Check Mate DxD
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Pour sauver sa vie, Harry Potter fait appel sans le vouloir à ses pouvoirs démoniaques et libère son potenciel. Alerté par la poussée de Magie, Sirzechs et Rias Gremory découvre que l'enfant est le fils de leur soeur disparu Lilith. Ils découvrent aussi que l'enfant possède un pouvoir énorme qu'ils scellent avec 666 sceaux. Harry devient alors démon et membre du clan Gremory. HPDM
1. Vocabulaire

Bonjour tout le monde. Pour ceux qui nous rejoignent dans l'aventure de Check Mate DxD, ceci n'est PAS le premier chapitre. En effet, ceci est une page de vocabulaire.

Comme Highschool DxD, la base de cette fic est un anime japonais, les personnages diront beaucoup de mots en japonais. Comme tout le monde n'est pas spécialiste, j'avais initialement fait en sort de mettre les mots de vocabulaire au début de chaque chapitre et de mettre à la fin le voca des chapitres précédents…

Mais ce système n'est pas très pratique. Donc, le voca du chapitre restera en haut mais le reste du voca se trouvera ici, par ordre alphabétique. Je mettrais donc cette page à jour au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la fic.

* * *

Suffixes : suffixes ajouté en japonais à un prénom, un nom ou un titre.

\- Chan : familier, affectueux et très courent, utilisé par les adultes pour s'adresser aux enfants (surtout filles), par les filles entre elles ou par les garçons envers les filles plus jeune ou du même âge. Peut aussi désigner quelque chose de mignon (kawai) ou pour se moquer.

\- Kun : utilisé pour les garçons plus jeunes ou de statut inférieur. Peut aussi être utilisé à l'égard d'une fille dans un contexte de travail, par un supérieur hiérarchique ou un professeur. Pas forcément affectueux, il peut quand même avoir cette nuance.

\- San : le plus courent et le plus neutre, veut dire monsieur/madame. Poli, on peut l'utiliser aussi bien avec des inconnues que des collègues de bureaux ou des gens qu'on ne connaît pas assez pour utiliser son nom sans suffixe. Il peut être ajouté à une profession ou un statut ou à personnifier des choses non vivante ou non conscientes (animaux).

\- Sama : utilisé pour des personnes de rang hiérarchique supérieur ou pour les personnes pour lesquels on manifeste du respect et/ou de l'admiration. Il est aussi utilisé pour désigner les membres de la famille dans les maisons riches et/ou nobles.

\- Sensei : marque de respect utilisé pour les médecins, les professeurs et les scientifiques. Souvent utilisé en suffixe.

\- Senpai : se dit d'une personne qui est son aînée, qui a plus d'ancienneté. C'est surtout utilisé dans le milieu scolaire par les élèves pour appeler les élèves des classes supérieurs mais on peut l'utiliser aussi en entreprise pour appeler les employés ayant plus d'ancienneté. Il peut être utilisé seul ou accolé à un nom ou prénom

\- Dono : suffixe vieillot pour désigner un seigneur ou une personne de rang élevée

\- Ou : (prononcez Oo) le roi. Peut être utiliser seul, avec un suffixe ou en suffixe du nom.

\- Tan : dérivé de -chan, sorte d'argot

* * *

Particules : « mots » qui lient les différentes parties des phrases entre elles et qui servent à exprimer les fonctions, le sujet, les types de phrase, etc.

\- ne ? : particule qui se met à la fin d'une phrase pour exprimer une question où la personne demande son avis ou pour savoir si elle est d'accord avec elle. Équivalent de « n'est ce pas ? ».

\- no : le plus souvent « de », il introduit le COD.

\- to : basiquement conjonction de coordination « et », sert à lier deux noms

\- wo : particule japonaise. Ici sert à désigner le COD (seijun)

* * *

\- Aho : idiot. Comme il y a le « ka » final qui désigne le mode interrogatif (et le point d'interrogation mais je l'ai ajouté pour vous), on pourrait le traduire en français par « Tu es idiots ou quoi ? ».

\- Aibo : partenaire, ami, complice

\- Akuma : démon

\- Amai : naïf

\- Arara ou Ara ara : interjection équivalant en français à « Ah là là » ou « Oula la » ou encore « et bien et bien »

\- Arientei : c'est impossible, je ne peux pas le croire

\- Arigatou (gosaimasu) : merci (beaucoup)

\- Ba-san (familier)/Oba-san (soutenu)/Oba-sama (respectueux) : tante ou, dans le cas des deux premier sert à désigner une femme plus âgé adulte (équivalent parfois de madame)

\- Baa-chan, Babaa (très familier)/Baa-san (familier)/Obaa-san (soutenu)/Obaa-sama (respectueux) : grand-mère ou, dans le cas de deux premier sert à désigner une vielle femme.

\- Betsuni : rien, je n'ai rien dit

\- Buchou : Présidente de club. C'est comme ça que tous ses serviteurs appellent Rias depuis qu'ils sont un club.

\- Cosplay : contraction de Costume Play. Phénomène culturel où des personnes se déguisent en personnages de fiction (au Japon, généralement de manga) ou original pour une convention ou par simple envie. Il es aussi possible de faire du cosplay pour réaliser un fantasme : miko, bonne sœur, écolière, ...

\- Dai : grand

\- Daijobu : est-ce que ça va ? Peut aussi être dit en réponse pour dire si ça va bien.

\- Damé : ça suffit, ne fais pas ça. Je lui ai mis un accent parce qu'on dirait le mot « dame » sans…

\- Denka : votre Excellence

\- Doumo : je vous en prie

\- Douzo : je vois en prie (en réponse à Shitsureishimasu). A d'autres sens.

\- Fukubuchou : Vice-présidente de club. C'est comme ça que les gens s'adressent souvent à Akeno.

\- Fukukaichou : Vice-présidente du Conseil des Élèves. C'est comme ça que mes gens s'adressent généralement à Tsubaki s'ils ne sont pas intimes.

\- Genki desu ka : est ce que tu va bien ?. « genki » veux dire « bonne santé ». « desu » est l'auxiliaire « être »à la forme polie, on le met quand il n'y a pas d'autres verbes dans la phrase. « ka » est la particule qui exprime l'interrogation, elle se met toujours à la fin.

\- Goshujin-sama : peut désigner le mari ou encore le maître. Ce motest aussi utilisée dans les maid café par les serveuses habillées en soubrettes quand elles s'adressent aux clients.

\- Gouman : fierté, arrogance, orgueil.

\- Hai : oui

\- Hajimemashite : heureu(se) de te rencontrer. Réponse Kochirakoso

\- Hakuryuukou : Dragon-Empereur d'Albâtre

\- Heika : votre majesté. Peut être utilisé en suffixe.

\- Heiki : je vais bien (je l'ai entendu dans des anime mais j'ai pas retrouvé me mot exacte donc mot à débattre…)

\- Himitsu : secret, c'est un secret

\- Iie : non

\- Iiyo : très bien

\- Ikazuchi : foudre, éclairs, tonnerre

\- Ima wa Koremade : nous n'avons pas le choix.- Ji-san (familier)/Oji-san (soutenu)/Oji-sama (respectueux) : oncle ou, dans le cas des deux premier sert à désigner un homme plus âgé adulte (équivalent parfois de monsieur)

\- Jama da : hors de mon chemin. Locution hypertexte cool pour faire peut à tes adversaires surtout si t'as l'air badass...

\- Jii-chan, Jijii (très familier)/Jii-san (familier)/Ojii-san (soutenu)/Ojii-sama (respectueux) : grand père ou, dans le cas des trois premier sert à désigner un vieil homme

\- jou-chan (familier)/oujou (respectueux)/Ojou-sama (très respectueux : jeune maîtresse peut être utilisé en suffixe

\- Ka-chan, Ka-san (très familier)/oka-chan (familier)/ka-san, oka-san (respectueux)/oka-sama, haha-ue (très respectueux) : maman, mère. Le dernier est surtout utilisé par les familles nobles. (Les h de haha-ue se prononcés roulés comme des r : hrhahrha…oui je sais c'est dur)

\- Kaichou : président d'une société. Ici, sert à désigner la présidente du conseil des élèves.

\- Kamawan : peu importe, je m'en fiche

\- Kashikomarimashita : bien comprit

\- Kazoku : famille

\- Kesshin : résolution, détermination

\- Kirei : beau, jolie

\- Kochirakoso : réponse à Hajimamshite. peut se traduir par "moi de même"

\- Kohai : junior, contraire de senpai

\- Koneko : petit chat, chaton

\- Kono : démonstratif. Utilisé avec une insulte on peut le traduire par « espèce de ». Utilisé seul, il met en suspend une insulte qui n'est pas prononcée.

\- Kowagaranai : n'ai pas peur. Forme présent affirmatif neutre du verbe « kowagaru »

\- Kozou : gamin

\- Kuru : forme neutre (opposé à la forme polie) du verbe venir au présent positif. Comme il n'y a ni genre, ni nombre en japonais, cela dépend du contexte. Ici ça veut dire « ils arrivent ».

\- Kusogakki : littéralement « gamin de m***e » mais peut se traduire par « sale gosse »

\- Kyuuketsuki : vampire. Littéralement « démons qui aspirent le sang »

\- Lolicon : contraction de Lolita Complex, c'est-à-dire l'attirance pour les très jeunes ou les petites filles. Dans les manga, les japonais semblent toujours aimer les files jeunes voir très jeune (en vrai je sais pas…mais bon, ils les lisent et ils les écrivent ces manga non ?). Le mot Lolita vient d'une personnage principal du roman éponyme de Nabokov qui raconte l'histoire d'un homme attiré par les très jeune fille et qui tombe amoureux d'une fille de 13 ans : Lolita. C'est devenu un nom pour désigner les toutes jeunes filles qu'on a sexualisé ou sur lequel des hommes fantasmes. La contrepartie masculine est le Shotacon, Shota complex, l'amour des très jeunes garçons (que ce soit par des hommes ou des femmes mûres)

\- Madoushi : magicien, sorcier

\- Maho : roi démon

\- Maigo : enfant perdu

\- Maji ? : Sérieusement ?

\- Makai : monde des démons

\- Maryoku : énergie magique (généralement démoniaque)

\- Mazui : c'est mauvais, pas bon (ça peut être un aliment ou une situation)

\- Miko : terme provenant du Shintoïsme, une religion animiste est l'une des trois principales du japon avec le bouddhisme et le christianisme. Traduit le plus souvent par « prêtresse », elles ne sont cependant pas l'équivalent des prêtres. Certaines femmes sont prêtres mais c'est différent des miko. Ce sont des jeunes filles généralement vierges qui procèdent à certains rites spécifiques. Elles sont aussi appelés Gardienne du temple et étaient auparavant connus pour avoir des pouvoirs magiques et prophétiques. De nos jour, le costume de miko est un fétichisme des japonais au même titre que la bonne sœur.

\- Minna : vous, vous tous, les amis. Quelqu'un peut utiliser ce mot pour désigner un groupe de personne qui lui sont liés (amis, collègues, camarades). Il désigne le groupe en général.

\- Mochiron : bien sur

\- Muda na : c'est inutile

\- Musuko (prononcez Moussko) : fils

\- Neko : chat

\- Ni au : ça te vas bien

\- Nya : miaou. Onomatopée du miaulement du chat. Les personnages chats dans les mangas l'ajouter souvent à la fin de leurs phrases sans vraiment y penser. Kuroka, elle, le fait exprès.

\- Ohayo : Bonjour (se dit plutôt tôt le matin)

\- Ojamashimasu : pourrait se traduire par « J'entre » se dit quand on rentre quelque part sans avoir eu officiellement la permission de rentrer dans un lieu. »

\- Okaeri : bon retour. Expression que l'on dit pour accueillir une personne qui revient.

\- Onee-chan (très familier)/Nee-chan (familier)/Onee-san/Nee-san (soutenu)/Onee-sama (respectueux) : grande sœur. Le second et le troisième peuvent servir à désigner une jeune fille ou une jeune femme plus âgée surtout si on la respecte énormément.

\- Onegaishimasu : s'il vous plaît. Forme polie.

\- Onii-chan (très familier)/Nii-san (familier)/Onii-san (soutenu)/Onii-sama (respectueux) : grand frère. Le second et le troisième peuvent désigner un jeune garçon ou un jeune homme plus âgé

\- Otanjyobi Omedeto : bon anniversaire

\- Onto ? : c'est vrai ?

\- Onto ni onto : vrai de vrai (dans les animés ils le font parfois continuer en ajoutant des « onto »)

\- Ossan : abréviation familière de Oyaji-san. Peut désigner le père mais ici ça désigne un homme plus âgé. Ce n'est pas péjoratif mais ce n'est pas très respectueux.

\- Otaku : mot rentré dans le vocabulaire courent et qui désigne une personne qui passe une grande partie de son temps à une activité d'intérieur comme les manga, les animés, les BD, les jeux vidéos,… créant ainsi un isolement.

\- Oyasumi : bonne nuit (variante polie : oyasuminasai)

\- Pocky : (c'est pas du voca mais bon…) bâtonnets recouverts de chocolat ressemblant aux mikado. C'est une sucrerie japonaise qui se décline en plein de goûts différents (chocolat, fraise, macha, …).

\- Saa : qui sait

\- Seijun : Innocence, pureté

\- Seiiku : grandir, devenir mâture…

\- Sekai : le monde

\- Sekiryuutei : Dragon-Empereur Écarlate

\- seme : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le seme est le personnage actif dans un couple d'homme dans les yaoi, les mangas qui mettent en scène de l'amour et du sexe entre deux hommes. Ça contrepartie est le uke.

\- Senjutsu : voir l'article sur le Wiki : fr . Raven-AzuNoctuli-World . Wikia . Com

\- Senjutsushi : utilisateur du Senjutsu.

\- Shinzui : vrai sens, quintessence, âme, cœur

\- Shisho : maître en art martiaux.

\- Shitsui : déception

\- Shitsurei : excusez mon impolitesse

\- Shitsureishimasu : veillez m'excuser. Se dit quand on pénètre dans une pièce. Se prononcés « shitsureshimas »

\- Shouganai : on n'y peut rien.

\- Shuugo : enfant retrouvé

\- Sokomade : ça suffit

\- Sono ken : cette épée. « Sono » est un démonstratif pour un objet tenu par la personne à laquelle on parle.

\- Sugei : super, cool,…

\- Tadaima : je suis rentré. Expression que l'on dit quand on revient chez soi ou qu'on récent à un endroit dont on étais partit.

\- Tashikani : en effet, vous avez raisons

\- To-chan (très familier)/ To-san Oto-san (familier)/ Oto-sama (formel)/ Chichi-ue (cérémonieux) : papa, père.

\- Torareru : passif du verbe _toru_ , voler

\- Ureshii : je suis contente

\- Usotsuki : menteur !

\- Waga kimi : Monseigneur, mon Seigneur, Milord, my Lord...

\- Wakarimasen : je ne sais pas.

\- Warui : ma faute, excusez-moi

\- Warri : désolé

\- Yakusoku : promesse

\- Yamato Nadeshiko : nom donné à l'idéalisation de la femme japonaise parfaite.

\- Yappari : j'en étais sûr

\- Yarou : bâtard, trou-du-cul, fils de pute

\- Youkatta : je suis soulagé, quel soulagement

\- Yoshi yoshi : expression utilisé quand on réconforte quelqu'un, équivalent du « là, là »

\- Youkun : jeune seigneur

* * *

Définitions :

\- Aromantique : personne ayant l'incapacité d'éprouver un sentiment au-delà d'une grande amitié pour quiconque, homme ou femme.

\- Asexuel : personne qui n'éprouve aucune attirance sexuelle pour aucun des deux sexes. Cependant, il lui est possible d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne sans jamais pouvoir avoir une relation sexuelles avec ou alors en n'y prenant aucun plaisir.

\- doujin : manga créés par des amateurs. Le plus souvent ils reprennent des mangas déjà existant (comme le font les fanfictions) mais ils peuvent aussi être originaux. Ils peuvent paraitre seul ou dans des fanzines et il existe au japon des conventions qui leur sont totalement dédiés.

\- Roque : mouvement d'échec permettant de déplacer deux pièces en un seul coup : un roi qui se déplace de deux cases en direction d'une Tour et de cette même Tour qui se déplace immédiatement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bien sûr, il ne fait pas qu'il y ait de pièces entre les deux.

\- Seiza : positions traditionnelle des japonais quand ils sont assis au sol. Dans ces moments là, ils sont à genou avec les pieds sous mes fesses. Cette position est très dur à tenir à cause de l'engourdissement des muscles et est peut utilisée aujourd'hui.

\- Shinto ou Shintoïsme : un ensemble de croyances datant de l'histoire ancienne du Japon, parfois reconnu comme religion. Elle mélange des éléments polythéistes (divinités multiples) et animistes (tous les êtres vivants ont un esprit divin). Il s'agit de la plus ancienne religion connue du Japon et particulièrement liée à sa mythologie.

\- sanctuaire Shintô : temple où est vénérée une divinité Shintô. Traditionnellement, le temple est installé sur un plateau artificiel d'une montagne et auquel on accède par un grand escalier.

\- Torii : grande structure en bois ou en pierre ayant l'apparence d'un cadre de porte surmonté par un petit toit. Il symbolise le passage du monde physique au monde spirituel et est présent notamment à l'entrée des sanctuaires Shintô. Quand il est en bois, il est souvent peint en orange et noir.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'Enfant perdu

Pour ceux qui commencent cette fiction, d'abord je tiens à vous saluer. Donc avan En suite, je tiens a vous faire passer un message important pour que vous ne soyez pas trop surpris par la suite. Sachez que les deux univers que j'ai mis en parallèle ont deux temporalités différentes. L'histoire d'Harry Potter se passe dans les annes 90 (80 si in compte à partir de sa naissance) alors qu'Highschool DxD se passe environs dans les années 2010.

Comme la temporalité dans Harry Potter n'est pas très importante vu que les sorciers sont attardés, je…hein ? Les sorciers sont ? Retardés ? Ah non, c'est bien attardé que je voulais dire. Donc, comme les sorciers sont des attardés, la temporalité chez eux n'a pas d'importance alors que pour l'histoire d'Highschool DxD ainsi que pour les évènements issue seulement de mon cerveau dérangé, c'est assez important.

Donc j'ai décidé qu'au lieu qu'Harry soit né en 1980, il est né en 2000 et toutes les dates de Herry Potter seront donc avancés de 20 ans (bref, Harry rentrera à Poudlard en 2011)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 1 : L'enfant perdu / Maigo

.

Tout les résidents de Privet Drive à Little Whinging dans le Surrey étaient au courent au sujet du quatrième résident du numéro 4.

Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, en personnes respectables et responsables qu'ils étaient, avaient, quelques années auparavant recueilli leur neveu, le jeune Harry Potter, seul survivant de l'accident de voiture qui avait causé la mort de ses parents, un couple d'ivrognes et de drogués. Pétunia se plaignait depuis des années que sa pauvre sœur Lily avait été séduite et débauchée par un vaurien du nom de James Potter.

Tout le monde savait que leur fils ne pouvait être qu'un Crack Baby, comme on disait vulgairement, un enfant que les abus de drogues de la mère pendant la grossesse avaient rendu mentalement instable.

Et en effet l'enfant était des plus sauvage. Efflanqué, trop petit pour son âge, il portait des vêtements trop grands et des lunettes cassés.

Combien de fois les amies de Pétunia avaient séché ses larmes et écouté ses malheurs. Toutes étaient au courent de combien c'était un enfant difficile, colérique, qui faisait des caprices pour un rien et refusait de manger, déchirait ses vêtements neuf des l'achat si bien que les seuls choses qu'il pouvait porter c'était les vieilles affaires de son fils Dudley. Elle avait essayé de lui acheter de nouvelles paires de lunettes mais il les avaient cassés à peine sortis du magasin et avait dû porter les anciennes qu'il ne cessait d'abîmer.

Tout les amis de café de Vernon savaient que c'était un gamin ingrat, voleur, qui piquant des crises, poussait des cris et se cognait partout au point d'avoir des bleus. Vernon se plaignait tout le temps en disant qu'il ne savait pas quel établissement de secondaire accepterait de le prendre si ce n'est le Centre pour Jeunes Délinquant Récidivistes de St Brutus. Déjà à l'école, il était mauvais et incapable d'avoir d'aussi bons résultats que son très cher fils Dudley.

Au sujet de Dudley, tout le monde, et surtout ses parents, étaient unanimes : c'était un enfant adorable, bien constitué et en bonne santé. Il faisait bien quelques caprices mais c'était de son âge, et puis, comme disait son père, c'est la marque des hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent dans la vie. A l'école, il avait tout juste la moyenne, mais comme disait Pétunia, c'est le système qui est en cause et qui est incapable d'enseigner correctement à son enfant. De plus, selon ses parents, il n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de briller à l'école. En effet c'était un enfant populaire, un leader né comme disait son père. Il avait toute une bande d'ami fidèle et poussait la bonté jusqu'à inclure son cousin à leur jeux ce qui faisait dire aux voisins que Dudley Dursley n'était pas loin d'être un saint.

0OoO0

Harry se cachait, il avait peur. Une fois de plus son cousin Dudley avait voulu « l'accueillir » dans sa bande pour qu'il joue avec eux. Sauf que les jeux préférés de la bande de Dudley c'était la « chasse au Harry ». Le principe était simple. Dudley et sa bande se mettaient tous ensemble pour courir après Harry et s'ils l'attrapaient, ils pouvaient le frapper. Généralement Piers Polkiss et Arnold Arnby, les « lieutenant » de Dudley retenaient le jeune garçon plus petit et plus maigre qu'eux pendant que Dudley le frappait. Bien évidemment ils savaient où aller pour que les adultes ne les surprennent pas.

Harry, au fil des années, avait appris à être rapide et à savoir se cacher si bien que, malgré le fait qu'il paraissait avoir quatre ans au lieu de ses presque six ans et que Dudley semblait faire le double d'âge sinon de poids, ni lui ni sa bande n'étaient plus capable de le trouver. Mais frustré, Dudley était allé pleurnicher à ses parents que le « monstre », comme ils l'appelaient tous les trois, était méchant avec lui. A cause de ça, Vernon avait sortit sa ceinture.

Harry ne se souvenait plus depuis quand Vernon utilisait la longue bande de cuir contre lui. Il lui semblait que c'était depuis toujours. La douleur était telle quand son oncle le battait qu'il s'évanouissait et se réveillait à chaque fois enfermé dans son placard.

Car en effet, Harry Potter n'avait pas de chambre et dormait dans un petit placard sous l'escalier. Selon les Dursley, c'était par manque de place. Vernon et Pétunia avaient leur chambre, Dudley aussi et il y avait la chambre d'amis pour quand Marjorie Dursley, dite Tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon, venait dormir à la maison. Il y avait une quatrième chambre mais elle n'était pas pour Harry, non. C'était la seconde chambre de Dudley, là où il rangeait tout ses jouets, la grande majorité abîmés, voir détruits, par le tout jeune mastodonte très peu de temps après leur achat.

De toute façon, comme le disaient Vernon et Pétunia, le placard c'était bien suffisant pour un monstre ingrat et inutile comme lui.

Les jérémiades de Dudley n'étaient pas les seules fois où Vernon sortait sa ceinture. Il était aussi puni s'il ratait les tâches ménagères auquel il était assigné. En effet des qu'il avait put prendre un balais dans ses mains ou atteindre le manche d'une poêle sur la cuisinière, Pétunia et Vernon l'avaient mis au travail dans la maison. Cuisine, ménage, jardinage,…pour tout cela, il n'avait comme récompense que de maigres repas et s'il se plaignait, son oncle et sa tante le traitaient d'ingrat. Ils disaient que ça serviraient à rembourser leur gentillesse envers lui, eux qui l'avaient accueilli alors que rien ne les y obligeaient, eux qui auraient pu le laisser dans un horrible orphelinat.

Et puis il y avait les autres fois. Les fois où il se passait des choses étranges autour de lui, des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas expliquer…comme la fois où, après qu'elle se soit moquée de lui, sa maîtresse avait eu les cheveux bleu, ou encore la fois où, en essayant d'échapper à la bande de Dudley il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de l'école sans se rappeler comment il y était monté. Il y avait aussi la fois où la tante Pétunia, excédée par sa chevelure perpétuellement en désordre l'avait coupée à grand coup de ciseaux ne laissant qu'une longue mèche sur le devant pour cacher sa cicatrice, la seule trace qu'il restait de l'accident qui avait fait de lui un orphelin.

Mort de honte, Harry s'était couché en pensant à ce qu'allaient dire les autres enfants à l'école, le lendemain. Mais comme par enchantement, ses cheveux étaient retournés à la normale à son réveil.

A chaque fois que l'une de ces choses arrivaient, la punition de l'oncle Vernon était plus violente et brutale qu'à l'accoutumée et après, Harry mettait parfois plus d'une semaine à s'en remettre. D'habitude, pour les punitions les plus légères, celles qui le laissaient encore un peu conscient, dès le lendemain matin au réveil il n'y paraissait plus rien. Au maximum, après un jour ou deux, où il restait enfermé dans son placard, toutes les traces avaient disparus.

Cependant, Harry se disait qu'entre les coups de ceinture d'oncle Vernon et les coups de poings de Dudley et sa bande, il préférait encore les seconds. Il fit donc attention au moment où il se laisserait attraper. S'il mettait trop de temps, Dudley passerait sur lui sa frustration et si il se laissait attraper trop tôt alors il l'accuserait de vouloir gâcher le jeu et se vengerai.

0OoO0

Effectivement, ça faisait mal. Mais ça faisait toujours moins mal que la ceinture d'oncle Vernon.

Piers et Arnold l'avaient tenu tout le temps que Dudley se déchaîne en se servant de son cousin comme d'un punching ball. Ils l'avaient ensuite lâchés et Harry s'était effondré au sol content que ça soit terminé.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Dudley qui commençais à se lasser de ce jeu et qui aurait bien voulu faire autre chose pour s'amuser avec le monstre.

Finalement il dit à ses amis qu'il avait une idée. Ce n'étais jamais bon pensait Harry. Dudley n'était pas très intelligent mais quand il s'agissait de tourmenter les autres et surtout Harry, il pouvait se montrer brillant de malveillance.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants entre eux. A intervalles réguliers, l'une ou l'autre des filles de la bande se mettait à glousser. Enfin ils se retournèrent et Dudley ordonna à Harry de se déshabiller. Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux et refusa en sanglotant mais lorsque son cousin le menaça de dire à ses parents qu'il était méchant avec lui, Harry su qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Reniflant, les yeux plein de larmes qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas laisser couler, Harry entreprit d'enlever un à un ses vêtements. Il commença par sortir de son pantalon le tee-shirt qui sinon lui arriverait aux genoux et le passa par-dessus sa tête révélant son torse émacié sur lequel on pouvait voir chacune de ses côtes. Puis il enleva ses chaussures trop grande qu'il remplissait avec du papier journal pour qu'elles tiennent à ses pieds et ses chaussettes trouées et sales. Il posa ses chaussures à côté, mis chaque chaussettes en boule dans sa chaussure et posa son tee-shirt par-dessus.

Il défit ensuite la grosse ficelle qui lui servait de ceinture. Son pantalon, sans plus rien pour le retenir, tomba à ses chevilles et son slip large aurait suivi le même chemin si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu. En utilisant seulement une main, le garçon retira son pantalon et, le pliant comme il pouvait, le posa sur son tee-shirt et ses chaussures.

Tout le monde riait de lui, de ses habits troués, de son corps frêle et aussi un peu sale. En ricanant son cousin lui dit qu'il devait se mettre complètement nu. Harry eu beau le supplier, quand Dudley menaça à nouveau d'en parler à ses parents il obéit.

Il était maintenant nu devant une bande de gamins qui se moquaient de lui. Il tremblait moitié de froid, moitié de honte, les joues salis de larmes qu'il n'était pas arrivé à retenir.

La suite fut encore moins amusante. Dudley n'eut pas d'autre idée que de faire d'Harry une cible vivante. Les enfants ramassèrent des déchets dans une poubelle pas loin dont ils crevèrent le plastique pour faire tomber les ordures sur le sol et se mirent à les lancer sur Harry. Le pauvre enfant commença par tenter de protéger son corps avec ses bras mais voyant que c'était peine perdu, il se recroquevilla sur le sol.

Dudley était très bon pour commander ou pour battre une cible à portée de main mais quand il s'agissait de viser une cible éloignée, même d'un ou deux mètres comme Harry l'était, il se révélait très nul. C'était à tel point que ses amis commencèrent à se moquer de lui.

Humilié et blâmant le monstre pour cela, Dudley prit une bouteille de bière en verre sur le sol et s'approcha d'Harry pour le frapper avec. Ce dernier se laissait envahir par la panique en sentant les coups de bouteilles. Il ne cessait de supplier Dudley d'arrêter ce qui le mettait plus en rage. Le gros garçon prit alors le bras de son cousin pour le tourner vers lui et le frapper en plein visage.

Harry vit la bouteille arriver droit sur lui et détourna le visage en criant. Dans le même temps, il leva ses bras frêle et voulu repousser son cousin. C'est alors qu'à nouveau, une chose étrange arriva. Non seulement Dudley fut repoussé mais il vit un vol plané de quelques mètres avant de retomber et de déraper sur les graviers, lui râpant bras et jambes découvert en cette journée de début d'été. La bouteille, en retombant, se brisa sur le sol et un petit éclat lui laissa une courte estafilade sur la joue.

Les autres enfants s'étaient tus et devant la défection de leur chef, s'étaient dispersés de tout côtés. Même pas sonné, Dudley se releva, fou de rage et hurla qu'il allait dire à ses parents que Harry avait fait un truc bizarre et qu'il lui avait fait mal. Puis, pleurant des larmes de crocodiles, il partit en courant.

Harry était pétrifié de peur. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Impossible. Les punitions que son oncle lui donnait quand il faisait quelque chose de bizarre étaient déjà violentes mais cette fois il avait blessé Dudley. La réaction de l'oncle Vernon serait…affreuse.

En tremblant, il se rhabilla et tenta de rattraper son cousin. Peut être qu'il arriverait à le persuader de ne rien dire. Il courut mais arrivé à Privet Drive, près du numéro 4, il vit que c'était trop tard. Les pleurs de son cousin s'entendaient jusque de l'autre côté de la rue.

Terrorisé, Harry préféra attendre. Peut-être que s'il attendait avant de revenir, l'oncle Vernon aurait eu le temps de se calmer.

Juste au moment où il se dit ça, il vit les trois Dursley sortir de la maison. Vernon était violet de colère et Pétunia tenait un Dudley toujours plus larmoyant dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les endroits égratignés. A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait les pleurs de Dudley redoublaient et la femme s'excusait en lui promettant des bonbons et des cadeaux. Ils prirent la voiture et partirent en trombe.

Harry se dit qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'hôpital. Les blessures de Dudley n'étaient pas grave mais connaissant son cousin, il devait clamer souffrir le martyr et bien sûr ses parents le croyaient.

Nerveux, Harry se cacha dans un buisson près de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante et attendit leur retour. C'était long, très long. Harry bailla une fois, deux fois et puis s'endormit.

C'est le bruit d'une porte qui claque qui le réveilla. Les Dursley étaient revenus et l'oncle Vernon était encore en colère, même plus, si c'était possible, qu'à son départ. Il grognait et menaçait son neveu de toutes sortes de punitions et de violences s'il le trouvait. Il entendit le mastodonte qu'était son oncle rentrer et l'appeler très fort dans toutes les maisons.

De nouveau mort de peur, Harry attendit qu'ils soient tous à l'intérieur pour sortir de sa cachette. Doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, il s'extirpa du buisson et, dès qu'il fut sur l'asphalte de la rue, se mit à courir.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne devait pas rentrer. C'était impossible. Quand il fut à l'autre bout de la rue, il s'arrêta et repris son souffle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Peut être que s'il demandait, Mrs Figg l'aiderait. Elle était un peu folle mais c'était la seule adulte qu'il pouvait aller voir. Il marcha alors vers Wisteria Walk et se dirigea vers la maison de Mrs Figg. Il aurait pu la trouver les yeux fermés à cause de l'odeur de litière et de chou qu'elle dégageait quand on s'en approchait.

Il alla à la porte et toqua. Comme rien ne venait et qu'il n'entendait rien, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Peut-être que Mrs Figg n'était pas là et qu'elle avait oubliée d'éteindre, ça lui était déjà arrivé.

Le jeune Harry se glissa vers la fenêtre entrouverte et regarda à l'intérieur. Mrs Figg était bien présente mais elle était au téléphone. Les cheveux de l'enfant se dresseront sur sa tête quand il su que la vieille folle des chats était en communication avec sa tante. Mrs Figg écoutait les plaintes de la femme en répondant par de réguliers « ma pauvre Pétunia ? » au finale, elle promit que si elle voyait Harry elle le lui ramènerait. Elle prit congé de sa tante en disant qu'elle avait entendu frapper et qu'elle devait ouvrir.

Terrorisé, Harry s'enfuit et se remit à courir. Ce que l'exemple des Dursley lui avait appris, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux adultes. Il devait partir. Mais où ? Il l'ignorait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait s'éloigner de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante.

0OoO0

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait. Probablement pas beaucoup, il était toujours à Little Wigghing. Il ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps il marchait mais il avait très faim. Il arriva en face d'un parc et décida d'y entrer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais il espérait que, comme dans tous les parcs, il y ait une fontaine pour boire. Il y en avait une. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et réussit à boire sans trop mouiller ses vêtements. Il n'avait toujours pas de nourriture mais au moins avec toute l'eau qu'il avait bue, son estomac était calé.

Il décida de se reposer avant de reprendre la marche et s'assit sur un banc. A cause de l'eau sur ses vêtements, il avait froid et pour se protéger, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il se sentait pratiquement rassasié, il avait quasiment chaud et il se sentait relativement en sécurité. Il s'endormit.

On le secoua pour le réveiller. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux se fut des pieds avec un pantalon noir. Il leva les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière d'une lampe torche. Par instinct, il voulu s'enfuir mais on le retint. Il se de battit mais fut rapidement maîtrisé par des bras fort.

En regardant à nouveau, il vit qu'il s'agissait de policiers et que l'un d'eux était à genoux devant lui. Il arrêta tout de suite de se débattre et se mit à trembler. Les Dursley avait ils appelé la police pour le poursuivre ? Allait-il aller en prison ?

Mais le policier ne semblait pas savoir qui il était. Il lui demanda son nom et l'endroit où il habitait. Harry voulu répondre mais se ravisa. S'ils ignoraient qui il était, peut être qu'ils l'emmèneraient loin des Dursley. Alors il répondit juste d'un mouvement de tête.

Malheureusement la malchance poursuivait Harry car le second policier, lui, le reconnu. En regardant bien, Harry aussi le reconnu. Il était venu une fois à la maison parce que des voisins, des gens qui venaient d'arriver dans le quartier, avaient suspectés des violences et avaient appelés la police. Le numéro d'oncle Vernon et de tante Pétunia avait été parfait et le policier et les voisins étaient répartis, persuadés que les Dursley étaient des saints qui s'occupaient avec dévotion de leur délinquant de neveu un peu dérangé qui criait pour rien et se tapait contre les murs.

Harry su qu'il était perdu. Il voulu supplier les policiers de ne pas le ramener chez son oncle et sa tante mais il ne dit rien. Les Dursley lui avaient toujours dit de ne rien dire parce que personne ne le croirait. Il avait tenté de le faire, une fois, vers quatre ans. Il avait parlé de sa vie à sa maîtresse. Celle-ci était tout de suite allée en parler aux Dursley qui l'avaient rassuré à leur manière habituelle. La punition avait été sévère et non seulement sa maîtresse ne le croyait plus mais elle avait fait passer le mot et depuis tous les membres du personnel de l'école avait été prévenu qu'il ne racontait que des mensonges. Ses blessures disparaissant à chaque fois, il n'avait aucune preuve et avait donc décidé de ne jamais plus rien dire.

0OoO0

Le retour fut à la fois des plus étrange et aussi exactement ce à quoi s'attendait Harry. Son oncle et sa tante firent semblant d'être content de le revoir et la tante Pétunia se fendit même de lui faire un câlin alors que d'habitude elle répugnait à le toucher avec autre chose que des gants en caoutchouc, un magazine roulé ou une poêle. En bonne hôtesse de maison, elle proposa aux policiers un verre, pour les récompenser, ce qu'ils refusèrent.

Vernon disputa son neveu comme on gronde un chien qui a fait une bêtise mais dont on a ri et félicita les policiers tout en glorifiant l'efficacité des forces de l'ordre britanniques. Au final, il raccompagna les policiers à la porte lui-même.

Harry le vit attendre quelques instants devant la fenêtre pour être sûr qu'ils soient partis. Des qu'il se retourna, l'enfant pu voir le visage de son oncle devenir rouge violacé de colère. Il défit sa ceinture et Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

0OoO0

La punition avait été horrible et avait duré ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Il s'était évanoui mais à chaque fois son oncle avait versé de l'alcool sur ses blessures pour le réveiller. Il avait aussi fait participer Dudley. Le gamin, tout fier de faire comme son père pour la première fois, avait donné des coups désordonnés et énergique sur le corps de son cousin tout en l'insultant.

Il s'était finalement évanoui une dernière fois et s'était réveillé dans son placard. Ses blessures étaient à vif, ce qui était étrange. D'habitude, quand il se réveillait du temps avait passé et ses blessures, ou la plupart, avaient commencé à guérir.

Mais là, il était pleinement conscient de son environnement malgré la douleur. Il entendit également des murmures à travers la porte.

Se retenant pour ne pas gémis de douleur, il se glissa jusqu'au panneau de bois et y colla son oreille.

Malgré le fait qu'ils chuchotaient, Harry reconnu parfaitement les voix de son oncle et de sa tante. Tante Pétunia voulait empêcher Vernon de faire quelque chose mais lui était décidé à le faire pour, comme il disait « protéger sa famille de tout ces anormaux ».

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte du placard et Harry poussa un petit couinement en se reculant. Son oncle n'était qu'une silhouette sombre et massive mais grâce à la lumière venant de la porte d'entrée, il pouvait voir ses yeux furieux.

Harry le vit lever le bras. Ce qu'il tenait dans la main scintilla dans la lumière. C'était un couteau. Avec un cri bestial, Vernon Dursley abattit son arme sur l'enfant.

Harry cria.

A suivre…

* * *

Salut, Salut ! Donc voici ma nouvelle fic. Elle sera écrite en parallèle avec Harry Potter Prince des Neiges, un cross over entre Harry Potter et...la Reine des Neiges…prévisible ? Oui je sais ?. Bref, toutes les semaines je ferais paraître un chapitre de l'une de ces deux fics.

Pour l'heure, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Il n'y a pas de dialogue mais c'est normal, ce chapitre est plus comme une introduction. Les dialogues ainsi que les démons de Highschool DxD apparaîtront au prochain chapitre. Si vous ne connaissez pas la série je vous conseil quand même de lire le manga en scans ou de regarder les animés…je crois qu'on peut trouver au moins les deux premières saisons sur anime-ultime et Sky Anime…quant à la 3eme, je vous laisse chercher.

Maintenant si vous avez aimé, laissez un commentaire et si vous voulez la suite, patience, vous saurez tout…au prochain épisode !...euh chapitre : chapitre 2 : l'enfant retrouvé


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'Enfant retrouvé

Et voilà le chapitre 2. Je fais ce petit mot avant le chapitre pour vous prévenir. Comme il s'agit d'un anime, j'ai pensé mettre tous les noms japonais dans le sens japonais (nom+prénoms). Les noms des autres personnages suivront l'ordre habituel (prénom+nom). J'ai aussi pensé que certaine mot rendraient mieux en japonais. C'est pourquoi, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familier avec certains termes, je fais un petit lexique des mots que je pense utiliser :

\- Maigo : enfant perdu

\- Shuugo : enfant retrouvé

\- Onii-chan (très familier)/Nii-san (familier)/Onii-san (soutenu)/Onii-sama (respectueux) : grand frère. Le second et le troisième peuvent désigner un jeune garçon ou un jeune homme plus âgé

\- Onee-chan (très familier)/Nee-chan (familier)/Onee-san/Nee-san (soutenu)/Onee-sama (respectueux) : grande sœur. Le second et le troisième peuvent servir à désigner une jeune fille ou une jeune femme plus âgée.

\- Ji-san (familier)/Oji-san (soutenu)/Oji-sama (respectueux) : oncle ou, dans le cas des deux premier sert à désigner un homme plus âgé adulte (équivalent parfois de monsieur)

\- Ba-san (familier)/Oba-san (soutenu)/Oba-sama (respectueux) : tante ou, dans le cas des deux premier sert à désigner une femme plus âgé adulte (équivalent parfois de madame)

\- Jii-chan, Jijii (très familier)/Jii-san (familier)/Ojii-san (soutenu)/Ojii-sama (respectueux) : grand père ou, dans le cas des trois premier sert à désigner un vieil homme

\- Baa-chan, Babaa (très familier)/Baa-san (familier)/Obaa-san (soutenu)/Obaa-sama (respectueux) : grand-mère ou, dans le cas de deux premier sert à désigner une vielle femme.

\- Makai : monde des démons

\- Maho : roi démon

\- -chan/-kun/-san/-sama : suffixes ajouté en japonais à un prénom, un nom ou un titre.

o Chan : familier, affectueux et très courent, utilisé par les adultes pour s'adresser aux enfants (surtout filles), par les filles entre elles ou par les garçons envers les filles plus jeune ou du même âge. Peut aussi désigner quelque chose de mignon (kawai) ou pour se moquer.

o Kun : utilisé pour les garçons plus jeunes ou de statut inférieur. Peut aussi être utilisé à l'égard d'une fille dans un contexte de travail, par un supérieur hiérarchique ou un professeur. Pas forcément affectueux, il peut quand même avoir cette nuance.

o San : le plus courent et le plus neutre, veut dire monsieur/madame. Poli, on peut l'utiliser aussi bien avec des inconnues que des collègues de bureaux ou des gens qu'on ne connaît pas assez pour utiliser son nom sans suffixe. Il peut être ajouté à une profession ou un statut ou à personnifier des choses non vivante ou non conscientes (animaux).

o Sama : utilisé pour des personnes de rang hiérarchique supérieur ou pour les personne pour lesquels on manifeste du respect et/ou de l'admiration. Il est aussi utilisé pour désigner les membres de la famille dans les maisons riches et/ou nobles.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, je mettrais les mots nouveaux, s'il y en a, comme ici, avant le texte et le vocabulaire déjà vu à la fin.

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 2 : l'enfant retrouvé / Shuugo

L'explosion d'énergie se fit sentir jusque dans les profondeurs du Makai. Si beaucoup de démons se demandèrent à quoi était du ce déferlement, quelques personnes crurent reconnaître dans ce pouvoir la trace bien connu du pouvoir de destruction du clan Baal. Cependant, sur le territoire du clan Gremory, quelques personnes avaient reconnus dans la signature magique de cette énergie quelque chose de très familier.

La jeune Rias, héritière du clan Gremory à seulement 12 ans, était dans la bibliothèque quand elle avait senti le souffle magique qui avait parcouru le monde. Trop diffus pour provenir d'un quelconque endroit du Makai, il ne pouvait être issu que de la Terre.

Dans son esprit un espoir fou se mit à naitre quand elle cru reconnaître cette magie. Abandonnant son professeur particulier trop faible pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était levé et avait quitté la bibliothèque en trombe.

Marchant d'un pas pressé, presque courant, dans les couloirs du Palais du clan Gremory, elle finit par atteindre la porte de l'aire d'arrivée du palais, seul endroit où, pour des raisons de sécurités, on pouvait se téléporter depuis ou vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait les portes, un cercle magique était déjà en train d'apparaître. Deux formes apparurent et Rias reconnu son grand frère, Sirzechs Lucifer, l'un des Quatre Grands Satan accompagné comme à son habitude de son épouse, Greyfia Lucifuge.

Le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient énormément, tout deux d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Leurs cheveux étaient du même rouge sang qui caractérisait le clan Gremory. Rias les portait cependant plus long que son frère. Alors que Sirzechs se contentait de les laisser pousser jusqu'à milieu du dos, Rias les portait à mi cuisse. Pourtant tout deux avaient ces mèches plus courtes de chaque côté et cette frange de mèches disparates qui encadrait leur visage.

Tout deux avaient aussi exactement les mêmes yeux, ceux de leur père, d'un bleu vert envoûtant, une couleur rare chez les Gremory mais moins que ne l'était la couleur d'un vert acide de leur grand père, mort il y a bien longtemps dans les guerres qui les avaient opposés aux anges et aux anges déchus.

Sirzechs était des plus impressionnants. Il portait son armure de Satan, un pectorale auquel était attaché des triples épaulières le tout d'un métal noir bordés de doré. Sous les épaulières était attachée une cape noir qui recouvrait la veste et le pantalon qu'il portait en dessous. Au contraire, sa sœur portait une robe d'été d'un rose pâle avec des sandales blanche. Bien qu'encore jeune, elle possédait une poitrine déjà généreuse qui pointait fièrement sous sa robe, maintenue par un soutien-gorge invisible sous le tissu.

« Onii-sama ! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il apparu. « Toi aussi tu as ressentit cela alors… »

« En effet Rias »

Si son frère l'avait ressenti des profondeurs du Makai ou se trouvait Lilith, la capitale, alors c'est qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

« Est-ce que ce serait… ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien, cela fait si longtemps… »

« Il faut aller voir ! »

« Veillons à ne pas nous précipiter Mademoiselle Rias » dit Greyfia.

La jeune femme était un démon de sang pur. D'une lignée qui avait fidèlement servi le premier Lucifer, du temps où l'enfer n'était dirigé que par un seul Satan. Lors de la guerre civile qui avait opposée la faction de démons partisans de l'Ancien Satan qui voulait continuer la guerre avec les anges et les anges déchus à tout prix, et la faction opposée, les Anti-Satan qui, pour la survie de leur espèce, souhaitaient qu'elle s'arrête, elle avait lutté comme tous ceux de son clan pour que la guerre continue. Cependant, elle était tombé amoureuse de Sirzechs, alors seulement héritier du clan Gremory mais disposant déjà d'un grand pouvoir. Leur relation les avait aidé à mettre fin à la guerre et à participer à la fondation de la nouvelle société démoniaque. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu un enfant, Millicas, aujourd'hui âgé de cinq ans.

En tant qu'épouse de l'aîné du clan Gremory et même si celui-ci, en acceptant le titre de Lucifer n'était plus héritier de son clan, Greyfia s'était vu proposé le titre Gouvernante de la Maison Gremory. En tant que telle, elle dirigeait le personnel affilié directement au Clan. C'est pour cette raison et aussi par choix qu'elle portait tout le temps un uniforme de domestique composé d'une jupe bleu et d'une chemise blanche enserré dans une veste du même bleu que la jupe, avec des manches courtes bouffantes et boutonné du col au début du sternum et sur le ventre la laissant ouverte sur le devant pour laisser passer son avantageuse poitrine. Elle portait bien sûr un tablier de dentelle blanc attaché sous sa veste mais aussi une coiffe et des bracelets en dentelle, des collants noirs et des chaussures bleu à talon mi haut.

Ces bleus et blancs se mariaient à la perfection avec le gris argenté de ses yeux et de sa chevelure coiffé en natte lâche dans son dos. Son front était balayé par une frange épaisse qui, avec les deux mèches plus longues tresses de part et d'autre de ses tempes, encadrait parfaitement son visage.

Malgré sa grande gentillesse, Grayfia avait une personnalité stricte et prudente. Prenant à la fois son rôle d'épouse et de gouvernante au sérieux, elle se faisait un devoir de faire en sorte de raisonner son époux ainsi que sa belle sœur sur leurs décisions précipitées. Généralement, l'un comme l'autre évitaient de la provoquer. Après tout il serait suicidaire de contrarier celle qui portait le titre de Reine Annihilatrice à la Chevelure Argentée.

Mais cette fois l'enjeu était bien trop important pour se permettre d'être timoré. Il fut donc décidé que Sirzechs et Rias iraient enquêter sur les lieux de l'origine de l'émission magique. Nous voulant pas les laisser seuls, Grayfia insista pour les accompagner et conseilla à Rias d'emmener également son amie Akeno en renfort. Sur le terrain, la jeune fille à la puissante magie de foudre ne serait pas de trop.

0OoO0

Le cœur de Rias battait à tout rompre quand ils se matérialisèrent dans une ruelle discrète et épargné par la foule proche de Privet Drive dans la petite banlieue anglaise de Little Whinging. Ils devaient faire vite et rester aussi discret que possible pour ne pas alerter les démons du clan Baal à qui appartenait le territoire.

Ils avaient beaux être liés par le mariage, puisque la mère de Rias et Sirzechs était une fille du clan Baal qui avait donc transmis le pouvoir de destruction à ses enfants, ceux-ci n'accepteraient sans doute pas leur ingérence sur leur terres. Sirzechs était persuadés qu'ils avaient perçu l'explosion magique. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement au vu de la puissance de Sairaorg, leur cousin et déjà considéré comme le plus puissant des jeunes démons.

Sirzechs et Grayfia avaient enfilé des vêtements plus adaptés à l'Angleterre et la jeune Himejima Akeno avait fait de même.

Du même âge que Rias, Akeno était né d'une mère japonaise. C'est d'elle qu'elle tenait sa longue chevelure soyeuse et d'un beau noir ébène qu'elle attachait toujours en queue de cheval haute à l'aide d'un ruban d'un beau orange. Ses yeux, en revanche n'étaient certainement pas humains. D'une riche couleur violette, elle les tenait de son père dont elle ne souhaitait jamais parler. Le clan Gremory était au courent de sa filiation mais personne ne l'évoquait par respect pour la jeune fille. Elle vivait et étudiait à la cour du Clan Gremory bien qu'elle ne soit pas un démon. Car en effet, Akeno était en partie humaine et son père, bien que n'étant pas humain, n'était pas non plus un démon. Elle avait gagné ce droit après que le Clan Gremory ait repéré son fort potentiel magique.

Après la mort de sa mère, elle s'était retrouvée seule et avait passé un an et demi sur les routes. Dans une ville, elle avait indirectement permis à un humain de sauver son âme alors qu'il l'avait vendu à un démon du clan Gremory. Par la suite, c'était Rias elle-même qui était venue la chercher et l'emmener au Makai pour qu'elle y reçoive l'éducation d'une dame de la haute société. Cela faisait six mois. Elle avait parfaitement réussi son apprentissage et ferait sa rentrée en première année du collège en compagnie de Rias après les vacances d'été. Comme la jeune héritière prenait des cours au Japon où le Clan Gremory avait de larges et riches territoires, la rentrée de septembre serait aussi celle du second trimestre mais Akeno était suffisamment intelligente pour prendre l'année en cours de route.

Les quatre habitants du Makai trouvèrent facilement le lieu d'émission de magie destructrice. Tout autour d'eux c'était le chaos, un chaos à l'échelle humaine mais un chaos tout de même. Plusieurs maisons étaient en feu et les pompiers courraient de partout pour les étendre et évacuer les personnes encore à l'intérieur. Les policiers, eux, avaient établis des barrages pour empêcher les gens de passer ou de barrer le passage aux ambulances qui allaient et venait sans fin. Au niveau du numéro 4 de la rue il y avait un large cratère encore fumant. Ce qui avait explosé avait non seulement rasé la maison mais aussi détruits plusieurs maisons aux alentours dont les débris enflammés avaient causes les incendies.

Après que Sirzechs eut utilisé son pouvoir de démon pour hypnotiser les gens afin qu'ils ne les remarquent pas, le groupe se rapprocha du cratère. Étant sur l'épicentre, il pouvait clairement discerner la signature magique de celui qui avait créé l'explosion. C'était familier oui, mais pas exactement ça.

« Est-ce que se serait…elle ? » demanda Rias à son frère.

Sirzechs fronça les sourcils et se concentra.

« C'est proche mais pas exactement… »

« En effet » ajouta Greyfia « Tout indique que la signature est semblable à celle de votre sœur. Cependant les différences me font penser plutôt à un parent proche…comme un enfant. »

« Tu veux dire que l'enfant de Lilith aurait fait ça ? »

Grayfia ne put qu'acquiescer. Rias sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à sa sœur, sa grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

Lilith Gremory était la cadette de Sirzechs et l'aînée de Rias. Nommée d'après la mère de tout les démons, parée d'une grande beauté notamment à cause de ses yeux d'un vert acide hérité de son grand-père, Lilith avant été l'héritière Gremory avant Rias. Mais elle n'aimait pas cette fonction et s'était enfui il y avait plus de vingt-cinq ans de cela. Malgré toutes les recherches de Lord Gremory dans le Makai comme sur Terre, nulle n'était jamais arrivé à la retrouver.

Rias était née bien après que sa sœur se soit enfui mais tout dans le palais était imprégné de son pouvoir et en particulier le petit jardin qu'elle avait entretenu avec amour pendant de long siècles quand elle parvenait à échapper à ses obligations d'héritière. Plus jeune, Rias avait l'habitude de venir se réfugier elle aussi dans ce jardin. Elle passait son temps couchée dans l'herbe à humer les douces odeurs végétales et aussi celle de la magie de cette grande sœur qu'elle n'avait pas connue.

Laissant Rias et Akeno aux bons soins de Greyfia, Sirzechs partit aux nouvelles. Il n'y avait nulle part de trace de sa sœur, seulement de sa progéniture. Lilith n'aurait jamais laissé son enfant seul sans elle, surtout, si comme le voyait Sirzechs, sa petite sœur chérie avait réalisé son rêve de se marier avec un homme qu'elle aime.

Il passa devant deux policiers qui étaient interviewé par des journalistes et s'arrêta quand il entendit quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Oui je vous entends Patrick ! » dit la journaliste qui passait en direct, probablement à l'édition de minuit au vue de l'heure « Je me trouve actuellement sur Privet Drive dans la petite ville de Little Whinging dans le Surrey où, à approximativement 22h30, s'est déroulé un drame. En effet une énorme explosion à soufflé la maison située au numéro 4 de cette rue et détruit les maisons environnantes. Les débris enflammés se sont écrasés sur les maisons intactes et c'est là que l'incendie a démarré. Le numéro 4 était habité par quatre personnes : Vernon Dursley, le directeur de Grunnings, une société de fabrication de perceuse, son épouse Pétunia, femme au foyer, ainsi que leur fils et leur neveu, Dudley et Harry, tout deux âges de 6 ans. Des quatre, seul, le jeune neveu des Dursley a survécu. J'ai avec moi deux membres des forces de l'ordre qui étaient familier du quartier. Dites-moi messieurs, que pouvez-vous me dire des Dursley ? »

« Oh vous savez, c'était des saints. Vernon Dursley était un pilier de la communauté et Pétunia était membre de beaucoup d'associations caritatives. Ils avaient même adopté leur neveu orphelin. Ils ont regretté, le gosse est un délinquant. »

« Vous voulez parler d'Harry Potter, le fils de la sœur de Pétunia Dursley ? »

« Ce gamin, on l'a vu y'a à peine quelques heures. Il avait fugué et on l'a ramené à son oncle et sa tante. Ils semblaient tellement inquiets ! Pauvre Vernon…vous savez, j'avais l'habitude de boire des coups avec lui. C'était un saint homme vous savez, élever un gamin comme celui là alors qu'on à un boulot aussi prenant.

« Merci Messieurs. Comme vous pouvez le voire cher téléspectateur, les feux sont loin d'être maîtrisés et les ambulances ne cessent d'aller et venir. Nous vous tiendrons informés des suites de cette catastrophe dans l'édition du matin. C'était Sharon Cole pour la BBC, à vous les studios. »

Alors que les policiers repartaient, Sirzechs interpella celui qui avait parlé. Usant de magie, il le subjugua afin de pouvoir lui poser des questions. Si une personne, qui plus est un enfant avait survécu à la décharge qui s'était produite ici, alors c'est qu'il devait forcément en être la source.

« L'enfant qui a survécu » demanda le Maoh « à quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

« Pas bien grand, en fait petit pour son âge. Il est maigre, il a des habits trop grands. Il a des cheveux noirs et une cicatrice sur le front. »

« Rien d'autres ? Ses yeux ? »

« Verts, très très vert…vert acide je dirais »

Grace à ses pouvoirs, il pouvait voire l'image qui venait à l'esprit de l'homme en ce moment même. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. La couleur des cheveux n'allait pas mais la couleur des yeux étaient trop proches de celle des yeux de sa sœur pour que ce soit un hasard.

L'enfant était vraiment petit et maigre…malingre même. Il paraissait gentil. Il voulait en savoir plus, plus sur l'enfant.

« Pourquoi est-il plus petit que la normal ? Pourquoi est-il maigre ? Pourquoi porte t'il des vêtements trop grands ? Répondez ! » Sirzechs se faisait plus pressant.

« Son oncle dit qu'il veut pas manger, qu'il gaspille la nourriture et qu'il déchire les vêtements qu'on lui achète alors il porte les vêtement de son cousin. Et s'il est petit, qu'est ce que j'en sais ? C'est peut être à force de se cogner partout. »

« Comment ça se cogner partout ? »

« Ben ouais, Vernon dit que le gosse est instable et qu'il pique des crises ou il hurle et se cogne partout. »

« Vous l'avez vu faire une de ces crises ? »

« Non mais Vernon ma raconté. Ça avait l'air impressionnant ! »

« Quelqu'un d'autre a été témoin de ça ? «

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? » répéta le policier

Sirzechs décida de laisser tomber ce problème.

« Pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'est un délinquant en puissance ? »

« Vous avez pas idée ! Il est voleur, menteur, ingrat, malpoli, capricieux »

Encore une fois, l'image que le démon percevait dans l'esprit du policier ne semblait avoir aucun rapport avec ses paroles.

« Vous l'avez vu faire ? »

« Non…Mais Vernon ma raconté pour sûr. Et Pétunia à aussi dit des choses comme ça à ma belle-sœur qui vit dans le quartier »

Sirzechs quitta le policier sans un au revoir et partit à la recherche de la femme dont l'image avait traversé l'esprit du policier quand il avait parlé de sa belle sœur.

Alors qu'il cherchait, une vieille dame attira son attention pendant quelques instants. Petite, voire rabougris, il traînait sur elle une odeur de chou bouilli assez écœurante. Cependant, en dessous, Sirzechs cru sentir un parfum plus subtil de magie humaine. Comme ce n'était que résiduel et que la vielle dame partait, Sirzechs ne s'attarda pas.

« Cette pauvre Pétunia ! » dit la belle-sœur du policier que le démon questionnait « Il lui arrivait d'en pleurer ! Vous m'entendez ? D'en pleu-rer ! Ce sale gosse lui donnait tellement de souci ! Et ses lunettes. Elle lui avait acheté une paire toute neuve à Londres et il les a cassé presque à la sortie de la boutique »

« Vous l'avez vu faire ? »

« Mais non, idiot ! Je vous ai dit que c'était à Londres ! C'est Pétunia qui me l'a dit ! Je ne bouge jamais d'ici, je ne suis pas une grande voyageuse comme Pétunia et son mari. Eux il leur arrivait de voyager loin ! »

« Et Harry partait avec eux ? »

« Mon Dieu ! Pensez donc ! Le petit était encore plus intenable en dehors de la maison. La première fois qu'ils avaient voulu l'emmener en voyage, il a fait un tel barouf au moment de monter dans l'avion qu'ils sont revenus ici ! Mais ils sont tellement charitables les Dursley qu'ils ont essayés plusieurs fois avec différents moyens de transport et à chaque fois c'était le même cirque ! Si ça avait été moi je te lui en aurais retourné une…

« Et tout ça, c'est Pétunia qui vous la raconté ? »

« Mais oui ! C'est ce que je me tue à vous raconter ! Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? »

Le Grand Satan décida de laisser passer l'insulte pour cette fois. Il avait encore des questions à lui poser.

« Et donc les Dursley ne sont plus parti ? »

« Si, mais ils laissaient le gosse chez la vielle Figg, sur Wisteria Walk »

« Et sa sœur ? Pétunia vous à telle parlé de sa sœur ? »

« Lily ? » Sirzechs frémit à ce nom si semblable à celui de sa sœur « en long en large et en travers. Elles étaient très proches étant jeune, Pétunia vénérait presque sa petite sœur. Et puis elle a commencé à traîné avec des gens bizarre et est allée dans leur école bizarre perdue en Ecosse. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça avait tout d'une secte. Pétunia disait que sa sœur en était devenue monstrueuse et mauvaise. A 16 ans elle est sortie avec un homme rencontré là bas, James Potter. Ils ont commencé à boire, à se droguer…et c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu l'accident qui leur a coûté la vie »

Le cœur de Sirzechs se brisa. Ainsi sa petite sœur était morte ? En vain il essayait de se dire que peut être il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, que c'était un hasard. Mais fallait regarder la vérité en face. Lilith Gremory était morte. Il retint à grand peine ses larmes. Personne ne l'aurait remarqué à cause de sa magie mais il se refusait à perdre du temps à pleurer alors que son neveu était peut être en danger.

Sirzechs mit fin à l'entretien peu après, il posa encore quelques question sur le fils Dursley et se vit répondre à quel point c'était un ange de gentillesse et de douceur….mais toujours selon Pétunia.

Sirzechs retourna alors vers l'endroit ou se trouvait son épouse et sa sœur. Quand il arriva, Grayfia semblait absorber par quelque chose et regardait dans le vide.

« Alors Onii-sama ? Quels sont les nouvelles ? »

« La source de l'explosion semble être un petit garçon aux yeux vert acide. Il semble bien être notre neveu. »

« Et Lilith-onee-sama ? »

Sirzechs détourna les yeux. Comprenant le message, ceux de Rias se remplirent de larmes et se précipita dans les bras de son amie. Akeno la serra très fort contre elle. La princesse démon voulait crier sa peine, mais tout comme son frère, elle attendrait, il y avait plus urgent à faire comme retrouver leur neveu.

Sirzechs leur raconta alors ce qu'il avait appris sur le jeune Harry Potter.

« C'est étrange…aucun des voisins n'a jamais vu Harry faire les choses que son oncle et sa tante disent qu'il a fait »

« Non en effet » dit Sirzechs « à mon avis les Dursley ont dissimulé les abus qu'ils lui ont fait subir derrières leur mensonges »

« Et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? » s'exclama Akeno avec indignation.

La jeune fille connaissait les abus qu'une famille pouvait faire subir à un enfant, les abus physique comme mentaux. Après la mort de sa mère, la famille de celle-ci l'avait recueilli mais à cause de son héritage non humain, elle avait été maltraité et jeté hors de chez elle.

« Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui refuse de voire Akeno-chan » répondit Sirzechs avec fatalité « les Dursley était des gens tellement biens sous tout rapport que les gens les ont cru sans hésiter. Ils étaient sans doutes soulager qu'ils leur donne des explications plausible qui leur permettait de se voiler la face. »

Il regarda le cratère et ses yeux se firent lointains.

« Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'y ai pas plus de dégât. Pour qu'on l'ait senti jusque dans le Makai, le pouvoir devait être d'une grande puissance. C'est la rue entière qui aurait dû être rasé…et même plus. »

« Il y avait des protections magiques autour de la maison » dit Grayfia en revenant vers eux « elles semblent avoir été posés par des magiciens humains pour repousser l'énergie maléfique. Il semble qu'en plus de l'empêcher d'entrer, elle l'ait empêché de sortir… »

« De la magie humaine ? » murmura Sirzechs.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il pressa les trois femmes de se dépêcher.

« Qu'y a-t-il Onii-sama ? »

« Tout à l'heure j'ai vu une femme qui portait des traces de magie humaine. Elle était probablement là pour voire comment se passait les choses et prévenir les magiciens. »

« Avons-nous quelque chose à craindre d'elle ? » interrogea Greyfia.

« Je ne pense pas. Il n'y avait que des traces de magie sur elle. Je doute qu'elle l'utilise elle-même. Cependant je préférerais éviter de devoir me confronter aux magiciens. »

En faisant parler un ambulancier, ils apprirent que tous les blessés avaient été amenés d'urgence au King Edward Hospital, dans le comté de Windsor, qui se trouvait à peine à 15 minutes de là.

Ils se téléportèrent directement dans un recoin des jardins et rejoignirent l'accueil. À l'intérieur, c'était la pagaille. De nombreux brancards étaient simplement stationnés contre les murs en attendant de disposer d'une chambre et de soins. Des infirmières et des docteurs courraient de partout, allant de brancards en brancards pour prélever des noms, faire des diagnostics et prodiguer soins et analyses. Toutes les dix minutes, les ambulanciers amenaient de nouveaux blessés. Apparemment, si l'énergie de l'explosion avait été contenue, ce n'était pas le cas du souffle qui avait causé un énorme carambolage sur l'autoroute à côté.

Sirzechs arrêta une infirmière et la subjugua pour obtenir des réponses. Il du y mettre plus de force que d'habitude pour l'arrêter dans sa course. Cela devait être une très bonne infirmière pour lutter ainsi contre son emprise mentale afin d'aller soigner des patients.

« Où se trouve Harry Potter ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le survivant de la maison qui a explosé ! L'enfant ! »

« En trauma »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirzechs, peu familier avec le langage des hôpitaux.

« En service de traumatologie. La porte la bas ! »

« Quelle chambre ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Vous m'en posez des questions ! J'ai autre chose à faire ! »

Et elle les planta là. Agréablement surpris par le professionnalisme des infirmières, Sirzechs entraîne les autres vers la porte qu'elle leur avait indiquée. A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent un médecin qui les conduisit à un brancard posé contre le mur du fond. Sirzechs le reconnu grâce aux images qu'il avait vu de lui : petit, malingre, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. La seule différence était ses cheveux. Alors que dans les visions ils étaient noirs et désordonnés, ici, ils étaient lisse, atteignaient à peu près ses épaules et étaient d'une couleur rouge sang. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Harry était bien un Gremory.

« Pourquoi n'est il pas dans une chambre ? » demanda Rias.

« On n'a plus de chambre de libre et on doit les garder pour ceux qui risquent de rester longtemps. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il peut sortir ? »

« Aussi étrange que ça paraisse, il n'a rien. Du moins rien de grave. Des égratignures, des bleus, bref, aucun signe qu'il ait été au centre d'une explosion. C'est incompréhensible. »

Sirzechs se retint de dire que s'il n'avait rien c'est qu'il était lui-même le centre de l'explosion.

« Ce qui m'inquiète ce sont les traces de traumatismes antérieurs… »

La femme en blouse blanche s'arrêta.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux.

« Oui » dit Sirzechs en interrompant la réponse indignée de sa sœur qui n'aurait pas manqué de fuser. « Mais nous venons de l'apprendre. C'est notre neveu, le fils de notre sœur qui s'est enfui de la maison il y a plus de dix ans… »

« Oh ! » dit le docteur mi soulagée mi attendrie « alors ce pauvre enfant à encore quelqu'un, c'est bien »

« Vous parliez de traumatismes antérieurs ? » demanda Greyfia en la sortant de ses pensées.

« Oh ? Oui ! Des traumatismes antérieurs. Des signes d'abus en fait, malnutrition, violences répétées…et nous n'avons pas encore pu lui faire passer de test dans ce sens parce qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé, mais nul doute qu'ils montreront aussi des signes d'abus psychologiques. Ce coma est d'ailleurs l'une des deux choses qui nous préoccupe à son sujet. Nous lui avons fait faire des radios, une IRM, des tests sanguins mais rien qui ne nous permet de en dire la raison avec certitude. »

Sirzechs avait commencé à paniquer quand il avait entendu parler des tests. Il fallait à tout pris qu'ils récupèrent tout cela dm afin qu'ils ne puissent pas se rendre compte qu'Harry n'était pas complètement humain.

Rias l'interrompit dans ses pensée en posant une question à la femme médecin.

« Vous parliez de deux choses qui vous préoccupaient, quel est la seconde »

« La seconde c'est une irrégularité sur l'une de ses radios »

Elle sortit une feuille de plastique foncé de la grande enveloppe fixée au bout du brancard et la dirigea vers la lumière. C'était une radio d'un torse ou d'un dos, probablement ceux d'Harry qui montraient de long traits sombres de chaque côté du sternum.

En voyant cela, Sirzechs comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et utilisa une grande partie de son pouvoir pour hypnotiser le médecin afin qu'elle lui remette toutes les radios. En effet, les deux traits sombres étaient en fait les ailes démoniaques d'Harry repliés dans son corps. Ils devaient s'estimer heureux que celles-ci soient reste à l'intérieur du corps du garçon et n'ai été vu par quiconque.

Puis le grand Maoh enroula délicatement le petit corps de l'enfant dans la couverture blanche et le prit dans ses bras.

« Greyfia… » commença-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

« Oui Sirzechs-sama, je retrouve tous les échantillons et les différents tests effectuer sur le jeune maître et je les détruis avant de revenir au Makai. »

« Ne les détruit pas, ramène les tout simplement »

« Bien comprit »

Protégés par une compulsion mentale qui empêchait quiconque de remarquer qu'ils emmenaient un patient, Sirzechs, Rias et Akeno se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, ils retournèrent à l' endroit où ils étaient arrivés et de se préparèrent à se téléporter jusqu'à leur palais. Ils n'en n'eurent pas le temps car un cercle magique d'un jaune doré se matérialisa sois leurs pieds. Sans avoir la possibilité de s'échapper, ils furent transporté dans une aire d'arrivée quelque peu semblable à celle du palais Gremory mais arborant le sceau du clan Baal.

Devant eux se dressait un jeune homme qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, avec un corps d'athlète, de courts cheveux noirs dressés sur sa tête et des yeux violets qui regardait le groupe d'un air mi moqueur mi réprobateur.

« Si je m'attendais à ce que le fier clan Gremory se glisse ainsi sur un territoire qui n'est pas le sien comme un voleur » dit Sairaorg Baal, l'héritier en titre du clan Baal. « Quand le vieux m'a demandé de m'occuper de transgresseurs, je pensais que c'était encore une façon à lui de me montrer qu'il ne me pense pas digne de ma place d'héritier mais je dois dire que je suis flatté. Il semblerait que je sois le seul à pouvoir affronter Sirzechs Lucifer en personne et avoir une chance de gagner »

L'histoire de Sairaorg était complexe. Aîné de Lord Baal, il avait été exilé avec sa mère Misla aux confins du territoire par le clan, son père en tête, parce qu'il n'avait pas là possibilité de faire appel au fameux pouvoir de destruction du clan Baal. Considéré comme un échec, il a donc été écarté de la succession et remplacé par son demi-frère Magdaran.

Harcelé par les démons de basses extractions il avait, sous les conseils de sa mère, trouvé un autre moyen de devenir fort en endurcissant son corps au-delà de ses limites. Il devint donc assez puissant pour battre son demi-frère et prendre sa place légitime en tant qu'héritier du clan Baal.

Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas à Lord Baal qui, depuis ce jour lui donnait toutes sortes de missions soit difficiles à accomplir, soit dégradantes. Il avait jusque là réussit avec brio, décrochant par la même le titre de démon le plus fort parmi la jeune génération.

Mais Sirzechs voulait éviter d'engager les hostilités. Il avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour mettre l'héritier Baal à genoux mais son précieux fardeau, ainsi que les jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient lui interdisaient de commencer un combat. Il se demandait encore quoi faire quand Rias s'avança et, pinçant les côtés de sa courte robe, fit une profondeur révérence.

« Au nom du clan Gremory et en tant que son héritière, je tiens à présenter mes excuses au Clan Baal représenté ici par l'héritier du titre de chef de clan, Sairaorg Baal, pour nous êtres introduit sur votre territoire sans votre permission et sans même vous avoir mis au courent »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant qu'un grand rire s'élève dans la salle.

« Que de grands mots pour une si petite fille ! » dit Sairaorg après avoir fini de rire « mais qu'importe les discours ce qui m'intéresse c'est de me battre. Je voudrais voir ce que vaut la force contre celle du grand Sirzechs Lucifer »

C'était le rêve de Sairaorg de pouvoir battre un à un tout les Grands Satan et de devenir le prochain unique Satan à régner sur le Makai.

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir, Héritier de Baal, malheureusement je ne suis pas maintenant en position de battre. »

C'est alors que pour la première fois, Sairaorg remarqua le précieux paquet que portait le Maoh.

« Quoi ? Tu as refais un autre gosse à Greyfia et j'étais pas au courent ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon enfant mais celui de Lilith »

La phrase eue pour effet de faire taire le démon aux cheveux noirs. Il cligna des yeux et répéta :

« Lilith ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ? »

« D'après ce qu'on sait, elle est morte. L'enfant est son fils, Harry »

Pour Sairaorg, la nouvelle fut comme recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il commença à étouffer et finalement tomba à genoux.

« Lilith ? Morte ? Imposs… »

Il avait beaucoup aimé sa jeune cousine. En fait, le domaine où lui et sa mère avaient été exilé bordait le territoire Gremory et notamment une petite maison d'été que Lilith adorait. Ils s'étaient rencontrés l'un de ces étés, quand elle l'avait défendu contre une bande de démon inférieur qui le martyrisait. D'abord jaloux d'elle parce qu'elle possédait le pouvoir que lui n'aurait jamais, elle avait tant insisté qu'ils avaient finit par devenir amis et s'étaient revus chaque étés pendant des années. Elle était comme ça Lilith, douce, gentille, intelligente mais aussi terrifiante quand elle se fâchait contre quelqu'un et pugnace quand elle désirait quelque chose et elle avait désirée être son amie.

Son départ, lui avait brisé d'autant plus le cœur qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. Il avait cependant eu le secret espoir qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Jusque là, il avait espéré qu'elle soit heureuse.

Le puissant démon s'approcha en titubant de l'enfant. Il le regarda quelques instants et enleva une mèche de son visage, caressait sa joue.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Six ans »

« Il est si petit… »

« Il y a des preuve que sa famille l'a…maltraité »

« Je vais les tuer ! Ou sont-ils ? »

« Morts. L'éveil de ses pouvoirs a causé une explosion qui a pulvérisé sa maison et ses occupants sauf lui. »

« Et…et Lilith ? »

« Elle a réussi je ne sais comment a se faire adopter par une famille d'humains. La personne chez qui Harry vivait était la grande sœur qu'elle avait dans cette famille, Pétunia. »

« Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande sœur » dit Sairaorg d'une voix éteinte « Elle trouvait que les grands frères étaient si ennuyants. Comment est-elle morte ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

« Je ne suis pas sur. Pétunia à dit à ses amies qu'elle a épousé un vaurien rencontré dans une secte et qu'ils seraient mort dans un accident de voiture à cause d'une trop grande consommation de drogue est d'alcool mais…

« C'est un mensonge ! » s'emporta l'héritier Baal d'une vois enragé. « Lilith ne se serait jamais comporte comme ça, elle n'aurait pas mit la vie de son enfant ou la sienne en danger de cette façon et elle… »

« Je sais ! » l'interrompit Sirzechs « Elle n'aurait pas non plus choisit d'épouser un homme qui ne serait pas digne de son amour et de notre respect à tout les deux. »

« Alors comment est elle morte ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je pense que les magiciens anglais y sont pour quelque chose. La maison était protégée par de la magie humaine et j'ai aperçu l'un de leurs envoyés. Tu sais à quel point les sociétés de magiciens sont secrètes ? Il est probable que Lilith soit allé dans une école de magicien et qu'elle en ait épousé un. Quand à sa mort…je ne peux rien dire pour le moment….mais rassure-toi » ajouta-t-il quand il vit Sairaorg ouvrir la bouche pour parler « J'enverrais Greyfia enquêter pour savoir ce qui s'est passé »

Sairaorg hocha la tête doucement. Il caressa à nouveau la joue d'Harry et demanda :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« D'après les médecins humains, il n'est que très peu blessé si on occulte les blessures causées par sa famille auparavant. Cependant, il ne se réveille pas et ils ne savent pas pourquoi. »

« Tu dois le faire examiner par un médecin ! »

« C'est ce que je pensais faire une fois rentré.»

Sairaorg hocha la tête.

« C'est bien…vous pouvez y aller » dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Sirzechs invoqua sa magie et le sceau des Gremory apparu en dessous de lui.

« Au fait Sirzechs ! »

Le Maoh releva la tête vers le jeune démon.

« Quand il ira mieux, je pourrais le voir ? »

Sirzechs sourit et hocha la tête avant de disparaître avec son précieux fardeau et les deux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient.

À suivre...

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous en êtes content. Moi j'en suis content. Bon y'a pas beaucoup de Rias et Akeno passe presque complètement à la trappe mais bon...finalement c'est pas mal qu'il y ait plus de Sirzechs vu qu'il va être moins présent dans la suite, notamment dans les chapitres qui suivront l'histoire des animés.

Petite info, l'hôpital ou est emmène Harry existe bien. J'en ai cherché un vrai situé le plus près possible de l'endroit exact où se situe la ville imaginaire de Little Whinging. Cool non ?

Je dois dire que le développement du personnage de Sairaorg était…inattendu…même pour moi. Comme d'habitude je développe sur des persos ou de situations que j'avais pas du tout l'intention de développer au départ et je me retrouve avec un chapitre long mais plus court par rapport au développement de l'histoire…Bref, j'espère qe ça vous plaira et que ceux qui connaissent pas l'anime comprennent bien tout

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Highschool DxD, je dis attention Spoiler !

Pour les autres je tiens à affirmer : non Akeno n'est pas ENCORE un démon. Selon le wiki, elle est encore mi humaine, mi (spoil total) quand elle va pour la première fois dans le Makai et ne devient démon qu'après.

Ce sera d'ailleurs l'occasion de parler de cet élément fondamental de l'histoire : les pièces démoniaques et peut être même les jeux de classement.

Bisous a tous et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3 : 666 sceaux

Je tiens à préciser d'abord parce que j'ai eu des remarques à ce sujet : c'est ce qu'on appelle un « Dumbledore bashing » en anglais. Ça veut dire que Dumby est méchant. Dans certaines fics ou il est comme ça, c'est aussi le cas de Ron, Ginny et Molly Wesley voir d'Hermione. Je vous rassure, Hermione sera gentille…enfin autant que faire se peut quand les héros sont des démons. Pour les weasley je sais pas encore, je verrais.

* * *

Voca :

\- roppyaku : 600. Irrégulier. Composé de roku (6) et hyaku (100)

\- roku jyū : 60. Composé de roku (6) et jyū (10). Jyū se prononce Jyuu

\- fuu : sceau (pas de pluriel en japonais)

\- Youkun : jeune seigneur

\- dono : suffixe vieillot pour désigner un seigneur ou une personne de rang élevée

\- jou-chan (familier)/oujou (respectueux)/Ojou-sama (très respectueux : jeune maîtresse peut être utilisé en suffixe

\- Sensei : marque de respect utilisé pour les médecins, les professeurs et les scientifiques. Souvent utilisé en suffixe.

\- Heika : votre majesté. Peut être utilisé en suffixe.

\- kashikomarimashita : bien comprit

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 3 : 666 sceaux / roppyaku roku jyū roku fuu

.

Minerva McGonagall était une femme posée. Enfin la plupart du temps. Il lui arrivait de s'énerver quand un élève était prit à faire quelque chose de stupide mais au final elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, juste énervé.

Mais cette fois elle était en colère. Une colère noire. Elle parcourait les couloirs de l'école d'un pas rapide, sa robe écossaise volant dans son dos.

Elle revenait de Wisteria Walk à Little Whinging où Albus l'avait envoyé quelques temps plus tôt quand certains de ses instruments avaient explosé. Alors que le vénérable sorcier essayer de découvrir ce qui s'était passé depuis son bureau, la sous-directrice avait emprunté la cheminée de son bureau et s'était retrouvée chez la cracmol.

Ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait bouleversée et mise aussi très en colère.

Arrivée devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, elle cria le mot de passe d'une voix si effrayante que la gargouille se dépêcha de la laisser passer de peur de subir ses foudres.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit tellement fort que le battant claqua contre le mur, faisant sursauter les deux personnes qui se trouvaient là.

« Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix tellement forte qu'elle fit trembler les vitres.

Severus Rogue, que le directeur avait interrompu dans ses dernières corrections de copies d'examens et appelé pour son expertise en magie noire, frissonna et il s'en fallu de peu pour qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Heureusement, ces années comme espion à paraître adorer et respecter non pas un mais deux vieux sorciers complètement cinglés lui avait forgé un masque à tout épreuve. Il était tout de même très retourné par le ton de la sous-directrice.

Il avait été son élève, puis son collègue, et jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu élever la voix aussi fort, même contre les maraudeurs…ou même contre lui. Et en plus elle s'adressait au directeur, un homme qu'elle avait soutenu et secondé toute sa vie.

D'un pas fermé et ignorant complètement son collègue, elle s'approcha du directeur, un doigt en avant.

« Je vous avez prévenu il me semble ! Je vous avez dit que ce n'était pas une famille pour lui ! Que ces gens étaient mauvais ! »

« Calmez-vous Minerva, je vous en prie ! Et dites-moi clairement ce qui se passe. »

La vieille sorcière, la bouche pincée, souffla par le nez. Puis elle se massa les tempes, respira un coup et repris.

« Les Dursley sont mort. Leur maison à explosé. »

« Quoi ! Et Harry ? »

« D'après ce que m'as dit Arabella, il était au centre de l'explosion mais il va bien, ils l'ont emmenés à l'hôpital. Il a du se protéger avec de la magie accidentelle. »

 _Ou c'est lui qui a provoqué l'explosion_ , pensa Severus qui planchait depuis déjà une heure sur les enregistrements des appareils détruits de Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait eut aucune autre magie que la sombre énergie inconnue qui avait ravagée la maison.

« Il faut aller le chercher tout de suite » dit Dumbledore en se précipitant vers la porte.

« Une minute Albus, vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! » s'exclama la femme en le retenant par la manche.

« Mais il faut aller récupérer Harry »

« Harry est dans un hôpital et selon les hommes qui l'ont conduits là bas, il n'est pas blessé. Nous devons d'abord discuter de ce qu'Arabella m'a appris. N'êtes vous jamais allé la voir pour prendre des nouvelles de Harry ?

« Si…de temps en temps…elle était souvent alarmiste mais je pensais qu'elle exagérant… »

« Qu'elle exagérait ? Qu'elle exagérait ! Albus ! D'après ce qu'elle entendu, Pétunia a dit à toutes ces amies que sa sœur était devenu une alcoolique et une droguée et que c'était pour ça qu'elle et son mari s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture ! »

« Il est plus que probable qu'elle ait dit ça pour que les gens évitent le sujet et qu'elle n'ait pas à mentir… »

« Mais d'après Arabella, elle le disait tout le temps ! Et le jeune Harry ! D'après elle il était toujours maigre, efflanqué et sale et avait parfois des bleus. Quand elle l'avait chez elle il arrivait qu'il sursaute quand elle l'approchait ou le touchait ! Je suis sur qu'il a été maltraité Albus ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Je ne sais pas si je vous pardonnerais. »

Intérieurement Dumbledore bouillait. Les choses se dégradaient à vitesse grand V et il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il commençait à perdre ses pions et il n'aimait pas ça.

Mettre Harry chez les Dursley avait été la meilleure idée qu'il ait trouvé. Un environnement aussi peu sécuritaire chez un enfant aurait immanquablement créé un manque de confiance en soi qu'il aurait exploité pour que l'enfant fasse ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait eu son petit héros à disposition, une arme bien pratique à agiter devant les autres.

Le prestige qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il se trouvait seul à se dresser contre Grindelwald lui avait fait comprendre une chose. En tant que sorcier le plus puissant du monde, comme on l'appelait, il avait un devoir envers le monde sorcier, celui de se montrer un leader et de diriger les sorcier pour leur plus grand bien.

Il savait aussi que, s'il battait Grindelwald, ce qu'il devait faire incessamment sous peu pour ne pas être considéré comme un imposteur, le prestige qu'il en retirerait serait grand mais ne durerait pas. Il fallait donc qu'il lui trouve un remplaçant.

Tom Jedusor était une cible facile. Orphelin, né d'un père moldus qui l'avait abandonné et d'une mère quasi cracmol mais complètement folle, il s'était révélé d'un potentiel magique plus fort que la moyenne, une nouvelle qui aurait fait s'effondrer toutes les théories sur la pureté du sang. Dumbledore avait vu les ravages que pouvaient faire une enfance dépourvue d'amour quand il était allé le chercher à l'orphelinat. Il s'était alors mit à le surveiller. Quand il avait vu que Jedusor croyait que c'était son père qui était sorcier puisque sa mère n'aurait pas pu mourir si elle avait été sorcière, il avait fait en sorte de mettre entre ses mains les documents prouvant sans aucun doute possible que son père était un moldus. Ce geste avait été le domino qui avait fait avancer son plan. En 1944, quand Jedusor était sorti de Poudlard avec d'excellentes notes à ses ASPIC, Dumbledore avait un peu cessé de le surveiller pour se consacrer à sa guerre contre Grindelwald qu'il réussit à battre en 1945, lors d'un duel mémorable.

Cela avait conforté Dumbledore sur le fait qu'il devait diriger les sorciers. Cependant, quand on l'avait approché après la victoire pour lui offrir le poste de Ministre de la Magie, il l'avait refusé. En effet il savait que, pour que sa domination soit totale, il devait commencer par éduquer les plus jeunes esprits. C'est comme ça qu'il choisit d'être nommé Directeur de Poudlard.

Puis la guerre contre Voldemort avait commencé et à nouveau les sorciers s'en étaient presque remis totalement à lui. Puis il avait eu un entretien avec une certaine Sybille Trelawney qui lui avait fait une prophétie. Croyant au début à un canular, il avait abandonné la sorcière à sa consommation d'alcool. Mais plus tard, il avait reçu une note du Département des Mystères comme quoi sa prophétie avait bien été enregistrée.

Le premier moment de colère passé, puisque la prophétie ne le désignait pas du tout, il avait réfléchi pour savoir comment il allait tourner cela à son avantage. Ce fut Minerva qui lui avait apporté la solution. Début Juillet, Celle-ci était venue dans son bureau lui annoncer que Lily Potter et Alice Londubat, toutes deux ayant été des étudiantes émérites, étaient proche de leur terme et devraient accoucher fin juillet.

C'est à ce moment là que son idée avait jaillit. Si cette fois au lieu de créer un Seigneur des Ténèbres, il créait un Héros. Par de nombreuses manipulation, il avait réussit à faire en sorte de recréer les événements ayant conduit à la prophétie de Trelawney mais cette fois il s'était assuré de lui donner un second témoin. Il avait choisit pour cela l'un des pions qu'il espérait plus tard devenir productif, Severus Rogue.

Enfant ayant le sang d'une très noble famille sorcière et du sang moldus, il ressemblait à Tom mais son amour impossible pour la jeune Evans qui avait fini avec son pire ennemi en faisait un personnage qui lui serait plus facile de manipuler.

Il avait fait en sorte que Severus n'entende qu'une partie de la prophétie et avait commencé à mettre les choses en place. Tout d'abord, il avait prévenu les Londubat et les Potter de la prophétie et les avait enjoins à se cacher. Les Londubat était une bonne famille mais ne valaient pas les Potter donc Dumbledore savait que Voldemort se concentrerait sur ces derniers. Il avait influencé Sirius pour qu'il renonce à devenir Gardien du Secret et choisisse Peter à la place.

Dumbledore avait été ravie. Peter le faible, Peter le suiveur était facile à duper, facile à séduire et comme il s'y attendait, Voldemort était tombé dans son piège.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il y avait beaucoup d'incertitudes mais il avait bon espoir que ce fameux « pouvoir que le Seigneur de Ténèbres ignore » dont parlait la prophétie serait suffisant pour le vaincre.

Comble de joie pour lui, quelques temps après, le jeune Severus était venu se livrer et le prévenir de l'attaque imminente sur les Potter. Il avait réussit à lui faire accepter un travail d'espion en échange de la protection en cas de chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore avait promis et Severus s'était retrouvé empêtré dans la toile du vieillard. Il était sur que le jeune garçon serait un pion de choix plus tard, surtout pour le dressage de son jeune héros.

Pour plus de sûreté, il avait placé des alarmes autour de la maison des Potter pour le prévenir de toute intrusion et le soir d'Halloween 2001, elles s'étaient mises à sonner.

Dumbledore avait assisté à la désintégration du Lord Noir par une énergie noire et rouge qui lui était totalement inconnue. Prudent, il avait analysé la magie du bébé et posé des sceaux. Qu'il ait déjà senti des sceaux ne l'avait pas surprit. C'était une habitude d'en mettre quelques un sur les enfants des familles de sang pur à cause de la puissance des lignées magiques qui pouvaient détruire des enfants aussi jeunes exposés à autant d'énergie. Il n'y avait donc pas fait attention…mais il aurait dû.

0OoO0

Minerva lui criait toujours dessus quand Dumbledore demanda à Severus de les laisser.

Le jeune homme d'à peine 26 ans acquiesça et sorti. Il ne s'était pas interrogé sur la volonté du directeur d'être seul. Il avait été lui-même très retourné par les griefs de Minerva concernant le traitement du gamin Potter.

Severus ne voulait pas avoir pitié du fils de James. Mais dans les propos de Minerva, il s'est revu, lui, dans sa maison où son père, un riche moldus, avait fait régner sa loi de fer sur lui et sa mère. Plus discipline militaire qu'éducation, il avait lui aussi été battue, affamé, s'était retrouve isolé, sans personne…jusqu'à Lily. Elle avait été la lumière de sa vie. Ce n'était pas de l'amour…pas dans ce sens là du terme mais elle avait été plus comme une sœur. Une sœur qu'il avait trahie par dépit et qui était morte par sa faute.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il vit la porte du bureau d'Albus s'ouvrir et une Minerva en pleure en sortir.

« Je vous en prie Albus ! Il faut à tout pris aller chercher Harry ! »

« Je m'y rend tout de suite Minerva »

« Oh Albus ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée ! Mais maintenant que je sais que vous prenez les choses en main… »

Elle sourit à Dumbledore à travers ses larmes et s'en alla.

 _Ce n'est pas normal_ , pensa Severus. S'il n'avait jamais vu Minerva aussi en colère, il ne l'avait jamais vu non plus se calmer aussi vite.

Le directeur posa alors les yeux sur lui et les yeux noirs de Severus rencontrèrent ceux bleus et brillants du directeur.

« Severus, mon enfant, pourrais-je encore vous parler deux minutes ? »

Severus sentit un frisson dans son dos. Il ne devait pas y aller. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller et pourtant ses pieds bougèrent tout seul. Il entra dans le bureau et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Il se réveilla dans son bureau, la tête sur ses copies. Il émergea difficilement du sommeil et tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait. Il corrigeait ses copies, les dernières, et alors…alors rien, il avait dû s'endormir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais devant tant de nullité aussi. Il reprit son encre rouge et marqua un T sur la copie d'un Gryffondor. Et voilà, Justice était faite. Il avait hâte que le morveux Potter arrive à Poudlard pour lui réserver le même traitement et pire encore.

Une idée soudain lui traversa l'esprit. Sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait apprendre l'occlumencie.

0OoO0

Dès qu'Albus eut transplané dans la proximité du King Edward Hospital, il se lança le sortilège Ne-me-remarque-pas, sortilège bien nommé qui permet à une personne d'acquérir une semi invisibilité. En effet, on pourrait toujours le voir mais les gens ne feraient pas attention à lui et l'oublieraient rapidement.

Les horloges de l'hôpital indiquaient Minuit passé d'une demi-heure. Il devait se dépêcher et retrouver Harry et l'emmener. Où, il ne savait pas encore mais en attendant il le maintiendrait dans un coma magique.

Tout en cherchant, il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait. C'était dangereux mais nécessaire. Remettre Minerva sous son contrôle en lui donnant à nouveau de la potion de confiance c'était facile mais il faudrait à l'avenir qu'il lui en administre plus souvent. Quant à Severus, l'enfant était intelligent. Effacer ses souvenirs n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution mais c'était la seule sur l'instant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'apitoie sur le sort de Potter. Non, Severus Rogue devait être l'ennemi d'Harry à Poudlard. Ça renforcerait la couverture du mangemort et maintiendrait Harry dans un état de manque de confiance en lui qu'il pourrait exploiter.

Il avait des plans pour l'enfant. Plusieurs plans, en fait. S'il mourrait des mains de Voldemort alors il en ferait un martyr et le vengerai. S'il survivait, il serait alors facile de souligner les points communs avec Jedusor pour le faire passer pour un mage noir en puissance. S'il le poussait suffisamment à bout alors peut-être qu'il craquerait dans tous les cas, Dumbledore aurait un nouveau Nemesis et serait à nouveau le sauveur. Il y avait aussi la possibilité, et ce plan le séduisait décidément de plus en plus, qu'il transfère son esprit dans le corps du garçon afin de retrouver la jeunesse…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire dans son esprit en cherchant l'enfant. Cependant, il déchanta vite car personne ne semblait avoir vu l'enfant. Tous les blessés de l'explosion de Privet Drive étaient bien ici mais personne n'avait le souvenir d'un Harry Potter.

Dumbledore était paniqué. Il devait vite battre le rappel de ses troupes pour chercher l'enfant. C'est quand il commença à partir qu'il senti une sonde mental pénétrer son esprit. Fort de ses capacités de legilimens, Dumbledore répondit avec violence, cherchant à la fois à protéger son esprit et à percer celui de son adversaire. Le combat sembla durer des heures. Albus se tenait droit comme un piquet au milieu d'un hôpital bondé. N'étant pas vraiment invisible, on l'évitait.

Finalement, l'ennemi se retira. Il n'avait pas tout les renseignements qu'il voulait mais ce serait suffisant. Il s'extirpa de l'esprit du vieux sorcier non sans avoir avant effacé les traces de son passage. Le vieillard serait incapable de remonter jusqu'à lui…ou plutôt à elle.

Cachée dans un coin, Grayfia, attendit que le sorcier s'en aille pour se téléporter jusqu'au Makai.

0OoO0

Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa était à son bureau du Palais Gremory. Au service du clan Gremory depuis environ 500 ans, c'était un homme entre deux âges, les cheveux blonds clair, tirés en arrières mais s'arrêtant en haut de la nuque, une moustache et une petite barbiche en forme d'ancre de la même couleur et des yeux d'un vert lime. Il avait un ait strict et ne souriait pratiquement jamais.

Il portait le plus souvent des vêtements d'époque simples : une tunique longue à manches raides et col fermé et par-dessus un manteau aux manches fendus jusqu'aux épaules et ouvert sur le devant ainsi qu'un chapeau se rapprochant du turban et dont le pan reposait sur l'une de ses épaules.

Il avait vécue une vie bien rempli. Né à Cologne, en Allemagne, il était considéré encore aujourd'hui comme l'un des plus fameux ésotériste et occultiste de son temps ce qui lui valut le surnom d'Archimage. Il était également connu pour ses vastes connaissances dans d'autres domaines. Il parlait l'allemand, sa langue maternelle ainsi que le français, l'italien, l'espagnol, l'anglais, le latin, le grec et l'hébreu et maîtrisait de nombreuses disciplines comme l'astrologie, la magie, les lettres classiques, la médecine, le droit, la philosophie, la kabbale, la diplomatie, l'espionnage et les explosifs.

Mais à la fin de sa vie, couché sur un lit d'hôpital à Grenoble, affaiblie par un séjour prolongé en prison à cause d'écrits sur la reine mère Louise de Savoie, mère de François Ier, il voulait encore plus de savoir, plus apprendre, plus découvrir. Il avait donc invoqué un démon espérant obtenir la vie éternelle.

Le démon qui était venu n'était autre que le Seigneur Zeoticus Gremory, père de Sirzechs et Rias. Celui-ci lui avait bien offert la vie éternelle mais pour cela il l'avait transformé en démon et fait devenir son serviteur.

En effet, la grande guerre entre les démons, les anges et les anges déchus ayant décimé les rangs des trois camps, pour que leur espèce ne disparaisse pas les démons durent transformer des gens d'autres espèces en démon en les liants à eux. C'est ainsi qu'est né le système des Pièces Démoniaques. Chaque démon au sang pur de haut rang se voyait remettre quinze pièces d'échec créés à partir de cristaux magiques très spéciaux. Ces pièces correspondaient aux seize pièces du jeu d'échec moins le roi que le démon représentait. Il suffisait par la suite au démon d'utiliser une ou plusieurs pièces sur une personne afin de le faire renaître sous la forme d'un démon.

C'est ainsi qu'étaient formées les Suites. Chaque démon avait sa Suite composé d'un maximum de 15 démons mais il arrivait qu'une Suite complète en comporte moins. En effet, il était possible que plusieurs pièces, généralement semblables soient nécessaires à la réincarnation en démon.

C'est ainsi qu'Agrippa était entré dans la Suite de Zeoticus Gremory en devenant son Fou, une pièce qui augmentait considérablement la force magique du nouveau démon et lui permettait de lancer de puissants sortilèges.

Mais Agrippa n'était pas un magicien des plus puissants. Sa force magique dépassait à peine celle des démons intermédiaires. Cependant, depuis qu'il était démon, il avait considérablement augmenté ses connaissances notamment en sciences anciennes et modernes et en magie ce qui lui avait value d'être nommé vice chef ingénieur de l'Institut de Recherche sur les Pouvoirs Démoniaques par Sirzechs Lucifer lui-même.

Agrippa leva les yeux de son travail lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Sans bouger de son bureau, il dit à la personne qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Un serviteur démon de basse classe ouvrit la porte et s'inclina.

« Maître Agrippa. Sa majesté Sirzechs Lucifer a requis votre présence d'urgence dans l'ancienne chambre de Lilith-sama. »

« La chambre de Lilith-oujou ? Pourquoi cela ? »

« Il n'en a pas fait mention. »

« Très bien, j'arrive »

Il se leva, lissa le devant de sa tunique et sortit de la chambre sans même regarder le serviteur qui s'inclina sur son passage.

Des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Il avait beaucoup travaillé avec la Princesse Lilith qui était passionnée par les recherches sur la magie démoniaque. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas trop prise par ses devoirs, elle était le plus souvent avec lui à lui servir d'assistante de recherche.

Il se souvenait de certaines soirées où, après le dîner, ils s'asseyaient dans l'un des salons pour deviser sur telle ou telle théorie plus ou moins farfelues.

Marchant d'un pas vif, il arriva rapidement vers la porte des appartements. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver un autre homme.

« Mathers » dit Agrippa d'une voix froide.

« Cornelius » répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire en utilisant le nom de famille de d'Agrippa et non ce surnom que tout le monde utilisait.

MacGregor Mathers, de son nom complet Samuel Liddell « MacGregor » Mathers, avait été, tout comme Agrippa, l'une des figures majeur de l'occultisme mais 400 après, entre la fin du XIXe et le début du XXe siècle. Il est notamment connu pour avoir créé l'Ordre hermétique de la Golden Dawn, l'aurore dorée, une loge de passionnés qui étudiait et enseignait les arts occultes.

Ses travaux sur la magie et sur la démonologie étaient très connus dans les milieux ésotériques mais aussi par l'Église. Avant que ceux-ci n'aient pu faire quelque chose contre lui, Sirzechs en avait fait son Fou.

Son unique Fou en vérité car il avait eu besoin de ses deux pièces de Fou pour ressusciter Mathers. Il était devenu un magicien extrêmement puissant qui était encore une sommité en matière de magie.

Il était d'apparence jeune, peut-être la vingtaine, sa transformation l'ayant considérablement rajeuni. Beaucoup considéraient son apparence ensorcelante à cause de ses yeux verts fendus comme ceux d'un reptile et son petit sourire énigmatique. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés, noirs naturellement méchés de blond.

Il portait le plus souvent une longue tunique écarlate d'allure coûteuse et promenait partout une aura des plus angoissantes.

Les deux ne s'aimaient guère mais étaient en fait plus rivaux qu'ennemies, du moins du point de vue du plus jeune, l'autre pestant continuellement contre lui. Agrippa était toujours très sérieux et Mathers toujours très moqueur.

« Vous ici mon cher » dit Mathers avec un accent sifflant.

« Sa Majesté à souhaité ma présence. »

« La mienne aussi, quelle coïncidence »

Agrippa renifla et ouvrit la porte. Dans la chambre, Sa Majesté Lucifer ainsi que Rias-oujou, la jeune Akeno et Avicenne-Sensei, le second Fou de Zeoticus Gremory et le médecin attitré du Clan, étaient rassemblés autour du grand lit. Celui-ci était occupé. Par un jeune garçon qui semblait plongé dans le coma, à l'allure fragile mais aux cheveux d'un rouge sang qui témoignait de son ascendance.

« Il était temps messieurs ! » dit Avicenne de sa voie grave.

Considéré comme l'un des plus grands médecins du XIe siècle, il avait attiré l'attention du Seigneur Gremory lorsque celui-ci avait utilisé ses talents pour le soigner. D'une nature croyante mais peu pratiquante de l'islam, Avicenne avait tout de même accepté de suivre Zeoticus et de faire partie de sa Suite. Doués de grands pouvoirs magiques, il ne les utilisait jamais que pour soigner.

D'allure vénérable et âgé (la transformation en démon semblait agir différemment sur le physique des gens), il était chauve et portait seulement une moustache et une barbiche taillé finement et entourant sa bouche. Ses vêtements étaient composés d'une tunique couleur lin serré à la taille par une ceinture ocre et décorées d'arabesques de la même couleur. Par-dessus il portait un manteau comme celui d'Agrippa mais de la même couleur lin que sa tunique et avec des manches mi longues brodés d'ocre.

Il avait un caractère calme et posé mais souvent cynique et ironique avec les autres.

« Pourquoi nous a-t-on fais venir ? Pour cet enfant ? Qui est-il ? » demanda Agrippa.

« C'est bien pour cet enfant que vous êtes là. Il s'agit du Youkou Harry Potter, le fils de Lilith-sama. »

La surprise saisit les deux hommes et les empêcha de parler pendant quelques temps. Sirzechs en profita pour raconter aux deux hommes ce qu'il savait de la vie de l'enfant et ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce fut finalement Mathers qui repris ses esprits le premier.

« Que peut-on faire ? »

« J'ai soigné l'intégralité des blessures physiques et ferais un travail de plus longue haleine pour réparer les dégâts que les sévices et la malnutrition ont causé à son corps »

« Des sévices ! » S'exclama Agrippa.

« Mais les plus important... » l'interrompit le médecin « …c'est ce que j'ai trouvé en analysant la magie de l'enfant. »

« C'est pour cela que nous avons fait appel à nos deux plus éminent experts en magie » termina Sirzechs.

Normalement, une telle affirmation aurait été me début d'un débat animé entre les deux sur le mérite de leur qualités respectives, mais cette fois, aucun d'eux ne dit rien.

Ils se penchèrent sur le chétif petit garçon avec Avicenne et fermèrent les yeux, forçant leur esprit à dépasser les limites de leur corps. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement immergés dans la magie d'Harry qui se matérialisa autour d'eux.

« C'est sa magie ? » demanda Mathers en désignant une sphère de belle taille d'un vert émeraude qui flottait dans le noir du vide. « Elle est très impressionnante mais les fluctuations qui l'agitent sont en effet préoccupante sans compter…ceci »

Ce qu'il avait montré était une sphère d'un noir d'encre qui tournait autour de la magie du garçon comme un satellite. Il émanait de cette chose une impression plus que maléfique.

« C'est en effet préoccupant. » acquiesça Avicenne « cependant ce n'est pas le plus urgent »

« Je croyais que le problème venait de sa magie »

« C'est exact mais en vérité il ne s'agit que de l'une de ses magies. »

« L'enfant à plusieurs magies ? » demanda Agrippa.

« Il est à moitié démon et à moitié magicien » précisa Avicenne « Il possède un héritage magique des deux côtés »

« Fascinant » murmura Mathers.

« Et l'autre ? » demanda Agrippa.

« Levez les yeux ! »

C'est ce que firent les deux hommes qui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Au dessus deux se dressaient une énorme colonne de magie d'une couleur rouge sang mêlé de noir. Elle était tellement haute qu'ils ne pouvaient en mesurer la force. Mathers s'y essaya bien mais même avec son pouvoir supérieur il n'arriva pas à en saisir toute l'ampleur. Il avait déjà analysé de grands pouvoirs comme celui de Sirzechs ou de Grayfia mais il était dépasse par le pouvoir contenu dans un si petit enfant.

« C'est…c'est impossible » balbutia-t-il « un tel…pouvoir »

« Cette forme est étrange. La représentation physique d'une magie à généralement la forme d'une sphère, pas d'une colonne…à moins que… »

En regardant bien, il pouvait apercevoir un long fil rouge vif s'enroulait autour de la colonne. A certains endroits on pouvait voir des formes étranges. En se rapprochant le vieil occultiste vit qu'il s'agissait de verrous.

« Des sceaux » dit-il « Ce sont des sceaux »

« Très exactement 666 sceaux » dit Mathers dans un souffle.

0OoO0

Les trois spécialistes émergèrent en même temps de l'esprit du jeune Gremory.

« Et bien ? » demanda Rias, devançant son frère.

« C'est très impressionnant » commença Agrippa.

« Non seulement l'enfant possède plusieurs magie, mais sa magie démoniaque est d'une puissance encore jamais enregistré. »

« A quel point ? » demanda Sirzechs.

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à l'examiner en entier » dit Agrippa.

« Avec un tel pouvoir, comment Harry a-t-il fait pour ne pas se détruire lui-même ? » demanda Rias.

« C'est la que c'est le plus intéressant » repris Mathers « Lilith-jou-chan a créé des sceaux pour contenir son pouvoir »

« C'est courent de sceller une partie des pouvoirs d'un démon le temps qu'il apprenne à les utiliser » remarqua Akeno.

« Certes mais il n'y en a jamais plus d'une dizaine »

« Combien en a-t-elle mit ? »

« 666 »

Rias, Sirzechs et Akeno en oublièrent presque de respirer. Six cent soixante six sceaux c'était…impensable, énorme.

« De plus » repris Agrippa sans laisser le temps a Mathers de continuer « Elle a utilisé une méthode que nous avions théorisés ensemble, la méthode de Partition Exacte en Cascade. »

« En quoi cela consiste-t-il ? »

« Et bien… » commença Mathers avant d'être interrompu par un toussotement d'Agrippa. « C'est votre théorie, allez-y »

« Merci » dit le vieil occultiste d'un ton acide. « Donc, vous savez que traditionnellement, lorsqu'on scelle les pouvoirs d'une personne, on divise son pouvoir en tant de parts égales que l'on veut faire de sceaux. Ensuite, la personne ayant scellé les pouvoirs peut décider de défaire l'un des sceaux quand il estime la personne prête ou cette personne arrive d'elle-même à détruire les sceaux et à accéder à sa puissance. Lilith-sama et moi avions remarqué que cette méthode avait de nombreux désavantages : le fait que si on voulait sceller les pouvoirs de la personne encore plus que ce qu'ils ne l'étaient au départ, il fallait une nouvelle série de sceaux ce qui pouvait être instable à moins de détruire les sceaux précédents et de recommencer le rituel. Solution dangereuse dans les deux cas. »

« Et donc ? » demanda Sirzechs sur un ton impatient.

« J'y viens Heika j'y viens. Donc la solution que nous avions imaginé aurait été de faire des sceaux en cascade. On aurait commencé par diviser la magie d'une personne en deux pour en sceller une partie, ensuite on aurait put diviser ce qui restait en deux en en sceller à nouveau une partie et en liant le nouveau sceau au précédant. Et ainsi de suite, autant de fois que l'on veut. »

« Et ça ne risquais pas d'être instable ? »

« C'était ça la beauté de notre théorie, qui n'en est plus une à présent. Au lieu de créer des séries de sceaux séparés, on crée des sceaux indépendants liés entre eux sur un même système. C'est révolutionnaire ! »

« Ce que vous voulez dire » commença Sirzechs « c'est qu'une fois arrivé au six cent soixante cinquième sceaux ouvert, il ne sera qu'à la moitié de sa puissance réel ? »

« C'est exact » approuva Agrippa.

« Ce qu'il ne vous dit pas » dit Mathers « c'est que certains sceaux sont brisés, ce qui provoque une instabilité de l'ensemble. »

« Combien ont été rompu ? »

« D'après ce que nous avons vu, seulement une petite centaine. »

Sirzechs frémit en pensant à la somme colossale de puissance qu'avait l'enfant si à peine une fraction de son pouvoir avait causé tant de dégât.

« C'est aussi pour ça que l'enfant ne se réveille pas » ajouta Agrippa.

« Comment cela ? »

« Son inconscient le maintient dans le sommeil pour ne pas perdre le contrôle à nouveau » continue Avicenne.

« Nous devons rapidement réparer les sceaux qui ont été brisés, tous les sceaux, afin de les ouvrir proprement et graduellement. »

« Quand peut-on faire cela ? »

« Le plus tôt possible » dit Avicenne. « L'esprit de l'enfant ne supportera pas longtemps encore »

0OoO0

Des serviteurs étaient en train de baigner Harry afin de le purifier en vue du rituel quand Grayfia revint. Elle portait sous le bras des dossiers, des scans, des radios et des éprouvettes de sang. Elle s'inclina devant son seigneur qui lui dit de donner tout ce qu'elle avait à Avicenne qui s'inclina devant sa reine avant d'aller les consulter.

« Des ennuis ? »

« Pas avec les médecins » répondit Grayfia en regardant son époux dans les yeux. « Mais un magicien est venu. »

« Vous vous êtes battue ? »

« Par l'esprit seulement. Il était caché sous un sort d'occlusion mentale et cherchait Harry-dono. J'ai donc tenté d'investiguer. Mais sa force mentale était puissante, je me suis laissé surprendre, cela n'arrivera plus. »

« Qu'as-tu appris ? »

« Il s'appelle Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Il a une très haute opinion de lui-même et très orgueilleux. Je n'ai vu après que quelques images. Un grand château, une veille femme avec des robes écossaises, un homme tout en noir,…sûrement les dernières choses qu'il a vu avant de venir à l'hôpital. »

« Nous n'avons donc que peu d'éléments »

« Je suis pourtant sûr d'une chose. Cet homme est mauvais et dangereux pour Harry-dono. »

0OoO0

« J'ai une nouvelle très grave à annoncer » dit Albus Dumbledore « Harry Potter à été enlevé »

Autour de la table, des murmures et des gémissements se firent entendre.

Albus avait, pour la première fois depuis Halloween 81, rassemblé l'Ordre du Phénix. Minerva était affalé dans son siège, abattue, elle connaissait déjà la nouvelle. Les autres comme Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, Emelline Vance, Sturgis Podemore, Hestia Jones, Modingus Fletcher et Rubeus Hagrid étaient dans tous leurs états et chuchotaient entre eux. Alastor Maugrey , dit « Fol'œil » établissait déjà un plan de recherche alors que Severus Rogue, reniflait de mépris dans son coin. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il aurait à faire et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Mais le plus touché ce fut Remus Lupin. A l'annonce de la disparition du jeune Harry, il poussa un « Non » déchirant et s'enfonça dans un mutisme entrecoupé de larmes.

Tous étaient installés dans l'une des salles d'une ancienne maison appartenant à Albus lui-même. Il se racontait que c'était la maison de son enfance mais personne n'en avait jamais eu la preuve. La longue table autour duquel ils étaient assis était celle qui avait accueilli leurs réunions pendant les années sombre de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Ils s'étaient rassemblés à un bout, tournant le dos au reste de la table et surtout aux chaises vides qui leurs rappelaient ceux qui les avaient quittés : Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadows, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Marlene McKinnon, tués par des mangemorts, les frères Fabian et Gideon Prewett, disparus sans laisser de trace ou de cadavre, Franck et Alice Londubat , torturés jusqu'à la folie et en résidence permanente à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste laissant derrière eux un fils pas plus âgés qu'Harry.

Tout cela bien sûr sans oublier James et Lily Potter ainsi que Peter Pettigrow, victimes de la trahison de Sirius Black qui pourrissant maintenant à Azkaban.

« Chacun d'entre vous aura un secteur de recherche et un certain nombre de personnes à interroger » dit Maugrey Fol'œil à la cantonade.

« Minerva et moi feront des recherches pour savoir s'il n'y aurait pas des rituels magiques qui pourraient nous aider. Severus… »

Albus se tourna vers son espion. Celui-ci leva les yeux.

« Je vais poser des questions aux Mangemorts encore en liberté, je sais »

« Surtout à ceux qui ont des capacités en legilimencie. Quelqu'un, probablement le ravisseur d'Harry, m'a mentalement attaqué »

« Oh Albus ! Vous ne m'en avez rien dit ! Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui Minerva, nous vous inquiétez pas »

« Il faut retrouver Harry, Albus »

« Je le sais Minerva, je le sais »

 _Il le faut à tout prix_ , pensa-t-il.

0OoO0

Il avait fallu plus d'une vingtaine de magiciens démoniaques dirigés par Agrippa, Mathers et Avicenne et plus de dix-huit heures de travail pour reconstruire les sceaux brisés de l'enfant. Ils avaient du procéder avec douceur et lenteur afin de ne pas fragiliser la structure finale. Cependant, le résultat était une série de sceaux semblables aux autres et totalement intactes.

L'enfant avait été ramené à sa chambre, vêtue d'un pyjama confortable et placé sous les couvertures. Les trois magiciens étaient épuisés. Leurs yeux se fermaient tout seul mais Sirzechs avait insisté pour qu'ils lui fassent un rapport.

« Pourquoi ses cheveux sont-ils de nouveau noirs ? » demanda Rias, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit à observer son neveu.

« C'est parce que nous avons replacé tout les sceaux et notamment le sceau Zéro. » commença Agrippa avant d'être interrompu par Mathers.

« Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que telle chaîne de sceaux peut être théoriquement continuée à l'infini. On peut toujours diviser le pouvoir par deux quel que soit son importance. »

« Et donc » repris Agrippa « Quel que soit le nombre de sceaux, il restera toujours un peu de pouvoirs. Ce qu'a fait Lilith-oujou… »

« …c'est de créer un sceau supplémentaire, toujours lié aux six cent soixante six sceaux mais qui clôture la chaîne irrémédiablement. »

« Selon notre théorie, un tel sceau aurait empêché d'en créer de nouveaux sur sa magie démoniaque. Dame Lilith l'a modifié pour qu'il scelle totalement le pouvoir de son fils ainsi que son héritage démoniaque. Avec le sceau Zéro, Harry-dono est un simple magicien humain. »

« Pourquoi ferait-elle cela a son enfant ? » demanda Akeno qui se tenait juste derrière Rias.

« Notre théorie est qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être retrouvée. Il est possible qu'elle ait aussi scellé ses propres pouvoirs. »

« Ce serait donc pour cela que personne ne l'a jamais retrouvée » dit Sirzechs, pensif.

« C'est ce que nous pensons » acquiesça Agrippa.

« Le jeune Maître va encore dormir un peu, le temps que son corps récupère. Quand Avicenne-Sensei nous en donnera la permission, nous déferons le sceau Zéro » dit Mathers.

« Je suggère que cela soit fait quelques temps avant qu'il ne se réveille » conseilla Avicenne « cela laissera le corps le temps de s'habituer à l'énergie démoniaque. Après nous pourront passer au reste. »

« Au reste ? Quel reste ? »

« Certaine chose concernant sa magie de sorcier sont encore peu clairs mais rien qui ne soit un danger pour le moment. Cela pourra attendre que son corps se remette. »

Il était minuit. Cela faisait vingt quatre heures que certains n'avaient pas dormis. Sirzechs envoya les serviteurs et les trois Fous se coucher. Il voulu faire la même chose pour sa sœur mais celle-ci refusa de quitter le chevet. Akeno promit qu'elle veillerait sur elle malgré le fait qu'elle aussi, comme Rias, arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Il savait que les deux jeunes filles ne tarderaient bientôt pas à s'endormir.

Sirzechs sortit alors accompagné de Grayfia et referma la porte. Il aurait voulu aller se coucher avec son épouse mais il avait encore des choses à faire.

« Grayfia »

« Oui Sirzechs-sama»

« Il faudrait que tu reparte pour l'Angleterre afin de mener l'enquête. Trouve tout ce que tu peux sur les sorciers et en particulier cet Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et aussi sur James et Lily Potter. »

« Kashikomarimashita Sirzechs-sama »

Elle s'inclina et se téléporta dans un cercle de magie argentée. Sirzechs, lui, se rendit aux appartements de ses parents où, il le savait, ceux-ci attendaient son rapport. Les rumeurs au sein du palais devaient être allées bon train, il était temps qu'il les précise.

0OoO0

Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux et les referma, éblouit. Il faisait clair, très clair, trop pour que ce soit son placard. Machinalement, il tendit la main sur sa gauche pour attraper ses lunettes qu'il posait toujours à côté de lui. Sa main rencontra le vide, puis le matelas, encore le matelas et les couvertures. Non, définitivement il n'était pas dans son placard. Le lit dans son placard n'était pas aussi grand.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux et les cligna. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir flou, il vit avec précision les voilages rouges qui partaient d'un dais de bois foncé et décoré à la feuille d'or.

Ce n'était définitivement pas son placard. Il se releva avec raideur et c'est la qu'il la vit.

Une jeune fille était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit aux proportions gigantesque dans lequel il était couché. Elle était grande, presque une adulte pour ses yeux d'enfant. Elle portait une robe et un petit chapeau blanc qui faisaient ressortir le rouge sang de ses cheveux.

Harry n'avait jamais vu des cheveux comme ça. Tante Pétunia grognerait en la traitant de punk si elle la voyait mais Harry trouvait cette couleur magnifique. Ses yeux aussi étaient beaux, à mi chemin entre le bleu et le vert.

Et surtout, elle lui souriait. Harry n'avait jamais vu personne lui sourire comme ça, ou alors ça n'arrivait qu'une fois et puis tante Pétunia lui parlait et elle ne souriait plus.

Mais elle, elle souriait.

« Bonjour dit-elle, je m'appelle Rias Gremory, je suis ta tante »

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plus et que y'avais pas trop de blabla…mais moi j'adore le blabla…

Petite précision. Comme vous voyez, Harry est pété de pouvoir…ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va être pareil pour son intelligence et son fric…

Au sujet des trois nouveaux personnages : Agrippa, Mathers et Avicenne. Ce ne sont que des personnages réels. Agrippa et Mathers sont des personnages déjà présent dans le Light novel de DxD mais j'ai rajoute Avicenne. Au niveau description, celle de Mathers vient de son profil wiki et j'ai inventé celle d'Agrippa. Pour Avicenne, la description est celle d'en Ben Kingsley, l'acteur qui incarne le médecin dans le film « the Physician », « l'Oracle » en français.

J'aime bien mettre les petits persos parce qu'ils font partie de l'univers des Gremory. Dans le Light novel, le manga ou l'anime, on est sue du côté d'Issei. Avec Harry on est du côté des Gremory donc il faut plus détailler les autres persos.

Et voilà ! Normalement, prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine…ou alors lundi matin si j'ai passe mon dimanche à écrire parce que je me faisais chier…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Monde des Sorciers

Ça m'a pété comme ça. Dorénavant mes titres seront en anglais et en japonais. Bien sûr le voca en sera un peu augmenté. Je préviens aussi que je vais faire les changements sur les autres des que j'aurais poste ce chapitre.

* * *

Vocabulaire :

\- Madoushi : magicien, sorcier

\- Sekai : le monde

\- no : le plus souvent « de », il introduit le COD.

\- Warui : ma faute, excusez-moi

\- Shitsurei : excusez mon impolitesse

\- Arigatou (gosaimasu) : merci (beaucoup)

\- Doumo : je vous en prie

\- Akuma : Démon

\- Shitsureishimasu : veillez m'excuser. Se dit quand on pénétré dans une pièce. Se prononcés « shitsureshimas »

\- Douzo : je vois en prie (en réponse à Shitsureishimasu). A d'autres sens.

\- Mochiron : bien sur

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 4 : Le monde des Sorciers / Madoushi no sekai

.

Harry n'avait pas bougé. Depuis que la jeune fille étrange lui avait dit être sa tante, il ne bougeait pas. Il avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton et les avait entourés de ses bras. Il se méfiait.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge avait été rejointe par une autre aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets qui avait rapporté de la nourriture sur un plateau. Cela faisait très envie à Harry mais il se méfiait. Il arrivait à Oncle Vernon de manger devant lui pour l'appâter et quand il voulait en prendre, il était puni.

Quand elle était arrivée, la jeune fille brune avait posé le plateau et était allé à la porte puis était revenu et depuis, les deux filles lui présentaient des mets pour qu'il les mange. Elles lui disaient que ce n'était pas empoisonné et en prenait un peu avant de le lui tendre.

Mais Harry se méfiait toujours. Il était dans la maison d'inconnus qui prétendaient être de sa famille et qui lui donnaient à manger. Malheureusement son ventre le trahit et se mit à grogner. Harry rougit alors que les deux jeunes filles riaient.

Affamé il tendit la main vers un toast mais la retira quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme entra, un homme très grand et impressionnant.

« Ah ! Onii-sama ! Nous étions presque arrivés à le convaincre de manger ! »

« Warui Warui Rias-chan ! Les serviteurs m'ont appris qu'Harry était réveillé » dit Sirzechs en se rapprochant du lit.

Harry se recroquevilla dans le lit. L'homme était grand, avec des cheveux et des yeux comme la fille. Mais au lieu de porter des vêtements normaux comme elle et son amie, il portait une large armure et une cape noire. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards que le Maoh perçu.

« C'est mon armure qui t'effraie ? » demanda Sirzechs au petit garçon qui rougit et baissa les yeux.

L'oncle Vernon lui avait appris il y a bien longtemps à ne pas dévisager les gens normaux. S'il se mettait à dévisager les gens sa monstruosité rejaillirait sur les gens…enfin selon lui. La seule chose dont Harry était sûr c'est qu'Oncle Vernon le punissait quand il dévisager les gens. Pour sa propre sécurité et tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas les règles de ce lieu, il s'en tiendrait aux règles de son oncle.

Mais l'homme fit quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il fit un geste et son armure s'illumina. Quand la lumière disparut, il portait un long manteau blanc à bordures vertes attachés à la taille par une ceinture de cuir et un pantalon blanc. Plus d'armure.

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sa raison se heurtait à sa peur. Il se tortilla sur le lit ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Harry ! Calme-toi » dit l'homme en s'approchant du lit et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry se calma tout de suite. Mais loin d'être rassuré, il se tendit. Les seuls contacts physiques qu'il ai jamais eu n'avaient jamais été autrement que violent ou dégoûté.

Sirzechs se recula en sentant la tension du corps de l'enfant. Il s'assit normalement sur le lit et caressa la joue d'Harry.

« Calme-toi mon enfant. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal »

Ne jamais croire les adultes. Oncle Vernon ment, Tante Pétunia ment, tout le monde ment.

« Mon nom est Sirzechs. Je suis ton oncle. Le frère de ta mère »

« Menteur »

Cela avait échappé à Harry. Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Il ne voulait pas traiter l'homme de menteur. Il lui était arrivé de traiter oncle Vernon de menteur. Une fois…non, deux…il l'avait toujours regretté. Et là, Harry sentait qu'il allait le regretter à nouveaux. Après tout, s'il était le frère de sa mère, il devait être aussi le frère de Tante Pétunia.

Mais l'homme eut juste un petit rire.

« Je ne mens pas Harry. Je suis le frère de ta mère et Rias » Il désigna la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges « est ma petite sœur et celle de ta mère »

Harry avait des yeux mi affolés mi sceptiques.

« Que sais-tu de te mère ? »

« Tante Pétunia dit que c'était une droguée et une ivrogne et que mon père aussi. Oncle Vernon dit que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont eut un accident de voiture et qu'ils sont mort »

« Ton oncle et ta tante sont-ils des gens de confiance ? »

Harry réfléchit. Et si c'était un piège ? Et si Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia lui faisaient passer un test ? Et s'ils attendaient derrière la porte pour le traîner à la maison et le battre s'il disait du mal d'eux ?

« Ton oncle et ta tante sont morts » dit Sirzechs en voyant l'hésitation de l'enfant.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Morts ? »

« Oui, tu n'aura plus jamais à habiter avec eux »

Harry sentit un peu d'espoir naître en lui, espoir qu'il étouffa immédiatement. Il allait être envoyé dans un orphelinat. Un horrible orphelinat ou il serait battu tout les jours et où il mangerait des bouillis immondes.

Étrangement, les orphelinats étaient l'un des rares sujets sur lequel il croyait dur comme fer tout ce que lui disaient les Dursley.

« Harry ? »

« Quand ? » demanda seulement le petit garçon.

« Quand quoi mon enfant ? »

« Quand est ce que je pars pour l'orphelinat »

« Mais jamais enfant, tu vas rester ici, avec nous, tu es notre neveu, tu fais partie de la famille. »

Sans qu'il n'arrive à les arrêter, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se mit à pleurer.

0OoO0

Grayfia avait, comme à son habitude, parfaitement réussi sa mission. Bien évidemment, cette fois elle obtint les autorisations nécessaires auprès du clan Baal mais avec l'intercession de Sairaorg, il n'y eut aucun problème. L'Héritier du clan Baal demanda seulement à être tenu au courent des résultats de l'enquête. Une compensation pour services rendus en quelque sorte.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de retrouver les traces des sorciers humains. Il y avait pleins de petits foyers à travers l'Angleterre mais c'était à Londres, la capitale humaine, qu'elle en trouva le plus. Il y en avait trois : le centre de leur pouvoir politique, appelé pompeusement Ministère de la Magie, un hôpital, Ste Mangouste et une rue marchande appelé le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle écarta l'hôpital et commença par le Ministère. Le lieu était bien protégé. Il lui était impossible de se téléporter à l'intérieur. De toute façon cela n'aurait pas été très discret.

Elle repéra tout de même l'entrée côté humains non magique et entre dans la cabine téléphonique. Ne connaissant pas le code pour entrer, elle diffusa un peu de magie dans l'appareil qui se mit à sonner.

Elle décrocha.

« Ministère de la Magie, veuillez décliner votre identité et le but de votre visite. »

« Grayfia Lucifuge, je cherches des renseignements. »

Aussitôt on raccrocha. Grayfia se demanda si cela avait été une bonne idée de donner son véritable nom mais le badge qui tomba dans le réceptacle habituellement réserve à la monnaie lui apprit qu'elle avait été acceptée.

Epinglant le badge, elle patient à pendant que l'ascenseur descendait. Elle passa ensuite plusieurs heures à parcourir le ministère en posant des questions grâce au même pouvoir de persuasion que Sirzechs avait déjà utilisé à l'hôpital. Sous ses questions, les langues se de liait encore plus sûrement que sous alcool.

Elle posait toujours le même type de questions : d'abord sur Harry, Lily et James Potter puis sur Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et enfin sur le monde sorcier en général.

Elle visita tout le secteur et parla même à quelques membres de ce qu'ils appelaient le Magenmagot, l'organe juridique et législatif des sorciers. A un moment, elle trouva une porte qu'elle ne pouvait passer. On lui dit qu'il s'agissait du département des Mystères. Personne de non accrédité ne pouvait entrer et on y menait des travaux top secret. Grayfia estima qu'il n'était pas vraiment le moment d'insister et passa son chemin.

Elle chercha aussi tout ce qui se rapportait aux Potter ou à Dumbledore dans les archives et copia les dossiers qu'elle y trouva.

Elle sortit bientôt du ministère une fois qu'elle eu interrogé tout les gens qu'elle pouvait et se rendit sur la voie marchande.

Là-bas les témoignages furent plus diffus. Elle visita les boutiques, interrogea les gens…arrivée à la librairie, elle remarqua un rayon entier dédié à Harry Potter. Elle savait par les gens du ministère qu'il était célèbre mais elle trouvait que c'était exagéré.

Elle se rendit même sur l'Allée des Embrumes où elle pu poser des questions à des gens à la moralité douteuse mais sont elle su extirper la vérité grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Elle se rendit enfin à la banque. Son instinct lui avait faire dire qu'il fallait qu'elle la garde pour la fin. Elle passa par les portes de bronze puis par les portes d'argent en portant une attention mitigée à l'inscription de mise en garde. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un guichet et utilisa son pouvoir sur le gobelin qui s'y trouvait en lui posant sa question.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Harry, Lily et James Potter ? »

Cependant, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Sa magie glissa sur le gobelin sans l'atteindre. Le gobelin posa sa plume, remonta ses lunettes et se pencha vers Grayfia.

« Tout les employés de la banque sont immunisés contre les manipulations mentales de quelque sorte que ce soit. Veuillez donc ne plus recommencer. »

« Shitsurei Maître Gobelin. Je veillerai à ne plus utiliser de telles méthodes contre tout employé de cet établissement. Pourrais-je avoir des renseignements sur la famille Potter je vous prie. »

Le gobelin plissa les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes et la dévisagea.

« Mmm…un Démon. Il est assez rare d'en voir de nos jours. Si vous avez des questions sur la famille Potter, vous devez interroger leur Gestionnaire de compte. Prenez cette porte vers le secteur administratif de la banque. Il se trouve au 4eme étage, couloir D, porte 7, il y a un plan au rez-de-chaussée » dit il en pointant une grande porte du doigt avant de replonger dans le travail.

Grayfia s'inclina et peut la porte. Elle consulta le plan quelques secondes et monta les escaliers.

Malgré le dédale administratif, elle trouva facilement la porte 7 du couloir B. En dessous du chiffre il était noté « _Balbok de la Forge Noire, Gestionnaire de la famille Potter_ »

Elle toqua et entra. Le gobelin se leva et la salua.

« On m'a dit qu'un Démon devait venir me voir au sujet de la famille Potter. Quel est votre nom et que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je suis Grayfia Lucifuge, épouse et Reine du Grand Satan Sirzechs Lucifer et gouvernante de la famille Gremory, pour vous servir » dit Grayfia avec une révérence « Je suis en quête de renseignement sur la famille Potter, cependant je ne suis pas libre de vous révéler pourquoi. »

« Cela sera inutile Madame. Non seulement votre prestige vous précède mais je suis également au fait de la véritable identité de Lady Potter née Lilith Gremory. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez découvert sa véritable identité ainsi que l'existence de son enfant. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais à présent j'aimerais savoir ce que vous allez faire. Allez-vous le reprendre à sa famille ? »

« Sa famille est morte. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley ont été pulvérisé par une brusque décharge de magie destructrice provenant de Harry-dono »

« Comment ? Impossible ? Vous dites que le jeune Harry était chez les Dursley ? Mais c'est impensable ! C'est une trahison. J'ai moi-même assisté Lady Potter dans la rédaction de son testament où elle fait mention qu'en acun cas don fils ne devait être confiée à sa sœur…enfin sa sœur d'adoption »

« Pourrais-je consulter ces documents je vous prie » demanda Grayfia.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » dit le gobelin qui s'était calmé. « D'ailleurs, comme vous faites partie des personnes autorisés par le testament, vous êtes habilité à recevoir des copies du testament de Lady Potter ainsi que d'une de Lord Potter ainsi que ceci… »

Le gobelin ouvrit son tiroir et en tira une liasse de lettres qu'il tendit à Grayfia.

« Lady Potter nous avait confié ses lettres que nous devions remettre à un membre de sa famille si ceux-ci venaient à nous consulter sur elle »

Grayfia inclina la tête et prit les lettres.

« Je serais ravis de rencontrer le jeune maître pour parler de son héritage aussi rapidement qu'il soit possible »

« Je transmettrais votre requête à qui de droit. Arigatou Gosaimasu » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

« Doumo » répondit le gobelin en s'inclinant à son tour.

0OoO0

Dès qu'il avait vu les premières larmes couler sur les joues de l'enfant, Sirzechs l'avait prit dans ses bras. Usant d'une douceur qu'il ne montrait jamais que pour ses proches, il serra l'enfant contre son torse puissant et caressa ses cheveux. Il ne dit rien et laissa Harry épuiser ses larmes.

Au vu de ce qu'il avait appris des Dursley en parlant avec son neveu, il doutait qu'il n'ait jamais pu se laisser aller à sa tristesse comme il le faisait maintenant.

Cependant, les larmes d'Harry se tarirent et Sirzechs se dégagea doucement, non sans laisser ses mains posés sur ses épaules. Harry reniflait, les yeux baissés.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il d'une voix faible et encore un peu effrayée.

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit Sirzechs avec douceur. « Ne te sens jamais obligé de t'excuser pour avoir exprimé tes sentiments »

L'enfant hocha la tête et renifla. Puis il leva de nouveaux les yeux vers Sirzechs.

« Dites Monsieur… »

« Tu peux m'appeler Oncle Sirzechs si tu veux. »

Harry se bloqua, ses yeux passant de Sirzechs à un point dans le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait. Le Maoh se maudit. Cela devait trop lui rappeler comment il appelait Vernon Dursley pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

« Ou si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Oji-sama »

« Odjisama ? » répéta l'enfant en estimant de copier la prononciation du plus vieux.

« Oui, cela veut dire « Oncle » en japonais. C'est une langue que nous parlons généralement ici parce que nous allons beaucoup au Japon. Ta Tante Rias…Rias-oba-sama, y va aussi au collège et bientôt Akeno-chan ira aussi » dit-il en désignant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dont Harry ne connaissait pas encore le nom.

« Alors…Oji-sama ? »

« Oui Harry ? »

Le garçon rosit. On ne savait si c'était de gêne ou de plaisir. Peut être un peu des deux.

« Ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure, quand vous avez changé de vêtements, c'était quoi ? »

« De la magie »

« La magie n'existe pas » dit Harry rapidement et sans réfléchir.

On la lui avait tellement répétée que s'en était devenu un automatisme.

« C'est ton oncle Vernon qui t'as dit ça ? » demanda Sirzechs sans avoir l'air de s'étonner de l'affirmation du garçon.

« Oui » répondit le garçon après quelques temps.

En vérité il avait fait plus que ça. Il avait formellement interdit que l'on mentionne le mot « magie » chez lui ou tout mot se rapportant au bizarre. Toute transgression était punie très sévèrement.

« Supposons un instant que la magie existe. Si ton oncle croyait un seul instant que tu puisses être un magicien, que ferait-elle à ton avis ? »

« Il ferait…exactement ce qu'il a fait, vouloir me persuader que la magie n'existe pas par la force s'il le faut »

« C'est exact »

« Ça veut dire que je suis un magicien moi aussi ? C'est impossible ! »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas de pouvoir je suis juste…moi »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Je… » commença Harry.

Il se tut et certains souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Les choses étranges… »

« Oui ? » demanda Sirzechs

« Parfois, des choses étranges m'arrivaient. Des choses inexplicables. »

« Et que faisait ton oncle Vernon dans ces cas là ? »

« Il me…Il le faisait mal »

« Il te battait ? »

Harry hocha la tête, des larmes aux yeux.

« C'était plus fort que d'habitude. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il savait que j'étais un magicien ? »

« Je le pense »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait »

« Certaines personnes sont comme ça, elle ne supporte pas ce qui est différent… »

« Ça veut dire que mes parents étaient magiciens aussi ? »

« Ton père oui. Mais ta mère elle, ne l'était pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas, si j'ai hérité mes…ma magie de mon père et pas de ma mère et que vous êtes de la famille de ma mère, comment ça se fait que vous, vous soyez des magiciens ? Ma mère n'avait pas de pouvoir ? »

« Ta mère était une femme belle et puissante et tout comme nous, utilisait ma magie. Mais elle n'était pas magicienne. Aucun de nous ne l'est. Ni Rias ni moi. »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains Harry. Nous sommes des Akuma, des Démons. »

Sirzechs se leva et une paire d'ailes noires émergèrent de son dos. Rias se leva à son tours et une paire d'ailes semblables sortirent du sien. Elles étaient fines avec des pointes effilées et ne semblaient pas du tout faites pour supporter un corps humains en vol. De plus elles semblaient avoir émergés de leur corps sans avoir déchirés leurs vêtements.

Mais alors que les ailes des deux Démons se déployaient, Harry senti quelque choses au creux de ses reins.

« Et tu es comme nous Harry » dit Sirzechs en faisant apparaître un grand miroir qui flotta devant l'enfant.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en se découvrant dans le miroir. Il était très propre et n'avait plus aucun bleu ni écorchures sur le visage ou les bras, les seuls parties du corps qu'il pouvait voir. Mais il y avait deux choses qui l'étonnaient plus que tout.

D'abord, il y avait ses cheveux. Sa touffe noire et désordonnée avait laissé place une douce et soyeuse chevelure rouge sang qui atteignait déjà ses épaules.

L'autre détail s'était bien sur la paire d'ailes qui émergeant des ses hanches, des ailes en tout point semblables à ceux de son oncle et de sa tante.

« Que…qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? » demanda Harry, paniqué.

« Nous avons seulement enlevés le sceau qui retenait tes pouvoirs Démoniaques. Ton apparence à changé toute seule après cela. »

« Des…des sceaux ? »

« C'est exact, des barrières sur ta magie Démoniaque. Y'a mère les avait mis pour que notre père ne la retrouve pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Vois-tu » dit Sirzechs en rangeant ses ailes et en se rasseyant sur le lit « J'ai pendant longtemps été l'héritier Gremory »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Notre nom, nous sommes à la tête du clan Gremory, l'un des 72 clans de Démons et parmi les plus puissant. Je ne vais pas te faire un cours d'histoire mais disons que notre roi est mort et qu'on a du créer un nouveau système politique ou les Démons étaient dirigés par quatre Maoh, des rois-Démons connus sous le nom de Quatre Grands Satan. Je suis l'un des quatre. Mon nom a changé et je suis devenu Sirzechs Lucifer. A cause de ça, c'est ma petite sœur Lilith, qui est devenu héritière. C'était il y a des centaines d'années… »

« Comment ?... »

« Les Démons sont immortels. Et Lilith à été héritière pendant tout ce temps. Mais il y a près de 25 ans, elle a disparu, elle s'est enfuie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'aimait pas le titres d'héritière. C'était une romantique et elle souhaitait vivre une vie normale avec l'homme qu'elle aimerait. C'est pour ça qu'elle a caché ses pouvoirs et les tiens. »

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Sirzechs, Rias et Akeno comprenait bien le besoin de calmer de Harry qui avait besoin d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« dit, Oji-sama » demanda timidement Harry au bout d'un moment.

« Oui ?

« En tant que Démons, est ce qu'on est…méchant ? »

Il était très rouge et baissait les yeux.

« Les Démons sont un peuple fier, qui aime la violence et le combat. Mais chacun les Démons sont surtout des êtres qui suivent leurs désirs quel qu'ils soient que ce soit en bien ou en mal. »

Harry hocha la tête. A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Shitsureishimasu » dit la femme qui avait était encore sur le pas de la porte.

C'était une très belle femme aux cheveux et aux yeux argent. Elle paraissait stricte mais elle dégageait une aura de douceur.

« Douzou » dit Sirzechs

La femme entra.

« Harry » dit son oncle « Je te présente Grayfia Lucifuge, mon épouse »

« J'occupe également les fonctions de Gouvernante de la Maison Gremory » dit la femme en s'inclinant. « Je vous salue Harry-dono »

Harry ne comprenait pas tout mais il hocha la tête. Il serait toujours temps de faire des recherches.

« Quels informations nous rapportes-tu ? »

« Je vais vous faire un rapport synthétique de mes investigations. Je produirait un rapport plus détaillé plus tard »

Sirzechs hocha la tête. Grayfia se tourna alors vers les trois autres.

« A la demande de Sirzechs-sama, je suis retourné en Angleterre pour mener des investigations »

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un jeune homme entra. Il était musclé avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux violets. Il avait un ait farouche mais Harry vit ses traits s'adoucir quand il croisa ses yeux.

« Sairaorg-dono, quel plaisir de vous voir » dit Sirzechs sans s'émouvoir de la présence de l'héritier Baal en ces murs.

« On m'a dit que vous étiez là alors je suis venu » dit il avec un ton bourru.

« Veuillez m'excuser Sirzechs-sama » dit Grayfia en s'inclinant légèrement « pour avoir la permission de l'énergie des investigations dans le territoire Baal, j'ai promis à Sairaorg-dono que je lui ferais un rapport à lui aussi. »

« Je me doutais que ce serais le prix à payer » dit Sirzechs avec un petit sourire.

« Je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine que Grayfia fasse deux fois le même rapport alors je suis venu » dit Sairaorg, agacé d'être si prévisible.

« Comme j'allais le dire, le monde des sorciers est une société qui vit en parallèle de la société des gens non – magique qu'ils appellent « moldus »… »

« Quel non atroce ! » s'exclama Sairaorg « J'aurais presque pitié de ces pauvres humains ! »

« Seul les remarques constructives seront acceptés Sairaorg-dono, veuillez ne plus l'interrompre de cette façon » dit Grayfia en jetant un regard pointu à Sairaorg qui se tassant sur lui-même. « Malgré cela, les sorciers sont liés au pouvoir de la reine Elizabeth II qui, comme pour le côté non magique, détient une partie du pouvoir exécutif. Le reste du pouvoir exécutif est détenu par un équivalent du Premier Ministre appelé Ministre de la Magie. Là s'arrête les différences car le pouvoir législatif et le pouvoir judiciaire sont tout les deux aux mains d'une chambre parlementaire unique que l'on nomme Magenmagot nommée qui est constitué principalement de seigneurs qui héritent de leur siège. »

« N'est ce pas une configuration malhabile ? » demanda Rias.

« Sans doute. La séparation des pouvoirs peut être déterminante dans un gouvernement. Nous les Quatre Grand Satan nous disposons des trois pouvoirs mais nous partageons les pouvoir législatif avec le parlement Démoniaque lui-même divisé en deux chambres : les Chambre Haute qui rassemble les chefs des 72 familles nobles et la Chambre Basse qui rassemble des Démons de tous horizons qui sont élus. Chacune des chambres peut proposer des lois mais elles ne sont acceptées qu'après avoir été examiné par l'autre chambre. »

« C'est un comme l'Angleterre non magique » dit Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui ce qui le fit rougir.

« Désolé » dit-il.

« Ne t'excuse pas voyons » dit Rias d'une voix douce. « Rien ne t'interdit de participer à cette conversation »

Comme les autres approuvaient, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de continuer.

« En Angleterre, le pouvoir législatif est divisé entre la Chambre des Communes dont les membres sont des représentant de chacune des 650 circonscriptions, les divisions électorales, du Royaume Uni, qui sont élu au suffrage universel direct c'est-à-dire directement par le peuple et divisés en différents parties politiques. Elle est dirigée par le Premier Ministre mais seulement si le partie auquel il appartient est représenté en majorité ou si une majorité ne se ligue pas contre lui. C'est eux qui examinent et approuvent les projets de loi mais seulement après examen de la seconde chambre, la Chambre des Lords qui est composés de membres à vie nommés par la Reine sur les conseils du Premier Ministre, de 92 lords élus parmi les différents familles et de 26 lords clercs de l'Église d'Angleterre… »

Il était devenu de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de son monologue en sentant les regards des autres sur lui. A la fin, il était cramoisi.

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? » demanda Rias d'un ton doux.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

« Je…je lis…beaucoup…des que je peux… »

« Alors tu vas adorer la bibliothèque. Elle est très grande, il y a des milliers et des milliers de livres »

Rias sourit en voyant les étoiles qui s'étaient allumés dans les yeux de son neveu. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers son frère.

« Si je le souviens bien, notre pouvoir judiciaire est au mains des membres de la Guildes des Juges. » demanda-t-elle à son frère.

« C'est exact » répondit-il « Chacun des Juges est classé par niveaux d'excellence qui lui permettent de juger des cas de plus en plus complexes et importants. Ils doivent connaître la loi sur le bout des doigts et ne jamais favoriser quelqu'un car cela peut se retourner contre eux. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Harry.

« Ils prêtent un serment sur leur propre magie avant de devenir juge. S'ils trahissent ce serment alors leur magie se retourne contre eux et les punis. Plus ils sont haut dans la hiérarchie plus forte est la punition. Dans les plus hautes sphères, la moindre erreur peut coûter la vie. »

« C'est horrible ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Ça évite la corruption et l'amateurisme » dit Sirzechs « mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Veux-tu bien continuer Grayfia ? »

La jeune femme inclina la tête.

« le reste du Ministère de la Magie, comme ils l'appellent, est composé de différents départements comme le département de Justice Magique qui s'assure de l'application des lois et dirigent les deux forces d'intervention : la police magique et les Aurors, une élite qui poursuit et emprisonné les mages noirs, le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, le département de coopération internationale, le département des transports magiques, le département des jeux et sports magiques, etc… »

« Tout cela me semble bien dysfonctionnel » remarqua Rias.

« Il y a aussi un département top secret, le département des Mystères. Il est très protégé. J'aurais pu y entrer mais je n'ai pas trouvé cela nécessaire. »

« Tu as bien fait. Continue »

« Le Ministère de la Magie est situé dans un espace parallèle sous Londres. Il y a également deux autres endroits de concentration magique. L'hôpital Ste Mangouste et une rue marchande du nom de Chemin de Traverse. Il semble que ce soit le centre d'achat principal des sorciers. C'est également la que se tient la Banque Gringotts qui est tenue par des gobelins. »

Harry voulut demander ce qu'étaient les gobelins mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas interrompre Grayfia.

« Tout les sorciers se rassemblent à Londres ? » demanda Rias.

« Peu vivent vraiment à Londres. Il existe plusieurs villages totalement sorciers ou d'autres en petites communautés cachés dans des villes et villages. Les nobles ont leurs propres résidences disséminées sur le territoire et dissimulées aux yeux des gens non magique. La seule autre grande concentration se trouve en Ecosse où se trouve l'école de magie des sorciers du Royaume Uni, Poudlard. L'école est un château avec un village sorcier tout proche. Sirzechs-sama, l'homme qui cherche Harry-dono, Albus Dumbledore comme il se fait appelé, est directeur de cette école.

« Un homme qui le cherche ? »

Sirzechs lui expliqua ce qu'ils savaient de l'homme avec qui Grayfia avait fait un combat mental à l'hôpital ainsi que ce qu'elle avait ressenti à son propos.

« Et cet homme…qui est il ? » demanda Harry

« D'après ce que j'ai appris, c'est un héros sorcier et considéré comme le plus puissant sorcier du monde. Il aurait défait un l'âge noire dans les années 40 et en aurait combattu un autre jusqu'à très récemment. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Ce sorcier est celui qui a assassiné vos parents Harry-dono »

Le choc fit trembler Harry. Rias s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Harry, tu savais que tes parents n'étaient pas morts comme te l'avaient raconté ton oncle et ta tante, n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Oui mais…un meurtre…c'est tellement affreux » dit-il avant de se redresser. « Racontez-moi Grayfia -Oba-sama, je vous en prie »

« Pour cela je vais devoir raconter depuis le début. » dit-elle « Dans les années 70 est apparu un mage noir du nom de Voldemort, un pseudonyme probablement, qui se disait descendant de l'un des plus grands sorcier ayant jamais existé, Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Il prônait la pureté du sang et à rassemble autour de lui une troupe d'adeptes, la plupart nobles, appelés les Mangemorts.

« Comme les nazis ? » demanda Harry.

« Si vous voulez parler du parti allemand des années 30 à 45, alors oui, en quelque sorte » acquiesça Grayfia. « La société sorcière est basé sur le Statut de Sang, différentes catégories de gens classes selon la pureté de leur sang. Au sommet sont les sang-purs, c'est-à-dire les gens n'ayant que des sorcières et sorciers eux-mêmes sang-purs dans leur arbre généalogique. Ensuite vienne les sang-mêlés qui ont des ancêtres non sang pur. Cela peut être un ancêtre lointain ou l'un des parents qui peut être soit lui-même sang mêlé ou autre. Pour les sorciers, Harry-dono est considéré comme un sang-mêlé. Son père, James Potter est un sang-pur et sa mère, Lily Potter était une née-de-moldus, c'est-à-dire un sorcier et une sorcière née de parents moldus. »

« Mais d'après ce que je sais, ma mère n'était pas une…euh…née-de-moldus ? »

« C'est exact mais personne dans le monde sorcier ne savait qu'elle n'était en fait pas humaine. En vérité, si cela s'était su, son statut et celui d'Harry-dono auraient été encore plus bas. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Sirzechs avec irritation.

« J'y viens, Sirzechs-sama. Dans le classement des statuts viennent ensuite les cracmols, c'est-à-dire les enfants nées de parents sorcier mais sans pouvoir. La plupart du temps ils sont dissimulés par leur famille ou abandonnés ou encore encourager à vivre chez les moldus. J'ai cependant remarqué que la plupart venaient de familles de sang-purs »

« Tu pense à de la consanguinité ? »

« C'est exact Sirzechs-sama »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport » grogna Sairaorg, impatient qu'on en vienne à parler de Lilith.

« C'est pourtant simple » dit Rias avec un petit air supérieur « pour conserver la pureté de leur sang, les sang-purs ont du se marier entre eux et finir par partager trop de patrimoine génétique pour que ça ne les affect pas ce qui provoque des mutations. C'est probablement à cause de ça que la magie à déserté certains enfants de famille sang-purs »

« Ils ne sont pas bien malins » ricanant Sairaorg.

« Nous Démons avais fait la même chose pendant longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs probablement à cause de la consanguinité du clan Baal que vous… »

« Rias ! » l'interrompit Sirzechs avec un regard réprobateur.

La jeune fille rougis et s'inclina devant Sairaorg sous les yeux d'Harry qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation.

« Je vous prie d'excuser ma rudesse Héritier du clan Baal »

Sairaorg haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait été blessé.

« Continue Grayfia je te prie » dit finalement Sirzechs.

« kashikomarimashita Maoh-sama. En dessous des cracmols, il y a les moldus, les humains sans magie et encore en dessous les…hybrides » acheva-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Et mes hybrides sont ? » demanda Sirzechs qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

« Les sorciers ayant un parent ou même un ancêtre non-humain »

« C'est outrageant ! » s'exclama Rias « Lilith-onee-sama aurait été considéré comme…comme… »

« Ce que l'on appelle une créature magique » continua Grayfia. « Selon les classifications du ministère tout les noms humain ayant de la magie sont considérés comme des créatures magiques et traités à peine mieux que des animaux. C'est aussi le cas pour certains hybrides comme les loups garous »

« Les loups garous ne sont que peu dangereux une fois qu'ils ont fusionnés avec leur loup intérieur et même s'ils ne le font pas, il suffit prendre ses précaution à la pleine lune »

« Il semble que les magiciens d'Angleterre aient perdu le savoir nécessaire aux loups garous pour fusionner avec leur loup intérieur. De plus, les loups garous sont soumis à de nombreux interdits : interdiction de se marier avec un sorcier ordinaire ou un moldus, interdiction de se reproduire, interdiction d'avoir un métier en contact avec des publics ou avec de la nourriture,... tout manquement à l'un de ces interdits peut causer l'exécution du loup-garou »

« Ridicule ! » s'exclama Akeno « la morsure ou la salive du loup garou ne sont dangereuses qu'à la pleine lune et le reste…le reste est injuste ! »

Elle se sentait proche des hybrides. Après tout, elle en était un elle-même. Elle rendait grâce chaque jour que les Gremory l'aient acceptée au sein de leur Clan.

Harry, lui, se sentait mal, surtout, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, depuis qu'on avait commencé à parler des loups garous.

« Quelle société archaïque ! » s'exclama Rias « même la société Démoniaque qui est très hiérarchisé permet à ses membres d'évoluer, de passer au rang supérieur ! Un classement par le sang rend impossible toute évolution »

« En plus de classer les sang » continua Grayfia « les sorciers ont tout divisés en « Ténèbres » et « Lumière ». La magie dite noire est prohibé et les créatures des ténèbres régulés au contraire de la magie blanche et des créatures de lumière. »

« Quelle est la base de cette classification ? » demanda Sirzechs.

« Il semble que ce soit arbitraire. Le ministère détermine la bonne et la mauvaise magie, les bonnes et les mauvaises créatures. »

« Et je suppose que les Démons sont des « créatures des ténèbres » non ? » dit Sairaorg d'un ton mi moqueur mi dégoûté.

« Mochiron » acquiesça Grayfia.

Harry se sentait terrorisé. C'était cela son monde ? C'était cela le monde de ses parents ?

Rias remarqua qu'il tremblait et le prit dans ses bras.

« Chut, Harry, tu n'auras pas à y retourner »

Voyant le malaise de son neveu. Sirzechs dit à Grayfia d'en rester là pour le moment sur le sujet du monde des sorciers et de plutôt passer à ce qui concernait Lily et James Potter.

A suivre…

* * *

Salut tout le monde. Et oui, cette semaine j'ai commence par un chapitre de cette fic ! Bon en fait ça devait être le chapitre spécial du week end mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer dimanche ni lundi donc vous l'avez maintenant et le suivant la semaine prochaine !

Y'a beaucoup de bla bla mais en fait j'adore le bla bla, j'adore surtout les discussions sur les différences entrés les politiques. J'espère que ça vous a pas saoulé parce que moi j'ai bien aimé. J'adore les fics ou y'a pas seulement de l'action mais aussi des discussions sur la politique, l'établissement d'un nouveau to de gouvernement, un système politique qui change etc…

Bon, j'ai aussi cassé beaucoup de sucre sur le dos des sorciers et ceux qui suivent aussi Prince des Neiges savent que je le fais souvent…mais que voulez vous ? Ils sont tellement cons ces sorciers.

Bref, dans tout les cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous dit donc à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Famille

Le titre original du chapitre était « mère et fils/Haha to musuko » d'où les trois premières entrées du vocabulaire. Avec l'évolution du chapitre j'ai changé le titre mais j'ai décidé de garder le vocabulaire.

* * *

Vocabulaire :

\- Ka-chan (très familier)/oka-chan (familier)/ka-san, oka-san (respectueux)/oka-sama, haha-ue (très respectueux) : maman, mère. Le dernier est surtout utilisé par les familles nobles. (Les h de haha-ue se prononcés roulés comme des r : hrhahrha…oui je sais c'est dur)

\- Musuko (prononcez Moussko) : fils

\- to : basiquement conjonction de coordination « et », sert à lier deux noms

\- Kazoku : famille

\- waga kimi : Monseigneur, mon Seigneur, Milord, my Lord...

\- Tashikani : en effet, vous avez raisons

\- Daijobu : est ce que ça va ?

\- Heiki : je vais bien (je l'ai entendu dans des anime mais j'ai pas retrouvé me mot exacte donc mot à débattre…)

\- Wakarimasen : je ne sais pas.

\- Iie : non

\- Hai : oui

\- Denka : votre Excellence

\- kamawan : peu importe, je m'en fiche

\- Ureshii : je suis contente

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 5 : Famille/Kazoku

.

« D'après le dossier que j'ai trouvé sur « Lily Potter » Elle serait né de deux parents moldus, Humphrey et Rose Evans et aurait une sœur, Pétunia, de 5 ans plus âgée » dit Greyfia une fois qu'Harry se fut calmé.

« Comment expliques-tu qu'elle ai une autre famille ? Une hypnose ? » demanda Sirzechs.

« Peu probable waga kimi. Les dossiers des sorciers sont magiques et auraient détectés une simple hypnose. De plus, j'ai trouvé dans le dossier des documents officiels comme son extrait de naissance ou des livrets scolaire. C'est beaucoup trop élaboré pour une simple hypnose et même pour un sort d'adoption familiale. »

« Un sort…d'adoption ? » demanda Akeno.

« Il s'agit d'un sort qui crée des liens familier tangibles la ou avant il n'y en avait pas. En utilisant cette magie, Lilith aurait pu physiquement et même génétiquement être lié aux Evans. » expliqua Sirzechs.

« Mais ça ne lui aurait pas créé tout une enfance. » ajouta Greyfia. « C'est pour cela que mon hypothèse est qu'elle a vraiment vécue cette enfance…en naissant en tant qu'Evans. »

« Renaître sous une forme humaine ? C'est impensable ! » s'exclama le Maoh.

« Mais venant d'elle ce n'est pas impossible » ajouta Sairaorg.

« Tashikani » ne put qu'approuver Sirzechs. « Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment elle a fait. »

« J'espérais que ceci nous donnerais les réponses à ces questions » dit Greyfia en tendant la main devant elle, paume vers le haut.

Un petit cercle magique la recouvrit et les lettres que lui avait données le gobelin s'y matérialisèrent.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Sirzechs.

« Il s'agit de lettres qui m'ont été remise par le gobelin Balbok de la Forge Noire, le Gestionnaire des Comptes de la Famille Potter à la banque Gingotts. Apparemment, il semblerait que Lilith-sama ai pris ses précautions et ait dévoilé sa vraie autre au gobelin en lui faisant promettre de lui remettre ces lettres si jamais l'un de nous venait les voir après sa mort. »

Elle posa les lettres sur un guéridon et défit le ruban de soie cramoisi qui entourait les enveloppes.

« Il y a d'abord mes testaments des époux Potter, ensuite une lettre adressé au clan Gremory et puis des lettres personnels. »

Elle en prit deux et traversa la pièce vers Harry et les lui tendit. L'enfant la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Pour moi ? » demanda le garçon d'une petite voix.

« Oui Harry-dono. Si j'en juge par l'écriture. Il semble que l'une d'elle vienne de votre mère. Il est probable que l'autre soit de votre père. »

En tremblant, Harry les prit et les serra sur son cœur. Puis Greyfia distribua aussi les autres. Elle en donna une à une Rias très étonnée, trois à Sirzechs puisqu'elle lui confia aussi celle destiné à leurs parents et en garda une pour elle.

Sairaorg la regarda faire et fut des plus étonné quand elle lui en rendit une.

« Pour…pour moi ? »

« Comme il semblerait Sairaorg-dono »

Tout comme Harry avant lui, il prit la lettre en tremblant. Le garçon, toujours dans son lit regarda l'adulte serrer la lettre de sa mère contre son cœur. Il pouvait sentir qu'il retenait ses larmes avec difficultés. Harry se dit que s'il voulait en apprendre plus sur sa mère quand elle était jeune, il aurait à lui demander.

« Que dois-t-on faire de ces trois là » demanda Greyfia en parlant des trois dernières lettres.

« À qui sont-elles adressé ? » demanda Sirzechs.

« L'écriture est la même que l'autre lettre d'Harry-dono donc je suppose qu'elles ont été écrites par James Potter. De plus, les trois noms qui sont sur les lettres sont apparus dans mon enquête comme appartenant aux trois meilleurs amis de James Potter. Il y en a une pour un certain Remus Lupin, une autre pour un certain Sirius Black et la dernière pour un certain Peter Pettigrow…Ah ! »

Surprise, elle lâcha la dernière enveloppe qui s'était enflammée dans sa main. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol et se consulat entièrement »

« Daijobu Greyfia ? » demanda Sirzechs en rejoignant sa femme et en examinant sa main.

« Heiki Sirzechs-sama »

« Étais-ce un piège ? »

« Iie, plutôt une malédiction sur le nom de cet homme. J'ignore pourquoi. »

« Je préfère ça » soupira Sirzechs.

« J'espère que vous ne vous en faisiez pas pour moi Sirzechs-sama. Parce que dans le cas contraire je serais dans l'obligation de vous donner la preuve que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »

« Ça… ça ira, Greyfia » répondit son époux avec ton légèrement paniqué.

Il avait beau être un Grand Satan, il fallait être fou pour défier Greyfia.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu au sujet des lettres »

« Je suppose que pour le moment nous les laisserons là. Si cela s'avère nécessaire, nous les ouvrirons. Peut – que les informations contenus dans ces lettres nous permettront de retrouver leur destinataire. »

« Kashikomarimashita » dit Greyfia en reposant les deux enveloppes sur la table avec les autres.

« Je propose que nous ouvrons ces lettres plus tard. Greyfia, je souhaiterai que tu continue de nous rapporter les informations que tu as pu avoir dans le monde des sorciers »

« Hai, Denka » dit la femme en inclinant la tête. « D'après des témoignages, la famille de Lily Evans habitait dans le même quartier que famille de sorcier. Ou plutôt d'une famille mixte avec un père moldus, une mère sorcière et leur enfant, né sorcier : les Rogue. L'enfant, Severus, se serait lié d'amitié avec elle. Comme ils étaient du même âge ils sont allés à Poudlard ensemble en même temps que James Potter et ses trois amis. Tous se sont retrouvés dans la maison de Gryffondor à l'exception d Severus qui a été accepté à Serpentard. »

À la demande de son seigneur, elle expliqua à ceux qui l'écoutaient ce qu'étaient les quatre maisons de Poudlard et leur signification. Puis elle jeta un regard à Harry puis continua.

« Toujours d'après mes sources, James Potter et ses amis ont été connus à l'école pour avoir à de nombreuses reprises brisés les règles de l'école pour jouer des farces. Certaines assez humiliantes, surtout celles qui étaient joues à Severus Rogue. »

« Si ce gosse était son amie, ça a pas du plaire à Lilith » remarqua Sairaorg en ricanant.

Il se souvenait de la férocité que pouvait montrer la démone quand on s'attaquait à ses amis.

« En effet, de plus il semblerait que James Potter la courtisait depuis leurs 13 ans. Les rumeurs prétendent qu'il aurait essuyé de nombreux refus violents »

Harry était perdu. Ses parents semblaient se détester et son père avait tout du tyran qu'avait été Dudley pour lui.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais eut de bases solides pour exister dans son esprit mais il s'était console en se répétant qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucune façon être comme les Dursley les avaient décris. Il avait alors créé deux une image idyllique de gens aimants, et parfait qui maintenant volait en éclat.

Au lieu de pleurer, il se morigéna. Après tout ses parents avaient été humains (façon de parlé pour sa mère) avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Maintenant qu'Harry connaissait un peu plus la vérité sur ses parents, il sentait une envie pressante d'en savoir plus, le bon comme le mauvais.

« Aux alentours de leur cinquième année, une dispute a séparé Lilith-sama et le jeune Rogue ce qui a permis au jeune Potter de se rapprocher d'elle. D'après mes recherches, après Halloween 2001, Severus Rogue a été accusé d'avoir épousé la cause Mangemort mais a été innocenté par le Directeur Dumbledore qui a affirmé qu'il espionnait pour leur camp depuis le début, ce dont je doute. Il m'apparaît plus vraisemblable que Severus Rogue a commencé à adhérer aux idéaux des mangemorts vers 15 ans et que c'est pour cette raison que Lilith-sama s'est éloignée de lui. »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Rias « Que sont les…les Mangemorts c'est cela ? »

« C'est tout à fait cela Rias-oujou-sama. Parler de cela va le forcer à m'éloigner du sujet de la vie de Lilith-sama. »

« Kamawan, vas-y »

« Kashikomarimashita, denka » dit la femme en s'inclinant « les Mangemorts sont les suivants du sorcier noir du nom de Lord Voldemort »

Un ricanement les firent tous se retournèrent vers Sairaorg.

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune démon quand il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait. « Ne me dite pas que vous ne trouvez pas ce nom hautement ridicule ! »

« Tashikani » remarqua Akeno et tout le monde acquiesça.

« Dans les années soixante dix, le sorcier noir du nom de Lord Voldemort, que ses disciples nommaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à commencer à semer la terreur dans l'Angleterre magique et même non magique. Selon lui, son but était de purifier le monde magique des non sang-purs et de mettre les moldus en esclavage. Il se disait de scandant de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard connu pour ses idées de pureté du sang. Lord Voldemort a fait régner la terreur jusqu'au 31 novembre 2001, date à laquelle il disparut. Le monde magique clame qu'il a été détruit par leur sauveur, Harry Potter. »

A ce moment là, le jeune Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est…c'est impossible ! » dit-il.

« Selon les témoignages que j'ai recueilli, Les Potter avaient dut se cacher de Voldemort pour d'obscures raisons. Ils auraient dissimulés leur emplacement par un sortilège qui effacerait de la mémoire de tout le monde à l'exception d'une seule personne, l'emplacement où ils se trouvent. Cette personne, le Gardien du Secret est la seul personne à pouvoir amener des gens ou des messages dans me lieu dissimulé. Toujours d'après mes sources, Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James et parrain d'Harry-dono aurait été le Gardien du Secret et les aurait trahis.

« Tu semble bien suspicieuse Greyfia. » dit Sirzechs.

« Les Black sont une ancienne famille que l'on dit très lié à la magie noire et à Voldemort. Cependant, il semblerait que le jeune Sirius ai toujours été le mouton noir de la famille. Il serait allé jusqu'à se trouver refuge chez les Potter l'été avant leur cinquième année d'école. »

« Une famille abusive ? »

« Il semblerait. Cependant, ses origines ont été mises en avant lors de l'accusation. »

« Il…mon parrain à été arrêté »

« Oui, et condamné à la prison à vie à la prison des sorciers »

« Qu'est ce qu'a dit le procès ? Quels étaient les preuves ? »

« Wakarimasen, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de procès. Il semblerait aussi qu'ils n'aient pas eu d'aveux ? »

« Un emprisonnement arbitraire ? »

« D'après ce qui s'est dit, sa culpabilité de faisait aucun doute. Il a été retrouvé trois jours plus tard sur les lieux d'un duel. Il y avait autour de lui treize moldus morts et le doigt d'un sorcier venu le poursuivre. »

« Ce n'est pas très clair. Il ne restait qu'un doigt à l'autre sorcier ? Quel sort pourrait bien laisser seulement un doigt » demanda Rias « s'il a explosé il devrait y avoir plus de…déchets et s'il a été pulvérisé alors pourquoi reste il un doigt ? »

« La seule autre chose qui est précisé dans le rapport était que Black riait » dit Greyfia « après il a tout de suite était conduit à la prison des sorciers. »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette justice ! » s'exclama Rias « Même chez les démons on agit pas de la sorte ! »

« Qui était l'autre sorcier » demanda Sirzechs pour éviter que sa sœur ne se lance dans une diatribe contre le système de justice.

« C'était Peter Pettigrow, l'un des autres amis de James Potter »

« Celui dont la lettre a brûlé » murmura Sirzechs « Intéressant »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, les aurors qui sont arrivés sur les lieux à Halloween 81 ont bien retrouvés les corps de vos parents Harry-dono, ainsi que cape et une baguette posés sur un tas de cendre, le tout portant la signature magique de Voldemort. Ils ont aussi trouvés une signature magique inconnue qu'ils vous ont imputée puisque celle-ci n'était pas enregistrée. »

« Mais si elle est toujours considérée comme inconnue, c'est qu'ils ne m'ont pas testé »

« Vous étiez déjà chez les Dursley à ce moment là et personne ne voulait vous déranger »

« Ce qui veut dire que ça pourrait être n'importe qui et non moi »

« Cela reste du domaine du possible »

« J'en étais sûr » dit Harry en soupirant.

Comment lui, un bébé, aurait il pu tuer un l'âge noir qui avait semé la terreur pendant près de dix ans. Impossible.

« Cependant » rajoutant Greyfia comme si elle avait lu les pensées de l'enfant « nos analyse ont montré que suffisamment de sceaux ont été défaits lors de l'attaque que vous avez subit à 14 mois pour que vous le détruisiez, surtout s'il ne s'y attendait pas »

« Si tu as finit ton rapport, peut-être pourrions nous passez aux documents que tu as apporté Greyfia » dit Sirzechs pour tenter de changer de sujet. « Je propose que nous commencions par les testaments »

« Si c'est ce que vous désirez Sirzechs-sama »

Elle se rapprochant guéridon pour prendre les dernières volontés de sa belle-sœur et de son mari mail les deux lettres se dérobèrent et se cachèrent sous l'enveloppe destiné à la famille. Greyfia enleva l'enveloppe du dessus et la posa à côté mais quand elle voulut reprendre les testaments, ils se cachèrent à nouveau sous la troisième lettre.

« Il le semble que les testaments sont ensorcelés pour ne l'as être lus avant cette lettre » dit Greyfia en montrant la lettre à son époux.

Sirzechs se résignation alors à ce qu'elle commence par celle-ci. Greyfia ouvrit donc l'enveloppe. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et demeura interdite. Il n'y avait rien. Enfin pas tout à fait, il y avait deux mots : « soufflez-moi », écrits à l'encre rue et poudreuse. La démone tendit alors la lettre à son maître et époux qui l'observa minutieusement. La formulation lui était familière.

Des tréfonds de sa vaste mémoire, Sirzechs se souvint qu'avant son départ, le livre préféré de Lilith était « Alice au pays des merveilles ». Donc, comme Alice avait mangé les gâteaux qui disaient « mangez-moi » et bu les potions qui disaient « buvez-moi », Sirzechs souffla sur la lettre. L'encre poudreuse se détacha sous son souffle et s'envola dans les airs. Le nuage rougeâtre se mit à grossir, à s'épaissir et à bouger. Il accéléra jusqu'à ce que les grains deviennent invisibles et qu'une silhouette apparu.

C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, d'une beauté farouche, aux cheveux d'une chaude couleur bronze et aux yeux d'un vert hypnotique, le même vert que celui des yeux d'Harry.

« Ma…maman… » murmura Harry en tendant sa main vers l'apparition.

« Elle n'est pas vraiment là Harry » dit Rias en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Harry jeta un regard mouillé de larmes à sa tante puis regarda de nouveau l'image de sa mère avant de baisser le bras.

« Je sais » répondit-il d'une voir qui brisa le cœur de Rias.

Mais l'image se tourna vers Sirzechs et lui sourit.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais comment lire ma lettre Onii-sama » dit-elle.

« Comment… »

« J'ai mit un peu de ma volonté dans cette lettre, suffisamment pour te reconnaître Onii-sama, de même que toi Greyfia et toi aussi Sai-kun » dit-elle en regardant successivement la Gouvernante et son ami d'enfance.

Sairaorg écarquilla les yeux où permettent des larmes de regrets mais aussi de joie.

« Je reconnais aussi Rias, ma très chère petite sœur que je n'ai pas eu la joie de connaître et je regrette le fais qu'elle doive porter à ma place le destin des Gremory. »

« Onee-sama » murmura Rias les yeux mouillés de larmes mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis Lily se tourna vers Harry. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent quand il vit l'immense sourire sur le visage de sa mère. S'il avait un jour eut des doutes, c'est ce sourire qui lui confirma que sa mère l'aimait plus que tout.

« Et bien sûr je reconnais la prunelle de mes yeux, mon magnifique amour, mon enfant, Hariel »

« Hariel ! » s'exclamèrent les plus âgés à l'exception de Greyfia qui resta imperturbable si ce n'est l'un de ses sourcil qui se souleva ostensiblement.

« Même si James savait que j'étais un démon, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que notre bébé à venir serait un charmant petit ange. Je lui ai donc donné un nom d'ange » dit Lily en rougissant. « Et puis c'était plus facile pour dissimuler notre identité que de lui donner un nom de démon. Pour tout le monde tu étais Hariel « Harry » James Potter. Mais ton vrai nom est Hariel James Andrammax Potter-Gremory. »

« Lilith » dit finalement Sirzechs « Tu as de nombreuses choses à nous dire il me semble »

« C'est pour cela que j'ai créé cette lettre Onii-sama » dit Lily en se tournant vers son frère. « Si je suis là devant vous aujourd'hui c'est que la vrai Lily est morte. Je suis si triste de voire que je ne suis plus de ce monde mais je remplirais la tâche que je le suis confié à moi-même. Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour mon départ précipité. Surtout à toi Sai-kun. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas de ne m'as t'avoir fais mes adieux…à aucun de vous en fait. »

Sairaorg tentait de faire comme si ce que disait son amie ne le touchait pas mais il sentait des vagues à la fois de tristesse et de joie faire battre son cœur. Tristesse de l'avoir perdu et joie de savoir qu'il avait comptée.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous voir fasse flancher ma volonté. Je suis désolé que mon égoïsme ai fait de toi la prochaine héritière du clan Gremory, Rias, j'espère que toi aussi tu pourras me pardonner »

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Onee-sama. Si j'avais pu naître plus tôt, j'aurais volontiers pris ce fardeau de tes épaules pour t'avoir à mes côtés » dit la démone qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.

« Ureshii Rias-chan. »

Puis son doux sourire se fit un peu moins franc, plus nostalgique.

« Après ma fuite, j'ai scellé la majorité de mes pouvoirs et me suis caché dans un territoire qu'il serait difficile à atteindre pour les Gremory »

« Le Sud de l'Angleterre, le territoire Baal » dit Sirzechs.

« Hai. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas me cacher bien longtemps. Et puis, qui voudrait vivre sa vie dissimulée au regard du monde ? »

On sentait tout la solitude que la princesse démoniaque avait ressentie entre les murs du palais pendant des siècles.

« Aujourd'hui encore je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit le hasard qui m'a amené à rencontrer les Evans. Ils avaient déjà une fille mais désiraient fort avoir un second enfant. Sachant que je pourrais satisfaire leur désir en même temps que le mien, j'ai créé un rituel qui, en échange de la quasi-totalité de mes pouvoirs, m'a permis de renaître comme l'enfant biologique de Humphrey et Rose Evans. »

Tous les démons frémirent, même Sairaorg. Il avait beau être ne dépourvu du pouvoir de destruction du clan Baal, il disposait de suffisamment de pouvoirs pour comprendre comme tous les démons présents ce que cela signifiait. Les pouvoirs étaient une partie de soi-même, en perdre était une déchirure encore plus profonde que pouvait l'être ma douleur de perdre un membre. Et pourtant Lilith avait tout donné pour son rêve.

« Je ne l'ai jamais regretté » dit Lily avec un doux sourire. « J'ai eut une enfance heureuse, aussi heureuse que celle que j'ai eu ici, dans le Makai. J'adorais mes parents et ma sœur autant que j'adorais nos parents et toi, Onii-sama. En grandissant, j'ai rencontré un garçon, Severus Rogue. Il m'a fait pense à toi Sai-kun »

Les yeux de Lily se perdirent dans le vague.

« C'était un enfant détesté et méprisé par son propre père mais qui brûlait de montrer au monde ce qu'il valait vraiment. Grâce à lui et à ma famille, j'ai vécue une enfance normale et heureuse. J'avais hâte de grandir, d'aller au collège et au lycée et de tomber amoureuse. A cette époque la je n'avais plus suffisamment de pouvoir pour sentir la magie en moi ou en Severus. »

Elle eut un petit sourire mi triste mi nostalgique.

« C'est étrange non comme le destin est capricieux ? Une grande partie de la physiologie démoniaque avait disparu avec les pouvoirs mais le peu qui le restait avait suffit à éveillé en moi un héritage caché dans le patrimoine génétique des Evans : le gène responsable de la magie chez les humains. C'est pour cela qu'à onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre de l'école Poudlard. »

Lily entoura son corps de ses bras.

« J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas que faire. J'avais l'impression que le destin s'acharnait sur moi. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un et je choisis Severus. C'est comme ça que j'appris que le hasard m'avait à nouveau surprise en faisant en sorte que mon meilleur ami soit aussi un sorcier. Je le suis senti rassurée, je savais qu'à présent je ne serais plus seule dans ce monde inconnu. »

Puis Lily se tourna vers son fils et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Au final, je n'ai pas regretté Poudlard. Certes j'y ai perdu un ami mais j'y ai rencontré mon âme sœur. Rassurez vous tous, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec James et notre bonheur à été complet quand notre Hariel est né »

Son sourire avait retrouvé sa chaleur. Mais rapidement son regard se fit grave.

« Je suis tellement désolé de troubler ces retrouvailles avec un sujet aussi grave. Si je suis morte aujourd'hui, c'est parce que le sorcier noir du nom de Voldemort nous a assassiné James et moi et s'en est pris à Hariel. Si tu es toujours en vie c'est que, comme je l'espérais, les sceaux qui retenaient tes pouvoirs se sont desserrés pour te protéger du danger et qu'ils ont détruites l'enveloppe mortelle de Voldemort, mettant en marche la prophétie. »

« Quelle prophétie ? » demanda Harry.

« J'y viendrais »

Elle leur par la ensuite de l'avènement de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Elle parla de Severus qui, séduit par le pouvoir que les suivant du Seigneur des Ténèbres faisaient miroiter devant ses yeux, un pouvoir qui, il le croyait, lui permettrait de montrer au monde ce qu'il valait vraiment, avait commencé à les fréquenter et à partager leurs idéologies. Lily raconta comment un jour, elle n'en put plus de le protéger et rompit une amitié de près de dix ans.

« Après nos études, James et moi avons intégrés l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe secret qui luttait contre Voldemort. L'Ordre était dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui était considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant au monde après sa victoire contre le précédent sorcier noir, Grindelwald. Ainsi, en parallèle de nos études supérieurs puis de notre travail, nous nous sommes battus contre les Mangemorts et même contre Voldemort lui-même. »

Elle fit une petite pause se son regard se fit dur.

« Juste après ta naissance, Hariel » repris-t-elle « Albus Dumbledore, est venu nous voir pour nous avertir qu'une prophétie te désignait comme le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. »

« Moi ? Mais c'est impossible… »

« _Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ »

« C'est…c'est ridicule » murmura Harry « Rien la dedans ne le désigne vraiment »

« Toute les prophéties sont nébuleuses. A condition qu'elles soient vrai bien sûr. J'ai profité de mon travail au Département des Mystère, le département du Ministère de la Magie où sont conservées les prophéties, pour la vérifier et elle est authentique. »

« Si tu es allé vérifier c'est que tu ne faisais pas totalement confiance à Albus Dumbledore » remarqua Harry avec sagacité.

« C'est exact, je ne lui faisais pas confiance. James, lui, était aveuglé par son aura mais moi pas. Tu devras te méfier de lui mon fils, autant que de Voldemort. »

« Mais Voldemort est morts non ? Je l'ai…enfin il a été tué cette nuit là, non ? »

« Voldemort était obnubilé par la recherche de l'immortalité. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est son corps mortel qui a été détruit cette nuit là. Je doute que son âme, elle, ait été suffisamment humaine pour mourir vraiment. Il est donc probable qu'il revienne et qu'il parte à ta poursuite »

« Alors que vais-je faire ? Je ne suis…qu'un enfant »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon bel amour » dit Lily avec un doux sourire. « J'ai moi-même mit les sceaux sur tes pouvoirs, je sais à quel points ils sont grands. Ici ils t'apprendront à t'en servir et à te défendre. Tu es bien plus puissant que tu ne le crois et je ne parle pas seulement de tes pouvoirs. »

Elle se retourna alors vers l'assemblé.

« J'ai dit tout ce pourquoi j'avais été créé. Il faut maintenant que je parte »

« Attends ! » cria Harry en se mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit en en tendant à nouveau sa main vers elle.

Lily se retourna et sourit à son enfant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Hariel, il te reste encore l'est lettres que ton père et moi avons faites pour toi. »

Et avec un dernier « Je t'aime » en direction de son fils, L'image de Lily se dissipa dans les airs.

0OoO0

Harry était maintenant seul dans sa chambre. Après la disparition de l'image de Lily, il avait regardé les deux lettres qu'il gardait dans sa main comme si elles étaient de précieux trésors.

Sirzechs, ayant compris le désir de l'enfant, avait décidé qu'ils s'occuperaient des autres détails plus tard et que pour le moment, ils allaient laisser le dernier membre de leur famille seul pour qu'il ouvre ses lettres.

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient quand il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec l'écriture de sa mère. A l'intérieur, tout comme pour la lettre précédente, une simple feuille de papier avec les mots « soufflez-moi » dessus.

Harry s'exécuta et de nouveau l'image de sa mère se matérialisa dans la pièce. Elle sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

« Je t'avais dit que nous nous retrouverions. »

« Tu sais ce que l'autre lettre à dit ? Comment ? »

« C'est…magique » dit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

« Décidément la magie n'est pas logiques »

« La magie est logique Hariel. Mais qu'on ne comprenne pas cette logique ne veux pas dire qu'elle n'existe pas. Et si tu appelais aussi ton père ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, prit la seconde enveloppe et souffla sur la lettre qu'elle contenait.

La silhouette qui apparut était bien celle d'un homme. Il était grand, plus grand que sa mère, le port altier mais des cheveux noirs aussi en broussailles que lui auparavant. Le regard qu'il posa sur Harry était doux. Aussi doux que celui que posait Lily sur lui. En plongeant dans les yeux chocolats à peine dissimulé par une paire de lunette, Harry ressenti une nouvelle fois son cœur se gonfler.

« Papa… » murmura-t-il

« Oui mon petit Bambi, c'est moi »

Harry rougit au surnom. Il regarda successivement son père et sa mère et son cœur se déchira. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais été autorisé à pleurer avant alors il pleura. Il pleura pour les brimades, pour les injustices, pour les coups, les privations, mes humiliations, les mensonges et les insultes. Et pour la première fois il pleura la mort de ses parents.

Les deux apparitions le regardaient toujours avec amour. Quand Harry se calma, ils lui sourirent.

« C'était gros chagrin mon Bambi. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait pleurer autant. »

« Je…je sais pas…je n'ai jamais pleurer avant. »

« Tout le monde pleure mon ange » dit Lily.

« Je ne pouvais pas, c'était interdit »

« Raconte-nous mon ange, raconte à papa et maman »

Ce fut comme ouvrir une vanne. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Harry parla. Il parla des Dursley, de leurs paroles, de leurs mensonges, des années d'enfer dont il n'était même pas encore sur d'être sortit. Il parla de la douleur, de la peur et de la faim. Enfin il parla de la mort, celle des Dursley, par sa main et par son pouvoir.

Il n'osait plus regarder ses parents. Il savait que pour eux il était un être faible, une anomalie, un monstre.

« Mon ange »

La voix de sa mère était si douce qu'il releva la tête. Ses parents continuaient à le regarder avec un sourire doux.

« Nos originaux ne nous ont pas créés pour que nous éprouvons autre chose que de l'amour. Mais crois-moi Hariel que si nous le pouvions se serions aussi fou de rage contre Pétunia, Vernon et Dumbledore qu'ils le seraient assurément »

« Mais je…je suis un monstre »

« Mon petit ange, tu n'es pas un monstre. En quoi serais-tu un monstre »

« Je…en fait, je fais… »

« Parce que tu es un sorcier ? Un démon ? Regarde-moi Hariel, Suis-je un monstre ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry « Tu es la personne la plus magnifique du monde »

« Un œdipe à retardement ? » ricanant James avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes par Lily.

« N'écoute pas ton père, c'est un idiot. »

« Je suis pas un idiot ! »

« Ah non ? Ça ne se voit pourtant pas »

« Mais moi au moins je ne suis pas une maniaque du contrôle »

« Une maniaque du contrôle ! »

Soudain, Harry eut peur. Ses parents se battaient, ses parents s'étaient mis à se détester l'un l'autre et c'était de sa faute.

Les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux.

Lily et James, voyant cela, eurent le réflexe d'essayer de prendre l'enfant dans leur bras, mais c'était peine perdue, ils passèrent au travers de lui.

Ils tentèrent alors d'utiliser des mots pour le rassurer.

« Hariel, mon ange, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait »

« Mon petit Bambi, pourquoi tu pleure ? »

« Ne…ne vous détestez pas…s'il…s'il vous plaît » hoqueta-t-il à travers ses larmes.

« Oh…Hariel, mon petit amour, on ne se déteste pas. »

« Mais vous vous battiez »

« Ça s'appelle se chamailler » dit James. « Ça arrive souvent dans un couple. On ne peut pas toujours être d'accord sur tout alors on se dispute, mais gentiment…et puis ça nous rappelle l'école »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Harry qui commença à sécher ses larmes.

« Mmm » dit Lily, pensive « Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit où commencer. »

« Commencer par le début c'est bien ma petite pomme en sucre »

« Tu cherche les ennuis » dit Lily en plissant les yeux.

James, qui connaissait bien sa femme, préféra se taire.

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je me suis incarné en humaine dans le ventre de Rose Evans. »

« Tu sais ce que l'autre lettre nous a dit ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr, parce qu'en quelque sorte, je suis toujours la même »

« Je ne comprends pas du tout »

Lily réfléchit un instant.

« Tu es peut être un peu jeune…et novice en magie pour ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'un jour tu comprendras »

Harry acquiesça. Son esprit curieux était en éveil, il se disait qu'il ferait tout pour comprendre cela le plus rapidement possible.

« Donc. A onze ans, je me suis retrouvé inscrite à Poudlard, une école qui allait le forcer à quitter mes parents et ma sœur pour plusieurs mois. C'est sur le quai du train qui allait nous amener à Poudlard pour la première fois que j'ai rencontré ton père. C'était mon premier coup de foudre. Il semblait si charmant et si confiant alors que je me sentais si gauche et maladroite. J'étais une jeune fille qui entrait dans l'adolescence. Ce n'est pas vraiment une période très flatteuse et je manquais de confiance en moi. »

« Tu n'osais pas me parler. »

« Et quand je l'ai fait tu m'as traité de rat de bibliothèque »

« J'avoue ne pas avoir été inspiré. Ta mère a la main leste » rajoutant James en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils en souriant.

« Dès ce moment là, je l'ai prit en grippe. »

« Mais tu étais toujours attiré par moi »

« Pas du tout »

« Je te jure que si »

« Ok très bien ! Je l'étais toujours »

« Je savais bien que j'avais un charme fou »

« Mais je le méprisais de ressentir ça parce que toi et tes amis étaient tellement immatures ! »

« On était jeune…et des mecs… »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse »

« C'est vrai » dit James en redevenait sérieux. « Écoute-moi bien Hariel. A l'école j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier »

« A Severus Rogue ? » demanda Harry.

« Ah ! Tu es au courent » dit James, gêné. « C'est vrai, je n'ai pas été correct envers Severus. Sirius, Remus et Peter non plus mais j'étais en quelque sorte le leader, j'aurais dû donner l'exemple. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'étais jeune, et con, et jaloux de la relation qu'il y avait entre Severus et Lily. »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas maman ? »

« Tu oublie que je n'étais qu'un petit garçon de onze ans. A cet âge-là on ne comprend pas bien m'attirent que l'on peut éprouver pour quelqu'un, surtout les garçons »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les garçons sont idiots » dit Lily d'un ton sans appel « Il faut toujours qu'ils cranent, qu'ils soient les meilleurs. A cet âge là, c'est trop la honte d'être aimé par une fille ou même de traîner avec. »

« Tu minimalise ma chérie » grogna James.

« Certainement pas, c'est la pur vérité. Severus, lui, était plus mur que son âge et contrairement aux autres garçons, ça ne le gênait pas d'être entouré de filles. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, mes amis et moi nous avons été cruel envers Severus. Nous l'avons souvent humilié et c'est probablement aussi pour ça qu'il est devenu Mangemort. »

« Ne dit pas ça, James, c'est moi qui l'ai abandonné. » dit Lily en prenant les mains de son maris. « Si je l'avais soutenue plus que ça »

« Tu as fait ton possible ! Tout le monde a ses limites et par notre faute, il t'a fait atteindre les tiennes. Je ne suis vraiment pas fier de ça et j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de m'excuser auprès de lui. »

Harry observait ses parents se prendre la faute de l'un à l'autre et comprit quelque chose. Ses parents s'aimaient. Mais cet amour pouvait prendre des formes différentes. Que ce soit quand ils se défendaient l'un l'autre ou qu'ils se chamaillaient, ils le faisaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

« Au fait Bambi, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé vivre chez tonton Sirius et tonton Remus ? »

« Sirius Black est en prison…pour vous avoir trahit. »

« Impossible… » murmura James.

Il semblait hésiter entre un visage plein d'amour et une forme d'expression d'horreur. Ses problèmes venaient probablement du fait que, comme ils l'avaient dit, ils n'avaient pas été faits pour ressentir autre chose que de l'amour.

Harry leur raconta alors ce que Greyfia leur avait dit quelques temps plus tôt.

« Ce…Ce n'est pas possible »

« Greyfia pensait également que la probabilité que Sirius bous ai trahis était trop faible. Le tout est de savoir comment Voldemort à pu trouver l'emplacement de votre…notre cachette sans l'aide du Gardien du Secret. Il aurait…torturé Sirius ? »

« Il n'en aurait pas eu besoin parce que ce n'était pas Sirius notre Gardien du secret. C'était Peter. Nous avons changé au dernier moment sans le dire à personne. Sirius était mon meilleur ami mais… »

« C'était trop évident » conclut Harry.

« Oui, C'est Sirius qui a proposé de prendre quelqu'un d'autre »

« Pourquoi pas Remus Lupin ? »

« Un tel sort n'était pas compatible avec…sa condition »

« Je ne comprends pas »

James soupira.

« Remus est un loup-garou. Ma très formation mensuelle annule ce genre de sortilège. Il ne savait pas parce que nous voulions mettre le moins de gens possible au courent. »

« Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé ma garde plus tard. » demanda Harry qui ressentait une certaine rancœur.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit James en secouant la tête « on a probablement eut vent de sa condition et on lui a interdit de te prendre sans doute… »

Ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il n'était jamais venu le voir.

« Oh mon ange, je suis tellement désolé » dit Lily « j'aurais tellement aile que tu ai une meilleure vie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant tu es un Gremory. Ils ne laisseront personne te faire du mal. »

Harry remarqua alors que ses parents commençaient à s'effacer.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ! » s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

« Notre temps s'achève » dit Lily d'une voix étouffée.

« La magie qui nous maintenait dans ce monde s'épuise. Nous devons partir. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je vous en prie, restez ! »

« Ce serait notre vœux le plus cher mon ange, mais nous ne pouvons pas. »

« Je ne veux pas perdre encore ma famille »

« Mais tu ne nous perds pas Bambi, nous serons toujours avec toi »

« Mais vous ne serez pas vraiment là ! Restez ! Je ne veux pas être seul »

« Mais tu n'es pas seul, mon ange, tu as une famille ici »

Dit Lily en s'estompant complètement. James fit un doux sourire à son fils et s'effaça à son tour.

« Maman ! Papa ! » s'exclama Harry avec un cri déchirant.

Il s'était levé et avait essayé de les saisir. Mais ses mains n'avaient touches que le vide.

Il était de nouveau seul. Il avait mal, il voulait fuir. Il ne savait pas où il voulait juste courir jusqu'à ce que son cœur se déchire en espérant qu'il cesse de ressentir la douleur de l'abandon.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se précipita vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir pour se mettre à courir sans regarder ou il allait.

Il avait laissé derrière lui, sur le sol de la chambre, les deux lettres, sans remarquer que, contrairement à la première, les mots « soufflez-moi » avaient retrouvés leur place.

A suivre…

* * *

Bon, voilà. Je suis pas tout à fait convaincu par la dernière partie mais bon, c'est pas mal.

On découvre ici le véritable nom d'Harry. Il faudra que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

On découvre aussi de nouveaux pans de la personnalité de notre Harry national. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il chiale pas mal mais allez quoi ! Il voit ses parents pour la première fois, il a le droit de lâcher les vannes.

On commence à voir aussi son intelligence et sa sagacité et croyez moi c'est pas fini, loin de là. Ça va être une tête le ptit Harry.

Petite question : savez vous pourquoi James appelle Harry « Bambi » ? Personne ne sait ? Ah vous êtes trop nuls. Vous pouvez répondre dans vos review…sinon je donnerais la réponse la semaine prochaine.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à la semaine prochaines !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Akeno

Ben oui, pas de titre en japonais cette fois…mais bon, en même temps, c'est normal, le titre c'est un prénom…

* * *

Vocabulaire :

\- Yakusoku : promesse

\- Miko : prêtresse de la religion Shintoïste, une religion animiste est l'une des trois principales du japon avec le bouddhisme et le christianisme.

\- Saa : qui sait

\- Ikazuchi : foudre, éclairs, tonnerre

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 6 : Akeno

.

La panique avait rapidement atteint tout le palais : le jeune Harry avait disparu. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre quand Sirzechs-Heicka et Rias-oujou-sama étaient retournés le voir dans sa chambre.

Ils avaient donné la l'été et avaient commencé les recherches dans tout les recoins du palais Gremory. Les lieux étaient trop saturés en magie pour que le moindre sort de recherche ne fonctionne et de plus, la magie d'Harry était bien trop peu connue.

Tout le monde, de Sirzechs aux serviteurs, se mit à chercher l'enfant. Même Zeoticus-sama et son épouse, Venelana-sama, s'étaient joints aux recherches.

Le château était immense, presque aussi grand qu'une petite ville et trouver une personne dans ce labyrinthe de pièces, de tours et de couloir n'allait pas être chose aisé.

Sans prendre le temps de se répartir les tâches à cause de l'urgence du moment, tous se mirent à courir dans tout les sens, parcourant les longs couloirs en ouvrant chacune des portes et fouillant chacune des allés et des placards. Tous appelaient l'enfant qui demeurait muet à leurs appels.

Akeno, comme tout le monde, faisait partie des recherches. Elle s'était dès le début séparée de Rias afin de chercher de son côté. Alors que son amie était montée dans les étages, la jeune japonaise était descendue vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Elle était inquiète, plus qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude. En effet elle s'était tout de suite sentie proche de ce petit garçon dont l'histoire ressemblait à la sienne.

Marchant le long des titanesques couloirs de pierre, elle s'approcha d'une porte un peu à l'écart.

Dissimulée en partie derrière une lourde tapisserie, elle était assez petite, si petite en fait que les personnes les plus grandes devaient se baisser pour y entrer. Elle était en bois brut renforce d'acier noir avec une grosse serrure.

On aurait dit une porte de contes de fée, de celles qui vous faisaient pénétrer dans un autre monde. Et c'était un peu le cas.

Des qu'on ouvrait la porte on entrait dans une petite cours aveugle perdu entre plusieurs tours et corps de logis. La partie sur laquelle s'ouvrait la porte formait une petite galerie ouverte, composée de deux coursives en angle droit.

Un petit portail en ogive perçait la colonnade de la galerie et ouvrait sur un magnifique petit jardin. A l'angle opposé à la galerie, il y avait une petite fontaine adossé aux murs, couverte de lierre d'où s'écoulait un petit jet d'eau qui tombait dans un bassin. Le fond de celui-ci était percé pour permettre à l'eau de s'échapper et de former un petit ruisselet qui traversait le jardin.

Laissé depuis longtemps à l'abandon, il ne s'était pas pour autant dessécher. Les fleurs qui y avaient été plantes au départ avaient prospères de même que des épées plus sauvages dont les graines avaient été amenés par les vents printaniers.

Akeno s'avança dans le jardin et soupira. Au milieu du champ de fleur se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, couche en chien de fusil, ses cheveux couleur sang à présent en dessous de ses épaules étalés autour de lui. Il avait les yeux rouges et les joues trempés de larmes. Par moment, il reniflait ou serrait ses petits poings.

Akeno s'approcha doucement de lui, se pencha et entreprit de le prendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle commençait à le soulever, l'enfant gémit. Akeno se figea puis reposa l'enfant.

Que devait-elle faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le réveiller et elle hésitait à le laisser seul. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveil tout seul.

Elle décida alors de rester et d'attendre. Elle s'assit elle aussi au milieu des fleurs à côtes de la tête d'Harry et commença à patienter. Elle enleva une mèche rouge du visage de l'enfant et en profita pour caresser sa joue en souriant.

A ce moment là, la porte du jardin s'ouvrit et un serviteur entra. Akeno lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et montra Harry. Elle se leva lentement et s'avança vers le serviteur.

« Dites à tout le monde qu'il va bien et que je le ramènerai quand il sera réveillé » lui dit-elle.

« Bien, Himejima-ojou » dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Akeno retourna s'assoir près d'Harry, le couvait du regard. Comme elle remarqua qu'il serrait les poings à nouveau, elle avança la main et caressa celles de l'enfant. Celui-ci ouvrit les poings au contact de la peau de la jeune fille et attrapa ses mains qu'il serra en pleurant.

Coincée, Akeno lui abandonna sa main et patienta le temps que la crise de l'arme se termine.

0OoO0

Le serviteur avait fait la commission à la première personne qu'il rencontra, le hasard fut que ce soit Sirzechs. Rassuré, le Grand Satan ordonna au Démon de basse classe d'aller porter une couverture à Akeno pour Harry et de rester à la porte. Il lui ordonna également de faire passer la nouvelle à tout ceux qu'il rencontrerait en leur donnant pour consigne de faire de même. Il espérait que bientôt, tout le monde serait à nouveau à son poste et que l'état d'alerte serait levé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirzechs se trouvait dans la salle de travail de son père. Celui-ci était assis derrière son bureau, Venelana debout à côté de lui et en face, aux côtés de Sirzechs il y avait Rias et Grayfia. Avicenne était aussi présent mais se tenait légèrement en retrait.

Sairaorg lui, n'était pas là. Il s'était éclipsé des qu'on avait annoncé que l'enfant avait été retrouvé. Il avait paru soulagé mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué.

Il y avait cependant dans ce bureau une sixième personne. C'était un petit garçon qui devait avoir six ans. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry mais ses cheveux étaient courts à l'exception de deux frAnges qui encadraient son visage, et ses yeux étaient de la même teinte bleu vert que ceux de sa famille.

Il s'agissait de Millicas Gremory, le fils de Sirzechs et Grayfia ainsi que le second héritier du titre de Seigneur Gremory. L'enfant avait six ans mais son regard pétillant d'intelligence et de malice. Il avait entendu parler par son père de ce cousin qui avait son âge et qu'il rêvait de voir.

Il était très heureux au château mais il aurait aimé qu'il y a plus d'enfant de son âge. Hors les Démons, avec leur grande longévité et malgré les nombreuses pertes subies, avait un très bas taux de natalité. Le Clan Gremory avec ses deux enfants nés à peine à six ans d'intervalle faisait figure de clan très fertile. Nuls doutes que Millicas serait très courtisé dans le Makai une fois en âge de se marier. Être lié à un mâle Gremory devrait assurer une bonne descendance à n'importe quelle famille.

Mais en attendant, Millicas était trop jeune pour penser au mariage et encore moins à l'amour. C'était un petit garçon heureux de vivre et qui se réjouissait d'avoir bientôt un autre garçon avec qui jouer. Il avait beau adorer sa tante, à ses yeux c'était quand même une fille et plus âgée qui plus est.

« Ne devrions-nous pas le remettre au lit ? » demanda Zeoticus Gremory.

Il paraissait presque aussi jeune que son fils. Seul un bouc écarlate le différenciant de lui et le faisait paraître plus âgé. Ses long cheveux carmin étaient légèrement ondulés au bout à l'exception de deux longues franges qui encadraient son visage et descendaient en dessous de ses clavicules.

Devant l'inquiétude de son époux, Venelana posa sa main sur son épaule.

A côté des masses de cheveux écarlates de son époux et de ses enfants et petits-enfants, ses cheveux châtains semblaient bien ternes. Ils étaient long, soyeux et suffisamment épais pour donner du volume à sa coiffure. Ses yeux était d'une couleur lavande, la même que son neveu Sairaorg, mais légèrement plus clair. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient laissés trompés par son apparence effacé et l'avaient par la suite regrettés.

« Inutile de le réveiller maintenant » dit Avicenne « Il a une couverture et Himejima-ojou-san veille sur lui »

« J'ai ordonné à un serviteur de rester en permanence devant la porte » dit Sirzechs « Il nous préviendra s'il se passe quelque chose »

« Sait-on pourquoi il s'est enfui ? » demanda Venelana.

« Il est possible que la vision de ses parents mort l'ai déstabilisé » dit Rias.

Sa mère hocha la tête. Elle avait elle-même été bouleversé par la vision de son enfant adorée lui parlant tout en étant aussi impalpable qu'un spectre. Pour un orphelin comme Hariel, cette rencontre, et encore plus la disparition qui avait suivit, avait du être déchirante.

« Nous attendrons donc qu'il se réveil » dit Zeoticus.

« J'ai toute confiance en Akeno pour veiller sur Hariel. » dit Rias.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent. Ils décidèrent donc de vaquer à leurs occupations jusqu'à ce qu'Akeno les préviennent du réveille d'Harry.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Rias fut retenu par son père.

« Puisque nous parlions d'Akeno-san, je voulais savoir ce que tu avais décidé à propos d'elle. Il serait temps que tu te décide »

Rias baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Ça fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis et je pense le faire »

« Bien » dit son père.

Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en tira une boîte. Il la posa devant lui puis la poussa vers sa fille. La jeune fille s'avança et prit la boîte avec respect.

0OoO0

Millicas marchait dans le couloir avec ses parents. D'une main il tenait celle de sa mère et de l'autre il tenait l'un des pants de la cape de son père.

« Père ? » demanda-t-il en tirant légèrement la cape noire pour attirer l'attention de l'homme.

« Oui Millicas ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais jouer avec Hariel ? »

Sirzechs s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils. Celui-ci rougit et ajouta précipitamment :

« Quand il sera remis bien sûr… »

Sirzechs s'accroupit alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Tu sais Millicas, les gens qui s'occupaient d'Hariel avant, son oncle et sa tante, ils n'étaient pas gentil avec lui. Et son cousin non plus n'était pas gentil. Hariel à encore peur d'eux et il a du mal à se faire à l'idée que nous sommes une famille maintenant. »

« Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas jouer avec lui ? » demanda Millicas au bord des larmes.

« Ça veut dire qu'il faudra être gentil et patient avec Hariel. Il ne faudra pas le brusquer ni être trop pressant. »

« J'essaierai » dit l'enfant qui venait de retrouver le sourire.

« Yakusoku ? » demanda Sirzechs en présentant son petit doigt à son fils.

Millicas sourit, acquiesça et serra le petit doigt de son père avec le sien.

0OoO0

La crise de larmes passée, Harry relâcha la main d'Akeno. Puis il grogna doucement et se releva, ses yeux papillonnants à cause de la lumière.

Il releva la tête et regarda la jeune fille. Il se souvenait bien d'elle, elle accompagnait Rias (sa tante se dit-il dans son esprit bien que ça lui sembla immensément bizarre) quand celle-ci se trouvait près de son lit. Son…Sirzechs (dire oncle en parlant de l'homme si gentil lui paraissait encore plus bizarre) lui avait dit qu'elle allait entrer au collège bientôt. Il l'avait appelé…

« Mlle Akenochan ? » dit l'enfant d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

La jeune fille rit de la méprise du jeune garçon sur son nom.

« Mon nom est Akeno, Akeno Himejima. Le « chan » est ce qu'on appelle dans ma langue un suffixe honorifique… »

« Il est utilisé pour parler des filles plus jeunes et avec lesquels on est familier » compléta Harry « J'avais oublié »

« Tu en sais des choses »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait lu ça dans un livre sur le Japon que possédait la petite bibliothèque de son école. En fait, Harry adorait lire.

Il avait découvert que la bibliothèque était un endroit que Dudley et ses amis évitaient, probablement par peur de la bibliothécaire, une vieille femme irascible qui tolérant à peine les enfants silencieux et calme et qui détestait les chahuteurs. Harry s'y étais donc réfugié plus de fois qu'à son tour pour échapper à son cousin et à sa bande. Il avait appris à lire et à compter pratiquement tout seul et avait lu tout les livres qui s'y trouvaient. Malheureusement, il lisait tellement vite qu'au bout d'à peine deux ans, il avait tout lu. Ne pouvant pas demander aux Dursley à aller à la bibliothèque publique, il s'était rabattue sur l'internet.

Cette passion avait eut un effet positif et un effet négatif. Elle lui avait permis de s'avancer dans le programme et d'augmenter ses notes ce qui avait eut pour conséquence malheureuse de mettre les Dursley en colère contre lui. Ceux-ci ne supportaient pas qu'Harry soit plus intelligent que leur « Dudlynouchet » adoré. Il aurait pu s'en tirer à bon compte en fait puisque Dudley ne s'intéressait pas à ses notes et que les professeurs ne les disaient pas à voix haute en classe. Cependant, à cause de la réputation que lui avaient faite les Dursley, l'institutrice avait été persuadé qu'il avait triché et en avait averti les Dursley.

La suite avait été assez confuse. Harry ne savait pas bien si les Dursley l'accusaient d'être plus intelligent que Dudley ou d'avoir utilisé sa bizarrerie (aujourd'hui il savait que c'était de la magie) pour tricher. Il était probable que c'était les deux en même temps. Généralement les Dursley ne se souciait pas que leurs griefs contre leur neveu soit logique pour le punir.

L'instinct de survie d'Harry avait donc peut le dessus sur sa fierté et il avait fait en sorte de rater tout ses devoirs. C'était une tâche très difficile car il devait faire en sorte d'être sur d'avoir moins de points que Dudley. Mais de toute façon, l'institutrice était contente, les Dursley étaient content donc tout allait bien.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer à étudier seul mais plus jamais il n'avait montré son savoir à quiconque…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Contrairement à son habitude, il avait montré a plusieurs reprises qu'il possédait plus de connaissances que les enfants de son âge et il venait de recommencer.

Mais personne ici ne semblait réagir comme tout les gens qu'il avait connu auparavant. S'il était encore chez les Dursley et qu'il avait répondu à quelqu'un qu'il savait déjà quelque chose, cette personne l'aurait traité de menteur.

Mais tout le monde ici semblait penser que c'était tout à fait naturel pour un enfant de six ans d'avoir ce genre de connaissances.

« Tu est un enfant très intelligent »

Le regard que lui lança Harry était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'Akeno comprenne les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de l'enfant.

« Personne ne t'as jamais dit cela n'est ce pas ? »

Harry baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Je sais ce que c'est que d'être considéré comme un monstre par sa propre famille » dit Akeno d'une voix triste.

Harry se tourna vers elle avec des yeux étonnés. Un bruissement doux les lui fit écarquiller. Du dos de la jeune fille avait émergé des ailes. Faite de plumes comme celle des Anges, elles étaient néanmoins noires comme la nuit.

« Ces ailes signifient que je ne suis pas complètement humaine » dit Akeno avec des yeux tristes.

« Un Ange Déchu »

« Ahla…tu sais donc ce que je suis » dit-elle avec un sourire que l'on devinait faux.

« Même les humains connaissent ce genre de chose »

« C'est un secret que je cache honteusement depuis tant de temps…seul les membres du clan Gremory et leur Suite sont au courent. »

Devant le regard ignorant d'Harry, Akeno pouffa d'un rire sans joie.

« C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas l'histoire de nos races. Il y a très très longtemps, trois camps se sont affrontés : les Anges, les Démons et les Déchus. Aucun des camps n'a gagné…en fait on peut dire que tout les camps ont perdus. Il y a eut tellement de morts que pour préserver leurs races respectives, les trois camps ont signes un pacte de non agression. »

Harry remarqua deux choses de ce que venait de lui dire Akeno. Premièrement la jeune fille avait beau être en partie Déchue et vivant chez les Démons elle ne se considérait pas comme faisant partie de l'un ou l'autre des camps. Ensuite, elle avait utilisé le terme de « pacte de non agression » et non de « traité de paix » ce qui veut dire que la guerre n'était finie pour aucun des camps et pouvait recommencer à tout moment. Cela voulait dire aussi que les discordes entre les races n'étaient pas éteintes, loin de là.

« Mon…mon père était un Déchu. Un jour, il a été gravement blessé dans un combat. Mourant, il a été trouvé par ma mère qui était une Miko. »

« Une prêtresse shintoïste »

« Mais où s'arrêtera donc ton savoir ? »

Harry rougit. Ce n'était pas de le honte non. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait quand on rougissant de honte. Non, là, la sensation était différente, plus agréable.

« Le clan Himejima est l'un des plus puissant clan de magiciens et de prêtres Shintoïstes sous les ordres des dieux du Shintô… »

« Les Dieux existent ? »

« Les Anges et les Démons existent bien alors pourquoi pas les Dieux ? »

Harry dut reconnaître que c'était logique.

« Ma mère a soigné mon père et ils sont tombés amoureux. Le Clan pensait que mon père lui avait lave le cerveau pour qu'elle soit à lui. Un jour, des assassins sont arrivés chez nous et ils ont tués ma mère sous mes yeux. Ils étaient là pour mon père mais il n'est jamais arrivé pour nous sauver. »

Harry sentit l'amertume et la colère dans sa voix. Apparemment, elle en voulait énormément à son père.

« Malgré mon ascendance, j'ai été recueilli par des parents proches de ma mère. Chaque jours ils me faisaient comprendre à quel point j'étais impur, que j'étais un être vil qui ne méritait pas d'exister et que ce n'étais qu'à cause de leur bonté que j'étais encore en vie. »

Harry frissonna. Il avait l'impression d'entendre son oncle Vernon dans les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Mais vers dix ans, Elle est apparue » dit la jeune fille en tendent imperceptiblement la main vers son aile unique.

« Ils m'ont alors chassé du domaine. Je n'avais rien sinon mes pouvoirs et les formules de purification que m'avais enseigné ma mère. Je suis resté plus d'un an sur les routes. »

Elle se tut quelques instants. Harry comprit que c'était des moments éprouvants à se rappeler et donc attendit.

« Il y a six mois, dans un village perdu dans les montagnes, j'ai, sans le faire exprès sauvé un humain qui avait fait un contrat avec le Clan Gremory. » repris-t-elle. « Je me doutais qu'un tel événement les ferait venir alors je me suis enfuie. »

« Tu avais peur…à cause de ton héritage de Déchu ? »

« Oui. La haine est encore vivace entre les camps » répondit-elle, confirmant le soupçon d'Harry. « Mais j'ai été attaqué à la sortie de la ville. Il semblerait que le Clan Himejima était revenu sur sa décision de le chasser et qu'ils aient voulu me tuer. C'était mon grand oncle qui menait la troupe. »

Harry frémit. Cette révélation fit ressurgir à la surface le visage congestionné de son oncle lorsqu'il avait brandit son couteau pour le tuer.

« Il m'a presque tué. Certaines séquelles de notre combat ne sont pas encore tout à fait guéries. »

« Tu n'avais que 11 ans ! C'est normal que homme mur et entraîné prenne le dessus sur une enfant de 11 ans ! »

« Tu es gentil » dit elle en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Harry rougit encore une fois en éprouvant à nouveau cette sensation agréable qui lui chatouillait l'estomac.

« Cependant » ajouta-t-elle « ne fait pas l'erreur de croire que je sois démuni »

Le petit sourire et le regard de la jeune fille firent frémir l'enfant. Puis Akeno redevint normal. Son sourire était tellement gentil qu'Harry se mettait à douter avoir vu une expression aussi impitoyable sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Juste avant que mon grand oncle ne me donne le coup de grâce » reprit-elle « j'ai été sauvé par Rias qui était venu accompagnée d'Agrippa-sama pour voir ce qui s'était passé avec la personne en contrat avec eux. »

« Agrippa ? »

« C'est vrai que tu ne l'a pas rencontré. Il a fait partie de ceux qui ont dirigé la cérémonie qui a remis les sceaux que tu avais détruits pour te défendre. »

« Donc c'est à lui que je devrais m'adresser si j'ai des questions au sujet de ces sceaux ? »

« Entre autre. Son nom est Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, c'est un membre de la Suite du Seigneur Zeoticus, ton grand père.

« Cornelius Agrippa… » murmura Harry.

Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose qu'il avait aperçu lors de ses incessantes pérégrinations sur internet.

« C'était un mortel auparavant, tu as peut être entendu parler de lui dans le monde des humains. »

« Oui, c'est cela. S'il était mortel…cela veut dire que maintenant il est…immortel ?

« Comme tous les Démons »

« Donc on est pas obligé de autre Démon, on peut le devenir ? »

« C'est exact »

Elle lui expliqua alors le système des Pièces Démoniaques, des Suites et des classes de Démons. L'enfant était totalement absorbe par ses paroles. Elle pouvait presque entendre tourner les rouages de son jeune cerveau.

« Donc, en tant que Démon du clan Gremory, j'aurais moi aussi une Suite ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est exact. »

« Et vous ? Puisque vous n'êtes pas un Démon vous ne faites pas partie d'une Suite…enfin pas encore. Vous allez faire parti de celle de T…de Rias-oba-sama ? » demanda-t-il en se rappelant les paroles de Sirzechs sur la façon de les nommer, Rias et lui.

« Ce serait mon rêve. J'aimerais pouvoir rester tout le temps a ses côtés et pas seulement à cause de cette promesse… »

« Une promesse ? »

« Suis-je bête, je n'avais même pas finis mon histoire. Après que Rias et Agrippa-sama m'aient sauvé, ils ont passé une sorte de l'acte avec mon grand oncle. Premièrement je ne devais plus pénétrer dans un territoire appartenant au clan Himejima et ensuite je devais toujours rester aux côtés de Rias. »

Le regard d'Akeno se fit vague et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Malgré mon ascendance, ils min conduit ici et m'ont traités comme l'un des membres de leur famille. Je n'oublierai jamais leur générosité et même si Rias ne le demande jamais de rejoindre sa Suite, je serais heureuse d'être toujours avec elle. »

Harry commençait un peu à comprendre le Clan Gremory et les Démons. Ils n'étaient pas l'incarnation d mal que se plaisait à décrire les humains. C'était plus une race à part entière avec ses qualités et ses défauts. De ce qu'Harry pouvait voire c'était une race très basé sur la hiérarchie mais une hiérarchie qui se décidait à la force et pas seulement à la naissance ce qui faisait que l'on pouvait évoluer, avancer et progresser, une sorte de seine émulation qui profitait à leur société toute entière.

« Ça te dirais que l'on aille rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétudes »

Harry acquiesça timidement. Akeno se leva, s'épousseta et alla à la porte du jardin. La, elle dit au serviteur qu'elle ramenait Hariel à sa chambre. Le serviteur acquiesça et, comme le disaient ses consignés, alla avertir Sirzechs, Rias et leurs parents.

Akeno revint vers Harry et l'aida à se relever. Puis elle l'épousseta comme elle avait fait avec elle-même et, sans lui lâcher la main les fit sortir du jardin.

Les autres étaient déjà arrivés dans la chambre quand Akeno et Harry y rentrèrent. Le petit garçon rougit quand il vi toutes ces personnes qui étaient là à l'attendre.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il « pardon d'être partie et de vous avoir forcé à me chercher.

Il vit une femme aux cheveux châtains s'approcher de lui et se mettre à genoux.

« Tu ne nous a forcé à rien enfant, nous étions si inquiet » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Puis elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

« Je suis Venelana, ta grand-mère. Je te souhait la bienvenue chez toi. »

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent humides et il rendit le câlin avec force. Pour une fois, il se fichait que ses larmes trempent les vêtements de la personne qui le tenait parce qu'il savait qu'elle était sa grand-mère et qu'elle sn fichait. Il se laissa ensuite aller aux câlins de toute sa famille.

Hariel les laissa le mettre au lit, l'embrasser et le border. Il s'endormit aussitôt, une grand sourire aux lèvres.

0OoO0

Akeno fut la dernière à sortir de la chambre dont elle ferma délicatement la porte.

« Akeno ? »

La jeune fille se retourna vers Rias.

« Je voulais te remercier pour avoir retrouvé Hariel et veillé sur lui. »

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai été heureuse de pouvoir l'aider »

« Il avait l'air plus détendu auprès de nous que tout a l'heure. Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Saa…Je pense que je vais le garder pour moi. Ça restera donc un mystère pour tout le monde sauf Harry et moi » dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu es vraiment une sadique » soupira Rias avec elle aussi un petit sourire.

Le sadisme était un trait de la personnalité d'Akeno qui ne se voyait pas au premier abord. Ceux qui ne voyaient en elle qu'une jeune fille douce et souriante de chantaient rapidement s'ils devaient se battre contre elle. Nombreux jeunes Démons de basses classes avaient regretté de l'avoir affronte en espérant prouver leur force face au Clan Gremory.

Non seulement la magie élémentaire d'Akeno, et en particulier sa magie de foudre, était redoutable, mais elle faisait preuve d'un sadisme tel que même certains Démons étaient intimidés. Au bout de deux ou trois duels, tout les jeunes excités avaient pu voir ce qui était arrivés aux inconscients qui s'étaient frottés à celle que l'on appelait déjà « Ikazuchi no Miko », la Prêtresse de la Foudre ». Depuis Akeno était tranquille mais il lui arrivait souvent de dire qu'elle s'ennuyait.

« Suis-moi » dit finalement Rias « J'ai quelque chose à te donner. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Surprise ! »

« Ça ce n'est pas gentil Rias »

« Je me venge comme je peux » répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

La jeune Démone conduisit son amie jusqu'à se chambre. Puis elle se dirigea vers un guéridon sur lequel se trouvait une boîte en papier cartonné.

« C'est pour toi » dit Rias.

« Voyons ! Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire » dit Akeno avec un sourire.

Elle ouvrit néanmoins la boîte et sourit, radieuse. A l'intérieur se trouvait un uniforme du collège ou allait Rias. Elle prit le haut et le plaça devant elle. Il devait être fait sur me sûre, du moins elle espérait car il faudrait que ce soit suffisamment large pour ne pas comprimer sa poitrine déjà généreuse.

« Tu commence en septembre, père a fait en sorte que nous soyons dans la même classe. »

« Je n'ai jamais été au collège »

« Mais tu apprends vite, ces six mois passés avec nous nous l'ont prouvé. Je te fais toute confiance pour ne pas rester à la traîne. »

Akeno était heureuse. Elle allait pouvoir rester avec son amie.

« Il y a encore autre chose au fond »

« Oh Rias ! Décidément je suis gâté » dit-elle avec son habituel ton mi sérieux mi moqueur.

Elle souleva la jupe de l'uniforme et écarquillés les yeux. Lâchant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle prit délicatement l'objet qui restait au fond de la boîte.

C'était une pièce d'échec, une Reine fait de cristal d'un blanc mât décoré d'or.

« C'est… » commença la jeune fille en se tournant vers son amie.

« Himejima Akeno ! J'aimerais que tu deviennes ma Reine ! Je veux que tu reste à mes côtés en tant que premier membre de ma Suite. »

Voyant une larme, puis deux, couler des yeux de la jeune métis, Rias pensa avoir fait une erreur. Mais Akeno se jeta à son cou.

« Oui ! Oui, j'accepte ! Oh ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu me l'ais demandé Rias. »

La Démone ordonna à son amie de se tenir devant elle. Sous leurs pieds apparut le cercle magie des Gremory, couleur sang avec une rose stylisée pour symbole.

Elle reprit la pièce d'échec et la pose sur la poitrine d'Akeno qui ferma les yeux.

« Entends la voix de Rias Gremory, toi, Himejima Akeno et répond à mon appel. Que ton corps d'humain cesse à jamais d'exister et renaît sous la forme d'un Démon ici, dans le monde des vivants, sur la terre des mortels et des immortels. Prends cette nouvelle vie et devient ma Servante. Éveillé toi en tant que ma Reine et ma Prêtresse de la Foudre. »

La pièce d'échec se mit alors à flotter et à s'enfoncer dans la poitrine d'Akeno. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, le cristal blanc laiteux de la pièce prenait une couleur rouge lumineuse.

Akeno se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression de perdre tout ses sensations et de mourir mais en même temps elle acquérait de nouvelles sensations, une nouvelle vitalité.

Le cercle magique se dissipateur et Akeno rouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait quelque chose dans son dos, quelque chose qui voulait sortir. Presque indépendante à sa volonté, deux ailes se déployèrent, deux ailes noires comme la nuit, deux ailes de Démon.

A suivre…

* * *

Salut salut…normalement ce chapitre aurait dû être posté la semaine dernière mais finalement…ben je l'ai pas fait…

En tout cas je suis désolé et j'espère que celui-là vous à plu.

Comme je l'ai dit, cette fois, il n'y a pas de voca à la fin. Tout le vocabulaire sera à la place du premier chapitre…enfin avant le premier chapitre quoi…

Bon ben à bientôt….à la semaine prochaine si je peux !


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'Être profond

Vocabulaire :

\- Shinzui : vrai sens, quintessence, âme, cœur

\- Onto ? : c'est vrai ?

\- Onto ni onto : vrai de vrai (dans les animés ils le font parfois continuer en ajoutant des « onto »)

\- Maryoku : énergie magique (généralement Démoniaque)

\- Kirei : beau, jolie

\- Ni au : ça te vas bien

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 7 : l'être profond / shinzui

.

Hariel resta encore quelques jours alité sur les ordres d'Avicenne. La magie pouvait guérir la majorité des blessures mais rien ne valait le repos pour que le corps récupère.

Le médecin en profita pour donner à l'enfant des potions qui contrecarrèrent les effets néfastes que près de cinq années d'abus avaient infligé à son métabolisme. Grâce à cela, il avait repris du poids et sa peau était bien moins pâle. Il avait aussi grandit mais très peu si bien qu'il était encore plus petit que les enfants de son âge.

Bien qu'il soit au lit, Hariel n'en était pas moins actif. Dès qu'Avicenne lui avait prescrit le repos il avait demandé s'il lui était possible d'avoir des livres qui parle du fonctionnement de la société Démoniaque. Zeoticus lui avait alors dit qu'il pourrait lui adjoindre un professeur. Hariel accepta mais demanda aussi des livres.

Hariel avait donc passé ses journées avec Zara, une Démone de classe moyenne. Elle n'était ni vraiment puissante ni vraiment bien née mais son intelligence et sa pédagogie lui avait ouvert les portes de nombreuses familles renommées du domaine Gremory. Sa carrière avait atteint des sommets quand la Dame Grayfia Lucifuge elle-même l'avait engagée pour enseigner aux enfants du palais et en particulier à son fils Millicas.

Le fils du Grand Satan avait beau être un enfant très intelligent, en face du jeune Hariel, elle se trouvait devant un défi de taille. Non seulement l'enfant absorbait les connaissances qu'elle lui donnait avec une rapidité étonnante et posait des questions pointus auquel parfois il lui était difficile de répondre, mais son lit était entouré de nombreux livres qui semblaient changer chaque jour. Elle avait du créer un programme de cours sans cesse renouvelé en fonction des lectures du jeune seigneur.

En seulement cinq jours, ils avaient couvert un programme qu'elle mettait généralement trois mois à clôturer.

A la fin de la période de repos d'Hariel, quand on lui annonça qu'elle pourrait maintenant lui faire la classe en même temps qu'aux autres enfants, elle dut refuser. Selon elle, Hariel apprenait bien trop vite pour s'épanouir dans une classe d'élèves normaux. Selon elle, il finirait rapidement pas s'ennuyer et maîtriserai seul le programme.

Il fut donc décidé que Zara enseignerai à Hariel en dehors de ses cours avec les enfants des nobles. Et que le reste du temps il apprendrait par lui-même.

Il fut aussi décidé qu'Heinrich lui donnerait des cours pour maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

C'est cette partie qui lui donnait le plus de mal. Ses résultats étaient erratiques. Tantôt il n'arrivait même pas à faire une étincelle et d'autres fois il était submergé de pouvoir. Heinrich était un professeur patient et doué mais il ne s'expliquait pas ses disparités dans les résultats. Ce genre de fluctuations ne convenait pas à un pouvoir aussi puissant que le pouvoir de destruction du clan Baal.

Mais pour le moment rien n'y faisait.

0OoO0

« Harry-dono ? Vous m'écoutez » demanda Zara.

Le petit garçon sortit de ses rêveries. Il pensait à ses cours avec Heinrich. Tout comme lui, le fait qu'il ne maîtrise pas correctement ses pouvoirs le préoccupait. Délaissant tout autre type d'étude, il s'était concentré sur la lecture de livres sur les théories de la magie. Cependant, comme beaucoup de choses, la magie ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres. On pouvait y apprendre des sorts, des techniques, mais la magie elle-même demeurait quelque chose de trop personnel pour être généraliser dans un livre.

Hariel s'était mit à penser que c'était un peu comme marcher. Tout le monde marche, c'est un apprentissage obligé pour grandir. Par la suite chacun développait sa propre démarche en fonction de son anatomie, de sa personnalité,…on pouvait expliquer ce qu'était la marche et les phénomènes mis en jeux quand on marche mais apprendre à quelqu'un comment marcher c'est inutile. C'est un savoir qui se copie à partir des plus grands mais qui est déjà profondément encré en nous.

La magie, c'était un peu la même chose. Personne ne pourrait lui expliquer comment fonctionne sa magie puisque c'était quelque chose qui lui était propre, qui dépendait de son être profond.

Hariel soupira.

« Je suis désolé Zara-sensei » dit-il en réponse à la question de la Démone « j'étais ailleurs. »

« A cause de votre problème de magie ? »

« Tout le monde est au courent, c'est pas possible » grogna l'enfant en s'avachissent sur la table.

Zara le regarda. A part quand il s'agissait de ses prouesses intellectuelles, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs qui pouvait bien le connaître. Quand il n'était pas en cours, il lisait.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. C'était sans doute cela.

Elle posa la baguette avec laquelle elle faisait son cours de géographie terrienne et s'assit sur son bureau, les jambes croisés.

Cette vision aurait pu perturber Hariel. Même s'il était très jeune, il était suffisamment mâture pour savoir que Zara était une belle femme. Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds mi longs relevés et attachés par une barète à l'exception de deux longues mèches qui encadraient son visage, des yeux dont la couleur semblait hésitait entre bleu et lavande derrière des lunettes à fines montures d'argent et à verres triangulaires et des lèvres toujours peintes en rouge vif quel que soit sa tenue.. Elle portait le plus souvent un tailleur lavande (mais il lui arrivait de changer de couleur) avec une jupe très courte.

Quand elle était assise de cette façon sur son bureau, on pouvait apercevoir le haut de ses bas de nylons. Elle portait également une paire de talons aiguilles vertigineux qui changeaient chaque jours.

Outre la question de l'âge et le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore passé sa puberté, Hariel ne ressentait aucun attirance pour la femme.

« Et si à la place du cours nous discutions »

« De quoi voulez-vous que nous parlions ? »

« Mais de tout et n'importe quoi…et aussi de vous »

« De moi ? » Hariel haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a rien à dire »

« Et si c'était justement cela le problème avec votre magie ? »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Pendant toute votre enfance, votre famille à tout fait pour que vous ne soyez pas ce que vous soyez »

« Et que suis-je d'après vous ? »

« Un enfant. Pendant toute votre vie on vous a dénié le droit de jouer et de vous amuser »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin »

« Bien sûr que si que vous en avez besoin. Nous avons tous besoins de cela même à l'âge adulte. Cela aide à forger la personnalité. Ça aide à développer les goûts, les envies, les humeurs. Depuis que vous êtes ici vous n'avez fait que vous plonger dans les livres. »

« J'aime les livre, j'aime apprendre des choses »

« Le premiers cours que je vous ai donné portaient sur notre monde et sur notre société. Pourtant à aucun moment vous n'êtes sorti du château. Pire encore vous ne fréquentez assidûment que trois endroits : cette salle de classe, votre chambre et la bibliothèque »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller ailleurs »

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin ou vous avez peur ? »

Hariel tremblait de colère mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Depuis tout jeune, son univers avait toujours été limité : la maison des Dursley et son placard sous l'escalier d'où il ne sortait pratiquement que pour les corvées et l'école où il passait le reste du temps à voyager entre sa salle de classe et la bibliothèque. Même son quartier il ne le connaissait pas bien. La seule fois où il était allé aussi loin seul c'était quand il avait fui de la maison.

Le placard, la bibliothèque, c'était des lieux sûrs et aussi des prisons. Les Dursley l'enfermaient dans son placard mais c'était aussi le lieu où il pouvait récupérer après qu'il l'ait battue. Il savait que tant qu'il était à l'intérieur, il ne risquait rien. La bibliothèque, elle, était un refuge. Il était forcé de s'y rendre pour échapper à Dudley et à sa bande et il savait qu'à l'intérieur il ne risquait rien.

Apprendre c'était…un moyen d'échapper à sa réalité, de fuir la cruauté de sa famille. Mais il n'avait plus à fuir maintenant. En fait, tout cet espace le faisait paniquer.

« Alors ? Que fait-on ? Comment allez-vous m'apprendre à être moi-même ? »

« Je ne vais rien vous apprendre du tout, vous devrez faire ça vous-même »

« Donc quoi ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur « on ne change rien ? »

« Au contraire, on change tout » dit la Démon en lui renvoyant son sourire effronté « Je vais de ce pas voir Zeoticus-sama pour faire cesser tout vos cours et vous faire interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque »

« Quoi ? Non, je ne vous permets pas ! »

Mais Zara s'était déjà levé et marchait à grand pas vers la porte. Estomaqué, son jeune élève mit quelques instants avant de la suivre.

0OoO0

Hariel jura et maudit sa préceptrice. Incapable de faire de magie, celle-ci avait couru tout le chemin qui séparait leur salle de classe du bureau du Seigneur Gremory pour être sûr d'arriver avant lui. Elle n'aurait peut être pas dut se donner cette peine. Encore fatigué par sa longue convalescence et ne s'étant plus exercé depuis longtemps, Hariel s'était rapidement fait distancé.

C'est en nage qu'il était arrivé devant le bureau de son grand père. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'y rentrer.

Malheureusement, Zara avait déjà eu le temps de parler de son plan à son grand père et celui-ci avait eut le temps de l'accepter.

Dorénavant, le serviteur qui le réveillait avait pour ordre de veiller à ce qu'une fois habillé il sorte de sa chambre ne pouvant y retourner qu'après le dîner qu'il prendrait en famille comme pour les autres repas.

Se jurant qu'il ne se ferait plus piéger comme ça, Hariel décida de se remettre à courir, non plus pour échapper à Dudley mais pour ne pas perdre la forme. Il demanda donc à se qu'on le lève plus tôt afin qu'il ait le temps de faire du sport.

Ensuite il allait prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avec ses grands parents, Rias, Akeno et Millicas. Prise par son rôle de servante Grayfia refusait de manger avec la famille quand à Sirzechs, il ne déjeunait que de temps en temps avec eux puisqu'il avait sa résidence à Lilith, là où il travaillait.

Hariel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était dommage. Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup son oncle. En vérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver merveilleux. Parfois il lui arrivait de passer plusieurs minutes à le regarder et quand il se tournait vers lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Dans ces moments là il lui arrivait même de rougir sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il aimait aussi beaucoup parler avec lui. Sirzechs prenait fréquemment de ses nouvelles. Il lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait de ses journées, ce qu'il avait appris, etc. Et à chaque fois, Hariel se sentait très heureux de lui répondre.

Quand il n'était pas là, ils discutaient avec les autres mais ça ne le rendait pas aussi heureux.

Le problème, c'était le reste de la journée. Hariel s'ennuyait. Il aurait bien aimé lire un livre mais la bibliothèque semblait lui refuser l'accès et c'était comme s'il n'y avait aucun autre livre ailleurs dans le palais. Alors, Hariel errait. Il se promenait à travers les salles vides du château. Quand il y avait quelqu'un, il n'osait pas s'y aventurer.

Et puis il y avait Millicas. Au début Hariel avait fait comme s'il ne remarquait pas que son cousin le suivait discrètement mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire semblant.

En vérité la punition d'Hariel (car c'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait) arrangeait bien Millicas. Alors qu'il aurait voulu aller voir son cousin des que possible, on lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Plus tard, quand Hariel avait enfin pu se lever, il avait voulu aller le voir mais il semblait toujours faire quelque chose d'important. Soit il était en cours et il ne pouvait pas y aller, soit il lisait et il ne voulait pas le déranger.

Quand il l'avait vu au petit déjeuner pour la première fois (puisqu'Hariel avait pour habitude de manger dans sa chambre) et qu'on lui avait expliqué la « punition ». Il s'était dit que peut être enfin ils auraient pu jouer ensemble mais son cousin n'était jamais venu le voir. Un matin il avait essayé de lui parler mais il ne parlait qu'à son père qui était présent ce jour là.

Il l'avait alors suivit. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas trop être discret pour que son cousin le remarque mais celui-ci faisait exprès de l'ignorer.

Il en était donc venu à une horrible conclusion : son cousin devait le détester.

0OoO0

Un soir, son grand père remarqua qu'il était plus morose qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Qu'y a-t'il Millicas ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien mais son grand père insista.

« Dis, Ojii-sama, est ce que tu crois que…Hariel me déteste ? »

« Pourquoi te détesterai-t-il ? »

« Je sais pas…mais il vient jamais me voir pour jouer »

« Et toi ? Tu n'es pas allé le voir ? »

« Je ne veux pas le déranger. J'ai promis »

« Promis ? A qui ? »

« A père. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas être pressant avec lui, de ne pas le brusquer…donc j'ai attendu qu'il vienne…mais il est jamais venu… »

« Mais tu sais, ton père voulais juste que tu tempère ton enthousiasme. Je suis sur que si tu demande vraiment gentiment à Hariel sans trop le brusquer, il acceptera de jouer avec toi »

« Onto ? »

« Onto ni onto »

« Arigato Ojii-sama ! »

C'est pourquoi, le lendemain, Millicas intercepta Hariel à la sortie du petit déjeuner au lieu de le suivre.

« Ça te dirait qu'on passe la journée ensemble ? »

Hariel hésita. Il ne connaissait pas bien Millicas. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire que Dudley mais il avait des appréhensions à être avec des enfants de son âge. Les enfants pouvaient se montrer cruels, bien plus que les adultes parce que la plupart du temps ils ne comprennent pas que se qu'ils disent ou font est mal.

Tous les enfants de l'école n'étaient pas dans la bande à Dudley. En fait ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans ce cas là. Et pourtant les autres aussi savaient se montrer blessants. Hariel doutaient qu'ils comprennent bien les implications de ce qu'ils disaient mais c'était suffisant pour le blesser.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'étant bien plus intelligent et cultivé que les autres enfants, il les trouvait assez stupides et n'arrivaient pas à avoir des conversations avec eux sans qu'ils ne se mettent à penser qu'il était bizarre.

Cependant, Millicas n'était pas n'importe quel enfant, c'était son cousin, un membre de sa famille, une famille qui, depuis qu'il était arrivé, avait été à l'opposé total des Dursley. Il était possible que ce soit la même chose pour Millicas.

Hariel décida de prendre le risque et accepta.

Le jeune Démon en fut enchanté. Il prit son cousin par la main et l'entraina avec lui.

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons fouillèrent le château de fond en comble. Enfin plutôt, Millicas montra à Hariel tous les coins et recoins du château et notamment ses cachettes préférés.

A présent, dès que le petit déjeuné était terminé, les deux garçons partaient à l'aventure. Hariel avait prit goût à ces balades au point qu'il se dépêchait de manger pour être prêt plus vite sauf bien sûr les fois où Sirzechs était présent.

Après la mâtiné passée à explorer, ils se rendaient dans la grande salle à manger pour le déjeuner où ils racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Après le déjeuner, il arrivait aux garçons de paresser dans le salon où les grands prenaient le café en discutant et parfois même s'endormaient. Ils se réveillaient tout de même rapidement car Millicas avait ses cours avec Zara.

Pendant cette période là, Hariel allait à la salle de jeu, la première pièce que lui avait montrée Millicas. C'était une très jolie pièce colorée avec des tas de jeux et de jouets. La plupart étaient vivants et se déplaçaient tout seul. Hariel n'utilisait pas les jeux qui nécessitaient de la magie mais il y en avait d'autres où ce n'était pas là peine.

Il aimait particulièrement celui où il fallait essayer d'attraper une petite balle qui volait dans tous les sens. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui semblait familier.

Il y avait aussi des jeux de constructions, des quizz, des petits soldats et des poupées.

Hariel aimait beaucoup ces dernières. Il passait des heures à leur choisir une tenue parfaite ou à les coiffer. Ça le détendait…et en même temps il sentait quelque chose au fond de son cœur...comme de l'envie.

Il y avait aussi des tas de livres. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien à voir avec les livres de la bibliothèque. C'était des contes, des romans, des histoires…quantité de choses qu'Hariel n'avait jamais lu. La bibliothèque de son ancienne école privilégiait les livres documentaires. Une fois il avait demandé pourquoi à la bibliothécaire qui lui avait répondu sans même le regarder qu'ils étaient là pour apprendre et pas autre chose.

Hariel dévorait donc la plupart des livres, du moins ceux qui étaient en anglais. Il avait essayé de lire les autres mais il ne connaissait pas leur langue. Il y en avait en japonais et ce qu'il reconnu être du français.

Il pouvait aussi lire la langue des Démons, langue qu'il n'avait jamais apprise mais qu'il déchiffrait malgré tout même s'il ne savait pas la parler.

Quoiqu'il en soit, dès que Millicas avait fini ses cours, il venait chercher Hariel dans la salle de jeux et tout deux allaient dans le jardin pour goûter.

La table était toujours dressée sous un petit kiosque en treillis de bois garnie de glycines qui diffusaient ombre et fraîcheur mais pas trop.

Le plus souvent, ils étaient rejoints par Rias et Akeno qui buvaient le thé avec eux. Ensemble, ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

Hariel trouvait leur discussion agréable. Parfois il arrivait que la discussion soit très pointue mais le plus souvent c'était plus des discussions de tous les jours. Hariel les écoutaient parler des gens qu'ils connaissaient en même temps qu'ils lui expliquaient qui ils étaient.

Après le goûter, les enfants allaient jouer dans le parc. Parfois Rias et Akeno restaient avec eux et ils jouaient à chat perché, à cache-cache ou à 1, 2, 3 soleil.

S'ils étaient seuls, les enfants jouaient aux aventuriers, au pirate ou tout simplement se baladaient au grès de leurs envies dans l'immense parc. Parfois, ils restaient justes dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages. Il arrivait même des fois où Millicas s'amusait à coiffer la longue chevelure rouge sang d'Hariel qui lui arrivait à présent en dessous des fesses.

Le soir, Grayfia venait les chercher et elle emmenait les garçons prendre un bain.

Au début, Hariel avait été gêné de se retrouver tout nu devant d'autres personnes toute aussi nues mais il s'y était fait.

Bien que de style occidental, la salle de bain, selon Grayfia, avait été conçu dans une esthétique japonaise. Le sol était carrelé et il y avait des douches sur les murs. Grayfia, enroulée dans une serviette, faisait assoir les garçons sur des tabourets bas puis les mouillait avec la douche. Elle prenait ensuite du savon pour nettoyer leur dos pendant que les garçons nettoyaient le reste.

La première fois qu'elle avait fait ça, Hariel avait glapit et bondit de son siège. Il avait glissé et s'était retrouvé par terre à côté d'un Millicas effondré de rire. Maintenant il accueillait les soins avec joie.

Après les avoir rincé et aussi lavé leurs cheveux si nécessaire, elle envoyait les enfants se détendre dans la baignoire remplis d'eau bien chaude. Puis elle-même se lavait et les rejoignait.

Par la suite, elle les laissait barboter quelques temps puis sortait elle-même du bain pour se sécher et s'habiller avant de faire la même chose aux enfants.

Comme elle laissait la porte ouverte, Hariel aimait la regarder se rhabiller, mettre d'abord ses sous vêtements puis enfiler sa robe, son tablier et sa veste. Il trouvait ça fascinant.

Millicas lui avait demandé s'il trouvait sa maman jolie et Hariel avait répondu oui.

Dès qu'ils étaient secs, Grayfia leur mettait leur pyjama et les menait à la salle à manger pour le dîner. Contrairement au déjeuner qui se faisait tout le temps dans la grande salle à manger avec sa table immense, le soir, il leur arrivait de manger dans une petite pièce près des cuisines. C'était les fois où le clan Gremory recevait du monde et que la grande salle à manger leur était réservé.

Ces soirs là, les garçons mangeaient seulement avec Rias et Akeno et aussi Grayfia qui s'installait à table avec eux. A chaque fois, vers le milieu du dîner, Zeoticus et Venelana venaient leur dire bonne nuit, tout deux en habits de fête. A chaque fois que Venelana lui faisait un baiser en laissant une trace de rouge à lèvre, Hariel respirait son parfum suave. Qui flottait dans l'air quelques temps encore après qu'elle ait quitté la pièce.

Après le repas, les enfants avaient quartier libre. S'il y avait une fête, Millicas entraînait son cousin jusque dans des endroits discrets ou ils pouvaient espionner les adultes. Hariel se délectait de ces instants où il voyait les élégants vêtements des hommes et surtout les robes magnifiques et colorés des dames.

Puis, Grayfia venait les chercher. Elle les accompagnait dans la chambre d'Hariel pour leur raconter une histoire. Les enfants, allongés en travers du lit, écoutaient Grayfia assise sur un fauteuil, un grand livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

Après la lecture, elle bordant Hariel, lui faisait un baiser sur le front et lui demandait de ne pas veiller trop tard. Puis elle sortait de la chambre pour amener Millicas à la sienne.

C'était le seul moment où Hariel avait le droit de lire des livres de la bibliothèque. Dans le cadre de sa « punition », il avait le droit, une fois par semaine d'aller dans la bibliothèque pour choisir des livres qu'il ne pourrait lire que le soir après avoir été couché. Trop juste la première semaine en ayant prit une dizaine de livres qu'il avait fini dès le jeudi soir, il en avait constamment une trentaine dans sa chambre.

Il faut dire que la bibliothèque était tellement fournie. Les manuscrits anciens humains et Démoniaques côtoyaient les livres les plus modernes sur la dynamique du maryoku ou sur l'histoire des colonies britanniques.

Avec sa vitesse de lecture, Hariel avait le temps d'en lire deux ou trois avant minuit. Alors, fatigué par la journée, il plongeait dans le sommeil.

0OoO0

Il pleuvait ce matin là malgré le fait qu'on approchait de la fin juillet et les deux garçons s'ennuyaient. Ils avaient finis de visiter le château depuis longtemps et avaient commencé à visiter la ville où du moins la proximité du palais de l'immense capitale composée de quartiers au formes géométriques, la plupart hexagonaux qui semblaient émerger des forêts alentours et reliés entre eux par des passerelles de pierre élancées qui surplombaient la canopée.

D'habitude un adulte, généralement Zara, les accompagnaient mais avec la pluie, il leur était interdit de sortir du château. Ils seraient bien allé jouer dans le jardin malgré la pluie mais les ordres du docteur Avicenne étaient clairs : malgré le fait qu'il soit remis, Hariel demeurait fragile et ne devait pas s'exposer au risque d'une rechute.

Donc les garçons s'ennuyaient. Il y avait bien sûr la salle de jeu mais les garçons n'étaient tentés par rien.

Ils traînaient donc à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que Millicas ai une idée, de ce genre d'idées qui mènent à faire des bêtises.

« Et si on jouait à se déguiser ? » dit-il à son cousin.

Hariel le regarda sans comprendre. Avec les vêtements étranges des Démons il avait déjà l'impression d'être déguisé.

« Où veux-tu que l'on trouve des déguisements »

Millicas eut un sourire malicieux. Il prit la main de son cousin et l'entraina hors de la salle de jeux. Connaissant mieux le palais depuis qu'il le visitait avec son cousin, Hariel su qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de leurs grands parents.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas… » commença-t-il une fois arrivé devant la porte.

Mais manifestement Millicas voulait faire exactement ce qu'Hariel craignait qu'il voulait faire. Une fois dans la chambre il se dirigea vers la penderie et en ouvrit la porte.

« Tada ! » dit-il, triomphant, les bras levés au milieu de la pièce. « On vas utiliser tout ça »

Malgré ses appréhensions, Hariel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Par rapport à d'autres pièces de la maison, celle-ci n'était pas très grande mais pour un dressing c'était immense. Il était divisé en deux par un couloir central, chacune des parties elles même divisés par de larges cloisons dont l'extrémité donnant sur le couloir central était garnies de grands miroirs au cadre d'une couleur vieil or. De partout des placards, des penderies, des boîtes pour ranger robes, tuniques, manteaux, pantalons, chemises, costumes, chapeaux, gants, manteaux et bijoux de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Les lumières étaient étouffé par le bois noir des penderies et des cloisons et par celui, plus rouge mais tout aussi foncé, qui garnissant le sol sur lequel était représenté, dans une marqueterie des plus fine, la rose stylisé du clan Gremory.

Millicas se mit à courir de partout, caressait les tissus et les fourrures, effleurant les bijoux et les cuirs des chaussures.

Hariel, lui, était plus craintif.

« On ne devrais pas être là » dit-il sans bouger du seuil de la pièce.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On rangera tout avant que quiconque ne se rende compte de quelque chose » dit Millicas en montant sur un tabouret pour prendre un long manteau qu'il enfila.

Il sauta du tabouret et se mit à courir pour faire flotter le vêtement derrière lui. Hariel, lui, avançait dans le couloir du milieu en jetant des coups d'œil vers les affaires de sa grand-mère mais se rapprochant de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit un tiroir et regarda les bagues enchâssées dans des coussins protecteurs et alignés.

« Je sais ! » cria Millicas en faisant sursauter son cousin alors qu'il tendait la main vers les bijoux « On va jouer au papa et à la maman ! »

« Mais on est tout les deux des garçons »

« C'est pas grave. Je ferais le papa et toi la maman »

« Mais je suis un garçon » dit Hariel en rougissant.

« C'est pas grâce je te dis, on fait semblant. Bon moi je vais prendre des vêtements de grand-père pour faire le papa et toi, tu vas prendre des vêtements de grand-mère pour faire la maman. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et repartis faire son choix.

Gêné, Hariel se dirigea vers les affaires de sa grand-mère qui en fait l'attirait beaucoup. Il caressa le voilage d'une robe couleur vert amende puis la soie d'une robe fourreau cramoisi. Finalement, il choisit une petite robe d'été vert feuille qui sur lui aurait la taille d'une robe de soirée.

Perché sur un tabouret, il réussit à la décrocher puis redescendit et l'enfila. Avec ses vêtements par-dessus ça ne lui allait pas très bien. Il enleva la robe puis il déboutonna son gilet puis sa chemise et les enleva tout les deux en même temps, et enfin repassa la robe par-dessus sa tête. Voyant que son short faisait des bosses, il l'enleva aussi. Il choisit une ceinture et la mit autour de sa taille.

Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche et vit une psyché. Il s'avança jusqu'à voir son reflet et cligna des yeux. La robe descendait jusqu'à ses pieds mais la ceinture lui donnait une petite silhouette. Une mèche de cheveux était passée par-dessus son épaule, sa couleur rouge tranchant sur le vert de la robe. Il se regarda quelques instant puis se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour faire voler la robe et sa chevelure.

Il décida qu'il aimait la sensation.

« Tu n'as pas encore finit ? » demanda un Millicas, habillé de pied en cape de vêtements de son grand-père, en faisant sursauter son cousin.

Hariel secoua la tête.

« Attends, je vais te chercher des chaussures ! »

Millicas alla jusque là où sa grand-mère rangeait sa collections de chaussures et prit des bottines noires. C'était les premières qu'il trouva. Il les ramena à Hariel qui les regarda puis qui regarda sa robe.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda son cousin.

« Ça va pas ensemble. »

« C'est un problème ? »

Hariel rougit et hocha la tête. Millicas ramena les chaussures et en ramena donc d'autres, des rouges, qu'Hariel refusa à nouveau.

Bientôt les garçons prirent goût à ce nouveau jeu qui consistait pour Millicas à trouver ce qui plairait le plus à Hariel. Après les chaussures, il y eu les manteaux, puis les chapeaux, puis les bijoux.

Enfin Hariel se décréta satisfait. Comme chaussure, il portait une paire de mules vert foncés, ses épaules étaient drapées dans une étole de voilage d'un jaune lumineux parcouru de reflets verts et ses cheveux étaient attachés sur le côté avec une barrette en forme de petit tournesol. Ils n'avaient pas trouvés de boucles d'oreilles qui ne soient pas pour oreilles percés mais Millicas avait ramené un charmant petit pendentif doré en forme de cœur incrusté d'un petit rubis rouge. Hariel s'était débarrassé de tous les autres bijoux qu'il avait essayé pour mettre celui-ci et n'avait rien voulut mettre d'autre.

Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et s'estima satisfait de sa tenue. Millicas applaudissait de joie mais Harry n'en avait pas fini. Il ressortit de la penderie et s'approcha de la coiffeuse de sa grand-mère. Grimpant sur la chaise aux mêmes teintes noires incrusté de nacre que le meuble, il regarda sur la surface marquetée.

Prenant délicatement la bouteille de cristal contenant le parfum de sa grand-mère, il la tint devant son visage. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et la bouche et pressa sur la poire. Le liquide froid et parfumée gicla sur son visage. Il reposa le parfum exactement où il l'avait prit et prit un petit tube.

Il en avait déjà vu mais jamais d'aussi beau. D'une couleur argentée incrusté de rubis. Il l'ouvrit et le tourna pour faire apparaître le bâtonnet d'un rouge profond du rouge à lèvre. L'extrémité était en biais, comme si on l'avait coupé en travers. Il passa la partie plate sur le bas de sa lèvre inférieure et, en essayant de ne pas trop déborder, appliqua le rouge sur ses lèvres. Il recommença avec sa lèvre supérieure puis pinça les lèvres et les frottas l'une contre l'autre comme il avait vu une fois sa tante Pétunia le faire. Le résultat était assez approximatif mais il en était satisfait.

Il descendit du siège et se tourna vers son cousin qui le regardait bouche bée.

« Wouah ! Kirei ! Ni au !»

Hariel, qui comprenait à présent le japonais, rosit sous le compliment.

« C'est…c'est vrai ? »

Millicas hocha la tête vigoureusement. Hariel allait répondre mais un toussotement venant de la porte fit se retourner les deux enfants.

Grayfia se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Venelana juste derrière elle. Grayfia n'avait, comme à son habitude, aucune expression mais Venelana ouvrait de grands yeux en couvrant sa bouche de sa main.

« Oups » dit Millicas avec un petit sourire gêné.

Hariel, lui, était tétanisé.

« Et bien les garçon ? Qu'est ce que c'est que tout cela ? » demanda Venelana en s'avançant dans la chambre.

Elle avait un air mi sévère, mi amusée et toisait les deux garçons les bras croisés.

« Une explication Millicas ? »

« On s'ennuyait alors on a voulu jouer à se déguiser. Pardon Obaa-sama »

« Et toi Hariel ?...Hariel ? »

Mais l'enfant ne bougeait toujours pas et il tremblait. Venelana fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur sa joue, il sursauta et lui jeta un regard terrorisé. Puis il se jeta au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en gémissant.

« Désolé…le ferais plus…pitié…désolé…désolé…serais gentil »

Venelana hésita quelques instants puis se repris. Elle fit signe à Grayfia de partir avec Millicas afin que tout deux restent seul. Une fois la porte fermé, elle se mit à genoux à côté de son petit-fils et entreprit d'essayer de caresser ses cheveux. Dès qu'elle l'effleura, l'enfant sursauta et se mit à gémir plus fort.

Maudissant ces mortels qui avaient fait du mal à son petit-fils adoré, Venelana commença à caresser doucement les cheveux d'Hariel. Comme il commençait à cesser de trembler elle le redressa et le fit s'appuyer contre sa poitrine. Puis elle se mit à le bercer en chuchotant.

« Chhhhh…mon petit cœur, mon petit Démon, je t'aime, chhhhh, personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets, là, du calme… »

Elle continua pendant encore quelques temps jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'arrête.

À sa respiration, elle vit qu'Hariel n'était pas endormi mais il refusait de bouger.

Cherchant comment l'aborder, elle remarqua le scintillement du médaillon autour du cou de l'enfant.

« Tu as choisi un très joli médaillon, il va très bien avec la tes cheveux »

L'enfant se tortilla mais ne répondit rien.

« La couleur de la robe aussi c'est un excellent choix, par contre la taille laisse un peu à désirer, peut-être faudrait-il en faire faire à ta taille… »

Cette fois, il se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il avait la bouche entrouverte.

« Je…je suis désolé…ça ne se reproduira plus…jamais… »

« Quoi ? Prendre des vêtements dans notre garde robe à ton grand père et à moi ou… »

« Mettre…ce genre de vêtement…je le ferais plus ! Je le promets ! Ne me renvoyez pas s'il vous plaît ! Je serais sage ! »

« Voyons mon petit cœur, jamais nous ne te renverrons. Tu fais partie de la famille. Et pour les vêtements…pourquoi les as-tu mis ? »

« Millicas voulait qu'on joue au papa et à la maman alors… » répondit Hariel en détournant les yeux.

« Donc il t'as forcé à mettre cette robe ? »

« Non ! C'est moi qui l'ai mise ! Il ne m'a forcé à rien, je… »

« Est-ce que tu aimes ces vêtements ? »

« Non ! Je suis un garçon je ne peux pas… »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, est ce que tu aimes ces vêtements ? Est-ce que tu aimes les porter ? Est-ce que tu te trouve jolie dedans ?

Hariel rougit et hocha la tête.

« Alors rien ne t'empêche d'en porter n'est ce pas ? »

« Mais c'est bizarre non ? Un garçon qui aime porter des vêtements de filles… »

« C'est inhabituel et assez rare mais ce n'est pas bizarre. Tu n'es pas bizarre » dit Venelana en serrant l'enfant contre sa poitrine.

Hariel se serra contre elle et respira son parfum.

« Dis, Hariel, est ce que le fait d'être un garçon te rend malheureux ? » demanda Venelana après quelques instant.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Est-ce que tu met des vêtements habituellement portés par les filles parce que tu pense que tu aurais dû être une fille et pas un garçon. »

Hariel hésita quelques instants puis dit :

« Non Obaa-sama, je ne pense pas être transsexuel, je suis content d'être un garçon…mais j'aime bien aussi ressembler à une fille »

Venelana le regarda avec de grands yeux puis elle sourit.

« J'oublie parfois que tu sais beaucoup plus de choses qu'un simple enfant de six ans »

Hariel rougit.

« Tu sais » dit-elle après un moment « personne ne te détesterai pour ça Hariel, personne de notre famille, ou de notre clan. Aucune des personnes qui comptent pour toi et pour qui tu comptes ne te détestera. »

« Et…et les autres ? »

« Les autres on s'en fiche » dit Venelana en riant.

Elle fut heureuse quand elle entendit un petit rire. Elle fit se redresser Hariel et le regarda avec un doux sourire.

« Cependant » dit-elle « Il faudra que ton cousin et toi rangiez ce que vous avez dérangés. »

Hariel hocha la tête.

« Et comme vous avez fait une bêtise, vous serez tout les deux punis de manière équitable…je pense que le nettoyage de votre chambre serait une bonne idée, d'accord ? »

Hariel hocha la tête en souriant. Il avait toujours subit seul les punitions même quand il n'avait rien fait. C'était encore un exemple de plus que les Gremory étaient loin d'être les Dursley.

« Bien, maintenant allons chercher ton cousin pour lui annoncer la sentence »

Pour le reste de la matinée et sous la supervision de Venelana et Grayfia, les garçons, après s'être changés, remirent tout ce qu'ils avaient déplacé à sa place. Hariel se sentait beaucoup mieux surtout qu'il avait eut le droit de garder la barrette tournesol ainsi que le médaillon même s'il avait du remettre ses autres vêtements.

En revanche, Venelana avait insisté pour qu'il retire le rouge à lèvre arguant que garçon ou fille, il était trop jeune pour mettre ce genre de chose.

Hariel accepta sans broncher. Quand ils eurent finis, il était l'heure de déjeuner. Hariel eut quelques craintes mais Venelana ne parla à table que de l'excursion des garçons dans la penderie et de la punition. Rias et Akeno rirent et Zeoticus gronda un peu les garçons mais pas méchamment avant de sourire à son tour.

Après le déjeuner, Venelana demanda à Grayfia de l'accompagner quelque part. Elles laissèrent donc les garçons au salon pour une petite sieste digestive et revinrent peu après. Elles dirent à Millicas qu'aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas cours et que tout les deux rangeraient et nettoieraient leur chambre pendant tout l'après midi. Grayfia surveillerai son fils et Venelana surveillerai Hariel.

Il n'était pas trop tard quand les deux femmes s'estimèrent satisfaites si bien que les garçons eurent le droit d'aller jouer dehors. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que s'allonger dans l'herbe et c'est comme ça que Grayfia les trouva quand elle alla les chercher pour le bain.

0OoO0

Le lendemain, au lieu d'être réveillé par un serviteur de bonne heure pour faire du sport, c'est sa grand-mère qui le leva un peu plus tard et lui fit faire sa toilette. Puis elle lui montra des boîtes qu'elle avait amenées avec elle.

« Tu veux savoir où nous sommes allés hier Grayfia et moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle à l'oreille.

0OoO0

Ce jour là, Harry et Venelana furent un peu plus en retard au petit déjeuner. Tous sourirent quand ils virent Hariel. Il portait une robe rouge foncé serrée à la taille par un joli nœud devant ainsi que des sandales de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et attachés par une barète noir par derrière. Ses lèvres brillaient d'un rose discret et il avait encore autour du cou le médaillon en forme de cœur que Venelana ne lui avait pas repris.

Il rougit en voyant tout le monde le fixer en particulier Sirzechs qui étais là pour l'occasion. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lâcher la main de sa grand-mère pour faire une révérence en pinçant les côtés de sa robe et en inclinant le buste.

Personne ne fit de commentaire et tout le monde se remit à manger. Hariel s'assit à côté de Millicas qui lui sourit puis, après un moment, il s'adressa à son grand-père.

« Je pense être près à reprendre les cours Ojii-sama. »

« Même les cours de magie ? » demanda Zeoticus.

« En particulier les cours de magie »

Pour appuyer sa demande, il laissa échapper son pouvoir qui coula de manière fluide dans tout son corps. De l'extérieur, cela se manifesta par un chatoiement rouge et noir qui entoura son corps avant de disparaître.

« Très bien, je préviendrai Heinrich » dit Zeoticus.

« Bien sûr, il faudra aussi m'aménager du temps pour que je puisse jouer avec Millicas » dit Hariel d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

« Bien sûr » dit Zeoticus aussi souriant que tous ceux assemblé autour de la table.

Hariel hocha la tête, satisfait. Puis il prit un toast et un couteau et se mit à le tartiner de beurre en essayant de ne pas salir sa jolie robe.

Il se sentait enfin lui-même.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà un mignon petit chapitre…enfin pas si petit que ça, 14 pages Word…

Donc le petit Hariel aime s'habiller en fille. C'est comme ça que je l'ai imaginé…en fait il va un peu ressembler à Harveste Addams de la série du même nom écrite par Kyaru-chan.

Pour ce que dit Venelana à Hariel au sujet des gens qui comptent et qui ne comptent pas, ça vient d'une citation du Dr Seuss (qui a créé le Grinch, le Lorax, Horton, le Chat Chapeauté,…) : « soit qui tu es et dit ce que tu pense. Car ceux que ça dérange, c'est qu'ils ne comptent pas et ceux qui comptent, ça ne les dérange pas »

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus. Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Déception, Résolution

Vocabulaire :

\- Shitsui : déception

\- Kesshin : résolution, détermination

\- Dai : grand

\- Warri : désolé

\- kusogakki : littéralement « gamin de m***e » mais peut se traduire par « sale gosse »

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 8 : Déception, résolution / Shitsui, kesshin

.

Ce soir là, le prestigieux Clan Gremory donnait une grande fête en son château. Des représentants des autres familles nobles étaient présents et devisaient entre eux de sujets les plus divers mais plus particulièrement de la personne pour laquelle la fête avait été organisé et qui n'était pas encore arrivée.

A cause de la nature de la fête, les enfants Gremory et Akeno avaient la permission de minuit pour y assister. Il y avait de nombreux autres jeunes Démons parmi lesquels Sairaorg Baal, mais aussi provenant d'autres maison comme Sona Sitri, héritière du Clan Sitri, Diodora Astaroth ou encore Rizer Phoenix.

Sirzechs était aussi présent de même que les trois autres Grand Satan : Serafall Leviathan, du clan Sitri, Ajuka Beelzebuth, du clan Astaroth et Falbium Asmodeus, du clan Glasya-Labolas. Tout trois avaient, tout comme Sirzechs, abandonnés leur titre d'héritier de leurs propres clan pour celui de Grand Satan.

Au vue de l'importance de la fête, celle-ci ne pouvait se dérouler dans la grande salle à manger protocolaire si bien que tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle de bal. Immense, au sol recouvert d'un parquet marqueté brillant comme un miroir, elle était éclairée par une dizaine de lustres de cristal aux lumières enchantés qui faisaient scintiller les feuilles d'or des boiseries qui composait l'enchevêtrement du plafond et des murs.

De larges baies vitres s'ouvraient à intervalles régulier de chaque côté de la salle, les unes donnant sur un magnifique jardin et les autres sur une magnifique vue de la cité seigneuriale des Gremory illuminée en contrebas.

Le fond de la salle était occupé par un très large buffet composé à la fois d'amuse-gueules et de plats plus conséquent. Les invités pouvaient se servir et manger debout ou alors s'assoir autour des petites tables rondes disséminés partout dans la salle. Un ballet incessant de serviteurs discrets venait récupérer les assiettes et apporter de nouveaux plats en passant par les discrètes entrées de service.

La porte de la salle était grande ouverte malgré le fait que le flot d'invités s'était considérablement ralenti. De part et d'autre de cette entrée partaient deux escaliers qui formaient une courbe gracieuse jusqu'à un petit balcon accessible par une seconde porte réservé aux membres du clan. C'était par cette porte qu'étaient arrivés les enfants Gremory et Akeno ainsi que Grayfia qui, pour une fois faisait non pas partie du personnel mais des invité, et c'était par la que viendraient les autres membres du clan.

Des sonneries de trompettes résonnèrent dans la pièce prévenant les invités de l'arrivée du Seigneur et de la Dame Gremory. Ceux-ci tournèrent vers le petit balcon où Zeoticus et Venelana se dressaient fièrement. Vêtue d'une tunique blanche aux bordures dorées, Zeoticus portait aussi un manteau aux manches fendues d'un rouge grenat brodée de la rose des Gremory. Venelana avait pour une fois délaissée les tons printaniers et clairs qui la caractérisaient pour une longue robe d'un rouge semblable au manteau de son époux. Elle portait par-dessus un manteau d'un blanc écru qui dévoilait ses épaules.

« Mes chers amis et invités ! Si ce soir nous vous avons rassemblé ici, c'est pour vous annoncer d'importantes nouvelles. Tout d'abord, je dois vous apprendre du décès de notre chère fille, Lilith, qui est survenu voilà cinq ans. Mais ce n'est pas pour des funérailles que vous êtes là car Lilith à laissé un enfant dont c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire. »

Le couple s'écarta légèrement pour faire entrer une troisième personne.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Hariel James Andrammax Potter-Gremory, fils du magicien humain James Fleamont, duc Potter et de son épouse Lily Potter alias Lilith Gremory, notre cher fille. Voici donc Hariel Gremory, troisième héritier du clan Gremory ! »

Hariel s'avança, les yeux légèrement baissés par respect. Il était vêtu d'une robe d'un blanc lumineux avec un col carré décoré de dentelles. Les longues manches enserraient ses bras jusqu'au poignet ou elles étaient aussi décorés de dentelles si longue qu'elle cachait presque ses mains. Le tissu était décoré de motifs dorés d'entrelacs et de végétaux. Dans son dos, un lacet doré fermait sa robe. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés et dégageaient sa nuque. Ils tenaient grâce à un savant mélange de barrettes décorés de fleurs blanches et d'épingles aux embouts dorés.

Après s'être incliné devant la foule, Hariel prit le bras de son grand-père qui lui fit descendre l'un des escaliers alors que sa grand-mère utilisait le second.

Comme Hariel soulevait le bas de sa jupe pour ne pas tomber, on pouvait voir à ses pieds une charmante paire de chaussons d'un blanc mat décorés de fil d'or.

Enfin au bas des escaliers, Hariel fut conduit par son grand père auprès de chacun des invités pour qu'il lui soit présenté. Autour d'eux, les discussions avaient reprise avec plus d'entrain et toutes avaient pour sujet les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le jeune garçon.

Pour chaque personne qu'il rencontrait, Hariel faisait une révérence et disait quelques mots. Il s'était préparé pour cette fête en consultant les archives que les Gremory possédaient sur tout ces illustres personnages afin de paraître le plus poli possible.

Finalement, Zeoticus le laissa aux bons soins de sa tante qui se trouvait au sein du groupe des jeunes Démons.

« Comme tu es mignon Hariel-kun » dit Rias en se jetant à son cou.

« Ri…Rias-oba-sama ! Vous allez me décoiffer ! » dit son neveu en se dégageant.

« Ala ala ! Rias ! Ce serait dommage de gâcher une telle œuvre d'art » dit Akeno qui revenait avec une assiette remplie pour Hariel.

Millicas, lui, revenait avec des verres de jus. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche bouffante avec un gilet brodé d'or, une culotte crème, des bas blancs et des chaussures noirs vernis à boucle dorée.

Après avoir donné son assiette à Hariel qui prit aussitôt une brochette de morceaux de melon enrobé de jambon cru, Akeno retourna auprès de Rias.

Les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient pas être plus différentes. Akeno portait un Kimono violet à motifs d'hibiscus, la coiffure relevée et piquée de deux baguettes d'ivoire alors que Rias portait une robe cintrée d'un blanc écru recouvert de voilages vert tendre. Ces deux couleurs associés semblaient évoquer le muguet dont on percevait l'odeur émané de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière par une broche dorée décorée de fleurs de muguet sertis de jade et de nacre.

« Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir Héritier Gremory » dit quelqu'un dans le dos d'Hariel.

Celui-ci se retourna et sourit à Sairaorg dont il avait reconnu la voix.

« Je remercie le premier Héritier Baal pour son compliment » dit-il avec une révérence parfaite.

Sairaorg rougit.

« Il ressemble à sa maman n'est ce pas Sairaorg ? » demanda Rias avec un petit sourire en posant les mains sur les épaules de son neveu.

« Je…je n'avais pas remarqué » dit Sairaorg en rougissant.

En effet, au fil des jours, le visage d'Hariel avait imperceptiblement changé et pris certains traits de sa mère alors qu'il aurait put autrefois être considéré comme une copie carbone de son père. Cela lui donnait un visage assez androgyne qui resterait sans doute même après l'adolescence.

Bientôt, la fréquentation du buffet se fit moindre et le bal en lui-même commença. Les serviteurs avaient poussés les petites tables sur le bord et les invités s'étaient eux aussi écartés du centre.

De la musique s'éleva dans les airs, provenant d'un orchestre qui s'était discrètement installé pendant le repas. La coutume voulait que le fêté ouvre le bal. Des jeunes gens des deux sexes se pressèrent autour d'un Hariel hésitant. Sairaorg lui demanda même à danser.

Diodora Astaroth aussi tendit sa main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Hariel savait qu'il refuserait. Il ne lui dirait pas de cette façon mais préférerais prendre un ou une autre partenaire plutôt que de danser avec lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait chez le Démon même si celui-ci présentait un visage des plus innocents. Hariel sentait que son sourire était faux. C'était des petits détails, l'inflexion des lèvres, le positionnement des sourcils peut être. Hariel ne savait pas mais il avait appris à décoder les visages ce qui, avec les Dursley, avait été une question de survie.

Mais soudain, la foule s'écarta et Hariel rougit. Son oncle Sirzechs se dressait fièrement devant lui. Il ne portait ni son armure ni sa cape aujourd'hui mais il n'en était pas moins royal. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un manteau blanc bordé d'or ainsi que des bottes de cuir d'un blanc pur. Ses épaules étaient drapées dans une cape tout aussi blanche attachée sur son épaule droite par une énorme broche dorée sertit d'un gros rubis chatoyant.

« Me ferais-tu l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers Hariel.

Celui-ci rougit encore plus et la lui prit. D'un pas cérémonieux, Sirzechs conduisit le garçon au centre de la pièce et tout deux se mirent en position pour danser. La différence de taille était assez importante entre eux mais ils s'en accommodèrent. Hariel avait l'une de ses mains toujours prisonnière de celle de son oncle rendis que la seconde se posait au creux de son autre bras. Sirzechs, lui, se servit de sa main libre pour la poser sur le côté d'Hariel.

Les musiciens, qui s'étaient arrêtés de jouer quand le couple s'était avancé sur la piste, se remit à jouer une valse. Sirzechs se mit alors à mener la danse, Hariel le suivant avec grâce. Au fur et à mesure, des couples se formèrent et se mirent à danser autour d'eux mais Hariel n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirzechs qui lui souriait.

Il aurait voulut que la valse ne se termine jamais mais ce fut le cas. Quand les dernières notes eurent résonnés, son oncle s'inclina puis le ramena vers Rias et Akeno avant de s'incliner à nouveau. Il en profita pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

Hariel se sentait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il connaissait les symptômes de ce qu'il éprouvait mais il se refusait à croire qu'il s'agissait de cela.

Regardant à nouveau son oncle, il vit qu'il avait invité son épouse à danser. Venelana avait réussi à convaincre Grayfia de porter une robe de soirée gris perle brodée de fils d'argents qui valait à chacun des tours que lui faisait faire son époux sur la piste de danse. Sirzechs la regardait droit dans les yeux en souriant et, chose inhabituelle pour la gouvernante, elle lui rendait son sourire.

À les voir comme ça, Hariel sentit comme si on lui enfonçait quelque chose dans le ventre. Son cœur aussi se mit à le faire souffrir et il sentit également des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un le voit comme cela, il s'éclipsa discrètement vers l'une des portes vitrées menant au jardin et sortit.

Accélérant le pas, il s'éloigna de la salle de bal et ne s'arrêta que lorsque les lumières eurent disparu derrière un tournant. Là, il s'assit sur un banc de pierre et laissa couler ses larmes.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il ressentait simultanément de la peine, de la colère et de la honte. Il pleurait tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était bien amoureux de son oncle et à ce moment là, il ressentait les affres de la jalousie. C'était tellement…illogique, tellement grotesque.

Il savait que ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescent…ou dans son cas, de pré-adolescent, un coup de cœur pour une personne plus âgée duquel on a l'image d'une sorte de prince charmant. C'était peut-être dû au fait que Sirzechs l'ai sauvé.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il avait beau décrire dans sa tête les raisons, les causes qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureux et aussi l'absurdité de ces raisons et de ces causes, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer ni la douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

Alors qui tentait par tous les moyens de faire taire ses sanglots, un bruit lui fit relever la tête. Devant ses yeux, une main gantée de blanc tenait un mouchoir en soie.

Levant les yeux, Hariel vit qu'un homme en costume noire se tenait juste à ses côtés. Sa vision était trop trouble pour voir quoi que ce soit.

« Merci » marmonna-t-il en prenant le mouchoir.

L'interruption semblait avoir calmée ses pleurs. Il s'essuya donc les yeux et les joues puis se moucha.

« Je suppose que vous n'escomptez pas le récupérer ? »

« Ça ira, je vous remercie » dit l'homme.

La vue à nouveau claire, Hariel put détailler s'essuya son interlocuteur. Il avait l'air d'avoir entre trente et quarante ans, le visage pâle et pointu, des cheveux mi longs rouges et bleus plaqués en arrière et des yeux anguleux, l'un rouge et l'autre bleu.

Le reconnaissant, Hariel se leva, pinça les côtés de sa robe et s'inclina en une gracieuse révérence.

« Méphisto Pheles-sama, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer »

C'était une sorte de légende parmi les Démons. D'une très grande puissance mais étant né d'une petite noblesse, il s'était progressivement élevé dans la société, allant même jusqu'à fréquenter la cours de Satan lui-même, bien avant la grande guerre. D'un profond libéralisme, il demeurait extérieur à la politique Démoniaque voir même extérieur au Makai, lui préférant le monde des humains.

Cependant, il ne rechignait pas de temps en temps à revenir pour les grandes occasions. Qu'il soit présent à sa fête d'anniversaire était plus que surprenant.

« L'honneur est partagé jeune Gremory » dit-il en s'inclinant à son tour.

Il s'assit sur le banc de pierre et invita Hariel à s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Quels tourments vous ont menés ici, enfant ? »

« Je suis assez honteux que vous m'ayez trouvés dans une telle situation. Et je suis encore plus honteux de ce qui l'a provoqué » dit Hariel en rougissant.

« Un premier chagrin d'amour ? »

Hariel se tourna vers Méphisto en plissant les yeux.

« Si vous êtes au courent, pourquoi le demander ? » dit-il d'une voix fraîche.

« Pour vous ménager »

« Trop aimable »

« Il n'est pas rare pour un jeune garçon tel que vous de ressentir les premiers émois du cœur, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi grandiose que le Seigneur Sirzechs »

« Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Hariel pour tenter d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet. « La fête d'anniversaire d'un jeune Démon fusse-t-il de la puissante famille Gremory suffirait-il a vous faire revenir dans le Makai ? »

« Vous vous sous estimez » dit Méphisto avec un petit sourire. « Si votre mère s'est sentie obligée de poser six cents soixante-six sceaux sur votre magie ce n'est pas seulement pour passer incognito. Vous avez en vous une puissance faramineuse, plus grande même que les Quatre Grand Satan eux-mêmes. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport » dit Hariel.

« Vous avez le potentiel de faire ce qu'aucun Démon n'a pu faire avant vous : réclamer le trône des enfers. »

Hariel le regarda, interloqué. Dans sa tête, les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à plein régime.

« Vous êtes connu pour votre indépendance Pheles-sama et de plus, pour avoir détesté Satan et certains de ceux qui l'ont succéder dont les propres prédécesseurs des actuels quatre Grands Satan. Alors pourquoi vouloir faire en sorte que je possède tout les pouvoirs »

« Ce n'est pas le nombre de dirigeants qui est important, c'est leur manière de diriger. Je suis quelqu'un de libre et j'entends le rester mais je pense que le monde des Démons à besoin que l'ancien système soit restauré. »

« À ce qu'il me semble, le système actuel fonctionne très bien n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh, je ne dit pas le contraire. Votre oncle et ses condisciples ont fait un travail formidable cependant cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. De plus, de nos jour encore, de nombreux Démons dissimulés dans l'ombre conteste encore ce système »

« Et vous pensez qu'ils se rallieraient à un Satan unique. »

« C'est une hypothèse »

« Quand bien même, je ne vais tout de même pas détrôner mon oncle, je me refuse à cela. »

« Qui vous parle de cela ? Bien que je ne le pratique pas et que je le goûte peu, il y a toujours le Jeu du Classement. »

Bien évidemment, Hariel savait à quoi il faisait allusion. Le Jeu du Classement était une bataille entre deux Démons et leur Suite. Celle-ci ne se terminait que lorsque toutes les pièces d'une suite, y comprit le Roi, était éliminé. Bien entendu, le Roi pouvait tout aussi bien se déclarer Échec et Mat avant la fin. Dans ce monde qui glorifiait la force, le Jeu du Classement était l'un des moyens pour un Démon de gagner plus de pouvoir et de considération et de monter dans la hiérarchie.

Hariel réfléchit que si il pouvait battre chacun des quatre Grands Satan à un Jeu de Classement alors il pourrait se considérer comme le seul et unique Satan et monter sur le Trône. Ce n'était pas seulement une métaphore bien sûr. A cœur de l'ancienne cité de Géhenne, se trouvait l'ancien palais de Satan et en son centre le Trône des Enfers.

« De nombreux Démons ont voulu réclamer le Trône des Enfers après le décès de Satan. Ceux qui ont essayés et qui s'y sont assis en sont mort » dit Méphisto « Bien que cela ait pas mal refroidi les ardeurs, il en reste encore qui ont pour but de devenir suffisamment fort pour le mériter. Sairaorg Baal par exemple. Il est l'un des rares à le désirer et l'un de ceux qui seraient suffisamment fort pour l'être »

Hariel était pensif.

« Satan » murmura-t-il.

Le projet semblait être un objectif intéressant à atteindre mais il ne voyait pas de raison de le faire lui. Possible que Sairaorg serait un bien meilleur Satan.

« Qu'est ce qui… » demanda-t-il enfin en se tournant vers Méphisto mais celui-ci avait disparu.

Pensif, Hariel resta un moment assis à réfléchir avant de penser à rentrer.

0OoO0

Il se leva très tôt le lendemain. En vérité, il avait à peine dormi. Regardant dans son armoire, il choisit l'une rare tenues masculines qu'il appréciait, une tunique chinoise attaché à la taille par une ceinture de tissu et fendue des hanches jusqu'en bas ainsi que pantalon bouffant resserré aux chevilles accompagné de chaussons. Le tout était un noir de jais brodés de discrets motifs d'un rouge carmin comme ses cheveux qu'il avait tiré serrés en arrière et tressés pour l'occasion.

Il arriva d'un pas décidé dans la salle à manger et, malgré ses résolutions, se figea en voyant son oncle. Il sentit une boule dans son estomac mais pris une profondeur inspiration et l'ignora.

« Tu es bien matinal Hariel » dit Sirzechs.

En effet, il était toujours en train de manger alors qu'à cette heure là il buvait une tasse de thé en lisant le journal. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à se lever et à déjeuner aussi tôt.

« C'est parce que j'avais une demande à vous faire Oji-sama »

« Oh ? »

« J'aimerais vous accompagner à Lilith ce matin »

Sirzechs allait refuser mais la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux l'en dissuada.

« Comme tu voudra » dit-il finalement avec un sourire.

Hariel souffla de soulagement. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

0OoO0

Le cercle magique apparut au sommet de la plus haute tour de la capitale. De ce point de vue, on pouvait apercevoir toute la ville s'étendre sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

« Seul nous, les Quatre Grands Satan, pouvons utiliser cette entrée » dit Sirzechs avant de se diriger vers une dalle circulaire qui se révéla être un ascenseur qui descendit dans les tréfonds de l'immense tour.

Hariel avait le cœur battant mais il était aussi plus excité qu'il ne s'y attendait. Le choix qu'il avait fait n'était pas seulement le bon choix, c'était aussi son désir.

« Allez-vous rencontrer les autres Grand Satan aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas avant le déjeuner je le crains. Si tu t'ennuie, je m'occuperai de te trouver une occupation. »

Hariel ne s'ennuya pas une seconde. Il observa le travail de son oncle avec minutie.

Sirzechs était charges de la politique intérieur et des affaires courantes de l'état : gestion des administrations, des budgets des différents services de l'état, etc. Hariel trouva tout cela tellement passionnant qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que son oncle annonce l'heure de la pause.

Sirzechs les téléporta tout les deux jusqu'à la salle à manger où lui et les autres Grands Satan se réunissaient d'habitude et ordonna qu'on dresse un cinquième couvert.

La salle était bien décorée mais de façon très simple. On n'aurait pas sut que c'était l'endroit où les quatre dirigeants du Makai se rassemblaient.

Hariel décida qu'il aimait bien l'endroit. On voyait que la pièce avait surtout été construite dans un esprit de fonctionnalité : elle n'était pas trop grande ni trop décoré, juste ce qu'il fallait pour fournir un cadre agréable et confortable aux Dai Maoh.

Ils étaient les premiers. En attendant les autres, tout deux s'assirent sur un canapé installé près d'une fenêtre.

« Alors Hariel, que me vaux le plaisir de ta compagnie aujourd'hui ? »

« Disons qu'il s'agit de travaux pratique. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur le gouvernement du Makai mais n'en ai aucune expérience réel. »

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« J'ai besoin…de m'occuper »

« Il me semblait que vos journées à Millicas et à toi étaient déjà bien remplis. »

Hariel respira un coup et prit un air dégagé.

« En fait, j'aimerais me plonger dans le travail pour oublier une peine de cœur. »

« Vraiment ? Une peine de cœur ? Et qui a brisé le petit cœur de mon neveu adoré ? »

Le ton désinvolte de son oncle heurta un peu Hariel qui n'en laissa rien paraitre.

« En fait, c'est vous »

Hariel eut la satisfaction de voir son oncle sursauter et le fixer avec un air surpris.

« Je vous ai aimé…en fait non, je crois que je vous aimes encore un peu. Je sais ! » dit-il pour interrompre son oncle alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche « Je sais que ce n'est qu'une amourette de gamin…mais ça n'en demeure pas moins…douloureux. »

Hariel ne peut empêcher sa voix de trembler mais il réussit à contenir ses larmes. Il n'osait pas regarder son oncle jusqu'à ce qu'il sente celui-ci le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, je n'en avais aucune idée »

« Moi non plus…enfin jusqu'à hier soir »

« Hier soir ? »

« Quand vous avez dansé avec Grayfia-san, je me suis senti…jaloux »

Il rougit.

« C'est come ça que j'ai comprit. J'ai essayé de me raisonner mais c'était plus fort que moi »

« Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas »

« Pas chez moi ! Jamais ! »

« Il se peut » dit Sirzechs après un instant « que contrôler tes sentiment ait été un moyen de survivre chez ton oncle et ta tante. Ici tu t'es habitué à ne plus devoir le faire et tu as été submergé »

« C'est une explication plausible » dit finalement Hariel.

Des bruits de téléportation les interrompirent. Hariel se dégagea des bras de son oncle et se releva en essuyant ses yeux un peu rouges.

Derrière eux, un cercle de magie bleu laissa apparaître Serafall Leviathan. Pas très grande, elle paraissait avoir à peine 17 ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en couettes au dessus de sa tête par des nœuds rose et avait de grands yeux violets. Elle portait une veste verte à jabot et une jupe brun vert. Elle portait aux pieds des bottes beiges style militaire.

C'était un habit qu'elle mettait de manière officiel a cause des ses fonctions liées au commerce et aux affaires internationales, bien qu'elle affectionnait un tout autre type de vêtements.

« Hari-chan ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le plus jeune.

Hariel aurait bien voulu se cacher mais il n'en eut pas le temps car la Démone lui sauta dessus et se mit à le serrer contre elle.

Le garçon envoya un regard suppliant à son oncle qui ne fit que sourire sans manifester une seule seconde l'intention de venir le sauver.

Il ne dut sa survie qu'à une nouvelle téléportation, ou plutôt à la téléportation simultanée des deux Grands Satan restants.

Ajuka Beelzebuth était un jeune homme grand et mince aux cheveux verts olive tirés en arrière et aux yeux d'un bleu très clair. D'une silhouette allongée, il était drapé dans un long manteau vert aux bordures noires à carreaux jaune qui ne laissait apparaître que le col d'une chemise grise et une lavallière violette.

D'après ce qu'Hariel savait, Ajuka était un inventeur de génie. C'était lui qui avait créé le système des Pièces Démoniaques ainsi que nombre d'autres inventions. C'est pour cette raison que son travail était d'administrer les sciences et l'éducation. Cependant, il était le plus souvent occupé à inventer des choses, ce qu'il appelait son hobby, plutôt qu'à s'occuper de ses attributions de Grand Satan.

Le second homme, Falbium Asmodeus, était chauve avec seulement un bouc d'une couleur orangée et des yeux rouge sang. Sa haute et impressionnante stature était recouverte d'une armure dorée parfaitement en accord avec ses fonctions d'administration de l'armée et de la défense.

« Oh ? » dit ce dernier en voyant Hariel « Tu a amené la crevette avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

« Mon nom est Hariel… » dit celui-ci « mais bon, nous n'allons pas couper les cheveux en quatre…oh pardon, ça vous est impossible »

Le géant roux éclata de rire et frotta la tête d'Hariel.

« Tu fais une sortie scolaire, gamin ? »

Ce mot ramena Hariel à peine plus d'un mois en arrière, lorsque c'était son oncle Vernon qui le prononçait.

« Ne m'appelez plus jamais « gamin » » dit-il alors qu'une aura rouge sang l'entourait.

« Warri, Warri, tss, kusogakki » dit Falbium légèrement vexé.

Hariel toussota en reprenant son calme.

« En fait, si je suis là c'est pour vous faire part d'une décision que j'ai prise concernant mon avenir. »

« Et tu te sens dans l'obligation de nous en parler parce que… ? » demanda Ajuka.

« J'aimerais devenir Satan » dit finalement Hariel avec un sourire.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Falbium éclaté d'un rire tonitruant.

« Ah ! Tu me plais gamin ! » dit-il en tentant d'abattre une des ses mains gigantesque sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui l'évita.

« Ça c'est de l'ambition Hari-chan ! » dit Serafall avec un grand sourire « mais tu sais que cela veux dire que tu devras battre l'un date nous. »

Le sourire d'Hariel s'agrandit. L'excitation le gagnait. Il en avait vraiment envie comme il n'avait jamais eut envie quelque chose dans sa vie.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de battre l'un d'entre vous, je vous battez tous et je deviendrais le seul et unique Satan »

A suivre…

* * *

Un chapitre moins long que les autres (1 page en moins)…en plus ce n'est pas vraiment mon préféré. Les événements qui s'y déroulent sont important mais me chapitre en lui-même fait un peu…je sais pas…c'est comme s'il ne servait qu'à le lier à la suite…j'ai eu moins de plaisir à l'écrire que les autres…

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que c'était pas trop mélo et tout et tout…

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et à la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le Petit chat

Vocabulaire :

\- Koneko : petit chat, chaton

\- Neko : chat

\- Youkatta : je suis soulagé, quel soulagement

\- Ou : (prononcez Oo) le roi. Peut être utiliser seul, avec un suffixe ou en suffixe du nom.

\- To-chan (très familier)/ To-san Oto-san (familier)/ Oto-sama (formel)/ Chichi-ue (cérémonieux) : papa, père.

-Yoshi yoshi : expression utilisé quand on réconforte quelqu'un, équivalent du « là, là »

\- Arientei : c'est impossible, je ne peux pas le croire

\- Iiyo : très bien

\- Pocky : (c'est pas du voca mais bon…) bâtonnets recouverts de chocolat ressemblant aux mikado. C'est une sucrerie japonaise qui se décline en plein de goûts différents (chocolat, fraise, macha, …).

\- Himitsu : secret, c'est un secret

\- Arara : interjection équivalant en français à « Ah là là » ou « Oula la »

\- Otanjyobi Omedeto : bon anniversaire

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 9 : le petit chat / Koneko-chan

.

Hariel soupira en refermant son livre. Encore un de fini. Il ne devait pas rester grand-chose de nouveau à lire dans cette bibliothèque pensa-t-il. C'est absolument incroyable mais en ce 16 juillet 2007, Hariel Gremory à fini de lire les milliers de livres de la bibliothèque du manoir.

Il faut dire qu'il avait eu du temps. Rias, Akeno et Millicas étaient dans leurs écoles respectives du monde des humain et lui restait seul ici. Oh, il avait bien essayé d'aller en cours avec son cousin, dans la prestigieuse école privée qu'il fréquentait, mais il s'y était ennuyait. Plus encore, il lui arrivait souvent de relever les erreurs de ses professeurs.

Il avait fini par être invité à partir pour trouver un enseignement plus adapté. Nul doute que s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre on l'aurait renvoyé pour impertinence.

Il s'était donc retrouvé seul et avait du aménager son emploi du temps en conséquence. Le matin il étudiait la magie avec Heinrich et l'après midi il étudiait les autres sujets avec Zara.

La Démone avait du mal à suivre son élève. Très cultivé, elle était néanmoins une tutrice pour enfants et adolescent. Son point fort était de s'y connaître sur de nombreux sujets différents de manière assez approfondi sans être une spécialiste et de savoir les vulgariser selon la personne à qui elle enseignait.

Hariel s'intéressait à tout : histoire, géographie, politique, mathématiques, biologie, technologie, histoire de l'art, peinture, architecture, physique,… et pour chacune de ces matières il avait presque le niveau d'un spécialiste…ou au moins celui de quelqu'un ayant un diplôme d'étude supérieures.

C'est pour cela qu'à son grand regret, Zara avait jeté l'éponge en février et Hariel s'était retrouvé à lire seul.

Cependant, et il s'en rendait compte, lire ne suffisait pas pour apprendre. Il avait besoin d'être stimulé intellectuellement par des personnes comme des professeurs ou même des étudiants de son niveau pour progresser.

C'est pour cela qu'après quelques recherches, il alla dans le bureau de son grand-père. Il était sûr de pouvoir le persuader d'approuver son projet.

0OoO0

Le dîner était relativement calme. Zeoticus était en bout de table, Venelana à sa droite et Heinrich à sa gauche. Hariel, lui, se trouvait juste à la droite de sa grand-mère.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls attablés ce soir là. Si pendant les mois d'été la famille prenait ses repas seul, pendant le reste de l'année, certaines des personnes les plus importantes du clan y étais installés. Il y avait des nobles inféodés au clan ainsi que des conseillers et des maîtres en tout genre.

Hariel était assis juste à côté d'Argai, le maitre d'armes du clan Gremory. C'était un homme sec aux muscles nerveux. Il était un spécialiste de nombreuses armes en tout genre ainsi que maître Lokhon, un art martial Démoniaque créé par lui après avoir étudié le Kenpo Kai, une version du Kenpo, la boxe chinoise, mêlée d'influences japonaise et le Muay Thaï, ou boxe thaïlandaise, qui utilise beaucoup les coudes et les genoux. Argai avait utilisé ces mouvements pour créer un type de combat compatible avec un affrontement à la fois au sol et dans les aires où les appuis étaient différents. Il avait été le maître de Sairaorg pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que le jeune Démon n'ai plus besoin de son enseignement.

Intéressé à développer son corps, Hariel avait demandé à Argai de lui enseigner son art. Depuis, l'homme supervisait son entraînement d'avant petit déjeuner et lui apprenait quelques mouvements pendant deux heures juste avant le dîner. Il lui avait dit qu'il faudrait qu'il renforce son corps avant qu'il ne l'entraîne sérieusement.

« Avez-vous réfléchi à ma demande Ojii-sama ? » demanda Hariel pendant le repas.

« J'y réfléchis sérieusement Hariel. J'espère que de ton côté tu fait de même. »

« J'y réfléchis depuis déjà assez longtemps, Ojii-sama, je vous l'assure. »

« Quel demande ? » demanda Venelana.

« Hariel voudrait nous quitter »

« Pardon ! »

« Pour étudier Obaa-sama ! Pour étudier ! »

« Youkatta… » soupira Venelana « et où comptes-tu étudier ? »

« Je pensais aller au… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Zeoticus-sama ! Zeoticus-sama ! » cria la servante qui venait d'entrer. « C'est Sirzechs-Ou-sama ! »

La servante conduisit Zeoticus, Venelana et tout ceux qui les avaient suivit jusqu'à l'aire de transport. Là-bas, Sirzechs était accroupi et tendait une main vers une silhouette qui se cachait à moitié derrière l'un des grands rideaux pourpres de la pièce.

C'était une petite fille, sans doute 9 ou 10 ans. Elle avait des cheveux blanc mi long et des yeux jaunes. Elle était maigre, sale et vêtue d'une simple robe du blanc passé.

La couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux n'étaient pas les seuls choses particulières chez elle. Du côté droit de sa tête, le seul que l'on pouvait voir, une oreille de chat était plaqué en arrière sur son crâne et dans son dos, deux queues préhensiles qui s'agitaient furieusement le tout du même blanc que ses cheveux. Même ses yeux jaunes étaient encore plus particuliers à cause de la pupille légèrement fendu.

« Sirzechs ? » demanda Zeoticus en arrivant.

« Chichi-ue » dit Sirzechs en se relevant. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible. Elle est suffisamment effrayée comme cela. »

Zeoticus renvoya tout le monde a l'exception de son épouse. Il allait faire de même avec Hariel mais celui-ci s'était déjà approché de l'enfant.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Sirzechs.

« Tout va bien, Ojii-sama ! Tout vas bien… »

Il avança la main vers la fille chat qui se cacha un peu plus derrière le rideau. Elle tremblait et fermait les yeux de peur. Avançant encore la main, Hariel effleurant ses cheveux. Elle sursauta et le repoussa violemment.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Sirzechs en voulant se précipité vers son neveu.

« Non ! » s'exclama Hariel en levant la main pour l'arrêter « Non…laissez-moi faire…je vous en prie.

Il se releva, épousseta sa jupe et s'approcha de la petite fille qui s'était roulée en boule. Il pouvait l'entendre gémir. Il était sûr d'avoir reconnu des mots comme « pitié » et « pas fais de mal ».

Hariel frémit et se revit à la place de ma petite fille, roulé en boule à supplier l'oncle Vernon de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Précautionneusement, il se rapprocha et se mit à genoux. Il avança sa main tout en laissant la seconde bien en vue et loin d'elle. Il se rapproche à nouveau de ses cheveux et cette fois put lui caresser la tête. La petite frémit mais ne bougea pas. Elle attendait.

Hariel connaissait bien cette attitude. Il l'avait adopté lui-même de bien nombreuses fois. C'était la fatalité de savoir qu'on échapperait pas à une punition et qu'on se préparait à recevoir les coups.

Hariel lui caressa la tête pendant quelque temps avant que la fillette ose lever les yeux vers lui. Hariel lui fit son plus beau sourire en continuant ses caresses.

« Là, yoshi, yoshi, tu ne crains plus rien, tout ira bien » murmurait-t-il d'une voix douce.

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune fille chat se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta sur Hariel. Enserrant sa taille de ses bras, elle se mit à pleurer très fort. D'abord surpris, Hariel se repris rapidement et recommença à lui caresser les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs se tarirent et l'enfant s'endormit, la tête posée sur les cuisses d'Hariel.

« Je pense que nous devrions éviter de la déplacer ou de faire du bruit pour le moment » dit Sirzechs à voix basse.

« Peux-tu enfin m'expliquer qui est cette jeune Nekomata ? » demanda Zeoticus sur le même ton.

« Ce n'est pas une simple Nekomata , c'est une Nekoshou » dit Sirzechs.

« Arientei… » murmura Venelana visiblement choquée. « Je croyais qu'il n'en existait plus. »

« Elle et sa sœur sont les deux dernières »

« Sa sœur, quelle sœur ? »

« D'après nos information, cette jeune fille, Shirone, et sa grande sœur Kuroka ont perdue leurs parents très jeunes. Il y a quelques temps, un vassal du Clan Vassago les a trouvé et a fait entrer l'aînée dans sa Suite. Il y a trois jours elle l'a tué et s'est enfuie.

« Et la petite ? »

« Ceux qui ont trouvé le corps pensent que le fait de devenir Démon alors qu'elle était déjà si puissante à fait perdre la tête à l'aînée. Ils voulaient exécuter celle-là pour qu'elle ne devienne pas comme sa sœur. Je me suis interposé. »

« Tu as bien fait. Cependant qu'allons nous faire d'elle ? »

Hariel, toujours en train de veiller sur le sommeil de la jeune fille, avait néanmoins tout entendu. Il savait ce qu'était les Nekomata bien sûr. Il s'agissait de Yokai, des esprits fantômes japonais, le plus souvent farceur mais qui aussi se nourrissait des peurs des humains et dans certains cas des humain eux-mêmes. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas les voir, il fallait avoir des capacités spéciales pour cela ou alors il arrivait que certains moment soient propice à leur vision…notamment quand ils attaquaient les humains.

Les Nekomata était des chats possédant deux queues et ayant la possibilité de prendre forme humain ou, s'ils le désiraient, une forme semi humaine comme ici. Outre leur vitesse et leur agilité accru, ils possédaient des pouvoirs particulier qui leur permettait de manipuler le Ki, l'énergie vitale. On appelait cette capacité le Senjutsu.

Hariel savait également que parmi les Nekomata, certains étaient plus puissants que les autres et portaient le nom de Nekoshou. Non seulement les Nekoshou arrivaient à une plus grande maîtrise que les autres du Senjutsu mais ils étaient aussi capable d'utiliser et de maîtriser le Youjutsu, une magie Démoniaque propres aux Yokai.

« Ce que nous allons faire ? » dit finalement Hariel « c'est évident, Nous allons la garder et lui donner l'éducation que n'importe quel membre du clan pourrait avoir. »

« J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça » soupira Zeoticus.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » s'exclama Venelana.

« Et je savais que tu adorerait l'idée » soupira à nouveau le Seigneur Gremory. « Iiyo, nous la garderons pour le moment, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette, nous aviserons par la suite. »

Venelana et Hariel se sourirent, sachant qu'ils parviendraient à eux deux à faire plier le patriarche. D'autant plus qu'avec le retour proche de Rias, Akeno et Millicas, il y aurait plus de poids de leur côté.

Sirzechs soupira, soulagé, et sourit. Il avait bien fait d'amener l'enfant ici. Il était sur qu'avec sa famille elle pourrait prendre un nouveau départ…du moins il l'espérait.

0OoO0

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Shirone demeura apathique. On l'avait lavée, habillée et nourrit mais rien n'y faisait, elle demeurait totalement éteinte.

Hariel, contrairement à son habitude, passait pas mal de temps avec elle. C'était lui qui l'aidait à se lever et à s'habiller puis qui l'amenait dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Il faisait cela parce que sinon elle restait immobile dans son lit toute la journée.

Les seuls moment où elle semblait aller un peu mieux, c'était à l'heure de la sieste, quand elle se couchait sur les cuisses d'Hariel alors que celui-ci fredonnait.

Ce n'est que le jour de son anniversaire, dans la journée du vendredi 31 que Rias, Akeno et Millicas revinrent au domaine. Par un heureux hasards, la section collège de l'Académie Kuoh où les deux filles étudiaient et l'école privée du jeune garçon faisaient commencer les vacances le même jour et celui-ci était celui de l'anniversaire d'Hariel.

Contrairement à l'année précédente, il avait exigé qu'il n'y ai pas de fête et que son anniversaire se passe dans l'intimité de leur famille. Zeoticus avait accepté à condition qu'un grand dîner soir organisé pour le lendemain avec les membres de leur clan et des clans vassaux. L'affaire avait été entendue.

A l'arrivée des autres jeunes de la famille, il avait fallu leur présenter la petite Shirone.

Toujours apathique, elle n'eut aucune réaction à l'arrivée des nouveaux venus. En fait elle ne semblait même pas les voir.

Elle resta comme cela pendant toute la soirée et même pendant le repas qui se passa dans la petite salle à manger. Sirzechs était aussi présent et Grayfia était à table.

Son oncle lui avait sourit en arrivant et Hariel lui avait rendu son sourire.

Les sentiments d'Hariel pour Sirzechs s'étaient assagies. Bien qu'il aimait énormément son oncle, il ne ressentait plus la douleur de la jalousie et de la passion qui l'animait autrefois.

Il aimait beaucoup être dans ses bras, parler ou jouer avec lui mais son amour s'était transformé en quelque chose de tellement fraternel qu'il lui arrivait de l'appeler Onii-sama.

Pour Rias, en revanche, il l'appelait tout le temps Onee-chan et ce à sa demande. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop jeune pour être une « Oba-san » selon ses dires.

Entouré de sa famille bien-aimée, Hariel n'en oubliait pas Shirone. Il avait même prévu quelque chose pour elle.

Alors qu'il venait de finir de déballer ses cadeaux, il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet emballé qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

« Tient ! Je ne sais pas quand est ton anniversaire mais si tu veux, je peux partager le mien avec toi »

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Shirone eut une expression sur le visages : elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

Les mains tremblantes, elle prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur de trouvait deux barrettes en forme de tête de chat noir.

« C'est pour tes cheveux » précisa Hariel en prenant la première et en l'attachant à gauche.

Puis il attacha la seconde et conjura un miroir pour lui montrer à quoi elle ressemblait.

« Tu vois, j'ai pris des chats noirs pour correspondre au pelage de ta sœur. Je sais qu'elle te manque et je me suis dis que grâce à ça tu pourrais toujours te rappeler d'elle »

Les yeux de Shirone se remplirent de larmes. Puis, tout comme la première fois, elle se jeta sur Hariel pour le serrer dans ses bras en pleurant.

A travers ses sanglots on comprenait à peine qu'elle demandait à sa sœur pourquoi elle l'avait abandonnée, pourquoi elle l'avait laissée seule.

Voyant la détresse de l'enfant, Rias se mit dans son dos et se serra contre elle, la joue posée sur ses cheveux.

0OoO0

Les choses allèrent un peu mieux par la suite. Bien que toujours peu expressive, Shirone n'était plus apathique. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé le goût de la vie.

Elle semblait aussi avoir retrouvé le goût pour la nourriture car elle en dévorait des quantités astronomiques. Elle avait découvert l'existence des snacks et on ne la voyait plus désormais sans un paquet de chips ou de pocky, une glace ou encore des barres chocolaté à la main.

Les cinq enfants passaient leurs journées ensemble autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient fait en sorte que Shirone ne soit seule à aucun moment.

Celle-ci avait réfléchi pendant pas mal de temps et avait refusé poliment la proposition d'Hariel de partager son anniversaire. Elle souhaiter trouver une date qui soit importante pour elle et qui lui tienne à cœur et surtout une date qui ne soit pas si proche de celle où sa sœur l'avait abandonnée. Hariel avait comprit et même encouragé la jeune fille chat à exprimer ses désirs.

Rias s'occupait beaucoup d'elle. Elle avait prit d'office la place d'Hariel en tant que personne qui allait réveillé Shirone pour le petit déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, elle ne la retrouve pas dans son lit mais déjà prête et habillée pour la journée.

Par la suite, ils avaient repris le programme de l'été précédent. Hariel avait des cours le matin et Rias, Akeno et Millicas l'après midi puis ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble pour se promener dans le jardin et les bois alentour.

Il arrivait cependant qu'Hariel disparaisse pendant des journées entières, voir même une fois plusieurs jours d'affilé. Aux questions sur ses absences, il avait simplement sourit.

« Hi-mi-tsu » avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil et un doigt sur les lèvres.

0OoO0

La faune du Makai était assez sauvage et pouvait se révéler assez dangereuse. Bien sûr, des gardes patrouillaient pour empêcher les créatures les plus dangereuse d'approcher des habitations mais personne n'étais à l'abri d'une erreur…ou dE mauvaises intentions.

C'est ce qui arriva ce jour là de mi-août alors que les enfants Gremory, Akeno et Shirone se promenaient dans les bois. Il leur était déjà arrivé avant aujourd'hui d'aller assez loin en volant. Dans ses moments là, Rias portait Shirone dont les queues battaient furieusement les flanc.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'une petite cascade pour se reposer. Hariel et Millicas avaient retirés leurs chaussures et étaient allés jouer dans l'eau qui leur arrivait à peine à mi mollet. Rias et Akeno avaient elles aussi retirés leurs chaussures et étaient étendus sur la berge, les pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Shirone était avec elles mais elle regardait les garçons avec un soupçon d'envie.

C'est à ce moment que leur instinct surdéveloppés les avertit que quelque chose clochait. Ils virent plusieurs nuées d'oiseaux quitter le couvert des arbres alors que des craquements se faisaient entendre du côté du haut de la cascade.

C'est alors qu'ils le virent émerger au dessus d'eux. Il était immense, plus de dix mètre de haut. Il était taillé comme un gros quadrupède mais ses pattes avants étaient parfaitement capable d'attraper un personne. Des plaques de poils et d'écailles alternaient sur la surface de son corps. Sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un félin écailleux mais avec un museau très allongé. Il avait trois yeux de chaque côtés du crâne et une double langue qui sortait de sa gueule baveuse. Sa longue queue serpentine se terminait par une griffe tout aussi préhensile que ses pattes avant.

Les Wulfgur étaient rare et il était encore plus rare d'en trouver en dehors des montagnes qui séparait le territoire Gremory du territoire Baal voisin. Une telle créature n'aurait pas du normalement se trouver là surtout avec les patrouilles.

Avant même que les jeunes Démons n'aient pu bouger, la bête sauta au bas de la cascade, droit sur eux. Hariel et Millicas qui étaient juste en dessous, réussirent à sauter pour éviter d'être écrasés.

« Akeno ! » cria Rias.

« Hai, Rias ! » répondit son amie.

Dans un éclat de lumière, les vêtements de la jeune fille disparurent pour laisser place à une tenue de Miko. Dans un gracieux mouvement d'ailes, elle s'éleva dans les airs au dessus du monstre, les manches de son kimono blanc et les plis de son hakama rouge flottant autour d'elle.

Tendant la main en l'air pour invoquer la foudre elle se mit à sourire en rougissant. Son sadisme naturel refaisait surface et lui envoyait des vagues de plaisir à travers le corps. D'un geste gracieux, elle fit tomber la foudre sur l'animal.

Celui-ci accusa le coup mais ne subit aucun dégât. Pire, il s'énerve plus et poussa un rugissement stridents ressemblant au cri étranglé d'un animal blessé.

« Arara… » dit Akeno avec son flegme habituel.

« Il aurait dû au moins être blessé ! » s'exclama Rias.

« Son aptitude naturel à résister à la magie à été amplifié artificiellement » dit Hariel qui avait scanné la bête avec ses pouvoirs.

« Ça veut dire… »

« Oui, cet animal à été envoyé spécialement pour nous tuer »

A ce moment là, la queue du monstre se balança et frappa Akeno qui heurta violemment un arbre.

« Akeno ! » cria Rias en s'interposant entre elle et le monstre.

Le sceau Gremory apparu sous elle alors que corps tout entier brillait d'une aura rouge sang. De ses mains naquit une énergie noir entourée de la même aura rouge que son corps. La rassemblant entre ses mains, elle l'envoya sur la créature qui fut repoussée en arrière.

Malheureusement, la où elle fut repoussée était l'endroit ou se trouvait Shirone. La jeune fille, pétrifiée de peur n'avait pas bougée. Mais quand la créature se tourna vers elle, elle tendit instinctivement les mains devant elle, faisant apparaitre des boules de feu bleu. Mais en les voyant, elle se figea à nouveau, terrorisée.

L'animal leva sa pattes, toute griffes dehors, mais Shirone ne bougeait pas, terrorisée non pas par la bête mais par les boules de feu qui s'étaient dissipées des qu'elle s'était figée.

Voyant le danger, Rias se précipita et prit Shirone à bras le corps pour l'éloigner. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. La griffe lui entailla le dos et elle se cogna la tête contre une pierre ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Dans un cri de rage, Akeno s'était précipité mais elle avait une nouvelle fois négligée la queue. La griffe à son extrémité se referma sur son corps et se mit à serrer.

« Hariel ! Vient m'aider ! » dit Millicas en se précipitant vers Akeno.

Utilisant à son tour le Pouvoir de Destruction. Il créa plusieurs boules d'énergie concentrée qu'il tira coup sûr coup au même point de la queue du monstre qui finit par se détacher du corps. La bête hurla de douleur alors que Millicas rattrapait Akeno et la libérait de la griffe. Alors que les deux Démons allaient riposter, une vague d'énergie d'une puissance fabuleuse les frappa. C'était tellement intense qu'ils avaient peine à respirer.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de la vague et virent Hariel. Un sceau Gremory tournait à ses pieds alors que son corps était recouvert d'un feu rouge puissant. Le souffle de la magie était telle que ses cheveux flottaient au dessus de sa tête et que ses vêtements volait autour de lui comme soulevé par un vent fait d'énergie.

Mais le plus impressionnant c'était ses yeux. Écarquillés, le blanc en était devenu totalement noir et ses iris étaient devenus rouges et brillaient comme des rubis. Il émanait de lui une aura dangereuse, si dangereuse que le monstre le sentit et eut un mouvement de recul.

Hariel se mit alors à marcher vers lui. Arrivé près du ruisseau, il ne ralentit pas et quand il posa le pieds dans l'eau, celle-ci s'évapore avant même de le toucher tellement l'énergie et forte.

Le Wulfgur se mit à grogner en montrant les crocs mais Hariel n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Voir les gens qu'il aimait être si proche de la mort l'avait fit tomber dans un état second où la seul chose qui comptait était de détruire cette chose qui menaçait sa famille.

Lentement mais de manière déterminée, il leva la main, les doigts écartés et laissa l'énergie émerger de son corps. Devant sa main une boule se mit à grossir jusqu'à atteindre sa taille avant que le Pouvoir de Destruction se déchaîne. La boule explosa et un immense rayon d'énergie semblable à une colonne noire et rouge perça la créature de part en part et continua sa course au travers de la forêt en détruisant tout sur son passage.

Les restes du corps du Wulfgur tombèrent sur le sol, gravement brûlés et se consumèrent rapidement sous l'effet de la magie de destruction.

L'aura autour d'Hariel se dissipa et ses yeux reprirent une couleur normal. Il se mit à vaciller puis commença à chuter.

« Hariel ! » crièrent les autres simultanément.

Plus rapide que les autres, Shirone arriva la première et empêcha le jeune garçon de se faire mal. Rias, que l'énergie avait réveillé, arriva juste après suivit par Akeno et Millicas. Hariel ne se réveilla pas et son nez saignait abondamment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Shirone d'un ton inquiet qu'aucun n'avait jamais entendu.

Akeno, la plus qualifiée en magie de soin ferma les yeux et plaça une main au dessus du visage d'Hariel. Une sphère de lumière verte se forma creux de sa paume, effleurant à peine le visage du garçon et aussitôt, le flot de sang diminua pour finalement arrêter. Elle déplaça la sphère au dessus de son torse et se concentra.

« Il dort » dit-elle finalement en ouvrant les yeux et en désactivant sa magie.

« Comment ça ? Il s'est endormis ? »

« Il a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie d'un seul coup. D'après ce que j'ai vu, certains de ses sceaux ont l'air de s'être temporairement ouvert. Il semblerait qu'il y ai une sorte de système d'urgence qui permet à Hariel d'ouvrir temporairement des sceaux en cas de crise. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, il faudrait demander à Heinrich-sama pour des précisions. »

« C'est…c'est ma faute ! » dit Shirone en commençant à pleurer « Si je n'avais pas eu peur Rias-sama n'aurait pas été blessée et Hariel-sama…Hariel-sama… »

Comme elle l'avait fait à l'anniversaire, Rias se mit dans son dos et la serra contre elle en lui disant des paroles apaisantes.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils s'étaient éloigné de la zone de combat et avaient gagné le sous-bois. Rias était à genou sur le sol, la tête d'Hariel sur ses cuisses alors qu'Akeno guérissait les longues estafilade faites par les griffes du Wulfgur dans son dos. Shirone était assise à côté d'elle en reniflant encore de temps à autres, les genoux relevés et entourés de ses bras. Millicas, lui, avait été renvoyé au palais pour chercher des renforts.

« Alors ? » demanda Rias « qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

Shirone mit un peu de temps à répondre. Peut être cherchait-elle ses mots ou alors elle hésitait à en parler.

« Kuroka-onee-san à perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs » dit-elle finalement. « c'est ce qu'on dit les Démons qui m'ont emprisonnés. »

« C'est la théorie qu'ils ont avancés, c'est vrai » approuva Rias.

« Je suis comme elle, une…une Nekoshou. Ça veut dire que ça peut m'arriver aussi non ? »

« Eh bien… » hésite Rias.

« J'ai vu Kuroka-onee-san tuer le Démon. Il était mauvais avec nous mais la façon dont elle l'a tué… »

Elle ne continua pas, elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Shirone… » murmura Rias.

« Je n'utiliserai plus jamais mes pouvoirs ! » dit brusquement la jeune fille. « Plus jamais ! Comme ça je ne pourrais jamais perdre leur contrôle. »

Rias voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais elle se retint. Shirone ne l'écouterai pas, pas maintenant.

La jeune fille chat se leva et se concentra. Elle repli ses oreilles sur son crâne jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et elle fit de même pour la queue. Elle venait de sceller son identité de Nekomata. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient parfaitement normales.

0OoO0

Hariel se réveilla quelques temps plus tard alors qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son grand-père qui volait à destination du palais. Hariel exigea qu'il le laisse voler seul mais Zeoticus refusa avec une telle autorité que le jeu garçon n'osa pas contesté. Il avait reconnu l'intonation du chef du clan et se garderais bien de le contrarier. Il demanda tout de même ce qui s'était passé.

Rias, qui volait non loin lui raconta comment il avait détruit le Wulfgur d'une seul attaque et comment il s'était évanoui peu après. Elle lui dit aussi ce qui s'était après jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur grands-parents et Grayfia accompagnés d'un escorte conséquente de soldat ainsi que d'Argai, Heinrich et Avicenne.

Elle passa sous silence ce que leur avait dit Shirone. Elle préférait lui en toucher deux mots lorsqu'ils saint seul.

Zeoticus, lui, ajouta qu'un enquête serait menée pour déterminer qui avait envoyé le Wulfgur et l'avait renforcé. Il ne parla pas des représailles qu'il allait intenter mais il était clair à son ton quelles seraient sévères.

Puis, Rias lui parla des théories d'Akeno sur ce qui s'était passé. Heinrich, qui n'était pas loin les approuva. En effet, Lilith avait mis une sorte de système d'urgence qui permettait à Hariel de défaire temporairement des sceaux en cas d'absolue nécessité comme en cas de danger. Cependant les sceaux ne pouvaient pas savoir si Hariel était véritablement en danger et donc se référait à des états mentaux extrêmes ce qui pouvait être la peur mais aussi la colère ou une certaine détresse émotionnelle.

Hariel réfléchit alors quelques instants. La peur de perdre sa famille l'avait paralysé et avait provoqué une sorte de black-out chez lui. Heureusement son inconscient avait pris le dessus et utilisé la puissance nouvellement mise à disposition.

Bien que le fait qu'il puisse avoir des black-out pouvait paraitre perturbant, cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Savoir qu'il pourrait se défendre même en cas de détresse émotionnelle était rassurant…enfin pour lui.

Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était plutôt que ce système puisse avoir des ratés. Si ce système existait bien alors pourquoi l'explosion qu'il avait provoqué quand son oncle l'avait attaqué avait-elle détruit des sceaux ? Face au danger, ils auraient dû libérer du pouvoir et ensuite se refermer…puis il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé à la mort de ses parents.

Personne n'avait pu lui raconter les circonstances exactes du drame mais le travail qu'il avait effectué sur son esprit avait fait ressurgir les souvenirs de sa première année de vie avec une précision accrue. Il avait donc assisté à l'attaque de Voldemort, à la mort de sa mère et enfin à sa propre agression.

Il est probable que le sortilège utilisé par le mage noir ai fait plus de dégât qu'il n'y paraissait. Ses sceaux avaient été abîmé et l'attaque de Vernon avait comme agrandit la fissure qui se trouvait déjà dans le système.

Il fit part de ses conclusions à son maître qui les approuva.

Quelques temps plus tard, Hariel se retrouvait allongé dans son lit, sa famille autour de lui.

« Je vais très bien » maugréa-t-il alors que sa grand-mère le bordait.

« On est jamais trop prudent » dit Venelana en lui faisant un baiser sur le front.

Hariel tourna son visage vers son grand-père et pointa son doigt vers lui.

« Ne pensez pas que cela remette en cause mon projet Ojii-sama. »

« Quel projet ? » demanda Rias.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre comme à son habitude quand il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser bien longtemps les révélations concernant son projet. Il se décida donc à leur dire.

« Je vais partir »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Rias.

Sa réaction et son ton était tellement semblable à ceux de sa grand-mère quand il lui avait annoncé cela qu'il faillit exploser de rire. Mais il se retint.

« Dès septembre, je vais emménager dans une maison à Boston et aller étudier au M.I.T »

« Le M.I.T ? »

« _Massachusetts Institute of Technology._ » développa Hariel. « L'une des plus prestigieuse université des États-Unis »

« Et tu as été accepté ? » demanda Millicas.

« Avec des efforts de persuasion oui, je l'ai été. Bien sûr, j'ai demandé l'aide d'Ojii-sama. »

« Comme vous le savez, à l'instar d'autres Seigneurs Démons, j'administre plusieurs établissements scolaire terriens. Je fais aussi partie des mécènes de grandes universités comme le M.I.T. il m'a suffit d'aller voire la direction. »

« Et ils ont accepté comme ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non » dit Hariel avec un rictus satisfait « comme ils ne pouvaient pas refuser, ils ont soumis mon entrée a conditions. Tout d'abord ils voulaient une moyenne de plus de 90% de bonnes réponses à mes SAT, en… »

« Les SAT, tu veux dire les Scholastic Assessment Test que les américains font passer aux étudiants pour favoriser leur entrée a l'université ? » demanda Rias.

« C'est ça. Il y a en a deux type, le SAT Reasoning Test qui est commun à tous et le SAT Subect Tests. Le Reasoning Test est un examen de 3h45 avec 3 matières différentes, 2 sur lequel on répond avec un questionnaire à choix multiple, mathématique et compréhension écrite, et une rédaction pour tester l'écriture. Chacune des trois parties est noté sur 800 points, le cumul de tout étant sur 2400 points. »

« Tu devais le réussir à 90% » réfléchit Millicas tout haut « ça veut dire que tu devais avoir… »

Hariel interrompit son cousin avec un petit rire moqueur et supérieur. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise cette dernière année et qui en avait irrité plus d'un.

« Tu me sous-estime mon cher cousin. J'ai évidemment obtenu la note maximum »

« Évidemment. » dit Akeno avec un petit rire.

« Et ton autre test ? » demanda Rias « le Subect Tests ? »

« Il s'agit en fait de plusieurs tests, chacun sur une matière différente. Les élèves choisissent généralement ceux qui pourront les aider à intégrer l'université de leur choix mais moi je les ai presque tous choisis. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il y en a un pour toutes les matière enseignés dans les lycées : anglais, histoire, géographie, littérature, philosophie, physique, chimie, biologie, mathématiques et bien sûr, langue étrangère. »

« Pour seul langue as-tu pris les tests ? »

Millicas demandait cela car Hariel avait appris de nombreuses langues pendant son séjour ici. Même si les Démons avaient la facultés de comprendre toutes les langues par magie et de se faire comprendre quel que soit la langues qu'ils parlent, Hariel avait étudié plusieurs langues étrangères qu'il pouvait à présent parler couramment.

« J'ai fait des tests pour toutes celles que j'ai pu : japonais, bien sûr, français, italien, espagnol, portugais, russe, allemand, hébreux, latin et grec. Bien évidemment, j'ai eut des notes maximum à tous ces tests »

« Bien évidemment » dirent les plus jeunes Gremory et Akeno d'une seule voix.

« Et donc tu as été accepté »

« Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, surtout qu'un génie de sept ans leur faisait une très bonne publicité. J'ai cependant posé une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Comme vous le savez, ce genre d'école n'a qu'un effectif limité par classe. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ne pas compter dans cet effectif. Comme ça je ne prendrais pas la place de quelqu'un. »

« Et ils ont accepté ? Juste parce que tu es un génie ? »

« Il y a de ça…et il y a aussi la somme généreuse donné par Ojii-sama à l'école en guise de frais de scolarité »

0OoO0

Le reste de l'été passa très vite. Il fallu prendre des dispositions pour que Shirone reçoive des cours et fasse sa rentrée en avril au collège Kuoh avec Rias et Akeno. Elle aurait pu les avoir dans le Makai mais Rias refusait de l'y laisser seul et entreprit des démarches pour que Zara lui donne des cours sur Terre.

Hariel, lui, prépara ses affaires et le 1er Septembre, il déménagea à Boston, dans une maison du quartier de Mission Hill que son grand-père avait acquise pour lui et dont il était maintenant propriétaire. Son personnel se composait uniquement d'un majordome et d'une gouvernante, tout deux enfants de familles nobles inféodés aux Gremory.

Le 7 Septembre il fit une entrée remarquée au M.I.T. à cause de son âge, de ses cheveux, de ses habits féminin et de son majordome.

Le 23 novembre, il reçu une lettre arrivée par magie dans la soirée :

« _Cher Hariel-sama,_

 _Je vous écrit parce qu'aujourd'hui est le jour que j'ai choisis pour anniversaire. Aujourd'hui je suis née à nouveau en temps que Tour de Rias-sama. Grâce a la que me donne ma pièce d'échec, je n'aurai plus à me servir de mes pouvoirs mais pourrais tout de même combattre aux côtés de Rias-sama. Je suis très heureuse car j'ai aussi reçu un autre cadeau, un nouveau nom choisi par Rias-sama._

 _Je signe donc cette lettre avec mon nouveau nom,_

 _Toujou Koneko_ »

Hariel sourit en lisant le nom. Son prénom, Koneko, voulait dire petit chat, pour ne pas qu'elle oublié qui elle était vraiment et son nom de famille, Toujou, c'était le mot qui voulait dire « château » en rapport avec sa position dans la Suite de Rias. Un nom parfait.

Hariel prit alors une feuille et un stylo plume et tracas ces quelques mots :

« _Otanjyobi omedeto Koneko-chan_ »

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Oui, Hariel va étudier au MIT…c'est un peu gros mais bon je vais quand même pas me gêner non ? Les prochains chapitres suivront donc la vie d'Hariel à Boston ou il se fera des amis.

Je tiens à vous dire que je ne pense peut être plus pouvoir continuer au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. J'écris aussi une autre fic et deux chapitre par semaine ça commence à être trop donc je vais commencer à écrire un chapitre de chaque par semaine et si j'ai du temps ben j'écrirais quand même…donc voilà…

Je vous dit à bientôt, au moins dans deux semaines !


	11. Chapitre 10 : Innocence volée

Vocabulaire :

\- Seijun : Innocence, pureté

\- wo : particule japonaise. Ici sert à désigner le COD (seijun)

\- torareru : passif du verbe _toru_ , voler

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 10 : Innocence volée / Seijun wo torareru

.

« Bonjour Eleanor » dit Hariel avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille, assise sur l'un des sièges de l'amphithéâtre, leva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait puis poussa un soupir courroucé avant de s'y replonger.

Hariel sourit et défit le ruban de sa capeline ainsi que celui de sa coiffe en dentelle et les tendit à Heathcliff, son majordome.

Heathcliff n'était pas son vrai nom. Le Majordome personnel d'Hariel était un membre de la maisonnée Gremory et répondait au nom de Heal'va. Heathcliff était le nom que lui avait donné Hariel pour passer un peu plus inaperçu sur Terre.

Très officiel, il portait un uniforme impeccablement repassé composé de chaussures cirées noires, d'un pantalon gris au pli aussi affûté qu'une lame de rasoir, d'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé recouvert d'un gilet gris retenant une cravate d'un rouge couleur sang munie d'une pince à cravate dorée avec, dessus, un cabochon représentant le monogramme personnel d'Hariel sur la rose stylisée de Gremory. Par-dessus cela, il portait une jaquette noire à queue parfaitement ajustée et des gants blancs. Son visage était à l'image de son apparence, pâle, long et fin. Ses cheveux noirs gominés lui donnait un air de début de siècle de même que son air flegmatique et mystérieux renforcé par ses yeux gris anthracite.

Heathcliff prit les affaires de son maître et les plia soigneusement sur son bras. Il tendit ensuite ce qu'il tenait à la main à son maître puis s'inclina et partit.

Les deux objets qu'il avait tendu à Hariel était un rehausseur en bois garni d'un coussin qui permettait à Hariel de voir par-dessus les tables et surtout de prendre des notes, ainsi que mallette contenant ses affaires de cours.

« Tu amène toujours ton larbin ? » demanda Eleanor d'une voix moqueuse sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Mes affaires sont trop encombrantes pour moi seul. »

« Tu dois toujours avoir réponse à tout ? » grogna le jeune fille.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis ici à mon âge »

« Et c'est parce que tu es ici à ton âge que tu as besoin de tout ce fatras. »

« La vie est un éternel cercle vicieux tu ne trouve pas ? » dit Hariel avec un sourire.

La jeune fille grogna mais ne dit rien. Posant la valise au sol, Hariel se mit à genoux en prenant bien garde d'étaler sa jupe autour de lui pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il portait aujourd'hui l'une de ses tenus préférés, une robe noire garnie de dentelles. La partie haute faisait comme un manteau moulant serré au col par un collier de chien et dont les pans étaient attachés jusqu'à la taille où ils s'évasaient en une gracieuse forme arrondie garnie de frou-frou et recouvrant une succession de jupons eux aussi d'un noir d'encre. Les manches étaient légèrement bouffantes aux épaules, serrés à jusqu'à deux tiers des avant bras où elles s'évasaient en une manchette de dentelle qui recouvrait ses mains.

Le temps déjà frais de cette mi septembre avait contraint Hariel à compléter sa tenue d'une coiffe en dentelles, d'une capeline de velours ainsi que de collants de laine noir par-dessous ses souliers vernis de la même couleur.

De la valise, Hariel sortit un petit ordinateur noir et rouges aux angles arrondis ainsi que les deux livres qui servait à ce cours de fondements de la programmation qu'il allait suivre avec Eleanor, une introduction aux mathématiques ainsi qu'un autre sur la mathématique de programmation.

Hariel se hissa sur son rehausseur et regarda le livre qu'Eleanor lisait. C'était celui sur les bases des mathématiques. « Base » était un bien grand mot puisque les calculs qu'il présentait était déjà bien au dessus de ce que pouvait faire un lycéen.

Bien qu'on ne soit qu'en septembre, le livre de la jeune fille était déjà bien abîmé à force d'avoir été lu. Hariel savait pourtant qu'il avait du être neuf deux semaines auparavant lors de la rentrée puisqu'il s'agissait de l'édition de cette année sortie pendant l'été afin d'être disponible à la rentrée.

Il faut dire que ce livre était utilisé par de nombreux professeurs dont les matières étaient liés aux mathématiques dans les cours de leur programme départemental ainsi que dans les cours du tronc commun. Mais seul l'usage répété qu'en faisait Eleanor était responsable de son état.

Hariel alluma son ordinateur et se mit à patienter. Le visage appuyé contre son poing fermé, il détaillait la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

« Toujours aussi négligée Eleanor » soupira Hariel.

La jeune fille serra les dents et marmonna un « occupe toi de tes affaires » à peine audible.

Inscrite tout comme Hariel pour une licence en Science et Ingénierie Informatique, Eleanor avait immédiatement pris Hariel en grippe. Pourtant le jeune garçon n'avait rien fait pour cela, au contraire, il se montrait particulièrement gentil avec la jeune fille contrairement à beaucoup d'autres personnes qui, soit l'ignoraient, soit se moquaient d'elle. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle était britannique comme lui mais pas forcément. En fait, Hariel se montrait gentil et aimable avec la plupart des gens surtout les filles qui adoraient ses allures de poupée.

Mais selon Eleanor, tout l'insupportait chez Hariel : sa richesse, son assurance et sa popularité. Elle était une boursière qui devait travailler tout les soirs pour gagner de quoi vivre puisque sa bourse disparaissait entièrement en frais scolaires. Tout les temps libres qu'elle avait, elle les passait à la bibliothèque à travailler sur leurs devoir ou à réviser.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Le matin elle prenait une douche rapide et s'habillait de ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Aujourd'hui elle portait un pantalon cargo kaki et un pull gris aux manches relevés. Ses cheveux épais et noirs étaient attachés par un simple élastique en un pseudo chignon qui avait pour seule mérite de les empêcher de tomber dans ses yeux ou de lui chatouiller la nuque. Sous ses lunettes de lectures, ses yeux marrons étaient entourés de poches noirâtres qui jurant sur son teint pâle à cause du manque soleil.

« Tu sais, un peu de sommeil, quelques heures au soleil et un coup de brosse feraient l'affaire. »

Excédé, la jeune fille referma son livre et se tourna vers l'enfant.

« Je ne suis…c'est quoi ça ? » dit elle brusquement en détaillant Hariel pour la première fois.

« Ça ? » demanda Hariel en effleurant la monture métallique de ses petites lunettes ovales. « Elles sont bien non ? Je les ai acheté hier. Bon, ce n'est pas des vrai mais je trouve que ça me donne un air plus intelligent. »

Pour illustrer son propos, le petit garçon prit la pose, son avant bras droit ramené en travers de son corps et tenant son coude et sa main gauche tenant son menton comme pour une réflexion profonde que démentait son large sourire.

Eleanor allait répondre mais le professeur Leyton arriva sur ces entrefaites et le cours commença. Comme à son habitude, Hariel prit un ton sérieux qui ne semblait pas de son âge et répondait parfaitement à toutes les questions que le professeur lui posait en même temps qu'il notait chacune de ses paroles sur son ordinateur avec une vitesse de frappe proche de la parole.

Eleanor, elle, plutôt adepte de la prise de note manuelle, grattait sur ses feuilles tout en jetant des regards à ses livres ouverts devant elle. Tout comme elle, les autres élèves tentaient de prendre des notes tout en se référant à leur livres dont ils tournaient furieusement les pages. Hariel était le seul dont les livres étaient sagement rangés sur le côté de sa table, presque aussi neufs que le jour de leur achat.

A la fin du cours, Hariel rangea ses affaires dans la valise qu'Heathcliff, qui était entré entre dans la classe, récupéra.

« N'oublie pas que nous nous voyons samedi chez moi » rappela Hariel à la jeune fille.

Eleanor grogna un son qui semblait ressembler à un « oui » et commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre le centre sportif où elle et les autres allaient avoir un cours de natation.

Hariel en était dispensé à cause de son âge et il profitait de ces cours pour s'entraîner avec Argai qui venait spécialement du Makai pour le voir.

« Enfin natation ! » dit une voix moqueuse dans leur dos. « Au moins on ne verra plus l'atroce coiffure d'Eleanor sous son bonnet de bain. »

Celui qui avait parlé s'appelait Edward Fould, Eddy pour ses amis, ou plutôt pour ses groupies. Hariel connaissait quelques séries américaines dont certaines se passaient au lycée et à l'université. Il avait pensé à une exagération de leur part mais en arrivant ici, il s'était rendu compte que c'était tes réel.

Edward était l'archétype du fils de riche qui était entré dans l'université à la force de l'argent (pas le sien évidemment) et qui n'avait pas vraiment de talent dans les études. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se croire tout à fait légitimement à sa place contrairement à quelqu'un d'aussi « plébéien » qu'Eleanor dont le talent avait payé les études.

Il avait pensé s'entendre avec Hariel dès la rentrée. Le nom de Gremory était aussi connu dans certaines sphères de la Terre pour sa richesse et son prestige. Edward avait sans doute espéré prendre celui qu'il pensait être une jeune fille intelligente mais timide sous son aile. La demoiselle s'était avéré plus coriace et plus masculine qu'il ne le pensait et l'avait envoyé sur les roses d'une manière suffisamment humiliante pour que 1, Edward le prenne en grippe mais que 2, il le laisse tranquille pour des cibles plus facile.

Ces cibles étaient bien sûr les boursiers qui faisaient tout pour éviter les problème pour ne pas se voir retirer leurs subventions.

C'est pour cela qu'Hariel vit Eleanor tressaillir mais ne pas s'arrêter pour répondre. Elle l'avait fait la première fois et Edward avait prit cela comme un défi et se concentrait dorénavant sur elle.

Admirant son self contrôle (Edward en avait déjà sortit des pires) Hariel sourit. Décidément cette Eleanor Granger était des plus intéressante.

0OoO0

Son sac sur l'épaule, Eleanor levait la tête pour regarder la haute maison où habitait son camarade.

Elle se trouvait dans Mission Hill, quartier où elle ne serait jamais allé si elle ne connaissait pas Hariel. La rue était bordée de maisons à trois étages, toutes de briques rouges, protégés par des arbres assez haut disposés entre la rue et le trottoir comme une barrière naturelle.

Les maisons étaient en quelque sorte surélevés si bien que les caves étaient pratiquement au niveau du sol et que pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, il fallait monter une volée de marches.

Eleanor soupira et sonna à la porte. Il ne fallu que quelque secondes pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

« Bonjour Miss Granger » dit Heathcliff de sa voix posée « Monsieur vous attends dans le salon »

Alors que la jeune fille soupirait d'énervement, le majordome la fit pénétrer dans le vestibule et ouvrit la première porte à droite qui se trouvait être une double porte coulissante.

« L'invitée de Monsieur » annonça Heathcliff alors que l'horloge sonnait neuf coups.

Hariel était assis dans un fauteuil à côté d'une petite table buvant une tasse de thé tout en lisant un livre assez épais.

« J'admire ta ponctualité » dit-il en reposant sa tasse.

Il était vêtu d'une tunique chinoise fine et longue, attaché sur le côté, d'un pantalon tout aussi fin et raide ainsi que de chaussons, le tout noir décorés de broderies rouges. Il portait encore ses petites lunettes mais ses cheveux étaient relevés et attachés par des baguettes d'ivoire dont les extrémités étaient décorés d'or et d'un cabochon rouge tout au bout.

Dès qu'Eleanor fut rentrée, une femme habillée d'une robe de domestique grise avec un tablier entra dans la pièce et posa sur la table un plateau sur lequel trônait une grande cloche métallique.

« Je te remercie Catherine » dit Hariel.

La dénommée Catherine, de son vraie nom Cath'na fit une petite révérence avec un sourire avant de s'éclipser.

La démone était le second membre du personnel de la maison. Si Heathcliff était chargé de son service personnel, Catherine s'occupait de la maison : repas, ménage, lessives, courses, elle s'occupait aussi des comptes et des différentes commandes à faire. D'une nature gentille et douce, elle avait l'apparence de gentille mamie joviale avec son visage rond, sa petite taille et ses boucles châtains avec des touches blanches par endroit. Mais nombreuse étaient ceux qui avaient regretté de l'avoir sous estimait, elle pouvait se montrer intransigeante dans le service et sans pitié sur le champs de bataille.

« Je suis sur que tu n'as pas petit déjeuné » dit Hariel avec fatalisme une fois que la domestique fut partie. « J'ai donc prit la liberté de te faire préparer ceci. »

Il souleva la cloche de métal et révéla une assiette avec un petit déjeuner complet : bacon, œuf a la coque encore chaud, croissant, beurre ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange.

« On a pas le temps pour ça » soupira la jeune fille, excédée.

« Foutaise ! » jura l'enfant « Si tu ne prends pas plus soin de toi tu vas t'effondrer et alors adieu les études. »

Comme son argument n'avait pas l'air de l'atteindre, il décida de faire son sale gosse. Il avait le droit, il était un gosse.

« Je refuse de travailler tant que tu n'aura pas mangé »

« Mais… ! »

« Non, non, non »

« Toi alors t'es… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'assit a table pour manger.

« C'est quoi ton bouquin ? » demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

« Chimie organique » dit Hariel sans lever les yeux.

« Cours de biologie ? »

« Non, c'est l'un des cours que je suis en ingénierie biologique »

La jeune fille fit une grimace. Hariel ne pouvait décidément pas faire comme tout le monde. Non seulement il était dans la prestigieuse MIT a seulement 7 ans, mais en plus pour pas moins de trois diplômes. Avec les cours, les révisions et les travaux personnel, tout le monde préférait ne passer qu'un seul diplôme, surtout que ça laisser plus de temps pour s'amuser.

Hariel, lui préparait, en plus du diplôme de Science et Ingénierie Informatique, un autre en Ingénierie Biologique et un troisième en Mathématiques et Sciences Informatiques.

« Au fait, comment tu compte passer les trois ? » demanda Eleanor en finissant son œuf à la coque.

« Les unités du tronc commun comptent pour chacune d'elles et pour les différents programme de département, je me débrouille »

Chaque élève voulant passer un diplôme du MIT avait un certain nombre d'unités à avoir. Chacun des cours en donnait un nombre défini en fonction des notes. Par exemple la majorité des cours pouvait donner un maximum de 12 points. Le but pour obtenir son diplôme était d'en avoir au moins la moitié partout à alors qu'il y ai un équilibre entre les cours réussit et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Il y avait bien sûr de nombreux cours en rapport avec leur programme départemental, c'est a dire celui du diplôme qu'ils cherchait à obtenir, mais tous avaient aussi un tronc commun constitué de matières scientifiques (mathématique, biologie, physique et chimie), littéraires, artistiques et sociales avec des cours au choix de même que des cours de sport et une activité en labos.

Les étudiants devaient s'inscrire leur cours dans l'ordre qu'ils préféraient il fallait seulement qu'en fin de 3ème année ils les aient tous complétés.

Hariel, tout comme Eleanor avaient commencé par une majorités de cours du tronc commun car certains étaient nécessaire pour accéder à des cours de leur programme départemental.

Par un hasards que Hariel n'avait même pas forcé, Eleanor et lui étaient ensemble non seulement dans des cours de sciences et ingénierie informatique mais aussi dans des cours du tronc commun en particulier en science et en littérature art et sciences sociales. Eleanor avait accusé le petit garçon de la harceler mais celui-ci s'était défendu avec la dernière énergie.

Elle avait été encore plus énervé quand il les avait inscris comme binômes pour le cours d'introduction à la littérature anglaise. Eleanor n'était pas une grande fan de littérature anglaise mais c'était l'un des seuls cours qui collait avec son emploi du temps. La moitié de la note leur serait donné par un dossier à rendre au dernier cours. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, le professeur, avait fait tirer les sujets au sort. Quand il était arrivé à leur groupe il avait tendu son chapeau ou se trouvait les sujets en faisant une remarque sur la main innocente. Elle ne devait pas être si innocente que cela car Hariel avait tiré un sujet sur « The Swimming Pool Library » de Alan Hollinghurst.

Eleanor ne connaissait pas ce livre mais le visage rouge du professeur Tapcott et son empressement à vouloir leur faire changer de sujet était assez révélateur du contenu du livre. Le sujet était aussi assez évocateur puisqu'il s'agissait de « l'expression générationnel du désir homosexuel ». Hariel avait refusé de rendre le sujet et le professeur avait dû passer à la suite.

Dès le lendemain, Eleanor avait trouvé un paquet contenant le livre se trouvait dans sa boîte au lettre. Hariel avait joué les ignorants mais lui avait donné une carte avec son adresse pour qu'ils commencent à travailler ensemble et lui avait donné rendez-vous pour ce jour là.

« Tu as lu le livre ? » demanda Hariel quand Eleanor eut complètement finit son petit déjeuner.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Bien »

Hariel referma son livre et demanda à la jeune fille de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à premier étage et entrèrent dans la seconde pièce sur leur droite.

« Au fait, et si tu l'expliquais pourquoi on bosse ici et pas…à la bibli… »

Eleanor s'arrêta sur le seuil en clignant des yeux. La pièce semblait plus être une bibliothèque qu'un bureau. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères sur lesquels étaient rangés des centaines de livre.

« Qu'est ce que tu disais ? » demanda Hariel avec un petit sourire.

« Mais…que…c'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Ma bibliothèque de travail. » dit Hariel en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaise de la table de travail. « C'est tout les livres nécessaire de l'année plus ceux cités dans les bibliographies des description de cours et aussi des exemplaires de tout les livres présent dans les bibliothèques d'ingénierie, de biologie et de mathématique. Comme ça je n'ai pas à les prendre en bibliothèque. »

« T'es vraiment un bourge » dit la jeune fille en sas ayant sur sa chaise. »

« En fait, je suis noble. Et je ne vois pas quel mal i réaliser sa propre bibliothèque puisque j'en ai les moyens. »

« Et comme ça tu n'as pas à te mêler au commun des mortels »

« Ça n'entre pas en ligne de compte »

« Bien sûr »

« Qu'est ce qui te dérange tant que ça chez moi ? Que ma famille ai de l'argent ? Qu'ils l'utilisent pour que je puisse mener à bien mes ambitions ? »

« Je n'aime pas les gens qui pensent que tout s'achète même les places pour les meilleurs écoles »

« Parce que tu pense que j'ai acheté ma place ? »

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux sans répondre. Elle savait qu'elle était de mauvaise foi. Elle avait bien vu comment il agissait en cours, comment il répondait aux questions des profs avec exactitude. Il était non seulement très mâture mais aussi très intelligent.

« C'est en partie vrai » concéda Hariel. « Mais seulement à cause de mon âge. Pour le reste je n'ai pas besoin de privilèges et je peux te le prouver. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une commode qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroir d'où il tira une pochette.

« J'avais prévu le coup » dit-il en la jetant sur la table.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Mes résultats de SAT. Tu verras que j'ai les résultats maximum non seulement dans le Reasoning Test mais aussi dans mes Subject Test. »

Eleanor ouvrit la pochette et regarda les feuilles.

« Mais tu as pris combien de matière ? »

« Toutes, y comprit une dizaine de langues. Et à chaque fois j'ai eu les résultats optimaux. Et ce n'est pas tout. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je n'ouvre jamais mes livres en cours ? C'est parce que je les connais par cœur après les avoir lu une fois et c'est pareil pour une partie de ceux-là » dit-il en désignant les livres autour d'eux. « Alors ? Est-ce que je mérite d'être ici ou non ? »

« Ce que je vois, c'est que tu es un putain de génie qui a profité de sa supériorité pour piquer la place de quelqu'un »

« Oh mais quelle tête mule ! Et d'abord je n'ai piqué la place personne. La donation de mon grand-père était suffisamment substantiel pour exiger que je sois ajouté en plus des effectifs sans prendre la place de quelqu'un. »

« Donc tu as bien des privilèges »

« Et toi tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi » soupira Hariel.

Eleanor le savait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se promit cependant d'arrêter ses mauvaises têtes avec lui et d'essayer de le supporter. N'ayant plus aucune autre objection, ils se mirent donc au travail et n'arrêtèrent que tard le soir à peine interrompu par Catherine qui leur avait apportés de quoi se sustenter.

0OoO0

Le reste du semestre se passa sans trop d'incident. L'amitié en dent de scie entre Hariel et Eleanor se développa et ils finirent par être bons amis…du moins selon l'avis d'Hariel et des autres.

Ils formaient un drôle de couple : le petit garçon habillé en fille et la bosseuse mal fagoté. Souvent en train de travailler à la bibliothèque (Eleanor avait refusé qu'ils travaillent à chaque fois chez Hariel) ils avaient été rejoins par d'autres personnes de leur promotion et avaient, sans vraiment le vouloir, formé un groupe de travail.

Gérer un groupe ce n'était pas grand-chose pour Hariel. Il était charmant, intelligent et se liait facilement avec les autres. Il lui arrivait souvent de penser que son passé chez les Dursley lui semblait loin, vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'années, comme une autre vie.

Eleanor, elle, restait plus réservée. Elle était satisfaite de l'émulation apportée par le groupe mais elle avait plus de mal avec les relations sociales surtout quand celles-ci l'empêchait de travailler.

Il avait fallu toute la persuasion d'Hariel pour faire comprendre à Eleanor que la détente était toute aussi nécessaire aux études que le travail.

Ses efforts avaient portés ses fruits car avec leur groupe d'amis il leur arrivait de sortir ensemble en journée.

On était déjà à la mi décembre et de nombreuses fêtes s'organisaient pour la fin du semestre. On était vendredi soir. La semaine prochaine serait ce qu'on appelait la 13ème semaine, une période permettant de rattraper des cours annulés ou de rendre des devoirs. Beaucoup, notamment dans leur groupe de travails s'étaient suffisamment avancés pour que cette semaine ne soient qu'une formalité et tous avaient décidés d'aller a l'une ou l'autre des fêtes étudiantes que l'on donnait ce soir là.

Malgré sa grande maturité, Hariel n'avait pas le droit de se rendre à ces fêtes mais il l'avait proposé à Eleanor qui, à la grande surprise tous, avait accepté.

0OoO0

Assis dans l'un des profonds sièges de son salon, Hariel lisait un livre de sciences politiques recommandé par le professeur Rabbih dans le cadre de son cours intitulé « Comment diriger le monde », un cours que le jeune démon suivait avec avidité, espérant se former à son futur devoir de Satan.

Dans sa main il tenait un mug presque vide. Arrêtant momentanément sa lecture, il se tourna vers la petite table à ses côtés sur lequel était posé un samovar très spécial. Au lieu de verser du thé, l'un des robinets versait du chocolat chaud et un second de la crème. Un réceptacle dans la machine contenait de petits chamallows à mettre dans le chocolat.

La pendule avait sonné minuit depuis quelques temps déjà quand on sonna à la porte. Hariel releva la tête de son livre mais déjà Heathcliff était près de la porte.

« Monsieur ! » dit la voix forte du majordome « Il me semble que vous devriez venir »

Hariel fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Heathcliff de crier comme cela dans la maison, il préférait se déplacer pour parler à quelqu'un.

Il posa son livre sur la petite table et se leva, puis, après avoir resserré la ceinture du kimono de soie écrue décoré de fleur qui recouvrait sa chemise de nuit, il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

A peine fut-il sortit du salon qu'il se figea. Eleanor se trouvait sur le seuil. Elle était hagarde, ses lunettes fendus et sa tenue, la seule jolie tenue qu'elle ait et qu'elle avait mit spécialement pour cette soirée, déchirée. Sa lèvre et son arcade sourcilière étaient fendues et des bleues apparaissaient sur son visage et son cou. Le manteau qu'Hariel lui avait vu porter dans la journée avait disparu et sa peau était bleuie par le froid. Ses chaussures, elles, était tellement détrempé par la neige du dehors qu'elles faisant une flaque autour d'elle.

Hariel se força à reprendre ses esprits et se précipita vers son amie.

« Eleanor ! que t'es t'il arrivé ? »

« Je…je… » balbutia-t-elle en claquant des dents.

Heathcliff prit son manteau sur l'une des patères de l'entrée et voulut le poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille mais celle-ci s'écarta avec un petit cri. Elle jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle et se mit à reculer. Finalement son dos toucha le mur et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla en pleurant.

« Préparez la voiture Heathcliff » dit Hariel « Nous allons à l'hôpital »

Utilisant ses pouvoirs démoniaques, il contacta Catherine par la pensée et lui demanda de lui amener une tenue facile à passer. Puis ils s'agenouilla près d'Eleanor.

Il voulut essayer de lui demander ce qui s'était passé mais la jeune fille restait mutique. Il réussit à lui mettre le manteau sur le corps et lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il se défit son kimono et commença à lui frotter les pieds puis les mains avec sans se soucier du fait qu'il allait être perdu.

Catherine descendit juste après. Elle portait la tenue d'Hariel sur un bras ainsi que des serviettes chaudes dans l'autre. Elle donna les vêtement à Hariel et prit sa place auprès de la jeune fille.

Le jeune démon enfila rapidement sa robe anthracite de coton épais à double épaisseur, ses collants en laine pourpre et ses bottines.

La porte s'ouvrit et Heathcliff leur dit que la voiture était prête. Hariel enfila son manteau ses gants et son bonnet et suivit Catherine qui portait Eleanor dans ses bras. Ils montèrent dans la voiture chauffée qui démarra rapidement en direction du centre hospitalier de Bingham sur St Francis Street.

Heathcliff les déposa devant et Catherine porta Eleanor à l'intérieur. Celle-ci fut aussitôt prise en charge et on l'installa dans un lit. Une jeune interne se précipita et commença par vérifier ses réflexes pupillaires avant de regarder le reste.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle s'adressait à Catherine mais se fut Hariel qui répondit.

« Elle est arrivée comme ça chez nous. Elle devait aller à une fête sur le campus du MIT ce soir, il est possible qu'elle a marché jusque chez nous depuis cet endroit. Je suspecte aussi…une agression sexuelle »

« hum…et vous êtes ? » demanda l'interne en clignant des yeux d'étonnement.

« Hariel Gremory, je suis l'un de ses camarades de classe au MIT. »

« Vous voulez rire ? »

« Pas du tout. Je pourrais vous montrer ma carte d'étudiant mais il y a des choses plus importante à faire comme pratiquer un kit de viol sur mon amie »

« Non ! » cria Eleanor.

C'était sa première réaction depuis qu'elle était ici.

« j'ai pas été violée…pas violée…pas violée… » se mit-elle à répéter inlassablement.

« Il le faut Eleanor » dit Hariel.

« Je veux pas…il faut pas…je…pas… »

« Eleanor ! » cria brusquement Hariel en posant la main sur celle de son amie.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Eleanor et fit quelque chose qu'il s jura de ne jamais plus refaire : il utilisa ses pouvoirs démoniaques pour la convaincre. Eleanor abandonna toute résistance et accepta les prélèvements.

« On l'emmène en salle de consultation pour faire les prélèvements, la changer et la soigner. Vous, vous restez ici jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police, ils auront sûrement des questions à vous poser. »

Alors qu'elle ait partir, Hariel lui tendit les chaussures d'Eleanor qu'il avait gardé avec lui.

« On les lui a enlevé quand elle est arrivée en même temps que ses chaussettes et on lui a frotté les pieds et les mains pour éviter les engelures. »

« Vous avez bien fait. On les emballera avec le reste pour le donner à la police. »

Une fois que le médecin fut partie, Hariel et Catherine allèrent s'assoir et Heathcliff les rejoignit peu après. Ils attendaient depuis à peu près une heure quand ils virent un couple de personnes venir vers eux, un homme et une femme vêtue de manteaux chauds. Hariel vit briller à leur ceinture une plaque argenté et il devina la forme des armes sous leur manteau.

« Bonjours, je suis l'inspecteur Landers de la BPD et voici ma collègue le lieutenant Matheson. C'est vous qui avez amené la dénommée… » Il vérifia dans son calepin « Eleanor Granger ? »

De nouveau l'homme s'était adressé à une figure adulte, en l'occurrence Heathcliff, mais ce fut Hariel qui répondit.

« Comme je l'ai dit précédemment au médecin qui la amené ici, elle a sonné à notre porte peu avant 0h30 dans cet état. »

« Le médecin a dit que tu étais…un collègue d'université ? » demanda l'inspectrice, sceptique.

« En effet, au MIT » répondit Hariel qui s'était préparé et qui leur présenta sa carte d'étudiant. »

« Et…et tu a quel âge ? »

« Sept ans »

« C'est précoce… »

« Tu n'es pas un petit peu jeune pour l'université ? » demanda l'homme avec un ton légèrement condescendant.

« Monsieur est inscrit très officiellement comme élève de l'institut de technologie du Massachusetts » dit Heathcliff avec raideur. « Il est très intelligent et très mâture. De plus je vous prierais de ne pas vous montrer aussi familier avec Monsieur ».

Hariel posa sa main sur le bras de son majordome.

« C'est bon Heathcliff. Veuillez l'excuser » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les inspecteurs « Il est très à cheval sur les bonnes manière. »

« hum…très bien » dit l'inspecteur Matheson « tu…vous avez dit a l'interne que vous soupçonniez une agression sexuelle. Pourquoi cela ? »

« Quand elle est arrivé à la maison, Heathcliff à voulut mettre un manteau sur ses épaules, à cause du froid, elle a sursauté et s'est mise à reculer avant de pleurer »

« Et quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Ce soir vers 20h. Nous avons passé le début de la soirée ensemble avec un groupe d'ami. Puis nous nous sommes séparés. Ils devaient aller à une soirée et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. Je vous donnerez les noms et les coordonnés de ceux qui l'ont accompagnés. »

« Merci bien. Voyez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait voulu lui faire du mal ? »

Hariel réfléchit quelques instants.

« Elle était plutôt solitaire. J'ai du en quelque sorte m'imposer à elle pour qu'on travail ensemble mais elle continue à avoir du mal à se lier aux autres. Il y'a bien quelques garçons qui se moquent d'elle…surtout Edward Fould et sa bande. »

« Fould ? » releva l'inspecteur « un rapport avec Alistair Fould ? »

« Son fils »

« Hum » grogna l'homme en prenant des notes.

« Une dernier chose » demanda la femme « savez-vous comment contacter ses parents ? »

« Elle est britannique, comme moi. Ses parents vivent à Londres je crois. Je pensais les contacter et leur donner les billets et le gîte pour venir en Amérique. »

« C'est généreux »

« C'est mon amie » répondit Hariel du tac au tac. »

Les policiers partirent laissant Hariel et ses domestiques seuls. Il était maintenant un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Hariel calcula qu'il devait être à peu près sept heures en Angleterre. Il n'avait pas son téléphone portable sur lui mais un peu de magie démoniaque suffit à le faire apparaître.

Il composa un numéro vu au hasard un jour sur le portable d'Eleanor et plaça le téléphone contre son oreille.

Il entendit deux sonnerie puis quelqu'un décrocha. C'était une femme.

« Allo ? Maud Granger à l'appareil. »

« Madame Granger ? Je me nomme Hariel Gremory, je suis un ami de votre fille Eleanor à Boston. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave… »

A suivre…

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et qu'il n'était pas trop embrouillé…bon, je sais, je décris beaucoup les fringues des gens…surtout celles d'Hariel…j'y peux rien j'adore ça 😆…

Pour ceux qui connaissent, sachez que le Couple Heathcliff/Catherine s'est fait à l'insu de mon plein gré…c'est mon inconscient qui parle, j'ai pas fait exprès de les nommer comme les héros des hauts de Hurlevent d'Émilie Brontë…

Le cours « Comment dominer le monde » existe vraiment au MIT, je l'ai pas inventé

Bref, sinon rien d'autre à dire…juste me dire si vous avez pas comprit le fonctionnement des cours du MIT…je pense pas changer le texte mais je mettrais une explication en début du prochain chapitre…

Donc voilà, je vous dis à bientôt et à dans deux semaines !


	12. Chapitre 11 : La petite sorcière

Vocabulaire :

\- Majo : sorcière

\- ko : enfant, petit

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 11 : la petite sorcière/Majo no ko

Quand Eleanor ouvrit les yeux elle se demanda où elle était. Ce plafond n'était pas celui de sa chambre d'étudiante. Pas de tâches d'humidité, de fissures ou de toiles d'araignées. C'était blanc, propre et décoré avec un lustre en cuivre. Non. Définitivement pas sa chambre.

« Ma chérie ? Tu es réveillée ? »

Eleanor tourna la tête et vit sa mère.

C'était impossible. Qu'est ce que sa mère faisait là ? Elle était à Londres, elle…

La mémoire lui revint comme une coup de poignard. Elle s'assit sur le lit et serra sa poitrine qui lui faisait mal au souvenir de la veille.

Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit blanche à l'ancienne avec un col et des manches en dentelle. Elle se souvenait à peine que Catherine la lui avait mise cette nuit, ou plutôt ce matin quand ils étaient rentrés de l'hôpital et qu'elle avait été sommé de dormir. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait pas protestée, ni à ça, ni au changement de vêtement ni même au baiser que la gouvernante avait posé sur son front avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que sa mère, Maud, s'était levée du siège qui trônait à côté de son lit pour se pencher vers elle.

Pas très grande, elle du tendre le bras pour toucher la joue de sa fille. Son visage ovale constellé de tâches de rousseurs qu'Eleanor n'avait jamais connu qu'enjoué, était tendu par l'inquiétude. Ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux noirs et ondulés que ses filles lui enviaient étaient ébouriffés et ternes.

« Maman ? Que… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant son père, Benjamin Granger, la rejoindre. Ses traits aussi étaient tirés et il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ne paraissait que plus grand et plus sec, comme un spectre.

« Que…comment ?...pourquoi ?... »

« Ton amie Hariel nous a appelé ce matin pour nous dire ce qui t'étais arrivé. » dit Maud.

« Nous avons tout de suite pris l'avion. » ajouta Benjamin.

« Vous…vous savez ? »

Eleanor sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Non. Elle ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient comme ça, c'était hors de question.

« Sortez… » dit-elle sans les regarder, les poings serrés sur les draps.

« ma chérie… »

« Sortez j'ai dit ! »

Devant la colère inexpliquée de leur fille, le couple Granger se regarda.

« Très bien » dit Maud « nous sortons »

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son mari qui voulait protester et secoua la tête. Puis elle le tira vers la porte et la referma derrière eux.

0OoO0

Alors qu'il soufflait sur son thé pour le refroidir, Hariel observait la petite fille assise en face de lui. Des yeux marrons et des cheveux châtains comme son père, un visage rond mais qui tirerai sans doute plus sur l'ovale à partir de l'adolescence, Hermione Granger avait un regard vif et curieux malgré le décalage horaire.

Il était un peu moins de 15 heure ici à Boston ce qui faisait qu'il était 20h à Londres. De plus la fillette sortait juste de près de huit heures de vol. Partis à 10h de Londres, ils étaient arrivés peu avant 13h, heure local. Un très long vol et le monde autour d'elle n'avait bougé que de trois heure. De quoi décontenancer n'importe qui.

« Ne t'endors pas » dit Hariel à la petite fille alors qu'il la voyait bailler.

« Je sais » dit-elle d'une voix un peu éteinte.

« Bois ton thé. Je l'ai spécialement choisi pour ses vertus analeptique, c'est-à-dire… »

« Je sais, qui a pour effet de stimuler certaines fonctions d'un organisme vivant »

Hariel sourit.

« J'oubliais que tu étais la sœur d'Eleanor »

« Tu as vraiment mon âge ? » demanda la petite fille après un moment.

« Et tu as quel âge ? »

« J'ai huit ans depuis le 19 septembre ! » répondit-elle fièrement.

« J'en ai sept depuis le 31 juillet »

« Tu as un an de moins que moi ? »

« 10 mois et 12 jours plus exactement »

« Donc tu es très intelligent »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Tu étudie avec ma sœur dans une très très grande école alors que tu es plus jeune que moi. »

« C'est vrai. »

La fillette souffla sur sa tasse déjà bien refroidi puis la pris entre ses main et bu quelques gorgées de son thé. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent les bruit de la dispute entre Eleanor et ses parents. Les yeux d'Hermione se firent triste.

« Dis, commet elle est ma sœur ? À l'école… » demanda-t-elle.

Hariel eu un petit sourire triste.

« Elle est brillante, elle fait partie des meilleurs parce qu'elle se donne beaucoup de peine et qu'elle travaille énormément. »

Hariel n'aimait pas les témoignages de complaisances et ce n'en était pas un. Eleanor et lui pouvaient être considéré comme les meilleur de leurs classe dans chacun de leurs cours. Même dans ses matières les plus faibles comme celles d'art et de sciences sociales, elle ne descendait jamais au dessous de A-.

« Tu…tu crois qu'elle y retournera ? » demanda Hermione au bord des larmes.

Hariel descendit de son siège puis sortit un mouchoir de sa manche pour tapoter les yeux humides de la petite fille.

« Daijobu, tout ira bien » dit-il d'une voix très douce « ta sœur est quelqu'un de têtue. Elle y retournera encore plus forte qu'avant. Et elle n'aura même pas besoin que je l'y renvoi à coups de pieds aux fesses »

Hermione sourit.

Les dernières marches de l'escalier grincèrent légèrement puis Maud et Benjamin Granger entrèrent dans le salon.

« Eleanor semble aller mieux » dit Hariel en invitant le couple à s'assoir.

« Merci » dit Benjamin en s'effondrant dans son siège.

« Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas nous voir ? » dit sa femme en faisant de même mais plus délicatement.

Alors qu'il s'installaient, Heathcliff était entré puis avait enlevé le couvre théière japonisant avant de servir deux tasses de thé qu'il tendit aux deux parents effondrés.

« Elle a honte, elle se sent responsable » dit Hariel de retour dans son fauteuil.

« Mais pourquoi ! » cria presque Maud en serrant sa tasse si fort qu'elle manqua se brûler. « Elle n'a rien fait ! C'est ce…ce… »

« Ce n'est pas un sentiment rationnel mais il est récurrent de le retrouver chez des personnes victime de v…enfin, de ce type d'agression. »

« Ne prends pas de gant parce que je suis là » dit Hermione d'une voix ferme « Dites les choses comme elles sont : ma sœur à été v…violée »

Hariel soupira et fit un petit sourire.

« Tu as raison, il est inutile de prendre des gants »

Il posa sa main sur une pile de livre qui se trouvait sur la table à côté de son fauteuil.

« Ce sont des livres que j'ai lu sur la psychologie des personnes victimes de viol et sur comment s'en occuper »

« Lu ? Quand ça ? » demanda Benjamin « Il y a une dizaine de livres ! »

« Ce matin en vous attendant » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules.

Devant les regards surpris des trois Granger, il crû bon de rajouter :

« Je lis relativement vite. »

0OoO0

A peine une heure plus tard, Heathcliff vint leur annoncer que le lieutenant Matheson avait téléphoner pour leur faire savoir qu'ils ne pourraient engager de poursuites réels à moins qu'Eleanor ne vienne porter plainte officiellement et ne fasse une déposition au commissariat.

« Ma fille a été agressé et on nous parle de formalités ! » s'exclama Benjamin Granger avec une voix énervé.

« Sans plainte, la police ne peut pas ouvrir de dossier et donc ne peut mener aucune investigation ni arrestation de manière officiel. » dit Hariel.

« Il faudrait s'en occuper rapidement dans ce cas » soupira Maud avant de se lever. « Je vais lui en parler »

« Je viens avec toi » dit son époux.

« Mieux vaut éviter d'y aller en force, ça ne ferait que la braquer » dit Maud.

« Exact » approuva Hariel, content que ses conseils de lectures aient été profitables.

Alors que Maud montait les escaliers et que Benjamin faisait les cents pas dans le hall, Hermione voulut reposer sa tasse sur la table. Mais elle la posa trop au bord ce qui fait qu'elle commença à basculer. La jeune fille, effrayée, tendit les mains comme pour la rattraper mais la tasse se figea et bascula dans l'autre sens.

Elle était gênée et encore un peu effrayée. Ce n'était pas là première fois que des choses étranges comme ça arrivaient : des objets qui bougent tout seuls, d'autres qui apparaissent ou disparaissent sans raison…une fois, un garçon qui l'avait embêté s'était mis à trébucher sans raison plusieurs fois. À cause de ça, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais après tout elle s'en fichait, elle préférait lire.

Elle tourna la tête vers Hariel. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle l'aimait bien et elle ne voulait pas que lui aussi la trouve bizarre. Mais il semblait qu'il n'ai rentre vu. Elle soupira, soulagée et se rassis au fond du fauteuil.

Mais en vérité, Hariel avait tout vu. Plus que ça il avait ressentit. C'était de la magie, de la magie humaine qui avait quelques traits communs avec la sienne.

Donc Hermione était une sorcière. Une petite sorcière mais une sorcière quand même. Hariel se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de cette information.

0OoO0

Les éclats de voix furent encore plus impressionnants que la première fois. Maud était en bas quelques temps plus tard, une expression à la fois inquiète et contrariée sur le visage.

« Elle refuse de porter plainte »

« Comment ? » demanda Benjamin.

« Elle refuse. Elle ne veut pas aller porter plainte auprès de la police. »

« Mais c'est incroyable ça ! Je…elle… »

Il était à bout de mots.

« Et qu'est ce qui va arrivé maintenant ? »

« Rien » dit Hariel « la police pourrait enquêter mais sans une plaintes ils ne pourront faire valoir leur droit à interroger les suspects ou à perquisitionner dans leurs affaire. C'est écorce plus vrai en milieu scolaire où les étudiants ont le droit de garder leurs informations personnels secrètes à moins d'un mandat »

Benjamin s'effondra dans son fauteuil et prit son visage entre ses mains. Maud posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari mais elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

« C'est un cauchemar » dit Benjamin.

Hermione regarda son père, mal à l'aise. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. En fait, si, elle savait quoi faire. Elle descendit discrètement de son siège et sortit du salon sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hariel. Il savait ou elle allait et il décida de la suivre.

0OoO0

Hariel attendit qu'Hermione rentre dans la chambre de sa sœur pour finit de monter les escaliers menant au 2ème étage. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisqu'avec son ouïe démoniaque, il aurait out entendre distinctement ce que les deux jeunes filles disaient depuis le 1er. Il voulait juste être prêt au cas où il aurait envie d'intervenir.

« Grande sœur ? » entendit Hariel aussi distinctement que s'il ait été dans la pièce.

Eleanor e répondit pas. Soit elle ne désirait rien dire, sois elle ne voulait rien dire de désagréable à sa sœur.

« Comment ça va ? »

Eleanor soupira.

« Je vais bien ! Je veux juste oublier tout ça et qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi facile. Hariel nous a prêté des livres sur le sujet. »

« Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là ! » dit-elle avec humeur.

Elle avait presque crié.

« Il se soucie de toi. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il nous a fait venir ? »

Eleanor grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible même pour lui d'Hariel.

« Et si tu étais reconnaissante pour une fois ? » dit Hermione d'une voix acide.

Décidément se dit Hariel, les sœurs Granger étaient des plus intéressantes.

« Reconnaissante ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi ! Je voulais pas... ! Je voulais pas… »

Hariel entendit des sanglots. Un bruit lui indiqua qu'Hermione était montée sur le lit et avait prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

Les sanglots finirent par se tarir et les deux sœurs restèrent un bon moment silencieuse. Alors qu'Hariel se disait qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus, il entendit Hermione dite avec une petite voix :

« Je l'ai encore fais… »

« Fais quoi ? »

« Un…un truc bizarre »

Hariel retrouva toute son attention. Donc Eleanor était au courent.

« Quel truc ? »

« J'ai mis ma tasse de thé trop près du bord de la table et elle a faillit tomber. Quand je me suis précipité sur elle, elle s'est redressée toute seule »

« Tu es sur qu'elle n'était pas juste en équilibre ? »

« Non, elle tombait. Du thé avait même commencé à sortir de la tasse. Quand j'ai tendu la main, elle s'est arrêtée et elle est retournée en arrière avec le thé toujours à l'intérieur. »

Il y eu un silence.

« Tu as eu d'autres « épisodes » comme ça ? »

« y'a ce garçon de ma classe, qui arrête pas de m'embêter…je l'ai fit tombé… »

« Tombé ? »

« Lui et ses copains m'embêtaient et quand il est partie il s'est mis à trébucher. A chaque fois qu'il se relevait et qu'il faisait un pas, il retombait. Ça a duré dix minutes au moins. »

Hariel ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'avait du être. L'insécurité, la honte, la douleur. Au moins pouvait-elle y échapper chez elle. Lui n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Hariel, ouvrit délicatement la porte en utilisant sa magie pour ne pas faire de bruit. Les deux filles étaient en tailleur sur le lit, l'une en face de l'autre. Eleanor semblait réfléchir.

« Ça pourrait être quelque chose comme de la télékinésie… »

« Et quand les objets apparaissent et disparaissent ? »

« Je sais pas moi…tu es sur qu'ils sont apparus comme ça ? Tu les a pas fait venir de plus loin ? »

« Je suis sûr »

« Alors peut être que c'est…peut-être…que… »

Elle ne semblait pas trouver ou alors elle faisait tout pour éviter le mot qui devait lui brûler les lèvres. Hariel soupira.

« Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas tout simplement de la magie ? » dit-il à voix haute, signalant ainsi sa présence.

Les deux filles sursautèrent et tournèrent leur visage vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que… » commença Eleanor.

« Je disais juste qu'il serait plus cohérent que les « épisodes », comme tu les appelles, de ta sœur soient en vérité de la magie.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu espionne ? »

« Oui » répondit le garçon avec un sourire et sans la moindre gêne.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » dit Hermione, paniquée « C'est…un jeu…entre Lenor et moi. Je parle de chose extraordinaire comme si elle m'étaient arrivés et elle essai de trouver des explications scientifiques. »

« Comme avec la tasse ? »

Hermione blêmit.

« Tu…tu as vu… »

« C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais une sorcière »

« Une… »

« Eh ! Doucement ! Ne saute pas aux conclusions ! » dit Eleanor d'une voix forte.

« Ce n'est qu'une appellation générique en usage chez les magiciens humains d'Europe. »

« Les…quoi ? »

« Les utilisateurs de magie. Il y en a un peu partout dans le monde. En Europe et notamment en Angleterre, ils s'appellent eux-mêmes sorcières et sorcier. »

« Arrêté de te foutre de nous ! » grogna Eleanor « Après tu vas nous dire que tu en es un. »

« A moitié seulement » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne les convaincrait pas sans démonstration, il se décida à leur en faire une, rien de trop recherché, juste de quoi les rendre un peu moins sceptique. Il décida cependant de n'utiliser que sa magie humaine. Histoire de ne pas prendre de risque. Et si après tout Eleanor n'avait été qu'un piège envoyé par le fameux Dumbledore pour l'espionner. Il ne pouviez être complètement sur donc il devait jouer la carte de la prudence.

Accéder à la magie qui lui venait de son père s'avérait assez simple en vérité. Aussi simple que d'accéder à sa magie démoniaque. C'est juste qu'il ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Il avait décidé il y'a déjà quelques temps de se concentrer sur ses pouvoirs démoniaques et de laisser sa magie humaine de côté jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard.

Lui et sa famille avaient longtemps débattue sur ce sujet mais le jugement d'Hariel avait été sans avait appel : il irait à Poudlard. Il voulait connaître la culture de son père et il refusait de vivre avec l'épée de Damoclès que représentait Dumbledore planer au dessus de sa tête.

Il avait beau ne pas s'être vraiment entraîné, il avait essayer de faire quelques petites choses avec sa magie humaine que lui permettaient déjà sa magie démoniaque, mais les deux magie semblaient le plus souvent fonctionner différemment. Au final, à part utiliser sa magie pour déplacer des objets, il ne savait faire qu'un seule chose.

Il tendit la main devant lui et fit circuler jusqu'au centre de sa paumé. Il fit émerger les pouvoir qui prit la forme d'une sphère lumineuse qui se mit à flotter au creux de sa main.

« C'est…c'est… » Balbutia Eleanor.

« …vrai… » acheva sa sœur.

« Quoi ? Non ! je veux dire, ce n'est pas possible, la magie n'existe pas ! »

« Et la télékinésie ? » demanda Hariel avec un ton ironique.

« Hypothèse probable ! » s'exclama Eleanor avec mauvaise foi.

Hariel éclata de rire, de même qu'Hermione. La petite fille s'était détendue après la démonstration d'Hariel et la révélation qu'il y avait d'autres personne comme elle. Elle était soulagée, elle n'était pas…une sorte de monstre.

« Et tu peux faire autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Consciemment, je peux aussi déplacer les objets. Mais je n'ai au une formation pour le moment donc je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre »

« Une formation ? Y'a des écoles pour sorciers ? »

« Plusieurs. Celle du Royaume Uni s'appelle Poudlard. »

« Charmant » remarqua Eleanor, goguenarde.

« J'avoue que ce n'est pas le nom le plus distingué qui soit mais elle reste la meilleure école de ma scène européenne. »

« Comment on fait pour y entrer ? » demanda Hermione tout à coup bien excitée.

« D'après ce que je sais on reçoit une lettre à onze ans »

« Et comment on sait que ce n'est pas un canular ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Juste » concéda Hariel. « Il est possible que l'un des professeurs rende visite aux nés-de-moldus »

« Nés-de-moldus ? »

« Les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques sont appelés des moldus. Et donc les sorciers dont les parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques sont appelés des nés-de-moldus. »

« Donc je suis une moldus ? » demanda Eleanor « J'ai le droit de me sentir insultée ? »

« Probablement » concéda Hariel « la société sorcière anglaise n'est pas vraiment connue pour sa délicatesse. En fait ils sont tellement coupés du monde qu'ils sous estiment les non-sorciers. D'après mes informations leur société est coincé entre le moyen âge et le XIXème siècle. »

« Et ça les gênent pas d'être à la traîne ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit ma chère Eleanor, ils utilisent la magie pour vivre en autarcie. Un sorcier peut passer sa vie entière sans rencontrer de non-sorciers ou même approcher de leur monde…bien que les institutions majeurs soient en plein cœur de Londres. »

« Je comprends pas. Comment on peut être au centre de Londres et ne pas voire Londres ? D'ailleurs, comment on peut se cacher en plein Londres ? »

« Les transports magiques sont généralement instantanées. Les gens passent donc d'un lieu sorcier à un autre sans passer par des lieux non-sorciers. Quand à savoir comment ils se cachent, je crois savoir qu'il existe des sortilèges pour agrandir un espace intérieur sans toucher à l'extérieur. Et je sais aussi qu'ils utilisent d'autres sorts pour influencer les noms sorciers pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas des lieux sorciers. »

« Tu veux dire de la manipulation mentale ? C'est horrible ! »

« Et ils paraît qu'ils effacent la mémoire de ceux qui ont percé leur secret. »

« C'est pas une atteinte aux libertés ça ? »

« Sans doute » concéda à nouveau Hariel à Eleanor. « Cependant quand on connaît l'histoire et la position de nombreuses institutions religieuses par rapport à la magie, on peut comprendre qu'ils soient prudent. Les chasse aux sorcière et les bûchers sont encore très présent dans les mémoires. »

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas » dit Hermione. « Tu n'arrête pas de dire « Il paraît », « selon mes sources », tes parents ne t'ont jamais emmenés dans le monde des sorciers ? »

« Mes parents sont mort quand j'avais un an »

Hariel n'avait pas sourcillé en disant ces mots. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus de réaction s'il avait dit qu'ils avaient été assassiné mais il ne voulait pas choquer les deux jeunes filles.

« Je suis désolée » dit Hermione.

« Ce n'est rien. Quand ils sont mort, mon père, qui était sorcier, n'avait plus de famille. Je suis donc allé dans la famille adoptive de ma mère mais ils sont mort aussi, l'année dernière »

« Toute mes condoléances » dit Hermione.

« Y'a pas de quoi « dit Hariel d'un ton détaché.

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son patrimoniale génétique démoniaque mais la mort des Dursley avait rapidement cessé de le tourmenter.

« Là famille biologique de ma mère, les Gremory, m'ont retrouvé et prit avec eux. »

« Mais ce ne sont pas des sorciers » conclut Hermione.

« C'est exact » acquiesça Hariel.

En fait c'était démons immortels avec leur propre magie mais il n'avait pas très envie de s'étendre la dessus avec les deux filles, pas maintenant.

« Au fait » dit Hariel pour changer de sujet « le sujet premier de discussion dans cette chambre ce n'était pas là magie au départ non ? C'était ta plainte à la police, ma chère Eleanor. »

« Je savais que tu avais espionné » grogna la jeune fille en détournant les yeux.

« Là n'est pas la question. Vas-tu porter plainte, oui ou non ? »

« Non ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je…je veux juste laisser tout cela derrière moi, je ne veux plus y penser. »

« Mais tu y pensera, encore et toujours et ça finira par te ronger. Surtout que tu vas croiser Edward pratiquement tout les jours dans les couloirs du MIT et qu'à chaque fois que tu le verra parler à ses copains tu te demandera s'il parle de toi. »

« Qu'est ce qui te dis que je retournerai au MIT ? »

« Tu es trop têtue pour abandonner. Tu voudra à tout prix montrer à tout le monde ce que tu vaux et que ce qu'il t'as fait ne t'as pas atteinte. Je te connais »

« Tu crois que tu me connais ? Ça fais que six mois qu'on s'est rencontré et tu pense tout savoir de moi ? »

« Tu dis donc que j'ai tord ? Je suis sûr qu'Hermione est d'accord avec moi »

La plus jeune des deux fille hocha la tête.

« Et il y a autre chose, ma chère Eleanor. » reprit Hariel.

Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire était assez dur mais il avait pesé le pour et le contre et c'était la meilleure solution.

« Ce genre de garçon n'en et pas à son galop d'essai. Je doute que tu sois la première ni que tu sois la dernière. Qu'est ce que tu fera s'il viole une autre fille ? »

« Ce n'est pas mes affaires » marmonna Eleanor.

« Un peu que c'est tes affaires ! Tu as l'occasion de faire quelque chose ! »

« Mais pourquoi moi ! Si il y a bien eut d'autres filles, pourquoi elles, elles portent pas plainte »

« Elles sont effrayées, comme toi maintenant »

« Je ne suis pas effrayée ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne porte pas plainte ! »

« Parce que…parce que… »

« Tu ne sera pas seule, tu sais. Il y a tes parents et Hermione. Et puis je serais là aussi. »

Eleanor le regarda avec un mélange de colère et de surprise. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser d'Hariel et ça l'énervait.

« D'accord » dit-elle après un moment. « Je le ferais. »

« Bien » dit Hariel avec un ton satisfait « Tu viens Hermione ? Nous allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tes parents avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. »

« Je te déteste ! » cria Eleanor alors que les deux enfants sortaient de la chambre.

Hariel sourit et lui envoya un baiser puis referma la porte.

« Tu ne pense pas être allé trop loin ? » demanda Hermione.

«Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on ai pitié d'elle, elle a besoin qu'on la soutienne et qu'on la pousse à ne pas se laisser aller. Toi et tes parents vous vous occupez du premier, moi je m'occupe du second…j'espère que ça suffira. »

0OoO0

La déposition fut assez difficile. Eleanor refusa que quiconque l'accompagne. Hariel, Hermione et ses parents la regardèrent partir avec les inspecteurs Matheson et Landers et l'attendent pendant ce qui semblait des heures. Quand elle revint, ses traits étaient tirés mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle ai pleuré.

Au dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison d'Hariel et, après un dîner rapide, Eleanor et Hermione allèrent se coucher. Hariel resta encore quelques temps avec le couple Granger pour parler de ce qui allait suivre avant de rejoindre son lit à son tour. Il était, mine de rien, assez fatigué, n'ayant que peu dormi la nuit précédente.

Le lendemain, Hariel se leva exceptionnellement à dix heure. Il était trop tard pour un petit déjeuner formel mais il mangea tout de même l'un des croissants français qu'Heathcliff lui apporta comme tout les dimanches. Vers 11h, il décida qu'il valait mieux réveiller les Granger. Trop dormir pouvait être mauvais pour la santé et ce n'était pas bon pour réduire les effets du décalage horaire.

Les quatre Granger étaient affamés quand ils descendirent. Il était trop tard pour un petit déjeuner et trop tôt pour le déjeuner. Ils décidèrent donc d'un brunch qui mêlaient croissants, lard, œuf a la coque, pommes de terre et saucisses accompagné de litres de café et de thé.

Après le dîner, tout le monde alla s'habiller pour une ballade dans Boston. C'était le programme qu'avait prévu Maud, Benjamin et Hariel la veille au soir. Sous prétexte de faire connaître la ville au couple Granger, ils allaient faire en sorte d'occuper suffisamment Eleanor pour l'empêcher de plonger dans un marasme émotionnel.

Pour cette sortie, Hariel avait mit une robe à jupons toute simple d'un beau vert forêt aux manchettes et au col en dentelle avec un gros nœuds derrière. Il avait mit d'épais collants blanc et des bottillons imperméables. Il descendit l'escalier jusqu'au Hall où l'attendait Heathcliff qui l'aida à enfiler son long manteau blanc qu'il ferma jusqu'en haut. Puis il lui tendit sa toque blanche et ses gants qu'il enfila.

Se regardant dans le miroir, il trouvait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa tante Rias qui avait une tenue identique dans ses affaires. Penser à elle le fit sourire.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier lui firent tourner la tête. Hermione descendait les escaliers vêtu d'un jean, d'un pull et d'une doudoune beige. Hariel s'arrêta sur les baskets qu'elle portait et plissant les yeux.

« Quoi ? » demanda la petite fille « Je sais que c'est pas fashion mais j'y suis bien dans ces chaussures »

« Nous sommes à Boston, Hermione. Je m'en fait plus pour la neige au dehors que pour l'esthétique de ces chaussures. Elles vont être trempés avant même d'avoir fait trois pas et tu risque de t'enrhumer. »

« Je n'ai pas d'autres chaussures… »

« Qu'à cela ne tienne…Heathcliff ? »

« Vos après-ski noirs ? »

« Les beige, pour aller avec son manteau »

« Tu…tu as plusieurs paires d'après-ski ? »

« Bien sûr, pour aller avec chacun de mes manteaux. »

« Et tu as combien de manteaux ? »

« Autant qu'il est nécessaire ma chère, autant qu'il est nécessaire. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Heathcliff redescendit avec plusieurs paires d'après ski de différentes couleurs.

« J'ai prit la liberté d'en descendre de ma propre penderie pour Miss Eleanor et ses parents. »

« Quel riche idée » dit Hariel avec un grand sourire.

Le Majordome s'inclina et s'éloigna.

« Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet hier » dit il a Hermione alors que celle-ci enfilait les après ski « mais tu sais qu'il faudra le leur dire ? »

« Dire quoi à qui ? »

« A tes parents, que tu es une sorcière »

« Euh…c'est obligé ? »

« Ils le sauront tôt ou tard non ? » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules. « Si comme je le pense les sorciers se déplacent pour parler aux parents non-sorciers alors ils risquent d'en voir un dans les…3 ans… »

« Je sais » soupira Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais si peur ? qu'ils te rejettent ? »

« Oui…non…je sais pas…j'ai peur qu'ils ne me voient plus de la même façon. »

« Un parent, un vrai parent, aime son enfant quoiqu'il arrive. Il peut être en colère contre lui, être déçu par lui, lui en vouloir mais pas me détester, et encore moins pour sa nature. Sinon ce n'est pas leur enfant qu'ils aimaient mais l'image qu'ils avaient d'eux »

« Mais tu dois tout de même comprendre la peur qu'on ressent non ? Je veux dire…tu a bien du dire à ta famille que tu étais… »

Gêné, elle rougie.

« Gay ? Travestie ? Sorcier ? » dit Hariel avec un rire contenu.

« euh…ben… »

« Sorcier, ils le savaient, gay…disons que ça coulait tellement de source que la question ne s'est pas posé. Quand à travestie…oui, d'un âtre côté je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Quand je suis arrivé chez les Gremory, j'étais un enfant pétrifié par la peur de ne pas être accepté. Donc ça a été dur…mais ça va mieux maintenant. On peut dire que c'est en mettant ma première jupe que j'ai su que j'étais aimé »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais des pas dans l'escalier le empêchèrent. Maud et Benjamin descendaient en traînant un Eleanor boudeuse derrière eux. Ils remercieront Hariel pour les après ski et sortirent dans le froid pinçant de l'Athènes de l'Amérique.

Juste avant qu'Hariel ne sorte à son tour suivit par Hermione, le petite fille se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je vais leurs dire »

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus.

Désolé pour ceux qui l'attendaient, il aurait du être posté depuis au moins hier. Je ne proposerai pas de faire seppuku pour me faire pardonner parce que je ne pourrais alors plus écrire (en fait plus rien faire du tout) mais le cœur y est.

Pour ceux qui lisent Prince des Neiges, vous aurez reconnus les parents d'Hermione. C'est normal, je les ai repris. Je voyais pas pourquoi je les ferais différents.

Bref, un tit chapitre de plus à mon actif, yeahh, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews. Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Chasse

Bonjour, Bonjour ! Désolé mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais la nouvelle version d'un ancien. J'ai fait quelques corrections en faisant mon wiki.

.

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 12 : Chasse / shuryou

.

Hariel avait laissé les Granger en famille pour une journée de visite au musée des Beaux-arts de Boston. Il avait prétexté connaître le musée par cœur pour s'éclipser et rejoindre de campus.

Plus tôt dans la matinée il avait appelé certains de ses amis afin qu'ils se retrouvent dans un café où ils avaient leurs habitudes.

Souterrain, on accédait à « L'Expressionniste » (le nom est prononcé à la française) par une porte latérale dans une petite ruelle ouvrant sur l'une des avenues les plus fréquentées. De là on pouvait descendre par un escalier jusqu'au sous-bassement où une vaste salle accueillait de petites tables rondes et quelques box. L'ambiance se voulait parisienne donc tous les serveurs portaient la chemise et le nœud papillon accompagné d'un tablier noir qui faisait bien sourire Hariel.

La plupart des habitués était habillés de noir, les petites robes de filles agrémentées de collants à rayures blanches et noir et les costume des hommes d'écharpes de soie. La majorité portait des lunettes rondes et noires malgré le peu de lumière ambiante et tous portaient un béret noir.

Tout ces pseudo artistes francophiles faisaient bien rire Hariel qui se prêtaient cependant au jeu et portait lui aussi un béret.

Il y avait aussi une scène qui accueillait les pseudos poètes, les musiciens du dimanche et parfois des performances artistiques grandiloquentes.

Hariel vit tout de suites ses amis assis à un box et se dirigea vers eux. Ils étaient justes au niveau de petites fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur la rue au niveau du sol afin de profiter d'un peu de lumière.

Ils étaient cinq.

Leslie Cook était un jeune homme qui était avec Hariel dans ses différents cours d'ingénierie biologique. Gel dans les cheveux et fringues de marque, il avait encore l'air d'un adolescent et parfois aussi le comportement. C'était un dragueur qui, selon l'expression qu'il employait lui-même, mangeait à tous les râteliers, qu'ils portent des nichons ou non. Hariel aimait son vocabulaire ordurier et ses insinuations à double ou triples sens sexuels.

Alison Mercer était, elle, une rouquine volcanique au caractère bien trempé. Elle mêlait à la perfection des formes généreuses et un accoutrement et des comportements très masculins. Sincère avec elle-même, elle adorait les poupées ce qui faisait qu'elle portait à Hariel une sorte de vénération puisqu'il ressemblait à une poupée grandeur nature. Elle était un condisciple d'Hariel et Eleanor en ingénierie informatique.

Mélanie Jones était de ce genre de personne qui aimait son corps même s'il ne correspondait pas aux critères de la société. Toute en rondeurs bien mise en valeur, elle s'avérait être la plus séductrice du groupe, son attention se portant exclusivement sur les femmes. Elle avait reçu de Leslie le surnom d' « Hippopotame Mélanie ». Après avoir reçu de ou trois coups bien placé, le garçon avait pu expliquer que c'était parce que peu importe sa taille, elle était la plus dangereuse de la savane si bien que Mélanie portait maintenant ce surnom avec fierté. Elle suivait les cours de Mathématiques avec Hariel dans sa spécialité ainsi que dans le tronc commun où elle était aussi avec les autres.

Marcus Hawkins se considérait lui-même comme le plus normal du groupe. Noir avec une peau très foncé et des cheveux noirs presqu'entièrement rasés, il était toujours habillé d'un costume cravate et était hétéros, d'où son assertion qui lui valaient cependant quelques gentilles hués de ses amis. En mathématique avec Mélanie, ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis longtemps et le plus souvent en binôme bien que Marcus appelle Mélanie sa « Gênante amie » ce qui faisait bien rire la jeune fille.

Enfin, le dernier était Jessy Mercer, le jumeau d'Alison. Toujours en noir, limite gothique ou poète torturé, il suivait un cursus de littérature au MIT. Il avait rencontré Hariel et Eleanor dans leur cours de littérature ainsi que dans les cours scientifiques du tronc commun les plus basiques mais ne les avait pas approchés jusqu'à ce que sa sœur les lui présente. C'était un jeune homme calme bien qu'il s'amuse parfois à jouer les tragédiennes. Contrairement aux jeunes de son âge, il ne semblait pas avoir de sexualité ni d'attirance pour aucun des sexes.

Hariel aimait bien ce groupe mais aujourd'hui il était en colère.

« Hari ! Mon cœur ! Comment ça va ? » cria presque Alison en faisant de grands geste.

Mais elle se figea en voyant son regard. Hariel se planta devant la table et se mit à fixer chacun des cinq jeunes adultes.

« Vendredi soir je vous ai laissé avec Eleanor alors que vous alliez partir à une fête de fraternité. Vers minuit, elle est arrivée chez moi. Elle avait été violée. Donc je vous le demande : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à cette putain de soirée ? J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'aucun de vous n'est mêlé à cette histoire… »

Ses amis le savaient, Hariel était toujours la politesse incarnée. Cette subite grossièreté montrait à quel point il était en colère.

Une fois le premier instant de stupeur passé, Alison posa ses deux mains sur la table et se leva.

« Nous ? Je t'assure on n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Lea. Je te le jure Hari ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Hariel détestait ce surnom. Il était trop proche de son ancien nom, de son ancien lui. Mais Alison avait la fâcheuse habitude de donner des surnoms à tout le monde. Il avait bien essayé de lui demander d'arrêter mais c'était peine perdu. Il avait donc abandonné.

« Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ! Eleanor va à une soirée avec vous cinq et elle se fait violer ! »

« On s'est séparé ! » s'exclama Marcus. « On est arrivé à la fête vers 21h et puis on s'est séparé. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'on s'est plus beaucoup vu après. Je crois que j'ai revu une seule fois Eleanor. »

« Tu crois ou tu es sur ? »

« Ben j'étais bien imbibé déjà…je me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé après. »

« Jess et moi on t'as empêché de faire un strip-tease intégrale » dit Mélanie qui tentait de s'empêcher rire à ce souvenir. « C'était vers 22h ou 22h30. »

« Donc il est possible que tu l'ai vu avant 22h30. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? »

« Elle était assise…sur un canapé…elle buvait je crois… »

« Tu crois ou tu es… »

« Je suis sûr ! Je suis sûr ! Mais pourquoi tu demandes pas à Eleanor ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle ne se souvient de rien. À l'hôpital ils on trouve des traces d'acide gamma-hydroxybutyrique dans son sang. »

« Tu peux pas utiliser des mots qu'on comprends ? » soupira Jessy.

« C'est du GHB, la drogue du violeur » répondit Leslie.

« Elle est arrivé chez moi vers minuit et demi. Sachant qu'i peu près 4 kilomètres entre le campus et ma maison, elle a dut mettre…environ 1h à pieds. »

« Comment tu sais qu'elle était à pied »

« Elle était frigorifiée en arrivant et ses chaussures étaient imbibés d'eau. De plus, vu l'état dans lequel elle était, je ne la vois pas avoir eut la présence d'esprit d'appeler un taxi ou de prendre les transports en commun. »

« Donc ce serait arrivé entre 22h et 23h30 » conclue Mélanie.

« Probablement. L'un d'entre vous la vu après 22h ? »

« Ben en fait… » commença Alison, gênée.

Elle était un peu rouge et Leslie s'agitait nerveusement. Chacun des deux essayaient à tout prix d'éviter de croiser le regarde de l'autre.

« Vous faisiez quoi Alison et toi ? » demanda Hariel à Leslie.

« Comment tu sais que…je veux dire, comment veux tu que je le sache, on était pas ensemble »

« Tu viens de te gratter le nez » dit Hariel alors que Leslie baissait précipitamment sa main. « Il y a des tissus érectiles dans le nez. S'ils te démangent c'est que tu avais en tête quelques activités sexuelles. En plus à partir du moment où Alison à ouvert la bouche tu t'es mis à gigoter. Et je ne parle pas de vos regards… »

« On ne se regarde pas ! » s'exclama Alison.

« Vous vous évitez du regard, nuance. Vous avez couché ensemble ou quoi ? »

Le rougissement soudain des deux intéressés fut suffisant pour répondre à la question d'Hariel.

« On…on s'est éclipsé vers 22h » bredouilla Alison.

« Et en quoi c'est gênant ? » demanda Jessy. « Je veux dire, à part ton goût déplorable en matière de partenaire. »

« Hey ! »

« En fait on était pas seul… »

« Ok on veut pas savoir » l'interrompit Mélanie.

« Mais moi je voulais savoir ! » s'exclama Hariel.

« Tu es trop jeune » répliqua la jeune fille.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » dit le jeune démon « jusqu'à quand avez-vous pratiqué votre…sport en chambre ? »

« Ça devait être…23h… » répondit Alison.

« Et vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect ? »

« Non »

« En fait » dit Leslie « moi je crois me souvenir de quelque chose. Je suis sortie de la chambre pour m'en griller une. J'étais juste sur le palier… »

« Ah oui ! » s'exclama Mélanie. « Tout le monde se souvient du mec nu et bourré qui fumait sa clope au premier, les coudes sur la balustrade. »

« J'étais pas vraiment bourré » dit Leslie en haussant les épaules. « J'avais juste pas envie de m'habiller. Bref, en tout cas, j'ai vu quelqu'un descendre les escaliers en titubant. J'ai pas fait attention sur le coup mais je pense que c'était Eleanor. »

« C'était qu'elle heure ? »

« j'en sais rien moi… »

« Un peu après 23h. » dit Mélanie « Je me rappelle à chaque fois que cette foutu horloge de grand père qu'ils ont dans cette baraque à sonné. »

« Donc elle aurait été agressé entre 22h-22h30 et 23h…vous raconterez tout cela à la police quand ils viendront. »

Tout les cinq acquiescèrent. Avec un peu plus d'appréhension dans le cas d'Alison et Leslie.

« Une dernière question. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a vu Edward ce soir là ? »

« Eddy l'emmerdeur ? » demanda Jessy.

« Bien sûr qu'il était là. La fête se déroulait aux Lambda Phi. »

« Tu veux dire la maison des Alpha Delta Phi ? »

Donc oui, Edward y étais forcément puisqu'il était membre de cette fraternité. Le Lambda Phi était le chapitre local de la fraternité des Alpha Delta Phi. C'était une fraternité de littéraires mais Edward était un Fould, un héritier, le dernier d'une longue lignée d'Alpha Delta Phi. Il avait donc été adopté d'office.

« Tu ne pense quand même pas que… » demanda Mélanie.

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est juste que c'est la seul personne auquel je pense qui en voulait à Eleanor. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence. Les autres ne pouvaient tien dire contre son argument.

« En tout cas, je suis soulagé…André ! » cria-t-il au patron du bar. « Un café je vous pris ! »

Puis il se tourna vers ses amis en souriant.

« Je suis franchement désolé de vous avoir agressés comme ça, mais je devais être sur… »

« Pas de problème ! »

« Bien sûr Hari qu'on te pardonne ! »

« Ouais ouais… »

« Certes »

« Tu es tout pardonné »

Hariel grimpa sur la table et fit à chacun d'eux un baiser, laissant sur leur joue la marque brillante de son baume à lèvres.

C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'André arriva, portant une tasse fumante dans une main et une chaise de bar dans l'autre. Il aida Hariel à monter sur sa chaise puis lui tendit la tasse.

« C'est pas un café ça ! »

« Non. Un monsieur très distingué du nom d'Heathcliff est venu me voir pour me donner comme consigne de te servir un chocolat chaud si jamais tu demandais un café. »

« Satané Heathcliff… » grogna Hariel.

Sa moue boudeuse fit exploser de rire ses amis et le patron.

0o0o0

La 18 décembre au soir, exactement une semaine après l'agression d'Eleanor, alors que les Granger rentraient d'une visite, ils virent Hariel debout dans le hall d'entrée, habillé comme pour sortir. Heathcliff et Catherine étaient aussi tout les deux habillés et tenaient chacun plusieurs valises.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? » demanda Maud.

« Je rentre chez moi pour les fêtes. Je vous confie la maison. » dit Hariel en leur tendant un trousseau de clés.

« C'est trop voyons ! » dit Benjamin « Nous ne pouvons pas… »

« Ridicule ! Pourquoi aller à l'hôtel alors que ma maison peut vous accueillir ? Il y a le plein de provisions dans le réfrigérateur et le cellier ainsi que du bois à l'arrière, pour le feu. »

Le couple Granger se regarda quelques instant avant d'accepter de prendre les clés. Hariel leur sourit et leur souhaita de bonnes fêtes en leur faisant promettre de le tenir au courent au sujet de l'enquête.

Juste avant de sortir, il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui chuchota :

« Tu devrais profiter que vous êtes seul pour parler à tes parents de tes pouvoirs. »

Et il sortit.

Dans le garage, les deux serviteurs rentrèrent les bagages dans le coffre de l'automobile d'Hariel, une Excalibur Phaeton Série 4 à la carrosserie d'un rouge profond à l'exception des garde-boues d'un noir brillant. Une fois la voiture recapotée, Heathcliff ouvrit la portière arrière à Hariel qui s'installa sur la banquette. Il s'installa ensuite à la place du conducteur, Catherine à côté de lui.

Le Majordome ne mit pas le contact. Un grand cercle rouge apparut sous la voiture qui disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelle, laissant le garage vide.

0o0o0

Hariel adorait les fêtes de Noël. Loin de toutes les idées religieuses liées à cette fête, il aimait l'idée de partager ce moment privilégié avec sa famille.

Au Japon, Noël était considéré comme la fête des amoureux et c'était le jour de l'an qui rassemblait les familles.

Bien que le clan Gremory soit très féru de culture japonaise, ils préféraient célébrer cette fête dans un esprit plus familial…du moins la veille de Noël car le 25 Décembre donnait lieu à un fantastique bal qui durait toute la journée.

Comme l'année précédente, la famille s'était réunit dans une petite salle à manger. Dans un clan démoniaque, la famille correspondait bien sûr à la famille de sang et par alliance mais aussi aux Suites.

La Suite d'un démon devenait aussi proche de lui que sa famille et c'est pour cela qu'Akeno et Koneko assistaient au repas. De même était présent l'intégralité de la Suite de Zeoticus, dont Heinrich et Avicenne, et une partie de celle de Sirzechs.

Les membres d'une Suite n'avaient pas obligation de demeurer toujours auprès de leur Roi. C'était le cas de ceux de Sirzechs.

Hariel ne connaissait en tout et pour tout que trois membres de sa Suite (quatre, si on comptait Greyfia) et il savait que c'était la même chose pour Rias et même pour Millicas.

Ces trois membres étaient présents ce soir-là. Il y avait bien sûr Mathers, l'unique Fou de Lucifer. Toujours aussi mystérieux et nonchalant, il avait reçu pour ordre de ne pas approcher Heinrich pour éviter toute friction.

Le second des trois se nommait Souji Okita, ou si on le prononçait à la japonaise, Okita Souji. Il était connu au Japon pour avoir été l'un des capitaines du Shinsen Gumi, la milice chargée de la sécurité de Kyoto vers la fin du règne du Shogun Tokugawa. Lui comme les autres avaient lutté pour maintenir le Shogunat en place mais il était mort des suites de ses blessures après que les siens aient perdu la guerre civile en 1868. Trouvé par Sirzechs alors que son âme quittait son corps, il jura allégeance à son nouveau maître le Maoh et devint son unique Cavalier de la même façon que Mathers était son unique Fou.

Le dernier présent mais non le moindre était appelé Surtr le Second. Il était le clone de Surtr, le géant de feu de Muspellheim, destiné à prendre d'assaut Asgard à l'heure du Ragnarök. Pour des raisons que tout le monde, jusqu'à Surtr, ignore, les dieux nordiques avaient décidés de créer un clone du géant de feu. Cependant, ses pouvoirs étaient si grands qu'il est devenu incontrôlable si bien qu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard que Sirzechs l'avait trouvé et en avait fait l'une de ses Tours.

Cependant, la résurrection de Surtr aurait demandé plus de pièces que Sirzechs ne pouvait en avoir et donc il avait utilisé un type spécial de Pièces Démoniaques qu'on appelé Pièces Mutantes. Plus puissante que des pièces ordinaires, elles pouvaient prendre n'importe quelle forme et apporter des pouvoirs supplémentaires au démon qui était réincarné à l'aide de ces pièces. Dans le cas de Surtr, ça lui avait surtout permis de contrôler sa faramineuse puissance.

Mais ce soir là, il n'y avait plus de maître et de serviteur, plus de Maoh, de puissant guerrier ou magicien, c'était juste une famille qui célébrait ensemble Noël.

Le repas terminé, tous s'étaient rendu dans un petit salon où un grand sapin décoré et illuminé attendait, de nombreux paquets à ses pieds.

Une nouvelle fois, Hariel sentit un pincement au cœur en se souvenant avoir déjà vu des sapins comme celui-là quand il vivait chez les Dursley. Sous ceux là il y avait aussi des cadeaux mais aucun n'avait jamais été pour lui. Mais ce soir, comme l'année dernière, il savait que quelqu'un dirait son nom pour lui donner un ou plusieurs paquets, signe que quelqu'un pensait à lui et l'aimait.

En fait, pour Hariel, c'était des vacances de rêve. Lui qui était si adulte à Boston, il retombait totalement en enfance quand il se trouvait avec son cousin.

Même si Millicas et lui avaient des entraînements magique le matin, les deux enfants passaient toutes leurs après midi dehors à jouer dans la neige : batailles de boule de neige, bon home de neige…ils faisaient aussi beaucoup de luge. Après tout, c'était si facile de remonter la pente en volant avant de la descendre encore et encore assis sur les embarcations de bois.

C'est pendant l'une de leur après midis de descentes endiablés qu'ils furent rejoint par Heathcliff qui lui tendit le téléphone.

« Monsieur Benjamin Granger pour Monsieur »

« Oh ? Très bien » dit-il en prenant le téléphone et en le collant à son oreille. « ? Comment allez… ? »

Son regard se figea.

« Comment cela ?...c'est imposs…oui…oui je comprends…ou…non, non bien sûr que non ! Je m'en veux, j'aurais du le prévoir…c'est gentil …non bien sûr qu'on n'abandonne pas ! Quoi ? Refusez !...oui, vous avez bien fait...oui…non, ne faites rien pour le moment, j'arrive ! »

Hariel raccrocha et se mordit la lèvre. D'après , l'enquête venait d'être arrêté, et ce juste au moment où ils avaient commencé à tourner autour des Fould. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard. De plus une sorte d'avocat au ton mielleux avait abordé les Granger pour leur assurer du soutien de la famille Fould en tant que généreux donateur de l'Institut au drame qui secouait la famille. Ils avaient offert une gracieuse somme d'argent mais les Granger comme Hariel avaient flairés le piège et refusés. La famille souhaitait sans doute s'assurer du silence d'Eleanor en payant ses parents.

De plus, quand les Granger avaient protestés, le même avocat avait retourné l'opinion publique en faisant passer Eleanor pour une dévergondée.

Hariel était furieux et les responsables allaient payer. Mais avant cela il devait s'assurer de quelque chose…

0o0o0

N'importe quel palais humain paraissait ressemblait à une pauvre masure en comparaison de ceux du Makai. La maison Fould ne faisait pas exception.

Hariel devait tout de même avouer qu'ils avaient un certain goût. La famille Fould faisait partie des vieilles familles de Boston dont les ancêtres avaient débarqués du Mayflower et qui avaient bâties leurs fortunes sur les importations (notamment pendant longtemps d'esclaves) et le monopole des industries nouvelles.

Par rapport à ce a quoi il s'attendait, l'intérieur de leur maison des hauteurs était presque sobre et pas trop ostentatoire. Il ne faut pas se tromper, il y avait des tableaux de maîtres sur chaque mur et tous les meubles étaient d'époques. En fait l'intégralité de ce que valait la maison aurait pu nourrir plusieurs pays du tiers monde pendant plusieurs années. Cependant ce n'était pas la débauche de clinquant auquel aurait put s'attendre le jeune Gremory.

Celui-ci était installé dans un petit salon qui faisait plusieurs fois la taille d'un appartement d'étudiant, assis sur un sofa style Louis XV aux courbes gracieuses et au revêtement tissée de scènes de chasses qui, bien qu'extrêmement bien exécuté, n'était pas des plus confortable.

« C'est un tel plaisir de vous rencontrer » dit l'homme en face de lui sur le canapé jumeau de celui qu'il occupait. « Mon fils m'a tellement parlé de vous et de vos…prouesses »

Alistair Fould avait un ton sirupeux des plus détestables. Hariel bu une gorgée de thé dans un atroce service en porcelaine blanche décorée de fleurs rehaussé d'or pour ne pas vomir. Au moins le thé était bon.

« Bien sûr, je comprend Monsieur Fould. En parlant de ce cher Edward, où est-il ? Nous ne pouvons pas parler de l'avenir de nos deux familles sans lui. »

« Il était sur le terrain de polo quand je l'ai fais mandé…et justement le voilà ! » dit-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Edward était égal à lui-même, fat, prétentieux et trop sûr de lui. Il était vêtu d'un polo noir et d'un pantalon blanc. Il ne portait plus sa bombe mais ses genouillères trop propres pour avoir vraiment servis et ses gants en parfait état oui.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit Hariel et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par son père.

« Je sais que tu connais notre très estimé invité, le jeune Gremory. Il est venu chez nous parler affaire. »

Edward s'assit à côté de son père. L'air hagard.

« En vérité, je viens surtout ici en tant que représentant de mon grand-père Lord Zeoticus Gremory afin que nous nous entendions pour des affaires communes. »

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques temps d'affaires dont en fait Hariel n'avait rien à faire avant que celui-ci n'aborde le sujet qu'il voulait aborder avec eux.

« Il faut aussi que je vous dise…mon grand père a ouïe dire à propos de rumeurs au sujet de quelque chose qui se serait passé il y a quelque semaines…la police serait impliqué… »

« Vous pouvez rassurer Lord Gremory. Nous n'avons absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire. »

« Il paraît tout de même qu'une jeune fille aurait porté plainte… »

« Oh vous savez comment peut être ce genre de fille avec des gens comme nous…elle espérait sans doute nous soutirer quelques argent avec cette histoire à dormir debout. »

« Certes »

« Mais il me semble qu'elle était de vos amis mon cher Hariel » ajouta perfidement Edward.

« Elle était amusante un temps voyez-vous, mais je me suis désolidarisé de cette roturière après ces calomnieuses accusations » répondit le jeune démon dont le cœur était au bord des lèvres.

Il se jura de se laver la bouche en rentrant à la maison. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il avait trouvé tout ce qu'il désirait savoir des esprits de ces deux déchets humains.

Il s'excusant rapidement et se fit raccompagné à la porte où Heathcliff l'attendait, fidèle au poste à côté de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière pour faire entrer son jeune maître et se mit au volant.

Repensant une nouvelle fois à ce que lui avaient dit les Fould et à ce qu'il avait retire de leur esprit, Hariel frissonna. Apparemment, le viol semblait être une seconde nature d'Edward dont le père avait déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises couvrir les égarements. Égarements qu'Alistair Fould semblait connaître lui aussi au vu des nombreuses servantes enceintes qu'Hariel avait vu partir en pleure dans la tête de l'horrible patriarche.

Non, décidément il ne se laver ait pas seulement la bouche en rentrant, il prendrait plutôt une douche. Une longue, longue douche…et il brûlerait ses vêtements.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à faire. Il sortit son portable et appellation quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques secondes, son interlocuteur décrocha ?

« Grand-père ? » dit Hariel « J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour détruire quelqu'un. »

Quand il raccrocha, les motifs des canapés jumeaux du salon lui revinrent à l'esprit. C'était une chasse à court. Sur le canapé où Hariel avait été assis, il y avait les chasseurs et sur l'autre ou s'était trouvé les Fould, les proies. Hariel sourit. Oh comme il allait prendre plaisir à cette chasse…

0o0o0

Des qu'il fut rentré il fut assailli par les Granger qui attendaient derrière la porte.

« On se calme » dit-il « j'ai les choses en main »

« Mais comment veux-tu qu'on se calme ? » hurla Benjamin « Après ce qu'ils ont dit sur Eleanor ! »

« Ils ont dit que c'était une affabulatrice qui voulait soutirer de l'argent aux Fould » ajouta Maud d'une voix plus calme mais acide.

« Je suis au courent et j'ai déjà mit un plan en place pour régler tout ça. »

« Et tu veux faire quoi ? Il faudrait carrément ruiner la famille pour qu'elle ne puisse plus payer ses avocats pourris pour que les choses bougent ! »

« C'est précisément ce que je vais faire »

Sa phrase eut pour effet de calmer Benjamin qui arrêta de faire des gestes dans tous les sens.

« Tu…tu es sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr. Ruiner la famille, leur enlever leurs soutiens politiques, surtout dans la police et enfin faire ressortir toutes les affaires de viol pour les faire condamner. »

« Toute…toute les affaires de viol ? » bredouilla Eleanor.

« Apparemment Fould Senior et Junior sont habitués de la chose » dit Hariel en sentant le dégoût revenir. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. J'ai dû aller dans l'antre de ces limaces pour avoir ces informations et commencer le plan pour le détruire et je me sens passablement sale »

Avec un air dégoûté il retira son manteau.

« Sale ? » demanda Maud.

« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ces deux là sont ignobles »

La pensée de ce qu'il avait vu dans leur cerveau revint avec plus de force, lui tirant un hoquet de dégoût. Il serra la main sur son manteau et ne pu empêcher l'énergie démoniaque de couler en lui. A ce moment là, sa colère et son dégoût étaient si grand que sept de ses sceaux se rompent d'eux même et sa main se couvrit de flamme, enflammant le manteau.

Maud cria. Mais Hariel bougea à peine. Le manteau se consuma rapidement mais le feu de sa main ne s'éteignit pas. Il regardait les flammes danser autour de ses doigts avec des yeux fascinés.

« Tiens, c'est nouveau ça… » murmura-t-il.

Se concentrant, il jugula l'énergie démoniaque et finalement éteignit les flammes et il assortit son exploit d'un gracieux mouvement de main parfaitement inutile mais de très bon goût.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une certaine langueur s'installer dans son corps. L'ouverture de sept sceaux simultanés était beaucoup pour lui. Il disposait à présent pas moins de 128 fois plus de puissance qu'il y a quelques minutes. C'était énorme, surtout pour son jeune corps. Il se sentait à la fois fatigué, plein d'énergie et un peu ivre de pouvoir.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça » dit-il dune voix un peu partie au couple Granger. « Ce n'est rien du tout. Pour les explications, demandez à Hermione »

« Hariel ! » gémit la jeune fille au garçon qui commençait à partir vers les escaliers.

« Quoi ? De toute façon tu devais bien leur dire non ? Alors on va faire simple et direct. C'était de la magie, je suis un sorcier et Hermione est une sorcière. Voilà vous savez tout. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Il laissa les Granger à leur discussion et monta péniblement les escaliers. Heureusement, Heathcliff était là et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il lui enleva ses vêtement, l'aida à prendre une douche puis le sécha, lui fit enfiler son pyjama et le mit au lit.

Hariel s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller et ne se réveilla pas avant trois jours.

0o0o0

Finalement ses sceaux restèrent ouverts. Heinrich et Avicenne furent dépêchés à Boston dès qu'Hariel se réveilla. Après analyses des deux spécialistes, il s'avéra que les sceaux s'étaient ouvert presque naturellement et que le corps du garçon était prêt à a cueillir cette nouvelle puissance sans danger.

Hariel savait qu'il pouvait les refermer mais il décida que non. Après tout, il faudrait bien qu'il s'habitue à sa puissance complète un jour ou l'autre. Il s'était d'ailleurs dit qu'il essaierait d'ouvrir lui-même les sceaux au fur et à mesure. Sept d'un coup s'était peut être un peu trop.

L'autre problème avait été cette soudaine utilisation de l'élément feu. Alors qu'Hariel ne semblait au départ n'avoir aune habilités pour la magie élémentaire, il semblait maintenant qu'il puisse contrôler le feu. Devant ce mystère, la seule hypothèse qu'Heinrich avait pu avancer était que ses capacités élémentaires étaient peut-être elles aussi scellées et qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il déferait ses sceau il en trouverait de nouvelles.

Heinrich était embarrassé de faire une telle hypothèse sans étude approfondie mais Hariel décida qu'il aimait bien cette théorie et qu'il la sentait juste. Heinrich insista pour faire quelques analyses mais le jeune garçon refusa poliment.

Finalement, il répartit avec les deux hommes pour le Makai afin de fêter le jour de l'an avec sa famille non sans avoir annoncé aux Granger qu'ils avaient une table réservé à l'Espalier, un restaurant français très select de Back Bay, au nord du quartier de Mission Hill où se trouvait sa maison, pour le soir du réveillon en guise de cadeau de Noël en retard.

Le couple Granger avait été gêné, Eleanor avait grogné mais Hermione, elle, l'avait chaleureusement remercié.

La petite fille lui avait rapidement pardonnée d'avoir vendu la mèche sur son secret surtout que ses parents l'avaient très bien pris. Avant de partir, il lui promit qu'il serait la quand elle repartirait en Angleterre.

Il tint parole quand le matin du dimanche 2 janvier 2008, il les accompagna à l'aéroport. La petite fille était en larme mais son ami lui promit que s'ils ne se revoyant pas avant, ils pourraient toujours se voir à Poudlard. Une autre solution serait de les a cueillir un été dans le manoir que possédait le clan Gremory dans la campagne française vu que le coup le Granger avait décidé de visiter la France un jour après leur magnifique dîner du jour de l'an.

Pour Eleanor, les choses allèrent bien. Comme Hariel l'avait prévu, non seulement elle retourna à l'université, mais elle réussit aussi brillamment ses examens de fin de semestre alors même qu'elle n'avait que peu révisé durant les vacances.

Le second semestre commença et elle oublia peu à peu ce qui s'était passé ce vendredi funeste de décembre même si les chuchotements autour d'elle participaient à garder intact la flamme de ses souvenirs.

Hariel, lui, n'oubliait pas. Avec l'aide de son grand père, il prit une part active dans le minage du groupe Fould, la société de la famille Fould. D'un côté ils amassaient des preuves sur les malversations du PDG et de l'autre ils sapaient les fondements de la société, espérant ainsi la racheter à bas prix.

C'est comme cela qu'en mai 2008, le groupe Fould fut victime d'une OPA hostile de la part d'une société inconnue et qui était en fait une filiale appartenant au clan Gremory. Utilisant la magie, ceux-ci créèrent des paniques boursières qui effrayèrent tellement les actionnaires qu'ils tentèrent par tous les moyens de vendre leurs actions. Au bout d'à peine une semaine, le clan Gremory était devenu actionnaire majoritaire.

Mais ce n'était pas encore finir car Fould avait une fortune personnelle encore conséquente.

C'est à ce moment là que les Gremory basculèrent dans l'illégalité. Après tout, tous les moyens étaient bons quand il s'agissait de vengeance.

Tout d'abord, le manoir Fould fut cambriolé et de nombreux biens disparurent totalement de la circulation. Il arriva la même chose à des dépôts secrets que la famille possédait et qui contenait de très nombreuses richesses.

Dans le même temps, une attaque informatique simultanée des comptes de la famille Fould à la banque Handel & Effekten de Zurich ainsi qu'à la banque Butterfield des Îles Caïman fut fatal à la famille. Les comptes furent entièrement vidés et l'argent se perdit dans le système.

Hariel n'était pas mécontent de se coup là. Grâce à ses nouvelles compétences en informatique il s'était dis quelques temps déjà aventuré sur le Deep Web et appris le piratage informatique. Depuis le mois de janvier il s'était concentré sur cette activité en s'entraînait à pénétrer dans des systèmes de plus en plus complexes tout en dialoguant avec d'autres Black Hat comme lui. Les banques étaient son plus gros coup et il en était assez fier vu le mal qu'il s'est donné.

Lui a qui d'habitude tout réussissait sans qu'il ne fasse beaucoup d'effort avait du pour une fois se dépasser et donner le meilleur de soi-même. Il avait alors ressenti une sensation de félicité qui avait traversé son corps comme du courent électrique. Il comprenait à présent ce que c'était de réussir quelque chose pour lequel on s'était donné du mal et il adorait ça.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que la dernière étape de leur plan : fournir aux autorités compétant es tout les dossiers qu'ils avaient sur les Fould…non sans bien sûr les avoir d'abord fait passé aux journalistes.

0o0o0

Les derniers domestiques venaient de quitter la résidence des Fould. La famille, n'ayant plus les moyens de les payer, les avait jetés dehors.

C'était réunion de crise dans le bureau du chef de famille. Fould père et fils se mordant les doigts en essayant de trouver des parades. Mme Fould était absente, ayant depuis longtemps senti le bateau couler et demandé le divorce. Bien entendu la futur ex madame Fould avait demandé une grosse part sur leurs biens communs qu'elle avait obtenu deux jours auparavant. Elle n'avait pas tardé à faire valoir ses droits et envoyé dès le lendemain des déménageurs enlever les quelques biens que la famille possédait encore.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » gémis Edward.

« Toi je ne sais pas mais moi, il ne me reste plus qu'à liquider mes dernières actions. Je connais des personnes qui me les racheter à très bon prix. »

« Alors on va s'en sortir ? »

« Moi certainement. Dès que j'ai empoché l'argent, je quitte le pays »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser seul ? »

« Il est temps que tu grandisse Edward et que tu apprenne la vie. »

« La vie ? C'est toi qui parle d'abandonner le pays avec de l'argent sale »

« Ce n'est pas de l'argent sale ! C'est juste qu'il n'a pas été acquis tout à fait légalement. »

« Autrement dit, de l'argent sale » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Dans l'ombre de la pièce, à peine éclairé par un rayon de lune se tenait la silhouette somme toute extrêmement reconnaissable d'Hariel Gremory.

« Que…que faites-vous là ? » cria Alistair due voix forte, le rouge colorant ses joues.

Sa ressemblance avec l'oncle Vernon était si forte qu'Hariel ne pur s'empêcher de le détester encore plus.

« Moi ? Mais je viens contempler mon œuvre bien sûr. Depuis ce fameux jour de Décembre où vous m'avez reçu ici je rêve de cet instant où je pourrais vous voir plus bas que terre. »

« Quoi ? C'est…c'est vous qui… ? Alors cette proposition d'alliance c'était… »

« Un piège, oui, exactement » répondit Hariel avec un grand sourire candide. « Bien sûr je suis aussi l'auteur des différents vols qui ont été commis ici ainsi que dans vos dépôts et bien sûr le piratage de vos comptes bancaires »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ? Que nous avons vous fait ? »

« A moi ? Rien. Mais à Eleanor Granger… »

« Cette petite dinde écervelée ? » cracha Edward.

« C'est mon amie. Et ceux qui s'en prennent à mes amis je les chasses comme le répugnant gibier qu'ils sont et je les détruis. »

« Espèce de sale petit... ! » s'exclama Edward en se précipitant vers l'enfant.

Malgré les suppliques de son père il tenta de le frapper. Mais Hariel était un démon et même à son âge, il était déjà bien plus fort qu'un simple humain. Évitant le poing avec ses réflexes surdéveloppés, il posa simplement sa main sur le torse d'Edward et poussa. Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de force mais le jeune homme traversa la pièce et heurta le bureau avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Alistair n'avait pas bougé et ne bougea pas.

« Qu…qui êtes-vous ? » balbutia le patriarche Fould. « Où plutôt qu'êtes-vous ? »

Hariel eut un sourire.

« Je savais que vous étiez intelligent. On ne se rend pas où vous en étiez sans l'être »

Le corps d'Hariel s'enflamma et ses ailes émergèrent dans son dos, lui permettant de s'élevait a quelques centimètres du sol. Il avait également passé ces quelques mois à apprendre à maîtriser sa nouvelle magie élémentaire et il n'était pas peu fier du résultat.

« Je suis Hariel Andrammax Gremory, troisième héritier du clan Gremory, petit fils du Seigneur Gremory et neveu de Lucifer lui-même. »

Le spectacle semblait être aussi impressionnant qu'il l'avait espérée au vu de la peur qu'il lisait sur les visages des deux hommes. C'était tout bonnement exquis. Il remarqua même une auréolé sombre grandir au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Edward, signe que sa vessie n'avait pas tenue le choc.

« Qu'allez vous faire de nous ? » demanda son père d'une voix étranglée « nous…nous tuer ?

« Vous tuer ? Bien sûr que non » dit Hariel avec un sourire cruel. « Ce serait un châtiment beaucoup trop doux. »

Au loin, des sirènes très reconnaissables se firent entendre.

« Oh ? À ce que j'entends nos invités seront bientôt là. En fait maintenant que vous n'avez plus suffisamment d'argent pour vous payer un avocat véreux, je pense que vous allez finir votre vie en prison »

« Papa ! S'il te plait… » supplia Edward.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Même sans argent nous avons encore des amis fidèles »

« Comme le procureur de la justice ? Malheureusement il ne vous aidera pas cette fois. Il a été remplacé ce matin. Trop d'argent de provenance douteuse voyez-vous. Quand au chef de la police, il sait que le moindre écart de conduite lui coûtera son poste donc il devrait se tenir tranquille. Non finalement je crois que rien ni personne ne vous empêchera de finir tout les deux en prison. »

« Tous...tous les deux ? Non je…je n'ai rien fais ! Je suis innocent » cria Alistair.

« A part d'entrave à la justice vous voulez dire ? Non, vous êtes juste coupable de magouilles financière que la collaboration entre nos deux familles a pu mettre à jour sans compter les nombreuses travailleuses immigrées que vous avez employé et qui ont acceptée de parler de vos petites manies en échange de nouveaux visas américains. Et oui, Les Gremory ont le bras long. »

Hariel flottant vers la fenêtre pour voir les voitures des forces de l'ordre arriver, tous gyrophares allumés.

« Je me demande qui va vous mettre la main dessus en premier ? La répression des fraudes ? La brigade financière ? Ou cette bonne vieille police ? »

Le cercle de Gremory apparu sous ses pieds.

« Comme j'ai hâte » murmura-t-il en disparaissant.

Quand la police les arrêta, les Fould voulurent se défendre et dire que tout cela était de la faute d'Hariel. On lui répondit que même si c'était possible qu'un enfant ait manigancé tout ça, c'était impossible puisque le dit enfant se trouvait à une réception ou des dizaines de personnes pouvaient le voir.

Personne ne retrouva jamais l'argent des Fould et personne n'expliqua le bleu en forme de main d'enfant sue torse d'Edward Fould. L'affaire fut très vite tranché et tout le monde essaya d'oublier que deux personnes qui vient eut tant de pouvoirs s'étaient trouves en prison à vie en quelques mois…

A suivre…

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fait !

La prochaine fois, apparition d'un nouveau personnage principal de DxD !

Reviewez je vous en supplie !

A dans deux semaines (à peu près…)


	14. Chapitre 13 : Courage et crocs

Version 2 du chapitre 13, juste quelques petites fautes d'orthographes

Vocabulaire :

\- Yamete : arrête !

\- Onegai : Je t'en prie, s'il te plaît

\- Wakka : jeune maitre

\- Gakki : gamin

\- Okaeri : bienvenu, bon retour. Se dit à une personne pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Cette expression est généralement précédée ou suivie par l'expression « Tadaima » qui veux approximativement dire « Je suis rentré ». Le cadre n'est pas forcément formel.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 13 : Courage et Crocs / Yuu to kiba

.

Les doigts fin et gracieux couraient sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Dans la chambre, le cliquetis que cela produisait était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre et la lumière de l'écran la seule lumière que l'on pouvait voire.

Le sourire du hacker s'agrandit alors qu'il levait les doigts pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« Saa…plus que la signature… » dit-il

D'un doigt sur il tapa sur la lettre « S », puis le chiffre « 4 », puis « T », encore « 4 » et enfin « S ». « S4T4N »…autrement dit « Satan » en leet speak, ce langage informatique qui consistait à remplacer des lettres par des chiffres ayant une apparence proche.

« Plus qu'à envoyer » dit le hacker en avançant son doigt vers la touche « Entrer ».

La brusque lumière qui baigna la pièce le fit s'arrêter pour se couvrir les yeux.

« Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair avec Monsieur. Pas de piratage sans lumière. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle Heathcliff » soupira Hariel.

« Toutes mes excuses Monsieur » répondit le majordome qui n'était pas désolé du tout. « Mais les amis de monsieur arrivent dans une heure »

« Déjà ? » demanda Hariel en remontant sa manche pour regarder sa montre. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer »

« Comme à votre habitude Monsieur. »

« Ne soyez pas sarcastique Heathcliff » dit Hariel en finissant de poster sur le forum auquel il participait « Ça c'est mon travail »

« Comme Monsieur le désire »

Hariel soupira puis sourit. Il descendit de son siège pour aller jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle. Il fallait qu'il se fasse beau pour la fête de ce soir. Enfin, une fête c'était beaucoup dire, il avait juste invité ses six amis à un repas de Noël avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Hariel l'aurait bien fait le vendredi précédant mais cette année là, la majorité de sa treizième semaine était prise par plusieurs oraux. Il avait donc décidé de faire cette fête ce soir là, le jeudi, ce qui lui permettrait de partir le vendredi soir pour le domaine Gremory.

Hariel n'arrivait pas à croire que cela allait faire un an précisément qu'il avait retrouvé Eleanor sur le pas de la porte. Ça avait été une année bien remplit, surtout les premiers mois quand il s'était amusé à détruire la famille Fould. Il y a quelques années, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il prendrait autant de plaisir à détruire complètement la vie d'une personne. Décidément, son côté démon était bel et bien éveillé et Hariel devait avouer qu'il adorait ça.

Il avait l'impression de s'être retenu toute sa vie et que maintenant il était pleinement libre de s'exprimer.

Il avait particulièrement apprécié le piratage des comptes bancaires des Fould et il avait décidé de continuer dans cette voie. Pas le piratage de compte bancaire mais le piratage en général.

C'est comme ça qu'était né Satan, ou plutôt S4T4N, comme il se faisait appelé sur la toile. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces « black hat » dont le but était de s'enrichir en utilisant l'informatique pour dépouiller les gens de leurs biens voir de leurs identités ou qui devenaient des trafiquant du Deep Web, cet espace secret de l'Internet sur lequel les hackers faisaient régner leur loi. Mais d'un autre côté il ne se considérait pas non plus comme un « white hat », ces hackers qui travaillaient pour la police, les grandes entreprises ou pour eux-mêmes afin de contrer leurs opposés.

Non, lui se considérait comme un « grey hat ». Il jouait des tours sur le réseau, s'amusait parfois à terroriser quelqu'un ou juste à observer tout et n'importe quoi. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était de jouer les justiciers du net. Il avait un vaste champ d'activité qui allait de la dénonciation de harceleur des réseaux sociaux jusqu'à celle de sites malveillants. Il ne s'attaquait pas encore à de grosses cibles mais c'était bien dans son intention.

Il avait demandé à son grand père si c'était normal pour un démon de vouloir aider les gens comme cela. Il se souviendra toujours que Zeoticus lui donna ce jour là :

« Ne t'arrête pas à ce que les gens pensent de nous ou ce qu'ils pensent de toi. L'important est d'avant tout être fidèle à soi-même »

En y repensant c'était très bateau mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins vrai.

Après sa douche, il s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et entreprit de brosser sa longue chevelure. Cela il tenait au moins à le faire seul. Par la suite, Heathcliff l'aida à se coiffer et à s'habiller. Alors qu'il réglait les derniers détails de la tenue de son maître, la sonnette retentit.

« Allez ouvrir Heathcliff, je peux terminer seul »

Le Majordome s'inclina puis sortit de la chambre. Hariel alla se regarder dans le miroir et sourit. C'était parfait.

0o0o0

Les six amis d'Hariel étaient partis ensemble du campus et avaient partagés un taxi pour se rendre à la maison du jeune garçon.

« On aurait pu prendre les transports en commun » avait dit Marcus.

« Dans ces tenues, je crois pas non, Greed » répondit Mélanie en se dirigeant vers la table du salon sur lequel se trouvait des douceurs.

Ce soir, Hariel avait décidé que c'était soirée déguisé. Mélanie portait un pull léger rayé de jaune et de noir, une jupe noire et des collants eux aussi jaunes et noir. Pour parfaire son costume d'abeille, elle portait un serre-tête avec deux antennes qui bougeaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Tu ne devrais pas te jeter sur le buffet aussi tôt Glutony » dit Alison en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Mêle-toi de tes oignons princesse Envy. »

« Je ne suis pas un princesse, je suis une fée » répondit-elle en pointant sa baguette argenté sur son amie. « Je suis la fée des Lilas de Peau d'Ane »

Effectivement elle portait une robe à volants d'un rose criard et très flashy en plus d'un diadème sur la tête. Elle portait un maquillage appuyé et sa peau brillait de paillettes.

« Et moi je suis Maya l'Abeille » grogna Mélanie en reprenant une truffe au chocolat.

« On devait pas s'habiller en personnages de fictions ? » demanda Alison.

« Je suis Maya l'Abeille. Personnage de fiction. »

« Elle t'a eu Envy ! » dit Leslie en riant.

« Merci Lust »

« Et toi t'es quoi alors ? Une star du rock anémique » demanda Alison au jeune homme en détaillant son costume.

Il portait un pantalon déchiré aux genoux, des bottes militaires noires, un tee-shirt a très large col, une veste de Jean noir aux coudes déchirés et élimés par endroit ainsi que des mitaines de cuir. Son teint était très pâle et il avait décoloré ses cheveux bruns pour les recolorer en un blond doré.

« Je suis pas anémique, regarde mes crocs » dit-il en montrant les deux petites prothèses dentaires superposés à ses canines.

« Les vampires rockeurs ça existe ? » demanda Marcus un brun sceptique.

« Oui, Lestat de Lioncourt, dans les livres d'Anne Rice. » répondit Jessy avec un petit sourire.

« Et oui je suis le sexy, sadique, pervers et bisexuel Lestat ! » s'exclama Leslie en ignorant le commentaire perfide de Mélanie qui disait qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie. « Bien joué Sleuth Skellington ! »

Jessy fit un petit sourire en murmurant « facile ». Son sourire était essentiellement effrayant compte tenu de son maquillage qui transformait son visage en face de squelette. Il portait un costume noir à fines rayures blanches, un extravagant nœud papillon énorme et aux extrémités pointus, des gants noirs avec des mains de squelettes imprimés et des chaussures noires. Avec sa haute et fine taille il ressemblait tout à fait au Jack Skellington du film « L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack » de Robert Zemechis.

« Au fait Greed, » demanda Leslie à Marcus « t'es déguisé en quoi ? Je vois pas du tout »

Marcus sourit et croisa les bras. Il portait un vieux jean troué, un sweat rouge à capuche rabattue sur la tête avec par-dessus une casquette verte. Il s'était délesté en arrivant d'un vieux caban brun et de mitaines en laines qu'il avatar fourré dans sa poche.

« Vous trouverez jamais » dit le jeune homme fièrement.

« Si je ne m'abuse il s'agit du personnage joué par Eddy Murphy dans la comédie de John Landis « Un fauteuil pour deux » avec Dan Aykroyd et Jamie Lee Curtis » dit Heathcliff depuis l'entrée du salon.

« Que…comment vous le savez ? » demanda Marcus en s'étranglant à moitié.

« C'est votre film préféré si je ne m'abuse… »

« Et comment vous savez ça ? »

« Et bien d'après la minutieuse enquête que j'ai mené sur chacun de vous »

« Quel enquête ? » demanda Mélanie qui en avait recraché ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser n'importe qui auprès de Maître Hariel donc j'ai mené une enquête. »

« Ok, je me sens violée dans mon intimité là… »

« Faites moi un procès » dit Heathcliff en haussant les épaules.

« Je… »

« Ok ça suffit ! » dit Leslie « Personne ne fera de procès à personne. On est là pour passer une bonne soirée avec notre ami…d'ailleurs il est où Hariel ? »

« Monsieur finit de se préparer pour la soirée. »

« C'est sûr que les robes à froufrou, c'est dur à enfiler. Je suis sûr qu'il va se déguiser en princesse » grogna Eleanor.

« Ah ben maintenant on sait en quoi tu es déguisée » dit Mélanie en détaillant sa tenue.

Elle portait un pantalon de toile brune et une veste de la même matière mais rouge et fermé par une ceinture de cuir. Sur la tête, elle portait un bonnet jaune et un faux collier de barbe était attaché à ses oreilles.

« T'es Grincheux ! De Blanche Neige ! Ça te va bien Wrath ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, alors que la jeune fille se mettait à grogner de plus belle.

« J'aime pas ce surnom… »

« Avec une telle expression tu fais plus penser au schtroumpf grognon » dit une voix provenant de la porte.

Tous se retournèrent, virent Hariel et écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Tu…tu porte un pantalon ? »

Le sourit d'Hariel s'agrandit. Il était particulièrement fier de son costume. Il portait effectivement un pantalon couleur lin d'où on pouvait voir sortir des guêtres qui recouvraient en partie des mocassins cirés d'un noir brillant. En haut il portait une veste de velours cramoisi garnis de passepoils plus clairs et avec un mouchoir dépassant de la poche qui se trouvait sur son sein droit. Au niveau du col on pouvait apercevoir la chemise blanche qu'il portait en dessous ainsi que sa cravate. Par-dessus tout cela, simplement posé sur ses épaules, il portait un manteau noir garni de larges bandes de fourrure au col et aux manches. Il avait une canne dans sa main et une paire de gants dans l'autre ainsi qu'un chapeau haut de forme sur la tête. Quand il l'enleva pour le donner à Heathcliff, tous purent voir les gros anneaux à ses doigts.

« Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

« Ben… »

« En fait on voit pas qui c'est »

« Oscar Wilde » dit Hariel en s'appuyant sr sa canne.

Tout son costume semblait fait sur mesure et lui allait à la perfection.

« Mais c'est pas un personnage de fiction ! »

« Si ! Dans le livre « L'instinct de l'équarisseur » de Thomas Day où il aide Sir Arthur Conan Doyle a attrapé Jack l'éventreur en se déguisant en prostituée. »

« Et tu n'as pas choisi de te déguiser en lui quand il est en prostitué ? » demanda Marcus en rigolant »

« Non, le but c'est de s'habiller différemment de ce qu'on à l'habitude » répondit Hariel avec un clin d'œil.

« On te reconnais bien là Pride ! » dit Leslie.

Hariel accepta le compliment et son surnom avec fierté (c'était le cas de le dire). L'idée n'était pas venue d'eux mais d'autres de leurs connaissances qui avaient remarques que chacun d'eux avaient les caractéristiques de l'un des péchés capitaux. Lui était Pride, l'orgueil, Eleanor était Wrath, la colère, Jessy, Sleuth, la paresse Leslie, Lust, la luxure Alison, Envy, l'envie Mélanie, Glutony, la gourmandise et Marcus était Greed, l'avarice. Ils avaient fini par se prendre aux jeux et a utiliser ces noms…sauf Eleanor qui détestait ça (bien évidemment)

Tous se mirent à rire et ils purent commencer la soirée.

Ils se couchèrent assez tôt, enfin tôt le lendemain matin, la partie majeure d'entre eux copieusement imbibée d'alcool. En ami exemplaire, Hariel avait prit des photos et avait demandé à Heathcliff de filmer. Il aurait donc de quoi embarrasser ces six la pendant encore longtemps.

Quand il se réveilla aussi frais qu'un rose vers 11h du matin, il descendit dans le salon et sourit devant les six épaves qui jonchaient la pièce.

« Laissons les dormir » chuchota-t-il à Heathcliff. « Catherine les surveillera pendant que nous serons absent. »

Les deux prirent ensuite la voiture vers le centre ville. Hariel avait encore quelques courses de Noël à faire avant de partir ce soir là pour rentrer chez lui. Il en profita également pour faire les boutiques.

C'était les soldes mais aucune des boutiques qui les faisaient ne vendaient de vêtements de son style. En fait il avait l'impression que la mode enfantine était une vaste plaisanterie, un marché considéré comme inintéressant et donc mal exploité. En fait il rageait surtout parce que toutes les boutiques de vêtements pour enfant vendaient des habits trop immature et trop typé pour lui dans des tons pastel pour les filles et avec des super-héros pour les garçons. Il allait acheter ses vêtements dans des boutiques spécialisés et parfois même se les faisaient faire sur mesure.

Quand il rentra à la maison, ses amis s'étaient enfin réveillés et traitaient leur gueule de bois avec des litres de café. Hariel rit en les voyants et prit à nouveaux une photo sous leurs protestations.

« Ça vous fera des souvenirs »

« Tu veux nous faire chanter avec c'est ça ? » demanda Marcus.

« Bien évidemment. Où serait l'intérêt sinon ? »

« Tu es un démon ! » s'exclama Leslie avant de mettre ses mains sur ses tempes.

 _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire,_ pensa le jeune garçon.

Les autres se mirent à grogner et à l'insulter pour avoir ainsi haussé le ton. Hariel secoua la tête et monta préparer ses affaires. Avec les bon soins (magiques pour la plupart) de Catherine, ils seraient bientôt sur pieds et pourraient alors partir…et lui aussi.

0o0o0

A peine arrivé au domaine Gremory, Hariel demanda où se trouvait sa grand-mère. Il se précipita alors vers le petit salon qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il en ouvrit la porte à la volée et son sourire s'agrandit.

Sa grand-mère était présente ainsi que son grand-père, Millicas et Greyfia.

« Nous t'attendions pour manger » dit Zeoticus en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mes amis ont été un peu long à me quitter » répondit Hariel en laissant Greyfia lui ôtait sa cape blanche et qu'il lui tendait sa toque et ses gants.

Il alla embrasser ses grands-parents puis serra son cousin dans ses bras.

« Où sont Rias-onee-san, Akeno-san et Koneko-chan ? »

« Je les ai envoyé en mission » répondit Lord Gremory « Des activités suspectes de l'Église dans les régions du nord. »

Hariel était un peu déçu de ne pas revoir sa tante adorée et sa Suite et aussi un peu jaloux. Il avait hâte lui aussi d'être envoyé en mission.

« Quand doit-elle rentrer ? »

« Sans doute pas avant le réveillon je le crains » répondit Venelana.

Hariel soupira. Le 24 Décembre était samedi prochain. Une semaine à attendre serait long…

Voyant la tristesse de son petit fils, Venelana l'enlaça délicatement et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Hariel lui sourit et la laissa le conduire à table.

0o0o0

Deux jours plus tard, dans la nuit, Hariel se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendait des pas derrière sa porte alors qu'à cette heure là il n'aurait pas dû y en avoir. De plus il sentait quelque chose de familier. C'était le pouvoir de Rias.

Repoussant les couvertures, il chaussa ses pantoufles puis se servit de sa vision nocturne pour trouver sa robe de chambre. Ressentir le pouvoir de sa tante de cette façon n'était pas normal, pas en cette quantité.

Il sortit de sa chambre et suivit le flux magique jusqu'à la salle de transport. La porte en était grande ouverte et des serviteurs en entraient et en sortaient. Hariel entra à l'intérieur et souffla, soulagé.

Sa tante était debout devant son père et ne semblait pas blessée. Akeno et Koneko étaient derrière elle et tout aussi indemne exception faite de leurs vêtements un peu usés. Une légère odeur d'iode flottait sans l'air signe qu'Akeno avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de foudre récemment.

Hariel remarqua alors deux serviteurs soulever une civière sur lequel se trouvait un jeune garçon. Il était très blond et avait la peau pâle. Il émanait de lui une sorte de parfum qu'Hariel connaissait, celui du pouvoir de sa tante. Il était si intimement lié à lui qu'Hariel comprit tout de suite que Rias s'était trouvé un troisième serviteur.

S'approchant du groupe formé par son grand-père, sa tante et la Suite de celle-ci, Hariel hésita. Alors que Zeoticus parlait à Avicenne qui les avait rejoint, Rias aperçu Hariel et lui sourit.

Sentant son âme de petit garçon se réveiller, il courut se jeter dans ses bras pour se blottir contre sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as manqué Onee-san »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi mon petit ange démoniaque » dit-elle en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

Il s'écarta pour enlacer Akeno puis laissa Koneko se blottir contre lui, même si elle était légèrement plus grande. La jeune fille était ravie de retrouver Hariel. Elle ronronnant presque de plaisir alors qu'Hariel lui caressait la tête.

« Qui est-il ? » demanda Hariel sur un ton plus sérieux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait.

« Mon premier chevalier » répondit sa tante.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Rias soupira.

« Il se fait tard. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Je te raconterai tout demain. »

Hariel acquiesça.

« Une dernière chose quand même » dit-il.

Vif comme l'éclair, sa main attrapa l'un de sains de sa tante qui poussa un petit couinement.

« Ça ne fait que quatre mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Comment sont-ils devenus aussi gros ? »

« Ya…yamete… » gémit Rias.

« C'est vraiment pas juste » Soupira Hariel en malaxant la chaire élastique du sein de la jeune démone.

« Alala…notre petit Hariel commence à s'intéresser aux choses de grands garçons » dit-elle avec un petit sourire sans avoir la moindre intention d'aller aider son amie.

« Grand ga…garçon mon œil ! » s'exclama Rias dont le visage était tout rouge « Tu veux juste les mêmes ! »

« C'est exactement ça ! » dit Hariel en saisissant le second sein avec son autre main « dis moi ton secret, comment fais-tu pour qu'ils soient si gros ? »

« Ya…me…mete »

« dis… »

« O…onegai… »

« …moi… »

« Hariel ! »

« …comment… »

« Kyaaaah ! » cria Rias alors que son neveu des plus entreprenants venait de presser ses mamelons.

0o0o0

Assis à côté du lit du jeune homme, Hariel l'observait. Il ne s'était pas encore réveillé depuis deux jours qu'il dormait.

Avicenne l'avait examiné et n'avait rien trouvé de fâcheux à l'exception d'une fatigue extrême. Il y avait aussi toutes les gelures qui couvraient son corps et que son nouveau métabolisme peinait à guérir.

L'examen du médecin avait révélé des traces de poison encore présente dans son organisme. Cela devait probablement être ce qui l'avait tué. Il était mince, voir même maigre, proche de l'état de malnutrition. À sa musculature et aux cales sur ses mains, Avicenne avait déduit qu'il devait avoir des connaissances dans le maniement des armes blanches, probablement des épées. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ou 14 ans, un an plus âgé que Koneko.

Selon Rias, il semblait que le laboratoire qu'elles avaient trouvé était destiné à des expérimentations sur les Épées Sacrés et surtout leur Porteur.

Contrairement aux Épées Démoniaques, tout le monde ne pouvait pas manier les Épées Sacrées. Bien sûr, les Épées Sacrées dont il était question n'était pas les simples épées de lumière qu'utilisaient habituellement les prêtres exorcistes quand ils se battaient contre les démons. Il s'agissait des « vraies » Épées Sacrés, celles dont on parle dans les légendes comme Excalibur, Ascalon ou Durandal…Et ces épées là ne se laissaient pas manier par n'importe qui.

D'après ce que savait Hariel, il fallait avoir en soi un fort taux d'élément de lumière. C'était en tout cas ce qui se disait dans le monde des humains. Ajuka Beelzebuth avait lui-même étudié un temps ce phénomène et avait découvert que la faculté d'utiliser certaines Épées étaient génétiques et pouvaient se transmettre par le sang. Cependant, il avait aussi remarqué que même si une personne portait le sang et pouvait manier l'Épée, celle-ci pouvait le « quitter » pour quelqu'un d'autre n'étant pas du sang du porteur et ne plus lui obéir. Ajuka avait émis l'hypothèse que, à l'instar des Épées Démoniaques les plus puissantes, ces Épées Sacrées devaient choisir le porteur qui serait le plus digne d'elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'Église avait elle aussi et depuis longtemps étudié ces phénomènes et avaient tenté d'en décrypter les rouages pour produit plus de Porteurs afin d'utiliser les Épées Sacrées dans leur combat contre les démons.

Le projet dont ce jeune homme avait fait partie, le « Projet Épées Sacrées » avait pour but de rassembler des orphelins afin de trouver des porteurs potentiels pour une Épée Sacrée des plus particulières : Excalibur…ou plutôt ses fragments, sept Épées Sacrées aux pouvoirs surprenants forgés avec les fragments de l'Épée originel.

Selon les dossiers qu'Akeno et Koneko avaient trouvés dans ce qui restait du laboratoire, le responsable du projet, l'Archevêque Valper Galilei, avait rassemblé de jeunes enfants dans ce lieu et les avaient testés pour voir s'ils étaient compatibles avec les fragments d'Excalibur. Il avait par la suite lancé des expérimentations sur ceux qui avaient échoués pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de créer des Porteurs de façon artificielle. Qu'il ait réussi ou non n'était pas précisé dans les documents.

Quand aux autres enfants du projet, leurs cadavres étaient partout dans le laboratoire, tous empoisonnés. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Cependant, Akeno et Koneko avaient bien pris soins de détruire les derniers exterminateurs qui se trouvaient sur les mieux avant d'enterrer les enfants. Ne pouvant pas mettre de croix sur leurs tombes à cause de leur nature démoniaque, elles laissèrent une plaque commémorative à leur mémoire.

Hariel soupira en repensant à tout cela. Décidément, par rapport à la vie de ce jeune garçon, la sienne chez les Dursley n'était fait que de cupcakes et d'arcs-en-ciel…non, il ne devait pas faire ça, il ne devait pas comparer sa douleur à la sienne. Se dire que dans le monde il y a pire que ça ne servait qu'à se sentir satisfait de son sort même si la situation était injuste. Aucune situation injuste ne pouvait être minimisée. Hariel avait ses propres blessures, des blessures personnelles que même la comparaison avec le jeune homme endormis ne lui enlèverait pas de même qu'il ne soulagerait pas la souffrance du jeune homme avec la sienne.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il vit le jeune garçon bouger. Il se pencha alors sur le lit pour mieux voir et s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient légèrement entrouverts. Il faisait semblant de dormir.

« Salut » dit Hariel du ton le plus calme dont il était capable.

Mais il n'obtint pas la réponse qu'il espérait. En fait, tout se passa très vite. Le jeune garçon jaillit du lit et saisit Hariel à la gorge pour le plaquer contre un mur. Sous la surprise et la douleur, les ailes d'Hariel s'ouvrirent. Choqué, le jeune garçon écarquilla ses yeux bleus et lâcha Hariel qui tomba au sol en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les gardes en factions se mirent à appeler Hariel en tentant d'ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement, Hariel l'avait fermé pour ne pas être dérangé.

Le nouveau Cavalier de Rias recula mais se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba en arrière sur le sol. Sous le choc, ses ailes s'ouvrirent à son tour et se déployèrent dans la chambre. Les yeux encore plus écarquillés il se mit à regarder les longues formes noir avant de crier.

« Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

A ce moment là, les gardes défoncèrent la porte et entrèrent dans la chambre. Voyant leur jeune maître à terre, ils se précipitèrent sur l'autre jeune homme qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal ! » ordonna Hariel d'une voix éraillée.

« Mais, Wakka ! » s'exclama l'un des deux gardes.

« Il est terrifié. Aidez-le à se remettre au lit. »

Hariel accepta la main de l'un des deux gardes et se releva en se massant la gorge alors que le second garde portait le jeune garçon dans ses bras pour le remettre dans son lit. Hariel s'approcha de lui et le recouvrit des draps.

Il avait à peine finit de le border que Rias arriva accompagné des deux jeunes filles de sa Suite.

« Hariel ? » demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre.

« Ce n'est… hum ! Hum ! » toussota-t-il « Ce n'est rien Onee-san. Il a eu peur »

D'un regard il lui fit comprendre que le sujet était clôt. Rias soupira et s'approcha du lit pour s'assoir sur le bord.

« Bonjour » dit-elle au jeune garçon qui ne la quittait pas des yeux « te souviens-tu de moi »

« Oui. Vous…vous êtes »

Il ne pu continuer car sa gorgé était si sèche qu'il se mit à tousser. Hariel, qui se tenait près de la table de nuit, lui tendit le verre d'eau qui s'y trouvait. Le jeune garçon tendit la main mais s'arrêta avant de toucher le verre. Pour le rassurer, Hariel en bu une gorgée et le lui tendit à nouveaux. Le jeune garçon hésita à nouveaux quelques secondes avant de prendre le verre et de le boire d'une traite.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Rias.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

« Comment te nommes-tu ? »

« Isaiah » répondit-il d'une voix méfiante.

« Bonjour Isaiah, Je m'appelle Rias. Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Isaiah hocha la tête.

« Et te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit quand on s'est rencontré. »

À nouveau, Isaiah hocha la tête avec cette fois ci un air farouche sur le visage.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas mourir tant que tu n'avais pas vengé tes compagnons. Je t'ai alors demandé de vivre pour moi. Et tu as dit « oui » si cela pouvait t'apporter ta vengeance. »

« Je m'en souviens…je crois » dit-il, toujours méfiant.

« C'est pourquoi quand tu es mort, je t'ai ressuscité sous la forme d'un démon, comme moi. Tu es dorénavant mon serviteur comme le sont Akeno et Koneko » ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux filles derrière elle.

Isaiah n'osait pas regarder Rias. Sa mâchoire était serrée et son teint était très pâle. Sentant qu'il devait réfléchir à tout cela, elle mit fin à l'entretien.

« Nous allons maintenant te laisser, je suis sûr que tu dois être fatigué. » dit-elle en se levant.

Elle attendit qu'Akeno répare la porte avant de demander aux gardes et à Hariel de le laisser. Celui-ci fut le dernier à sortir. Au dernier moment, il revint vers Isaiah et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de courir hors de la chambre.

0o0o0

Les jours passaient et on notait peu de changement dans l'attitude d'Isaiah. Il se levait tout les matins, s'habillait avec les vêtements qu'on lui avait fournis et descendait déjeuner. Il ne s'était jamais perdu même pas la première fois.

Pendant le reste de la journée, il suivait Rias, Koneko et Akeno ou bien regardait Hariel et Millicas jouer. Mais il ne prononçait toujours pas un mot.

Le jeudi avant le nouvel an, Sirzechs vint aux nouvelles accompagné de Souji et Surtr. Il n'avait put, pour une fois, assister aux fêtes de Noël. Zeoticus et Venelana avaient bien essayé de persuader Isaiah de réveillonner avec eux mais le jeune homme avait passé la soirée dans sa chambre.

« Et qu'en est-il de son besoin de vengeance ? » demanda le Maoh après que sa nièce lui eu tout rapporté.

« Il n'en à pas reparlé…en fait il ne parle pas du tout. »

« Crois-tu qu'il aurait abandonné ? »

« Certainement pas ! » s'exclama la jeune fille sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Hariel ouvrit la bouche mais la referma.

« Tu voudrais ajouter quelque chose Hariel-chan ? »

« Il est probable qu'il ne reste ici que parce que ça lui permet de reprendre des forces. À mon avis, il partira dès qu'il se sentira prêt. »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Il est en colère. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui se sont fait massacrer. Il ne réfléchit plus rationnellement. Il ne pense qu'à venger ses amis. Le problème c'est qu'il partira sans but fixe et sans préparation. À ce rythme là, il attaquera des factions religieuses au hasard dans l'espoir de trouver sa cible et se fera tuer rapidement. »

« Décidément on trouve des choses intéressantes dans les livres des humains » dit Sirzechs avec un léger sourire.

« J'ai été découvert » répondit Hariel en répondant au sourire de son oncle.

« Dans ce cas que faire ? » demanda Rias.

« Je ne suis pas sur… » répondit Hariel en réfléchissant. « Peut être qu'en premier lieu il faudrait lui faire comprendre que la vengeance est inutile…non à ce stade, rien de ce qu'on pourrait dire ne le toucherait…peut-être que si nous rentrons dans son jeu… »

« Tu veux dire l'encourager à se venger ? Ce serait de la folie ! »

« Pas l'encourager, le préparer et le suivre. Ma théorie est que le seul moyen qu'une personne voit à quel point la vengeance est futile, il faut qu'il soit sur le point de l'accomplir. »

« On va dire que je comprends. Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment on va l'empêcher de partir » dit Rias.

« Là je dois dire que je ne suis pas sûr. Il faudrait lui faire comprendre que comme il est il lui est impossible de poursuivre sa vengeance…mais je doute que les mots suffisent… »

« Vous avez dit qu'il avait été entraîné à l'escrime ? » demanda soudain Souji.

« Hai… » répondit Rias incertaine.

L'homme ne rajouta rien, tourna les talons et s'éclipsa.

« Quoiqu'il ai en tête, j'espère que ça marchera » dit Sirzechs.

Hariel soupira.

« Quelque chose d'autre te préoccupe ? » lui demanda son oncle.

« Non…oui…je ne suis pas sur… »

Il croisa les bras et se frotta la tête.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir « perdu la main ». »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Avec Koneko, ça avait été si simple de l'approcher et de l'amadouer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui je n'arrive pas à…le toucher… »

« C'est parce qu'il n'a pas d'animal en lui. » dit Koneko.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Rias.

« Quand je suis avec Hariel, j'ai toujours l'impression que ma partie chat est encore plus contente que moi de la voire. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hariel.

« Quelque chose comme ça »

Hariel croisa à nouveau les bras pour réfléchir. Évoquer cela lui rappelait de petites choses. Comment sa seule présence suffisait à calmer les chiens ou comment se comportaient les oiseaux, surtout au printemps. Il y en avait toujours un ou deux pour se poser sur lui quand il était en extérieur.

« Serait-il possible que…que j'ai une sorte de pouvoir sur les animaux ? »

« Les précédents existent » dit Sirzechs. « C'est une sorte d'empathie animale. Tu dégage quelque chose qui fait que les animaux te comprennent et t'aime. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu serais même capable de les comprendre. »

Cette réflexion fit se replonger Hariel dans ses pensées. C'était un tout nouveau champ de possibilités qui s'ouvrait à lui.

0o0o0

Assis sous un arbre, Isaiah restait sans bouger à fixer les gens autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas de neiges autour de l'arbre mais le sol demeurait glacé sous lui malgré son pantalon épais et il grelottait légèrement dans son manteau.

Cependant, il se fichait de tout cela. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'était reprendre rapidement toutes ses forces. En attendant, il observait les divers déplacements des gens pour pouvoir facilement s'échapper quand il se sentirait prêt.

Toutes les personnes qui étaient autour de lui étaient des démons. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il imaginait. Le surveillant général, à l'institut, leur disait que les démons étaient des êtres abominables dont la malveillance se voyait sur le visage. Mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

De toute façon, bon ou mauvais, cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce n'était pas eux ses ennemis, c'était l'Église et parmi eux Valper Galilei.

Pourtant, la vie était agréable ici. Il n'avait ni faim, ni froid et était logé. En plus, ils étaient gentils avec lui, comme la petite fille qui ressemblait à sa nouvelle maîtresse...Non ! Plus jamais il n'aurait de maître ! Plus jamais ! Il partirait et vengerai ses amis en détruisant Valper et toutes les personnes qui l'avaient aidé.

Soudain, quelque chose tomba juste devant lui. C'était une épée.

Il leva les yeux et vit un homme. De type japonais, il avait des traits fins, des cheveux châtains roux et des yeux verts foncés. Il portait une étrange tenue qui semblait mêler les styles occidentales et orientales : un pantalon et des bottes noires, une sorte de tunique noire à manches longues avec par-dessus un manteau jaune sans manches avec des rabats noirs et qui lui donnait un aspect militaire. Le manteau avait des épaulettes et un col droit et rigide et, même s'il était ouvert, était attaché par une ceinture de tissus blanc.

L'homme était évidemment un guerrier. Les deux sabres japonais de tailles différentes qui étaient passés dans sa ceinture en étaient un indice évident mais aussi les manchettes de cuir épais qui entouraient ses poignets presque jusqu'au coude et qui recouvraient presque l'intégralité du dos de sa main.

Isaiah l'avait vu quelques instants plus tôt en compagnie de deux hommes. Celui qui semblait être son chef et qui avait les cheveux rouges parlait avec sa m…la jeune fille qui l'avait amenée et l'autre petite fille aux cheveux rouges, peut-être sa sœur. Il y avait aussi la grande brune qui souriait tout le temps et la petite aux cheveux blancs qui ne faisait que manger.

L'homme qui était à présent devant lui était différent à ce moment là et portait ces étranges robes de chambres que portent les japonais…les kimonos s'il se souvenait bien.

« Il paraît que tu cherche vengeance » dit-il d'une voix jeune mais ferme, habituée au commandement. « Si tu tien tant que ça à crier justice pour tes amis assassinés prend cette épée. »

Isaiah ne répondit pas. Il devait garder ses forces.

L'homme resta quelques instants devant lui puis se retourna et commença à partir. Cependant il ne fit que quelque pas et s'arrêta.

« Si aujourd'hui tu as besoin de venger tes compagnons c'est que tu n'as pas su les défendre. »

Ne pas bouger. Ne pas céder à la colère.

« Si à ce moment là tu n'as pas su les défendre, qu'est ce qui te fais penser que tu aura la force de les venger ? »

Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre. Ne pas…

« Si tu ne prends pas cette arme tu échouera et ce sera de ta faute »

 _Tu as échoué. Encore une fois. Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant non ? Ne crois pas que je prenne plaisir à faire ça, tout est uniquement de ta faute._

Cette phrase jaillit dans l'esprit d'Isaiah comme un coup de poignard. Combien de fois avait-il posé la main sur Excalibur et essayé de la manier et avait échoué et combien de fois Valper l'avait-il puni pour avoir échoué ? Il revoyait encore le visage de Valper derrière son masque à gaz quand ses hommes avaient diffusé le poison dans leur chambre.

 _Ce n'est pas ma faute,_ avait-il dit, _vous avez tous échoué, c'est votre faute à vous tous si je dois faire ça._

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » cria Isaiah en prenant l'épée et en se précipitant sur Souji.

Celui-ci ne peut même pas la peine de sortir son sabre de son fourreau. Alors que l'arme s'abattait sur lui, il le tira de sa ceinture et s'en servit comme bouclier. La lame fut arrêtée par la saya durci par magie mais aussitôt, Isaiah la retira pour attaquer de nouveau.

Avec des cris bestiaux et des coups désordonnés, le jeune homme abattait son arme sur le guerrier qui a chaque fois paraît avec son sabre ou s'écartait de la trajectoire avec une facilité déconcertante.

Après quelques minutes, Isaiah était essoufflé et peinait à maintenir la pointe de la lame en l'air alors que Souji n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air fatigué.

« Regarde-toi ! Je n'ai même pas encore sortit mon épée que tu es déjà essoufflé » dit ce dernier avec un ton moqueur.

Avec un autre cri, Isaiah voulut se jeter sur lui mais Souji disparut de sa vue pour réapparaître derrière lui. Toujours aussi calme, il remit son katana dans son fourreau sans que jamais personne ne l'ai vu l'en sortir.

Isaiah baissa les yeux vers le moignon métallique qu'était devenu son épée pendant les quelques dixièmes de secondes pendant lesquels Souji avait disparu.

Les yeux écarquillés, il tremblait tellement qu'il lâcha ce qui restait de son épée.

« Co…comment ? Comment ?... » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

« C'est le pouvoir du Cavalier » dit Rias qui venait d'arriver. « Quand je t'ai ramené à la vie, j'ai utilisé une pièce comme celle-ci »

Elle présenta à Isaiah une petite pièce en forme de tête de cheval d'un blanc ivoire rehaussé d'or.

« Ainsi tu es devenu à la fois un démon et un Cavalier. En tant que tel, la pièce t'apporte une plus grande vitesse et une endurance décuplée. »

« Écoute-moi bien, gakki ! Si tu me laisse t'entraîner, je t'aiderai à utiliser ces pouvoirs et même à mes décupler. Tel que tu es, partir te venger ne servirai qu'à te faire tuer. En suivant mon enseignement il est même possible que tu survives à ta vengeance ! Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Survivre n'avait pas d'importance mais se venger, oui, ça c'était important.

 _Désolé mes amis,_ dit-il dans sa tête, _je pense que notre vengeance devra attendre encore un peu._

« J'accepte ! »

0o0o0

Quand il dut partir pour rentrer à Boston, Hariel était inquiet. Il espérait que tout irait bien pour Isaiah. Rias était dans le même cas. Elle, Koneko et Akeno allaient devoir repartir pour Kuoh et laisser le jeune garçon au domaine, seul.

Heureusement, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'Hariel ne reçoive des messages de la part de ceux qui étaient restés au domaine. Il fut heureux d'apprendre qu'au printemps il ferait sa rentrée en 3ème année de collège. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas au même endroit que Rias et les deux autres puisque Kuoh était exclusivement réservée aux filles mais ils espéraient que ça ne pose pas trop de problème.

0o0o0

Le vent faisait voler les pétales de cerisier du parc. Hariel regardait le jeune garçon s'entraîner à manier l'épée, seul. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci décida de se reposer. Il posa sa lame contre le tronc d'un arbre et prit une serviette et une bouteille d'eau.

Après avoir bu, il essuya son visage et son torse nu puis, se tournant, il aperçut Hariel.

« Okaeri, Hariel-sama » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Si on ne me l'avait pas déjà dit, j'en serais tombé par terre » répondit le petit garçon en approchant.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu as souri »

« C'est si surprenant ? » demanda Isaiah avec un petit rire.

« Sans doute que oui…mais de façon agréable » répondit Hariel. « Il paraît que tu as un nouveau nom ? »

« Oui. Rias-sama en a choisi un tout spécialement pour moi. »

« Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de donner de nouveaux noms au gens comme s'ils étaient des animaux qu'elle aurait ramassé dans la rue » soupira Hariel.

« Allons, Hariel-sama… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être cérémonieux avec moi. Appelles moi juste « Hariel ». »

« Alors Hariel-kun »

« Si c'est le maximum que tu peux faire » dit Hariel sur un ton ironique. « Et moi ? Comment dois-je t'appelle maintenant ? »

« Yuuto. Mon nom est dorénavant Kiba Yuuto. »

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Juste une petite précision. Le titre est un jeu de mot avec le nom de Yuuto mais son nom ne veux absolument pas dire ça…je tenais juste à le préciser.

Pour la description de Souji. Je n'ai pas pris celle du personnage de DxD tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. A la place, j'ai décrit le Okita Souji de Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, une série de jeux vidéos. Non, j'y ai jamais joué mais quand j'ai mis le nom de Souji sur Google image c'est la première que j'ai eu donc ben je l'ai mit lui…

Si vous avez des problèmes avec les âges, voici un petit récapitulatif :

Rias et Akeno ont 15 ans et entrent en 1ère année de lycée

Yuuto a 14 ans et entre en 3ème année de collège

Koneko à 12 ans et entre en 2ème année de collège (elle est de la fin d'année donc elle n'a pas encore 13 ans)

Hariel et Millicas ont 8 ans et Millicas est en 3ème année de primaire (sur 6)

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous allez reviewer (z'avez intérêt) et je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !


	15. Chapitre 14 : Grandir

Vocabulaire :

\- Seiiku : grandir, devenir mâture…

\- genki desu ka : est ce que tu va bien ?. « genki » veux dire « bonne santé ». « desu » est l'auxiliaire « être »à la forme polie, on le met quand il n'y a pas d'autres verbes dans la phrase. « ka » est la particule qui exprime l'interrogation, elle se met toujours à la fin.

\- Shouganai : on n'y peut rien.

.

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 14 : Grandir / Seiiku

.

« Bonjour à tous ! Désolé du retard mais ils ne trouvaient pas d'escabeau à ma taille. »

Des rires s'élevèrent dans l'assistance. Il faisait beau sur le campus du MIT ce jour de juin. Un temps parfait pour la remise des diplômes. Comme tout les lauréats, Hariel était vêtu d'une longue robe de cérémonie noire accompagnée d'un calot de la même couleur sur lequel était fixé un carré noir et rigide avec un pompon qui pendait sur le côté, bref, la tenue habituel des diplômés américains.

Bien évidemment, il avait du faire la sienne sur mesure de même que l'étole dorée qui tranchait sur le noir de son vêtement et qui désignait le major de la promotion toutes catégories confondus.

« Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne m'émeus pas facilement mais aujourd'hui ma gorge se serre en pensant au chemin parcouru. » dit Hariel en caressant la pochette de cuir rouge brillant qui contenait son diplôme.

L'assistance applaudit et de nombreux élèves tous justes diplômés comme lui se mirent à crier et à siffler. Les plus déchaînés étaient bien sûr ses amis, assis au premier rang qui criaient à s'en exploser les cordes vocales, même Eleanor s'en mêlait. Leslie alla même jusqu'à crier « Pride on t'aime ! ».

Tout les élèves nouvellement diplômes étaient assis sur les chaises du premier rang précédemment vides et qui s'étaient remplis au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient reçu leur diplôme. Juste derrière eux, il y avait les places réservés pour les autres élèves gradués ou encore dans leurs années de licence et puis juste après les anciens élèves, les _alumni_ , partis depuis des années où juste diplômés la semaine précédente, la plupart des nouveaux docteurs (et quelques anciens) vêtu de leur tunique de cérémonie rouge recouverte d'une robe grise ouverte et avec leur bonnet gris à pompon rouge, ou encore les mécènes les plus importants. Juste derrière eux et s'étendant jusqu'au fleuve, il y avait les familles des élèves venu voir leurs enfants se faire diplômer.

Grâce à sa vision démoniaque, Hariel voyait parfaitement sa famille au grand complet : ses grands-parents accompagnés d'Avicenne et d'Heinrich, Rias avec Akeno, Koneko et Yuuto, son oncle Sirzechs, Greyfia, Millicas, Mathers, Surtr et Souji. Arkai était lui aussi présent et étrangement Ajuka Beelzebuth, Serafall Leviathan et Sairaorg.

Ce n'était pas là première fois que l'héritier Baal saisissait une occasion pour voir Hariel. Celui-ci avait appris la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec sa mère et était souvent peiné que le jeune démon ne voie en lui qu'un substitut de la jeune femme avec qui il avait eu un lien si profond.

« Et je pense que vos gosier doivent s'assécher » repris Hariel. « Parce que c'est bien connu, les étudiants vivent de fêtes et de bières…sauf moi bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore 10 ans. »

De nouveaux rires et applaudissements fusèrent dans l'assemblé avant de s'éteindre quand le jeune garçon leva la main pour demander le silence.

« Hier nous étions des élèves et aujourd'hui nous avons avec nous la preuve, pas seulement de notre réussite, mais aussi de notre compétence. Sciences, lettres, arts, médecine, ce diplôme certifie que nous avons excellé et que nous somme aujourd'hui compétant pour utiliser ce savoir pour le bien de tous. Il n'y a pas en ces lieux de domaine qui soit supérieur aux autres puisque chacun sert à élever la conscience humaine au-delà de ses limites actuelles. »

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. La fièvre lyrique semblait avoir prit possession de son petit corps.

« Aujourd'hui, la plupart de nos chemins vont se séparer. Certains resteront ici pour atteindre les sphères encore plus hautes de l'éducation en obtenant un Maîtrise ou même en devenant Docteurs. D'autres prendront le chemin de la recherche ou de l'enseignement. Ils ouvriront la voie aux générations futures en écartant pour eux le voile de notre ignorance. D'autres encore entreront dans la vie active, ils sortiront dans le monde brandir fièrement l'étendard du savoir universel pour en faire profiter tout un chacun et bâtir notre avenir. »

Essoufflé, Hariel s'arrêta quelques instants. Ses yeux balayaient l'assistance qui ne soufflait mot attendant la fin de son discours.

« Pardonnez ma fantasque éloquence, elle n'est le reflet de ma joie et de ma fierté d'avoir passé les trois dernières années avec certains des esprits les plus brillants que porte notre monde et avec certains des êtres les plus à même de le changer. »

Son regard s'égara sur ses amis et il sourit. Puis il détacha le micro et descendit de son escabeau pour s'avancer au bord de l'estrade.

« Parce que je suis très fier de nous, j'ai demandé l'insigne honneur aux doyens de conclure cette cérémonies. Seniors de Licence, levez-vous ! »

Les ex étudiants se regardèrent quelques instants puis se levèrent. Les premiers furent bien sûr ses six amis du premier rang.

« Hier nous étions encore étudiants. » dit-il en prenant entre ses doigts le pompon de son chapeau qui, comme pour tous ses camarades, était à droite. « Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes diplômés ! »

Son cris se répercuta aux quatre coins du terrain et d'un même geste, lui comme les centaines de nouveaux lauréats firent passer leur pompon de l'autre côté. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueilli ce geste qui marquait l'officialisation de leur diplôme.

Hariel attendit qu'ils soient calmés pour clôturer la cérémonie.

« Mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présentez les diplômés de la promotion de 2010 ! »

Le bruit des applaudissements fut couvert par les cris de joie des étudiants qui, comme le voulait la tradition, ôtèrent leur chapeau pour le jeter en l'air. Hariel ne fit pas exception et envoya le sien rejoindre les autres.

0o0o0

La cérémonie achevée, Hariel descendit de l'estrade et fut aussitôt entouré par ses amis.

« Très inspiré » dit Jessy avec un sourire.

« Tu le pense vraiment ? » dit Hariel en rosissant de plaisir.

« Un peu grandiloquent non ? » soupira Marcus.

« Comme je dis toujours : pourquoi faire simple quand on peut en faire des caisses ? » dit Leslie en serrant Hariel dans ses bras.

« Alerte au pédophile » dit Mélanie avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Laisse mon Riri d'amour, espèce de pervers ! » cria Alison en lui arrachant Hariel avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine.

« Et c'est qui la perverse maintenant ? » demanda Leslie.

« Moi c'est pas pareil ! Je…Kyahh ! » cria-t-elle en lâchant Hariel.

Le garçon atterri sur ses pieds et lissa sa robe.

« Bonnet C, ils ont l'air plus gros de loin »

« Tu…tu as touché ma poitrine ? Et connais mon bonnet de soutien gorge ? » dit la jeune fille scandalisée.

« C'était le seul moyen que tu me lâche. Quand à la taille de ton bonnet…disons que je m'intéresse de très près aux poitrines vu que c'est l'un des rares ornements féminins que l'on n'achète pas en magasin. »

« Mais en clinique oui » précisa Mélanie.

« Je suis bien trop jeune »

« Mais…mais…il m'a touché la poitrine ! Toutes mes croyances les plus profondes partent en fumée : mon petit Hari aime tripoter les grosses poitrines comme un vieux pervers ! »

« Pauvre chérie » dit Eleanor sans compatir un seul instant.

« Surtout que sans vouloir te vexer ta poitrine n'est pas la plus grosse que j'ai vu…où touchée »

La jeune fille allait répliquer mais Hariel préféra couper court à la conversation.

« Vous faites quoi l'an prochain ? »

« Je continue en math » dit Marcus. « J'espère pouvoir obtenir mon doctorat »

« Tu pense enseigner ? » demanda Jessy.

« Peut-être » dit le garçon « Être doué pour un sujet ne veut pas dire qu'on serait doué pour l'enseigner mais je vais essayer. Tu continues avec moi Glutony ? »

« Nope, désolé, je pense me réorienter vers l'informatique » dit la jeune fille.

« Je savais pas que tu prenais de l'informatique » dit Eleanor.

« Si, j'avais pas mal d'option sur le sujet. J'ai vu avec la Doyenne Hunger, je suis qualifiée pour faire un Master en Informatique si je prends en même temps quelques cours supplémentaires qui font partie du cursus de licence. »

« Ça risque d'être rude » remarqua Hariel.

« Oh ? Tu te fais du souci pour toi mon petit Pride ? Ou alors tu jauge la concurrence. Bientôt, tu ne sera plus le seul hacker du groupe »

« Moi je reste ici ! » dit Leslie. « Lidya a accepté de me prendre comme assistant »

« Lydia ? » demanda Alison.

« Je pense qu'il fait allusion au professeur Lydia D. Griffin » répondit Hariel. « Ses domaines de recherche sont le métabolisme des drogues, les maladies infectieuses ainsi que les biomatériaux et l'ingénierie des tissues. »

« Rien que ça » dit Mélanie avec un petit rire moqueur. « Oh mais attends, si je me souviens bien elle a déjà un assistant de recherche. Un super canon en plus…enfin, pas qu'il m'intéresse. »

« Jaime est plus spécialisé dans le biomédical et la chimie organique. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse aussi en ingénierie biologique. »

« Et le fait que l'autre assistant soit canon… » commença Mélanie.

« N'est qu'en partie responsable de ma demande » dit Leslie avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu sais quoi, finalement je dis rien, je te rendrais peut être visite. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Le professeur est canon aussi bien sûr » dit Mélanie avec un petit sourire « et je sais qu'elle est lesbienne. Par contre ton Jaime… »

« Oh, crois-moi, il est très ouvert d'esprit…entre autre. »

« Quoi déjà ? » s'exclama Alison.

« Et plusieurs fois. »

« Quoi ? Et il t'intéresse encore ? »

« Disons que c'est…amusant de coucher avec lui. »

« J'y crois pas ! » s'exclama Mélanie. « Tu es amoureux ? »

« Mais non ! »

« Ah je t'assure que si ! »

Alors que les deux se disputaient, les autres s'étaient un peu éloignés.

« Je vais quitter la fac » dit finalement Alison. « J'ai déjà postulé dans pas mal d'entreprises et l'une d'elle m'a proposé la place de chef de secteur. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais monter ta propre boite » dit Eleanor.

« Mais pour ça il faut beaucoup d'argent et je convaincrait plus facilement une banque de me faire un prêt si je peux leur donner des références comme garantie. »

« C'est pas faux »

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas de prêt ? » demanda Hariel.

« Tu es un amour mais non, je vais me débrouiller pour le moment. Mais crois-moi, si c'était nécessaire je viendrais te voire. »

Hariel le savait, Alison n'hésitait pas à demander de l'aide quand il le fallait. Il ne s'inquiétait pas la dessus.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Alison qui s'était retourné vers Leslie et Mélanie qui continuait à se disputer. « Ils vont en venir aux mains ces deux-là, c'est pas possible ! »

Ce fut rapidement fait car Mélanie commencer à essayer de taper Leslie qui se protégeait de ses mains en lui tirant la langue.

« Marcus ! Jessy ! Au pied ! On va les séparer ! »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? » gémit Marcus.

« Tais-toi et souffre » dit Jessy en suivant sa sœur.

Marcus grogna mais leur emboîta le pas.

« Quel bande de boulets » soupira Eleanor.

« Mais tu les aimes bien » dit Hariel avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'avouerais pas, même sous la torture »

« Tu sais que c'est un pu un aveu en soi ? »

Eleanor fit la moue et Hariel laissa échapper un petit rire discret.

« Je vais rester ici » dit-elle soudain.

« L'année prochaine ? »

« Ouais. Je veux avoir mon Doctorat. »

« Et après ? »

« Après ?...Je sais pas, peut-être enseigner. »

« Tu ne t'intéresait pas à la recherche ? »

« La majorité de postes de recherches sont en université et il faut être aussi professeur alors… »

Elle souffla

« Si possible j'aimerai rentrer chez moi… »

« En Angleterre ? »

« Je pense postuler dans les grande universités britanniques et dans des entreprises. »

« Et si tu ne trouves pas ? »

Eleanor ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« J'aimerai pouvoir dire que je me contenterai d'une université de seconde zone juste pour pouvoir voir mes parents et Hermione plus souvent mais… »

« Tu éprouverais des regrets ? » acheva Hariel.

Eleanor hocha la tête. Hariel allait répondre mais leurs amis revenaient. Alison tenait Mélanie et Leslie par les oreilles alors que Marcus et Jessy suivaient derrière. Le premier soupirait en essayant de passer inaperçu tandis que le second essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

« Ça vous apprendra à vous battre » dit-elle en lâchant les oreilles de ses deux amis.

« Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! » gémit Leslie.

« Même pas vrai ! » s'exclama Mélanie en retour.

« Et c'est censé être moi le gamin » soupira Hariel en secouant la tête sans pouvoir dissimuler son sourire.

« De quoi on parlait déjà ? » demanda Alison

« De cul ! » s'exclama Leslie avant de se faire frapper par Alison.

« Ah ! Tu vois que c'est une tête à claques ! » dit Mélanie en riant.

« On parlait de notre avenir, non ? » dit Jessy en ignorant la dispute entre Leslie et sa sœur.

« Vrai » dit Marcus « Au fait, et pour toi Sleuth ? Tu fais quoi l'an prochain ? »

« J'arrête les cours. La licence suffit bien. J'ai envoyé des manuscrits à des éditeurs et j'attends les réponses. »

« Et en attendant ? »

« En attendant, rien…je pense voyager. »

« J'étais pas au courent ! » s'exclama Alison.

« Au courent de quoi ? » demanda Leslie qui, au contraire d'Alison n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

« Je pense prendre une année sabbatique pour voyager » répondit Jessy en haussant les épaules.

« La classe ! Si t'as besoin d'un camarade de voyage pour l'été, je suis ton homme ! »

« J'y réfléchirai » dit l'autre avec un sourire.

« Et après ? Tu feras quoi ? » demanda Alison.

« Je vivrai de ma plume »

« Oh, ça fait tellement poète maudit » répondit sa jumelle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« N'est ce pas ? »

Alison soupira et se tourna vers leur plus jeune ami.

« Et toi Hariel ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Tout en parlant le groupe s'était mis à remonter l'allée et ils étaient arrivé près de l'endroit où se trouvait le clan Gremory. Avec un grand sourire, Hariel se mit à courir et se jeta dans les bras de son oncle.

« Sirzechs Oji-sama ! »

« Hai, Hariel-kun, genki desu ka ? »

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête. Son oncle le pris par la taille et l'assit sur son bras replié.

« Tu es devenu bien lourd, bientôt je ne pourrais plus te porter dans mes bras comme cela. »

« Oji-sama ! » s'exclama Hariel en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« J'y crois pas… » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Derrière eux, les six amis du jeune garçon s'étaient rapprochés et ouvraient grand la bouche face à son comportement.

« On dirait…on dirait un gosse » continua Eleanor d'une petite voix.

« C'est trop mignon ! » s'exclama Alison avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sirzechs reposa Hariel au sol qui se mit à présenter ses amis à sa famille en précisant bien leur surnom. Puis il se tourna vers ses amis.

« Voici d'abord mon oncle, Sirzechs, le frère aîné de ma mère, son épouse, Greyfia ainsi que mon cousin Millicas.

« Je suis enchanté de faire enfin le connaissance des amis d'Hariel » dit Sirzechs avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Greyfia, qui portait toujours son uniforme, inclina légèrement la tête. Millicas, lui, fit un grand sourire enfantin et se piqua d'un remerciement chaleureux pour chacun.

Hariel présenta ensuite Surtr et Souji qui hochèrent la tête et Mathers qui fit un petit sourire inquiétant avant de faire un baise-main à Alison qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Et maintenant voici ma tante, la jeune sœur de ma mère, Rias Gremory ainsi que Akeno Himejima, Koneko Tojou et Kiba Yuuto »

« Et vous êtes… » hasarda Eleanor.

« Les serviteurs de Rias » dit Akeno sans hésitation alors que les deux autres hochaient la tête « Tout comme Surtr-san, Mathers-san et Okita-san son ceux de Sirzechs-sama. »

« Et Avicenne et Heinrich sont ceux de mon grand-p…d'ailleurs ou sont-ils ? Je pensais les avoir vu dans la foule. »

« Ils sont là-bas avec père » dit Sirzechs en pointant un groupe un peu plus loin.

« Veuillez m'excuser Oji-sama, je dois aller le saluer et lui présenter mes amis. »

Sirzechs sourit et Hariel s'inclina avant de partir dans la direction que lui avait indiquée son oncle.

« San ? Sama ? » demanda Eleanor tout bas.

« Je te l'ai dit non ? Ma famille est installée depuis longtemps au Japon. Nous avons l'habitude d'utiliser des expressions japonaises quand nous nous adressons les uns aux autres. »

« En tout cas je comprends ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que ma poitrine n'était pas impressionnante. » gémit Alison. « Quelle âge ont ta tante et son amie ? 19 ? 20 ans ? »

« 17 ans »

« Je me sens vraiment dépassé là »

« Dis, Hariel ? » demanda Leslie. « Ton grand-père, c'est bien le canon aux cheveux rouge la ? »

« Oui »

« Voyons ! Lust ! » s'exclama Marcus.

« Regardez avec qui il discute ! Ce serait pas… »

« Je crois que si. » dit Hariel.

Zeoticus Gremory et son épouse étaient de dos et discutait avec une femme petite et rondelette aux cheveux blanc et au sourire de grand-mère et un homme assez âgé avec une barbe fournie poivre et sel, une légère calvitie et de larges lunettes carrées.

« Bonjour Ojii-sama, Obaa-sama, Doyenne Hunger, Doyen Mases » dit Hariel d'un ton détaché et en faisant une légère révérence.

« Tiens ! » s'exclama le professeur Annie Hunger « Notre jeune prodige ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Et vous aussi Mlle Granger, nous parlions justement de vous »

« De…de moi ? »

« Oui, Jonathan ici présent » Elle pointa l'homme à sa gauche « disait justement à vos parents à quel point vous étiez une élève brillante. »

« Mes…mes parents ? » balbutia la jeune fille en voyant Maud et Benjamin Granger émerger de derrière le groupe.

Le couple serra leur fille dans leur bras. Celle-ci s'était figée.

« Mais qu…qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« On allait pas rater ta remise de diplôme ma chérie » dit Benjamin avec un grand sourire.

« Et puis Hariel nous a si gentiment invité » ajouta Maud.

La jeune fille tourna un regard courroucé ver le jeune garçon et articulations un « je vais te tuer » sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ses lèvres. Loin d'effrayer le garçon, cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire qu'il arborait.

« Nous parlions également avec vos grands-parents des dispositions que nous avons prise pour l'année prochaine. » repris la Doyenne Hunger, qui dirigeait le département d'Informatique.

« Le Doyen Sipster est également d'accord avec ces changements de même que mon successeur à la chaire d'Ingénierie Biologique. » dit le futur ex Doyen Mases.

« Des dispositions ? » demanda Marcus « Quelle disposition ? »

« Pour me permettre de passer mes diplômes supérieurs à distance. »

« Tu…quoi ! »

« Certains chose m'empêche de continuer à suivre les cours, des impératifs. Cependant je tenais à achever ma formation. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à la direction de pouvoir suivre les cours par correspondance. »

« Et pour les évaluations ? »

« Période spéciale pendant les vacances. »

« Et…je sais c'est une question stupide… »

« On a l'habitude Lu…Leslie » se moqua Mélanie.

« Quel diplômes vas-tu passer ? » continua le jeune homme sans relever l'insulte.

Le sourire d'Hariel s'agrandit.

« C'est vraiment une question stupide » dit Eleanor. « Il va tout simplement masser sa maîtrise et son doctorat dans les trois matières ».

0o0o0

« Au fait Chichi-ue » demanda Rias alors qu'elle et Hariel allaient sortir « qu'en est-il de ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

« C'est en bonne voie. Le conseil d'administration a accepté ma demande et les travaux sont en cours. »

« Peut-on espérer que cela soit fait pour septembre ? »

« Certes il nous serait facile de finir les travaux à temps pour la rentrée mais nous préférons éviter se trop accélérer les choses. De plus il y a encore des démarches administratives à faire ainsi qu'à prévenir l'ensemble des étudiantes, des personnel, etc. Mais cela devrait être prêt pour la prochaine année scolaire. »

« Shouganai… » soupira la jeune fille avant de s'incliner devant son père et de quitter le bureau.

« Aurais-je raté quelque chose ? » demanda Hariel en marchant à côté de sa tante.

« Iie. J'ai juste demandé à Oto-sama de faire en sorte que l'académie Kuoh devienne mixte.

« Des problèmes avec Yuuto »

« Pas à proprement parler des problèmes » dit la jeune démone qui ne s'étonnait plus de la perspicacité de son neveu « Disons plutôt que se retrouver ensemble reste assez contraignant. Le règlement est strict sur la présence des garçons sur le campus et même s'il est facile d'user de nos pouvoirs pour modifier la mémoire des gens ou les hypnotiser, cela devient assez embêtant à la longue. »

« Je comprends. Qu'en est-il des travaux dont tu parlais avec Ojii-sama ? Des restaurations du bâtiment ? »

« Pas exactement, en fait, le campus va être entièrement refait à neuf et élargie. L'ancien bâtiment sera laissé en état mais sera interdit au public. »

« Tu compte en faire ton quartier général ? »

« Officieusement oui…officiellement ce sera la lieux de rassemblement du Club de Recherches Occultes. »

« Le…quoi ? » demanda Hariel en levant un sourcil.

Rias laissa échapper un petit rire. Il était tellement rare qu'elle arrive à surprendre son petit neveu qu'il était normal qu'elle e profite un peu.

« C'est moi qui ai trouvé le nom du Club. Il nous servira de couverture. »

« Et si un véritable férue de recherches occultes vient vous trouver vous ferez quoi ? »

« Un peu d'hypnose et le tour sera joué.

« Evidemment » soupira Hariel.

« Allons, il y a pire. Sona va diriger le conseil des élèves avec sa Suite. Nous au moins nous demeurons plus…occultes. »

Rias rit de son jeu de mot alors qu'Hariel soupirait. Vu comme ça, l'Académie Kuoh serait bel et bien dirigé par les démons.

La ville de Kuoh (et donc son académie) était par moitié sous l'influence du clan Gremory et par moitié celle du clan Sitri. Un tel chamboulement des règles de l'académie n'avait forcément pu se faire qu'avec l'accord de Lord Sitri. Voilà sans doute pourquoi Sona s'était vu remettre la place de présidente du conseil des élèves.

Il faut savoir qu'au Japon, toutes les décisions prises au sujet de la vie scolaire venaient de ce conseil qui était composé exclusivement d'élèves. Avec son président à sa tête, ce groupe d'élève faisait respecter le règlement, gérait le budget des clubs et autres manifestations et servait de relais entre les élèves et l'administration tout en gardant un fort pouvoir décisionnel.

C'était donc un poste non négligeable mais connaissant Lord Sitri, il est possible qu'il ait demandé plus, voir même beaucoup plus. Selon l'avis d'Hariel, il était fort probable que ce prix, assez modeste en somme puisque les Gremory ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à ce genre de pouvoir, était le fruit de l'intervention de Serafall. Après tout, personne n'était assez fou pour contrarier un Maoh, pas même Lord Sitri bien que celui-ci soit sa fille.

« Tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer, je pense que nous devrions partir d'ici peu. »

« Bien Rias-onee-sama » dit Hariel en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il était très excité. Son grand-père venait de lui confier sa première mission après tout. Bon, en fait, il serait avec sa tante Rias mais c'était tout de même une mission.

Depuis son retour dans le Makai, Zeoticus avait donné un peu plus de responsabilités à Hariel, notamment en lui permettant de répondre à certaines invocations afin d'établir des contrats avec les humains. Il était assez fier d'être arrivé à faire signer près d'une dizaine d'humain pendant le seul mois de juillet où il avait officié et maintenant il pouvait aller en mission avec sa tante.

« Proteus ! Il faut se préparer ! On va partir ! » cria Hariel en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit une grande malle cabine qu'il commença à remplir. Sur sa table de nuit, une petite boule grise se mit à frémir et deux grands yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnant. Juste en dessous, une fente ressemblant à une bouche se forma et lança un petit trille joyeux. Aussitôt, des vagues de couleurs se mirent à jouer sur son corps. Deux ailes émergèrent de la masse et le petit être se mit à voler puis se posa sur l'épaule d'Hariel.

Le jeune démon arrêta de s'activer pour caresser du doigt le dessus de son familier qui se mit à pousser de petits gloussements.

Il avait eut Proteus à la dernière pleine lune, dans la nuit du 8 au 9 juillet. C'était la preuve que son grand-père pensait qu'il était apte à exécuter le travail d'un démon.

Dès qu'il était arrivé dans la Grande Forêt des familiers, nombre d'entre eux s'étaient rassemblé autour de lui avant même que Zatouji, le jeune démon qui aspirait à devenir Maître des Familiers, n'apparaisse.

Dans la masse des familiers présents, on pouvait voir des chats, des chiens, des oiseaux, des dragons, chevaux et aussi des ondines, ces créatures aquatiques aux longs cheveux et au corps massif et bodybuildés qui pouvaient contrôler les eaux.

Parmi tous ce choix, Hariel avait décidé de laisser parler son instinct. Il avait fermé les yeux et laissé sa magie couler autour de lui jusqu'à ce que celle de l'un des familiers lui réponde.

Proteus était un peu en arrière des autres. En fait, il essayait tant bien que mal de voir Hariel mais il était bien trop petit pour voir et trop peureux pour oser se frayer un chemin. Quand les familiers s'était écartés sur le passage du jeune démon, il avait voulu s'écarter aussi mais Hariel s'était arrêté devant lui et prit dans ses mains.

Proteus n'était pas très courageux. En fait c'était un vrai peureux et un pleurnichard. Mais Hariel avait embrassé la petite boule grise et avait décrété qu'il était son familier. Proteus en avait été tellement content que des dizaines de couleurs brillantes avaient parcouru son corps.

Proteus était un Changeforme. Il avait le pouvoir de se transformer en n'importe qui, animal ou objet et même de changer sa propre composition entre autres pouvoirs. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qui était écrit dans les livres. Avant de rencontrer Hariel, Proteus n'était même jamais arrivé à changer de couleur alors se transformer…Mais c'était encore un bébé et il avait le temps de grandir.

Alors qu'il était sur l'épaule de son maître, Proteus rétracta ses ailes et allongea son corps pour faire le tour du cou d'Hariel. Une fois qu'il se fut raccroché à l'autre bout de son corps, il se contracta et prit une couleur dorée.

« C'est magnifique Proteus ! » s'exclama Hariel sur un ton ravi. « Bientôt, tu arrivera à ressembler à une vraie chaîne ! »

Un trille joyeuse accueilli le compliment.

« Et voilà ! » dit finalement Hariel en refermant sa malle cabine. « Proteus, si tu veux bien. »

Le familier se détacha du cou de son maître et sauta sur la malle cabine. Il se mit alors à s'étendre sur toute la surface. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'étendait, la malle semblait comme absorbée à l'intérieur du Changeforme.

Au bout d'un moment, la malle avait totalement disparu et Proteus avait repris sa taille normale. Hariel se pencha et le prit dans sa main pour le replacer autour de son cou.

« Bon petit » dit Hariel en le caressant.

Le geste fit pousser des petits trilles à la créature qui ressemblait à des ronronnements.

Décidément, Hariel adorait la capacité d'absorption qu'avait son familier. Que de possibilités…

Satisfait, Hariel sortit de sa chambre, prêt pour leur première mission mais avec quand même quelques questions en tête.

« Dit Proteus… » demanda Hariel avec un air pensif « …tu en as déjà vu toi, des vampires ? »

À suivre….

Oui, c'est un chapitre assez court, seulement 9 pages Word. Mais je me suis rendu compte que si je voulais mettre tout ben ça serait trop long…et surtout ça m'aurait prit une seconde semaine et j'ai d'autres fan à satisfaire ?…

Peut-être aurai vous noté la petite pique faite à Severus Rogue en début de chapitre : Marcus dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est doué pour un sujet que l'on sait l'enseigner Severus Rogue est un Maître de potion exceptionnel mais un piètre enseignant.

Bref, un petit chapitre bien sympa qui fait transition. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. La suite dans 2 semaines !


	16. Chapitre 15 : SACRED GEARS

Vocabulaire :

\- ima wa Koremade : nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Minna : tout le monde, vous tous

\- Yappari : j'en étais sûr

\- ne ? : particule qui se met à la fin d'une phrase pour exprimer une question où la personne demande son avis ou pour savoir si elle est d'accord avec elle. Équivalent de « n'est ce pas ? ».

\- Mazui : c'est mauvais, pas bon (ça peut être un aliment ou une situation)

\- Buchou : présidente de club. C'est comme ça que tout ses serviteurs vont appelle Rias.

\- kuru : forme neutre (opposé à la forme polie) du verbe venir au présent positif. Comme il n'y a ni genre, ni nombre en japonais, cela dépend du contexte. Ici ça veut dire « ils arrivent ».

\- Muda na : c'est inutile

\- Sono ken : cette épée. « Sono » est un démonstratif pour un objet tenu par la personne à laquelle on parle.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 15 : SACRED GEARS

.

 _Les vacances commencent bien,_ pensa Hariel en s'envolant pour éviter une hache.

Alors qu'il retombait au sol, il fit jaillir une langue de feu de sa main qui enflamma les vêtements du chasseur qui l'avait attaqué. Celui-ci se mit à crier puis lâcha sa hache et se mit à courir dans tout les sens avant de se jeter au sol pour se rouler dans la poussière de la forêt.

Autour de lui, le combat faisait rage bien qu'aucun d'eux ne le prenne vraiment au sérieux.

Tout avait commencé quelques minutes avant alors qu'ils se rendaient à pieds vers le domaine du Seigneur Vladi, au sein d'un territoire lié aux Tepes.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un clan démoniaque mais de vampires. La Tepes était l'une des deux factions majeures de vampire avec les Carmilla et le Seigneur Vladi avait ses terres qui jouxtaient l'une de celles sous l'influence des Gremory dans le sud de l'Allemagne, du côté de la Forêt Noire.

Depuis peu, un ordre ancestral et quelconque de chasseurs de vampire avaient repris de l'activité après des décennies d'inactivité et c'était lancé dans une chasse systématique des vampires.

En temps normal les démons ne s'en seraient pas mêlés, laissant la priorité aux vampires pour agir mais il se trouvait que malgré certaine techniques très meurtrières pour les êtres surnaturels, ce groupe ne semblait pas savoir faire la distinction entre les vampires et les mortels tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal malgré certaines excentricités (gothiques, misanthropes et noctambules). Hors parmi ces mortels certains étaient des clients du Clan Gremory et ceux-ci ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser leurs adeptes se faire tuer et encore moins laisser leur protection à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils avaient donc passé une sorte de pacte avec les vampires pour la création d'une équipe mixte de démons et de vampires pour exterminer les gêneurs.

C'est ainsi que Rias, Hariel, Akeno, Yuuto et Koneko avaient rencontré un groupe de cinq vampires sur la frontières et qu'ensemble ils avaient commencés à patrouiller.

Les tensions entre les deux groupes étaient palpables. Les démons et les vampires n'étaient pas en guerre mais chacune des deux races évitaient de se mêler aux autres en particulier les vampires. Ils se montraient méfiants et peu communicatifs.

C'était le cas pour quatre d'entre eux. Cependant, celle qui semblait être leur chef et la seul femme du groupe se montra plus accordé et échangea même quelques mots avec Rias.

Grâce à cela, Hariel apprit que son nom était Valérie Tepes, et était la fille unique du Seigneur Tepes. Il était étrange qu'une jeune fille, même fille du Seigneur, ait pu atteindre un statut où elle pouvait commander. Le clan Tepes croyait en une suprématie masculine ce qui l'opposait au clan Carmilla dont les dirigeants n'étaient que des femmes.

Malgré un caractère froid et détaché, elle était d'une grande beauté. Elle avait des cheveux platine assez courts et des yeux d'un rouge rubis profond. Tous les vampires étaient très beaux mais elle semblait se détacher de ses compatriotes, ou au moins des quatre vampires présents grâce à quelque chose qu'Hariel n'arrivait pas à définir. Il était sûr que si elle souriait, elle serait encore plus jolie.

La jeune Tepes semblait aussi plus sensible aux relations inter espèces au milieu d'une race assez xénophobe. Ça ne la rendait que plus sympatrique aux yeux du jeune démon qui décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

La tâche de ce jour là ne devait consister qu'à une simple reconnaissance afin que chacun reconnaisse les lieux et apprennent à travailler avec les autres. Il était prévu ensuite qu'ils passeraient la journée (puisque les vampires travaillaient de nuit) au château du Seigneur Vladi et qu'ils partiraient au coucher du soleil pour effectuer leur mission : trouver le lieu de rassemblement des chasseurs et les exterminer.

Les consignes de Lord Gremory, consignes que Lord Vladi devait avoir communiqué à son équipe, était de ne surtout pas attaquer les chasseurs avant d'avoir trouvé leur base d'opération. Ils ne devaient pas les sous-estimer donc l'effet de surprise serait primordial.

Par chance, un bruit dans les sous-bois leur permirent de repérer un groupe, sûrement tout comme eux une patrouille mais qui n'était pas des plus discrète ce qui montrait encore une fois leur amateurisme. La consigne dans ce cas là était de détacher l'une des personnes de leur groupe afin de le suivre. Avec un peu de chance ils auraient pu trouver le repaire des chasseurs plus tôt et y revenir en force la nuit suivante.

Cependant, ils s'étaient trompés. Les chasseurs ne patrouillaient pas du tout. Un coup d'œil suffit pour repérer une forme recroquevillée sur le sol et entourée par la troupe à l'air menaçant. On pouvait apercevoir les volants d'une robe crème ainsi qu'une longue chevelure blond roux léger.

Hariel avait vu Valérie se tendre et amorcer un mouvement qui avait été arrêté par l'un des autres vampires qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune vampire avait regardé son subordonné avec des yeux furibonds mais celui-ci avait soutenu son regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait un sentiment. Valérie allait céder quand un cri avait retentit. L'un des hommes avait levé son épée et s'apprêtait à embrocher la jeune fille qui avait poussée ce cri en voyant le tranchant de la lame.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Valérie avait échappée à l'autre vampire et était sortit des ombres en rugissant pour se précipiter sur les chasseurs. Le vampire qui avait retenu Valérie lança un juron en bulgare qui faisait allusion à un « bâtard inutile » et s'élança avec les autres vampires au secours de son chef.

« Ima wa koremade » avait dit Rias d'une vois rauque en se précipitant à son tour sur le champ de bataille.

Alors qu'il se battait, Hariel jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui. Les vampires se battaient plutôt à main nus en utilisant leur force et leur vitesse qui était bien plus importante que celles des démons ordinaires. Ils semblaient aussi utiliser de la télékinésie car à certains moments Hariel était sûr de ne pas les avoir vus toucher leurs adversaires alors que ceux-ci valsaient dans les airs.

Du côté démon, Hariel était aussi très intéressé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa tante et sa Suite dans une vraie bataille.

Les mains recouvertes de mitaines renforcés, Koneko frappait les hommes avec une force qui égalant voir dépassait celle des vampires bien qu'elle n'égalait pas leur vitesse. Ses attaques n'en étaient pas moins redoutables.

Yuuto de son côté faisait preuve d'une redoutable efficacité. Non seulement son statut de Cavalier lui donnait une très grande vitesse mais son habileté à manier l'épée démoniaque était des plus prodigieuse.

Loin des premières lignes, surveillant le champ de bataille depuis le ciel grâce à leurs ailes déployées, Akeno et Rias tenaient prête leur magie. La cohue était trop importante pour qu'elle prenne le risque d'utiliser la magie à cette distance. Rias avait bien essayé de faire venir Hariel à leur niveau mais le garçon leur avait dit qu'il se débrouillerait très bien en bas.

La bataille semblait gagnée d'avance. Il n'y avait qu'une trentaine d'humain, rien d'insurmontable ou même de dangereux pour cinq vampires et trois démons. Hariel se dit qu'ils en auraient rapidement fini et baissa sa garde.

Ce fut une erreur.

A cause de cela, il ne vit pas approcher un second groupe qui utilisa le couvert des arbres pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il se retourna pour voir l'un de chasseurs brandir son épée contre lui.

Hariel se figea quelques instants, des instants qui furent suffisant à l'homme pour abattre son épée. Mais alors que la lame allait frapper l'enfant, une forme jaune se posta entre lui et l'assaillant et prit le coup à sa place.

« Non ! » hurla Hariel avec désespoir en s'agenouillant à côté de la forme immobile de Proteus.

Le Familier, toujours autour du coup d'Hariel, avait vu la menace pour son Maître et l'avait interceptée. Mais l'ennemi était encore debout et, voyant son adversaire dépourvue de sa protection, se prépara à frapper de nouveau.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Une lame noire jaillit de sa poitrine, le traversant de part en part. Lâchant son épée, il prit le métal froid de l'épée démoniaque entre ses mains comme pour la retirer mais celle-ci glissa hors de son corps, lui sectionnant les doigts.

Il s'effondra, révélant Yuuto dont les vêtements étaient couverts de sang. L'épéiste allait se porter au secours d'Hariel, quand il remarqua l'aspect anormalement brillant de la lame de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, comme si elle était mouillée. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le corps frémissant de Proteus qu'Hariel avait prit dans ses bras. Le familier tremblait et sa blessure avait fait des cloques.

Le Cavalier se rappela que les familiers changeaient au contact des êtres auxquels ils se liaient et acquerraient certaines de leurs caractéristiques et aussi de leurs faiblesse ce qui voulait dire…

« Minna ! Faites attention ! Leurs armes sont enduites d'eau bénite ! »

D'instinct, vampires comme démons reculèrent. Le liquide sacré étant corrosif, voir mortel pour les deux espèces, ils décidèrent d'instinct de se regrouper. Yuuto prit Hariel dans ses bras puisque celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas et rejoint les autres. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'organiser une riposte puisque leur ouïe surdéveloppée capta le bruit de la corde d'un arc que l'on lâche.

Usant de télékinésie vampirique et de magie démoniaque, le groupe réussit à se protéger des flèches mais ça ne fut pas assez. Un gargouillis étranglé dans leur dos les fit se retourner.

La petite fille que Valérie avait essayé de sauver était allongée sur le sol et une auréolé de sang se formait sur sa robe au niveau du cœur. Le grésillement et l'odeur écœurante de chaire brûlée que l'on pouvait sentir indiquait que tout comme les lames des épées, les pointes de flèches avaient été trempées dans de l'eau bénite.

« Gasper ! » cria Valérie en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Au vue du nombre de flèches, il doit y avoir une trentaine d'archers. » dit Rias a son groupe en observant les alentours.

« Sans compter ceux-là » indiqua Yuuto en montrant une vingtaine d'hommes qui émergeaient des fourrés.

Étais-ce une partie des archers ? Ou alors des hommes supplémentaires ? Rias ne savait pas et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'exposer au danger. Entre le blessé et Valérie et Hariel qui étaient sous le choc le mieux était de se replier. Surtout qu'il commençait à se faire tard, ou plutôt tôt. Il fallait absolument rejoindre le château du Seigneur Vladi avant le lever du soleil.

« Nous allons nous replier ! »

« On ne fuit pas devant l'ennemi ! » s'exclama l'un des vampires.

« Votre chef est dans un sale état et mon neveux aussi sans compter que nous avons un blessé. Je ne sais pas combien ils sont et il est possible que le combat s'éternise jusqu'au lever du soleil. Moi personnellement le soleil ne me gène pas mais qu'en est-il de vous ? »

Elle soutint le regard du vampire qui finit par baisser les yeux. Il se rapprocha de son chef et la saisit par le bras pour la relever. Comme si elle sortait d'un rêve, Valérie cligna des yeux.

« Akeno, couvre notre fuite ! »

« Avec plaisir Rias ! » dit Akeno avec un sourire sadique.

L'éclair monstrueux qui frappa le groupe de chasseur en tua certains sur les coups, en blessa d'autres et éblouit ce qui restaient. Les démons ouvrirent leurs ailes et se mirent à voler juste au dessus des frondaisons alors que les vampires sautaient d'arbres en arbres.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel se mettait à bleuir dangereusement. Comme ils semblaient avoir semés leurs poursuivants ils décidèrent de s'arrêter et de se cacher dans une grotte que les vampires leur indiquèrent pour passer la journée.

Une fois dans l'ombre souterraine, Valérie posa son fardeau au sol et entreprit de le soigner. Comme elle allait enlever la flèche, elle remarqua le son torse ne se soulevait plus.

« Gasper ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant l'enfant.

Aucune réaction. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur. N'entendait rien, elle se mit à crier.

De son côté, Hariel récupérait peu à peu ses facultés mentales pendant qu'Akeno soignait Proteus. Il s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé à cause de son imprudence. Dès qu'Akeno lui rendit le petit Changeforme d'une couleur gris pâle mais déjà bien mieux portant, il le serra contre lui en lui murmurant des excuses. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent crier.

« Akeno ! » ordonna Rias.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais se précipita au côté de la jeune vampire. Ses mains s'illuminèrent de vert à nouveau et elle entreprit d'essayer de soigner l'enfant.

Hariel s'approcha et détailla le petit être. Il avait cru à une fille à cause de la robe mais en vérité, comme lui, c'était un garçon qui se travestissait. Il devait être un peu plus âgé qu'Hariel, peut-être de l'âge de Koneko. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés au carré, laissant apparaître des oreilles pointues et il pouvait voir dans sa bouche deux petits crocs brillant.

Qu'est ce qu'un jeune vampire pouvait bien faire au dehors alors que des chasseurs rodaient ?

Au bout d'un moment, La lumière autour des mains d'Akeno s'atténua et elle les retira. Elle regarda Valérie et secoua la tête.

Avec un cri de désespoir, la vampire se mit à pleurer. Devant sa tristesse, Rias s'avança. Elle voulu parler mais Valérie la devança.

« Ressuscitez-le ! » cria-t-elle. « Je vous en prie Lady Rias ! Je vous en supplie ! Faites le renaître en tant que démon ! Je sais que vous en êtes capable ! »

« Lady Valérie ! » s'exclama le vampire qui l'avait retenu plus tôt. « Reprenez-vous ! Ne vous abaissez pas pour ce…ce bâtard ! »

Les yeux furieux de Valérie se braquèrent sur lui et il fut projeté contre le mur avant de s'effondrer au sol.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? » demanda Rias. « Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait au clan Gremory ? »

Elle allait de toute façon l'accueillir au sein du clan mais elle espérait que Valérie lui en dise plus sur l'enfant. Elle avait senti quelque chose en lui et elle voulait le vérifier.

« Apporter au clan ? » s'exclama Valérie « Est-ce dont tout ce qui importe au démon ? Le pouvoir ? »

« Je suis Rias Gremory, héritière du Clan Gremory. J'appartiens au Clan, mes décisions doivent être faites pour le Clan, pour son bien. Donc je le répète qu'est ce que ce garçon peut apporter au clan Gremory. »

« C'est un vampire ! Il sera puissant plus tard. A la fois aussi fort qu'une Tour et aussi rapide qu'un Cavalier. »

« C'est intéressant. Mais cela, n'importe quel vampire peut me l'apporter. Qu'est ce que ce vampire là peut apporter au clan ? »

Valérie se mordit la lèvre.

« Il possède un Sacred Gear. »

 _Yappari,_ pensa Rias.

Les Sacred Gears étaient des artefacts créés par le Dieu de la Bible et qui pouvait donner de formidables pouvoirs aux êtres humains. Apparaissant au hasard au fil de l'histoire, incarnés dans des humains dès leur naissance. Certains n'étaient que peu puissant mais d'autres avaient forgés les héros des légendes. Seuls les humains pouvaient naître avec des Sacred Gears mais un humain réincarné en démon ou transformé en vampire conservait ce pouvoir et pouvait l'utiliser à loisir. C'est pourquoi les porteurs de Sacred Gears étaient très recherchés par les démons pour la réincarnation.

« Et quel est-il ? » demanda Rias.

« Forbidden Balor View » murmura Valérie.

Rias dut se faire violence pour ne rien laisser paraître. Forbidden Balor View, aussi appelé « L'œil démoniaque qui arrête le monde ». C'était un artefact très puissant dont le pouvoir égalait celui des Longinus, treize Sacred Gears ayant, dit-on, le pouvoir de détruire les dieux.

Sans ajouter un mot, Rias prit le petit sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière et l'ouvrit. Elle y prit quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle le reposa et prit autre chose. Quand elle sortit la main de son sac, elle portait une Pièces Démoniaque entre ses doigts. C'était un Fou, sauf qu'il n'était pas comme les autres pièces. Il émanait de lui un éclat noir qui semblait tordre l'air autour de lui. C'était une Pièce Mutante.

« Quel est son nom ? » demanda Rias en approchant du corps de l'enfant.

« Gasper, Gasper Vladi » répondit Valérie.

« Lady Valérie ! » cria à nouveau le vampire que la jeune fille avait mit à terre.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et le renvoya dans le mur. Les autres vampires ne dirent pas un mot.

« Est-il… ? »

« C'est le fils du Seigneur Vladi »

« Il faudra donc nous excuser auprès de lui »

« J'en prendrai la responsabilité »

Rias hocha la tête et posa la pièce sur le torse du jeune vampire.

0o0o0

La transformation s'était bien passée mais Gasper ne s'était pas réveillé. Cependant, Akeno disait que tout allait bien mais qu'il faudrait un peu de temps à son nouvel organisme pour évacuer l'eau bénite et qui dormirait jusque là.

Soulagée, Valérie se coucha à ses côtés pour dormir. Les autres vampires, sentant la torpeur diurne les envahir, firent de même.

Prudente, Rias proposa de faire des quarts de surveillance. Il était moins de sept heure du matin et ils devraient tenir jusqu'à plus de vingt-et-une heure que le soleil se couche pour que les vampires se réveillent.

Elle organisa des tranches de 3 heures de veille pour chacun d'eux. Elle décida de faire la première garde avant de laisser le place à Yuuto, puis Koneko et enfin Akeno. Voyant qu'il n'était pas inclus dans les quarts, Hariel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais finalement la referma, les événements de la nuit lui revenant en mémoire.

Alors que les autres démons allaient dormir, il rejoint sa tante qui tirait des branches devant la grotte pour en dissimuler l'entrée.

« Gomen ne Onee-san » dit Hariel.

Rias se retourna. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce ton dans la bouche de son neveu. Il était la plupart du temps tellement mâture qu'on oubliait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Elle le regarda. Il tenait dans ses bras son petit familier qui se reposait encore pour récupérer de ses blessures. Ses yeux étaient baissés et brillant comme s'il allait pleurer.

« De quoi Hariel ? » demanda Rias qui savait parfaitement la réponse.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention…c'est ma faute si Proteus…et Gasper…c'est ma faite si ils sont blessés »

« Hariel » dit Rias en prenant le petit démon dans ses bras.

Le sang européen d'Hariel le rattrapait et malgré ses dix ans, sa tête arrivait juste en dessous du niveau de sa poitrine.

« C'est ton premier vrai combat, c'est normal de faire des erreurs. Ton familier t'as protégé comme le ferait n'importe quel familier qui a reçu beaucoup d'amour. Tu peux être fier. C'est rare qu'un familier soit aussi attaché à son maître après seulement un mois. »

Elle lui caressait la tête gentiment.

« Quand à Gasper, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous avons tous sous estimé notre ennemi et nous en avons payé le prix. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Nous les vaincrons tous ensemble, ne ? »

Hariel releva la tête et vit le sourire de sa tante. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se mit à pleurer en serrant son visage contre sa tante. On entendait à peine les « Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai » qu'il murmurait à travers ses sanglots.

0o0o0

Hariel avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement. Rias l'avait conduit dans la grotte et l'avait couché à côté d'Akeno qui avait ouvert un œil, sourit, et serré l'enfant contre elle.

Soulagée, Rias était retournée à son quart de garde malgré sa fatigue.

Elle fut soulagée quand Yuuto vint la relever. Se couchant près d'Hariel et Akeno elle s'endormit tout de suite.

Cela faisait qu'une heure qu'il surveillait les alentours depuis son poste d'observation derrière les feuillages qui dissimulaient leur cachette quand Yuuto perçu les premiers mouvements ennemis en direction de leur grotte.

Son familier, un oiseau démoniaque du nom d'Azer, lui rapportait par télépathie les images des chasseurs qui se dissimulaient dans les buissons qui entouraient leur cachette. Il se décida alors à réveiller les autres.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? » demanda Rias après avoir rejoint son serviteur.

Elle et Akeno avait fait très attention à ne pas réveiller Hariel. L'enfant était puissant et intelligent mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'impliquer dans les combats quand elle pouvait l'éviter.

« J'en compte déjà une vingtaine autour de nous et Azer me rapporte que d'autres se rapproche en petits groupes. En tout, je dirais entre cinquante et soixante. »

« Mazui » murmura Rias en se mordant la lèvre. « Penses-tu que nous puissions tenir un siège ? »

« J'en doute, ils savent qu'il y a des vampire avec nous, ils feront tout pour nous attaquer avant que le soleil ne se couche. »

« C'est ce que je pensais » soupira la démone.

« Que fait-on alors, Buchou ? » demanda Akeno avec un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas encore la présidente d'aucun club Akeno »

« Je préfère m'habituer » répondit celle-ci avec un petit rire.

« Akeno-san ne pourrait pas utiliser sa magie pour couvrir le ciel de nuage afin que les vampires puissent nous aider ? » demanda Koneko.

« Ma magie de foudre se passe de nuage » répondit la jeune fille, pensive « ça relève plus d'une manipulation du climat et c'est top complexe. »

« De plus les vampires ne sont pas simplement endormis, ils sont plongés dans une espèce de coma induit par le levé du soleil. Quoiqu'on fasse et même si le soleil est caché, ils dormiront jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit couché. »

« Alors ? On attend le plus possible pour se rapprocher du coucher du soleil ? »

« Trop dangereux » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Hariel, bien réveillé, debout derrière eux.

« Ils ne savent pas que nous savons qu'ils sont là, nous disposons donc d'un effet de surprise non négligeable mais si nous attendons plus longtemps, les troupes ennemis seront renforcés et donc plus difficile à éliminer. Yuuto, à combien sont les petites équipes de notre position ? »

« Je dirais entre 15 et 20 minutes pour les plus proche. Entre 30 et 45 pour les autres. »

« Parfait. Ils ne sont qu'une vingtaine ici. Rien d'insurmontable pour v…nous »

Tout le monde releva me lapsus mais aucun d'eux ne le releva.

« Le mieux serait que pendant que nous menons le combat ici, Akeno installe des pièges tout autour pour empêcher les autres équipes d'approcher, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons fini ici. Puis nous pourrons les achever au compte goutte. »

« La tactique des Horaces et des Curiaces » dit Rias avec un sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu en pense Onee-san ? »

« J'aime bien. Minna ! Préparez vous pour une sortie en force. Dès que j'ai détruit les branches, Yuuto et Koneko, vous sortez pour attaquer nos ennemis de front. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Yuuto sortit discrètement son épée et Koneko enfila ses gants de combat.

« Akeno, prépare-toi a t'envoler dès le début du combat. Tu enverras tes familier poser les pièges tout en te cachant dans les arbres pour éviter d'être repérée et prise pour cible »

« Hai, Buchou » dit Akeno un peu triste de ne pas se battre.

Elle tendit la main et fit apparaître plusieurs petites créatures colorés. Certains avaient une corne unique sur le dessus de la tête entouré d'une touffe de cheveux tandis que d'autres avaient deux cornes sur le front et des cheveux coiffés en ananas sur le sommet de leur tête.

« Hariel, tu reste ici »

« Mais ! Onee-san ! »

« Je vais être en plein dans le combat donc je veux quelqu'un pour surveiller le champ de bataille et puisque c'est ton plan, mieux vaut que ce soit toi qui te charge de la coordination. »

« Je sais que tu cherche à m'écarter…mais tes arguments sont logiques » soupira Hariel.

Rias sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Et puis il faut aussi que quelqu'un reste en arrière-garde pour veiller sur les vampires » ajouta-t-elle.

Hariel soupira et lui jeta un regard noir. Sa moue boudeuse déclencha l'hilarité des autres, vexant encore plus Hariel.

« Nous resterons en contact grâce à ces transmetteurs » dis Rias en utilisant sa magie pour invoquer de petites sphères rouges.

Hariel prit la sienne et la mit dans le creux de son oreille où elle disparut. Grâce à ce dispositif, chacun aurait la possibilité de parler avec les autres en temps réel.

« Les premiers groupes se rapprochent. » prévint Yuuto.

« Très bien » dit Rias « tout le monde en position ! »

Alors que tous se préparaient, Rias conjura le cercle des Gremory et invoquant son Pouvoir de Destruction.

La rayon d'énergie réduisit les branchages en poussière et pulvérisa une partie de l'entrée de la grotte avant de détruire la plupart des arbres aux alentours.

Aussitôt, Yuuto et Koneko surgirent de la grotte et foncèrent sur les ennemis qui étaient à présent à découvert.

Plus discrètement, Akeno s'envola pour se cacher dans les arbres qui surplombaient la grotte et lâcha ses petits démons familiers. Ils lui serviraient de relais pour voir les ennemis et poser des pièges sur leur chemin. Bientôt, des explosions de foudres se firent entendre dans la forêt, signe que certains étaient tombés dans ses chausses trappes.

Hariel observait de loin le combat. Dans le même temps il recevait via Yuuto et Akeno les images des autres groupes pour prévoir leur arrivée. Il n'y avait plus que cinq ou six chasseurs du groupe originel quand le premier groupe de renforts arriva. Ils étaient seulement une dizaine et selon ce qu'Hariel voyait, c'était le plus important.

Ce n'est que quand Yuuto transperça de son épée le dernier chasseur qu'ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose clochait. Hariel se concentra sur les familiers qui finirent par retrouver les chasseurs. L'enfant jura. Au lieu de continuer leur avancée (et de tomber dans leur embuscade), les chasseurs s'étaient regroupés et patientaient au-delà de la limite des pièges d'Akeno.

« S'ils hésitent à passer les pièges c'est bien pour nous » dit Akeno à travers le communicateur.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Hariel « Quelque chose se passe.

En effet, à travers les yeux de l'un des familiers d'Akeno, les démons purent voir le groupe de chasseur s'écarter pour laisser passer un groupe de personnes.

« Arara… » dit Akeno avec un petit rire « Ça se complique. »

Au centre du groupe se trouvait un homme habillé tout en noir à l'exception d'un grand manteau blanc. L'autre élément blanc de sa tenue était une bande blanche intégré au col de sa chemise, un col romain qui l'identifiait comme un prêtre.

Autour de lui se dressaient des hommes en soutane de moine noire, capuche rabattue et scapulaire noir par-dessus tenue par un crucifix.

« Si le prêtre est aussi un exorciste, on va avoir des problèmes » dit Akeno qui semblait plus excité qu'inquiète.

« Pourquoi un prêtre aiderait un groupe de chasseur anarchiste ? » demanda Yuuto.

« C'est probablement un prêtre défroqué qui essai de se faire sa propre armée en subjuguant quelques humains crédules » dit Rias avec un reniflement méprisant.

« Les moines semblent être de l'Ordre du Renouveau Noir » dit Hariel en quittant l'entrée de la grotte pour s'avancer un peu plus vers ses amis.

« Ne sont-ils pas d'habitude à la solde des Anges Déchus ? »

« Ils sont à la solde de quiconque veut amener le chaos et la violence » répondit Rias à Yuuto.

Ils virent les moines entamer une prière et Akeno se mit à gémir.

« Je crois que les pièges ne tiendront pas longtemps. » dit-elle.

« Descend avant que le choc en retour ne te fasse tomber. »

Elle obéit mais ses pièges craquèrent alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à un mètre du sol. Elle poussa un petit cri et s'effondra par terre en sentant revenir sur elle l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée.

« Akeno-san, daijoubu ? » demanda Yuuto.

« Hai, mais je me suis fais mal au fesses » répondit-elle avec une voix de petite fille.

« On a pas le temps de jouer Akeno ! »

« Hai Buchou ! »

« Kuru » dit simplement Koneko en se mettant en position de combat.

Les chasseurs, le prêtre et les moines en tête, émergèrent des arbres. Le combat précédent avait dégagé une zone autour de la grotte rempli d'arbres couchés ou calcinés et de cadavres.

« Créatures du malin ! » cria le prêtre avec un sourire dément « Repentez-vous car ce jour est celui de votre rédemption ! Aujourd'hui nous allons purifier ce monde de votre immonde présence et demain, ce sera au tour des vampires, ces monstres blêmes oubliés de Dieu ! »

« Ça suffit vieux bavard » soupira Akeno en tendant une main vers le ciel.

Un éclair jaillit d'en dessus pour frapper le prêtre mais le chœur des moines repris et une barrière se forma autour d'eux.

« Muda na » dit Hariel « L'Ordre du Renouveau Noir sont des spécialistes de l'exorcisme. »

« Arara… »

« Il faut donc leur taper dessus » dit Koneko

« C'est ok pour moi » approuva Yuuto en se mettant en garde. « Ça va être facile »

« Oyez mes frères ! » repris le prêtre « n'écoutaient pas les paroles futiles de ces créatures infernales ! N'oubliez pas que vos frères tombés au combat sont avec nous ! Ils guident nos bras et nous prêtent leur force depuis la Terre des Justes. »

« Ça je ne serais pas si sûr » dit une voix derrière le groupe des démons.

Hariel et les autres se retournèrent. Valérie se tenait sur le seuil de la grotte, son corps recouvert par les ombres. Elle tenait Gasper dans ses bras et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Regardez mes frères ! » se remis à scander le prêtre « la ville créature de la nuit vient s'offrir en sacrifice ! Approche, enfant ! Laisse le feu du soleil purifier la souillure de ton âme ! »

« Ça n'arrivera pas » murmura Valérie en commençant à avancer.

Les démons voulurent l'empêcher de s'approcher de la lumière mais s'arrêteront quand ils virent le soleil baigner son visage et celui de Gasper sans leur faire le moindre mal.

« Quel est cette diablerie, catin suceuse de sang ! La lumière de notre Seigneur aurai du brûler ton corps misérable et impure ainsi que celui de ta détestable progéniture ! » cracha le prêtre alors que des murmures inquiets parcourait l'assemblée des chasseurs.

« Nous sommes des Marcheurs Diurnes » dit Valérie d'une voix claire en s'arrêtant au niveau d'Hariel. « Nous avons obtenu de nos père tous les pouvoirs des vampire et de nos mère humaine, la capacité de résister au soleil et à l'eau. »

C'était ça. Hariel se disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui différenciait Valérie des autres vampires. Ça devait être sa part d'humanité qu'il percevait.

Elle se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Hariel et lui sourit.

« Pourrais-tu prendre soin de Gasper pour moi s'il te plaît ? »

Le jeune démon hocha la tête et prit le corps de l'autre démon en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

« Tu disais que tes hommes morts au combat te soutenait, laisse moi te prouver que tu as tords »

Elle tendit ses mains devant elle et une sphère lumineuse apparue.

« Contemple mon pouvoir » dit-elle avec un sourire inquiétant sur le visage, « contemple le pouvoir qui m'a été donné par ton Dieu. Sacred Gears ! Sephiroth Graal ! »

La sphère changea de forme et lorsque la lumière s'atténua, Valérie portait une coupe de bois sculpté entre ses mains.

« Sorcière ! » s'exclama le prêtre. « Elle utilise un objet démoniaque pour augmenter ses pouvoirs ! »

« Objet démoniaque ? » demanda Valérie avec un rictus « Ne peux-tu donc reconnaître la Coupe du Dernier Repas ? Le Saint Graal ! »

Les murmures se firent plus pressant dans le camp des chasseurs et le prêtre sentit qu'il devait faire en sorte de resserrer son emprise sur eux.

« Mes frères ! Voyez le signe ! Voyez le signe de notre Seigneur ! C'est une quête qu'Il nous envoi ! Nous devons récupérer la Coupe Sainte du Monde Isolée pour sa gloire ! »

« Tu parles, tu parles » murmura Valérie « observe plutôt »

Une vapeur verte et brillante se mit à sortir du calice et se répandit sur le sol. Elle se mit à ramper et pénétra dans la bouche et le nez des cadavres qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Un à un, ils se mirent à se relever en ramassant leurs armes et se dressèrent entre les chasseurs et les démons.

« Alors, ridicule petit prêtre » demanda Valérie « Comment vas-tu faire ? Demanderas-tu à tes hommes d'attaquer leurs « frères » ? »

Les chasseurs derrière eux commencèrent à s'agiter face aux zombies dont les yeux vides et morts les fixaient.

« Si ça dérange ces poules mouillés, moi ça ne me fait rien du tout » dit une voix forte.

Elle venait de l'un des moines du Renouveau Noir. Il était plus grand que les autres et aussi plus large. Il s'avança et descendit sa capuche, révélant un visage carré et anguleux aux yeux exorbités et au front large.

« Il a vraiment la tête à l'emploi » remarqua Akeno.

Le moine sortit alors une grande épée brillante du fourreau qu'il portait sur son dos et transperça le premier mort vivant qui se trouvait devant lui.

Les démons frémirent en regardant la lame de l'épée de lumière. Une telle lame pourrait faire des dégâts irrémédiables à n'importe quel démon.

Le géant sourit en regardant le corps glisser de l'épée. Cependant, le mort vivant se releva rapidement et se remit en position de combat.

« L'énergie qui l'anime provient du Saint Graal » dit Valérie d'un ton moqueur. « Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir détruire ces morts vivants avec ta petite épée ? »

« Si c'est comme ça… » dit le géant avec un rictus.

D'un mouvement de bras, il faucha le mort vivant qu'il coupa en deux. Les morceaux s'éparpillèrent. Ils continuaient à bouger mais ils étaient à présent inoffensifs.

Avec un rire dément, le géant se mit à balancer son épée, décimant les rangs des morts vivants. Il était bien partie pour tous les éliminer quand sa lame lumineuse fut bloquée par une autre, plus sombre.

« Rias-sama ! Tepes-sama ! Je m'occupe du moine ! Chargez vous des autre »

« Misérable insecte » grogna le géant.

« Yuuto ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Rias-sama… »

Le moine essaya d'abattre son épée sur Yuuto mais celui-ci lévitation et utilisa sa vitesse pour porter des coups rapides à son adversaire qui ne pouvait que les parer.

« …Après tout je suis votre Cavalier »

Comprenant le message, Rias envoya les autres au combat et Valérie commanda son armée zombie pour attaquer les chasseurs. Les éclairs se mirent à pleuvoir sur le prêtre et les moines qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à maintenir leur bouclier.

Yuuto continuait ses assauts, toujours aussi rapide, toujours aussi impitoyable. Le géant, lui, ne pouvait que reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et s'étale sur le sol.

« Relève-toi ! » dit Yuuto en se remettant en garde.

Le moine serra les dents et envoya de la terre dans les yeux de Yuuto. Le jeune démon recula en se frottant le visage si bien qu'il ne vit le coup qu'au dernier moment. Il réussit à le bloquer mais sa lame commença à craquer sous la force exercée par celle du géant.

L'épée de lumière commença à s'enfoncer dans la lame démoniaque et quand le moine la retira pour asséner un nouveau coup, elle se brisa, ne laissant Yuuto qu'avec le pommeau.

Le moine sourit de toutes ses dents et leva sa lame au dessus de sa tête.

« Meurt ! » cria-t-il en assenant son coup.

Yuuto ferma les yeux et par réflexe, balança son bras comme pour se protéger. Lorsqu'il sentit une résistance qu'il n'y aurait pas du y avoir, il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'épéiste de ne pas mourir et banda ses muscles. Rouvrant les yeux il vit que son épée disposait d'une nouvelle lame d'un noir encore plus profond que la précédente.

« Misérable…insecte… » haleta de colère le géant.

De la lame de Yuuto se mit à émerger des vapeurs noirs qui se mirent à aspirer la lumière de l'épée du moine.

« Mais ! Que ! » haleta le géant alors que son épée se dissipait.

Vif comme l'éclair, Yuuto utilisa sa nouvelle lame et l'enfonça dans la poitrine de son adversaire qui tomba en arrière, mort.

A peu près au même moment, les efforts conjugués de Rias et Akeno eurent raison de la barrière des moines. Furieux, le prêtre sonna la retraite. Accompagné des moines et des chasseurs qu'il lui restait, il se mit à courir dans le sens opposé.

Valérie voulu envoyer ses zombies à leur poursuite mais elle vacilla. Les zombies tombèrent au sol alors que le calice disparaissait. La jeune vampire porta sa main à sa tête et s'effondra. Heureusement, Yuuto la rejoint à temps et la retint.

« Daijoubu, Tepes-sama ? »

« J'ai…la tête qui tourne » murmura-t-elle « Je savais que je possédais ce Sacred Gear, il murmurait à mon oreille mais c'est la première fois que je…l'utilise.

Ses derniers mots avaient été dits d'une voix fatiguée et à la fin, elle s'endormit.

« Il faudrait la recoucher avec les autres » dit Hariel qui tenait toujours Gasper.

Rias acquiesça puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'épée noire de Yuuto.

« Sono ken… » murmura-t-elle.

« Elle est apparut comme ça » répondit le Cavalier « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais. »

« Sword Birth » dit Rias.

« Comment ? »

« Sword Birth est un Sacred Gear qui permet à son utilisateur de créer des Épées Démoniaques qu'il imagine dans son esprit » répondit Rias « Je me doutais que tu avais des pouvoir cachés mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Quelle heureuse surprise Yuuto. »

Le jeune homme n'écoutait plus. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la lame noire. Alors qu'il caressait le métal ténébreux, il murmura :

« Holy Eraser… »

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! Bon normalement ces événements ne devaient correspondre qu'à la moitié du chapitre mais j'ai rallongé un peu la sauce. A mon avis, ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire hein ?

Vous avez remarqué que le mot Sacred Gears est laissé en anglais alors que j'ai traduit les autres. Je me disais que ça faisait mieux en anglais. Donc ben contrairement à d'autres le mot Sacred Gears et le nom des Sacred Gears restera en anglais…vous en pensez quoi ?

Si vous ne connaissez pas l'anglais, je vais quand même pas faire un lexique supplémentaire ! Vous avez qu'à alerte sur Google traduction et ça ira.

Pour l'histoire des Horaces et des Curiaces, ça vient des légendes romaines. Pendant une guerre entre Rome et Albe-la-Longue, la cité des ancêtres de Romulus et Remus les fondateurs de Rome. Au lieu d'une guerre meurtrière, ils décidèrent de faire un combat de champions. Les Horaces combattaient pour Rome et les Curiaces pour Albe-la-Longue. Cela commença très mal pour Rome puisque deux des Horaces furent tués. Le troisième, plus malin, vit l'état de ses adversaire et se mit à courir poursuivit par les Curiaces. Au bout d'un moment, le seul qui était derrière lui était le Curiace qui n'était que peu blessé. Comme il était seul et que ses frères étaient à la traîne il put facilement le tuer. Le second frère qui avait mis plus de temps parce que plus blessé arriva ensuite et fut tué et pareil pour le dernier qui était encore plus à la traîne parce que plus blessé. Et ainsi Rome à gagné.

La tactique d'Hariel reprenait ce principe : au lieu d'attendre qu'ils soient ensembles et fort autant les tuer au fur et à mesure.

En tout cas j'espère q ça vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews (nombreuses je l'espère).

A dans deux semaines !


	17. Chapitre 16 : Les Yeux du Vampire

Vocabulaire :

\- Kyuuketsuki : vampire. Littéralement « démons qui aspirent le sang »

\- Kowagaranai : n'ai pas peur. Forme présent affirmatif neutre du verbe « kowagaru »

\- Tadaima : je suis rentré. Expression que l'on dit quand on revient chez soi ou qu'on récent à un endroit dont on étais partit.

\- Okaeri : bon retour. Expression que l'on dit pour accueillir une personne qui revient.

\- Shisho : maître en art martiaux.

\- Onegaishimasu : s'il vous plaît. Forme polie.

.

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 16 : les yeux du vampire / Kyuuketsuki no me

.

Lord Radovan Vladi ressemblait énormément à son fils. Même visage pointu, même cheveux blond platine avec une légère nuance de rouge et même iris d'un rouge clair, presque rose. Il était cependant plus pâle et n'avait pas les ombres qui caractérisent les visages humains. Ses cheveux étaient plus long, coiffés dans son dos avec un ruban, ses yeux plus petits et froids.

Drapé dans un grand manteau noir, sa silhouette se voyait à peine dans les ombres qui entouraient son trône.

« …et c'est pour cette raison que moi, Rias Gremory, Héritière du Clan Gremory, je me tiens ici devant vous pour vous implorer de me pardonner pour avoir ainsi arraché votre enfant à son clan en le réincarnant en démon. » dit la jeune démone après avoir expliqué la situation au seigneur vampire.

Les châteaux vampiriques étaient toujours très sombres. À quoi bon éclairer quand on pouvait voir et qu'on vivait dans le noir après tout…

La grande salle dans laquelle le Seigneur Vladi avait reçu les démons ainsi que ses propres envoyés ne faisait pas exception. Rias et Valérie se tenait debout en face d'une petite estrade sur lequel se trouvait le trône du Seigneur. Hariel, lui, se tenait en retrait de Rias mais était lui aussi debout au contraire de Koneko, Akeno et Yuuto qui avaient un genou à terre de même que les quatre vampires.

Dès leur arrivée, Valérie avait confié Gasper à une servante humaine avant d'entraîner les démons vers la salle du trône. Les deux chefs de groupe avaient fait leur rapport de manière exhaustive alors que, dans un coin, un secrétaire prenait des notes pour envoyer une copie de leur entretien au Seigneur Zeoticus.

Le Seigneur Vladi ne répondit pas tout de suite aux excuses que lui avait présenté Rias. Il se leva de son trône et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder la lune. Cette vision était à la fois fantastique et extraordinairement cliché

Les paroles qu'il prononça alors glacèrent Hariel.

« En ce qui concerne mon fils, si vous pouvez me débarrasser de lui alors tant mieux pour moi et tant mieux pour vous. Prenez-le avec vous, ce sera pour le mieux. »

D'un geste, il fit comprendre aux démons comme aux vampires qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Le Seigneur Vladi interpella Rias :

« Au fait, héritière Gremory, serais vous capable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs ? »

« Pensez-vous qu'ils soient trop puissant pour que je les maîtrise ? »

« Je le pense en effet. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi accepteriez-vous de vous séparer de si bonne grâce d'un pareil atout ? »

« Parce que je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse maîtriser ce…cette chose. »

Ces mots firent remonter une certaine douleur dans la poitrine d'Hariel. Il se souvenait que lui aussi, il fut un temps, il avait été traité de cette façon.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là Seigneur Vladi ? » demanda Rias en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quand le temps vous échappera vous le saurez. Ce sera le signe que la mort est en chemin »

Rias demanda à nouveau ce qu'il voulait dire mais le Seigneur lui fit signe de partir. Comme elle allait demander à nouveau, Valérie posa la main sur son bras et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire Tepes-san ? » demanda Rias une fois qu'ils furent sorti. « Qu'est ce que le Seigneur Vladi à voulut dire à propos du temps et de la mort ? »

« Il y aurait des tas de chose à expliquer avant cela… »

« Il me semble que nous avons le temps » dit Yuuto.

« Pas si nous devons chercher la cachette des chasseurs. » répliqua Valérie.

« Arara… » dit Akeno avec un sourire. « Heureusement que l'un de mes familier à suivi leur fuite jusqu'à leur repère. Nous avons donc le temps de nous préparer et de discuter. »

Valérie soupira.

« Très bien, je vais vous raconter. »

« Lady Valérie ! » dit le vampire en second. « Les histoires de notre Clan ne regarde… »

« Suffit ! » dit Valérie d'une voix presque trop mesurée.

Depuis leur retour, il semblait qu'elle avait du mal à afficher des émotions.

« Allez préparer des troupes supplémentaires. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque »

Le vampire eut une grimace de dégoût mais s'inclina et partit avec les autres.

« Il y a quelques années, Mon père a mené à bien un grand plan visant à renforcer les pouvoir de notre clan » commença Valérie une fois qu'ils furent seuls. « Pour cela, ils décidèrent de trouver des porteurs de Sacred Gear puissant pour en faire des vampires. Ils décidèrent également de mener un projet de procréation massif. »

« De…procréation massif » s'étrangle Yuuto.

« Oui. Il avait remarqué que les porteurs qui avaient été transformés n'arrivaient pas à développer autant de capacités vampiriques que les vampires natifs. Il a donc décidé de créer des porteurs qui seraient né avec les pouvoirs des vampires. »

« Autrement dit, c'est une sorte d'élevage. » dit Akeno d'une voix où transparaissait une pointe de colère.

« C'est comme ça que mon père et ses Seigneurs, dont Lord Vladi prirent des épouses humaines. Ils les choisirent pieuses ou issus de familles dont on savait que de nombreux Sacred Gears avaient émergés. Les femmes étaient engrossées et les enfants étaient tués s'ils n'étaient pas porteurs. Comme le Clan Tepes étant en faveur de la dominance masculine, certains des enfants furent tués malgré le fait qu'ils étaient porteurs parce que c'était des filles. »

Les démons frémirent.

« La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été épargnée, c'est parce que mon pouvoir est très puissant. Comme vous le savez, le Sephiroth Graal est l'un des 13 Sacred Gear connu sous le nom de Longinus, les artefacts capables de détruire les dieux eux-mêmes. Son pouvoir me met en contact direct avec le Principe de Vie qui déverse en moi les connaissances sur la façon dont sont fait les âmes et la vie, sur le concept de la mort et sur des centaines d'autres choses… »

« C'est dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rias.

« Ces connaissances rongeaient déjà mon âme avant son activation et maintenant le processus va s'accélérer…Bientôt je ne serais plus du tout à même de ressentir et puis je serais consumée. Mais il est possible que Gasper soit consumé par son pouvoir bien avant moi. »

« C'est ce qu'a voulu dire Lord Vladi ? »

Valérie hocha la tête.

« Savez-vous quel est le pouvoir du Forbidden Balor View ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il donne à son possesseur la capacité de figer momentanément le temps. » répondit Rias. « Sa portée est cependant limité à son champs visuel et sa durée, par sa maîtrise du Sacred Gear. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce pouvoir pourrait mener à la mort...»

« C'est parce que vous ne voyez cela que du point de vue théorique. Moi j'ai assisté à la longue descente aux enfers de Lady Vladi, l'épouse de Lord Vladi. Contrairement aux autres Seigneurs vampire, il ne l'a pas seulement épousée, il était amoureux d'elle et sa mort fut un déchirement pour lui. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Hariel.

Il avait bien une hypothèse mais il préférait que Valérie le confirme.

« Elle a perdu la tête. Le temps lui filait entre les doigts. Il lui arrivait de se lever le matin et soudain c'était déjà le soir. Il lui arrivait de parler à des gens puis que ceux-ci disparaissent. »

« Gasper activait son pouvoir dans l'utérus de sa mère. » dit Hariel, ses soupçons confirmés.

« Et la seul chose qu'il voyait, c'était sa mère qu'il ne cessait de figer sans le vouloir. »

« Mon D… » murmura Yuuto sans finir sa phrase.

« Est-ce qu'elle est devenu folle au point de mettre fin à ses jours ? » demanda Hariel.

Valérie le regarda avec des yeux vides.

« Il est possible qu'elle l'aurait fait. » dit-elle après un moment. « Mais elle n'en à pas eu le temps, elle s'est faite tué avant cela. »

« Quelqu'un s'en est pris à l'épouse d'un Seigneur Vampire ? Dans son château ? » s'étonna Akeno.

« Un opposant politique ? » supputa Hariel.

Valérie secoua la tête.

« Rien de tout cela. Celui qui la tuée, c'est Gasper…ou plutôt la chose qui est en lui. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Hariel.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que Lady Vladi et la majorité des sages femmes sont mortes ce soir là. Le Seigneur Vladi refuse d'en parler à quiconque et la seule survivante, une sage-femme, à basculé dans la folie. La seule chose qu'on a pu tirer d'elle avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un mutisme total c'était quelque chose à propos du fait que l'enfant n'avait pas forme humaine, qu'il était les ténèbres, les ténèbres qui dévore tout. Je n'ai jamais su s'il fallait prendre cela au sens littéral ou non. »

Dans le groupe, plus personne ne parlait.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, le Seigneur Vladi est différent des autres Seigneurs Vampire, il ne méprise pas les autres espèces ou les femmes. Cependant il n'a pas bougé quand les autres vampires s'en sont pris à son fils. »

« Vous voulez dire… » commença Hariel avant de s'arrêter.

Sa bouche était sèche.

« Les abus physiques ont été nombreux. Les moqueries également. Mais il a surtout été seul. Je crois que si Lord Vladi n'a rien fait c'est parce qu'il en veut à son fils de la mort de sa femme. »

Personne ne dit rien. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à dire. Hariel sentit des larmes piquer ses yeux. Il les essuya rapidement. Gasper n'avait pas besoin qu'on le plaigne, il avait besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui.

0o0o0

Dès que les préparatifs de l'assaut furent finis. Le groupe, auquel s'était ajouté une dizaine de vampire supplémentaire, s'apprêta à partir.

Hariel se trouvait dans la chambre de Gasper depuis qu'ils avaient fini leur discussion. Rias toqua discrètement à la porte pour prévenir son neveu de leur départ.

« Je ne viens pas avec vous » chuchota-t-il dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Rias allait répliquer mais Hariel poursuivi.

« Il fait veiller sur Gasper. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille seul. »

« Ce n'est pas la seul raison. »

Ce n'était pas une question si bien qu'Hariel n'y apporta pas de réponse. Rias soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

« Il faudra que nous en parlions. Pas ici et pas maintenant mais il faudra que nous en parlions » dit elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Hariel hocha la tête. Rias eut un petit sourire et lui caressa les cheveux avant de partir.

Hariel se recoiffa puis retourna s'assoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait à côté du lit du jeune démon-vampire endormis.

Comme cela faisait près de 24 heures qu'il n'avait pas dormis, il commença à somnoler. Il dut même s'assoupir car un il fut réveillé par un gémissement. Papillonnant des yeux, il vit que Gasper commençais à bouger et à se réveiller.

Se levant de sa chaise, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha sur l'enfant. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux carmin, Hariel sourit.

« Bienvenue parmi nous » dit-il.

Il eu juste le temps de voir les pupilles de Gasper se mettre à briller avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Hariel cligna des yeux, surpris. Entendant des sanglots dans son dos, il se retourna pour voir Gasper, assis sur le sol et la tête dans ses genoux.

Son premier réflexe fut de penser à une téléportation, mais se souvenant du pouvoir du jeune vampire, il comprit que, sous la surprise, Gasper avait arrêté le temps pour s'éloigner de lui.

Tendant l'oreille, Hariel put discerner ce que disait l'enfant plus âgé à travers ses sanglots.

« Désolé, désolé, le ferais plus, suis désolé »

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'il n'était plus Harry Potter mais il se souvenait encore très bien qu'il avait l'habitude lui aussi de dire ce genre de chose. Plaquant sur son visage un petit sourire rassurant, il alla s'assoit à côté de Gasper. Mettant ses jambes sur le côté, il les recouvrit de sa jupe et se mit à parler.

Au début, c'était surtout un babillage sans vraiment d'intérêt destiné surtout à rassurer le jeune vampire. Il lui présenta même Proteus.

La petite boule métamorphe se mit à roucouler et à se parer de centaines de couleurs quand le jeune démon réussit à convaincre son homologue plus âgé de le toucher.

« Je sais ce que tu as vécu. » dit finalement Hariel alors que Gasper caressait Proteus qui ronronnait sur ses genoux.

Gasper s'était figé en entendant cela.

« Les brimades, les moqueries, l'isolement…le rappel perpétuel qu'on est rien de plus qu'une gêne, qu'un fardeau »

 _Estime toi heureux que nous t'ayons recueillit, ingrat !_

 _Tu as de la chance que nous ayons du cœur, n'importe qui t'aurais abandonné dans le premier orphelinat venu. Sois en reconnaissant._

Les mots de son oncle et de sa tante résonnaient à ses oreilles, aussi claire que quand ils les lui disaient. L'inconvénient d'avoir une mémoire aussi parfaite que la sienne.

« Moi aussi j'ai vécu ça…il y a longtemps et pendant seulement 5 ans…je n'arrive pas à concevoir que toi tu ais vécu cela toute ta vie…Mais c'est finit maintenant. » dit finalement Hariel.

Gasper tourna sa tête vers lui si vite qu'Hariel crut entendre un craquement.

« Ne sens-tu pas le changement en toi ? Tu n'es plus ni vampire ni humain. Lorsque ma tante à utilisé l'une de ses Pièces Démoniaques pour te ressusciter, elle a fais de toi un démon et l'un des membres de sa Suite. »

Hariel tourna les yeux vers Gasper qui semblait en proie à des émotions conflictuelles. C'était normal, après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre…

« Tu essayais de fuguer, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Hariel. « C'est pour ça que tu étais au dehors la nuit dernière. Tu as profité de la panique dû aux chasseurs pour partir. »

Gasper hésita puis hocha la tête.

« Alors mes félicitations, tu as réussit » dit Hariel en se relevant.

Le vampire leva le visage vers lui et cligna des yeux.

« En fuyant d'ici tu as rencontré ma Tante, Rias Gremory et elle a fais de toi un démon. Non seulement tu peux partir d'ici mais tu as une nouvelle famille. C'est bien non ? »

Gasper cligna des yeux pendants quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se mettent à se remplir de larmes. Hariel s'accroupie et se mit à caresser la tête du vampire qui pleurait.

0o0o0

Exterminer le reste des chasseurs ainsi que les mois et le prêtre fut tâche aisée, cependant il fallait bien avouer que les renforts vampirique n'avaient pas été de trop.

Selon le rapport de mission, auquel Hariel avait assisté accompagné de Gasper, l'affrontement s'était clôturé par un duel entre Rias et Valérie et le groupe composé du prêtre et des moines. Pour faire bonne mesure, le démon avait soufflé le repaire avec une charge assez importante de son pouvoir de destruction.

La détonation avait été tellement forte qu'Hariel l'avait ressenti même au sein des fortes protections du manoir Vladi.

Sachant que c'était le signe que sa tante allait rentrer, il commença à aider Gasper à empaqueter ses affaires. Le jeune démon s'extasia sur la garde robe de son aîné et lui demanda où il avait trouvé pareilles merveilles. En rougissant, Gasper dit que c'était Valérie qui lui en rapportait toujours plein.

C'était elle qui avait commencé à l'habiller en fille quand elle était arrivée au Manoir Vladi un peu moins de 10 ans auparavant. Comme s'était seule amie, il avait eut peur de la perdre s'il refusait alors il s'était mis à porter des vêtements féminins.

Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'on le harcelait moins quand il était vêtu ainsi. En fait les vampires Tepes dépréciaient tellement les femmes que généralement ils les ignoraient. Il avait fini par se sentir plus confiant en portant des vêtements féminin et ne portait plus que ça.

« Moi aussi je me sens mieux avec ce genre de vêtement. Et en plus ils sont beaux non ? » dit Hariel en tournant sur lui-même pour lettre en valeur les volants de sa robe.

En même temps il se disait que si c'était ça l'assurance qu'il ressentait habillé de robes, il se demandait ce que ça devait être avec des vêtements de garçons.

Rapidement la garde robe et les affaires personnelles de Gasper, peu nombreuses, furent emballés et avalés par Proteus.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on les prévient du retour du groupe expéditionnaire. Quand Hariel décréta qu'ils iraient assister au rapport fait au Seigneur Vladi, Gasper se mit à trembler et sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Mais Hariel lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire avant de l'entraîner avec lui jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

Cela fut assez rapide, l'assaut ayant été bien orchestré. C'est pour cela que tous se retrouvèrent dans le couloir peu de temps après. Hariel insista pour que Gasper se présente. Celui-ci se mit en face de Rias, le démon plus âgé juste derrière lui.

« C'est une ho…honneur de vous ren...rencontrer, Votre Grâce. J…je me nomme G…G…Gasper V…V...Vladi et j'espère pouvoir vous servir du mieux que je peux ! » cela avait été dit d'une voix forte et pressée qui démontrait sa nervosité.

« Ara ara… » dit Akeno avec un petit rire.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous Gasper » dit Rias en ignorant sa meilleure amie. « Relève-toi, inutile de t'incliner comme cela. »

Timidement, le vampire releva la tête mais garda encore les yeux baissé. Il avait repris son attitude qu'Hariel appelait « de chien battu » : il se tortillait sur place, ses bras étaient le long du corps, ses avant bras relevés et ses mains faisaient une danse frénétique l'une avec l'autre ou avec son menton. Ses pieds étaient rentres vers l'intérieur et ses genoux se touchaient.

« Kowagaranai, Kowagaranai » dit Rias avec un sourire en se penchant pour lui caresser la tête.

Aussitôt, Hariel vit l'espace autour de lui prendre une couleur rouge. Sa tante Rias ainsi qu'Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto et Valérie ne bougeaient plus. Leur corps avait prit une teinte violette qui tranchait sur la couleur rouge.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » soupira Hariel.

« Hariel-sama… » gémit Gasper en voulant se retourner.

« Ne te retourne pas ! » s'exclama Hariel d'un ton plus dur qu'il n'aurait dû.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis… »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé » dit le jeune démon pour arrêter la litanie. « Je n'aurai pas du être aussi brusque. Je voulais juste éviter d'être figé comme les autres. Tu ne peux pas les libérer ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire » geignit le vampire.

« Et en fermant les yeux ? »

« Ça ne marchera pas. Mon pouvoir fige tout ce que je vois au moment où mon pouvoir s'active. Après il garde tout figé jusqu'à ce qu'il se désactive. »

« Donc tu peux me regarder sans problème ? »

Gasper acquiesça avec un geignement. Hariel se mit alors face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait entraperçu quelques heures plus tôt dans la chambre : ses yeux scintillaient d'une lueur rouge rubis absolument magnifique alors que sa pupille était éclairée d'une lumière jaune.

« Maintenant ferme les yeux. »

« Ça ne marche pas… »

« Je sais, mais ce sera plus facile pour te concentrer. Aller, ferme les yeux.

Gasper obéit.

« C'est bien, maintenant respire profondément » dit Hariel d'une voix douce « Essai de sentir ton pouvoir essai de… »

Juste à ce moment, tout autour d'eux repris ses couleurs normales. Rias, toute étonnée, se releva et regarda son neveu et son nouveau serviteur.

« Tu vois ! Tu as réussit ! » dit Hariel avec un sourire.

« Nnnn » dit Gasper en secouant la tête « Je n'y suis pour rien, ça s'est arrêté tout seul. »

« Nous étions donc sous l'emprise de ton pouvoir ? » demanda Rias.

« Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis… »

« Inutile d'être désolé, Gasper. C'est à moi d'être désolée. »

Gasper releva la tête et cligna des yeux de surprise.

« En tant que ta maîtresse et ton Roi, mon pouvoir devrait automatiquement arriver à juguler le tien. Si tu as encore des problèmes avec le Forbidden Balor View, alors c'est que mon pouvoir n'est pas suffisant pour t'aider et donc que c'est moi qui suis en faute. »

S'approchant doucement, elle s'accroît et tendis les mains pour prendre doucement celles de Gasper.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ensemble, nous pourrons y remédier. Je t'aiderai à maîtriser ton pouvoir, d'accord ? »

Les yeux encore pleins de larmes, Gasper hocha la tête.

« Bien, maintenant il nous faut partir. » repris Rias en se relevant et en époussetant sa jupe. « Notre mission est terminé et nous devons rentrer. »

C'est alors que Gasper comprit qu'en partant, il allait devoir aussi abandonner Valérie. Il se tourna vers la jeune vampire et courut dans ses bras.

« Là, là, mon petit Gasper » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Son visage qui était jusque là resté inexpressif, se teinta de douceur et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter ! » cria Gasper en pleurant.

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas te voir partir. Mais souviens-toi, nous sommes des vampires, des êtres éternels. Que ce soit dans dix ans, dans cent ans ou même dans mille ans, nous nous retrouverons, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Gasper acquiesça mais continua à verser des larmes. Rias le laissa pleurer tout son saoul sans l'interrompre. Après tout, il disait au revoir à la seule vraie famille qu'il n'ai jamais eu.

Finalement ses larmes se tarirent et ils purent partir. Depuis le cercle de transport, main dans la main avec Hariel, Gasper utilisait l'autre pour faire au revoir à celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de disparaître fut son sourire sincère.

Une fois que la magie se fut dissipée, le sourire de Valérie s'effaça. Il ne devait plus réapparaître avant longtemps.

0o0o0

Peu habitué à la magie des démons, Gasper s'était serré contre Hariel au moment du transport et avait eu du mal à le lâcher. Il était très nerveux de se sentir entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas (ou du moins pas encore) et se raccrochait à la seule valeur sûr du moment comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Fort heureusement, Rias avait fait passé le mot et les seuls personnes qui les attendaient dans la salle de transfert était Lord Zeoticus et Grayfia.

« Tadaima, Oto-sama » dit Rias alors qu'elle s'inclinait devant son père.

Derrière elle, ses serviteurs et Hariel firent de même. Gasper les regarda paniqué un moment avant de faire de même.

« Okaeri, Rias » dit Zeoticus en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Et bienvenue à toi aussi Gasper Vladi »

« Je…je vous remercie Sei…Seigneur » dit le vampire en s'inclinant à nouveau.

« Greyfia va te conduire à ta chambre, jeune Vladi. Rias, j'aurai besoin de te voir dans mon bureau. »

« Hai, Oto-sama » dit Rias en sortant avec son père suivit par ses serviteurs à l'exception de Gasper.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Vladi-sama. » dit Greyfia en s'inclinant.

Gasper se remis dans sa position de chien battue et rougissant en regardant autour de lui.

« Daijoubu » dit Hariel. « Je viens avec toi. »

Le regard que Gasper lui lança était empli de reconnaissance.

0o0o0

La chambre de Vladi était peu différente des autres chambres du palais : grande, fastueuse et en même temps bien agencé. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus habituel à ceci près que le grand lit avait été remplacé par un magnifique cercueil de bois sombre. Sur le couvercle était incrusté le blason des Gremory en métal doré décoré de rubis et juste en dessous une plaque indiquait le nom de Gasper.

Voyant qu'elle intimidait le jeune vampire, Greyfia s'excusa et laissa les deux jeunes garçons seuls.

Ils étaient encore tout les deux en train de ranger la garde robe de Gasper quand Rias revint. Elle était accompagnée d'Avicenne qu'elle avait mandé pour une auscultation de son nouveau serviteur.

Confiant en Hariel qui lui assurait que tout se passerait bien, Gasper subit la visite médicale sans trop paniquer. En fait, il ne figea le médecin qu'une seule fois.

Juste après, le vampire s'était senti fatigué. Sa nervosité avait mit son corps à rude épreuve et il avait besoin de récupérer. Hariel et Rias restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avant de partir.

Rias bailla et dit qu'il sert bien qu'ils dorment au moins quelques heures. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils pouvaient au moins dormir jusqu'à midi sans trop bouleverser leur cycle de sommeil. L'après midi serait assez dur mais qu'à cela ne tienne.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire avant » dit Hariel alors que sa tante ouvrait la porte de sa chambre qui se trouvait près de celle de Gasper.

Après tout, il était normal que ses serviteurs vivent près d'elle.

Parcourant les longs couloirs, il laissa derrière lui les parties du palais réservés à la famille et alla jusqu'à celle des invités. Il alla jusqu'à une chambre précise et frappa à la porte.

Il n'y eu aucune réponses.

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda sa montre et se frappa le front. Bien sûr ! C'était normal qu'il ne soit pas dans sa chambre à cette heure. Décidément ce court voyage avec les vampires avait totalement chamboulé sa perception du temps. Il sourit quand il pensa à quel point le jeune vampire qui dormait en ce moment avait rendu cette affirmation plus que vrai.

Arrivant enfin à destination, il sut que la personne qu'il cherchait s'y trouvait à cause des bruits qui provenaient de la salle.

Ouvrant la porte, il vit Maître Argai qui frappait dans un sac de sable en utilisant son art martial. Hariel pouvait voir la magie qui renforçait le simple sac qui aurait volé en éclat au moindre coup s'il ne l'avait pas été.

« Je vois que tu es de retour Hariel-kun. » dit l'homme sans se retourner.

« Shisho » dit simplement le jeune démon.

Le maître d'arts martiaux se retourna alors. Hariel était à genoux sur le sol, les mains sur les cuisses et la tête baissé.

« Entraînez-moi s'il vous plaît Shisho. »

« Il me semble que je le fais déjà »

« Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé à renforcer mon corps. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Entraînez-moi à être un combattant. Onegaishimasu ! »

L'homme s'avança vers l'enfant et s'accroupie devant lui.

« Pourquoi veux-tu t'entraîner ? »

« Pour devenir fort »

« Pourquoi veux-tu devenir fort ? »

« Pour que plus personne ne sois blessé par ma faute. »

Proteus, toujours autour du cou d'Hariel, se mit à roucouler doucement, comme pour réconforter son maître.

« Te soumettras-tu à mon entraînement ? »

« Aussi longtemps que je pourrais…Shisho »

« Bien » dit le maître démon en se relevant.

0o0o0

Pendant le reste du mois d'août, Hariel commença une nouvelle routine. Il menait de nombreuses choses de front. D'un côté il y avait son entraînement aux arts martiaux, de l'autre il avait commencé à écrire ses différents mémoires. Bien sûr il se dégageait du temps pour être avec Gasper qui passait ses journées avec Rias et ses serviteurs pour s'habituer à eux.

Bien que ce ne soit pas très visible avec son air neutre, on pouvait dire que Koneko était contente de la présence de Gasper. C'était le premier compagnon de son âge qu'elle avait et c'était normal qu'elle cherche à créer des liens. Cependant c'était difficile à dire en particulier parce que la jeune fille ne cessait de l'asticoter notamment en lui courant après avec des gousses d'ail à la main…tout en conservant son air neutre et détaché bien entendu.

Il y avait aussi bien sur l'entraînement de Gasper. Rias passait de nombreuses heures par jour avec lui pour l'aider à contrôler son pouvoir mais il n'y avait aucun progrès de ce côté-là. Pire, il semblait même que Gasper régressait.

Cela était allé encore plus mal à l'approche de la rentrée quand Lord Zeoticus ordonna que Rias le prenne avec elle au lycée. Bien sûr, comme l'Académie n'était toujours pas ouvert aux garçons, il ne pourrait pas être inscrit comme élève mais ils avaient d'autres solutions.

Les travaux avaient bien avancés si bien que l'ancien bâtiment n'était déjà plus utilisé et avait été vidé. Ils pourraient donc y installer une chambre pour Gasper avec tout le confort.

Pour qu'ils puissent facilement rester en contact, Hariel apprit à Gasper à se servir d'un ordinateur. Ils commencèrent par les fonctions de base puis par internet et l'envoi de mail. Ils continuèrent avec des choses plus pointues, Gasper s'étant révélé assez doué avec la technologie.

Un jour qu'ils parlaient des différents réseaux sociaux, Gasper s'enthousiasma de la façon dont il pouvait rencontrer les autres sans pour autant avoir besoin de leur parler directement. Hariel se dit que ce serait alors vraiment difficile pour lui de conclure des contrats s'il ne voulait pas rencontrer les gens. Une idée assez folle lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment là.

Interrompant la discussion, il entraîna Gasper jusqu'au bureau de son grand-père qui écouta avec stupéfaction l'idée à la fois saugrenue et géniale que son petit fils venait d'avoir.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Gasper avait déjà passé une demi douzaine de contrats à l'aide du site internet qu'Hariel avait mit en place. C'était simple, il suffisait au jeune vampire de dialoguer avec les gens par mail ou chat et ils passaient des contrats ensemble.

Cette nouvelle de cette nouvelle façon de passer les contrats parvint aux oreilles d'Ajuka Beelzebuth qui se montra très intéressé par le concept et qui décida de l'étudier pour, peut-être, le généraliser.

Hariel était tellement content d'avoir capté l'attention du Maoh scientifique de cette façon que ses chevilles ne désenflèrent pas avant au moins une semaine.

0o0o0

Hariel se présenta à la porte du bureau de son grand-père. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés puisqu'il sortait de la douche qu'il avait prise après avoir été interrompu dans son entraînement. En temps normal il aurait prit me temps de les sécher complètement mais le caractère urgent de la demande lui avait fait accélérer les choses.

Il toque et entra. Étonné, il vit sa tante qui se tenait à côté du bureau de Lord Gremory.

« Onee-san ? »

« Hai » dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Mais il sonnait faux. En fait, elle semblait très fortement accablée.

Hariel avança jusqu'au bureau en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Zeoticus et Rias se regardèrent quelques instants puis Rias détourna les yeux.

« Nous avons pris la décision de sceller Gasper. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama Hariel. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est ma faute » dit Rias d'une voix tremblotante. « Je ne suis pas capable de maîtriser son pouvoir. Il…il est bien trop fort… »

« Alors vous décidez de vous en débarrasser ? » cria Hariel.

« Ce n'est que temporaire. Nous attendrons que ta tante devienne plus forte pour maîtriser le pouvoir du Forbidden Balor View. »

« Mais…mais…mais…et Gasper…que… »

« Il est d'accord. En fait, c'est lui qui a proposé un scellement total. »

« Non… » murmura Hariel.

« Je voulais pouvoir le faire sortir la nuit mais il a refusé, il a dit que ce serait mieux comme ça. »

« Non ! Je refuse ! Je vais parler à Gasper et… »

« Il est trop tard. » dit Rias « Le sceau à déjà été mis en place. »

« Quoi ? Mais…mais pourquoi ? Sans me le dire ? »

« Gasper ne voulait pas que tu le sache avant que ce soit fait. Il ne voulait pas non plus devoir te dire au revoir. Il a toujours son ordinateur donc tu pourras lui envoyer les messages mais il a tenu à écrire cette lettre pour toi. »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe qu'Hariel prit en tremblant.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu l'enfermer ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire. »

Rias baissa les yeux.

« Il parvenait de moins en moins à contrôler son pouvoir en fait. Plus il essayait et échouait et plus il perdait confiance en lui. »

Hariel le savait, la confiance en soi était primordiale pour contrôler un pouvoir. Sans confiance en soit on a vite fais de perdre le contrôle.

« Je…je n'étais pas au courent. Il ne m'a rien dit »

« Il ne voulait pas te faire de la peine ou que tu t'inquiète » dit Rias en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il fixait la lettre qui se trouvait dans ses mains.

Son grand-père et sa tante se regardèrent à nouveau et décidèrent de le laisser.

Au bout d'un moment il se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il allait en sortir la mettre mais il sentit un sanglot lui serrer la gorgé. Il appuya sa main sur ses yeux et se mit à respirer fort pour se calmer. Une fois que ce fut fait, il sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

« _Hariel-sama_

 _Même si nous continuerons à nous parler par mail, je trouvais ce moyen trop impersonnel pour vous dire ce que j'ai à vous dire._

 _D'abord, merci. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fais pour moi. Je n'ai à présent plus peur de dire que vous êtes mon ami et soyez assuré que je suis le votre._

 _Ensuite, ne vous en voulez pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute tout comme ce n'est pas la faute de Rias-sama. Elle est triste parce qu'elle pense qu'elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse envers moi mais je sais qu'un jour elle le fera. Peut être pas tout de suite, peut-être dans dix ans, ou cent ans ou même mille ans. L'immortalité a cela de bon que nous ne sommes pas pressé. Nous nous reverrons Hariel-sama, vous n'avez pas failli à votre ami._

 _Que je sois enfermé ne me dérange pas. Je suis seul et j'ai de quoi manger et jouer, je ne manque de rien. Et si je me sens seul, je vais devant mon ordinateur et je parle avec vous ou Rias-sama ou Akeno-san ou Yuuto-San ou Koneko-san…j'ai plein d'amis et je peux être tout le temps avec eux même sans les voir._

 _A demain ou dans dix ans, cent ans ou mille ans,_

 _Votre ami_

 _Gasper Vladi_ »

Hariel était en larme quand il finit de lire la lettre. Il n'avait put empêcher ses larmes de couler et elles formaient à présent deux torrents salés de chaque côté de son visage.

Jetant la lettre, il se précipita au dehors.

La mince feuille de papier se mit à flotter et finalement retomba sur le bureau de Lord Zeoticus qui était encombré de papiers et compte rendus sur les travaux et les modifications administratives de l'Académie Kuoh. Juste à côté d'elle, il y avait une liste, celle des garçons préinscrits pour l'année suivante.

Il y avait bien sûr le nom de Yuuto mais aussi celui d'une cinquantaine d'autres garçons : Matsuda Ichiro, Motohama Kenji, Tachibana Chuji, Saji Genshirou, Hyodou Issei…

A suivre…

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout beau ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !

A partir du prochain chapitre, l'histoire va suivre le fil des 2 premières saisons et demi de l'anime Highschool DxD. Vous pouvez regarder ou non. En tout cas j'essaierai d'être aussi précis que possible.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des review ! A dans deux semaines !


	18. Chapitre 17 : Le Pion de Rias Gremory

V2 corrigé du chapitre 17.

Petit avertissement : je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais depuis le début la position des nom et prénom des personnages varient selon leur origine (ou l'origine du nom). Ainsi, les personnages avec un nom de types européens ont d'abord leur prénom et ensuite leur nom : Hariel Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer les noms en japonais par contre sont inversé et le nom de famille est en premier : Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko, Kiba Yuuto…comme il va y avoir beaucoup de personnage différents et que j'avais remarqué que je n'avais pas prévenu de ça ben je le dis maintenant…

* * *

Vocabulaire :

\- Senpai : se dit d'une personne qui est son aînée, qui a plus d'ancienneté. C'est surtout utilisé dans le milieu scolaire par les élèves pour appeler les élèves des classes supérieurs mais on peut l'utiliser aussi en entreprise pour appeler les employés ayant plus d'ancienneté. Il peut être utilisé seul ou accolé à un nom ou prénom.

\- Onee-sama : comme je l'ai dj dit, cela veut dire grande sœur mais ça sert aussi à une personne assez jeune pour désigner une jeune fille plus âgée, surtout si on la respecte énormément.

\- Otaku : mot rentré dans le vocabulaire courent et qui désigne une personne qui passe une grande partie de son temps à une activité d'intérieur comme les mangas, les animés, les BD, les jeux vidéos,… créant ainsi un isolement.

\- Buchou : c'est comme ça qu'on appelle une présidente de club. La Suite de Rias l'appelle pratiquement tout le temps comme ça depuis qu'ils sont un club.

\- Daijobu : demander si ça va. Peut aussi être dit en réponse pour dire si ça va bien.

\- Lolicon : contraction de _Lolita Complex_ , c'est-à-dire l'attirance pour les très jeunes ou les petites filles. Dans les mangas, les japonais semblent toujours aimer les files jeunes voir très jeune (en vrai je sais pas…mais bon, ils les lisent et ils les écrivent ces manga non ?). Le mot Lolita vient d'un personnage principal du roman éponyme de Nabokov qui raconte l'histoire d'un homme attiré par les très jeunes filles et qui tombe amoureux d'une fille de 13 ans : Lolita. C'est devenu un nom pour désigner les toutes jeunes filles qu'on a sexualisé ou sur lequel des hommes fantasment. La contrepartie masculine est le Shotacon, _Shota complex_ , l'amour des très jeunes garçons (que ce soit par des hommes ou des femmes mûres)

\- Betsuni : rien, je n'ai rien dit

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 17 : le Pion de Rias Gremory / Rias Gremory no Pawn

.

Oubliant toute bienséance et toutes les manières qui lui avaient été inculqués, Hariel volait à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs de l'imposante demeure des Gremory. Il zigzaguait entre les membres du personnel et faillit renverser une servante au détour d'un couloir. La pauvre Démone poussa un petit cri et tomba en arrière, les draps qu'elle portait s'éparpillant autour d'elle. Sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter, Hariel lui cria un « Gomen nasai » en jetant un sort pour que les draps soient nouveaux pliés.

Enfin, il se posa devant la porte du bureau de son grand-père et replia ses ailes. Reprenant un rythme de respiration plus normale, il rajusta sa lavallière puis passa ses mains sur le corsage de sa robe avant de descendre jusqu'à sa jupe pour en faire disparaître des grains de poussière imaginaires. Satisfait, il ouvrit la porte et entra sans s'annoncer.

Il y avait déjà foule dans le bureau. En plus de son grand-père, sa grand-mère était aussi présente. Il y avait aussi son oncle Sirzechs, Greyfia et Millicas. Hariel était bon dernier.

« Est-ce vrai Ojii-sama ? Rias-onee-sama a trouvé l'un de ses Pion ? »

Hariel était en train de mettre la touche finale à un article qu'il écrivait pour le magazine de la Société Américaine de Mathématiques, une version abrégée de ses travaux de mémoire sur le processus de résolution de la Conjecture de Poincaré, quand Heathcliff l'avait interrompu. Sur le coup cela avait énervé Hariel. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé quand il travaillait, surtout sur un problème comme celui-ci. La Conjecture de Poincaré était l'un des problèmes les plus épineux de ce siècle. Basé sur une hypothèse énoncée par le mathématicien français Henri Poincaré en 1904, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse. Hariel avait décidé de faire de ce problème son sujet de mémoire en résumant les différentes avancées faites au cours de ce siècle. Son ambition était de présenté une solution viable à ce problème en guise de thèse mais il se rendait compte au fur et à mesure de ses recherches que sa résolution prendrait peut être plus de temps qu'il pensait même avec son intelligence. Du temps, il en avait, ce n'était pas un problème, l'avantage d'être un jeune génie immortel, mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer des années et des années sur un problème pour valider son doctorat en mathématique. Il envisageait déjà de chAnger de sujet de thèse tout en continuant ce mémoire qui lui portait sur les nerfs en lui rappelant son orgueil.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que l'avait trouvé Heathcliff ce qui lui avait valu d'être plutôt mal reçu. Cependant quand il lui avait expliqué la raison de son interruption, Hariel avait tout abandonné pour se précipiter vers le bureau de son grand-père non sans s'être auparavant excusé de son attitude auprès de son majordome.

« Pas « un » pion Hariel-kun » répondit Sirzechs à la place de son père. « « Son » pion. »

« Masaka… » murmura Hariel.

Tous les Démons qui recevaient des Pièces Démoniaques recevaient un jeu complet de quinze pièces : une reine, deux cavaliers, deux fous, deux tours et huit pions. Un Démon pouvait choisir de ne pas toutes les utiliser mais il était possible aussi d'utiliser plusieurs Pièces du même type pour un seul Démon. Le Pion avait beau être considéré comme une pièce de base, il n'en était pas moins un puissant atout.

Dans un jeu, les Cavaliers avaient la vitesse et l'endurance, les Tours, la force et la résistance, les Fou, la puissance magique et les Reine cumulaient les trois en plus ou moins grande quantité. Le Pion, lui, avait la capacité d'être Promu en territoire ennemi ou par accords de son roi lors d'un duel, c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait, pour le temps d'un combat, avoir les caractéristiques de l'une des autres pièces à l'exception du roi. Cela en faisait un allié très puissant et qui pouvait chAnger l'issu du combat par exemple si plusieurs Pions s'infiltrent dans le camp ennemi et deviennent des Reines.

Mais ce ne serait pas le cas de Rias car si ce Pion était son Pion Unique alors cela voulait dire qu'elle avait utilisé l'intégralité de ses huit pièces Démoniaques pour le ressusciter. Cela voulait dire aussi que cet être était si puissant qu'il avait fallu tant de pièce pour supporter son pouvoir lorsque son corps était revenu à la vie.

Hariel se mit à trembler d'excitation e pensant à un être aussi puissant.

« Comment a-t-elle pu rencontrer quelqu'un comme cela à Kuoh ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un magicien ? Un elfe ? Une divinité ? Un Yokai ? »

« C'est un lycéen » dit Sirzechs avec un petit sourire.

« Un…un lycéen ? Est-ce qu'il vient d'une famille de prêtre ? Ou de chevalier ? »

« Non, il vient d'une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. En fait, lui-même est un garçon normal à une exception près… »

« Sacred Gear ? »

« Exact »

C'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Seule la possession d'un Sacred Gear avait pu rendre ce lycéen suffisamment puissant pour nécessiter l'utilisation de huit Pions pour sa résurrection.

« Lequel ? » demanda Hariel après un instant.

« Rias ne le dit pas, je pense qu'elle ne le sait pas encore exactement. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle il a été tué. » dit Zeoticus.

« Tué ? »

« Assassiné devrais-je dire. Un Ange Déchu s'est fait passer pour une humaine afin de le tuer. »

Contrairement aux Démons et aux Anges, les Anges Déchus n'avaient aucun moyen de ressusciter d'autres êtres pour en faire l'un des leurs. Les Démons avaient les Pièces Démoniaques tandis que les Anges possédaient un système similaire à base de cartes à jouer. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas eu chez les Anges déchu de membre suffisamment intelligent pour créer un système similaire. D'après ce que savait Hariel, le plus éminent de leurs scientifiques, Azazel, en aurait probablement été capable mais il ne s'intéressait qu'à ses études sur les Sacred Gears.

C'est leur impossibilité à renforcer leur rang qui poussait les Anges Déchus à tuer les porteurs de Sacred Gears. Comme cela, ni les Anges ni les Démons ne pourraient les utiliser pour ré forcer leurs rangs. De plus, avec le rituel approprié il leur était possible de voler le Sacred Gear à la mort du porteur.

« En tout cas » dit Venelana « Elle n'a pas perdu de temps, cela fait à peine deux semaine que les cours ont commencés… »

Hariel soupira.

« J'ai envie de le rencontrer… » soupira-t-il.

C'est alors que idée naquit dans son esprit, une idée qui fit jaillir un grand sourire inquiétant sur le visage du jeune garçon.

« Arara… » dit Venelana avec un petit sourire « On dirait que notre Hariel à une idée. »

« Il va encore demander l'impossible à Jii-sama » dit à son tour Millicas.

Même Greyfia sourit. Zeoticus, lui, soupira et attendit la bombe.

« Ojii-sama » dit Hariel dont le sourire s'était fait innocent. « J'ai quelque chose à te demander »

Zeoticus frémit. Il allait refuser mais devant le sourire désarmant de son petit fils, il abdiqua. Quoique Hariel désirait, il finissait toujours par l'obtenir.

0o0o0

Hyoudou Issei était un jeune lycéen japonais de 16 ans, dans la fleur de l'âge et de sa libido. Moyen en cours, moyen en sport, il excellait dans une seule chose : désirer passionnément les femmes.

Mais depuis peu, Hyoudou Issei était aussi autre chose. Il était un Démon.

Tout avait commencé avec Yuuma-chan. Yuuma-chan avait été le début de tout. Yuuma-chan était une jolie jeune fille qui avait proposé à Issei de sortir avec elle. Elle était mignonne, timide et semblait éperdument amoureuse. Cela suffisait à ce jeune homme empli de l'énergie de sa jeunesse. Pendant leur premier rendez-vous il s'était comporté comme un gentleman, c'était un puceau après tout. Cela n'avait pas empêché Yuuma-chan de l'assassiner.

Car Yuuma-chan n'était pas humaine, c'était un Ange Déchu. Alors que le crépuscule approchait, elle avait repris sa véritable forme, celle d'une femme adulte aux longues ailes noires avant de le transpercer avec une lance de lumière. La lumière n'était pas mortelle pour les humains au contraire des Démons. Mais se faire transpercer le bide l'était. C'est comme ça qu'il était mort.

Juste avant de mourir ses yeux étaient tombés sur un prospectus qu'une fille aux vêtements bizarre lui avait donné. Ça ressemblait à un logo promotionnel de RPG, une sorte de cercle magique avec une rose au centre…ou peut être était-ce un G…

Toujours est-il qu'il s'était mis à penser à Gremory-senpai. Une fille de 3ème année et la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Il l'avait vu la veille alors qu'il se cachait avec ses amis près du vieux bâtiment et avait été subjugué par ses longs cheveux rouges sang et ses yeux mi bleu mi verts. Comme par miracle, le papier s'était mis à briller et Gremory-senpai était là. Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait vivre et il avait répondu oui.

C'est alors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans son mit comme tout les matins. A l'école, Motohama et Matsuda, ses deux meilleurs amis et associés dans le crime de matage de filles en petites tenues, ne se souvenait plus de Yuuma-chan alors qu'ils étaient présent quand elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Même son numéro avait disparu de son portable.

Croyant à un rêve, il avait repris une vie normale à ceci près que d'étranges choses se passaient en lui. Il se sentait différent, plus comme avant. Il avait eu la confirmation le soir même quand, dans la chambre de l'un de ses amis, il avait vu comme en plein jour dans la chambre alors qu'elle était éteinte pour mieux profiter de l'anime érotique qu'ils regardaient. Pensant à un problème il avait voulu rentrer chez lui et s'était rendu compte que tout lui paraissait clair autour de lui alors que la nuit était très sombre.

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué que ses pas l'avaient ramené dans le parc où il était mort la première fois. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il fut attaqué par un autre Ange Déchu, un homme cette fois, vêtu d'un trench et d'un fédora très typé détective de films noirs. L'Ange Déchu l'avait transpercé de sa lance et pour la première fois, Issei avait sentit la brûlure de la lumière lui déchirer les entrailles.

C'était une douleur atroce, comme si son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, comme si un feu avait prit naissance dans ses tripes et faisait bouillir son sang.

Alors qu'il voyait une nouvelle fois la mort arriver, il avait eut le temps de voir Gremory-senpai apparaître dans un cercle de lumière rouge avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Tout cela pour se réveiller le lendemain en croyant avoir encore fait un rêve étrange jusqu'à ce que, en découvrant qu'il était nu et en soulevant les draps pour chercher ses sous-vêtement, il avait trouvé Gremory-senpai, encore endormi et surtout totalement nue.

Sa réaction avait été immédiate (c'était un puceau après tout) et il était tombé du lit. C'est à ce moment-là que Gremory-senpai s'était réveillée et s'était assise sur le lit, dans sa glorieuse nudité, sa poitrine ronde et généreuse rebondissant à chacun de ses mouvements.

C'est alors qu'elle lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'elle était un Démon et qu'il était son serviteur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle qu'il avait entendu les bruits de pas de sa mère dans l'escalier qui montait pour le réveiller.

Bien évidemment, malgré le fait qu'il lui ait demandé de ne pas rentrer, elle l'avait fait quand même et avait trouvé son fils couché sur une jeune fille, tout deux dans le plus simple appareil. En fait ce qui s'était passé c'est que, dans l'urgence, Issei avait voulu couvrir le corps de Gremory-senpai avec sa couverture et était pratiquement tombé sur elle. Mme Hyoudou s'était figé sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille nue dans le lit de son fils dise un simple « bonjour » sans paraître gêné le moins du monde. La mère d'Issei avait répondu à la salutation avant de ressortir sans un état second en refermant la porte.

Cela n'empêchait pas Issei et sa compagne de l'entendre se précipiter vers son mari en annonçant que leur fils était nu avec une fille (occidentale en plus) toute aussi nue.

Issei, qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son caleçon, s'était effondré au sol en se demandant comment il allait expliquer la situation à sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Dans un état de panique extrême il tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il refusait de ne pas se rappeler le moment où il avait perdu sa virginité.

Cela ne semblait pas avoir affecté la jeune fille qui semblait aussi se ficher qu'Issei voit son corps nu et en particulier sa poitrine ronde décoré de tétons d'un rose tendre. Le jeune adolescent avait remercié le ciel quand elle lui dit qu'il pouvait regarder tant qu'il voulait. C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'elle se rhabillait, quelle s'était enquit de son abdomen.

Un peu lent, il n'avait pas comprit que ce qui s'était passé la veille et l'avant ville était réel. Elle lui dit que pour le guérir elle avait du se coller à lui toute nue mais elle le rassura sur le fait qu'elle était toujours vierge…et lui aussi. Issei ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou non.

Étrangement, ses parents avaient été anormalement peu intrusifs et relativement compréhensifs quand ils étaient tout les deux descendu pour le petit déjeuner. En revanche, leur arrivée ensemble au lycée avait fait sensation. Les garçons jalousaient tous Issei et auraient bien voulu être à sa place quand aux filles, elles, s'étaient plainte qu'une telle mésalliance pouvait salir leur chère Rias-onee-sama.

Rias avait laissé son nouveau serviteur à l'entrée du lycée en lui faisant savoir quelle l'enverrai chercher. Cela l'avait laissé aux prises avec la vindicte de ses meilleurs amis mais aujourd'hui il avait un avantage sur eux. Lui, il avait vu des seins pour de vrai.

Le messager de Rias-senpai s'était avéré être Kiba Yuuto, le prince de Kuoh. Issei, comme tous les autres garçons « normaux » détestait ce prince charmant qui avait toute les filles à ses pieds. Il y avait cependant de quoi. Kiba était beau, gentil, intelligent…bref, l'homme parfait que les filles détestaient traîner avec Issei le pervers parce qu'il risquait d'être « pollué ».

Kiba l'avait amené dans le vieux bâtiment réservé au Club de Recherche Occulte, dans une pièce richement décorée avec deux canapés autour d'une table basse au centre et au fond un grand bureau de bois sculpté décoré de dorures. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint et de tableau et des chandeliers éclairaient la pièce. Mais ce qui avait attiré l'œil de l'adolescent c'était la jeune fille assise sur l'un des canapés en train de manger de la gelée de haricot rouge sucrée.

Un corps frêle, un visage poupin, et une allure qui faisait fondre garçons comme fille, Toujou Koneko était vraiment la mascotte du lycée…selon Issei.

Voyant une douche dans un coin du bureau (oui, il y avait une douche dans le local du club) et reconnaissant la forme exquise et parfaite de Rias-senpai, il s'était mis à s'exciter tout seul jusqu'à ce que Koneko-chan lui dis d'un ton froid qu'il était un être dégoûtant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Issei avait vu une jeune fille de l'âge de Rias-senpai, avec de longs cheveux noir coiffés en queue de cheval elle s'était avancée et s'était présenté comme Himejima Akeno, la vice-présidente du club. Mais Issei savait déjà qui elle était, comme tout les hommes il connaissait la numéro 2 des idoles du lycée, la parfaite incarnation de la Yamato Nadeshiko, la femme parfaite aux regards des standards japonais.

Avec trois beautés pareilles (en comptant Rias-senpai), c'était le meilleur club du monde entier à ses yeux. Il s'en sentait devenir étroit dans son pantalon.

C'est juste après que Rias, était sortie de la douche lui avait expliqué les choses sur les Démons, les Anges Déchus et les Anges ainsi que les guerres entre eux. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'elle avait prononcé un nom qu'il croyait avoir rêvé : Amano Yuuma. La Yuuma-chan qui l'avait tuée. Par une photo, Rias lui avait prouvé qu'elle existait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était un Ange Déchu et que si personne ne se souvenait d'elle c'est qu'elle avait hypnotisé les témoins de la même façon que Rias avait fait le matin même sur les parents d'Issei.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait fait parce que sa tâche avait été accomplie : voir si Issei avait en lui quelque chose de dAngereux et le tuer si ça avait été le cas.

Repenser à cette nuit avait fait se souvenir que Yuuma-chan lui avait dit d'en vouloir à Dieu pour avoir mit…quelque chose en lui, il n'arrivait pas bien à se souvenir.

Le mot était : « Sacred Gear », mécanisme divin. L'Ange Déchu l'avait tuée parce qu'elle avait senti en lui cet objet sacré dont le pouvoir pouvait se montrer puissant.

Rias avait voulu lui montrer en dévoilant son pouvoir et lui avait demandé de se concentrer sur une image forte mais de là où il était, il pouvait voir la petite culotté noire de sa Senpai si bien que la seule émergence qu'il sentit était dans son caleçon.

Abandonnant il avait demandé pourquoi il était encore vivant. Elle lui avait alors montré un papier. Il le reconnaissait, c'était le même que la fille aux vêtements étrange lui avait donné juste avant son rendez-vous avec Yuuma-chan.

Rias dit que ce cercle magique l'avait invoqué et qu'elle avait alors ressuscité Issei en Démon pour qu'il devienne son serviteur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait vu les ailes de Rias pour la première fois, deux ailes d'un noir plus profond que la nuit et aiguisés comme des griffes. Comme répondant à un appel, Issei avait lui aussi sentit quelque chose dans son dos et s'était retourné pour voir ses propres ailes, toute aussi noire et aiguisée.

Mais Rias-senpai ne semblait pas aimer perdre du temps et l'avait mit au travail. Elle lui avait donné des feuilles de papier comme celle qui l'avait invoqué et qu'il devait aller distribuer. Issei s'était montré bien plus enthousiaste quand elle lui avait dit qu'en ayant des contrats il deviendrait plus puissant et aurait un jour ses propres serviteurs.

Il s'était dépêché de monter sur sa bicyclette en pensant à toutes ses servantes qui peuplerait un jour son harem personnel. S'il ne pouvait plus être humain, alors il serait un incube et le roi du Harem !

Ayant fini de tout distribuer, il était retourne au club où Rias-senpai l'avait envoyé répondre à un contrat à la place de Koneko-chan qui en avait déjà un autre. C'est ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre d'un otaku qui voulait habiller la jeune Démone d'un uniforme de collégienne à parler de leur manga préféré, Drago Soball pour savoir lequel de leur personnage favori était le plus fort. Il avait tenté d'y aller par un cercle magique mais celui-ci n'avait pas fonctionné et il avait dû une fois de plus emprunter sa bicyclette et frapper à la porte. La honte totale. En plus il avait tellement parlé manga qu'il n'avait fait signer aucun contrat à l'otaku.

C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'il avait été attaqué pour la troisième fois. Le ciel avait pris une teinte violette comme les deux autres fois et il avait reconnu la sensation qui parcourait son corps. C'était celle qu'il avait ressenti quand Yuuma-chan avait révélé sa vraie nature.

La femme était vêtue d'un tailleur sexy sombre avec un large décolleté et de longs cheveux violets. Disant qu'elle était là pour le détruite, elle avait fait sortir ses ailes noires. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Issei pouvait être en vie jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'Issei esquivant une lance de lumière qu'elle lui avait envoyé, elle avait vu la marque rouge au creux de sa main, la marque du clan Gremory que Rias lui avait apposé avant qu'il ne parte.

Toujours décidée à le tuer, elle avait invoqué une seconde lance de lumière qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer.

Mais Issei ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait besoin de pouvoir, il voulait le pouvoir. Se rappelant ce qu'avait dit Rias-senpai sur l'image forte et la concentration et se rappelant sa passion pour le manga Dragon Soball et son personnage préféré, il se mit à se concentré et en appellation au pouvoir caché au fond de lui. Levant le bras gauche au ciel, il avait vu apparaître une grosse gemme ronde et verte sur le dos de sa main. La puissance avait fait émerger ses ailes et un vent de pouvoir avait repoussé l'Ange Déchue.

Alors que le pouvoir continuait à affluer, une structure rouge s'était formée à partir de la pierre. Comme si donnait un coup de poing, il avait balancé son bras, projetant le pouvoir qui avait percuté son ennemie, lui arrachant ses vêtements.

Quand Issei avait à nouveau regardé son bras, celui si était recouvert du brassard de métal étincelant rouge avec ce qui ressemblait à des cornes toute aussi métallique d'une couleur jaune ocre au niveau de son poignet.

L'Ange Déchu avait dit qu'elle devait faire un rapport et s'était enfuie.

 _Au moins j'ai pu voir ses seins,_ pensa Issei, tout à ses souvenirs. _Ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que ceux de Rias-senpai mais très impressionnant quand même._

Mais après, Rias-senpai l'avait disputé parce que maintenant les Anges Déchus savaient qu'il avait été ressuscité en tant que Démon. Elle avait eu beau dire qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop parce que c'était une rencontré fortuite, Issei avait bien senti qu'elle était contrariée. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas chercher le combat et il avait accepté avant de partir.

Issei soupira en se rappelant de cela. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas en colère contre lui. Soudain, un mouvement dans son dos le fit se retourner. Il n'y avait rien. Il lui sembla voir quelque chose du coin de l'œil mais quand il se tourna dans cette direction, il ne vit rien non plus. Il se retourna pour repartir mais sursauta et tomba en arrière en voyant quelqu'un juste devant lui.

Assis sur le sol, il se mit à cligner des yeux face à la personne qui l'avait surpris. Elle était jeune, très jeune, peut-être dix ou onze ans. Pourtant, elle portait l'uniforme des lycéens de l'Académie Kuoh. Mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle ressemblait traits pour traits à Rias-senpai en plus jeune et avec des yeux verts.

« K…Kawai… » ne put s'empêcher de dire Issei à voix haute.

« Merci beaucoup » dit la petite fille avec un sourire.

« Ah…désolé…je voulais dire… » balbutia Issei.

« Daijobu, Issei-onii-chan »

« O…O…O…Onii-chan ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête. Issei se releva.

« Au fait, comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« Rias-onee-sama me l'a dit. »

« Oh…tu es la petite sœur de Rias-senpai ? »

La petite fille cligna des yeux un instant puis eut un petit sourire diabolique qui fut si rapidement remplacé par un grand sourire innocent qu'Issei se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

La petite fille secoua la tête.

« Nnn. Rias-onee-sama est ma tante, la petite sœur de ma maman…mais elle est trop jeune pour l'appeler Oba-san »

« Ça c'est sûr » répondit Issei.

Donc comme ça, Rias-senpai avait une grande sœur. Issei se demandait si elle était aussi belle et avait une aussi grosse poitrine que Rias-senpai et si elle avait les mêmes yeux bleu-vert ou alors elle les avait vert comme la petite fille. Vert ! Définitivement vert décida-t-il en imaginant un Rias adulte avec des yeux émeraudes…

« Je m'appelle Hariel » dit la petite fille en interrompant les rêveries érotiques. « Hariel Potter-Gremory. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Hariel assortit sa présentation d'une petite révérence en pinçant les côté de sa jupe, en croissant les jambes et en penchant légèrement le buste.

« Hyoudou Issei. Ravi de te rencontrer aussi Hariel-chan » dit il en s'inclinant à son tour.

« Dis, je peux t'accompagner au lycée ? »

« Et bien…oui, pourquoi pas »

« Merci beaucoup Onii-chan ! » s'exclama Hariel en se jetant au coup d'Issei et en lui faisant un bisou.

L'adolescent rougit et se mit à sourire en bavant.

 _Hariel-chan est trop mignonne ! Et elle se serre contre moi avec sa poitrine naissante…non, non, non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Sors-toi ça de la tête ! Sors-toi ça de la tête ! Sors-toi ça de la tête ! Pervers de Lolicon !_

« Onii-chan ? » demanda Hariel avec un regard interrogatif.

« C'est rien ! C'est rien ! » s'exclama Issei avec un ton paniqué en reposant Hariel au sol. « Allons-y ! Allons-y ! »

Le voyant se déplacer rapidement comme un robot un peu coincé, Hariel laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu es bizarre, Onii-chan »

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un petit cri. Se retournant, Issei faillit saigner du nez. Une jeune fille s'était cassé la figure. À quatre pattes, sa longue jupe était remontée, dévoilant sa culotte toute blanche.

La jeune fille se retourna et s'assit sur le sol. Elle portait des vêtements étranges : une longue robe avec une croix et un voile sur la tête décoré aussi d'une croix.

Hypnotisé par la blancheur de la culotte, Issei n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu ne vas pas l'aider ? » demanda Hariel.

« Si ! Si bien sûr ! »

 _Mais à quoi je pense moi,_ se dit Issei. S'il avait été plus concentré, il aurait remarqué que la voix d'Hariel s'était faite plus grave et plus sérieuse.

De son côté, Hariel, qui s'amusait décidément beaucoup à jouer les petites filles, avait tout de suite reconnu les vêtements que portait l'inconnue. C'était une bonne sœur, une religieuse. Il se méfiait un peu (normal, pour un Démon) mais il ne sentait aucune mauvaise intention venant d'elle. En fait, elle avait l'air tellement innocente qu'elle pourrait prier pour eux, même en sachant qu'ils étaient des Démons.

Issei aida la jeune fille à se relever. À ce moment là, un coup de vent fit tomber son voile, révélant une chevelure d'un blond doré et des yeux d'un très beau vert jade, d'un charme plus discret que le vert émeraude hypnotique des yeux d'Hariel.

La jeune religieuse regarda leurs mains encore uni et, rougissant, Issei la retira. Il récupéra la voile qui s'envolait et le lui ramena.

 _C'est l'incarnation de la fille rêvée, version beauté blonde,_ pensa-t-il très excité et ayant complètement oublié Hariel. _Vite, il faut que je trouve un moyen de lancer la conversation._

« Merci beaucoup » dit la jeune fille en remettant son voile.

 _«_ Ce n'est rien, vraiment. » répondit Issei en se grattant la tête

 _Vite, un sujet, un sujet,…_

« Le temps est bon aujourd'hui… »

 _Mais c'est idiot ça ! Je suis une grand-mère gâteuse ou quoi ?_

Ayant pitié de lui, Hariel se rapprocha et tira sur la jupe de la religieuse.

« Bonjour Onee-san » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ah ! Kawai » dit-elle en le voyant.

Elle tendit la main et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu as un problème, Onee-san ? » demanda Hariel avec son regard le plus innocent.

« En fait, je crois que je me suis perdu… »

« Pas de problème, Onii-chan va te guider »

« Ah…ah bon ? » s'exclama Issei.

« Bien sûr, après tout je viens aussi d'arriver et je ne connais pas la ville »

Donc après avoir ramassé les affaires de la religieuse qui s'étaient éparpillés au sol quand sa valise s'était ouverte à cause de la chute, les trois partirent.

« Tu es en voyage ? » demanda Issei en montrant la valise.

« Non, j'ai été transféré à l'église de la ville. »

« Alors tu es une nonne ? Ça explique ta tenue » dit Issei alors qu'Hariel se retenait de rire.

Décidément, sa tante s'était trouvé un Pion bien intéressant.

« En tout cas je suis contente d'être tombé sur des gens comme vous. Ça doit être la volonté de Dieu. »

« Euh…sûrement… » répondit Issei.

 _J'en doute,_ pensa Hariel.

À ce moment là, Hariel vit les yeux du nouveau Démon se poser sur la croix en argent que la jeune religieuse portait autour du cou avant de détourner les yeux quand celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

 _Il a senti le malaise que provoque le symbole de la croix chez les Démons,_ pensa Hariel. _C'est soit ça, soit il est gêné d'avoir été surpris en pleine séance de matage. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir avec lui…_

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la religieuse

« Non non, ça va… » répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

Soudain, ils entendirent des pleurs. Dans le parc à côté, un enfant était assis sur le sol et pleurait alors que son genou saignait. La nonne se précipita à ses côté et Issei et Hariel la suivirent.

« Si tu es un garçon, tu ne devrais pas pleurer une égratignure » dit-elle avec un doux sourire et en lui caressant la tête.

Puis elle plaça ses deux mains au dessus de la blessure. Les anneaux qu'elle portait aux doigts et qui étaient décorés de cristaux stylisés en forme de feuilles se mirent à briller d'une lueur verte qui fit se résorber la blessure du petit garçon sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Issei et ceux scrutateur d'Hariel.

Soudain, Issei sentit comme une pulsation dans sa main gauche.

« Tu l'as senti ? » demanda Hariel.

« S…senti quoi ? »

Mais Hariel ne répondit pas.

« Voilà, plus de bobo » dit la religieuse.

Se retournant, elle vit le visage étonné d'Issei.

« Désolé, je l'ai aidé sans y penser »

 _Tellement innocente_ , faillit renifler Hariel

« Cela à du vous surprendre » dit la religieuse alors qu'ils étaient répartis.

Elle voyait bien qu'Issei était pensif et Hariel aussi. Le jeune Démon savait (ou espérait) qu'il pensait au fait que sa main gauche, celle où se trouvait son Sacred Gear, avait réagi au pouvoir de cette fille.

« Non, non ! Je trouve juste que te pouvoirs sont étonnant ! »

« C'est vrai Onee-san ! Tu es trop forte ! » rajouta Hariel en continuant à jouer son rôle de petite fille.

« Ce sont de merveilleux pouvoirs divins qui m'ont été accordé par Dieu »

 _J'en doute,_ pensa une nouvelle fois Hariel.

« Oui…tellement merveilleux… » rajouta la religieuse.

Elle avait encore un petit sourire mais ses yeux étaient tristes. On avait l'impression qu'elle était très loin de la réalité.

« Ah ! C'est ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant la jovialité qu'elle avait montré depuis le début.

Mais Hariel sentait que ce n'était qu'une apparence.

« Tu as dit que tu devais aller à l'Église de ville et c'était la seule. »

« Tu me sauve la vie ! »

C'est alors qu'Issei posa ses yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un Démon, les yeux sur une église.

Elle n'avait rien de particulier. Un bâtiment rectangulaire de pierres blanchis à la chaux au toit pointu avec un clocher et de grands vitraux en ogives. Elle était en bordure de la ville et d'ici on pouvait la voir émerger des arbres qui recouvraient la montagne.

Mais pour Issei, c'était autre chose. Il eu l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur. Comme si le monde chavirait autour de lui, son cœur le serrait et sa vision se troublait.

« Mais…je n'ai jamais vu personne là-haut… » dit-il alors que le malaise s'estompait.

De son côté, Hariel reprenait sa respiration. Il avait déjà vu des églises, en fait, il s'était entraîné à résister au malaise que les symboles religieux provoquaient chez lui mais il lui arrivait encore d'être prit par surprise par un lieu saint.

« Je veux te remercier » dit la jeune nonne sans répondre à la question implicite d'Issei. « Tu veux m'accompagner jusque-là bas ? »

« Non ! Je…je… » balbutiait Issei.

Ses mains tremblaient encore.

« Onii-chan ! Tu vas être en retard en cours ! » s'exclama Hariel en se portant au secours du serviteur de sa tante.

« Ah ! Oui ! Il faut que j'y aille là ! »

« Dommage… » soupira la sœur en baissant les yeux.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et elle leur souri à nouveau.

« Je m'appelle Asia Argento » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Asia »

« Je suis Hyoudou Issei. Issei suffira »

« Et moi je suis Hariel, Asia-onee-chan ! »

« Hariel-chan, kawai » dit Asia en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer aussi vite des personnes aussi gentilles et attentionnés que vous pour mon premier jour au Japon. »

« Non c'est trop… » dit Issei, gêné.

« Si jamais vous avez le temps, vous pouvez venir me rendre visite à l'église. Promettez-le moi d'accord »

« Euh…très bien » dit Issei.

Hariel, lui, préféra continuer de sourire et ne dit rien.

« A la prochaine alors » dit Issei.

« Au revoir Onee-chan ! »

« Oui, j'espère que nous nous reverrons. » dit Asia en leur faisant un signe de la main.

« C'est une promesse bien imprudente que tu as faite » dit Hariel alors qu'ils étaient déjà loin.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Hariel-chan ? »

« Betsuni » soupira-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes de l'académie.

« Au fait, Hariel-chan, tu porte l'uniforme des lycéennes… » demanda Issei.

« Il me va bien, n'est ce pas ? » dit Hariel avec une pose sexy et un clin d'œil.

« Si… » répondit Issei avec un visage rouge et un grand sourire.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Issei comme il entendait la cloche sonner. « Il faut que j'y aille ! A une autre fois Hariel-chan ! »

« À une prochaine fois ! » dit Hariel en faisant de grands signes de main.

 _Et plus tôt que tu ne le crois…_

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui marque l'apparition d'Issei, le héros du manga Highschool DxD ! C'est un peu difficile de tout rendre correctement à l'écrit car c'est très visuel mais je ferai de mon mieux.

En attendant, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Le personnage d'Issei est très pervers donc il risque d'y avoir pas mal de truc pervers dans les chapitres à venir, j'espère que ça vous dérAnge pas ?

En tout cas moi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre…même si les ¾ des dialogues sont pompés de l'anime 😂.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et pour ceux qui regardent ou veulent regarder l'anime je les préviens. La fic mettra surtout en scène les événement des deux premières saisons et de la moitié de la 3ème puisqu'après, Hariel va rentrer à Poudlard.

Bisous tout le monde et à dans deux semaines !

PS : REVIEWWWWWWWWWS (s'il vous plaît 😊)


	19. Chapitre 18 : Le Petit Soldat

Vocabulaire :

\- Sensei : titre donné aux professeurs, médecins, scientifiques en ajout à leur nom ou seul.

\- Aho : idiot. Comme il y a le « ka » final qui désigne le mode interrogatif (et le point d'interrogation mais je l'ai ajouté pour vous), on pourrait le traduire en français par « Tu es idiots ou quoi ? ».

\- Maji ? : Sérieusement ?

\- Kono : Démonstratif. Utilisé avec une insulte on peut le traduire par « espèce de ». Utilisé seul, il met en suspend une insulte qui n'est pas prononcée.

\- Yarou : bâtard, trou-du-cul, fils de pute

\- Sokomade : ça suffit

\- Yappari : j'en étais sûr

\- Ojamashimasu : pourrait se traduire par « J'entre » se dit quand on rentre quelque part sans avoir eu officiellement la permission de rentrer dans un lieu. »

\- Minna : vous, vous tous, les amis. Quelqu'un peut utiliser ce mot pour désigner un groupe de personne qui lui sont liés (amis, collègues, camarades). Il désigne le groupe en général.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 18 : Le petit soldat/Shiisana no Enshin

.

Issei soupira et posa son front sur son bureau. Rias-senpai l'avait encore disputé. Il était allé la voire à la pause de midi et elle lui avait interdit de s'approcher d'Asia à nouveau. Hariel avait dû lui raconter à propos de leur rencontré ou alors elle le surveillait par un quelconque moyen.

Bon, c'est vrai que techniquement les bonnes sœurs et les religieux en général étaient en quelque sorte les ennemis des Démons et que la moindre provocation d'un côté ou de l'autre pouvaient relancer les conflits entre les Démons et les Anges, mais Asia n'était pas comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

Il n'empêche que la description de ce qui arrivait quand on était exorcisé l'avait fait frémir. Enfermé dans les limbes sans ressentir quoi que ce soit n'avait rien d'agréable.

Rias-senpai avait beau s'être excusée d'avoir été si brusque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait une nouvelle fois déçu. Mais en même temps, Asia était si gentille (et en plus très mignonne), il ne s'imaginait pas ne jamais la revoir.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit, le sortant de ses rêveries. Il soupira et se redressa. Alors que les élèves regagnaient leurs places et que ceux qui avaient désertés la classe faisaient de même, Issei se redressa et appuya sa tête sur sa main en regardant à l'extérieur.

« Hey, Issei » demanda son ami Motohama, un adolescent aux cheveux courts et à lunettes rectangulaires qui cachaient le plus souvent ses yeux scrutateurs. « Il paraît que Ushiyama-sensei est absente pour une durée indéterminée »

Ushiyama-sensei était leur professeur de mathématique, une petite femme sèche et autoritaire.

« Ah, so » répondit Issei pas vraiment intéressé.

« Oui, oui, j'en ai aussi entendu parler » ajouta son autre ami Matsuda.

Il avait de petits yeux chafouin, et les cheveux presque rasés.

« Il paraît qu'elle est en congé maternité »

« Aho ka ? Tu l'as bien regardé ? Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était dans le coma après un accident. »

« Maji ? » demanda Matsuda en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Issei soupira et abandonna ses amis à leurs délires. Il s'était déjà passé cinq minutes quand la porte coulissante de l'arrière de la classe s'ouvrit en coup de vent et qu'il n'entende un retentissant :

« Issei-onii-chan ! »

Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête qu'il reçu sur les genoux une boule d'énergie aux cheveux rouge qui s'agrippa à son cou.

« Ha…Hariel-chan » balbutia Issei en rougissant.

« Je suis tellement content de te revoir Onii-chan »

Il y eu des murmures dans la salle de classe. Les mots « lolicon » et « pervers » furent prononcés alors qu'Issei essayait de se défendre.

« Onii… »

« …chan… » dirent Matsuda et Motohama la bouche ouverte.

« Issei, kono yarou…» grinça Motohama qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Et bien… »

« Kawai » dirent plusieurs filles en se rapprochant. « Hyoudou-kun, c'est ta petite sœur ? »

« En fait… » répondit Issei en se grattant la tête.

 _Quelle chance,_ pensa-t-il, _Hariel est un vrai aimant à fille._

« Iie, mais je l'adore parce qu'il appartient à Onee-sama »

« Onee-sama ? »

« Hai, Rias-onee-sama »

Il commença à y avoir du chahut autant de la part des filles que des garçons.

« Tu es la petite sœur de Rias-onee-sama ? »

« Tu pourrais nous la présenter ? »

« C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble »

Les questions fusaient et Hariel avait cessé d'essayer d'y répondre.

« Allons, allons » dis une voix grave dans leur dos « sokomade ».

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le visage austère de vice proviseur.

« S…sensei » balbutia Issei en essayant de faire descendre Hariel de ses genoux.

« Je sais que vous devez bien connaître vos élèves mais cette position est un peu indécente Gremory-sensei. »

« G…Gremory-sensei »

Issei avait les yeux écarquilles.

« Hai ! » répondit Hariel avant de se lever et de suivre le vice principal jusqu'au tableau.

« Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de mathématique qui remplacera Ushiyama-sensei, Hariel Gremory-sensei » dit le vice principal alors qu'Hariel écrivait son nom sur le tableau en belles lettres calligraphiés.

« Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance à tous. » dit Hariel après être revenu devant les élèves. « J'espère que nous travaillerons bien ensemble »

Il prit les pans de la jupe de son uniforme et fit une petite révérence.

Personne ne parlait dans la classe tant ils étaient sonnés.

« Ma…Maji ka ? » balbutia un élève.

Comme s'il avait donné un signal, les élèves se mirent à parler tous en même temps. Certain posaient des questions au vice principal en demandant si c'était une blague tandis que d'autre s'était retournes sur leurs sièges pour parler à leurs amis.

« Shizukani ! » ordonna le vice principal d'une voix forte. « Gremory-sensei est plus que qualifié pour vous enseigner. Il est sorti en juin dernier du prestigieux Institut Technologique du Massachusetts aux États-Unis… »

« …Où j'étais entré à 7 ans » ajouta Hariel.

« ...Avec un diplôme en mathématique… »

« …Ainsi qu'un diplôme en ingénierie biologique et en ingénierie informatique. Maintenant, je répondrais à vos questions condition que vous levier la main. Oui ? » demanda le jeune garçon en réponse au premier qui avait une question à poser.

« Vous avez quel âge ? »

« J'aurais 11 ans dans un peu plus de 3 mois. »

« Vous êtes un génie ? »

« Parfaitement »

Il n'était pas japonais, il n'allait pas s'amuser à jouer les modestes.

« Vous êtes là petite sœur de Rias-onee-sama ? »

« Rias-onee-san est ma tante »

« Je savais pas que Rias-senpai avait une nièce aussi mignonne. » dit Matsuda sans lever la main.

« Oh mais je ne suis pas sa nièce » dit Hariel avec un petit sourire Démoniaque.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?_ Se demanda Issei. _Elle a dit l'inverse juste avant._

« Je ne suis pas sa nièce pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis…un garçon » dit Hariel en faisant un clin d'œil à Issei.

Celui-ci, comme tout les garçons de la classe avaient les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. Oui, les mois qui allaient suivre allaient certainement être très amusants…

0o0o0

Issei pleurait presque des larmes de frustration, assis sur l'un des canapés du local du club de Recherches Ocultes.

 _Dire que j'ai craqué pour un mec. La vie est trop cruelle._

« Issei-Onii-chan ! » dit Hariel qui était en face de lui.

« Hai ! » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Issei avec un grand sourire.

Il leva les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en voyant l'attitude de parfaite poupée de porcelaine d'Hariel.

 _Arrêtes de rougir ! C'est un mec ! Un mec !_

« Ça ne va pas Issei-Onii-chan ? Tu as de la fièvre ? » demanda Hariel en contournant la table basse et en s'asseyant à califourchon sur les genoux du jeune homme pour poser un main sur son front.

 _La vie est trop injuste. J'ai toujours rêvé qu'une jeune fille grimpe comme ça sur mes genoux pour prendre ma température mais il faut que ce soit un travestie. Je suis maudit._

« Je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé que ce soit Rias-onee-chan ou alors cette petite religieuse qui grimpe comme ça sur tes genoux. » dit Hariel avec un sourire sadique.

Entendre parler d'Asia rendit Issei un peu triste. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse après tout.

« Tu sais, Rias ne fais ça que pour ta sécurité » dit Akeno en surgissant de derrière le canapé.

Hariel faillit tomber des genoux d'Issei quand celui-ci sursauta. On aurait dit que la jeune fille avait lu dans ses pensées. Issei espérait qu'elle n'en était pas capable sinon il allait avoir des problèmes un jour ou l'autre.

C'est à ce moment là que Rias ouvrit la porte latérale de la pièce, juste derrière eux.

« Akeno ? Tu es toujours là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » répondit la jeune fille « J'ai reçu une note de Taiko. »

Taiko était un informateur du clan Gremory. C'était un Démon mineur peu puissant mais ses capacités de détections et de rassemblement d'informations étaient sans égale.

« De Taiko ? » s'étonna Rias.

« Apparemment, un Démon Errant aurait été vu en ville. »

Hariel descendit des genoux d'Issei. Les Démons Errants étaient des serviteurs Démoniaques qui avaient fuis leur maître. Généralement, ils se rassemblaient en un seul clan et étaient laissés tranquille à moins qu'ils ne fassent des dégâts sur un territoire Démoniaque dans lequel cas ils étaient sommés de se rendre et abattues s'ils n'obtempéraient pas.

Hariel savait qu'il ne serait pas de ce combat. Ce n'était non pas à cause de son âge, mais parce que c'était l'un des premiers combat d'Issei avec les autres membres de la Suite de sa tante.

Une suite était une équipe, ils devaient donc très tôt apprendre à travailler en équipe, à connaître le rôle de chacun et leur manière de se battre pour s'y ajuster. Ce n'était pas là place d'Hariel et le garçon l'acceptait parfaitement.

Il attendit donc dans la salle du club. Il avait sorti un ordinateur et revoyait certains passages de son mémoire de mathématique. L'excitation de devenir professeur dans le monde des humains avaient été telle qu'il avait réussit à le terminer en quelques jours. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à peaufiner quelques détails, mettre à jour la bibliographie et ajouter des annexes. Ensuite il pourrait l'envoyer au doyen des Mathématiques comme il l'avait fait pour ses autres mémoires. Il avait déjà programmé ces deux soutenances début août et il espérait que ce serait la même chose avec ce mémoire ci. Ensuite, il aurait ses Master et pourrait se concentrer sur l'obtention de ses doctorats tranquillement. Mais pour le moment, il avait une demi douzaines de commandes d'articles à honorer pour divers revues.

C'est au moment où il finissait de vérifiait une dernière fois l'intégralité de son travail que sa tante et sa suite rentrèrent. Bien évidemment, aucun n'avait de blessures majeures mais le comportement d'Issei était étrange. Il semblait préoccupé. C'est vrai qu'il était déjà préoccupé à son départ à cause d'Asia, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui s'était passé durant le combat et qui semblait peser lourd sur lui.

« Alors Onee-san ? Ce combat ? »

« Un Démon mineur du nom de Vice. Rien de bien méchant. Parfait pour un premier combat. »

Elle s'assit à son bureau et prit des feuilles de papier dans son tiroir.

« Voici vos ordres me missions pour ce soir » dit-elle en les tendant à Akeno qui les distribua.

Quand elle arriva à Issei, celui-ci ne réagit pas.

« Issei-kun »

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle puis son regard descendit vers le papier qu'elle lui tendait sans même s'arrêter sur sa poitrine. Il le prit et regarda Rias.

« Deux contrats de Koneko se chevauchent à nouveau. Tu pourrais-tu charger de celui-là ? »

« Euh, oui Buchou »

« Veille à ce que le contrat soit signé cette fois. Ne trahis pas la confiance que j'ai mise en toi. »

Issei déglutit.

« Comme Gremory-sama le désire » dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Arara… » soupira Akeno.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ? »

« Rien de particulier » répondit Rias à son neveu. « Il est peut être encore perturbé qu'on ait tué un Démon avec une aussi belle poitrine. »

« Issei-kun adore tellement les poitrines » précisa Akeno avec un petit rire.

« Oui, j'avais cru remarquer. » répondit Hariel. « C'est un des traits de sa personnalité qui le rend si…attachant. On dirait un jeune chien fou. Mais je doute que ce ne soit qu'à cause de ça. »

« Il a peut être été refroidit quand les tétons de Viser se sont mis à tirer des rayons corrosifs » supposait Akeno.

« C'est…original » dit Hariel, dubitatif.

« C'est souvent le cas avec les Démons Errants. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Il a utilisé son Sacred Gear pour me sauver…enfin, en quelques sorte, en fait je n'étais pas vraiment en danger…mais oui, je pense que c'est tout. »

« Mmm » dit Hariel, pensif.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il réussit à rattraper Issei alors qu'il allait enfourcher son vélo.

« Onii-chan »

Issei ne répondit pas mais tourna la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es tout drôle… »

« Rien… »

« Ne me dis pas que ce petit monstre t'as effrayé » dit Hariel avec un petit rire.

Il se dit immédiatement que ce n'était pas là meilleure chose à faire.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » s'exclama l'adolescent. « C'est juste… ! C'est juste… ! »

Il soupira.

« Tu ne comprendrai pas… »

« Parce que je suis un gamin ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas un putain de troupier. » répondit Issei en montant sur son vélo et en donnant un grand coup de pédale pour partir.

« Un troupier ? » murmura Hariel.

Il devait vérifier quelque chose. Il retourna rapidement à l'ancien bâtiment et se rendit au local du club. Quand il ouvrit la porte, sa tante et Akeno levèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Dis, Onee-san, tu as expliqué à Issei l'importance des Pièces Démoniaques et leur rôle durant ce combat ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Rias.

« Et as-tu vraiment expliqué quels étaient les pouvoirs du Pion à Issei ? »

« Je…pas en détail non, pourquoi ? »

« Ni le nombre de pièce que tu avais dépensé pour le ramener à la vie ? »

« Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité pour le moment »

Hariel soupira.

« Yappari… »

0o0o0

Guidé par sa vision nocturne, Issei pédalait à travers la ville jusqu'à l'adresse de son contrat.

Les événements de la soirée tournaient encore dans sa tête. Il était un pion. Un vulgaire pion. Une pièce jetable, l'un des huit que Rias ressusciterai. Pour avoir un esclave il devrait augmenter ses pouvoirs Démoniaques pour montrer qu'il le mérite mais avec les pouvoirs d'un pion…

 _C'est la pire pièce qui soit,_ pensa-t-il en soupirant. _Ah, le chemin qui fera de moi le roi du harem est encore long._

Arrivant à l'adresse indiquée par sa feuille de route, il posa son vélo contre le muret et sonna à la porte. Il n'y eu pas de réponse…en fait, il n'y avait aucune lumières et les rideaux étaient fermés.

Remarquant que la porte n'était pas totalement fermée, il la poussa.

« Qui partirai en laissant la porte ouverte ? » Se dit-il à lui-même.

Le couloir de l'entrée était sombre mais de la lumière provenait de l'une des pièces dont la porte était ouverte.

« Salut ! Je suis le Démon messager du clan Gremory ! »

Il décida d'entrer mais au moment où il posa le pied sur le plancher, il sentit comme une aura désagréable. Quelque chose qui lui criait qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il à nouveau.

À nouveau, il n'y eu aucune réponse. Se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Rias, il se décida à rentrer. S'il revenait encore une fois les mains vides, il ne pourrait plus la regarder en face.

Décidé, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Ojamashimasu yo ! » dit-il en enlevant ses chaussures comme le ferait n'importe quel invité.

Il s'avança vers la lumière et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être la pièce de vie. La lumière était tamisée et on n'y voyait pas grand-chose.

« Quelle ambiance… » dit-il à voix haute pour se rassurer.

Il commença à avancer quand il sentit qu'il venait de marcher dans un liquide.

« Y'a quelque chose qui coule ! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant son pied entre ses mains pour essayer d'essorer sa chaussette.

Le liquide était poisseux et avait une drôle d'odeur, une odeur de fer. Il leva la main et reconnu la couleur carmin. C'était du sang.

Il hoqueta et regarda à ses pieds. Il y avait une flaque…non, pas une flaque, une mare de sang, ou plutôt une rivière qui s'écoulait sur le plancher. Remontant son cours, il eu un haut le cœur en voyant les corps mutilés de plusieurs personnes qui avaient été empilés les unes sur les autres.

Mettant sa main devant sa bouche, il voulu reculer.

« Que…que s'est il passé ici ? » murmura-t-il.

« Les pêcheurs doivent être punis… » dit une voix froide.

Issei regarda dans la direction de cette voix et vit un homme assis, dos à lui, sur l'un des canapés de la maison. Devant lui, sur la table était posé un candélabre. C'était des trois bougies allumés que provenait la faible lumière de la pièce.

« Ce sont les propre mots…de la Bible » rajouta l'homme en tournant la tête.

Ses derniers mots n'avaient pas été aussi froids que les autres mais plus inquiétant. Sa voix était comme celle d'un fou et son visage, avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, paraissait emprunt de folie.

Devant ce visage, Issei hoqueta et recula.

« Et bien, et bien » dit l'homme en se levant « si ce n'est pas un petit Démon… »

L'homme portait un long manteau sombre à boutons d'or et en dessous un ensemble composé d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise de la même couleur avec un col romain. Une croix argentée brillait autour de son cou.

« Je me nomme Freed Sellzen. » dit-il en s'inclinant avant de se mettre à danser sur place « Je suis un prêtre, spécialisé dans les Exorcismes Démoniaques pour le bien de l'humanité »

Sa voix était chantante et remplie d'une sorte de joie malsaine.

« V…vous êtes un prêtre ? »

« Eh bien…en tout cas je suis certainement pas un petit démon merdique comme toi. »

Ses yeux étaient froids…non, pas froids, meurtriers, voir même maléfiques et leur couleur rouge ainsi que les mèches de ses cheveux d'un gris clair anormal qui les encadraient accentuait encore cet effet.

« Vous êtes l'auteur de tout ça ? » Demanda Issei en désignant le tas de corps.

Il avait parlé fort et avait reculé de quelques pas pour se rassurer.

« Il y avait des preuves qu'ils étaient de mèches avec les Démons » dit Freed en s'avançant. « Donc c'est la fin ! The End ! »

Il avait les bras croisés derrière le dos, comme s'il faisait un exposé et sa voix avait repris cette sonorité chantante malsaine.

« C'est pourquoi je les ai tué ! » dit Freed, comme extatique. « Détruire la sale tronches d'un petit merdeux de démon de la façon la plus misérables… »

Il mit ses mains dans son manteaux et en sortit une arme à feux et une sorte de long objet doré.

« …c'est mon travail » ajouta-t-il en activant l'objet doré d'où sortit une lame lumineuse.

« Une épée de lumière ! » hoquet Issei, les yeux écarquillés.

Il savait parfaitement l'effet que pouvait avoir une épée de lumière sur son corps, Rias le lui avait dit. Elle l'avait comparée à la morsure terrible de lances utilisées par les Anges Déchus. Issei connaissait cette douleur et la redoutait.

« Je vais enfoncer cette épée dans ton cœur et ton âme de Démon va se désintégrer et se consumer d'amour ! » s'exclama Freed avec un grand sourire.

Son visage était extatique. On aurait même pu dire orgasmique. C'était cela, Freed jouissant de cette situation.

Le prêtre se jeta en avant et voulu trancher Issei dans le vif mais celui-ci l'évita. Malheureusement c'était sans compter l'arme à feu de Freed. Se retournant plus rapidement qu'Issei, il lui tira une balle qui s'enfonça dans l'arrière de sa cuisse.

« Merde ! » jura Issei en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Il roula sur le dos et saisit sa cuisse qui le faisait souffrir le martyr comme si…comme s'il avait été frappé par une lance de lumière.

« Est-ce que tu aimes le goût de mon arme d'exorcisme ? » demanda Freed en levant son pistolet.

C'était donc ça. Tout comme les épées de lumières, les pistolets des Exorcistes utilisaient la lumière. Il ne savait pas s'ils produisaient la lumière ou s'ils avaient juste la capacité de tirer des balles contenant de la lumière.

« Kono… ! » hurla Issei en se redressant et en invoquant son Sacred Gears.

« Donc tu es bien un Démon ! Maintenant je suis super super chaud pour exorciser un Démon »

La voix forte du prêtre montrait une excitation quasi sexuelle pour le meurtre qu'il allait perpétrer.

En criant, Issei se jeta sur son adversaire mais celui-ci s'écarta en se moquant de lui et abattit son épée dans le dos du jeune Démon qui s'effondra à nouveau au sol.

« Allons, allons, mon petit Démon, as-tu d'autres idées comme ça ? » demanda Freed en s'avançant vers le corps frémissant d'Issei. « C'est cette espèce de volonté désespérée qui m'énerve le plus. »

Alors qu'Issei tentait de se relever, Freed leva son épée pour tenter de l'achever mais il fut interrompu par un cri.

Tournant la tête, Issei vit une silhouette qui se tenait debout face à la pile de corps. Le jeune Démon reconnu tout de suite la robe ainsi que le voile de la silhouette.

« Oh c'est toi ? Tu as traversé la barrière ? » demanda Freed. « Et bien réponds Asia-chan ! »

0o0o0

« Je suis inquiet » dit Hariel.

Il était assis sur l'un des canapés de la salle du club et avait posé son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Le traitement de texte était ouvert mais alors qu'il travaillait depuis déjà une demi-heure, il n'avait mit que le titre de l'article qu'il prévoyait d'écrire.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Hariel ? » demanda Yuuto qui rAngeait des papiers.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est à propos d'Issei, J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Ce n'est peut être rien » dit le jeune homme. « Après tout s'il était en danger, Buchou… »

Comme il se retournait vers Rias, il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. La jeune Démone regardait par la fenêtre. À son reflet dans la vitre, on pouvait voir quelle aussi était inquiète.

« Koneko ne devrais plus en avoir pour très longtemps » dit Akeno en s'approchant de son amie.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Issei ? »

« Pas pour le moment ? Tu ressens quelque chose ? »

« Non, c'est justement cela qui m'inquiète, je… »

Soudain, elle prit une grande inspiration et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Issei ! » gémit-elle.

« Onee-san ? » demanda Hariel en mettant son ordinateur de côté et en se levant.

« Je…je sens qu'il est blessé…c'est tellement soudain, c'est… » hoqueta-t-elle.

« La seule explication est qu'il devait y avoir une barrière autour de l'endroit où il est » dit Akeno.

« Fait tout de suite revenir Koneko » ordonna Rias.

Quelques instants après, la jeune fille apparus. Rias convoqua un cercle magique dans lequel Yuuto se précipita. Il fut rapidement suivi par Akeno et Koneko. Alors qu'Hariel avançait à son tour vers le cercle, Rias le retint par l'épaule.

« Tu reste ici »

« Quoi ! Mais je veux y aller ! »

« On ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver là-bas. Je veux que tu reste en sûreté ici. »

« Quoi ! Mais… »

« Ce n'est pas discutable ! » s'exclama Rias.

Elle traversa le cercle magique et celui-ci disparut derrière elle. Resté seul, Hariel, se mordit la lèvre en serrant les poings.

0o0o0

Issei tentait de se remettre debout. Il le devait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Même s'il était un Démon, Asia l'avait protégée en faisant rempart de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Surtout pas aux mains de Freed. Pour la punir, le prêtre avait utilisé son épée pour trancher ses vêtements et pour l'épingler contre le mur. Il s'était ensuite mit à peloter ses seins et avait utilisé son pistolet pour remonter sa jupe avant de frotter le canon contre la culotte de la jeune nonne.

Il voulait la punir pour avoir osée essayé de protéger Issei, il voulait souiller son corps et ça, le jeune Démon ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Arrête ! » cria Issei.

Il était enfin debout et pressait sa main gauche contre son genou pour tenter d'arrêter le sang.

« Ola ! » dit Freed avec un ton grivois. « Prenez un ticket et attendez votre tour, cher client ! »

« Asia… » haleta Issei « Laisse Asia partir ! »

Freed siffla d'admiration.

« Vilain, vilain » dit-il en retirant son épée qui piégeait les manches de la jeune nonne.

Celle-ci tomba au sol.

« Tu veux me combattre ? » demanda le prêtre en se remettant en position de combat. « Tu vas mourir de façon douloureuse, tu sais ? »

« Mon Père ! Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! » supplia à nouveau Asia.

Issei savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner et qu'il allait sûrement mourir. Mais comment pouvait-il fuir alors qu'Asia l'avait sauvée, qu'elle l'avait protégée de son corps.

Prenant une grande respiration, il se redressa complètement et se jeta sur le prêtre qui ne put cette fois l'éviter.

Le direct du gauche que lui assena Issei fit tomber Freed sur le sol.

« Comme c'est amusant » dit le prêtre après s'être redressé et essuyé la bouche pour en enlever le sang.

Il se releva en chancelant, la tête encore penchée.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu tenir ? Tu veux battre un records ou quoi ? »

Puis, en criant, il sauta et voulu abattre son épée sur Issei. Celui-ci voulu éviter mais la douleur dans sa jambe était trop forte et il faillit s'effondrer à nouveau.

Asia cria alors qu'Issei était impuissant à éviter l'issu fatale du combat. Cependant, pratiquement au dernier moment, un cercle magique du clan Gremory apparut devant Issei. Lame au clair, Kiba en sortit et para la lame du prêtre.

« Hyoudou-kun » dit-il « on est venu te sauver »

« Ara, ara. Une nouveau problème vient d'arriver »

« Un exorciste » dirent Akeno-san et Koneko-chan en sortant du cercle à leur tour.

« Minna… » murmura Issei.

Freed sauta en arrière et s'exclama :

« Super ! Toute l'organisation démoniaque est de sortie à ce que je vois ! »

« Désolé » dit Kiba « Il est l'un des nôtres »

« Oh ! Joli ! J'aime ça. Donc vous vous êtes l'élite et lui c'est la petite merde ? »

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré un prêtre aussi grossier » remarqua l'épéiste.

« Vous êtes le must du must des putains de démons. Chasser des merdes comme vous est ma raison de vivre. Restez calme et laissez-moi vous tuer ! »

« Même un Démon souhaite choisir son adversaire » dit Akeno sur un ton moqueur.

« Oh ! Quelle discours passionnant ! » s'exclama Freed en se serrant lui-même dans ses bras. « Est-ce de l'amour ou une menace ? »

Il gloussa.

« J'aime tellement à la fois donner et recevoir des rayons mortels que j'en suis tout excité »

« Alors je vais exterminer ton petit bâton lumineux » dit une autre voix.

De l'énergie noire brillant d'une lueur rouge sang se précipita vers le prêtre qui eu juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'elle ne détruise le mobilier.

Toujours assis sur le sol, Issei avait vu Rias-senpai sortir du cercle et projeter cette énergie dont le souffle faisait volet ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

« Il me semble que tu t'es bien amusé avec mon gentil et mignon serviteur » dit-elle d'une voix froide.

« Buchou ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Une nouvelle apparition sur scène ? » demanda Freed « bien sûr que j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir avec lui, et alors ? »

« Tu vas bien Issei ? » demanda Rias sans répondre à la question du prêtre.

« Je suis désolé » dit Issei, la tête baissée « et juste quand vous m'aviez prévenu que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver…j'ai encore été pris dans une galère… »

« Tu as été blessé si profondément » l'entendit-il dire alors qu'elle posait sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever la tête. « Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un exorciste défroqué qui avait été envoyé ici. La barrière qui protégeait ces lieux m'avait empêché de le remarquer. »

De son côté, Asia ne perdait pas une miette de la scène. Issei-san était un Démon et cette jeune fille aussi mais ils étaient loin de tous les Démons qu'on lui avait décris, ils étaient plus comme Lui…

Soudain, elle gémit quand Freed se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds.

« T'as comprit, salope ? Faire tenir cette putain de barrière était ton travail ! »

« Asia ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Je n'oublie jamais ceux qui blessent mes serviteurs » déclara Rias en se relevant et en se tournant vers le prêtre « Et en particulier les ordures comme toi qui torturent ses propres camarades. Ma colère envers toi n'aura pas de fin »

En disant ces derniers mots, son corps s'entoura d'une aura d'un rouge sang intense et le souffle du pouvoir fit à nouveau flotter ses cheveux.

« Oulah… » marmonna Freed en reculant « Tout ce pouvoir devient un peu risqué pour moi. Elle est plus dAngereuse qu'il n'y paraît. »

C'est alors que Koneko, qui tenait une armoire au dessus de sa tête, se mit à renifler l'air.

« Anges déchus en approche » dit-elle.

Freed se mit à rire alors qu'une sorte de portail violet apparaissait au dessus de lui.

« Bien ! » dit-il sur un ton jubilant. « La donne a changé ! Vous serez tous punis par les Anges déchus ! »

« Buchou ? Demanda Akeno.

« Soigner Issei est notre priorité » dit Rias. « Prépare le saut Akeno. »

« Très bien » acquiesça la Reine en tendant les mains devant elle pour faire apparaître un cercle magique.

« Koneko, prends soin d'Issei » rajouta la Démone.

La jeune fille acquiesça aux ordres de sa maîtresse et envoya la commode qu'elle tenait droit sur Freed alors qu'il disait qu'il ne les laisserait pas s'échapper.

Les quatre Démons se tenaient sur le cercle magique à présent. Koneko avait balancé Issei sur son épaule et le portait sans difficulté. Celui-ci pouvait voir Asia, toujours au sol. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là.

« Buchou ! Emmenons là avec nous ! Je vous en prie ! »

« C'est impossible » répondit Rias. « Seul les personnes de mon clan peuvent utiliser le saut de ce cercle magique »

« Mais…mais Asia… » balbutia Issei.

Alors que la lumière du cercle se mettait à les envelopper, Issei se mit à se débattre et à appeler le nom de la bonne sœur. Il ordonnait à Koneko de le lâcher mais elle était trop forte pour lui.

Juste avant de disparaître, Issei la vit se redresser.

« Issei-san, » dit-elle, « nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau. »

Elle souriait mais ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

0o0o0

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Rias demanda à Koneko de reposer Issei puis la Démone conduisit son serviteur dans l'espace de douche. Là, elle les déshabilla tout les deux puis se mit à coller son corps contre celui de son serviteur qui, le visage rouge, mettait ses mains devant lui pour cacher son sexe et surtout son excitation.

Le corps de Rias se mit à lui d'une lueur rouge et aussitôt les blessures se mirent à se refermer. Son corps souple se pressait contre celui de l'adolescent, en particulier sa poitrine qu'Issei sentait dans son dos.

Il se demandait (et espérait) si elle l'avait aussi soignée comme ça la dernière fois qu'il avait faillit mourir.

« Tout va bien » dit finalement Rias en s'écartant.

« M…merci » répondit Issei, trop gêné pour même regarder Rias-senpai.

Il prit rapidement une serviette et sortit. Alors que Rias prenait une douche, il laissa Akeno mettre des bandages autour de ses blessures. Ceux-ci étaient imbibés d'un filtre magique qui ferait disparaître les cicatrices.

En même temps, il raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« On dirait que la régénération à prit plus de temps que prévu » remarqua Akeno alors qu'elle finissait de mettre les bandages à la cuisse d'Issei.

« Le pouvoir utilisé par cet exorciste défroqué était inhabituellement puissant » remarqua Rias depuis la douche.

« Ça veut dire quoi « défroqué » » demanda Issei.

« Qu'il ne fait plus parti de l'Église » répondit Akeno qui s'était attelé à bander la blessure de son dos.

« Donc c'est comme les Démons Errants non ? Ça peut arriver ça ? »

« Ça arrive » répondit Kiba. « Généralement ils finissent sous les ordres d'Anges déchus. »

« Alors Asia aussi ? » demanda Issei en se tournant vers l'autre jeune homme « C'est une…une défroquée ? »

Kiba ne répondit pas mais son silence était sans équivoque.

« Dans tout les cas » dit Rias en sortant de la douche avec une serviette autour du corps « nous, nous sommes des Démons et elle, c'est une esclave des Anges déchus. »

Elle s'avança vers son bureau et s'assit dessus.

« C'est la triste réalité » rajouta-t-elle.

« Buchou… » murmura Issei.

 _Je suis faible…_

0o0o0

Depuis leur retour, Hariel n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de rester assis. Dès que sa tante avait demandé à Akeno de ramener Issei chez lui, il s'était levé.

« Yuuto, Koneko… »

Les deux Démons levèrent la tête.

« Dehors ! » dit Hariel d'une voix froide.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris. Jamais Hariel ne s'était adressé à eux avec ce ton.

Ils consultèrent Rias du regard qui acquiesça.

« Tu te permets de donner des ordres à les serviteurs » dit Rias sur le ton de la remarque dès qu'ils furent sortis.

« Tu te permets bien de me donner des ordres à moi et maintenant Asia est…»

« Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. » l'interrompit sa tante. « Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté donc j'ai préféré éviter que tu viennes. »

« Tu…pense que je n'aurais pas été…à la hauteur ? »

La voix d'Hariel était hachée par la colère.

« Père m'a demandé de te tenir hors des ennuis »

« Donc c'est une conspiration ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir fait mes preuves. »

« Tu ne t'es plus battue depuis cet été… »

« Je… ! Je m'entraînais »

« Tu as toujours peur. »

« Non ! Je… »

« C'est Maitre Argaï qui nous l'a dit. Il a bien vu que tu retenais tes coups et que tu avais du mal à te battre. »

« Je… »

« Père m'a demandé que je veille sur toi et que je t'empêche de te mettre dans des ennuis jusqu'à ce que tu ais résolu ton problème. »

« Je…je… »

Hariel déglutition et lança un regard furieux et blessé à sa tante.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » lui cria-t-il en partant.

 _Je suis faible…_

0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, Issei sortit très tôt de chez lui. En fait, il n'était pas arrivé à dormir. Il avait rapidement enfilé son jogging de classe et était sortit de la maison.

De l'autre côté du portail se tenait Hariel. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne portait pas de robe mais un jogging noir. Il avait attaché et tressé ses cheveux et paraissait décidé.

« Je viens m'entraîner avec toi, Issei-onii-chan »

« Comment tu as su… ? »

« C'était…logique. Je savais que tu ferais tout pour devenir plus fort et protéger Asia-onee-chan. Je viens avec toi. »

Issei acquiesça. Tout deux se mirent à courir à petites foulées jusqu'à un parc proche. Issei avait mal à la cuisse mais il faisait tout pour oublier la douleur.

Une fois là-bas, il essaya de se muscler en faisant des tractions sur le pont de barres alors qu'Hariel l'encourageait.

 _Il faut juste que je travaille dur,_ se dit Issei. _Il faut que je renforce mon corps._

Mais il en était à peine à sa deuxième traction que la douleur de son dos lui fit lâcher la barre d'une main. Il essaya de remonter avec celle qui lui restait mais il finit par lâcher la barre et tomba au sol.

« Onii-chan ! » s'exclama Hariel en se précipitant vers lui. « Daijobu ? »

« Je…oui, ça va » répondit Issei en se tenant l'épaule.

 _Je ne vais pas y arriver,_ pensa-t-il.

Mais il repensait à nouveau à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Asia aux mains de ce prêtre psychopathe, il devait aller la sauver et pour ça il devait être plus fort.

Avec l'aide d'Hariel, il se releva, prêt à reprendre l'entraînement. C'est alors qu'une voix dans leur dos fit se retourner les deux Démons.

« Issei-san ? Hariel-chan ? »

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà voilà ! Un autre petit chapitre rondement mené. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il ne vous a pas trop choqué. Bon c'est vrai que c'est pas mal cru à certains moments.

Finalement, mettre un anime par écrit c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais, surtout au niveau des descriptions. En tout cas j'ai essayé d'être le plus précis possible.

Donc dans ce chapitre, on est enfin au courent du plan qu'Hariel à fait pour rester avec sa tante et Issei. Vous avez été surpris ?

Bref, en tout cas je vous dis à dans deux semaines et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews !


	20. Chapitre 19 : Le Démon et la Nonne

Après un rappel à l'ordre de **Twirry972** que je remercie, je vais essayer de mettre moins de mots japonais…je vais laisser ceux qui peuvent se répéter de chapitre en chapitre et n'en rajouter qu'un ou deux (ou aucun) par chapitre. J'ai aussi modifié la fiche vocabulaire pour mettre certains mots dans l'ordre alphabétique et non plus par chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser si certains ont eu du mal à me lire.

* * *

Vocabulaire :

\- Damé : ça suffit, ne fais pas ça. Je lui ai mis un accent parce qu'on dirait le mot « dame » sans…

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 19 : le Démon et la nonne / Akuma to Sister

.

Assis sur la banquette de vinyle imitation cuir, Hariel sirotant son milkshake à la banane en fixant la jeune nonne.

En fait, il en était encore à se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là, Issei et lui. Il y a encore quelques minutes tout deux étaient dans un parc où le jeune Démon encourageait son aîné dans son entraînement et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux assis dans un box de fast-food en face d'Asia.

La jeune nonne semblait aller bien pour quelqu'un qui était censée être à la merci d'un prêtre psychopathe et d'Anges Déchus meurtriers.

Certes, Hariel était content qu'elle n'ait rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Ce genre de faction extrémiste n'avait pas l'habitude d'épargner leurs membres qui avaient faillit même une fois. Et pourtant elle était là, assis en face d'eux, saine et sauve et même totalement indemne.

Il y avait deux raisons possible : soit c'était un piège pour Issei et elle jouait la comédie, ce dont Hariel doutait tant l'innocence et la pureté de la jeune fille étaient évidents, soit elle était trop importante pour leur plans pour être blessé et ça c'était très inquiétant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Issei avait fini par inviter la jeune fille à manger avec eux. Se contentant de son milkshake, Hariel regardait Issei apprendre à Asia comment manger un hamburger vu que la jeune fille semblait en manger pour la première fois.

« Alors, que faisais-tu dans le parc ? » demanda Issei.

« J'ai…j'ai eu la permission de sortir en ville » dit Asia après un moment.

Elle mentait, Hariel pouvait le dire. S'ils avaient besoin d'elle alors ils ne l'auraient pas laissé sortir. Elle devait s'être enfuie.

« Et puis je t'ai vu et je, heu… » hésita la jeune fille.

« Asia ! » s'exclama Issei.

La nonne releva la tête.

« Amusons-nous à fond aujourd'hui ! » dit le Démon avec un clin d'œil.

Hariel leva un sourcil et répliqua :

« Très bien, puisque vous insistez, je viens avec vous…et c'est moi qui paye. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama Issei. « Enfin je veux dire, tu peux venir avec nous mais je vais pas laisser une petite fille… »

Il s'interrompit et regarda Hariel en clignant des yeux. Celui-ci lui renvoya un petit sourire moqueur puis fit une petite moue attristé.

« Oh comme c'est blessant Issei-Onii-chan ! Maintenant que tu sais que je suis un garçon, tu deviens méchant avec moi ? C'est si triste… »

« Un garçon ? » demanda Asia.

« Ah mais non ! Mais non ! » s'exclama Issei en gisant de grands geste. « C'est pas ça du tout, c'est… »

« Donc c'est réglé ! » s'exclama Hariel avec un grand sourire.

Puis, comme il se trouvait vers l'intérieur du box, il monta sur les genoux d'Issei pour sortir en faisant exprès de se frotter contre lui.

« Kyaaah ! Issei-Onii-chan ! Qu'est ce que je sens là ? C'est ton portable ? »

Asia devint toute rouge à l'allusion et mit ses mains sur ses joues.

« Oui ! Oui, c'est mon portable ! C'est mon portable qu'il sent Asia-chan » gémit Issei, rouge lui aussi.

Hariel ricana et descendit des genoux du garçon plus âgé. Décidément, il adorait le Pion de sa tante.

0o0o0

C'était une bonne après-midi. Comme Asia n'avait pas l'habitude de s'amuser et qu'Hariel ne connaissait pas encore bien la ville, c'est à Issei que revint la décision de l'endroit où ils iraient.

C'est pour cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une salle d'arcade. Issei réussit à devancer Hariel et donna un billet de 100 yen à l'entrée pour le convertir en jetons utilisables sur les différentes bornes.

Ils essayèrent des jeux de courses et Issei se moqua gentiment d'Hariel qui ne parvenait pas à voir l'écran quand il était assis dans les sièges de conduite. En revanche, il le regretta amèrement quand Hariel l'humilia au Dance Dance Revolution. Le jeune Démon était agile et arrivait à saisir un rythme assez facilement.

De son côté, Asia semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Hariel ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle était religieuse mais il était probable, au vu de son jeune âge, qu'elle l'ait été toute sa vie. C'était fréquent que des enfants abandonnés et recueillis par l'Église se trouvaient une vocation religieuse ou alors était « encouragés » à entrer dans les ordres.

Après qu'ils aient fait des purikura, ces espèces de photomaton japonais où on pouvait se faire prendre en photo et rajouter des sticker multicolore avant d'imprimer le résultat, les deux Démons et la nonne passèrent dans l'allée des machines à crochets. Plusieurs grosses cabines de verres étaient remplies de peluches et les gens payaient pour manœuvrer le gros crochet au dessus et essayer d'attraper une peluche.

L'une d'elle attira particulièrement l'attention d'Asia. C'était une espèce de rat jaune avec des rayures noires sur le dos, la tête et au bout de sa queue.

Portant le petit nom de Ratchu, c'était la mascotte d'un dessin animé à la mode. Content d'offrir quelque chose à son amie, Issei avait entre une pièce dans la machine et, du premier coup, en avait attrapé une avec son crochet avant de la ramener vers l'orifice qui lui permettrait de la récupérer. Il se ventait d'avoir écumé les salles de jeux depuis tout petit avec ses amis et d'être devenu un spécialiste à ce genre de jeux.

Asia était très contente de sa peluche qu'elle serra contre son cœur.

« Puisque tu es si doué, pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas celle-là. » dit Hariel en lui montrant une machine isolée remplit d'ours bruns.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Issei en approchant.

Il examina la machine et mit une pièce. Hariel sourit. Il avait choisit cette machine exprès. Ces ours étaient en fait des petits sacs desquels on pouvait tirer des sangles pour le porter sur le dos. Les sangles étaient sorti ce qui fait que c'était un jouet très difficile à avoir parce qu'elles s'accrochaient les unes aux autres. Hariel voulait un peu se venger qu'Issei l'ai doublé pour payer les jeux.

Le Démon entra une pièce et fit une première tentative qui se solda par un échec. Elle fut suivit par une seconde, puis une troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini le dernier de ses jetons.

Hariel pensait qu'Issei allait abandonner mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Attendez moi ici, je reviens ! » dit-il.

Quand il reparu, il avait une nouvelle provision de jetons et se remis à essayer d'attraper l'ours.

Au fur et à mesure que la pile de jetons diminuait, Hariel se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il n'avait pas prévu que son aîné s'investirait autant, il pensait qu'il aurait abandonné en s'excusant depuis longtemps.

« Issei-Onii-chan… » murmura Hariel « C'est bon…tu n'as pas… »

« Mais non, mais non, je vais l'avoir » dit l'adolescent sans quitter des yeux le crochet.

Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une pièce.

« Dernière chance » dit Issei en la prenant « J'ai déjà plus d'argent sur moi pour plus »

« Issei-san » murmura Asia.

Le Démon mit la pièce dans la machine et prit le joystick en main. La manœuvre était longue, il voulait être sur de son coup. Pour Asia et surtout Hariel, l'attente était insupportable. Finalement, Issei appuya sur le bouton pour faire descendre le crochet qui s'enfonça dans les peluches. Quand il remonta, il ne tenait pas d'ours à la grande déception d'Issei. Cependant, ils virent quelques secondes plus tard un ours s'élever dans la cage de verre. Le crochet avait en fait attrapé lune des sangle de la peluche ce qui l'avait soulevé. Les trois jeunes retirent leur respiration jusqu'à ce que l'ours tombe dans le réceptacle.

« Yes ! » cria Issei en brandissant son trophée.

Puis, en souriant, il se pencha et le tendit à Hariel.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi »

Abasourdi, le jeune Démon mit quelques instants avant de comprendre. Il prit alors la peluche et croisa les bras pour la serrer contre son cœur.

Issei sourit encore plus et dit :

« Tu sais, d'après certaines personnes, le jour de l'anniversaire d'un ours en peluche est celui où on lui a mit son premier ruban et qu'on lui a donné un nom. »

« C'est vrai, Issei-san ? » demanda Asia

« Il parait » répondit l'adolescent. »

« Et tu crois que ça marche aussi sur les rats ? »

« Et bien… »

Pendant la discussion, Hariel avait détaché le ruban qui tenait ses cheveux. C'était un beau ruban aussi vert que ses yeux. Il l'attache autour du cou de l'ours et fit un beau nœud. Puis il le serra contre lui et murmura :

« Issei… »

0o0o0

« C'est le jour le plus amusant de toute ma vie » dit Asia alors qu'Issei lui donnait une canette.

Hariel avait donné l'argent puisque maintenant Issei était fauché mais il était trop petit pour atteindre les boutons. C'était donc Issei qui s'était occupé d'appuyer et de prendre les boissons.

« Enfin Asia ! Tu as toujours tendance à en rajouter »

Hariel soupira. Si c'était seulement c'était vrai. Le jeune Démon pouvait sentir l'immense tristesse qui émanait de la jeune nonne. Elle était accompagnée d'une sorte de résolution, comme si elle s'était préparée à mourir.

Mais alors qu'Issei levait le bras pour boire sa canette, il gémit.

« C'est ta blessure ? » demanda Asia en se rapprochant.

« Même la magie de soin à ses limites et une blessure de cette ampleur ne peut pas guérir en une seule nuit… » dit Hariel

« Ce…ce n'est rien… » dit Issei, gêné.

Mais Asia le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le parc tout proche. Elle le força à s'assoir sur un banc près d'un bassin où il n'y avait personne et s'assit derrière lui. Levant ses mains, elle utilisa son Sacred Gear pour le soulager. Alors qu'Issei sentait la douleur s'atténuer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était très mignonne et aussi très douce. Sentant un regard sur lui, il tourna la tête vers Hariel qui arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

« Je me demande a quoi tu penses Onii-chan… » murmura-t-il

« Mais non, je… »

« C'est bon, j'ai fini » l'interrompit Asia qui ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. « Ta jambe te fais souffrir aussi, je me trompe ? »

« Non...enfin, je veux dire, tu ne te trompe pas, j'ai un peu mal… »

Après avoir guérie sa jambe, Issei se sentait beaucoup mieux. En fait, il se portait même comme un charme. Décidément la magie de guérison de cette fille était très puissante. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été punie par les Anges Déchus.

Ils profitèrent du beau temps pour rester sur le banc. Issei était assis à côté d'Asia et Hariel était couché sur le banc, la tête sur les genoux du Démon plus âgé.

Asia se mit à raconter son histoire. C'était à peu près ce qu'avait imaginé Hariel. Elle avait été abandonné bébé devant l'église d'une petite ville d'Europe, probablement italienne d'après son nom, et y avait été élevé. Comme il le soupçonnait aussi, l'émergence de son Sacred Gear, qui s'était produite quand elle avait à peu près huit ans, avait entraîné les autorités religieuses à s'emballer et à crier au miracle. Asia avait été transféré dans une église plus importante pour qu'elle y soigne les malades et les mal formés. Asia disait que c'était ses prières qui les soignaient. Mais bien sûr, le pouvoir venait d'elle et rien que d'elle.

Au vue des ferveurs religieuses qui accompagnent ce genre de miracle, il était étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas morte d'épuisement à cause de la surexploitation de ses pouvoirs.

Elle raconta les raisons qui avaient poussés les autorités religieuses à la bannir. En vérité, c'était cette partie là qui intéressait le plus Hariel. D'après ce qu'il avait vu d'elle, Asia n'était pas loin d'être une sainte. Le jeune Démon ne voyait pas de quel crime elle aurait pu être accusée par l'Église.

Ironiquement, c'est sa gentillesse et son innocence qui l'avaient perdu. Un jour, elle avait trouvé un Démon blessé et l'avait soigné. Bien évidemment, tout le monde s'était aussitôt retourné contre elle.

Pour Hariel, les religieux étaient pires que les Anges. Personnellement il n'avait aucune rancœur contre les Anges et aucun des deux camps n'avait brisé la trêve depuis de nombreuses années, transformant leur ancien antagonisme en simple mésentente cordiale. Ce n'était pas le cas des humains qui prenaient cet antagonisme entre Ange et Démons bien trop au sérieux pour leur propre bien et pour le bien du reste de l'humanité.

Mais Asia était différent d'eux. Bien qu'Hariel pense que c'était un peu idiot, la façon dont la jeune nonne continuait à prier et à aimer Dieu malgré l'adversité forçait le respect. C'était un engagement pur, dépourvu du moindre intérêt personnel pour son corps ou son âme et c'est cela qui plaisait à Hariel.

En vérité, Asia était un mélange entre une idéaliste et une réaliste. Elle savait que le mal existait mais elle savait aussi qu'un jour, si elle supportait les épreuves mises sur sa route, elle pourrait réaliser son rêve d'avoir plein d'amis avec qui partager de bons moments.

Hariel se disait que c'était normal pour quelqu'un qui s'était élevé si haut rapidement et qui était redescendu si bas aussi vite de vouloir des amis. Quand elle était encore membre de l'Église, on devait la vénérer et vénérer son pouvoir mais pas vraiment être ami avec elle et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait été totalement seul quand elle avait perdu la grâce.

Après un temps de réflexion sur ce que venait de dire Asia, Issei se leva. Sentant le mouvement, Hariel se releva et s'assit sur le banc. L'adolescent s'avança alors vers le bassin et dit :

« Moi je serais ton ami…ou plutôt, est ce qu'on n'est pas déjà amis ? »

Alors qu'Asia ouvrait de grands yeux, Hariel souriait. Oui, il aurait dû s'attendre à une telle réaction.

« Je veux dire » continua Issei en se tournant vers la jeune nonne « on a joué et parlé ensemble…bon c'est vrai qu'on a pas fait grand-chose d'autres mais est ce que ça ne compte pas ? »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Asia en même temps qu'elle souriait.

« Je ne voudrais pas être un fardeau pour toi Issei-san »

« Démons, nonne, peu importe. L'amitié n'a pas de frontière » dit Hariel en se levant à son tour. « Moi aussi je suis ton ami Asia-onee-chan »

« Je suis tellement…tellement…tellement heureuse » balbutia Asia avec un sourire.

C'est alors qu'une chape de plomb tomba sur le cœur des deux Démons.

« Une telle amitié est impossible » dit une voix dans leur dos.

C'était une Ange Déchu. Hariel ne la connaissait pas. Sa tante lui avait montré mentalement des images des deux qui avaient attaqués Issei après sa transformation et elle ne correspondait à aucun d'eux.

Debout sur l'eau du bassin, les ailes repliées, l'Ange Déchu portait une tenue minimaliste constitué d'une culotte, d'une brassière avec des épaulettes, de longs gants renforcés et de cuissardes, le tout de cuir noir. Ses longs cheveux étaient de la même couleur sombre que ses ailes et ses yeux avaient la même couleur violette que beaucoup d'anges Déchus avaient. Mais les siens avaient une teinte plus rouge que ceux d'Akeno.

« Yuuma-chan ? » s'exclama Issei.

Alors donc c'était elle, pensa Hariel. C'était l'Ange Déchu qui avait tuée Issei. Il sentait des frissons parcourir son dos et la chape de plomb qui alourdissait son cœur ne voulait pas partir.

« Rey…Reynalle-sama » balbutia Asia, paniquée.

C'était logique. Si Asia « travaillait » pour des Anges Déchus, il était probable qu'elle connaisse celle-ci. Après tous les Anges Déchus ne courraient pas les rues…

« Alors c'est vrai » dit Reynalle « Tu fraternise avec des Démons de manière insidieuse…Asia, tu ne peux m'échapper ! »

Ses yeux étaient dangereux. C'était les yeux d'une tueuse. Hariel vivait depuis maintenant des années avec des personnes dangereuses mais encore jamais un tel regard ne l'avait fait autant trembler.

« Je refuse ! » lui cria Asia « Je refuse de retourner avec vous dans un endroit où je n'ai personne avec qui parler ! »

Issei s'était placé juste devant elle pour la protéger tandis qu'Hariel n'avait pas bougé.

« Je…je suis désolé Issei-san. Pour être honnête, je me suis enfui de l'église… »

« Je l'avais deviné » répondit le jeune homme.

« Ah bon ? Ça m'étonne de toi… » dit Hariel d'une voix forte pour se rassurer.

« C'est méchant ça, Hariel-chan… De toute façon ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Ce n'était pas possible que tu sois avec un ramassis de fous dangereux de ta propre volonté. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Reynalle et lui cria :

« Que veux-tu, sale Ange Déchu ? »

« Maintenant que tu n'es plus que l'esclave d'une pourriture de Démon, je te prierais de ne pas salir mon ouïe avec ta voix. »

Issei, tout comme Hariel sentirent l'émergence du pouvoir comme Reynalle invoquait une lance de lumière.

« Si tu interfère dans mon plan… »

Disant cela, elle matérialisa la lance de lumière dans ses mains. Chaque Ange Déchu avait sa propre lumière et celle de Reynalle était d'une couleur pourpre brillante. Donnant à son arme la forme d'un long trait meurtrier, elle la plaça légèrement en arrière, pointe vers le bas alors que sa plus grande longueur courait le long de son dos.

« …cette fois je m'arrangerai pour que tu sois complètement détruit » finit-elle.

Refusant de laisser tomber Asia, Issei invoqua son Sacred Gear. Il soupira de soulagement quand le brassard obéit à sa commande et apparut sur son bras. Étrangement, Reynalle se mit à sourire.

« J'étais inquiète au début mais ce n'est qu'un Twice Critical »

« Twice… ? » demanda Issei.

Rias-senpai ne lui avait jamais dit cela…en fait elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de son artefact.

« On l'appelle aussi la main du dragon » continua Reynalle « ça multiplie temporairement ton pouvoir »

« Temporairement…mon pouvoir ? » murmura Issei.

Il se souvenait de ce que Yuuma-chan lui avait dit avant le tuer : son artefact était dangereux. Est-ce que…est ce qu'elle se serait trompé ? Est-ce qu'il était mort pour rien ?

« J'ai reçu des renseignement de « là-haut » et j'étais inquiète que tu perturbes mes plans… »

Elle se mit alors à minauder en prenant une voix de petite fille.

« Je t'aime…veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Hariel vit Issei se contracter et serrer les dents. Donc c'était ça « Yuuma-chan ». Cette femme était vraiment une ordure.

« Tu te souviens de ça ? Et aussi quand tu étais à deux doigts de mourir ? »

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! »

« Ce stupide jouet n'est rien contre moi » dit Reynalle avec dédain.

Elle montrait enfin son vrai visage. Sous la belle jeune femme il y avait un monstre à la fois rejeté par Dieu et par le Diable. Mais elle avait tord. C'était impossible que le Sacred Gear d'Issei ne soit qu'un simple Twice Critical. Il avait fallu huit pions à Rias pour le ressusciter. Huit ! Cela cachait forcément un puissant un pouvoir mais un pouvoir qui n'avait pas encore été réveillé.

« Maintenant, » continua l'Ange Déchu « sois un bon garçon et remet moi Asia pour que je puisse la ramener. »

« Je refuse ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Issei-san… » murmura Asia dans son dos d'une voix inquiète.

« Quel genre d'homme je serais si je ne peux pas protéger mes amis ? »

« Tu ne serais pas un homme, tu ne serais rien » dit Hariel en se plaçant à ses côtés devant Asia. « Et moi non plus »

« Allez ! » dit Issei en s'adressant à son artefact « Tu n'es pas censé multiplier mon pouvoir ? »

La pierre verte sur le dos de sa main se mit à briller et des motifs scintillants apparurent sur le métal rouge du brassard.

 _Le…le pouvoir ! Il se déverse en moi_ , balbutia Issei dans sa tête.

De son côté, Hariel posa son ours en peluche près de lui et invoqua son pouvoir du feu provoquant ses deux mains à s'enflammer.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les utiliser, Reynalle avait été trop rapide. Alors qu'Issei chargeait encore son pouvoir, elle avait lancé la lance de lumière qui s'était planté dans son torse, le traversant de part en part. Des gerbes de sang se mirent à jaillir des deux côtés, éclaboussant le sol.

Issei tomba à genoux et Asia se précipita pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Tu as comprit maintenant ? Ton pouvoir de base à été multiplié par deux. Cela ne fait pas beaucoup de différence. »

« Et si tu cessais de m'ignorer ? » cria Hariel en lui envoyant une boule de feu.

L'Ange Déchu l'évita en s'envolant et rit.

« Je suis désolé, je te prenais pour une simple décoration. »

« Est-ce qu'une décoration peut faire ça ? » demanda Hariel d'une voix polaire.

Il envoya un long trait de feu sur Reynalle qui l'évita à nouveau en riant. Mais le trait de feu changea de direction et foncé à à nouveau sur elle. Elle continua à l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'en évitant à nouveau, elle heurte le trait de feu qui avait formé une cage autour d'elle.

« Kss, sale gosse » siffla-t-elle.

Elle chargea le pouvoir de lumière sur sa main et percuta le trait de feu qui fut dévié.

« J'avoue m'être trompée, tu es une nuisance suffisante pour être détruite »

« Des mots, toujours des mots » dit Hariel sur un ton qu'il espérait assuré. « Et si tu arrêtait de parler et que tu agissais ? »

« Comme tu voudra petit merdeux ! » s'exclama Reynalle.

Elle invoqua une lance de lumière et, avec un regard fou, la leva au dessus de sa tête. C'est alors qu'une autre image se superposant à celle de Reynalle dans la tête d'Hariel. C'était une image qu'il avait inconsciemment refoulé au plus profond de son inconscient et qui refaisait surface.

Dans la tête d'Hariel, Reynalle avait été remplacé par un très gros homme avec une moustache fournie qui le faisait ressembler à un morse. Il ne tenait pas une lance de lumière mais un grand couteau. Cependant ses yeux étaient aussi fous et meurtrier que ceux de l'Ange Déchu. Cette image, c'était la dernière qu'il avait de l'oncle Vernon, celle juste avant que son pouvoir ne le détruise, celle où l'homme avait tenté de le tuer.

Terrorisé, Hariel se sentit perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir. Le trait de feu se mit à onduler puis disparu complètement. Il voulut créer un bouclier devant lui mais il en était incapable. C'était comme si sa magie l'avait quitté.

« Adieu, morveux ! » s'exclama Reynalle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le transpercer.

Hariel sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui, effrayer à l'idée de mourir. Mais avant que l'Ange Déchu n'envoie son trait lumineux, Asia, s'était placé devant lui. Issei, qui avait été guérit par la nonne alors qu'Hariel occupait leur adversaire, était encore trop mal en point pour se lever.

« Asia » cracha Reynalle « sois une gentille fille et rentre avec moi. Ton Twilight Healing est complètement incompatible avec son Sacred Gear. »

« C'est ce que je pensais » dit Asia qui n'avait pas bougé. « Vous ne vous servez de moi que pour mon pouvoir ! »

Écartant les bras, Reynalle fit apparaître une autre lance de lumière.

« Si tu viens avec moi alors peut-être que j'épargnerai la vie de ces Démons. »

Asia avait un air décidé sur le visage. Mais Issei refusait d'abandonner.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! » lui cria Issei. « Qui tu crois convaincre avec ça ! »

Mais Reynalle semblait en avoir assez. Dans un bon gigantesque elle se plaça juste au dessus du groupe et lança son arme. Asia prit Hariel dans ses bras alors qu'Issei les poussait hors du chemin. La lance de lumière s'écrasa à ses pieds et explosa, propulsant le Démon dans le bassin.

« Issei-san ! » cria Asia.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait aller le rejoindre mais Hariel avait besoin d'elle. Le jeune Démon était devenu comme apathique. Il semblait totalement absent, mais ses yeux exprimaient de la terreur pure.

« Ce n'est rien Asia ! » lui dit Issei. « J'ai déjà connu pire. Je t'en prie, veille sur Hariel. »

Il essaya de se relever mes ses jambes le lâchèrent et il retomba dans l'eau.

« J'ai fais exprès de le manquer » dit Reynalle en se posant juste devant Asia. « La prochaine fois je viserai juste son corps sera déchiqueté. Seras-tu capable de le guérir à temps ? »

Asia était prostrée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle serait Hariel contre elle tout en regardant le corps flottant d'Issei. Résignée, elle se détacha d'Hariel et l'allongea sur le sol en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.

« Je ferais ce que vous voudrez » dit-elle.

Issei essaya de nouveau de se relever mais son corps le faisait souffrir. Il vit Asia se relever et s'approcher de l'Ange Déchu. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et l'entoura de ses ailes.

« Gentille fille » dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois la cérémonie de ce soir finie, tu seras libérée de toutes tes souffrances.

Puis elle tourna son regard vers le Démon qui tentait toujours de se relever.

« À une prochaine fois, Issei-kun »

« Non ! Asia ! » cria Issei en parvenant enfin à se relever.

Il voulut se précipiter vers elle mais l'eau le ralentissait.

« Adieu Issei-san » dit Asia.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Issei pleurait aussi. Reynalle disparut alors et avec elle, Asia. Issei retomba dans le bassin, abattu.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi suis-je si faible… » murmura-t-il.

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? » cria il en laissant exploser son chagrin.

Même enfermé dans sa propre tête, Hariel entendit le cri de désespoir d'Issei. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et il se mit à pleurer.

 _Pour…pourquoi suis-je si…faible… ?_

0o0o0

Le bruit d'une gifle réveilla Hariel. Il ne savait pas exactement quand il s'était endormi. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était que Reynalle l'avait attaqué et puis…il frémit en repensant à ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Cette vision de son oncle Vernon brandissant le couteau l'avait ramené à son ancien lui, le petit Harry, celui qui ne connaissait pas le bonheur, seulement la douleur. Il n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis longtemps. Non c'était faux, il devait être franc avec lui-même. Il lui arrivait encore, quelques fois de craindre que sa vie présente ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté les Dursley. Dans ces moments là, il pouvait presque entendre le bruit de coup que sa tante Pétunia donnait contre la porte de son placard pour le réveiller. Dans ces moments là, ils se disaient : « Je suis déjà réveillé, eux sont un rêve et moi je suis réel » et cela marchait…de temps en temps.

Cette fois, c'est la voix de Rias qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Non c'est non. »

En ouvrant les yeux, Hariel vit qu'il se trouvait au local du club. Il était allongé sur l'un des canapés, la tête sur les genoux de Yuuto. Koneko était sur le canapé en face et mangeait un beignet. Juste à gauche, près du grand bureau du président du club se tenaient Rias et Issei. La joue de l'adolescent était rouge. C'était lui que Rias avait du gifler.

« Tu dois oublier cette fille. »

Une fille ? Asia ? Que… Reynalle avait réussi à l'enlever ?

« Tu fais partie du clan Gremory à présent » continua sa tante.

« Alors… » répondit Issei « Veuillez me libérer de mes obligations envers le clan. Je le ferais moi-même. »

Ces paroles firent frémir Hariel. Quitter un clan de Démon n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait à la légère. Le maître pouvait accepter mais un si jeune Démon sans plus aucun appui était dangereux. Soit il mourrait de la main d'Anges ou de Déchus, soit il était jugé trop dangereux et abattue par d'autres Démons…et cela bien sûr si son maître acceptait qu'il parte. Il arrivait que certains Démons préfèrent tuer leurs serviteurs plutôt que les laisser partir.

Hariel savait que sa tante n'était pas comme ça et que même si elle refusait de le laisser partir elle le laisserait en vie, mais il ne voulait pas que cette situation arrive.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourra pas réussir » soupira Rias.

« Mais je ne suis qu'un Pion pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Qui verra la différence si une petite pièce manque à ton Jeu ? »

« Tais-toi pour une fois ! » s'exclama la jeune Démone, énervée.

« Il me semblait t'avoir prévenu, non ? » dis Hariel en se relevant.

« Ne fais pas de mouvement brusque » le prévient Yuuto.

« Je fais attention, merci »

Hariel s'assit confortablement sur le canapé et arrangea ses cheveux.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Rias.

« Bien » répondit Hariel qui, voyant sa peluche sur la table à côté de celle d'Asia, la prit dans ses bras.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son neveu, elle se tourna à nouveau vers son serviteur.

« Issei, penses-tu que le Pion est la pièce la plus faible ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long. Rias soupira. Encore une fois, Hariel avait eu raison, elle n'aurait pas du négliger de tout révéler au jeune Démon et prendre en compte la façon dont prenait sa nouvelle forme et ses nouvelles charges.

« Parmi toute les Pièces Démoniaques, le Pion à un pouvoir spécial que les autres n'ont pas… »

« Un…pouvoir spécial ? » murmura Issei.

« Promotion » dit Hariel en se levant.

« Oui » répondit Rias « la Promotion ou la capacité pour un pion qui entre en territoire ennemi de se transformer en n'importe qu'elle autre Pièce à l'exception du Roi. »

« Est tu en train de dire que je peux avoir les mêmes capacités que n'importe qui ici ? »

À ce moment là, Akeno entra dans la pièce. Koneko alla à sa rencontre et lui dit quelque chose. Le sourire de la jeune fille se dissipateur et elle hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps là, Rias avait continué à parler à Issei.

« …Aussi longtemps que tu réussis à t'introduire en territoire ennemi, une église par exemple. Et laisse-moi rajouter que ton Sacred Gear… »

« Il multiplie les pouvoirs, pas vrai ? » l'interrompit Issei.

« C'est ce que Reynalle, l'Ange Déchu lui a dit » ajouta Hariel.

« Alors souviens-toi » dit Rias en posant sa main sur la joue de son serviteur « Le Sacred Gear réagit en fonction de la volonté de son possesseur. Plus ta volonté est forte, plus ton artefact pourra t'aider. »

En disant ces mots, son visage s'était détendu et elle souriait. Puis elle se recula, toujours avec le sourire. Akeno se plaça près d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le sourire de la Démone s'évanouit et elle hocha la tête.

« Un errant vient juste d'être repéré. Akeno et moi allons sortir pendant un moment »

« Mais Buchou ! » s'exclama Issei « On a pas fini de par… »

« Souvient toi de ça : même si tu es un pion promu, un Ange Déchu n'est pas assez stupide pour perdre face à une seule pièce. »

Hariel plissa les yeux. Sa tante venait elle bien de dire ce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait dit ? Il se repassa la conversation dans la tête et comprit. Se tournant vers Rias, il lui envoya un petit sourire complice qu'elle lui rendit alors qu'elle disparaissait avec Akeno dans un cercle magique.

« Je le sais Buchou » dit Issei sur un ton fataliste, loin d'avoir comprit.

« Est-ce que tu vas y aller ? » demanda Yuuto alors que l'autre Démon se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Ouais. Essayez de m'arrêter pour voir » répondit-il.

« Tu vas te faire tuer » rajoutant Yuuto.

« Même si je meurs, je pourrais au moins faire en sorte qu'Asia s'échappe. »

« Quels paroles pleines de bravoure » dit la Cavalier. « Enfin c'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir dire, mais tu es bien trop téméraire. »

Hariel sourit. Ce n'était pas faux.

« Tais-toi espèce de Don J… » s'exclama Issei en se retournant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Je viens avec toi » dit le Cavalier alors qu'il ceignait son épée.

« Mais…tu… »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de comprendre les sous-entendus Onii-chan. » dit Hariel avec un petit sourire. « Elle a dit que même si tu étais un Pion promu tu n'y arriverai pas seul. Comme elle a déjà avoué qu'une église était un territoire ennemi, elle te donnait les clés pour survivre. Et puis il y a aussi la possibilité que tu sois accompagné comme Kiba vient de le faire remarquer. »

« C'est vrai, tu le ferais ? » demanda Issei.

« Et je ne pense pas être le seul. »

« Koneko-chan aussi ? » demanda le garçon en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser tout les deux seuls sans surveillance » répondit-elle avec une expression des plus neutres.

« Et…ça ne va pas poser des problèmes ? Avec Rias-buchou je veux dire ? »

« Bien sûr que non puisqu'elle t'as implicitement donné la permission. » dit Hariel.

« Mais elle… »

« Elle refusait que tu y aille seule. Ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est que maintenant, tu fais partie d'un clan, notre clan, et que nous allons t'aider. »

« Nous ? Tu veux dire que tu… »

« Bien entendu ! Je viens avec vous. »

« Damé, Hariel-kun » dit Issei en s'approchant de lui. « Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi aller au devant du danger de cette façon »

« Hy…Hyoudou-kun » essaya de le prévenir Yuuto.

« Il est mort » dit Koneko.

Hariel regarda Issei et lui fit signe de se baisser. Quand le garçon fut assez bas, le plus jeune le saisit par le col et le maintint en place avec sa force Démoniaque.

« Écoute moi bien, Onii-chan, je suis un Démon, pas un simple enfant humain. J'ai le pouvoir de raser des villes…bon d'accord peut être pas des villes mais au moins des immeubles entier. Je ne me cache pas et je ne reste en retrait pour rien, ni personne, même pas toi. »

Il repoussa Issei qui tomba au sol puis se dirigea vers la table basse. Il y prit la peluche jaune et noire qu'Asia avait laissée derrière elle et la fourra dans la poche de son ours.

« Maintenant tu te lèves et plus vite que ça, on a une bonne sœur à aller sauver ! »

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Vous avez remarqué ? Y'a beaucoup moins de japonais. J'espère que vous arriverez mieux à lire.

Et voilà, j'ai fais se battre Hariel un peu. Bon, pas beaucoup mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il utilisera plus son pouvoir dans le chapitre suivant.

Comme d'habitude, dite moi ce qui vous plaît, ce qui ne vous plaît pas, et pourquoi pas ce que vous aimeriez voir. Bin, pour cette dernière, je ne sais pas si je modifierai min histoire en fonction de ce que vous le demanderai parce que je suis déjà un scénario mais je vous répondrai quand même.

Je profite de cette fin de chapitre pour lancer un petit jeu…vous pouvez dans vos review me dire qui vous pensez fera partie de la Suite d'Hariel. C'est pas des suggestions que je vous demande parce que ça a déjà été décidé depuis longtemps mais vous pouvez essayer de deviner. Attention, ce sera seulement des personnages d'Harry Potter. Voilà, j'en dis pas plus, creusez vous les méninges et surtout, amusez moi avec vos idées.

Voilà, gros bisous et à dans deux semaines !


	21. Chapitre 20 : Le Gantelet

Vocabulaire :

\- Miko : traduit le plus souvent par « prêtresse », elles ne sont cependant pas l'équivalent des prêtres. Certaines femmes sont prêtres mais c'est différent des miko. Ce sont des jeunes filles généralement vierges qui procèdent à certains rites spécifiques. Elles sont aussi appelés Gardienne du temple et étaient auparavant connus pour avoir des pouvoirs magiques et prophétiques. De nos jours, le costume de miko est un fétichisme des japonais au même titre que la bonne sœur.

\- Cosplay : contraction de Costume Play. Phénomène culturel où des personnes se déguisent en personnages de fiction (au Japon, généralement de manga) ou original pour une convention ou par simple envie. Il es aussi possible de faire du cosplay pour réaliser un fantasme : miko, bonne sœur, écolière, ...

\- Jama da : hors de mon chemin. Locution hypertexte cool pour faire peut à tes adversaires surtout si t'as l'air badass...

\- Usotsuki : menteur !

\- Schadenfreude : non, ce n'est pas un mot japonais, c'est le nom donné à une émotion (comme la joie, la tristesse, la colère, la peur, le dégoût…je vous conseille de regarder Vice Versa de Disney). Il s'agit de la joie provoquée par le malheur d'autrui. C'est une sorte de sadisme passif. On aime voir les gens souffrir…en ce moment j'en éprouvé pour certains politiciens 😊.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 20 : Le Gantelet Écarlate du Dragon Empereur / Sekiryutei no Kote

.

Dans le calme et la noirceur du bois, une lumière rouge apparut sur le sol et dessina le sceau magique du clan Gremory duquel deux silhouettes féminines émergèrent.

Dès la fin de leur matérialisation, elles levèrent la tête vers une branche haute sur laquelle était perchée une jeune fille. Sans se soucier le moins du monde de la hauteur, elle sauta au sol.

« Je suis connu comme l'Ange Déchue Mittel. »

Elle portait une robe gothique noir à fentes les blanches dont elle releva les côté pour faire une légère révérence, révélant des bas blancs attachés à ses sous vêtements par des portes jarretelles. Elle portait un gros nœud noir à l'avant en guise de ceinture et un plus petit autour du cou, tenu par une épingle argentée. Ses cheveux blonds mi long étaient attachés en deux couettes et un autre ruban noir, celui-ci bordé de crénelures blanches dépassait par-dessus sa frange. Elle avait un teint frais de jeune fille et des yeux bleus qui contrastaient avec son ton moqueur.

Manifestement elle ne savait pas bien à qui elle avait affaire.

« Ara, ara, quel honneur » dit Akeno qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

Elle, savait à qui elle avait affaire.

« Je vois que mes serviteurs vous ont mit en état d'alerte. Vous devez vraiment nous craindre » dit Rias, les bras croisés.

Tout comme sa Reine, elle semblait amusée.

« Pas vraiment » répondit Mittel en haussant les épaules. « Nous voulons juste que vous n'interrompiez pas cette importante cérémonie. »

« Alors j'en suis désolé » dit Akeno avec un petit rire « Mais nos serviteurs sont déjà passés. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda la Déchue « Nan mais vous êtes sérieuses là ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Rias « Ils sont passé par l'entrée principale. »

« Et merde ! » jura Mittel en tapant du pied « J'étais sûr qu'ils se faufileraient par derrière ! »

Elle tempêta quelques secondes avant de se calmer.

« Bah, peu importe » dit-elle « de simples troupier ne peuvent pas briser nos défense. En fait, les plus grands dangers, c'est probablement vous deux. »

Elle eu un rictus.

« Merci d'être passée par là. »

« Tu gaspille ton souffle » dit Rias.

« Oh ? »

« Les autres ne sont pas avec nous. »

« Vous n'êtes donc qu'un leurre ? » demanda l'Ange Déchu sans se montrer plus préoccupée que cela.

Rias et Akeno eurent un sourire. Oui, un leurre, une diversion, c'était exactement cela.

0o0o0

Caché derrière les arbres qui bordaient la clairière où se trouvait l'église, les quatre Démons attendaient. Ils observaient le camp ennemi tout en essayant de s'habituer à l'intense sentiment de mort qui en émanait.

Hariel avait déjà été près d'église quand il était à Boston mais aucune d'entre elles ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là. Il faut dire qu'aucune d'entre elle n'était le bastion des forces ennemies. Les prêtres exorcistes devaient fourmiller autour de Reynalle pour provoquer une telle sensation de malaise.

« Je suis vraiment soulagé que vous soyez avec moi » dit Issei qui devait lui aussi s'habituer aux effluves mortels du lieu.

« Et bien, nous sommes amis maintenant, non ? » répondit Yuuto avec un sourire.

Mais son expression se fit par la suite plus sombre et son regard, plus dur.

« Et puis il faut dire que les Démons n'aiment pas particulièrement les prêtres. On peut même dire qu'ils les détestent. »

« Kiba… » murmura Issei.

Hariel se rapprocha du jeune épéiste et lui prit la main. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit à nouveau mais Hariel savait que ce n'était pas un sourire sincère.

A ce moment là, Koneko se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'église.

« Koneko-chan ? » appela Issei.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils savent qu'on est là » dit-elle en arrivant devant le seuil.

« C'est même plus que probable » ajouta Hariel en arriva à son niveau.

Yuuto et Issei les rejoignirent au moment où Koneko envoyait un coup de pied latéral à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Le fracas de l'effraction résonna dans le vaste espace qui semblait désert.

C'était une église récente, en rien semblable aux modèles de celles d'Europe. Elle était seulement composée d'une longue nef sans bas côtés et avec un transept réduit. Le cœur était légèrement surélevé, séparé de la nef par un chancel de pierre et surmonté d'une rosace monochrome percée dans le chevet.

La faible lumière de vitraux éclairait le haut des bancs et une partie de la grande croix brisée qui surplombait l'autel. Il faisait suffisamment clair pour voir quelle n'était plus en très bon état. Des gravats jonchaient le sol et certaines des colonnes étaient à terre.

« Quel horrible endroit » murmura Issei.

« Elle semble abandonnée depuis déjà quelques temps » remarqua Hariel. « Elle aurait déjà dut perdre un peu de sa sacralité mais la présence des prêtres à dû la maintenir voire la renforcer. »

Un bruit de pas leur fit dresser l'oreille. Un silhouette émergea de la branche gauche du transept et se dirigea vers la travée principale.

« Yo ! Yo ! Yo ! Voyez qui arrive ! Je suis tellement ému… »

L'homme leur fit un signe de la main avec un petit rictus.

« Freed ! » s'exclama Issei en reconnaissant l'exorciste qui l'avait blessé et molesté Asia.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait un Démon qui puisse m'échapper. Après tout je suis horriblement puissant. »

Hariel retint un reniflement. Il est vrai que le prêtre était plus puissant qu'un humain lambda mais il était loin d'égaler un Démon ou même un simple magicien humain.

« Je pensais donc pouvoir tuer n'importe quel Démon que je rencontrais d'un seul coup » continua le prêtre « Donc vous voyez, notre dernière rencontre m'a mit particulièrement en rogne. »

Il en profita pour glisser ses mains dans son manteau et en tira son pistolet ainsi que son épée de lumière qu'il activa.

« Oui, en rogne, en rogne que des connards de Démons me fassent passer pour un abruti. »

Il approcha son arme de son visage et en lécha le canon. Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés que ses iris paraissaient minuscules. Il semblait encore plus fou que la dernière fois qu'Issei l'avait vu.

« Où est Asia ? » cria ce dernier au prêtre.

« Si tu veux parler de cette foutue bonne sœur inutile amoureuse des Démons, elle est dans le hall de cérémonie après ces escaliers » répondit-il en pointant du menton l'autel.

Il devait y avoir un passage secret en dessous qui menait au sous-sol.

« Mais bon, ce n'est pas important puisque vous ne pourrez jamais descendre »

Hariel soupira. Quel raseur. Il pourrait le battre même s'il était à nouveau pétrifié par la peur.

« Sacred Gear ! » invoqua Issei alors que le brassard apparaissait sur son poignet.

Yuuto avait posé sa main sur son épée alors que Koneko s'était approchée de l'un des bancs qu'elle souleva au dessus de sa tête pour le projeter sur le prêtre. Mais celui-ci, en riant, le coupa en deux d'un coup de son épée.

« Cette petite fille-chat est tellement clichée ! » se moqua Freed.

« Petite ? » répéta Koneko avant de saisir et de lui envoyer d'autres bancs.

En riant, Freed les évita et se mit à tirer avec son pistolet. Koneko et les autres se jetèrent sur le côté à l'exception d'Hariel qui s'était protégé avec un bouclier.

S'arrêtant de courir, Freed rapprocha à nouveau son arme de son visage et se mit à respirer la fumée qui sortait du canon.

« Mmmm...Ce soir, branlette ! »

Cependant, un mouvement lui fit lever la tête et il se mit précipitamment en garde pour parer le coup que Yuuto lui portait par en dessus.

« Te fous pas de moi ! Prends ça ! » s'exclama le prêtre en faisant dévier l'arme de Yuuto et en l'attaquant en retour.

Mais il était évident que Yuuto était meilleur bretteur que le prêtre. La où ce dernier semblait mettre toutes ses forces, le Démon ne semblait pas le moins du monde se donner à fond. C'était en partie dû à ses capacités démoniaques mais aussi à son entraînement plus que rigoureux.

Le Cavalier évitait non seulement la lame mais aussi les coups de pistolets, allant jusqu'à dévier les balles de lumière avec son épée. Finalement il croisa le fer avec le prêtre et tout deux se mirent à forcer pour faire céder l'autre.

« Tu n'es pas mauvais » dit Yuuto avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu ne pas mal toi aussi » répondit Freed « Tu me donne sérieusement envie de t'exploser la cervelle »

Le prêtre braqua son arme sur la tête de son adversaire et fit feu. Mais c'était sans compter les réflexes de Yuuto qui se courba arrière et se poussa sur ses jambes pour faire un salto arrière, se réceptionner sur ses jambes et se remettre en garde.

« J'imagine qu'il est plus qu'un joli visage… » remarqua Issei.

« Et encore » dit Hariel « là il joue avec son adversaire. Entre Koneko et lui, c'est plutôt lui le chat qui joue avec sa nourriture. »

« Puisque c'est ainsi » dit Yuuto au prêtre comme pour donner raison au plus jeune « dois-je être un petit peu plus sérieux pour relever le niveau ? »

Comme il disait ces mots, son épée devint aussi noire que la nuit, non, plus encore, comme si elle aspirait la lumière. Enfin, se dit Hariel, le voilà, le Sacred Gear de Yuuto.

Freed se mit à rire comme un dément et se jeta sur Yuuto, la langue tirée comme un chien enragé.

À nouveau on entendit le fracas du métal et l'épée d'ombre et celle de lumière se mirent à s'affronter. Cependant cette fois, l'ombre se mit à irradier hors de l'épée de Yuuto et celle du prêtre se mit à disparaître.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel de merde ? » s'exclama Freed avec rage.

« Holy Eraser » dit Yuuto. « Une épée noire qui enveloppe la lumière.

« Tu…tu possède aussi la maîtrise d'un élément ? » s'exclama le prêtre de plus en plus enragé.

Non, ce n'était pas cela, se disait Hariel. Yuuto ne possédait pas un élément, il les possédait tous. Sa capacité de créer des Épées Démoniaques lui donnait la capacité de créer des armes dont les pouvoirs n'étaient limités que par son imagination.

« À toi Hyoudou-kun ! » s'exclama Yuuto en repoussant Freed au loin.

« Ok » s'exclama Issei en activant l'effet de son artefact et en se précipitant sur le prêtre.

« Ne t'interpose pas » hurla Freed.

Il se retourna et leva son arme pour la pointer sur l'adolescent.

0o0o0

« De toute façon, si je te détruis, toi leur maître, tes serviteurs disparaîtront n'est ce pas ? »

Rias sourit à Mittel mais ne répondit pas.

« Ça me rend tellement heureuse ! » s'exclama l'Ange Déchu en ouvrant grand ses ailes.

Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même et prit la pose en faisant un clin d'œil comme l'une de ses idoles ou de ces magical girls sur lesquels fantasmaient les japonais.

Un portail de lumière violette s'ouvrit dans le dos de Rias et Akeno qui se retournèrent.

« Ne sois pas trop sur de toi » dit une femme.

C'était celle qui avait attaqué Issei un soit et qui avait été surprise par l'activation de son Sacred Gear. Elle était accompagnée de Donashik, le Déchu mâle qui avait presque tué Issei le lendemain de sa résurrection.

« Désolé de te le dire » continua la femme « Mais il semble que tu te trouves en mauvaise posture, Miss Gremory. J'ai un compte à régler avec ton esclave. »

« Ara, ara » dit Akeno avec un sourire, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine « C'est si touchant que la petite famille soit réunis »

Elle se lécha les lèvres de plaisir. Elle allait pouvoir enfin s'amuser.

0o0o0

Malgré l'arme pointée sur lui, Issei avait bien retenue la leçon que lui avait donnée sa présidente.

« Promotion ! » s'exclama-t-il.

 _Je suis une Tour,_ se dit-il _. Ses capacités sont d'abord la défense…_

Prit dans son élan, il se précipita vers le prêtre. Les balles ne le touchaient pas, stoppés par des boucliers qui se formaient automatiquement grâce à sa nouvelle condition de Tour.

« C'est un blague ? » demanda Freed.

… _et une attaque avec la solidité de la pierre !_

Il ferma son poing droit et le balança dans le visage du prêtre. Celui-ci en lâcha ses armes et partit en arrière. Le coup était si puissant qu'il rebondit sur le sol et fit un vol plané jusque devant l'autel.

Il a parfaitement tiré parti des capacités des Tours, remarqua Hariel. Il était resté en arrière pour observer le combat tout en utilisant son esprit pour sonder les profondeurs.

« C'est pour ce que tu as fais à Asia ! » cria un Issei essoufflé au prêtre. « Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! »

« Arrête de te la péter, connard !» grogna Freed en se relevant avec difficulté.

Il était plus résistent que ce à quoi s'attendait Hariel mais contre eux, il n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Le prêtre remit les mains dans son manteau et en tira deux autres épées de lumière qu'il activa avant de se lancer à nouveau dans la bataille. Mais Koneko fut plus rapide et lui envoya à nouveau un banc qui l'envoya voler en arrière.

Il se releva une nouvelle fois juste à temps pour éviter un coup d'épée de Yuuto et sauta sur l'autel puis sur le socle de la grande croix juste derrière.

« Je laisserais jamais un putain de Démon me tuer ! » cria-t-il. « Et donc…à plus bande de nuls ! »

Il sortit une grenade aveuglante et la jeta au sol pour l'enclencher. Quand tous purent à nouveau voir correctement, le prêtre avait disparut.

« Il s'est enfui ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Peu importe » dit Hariel en s'avançant vers lui. « Dépêchons-nous »

Koneko s'approcha de l'autel et le détruisit d'un simple coup de poing révélant d'as escaliers.

0o0o0

« Ceux qui, comme toi, défient notre royaume, sont déjà damnés. » dit Donashik.

« Prépare-toi à tomber » dit la femelle Ange Déchu qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Kalawarna.

Ils étendirent leurs ailes et s'envolèrent.

« Akeno » ordonna Rias.

« Bien, Buchou. »

Elle leva la main en l'air et le ciel déformé par le champ d'énergie des Anges Déchus se recouvrir de nuages noirs chargés d'électricité. Un énorme éclair en émergea et foudroya la jeune fille. Son uniforme scolaire disparut, remplacé par un haut de kimono à manches longues détachés et serrés aux aisselles qui découvrait ses épaules et un hakama écarlate. Ce costume était un hommage à sa mère, prêtresse tout comme elle et qui lui avait valu son surnom de Prêtresse de la Foudre.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Mittel « Elle nous organisé un show de cosplay fétichiste ou quoi ? »

Sans répondre, Akeno joignit les mains et forma deux signes mystiques avant de lever mes deux bras en l'air. Des dizaines de cercles magiques apparurent dans le ciel et se répartirent autour d'eux.

« C'est…une barrière ! » s'exclama Donashik.

« Elle y va pas de main morte… » remarqua Mittel.

Akeno eut un petit rire. Sa main se chargea d'électricité alors qu'elle caressait ses lèvres en rougissant de plaisir.

« Vous ne sortirez pas de cette forêt » dit-elle avant de lécher l'un de ses doigts.

« Sale Démon ! » s'exclama Kalawarna « C'était ton intention depuis le début ! »

« Bien sûr » répondit Akeno « nous sommes là pour nettoyer la saleté. Merci d'avoir réagit exactement comme nous le voulions. »

« Surveille tes paroles ! » menaça Mittel en s'envolant elle aussi.

« Soit une gentille fille et disparaît » dit Rias avec un petit sourire condescendant.

« Tu peux toujours jouer les insolente » dit Donashik « Mais une fois que la cérémonie sera terminé, vous ne serez plus un problème pour nous. »

« Ça parle, ça parle, et ça n'agit pas » dit Akeno « Quel ennui ! »

« Venez ! » s'exclama Rias « On vous attend ! »

0o0o0

La descente avait été assez longue, il faut dire que la pièce souterraine où se déroulait le rituel était assez vaste et faisait plus de vingt mètre de haut. Elle était remplie de prêtres encapuchonnés et munis d'épées lumineuses.

« Vous voilà enfin, petits Démons » dit Reynalle du haut de son promontoire quand ils entrèrent.

« Asia ! » cria Issei.

Hariel fronça les yeux de colère et se mordit la lèvre presque au sang.

Asia était suspendue par des chaines à une grande croix habillé d'une simple nuisette, comme une parodie grotesque de crucifixion.

En entendant la voix de son ami, la jeune nonne releva la tête.

« Issei…san… » parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix cassée.

« Asia ! Je viens te sauver ! » s'exclama Issei en s'élançant.

Yuuto le rattrapa juste à temps pour éviter une lance de lumière qui s'écrasa à leurs pieds. L'explosion qui en résulta les propulsa en arrière contre le mur.

« Issei ! » s'exclama Hariel.

« Oh, quelles touchantes retrouvailles » dit Reynalle « Mais je suis désolé de vous dire que vous arrivez trop tard, la cérémonie est déjà presque finie »

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, la base de la croix se mit à luire d'une lueur verte qui engloba Asia. Les cris déchirant qu'elle se mit à pousser étaient insupportables.

« Asia ! Qu'est ce que tu lui fais ? »

« Elle…elle veut lui voler son pouvoir » dit Hariel d'une voix altérée par la colère.

Il aurait dut le prévoir. Il avait bien deviné que ce pouvoir était la chose qui intéressait Reynalle chez Asia mais il aurait du prévoir qu'elle irait jusqu'à les voler.

Un cri plus fort d'Asia lui serra le cœur et lui fit maudire sa stupidité.

« Lui voler son pouvoir ? Tu veux parler de son Sacred Gear ? » demanda Issei. « Mais alors qu'est ce qui va arriver à Asia ? Est ce qu'elle va… ? »

Hariel ne répondit pas. Inutile de lui dire que rare étaient les êtres à avoir survécu à l'extraction de son Sacred Gear et aucun d'eux n'étaient humains. Il aurait voulu y aller, il aurait voulu l'aider. Mais l'énergie du rituel l'empêchait d'avancer.

Puis Asia arrêta de crier. Sa tête retomba sur son torse alors qu'une petite lumière verte apparaissait devant elle. C'était son Sacred Gear.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… ? » demanda Issei.

« Ça ne saurait tarder » répondit Hariel.

Les deux petits anneaux flottant se mirent à descendre et Reynalle s'en saisit.

« Twilight Healing. Enfin, il est à moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, son visage était méconnaissable. Avec ses dents pointus et ses yeux exorbités, elle avait plus l'air d'un Démon qu'eux. La lumière verte du Sacred Gear qui éclairait son visage et se reflétait dans ses yeux rendait son apparence encore plus macabre.

« Le puissant pouvoir que je recherchais depuis toutes ces années. Avec ceci entre mes mains, rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter ! Il n'est qu'à moi ! »

En disant ces derniers mots elle pressa les anneaux contre sa poitrine et ceux-ci furent aspirés alors que leur lumière augmentait. Sous l'afflux de pouvoir, Reynalle ressentit une vague de plaisir qui la submergé au point de la faire gémir. L'éclat du Sacred Gear devint aveuglant et quand la lumière se dissipateur, l'Ange Déchue était nimbée du même halo vert brillant que celui de Twilight Healing. Cependant, si sa lumière donnait une impression de sérénité quand Asia l'utilisait, sur Reynalle on ne pouvait que ressentir le mal.

Dans son esprit, Hariel eu un flash. Une lumière verte et un cri de femme. Ce n'était pas là première fois qu'il revoyait cette image et il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle représentait. C'était le moment où sa mère avait été assassinée, touchée par la malédiction de mort, malédiction qui, comme par un macabre hasard, avait la même couleur que le halo luminescent de la Déchue.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs au comble de la joie et riait à pleins poumons.

« Le pouvoir suprême ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Avec ça, je deviendrai une force avec laquelle compter au sein des Anges Déchus ! Je pourrais enfin prendre ma revanche sur tout ceux qui m'ont pris de haut »

« Te fous pas de moi, sale Démon ! » hurla Issei en se précipitant vers elle.

Mais les prêtres ne semblaient pas d'accord avec ce plan et se jetèrent sur lui. Issei para le premier avec son Sacred Gear et le repoussa. Un second se glissa derrière lui et leva son épée pour lui porter un coup mortel mais fut arrêter par Yuuto dont le Holy Eraser fit disparaître la lame lumineuse. Koneko donna un coup de pieds qui en mit plusieurs au tapis mais il en restait encore des dizaines.

Issei les vit se précipiter vers lui quand deux immenses murs de feu jaillir de part et d'autre et divisa le groupe de prêtre en deux. Il ne restait plus devant le jeune Démon qu'un grand couloir incandescent qui gardait les prêtres à distances.

« Dépêche-toi d'aller la sauver ! » lui cria Hariel qui maintenait les murs de feu à l'aide de seule main.

Voyant que Yuuto et Koneko occupaient les prêtres qui essayaient de traverser les braises, Issei comprit que les trois Démons lui ouvraient une voie.

« Thank you ! » cria-t-il en se précipitant en direction du grand promontoire.

Il gravit les marchés quatre à quatre et arriva enfin au sommet. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta au sommet. Reynalle de bougeait pas, elle le laissa approcher sans intervenir.

« Asia… » murmura Issei sans quitter le corps sans vie de son amie.

« Je vais te récompenser pour être arrivé si loin. » dit Reynalle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Elle claqua des doigts. Des inscriptions rouge sang apparurent sur le métal de la chaîne alors qu'elles desserraient d'elles-mêmes leur étreinte sur le corps de la jeune nonne qui s'effondra. Issei eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol

« Asia, tu vas bien ? » demanda Issei avec une voix paniqué.

La jeune fille parvint à relever la tête et à ouvrir les yeux.

« Issei-san »

Sa voix était faible, tout comme le reste de son corps. Grâce à ses sens démoniaques, Issei pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui ne cessaient de ralentir.

« Je suis venu te sauver, alors accroche-toi. »

« Oui » murmura Asia avec des yeux brillants de larmes retenues.

Il ne parvenait pas à la lâcher et en même temps il avait peur de la briser en morceau s'il la serrait trop fort.

« Je suis prête à te laisser cette fille » dit Reynalle d'une voix amusée.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » cracha Issei en tournant vers elle un regard de pure haine. « Rends-lui son Sacred Gear ! »

« Ne sois pas idiot. J'ai mis ce plan à exécution sur les ordres de personnes bien plus haut placées que moi. Désolé, » dit-elle en faisant apparaître une lance de lumière « Mais vous deux serez la preuve de mon succès. »

Hariel vit la lance brandit par l'Ange Déchu et à nouveau eut la vision de son oncle Vernon. Mais cette fois-ci au lieu d'en être paralysé, il ressenti une colère froide prendre possession de lui.

« Mais n'étais ce pas notre accord ? Vous allez mourir tous les deux. »

« Hyoudou-kun ! » cria Yuuto depuis le sol où il combattait « Ne l'écoute pas ! »

« Tu as été…ma première petite amie » murmura Issei et fermant les yeux.

« Oui, j'ai vite remarqué que tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire puceau. Je dois admettre que tu étais amusant à taquiner. »

« J'allais te chérir comme une princesse ! »

L'Ange Déchue laissa échapper un petit rire et sa voix changea. Ce n'était plus Reynalle mais Yuuma-chan.

« Oui, à chaque fois que je fronçais les sourcils, tu essayais toujours de me faire plaisir. Mais j'avais tout fais pour que tu réagisses de cette façon. Après tout, voir ton air paniqué était si drôle ! »

« Je t'aimais vraiment, Yuuma-chan »

Sa voix était tellement triste que la colère d'Hariel s'amplifia encore.

« J'avais même rédigé un plan détaillé pour notre premier rendez-vous. Je voulais que ce soit le plus beau jour de ta vie.

Reynalle éclata de rire.

« Ah oui ! C'était vraiment un rendez-vous mémorable ! Mais tellement ennuyeux. »

Sa voix avait à nouveau changée. Elle était redevenue l'Ange Déchue Reynalle et ses mots transpiraient le dégoût. La colère secouait tellement le corps d'Hariel que le feu qu'il manipulait se mettait à bleuir à mesure que sa température augmentait. Il se mordit la lèvre tellement forte qu'une goutte de sang coula sur son menton. Cette pétasse allait payer.

0o0o0

Trois rayon de lumières jaune, bleu et pourpre fendirent l'air jusqu'à Rias qui n'avait pas bougeait et se contentait de sourire. Elle avait pleinement confiance en Akeno pour la défendre même si elle n'en avait pas besoin.

En effet, la jeune prêtresse se plaça devant son Roi et gênera un bouclier pour la protéger.

« Tu es plutôt douée » commenta Mittel.

« Mais je me demande combien de temps ces faibles protection votre encore tenir » dit Kalawarna.

« Votre barrière se réduit, jeunes filles » ajouta Donashik.

Les trois Anges Déchus étaient installés dans un arbre d'où ils attaquaient la Reine de Rias sans relâche. S'ils la connaissaient mieux, ils ne se seraient pas montrés si laxiste dans leur attaque. Akeno donnait le change mais bientôt elle n'en pourrait plus et s'amuserai à leur faire mal pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Peut-être que tu espère que ta barrière soit détruite pour pouvoir t'enfuir » ajouta Mittel avec un petit rire « Ah mais non mais non, nous ne vous laisserons pas vous échapper. Après tout, nous ne voulons pas que vous alliez aider votre misérable petit serviteur. Enfin, misérable, c'est plutôt un petit merde qui est tombé amoureux de Reynalle-onee-sama. Mais maintenant il doit être complètement… »

« Je ne sous estimerai pas Issei si j'étais vous » l'interrompre Rias.

Sa voix était calme mais Akeno voyait bien qu'elle était en colère. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et ses mains, sur ses hanches. Elle rit intérieurement. Il allait bientôt y avoir du spectacle.

« Après tout, il est ma pièce la plus puissante »

Plus que son corps, son grand sourire farouche persuada Akeno que ces trois la n'en avaient plus pour très longtemps.

0o0o0

« Yuuma…j'avais choisi ce nom parce qu'il signifie « coucher de soleil » et que je voulais te tuer à ce moment là. N'est-ce pas merveilleusement poétique ? » demanda Reynalle.

Elle soupira.

« Mais tu as eu le culot de ne pas mourir et de me tromper avec cette petite dinde blonde. Issei ! Tu es tellement méchant ! Je vais pleurer. Je présumé que tu lui as préparé le même rendez-vous merdique que pour moi. Ha, mais je suppose que pour une plouc pareille ça a du être l'extase. »

La respiration d'Asia était de plus en plus faible et son corps était couvert de sueur.

« Je peux même l'imaginer cette idiote : « Oh ! Issei-san ! C'était le jour le plus amusant que j'ai jamais passé », j'ai pas raison ? »

En entendant la pitoyable imitation qu'avait fait la Déchue de son amie, Hariel sentit qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de sa colère mais il fut devancé par Issei.

« Reynalle ! » rugit le Démon.

« Ne crie pas mon nom comme ça ! Tu le salis ! »

Elle brandit sa lance de lumière mais elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper qu'elle étendit une sorte de rugissement sifflant. Tournant la tête, elle vit un rayon de pouvoir d'une couleur noir rougeoyant foncer sur elle. Elle semblait avoir la forme d'une gueule de monstre prêt l'engloutir et son passage déchirait l'air ce qui produisait le son strident qu'elle avait entendu mais qui semblait provenir de la bête sombre qui fonçait sur elle.

Elle s'envola pour l'éviter et le rayon pulvérisa la croix derrière elle. Issei en profita pour sauter avec Asia dans les bras et il atterrit au bas du promontoire.

Il se mit à courir vers la sortie mais les prêtres se jetèrent sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Heureusement, Yuuto et Koneko veillaient et lui servirent de bouclier.

« Kiba ! Koneko-chan ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

« Vas-t-en, Hyoudou-kun ! » lui ordonna Yuuto. « On s'occupe de tout ici…alors vas-y ! »

Ils étaient entourés de prêtres mais se battaient comme des lions pour qu'aucun d'eux n'atteignent Issei.

« Laisse-nous faire ! » s'exclama à nouveau Yuuto

« Dépêche-toi et cours » dit Koneko qui, malgré le fait qu'elle se battait contre des adversaires bien plus grands et plus nombreux, gardait une voix calme.

« Mais… ! » s'exclama Issei qui ne voulait pas abandonner ses nouveaux amis.

« T'occupes ! » s'exclama Hariel qui avait rejoint les deux autres et se battait avec eux « Fonce ! »

« Hyoudou-kun ! »

Issei se retourna. Ses épaules tremblaient.

« Kiba…Koneko-chan…Hariel-chan…Si nous réussissons, promettez moi de m'appeler par mon prénom… »

Il se retourna une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est une promesse ! Et vous avez intérêt à la tenir ! » cria-t-il avant de se mettre à courir. « Parce que nous sommes amis ! »

Une fois qu'il eu franchit la porte, des prêtres voulurent le suivre mais un mur de feu leur bloque le passage.

« Vous avez entendu ? » dit Hariel « Notre amis nous a fait faire une promesse et je tiens à la tenir le plus rapidement possible alors… »

Il invoqua à nouveau le pouvoir de destruction et ses mains se couvrirent d'énergie noire tout en projetant des reflets rougeâtre aux alentours. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et sa voix baissa de plusieurs octaves.

« …Jama da. »

0o0o0

Issei réussit à remonter l'escalier et déboucha dans l'église. Il s'approcha d'un banc encore intacte et y déposa son précieux fardeau.

« Asia, accroche-toi » dit-il « Une fois sortis d'ici, tu sera libre ! Tu pourras être avec moi pour toujours…nous serons amis pour toujours ! »

La jeune nonne leva la main et Issei la prit entre les siennes.

« J'étais…tellement heureuse d'avoir un ami…même pour un moment » haleta Asia.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Issei aussi. Il la voyait s'éteindre et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Il y a tellement d'endroits où je voudrais t'emmener ! Au karaoké d'abord, puis dans un parc d'attraction… »

Les yeux d'Asia brillaient de bonheur mais elle sentait la vie partir d'elle. Elle souffrait mais gardait le sourire. Elle refusait que la dernière chose qu'elle montre à Issei soit un visage empli de douleur.

« Et puis des fleurs ! Tu as dit que tu aimais les fleurs ! Il faudra qu'on en ramasse plus ! Tu vois ? Tu as encore plein de choses à faire ! »

Sa main était déjà si froide. Issei avait beau la frotter, il n'arrivait pas à la réchauffer.

« C'est vrai ! Je dois aussi te présenter à mes amis. Matsuda et Motohama sont un peu pervers mais c'est vraiment de chics types. Je sais qu'ils voudront être tes amis. »

Issei pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient sur leurs mains jointes. Asia pouvait voire les flots de liquide salé maculer ses joues et ça l'a rendait heureuse que quelqu'un la pleure. Elle avait toujours eu peu de mourir sans que quelqu'un ne verse de larmes pour elle.

« On fera une fête ensemble, comme des idiots, tu es d'accords ? »

« J'aurais voulu naître dans ce pays » souffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée « J'aurais voulu aller à l'école avec toi. Ça aurait été vraiment bien… »

« Alors allons-y. Viens à l'école, avec moi. »

Asia détacha sa main de celles d'Issei et posa la posa sur sa joue.

« Tu pleure pour moi. Je te suis tellement…reconnaissante… »

Sa main quitta la joue d'Issei et retomba le long de son corps. Elle ferma ses yeux d'où coulaient et sourit en poussant son dernier soupir.

« A…Asia ? » murmura Issei « P…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ? Tu soignais tout le monde…tu as même soignée un Démon par bonté d'âme ! »

Issei pleurait et il serrait le corps sans vie de son amie contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter ni de pleurer, ni de la serrer contre lui, ni de crier sa douleur.

« Hé Dieu ! Tu es là-haut, pas vrai ? » cria le jeune Démon au Ciel. « S'il te plaît, ne m'enlève pas cette fille ! Je t'en supplie ! Je te le demande à genoux ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Elle voulait juste avoir des amis ! Est-ce que tu ignore ma prière parce que je suis un Démon ? Est-ce que tu vas abandonner cette fille parce qu'elle est amie avec un Démon ! Je t'en supplie ! Dieu ! »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, le silence écrasant de sainteté de l'église. Jusqu'à…

« Un Démon qui prie Dieu dans une église » dit une vois amusée dans son dos.

Issei rouvrit les yeux et les baissa.

« C'est une situation ironique tu ne trouves pas ? »

Reynalle était là, juste devant lui, assise sur un autre banc.

Issei ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette femme, de ce monstre qui avait tué son amie sans en ressentir le moindre remords. Il voulait la détruire, mettre fin à son existence. Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment le désir de tuer quelqu'un.

0o0o0

Akeno repoussa une énième attaque des Anges Déchus et fut repoussée en arrière. Elle était puissante mais ne faire que se protéger était épuisant sur la durée. Elle était tellement courbaturée que cette dernière attaque l'avait mise à genoux.

« Il semble que tu ais un serviteur puissant à ta disposition » dit Donashik qui survolait les deux Démone avec ses acolytes Anges Déchus. « Mais peu importe sa puissance, il ne peut rien contre Reynalle-sama »

« Après tout » dit Mittel en riant « C'est juste un petit garçon ! C'est ce que ma dit Reynalle-sama. C'était tellement drôle ! »

Cette fois, Rias avait perdu son sourire. Son regard s'était fait meurtrier mais ses trois cibles étaient inconscientes du danger qu'on les guettait.

Donashik rit à son tour.

« Rien qu'en entendant cette histoire, je suis plié en deux ! »

« J'en a assez de cette farce ! » s'exclama Kalawarna.

Les trois Anges Déchus invoquèrent des lances de lumière qu'ils envoyèrent directement sur Rias qui n'avait plus de protection.

« Buchou ! » cria Akeno.

Mais il était inutile qu'elle s'inquiète. Avant même que les lances ne touche la Démone, son pouvoir explosa. Le cercle Gremory apparut sous ses pieds et une aura rouge l'entoura, faisant flotter ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Le pouvoir était tellement intense que les lances de lumières se brisèrent sans la toucher.

« Elle a repoussé notre attaque ? » s'exclama Kalawarna.

« Tu as ris… » dit Rias.

Sa voix était calme mais la colère couvait sous chacun de ses mots.

« Tu as osé rire de mon serviteur… »

Les Anges Déchus se mirent à haleter alors que la pression du pouvoir de Rias les atteignait.

« Ara, ara » dit Akeno en souriant « Il semble que vous ayez choisi la mauvaise personne à embêter. Pauvres fou. »

Rias croisa les bras et ses mains furent entourés de l'énergie d'un noir brûlant du pouvoir de destruction. Elle balança alors ses bras, déchaînent son pouvoir sur les Anges Déchus qui ne virent alors plus qu'une seule chose : leur mort.

0o0o0

« Regarde ça » dit Reynalle en montrant une estafilade sur l'un de ses bras. « En voulant te rejoindre, j'ai été attaqué par le petit chevalier.

Elle étendit sa main sur sa blessure. Il y eut un éclair vert et l'un des anneaux du Twilight Healing apparut sur son majeur.

« C'est merveilleux, n'est ce pas ? » dit elle alors que la bague émettait une lueur verte. « Peu importe mon état, je peux me soigner moi-même. Pour nous, Anges Déchus, qui avons perdus la grâce de Dieu, c'est un don merveilleux.

Elle eut un petit rire et joignit les mains comme si elle priait.

« Avec ça ma renommée va atteindre des sommets ! Ah ! Puissants Azazel-sama, Shemhazai-sama,…je suis votre dévouée servante.

« Rien à foutre » murmura Issei

Reynalle tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Anges Déchus, Démons…ça n'avait rien avoir avec elle ! »

« C'est le destin de ceux qui reçoivent un Sacred Gear » répondit la Déchue en lui faisant face.

« Le « Destin » peut aller se faire foutre ! Elle aurait dû pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible » dit Reynalle d'une voix calme et totalement désintéressée.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le Sacred Gear n'est pas fait pour les humains. Peu importe l'intérêt de tes pouvoirs, les humains t'éviteront, voire pire… »

À ce moment là, Issei se rappela les paroles d'Asia.

 _Ils ont dit que celui qui se servait de ses pouvoirs pour soigner un Démon était un hérétique._

Son pouvoir était celui de soigner. Un merveilleux et bienveillant pouvoir. Et pourtant elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami.

« On n'y peut rien » continua Reynalle « C'est la nature humaine. Quelle honte, c'est pourtant un pouvoir impressionnant. »

« Mais moi…moi je suis l'ami d'Asia ! » cria Issei. « J'ai essayé de lui sauver la vie parce qu'elle est mon amie ! »

« Mais elle est morte » dit Reynalle en riant « cette fille est morte tu sais ? Que tu ais essayé de la protéger ou non n'a pas d'importance. Tu as échoué. Tu as échoué avant et tu as échoué maintenant »

« Je le sais » dit Issei.

Il avait du mal à parler tant il contractait ses mâchoires de rage.

« Je le sais et je ne peux pas me le pardonner. »

Tout son corps tremblait de colère et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau.

« Mais je ne peux pas non plus te le pardonner…je ne peux pardonner personne pour ça ! » cria-t-il.

 _Souviens toi Issei, la force de ton Sacred Gear est équivalente à la force de ta volonté._

« Rends la moi… »

 _Plus tes sentiments sont forts, plus il sera puissant._

« Rends-moi Asia ! »

Sin cri chargé du pouvoir de sa volonté fit émerger son Sacred Gear.

[DRAGON BOOSTER] dit une voix provenant de l'intérieur même de l'artefact.

La pierre s'éclaire d'une lueur verte alors que des faisceaux d'énergies rouges tourbillonnantes se mirent à danser autour du Démon. En criant, il se jeta sur Reynalle qui évita en sautant souplement.

« Ne te l'ais je pas déjà dis ? Ce pouvoir ne peut plus marcher sur moi désormais. »

Sans l'écouter, Issei mit son bras devant lui et à nouveau, la pierre brilla.

[ _BOOSTER_ ]

A nouveau, Issei essayant de frapper mange Déchue et à nouveau celle-ci sauta pour l'éviter.

« Mmm…on dirait que tes pouvoirs ont un peu augmentés » dit-elle.

Elle se retourna dans les aires et se mit à flotter avant de générer une lance de lumière dans chacune de ses mains. D'un geste vif, elle les lança.

Issei eut le souffle coupé lorsque celles-ci traversèrent ses cuisses. La douleur était énorme mais sa colère était plus grande. Il se saisit des lances sans se soucier de ses mains qui brûlaient.

« Pour les Démon, la lumière est un poison. » dit Reynalle avec un grand sourire farouche. « Être seulement touchée par elle te fait souffrir le martyr. C'est ce qu'il y a de pire pour les Démons. »

Elle se posa au sol.

« Surtout pour toi, un Démon inférieur »

Issei n'avait pas bougé mais avait bandé ses muscles.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il en commençant à retirer les lances qui faisaient bouillir son sang.

Il contractant ses muscles et finalement les arracha complètement.

« Ces stupides éclairs de lumière…comparé à la souffrance d'Asia… »

Les éclairs disparurent, mais le sang se mit à gicler des profondes blessures, maculant le sol. Issei sentit ses forces le quitter un instant et il recula mais resta debout.

« …c'est que dalle ! »

[ _BOOSTER_ ]

Reynalle eut un petit rire.

« Tu es vraiment un cas toi. Je dois dire que je t'admire pour être allé aussi loin alors même que tu n'es qu'un Démon inférieur. »

A ce moment là, les jambes d'Issei le lâchèrent et il tomba en arrière.

« Ah ? On dirait que tu as quand même atteint ta limite. Un autre Démon inférieur serait déjà mort à ta place, tu es bien plus résistant que je ne l'avais cru. »

Issei avait mal. Il était avait du mal à respirer et il souffrait le martyr comme jamais auparavant.

« Dieu… » murmura-t-il « j'imagine que tu ne veux pas m'aider…mais puisque je suis un Démon, je vais me tourner vers Satan. Je suis sûr qu'il existe. ».

Reynalle était étonnée. Qu'avait il encore inventé ce petit Démon merdique ?

« Satan…je suis un Démon, pas vrai ? Alors veux-tu écouter ma prière ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu baragouine ? » demanda Reynalle en soupirant. « Est ce que la douleur t'as rendu fou ? »

Issei se pencha en avant et usa de toutes ses forces pour se relever.

« Je t'en conjure… »

Il avait réussi à se mettre à genoux. Maintenant il appuyait sur sa jambe pour se mettre debout.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre… »

« Il ne peut pas… » murmura Reynalle en le voyant de mettre debout.

Ça y était. Il était sur ses jambes. Pas très stables mais ça allait bientôt aller mieux.

« Alors s'il te plaît, Satan, fais chialer cette pute ! »

Comme répondant à l'appel qu'il lançait au Maoh, ses ailes se déployèrent, lui donnant un nouvel équilibre, une nouvelle force pour se dresser devant son ennemie.

« Tu…tu ne devrais pas pouvoir te tenir debout ! » cria Reynalle d'une voix paniquée. « Ton sang devrait s'être déversé de tes blessures ! »

La colère et la rage s'emparèrent d'elle.

« Un Démon inférieur qui peut se débarrasser de la douleur de la lumière ? Ça n'existe pas ! »

« Oh j'ai mal » dit Issei en s'approchant d'elle. « Ça brûle comme l'enfer. »

À mesure qu'il avançait, l'Ange Déchu ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer. Elle ressentait un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne pensait pas éprouver ici et surtout face à lui. Elle avait peur.

« J'ai l'impression que mon corps va tomber en morceaux » continua Issei dont les jambes tremblaient. « Mais je sens quelque chose de plus fort que ça…une putain d'envie de te tuer ! »

C'est à ce moment là que, amplifié par sa colère et son désir de tuer, son pouvoir atteint une masse critique. La pierre de son Sacred Gear s'enflamma et celui-ci se mit à changer. Le métal recouvrit l'intégralité de sa main et forma des griffes au bout de ses doigts alors qu'il remontait aussi le long de son bras en formant des plaques de métal qui avaient l'air…d'écailles.

[ _EXPLOSION_ ] fit la voix désincarné de l'artefact.

Sentant la traction du pouvoir, Issei leva la main au ciel. Un rais de lumière verte jaillit de la pierre alors que le Démon sentait l'énergie affluer dans son corps.

« Son pouvoir augmente ? »

La voix de Reynalle était paniquée.

« Dans son état ? C'est impossible »

Si, c'était possible, se dit Hariel.

Lui et les deux autres avaient finalement réussit à se débarrasser de tous les prêtres et étaient remontés. Ils avaient assistés à la prière qu'Issei avait adressée à Satan et à la transformation du Sacred Gear. Hariel aurait voulu aller l'aider, le soutenir mais Rias l'en avait empêchée. Elle était sortie de nulle part pratiquement au moment où ils avaient émergés de l'escalier. Hariel ne savait pas depuis quand elle était là mais en voyant l'artefact d'Issei, il était d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide.

La respiration d'Hariel s'était bloquée en le voyant. C'était donc cela. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait fallu huit pions pour le ressusciter. A cause de cette arme au potentiel sans limite que possédait l'adolescent. Hariel était tellement excité. Il voulait rester. Il voulait encore le suivre, suivre son évolution. Le futur promettait d'être tellement intéressant avec lui…

Mais Issei était le Pion de sa tante. C'est elle qui sera au centre de tous les bouleversements causé par se pouvoir. Pas lui… Hariel se sentit légèrement en dehors de tout cela.

La voix de Reynalle était de plus en plus paniquée.

« Comment son Sacred Gear…comment un simple Twice Critical… »

Sauf que cet artefact n'était pas un simple Twice Critical. Hariel savait ce qu'il était, il savait que c'était un artefact bien plus puissant que Reynalle ou même lui avait pu imaginer.

Mais toute à sa rage, Issei avançait vers l'Ange Déchue. Son regard de pure haine lui promettait la mort et pour la première fois, Reynalle y croyait.

Dans un geste désespérée, elle lança une lance de lumière sur lui mais il la déviation comme si elle n'était rien.

« Non » cria-t-elle au bord de la panique.

Elle tenta de fuir, de s'envoler, mais Issei fut plus rapide. Il lui saisit le bras et la ramena au sol. Reynalle voulait désespérément s'échapper de cette emprise mais elle était totalement paniquée.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir ! » lui cria Issei.

« Mais j'ai…j'ai atteint le niveau suprême ! »

« Tu es un Ange alors tu vas t'envoler ! »

Issei balançant son poing ganté de métal et heurta Reynalle de plein fouet. Dans un cri de douleur, elle vola au dessus de la nef et traversa le grand vitrail qui se trouvait au dessus du portail.

« C'était pour Asia » dit Issei, haletant.

À ce moment là, l'adrénaline qui lui avait permis de se battre malgré ses blessures se dissipa et il manqua s'effondrer. Heureusement, Yuuto était là. Il utilisa sa vitesse de Cavalier et atteint son camarade avant que celui-ci ne tombe. Il passa son bras autour de son cou pour le soutenir.

« Tu as triomphé d'un Ange Déchu tout seul, hein ? »

« Tu as pris ton temps, Don Juan »

« Buchou nous avait ordonné de ne pas interférer dans ton combat. »

« Elle a fais ça ? »

« C'est exact » répondit Rias qui était appuyé contre le socle de la croix, juste à côté de l'entrée des souterrains. « Parce que je savais que tu allais la battre »

« Buchou » murmura Issei.

« J'ai finis de courir après mes Errants, alors je suis venue »

« Usotsuki » marmonna Hariel qui était juste à côté d'elle.

Il avait parfaitement ressenti le combat qu'elle avait mené contre les subalternes de Reynalle.

« Mais tout était déjà pratiquement fini » rajouta-t-elle.

« Hariel nous a sauvé » dit Yuuto.

Celui-ci renifla de dédain.

« C'est facile de pulvériser des prêtres qui vous sous-estiment parce que vous n'êtes qu'un enfant »

« Maintenant je me sens bête de m'être inquiété pour vous. »

À ce moment là, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit et Koneko rentra, traînant le corps inerte de Reynalle derrière elle.

« Buchou, j'ai ramassé ce que vous m'avez demandé » dit-elle avant de la jeter aux pieds de Rias.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Ange Déchue Reynalle » dit cette dernière.

La Déchue releva la tête et leva les yeux vers la Démone.

« Mon nom est Rias Gremory » dit-elle « Héritière du clan Gremory »

« Tu…tu es une fille du clan Gremory » balbutia Reynalle.

Comme tous le supposait, ni elle, ni ses subalternes n'avaient vraiment comprit à qui ils avaient affaire. Il est probable que quand Kalawarna ou Donashik avaient vu le sceau du clan Gremory, ils en avaient conclut que Rias était une vassal du clan. Il ne leur était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle puisse en être membre, et encore moins en être l'Héritière.

« À nouveau je dois dire que c'est une joie de te rencontrer. Bien que je suis persuadé que notre rencontré sera de courte durée. »

Comme Yuuto quand il s'était battu contre Freed, elle avait cet air de chat qui a coincé une souris et qui s'amuse avec tout en sachant qu'il va la dévorer.

« Ah, au fait… »

Rias tendit la main devant elle et l'ouvrit. Trois plumes noires en tombèrent et flottèrent jusqu'au sol sous les yeux écarquillés de Reynalle, trois plumes différentes, trois plumes encore couvertes de résidus de l'énergie des trois Anges Déchus qu'elle avait tués.

« T'es amis sont venus pour m'arrêter. Je les ai envoyé…voler plus loin »

Hariel sourit. Nul doute qu'elle avait encore fichu un bazar pas possible et qu'elle avait laissé Akeno s'occuper de tout remettre en ordre.

« « Envoyés voler plus loin » ? » demanda Issei.

« Le nom de guerre de Buchou est celui de Princesse de la Ruine à la Chevelure Rouge. » répondit Yuuto « C'est un assassin professionnel. »

« Assassin ? » s'exclama Issei. « Il fallait s'y attendre venant de mon maître. »

« Oui. Et j'aimerais tellement être comme elle quand je serais grand » murmura Hariel avec envie.

« Une…une fille du clan Gremory » haleta Reynalle. « Comment as-tu… ! »

« Avant même que vous ne preniez Issei pour cible, nous avions eu vent qu'un Ange Déchu voulait prendre le contrôle de la ville. » l'interrompre Rias. « Le plus drôle, c'est que si vous n'aviez pas interféré avec nous, je vous aurez laissé tranquille. »

« Buchou » demanda Issei « Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous avez fais ça…pour moi ? »

Rias se retourna vers lui mais ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant sa main.

« Issei, ton Sacred Gear… »

« Euh…ouais, il a soudainement changé de forme »

« Mmmm…et si jeune…oui, je vois…c'est ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as voulu garder ça secret » dit Hariel avec un sourire « C'est vrai que c'est une sacrée surprise. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit Rias en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers la femme à ses pieds.

« Ange Déchue Reynalle. Puisque tu vas mourir, je pense que je peux te le dire. Le Sacred Gear d'Issei n'est pas un simple Twice Critical. ».

Hariel se délecta de l'incompréhension qui se dessina sur le visage de Reynalle. Décidément, sa capacité à éprouver du schadenfreude s'était accrue depuis qu'il était démon.

« Il peut augmenter les pouvoirs de son porteur de façon astronomique pendant un temps limité » continua Rias. « Il peut devenir assez puissant pour détruire un dieu. »

La terreur qui se dessinait à présent sur le visage de Reynalle montrait qu'elle commençait à comprendre.

« Il s'agit de l'un des treize Longinus, le Gantelet de l'Empereur-Dragon Écarlate, Boosted Gear. »

Oui, tout comme le Sephiroth Graal de Valérie Tepes, l'artefact possédé par Issei faisait partie de ces treize Sacred Gear de légendes appelés Longinus et qui avaient suffisamment de pouvoir pour anéantir des dieux.

« Le pouvoir légendaire qui peut détruire un dieu ? » haleta Reynalle « En possession de ce gamin ? »

« Peu importe sa puissance, » dit Rias à Issei sans se préoccuper de ce que l'Ange Déchue venait de dire, « cela demande du temps de renforcer son pouvoir donc il n'est pas encore tout puissant. C'est parce que ton ennemie à baissée sa garde que tu as gagné. »

A nouveau, elle se tourna vers Reynalle.

« Et maintenant tu vas mourir, Ange Déchue. »

« Issei-kun ! »

Rias cligna des yeux étonnés et Hariel serra les dents. Reynalle avait changé de forme et avait prit celle d'une jeune fille en habits d'adolescente.

« Aides moi s'il te plaît ! J'ai peut être dite toute ces choses horribles, mais en tant qu'Ange Déchue, je n'avais pas le choix ! »

« Yuuma-chan » balbutia Issei.

C'était donc « ça » Yuuma-chan. Hariel avait envie de lui arracher les tripes à main nues. C'était une apparence cruelle à prendre.

« Regarde ! » continua Yuuma « Comme preuve, je ne l'ai pas jeté. »

Elle leva la main pour montrer un bracelet duveteux de couleur rose. C'était sûrement un cadeau qu'Issei lui avait fait lors de leur rendez-vous. Mais Hariel n'était pas dupe. Si elle pouvait donner l'illusion d'être une jeune fille, elle pouvait aussi donner l'illusion de posséder encore quelque chose qu'elle avait du détruire il y a longtemps.

« Tu te souviens n'est ce pas ? »

« P…pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ? » demanda Issei.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer ! » s'exclama Yuuma alors qu'Issei avançait vers elle. « Après tout, c'est toi qui me l'as donné. »

Elle en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Son jeu d'actrice était meilleur que ce qu'Hariel pensait et il comprenait maintenant comment Issei avait put s'y laisser prendre. Mais il avait vu son vrai visage, ils l'avaient tous vu.

« C'est pas bon ! » chuchota Yuuto. « Koneko-chan ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et tout deux voulurent se précipiter pour aider Issei. Mais d'un geste de la main, Rias les en empêcha. Elle avait confiance en Issei, tout comme Hariel qui n'avait pas bougé même s'il avait enlevé son ours en peluche de son dos et qu'il le serrait maintenant contre lui.

« S'il te plaît, sauve-moi ! Issei-kun ! »

« Combien de temps vas-tu… »

Issei baissa la tête.

« Buchou, faites-le s'il vous plaît » dit-il en se détournant.

Rias s'avança alors jusqu'à Reynalle qui hoqueta de peur.

« Pour mon gentil petit serviteur… » dit-elle.

Elle leva la main et une boule d'énergie de destruction naquit dans sa main.

« Rédemption ! » cria-t-elle en lui envoyant la boule d'énergie.

Issei ne se retourna pas même quand il entendit l'horrible cri que l'Ange Déchue poussa en mourant.

Hariel lui, ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle et regarda le corps de Reynalle se dissoudre. Il souriait.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà mon plus long chapitre ! 21 pages ! Pas mal non ? En tout cas j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

Juste un petit truc, le moment où Freed respire la fumée de son flingue et dit « ce soir, branlette », ne vient pas de Highschool DxD. Il s'agit d'une réplique de Deadpool dans le film du même nom. Bon, c'est vrai que Freed est loin d'être aussi cool que Deadpool mais j'avais vraiment envie de mettre cette réplique donc voilà.

PS : ça va être l'enfer à corriger 😅

PPS : ça a été l'enfer à corriger 😭

En tout cas je vous souhaite de continuer à me suivre et à la semaine prochaine ! Enfin, pour ceux qui lisent aussi mon autre fic, pour vous qui ne lisez que celle-là, on se revoit dans 2 semaines 😈.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Asia Argento

Désolé de l'attente mes chers lecteurs !mais c'était du temps bien utilisé. Si vous n'avez pas lu mon petit message, sachez que j'ai créé un wiki pour mes écris. Vous y retrouverez des fiches personnages, des fiches de lieux et quelques explications sur les univers que je crée. Ces fiches sont autant pour vous que pour moi. Ça m'évite de faire des erreurs. Bon, comme c'est un gros travail c'est pas complètement fini mais y'en à déjà pas mal alors profitez-en.

Je vous rappelle l'adresse : fr. raven-azunoctuli-world-wikia .com…bon il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces et c'est bon. Bon sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, profitez bien !

.

Vocabulaire :

\- Ohayo : bonjour. Se dit tôt le matin.

\- Hajimemashita : heureu(se) de te rencontrer

\- Kochirakoso : moi de même

\- -tan : suffixe dérive de -chan, sorte d'argot.

\- Kohai : contraire de « senpai », un kohai est quelqu'un de nouveau. Ça peut être un élève plus jeune ou une personne qui vient d'entrer dans une compagnie.

.

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 21 : Asia Argento

.

Le souffle de l'explosion qui pulvérisa Reynalle provoqua un souffle qui dispersa ses plumes aux quatre coins de la pièce. En les regardant flotter autour de lui, Issei ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser une dernière fois à Yuuma-chan.

 _Hum…est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

Ces mots si ours et innocents l'avaient rempli de bonheur.

 _S'il te plaît, sors avec moi !_

Mais tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge. Pour elle, il n'avait plus aucunes larmes à verser.

Il se retourna et vit une petite bulle de couleur verte briller en flottant doucement jusqu'au sol. C'était Twilight Healing. Le Sacred Gear avait survécu à la destruction de Reynalle. Tendant la main, Rias prit la bulle et se retourna vers son Pion.

« Allons lui rendre ceci » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Oui » répondit simplement Issei.

Les Démons se rassemblèrent autour du corps de la jeune nonne et Rias tendit la bulle à Issei. Hariel l'effleura du doigt et la bulle se creva. Les deux bagues cessèrent de briller et tombèrent dans la main d'Issei.

Issei les passa alors aux doigts d'Asia et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Buchou » Commença Issei. « Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été dur avec vous et vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

Ses épaules se secouèrent de sanglot et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Je voulais juste…Asia…Je n'ai pas été capable de la sauver »

Devant la tristesse du garçon, Hariel s'approcha et se mit à genoux à côté de lui pour l'entourer comme il pouvait de ses bras.

« Tout cas bien » dit Rias. « Tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience en tant que Démon, c'est tout. »

« Personne ne te blâme, Issei-onii-chan. » dit Hariel d'une voix toute aussi douce que celle de sa tante.

« Mais…mais je… » balbutia Issei qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

« Onee-sama » murmura Hariel en se tournant vers elle.

Rias le regarda longuement avant de hocher la tête.

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. C'est un peu tôt mais il n'y a pas de mal à essayer.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une pièce d'échec d'un blanc mat rehaussé d'or. Hariel sourit. Oui, Asia ferait un très bon Fou. Les pouvoirs inhérents à son Sacred Gear seraient démultipliés par ceux de la Pièce. Il est possible que, comme Avicenne, elle n'utilise ses dons que pour soigner mais ce serait déjà un gros avantage sur les adversaires que pourraient raconter la suite de sa tante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Issei en regardant l'objet que tenait sa présidente.

« Une pièce d'échec » répondit Rias.

« Plus précisément un fou » dit Akeno qui venait de se téléporter juste derrière son Roi.

« La force d'un Fou est de suivre son clan » dit Hariel en se relevant.

Rias hocha la tête.

« Le pouvoir de guérison de cette fille pourra nous être utile. »

« Buchou » murmura Issei. « Vous ne pensez pas… ? »

« Je vais réincarner cette sœur en Démon » répondit Rias avec un sourire.

Elle fit ensuite apparaître un cercle magique spécial sur le sol, un cercle qui n'apparaissait que quand un Démon cherchait à réincarner un autre être. Elle demanda ensuite à Issei de déposer le corps d'Asia en son centre. Quand il se fut exécutée, elle posa le fou sur la poitrine d'Asia et se recula.

« Moi, Rias Gremory » incanta la Démone en écartant les bras « commande en mon nom, à toi, Asia Argento, pour permettre à cette âme de descendre sur Terre à nouveau, pour devenir mon serviteur Démon, en tant que nouveau maître, je t'accorde une nouvelle vie. »

Le cercle se mit à briller et la pièce d'échec fit de même, jetant un éclat rouge avant de s'enfoncer dans le corps d'Asia et de disparaître.

Le cercle disparut et Rias baissa les bras.

« Buchou ? Asia est… ? » commença Issei.

« Silence » ordonna Rias.

Sur les mains d'Asia, Twilight Healing brilla quelques instants avant de s'éteindre. Elle frémit et ouvrit les yeux.

« Asia ! » s'exclama Issei alors qu'elle se relevait.

« Quoi ? » balbutia la jeune fille en papillonnant des yeux.

« Buchou ! » s'exclama Issei avec reconnaissance en se tournant vers Rias.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai seulement réincarnée pour utiliser son pouvoir soigner mes précieuse pièces »

 _Menteuse,_ pensa Hariel avec un sourire.

Sa tante faisait souvent en sorte de paraître indifférente mais il n'en était rien. Comme tous les membres du Clan Gremory, Rias était profondément compatissante et aimante envers les autres en particulier ses serviteurs.

Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant elle avait deux Fous. Il avait hâte d'en parler à Gasper. Il espérait même pouvoirs lui envoyer des photos.

« Je te laisse le reste » dit Rias à son serviteur. « Apprends-lui les règles. Tu es son senpai après tout. »

Issei la regarda partir et ne se retourna vers Asia que quand celle-ci l'interpella.

« Issei-san ? Heu…est ce que je suis… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Issei se jeta à son cou.

« Rentrons à la maison, Asia » dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Autour d'eux, tous leurs amis souriaient.

0o0o0

Comme Asia était tombé endormis quelques instants après, Rias avait décidé qu'elle dormirait dans l'une des chambres de leur bâtiment. Elle y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un logement.

Elle avait renvoyé Issei chez lui puis s'était téléporté avec ses serviteurs et son neveu. Hariel avait insisté pour la mettre dans la chambre à côté de la sienne et Rias accepta. Dès que le fut bien installée, Hariel sortit de son sac ours la peluche de Ratchu qu'Issei lui avait gagné et la mit dans les bras d'Asia. La jeune nonne avait souri et l'avait instinctivement serré contre elle.

Le lendemain, au sortir de sa douche, il vit que Catherine était arrivée et lui avait préparé des vêtements.

« Je devais le faire seule non ? » dit Hariel avec une moue boudeuse.

« Je devais amener un uniforme pour le nouveau Fou de Rias-sama, j'en ai profité pour vous amener de nouvelles tenues » répondit la Gouvernante en lui montrant une robe des années 50 de couleur anthracite.

Hariel n'avait pas amené ses domestiques avec lui à Kuoh. Il ne pensait pas y rester plus de quelques semaines, deux ou trois mois à la rigueur et voulait pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Il avait accepté que Catherine vienne le matin pour le coiffer et Heathcliff le soir pour lui amener de nouveaux livres mais c'était tout.

Bien qu'elle ait outrepassé ses demandes, il pardonnable rapidement à la Démone puisque c'était l'une de ses robes préférés. Il la passa et mit les chaussettes blanches et les souliers vernis qui allaient avec. Assis devant le miroir de la coiffeuse, il laissa Catherine relever ses cheveux et les fixer avec des épingles et un large serre-tête de la même couleur anthracite que la robe.

Il enfila enfin une paire de gants en résille blanche et se regarda dans le miroir. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne savait pas quoi. Proteus lui apporta la réponse en se métamorphosent en collier de perles grises, bien plus seyant que la chaîne dorée auquel il avait l'habitude de ressembler.

Après avoir remercié le Changeforme qui rougit (c'est-à-dire que les perles se teintèrent de rose pendant une seconde) il fit un bisou sur la joue de Catherine en la remerciant à son tour et pris la boîte contenant le nouvel uniforme. Il sortit de sa chambre et rentra prudemment dans celle voisine. Il espérait ne pas la réveiller trop brutalement.

Asia n'avait pas beaucoup bougé depuis la veille et serrait toujours sa peluche contre elle. Hariel la secoua doucement en appelant son nom et vit ses yeux papillonner.

« Hariel-chan » murmura-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla.

« Ohayo, Asia-onee-chan » dit Hariel.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Dans l'une des chambre de l'ancien bâtiment de l'Académie Kuoh. Tu vivras ici tant que Rias-onee-sama ne t'aura pas trouvé un nouveau foyer. »

Asia aller poser une autre question mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Akeno qui portait un plateau de petit déjeuner.

« Arara, on dirait que j'arrives un peu tard » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle posa le plateau et s'inclina devant Asia.

« Hajimemashite, je suis Himejima Akeno, la Reine de Rias Gremory. »

« Kochirakoso, Hajimemashite ! » s'exclama Asia en s'inclinant rapidement. « Mais…c'est quoi une Reine ? »

Akeno et Hariel eurent un petit rire.

« Je pense que je vais laisser Hariel t'expliquer. »

« Laissons cela à Issei, c'est son senpai après tout. »

« Hai » dit Akeno en s'inclinant.

Elle sortit de la pièce et Hariel sauta du lit.

« Bien, maintenant, il faut te laver et t'habiller. »

Il poussa Asia vers une salle de bain contiguë à la chambre et qui la reliait à celle d'Hariel et attendit que la jeune fille en sorte.

« Il y a des vêtements pour toi derrière ce paravent » dit Hariel quand elle fut sorti avec elle fut tout et pour tout une serviette nouée au-dessus de la poitrine.

Hariel s'assit sur une chaise et commença à grignoter un toast. Le volume de nourriture sur ce plateau était tel qu'Hariel se doutais qu'Akeno avait menti en prétendant être arrivée en retard et qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il serait dans la chambre d'Asia.

« Hariel-chan ! »

Hariel se retourna vers le paravent d'où Asia en sortit, vêtue seulement d'une culotte et d'un soutien-gorge bordé de dentelle et vert anis.

« Est ce que c'est… ? »

Elle lui présenta l'uniforme encore plié et Hariel sourit.

« Oui, c'est l'uniforme du lycée Kuoh. Rias-onee-sama doit déjà avoir fait ton inscription à présent. »

« Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir aller à l'école avec Issei-san ? »

Quand Hariel lui répondit par l'affirmative, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et des larmes de bonheur perlèrent de ses yeux.

0o0o0

Après qu'Asia eu fini de s'habiller et qu'ils eurent déjeuné, Hariel et elle se rendirent à la salle du club pour dire bonjour à Rias. Comme Hariel entendait la voix d'Issei, il fit s'arrêter Asia et mit un doigt devant ses lèvres en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Dites Buchou… » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ? » répondit sa tante.

« Il y a une Pièce Démoniaque pour chaque pièce d'échec, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ça » entendit-il répondre sa tante.

« Alors il y aura plusieurs autres pions après moi ? » demanda Issei d'une voix déçus.

Hariel soupira et roula des yeux. Décidément sa tante avait vraiment des problèmes de communication. Elle ne lui avait pas encore expliqué tout ce qu'elle ait fait sur lui quand elle l'avait ressuscité.

Il réussit à entrouvrir la porte sans se faire remarquer et Asia et lui purent regarder dans la pièce.

Tous deux étaient assis dans les canapés qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, Issei était dos à eux.

« J'aime pas l'idée d'avoir des rivaux » ajouta le jeune garçon.

Devant le regard incrédule de Rias, il s'empressa de rectifier le tir.

« Je plaisante ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je rigolais simplement. »

« Mon pion ne peut être que toi, Issei » dit Rias.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Quand un humain est réincarné en Démon » dit Rias en se levant « le nombre potentiel de Pièces Démoniaques consumées change en fonction de celui qui développe ses pouvoirs. »

Elle s'approcha d'Issei et se plaça juste derrière lui.

« Consumées ? » demanda Issei alors que Rias passait ses bras devant lui pour l'enlacer.

« Il y a encore quelques temps mes pièces restantes étaient un Cavalier, une Tour, un Fou…et huit Pions. Sans le pouvoir de ces huit pions, j'aurais été incapable de te réincarner en Démon. »

« Tu…tu as utilisé huit pièces pour moi ? » demanda Issei d'une voix hésitante.

« Quand j'ai su qu'il faudrait en utiliser autant pour toi, j'ai décidé que tu serais mon serviteur » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille « Il y a très peu d'humain qui ont ton potentiel. J'ai parié sur tes possibilités. Un des Longinus, Boosted Gear. C'est l'artefact que tu possèdes c'est pourquoi tu as beaucoup de valeur. »

« Boosted Gear… » balbutia Issei.

 _Sekiryutei_ , pensa Habriel, _autrement dit le Dragon-Empereur Écarlate_. Il est aussi appelé le Dragon Gallois, parce qu'il ornait le drapeau du Pays de Galles. Selon la légende, alors que Merlin n'était encore qu'un enfant mais qu'il possédait déjà la sagesse des plus grands, il fut capturé par le roi Vortigern qui voulait sacrifier un enfant né sans père pour que la tour censée lui permettre de suivre les avancées de son ennemie, le roi Uther Pendragon, cesse de s'effondrer. Pour sauver sa vie mais surtout parce que c'était sa destinée, Merlin dit au roi que son sacrifice ne servirait à rien et que si sa tour s'effondrait, c'était parce que deux dragons, un rouge et un blanc, dormaient sous les fondations. Le roi fit creuser sous sa tour et découvrit les dragons qui s'éveillèrent et se battirent jusqu'à ce que le blanc tue le rouge. Merlin dit alors au roi Vortigern qu'il était le dragon rouge et qu'Uther était le blanc et que ce combat était le symbole de la victoire d'Uther sur Vortigern.

C'est du moins ce que dit la légende, celle de Merlin mais aussi du roi qu'il servira Arthur Pendragon, fils d'Uther, le célèbre Roi Arthur qui envoyé ses chevaliers de la table ronde chercher le Graal.

Les Démons connaissaient ces deux dragons et leur légende à leur sujet est bien différente de celle des humains. Lors de la Grande Guerre, les combats ont été interrompus par deux dragons, un rouge et un blanc, qui se battaient sans se soucier des combats entre Anges, Démons et Anges Déchus. Les dégâts étaient tels que les trois factions s'étaient unis pour le détruire et enfermer leurs âmes et leurs pouvoirs dans deux Sacred Gear : Boosted Gear et Divine Dividing.

Depuis, tous les porteurs de ces deux artefacts se sont battus l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux soit détruit.

Selon les Chroniques du Makai, qui ont de tout temps suivit les porteurs de ses deux artefacts, Vortigern était le porteur de Boosted Gear, le Gantelet du Dragon-Empereur Écarlate, tandis qu'Uther était celui de Divine Dividing, les Ailes Lumineuses du Dragon-Empereur d'Albâtre.

La légende du combat entre les dragons qui serait le symbole de la lutte de Vortigern et d'Uther n'a été mis en place que pour cacher le fait que les deux dragons s'étaient bien combattus au travers de leurs porteurs humains.

Hariel soupira.

Et maintenant Issei faisait aussi partie de ces légendes et son éveil serait bientôt consigné dans les Chroniques du Makai. Son adversaire, le Dragon Blanc, était encore inconnu mais il ne fait pas de doute qu'un jour il se présenterait devant lui pour un combat dont il ne pourrait en rester qu'un.

Rias prit le visage de son serviteur dans sa main et le tourna vers elle.

« La Princesse de la Ruine à la Chevelure Écarlate et le Dragon tout aussi Écarlate. Une rencontre parfaite non ? »

« J…J'imagine… »

« S'il te plaît, efforce-toi de devenir le plus puissant Pion qui soit. Je sais que tu en es capable. Après tout, tu es mon précieux petit serviteur… »

« Le pion le plus puissant… » dit Issei avec un grand sourire et les joues rouges « Quelle merveilleuse idée »

« Finalement mes désirs peuvent… » commença Rias.

Elle prit le visage d'Issei être ses main et embrassa son front. Comme elle voyait cela, Asia rentra dans la pièce suivit par Hariel. Rias vit son visage rougissant et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu as compris » dis Rias en se relevant. « Deviens plus fort, d'accord ? »

« J'essaierai pour vous, Buchou ! » dit Issei d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Bien, il me semble qu'il me faut maintenant limiter mes gestes d'affection, sinon quelqu'un risque de devenir jaloux. » dit-elle en jetant un regard à Asia.

« Jaloux ? » demanda Issei.

« Issei-san » dit la voix tremblante de la jeune fille.

« Asia ? » s'écria Issei en se levant et en se tournant vers elle.

« Je suis là moi aussi, Onii-chan ! » dit Hariel en levant la main avec un grand sourire.

« Ça paraît logique…après tout… » se mit à balbutier Asia. « Rias est si sophistiquée et mignonne…ex…exactement le genre de fille dont tu pourrais tomber amoureuse… »

« Asia ? » demanda Issei.

« Laisse là, elle est partie dans ses délires » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » continua Asia en secouant la tête. « Tu ne dois pas penser de telles choses ! »

Elle joignit ses mains devant elle et ferma les yeux.

« Ô Dieu, mon cœur de pécheresse doit être…Kyah ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se prenant la tête et en s'accroupissant.

« Qu…qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Issei en s'approchant d'elle.

« J'ai mal à la tête » gémit Asia

« J'aurais dû le voir venir » dit Hariel comme une excuse.

« C'est normal, tu es un Démon maintenant »

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié que je m'étais réincarné en Démon. »

« Tu regrettes Onee-chan ? » demanda Hariel.

« Non, je suis vraiment reconnaissante. » dit-elle en souriant. « Peu importe ce que je suis, je suis heureuse d'être avec Issei-san »

« Maintenant que tu le dis » remarqua Issei « Cet uniforme »

« Est-ce que ça me va ? » demanda Asia en tournant sur elle-même.

Tout comme Koneko elle ne portait que le corset de l'uniforme sans la petite cape mais contrairement à l'autre jeune fille, la chemise d'Asia avait des manches courtes.

« Grand père est directeur de l'école » dit Hariel. « C'était facile à arranger. »

« Je…je ne savais pas. » Issei en se tournant vers Rias. « Si c'est le grand père d'Hariel ça veut dire que c'est votre… »

« Exact, c'est mon père » répondit la jeune fille.

A ce moment-là, Yuuto et Koneko entrèrent dans la pièce, suivie par Akeno qui poussait un chariot avec un service à thé et un gros fraisier.

« Arara » dit-elle « Tout le monde est déjà là ? C'est bien. C'est une fête de bienvenue pour notre nouvelle recrue après tout. »

Asia rougit et rejoignit les autres qui s'occupaient déjà du gâteau.

Rias, Issei et Hariel restèrent un peu en arrière.

« Issei ? » demanda Rias.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as été merveilleusement puissant »

« M…merci beaucoup » répondit Issei, gêné.

Lui et Rias rejoignirent les autres pour prendre une part de gâteau et Hariel sourit en les regardant. Ils n'étaient pas tous liés à lui par le sang mais ils étaient sa famille.

Soudain, son cœur se serra. Il avait l'impression qu'un danger imminent les guettait. Sentant quelques choses dans son dos, il se retourna. Mais c'était trop tard, la présence avait disparu. Décidant que ce n'était pas très important, il alla prendre sa propre part de gâteau sans voir les quelques plumes jaunes et rouges que la créature qui l'observait avait laissée derrière elle en partant.

0o0o0

Les jours suivants furent assez remplis. Tout d'abord il fallait trouver un véritable lieu de vie pour Asia. Même si l'ancien bâtiment possédait des chambres, ce n'étais pas vraiment un lieu de vie idéal. En vérité personne n'y habitait vraiment à l'exception d'Hariel et de Gasper. Mais pour Hariel, c'était temporaire quand à Gasper…disons que ça lui suffisait. Asia allait passer deux ans avec eux, il fallait donc lui trouver un lieu de vie adapté.

Les dortoirs étant pleins, il fallait lui trouver un lieu de villégiature alternatif. C'est en plaisantant qu'Hariel avait proposé de le loger chez Issei. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit écartement ce à quoi pensait Asia et que sa tante trouve l'idée excellente. Depuis il la boudait car lui aussi aurait aimé dormir chez Issei et ça lui avait été refusé.

Ensuite il y avait l'entraînement. Maintenant qu'Issei avait révélé son vrai pouvoir, il fallait qu'il se renforce et apprenne à la maîtriser. Un entraînement physique important était un bon début. Comme Hariel en suivait un lui-même, il insista pour participer également, quitte à se lever vers 4h30 du matin pour être à 5h devant la maison d'Issei.

Il se demanda un moment s'il n'allait pas le regretter. Sa tante était une sorte de tyran de l'entraînement. Elle voulait absolument qu'Issei soit plus fort. Elle commença par lui faire faire de la course à pied alors qu'elle le suivait sur un vélo, puis des étirements, des pompes…

Il est vrai que pour un Démon, il était nécessaire d'avoir un entraînement physique, ne serait-ce que pour utiliser la magie. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain, tel était le principe de la magie. Même si elle arrivait à maintenir le corps, il était aussi nécessaire que le corps soit fort pour éviter, ou au moins limiter, l'usure provoquée par la fluctuation de l'énergie à l'intérieur du corps.

Issei semblait extrêmement motivé par son entraînement. Quoique, c'était difficile à dire. Il obéissait à sa maîtresse en tout mais l'expression qu'il affichait quand les seins de Rias se pressaient contre son dos quand elle lui faisait faire des étirements ou quand elle s'asseyait sur lui pour qu'il fasse des pompes était des plus…libidineuse.

Ce fut extrêmement clair quand Rias lui reprocha de sentir ses pensées perverses à cause des mouvements obscène de son bassin. Hariel faillit avoir une crampe à force de rire quand le jeune Démon répondit qu'à cause de cette position, son instinct de mâle était à son apogée.

Pendant ce temps-là, des déménageurs avaient amenés les affaires d'Asia jusque chez les parents d'Issei, la jeune fille les ayant rejoints pour un petit déjeuner rapide.

Bien évidemment, la capacité de Rias pour la communication étant ce qu'elle était (Hariel était sûr qu'elle devait ressentir un certain plaisir à garder les choses secrètes pour surprendre les gens), Issei n'était pas vraiment au courent du déménagement de la jeune nonne.

Il n'y eut cette fois pas besoin d'hypnotiser M. Et Mme Hyoudou pour qu'ils acceptent de prendre Asia chez eux. La présence d'un professeur (Hariel bien sûr) leur fit bien comprendre que ce genre de cohabitation était parfaitement accepté par le milieu scolaire.

Durant la conversation, Hariel eu du mal à se retenir de rire quand les parents d'Issei parlèrent de la libido de leur fils. Apparemment ils semblaient parfaitement au courent de ses petits travers. Mais son rire intérieur s'étrangla quand Rias parla d'apprendre à Asia à être une « bonne épouse ». Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il se mit à fantasmer sur la vie de couple avec lui vêtu d'un tablier rose à froufrou et son époux, un homme châtain aux yeux marron, qui attendait à table. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vomir ou être gêné. La gêne domina quand il se mit à rougir. Il était tellement dans ses propres pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas l'air un peu triste de Rias quand il était proposé de mariage.

Par la suite bien sûr, Asia fit sa rentrée au lycée et bien évidemment dans la même classe qu'Issei. Ce fut une rentrée assez remarqué à cause d'abord de son physique mais aussi parce qu'elle habitait chez Issei. Les garçons montrèrent physiquement une certaine jalousie à l'encontre de l'heureux jeune homme (Hariel aurait dû les arrêter quand ils se sont mis à l'étrangler mais il n'avait pas envie), tandis que les filles se montrèrent pleines de « sollicitude » en lui conseillant de vérifier sa chambre au cas où il y aurait des caméras cachés.

Décidément les japonais étaient bien étrange et Hariel était heureux de les côtoyer, c'était tellement intéressant.

Le mois de mai commença rapidement et Asia se montra très assidu à ses nouveaux devoirs de Démon. Issei était, quoi que puisse en dire ses camarades de classe féminin, très gentil avec elle et d'une très grande aide.

Rapidement, Asia eu assez d'expérience pour répondre à des contrats ce qui inquiéta Issei qui craignant qu'elle ne tombe sur quelque psychopathe pervers (lui mis à part) qui voudraient s'approprier son corps. Même le fait qu'Akeno ai estimé qu'elle soit presque aussi puissante qu'elle n'avait pas suffi à le rassurer.

Mais Issei avait ses propres problèmes. Il avait du mal à finaliser des contrats parce qu'il ne cessait de tomber sur des gens complètement maboul comme par exemple Mewton (alias Mil-tan), un bodybuilder fan de cosplay qui voulait être transformé en magical girl et qui avait pour cela invoqué un Démon après avoir échoué à se transférer dans un autres monde. Finalement, Rias avait fini par l'accompagner chez une jeune européenne fan du japon qui ne quittait jamais son armure de samouraï et qui voulait déclarer sa flamme à un garçon qui se trouvait lui aussi être continuellement vêtu d'une amure. Un contrat bizarre avec des gens bizarres.

Quand Hariel les trouva à leur retour, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre ce qui lui fit penser que ça ne s'était peut-être pas trop mal passé. Cependant Rias avait un petit air triste sur son visage comme à chaque fois qu'il était question d'amour. Le jeune garçon se dit alors que les filles Gremory étaient biens les même et que tous comme sa propre mère, Rias ressentait le désir d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour pour autre chose que pour son nom.

0o0o0

On était dans les environs de la fin mai quand Rias annonça à Asia et Issei que la distribution de tracts serait la dernière.

« Rappelez-vous » dit-elle « le travail de Démons c'est de répondre aux invocations. Distribuer des tracts c'est celui des Familiers. »

« Donc on va être dispensé de cette tâche ? » demanda Issei, plein d'espoir.

« Seulement après avoir obtenu un Familier bien sûr. »

« Un Familier ? » demanda Asia.

« C'est un être qui est lié à un Démon et qui l'aide dans ses tâches » répondit Hariel en caressait un consciemment la chaîne en or autour de son cou.

Rias tendit la main et son Familier y apparut dans une gerbe de fumée. Beliat était une petite chauve-souris ronde et rose avec la partie supérieure de corps noir, comme une frange. Elle avait deux grands yeux gris, des petites ailes de chauve-souris, des oreilles de chat ainsi que deux petites jambes et une queue minuscule qui se terminait en pointe.

« Voilà mon Familier » dit Rias pour le présenter à Asia et Issei. « D'ailleurs, tu la déjà rencontré Issei. »

Devant le visage surpris du garçon, il y eu un autre nuage de fumée et Beliat se transforma en jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, aux yeux gris et portant une courte robe rouge agrémentés d'ailes noirs dans le dos. Issei reconnu immédiatement l'étrange fille qui lui avait donné le tract qui lui avait permis d'invoquer Rias, ce jour d'avril quand Yuuma-chan l'avait tué.

Prendre une forme humaine était l'une des caractéristiques qu'obtenaient les Familiers en se liant avec un Démon. Proteus n'en avait pas encore le pouvoir mais Hariel savait que ça viendrait.

Akeno puis Koneko montrèrent à leur tour le leur. Hariel caressa Shiro, le Familier de Koneko, un petit chaton blanc aux yeux dorés comme sa maîtresse et qu'il voyait pour la première fois alors que la jeune fille rougissant en détournant les yeux.

Yuuto allait montrer le sien mais Issei dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Jalousie masculine sans doute.

« Et toi Hariel-chan ? » demanda Asia. « Tu en possède un ? »

« Oui » répondit Hariel avec un grand sourire.

Il passa un doigt derrière sa chaîne dorée qui se détacha et se mit à serpente autour de ses doigts avant de changer de forme à creux de sa main.

« Voici Proteus » dit-il fièrement en montrant la petite créature colorée.

« Kawai » dit Asia en le caressant d'un doigt.

Les couleurs sur le corps du petit Changeforme se mirent à fluctuer alors qu'il se mettait à ronronner sous la caresse.

« Le Familier est l'un des fondamentaux pour être un bon Démon » fit finalement Rias. « Il peut chercher des informations, transmettre des messages… »

« Et après, tout dépends de ses caractéristiques propre » ajouta Hariel.

« Exact » approuva sa tante.

« Et que peux faire Proteus-kun ? » demanda Asia.

Le Familier poussa une petite trilles puis se changea à nouveau en fine chaîne doré et serpenta le long du bras d'Hariel jusqu'à son cœur pour y reprendre sa place.

« Proteus est un Changeforme » expliqua Hariel. « Il peut prendre n'importe qu'elle forme quel que soit sa taille et imiter n'importe qu'elle texture. Il peut aussi avaler des objets et les stocker dans son corps. Quel que soit leur taille, il pourra toujours rester petit. »

« Oh ! C'est pratique » remarqua Issei.

« Au fait, comment allons-nous obtenir nos Familier ? » demanda Asia.

Mais alors qu'elle allait répondre, la porte du local s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer un groupe d'élèves.

Ce groupe était mène par une jeune fille menue avec un air sérieux renforcé par une paire de lunette ovales qui dissimulait des yeux d'un beau pourpre ainsi que par la simplicité de la coupe au carré de ses cheveux noirs.

Si Issei reconnut en elle la Présidente du Conseil de Élèves Shitori Sona, Hariel et les autres Démons reconnurent Sona Sitri, l'Héritière du Clan Sitri et la jeune sœur de Serafall Leviathan. Très semblable l'une de l'autre, Rias et elles se vouaient une sorte de respect mutuel renforcé par leur proximité. En effet, la ville de Kuoh étant sous l'influence à la fois des Clan Gremory et Sitri, il était normal que chacun des clans soit représenté à l'Académie qui était considéré comme un territoire neutre par les deux familles.

Avec la demande de travaux faite par les Gremory, les Sitri avaient obtenus la gestion des élèves en créant un Conseil des Élèves constitué des serviteurs de la Suite de Sona avec, bien sûr, la jeune Héritière à leur tête.

De telles dispositions ne gênaient pas Rias qui ne se sentait pas vraiment faite pour la gestion d'une telle entreprise et qui était ravie de laisser la place à Sona.

La Suite de Sona Sitri était composé de sept serviteurs. Hariel reconnaissait bien sûr sa Reine, Shinra Tsubaki, une beauté à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux noisette mis en valeurs par une paire de lunettes carrés, ainsi que ses deux Fous, Hanakai Momo à la chevelure d'argent et Kusaka Reya, une brune aux formes généreuses. Il y avait également son chevalier, Meguri Tome, une rousse explosive ainsi que Yura Tsubasa, sa Tour, une athlète aux cheveux bleus verts. Il y avait également un de ses pions qu'Hariel n'avait jamais rencontré ainsi qu'un garçon de 2ème année, Saji Genjirou. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà eu en classe mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en dehors des cours.

L'ayant toujours vue entourée de fille, Hariel était surprenant de voir que l'un de ses serviteurs était un homme. Saji était un jeune garçon à l'air un peu suffisant, aux cheveux courts couleur sable et aux yeux gris.

Hariel entendit Issei présenter la Présidente et la Vice-Présidente à Asia. Apparemment, il ne savait pas que c'était aussi des Démons.

« Tu viens en force à ce que je vois » dit Rias. « Que faites-vous tous ici ? »

« Nous avons toute les deux acquis de nouveaux esclaves, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus poli de faire les présentations. »

« Esclave ? » demanda Issei. « Vous voulez dire… »

« Exact » répondit Akeno qui présenta Sona à Issei et Asia.

« Il y a donc d'autres Démons dans l'école ? »

« Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de nous Rias-senpai ? » demanda le garçon juste derrière Sona. « Cela me préoccupe aussi de voir que des collègues Démons n'aient pas remarqué notre existence. »

Son attitude frisait l'insolence et Hariel sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque de colère.

« Saji » le repris Sona qui devait aussi penser qu'il exagérait. « Il est de coutume pour les Démons de fermer les yeux sur les agissements de leur semblables. C'est naturel que Hyoudou-kun ne sache rien sur nous. »

« Attends, tu serais pas ce garçon qui a rejoint récemment le Conseil des Élèves ? » demanda Issei. »

« Saji Genjirou. L'un de mes pions. » répondit Sona.

« Voici mon pion » dit Rias « Hyoudou Issei, ainsi que mon Fou, Asia Argento.

« Donc tu es un Pion toi aussi ? » remarqua Issei. « Nous avons déjà un point commun. »

« Tss » siffla l'autre pion « Être appelé semblable par un porc qui fait partie du trio le plus pervers du campus ? Ça me ferait mal. »

« T'as dit quoi connard ? » s'insurgea Issei.

« Tu veux te battre ? Je te préviens, j'ai beau être un débutant, il a fallu quatre pièces pour me ressusciter » crana le garçon.

« Tais-toi donc Saji ! » le repris une nouvelle fois Sona. « Tu devrais peut être apprendre que Hyoudou-kun, lui, a nécessité huit pièces »

« Sérieux ? » s'exclama le serviteur du clan Sitri. « Je peux pas croire qu'un tocard comme lui… »

« Mais ta gueule ! »

Sona intervint à nouveau pour calmer les esprits mais la tension remonta encore quand Saji serra la main d'Asia un peu plus longtemps que ne put le supporter Issei. Il les détacha et serra à son tour la main de Saji en serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait et Saji fit de même.

« Toutes mes condoléances » dit Rias.

« De même » lui répondit Sona.

« Dites donc vous deux » s'exclama Hariel en prenant à partie les deux garçons. « Vous essayez de voir qui a la plus grosse ou quoi ? Si vous arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord, sortez les et on mesurera ! »

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Rias alors que les deux garçons se lâchaient en rougissant.

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune Démon. « Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu 3 ans à Boston avec des gens qui ne cessaient de dire ce qu'ils pensaient, je n'ai plus l'habitude de la réserve que vous avez tous ! De plus… »

Il se tourna vers Saji.

« Depuis tout à l'heure je m'amuse à calculer les nombre de points que je vais enlever d'office à tes prochains devoirs de mathématiques. Pour le moment tu as zéro aux deux suivants »

« S…Sensei ! » gémit le garçon d'une voix plaintive.

« Crétin » dit Issei en riant.

« Peuh ! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, moi j'ai reçu l'autorisation d'obtenir un Familier alors que toi tu en es toujours réduit à distribuer des tracts ! »

« Te fous pas de moi ! » s'exclama Issei en retour « Buchou m'a donné la permission d'obtenir mon Familier avant toi.

 _Aïe_ , pensa Hariel, _ça va poser problème._

Il n'est possible d'obtenir un Familier que lors de pleines lune et un seul à la fois. Rias lui avait dit qu'elle prévoyait que l'un des deux obtiennent son Familier ce mois-ci et l'autre le mois suivant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus sur le coup ça allait se compliquer.

« Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'un duel pour déterminer celui qui obtiendra un Familier en premier ? »

« Tu n'as quand même pas à l'esprit un Jeu de Classement ! » s'exclama Sona.

Hariel retint son souffle. Non, impossible que sa tante ai eu une idée pareille. Elle savait ce qu'impliquait un jeu de classement et jamais elle n'en engagerait un pour une question si triviale.

Hariel respira mieux quand elle proposa un duel sportif. Sona accepta et les quitta. La tension était montée d'un cran quand Sona avait fait allusion à la santé de Rias. Hariel savait qu'Akeno comprendrait la raison de cette soudaine tension tout comme lui. Il ne fallait pas que Rias se blesse pour le « Grand Jour », le Seigneur Gremory ne l'aurait pas permis.

La partie de tennis qui fut faite le jour suivant échoua. Les doublets des deux Rois et de leur Reines avaient frappé les balles si fort qu'elles finirent par casser leur raquette en finissant à égalité. Il faut dire qu'utiliser la magie dans un jeu de tennis n'est pas exactement sans danger pour l'équipement.

Tout cela avait été fait sous l'œil des élèves de l'école (qui heureusement n'avaient pas remarqués l'utilisation de magie) en particulier des garçons qui étaient toujours prêt à regarder des filles en jupes faire du sport.

Il fut donc décidé ensuite de faire un match de groupe, du Dodge Ball. Hariel avait de mauvais souvenirs de ce jeu. Quand il était encore chez les Dursley, les enseignants leurs faisaient faire des parties de Dodge Ball. Hariel se retrouvait tout le temps dans l'équipe adverse et Dudley et son groupe faisaient exprès de le viser pour l'éliminer.

Le soir suivant, le Club de Recherches Occultes se rassembla dans le gymnase et commença ses étirements. Excepté le moment où Koneko fit faire un grand écart forcé à Issei car elle avait senti des pensées perverses, tout ce passa bien. Issei donna à chacun des bandanas cousus à la main. Il avait vu les efforts de Rias et Akeno la veille et voulait absolument les aider à sa façon.

Mine de rien cela marcha. Motivé par le geste du jeune Démon, l'équipe se surpassa et gagna le droit d'aller obtenir un Familier pour Asia ou Issei. Celui qui n'en aurait pas eu un cette fois-là pourra y retourner deux mois après, la pleine lune suivante étant réservé à Saji.

Il n'y eu aucun blessé à déplorer exception faite d'Issei qui reçut un ballon dans ses parties sensibles et qu'Asia soigna avec Twilight Healing. La scène avait d'ailleurs été des plus drôles, Asia, les mains tendues au-dessus de l'entrejambe blessé d'Issei alors que celui-ci écartant les jambes en rougissant.

0o0o0

Le cercle Gremory les fit apparaître dans la sombre forêt où étaient créés et vivaient les Familiers jusqu'à ce qu'un Démon les choisissait. Hariel se sentit nostalgique en la voyant et il caressa son Familier qui frémit. Cela faisait déjà 9 mois qu'il s'était lié à Proteus. Le temps était passé si vite.

Zatouji ne semblait pas dans le coin. Le Maître des Familiers était pourtant toujours présent pour accueillir les Démons venu chercher leur Familier.

« Je ne suis pas surpris que les Familiers viennent de là… » dit Issei d'une voix un peu altéré « c'est comme si tout pouvait arriver ici »

« C'est...c'est vrai » balbutia Asia en se rapprochant du garçon.

« Trouvé ! » dit soudain une voix qui venait d'au-dessus d'eux.

« Qui est là ? » s'exclama Issei.

Mais Hariel, comme les autres Démons, avait reconnu Zatouji. Il était bien toujours le même, un Démon ayant l'air d'avoir la trentaine, aux cheveux roux attachés au niveau du cou et vêtu d'un short, d'un débardeur, de mitaines et d'une casquette à l'envers. Il portait un pull autour de la taille et un gros sac à dos jaune.

Quand il leur demanda quel genre de Familier il leur fallait, Issei leur répondit immédiatement qu'il devait avoir l'air d'une jolie fille. Rien de vraiment surprenant de sa part. Mais le Maître des Familiers avait d'autres idées en tête et les amena immédiatement en excursion jusqu'à bord d'un lac.

« Il y a des Ondines, des esprits de l'eau, dans ce lac. »

En voyant l'air soudain motivé et excité d'Issei, Hariel se retint d'éclater de rire. Il savait à quoi ressemblaient les Ondines et il était sûr que c'était loin de tout ce que pouvait imaginer Issei.

Soudain, un cercle de lumière apparut dans l'eau.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Zatouji. « L'Ondine émerge ! »

Hariel crut que les yeux d'Issei allaient sortir de leurs orbites, encore plus quand il vit à quoi ressemblait vraiment l'Ondine. C'était plus une bodybuildeuse qu'un mannequin, elle avait un visage pointu, une bouche pleine de cors et de longues oreilles. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés d'anglaises et elle portait comme tout vêtement qu'une tunique rose qui laissait ses seins à découvert.

Les Ondines étaient des Familiers très puissants et il était rare d'en voir mais Hariel savait que ce n'était pas ça qui allait persuader Issei de s'attacher à elle.

Ils repartirent et Asia y alla de ses propres arguments pour le convaincre mais dire qu'elle semblait gentille et qu'elle avait un regard purs n'étaient certainement pas des arguments valables et Hariel en était presque à pleurer de rire.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama soudainement Zatouji « Regardez ! »

Tous regardèrent dans la direction qu'il montrait et tous purent voir le petit dragon bleu et blanc perché sur une branche.

« Un dragon ? » s'étonna Issei.

« Kawai ! » s'exclama Asia.

« C'est un Dragon Fey » dit Zatouji. « Un dragon miniature qui utilise la foudre. »

C'était un Familier très rare et considéré comme de première classe. Hariel se souvenait d'en avoir vu un quand il était venu trouver Proteus mais il l'avait seulement observé de loin. C'était peut-être lui d'ailleurs.

« Si vous le voulez, il faut faire ça maintenant » dit le Maître des Familiers « Une fois qu'il aura grandi ce sera trop tard. »

« Issei à des pouvoirs de dragon » dit Akeno. « Je pense qu'ils feraient une bonne combinaison. »

« J'en doute » dit Hariel. « Les dragons sont très territoriaux. Il est difficile d'en faire cohabiter deux. »

« Pas grave ! » s'exclama Issei « Je vais quand même essayer. Dragon ! Je te chois… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un cri les fit tous se retourner. Asia était couverte d'une substance verte et gluante qui tombait du haut des arbres. Soudain, il se mit à en pleuvoir de tous les côtés. Rias et Akeno en furent bientôt couvertes et ce fut après le tour de Koneko et d'Hariel.

« Du slime ! » s'exclama Yuuto en sortant son épée.

Mais une gerbe verte et gluante lui tomba sur les yeux et l'aveugla. Il tenta de l'enlever mais c'était trop visqueux.

Comme c'était un liquide vivant, le slime se mit à ramper sur eux. Un grésillement se fit entendre et les vêtements des filles et d'Hariel se mirent à se dissoudre.

« Quelle indécence ! » gémit Akeno qui était un peu rouge.

« Hé ! » s'exclama Rias tout aussi rouge.

« Mes…mes vêtements »

Asia essayait de cacher les parties déjà découvertes de son corps alors que Koneko regardait avec horreur ses propres vêtements disparaître. Toutes les deux étaient très rouges ce qui était une chose rare à voir chez Koneko.

Issei mit sa main devant son nez d'où coulait déjà du sang. L'excitation était telle que son nez n'avait pas tenu le coup.

« Quelle merveilleuse tournure d'événements ! » dit-il avant de se prendre un coup de poing bien ajusté par Koneko.

« Ne nous regarde pas » lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton glacé.

Mais déjà le slime attaquait les sous-vêtements tout en liant les mains de ses victimes pour qu'elles ne puissent plus utiliser la magie.

« Une minute ! » s'exclama Hariel en tenant mes pans de sa robe en lambeaux et qui ouvrait sur de jolies panties à peine entamé desquels le slim se retirait. « Pourquoi ce truc est en train de partir ! »

« C'est une créature qui aime manger les vêtements » dit Zatouji. « Mais seulement ceux des femmes. »

« Et donc je ne suis pas assez fille pour lui ! Je vais le buter ! » s'exclama Hariel en convoquant son feu.

« Non ! Hariel-chan ! Ne fais pas ça ! Buchou ! Je vais prendre ce slime comme Familier !

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Hariel.

« Quel v…vilain garçon » gémit Akeno.

« C'est exactement ce que je cherchais depuis des années !

« Mais…mais tu sais Issei » dit Rias avec difficulté alors qu'elle avait déjà les seins à l'air » un Familier peut faire ou défaire la puissance d'un Démon…met plus de considération dans ton ch…kyahh »

L'un des tentacules du slime venait de se glisser entre ses jambes, la faisant couiner.

« C'est déjà considéré ! Je fais de lui mon Familier ! »

Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux. C'en aurait été drôle si Hariel n'était pas autant en colère de s'être fait snobé.

Des longs traits de feu se mirent à pleuvoir dans tous les coins. Cela libéra Rias et Akeno qui utilisèrent leur pouvoir pour en pulvériser le plus possible.

Alors qu'Issei criait son désespoir de voir son précieux partenaire être réduit en cendre, Koneko et Yuuto réussirent à se libérer et détruire à leur tour des giclés du slime. Voyant qu'Asia avait sur elle les derniers restes de son précieux futur Familier, Issei se précipita sur elle pour le protéger.

« Pousses-toi Issei » lui ordonna Rias qui cachait sa poitrine d'une main alors que l'autre s'apprêtait à pulvériser la créature.

« Je ne bougerai pas ! Ce slime est né dans ce monde pour me rencontrer ! C'est le destin ! Nous ne sommes plus des étrangers ! »

Asia, elle, semblait plutôt ravi d'être serré si fort contre Issei.

« Mon Slimédor ! Mon autre moitié ! »

« Je crois que tu es un peu trop honnête avec tes désirs Issei… » dit Rias.

« Buchou ! Ne me regardez pas avec une telle pitié ! »

« Et toi ne donne pas un nom à quelque chose qui n'a aucune espérance de vie…ni aucun instinct de conservation » dit Hariel dont les mains étaient en feu.

« Hariel-chan ! Je pensais que toi tu ne me jugerais pas ! »

« Je ne te juge pas du tout, je veux juste buter cette chose » répondit Hariel avec un grand sourire.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ce truc a arrêté de bouffer mes vêtements quand il a vu que je n'étais pas suffisamment féminin pour lui donc je vais le buter. »

« Mais tu es un garçon ! »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. Maintenant pousses-toi »

« Non ! Je vous assure ! Je… ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le slime fut foudroyé par un éclair bleu qui toucha également Issei. Le garçon s'effondra au sol alors que du ciel planait le petit Dragon Fey.

« Slimédor ! » s'exclama Issei avant de tourner sa colère vers le petit lézard volant « espèce de… ! »

A nouveau il fut foudroyé avant de pouvoir finir. Asia voulut se précipiter vers lui mais le Dragon Fey se perchât sur son épaule.

« Il est seulement violent quand il défend quelqu'un » dit Zatouji. « En d'autres termes, il pensait que le slime et le garçon attaquaient la blondinette. »

« Ce qui veut dire… » commença Yuuto.

« Que la jeune fille a son Familier » acquiesça le Maître des Familiers alors que le petit dragon sautait dans les bras de la dite jeune fille pour se serrer contre elle.

Asia fit immédiatement la cérémonie qui la lierait au Dragon Fey et prononça son serment alors que deux carrés magiques d'un vert brillant tournaient sous le nouveau Familier. Quand il se dissipa, le Dragon Fey sauta à nouveau dans les bras de sa nouvelle maîtresse et se mit à frotter sa tête écailleuse contre son visage.

« Tu me chatouille, Rassei ! »

« Rassei ? » demanda Issei.

« Oui ! » dit Asia. « _Rai_ parce qu'il sait se servir de la foudre et j'ai aussi emprunté un peu de ton nom, Issei-san. »

« C'est…c'est gentil » balbutia Issei avant d'avancer la main vers le petit dragon. « Salut Rassei, je… »

Électrocuté pour la troisième fois, il tomba encore au sol. Hariel rit et s'approcha à son tour et se mit à caresser la gorge du dragon qui se mit à pousser une sorte de ronronnement.

« Ça alors ! » s'exclama Zatouji. « Habituellement quand un Dragon Fey choisit une jeune fille pour maîtresse, il se met à détester toute autre créature vivante de sexe masculin. »

« Il sait qu'Asia-onee-chan n'a rien à craindre de moi. De plus j'ai une sorte de pouvoirs sur les animaux. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Asia.

« Oui » répondit Koneko. « Les animaux l'aiment naturellement. »

« Je me souviens le jours où tu es venu » dit Zatouji. « Tous ces Familiers potentiels s'étaient rassemblés autour de toi alors que d'habitude ils restaient dans leur secteur de la forêt. »

« Ah ? Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui aucun d'eux n'est venu ? » demanda Asia.

« Les Familiers savent à quel point il est important que les jeunes Démons ne soient pas perturbés dans leur recherche du Familier parfait » dit Hariel. « C'est pour ça que même s'ils avaient envie de me voir, il se sont abstenus. »

Au sol, Issei pleurait de frustration.

« Pourquoi es-tu mort Slimédor ! » s'exclamât-il. « Ton merveilleux pouvoir aurait pu être mien ! »

Koneko soupira

« Tous les pervers doivent mourir. »

0o0o0

De retour à l'école (et après que Rassei ai une nouvelle fois électrocuté Issei), Asia le fit disparaître. Rare étaient les Démons qui gardaient leur Familier près d'eux. En fait, Hariel était une exception. Mais c'était surtout dû au fait que Proteus pouvait passer totalement inaperçu.

« Asia a beau être ma kohai, elle est déjà meilleur Démon que moi, ça me déprime » soupira Issei. « Merde ! Un jour j'aurais un Familier qui enlèvera les vêtements de tout le monde ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » dis Yuuto avec un petit rire gêné.

« Tu sais Issei-Onii-chan, je pense que mon Proteus peut acquérir les propriétés d'un slime s'il le veut. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Issei soudain plus joyeux. « Tu me le prêtera ? »

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Rias avec un ton autoritaire. « Je te l'interdis. »

« Ah ! Dommage pour toi Onii-chan. » dit Hariel en riant.

0o0o0

Quelques jours plus tard, Hariel se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il venait de sentir une énergie anormale. Enfin, ce n'était pas une énergie inconnue, il savait à qui elle appartenait. Ce qui était anormal c'est qu'elle ne devait pas se trouver ici. Se leva rapidement, prit juste le temps d'enfiler son kimono de soie et ses chaussons avant de se précipiter au dehors en direction de dortoirs des filles. Arrivé à la chambre de sa tante, il hésita à toquer et finalement entra.

Grayfia était présente. La gouvernante parlait à la jeune Démone mais elle s'interrompt à l'entrée d'Hariel. Elle était debout devant Rias qui étais assise sur son lit avec pour tous vêtements une culotté de dentelle sombre et une chemise à peine posée sur les épaules.

« Hariel-sama ? » demanda Grayfia. « Vous devriez être couché. »

« Je l'étais. Mais ton arrivé m'a interpellée et je suis venu voir. »

« Votre perception s'étend jusqu'ici ? Je vous félicite pour votre talent Hariel-sama. »

« Ne change pas de sujet, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je n'ai pas la liberté de vous en parler » répondit Grayfia.

Hariel se tourna alors vers sa tante.

« Onee-san ? »

« Tous va bien Hariel, tu peux retourner te coucher » dit-elle en souriant.

Mais ce sourire fendit le cœur d'Hariel.

« Je pense que nous avons assez…discuté, Rias-sama. Je vais vous laisser vous coucher et ramener le jeune seigneur à son lit.

Rias acquiesça. Hariel suivit Grayfia jusqu'à sa chambre et grimpa dans son lit. Il la laissa le border et lui faire un baiser sur le front.

« Bonne nuit jeune maître, faites de beaux rêves » dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Mais Hariel ne se rendormi pas. Un mauvais pressentiment lui écrasait le cœur. C'était le même lourd pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti le jour de la fête d'Asia. Quelque chose allé arriver, quelque chose de…de terrible, de dangereux, de…triste.

Le lendemain, Hariel fut très distrait. Il ne fit aucune erreur pendant ses classes parce que les cours étaient tellement basique qu'il faisait les calculs par réflexe mais il en fit plusieurs en rédigent certains des algorithmes de son dernier article.

A la fin de la journée, alors qu'il quittait sa salle de classe, il savait que Grayfia était revenue. Il se précipita jusqu'à l'ancien bâtiment et entra dans le local du club.

« Grayfia-oba-sama » la salua Hariel d'une voix tendu.

Elle s'inclina sans répondre.

Hariel s'assit sur un canapé et attendit. Le pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la nuit précédente et était même encore plus fort. Enfin, Yuuto, Issei et Asia arrivèrent. Hariel fut étonné qu'Issei s'adresse à sa tante par son nom. Quand l'avait-il rencontré ? La veille au soir ? Peut-être…

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là… » commença Rias en se levant.

« Oujou-sama, puis-je expliquer ? »

Rias leva la main. Elle voulait parler elle-même. Hariel avait le cœur au bord des lèvres tant son malaise était maintenant important. Il attendait avec impatience que sa tante se mette à parler.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, une lumière orange apparut derrière l'un des canapés. Tous se retournèrent et virent le grand cercle d'un rouge orangé avec, en son centre, une sorte d'oiseau. Le cercle s'enflamma alors qu'une sorte de cri se faisait entendre.

Hariel serra les dents et grogna.

« Phoenix… »

A suivre…

.

Et voilà ! Un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir abandonnés. Je vais reprendre mon rythme de chapitre en en publiant un toute les deux semaines. Mais dans le même temps je ferais des petites corrections sur mes anciens chapitres au fur et à mesure que j'ajouterai les infos qu'ils contiennent dans mon wiki.

Vous souvenez de son adresse : fr. raven-azunoctuli-world .wikia .com

Vous avez juste à enlever les espaces et à surfer. Allez-y ! Il y a plein de petits détails qui ne sont pas (ou pas encore) dans mes fics. Mais attention aux petits spoilers 😉.

En tout cas, j'ai été super content de recommencer à écrire et je compte bien continuer. Pour ceux qui connaissent ma série, je vais normalement encore écrire un ou deux chapitre pour finir la saison 1 et après ce sera la saison 2. Vers la fin de la saison 2, on commencera un peu à parler de Poudlard alors si vous attendez ça, tenez bon !

A dans deux semaines et envoyez-moi bien toutes vos reviews !


	23. Chapitre 22 : Jeu de Classement

Vocabulaire :

\- Amai : naïf

\- Take : veux dire « pris », terme d'échec utilisé pour signifier qu'un joueur à éliminé une pièce adverse.

\- Brother Complexe : attitude ou une petite sœur à de l'amour pour son frère. C'est une situation assez récurrente dans les mangas.

\- Sister Complexe : fantasme des personnages de manga pour leur petite sœur ou pour une jeune fille plus jeune qu'eux et qui les appellent « grand frère ».

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 22 : Jeu de Classement

.

Hariel regardait distraitement par la fenêtre l'endroit où le van transportant sa tante et sa Suite avait disparu. Ils étaient partis pour une semaine mais Hariel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'anxiété monter en lui.

Ce n'était pas le voyage en lui-même qui le préoccupait. C'était un simple voyage d'entraînement camouflé en camps de recherche pour le Club de Recherches Occultes. Ce qui le préoccupait plus était la raison de cet entraînement.

Rias était engagé dans un Jeu de Classement.

C'était arrivé la veille mais cela lui semblait déjà si loin tant ils avaient été occupés par les préparatifs (mettre en place un voyage scolaire de dernière minute n'était pas une mince affaire). Le cercle magique qui était apparu ce matin-là portait le symbole du Clan Phoenix, une puissante famille du Makai, moins prestigieuse que les Gremory puisqu'ils n'avaient que le rang de Marquis mais qui étais connus pour leurs fortes aptitudes à la magie élémentaire de feu et d'air. Ils étaient tellement liés au feu que leurs ailes ne ressemblaient pas à celles des Démons ordinaires et qu'elles étaient embrasée.

Mais le pouvoir le plus puissant de ce clan était l'immortalité. Bien évidemment, tous les Démons étaient immortels mais aucun clan ne pouvait récupérer aussi vite de leurs blessures, mêmes les plus graves, comme ceux qui possédaient le sang des Phoenix.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Zeoticus avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Hariel avait toujours considéré son grand-père comme un homme sage et ouvert. Mais la décision qu'il avait prise ainsi que l'obstination qu'il avait de suivre son plan en dépit de tout ce que les autres, même sa femme, pouvaient dire ne forçait pas le respect.

Il avait fiancé sa fille et l'héritière de son titre au 3ème fils Phoenix, Rizer.

Rias avait toujours su qu'à un moment où a un autre on lui demanderait de se marier pour le Clan, chose que sa sœur, Lilith avait refusé. Elle avait accepté sa destiné d'Héritière mais, à l'instar de Lilith, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'était résolu à brader son corps au plus offrant.

Hariel n'aimait pas Rizer Phoenix. C'était un homme arrogant et dédaigneux qui n'avait aucun respect pour les autres et encore moins pour les femmes. Avant même qu'ils soient mariés, Rizer la traitait comme un trophée qu'il avait déjà gagné. Il n'était pas étonnant que Rias cherche des moyens de briser la promesse de mariage entre eux.

La veille, dans un moment de folie, alors que Grayfia venait lui dire que Rizer avait décidé d'avancer le mariage, elle s'était précipité chez Issei pour le supplier de la déflorer. Mais Issei était un puceau et tout le monde sait que les puceaux fantasment beaucoup mais qu'il faut pas mal leur tenir la main pour qu'ils agissent devant une femme. Grayfia avait eu le temps de rattraper Rias avant qu'elle ne commette « l'irréparable ». C'était pour cela qu'Issei avait reconnu Grayfia ce matin.

Fort heureusement, il semblerait que Sirzechs soit tout aussi opposé à ce mariage puisque Grayfia proposa (en son nom) une solution alternative bien plus réfléchi même si elle était risquée. Le Jeu de Classement.

Sona avait pensé que Rias aurait pu vouloir l'utiliser pour régler leur petit différent quelques temps plus tôt. En effet, le Jeu de Classement était un moyen de gagner du pouvoir mais aussi de régler un différent. C'était une sorte de duel.

C'était tout de même une décision risqué. Rizer possédait un jeu complet, 15 serviteurs qui allaient se battre en même temps contre les serviteurs de sa tante, bien moins nombreux. En comptant Rias, et même si Issei possédait huit pions à lui-seul, ils étaient six. Ils auraient pu être plus mais Rias refusait de faire appel à Gasper. Elle n'était pas prête et lui non plus. Hariel avait proposé également de faire temporairement partie de sa Suite mais Rias avait également refusé. Il lui fallait Démontrer seule sa force.

Hariel se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant les événements du matin. Rizer avait débarqué dans leur salle de club avec toutes sa Suite, quinze femmes qui étaient tout autant ses esclaves sexuels consentantes que des combattantes expérimentées.

Sans surprise, Issei avait été à la fois admiratif et jaloux du véritable harem de Rizer qui avait rassemblé bon nombre de fantasmes féminin, allant jusqu'à faire de sa propre sœur Revel, un membre non actif de sa Suite.

Tout comme Hariel, Issei n'aimait pas l'attitude cavalière et insultante de Rizer sauf que le Pion savait beaucoup moins se tenir. Il avait été piqué au vif et avait tenté d'attaquer l'autre Démon à lui seul. Il lui avait seulement fallu un de ses Pions femelles pour le prendre au dépourvu et le mettre au sol.

Déjà plus qu'outré par Rizer, cette agression contre Issei avait eu raison des nerfs d'Hariel. Une langue de feu brûlant avait séparé le jeune Démon de l'autre pion et avait foncé sur Rizer. Hariel était tellement en colère que certains de ses sceaux s'étaient entrouvert mais la pression fut trop forte pour son corps qui s'était tordu de douleur. Le mécanisme d'autodéfense des sceaux s'était activé et les dix sceaux s'étaient brusquement remis en place. Le choc avait été si intense qu'Hariel en avait eu le souffle coupé.

Mais au-delà de la douleur physique, c'était la remarque de Revel qui l'avait le plus heurté.

« Amai, amai, petit Démon. Si tu veux attaquer le clan Phoenix, n'utilise pas un élément dont tu ne saisit pas la portée »

Hariel frémissant encore de colère quand il y repensait.

Dans son dos, un cercle rouge apparut sur le sol et Maître Argai apparut accompagné par Heinrich. Hariel ne bronche pas à leur arrivée et continuait à regarder la fenêtre.

« Maître Zeoticus à dit que vous aviez besoin de nous » dit Heinrich en s'inclinant.

« Je me suis fait remplacer pour mes cours. Nous avons toute une semaine devant nous. »

Il se retourna. Son expression avait perdue toutes traces de rêveries et était maintenant déterminée.

« Vous êtes des maîtres en magie et en combat. Faites moi devenir encore plus fort ! »

0o0o0

Hariel marchait dans un long couloir sombre. Il arriva à une grande porte de chêne massif et entra sans s'annoncer. Son oncle était assis à son bureau, seul. De là où il était il pouvait voir des rectangles lumineux légèrement translucides sur le pourtour flotter dans les airs. C'était en fait une multitude d'écrans qui retransmettaient les images du Jeu de Classement de Rias. Il était près de 23h30 du soir et le Jeu allait bientôt commencer.

« Hariel » dit simplement Sirzechs sans détacher ses yeux des écrans.

« Oji-sama »

Hariel s'approcha du bureau de son oncle et se posta juste à côté de lui. Sur mes écrans on pouvait voir différentes vues des bâtiments de l'Académie Kuoh. D'immenses aurores boréales vertes parcouraient le ciel nocturne. C'est ce détail qui permit à Hariel de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de l'Académie. C'était une dimension spécifiquement créé pour la bataille et qui retournerai au néant quand le Jeu serait fini. C'était pour le mieux. Ce genre de bataille était féroce et pourrait endommager durablement un endroit. Cette dimension avait dû être construite par Akeno. Ce n'était pas un exercice magique si complexe que cela, il nécessitait juste pas mal de pouvoir pour dédoubler un lieu et le dissimuler dans un repli de l'espace-temps. Heureusement, du pouvoir, Akeno en avait à revendre et elle avait déjà totalement récupéré. De plus, comme cette dimension n'était pas destinée à rester, il n'y ait aucun intérêt à utiliser du pouvoir pour la maintenir.

Hariel sentit alors quelque chose le saisir sous les bras et le soulever. Sirzechs l'assit sur ses genoux et plaça un bras autour de lui.

« Oji-sama ! » geignit Hariel dont les joues étaient rouges.

Mais son oncle se contenta de sourire. Hariel fit une moue boudeuse mais se cala contre son torse puissant.

« Vous avez vos propres caméras ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, le Jeu est retransmis pas l'héritière Sitri, c'est leur Clan qui procède à l'arbitrage »

Il était d'usage qu'une troisième personne, de préférence d'un Clan différent de ceux qui combattaient, s'occupe de l'arbitrage. Ce Clan était aussi responsable de la bonne marche du Jeu et de tous les systèmes de sécurités.

« Quels sont les territoires ? »

« Rias a l'ancien bâtiment bien sûr et celui de Phoenix se trouve dans le bâtiment central. »

 _Donc c'est là que devra aller Issei pour obtenir une promotion,_ pensa Hariel.

Sur les écrans, la salle du club alternative s'afficha au moment où sa tante et sa Suite apparaissaient. Dans la version alternative du bureau du principal, Rizer et son harem faisait de même.

Grayfia apparut aux côtés de Sirzechs et Hariel dans une lumière argenté.

« Le Jeu est prêt Sirzechs-sama. »

« Bien, fais l'annonce. »

Un cercle apparut sous la Démone. Hariel savait qu'il lui servirait à relayer ses paroles aux deux camps et aux arbitres du Clan Sitri.

« Bienvenue à tous, nous souhaitons bonne chance aux clans Gremory et Phoenix. Je suis une servante du clan Gremory, Grayfia. »

Hariel rit silencieusement. Était-il vraiment nécessaire qu'elle se présente ? Qui ne connaissait pas la Plus Forte des Reines.

« Ce champs de bataille à été construit en accord avec les capacités de Rias et Rizer : l'école humaine où vit Rias. Nous en avons donc fais une réplique. »

Hariel vit Issei ouvrir la fenêtre. Manifestement, il ne semblait pas au courent de cette histoire de dimension alternative. Décidément, la communication et sa tante sa faisait deux.

Chacune des équipes s'équipa de transmetteurs magiques pour rester en contact et chacun mit en place sa stratégie.

Comme aux échecs, la base de la stratégie était simple : pénétrer dans le camp ennemi sans le laisser pénétrer dans le sien. Mais ce n'était pas un simple plateau d'échec, il y avait d'autres considérations à prendre en compte. Le moyen le plus simple pour la Suite de Rias d'aller jusqu'au nouveau bâtiment était de passer par la cours mais c'était bien trop exposé. Passer par le gymnase était plus long mais plus sûr.

Cependant, la stratégie ne consiste pas seulement à attaquer et se défendre, il faut aussi prévoir ce que l'adversaire va faire pour le contrer.

De là où il était, Hariel pouvait, comme toutes les personnes extérieurs qui regardaient comme lui le Jeu, voir les deux camps monter leur stratégie. Rizer était bien évidemment conscient que ce gymnase était le centre de l'échiquier et que son contrôle était décisif. Il y avait donc envoyé des servantes tandis que trois autres passaient par le bois pour prendre le camp de Rias à revers. Passer par le bois était un mouvement évident et prévisible. Rizer était trop sûr de lui. Bien évidemment, Rias y avait déjà mis en place les contre mesures, un certain nombre de pièges posés par Akeno et Yuuto.

Ce dernier partit le premier accompagné de Koneko en renfort. Il leur fallait des informations plus importantes sur la stratégie de l'adversaire.

Akeno partit peu après puis Rias décréta qu'elle resterait à leur base pour la protéger avec Asia. Pour ce qui était d'Issei, Rias le fit coucher sur un canapé, sa tête sur ses cuisses. Cela semblait incongru mais Rias avait besoin de se détendre et Issei aussi (quoi qu'une telle position allait plus le tendre que le détendre). Issei en pleurait de joie tandis qu'Asia se sentait assez jalouse. Mais au-delà de la bagatelle, cette position était idéale pour Rias.

Quand elle avait ressuscité Issei, elle avait dut sceller une partie de ses pouvoirs. En vérité, elle avait utilisé la partition exacte en cascade créé par la mère d'Hariel pour les sceaux de son fils. Bien évidemment elle n'en avait pas fait 666 mais seulement 8, un par pièce. Ce soir là, pour la bataille, elle profita de la position d'Issei, la tête sur ses genoux, pour en retirer un. Issei était à présent deux fois plus puissant qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant. Hariel espérait que son corps tiendrait le coup.

Quand Rias lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Asia se mit à s'excuser auprès de Dieu et se retrouva avec un mal de tête. La situation était tellement comique qu'Hariel éclata de rire.

« Il paraît que pendant le camps d'entraînement, elle a essayé de leur lire des passages de la Bible » dit Sirzechs avec un petit sourire. « Elle a eut mal à la tête dès qu'elle l'a ouverte mais elle a recommencé. »

Décidément, cela faisait du bien de rire, pensa Hariel. Il sentait un peu de ses tensions s'apaiser.

À ce moment là, Akeno contacta Rias pour lui dire que les préparatifs étaient achevés. Quelques instants plus tard, Koneko rejoint Issei devant la porte de l'ancien bâtiment et tout deux partirent en direction du gymnase. Yuuto et Akeno étaient toujours stationnés en forêt tandis que Rias était dans leur base avec Asia.

Comme elle était en sous nombre, si elle espérait gagner, Rias devait jouer en premier.

0o0o0

Issei et Koneko s'étaient glissés dans le gymnase par la porte de derrière et étaient à présent sur la scène qui se trouvait au fond au fond. Ils étaient cachés dans l'ombre mais Koneko sentait que l'ennemi avait déjà investi les lieux.

Soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent.

« Nous savons que vous êtes là Serviteurs Gremory ! »

« J'imagine que la discrétion n'est plus de mise » dit Issei.

Lui et Koneko sortirent de l'ombre et avancèrent sur la scène. Face à eux, il y avait quatre pièces. Une Tour et trois Pions.

Il était facile pour un Démon entraîné de discerner l'aura d'une personne et d'y puiser les informations nécessaires à la battre. Même à travers les écrans, il était facile de connaître leur rang.

« Nous avons donc une Tour et un Pion imprudent » dit la Tour adverse.

D'apparence chinoise, elle portait une robe bleu bordée d'or, très échancré et au décolleté bien ouvert sur sa poitrine. Elle portait une ceinture de tissus blanc et des protèges-bras en cuir. Elle portait des odango, deux chignons sur les côtés de sa tête, enserrés dans des poches de tissus blanc.

Deux des pions étaient jumelles. L'air assez jeunes pour aller au collège, elles avaient des yeux et des cheveux verts gazons et coiffés avec des couettes. Elle portait des uniformes sportifs et tenaient des étuis assez long de couleur différentes.

Le dernier pion fit grincer des dents à Issei et Hariel. C'était une jeune adolescente aux cheveux bleus avec des couettes et des mèches qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un kimono court qui couvrait à peine ses cuisses. D'une couleur blanche comme tous les kimonos d'artistes martiaux, elle était tenue par une ceinture d'un rouge sombre. Elle portait par-dessus un manteau écarlate à manches larges et avaient des manchettes de cuir qui recouvraient le dos de ses mains. Son arme était un long bâton, un kon, recouvert de protection aux extrémités.

C'était elle qui avait défendu Rizer quand Issei l'avait attaqué.

« Je suis Mira, un Pion » se présenta-t-elle.

« Et je suis une Tour, Shui » dit la jeune chinoise.

« Je suis Kira, un Pion » dit la première jumelle sur un ton des plus exaspérant.

« Et je suis un Pion aussi, Meru ! » dit sa sœur avec la même voix exaspérante.

« Cette Tour… » dit Koneko en analysant Shui du regard « elle a un très bon niveau. »

« Bon comment ? » demanda Issei.

« Ses facultés de combat sont au niveau d'une Reine »

« Sérieux ? » demanda son compagnon. « Bah, de toute façon, nous savions dès le début que nous aurions un désavantage. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous battre. »

Levant son bras, il fit apparaître son Sacred Gear.

« Boost ! » ordonna-t-il.

[ _BOOST !_ ]

« Je me charge de la Tour, Issei-senpai, tu te charges des pions. Pour le moment essai de les faire courir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » répondit Issei. « J'ai une arme secrète »

Koneko le regarda d'un air interrogatif et vaguement inquiet.

« On y vas ! » cria Issei en se précipitant sur l'ennemi.

Koneko soupira et le suivit.

0o0o0

Pendant ce temps là, trois des Pions de Rizer passaient par la forêt pour tenter d'atteindre la base de Rias.

Deux d'entre elles, que les informations qu'Hariel avait amassé les identifiaient comme Marion et Bürent, étaient habillés en soubrettes tandis que la troisième, Shuria, avait plus une tenue de danseuse orientale avec des voiles.

Le brouillard était très dense autour d'elles et elles n'y voyaient pas grand-chose. Soudain, des traits de lumière rouge foncèrent sur elle mais elles les évitèrent facilement.

« Un piège ? Comme c'est distrayant » dit Shuria.

« On dirait presque un jeu pour enfant » ajouta Bürent.

« Personnellement je ne trouve pas ça vraiment amusant. » dit à son tout Marion.

0o0o0

Dans le gymnase, Koneko était au corps à corps avec la Tour de Rizer. Celle-ci concentrait son énergie dans ses poings et ses pieds quand elle frappait, les enflammant pour porter des coups plus puissants. Koneko les évitait facilement et réussit à passer dans son dos mais Shui balança son pieds par derrière. Le coup de pieds ne fit qu'effleurer la Tour de Rias mais le souffle déchira une partie de son chemisier et sa jupe révélant de jolis sous-vêtements à rayures roses et blanches.

« Koneko-chan ! » cria Issei.

Mais son inattention lui fut fatale car Mira lui envoya son bâton en plein dans le sternum. Le souffle lui fit traverser la salle et percuter le mur qui se fendit sous la force de l'impact.

Il tomba au sol où Kira et Meru l'attendaient. Elles avaient abandonnés leurs étuis et pris les deux tronçonneuses quasi identiques qu'ils contenaient pour l'attaquer avec.

Issei s'enfuit alors que le combat entre Shui et Koneko avait repris de plus belle. Au lieu d'esquiver les coups de pieds que lui envoyaient la chinoise, Koneko les bloquaient avec ses mains gantés. Shui envoya un coup de pieds circulaire dévastateur mais celui-ci fut bloqué par la petite Tour qui tira la jambe afin de lui envoyer un direct du droit au visage.

Shui tituba mais réussit à sa remettre sur ses pieds.

« Tu n'es pas mauv... » commença-t-elle en frottant sa joue meurtrie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Koneko s'était précipité sur elle et l'avait chargé en lui enfonçant son épaule dans l'estomac. Shui en eu le souffle coupé et s'effondra sur le sol.

« Mais…qui…qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en peinant à se redresser.

« Une servante de Rias-sama » répondit Koneko comme si c'était une évidence.

Issei, lui, courrait toujours pour échapper aux jumelles.

« Arrête de courir ! »

« Oui ! Laisse-nous te tuer ! »

« Je peux pas vous laisser faire ça, désolé ! »

Alors que Mira tentait de contrecarrer sa fuite en l'attaquant, Issei sauta en l'air suffisamment haut pour passer au-dessus d'elle ce qui malheureusement le mit à la portée des jumelles qui en profitèrent pour essayer de le découper à la tronçonneuse.

Mais Issei ne semblait pas prêt d'abandonner. Il réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds et activa Boosted Gear.

« Je peux y arriver » dit-il « Je me suis entraîner dur pour ce jour ! Si je perds, ce sera dur pour Buchou et les autres qui m'ont aidé. »

[ _BOOST !]_

« Allons-y Boosted Gear ! »

0o0o0

Dans le bureau de Sirzechs, Hariel put voir une aura rouge ressemblant à un brasier entourer Issei.

[ _EXPLOSION !_ ] dit la voix mécanique du Sacred Gear.

Enfin il allait la voire, cette fameuse technique qu'Issei avait créé pendant le camp et que seul Asia, qui l'aidait dans son entraînement, avait vu.

Alors que les jumelles étaient encore en l'air, Issei s'élança. De sa main droite, celle qui ne portait pas l'artefact, il frappa un coup sur l'épaule de la jumelle de gauche puis sur les fesses de celle de droite.

Aux endroits où il avait frappé, un cercle magique de taille réduite était apparu.

« Ce serait…un sceau de verrouillage ? » demanda Sirzechs.

« On dirait plutôt une sorte de marqueur » dit Hariel.

Issei avait marqué ces deux filles et avait lié sa magie à ces marques, maintenant, quoi que son sort faisait, il toucherait la cible à coup sûr.

0o0o0

Issei retomba sur ses pieds. Ça marchait. Mais à nouveau, il fut attaqué par Mira. Cette fois prêt, il saisit le bâton dans sa main gantée et le brisa avec l'autre. Profitant de sa surprise, Issei envoya un coup dans son épaule qui la fit s'effondrer au sol.

« Tu…tu as détruit mon kon… » balbutia Mira sans se rendre compte qu'elle aussi avait été marquée.

Issei secoua sa main blessé par le coup qu'il ait donné au bâton mais il était satisfait, son plan marchait.

Les jumelles se relevèrent et remirent en marche leurs tronçonneuses.

« Nous avons perdu face à _lui_ ? »

« Maintenant Rizer-sama va être en colère contre nous ! »

Mira récupéra les fragments de son bâton et se jeta avec Mira et Kira droit sur Issei. L'énergie quelles transféraient dans leurs armes brillaient comme un feu et était décuplé par leur colère et leur frustration.

 _Maintenant_ , se dit Issei.

Dans un geste très théâtrale, il fit jaillir ses ailes et leva Boosted Gear au-dessus de sa tête.

« Prenez ça, ma technique ultime… ! »

Il ramena alors son artefact devant lui, le pouce posé contre l'index et le majeur dressé.

« _Dress_ … _Break_ ! » dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Les marques sur les trois filles s'activèrent alors et l'intégralité de leurs vêtements se déchira, les laissant totalement nues. Paniqués et gênés, elles se jetèrent au sol, les jambes serrés, en couvrant leur poitrine.

« Vous avez vu ça ! » cria Issei avec un rire des plus Démoniaques. « Par mon esprit je peux détruire les habits de toutes les filles, n'importe où et n'importe quand ! J'ai utilisé ma magie pour vous rendre nue à jamais ! C'est mon attaque secrète ultime ! »

0o0o0

Hariel explosa de rire devant les écrans et même son oncle eut un petit sourire.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu le trouves si intéressant » dit Sirzechs.

« Par certains côtés il me fait penser à vous Oji-sama. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda le Maoh, surpris.

« Effectivement… » dit Grayfia d'une voix pensive alors que son expression n'avait même pas bougée d'un cheveu.

0o0o0

« Détraqué ! »

« Pervers ! »

« Satyre ! » crièrent les filles.

Mais Issei s'en fichait, il en pleurait presque de bonheur en remerciant Asia d'avoir été son cobaye et d'avoir accepté de se faire déshabiller brutalement par magie toutes les nuits pour mettre au point sa technique.

« Je te dois mon succès, Asia ! »

« J'ai perdu tout mon respect pour toi » dit Koneko d'une voix neutre mais qu'on sentait chargée de mépris.

« Koneko-chan ! » geignit Issei en se tournant vers elle.

C'est ars qu'il vit que Shui était à terre. Elle tentait de se relever mais tous ses efforts étaient vains.

« La…la Tour ennemie ! » s'exclama-t-il « Je suis impressionné ! »

« _Issei, Koneko ? Vous avez fini ?_ » demanda Rias à travers les transmetteurs.

« Buchou ! » s'exclama Issei en portant la main à son oreille pour mieux entendre « Koneko-chan et moi on a bien géré la situation. Et ça rend super bien… »

Il ajouta ces derniers mots en détaillant la tenue succincte de Koneko qui rougit de gêne et de colère.

« _C'est ce qui était prévu. Les préparations d'Akeno sont finies. Continuez selon le plan._ »

Koneko et Issei se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête de concert avant de se mettre à courir.

« Ils s'enfuient ! » s'exclama Shui. « Mais la bataille n'est pas finie ! Abandonnent-ils leur honneur ? »

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dès que les deux serviteurs de Rias furent sortis du gymnase, une immense cercle magique jaune apparut par-dessus et un non moins immense éclair en jaillit, pulvérisant le bâtiment. Le souffle était si grand et les deux Démons si proches qu'ils furent emportés et jetés à terre.

Dans les hauteurs, Akeno, toujours le bras levé, savourait son coup d'éclat.

« _Rizer-sama, un message pour vous_ » dit la voix de Tsubaki, la Reine de Sona, en résonnant tout autour d'eux. « _Trois Pions et une Tour ont cessés d'être actifs._ »

0o0o0

Hariel était impressionné. Éliminer les points de fortes oppositions et changer sa défense en attaque. C'était un mouvement tellement téméraire qu'il était facile d'imaginer qu'il n'ait jamais été fait auparavant.

Mais c'était seulement un coup, il était impensable que Rizer ne réplique pas. C'était maintenant que le vrai match commençait.

0o0o0

« _Notre ennemie n'a pas vraiment commencé à bouger._ » dit Rias à travers les transmetteurs. « _Jusqu'à ce qu'Akeno puisse fini son invocation sur la zone, nous devons ma protéger. Sa magie n'est valable qu'avec la protection que nous lui fournirons. Sur ce, commençons la phase deux._ »

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ensuite ? » demanda Issei.

« Le terrain d'athlétisme avec Yuuto-senpai » répondit Koneko. « Nous devons détruire tous les ennemis que nous verrons là-bas. »

« Mais je me demande si Kiba s'en sort » soupira Issei.

0o0o0

Dans la forêt, les trois Pions de jouaient un à un les pièges qui leur bloquaient le passage.

« Est-ce qu'ils pensent vraiment que des pièges aussi grossier pourraient les protéger » se moqua Marion.

« Ah ! J'ai trouvé leur base ! » dit Bürent en apercevant le bâtiment à travers les arbres.

Elles s'en approchèrent mais celui-ci se dissipa dès qu'elles furent devant lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Marion.

« Désolé pour vous Mesdames » dit une voix masculine dans leur dos.

Les trois Pions se retournèrent et virent Yuuto émerger de l'ombre.

« Vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Vous êtes enfermés dans une barrière faite par notre Reine. »

Comme il disait ses mots, un gigantesque cercle magique rouge tournant apparut au dessus des arbres.

« Merde ! » jura Bürent. « Nous avons été trop sûr de nous ! »

« Nous avions besoin de compenser notre manque de soldat » continua Yuuto.

« J'ai honte de le dire, mais penses-tu vraiment pouvoir gagner, seul contre nous trois ? » demanda Shuria.

« Veux-tu le découvrir ? » demanda Yuuto en posant la main sur la garde de son épée.

0o0o0

« Et bien, le connaissant, il doit s'en sortir avec son joli minois » dit Issei. « Koneko-chan, on y va ? »

Il essaya de lui taper l'épaule mais elle s'écarta.

« Ne me touche pas » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

« Oh ça va ! Je vais pas utiliser mon pouvoir sur un camarade ! »

« Même dans ces circonstances, c'est la pire attaque que je connaisse. »

« On dirait qu'elle me déteste vraiment » remarqua Issei pour lui-même. « Hey ! Attends, Koneko-chan ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre que quelque chose explosa juste là où se trouvait Koneko et le souffla en arrière.

« Koneko-chan ! »

0o0o0

Hariel se mit à trembler de tristesse et de rage en voyant le corps de Koneko voler dans les airs comme une poupée inanimée soufflée par l'explosion. La douleur sur son visage lui brisait le cœur. Jamais il ne ferait endurer ça à ses serviteurs, jamais.

Sentant le désarroi de son filleul, Sirzechs le serra contre lui.

0o0o0

« _Koneko ! Koneko, que s'est il passé ?_ » s'exclama Rias. « _Issei ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !_ »

Mais Issei ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne pouvait que courir vers le corps abîmé de Koneko qui s'était effondré au sol.

0o0o0

Hariel serra les points en reconnaissant la femme qui dominait le terrain et qui avait attaqué Koneko. C'était Yubelluna, la Reine de Rizer, appelée aussi la « Reine Explosion » à cause de ses bombes magiques. C'était une femme très plantureuse avec une jupe et un bustier violets très échancrés et qui montraient ses longues jambes recouverte d'un collant noir à jarretelle et sa poitrine opulente. Elle portait par-dessus un manteau blanc à manche large et épaulettes noirs décorés d'or. Ses longs cheveux violets et ondulés étaient retenus en arrière par un bandeau de métal noir avec une grosse pierre rouge au centre. Elle tenait dans sa main un bâton de bois tordu dont l'extrémité métallique le faisait ressembler à une faux.

Hariel vit son sourire quant elle dit « Take ». Le jeune Démon ne la détestait pas, il la méprisait, il méprisait cette femme qui avait laissé Rizer la toucher et l'embrasser en une ridicule démonstration de pouvoir juste à côté de sa tante qui était censé devenir son épouse. Certains hommes sont sans respect pour les femmes, c'est un fait, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que certaines femmes le sont aussi. Sans respect pour elles-mêmes, elles encouragent les misogynes en les confortant dans leurs travers.

Sur l'écran Koneko gémissait. Il savait que c'était le jeu, quelle n'allait pas mourir mais la souffrance sur son visage était insoutenable à sa vue. Quand elle se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue, il se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses gémissements et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage torturé.

Sirzechs lui prit les mains et les enleva de ses oreilles.

« Daijobu, elle va bien, elle a juste été transporté hors du terrain. »

« Je le sais bien » gémis Hariel. « Mais elle souffre tellement ! Jamais je ne pourrais laisser mes propres serviteurs souffrir de cette façon. »

« Si tu veux devenir Satan, il te faudra nous battre »

« Je le ferai seul alors ! »

« Tu ne peux te battre seul, et je suis sur que tes serviteurs t'en voudraient de tous faire toi-même. »

Hariel regarda son oncle, les larmes aux yeux mais ne dit rien et retourna son attention sur le champ de bataille.

0o0o0

« _Une des Tours de Rias-sama a cessé d'être active_ » dit la voix désincarnée de Tsubaki.

À ces mots, Issei se sentit d'une rage froide et voulut se jeter sur la reine adverse mais sa Maîtresse l'en empêcha. Sa vois semblait calme mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle tremblait de colère. Issei voulut se rebeller mais il fut interrompu par la Reine de Phoenix.

« Arrête donc un peu, petit garçon. Pleure autant que tu veux mais vous ne pouvez pas nous battre. »

Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer Issei quand Akeno flotta devant lui.

« Ara ara. Issei-kun, laisse-moi faire et part devant. »

Elle sourit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais me donner corps et âme pour venger Koneko-chan. »

En disant ces derniers mots, une aura d'un jaune électrique l'entoura, l'énergie faisant flotter ses vêtements et sa chevelure.

« Je comprends Akeno-San ! » dit Issei avant de se mettre à courir.

« J'ai toujours voulu me mesurer à toi, Prêtresse de la Foudre » dit Yubelluna alors que son corps mettait à émettre une aura violette.

« Ara, j'en suis grandement honorée, Reine Explosive. » dit Akeno avec un petit rire.

0o0o0

« _Trois Pions de Rizer-sama viennent de cesser d'être actifs_ » entendit Issei alors qu'il s'éloignait de la bataille entre les Reines en direction du terrain d'athlétisme.

« Trois ? » s'exclama Issei avant de se faire tirer dans l'ombre par une main inconnue.

Il s'apprêtait à devoir se défendre mais ce ne fut pas la peine.

« Salut. »

« C'est toi ? » demanda Issei au Cavalier blond. « Alors les trois Pions… »

« Grâce à la barrière d'Akeno-san, ce fut une partie de plaisir » répondit Yuuto.

Les garçons se dépêchèrent alors de se mettre à couvert dans le hangar des équipements de sport.

« Désolé Kiba » dit Issei « Koneko-chan à été… »

« J'ai entendu. Elle n'est pas facile à déchiffrer mais on pouvait voir à quel point cette bataille était importante pour elle. Quel gaspillage… » soupira Yuuto.

Il releva la tête et vit Issei qui lui présentait son poing fermé.

« Gagnons cette bataille » dit-il. « Peu importe comment. »

Kiba sourit.

« Bien sûr » dit-il en en tapant son poing contre celui de son camarade.

« _Yuuto, Issei_ » dit la voix de Rias dans leur tête. « _Je mets au point une attaque surprise avec Asia depuis notre base, vous devez occuper l'ennemi le plus longtemps possible_ »

« Une attaque surprise ? » demanda Issei.

« _On était supposé la lancer après avoir totalement soigné Akeno, mais l'ennemi a envoyé sa Reine contre nous._ »

0o0o0

Hariel se mordit la lèvre. Pour le Roi, quitter sa base était très dangereux. Il se mettait à la portée de l'ennemi et risquait de se faire prendre. Ils seraient alors Échec et Mat.

Mais Rias n'avait pas trop le choix. Avec moins de pièce que son adversaire, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de rester sur la touche, surtout avec Asia qui était en quelque sorte leur atout.

Cependant c'était aussi une tactique tellement peu conventionnelle et dangereuse que l'ennemi ne s'y attendait sans doute pas et que ça leur donnerait un avantage non négligeable.

Le plan de Rias était malin et psychologique. Phoenix avait beau être immortel, son esprit ne l'était pas. Le but de Rias était d'arriver à lui faire perdre son esprit combatif pour gagner.

« _Je veillerai personnellement à briser le cœur de Rizer_ » entendit-il sa tante dire.

Le schadenfreude naturel d'Hariel repris le dessus et il se sentit excité à la perspective de voir quelqu'un, et en particulier une personne aussi détestable que Phoenix, se faire détruire de l'intérieur.

0o0o0

« Alors c'est décidé » dit Issei après avoir reçus ses ordres. « Laissons le duo masculin du Club de Recherches Occultes… »

« …Leur donner un spectacle qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt »

Sous le ciel empli de l'éclat vers des aurores boréales, les deux garçons se mirent à courir vers le terrain d'athlétisme et s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu.

Leur but n'était plus d'avancer le plus discrètement possible mais d'occuper suffisamment un maximum de serviteurs de Phoenix pour que Rias puissent agir.

« Nous savons que vous êtes cachées quelques part ! » cria Issei « Montrez-vous et faisons ça de manière honnête ! »

Un petit rire raisonna sur le terrain. Le vend souleva un nuage de poussière et une silhouette apparu au travers.

« Je suis le Cavalier de Rizer-sama, Karlamine » dit-elle une fois le nuage dissipé.

Elle ressemblait plus que Kiba à un Cavalier. Elle portait une tunique blanche attachée par une ceinture de cuir sur laquelle était fixé deux plaques d'armure sur les côtés. Elle portait par-dessus un plastron et des épaulettes maintenus par un pectoral. Elle portait également des gantelets qui couvraient ses avants bras et des bottes métalliques dont la gauche était prolongée par une sorte d'éperon qui devait lui servir quand elle chargeait l'adversaire. Même si ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient assez courts, ils étaient retenus par un bandeau de tissu blanc attaché grossièrement et qui devait servir à empêcher la sueur de tomber sur ses yeux.

« Puisque vous avancez sur le front c'est que vous devez être idiots » dit-elle, la main pose sur la garde d'une grande épée fixée à un baudrier autour de sa taille. « Cependant, j'aime les simples d'esprit comme vous ! »

En disant ses mots, elle tira son épée et se mit en garde, les deux mains accrochés à la poignée. Des flammes jaillirent de la garde et enveloppèrent la lame.

« Je suis le Cavalier de Rias-sama, Kiba Yuuto » dit Yuuto en s'avançant vers elle et en dégainant son épée. « J'ai tours rêvé du jour où je combattrai un autre Cavalier. »

« Bien dit, Cavalier de Rias Gremory ! » s'exclama Karlamine avant de s'élancer sur lui.

Sa vitesse était importante, mais quoi de plus normal pour un Cavalier. Yuuto se mit en garde et fonça à sa rencontré avec une vitesse toute aussi grande. Issei vit les deux bretteurs se mettre à échanger de puissant coup d'épées mais on voyait bien que Karlamine avait beaucoup moins de technique que Kiba bien qu'il n'arrive qu'à se défendre sous l'avalanche de coups.

« J'imagine que je n'ai rien à faire ici » dit Issei.

« Ne crois pas cela » dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit l'une des servantes de Rizer.

« Andouille de Karlamine » dit une autre voix.

Il se tourna vers un autre endroit et vit une petite fille.

« Elle n'a rien d'autre à l'esprit que les épées, les épées et les épées. Elle se fiche même des Pièces sacrifiés. Franchement, quelle fille négligente. »

Blonde avec les cheveux attachés avec des couettes en anglaises et des yeux bleus, elle portait une robe rose du style dix-neuvième siècle avec des hauts de manche bouffante, un col serré en dentelle et des rubans.

0o0o0

Hariel serra les dents.

« Revel… » siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Il avait la jeune Phoenix en horreur. Trop hautaine, trop sur d'elle, une sorte de fille à papa gâté avec un énorme _brother complex_ non avoué. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Rizer de la persuader de faire partie de sa Suite.

« Hormis la couleur, sa robe est très jolie » dit Sirzechs en sachant parfaitement l'effet que ça ferait sur son neveu.

« Vrai, une raison de plus de la détester. Je devrais être le seul à pouvoir porter ce genre de robe ! »

Sirzechs rit de la puérilité de son neveu. C'était une chose rare qu'il se comporte comme quelqu'un de son âge.

0o0o0

Issei vit les deux filles avancer vers lui. La plus jeune, celle en rose, continuait de maugréer.

« Juste quand je pensais avoir trouvé un mec mignon, il se révèle être aussi un fou des épées. »

Alors qu'elle parlait, d'autres filles sortaient des buissons. Il y avait une fille habillé d'un lourd kimono avec de longs cheveux noirs, une guerrière dont les cheveux gris sombres étaient attachés sur le dessus de sa tête et qui portait une énorme épée dans le dos et une autre paire de jumelles, l'une avec les cheveux roses et l'autre avec les cheveux bleus, toutes deux avec des oreilles et une queue de chat ainsi que des gants renforcés.

Issei était totalement cerné. S'il comptait bien avec les pièces disparus, toutes les pièces de Rizer, à l'exception de sa Reine, étaient présentes. Il semblerait que Rias avait eu raison. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire en sorte de passer discrètement avec Asia.

« Toutefois, je suis déroutée par le goût de Rias-sama pour les hommes » continua Revel.

« Elle a un visage mignon mais un caractère creux et agressif » remarqua Issei pour lui-même.

0o0o0

Hariel n'aurait pas dit mieux. Cette description lui allait tout à fait.

0o0o0

« Boosted Gear ! » s'exclama Issei pour faire apparaître son artefact.

Dans un éclair de lumière rouge et verte, le Gantelet recouvrit sa main gauche.

[ _BOOST !_ ]

« Oh mes excuses » dit la petite fille. « Mais je ne me bas pas. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Issei.

« Isabella ! » ordonna la petite fille.

La première fille qui l'avait interpellé s'avança alors. D'un style assez punk, elle portait une veste en cuir vert qui s'arrêtait sous sa poitrine et un pantalon dont la jambe droite était coupée au raz de la fesse mais dont le reste de tissus était fixé à mi cuisse par des sangles. Elle portait aussi d'autres sangles plus petites sur ses biceps et des mitaines noires à poignets d'acier. Ses cheveux étaient courts, blond roux et avec des mèches cramoisies et la moitié droite de son visage était dissimulée par un masque blanc en une sorte de fantôme de l'opéra trash.

« Je suis Isabella » dit-elle en marchant vers Issei. « Une Tour qui sert Rizer-sama. Battons-nous, Pion de Rias Gremory ! »

Elle se précipita sur lui et se mit à envoyer des coups de poings qu'Issei parvenait à esquiver.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? » s'exclama-t-il lors d'une accalmie en pointant la petite fille du doigt. « Pourquoi elle ne se bat pas ? »

« Techniquement, elle est dans notre équipe en tant que Fou » dit Isabella en se précipitant à nouveau sur Issei. « Mais elle est juste là pour nous encourager. »

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! » s'exclama Issei en évitant les coups de la Tour.

« C'est Revel Phoenix, elle a consumé une pièce pour devenir un Fou mais elle était déjà un Démon de pure race et la vraie sœur de Rizer-sama. »

« Sa sœur ? » s'exclama Issei.

0o0o0

Hariel rit.

« Je crois que je peux entendre ses pensées d'ici. Je parie qu'il est encore plus jaloux de Rizer maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que les Japonais ont avec ce _sister complex_ … »

0o0o0

« C'est pervers ! » s'exclama Issei en évitant un énième coup d'Isabella. « Il est vraiment aussi bête et dégueulasse que je le pensais ! »

Mais il le comprenait totalement. Issei ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver en pensant à un harem de « petites sœurs ». Il était si pris dans son fantasme, qu'il faillit ne pas voir le coup en direction de son visage mais il réussit à l'éviter comme les autres.

« Tu te bats avec talent, petit » dit Isabella.

« Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas subi un tel entraînement et travaillé si dur avec Koneko-chan et Kiba pour crever ici ! »

Il évita deux directs en se baissant mais Isabella envoya un coup de genou qui le frappa en plein dans le sternum et il s'écrasa plus loin, sur la poussière de la piste.

 _Même si je dis ça, je dois encore acquérir plus de pouvoir…_ pensa-t-il.

Mais sa garde était encore baissé et il ne vit pas venir le poing de la Tour qui le cueilli à la mâchoire.

[ _BOOST !_ ] S'exclama son Sacred Gear qui avait senti sa volonté.

 _Encore un Boost. Je ne devrais pas atteindre une telle intensité mais c'est contre une Tour que je me bas !_

« Et bien » dit Isabella « Tu es complètement différent du moment où tu as tenu tête à Mira. Il semble que Rias Gremory t'es bien entraîné. »

« C'est exact ! Elle m'a fit travailler jusqu'au bout ! Je suis son serviteur ! C'est pourquoi je ne te laisserai pas gagner ! Pour l'honneur de Buchou, je vais te battre ! »

0o0o0

Rias entra dans le bâtiment principal suivit par Asia qui se cachait derrière elle. Tout était calme…trop peut-être.

« Je t'attendais… » dit une voix au dessus d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Rizer nonchalamment appuyé contre une rambarde du premier étage.

« …ma Rias adorée. »

0o0o0

Alors qu'Issei se battait toujours contre Isabella, la passe d'arme entre Yuuto et Karlamine se faisait plus acharnée que jamais.

Karlamine pensa avoir eu l'avantage quand Holy Eraser se brisa sous les coups de l'épée enflammé de la Cavalière. Mais bien évidemment, cela ne voulait pas dire que Yuuto était désarmé.

« Désolé, mais ce genre de chose ne fonctionne pas contre nous ! » s'exclama Karlamine, inconsciente du danger.

« Et contre celle-là ? » demanda Yuuto en brandissant sa poignée vide.

De la fente de la garde surgit alors une lumière bleuté qui se transforma en glace pour former une épée gelée fine comme une aiguille.

« Enfoiré ! » s'exclama Karlamine. « Tu as deux Sacred Gears ! »

Elle chargea dans sa direction, l'épée levée et tenta de l'abattre sur son adversaire mais il la bloqua. La lame de Karlamine se mit alors à se recouvrir de glace et se brisa entre ses mains.

« Inutile ! » cria en jetant la poignée de son épée et en tirant un poignard d'un petit fourreau dans son dos.

Elle le prit à deux mains et sauta dans les aires pour attaquer Yuuto alors que la lame s'enflammait.

« Nous les membres du Clan Phoenix, sommes fiers d'avoir donnés nos âmes aux flammes éternelles ! »

0o0o0

« Comme c'est grandiloquent » remarqua Hariel en roulant des yeux.

0o0o0

L'épée de glace de Yuuto se brisa sous la chaleur mais déjà une autre apparaissait. C'était une lame étrange dont l'extrémité se séparait et se rejoignait sous la forme d'un losange. Des deux pointes qui semblaient fichés dans les côtés inférieurs du losange et dirigés vers le centre émergea une sphère noire qui se mit à aspirer les flammes de Karlamine.

« Enfoiré ! Mais combien de Sacred Gear possèdes-tu ? »

« Je n'en ai qu'un seul. Ces lames que je manie, je ne les possède pas, je les crée avec mon Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. »

Ayant aspiré toutes les flammes, il envoya un mouvement circulaire en direction du ventre de Karlamine qui l'évita de justesse.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je peux créer autant d'épées que je veux » dit-il en posant sa main sur le sol.

Voyant le cercle magique bleu, Karlamine sauta à nouveau, esquivant de justesse les lames de formes différentes qui étaient sortis du sol sous ses pieds.

0o0o0

 _Incroyable_ , pensa Issei en voyant ce que venait de faire Kiba. _Il a ce genre de pouvoir ?_

« Eh toi ! » Issei se retourna « Le combat se passe ici ! »

Il ne put éviter le poing d'Isabella qui l'envoya rouler plus loin.

Alors qu'il se relevait, Boosted Gear amplifiant une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main devant lui.

[ _EXPLOSION !_ ] prononça la voix métallique de l'artefact alors que le cristal vert sur le dessus brillait en continue et qu'une petite sphère rouge se mettait à flotter juste devant la paume ouverte d'Issei.

Isabella, sans se préoccuper de l'attaque fonça sur son adversaire.

« En avant ! » s'exclama Issei en reculant son point alors que la sphère restait en place. « _Dragon Shot_ ! »

Son poing fermé et ganté d'acier percuta la sphère qui explosa, projetant un immense rayon écarlate qui creusa une tranchée sur le sol du terrain d'athlétisme avant d'exploser entre les arbres alentours.

0o0o0

Hariel arrêta de respirer quand il vit l'attaque. Quelle puissance ! Sa tante lui avait fit qu'Issei avait une attaque spéciale qu'il avait appris grâce à son entraînement magique mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait du _Dress Break_. Cette attaque, c'était tout autre chose. Elle lui rappelait sa propre attaque, _Annihilation Pillar_ , l'attaque qui, des années auparavant, avait détruit le Wulfgur qui les avait attaqué lui et les autres à l'époque ou Koneko s'appelait encore Shirone.

Il n'avait plus jamais réussit à réitérer cet exploit et n'en avait personnellement aucun souvenir mais sa tante la lui avait montré par la pensée.

Avec cette attaque, Issei pouvait se montrer redoutable…s'il touchait sa cible.

0o0o0

Ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'Issei se disait qu'il pensait avoir mieux retenu son pouvoir que ça, Isabella se relevait. Elle avait n'évité le rayon que de justesse et cela la mettait en rage.

« Cet infect Sacred Gear… » cracha-t-elle « Il n'est pas fait pour toi ! »

Dans sa rage, elle le chargea en laissant une ouverture qu'Issei saisit…en même temps que sa veste.

« Tu penses que tu peux m'avoir avec ça ? » dit Isabella.

« J'en suis sûr ! » s'exclama Issei en retirant sa main de la veste ou un marqueur apparut. « _Dress Break_ ! »

Au claquement de ses doigts les vêtements de la Tour se volatilisèrent.

« Que…qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Isabella.

« J'ai sauvegardé tes données personnelles dans ma mémoire » dit Issei en détaillant de son regard libidineux le corps de la jeune fille. « Et maintenant… »

À nouveau, il chargea une sphère écarlate devant sa paume ouverte et la frappa, déchaînent le _Dragon Shot_ sur la Tour adverse qui disparut aussitôt.

« Isabella ! » s'exclama Revel.

« _Une des Tours de Rizer-sama vient de cesser d'être active._ »

« Je l'ai battue ! S'exclama Issei.

« Mais quel tour minable. » Issei se tourna vers Karlamine qui venait de parler. « Non, je dois admettre que c'est une arme terrifiante pour toutes les femmes. »

« C'est la première fois que je vois ça. » dit Kiba. « Mais je pense que je devrais plutôt dire… »

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la Cavalière et s'inclina.

« Je suis vraiment désolé qu'Issei soit un tel pervers. »

« Hey ! Arrêtes de t'excuser face à l'ennemie Kiba ! » s'exclama Issei en tapant du pieds.

« Monsieur le Pion ! » l'interpella alors Revel. « Sais-tu ce qui se passe là-bas ? »

Issei regarda dans la direction que lui montrait la jeune Démone et s'écria :

« Buchou ! »

En effet, Rias, tenant Asia dans ses bras, était en vol au dessus du bâtiment principal et descendait vers le fait du toit.

« C'est encore trop tôt pour attaquer directement » s'exclama Issei.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait comprit ce qu'on allait faire » continua Kiba.

« _Mais je savais aussi ce qu'il allait faire_ » dit Rias dans les transmetteurs.

0o0o0

« Une vierge ne devrait pas essayer de doubler un homme expérimenté Rias » dit Rizer alors qu'il était lui aussi sur le fait du toit.

Celui-ci formait un chaîne de pierre avec à l'extrémité un énorme épis de toit qui ressemblait à une stupa tibétaine, ces espèces de petits pyramides circulaires sur des socles carrés.

« Toujours aussi ordurier je vois » remarqua Rias.

0o0o0

« La Princesse de la Ruine, Twilight Healing, la Prêtresse de la Foudre, Sword Birth, Boosted Gear,… » énuméra Revel. « Tous ces noms sont impressionnants mais nous avons le Phoenix de notre côté, l'immortelle puissance du Feu. Nous sommes immortels ! »

Elle donna le signal aux autres filles qui entourèrent alors Issei de tous côtés.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Réalises-tu que ton combat est perdu d'avance ? »

Les deux filles chats se rapprochèrent alors de lui.

« Tu vois ces pions ? » demanda Revel. « Elles sont bien plus fortes que ce qu'on peut penser, surtout ensemble.

Quand elles attaquèrent, Issei essayait de riposter mais peine perdue, elles attaquaient vite et des qu'il voulait riposter, l'autre l'attaquant dans son angle mort.

« À l'attaque, Siris ! »

A l'ordre de Revel, la Cavalière aux cheveux attachés au dessus de la tête sortit sa large épée de son dos et sauta en l'air pour l'abattre sur Issei qui l'évita de justesse.

« C'est pas bon ! C'est vraiment pas bon ! »

« Issei-kun » s'exclama Kiba en voyant son partenaire en danger.

0o0o0

Sur le toit, Rias venait d'arrêter une énième attaque de Phoenix qui la bombardait depuis le début.

« Buchou… » murmura Asia dans son dos.

« Peux-tu me divertir encore un peu ? » demanda Rizer avec son ton effronté habituel. « J'aime les bon show de cabaret. »

« Comment oses-tu » cria Rias en envoyant le Pouvoir de Destruction sur Rizer.

Celui-ci contre-attaqua avec son Feu et les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent avec force, créant une explosion massive.

0o0o0

« Buchou ! » cria Issei en entendant la détonation.

« _Je vais bien_ » dit-elle dans le transmetteur. « _Concentres toi sur ton adversaire_. »

« Mais… »

0o0o0

« Je crois en toi, Issei » dit Rias qui profitait de la fumée pour se rapprocher de son adversaire.

Elle sauta pour émerger à l'air libre et brandit le Pouvoir de Destruction contre Rizer.

« Montre-leur le pouvoir d'un serviteur de Rias Gremory ! »

0o0o0

 _C'est vrai ! Je suis son serviteur !_

Il utilisa Boosted Gear pour bloquer la lame de Siris.

« Il a saisi la lame ? » s'exclama Revel.

« À main nue ? »

Siris ne pouvait pas le croire, elle avait beau forcer, sa lame n'avançait plus.

« Je me bats pour Buchou ! Pour elle, je vais tous vous détruire ! »

En disant ses mots, il serra sa main gantée contre la lame qui se brisa. Alors que Siris accusait le coup, il lui envoya un coup de pieds dans le ventre qui la fit basculer.

Il amena alors Boosted Gear à son visage et se mit à lui parler.

« Hé ! Si tu m'écoute, réponds-moi ! Donne-moi du pouvoir ! »

[ _DRAGON BOOSTER !_ ]

« Donne m'en plus ! Montre-leur à quel point ma volonté est forte ! Boosted Gear ! » cria-t-il en levant le gant au dessus de sa tête.

[ _DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND RÉVÉLATION !_ ] dit la voix mécanique alors que des runes d'un jaune doré apparaissaient sur le métal autour du cristal sur le dos de la main d'Issei.

De l'énergie verte émergea du gant et créa une colonne lumineuse qui se perdit dans le ciel. Le souffle était si fort que tous durent se protéger le visage du sable.

À nouveau, le Gantelet changea. Un second cristal vert apparut au bout et le métal rouge continua à remonter le long du bras du jeune Démon. Des excroissances de métal jaunes se mirent à apparaître sur le dessus et les côtés, comme des épines et du premier cristal, émergea un étrange symbole aux arrêtes pointus comme une multitude de cornes et d'épines qui formaient la tête d'un dragon.

« Ça…ça évolue ! » s'exclama Issei.

0o0o0

Dans le ciel, au niveau de la cours de l'école, un éclair lancé par Akeno heurta Yubelluna qui s'effondra au sol.

« T…tu es allé si loin, Prêtresse de la Foudre » dit-elle en se relevant. « Mais ta magie se tarie. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » dit Akeno.

Ses habits étaient dans un sale état mais son sourire était toujours là.

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour récupérer est un peu de temps. »

« Tu semble confiante » dit la Reine de Rizer en fouillant dans son habit. « Est-tu sûr ? »

« Mais c'est… » commença Akeno en voyant la minuscule bouteille que Yubelluna tenait entre ses doigts.

« Tu vas perdre face à ça »

0o0o0

« Je vois » murmura Issei, « alors voilà mon nouveau pouvoir. »

Un éclat vert colora alors ses yeux et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

« Kiba ! » hurla-t-il. « Relâche ton Sacred Gear ! »

« Le relâcher ? » demanda le Cavalier, surpris.

« Fais-le ! »

Faisant confiance à son partenaire, il prit son épée à deux mains et l'enfonça dans le sol en criant le nom de son artefact. Un trait de lumière bleu naquit de l'épée et se mit à courir sur le sol en direction d'Issei.

Celui-ci leva le Gantelet et le plongea dans le flot bleu qui fut totalement absorbé par la pierre verte.

[ _TRANSFERT !_ ] s'exclama la voix de l'artefact alors que la tête de dragon émergeait à nouveau du cristal.

Dans un souffle, le sol se mit à trembler et des milliers d'épées sortirent du sol, comme une vague mortelle qui se repenti sur tout le terrain.

Revel réussit à s'envoler à temps mais les autres n'eurent pas cette chance et toutes furent embrochées les unes après les autres par les lames plus grandes que nature.

« _Deux Pions, Deux Cavaliers et un Fou de Rizer-sama viennent de cesser d'être actifs._ » dit la voix désincarnée de Tsubaki.

0o0o0

Boosted Gear Gift, la troisième forme du Gantelet de l'Empereur-Dragon Écarlate dont parlaient les légendes.

Hariel souffla d'excitation. La pierre du Dragon venait de donner à Issei un nouveau pouvoir…et pas n'importe lequel, celui de pouvoir d'assimiler et réutiliser l'énergie des autres mais aussi de transférer la sienne pour aider ses amis. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait assimiler que l'énergie de ses alliés mais quand il pourrait le faire avec celles de ses ennemis…il pourrait bien devenir imbattable…

0o0o0

Mais le triomphe d'Issei fut de courte durée. Une explosion derrière lui le fit se retournée. Akeno tombait. Akeno avait perdue.

« _La Reine de Rias-sama vient de cesser d'être active_ » dit la voie de Tsubaki alors qu'Akeno disparaissait.

0o0o0

« Akeno… » balbutia Rias.

Un genou à terre, elle était déjà plutôt mal en point bien qu'Asia ne cesse de la soigner.

« On dirait que tu as perdu ta meilleur pièce » dit Rizer.

« J'ai toujours Yuuto et Issei ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

« J'espère aussi… » répondit le Phoenix avec un petit sourire.

0o0o0

« Akeno-san a…perdue » balbutia Issei.

Il entendit une explosion et un cri.

« Kiba » Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers son coéquipier.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut. Issei trébuchant et tomba au sol.

« Take » entendit-il.

« Encore toi ? » cracha Issei en direction de Yubelluna qui flottait au-dessus de lui.

0o0o0

« _Un des Cavaliers de Rias-sama vient de cesser d'être actif._ »

« Yuuto ! » s'exclama Rias.

« Abandonne Rias ! » dit Rizer.

« Qui le ferrait ? » cria-t-elle en rassemblant le pouvoir de destruction au dessus de sa tête.

Rizer ne put l'éviter et l'énergie sombre le heurta au visage, l'envoyant au sol. Rias était essoufflé mais elle ne devait pas perdre sa concentration car déjà le Phoenix renaissant de ses cendres.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? » dit Rizer en se relevant. « Ton Fou…et ton précieux Pion, il ne vont que plus souffrir »

Son visage était en feu mais ce feu ne le brûlait pas, au contraire, il le renforçait. Quand la dernière flamme s'éteignit, Rizer était totalement guérie.

0o0o0

« Tu en a mis du temps, Yubelluna » dit Ravel en flottant vers elle.

« Leur Reine était aussi puissante que le disait la rumeur » répondit-elle. « J'ai du utiliser cela pour gagner. »

0o0o0

Hariel reconnaissait la fiole entre les mains de la Reine de Phoenix.

Il ne l'avait pas vu la première fois car il s'était concentré sur le combat d'Issei et avait été aussi surpris que les autres quand Akeno avait perdue mais maintenant qu'il la voyait tout devenait clair.

Les larmes de Phoenix, un remède universel. Quiconque en prenait, Démon, humain, ange,… voyait aussitôt ses blessures guérir et son énergie revenir à lui. C'était un trésor parmi les Démons, un trésor uniquement fourni par le clan Phoenix qui les distribuaient avec parcimonie contre services ou autres trésor.

Hariel avait complètement oublié que la règle du Jeu stipulait que chaque camp avait le droit à au moins deux puissants artefacts par camps. Comme sa tante avait le Twilight Healing d'Asia, il était logique de penser que Rizer essaierait d'équilibrer les forces en utilisant les larmes de phoenix.

0o0o0

« Notre clan est le seul qui peut les produire, c'est pratique. » se venait Revel. « Les larmes de l'immortalité. Depuis le début de ce Jeu, nous avions un gros avantage. »

Mais Issei ne l'écoutait plus. Alors que Revel se mettait à rire, il était déjà partie pour secourir Rias.

Arrivée au bâtiment principal, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Promotion : Reine ! »

A suivre…

* * *

Oh je sens déjà les regards meurtriers de certains qui sont au bord de la crise de nerfs tant ils sont frustrés 😁. Quelle joie.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. J'ai as l'intention que ce soit le dernier mais bon, avec un peu plus de 23 pages, vous allez pas vous plaindre non ? La suite sera bien sûr dans deux semaines. Jusque là…n'essayez pas de me tuer à distance parce que ça m'empêcherait d'écrire. Prenez votre mal en patience et écrivez-moi plein de reviews !

Bisous bisous et à dans deux semaines !


	24. Chapitre 23 : Pour un sourire

Vocabulaire :

\- Kaichou : président d'une société. Ici, sert à désigner la présidente du conseil des élèves.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 23 : pour un sourire…/Ega no tame ni

.

Elle avait perdu.

Ils s'étaient battue jusqu'au bout mais ils avaient perdus.

Assis à côté d'Asia près du lit d'Issei, Hariel remâchait sa rancune et sa frustration. Cela s'était joué à si peu de choses. Ils auraient pu gagner, ils auraient dû gagner.

Après une bataille acharnée, ils étaient à égalité. Il ne restait plus aux deux Rois que deux pièces chacun, une Reine et un Fou pour Rizer (mais Revel ne se battait de toute façon pas) et un Fou et un Pion pour Rias. Avec la bénédiction de Twilight Healing, ils auraient pu combler l'avantage donné par l'immortalité du Phoenix qui faisait repousser ses bras à mesure que Rias les arrachait avec son pouvoir, mais l'ennemi avait aussi comprit cela. Dès qu'elle l'avait pu, Yubelluna avait ciblé Asia. Comme Issei se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, il avait pris le coup à sa place, protégé par son statut de Reine, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Asia de s'évanouir sous le choc, la mettant hors-jeu.

Issei aurait pu continuer les combats mais le Boosted Gear était un artefact puissant, trop puissant pour que son utilisation prolongée ne fasse pas de dégâts. Et c'est ce qui était arrivé. Le corps d'Issei avait lâché. Empoisonné par le taux de magie trop important, il pouvait à peine se tenir debout et s'était mis à cracher du sang. Mais il avait refusé d'abandonner. Malgré la douleur, il s'était dressé contre Rizer et celui-ci détestait ça.

Fils d'un clan puissant, détenteur de l'immortalité, il n'était rien que Rizer voulait qu'il n'ait obtenu. Alors voir ce petit démon insignifiant qu'était Issei le défier l'avait mis dans une rage folle au point qu'il s'était personnellement attaqué à lui.

Rizer avait battue Issei mais celui-ci se relevait à chaque fois. Rias avait beau lui ordonner de reculer, d'abandonner, Issei refusait…parce qu'il voulait la voir sourire.

Hariel comprenait ce que Rias avait dû ressentir à ce moment là. Cela devait être la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose pour son bonheur. Beaucoup de personnes avaient fait des choses pour son bien mais personne encore n'avait fait quelque chose pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Mais cela n'avait fait que mettre Rizer hors de lui. Il ne voulait plus simplement battre Issei, il voulait l'endommager, le détruire définitivement. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit à diminuer la passion d'Issei ni la colère et la lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Pour Rizer, ce regard était insoutenable. Il avait toujours brisé ses victimes. Ils avaient tous pliés devant lui, impuissants face à son immortalité mais ce Pion, ce Pion, il ne pliait pas, il ne fléchissait pas. Rizer avait donc voulu réagir comme toutes les brutes qui règnent par l'intimidation et qui ne peuvent intimider une personne : ils cherchaient à la détruire.

Rias avait donc fait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'arrêter : abandonner. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire mais sur le moment, c'était la seule.

Issei s'était alors évanouie mais Hariel était sûr qu'il les avaient vues.

Les larmes de Rias.

0o0o0

Issei flottait au sein d'un océan de feu. Les flammes étaient chaudes mais elles ne le brûlaient pas. C'est comme s'il n'était pas censé être blessé par elles.

Il sentit alors une présence. Elle était à la fois dans sa tête et tout autour de lui.

 _« Qui es-tu ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche dire ces mots, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, pas ici.

 _« Le pouvoir qui coule en toi n'est pas réel »_ répondit la présence de la même manière.

 _« Cette voix…elle m'est familière »_

 _« A cette allure tu ne deviendras jamais assez fort. »_

 _« Je vois, tu es… j'ai rêve de toi une nuit…_

 _« Tu es celui qui contrôle les Dragons… et pourtant regarde toi. Quelle déchéance. Tu ferais mieux de veiller à ce que personne ne l'apprenne. Le Blanc rirait de toi. »_

 _« Qui est le Blanc ? »_ demanda Issei.

 _« Il est apparut avant toi et tu es destiné à te battre contre lui. Pour que ce jour survienne, tu te dois de devenir fort. Je peux t'aider pour cela et plus tu donneras de toi, plus je pourrais te rendre fort. Montre leur le véritable pouvoir des Dragons. »_

 _« Dragons ? »_

Alors qu'Issei avait les yeux jusque-là fermés, il les ouvrit. Devant son corps flottant, les flammes se déchirèrent alors et il vit.

0o0o0

Hariel cessa quelques instants de respirer devant le spectacle. Comme Issei s'agitait dans son sommeil, il lui avait prit la main puis avec plongé dans ses rêves. Il s'était retrouvé dans un enfer de feu, une immense fournaise qui pouvait brûler les indésirables. Il vit Issei couché, les yeux fermés et flottant dans cet océan brûlant. Il aurait voulu le rejoindre mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, une présence l'en empêchait. Il était invité à rester mais ne pouvait pas intervenir.

Il suivit la conversation et frémit quand la présence parla au jeune adolescent du prix de son pouvoir. Il frémit aussi parce qu'il savait qu'Issei sacrifierait tout pour Rias, jusqu'à son âme.

Et puis la présence parla de l'Autre, du Blanc. Alors il était déjà apparut. Cela ne figurait pas dans les Chroniques du Makai. Il était possible que les personnes se trouvant dans cet océan de feu soient les seuls au courent.

Quand les flammes se déchirèrent, Hariel savait ce qu'il y avait derrière. Pourtant la vue du grand Dragon le fit hoqueter. Ddraig le Rouge, l'un des deux Dragons Célestes. Son immense corps était recouvert de plaques rouges sang et ses yeux étaient d'un vert forêt profond. Il était magnifique, d'une beauté mortelle comme seuls peuvent l'être ceux qui possèdent une puissance comparable à aucune autre. Il n'avait jamais vu son oncle ou Grayfia se battre mais il savait qu'ils seraient tout aussi beaux et mortels à ses yeux.

 _« Je suis ta main gauche »_ dit le dragon alors que le bras d'Issei s'enflammait.

La surprise et à douleur fit se réveiller Issei qui se releva dans son lit. Expulsé brusquement de son esprit, Hariel faillit tomber de sa chaise mais se rétablit à temps.

« Que…qu'est ce que… »

« Onii-chan ? »

« Hariel-chan ? Que… »

C'est alors qu'il se souvient. Sa présidente s'était jetée dans les bras de Rizer.

« On dirait que vous êtes réveillé » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Hariel était entré tellement profondément dans l'esprit de l'autre démon qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçut de l'arrivée de Grayfia.

« Le combat ! » s'exclama Issei en se levant de son lit « Qu'est-il arrivé à Rias-buchou ? »

« Le jeu s'est fini sur la victoire de Rizer-sama. »

« Alors nous avons perdus… »

« Rias-sama a abdiqué »

« A…abdiqué ! » s'exclama Issei « Ce n'est pas vrai ? Elle ne pourrait pas perdre volontairement ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas ! »

« On fais tous des choses qui ne nous ressemblent pas pour ceux qu'on aiment » murmura Hariel.

« Rizer-sama allait vous tuer » approuva Grayfia.

Issei se prit la tête dans les mains.

« C'est flou dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… »

« Tu as affronté Rizer un grand nombre de fois. Tu n'arrêtais pas de te relever. Mais tu retombais tout aussi souvent et tu avais l'air de plus en plus mal » dit Hariel.

 _Issei…tu as été fantastique. Ça suffit, tu m'as bien servi. Maintenant repose-toi._

Le visage de sa présidente et les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux hantait le jeune démon.

« Alors je…voilà ce qu'il s'est passé… » dit Issei.

Des larmes se mirent à déborder de ses yeux.

« C'est ma faute. Après tout cet entraînement, je me suis effondré comme un chien sous ses yeux. »

En l'écoutant, Hariel sentait ses yeux le piquer. Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivit par d'autres.

« Les autres ! » s'exclama soudain Issei. « Comment vont les autres ? »

« Asia a soigné tes blessures et nous t'avons veillé ensemble. Elle est allé préparer à manger » dit Hariel qui tentait d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Tous les autres ont accompagné Rias-sama dans le Makai » ajouta Grayfia.

« Accompagné ? »

« Ils l'aident à se préparer pour…pour ce soir » dit Hariel.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa gorge, c'était trop amer.

« Ils vont assister à la soirée de fiançailles entre Rizer-sama et Rias-sama. »

Les mots qu'elle lui avait dits lors de leur camp d'entraînement lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Je veux vivre avec quelqu'un qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis. Je veux garder ce petit rêve pour moi._

« Désolé, Buchou » murmura Issei pour lui-même alors que les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage.

Elle avait placé tellement d'espoir en lui et il l'avait déçu, il avait trahis toutes les attentes qu'elle avait pu avoir pour lui. Il avait juré d'être le plus fort des Pions et il avait échoué.

Il s'effondra sur son lit, abattu. Hariel se hissant à ses côtés et posa ses mains fraîche sur son bras dans une piètre tentative de le réconforter.

« Je n'ai pas pu devenir fort. Je suis faible…pourquoi suis-je si faible ? »

« On dirait que tu ne comprend pas » soupira Grayfia. « Rias-sama a fait ce qui se révélait le plus stratégique. Sa défaite a été son choix. »

« Je comprends. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas accepter ce qui lui arrive. Je ne peux pas m'assoir tandis qu'elle se marie avec quelqu'un qu'elle déteste, juste à cause de la volonté de ses parents. Je ne veux pas la voir comme ça ! »

Dans sa tête tournait et retournait cette image de Rias dans les bras de Rizer qui affichait le sourire triomphant de celui qui a obtenu l'objet de son caprice.

« Pas avec…avec ce connard ! »

Grayfia avança vers lui. Issei releva la tête alors qu'Hariel, inconsciemment, esquissant un geste pour le protéger.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très amusant » dit-elle avec un doux sourire qu'elle montrait rarement en dehors de la famille. « J'ai vu de nombreux démons aller et venir dans ma longue vie, mais aucun qui ne montrait son côté vulnérable comme vous le faite. »

Hariel se rendit compte que même lui cachait ses faiblesses derrière le déni et une fausse assurance. Il avait tout fait pour ne jamais plus être une victime qu'il en était devenu une à nouveau. Et celui qui l'avait ainsi mit dans cette situation, c'était lui-même.

« Même Sirzechs-sama et Hariel-sama te trouvent amusant » continua-t-elle.

« J'ai dit « intéressant » » corrigea Hariel en rougissant légèrement.

Grayfia fouilla dans la poche de sa jupe et en sortit une feuille de papier. Elle était couverte d'un cercle magique. Plus qu'un dessin, c'était comme un sort sur papier. Tout comme les flyers qui permettaient d'invoquer un démon pour passer un pacte avec lui, ce morceau de papier une fois activé permettrait à Issei de se transporter n'importe où et même…

« Tu peux l'utiliser pour te rendre à la fête de fiançailles ce soir. »

« Vous…vous voulez que je l'accompagne…là-bas ? » demanda Issei d'un ton acide.

« « Si tu veux ramener ma petite sœur à la maison, il te faudra lui inculquer un peu de bon sens ». Ce sont les mots exacts de Sirzechs-sama. »

Voici donc que son oncle prenait plus officiellement partie. Il était probable qu'il se passe quelque chose lors de cette soirée, un coup d'éclat.

Issei prit le papier. Et le regarda dans tout le sens.

« Utilises-le si tu veux, le choix t'appartient. Hariel-sama ? » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son neveu.

« Dois-je vraiment partir maintenant ? »

« Il le faut. »

Hariel soupira et se leva. Mais avant de partir il se plaça devant Issei et le serra contre lui.

« Je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de le faire » dit-il à son oreille, « Mais je t'en prie, ne lui donne pas trop. »

Il se détacha de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit Grayfia. Celle-ci lui tendit la main et Hariel la prit après un petit temps d'hésitation. Un cercle argenté apparut sous eux et ils disparurent.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir » murmura Issei pour lui-même en regardant le papier une nouvelle fois.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Issei-san… » murmura Asia qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

Elle lâcha le plateau qu'elle portait et se précipita sur lui, le faisant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

« Asia ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Je suis soulagée ! Je suis tellement soulagée ! » dit la jeune fille en pleurs. « Tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus jamais ! »

Issei se redressa et se mit à caresser les cheveux de son amie.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter Asia. »

« Du moment que tu te sens mieux je m'en fiche » dit-elle en se relevant. »

« Asia. Je vais aller retrouver Buchou »

« Pas pour la féliciter, j'imagine… »

« Non, je vais la ramener »

« Alors je viens avec toi ! » s'exclama la jeune nonne.

« Non, tu dois rester ici » lui dit Issei.

« Je ne veux pas ! Je veux me battre à tes côtés ! Je sais comment utiliser la magie maintenant ! Je ne veux plus rester en retrait et être protégée ! »

« Tout ira bien. Je vais juste battre Rizer et… »

« Non ça n'ira pas ! » l'interrompit Asia. « Tu va être blessé et réduit en pièce ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux qu'il arrive ? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans cet état… »

Elle détourna les yeux mais Issei posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Asia sursauta et le regarda à nouveau. Il avait à présent un sourire confiant et rassurant.

« Je ne vais pas mourir. Je te le promets. Tu te souviens ? Même quand je suis allé te sauver j'ai survécu. »

« Alors fais en moi la promesse » demanda Asia « fais-moi la promesse de revenir avec notre Buchou ! »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Issei en faisant un geste du poing. « Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour une chose. »

Dès qu'Asia sortit de sa chambre après avoir accepté sa demande il ferma les yeux.

« Eh ! Tu peux m'entendre, pas vrai ? Je dois te parler. »

Il leva sa main gauche.

« Apparaît ! Dragon-Empereur Ddraig !

Un rond lumineux d'un vert intense se mit à briller sur le dos de sa main.

« _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ » demanda une voix profondeur qui semblait venir de sa main mais aussi de partout dans la pièce. « _De quoi veux-tu parler ?_ »

 _Désolé Hariel-chan, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire autrement._

« Je veux passer un marché avec toi. »

0o0o0

« Cette robe est immonde » dit une voix dans le dos de Rias.

Elle se retourna et vit Hariel, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte. Elle portait une robe blanc meringue avec des dentelles autour du décolleté, de long gants larges et des manches bouffantes décorés d'or.

« Malheureusement, le bon goût ne semble pas non plus être l'une des qualités de Rizer…si tant est qu'il en ait » dit le jeune démon en rejoignant sa tante, les servantes s'inclinant sur son passage.

« C'est censé être une robe de fiançailles. C'est plutôt une robe de mariée. »

« Exactement » dit Rizer alors qu'il apparaissait dans la pièce.

« Rizer-sama ! » s'écria l'une des servantes. « Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ! Cette zone vous est interdite ! »

Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des salons privés qui avait été donné à Rias pour se changer. Il était très mal vue de pénétrer ainsi dans genre d'endroit surtout si on y avait pas été invité. Mais comme d'habitude, Rizer se fichait des conventions sociales. Si ce genre d'attitude avait tendance à plaire à Hariel, celle de Rizer était non seulement impolie mais pleine de sa propre arrogance. Il se le permettait parce qu'il considérait qu'il avait tous les droits en ces lieux. On avait beau être sur le territoire Phoenix, cette pièce avait été donnée à Rias et elle était censée y être la seule maîtresse.

« Ne sois pas si pointilleuse » dit-il sur un ton dédaigneux. « Je suis la star du show aujourd'hui. »

Hariel serra les dents. Un show !

« Oh ! Attends ! La star, c'est l'épouse. Excuse-moi » rajouta-t-il en rejoignant Rias.

« Je ne suis pas _encore_ ton épouse. Pourquoi dois-je porter cela ? »

« C'est pour notre bien » dit Rizer en rapprochant son visage de celui de Rias.

Il se mit à côté d'elle et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

« De cette manière, nous pouvons montrer aux enfers ce que l'alliance entre nos Clans va être. Et même pour toi, porter ça va mieux te faire comprendre les choses. Pas vrai ? »

Décidant que c'était trop. Hariel saisit le poignet de Rizer et ôta sa main de l'épaule de sa tante.

« Vous devriez éviter ce genre de contact Phoenix, après tout, comme vous l'a dit Rias, vous n'êtes pas encore mariés. »

« Ah ! Hariel-chan ! » dit Rizer en se tournant vers lui. « Tu devrais être plus gentil avec moi. Après tout, nous allons bientôt faire partie de la même famille. »

« Plutôt crever bouche ouverte. »

Rizer se pencha et prit le menton d'Hariel entre ses doigts.

« Ça peut s'arranger » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleu foncés dans ceux verts du plus jeune.

Hariel sourit et balaya le bras de Phoenix d'un revers de main.

« Essai toujours » dit-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Rizer plissa les yeux et se releva.

« Prends du repos » dit-il à Rias en s'éloignant. « Tu auras une meilleure robe pour la vraie cérémonie. Une robe de feu du clan Phoenix plus chaude que toutes les autres robes de l'enfer. »

Un cercle magique apparut sous lui et il disparut dans un tourbillon de feu.

« Plus il parle, plus il paraît dépravé » dit Rias avec du dégoût dans la voix « Il souille le nom de toute sa famille. »

Mais sa colère se dissipa rapidement pour faire place à une grande tristesse. Elle se détestait. Elle se détestait d'avoir amené Issei dans un combat ou il aurait pu perdre la vie alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Bien qui ait été encore faible, il s'était battue tellement fort pour elle. Elle se sentait responsable de son état.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Elle releva la tête et vit Hariel. Il ne s'était pas départit de son sourire, un sourire dangereux, celui du chat qui s'amuse avec une souris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Onee-san, Issei-onii-chan s'est réveillé. »

0o0o0

La grande salle du domaine Phoenix était loin de valoir la magnifique salle de balle du Clan Gremory. C'était une pièce de proportions plus restreintes bien qu'encore suffisamment grande pour accueillir tout le gotha démoniaque. De grandes fenêtres et une porte monumentale en bois ouvraient sur un sol en marbre gris sur lequel se reflétait les flammes des candélabres de bronze.

Hariel ne portait pas de robe ce soir là mais sa tunique chinoise noir brodé de rouge et fendue de chaque côté, montrant un pantalon et des chaussons assortis. Ses cheveux étaient nattés très serrés et pendaient par-dessus son épaule.

« Onii-sama a gagné une épouse au Jeu de Classement » entendit-il dire.

Il se retourna et darda sur Revel Phoenix un regard sombr. Celle-ci, vêtue d'une robe de soirée violette avec des gants longs assortis, dissimulait son sourire triomphant derrière un éventail de plumes roses mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle jubilait face à ses interlocuteurs.

Derrière elle se tenait les autres membres de la Suite de son frère, toutes habillées de la même façon avec une courte tunique violette, un pectoral d'argent décoré d'un phœnix, suffisamment large pour couvrir les épaules et auquel était fixé un cape d'un violet plus foncé qui descendait jusqu'à leurs pieds.

« Mais ce n'est pas tellement étonnant » continua Revel. « Après tout, notre victoire était courue d'avance. On voulait juste donner un grand spectacle. »

Yuuto, qui était derrière lui, soupira, amusé.

« Et la voilà qui ouvre sa grande bouche » dit-il.

Il portait un smoking classique avec nœud papillon noir et pochette blanche et avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière à exception de sa frange qui lui balayait toujours le front.

A côté de lui se trouvait Koneko et Akeno, elles aussi habillés pour la soirée. La plus petite portait une robe à bretelles de différents teintes de rose et des gants mi long de dentelle claire tandis que son aînée était vêtue d'un kimono noire très simple avec un obi blanc attaché dans le dos en un gros nœuds en forme de papillon.

« Elle a obligeamment oublié que c'était filmé » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Les quatre démons se retournèrent vers Sona. Elle portait une robe à bretelles bleus avec un châle transparent noué sur le devant.

« Sona-kaichou » dit respectueusement Yuuto.

« Ils ont gagné, c'est vrai, mais il était clair pour tout le monde que la bataille était injuste. »

« Clair pour tout le monde sauf bien évidemment pour elle et son frère » dit Hariel en pointant du menton Ravel qui continuait à se venter.

« C'est très gentil à vous Kaichou » dit Akeno avec son éternel petit sourire. « Mais ce n'est pas la peine de nous rassurer. »

« Je ne pense pas que le combat soit fini » ajouta Yuuto devant le regard interrogatif de Sona.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini » dit Koneko en portant sa coupe de jus de fruit à ses lèvres.

C'est à cet instant que Rizer apparut dans un cercle de flamme à l'autre bout de la salle. Il avait troqué son habituel costume cramoisi pour un ensemble composés d'un pantalon et d'un manteau blanc serré à la taille et dont mes pans étaient découpés en longues bandes.

« Aux nobles assemblés en notre glorieux Makai ! » déclama-t-il les bras ouvert. « Puis-je avoir votre attention. Je voudrais vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle de la part du Clan Phoenix. »

Hariel souffla d'exaspération. Il lui avait enfin trouvé un talent, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela un talent. Il était vraiment doué pour le mélodramatique. Tout le monde savait déjà pourquoi ils étaient là. Son grand-père était vraiment tombé sur la tête pour avoir choisi un idiot pareil comme gendre, surtout pour son Héritière.

« Aujourd'hui vous avez tous été invité parce que moi, Rizer Phoenix, vais bientôt épouser Rias Gremory, l'Héritière du Clan Gremory. »

 _Savoure ton triomphe tant qu'il dure,_ pensa Hariel en se mordant la lèvre au sang.

« J'ai voulu partager ce moment historique avec vous dans ma demeure avec ma fiancée que je vous présente à présent ! »

Le cercle Gremory apparut dans les aires à mi hauteur et se mit à descendre, matérialisant Rias vêtue de sa robe de mariée et coiffée d'un diadème auquel était attaché un voile.

A ce moment là, du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la salle et la porte s'ouvrit sous le choc du corps qui avait été projeté dessus.

« Pas trop tôt » soupira Hariel.

Issei se tenait sur le pas de la porte, son Sacred Gear recouvrant son bras. A ses pieds, des gardes Phoenix en armures dorés étaient étendus sans connaissance.

« Issei ! » s'exclama Rias.

« Buchou ! » cria le jeune démon en retour.

« Pour qui te prends-tu pour oser venir en ces lieux ! » s'écria Phoenix en se postant devant sa fiancée.

« Je suis Hyoudou Issei ! Membre du Club de Recherches Occultes. Buchou…Rias Gremory est à moi ! »

Devant cette déclaration Rias sursauta et rougit.

« S…sale vermine ! » s'exclama Rizer.

« Mais à quoi pense-t-il ? » s'écria Revel.

« Arrêtez-le ! »

Dès que l'ordre de Rizer eu claqué, des gardes se matérialisèrent dans la salle et encerclèrent le jeune démon.

« Allons le rejoindre » dit Akeno.

« Oui » répondirent simultanément les deux autres serviteurs de Rias.

« Je vous les laisse » dit Hariel avec un petit sourire. « J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. »

« Il faut l'arrêter ! » dit Revel en repliant son éventail. « Il en va de l'honneur de Phoenix. »

Elle et les autres filles voulurent se précipiter pour aider les gardes assaillis par les serviteurs du Clan Gremory mais elles en furent empêchées.

« 64ème sceau : Libération » entendirent elles juste avant qu'un mur de feu les entourent.

« Qu'est ce que… ! » s'exclama Revel.

« Il serait préférable que vous n'interveniez pas » dit Hariel qui émergea des flammes juste devant les servantes Phoenix.

« Hariel ! Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas utiliser un élément dont tu n'avais pas la maîtrise » fit Revel en passant à côté de lui pour traverser le feu.

« 65ème sceau : Libération. »

Au moment où elle mettait la main dans les flammes, celles-ci se colorèrent de noir et de vert. La jeune fille cria et se jeta en arrière, la main brûlée.

« C'est…c'est impossible ! Je ne peux être brûlée ! »

« Tu m'avais dit de maîtriser le feu, c'est ce que j'ai fais. L' _Emerald Blaze_ est une flamme spéciale infusé avec ma magie. Elle ne peut être contrôlé que par moi et ne brûle que ceux que je désire faire souffrir. »

« Je…Je suis un membre du Clan Phoenix ! » gémit Revel, énervée. « Il n'est pas de flamme qui ne puisse me faire de mal ! »

« Veux-tu prendre le risque ? » demanda Hariel avec un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille par-dessus ses lunettes.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un chat qui jouait avec une souris, ou plutôt ici, avec un canari. Ce sourire fit serrer les dents à la jeune Phoenix.

« Attaquez-le ! » ordonna-t-elle aux servantes de son frère.

« 66ème sceau : Libération ! »

Des éclairs sortirent de ses mains et heurtèrent Carlamine, Shui et Siris qui l'avaient attaqué. Hariel savait que ça allait se produire. Il ne parvenait pas à analyser l'intégralité de sa magie mais il commençait à savoir quels pouvoirs il allait acquérir.

« Si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de recommencer. Si je calcule bien, je suis aujourd'hui au même niveau que la Prêtresse de la Foudre et vous n'avez cette fois aucunes larmes magiques pour vous sauver. »

Les éclairs de ses mains se dissipèrent et Hariel fit quelques pas en arrière pour traverser à nouveau les flammes.

De son côté, Issei avait laissé les gardes à ses amis et remontait l'allée jusqu'à sa Présidente.

« Que ce que ça veux dire ? » demanda un invité.

« Dame Rias, que se passe-t-il donc ? » demanda un autre.

« C'est quelque chose d'important que j'ai préparé » dit une voix.

Tous les invités se retournèrent et s'inclinèrent en reconnaissant le Maoh Sirzechs Lucifer.

« Sirzechs-sama ! » s'écria Rizer « Vous n'avaient pas besoin de vous sentir concerner par… »

« Rizer-kun » l'interrompit le Roi Démon en levant la main, « J'ai regardé le Jeu par curiosité. »

 _Menteur_ , rit intérieurement Hariel en rejoignant sa tante et son oncle. _Puisque c'est vous qui l'avait organisé…_

« Sûrement parce que vous étiez contre ma petite sœur » continua-t-il, « qui en plus de ne pas avoir d'expérience avait une armée deux fois inférieur à la votre. »

« Êtes-vous…insatisfait du Jeu ? » demanda Rizer.

« Pas du tout. Après tout, un simple ordre de moi et l'institution du Jeu de Classement disparaîtrait à jamais. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je voulais juste souligner les circonstances spéciales de ce Jeu. De plus j'aimerai faire…comment dire…une interruption formelle à cette cérémonie. Je détesterais que la fête de fiançailles de ma chère petite sœur soit gâchée par des effets aussi…théâtraux. »

Il se tourna alors en direction d'Issei.

« Toi, jeune homme, viens par là ! je voudrais te voir utiliser cet artefact Draconique de mes propres yeux. Grayfia m'a un peu parlé de toi. »

Hariel sourit encore plus.

 _Et moi aussi, et Rias…vous agissez comme si vous ne vous intéressez que peu à votre très chère petite sœur alors que vous avez des tendances limites de harceleur envers elle._

« Je vois » dis Phoenix « Vous voulez… »

« Dragon contre Phoenix. Deux créatures de légendes engagées dans une bataille épique. Qu'en dis-tu ? Veux-tu monter à tout le monde ton pouvoir ? »

« Oui »

« Issei ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! » s'exclama Rias.

« Allons, laisse le faire » dit Rizer. « Je veux voir l'éclat de ta flamme avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne à jamais. »

« Et bien c'est entendu » conclut Sirzechs. « Que désires-tu obtenir si tu gagne ? »

« Sirzechs-sama ! » s'exclama un invité. « Vous voulez offrir un présent à un Démon de Classe Inférieur ? »

« Inférieur, Supérieur…c'est un démon, tout comme moi après tout. Il est normal qu'il reçoive une récompense pour sa victoire. Alors ? Que désires-tu ? Santé ? Beauté absolue ? Demande ce que tu veux. »

« Buchou…non, Rias Gremory ! C'est elle que je veux ! Je veux qu'on me la rende ! »

0o0o0

Tout comme le champ de bataille du Jeu de Classement, l'arène du duel était une dimension artificielle créé pour ce seul combat.

Sous le ciel d'un rouge oppressant, l'arène était entourée par des gradins en ruine parsemé ça et là de gigantesques statues en forme de pièces d'échec. L'ensemble donnait à ce duel un côté épique, comme une bataille à la fin des temps.

Les adversaires se tenaient de part et d'autres de l'arène et le visage de Sirzechs apparaissait dans le ciel dans une déchirure de l'espace.

« Vous pouvez commencer ! » dit-il.

« Buchou ! » s'exclama Issei alors que Rias était apparu dans une autre déchirure juste au dessus de lui. « Je vais le finir en dix secondes ! »

« Il pense vraiment pouvoir finir le combat en dix seconde contre toi, Onii-sama » s'exclama Revel dont le visage était aussi dans le ciel mais du côté de Phoenix. « Il est fou ! »

« Puisque c'est le cas, je vais fermer sa grande gueule en cinq secondes et il ne pourra plus jamais l'ouvrir » dit Rizer qui était à présent torse nu.

Il déploya ses ailes de feu et s'élança dans les aires.

« Buchou ! » s'exclama Issei en courant vers lui. « Je demande la permission pour une promotion ! »

En dehors de la dimension, Rias se tenait, droite, les yeux tournés vers on écran. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire et ça lui faisait peur.

« Ne crains rien » dit Hariel dont les yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran. « Ais confiance en lui et regarde. »

Rias pris une profonde inspiration et accéda à la demande de son Pion.

« Promotion : Reine ! » s'exclama Issei.

Accélérant, il fonça en direction de Riser qui venait à sa rencontre.

« Buchou ! Je ne suis pas un épéiste comme Kiba et je ne suis pas un génie de la magie comme Akeno-san, je n'ai pas la force surhumaine de Koneko-chan ni les merveilleux pouvoirs de guérison d'Asia mais je reste ton meilleurs Pion ! Pour ton honneur je détruirais Dieu lui-même ! »

A ce moment là, le joyeux sur le dos de sa main se mit à briller alors qu'il rassemblait l'énergie dans son corps.

« Over Boost ! »

Il sauta en l'air alors que la lumière verte devenait d'un rouge profond.

« Welsh Dragon ! Over Boost ! »

A nouveau, le Gantelet changea et devint plus gros.

« Impossible » murmura Hariel en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir réussit à atteindre ce niveau de pouvoir, pas déjà.

Scail Mail, l'Armure d'Écailles, une armure puissante possédant la force et le pouvoir des Dragons. C'était un Balance Breaker, un mouvement interdit surpassant le but que le Dieu de la Bible à inscrit dans les Sacred Gears quand il les a créés. Ils étaient tellement puissants qu'ils pouvaient mettre en péril l'équilibre du monde, d'où leur nom. C'était la forme ultime du Sacred Gear, celle où tout son pouvoir pouvait être relâché et Issei l'avait fait. Il n'avait cet artefact que depuis à peine deux mois et il arrivait déjà à faire émerger ce pouvoir légendaire et destructeur.

Les petits doutes qu'avait encore Hariel dans les tréfonds de son esprit s'évanouirent quand il vit l'armure rouge rutilante dont le casque qui recouvrait intégralement le visage d'Issei était paré d'une queue fait d'une chaîne de pointes métalliques enchâssées les unes dans les autres. L'armure était parée de griffes aux pieds et aux mains et des pierres vertes qui brillaient de puissance.

« Il est limité » dit Sirzechs qui se trouvait près de sa sœur et de son neveu assis sur son trône. « C'est un acte de pure folie. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement l'utilisation de ce pouvoir qui est dangereuse » réalisa alors Hariel. « Pour l'atteindre, pour que le Dragon lui donne accès à ce pouvoir, Issei a du sacrifier quelque chose. »

 _Plus tu donneras de toi, plus je pourrais te rendre fort_

Qu'avait il du sacrifier ?

Du dos d'Issei émergèrent des excroissances qui se mirent à projeter de l'énergie verte et qui, comme des réacteurs, le projetèrent dans les airs pour le placer à l'aplomb de Phoenix. Alors que les pierres vertes sur ses mains brillaient plus fort, il les rapprocha l'une de l'autre pour former un éclair de lumière rouge qui se transforma rapidement en sphère d'énergie qu'Issei envoya sur son adversaire.

Phoenix l'évita et elle heurta l'une des sculptures en forme de Tour qui fut désintégrée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer qu'Issei se précipitant déjà sur lui, propulsé par les réacteurs dans son dos. À nouveau il réussit à l'éviter mais c'était de justesse. Issei continua sur sa lancée et heurta une autre sculpture qui faillit subir le même sort que la première.

« Mais d'où viennent cette vitesse et cette force ! » cracha Rizer. « Tu n'était supposé être qu'une petite merde ! Tu n'es pas vraiment un Dragon, tu ne fais que le prétendre, merdeux ! »

Mais Issei ne l'écoutait pas et se relevait déjà.

« Les flammes qui apparaissent quand le feu rencontré le feu » incanta Rizer alors que les flammes de ses ailes s'amplifiaient jusqu'à le recouvrir totalement. « Que la splendeur inégalée du Clan Phoenix te frappe et te réduise en cendre ! »

Ainsi entouré de ses flammes, il ressemblait à un oiseau de feu filant sur sa proie.

« Tes misérables flammes ne me brûleront jamais ! » s'exclama Issei alors que dans sa tête, la voix métallique du Boosted Gear le prévenait qu'il ne lui restait plus que huit secondes sur les dix qui lui avaient été donné pour porter l'armure.

Mais qu'importe, propulsé par l'énergie verte, il s'élança, poing en avant et heurta Phoenix de toute ses forces.

La collision fut si forte que les énergies créèrent une onde brillante qui plongea le terrain dans un océan de lumière. Quand enfin on pu voir à nouveau ce qui se passait, Issei était couché sur le dos, son armure fendue. Elle était puissante, plus puissante qu'il ne le pensait et même plus puissante que ce qu'il pouvait maîtriser.

« Tu as eu peur ? » s'écria Phoenix qui avait réussit à se maintenir en l'air. « Est-ce que je t'effraye ? Ne peux-tu pas te battre sans ton Boosted Gear. »

Il lança une forte gerbe de flamme sur le Démon plus jeune qui se propulsa en l'air pour l'éviter. Les poings de Phoenix se recouvrirent de flammes et il plongea vers son adversaire. Mais celui-ci balança son poing en retour et ils se frappèrent l'un l'autre au visage.

Malgré l'armure, le coup fut si puissant qu'Issei se mit à cracher du sang. Riser fit un rictus moqueur avant de ressentir la douleur et se mettre à cracher du sang à son tour.

« T…Toi ! Ordure ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? »

En jetant un coup d'œil vers son adversaire, Rizer vit quelque chose briller dans sa main. C'était une croix en argent.

« Une croix ? » s'exclama Rizer avant de s'effondrer à genoux « Comment peux-tu… »

« Notre Fou était auparavant une nonne » dit Issei d'une voix hachée par la douleur. « Je la lui ai emprunté »

« Mais même avec son armure il devrait souffrir le martyr rien qu'en la tenant » souffla Rias.

« Sauf si la main qui le tient n'est plus celle d'un Démon » dit Sirzechs.

« Tu veux dire… »

« Oui » dit Hariel « Il a sacrifié son bras au Dragon pour obtenir le pouvoir de Scail Mail. »

« Si j'ai un bras de Dragon, la faiblesse des Démons ne s'applique plus à moi ! » dit Issei à son adversaire.

« Es-tu fou ? » s'exclama Rizer « Il n'y a pas de retour possible ! »

« Je le sais ! » répondit Issei. « Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant le retour de Buchou ! »

Il se précipita à nouveau vers son adversaire mais tout d'un coup, son armure se désagrégea et il tomba au sol. Les dix secondes étaient passées.

 _Désolé,_ dit la voix de Ddraig dans sa tête, _mais le temps est écoulé._

 _Te fous pas de moi ! J'y étais presque ! Que dois-je faire pour avoir ce temps ? Mes yeux ? Mon pied ? Je donnerais n'importe quoi !_

 _C'est ta limite._

 _Tu veux dire que je suis trop faible après tout ? Merde ! Pourquoi suis-je si faible quand ça devient important !_

 _Quand tu combats, tu relâche des pouvoirs immenses, mais ils sont momentanés. Désolé, mais il n'y a aucune solution contre la régénération de Phoenix._

 _Mais…mais même comme ça je… !_

« …Ne renoncerais pas » souffla-t-il en se relevant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Rizer l'avait saisi par le col pour le soulever.

« Bien, alors je vais te renvoyer dans ton lit. Tu pourras te réveiller après le mariage. »

« Ce n'est pas encore fini » dit Issei d'une voix rauque.

C'est vrai, il n'avait pas encore perdu. Il lui restait un atout dans sa manche. Il n'avait pas utilisé toutes les possibilités que pouvaient lui offrir son bras de Dragon.

« Qu'est ce qui éteint le feu ? » demanda Issei sous le regard interrogatif de Riser. « C'est l'eau pas vrai ? »

Riser écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la bouteille scellée qu'Issei tenait dans la main c'était de l'eau bénite. Issei en arracha le bouchon avec les dents et la renversa.

« Boosted Gear Gift ! » cria-t-il.

Une partie de l'eau tomba sur le visage de Rizer qui se mit à crier sous la douleur. Il tomba à genoux et ses flammes se mirent à devenir folles. Il avait beau posséder le pouvoir du Phoenix, il n'en était pas moins un démon. L'eau bénite avait brûlé son corps mais aussi son âme, annulant temporairement son pouvoir de régénération. Si son âme pouvait brûler, alors cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une partie de lui qui n'était pas immortelle.

« Asia m'a dit que les démons détestaient les croix et l'eau bénite » dit Issei à son adversaire qui se relevait avec difficultés « et que si j'utilisais les deux en même temps, les dommages seraient trop grands pour être soignés. »

Alors que dans sa rage, Riser lança une trombe de feu à Issei, celui-ci changea sa promotion pour celle de Cavalier et l'évita en sautant en l'air.

« Et Kiba m'a dit de penser comme mon ennemi durant le combat ! »

Il reprit la bouteille à la main et renversa ce qui restait sur la croix qu'il serra, activant le pouvoir de son artefact.

[ _TRANSFERT !_ ] S'écria la voix alors que le Gantelet se paraît de reflets irisés et que la pierre sur sa main brillait comme un diamant.

« Et Akeno-san m'a appris que la magie se déverse en soi comme une aura ! Il faut concentrer toute son énergie pour ressentir les vagues de magie. »

Il envoya un regard meurtrier à son adversaire et pointa son Gantelet brillant vers lui. Effrayé, Rizer recula.

« Et Koneko-chan m'a dit de toujours viser le centre et de ne jamais baisser sa garde ! »

« A…Attends ! » s'écria Rizer d'une voix paniquée. « Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ? La magie que tu utilises est aussi puissante que destructrice ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'une petite merde comme toi peut maîtriser ! »

« Je ne comprends pas les choses difficiles » répondit Issei. « Mais tu sais, il y a _une_ chose que j'ai apprise de ma défaite la dernière fois. J'ai vu Buchou pleurer et c'est pour ça que je dois te battre. »

Il se mit à courir vers Rizer et balança son poing qui le cueilli au creux du ventre. Rizer cracha du sang et se mit à reculer avant de s'effondrer.

« Pourquoi tu…je… ! » balbutia Phoenix avant de se plier en deux.

Près de Rias et Hariel, Revel cria et déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler. Elle convoqua son pouvoir et se téléporta juste devant son frère. Elle voulait le protéger et hoqueta quand Issei leva son poing devant son visage.

« Si tu veux te plaindre, viens me voir » dit-il à Phoenix sans se soucier de la jeune fille. « Je te prends quand tu veux ! »

Le sérieux et la passion sur son visage firent battre le cœur de Revel et la firent rougir.

De son côté, Rias en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais de joie.

« C'était un beau combat » dit Sirzechs en se levant.

À ce moment là, la dimension factice qui avait servi de cadre au combat se disloque et Issei, qui ne pouvait toujours pas voler, se mit à tomber. Mais les autres étaient aux aguets et Koneko le rattrapa.

« Merci, Koneko-chan »

« Bon travail » commenta Akeno.

« Tu l'as fait Issei-kun » le félicita Kiba.

« Onii-chan ! » s'exclama Hariel en se précipitant vers lui pour l'étreindre. « Je te ferais bien un bisou mais tu es attendu. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Issei avant que Koneko ne le lâche dans le vide.

Il se mit à crier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rattrapé par Rias.

« Buchou » murmura-t-il.

« Issei…Merci… Mon Issei. »

Une fois revenu au sol, Issei utilisa le sceau à l'envers du papier qui l'avait mené ici pour faire apparaître un immense griffon harnaché et muni d'une selle. Comme Akeno suggéra qu'il emmène Rias fait un tour, il en prit les rennes, sa présidente assise devant lui, en amazone.

Sur les hauteurs du palais, accoudé à la balustrade de pierre, Hariel les regarda s'envoler en soupirant d'envie.

« Je suis content d'avoir pensé au griffon » dit Sirzechs dans son dos. « C'était pour le cas où le pire se passerait mais c'est très bien aussi comme ça. »

« Et si le pire s'était produit, ça aurait été dur de gérer la situation » dit Grayfia qui se tenait à côté de lui.

« Mon père et le clan Phoenix sont tous les deux désolés de ce qui est arrivé. Cette union ne pourra pas voir le jour. »

« Je ne vais pas les plaindre » dit Hariel en fronçant le nez. « Et je suis sûr que vous êtes tout aussi ravie que moi et Rias que ça ne se fasse pas. »

Sirzechs ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Le Dragon Gallois…Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait de notre côté. » dit-il

« Et l'autre, le dragon blanc n'est pas loin » ajouta Grayfia. « Peut-être le rencontrera-t-il assez tôt. »

Hariel soupira. Tout cela semblait si loin. Sous la voûte céleste parée de milieu d'étoiles il pouvait encore voire distinctement me griffon qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Il sourit, Rias venait d'embrasser Issei. C'était son premier baiser. Elle avait accepté de se laisser aller à l'amour, d'arrêter de se cacher et il savait qu'elle n'en ressortirait que plus forte. Issei aussi avait arrêté de se cacher. Hariel était inquiet pour lui car il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier son corps entier pour obtenir le pouvoir d'aider sa Présidente adorée mais il savait également que Rias n'en sait que plus fort elle-même pour lui éviter de faire ce sacrifice.

Lui aussi devait sortir de l'ombre à présent. Il devait cesser d'avoir peur et embrasser son destin.

« Oji-sama » dit Hariel en se retournant. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

0o0o0

La vie repris alors son cours à Kuoh. C'était la même mais un peu différente.

Rias décida de suivre son cœur et emménagea chez Issei à son tour. Après tout il lui avait pris son premier baiser. Cependant elle disait faire ça pour être plus proche de ses serviteurs. Le chemin qu'il restait à faire pour qu'elle soit totalement honnête envers elle-même était encore long.

Asia, elle, était triste de devoir partager Issei mais elle était une nouvelle fois prête à se battre de toutes ses forces pour être avec lui pour toujours. Elle utilisa sa nouvelle magie pour aider Akeno à poser des scellés sur le bras Draconique d'Issei. Grâce à cela, il ressemblait à nouveau à un bras humain…enfin, la plupart du temps.

Quand à Hariel…

0o0o0

Les semelles de ses chaussures claquant sur le marbre blanc, Hariel avança jusqu'à l'un des hauts guichets.

« Excusez-moi » dit-il à la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

Celle-ci regarda devant elle puis se pencha par-dessus son comptoir pour voir le jeune garçon vêtue d'une robe.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » dit-elle d'un ton grinçant.

« Dites à Balbok de la Forge Noire qu'Hariel Potter-Gremory est là pour le voir. »

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà qui conclue ce chapitre ainsi que la première saison d'High School DxD. J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous allez continuer à me lire.

J'espère que la scène avec le mur de flamme entre Hariel et Revel vous a plus, ça fais longtemps que j'y pense.

En tout cas, je vous dis à dans deux semaines et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Les deux envoyés

Vocabulaire :

\- Aromantique : personne ayant l'incapacité d'éprouver un sentiment au-delà d'une grande amitié pour quiconque, homme ou femme.

\- Asexuel : personne qui n'éprouve aucune attirance sexuelle pour aucun des deux sexes. Il lui ait cependant possible d'éprouver du plaisir à faire l'amour avec une personne sans éprouver cependant du plaisir. Une personne asexuelle put aussi éprouver des sentiments d'amour pour une personne du sexe opposé (hétéroromantique) ou du même sexe (homoromantique) voir les deux (biromantique).

\- doujin : manga créés par des amateurs. Le plus souvent ils reprennent des mangas déjà existant (comme le font les fanfictions) mais ils peuvent aussi être originaux. Ils peuvent paraitre seul ou dans des fanzines et il existe au japon des conventions qui leur sont totalement dédiés.

\- seme : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le seme est le personnage actif dans un couple d'homme dans les yaoi, les mangas qui mettent en scène de l'amour et du sexe entre deux hommes. Ça contrepartie est le uke.

\- Shinto ou Shintoïsme : un ensemble de croyances datant de l'histoire ancienne du Japon, parfois reconnu comme religion. Elle mélange des éléments polythéistes (divinités multiples) et animistes (tous les êtres vivants ont un esprit divin). Il s'agit de la plus ancienne religion connue du Japon et particulièrement liée à sa mythologie.

\- Aibo : partenaire, ami, complice

\- ka-san : abbréviation de « oka-san », mère, maman

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 24 : Les deux envoyés / futari no shisha

.

Les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées et recouvertes d'une cape blanche émergèrent de la forêt et regardèrent les lumières de la ville.

« Enfin » dit l'une d'elle.

Elle était grande, plus que l'autre et portait dans le dos un long paquet d'une forme étrange enveloppé de bandelettes blanche.

« Tu es sûr qu'il est là ? »

« Toutes nos informations concordent » dis la seconde. « Il nous faudra aller les voir si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils nous gênent. »

« Cela ne me plaît pas trop de frayer avec les Démons. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. S'ils se mêlent de nos affaires, ils risquent de tout faire rater. »

« Bien » répondit simplement la première. « Ville de Kuoh, nous voilà. »

0o0o0

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? T'as merdé, t'as merdé » soupira Hariel. « Et puis pourquoi c'est moi que tu appelles ? »

« _Je peux pas appeler Envy quand même, c'est sa sœur ! Greed et Gluttony s'en foutent…_ »

« Tu sais je ne suis pas sûr… »

« _Si, si, ils s'en foutent. Je leur ai déjà demandé._ »

« Ok, je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé que ton esprit pervers n'ai pas tout de suite eut l'idée d'appeler un gosse de dix ans pour poser des questions sur le sexe ou vexé de n'être que le troisième choix…genre roue de secours »

« _J'aurais pas dit « roue de secours »… »_

« Et Eleanor ? »

« _Tu me vois vraiment demander ce gère de truc à Wrath ?_ »

Hariel ne répondit rien et approuva silencieusement. Nul doute qu'il se serait tout simplement fait jeté comme un malpropre s'il avait osé la déranger pour ça.

« _Ça me dis toujours pas ce que je dois faire._ »

« Et Jessy, il en dit quoi ? »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise ? Tu sais bien qu'il est aromantique »_

« Jusque-là on croyait qu'il était aussi asexuel et surprise, vous avez baisés ensemble. Parce que rassure-moi c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas ? »

« _Disons que c'était un consentement mutuel…on s'est embrassé en même temps, j'ai continué et il a pas dit non…_ »

« Et Jaime, il en dit quoi ? »

« _Ben c'est là le problème, je lui ai pas encore dit. Je vais quand même pas lui annoncer ça au téléphone._ »

Hariel soupira. Non, effectivement, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire.

Leslie et Jaime étaient en quelque sorte ensemble depuis un an maintenant, un record pour l'ami d'Hariel. Celui-ci l'avait déjà vu aller avec d'autres mecs qu'avec son officiel mais jamais il n'avait jamais eu cette attitude angoissée auparavant.

La situation était que Jaime était rentré quelques semaines chez ses parents en Argentine en laissant Leslie derrière lui. Il faut dire qu'aucun des deux garçons ne roulaient sur l'or et avaient alors décidés de passer leurs vacances séparément. Leslie avait donc accompagné Jessy qui se faisait une sorte de road trip/camping à travers les États-Unis depuis déjà l'été précédent…et les deux avaient couchés ensembles.

Il avait donc appelé Hariel et l'avait dérangé en plein travail, un travail étalé sur son bureau et auquel il voulait se remettre rapidement.

Il s'agissait de documents relatifs à ses nombreux actifs au sein du monde sorcier. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois son Gestionnaire de Compte à la banque Gringotts, Balbok, il avait déjà eu plusieurs rendez-vous. Il faut dire que les Potter étaient des nobles puissants parmi les sorciers, des Ducs, et qu'il avait non seulement hérité des titres et des coffres mais aussi de tout une série de biens immobiliers et d'actions qu'il lui fallait à présent examiner.

Mais encore, s'il ne s'était agis que des Potter, cela aurait été facile, mais il avait acquis d'autres titres dont les anneaux qui le désignaient comme Héritier de ses titres jusqu'à sa majorité, brillaient à ses doigts.

Outre celui des Potter, il y avait aussi celui des Fleamont, la famille de son arrière-arrière-grand-mère, dont le fils, Henry Potter, avait repris le titre faute d'autre héritier.

Il portait également deux autres anneaux assez prestigieux, le premier provenant des Ducs Peverell dont il était l'un des descendants même si la famille n'existait plus, et le second lui conférant le titre de Prince Gryffondor dont le premier et dernier propriétaire était mort mille ans plus tôt et avait été l'un des plus puissants sorciers de son temps ainsi que l'un des fondateurs de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Depuis des siècles les gobelins avaient été propriétaires de ces deux anneaux mais aucun des membres de sa famille ne les avaient acceptés, trouvant ce surplus de pouvoir totalement inutile.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Hariel qui ne refusait jamais plus de pouvoir quand on lui en présentait. Après s'être assuré que rien de tout cela ne serait rendu public par la banque, Hariel avait pris les anneaux et tout ce qui allait avec.

Ce besoin de discrétion lui semblait une nécessité. Avec cet homme, Dumbledore, qui le cherchait et dont on lui avait dit de se méfier, il préférait retarder le plus possible le moment où il ferait sa réapparition officiel. C'était pour cette raison qu'il limitait ses apparitions dans le monde sorcier à la banque des gobelins et qu'il avait décidé de ne pas se faire émanciper ce qui lui aurait permis d'utiliser l'intégralité de ses ressources.

Il avait décidé de retarder cela le plus possible pour éviter que Dumbledore soit au courent d'une manière ou d'une autre par les administratifs qui auraient été en charge du dossier ou par un quelconque moyen.

Il voulait paraître plus faible et démunis qu'il ne l'était, du moins économiquement et politiquement. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était heureux que les anneaux à ses doigts puissent apparaître et disparaître à volonté.

Autre chose qu'il avait dû laisser tomber pour sa sécurité était son parrain, Sirius Black. Tout comme sa famille avait fait le choix de ne pas intervenir quatre ans plus tôt, il avait aussi choisi de ne pas le faire, quitte à laisser son parrain pourrir en prison où il n'aurait jamais dû être pour un crime qu'il n'avait jamais commis.

Mais en apprenant quel enfer cette prison était, il avait décidé non pas de le faire libérer mais de le faire évader. Bien entendu la première chose qu'il avait à faire était de rentrer en communication avec lui pour qu'ils puissent mettre en place un plan.

Balbok lui avait assuré son soutien inconditionnel à titre gratuit ou presque (une simple hausse de 12% de ses émoluments, un taux farouchement négocié avec Hariel qui avait refusé tout net les 20%) dans cette entreprise. Mais il l'avait également prévenu, ce serait long. Alors en attendant, Hariel faisait tout son possible pour ne pas penser à cet homme qu'il abandonnait en enfer.

Hariel finit la conversation avec son ami en lui conseillant de parler à son amant officiel dès son retour avant de retourner à ses papiers.

Il avait convenu avec Balbok de créer un conseil financier pour gérer ses différents comptes mais de créer un fond unique de ses possessions.

Il avait achevé le décompte de ses possessions en argent et biens mobiliers présents dans ses coffres ainsi que les différents portefeuilles d'actions qui le rendait actionnaire de nombreuses entreprises sorcières et non sorcières et était passé aux biens immobiliers.

Tous comptes confondus, il semblait posséder des propriétés et terrains aux quatre coins du globe, les plus importants étant bien sûr les manoirs familiaux liés aux différentes Maison dont il possédait les titres ainsi que la propriété d'un quart de l'école de Poudlard. Mais il y avait aussi quantité de maisons, résidences secondaires, terrains et appartements un peu partout dans le monde, tellement qu'il pourrait passer un an sans jamais dormir deux semaines au même endroit.

Le plus étrange était que certains se trouvaient sur des emplacements déjà habités ou des endroits où un immense manoir aurait été vu par quelques moyens que ce soit.

Selon Balbok, les sorciers étaient devenus maître dans l'art de se cacher des non magiciens. La plupart de ces terrains étaient incartables, c'est dire qu'ils ne pouvaient être mis sur une carte pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'existaient que dans un repli de l'espace-temps. Parmi les biens immobiliers les plus récents, seuls des appartements ou des petites maisons étaient, pour ainsi dire, autre part, rien de très important. Cependant plus ils étaient âgés et plus les proportions étaient vastes. Le terrain des manoirs familiaux qu'Hariel possédait s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares totalement invisible, voir superposés à des villes entière sans compter le plus vaste de tous, un très ancien terrain hérité de Gryffondor localisé en Tanzanie mais qui d'après les rapports devait faire jusqu'à trois fois la taille du pays.

Apparemment, selon son Gestionnaire de Comptes, les sorciers avaient pour habitudes avant de copier des parcelles de terrains existant et de les placer dans des dimensions alternatives pour les rendre indépendantes. D'après les légendes et les estimations des gobelins, les différents êtres magiques capables de tels prouesses (pas seulement les sorciers) auraient copiés des superficies de terrains équivalente à cinq ou six fois la surface totale de la Terre, créant des milliers de petites dimensions (bien que certaines était connus pour faire jusqu'à deux fois la taille de la Russie) dont la plupart seraient, de nos jours, perdus mais toujours biens présentes. Celles-ci devaient avoir leur propre développement et leurs habitants devaient être totalement différents de ceux qui peuplaient la terre de nos jours.

Cependant au vu de la diminution de la taille des terrains, Hariel avait deviné que ce savoir s'était perdu au fil du temps ou que les sorciers avaient perdus la faculté de copier de grande masse de terre. Balbok avait confirmé cette hypothèse en disant que ce savoir était depuis longtemps hors d'atteinte des sorciers si bien que c'était les gobelins qui étaient obligé de créer les territoires nécessaires à leurs manoirs mais même eux avaient beaucoup perdus et n'étaient plus capable de réaliser d'aussi larges Terres Incertaines, comme ils les appelaient, que celle dont avait hérité Hariel.

Celui-ci trouvait pourtant cela fascinant. Les Démons aussi avaient la capacité de créer des espaces alternatifs dissimulés dans des plis d'espace-temps mais jamais ils n'avaient eu l'idée ou les connaissances pour les rendre permanents ou plus vaste à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Le sortant de ses documents, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit à nouveau. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas cette fois d'un appel mais d'une alarme. Il était souvent tellement pris dans son travail personnel qu'il en oubliait son travail de professeur et était souvent en retard. À sa plus grande honte, il avait même une fois complètement oublié une classe et ne s'en était rendu compte que quand le vice principal était venu dans son bureau le sermonner.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait maintenant un cours avec la classe d'Issei, le dernier de la journée. Par la suite, ils se rendraient tous chez lui pour une réunion du club. En effet, c'était l'époque du grand nettoyage du bâtiment et celui-ci ne pourrait pas les accueillir avant quelques temps. Heureusement, les parents d'Issei avaient généreusement accepté la demande de Rias de tenir la réunion chez eux.

Hariel sourit à lui-même en repensant à la situation. Il en était presque à plaindre ce pauvre Issei. En effet, depuis que Rias avait emménagé chez lui, il régnait une sorte de tension dans son foyer, tension qui n'était pas que dans son pantalon…bon si, elle demeurait beaucoup dans son pantalon, mais après tout c'était normal puisque sa tante avait pris l'habitude de se glisser nu dans son lit à la faveur de la nuit. Bien entendu, cela rendait Asia très jalouse mais au lieu de se mettre en colère, cela ne la rendait que plus entreprenante au point qu'il lui arrivait le matin, quand elle les découvrait ensemble, de vouloir se déshabiller pour les rejoindre.

Cela faisait bien rire Hariel surtout qu'il était sûr que rien ne s'était encore passé entre le jeune garçon et l'une ou l'autre de ses colocataires. Après tout, Issei était un puceau et quand il ne le serait plus, ce serait marqué sur son visage.

0o0o0

Issei soupira. Il était assis à son bureau, la tête sur la table et réfléchissait à sa situation. Il vivait avec deux filles superbes qui se disputaient ses faveurs. Il se disait que n'importe quel mec serait aux anges mais il se sentait frustré. D'un côté il y avait Rias qui était devenu extrêmement tactile depuis toute cette affaire avec Riser et de l'autre il y avait Asia qui commençait à montrer des signes de jalousie. Ce matin, elle l'avait même pincé quand il avait félicité l'autre jeune fille pour son repas.

En même temps, le souvenir de son réveil la tête dans les seins de Rias lui revint en mémoire et il se mit à rougir alors qu'un sourire graveleux s'étalait sur son visage.

« Hey ! Issei ! C'est quoi ce rictus que je vois ? » dit son ami Matsuda en lui tirant l'oreille, le tirant du même coup de ses rêveries érotiques.

« Non mais ça va pas ! » s'exclama Issei en se relevant pour faire face à ses deux amis juste en face de lui.

« Il y a d'étranges rumeurs qui planent autour de toi donc tu ferais mieux d'être prudent » dit Motohama en claquant ses deux mains sur la table.

« Des rumeurs ? »

« Elles disent que tu passes d'une joli fille à une autre et commet toutes sortes d'atrocités. »

« Hein ? » demanda Issei complètement largué.

« On dit que tu as appris des secrets inavouables sur Himejima-senpai et Rias-senpai et que tu les utilises pour les forcer à faire des tas de choses perverses ! » ajouta Matsuda.

« On dit aussi que tu as posé tes sales pattes sur la mascotte de l'école, Toujou Koneko-chan et que tu as dévoré son corps immature comme une bête ! »

« Et que t'es besoins sexuels ne connaisse aucune limite et que même notre élève transférée n'est pas à l'abri » dit Matsuda en désignant Asia qui, comme à son habitude, était entouré d'un groupe de fille qui admirait soit ses cheveux, soit ses yeux ou encore sa peau pâle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces rumeurs à la cons ? » s'exclama Issei.

« En fait » dit Motohama avec un grand sourire, « C'est nous qui les avons répandus »

« On devait le faire, mec ! » s'exclama Matsuda. « Sinon notre jalousie nous aurait rendu fou ! »

« Et c'est peut-être même déjà le cas ! » ajouta Motohama sur le même ton.

« Non mais vous… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Matsuda en ricanant « On ne s'est pas limité aux filles. On a aussi répandu une rumeur comme quoi Kiba et toi vous seriez gay. »

« Apparemment, certaines filles adorent ça. »

« Vous foutez pas de moi ! » s'exclama Issei en se relevant d'un bond.

« Mmm…je vois que les grands esprits se rencontrent » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent pour voir leur très jeune professeur de mathématiques qui se tenait juste derrière eux dans une fine robe d'été à bretelle.

« Moi aussi j'ai fait courir une rumeur sur Onii-chan et Yuuto. Bien sûr, les filles du club de manga ont été enchantés et se sont mis à créer un doujin sur vous deux… »

« C'est pas vrai… » gémit Issei.

« Et bien sûr, Yuuto est le seme. J'imagine déjà la scène » dit Hariel en mettant ses mains sur ses joues rouges de plaisir. « Issei-Onii-chan couché sur un lit avec Yuuto au-dessus de lui « Kyaaah ! Kiba-kun ! Damé ! » « Ne t'inquiète pas Issei-kun, je serais doux ». »

« Je crois que je vais vomir » dit Matsuda.

« Soyez gentil, les garçons, sinon je vous force à le lire » dit Hariel avec un sourire sadique.

« Mais pourquoi moi ? » gémit Issei. « Tu es jaloux aussi Hariel-chan ? »

« Jaloux ? De quoi ? » demanda précipitamment Hariel. « Je vois pas de quoi je serais jaloux. »

 _Menteur,_ dit une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il ignora.

« C'est juste que c'est drôle » ajouta-t-il.

« Mais c'est pas drôle ! » s'exclama Issei d'une voix gémissante.

« Est-ce que ces trois larbins laisseraient encore libre cours à leur libido et auraient encore une conversation perverse ? » dit une voix de fille tout près deux. « La réponse est tellement évidente. Je me demande ce que vous faites avec eux, Sensei. »

« Je discute de chose perverse avec eux bien sûr, Aika-chan » répondit Hariel à son interlocutrice.

Kiryuu Aika était l'une des filles de la classe d'Issei. Assez grande, les yeux verts jaunes recouvert par des lunettes rondes à montures roses et les cheveux châtains ébouriffés à peine coiffés en deux tresses, elle se caractérisait par un franc parlé et un aplomb qui la dissociait radicalement des autres filles de la classe. Loin d'être gênée par le Trio Pervers formé par Issei, Matsuda et Motohama, elle les affrontait d'égal à égal et ne leur épargnait jamais une ou deux remarqué cinglante dite avec un ton sarcastique qu'Hariel trouvait du plus bel effet.

« Asia » dit-elle à la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté d'elle « Il y a de biens meilleurs poisson dans l'océan. Tu n'as pas besoin de sortir avec _ça_. »

Inutile de demander ce qu'était « ça », Issei se sentit immédiatement visé.

« Qu'est-ce c'est censé vouloir dire ! » s'exclama Issei alors qu'Asia rougissant aux insinuations de l'autre jeune fille. « Et je ne prends soin d'Asia que parce qu'elle est nouvelle au Japon. On ne sort pas ensemble ou quoi que ce soit… »

Hariel rit quand il vit la rougeur des joues du jeune garçon quand il avait dit cette dernière phrase. Il était tellement innocent par certains côtés.

« Vous êtes tellement dépendants l'un de l'autre » ajouta Kiryuu. « Vous ressemblez à un couple qui se connecte toutes les nuits. »

« Se…se connecte ! » s'exclamèrent Matsuda et Motohama d'une même voix.

« Désolé de te dire ça, Aika-chan, mais la nuit, Issei-onii-chan appartient à Rias-onee-sama. Elle aime bien se glisser nue dans son lit. »

« N...n-nn-nnnn-nue ? » s'exclamèrent à nouveau les deux autres membres du Trio Pervers.

« Mais non ! Ces n'est pas du tout comme ça que… »

A ce moment-là, il ressentit une pulsation douloureuse dans son bras gauche.

« Ah ! Désolé, j'ai un truc à faire ! »

« Vas-y » dit Hariel qui savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je vais voir Akeno-san » murmura Issei à l'attention d'Asia pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il avait faire.

Depuis qu'il avait donné son bras au Dragon, il lui était plus difficile de cacher son Sacred Gear. La solution de départ qui consistait à utiliser de la magie de soin ayant ses limites, il avait été décidé de recourir à un ancien rituel Shinto qui consistait à aspirer l'énergie résiduelle de l'artefact afin que le bras d'Issei paraisse normal.

C'était Akeno qui, en tant que Miko, s'en occupait. Généralement, elle commençait par se purifier avant d'aspirer l'énergie par la bouche en suçant l'endroit infecté. Cela produisait des scènes très érotiques où Akeno, dans un kimono devenu transparent à cause des eaux de la purification, suçait le doigt d'Issei, lui aussi nu après s'être lui-même purifié.

Hariel avait rigolé comme quoi c'était dommage pour lui qu'il n'ait pas plutôt offert son bas-ventre au dragon ce qui aurait rendu le traitement encore plus plaisant.

0o0o0

« Très bien. Commençons notre réunion habituelle » dit Rias alors qu'ils étaient tous installé dans la petite chambre d'Issei.

Chacun avaient une tasse de thé préparait par Asia et étaient assis au sol à l'exception de Rias qui était sur le lit. Il s'agissait de la réunion de début de mois ou Rias énumérait les réussites de chacun et où ils discutaient de la marche à suivre. Le mois de juin venait de s'achever et les mois d'été commençaient. Les élèves avaient déjà commencé à porter leur uniforme estival et se préparaient pour le mois d'août et leurs vacances.

« Voici donc le compte de contrat conclus avec succès ce mois-ci » continua-t-elle. « Akeno, onze »

« Oui » répondit la jeune fille.

« Koneko, dix. »

« Mmm »

« Yuuto, huit »

« Oui »

« Hariel, cinq »

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il ne faisait pas partie de la Suite de sa tante et ne pouvait pas prendre de contrats par lui-même sur son territoire, mais il lui arrivait d'en accepter certains quand aucun de ses serviteurs n'était libre.

« Asia, trois »

« Ou…oui »

« C'est super, Asia » dit Yuuto.

« Ara ara » dit Akeno avec un petit rire. « Ce n'est pas mal du tout. »

« Pour une nouvelle, tu as fait du bon travail » remarqua Koneko, surprenant ses amis par cette phrase exceptionnellement longue.

« Merci beaucoup » répondit Asia avec un grand sourire.

« Et pour Issei, » conclut Rias « zéro ».

« J'ai honte de moi » répondit le jeune garçon véritablement gêné.

« Si tu ne fais pas de ton mieux pour conclure plus de contrats, tu vas finir par accumuler des retards dans ta quête pour devenir un Démon de Classe Supérieure.

« Je le sais bien ! » s'exclama Issei « Je serais le numéro un le mois prochain, c'est sûr ! »

Mais son enthousiasme fut interrompu par sa mère qui arrivait avec une panière pleine de petits sablés aux pépites de chocolats. Malheureusement pour Issei, elle avait également eut l'idée de ramener tous les albums photos le montrant quand il était petit.

Bientôt, presque tous avaient un album ou écoutait Mme Hyoudou parler de chacune des photos de celui qu'elle avait dans les mains. Hariel rit quand Rias resta près de dix minutes bloquée sur la photo d'un Issei de huit ou neuf ans, nu et de dos en train de boire une petite bouteille de lait.

Le seul réconfort de la vie d'Issei à ce moment-là était les visages rougissants de Rias et d'Asia. C'était aussi la seule chose qui l'empêchait de mourir dans l'instant.

« Ta mère est très gentille, Issei-kun » dit Kiba alors qu'il feuilletait lui-même un album assis sur la chaise de bureau.

« Je vois vraiment pas en quoi ! » s'exclama Issei avec hargne.

« Ça doit être bien d'avoir une famille »

Devant le ton nostalgique de son ami, Issei s'étonna et se rendit compte que le jeune Don Juan ne parlait jamais de sa famille.

« Dis, Issei, cette photo… » commença Kiba alors qu'Issei allait lui demander à propos de ses parents.

Intrigué par le ton de Yuuto, Hariel se rapprocha et regarda la photo. C'était aussi une photo d'Issei alors qu'il était jeune. Il était assis sur le sol à côté d'un petit garçon…non, d'une petite fille de son âge, rousse aux yeux roses avec des allures de garçon manqué. Mais Hariel savait que ce n'était pas cela qui avait retenu l'attention de Yuuto.

« Oh lui ? » dit Issei après avoir vu la photo. « C'est un gars qui a vécue dans le voisinage il y a longtemps. »

Décidément, Issei n'avait pas l'œil pour distinguer les filles des garçons se dit Hariel. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire comme le héros de son manga préféré, Drag So Ball, quand il était jeune et tâter l'entrejambe de ses interlocuteurs pour savoir de quel sexe il était.

« On traînait souvent ensemble à l'époque » continua Issei. « Il a fini par s'en aller à l'étranger parce que ses parents ont été transférés ou quelque chose du genre. »

Issei regarde à nouveau la photo et se mit à réfléchir.

« Son nom…c'était quoi déjà…si je me rappelle bien… »

« Issei-kun » l'interrompit à nouveau Yuuto. « Est-ce que tu reconnais cette épée ? »

Hariel se retint de soupirer. Il avait eu raison. C'était l'épée.

Sur la photo, Issei et la petite fille étaient assis devant une cheminée sur le manteau de laquelle on pouvait voir fixé un bouclier doré et une épée au fourreau blanc décoré d'or et d'une émeraude.

« Non » répondit Issei, « ça fait trop longtemps. »

Le doré, le blanc, l'émeraude…tout cela semblait briller d'un éclat à peine capturé par la photo. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être une arme décorative mais peut-être que non. Le regard de Yuuto fit frémir Hariel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce regard, ce regard déterminé, empli de colère et de tristesse qu'ont ceux qui cherchent vengeance. Il avait perdu ce regard peu à peu sous l'entraînement de Souji et les bons soins qu'il avait reçu au Domaine Gremory et voilà qu'à nouveau le souvenir de ces compagnons morts venaient le hanter, rien qu'en regardant cette épée qui pourrait être une Épée Sacrée.

Hariel se demandait s'il devait intervenir mais il n'eut pas le temps de décider que la conversation de sa tante avec la mère d'Issei l'interpella.

« Oh ? Qui est cet homme qui tient Issei dans ses bras ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il lui ressemble un peu je trouve. »

« Ah ! C'est mon jeune frère. C'est aussi le nazukeoya d'Issei. »

Hariel se figea. Nazukeoya. Littéralement « celui qui donne le nom ». C'est le mot japonais qui sert à désigner le parrain de l'enfant.

A ce moment-là, le jeune Démon se sentit mal. Il avait essayé le moins possible de penser à Sirius ces derniers temps afin d'éviter de se sentir coupable mais à présent il ne sentait plus très bien. Il s'approcha de sa tante et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir un jeune homme souriant tenant bébé Issei dans ses bras.

Cette photo lui rappelait cruellement l'une de celles présentes dans un album qui lui avait été donné par Balbok et qui contenait des photos de sa famille. Quand il avait vu son parrain, il avait refermé l'album et ne l'avait plus ouvert, tentant par tous les moyens de chasser l'image du visage souriant de l'homme qui était encore en prison par sa faute mais avec sa mémoire parfaite c'était impossible.

Il y a quatre ans il avait accepté la décision de sa famille de ne rien faire et à nouveau, il y a quelques temps, il avait pris la décision de ne pas le libérer. Cette sensation de trahir cet homme qui semblait l'aimer était insupportable et lui broyait le cœur.

Alors que tout le monde partait, Hariel attendit d'être seul avec Issei pour se serrer contre lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Hariel-chan ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Si…si une personne était dans un endroit abominable et qu'une autre aurait les moyens de la sauver mais ne le faisait pas parce que ça mettrait sa sécurité en péril, tu crois qu'elle lui en veut…je veux dire la personne qui est dans l'endroit horrible ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Issei qui était un peu perdu.

« Imagine que tu sois dans un endroit horrible et que Rias-onee-sama ait les moyens de te sauver mais qu'elle ne le fasse pas parce que sinon elle serait en danger, tu la détesterais ? »

« Non, je serais heureux qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger pour moi. »

« Oui mais si… »

« Hariel-chan » l'interrompit Issei. « Es-tu dans ce cas ? Est-ce ce que tu pourrais aider une personne qui est dans un endroit horrible ? »

Hariel hocha la tête dans les bras d'Issei en gémissant.

« Et est-ce que le fait d'aller aider cette personne te mettrait en danger ? »

A nouveau, Hariel hocha la tête en gémissant.

« Et est-ce que cette personne t'aimes ? »

« Je crois… »

« Alors si elle t'aimes, tout va bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas de t'être protégée toi-même parce que c'est ce que les personnes qui s'aiment font, elles se protègent. Si rester dans cet endroit horrible fait que tu es hors de danger alors je sais que cette personne qui t'aimes sera heureux parce que toi tu seras hors de danger. »

Il se mit à caresser la tête d'Hariel alors que celui-ci se mettait à pleurer dans ses bras.

0o0o0

Légèrement apaisé, Hariel se sentit mieux les jours suivants mais pas suffisamment pour remarquer que le caractère de Yuuto avait changé. Ce n'est que quelque jours plus tard qu'il s'en rendit compte, en même temps que les autres, alors qu'il avait manqué de tous les faire tuer.

C'était un jour assez ordinaire dans leur vie à l'exception du fait qu'Issei avait enfin réussit à satisfaire un client et qu'il avait été payé. Rias avait été prévenu qu'un Errant avait été vu en périphérie de la ville et elle avait amené sa Suite se battre contre lui. Cela avait été un ordre direct et ils devaient le détruire le soir-même ce qui voulait dire que la situation était devenu assez critique.

Cependant, ce soir-là, Hariel n'avait pas insisté pour les accompagner. Le combat contre Reynalle puis son échauffourée avec Revel lui avait rendu assez confiance pour qu'il ne cherche pas absolument la confrontation pour montrer qu'il était à la hauteur. La mission avait été donnée à la Suite de sa tante et Hariel leur faisait confiance pour s'en charger.

Rétrospectivement, il aurait peut-être dû les accompagner. D'après ce que lui dirent les autres, Yuuto s'était montré distrait. La stratégie était de faire sortir la Créature (elle était tellement folle qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'un Démon) pour qu'Akeno utilise ses pouvoirs pour l'achever mais Yuuto avait dû sans cesse se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Issei et Koneko qui l'accompagnaient à l'intérieur. Koneko avait été légèrement blessé par l'acide que l'Errant projetait et Yuuto lui-même avait failli se faire mordre parce qu'il avait trébuché.

Après que Rias ait eu achevé le monstre, elle avait demandé des explications à Yuuto et l'avait même giflé devant tout le monde pour le réveiller. Elle était vraiment inquiète. Yuuto s'était excusé et était partit, seul. Issei avait tenté de le rattraper mais Yuuto l'avait assez sèchement rabroué.

« Il était bizarre » dit Issei quand Hariel lui demanda de lui raconter. « Il disait que ça ne servait à rien que je me préoccupe pour lui parce que les Démons sont égoïstes par nature et à propos de sa raison d'être, de sa vengeance, d'Excalibur et autres conneries de ce genre. »

Hariel se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr, cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. Cette blessure que Yuuto…Isaiah avait au fond du cœur ne demandais qu'une seule chose pour se réveiller et c'était fait.

Devant l'incompréhension d'Issei, Rias se décida alors à raconter l'histoire de Yuuto : les pouvoirs de Épées Sacrées, leur faiblesse résidant dans le petit nombre de porteur et aussi le Projet scientifique visant à créer des porteurs artificiels qui avait échoué et donc Yuuto était le seul survivant.

Issei se souvint alors de la photo et la montra à Rias et Asia.

« Kiba pensait que l'épée sur cette photo était une Épée Sacrée » dit-il.

« Pas aussi puissante qu'Excalibur » dit Rias d'une voix pensive « mais il n'y pas de doute sur le sujet, c'est bien une Épée Sacrée »

« Tu peux les reconnaître rien qu'avec une photo Onee-san ? »

Rias hocha la tête, toujours plongée dans ces pensées.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, Kiba a commencé à agir bizarrement après avoir vu cette photo. »

« Dire qu'il y avait une Épée Sacrée si proche de toi… » remarqua Asia.

« Je me souviens maintenant ! » s'exclama Issei en désignant la petite fille. « J'ai été dans cette église un bon nombre de fois parce que la famille de ce type m'y invitait. »

« C'est donc pour cela… » dit Rias.

« Onee-sama ? »

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tous les Démons assigné à cette endroits avants nous ont été éliminés… »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hariel qui n'était pas au courent du tout.

« Mmm » approuva Rias. « Mais à moins que je n'aie tort… »

« Buchou ? » demanda Issei alors que la phrase de Rias restait en suspens.

« Désolée, désolée, ce n'est rien. »

Hariel savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Cependant, comme il était assez tard, il fut renvoyé chez lui pour se coucher. Vu comme Rias avait commencé à se déshabiller, nulle doute qu'elle avait l'intention de passer la nuit avec Issei et probablement qu'Asia allait faire la même chose.

0o0o0

L'orage grondait sur la ville. La silhouette de la vielle église se dressait sinistre ment au milieu de la clairière, la foudre qui l'éclairait par moment lui donnant un aspect encore plus inquiétant.

A l'intérieur, les deux silhouettes dissimulées par leurs capes blanches regardaient les dégâts faits par le temps au bâtiment.

« Cet endroit est vraiment tombé en ruine » dit la première, celle qui portait le long paquet dans son dos.

« J'ai entendu dire que Démon et un Ange Déchu étaient devenus fou ici » dit la seconde.

« En tout cas, ils sont en retard » repris la première.

Elle enleva sa capuche révélant ses cheveux courts et bleus avec une mèche verte sur le devant. C'était une jeune fille assez grande, au corps athlétique et qui dégageait une impression de rudesse.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment le bon endroit ? » demanda-t-elle à l'autre.

La seconde silhouette était aussi celle d'une jeune fille, plus petite et plus féminine avec des yeux roses.

« Impossible que je me sois trompé » dit-elle en sortant de sa capuche ses longs cheveux roux orangés coiffés en couettes. « J'ai vécue ici avec mes parents après tout. J'étais encore enfant mais je m'en souviens. »

Sans ces mains elle tenait une photo, une photo avec dessus une petite fille aux cheveux roux orangés et un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron, tous les deux assis devant une cheminée décoré d'une épée et d'un bouclier.

0o0o0

La pluie battait fort et trempait ses vêtements mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait également de l'eau qui goutait de ses cheveux jusque dans son cou et dans ses yeux. Il se fichait de tout. Non pas de tout. Une voix dans sa tête répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots.

 _Mais nous sommes amis, non ?_

 _Désolé Issei-kun,_ pensa Yuuto, _mais je n'ai jamais été destiné à vivre une vie heureuse, entouré d'amis. Je n'en ai pas le droit._

Soudain, un homme étrange émergea d'une ruelle adjacente. Il courrait et semblait paniqué. Il s'avança dans la lumière et s'effondra. A ses habits, Yuuto reconnu un prêtre.

« Salut ! » dit une voix. « Ça faisait longtemps ! Si ce n'est pas ce putain de Démon beau gosse ! »

Yuuto reconnu aussitôt la voix dérangé de Freed Sellzen, le prêtre défroqué auparavant au service de l'Ange Déchu Reynalle. Alors que celui-ci émergeait de la ruelle, Yuuto vit qu'il portait toujours son habit blanc recouvert d'un manteau sombre et il brandissant une épée au-dessus de sa tête en l'agitant comme pour faire coucou.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore ici » cracha Yuuto qui n'était, aujourd'hui, pas d'humeur à subir le babillage de l'Exorciste.

« Quelle touchante réunion ! J'en banderais presque ! »

Le cercle Gremory apparut aux pieds de Yuuto et matérialisa son épée.

« Malheureusement pour toi, je suis de mauvais humeur aujourd'hui » dit-il en l'empoignant et en se mettant en garde.

« Et ben, si ça c'est pas une coïncidence ! Je commençais justement à me fatiguer de tuer des prêtres ! »

Au moment où il dit ces mots, la lame dans sa main se mit à briller d'un éclat jaune orangé.

« Cette lueur » balbutia Yuuto. « Cet aura… Impossible ! »

« Bingo ! » s'exclama Freed. « Dis, tu me laisserais pas faire une petite expérience pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour l'autre fois ? Découvrons ensemble qui est le plus fort ! Ton épée maudite merdique ou cette Épée Sacrée, Excalibur ! »

Ce n'était pas une chose à dire, pas ce soir. Enragé, Yuuto se précipita avec toute sa vitesse sur Freed mais celui-ci para le coup. Leurs épées se croisèrent et tous les deux firent pressions dans le but de forcer l'autre à abandonner.

« Ton joli minois fait peine à voir. On dirait vraiment qu'il a été fait pour être la proie d'Excalibur »

« Ferme-la ! » s'exclama Yuuto en parvenant à repousser le prêtre.

Ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, il en appela au pouvoir d'Holy Eraser. Même à distance, cette épée demeurait efficace et de longs filaments noirs émergèrent de la lame pour tenter d'immobiliser l'Épée Sacrée mais ils se brisèrent sans même l'immobiliser une seconde.

« Désolé, ça marchera pas ! » se moqua Freed.

« Je testais seulement ton épée » dit Yuuto. « Je devais savoir si elle était réelle. Maintenant que je le sais, je n'hésiterais pas à vous briser, toi et ton épée ! »

À nouveau il se jeta sur lui et balança son épée sur son adversaire plus qu'il ne portait des coups maîtrisés comme son maître lui avait appris. Mais la lame sacrée le toucha au bras et il s'effondra. Une fumée noire émergeant de la blessure.

« T'es pas au courent ? » demanda Freed. « Cette épée a été créé dans le seul but de tuer des Démons merdiques comme toi »

« Je le sais bien, comment je pourrais l'oublier ! »

Avec un mouvement circulaire de sa jambe, il fit tomber Freed en arrière qui le traita de tricheur.

« Je suis un Démon, non ? » lui lança Yuuto en se jetant sur lui.

Freed roula sur lui-même et parvint à se relever et à se mettre dans le dos de son jeune adversaire.

« Bien joué » haleta-t-il en se remettant en garde.

Un étrange cercle vert apparut alors près de l'oreille de Freed au moment où Yuuto l'attaquait à nouveau.

« Désolé » dit-il en évitant le Cavalier, « quelqu'un m'appelle ! A la prochaine alors ! »

Comme la dernière fois, il sortit une sorte de grenade de sa poche et la lança au sol. Quand la lumière se dissipa, il avait disparu en laissant Yuuto seul sous la pluie. Mais il s'en fichait.

0o0o0

Le lendemain, Issei se réveilla avec le corps lourd. C'était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas fait de cauchemars. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et son regard tomba sur le corps nue et endormi de Rias d'un côté et le corps tout aussi nue et tout aussi endormis d'Asia de l'autre.

C'est à ce moment-là que deux choses arrivèrent simultanément. Tout d'abord Issei se mit à crier comme un damné et ensuite la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Hariel qui se précipita dans la chambre en criant « Onii-chan, Onee-sama ! » et s'arrêta devant le spectacle.

« Bonjour Issei, Bonjour Hariel » dit Rias d'une voix parfaitement calme mais un peu endormis.

« Bonjour, Onee-sama. Oh ! Je vois qu'Asia-onee-chan est resté dormir aussi. »

« B…bonjour » dit Asia en tirant la couverture sur elle pour cacher sa poitrine à Hariel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Asia, il n'y a rien qu'il n'ait déjà vu » dit Rias en se redressant. « C'est lui qui a aidé Akeno à te changer juste après ta résurrection. »

Mais cela ne rassura pas la jeune fille pour autant qui garda la couverture contre elle.

« C'est exact » soupira Hariel. « Rien que je n'ai déjà vu. D'ailleurs, Onii-chan, je pense que tu devrais dormir nu, ce serait mieux. A moins que tu ais peur que l'on puisse voir une certaine…raideur matinale. »

A ce moment-là, Issei sortit de son état de choc et se mit à se recroqueviller à la tête du lit.

« Mais qu-quququ-qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » demanda Asia alors qu'elle et Rias étaient tournées vers lui. « Tu t'es endormis avec nous la nuit dernière »

« Quelle honte de s'endormir alors qu'on a deux jeunes filles nus dans son lit Onii-chan » dit Hariel en grimpant sur le matelas et en se mettant en face de lui.

« Tu exagère Hariel, c'était très reposant » lui dit Rias avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Issei. « Nous avons décidé de prendre chacune un de tes bras comme oreiller. »

« C'est ça ! » approuva Asia avant de s'exclamer. « Mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Je dois aller faire le petit déjeuner ! »

« Oui, au départ c'était aussi pour cela que j'étais venu » dit Hariel, « Asia-onee-chan avait promis de m'apprendre. »

Il se leva du lit puis y revient.

« Au fait, Onii-chan »

« Oui ? » demanda Issei encore un peu paniqué.

« Si jamais tu te réveilles à nouveau au milieu de deux filles nues, je te conseille d'en profiter »

« Hariel ! »

« D'en profiter ? » demanda Issei.

Hariel sourit et sa main plongea dans la chaire élastique de la poitrine de sa tante.

« Ha…Hariel » gémit-elle alors qu'Asia se couvrait le visage qui était d'un beau carmin.

« Ohhhhhhh ! » s'exclama Issei, les yeux exorbités.

« Sache que si les hommes aiment toucher les poitrines, les femmes aussi aiment qu'on leur touche la poitrine, mais de façon correcte. »

« Hari…el…sssstop » gémit Rias qui était toute rouge.

De son côté, Asia avait aussi le visage cramoisie et écarquillait les yeux en essayant en même temps de se cacher le visage dans les mains.

« J'écouterai tous vos conseils avec attention, Hariel-sensei ! »

« Ne lui enseigne pas ce genre de chose ! » s'exclama Rias, totalement paniquée.

0o0o0

Le calme revenu dans sa chambre et les trois autres partis, Issei se coucha sur son lit en soupirant.

 _Si je fais des choses à Asia, Buchou sera fâchée…,_ pensa-t-il, _mais si je fais des choses à Buchou c'est Asia qui m'en voudra._

« Je suis totalement coincé ! » s'écria-t-il à voix haute. « Oui, j'ai vu les seins de Buchou, je les aie même touchés, mais au-delà de ça tout semble être à des années-lumière ! J'ai vraiment la poisse !

 _« Hey, Aibo ! »_ dit alors une voix dans sa tête. « _Désolé de t'interrompre dans tes pensées. »_

Issei chercha de droite à gauche mais ne vit personne

« _Tu as oublié ma voix, Aibo ?_ »

C'est à ce moment qu'Issei vit le dos de sa main gauche ou brillait un ovale vert.

« Ddraig ? »

« _Tu n'arrêtes jamais de penser aux femmes, hein ? »_

« Ta gueule ! C'est juste ce stade de ma vie qui veut ça ! C'est toi qui t'es incrusté en moi ! »

« _Arrête de te plaindre ! Je suis venu te mettre en garde. »_

« Me mettre en garde ? Contre quoi ? »

« _J'ai ressenti une grande puissance autour de toi récemment. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me reposer. »_

« Ouais, Buchou traîne pas mal avec moi ces temps-ci…sans compter Hariel-chan »

« _Si cette puissance venait de l'un des amis, je n'en aurait rien à faire. »_

« Alors tu veux dire que c'est un ennemi ? »

« _Je te dis juste d'être prudent. On ne sait jamais quand le Blanc pourrait attaquer. »_

« Le Blanc ? Je le rappelle que tu en avais parlé avant… »

« _Le Dragon Blanc, appelé aussi le Dragon Fuyant. »_

« Fuyant ? »

 _« Ne te fie pas à son surnom, cela veut seulement dire qu'il est insaisissable. Parmi les initiés, nous sommes connus comme les « Deux Dragons Célestes » mais on ne s'est jamais bien entendu. Les hôtes des Dragons Célestes sont destinés à se battre l'un contre l'autre. »_

« Les hôtes ? Tu veux dire que dehors il y a un type avec un Sacred Gear comme le mien ? »

« _En effet »_

« Et je devrais le combattre dans le futur ? »

« _C'est exact »_

« D'abord tu t'incruste dans mon corps et maintenant _ça_? »

« _Tu as obtenu les pouvoirs d'un Dragon en contrepartie non ?_ »

« C'est pas comme si je pouvais oublier » dit Issei avec un renflement dédaigneux. « Je n'aurai pas pu sauver Buchou sans ça. Mais tu sais quoi Ddraig ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose. »

« _Quoi donc ?_ »

« Écoute-moi bien » s'exclama Issei après s'être éclairci la gorge. « Je veux devenir un Démon de haut rang et devenir le Roi du Harem ! J'aurais un nombre incalculable de filles à mon service et je créerai ma propre brigade de chaudasses ! C'est mon plus grand rêve ! »

Le rire du dragon interrompit alors Issei dans son fantasme.

« _C'est la première fois que je vois un hôte avec un rêve comme celui-là ! »_

« Est-ce que ça me rend étrange ? »

« _Peu importe, c'est largement faisable. Le pouvoir des Dragons subjuguent et ensorcellent les gens alentours. Bien que certains les considèrent comme repoussant, beaucoup de femmes sont charmées et attirées par eux. »_

« Sérieux ? » s'exclama Issei.

« _Bien sûr. Mes hôtes ont toujours été entourés de filles. »_

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un Sacred Gear aussi super ! » dit Issei les larmes aux yeux.

 _« Tu parles d'un changement d'opinion »_

« C'est décidé ! Mon but pour l'avenir sera de conquérir les seins de Buchou ! Merci de ton aide ! »

« _Tu vas les peloter ? »_ demanda le Dragon après un moment.

« Non » dit Issei d'un air totalement sérieux. « Je vais les sucer. »

« _Je vais donc aider un mec à s'allaiter, hein ?_ » soupira Ddraig. « _Je me demande quand est ce que je suis tombé si bas…et bien je suppose que je suis embarqué dans quelque chose d'amusant. Mais n'oublie pas mon avertissement. »_

« La grande…puissance ? »

Mais Ddraig ne répondit pas.

0o0o0

Sona Sitri et Shinra Tsubaki se rendaient à pied au Lycée. Plongée dans son livre, la Présidente des Élèves ne vit pas tout de suite les deux jeunes filles en capes blanches. Cependant, Tsubaki les vit et prévint son Roi qui leva les yeux vers elles. Son regard se posa plus particulièrement sur l'étrange et long paquet que portait la plus grande.

« Une Épée Sacrée… » murmura-t-elle.

0o0o0

Après les cours, Issei et Asia se rendirent à l'ancien bâtiment dont le nettoyage avait été terminé. Malgré l'aspect toujours vieillot, l'intérieur était très propre et presque même brillant. Certains meubles qui encombraient le couloir avaient été enlevés et, pour la première fois, Asia remarqua une porte qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue.

Elle était manifestement condamnée, les deux poignées étaient attachées entre elle par des chaînes avec un gros cadenas et des bandes jaunes de sécurités avaient été collés en travers.

« Cette salle a toujours été fermée » dit Issei quand Asia lui posa la question. « On l'appelle la « Salle Interdite ». »

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la salle du club où Rias, Hariel et Koneko les attendaient.

« Maintenant que le bâtiment est impeccable, nous pouvons de nouveau l'utiliser » dit la présidente assise sur l'un des canapés.

« Attendez…ou est Kiba ? » demanda Issei.

« Yuuto-senpai s'est absenté de l'école. » dit Koneko qui buvait une canette de jus de fruit.

« Il a fait ça ? » s'exclama Asia.

« Buchou, est ce que ça aurai un rapport avec notre discussion d'hier ? » demanda Issei.

Rias ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

« Répondez-moi Buchou, s'il vous plaît. Qu'est ce qui Kiba à avoir avec les Épées Sacrées ? »

Comme elle tardait à répondre, ce fut Hariel qui parla.

« Elle t'as dit hier que Yuuto était un survivant du projet Épée Sacrée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« S'il y avait bien plus d'enfants conditionnés et compatibles avec Excalibur, c'est parce qu'il existe sept épées connues comme étant l'Épée Sacrée Excalibur. »

« Sept ? » demanda Issei.

« La lame originelle a été brisée durant une bataille il y a longtemps » continua Rias. « L'Église a récupéré ses restes et a utilisé l'alchimie pour fabriquer sept nouvelles épées. »

« Est-ce que ça signifie que Kiba peut les utiliser ? »

« Yuuto ainsi que les autres « sujets » du test, ont échoués au test de compatibilité avec les Excaliburs. L'expérience a été un échec. »

« Un échec ? » demanda Asia qui commençait à comprendre ou cela allait mener.

« Oui » répondit Hariel. « En conséquence, le chef des expérimentations à décider de…de disposer de tous les sujets. »

« Quand…quand tu dis disposer… ? » demanda Issei.

« Il était quasiment mort » dit Rias les yeux dans me vide, comme si elle était de nouveau dans cette forêt recouverte de neige où elle l'avait trouvée. « Cependant, il a été le seul à survivre et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, la vengeance. C'est cette forte détermination qui m'a poussé à le changer en Démon. »

« C'est pour ça que quand il a vu la photo… » murmura Issei comme pour lui-même.

« Nous n'aurons qu'à garder un œil sur lui » dit Rias avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Hariel soupira. Il savait que cela ne serait pas aussi simple.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Akeno rentra dans la salle accompagnée de Sona et Tsubaki. Rias était étonnée de sa visite et encore plus quand Sona lui demanda de l'accompagner chez elle pour une importante discussion. Il semblait qu'elle craignait qu'ici on puisse interférer. Rias regarda Akeno et accepta. Au moment où elles allaient partir, Hariel s'imposa aussi. Sona n'y vit pas d'objection.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq nus dans le somptueux bain de vapeur aux allures de cathédrale gothique se Sona. Ce n'est que fois entourés par la brume chaude que la jeune fille se décida à parler.

« Ce matin, j'ai été contactée par deux envoyés de l'Église. »

« Contactée » s'exclama Akeno dont la jovialité avait été remplacée par un plus grand sérieux.

« Je ne avais pas vu dans cette ville depuis un moment » remarqua Rias d'une voix inquiète.

« Ont-ils donné le but de leur visite ? » demanda Hariel.

Il avait beau être un garçon, aucune des jeunes filles ne semblaient gênées par sa propre nudité. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop jeune…ou alors parce que c'était des Démones.

« Il m'a demandé de transmettre un message à Rias. »

« Des envoyés de l'Église veulent rencontrer un Démon ? » s'exclama la principale concernée. « Tu te moque de moi ! »

Mais il semblait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas bon » soupira l'Héritière Gremory. « Que leur as-tu répondu ? »

« J'ai acceptée » dit Sona en essuyant des lunettes pleines de vapeurs d'eau. « Demain après les cours, ils viendront au local du club. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Rias.

« Cependant il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète » repris l'Héritière Sitri avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Ces deux envoyés avaient une Épée Sacrée avec eux » continua Tsubaki.

« Des envoyés avec une Épée Sacrée ? » s'exclama Rias qui comprenait à présent la gravité de la situation.

Ses yeux se mirent à regarder dans le vide et elle se mit à caresser pensivement son menton.

« Dans cette ville ? » murmura-t-elle. « Peut-être sont-ils affiliés à l'église de cette ville… »

L'image deux enfants assis devant une cheminée traversa son esprit.

« Impossible que ce soit… »

0o0o0

C'est au moment où Issei et Asia arrivèrent près de la maison qu'ils le s'étirent. Une impression bizarre, un peu effrayante et qui faisait se tordre leurs entrailles d'angoisse.

« J'ai des frissons » murmura Asia.

« Ouais, moi aussi » répondit Issei. « J'ai déjà eu cette sensation avant. »

« Quand cela ? »

« Quand je t'ai rencontrée et que je suis allée dans cette église… et aussi. »

C'était la même sensation qu'il ait eu en rencontrant Freed après que celui-ci ai charcuté les occupants d'une maison.

« Ka-san ! » s'exclama-t-il.

0o0o0

« Désolé Sona ! » s'exclama Rias en se relevant précipitamment. « Il nous faut rentrer tout de suite. Issei et Asia sont en danger ! »

0o0o0

Issei se précipita dans sa maison en défonçant presque la porte. Il alla si vite et il faisait si sombre dans le hall qu'il trébucha.

« Ka-san ! » s'exclama-t-il en se relevant et en courant en direction de la seule lumière qu'il voyait, celle du salon.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis un sadique n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi que vous me haïssez de m'être arrêté là 😈. Et encore, j'avais prévu d'arrêter avant, quand les deux envoyées sont dans l'église. Mais je me suis dit que c'était pas assez alors j'ai continué jusque-là.

Juste pour info pour ceux qui ne connaissance pas trop le nom de l'amant de Leslie est espagnol donc il se prononce (environ) « rhaimé »…bons quelque chose dans le genre. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, en espagnole, la lettre J se prononce comme le son R mais plus guttural, comme un raclement de gorge. Il i a aussi le fait que toutes les lettres se prononces et que le « e » se prononce « é ».

Pour le terrain de Gryffondor, j'ai dit qu'il faisait trois fois la taille de la Tanzanie qui fait près de 900 000 km². Le terrain fais donc 2 700 000 km², sois un peu moins d'1/3 de la surface des Etats Unis.

J'espère que les connaisseurs ont remarqué l'allusion à Sangoku de Dragon Ball quand j'ai parlé de l'habitude qu'avait le héros du la ha préféré d'Issei, Drag So Ball, de vérifier le sexe des gens en leur tatant le paquet ? C'était juste la minute nostalgie 😁.

Bref, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, que ce soit l'histoire de DxD ou les premières allusions au monde sorcier.

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines et gros bisous !


	26. Chapitre 25 : Hubris

Vocabulaire :

\- Gouman : fierté, arrogance, orgueil.

\- Kozou : gamin

\- Sugei : super, cool,…

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 25 : Hubris /Gouman

.

Issei se précipita vers la lumière en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à sa mère. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce qu'il vit en entrant.

« Et là, c'est quand il a déchiré son maillot à la piscine ! » dit sa mère aux deux jeunes filles en capes blanche qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Maman ? » demanda le jeune garçon.

« Ah ! Issei, tu es de retour ! Pourquoi sembles-tu si choqué ? »

Mais Issei restait sur ses gardes. Il sentait que le malaise qui les étreignait Asia et lui venait des deux jeunes filles inconnues assises dans le canapé en face de sa mère.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Issei-kun » dit l'une d'elle, celle qui avait de longs cheveux orangés et des yeux roses. « Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est moi ! »

« Euh… » Issei en faisant un effort de mémoire.

« Regarde ! C'est cette fille ! » dit sa mère en lui montrant l'album photo qu'elle tenait. « Shido Irina-chan »

« Hein ! » s'exclama Issei en reconnaissant la photo qui avait secoué Kiba quelques temps plus tôt. « Mais… ! »

« C'était vraiment un garçon manqué à l'époque, mais maintenant, elle est le total opposé » rajouta Mme Hyoudou. « Je ne l'avais presque pas reconnue. »

« Sérieux ? » demanda Issei. « Je pensais vraiment que c'était un garçon ! »

« C'est vraiment méchant tu sais » dit sa mère sur un ton de reproche.

« Mais non enfin, je… » voulut se défendre le jeune garçon.

« Je peux le comprendre » l'interrompit Irina. « J'avais vraiment l'air d'un garçon à cette époque. »

« Euh…je…désolé » s'excusant Issei, véritablement gêné.

« Mais il semblerait que beaucoup de choses de soient passés depuis qu'on a été séparés »

Alors que jusque là son ton avait été léger, elle avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton grave, presque sérieux.

« Vraiment » ajouta-t-elle, « on ne peut pas vraiment dire comment les gens vont évoluer ! »

Le regard d'Issei passa d'Irina à l'autre fille qui le regardait. Ses yeux exprimaient quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui le faisait frémir, comme si elle avait pleinement conscience de leur vraie nature.

Les deux jeunes filles ne restèrent pas longtemps. Mme Hyoudou ainsi qu'Issei et Asia les raccompagnèrent à la porte mais aucune des deux ne fit d'allusions. Et pourtant Issei, savait. Il savait qu'elles savaient.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Issei et Asia s'étaient rassemblé dans la chambre de celui-ci pour discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, que Rias était arrivée, affolée qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Soulagée, elle les avait serrés dans ses bras en leur promettant qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais dans une telle situation et Issei lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« …mais ils semblaient savoir que nous étions des Démons » conclut-il.

« Et bien, je suppose que ça ira pour cette fois » soupira Rias. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles sont venus, mais je vais les rencontrer demain de toute façon. »

« Demain ? » s'exclama Issei.

0o0o0

Issei soupira en regardant distraitement le bouchon phosphorescent flotter à la surface de l'eau sombre.

 _Je ne peux pas croire que mon amie d'enfance fasse partie de l'Église,_ se dit-il. _Je suis inquiet pour demain._

« Qu'y a-t-il, Akuma-kun ? » demanda l'homme à côté de lui.

C'était un homme mûr, d'environ trente ans peut-être. Il avait des cheveux sombres avec une frange blonde accompagné d'une barbiche noire et des yeux violets. Il était vêtue d'un yukata vert grisé avec par-dessus un manteau large d'un vert moins soutenu.

C'était le client d'Issei, son premier client, celui qu'il avait réussit à satisfaire le soir où Yuuto avait manqué les faire tuer. Il constituait pour Issei le premier pas vers son rêve de devenir le Roi du Harem. Il était donc content qu'il avait nouveau fait appel à lui, même si ce n'était que pour une partie de pêche nocturne.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama Issei qui, sortit de sa rêverie, se rendit compte qu'il était assez impoli de se dissiper comme cela pendant le travail. « Je pensais à certaines choses. »

« Un Démon ne devrait pas sembler si sombre » remarqua l'homme avec un sourire. « Les problèmes de la vie ont tendance à se résoudre d'eux-mêmes. Il n'y a rien de bon à s'inquiéter de toutes les petites choses autour de nous. »

« Ah ? » demanda Issei.

« Oh ! Akuma-kun ! Tu as une touche ! » s'exclama l'homme alors que la canne d'Issei frémissait.

« Olah ! » s'exclama la Démon en tirant.

0o0o0

Le soleil se couchait quand les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans le local du Club de Recherches Occultes.

Contrairement à Issei, Hariel reconnu immédiatement en Irina la petite fille de la photo. Il se tenait en retrait alors que sa tante était assise dans l'un des canapés du petit salon, ses serviteurs debout derrière elle et les deux envoyées de l'Église, assise sur le canapé en face d'elle. Yuuto était toujours absent et pour une fois, Hariel se dit que c'était pour le mieux.

« Nous apprécions votre coopération » dit celle aux cheveux bleus. « Je suis Xenovia. »

« Et je suis Shido Irina »

« Pour qu'elle raison des servantes de Dieu voudraient-elles rencontrer un Démon ? » demanda Ris d'un ton calme.

Elle était impériale, le dos droit, les jambes croisés de même que ses bras. Il était impossible de discerner sa nervosité.

« Bien qu'il nous en reste une à trouver, » répondit Irina. « Six des fragments d'Excalibur étaient gardés par trois divisions de l'Église. Trois d'entre eux ont été volés par des Anges Déchus. »

« Volés ? » s'exclama Issei alors que tous les autres à l'exception de Rias, montraient une expression choquée.

« Celles que nous avons ici sont l'Épée Sacrée de la Destruction, Excalibur Destruction… » commença Xenovia en montrant le long paquet qui l'accompagnait partout.

« ...Et mon Épée Sacrée du Mimétisme, Excalibur Mimic » rajouta Irina.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste qui découvrit son bras. Sur son biceps, à la base du long gant noir qu'elle portait, on pouvait voir un petit brassard de corde tressés.

Excalibur Mimic pouvait prendre n'importe qu'elle forme que ce soit une arme ou une simple décoration comme ici. Les légendes disaient qu'il lui était également possible de se transformer en être vivant.

L'autre Excalibur, Excalibur Destruction, portait bien son nom car elle avait la capacité de relâcher des vagues d'énergie destructrice pure pouvant annihiler tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle, vivant ou non.

« Et donc, que voulez-vous ? » demanda Rias.

« Ce problème est entre nous et les Anges Déchus » répondit Xenovia. « On ne peut pas se permettre de faire affaire avec les Démons de cette ville. »

Hariel renifla avec mépris.

« Tu es affreusement condescendante » dit Rias qui devait avoir le même avis que son neveu sur la jeune fille. « Vous pensiez que nous nous étions alliés aux Anges Déchus afin de voler les Épées Sacrées ? »

« Les Démons méprisent les Épées Sacrées » dit Xenovia d'un ton égal. « Vous êtes au même rang que les Anges Déchus. »

Hariel plissa les yeux. La voilà ! La supériorité des Religieux. Plus encore que les Anges, les humains qui les vénéraient, méprisaient les autres races et se croyaient supérieur à elles. Les deux jeunes filles avaient beau se trouver dans un territoire qui ne leur appartenait pas et demander une faveur, elles agissaient comme si c'étaient eux, les Démons, à qui elles faisaient une faveur.

Mais sa colère n'était rien comparée à celle de sa tante dont les yeux se mirent instantanément à briller d'une lueur rouge.

 _Buchou est en colère,_ frissonna Issei.

« Si nous le devons » continua Xenovia, « nous vous détruirons complètement. Même si vous êtes là sœur d'un Satan. »

Hariel n'était pas sur de savoir si la jeune fille était téméraire ou tout simplement stupide. Avait-elle seulement remarqué leur pouvoir ?

« Vu que vous en savez déjà autant, » répondit Rias d'une voix calme, « laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Je ne m'associerai _jamais_ avec des Anges Déchus. Au nom des Gremory, je jure que je ne ferai rien pouvant humilier les Satans. »

« Je suis ravi d'entendre ça » répondit Xenovia avec un petit sourire.

C'était la première fois que les Démons la voyaient sourire même si celui-ci était légèrement méprisant.

« C'est exactement ce que le quartier général souhaitait » continua-t-elle. « J'étais sûr que la sœur d'un Satan ne serait pas aussi idiote. »

« Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir que je ne m'associerai pas à vous ou à votre Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Rias.

Hariel sentit son cœur se serrer à ses derniers mots. Il regarda Asia quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux. L'ignorance était une bénédiction. Surtout pour elle.

« Bien sûr » répondit Xenovia. « Nous voudrions simplement que vous n'interveniez pas dans ce conflit. »

« Bien comprit » répondit Rias en hochant la tête.

« Merci de nous avoir reçu » dit Xenovia alors qu'elle et Irina se relevaient.

« Vous ne restez pas prendre le thé ? » proposa Rias.

« Je suis désolé » dit Xenovia, « Mais nous ne pouvons pas pactiser avec les Démons. Veuillez nous excuser.

Alors qu'elles partaient Xenovia s'arrêta et se retourna vers Asia.

« Je me demandais depuis le moment où j'ai visité la maison de Hyoudou Issei » dit-elle. « Es-tu Asia Argento ? »

« Oui » répondit celle-ci d'une voix étonnée.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir une sorcière ici »

La respiration d'Hariel se bloqua sous l'insulte, puisque dans la bouche de la Religieuse c'en était bien une, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'Asia ressentait.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Irina. « Tu es cette ex-nonne qui est devenu une sorcière ? J'avais entendu que tu avais été exilée parce que tu pouvais même soigner les Démons et les Anges Déchus, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu deviendrais un Démon. »

Asia tremblait sous ces mots. Elle avait les yeux baissés et n'osaient pas les relever. Même si elle était heureuse d'avoir été transformé en Démons pour être auprès d'Issei, le traumatisme de son excommunication était encore très présent en elle et, tout au fond de son cœur, elle craignait d'avoir en quelque sorte trahit Dieu qu'elle adorait encore.

« Je…je… » balbutia-t-elle en tirant nerveusement les bords de sa jupe.

« Asia… » murmura Issei.

« De penser qu'une Sainte est devenu un Démon, personne n'est parfait je suppose » dit Xenovia.

« Hé ! » s'exclama Issei. « Fermez-la toute les deux ! »

Il voulait se précipiter vers elles mais il fut retenu par Koneko.

« Issei-senpai » lui murmura la jeune fille.

 _Je sais,_ se morigéna Issei intérieurement, _je sais que je ne dois pas faire une scène avec ces deux là maintenant._ _Mais quand même…_

« Tu crois toujours en notre Dieu ? » demanda Xenovia.

« Allons ! » dit Irina, « C'est un Démon. »

« Quand bien même » repris l'autre « Certains blasphémateurs ressentent _un peu_ de culpabilité et gardent _un peu_ de leur foi. Je peux le sentir venant d'elle. »

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda Irina. « Hey ! Asia-san, tu crois toujours au Seigneur malgré que tu sois un Démons ? »

« Je ne peux juste pas l'abandonner » répondit Asia alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « J'ai cru en lui toute ma vie. »

« Dans ce cas, laisse-nous te tuer maintenant. »

Hariel manqua grogner tellement il était en colère contre les deux jeunes filles.

« Peu importe les pêchés que tu as commis, Dieu te pardonnera toujours. Je vais donc te punir, au nom de Dieu. »

Issei allait à nouveau tenter de se jeter sur elle, mais fut à nouveau retenu par Koneko qui dut cette fois le prendre à bras le corps. Issei continuait à ce débattre quand il fut interrompu par Rias.

« Ça suffit » dit-elle d'une voix posée et ferme.

Elle se releva et se tourna vers les jeunes Religieuses.

« Si vous compter rabaisser ma servante… »

« Je ne la rabaisse pas » se défendit Xenovia. « C'est mon devoir en tant que femme de foi. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Hariel comprit. Il comprit le fléau qui gangrénait l'Église et cela le fit sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il fut interrompu par Issei qui avait réussit à se dégager des bras de Koneko et se tenait à présent entre Asia et Xenovia.

« Issei ! » s'exclama Rias.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! » le prévint Akeno.

Mais Issei ne les écoutait plus.

« Issei-san » murmura Asia.

« Vous venez de traiter Asia de sorcière ? »

« Je pense que ce terme lui correspond parfaitement » répondit Xenovia avec un air effronté.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » s'exclama Issei. « _Vous_ êtes ceux qui avaient commencé à l'appeler une Sainte. Asia était…toujours seule ! »

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes rageuses qu'il retenait à grand peine.

« Un Saint n'a besoin que de l'amour de Dieu » dit Xenovia. « Ce qui recherchent plus d'amour ou d'amitié ne méritent pas de faire partie de la sainteté. »

« Je croyais que Dieu étais partout » dit Hariel en se plaçant à côté d'Issei. « Se rapprocher des autres et vivre de l'amour qu'ils leur portent c'est aussi vivre de l'amour de Dieu, non ? »

Xenovia baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qui soutint son regard.

« L'amour de Dieu se trouve dans son service. Quiconque sert Dieu est assuré de son amour. »

« Tout cela me semble bien contradictoire. Mais après tout, la foi chrétienne à toujours été des plus illogiques et est capable de dire tout et son contraire pourvu qu'elle ait raison. »

« Hariel ! » s'exclama sa tante.

« Au diable la foi ! » l'interrompre Issei en s'adressant toujours à Xenovia. « Et au diable Dieu ! Vous n'êtes que des idiots pour ne pas comprendre la gentillesse d'Asia. »

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes pour Asia Argento ? » demanda Xenovia en regardant tour à tour Issei et Hariel.

« Sa famille ! Ses amis ! Ses alliés ! » s'exclama Issei alors que le plus jeune approuvait du regard. « Si vous faites quoi que ce soit à Asia, je n'aurais pas peur de vous combattre jusqu'au dernier ! »

« Oh ? » dit Xenovia d'une voix moqueuse. « Dois-je prendre ceci comme un défi envers toute l'Église ? Quelle déclaration effrontée de la part d'un si faible Démons. »

« Issei, arrête ! » lui ordonna Rias.

« Très bien » dis une voix dans leur dos. « Je serais ton opposant. »

Yuuto était adossé à la seconde porte de la pièce. Personne ne l'avait étendu entrer ou même perçu sa présence.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Xenovia.

« Ton senpai » répondit Yuuto avec des yeux froids.

Sans que Rias n'ai rien pu faire, les quatre belligérants se retrouvèrent dans la clairière à l'arrière du bâtiment. Xenovia et Irina étaient du côté et Issei et Yuuto de l'autre.

« Commençons » dit Xenovia alors qu'elle et Irina en levaient leurs capes.

Elles portaient en dessous des combinaisons de latex noir sans jambe et aux manches courtes avec des longs gants et cuissardes de la même matière. Les combinaisons étaient attachés par des sangles de la même matière et des attaches argentés tout comme la croix qu'elles portaient autour du cou.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? » demanda Akeno à son Roi qui se trouvait avec elle a l'écart, en compagnie des autres filles de la Suite et Hariel. « Devrait-on vraiment affronter des envoyés de l'Eglise de notre propre chef ? »

« C'est simplement un duel non officiel » répondit Rias.

« Exact ! » répondit Irina qui avait détaché le nœud qui enserrait son bras et le faisait tourner autour d'elle comme un ruban. « Si nos supérieurs apprenaient ça, on aurait des ennuis. »

La cordelette se contracta et se transforma un katana à la garde dorée et à la poignée entouré de cuir rouge.

Xenovia, elle, posa son épée devant elle et le tissus se défit tout seul, révélant une impressionnante arme à longue poignée, avec deux lames de haches de chaque côté en guise de garde et une longue lame qui se finissait non pas avec une mais avec trois pointes.

« On fera de notre mieux pour ne pas vous tuer » dit-elle en brandissant l'énorme lame.

L'apparition de ces deux épées provoqua une sorte de pulsation à l'intérieur du corps d'Hariel. Il s'était certes attendu à une réaction, après tout, il s'agissait d'Excalibur, mais pas à ce genre de réaction. Ce n'était pas de la peur, du dégoût, ni même un frisson. C'était comme si son âme lui hurlait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Yuuto, lui, laissa échapper un petit rire en les voyants.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demanda Xenovia en baissant légèrement sa garde.

« C'est juste que j'ai trouvé ce que je mourrais d'envie de détruire. »

En disant ces mots, des épées sortirent du sol tout autour de lui.

« Sword Birth » remarqua Xenovia sans s'émouvoir. « Je m'en souviens maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que l'un des sujets du Projet Épée Sacrée s'était échappé. »

« Hyoudou Issei ! » s'exclama Irina avec des yeux brillants.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir suivie la conversation entre Xenovia et son adversaire et était totalement concentré sur le sien.

« Quoi ? » demanda Issei, perturbé la l'attitude extravagante de son amie d'enfance.

« Je ne peux pas croire que mon plus vieil ami soit devenu un Démon durant mes années d'absence. Ah ! Quelle est cette destiné si cruelle qu'elle sépare deux êtres unis par l'amitié ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »

« Ne l'écoute pas Onii-chan » lui dit Hariel. « Les Religieux sont persuadés d'être le centre du monde et que tout ce qui arrive en bien ou en mal est de leur fait. »

« J'ai finalement été capable d'être compatible avec une Épée Sacrée » continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de l'interruption, « et j'ai même traversé les océans en pensant que je pourrais être utile ! Est-ce une autre épreuve de mon Seigneur ? Cependant, surpasser cela m'approchera d'un pas de plus vers lui !»

« Elle a pété un câble » dit Issei.

« Je te l'avais dit » Soupira Hariel. « Elle est persuadé que c'est sa faute si tu es devenu un Démon, pour éprouver sa foi. Complètement mégalo… »

« Viens Issei ! Laisse-moi utiliser Excalibur pour te punir de tes pêchés ! Amen ! »

Elle se précipita sur lui, épée en avant. Issei invocations son Sacred Gear et évita la jeune fille au dernier moment.

« C'était juste ! T'essais de me tuer ou quoi ? »

« Ah ! Alors que je rentre pour la première fois à la maison depuis longtemps, pourquoi dois-je tuer un vieil ami ? »

Complètement à l'ouest, Irina souriait et rougissait comme en extase.

« Oh ! Quelle cruelle ironie du sort ! »

« Issei ! » s'exclama Rias. « Assure-toi d'éviter les attaques frontales ! »

« C…Comprit ! »

[ _BOOST !_ ] s'exclama son artefact.

« Le Gantelet de l'Empereur-Dragon Écarlate, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua Xenovia qui regardait l'adversaire de son amie. « Ajouté à cela le Twilight Healing d'Argento et ton Sword Birth, je dois dire que vous avez rassemblé pas mal de Sacred Gear hérétiques. »

« Mon pouvoir est en partie né de mes anciens camarades » dit Yuuto en prenant la poignée de l'une de ses épées. « C'est même camarades qui ont laissé tant de haine et de regrets derrière eux, tandis qu'ils étaient massacrés ! »

Il se précipita vers Xenovia et se mit à croiser le fer avec elle.

« Je vais utiliser ce pouvoir pour détruit les Excaliburs _et_ leur porteurs ! »

Les passes d'armes n'en finissaient pas entre le Cavalier et son adversaire et les autres devaient regarder le combat sans pouvoir rien faire.

« Le simple fait de toucher une Épée Sacrée inflige de gros dommages aux Démons » remarqua Akeno. « Ils sont complètement dépassés. »

« Yuuto peut probablement se débrouiller seul grâce à sa vitesse » lui répondit Rias. « Mais Issei… »

Irina tenta à nouveau de porter un coup à son adversaire qui ne put l'éviter et se contenta de parer avec son artefact. Irina vit avec surprise son adversaire tomber en arrière mais sans avoir eu aucun dégât alors même qu'elle l'avait touché.

« Il semblerait que les Épées Sacrées ne puissent rien contre les écailles d'un dragon, Onee-san » dit Hariel.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi insolent, Issei-kun ! » cria Irina, visiblement vexée.

« On dirait que c'est le moment de le faire ! » s'exclama Issei. « Non ! Je ne serais pas satisfait tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait ! En fait, je perdrais si je ne le faisais pas ! »

[ _BOOST !_ ]

 _Shido Irina,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'un sourire pervers fleurissant sur son visage, _on dirait que ton corps s'est bien développé aux bons endroits. Maintenant permet-moi de te montrer mon respect pour ça !_

« C…C'est quoi cette expression perverse sur ton visage ? » demanda Irina, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Fais attention » dit Koneko. « Issei-senpai peut faire disparaître les vêtements des femmes juste en les touchant. »

« Les vêtements ? » s'exclama Irina.

« Koneko-chan ! Pourquoi tu soutien l'ennemi ? »

« Parce que tu es avant tout l'ennemi de toutes les femmes » répondit immédiatement la jeune fille.

« Super réplique… » soupira Issei en baissant les bras.

« Quelle terrible attaque, Issei ! » s'exclama Irina. « Il n'y a pas que ton corps qui soit devenu celui d'un Démons. Ton cœur s'est aussi teinté d'un noir Démoniaque ! »

« Ah non » dit Hariel. « Il était déjà comme ça avant. »

« Ô Dieu ! S'il te plaît ! » se mit à prier Irina en ignorant le commentaire d'Hariel et en joignant les mains. « Puisses-tu ne pas pardonner ce pêcheur débauché ! »

De leur côté, Xenovia et Yuuto continuait à échanger des coups sans que jamais l'un ne touche l'autre. Yuuto planta son épée dans le sol et en prit deux autres qui se couvrirent, l'une de flammes et l'autre de glace. Il se mit à nouveau à attaquer Xenovia avec une ardeur plus grande encore.

« Amaï ! » s'exclama Xenovia en brisant les deux épées d'une simple taille de la sienne.

Elle planta ensuite sa lame dans le sol ce qui provoqua une explosion qui propulsa Yuuto au loin et fit trembler la terre tout autour ce qui jeta à la fois Irina et Issei au sol. Quand la fumée se dissipa, la jeune servante de Dieu était au centre d'un large cratère.

« Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir d'Excalibur Destruction ! » s'exclama Xenovia. « Elle porte bien son nom ! »

« Elle est aussi puissante malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'un septième de l'originale ? » murmura Yuuto pour lui-même. « Je suppose que toutes les détruire ne sera pas chose facile. »

« Kiba, tu… » dit Issei.

« Ah ! Cette Xenovia… » soupira Irina en se relevant et en époussetant son vêtement. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit s'en prendre au sol sans raisons ? »

Elle se pencha et ramassa son épée avant de se lettre en garde.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de conclure ce combat. »

Elle se jeta en avant en levant l'épée au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur son adversaire.

[ _BOOST !_ ] s'exclama une nouvelle fois l'artefact.

« Maintenant ! » cria Issei en ramenant le poing devant lui, la pierre verte du Gantelet face à son adversaire.

[ _EXPLOSION !]_

Des vagues d'énergie verte se mirent à tourbillonner autour de lui alors que ses ailes jaillissaient dans son dos.

« _Dress Break_ ! » s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur Irina qui l'évita.

« C'est obscène ! » cria la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai pas fini ! » s'exclama Issei en reprenant de l'élan et en sautant à nouveau sur la jeune fille.

Issei était vif mais Irina l'était peut-être tout autant et arrivait à chaque fois à esquiver la main baladeuse de son adversaire.

« Les mouvements d'Issei sont soudainement devenus plus subtils et réfléchis » remarqua Akeno.

« Je savais que son cerveau était dans son pantalon » dit Hariel en riant légèrement.

« Quel pervers » remarqua Koneko alors que Rias soupirait.

« Mais qu'est ce qui va pas avec toi ? » gémit Irina en continuant à fuir.

« Ne sous-estime pas ma perversion ! » s'exclama Issei en réapparaissant devant elle.

Il sauta sur elle mais elle réussit à se baisser. Emporté par son élan, ses mains touchèrent Asia et Koneko qui ne se trouvaient pas loin derrière, les marquant. Il tomba au sol et, dans un geste inconscient, claqua des doigts. Dans un bruit de déchirement et un cri, les vêtements des deux filles furent pulvérisés. Issei écarquilla les yeux et son nez se mit à saigner. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire mais c'était pas mal aussi.

« Merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama-t-il en se relevant. « Euh, non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le poing de Koneko l'avait envoyé valser plus loin.

« Sale pervers » dit la jeune fille quand sa victime retomba au sol.

« Je pense que tu viens de recevoir une punition divine » dit Irina après s'être accroupi à ses côtés et tout en le tapotant avec un baron pour voir s'il était encore en vie. « Alors apprends de ton erreur et arrête d'utiliser cette technique vulgaire. D'accord ? »

« Pas… » dit péniblement Issei en relevant difficilement la tête. « Pas…ques…tion. J'ai mis toute ma magie dans cette seule capacité. C'était soit ça, soit quelque chose qui me permettrait de voir à travers les vêtements des filles. Mais j'ai choisit celle-ci après mûrs réflexions. Plus…toujours plus…je continuerais de faire disparaître les vêtements des filles. Et puis…et puis… »

Il tremblait mais tentait de se relever.

« Et puis je me battrai jusqu'à jour où je pourrais les faire disparaître juste en le regardant ! »

Enfin, il était sur ses pieds, fièrement dressé devant Irina qui s'était elle aussi relevée pour s'éloigner de lui.

« C'est… _ça_ …ta raison de combattre ? » demanda Irina avec un air dégoûté sur le visage. « Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas net chez toi. »

« Les choses obscènes me donnent de la force ! » répondit Issei en se tournant vers elle. « L'obscénité est la justice ! »

A nouveau il se précipita vers elle et tenta de la toucher mais elle sauta en arrière, retomba sur ses pieds et fonça à son tour vers lui. Issei évita son coup d'épée et se recula.

« On dirait que je t'ai sous estimé » dit Irina d'une voix sérieuse. « Tu fais quelques bon mouvements. Mais… »

Étonné, Issei regarda son adversaire qui souriait. C'est alors qu'une forte douleur à l'estomac le mit à genoux. Il baissa les yeux et vit une longue entaille en travers de son ventre d'où s'échappait une sombre fumée noirâtre.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » balbutia Issei en portant la main à sa blessure.

« Ça l'a à peine effleuré ! » s'exclama Asia.

« C'est plus que suffisant » dit Hariel, les dents serrés.

« Tel est le pouvoir et les dégâts des Épées Sacrées » rajouta Rias.

« Ce n'est rien » dit Issei en se relevant avec difficulté.

[ _RESET !_ ] dit la voix métallique de Boosted Gear à la surprise d'Issei.

Sentant ses forces le lâcher tout d'un coup, il s'effondra à nouveau.

« C'est mauvais… » dit-il avec difficulté en tentant simplement de lever la tête. « Je ne peux pas bouger… »

A son bras, le Gantelet disparut.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Asia.

« Il a atteint la limite d'activation du Boosted Gear » dit Rias.

« On dirait que ce petit combat est terminé » dit Irina alors que son épée redevenait une cordelette nouée autour de son bras.

« On y peut rien » soupira Rias. « Shido Irina-san, j'admets ta victoire. »

De là où il était, Issei entendit parfaitement ce que venait de dire sa présidente et jura pour lui-même.

Mais de son côté, Yuuto ne s'admettait pas vaincu, loin de là. Utilisation son pouvoir il changea la forme de l'épée qu'il tenait, la transformant en un cimeterre de grande envergure.

« De mon Épée Démoniaque ou de ton Épée Sacrée, on va voir laquelle est la plus destructrice ! »

Il se précipita vers Xenovia mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

« Dommage » murmura-t-elle.

Elle contra Yuuto et lui en fonça l'un des côtes de sa gardes, celles en forme de lames de haches, dans le ventre. Yuuto se mit à cracher du sang et s'effondra, son épée disparaissant du même coup.

« Là variété d'épées que tu créés et ta vitesse sont ta force. » dit Xenovia. « Tu n'es pas suffisamment fort pour manier des épées lourdes correctement. Tu finis donc par ralentir en essayant de le faire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas comprit ça. »

« A…attends ! » souffla Yuuto dans un gargouillement alors que son adversaire s'éloignait.

« Utilise ta tête la prochaine fois que tu viens à moi si tu veux te faire appeler mon « senpai ». »

Elle s'éloigna encore et ramassa sa cape.

« Je pense qu'on en a fini ici. Ça te va, Rias Gremory ? »

« Oui, en effet » soupira celle-ci. « En tant que son maître, je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir achevé avec ton Épée Sacrée. »

« Dans ce cas » dit Xenovia en enfila sa cape. « Je vais vous croire sur parole. »

« Juste pour confirmer. Avez-vous pu découvrir qui sont les Anges Déchus qui ont volé les Épées Sacrées. »

« Le plan à été mis en œuvre par l'un des chef des Grigori, Kokabiel. »

« Grigori ? » demanda Issei.

« Une organisation d'Anges Déchus aussi appelés « Les Observateurs » » dit Hariel.

« Et vous comptez vous mesurer à l'un de leurs chefs par vous-même ? Vous souhaitez mourir ? »

« Je le moque d'y laisser la vie si je peux détruire les Épées Sacrées et empêcher les Anges Déchus de s'en servir » dit Xenovia.

« Nous savons ce à quoi nous avons à faire » rajouta Irina. « L'un d'entre nous a déjà été tué, un prêtre qui est venu dans cette ville avant nous pour enquêter. »

« Celui qui l'a tué… » souffla Yuuto qui avait encore du mal à se relever. «…était Freed Sellzen. »

« Freed ? » s'exclama Issei.

« Tu parle de cet Exorciste défroqué ? » demanda Rias.

« Je l'ai croisé sur la scène du crime. En effet, il portait une Épée Sacrée. »

« Un défroqué, hein ? » dit Xenovia. « Je comprends maintenant. »

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Yuuto.

« Merci de nous avoir transmis ces informations, mais tu devrais vraiment arrêter de fourrer ton nez dans nos affaires.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser » dit Xenovia en partant.

« Juste une dernière chose » dit Hariel en s'avançant.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils y a kozou ? »

« Je voulais juste vous dire de faire attention. Je ne parle pas de Kokabiel mais de quelque chose de plus dangereux encore, une chose commune à tous les Religieux que j'ai rencontré jusque là à l'exception d'Asia et auquel vous feriez mieux de ne pas succomber. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda Irina.

« L'hubris »

0o0o0

Assis avec Issei à la terrasse d'un café, Hariel buvait un milkshake à la banane alors qu'ils attendaient.

« Hyoudou, Potter-Gremory-sensei » dit une voix dans leur dos.

« Salut » dit Issei à Saji. « Désolé de t'avoir fait venir comme ça. »

Ils avaient rencontré le secrétaire du Conseil des Élèves un peu plus tôt dans la journée alors qu'il s'était mit à draguer Asia. Contrairement à son habitude, Issei ne s'était pas énervé. En fait, il était pensif depuis la veille, depuis que, malgré l'interdiction de Rias d'aller à la poursuite des Épées Sacrées, Yuuto était partie, toujours en quête de vengeance. Hariel savait qu'Issei était préoccupé parce que la décision du Cavalier donnait du souci à Rias mais il savait aussi qu'Issei, dont le cœur était à la bonne place (contrairement à son cerveau) s'en faisait aussi pour son ami, même si quelques mois auparavant, il le méprisait.

Son plan était farfelu. Aider Irina et Xenovia à trouver les Épées Sacrées et les détruire avant que Yuuto ne se fasse tuer relevait presque de l'impossible (en plus du fait que Rias-onee-sama allait leur tomber sur le poil quand elle l'apprendrait) mais il était clair que dans l'état d'esprit où se trouvait le Cavalier, il se ferait tuer avant même de les approcher.

Les craintes de Saji étaient plus…prosaïques.

« T'es complètement cinglé ! » s'exclama Saji.

« Je t'en supplie ! » dit Issei en s'inclinant.

« Mais va te faire foutre ! » cria Saji en se levant sous l'effet de la colère (ou de la peur ?).

Il se rassit bien vite en voyant que presque tous les clients du café s'étaient retournés vers lui. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient derrière une haie.

« Kaichou me ferait la peau simplement pour avoir fourré mon nez dans cette affaire d'Épées Sacrées, et tu me parle de les _détruire_ ? Elle va carrément me buter ! Rias-senpai est à la fois cruelle et gentille mais Kaichou est juste cruelle ! »

A nouveau, il se leva, bousculant sa chaise.

« Je refuse ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Mes tripes disent non et mon cerveau aussi ! »

« Koneko, rapporte ! » ordonna Hariel alors que Saji partait.

Celui-ci se sentit alors tiré par sa chemise. Issei regarda par-dessus le buisson et vit Koneko assise sur la table juste de l'autre côté, une grande glace aux fruits et à la chantilly devant elle.

« C'est bien Koneko » dit Hariel en la rejoignant avec son verre et en lui caressant la tête.

« Je suis pas un chien » dit la jeune fille avec une moue boudeuse.

Mais elle ne se déroba pas.

« Je savais que toi et senpai avaient en tête, Hariel-sama » dit-elle alors à l'attention d'Issei.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre assise à la même table, Koneko assise à côté de Saji pour empêcher celui-ci de s'enfuir.

« Tu veux…aider l'Église ? » demanda Koneko, dubitative.

« N'ont-ils pas parlé d'aller jusqu'à détruire les Épées Sacrées pour autant que les Anges Déchus ne les utilisent pas ? » répondit Issei.

« On dirait bien qu'ils sont préparés à retrouver les Épées Sacrées peu importe ce qu'il en coûte » remarqua la jeune fille. »

« Kiba veut détruire les Excaliburs et accomplir sa vengeance. Ces gens veulent empêcher les Excalibur de tomber entre des mains ennemies quitte à les détruire. Leurs motivations sont différentes mais le résultat est le même. Donc, tout ce que nous avons à faire et leur demander de collaborer. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire » dit Hariel après avoir bu une gorgée de son second milkshake à la banane. « Il est difficile de faire entendre raison aux Religieux. Surtout s'ils pensent qu'on les croit incapable de remplir correctement une mission confié par « Dieu ». C'est déjà dur de la part de leurs semblables alors de la part de Démons… »

« On peut tout de même tenter le coup. Si cela pouvait convaincre Kiba de coopérer avec nous, je ferais tout ce qui me passe par la tête, même les trucs les plus stupides. »

 _Surtout les trucs les plus stupides,_ soupira Hariel.

« Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux » dit-il à voix haute.

« D'abord, il nous faut retrouver ces deux-là » dit Koneko en se relevant. « Cela me peine de devoir faire ça en le cachant aux autres mais je m'en moque si c'est pour aider un ami. »

« De toute façon, je ferais en sorte de vous couvrir en disant que c'est moi qui vous ai entraîné » dit Hariel.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Saji. « Tu ferais ça ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Hariel avec un sourire innocent. « Tu ne craindre rien de Onee-san…mais pour ce qui est de Sona-san, je ne peux rien ».

C'est donc une Saji très déprimé qui suivit les trois Démons Gremory.

« Dites, pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous avez l'Invincible Tour, juste là, sans compter Hariel Gremory-sama et ses 666 sceaux. »

« 666 sceaux ? » demanda Issei.

« Oui » dit Hariel. « Comme pour ton pouvoir, le mien est bien trop grand pour être manipulé sans risque pour moi et pour les autres. C'est pour ça qu'il a été scellé 666 fois par ma mère à ma naissance. »

« Sugei… »

« En fait, d'après mes calculs, lors de la soirée de fiançailles de Rias-onee-sama, je suis devenu presque aussi puissant qu'Akeno. »

« Maji ! » s'exclama Saji.

« Et tu vas continuer à devenir plus puissant ? » demanda Issei.

« Je n'ai enlevé que 66 sceaux, donc, oui. »

Issei trébucha. Si après avoir enlevé seulement 66 sceaux il était aussi puissant qu'Akeno, qu'est ce que ce serait quand il les aurait tous enlevés.

« Et dans combien de temps pense tu deviendras plus puissante qu'elle ? »

« C'est déjà fait. J'en ai enlevé un dès le lendemain, et comme je deviens deux fois plus puissant à chaque sceaux enlevés… »

« Deux…deux fois plus puissants ? »

Hariel sourit et lui expliqua ce qu'était la Partition Exacte en Cascade qui avait été créé par sa mère pour lui et utilise également sur Issei. Il laissa cependant de côté le fait qu'il enlevait un sceau à peu près tout les deux jours depuis cette fameuse soirée de fiançailles. C'était rude mais il espérait en avoir enlevé une trentaine au total d'ici la fin juillet. Il aurait ainsi tout le mois d'août pour récupérer et maîtriser sa nouvelle puissance et il serait fin prêt pour Poudlard.

Cependant, il était inquiet. Cette histoire avec les Épées Sacrées et les Anges Déchus ne pouvaient pas arriver au plus mauvais moment. A cause de la haute fréquence d'ouverture des sceaux, ses pouvoirs étaient étatiques et il avait du mal à les maîtriser. Il espérait que ça irait tout de même sinon…

« Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi je dois vous accompagner » repris Saji en gémissant.

« Bah » répondit Issei en regardant tout autour de lui. « Plus on est de fou, plus on rit. « Cela dit, ça va être galère de trouver ces deux-là dans cette ville. Je veux dire, elles ne sont pas assez idiote pour déambuler en ville avec leurs capes blanches. »

En fait, si. Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe de Démon tomba sur les deux Religieuses en train de faire la quête à un coin de rue. Elles avaient non seulement leurs capes mais avaient également rabattue leurs capuches ce qui paraissait encore plus suspect aux yeux des gens.

D'abord réticentes à discuter, elles avaient été interrompus par les gargouillis de leur estomac. Hariel avait donc invité tout le monde dans un petit restaurent à service rapide en leur proposant de commander ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles avaient l'air de se régaler et bientôt les plats vides s'amoncelèrent devant elles.

 _J'ai l'impression d'être dans un manga_ , se dit Hariel, déconcerté par l'appétit des deux filles.

Bien évidemment, après le banquet étaient venus les remords.

« Ce repas à beau nous avoir aidé dans notre mission, cela ne change pas le fait que nous avons été sauvé par des Démons » dit Xenovia.

« Nous avons vendus nos âmes au Diable ! » s'exclama Irina en priant.

« Si ça peux vous rassurer » dit Hariel. « J'ai payé avec mes fonds personnels, c'est-à-dire l'argent que j'ai gagné avec mon travail humain. Donc c'est un peu comme si c'était les humains qui vous avez aidé, non ? »

« C'est atroce, nous avons profité de l'argent d'un enfant innocent, même si c'est un Démons » dit Xenovia.

« Soyez juste reconnaissante et fermez-la » dit Hariel en roulant des yeux.

« Hariel-sama » le rappela à l'ordre Koneko.

Hariel reniflard mais n'ajouta rien.

« Ô Seigneur ! » pria Irina. « Trouve le moyen de bénir ces Démons compatissants. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Hariel.

Mais il était trop tard. Déjà la migraine vrillait leur cerveau au point qu'Hariel se disait que se taper la tête contre la table ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de la bénédiction de Dieu ! » cria Issei en se tenant les tempes.

« Oh, je suis désolé » dit Irina. « J'ai tellement l'habitude de le faire vous savez… »

Au moins elle avait l'air sincère.

« Et donc ? Pourquoi êtes vous venu à nous ? » demanda Xenovia.

« Nous voulons vous aider à détruire les Excaliburs » répondit Issei de but en blanc.

Devant l'air incrédule des deux Religieuses, Issei et Hariel leur expliquèrent la situation.

« Je comprends » dit Xenovia quand les deux Démons eurent finis. « Je suppose que nous pouvons vous laisser vous occuper de l'une d'entre elles. »

Hariel retint une remarqua sarcastique alors qu'Issei remerciait la plus grande des deux Religieuses. De son côté, Saji était désespéré de devoir les accompagner plus loin dans cette aventure.

« Nous avons en face de nous l'un des chefs des Anges Déchus » expliqua Xenovia à voix basse à sa partenaire qui s'étonnait de sa soudaine décision d'inclure les Démons à leur mission. « Kokabiel sera dur à battre. Honnêtement, ce serait extrêmement difficile de récupérer les trois Épées Sacrées seules. »

« Je sais » répondit Irina. « Mais… »

« Il n'y a que 30% de chances que nous revenions saines et sauves. »

« Je pensais qu'on avait dit que c'était largement suffisant. C'est pas pourquoi on est venu de si loin ? »

« Oui. Les hauts gradés nous ont envoyés ici en sachant que nous étions prêtes à nous sacrifier. »

« Bien sûr, en tant que croyants, nous serions ravis d'offrir nos vies. »

Ayant finis leur conciliabule (que les Démons, grâce à leur ouïe surhumaine, avaient parfaitement entendu), les deux Religieuses acceptèrent de les accompagner à la recherche de Yuuto pour lui faire part de la proposition.

« Je vois » dit celui-ci une fois que le groupe l'ait trouvé.

On était déjà le soir et les derniers rayons du soleil faisaient des reflets d'or tout autour d'eux.

« Mais honnêtement » repris le Cavalier, « je ne suis pas très heureux de voir des Porteurs d'Excaliburs accepter de me laisser en détruire. »

« Tu as vraiment une grande gueule » dit Xenovia. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais quitté les Gremory. Cela fais de toi un Errant, non ? Donc cela ne dérangerait personne que je te tue maintenant. »

La poignée de son épée émergea de sa cape et Yuuto sourit.

« Tu peux toujours venir me chercher »

Alors qu'un cercle magique apparaissait dans sa paume, prêt à propulser une épée dans sa main, Issei s'interposa entre les deux belligérants.

« Nous sommes supposé collaborer ! Pas se battre entre nous ! »

« Yuuto ! » l'appela Hariel.

Celui-ci se tourna alors vers le jeune Démon qui était monté sur la margelle de la fontaine pour être à son niveau. Hariel le regarda dans les yeux avant de le gifler.

« Maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire des conneries et m'écouter ! Ce n'est pas en te jetant tête baissé vers le danger que tu vas pouvoir assouvir ta vengeance. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir affaire à Yuuto Kiba mais à cet enfant qui se moquait de perdre la vie quand il est arrivé au Domaine. Tu vaux plus que ça maintenant. Tu as été entraîné pour combattre et survivre. N'oublie jamais que cette vengeance, tu la dois à Rias-onee-sama qui t'as sauvé. Tu dois vivre pour elle et pas mourir bêtement en te laissant aller à la colère ! »

Hariel était tellement en colère qu'il tremblait. Yuuto le regardait, la joue rouge mais ne changea pas d'expressions. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il baissa mes bras et dissipa les cercles.

« Je crois que je comprends ta haine pour le Projet Épée Sacrée » dit finalement Xenovia. « Nous voyons également cet incident avec le plus haut degré de mépris. C'est pourquoi la personne en charge à été qualifié d'hérétique et a été exilée.

« Valper Galilei » dit Hariel.

« C'est cela » dit Irina. « Celui que l'on appelle « Archevêque Génocidaire ». »

« Valper… » murmura Yuuto. « C'est lui qui a tué mes amis… »

« Tu as dit qu'un prêtre errant faisait le sale boulot ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Freed » dit Issei.

« Il est courent que des alliances se forment entre des personnes exilées par l'Église. Il est possible que Valper soit impliqué dans tout ça. »

« Je n'ai donc plus de raison de refuser » dit Yuuto.

« Donc on est bon » dit Irina.

« On vous remboursera un de ces jours pour le repas, Hariel Gremory » dit Xenovia avant que les deux Religieuses ne partent.

« Issei-kun… » dit Yuuto une fois que les Démons furent seuls.

« Pas la peine de me remercier, tu m'as déjà tellement aid... »

« Vous devriez rester en dehors de tout ça » dit le Cavalier à la surprise des autres à l'exception de Saji qui espérait voir dans ces paroles une chance de s'en sortir sans plus s'immiscer dans une affaire qui ne le regardait pas. « C'est une affaire très personnelle. C'est _ma_ revanche. Je ne peux pas vous laisser être impliqués. »

« Mais nous sommes une famille ! » s'exclama Issei. « Nous sommes des compagnons, non ? »

« Tu ne trahiras pas ceux dont tu veux venger la mort en te faisant de nouveaux amis, Yuuto, tu le sais ça ? » dit Hariel comme celui-ci ne répondait pas.

« Oui » dit Yuuto. « Je sais…et c'est vrai que nous sommes amis, mais.. »

Issei ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je ne laisserais pas un ami aussi important que toi quitter le droit chemin. Et ce n'est pas que moi. Tu rendrais aussi triste Buchou. Tu veux vraiment lui faire de la peine ? »

« Rias-buchou » murmura Yuuto. « C'est à cause…grâce au Projet qu'on s'est rencontré. Jour après jours, on subissait des expérimentations et des tests. Et quand on échouait, on nous punissait. On nous a volé notre liberté. On n'était même pas traité comme des humains. Malgré tout, chacun de nous pensait que nous étions les élus de Dieu et que jour nous deviendrons spéciaux et on supportait tout. Mais aucun d'entre nu ne pouvait porter les Épées Sacrées. L'expérience fut un échec… »

Il avait du mal à continuer. Il se rappeler les hommes qui étaient venus pour les tuer. Il se rappeler avoir vu ses amis cracher du sang, se tordre sur le sol, tout en espérant toujours que le Seigneur viendrait les sauver. Comme il était le plus près de la porte, ses amis s'étaient jetés sur les hommes qui les tuaient pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Il se souvenait encore du froid glacial et des branches qui fouettaient son visage alors qu'il courrait pour sauver sa vie. Il avait mal, il avait froid mais il courrait encore et toujours pour échapper aux hommes qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Il avait fini par s'effondrer dans la neige, affaiblie par le froid et le poison. Il avait laissé les flocons recouvrir son corps et le cacher mais il sentait également sa vie lui échapper. La seule chose qui le faisait encore tenir c'était cette volonté que ses amis ne soient pas morts pour rien, cette volonté de vengeance. C'est alors qu'il avait vu Rias. Dans le clair de lune, cette magnifique silhouette lui avait fait penser à un Ange. Mais Ange elle n'était pas, elle était un Démon et la seule à pouvoir lui permettre d'un jour exercer sa vengeance. Elle lui avait fait promettre, non pas de mourir pour elle, mais de vivre pour elle et pour elle seule.

« Elle m'a réincarné en Démon et m'a fait entrer dans son Clan. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Mais si j'ai pu m'échapper, c'est uniquement grâce à mes amis. C'est pourquoi je dois rassembler tout leur haine dans mon Épée Démoniaque et l'utiliser pour détruire Excalibur. En tant qu'unique survivant, c'est la seule forme d'expiation pour moi et c'est aussi mon devoir. »

Hariel soupira. Le syndrome du survivant. Depuis longtemps déjà il se doutait que c'était la chose qui guidait le désir de vengée de Yuuto, cette culpabilité d'avoir survécu quand les autres étaient morts. C'était cette profonde trahison supposée envers ses camarades qu'il voulait expier en le vengeant. Il ne concevait pas de continuer à vivre sa vie alors qu'ils étaient mort. Le sortir de cette spirale destructrice ne serait pas chose aisée. Hariel avait bon espoir que les événements qui allaient suivre lui permettraient de soulager sa conscience.

L'ambiance fur rapidement ruiné par les pleurs de Saji que l'histoire avait ému. Le seul point positif était qu'à présent il se sentait pleinement concerné et qu'il allait cesser de se peindre à tout bout de champs.

« Je vais aussi aider » dit Koneko. « Ce serait triste sans toi dans les environs. »

« Quand à moi » dit Hariel, « ce n'est même pas la peine de poser la question, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Wow… » dit Yuuto après un moment. « Si même Koneko dit ce genre de choses alors il n'y a pas de raisons que je me force à faire ça seul. »

« Tout à fait » dit Hariel. « Une minute ! Pourquoi seulement Koneko ? Je compte pour du beurre ? »

0o0o0

« Alors Kiba-kun est parti ? » demanda Sona dans la chaleur moite de son hammam.

« Peut être que j'ai fasse quelque chose de mal » soupira Rias en réponse. »

« C'est toujours un membre de ton Clan, non ? »

« Bien évidemment ! Quoi qu'il en dise, je ne vais pas le laisser partir, jamais. »

Sona eut un petit rire.

« Les Gremory sont connue pour avoir des liens très forts avec les membres de leur Clan. »

« Oui » répondit Rias.

« Bien sûr, pour le moment il s'est laissé dépassé par ses émotions mais n'oublie pas une chose Rias, lui aussi est du Clan Gremory. Il reviendra. J'en suis sûr. ».

Rias regarda son amie quelques instants puis sourit.

« Merci, Sona »

A ce moment là, deux cercles magiques apparurent devant les jeunes filles et les images de leurs Reines apparurent à l'intérieur.

« Pardonnez notre interruption » dit Akeno.

« Bon travail vous deux » dit Rias.

« Il était temps, Tsubaki » dit à son tour Sona. « Alors ? »

« La situation est plutôt grave » répondit sa Reine.

0o0o0

La nuit venue, les Démons et les Religieuses se retrouvèrent à l'église abandonnée. Issei se sentait gêné d'avoir menti à Asia en prétextant un rendez-vous avec son client régulier, mais il préférait éviter de l'impliquer. Il avait d'ailleurs aussi téléphoné à son client pour s'excuser s'il n'était pas capable de répondre à ses invocations dans les prochains jours. Fort heureusement, l'homme était très compréhensif et cela ne posa aucun problème pour lui.

Rassuré, Issei raccroche le téléphone.

0o0o0

A l'autre bout du fil, l'homme fit de même.

« Un Démon rejetant son invocateur, hein ? » soupira-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Sentant une présence, il tourna la tête et salua un jeune homme qui était apparut au bout de la jetée sur lequel il se trouvait pour pêcher.

« Ça te dirais de rester avec moi ? » demanda le client d'Issei au mystérieux jeune homme. « Je suis seul, et tellement solitaire. »

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire méprisant. Ses cheveux d'argent sombre et ses yeux bleu pâles brillaient sous la lumière de la lune.

« Toi ? Solitaire ? Ne me fais pas rire » dit-il avec un soupçon de provocation.

L'homme sourit mais ne répondit pas.

0o0o0

Le plan était simple. Habillés en prêtres, les Démons devaient, tout comme les Religieuses, pouvoir attirer leurs ennemis. Après tout, leur but était bien d'attaquer et non pas d'observer. Les tenues de prêtres étaient moins d'être confortables pour les Démons, un peu trop sacrées, mais c'était supportable.

Ils avaient décidés de se séparer, échangeant leurs numéros de téléphones pour rester en contact. Juste avant de partir, Xenovia avait tenu à remercier les Démons pour leur aide en prévenant Issei que l'Église avait senti le réveil du Dragon Blanc. Une fois de plus, on le mettait en garde contre cet ennemi invisible qui viendrait un jour l'affronter.

« Peut-être qu'ils sont dans une zone moins habité » dit Yuuto après quelques heures de marche infructueuse.

« Tu pense savoir où ils sont ? » lui demanda Issei.

« Peut-être bien… »

Il les conduisit dans un parc, près d'une sorte kiosque de béton composé d'un corps de bâtiment rond avec deux étages en degrés, deux petites ailes et une colonnade formant un arc de cercle. Issei reconnu aussitôt l'endroit où, moins de trois mois plus tôt, lui et les autres membres de la Suite avaient tué l'Errante Viser. C'était le premier combat d'Issei.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le bâtiment, un frisson les parcouru.

« En haut ! » les prévint Koneko.

Ils eurent juste le temps de lever la tête pour voir quelque chose sauter du toit sur eux. Yuuto sortit son épée et contra celle de Freed qui les avait attaqués.

« C'est moi que v'la ! » cria le prêtre.

Il sauta en l'air et atterrit sur le tout de la petite colonnade.

« Ça fais plaisir de te revoir ! » dit-il d'une v surexcitée.

« C'est l'Exorciste Errant ? » demanda Saji.

« Freed ! Espèce de… » cria Issei, répondant du même coup à la question de l'autre Pion.

« Oh ? Ce serait pas le gamin et la naine….euh, je voulais dire la « petite demoiselle » ? » corrigea-t-il en voyant le regard meurtrier de Koneko. « Zut, je pensais avoir vu de la chaire fraîche se balader mais c'était juste une bande de sale Démons qui fait du cosplay. »

Il se mit alors à lécher la lame de son épée. En la voyant, Hariel eu à nouveau cette bizarre impression qu'il ait eu face aux épées d'Irina et de Xenovia. Cela devait être aussi un fragment d'Excalibur. Étrangement, il sentit sa main le démanger comme si elle voulait s'en saisir.

Enlevant son costume, Issei fit apparaître son artefact. Les autres firent de même et Hariel invoqua le feu autour de ses mains et se prépara au combat.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du quatre contre un ? » demanda Freed. « C'est dur d'être si populaire. »

« Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives » s'écria Yuuto. « Je serais ton seul adversaire ! »

Hariel soupira de le voir encore faire cavalier seul mais il savait que lui et les autres seraient plus utile en renfort.

Yuuto sauta à son tour sur le toit étroit de la colonnade et commença à croiser le fer avec le prêtre. Une nouvelle fois, Yuuto se rendit compte que la vitesse du prêtre n'était pas naturelle. Alors que Yuuto venait de retomber sur ses pieds, il n'eut que le temps de se protéger avec son épée pour parer le coup de Freed.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda le prêtre en désignant son épée. « C'est l'Épée Sacrée du Feu Divin, connue aussi sous le nom d'Excalibur Rapidly. Moi je l'appelle l'Épée Hacheuse. »

C'était donc cela la raison pour laquelle il était si rapide. Le pouvoir de cette Excalibur était d'augmenter la vitesse de son porteur dans des proportions incommensurables et même supérieur à la vitesse des Cavaliers.

Le combat repris être les deux adversaires. C'était tellement intense et rapide qu'on ne voyait presque que les étincelles provoquées par le choc des deux lames. Voyant qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide, Koneko prit son téléphone et appela les deux Religieuses.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Issei. « Si on avait un moyen d'arrêter Freed, je pourrais prêter mon pouvoir à Kiba ! »

« Hyoudou, j'ai juste à l'arrêter c'est ça ? » demanda Saji. « Line ! »

Une lumière violette surgit de son poignet gauche et laissa apparaître un curieux objet noir et doré qui recouvrait le dessus de sa main et une partie de son avant bras. Cela ressemblait à une tête de caméléon avec deux pierres violettes en guise d'yeux.

« Maintenant ! » cria Saji. « Vas-y Line ! »

L'objet, qui en fait était vraiment une tête de caméléon ou autre chose, ouvrit la bouche et un long câble pulsant d'une énergie d'un bleu lumineux en sortit et captura la jambe de Freed qui s'écrasa au sol.

« Prends ça ! » s'exclama Saji. « Mon Sacred Gear, Absorption Line ! »

« Tu possède aussi un Sacred Gear ? » s'écria Issei, tout excité.

« Ouais ! »

« C'est génial »

« Tu es à moi ! » cria Saji en tirant sa ligne.

« Merde ! » jura Freed en essayant de couper la ligne avec son épée. « Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'est aussi un artefact de Dragon ? »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Issei à Saji qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

A ce moment-là, Boosted Gear multiplia à nouveau le pouvoir d'Issei en même temps que Koneko le prenait à bout de bras pour le jeter en direction de Yuuto. Malgré la paniqua, il se prépara et, au moment où il atteignait l'autre Démon, il lui envoya tout le pouvoir qu'il avait accumulé.

Avec toute cette puissance supplémentaire dans son corps, Yuuto planta son épée dans le sol et relâchant son artefact. Des pointes de lames acérées se mirent alors à sortir du béton du bâtiment et des tuiles en se rapprochant de Freed. Celui-ci, paniqué, essaya à nouveau de couper la ligne de Saji mais, voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il se mit à balancer des coups d'épée pour briser les lames qui venaient sur lui.

« Sword Birth, hein ? » dit alors une voix inconnue.

« Qui est là ? » s'écria Yuuto.

« Avec le bon porteur, ce Sacred Gear peut devenir l'une des plus puissante armes qui existe » continua la voix qui provenait d'une silhouette sombre qui émergeait du bâtiment.

Arrivée dans la lumière, la silhouette se révéla être celle d'un Religieux, un petit homme bedonnant vêtue d'une robe grise et d'une aube blanche avec sur le devant une grande croix dorée. Il portait sur la tête un calot blanc d'où dépassaient des touffes de cheveux gris et bouclés. Il avait de petits yeux noirs caché derrière des besicles aux verres ronds et une courte moustache à la Clark Gable aussi grise que ses cheveux.

« Freed, tu n'es toujours pas habitué à utiliser ton Épée Sacrée, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il au prêtre.

« Oh ! Le vieux Valper ! » s'exclama Freed.

Yuuto se figea. Il semblait plus vieux et plus gros que dans ses souvenirs mais oui, c'était bien lui, le bourreau de ses amis.

« Valper Galilei ! » cria Yuuto d'une voix effrayante.

« En effet » dit l'homme en se tournant vers lui.

Il avait un petit sourire qui ne fit que renforcer la colère du jeune homme a son encontre.

« C'est pas ma faute, papy ! » tenta de se justifier Freed. « La langue de ce petit lézard m'a attrapé ! »

« Transfère le pouvoir qui afflue dans ton corps dans ton épée. »

Freed obéit sans discuter et prit la lame à deux mains. Celle-ci se mit alors à briller d'un éclat doré qui se diffusant ensuite à tout son corps. Il abattit une nouvelle fois son épée sur le câble qui fut tranché net. L'énergie se dissipa et Saji, déséquilibré, tomba en arrière.

Freed se tourna alors vers Yuuto et il sauta en l'air pour l'atteindre. Éteignant les flammes de ses mains, Hariel invoqua des éclairs mais Freed réussit à les esquiver sans même toucher le sol. Yuuto eut juste le temps de sortir son épée du sol et de la mettre devant lui pour se protéger que la lame de prêtre fondait sur lui. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir encaisser le choc mais heureusement une autre lame s'interposa.

« Xenovia ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Quoi de neuf ! » cria Irina en arrivant derrière Koneko et Saji et en enlevant sa cape.

« Vous êtes arrivés vite » dit Hariel.

« Merci de nous avoir prévenu ! » lui répondit la Religieuse.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Saji.

« C'était le plan » lui dit Koneko en lui montrant son portable allumé.

« Les blasphémateurs Freed Sellzen et Valper Galilei… » cracha Xenovia en croisant le fer avec le prêtre. « Au nom de Dieu, je vais vous punir ! »

« Ne dit jamais le nom de ce connard en face de moi, salope ! » s'exclama Freed.

Mais alors que Yuuto l'attaquait à son tour, il sauta en arrière et atterrit à côté de l'Archevêque.

« Freed » dit celui-ci. « Ton travail est de tuer des espions de l'Église, pas des Démons. De plus ces deux-là ont des Épées Sacrées aussi. Mieux vaut nous retirer. »

« Bien reçu ! » dit Freed en sortant de sa veste l'une de ses mini-grenades aveuglante.

La lumière intense aveuglante tout le monde, humains comme Démons et quand elle se dissipa, les deux hommes avaient disparut.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Xenovia. « On y va Irina ! »

Elle se mit à courir à la poursuite des fugitifs suivit par sa partenaire et par Yuuto et ce malgré les protestations d'Issei.

« Merde ! Vous pourriez pas vous calmer deux secondes ! » s'écria-t-il en direction de l'endroit où les trois épéistes à aient disparut.

« Je vous jure, vous êtes vraiment de vilains petits » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Les Démons se retournèrent et blêmirent en voyant leurs Rois et Reines apparaître dans des cercles magiques, rouge pour les Gremory et bleu pour les Sitri.

« Pourrais-tu gentiment nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici, Issei ? » demanda Rias avec un petit sourire.

 _Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà,_ pensa Hariel dans son fort intérieur.

La Présidente du Conseil des Élèves demanda la même chose à son secrétaire et les deux garçons n'eurent alors que seule envie, fuir le plus loin possible.

0o0o0

Les explications furent houleuses. Comme Hariel s'en doutait, sa tante avait fait surveiller les deux Religieuses même si elle et Sona voulaient éviter de s'en mêler. Rias était surtout soucieuse que Yuuto ait poursuivi Valper avec Xenovia et Irina. Prit par sa vengeance, elle doutait qui prenne le temps de les appeler pour qu'ils le rejoignent.

« Bien, inutile de pleurer sur le lait renverser, cela ne sert à rien » soupira Rias. « Mais vous êtes conscient que vos actions vont avoir des répercutions dans le monde Démoniaque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux serviteurs Gremory acquiescèrent mais ils furent interrompus par une vive lumière et un cri déchirant. Manifestement, Sona avait entreprit de punir son serviteur en lui donnant des fessées magiques. Un cercle magique dans la main, elle frappait l'arrière train de Saji qui la suppliant de prendre exemple sur Rias.

Issei se sentit soulagé d'éviter une telle punition quand sa maîtresse le prit dans ses bras mais il déchanta rapidement quand il apprit qu'il allait subir le même traitement.

0o0o0

Hariel n'en revenait pas. Il était tellement outré qu'il pourrait bouder sa tante pendant au moins un mois. Après s'être occupé de la punition d'Issei et de Koneko, elle s'était tournée vers lui pour lui faire subir le même sort. Quelle humiliation.

Quand il reçut un message d'elle ce soir-là, il voulut au départ ne pas le lire mais sa curiosité était trop forte.

 _Je regarde, mais je n'y répondrais pas,_ se promit-il.

Il ouvrit le message et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa tante et Asia, nues à l'exception d'un tablier, entourer un Issei rouge de la tête aux pieds.

Apparemment, Kiryuu Aika, la camarade de classe d'Issei et Asia avait conseillé à cette dernière cet accoutrement qui, selon elle, permettait à un homme de se détendre. Hariel pensait que cette tenue était plus de nature à provoquer certaines « tensions » mais il était aussi sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Issei. Bien évidemment, sa tante avait voulu faire la même chose et la mère d'Issei, qui avait déjà aidé Asia à s'habiller (ou plutôt se déshabiller), lui avait donné un tablier.

Hariel se retint de répondre pendant à peine deux minutes avant de se jeter sur son téléphone portable et demander à ce qu'il soit invité la prochaine fois.

0o0o0

Le lendemain soir, ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Yuuto ou des deux Religieuses. Tout leurs Familiers avaient été envoyés à travers la ville pour les rechercher et ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée que Beliat fit comprendre à Rias qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

Quand les Démons arrivèrent sur place, Beliat avait pris forme humaine et soutenait le corps d'Irina. La jeune fille était inconsciente et ses vêtements étaient déchirés, dévoilant sa peau recouverte de bleus et d'éraflures.

Asia se précipita et utilisa Twilight Healing pour la soigner. Sous l'afflux d'énergie réparatrice, Irina repris péniblement conscience.

« Irina, réponds moi ! » s'écria Issei. « Où sont Kiba et Xenovia ? »

« Ils…ils ont réussi à…à fuir » balbutia la jeune fille.

« Fuir ? »

« Je…je n'ai pas…pu… »

« Ne parle pas ! » lui ordonna Asia qui continuait à la soigner.

« Il était…tellement fort… » gémit-elle.

« Il ? » demanda Issei.

« Faites attention » parvient elle a balbutie avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Hariel se mordit la lèvre. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle avait attendu. Irina, Xenovia, Yuuto, ils pensaient que leur force suffirait à s'en sortir et ils avaient tords. Tout cela à cause de leur hubris, de leur orgueil…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Presque 23 pages en plus…l'enfer à corriger. Ça vous plait toujours ?

Dans ce chapitre j'ai un peu planté le décor pour un truc majeur qui va se passer dans le chapitre suivant….mais je ne vous dit pas quoi, à vous de deviner. Après tout, vous avez deux semaines pour le faire (oh que je suis sadique 😈).

En tout cas, je vous dis merci de m'avoir lu et à dans deux semaines !


	27. CHapitre 26 : Excalibur

Vocabulaire :

\- Atatakai : chaleureux

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 26 : Excalibur

.

Hariel soupira. Irina avait été amenée chez Sona pour être soignée. Le Twilight Healing d'Asia pouvait guérir n'importe qu'elle blessure mais il ne pouvait pas rendre l'énergie perdue. Fort heureusement, le Clan Sitri était spécialisé dans les soins et Sona avait chez elle tout ce qu'il fallait pour remettre la jeune Religieuse sur pieds.

C'est au moment où Tsubaki disparut avec le corps d'Irina que le malaise saisit les Démons.

« Tiens donc ! » dit une voix provenant de derrière un arbre.

Freed sortit de sa cachette et s'avança sur le chemin.

« On dirait bien que tout le monde a mordu à l'hameçon, n'est ce pas ? Comment allez-vous, sales Démons ? »

A nouveau, Hariel sentit ses mains fourmiller en voyant l'épée encore dans son fourreau que tenait le Prêtre.

« Encore toi ? » s'exclama Issei qui s'était mis devant Asia pour la protéger.

« Oh, regardez-moi ça ? » dit Freed avec un ton moqueur. « Si ce n'est pas cette traîtresse d'Asia ! Tu l'aimes tant que ça ta vie de merde démoniaque ? »

« Connard ! » s'exclama Issei en faisant apparaître son Sacred Gear. « Si jamais tu poses un doigt sur Asia je vais te… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Dans un bond prodigieux, Sona sauta par-dessus lui et atterrit juste devant le prêtre où se trouvaient déjà Rias et Hariel, tous deux prêts à utiliser leur pouvoir.

« Temps mort ! Temps mort ! Temps mort ! » s'exclama Freed en voyant les trois cercles magiques, un bleu et deux rouges, pointés sur lui. « Je dois discuter avec la dame aux cheveux rouges pour une seconde. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Hariel d'un ton menaçant.

« La vraie…euh je veux dire, la plus grande, la plus grande ! » corrigea Freed en voyant le regard meurtrier du jeune Démon.

« Tu veux discuter ? » demanda Rias alors qu'elle et Sona baissaient leur garde.

Hariel resta une seconde encore la main levée en direction du prêtre puis se détourna avec une moue boudeuse. Il baissa sa main et le cercle magique disparut.

« Ouais, enfin pas vraiment moi, mon boss surtout. »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, le ciel s'assombrit et se teinta de reflets violets mouvants. Hariel se rappela que cette couleur apparaissait quand Raynalle et ses sbires étaient présents, comme un signe de leur corruption. Un Ange Déchu arrivait. Et si Hariel voyait juste, ce n'était pas l'un des moindres.

C'est à alors que, d'instinct, tous levèrent la tête et le virent.

Il flottait dans les airs. Son corps longiligne et pâle était entouré des dix paires d'ailes qui montraient son statut de chef parmi les Anges Déchus.

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré n'est ce pas, fille des Gremory ? » dit-il d'une voix grave pleine de mépris. « Mon nom est Kokabiel. »

Ses yeux étaient aussi pointus que son visage et ses oreilles et brillaient d'un rouge écarlate dangereux. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient sa face, la faisant apparaître encore plus allongé.

« Bonjour à toi, chef des Anges Déchus. Mon nom est Rias Gremory » répondit la jeune Démone d'une voix assuré. « C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. »

Hariel était incapable de dire si elle était vraiment sur d'elle ou si elle essayait de donner le change mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il admirait sa tante. Il ne savait pas si lui en aurait été capable tant la présence de leur ennemi était intimidante.

« Quels magnifiques cheveux pourpres jeune Rias, et il en est de même pour toi, jeune Hariel. Vous ressemblez tout les deux vraiment à votre frère et oncle, Sirzechs, le Satan Écarlate. Juste à penser à lui me rend malade. »

« Nous lui ferons passer le mot » dit Hariel. « Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera le compliment. »

« C'est certain » ajouta Rias. « Et donc, que pourrais bien être le but de cette rencontre ? Ce n'est pas commun pour un chef de sortir de l'ombre pour « discuter ». »

« En fait, je voudrais m'amuser dans la zone aux alentours de l'Académie Kuoh, votre quartier général. »

« Notre Académie ? » s'exclama Rias qui ne put retenir sa surprise.

« Si je le fais, Sirzechs sera obligé de se montrer. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela va uniquement causer une autre guerre entre nos Trois Factions ! »

« Je m'attendais à ce que Michael parte en personne à la recherche des Excaliburs mais tout ce qu'il m'a envoyé c'est un faible exorciste et deux gamines avec des Épées Sacrées. Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Loin de là ! »

« Alors depuis le début, ton objectif est de… »

« Commencer une nouvelle guerre ? » dit Rias en finissant la phrase de Sona.

« C'est exactement ça ! » dit Kokabiel. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'arrive pas à me départir de mon ennui ! Ni Azazel ni Shemahaza ne voulaient en commencer une nouvelle. »

Derrière lui, Hariel entendit Issei murmurer qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces noms. Lui se rappelait. C'était les noms des Anges Déchus que Raynalle avaient voulu impressionner en dérobant le Twilight Healing d'Asia.

« Azazel est le plus grand Seigneur des Anges Déchus » dit Hariel.

« Donc c'est le Big Boss » dit Issei.

« Azazel n'est pas seulement contre la guerre » repris Kokabiel. « Il a commencé à collecter des Sacred Gears et à faire des recherches sur eux. »

« Quoi ? Tu en as après les Épées Sacrées _et_ les Sacred Gears ? » s'exclama Issei.

« Ton Boosted Gear pourrait être d'une certaine utilité à quelqu'un mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Azazel en revanche…C'est vraiment un fanatique des ces choses là. »

« Je suis pas un putain d'objet de collection ! »

« Les Anges Déchus, Dieu et les Démons sont perpétuellement au bord de la guerre. Cela veut dire qu'un simple petit coup de pouce pourrait les y faire tomber. »

Il était fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explications. La guerre s'était achevée pour éviter que chacune des Trois Factions ne s'annihile mutuellement dans un conflit qui n'avait plus vraiment de chance. Aujourd'hui encore les séquelles de la guerre se faisaient sentir parmi les trois peuples, plus encore chez les Anges Déchus que chez les autres car ils n'avaient pas les moyens de ressusciter des êtres d'autres races pour en faire l'un des leurs. Les seuls moyens qu'ils avaient était de corrompre un Ange jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déchu. Bien sûr, tout comme pour le père d'Akeno, ils pouvaient se reproduire de façon sexué mais nombres d'entre eu refusaient de se mélanger aux autres races et il leur était difficile de se reproduire entre eux.

Une telle action de la part de Kokabiel ne pouvait qu'amener à l'extinction de sa propre race et pour quoi ? Par simple bellicisme ? Par vulgaire ennui ?

« Tu es complètement accro à la guerre » lui fit remarquer Rias.

« Certes, mais cette fois je vais faire en sorte que ce soit les Démons qui la provoquent » dit Kokabiel avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes Démones en face de lui. « Rias Gremory, sœur de Lucifer. Sona Sitri, sœur de Leviathan. Votre lieu d'apprentissage doit être plein à craquer de puissance magique, suffisamment pour plonger la ville dans le chaos. C'est le parfait endroit pour commencer une guerre ! »

« Il est fou ! » s'exclama Saji.

« Ce type est complément taré ! » ajouta Issei.

Freed éclata alors d'un rire suraigu.

« Alors » dit-il « Vous aimez comme mon boss est complètement malade ? C'est grâce à lui que je suis tellement excité par tout ça ! Il m'a même donné tous ces cadeaux ! »

Dans un mouvement digne d'un exhibitionniste, Freed écarta les pans de son manteau pour montrer les deux épées qui s'y trouvaient. Deux autres fragments d'Excalibur. En plus d'Excalibur Rapidly qu'il tenait à la main, cela lui faisait trois Épées Sacrées…non, quatre, se dit Hariel en voyant le brassard de corde qui enserrait le bras du Prêtre et qui appartenait auparavant à Irina.

« Est-ce que…est ce que ce serait… » balbutia Issei.

« Oui » répondit Rias sur un ton où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.

Hariel frotta ses mains contre sa jupe. Les fourmillements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et son cœur battait la chamade mais en même temps il ressentait le malaise inhérent à la sainteté des Épées.

« Bien évidemment, je peux toutes les utiliser ! » se venta Freed. « Je suis invincible ! »

Il lâcha son manteau et prit le bout de la corde du brassard et le tira d'un coup sec.

« Et voilà ma dernier acquisition, Excalibur Mimic ! Je l'ai eu de cette fille avec des couettes. »

Hariel serra les dents. Il ne détestait pas Irina et c'était l'une de leurs alliés. Cette façon qu'il avait de parler des gens le révulsait.

« Commençons une guerre, Rias Gremory, sœur de Satan ! » s'exclama Kokabiel.

L'Ange Déchu fit apparaître un cercle magique d'où surgirent des lances de lumières jaunes dorées qui foncèrent vers les Démons.

« Minna ! Fuyez ! » s'exclama Rias.

Elle fit apparaître un bouclier devant elle et Sona et Akeno firent de même. Derrière elles, les autres se mirent à courir. Issei tomba et ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas se faire embrocher par trois des lances qui se plantèrent dans le sol.

Hariel se positionna près de lui et invoqua à son tour un bouclier. Mais à nouveau, il eut du mal à contrôler à son pouvoir. La lumière du bouclier vacilla mais Hariel ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Il força son énergie à alimenter la construction magique mais, cette fois ci, il en mit trop et elle explosa, le propulsant en arrière. Fort heureusement pour lui, Issei le rattrapa.

« Où est-il allé ? » s'exclama alors Saji.

En effet, Kokabiel avait disparu et le ciel avait repris ses couleurs normales de fin de soirée.

« Il est partit par là » dit Koneko qui était grimpé à un arbre.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle montrait et plus aucun doute ne fut permis. Il se dirigeait bien vers l'Académie.

« Est-ce qu'il va sérieusement… ? » s'exclama Issei.

« Pas exactement » répondit Sona. « Il a également mentionné la zone _autour_ de l'Académie. Ça va être à très grande échelle. »

« C'est exact » soupira Hariel.

« Vous voulez dire… » s'exclama Issei.

« Un Ange Déchu de ce niveau pourrait facilement raser cette ville. »

« La vielle entière ? » souffla Issei. « Pas moyen ! Y'a pas moyen de que je laisse cette saloperie d'Ange Déchu faire ça ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Issei » dis Rias. « Nous rentrons à l'Académie. »

Elle se retourna et partit. Issei la suivit puis tous les autres. Hariel allait faire de même mais il s'arrêta et se retourna en direction de l'école. Il sentait quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'allait pas, qui pouvait être fait mais pas de cette façon…c'était comme ces jeux pour les enfants ou il fallait rentrer des formes dans une boîte. Chaque forme avait son propre emplacement pour rentrer et pas un autre. Hariel sentait que quelqu'un, là-bas, essayait de mettre une forme dans un trou qui n'était pas le sien, une forme du nom d'Excalibur.

0o0o0

Il fut décidé de se séparer en deux groupes. Sona se proposa avec sa Suite pour ériger et maintenir une barrière tout autour de l'Académie alors que Rias et ses Serviteurs seraient à l'intérieur pour arrêter Kokabiel. Il fallait absolument éviter que les dégâts ne se répandent dans toute la ville.

Tsubaki les avait rejoints puisqu'à présent Irina était hors de danger. Les soins immédiats apportés par Asia avaient éloigné tout danger et elle se remettait doucement. Il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelles de Xenovia ou de Yuuto. Les deux épéistes semblaient avoir disparus.

Malgré le danger, ni Rias, ni Sona n'avait voulu impliquer les Satans dans ce conflit mais c'était en partie pour des raisons plus personnels que le simple fait d'éviter une nouvelle guerre. Si Rias ne voulait pas déranger son frère, Sona n'avait en fait pas envi d'être dérangé par sa sœur. Il était étrange de voir à quel point ces deux-là pouvaient être différentes. D'un côté il y avait la calme Sona et de l'autre l'exubérante Serafall. Il ne faisait pas de doute que cette dernière serait venu si ça jeune sœur en avait fait la demande tant elle l'adorait mais Sona ne voulait pas encore une fois se sentir gênée…ni se sentir responsable de la destruction de la ville voire du pays si jamais Serafall se mettait en tête d'aider sa petite sœur du mieux qu'elle peut.

Cependant, Akeno ne laissa pas le choix à Rias et contacta elle-même Sirzechs pour lui faire part de la situation. Rias lui en voulut pendant quelques instants avant de se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas battre l'un des plus puissants chefs Ange Déchu seule avec sa Suite. Elle espérait tout de même être suffisamment forte pour tenir durant l'heure nécessaire aux troupes de son frère pour arriver.

« Et bien puisque c'est réglé, allons-y » dit Hariel.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous » dit Rias. « Je veux que tu reste ici pour faire le point avec les troupes quand elles arriveront et après tu les dirigeras mais tu resteras ici. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'étrangla Hariel. « Est-ce que par hasard tu chercherai à m'évincer des combats ? Encore ? »

« Tes pouvoirs… »

Hariel frémit.

« Tu ne les maîtrise plus vraiment, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je…je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, je… »

« Tout à l'heure tu as eu du mal à maintenir un simple bouclier. Et après tu l'as fait exploser. »

« Kokabiel m'a surpris ! Ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça Hariel et tu le sais. Ça fait des semaines que ton pouvoir se manifeste de manière erratique, depuis les fiançailles en fait. »

Hariel se mordit la lèvre. Il avait espéré que personne ne l'ai remarqué.

« A cause de ça je ne peux pas te permettre de nous accompagner »

« Mais tu as besoin de moi ! Je suis aussi puissant que ne l'est Akeno à présent ! »

« Mais ton manque de contrôle fait de toi un danger pour toi comme pour les autres ! » s'exclama Rias.

Hariel sentit comme s'il avait été giflé. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se mit à papillonner des yeux, comme perdu. Rias s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle.

« Tu veux toujours aller tellement vite, Hariel » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu devrais ralentir, tu as tout le temps du monde. »

Elle se détacha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux en souriant.

« Je serais plus tranquille de te savoir ici tu sais. »

Hariel hocha la tête. Le sourire de Rias s'agrandit et elle se retourna.

« Bien, allons-y ! »

Hariel les regarda s'éloigner. Il se sentait totalement démuni en cet instant. Il ne voulait pas rester en arrière, il ne voulait pas se sentir inutile...et surtout, si sa tante venait à succomber, il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il aurait pu la sauver s'il avait été là.

Il se maudit quelques instants pour sa décision téméraire. Comment avait-il pu ouvrir autant de sceaux de manière aussi inconsidérée ? C'était de la folie ! Il n'arrivait même plus à faire un simple bouclier. Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour qu'il puisse rapidement reprendre le contrôle sur sa magie.

Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Ce moyen il l'avait déjà ! Il lui suffisait…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il traversa le bouclier fait de prismes translucides aux reflets violets et entra sur le territoire de l'école.

« Hariel ! » l'appela Sona. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Me battre » répondit Hariel en s'arrêtant.

« Rias veut que tu reste ici. »

« Je sais. Mais je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il leur arrivait quelque chose parce que je n'étais pas là pour les aider. »

« Tu ne devrais pas… »

« Désolé de te demander ça Sona, mais comment pourrais-tu m'en empêcher ? Si tu te désolidarise des autres tu auras toute les peines du monde à revenir et le bouclier sera fragilisé. »

« Effectivement. Dans ce cas, tout ce qui pourrait se passer à partir de cet instant sera de ta responsabilité et non de la mienne. »

« Je ne l'entendais pas autrement ma chère Sona » dit Hariel en se remettant à avancer.

Mais contrairement aux autres, il ne se dirigeait pas vers le bâtiment principal, mais en direction de l'ancien bâtiment.

0o0o0

« Issei, pour ce combat, je voudrais que tu reste en soutient » dit Rias à peine étaient ils entré dans le hall.

« En soutient ? »

« Je veux que tu utilise tes capacités pour nous transférer ton pouvoir. »

« Je vois » déclara Issei. « Bien comprit ! »

« Nous devons gagner du temps afin qu'Issei puisse nous transférer ses pouvoirs » ajouta-t-elle.

Koneko et Akeno acquiescèrent.

« Issei ? » demanda à nouveau Rias.

« Oui ? »

« Je compte sur toi »

« A tes ordres ! » s'exclama le jeune homme a présent remonté à bloc.

« Dans cette bataille nous misons sur l'offensive. Il nous fait rentrer dans l'école tête baissée et empêcher Kokabiel de libérer les pouvoirs des Épées. A la différence du combat contre Riser, nos vies seront mises en jeu dans cet affrontement. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à mourir, mes précieux servants. Reprenons cette école et rentrons à la maison en vie ! »

« Hai ! » répondirent les autres.

Issei ferma un instant les yeux.

« Promotion : Reine ! »

0o0o0

Sur le terrain de l'école, Valper Galilei avait commencé un rituel étrange en utilisant les pouvoirs de Kokabiel. Les quatre Excaliburs qu'il avait en sa possession étaient dans quatre cercles magiques d'une couleur jaune dorée reliés entre eux par des symboles. Des bandes de lumière de la même couleur s'élevaient dans le ciel jusqu'à un cinquième cercle, beaucoup plus grand.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Asia qui voyait le phénomène de plus loin avec les autres.

« Ils combinent quatre Excaliburs en une seule, apparemment » dit une voix dans leur dos. « On dirait bien que c'est la seule chose que désire cet homme. »

Kokabiel était assis sur une espèce de trône installé dans une espèce de petit temple ou tour qui flottait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

« Est-ce que Sirzechs va venir ? Ou bien alors Serafall ? »

« Ni mon frère ni Leviathan ne viendront, tu es coincé avec nous » dit Rias avec un ton moqueur.

Cela ne déstabilisa pas Kokabiel qui se contenta d'un splendide claquement de doigts pour invoquer une immense lance de lumière.

« Buchou ! » s'exclama Issei alors que lui et les autres se plaçaient devant leur maître.

Mais la lance ne visait pas du tout Rias, elle percuta le gymnase. Le souffle fut si violent que tous furent projetés en arrière. Quand la fumée se fut dissipée, le gymnase avait complètement disparu, pulvérisé par le pouvoir de Kokabiel.

« Alors c'est comme ça ? » soupira l'Ange Déchu. « Dommage, je me contenterais de m'amuser avec vous. »

« C'est pas vrai… » balbutia Issei.

« _Tu as peur Aibo ?_ » demanda Ddraig depuis la main de son Porteur.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une lance de lumière aussi énorme ! Ce type est d'un tout autre niveau ! »

« _Bien sûr qu'il l'est_ » répondit le Dragon. « _Il a combattu des Maoh et des Dieux et à survécu pour le raconter._ »

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment battre ce type ? »

« _S'il le faut, je t'aiderai à gagner même s'il me faut transformer la majorité de ton corps en celui d'un Dragon_ » proposa Ddraig avec un petit ton moqueur.

« La majorité, hein ? » dit Issei sans savoir si son partenaire était sérieux ou non. « Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il est fort à ce point ? »

Malgré sa peur, Issei ressentait une sorte d'excitation face au combat à venir.

« Vous avez fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, pourquoi ne pas jouer un peu avec mes mignons petits animaux de compagnie » dit Kokabiel.

Du bas de sa tour volante sortit un rayon de lumière qui frappa le sol, formant son cercle magique personnel. Le cercle fut rapidement remplacé par un énorme trou d'où sortit une colonne de feu. Un rugissement surpuissant se fit entendre et une silhouette sombre apparut à l'intérieur des flammes. Une tête, deux têtes, trois têtes émergèrent du mur de feu. Trois têtes aux yeux rouges flamboyant et aux gueules rempli de crocs et dégoulinantes de lave. Elles furent suivit par un corps unique de chien aux griffes acérés.

« Un Cerbère ! » s'exclama Rias.

« Ce sont des créatures qui résident aux portes de l'autre monde, des gardiens du Makai » dit Akeno.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il en ai fait rentrer un dans le monde des humains » dit Rias. « Koneko, Akeno, on y va ! »

« Hai Buchou ! »

« Issei, augmente ton pouvoir grâce à ton Sacred Gear ! » ajouta Rias alors qu'elle se précipitant vers le monstre.

« Hai Buchou ! » s'écria Issei en invoquant son artefact.

Immédiatement après, Akeno changea sa tenue habituelle pour celle de miko et sortit ses ailes pour se placer juste au dessus du chien tricéphale.

« Recule Asia ! » s'exclama Issei en se mettant devant son amie alors que son artefact multipliait déjà son pouvoir. « Tu vas voir, elle vont rétamer ces chiots en moins de deux. »

Les trois gueules du cerbère se mirent à cracher simultanément de longs traits de feu sur Rias et Akeno qui les évitait facilement. La jeune prêtresse tendus alors la main et un souffle glacial fit du paraître les flammes. Akeno s'écarta rapidement pour laisser le champ libre à Rias qui envoya une salve de Pouvoir de Destruction sur le chien qui tomba au sol.

Mais déjà, un second cerbère avait émergé du portail de flamme et fonçait sur les trois Démones. Koneko sauta en l'air et se servi de l'élan de son salto pour donner un coup de talon sur le crâne de l'une de ses trois têtes. Elle se servit de l'appui pour rebondir et donner un second coup avant de sauter pour éviter le grand éclair envoyé par Akeno. Le second chien s'effondra à son tour mais se releva rapidement en même temps que l'autre.

Issei se sentait vraiment impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler le temps entre deux augmentations et il savait qu'il n'en ait pas encore suffisamment pour le transférer. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre en se concentrant, attendant toutes les dix secondes le _Boost_ , qui le rapprochait un peu plus du moment où il pourrait aider ses amis et sa maîtresse.

Alors qu'il se flagellait intérieurement pour ne pas être plus fort, il entendit un cri. Se retournant, il vit un troisième Cerbère se dresser devant Asia, ses trois gueules emplis de flammes et prêtes à cracher. D'un bond, il se retrouva près de son amie et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'éloigner du danger.

 _Merde,_ pensa-t-il, _je ne peux rien faire ! Si jamais j'attaque ou je me défends, mon compteur va retomber à zéro et il faudra tout recommencer._

« Je vais servir de leurre » décida-t-il alors. « Va te mettre à l'abri Asia ! »

Issei se mit à courir et évita de justesse une patte monstrueuse. Il se mit à courir pour éloigner l'animal de le jeune Démone mais trébucha. Il se releva rapidement mais déjà le chien sautait sur lui. Ne pouvant toujours rien faire il eut le réflexe de ramener ses bras devant son visage. C'est alors qu'un bruit métallique se fit entendre et qu'Issei vit l'une des trois têtes se détacher du corps immense. Levant les yeux, il reconnu les formes de Xenovia qui venait de le sauver.

« Je suis venu pour aider » dit la jeune fille en retombant sur le sol.

Elle envoya un second coup d'épée et le corps du chien se fendit en deux par le milieu, les flammes qui brûlaient en lui surgissant des plaies béantes. En un instant, ces mêmes flammes, libérées, consumèrent intégralement le corps du chien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui.

« Voilà bien le pouvoir d'une Épée Sacrée. Elle va causer pas mal de dégâts à ces Monstres Démoniaques » remarqua Akeno qui se battait encore avec les deux autres.

« J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais je suis contente qu'elle soit là » dit Rias.

La Religieuse guerrière sauta prestement sur un bâtiment à proximité et couru sur le tout jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de l'un des deux Cerbères qu'elle trancha en deux à son tour.

« La vache ! » dit Issei.

La pierre de son Sacred Gear se mit alors à briller plus intensément en émettant un sifflement et une image de tête de Dragon apparut en son centre.

« C'est le signe que tu as atteint un niveau de boost convenable » dit Ddraig.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fonction aussi pratique ! »

« Toi et ton Sacred Gear continuerez à devenir plus forts jours après jours. Je t'ai simplement donne ce dont tu avais besoin. »

« Buchou ! Akeno-san ! Je suis prêt ! » s'exclama alors Issei en se précipitant vers le champs de bataille.

Il sauta en direction des deux Démones qui volaient dans sa direction et relâchant tout le pouvoir en elle. L'afflux d'énergie était tellement intense que les deux jeunes filles se mirent à gémir de plaisir alors que leur corps se nimbait d'un halo vert.

« Je ne savais pas que Hyoudou pouvait faire ça » remarqua pensivement Xenovia.

« On va y arriver maintenant ! » s'exclama Rias. « Akeno ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » dit son amie en levant la main en l'air. « Ô Tonnerre ! Rugis ! »

Une grand cercle jaune apparut devant elle d'où surgit un immense éclair et frappa le chien. Koneko profita du fait qu'il était sonné pour le projeter sur le dos alors que Rias lui envoyait une forte décharge d'énergie pourpre. Mais le chien l'évita et se précipita en direction d'Asia. Issei voulut se précipiter pour la sauver mais le chien fut arrêté en pleine course par des lames qui sortirent du sol juste sous lui. Tous reconnurent le Sword Birth et soupirèrent de soulagement quand Yuuto atterrit juste devant Asia.

« Akeno ! » s'écria Rias.

La Prêtresse fut surgir un éclair du ciel qui traversa un cercle magique rouge placé par Rias au-dessus du chien afin d'augmenter son pouvoir. Immobilisé par les lames, le Cerbère se prit l'éclair de plein fouet et fut pulvérisé avec une partie du sol autour de lui.

« Bien joué Kiba ! » s'exclama Issei en se précipitant vers son ami.

« C'est un beau spectacle que tu nous as offert » dit Kokabiel qui les observait toujours depuis son trône.

Dans l'excitation du combat, tous l'avaient plus ou moins oublié. Profitant de l'augmentation de ses pouvoirs, Rias envoya le Pouvoir de Destruction sur l'Ange Déchu. La vague était plus grande que d'habitude et nimbé du vert du pouvoir d'Issei. Mais cela n'inquiète pas Kokabiel qui l'écarta d'un revers négligent de la main. Comme elle revenait sur Rias, celle-ci l'évita et l'énergie termina sa course au niveau de la piscine de l'Académie qu'elle pulvérisa. En laissant un large cratère fumant.

« Je vois » dit Kokabiel en se levant. « Tu peux donc devenir aussi forte avec l'aide du pouvoir du Dragon-Empereur, hein ? Comme c'est amusant. Tellement amusant ! »

0o0o0

Caché dans les arbres en bordure du terrain de sport. Hariel avait une vue directe sur le rituel de Galilei. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Hariel ne savait pas comment, mais il savait que ce rituel n'était pas bon, qu'il était anormal…comme difforme. Il avait bien comprit que l'Archevêque défroqué cherchait à fusionner les Excaliburs en une seule mais il savait que ce n'était pas là bonne façon. Oh, il réussirait, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment Excalibur, plutôt une épée qui serait la somme de leurs pouvoirs. Excalibur était bien plus que cela.

Immobile, Hariel avait enlevé l'uniforme de lycéenne qu'il avait prit l'habitude de porter et avait à la place choisi une tenue plus adaptée au combat. Elle se composait d'une combinaison sans manche et sans dos, seulement retenue autour du cou par des sangles et avec des jambes courte. Par-dessus, il portait une jupe fendue serrée par une ceinture renforcée de cuir. Il portait des bas qui remontaient jusqu'à mi cuisse et des bottes militaires lassés serrés jusqu'en haut des mollets. Aux mains, il portait des mitaines renforcés avec du cuir épais et des plaques de métal. Le tout était de couleur noir, même les liens de cuir qui retenait ses cheveux tressés serrés et même Proteus dont le métal avait foncé. La seule note de couleur venait des deux grosses pierres vertes en forme de demi-sphère à l'intérieur de ses gants.

Ceux-ci lui avaient été donnés par Heinrich qui les avait conçu lui-même pour permettre à Hariel de maîtriser son énergie à un niveau plus précis. Il en avait eu besoin quand il créait son sortilège de l' _Emerald Blase_ et il espérait qu'ils lui seraient à nouveau utiles.

De là où il était, il arrivait quand même à voir le combat qui opposait sa tante et les autres aux trois Cerbères. A plusieurs reprises il fut tenté d'intervenir mais il s'était promis qu'il ne le ferait pas à moins que ce ne soit vraiment nécessaire. Ce qui le serait sans doute bientôt au vue de la puissance de Kokabiel. L'inquiétude face à l'immensité de ses pouvoirs avaient rapidement remplacé le soulagement qu'il ait ressenti quand Yuuto (et dans une certaine mesure Xenovia) était arrivé.

Soudain, le cœur d'Hariel manqua rater un battement. C'était comme si une chape de plomb s'était posée sur lui au moment où il avait entendu la voix de Galilei.

0o0o0

« C'est terminé ! » exulta l'Archevêque.

Dans la lumière du cercle supérieur, une forme était apparut. La lumière s'amplifia encore mais on pouvait facilement reconnaître la forme d'une épée. Les cercles se brisèrent et un rayon de lumière fila vers le ciel.

« Finalement ! Ça y est ! » dit Valper d'une moi extatique.

« La fusion de deux Épées ou plus génère une incroyable quantité de pouvoir » dit Kokabiel. « Et ce pouvoir sera mien, c'est le marché que nous avons conclu. »

« Est-ce que tu comptes utiliser ce pouvoir pour tout détruire ? » demanda Rias.

Issei se précipita en direction de l'épée qui flottait toujours dans son rayon de lumière. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa ville allait vraiment être détruite.

« Vous devriez fuir » dit Valper en se tournant vers eux. « Cette ville sera réduite en miette dans les vingt prochaines minutes. »

« Et si vous voulez l'atteindre, il faudra ma passer sur le corps » dit Kokabiel alors que les autres se préparaient au combat. « Que vas-tu faire alors, Rias Gremory ? »

Kokabiel sortit ses ailes et sa tour disparut dans un rais de lumière, ne laissant que l'Ange Déchu flottant dans le ciel.

« C'est évident » s'exclama Rias en se précipitant vers lui.

L'énergie qu'elle lui envoya vibra tellement fort qu'elle produisit un bruit assourdissant en se déplaçant dans l'air. Mais Kokabiel l'attrapa dans l'une de ses mains. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se retourner, Akeno lui envoya un éclair qu'il attrapa aussi. Levant les mains au dessus de sa tête, il fit fusionner les deux pouvoirs en une sphère gigantesque infusée de son pouvoir qu'il lança sur Rias.

« Buchou ! » s'exclama Akeno en se positionnant devant elle avec un bouclier pour la protéger.

Mais la sphère d'énergie brisa la protection comme du verre et percuta les deux jeunes filles. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été touché de plein fouet, Rias pu se rétablir et vola au secours de son amie qui tombait. Mais voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à temps, Issei s'était précipité et l'avait attrapé au vol.

« Issei-kun » dit Akeno en reprenant ses esprits. « Je suis désolé. Tu nous as donné ton énergie et nous… »

« C'est le dernier de mes soucis ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon avant de s'adresser à Kokabiel. « Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à Akeno-san ! »

Il se précipita en direction de son adversaire sans voir le rugissement d'Akeno dont le cœur s'était mit à battre ma chamade.

« C'est un homme après tout » dit-elle alors que Rias se posait à côté d'elle et qu'Asia accourut pour se rendre utile. « On dirait qu'on ne tiendra pas jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sirzechs-sama. »

« Nous devons faire quelque chose » dit Rias, préoccupée.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Yuuto avais totalement délaissé le combat contre l'Ange Déchu pour se rapprocher de son véritable ennemi.

« Valper Galilei » dit-il d'une voix froide. « Je suis un survivant du Projet Épée Sacrée. Ou plutôt je suis quelqu'un que tu as tué. Si je suis devant toi aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai pu être ressuscité sous la forme d'un Démon. Vois-tu, je ne pouvais pas mourir avant d'avoir vengé mes camarades ! »

Il brandit son épée et sauta sur l'Archevêque sans écouter les avertissements de Rias. Issei et Koneko voulurent aller l'aider mais un rayon de Kokabiel percuta le sol juste devant eux, les jetant en arrière. Yuuto avait prit le rayon presque de plein fouet et il gisait au fond du cratère.

« On dirait bien qu'il à éviter le coup direct, ce rat sournois » dit le Déchu sur un ton moqueur. « Freed »

« Oui Boss ! » s'exclama le Prêtre en sortant de l'ombre.

« J'en ai assez maintenant » rajouta Kokabiel. « Utilise l'Excalibur Fusion pour les exterminer. »

« A vos ordres Boss ! » dit-il en prenant la lourde épée dorée qu'était devenue Excalibur. « Alors, par qui je commence…et si je prenais d'abord la petite fille qui manie une Excalibur.

Dans le cratère Yuuto se mit à bouger. Il voulut se relever mais ses jambes ne pouvaient le porter.

« Tiens, on dirait que le rat n'est pas encore mort » dit Kokabiel. « Comme c'est amusant. Voyons s'il peut résister à un autre coup. »

Il tendit la main et fit apparaître l'une de ses monstrueuses lances de lumière et s'apprêtait à les lancer quand la foudre s'abattit sur lui. Il évita facilement les éclairs violets et se remit en place d'au-dessus du cratère.

« Et bien, et bien » dit-il en levant les yeux. « Ne serait-ce pas un autre moustique ? »

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Rias en reconnaissant la forme de son neveu qui se détachait à peine dans le ciel rougeoyant.

« Désolé Onee-san, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire » répondit le jeune Démon avec un sourire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de lui. »

« Intéressant » dit le Déchu.

« N'est ce pas ? » répondit le Démon.

Il fit naître une boule de feu vert dans sa main et la lança sur son adversaire.

« Ridicule » commenta Kokabiel sans même prendre la peine de se défendre.

Mal lui en prit parce qu'arrivée à son niveau, la boule de feu explosa. Kokabiel fut pris dans la déflagration et l'onde de choc se répercuta jusqu'à sol où elle souleva de la poussière.

« Maître ! » s'exclama Valper.

Du nuage de fumée causé par l'explosion émergea l'Ange Déchu. Il était couvert de suie et ses vêtements étaient roussis.

« Misérable insecte ! » s'écria-t-il en tournant ses yeux rouges vers le tout jeune Démon. « Comment as-tu… »

« Si je t'ai envoyé un éclair, ce n'était pas seulement pour faire joli » répondit Hariel avec un sourire mutin. « J'ai spécialement modulé le potentiel électrique pour qu'il atteigne la masse critique sans pour autant que cela forme un arc, d'où la couleur violette et non jaune. Cela s'appelle l'effet Corona et l'éclair ayant cet effet produit une grande quantité d'ozone qui est composée de trois atomes d'oxygène qui est un accélérateur de feu naturel. De plus, l'éclair à provoqué une électrolyse de l'humidité ambiante ce qui a permis de décomposer l'eau en dioxygène et dihydrogène, ce dernier étant hautement inflammable. »

Le sourire d'Hariel s'agrandit.

« Tu baignais dans un mélange de dihydrogène, de dioxygène et d'ozone, Kokabiel. Il a suffit d'une petite étincelle pour que…boum ! »

Il ponctua la fin de son exposé d'un petit geste des mains qui mimait à la perfection l'explosion.

« Ça a même été amplifié par la charge déployé quand ta lance à été détruite, ce que je n'avais pas du tout prévu. »

« Tss, petit Démon arrogant. »

« Et fier de l'être. Si on fait les comptes, Science : 1 et Déchu débile : 0 ! »

Kokabiel créa une autre lance et l'envoya sur le jeune Démon qui l'évita avant de renvoyer un nouvel éclair violet rapidement suivit d'un fouet de feu. Il y eut de nouveau une explosion mais Kokabiel réussit cette fois à l'éviter bien qu'il fut pris dans me souffle.

Hariel sourit et fit le V de la victoire à sa tante. Sans qu'il le remarque, les pierres de ses gants se fendillèrent.

0o0o0

Yuuto gisait toujours au fond du cratère. A quatre pattes, ses mains griffaient la terre. Il avait mal et transpirait beaucoup mais son désir de vengeance était encore plus grand.

« J'avais entendu dire que l'un des sujets avait fuis » dit Valper en approchant de lui. « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il se rangerait du côté des Démons. Je suis reconnaissant envers tous les sujets du test tu sais. Vous avez été la raison pour laquelle l'expérience à finalement été un succès. »

« Un…succès ? »

Yuuto ne comprenait pas. Valper avait toujours dit qu'ils avaient échoués parce qu'aucun n'avait pu manier les Épées malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous des « élus ».

« Bien sûr, aucun de vous n'a pu utiliser Excalibur mais je vous pardonne car cela m'a permis de découvrir une chose importante. Vois-tu, tous les porteurs potentiels possèdent l'Élément Sacré en eux. Cependant, aucun de vous n'en avait la quantité nécessaire pour porter une Épée Sacrée. Cela m'a permis d'arriver à une conclusion. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'extraire l'Élément des sujets ! »

Yuuto écarquilla les yeux de colère. Alors c'est tout ce que ses amis avaient été pour lui, des conteneurs ? Des déchets dont il fallait extraire la substantifique moelle et en jeter le reste ?

« Et alors, j'ai été capable de le cristalliser » continua Valper. « Regarde ! »

De sa robe, Valper sortit un cristal bleu aux arrêtés lisses et tranchés. En son centre, on pouvait y voir briller une lueur scintillante de vie.

« C'est l'un des dernier cependant. Avant Freed, les personnes à qui j'ai donné ce cristal se sont révélés très…insuffisantes.»

Issei et Koneko tentèrent de descendre aider leur ami mais leur route fut barrée par Freed et ils durent éviter sa lame sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre.

« Le corps de ces pauvres attardés ne pouvaient pas supporter l'Élément et ils ont crevé ! » s'exclama le Prêtre en riant. « En ce sens, je suis putain de spécial, non ? »

En un saut, Xenovia réussit cependant à arriver assez près de Yuuto et Valper et reconnut le cristal.

« Quand nous, porteurs de l'Épée Sacrée recevons notre bénédiction, ces choses sont insérés dans notre corps » dit-elle avec un air dégoûté. « Elles compensaient le manque de cet Élément, n'est ce pas ? »

« Quelle bande d'hypocrites. Vous m'avez traité d'hérétique et m'avez bannie mais vous continuez d'utiliser mes recherches ! » lui dit Valper en riant. « Mais après tout, on parle de Michael, donc je suis sûr que lui n'a pas tué les sujets de ses tests après que l'Élément ait été extrait. »

« Tu n'avais aucune raison de nous tuer » souffla péniblement Yuuto en se relevant. « Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? »

« Vous n'étiez rien d'autre que des matières premières utilisées pour un projet top-secret. Je ne vois pas en quoi disposer de vous est un problème une fois que vous ne m'êtes plus utiles. »

0o0o0

 _Yuuto…_ pensa Hariel en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Il évita une nouvelle pluie de lance et envoya un fouet de feu au travers pour tenter de frapper Kokabiel dans le dos. Mais l'Ange Déchu comprit la manœuvre et évita les flammes. Il avait déjà essayé de les attraper mais s'était brûlé les mains à cause de la particularité de l' _Emerald Blase_.

« _Corona Discharge_! » s'exclama Hariel alors qu'un nouvel éclair mauve jaillissaient du ciel.

Les fentes qui parcouraient les cristaux de ses gants s'agrandirent un peu plus suite à cette attaque.

0o0o0

« Nous avons tout enduré, croyant que c'était pour notre Seigneur » dit péniblement Yuuto. « Et tu nous appelle « matières premières » ? Que veux-tu dire par « disposer » ? »

Alors qu'Asia, les larmes aux yeux, guérissait ses blessures, Rias sentait les siens la piquer. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas, elle était trop en colère pour cela.

« Voilà, tu peux l'avoir si tu veux » dit Valper en jetant le cristal bleu aux pieds de Yuuto. « J'ai réussi à fabriquer en masse de biens meilleur cristaux. »

A la surprise de Valper qui pensait encore plus aiguiser la colère de Yuuto, celui-ci se baissa et ramassa le cristal. Dans son esprit, il voyait à nouveau les visages torturés de ses amis alors que le poison déchirait leur corps.

 _Fuis !_ Disaient-ils. _Même si tu es le seul à t'en sortir, fuis !_

Et ils étaient à nouveaux là, au creux de ses mains, au cœur du cristal. Il savait qu'ils étaient là, il en était sur, le cristal était tellement chaleureux. Il referma ses mains dessus et le rapprocha de son cœur.

« Minna… »

« Tu vas payer espèce de vieillard sénile !» s'écria Issei, fou de rage alors que l'Archevêque continuait à sourire.

« Valper Galilei » souffla Yuuto en se relevant. « Tu as joué avec tant de vies dans le seul but d'approfondir tes recherches et assouvir tes ambitions. »

Il rapprocha encore plus le cristal de son cœur et celui-ci émit une lueur bleuté lorsqu'il commença à pénétrer sa poitrine. La lumière grandit encore et des silhouettes se mirent à apparaître derrière lui.

« L'importante énergie présente tout autour de nous et le cœur tremblant de Yuuto on dut extraire les âmes des cristaux » dit Akeno.

A nouveau, Yuuto sentait leur présence, mais c'était tellement plus fort. Il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux il les verrait tout autour de lui, comme avant.

« Je me suis toujours posé la question » dit-il d'une voix chargée de sanglots. « Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était juste pour moi de vivre. Certains de mes amis avaient de tellement plus grand rêves que moi. Certains tenaient encore plus à la vie que moi. Donc est ce que c'est vraiment juste pour moi de vivre en paix ? »

A ce moment-là, les âmes rassemblées autour de lui se sont mise à chanter. C'était un cantique à la gloire du Seigneur et de sa création, probablement ce qu'ils devaient chanter pour se donner du courage dans le laboratoire froid et sans vie. Yuuto sentit alors qu'on lui prenait la manche. Il se retourna et vit le visage de Mary, la plus petite et la plus jeune d'entre eux. Il se rappelait comme elle s'était battue pour empêcher les gardes de le poursuivre. Il la vit tourner son visage vers lui et lui sourire. Elle n'était pas là seule, tous lui souriaient.

Les fantômes se dissipèrent alors en un nuage d'étincelles bleues parcourus de filaments qui entouraient Yuuto. A chaque fois que filament le frôlait, il entendait la voix de l'un de ses amis lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il devait les accepter en lui et qu'ils n'auraient pas peur. Ils disaient que ce n'était pas grave si Dieu n'existait pas, si Dieu ne les protégeait pas car leurs cœurs le protégeraient toujours lui, Isaiah…Yuuto.

« Ne faire qu'un » murmura le jeune garçon les larmes aux yeux alors que le cristal finissait de disparaître dans sa poitrine.

Le nuage d'étincelles se dissipa et Yuuto se trouva nimbé d'une aura bleu chatoyante.

« Atatakai… » dit Koneko qui ressentait, tout comme les autres, le bien être provoqué par cette lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'à ça » sanglota Issei. « Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer »

« _Le Cavalier à réussit_ » dit Ddraig. « _Quand les sentiments et les désirs d'un Porteur de Sacred Gear subissent un changement si important qu'ils peuvent modifier le monde, l'artefact évolue. C'est ce qu'on appelle le Balance Breaker._ »

« Mes camarades n'ont jamais voulu que je les venge » dit Yuuto dont la voix semblait plus apaisée. « Ils ne le veulent toujours pas. Mais je dois débarrasser le monde du mal qui se trouve sous mes yeux. »

Alors qu'il avançait vers Valper, celui-ci s'était mis à reculer.

« Pour empêcher les générations futures de souffrir du même destin. »

Le cercle Gremory apparut à ses pieds et sa lame noire apparut dans les aires. Il en prit la poignée et la pointa vers l'Archevêque.

« Freed ! » s'exclama celui-ci d'une voix paniqué.

« J'arrive ! » dit le Prêtre en sautant devant le Cavalier.

« Ces idiots ! » dit Valper une fois en sécurité. « Ils auraient dû rester les déchets qu'ils étaient. »

Yuuto plissa les yeux de colère mais il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il tourna la tête et vit Issei qui se tenait juste devant les filles.

« Botte les fesses de Freed et d'Excalibur ! Ne gâche pas les sentiments et les âmes de tes camarades ! »

« Issei-kun… »

« Fais-le, Yuuto » dit Rias. « Tu es un membre de la Suite de Rias Gremory ! Mon Cavalier ne perdrait pas face à une simple Excalibur ! »

« Je crois en toi, Yuuto-kun ! » dis Akeno à son tour.

« Démonte-le ! » rajouta Koneko.

« Minna… » murmura Yuuto.

« Mais bordel ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde mélodramatique ! » les interrompit Freed. « Le simple fait de vous écouter me file la gerbe, j'en peux plus ! Laissez-moi tous vous tuer que je puisse m'en remettre ! »

Mais Yuuto était calme. Plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je deviendrait la lame de mon épée » dit-il en fermant les yeux. « Pour mes camarades et leurs âmes qui se sont jointes à moi je dis : surpassons nos cœurs et nos rêves brisés. »

Il leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête et celle-ci s'éclaira d'une lueur bleutée. De la garde de la lame jaillirent des raies de lumières noires et blanches qui se mirent à tourbillonner autour du Cavalier.

« Qu'ils deviennent l'épée de ma maîtresse et de mes amis ! Sword Birth ! »

Les lumières tourbillonnantes s'unirent sur la lame qui devient blanche d'un côté et noire de l'autre.

« Voici Sword of Betrayer ! Essaye donc de battre cette Épée Sacrée Maudite pour voir ! »

La pierre noire qui parcourait la goulotte de la lame se recouvrit d'inscriptions magiques d'un rouge profond alors que le pouvoir de la lame augmentait.

« Une…Épée Sacrée Maudite ? » balbutia Rias. « Mais comment… »

« Je vois ! C'est donc ça ! » s'écria Issei avant de répondre au regard étonné de sa maîtresse. « Le Dragon en moi m'en a parlé. Ce que Kiba vient de faire, c'est sa technique interdite, son Balance Breaker.

« Une Épée Sacrée Maudite ? » s'exclama Valper, paniqué. « Impossible. C'est impossible que des éléments opposés puissent s'assembler ! »

« Cavalier de Rias Gremory » demanda Xenovia en surgissant à côté de Yuuto, « notre pacte tient-il toujours ? »

« Je pense que c'est le cas » répondit Yuuto.

« Dans ce cas détruisons cette Excalibur ensemble. »

« Ça te convient vraiment ? » demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

« C'est une Épée Sacrée et en même temps ça ne l'est pas. C'est seulement une abomination. »

« J'ai comprit. »

Xenovia planta Excalibur Destruction dans le sol et tendit son autre main dans les aires.

« Saint Pierre, Saint Basil, Saint Denis et Vierge Marie, entendez mon appel ! »

Un cercle magique doré apparut alors face à sa main. De la surface lumineuse surgit alors la poignée dorée d'une immense épée à la garde semi circulaire retenue dans le sceau par des chaînes. Sa lame était large et bleu à l'exception du tranchant qui était doré.

Xenovia avança sa main vers la poignée en continuant son invocation :

« Au nom des Saints résidants dans cette lame, je te libère à présent ! »

Elle prit alors la poignée à pleine main et tira l'épée dont les chaînes se brisèrent avant de se dissoudre en même temps que le sceau.

« Épée Sacrée Durandal ! »

« Que… ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Il est dit qu'elle est capable de couper absolument tout » dit Akeno. « C'est une Épée Sacrée du même niveau qu'Excalibur. »

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama Valper. « Mes recherches ne m'ont pas encore permis de rendre possible la prise en main de Durandal ! »

« Désolé, je ne suis pas comme ce gars ou Irina. Je suis l'une des rares Porteuses naturelle. »

« Tu avais les aptitudes parfaites ? » s'exclama Valper en reculant. « Tu veux dire que tu es une véritable Porteuse d'Épées Sacrées ? »

« C'est une Épée sauvage qui coupe tout ce qu'elle touche » dit Xenovia en parlant de sa lame. « Je ne suis pas encore capable de la maîtriser complètement. Elle est si dangereuse que je suis obligée de la sceller dans une autre dimension. »

« Mais bordel c'est pas bientôt fini la causette ! » s'exclama Freed alors que son épée s'allongeait en se précipitant sur la Religieuse.

Celle-ci fit dévia le pointe de la lame qui se plia vers le ciel avant de redescendre et de se diviser en cinq parties qu'elle trancha avec sa lame.

« Quel retournement de situation ! » s'écria Freed alors que sa lame repentit sa forme d'origine.

« Cette chose n'est que les restes brisés d'une Épée Sacrée ! » dit Xenovia alors qu'elle se précipitait sur le Prêtre. « Elle n'est pas de taille face à ma Durendal ! »

« Putain de merde ! » s'exclama Freed en utilisant les propriétés de vitesse de l'épée pour échapper à la Religieuse. « L'histoire peut aller se faire foutre ! »

Mais ce n'était pas assez rapide pour Yuuto qui se plaça juste derrière lui.

« Cette épée dérisoire ne peut arrêter le déchaînement de nos sentiments ! » s'exclama-t-il en échangeant des coups d'épée avec Freed.

Un coup plus fort que les autres lui fit lâcher l'épée qui tomba plus loin et se ficha dans une pierre.

« Je ne perdrais pas contre des Démons ! » cria Freed après être retombé sur le sol.

Mais son manteau se déchira soudainement au niveau de l'épaule, laissant échapper un rais de lumière. Pendant l'échange, Yuuto avait réussit à la toucher.

« Vous avez vu ça ? » souffla ce dernier. « Nous avons surpassé Excalibur ! »

« C'est absurde ! La lumière et les ténèbres ne peuvent pas… ! »

L'Archevêque ne pu finir sa phrase car Yuuto venait de tourner son épée dans sa direction.

« Valper Galilei ! Prépare-toi à mourir ! »

« Je vois ! Je comprends enfin ! » dit Valper qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu. « Tout prend sens si on considère que la balance entre les deux a été déséquilibrée. Basiquement, ce ne sont pas que Satan ou Dieu… »

Dans le ciel, Hariel, qui continuait à se battre, avait continué à suivre ce qui se passait en bas et avait suivit la conversation.

En entendant mes mots de Valper, il avait paniqué.

 _C'est pas bon, je dois…_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer qu'une lance de lumière traversait le corps de l'homme de part en part, le désintégrant totalement.

Hariel était si surpris qu'il ne vit l'attaque que Kokabiel avait ensuite envoyé sur lui qu'au dernier moment. Il forma un bouclier mais celui-ci se mit à vaciller. C'est alors qu'il les entendit, les craquements, les craquements des pierres de ses gants.

 _Non !_ S'exclama-t-il. _Il faut que je…_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelque chose. Dans un dernier craquement, les deux pierres explosèrent. L'onde de choc fut si violente qu'elle le jeta au sol ou il dérapa sur le dos jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Excalibur.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Rias, inquiète.

« Quelle dommage, Valper » dit Kokabiel, « Tu étais plutôt capable. Le seul fait que tu ais deviné _cela_ le prouvait suffisamment. Au moins ta mort m'a permis de me débarrasser d'un moustique gênant. »

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Kokabiel ? » demanda Rias en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

Ce n'était pas le moment de paraître faible. Elle devait rester droite et fière même si sa seule envie était de courir auprès de son neveu.

« Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de l'avoir à mes côtés ou pas » répondit le Déchu en haussant les épaules. « En fait, je dois avouer m'être plutôt lassé de tout cela. Hey, gamin ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » s'écria Issei.

« Augmente le pouvoir de ton Dragon au maximum et transfert le à n'importe qu'elle personne ici. »

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

« Tu nous offres quoi ? Une opportunité ? » demanda Rias. « Arrête de te moquer de nous ! »

« Regardez qui parle ! » s'exclama Kokabiel en riant. « Vous pensez vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ? »

Issei voulu dire quelque chose mais il sentit la main de Rias prendre la sienne.

« Buchou ? »

« Nous n'avons plus le temps. Je vais le vaincre » dit-elle. « J'espère le tenir occupé assez de temps pour qu'Asia puisse rejoindre Hariel pour voir comment il va. »

Main dans la main, ils s'avancèrent vers Kokabiel sous le regard inquiet des autres. Boosted Gear avait déjà commencé à augmenter la puissance d'Issei. Asia regarda l'Ange Déchu et lorsqu'elle vit que son attention était pleinement tournée vers eux, elle se précipita vers l'endroit où Hariel avait atterri.

0o0o0

La première chose que vit Hariel quand il ouvrit les yeux fut Excalibur. La longue épée se dressait juste au dessus de sa tête, fichée dans le roc comme dans la légende.

Il était tellement concentré sur elle qu'il ne voyait même pas Asia qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour le soigner. Son corps était couvert de coupures brûlantes de lumières et sa peau était éraflée à certains endroits en particulier sur son dos qui avait frotté contre le sol.

Hariel tenta de se relever et se retourna sur le ventre.

« Je t'en prie Hariel-kun, ne bouge pas ! Il faut que je te soigne » s'écria Asia.

Mais Hariel ne l'entendait pas. Si près de l'Épée, c'était tout son corps qui fourmillait et vibrait. Mais en même tant, il ressentait une sorte de dégoût à la voire.

« Mais que t'ont-ils fait ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? » demanda Hariel d'une voix éteinte en tendant la main vers la lame.

Il savait que cette forme n'était pas la sienne, qu'elle ne lui convenait pas. D'un sombre doré malsain, elle était si longue et si large, tellement difforme et horribles. Hariel avait l'impression qu'elle pleurait, confiné dans cette forme affreuse et maudite. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas Excalibur.

Hariel en avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds.

« Non ! Hariel-kun ! Ne fais pas ça ! » s'écria Asia alors qu'elle voyait le jeune Démon tendre la main vers la poignée de l'épée.

Au moment même où il la toucha, une explosion d'énergie entoura son corps. Il se mit à crier.

0o0o0

Enfin, Boosted Gear était remonté à bloc. Rias serra sa main plus fort et Issei ramena le Gantelet contre lui.

« Boosted Gear…Gift ! »

[ _TRANSFERT !_ ]

L'énergie passa du corps d'Issei jusqu'à celui de sa maîtresse qui s'illumina à nouveau d'une aura verte. La puissance était telle que ses cheveux et ses vêtements flottaient autour d'elle et que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge.

Le pouvoir de Rias était à présent tellement puissant que l'air vibrait littéralement à cause des vagues d'Énergie Démoniaque.

« En voilà une belle augmentation de puissance ! » s'exclama Kokabiel en riant. « C'est comparable à plusieurs Démons de Classe Supérieurs ! Oh ! Rias Gremory ! Tu semble bien être comme ton génie de frère ! »

La pression était si forte que les vêtements de Rias commençaient à craquer. Elle croisa les bras et concentra deux sphères d'énergie sombre devant chacune de ses mains.

« Tais-toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en relâchant l'énergie qui se mélangea et fonça sur le Déchu.

Le choc fut incroyable et puissant. L'énergie noire et rouge du Pouvoir de Destruction giclait de tous les côtés alors que Kokabiel s'en protégeait. Mais cela ne lui faisait rien. Au contraire, cela ne l'amusait que plus.

« Très bien ! Petite sœur du Maoh ! Petite sœur de Sirzechs ! »

Enragée, Rias fit apparaître plusieurs cercles d'augmentation qui multiplièrent la puissance du rayon qui frappait Kokabiel sans que jamais celui-ci ne flanche.

Rias finit par manquer d'énergie et s'effondra sur le sol. Issei la rejoignit mais elle arrivait encore à se tenir debout toute seule.

« Akeno ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son amie attaquer leur adversaire.

« Foudre ! » s'écria la jeune prêtresse en levant la main au ciel.

Un immense éclair tomba du ciel jusqu'au bout de son doigt et elle le renvoya sur l'Ange Déchu. Mais celui-ci referma ses ailes autour de lui et la foudre ne lui fit pas le moindre effet.

« Toi là, celle avec les mêmes pouvoirs que Baraqiel, tu oses te mettre en travers de mon chemin ? »

« Ne me met pas dans le même panier que lui ! » s'écria Akeno en intensifiant son attaque.

« Qui est Baraqiel ? » demanda Issei, surpris de réaction de son amie.

« C'est un des chefs des Anges Déchus. Il est connu sous le nom du Foudroyant. On dit qu'il est le Maître de la Foudre » répondit Xenovia.

« Le Maître…de la Foudre ? » répéta Issei sans pouvoir faire autrement que noter ma ressemblance avec le propre surnom d'Akeno.

Mais la jeune Démone se retrouva rapidement à court d'énergie et l'attaque cessa. Kokabiel se mit à rire et rouvrit ses ailes.

« Qui aurait pu penser que tu devienne un Démon ? » dit-il à Akeno. « Ah, Rias Gremory ! Tu possèdes des compagnons biens amusant. Le Dragon-Empereur Écarlate, le survivant du Projet Épée Sacrée et la propre fille de Baraqiel ! »

La nouvelle stupéfia les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courent et ulcéra les autres. Même si elle était à présent un Démon, Akeno souffrait encore de son ascendance et surtout de la trahison de son père. Étrangement, plus que de la colère, c'était de la peur que ressentait la jeune fille, la peur que quiconque, et en particulier Issei, entende parler de son sang maudit.

« Rias Gremory, » dit Kokabiel d'un ton pensif. « On dirait que tes goûts sont aussi particuliers que ceux de ton frère. »

« Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon frère, notre Maoh ! » s'écria Rias en se relevant. « De plus, insulter mes serviteurs te vaudra une condamnation à mort. »

Son pouvoir se déchaîne à nouveau et le vent se mit à siffler autour d'elle. Kokabiel plonge alors vers le sol et s'y posa.

« Dans ce cas venez et essayez de me vaincre ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant disparaître ses ailes. « Venez Princesse de la Ruine et Hôte du Dragon-Empereur Écarlate ! Vous êtes face à l'un des ennemis jurés des Démons ! C'est une grande opportunité. Si vous ne le voyez pas comme tel, cela montre à quel point vous êtes médiocres ! »

« Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule, putain d'Ange Déchu de merde ! » s'exclama Issei. « Essaye encore de te moquer de Buchou ou d'Akeno et je te botterais le cul ! »

A ces mots, Akeno sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle avait eut tellement peur qu'il la rejette et maintenant…

« Serais-tu idiot ? » demanda Kokabiel en faisant apparaître une épée faite de lumière dans sa main.

« Ouais, ça me va bien d'être un idiot ! Ne bouge pas d'un poil ! Boosted Gear ! »

[ _BOOST !_ ]

« Damé ! Issei ! » s'exclama Rias en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Yuuto et Xenovia se regardèrent mutuellement et hochèrent la tête l'un à l'autre.

« Nous allons te faire gagner du temps, Hyoudou Issei ! » dit la Religieuse en se plaçant devant lui suivit par l'autre épéiste.

« Concentre-toi sur ton gain de puissance ! » s'exclama Yuuto.

D'abord surpris, Issei se repris rapidement.

« Ok, je… »

Mais il ne put pas en dire plus car il y eut simultanément une grande lumière blanche et un puissant cri de douleur.

« Hariel ! » cria Rias en voyant au loin la forme torturée de son neveu, la main sur la poignée d'Excalibur.

0o0o0

La douleur était atroce. Il était dans un monde de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son corps se couvrait de plaies béantes sur lesquels on mettait du sel, que des fers brûlants lui étaient enfoncés dans le ventre. Même lorsque son oncle Vernon le battait il n'avait eut aussi mal qu'à cet instant.

Et pourtant il refusait de lâcher Excalibur. Il refusait de lâcher l'Épée Sacrée qui mettait son âme démoniaque à la torture car il savait qu'il y avait plus, plus loin, plus profond, au-delà de la douleur, au-delà de cette mort qui le guettait, comme une lueur au bout du chemin.

Il la voyait dans sa tête cette lueur, il avançait vers elle mais elle semblait être hors d'atteinte. Pourtant il n'abandonnait pas, il refusait d'abandonner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner. Parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, parce que c'était important, parce qu'il le voulait plus que tout.

Petit à petit, il se détacha de la douleur et avança vers la lueur. Cette lueur lui faisait peur, elle l'effrayait tant elle était puissante mais elle l'attirait aussi et pour les mêmes raisons.

Il était presque arrive a la lueur. Son esprit en souffrance se dégageait peu à peu de la douleur pour entrer dans la lumière.

Ça y est, il y était.

0o0o0

Le rire de Kokabiel résonna sur le terrain de l'école.

« Décidément, Rias Gremory, c'est de mieux en mieux ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé assister au suicide d'un Démon ! C'est tellement intéressant ! Parce que ton neveu ne pense quand même pas tirer l'Épée de la pierre pour se battre contre moi, ce serait trop drôle ! »

Rias était trop paniquée pour écouter les insultes de l'Ange Déchu. Elle regardait le corps de son neveu à travers la lumière trembler alors que son cri continuait à résonner à ses oreilles. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés et flottaient autour de lui. Derrière lui, Asia tentait par tous les moyens d'approcher mais à chaque fois qu'elle touchait Hariel, la lumière la brûlait et elle retirait ses mains. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter encore et encore de faire lâcher Hariel sans jamais y arriver. Autour de son cou, Proteus avait du mal à garder sa forme de simple chaîne dorée. Il ondulait, changeais de couleur et finit par ressembler à une sorte de petit serpent informe qui faisait des efforts démesurés pour tenir le bout de sa queue avec sa gueule pour éviter de tomber.

Soudain, Hariel arrêta de crier et son corps cessa de trembler alors que l'énergie blanche autour de lui continuait à virevolter.

« Alors ça y est ? » demanda Kokabiel. « Il est mort ? »

Mais Hariel n'était pas mort. Il était toujours campé sur ses jambes, la main sur la poignée de l'épée, les yeux clos. Soudain, la lumière se dissipa pour ne plus laisser que fin halo blanc qui entourait Hariel.

C'est alors que la racine des cheveux d'Hariel commença à foncer puis à noircir. Progressivement, la couleur noire se mit à circuler le long des mèches virevoltantes du jeune garçon. Au moment où ses cheveux devinrent entièrement noirs, Hariel banda ses muscles et commença à tirer sur Excalibur. L'Épée commença à glisser doucement de sa gangue de pierre et à mesure qu'elle glissait, son éclat devenait plus fort. Enfin, elle sortit de la pierre et Hariel la dressa au dessus de sa tête tel un flambeau d'une blancheur immaculée.

0o0o0

Tout autour d'Hariel était blanc et vide…et en même temps ça ne l'était pas. Des flashes parcouraient son esprit, des images de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vus et qu'il arrivait pourtant à nommer.

Il voyait des batailles dont il connaissait les noms, celle de la rivière de Glen, de la forêt de Kerydon, la bataille de Cairlion et enfin de Camlann.

Il voyait des visages amis qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Bedivere aux muscles parfaits, Yvain, le chevalier au lion, Tristan, l'époux d'Iseut, Galaad le Preux et le Pur, Perceval le Gallois, Lancelot du Lac…

Il voyait des châteaux, la forteresse de Carmélide, fief du fier Leodagan, père de Guenièvre, la grande citadelle de Camelot où flottait la bannière des Pendragon et du Roi Arthur et aussi Poudlard, l'école de magie construite sur les ruines de la Tour de Merlin par ses élèves qui prirent le nom de Fondateurs.

Il voyait une pièce sombre avec trois figures noyés dans l'ombre. Deux hommes et une femme. La femme et l'un des hommes étaient assis sur deux grands sièges, des trônes alors que le second homme était debout à la droite du premier.

A cause de la faible lumière, Hariel ne pouvait pas voir leur visage mais seulement ça et là le rouge du brocard d'une robe, le vert d'un manteau et le brun d'une fourrure et du bois d'un grand bâton, l'éclat doré de bijoux et d'une couronne et celui, plus clair du métal d'une épée posée entre les mains de l'homme du milieu.

Celui-ci avait la main gauche posé sur l'accoudoir de son trône, enserré dans les mains de la femme en partie tournée vers lui tandis que son autre main caressait celle que l'homme debout et qui portait un bâton avait posée sur son épaule.

Les images passaient mais celle-ci revenait sans cesse et flottait aux confins de son esprit.

« _Qu'il est bon de voir le sang qui est le nôtre effleurer à nouveau cette garde, mais quel dommage qu'elle appartienne à une lame incomplète._ »

La voix pulsait dans son esprit, semblant venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois mais Hariel savait que c'était l'homme du milieu qui lui parlait.

« _Quel dommage aussi que ce sang qui est le tien ne puisse complètement te permettre de brandir l'épée et que celle-ci va te tuer, héritier de notre sang_ » dit cette fois l'homme qui était debout.

Hariel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il essaya encore une fois sans succès. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas…

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, enfant de notre chaire et de notre sang_ » dit la femme. « _Celle qui t'as mise au monde et t'as entourée de son amour t'as donné le moyen de réclamer ton dû_ »

Voulait-elle dire…non, c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire cela, si ?

« _Tu sais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, enfant de mon sang_ » dit le premier homme.

« _Nous veillons sur toi comme le font tes parents, enfant de mon cœur_ » dit la femme.

« _Va ! Et laisse briller ta lumière à l'éclat de ton pouvoir, enfant de ma magie_ » dit le second homme.

Hariel savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il plongea dans sa magie et se mit à refaire ce qui avait été défait. La douleur était revenue mais à mesure qu'il travaillait, elle était moins forte. Enfin il termina et se sentit à nouveau rentrer dans son corps. Il banda ses muscles et tira l'épée de la pierre. A chaque centimètre, il sentait qu'il acquérait de plus en plus son pouvoir et que l'épée était de plus en plus soulagée.

Alors le pouvoir Saint de l'épée plongea en lui, jusque dans son pouvoir et dans son sang ou elle puisa sa nouvelle forme, une forme donnée et non plus forcée, une forme prise et non plus exigée.

0o0o0

Kokabiel vit l'éclat blanc s'atténuer autour de l'enfant qui avait retiré l'épée du rocher. Il vit également sa nouvelle forme, une forme que l'enfant lui avait donnée signe qu'il en était le maître, ce qui était impossible, jamais une Épée Sacrée ne plierait l'échine face à un Démon.

« Qui es-tu donc ? » siffla l'Ange Déchu en regardant le garçon.

Hariel ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux, rouge, du Seigneur Grigori. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs mais avaient cessés de flotter autour de lui.

« Mon nom est Hariel James Andrammax Potter-Gremory ! Fils du Clan Gremory par ma mère Lilith et de la Maison Potter par mon père James fils de Fleamont, dont le sang est celui de Merlin, le puissant Mage, de la Reine Guenièvre de Carmélide et du Porteur Originel d'Excalibur, le souverain de Camelot, Arthur Pendragon ! »

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Surpris ? Content ? Est-ce que vous vous étiez douté que ça allait finir comme ça ? Personnellement j'y pensais depuis déjà tellement longtemps à ce truc, je suis content de l'avoir enfin écrit.

Pour la petite explication scientifique d'Hariel, j'espère que ça vous a pas saoulé. J'ai quand même fait quelques recherches pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi et j'espère que c'est réussit.

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines et gros bisous !


	28. Chapitre 27 : Albion

Vocabulaire :

\- Gomen nasai : je suis désolé (forme polie)

\- Baka : idiot (Issei no baka = littéralement : idiot d'Issei)

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 27 : Albion, Le Dragon Empereur d'Albâtre/ Hakuryukou, Albion

.

Hariel s'avança et se plaça juste entre Yuuto et Xenovia. Sa main gauche tenait fermement la poignée d'Excalibur main tout contre la garde.

Au contraire de la précédente, cette Excalibur semblait presque banale. Elle n'en demeurait pas moi extraordinaire. L'intégralité de la poignée était faite d'or décoré de bleu. Le pommeau était orné d'un cabochon de saphir enchâssé dans l'or et le fuseau semblait de lapis-lazuli peint de motifs dorés. La garde, légèrement courbée vers la pointe ainsi que la chape étaient fait d'or entaillés de rainures empli de la même pierre que la fusée. La lame elle-même était particulière. D'une apparence simple, à double tranchant, elle était parcourue de caractères magiques inscrits dans un long cartouche bordé d'or le long de la gouttière. Mais le plus impressionnant c'était le métal de la lame. Très clair, il semblait diffuser une lumière blanche, comme une phosphorescence.

« Ainsi donc tu as hérité du sang du Porteur Originel » siffla Kokabiel. « Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour la prendre. Ton sang de Démon…oh je vois… »

Le Déchu se mit à rire.

« Tu as scellé tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hariel ? » demanda Rias, inquiète.

« Oui, c'est cela, et cela explique tes cheveux. Tu as scellé l'intégralité de tes pouvoirs Démoniaques afin de pouvoir te saisir de l'épée. Ce qui fait que tu n'es plus que simple humain. »

Hariel passa les doigts de sa main libre sur ses lèvres et regarda le sang qui les maculait. Normalement, une blessure aussi minime qu'une coupure à la lèvre aurait déjà guérit mais son sang de Démon ne le guérissait plus. Autrefois, quand il était encore chez les Dursley, il savait se guérir. Mais à cette époque, il ne savait pas que c'était de la magie et il se guérissait inconsciemment pendant son sommeil. Il avait perdu cette faculté quand il était devenu Démon, probablement parce qu'il n'était plus suffisamment blessé pour que sa magie se manifeste à nouveau et il n'était jamais arrivé à le faire consciemment. En même temps, sa physionomie de Démon étant à la fois plus résistante et guérissait plus facilement. Il regrettait maintenant de n'avoir pas essayé.

« Tu as raison » dit finalement Hariel. « Je ne suis plus qu'un humain avec ses faiblesses et sa fragilité. Cependant n'oublie pas que mon ancêtre aussi était un humain, un faible humain. Mais quand il avait Excalibur…c'était un dieu ! »

Kokabiel écarquilla les yeux. Les derniers mots d'Hariel n'avaient pas été dit par l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui mais venait de son dos. Par réflexe, il sauta en arrière, évitant de justesse la pointe de la lame qui ne fit que frôler ses vêtements.

« C…comment ! » s'exclama le Déchu alors que le Hariel que se tenait toujours entre Xenovia et Yuuto se dissipa.

Sa grande main griffures saisit alors le cou d'Hariel et le serra en le soulevant dans les aires.

« Hariel ! » s'écria Rias.

« Hariel-chan ! » s'écria à son tour Issei. Il aurait voulu aller l'aider mais il devait encore charger son Sacred Gear.

Yuuto et Xenovia suivit par Koneko se jetèrent sur l'Ange Déchu qui esquiva en s'envolant. Rias voulait l'attaquer avec le Pouvoir de Destruction mais elle ne voulait pas toucher Hariel.

« Je vois » dit Kokabiel alors qu'il retenait Hariel à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, « tu as utilisé le pouvoir d'Excalibur Nightmare pour créer une illusion de toi que tu as faite parler, puis tu as utilisé Excalibur Trensparency et Excalibur Rapidly pour te placer derrière moi et attaquer. Très malin. Il est surprenant que tu ais réussi à utiliser trois des quatre pouvoirs de ton épée aussi rapidement. »

« Qui dit…seulement…trois ? » demanda Hariel avec difficulté tant le Déchu le serrait fort.

A la surprise de Kokabiel, la lame d'Excalibur se tordit et s'allongea en cherchant à l'atteindre. Il lâcha Hariel qui tomba vers le sol. Rias s'envola pour lui porter secours mais Hariel n'en avait pas besoin. Il pointa son épée vers le bas et celle-ci se transforma en une longue bande de métal qui plongea vers le sol et forma un ressort qui amortit la chute d'Hariel jusqu'à ce qu'il touche terre.

« L'Excalibur Originelle n'a rien à voir avec l'abjecte chose créé par Valper » dit Hariel d'une voix roque tout en massant son cou violacé.

Alors qu'il parlait, son épée reprenait forme entre ses mains.

« Parce que je suis son élu, je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à me servir de ses pouvoirs. Je sais. »

« Impossible » balbutia Xenovia. « Il nous a fallu des années à Irina et à moi pour utiliser ce pouvoir. »

« Les fragments ne sont PAS Excalibur, et vous n'étiez pas ses élus, moi elle m'a choisi, son esprit est le mien. »

« L'esprit…de l'épée ? » murmura la religieuse interloquée.

« D'ailleurs ma chère Xenovia, puisque tu me parle de ton entraînement, il y a quelque chose… »

Hariel tandis la main direction d'Excalibur Destruction, toujours là où Xenovia l'avait plantée. L'épée se mit à vibrer, puis à bouger de droite à gauche comme une dent déchaussée avant de surgir du sol et de voler vers Hariel. Le garçon attrapa sa poignée de sa main libre et leva les deux épées en l'air. Elles s'illuminèrent d'une lumière blanche et quand elle se dissipa, Excalibur Destruction avait disparue.

« Et de cinq » murmura Hariel.

« Ce…c'était la propriété de l'Église, non ? » remarqua Xenovia.

« Et alors ? » demanda Hariel. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais rendre les autres aussi non ? »

La jeune Religieuse dû se rendre à l'évidence. Hariel était le propriétaire légitime de l'Épée au contraire de l'Église. Celle-ci allait avoir du mal à l'accuser de vol pour récupérer ses…ou plutôt son bien.

Comme Kokabiel était de retour au sol, les trois épéistes et Koneko se jetèrent à nouveau sur lui. Alors que Xenovia lui faisait face, Yuuto s'était glissé dans son dos. D'un geste débonnaire, le Déchu fit un simple quart de tour et fit apparaître des épées lumineuse être ses mains pour arrêter les deux lames. Dans le même moment, Hariel se précipita sur lui pour profiter que ses mains étaient occupées. Kokabiel voulut lui envoyer un coup de pieds mais c'était à nouveau une illusion créé pour le détourner de Koneko qui était prête à le frapper depuis le dessus. Mais Kokabiel avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Ses ailes pouvaient lui servir à voler, à se protéger mais aussi à attaquer et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Les appendices de plumes frappèrent de pleins fouets Yuuto, Xenovia, Koneko et même Hariel qui, invisible, attendait son heure pour frapper. La plus durement touchée fut Koneko dont le corps glissa sur le sol. Hariel, malgré la faiblesse de son corps avait relativement été épargné vu qu'il s'était trouvé en périphérie de l'attaque mais tout comme Xenovia et Yuuto, il avait été mis à rude épreuve et doutait de pouvoir attaquer de nouveau.

0o0o0

A l'extérieur des murs de l'école, Sona et sa Suite tenaient bon comme ils pouvaient. C'était de plus en plus difficile de tenir et le bouclier manquait de stabilité.

« Saji ! » s'exclama Tsubaki en direction du Pion. « Concentre-toi sur ta tâche ! »

« Oui » s'exclama le jeune garçon malgré son état de fatigue.

 _Tsubaki et moi allons bien_ , se dit Sona dans sa tête. _Mais les autres commencent à être à court d'énergie. Rias…dépêche-toi !_

0o0o0

Asia, couverte par Issei dont le Sacred Gear continuait à augmenter sa puissance, était parvenu jusqu'à Koneko et la soignait en urgence.

Xenovia et Yuuto s'étaient relevés et remis en garde mais ce n'était pas encore le cas pour Hariel. Il est vrai qu'il avait su se servir de l'épée dès qu'il l'avait touchée (pas seulement ses pouvoirs mais aussi son maniement), mais il n'était pas un bretteur. Jusque-là, il avait toujours combattu à main nus et son corps était plus formé pour ce type de combat que pour le maniement d'une arme. Les muscles non entraînés comme il faut qu'il utilisait lui faisaient souffrir le martyr et il était à bout de souffle.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint. Qu'il était bête. Il avait la solution à ce problème. Il n'avait qu'à…

Il se releva péniblement et prit son épée à deux mains. Le métal sembla se mettre à fondre et recouvrit ses doigts, ses paumes… jusqu'à remonter sur ses avants bras. Il ferma les poings et les frappa l'un contre l'autre avant de se mettre en position de de combat tel que Maître Argai lui avait appris. Ses deux mains étaient à présent recouvertes de gantelets de métal blanc décoré d'or et de lapis-lazuli. Après tout, grâce au pouvoir d'Excalibur Mimic, l'épée n'avait pas seulement la capacité de se déformer mais aussi d'adopter une toute autre forme.

Mais Kokabiel était déjà répartit à l'attaque. Croisant ses épées lumineuses, il les avait chargés d'énergie pour les envoyer sur les deux épéistes. Les rayons de lumières foncèrent vers Xenovia et Yuuto, labourant le sol sous eux. Le choc de la lumière sur les deux lames fut violent. Il fut si violent que le Démon et la Religieuse furent projetés en arrière. L'énergie atteignit alors Issei, Asia et Koneko qui se trouvaient juste derrière mais heureusement, Issei eut la présence d'esprit de changer sa promotion de Reine en celle d'une Tour au dernier moment ce qui suffit à les protéger tous les trois.

« Tu vas bien Asia ? » demanda Issei en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules.

« Ou…oui » balbutia la jeune fille. « Et les autres ? »

Issei regarda autour de lui. Xenovia et Yuuto étaient mal en points mais indemnes et encore conscients. Hariel n'était pas dans le champ de l'attaque et Akeno et Rias étaient trop loin pour avoir été touchés.

« Ce…ce n'est pas…pas fini » souffla Yuuto d'une voix épuisé mais ferme.

« Alors vous pensez pouvoir continuer ? » demanda Kokabiel sur un ton moqueur. « Et bien dans ce cas, venez ! »

A ce moment-là, il ressentit une poussée d'énergie proche de lui qu'il évita. Celle-ci se diffusa dans l'air et racla la surface du sol derrière lui. Il fit réapparaître une épée dans sa main et donna un coup là où il lui semblait venir l'énergie. Il buta contre quelque chose et poussa un grand coup. Hariel réapparut et dérapa sur le sol, les deux bras croisés devant son visage. Un peu de fumée s'échappait des gantelets là où l'épée de Kokabiel les avait touchés.

Mais Yuuto avait eu le temps de trouver la force de se relever. Il en appela à son Sacred Gear et fit apparaître une dizaine de cercles tout autour du Déchu. Il en émergea d'autres Sword of Betrayer qui se pointèrent sur Kokabiel avant de foncer sur lui. Malheureusement, ses ailes bloquèrent l'attaque et brisèrent les lames.

Sachant sa première attaque vouée à l'échec, Yuuto s'était déjà précipité sur son adversaire mais Kokabiel bloqua sa lame avec seulement deux doigts. D'un cercle magique, le Démon fit émerger une autre épée et voulut frapper l'Ange Déchu mais il fut une nouvelle fois bloqué avec la même facilité.

« Idiot » dit Kokabiel.

« Je n'ai pas fini ! » s'exclama Yuuto.

Il réussit alors à faire apparaître une troisième épée dans sa bouche et tailla une large entaille dans le visage de son adversaire avant de se jeter en arrière. Kokabiel recula et porta une main à son visage. Hariel sentit l'espoir renaître. Ils étaient parvenus à le toucher. Ils avaient donc une chance de l'avoir après tout. Furieux, Kokabiel envoya une boule de lumière en direction de Yuuto mais Xenovia veillait et elle réussit à la bloquer avec sa Durandal. Plus que ça, elle la trancha net.

Hariel profita de la distraction et concentra de l'énergie destructrice dans ses mains. Grâce à sa vitesse augmentée par Excalibur, il réussit à se placer devant Kokabiel tenta de frapper sa poitrine avec ses deux paumes chargée d'énergie. Kokabiel le vit venir et, comme avait fait Hariel quelque instants auparavant, il se protégea en croisant les bras. Le jeune Démon campa ses pieds au sol et poussa un grand coup en déchargeant l'énergie. Kokabiel ne put résister et fut repoussé en arrière alors qu'Hariel, pour rester hors de sa portée, rejoignait Xenovia et Yuuto.

Au loin, Issei pouvait voir la bataille entre ses trois amis et l'Ange Déchu et il rongeait son frein.

« Merde ! J'y suis presque » souffla-t-il avec énervement.

Kokabiel se redressa et sourit. Il ne semblait pas vraiment blessé, tout au plus égratigné.

« Je suis impressionné de vous voir vous battre comme ça malgré la perte de votre chef » dit l'Ange Déchu.

Hariel arrêta de respirer. Il n'allait quand même pas…

« Quoi ? » demanda Xenovia, confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends, Kokabiel ? » demanda Rias. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la perte de votre chef ? »

« Oups, cela m'a échappé »

« Répond moi, Kokabiel » s'écria Rias.

L'Ange Déchu sourit et allait répondre quand il fut interrompu.

« Ne dit rien ! Rien du tout ! Pas un mot ! » cria Hariel.

« Oh ? À ce que je vois je ne suis pas le seul au courent » dit Kokabiel en regardant le jeune Démon.

« Hariel ? » demanda Rias. « De quoi parle-t-il ? »

« Ne me le demande pas, je t'en prie Onee-san. Je ne devrais pas le savoir. Personne ne devrait le savoir et surtout pas lui ! » s'exclama Hariel en pointant le doigt sur Kokabiel.

L'Ange Déchu se mit alors à rire. C'était un rire violent et fou. Hariel frémit. Il ne devait pas…il ne pouvait pas…

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » dit Kokabiel dans son fou rire. « J'essaye de commencer une guerre, je n'ai pas besoin de garder cela secret. »

« Ta gueule ! » hurla Hariel en se précipitant vers lui.

Il réussit à lui saisir le cou pour le lui serrer mais l'Ange Déchu sourit et pointa son doigt sur lui. Une sphère de lumière se forma au bout et le toucha à bout portant.

« Hariel-chan ! » s'exclama Issei.

Comme il vit que le corps de l'enfant tombait dans sa direction, il se prépara à le rattraper sans se préoccuper des gantelets Excalibur. Mais l'Épée Sacrée, sûrement répondant à une injonction de son maître, se désagrège et se transforma en bracelet de corde comme le faisait Excalibur Mimic. Issei parvint à attraper Hariel et Asia, qui s'était dépêché de les rejoindre, commença à le soigner.

« Je…je t'en prie, Asia-onee-chan » suppliant Hariel avec une voix faible. « Ne l'écoute pas, n'écoute pas ce…ce qu'il dit…s'il te plaît. »

« Pauvre petite chose » se moqua Kokabiel. « Et toi petite nonne devenu Démon écoute moi bien ! Et c'est valable aussi pour toi maîtresse de Durandal ! Il n'y a pas que Satan et ses quatre Seigneurs qui soient mort lors de la grande guerre ! »

L'Ange Déchu sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Dieu aussi ! »

Un silence de mort se mit à peser sur le terrain. Hariel ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage, le visage d'Asia, à cette nouvelle.

Des années auparavant, Mephisto Pheles avait demandé une entrevue avec lui. C'était quelque temps après qu'il ait prit la décision d'être le prochain Satan. Comme il n'avait pas fait d'annonce officielle, le vieux Démon avait souhaité rencontré le plus jeune pour lui parler de son avenir. Sa décision l'avait enchanté et c'était à cette occasion qu'il lui avait appris la terrible vérité.

Nietzsche avait raison. Dieu est mort. Il est mort pendant la dernière guerre. Les Grigori le savaient, les Satans le savaient, et aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient en parler. C'était la raison pour laquelle Mephisto lui avait fait jurer le secret même pour sa propre famille. Son oncle Sirzechs ne devait même pas être au courent qu'il savait.

Le jeune Hariel, tout génial qu'il fut, n'avait pas compris le véritable sens de ce fait avant de rencontrer Asia. Douce Asia, gentille Asia qui remerciait le Seigneur même quand des malheurs lui arrivaient. Asia qui n'avait pas renoncé à Lui ou à sa parole même en état devenue un Démon. Enfin Asia qui aimait Dieu, tout simplement.

C'était surtout pour elle qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ce secret refasse surface, il ne voulait pas voir toutes ses croyances s'effondrer plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, parce qu'il l'aimait tellement.

« Impossible » balbutia Xenovia en rompant le silence.

« Dieu est…mort ? » dit Rias sur le même ton. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ! C'est la première fois que j'entends une chose pareille ! »

« Dans cette guerre, le camp des ténèbres a perdu tous ses Seigneurs et beaucoup de puissants Démons » repris Kokabiel. « Et mis à part leurs chefs, les Anges et les Anges Déchus ont perdus une grande partie de leur armées. Les Anges sont dans l'impossibilité de donner naissance à des pur-race. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a également une pénurie dans le monde des Démons. »

« Non…c'est…c'est impossible » balbutia Asia.

« Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai,… » répétait Hariel comme une litanie en recouvrant ses yeux de ses mains.

« Chaque faction a souffert de tant de dégâts qu'ils ont été forcé de se rapprocher des humains pour survivre. Les Anges, les Déchus, les Démons. Les leaders des trois factions ont gardé cette information secrète parce qu'ils avaient besoin que les humains craignent Dieu. »

Sonnée, Xenovia n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux vides et écarquillés.

« Tu mens ! » balbutia-t-elle. « Tu mens ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! »

« Je me fiche que tu me crois ou pas petite fille » se moqua Kokabiel. « Ce que je ne peux pas supporter c'est que quand Dieu et Satan sont mort, le reste des leaders ont décidés que continuer la guerre était inutile ! Je les hais ! Je les déteste ! Me faire abaisser mon poing une fois que je l'ai levé ? Nous aurions gagné si la guerre avait continué ! Et ce connard d'Azazel à même décrété qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde guerre ! Et bien qu'il aille se faire voir ! »

Sous la colère, Kokabiel devenait vraiment monstrueux. Ses yeux rouges étaient écarquillés et on pouvait voir dans sa bouche ses crocs racler les uns contre les autres.

« Le Seigneur n'est plus » balbutia Asia en se relevant. « Mais alors, et ses bénédictions ? »

« Michael fait du bon boulot » dit Kokabiel avec un rictus.

Il semblait s'être un peu calmé.

« Il prend soin des Anges et des humains à la place de Dieu. »

« L'Archange Michael agit en tant que substitut de Dieu ? » s'exclama Xenovia. « Et pour nous alors ? »

« Le système en lui-même reste intact » expliqua Kokabiel en haussant les épaules. « Les prières, les bénédictions, les exorcismes,…tout ça n'a pas été affecté.

Secouée par cette atroce nouvelle, Asia se mit à flancher et s'effondra. Heureusement, Koneko réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

« Asia ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Il est normal de réagir comme ça » murmura Xenovia alors que Koneko couchait Asia sur le sol, la tête sur les cuisses d'Hariel qui s'était redressé. « Je suis étonné que moi-même je puisse garder mon sang froid. »

« Cela dit » repris Kokabiel, « il y a eu une baisse remarquable du nombre de ses partisans. Et maintenant que ceux qui maintenaient l'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres sont partis, il n'est pas surprenant de voir des phénomènes étranges comme cette Épée Sacrée Maudite, avoir lieu. Normalement il serait impossible pour la Lumière et les Ténèbres de s'unir. Dans tous les cas, je vais prendre vos têtes. Et puis je reprendrais là où nous nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois, même si je dois le faire seul ! »

Une formidable tension régnait sur le terrain de l'école.

« Rias ? » demanda Akeno à son amie.

« Encore une fois… » murmura-t-elle. « Tout ça parce que j'ai bêtement été bornée une nouvelle fois. Tout est de ma faute. »

Mais alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses sombres pensées, une voix bien connu l'en sortit.

« Te fous pas de nous, Ange merdique ! » s'exclama Issei. « Tu peux te plaindre autant que tu veux, mais je ne vais pas rester assis à regarder notre ville être détruite et nos amis se faire tuer ! En plus laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, connard ! Je ne compte pas mourir avant d'être devenu le roi du Harem. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Xenovia à la suite du discours d'Issei.

A travers ses larmes, Hariel sourit. Il essuya ses yeux et voulut prendre Asia dans ses bras pour la mettre à l'abri. Mais sans sa force Démoniaque, elle était devenue trop lourde pour lui. Heureusement, Koneko était là et elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la poser plus loin.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser te mettre en travers de mes ambitions ! » s'écria à nouveau Issei.

« Le roi du Harem ? » se moqua Kokabiel. « Est-ce donc à cela que tu aspire, Dragon-Empereur ? »

« Ne te moque pas des gens qui ont un rêve parce que tu n'en a aucun » dit Hariel en s'avançant.

Autour de son poignet, Excalibur frémit et recouvrit à nouveau sa main. Une partie de métal remonta le long de son bras en serpentant pour rejoindre l'autre main. Au passage, il effleurant Proteus qui frémit. En temps normal, le contact avec l'Épée Sacrée aurait été fatal mais en tant que Familier, Proteus était lié à son hôte, lié à son esprit et à sa condition. Il était une partie de lui donc si Hariel n'était plus Démoniaque alors Proteus non plus.

S'étendant sur le corps de son maître, le changeforme créa des protections d'acier à tour des pieds, des genoux, des coudes, du cœur et du front d'Hariel, ajoutant au pouvoir destructeur d'Excalibur une plus grande protection à son Porteur.

« Je ne me moquais pas de son rêve jeune Pendragon » dit Kokabiel. « En fait, j'aurais voulu lui proposer de me rejoindre. Devenir le Roi du Harem serait une formalité à mes côtés. Tu pourrais avoir des femmes magnifiques où que tu ailles et en baiser autant que tu veux, quand tu le voudras ! »

Hariel jeta un coup d'œil et vit le visage stupéfait d'Issei.

« Euh…Issei, rassure moi, tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de réfléchir à sa proposition quand même ? »

« Mais…mais non ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon. « Il en fait plus pour m'avoir ! »

Hariel leva le sourcil. Sa voix n'était pas des plus assurée. En plus il commençait à avoir un sourire benêt. Hariel voulut intervenir mais la voix de sa tante claqua à travers le terrain.

« Issei ! »

« Oui ! Désolé ! » s'écria Issei presque au garde à vous. « Le mot « harem » est ma plus grande faiblesse… »

« Ton cerveau aussi à mon avis » soupira Hariel.

« Si tu aimes les femmes à ce point » reprit Rias, « Alors assure-toi de t'en sortir vivant. En échange je ferai toutes sortes de choses pour toi. »

« Heureusement qu'Asia est évanoui » dit Hariel avec un petit rire gêné.

Pendant ce temps-là, les mots de Rias n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Pour de vrai ? » balbutia Issei. « Tu es en train de dire que je pourrais faire plus que caresser tes seins ? Je pourrais aussi les sucer ? »

« Oui, si tu veux » soupira Rias au final peu surprise de la demande. « C'est un faible prix à payer pour la victoire. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Boosted Gear s'emballa. Face à la volonté de son Porteur, l'énergie affluait dans le Gantelet et des ondes de magies se mirent à jaillir du cristal vert sur le dos de la main d'Issei sous la forme de disques d'énergies qui se perdirent dans les aires.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama Rias.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi brillant ! » s'écria Yuuto.

« Les Sacred Gear répondent aux désirs de leur hôte et leur donne du pouvoir ! » rappela Akeno.

« Je vais les sucer. » dit Issei. « Je vais finalement pouvoir les sucer ! Je pourrais même botter le cul de Dieu maintenant…oh, c'est vrai, Dieu est mort. »

Après un cri de guerre, il pointa son doigt ganté sur Kokabiel.

« Prépare-toi, connard d'emplumé ! Je vais te descendre ! Tu vas mourir pour que je puisse sucer les meilleurs tétons du monde ! »

« Je crois qu'il parle de toi Onee-san » dit Hariel sur un ton moqueur.

« Je sais. Tais-toi. »

Issei leva le bras en l'air et déchaîna le pouvoir.

[ _EXPLOSION !_ ] annonça la voix de l'artefact en se transformant en Boosted Gear Gift.

Ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de déchaîner son pouvoir, Kokabiel créa une lance de lumière et la lança sur le Démon. Yuuto et Xenovia voulurent réagir mais Issei ne leur en laissa pas le temps et passa devant eux. D'un seul coup de poing, il brisa la lance avant d'envoyer un coup dans le visage du Déchu.

Kokabiel recula et voulut riposter mais un second coup porté au thorax le fit reculer. C'était Hariel qui, profitant de l'action d'Issei, était resté dans son sillage et avait profité de l'ouverture.

« Un Dragon devenant aussi puissant juste parce que son hôte veut sucer des tétons et un vulgaire petit humain avec une Épée magique qui n'a même plus l'apparence d'une épée ? » grogna Kokabiel. « Mais qu'est ce qui cloche avec vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Souviens-toi de mon nom, Kokabiel ! » s'exclama Issei. « Je suis Hyoudou Issei ! Un Porteur de Sacred Gear pervers et au sang chaud ainsi que le Pion de Rias Gremory ! »

Hariel eut un petit rire.

« Que dire après cela ? » dit-il sur un ton faussement fataliste. « Tu connais mon nom Kokabiel, mais tu es loin de savoir qui je suis ! Je suis le Démon Écarlate aux 666 Sceaux qui montera sur le trône de Satan ! »

« Je crois que la présentation d'Hariel va faire un peu plus d'effet que celle d'Issei » remarqua Yuuto.

« Issei-senpai a échoué sur pas mal de niveau » ajouta Koneko.

« Mais c'est ce qui fait Issei, non ? » dit Akeno.

Dans le secret de son cœur, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès de sa meilleure amie. Elle connaissait ses sentiments pour leur Pions mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus taire les siens.

« Ils ont raison, nous n'avons pas encore perdu ! » s'exclama Rias, sa confiance retrouvée. « La défaite ne survient que lorsqu'on abandonne. Suivons le pas d'Issei ! »

« Hai Buchou ! » s'exclamèrent simultanément Akeno, Yuuto et Koneko.

Kokabiel se mit à rire.

« Comment un sale métis et un vulgaire Démon de bas rang comme vous deux osez poser vos pattes sur moi » dit-il en ouvrant ses ailes. « Vous m'amusez ! Vous m'amusez vraiment les gosses ! »

« Est-ce que tu t'amuses _tant_ que cela ? » dit alors une voix inconnue.

« Qui est là ? » s'exclama Kokabiel.

Le ciel au-dessus d'eux se fendit et explosa, révélant une lueur bleuté. Ayant perdu son intégrité, la barrière qui protégeait l'école se désagrégea. Le souffle faillit propulser Sona et sa Suite en arrière mais heureusement, ils réussirent à se protéger.

Dans la cours de l'Académie, tous levaient les yeux au ciel. Face à la pleine lune, la lumière se dissipa pour laisser voir une silhouette ailée.

Hariel écarquilla les yeux. La silhouette portait une armure. Elle était tellement semblable au Scale Mail d'Issei qu'il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Le « Blanc » était arrivé.

« Mon…mon corps tremble ! » balbutia Issei. « Mais qui est ce type ? »

« Le Dragon Fuyant ! » dit Kokabiel avec une grimace coléreuse. « Alors tu as été attiré par le Rouge, hein, Dragon Blanc ? Reste en dehors de mon ch... »

Kokabiel n'eut pas le temps de finir. Avec une vitesse stupéfiante, encore plus que celle que pouvait atteindre Hariel, le Porteur du Dragon Blanc était sur lui…ou plutôt derrière lui. D'un mouvement souple malgré l'armure, il prit une aile de Kokabiel dans chacune de ses mains et les arracha comme si c'était du papier.

« Mais que…qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » balbutia Issei.

« Je n'ai rien pu voir ! » s'exclama Yuuto.

Mais Hariel avait vu le mouvement. Excalibur avait instinctivement augmenté la vitesse de son cerveau pour permettre à ses yeux d'enregistrer le mouvement. Et même là il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivit.

« On dirait des plumes de corbeau » dit le Porteur du Dragon Fuyant en lâchant une poignée de plumes qu'il tenait dans sa main ganté de métal.

Sous la lumière de la lune, son armure blanche ainsi que les pierres bleues qui paraient son torse et ses bras semblaient scintiller. Dans son dos, les deux ailes semblaient composées de plumes translucides qui brillaient d'une lueur bleue. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on les appelait les Ailes Lumineuses du Dragon-Empereur d'Albâtre.

« Je préférés celles d'Azazel qui sont aussi noire qu'une nuit sans fin » ajouta-t-il.

« Sale bâtard » cracha Kokabiel qui tentait de toucher l'endroit de son dos ou se trouvaient encore sa cinquième paire d'ailes. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? »

« Tu n'auras pas besoin d'ailes là où je vais t'envoyer.

Enragé, Kokabiel s'envola. Une aura d'un jaune sombre pulsant autour de lui. Il semblait dégager plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait dépensé dans tout le combat. Levant les mais en l'air, il commença à rassembler de l'énergie qui prit la forme d'une gigantesque lance de lumière qu'il braqua sur le Dragon.

Mais alors qu'il était prêt à la lancer, le Blanc pointa la main vers lui.

[DIVIDE !] annonça l'artefact.

 _Le voilà !_ Se dit Hariel. _Le pouvoir du Divine Dividing._

En effet si le Boosted Gear avait la capacité d'augmenter le pouvoir de son Porteur et de le transférer aux autres, la force du Divine Dividing résidait dans le fait qu'il pouvait diminuer le pouvoir de ses adversaires et le transférer vers lui-même pour augmenter son pouvoir.

En effet, l'onde qui se propagea de la main du Dragon frappa Kokabiel de plein fouet et sa lance diminua de taille jusqu'à disparaître.

« Mon nom est Albion et ce que tu as vu n'était que l'une des capacités de mon Sacred Gear. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Issei.

« Il a divisé le pouvoir de Kokabiel » dit Hariel. Toutes les dix secondes il peut le diviser de moitié et l'ajouter à ses propres pouvoirs. »

« Il divise les pouvoirs ? » s'exclama l'autre Démon.

« Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher » ajouta me Dragon Blanc en direction du Déchu. « Bientôt tu ne seras même plus capable de vaincre un simple humain. »

« Alors les légendes disaient vrai… » commenta Rias.

« Je commence à m'ennuyer » dit alors le Dragon Blanc. « Je pensais pouvoir m'amuser un peu plus mais bon… »

Il ouvrit grand ses ailes qui émirent un chatoiement. À nouveau, il se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair et percuta Kokabiel dans le ventre. Le coup de poing était si fort que le Déchu se mit à cracher du sang.

« Tu as un peu dépassé les bornes » dit son adversaire. « Azazel m'as demandé de te ramener, même si pour cela je dois employer la force. »

Kokabiel cria alors que le Dragon l'emportait haut dans les airs avant de retomber au sol. L'impact provoqua un trou dans le sol. Le cercle magique que Kokabiel avait créé pour Valper afin qu'il fasse fusionner les Excaliburs et qui se trouvait juste à cet endroit mais en sommeil, réapparut et s'éleva dans les aires où il se dissipa complètement.

0o0o0

De l'extérieur du terrain, la disparition du cercle qui signifiait entre autre que Kokabiel avait perdu, ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Est-ce que Rias aurait…gagné ? » balbutia Sona. « Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lumière tout à l'heure ? »

0o0o0

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, l'armure du Dragon Blanc flottait au milieu du cratère, le corps apparemment sans vie de Kokabiel sous son bras.

« J'ai aussi besoin de ce prêtre pour répondre à quelques questions » dit-il. « Je pourrais le finir plus tard. »

Il flotta en dehors du cratère, s'approcha du corps de Freed que tout le monde jusque-là avait oublié et le prit par le col.

« _Tu m'ignore, le Blanc ?_ » dit Ddraig.

« Le Gantelet a parlé ? » s'étonna Rias qui, comme les autres, l'entendait pour la première fois.

« _Alors tu étais en vie, le Rouge_ »

Ce n'était pas le porteur qui avait parlé cette fois. C'était lui, le Dragon-Empereur d'Albâtre, Albion.

« _Dommage que l'on doive se rencontrer dans une telle situation_ » reprit Ddraig en faisant briller la pierre sur le dos de la main du Gantelet.

« _Ne t'en fais pas_ » répondit Albion dont la voix faisait briller les ailes de son Porteur. « _Nous sommes destiné à nous affronter un jour. C'est inéluctable._ »

« Les deux Dragons se parlent entre eux ? »

« Pourquoi ne le pourraient-ils pas Onee-san ? » demanda Hariel. « Ils n'ont plus de corps mais ils ne sont pas mort pour autant. »

« _On se reverra, Ddraig_ »

« _Ouais, on se reverra, Albion_. »

Le Dragon Blanc allait repartir mais ce n'était pas du tout au goût d'Issei.

« Hey » s'exclama-t-il pour attirer l'attention de l'autre Dragon. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qui es-tu ? En plus, à cause de ce que tu as fait, j'ai perdu la chance de sucer les seins de Buchou ! »

« Tiens, j'avais oublié ça » dit Hariel.

« Tu auras besoin de beaucoup de puissance pour tout comprendre » répondit le Porteur. « Deviens plus fort, mon ennemi bien aimé »

Le corps du Dragon Blanc devint alors plus lumineux et il s'envola rapidement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une traînée de lumière bleuté et un silence pensant.

« Rias » dit alors une voix.

« Sona » s'exclama la jeune Démone en voyant son amie et sa Suite.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le Dragon Blanc se montrerait » dit la jeune Héritière Sitri.

« Mais notre ville a échappé à la destruction grâce à son intervention » dit Rias sur un air faussement dégagé.

« En effet » dit Sona avant de se tourner vers sa Reine. « Allez, Tsubaki, remettons l'école en état. »

La jeune fille évalua les dégâts du regard. Plusieurs larges cratères parcouraient le terrain. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait que peu de dégâts matériels et les bâtiments n'avaient pas été touchés.

« Nous devrions être capable d'avoir fini avant que qui que ce soit ne remarque quelque chose » dit-elle.

« Dans ce cas-là, nous allons aider » proposa Rias.

« Je te remercie, mais non » répondit Sona. « C'est le travail du Conseil des Élèves. »

Pendant ce temps, Yuuto regardait son épée.

Sword of Betrayer.

L'alliance impossible entre la lumière et les ténèbres, entre son présent et son passé.

« C'est terminé non ? » dit-il. « Pas encore je pense, d'autre personnes seront un jour tenter d'approfondir les recherches de cet homme mon combat n'est toujours pas terminé. »

« C'est le bon choix, Don Juan ! » s'exclama Issei qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. « Alors c'est ça une Épée Sacrée Maudit ? Elle a l'air chouette ! »

« Elle a l'air surtout puissante » dit Hariel en approchant.

Les gants autour de ses mains se fluidifièrent et reprirent la forme d'une épée que le jeune Démon présenta au plus âgé.

« Elle sera peut-être suffisamment puissante pour détruire Excalibur »

Hariel faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trembler mais il avait beaucoup de difficultés à empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

« Hariel-sama… » murmura l'épéiste.

« Si ça peut te rendre heureux, si ça peut apaiser ton esprit alors, détruit-la. »

Yuuto s'approcha d'Hariel et se mit à genoux.

« Tu tiens à cette épée n'est-ce pas ? »

Hariel ne répondit pas, il en était incapable.

« Tu y tiens »

Ce n'était pas une question. Hariel ne put alors plus se retenir et fondit en larme.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé,… » se mit il a pleurnicher en serrant l'épée contre lui.

Yuuto sourit gentiment et lui caressa la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Hariel »

« Si c'est grave ! Je t'ai promis de t'aider mais au moment où je le peux c'est…je peux pas… »

« Je comprends, Hariel. C'est parce qu'elle vient du côté de ton père, c'est ça ? »

Hariel renifla et hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai rien qui me vienne de la famille de mon père. Bon, si, j'ai leur titres mais ce n'est pas pareil. L'épée ma choisis à cause de mon sang, le sang de mon père. C'est comme…c'est comme…comme si il me l'avait transmis. »

« Je sais Hariel et ne t'en fais pas, détruire Excalibur ne m'est plus nécessaire. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Hariel.

« Bien sûr. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. »

Hariel sourit.

De son côté, Issei était perplexe. En vérité, il connaissait mal la vie d'Hariel. Il savait juste que ses parents étaient morts, que sa mère était la sœur de Rias et qu'il avait passé trois ans à Boston mais c'est tout. Il se sentait un peu mal de ne s'être jamais intéressé à sa vie.

« Mais c'est dommage que tu ais dû remettre tout tes sceaux » ajouta Yuuto.

« Oh ça c'est rien » dit Hariel. « Regarde ! »

Il prit son épée par la poignée et la planta dans le sol. Puis il secoua ses cheveux qui redevinrent rouge.

« Woa ! » s'exclama Issei. « Comment tu fais ça ? »

« J'ai juste retiré le sceau zéro, celui qui scelle totalement mes pouvoirs Démoniaques. »

« Alors tu peux ouvrir et fermer tes sceaux à volonté ? » demanda Issei.

« A peu près. Disons que je peux plus facilement manipuler les sceaux que j'ai déjà ouverts une fois. Comme mon corps est habitué, je peux facilement rouvrir tous les sceaux que j'ai ouvert jusqu'à maintenant sans en souffrir. »

« J'espère que tu ne les rouvriras pas tous. Je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé avec ton pouvoir » dit sa tante.

« Crois-moi, Rias-onee-sama, j'ai retenu la leçon et je…Aie ! »

Hariel se mit à sucer le bout de son doigt. Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait inconsciemment tendu la main vers Excalibur et s'était brûlé en la touchant.

« Va falloir que je fasse gaffe avec ce truc » dit-il sous l'hilarité générale.

« Attends ! Je vais te soigner » dit Asia.

La jeune fille avait repris connaissance vers la fin du combat et avait rejoint les autres. Elle activa Twilight Healing et soignant le doigt d'Hariel qui remit son sceau Zéro avant de reprendre l'épée. Celles-ci se liquéfié à nouveau et se transforma en bracelet autour de son poignet. Remarquant que l'épée s'était désarmée, Proteus fit la même chose et redevint un simple collier.

« Il va peut-être falloir que je la scelle comme le fait Xenovia quand je n'en a pas besoin » dit Hariel qui commençait à chancelier. « Ça va demander un temps d'adaptation mais je suis sûr que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'effondrait. Yuuto, Grace à ses réflexes, réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

« Hariel ! » s'écria Rias en se précipitant vers lui.

« Il n'a rien Buchou » dit Yuuto, « Il dort »

Rias hocha la tête en soupirant, soulagée. Yuuto fit disparaître son épée et prit Hariel dans ses bras.

« Au fait, Issei-kun, je… » commença-t-il en se relevant.

« Oublions tout ce qui s'est passé » l'interrompit Issei. « On va juste dire que c'est une fin heureuse, ok ? Pour ce truc d'Épée Sacrée et tes amis je veux dire. »

Issei sourit et se mit à s'étirer en respirant l'air de la nuit encore saturé de magie.

« Beaucoup trop de choses se sont passées. J'ai même pas envie d'y réfléchir pour le moment. »

Il avait l'air détendu mais ce n'était qu'une façade. L'image du Dragon Blanc tourbillonnait encore dans sa tête. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il reviendrait pour lui.

Mais pour le moment, tout semblait aller mieux. Yuuto était de nouveau souriant et Asia était soulagée qu'il reste avec eux. La jeune fille semblait rayonnante malgré ce qu'elle avait appris plus tôt. Issei était sûr que de savoir ses amis et la ville sains et saufs devait lui donner la force de continuer.

« Yuuto » dit Rias en approchant de lui.

« Buchou ? »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu. Tu as même pu obtenir un Balance Breaker. En tant que Maître, je suis fier de toi. »

Yuuto tendit Hariel à Issei qui le prit dans ses bras puis s'agenouilla devant Rias.

« Buchou, j'ai trahit les membres de club. Pire encore, je vous ai trahit, vous, ma sauveuse, ma bienfaitrice. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour exprimer à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait. »

« Mais tu es revenu vers nous malgré tout » dit Rias d'une voix douce. « C'est plus que suffisant. »

Surprit, Yuuto releva un peu la tête.

« Ne rend pas vains les sentiments de tes amis »

Les larmes aux yeux, Yuuto serra les dents. Il ne pleurerait pas.

« Buchou » dit-il, « Une nouvelle fois je jure solennellement que moi, Kiba Yuuto, en tant que votre serviteur et votre Cavalier, je vous protégerai, vous, Rias Gremory, ainsi que ceux qui vous sont cher, pour le restant de mes jours. »

Rias s'avança alors et s'agenouilla devant Yuuto. Elle prit sa tête puis la posa contre sa poitrine.

« Merci, Yuuto » dit-elle les yeux fermés.

« Hey ! » interrompit Issei. « Éloigne-toi de Buchou, espèce de Don Juan ! »

« Issei-kun ? »

« Je voulais pas être un Pion. J'aurais voulu pouvoir protéger Buchou tel son chevalier en armure. »

Puis il sourit et fit un clin d'œil à son ami.

« Mais finalement, je pense que tu es le seul qui convienne pour être son Cavalier. Donc c'est ta responsabilité, comprit ? »

Yuuto sourit et hocha la tête. Issei se détourna et poussa un long soupir.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai laissé filer l'occasion de sucer les seins de Buchou » dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

« Tu es _vraiment_ irrécupérable » dit Koneko d'un ton froid.

Dans les bras du Démon, Hariel bougea dans son sommeil.

« Mmm…Issei no baka » dit-il d'une vois endormis.

« Oh non ! Pas toi aussi, Hariel-chan » grignoter Issei.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, Yuuto ? » commença Rias.

« Oui ? » demanda le Démon en se tournant vers sa maîtresse.

En souriant, Rias avait fait apparaître un cercle magique tourbillonnant au bout de ses doigts. Reconnaissant le cercle qu'elle avait utilisé pour lui donner la fessée la veille, il sut que son camarade allait souffrir.

Jusque-là, personne n'avait fait attention à Xenovia qui regardait le groupe de loin.

Quand la punition fut terminée, elle renvoya tout le monde chez soi à l'exception d'Issei. Comme il avait toujours Hariel dans ses bras, elle lui demanda de l'accompagner à l'ancien bâtiment pour aller le coucher.

Issei accepta et tous deux partirent. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant tout le trajet. Arrivé dans la chambre d'Hariel, elle demanda à Issei de l'aider à le déshabiller.

 _C'est donc bien un garçon_ , pensa Issei, gêné quand le plus jeune fut nu.

Rias le conduisit à la salle de bain et entreprit de la laver de la poussière et du sang et utilisa la magie pour guérir ses blessure. A aucun moment Hariel ne se réveilla.

Quand ils eurent fini. Rias lui enfila l'une de ses nuisette puis le coucha dans son lit. Elle réussit à réveiller suffisamment Proteus pour qu'il se détache du cou de son maître et le posa sur la table de nuit où il reprit sa forme véritable avant de s'endormir à nouveau. Elle borda ensuite Hariel puis s'assit sur le bord du lit pour le regarder dormir.

« Il ira bien ? » demanda Issei.

« Oui » répondit Rias. « Il est seulement très fatigués. »

Issei resta alors silencieux. Il aurait voulu demander quelque chose à Rias mais il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le moment. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il ne se montrerait pas indiscret à posant la question.

« Issei ? » demanda alors Rias. « Tu voudrais savoir quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas si… »

« N'ai pas honte de poser la question. Si je ne veux pas y répondre, je n'y répondrais pas et c'est tout. »

« Je voulais savoir…à propos du père d'Hariel-chan…il ne possède vraiment rien de lui ? »

Rias réfléchit un moment.

« Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Je…je sais qu'il est mort en même temps que sa femme…ta sœur… »

« En fait, ils ont été assassinés » dit Rias d'une voix froide.

Issei frémit et déglutit.

« Si tu ne veux pas… »

« Non, c'est bon. Autant que tu sache tout. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret après tout. Mais allons autre part, je ne voudrais pas le réveiller. »

Les deux Démons sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent dans la salle du club. Rias s'assit à son bureau et Issei resta debout devant elle.

« Le mieux serait de commencer au début, avec ma sœur Lilith. »

« C'était ta grande sœur. »

« Oui. Je ne l'ai pas connue en fait. Elle est devenue Héritière quand mon grand frère est devenu Satan. Elle n'aimait pas son statut et elle aimait encore moins penser qu'elle devrait se marier par intérêt plutôt que par amour. »

« Comme vous, non ? »

« J'aime le Clan. En devenir le Seigneur sera une fierté pour moi contrairement à ma sœur. Mais il est vrai que toutes les deux désirions nous marier par amour. Je pense que Lilith-onee-sama voulait juste une vie plus simple…quoiqu'il en soit elle a fini par s'enfuir. »

« Et elle a rencontré la père d'Hariel ? James ? » demanda Issei qui se souvenait des paroles d'Hariel après avoir retiré Excalibur de la pierre.

« Non, c'était bien après. Sa fuite date de près de 30 ans. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve, elle a sacrifié ses pouvoirs Démoniaques afin de renaître. »

« Renaître ? Vous voulez dire… »

Rias hocha la tête.

« Son corps s'est désintégré et elle est née à nouveau d'un couple d'Humains, les Evans, qui habitaient en Angleterre et qui avaient déjà une fille, Pétunia. Le hasard a fait qu'ils l'ont appelés Lily. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il faut savoir aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans les gènes des Evans, un gène endormis depuis des siècles et qui s'est réveillé chez Lilith-onee-sama, faisant d'elle une sorcière. »

« Une sorcière ? »

« Il y a de nombreux humains capable d'utiliser la magie. Il y a en particulier un large ensemble de communautés disséminées à travers le monde de Magiciens qui s'appellent eux-mêmes « sorciers » et « sorcières » et qui utilisent une baguette. Lily faisait à présent partie de la communauté anglaise de ces sorciers. Mais comme ces communautés sont très secrètes et qu'aucune autre personne dans sa famille n'utilisait la magie, elle ne l'a pas su avant ses onze ans. »

« Pourquoi onze ans ? » demanda Issei.

« Selon les informations que nous avons, c'est parce que c'est à cet âge que les enfants commencent à aller dans une école de magie. En Angleterre, son nom est Poudlard. »

« Onze ans…donc Hariel-chan va bientôt y aller non ? »

« Oui » soupira Rias.

Issei vit bien son air inquiet mais il se dit que c'était peut-être à cause de la séparation prochaine.

« Lilith-onee-sama l'a fréquenté pendant les sept ans nécessaires au diplôme et elle y a rencontré James Potter, un jeune homme venant d'une noble et puissante famille de sorciers. »

« Donc il y a aussi des nobles chez eux ? »

« Malheureusement oui. »

« Malheureusement ? »

« En vérité, à l'époque ou Lilith-onee-sama était à l'école, il y avait une sorte de guerre civile. Un sorcier maléfique puissant du nom de Voldemort avait rassemblé autour de lui des partisans pour conquérir le monde sorcier. La majorité de ses partisans étaient des nobles qui pensaient que les sang-purs, les sorciers provenant de familles seulement composées de sorciers, devaient dominer le monde et réduire en esclavage les non sorcier et les sorciers « impurs » parce qu'ils souillaient la magie. Selon leurs critères, Onee-sama était impur parce qu'elle était une sorcière dont toute la famille n'était pas sorcier. »

« Mais c'est idiot ! » s'exclama Issei. « Et Potter-san, il n'était pas comme ça ? »

« Non, il faisait partie d'une famille dite « de la lumière » sous-entendu, du bien alors que les autres étaient des familles des ténèbres, du mal. »

« Ça me rappelle quelque chose » soupira Issei.

« Après être sortie de l'école, Onee-sama a épousé James et ils se sont tous les deux battus contre le sorcier maléfique. Tout allait à peu près bien jusqu'à ce que prophétie dise qu'Hariel, qui était tout juste né à cette époque, serait la seule personne à pouvoir tuer le sorcier maléfique. Comme ils craignaient pour la vie de leur enfant, Onee-sama et son époux se sont cachés mais ils ont été découvert et assassiné par le sorcier maléfique qui voulait tuer l'enfant. »

« Le tuer ? Mais ce n'était qu'un bébé ! »

« Un bébé qui, dans l'avenir devait le tuer. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il n'a pas trouvé Hariel-chan ? »

« Si, il la trouvé. Et il a essayé de le tuer. Mais quand elle avait fait les sceaux d'Hariel, Onee-sama avait prévu un système de sécurité en cas de danger et son Pouvoir de Destruction s'est manifesté pour détruire le sorcier. »

« Et donc après, il vous a été confié ? »

« Non » répondit Rias en secouant la tête. « Nous ne connaissions pas son existence à l'époque. Il a été confié à Pétunia, la sœur de Lilith-onee-sama. Mais… »

Les yeux de Rias se firent tristes.

« Elle et son mari, ils détestaient la magie et donc ils détestaient Hariel. Ils l'ont…ils l'ont… »

« Buchou ? »

« D'après ce qu'Hariel nous a raconté, il dormait dans un placard et il devait faire toutes les corvées. Il avait à peine à manger et il était souvent battu. Et personne ne faisait rien pour les arrêter parce qu'ils avaient réussi à persuader tout le monde qu'Hariel était un enfant méchant. »

Issei se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur les siennes. Rias releva la tête et sourit malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

« Un jour, parce qu'il avait utilisé sa magie pour se défendre contre leur fils, ils ont essayé de le tuer. A nouveau, il a utilisé son, Pouvoir de Destruction inconsciemment et les a tous pulvérisés. »

Rias repoussa gentiment les mains d'Issei et essuya ses yeux.

« C'était tellement puissant que nous l'avons senti jusque dans la Makai. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons récupérer Hariel. Il avait six ans. »

« Et…pour son père ? »

« Quand nous l'avons récupérer, Grayfia a procédé à une enquête et nous avons découvert qu'un homme complotait pour se servir d'Hariel afin d'obtenir du pouvoir alors nous n'avons plus eut de contact avec le monde sorcier…enfin, jusqu'à récemment. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je t'ais dis que son père était noble ? Hariel est allé à la banque pour commencer à gérer son patrimoine. Il a aussi accepté certains titres. »

« Des titres ? »

« De noblesse » précisa Rias. « En plus de celui de son père, il en a hérité de quelques autres. Il est très riche tu sais. »

« Comme s'il ne l'était pas avant avec vous. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et donc il se prépare à rentrer dans cette école magique ? »

« Oui, en septembre. »

« Pourquoi en septembre ? »

« Parce que ce sera le début de l'année. Tu sais, il n'y a qu'au japon que l'année scolaire commence en avril. Dans la majorité des autres pays, ils commencent en septembre.

« Mais oui, je le savais » dit Issei, gêné.

Il regarda Rias et vit à nouveau un air triste et préoccupé.

« Buchou ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça fais deux fois que vous faites une tête bizarre et à chaque fois c'est quand on parle de cette école. Vous êtes triste qu'il parte en Angleterre. Vous savez, je suis sûr qu'avec la téléportation, il pourrait revenir souvent. »

« C'est vrai, qu'il parte comme ça ne me fais pas vraiment plaisir. Mais c'est comme ça…et puis lui aussi m'a vu partir à l'école et en être triste. Mais je m'inquiète pour autre chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« L'homme dont je t'ai parlé, celui qui veux contrôler Hariel, c'est le directeur de cette école. »

Issei frémit.

« Et il va y aller ? Et seul ? » s'exclama Issei. « C'est de la folie ! »

« C'est son choix. » répondit Rias sur un ton calme et fataliste. « Il ne veut pas passer son temps à avoir peur. Il veut l'affronter sur son terrain. »

Issei soupira.

« J'imagine qu'on y peut rien. De toute façon je suis sûr qu'au moindre problème nous nous y rendrons tout de suite. »

« Bien sûr ! Enfin, si l'armée de mon grand frère ne nous coiffe pas au poteau bien sûr. »

« Tu veux dire…l'armée qu'il devait nous envoyer ? » demanda Issei.

Rias se tourna alors brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'avais oublié ! Il faut les prévenir ! »

0o0o0

L'accalmie de surprises ne fut que de courte durée car deux jours plus tard, une nouvelle se présenta à Rias. C'était une proposition très intéressante qu'elle accepta finalement. Le lendemain soir, elle rassembla sa Suite pour leur présenter officiellement le nouveau membre de leur Clan.

« Salut, Dragon-Empereur ! »

Sous la surprise, Issei se leva. Devant lui se dressait Xenovia vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée Kuoh.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Te voilà donc, l'uniforme te vas très bien » dit Rias.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Buchou ? »

« C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir aussi, Onee-san » dit Hariel.

S'étant lassé de tout le temps porter l'uniforme du lycée, il portait cette fois un long qipao de soie brillante noire aux broderies de le même couleur et représentants des entrelacs végétaux. Il était sans manches et légèrement fendu sur le côté. Il l'avait accompagné de chaussons noirs et d'une paire de lunette à monture rouge qui soulignait le vert de ses yeux.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs du fait de la présence d'Excalibur à son poignet sous la forme d'un bracelet tressé et relevés sur sa nuque pour former un chignon élégant retenu par des épingles décorés d'or et d'émail rouge.

« Voici le nouveau membre du Clan Gremory » continua Rias, « la Cavalière, Xenovia. »

« Amusez-vous gentiment » rajouta Akeno avec un sourire.

« Une Cavalière ! » s'exclama Issei. « Alors tu es… »

D'un mouvement rapide, Xenovia fit émerger quelques secondes ses ailes noirs avant de les faire à nouveau disparaître.

« Tu es devenu un Démon ? » s'écria Asia.

« On l'a su il y a très peu de temps » dit Yuuto.

« Et pourquoi moi je n'ai pas été mis au courent ? » demanda Hariel, légèrement vexé.

« Tout simplement parce que tu as passé les deux derniers jours à dormir, marmotte » dit Rias avec un sourire moqueur.

« Comme j'ai découvert que Dieu n'existait plus, je l'ai suppliée désespérément de me prendre. »

« Supplié ? » s'étonna Issei.

Hariel avait également du mal avec ce mot. Il voyait mal Xenovia supplier qui que ce soit.

« En tous les cas, je trouve rassurant de voir la Porteuse de Durandal rejoindre nos rangs. Avec elle et Yuuto, nous avons une puissante équipe d'épéistes. »

« Sérieux ? » dit Issei.

« A partir de cette année je serais en deuxième année de lycée dans cette Académie » dit Xenovia.

Issei sursauta car celle-ci s'était rapprochée de lui sans qu'il le remarque et était à présent juste à côté de lui.

« Soyons bon amis, Issei-kun » dit l'ex Religieuse d'une voix plus aiguë et enjouée alors que son visage restait totalement neutre.

« Ne te sers pas d'une voix si mignonne avec une tête pareille » s'exclama Issei.

« J'ai essayé d'imiter Irina » dit Xenovia qui se faisait plus pensive. « Mais c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais. »

« Mais est-ce que ça te vas vraiment ? » demanda Issei. « Je veux dire être un Démon et tout ça. Tu étais quand même une Religieuse… »

« Maintenant que je sais que Dieu est mort, ma vie est fichue » dit Xenovia. « Mais en même temps, les Démons sont mes ennemis. J'ai des doutes dans le fait de servir l'un d'être eux. Bien sûr, c'est la sœur d'un Satan, mais…est ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? »

« Attends ! Non ! » s'exclama Hariel en la voyant joindre les mains.

« Ô Dieu, s'il te plaît dis-m…Argh ! »

« Je l'avais prévenu » soupira Hariel alors que leur nouvelle amie se roulait en boule sur le sol en se tenant la tête.

« Ça me semble familier » dit Koneko en continuant de manger ses donuts.

« Elle est plutôt étrange elle aussi, non ? » ajouta Issei. « Au fait, où est Irina ? »

Xenovia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se releva et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air un peu nostalgique.

« Je l'ai laissée au quartier général » dit-elle finalement. « Sa foi est plus profonde que la mienne. Qui sait ce qui lui arriverait si elle apprenait que Dieu était mort. De toute façon, après avoir découvert ce secret, je n'étais plus qu'une épine dans le pied de l'Église…je suis une hérétique maintenant. »

« C'est donc pour ça que tu as choisi de devenir un Démon » conclut Asia.

« Je devrais m'excuser auprès de toi, Argento. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dieu est mort. La compassion et le salut que j'ai mentionné la dernière fois n'ont jamais vraiment existé. Je suis désolé ! » dit Xenovia en s'inclinant devant leurre Démone. « Tu peux me frapper si cela peut te faire sentir mieux. »

« Mais… »

« Je suis passée de Porteuse d'Épée Sacrée respectée à hérétique qui a commis le plus grand tabou. La manière dont ils me voyaient a complètement changé. Je suis sûr que tu as du traverser la même chose. »

Hariel se retint de renifler de dédain. S'il y'a bien une chose que l'Église faisait rapidement, c'était retourner sa veste. Et après c'était eux les gentils ? Quelle hypocrisie.

« Xenovia-san » intervint alors Asia, « je suis heureuse avec la vie que j'ai. Je suis peut-être un Démon maintenant, mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… j'ai rencontré pleins de gens très précieux pour moi. Je suis vraiment heureuse. »

« Onee-chan » murmura Hariel avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vois » dit Xenovia avec un sourire léger mais franc. « Puisque nous allons être dans la même équipe, j'aurais voulu te demande de l'aide pour quelque chose. »

« Mon aide à moi ? » demanda Asia.

« Pourrais-tu me faire visiter l'école un de ces jours ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit l'ancienne nonne avec un grand sourire.

« Je voudrais aussi mettre la force de l'Épée Sacrée Durandal à l'épreuve et t'affronter encore une fois, Porteur de l'Épée Sacrée Maudite et il en est de même pour toi Porteur de l'Excalibur Originelle » ajouta Xenovia en se tournant vers Yuuto et Hariel.

« J'en serais plus qu'heureux. » répondit le premier.

« Euh…une autre fois sans doute » répondit l'autre.

 _Et bien je ne saisis pas vraiment cette fille,_ pensa Issei, _mais elle ne semble pas être quelqu'un de mauvais._

« Très bien ! » déclara Rias en se relevant. « Maintenant que les présentations sont finit, il est temps de reprendre les activités de notre Club de Recherches Occultes ! »

« Hai Buchou » répondirent en cœur tous ses serviteurs.

0o0o0

« Commet se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été au courent ? » demanda Hariel.

« Les Gobelins essaient de suivre au mieux les lignées les plus prestigieuses mais une lignée aussi ancienne que celle de Myrddin Emrys…enfin Merlin… »

« Je connais le véritable nom de mon ancêtre » précisa Hariel.

« Donc comme je le disais une lignée aussi ancienne que celle de Myrddin Emrys est…impossible à retracer sans descendant confirmé » dit Balbok de la Forge Noire.

« Et il vous est impossible de retrouver un héritier sans une lignée retracée, je comprends le principe. »

Le bureau numéro 7 du couloir D au 4ème étage de la Banque Gringotts était à peine éclairé par quelques chandelles. Il faisait jour au Japon mais ici, en Angleterre, c'était encore la nuit. Hariel et Balbok avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver la nuit afin d'éviter que quiconque puisse voir Hariel. Oh, il n'était pas si tard que cela, à peine 23 heure. Mais c'était suffisant pour passer inaperçu.

Hariel venait de rapporter les évènements récents à son Gestionnaire de Comptes avec Excalibur pour preuve. Il avait demandé ce rendez-vous pour deux raisons.

La première c'est qu'il souhaitait trouver un moyen de sceller son épée sans se servir de magie Démoniaque. Être un humain s'avérait assez problématique du fait de la faiblesse de son corps mais il avait horreur de laisser Excalibur loin de lui quand, par exemple, il allait en cours et devait défaire ses sceaux pour que ses cheveux redeviennent rouges.

Utiliser ses pouvoirs de Démons aurait été sans doute possible mais il ne préférait pas prendre de risque. Qui sait si la magie d'Excalibur détraquait le sceau ou, pire, si la magie Démoniaque utilisée se mettait à ronger celle de l'épée. Hariel pensait que ce serait plus judicieux de ne pas utiliser une magie aussi opposée à celle de l'épée pour la sceller.

La réponse du gobelin avait été assez claire : il n'y avait pas de méthode permettant de garder des objets dans une dimension parallèle dans la magie des sorciers. Cependant, rien n'empêchait Hariel d'utiliser des méthodes autres. Après tout, les communautés magiques de sorciers utilisant une baguette avaient beau faire partie des plus nombreuses mais elles n'étaient pas les seules Magiciens sur terre. Il y avait des tas d'autres petites communautés de Magiciens qui, au contraire des sorciers, n'avaient pas leur propre gouvernement mais soit restaient en marge totale de la société des non magiques, soit en y étant totalement intégré. Malheureusement, ces micro communautés étaient encore plus forte que les sorciers à se cacher du fait de leur petit nombre ainsi que du fait que dans leur arrogance, les sorciers, et en particulier sur le vieux continent, se croyaient les seuls utilisateurs de magie au monde et leur méthode la seule possible.

N'ayant pas plus de renseignement, le Gobelin avait promis de se renseigner et de trouver des ouvrages pouvant l'aider ou même un maître en magie capable de lui apprendre.

La seconde raison de son entrevue était bien sûr sa filiation. Être lié à Myrddin Emrys, Merlin Ambrosius ou quel que soit le nom qu'on donne à celui qui était considéré comme le père de tous les Magiciens n'était pas rien…encore fallait-il le prouver.

« La lignée des Pendragon ne pose pas de problème, Excalibur est la seule preuve nécessaire. En vérité sa présence est même plus pertinente qu'un Anneau Seigneurial. »

« Une minute, vous voulez dire que la lignée des Pendragon est une lignée magique ? »

« Pas…exactement » dit Balbok. « En vérité, les sorciers du Royaume-Uni sont dirigé par un ministre mais demeure sous l'autorité emblématique de la couronne. »

« Et donc…d'une reine sans magie ? Ça doit en énerver plus d'un »

« Les sang-purs ont une extraordinaire faculté à occulter certains détails de leur gouvernement. »

« La stratégie de l'autruche » commenta Hariel.

« Pour en revenir à notre affaire, sachez que dans la trame même des fondements de la royauté anglaise, la lignée des Pendragon et Excalibur fait figure d'autorité supérieur. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que si c'était votre volonté, vous pourriez réclamer le trône d'Angleterre au nom de votre lignée. »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Pas le moins du monde » dit Balbok.

Hariel se mit à rêvasser quelques instants en s'imaginant sur le trône d'Angleterre. Mais il abandonna rapidement. Ça amènerait trop de problèmes pour finalement peu de pouvoir. Il faudrait alors révéler la magie aux non magiques et ce n'était pas une chose qu'Hariel voulait faire…enfin pour le moment. Il serait peut-être amusant plutôt de négocier avec Elizabeth pour qu'elle lui laisse l'avenir des sorciers. Voilà une solution plus alléchante. Bien évidemment, elle serait encore plus alléchante si les sorciers eux-mêmes le suppliaient de les diriger.

« Et en ce qui concerne l'héritage Emrys ? » demanda finalement Hariel en sortant de sa rêverie.

« En l'absence de preuve disons…formelle, il ne reste qu'une solution. Un test d'Ascendance. »

« Poursuivez » dit Hariel circonspect devant l'air avide du gobelin.

« En utilisant le sang d'une personne grâce à une plume et un parchemin spécial, il est possible de faire un arbre généalogique complet d'une personne sur une durée quasi infinie. »

« Et votre air enjoué viens du fait que… ? »

« La procédure n'est pas gratuite. Elle est même assez onéreuse. Trop pour certaines personnes. »

« Sauf pour les familles de sang-pur. »

« Ils en ont les moyens mais ils ne demandent jamais ce genre de service. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Les sang-purs sont très attentifs à leur lignée et prenne grand soin de la noter au fur et à mesure… »

« Je sens qu'il y a un « mais ». »

« Mais c'est surtout un moyen pour que personne ne soit au courent des…petits vices de leur ascendance. »

« Comme par exemple ? »

« Cracmols, malades mentaux, handicapés physiques,…ils étaient souvent massacrés jusqu'à ce que le ministère établisse un recensement automatique des naissances qui empêchait les sang-purs de faire disparaître leurs enfants indésirables de façon définitive. Mais ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de les abandonner quelque part et de payer des autorités pour fermer les yeux. »

« Charmant » dit Hariel sur un ton ironique.

« Et puis ça leur permet aussi de faire disparaître certains « taches » de leur arbre » ajouta Balbok. « Des membres de la famille qu'ils considèrent comme des traîtres et qui ont été désavoués. »

« Comme mon parrain ? »

« Fort heureusement pour lui, non. Il aurait pu mais quand finalement il a été déchu de son statut d'Héritier au profit de son frère, le reste de la famille était si content d'être débarrassés de lui qu'ils ont oublié de rendre ça officiel. Comme Sirius Black est le seul mâle de la famille restant, et même s'il est en prison, il est de facto de retour en lice pour prétendre au titre. »

« Mais seulement s'il est innocenté. »

« Pas nécessairement. Il lui suffit juste de se présenter ici, Gringotts est une terre neutre par convention. Malheureusement, il n'aura aucun moyen d'utiliser les pouvoirs liés à son titre en dehors de cette banque, même pour voter au Magenmagot. »

Hariel se souvenait qu'il en avait déjà parlé avec sa famille après qu'il ait été recueilli. Balbok, cependant était plus allé dans les détails quand il y avait fait allusion. Apparemment, le système de vote pour les lois n'était pas des plus simples. Chaque membre (que des nobles) avait un certain nombre de voix en fonction de l'ordre hiérarchique de son titre auxquels s'ajoutaient des voix pour l'ancienneté de la famille. Avec un principat et deux duchés très anciens ainsi qu'un comtat d'origine féodale, Hariel comptabilisait 55 voix ce qui était non négligeable.

« Revenons à nos moutons » dit Hariel. « Combien ? »

« 1000 galions par tranches de 500 ans » dit Balbok avec un sourire.

Donc 7250 livres ou encore 102.592, 25 yens ou…enfin bref, une coquette somme pour qui n'était pas lui.

« J'aimerai remonter sur…2000 ans, pour être sûr. »

« Avec plaisir, Lors Potter-Gremory. Je m'occupe de cela immédiatement. »

Il nota quelque choses sur un petit morceau de parchemin qu'il plaça ensuite dans un troubler son bureau dans lequel il disparut. Quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelin frappa à la porte avant de rentrer et de déposer un assez grand rouleau de parchemin. Balbok le prit et en déplia le début. Puis il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs d'où il tira une boîte qui contenait une plume noir et effilée.

« Cette plume va utiliser votre sang sur le parchemin pour retracer votre ascendance direct » dit le gobelin en tendant la plupart à Hariel. « Il vous suffit de poser la plume au bas du parchemin et de à lâcher. La sensation n'est pas très agréable cependant »

« Peu importe » dit Hariel.

Il prit la plume et, comme le gobelin lui avait dit, la plaça au bas du parchemin avant de tout simplement la lâcher. La plume trembla quelques instants mais resta droite avent de se mettre à écrire route seule. Hariel vit son nom entier et sa date de naissance être écrit en lettre de sang alors qu'un fort picotement traversait sa main. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit les mots qui venaient d'être écris sur le parchemin gravés sur le dos de sa main. Fort heureusement, ils disparurent assez rapidement.

La plume, elle, continua. Elle traça rapidement les noms de ses parents puis continua. L'ordre dans lequel elle écrivait les noms ne suivait pas tellement de logique. A un moment elle écrivait trois noms dans la famille de son père et puis un seul dans la famille de sa mère.

C'était somme toute très complet. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était vraiment lié par le sang aux Dursley. Mais après réflexion, il dut admettre que c'était normal après tout. Sa mère ne s'était pas faite adoptée, elle était née dans cette famille, même si c'était une seconde naissance.

La plume continuait son chemin sur le parchemin qui se déroulait automatiquement au fur et à mesure de son arrivée. Ils en étaient à la moitié du parcours quand Balbok et Hariel écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? » demanda Hariel d'une voix blanche.

« C'est bien ce que vous croyez mais une telle coïncidence est trop incroyable. »

Et alors que la plume continuait son parcours, le Démon et le Gobelins ne pouvaient détachés leurs yeux des noms que la plume avait marqué.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre super chapitre. Pour ceux qui voulaient voir combattre Hariel, j'espère que ça vous a plu…et pour ceux qui paniquent parce que Hariel avait remis ses sceaux, j'espère qu'ils sont rassurés, ce n'est pas définitif.

Juste pour information, un qipao, ce sont les robes chinoises de soie qui se ferme au niveau de la clavicule et sur le côté.

En écrivant, j'ai eu une idée complètement târé. Puisque y'a Merlin, pourquoi pas aussi ajouter Stargate sans le crossover ? Imaginer les Démons au travers de la porte des étoiles en train de buter les Goa'ulds et les Ori 😂😂😂. Bref, je m'égare.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	29. Chapitre 28 : Le Réveil du Vampire

Vocabulaire :

\- Sa… : qui sait…

\- Oyasumi : bonne nuit (variante polie : oyasuminasai)

\- Hakuryuukou : Dragon-Empereur d'Albâtre (voir chapitre précédent)

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 28 : Le réveil du Vampire /Kyuuketsuki no mezame

.

Hariel était perturbé. Assis à son bureau dans sa chambre de l'ancien bâtiment, il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'énorme rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait ramené de la banque. Depuis qu'il en était parti, il ne l'avait pas ouvert à nouveau, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il y avait vu. Une telle coïncidence était impossible, ou alors trop énorme pour être vraie. Si ce n'en était pas une alors quelqu'un devait forcément tirer les ficelles mais qui ? Qui avait à la fois le pouvoir et la longévité pour accomplir ce tour de force ? Les Dieux ? Les Anges ?...Les Démons ? Impossible à dire.

Mais malheureusement pour Hariel, ce parchemin n'était pas sa seule source de tracas. Les événements s'enchaînaient beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, des événements d'importance juste avant sa rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Hariel avait la désagréable impression que son départ pour l'Angleterre arriverait en plein milieu d'événements auquel il préférerait assister.

Une ancienne malédiction chinoise disait : « Puissiez-vous vivre en des temps intéressants ». Hariel se sentait en plein dedans et il avait l'impression qu'il ne saurait bientôt plus où donner de la tête.

Outre son problème de généalogie, il s'était avéré que le client d'Issei, son premier et seul vrai client payant, était en vérité Azazel, le Seigneur des Grigori. Qu'un Déchu aussi puissant soit aussi proche d'elle et surtout de son très cher Issei avait mis Rias dans une colère folle.

Cependant Azazel ne semblait pas leur vouloir du mal (du moins ils espéraient). Selon ses dires, il avait été attiré par les manigances de Kokabiel quand à ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre contact avec Issei, c'était bien sûr le Boosted Gear.

Il avait révélé plusieurs choses à Issei. La première était que c'était lui qui avait demandé au Dragon Blanc d'intervenir. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même et le Porteur d'Albion avait semblé assez enthousiaste à cette proposition. Bien sûr, suite à cette révélation, Issei s'était retourné contre lui puisqu'à cause de son intervention il n'avait pas pu sucer les seins de sa présidente adorée. Cela avait semble-t-il amusé Azazel qui s'était même excusé. C'était déjà ça. Il lui avait tout de même remis les pendules à l'heure en lui disant qu'il n'était pas du tout au niveau de Kokabiel.

L'autre chose qu'il lui avait apprise était beaucoup plus préoccupante. Apparemment, suite aux événements récents, les chefs des Trois Factions avaient décidés d'organiser une réunion au sommet ici, à Kuoh. Quand Issei le leur avait rapporté, Rias et Hariel étaient déjà au courent. Sirzechs leur avait envoyé un message peu de temps auparavant pour qu'ils préparent les lieux pour la réunion. Les discussions allaient être importantes. Il serait question de l'évolution de leurs relations dans le futur.

Hariel avait quelques craintes à ce sujet. Les Trois Factions ne s'étaient pas rassemblés depuis la grande guerre. Cette réunion pouvait amener à une véritable paix mais pouvait aussi réveiller des tas de vieilles rancunes tenaces et distendre les relations être les trois camps encore un peu plus et même déclencher une autre guerre.

En ce qui concernait Azazel lui-même, il avait été décidé qu'Issei ne répondrait plus à ses invocations. Cela lui faisait perdre son seul client payant mais c'était préférable à ce que l'Ange Déchu pouvait lui faire pour l'ajouter dans sa collection.

Un autre sujet de tracas pour Hariel était plus personnel. Il s'est avéré que Rias et Asia n'étaient plus seules dans la course pour les faveurs d'Issei. Akeno était déjà depuis quelques temps assez mordu et Xenovia l'avait rejointe même si dans son cas il était difficile de vraiment parler d'amour.

Tout avait explosé plus tôt dans la journée, alors que Rias avait décidé que leur club irait nettoyer La piscine du campus. C'était normalement au Conseil des Élèves de le faire mais puisqu'ils avaient nettoyé les dégâts laissé par le combat avec Kokabiel, Rias s'était dit qu'ils pouvaient au moins faire ça pour eux…d'autant plus qu'après ils pourraient en profiter.

Tout avait assez bien commencé, les garçons et les filles s'étaient séparés pour aller mettre leurs vêtements de sports. Il y avait même eut un moment assez comique dans les vestiaires des garçons quand Yuuto avait fait une déclaration enflammée à Issei. Bon, il lui promettait de dévouer sa vie à le protéger pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Ses intentions n'étaient que chevaleresque mais il était facile de croire autre chose. Gêné, Issei avait quitté les vestiaires alors qu'Hariel, mort de rire s'était promis de tout raconter aux filles du club de manga afin de les inspirer pour la suite de leur histoire sur la torride romance entre Issei et Yuuto appelé : « Bisho to Yajuu », traduction : « Le beau et la bête ».

C'était juste après ça que ça avait commencé à dégénérer. Le bras d'Issei s'était mis à changer en prenant une forme à mi-chemin entre sa forme normale et sa forme de Dragon alors qu'Akeno l'avait drainé seulement quelques jours avants. Selon Ddraig, cette afflux de pouvoir était due à la rencontré avec Azazel. Le pouvoir appelle le pouvoir après tout et le Déchu était très puissant.

Akeno avait donc amené Issei dans le vestiaire alors que les autres nettoyaient la piscine vidée de son eau. Rias avait dû avoir un mauvais pressentiment car elle les avait fait se dépêcher et ce malgré les protestations d'Hariel qui avait été obligé de travailler aussi bien qu'il soit professeur. Une fois la piscine propre, elle s'était dirigée vers le vestiaire et y avait trouvé Akeno à califourchon sur les genoux d'Issei, prête à l'embrasser. Manifestement elle avait dû vouloir passer à l'offensive.

Rias avait, disons, laissé couler non sans avoir quelque peu disputé Issei avant de lui dire de faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait l'air de ne pas s'en soucier tellement que ça mais Hariel connaissait sa tante et il savait qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là.

Après qu'Akeno avait eu fini de remplir la piscine en utilisant la magie, tout le monde s'était mis en maillot de bain et les deux jeunes Démones avaient pris soins de trouver les plus attrayants afin de s'attirer la préférence d'Issei. Rias avait mis un bikini blanc avec des attaches ayant la forme d'anneaux dorés tandis qu'Akeno portait un maillot encore plus réduit, violet et magenta. Les autres n'étaient pas en restes, Asia avait mis son maillot de sport, le typique maillot une pièce bleu marine porté le plus souvent par les collégiennes et les lycéennes et qui excitant tant les garçons tandis qu'Hariel avait mis un deux pièces composé d'une brassière et d'un maillot/jupe à rayure rouges et blanches. Koneko avait aussi mis son maillot de sport mais ce n'était pas pour plaire à Issei tandis que Xenovia avait disparu.

Après quelques jeux dans l'eau, les filles étaient sorties pour se dorer au soleil alors que Yuuto continuait à faire des longueurs. C'est à ce moment-là que Rias était repassé à l'attaque en demandant à Issei de lui mettre de la crème solaire. Bien sûr, Issei avait tout de suite accepté. Quel adolescent hétérosexuel normal refuserait de passer un liquide gluant sur le corps d'une jeune fille aux formes aussi amples que Rias ? Bien sûr, celle-ci s'était montré tout de suite un peu plus agressive en lui proposant d'en mettre aussi sur ses seins et le reste de son corps.

Mais Akeno avait rapidement lancé la contre-attaque. Ayant enlevé son haut de maillot, elle s'était collé contre le dos d'Issei en accusant Rias de le monopoliser. Elle lui avait ensuite proposé de sucer ses seins à elle puisqu'il n'avait pas pu le faire avec ceux de Rias. Elle avait accompagné sa proposition d'un mordillement de l'oreille d'Issei qui avait fait rougir l'adolescent bouillonnant d'hormones.

Cela avait été trop pour Rias qui avait commencé à utiliser la magie. Akeno avait suivi et les deux filles s'étaient mises à se battre comme des chiffonnières en pulvérisant tout autour d'elles sans faire attention aux autres.

Issei avait alors fuit en direction des vestiaires, espérant être à l'abri mais c'est là qu'il était tombé sur Xenovia qui portait un maillot de main minimaliste vert avec des ficelles dorées. Apparemment c'était la première fois qu'elle portait un maillot de bain, raison pour laquelle cela lui avait pris un peu de temps.

C'est alors qu'elle l'avait entraîné dans un local à matériel afin de lui faire part d'une requête un peu particulière : avoir un enfant de lui. Elle disait avoir bien réfléchi à sa situation et à Rias qui lui avait dit qu'en tant que Démon elle devait suivre ses désirs et avait pris la décision de suivre un objectif plus féminin : avoir un enfant. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas choisis Issei au hasard, elle avait été impressionné par son potentiel et désirait que son enfant en hérite.

Bien évidemment, c'est au moment où elle était couchée, les seins nus, sur le jeune garçon que les autres filles les avaient pris sur le fait. Il ne s'était bien sûr rien passé mais ça avait bardé pour Issei.

Sa punition avait écourté leur journée piscine et ils étaient rentrés. Ne désirant pas spécialement suivre la suite des réprimandes de sa tante envers Issei, Hariel s'était enfermé dans sa chambre ou ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau posés sur le parchemin des gobelins.

L'arrivée de son oncle sortit Hariel de ses pensées moroses. Il venait de sentir l'énergie de la téléportation ainsi que son pouvoir et celui de Grayfia. En prenant juste le temps de mettre des pantoufles, il sortit de sa chambre et se précipita dans le salon pour sauter dans les bras de son oncle. Ce jour-là, Sirzechs portait un costume humain assez chic alors que Grayfia portait toujours sa robe de servante.

Le Maoh se présenta officiellement à Asia ainsi qu'à Xenovia qui se mit à devenir pensive et à se demander pourquoi déjà elle avait voulu devenir un Démon.

 _Au moins cette fois elle ne s'est pas mise à prier,_ pensa Hariel.

Quant à la raison de sa présence ici de façon non officiel, c'était bien sûr parce que le lendemain avait lieu l'observation ce classe.

C'était une coutume au Japon qu'un jour par ans les parents étaient invités à venir dans les écoles pour observer leur enfant depuis le fond de la classe. C'était l'occasion pour ces derniers de ressentir une grande fierté ou une grande honte. Bien évidemment, comme chaque année, Rias avait soigneusement évité s'en parler pour s'éviter la honte de voir sa famille s'extasier sur chacune de ses actions. Mais il semblait que Grayfia ait vendu la mèche.

Hariel se serait bien moqué de sa tante si Sirzechs ne lui avait pas dit que cette année il venait aussi pour lui. Le rouge sur ses joues finit par être aussi vif que celui de ses cheveux à cette remarque. Il n'avait jamais eu d'observation de classe avant. Il ne savait pas s'il dit se sentir gêné ou heureux.

Rias avait bien essayé de le dissuader de venir (déjà que Zeoticus serait présent…) en arguant ses devoirs de Maoh mais Sirzechs avait répondu que cette visite compterait aussi pour le travail puisque la rencontre entre les Trois Factions auraient lieu ici, à l'Académie.

Sirzechs s'invita ensuite pour la nuit chez Issei et Hariel réussit à persuader son oncle de le laisser venir aussi. Les parents du jeune garçon furent ravis de rencontrer le grand frère de Rias et ne se comportaient pas du tout comme s'il était un Maoh. Heureux les insouciants, comme dit Asia.

Pour la nuit, Madame Hyoudou installa deux futons dans la chambre d'Issei pour Sirzechs et Hariel. Pour une fois, Hariel mit un vrai pyjama et il le choisit de la même couleur que celui de son oncle contre lequel il se serra dès qu'il fut couché. Fermant les yeux de bonheur, il put écouter la conversation entre son oncle et Issei.

Comme il le savait depuis longtemps, même si son statut de Maoh était pour lui un honneur et qu'il remplissait toutes ses tâches à la perfection, il arrivait que le protocole et la déférence qu'on lui voulait le pesait et il était content de pouvoir trouver des oasis de paix comme la maison Hyoudou où on était totalement ignorant que qui il était.

Sirzechs remercia aussi Issei pour avoir rendu Rias heureuse et lui demanda très officiellement de prendre soin d'elle. On aurait dit un père qui offre sa fille à son fiancé sauf que Rias n'était pas sa fille et que son père aurait son mot à dire la dessus. Bien évidemment, Issei accepta immédiatement ce qui manqua de faire exploser de rire Hariel. Sirzechs demanda même à Issei de l'appeler par son nom mais au vue du statut de l'homme, le jeune garçon ne put pousser la connivence plus loin qu'en ajoutant un « -sama » au prénom du Grand Satan.

« Ah oui » dit alors Sirzechs, « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré Azazel. »

« Oui, répondit Issei » je pense qu'il en a après mon Boosted Gear. »

« Azazel s'intéresse beaucoup aux Sacred Gear, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas un belliciste comme Kokabiel. Tu sais, les Anges Déchus sont les premiers à être sortis de notre conflit. Et tout cela parce qu'Azazel avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait plus de guerre. Apparemment, pour avoir enfreint ses ordres, il a condamné Kokabiel à être gelé éternellement. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi il… » commença Issei. « Attendez ! Est-ce qu'il chercherait à faire de moi son Serviteur ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il essaye de me laver le cerveau ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dis Sirzechs d'une voix rassurante. « Mon statut suffit à garantir ta sécurité. »

« Merci beaucoup »

« C'est normal après tout, maintenant que l'un des Dragons légendaire et du côté obscur, nous n'allons pas le laisser s'échapper. Mais changeons de sujet »

« Euh…d'accord » dit Issei.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais vraiment les fortes poitrine, c'est vrai ? »

« Oui Monsieur, je les adore ! » s'exclama Issei en se mettant au garde-à-vous sur son lit.

 _Repos soldat,_ dit Hariel dans sa tête à la fois à Issei et à une partie précise de l'anatomie du garçon.

« Même en tant que frère, je dois dire que Rias est bien fournie. »

 _J'approuve_ , pensa Hariel.

« Oui ! » s'exclama Issei. « Buchou, ma maîtresse, a la meilleurs seins du monde ! »

« Parlons de possibilités maintenant » dit Sirzechs sur un ton décidément très sérieux. « Si tu augmentais ta puissance grâce à ton Sacred Gear, puis que tu la transférais dans les seins de Rias, que pense-tu qu'il se passerait. »

Hariel vit Issei se figer. Il pouvait presque voir ses pensées défiler dans ses yeux.

« Détends-toi » repris Sirzechs. « Je parle pour ne rien dire. Ne fais pas attention. Bonne nuit. »

Sur le lit, Issei, abattu parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver, s'effondra à genoux.

« Je crois que tu l'as cassé » chuchota Hariel à l'oreille de son oncle.

« Oh ? » répondit celui-ci les yeux toujours fermé.

Hariel se tut quelques instants, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, rougit puis se décida enfin à parler.

« Dis, Oji-sama, si Issei-onii-chan utilisait son Boosted Gear sur ma poitrine, tu crois que j'aurais des seins aussi beaux que ceux de Rias-onee-sama ? »

« Sa… » répondit celui-ci.

Hariel rougit encore mais sourit.

« Oyasumi, Oji-sama » dit-il en faisant un baiser sur la joue de son oncle.

Il se pelotonna contre son torse et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, Issei semblait n'avoir que très peu dormi. Il avait dû rester éveillé, perturbé par la question du Maoh.

Comme Rias voulait faire visiter les environs à son frère et à Grayfia, Issei, Asia et Hariel prirent seul le chemin de l'école. Arrivés devant l'immeuble où Xenovia avait un appartement, ils attendirent la jeune fille. L'immeuble était lié au campus et contenait de petites chambres d'étudiants. Celle que Rias avait prêté à l'ex-Religieuse avait été la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille habiter chez Issei. Comme la jeune fille ne descendait pas, Asia se proposa pour aller la chercher et dit à Issei et Hariel de partir devant.

Ils se trouvaient sur le pont qui surplombait la rivière qui bordait le terrain de l'école quand une douleur de son bras gauche fit lâcher son sac à Issei. Hariel de son côté frémit et son regard se posa directement sur le garçon juste de l'autre côté du pont, adossé à l'un des piliers du portail.

En fait de garçon, c'était un jeune homme, fin et élancé. Il avait une peau pâle, des cheveux mi long et ébouriffés de couleur gris argenté et des yeux bleus pâles. Il portait par-dessus un tee-shirt vert avec un col en V un manteau de cuir noir à col haut. Il était également vêtu d'un pantalon bordeaux duquel pendait une large chaîne et recouvert de chaps noires attachées à sa ceinture. Des chaussures de cuir verni venaient compléter cet ensemble à la fois un peu incongru et assez stylé.

Dès qu'il le vit, Hariel sut qu'il il était et eut l'impression que tous ses poils se dressaient, comme un chat.

« C'est notre seconde rencontre » dit le garçon en s'avançant vers les deux Démons.

« Quoi ? »

« Hakuryuukou » siffla-t-il Hariel en s'empêchant à grand peine de se mettre en position de combat.

« C'est exact, Démon Gremory, je suis l'autre Dragon, Vali. Salut à toi Dragon Gallois. »

Issei avait l'impression que son bras allait se mettre à brûler. Il brillait déjà d'une lueur rouge qu'Issei tentait par tous les moyens de réprimer.

 _Non mais c'est une blague ! Pas ici !_

Il était tellement préoccupé par son bras qu'il ne vit qu'au dernier moment que Vali s'était avancé et pointait un doigt sur son front. Hariel de son côté était paralysé. Plus que son instinct de Démon, c'était son sang Pendragon qui le prévenait du danger. Après tout, son ancêtre, Uther, le père du Roi Arthur, avait porté ce Dragon en lui et celui-ci avait laissé sa marque douloureuse qu'il ressentait à travers son hérédité comme un fer porté au rouge.

« Tu es sans défense » dit Vali à l'autre Dragon sans même se préoccuper du jeune Démon à ses pieds. « Et si j'utilisais un peu de magie… »

« Boosted… » commença Issei en reculant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que deux lames se trouvaient déjà sous le cou de son interlocuteur. Xenovia et Yuuto étaient arrivés et brandissaient Sword of Betrayer et Durandal contre le Dragon Blanc.

« Ne te fiches pas de nous » lui dit Yuuto.

« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser affronter le Dragon-Empereur Écarlate ici » rajouta Xenovia.

Asia arriva derrière Issei et celui-ci fit un mouvement pour lui ordonner de rester derrière lui.

« Abandonnez tant que vous le pouvez » dit Vali avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Vous n'avez même pas vaincu Kokabiel. Vous pensez vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ? De plus si vous vous souciez des passants, vous ne pourrez pas rester des heures comme ça. »

Les deux Cavalier jaugèrent leur adversaire du regard puis, à regret, firent disparaître leurs lames par magie avant de se placer de part et d'autre de leurs amis.

« Hyoudou Issei » dit Vali. « A quelle niveau évaluerais-tu ta puissance en ce monde ? »

« Comment ? »

« Ton Balance Breaker, même incomplet, devrait être quelque part parmi les nombres à quatre chiffres, entre 1000 et 1500 je dirais. »

Vali eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Quoique les capacités de l'hôte doivent faire encore chuter ce nombre. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » siffla Issei.

« Hyoudou Issei est quelqu'un qui m'est assez précieux » dit Vali. « Occupe-t'en bien, Rias Gremory. »

Hariel se retourna et vit sa tante se tenir derrière eux avec Akeno et Koneko. Il était tellement obnubilé par Vali qu'il ne les avait même pas sentis arriver.

« A quoi joues-tu, Dragon-Empereur d'Albâtre ? » demanda Rias en s'avançant vers lui. « Je sais que tu as des liens avec les Anges Déchus alors si tu provoques des frictions entre nous… »

« Le Dragon Gallois et le Dragons Fuyant sont aussi appelés les « Deux Dragons Célestes » » l'interrompit Vali. « Aucune des personnes ayant été proche de l'un d'entre eux n'a pu avoir de vie heureuse. Je me demande ce qu'il en sera de toi. »

Rias et lui se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes. Le silence entre eux était pesant.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour le battre » dit finalement Vali en se remettant à marcher et en les dépassant. « Je suis trop occupé pour ça. »

Les Démons le regardèrent alors s'éloigner. Hariel sentait la tension qui le paralysait s'atténuer peu à peu, remplacée par un tremblement quasi incontrôlable. Pour tenter de se rassurer, il voulut prendre la main de sa tante dans la sienne mais celle-ci était aussi moite que la sienne.

0o0o0

Malgré le fait qu'il soit encore fébrile, Hariel fit la classe aux lycéens comme à son habitude. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé. Vali avait dit que le Scale Mail d'Issei était incomplet. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'Issei n'avait pas encore tout à fait éveillé le pouvoir du Dragon ? Mais alors comment l'éveiller ?

Hariel soupira intérieurement. Les Dragons ont toujours été des êtres indépendants. Même pendant la grande guerre, quand les humains et d'autres êtres fantastiques se sont mêlés à la bataille, les Dragons sont restés en dehors du conflit…tellement en dehors que Ddraig et Albion ne s'étaient même pas souciés d'être sur le champ de bataille des Trois Factions pour se battre entre eux. Le pire c'est qu'ils ne devaient même pas se souvenir de la raison de leur bataille. Le pire avait été quand les Factions s'étaient alliés contre les Dragons et que ceux-ci avaient retourné leur colère contre eux. Mal leur en avait pris puisque leurs corps ont été détruit et que leurs âmes immortels ont été scellés dans les deux Sacred Gears, bien que ça ne leur ai jamais empêché de continuer à se battre au travers de les hôtes humains.

Hariel soupira. Issei allait avoir des temps difficiles. Mais Hariel le connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une destinée qui allait l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve de devenir Roi du Harem.

0o0o0

Finalement, l'observation de classe n'était pas trop mal. Il avait été un peu gêné au départ de voir son oncle et son grand-père au fond de la salle en train de filmer mais il s'était rapidement repris et avait fait son cours comme d'habitude ou presque puisque ses joues n'arrivaient pas à perdre leur couleur carmin.

Il avait entendu dire que Xenovia avait encore frappé avant leur premier cours. Elle avait demandé à Issei de lui donner une date précise pour leur copulation tout en sortant quelques préservatifs colorés de sa poche et ce en plein milieu de la salle de classe et à voix haute. Elle en avait donné un a Asia qui, ne sachant pas ce que c'était, avait dû se faire expliquer par Kiryuu Aika. Bien évidemment, Matsuda et Motohama avaient dû évacuer leur frustration en s'en prenant à Issei de façon très…physique. Le garçon avait fui jusqu'à l'ancien bâtiment ou il avait retrouvé Rias et Sona accompagnées de leurs Reines respectives. Elles disaient être là pour partager leurs inquiétudes sur la venue de Vali mais il était plutôt clair qu'elles tentaient de se préparer psychologiquement pour l'observation de classe. Il faut dire que l'une comme l'autre de leurs deux familles étaient assez…démonstratives.

Preuve en fut faite plus tard dans la journée, pendant les cours de l'après-midi. C'était juste après que la classe d'Issei, Asia et Xenovia aient eu un cours d'anglais observé par les parents. Étrangement, le professeur leur avait donné de la pâte à papier afin de réaliser un sujet libre et Issei avait réussi à réaliser une parfaite représentation de Rias, nue et dans un pose assez érotique. Selon ses dires, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que ses mains bougeaient et il n'était sorti de ses fantasmes que lorsque ses camarades avaient poussés des exclamations admiratives. Cela avait amené les élèves à se rassembler autour d'Issei pour tenter d'acheter la statuette. Garçons et filles tentaient de l'obtenir par tous les moyens, chacun ayant leurs propres buts plus ou moins inavouables. Mais les plus enthousiastes avaient tout de même été M. Et Mme. Hyoudou venu à la fois encourager leur fils et Asia et qui étaient heureux de voir qu'Issei avait d'autre « qualités » qu'être pervers.

Bien évidemment, Issei n'avait vendu la statuette à personne mais il avait tout de même décidé de retrouver Rias après le cours pour la lui donner. Présent également, Hariel avait pu apprécier le travail assez fin du jeune homme. Il aurait bien proposé de servir de modèle mais Akeno l'avait coiffé au poteau en se proposant sous le regard noir de Rias. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient vu de nombreux élèves (que des garçons) se précipiter vers le gymnase pour, selon eux, une séance photo avec une Magical Girl.

Se doutant immédiatement de qui il s'agissait, Hariel et Rias se précipitèrent jusqu'au gymnase suivis par Akeno qui riait d'avance de ce qui allait se passer et d'Issei et Asia qui n'en avaient encore aucune idée.

La jeune fille sur la scène ressemblait bien à une Magical Girl. Elle portait une jupe et un haut sans manche rose, une veste blanche attaché au niveau du cou par une broche dorée avec un gros nœud rose, des collants à rayures roses et noirs ainsi qu'une ceinture et de longues mitaines noires décorées de manchettes blanches. Elle portait sur la tête un balmoral rose décoré de X dorés et ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en couettes hautes avec des rubans roses. Enfin, elle tenait à la main un sceptre rose munie au bout d'un cercle de la même couleur avec des petites ailes de Démons à la base et une étoile dorée inscrite à l'intérieur.

Reconnaissant Serafall, Hariel applaudit tandis que Rias passait sa main sur son visage de frustration.

« Elle cosplaye un personnage de _Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative_ ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Tu sembles bien informé, Issei-san » remarqua Asia.

« J'ai regardé tous les épisodes de l'anime quand je traînais avec l'un de mes clients réguliers » répondit le garçon.

Hariel sourit encore plus en comprenant de qui il parlait. Mewton, ou plutôt Mil-tan était un bodybuilder travestit qui adorait les Magical Girls. Il était déjà arrivé à Hariel d'accompagner Issei quand il lui rendait visite. Hariel adorait son style et il se demandait ce qu'il donnerait s'il devenait un Démon.

Mais Hariel fut interrompu dans ses rêveries quand Saji entreprit de disperser la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez donc faire ? On est à l'école ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se tenait debout devant Serafall. « Allez, quittez la salle ! »

Les garçons protestèrent mais finirent par obéir.

« Est-ce que tu es lié à un des étudiants ici ? » demanda alors Saji à Serafall qu'il ne semblait pas connaître.

« Yep ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Tu sais, tu ne peux pas venir à l'école avec ce genre de vêtements » la sermonna le jeune homme.

Mais loin de l'écouter, Serafall se mit à prendre la pose en déclamant : « _Milky Milky Spiral_ », l'une des attaques du personnage qu'elle jouait.

« Hey ! Tu ne pourrais pas rester sérieuses deux min… »

« Salut, Saji ! » s'exclama Issei en se rapprochant de la scène avec Asia. « Alors ? Ça bosse dur ? »

« C'est vraiment pas l'heure de rigoler Hyoudou ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit et que la silhouette de Sona Sitri se dessina dans l'embrasure.

« Saji ! » s'exclama la fière Présidente du Conseil des Élèves. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Saji n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer.

« Trouvé, Sona-chan ! »

Au son de la voix de sa grande sœur, Sona se figea et commença à paniquer. Serafall sauta au bas de la scène et se précipita vers sa petite sœur.

« Sona-chan ! Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ? Ton visage est tout rouge, Sona-chan ! Tu devrais avoir l'air plus joyeuse de me voir, je suis ta grande-sœur ! » déclara Serafall à la surprise d'Issei, Asian et Saji.

Mais Sona semblait complètement pétrifiée. Pour tenter de lui donner un peu de répit, Rias et Hariel allèrent la saluer à leur façon.

« Rias-chan ! Hariel-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Je me porte comme un charme, merci »

« Serafall-onee-chan, j'adore ton costume ! » s'exclama Hariel en lui faisant les yeux doux.

« Merci Hariel-chan ! J'étais sûr que tu aimerais ! C'est pour ça que je t'en ai apporté un aussi ! _Milky Milky Spiral Make-up_! » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant son sceptre sur lui.

Un cercle bleu glacier orné du symbole de Leviathan apparut alors sous Hariel. Ses vêtements se mirent à briller puis à changer. Le jeune Démon sourit quand il vit qu'il était à présent vêtu du même costume que Serafall sauf qu'il était vert et non pas rose. Sur sa tête, a la place du balmoral, il avait un chignon orné d'une tiare et dans la main un petit bâton se terminant par un croissant de lune et une rose rouge.

Hariel sourit et se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour montrer sa tenue à tout le monde.

« Vous êtes venu pour l'observation de classe ? » demanda alors Rias.

« C'est ça ! Mais tu sais Rias, Sona-chan est méchante ! Elle me m'avait même pas dit ! J'étais tellement blessée tu sais ? »

Regardant derrière la jeune fille, Serafall remarqua Issei qui se présenta à elle.

« Enchanté Dragon ! Je suis le Maoh Serafall Leviathan ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Levia-tan, d'accord ? » dit-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même et en prenant la pose, deux doigts en V devant son œil.

C'est alors que Sona réussit à se ressaisir et à disputer sa sœur.

« Dis Saji » chuchota Issei. « Je viens de me dire un truc. Si Kaichou n'a pas appelé sa sœur quand Kokabiel a attaqué, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont en mauvais termes ? »

« C'est l'exact opposé » dit Akeno qui avait l'ouïe fine. « Serafall-sama prend énormément soin de sa petite sœur. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si elle l'avait appelée. »

« Serafall-onee-chan serait capable de déclencher une guerre pour Sona-onee-san » dit Hariel qui jouait avec son sceptre.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sona craqua finalement et partit en pleurant suivit par Serafall. Décidément, elle était vraiment insouciante en dehors de ses devoirs de Grand Satan, pensa Hariel avec un sourire. Mais c'était le cas pour les quatre de toute façon. Rias, elle, disaient qu'ils l'étaient peut-être un peu trop mais Hariel, lui, savait ce que c'était que de vouloir s'évader…

0o0o0

Alors qu'ils retournaient dans le hall avec les autres, Issei et Rias virent en grande conversation avec Zeoticus Gremory. Après les présentations, le père d'Issei proposa, à la grande consternation des plus jeunes, qu'ils aillent chez eux pour discuter plus au calme et le Seigneur Gremory, à la plus grande joie d'Hariel, accepta. Comme les enfants avaient encore cours, les adultes partirent en premier tout en continuant à discuter.

Quand ils rentrèrent finalement, ils virent que Mme Hyoudou avait préparé un grand buffet dînatoire et que M Hyoudou, lui, continuait à discuter avec Zeoticus qui buvait du saké alors que lui et Sirzechs, qui les avaient rejoints, buvaient de la bière.

Bien évidemment, ils ne purent s'empêcher de regarder les vidéos qu'ils avaient faites dans la journée et quand ce fut le tour de Rias, elle sortit de la pièce, le rouge aux joues, rejointe peu après par Issei.

Hariel allait les suivre quand Zeoticus mit la cassette qu'il avait faite de lui en train de dispenser un cours.

« Regardez comme notre petit Hariel est sérieux, c'est tellement mignon » dit Sirzechs avec un sourire.

La remarque fit rougir Hariel mais il se secoua et se décida à aller voir ce que faisaient Issei et sa tante. Il monta les escaliers sombre et avança jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Issei et regarda discrètement à l'intérieur. Rias était allongée dans le lit, la tête contre l'oreiller tandis qu'Issei se tenait debout à côté.

« Dis, Issei » demanda la voix étouffée de Rias.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu es content de m'avoir rencontrée ? »

Surpris, Issei ne répondit pas. Hariel entendit un léger bruit derrière lui et il se retourna. Ce n'était qu'Asia qui venait sans doute aux nouvelles ou pour leur annoncer qu'il était l'heure de manger. Hariel mit son doigt sur ses lèvres et retourna à son observation. Il sentit la jeune fille se mettre dans son dos et regarder aussi.

« Moi je suis heureuse » repris Rias.

« C'est un honneur ! » s'exclama Issei. « Je suis _super_ heureux de t'avoir rencontré ! Mais… »

« Mais ? » demanda Rias en relevant un peu la tête.

« Oh rien » soupira Issei avant de s'assoir au bout du lit.

Il était heureux et triste d'être auprès d'elle. Un jour elle aurait sans doute un petit ami bien à elle et il ne pourrait plus…

Une ombre le sortit de ses pensées moroses. Il releva la tête et vit le visage de Rias avancer vers lui et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Asia bouscula Hariel et se précipita dans la chambre en allumant la lumière.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Buchou ! Arrêtez de le monopoliser ! »

« Si la dispute avec Akeno m'a bien appris quelque chose » dit Rias en faisant un clin d'œil « C'est que ce sont les oiseaux les plus rapides qui pourront avoir le ver de terre. »

« Franchement Asia » soupira Hariel en rentrant à son tour dans la chambre, « moi qui espérais assister à une scène torride… »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se précipita sur le lit et se pendit au cou d'Issei.

« Et bien alors je serais un oiseau lent qui aura le ver de terre ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Vas-y, ignore-moi, je dirais rien » dit Hariel légèrement vexé.

« Allons, allons, vous ne devriez pas vous battre » dit une voix dans leur dos.

« Oji-sama »

« Il m'est venue une idée, Rias » dit Sirzechs en entrant dans la pièce.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Rias en se relevant.

« Je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps pour toi de libérer ton deuxième Fou »

À ces mots, Hariel sentit des frissons de plaisirs parcourir son corps et il se mit à sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Gasper…bon, c'est vrai qu'ils s'envoyaient souvent des mails mais ce n'étais pas pareil.

De son côté, Rias était plus inquiète. Accepter la décision de son père et de son frère de sceller son serviteur lui avait brisé le cœur et elle savait que ça avait aussi été le cas pour lui-même s'il avait fait en sorte que ça ne se voit pas. Si jamais il s'avérait qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le cœur de l'enfermer à nouveau.

Hariel était bien conscient des sentiments de sa tante et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Si Rias doutait de ses capacités à contrôler les débordements du Forbidden Balor View, alors elle n'y arriverait pas. Cela n'aurait rien à voir avec son pouvoir, ce serait seulement un blocage psychologique.

« Un autre Fou ? » s'interroge Asia.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un autre » remarqua Issei.

« Il a été enfermé car ses capacités étaient trop dangereuses pour que je les maîtrise » dit Rias d'une voix faussement détachée.

« Dangereuses ? » souffla Issei, préoccupé.

« C'était votre décision à toi et à Chichi-ue de le sceller, Onii-sama »

« En effet » répondit Sirzechs. « Mais après avoir vu comment toi et ta Suite avaient affrontés Phoenix et Kokabiel, j'en suis venu à reconsidérer mon opinion. »

« Et donc… ? »

« Depuis quelques mois, ta Suite a grandi, de même que ses capacités de combats. Tu devrais à présent être capable de le contrôler. Libère-le, Rias. »

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez Onii-sama, ou plutôt…Maoh Lucifer-sama » dit Rias avec une confiance nouvelle dans les yeux.

0o0o0

« C'est ici ? » demanda Issei.

« Il y a un autre Fou dans cette pièce ? » s'étonna Asia.

Rias se tenait debout devant la porte de la « Salle Interdite », cette porte de l'ancien bâtiment condamnée par des chaînes et des bandes de signalisation jaunes. Derrière elle, sa Suite au grand complet ainsi que son neveu étaient réunis et attendait qu'elle l'ouvre.

« Il est resté à l'intérieur depuis que nous avons scellé la porte, en octobre dernier. On lui ouvre tard dans la nuit mais il refuse de sortir. »

« Il est renfermé ? » demanda Issei.

« Plutôt excessivement timide » dit Hariel.

« Mais il reste notre plus grande source de revenus » dit Akeno.

« Sans blague ? » s'exclama Issei.

« Je lui ai appris à utiliser un ordinateur et je lui ai créé une plate-forme qui lui permet de passer des contrats par internet » dit Hariel.

« Mais quel genre de pouvoir nécessite d'être gardé enfermé » demanda Xenovia.

Personne ne répondit. Hariel de son côté était plus qu'excité de revoir son ami. Il avait beau lui écrire tous les jours, ce n'étais quand même pas la même chose que de se voir en personne. Il trépignait tellement qu'il se disait que s'il écrivait une fiction quelconque sur sa vie, ce chapitre s'appellerait « le réveil du Vampire ». Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment un réveil mais bon, ça ferait un super titre.

Rias posa la main sur la porte et un cercle magique agrémentés de trois triangles qui en formaient un plus grand, tête en bas, apparut sur la porte. Il y eut un flash et les bandes jaunes ainsi que les chaînes se dissolvèrent dans une lumière rouge. Rias posa alors la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Un cri déchirant se fit alors entendre à l'intérieur alors que Rias et sa Suite entraient dans la grande chambre.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'exclama Issei.

« Bonjour » dit Rias, debout devant ce qui lui semblait être à un grand cercueil noir. « Je suis heureuse que tu aille bien.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » dit une voix paniquée à l'intérieur de la boite.

« Le sceau a été retiré » dit Akeno alors qu'elle s'approchait du cercueil accompagnée d'Hariel.

Elle prit le couvercle à bras le corps et le posa sur le côté.

« Allez, maintenant tu viens avec nous » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je veux pas ! » s'exclama l'occupant du cercueil avec les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis biens ici ! Le monde extérieur est terrifiant ! »

« Wouah ! Une fille ! » s'exclama Issei avant de remarquer ses cheveux clairs. « Et une bombe blonde comme Asia en plus ! Est-ce que ça signifie que tous les Fous sont blonds ? »

Hariel rit et s'approcha de Gasper qui s'était agenouillé dans le cercueil pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Désolé, Issei-onii-chan » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. »

« Hein ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« C'est aussi un garçon » dit Rias.

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Malgré son apparence, Gasper est bien un homme »

« Quoi ? Encore ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Oui, comme Hariel il aime porter des vêtements féminins » dit Akeno.

Rias s'approcha du garçon et s'accroupie pour le prendre aussi sans ses bras.

« Asia, Issei, Xenovia, dites bonjour à Gasper Vladi. Un membre de mon Clan ainsi que mon autre Fou. Techniquement, il est en première année de Lycée à l'Académie Kuoh. Avant de devenir Démon, c'était un Dhampire, un être mi-humain, mi-Vampire qui peut vivre le jour.

« Un Vampire ? Lui ? » s'exclama Issei. « Un Vampire mâle ? La vie est trop injuste ! »

« Je trouve que ça lui va bien » dit Asia en parlant de l'uniforme de lycéenne que portait Gasper.

« Mais c'est ça le plus choquant ! » s'exclama Issei. « Si t'es si renfermé, à qui est ce que tu comptes montrer ça ? »

« C'est juste que… » balbutia Gasper « Je me trouve plus mignon comme ça. »

« Si lui ou moi nous habillons de cette façon, ce n'est en aucun cas pour plaire à quelqu'un d'autre » dit Hariel. « Nous le faisons pour nous plaire à nous-même et parce que nous sommes plus à l'aise. »

« Sérieux ? Je crois que j'en peux plus » dit Issei en s'effondrant au sol. « Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde mais j'ai fantasmé sur toi et Asia, les deux blondes jumelles. »

« On dit que les rêves des gens sont éphémères » dit Koneko.

« Tu as fantasmé sur Gasper et pas sur moi ? » demanda Hariel, vexé.

« Euh…quelle est la réponse qui te ferais plaisir sans que Buchou n'ai envie de me tuer ? » demanda Issei en voyant le regard sombre de Rias.

Celle-ci soupira et se releva avant de s'accroupir devant le jeune Vampire.

« Viens dehors avec nous s'il te plaît Gasper. »

« Je veux pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en se serrant un peu plus contre Hariel.

« Allez, écoute la présidente » dit Issei en lui saisissant le bras.

Gasper cria et la pièce autour de lui et Hariel devint rouge alors que les gens prenaient une teinte violette. Le Vampire se détacha des bras de l'autre garçon et courir se cacher dans un coin.

Hariel soupira. Issei pouvait se montrer tellement maladroit parfois. Il se releva et alla réconforter Gasper. Alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, la pièce repris sa couleur normale.

« S'il te plaît ! Ne te fâche pas ! » supplia le petit Vampire en pleurnichant. « Ne me frappe pas. »

Hariel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point ils avaient eu une enfance semblable. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en quelques moi qu'il avait oublié que ça faisait à peine moins d'un an que Gasper avait quitté sa famille et les abus dont il avait été victime de leur part.

« C'est étrange » dit Asia, surprise.

« Il vient de faire quelque chose » dit Xenovia.

« Forbidden Balor View » dit Akeno. « C'est le nom de son Sacred Gear. On l'appelle aussi « L'Œil Démoniaque qui Arrête le Monde ». »

« Quand il est stressé, il peut arrêter le temps de tout ce qui est dans son champs de vision pendant un temps limité » ajouta Koneko.

« Gasper ne peut pas encore très bien contrôler son pouvoir » dit Hariel.

« C'est pour cela que le Maoh Sirzechs-sama ainsi Zeoticus-sama, le père du Buchou, ont décidé qu'il valait mieux le sceller » rajouta Akeno.

« De plus, il semble que son pouvoir continue de gagner en puissance au fil du temps » rajouta Rias. « Il se pourrait même qu'elle évolue en Balance Breaker. »

« En Balance Breaker ? » demanda Issei avant de se tourner vers Gasper.

Mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il n'y avait qu'Hariel qui écartant les mains en signe d'impuissance en soupirant.

« Ne parlez pas de moi je vous en prie ! » dit une voix provenant d'un carton fermé de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent ! »

« Il est rapide… » remarqua Koneko.

« Mais comment tu t'es glissé là-dedans ? » s'exclama Issei en se rapprochant du carton et en le poussant du pied.

« Je suis heureux dans cette boîte ! » s'exclama Gasper. « Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un misérable ver de terre. »

Hariel sentit une bouffée de tristesse. Lui aussi il y avait une époque où il pensait ça de lui-même. Parfois les mots étaient bien plus efficaces que les coups pour détruire une personne et l'estime qu'elle a d'elle-même.

« Buchou » dit alors Akeno. « C'est l'heure. »

« Très bien » dit-elle à sa Reine avant de se tourner vers les autres. « Akeno et moi devons nous rendre à une réunion pour parler des détails du conseil qu'il va y avoir lieu. Yuuto ? »

Le garçon se tourna vers elle.

« Tu viens aussi. Mon frère voudrait connaître en détail ton Balance Breaker. »

« Compris » dit-il.

« Pendant ce temps, ce serait bien si vous pouviez montrer les ficelles du métier à Gasper » ajouta Rias alors qu'elle faisait apparaître une cercle de téléportation derrière elle et Akeno.

« Les ficelles ? » demanda Issei.

Mais les trois étaient déjà partis.

0o0o0

Cela ne se passa pas très bien en fait. Ceux qui étaient restés avaient décidé d'aller dehors pour profiter du beau temps et ils s'étaient rassemblés derrière l'ancien bâtiment. Xenovia voulut entraîner physiquement Gasper mais elle ne faisait que lui courir après munie de Durandal en lui disant que s'il n'allait pas assez vite, son épée allait l'avoir. Bien sûr en théorie elle avait raison puisque, selon elle, un esprit sein résidait dans un corps sein, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne méthode.

Bon, il est vrai que Xenovia semblait s'amuser. Hariel doutait que ce soit martyriser le Vampire qui la mettait en joie, plutôt qu'elle aimait se sentir investie d'une mission, d'un but, et que l'entraînement de Gasper en était un pour elle.

Et là-dessus, Koneko ajoutait la torture psychologique à la torture physique en poursuivant le Vampire avec des gousses d'ail. Comme tous ceux de son espèce, Gasper avait l'ail en horreur et si son odeur était déjà assez insupportable (bien que non mortelle) en ingérer pourrait s'avérer problématique sans doute à cause de l'agoene, une molécule contenue dans l'ail et qui altérait la chimie sanguine. Si cette molécule était sans le moindre danger pour les humains, il était possible, vu que le sang est un liquide vital pour eux, que l'effet soit dévastateur sur les Vampire. Personnellement, Hariel ne connaissait que la théorie puisqu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de personne ayant fait des expérimentations sur des Vampires.

Voir Koneko se comporter de cette façon était nouveau pour tout le monde, même Hariel qui ne l'avait jamais vu agir de cette façon. Embêter quelqu'un n'était clairement pas son genre et pourtant elle semblait prendre un certain plaisir à perturber Gasper.

« Oh ! Vous êtes là ! » dit alors une voix.

« Hey ! Saji » dit Issei alors que l'autre Pion les rejoignait lui, Hariel et Asia.

« J'ai étendu dire que vous aviez libéré un servant emprisonné, alors je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil…Wow ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant Gasper. « Une bombe blonde ! »

« Laisse tomber, c'est un travestie »

« Sans rire ? » gémis Saji, les larmes aux yeux. « L'univers est trop cruel ! »

« Je comprends » compatit Issei alors qu'Hariel gloussait doucement. « Je sais _exactement_ comment tu te sens, Saji »

« Oh » dit alors une autre voix qu'Hariel ne connaissait pas. « C'est donc là que toute la famille du Maoh s'amuse, je présume ? »

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année environ, vêtue d'un yukata et d'un manteau, tous les deux verts, les cheveux et la barbiche noire avec une frange de cheveux blonds. Ce sont ses yeux violets qui permirent à Hariel de savoir qui il était. Azazel. Le Commandant des Anges Déchus.

Il se mit en garde mais sans activer son pouvoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Azazel voulait mais il se refusait à commencer les hostilités alors qu'une rencontre qui pouvait amener à la paix allait se dérouler dans quelques jours.

Issei lui aussi se mit en garde et se positionna devant Asia, pour la protéger.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Salut, jeune Démon » dit le Déchu en se frottant le menton. « Ou devrais-je dire Dragon. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

« Azazel » siffla Issei en faisant apparaître son artefact alors que, de son côté, Xenovia se mettait en garde.

« Hyoudou, quand tu dis « Azazel », tu veux dire… »

« Ouais, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois auparavant. »

Saji fit apparaître son propre artefact au même moment où Koneko se positionnait derrière l'Ange Déchue.

« Même si vous m'attaquiez tous ensemble, vous ne seriez pas de taille face à moi » dit Azazel. « Même des Démons de Classe Inférieure comme vous devraient le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'avait pas le ton moqueur et arrogant de Kokabiel en disant cela, il énonçait juste un fait.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Issei sur un ton agressif.

« Je faisais juste une petite promenade, dirons-nous. Est-ce que par hasard le porteur de l'Épée Sacrée Maudite serait là ? »

« Kiba n'est pas ici ! » s'exclama Issei. « Et si tu penses le poursuivre… »

[ _BOOST !_ ]

Hariel se dit qu'il était temps maintenant d'intervenir avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Il se positionnait devant Issei, juste en face d'Azazel et pinça les rebords de sa jupe et les releva pour faire une révérence.

« Bien le bonjour, Seigneur Azazel, Seigneur des Grigori et Commandant des Anges Déchus. »

« Hariel… » souffla Issei.

Il voulut en dire plus mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge en voyant le regard noir que lui lança Hariel par-dessus son épaule.

« Je suis Hariel James Andrammax Potter-Gremory » continua-t-il, « second petit fils du Seigneur Zeoticus Gremory et troisième en ligne pour l'héritage de mon Clan. Veuillez excuser le comportement des serviteurs de ma tante, je ne pense pas que leur but fut autre que de préserver leur vie contre une possible menace que vous pourriez représenter. »

Plus aucun bruit ne pouvait être entendu dans la clairière pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Azazel n'explose de rire.

« Quelle cérémonie, jeune Gremory, c'était très amusant. Inutile d'en faire autant, je ne suis pas très à cheval sur le protocole »

« Une personne pardonnera plus facilement un excès de politesse plutôt qu'un manque, Azazel-sama »

« Joliment dit, futur Satan »

Hariel se retint de faire une grimace à ce surnom.

« Vous savez donc qui je suis. »

« J'ai en effet entendu parler du Démon aux 666 sceaux. »

« J'ai moi aussi entendu parler de vous, Azazel-sama, en particulier en ce qui concerne Kokabiel. Il paraît que vous l'avez légèrement refroidi » dit Hariel avec un petit sourire.

« Effectivement, j'ai estimé que le Cocyte était une place toute désignée pour lui. »

« Le Co…quoi ? » intervint Issei.

« Le Cocyte, l'un des endroits les plus profond du Makai » répondit Hariel avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Azazel. « A-t-il encore la possibilité de voir et d'entendre ? »

« Est-ce vraiment important ? »

« Je pense oui, rien ne serait pire pour lui d'être obligé de subir sa propre inaction. Et puis, si le Conseil qui va bientôt avoir lieu se déroule sous les meilleurs auspices, il serait…amusant de lui dire que c'est grâce à lui que nos Trois Factions ont pu s'entendre »

Azazel éclat à nouveau de rire.

« J'aime ta façon de penser, jeune Gremory, mais tu sais, Kokabiel n'est pas la seul raison pour laquelle nous nous rassemblons. »

« Ce qu'il ignore ne peut que lui faire plus de mal » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es bien le neveu de Sirzechs Lucifer, à la fois inventif, sadique et sans pitié » dit Azazel après avoir une nouvelle fois éclaté de rire. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il se sentira passer. »

Hariel hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Que tout le monde range ses armes » dit-il finalement.

« Mais… »

« C'est un ordre, Issei. »

Malgré son âge, sa voix était forte, posé et autoritaire. Issei hésita encore un instant avant de faire disparaître Boosted Gear et les autres l'imitèrent.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? La vrai raison s'entend. »

« Je pensais pouvoir observer le Porteur de l'Épée Sacrée Maudite pour mes recherches mais s'il n'est pas là… »

« Ce n'est pas la vrai raison » dit Hariel avec un sourire.

« Disons que ce n'est pas la seule. Heureusement, on dirait qu'il y a d'autres choses intéressantes ici. Hey toi, le Vampire ! » s'exclama Azazel en se tournant vers Gasper

Celui-ci gémit et sortit légèrement de derrière l'arbre où il s'était caché quand les autres s'étaient préparés au combat.

« Forbidden Balor View. Cet artefact peut être vraiment dangereux entre les mains de quelqu'un incapable de le contrôler » continua le Déchu avant de se tourner vers Saji. « C'était bien Absorption Line, la Palpitation du Dragon Noir que tu portais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se tourna alors vers Issei.

« Si ce que tu veux c'est entraîner le Vampire, je te suggère de le connecter à une de ses lignes. Son Sacred Gear va absorber son pouvoir et lui permettre de garder le contrôle. »

« Aspirer l'excès de pouvoir » dit Saji d'une voix absente en faisant réapparaître son artefact et en le regardant rêveusement.

« Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? » s'exclama Azazel avant de pointer le menton vers l'artefact noir que Saji portait au poignet. « Cette chose a le pouvoir de l'un des Cinq Grands Dragons Rois, Vritra, appelé aussi le Dragon de l'Emprisonnement. Il peut se connecter à n'importe quel objet et en transférer les pouvoirs à toi ou même à d'autres êtres ou objets. »

« Je…je ne savais même pas que je pouvais faire ça… » balbutia le Démon.

« Oh ! C'est vrai, il y aurait peut-être un moyen plus simple pour que le Vampire maîtrises ses pouvoirs » continua Azazel. « Boire le sang du Dragon-Empereur. »

« Tu veux dire ? Mon sang ? » demanda Issei.

« C'est un Vampire, lui donner du sang est la plus évidente des choses à faire. »

En entendant les paroles du Déchus, Gasper avait écarquillé les yeux de panique au grand étonnement d'Hariel. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait à deux fois, il n'avait jamais vu Gasper boire du sang. Même si les Vampires pouvaient se nourrir d'autre chose que de sang, il leur était nécessaire d'en boire un peu de temps en temps pour survivre, enfin, d'après ce qu'Hariel savait. Peut-être étais ce différent pour les Dhampires, il n'était pas très renseigné à ce sujet.

« En tout cas le reste ne dépend que de vous » rajouta Azazel en commençant à partir. « À la prochaine. »

« Attends ! » s'exclama Issei. « Pourquoi avoir caché ton identité et t'être approché de moi comme ça ?

Azazel s'arrêta et tourna un peu la tête dans la direction du jeune homme.

« C'est juste que…ça faisait passer le temps » dit-il avant de repartir.

« Alors c'est lui le Commandant des Anges Déchus » dit Xenovia. « Il est difficile à comprendre… »

Tout le monde ne pouvait que l'approuver.

0o0o0

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour mettre en place l'idée d'Azazel. Saji réquisitionna le gymnase au nom du Conseil des Élèves afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés et Issei et Gasper mirent leurs vêtements de sport.

L'exercice qu'avait prévu Issei était simple. Il allait envoyer des balles à Gasper qui devrait arriver à les arrêter en utilisant son pouvoir sans que cela n'agisse sur les autres. Sur sa tête était branchée la ligne de Saji qui devait aspirer son trop plein d'énergie.

« Prêt ? » s'exclama Issei, une balle à la main et debout sur un degré de cheval d'arçon qui lui permettait d'être au-dessus du filet de volley ball.

« Ou…oui ! » s'exclama Gasper d'une voix fébrile et pas du tout assurée.

« Alors c'est parti ! »

Issei jeta la balle sur le Vampire qui cria quand elle lui arriva dessus…et disparut.

« Il était supposé arrêter la balle, pas nous » soupira Issei. « Ça sert à rien sinon. »

« Il essayait de s'enfuir » dit Koneko alors qu'elle traînait Gasper par le col.

Le Vampire chouinait et s'excusant tout en même temps.

« Est-ce que ce serait trop dur pour lui ? » demanda Xenovia.

« Peut-être qu'il a encore trop de pouvoir » supposant Issei en se grattant la tête. « Tu pourrais en aspirer un peu plus, Saji ? »

« Comprit »

Le jeune Démon concentra son pouvoir et sa ligne commença à tirer du pouvoir du Vampire ce qui se manifestait par un flot de lumière violette qui partait de la tête du garçon jusqu'au bracelet de Saji. Cette manœuvre semblait particulièrement érotique parce que Gasper gémissait en rougissant. C'était toujours l'effet provoqué par un transfert d'énergie que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Hariel le comprenait bien car il ressentait parfois le même genre de sentiment quand il enlevait un sceau.

« Désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans » dit Issei à Saji.

« Non, c'est rien » répondit celui-ci. « Ça m'a permis d'apprendre à contrôler cette nouvelle capacité. »

« Au fait, Azazel a dit aussi un autre truc non ? Au sujet de boire mon sang… »

« Non ! Pas ça ! Je déteste le sang ! » s'exclama Gasper.

« Sérieux ? » s'étonna Hariel. « Mais tu es un Vampire ! »

« Je le déteste quand même ! Je supporte pas les choses crus ! »

« Tu es vraiment un échec en tant que Vampire » remarqua Koneko.

« Hariel-kun ! Koneko-chan est méchante avec moi ! » s'exclama Gasper en s'accroupissant pour pleurer.

« La, la, ne fais pas attention, d'accord ? » dit Hariel en prenant le Vampire dans ses bras.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait pensé la même chose que Koneko.

0o0o0

« Gasper, sors de là » demanda Rias.

Hariel, Issei et elle se trouvaient devant la porte close de la chambre du jeune Vampire. Après l'incident avec la balle et la remarque de Koneko, Gasper s'était enfuit pour s'enfermer et pleurer.

« Je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu sorte ! »

« Ga-kun ! C'est moi, Hariel, ouvre s'il te plaît ! »

Mais à nouveau, rien ne se passa.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Buchou » dit Issei. « J'ai dû te faire revenir de cette réunion importante... »

« Ce n'est rien, je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour l'aider. »

« Le monde extérieur est terrifiant ! » gémit Gasper en pleurant plus fort.

« Et bien ça a finit pas avoir l'effet complètement inverse » soupira Issei.

« Il y a une raison si Gasper à finit comme ça »

Hariel baissa les yeux. Il tendit la main et chercha celle de sa tante qu'il saisit.

« Gasper est le fils d'un noble Vampire mais sa mère était Humaine. Chez les Vampire, encore plus que chez les Démons, le sang est très important. Naturellement, à cause de ça il a été discriminé par son propre Clan. Ça a commencé dès qu'il est venu au monde. Il était considéré comme un monstre. »

 _Viens ici, le monstre !_

 _Va-t'en le monstre !_

 _Harry Potter ? Harry Potter? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Oui, c'est à toi que je parle !_

 _Mon nom c'est « Harry » ? Je croyais que c'était "le monstre"…_

Hariel se secoua pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

« En plus de ça, sa capacité à arrêter le temps de façon incontrôlable les effrayait. Après tout, quand le temps est arrêté, les gens ne peuvent plus se défendre. Ils craignaient que Gasper leur fasse quelque chose et leur haine n'en était que plus grande. »

« Je vois » dit tristement Issei. « Alors il était comme Asia et… »

Il regarda sur le côté, en direction d'Hariel.

« Oui, il était comme moi aussi, maltraité par des gens qui détestaient ce que j'étais et qui en même temps en avaient peur au point de me détester encore plus » dit celui-ci.

Rias lui avait dit qu'elle avait parlé de son enfance avec Issei. Ce ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle l'ait fait même si il se sentait un peu...honteux.

« Mais Gasper n'est pas comme ça ! » s'exclama Hariel. « Je le sais ! Nous le savons ! Jamais il ne ferait un mauvais usage de son pouvoir ! »

« C'est vrai, il ne ferait jamais ça » dit Rias en le serrant contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas de cette capacité ! » s'exclama Gasper à travers la porte. « Tout le monde se stoppe, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont peu et me détestent. J'en ai assez de vivre au milieu des visages immobiles de mes amis ! »

« Je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour être Roi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rias d'une voix abattue.

« Buchou ! » s'exclama Issei. « Laisse-moi faire ! Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour aider Gasper ! »

« Issei… » murmura la jeune fille.

« Tout va bien aller. J'ai finalement un Kohai que je peux aider ! Je vais donc faire en sorte que ça marche ! »

Rias le regarda quelques instants et sourit.

« D'accord, je compte sur toi, Issei »

Hariel se détacha des bras de sa tante puis s'avança vers l'autre garçon et lui fit signe de se baisser. Issei obéit et quand il fut au bon niveau, Hariel enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Rias sourit puis disparu dans un cercle magique. Issei s'assit alors en tailleurs sur le sol, les bras sur les genoux et Hariel entrepris de faire de même.

« Gasper ! » s'exclama le garçon. « Je ne bougerai pas d'un pouce tant que tu ne seras pas sorti de là, tu m'entends ? »

« Et je ne bougerai pas non plus ! » rajouta Hariel.

Mais Gasper ne sortit pas. La nuit tomba rapidement et bientôt l'extérieur fut totalement plongé dans la pénombre. Hariel regarda sa montre. Il était 21h passé. Lui et Issei avaient renoncé à la position en tailleur et se tenaient maintenant adossé à la porte.

« Hey ! » dit finalement le plus âgé. « Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur de nous et des Sacred Gear ? »

Issei leva sa main au niveau de son visage et ma regarda.

« J'ai en moi un Dragon très puissant » continua-t-il. « Pour être honnête, ça me fais assez peur. A chaque fois que j'utilise ce pouvoir j'ai l'impression que partie de moi se change en quelque chose d'autre. Mais malgré ça, je veux continuer à aller de l'avant. »

Hariel lui, ne savait pas s'il pouvait totalement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Son pouvoir à lui était immense mais il faisait totalement partie de lui alors que les Sacred Gear, c'était comme des prix gagné à la loterie de la destinée. Parfois tu tombais bien et parfois…enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait…avant. Maintenant il lui arrivait parfois de se sentir étranger à lui-même avec son propre pouvoir. Qu'arriverait-il un jour s'il enlevait trop de sceaux d'un seul coup ? Perdrait-il le contrôle de son pouvoir au point de blesser des gens ? Il se disait parfois que c'était peut-être pas plus mal que le reste de son pouvoir reste scellé.

« Tu pourrais perdre quelque chose de précieux à cause de ce pouvoir » dit Gasper. « Alors comment peux-tu être si confiant ? »

« Tu vois, je suis plutôt du genre idiot, je comprends pas les choses compliqués et j'ai plutôt tendance à foncer. C'est juste que… »

« Que ? »

« Je ne veux plus voir Buchou pleurer. »

Des images de leur premier et unique Rating Game revenaient dans la tête d'Issei. Koneko, Kiba, Akeno…il voyait encore leur visage déformé par la douleur. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour de vrai et ils étaient toujours bien vivants mais cette douleur continuait à le ronger.

« Mes amis continuaient de tomber jusqu'à ce que je sois le seule encore debout. Mais j'ai fini par perdre moi aussi, je me suis fait botter le cul de façon magistrale. Je ne me rappelle plus bien ce qui s'était passé mais les larmes que Buchou a versé sont restés gravés dans ma mémoire… »

La porte s'entrouvrit alors légèrement.

« Hariel-kun m'a parlé de ce combat » dit Gasper.

« Je n'ai pas oublié un seul détail » dit le jeune Démon avec un grand sourire malicieux.

« Mais moi je n'y étais pas parce que j'étais là-dedans »

« Tu sais » repris Issei. « C'est pas du tout pour te faire des reproches. Mais je sens que les choses vont être différentes maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais je vais faire que causer des problèmes à tout le monde. »

« Je ne te considéré pas comme un problème » dit Issei. « Tu es un précieux Kohai mais aussi un Senpai parmi les Démons, et puis tu es mon ami »

« Cela va sans dire que c'est pareil pour moi Ga-kun. »

« Senpai…Hariel-kun… » balbutia Gasper en ouvrant la porte.

« J'aimerai que tu m'aide Gasper » dit Issei en se tournant vers lui. « Aide-moi à soutenir Buchou. Je me débarrasserai de tout ce qui te fait peur. »

« Mais… » murmura le jeune Vampire en détournant les yeux.

« Tu pourrais absorber un peu de mon sang, tu sais. Comme ça tu pourrais mieux contrôler ton pouvoir et… »

« Ça me fais peur ! » s'exclama Gasper. « J'ai peur de boire le sang de quelque chose de vivant. C'est suffisamment dur de me limiter à boire quelques poches de sang de temps en temps. Mon pouvoir est déjà tellement effrayant, si je deviens encore plus fort, je… je… »

Alors c'était cela. Les Vampires ne faisaient pas que survivre avec le sang, ils en tiraient de la force et des pouvoirs. Gasper craignait qu'en buvant autre chose qu'un sang humain classique, il n'assimile plus de pouvoir au point de perdre totalement le contrôle de son pouvoir.

« Tu y es si opposé que ça ? Moi j'adorerai avoir un pouvoir comme le tiens » dit Issei.

 _Je crois savoir pourquoi_ , pensa Hariel.

« Tu aimerai ça ? »

« Tu peux arrêter le temps ! C'est génial de pouvoir faire ça ! Si j'avais ce pouvoir je pourrais ramper sur le sol et regarder sous la jupe de toutes les filles de l'école ! »

 _J'en étais sûr_

« Non, oublie ça ! Je pourrais figer Buchou et lui peloter les seins ! Et je pourrais aussi le faire avec Akeno-san ! »

La respiration d'Issei était lourde. Il ressemblait vraiment à un maniaque.

« On non ! Mes pensées deviennent complètement sauvages ! ah… » Il vit Gasper le regarder avec des yeux bizarre alors qu'Hariel riait silencieusement derrière. « Désolé pour ça »

« Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, Senpai » dit alors le Vampire. « Personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'enviait. Tu m'as même donné des exemples… »

« Ouais…en fait…euh… »

« Je ne pensais pas que ma capacité pouvait être appréciée par quelqu'un, je pensais qu'on ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la haine contre ça… »

« Idiot ! » s'exclama Issei en se relevant. « Nous possédons des Sacred Gears ! Si c'est notre destin, nous devons le prendre de manière positive ! Tu comptes passer toute ta vie à maudire ton destin, non ? »

Gasper n'avait jamais vu cela de cette façon. Il avait toujours vécu sa vie en fonction de son Sacred Gear, comme si celui-ci était le centre de sa vie et la seule chose qui le définissait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Écoute-moi bien, Gasper ! Mon objectif actuel est d'arriver à transférer le pouvoir du Dragon Rouge dans les seins de Buchou ! Et j'y arriverai, ça je le jure ! »

Impressionné, Gasper se releva.

« C'est super, Issei-senpai ! Tu possèdes un pouvoir légendaire mais tu peux aussi être si vulgaire et optimiste ! »

 _Ça c'est bien vrai,_ pensa Hariel en se relevant à son tour.

« C'est quelque-chose d'inatteignable pour quelqu'un comme moi. Tu es si courageux à propos de tes désirs décadents ! »

« On arrête, tu vas me faire rougir »

« Laisse le continuer, c'est l'une des rares personnes qui ne parlera jamais de ta perversité de façon négative » dit Hariel d'une voix moqueuse.

« En tout cas, je pense que maintenant je suis un peu plus brave. »

« Bravo ! » s'exclama Issei « C'est ça la pensée positive, mon gars ! Laisse-moi te révéler la choquante vérité. »

« Parce que tu peux nous sortir des trucs encore plus choquant ? J'attends de voir Onii-chan » dit Hariel.

« Tu vas voir, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ma main droite a caressé les sens de Buchou. »

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclama Gasper.

« Elle sent un peu le moisi ta super révélation » dit Hariel sur un ton boudeur.

« Tu as vraiment caressé la poitrine de notre maîtresse, un Démon de Classe Supérieure ? »

« Pour te dire la vérité » dit Issei en entraînant Gasper dans sa chambre et en s'asseyant autour d'une table basse. « Cette histoire de transfert était l'idée de Sirzechs-sama. »

« Il a pensé à une manière tellement abstraite d'utiliser un Longinus pouvant détruire un Dieu… Sirzechs-sama est vraiment génial n'est-ce pas ? »

 _J'ai un peu l'impression d'être au pays des idiots là…_ pensa Hariel en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Oui » répondit Issei, « ça m'a donné envie de le servir pour le restant de mes jours. »

« Ça c'est bien toi, Issei-kun » dit Kiba en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Yo, bon retour » dit Issei.

« Je vois que tu as déjà brisé la glace avec Gasper. »

« Ah ben tiens, heureusement que tu es là. Pendant que je parlais à Gasper, j'ai fini par pensé à une méthode pour améliorer les liens entre les hommes du Clan Gremory. »

« Vraiment ? Ça semble intéressant. »

« D'abord, je transférerai mon pouvoir à Gasper »

 _À nouveau, je le sens mal_ , se dit Hariel avec un sourire intérieur.

« Et puis il stoppe le temps » continua Issei.

« D'accord, et après ça ? »

« Je pourrais faire ce que je veux des filles stoppées ! »

 _Encore gagné_

« Mais, euh…tu n'as pas besoin de moi dans les parages pour ça, non ? » demanda Yuuto, gêné, après quelques secondes.

« Mais si ! Imagine qu'il y ait une attaque ennemi pendant que je fais des truc pervers ! Tu pourras utiliser ton Balance Breaker pour me protéger ! Ouais ! C'est le parfait exemple de travail d'équipe ! »

« Issei, je souhaite faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, mais repenses-y sérieusement, d'accord ? »

« Tais-toi, Don Juan ! » s'exclama Issei. « Arrête de me regarder avec autant de pitié dans les yeux ! J'ai l'impression que tu es comme ces gens qui m'évitent parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils vont attraper une maladie bizarre ! Et toi pourquoi tu es retourné dans ta boîte ? »

« Je suis désolé » dit Gasper assis dans son carton. « Ça m'aide à me détendre quand je parle à quelqu'un. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais le laisser ouvert. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème » gémit Issei en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça pour toujours, Ga-kun » dit Hariel.

« Surtout maintenant que le sceau a été brisé » ajouta Yuuto.

« Mais… »

« Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a là » dit Xenovia en entrant accompagnée de Koneko et Asia.

« Salut » dit Yuuto.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici toutes les trois ? » demanda Issei.

« On se sentais mal du fait que tu sois seul pour t'occuper de Gasper-kun » dit Asia avec des yeux tristes.

« On voudrait savoir si on peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider » ajouta Xenovia.

« Pour moi ? » demanda Gasper en relevant la tête.

« Tu es aussi notre camarade, Ga-kun » dit Koneko.

« Koneko-chan ! » s'exclama Gasper avec un grand sourire avant de sauter en l'air parce que la jeune fille venait de lancer des gousses d'ail dans sa caisse.

Vive comme l'éclair, Xenovia se précipita et enfila quelque chose sur la tête de Gasper. Le Vampire se figea et releva la tête.

« Alors ? » demanda la Démone.

Gasper leva les mains et palpa le sachet en papier marron avec deux trous pour les yeux qui cachait à présent son visage.

« Oh ! C'est plutôt relaxant »

Il regarda dans tous les sens.

« Je me sens plutôt bien en fait. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Yuuto.

« C'est une idée d'Asia-senpai » dit Koneko.

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui as trouvé ça ? » demanda Issei à la jeune fille.

« Pas…vraiment » répondit-elle. « C'est juste que moi aussi je ne suis pas très douée pour parler aux gens directement mais j'y arrive très bien par téléphone. Donc en pensant comme ça, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de trouver un moyen pour cacher son visage et j'en ai parlé aux deux autres. »

« Et puis je me suis souvenu de ces trucs » dit Xenovia en sortant plusieurs préservatifs. « Et j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait couvrir sa tête avec quelque chose »

« Bordel ! T'as toujours ces trucs sur toi ? » s'exclama Issei pour les lui arracher des mains et les mettre dans sa poche.

« Alors ? » demanda Gasper en se tournant vers eux. « Ça me va bien ? »

« Au moins ça fait un certain changement… » dit Hariel en regardant son ami venir vers eux les mains devant lui comme un zombie de série B.

« On peut dire que ça te donne un certain impact… » commenta Yuuto.

« Ça instille en moi la peur de la perversion » rajouta Xenovia. « En tout cas c'est super…je pense. »

« Moi en tout cas j'aime beaucoup ! » dit Gasper en se promenant dans la chambre, toujours en mode zombie.

« Je crois que c'est vraiment la premier fois que je te trouve absolument génial » dit Issei.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Gasper, ravi. « Garder ça pourrait augmenter mon prestige en tant que Vampire ! »

« Je suis pas…vraiment sûr que… » murmura Hariel un peu gêné.

« Je vous remercie tous très fort ! » dit le jeune Vampire en s'inclinant.

Hariel soupira puis sourit. Bon, c'est vrai que Gasper n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie et c'est vrai que tant qu'il aurait son sac sur la tête, il ne pourrait pas aller en cours mais peu importe. Il avait fait un premier pas et c'était ça le plus important. Que le chemin soit court ou long ou que les pas soient petits ou grand, l'important c'était de commencer à marcher.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Ça vous a plu ? 23 pages Word quand même, c'est pas rien. Et j'ai réussi à rentrer 3 épisodes de l'anime cette fois. Il reste encore trois épisodes pour finir la saison 2 de High-school DxD ce qui devrait faire environ 2 chapitres. Ben oui, c'est que va y avoir pas mal de trucs dans la suite. Olala, moi si j'étais vous, j'aurais hâte d'être à dans deux semaine vu ce qui va se passer pour Hariel. Vous vous souvenez la surprise que vous avez eue avec Excalibur ? Ben imaginez ça en 2 FOIS ! Cool non ?

Allez, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	30. Chapitre 29 : Chaos

Pour ceux qui me lisent au fur et à mesure des semaines, je tiens à dire que j'ai opérer une légère modification temporelle. Vue que la temporalité a moins d'importance dans le monde d'Harry Potter vu que les sorciers sont attardés, j'ai…quoi ? Je me suis trompé ? Ce serait plutôt « retardé » ? Ah non, c'est bien attardé que je veux dire. Donc, puisque les sorciers sont des attardés, J'ai décalé l'histoire de 20 ans. Hariel est né en 2000 et là on est en 2011. Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Vocabulaire :

\- sanctuaire Shintô : temple où est vénérée une divinité Shintô. Traditionnellement, le temple est installé sur un plateau artificiel d'une montagne et auquel on accède par un grand escalier.

\- Torii : grande structure en bois ou en pierre ayant l'apparence d'un cadre de porte surmonté par un petit toit. Il symbolise le passage du monde physique au monde spirituel et est présent notamment à l'entrée des sanctuaires Shintô. Quand il est en bois, il est souvent peint en orange et noir.

\- Seiza : positions traditionnelle des japonais quand ils sont assis au sol. Dans ces moments là, ils sont à genou avec les pieds sous mes fesses. Cette position est très dur à tenir à cause de l'engourdissement des muscles et est peut utilisée aujourd'hui.

\- Fukubuchou : vice-présidente d'un club scolaire.

\- Roque : mouvement d'échec permettant de déplacer deux pièces en un seul coup : un roi qui se déplace de deux cases en direction d'une Tour et de cette même Tour qui se déplace immédiatement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bien sûr, il ne fait pas qu'il y ait de pièces entre les deux.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 29 : Chaos/Konran

.

« _École de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe »_

Hariel souffla avec précaution. Ça y était. Il avait sa lettre. Le jeune demi sorcier se sentait fébrile. Non. Il devait se ressaisir. Malgré ses craintes il irait à Poudlard. Après tout, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être pire que Kokabiel, non ? Et puis il ne pouvait pas être aussi puissant, c'était certain.

Il reprit la lettre et la relue avec un regard un peu plus critique. Décidément Dumbledore était un homme à casquettes. Deux décorations de grandes valeurs (il imaginait) et deux titres politiques d'importance. On aurait dit qu'il mettait plus en valeur son prestige que son titre de directeur. Cela collait assez bien avec le portrait qu'on lui avait fait de l'homme. Il cherchait plus la considération que l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il refusé le poste suprême de Ministre quand on le lui avait apporté sur un plateau ? Tout cela n'était pas très clair et il espérait pouvoir le découvrir rapidement.

Il analysant plus le contenu du message et se disait que c'était tout de même assez succinct. Pour quelqu'un qui était au courent de la magie c'était suffisant mais combien de non sorciers dont ils ignoraient que leurs enfants étaient sorciers ont dû prendre cela pour une blague en recevant leur lettre. C'est sans doute pour cela que les professeurs se chargeaient d'apporter les lettres aux enfants en personne.

Il relu encore le nom de la personne qui lui envoyait la lettre. Directrice-adjointe Minerva McGonagall. Hermione lui avait parlé d'elle. Elle l'avait appelé il y a quelques jours toute excitée pour lui dire qu'elle avait été admise à l'école. Comme s'il y avait pu y avoir un doute. Fort heureusement, malgré son excitation, elle avait su faire semblant d'être surprise d'être une sorcière comme Hariel lui avait demandé. Mieux valait être prudent et garder pour soit le plus d'informations possibles.

Selon Hermione, le professeur McGonagall était une personne assez rigide mais professionnelle, une femme dans la cinquantaine à la fois digne et soignée et vêtue d'une robe de sorcière à motifs écossais. Selon les informations qu'il tenait de Balbok à son propos, c'était assez bien résumé. Il lui avait également révélé qu'elle était fidèle à Dumbledore mais que c'était une femme juste qui ignorait les plans sombres de celui qu'elle considérait comme son mentor.

Hariel avait noté l'information dans sa tête. Cela voulait dire que la femme pouvait être circonvenir si il arrivait à lui prouver les sombres dessins du directeur.

Le regard d'Hariel retomba alors sur la chouette qui attendait toujours sa réponse. Il prit une feuille de papier et un stylo avant de commencer à écrire.

« _Cher professeur McGonagall…_ »

Il secoua la tête puis prit la feuille et la froissa. Ça n'allait pas. Il avait utilisé son écriture habituelle, la belle écriture calligraphiée qu'il avait développée au fil du temps et de ses études. Il devait faire croire qu'il était un enfant de 11 ans tout à fait normal.

Il reprit une feuille de papier et s'appliqua à prendre une écriture un peu plus hésitante et un peu moins régulière. Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de l'utiliser à nouveau en cours.

« _Cher professeur McGonagall,_

 _Je vous remercie de cette lettre et si s'est pas une blague, j'aimerait beaucou venir dans votre école._

 _Mais je sais pas du tout où acheter toutes les_ _fur_ _…_ _fourtin_ _…tous les trucs que vous parlais dans votre liste. Pouvez-vous me dire ou je peux acheter tous ça ?_

 _Merci d'avance._

 _Hariel Potter »_

Le jeune Démon regarda son travail avec appréciation. Un langage simple. Quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire et même une ou deux ratures. C'était parfait. Cela reflétait bien le style d'un enfant de 11 ans. Hariel savait que quand le professeur McGonagall recevrait la lettre, Dumbledore serait mis au courent et ne résisterait pas à l'envie de lui envoyer l'un de ses séides, quelqu'un pour le mettre de son côté ou bien lui soutirer des informations, voir les deux.

Il se mit à chercher une enveloppe vierge. Hors de question qu'il utilisé l'enveloppe de sa lettre d'acceptation sur laquelle s'étalait son adresse en lettre émeraude.

« _Hariel Potter_

 _Chambre du premier étage_

 _Ancien bâtiment du Lycée Kuoh_

 _Académie Kuoh_

 _Ville de Kuoh_

 _Préfecture de Miyagi_

 _Région Touhoku_

 _JAPON_ »

Hariel avait été légèrement effrayé par la précision de l'adresse. Hermione avait beau lui avoir dit que l'adresse était précise, il n'avait pas cru que cela le serait autant. Balbok lui avait dit que les hiboux étaient en quelque sort enchantés pour amener les lettres à bon port même si l'adresse ne comportait qu'un nom. Il lui avait dit qu'il était possible pour une chouette assez liée à son maître d'apporter une lettre avec rien de plus qu'une consigne de sa part.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait été surprit par l'adresse. Il pensait que ne connaissant que son nom, le professeur McGonagall, puisqu'il semblait que c'était elle qui envoyait les lettres, n'aurait rien marqué d'autre. Et pourtant il y avait eu son adresse complète.

Savaient-ils vraiment où il se trouvait ? Était-ce vraiment possible ? Non, sans doute que non, Dumbledore aurait alors envoyé quelqu'un soit pour le récupérer (ou tenter de le faire) soit pour officiellement lui parler du monde des sorciers et officieusement le rallier à la cause du directeur.

En utilisant une autre enveloppe il espérait pouvoir éclaircir le mystère. Si le professeur lui disait que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher alors ça voudrait dire qu'elle connaissait vraiment son adresse et si elle donnait un lieu de rendez-vous, alors c'est qu'elle n'était pas au courent et que l'adresse avait été ajoutée par un procédé magique inconnu.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours l'hypothèse que Dumbledore fasse semblant d'ignorer où il vivait ou alors d'agir comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas mais Hariel en doutait. Si Dumbledore était bien un manipulateur, il ne laisserait pas tomber l'occasion de prendre le contrôle sur lui…du moins il espérait.

Hariel soupira. Comme c'était fatigant de paraître plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était. Mais c'était nécessaire pour saper le pouvoir de Dumbledore sans que celui-ci n'agisse contre lui. Tout ça serait tellement plus facile s'il pouvait utiliser ses titres ou au moins certains d'entre eux… mais alors il révélerait son jeu et Dumbledore agirait directement contre lui et il ne se faisait pas illusion de ce que ferait le vieux magicien face à quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté que lui…politiquement s'entend.

Hariel soupira à nouveau devant ce problème insoluble et mit son stylo dans sa bouche, le faisant bouger de bas en haut avec ses dents. Il essaya de regarder la pointe ce qui le fit loucher.

L'idée qui lui traversa alors l'esprit lui fit lâcher le stylo. Mais oui, c'était ça…mais était-ce seulement possible ? Il fallait qu'il demande.

Il sortit précipitamment le miroir que lui avait donné Balbok pour le contacter et l'activa. Après tout, il était environ 18h au Japon et donc 10h à Londres, c'était plus que suffisant.

« _Votre Altesse ?_ » répondit le gobelin en apparaissant sur la surface réfléchissante.

Il avait utilisé la mention de son titre le plus élevé. Après tout il était officieusement le Prince de Gryffondor non ?

« Mon très cher Balbok, j'ai une question à vous poser au sujet d'une idée que j'ai eu… »

0o0o0

Hariel n'avait jamais cette partie de la ville. En fait, il essayait d'éviter les lieux sacré habituellement mais il fallait avouer qu'il ne ressentait pas la même pression ici.

Peu après sa discussion avec Balbok, Issei était venu le chercher pour lui dire que Rias leur avait demandé à tous les deux de rejoindre Akeno au sanctuaire Shintô de la ville.

Alors qu'il grimpait le long escalier avec Issei, Hariel remarqua à quel point il ne ressentait pas le malaise d'approcher ainsi un sol sacré. Il est vrai que la religion Shintô n'était pas aussi manichéiste que la religion chrétienne mais il s'était attendu à ressentir tout de même un petit malaise.

Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver au sommet, Akeno émergea de la forêt au niveau du dernier palier.

« Bienvenu, Issei-kun, Hariel » dit-elle.

Elle était vêtue des vêtements de Miko qu'elle portait habituellement pour se battre. C'était logique puisqu'ils allaient dans un sanctuaire Shintô.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait venir tout d'un coup »

« C'est rien » dit Issei en commençant à la suivre jusqu'au sommet. « Au fait, où est Buchou ? »

« Elle nous rejoindra après avoir fait une dernière chose avec Sirzechs-sama. »

Des préparatifs de dernière minute. C'était la nuit prochaine que se passerait le grand sommet, quand l'école serait vide. Il était normal que ceux qui accueillaient soient pris par les préparatifs.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à ses côtés ? » s'étonna Hariel.

« J'ai été assigné à la tâche d'accueillir une certaine personne. »

Un invité, se demanda Hariel. Son oncle était déjà présent ainsi que Serafall, Azazel aussi, ce qui fais qu'il ne manquait plus que…oh, oui, effectivement. Cependant Hariel ne voyait pas pourquoi il était nécessaire qu'Issei et lui soient présents pour l'accueillir.

Arrivé sous le torii, Issei hésita.

« On ne devrais peut-être pas approcher plus » dit-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Akeno avec un petit rire amusé. « Les Démons ne sont pas affectés ici. »

« Je me souviens » dit soudain Hariel. « Rias-onee-sama m'en a parlé. Les autorités des sanctuaires ont passés un pacte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cela arrivait souvent au Japon ou dans d'autres régions animistes. Au lieu de chasser les Démons, les religieux passaient un pacte avec eux afin d'entretenir des rapports de bon voisinages. Si l'énergie dépensé par les pactes Démoniaques se trouvait sur le terrain du sanctuaire, elle appartenait au Dieu vénéré dans le temple et pas au Démon qui avait fait le pacte et en échange, les Démons ne souffraient pas de la présence divine à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. C'était un bon marché.

« Exact » dit Akeno en traversant la grande porte de pierre avec Hariel.

Issei hésita encore et, sous le regard amusé du plus jeune, sauta pour passer de l'autre côté sans doute de crainte de se faire foudroyer par la divinité ou quelque chose du même style.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un tel sanctuaire ici » dit Issei en regardant le bâtiment principal.

C'était une large bâtisse rectangulaire et légèrement surélevé sur des sortes de pilotis de bois qui délimitaient également une petite galerie qui entourait le corps principal. Un petit escalier menait aux grandes portes coulissantes en papier surmontées d'un porche. Les murs étaient fais de panneaux de bois recouverts de chaux délimités par des poutres apparentes. Le toit était haut et fait de tuiles sombres avec des larges poutres apparentes et taillés aux extrémités.

De chaque côté, on pouvait voir des bâtiments plus petits et allongés qui devaient servir de dépôts.

« Il est inhabité depuis la mort du précédent prêtre mais Rias me l'a confié » dit Akeno.

En tant que Démon elle ne pouvait pas vraiment assurer un service religieux mais elle pouvait toujours assurer l'entretien des lieux pour permettre aux fidèles de venir prier.

« Alors voici le Dragon et l'Héritier d'Excalibur » dit une voix.

« Qui est la ? » s'exclama Issei en levant la tête.

Dans le ciel gris et bas apparut alors une lueur qui s'amplifia jusqu'à éblouir les trois Démons.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Hyoudou Issei et toi Hariel Potter-Gremory » dit une silhouette qui apparut dans la lumière.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe ou d'une tunique qui flottait dans les aires, c'était difficile à voir avec la lumière. Cependant il était aisé de voir les six paires ailes dorées qui formaient un large éventail autour de son corps.

Le jeune homme, car s'en était bien un, se mit à descendre vers le sol dans une colonne de lumière qui atténuant peu à peu. Bientôt, il fut aisé de voir ses longs cheveux blonds ainsi que ses yeux verts tombant qui lui donnaient un air triste malgré son sourire.

« Je suis l'Archange Michael » dit-il. « Chef de tous les Anges »

Il portait bien une espèce de tunique, longue et couleur cramoisi et blanc avec des coutures dorées. Sur ses épaules étaient attachés un lourd pectoral d'or et des épaulières du même métal et auquel était attaché une cape orangée et d'ex longues bandes de tissu blanche agrémentés de croix dorés de chaque côté comme une étole.

Arrivé au sol, il fit disparaître ses ailes et la lumière s'éteignit. La seule lueur qui restait venait de l'auréole qui flottait au dessus de sa tête.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Michael-sama » dit Akeno en s'inclinant poliment. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

L'Archange hocha la tête et suivit la jeune prêtresse à l'intérieur du temple. Issei hésita quelques instants mais suivit Hariel qui leur avait emboîtés le pas. A l'intérieur, Akeno s'assit en seiza dos à l'autel et Issei et Hariel se mirent dans la même position à sa gauche. Michael, lui, se plaça à la droite de la jeune Miko mais préféra rester debout.

Hariel pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait d'Issei et il le comprenait parfaitement. Michael était vraiment impressionnant. Sous son apparence de douceur se cachait un pouvoir redoutable issu de la croyance des hommes. Si les pactes donnaient du pouvoir aux Démons qui les avaient conclus, Michael, lui, était le point de convergence des énergies de l'ensemble de la communauté des croyants Chrétiens mais aussi Juifs et Musulmans. Contrairement aux Démons qui étaient en concurrences pour la place de plus fort, les Anges suivaient un système hiérarchique précis et communautaire ou l'énergie était divisée entre eux par Michael. Pas étonnant qu'on puisse se sentir tendu.

Soudain, Issei sursauta et regarda ses mains.

 _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis un peu partout dans mon corps…_

Il leva les yeux et scruta Michael.

 _Non, ça ne vient pas de lui._

A ce moment là, une lueur apparut être le Démon et l'Archange, une lueur dorée qui enfla rapidement.

Voyant qu'Akeno ne semblait pas sur la défensive, Hariel tenta de se détendre et de voir ce qui allait se passer.

La lumière se dissipa et Issei pu alors voir une épée flotter dans les aires, entourée d'un halo doré. Elle était à double tranchant avec trois dentelures à la base de la garde, de part et d'autres d'une longue chappe d'or serti d'améthyste et décoré d'un symbole ésotérique inclut dans un écu en or. La garde en or avait la forme de six griffes de dragons, trois de part et d'autre et la poignée était décorée de lapis-lazuli, de cornaline et de jade vert avec un pommeau en or en fore de pyramide aux bords adoucies.

Il était clair, à son aura qu'il s'agissait d'une Épée Sacrée et, si Hariel se référait à sa forme, pas l'une des moindre.

« Voici la Tueuse de Dragon, une Épée Sacrée qui a le pouvoir de faire exactement ce que son nom indique. Voici Ascalon. »

Ce n'était pas très prudent de laisser un ennemi, même si ce n'est peut-être plus pour longtemps, brandir une telle épée face à quelqu'un ayant les faiblesses d'un Dragon comme Issei. Mais comme Akeno ne bougeait toujours pas et ne s'était pas départie de son sourire, Hariel resta calme.

« T…Tueuse de Dragons ? » balbutia Issei.

« Certaines épées ont été forgé dans le seul but de s'attaquer aux Dragons et les tuer. Ascalon est l'une d'entre elle, non, en fait on peut dire qu'Ascalon est l'une des seuls vrais Tueuses de Dragons au monde. »

 _Et pour cause,_ pensa Hariel. _Ascalon est une épée de légendes comme le sont Excalibur et Durandal. Certes elle n'est pas aussi puissante mais elle n'a rien à leur envier au niveau de son histoire. Son Porteur Originel n'était autre que Saint Georges qui a terrassé un Dragon dans la ville du même nom…_

« Je pensais te la remettre. »

Hariel manqua arrêter de respirer. Une telle épée entre les mains d'Issei lui permettrait sûrement d'avoir un avantage dans le futur combat qui l'opposerait à Vali et son Divine Dividing. Mais cela, il était fort probable que l'Archange le savait.

« À moi ? » demanda Issei d'une voix incertaine.

« En fait, il serait plutôt correct de dire que je vais laisser ton Boosted Gear l'assimiler. On dit de toi que tu es l'hôte du Dragon Rouge le plus faible de l'Histoire. Je pensais que ceci pourrait t'aider. »

« Le plus faible ? Je donne tout ce que j'ai vous savez… » marmonna Issei. « Enfin, en même temps c'est la vérité. »

Il releva la tête vers Michael.

« Mais pourquoi faire ça ? »

« Depuis la fin de la dernière Grande Guerre, les conflits majeurs ont cessé. Cependant je suis sur que tu es au courent que les Trois Factions continuent à s'affronter sur une plus petite échelle. »

Avec ce qui venait de se passer avec Kokabiel, oui, il était au courent. Mais franchement, si le combat qu'ils avaient menés contre l'Ange Déchu était considéré comme une échelle réduite, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que donnait un combat de plus grande envergure ne serait-ce qu'entre deux des Trois Factions.

« Si cela continue il est possible que nous périssions tous. En fait il est même possible qu'une quatrième faction entre en jeux et nous décime avant que nous ayons eu la possibilité de le faire. »

« Un autre faction ? » demanda Issei.

Hariel fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cela. Mais qui pourrait composer cette faction ? Les autres Divinités se fichaient de leurs guerres intestines et les Créatures Magiques n'étaient pas de taille ou trop dispersés et nombrilistes (comme les Dragons) pour former une faction suffisamment efficace pour se dresser contre eux.

« Nous sommes loin d'êtres les seuls Êtres Mythiques dans ce monde ou dans les autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vois cette rencontre comme une bonne opportunité. »

Mais bien sûr, c'était donc ça. Hariel s'était toujours dit que l'incident avec Kokabiel n'avait pas été suffisamment important pour provoquer un mouvement simultané des Trois Factions les unes vers les autres. La présence d'une faction inconnue mais néanmoins menaçante était cependant un sujet d'inquiétude en mesure de provoquer ce conseil au sommet.

« Qu'entendez-vous par « opportunité », Michael-sama ? » demanda Hariel.

« Une opportunité pour nos Trois Factions de collaborer et ainsi mettre fin au conflit. »

« C'est une motivation louable et sachez que si mon avis était d'une manière quelconque suffisamment important pour peser dans les débats, sachez que je suis d'accord avec vous. »

« Tu te sous-estimes, jeune Hariel » lui répondit Michael. « Ton avis est important et le sera encore plus dans l'avenir puisque tu brigue le trône de Satan. »

« J'ai l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi » dit Hariel, mal à l'aise.

Depuis quelque temps déjà, il se sentait assez mal à l'aise quand on abordait ce sujet. Même quand il s'était battue contre Kokabiel, il avait eut l'impression que son discours sonnait creux. Comment pourrait-il un jour devenir Satan s'il n'était pas capable de maîtriser le pouvoir nécessaire pour briguer ce poste ?

« Mais je pense que ça ira » repris Michael. « Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que nos Trois Factions s'unissent. Nous l'avons fait une fois lorsqu'il à fallu faire cesser le combat entre les Dragons Blanc et Rouge. Je veux que nous puissions coopérer à nouveau. J'ai donc placé tous les espoirs en vous deux, un Dragon et un Démon. »

« Issei-kun, Hariel, vous devriez accepter ceci » dit Akeno qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. »

« Si tu le dis » répondit Issei en se levant.

Michael fit un mouvement et Ascalon se mit à flotter dans la direction d'Issei avant de pivoter à l'horizontale.

« Mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment assimiler une Épée Sacrée » demanda Issei comme à lui-même en regardant son bras gauche où Boosted Gear était apparu.

« _Les Sacred Gear répondent à la volonté de leurs hôtes »_ répondit Ddraig. « _Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaite vraiment_. »

« Si…je le souhaite vraiment ? » balbutia le jeune Démon.

« _Concentre-toi sur le Boosted Gear, Aibo !_ »

« D'accord »

Issei tendit sa main ganté d'acier et prit la poignée de l'épée.

« _Essaye de t'ajuster à la fréquence de l'épée_ » ordonna le Dragon.

Alors qu'Issei faisait cela, Ascalon se mit à se dissoudre en une myriade d'étincelles dorées. Boosted Gear se mit à briller d'un éclat rouge alors que le pouvoir soufflait dans la pièce. La lumière se faisait de plus en plus intense. Sous l'affluence de pouvoir, Issei se mit à crier. Au bout de quelques secondes, son cri s'éteignit et la lumière se dissipa.

Le jeune Démon écarquilla les yeux en voyant la forme de son artefact. La longue lame d'Ascalon sortait maintenant de la plaque qui recouvrait sa main, juste au-dessus de ses doigts. Le métal du Sacred Gear brillait par endroit de runes dorées et l'ensemble brillait d'une aura orangée, mélange du rouge de Boosted Gear et du doré de l'Épée Sacrée.

« Ils ont vraiment fusionnés ! » s'exclama Issei alors que me halo diminuait.

« C'est exact » dit Michael avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Akeno. « Maintenant, jeune Prêtresse de la Foudre, il le semble que l'on ta confié quelque chose pour le jeune Hariel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Akeno hocha la tête et se leva, elle alla vers l'autel et ouvrit un coffre d'où elle sortit un objet long et emballé dans un tissu blanc. Elle le défit délicatement et, sans toucher l'objet, le présenta à Michael. Hariel écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la lame. Ses mains se mirent à fourmiller alors qu'il reconnaissait l'un des fragments d'Excalibur.

« Voici la dernière Épée Sacrée faite à partir des fragments d'Excalibur en possession de l'Église » dit Michael en faisant léviter la lame. « Excalibur Blessing. Des envoyés de l'Église Orthodoxe qui la conservait l'ont apporté sur mon ordre et l'ont remise à la garde de la Prêtresse de la Foudre jusqu'à ce que je puisse te la remettre en main propre. »

D'après ce qu'Hariel avait lu sur cette épée, celle-ci était capable de renforcer les rituels sacrés et magiques réalisés par le Porteur ou simplement en sa présence. Celle-ci devait être très utile pour renforcer ses alliés en plein combat.

Incertain, Hariel se leva et scruta le visage franc de l'Archange.

« Vous allez vraiment me la donner ? A moi ? A un Démon ? »

« Tu en est le propriétaire légitime » répondit Michael en faisant écho aux propres paroles d'Hariel quelques temps plus tôt lors du combat contre Kokabiel. « Il n'est normal qu'elle te revienne. »

Hariel se mordit la lèvre et essuya discrètement ses mains moites sur ses vêtements. Il souffla et entreprit de remettre ses sceaux. Depuis l'incident avec ses pouvoirs, il avait peur d'en ouvrir plus de 66, le nombre qu'il était arrivé à atteindre le soir de la fête de fiançailles de sa tante. C'était en quelque sorte sa zone de confort.

Quand ses cheveux furent redevenus noir, il avança et prit l'épée qui flottait à l'horizontale devant lui.

« Je vous remercie pour le présent Michael-sama » dit-il en inclinant la tête.

« Avec ceci j'ai rempli mon devoir » dit l'Archange. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Issei. « Je dois vous demander quelque chose. »

« Malheureusement, je n'ai plus le temps » répondit Michael. « J'écouterai ce que tu as à dire pendant la rencontre ou plus tard. »

« Je vous remercie. C'est très important. »

« J'en prends bonne note, tu as ma parole, Hyoudou Issei » dit Michael en ouvrant ses ailes.

Il y eut un flash et le Maître des Anges disparut.

« J'imagine que la fusion d'Ascalon ne s'est pas faite toute seul » dit Hariel après qu'il se soit retrouvé seul avec Issei et Akeno.

Ils avaient changé de lieu et se trouvaient à présent autour d'une table basse à l'intérieur de l'une des pièces à vivre du temple. Des coussins carrés et plat permettaient de rendre la position seiza plus confortable, surtout sur des tatamis dont la texture pouvait être assez douloureuse pour les genoux. Akeno était allé préparer du thé et leur en servit dans des tasses d'argile vernis.

« C'est exact » répondit-elle. « Michael-sama et moi avons tenu une cérémonie pour modifier un peu Ascalon. »

Il y eut un moment de silence où Issei, pensif, regarda la fumée sortir de sa tasse.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Bien entendu » répondit la jeune fille.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Kokabiel lorsque nous l'avons affronté ? »

Akeno perdit son sourire et ouvrit grand les yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait quand Kokabiel avait révélé son ascendance à tout le monde.

« Tu es la fille de l'un des leader des Anges Déchus ? » demanda Issei.

« C'est exact » répondit Akeno d'une viens éteinte. Je suis le fruit de la rencontre entre l'un des chefs des Anges Déchus, Baraqiel, et d'une humaine. »

Hariel n'écoutant l'histoire que d'une oreille. Étrangement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Asia. Elle comme Himejima Shuri, la mère d'Akeno, avaient soignés la mauvaise personne et avaient été rejetées par la seule famille qu'elles connaissaient. C'était triste.

Akeno se leva et se retourna. Elle défit son Kimono et le fit descendre pour révéler le haut de son dos d'où émergèrent deux paires d'ailes, une de Démon et une d'Ange Déchu.

Habituellement, les ailes servent à montrer la puissance de la personne qui les possède. C'est la raison pour laquelle Kokabiel avait cinq paires d'ailes et que Michael et Azazel, en tant que chefs de leurs camps respectifs, en avaient six. Bien qu'il ne les ait jamais vues, Hariel savait que son oncle Sirzechs en possédait aussi six paires, tout comme les autres Grands Satan.

Mais dans le cas d'Akeno, ces ailes supplémentaires n'étaient que le reflet de son ascendance métis.

« Ma haine pour ses ailes m'a conduit à rencontrer Rias et à devenir un Démon » dit-elle. « Mais cela a fini par engendrer un être dégoûtant avec des ailes d'Ange et de Démon. Je suppose que ça va de paire avec le sang sale qui coule dans mes veines. »

Akeno semblait avoir oublié la présence d'Hariel car celui-ci ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette façon.

« Que ressens-tu maintenant que tu les sais ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Issei. « Tu déteste les Anges Déchus n'est ce pas ? Toi et Asia avez été blessés par ceux de mon espèce. Ils ont même pris vos vies et essayé de détruire votre ville. Je suis sûr que tu ne ressens que de la haine envers eux. »

Alors qu'Issei allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il fut interrompu par Hariel.

« Monstre » dit-il d'une voix calme.

Akeno hoqueta et se tourna vers lui. Le regard vague, Hariel tenait sa tasse dans la paume de sa main gauche et la tenait de l'autre. Il la leva vers sa bouche et en pris une petite gorgée avant de la reposer sur la table.

« C'est comme ça que je croyais m'appeler quand je suis entré à l'école. Mon oncle et ma tante…les Dursley ne m'avaient jamais appelé autrement alors comment aurais-je pu imaginer que ce n'était pas mon nom ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Akeno.

« Je sais ce que ça fait quand tout le monde autour de vous pense que vous êtes un déchet, une erreur de la nature...un monstre. On finit rapidement par y croire. Mais j'ai changé ! J'ai appris, non, j'ai comprit que j'avais le droit d'exister ! Tout comme toi Akeno ! »

« Hariel » balbutia la jeune fille.

« Haïr toute une espèce à cause de quelques individus est stupide. L'assassin de mes parents était un sorcier. Il a tué des centaines de gens et à fait régner la terreur pendant plus de dix ans. Je devrais donc détester les sorciers. Mais mon père était sorcier, alors je ne peux pas le détester. De même, j'aime ma famille, les Gremory, des Démons. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je dois aimer tout les Démons, n'est ce pas ? Sinon je ne détesterai pas Rizer et cette petite peste de Revel ! »

« Hariel a raison » dit finalement Issei. « C'est vrai que je déteste les Anges Déchus. Mais toi Akeno, je t'aime. Je t'aimais avant de savoir que tu étais un Ange Déchu et je t'aime encore maintenant. »

Il mit les mains sur ses genoux et inclina le torse.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander » dit-il en commençant à se frotter la tête d'embarras. « Non, c'est clair, je suis vraiment sans gêne. »

Il se releva.

« Je me fiche que tu sois un Ange Déchu. »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. J'aurais pu me rapprocher par nécessité, pour que tu ne me haïsses pas d'être un Ange Déchu, tu sais ? »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne » dit-il sur un ton assuré.

« Si, je le suis probablement. Je suis une personne horrible… »

Cette fois, ce fut Issei qui parla avant qu'Hariel n'ai pu dire un mot.

« Tu te trompes ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu as toujours été et tu sera toujours une gentille personne, Akeno-san. »

Il resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte avant de se frotter à nouveau la tête d'embarras.

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si je déteste les Anges Déchus, peut importe de quelle race tu es, tu sera toujours toi, et, euh… tu es l'indomptable Fukubuchou du Club de Recherches Occultes et euh…on dirait que j'arrive pas à dire ce que je ressent correctement... »

« Et dire que ça avait si bien commencé » soupira Hariel en se relevant.

« Ce que je veux dire » reprit Issei, « C'est que je t'aime toujours ! Alors ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, non ? Enfin je suis pas trop sûr de ce que je dis… »

« Peu importe » répondit Akeno. « Tes mots me vont droit au cœur. A cause de ça je vais vraiment devoir devenir sérieuse »

« Ouais, c'est vrai que j'ai dit des trucs bizarres. J'aurais aimé être plus attentionné mais je suis vraiment un bon à rien. Désolé, Akeno-s… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille s'était jeté dans ses bras et l'avait plaqué au sol.

« Ça y est » dit-elle « j'ai pris ma décision »

« Ta…ta décision ? »

« Oui. Je me moque d'être la numéro trois. »

« La…la numéro trois ? » s'étouffa Issei qui sentait la poitrine dénudée d'Akeno contre son torse.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise position. La meilleure chose avec ça c'est l'adultère. Ça me fait perdre la tête. »

« De…de quoi tu parles ? » balbutia Issei dont le visage avait presque viré au carmin.

« Je me moque d'avoir l'air d'une vulgaire groupie. Tu peux même utiliser mes cuisses comme oreiller à la place de celles de Rias. Fais-moi tienne, Issei. »

« C'est…c'est au-delà de mes fantasmes les plus fous. »

« Juste une fois, s'il te plaît »

« A…Akeno… » dit Issei d'une voix qu'il espérait douce.

« Hé suis si heureuse, Issei ! » s'exclama Akeno en le serrant contre elle.

Dire son nom, comme cela, seul, sans suffixe de politesse, c'était déjà tellement pour des japonais. De son côté, Issei pouvait sentir les seins opulents d'Akeno s'écraser contre sa poitrine.

 _Maintenant qu'elle se colle à moi comme ça, je réalise à quel point cette sensation est géniale !_ Pensa-t-il.

« Dis, tu m'appelleras comme ça quand nous seront seul ? »

 _Elle est…si mignonne,_ pensa Issei en rougissant encore plus

C'est alors que les deux adolescents sentirent qu'on les observait. Ils tournèrent la tête et tombèrent nez à nez avec le visage d'Hariel. Celui-ci s'était couché à plat ventre juste à côté d'eux le visage dans les mains et les observait en bougeant ses jambes levés.

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi » dit-il avec un léger mouvement de main. « Je ne fais que…parfaire mon éducation. Quand est-ce que vous passez à la copulation ? »

0o0o0

Malheureusement pour Hariel et son éducation, Akeno avait arrêté là ses avances et avait fini par coucher Issei sur ses genoux, violant ainsi l'un des droits dévolus à Rias.

Bien entendu, c'est à ce moment-là que celle-ci avait choisi de les surprendre. Issei s'était relevé comme un petit garçon prit en faute et s'était tout de suite excusé ce qui n'avait pas empêché Rias de lui tirer fortement l'oreille.

Comme Michael était parti, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Rias ordonna à Issei de le suivre et Hariel les suivit.

Issei remarqua bien évidemment que sa maîtresse était énervée mais il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Elle pensait qu'elle était jalouse que ses privilèges lui aient été enlevé et il avait bien tord.

Rias avait entendu Issei appeler Akeno par son nom simple et c'est cela qui la blessait. Asia avait toujours été « Asia » quand à Akeno, elle n'était plus « Akeno-san » ou « Senpai », elle était devenue seulement « Akeno ». Mais Rias, elle, elle était juste « Buchou », encore et toujours « Buchou ».

Issei ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Pour lui, elle n'était jamais que Rias. Elle était la Dame Gremory, sa maîtresse, un Démon de haut rang, mais jamais simplement « Rias ». Issei l'avait placé sur un piédestal dont il refusait obstinément de la faire descendre. Tous pensaient qu'elle était la favorite dans cette course pour le cœur d'Issei. Mais elle en était la plus loin.

0o0o0

C'était pendant l'entraînement de Gasper qu'ont était venu chercher Hariel. Dès leur départ du temple, Rias était partit de son côté alors qu'Issei devait retourner à l'école pour entraîner le jeune vampire.

Ses progrès étaient assez stupéfiants, surtout compte tenu que cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'Issei l'entrainait. Il arrivait à présent à utiliser volontairement son pouvoir pour figer un seul objet. Enfin, il ne figeait pas vraiment l'objet mais plutôt une zone dans lequel tout ce qui se trouvait était figé. Non seulement il pouvait le faire avec des objets immobiles mais aussi avec des objets mouvants comme les ballons de volley que lui envoyait Issei.

Bon, il est vrai qu'il lui arrivait parfois de mal viser et de figer Issei mais grâce à son entraînement, il pouvait moduler la taille de la zone et ne lui figea plus qu'une partie du corps.

Cela restait intéressant car même avec seulement une partie du corps réduite, ses adversaires ne pouvaient pas bouger. Ces petites zones figées étaient assez peu demandeuses en énergie si bien qu'il pouvait les utiliser plus souvent.

Et dire que ces progrès était motivé par le rêve très peu avouable qu'avait Issei et que ça, presque personne ne s'en doutait. Par solidarité masculine ou alors parce qu'il était trop gêné, Yuuto n'avait rien dit aux filles.

Mais c'était sans compter le sens de l'observation de Koneko, qu'Hariel avait rejoint après avoir fusionné Excalibur Blessing avec son Excalibur, alors qu'elle regardait l'entraînement du vampire depuis la salle du club. Elle était avec Yuuto et Xenovia qui suivaient, eux aussi, les progrès du jeune vampire

Elle avait remarqué l'expression d'Issei quand il parlait à Gasper à certains moments et s'était rappelé m'avoir vu avec la même expression à peine un mois auparavant pendant le camp d'entraînement où il avait créé le _Dreams Break_. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il mijotait mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose de pervers. Quand elle s'en était ouverte aux autres, Yuuto s'était caché le visage d'une main alors qu'Hariel tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas sourire.

C'est alors qu'il essayait désespérément de retrouver son sérieux que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un homme, ou plutôt un Démon, qu'Hariel n'avait encore jamais vu mais qui lui semblait familier. C'était un homme grand et fin aux cheveux noirs en désordres et des yeux noirs affûtés. Le bas de son visage pointu était en partie cachés par le col haut de son manteau de cuir bleu foncé qui moulant son torse et laissait apparaître son pantalon de cuir noir entre les pans qui effleuraient ses bottes.

Hariel sentit que c'était un Cavalier. Et pas n'importe lequel, il s'agissait d'un cavalier de Serafall comme le suggérait le sceau Leviathan brodé au niveau de son pectoral droit.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Hariel-dono. Ma maîtresse aimerait s'entretenir avec vous »

Hariel fronça les sourcils d'étonnement mais suivit l'homme. En chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il avait vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais il était incapable de se rappeler où, un comble pour quelqu'un avec une mémoire comme la sienne. Il ne savait pas ce que s'était mais quelque chose dans cet homme lui était indéniablement familier. Peut-être était-ce les yeux ? Ou bien les cheveux ? Il ne saurait dire.

« Dites-moi, Cavalier Leviathan, ne nous serions nous pas déjà rencontrer quelque part ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Pas que je sache Hariel Gremory-dono »

Le jeune Démon plissé les yeux en entendant la formulation. Pourquoi avait-il tenu à ajouter son nom de famille cette fois ?

Comme elle ne possédait pas de bureau officiel à l'Académie, Serafall avait réquisitionné celui de Sirzechs. Le Cavalier frappa à la porte et entra en annonçant Hariel.

« Hariel-chan ! » s'exclama le Maoh en se levant de son siège. « Je te remercie de l'avoir amené, Ba-kun. »

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser » dit l'homme en s'inclinant.

Il voulut partir mais il fut retenu par la poigne de Serafall.

« Ah non, non, Ba-kun, toi, tu ne vas nulle part. C'est moi qui m'en vais et qui va te laisser discuter avec ton neveu. A plus tard ! »

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le dénommé Ba-kun se précipita pour la rouvrir mais un sceau magique portant l'emblème de Leviathan l'en empêchait.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit Hariel qui le regardait avec un air à la fois perdu et furieux.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! » demanda à nouveau Hariel, plus fort alors que l'homme hésitait à répondre.

L'homme déglutit puis mordit sa lèvre en un geste nerveux qui n'était pas non plus inconnu à Hariel.

« Ce que ça veut dire… » dit l'homme d'une voix hésitante. « C'est que Serafall-sama dit vrai je suis ton oncle. Mon nom est Barclay Potter.

0o0o0

Assis sur l'une des plus hautes poutres métalliques du chantier de construction d'un immeuble, Azazel regardait les lumières de la ville.

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment venir à cette rencontre demain ? » demanda Vali, appuyé sur l'une des poutres perpendiculaires.

« Bien sûr que oui » répondit l'Ange Déchu. « Tu es un Dragon après tout »

Le vendredi jouait dans leur cheveux et à cette hauteur, les bruits de la ville leur paraissaient si loin.

« Dis, Azazel » demanda finalement le plus jeune. « Cette rencontre va-t-elle vraiment empêcher de futures guerres ? »

« Tu voudrais qu'elles continuent ? Voilà bien une réaction prévisible de la part d'un hôte de Dragon. Les gens comme toi ne vivent pas longtemps. »

« Ça me convient très bien comme ça » dit Vali en se remettant sur ses jambes. « Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de vivre vieux. »

Il soupira.

« Je regrette simplement d'être né dans cette ère, dans un monde sans Dieu. J'aurais adoré l'affronter. »

« Tu me fais vraiment penser à l'autre Dragon » dit Azazel avec un petit rire.

Était-ce une insulte ? Était-ce un compliment ? Vali l'ignorait. En fait, il s'en fichait pas mal.

« Ce monde ne m'intéresse pas. »

0o0o0

« Qu…qu'est-ce que…je ne comprends pas… » balbutia Hariel. « Explique-toi ! »

« Par où commencer… » soupira Barclay.

« Par le début. Quels sont tes liens avec moi ? Es-tu le frère de mon père ? »

« Je… »

« Non ! Ne dit rien…je sais que mon père n'a pas de frère. Je l'ai vu sur notre arbre généalogique. Je le souviens maintenant d'un Barclay. Tu es le cousin de mon père c'est ça ? »

Il aurait dût le deviner. Ses cheveux ressemblaient exactement aux siens quand il était encore chez les Dursley. Il y avait aussi d'autres détails, la ligne du menton, l'implantation du nez,…des petites choses qui lui rappelait le souvenir qu'il avait de son père. Il devait aussi avouer, qu'il fouillait dans ses mémoires les plus ancienne avoir déjà vu ce visage avec celui d'un autre bébé.

« Oui. Je suis le fils d'Henry Potter deuxième du nom, qui était le frère cadet de Fleamont Potter, ton grand-père et le père de James. »

« L'arbre généalogique que je possède dit que tu es mort quelques mois après lui. »

« Oui. Peu après ta naissance, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de… »

« Je sais qui est Dumbledore » l'interrompit Hariel. « Je suis également au courent de la prophétie qui a forcé mes parents à me cacher. »

« Quand c'est arrivé je me suis aperçu que les Mangemorts me recherchaient car ils pensaient que je pouvait les mener à James. »

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas »

Ce n'était pas une question puisqu'Hariel savait qu'une seule personne pouvait révéler ou se cachaient les Potter et permettre à quelqu'un d'y accéder à cause du sortilège _Fidelitas_ qui avait pour capacité de dissimuler une personne ou un lieu en l'effaçant de la mémoire et de la vue des gens excepté d'une personne, le Gardien du Secret qui seul pouvait révéler l'endroit ou se trouvait ce qui était caché. Ses parents avaient fait croire que le Gardien de leur secret était Sirius Black tout en choisissant un autre de leurs amis, Peter Pettigrow, comme véritable Gardien afin de s'assurer d'une double protection. Bien mal leur en avait pris car Peter les avait trahit.

« Je travaillais dans un service spécial qui assurait des relations entre les sorciers et les moldus » continua Barclay. « C'est comme ça que j'ai connu ma femme. C'était une moldus que j'avais rencontré sur mon lieu de travail mais qui ignorait tout de la magie. Nous avons eu un fils qui est à peine plus vieux que toi et que tu devrais rencontrer à Poudlard. »

Barclay soupira.

« En fait, ils voulaient aussi me recruter. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« J'étais à Serpentard quand j'étais à Poudlard alors que tous mes ancêtres avaient été à Gryffondor. Les apprenties Mangemorts y ont vu un signe. Si Sirius Black, ton…parrain, est allé à Gryffondor et a embrassé le camp de la lumière alors il était possible qu'un Potter fasse l'inverse. »

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas » dit Hariel. « Comment ont-ils pu croire que tu pourrais être de leur côté alors que tu étais marié à une non sorcière ? »

« Ils l'ignoraient. Doria et moi avions seulement eut une union civile moldus. Pour le monde des sorciers j'étais célibataire. J'ai pensé que c'était plus prudent par les temps qui courraient. Quand j'ai su que j'étais une cible des Mangemorts, j'ai décidé d'abandonner ma femme et mon fils pour les protéger. Dans le monde moldus et sans lien avec le monde des sorciers ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être inquiétés. Quand j'ai appris la mort de James et Lily et la trahison de Sirius, j'ai été sous le choc. Mais en même temps j'étais soulagé car je pensais pouvoir retourner auprès de ma famille. »

Barclay déglutit et Hariel pu voir ses yeux devenir humides.

« Mais je suis devenu la cible des Mangemorts renégats. James et Lily étaient mort, toi tu avais été caché par Dumbledore, j'étais donc la cible parfaite pour des terroristes en quêtes de vengeance. »

« Je devine la suite » dit Hariel d'une voix plus calme mais où perçait encore un peu de colère. « Tu leur as échappé pendant plus d'un an et puis ils t'ont rattrapés et tués. Si je me souviens bien c'était en mars 2003. Le 17. »

« Ils m'ont rattrapés une semaine avant en fait, le 11. Ils m'ont torturé un temps puis ils m'ont blessé suffisamment pour être sûr que je finirais par mourir. »

« Et donc, tu étais mourant ou même déjà mort et tu as rencontré Serafall qui t'as ressuscité. »

« Je n'étais pas encore mort. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais être un Démon et j'ai dit oui. »

Pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne parla. Barclay patientait fébrilement alors que son neveu tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il avait appris.

« Ce n'était pas Sirius » dit finalement Hariel.

« Qu…quoi ? » balbutia son oncle.

« Le Gardien du Secret. Ce n'était pas Sirius, c'était Peter. »

« Peter ? Imposs…enfin, je veux dire…sans vouloir dire du mal d'un mort, Peter n'avait pas la carrure pour…enfin j'ai toujours pensé que James avait….j'ai supposé que Sirius… »

« Exactement » dit Hariel. « Tu as « supposé » que c'était Sirius. C'était le but de la manœuvre : laisser les gens supposer que Sirius était le Gardien pour que les Mangemorts et Voldemort soient eux aussi persuadés. »

« Mais Voldemort ne s'est pas laissé avoir, n'est ce pas. Il a retrouvé Peter et l'a fait parler. »

« Il n'a pas eu à le faire. Peter les as trahit. »

« C…comment ? »

« Peter était un espion de Voldemort. Il l'a mené droit à mes parents. Sirius a compris sa traîtrise et l'a poursuivit mais ça s'est mal passé. Le plan de mon père et de Sirius s'est retourné contre lui. Comme tous le monde pensait que c'était lui, le Gardien, il a été considéré comme un traître et jeté en prison. »

« Merlin… » murmura Barclay, assommé. « Et il, il y est toujours ? En prison ? A Azkaban ? »

Hariel hocha la tête.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'emploie à le faire sortir…mais pas officiellement »

« Comment ça « pas officiellement » ? Pourquoi ? »

Hariel se mordit la lèvre. Pouvait-il vraiment tout lui raconter ? Il ressentait encore de la renouer envers cet homme mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'utiliser ces informations pour lui nuire. Alors il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur Dumbledore et sur les hypothèses qu'il avait sur les agissements de l'homme.

La nouvelle bouleversa encore plus Barclay que celle de l'innocence de Sirius. Certes il avait toujours trouvé le directeur manipulateur mais de là à vouloir le pouvoir au point de…non, c'était plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda ensuite Hariel.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me rencontrer ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas… »

« Menteur ! » s'écria Hariel les larmes aux yeux. « Tu ne voulais pas me parler ! Il a fallu que Serafall t'enferme ici avec moi en lâchant sa bombe pour que tu daigne enfin me parler. Est-ce que tu me déteste ? C'est ça ? Tu me déteste ? »

« Non ! Mais non voyons ! » s'exclama Barclay en s'agenouillant devant Hariel pour lui prendre les épaules.

Comme le plus jeune se mettait à pleurer, il prit son visage dans ses mains et essuya ses larmes du pouce avant de le serrer contre lui.

« Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au mode avec mon propre fils. Pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrais te détester ? »

« Tu connais la prophétie. Tu sais que c'est à cause de moi que Voldemort a…a »

« Chuuuuuut. Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Je peux comprendre que tu ne l'ais pas fait quand j'étais chez les Dursley mais après, quand j'ai été ramené dans le Makai, pourquoi tu… »

« J'avais honte je crois. Quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley j'ai eu honte de ne pas avoir veillé sur toi, d'avoir cru…je ne sais pas…c'est comme si je m'étais cherché des excuses pour ne pas aller te voir de la même façon que je ne suis pas allé voir mon propre fils. »

« Tu…tu n'es pas retourné le voir ? » demanda Hariel en se détachant de son oncle. « Alors même que tu n'étais plus un danger pour lui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Après mon départ. Ma femme s'est remariée. J'ai vu son nouveau mari la dernière fois que je suis allé les voir en secret. C'était un homme solide et il était bon pour elle. J'étais content qu'elle ait pu retrouver quelqu'un. Quand je suis…mort. J'aurai pu y retourner…ne serais ce que pour voir mon fils mais je ne voulais pas le troubler, je ne voulais pas tout compliquer pour lui, pour ma femme et pour son nouveau mari. »

« Tu aurai pu veiller sur eux de loin comme tu aurais pu le faire pour moi. »

« Je crois…que j'ai été trop lâche. J'ai eu peur de ne pas arriver à vous laisser toi ou lui si je vous voyais et je… »

« Tu avais peur de ma réaction » conclut Hariel « C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu le voir en cinq ans, depuis que je suis entré dans le Clan Gremory. »

« J'avais peur…que tu ne veuille plus me voir, que tu m'en veuille. »

« Mais je t'en veux, oncle Barclay » dit Hariel en s'essuyant les yeux. « Je t'en veux beaucoup. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois rester avec moi et te racheter. »

« Je…je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus le voir » balbutia le grand homme.

« Ridicule, tu fais partie de ma famille. Je t'ai, je te garde…enfin presque. Je ne pourrais peut être pas te garder mais je suis sûr que Serafall me permettra de t'emprunter. »

Il fit un grand sourire puis se sera spontanément contre la poitrine de Barclay. Celui-ci, surprit, ne réagit pas tout de suite mais fini par le serrer contre lui.

« Alors j'aurais un cousin à Poudlard. Un autre Potter… »

« Il ne s'appelle plus Potter en fait, il a pris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère quand je l'ai quittée puis son marie l'a adopté. Aujourd'hui il s'appelle Thomas, Dean Thomas. »

0o0o0

Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais couru dans les couloirs. Que ce soit en tant qu'étudiante ou dans son travail au ministère ou ici au château, elle s'arrangeait pour ne jamais courir. Seul les gens non prévoyants courraient, ceux qui étaient en retards et Minerva McGonagall n'était jamais en retard nulle part. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle courrait. Elle ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée, essoufflée devant la porte du directeur.

« Minerva ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore en remarquant son souffle court après qu'elle ait ouvert la porte. « Vous avez…couru ? »

« Il…il fallait que…que je vous montre…ça » lui dit-elle en lui tendit une feuille de papier.

Elle sortit sa baguette et conjura un siège sur laquelle elle s'assit, refusant poliment les bonbons au citron que lui proposait le directeur. Dumbledore reposa le petit récipient de cristal qui contenait ses précieuses confiseries et en prit une tout en lisant la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il fronçait les sourcils et à la fin, en voyant la signature, il écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est…c'est impossible » balbutia le vieil homme. « Alors c'est vrai, nous l'avons vraiment retrouvé ? Où est-il ? Quelle était l'adresse sur sa lettre ? »

« Je l'ignore Albus, vous le savez bien, je me contente toujours de mettre le nom avec notre encre spéciale et je l'envoi par hiboux. »

L'encre émeraude utilisée pour les lettres était ensorcelées pour être protéiforme. Dès qu'elle était prise par un hibou qui l'amenait à un élève, l'encre changeait pour ajouter les informations nécessaires pour les trouver. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile puisque les hiboux savaient toujours à qui livrer mais c'était une tradition que les élèves reçoivent des lettres aussi précises que possible, cela ajoutait au prestige de l'école. Les seules adresses qu'elle connaissait parfaitement étaient celle des élèves nés-Moldus chez qui elle allait. Elle recevait l'adresse du ministère et préparait une lettre comme les autres. Quand elle arrivait chez la personne, l'adresse était terminée et elle pouvait la remettre en main propre. Bien sûr, le ministère n'avait rien pu envoyer concernant Hariel Potter puisqu'il n'avait aucune adresse et ce depuis cinq ans.

« Alors ? demanda Minerva. « Que fait-on ? »

Dumbledore réfléchissait. C'était un fabuleux retournement de situation. Ses contacts avaient fouillés l'Angleterre sans relâche depuis toutes ces années sans jamais rien trouver. Il avait même lancé des recherches dans des pays étranger comme la France, l'Allemagne et les États-Unis sans aucun succès et voilà que l'enfant lui tombait tout cru dans le bec. Il fallait absolument qu'il remette son plan en marche. Tout d'abord, il fallait le mettre de son côté. Lui donner directement rendez-vous n'était pas une bonne idée. Le jeune Harry devait le vois comme un allié mais aussi comme un mentor, un être à mettre sur un piédestal. Il devait envoyer quelqu'un qui le considérait déjà comme cela.

Dumbledore sourit intérieurement, il savait parfaitement qui envoyer.

« Dans ce cas, Minerva, envoyez lui une réponse pour lui dire de rencontrer Hagrid dans deux jours devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il pourra le guider et l'aider à acheter ses affaires. _Ainsi que le persuadé que je suis un dieu vivant »_ rajouta-t-il intérieurement.

« Hagrid ? Vous êtes sûr ? Vous savez, je pourrais… »

« Allons ma chère Minerva, vous vous êtes déjà occupé de tous nos nouveaux élèves nés moldus, il faut vous reposer. J'ai parfaitement confiance en Hagrid pour cette mission.

« Si vous le dite… » répondit la femme.

Dumbledore sourit. Il était content que les potions de confiances qu'il faisait boire à Minerva depuis cinq ans, depuis qu'il avait failli en perdre le contrôle, continuait à fonctionner. Cependant, il se dit qu'il pouvait faire plus. Discrètement, il leva sa baguette et envoya un sort de compulsion à la femme qui ferait en sorte qu'elle utilise une enveloppe qu'il aurait choisi. Il lui avait jeté un sort de suivit pour apprendre où habitait Hariel. Ce serait ainsi plus facile de le manipuler s'il pouvait l'espionner et savoir ce qu'il faisait à tout moment.

Minerva retourna à son bureau et se mit à écrire la réponse. Elle glissa la lettre dans l'enveloppe ensorcelée, marqua le nom de « Hariel Potter » à l'encre verte et attacha la lettre à la patte d'un hibou qui s'envola. Alors que l'oiseau volait, les lettres du nom d'Hariel se mirent à scintiller. Il y eut un grésillement et le sort de suivit se modifia subtilement.

Dans son bureau à la banque, Balbok de la Forge Noire jeta un coup d'œil à l'un des tiroirs de son bureau qui tintinnabulait bruyamment. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite sphère cristalline brillante dont le tintinnabulement cessa quand il la prit. Il l'observa, fronça les yeux et la remit dans son tiroir. Il posa la plume qu'il tenait et sortit un miroir d'un autre tiroir. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son altesse Hariel que Dumbledore avait cherché à deviner où il habitait en lançant un sort de suivit.

Balbok était assez fier de ce sortilège. Prenant exemple sur Voldemort qui avait lancé un sort qui le prévenait quand on disait son nom, le gobelin, aidé des sages de son peuple, avait créé une sort qui empêchait de remonter jusqu'à la localisation d'Hariel grâce à son nom. Celui-ci avait émis des inquiétudes la première fois que le gobelin lui avait parlée de l'habilité des hiboux et le Gobelin avait répondu à ses attentes en créant et maintenant ce sortilège contre une somme modique. Maintenant, le Seigneur Hariel allait pouvoir mettre son plan de secours à exécution alors que lui continuait à mettre en place le plan délicat qu'il avait mis en place.

Il revint à son bureau et relu la lettre qu'il avait écrit :

« _Maitre Simeon Randall-Delûte, Avocat du Royaume Magique d'Angleterre_

 _Cher Mâitre…_ »

0o0o0

Enfin, le jour de la réunion arriva. Une barrière, bien plus puissante que celle créé par Sona et sa Suite, fut activée et recouvrit l'ensemble du campus.

Quand il fallu se rendre dans la salle de réunion, Rias prit la décision de laisser Gasper dans l'ancien bâtiment. Cela aurait été problématique s'il s'était mit à figer tout le monde. Pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas, Issei lui laissa une console de jeu portable et son sac en papier au cas où il se sentirait mal. De toute façon, Koneko restait avec lui pour le protéger. La jeune fille avait amené beaucoup d'encas mais il était probable qu'elle serait la seule à en manger.

Quand la jeune Démone et sa Suite entrèrent dans la salle, ils étaient les derniers. Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael et Azazel étaient déjà installé à une table ronde. Pénétrant dans la salle, les Démons virent Hariel, Sona et Tsubaki près du mur derrière les deux Satan, Grayfia juste à côté de son époux et Barclay à côté de sa maîtresse. Vali, lui, était à l'opposé, derrière Azazel quand à Michael il était accompagné par rien d'autre qu'Irina. Xenovia lui jeta un regard surpris mais la jeune fille détourna les yeux.

La tension demeurait palpable entre les quatre dirigeants, la Religieuse et l'ex Religieuse ainsi qu'entre les deux Dragons.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter ma sœur et sa Suite » dit Sirzechs alors qu'ils se mettaient derrière lui contre le mur. « Ils ont joué un grand rôle pour repousser l'attaque de Kokabiel l'autre jour. »

Il avait troqué son habituelle armure contre un habit blanc à épaulettes dorées agrémenté d'une lavallière et recouvert d'une cape attachée sur l'épaule gauche par une fibule d'or décorée d'un gros cabochon de rubis.

« Bon travail » dit Michael qui, lui, portait toujours son pectoral d'armure doré et sa tunique rouge et blanche. « Vous avez ma reconnaissance. »

« L'un des miens vous a causé du tort et j'en prends la responsabilité » ajouta Azazel.

Il avait abandonné son yukata pour un long manteau violet avec un large col et serrés aux bras et à la taille par des sangles noires. Il ne semblait rien porter en dessous à l'exception d'un pantalon gris serré aux chevilles et de chaussures noires de cuir vernis.

Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots était si peu sincère qu'Issei grinça des dents.

« Il semble que tous les participants soient maintenant présent » repris Sirzechs. « Nous pouvons donc commencer »

Bien sûr, les personnes présentes n'étaient pas les seuls à être venue. Cela avait beau être une conférence de paix, les Trois Factions étaient encore officiellement en guerre. Hariel pouvait ressentir l'énergie de dizaines de Démons, Anges et Anges Déchus présent à l'extérieur. Bien qu'il ne les voiyait pas, il était persuadé que les trois armées se regardaient en chien de faïence, tendus dans l'expectative du moindre mouvement de l'une ou l'autre des autres armées. L'instant était critique. Il suffisait d'une seule erreur pour recommencer la guerre.

Sona et Rias s'avancèrent et firent un compte rendu des derniers événements en présentant les éléments sur un écran géant qui flottait dans les airs.

« Et voici donc les dernier éléments de notre rapport » dit Rias pour conclue alors que l'écran disparaissait.

« Et je confirme ce rapport » rajouta Sona.

« Merci » dit Sirzechs. « Ce sera suffisant »

« Merci Rias-chan, Sona-chan » rajouta Serafall à la plus grande gêne de sa jeune sœur.

« Je souhaiterais entendre l'opinion du commandant des Anges Déchus après avoir pris connaissance de ce rapport » reprit Sirzechs.

« Qui se soucie de mon opinion ? Kokabiel à fait ça de son propre chef » répondit Azazel.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ça ? » demanda Michael.

« Je ne l'ai laissé faire que parce que je voulais savoir quel était son objectif. »

Azazel ricana.

« Je suis certain qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la présence dans cette ville. D'ailleurs je trouve que c'est un endroit assez agréable. »

En disant ces mots, il avait jeté un regard à Issei qui le fusilla du regard.

« Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît » le repris Sirzechs.

« Oh allez ! » s'exclama Azazel. « J'ai demandé au Dragon Blanc de s'en occuper, ce qu'il a fait, et j'ai condamné Kokabiel à être gelé pour l'éternité dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. Il ne reviendra pas de sitôt, tu peux me croire. Je pense qu'à ça devrait te suffire…en tout cas ça suffit à ton neveu »

Tous se retournèrent vers Hariel qui ne broncha pas.

« Cela me convient en effet. Du moins, pour le moment. J'envisage dans l'avenir de le torturer psychologiquement. Il a fait du mal à des gens que j'aime » rajouta-t-il en voyant les regards interrogatifs des gens autour de lui.

« J'adore ce gosse » dit Azazel en riant.

« Certes » soupira Michael. « La question est _pourquoi_ Kokabiel à été aussi loin. Il était clairement en conflit avec toi. »

« Ouais » répondit Azazel. « On dirait qu'il a été ennuyé par la fin prématurée de la grande guerre. Personnellement, je m'en fiche. »

« Alors il y avait bien des conflits entre vos hommes » dit Serafall sur un ton plus que sérieux.

Fort heureusement elle ne portait plus sa tenue de Magical Girl mais son ensemble composé d'une veste verte et d'une jupe marron qui faisait plus sérieux.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez vos propres problèmes non ? » demanda insolemment Azazel.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire » dit Sirzechs d'un ton dur. « Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour discuter… »

« Et si on abrégeait toute cette conversation ridicule ? » l'interrompit Azazel. « Signons le traité de paix. »

Hariel ne savait pas que penser. Oui, la paix serait bien mais vu la façon dont réagissait Azazel il était assez dubitatif. Ce n'était pas en brusquant les autres que ça allait se faire.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là ? » demanda le Déchu sous le regard tendu des autres.

0o0o0

« Je me demande s'ils vont bien » se demanda Gasper.

Il était toujours dans son carton mais celui-ci était à présent sur le canapé, à côté de Koneko qui avait déjà vient entamées réserves.

« Et s'il y avait un problème dans les négociations et que la guerre éclatait ici et maintenant ? » commença à paniquer le vampire. « Ça me fait peur rien que d'y penser ! »

Koneko le regarda mettre son sac sur la tête mais ne répondit rien. Elle avait sentit quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais.

Des gens approchaient.

0o0o0

« Dans leur état, nos trois factions, quels qu'elles soient, n'auraient qu'un effet néfaste sur le monde » dit Azazel. « N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

Michael soupira.

« Satan et Dieu, qui étaient au centre de la dernière Grande guerre sont morts » dit-il.

Hariel sentit Asia frémir à ses côtés. Il releva la tête et vit le visage triste d'Irina. Elle savait. C'est pourquoi elle était là elle aussi.

« C'est exact » repris Azazel. « C'est pourquoi je voudrais entendre l'avis des Deux Dragons Célestes. Ils ne sont pas directement liés à nos factions mais leurs capacités peuvent potentiellement affecter le monde. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Ça me va tant que je peux affronter des êtres assez fort pour me tenir tête » dit Vali.

« Avec ou sans guerre, il y a toujours des êtres puissants. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pense »

« Bien. Et toi Dragon Rouge ? »

« Moi ? Euh…et bien… »

 _Pitié, Onii-chan, réfléchis avant de parler_

« Je ne peux pas répondre à une question comme ça si soudainement… »

« D'accord » dit Azazel. « Dans ce cas là, réfléchis pendant que je t'explique. Si jamais la guerre éclate entre nous, tu ne pourras jamais faire l'amour avec Rias Gremory. »

 _J'ai pas supplié le bon idiot_ , se dit Hariel mi amusé, mi gêné alors que sa tante rougissait.

« Cependant » repris le Déchus. « Si la paix est déclarée ici, la seule chose à laquelle tu auras à penser sera le bien- être de ton maître.

« Son…son bien-être ? » s'exclama Issei.

« C'est exact. Tu pourras copuler avec elle tous les jours, à ta guise. »

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama Rias qui était encore plus rouge.

« Avec la paix, tu peux lui faire l'amour. Sans, tu ne peux pas. »

Hariel plissa les yeux devant ce choix de mots intéressants. Azazel avec dit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire l'amour « sans la paix », il n'avait pas dit « avec la guerre ». La différence était subtile mais elle était bien là. Beaucoup de personnes parlent des guerres en disant « Pendant la guerre », « en temps de guerre ». Quand la guerre n'est plus là, on ne dit pas « en temps de paix » ou si peu. C'est parce que la guerre est un événement extraordinaire qui sort du contexte normal. Pour Azazel, et probablement pour les autres aussi, le contexte anormal, ce n'est pas la guerre, c'est la paix.

« Alors ? » continua Azazel. « Tu comprends mieux ? »

« Je vote pour la paix » s'exclama Issei avec un grand cri et le poing en l'air. « La paix, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Je veux faire l'amour à Buchou ! »

Il avait mit un peu de temps pour répondre, sûrement qu'il était encore dans ses fantasmes.

« Euh…Issei… » dit Yuuto avec hésitation. « Sirzechs-sama est là »

Issei se figea mais le Maoh laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Alors toi… » soupira Rias dont le visage n'avait pas encore retrouvé son teint habituel.

« Dans tout les cas » repris Issei sur un ton plus sérieux, « je n'utiliserai mes pouvoirs que pour Rias et mes amies ! C'est une promesse ! »

« Je vois, je vois » dit Azazel avec un petit rictus compatissant. « Et toi futur Satan, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Le petit rire d'Hariel se bloqua dans sa gorgé et il leva les yeux vers le Commandant des Déchus. Plaisantait-il ? Était-il sérieux ? Hariel n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. En tout cas s'il était sérieux, alors il croyait plus en lui qu'Hariel lui-même.

« Si tant est que mon avis ait de l'importance, je vote pour la paix » dit-il après un moment.

Son oncle et Serafall le regardèrent étrangement mais il détourna les yeux.

« Au fait, Dragon Rouge » dit Michael pour changer de sujet. « Tu as mentionné hier vouloir me demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors vous vous en êtes souvenu… »

« Bien évidemment »

Issei prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi avoir exilé Asia ? »

De surprise, l'ex nonne hoquet et se tourna vers son ami.

« Asia était une croyante dévouée à Dieu. Pourquoi l'avoir bannie ? »

« Après que Dieu nous ai quitté, seul son système à perduré. En d'autres termes, il ne restait que sa protection divine, sa bienveillance et ses miracles. À travers moi, il est possible de les contrôler à un niveau limité. De plus, nous devons écarter tout ce qui pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur les fidèles. »

« Alors c'est parce qu'Asia a le pouvoir de soigner aussi les Démons et les Anges Déchus ? »

« La Foi de nos fidèles est la source de notre force de la même façon que les contrats sont la votre. Tout ce qui pourrait la corrompre doit malheureusement être éliminé. Dans le cas contraire. Nous serions incapables de maintenir ce système. »

« C'est pour cela que ceux qui ont accidentellement appris la vérité sur la mort de Dieu doivent également être écartés » dit Xenovia.

« C'est malheureusement le cas » dit tristement l'Archange. « Je vous ai causé beaucoup de peine à Asia Argento et à toi, Xenovia Quarta. J'en suis sincèrement désolé »

Et sous les yeux médusés d'Irina, le Seigneur des Anges inclina la tête en signe d'excuse. Alors Xenovia ne les avaient pas trahis ? pensa la Religieuse.

« S'il vous plaît Michael-sama, inutile de vous excuser » dit l'ex Religieuse. « Parce que j'ai été élevé par l'Église j'ai eu des regrets quant à ma décision mais aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être devenu un Démon. Et je m'excuse auprès des autres fidèles de mon culte. »

« Moi aussi » dit Asia en s'avançant. « Je suis heureuse telle que je suis à présent. J'ai maintenant beaucoup de personnes importantes à mes yeux. »

« Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant pour avoir un cœur si ouvert » dit Michael en inclinant à nouveau la tête.

« Ah au fait » dit finalement Azazel. « C'est une de mes subordonnés qui a tué la petite blonde »

« Ne dis pas ça comme si ça ne te concernait pas ! » s'exclama Issei qui avait vu Asia trembler à ces paroles. « Ça a été commis par une Déchu qui t'admirait. Elle a tué Asia pour toi ! »

Le regard noir d'Azazel fit frémir Issei mais il le soutint.

« Les actions de mes subordonnés sont en effet aussi de ma responsabilité » admit le Déchu. « C'est pourquoi je vais vous dédommager d'une façon que seule moi puisse le faire.

« Qu'est ce que… ! »

Issei leva les poings mais Rias posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.

A ce moment là, un afflux de pouvoir immense se fit sentir dans toute la pièce. Une seconde après, l'air autour d'eux devient rouge et les personnes présentes se retrouvèrent comme emprisonné dans une lueur violette.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas pétrifié. Boosted Gear avait surgit sous les doigts de Rias et elle et Issei pouvaient encore se mouvoir. Une aura verte entourait l'artefact et semblait les protéger. A leurs côtés Yuuto, Xenovia et Irina étaient eux aussi dans leur état normal, protégés par Durandal, Sword of Betrayer ainsi que par la nouvelle et étrange épée maniée par la Religieuse. Autour de la table, les Satan, l'Archange et le Commandant de Déchu avaient été épargné, tout comme l'était Grayfia et Vali.

Pour les autres, que ce soit Akeno, Asia, Barclay et même Hariel, tous étaient figés dans la position qu'ils occupaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Qu…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Issei.

« Ça ne peut pas être… » commença Yuuto sans finir.

« Le temps à été…arrêté ? »

« Seul ceux avec de grands pouvoirs ont été épargnés » remarqua Azazel.

« Pas seulement » dit Vali en regardant Issei. « Nos pouvoirs de Dragon nous protègent également. Ainsi que ceux qui possèdent une Épée Sacrée. »

« Moi aussi je vais bien » dit Rias à son pion. « Et c'est grâce à toi. Mais Hariel… »

Elle regardait son neveu, figé.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit figé ? Il possède aussi une Épée Sacrée. »

« Mais elle n'est pas avec lui » dit Sirzechs. « Ni physiquement, ni à proximité métaphysique. »

C'était vrai. Depuis déjà plusieurs jour, l'épée n'avait pas quittée sa chambre sauf quand il s'entraînait avec puisqu'il n'avait pas encore le moyen de la sceller dans une dimension de poche qui lui permettrait virtuellement, ou plutôt métaphysiquement de l'avoir toujours près de lui.

A ce moment-là, le bâtiment se mit à trembler et tous se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. D'un immense sceau magique de couleur jaune orangée qui couvrait une grande partie du ciel se mirent à émerger des centaines de silhouettes en robes et avec une capuche qui couvrait leur front et sur laquelle on pouvait voir un grand œil.

« Ce sont des Magiciens » dit Serafall en désignant les silhouettes qui s'étaient mises à flotter sur des sceaux magiques semblable à celui par lequel ils étaient sortis.

De l'œil sur leur capuche se mit à pleuvoir des rayons jaunes orangés qui se mirent à s'écraser contre les barrières qui protégeaient le bâtiment.

« Bon sang ! Il fait vraiment être effronté pour laisser une Magical Girl comme moi en dehors de tout ça ! » rajouta Serafall d'une voix courroucée.

« Je ne reconnais pas ce pouvoir » dit Michael.

« Il est possible qu'ils aient forcés le demi vampire à utiliser son pouvoir et l'aient amplifié pour en faire un Balance Breaker » dit Azazel.

« Ils ont fait ça à…à Gasper ? » s'exclama Issei.

« Il n'y a que très peu de personne ayant ses capacités de suppression » dit Sirzechs. « On dirait bien qu'il est tombé entre les mains de nos ennemis. »

« Que ces terroristes prennent avantages de l'un des membres de mon Clan est intolérable. Je ne laisserais pas une telle humiliation rester impuni. »

Au dehors, ils voyaient leurs escortés figer se faire toucher par des rayons et disparaître en éclats de lumière orangée.

« Serait-ce…un sort de téléportation ? » demanda Michael en désignant le sceau immense dans le ciel.

« Sans doute. Inversement il semblerait que nous soyons dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser notre propre magie de téléportation » répondit Grayfia.

« Je dirais qu'on s'est fait piégés » dit Azazel aussitôt approuvé par Sirzechs.

« Ils n'ont pas seulement un bon timing » continua celui-ci. « Leur stratégie inclut aussi la manipulation d'un membre du Clan Gremory. »

« Cela voudrais dire qu'il y aurait…un traître ? » murmura Irina.

« On ne peut pas rester ici » reprit Sirzechs. « Si le pouvoir de Gasper continue à s'intensifier, il pourrait bien aussi nous… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ce n'était pas nécessaire. En voyant leurs visages préoccupés, Issei se sentit totalement transit. Si même ces Démons surpuissants étaient inquiets alors que dire d'un Démon aussi faible que lui-même avec son pouvoir de Dragon.

« Gasper est si puissant que ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est parce qu'il possède une Pièce Mutante » lui dit Kiba.

« C'est une pièce ayant la capacité d'invoquer une large variété de phénomènes différents » précisa Rias. « La pièce que possède maintenant Gasper vaut en fait plusieurs pièces de même niveau. Il était nécessaire d'en utiliser une pour le ramener à la vie sinon ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ses capacités sont au-delà de toute mesure » dit Rias en ayant encore en tête l'histoire que Valérie Tepes leur avait raconté près d'un an auparavant. « C'est la raison pour laquelle il a été scellé.

« En tout cas » dit Azazel en regardant les boucliers êtres détruits les uns après les autres, « si on ne fait pas quelque chose pour le demi vampire, nous allons finit par être bloqués et incapables de riposter. »

« Onii-sama » dit Rias en se tournant vers son frère. « J'ai une autre Tour dans le bâtiment où se trouve Gasper. Il y a un coup que je peux jouer. »

« Un coup ? Tu veux dire, un roque ? »

« Un roque ? » demanda Issei.

« C'est un coup d'échec où le Roi échange de place avec une Tour. Cette Tour peut-être non utilisée » lui répondit Kiba.

« Mais y aller seule… »

« Gasper est un membre de mon Clan » dit Rias en interrompant son frère. « J'en prends la responsabilité et je le ramènerai avec moi. »

« Si Sirzechs-sama utilisé son pouvoir, nous devrions être capable de téléportation deux personnes » dit Grayfia.

« Dans ce cas, laissez-moi y aller » dit Issei, déterminé. « Je protégerai Buchou. »

« Je te la confie » dit finalement Sirzechs.

« Envoyer valser ces terroristes loin du demi vampire sera simple, non ? » demanda Vali qui n'avait pas bougé. « Je pourrais le faire plus rapidement si vous voulez. »

« Enfoiré ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Allons Vali ! » me réprime n'a légèrement Azazel. « C'est le moment de faire la paix, tu sais ? »

« Je me sens juste mal de rester à ne rien faire » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas aller distraire les ennemis dehors pour le moment ? S'ils voient le Dragon Blanc, je suis sûr que ça va les rendre confus. Enfin, pendant au moins un moment. »

« Très bien » dit le jeune homme en activant ses ailes.

Il sortit rapidement et s'élança dans les aires. Dépassant le groupe de magiciens, il s'arrêta et concentra son pouvoir.

« _Balance Break !_ » s'exclama-t-il.

[ _VANISHING DRAGON ! BALANCE BREAKER !_ ] dit la voix mécanique de l'artefact.

Le corps de Vali s'illumina et matérialisa sa Scale Mail autour de lui.

« Il se transforme juste comme ça ? » s'exclama Issei. « Moi j'ai dû abandonner mon bras et quand bien même ça n'a duré qu'une dizaine de secondes. »

Les Magiciens se mirent à tirer leurs rayons sur le Dragon mais aucun d'eux ne le touchaient. Ils étaient tous arrêté par le champ de force qui recouvrait l'armure. Vali fit alors apparaître une sphère de foudre qui explosa en une myriade d'éclairs qui se mirent à désintégrer les Magiciens. En à peine quelques secondes, il avait fait le vide autour de lui, en tuant plusieurs dizaines.

« Il est…il est fort » balbutia Issei.

« Cependant sa force a quelque chose de…dangereux… » remarqua Xenovia.

« Buchou » dit Issei en se tournant vers elle. « Allons chercher Gasper. »

« Attends juste une seconde » dit Azazel en lui tendant deux bracelets argentés sertis d'une pierre violette. « Prends ça avec toi. Ils vont servir de substitut au coût d'activation de ta Scale Mail. »

« Des substit…tu veux dire que je pourrais utiliser mon Balance Breaker ? »

« Mais ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours. Ils ne peuvent pas se substituer à ta force physique. »

« Je comprends »

« Un seul sera suffisant pour toi. Donne l'autre au demi-Vampire pour bloquer ses pouvoirs. »

« Très bien ! »

« Attends ! » dit Azazel alors qu'Issei commençait à s'éloigner. « Écoute moi et garde ce que je vais te dire à l'esprit. « Pour le moment tu n'as gagné que grâce à la chance. Comme si tu es étais un humain normal dans un corps de Démon. Si tu es incapable de bien utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu finiras par en mourir. Tu es le seul point faible de ton Sacred Gear. Bien compris ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et se dirigea avec Rias sur le cercle de téléportation créé en synchronisant les pouvoirs de la jeune fille avec ceux de son frère.

« Je te confie Rias » lui dit Sirzechs.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama le jeune Démon avant de disparaître.

Le cercle se dissipa, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une pièce d'échec en forme de Tour.

Alors que tout le monde était concentré sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, personne ne vis le trou noir émerger derrière Hariel ni la main qui en sortit pour attirer le jeune Démon dans le trou avec elle.

A suivre…

* * *

J'entends déjà vos récriminations et je sens vos regards noirs le transpercer le dos là. Oui, je sais, y a du suspens. Mais c'est pour ça que vous me lisez, non ?

Je pensais pouvoir allez plus loin mais bon, ça fait quand même 26 pages…mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de ma S2 de DxD…j'espère….me tuez pas...

Surpris non ? Au sujet de Dean. En fait, l'idée m'est venue en voyant sa bio. Il est dit que son père sorcier l'a abandonné à la naissance pour le protéger parce que les Mangemorts le poursuivaient. Je le suis demandé quel genre de sorcier il était pour être ainsi spécifiquement ciblé par les Mangemorts et j'ai inventé Barclay, un Potter qui s'est retrouvé à Serpentard et que les Mangemorts ont cru avoir des inclinaisons pour leur camps.

Bon, ça fait qu'une des deux surprises que je voulais faire mais c'est pas grave. L'autre sera au début du prochain chapitre…pas tout tout tout au début mais pas loin…quoique…je verrais. Juste pour vous faire patienter, sachez que cette surprise à un rapport avec la mystérieuse main. Alors ? Appâtés ? Et si vous essayai de deviner à qui elle appartient ?

Sur ce je vous dis au revoir et à dans deux semaines !


	31. Chapitre 30 : Le Duel des Dragons

Vocabulaire :

\- Yamato Nadeshiko : nom donné à l'idéalisation de la femme japonaise parfaite.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 30 : Le Duel des Dragons /Futari no Ryuu no Kettai

.

Hariel cligna des yeux et sauta en arrière en se mettant en position de défense. Il se rappelait qu'il assistait à la réunion entre les chefs des Trois Factions et une seconde après il était dehors en face d'un inconnu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demanda -t-il. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Un ennemi du nom de Chaos Brigade a attaqué la réunion » dit l'inconnu.

Hariel ne pouvait voir son visage qui était caché sous la capuche d'un large manteau brun qui drapait ses épaules et descendait dans son dos. Il ne portait rien d'autre en haut et Hariel pouvait voir son torse ciselé de muscles légers mais bien présent. En bas, il portait un pantalon de cuir noir, de grosses bottes à lacets et autour de sa taille, plusieurs larges ceintures à renforts métalliques.

« Ils ont capturé Gasper et l'ont forcé à utiliser son Sacred Gear à un niveau supérieur. »

Hariel regarda autour de lui et remarqua que l'atmosphère autour d'eux était du rouge habituel qui se manifestait quand le demi-Vampire utilisait son pouvoir. Il remarqua également qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur du campus, dans un coin assez éloigné.

« Comment ça se fait que ni vous ni moi ne sommes touché ? »

« Ma puissance et mon habilité à manipuler le temps m'ont protégé. J'ai utilisé cette même habilité pour que tu ne sois pas figé. »

Hariel sentait qu'il mentait ou plutôt qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité.

« Qu'en est-il des autres ? Si votre puissance vous protège alors je pense que mon oncle et Grayfia ne sont pas touché de même que Michael et Azazel. »

L'inconnu hocha la tête.

« Il en est de même pour Issei et Vali à cause de leurs artefacts de Dragon ainsi que pour Yuuto, Xenovia et Irina grâce à leurs Épées Sacrées. Rias…a aussi été épargnée vu qu'elle était en contact physique direct avec Issei au moment où tout a commencé. »

Hariel plissa les yeux. Il avait entendu l'hésitation après que l'inconnu lui ait donné le nom de Rias. Il y avait aussi la façon dont il parlait d'elle et des autres, comme s'il les connaissait.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu ma tante et les autres ? »

« Pas seulement eux, je te connais toi aussi. Mais est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir ? »

Hariel déglutit. Cette question n'était pas anodine et il le sentait. Il savait que ce qui se cachait sous cette capuche était important mais aussi…dangereux.

« Je le veux » dit Hariel d'une voix étranglé.

« Ainsi soit-il » dit l'inconnu en abaissant sa capuche.

Sous la surprise, Hariel eut un mouvement de recul.

« C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas… »

0o0o0

Issei et Rias apparurent dans l'une des pièces de l'ancien bâtiment. Ils ne se tenaient plus la main mais le contact physique n'était plus nécessaire pour maintenir la jeune Démone hors du champ d'influence du pouvoir du Vampire. Cependant, au moment où ce pouvoir s'amplifierait au point de submerger le pouvoir Draconique d'Issei, elle se figerait avec lui.

« Koneko ! Gasper ! » appela Issei.

« Allons voir dans une autre pièce » dit Rias en se précipitant vers la porte.

Issei regarda les bracelets d'argent qu'il tenait toujours à la main en se rappellent les mots d'Azazel : « Tu es le point faible de ton Sacred Gear. »

 _Pas besoin de me le dire,_ pensa Issei.

Il enfila l'un des bracelets et le fit remonter jusqu'à son biceps avant de partir rejoindre Rias.

0o0o0

Juste après la disparition de sa sœur et de son Pion, Sirzechs avait ramassé la Tour qui les avait remplacés.

« Dès qu'ils auront récupéré Gasper, nous commenceront notre contre-offensive » dit-il.

Mais à ce moment-là, toutes les personnes de la salle sentirent l'énergie de téléportation alors que le cercle apparaissait au milieu d'eux.

« Ce sceau, ce serait… ? » dit Sirzechs avant même qu'ils n'aient fini de matérialiser la femme.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que la lumière orangé, la même que celle du cercle utilisé pour faire venir les Magiciens, se soit dissipé pour la reconnaître.

C'était une femme jeune, enfin en apparence, avec des cheveux châtains clairs coiffés en chignon haut recouvert d'un tissu violet maintenu par des épingles d'or et d'où s'échappait trois longues et fines tresses qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle avait des yeux bleus délavés recouverts par des lunettes rectangulaires à montures violettes et sa peau était brune.

Elle portait un bustier rose qui recouvrir à peine sa poitrine et dévoilait son nombril, le tout recouvert d'une veste violette sans manche et bordée de blanc, boutonnée seulement au cou et au niveau du ventre pour laisser de l'espace à son opulente paire de seins et avec un col large dont les pointes remontaient au niveau des oreilles. La partie basse était en pointe et masquait l'apparition d'une longue jupe blanche fendue qui révélait des bas noirs affriolants. Ses bras étaient recouverts de manchettes violettes maintenus par des bracelets dorés serpentiforme au niveau des biceps et des poignets. Le haut de la manchette était attaché au majeur, recouvrant le dos de sa main sur lequel on pouvait voir le motif d'un serpent ailé.

« Bonjour à vous, Dai Maoh Sirzechs et Serafall » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

« Son visage me dit quelque chose » dit Azazel en se frottant le menton.

« C'est l'une des descendante du Seigneur Leviathan » dit Serafall. « Katerea Leviathan. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Juste amener la destruction et le chaos » répondit-elle.

Elle fit apparaître un sceptre de bois dont l'extrémité était pourvue de deux branches ressemblant à des pinces et le leva dans les airs. Une lumière jaune orangé apparut entre les deux branches. Elle s'intensifia et explosa, détruisant la pièce et une partie du bâtiment.

0o0o0

L'explosion avait été si forte que même Issei et Rias l'avaient entendu depuis l'ancien bâtiment. Ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre ma plus proche et virent la lumière de l'incendie par-dessus les frondaisons du bois qui les séparait du bâtiment principal.

« Nii-sama ! » s'exclama Rias d'une voix inquiète.

0o0o0

Mais fort heureusement, personne n'avait été blessé. Serafall, Grayfia et les Porteurs d'Épées Sacrées avaient rassemblés ceux qui étaient figés alors que Sirzechs, Michael et Azazel avaient créés une barrière sphérique autour d'eux.

« Une barrière protectrice créée par les pouvoirs combinés des Trois Faction ? Ce que c'est laid » s'exclama Katerea en riant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, Katerea ? » demanda Sirzechs.

« Je suis tous simplement contre ce qui a été discuté lors de cette rencontre. Si Dieu, Satan et les véritables Seigneurs de sont plus parmi nous, ce monde doit être réformé. »

« Katerea ! Arrête ça ! » ordonna Serafall.

« Tu oses me donner des ordre ? » cracha Katerea. « Tu as déjà usurpé ma place de Seigneur Leviathan et tu oses te montrer aussi insouciante ? »

La sphère de protection flotta vers le sol et se désagrégea. Elle n'était plus nécessaire.

« Sirzechs-sama ! » s'exclama Yuuto. « Hariel-sama à disparu ! »

« Nani ? » s'exclama le Maoh.

« Oh ? Alors j'en ai quand même eu un » s'exclama Katerea. « Et pas n'importe lequel, ton précieux neveu, le morveux qui se croix de taille à s'assoit sur le trône de Satan. Comme c'est drôle »

« Ravi de voir que j'arrive à te faire rire Katerea » dit une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Hariel se tenait debout sur un cercle Gremory en tenant la main de l'inconnu. Le cercle se dissipa et les deux Démons flottèrent jusqu'au sol.

« Je me sens quand même un peu vexé que vous ne vous soyez rendu compte de mon absence que maintenant » grogna le jeune garçon.

« Qui est avec toi ? » demanda Sirzechs pour cacher sa gêne.

« Lui ? C'est…un ami…en quelque sorte. »

« Un autre veau amené à l'abattoir ? Peu importe » dit Katerea. « Ce n'est pas une personne de plus qui vont m'arrêter. Je vais te tuer, Serafall, et m'autoproclamer Dai Maoh Leviathan à ta place ! »

« Et dire que je pensais que tu étais au centre d'un simple coup d'état mené par des Démons » dit Azazel d'une voix ironique.

« Ton objectif serait plutôt la planète entière » remarqua Michael.

« C'est exact Michael. Un monde où Dieu, Satan et ses Seigneurs sont absent. Nous reconstruits ce monde sans loi et nous le rebâtirons de nos propre mains. »

Hariel roula des yeux. C'est fou comme les gens qui n'étaient pas content d'un système avaient tendance à faire (et à penser) comme si ses lois ne s'appliquaient pas à eux ou comme si elles n'existaient pas. Hariel était prêt à parier que pour elle, un renouveau de leur civilisation ressemblerait beaucoup à l'ancien avec elle et les trois autres Clans de scandant des Seigneurs Démons à leur tête. Katerea n'en avait rien à faire du monde des Démons, elle se sentait seulement flouée dans ses droits car elle aurait dû faire partie de la classe dirigeante et que la mort de son père le Seigneur Leviathan l'en avait écarté. Pire que cela, elle avait été jetée dans les tréfonds du Makai pour avoir pris le partie de la faction de L'Ancien Satan dans la guerre civile qui avait suivit le cessez le feu entre les Trois Grandes Factions.

Azazel laissa échapper un petit rire. Manifestement il devait penser la même chose qu'Hariel.

« Quelque chose te fait rire, Azazel ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Tu parles de nouvelles loi et de réformes ? Quelle bonne blague. C'est seulement le genre de chose que disent habituellement les méchants, juste avant de se faire tuer. »

« Tu oses te moquer de moi » dit Katerea, les dents serrées, alors qu'une aura orangée émanait de son corps.

« Sirzechs ? Michael ? Vous permettez ? » demanda Azazel en s'avançant vers Katerea.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir abandonner maintenant ? » demanda Sirzechs à la femme.

« Je comprends que tu sois un Seigneur Démon, mais tu n'es pas le plus grand. » se moquait Katerea en s'élevant dans les airs.

« Je vois » soupira Sirzechs. « Quel dommage. »

Azazel allait s'envoler pour rejoindre Katerea mais l'inconnu se plaça devant lui.

« Si tu permets Azazel, j'aimerai que ce soit à moi qu'elle porte le premier coup. »

« Oh ? » s'étonna Azazel avant de sourire. « Pourquoi pas, je suis curieux de voir ce que ça donne. »

« Et bien Azazel ? » se moqua Katerea. « Tu envoies quelqu'un d'autre se battre à ta place ? »

« Pas du tout » répondit l'inconnu d'une voix forte. « Je me suis juste proposé pour voir si tu étais digne de te battre contre le grand Azazel. »

« Impudent ! » cracha Katerea avant de rire. « Mais j'avais raison, tu es un vrai veau que l'on mène à l'abattoir »

Son aura s'amplifie et un rayon orangé traversa l'air jusqu'à l'inconnu qui me va le bras et attrapa l'énergie à main nue. Quand la lumière se dissipa, sa main était noire avec une aura rouge.

« Impossible ! » s'exclama Katerea. « Espèce de petit vermisseau ! Comment as-tu fait ? »

« C'é…c'était le Pouvoir de Destruction » balbutia Sirzechs.

Cette énergie, il la connaissait mais elle était aussi tellement différente.

« Le Pouvoir de Destruction ? Alors tu es un Baal ! Ou alors un autre de ces satané Gremory ! Non impossible, Venelana n'a pas eu d'autre fils que ce maudit Sirzechs. »

« Tu as raison, Venelana n'est pas ma mère, et pourtant nous sommes lié. »

A nouveau, l'inconnu abaissa sa capuche.

« Toi ? C'est impossible ! » s'exclama Katerea en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de son adversaire.

« Et oui, c'est moi » dit l'homme adulte dont la chevelure rouge flottait dans son dos. « Je suis Hariel James Andrammax Potter-Gremory. Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler… »

Il s'éleva dans les airs alors que sept paires d'ailes apparaissaient dans son dos.

« …Satan »

0o0o0

 _« Tu…tu es moi ? » balbutia Hariel en avançant d'un pas._

 _« C'est exact. Je suis Hariel. Le Hariel du futur et non, je ne porte pas tous le temps des pantalons dans le futur. J'ai aussi de magnifiques robes à bustier que la magie me permet de remplir à la perfection. »_

 _« Je suis si transparent que ça ? » demanda le jeune Hariel avec une moue._

 _« Non, mais je me souviens de cette discussion. Après tout, je suis toi. »_

 _« Et donc, pourquoi as-tu remonté le temps ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite amicale. »_

 _« C'est vrai. Disons que j'ai appris à mes dépens qu'utiliser le temps pour son confort personnel peut amener…certains risques. »_

 _« Tel que ? »_

 _Le Hariel plus âgé rit._

 _« Ne pense pas me soutirer des informations, j'ai déjà essayé et j'ai échoué. »_

 _Hariel, le plus jeune, fronça les sourcils puis rit._

 _« Il y a de quoi s'embrouiller, non ? » dit-il._

 _« C'est vrai » dit Hariel, le plus âgé, avec un sourire. « Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, si je suis venu, c'est pour te remettre sur la voie. »_

 _« La voie ? Quelle voie ? »_

 _« Celle qui m'a amené à m'asseoir sur le trône de Satan. »_

 _Le jeune Hariel écarquilla les yeux en voyant les sept paires d'ailes apparaître dans le dos de son lui plus âgé. Aucun des Démons les plus puissants ou mêmes des Anges ou des Anges Déchus n'avaient pu manifester plus de six paires d'ailes et on en avait plus vu sept depuis que le Satan Originelle et Dieu s'était trouvés sur le champ de bataille de la guerre entre les Trois Factions._

 _« Alors je…je vais être…Satan ? »_

 _« Peut-être » dit le plus âgé. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es moi, pas encore du moins. »_

 _« Mais si tu es là et que tu es Satan, ça veut dire que je vais le devenir, non ? Ou alors… »_

 _« Exact. J'ai beau être une certitude dans le temps qui est le mien, je ne reste ici qu'une potentialité et malgré le fait qu'un événement ou un être potentiel à énormément de pouvoir, rien ne dit que j'existerai. Ça ne tient qu'à toi. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi es-tu ici alors si tu es incapable de me servir des certitudes ? »_

 _Il avait les yeux aux bords des larmes. Il se sentait vraiment perdu._

 _« Oh, Hariel » dit le plus âgé en le prenant dans ses bras. « Bien sûr que je t'offre un certitude. Je me souviens comment c'était d'être toi. Mes peurs, mes doutes. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ton pouvoir. Il fait partie de toi comme le sont des yeux, tes cheveux, tes ailes et ton effronterie. Tu arriveras à le maîtriser Hariel. »_

 _« Mais il est si…si grand ! Si immense ! »_

 _« Mais tu trouveras des personnes avec qui le partager et qui te permettrons de mieux l'équilibrer. »_

 _« Tu veux dire, ma Suite ? »_

 _« C'est exact. »_

 _Une grande explosion se fit alors entendre._

 _« Oh ? » dit le vieux Hariel en levant la tête. « Il va falloir y aller, tu viens ? »_

 _Il tendit la main à son alter ego plus jeune en souriant. Celui-ci la regarda puis plongea ses yeux dans les yeux aussi verts que les siens de son vis-à-vis._

 _« Je sais que si je te pose une question pour avoir des précisions sur mon avenir je n'aurai pas de réponse. Mais peux-tu me dire… »_

 _« Oui » dit la version plus âgée de lui-même en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je suis très heureux. »_

 _Le grand sourire sincère du plus âgé fit sourire Hariel à son tour. Il prit la main que l'autre Hariel lui tendait et tous deux disparurent en direction du champ de bataille._

0o0o0

« C'est…c'est impossible ! » s'exclama Katerea, effrayée. « Nul ne s'est assis sur le trône de Satan depuis… »

« Mais rien ne dit que personne ne le fera dans l'avenir » dit le jeune Hariel.

« C'est exact » dit l'autre en souriant. « Alors, voyons que je récapitule. J'ai sauvé mon moi passé, je l'ai réconforté, j'ai montré à la vieille Katerea que son pouvoir était du pipi de chat a côté des miens… »

À chaque point de son énumération, il levait un doigt. Les yeux en l'air, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il tentait de se souvenir.

« …donc il me reste…ah oui ! » dit-il avec un sourire. « Une autre Démonstration de force. »

Il leva son doigt devant lui et concentra son pouvoir. Une petite sphère apparut au bout et se mit à pulser. Hariel retint son souffle. Il y avait plus de pouvoir dans cette petite sphère que sa tante et Akeno réunit ne pouvait rassembler tout au long d'un combat même boostées par les pouvoir de Dragon d'Issei.

Satan bougea son doigt et produisit un long lasso d'énergie noir et rouge qui forma un grand cercle qui se mit à grandir en se dirigeant vers les Magiciens qui l'évitèrent. Le Hariel du futur sourit.

« _Satan Infinite Rift_ » dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Le cercle explosa et déchira le ciel formant un immense trou noir dans le ciel. Les Magiciens proches se firent aspirer par la grande masse noir vibrante d'énergie et au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y avait presque plus un seul magicien autour d'eux.

« D'habitude je le fais plus grand mais je ne voulais pas détruire l'école » dit Hariel avec un sourire.

Tous ceux qui le connaissaient maintenant avaient déjà vu ce sourire, celui du chat qui joue avec une souris mais sur ce visage adulte, il était encore plus effrayant.

« Je crois que j'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire. Je te repasse la main Azazel » dit le Hariel plus âgé en se tournant vers le Déchu.

« Dommage. Je t'aurais volontiers laissé ce combat rien que pour voir ta puissance. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Az', tu auras de nombreuses occasions d'apprécier mon pouvoir dans l'avenir. »

« Intéressant » répondit le Seigneur de Grigori avec un sourire avide.

Hariel sourit à son tour et se tourna vers sa version plus jeune pour l'embrasser sur la tête et lui murmurer des encouragements.

Il se tourna enfin vers son oncle et se plaça devant lui.

« J'ai tellement de questions » dit Sirzechs.

« Je sais » dit le grand Hariel.

Soudain, il le prit par le col et le tira vers lui. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, il s'arrêta et sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à Grayfia.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais pertinemment que Satan ou pas, neveu ou pas, tu m'écharperais pour toucher à ton précieux Sirzechs. »

« Sa… » répondit sa tante avec une expression neutre.

Le sourire d'Hariel s'agrandit et il tira de nouveau son oncle vers lui mais leva la tête et lui embrassa le front.

« Et voilà, c'est tout » dit-il avec un petit rire enjoué. « Tu diras bonjour à Rias-onee-sama de ma part. »

Il fit un mouvement dans les aires et l'espace devant lui sembla se déchirer.

« Il me faut partir à présent. »

« Tu vas me manquer » dit le jeune Hariel.

« C'est un peu narcissique » dit le plus grand.

« Mais tellement nous »

Les deux se mirent à rire et le grand Hariel commença à s'avancer vers le portail.

« Oh ma pauvre Katerea » reprit-il en s'adressant à la Démone dont le visage était décomposé. « Je sais que tu as peur de moi et de ce que signifie ma présence ici, mais rassure-toi, si tu tues le jeune moi, je n'existerai pas...bien sûr pour cela il faudra d'abord que tu battes Azazel et ça, c'est impossible. »

Il éclata de rire et disparut dans la fissure. Celle-ci se mit à onduler et se referma enfin.

« Et bien je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre là où en était » dit Azazel.

Il ouvrit ses ailes et s'éleva dans mes aires en même temps que son corps était baigné d'une aura jaune sombre. De leur côté, Sirzechs et Michael remirent en place la barrière qui devait protéger ceux qui étaient figés de la destruction que pouvait engendrer un tel duel.

« En tant que fille de Leviathan, l'un des anciens Seigneurs Démon, toi, Katerea, progéniture du monstre de l'Apocalypse. J'estime que tu es digne de m'affronter » dit le Déchu sur un ton grandiloquent. « Et si jamais tu arrives à gagner, tu pourras tuer le futur Satan. »

« J'apprécierais que tu ne mette pas la vie de mon neveu dans la balance » soupira Sirzechs.

« Laissez, Oji-sama. Si mon futur moi dit qu'Azazel-sama peut gagner, alors il va gagner » intervint Hariel, remonté à bloc.

Azazel éclata de rire alors que Sirzechs soupirait.

« Tu as entendu Katerea. Le futur Satan a donné sa bénédiction à notre épique combat. Peut-être devrais-je mettre une tenue plus approprié à l'Armageddon. »

« Tu n'es _que_ le gouverneur des Anges Déchus » dit Katerea qui avait repris confiance en elle et dont l'aura était revenu.

Chacun des deux augmenta son pouvoir au point que l'éclat de leur aura se transforme en énergie pure qui balaya certains des Magiciens restants et qui n'avait pas pris la précaution de se mettre à l'abri.

0o0o0

« Allons-y, Issei » dit Rias alors que tous les deux avaient un temps regardé le combat entre Katerea et Azazel.

Rias avait été à nouveau attiré par ce qui se passait au dehors par le déchaînement d'une énergie à la fois familière et inconnue qui avait décimé une grande partie des Magiciens. Ils avaient alors vu le Déchu commencer à se battre avec la Démone. Alors que celle-ci ne faisait qu'attaquer en envoyant des vagues de magies qui ressemblaient au Pouvoir de Destruction, Azazel, lui, ne faisait qu'éviter nonchalamment les décharges, se protégeant de temps en temps.

« Mais Buchou ! Les autres… » commença à protester Issei.

« Avant de commencer à s'inquiéter pour eux, nous devons finir ce que nous avons commencés » dit-elle. « Issei, je veux que tu te transforme en Reine. »

« À tes ordres »

Bien évidemment, les Magiciens n'avaient pas bougés de l'endroit où ils avaient capturés leurs proies. Voulant ajouter à l'effet de surprise, les deux Démons ne prirent pas la peine de passer par la porte et firent sauter un mur. Profitant de la fumée, ils rentrèrent et Issei assomma un ou deux adversaires au passage.

« Des Démons ? »

« Impossible qu'ils aient pu arriver jusqu'ici ! Leurs cercles magiques étaient désactivés ! » s'exclamèrent quelques-uns des Magiciens.

Gasper et Koneko étaient attachés au mur sur des figures magiques différentes les unes des autres. Celle de Koneko devait restreindre ses pouvoirs alors que celles de Gasper devait les augmenter et permettre de les contrôler. Les vêtements de la jeune fille, qui se trouvait tête en bas, étaient déchirés, preuve du combat intense qu'elle avait mené contre les Magiciens. Elle demeurait cependant calme alors que le Vampire, lui, pleurait.

« Gasper ! Koneko ! » s'exclama Rias avec soulagement.

« Rias-buchou…Issei-senpai… » gémit Gasper, ses yeux devenus rouges brillant et sa pupille jaune lumineux à cause de l'utilisation de son pouvoir.

0o0o0

Au dehors, le bouclier maintenu par Sirzechs et Michael commençait à faiblir. Malgré leur puissance, maintenir une telle structure magique pendant autant de temps pouvait être plus fatiguant que d'attaquer pendant des heures. Surtout qu'il y avait autour d'eux des dizaines de Magiciens qui les attaquaient sans relâche. Par endroit, leurs rayons magiques parvenaient à traverser le bouclier.

A l'intérieur, Grayfia tentait d'analyser la porte utilisée par les Magicien pour venir et qui bloquait leur propre magie de transport mais il fallait absolument que la barrière tienne jusque-là. L'avenir de leurs jeunes prisonniers du temps en dépendait.

« Nous allons parer les attaques de l'ennemi » dit Yuuto.

« Vous trois ? » demanda Serafall.

« Évidemment » dit Irina. « Je suis venu en tant que garde de Michael-sama, après tout. »

« Ne pas avoir Excalibur ne va pas m'empêcher de vous aider » dit Hariel. « Heureusement que le sort que mon futur moi le Satan m'a jeté pour contrer le pouvoir de Gasper fonctionne encore. »

« Espérons qu'Azazel s'en sorte également de son côté. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Michael-sama » dit Xenovia. « Nous aurons bientôt de l'aide. »

« Buchou et Issei reviendront rapidement avec Koneko et Gasper.

Et dans un seul mouvement, les trois épéistes se jetèrent dans la mêlée alors que, derrière eux, Hariel les couvrait en utilisant sa magie.

0o0o0

« Désolé Buchou » dit Koneko de sa voix neutre.

« Ce n'est pas grave » répondit Rias. « Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous alliez bien.

L'un des Magiciens tira un couteau de sa robe et le pointa sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais pas quelle ruse tu as utilisée mais si tu bouges un seul muscle... »

« Je vous en prie » supplia Gasper. « Buchou, je vous en prie, tuez-moi »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama Issei.

« Je devrais être mort ! Je suis lâche, inutile et avec ce pouvoir je n'ai fait que vous causer des ennuis ! ».

« Cesse tes bêtises ! » s'exclama Rias. « Quand je t'ai choisis pour me rejoindre, je te l'ai dit. J'ai dit que je t'aiderai, que tu faisais partie de mon Clan, de ma famille. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai et jamais quiconque faisant partie du Clan Gremory ne le ferait non plus. »

0o0o0

Dans le ciel, le duel à mort entre le Seigneur de Déchu et L'Héritière du monstre de l'Apocalypse se faisaient face sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient encore pris aucun dégâts. Mais Katerea semblait déjà excédée par la nonchalance de son adversaire et voulait en finir.

« Es-tu prêt Azazel ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la main et fit apparaître un sceau magique duquel émergea de fins tentacules noirs et orangés semblables à des serpents qui se mirent à ramper sur son corps. Une vague violette parcouru sa peu et la colora quelques instants avant de se résorber. Quoiqu'elle ait fait, il était évident que ça avait augmenté sa puissance ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu d'Azazel.

A nouveau, Katerea attaqua avec un rayon d'énergie noir luisant d'orangé mais cette fois bien plus gros et puissant que ses précédents.

« Avant ça, éclaircissont quelques points, veux-tu ? » dit une voix dans son dos.

Ayant reconnu la voix de son adversaire, la Démone sera les dents et balança son poignet chargé de magie derrière elle. Cependant, Azazel la bloquait avec le dos de sa main tout en continuant à sourire.

« Cette aura intense, elle ne peut pas simplement venir de l'héritage du sang d'un Seigneur Démon, n'est-ce pas » analysant le Déchu. « Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre puisque vous allez tous mourir d'ici peu ! » cria Katerea alors que son aura explosait, créant une colonne noire dans le ciel.

0o0o0

Pour éviter tout mouvement brusque de la part des Démons, un autre Magiciens, une femme cette fois, avait aussi pointé un couteau sur la gorge de Gasper.

« Quel mièvrerie » cracha-t-elle. « Cette…chose, ce danger devrait être confiné quelque part et utilisé comme simple outil. »

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je suis quelqu'un qui prend grand soin des membres de mon Clan » répondit Rias.

Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage mais sa voix était tendus preuve de la grande colère qui couvait en elle.

« Tu ne manques pas d'air ! » cracha la Magicienne. « J'ai horreur quand vous, les Démons, essayez de paraître plus gentils ! »

De l'œil sur son capuchon sortit un rayon orangé qui se dirigea sur Rias avant d'exploser. Quand la fumée se dissipa, la Démone était indemne et le bras d'acier rouge de son serviteur était juste devant son visage. Rias sourit à son serviteur qui retira sa main, permettant à celle-ci de faire un pas.

« Gasper ! » déclara-t-elle sous les yeux de son serviteur Vampire. « Je _veux_ que tu me cause des ennuis. Beaucoup d'ennuis. S'il le faut, je te grondai un nombre incalculable de fois et je te consolerai après. Je ne te laisserai _jamais_ tomber. »

« Buchou » gémit le Vampire qui commençait à se reprendre. « Je…je suis… ».

« Gasper ! » s'exclama Issei, électrisé par le discours de sa présidente car il savait qu'elle parlait de lui aussi. « Ne fuis pas ! Ne pleure pas ! N'ai pas peur ! Nous sommes tous tes amis ! Que ce soit moi ou Buchou ou encore Hariel, Akeno, Asia, Yuuto et même Xenovia ! On sera tous là pour toi ! On ne t'abandonnera jamais ! »

[ _BOOST !_ ] S'exclama son Sacred Gear en réponse à son enthousiasme.

« Ascalon ! » invoquant alors le jeune Démon en faisant surgir l'Épée Sacrée.

[ _FUSION !_ ]

« Alors tu tentes de résister ? » dit un autre Magicien. « Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Issei sourit et posa le tranchant de la lame sur sa main libre.

« Issei ? Que fais… » s'exclama Rias alors qu'elle voyait son serviteur s'ouvrir la paume.

« Mais tu sais quoi Gasper ? Rien ne se passera si tu ne commences pas à te bouger ! »

Il leva le bras et le balança en avant. Sous l'effet de l'accélération, son sang glissa le long de la lame jusqu'à la pointe et quelques gouttes s'en échappèrent, maculant le visage de Gasper.

« Tu es un membre du Clan Gremory, non ? Montre-nous quel homme tu es ! »

Le cœur battant, Gasper se décida en une fraction de seconde. Il sortit sa langue et lécha la goutte la plus proche de sa bouche.

Cela suffit. Le pouvoir du sang de Dragon se diffusa dans son corps comme un raz-de-marée et les motifs de ses yeux s'inversèrent. Son œil prit une teinte rubis étincelant bordé d'un cercle jaune lumineux autour de l'iris.

Il y eut une lumière et soudain, Koneko se retrouva debout à côté de Rias.

« Il a disparu ! » s'exclama la Magicienne.

« Non, il a arrêté le temps » répondit une autre en regardant les figures magiques se dissiper.

« Mais on contrôlait son Sacred Gear il y a quelques instants ! »

Soudain, une nuée de chauve-souris descendit du plafond et se mit à attaquer les Magiciens qui criaient.

« Il s'est transformé ? »

« Imposs… »

Mais la Magicienne s'étrangla alors que des mains d'ombres serpentait autour d'elle et des autres, les étranglant ou griffon leurs vêtements.

« Ne paniquez pas ! » s'exclama un autre Magicien en utilisant son pouvoir pour lancer des rayons contre les ombres.

Mais c'était inutile. Les ombres continuaient à serpenter, immobilisant totalement les utilisateurs de magie.

« Débarrassez-vous de ces chauves-souris ! Elles vont vous sucer le sang ! »

« Ah ! Elles aspirent aussi notre énergie ! »

L'un des Magicien qui avait été épargné par les mains d'ombre tenta de s'enfuir mais Koneko veillait et se précipita sur lui pour l'assommer d'un coup de pied.

« Et ce que c'est… » commença Issei.

« Une de ses capacités spéciales. Très peu de Vampire la possède. »

« Juste l'une d'entre elle ? » demanda Issei qui voyait déjà son Kohai le dépasser.

« Avoir goûté à ton sang lui a permis de libérer cette capacité. Comment as-tu eu l'idée de le lui faire boire ? »

« En fait c'est… » dit Issei en pensant au Seigneur des Déchus.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. L'un des Magiciens qui se trouvait derrière eux s'était relevé et se préparait à tirer. Prévenu par Koneko, Issei se plaça devant rias mais le rayon se figea avant même de l'atteindre.

« Il n'a donc aucune limite ? » jura le Magicien.

« C'est inutile » dit alors la voix de Gasper en provenance d'une nuée de chauve-souris plus compacts. « Je peux voir le moindre de vos mouvement à n'importe quel moment et où que vous soyez. »

Mais bien sûr, pensa Rias. Gasper était capable de figer tout ce qui était dans son champ de vision. Hors les chauves-souris étaient une part de lui-même et il voyait par leurs yeux et donc pouvait figer ce qu'il voyait à travers eux. Bientôt, grâce à cela, tous les Magiciens furent figés.

« À toi de finir, Issei-senpai ! »

« OK ! » s'exclama Issei avant d'apposer un marqueur sur tous les Magiciens femmes présentes. « _Dress Break !_ »

Il y eu un bruit de déchirement et les Magiciennes se retrouvèrent intégralement nues.

« Wouah ! Ce sont les plus beaux corps nus que j'ai jamais vu » s'exclama le Démon sous le regard dépréciateur des deux jeunes filles présentes. « Gasper ! Toi et moi nous deviendrons invincibles si nous formions une équipe ! »

Issei allait se jeter sur ses proies comme un affamé mais le poing de Koneko faillit lui fendre le crâne et il abandonna. A la place, il sortit le second bracelet d'argent que lui avait donné Azazel de sa poche et l'enfila à Gasper.

« Avec ça, ton pouvoir sera sous contrôle » lui dit-il.

« D'accord ! »

« Bien » dit Rias. « Maintenant que vous êtes prêt, Allons-y ! »

En arrivant dans la cours, ils virent Xenovia, Yuuto et Irina se battre contre les ordres de magiciens. Voyant que leur premier Cavalier allait se faire attaquer par derrière, Issei attaqua immédiatement.

« _Dragon Shot !_ » s'écria-t-il.

Yuuto se releva et vit Issei revenir avec Rias et Koneko qui portait Gasper sur son dos.

« Vous allez bien ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« On dirait que nous avons manqué beaucoup de choses » dit Rias après que son frère lui ait fait un résumé des événements. « Puis-je te demander de veiller sur Gasper, Onii-sama ? »

« Bien sûr »

Le Vampire regarda sa maîtresse s'en aller avec le cœur lourd. Certes, grâce au bracelet, il ne risquait plus de devenir un danger, mais il ne leur était pas utiliser pour autant. C'est en voyant sa maîtresse et ses amis se battre qu'il prit une résolution. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il voulait…aider.

« Je…moi aussi je… » se mit il a balbutie avant de crier à plein poumons. « Rias Buchou ! Issei-senpai ! Je…veux être un homme fort, comme toi Senpai et je veux être à la hauteur de vos attentes, Buchou ! »

Il releva sa manche et la posa sur le bracelet.

« C'est pourquoi je me battrais avec vous ! Pour vous ! »

« Non Gasper ! Ne fais pas ça ! » s'écria Rias.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune Vampire avait déjà enlevé le bracelet.

« Onii-sama ! Arrête Gasper ! »

Mais Sirzechs ne pouvait pas bouger du bouclier où il s'effondrerait.

« Moi…moi aussi, je suis un homme ! »

Et Gasper déchaîna à nouveau son pouvoir.

Mais cette fois, personne ne fut figé. Comme s'ils sortaient d'un rêve, Akeno, Asia et tous les autres qui avaient été sous l'emprise du demi-Vampire se remirent à bouger et l'atmosphère dans lequel il se trouvait retrouva ses couleurs naturelles. Mais ce n'était pas tout car le retour à la normal fragilisa l'immense sceau d'où sortaient les Magiciens qui se brisa et disparut.

« Tu as réussi ! » s'exclama Issei. « Gasper, t'es le meilleur ! »

Le Vampire sourit mais se mit à chanceler. Il commença à tomber mais Asia le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce serait un peu long à expliquer » dit Hariel. « Mais maintenant que le portail n'est plus là, j'ai un moyen de nous débarrasser d'un maximum de Magiciens.

Il leva les mains en l'air et commença à faire apparaître une boule d'électricité violette qui vibrait d'énergie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grossissait, elle montait dans le ciel.

« _Corona_ … » incanta Hariel en écartant les mains ce qui eut pour effet de transformer la sphère en un cercle qui s'étendit rapidement dans le ciel.

Hariel sourit puis claqua des doigts.

« … _Discharge !_ »

Aussitôt, le cercle de foudre explosa et de petits éclairs se mirent à pleuvoir dans toutes les directions. Certains Magiciens furent frappés par la foudre mais la plupart l'évitèrent.

« Joli sort ! Mais tu es loin de valoir le futur toi » cria un Magicien.

« Je ne l'imite pas vraiment je ne fais que m'en inspirer. Par contre vous, vous devriez réviser vos sciences » répondit Hariel avec son sourit supérieur. « _Emerald Blaze !_ »

Le feu avait beau être petit, l'explosion, elle, fut énorme. Elle pulvérisa quasiment tous les Magiciens, épargnant Hariel, bien sûr, et tous ses coéquipiers qui ne ressentirent même pas la chaleur du feu bien qu'ils durent se retenir pour que le souffle ne les fasse pas voler plus loin.

« Bien ! » s'écria Rias en ouvrant ses ailes. « Prête-moi main forte maintenant, en va se débarrasser de ceux qui restes ! »

Elle créa un immense cercle magique qu'elle lança au-dessus des adversaires alors qu'Akeno, qui avait revêtu sa tenue de Miko, envoya de la foudre qui se mit à toucher les Magiciens tout en rebondissant contre les cercles de son amie pour empêcher les autres de fuir.

Pendant ce temps, Sona et Tsubaki n'étaient pas en reste et alors que la Présidente du Conseil des Élèves couvrait les arrières de sa Reine avec un bouclier, celle-ci attaquait les Magiciens avec un guandao.

0o0o0

Dans le ciel, le combat entre Azazel et Katerea continuait de plus belle.

« Bien » dit le Déchu en fouillant dans son manteau. « Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on arrête ce petit jeu.

Il sortit alors une étrange dague à la lame conique et en or tout comme le manche qui était décoré d'une sphère violette sur son pommeau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Katerea.

« Mon passe-temps. Il est bien plus intéressant que la guerre » dit-il en levant l'objet au-dessus de sa tête.

La pierre violette au sommet se mit alors à briller.

« Je te présente Downfall Dragon Spear, un Sacred Gear Artificiel de ma création ! »

L'objet se mit à briller et des étincelles d'or se mirent à en jaillir.

« _Balance Break_! »

Les étincelles d'or se mirent alors à recouvrir tout son corps et à former une sphère lumineuse. L'énergie Draconique était si forte à ce moment-là qu'Issei le ressentit alors qu'il se trouvait à plus d'une centaine de mètres en bas.

Quand la lumière se dissipa, Azazel était revêtu d'une armure noire et dorée munie de pierres violettes brillantes aux bras, aux poignets, aux hanches et sur le torse. De larges plaques d'armures faisaient ressortir ses épaules et son casque était cornu. Ses ailes se déployant encore dans son dos mais disparurent rapidement et il tenait à la main une immense lance de lumière munie de deux lames en formes de pinces à son extrémité.

« Armure du Dragon Déchu, Downfall Dragon Another Armor. »

« Une armure de Dragon » balbutia Issei qui regardait le spectacle de là où il était. « Ce serait…un Balance Breaker ? »

Azazel leva le bras et fit un signe à Katerea.

« Allez amène-toi ! »

« Ne me sous-estime pas ! » s'écria Katerea folle de rage en fonçant sur lui, les serpents d'énergie sifflant autour d'elle.

Azazel brandit sa lance et, d'un seul coup, fendit le pouvoir de Katerea, déchira ses vêtements et défit sa coiffure.

« Il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans le nouveau monde ! » cria la femme.

Elle lança ses poings dans sa direction et ses bras se mirent à s'allonger et à serpenter dans les aires puis ses mains semblèrent gonfler et explosèrent en une dizaine de petits bras qui saisirent le gantelet gauche d'Azazel.

« Si je peux vaincre au moins un des pivots de l'une des Trois Factions, alors j'y laisserai volontiers la vie » vociféra-t-elle alors que des glyphes violets apparaissaient sur son visage.

« Un sort d'autodestruction ? » se demanda Azazel.

Il voulut dégager son bras mais les dizaines de petites mains avaient comme fondus et s'étaient incrustés dans le métal de son armure.

« Désolé, mais je préférerais ne pas être impliqué là-dedans » ajouta-t-il.

Il brandit sa lance et s'en servit pour se couper le bras. Katerea cria comme ses membres revenaient à elle mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge quand la lance d'Azazel lui perfora le crâne.

« Tu n'es rien » dit le Déchu avec morgue alors que la Démone se dissolvait dans les aires. « Mon bras est la seule chose que je donnerai en échange de ta vie. »

Dans un flash, son armure disparut et Azazel invoqua un cercle magique pour cautériser sa plaie et empêcher le sang de couler de ce qui restait de son bras. Il l'avait coupé presque jusqu'à l'épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit une sphère violette flotter jusqu'à lui. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de Downfall Dragon Spear.

« On dirait que ça peut encore être perfectionné » dit Azazel en embrassant la sphère. « Tu vas devoir jouer avec moi encore un peu, Roi Dragon Fafnir. »

Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper le moins du mode qu'il ait un bras en moins.

0o0o0

« Il a sacrifié son bras ? Ce type est dingue ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Pour l'instant, nous devons nous débarrasser des ennemis ici » dit Rias en posant une main sur son épaule.

Issei hocha la tête et se jeta à nouveau dans la mêlée.

Il était beaucoup de Magiciens. Hariel aurait bien à nouveau utilisé sa combinaison de foudre et de feu mais, bien que le feu d' _Emerald Blaze_ ne pouvait blesser ou tuer que ceux qu'il désirait, cette technique convenait mieux à un combat à un contre un vue que les explosions avaient tendance à gêner le combat de groupe. C'était aussi dangereux car la fumée dissimulait les adversaires qui avaient survécu, les rendant vulnérable à une attaque. Sans parler du souffle. Non, vraiment, pas une bonne idée.

Il se contentait à la place de pulvériser ses adversaires avec le Pouvoir de Destruction comme le faisait sa tante. Akeno bien sûr, utilisait la foudre et les épéistes, leurs Épées. Issei, lui, alternait entre des coups de poings et Ascalon dont la lame semblait avoir la capacité de grandir à l'infinie.

Soudain, quelque chose explosa juste derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… » demanda-t-il en regardant le cratère qui venait de s'ouvrir juste devant lui.

« On dirait que j'ai perdu mon atout » dit Azazel en sortant du trou avec une seule main. « Hein, Vali ? »

« Désolé Azazel » dit le Dragon blanc qui se trouvait juste à l'endroit où était auparavant l'Ange Déchu. « Comme ça, c'est plus amusant. »

« Vali ! » lui cria Issei. « Alors tu étais un traître. »

Azazel, lui, se releva et s'épousseta. Il ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé par l'apparente trahison de l'enfant qu'il avait élevé.

« Il y a quand même une chose que j'aimerai savoir Vali » dit-il en s'envolant pour se mettre à son niveau. « Mon vice-commandant, Shemazai, découvert l'existence d'une organisation qui rassemble les éléments dangereux de chacune de Trois Factions… »

« Chaos Brigade » dit Hariel qui avait aussi déployé ses ailes et s'était placé à la même hauteur qu'Azazel.

« Oh ? Tu connais ? » lui demanda le Déchu.

« Mon futur moi y a fait allusion quand il a parlé de nos assaillants » répondit le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules. « Je n'étais pas au courent au sujet de rassembler des éléments dangereux.

« Il faudrait quelqu'un de très puissant pour les contrôler » remarqua Sirzechs.

« Oui » reprit Azazel. « Le Dragon Ouroboros, Ophis ! »

Hariel sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Parmi la hiérarchie des Dragons, Ophis était un Dragon Divin, l'un des plus haut, si ce n'est le titre le plus haut de la hiérarchie Draconique. Elle se trouvait juste au-dessus des Dragons Célestes, Ddraig et Albion, mais était bien plus puissante. On disait son pouvoir tellement infini que même Dieu la craignait.

« Je le suis rallié à elle, c'est vrai » approuva Vali. « Cependant, la domination du monde ne nous intéresse ni elle ni moi. Des gens comme Katerea nous ont rejoint marche qu'ils voulaient utiliser notre pouvoir. »

« Tous s'explique » dit Azazel. « Et moi qui pensais que tu étais de mèche avec Katerea. Après tout, on t'as aussi volé ton héritage »

« Son héritage ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'exclamèrent Serafall et Sirzechs.

« Mon nom est Vali Lucifer. Le sang du précédent Seigneur coule dans mes veines. Je suis né de l'union du petit-fils du précédent Seigneur et d'une mère humaine. Je suis un demi-Demon. »

Comme moi donc, pas Hariel. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il remerciait sa bonne étoile d'être née Gremory. Combien de Démon avait-il déjà rencontré qui le méprisait pour son ascendance humaine ? Il ne comptait plus. Fort heureusement, le Clan Gremory était connu pour aimer tous ces membres qu'ils soient hybrides, comme lui, sans pouvoir ou Démon réincarné quel que soit son rang.

« Moitié humain ? Je comprends mieux alors » dit Sirzechs.

« Oui. C'est parce qu'il est à moitié humain qu'il est devenu l'hôte du Dragon Fuyant » dit Azazel avec un rictus. « Ton existante même ressemble à une mauvaise blague »

« Le mot « miracle » pourrait bien avoir été créé pour me définir » dit l'hybride alors que quatre après d'ailes apparaissaient dans son dos.

« Désolé » l'interrompre Hariel. « Celui-là, je me le garde. Après tout comment qualifierais-tu le fils d'un Magicien et d'une Démone réincarné en humaine et ayant suffisamment de pouvoir pour devenir Satan en personne ? »

« Un jour nous devrons nous battre pour ce titre » dit Vali.

« Sans doute. »

« Quel spectacle ce sera » plaisanta Azazel. « Un combat entre Satan et ce qui es sans doute le plus puissant Dragon qui soit, qui ait été et qui ne sera sans doute jamais. »

« Le plus…puissant… » balbutia Issei.

« Hyoudou Issei ! » s'exclama alors Vali. « Ne penses-tu pas que le destin est cruel ? J'ai reçu le pouvoir du Dragon malgré mon sang Démoniaque et je suis devenu l'être le plus puissant à ce jour alors que toi, tu n'es qu'un simple humain. Avant de devenir un Démon tu étais un lycéen ordinaire. Autrement dit, sans Boosted Gear, tu n'es rien. »

Issei serra les dents.

« C'est tellement pathétique que j'ai envie d'en rire » reprit Vali. « Nous avons beau posséder des Sacred Gear rivaux, le gouffre entre nos deux puissance est aussi grand que celui entre la terre et le ciel voire même plus. »

« Et alors ? » cracha Issei.

« J'ai une idée ! Et si pour te motiver à devenir plus fort je tuais te parents ? Tu deviendrais un magnifique vengeur. Si une personne aussi importante que moi venait à tuer tes parents, tu serais capable de te vouer à un destin plus censé, n'est-ce pas ? Comme par exemple tenter de me détruire. »

Hariel pouvait sentir la colère monter en Issei et il le comprenait. Il sentait aussi monter en lui cette colère sourde que ressentent les gens quand on menace leurs parents. Sauf que lui, il la ressentait pour Issei. Aucun enfant ne devrait perdre ses parents. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer et il voudrait faire tout pour l'empêcher.

Mais ce sont les paroles qui suivirent qui achevèrent de le mettre en rage.

« Cela rendra également la vie de tes parents plus dramatique plutôt que de vieillir et de mourir d'une mort ennuyeuse. »

« Ta gueule ! »

Hariel leva la main et une colonne d'énergie noire et rouge en sortit. Vali ne prit même pas la peine d'éviter et le dévia d'une main. Mais le jeune Démon s'était déjà envolé et se précipitait sur lui.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Rias. « Ne fais pas ça »

Mais Hariel n'écoutait plus. Il envoya des boules de foudre sur Vali et les fit exploser avant d'y mettre le feu. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Hariel était seul, Vali avait disparu. Il n'eut pas le temps de le chercher qu'il fut fauché par un éclair bleuté qui le projeta au sol. Le Dragon Blanc avait à nouveau utilisé sa vitesse lumière pour le surprendre.

« Reste en dehors de ça, petit Démon » dit-il. « Je ne voudrais pas blesser quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir un adversaire aussi intéressant dans le futur. »

« Rester en dehors de ça ? Jamais ! » cria Hariel en se projetant dans les airs avant de commencer à échanger des coups au corps à corps avec Vali. « La façon dont tu parles des parents, laisse-moi deviner, tu n'en a jamais eu ! »

Ses paroles semblèrent faire mouche car le Dragon Blanc eut un mouvement d'hésitation dont Hariel profita pour lui envoyer une décharge de Pouvoir de Destruction à bout portant.

« Non, ce n'est pas que tu en a jamais eu, tu ne serais pas comme ça. C'est juste qu'ils te détestaient ! Ils ont fait quoi ? Ils t'ont abandonné ? Ils t'ont battu ? Il… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus qu'à nouveau il fut projeté au sol. Mais cette fois, Vali était sur lui et le frappait de toute ses forces alors qu'Hariel tentait tan bien que mal de générer un bouclier pour se protéger.

« Vali ! » cria alors une voix.

Le Dragon Blanc se releva et s'envola à nouveau pour éviter le point d'Issei qui se mit devant Hariel alors qu'Asia commençait à le soigner.

« C'est entre toi et moi Vali ! »

« Issei ! » s'exclama Rias.

« Je vais le buter, cet enfoiré. »

« Issei ! Non ! »

« Je comprends ce que ressent Hariel. » dit Issei d'une voix rauque. « Il n'a pas pu sauver ses parents parce qu'il était trop jeune et il s'en veut. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Pourquoi mon père et ma mère devraient mourir juste pour satisfaire tes envies, Vali ? »

À ce moment-là, son bracelet se mit à briller et l'énergie qu'il dégageait augmenta.

[ _DRAGON GALLOIS ! OVERBOOSTER !_ ]

Un tourbillon de flamme et d'énergie se mit alors à tourbillonner autour d'Issei jusqu'à le recouvrir complètement pour former une colonne de feu qui se dissipa rapidement pour révéler la Scale Mail couleur rubis du Dragon-Empereur Écarlate.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! » s'écria Issei.

« Regarde ça Albion, les pouvoirs de Hyoudou Issei viennent de croître considérablement » dit Vali.

« _Les Sacred Gear se nourrissent des émotions de leurs hôtes_ » répondit le Dragon. « _Pour l'instant il se nourrit de la rage qu'il ressent à cause de toi._ _C'est l'une des choses qui permet d'augmenter les pouvoirs d'un Dragon_. »

« En ce sens, il est plus compatible avec un Dragon que moi » dit Vali en regardant son adversaire dont l'armure émettait des vagues d'énergie rouge.

« Mais merde ! Ça suffit avec toutes tes conneries ! » s'exclama Issei en sautant si haut qu'il se trouva immédiatement à la hauteur d'un Dragon Blanc. « Ascalon ! »

[ _BLADE !_ ]

Répondant à son appel, l'Épée émergea de son armure et il se précipita sur Vali qui avait déjà esquivé. Sans retomber grâce à l'énergie de sa colère qui le maintenait dans les aires, il le chargea à nouveau et à nouveau, Vali esquiva.

« Une Tueuse de Dragon, hein »

« _Un seul coup suffirait à te causer de sérieux dommages_. »

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à éviter de me faire toucher » dit Vali.

A son tour, il fut entouré d'une aura blanc bleuté et se précipita à la rencontre de son adversaire tout en évitant sa terrible épée. Bientôt le ciel fut rempli d'éclairs rouges et bleus qui se croisaient avec force.

0o0o0

« Issei » s'exclama Rias en voulant rejoindre son serviteur.

Mais Sirzechs la retint par le bras.

« Laisse-moi y aller, Onii-sama ! »

« L'intensité de leur aura est delà de toute limite. Rapprocher d'eux te brûlerait vivante. »

« Mais je ne peux pas rester ici à regarder. »

« Il faut faire quelque chose » dit la voix d'Hariel dans leur dos.

Le jeune garçon était encore mal en point et chancelait mais la magie d'Asia et son Twilight Healing avaient bien aidé.

« Il ne tiendra pas très longtemps à ce rythme. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Rias.

« Issei n'est pas un homme colérique. Sa colère lui donne énormément de pouvoir maintenant mais ça ne peut être que temporaire. Pour gagner en puissance de façon durable, il doit s'appuyer sur une autre émotion, une émotion plus forte chez lui que chez aucun autre. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Rias.

0o0o0

« Tu es faible ! Bien trop faible ! » s'exclama Vali.

Issei essaya de nouveau de le frapper mais il se mit à cracher du sang. Si ça continuait, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Soudain, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il commença à tomber avant de s'écraser au sol. Son adversaire venait d'utiliser son pouvoir pour diviser le sien.

 _Mon…mon pouvoir…Merde ! J'avais oublié,_ pensa-t-il. Il peut aspirer le pouvoir de n'importe qui et l'utiliser à son avantage.

« Issei ! »

« Je vais bien, Buchou ! » s'exclama Issei en se relevant. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. »

Et pourtant, Rias, comme tous les autres, était inquiète. Issei tremblait et avait de la peine à tenir sur ses jambes. S'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution assez vite, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

« Issei-senpai, ne perds pas » dit Gasper.

« Ouais » répondit le jeune homme alors que les pierres de son armure se remettaient à briller.

 _Buchou me regarde en ce moment même. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre !_

[ _BOOST !_ ]

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Issei en voyant les ailes de Vali se mettre à briller et des étincelles bleu en jaillir.

« _Il utilise ses ailes pour évacuer l'excédent de pouvoir qu'il ne peut pas maîtriser_ » répondit Ddraig. « _De cette façon, il peut rester à pleine puissance en permanence._ »

« Tu veux dire que peu importe à quel point l'hôte et puissant, il a une limite ? »

« Maintenant je me souviens » dit Vali alors qu'il chargeait une sphère d'énergie dans chacune de ses mains. « Durant l'affrontement contre Kokabiel, tu as combattu pour tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Au lieu de ta famille, peut-être devrais-je commencer par me débarrasser d'eux ? »

En disant ces mots, il lança les deux sphères en direction d'Asia mais Issei les intercepta avec son propre corps. Vali voulut en profiter porte s'en prendre physiquement à Rias mais Issei, de nouveau au paroxysme de la colère, l'intercepta.

« Laisse tomber, connard ! »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Énerve-toi plus, déteste moi plus ! »

0o0o0

« J'en étais sûr » dit Hariel.

« Quoi donc ? » lui demanda Rias.

« Il ne dit pas toute ses horreurs par méchanceté, ou du moins pas seulement. Il est conscient du pouvoir que donne la colère à Issei et il tente par tous les miens de le rendre plus fort pour en faire un adversaire valable. »

« Mais alors… »

« Non, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas assez. La colère est une émotion fluctuante par nature et c'est d'autant plus vrai chez Issei qui n'est pas quelqu'un de violent. »

« La seule façon de le pousser à utiliser son vrai potentiel serait de réveiller sa nature profonde » dit Sirzechs.

Hariel eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Ce n'est pas le plus difficile. »

0o0o0

À nouveau, Vali repoussa Issei et se prépara à l'attaquer avec la magie.

« Ddraig » s'exclama Issei. « Transfère-moi les pouvoirs d'Ascalon ! »

[ _TRANSFERT !_ ]

Le point d'Issei se mit à briller de la lueur dorée de l'épée et il réussit enfin à toucher Vali, fendant son armure.

« Et maintenant à lui ! » s'écria Issei.

Les pierres de ses bras se mirent à briller alors qu'une lueur verte tentait les ailes de Vali.

« Je vais continuer d'augmenter la quantité d'énergie que tu aspiré et rejette jusqu'à ce que tes ailes ne puissent plus le supporter ! » s'exclama Issei.

« _La fonction est en surcharge_ » dit la voix d'Albion. « _Tu devrais te replier temporairement_. »

« Goûte un peu à la puissance de la Tueuse de Dragons » s'exclama Issei en lui donnant un second coup de poing.

Celui-ci heurta Vali en plein poitrine et détruisit le plastron de l'armure blanche ainsi que le casque. Fragilisé, l'armure se désintégra complètement. Le demi-Démon retomba au sol, à genoux. Un filet de sang sortait de sa bouche à cause de l'hémorragie interne que le coup avait provoquée. Autour de lui, son armure était en miettes. Il y avait çà et là des morceaux de métal blanc tordus et déchirés et une ou deux sphères bleus ébréchés. Ses ailes, elles, étaient toujours en place dans son dos même si leur lumière avait pâlie.

« Impressionnant » dit Vali alors qu'Issei se posait devant lui. « Tu as annihilé mon Balance Breaker. Tu vois quand tu veux. »

Il se releva.

« Tu es enfin digne d'être mon rival. »

Son corps s'illumine d'une lueur bleutée e il fut à nouveau revêtu d'une armure.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Issei.

« _Ça ne finira pas à moins que tu ne neutralise l'hôte_ » dit Ddraig. « _C'est là l'essence même de nos combats._ »

Soudain, la pierre sur sa main gauche de mit à clignoter.

« Que ce qui se passe ? »

« _Les effets du bracelet vont bientôt se dissiper._ »

« Tu es en train de dire que je ne suis _toujours_ pas assez bon ? »

« _C'est impossible à faire avec un temps aussi limité. Fuis ou tu vas mourir !_ »

« Hors de question que j'abandonne mes amis ! »

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée en voyant l'une des sphères bleus par mis les débris de la première armure de Vali.

« Dis, Ddraig, les Sacred Gears évoluent en fonction de leur hôte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en la ramassant.

« _Intéressant_ » dit le Dragon. « _Mais est-ce que tu es prêt à mourir, Aibo ?_ »

« Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai pas encore pris la virginité de Buchou. Mais pour vivre ce jour je supporterai la douleur ! »

« _En voilà un belle démonstration_ » dit Ddraig en riant. « _Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te soutenir._ »

La pierre ou résidait son esprit se mit à briller fortement alors qu'Issei levait l'autre main, celle qui portait la pierre bleue, en l'air.

« _Je suis l'incarnation même de l'énergie pure, le Dragon-Empereur Écarlate ! Sortons de cette bataille en vie, Aibo ! Prêt, Hyoudou Issei ? »_

« Ouais ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? » demanda Vali.

« Dragon Blanc Vali ! Ton pouvoir est à moi ! » cria Issei.

Il serra fort sa main droite au point que la pierre bleue se brisa. Ses fragments s'illuminèrent et l'énergie commença à se diffuser dans son corps. La douleur était si intense que son cri résonna à travers tout le terrain de l'école. La pierre sur sa main droite ne cessait de changer de couleur, passant du vert au bleu alors qu'Issei continuait à souffrir.

 _Putain, ça fait mal ! Une lance de lumière est une piqûre de moustique à côté !_

« Tu pensais sérieusement pouvoir absorber mon pouvoir ? » demanda Vali.

On pouvait deviner son rictus sous son casque.

« Kiba a déjà réussi l'impossible en unifiant la Lumière et les Ténèbres » cria Issei tout en essayant de contrer la douleur. « Alors je vais te prendre ton pouvoir et le faire fusionner avec mon Sacred Gear ! »

« _Quelle imprudence_ » dit Albion. « _Nos deux pouvoirs sont opposés pas nature. Ce que tu tentes est suicidaire._ »

« _Prend garde à toi_ » dit Ddraig. « _S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris avec cet hôte ce qu'en donnant tout ce qu'il a même un idiot peut accomplir l'impossible !_ »

« « Idiot » ça me va » dit Issei. « C'est pas avec mon talent que je gagnerai alors autant utiliser ma stupidité jusqu'au bout ! Allez ! Réponds à mes attentes ! »

[ _LE POUVOIR DU DRAGON FUYANT A ÉTÉ ABSORBÉ !_ ] Dit la voix de métal du Sacred Gear.

La lumière autour de son bras droit se dissipa et Vali vit qu'il avait changé de couleur. Le métal était blanc et la pierre qui se trouvait dessus était bleu. Grâce à ce bras, Issei avait maintenant à sa disposition le pouvoir de Division du Dragon Blanc.

« Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça le Dividing Gear ! » s'exclama Issei.

« _Impossible…_ » dit Albion. « _C'est impensable !_ »

« _Tu viens de te séparer d'une bonne partie de ton espérance de vie_ » dit Ddraig à son hôte. « _Quand bien même les Démons peuvent vivre presque une éternité..._ »

« Je ne prévois pas de vivre une si longue vie de toute façon » dit Issei. « Mais dans l'immédiat, il y a des choses que je veux faire. Tu as vu ça, Vali ! J'ai pris ton pouvoir, alors… »

Mais il fut interrompu par le rire du Dragon Blanc.

« Ça devient intéressant. Dans ce cas, moi aussi je vais passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Il s'envola et ouvrit grand ses ailes.

[ _HALF DIMENSION_ !] Dit son artefact alors que des ondes étaient émises par les plumes luminescentes.

Vali pointa sa main en direction du bâtiment principal de l'école et se mit à la fermer doucement. Répondant à l'impulsion, la bâtisse se mit à trembler et à rétrécir.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Issei.

« Il déforme l'espace » dit Michael. « Cet extrêmement dangereux.

« C'est absurde ! » s'exclama Rias.

« En effet » dit Azazel en se posant à côté d'elle. « Les hôtes de Dragons sont toujours absurdes. Alors tentons également quelque chose de complètement absurde. »

« Si on pense à la même chose alors faites-le, Azazel-sama » dit Hariel. C'est le seul moyen de réveiller sa vraie nature. »

« Puisque tu le dis. Hey, Dragon Rouge ! » appela Azazel. « Hyoudou Issei ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda celui-ci d'une voix énervée.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer les choses simplement »

 _Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il va dire mais je s'en que ça va être épique,_ pensa Hariel.

« Sa capacité va réduire de moitié tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui » repris le Déchu.

« De moitié ? » s'exclama Issei.

« En d'autre terme, la poitrine de Rias Gremory va être divisée en deux. »

Issei, ne disait plus rien. Effectivement, comme Hariel le pensait c'était épique. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent était qu'il n'ait pas fait un arrêt cardiaque. Fort heureusement la réaction du Pion ne se fit pas attendre.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! » s'écria-t-il alors que son pouvoir augmentait.

Comme Hariel l'avait dit, la colère n'était pas le sentiment qui chez Issei lui permettait de gagner le plus de pouvoir. Celui qui lui permettait d'éveiller son plein potentiel c'était…la luxure.

[ _BOOST !_ ]

« Diviser les seins de ma Buchou, tu dis ? » cria-t-il le poing levé vers le ciel en direction de son adversaire qui ne comprenait pas la situation. « C'est impardonnable ! »

[ _BOOST !_ ]

« Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça… »

[ _BOOST !_ ]

« …Vali ! »

[ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ]

[ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ]

[ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ]

[ _BOOST !_ ]

[ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ]

[ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ] [ _BOOST !_ ]

Boosted Gear semblait s'être totalement emballé et ne cessait de continuer à multiplier le pouvoir d'Issei. Le sol autour de lui se facturait et des vagues d'énergie verte et de flammes volaient dans tous les sens alors que le souffle détruisait un à un les bâtiments de l'école et le bouclier qui protégeait le campus était mis à rude épreuve.

« Sans déconner ? Il est sérieux ? » rit Azazel en formant un bouclier pour se protéger lui et les autres. « Il libéré des pouvoirs colossaux juste parce que les seins de sa maîtresse pourraient rétrécir ? »

« Juste parce que ça semble dérisoire, ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas important pour lui » dit Hariel qui se protégeait les yeux tant la lumière du pouvoir d'Issei était intense. « Les femmes sont le moteur de sa vie et Rias-onee-sama est sa Yamato Nadeshiko, sa femme parfaite. Altérer sa perfection reviendrait à détruire les fondements de son être…mais j'avoue, même à moi ça paraît presque hors de raison… »

« On va de surprise en surprise » dit Vali en regardant l'énergie que déployait son adversaire. « Mais j'adore ça ! »

« Essaye de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Rias Gremory pour voir ! Je te botterai le cul tellement fort que tu ne seras même plus capable de te réincarner ! »

Il sauta en l'air et fonça dans sa direction mais quand Vali évita en s'envolant, les réacteurs dans son dos le firent s'élever ce qui lui permit de donner un coup en plein dans le thorax de son adversaire.

« Mais merde ! C'est quoi cette vitesse » s'exclama Issei alors que Vali était déjà répartit.

Issei se lança à sa poursuite et l'attraper par son casque.

« Si jamais je te laisse en liberté, tu rétrécira non seulement les seins de Buchou, mais aussi ceux de tout le monde ! _Ça_ c'est pour les seins de Buchou ! »

Il ferma son poing et l'écrasante à nouveau dans le thorax de Vali. Le choc fut si violent que celui-ci se mit à vomir du sang.

« Et _ça_ c'est pour les seins d'Akeno ! » cria-t-il en fracturant le casque du Dragon Blanc avec le sien.

Sous l'impact, son propre casque vola en éclat.

« Et ça c'est pour la poitrine naissance d'Asia et _ça_ pour les seins de Xenovia ! »

Il envoya un coup de pied au flanc de Vali puis enchaîna tout de suite avec un direct du gauche sous le menton.

« Et enfin ça, c'est pour les seins de Koneko qui disparaîtraient s'ils étaient rétrécis ! »

Il envoya un dernier coup à son adversaire qui le propulsant à terre. Mais Vali, bien que touché, se releva.

« C'est amusant ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Bien trop amusant pour arrêter. »

Son excitation semblait l'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes. Il était impossible autrement qu'il ait résisté à autant de coups.

« Je pense que ça vaudrait le coup de lui montrer notre Juggernaut Drive » dit Vali, le souffle court.

« _Contiens-toi un peu_ » le rappela à l'ordre Albion. « _Ce ne serait pas une sage décision_. »

« Si, je vais le faire, et je… »

« Enfoiré ! » lui cria Issei.

Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il était allé bien au-delà que ce que son corps pouvait supporter.

[ _BOOST !_ ]

L'armure blanche de Vali s'éclaira alors d'une forte lueur bleutée semblable à celle de ses ailes.

« _Vali, souhaite tu perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs ?_ »

« Peu importe tant que j'arrive… »

Mais il n'eut pas me temps de finir. Au-dessus d'eux, le bouclier qui protégeait l'Académie se brisa et quelqu'un en tomba, juste devant Vali.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Bikou ? »

« Nous allons affronter les Divinités du Nord. Il faudrait que tu viennes » répondit celui-ci. »

Bikou avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'à peine 20 ans, comme Vali. Il avait des cheveux noirs, coupés courts et dressés sur la tête et des yeux gris. Hariel me reconnut comme étant un yokai chinois, un yokai singe plus précisément et au bandeau d'or qui ceignait son front, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de leur roi, probablement un descendant de Sun Wukong, le Roi Singe originelle des légendes chinoises. Il fallait être un être d'exception pour reprendre sa couronne.

Il portait une cuirasse sans manche aux plaques rouges bordés d'or qui découvrait son ventre ainsi que des épaulières décorés de visages de singes dorés et des manchettes renforcés d'acier de la même couleur que la cuirasse. Il portait un pantalon noir tenu par une ceinture dorée pourvue de deux plaques d'armures qui protégeaient ses cuisses. Il avait des bandages autour des genoux et des bottes noires sur lesquels était attachés protégés tibias qui remontaient jusqu'à mi-jambe. Il portait également, sûrement attaché à sa cuirasse à l'arrière, deux bandes de tissus qui ressemblaient aux manteaux céleste des divinités et enfin il tenait, calé sur son épaule droite, un long bâton de bois.

« Alors c'est le moment » répondit Vali au Démon singe.

« Qui tu es toi ? » demanda Issei au nouveau venu. « Tes sorti de nulle part. Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ? »

« Son nom est Bikou » dit Azazel. « Un descendant de Sun Wukong. »

 _Donc j'avais raison,_ se dit Hariel.

Personne n'avait porté la couronne du Roi Singe depuis Sun Wukong lui-même. Seul l'un de ses descendants aurait pu la réclamer et être en même temps accepté par les Yokai Singes.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu rejoindrai Chaos Brigade. C'est peut être un signe de la fin du monde. Quoique, je suppose que le Dragon Blanc et Sun Wukong forment une bonne équipe… »

« Tu veux rire ? » dit Bikou en riant. « Moi je vis comme je l'entends, pas comme mon ancêtre. Hey ! Ravi de te rencontrer, Dragon Rouge. »

Il fit tournoyer son bâton dans les airs et le planta dans le sol qui se transforma en un liquide noir aux reflets violets.

« On se reverra, Hyoudou Issei » dit Vali alors que lui et Bikou disparaissait dans le liquide insondable. « Soyons même encore plus sérieux la prochaine fois. J'espère que tu seras devenu plus fort. »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser fuir ! » s'écria Issei.

Il voulut le rattraper mais son Scale Mail disparut à ce moment-là et il s'affala sur le sol.

« Même si ça n'a été que pour un court instant, tu as quand même libéré une quantité assez massive de pouvoir. Désolé mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras faire plus ce soir » dit Azazel.

Mais déjà, Rias se précipitait sur lui et elle le sera contre elle.

« J'ai protégé tes seins, Buchou » dit Issei d'une voix faible.

Fort heureusement, il était plus résistant que les autres fois et réussit à se relever après quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il serait par contre incapable d'utiliser la magie pour les jours à venir.

Il fallut peu de temps aux forces unis des Anges, des Démons et des Anges Déchus pour reconstruire l'école. Plus qu'un accord sur papier, cette première collaboration était le signe que la paix entre leurs Factions était non seulement possible mais que déjà des bases avaient été jetés pour qu'elle soit durable.

Sirzechs et Serafall prirent leurs responsabilités au sujet de Katerea et Azazel au sujet de Vali. Reconnaître ses torts auprès de ses alliés était aussi un premier pas vers une collaboration plus active.

Avant que les Factions ne se séparent, Issei alla voir Michael pour lui demander une faveur : qu'Asia et Xenovia puissent prier à nouveau. Michael, par souci d'équité demanda aux deux jeunes filles si c'était ce qu'elles voulaient et elles répondirent que oui, malgré la mort de Dieu. Irina les appuya dans leur demande et s'excusant à la fois auprès de Xenovia et d'Asia pour son comportement.

Michael accepta la demande mais bien sûr, les deux Démones s'étaient mises à prier avant même qu'il n'ait fait quelque chose.

Azazel fut le premier à partir mais comme il disait, il se passait trop de chose pour qu'il ne reste pas dans le coin.

0o0o0

« Et donc, voilà. Je suis le conseiller officiel du Club de Recherches Occultes. »

On était à peine le lendemain et Azazel se tenait dans le siège qu'occupait habituellement Rias dans le local du Club, au plus grand énervement de celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Rias.

« Ben j'en ai parlé à Sirzechs et il m'a dit de voir avec la sœur de Serafall. »

« Sona ? »

« Il a dit qui si je refusais, c'est ma sœur qui viendrait à…enfin, disons plutôt qu'il a fait une requête sincère.

« Donc en clair, tu nous as vendu » dit Rias.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire » dit Sona avant de se tourner vers la porte. « Si tu veux bien m'excuser... »

« Sona ! » s'exclama Rias, mais la jeune fille était déjà partie.

« Euh…au fait » demanda Issei. « Et pour ton bras ? »

En effet le Déchu ne montrait plus aucune traces des blessures de la veille et possédait à nouveau ses deux bras. Du moins en apparence. Il se trouve qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir un bras robot et que maintenant c'était fait. En plus, il faisait roquette.

« Hariel adorerait ça » dit Yuuto.

« Au fait, où est-il ? » demanda Asia.

« Il avait des choses à faire dans le monde sorcier, je crois » dit Rias en haussant les épaules. « Combien de temps vas-tu rester ? »

« Ton frère a dit que je pourrais rester autant que je veux à condition que je vous aides à maîtriser vos Sacred Gear » lui répondit Azazel. « J'ai pensé que c'était un marché intéressant. Le potentiel caché de Boosted Gears, l'Épée Sacrée Maudite, Forbidden Balor View. Je vais utiliser les fruits de mes recherches afin de révéler votre potentiel caché et vous faire évoluer de manière unique. Donc à partir de maintenant, vous m'appellerez Azazel-sensei ! »

« Je trouve ça carrément gênant » dit Issei en se grattant la tête.

« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à vous dire donc je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la journée. »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Rias. « Je n'ai pas donné mon accord ! »

« Ah oui, au fait, un de dernière chose » dit le nouveau professeur avant de partir. « Sirzechs m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir un message. »

« De Onii-sama ? »

« Quand il a dormi chez le Dragon Rouge, il a compris à quel point le contact physique était important dans un groupe. Spécialement avec toi, Hyoudou Issei. On dirait que ton pouvoir en a besoin. »

« Je comprends pas du tout ce que tu dis. »

Azazel sourit et se mit à déclamer :

« Au nom du Dai Maoh Lucifer-sama, j'ordonne à toutes les filles du Clubs de Recherches Occultes de vivre avec Hyoudou Issei ! »

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Plus de 26 pages. C'est pas mal non ? Bon, y'a finalement que eu de choses sur Hariel mais, Hey ! Vous l'avez trouvé comment la surprise ? Hein ? Le Hariel du futur ? Cool non ? Bref, tout ça pour dire que le prochain chapitre sera totalement centré sur Hariel. Y aura des sorciers, du chemin de Traverse et…des invités spéciaux !

Pour comprendre la remarque d'Azazel sur le fait que Bikou et Vali feraient une bonne équipe, il fait revenir au texte antique du voyage vers l'ouest qui retrace les aventures de Sun Wukong…mais plus récemment vous pouvez lire ou regarder le manga Saiyuki où deux des personnages sont un homme avec un Dragon blanc (Hakkai) et un autre qui est toujours traité de singe (Sun Goku, le nom du roi singe au japon)

Bref, en tout cas je vous dis à dans deux semaines et je vous fais de gros gros gros gros gros bisous !


	32. Chapitre 31 : La grande tromperie

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 31 : La grande tromperie / ooki na kemboujussuu

.

Hariel se regarda dans le miroir et fit une moue expectative face à sa tenue. Il portait une robe d'un blanc délavé à volants lâché à la taille recouverte par un gilet de laine rose aux couleurs un peu passées. Il portait des chaussettes blanches en accordéon sous des chaussures vernis roses avec des boucles. Le bout était un peu élimé et le vernis partait par endroit. Sur ses cheveux noirs, il portait un bonnet de la même couleur que son gilet et tout aussi défraîchie. Il portait également une paire de lunettes rondes un peu abîmés et rayés qui cachaient un peu ses yeux.

« Je pense que c'est bon » dit-il en caressant du bout des doigts le bracelet tressé passé à son poignet.

Il avait beau avoir ses sceaux, au moins il n'était pas sans défense. Même sous cette forme, il avait encore accès aux formidables pouvoirs de l'Épée.

Portant ses doigts à son front, il suivit le tracé en forme d'éclair de sa vieille cicatrice. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était habituellement cachée sous une couche de fond de teint imperméable et invisible aux yeux de tous.

Normalement sa physiologie de Démon aurait dû la faire disparaître depuis longtemps mais ce n'était pas une cicatrice ordinaire. Elle était d'origine magique. C'était la seule trace qui lui restait de l'attaque de Voldemort, la marque qui, aux yeux des sorciers, faisait de lui le « Survivant ».

Hariel soupira. Que ce surnom était stupide, inutile et totalement inapproprié. Cependant il savait que celui-ci allait lui donner un prestige assez inattendu quand il serait à Poudlard donc il valait mieux qu'il s'y habitue rapidement.

Bien entendu, il aurait été facile pour n'importe quel médecin Démoniaque, comme par exemple Avicenne, de drainer la cicatrice de sa magie résiduelle pour la guérir mais la magie n'était pas la seule chose que contenait cette blessure. Il y avait aussi un fragment d'âme.

Partager son âme n'était pas quelque chose de commun chez les Magiciens mais ça existait. Chez les Démons, c'était de déposer un fragment d'âme dans un autre être par l'intermédiaire d'une Pièce Démoniaque qui permettait de réincarner quelqu'un en Démon. Le fragment que le démon perdait lors de la résurrection était alors remplacé par un fragment de taille équivalente de celle serviteur ce qui leur permettait de toujours être liés.

Cependant ce fragment là était différent. Quand Avicenne avait pour la première fois comprit de quoi il s'agissait, il avait faillit en vomir. Ce morceau d'âme faisait d'Hariel un phylactère, une amulette contenant le fragment de l'âme d'un Magicien. Tant que le phylactère existait, le Magicien était virtuellement immortel. Mais en compensation, il n'était plus un être humain mais une Liche, une créature mort-vivante disposant de grands pouvoirs.

Se séparer d'un fragment d'âme pour survivre nécessitait pour cela que l'âme soit fragmentée de façon à pouvoir prélever un morceau. Le seul moyen de faire cela c'était par un rituel sombre impliquant le meurtre. Quand on tuait, quand qui que ce soit tuait, qu'il soit humain ou Démon ou même Ange, et qu'il n'en éprouvait pas de remord, l'âme se fragmentait. Un Magicien qui souhaitait devenir immortel devait prélever ce fragment d'âme et l'insérer dans un objet ou un être afin d'obtenir la vie éternelle…et Hariel était cet être.

Zeoticus tout comme Sirzechs avaient voulu l'enlever immédiatement de leur petit fils et neveu mais Hariel avait refusé. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Magicien suffisamment sombre pour avoir laissé un morceau d'âme en lui et c'était l'assassin de ses parents, le sorcier connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

Quand on lui avait posé la question, Avicenne avait confirmé qu'extraire et détruire le fragment ne tuerait pas Voldemort puisqu'il y avait des signes que ce n'était pas la première fois que l'âme avait été fragmenté et qu'il devait y avoir d'autres phylactères qui pouvaient le maintenir en vie. Hors, il était certain que ce Magicien reviendrait pour continuer son œuvre et aussi potentiellement se venger de celui qui l'avait mit dans cet état, autrement dit Hariel. Celui-ci était sûr que le morceau d'âme pourrait lui servir à avoir un ou plusieurs coups d'avance sur Voldemort et ainsi à le détruire.

Tous le monde avait essayé de le dissuader de garder ce fragment dans sa tête mais Hariel avait été clair : personne n'y toucherait. Il avait cependant accepté de prendre des cours supplémentaires afin d'apprendre à protéger son esprit des attaques mentales, en fait, il les avait même presque demandés.

Hariel se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et tourna sur lui-même. Oui, ça irait bien.

« Hariel » l'appela alors une voix.

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-il.

Il prit la petite sacoche de cuir vieillit qui se trouvait sur la chaise à côté de lui et l'enfila en bandoulière avant de se diriger vers la porte de la petite chambre.

Ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un garçon brun à l'air sérieux avec les cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

« Salut Paul ! » dit Hariel avec un grand sourire.

« On s'est déjà vu ce matin, petite tête » répondit le garçon avec un petit sourire.

Hariel sourit.

« Tu viens me dire au revoir ? »

« Non. Je voulais juste prendre un truc dans la chambre. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Hariel alors que le garçon se dirigeait vers l'un des lits superposés.

« Ben euh…ça ! » dit-il en montrant un ours en peluche qui avait une oreille et un œil en moins.

« L'ours de Tommy ? »

« Oui…non…enfin, il m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher. »

Hariel rit mais à ce moment on l'appela à nouveau. Il fit un dernier signe de main à Paul et sortit de la chambre. Il courut dans le couloir et descendit l'escalier en vitesse. En bas, il vit trois frimousses qui l'observaient depuis la porte du salon.

« Vous aussi vous voulez me dire au revoir ? »

Les trois frimousses s'avancèrent et se serrèrent contre lui.

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? » dit une petite fille blonde avec des couettes. « Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Vicky, je rentre ce soir. »

« Oui mais après tu vas partir pendant très très longtemps. Genre un million de jours » dit un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds coupés très courts et aux lunettes en cul de bouteille.

« Pas un million » rit Hariel. « Seulement 115 jours, jusqu'aux vacances ne Noël. J'arriverai juste la veille de Noël, Tommy. »

« Mais ce sera dans longtemps ! » pleurnicha Vicky.

« Je suis désolé » dit Hariel.

Il se tourna vers la deuxième petite fille qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Elle avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et était plus jeune que les autres. Elle serait dans ses bras un lapin dont elle mâchouillait l'oreille.

« Toi aussi tu es triste que je parte, Gracy ? »

En réponse, la petite fille se serra contre lui d'une main.

« Hariel, il faut y aller » dit alors une femme en enfilant un long manteau gris.

« Oui Mrs Ludworth, j'arrive » dit Hariel.

Il réussit à faire lâcher la petite qui commença à gémir. Hariel lui caressa la tête mais elle ne se calmait pas.

« Vous voudriez bien vous occuper de Grace, je vous prie Alice ? » demanda la femme en manteau gris à une autre femme un peu plus âgée.

« Bien madame la directrice » répondit-elle avant de s'accroupir au niveau de la petite fille. « Gracy, ma chérie, tu viens me voir ? On va dire au revoir à Hariel et puis on va aller jouer avec les autres, d'accord ? »

La petite fille hésita puis hocha la tête avant de marcher jusqu'aux bras de la femme.

« Vicky ? Tommy ? Vous venez aussi ? »

« D'accord » dirent les enfants en même temps avec le même air déçu.

Hariel et Mme Ludworth sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la vieille camionnette qui servait aussi à aller faire les courses. Sur le pas de la porte, Alice et les trois petits regardèrent leur ami Hariel monter à l'avant alors que la Directrice se mettait derrière le volant.

Hariel regarda une dernière fois la bâtisse depuis la fenêtre du véhicule et vit Paul qui le regardait depuis la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il sourit et lui fit un signe de main auquel Paul répondit avant de s'éloigner hors de sa vue.

La voiture démarra et se mit à suivre le chemin qui menait au portail. Sur le pas de la porte, les enfants agitant leur main sauf Gracy qui tenait son lapin d'une main et qui de l'autre tenait le cou d'Alice qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

A peu près au moment où la camionnette disparut au tournant du chemin et disparut sous les arbres, les enfants et la femme entendirent une sorte de craquement. Quelques instants plus tard, ils papillonnèrent des yeux.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on était là déjà ? Je ne me souviens plus. »

« Je sais pas madame la directrice » dit Vicky. « Dites, on peut aller jouer ? »

« Hein ? Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr, allez-y. »

Alors que Vicky et Tommy rentraient rapidement pour aller jusqu'à la cour de l'autre côté du bâtiment, la directrice entreprit de fermer la porte. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la fois perdu et étonné sur le petit chemin puis claqua le battant.

0o0o0

« Vous avez raison Hariel-sama » Il était bien là » dit Mme Ludworth alors qu'elle conduisait.

Ses yeux marrons se mirent à s'éclaircir jusqu'à devenir gris puis ses cheveux prirent une teinte argenté.

« Je savais que Dumbledore ne résisterait pas à en savoir le plus possible sur moi. Comment se passe le reste de l'opération ? »

« Les documents administratifs sont prêts depuis le début. Il en est de même pour l'école, le médecin, l'hôpital et certains commerces. »

« Bien. Espérons qu'il y a cru. »

« Si on en croit sa personnalité, il est fort à parier que son orgueil va l'empêcher de penser qu'il puisse se faire manipuler. »

« Je l'espère » murmura Hariel en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il vit le portail métallique qui s'ouvrit à l'arrivée de la camionnette. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la plaque de bronze un peu rouillée accroché au mur juste à côté :

 _Orphelinat Claire Matin_

 _Orphelinat pour garçons et filles_

 _Directrice : Mme Alice Ludworth_

À nouveau, Hariel se sentit mal à l'aise pour ce qu'il avait fait. Sur le papier, son plan de secours était une bonne idée mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des remords. Il savait que c'était pour sa propre protection mais l'idée de manipuler autant de gens lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Quand Balbok lui avait dit que les hiboux trouvaient tout seul leur chemin, il avait paniqué quelque qu'un utilise la magie pour le suivre et avait mit en place ce plan. Grâce à un charme des gobelins, tout personne qui tenterait de suivre un hibou adressé à Hariel (ou Harry) Potter, se retrouverait là, dans ce coin perdu de la banlieue de Dartford dans le Kent, à moins d'une heure de Londres.

Les Démons du Clan Gremory avaient fait un travail de titan pour créer un subtil sortilège de mémoire sur les habitants de l'orphelinat. En temps normal, l'orphelinat était un endroit normal mais dès qu'Hariel ou Grayfia sous les traits de la directrice Ludworth s'y trouvaient ou dès que quelqu'un posait des questions sur eux, une mémoire spéciale se débloquait faisant croire au gens qu'ils avaient toujours connus Hariel.

C'est pour ça que Paul, Vicky, Tommy, Grace et même Alice lui parlait comme à un vrai ami, une personne qui avait toujours fait partie de leur vie alors que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. C'était aussi vrai pour d'autres personnes comme les différentes maîtresses d'écoles qu'il avait eu, le facteur, le docteur et toute personne qu'un jeune orphelin pouvait rencontrer dans sa vie.

Hariel n'aimait pas cette tromperie. Il se détestait de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments de ces gens mais il devait se protéger. Un jour, quand il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher, il détruirait le sortilège et tous n'auront plus à jouer à ce jeu sordide qui le répugnait.

En attendant, un riche donateur anonyme subvenait aux besoins de l'orphelinat alors que certains des habitants de la ville se voyait avoir un peu plus de chance que la normale. Hariel se disait que c'était juste. S'il se servait d'eux, même s'ils n'étaient pas au courent, il fallait au moins qu'il les dédommage.

De plus, il avait prévu d'utiliser l'orphelinat le moins possible mais après que Balbok l'ait avertit la veille que Dumbledore avait lancé un sortilège de suivit sur sa lettre, il avait su que le vieil homme viendrait pour voir comment il vivait. Il irait aussi probablement voir d'autres personnes dans la journée mais Grayfia le surveillerait et agirait si nécessaire.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça, Hariel-sama ? » demanda Grayfia en se garant sur le parking de la gare de Dartford.

Hariel en sortit suivit par Grayfia.

« Oui, ce sera amusant. Et puis j'ai encore pas mal de temps avant le rendez-vous avec ce Hagrid. »

« Si c'est votre désir. »

Grayfia s'inclina et remonta dans la camionnette. Elle devait la ramener à l'orphelinat puis surveiller si Dumbledore revenait.

Hariel, lui, alla s'acheter seul un billet pour Londres et s'installa dans le train au moment où celui-ci partait. Le voyage de plus de 40 minutes sembla durer des heures vu qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Il n'avait que sa petite sacoche qui était trop petite pour contenir autre chose que ses papiers d'identités, de l'argent et quelques babioles que l'on trouvait souvent dans le sac des enfants. Il aurait pu en prendre un plus grand ou agrandir magiquement l'intérieur de celui-là, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse remarquer qu'il possède quelque chose de magique où de trop avancé pour son âge, ce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué d'amener avec un sac plus grand. Avec sa pochette, il était loin de toute tentation.

Arrivé à la gare de London Bridge, il descendit dans le métro et prit la northern line en direction du nord et sortit à la station d'Euston pour prendre la même ligne dans l'autre sens puisque la Station de Leicester Square où il devait aller pour atteindre Charing Cross Road était sur un embranchement différent de la ligne.

Arrivée à destination il sortit à l'air libre et remonta la rue jusqu'à arriver devant le Chaudron Baveur. C'était facile, c'était le plus vieux et le plus délabré des bâtiments de la rue, coincé entre un marchand de disque et (comble de l'ironie) une librairie ésotérique. Grâce à des charmes d'illusion, le pub devait ressembler à une boutique délabré et grâce à des charmes compulsions, les gens avaient tendance à l'éviter.

C'est là qu'il vit Hagrid.

Balbok lui avait dit qu'il était grand mais pas qu'il soit _aussi_ grand. Même Surtr paraissait petit à côté de l'immense masse de l'homme. Il ne devait pas être complètement humain pour atteindre une telle taille. Son visage était caché par une longue chevelure et une longue barbe noir et crépu qui ne laissait apercevoir ses deux yeux noirs et brillants comme de petits scarabées.

Il portait également un très large manteau brun qui semblait n'être fait que de poches et des habits qui avaient du être en vogue au siècle dernier dans les basses classes de la population.

Et pourtant, personne ne le regardait. Personne ne se retournait ou ne lui jetait de regard de travers. Comme il était juste à côté du pub, Hariel se dit qu'il devait être prit dans la compulsion qui entourait l'édifice et qui empêchait les gens de le remarquer.

Prenant une attitude timide, Hariel s'approcha de l'homme.

« Bonjour…vous êtes, euh…Hagrid ? » dit-il d'une voix fluette en tripotant le bas de sa robe.

« Oui…oui, je…je suis Hagrid » répondit l'homme en se retournant vers lui. « Tu es Hariel ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Mais…mais enfin tu…tu es une fille ? »

« Non, je suis un garçon » dit Hariel.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il espérait ainsi paraître plus innocent et par là-même, plus fragile.

Il s'était pendant longtemps posé la question. Devait-il porter des vêtements de garçon ou de filles pour aller à Poudlard ? La discrétion aurait voulu qu'il s'habille en garçon puisqu'il en était un. Mais en même temps, il ne se voyait pas passer près de dix mois sans mettre de robe ou une simple jupe. Il serait trop mal à l'aise.

Finalement, il se dit que se travestir ne poserait pas tant de problème que ça. Il serait déjà célèbre de toute façon alors autant que les gens parlent de sa manière de s'habiller plutôt que de ce qu'il avait fait à un certain mage noire. De plus, ressembler à une fille le ferait paraître moins fort, enfin, psychologiquement parlant bien sûr. Toutes les civilisations humaines, celle des sorciers inclut, avait ce genre de préjugé inepte mais souvent inconscient que les filles étaient moins menaçantes que les garçons. Habituellement cela l'énervait mais aujourd'hui, cela allait le servir.

« Tu es tout seul ? » demanda alors Hagrid.

« Oui, la directrice de l'orphelinat ne pouvait pas s'absenter trop longtemps alors elle m'a laissé à la gare » répondit Hariel.

« D'accord » dit Hagrid sans plus se poser de question.

Il posa la main sur la porte du pub et en poussa la porte.

« Allez viens, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le monde des sorciers. Ton monde. »

0o0o0

« Tu es sûr que c'est là, ma chérie ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr »

« Mais il n'y a pas la moindre enseigne…et puis ça a l'air abandonné. »

« Mais si Maman, y'a une enseigne regarde : _Chaudron Baveur_. »

« Je ne vois rien du tout. Non, ça doit être ailleurs, viens. »

« Mais… »

À ce moment là, une voix interrompit ce qui s'annonçait être une dispute familiale.

« Youhou ! Hermione ! Benjamin ! Maud ! »

Le Granger se retournèrent et virent arriver Hariel qui courrait dans leur direction en faisant des signes de la main. Il portait une tenue de bergère avec une robe blanche à pois rose et à jupons de dentelles, une veste rose à manche bouffante et serrée à la taille ainsi qu'une coiffe de la même couleur attachée sous le cou par un ruban blanc. Il avait également des gants de résille blanche, des collants de la même couleur et des chaussures vernis roses. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une houlette et un troupeau pour compléter l'ensemble. A défaut de houlette il portait son ourson en peluche sur le dos et à défaut d'un troupeau de mouton, il était suivit par une chouette blanche qui se posa près de lui quand il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Désolé du retard » dit-il d'une voix haletante.

Il se redressa et aperçut enfin une quatrième personne qui se tenait avec Hermione et ses parents.

« Oh ! Salut Lenor ! » dit-il d'un ton enjoué en voyant son amie d'études. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour de Boston. »

« J'ai profité de quelques économies pour passer les vacances d'été avec mes parents » dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

« Et ton mémoire ? »

« Je fais ma soutenance en septembre. J'ai encore quelques trucs à peaufiner mais ça ira. Et toi ? »

« Je l'ai ait finit depuis longtemps, j'ai mes soutenances mi-août. Et entre temps j'ai été prof de math au japon. »

« Enfoiré de génie » jura la jeune fille.

« Eleanor ! » s'exclama sa mère en lui faisant de gros yeux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Maud, venant d'elle, c'est un compliment. »

« Au fait, j'étais sûr que le rouge n'était pas ta couleur naturel » dit Eleanor en montrant ses cheveux noirs.

« Mmmoui…certes… » dit Hariel qui avait complètement oublié que les Granger ne l'avaient jamais vu avec les cheveux noirs.

A ce moment là, la chouette s'envola de son perchoir et se posa sur son épaule. C'était une très belle chouette, une harfang des neiges d'un blanc pur avec des yeux dorés et intelligent. Hariel lui gratouilla la gorge pour la remercier de son intervention.

« Hariel…tu as une chouette sur l'épaule » dit Eleanor.

« Finement observé ma chère. Je vous présente Hedwige. »

« Parce que ce…ce truc est à toi ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Le hululement indigné de la chouette lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

« Allons ma chère Lenor, ne soit pas aussi rude avec elle. »

« Est-ce que c'est une animal de compagnie…commun chez les sorciers ? » demanda Maud.

« Très » répondit Hariel. « Les sorciers s'en servent généralement pour livrer le courrier. »

« Ils connaissent pas la poste ? » demanda hargneusement Eleanor en jetant des regards noir à la chouette.

« Dis-moi Wrath, tu n'aurais quand même pas peur d'elle quand même ? »

« Moi ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! »

« Elle a la phobie des gros oiseaux » lui chuchota Hermione avec un petit rire sous me regard boudeur de sa sœur.

« Pour répondre à ta question, non, les sorciers ne connaissent pas la poste. Ils ne connaissent pas non plus le téléphone, ni la radio et encore moins la télé ou l'électricité. Quand on a la magie, à quoi bon ? »

Hariel était cependant un peu agacé par cette espèce de paresse des sorciers qui les faisaient se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient sans jamais chercher plus. Les chouettes étaient un exemple flagrant. C'était, avec les miroirs à double sens, l'un des moyen de communication les plus pratiques des sorciers. Mais aucun d'eux ne valaient le téléphone portable ou même fixe. Hariel avait été dubitatif dans le fait de posséder une chouette mais c'était un cadeau d'Hagrid pour son anniversaire. De plus il était presque tombé amoureux d'elle des qu'il l'avait vu. Elle était intelligente, bien qu'elle ait prit Proteus pour une proie la veille et qu'elle avait essayé de le manger. De plus, elle supportait bien la téléportation Démoniaque.

« Au fait, si on y allait ? » dit Hariel.

« D'accord » dit Benjamin. « C'est où déjà ? »

« Juste là » répondit Hariel en montrant le pub.

« Ah ! Vous voyez ! » claironna Hermione. « Je vous l'avez bien dit ! »

« Mais…mais enfin voyons ! » s'insurgea Maud. « Ce n'est qu'une ruine. »

« À vos yeux, oui, pas à ceux d'Hermione ni aux miens. »

« Euh…même aux miens ça à l'air d'une ruine. » dit Hermione. « Une ruine qui s'appelle le Chaudron Baveur mais une ruine quand même. »

« Il est un peu vieux, c'est tout. Et il est depuis des siècles protégé par une illusion et des sorts de compulsions qui ne touchent que les non sorciers. »

« De quoi ? De compulsion ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Benjamin.

« Ce sont des sorts qui agissent sur le cerveau pour forcer les personnes à obéir à…disons une idée inconsciente. Ici par exemple, ça oblige les gens touché à ignorer le bar, faire comme s'il n'était pas là et quand on s'y intéresse, s'en détourner complètement. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils…jouent avec nos cerveaux ? » demanda Maud d'une voix légèrement horrifié.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas très éthique mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé pour que les gens sans magies ne les découvre pas. »

« Oui mais et nous ? » demanda Eleanor. « Comment on va faire pour entrer si la magie nous oblige à vouloir partir ? »

« Vous vous laisserez guider par nous » répondit simplement Hariel. « De plus vous êtes resté devant cette boutique bien plus longtemps que toutes les personnes autour de vous, non ? C'est parce que vous êtes en partie immunisé parce que vous avez vécu une grande partie de votre vie avec Hermione et sa magie. »

« Tu veux dire que sa magie nous a…contaminé ? »

« Hey ! Dis pas ça comme si c'était une maladie ! » s'indigna Hermione en faisant les gros yeux à sa sœur.

« Je dirais qu'elle vous plutôt fait muter…enfin, très légèrement. Juste ce qu'il faut pour entrer dans le monde magique. On y va ? »

Il prit la main d'Eleanor qui protesta alors qu'Hermione prenait celles de ses parents et les deux sorciers dirigèrent les autres vers la porte qu'ils poussèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, se tenir la main n'était plus nécessaire mais la toute jeune sorcière se crispa et garda les mains de Benjamin et Maud fermement dans les siennes.

Le bar était un vrai capharnaüm. Il n'était pas seulement vieux à l'extérieur, il l'était aussi à l'intérieur. Dans une grande salle de pierre grossièrement taillés, on pouvait voir un imbroglio de tables, de chaises, de bancs et de fauteuils de taille, de forme et d'époques différentes. Les murs croulaient sous des tableaux aux yeux fureteurs et des ustensiles de cuisines tout aussi hétéroclites que le mobilier. Des dizaines de sorciers de se pressaient les uns contre les autres dans cette espèce qui semblait encore plus confiné. Certains mangeaient, d'autres buvaient, d'autres lisaient ou parlaient ou encore faisaient un mélange des quatre pas forcément à la suite.

Hariel fit signe aux Granger de le suivre et il les mena de l'autre côté de la salle. Derrière le bar, on pouvait voir un homme bossu, chauve, avec des oreilles pointus et un œil de travers qui nettoyait des verres.

« Qu'est ce que j'peux faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il à Hariel quand celui-ci se présenta devant lui.

« Nous voudrions accéder au Chemin de Traverse je vous prie » dit Hariel d'une voix un peu faible.

Il espérait juste que le barman ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et caché à nouveau sa cicatrice. Il espérait que ça suffirait pour que personne ne reconnaisse en lui le « Grand Harry Potter ». Il avait déjà vécu ça deux jours auparavant avec Hagrid et il n'avait plus _du tout_ envie de recommencer.

Le barman le regarda quelques instants puis ses petits yeux chafouin passa sur les Granger. Enfin, il marmonna quelque chose et les laissa passer derrière son comptoir et prendre une petite porte. Il voulut les accompagner mais Hariel lui dit que c'était inutile. Le barman n'insista pas et retourna à son bar.

« Ne me dit pas qu'il faut entrer dans l'une de ces poubelles ! » dit Eleanor avec un air dégoûté une fois qu'ils eurent débouché dans une petite arrière-cour.

« Franchement Eleanor, je t'ai vu porter le même pull miteux pendant six mois entier sans que tu ne le lave jamais, tu ne vas pas me dire que le fait d'aller dans une poubelle te fais peur » dit Hariel.

« Lenor ! » s'indigna sa mère.

« Je le lavais le soir » grogna la jeune fille en foudroyant son ami du regard.

Hariel sourit puis plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe pour en sortir une longue et fine baguette de bois sombre.

« Est-ce que c'est… » balbutia Hermione, fascinée.

Le sourire d'Hariel s'agrandit et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se tourna vers le mur et tapotant des certaines des briques. Dès qu'il eut finit de toucher la dernière, celle-ci se mit à pivoter en entraînant les autres dans le mouvement en ouvrant un passage au fond de la petite cours.

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

0o0o0

Hariel eut beaucoup de mal à tirer Hermione (et dans une moindre mesure Eleanor et leurs parents) du spectacle de la rue marchande pour la traîner jusqu'à la banque. Mais en même temps, il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Lui-même avait eut du mal à se retenir de fouiller de partout la première fois qu'il était venu. La seconde fois, c'était la veille, avec Hagrid. Une fois qu'il ait eu rencontré Balbok pour la première fois, il avait décidé de ne plus aller dans la grande rue marchande, du moins pour quelques temps. Cela éviterait qu'on le reconnaisse.

Aujourd'hui était donc la troisième fois et il devait admettre qu'il avait aussi du mal à résister aux échoppes bigarrées, aux enseignes étranges et aux produits tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres.

Hermione ne cessait de poser des questions sans même attendre les réponses. Si on vendait des cornes de licorne, est ce que les licornes existaient ? Est que ce c'était là qu'elle allait acheter son chaudron ou son télescope ? Pourquoi les sorciers portaient des robes et des chapeaux pointus ? Comment ça se faisait que ce livre essayait de mordre la personne qui le lisait ? Ça n'en finissait plus.

Eleanor, elle, scrutait le monde autour d'elle de son œil de scientifique. Hariel pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau essayer de décortiquer les incongruités qu'elle voyait pour essayer de les faire coller à ses propres connaissances…et échouer lamentablement. Mais connaissant Eleanor, Hariel savait que ce n'était que partie remise.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bâtiment tordu d'un blanc pur qu'était la banque Gringotts. Ils passèrent les portes de bronze puis les Granger lurent l'avertissement en lettre capital gravé sur la porte d'argent, juste après.

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. _

C'était un peu verbeux mais enchanté avec finesse pour que toutes les personnes qui entrent pour la première fois dans la banque soit obligé de lire ces mots. Comme ça, si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, les gobelins pourraient dire qu'ils avaient été prévenus.

Hariel évita les guichets et entraîna les Granger vers une porte gardé par deux gobelins en armure. Hariel montra sa main à l'un deux qui leur ouvrit la porte.

« Tu nous emmène où là ? » grogna Eleanor.

« Patience ma chère, patience »

« J'aime pas quand il dit ça » grinça la jeune fille.

Ils passèrent la porte sans s'apercevoir qu'un jeune garçon blond les observait.

« Draco ! » appela une femme aux cheveux tout aussi blond et vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue.

Le garçon regarda une nouvelle fois par la porte et rejoignit la femme qui se trouvait être sa mère.

Derrière la porte, Hariel mena les Granger jusqu'à un ascenseur qui les conduisit au quatrième étage. Il emprunt le couloir D et enfin toqua à la porte 7 avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse.

« Bonjour votre Altesse. Vous arrivez plus tard que prévus » dit Balbok après avoir regardé sa montre.

« Altesse ? » demanda Eleanor sans que personne ne réponde.

« Veuillez m'excuser, c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Et vous devez être les Granger, enchanté, je me nomme Balbok de la Forge Noire. »

Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour aller serrer la main de Benjamin et Maud.

« Euh… Bonjour, M…Monsieur…M. Balbok… » bredouilla Benjamin.

« Balbok suffira. Je vous en prie. »

Il leur indiqua cinq fauteuils moelleux qui se trouvaient juste devant son bureau. Les Granger étaient sûr qu'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit quand ils y étaient entrés.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'on fait là » dit Maud en s'asseyant.

« Et bien Mme Granger, disons que notre banque a pour politique d'offrir gratuitement les services d'un conseiller financier à tout nouveau client de la banque. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas clients ! Nous pensions seulement changer de l'argent. »

« En fait vous l'êtes puisque votre fille a dès à présent un compte ouvert à son nom. »

« Un compte ? Comment cela se fait-il ? » demanda Benjamin.

« Je suis sûr qu'Hariel à la réponse » dit Eleanor au petit garçon dont les jambes se balançaient sur son siège.

« Moi ? Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? »

« Je sais pas moi, à ton sourire. Il est encore plus grand que celui du Chat de Cheshire. »

« Je t'interdit d'utiliser _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ contre moi. C'est moi qui t'ai fait découvrir le bouquin ! »

« Que je sache, pour ouvrir un compte il faut payer, non ? » demanda Benjamin.

« Hariel Potter-Gremory ! » s'indigna Maud. « Ne me dis pas tu as payé pour nous ouvrir un compte ! »

« Pas…exactement » répondit le jeune garçon. « Disons qu'en temps que client VIP de la banque, j'ai quelques privilèges notamment celui de pouvoir ouvrir des comptes gratuitement. Autant en faire profiter les amis. »

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous allons discuter des modalités à adopter pour votre compte » dit Balbok.

La discussion dura presque une heure ou le gobelin fit un exposé des avantages et inconvénients de chacune des différentes options à prendre en compte.

Au final, les parents Granger se retrouvaient avec un sceau magique qui leur permettait de payer dans n'importe quelle échoppe du chemin de Traverse avec l'argent qu'ils avaient changé et déposé sur le compte d'Hermione spécialement pour les courses. Balbok avait réussit à les persuader de pourvoir le compte de la somme total qui serait nécessaire à Hermione pour ses sept à année afin de profiter des 2% d'intérêt annuels du compte. Hermione, elle, possédait aussi un sceau personnel mais qui ne pouvait payer que jusqu'à 30 livres par mois (soit 4 gallons, 2 mornilles et 10 noises). C'était l'argent de poche que lui donnaient ses parents. Habituellement elle recevait des billets mais Maud et Benjamin avait trouvé cette méthode de virement depuis leur compte en banque dans le monde moldus plus pratique. L'argent qu'elle n'aurait pas dépensé pendant le mois serait reporté au mois suivant pour qu'elle puisse faire des économies.

Bien évidemment, en tant que conseiller, le gobelin se tenait à la disposition du couple via des miroirs à double sens offert comme cadeau de bienvenue. Maud et Benjamin en possédait un, Hermione un second et Eleanor un troisième. Chacun pourrait ainsi communiquer avec la banque mais aussi avec Hariel qui avait synchronisé son propre miroir avec ceux des Granger pour qu'ils puissent le contacter et vice versa.

Déjà un peu plus à l'aise avec le monde des sorciers, Maud et Benjamin remercièrent chaleureusement Balbok.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, le gobelin murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hariel.

« Bien, je reviendrais sans doute dans la soirée, tenez la salle prête »

« Très bien »

Il mena ensuite les Granger hors de la banque qui furent ébloui par le soleil de l'après-midi. Celui-ci brillait dans un ciel sans nuage et la chaleur était assez importante.

« Ce que je vous propose, c'est de faire les courses d'Hermione avant de prendre une glace et nous reposer à la terrasse du glacier, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Ça me va très bien » dit Maud en sortant une paire de lunette de soleil de son sac à main.

« On peut commencer par là ? » demanda Hermione en désignant l'entrée d'une rue qui s'ouvrait juste en face de la banque.

Malgré le temps ensoleillé, la ruelle semblait très sombre et de la vapeur d'eau semblait en couvrir le sol. Une plaqua brabant cloué sur le mur d'à côté indiquait : « _Allée des Embrumes_ »

« Rien de ce que tu as sur ta liste ne pourra être trouvé dans cette rue. Elle contient surtout des boutiques spécialisées. »

« Spécialistes en quoi ? » demanda Eleanor.

« En a peu prêt tout » répondit Hariel. « Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Monsieur tout le monde peut trouver tout ce qui lui est nécessaire mais s'il pratique la magie de façon plus pointu alors c'est des cette rue qu'il faut aller. Malheureusement elle a une réputation très sulfureuse car on y fait aussi beaucoup d'affaires louches. »

« Illégales ? » demanda Benjamin.

« Pour la plupart. Le problème c'est que ça ne concerne que 20% des gens qui s'y trouvent pour 80% de personnes honnêtes. Le problème c'est que les sorciers ont tendances à voir les choses tout en noir et blanc et ils évitent cette rue. »

Prenant la tête de leur expédition, il mena les Granger jusqu'à bout de la rue, près de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur et les fit entrer dans la première boutique qui vendait des bagages magiques.

« Mais j'ai déjà une valise tu sais ? » lui dit Hermione.

« Je me doute, je me doute » dit Hariel.

Mais il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda au vendeur s'il avait bien la commande faite par Balbok de la Forge Noire. L'homme regarda ses fiches puis passa dans l'arrière boutique avant de revenir quelques instants après avec un coffre. Il était en bois sombre poli et renforcé par des ferronneries noires. Le couvercle était bombé et il possédait sept serrures.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » dit Hariel.

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. »

« Oui mais en septembre on sera déjà à Poudlard donc il vaut mieux que je te le donne maintenant. »

« C'est pas un peu excessif toutes ces serrures ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Elles ouvrent des compartiment différents. Regarde ! »

Il prit la clé et ouvrit le premier compartiment pour le leur montrer. Il referma le coffre et ouvrit le second.

« Et voilà ! »

« C'est exactement le même » dit Eleanor.

« Que tu crois »

Hariel enleva son sac et le déposa à l'intérieur du coffre. Il ferma le couvercle et rouvrit le premier compartiment.

« Et voilà ! »

« Il a disparut ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Il n'a pas disparut, il est seulement dans un autre compartiment » dit Hariel. « Un autre espace si tu préfère. »

« Tu veux dire que ce coffre permet d'ouvrir sept espaces différents qui occupent la même place ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Oui et non » dit Hariel.

Il reprit son sac dans le second compartiment puis ouvrit le quatrième.

« Mais c'est… »

« Et oui, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur comme le TARDIS. »

Hariel adorait la série de science-fiction _Doctor Who_ et possédait tous les épisodes que ce soit de la première série de 1963 et de la seconde de 2005. Une année, alors qu'il était encore au M.I.T., ses amis et lui avaient passé le jour de l'an ensemble à regarder des épisodes toute la nuit.

« Les trois premiers compartiments sont de tailles normale alors que les quatre autres sont plus grands. Dans celui-là tu peux ranger les objets fragiles dans les armoires ou y mettre les objets trop grands. Le cinquième est une penderie, le sixième une bibliothèque et le septième permet de conserver les potions et les ingrédients. »

« C'est…c'est… » balbutia Hermione. « C'est trop cool ! »

Elle se jeta sur Hariel pour le serrer dans ses bras en manquant de le faire tomber.

« Il est quand même un peu gros non ? » demanda Maud.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a le même poids plein que vide…oui je sais Eleanor, loi de conservation des masses mais cette loi n'est pas applicable à des subespaces ne se trouvant pas sur le même plan de la réalité. »

« Je ne comprends rien du tout » dit Benjamin.

« Juste de vieilles conversations sur la série _Doctor Who_ » dit Eleanor en haussant les épaules.

« De plus… » dit Hariel.

Il se détacha d'Hermione, referma le coffre et donna quelques coups sur le couvercle avec la clé. Le coffre se mit à vibrer légèrement puis à rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes.

« Et voilà » dit il en le prenant et en le donnant à Hermione. « Et en plus il devient tout léger. »

« Et comment je le fait ragrandir ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Hariel lui fit poser le coffre sur le sol puis le toucher à nouveau avec sa clé. Elle poussa un cri de joie quand le coffre grandit à nouveau.

Après qu'Hermione ait une nouvelle fois remercié Hariel, et avoir rétrécit le coffre pour le mettre dans sa poche, tous sortirent du magasin. Ils allèrent acheter le chaudron, les gants, la balance et les fioles dans un magasin avant d'entrer dans un autre pour prendre le kit d'ingrédients de potion de base pour première année chez l'apothicaire. Juste à côté ils trouvèrent le télescope puis ils passèrent à la papeterie. En sortant, Hermione resta quelques instants devant la boutique de hiboux mais refusa qu'ils en achètent un. Elle n'en ait pas besoin pour le moment et avait décidé d'en acquérir un elle-même quand elle en aurait les moyens.

C'est juste après qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la librairie. Là, Hariel crut qu'il allait perdre Hermione. Devant tant de livres, elle était devenue fébrile et s'était mise à courir partout en prenant des livres au hasard. Maud réussit à la calmer en lui rappelant sa décision d'économiser et Hermione alla reposer tous les livres à l'exception d'un seul appelé « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » qu'elle ajouta aux manuels obligatoires.

En voyant sa mine déçue, Hariel lui dit qu'il avait déjà en sa possession un exemplaire de chacun des livres présents dans cette librairie et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de les lui prêter. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'était épanoui et elle s'était presque mise à chantonner quand ils retournèrent dans la rue.

Le prochain arrête fut chez madame Guipure, la couturière. Quand ils entrèrent, elle s'occupait d'un jeune garçon d'approximativement l'âge d'Hermione et Hariel. Il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs et semblait faire des efforts désespérés pour paraître dégagé.

« Entrez, entrez » dit la femme qui ressemblait à un gros bonbon violet. « C'est pour Poudlard ? Montez sur ce tabouret je suis à vous tout de suite »

Elle nota quelque chose sur son carnet, sûrement les mesures du garçon, puis s'absenta dans l'arrière boutique.

« Vous commencez Poudlard cette année ? » demanda le garçon à Hermione et Hariel. « Moi aussi. Vous pensez être dans quelle maison ? »

Il semblait vouloir se donner des aires supérieures mais il avait beaucoup de mal.

« Euh…une maison… ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ce sont quatre groupes dans lesquels se répartissent les élèves en fonction de leur personnalité et de leur qualités. » répondit Hariel. « Les courageux et volontaires vont à Gryffondor, les curieux et malin à Serdaigle, les loyaux et travailleur à Poufsouffle et les rusé et ambitieux à Serpentard. Moi je pense aller à Serdaigle…ou bien Serpentard. »

« Alors moi je pense que ce sera Serdaigle ou Gryffondor » dit pensivement Hermione. « Et toi ? »

« Ma famille et toujours allé à Serpentard » dit le garçon d'une voix un peu triste.

« Oui mais toi tu voudrais aller où ? »

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le carillon de la porte retentit et un homme entra. Ce sont ses cheveux qui ont fait dire à Hariel qu'il devait être parent avec le garçon. Tous les deux avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds presque blanc sauf que ceux du plus âgés étaient longs et pendaient dans son cou. Ils avaient aussi les mêmes yeux gros au que ceux de l'adulte étaient froid. Hariel regarda à nouveau le garçon et vit que ses yeux aussi étaient devenus fois comme ceux de son père.

« Draco, on y va » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

On avait plus l'impression qu'il parlait à un chien. Il regarda les Granger et reniflard de dédain.

« Encore de la racaille » dit-il.

Draco ricana puis sortit à la suite de son père.

« Quel con » dit Eleanor. « Mais c'est qui ce mec ? »

« Un sang-pur probablement » répondit Hariel.

« Un quoi ? Un sang-pur ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Maud.

« Un sorcier dont les ancêtres était tous sorciers. Eux aussi nés de sorciers bien sûr. »

« Et concrètement ça veux dire quoi »

« Que malheureusement vous venez d'être introduit au système du Statut de Sang. »

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« C'est un peu comme les castes en Indes. Un système hiérarchique des personnes. Au sommet il y a les sorciers sangs purs, en dessous il y a les sorciers de sang-mêlé, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont soit un parent non sorcier soit que l'un de ses parents à des parents ou même des ancêtres non sorciers, puis il y a les nés-de-non-sorciers ou comme ils les appellent, les nés-moldus, dont les deux parents ne possèdent pas de pouvoir, comme Hermione. »

« Ah oui, je me souviens » dit Eleanor. « Tu en avais parlé il y a quatre ans. Après ce sont les moldus, c'est ça ? »

« Non, d'abord il y a les cracmols. C'est le contraire des nés-de-non-sorciers. Ils sont nés de parents magiques mais ne possèdes aucun pouvoir. Les moldus sont juste en dessous. »

« Je me sens toujours insultée » grogna Eleanor.

« Plains-toi, parce qu'il y a encore un groupe en dessous : Les hybrides. »

« Hybrides de quoi ? » demanda Benjamin.

« D'humain et d'autres créatures. Ça peut être gobelin, Fey, elfe,…mais ça concerne aussi les créatures anciennement humaines comme les Vampires ou les Loups-Garous. »

« Ça existe ? C'est super ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« C'est surtout révoltant ! » dit Maud. « Et personne ne fait rien ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est comme en Inde. Officiellement ça n'existe plus. Mais ça n'empêche pas les vieilles habitudes d'avoir la vie dure. »

Le sujet fut abandonné quand Madame Guipure revint. Elle prit les mesures d'Hermione et lui dit que tout serait prêt dans une heure. Hariel dit qu'ils viendraient les rechercher en fin d'après-midi et mena les Granger vers la dernière étape de leur périple : la boutique d'Ollivander, Fabricant de Baguette.

La boutique la plus célèbre d'Angleterre était encaissée au fond du Chemin de Traverse, juste à côté d'un magasin de prêt à porter d'occasion. La façade était sombre et la peinture noire s'écaillait par endroits. Les fenêtres étaient poussiéreuses et empêchaient de voir à l'intérieur. Au moment où ils allaient entrer, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme désagréable aux cheveux blonds qu'ils avaient vus chez madame Guipure. Il eu une moue dégoûté en les voyant mais cette fois-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de passer devant eux. Son fils Draco le suivait de près et leur jeta un simple coup d'œil avant de rejoindre son père. La dernière à sortir était une femme magnifique aux cheveux d'un blond légèrement plus doré que les deux hommes et avec des yeux aussi bleus que sa robe. Elle ne souriait pas et avait un regard mélancolique. Elle fit un signe de tête poli au groupe puis rejoignit les deux hommes, probablement son mari et son fils.

Les Granger et Hariel entrèrent alors dans la boutique. L'atmosphère était glacée, un peu trop, même par rapport à la chaleur de l'extérieur. Les seuls lumières venaient de chandelles disséminés çà et là ainsi que des quelques raison du soleil qui arrivaient à filtrer au travers de la poussière des vitres.

« Monsieur Potter » dit alors une voix qui semblait sortir des ombres de la pièce, « y aurait-il une problème avec la baguette que je vous ai vendu ? »

« Quel problème pourrait-il y avoir ? Une baguette de 33,4 centimètres, fine et flexible en ébène, un bois qui choisit des sorciers fidèles à leurs convictions et qui ont le courage d'être eux-mêmes et contenant un ventricule de Dragon Spectre ? Non, je viens pour cette jeune fille » dit il en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Oh une jeune sorcière venant cherche sa première baguette. Quel moment excitant. »

Garrick Ollivander émergea des ombres comme un spectre et s'avança en direction du groupe. Il s'arrêta sous un rai de lumière qui éclaira son visage buriné et fit briller ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux.

Hermione déglutit mais Hariel le poussa dans la direction de l'homme.

« Quel est votre bras de baguette je vous prie ma chère »

« Euh, je…je suis droitière »

« Parfait » dit-il en sortant un mètre ruban de sa poche. « Levez les bras je vous prie. »

Hermione obtempéra et l'homme commença ses mesures. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha le mètre ruban qui continua à prendre des mesures tout seul. Le vieux fabricant de baguette alla fouiller dans son stock puis revint avec une boîte.

« Ça suffit » dit-il au mètre ruban qui tomba sur le sol.

Il présenta la boîte à Hermione et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une baguette de bois claire et lisse d'une vingtaine de centimètre.

« Prenez-la ma chère »

Hermione tendit la main et prit la baguette dans sa main. Elle sentait un peu ridicule. A la demande du vieil homme, elle l'agita ce qui provoqua un nuage de fumée noire.

« On dirait bien que non » dit Ollivander en reprenant la baguette et en la remettant dans sa boîte alors qu'autour de lui, tous s'étaient mis à tousser.

Il agit la main et la fumée sembla être aspirée dans un trou dans le vide.

« Bois de vigne. Je suis sûr de cela. Par contre je ne suis pas convaincu pour la plume de Phœnix. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Ça a l'air bien. J'aimerai bien une baguette avec une plume de Phœnix. »

« Je doute que ça vous irez. Voyez-vous ma chère, c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, non l'inverse. Et de même qu'il n'y a pas deux arbres, deux Phoenix, deux Dragons ou deux Licornes qui se ressemblent, toutes mes baguettes sont uniques et ne conviendront parfaitement qu'à un seul sorcier. »

Pendant son petit discours, il était retourné vers ses étagères et les scrutait avec attention.

« Je crois que cette fois c'est bon » dit-il en choisissant une boîte.

Il revint vers Hermione et lui présenta la baguette. Toujours du même bois clair, elle était plus longue et fine. Des motifs de vignes grimpantes étaient sculptés dans le tiers inférieur et permettaient une meilleure prise.

« Bois de vigne, 27,3 cm, fine et semi flexible avec un ventricule de Dragon, de Dragonlion pour être précis. »

« Et ça correspond à quoi ? » demanda Eleanor.

« L'essence du bois donne un indice sur la personnalité du sorcier » dit Hariel alors qu'Ollivander ouvrait la bouche. « Les baguettes en bois de vigne choisissent généralement des maîtres aux objectifs élevés et qui ont souvent tendance à étonner les autres. Le cœur de la baguette nous dit quel type de magie elle pourra faire, par exemple les ventricules de Dragons permettent de faire des sorts puissants et flamboyants mais qui seront plus difficile à maîtriser. Le fait que sa baguette soit longue démontre d'une certaine puissance, qu'elle soit fine montre sa grande précision et enfin, le fait qu'elle soit semi rigide montre qu'Hermione à du mal à s'adapter à de nouvelles situation mais quelle peut le faire. »

« Je vois que vous connaissez votre sujet M. Potter » dit Ollivander d'une voix courtoise.

« Je me suis renseigné. D'ailleurs tant que j'y pense, il me faudrait un étui pour ma baguette ainsi que de quoi l'entretenir. »

« Dès que nous auront fini avec mademoiselle, je m'en occupe. »

Hermione tendit la main avec prudence et prit la baguette. C'était très différents cette fois elle ne se sentait pas ridicule du tout, non, elle se sentait…bien, comme si la baguette était une partie d'elle. En tenant ferment le bois, elle fit décrire à la pointe un arc de cercle parfait dans les airs au dessus d'elle qui fit apparaître une traînée de feu qui brûla quelques instants avant de se dissiper.

« Félicitation ma chère » dit Ollivander. « Vous avez trouvé votre baguette ».

0o0o0

Après avoir payé la baguette et qu'Hariel ait récupéré ce qu'il voulait, le groupe se rassembla sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier, pour une pause bien méritée sous l'un de ses parasols. Ils mirent un peu de temps pour commander à cause de la profusion de parfums. La carte en comptait actuellement cinq cent. Mais d'après ce que leur avait dit Hariel, ce n'était que la carte d'été. La carte d'hiver comptait autant de parfum mais les glaces étaient chaudes ce qui était utile en cette saison.

Au final, chacun prit une coupe. Maud et Benjamin se contentent de trois boules chacun, carotte, noisette, vanille pour la première et saumon, chocolat, rhubarbe pour le second. Hermione et sa sœur se risquèrent à prendre une boule de plus accompagnée de chantilly ce qui faisait chocolat, cacahuète, pastèque et citron pour Eleanor et goyave, papaye, fruit de la passion et framboise pour sa sœur. Hariel, qui avait sentit sa dent sucré le titiller dès qu'il avait vu la carte avait choisis une coupe banane, violette, matcha, framboise, menthe-chocolat avec chantilly, coulis de caramel et vermicelles.

Une fois que tous eurent finis, ils restèrent quelques instants à profiter de la fraîcheur magique dispensée par l'ombre du parasol. Il était près de dix huit heures et la chaleur commençait juste à baisser.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chercher les uniformes d'Hermione, non ? » demanda Maud d'une voix légèrement endormie.

« Oui » répondit Benjamin. « Mais on a le temps, non ? »

« En fait, j'aurais aimé que vous m'accompagniez à nouveau à la banque si c'était possible. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça poserait problème » dit Benjamin en regardant sa femme. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est…compliqué. Je préférerais que nous fassions cela dans un lieu plus discret. »

Les Granger se regardèrent mais finirent par accepter. Après avoir pris le paquet que leur avait fait Mme Guipure, ils suivirent à nouveau Hariel jusqu'à la banque. Balbok les attendait devant la porte gardée qu'ils avaient empruntée plus tôt et il les conduisit dans un autre endroit de la banque. C'était une salle étrange, complètement vide et totalement faite de pierre polie et monochrome. En son centre on pouvait voir un cercle ésotérique tracé à même le sol avec quelque chose de noir.

« Tu vas faire quoi ici ? Un rite sacrificiel ? » ironisa Eleanor.

« Quoi ça ? » demanda Hariel en montrant le cercle. « Non, non pas du tout. Ça fait juste partie des révélations que j'ai à vous faire. »

« Dès révélations ? » demanda Maud.

« Oui. J'ai également des demandes à vous faire…enfin, surtout à Hermione. »

« À moi ? »

« Oui. » dit Hariel. « Pour faire simple, il en va de ma sécurité que personne ne sache ce que j'ai fait avant Poudlard, le M.I.T., surtout. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Benjamin.

« C'est compliqué » disons que je dois absolument paraître un peu plus…faible et moins informé sur le monde de la magie que je ne le suit en réalité. »

« Ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi » dit Eleanor.

« Disons que j'ai une certaine notoriété dans le monde des sorciers et que certaine personne voudraient en profiter pour me manipuler dans leur propre intérêt. »

Inutile de parler de ceux qui voulaient le tuer, pas la peine d'effrayer les Granger.

« C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il faudra que tu fasse comme si tu venais de me rencontrer » ajouta Hariel.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai fait en sorte que l'on croit que j'ai passé les six dernières années dans un orphelinat et pour le moment c'est ce que je vais dire à tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner au train en septembre. Il faudra qu'on fasse semblant de se rencontrer sur le quai ou pendant le voyage. Enfin…si tu veux bien qu'on soit amis… »

Hariel était un peu gêné de demander à son ami de mentir pour lui. Il avait peur qu'elle refusé ou pire, quelle ne veuille plus être son ami.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. A mon avis on devrait en parler à l'avance pour se mettre d'accord sur les détails si on ne veut pas faire d'erreurs. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux bien ? »

Hariel sourit et se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

« Hariel, j'étouffe ! »

« Désolé, désolé »

« Au fait, c'était ça tes « grandes révélations » ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Pas tout à fait » dit Hariel, « Mais avant ça j'ai encore une petite chose à faire. Balbok ? »

Le gobelin s'avança et lui donna un parchemin. Hariel le déroula et le lut attentivement.

« Bien je vois »

« Vous ne voudriez pas vous entraîner d'abord ? »

« Non ça ira » dit-il.

Il froissé le parchemin et y mit le feu avant de souffler sur les cendres. Il s'avança vers le cercle et le regarda attentivement. Après une ou deux minutes, il s'estima satisfait et porta son index à sa bouche.

« Hariel ! » s'exclamèrent Hermione et Maud quand il mordit son doigt jusqu'au sang.

Loin de s'émouvoir, le jeune garçon s'accroupit et ce mit à tracer des symboles avec son sang à l'intérieur du cercle.

« Le sang est quelque chose de précieux pour les sorciers. C'est le sang qui charrie la magie à travers le corps » dit-il, concentré sur son ouvrage. « C'est pour ça que la Magie de Sang est l'une des plus puissante, parce qu'elle manipule la source même de la magie des sorcier : le sang. Il est plus facile de créer quelque chose qui dure avec le sang qu'en utilisant la Mana, l'Énergie Magique seule. Elle est trop volatile. Le sang la fixe, en séchant il lui permet de rester et en s'infiltrent il lui permet de se diffuser. »

Il se releva et prit le coton imbibé d'une potion cicatrisante que lui tendait Balbok. Il le passa sur sa blessure dont le sang cessa immédiatement de couler. Il ne rendit pas le coton au gobelin et y mit le feu à son tour.

« Mais parce qu'elle et puissante, elle est aussi dangereuse. Dangereuse pour celui qui la pratique et aussi dangereuse si elle est mal employée. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a été classée comme Magie Noire et rendue interdite. »

« Donc ce que tu fais ici est…illégale ? » demanda Benjamin.

« En quelque sorte » dit Balbok. « Mais les gobelins se moque de ce qui que les sorciers considèrent légal ou non en matière de magie et le Ministère ferme les yeux tant que ça reste dans la banque. »

« Et ce truc, ce…sort de sang ? Il est censé faire quoi ? » demanda Eleanor.

« C'est un rite de sang. N'est considéré comme sort que ce qui a une action quasi immédiate après une formule magique. La Magie de Sang est plus puissante quand on utilise des rituels, c'est-à-dire des sortes de cérémonies. »

« Ok, mais ça me dit pas ce que ça fait. »

« Ce cercle va me permettre de réaliser un sceau magique. »

« Pride… » soupira Eleanor, exaspérée.

« Un sceau, comme son nom l'indique permet de sceller quelque chose. Généralement on l'utilise pour sceller le pouvoir d'un objet mais on peut aussi l'utiliser pour sceller l'objet lui-même dans une autre dimension, une dimension de poche accessible à tout moment par celui qui a créé le sceau. »

« Très bien » dit prudemment la jeune fille qui avait encore du mal à concevoir que les Magiciens pouvaient créer des dimensions parallèles aussi facilement qu'elle pouvait monter et démonter un supercalculateur. « Et tu veux sceller quoi ? »

« Ça » répondit Hariel en montrant son bracelet tressé.

« Sérieux ? »

Hariel lui fit un clin d'œil et ordonna à Excalibur de reprendre sa forme originelle. Le bracelet se mit à briller et bientôt, le jeune garçon se retrouva avec l'épée légendaire entre les mains.

« Très sérieux, Lenor »

« C'est…c'est une Épée Magique ? » demanda Hermione.

« Une Épée Sacrée, en fait »

« Et la différence est ? » demanda Eleanor.

« La même qu'entre une voiture au gasoil et une voiture à l'essence. Elles n'utilisent pas le même type d'énergie magique, ou Mana. On appelle Épée Magique une épée dont l'énergie est celle de la Magie Humaine. »

« Parce qu'il en existe d'autre ? »

« Des tas. Les Épées Sacrées utilisent l'Énergie Sainte des Dieux et des Anges. »

« Les Anges ? Ça existe ? »

« Des Dieux ? Quels Dieux ? »

« Tous je crois…Je ne sais pas exactement lesquels ont survécus jusqu'à nos jours mais si vous en trouvez dans les livres, vous pouvez êtres sûr qu'ils ont existés. Maintenant plus de questions » ajouta-t-il alors que les deux sœurs Granger ouvraient la bouche. « Il faut que je me concentre »

Il prit l'épée à l'horizontale et se plaça dans le cercle à proximité du centre mais pas dessus. Alors qu'il commençait à psalmodier, le cercle se mit à briller d'une lueur violette. Les symboles de sang qu'il avait tracé se mirent aussi à briller mais d'une lueur rouge. Au fur et à mesure qu'Hariel procédait à son rituel, le cercle et les symboles se mirent à changer de couleur. Progressivement ils passèrent des teintes violettes et rouges à des teintes bleues.

Quand Hariel arrêta sa formule, à la fois le cercle et les runes brillaient d'une lueur bleue aqueuse qui se diffusa sur le sol, formant un disque de lumière bleue et chatoyante comme de l'eau. A ce moment là, Hariel se mit à incanter à voix haute.

« Depuis les profondeurs du Lac jusqu'aux hauteurs de Cieux, j'invoque ton nom pour être la gardienne de l'Épée Sacrée Excalibur »

Du cercle émergea alors une main tendue de femme. Hariel prit alors Excalibur par sa poignée, pointe en bas, et la baissa jusqu'à glisser la lame sur la paume de la main qui la saisit. Du sang se mit à couler de la main avant de remonter le long de la lame et prendre la forme de chaines rouges et brillantes. Hariel lâcha la poignée et la main entraîna l'épée avec elle. Quand elle eut disparut dans la lumière bleutée, celle-ci se dissipa et bientôt il ne resta plus rien au sol, pas même le cercle et le sang.

« Ça c'est bien passé je pense. Quand pensez-vous Balbok ? »

« À la perfection votre Altesse. »

Satisfait, Hariel se retourna vers les Granger qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Ce…c'était pas…c'était quand même pas » balbutia Eleanor.

« Excalibur, L'épée d'Arthur ? » finit sa sœur.

« Mais si » répondit Hariel. « C'est un héritage de famille »

« Tu veux dire que tu descend du Roi Arthur ? »

« De Merlin aussi… »

 _Entre autre…_

« Mais c'est le fait que je soit descendant d'Arthur qui fait que je peux Porter son épée »

« Je crois que je me sens plus choqué par cette nouvelle que par le fait que la magie existe » dit Benjamin.

« Remettez-vous ! J'ai encore des choses à vous révéler. »

« Quoi ? Encore ! »

« Oui…mais là ça va être un peu difficile » dit-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre. « Tu te souviens tout à l'heure quand tu as parlé de mes cheveux Eleanor ? »

« Je me souviens surtout que tu as éludé la question. »

« C'est parce que le rouge _est_ ma couleur naturelle, tout comme le noir. Ça dépend de quel…côté de mon héritage génétique s'exprime. »

« Je comprends pas »

« Bon, fais ont les choses dans l'ordre » soupira Hariel.

Il ferma les yeux et murmura quelque chose. Aussitôt la racine de ses cheveux se mit à s'éclaircir et à rougir. La couleur se rependit sur l'intégralité de sa chevelure jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule mèche qui ne fut noire.

« Wow…c'est wow… » balbutia Eleanor.

« Vous vous souvenez il y a quatre ans à peu près quand je vous ai parlé de ma famille ? »

« Tu nous as dit que tes parents étaient des sorciers mais que les parents de ta mère ne l'étaient pas » dit Eleanor. « Tu nous a menti ? »

« J'ai joué avec les mots plutôt. Les sorciers sont un sous-groupe des Magiciens. Tous les sorciers sont des Magiciens mais tous les Magiciens ne sont pas sorciers. »

« Donc la famille de ta mère était composé de Magiciens. »

« Non, laisse-moi finir »

« C'est vrai ça, Mione, laisse-le finir » dit Eleanor sur un ton moqueur.

« Ne peuvent être appelés Magiciens que des humains qui pratiquent la magie. Hors la famille de ma mère pratique la magie…mais ils ne sont pas humains. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Les humain ne sont pas les seuls à pratiquer la magie. En fait, il s'agit de l'une des seules races à ne pas avoir de magie inhérente à tous ses individus. Certains naissent avec, d'autres non et certains l'acquièrent à force de travail et d… »

« J'ai l'impression que tu essais de noyer le poisson » l'interrompit Eleanor.

« Je suis moitié Démon » dit soudainement Hariel.

Il y eut un moment de silence où les Granger regardaient le petit garçon qui se tenait devant eux.

« Un…Démons ? » demanda Benjamin.

« Ceux avec les ailes, les cornes et la queue ? » demanda Maud.

« Ben euh…au moins les ailes » répondit Hariel.

Dans un claquement sec, ses ailes surgirent dans son dos en faisant sursauter les autres à l'exception de Balbok. Il ne les avaient jamais vus mais comme tous les gobelins, il savait parfaitement donner le change.

« Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure » souffla Benjamin. « Savoir que les Démons existent est encore plus choquant que de savoir que tu descend du Roi Arthur. »

« Est-ce que vous tentez les humains pour qu'ils vous vendent leurs âmes ? » demanda Hermione. « Est-ce que vous les poussez à faire le mal ? Est-ce que vous les mangez ? »

« Les mangez ? Euh non » répondit Hariel avec étonnement. « On ne pousse les humains à rien. On exauce leurs souhaits en échange de l'énergie résiduelle qu'ils rejettent. En fait, nous ne sommes pas maléfiques. C'est vrai que nous sommes plus sombres et sauvage que d'autres races mais nous ne sommes pas maléfiques. Ce sont les Religieux qui nous ont donné cette réputation à cause d'un ancien contentieux entre nous et les Anges, c'est tout. »

Il fallu encore quelques minutes aux Granger pour assimiler la nouvelles. Ils posèrent de nombreuses questions à Hariel auquel il fut heureux de répondre. Finalement, ça se passa mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu et son ascendance ne dérangea pas les Granger plus que cela. Ils n'étaient pas très religieux.

« J'espère que cette fois tu nous à tout raconté » dit Eleanor au bout d'un moment.

« À part que mon oncle est Lucifer et que mon ambition dans la vie c'est de devenir Satan, oui, c'est tout. »

0o0o0

Un afflux d'Énergie Démoniaque réveilla Hariel. Il papillonna des yeux et soupira. Akeno devait encore s'être faufilée dans la chambre d'Issei en profitant des petites heures du matin ce qui avait dû énerver sa tante Rias qui avait commencé à utiliser la magie. Ce à quoi Akeno avait du bien sûr ripostée.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir (et de toute façon à quoi bon puisqu'il avait des cours à assurer), Hariel repoussa les couvertures du large lit qu'il occupait et roula jusqu'au bord. Le matelas était si large qu'il aurait pu accueillir une demi-douzaine comme lui. Fort heureusement il était habitué à un tel format puisqu'il avait le même dans sa chambre du Château Gremory.

Bien évidemment, l'ordre de son oncle Sirzechs que les filles du Club de Recherches Occultes habitent chez Issei n'était pas allé sans quelques…modifications nécessaires pour que toutes puissent vivre sous le même toit. En fait de modification, les Démons avaient totalement reconstruits la maison des Hyoudou en lui donnant des dimensions dix fois supérieurs à l'originale. D'une petite maison à un étage et trois chambres on était passé à une résidence de trois étages avec une dizaine de chambres, une salle de bain avec source chaude intégré et même une piscine olympique en sous-sol.

La cuisine était tellement grande que Mme. Hyoudou avait dit qu'elle s'améliorerait forcément grâce à elle. Bien sûr, M. Hyoudou lui avait dit que sa cuisine était déjà la meilleure. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était vraiment étonnés que leur maison se soit agrandie pendant la nuit. Ils avaient juste pensé que Zeoticus travaillait dans la construction et qu'il avait « rafraîchi » la maison pour essayer de nouvelles méthodes. Même le fait que ça a été fait en une seule nuit ou qu'ils ne s'en soient pas rendu compte ne les alerta pas plus.

Cette fois, Hariel avait sa propre chambre. Elle était reliée à une salle de bain personnelle et à un dressing bien garnie. Après s'être douché et habillé, il prit le petit déjeuner avec tout le monde mais s'éclipsa rapidement de table pour se rendre à l'école. On était le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été et comme il ne serait pas présent en septembre, il voulait faire quelque chose pour ses élèves.

Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui. Quoi de plus normal, on était fin juillet, le vendredi 29 pour être précis. Comme l'année scolaire au japon commençait en avril, les vacances d'été n'étaient pas aussi longues que dans le reste du monde. Deux mois c'était bien trop long en milieu d'année scolaire. Donc ils n'avaient donc que le mois d'août…avec bien sûr de nombreux devoirs de vacance.

Hariel fit un petit détour avant de se rendre au lycée et installa la salle avant de s'adosser au mur dans un coin au fond de la classe. Dissimulé par un sort mental, il put ainsi voir ses élèves.

L'excitation des vacances était dans l'air et tous discutait de leurs projets. Le Trio Pervers, bien évidemment, voulait profiter de ces vacances pour draguer (ou mater) les filles à la plage ou la piscine. Pauvre Issei, s'il savait que le programme avait déjà été décidé. Asia et Xenovia discutaient aussi avec les autres filles de leurs projets. Elles non plus n'étaient pas encore au courent. Sa tante Rias devait probablement leur annoncer ce soir.

De leur côté, Issei, Matsuda et Motohama avaient encore commencé à se disputer avec Kiryuu Aika et ça avait dégénéré entre les deux binoclards qui s'étaient mis à comparer leur « super pouvoir », celui de pouvoir connaître les mensurations des filles d'un seul coup d'œil pour Motohama et celui de pouvoir faire la même chose avec celles de garçon (ce qui ne concernait que le bas-ventre chez eux) pour Aika. Apparemment elle semblait assez précise dans ses mesures ainsi que dans la description de la forme et de la pilosité de la zone en question chez Issei. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande de tout lui raconter.

Au moment où la cloche sonna, il rompit le sortilège et s'avança vers son bureau en claquant des mains.

« Allez, tout le monde a sa place »

« Tu as vu Gremory-sensei entrer ? »

« Non » entendit-il chuchoter.

« Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes excités que les vacances arrivent mais je vous demanderais de rester calme, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Le silence mit quelques minutes à revenir mais bientôt, toute l'attention des élèves était tournée vers lui.

« Je ne serais plus avec vous en septembre » leur annonça-t-il finalement.

Il y eut un vent de protestation et Hariel dut à nouveau attendre le calme.

« Votre réaction me touche beaucoup et je vous remercie pour ces quelques mois. Comme c'est mon dernier cours, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de différent. »

Il ouvrit le placard et en sortit un sac en plastique blanc remplit de paquets de bonbons qu'il déversa sur son bureau.

0o0o0

Comme il le pensait, c'était ce soir là que Rias leur dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle pour les vacances et qu'en tant que sa Suite, ils l'accompagneraient tous. Issei ne sembla pas trop bouleversé par le bouleversement de son programme et Asia et Xenovia manifestèrent leur contentement.

Koneko, elle, semblait triste. Ça lui arrivait parfois en été quand on approchait de l'époque ou elle était arrivée au Domaine Gremory. Habituellement cet état se dissipait avant août mais cette année, la profusion des événements l'avait empêché de penser à sa sœur et tout lui était revenu il y a quelque jours quand elle s'était faite capturée par les Magiciens de la Chaos Brigade. Hariel espérait que les vacances lui permettraient d'oublier un peu tout ça.

Azazel aussi était du voyage. Il était apparut dans le local du Club comme un fantôme sans que personne n'ai remarqué son arrivée. Rias en avait été très perturbé surtout que l'Ange Déchu lui avait reprochait son manque d'entraînement. Selon lui, elle aurait dû le sentir.

« Bien tout le monde » dit finalement Rias. « Rendez-vous demain matin à 5h à la gare »

« À la gare ? » s'exclama Asia.

« À 5h ? » geignit Issei.

Leur maîtresse sourit mais ne dit rien.

Le lendemain à 5h pile, les Démons ainsi que l'Ange Déchu étaient sur le quai avec leurs bagages. La gare était vide et n'ouvrirait pas avant une demi-heure, parfait pour un départ discret.

Un bruit se fit entendre sur leur gauche et les Démons purent voir arriver un large train à la locomotive dorée et rouge décoré du blason Gremory sur le côté. Il y avait une dizaine de wagons derrière elle, aménagés comme de luxueux salon. Chacun déposa ses affaires dans le wagon soute et s'installa. La locomotive démarra et prit rapidement de la vitesse. En face d'elle, un sceau Gremory se forma à la verticale sur les rails. La locomotive plongea à l'intérieur et disparut, direction le Makai.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous avez dit que ce chapitre serait consacré à Hariel. Et en plus y'a le retour d'Hermione !

Allez, avouez, je suis sûr qu'à quand vous avez commencé à lire ce chapitre vous vous êtes demandé si vous en aviez pas loupé un !

Et voilà maintenant le début de la saison 3 d'Highschool DxD. Il y aurai encore au moins 3 chapitre avant qu'Hariel n'arrive à Poudlard. Prenez votre mal en patience.

En tout cas je vous fait de gros bisous et vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Comme chien et chat

Vocabulaire :

\- Warri, Warri : désolé, désolé

\- Goshujin-sama : peut désigner le mari ou encore le maître. Ce motest aussi utilisée dans les maid café par les serveuses habillées en soubrettes quand elles s'adressent aux clients.

\- Nya : miaou. Onomatopée du miaulement du chat. Les personnages chats dans les mangas l'ajouter souvent à la fin de leurs phrases sans vraiment y penser. Kuroka, elle, le fait exprès.

\- Senjutsu : voir l'article sur le Wiki : fr . Raven-AzuNoctuli-World . Wikia . Com

\- Ossan : abréviation familière de Oyaji-san. Peut désigner le père mais ici ça désigne un homme plus âgé. Ce n'est pas péjoratif mais ce n'est pas très respectueux.

\- Senjutsushi : utilisateur du Senjutsu.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 32 : Comme chien et chat/Inu to neko no you ni

.

Accoudé à l'une des confortables banquettes du compartiment, Hariel fixait le miroitement pourpre du voile entre les mondes que parcourait le train Gremory.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce spectacle. Après tout, il avait lui-même filé à travers cette atmosphère violette sans bout ni directions alors qu'Heathcliff conduisait l'Excalibur (décidément c'était le destin) qui l'amenait du domaine Gremory à la maison de Mission Hill et inversement.

Il était certes plus facile d'utiliser la téléportation pour voyager mais pour le faire de monde en monde, il fallait un certain pouvoir que tous les Démons n'avaient pas. Il n'avait lui-même pas attends ce point. Bien sûr, les aires de téléportation pouvaient palier à ce problème et elles étaient utilisés par de nombreux Démons pour voyager mais les connexions étaient plus facile à détourner et les enlèvements en cours de téléportation n'étaient pas rare c'est pour cela que l'utilisation d'un transport magique comme sa voiture ou le train était plus sûr.

C'était plus long bien sûr mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait regarder le voile entre les mondes. C'était une vision propice à la réflexion.

Bon sang que ce Dumbledore était bon niveau manipulation, pensa Hariel alors que les souvenirs de sa journée avec Hagrid lui revenait en mémoire. Le directeur de Poudlard avait décidément choisis la bonne personne pour introduire Hariel au monde des sorciers : un innocent. Et pas un simple innocent, un innocent qui vénération Dumbledore au-delà des mots. Quoi de mieux pour être un jeune garçon ignorant des subtilités de ce monde entre les griffes du directeur.

S'il n'y avait que ça ! Non seulement Hagrid avait été envoyé pour lui dire en qui avoir confiance mais aussi en qui _ne pas_ avoir confiance. Bien sûr, face au tumulte provoqué par son nom, Hariel avait posé des questions dont il connaissait bien sûr déjà les réponses mais que la personne qu'il feignait d'être n'avait pas. Hagrid lui avait donc raconté son histoire et celle de Voldemort (qu'Hagrid refusait de nommer jusqu'à ce qu'Hariel l'y oblige, toujours dans le souci de parfaire son personnage bien sûr). Il avait par la suite continué à lui parler du monde sorcier et surtout des maisons de Poudlard. C'est là que le choix de Dumbledore avait été judicieux. Il semblait qu'Hagrid détestait les Serpentard et n'avait pas caché le fait que Voldemort, ou plutôt Vous-Savez-Qui, était passé par cette maison comme « tous les sorciers qui ont mal tournés ». Hariel savait bien que c'était faux. Après tout, il était au courent de la trahison de Pettigrow envers ses parents et c'était un Gryffondor. Mais pour le Hariel qu'il feignait d'être et qui ne connaissait rien de ce monde alors ces conseils devaient être très importants.

En y repensant, Hariel frémissait. S'il avait vraiment été ce Hariel là, le discours d'Hagrid sur le directeur et les Serpentards l'aurait touché mais pas autant que s'il avait été Harry, le Harry qui avait toujours vécu chez les Dursley. En extrapolant (et en imaginant que sa chère famille d'adoption ne l'ait pas tué), il pouvait imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie et ce que ce genre de discours aurait put provoquer chez lui. De l'adoration. Une vénération pour le directeur qui le sortait de son enfer pour la rapprocher du monde de ses parents, des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Dumbledore aurait alors pu se servir de cette vénération pour faire d'Harry une arme contre Voldemort. Dans quel but précis, il l'ignorait. Bien sûr Voldemort devait être un obstacle à sa quête de pouvoir mais qu'est ce que sa mort des mains de son arme pourrait bien lui apporter ? C'était ça qu'il fallait découvrir.

Mais il avait encore des années pour le découvrir. À présent il avait quelque chose de plus urgent à découvrir car il soupçonnait que l'année à venir ne serait pas de tout repos. En effet, lors de leur voyage à Gringotts, Hagrid avait retiré un mystérieux paquet d'un coffre, le 713, et lui avait expressément dit que c'était une course secrète de Dumbledore. Comme rien dans le choix d'Hagrid pour l'accompagner faire ses course n'était fait sans but précis, Hariel se doutait que la récupération de ce paquet ce jour-là et devant ses yeux n'était pas fortuite. D'autant plus que, selon Ragnok qui lui avait fait parvenir l'information, le coffre avait été fracturé la nuit suivante. Ça non plus ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

Hariel soupira et s'assit correctement sur son siège. Cette nouvelle le tracassait. Il était possible que Dumbledore tente de « tester la marchandise » cette année, voire si son précieux héros est à la hauteur et ce paquet devait faire partie du test.

Hariel pencha sa tête en arrière et écarta les bras. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça, il était en vacance, il était… une légère vibration dans sa poche le ramena à la réalité. Il y plongea la main et en sortit son miroir à double sens sur lequel s'étalait le nom de son Gestionnaire de Comptes. Il soupira à nouveau et se leva pour s'isoler. Il espérait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Ce n'en était pas une. Balbok transmettait l'avancé du projet mis en place avec maître Randall-Delûte moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Hariel était satisfait car l'avocat avançait plus vite qu'il ne le prévoyait et que tout serait prêt à la fin août. En rentrant, il passa à côté du groupe formé par Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Asia et Issei qui jouait aux cartes puis se dirigea vers la grande banquette ou se trouvait Koneko et Gasper. Il s'assit à côté de la première non sans d'abord jeter un coup d'œil à Yuuto qui lisait au fond du wagon.

Koneko, comme lui auparavant, regardait le défilement du voile entre les mondes d'un air absent. Une petite montagne de snack s'amoncelait devant elle mais elle n'y avait pas touché. Même Gasper avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle.

« Tu ne mange pas Koneko-chan ? » demanda le vampire assis dans son carton, lui-même posé sur la banquette.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Koneko-chan ? » demanda à nouveau Gasper alors que Yuuto levait la tête.

« Ce n'est rien » dit-elle après un moment en se tournant à nouveau devant elle.

Hariel se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de Koneko mais à Rias. Il espérait qu'elle prendrait rapidement la mesure de la situation.

« _Nous arrivons à proximité du Domaine Sitri_ » dit une voix désincarné qui résonna dans le compartiment.

« Le Domaine Sitri ? » s'étonna Issei.

« Salut Hyoudou ! » s'exclama alors une voix bien connu venant de l'entrée du wagon.

« Saji ! » dit Issei en reconnaissant l'autre Pion qui accompagnait son Roi et sa Reine. « Quand est ce que vous êtes monté ? »

« Un peu après vous et nous avions notre propre wagon. »

« Ce que Saji oublie de dire, c'est que nous étions en retard par sa faute » dit Tsubaki.

« Il sera puni pour cela » ajouta Sona avant de s'avancer vers Rias.

« Sona » dit celle-ci pour la saluer.

« Comme tu nous as gracieusement accepté à bord du train Gremory, nous sommes venu te remercier avant de descendre. »

Son ton était solennel voir même sombre.

« Tu alourdis un peu l'ambiance » remarqua Rias.

« Il faut dire que cette année, nous ne faisons pas que simplement rentrer chez nous » dit Sona.

« Alors Hyoudou ? Tu vas aussi t'entraîner ? » demanda Saji.

« Hein ? »

« C'est vrai que Buchou ne nous à pas encore parlé du programme des vacances » dit Xenovia.

« En tout cas, moi j'ai prévu de devenir bien plus fort que toi la prochaine fois qu'on se verra » dit Saji.

« Je doute que tu réussisse en seulement deux jours…enfin, même pas deux jours » dit Hariel en s'approchant. « J'espère que nous aurons l'honneur de votre présence lundi soir »

« Ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir que j'assisterai à cette fête avec ma Suite » dit Sona en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Une fête ? » demanda Issei.

« Quelle fête ? » demanda à son tour Saji.

« Celle de mon anniversaire » dit Hariel.

« Il me semble que le Seigneur Gremory n'avait pas réunit autant de monde depuis qu'il vous avait présenté il y a cinq ans. »

« Je l'en avait empêché, sinon l'intégralité du Makai se rassemblerait chaque année au domaine Gremory à cette date. En vérité il se rassemblerait même plusieurs fois pour fêter ceux de ma grand-mère, de mon oncle, de Grayfia… enfin de tous le monde. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de l'en empêcher cette année…»

« Il est vrai qu'il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas allé au Domaine pour l'un de tes anniversaires Rias » dit Sona pour changer de sujet.

« J'ai mit le holà sur la chose dès que j'ai pu » dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Cependant ses joues étaient rouges d'embarras. Hariel se doutait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois de leur séjour. Juste après, Sona du partir. Elle dit à Rias qu'elle la reverrait bientôt mais Hariel savait qu'elle ne faisait pas seulement allusion à son anniversaire. Elles auraient d'autres occasions de se revoir pendant les vacances.

Enfin, la voix désincarné annonça le Domaine Gremory et émergea du voile. Tout ceux qui n'avaient encore jamais vu le Makai et le Domaine purent apercevoir la capitale, Kamala, étaler ses quartiers hexagonaux, ronds, quadrilatéraux, reliés être eux par des routes blanches taillés dans la forêt comme une gigantesque toile d'araignée couverte de cristaux de rosée. Au-delà de la ville s'étendait des marais, des montagnes et des lacs qui appartenaient eux aussi aux Gremory.

En voyant ça, Hariel se surprit à pense que c'était bon de revenir chez soi.

« C'est si grand que ça ? » s'exclama Issei.

« Pour le comparer au japon, il paraît que c'est aussi grand que Honshu » dit Yuuto.

« Soit plus de 230.000 km2 » ajouta Hariel pour Asia et Xenovia qui n'était pas familiers avec la géographie japonaise.

Soudain, alors qu'ils survolaient la ville, le train s'arrêta brusquement. Le choc fut si violent que tout le monde faillit se retrouver au sol. Le seul qui ne fut pas vraiment dérangé fut Issei car il se retrouva le nez dans les seins d'Akeno.

« _Ceci est un arrêt d'urgence_ » dit la voix.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eut un accident ? » demanda Gasper qui avait réussit à rester à peu près dans son carton.

« Il faut dire qu'un certains nombres de personnes importantes vont se réunir dans pas longtemps » dit Azazel qui arrivait dans le compartiment accompagné de Rias qui s'était absenté quelque minutes auparavant. « Il faudra bien faire attention. »

Le chef des Anges Déchus discutait avec elle mais Hariel était sûr que ces mots avaient été prononcés pour attirer l'attention.

« Des personnes importantes ? » demanda Issei qui apparemment était tombé dans le panneau.

« Mmm, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas bouger » dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre. « Je vais voir ce qui se passe, à plus. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Rias lui jeta un regard noir. Il ne savait pas si ça avait un rapport avec son mauvais jeu d'acteur ou bien si elle était furieuse d'avoir embarqué dans l'un des petits jeux dont il avait le secret. Elle se tourna finalement vers sa suite et soupira.

« Une rencontre avec les représentants d'Asgard est prévu pour bientôt. »

« Asgard ? » demanda Issei qui ne connaissait pas ce mot.

« Autrement dit les divinités Scandinaves » expliqua Yuuto. « Les Démons, les Anges et les Anges Déchus ne sont pas les seuls Factions Divines existantes.

« En fait » continua Hariel, « nous sommes à peines des sous factions d'une Faction Divine plus grande dominé auparavant par Dieu et Satan. Asgard, qui rassemble les divinités et créatures de la Mythologie Scandinave en est une autre. Mais il y a aussi Olympe, qui rassemble les divinités gréco-romaines, le Mont Sumeru des divinités bouddhiques et encore bien d'autres. »

Cela rappelait un peu à Hariel ce qu'il avait dit aux Granger : « _Si vous en trouvez dans les livres, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils ont existés_. »

« Mais pourquoi viennent-ils ? » demanda Asia.

« Chaos Brigade » dit Rias.

« Je me souviens ! » s'exclama Issei. « Ce mec, là, Bikou, il a dit qu'il venait chercher Vali pour s'attaquer aux Divinités du Nord. »

« C'est exact » approuva Rias. « Nous avons demandé à Asgard d'être le témoin de la réconciliation de nos Trois Factions avant s'allier ensemble contre la Chaos Brigade. »

Issei fronça les sourcils. Hariel se demandait s'il pensait à Vali. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose, une force, venant de l'extérieur. Il y eut un flash et Hariel se retrouva à chuter à l'intérieur du voile entre les mondes. Son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir ses ailes mais il ne le fit pas. Combien de Démons avaient-ils eu leurs précieuses ailes déchirés, brisés, arrachés par les courent du voile. Il voyait les autres tomber en dessous de lui mais il ne pouvait rien pour l'instant. Cependant il se tint prêt. Dès qu'il serait à nouveau dans l'espace normal, il s'en volerait pour tenter de les secourir.

Mais il n'en eu as le temps car une magie de téléportation le transporta ailleurs où il atterrit durement sur les fesses. Il se releva et vit Rias et Azazel regarder en contrebas.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda le jeune Démon.

« Entraînement » dit Azazel en montrant de petites silhouettes en contrebas qu'Hariel identifia comme la suite de sa Tante.

Celle-ci lui glissa un communicateur magique dans l'oreille pour qu'il puisse suivre ce qui se passait. Soudain, un grand fracas se fit entendre et Hariel vit approcher un immense Dragon d'environ quinze mètre de haut et qui se tenait sur ses pattes arrière. Ses écailles étaient pourpres à l'exception de celles de son ventre, de l'intérieur de ses pattes postérieurs et du dessous de sa queue, d'un gris clair de la même couleur que le cuir de ses ailes et séparé du pourpre par un liseré jaune. Ses yeux violets étaient brillants et sa gueule fumait, prête à jeter des flammes. Ajouté à cela la longue paire de corne jaunes qui se dressait sur sa tête et pointait vers son museau en angle droit sans compter les plaques d'armure noires et grises à ses épaules, ses avants bras et ses hanches, il était assez impressionnant.

« Tannin-sama ? » s'exclama Hariel.

« Il a accepté de venir nous aider » dit Azazel en haussant les épaules.

Tannin était auparavant l'un des Grands Dragons Rois avant de devenir un Démon. Faisant partie de la Suite de Mephisto Celes, il était rapidement devenu indépendant et avait gagné de nombreux Jeux de Classement, assez pour obtenir un territoire. Connaissant sa propension à vivre en ermite Hariel s'étonnait de le voir ici. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Tannin lança un puissant jet de feu qui força les Démons à sauter pour l'éviter. Au même moment, Xenovia et Yuuto invoquèrent leurs épées et se mirent en garde. Sans même réfléchir à un plan, Koneko se précipita en direction de l'adversaire et sauta sur des rochers pour tenter de le frapper mais la queue du Dragon la faucha et l'écrasa contre la paroi.

Hariel se mordit la lèvre en voyant le sang de la jeune fille gicler et se tourna vers sa tante pour voir qu'elle faisait de même.

« Son attitude est quelque chose dont il faudra parler avec elle » dit Hariel.

« Je sais » dit Rias d'une voix triste.

Akeno commença alors à envoyer des éclairs pour le tenir à distance et peut le commandement des opérations à la place de Rias. Elle n'avait pas le charisme naturel de Rias mais elle faisait une bonne suppléante. Elle ordonna à Yuuto et Xenovia d'attirer l'attention du Dragon pour l'éloigner d'Asia qui soignait Koneko alors que Gasper restait près d'elles. Issei, lui, devait charger son Sacred Gear, soit pour transférer l'énergie à Akeno le moment voulu, soit pour effectuer une attaque combinée avec elle. Akeno, elle, restait en survivre afin de surveiller la situation et de couvrir leurs arrières en cas de nécessité.

Les Démons obéirent immédiatement à ses ordres et alors qu'Asia soignait Koneko, Issei invoquait Boosted Gear pour le charger. Malheureusement, le Dragon se tourna aussitôt vers lui si bien qu'Akeno du envoyer des éclairés pour l'en détourner. Au même moment, Xenovia et Yuuto utilisèrent les rochers pour prendre de la hauteur comme l'avait fait Koneko un peu plus tôt afin de frapper Tannin à la tête. Mais les cornes de celui-ci s'allongèrent et bloquèrent les deux lames pourtant puissantes avant de repousser leurs Porteurs.

De son côté, Koneko voulait absolument retourner se battre et Asia avait bien du mal à la faire tenir en place pour utiliser Twilight Healing sur elle.

A l'ordre d'Akeno, Yuuto utilisa Sword Birth pour faire surgir des lames du sol sous les pieds du Dragon mais celui-ci les balaya d'un coup de sa puissante queue comme s'il s'était agit de cures dents. Dans un rugissement, il souffla une gerbe de feu qui força Yuuto à battre en retraite.

Issei essaya de passer derrière lui mais à nouveau le Dragon violet se retourna vers lui. Hariel comprit alors qu'il sentait l'énergie de Boosted Gear et qu'il réagissait en conséquence. Malheureusement, Issei n'était pas assez puissant pour lui faire face. A nouveau, Akeno utilisa la foudre pour le détourner de sa proie. Tannin riposte avec un long jet de feu que la jeune fille évita de peu.

A ce moment là, Gasper essaya d'aider Issei et réussit à figer le Dragon. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes car le vampire était trop terrorisé pour arriver à le maintenir contre la créature titanesque. Fort heureusement ça avait donné assez de temps à Boosted Gear pour se charger et Issei et Akeno envoyèrent au Dragon une attaque simultanée, le premier avec un _Dragon Shot_ et l'autre avec un immense éclair.

« Ça ne va pas être suffisant » dit Rias.

Et effectivement, après que la fumée de l'attaque se soit dissipée, Tannin ne semblait pas avoir été blessé par l'attaque. Le Dragon avança vers Issei et sa patte fractura le sol jusque sous les pieds du jeune garçon qui en perdit l'équilibre. Sa gueule brillante comme une fournaise s'ouvrit en grand et…

« Bien, ça suffira comme ça » cria Azazel en amenant l'attention des jeunes gens sur eux.

« Ce Dragon est un Démon ! » s'exclama Issei après qu'Azazel ait tout expliqué.

Lui, Rias et Hariel se tenaient devant Tannin, dont les yeux avaient cessés de briller, face aux autres. Manifestement, Ddraig et Tannin se connaissaient car ils se saluèrent. Mais bon, entre Dragons de classe supérieure quoi de plus normale. Hariel en profita également pour se présenter à lui en utilisant son titre de Météore Flamboyant.

Tannin leur dit que Sirzechs lui avait demandé d'entraîner les serviteurs de sa jeune sœur ce qu'il avait accepté…il avait aussi rajouté que s'il obéissait aux ordres d'Azazel, ce serait seulement contre rétribution. Mais Azazel s'en fichait, il voulait juste savoir ce que les jeunes Démons pouvaient faire en cas de situation extrême et ça n'avait pas été brillant. Azazel mit cela sur le compte de la naïveté et de l'indécision de Rias et Hariel était secrètement d'accord avec lui. Mais après tout, comment l'en blâmer, comment la blâmer d'hésiter d'envoyer des êtres auquel elle tient tant se battre au risque de mourir. Hariel savait que lui ne pourrait pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était hors de question qu'ils se rendent chez eux sale comme ils étaient. L'endroit où ils avaient été envoyé étant un terrain d'entraînement spécial des Gremory, il disposait d'un grand bain en pleine nature. L'eau chaude qui le remplissait n'était pas une source naturelle mais c'était agréable tout de même. Creusé à flanc de montagne, il était fait de craie blanche qui tranchait sur le gris sombre de la pierre. Les bassins étaient, eux, composés de plaques de marbre polis d'une douceur incomparable et qui semblaient ensorcelés pour ne pas glisser. Le bain était composé de deux niveaux et décorés de colonnes romaines de calcaire. Au niveau supérieur, il y avait le bain des femmes entouré sur deux côtés par une colonnade et dont les deux autres tombaient à pic en direction du bain des hommes qui formait un « L » juste en dessous. Le bassin des femmes était approvisionné en eau par des bouches sous-marines et le trop plein d'eau se déversait chez les hommes en magnifiques cascades.

Bien qu'encore suffisamment jeune pour se baigner avec les filles, Hariel préféra rejoindre les garçons et s'amusant de voir Issei traîner Gasper dans le bain avec eux tout en se faisant accuser de harcèlement sexuel par une Akeno moqueuse.

« Au fait, Issei » demanda Azazel qui se détendait aussi dans le bain, « as-tu déjà malaxé le poitrine de Rias ? »

Hariel tendit l'oreille en entendant la conversation.

« Oui ! » s'exclama Issei en s'agenouillant près de l'homme. « Avec ma main droite j'ai pétrie les seins de Buchou ! »

« Bien, mais est ce que tu as déjà pressé les tétons d'une femme comme ça ? »

Comme il avait mimé juste avant l'action de malaxé, Azazel tendis l'index devant lui et se mit à faire de mouvements d'avant en arrière comme s'il appuyait sur une sonnette.

« Euh…non…pas encore » balbutia Issei.

« Quoi ? Tu n'en à jamais pressé ? » soupira Azazel avec une sorte de faux ton condescendant.

Il eut un sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers Issei en se rapprochant de lui.

« Mais tu sais tu ne doit pas juste appuyer dessus, tu dois vraiment presser. La sensation quand tu enfoncé ton doigts est incomparable. »

« Mais les tétons ne sont pas des interrupteurs vous savez ? »

« Dans un sens c'est très proche d'un interrupteur » dit Azazel. « Quand tu appui, il y a un son qui sort »

Hariel regarda, amusé, la réaction d'Issei. C'est comme si tous les fondements de ses croyances les plus profondes s'effondraient. Puis il soupira et se laissa glisser un peu plus dans l'eau en continuant à écouter Azazel dire que les seins d'une femme étaient illimités et comment il pourrait tout apprendre à Issei. De tout façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait expérimenter ça de sitôt vu la vitesse à laquelle il allait que ce soit avec Rias ou Akeno.

« Des seins, hein… » murmura-t-il en regardant le ciel.

Il posa ses mains sur sa propre poitrine et soupira. Il avait hâte d'avoir les siens…

Alors qu'il se mettait à nager pour se changer les idées, il entendit la conversation entre Yuuto et Gasper.

« C'est vrai que Koneko-chan était différente de d'habitude » dit le vampire.

« Ah, tu trouve aussi » dit l'autre. « Ça me préoccupe un peu.

Hariel s'éloigna deux et commença à sortir.

« Dépêche-toi de lui parler onee-chan » dit-il comme pour lui-même.

Mais Rias avait la tête ailleurs, elle pensait à autre chose. Elle se demandait…en quoi elle était indécise…

0o0o0

Tout le monde fut très impressionné quand Rias les mena chez elle…et encore plus quand Hariel leur dit qu'il ne s'agissait que de la résidence d'été. Contrairement à l'immense château Gremory perché en haut d'une montagne, la demeure d'été était presque à taille humaine…bien sûr, la grande bâtisse contenait des centaines de pièces parmi lesquels des appartements, des salons, de bureaux, des boudoirs et des salles à manger, mais c'était toujours moins que l'énorme monument aux allures de château de conte de fée un peu sombre qui accueillait la famille pendant les autres saisons.

Ce fut l'occasion pour les nouveaux membres de rencontrer non seulement Venelana mais aussi Millicas qui restait le plus souvent au Domaine Gremory avec sa mère, en particulier pendant les mois d'été.

Hariel n'avait pas pu correctement parler avec sa grand-mère depuis déjà pas mal de temps et il n'était pas au fait de son opinion sur son futur gendre (ou sur celui que tous considéraient déjà comme son futur gendre) c'est-à-dire Issei. Elle avait toujours été contre le mariage de sa fille avec Rizer et il était étonnant que son grand-père ait pu survivre au fait qu'il ait choisit un tel homme et encore plus de l'avoir fait sans tenir compte de son avis ou même sans le lui demander.

Mais Zeoticus semblait avoir changé son fusil d'épaule comme il le montra au dîner en voulant qu'Issei l'appelle père. Ce fut un moment assez pénible pour Rias qui quitta rapidement la table, le visage couleur coquelicot. Elle accepta cependant de venir dans les appartements de ses parents après le dîner pour une petite réunion informelle avec Millicas et Hariel autour d'une tasse de thé.

« Sirzechs accueille quelqu'un d'important aujourd'hui » dit Zeoticus. « C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pu t'accueillir. »

« Et demain ? » demanda Hariel, légèrement inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Millicas. « Chichi-ue a dit que rien ne l'empêcherait d'assister à ton anniversaire. »

« En tout cas, il a l'air aussi occupé que d'habitude. »

« Et pourtant l'aide du Seigneur Azazel lui est précieuse. »

« Qu'un chef des Anges Déchus s'occupe d'enfants, et en particuliers d'enfants Démons montre à quel point les choses ont changés » dit Venelana. « On n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer il y a même pas dix ans. »

« C'est juste un hobbie pour lui » dit Rias avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

En allant se coucher, Hariel passa à côté de la chambre de Koneko et entendit des bruits à l'intérieur. En collant l'oreille au battant, il les reconnut. Koneko s'entraînait. Pompes, abdominaux, tractions, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, au bruit qu'il entendait, elle devait le faire depuis pas mal de temps. Hariel avança la main vers la poignée mais se figea avant de la laisser retomber. Il soupira et partit. Ce n'était pas à lui de parler à Koneko.

0o0o0

L'anniversaire d'Hariel fut fantastique. Plutôt que de rester à l'intérieur, la fête se déroula dans les jardins illuminés par des centaines et des centaines de lumières volantes. Des tas de petites tables rondes coulaient sous les victuailles et des serviteurs passaient entre les gens porte leur proposer des boissons.

Comme à son habitude, Hariel était éblouissant. Sa robe en elle-même était très simple, en lin gris-marron, avec des manches longues et très larges au bout accompagnée d'une écharpe de la même matière qui faisait une capuche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rouges et ondulés. Sa tenue était mise en valeur par des bijoux discrets, boucles d'oreilles pendantes et ceinture argenté faite de petits disques mit bouts à bout et qui pendait sur le côté ainsi que de fins bracelets qui enserrait ses biceps. Il était à la fois gracieux et mystérieux.

Comme la dernière fois il reçut énormément de cadeaux mais l'un de ceux qui lui plurent le plus furent ceux d'Ajuka Belzebuth. Celui-ci n'était pas présent mais lui avait fait porte des paquets qui avaient rejoint la pile de cadeaux qu'il avait déjà. Plus qu'un cadeau, il s'agissait plutôt d'une réponse à un défi. Après avoir appris de Ragnok que la magie affectait les appareils électriques non sorciers, il en avait parlé avec le Grand Satan qui avait trouvé le projet intéressant. Il lui avait fallut à peine plus d'une semaine pour résoudre un problème sur lequel planchaient les sorciers depuis des années : faire fonctionner les appareils électriques dans le mode magique. La réponse de Belzebuth était simple : il suffisait de remplacer la source d'énergie électrique par une magique et le faire fonctionner avec. Grâce à cela, Hariel était à présent pourvu d'un ordinateur portable, d'un cellulaire et d'autres petits appareils compatible avec le monde magique. Ou du moins il l'espérait car n'avait pas été testé en situation réelle. Il avait également en sa possession un appareil de mesure de signal internet qui pouvait également analyser un environnement pour voir ce qui bloquait les ondes au cas où il ne parviendrait pas à se connecter au Web. Ça serait pour lui désastreux s'il trouvait _vraiment_ coupé de tout.

L'autre cadeau qu'il adorait était de son grand-père. En tant que Seigneur, Zeoticus lui avait remis le coffret qui contenait les quinze Pièces Démoniaques qui composerait sa Suite. Comme prit de fièvre, Hariel avait commencé à essayer d'imaginer qui il pourrait faire devenir son serviteur. Il avait envi d'essayer de transformer quelqu'un en Démon tout de suite, pour voir. Bien sûr, c'était l'excitation qui lui faisait penser ça, rien d'autre. Il lui suffit de respirer un grand coup et il se calma.

Enfin, le dernier cadeau qu'il préférait entre tous lui venait de son oncle Barclay. Celui-ci avait réussit à rassembler des photos de ses parents et les avait mis dans un album pour le lui donner. Hariel avait passé plus d'une heure avec son oncle à regarder ses parents alors que Barclay lui expliquait chacune des scènes dans le détail en racontant des anecdotes. Ce fut un moment vraiment magique.

Mais dès le lendemain commença l'entraînement. Pendant vingt jours les Démons de Rias se mirent à s'entraîner chacun de leur côté pour cultiver leurs points forts ou pour pallier à leurs points faibles.

Rias aussi devait s'entraîner, mais loin de subir un entraînement physique, elle passait ses journées à la bibliothèque à apprendre. En tan que Roi, il ne lui fallait pas seulement être forte, il lui fallait aussi pouvoir diriger et ça, elle ne pourrait s'y préparer qu'en apprenant comment le faire dans les livres avant de le faire dans la vraie vie.

Pour parfaire son entraînement et affiner son utilisation de Sword of Betrayer, Yuuto avait repris ses entraînements avec Souji. Il se rendit compte que jusque là, son maître l'avait beaucoup ménagé et aussi qu'il ne le ferait plus.

L'entraînement de Gasper, lui, était des plus simples : sortir dans la rue. Le simple fait pour le vampire d'arriver à sortir de sa coquille lui permettrait de mieux utiliser son pouvoir qui devenait inutile une fois qu'il se mettait à avoir peur ou à paniquer.

Asia, elle, devait arriver à une plus grande maîtrise de son Sacred Gear. Alors que jusque là elle n'avait utilisé Twilight Healing en tant que tel, il fallait à présent qu'elle en amplifie les pouvoir en apprenant à manier la magie, à la juguler, à la faire émerger de son corps. Azazel lui avait dit qu'en faisant cela, elle pourrait arriver à soigner plusieurs personnes voir même toute son équipe en même temps.

Le défi de Xenovia était, lui, d'arriver à un plus grand contrôle sur le pouvoir de Durandal. Certes l'épée l'avait choisie mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en avait le contrôle total. Contrairement à Excalibur qui se donnait totalement à son Porteur, Durandal exigeait que le sien prouve à chaque instant qu'il était digne de son pouvoir.

Pour Akeno, Azazel avait choisit un entraîneur très particulier : son ami et commandant en second, l'Ange Déchu Baraqiel. Le choix n'était bien sûr pas dû au hasard mais il n'avait pas non plus pour but de la tourmenter. Baraqiel n'était pas le Maître de la Foudre pour rien et il partageait avec sa fille cette affinité pour le maniement des éclairs. Il pouvait lui apprendre à manipuler une foudre plus puissante encore que celle qu'elle avait déjà, un Foudre Sacrée, mais pour cela il lui fallait accepter son sang d'Ange Déchu, il lui fallait embrasser cette partie de sa nature qu'elle haïssait et cela elle le refusait, tout autant qu'elle refusait son père.

L'entraînement de Koneko n'était pas censé être physique, pas complètement. Azazel voulait qu'elle aussi laisse parler sa vraie nature mais tout comme Akeno, elle s'y refusait. Elle se refusait à utiliser ce pouvoir mystique qu'elle avait scellé en elle bien des années auparavant, cet été de l'année 2007 face au Wulfgur qui la menaçait. Elle avait peur de ce pouvoir, elle craignait qu'il prenne le dessus sur lui comme il l'avait fait avec sa sœur.

Enfin, il y avait Issei. Comme il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un Dragon pour entraîner un autre Dragon, c'est Tannin qui était son professeur particulier et il ne le ménageait pas. Son entraînement était en fait assez simple : je te poursuis et toi tu essayes de survivre. L'un dans l'autre ça marchait bien.

Bien entendu de son côté, Hariel n'était pas en reste. Alors qu'il pensait lui-même à se reposer, il avait appris qu'il aurait son propre entraînement intensif. Heinrich n'avait pas été très content d'apprendre l'imprudence de son jeune seigneur et lui avait concocté une punition à la taille de sa bêtise. Bien sûr, il le partageait avec Argai qui, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien à lui reprocher personnellement, avait de quoi faire. Même si ça spécialité était le combat à main nue, il entraîna Hariel à développer plus de muscles afin de pouvoir manier Excalibur avec une plus grande force. La transformer en gantelets c'était bien mais l'épée n'était que meilleurs sous sa forme originelle.

Mais contrairement aux autres, Hariel eut droit, lui, à un jour de repos. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un jour de repos puisqu'il devait se rendre à Boston pour la soutenance de ses trois mémoires. C'est pour cela que, le matin du 15 août, il avait rejoint Heathcliff qui l'attendait à côté de l'Excalibur qu'il utilisa pour l'amener jusqu'au M.I.T.

Après une première soutenance le matin, il s'était rendu à l' _Impressionniste_ pour rencontrer ses amis (moins Eleanor qui n'était pour le moment toujours en Angleterre) pour un petit verre rapide avant d'aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant du coin. Hariel en avait profité pour faire la connaissance de Jaime Lopez que Leslie avait amené ainsi que d'une certaine Latisha avec qui Marcus sortait mais dont le couple, selon Hariel, n'allait pas durer.

Hariel remarqua une certaine tension entre Leslie et son petit ami. Il ne lui avait pas beaucoup reparlé depuis qu'il l'avait appelé à la rescousse au sujet de son…aventure avec Jessy. Manifestement il lui en avait parlé au vue des regards que Jaime lançaient de temps en temps à leur ami écrivain. Quand il avait pris Leslie à part pour lui en parler, celui-ci l'avait cependant rassuré. Manifestement, Jaime n'avait pas non plus était totalement fidèle pendant son voyage puisqu'il avait revu l'un de ses amis (ou plutôt amour) d'enfance. Ni Leslie ni Jaime ne savaient bien où leur histoire allait les mener ni s'ils allaient s'orienter vers une version plus libre de leur couple ou bien encore rester totalement fidèle l'un à l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que pour le moment ils voulaient être ensemble et ça leur suffisait.

Ayant réglé le cas « Lust », il s'intéressa également à ses autres amis. A part Marcus, aucun d'eux n'avaient quelqu'un dans sa vie. Alison et Mélanie enchainaient toutes les deux les aventures, la première par manque de temps et la seconde par choix tandis que Jessy restait égale à lui-même. En fait, si Erik n'était pas au courent de la partie de jambe en l'air qu'il avait eu avec Leslie, il penserait toujours qu'il était asexué…

D'un point de vu professionnel, Jessy continuait à vagabonder et écrire en même temps et voulait profiter de l'argent gagné avec son premier livre pour changer de continent. Leslie continuait les recherches du Griffin et Alison continuait à travailler dans sa grosse boîte. Après seulement un an, ses économies n'étaient pas encore au beau fixe mais elle se taillait petit à petit une réputation de spécialiste qui lui permettrait bientôt d'ouvrir sa propre compagnie d'électronique.

Sans surprise, Marcus continuait à étudier mais avait réussit à passer ses deux années de Master en une et se retrouvait à présent doctorant en mathématique. Prit par ses études il n'avait encore rien publié mais comptait bien se rattraper bientôt.

Le travail de Mélanie était par contre un peu plus mystérieux. Hariel savait que ça avait un rapport avec le hacking mais il ne savait pas pour qui. Ça pouvait être pour une société de sécurité électronique ou pour le service de sécurité de n'importe quelle entreprise, banque ou même branche du gouvernement qui sait. Mais vu les mystères qu'elle faisait, ça devait plus être pour le gouvernement. Hariel se demandait bien qui. FBI ? NSA ? CIA ? Pentagone ? Hariel n'avait jamais essayé mais ce serait amusant de pirater ces services pour vérifier si Mélanie travaillait pour eux.

Malheureusement, il dut les quitter assez rapidement pour retourner passer ses deux autres soutenances. Bien entendu, il les réussit aussi toutes les deux et obtint ses maîtrises avec mention et on lui demanda s'il était possible de les publier ce qu'Hariel accepta. L'étape suivante c'était bien sûr le doctorat. Pour cela, Hariel n'était pas sûr d'y consacrer aussi peu de temps que pour ses mémoires. Après tout, il allait commencer Poudlard en septembre où il avait décidé de se consacrer entièrement à la magie. Il doutait qu'il ait suffisamment de temps pour développer une théorie (et encore moins trois) en seulement un an s'il devait aussi se consacrer à autre chose. Mais après tout, il avait le temps, il était jeune et il pouvait continuer à écrire des articles pour ne pas qu'on l'oublie pendant qu'il travaillait sur ses thèses.

Être docteur n'était finalement pas si urgent.

0o0o0

Au terme des vingt jours d'entraînements, tout le monde avait plus ou moins progressé. La force physique d'Issei avait augmenté mais ça ne lui permettait pas encore de pouvoir utiliser son Balance Breaker plus facilement.

Hariel, de son côté, avait recommencé à ouvrir ses sceaux. Grâce à la rencontre avec son lui futur, il avait retrouvé la volonté de sortir de sa zone de confort et grâce à l'entraînement acharné qui lui avait fait subir Heinrich, il avait ouvert (et laissé ouvert) près de huit sceaux. Son maître prévoyait qu'avant septembre, il arrive à en ouvrir et en maîtriser deux de plus. C'est loin des trente qu'Hariel voulait au départ mais il avait décidé de prendre les choses plus lentement.

Son entraînement physique avait lui aussi porté ses fruits. Même sans avoir l'épée en main, Hariel était en contact avec l'esprit d'Excalibur ce qui lui permettait de se battre comme un bretteur accompli avec n'importe quelle arme. Le renforcement de ses muscles lui permettait à présent de combattre plus longtemps en maniant l'épée mais aussi avec ses poings nus. Bien sûr, il n'était pas au niveau de la plupart des combattants physiques mais petit à petit il était probable qu'il s'en rapproche.

Cependant les choses n'allaient pas bien pour Koneko. Elle s'était plusieurs fois effondré de fatigue pendant les entraînements et cette fois là, Akeno, qui était de retour, l'avait conduite au lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Issei.

« Elle s'est bien trop investit dans le programme que je lui ait donné » dit Azazel. « C'est clairement du surmenage »

Hariel soupira. Il espérait que Rias lui parlerait bientôt. Sa tante avait tendance à laisser ses serviteurs faire leurs propres erreurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils allaient droit dans le mur. Mais Koneko était têtue. Il était possible que non seulement elle rentre droit dans le mur en le voyant mais quelle tente aussi de persévérer dans la même direction après l'impact au mépris de sa santé. C'était effrayant.

« Bref, en tout les cas, reposez-vous aujourd'hui et préparez-vous pour la fête de ce soir » dit Azazel en se levant. « Je pars devant mais j'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher, donc soyez prêt. »

« Il y a une fête ce soir ? » demanda Issei.

« Oui » répondit Rias. « Depuis quelques jours déjà, il y a de nombreuses cérémonies mais aussi des réunions, des dîners et des célébrations entre les différentes factions. »

« Ici ? » demanda Xenovia.

« Exact » dit Hariel. « Normalement, puisque c'est Serafall Leviathan qui s'occupe de notre politique extérieur, elle aurait offert son Domaine mais bien que moins grand, celui des Gremory est connu pour être plus agréable. »

Malgré son entraînement, il avait un peu suivit le déroulement de tous ces événements d'une oreille intéressée. Ce qui était vraiment important c'était les réunions pendant lesquels les dirigeants des Trois Factions et certains de leurs conseillers établissaient le traité de paix entre les Factions ainsi que l'alliance avec Asgard. Les deux seraient signés dans la soirée en présence d'Odin, le Roi des Dieux Scandinaves.

« Et on va nous aussi assister à un si grand événement ? » demanda Asia.

« Officiellement, vous serez là en tant que mon escorte et celle d'Hariel puisqu'il n'a pas encore de Suite. Mais Onii-sama à surtout organisé cela pour vous faire rencontrer les jeunes nobles Démons. »

Issei frémit. Il espérait qu'il ne se ridiculiserait pas lui ou Rias.

0o0o0

Dès que la discussion avait prit fin, Hariel s'était rendu dans la chambre de Koneko pour voir comment elle allait. Comme elle dormait, il décida de rester un peu dans la pénombre avec elle et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Son visage était pâle, plus encore que d'habitude. Mais son sommeil semblait serein au vu des petits mouvements de ses oreilles de chats. Elle devait être très fatiguée pour qu'elles soient apparues comme ça. Plus que pour cacher sa vraie nature aux autres, c'était à elle-même qu'elle voulait le cacher en faisant disparaître ses queues et ses oreilles de chat. Elles n'apparaissaient même pas pendant son sommeil d'habitude.

Hariel entendit le bruit de la poignée et se tourna vers l'entrée de la chambre pour voir Issei dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il mit un doigt devant sa bouche et l'invita à venir.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » chuchota Issei.

« Elle dort » dit Hariel.

« Je voulais juste voire son visage pour… » dit-il en ouvrant légèrement les voilages translucides qui entouraient le lit.

C'est alors qu'il vit la paire d'oreille de chat blanche qui émergeait de sa chevelure.

« Je suppose qu'Onee-sama ne t'en a pas parlé ? » demanda Hariel.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que je n'ai même jamais abordé le sujet » dit Rias qui se tenait à son tour dans l'embrasement de la porte.

Elle lui fit signe de venir et alla sur le balcon. Hariel vérifia une nouvelle fois que la jeune fille dormait bien et les suivit à l'extérieur. Rias s'accouda à la balustrade et soupira.

« Koneko est…disons à un moment difficile de son existence » dit-elle. « En ce moment, elle doit être en train d'essayer de faire face à sa propre existence et à son pouvoir. »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Issei. « Pourquoi remettre en question son existence ? »

« Il y a longtemps, il existait deux sœurs Nekomata. »

« Des Nekomata ? Tu veux dire des Youkai ? »

« Elles avaient perdus leurs parents très jeunes et étaient toujours ensemble, vivant l'une pour l'autre. Un jour, elles furent recueillies par un Démon qui promit à la plus grande de s'occuper de sa sœur si elle devenait l'une de ses servantes. Elle a accepté bien sûr car cela revenait à assurer une meilleure vie pour elle et sa sœur. »

« Elle est donc devenu un Démon ? » demanda Issei.

Rias hocha la tête.

« Cependant, les deux sœurs n'étaient pas des Nekomata ordinaires » continua Hariel. « Elles étaient ce qu'on appelle des Nekoushou, une sous espèce de Nekomata, bien plus rare et bien plus puissante. »

« Nous ignorons si le Démon le savait ou pas quand il a transformé l'aînée. Quoiqu'il en soit, le pouvoir qui a afflué en elle lors de la transformation lui aurait fait perdre le contrôle et elle aurait tué son maître. »

« Tu dis « aurait ». On n'en est pas sûr ? » demanda Issei.

« Quand on nous a amené la cadette, il y avait des signes qu'elle avait été maltraité » dit Hariel. « Je connais bien ce genre de signe. Il est possible qu'elle n'ait pas perdu le contrôle et qu'elle se soit simplement vengée. »

« Quel que soit la raison, il s'avère que l'ainée s'est enfuie juste après pour devenir une Errante très dangereuse capable d'anéantir des escouades entières. Après ces événements, certaines autorités Démoniaques voulaient éliminer la cadette pour empêcher qu'elle devienne aussi incontrôlable que sa sœur. Sous prétexte de l'observer, Onii-sama l'a recueillie et nous la amenée »

« Il pensait qu'avec d'autres enfants comme nous, elle pourrait réapprendre à sourire et donner un nouveau sens à sa vie » dit Hariel. « Il la confié à Rias-onee-sama et elle lui a donné un nouveau nom. »

« Alors… » commença Issei. « Cette sœur cadette c'est… »

« Moi » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Koneko se tenait debout derrière eux avec seulement un tee-shirt sur le dos. Ses oreilles, qui étaient toujours sortis, étaient basses et ses queues s'agitaient nerveusement dans son dos.

« Koneko, tu es sûr de pouvoir te lever ? » demanda Rias.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir inquiété » répondit celle-ci.

« Les Nekoushou étaient une race puissante de Youkai guerriers pratiquant les arts martiaux. Leur puissance effrayant les gens où attisaient les convoitises. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne sont plus nombreux. A ce que l'on sait, il ne reste plus que Koneko et sa sœur. »

Hariel sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Est-ce qu'un jour lui aussi attirera les convoitises de gens qui désiraient son pouvoirs ? Ou bien alors penseront ils qu'il est trop puissant et voudront le détruire ? Il se disait qu'il le saurait bientôt. Après tout, dans moins d'un mois il serait dans l'antre de l'homme qui désirait utiliser son pouvoir.

0o0o0

Cette fois-ci, la cérémonie n'était ni dans la grande salle de bal du château Gremory ni dans les jardins de la résidence d'été. Pour l'occasion, le seigneur Zeoticus avait fait construire un grand pavillon dans l'un des parcs. A l'intérieur, tout était recouvert de marbre gris argenté et éclairé de lustres de cristaux rehaussé d'or. Les murs étaient percés de vitraux mêlant l'or et le verre de façon assez mystérieuse.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une estrade circulaires sur laquelle se trouvait déjà Sirzechs accompagné de Grayfia qui discutait avec Ajuka, Falbium ainsi qu'un Ange Déchu vêtu de violet et avec des cheveux blancs argentés qui lui descendait au bas du cou et qu'Hariel identifiant comme étant Shemhazai, l'un des trois dirigeant des Déchu avec Baraqiel et bien sûr Azazel.

« C'est la première fois que je viens à une réception organisée par un Maoh » commenta Yuuto.

« C'est vraiment magnifique » ajouta Xenovia.

« Faites en sorte de ne pas poser de problème » dit Rias. « Surtout toi, Issei. »

Contrairement à la plupart de ses serviteurs qui avaient gardés leurs uniformes, elle était vêtue d'une robe fourreau rouge cramoisi attachée au cou par de fines bretelles et rehaussé par un collier d'or. Un ruban noir décorait sa taille et de la dentelle de la même couleur soulignait son décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient relevés, dévoilant sa nuque et noué en chignon duquel dépassait une mèche qui pendait comme une queue de cheval.

« C…comprit » balbutia le jeune homme alors qu'Hariel se moquait gentiment de lui.

Celui-ci portait une tenue plus martiale composée d'un long manteau noir recouvert de broderies orientales dorées en particulier au bout des manches et sur les bordures qui recouvraient une simple robe de laine noire. Le manteau était maintenu en place par une large ceinture de cuire semblable à un corset décoré de rosaces de métal ainsi que d'un large fermoir en forme de fleur sur le devant. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une lourde natte mêlée de fils de cuir noir et d'or qui pendait sur son épaule.

Malgré une certaine tension, tous semblaient content d'être là. Hariel remarqua cependant que l'humeur d'Akeno semblait encore plus sombre que son kimono noir. Il vit Issei lui parler quelques instants ce qui la fit sourire mais elle retomba rapidement dans son état morose.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Sona et sa Suite puis par Serafall qui semblait suivre sa sœur comme un petit chien au grand désespoir de celle-ci. Fort heureusement pour elle, la Grande Satan fut rapidement appelée pour quelques tâches qui étaient nécessaire qu'elle supervise. Sona en profita pour s'enfuir…ou plus officiellement pour inviter Rias à aller retrouver les jeunes Démons dans une autre salle qui leur était dédiée.

« J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème » dit Rias sur le chemin.

« C'est un vœu pieux, ça, onee-sama » lui répondit Hariel.

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'un des murs du couloir dans lequel ils marchaient explosa.

« On dirait que tu veux à tout prix mourir, Zephyrdor » dit alors une voix féminine de l'autre côté du mur.

« J'ai juste dit que tu puais la virginité, et c'est vrai, non ? Salope ! » dit une voix d'homme provenant du même endroit.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tous purent voire à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci était remplie de jeunes Démons qui regardaient deux d'entre eux se toiser avec mépris, c'était eux qu'ils aient entendus. La jeune femme avait l'air strict avec des lunettes ovales sur ses yeux magenta et de longs cheveux vert pâle tandis que le garçon avait une peau bronzée, des oreilles pointus, de petits yeux verts et des cheveux courts turquoise dressés sur sa tête. Il avait également des marques vert pâles sur le coin des yeux et sur les pommettes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Issei.

« Une dispute ? » repris Saji.

« Qu'est ce que je disais, onee-sama » dit Hariel avec un petit sourire triomphant.

Mais celui-ci disparut quand un autre jeune Démon s'approcha d'eux.

« Quand les jeunes nobles Démons se réunissent, ça finit généralement comme ça » dit-il.

« Sairaorg » salua Rias.

« On s'occupera des salutations plus tard » dit-il en se dirigeant vers les deux belligérants.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Hariel à Issei. « J'ai vu ton regard quand il nous a abordé. »

« Je l'ai rencontre pendant mon entraînement » répondit Issei. « Moi j'ai vu que tu as arrêté de sourire en le voyant. »

« C'est…compliqué » soupira Hariel en regardant Sairaorg avec un regard mi triste mi énervé.

« Tu vas t'en tenir là, Seekvaira, Héritière du Clan Agares » dit celui-ci aux deux jeunes Démons. « Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Zephyrdor, l'enfant à problème du Clan Glasya-Labolas. »

« Qui tu traites d'enfant à problème, enfoiré ! » cria Zephyrdor en se tournant vers lui. « Mais à qui tu crois parler ? »

« C'est peut-être un peu soudain mais c'est mon dernier avertissement » dit Sairaorg et faisant craquer ses jointures. « Si vous voulez continuer, je serais votre adversaire. »

Hariel estima que Seekvaira allait reculer. C'était une fille censée et il fallait être fou pour s'en prendre seul à Sairaorg. Pour Zephyrdor en revanche…

« Espèce d'incapable de la famille Baal ! » s'exclama celui-ci en s'attaquant à Sairaorg.

Déjà que s'attaquer à lui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée mais l'insulter de cette façon était encore pire. D'un simple revers de la main, Sairaorg l'envoya voler en direction du groupe de Rias. Tous s'écartèrent pour ne pas être percuté par le projectile et Asia perdit l'équilibre mais fit rattraper par un autre jeune Démon aux cheveux courts et verts foncés et au sourire doux.

Hariel fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais aimé Diodora Astaroth. Il n'avait jamais su dire pourquoi mais dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange venant de lui, de faux…et d'inquiétant.

« In…incroyable » balbutia Saji en regardant Zephyrdor.

Il était battu avec seulement un coup et avait fait un énorme cratère dans le mur dans lequel il était rentré.

« C'est le prochain Seigneur du Clan Baal » dit Rias. « Sairaorg Baal, mon cousin. »

« C'est aussi le plus fort des jeunes Démons » dit Hariel. « Et aussi le plus idiot »

À ce moment là, Hariel vit Revel Phoenix s'adresser à Issei. Elle portait un manteau violet à motif de flammes et avec de fausses plumes de phœnix pendant dans le dos. Le manteau était fermé en haut par un ruban de la même couleur mais plus foncé et ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude attachée en couette se terminant en anglaises.

Manifestement elle voulait offrir un cadeau à Issei en signe de paix. Enfin c'était la version officielle car, malgré des paroles un peu dédaigneuses, elle ne cessait de rougir. Elle l'invita même pour qu'il lui offre le thé. A ce moment là, Hariel n'arrivais plus à se retenir et il intervint.

« Oh ! Ma chère Revel, tu es toute rouge. Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais chaud ? Mais voyons que dis-je, c'est impossible qu'un Phoenix puisse avoir chaud »

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Hariel ! »

« Warri, Warri. C'est juste que j'ai entendu votre conversation et surtout ton invitation pour le thé. C'est que j'ai été surpris, j'étais pourtant sûr que tu préférerais lui verser le thé toi-même en l'appelant « Goshujin-sama ». »

Maintenant ce n'était plus seulement les joues de Revel qui était rouges mais l'intégralité de son visage.

« Je…je…je ne…nenenene vois p…pas du tout ce quque tu veux dire ! » bégailla-t-elle. « Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille saluer d'autre personne. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment rien aux filles » dit Issei en la regardant partir.

Hariel explosa de rire mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit Sairaorg avancer vers lui.

« B…bonsoir…Hariel » balbutia le grand guerrier en rougissant légèrement.

Hariel le toisa froidement et se détourna de lui. Il refusait de rester ici. Il sortit de la pièce mais Sairaorg le rattrapa.

« Attends ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ne part pas ! Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Je t'ai fais quelque chose ? »

« Si tu m'as fait quelque chose ? »

La voix d'Hariel claquant il pila net. Le regard courroucé, il se retourna vers Sairaorg.

« Qui vois-tu quand tu me regarde ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien… » balbutia Sairaorg.

« Qui ? » demanda Hariel plus fort.

Mais Sairaorg ne répondit pas.

« Lilith est morte ! Ma mère est morte ! Et je ne suis _pas_ elle. »

Depuis des années, il sentait que Sairaorg s'accrochait au souvenir de la jeune femme qu'il avait aimait en silence sans jamais rien lui avouer. Quand le Démon le regardait, il se sentait devenir invisible et il savait que ce n'était pas lui mais Lilith qu'il voyait.

« Et ça fait mal » dit Hariel en pleurant. « Ça fait mal de te voir comme ça et ça fait mal de ressentir qu'on est invisible. Je ne suis pas elle. Je ne serais jamais elle…et je ne la verrais même jamais. Je ne l'ai pas connu et je ne le connaîtrais jamais. Tu comprends ? Non bien sûr ! »

Hariel se mit alors à fuir en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Sairaorg tendit la main et voulut essayer de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il finit par baisser le bras et retourner avec les autres jeunes Démons.

0o0o0

Alors qu'Issei se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres, il vit Koneko se mettre à regarder soudain autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quand elle sortit de la pièce, il lui emboîta le pas et la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il l'appela mais elle sembla ne pas entendre et le porte se referma sur elle. Il alla dans l'autre ascenseur et alors qu'il hésitait sur quel bouton appuyer, il fut rejoint par Rias.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Koneko-chan est soudain sortie de la pièce. On aurait dit qu'elle poursuivait quelque chose. »

« Je préférerais éviter que ça se sache. Allons chercher Koneko mais sans rien dire aux autres. »

Arrivés en bas, Rias fit apparaître Beliat pour l'envoyer en éclaireuse sans la sombre forêt qui entourait le bâtiment. Rapidement, la chauve-souris revint et se posa sur le doigt de Rias.

« Beau travail » dit-elle à son familier qui disparut. « Elle a trouvé Koneko. »

0o0o0

La jeune fille chat courrait à travers les arbres. Elle avait reconnu le Ki qu'elle avait senti. Elle l'avait reconnue mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, pas encore, pas avant de l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux.

« Ça faisait longtemps » dit alors une voix sensuelle au dessus d'elle.

Koneko leva les yeux et vit une jeune femme couche en travers d'une branche. Elle portait un kimono noir avec une doublure rouge attaché à la taille par un obi jaune dorée aux extrémités duquel étaient fixes de grosses boules dorées. Le décolleté du kimono qui glissait sur ses épaules laissait voir sa généreuse poitrine et il était si ouvert qu'on voyait également le haut de ses cuisses. Ses longs cheveux noirs se perdaient dans la nuit de même que ses oreilles de chat mais ses yeux dorés aux pupilles fendus, eux, brillaient dans le noir.

« Salut, Shirone » dit-elle.

« Kuroka…nee-sama » répondit Koneko d'une voix blanche.

« Tu es venue directement alors que je t'ai envoyé si peu de Ki. J'en serais presque émue. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Nee-sama ? » demanda Koneko en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne prends pas cet air si effrayant » gémit Kuroka. « J'ai entendu dure qu'il y avait une grosse fête ici alors j'ai décidé de m'inviter, nya »

0o0o0

« Tu pense que Koneko va bien, Buchou ? » demanda Issei alors que tous les deux courraient dans les bois.

Rias ne répondit pas. En fait, elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé sérieusement, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas quelle s'entraîne au point de se faire mal. Mais Koneko se sentait à la traîne. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde autour d'elle devenait plus fort alors qu'elle restait la même, toujours la même, toujours faible. Au final elle craignait de devenir totalement inutile. Mais dans le même temps, elle se refusait à utiliser son pouvoir, elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa sœur.

Ce jour-là, Rias avait vu les larmes couler des yeux de Koneko. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré et Rias n'avait pas su quoi dire ou faire à part la prendre dans ses bras.

« Il n'y a que Koneko qui peut résoudre son problème » dit finalement Rias.

0o0o0

Hariel était retourné dans la salle principale après son altercation avec Sairaorg. Les jeunes Démons était aussi revenus peu après mais ce dernier n'était pas avec eux. Il aperçut Akeno et les autres et leur fit signe de le rejoindre en plaquant un faux sourire sur son visage. Il vit que Koneko, Rias et Issei étaient absent mais aucun des autres ne purent lui dire où ils étaient. Un peu inquiet, Hariel se retourna vers l'estrade où il semblait se passer des choses.

« Ah ! Merci pour tes efforts, Baraqiel » dit Azazel.

Hariel porta alors son attention sur le groupe qui arrivait et en particulier sur l'Ange Déchu qui était le père d'Akeno. Très grand, il avait un corps massif et anguleux. Sa forte mâchoire ainsi que sa barbe donnait à son visage un côté très rectangulaire. Il avait des cheveux courts et noirs, coupés au carré, une peau claire et de petits yeux violets. Il portait une longue cape brune attaché sur l'épaule gauche par-dessus une combinaison verte renforcée qui recouvrait tout son corps.

Il y avait deux autres personnes avec lui, un vieillard et une jeune femme. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux gris attachés par un ruban bleu à l'arrière de sa tête et des yeux bleus glacier. Elle portait un tailleur avec pantalon mauve et avait l'air assez sérieuse.

Le vieillard, lui, avait une longue chevelure et une longue barbe blanche et marchait avec une simple canne de bois. Il portait une robe de la même couleur avec une petite cape ainsi que le bout des manches bleu avec un liseré doré. Sur la tête, il portait une sorte de mitre cylindrique composée d'anneaux concentriques dorés et noir décorés de joyaux. Sur son œil gauche, il portait un étrange appareil qui ressemblait à une lentille faite de métal dorée et de verre qui tenait seule sur son orbite.

« Ça faisait un bail, vieux bouseux du Nord » lui dit Azazel sur un ton moqueur.

Le vieillard eut un rictus et répondit sur le même ton.

« C'est bien vrai, salle gosse d'Ange Déchu »

« Heureux de vous rencontrer à nouveau, Dieu du Nord, Odin-sama » dit Sirzechs en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« J'ai répondu à ton invitation, gamin » lui répondit le Dieu.

« Soyez le bienvenu Odin-sama » dit Serafall en faisant une révérence.

Elle portait sa tenue officielle, celle avec la longue jupe noire et la veste verte.

« Allons Serafall, pourquoi une jeune fille aussi jolie que toi mettrait une tenue aussi peu attirante à une fête. »

« Dans ce cas… » dit Serafall avec un sourire.

« Elle ne va quand même pas… » demanda Sona qui était juste à côté d'Hariel.

« Tu veux parier ? »

« _Mirurun mirumiru Spiral_ » incanta-t-elle.

Ses vêtements s'illuminèrent et, après que des rubans roses sortis de nulle part les aient remplacés, elle se retrouva dans sa tenue de Magical Girl. Pour bien terminer sa transformation, elle fit le V de la victoire devant son œil.

« Mmm… » dit Odin, pensif. « Je ne connais pas, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« On appelle ça une Magical Girl » dit Serafall en tenant la pause.

« C'est pas mal du tout ce truc » dit Odin en se frottant la barbe.

« Un peu de tenue, Odin-sama ! » dit la jeune femme derrière lui. « Vous allez faire honte au Valhalla ! »

« Tu es vraiment trop coincé » soupira le Dieu. « Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de Héros. »

Hariel crut qu'elle allait le gifler mais ses joues devinrent rouges et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle se mit alors à pleurer bruyamment et s'effondra à genoux au sol.

« Je sais très bien que je suis une vieille Walkyrie qui n'aura jamais de petit ami ! Merci de me le rappeler ! » cria-t-elle.

« Euh…désolé » dit Odin. « Je vous présente Rossweisse, mon assistante personnelle et garde du corps. Elle est douée mais un peu trop coincée. Elle n'arrive pas à chopper le moindre mec. »

« On dirait un duo comique » dit tout bas Hariel.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre » dit alors une voix. « Je suis heureux de voir que vous ne changerez jamais, Odin-dono »

Michael monta alors sur l'estrade et s'approcha du groupe. Derrière lui se tenait Irina qui portait son habituelle cape blanche avec sans doute en dessous sa tenue de combat. Elle regarda dans la direction de leur groupe et leur fit un petit salut discret de la main.

0o0o0

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? » demanda Koneko. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je suis venu te chercher bien sûr » dit Kuroka. « La dernière fois comme j'étais en fuite, je n'ai pas pu te prendre avec moi. Je suis venue rectifier ça »

Dans les buissons derrière Koneko, Rias et Issei regardait la rencontre entre les deux sœurs. C'est alors qu'ils virent arriver un visage connus, celui de Bikou. La Chaos Brigade serait donc là-dessous ?

« Hey, Kuroka ! » dit le Roi des Singes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu comptes ignorer les deux espions encore combien de temps ? Franchement, avec les techniques de Senjutsu qu'on utilise tous les deux, c'est facile de savoir pu vous êtes en lisant le flux de Ki. »

Sachant qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de se cacher, Rias et Issei sortirent de l'ombre au plus grand étonnement de Koneko et s'avancèrent vers elle.

« Koneko fait partie de mon Clan à présent, Kuroka » dit Rias. « Je ne te laisserai pas poser un doigt sur elle. »

« Allons, allons, mais qu'est ce que tu raconte voyons ? » dit la Nekomata avec un petit rire. « C'est ma petite sœur. Je ne la laisserais à aucun Démon, fusse-t-il de Classe Supérieure. »

« Salut le macaque ! » cria alors Issei. « Vali va bien ? »

« Plutôt oui » répondit Bikou avec un petit rire.

« Qui c'est ce gosse ? » demanda Kuroka.

« Le fameux Dragon-Empereur Écarlate »

« C'est lui le pervers qui a vaincu Vali ? »

Ça voix semblait hésiter entre la moquerie et un certain intérêt.

« Hey ! Me traite pas de pervers ! » s'exclama Issei. « C'est vrai mais ça se dit pas ! »

« Pourquoi tu es là, Nee-sama ? » demanda à nouveau Koneko.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu te chercher. Vali et Ophis t'accueilleront à bras ouverts. Après tout, le même pouvoir coule dans nos veines. »

« Je fais partie du Clan Gremory et de la Suite de Rias Gremory-sama » déclara Koneko sans hésitation.

« On ne te laissera jamais Koneko-chan ! » s'exclama Issei en se plaçant au même niveau qu'elle.

« Même si je dois recourir à la force, elle viendra avec moi » dit Kuroka.

« Au moins s'ils résiste un peu ça nous permettra de tuer le temps » dit Bikou en pointant l'extrémité de son bâton vers eux.

Ce bâton n'était pas en bois comme la dernière fois, il était doré.

« Tuer le temps ? » demanda Rias. « Alors tout ceci n'est qu'une distraction ? »

« Pas vraiment » dit Bikou, « Kuroka voulait juste récupérer la petite. Notre boulot c'était juste d'amener une certaine personne ici. »

« Il paraît qu'il veut se plaindre de la réunion de ce soir » ajouta Kuroka.

0o0o0

« Les Trois Factions des Démons, Anges et Anges Déchus ont, à ce jours, pardonné leur passé et signé une alliance » dit la voix claire et forte de Sirzechs. « Mais face à ceux qui tentent de créer des conflits, nous nous devons…

Alors que son oncle continuait son discours, Hariel avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et la disparition d'Issei, Rias et Koneko n'était pas pour le rassurer, bien au contraire.

« Odin-dono » dit Sirzechs en sortant Hariel de ses pensés. « Si vous n'avez aucune objection, veuillez signer le pacte d'alliance. »

Un air grave sur le visage, Odin s'approcha de la grande plaque noire enchâssé dans l'or dans laquelle était inscrit magiquement l'acte d'alliance entre les Trois Factions et la Faction du Nord. Il avança sa main et en toucha la surface. Mais alors que des ondes multicolores commençaient à se propager sur la plaque, une voix forte et désincarnée se fit entendre.

« Objection ! »

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais » dit Odin en tournant la tête.

Dans les airs, juste devant l'estrade apparut un cercle bleu entouré de runes avec cinq flèches pointant vers le centre. Des éclairs bleutés se mirent à pulser et firent apparaître une sorte d'étoile à cinq branches composés d'entrelacs qui se dédoubla. Les deux étoiles se mirent à bouger jusqu'à ce que leurs pointes soient dans des directions différentes. Le sceau magique d'un bleu profond se divisa alors en deux comme une porte géante et s'ouvrit sur un trou noir d'où sortit un homme qui flottait dans les airs.

Mince et longiligne, il portait une tenue blanche qui flottait autour de lui et maintenu par une ceinture bleu orné d'un saphir sur le fermoir. Son visage, long et pâle était encadré par deux mèches de cheveux bleu délavé, le reste de sa coiffure pointant vers le ciel en une sorte de longue corne tordue. Il avait des yeux d'un jaune très pâle et son front était orné d'un bijou en or composé de trois hexagones allongés disposés en éventails et sertis de saphir de la même forme.

« Pauvre sot » siffla Odin en voyant le jeune homme.

« Je suis le Dieu du Nord répondant au nom de Loki » dit-il.

« En voilà un invité inattendu » dit Azazel sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Loki-dono, tu es peut-être un Dieu du Nord, mais tu n'as aucun droit de t'interposer ici » dit Sirzechs d'une voix ferme.

« Ce serait particulièrement gênant que notre chef s'allie avec un autre culte » dit Loki avec mépris.

En voyant le Dieu, Rossweisse avait placé un bras devant Odin et s'était avancé de quelques pas. Mais le vieil homme lui fit baisser sa garde alors qu'il s'adressait au jeune homme qui flottait devant lui.

« Si tu rentre tout de suite au Walhalla, je veux bien te pardonner, Loki » dit-il.

Des gardes Démons arrivèrent alors et se placèrent juste au dessous du Dieu qui les regarda avec mépris avatar de ramener son regard vers son chef.

« Me pardonner ? Ne te moque pas de moi, vieux fou. »

« Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ton roi ? » s'exclama Rossweisse.

« Si nous nous allions à d'autres cultes, nous ne pourrons plus mener à bien Ragnarok »

« J'ai déjà entendu ce genre de discours quelque part » dit Azazel qui ne semblait pas encore décidé à prendre tout ça au sérieux. « Tu es lié à la Chaos Brigade, n'est ce pas ? »

« J'admets qu'il nous arrive de coopérer, mais ça, c'est ma volonté. »

« Bien sûr, tu ne voulais pas que cette alliance mette à mal tes plans » dit alors Hariel.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis misérable insecte ? » demanda le Dieu en tourna son regard vers le jeune Démon.

« Je trouvais étrange que la Chaos Brigade attaque les Dieux du Nord. Cela ressemblait plus à la tentative raté du partie de l'Ancien Satan contre nous que d'une véritable manœuvre d'Ophis » dit-il en s'avançant. « Vali Lucifer nous a dit que la plupart des membres de la Brigade s'était alliée à Ophis dans le but d'utiliser son pouvoir pour servir leurs intérêts. J'imagine que les tiens visaient à détruire toute opposition dans le nord afin de…prendre le pouvoir ? Je ne sais pas exactement quels sont tes objectifs en fait, après tout je ne sais de toit que ce qu'on raconte dans les livres mais ça me paraît une bonne raison. »

Hariel avait déjà dépassé le Dieu et, tout en parlant, était monté sur l'estrade.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment par souci de préserver vos traditions que tu es là, ce serait plutôt un prétexte pour faire capoter les négociations et empêcher que nos Factions aillent aider Asgard et ne renversent la situation en ta défaveur. »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, silence brisé par un grand éclat de rire provenant du Maître des Dieux du Nord.

« Cet enfant me plaît ! » s'exclama Odin.

« Il s'agit de mon neveu, Hariel James Andrammax Potter-Gremory » dit Sirzechs.

« Oh ! Le gamin aux 666 sceaux qui veut devenir Satan. »

« Heureux de savoir que je suis également connu dans le Nord » dit Hariel en s'inclinant devant Odin.

« Que tu ais percé mes plans à jour n'a aucune importance » dit Loki en et andante le bras dans les airs. « Vous allez tous mourir ici ! Viens à moi, mon cher fils ! »

Le sceau magique d'où était sorti Loki réapparut juste en dessous de lui et se mit à lancer des éclairs dont le souffle balaya les gardes. La lumière était si intense que tous durent fermer les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, ils virent alors un énorme loup se tenir devant eux. D'une couleur blanc neige, il avait des yeux dorés furibonds et montrait les crocs en rugissant. Son pelage était si long à l'arrière de sa tête et sur le dos qu'il avait comme une crinière dont les mèches étaient rassemblés et attachés par des anneaux dorés. Son museau était recouvert d'un casque d'os fusionné à sa chaire dont les extrémités, de chaque côté, était décoré d'or formant comme un casque autour de sa tête et jusque sous sa gueule. Du métal émergeait ses deux oreilles ainsi que, au niveau de la mâchoire, deux rubans attachés à des anneaux qui flottaient autour de lui. Sous l'épaisse toison du dos, on pouvait voir des tatouages mystiques bleu parcourir son pelage jusqu'en haut des ses énormes pattes dont les antérieurs étaient garnis de bracelets de métal auxquels étaient attachés des chaînes.

0o0o0

« Issei ! Koneko ! Il faut qu'on y retourne ! » s'exclama Rias.

Kuroka sourit et le ciel se recouvrir alors d'une sorte de brume sombre qui les entoura.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Issei.

« Toute cette forêt est isolée du monde extérieur par une barrière » répondit la femme chat.

« Essaye de nous amuser au moins un peu, Dragon-Empereur Écarlate ! » s'exclama Bikou en faisant tournoyer son bâton au dessus de sa tête.

Dans un mouvement presque invisible à l'œil, l'extrémité du bâton frappa le sol juste là où se trouvaient les Démons mais ceux-ci parvinrent à l'éviter. Rias envoya alors une décharge de Pouvoir de Destruction sur Kuroka mais celle-ci fut aussitôt entourée d'une aura violette et arrêta l'attaque d'une seule main.

 _Ils sont forts, très forts,_ pensa Issei.

« Quelle aura incroyablement noire » dit alors une voix qui semblait venir d'au dessus d'eux.

« Tannin no ossan ! » s'exclama Issei en voyant la silhouette massive du Dragon se dessiner dans le ciel, par-dessus les arbres.

« _Alors tu as suivi l'emprunte de mon pouvoir ?_ » lui demanda Ddraig.

« C'est ça » répondit l'autre Dragon en s'approchant de la clairière où se déroulait le combat. « J'avais déjà repérée celle de ton hôte. Quelque chose à propos de Hyoudou Issei m'inquiétais un peu. »

« T'inquiétais ? » demanda Issei. « Qu'est ce qui t'inquiétais ? »

Mais Tannin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bikou le prenait à partie.

« Oh ! Mais si c'est pas l'ex-Dragon-Roi que voilà ! »

« Tu as l'air content, macaque » dit Kuroka.

Bikou sourit et leva le bras gauche en pointant son index et son majeur au ciel.

« Kinto'un ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt, quelque chose émergea sous ses pieds. Issei pensait d'abord que c'était de la brume mais c'était en plus compact. C'est ars qu'il se rendit compte que ça devait être un nuage. En effet, dans les légendes du Roi Singe, celui-ci possédait un nuage magique qui lui permettait de voler. Mais ce n'était pas me seul objet magique que possédait Son Goku. Toujours dans ces mêmes légendes, il possédait un bâton capable de changer de taille. Un bâton appelé…

« Nyoi'bo » s'exclama Bikou alors que son nuage s'était envoler pour le rapprocher du Dragon.

Au son de son nom, le bâton s'était allongé et avait permis au jeune Youkai de frapper Tannin. Mais il en fallait plus pour mettre à terre le vieux Démon qui se mit à cracher des flammes sur son adversaire. Vif comme l'éclair et protégé par sa magie, Bikou émergea du torrent de feu sans une égratignure.

« Pas mal, ex-Dragon-Roi ! » dit-il en riant.

Au sol, Issei en avait des sueurs froides. Durant tout son entraînement il avait pensé que les flammes de Tannin étaient puissantes mais ce n'était rien par rapport à celles qu'il crachait à présent.

« On dirait que l'on va bien s'amuser, Son Goku » dit le vieux Dragon avec un sourire qui dévoila ses crocs.

« Son Goku et un Dragon » soupira Kuroka. « Bah, j'imagine qu'ils vont bien ensembles. Maintenant si vous vous dépêchiez de me donner ma petite sœur. Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de vous tuer. »

Issei se plaça devant Rias et Koneko et écarta les bras pour les protéger.

« Rias ! Hyoudou Issei ! » s'exclama alors Tannin. « Je m'occupe du singe ! A vous de vaincre ce chat ! Vous, l'hôte du Dragon-Empereur Écarlate et son Maître ! »

« Il dit ça comme si c'était facile ! » gémit Issei alors que le combat aérien continuait dans le ciel.

Rias, elle, était préoccupée par autre chose. Leur adversaire était la sœur de Koneko. Elle ne pouvait pas la combattre sous ses yeux. Mais Koneko avait déjà pris sa décision.

« Je vais venir avec toi, Nee-sama » dit-elle en s'avançant vers sa sœur.

« Koneko ! »

« Ne fait pas ça ! » s'exclamèrent Issei et Rias d'une même voix.

« Donc s'il te plaît, laisse-leur la vie sauve » continua la jeune fille.

« Koneko, tu es ma servante et un membre de mon Clan » dit Rias. « Je ne te laisserais pas n'en faire qu'à ta tête. »

« Je connais la force de ma sœur mieux que n'importe qui » dit Koneko.

Tout son corps tremblait. De peur ? De tristesse ? Les deux ? Impossible à dire. Rias s'avança alors derrière elle comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et la serra contre elle.

« Rassure-toi » lui dit-elle. « Je te protégerai. »

Koneko se mit à rougir alors que Kuroka riait.

« Je connais mieux le pouvoir de Shirone que toi » dit-elle. « Allez, viens, Shirone ! Je vais faire de toi une Senjutsushi de premier plan. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un pouvoir pareil » dit alors Koneko d'une vois apeuré alors que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un pouvoir qui rend les gens malheureux ! »

« En laissant ton pouvoir te submerger, tu as laissé à Koneko une blessure qui ne disparaîtra jamais, Kuroka » dit Rias. « Après que tu sois partie en ayant tuée ton maître, elle a vécue un enfer. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle n'avait pas la moindre émotion. »

Ils pouvaient entendre au dessus d'eux le combat acharné que se livrait le Singe et le Dragon. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Rias de continuer.

« Pour Koneko, être trahit par toi, qui était sa seule famille, l'a laissée sans personne sur qui compter. Elle était détestée et rabaissée par les autres Démons au pois qu'ils avaient décidés de l'éliminer. Elle a vécue bien trop de choses douloureuses pour que je te laisse raviver ses souvenirs. »

« Rias…Buchou… » murmura Koneko en se serrant plus fort encore contre elle.

« C'est pourquoi je vais lui faire vivre pleins de bons moments. Je veux lui donner plein de souvenirs heureux.

« Je ne veux pas partir, Kuroka-nee-sama » dit Koneko en pleurant. « Je ne veux pas partir avec toi ! Je suis Toujou Koneko et je vais vivre avec Rias-buchou pour toujours ! »

« Koneko est _ma_ Tour. Une précieuse Démone de mon Clan. Je ne te laisserais pas poser un seul doigt sur elle ! »

Transporté par le discours de sa Présidente, Issei s'avança pour se placer devant elles.

« Je protégerai Buchou et Koneko-chan »

« Et pourtant tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner » dit Kuroka d'une voix indifférente, comme si on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait fait du mal à sa sœur. « Tes bête ou quoi ? Mais puisque tu le veux, meurt ! »

Avec son index droit, elle se mit à dessiner des symboles noirs bordés de violet dans les airs. Une brume de la même couleur parut alors à ses pieds et se propageant autour d'elle.

« Qu'es ce que c'est ! » s'exclama Issei.

Rias allait répondre mais elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner en même temps qu'une grande douleur la prenait à la gorge. Elle s'effondra au sol bientôt suivit par Koneko.

« Si elles avaient été des Youkai et non des Démones, ça aurait eu un meilleur effet » dit Kuroka qui était remontée s'assoit sur sa branche d'arbre. « Par contre on dirait bien que ça ne marche pas sur les Dragons. »

« Sale garce ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Bah, elles n'en mourront pas…pas tout de suite. Je pense prendre mon temps pour les tuer. »

0o0o0

En voyant le grand loup, Hariel sentit une grande douleur parcourir son corps. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique mais émotionnelle. Jamais encore son pouvoir d'empathie animale ne l'avait bombardé avec autant de sentiment provenant d'une Créature. Ce loup souffrait dans son âme. Il avait une telle haine, une telle rage…une telle tristesse que ça en était insoutenable.

Loki claqua des doigts et Fenrir, puisque c'était lui, bondit jusqu'au plafond dont il en brisa une partie. Des fragments se mirent alors à tomber directement sur Asia et Gasper mais Akeno envoya un puissant éclair qui désintégra les fragments. Le loup géant se tourna alors vers elle et commença à avancer dans sa direction, les babines retroussés. Mais alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, un éclair bleu le faucha et l'obligea à reculer.

La lumière avait si intense qu'Akeno avait fermé les yeux. Quand elle les avait rouverts, Baraqiel se tenait devant elle, le point encore parcouru d'électricité.

« Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à cette fille » s'exclama-t-il.

Fenrir, enragé, se coucha sur le sol, prêt à bondir. Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'attaquer, l'Ange Déchu déchaîna sa Foudre Sacrée contre lui. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il vit la petite forme humaine se mettre entre le loup et son attaque. Reconnaissant Hariel, il tenta de la rappeler à lui mais une petite quantité frappa tout de même l'enfant.

La douleur de la foudre, amplifiée par sa nature sainte fit crier Hariel qui s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Son visage était rouge et il respirait avec difficultés. La foule des estiment qui se pressait en lui avait fait monter une sorte de fièvre en lui qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser un bouclier pour empêcher la foudre de frapper l'animal.

« Je…je vous en prie…ne lui faites pas…de mal » supplia-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il se releva avec difficulté et se tourna vers Fenrir qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Les grandes prunelles du loup exprimaient, au-dessous de la colère et de la tristesse, une certaine surprise teintée de méfiance. Mais quand il vit Hariel tendre la main vers lui il se remit à grogner. Le voyant venir en chancelant vers lui, il leva la patte et faucha l'enfant, l'envoyant rouler plus loin.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Sirzechs en se précipitant vers lui.

A genoux, il vérifia qu'il respirait toujours puis se tourna vers le loup en faisant apparaître une sphère d'énergie destructrice dans sa main.

« Je vous…en prie…non » dit alors la voix faible d'Hariel.

Il tenta de se relever. Le coup de Fenrir avait défait sa coiffure et ses longs cheveux rouges sang encadraient son corps fin. Il se redressa avec peine et posa sa main sur le bras de son oncle pour se relever.

« Je vous en prie…Oji-sama » souffla-t-il. « Ne lui faites pas…de mal »

« Hariel… »

« Il…il est si triste et si seule » dit le jeune Démon en s'avançant vers le loup.

Il avait du mal à marcher et ses jambes tremblaient et pourtant il continuait. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche preuve que le coup de patte qu'il avait reçue avait fait quelques dégâts.

« Je ressent ce qu'il ressent. Toute cette colère, toute…cette rage et aussi…toute cette tristesse et cette peur. Tu souffres tellement Fenrir » dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu as été si seule dans ton calvaire, abandonnée de tous. C'est tellement triste »

« Tu n'es pas si intelligent que cela finalement » dit Loki. « Mon fils est comme moi. Il ne ressent pas la solution ou la tristesse. Ce sont des émotions de faibles. Maintenant Fenrir, tue-le ! »

Mais Fenrir ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient comme hypnotisés par la petite silhouette qui avançait vers lui. Intrigué il baissa la tête jusqu'à lui et se mit à l'observer. Au moment où il vit qu'il allait tomber, il plaça son museau devant lui pour le retaper.

En souriant, Hariel caressa l'os qui le recouvrait et tourna le visage vers ses grands yeux dorés.

« Tu n'es plus obligé de souffrir, Fenrir. Je ne te laisserais jamais seul moi. »

Le jeune Démon ferma les yeux et utilisa son pouvoir pour transmettre tous l'amour qu'il ressentait déjà pour le magnifique animal. Celui-ci ferma les yeux à son tour et se coucha au sol.

« _Je suis si fatigué_ » dit alors une voix sombre et grave. « _Je voudrais tant pouvoir dormir._ »

« Dors, Fenrir, je te protège » dit Hariel.

Il se mit à genou, et le loup géant posa le bout de son museau sur ses cuisses. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et il s'endormit.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Misérable traître ! » s'exclama Loki.

Il allait attaquer quand le sol en dessous de lui s'illumina d'une lumière verte. Un sceau venait d'apparaître sous ses pieds et bientôt il fut complètement entouré par une pyramide verte.

« Tu laisses plein d'ouverture » dit alors une voix dans son dos.

Loki se tourna alors vers l'estrade et reconnut l'homme qui l'avait emprisonné ainsi.

« Belzebuth ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais déjà sa prison se mettait à briller d'une lueur intense et se mit à s'effacer.

« Ajuka ? » demanda Sirzechs après que Loki ait totalement disparut.

« Cela va nous laisser un peu de temps…mais pas beaucoup. »

De son côté, Baraqiel était tout le temps resté près de sa fille.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Mais Akeno ne répondit pas et lui tournait le dos. Le Déchu soupira et préféra la laisser seul. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et son visage s'adoucit un peu.

0o0o0

Malgré la douleur, Rias envoya le Pouvoir de Destruction sur Kuroka, mais cette fois, au lieu de le contrer, celle-ci disparut en un miroitement et réapparu au sol.

« Belle attaque, mais totalement inutile » dit la femme chat.

« Boosted Gear ! » s'exclama alors Issei en faisant apparaître son artefact.

Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il sentait toujours la présence de Ddraig à l'intérieur puisqu'il avait parlé mais le Sacred Gear lui-même était inerte. Issei ne sentait m'as le déferlement d'énergie habituel. Le gantelet était comme…mort.

« J'en étais sûr » dit alors la voix de Tannin au dessus de lui.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Ossan ? » s'exclama le jeune Démon.

« _C'est le résultat de notre entrainement avec Tannin, Aibo_ » dit la voix du Dragon Rouge. « _Tu es à la croisée des chemins. Tu va devoir choisir entre augmenter simplement ta puissance ou le Balance Breaker._ »

« Tu veux dire que je peux dépasser le Balance Breaker ? »

« _Mais pour ça, tu vas devoir opérer un changement drastique._ »

« Drastique ? »

« _Le reste dépend de toi_ »

« Même si tu le dis ça maintenant… » commença-t-il à dire alors que devant lui Kuroka s'amusait à paraître et à disparaître sans cesse. « Putain, mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ! »

« Alala, alors le Dragon-Empereur Écarlate va mourir sans même utiliser son petit artefact ? » dit Kuroka en faisant apparaître une sphère violette contenant un symbole dans sa main. « En tout cas moi je ne me retiendrai pas »

Lorsque la sphère se mit à briller, Kuroka l'envoya sur Rias mais Issei se plaça devant elle et la reçut à sa place.

« Issei ! » s'exclama Rias en essayant de se relever.

« Ne faites pas ça Buchou ! Si vous bougez, le poison va se propager plus vite. »

Kuroka envoya d'autres sphères qui touchèrent Issei de plein fouet, le faisant crier.

« Issei-senpai ! » s'exclama Koneko qui se trouvait près de Rias. « Je t'en prie, arrête ! »

« Hey, mais tu es super nul en fait » se moqua Kuroka. « Et tu es censé être le rival de Vali ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

 _Merde !_ Jura Issei. _Je suis toujours…aussi faible. Tout le monde me dit des compliments mais je n'ai jamais réussit à sauver personne. Asia est morte et même si elle va mieux maintenant, je n'ai pas réussit à la sauver. C'est pareil pour Buchou. J'avais promis de gagner pour elle et portant…et pourtant…je l'ai faites pleurer. Je ne mérite aucun compliment ! Je suis trop faible. Si je ne peux pas sauver une personne du premier coup, pourquoi parler de Dragon Légendaire ?_

Kuroka envoya une autre boule d'énergie qui cueilli Issei en plein dans le thorax. Il pensait arriver à tenir debout mais il fut propulsé en arrière et tomba face contre terre.

 _Ne pas pouvoir faire appel à ma force si personne n'est déjà blessé, ça n'a aucun sens !_

L'impuissance faisait naître des larmes aux coins des yeux du jeune garçon. Il tenta de se relever mais il avait si mal.

« Même si tu es la sœur de Koneko-chan, je ne pardonnerai pas à quelqu'un qui la faite pleurer ! » s'exclama-t-il en se remettant finalement debout.

« Ça doit aussi être difficile pour Shirone, tu sais » dit Kuroka. « Tu es plein de terre et de sang. Ça doit dégoûter les filles. Beurk, beurk, beurk... »

« Issei-senpai… »

« Désolé, Koneko-chan. Même si un Dragon légendaire habite en moi, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis un Démon raté, sans talent. »

« J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup d'hôtes du Dragon-Empereur Écarlate se sont retrouvés submergés par son pouvoir » dit Koneko. « Comme ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur. »

Issei se tourna vers elle.

« Même avec de la force, sans gentillesse on finira toujours par ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Issei-senpai, tu es sans doute le plus gentil Dragon Rouge qui ait jamais existé ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être fort. Deviens juste en gentil Dragon Gallois. »

« Koneko-chan, je… » balbutia Issei en voyant les larmes aux bords des yeux de la jeune fille.

 _Le Balance Breaker n'arrivera pas sans un changement drastique,_ dit la voix de Ddraig dans sa mémoire.

 _Je vois, c'est ça que tu voulais dire !_

« On dirait qu'il s'en ai finalement rendu compte » dit Tannin du haut du ciel.

« Buchou ! » s'exclama Issei en se tournant vers elle. « Je crois que j'ai comprit ce dont je manquais ! Pour que je maîtrise le Balance Breaker, je pense avoir besoin de toi. »

Il s'approcha de Rias et posa un genou à terre devant elle.

« Si je peux aider, je ferais tout ce que tu veux » dit la Démone.

« Dans ce cas…laissez-moi presser vos seins ! »

Rias le regarda avec des grands yeux avant d'accepter.

« Si avec cela tu peux maîtriser tes sentiments, alors fait le. »

« Vraiment ! » s'exclama Issei. « Je…je vais les presser, je vais appuyer sur vos tétons, vous êtes sûr d'être d'accord ? »

En guise de réponse, Rias passa la main derrière sa nuque et défit le noeud qui maintenait sa robe. Libéré de toutes attaches, le tissus se mit à flotter jusqu'à ce que Rias l'abaisse pour faire émerger sa poitrine à l'air libre. Les deux orbes de chaire se mirent à rebondir et Issei se mit à regarder les deux tétons roses qui bougeaient de concerts jusqu'à ce que la poitrine se stabilise.

« F…fais vite » dit Rias d'une voix gênée et le visage rouge en croisant ses bras sous ses seins pour les maintenir. « C'est embarrassant »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais en plein combat ? » s'exclama Tannin qui poursuivait toujours Bikou.

« Ossan ! Tiens bon jusqu'à ce que j'ai pressé les seins de Buchou ! »

« Presser ses seins ? » demanda le Dragon qui faillit en perdre l'équilibre. « Presser ses seins, tu dis ? C'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama Issei. « C'est pour maîtriser le Balance Breaker ! »

« Donc ton entraînement avec moi servait à rien ? J'aurais jamais cru que tu sois si bête ! »

Mais Issei ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il leva sa main droite, celle qui ne portait pas l'artefact et pointa son index en direction de Rias. Avec un air sérieux sur le visage, il avança sa main en direction de la poitrine dénudée de Rias.

« Dis, Bikou, tu crois que ça fait partie d'un plan ? Rias Gremory à découvert ses seins et elle fait des trucs avec le Dragon-Empereur Écarlate. »

« Me demande pas ! J'en sais rien ! » s'exclama le Singe en évitant un jet de flammes.

Mais Issei avait un problème.

« Ossan ! Ça va pas ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le Dragon.

« Je sais pas quel sein presser ! Le sein droit ou le sein gauche ! »

« Crétin ! Ça revient au même ! Dépêche-toi ! »

« Te fous pas de moi ! Impossible que le gauche et le droit soient pareils ! C'est important ! Ce sera la première fois que je presserai des seins ! Je joue ma vie, alors répond moi sérieusement ! Buchou, tu me conseilles quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Rias.

« Idiot ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Tu n'as qu'à le faire avec les deux en même temps. »

« En même temps ! Mais quel conseil avisé ! J'arrive Buchou ! »

Il tendit le bras gauche sur le côté et fit disparaître Boosted Gear. Ses deux mains étant libres, il pointa ses index et avança à nouveau. Les paroles d'Azazel lui revenaient en tête.

 _Quand tu appui, un son sort_

Dans l'expectative de ce son, Issei continua à avancer ses doigts jusqu'à enfin toucher les tétons roses et durs de Rias. Il commença à appuyer, d'abord doucement puis un peu plus fort jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chaire élastique.

C'est alors que Rias gémit.

 _C'est ça !_

Le dos de sa main gauche se mit alors à briller d'un éclat féroce.

« _C'est ça !_ » s'exclama Ddraig. « _Il s'est vraiment réveillé !_ »

La puissance se mit alors à augmenter et le corps d'Issei se recouvrir de flammes d'un rouge intense.

[ _DRAGON GALLOIS ! BALANCE BREAKER !_ ] S'exclama l'artefact.

« J'ai encore perdu tout respect pour toi, Issei-senpai » dit Koneko.

Pour la première fois, Issei fut recouvert de la Scale Mail sans aide extérieur. Sans sacrifice pour Ddraig ni le bracelet d'Azazel. Cette fois, c'était son seul pouvoir qui avait fait naître l'armure. Et parce que c'était son pouvoir, le Balance Breaker était cette fois complet : du dos d'Issei, deux ombre émergèrent qui s'étendirent jusqu'à former une paire d'ailes de Dragon à l'armature recouvertes d'écailles rouges et de cuir sombre.

« Balance Breaker Boosted Gear ! Scale Mail ! » s'exclama Issei. « Si j'y suis arrivé, c'est parce que j'ai pressé les seins de Buchou ! »

« _Félicitation, Aibo !_ » lui dit Ddraig. « _Mais il n'empêche que je me sens gêné là…_ »

« Peu importe » dit Tannin. « Il l'a enfin maîtrisé et cette énergie est plutôt incroyable. »

« Intéressant » dit Kuroka en riant. « Dans ce cas, voyons voir si tu résiste à ça ! »

Dans son dos apparut alors un sceau magique noir et violet de forme octogonale avec des cercles à chaque pointe. Des sphères d'énergie Youkai d'un bleu glacier apparurent devant chacun des cercles avant de se mettre à tourner pour former un grand anneau lumineux que Kuroka envoya directement sur Issei. Celui-ci le prit de plein fouet et l'explosion le recouvrir de fumée. Kuroka eut un rictus satisfait qui s'effaça quand la fumée se dissipa et qu'elle vit qu'il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

« C'est tout ? » lui demanda Issei avant de se servir de ses ailes pour fendre les airs dans sa direction, le poing en avant.

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête » s'exclama Kuroka en envoyant d'autres boules de feu bleu sur lui.

La vitesse d'Issei créait comme un bouclier autour de lui qui interceptait les projectiles. Elle était telle qu'il sembla se matérialiser devant Kuroka, le poing immobilisé à quelques centimètres de son front. L'onde de choc créa une explosion autour d'eux, soulevant le sable et pulvérisant les arbres. Les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, Kuroka fixait ce poing dont la force aurait pu faire exploser sa tête.

« Ne fais pas pleurer ma chère Kohai » dit Issei.

Sa voix déformée par le casque et les yeux de celui-ci brillant d'un éclat vert lui donnait un aspect infiniment effrayant. Celui d'un véritable Dragon. Reprenant ses esprits, Kuroka serra les dents mais Issei n'avait pas fini.

« La prochaine fois que tu lui feras quelque chose, qu'importe que tu sois une fille ou que tu sois sa sœur, tu seras mon ennemie »

La femme chat sauta alors en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée du Dragon.

« Sale merdeux ! »

Elle voulu attaquer à nouveau mais Bikou l'attrapa au vol.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas fini de… »

« À force de trop te chauffer tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte ? » lui demanda le Singe.

Kuroka écarquilla les yeux.

« La présence de Loki… Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? » demanda Bikou. « En tout les cas, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas le moment de s'amuser. »

Kuroka acquiesça et fit apparaître son cercle magique dans les airs devant eux. Le nuage magique s'y engouffra et les deux Youkai disparurent avec lui.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Fini pour ces deux semaines. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça fait quand même 30 pages vous savez ? Mon plus long chapitre.

Pour le suivant, je sais pas, il est possible qu'il fasse moins. Dans tout les cas, je vous le dit déjà pour vous rassurer (et vous faire baver d'envie) il se finira avec Hariel sur les quais de la gare de King's Cross. Et oui, dans quatre semaines, Hariel commencera Poudlard !

En écrivant la partie sur Hagrid, je me suis demandé si à un moment on pouvait pas avoir un petit combat Hagrid/Voldemort ? Après tout, c'est quand même lui qui l'a fait virer de l'école et comme Hagrid est en partie géant, il a une certaine résistance à la magie donc ça devrait être pas mal intéressant, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Perso je l'ai jamais vu mais c'est une idée non ?

Alors ? Content de retrouver les amis d'Hariel ? C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vus mais vous verrez qu'ils auront une plus grande importance par la suite. Mais je ne vous dit rien maintenant et je vous laisse proposer des idées si vous voulez. En tout les cas, le moment où ils vont apprendre la vraie nature d'Hariel est déjà décidé et sera l'occasion d'ajouter des éléments d'un 3eme fandom. Là aussi je vous laisse deviner.

Le Fenrir de ma fic ne ressemblent pas du tout au Fenrir de l'anime. Je le trouvais trop moche et puis j'avais une super image de Fenrir de DéviantArt que j'adorais alors je l'ai prise. Bon d'accord, la description est un peu fouillis mais venez sur mon wiki, y aura l'image de déviant. Au fait, vous pensez quoi d'un chien comme animal de compagnie d'Hariel ? 😉

En tout cas, Issei à vraiment ruiné l'ambiance non ? Avec son envie de pelotage. Mais bon, je suis sûr que vous l'aviez vu venir, non ?

En tout les cas, je vous dis à dans deux semaines et gros bisous !


	34. Chapitre 33 : L'Incarnation du Diable

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (pas si vite quand même). En fait, j'ai fait quelques corrections mineurs mais j'ai aussi rajouté tout un paragraphe à la fin sur Arthur Pendragon le cousin d'Hariel. A vous de voir si vous voulez le lire.

.

Vocabulaire :

\- Fukukaichou : Vice-présidente du Conseil des Élèves. C'est comme ça que mes gens s'adressent généralement à Tsubaki s'ils ne sont pas intimes.

.

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 33 : L'Incarnation du Diable/Akuma no Gutaika

.

Hariel se tenait devant la porte des bains mais hésitait à rentrer. Son regard allait successivement des panneaux de bois clos à l'énorme loup qui prenait presque la totalité du couloir.

« J'ai réussit à te faire aller jusqu'ici mais je pense que là on va avoir un problème » dit-il.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître_ » dit Fenrir. « _Je peux arranger cela._ »

Le cercle de Loki apparut alors sous lui et le corps du loup géant se mit à briller d'une lueur bleuté avant de se mettre à rétrécir. Quand la lumière et le cercle disparurent, Hariel se trouvait face à un chien-loup d'un blanc neigeux aux yeux dorés. Avec ses plus d'un mètre et demi au garrot, il était plus gros qu'un chien classique mais c'était déjà une nette amélioration pour sa mobilité.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu pouvais faire ça ? »

« _Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé Maître_ »

Soupirant face à cette logique somme toute imparable, Hariel poussa la porte des bains et commença à se déshabiller. Il plaça ses habits de fêtes dans une panière aux côtés de ceux des autres filles puis se dirigea vers les douches.

« _Je crois que je vais vous attendre ici, Maître_ » dit Fenrir.

« Certainement pas » dit Hariel, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu ne rentre pas dans le bain sans être d'abord passé à la douche.

Le chien grogna mais avança aux côtés du jeune garçon qui s'assit sr un tabouret en bois et prit la pomme de douche juste devant lui. Il s'aspergea d'eau tiède puis fit la même chose avec son compagnon qui laissa échapper un petit jappement qui le fit rire. Il se savonna puis prit une bouteille de shampoing qu'il versa presque entièrement sur le dos de Fenrir. Il se mit à frotter vigoureusement et le chien se mit à prendre plaisir au massage. Mais c'est quand Hariel passa au ventre qu'il était presque en extase. Ses pattes et sa queue bougeaient tous seuls et il gémissait.

« _Oh oui, oui Maître ! Juste là, oui, c'est bon…_ »

« Tu sais » dit Hariel alors qu'il le rinçait. « Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Maître tu sais. »

 _« Vous avez promis de vous occuper de moi alors vous êtes mon Maître_. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un Maître. Je ne me sens pas de posséder les autres… »

« _Pourtant, d'après ce que je sais, les Démons ont des serviteurs non ?_ »

« Oui mais nous les employons » le contredit Hariel. « Ils reçoivent un salaire. »

« _Même les Suites ?_ »

Hariel ouvrit la bouche…et la referma. C'est vrai, les Serviteurs qui formaient les Suites n'étaient pas payés. Mais en même temps, ni lui ni personne de son Clan ne les considère vraiment comme des serviteurs malgré le fait qu'ils les nomment comme ça. C'était plus comme…des membres de la famille.

« _On peut être serviteur et être volontaire pour cela_ » continua Fenrir. « _Moi je le suis. Plus que cela, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me tienne en laisse. J'ai besoin de pouvoir le reposer sur quelqu'un._ »

« Comme Loki ? C'est pour ça que tu es resté autant de temps avec lui ? »

« _Quand il a brisé Gleipnir, la chaîne indestructible qui me retenait prisonnier, je lui en étais reconnaissant mais je me sentais vide. Il en a profité et il l'a utilisé. Je le haïssais mais je ne voulais pas le quitter, je ne voulais pas rester seul._ »

Hariel se pencha alors vers lui et mit ses bras autour de son cou en frottant sa joue dans la fourrure mouillée de la Créature.

« Tu n'es plus seul. Je resterai toujours avec toi. »

Puis il se leva et alla prendre une serviette avant de se diriger vers la source chaude intérieur situé après la salle de douche, Fenrir toujours sur les talons. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva sur un balcon surplombant la pièce d'eau. Deux escaliers arrondis descendaient en direction du bassin de forme rectangulaire avec une fontaine au centre.

« Hariel-chan ! » s'exclama Asia avant de stopper en voyant le grand chien blanc qui l'accompagnait.

« Minna, je voudrais vous présenter Fenrir. Fenrir, voici les filles de la Suite de ma tante Rias » dit Hariel avant de présenter chacune d'elle individuellement.

« _C'est un honneur de toute vous rencontrer, même le chat_ » dit-il en inclinant sa large tête.

« Chien » le salua simplement Koneko.

« _Je ne suis pas un chien !_ » s'exclama Fenrir.

« Et bien en fait » dit Hariel. « Sous cette forme, tu es bien un chien. »

« _Maître…_ » gémit la bête à l'hilarité générale.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Hariel en entrant dans le bain chaud.

Fenrir renifla l'eau et préféra se coucher près du bord, le bout de ses pattes antérieures effleurant la surface liquide.

« Je faisais remarquer à Xenovia-san à quel point Irina-san avait l'air d'aller bien » dit Asia.

« C'est vrai » dit Hariel.

Mais il ne regardait plus Asia. Fenrir, qui depuis déjà quelques temps jetait des coups d'œil à Akeno, s'était levé avant de se diriger calmement vers elle.

« _Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses pour vous avoir attaquée tout à l'heure_ » dit-il.

« Ara, mais qui a dit que je le regrettais ? » demanda Akeno avec un petit sourire. « Cette fête commençait à devenir ennuyeuse. »

« _Mais comme cet homme vous a défendu, j'ai pensé..._ »

« Attention Fenrir, tu t'avances sur un terrain miné » dit Hariel qui les avait rejoints à la nage.

« _Dans ce cas veuillez aussi excuser ma maladresse_ » dit Fenrir.

« J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé » dit Hariel en s'asseyant à côté de Koneko. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« C'est triste d'avoir sa propre sœur pour ennemie » dit Akeno.

« On ne peut pas effacer les liens de sangs » dit Koneko.

« C'est vrai »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en préoccuper » repris la fille-chat. « Je vais juste essayer de devenir plus forte. »

« Voilà qui est rassurant » dit Akeno avec un petit rire.

Mais Hariel sentait bien qu'il sonnait faux. Comme Fenrir s'était allongé à côté de lui, il posa sa main sur sa tête et se mit à caresser la fourrure humide. Fenrir aussi avait un ennemi de sa propre famille. Son père ne pardonnerait sans doute pas sa trahison. Les liens de sang son plus épais que l'eau, disait le proverbe. Qu'on le veuille ou non, les liens familiaux sont forts, tenaces…et parfois sources de souffrances…

0o0o0

Quand Hariel entra dans la salle de réunion avec Rias et sa Suite, il remarqua immédiatement l'absence d'Odin et il en était soulagé. Ayant partagé les sentiments de Fenrir qui se trouvait encore à ses côtés, il connaissait la haine que le loup avait pour le Roi du Nord qui l'avait emprisonné. Lui-même ressentait une légère rancune à l'encontre du Dieu mais c'était surtout à cause transfert d'émotion.

Rossweiss, elle, était toujours là cependant. Elle se tenait debout derrière le siège vide que devait avoir occupé Odin. A sa gauche se tenait Azazel qui s'était levé à leur entrée et à sa droite, Shemhazai qui se tenait à côté de Michael. L'autre côté de la table était occupé par les Quatre Grands Satan au complet.

« Ah, vous voilà ! » s'exclama Azazel. « Nous attendons plus que…ah les voilà. »

Hariel se retourna en entendant le bruit de la porte et vit entrer Sona accompagnée de Tsubaki et Saji.

« Tout d'abord je dois vous dire que dans le but de vaincre Loki, Odin est répartie en Scandinaves chercher Mjöllnir. »

Hariel se retint de hoqueter et caressa les flancs de Fenrir qui avait frissonné. Azazel n'avait pas dit qu'il allait envoyer Thor, le possesseur du marteau, mais bien qu'il allait l'amener lui-même. Savoir qu'une arme si puissante allait être utilisée sur le champ de bataille par rien de moins que le plus puissant des Dieux du Nord était effrayant. La foudre manipulé par le marteau pouvait faire ressembler les plus puissants éclairs d'Akeno à des pétards mouillés.

« Cependant je doute qu'il arrive à temps » repris Azazel. « D'après Ajuka, Loki ne pourra pas être scellé plus d'une journée. »

« Une journée ? Seulement ? » s'étonnait Rias.

« Loki est un Dieu, Onee-sama, et pas des moindres » dit Hariel. « Il est déjà impressionnant qu'un sceau fait en aussi peu de temps et dans l'urgence puisse tenir aussi longtemps. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment ou alors l'aveu du fait que tu sous-estimais mes pouvoir, Hariel-kun » dit Ajuka ce qui lui valu une petite révérence un peu narquois de la part du jeune garçon.

« Si Loki récupère et revient à l'assaut, il faudra lui faire face de toutes nos forces. »

« _Il viendra_ » dit Fenrir. « _C'est certain._ »

« Même si une seul personne du niveau d'un Maoh se battait contre lui, on peut craindre que les dégâts s'étendent encore plus loin que lors de la Grande Guerre. C'est bien ça ? »

« Si ça arrive, alors le Ragnarok que souhaite Loki sera une réalité et cela servira les dessin de la Chaos Brigade. »

« En clair, ce sera le début de la fin » soupira Hariel.

« C'est probablement leur but » dit Azazel.

« Mais si Mjöllnir arrive à temps… » commença Akeno.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque » l'interrompit Rias. « Onii-sama…ou plutôt Maoh Lucifer-sama, j'aurais une requête à vous soumettre. »

« Je suppose que tu veux te porter volontaire pour retenir Loki jusqu'à ce que le marteau arrive » soupira-t-il.

« Nous pouvons tout juste téléporter une douzaine de personne jusque là où il se trouve » dit Ajuka. « Avec un peu de temps nous pourrions en envoyer d'autres mais pas plus d'un ou deux. C'est une mission difficile.

« Je suis plus que consciente du danger » dit Rias.

« On dirait que tu n'es pas la seule volontaire » dit Serafall.

Rias se retourna et vit Sona marcher dans sa direction.

« J'irai avec ces deux membres de ma Suite » dit-elle en désignant Tsubaki et Saji.

« Elle ne veut pas m'écouter » soupira Serafall avant de se retourner vers Sirzechs. « Et puis cette fois, ils seront officiellement nos représentants. Rias-chan et Sona-chan sont liés par le sang à des Maoh. Beaucoup ne prendront pas ombragés que ce soient eux qui soient choisis. »

« Avec les deux qui ont été choisis avant, ça fait déjà une petite troupe » dit Azazel. « Nous n'avons pas le luxe de faire les difficiles de toute façon. »

« Il y a déjà deux autres volontaires ? » demanda Rias.

« Oui » répondit Michael.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui et Irina sortit de l'ombre.

« Dans son état actuel, il ne peut pas y avoir de meilleur candidat » dit l'Archange.

« Laissez-moi faire » dit la jeune Religieuse.

« L'adversaire est un Dieu Asgard » dit Rossweiss. « Je viendrais aussi »

Hariel allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Fenrir le devança.

« _Avec la permission de mon Maître, je voudrais également me porter volontaire_ » dit-il.

« Fenrir ! »

« Tu es bien conscient que tu devras te battre contre ton propre père » dit Sirzechs.

« _Je ne serai sans doute pas le seul_ » répondit le loup d'un ton mystérieux.

Sentant que les personnes de l'assistance hésitaient à faire confiance au loup, Hariel prit la parole à son tour.

« Je me porte garant de Fenrir » dit-il. « Et je vous accompagnerai aussi. »

« _Maître, non, je vous en prie !_ » s'exclama Fenrir en se tournant vers lui. « _C'est trop dangereux !_ »

Hariel se baissa et embrassa son front.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne te quitterai plus »

« Puisque tout est dit, il ne le reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance » dit Sirzechs.

0o0o0

Quelques heures plus tard, douze des treize volontaires se trouvaient sur le cercle de téléportation créé par Ajuka pour les amener là où il avait envoyé Loki. Il y avait donc Irina, Sona et ses deux Serviteurs, Hariel et Fenrir et Rias, Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia et Issei. Rias avait demandé à Asia et Gasper de rester au Domaine pour organiser la défense au cas où ils n'arriveraient pas à retenir Loki et qu'il reviendrait ici. Il ne manquait plus que Rossweiss.

« Excusez mon retard » dit celle-ci en arrivant. « Je voudrais également me présenter officiellement : je suis l'assistante personnelle de sa Majesté Odin, Rossweiss. Je suis une Walkyrie. »

Elle avait quitté son tailleur formel pour revêtir son armure de combat. Sur un maillot, des mitaines longues et des bas noirs, elle portait une jupe lavande à jupons roses ouverte sur le devant et des manchettes bouffantes de la même couleur autour des biceps. Par-dessus encore, elle portait un pectoral d'armure blanc et bleu sombre rehaussé d'or avec des bottes et des gantelets d'armure des mêmes couleurs. Elle portait également une ceinture duquel pendait des plaques de métal blanc et or qui recouvrait les côtés de sa jupe et des barrettes métalliques en formes d'ailes avec des rubans roses qui retenait ses cheveux.

Ses formes ainsi révélés par l'armure avaient provoqués des murmures extasiés de la part d'Issei et Saji qui s'étaient vus fermement et douloureusement rappelés à l'ordre par leurs maîtresses.

« C'est presque l'heure d'y aller, non ? » demanda Hariel.

« Désolé de vous laisser tous le travail, les jeunes » dit Azazel.

« Grayfia ? » appela alors Sirzechs.

« Ceci sont des larmes de Phoenix » dit-elle en leur présentant un coffret contenant trois petites fioles brunes à capuchon rouge. « Vu l'urgence de la situation, nous n'avons pas pu en réunir plus, mais nous espérons que ça suffira. »

« Puisqu'on ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer un Fou pour vous soigner, il faudra s'en contenter » dit Sirzechs.

« Merci beaucoup » dit Rias en prenant le coffret.

« Mais quoi qu'il se passe, ne tentez pas l'impossible » rajouta Sirzechs.

« Très bien »

Derrière elle, Koneko était encore un peu hésitante. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait supplié Rias de la laisser venir et celle-ci avait cédé.

« Issei-senpai » dit-elle en tirant la manche du jeune garçon. « Pourrais-tu me donner du courage s'il te plaît ? »

Elle rougissait en prononçant ces mots.

« Tout ira bien » dit Issei d'une voix chaude en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules. « Quoiqu'il puisse t'arriver, je te protégerai avec mon corps. »

Encore plus rouge, Koneko lui rendit son sourire.

« Ara ara, Issei-kun » se moqua Akeno. « On dirait que tu as même fini par capturer le cœur de Koneko-chan. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu dis, Akeno-san ! »

« Moi aussi je voulais que tu me donne du courage… »

Son ton semblait joyeux mais il n'en était rien. Elle repensait sans cesse à son père et, comme à chaque fois, elle se détournait pour qu'on ne voie pas son sourire disparaître.

« Bien » dit finalement Ajuka, « je commence le transport.

Tous se mirent au centre du cercle et celui-ci se mit à briller. Quand enfin les voyageurs purent voir à nouveaux où ils se trouvaient, ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient aux milieux d'une immense pleine rocailleuses pleines de falaises de pierres sombres encore obscurcit par le ciel vert recouvert de nuage. Devant eux se dressait la pyramide qui emprisonnant Loki.

« Alors notre ennemi est le Dieu Maléfique du Nord » soupira Issei.

« Putain ! C'est encore plus dure quand on sort juste d'entraînement » geignit Saji. « Mais si ça permet à Kaichou de réaliser son rêve, je suis partant »

« Son rêve ? Quel rêve ? »

« Elle voudrait construire une école de stratégie pour le Jeu de Classement où tous les Démons, même ceux des plus basses classes pourraient aller. »

« C'est un rêve super mais je vois pas le rapport avec ce qu'on va faire ici »

« Beaucoup de Démons se moquent de l'idée même d'une école comme celle là pour les Démons de Basse Classe. »

« C'est vrai que les Démons sont une société féodale » soupira Issei.

« Mais justement, si on signe un traité de paix avec un autre culte… »

« Alors ça voudra dire que la société Démoniaque peut changer » dit Hariel qui avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille intéressée.

Il ignorait complètement que Sona avait de tels rêves.

« Mon rêve à moi » continua Saji. « C'est d'aider Kaichou à réaliser son rêve et de devenir professeur dans son école et je ne laisserai personne, pas même du Dieu, se mettre en travers de son chemin. »

« Oui, faisons tous de notre mieux » approuva Issei.

« Il arrive ! » dit alors Rossweiss.

La pyramide s'éleva alors dans les aires alors que son éclat devenait plus fort. Des fissures se mirent à apparaître à la surface et bientôt, la pyramide entière se brisa en millions de fragments et Loki, le Dieu Nordique de la malice et de la discorde, apparut en flottant dans les aires.

« Loki-sama ! » lui cria alors Rossweiss. « Se retourner ainsi contre son Roi ne peut être toléré ! Vous devriez réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes ! »

« _Inutile, Walkyrie_ » dit Fenrir en reprenant sa forma normale. « _Loki n'écoute rien, ni personne, pas même sa propre raison. La seule manière de l'arrêter est par la force._ »

« Mon fil à raison. Il paraît que tu es talentueuse, Walkyrie, mais n'est ce pas orgueilleux de ta part de t'en prendre à un Dieu ? »

« Peut-être que mes paroles ne suffiront pas à vous arrêter, Loki-sama, mais je sais que j'aurais essayé d'user des mots pour vous résonner et que mon âme n'aura pas été souillé par une attaque en lâche. »

« Non, ça c'est plutôt mon rayon » plaisanta Loki. « Mais je trouve que vous êtes bien peu et peu puissant pour accueillir Ragnarok. »

Il y eu alors comme des éclairs dans le ciel et des rayons de lumière pulvérisèrent des rochers de chaque côtés de Loki. Des nuages de fumée émergèrent alors deux loups immenses. L'un des deux avait un pelage noir et son corps était recouvert de motifs et d'entrelacs qui brillaient d'un éclat aussi rouge que ses yeux et que le symbole de soleil sur son front. Le second était comme un miroir de l'autre, son pelage était blanc et les symboles sur son corps et ses yeux étaient bleu et lumineux. Sur son front brillait un symbole en forme de croissant de lune. Les deux bêtes montraient les crocs et grognaient.

« _J'étais sûr qu'il les appellerait à ma place_ » dit Fenrir. « _Ce sont mes fils, Sköll et Hati._ »

Il s'avança en direction des loups et grogna à son tour.

« _Paix, mes fils !_ » s'exclama-t-il. « _Il n'est nul besoin de combattre pour lui »_

Mais les loups continuaient à grogner.

« Inutile » dit Loki. « Je savais que tu essayerais. »

Il leva le bras et un autre éclair encore plus puissant frappa le sol juste derrière lui. A cet endroit précis, la terre explosa et un immense serpent aux écailles argentées en surgit. Sa tête de Dragon était parée de deux palmures effilées comme des lames et de sa gueule pleine de crocs émergeait une langue bifide.

« _Midgardsormr !_ » s'exclama Fenrir.

Hariel souffla de surprise. Midgardsormr, le serpent de Midgard, aussi connu sous le nom de Jormungandr, la bête immonde, était un autre enfant de Loki. On le disait si long qu'il pouvait enserrer le monde dans ses anneaux.

« _Que fais-tu ici mon frère ? Pourquoi combats-tu pour notre père alors que tu avais juré que jamais ta route ne croiserait à nouveau la sienne ?_ »

« _Fuis ! Fuis, mon frère !_ » siffla le serpent géant. « Elle _est là ! Et elle n'est pas seule !_ »

« _Elle ? Qui elle ? Et qui est avec elle ?_ »

À ce moment là, tous entendirent des rires venir de chaque côté de Loki. C'était des rires aigus, qui glaçaient le sang dans les veines. A ce son, les oreilles de Fenrir se plaquèrent contre son crâne alors que sa queue se recourba entre ses pattes arrière. Les yeux exorbités il reçu à d'un pas pais il semblé figé par la peur.

Deux silhouettes se mirent alors à apparaître de chaque côté du Dieu du Nord. C'était des silhouettes de femmes, toutes deux très plantureuses et surtout très grandes, presque deux fois la taille du Dieu. Leur peau était bleue et leurs yeux étaient totalement noirs. Les cheveux de l'une étaient d'un bordeaux sombre, presque marron, comme du sang séché et tombaient, raides, dans son dos. Ceux de la secondes étaient du même noir que ses yeux et cascadaient sur ses épaules en épaisses boucles brillantes. Elles étaient vêtues en tout et pour tout d'un fin voile sombre qui dissimulait à peine leurs formes.

« Bonjour, mon cher Fenrir » dit celle de gauche qui avait les cheveux couleur sang séché.

« _Ang…Angrboda !_ » glapit Fenrir, paniqué.

« Allons, est-ce vraiment une façon de saluer ta mère ? »

« _C'est toi ! C'est toi qui tiens Midgardsormr en ton pouvoir !_ » grogna Fenrir chez qui la colère se disputait à la peur.

« Exact mon beau loup » roucoula l'autre femme. « Et j'ai du faire la même chose à nos enfants. Comme c'est triste, ils ne voulaient même pas m'obéir quand je leur ait dit de tuer leur père »

« _Laisse-les partir, Iarnvidia !_ »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils » reprit Angrboda, « Nous allons bientôt être réunis. »

Elle tendit sa main garnie de griffe en directions de Fenrir et Hariel sentit le pouvoir émerger d'elle.

« Fenrir ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant le loup se tordre.

« _Maître ! Ne…restez pas…là ! Angrboda utilise les liens de sang…entre nous pour… contrôler mon… corps._ »

L'immense animal se retourna alors en direction du groupe en retroussant ses babines et en grognant.

« _Écoutez-moi ! Ne vous préoccupez pas de nous ! Attaquez ! Attaquez-nous de toutes vos forces !_ »

« Non ! » s'exclama Hariel.

« _Ne…vous inquiétez pas Maître ! Nous sommes…résistant…Plus qu'elles…_ »

À ce moment là, Fenrir sauta en arrière et atterrit juste entre ses deux fils qui continuaient à montrer les dents.

« On a pas le choix… » dit Hariel en retenant ses larmes.

« Il y a tant de créature légendaires… » souffla Rias. « Fenrir était déjà impressionnant mais ses fils le sont presque tout autant. Et avec le Dragon Dormant… »

En effet même s'il était né de divinités et qu'il ressemblait plus à un serpent, Midgardsormr était un Dragon et l'un des Dragons-Rois comme l'était Tannin avant qu'il ne devienne un Démon. Son surnom de Dragon Dormant venait du fait qu'il avait été endormi par les Dieux du Nord comme ils avaient enchaînés Fenrir pour empêcher Ragnarok. Mais comme Fenrir avait été libéré par Loki, celui-ci avait éveillé son autre fils pour combattre à ses côtés.

A ce moment-là, Sköll et Hati sautèrent de part et d'autre du groupe alors que les longs anneaux de Midgardsormr se déroulaient autour d'eux.

« On est encerclé » souffla Issei. « Si on fuit on perd »

« _Prenez garde jeunes Héros_ » siffla le serpent géant. « _Mes anneaux peuvent enserrer le monde pour le maintenir en place. Ne vous laissez pas prendre par eux._ »

« _Mes crocs peuvent tuer des Dieux et mes griffes ne sont pas loins d'être aussi redoutables. Ma vitesse et celles de mes fils vous mettent à porter des uns et des autres. Prenez gardes !_ »

« Père ! » gémit Iarnvidia. « Ils trichent ! »

« Qu'importe qu'ils sachent quelle mort les attends puisque cela ne les empêchera pas de mourir » dit Loki.

« Rappelez-vous, nous ne sommes pas là pour gagner » dit Rias au groupe qui l'entourait. « Nous devons nous contenter de gagner du temps et de survivre. »

« D'accord ! » dirent tout les autres d'une même voix.

« Vous allez regretter de vous être opposés à moi » dit alors Loki.

D'un simple mouvement de sa part, reprit simultanément par les deux femmes autour de lui, les quatre Créatures se jetèrent sur le groupe.

« On y va ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Je vais te montrer les résultats de mon entraînement ! » dit Saji à son tour.

« Buchou ! »

« Kaichou ! »

Sona et Rias, hochèrent la tête, donnant leur permission pour la demande de leurs Pions.

« Promotion : Reine ! »

Immédiatement après, Issei activa son Balance Breaker et se retrouva vêtu de sa Scale Mail. D'un coup d'aile surpuissant il se trouva face à Loki.

« Voici donc le Dragon-Empereur Écarlate » dit-il. « L'un des deux Dragons Célestes. »

« Comme il est mignon ! » rit Angrboda.

« Et si on jouait avec lui, père » supplia Iarnvidia.

« Oui, je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. »

Il rendit le bras devant lui et fit apparaître son cercle magique duquel il tira des rayons lumineux qui foncèrent droit sur Issei. Mais celui-ci les écarta négligemment d'un revers d'aile.

« J'ai passé un certain temps à fuir le feu d'un Roi-Dragon. A ce niveau là… »

Mais Loki claqua simplement des doigts et, d'un bond prodigieux, Fenrir sauta sur Issei et déchira ses ailes. Le loup retomba au sol et leva la tête, gueule ouverte pour avaler le Démon. Ses mâchoires tremblaient. On voyait qu'il faisait un effort pour les refermer. Mais alors qu'elles allaient se refermer sur Issei, celui-ci fut percuté par Xenovia pour l'écarter du passage alors que Yuuto attaquait directement Fenrir, l'obligeant à reculer. Ils retombèrent au sol et se dressèrent entre le loup et leur ami.

« Ce serait bien de ne pas nous oublier ! » s'exclama Xenovia.

Celle-ci balança son épée en créant une vague d'énergie destructrice qui fonça sur leur adversaire. En même temps, Yuuto invoqua Sword Birth avec sa Sword of Betrayer. Des lames sortirent du sol juste sous le corps massif du loup et le bloquèrent dans un cul de sac en même temps qu'il était frappé par l'énergie de Durandal.

 _Kiba et Xenovia sont plus forts que jamais,_ pensa Issei.

« Ok ! A mon tour ! »

Il tendit sa main en avant et fit apparaître une immense sphère rouge, la plus grande qu'il ait jamais invoquée.

« _Dragon Shot_! » s'exclama-t-il en la frappant du poing.

Xenovia et Yuuto sautèrent sur le côté pour se mettre hors d'atteinte alors que l'attaque touchait Fenrir.

« _Ce n'est pas suffisants, Dragon, Cavaliers !_ » s'exclama Fenrir. « _Il vous faudra bien plus de force pour me blesser._ »

0o0o0

Dans le ciel, Loki, Angrboda et Iarnvidia regardaient le spectacle avec amusement. Ils étaient tellement distrait et sûr d'eux qu'ils ne sentirent l'attaque qu'au dernier moment. Les deux Jötunn s'écartèrent au dernier moment mais les éclairs violets les frôlèrent. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir d'où venait l'attaque qu'il y eut une explosion. Le Dieu et les deux Géantes émergèrent de la fumée à des endroits différents et se trouvèrent alors séparés les uns des autres.

Angrboda regarda autour d'elle et vit celui qui les avait attaqués. Hariel portait une tenue de combat semblable à celle qu'il portait quand il s'était battu contre Kokabiel mais d'un couleur cramoisi, la même que celle de ses cheveux attachés en chignon sur le dessus de son crâne. Il portait également une large ceinture avec une boucle dorée décorée de rubis formant le Blason Gremory. Autre différence, ses gants n'avaient pas de pierre pour lui permettre de contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il n'en avait plus besoin.

Toujours flottant dans le ciel au niveau d'Angrboda, il pointa deux doigts sur elle et lui envoya un éclair violet suivit juste après d'une boule de feu vert. La géante n'eut pas le temps de réagir et les deux attaques la touchèrent de plein fouet, la propulsant sur Iarnvidia. Surprise, l'autre géante n'avait pas pu réagir non plus et les deux tombèrent au sol.

« Écoutez-moi tous ! » cria alors Hariel. « La clé, c'est Angrboda et Iarnvidia. Fenrir à dit qu'elles étaient moins résistantes que leurs enfants. Si j'arrive à les battre, Fenrir et les autres seront libres de leur emprise. Il faudra le couvrir ! »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire » dit Loki en tendant une main vers lui.

« Pas si vite ! » dit alors une voix dans son dos.

0o0o0

Pendant ce temps là, les autres avaient entendus le plan d'Hariel et alors qu'Issei, Xenovia et Yuuto occupaient Fenrir, Koneko se chargeait seul de Hati en le projetant à terre grâce à sa force herculéenne.

0o0o0

« J'imagine alors que c'est lui notre adversaire » dit Rias.

Elle et Sona se trouvaient face à Midgardsormr accompagnées de leurs Reines respectives. Akeno attaqua la première en envoyant un éclair au Dragon qui fut projeté en arrière avant de se mettre à cracher du feu aux Démones qui s'envolèrent pour l'éviter.

 _J'en étais sûr_ , pensa Akeno, _je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir._

« Il faut lui renvoyer ses flammes ! » s'exclama Tsubaki en voyant un jet de feu venir sur elle. « Mirror Alice ! »

D'un simple mouvement de bras, elle fit apparaître un miroir rectangulaire au cadre lumineux qui aspira les flammes avant de se briser en les renvoyant sur le serpent géant. Le feu se mit à dévorer sa tête et le serpent cria.

« Est-ce que c'était bien ce que je pense ? » demanda Rias.

« Le Sacred Gear Mirror Alice » acquiesça Sona. « Le miroir de Tsubaki renvoi le double d'une attaque lorsqu'il est brisé. »

« Comme c'est pratique. C'est tellement différent de nous qui nous battons de toutes nos forces. »

« Tu sais, si un jour…ou plutôt _quand_ nous ferons un Jeu toutes les deux, sache que je ne me retiendrai pas. »

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. »

Tsubaki s'approcha de la te en feu du serpent et s'inclina.

« Je m'excuse pour les douleurs que je vous cause, Midgardsormr-san » dit-elle.

« _La douleur de physique n'est rien face à la douleur de mon âme_ » siffla le serpent. _« Il m'est déjà insoutenable de devoir obéir à cet homme qui est mon père mais penser qu'il puisse m'obliger à tuer m'est insoutenable ! Battez-vous ! Défendez-vous ! Et s'il le faut, tuez-moi !_ »

« Dans ce cas, si moi aussi je montrais les résultats de mon entraînement » dit Rias avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était concentré sur les études qu'elle n'avait pas développé ses pouvoirs pendants les jours précédents. Elle croisa les bras et invoqua le Pouvoir de Destruction qui déferla comme un tourbillon.

« Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser t'amuser seule » dit Sona.

Elle joignit les mains et un sceau d'attaque bleu avec le symbole Sitri apparut débat elle alors que de l'eau se matérialisait de nulle part. Le liquide bleuté prit la forme d'un serpent qui s'enroula autour de Midgardsormr dont la tête continuait à brûler à cause du renvoi de ses propres flammes. Le pouvoir de destructions le heurta alors et l'explosion créa un nuage de vapeur dont le serpent ressortit indemne.

« C'est bien un Dragon-Roi » dit Rias en se protégeant de la vapeur.

« Il vaut mieux éviter de nous presser dans se cas » dit Sona qui nettoyait ses lunettes. « Nous ne gagnerons rien à nous précipiter. Le but est de gagner du temps après tout. »

Rias sourit. Décidément, son amie ne changerait jamais.

0o0o0

« Même s'il est plus petit, il reste un enfant de Fenrir » dit Rossweiss.

Elle et Irina se trouvaient face à Sköll qui grognait dans leur direction.

« Que ce soient ses griffes ou ses crocs, s'ils nous attrapent, c'est fini »

« Face à un adversaire pareil, mieux vaut ne pas se retenir » dit alors Irina.

Plus loin, alors qu'elle se battait avec Fenrir, Xenovia ne pouviez pas s'empêcher de regarder en direction de son amie et de s'inquiéter pour elle.

« Irina ! » lui cria-t-elle. « N'en fait pas trop ! Tu es humaine alors… »

« Inutile de t'inquiéter mon amie ! » l'interrompre la jeune Religieuse. « Regarde bien la nouvelle moi ! »

Elle joignit les mains en prière et une marque rouge ressemblant à un grand « A » ailé apparut sur le dessus de l'une d'elle. Aussitôt une lumière d'un jaune brillant apparut au dessus de sa tête et forma une auréole alors que deux ailes d'un blanc immaculé émergeaient dans son dos.

« Cette forme… » balbutia Yuuto.

« On dirait un ange ! » s'exclama Issei.

« Depuis quand est-tu devenu un Brave Saint ? » s'exclama le Cavalier.

« Je vous expliquerait plus tard ! » cria Irina avant de lever le doigt au ciel. « Oh Créature Innocente manipulée par un Dieu Maléfique, accepte la Bénédiction de Michael-sama ainsi que la rédemption de l'Ange réincarné que je suis ! »

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots des étincelles de lumières se rassemblèrent au bout de son doigt pour former une sphère qui s'agrandit pour former un anneau de lumière.

« Amen ! » dit elle enfin en lançant l'anneau sur Sköll alors que celui-ci fonçant sur elle.

L'anneau se plaça autour de son cou et l'étrangla au point qu'il fonça dans un rocher. Au même moment, Rossweiss se posa juste derrière lui et fit apparaître un cercle bleu qui fit pleuvoir des épines d'énergie sur le loup.

« On dirait qu'il n'a pas le niveau de son père ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

0o0o0

Fenrir se débattait toujours avec les lames du Sword Birth en même temps que son esprit se débattait pour s'extraire de la domination de sa mère.

« On s'occupe de lui ! » s'exclama Yuuto alors que Xenovia pointait son épée sur lui, prête à l'utiliser si jamais il se dégageait.

« Ok, alors on s'occupe de l'autre » dit Issei.

Il regarda Koneko qui hocha la tête et tout deux se précipitèrent en direction d'Hati.

0o0o0

Loki se retourna en entendant la voix et vit une ligne bleu lumineuse foncer vers lui. Il l'évita mais la ligne semblait le suivre.

« Tu te déconcentres ! » dit Saji en contrôlant son artefact.

Juché sur un piton rocheux, il pouvait presque se trouver au niveau du Dieu tout en pouvant observer ce qui se passait autour.

« Alors ils me sous estiment au point d'envoyer le plus faible contre moi ? » se moqua Loki.

« C'est moi qui me sent sous estimer là » lui répondit le Pion.

Mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et lui envoya une attaque de dards d'énergie.

0o0o0

« Saji ! » s'exclama Issei en voyant le nuage de fumée juste là où se trouvait son ami. « Enfoiré ! »

« Attention, Issei-senpai ! » s'exclama alors Koneko.

Issei réussit à éviter de justesse la gueule de Hati et Koneko le frappa dans la mâchoire, d'abord avec le poing puis en lui donnant un double coup de pied qui le mit au sol dans un fracas de fin du monde. Issei vit alors les queues et les oreilles de chat de Koneko apparaître avant qu'elle ne fasse un saut périlleux arrière en retombant sur ses pieds juste devant le Dragon.

« Koneko-chan ? »

« Je vais accepter ce pouvoir » dit-elle. « Je veux montrer à tout le monde que je peux l'utiliser sans danger ! Je ne craindrai plus mon propre pouvoir ! Si je suis avec Issei-senpai, je n'ai peur de rien ! »

Elle se précipita alors en direction d'Hati et saisit le bout de son museau. Elle réussit à décoller ses pattes du sol avant de le faire tournoyer et de le lancer au-dessus d'elle. Elle serra alors son poing, le recula et, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait abandonné le nom de Shirone pour celui de Toujou Koneko, des flammes bleus apparurent à son commandement et entourèrent son poing. Mais cette fois, au lieu de frapper, elle relâchant l'énergie qui vint frapper le loup géant dans le dos.

Au même moment, Issei s'était mit à son niveau et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de récupérer, le frappa de toute ses forces, le faisant traverser plusieurs rochers.

0o0o0

Akeno avait vu du coin de l'œil les flammes fantomatiques de Koneko. Elle avait enfin accepté son pouvoir et par la même, elle avait accepté qui elle était. D'où l'on vient est quelque chose d'important, mais il ne détermine pas qui on est, seulement la manière dont on peut faire les choses. Ce n'était pas son passé, son ascendance, qui définissait Akeno. Ce qui la définissait, c'était ses choix. Elle avait choisis qui elle était. Le reste ne pouvait que l'aider à parvenir à rester qui elle voulait être.

Distraite, elle faillit ne pas voir la gueule béante de Midgardsormr foncer sur aile. Elle l'évita d'un coup d'aile et se posa au bord d'une falaise.

« _Prends garde, jeune Démone !_ » siffla le serpent. « _L'heure n'est pas aux rêvasseries ! Je te conjure de ne pas laisser mes crocs se refermer sur ton corps !_ »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dragon-Roi » s'exclama Akeno d'une voix forte. « Je suis la fille d'Himejima Shuri et de Baraqiel ! »

Elle sauta dans les aires pour éviter à nouveau la gueule de Midgardsormr et ouvrit ses ailes, ses quatre ailes. Ses plumes de Déchus volèrent autour d'elle alors qu'elle levait la main au ciel.

« Mais je suis surtout la Reine de Rias Gremory ! Himejima Akeno ! »

Au dessus d'elle apparut un immense cercle jaune d'où tomba un éclair droit sur la main qu'elle levait au ciel. Elle leva l'autre main d'où émergea une lumière bleuté qui exsudait l'énergie Sacrée et les joignit. Sa foudre devint d'un bleu lumineux et elle l'envoya directement sur le serpent géant qui s'effondra sous l'attaque.

Au sol, Rias regardait son amie avec des yeux émues. Elle avait tant espéré tout au long de ces années qu'Akeno mette son passé derrière elle et aujourd'hui elle l'avait fait, elle était allée de l'avant.

0o0o0

Angrboda et Iarnvidia n'étaient pas des divinités mais leur pouvoir était réel. Elles étaient des Géantes, des Jötunn. Ils représentent la force brute et primordiale des origines, le chaos qui a précédé l'ordre amené par les Dieux. Géants et Dieux sont donc en perpétuels conflits malgré le fait qu'ils sont parents et que certains dieux sont enfant ou conjoints des Géants, comme Odin, fils de la Géante Bestla et bien sûr Loki qui épousa une Géante et en transforma une autre en louve pour qu'elle s'accouple avec son fils Fenrir. Angrboda et Iarnvidia.

Étant des forces de la nature, Les Géants étaient liés aux éléments et ces deux là étaient des Géantes des Glaces, puissantes parmi les puissantes et reine d'un monde de froid.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Erik les affrontait en utilisant le feu. Les flammes vertes de _l'Emerald Blaze_ dansaient dans les aires en affrontant les soufflés glacés des deux femmes.

« Ne le trouvez-vous pas mignon, mère ? » demanda Iarnvidia.

« Assurément » ronronna Angrboda. « Je me demande si mon Seigneur accepterait que je le garde comme animal de compagnie. »

Mais à ce moment là, elle cria comme les flammes venaient de lui brûler la main.

« Finalement il serait mieux en trophée de chasse » siffla-t-elle.

Elle et Iarnvidia se mirent côté à côté et rendirent les mains en direction d'Hariel pour lui envoyer des souffle de glace. Concentrant son pouvoir, Hariel contra leur attaqué avec un souffle de feu. Les deux attaques se mirent à s'affronter. Celui qui arrivait à tenir le plus longtemps serait le gagnant.

0o0o0

Loki regardait autour de lui. Midgardsormr était à terre, Hati aussi, Sköll était blessé, Fenrir était toujours coincé par les lames du Cavalier Gremory et les deux Géantes avaient maille à partir avec un Démon pré pubère.

« Bande de faibles… » cracha-t-il.

« Loki-sama ! » s'exclama Rossweiss qui venait d'arriver dans son dos. « Je vous prie un dernière fois de reconsidérer vos actes. Si vous arrêtez maintenant, sa Majesté Odin sera... »

« Ton insistance est des plus irritante. Après tout, je ne fais que corriger les erreurs de mon Roi. »

« Tu l'aura voulut ! » s'exclama la Walkyrie.

Elle tendit le bras et une dizaine des cercles magiques apparurent autour d'elle. Des rayons d'énergie bleu en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le Dieu qui les intercepté à main nu. Il allait riposter quand il sentit une traction sur son bras. Il vit alors que son poignet était emprisonné par un câble bleu et lumineux. Il baissa alors les yeux et vit Saji qui se tenait juste en dessous de lui.

« On dirait que tu as mordu à ma ligne » dit-il.

Ceux qui l'avaient vu attaqués par Loki quelques instants plus tôt soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Je reconnais bien là mon rival ! » s'exclama Issei.

Alors que Hati revenait à la charge, il dégaine Ascalon et transperça le corps de la bête qui s'effondra au sol. Il n'était pas mort mais il faudrait du temps avant qu'il ne s'en remette.

0o0o0

Loki eu une grimace de dégoût en regardant Absorption Line et invoqua un cercle magique pour la détruire.

« Un tel tour de passe-passe ne peut pas... »

Mais il ne put continuer car son sceau se brisa sans affecter la ligne qui le retenait.

« Impossible ! Je ne peux pas l'enlever ? »

« Azazel-sensei m'a appris quelque petits tours » dit Saji.

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, des lueurs violettes se mirent à parcourir son corps et à se rassembler au niveau de ses bras et des ses jambes faisant apparaître des extensions de son Sacred Gear qui recouvrirent ses jambes et ses deux bras. Il cligna des paupières et son œil gauche devint complètement noir avec une pupille dorée.

« J'ai absorbé tous les Sacred Gears de Vritra et maintenant je vais te faire goutter au feu de mon Dragon ! Blaze Black Flare ! »

Un feu violet et noir émergea alors de l'artefact et se rependit sur la ligne jusqu'à atteindre Loki.

« Est-ce que ce serait…les flammes noires de Vritra ? » cracha celui-ci alors que les flammes se rependaient sur son corps.

« La malédiction des flammes de Vritra n'est pas facile à enlever, même pour un Dieu tel que toi » dit Saji.

« Les Démons ambitieux son plutôt gênant, n'est-ce pas Divin Loki ? » se moqua Sona.

« Franchement, on peut jamais baisser sa garde avec ce prof » remarqua Issei en riant avant de concentrer son énergie pour régénérer ses ailes. « Prépare-toi, Loki ! »

« Bande d'insectes bruyants » dit le Dieu avec dégoût.

Son corps se mit à expulser de l'énergie qui dissipa la malédiction Blaze Black Flare et fit lâcher prise à Absorption Line. Une onde d'énergie pure parcourut à lors le ciel qui se mit à cracher des éclairs et qui déclencha une tempête de neige.

0o0o0

Hariel sentit l'onde d'énergie et la tempête arriver sur lui mais il arriva à ne pas bouger. Malheureusement, la tempête de neige ne fit que renforcer le pouvoir des Géantes et il eu du mal à continuer des les contrer. Petit à petit, le souffle de glace d'Angrboda et Iarnvidia gagnait du terrain contre ses flammes.

« Tu faiblis, petit trophée, tu faiblis » ricana la première. »

« Nous naissons dans le froid et nous nourrissons du froid. Dans le froid, nous ne pouvons pas perdre ! » dit la seconde.

Hariel se mordit la lèvre. Moins puissant, moins endurant et affaibli par le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus intense, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Si seulement il avait plus de pouvoir et plus de feu.

C'est alors une idée le frappa. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de feu. Il avait seulement besoin d'un feu plus puissant. Tentant d'ignorer le froid, il se concentra non plus seulement sur ses flammes mais sur son pouvoir élémentaire de feu. Il devait une nouvelle fois changer la nature de son feu.

0o0o0

« Loki-sama, arrêtez ça ! » cria Rossweiss qui tentait de se protéger du vent et de la neige avec son bras. « Si vous continuez, ce n'est pas seulement les Démons, mais aussi tous les autres cultes qui seront... »

« Il suffira de les anéantir avec Ragnarok et après il ne restera plus que moi ! » s'exclama Loki.

Le vent était si fort que Rias était tombé à genoux. Bravant les éléments, Issei avait réussit à voler jusqu'à elle et il la protégeait à présent de sa masse.

« C'est ce que je désire depuis toujours ! » continua Loki.

« Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? » lui demanda Rias.

« Attention ! Il est en train de relâcher son pouvoir Divin ! » cria Rossweiss alors que des aiguilles d'énergies tombaient du ciel. « Il va essayer de disloquer l'espace-temps »

Le vent soufflait si fort qu'il emportait les rochers. L'un d'eux frappa Yuuto de plein fouet qui perdit sa concentration. Fenrir détruisit alors les lames qui le retenaient et sortit du cul-de-sac où il se trouvait. Comme l'objectif de Loki était rempli, la tempête se calma mais le froid était encore bien présent.

« Il ne vous restes plus qu'a mourir en attendant Ragnarok et en vous faisant dévorer par mes enfants » dit le Dieu.

Il tendit les mains vers le ciel et tira un rayon vers le ciel ce qui fit pleuvoir des milliers d'autres rayons sur le sol.

Sachant que dans l'état actuel ses boucliers ne tiendraient pas, Hariel se désengagea de son duel de force avec les Géantes et se concentra sur sa défense. Certains de ses amis purent se protéger mais tous n'en eurent pas l'occasion. Issei recouvrait Rias de son corps et priait le diable pour que son armure tienne mais Yuuto et Xenovia n'avaient pas eu la moindre chance et avaient été touché de plein fouet par l'attaque. Ce fut aussi le cas pour Saji dont le support s'effondra sous ses pieds.

Enfin, l'attaque cessa et la fumée de l'attaque commença à se dissiper.

« En l'honneur de votre combativité je pense que je vais vous offrir le droit de voir votre nom rester dans l'histoire en tant que premières victimes de Ragnarok » dit Loki. « Soyez en reconnaissant. »

« Te fous pas de notre gueule. Dieu ou pas on va te faire ta fête ! » s'exclama Issei.

Rias invoqua alors un cercle de transfert qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Sona.

« On va s'occuper de lui, je peux te confier les blessés ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit la jeune fille.

Rias sortit de sa poche le coffret contenant les fioles de larmes de Phœnix et le lança à travers le cercle où il disparut. Rias savait que son amie en ferait bon usage. Elle s'envola en direction de Loki et Issei la suivit.

0o0o0

Hariel soufflait lourdement. Il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie et son corps le ressentait. Une dizaine de minutes de repos aurait pu lui suffire pour se remettre d'aplomb mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion.

« On dirait que le petit trophée souffre, tant mieux » dit Angrboda.

« Le froid est si intense ! » s'exclama Iarnvidia. « Père et si fantastique »

« Et si nous reprenons là où nous en étions restés ma fille ? »

« Comme il vous plaira, ma mère »

Hariel eut juste le temps de convoquer ses flammes pour parer au souffle de glace des deux Géantes.

« Abandonne, petit trophée, abandonne »

« Tu ne peux rien contre le froid. Le froid est illimité »

« C'est là que vous avez tord ! » s'exclama Hariel. « Le froid n'est pas illimité. Il est impossible que quelque chose soit plus froid que le zéro absolue qui est situé à 273,15 degrés en dessous de zéro. A cette température, mêmes les atomes cessent de bouger. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte mère ? » demanda Iarnvidia.

« Le petit trophée cherche à gagner du temps »

Hariel eut un rictus. Comme souvent les utilisateurs de magie ignoraient tout des bases de la physique. Ça avait été le cas pour Kokabiel et c'était aussi le cas pour les deux Géantes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses flammes et vit quelles commençaient à prendre une couleur turquoise. Il y était presque.

« Par contre, sachez qu'il n'y a pas de limites encore découverte à la chaleur. Il est toujours possible pour un feu de brûler plus fort ! »

Hariel savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« _Sapphire Flames !_ »

Les flammes vertes prirent aussitôt une teinte bleue et leur température se mit à augmenter. Le feu d'Hariel se mit à gagner du terrain contre le souffle glacé des Géantes qui peinaient à reprendre l'avantage. Elles sentaient déjà matrice chaleur des flammes se rapprocher d'elles.

« Votre glace n'est rien ! Le feu est infini ! »

0o0o0

Irina s'envola mais les mâchoires de Sköll claquèrent tout près de ses chevilles. Elle se retourna pour attaquer le loup mais celui bondissait déjà dans sa direction. Alors que sa gueule allait vraiment se refermer sur elle, une forme familière se posta juste devant elle et repoussa la Créature.

« Xenovia ! Dieu merci tu vas bien ! »

« Sona du Clan Sitri a utilisé une larme de Phoenix pour me soigner. Dis, Irina, ça te dirai de ramener notre duo à la vie ? »

« Bonne idée ! » s'exclama la jeune Religieuse. « On sera le plus fort duo Ange et Démon ! »

Elle leva la main en l'air et Hauteclaire se matérialisait dans une lumière brillante.

0o0o0

Yuuto sentit ses forces lui revenir d'un coup et la douleur qui traversait son corps s'évanouit. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir Tsubaki qui refermait une fiole de lames de Phoenix.

« Désolé que vous ayez dû me soigner, Fukukaichou »

« Ce sont les ordres de Kaichou » répondit simplement la jeune fille.

« Le combat devient désorganisé » dit le jeune homme en se relevant. « Peut être que nous pourrions nous battre ensemble pour le moment ? »

« On dirait que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire » répondit Tsubaki.

« Si je me bats aux côtés de la Reine du Clan Sitri, alors je serais rassuré » dit Yuuto avec un petit sourire en se tournant vars la jeune fille.

Tsubaki écarquilla les yeux puis se mit à regarder droit devant elle pour que le Cavalier ne la voie pas rougir.

« Allons-y, Kiba-kun » dit-elle finalement.

0o0o0

Dans le ciel, Issei et Rias avaient été rejoints par Rossweiss qui flottait à leurs côtés. Le Dragon concentra son énergie et envoya un rayon rouge brûlant sur le Dieu du Nord qui l'arrêta avec un simple bouclier.

De son côté, Rias tentait d'analyser la situation. Ils n'avaient plus de larmes de Phoenix. Si jamais Loki reproduisait à nouveau l'attaque dévastatrice qu'il avait faite plus tôt, ils ne tiendraient pas. Il restait toujours aussi le risque que les fils ou les petits fils de Loki ne les tuent à sa place avant qu'Hariel n'ait pu les libérer de l'emprise des Géantes.

A ce moment-là, Rossweiss reçut un message à travers le communicateur caché dans sa barrette.

« Bien comprit » dit-elle avant de tourner la tête vers l'arrière. « Il arrive enfin ! »

Dans le ciel apparut alors un immense cercle bleu qui tournait sur lui-même. Un rai de lumière apparut alors au centre et quelque chose se mit à descendre doucement au centre. Ça avait la forme d'un marteau. Mjöllnir, le marteau qui apportait le jugement à la terre. Tout en métal cuivré, il était décoré de motifs à entrelacs bleutés.

« Sa Majesté Odin à dit que si le Dragon-Empereur Écarlate était là, c'était à lui de s'en charger » rajouta Rossweiss en se tournant vers Issei.

« Maudit sois-tu, Odin ! » s'écria Loki.

On pouvait sentir la peur dans sa voix. Il voulut se précipiter vers les Démon pour les empêcher de toucher au marteau de Thor mais il en fut empêché par la ligne de Saji.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller ! » lui cria le Pion.

Rias profita alors du fait que le Dieu était occuper pour ordonner à Issei d'y aller. Celui-ci acquis ça et se mit à voler en direction du marteau. Il y était presque, il pouvait presque le toucher.

« _Attention Dragon Rouge !_ » hurla alors la voix de Fenrir derrière lui.

Alors que ses doigts allaient effleurer le métal du manche, Issei tourna la tête et n'eut que le temps de voir la gueule du loup géant se refermer sur lui avant qu'une immense douleur se rependre dans tout son corps. Fenrir retomba au sol et se mit à trembler. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux et sa mâchoire se desserra. Issei tomba au sol et roula au bas de la colline sur laquelle se trouvait le loup qui s'était mit à crier sa douleur.

0o0o0

Hariel ressentit la douleur émotionnelle plus qui n'entendit le cri de Fenrir. Celle-ci le transperça comme un poignard. Il sentait son remord, sa tristesse et son impuissance. Il se tourna en direction du loup et cessa son attaque sans s'en rendre compte.

Angrboda et Iarnvidia en profitèrent alors et lancèrent leur souffle de glace à toute puissance sur le jeune Démon. Hariel sentit le froid et voulut invoquer son feu pour faire fondre la glace mais c'était trop tard. Celle-ci l'avait déjà recouvert et grossissait autour de lui. L'immense bloc de glace qui contenait le jeune Démon se mit alors à tomber et s'écrasa au sol.

0o0o0

La Scale Mail d'Issei se désagrégea, révélant le corps percé de trous du jeune Démon.

« Issei ! » s'exclama Rias en se posant puis s'agenouillant près de lui.

Au même moment, la lumière qui maintenait Mjöllnir dans les airs disparut et le marteau s'écrasa au sol.

« Issei ! » criait Rias. « Je t'en prie, tient bon ! »

« Bu…Buchou… » souffla Issei avec difficulté.

Les blessures étaient profondes et plus large que ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. De plus les crocs de Fenrir n'étaient pas n'importe quelles armes, elles avaient le pouvoir de tuer les Dieux. C'était plus que ce que pouvait supporter me corps d'Issei. Il se mourrait.

« Excusez-moi » continua-t-il. « J'ai encore merdé au moment le plus important. »

« Ne parle pas » le supplia Rias, les larmes aux yeux.

« Buchou, fuyez s'il vous plaît »

La respiration d'Issei était lourde et sifflante. Il était probable que le croc qui avait perforé son ventre avait endommagé l'un de ses poumons.

Autour d'eux les combats continuaient. Midgardsormr s'était réveillé, de même que Sköll et Fenrir se débattait à nouveau dans les lames du Sword Birth, son esprit trop endommagé par son acte pour tenter encore de contrer le contrôle mental de sa mère.

Rias, elle, pleurait à chaude larmes. Alors qu'Issei faisait des mouvements désespérés pour se lever elle essayait de le maintenir au sol, contre elle.

« Le…le marteau » balbutia-t-il en tendant la main vers l'arme fiché dans le sol à quelques mètres de là.

Mais sa main retomba au sol, flasque. Issei ne bougeait plus. Autour d'eux, les autres n'en croyaient pas les yeux. La tristesse le disputait à une colère froide. Mais contre qui la retourner sinon les créatures de Loki qui, bien qu'elles soient innocentes, ne cessaient de les attaquer encore et toujours.

« Réveille-toi, Issei ! » criait Rias en secouant le corps du jeune Démon. « Réveille-toi ! »

Mais Issei ne bougeait pas, son corps était froid.

0o0o0

Saji tomba à genoux. Il avait ressentit comme les autres ce qui était arrivé. Il suffit d'une simple attaqué de Loki pour le mettre à terre et défaire sa ligne.

« Ragnarok va bientôt commencer » dit le Dieu Maléfique. « Admirez le Crépuscule des Dieux ! »

Alors que son corps se mettait à briller, l'espace commença à se déformer autour de lui. Rossweiss regardait le spectacle, impuissante, priant pour qu'on arrive rapidement pour utiliser le marteau vue que le Dragon-Empereur Écarlate, le seul à pouvoir manier l'arme, n'était plus.

Rias, elle était prostrée. Elle ressentait une immense douleur et une immense tristesse mais une autre émotion bataillent dans son être : la haine.

« Tu es le seul que je ne laisserai jamais mourir » dit-elle au corps sans vie du garçon qu'elle tait encore contre elle.

Une aura rouge se mit alors briller autour d'elle comme un feu puissant et sans limite.

« Dieu Maléfique Loki, comment as-tu osé ? » cracha-t-elle. « Mon Issei… »

Sentant l'afflux de pouvoir, le Dieu regarda au sol et vit les ondes de pouvoirs que diffusait le corps de la Démone. Des vagues de flammes rouges léchaient le sol sans discontinuer alors que l'air devenait lourd. La pression était si forte que des rochers se brisaient tous seuls.

« Tu peux provoquer Ragnarok, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Mais même si le monde est détruit et même s'il ne reste qu'une seule goutte de sang dans mes veines, je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! »

C'est alors que le pouvoir de Rias explosa. Le feu rouge de son énergie se mit à tourbillonner dans les aires en détruisant tout sur son passage. Le sol tremblait, le ciel tramblait et même l'espace, affaiblie par Loki, tremblait.

Mais Loki, lui, ne tremblait pas. Toute cette énergie l'excitait. Il était ravi de voire enfin le plein potentiel de la petite sœur de Lucifer. C'était un adversaire à sa mesure, un adversaire à la mesure de la bataille épique qu'était Ragnarok.

« Tu sais, Issei » disait Rias au centre du maelström d'énergie. « Je voudrais…j'aimerais tant… »

Elle n'entendait pas les vois de Sona, d'Akeno et des autres autour d'elle qui l'imploraient de se calmer faute de pouvoir la rejoindre tans l'énergie autour d'elle était puissante. Non, Rias ne voyait qu'Issei et n'entendait que la voix de son propre chagrin et de sa propre colère.

Mais pourtant, si quelque chose explosa, ce ne fut pas elle.

0o0o0

Le corps d'Hariel était gelé, figé dans la glace, incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Pourtant son esprit, lui, était toujours en éveil. Il sentait la colère sans fin de sa tante qui avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, la culpabilité de Fenrir, obligé de tuer sous les ordres d'un homme qu'il haïssait ainsi que la tristesse de Midgardsormr pour son frère et plus loin et plus étouffée, celle de Sköll et Hati, qui voyaient, qui entendaient mais qui ne pouvait rien dire ou faire.

Toutes ses émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, humaines, animales, Démoniaques ou non, censées ou non. Son propre esprit se mit alors à ressentir ces émotions, à les accumuler dans sa tête jusqu'à les faire sienne. Il ressentait la tristesse pour ses amis, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu les aider et la colère, une immense colère pour ceux qui désiraient les détruire.

Sa colère put alors le pas sur sa raison et se mit à enfler, à enfler, à enfler et à mesure qu'elle enflait, son pouvoir se renforçait autour de lui, en lui. Au plus profond de son être, un sceau se mit à craquer et s'ouvrit. Puis il y en eu deux, puis trois…puis cent.

Angrboda et Iarnvidia regardaient la crise de colère de la petite Démone quand elles sentirent la glace craquer dans leur dos. C'était impossible. Leur petit trophée ne pouvait pas se libérer de son cercueil de froid. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Des lézardes étaient apparut à la surface du bloc et quelque chose se développait à l'intérieur, quelque chose de sombre, de puissant et surtout de mortel.

Les deux Géantes s'envolèrent pour éviter d'être pulvérisés. La glace avait explosé et ce qui s'en était échappée avait créé une colonne d'énergie noire et rouge autour d'elle. La pression était encore plus forte autour d'elle qu'autour de Rias. La colonne se perdait dans le ciel et semblait le percer comme une lame. L'espace-temps déjà bien affaibli par Loki semblait sur le point de se désagréger.

0o0o0

L'afflux d'énergie avait tellement surpris Rias que celle qui se trouvait autour d'elle se mit à diminuer. Elle secoua sans le vouloir le corps d'Issei et quelque chose tomba de sa poche. C'était un petit étui sombre portant le Blason du Clan Phoenix.

Rias écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Elle savait ce que c'était.

0o0o0

Dans le brouillard de son esprit, Hariel ne voyait plus que ses propres sentiments s'entrechoquant avec ceux qu'il captait des autres autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus ni raison ni intelligence dans sa tête, seulement la colère, la culpabilité et la tristesse.

 _Calme-toi !_

L'esprit quasi animal d'Hariel se cabra à ce commandement.

 _Calme-toi !_ Répéta la voix. _Ne laisse pas tes sentiments prendre le pas sur ta raison. Réfléchis ! Tu joue le jeu de Loki. Calme-toi…_

La voix était comme de l'eau glacée sur les meurtrissures de son âme. Elle clamait la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui. Son cerveau se remit alors en route mais pas complètement, il y avait encore une part animale en lui, une part sauvage, une part qui criait vengeance.

A l'extérieur, la colonne sombre se mit à onduler et à clignoter puis explosa. L'énergie du Pouvoir de Destruction qui s'en échappa se figea avant d'être aspirer par quelque chose et de former une sphère d'un noir profond entouré d'une aura rouge sang. La sphère s'ouvrit alors comme une fleur et Hariel en émergea. Ses cheveux défait dansaient à cause du pouvoir qui pulsait de son corps et ses yeux étaient noirs. La puissance qu'il dégageait était phénoménale mais au contraire d'avant, elle était comme compressée, maîtrisée.

Les bandes formées par l'ouverture de la sphère se rassemblement sans le dos du jeune Démon et prirent la forme de sept paires d'ailes d'énergie sombre. Ce n'était pas de vrais ailes, elles n'étaient pas la manifestation du statut d'Hariel mais de celui qu'il deviendrait sûrement. Satan.

Il croisa les bras devant son torse et ceux-ci s recouvrirent d'énergie de Destruction mais au lieu de pulser et de vibrer, celle-ci était plus compact, liquide comme du pétrole. Hariel écarta alors les bras et le liquide s'étendit au-delà de ses bras avant de durcir et de prendre la forme de deux bras géants aux mains titanesques, noirs comme la nuit et vibrants de flammes rouges, extensions de ses propres bras.

Lentement, il se tourna vers Angrboda et Iarnvidia qui se préparèrent à souffler le froid mais il disparut. Surprises, les deux Géantes se figèrent et ne purent réagir quand Hariel réapparut juste devant elles et les balaya d'un revers de ses bras titanesque. Le coup était si puissant que les deux femmes passèrent au travers de plusieurs falaises avant de s'écraser au sol.

« Misérable insecte » cracha Angrboda en tentant de se relever.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car Hariel était déjà au dessus d'elles. Le démon ferma son poing et le leva dans les aires avant de l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur les Géantes. Il leva son autre poing et l'abattit à son tour puis recommença encore, et encore, et encore, de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, ce fut une pluie de coups qui tomba sur Angrboda et Iarnvidia. Frénétique, Hariel ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de frapper, expulsant sa colère à chacun de ses coups.

0o0o0

Loki grimaça. Avec la perte des Géantes, il sentait le contrôle qu'il avait sur ses enfants et petits enfants s'amoindrir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Délaissant les autres, il se concentra sur Fenrir et profita de son esprit embrumé pour assurer son contrôle sur lui. Il fallait qu'il détruise Mjöllnir tant que personne ne pouvait l'utiliser jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Odin.

« Allez, Fenrir ! » s'écria-t-il. « Détruit-moi ce jouet. »

Le loup géant se secoua et brisa les lames qui le retenait avant de bondit en direction du marteau. Il ouvrit sa gueule pour briser l'arme mais quelque chose le retint. Juste en dessous de lui, un cercle octogonale violet était apparut et des chaînes de lumières en étaient sorties et l'avaient emprisonné.

« Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ! » s'exclama Loki.

« Est-ce que ce serait…Gleipnir ? » balbutia Rossweiss en voyant les chaînes.

« Gagné, petite Walkyrie ! » dit alors une voix familière. « Nous l'avons réparée et amené jusqu'ici. »

Tous levèrent la tête et virent la silhouette sombre de Kuroka assise au bord d'une falaise.

« Mmm, Shirone » dit-elle en détaillant sa sœur e en particulier ses appendices de chat. « On dirait que tu as enfin accepté ton pouvoir. »

« Je ne deviendrai pas comme toi, Nee-sama ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, qui sait ? Après tout nous sommes une race guerrière dont le cœur ne connaît pas de repos. Peut-être qu'un jour toi aussi tu le comprendras… »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois faire, sale fantôme d'Extrême-Orient ! » l'interrompit Loki en l'attaquant.

Mais le rayon d'énergie bleu qu'il envoya à la femme aux oreilles de chat fut intercepté par une lame.

« Qui es-tu ? » cracha Loki en direction de l'intrus.

C'était un homme jeune, à peu près une vingtaine d'année en apparence, assez grand, vêtue comme un majordome avec un habit en queue de pie, un gilet et une cravate avec épingle. Ses cheveux étaient blond paille, assez courts mais avec une petite tresse du côté gauche. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux bleus derrière une paire de lunette aux verres ovales. Il portait à la taille un baudrier auquel était passé une épée mais il en tenait une seconde à la main.

« Je suis Arthur » dit-il d'une voix forte et claire, « de l'équipe de Vali. Nous allons prendre Fenrir avec nous, Seigneur Loki »

« Comment osez-vous… » cracha celui-ci.

« Vali veut ses crocs capable de blesser même une Dieu » dit Kuroka en utilisant son cercle pour transporter le loup jusqu'à eux.

Loki voulut répliquer mais Arthur pointa son épée vers le Dieu, celle qui avait utilisé juste avant pour parer son attaque. Pourvu d'une longue lame, la garde dorée ressemblait à la rune othala, un losange dont les arrêtes inférieures se continuaient comme pour former un X.

« Fait attention, Dieu. Cette lame n'est pas n'importe quelle lame » dit Arthur. « Même un Dieu comme toi ne ressortirait pas impacte d'un affrontement avec elle. »

« Alors Vali Lucifer ma trahit » siffla Loki de colère.

« C'est celui qui se fait avoir qui est en tort » dit Kuroka avec un petit rire.

Arthur planta son épée dans le sol et dégaina celle qu'il portait autour de la taille. Il se tourna vers Fenrir et pointa la lame sur son front.

« _Maître ! Maître !_ » s'exclama le loup, paniqué, qui avait repris ses esprits.

Arthur allait enfoncer l'épée dans le crâne de Fenrir quand il entendit un cri de rage dans son dos. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et de lever son épée pour parer le coup de l'une des immenses mains d'Hariel. Celui-ci avait entendu les cris de son ami et l'avait aussitôt rejoint.

Sous la force du Démon, Arthur trembla un peu et serra les dents. De sa main libre, il tâtonna et trouva la poignée de sa grande épée qu'il brandit pour éloigner son assaillant. Hariel fut repoussé par l'énergie Sainte et tomba au bas de la falaise. Son pouvoir se mit alors à diminuer et ses bras et ses ailes se désagrégèrent.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il reprit totalement ses esprits. Grâce à ses réflexes et à son cerveau hors du commun, réussit à comprendre ce qui se passait sans vraiment se souvenir de tout. Il vit le jeune homme blond qui se trouvait avec Kuroka planter à nouveau son Épée Sacrée dans le sol avant de brandit à nouveau son autre épée et de transpercer le front de Fenrir qui cessa de bouger.

Hariel faillit crier mais il savait que Fenrir allait bien. Le titillement dans ses mains lui faisait dire que cette épée était un fragment d'Excalibur, le dernier au monde et aussi le plus puissant, celui qui portait le nom d'Excalibur Ruler et qui avait le pouvoir de contrôler n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi : êtres, énergies, matière inerte, tout était soumis au commandement de celui qui possédait l'Épée. Planté ainsi dans le front de Fenrir, elle permettrait de le contrôler.

Non, Hariel ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il ne pouvait pas les laisser emmener Fenrir, son ami, celui qu'il avait juré de protéger, celui à qui il avait juré de toujours rester avec lui. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Il sentait que les sceaux qui s'étaient ouvert plus tôt se refermait rapidement alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. En plus Arthur possédait une autre Épée Sainte. Il ne l'a connaissait pas mais il savait que comme ses semblables, elle était mortelle pour les Démons.

Mais lui aussi possédait une Épée Sacrée, la plus puissante qui soit. Il respira et referma aussi rapidement qu'il le put tout ses sceaux. Une fois ses cheveux devenus noirs, il se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang et se mit à incanter.

« Depuis les profondeurs du Lac jusqu'aux hauteurs des Cieux »

Il tendit le pouce devant lui et une goutte de sang tomba au sol. Comme s'il était fait d'eau, des ondes se propagèrent à sa surface au contact du sang.

« J'invoquer ton nom à toi la Gardienne de L'épée Sacrée Excalibur ! »

Du sol devenu eau émergea le pommeau, puis la poignée, la garde et enfin la lame d'Excalibur tenue par la main de la Dame du Lac et scellée par des chaînes de sang. Hariel prit alors la poignée et retira l'épée de la poigne de l'être mythologique en brisant du même coup les chaînes.

L'énergie de l'épée rayonna en lui et il se sentit à nouveau en pleine forme. Cependant il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion et que son corps ne tiendrait pas un long combat. Il espérait arriver à en finir vite.

Grâce aux pouvoirs de l'épée, il réussit à remonter la falaise et s'attaqua à nouveau à l'homme. Celui-ci évita Excalibur puis sortit sa propre épée du sol et bloqua Excalibur.

« Serait-ce… ? » dit-il avec un air surprit. « Oh, je vois, tu es Hariel James Andrammax Potter-Gremory, descendant du Roi Arthur, de la Reine Guenièvre et de Merlin Ambrosius et Porteur d'Excalibur. Vali m'a parlé de toi. »

« C'est un peu injuste, non » dit Hariel avec un petit sourire forcé. « Tu sais toutes ces choses sur moi alors que je connais même pas ton nom. »

Il prenait un ton dégagé mais il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser rapidement.

« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste. Mon nom est Arthur Pendragon. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Hariel.

« Je suis le descendant du Roi Arthur et de Morgan le Fay et mon épée se nomme Collbrande ! »

Hariel écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas…Collbrande, l'Épée Sacrée dont le pouvoir surpassait même celui de Durandal et Excalibur.

« Je suis désolé, cousin » dit Arthur en repoussant Hariel.

Il avait accompagné son geste d'une décharge d'énergie sainte qui désarma Hariel et le fit glisser sur le sol jusqu'au bord de la falaise où il tomba. Il fit disparaître son épée et se tourna vers Kuroka.

« Il est temps de partir. »

La femme chat acquiesça mais une plainte les fit se retourner.

« …tié…pitié…vous en…prie »

Ils virent une main saisir alors le rebord de la falaise et Hariel se hissa en tremblant sur le plateau.

« …vous supplie…pas Fenrir…il a déjà…tellement souffert »

Son visage et ses mains étaient en sang, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales et ses yeux étaient comme voilés.

« Promis…ai promis de rester…avec lui…pi…tié… »

« Encore une fois je suis désolé, très cher cousin »

Il hocha la tête en direction de Kuroka qui prépara leur transport en disant bien à sa sœur qu'elle viendrait la chercher une autre fois. Hariel arriva à se remettre sur ses pieds et tendit la main vers le loup géant qui le regardait avec des yeux vides.

« Fen…rir » balbutia-t-il au moment où il disparaissait.

Il baissa la main et tomba en arrière dans le vide. Il sentit à peine tomber sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux qui le posa au sol avant de s'évanouir.

0o0o0

« Maudit sois-tu, Dragon Empereur d'Albâtre » cracha Loki. « Tu visais donc Fenrir depuis le début… »

C'est alors que dans son dos, il entendit un bruit.

[ _BOOST !_ ]

« Toi ? C'est impossible ! » s'exclama le Dieu en se retournant.

« Surpris, non ? » dit Issei.

Debout en contrebas, il semblait en pleine forme et traînait derrière lui la masse imposante de Mjöllnir.

« Tu devrais être mort ! »

Issei sourit et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était le petit cadeau que lui avait offert Revel Phoenix la veille et qu'il avait gardé sur lui.

« Il contenait une fiole de Larmes de Phoenix » dit-il. « Mais comme je pensais que c'était un bijou, je n'ai même pas essayé de l'ouvrir. »

« Issei, arrête de tergiverser ! » ordonna Rias.

« D'accord Buchou ! » s'exclama le jeune Démon. « On y va marteau géant ! »

Bandant ses muscles, il serra sa main gantée d'acier sur le manche de Mjöllnir et réussit à le lever au dessus de sa tête.

[ _BOOST !_ ] déclama à nouveau Boosted Gear alors que des runes de couleur jaunes à paraissaient sur le métal.

Les runes se propagèrent alors à Mjöllnir et bientôt, le marteau en fut complètement recouvert. Elles brillèrent quelques instants et se dissipèrent.

Issei souffrait. Le marteau était lourd, très lourd. Heureusement, les larmes de Phoenix n'avaient pas fait que guérir ses blessures mais lui avaient aussi rendu son énergie. Sans cela, ça lui aurait été impossible de soulever l'arme.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! » s'exclama Loki.

Il voulut attaquer Issei mais une série d'éclairs jaune et bleu le frappa de plein fouet. Loki voulut se retourner contre Akeno mais celle-ci avait comme donné le coup d'envoi pour la riposte. Koneko lui envoya des boules de feu youkai, Irina des anneaux de Lumière et Sona une boule de feu bleu.

« Merde…bande de faibles… » jura Loki qui avait été touché de plein fouet.

C'est alors qu'une ombre gigantesque le recouvrit. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec la gueule de Midgardsormr.

« _Il est temps de payer père !_ » s'exclama le serpent avant d'envoyer un jet de feu sur Loki.

Celui-ci serra les dents et se protégea avec un bouclier qui finit par se briser. Voyant le vent tourner, il se décida à s'enfuir mais deux Absorption Line le saisirent par le bras.

« Je ne te laisserai pas fuir ! » s'exclama Saji.

« Maudit Vritra ! » cria Loki en tirant de toutes ses forces.

Au sol, Boosted Gear augmenta une nouvelle fois la puissance d'Issei qui la transféra au marteau qui tripla de taille.

« Tu nous as sous estimé et tu as perdu, Loki ! » s'exclama Issei en balançant le marteau.

« Sois maudit Dragon Rouge ! » s'écria Loki en voyant Mjöllnir arriver droit sur lui. « Et sois maudit Odin ! »

C'est alors que Mjöllnir le frappa. L'impact créa un immense sceau de Magie Scandinave qui figea Loki.

« Est-ce que ce serait… » balbutia Akeno.

« Oui » répondit Rossweiss. « C'est un sceau. Mjöllnir n'a pas été seulement crée pour détruire mais aussi pour sceller le mal. Loki va rester enfermer pendant très longtemps. »

La puissance du sceau était telle que des éclairs pleuvaient de partout autour d'eux. Loki ne bougeait qu'à peine, les bras écartés, les jambes raides, il se sentait s'enfoncer se plus en plus.

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire si facilement » dit alors la voix de Loki alors que le sceau se refermait sur lui. « _Soyez maudits ! Puissiez-vous souffrir atrocement !_ »

Puis le sceau se referma enfin, Loki disparut et Mjöllnir retomba au sol. L'influence d Dieux du Nord ne se faisant plus sentir, le ciel avait repris une teinte rouge normal et le soleil couchant baignait leur visage. Pourtant Issei et Rias frissonnaient. Les derniers mots de Loki leur avaient fait peur. Était-ce seulement des paroles en l'air ?

Mais pour les autres, le combat était finit et tout le monde pouvait souffler. Tsubaki regardait Saji balbutier timidement après que Sona l'ai remercié quand elle entendit une voix.

« _Attention ! Démone au Miroir, derrière toi_ »

Tsubaki se retourna et vit Angrboda et Iarnvidia bondir sur elle. Il était trop tard pour bouger. Heureusement, Yuuto, qui les avait vu aussi, se précipita et réussit à la prendre dans ses bras pour la mettre hors de portée des Géantes. Xenovia lui lança alors Durandal et Yuuto se mit en garde avec l'Épée Sacrée.

« Misérables insectes, viles vermines ! » cria Angrboda. « Vous avez osé vous en prendre au grand Loki et vous allez payer ! Midgardsormr, mon fils, il est temps de venger ton p… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car une main avec une force titanesque s'était mise à serrer sa tête alors qu'une seconde main faisait la même chose avec celle de Iarnvidia. Ignorant les cris des deux Géantes, l'homme qui les tenait les souleva et leur enfonça la tête dans le sol. Quand la fumée se dissipa, tous purent reconnaître Sairaorg Baal.

« Vous vous êtes un peu relâchés sur la fin » dit-il. « Mais bon, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas eu besoin de renfort.

Il s'avança vers Issei et l'interpela.

« Hyoudou Issei » s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Un jour j'aimerai bien faire un Jeu contre toi et Rias. Je serai même prêt à mettre en jeu mon titre de Champion. »

« Quand cela arrivera, on ne perdra pas ! » s'exclama Rias en s'approchant.

« Exactement ! » approuva Issei.

« J'aime vos regards. Tester ma force dans un combat sans limite et complètement dingue avec toi sera un véritable plaisir, Dragon-Empereur Écarlate. »

Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Au fait, où est Hariel ? »

0o0o0

Les paupières du jeune Démon s'ouvrirent lentement. Il voyait flou. Une grande tâche rouge qui devait être le ciel était obstruée par deux grandes tâches, l'une blanche et bleu et l'autre noire et rouge. Il leva ses mains avec difficulté et se frotta les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il reconnut la forme de Sköll et Hati qui le regardait. Leurs yeux ne brillaient plus et ils ne grognaient plus. Cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient plus sous contrôle. Ils semblaient aller bien. La fourrure de Hati était tâchée de son sang par endroit mais ses blessures se refermaient déjà.

« _Tu vas bien, Maître ?_ » demanda Sköll en penchant son museau noir vers Hariel.

La façon dont il l'avait appelait électrisa Hariel qui réussit à se redresser. Il regardait les deux loups géants qui le regardaient, assis au sol, et se mit à pleurer.

« _Pourquoi pleure-tu, Maître ?_ » demanda alors Hati.

« Je…je…je suis dé…désolé » bégaya Hariel. « J'avais promis de protéger Fenrir…j'avais promis…et j'ai pas pu…j'ai pas pu…vous devez me haïr…je suis désolé… »

« _Nous ne te haïssons pas Maître, nous somme triste avec toi pour la perte de notre père._ »

« _Mais nous t'aimons, nous, Maître. Nous t'aimons._ »

Mais Hariel n'écoutait pas, il avait caché le visage dans ses mains et ne cessait de demander pardon aux deux loups. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de lourd sur sa cuisse et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de râpeux et humide, essuyer ses larmes. Il baissa ses mains et vit alors deux adorables bébés chien-loup, des chiots-louveteaux, l'un blanc aux yeux bleus avec une tâche noire en forme de croissant sur le front et l'autre noir avec des yeux rouges et une tâche blanche au même endroit.

« _Ne pleure pas Maître, nous on t'aime._ »

« _Puisque notre père ne peut pas rester avec toi, et bien nous on le fera_ »

Sous cette forme, leur voix était plus aiguë et enfantine ce qui les rendait encore plus mignon. Sans un mot, Hariel les prit dans ses bras et les serra très fort contre lui. Il pleurait encore mais ses larmes se perdaient dans la fourrure des deux chiots. C'est alors qu'il entendit, ou cru entendre une voix dans sa tête. C'était peut être son imagination, peut-être que son sentiment de culpabilité lui parlait dans sa tête. Et pourtant il était sûr d'avoir étendu la voix de Fenrir lui dire :

« _Je te pardonne, Maitre_ »

0o0o0

Hariel regardait fun air absent les gens qui se pressaient et se bousculer sur le quai de la gare pour essayer de faire monter leurs enfants dans le train. Lui était arrivé tôt, vers 10h30, et avait pu ainsi choisir tranquillement un compartiment du Poudlard Express.

Le jeune Démon soupira. On était déjà le premier Septembre et tout était passé si vite. Il sentit quelque chose de frais et humide sous sa main et tourna la tête pour voir Hati tenter de soulever sa main avec sa truffe pour lettre sa tête dessous et avoir des caresses. Hariel sourit et lui accorda son souhait. Aussitôt, Sköll voulut avoir sa part et monta sur les genoux de son maître pour se faire caresser par son autre main.

Les deux loups-chiens ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis la fin du combat avec Loki. Ils étaient restés dans sa chambre pendant tout le temps de sa convalescence qui avait tout de même duré cinq jours. C'était peu pour un humain mais pour un Démon, avec leur capacité de régénération et leur magie médicale, c'était énorme…et ennuyant.

Heureusement, il avait reçu la visite de tout le monde. Et chacun y était allé de sa version de leur combat contre Loki. Cela allait des plus tactiques aux plus exubérantes. Hariel avait cependant été heureux que Koneko et Akeno aient pu passer outre leur passé et accepter leur nature. Hariel savait comme personne que nier son être profond était quelque chose de difficile et de douloureux.

Il avait profité de la visite d'Irina pour lui demander quand elle était devenue un Brave Saint. En fait, il s'était avéré qu'Irina avait plus de culot qu'il ne pensait car elle avait tout simplement demandé à Michael qui avait accepté. C'est ainsi qu'elle était devenu son As, puisque le système des Braves Saints était basé sur des cartes à jouer comme celui de Pièces Démoniaque l'était sur les pièces d'échec. Elle lui avait dit que la Suite de Michael n'était pas très étendu, seulement trois autres cartes : un Neuf, un Dix et un Joker (une Carte rare et puissante). Mais c'était normal après tout. Contrairement aux Démons qui réincarnaient des êtres pour leur force, les Anges préféraient essentiellement réincarner des gens pour leur pureté et leurs vertus de cœur. C'est pour cela que les candidats étaient plutôt rares.

Une autre question qu'il avait posée était de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Midgardsormr. Personne n'avait pu lui répondre de façon précise. Le serpent géant avait disparu après la bataille et personne n'avait pu dire où il se trouvait. Rossweiss avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il était retourné dormir tout en maintenant le monde en place mais vu que le monde avait survécu à son réveil par Loki, il était fort possible qu'il ait voulu faire autre chose.

Il avait également profité de ce repos forcé pour contacter Balbok au sujet de son cousin Arthur pour savoir si cela remettait en cause son héritage et surtout leur plan. D'après ce que lui avait dit le gobelin, ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, la Maison Pendragon avait ceci de particulier qu'elle existait à la fois dans le Monde Magique et non Magique. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait deux Seigneur. Le père d'Arthur était le Seigneur Non Magique et Hariel était l'Héritier Magique. Cela avait été décidé des siècles auparavant quand Arthur avait accédé à la demande de sa demi-sœur Morgane Le Fay d'avoir un enfant avec lui. Ne voulant pas spolier son autre enfant né de son union avec Guenièvre et Merlin, il décréta que chacun de ses enfants règnerait sur l'un des deux mondes mais que seul son enfant officiel, celui qu'il avait eu avec sa reine et qui posséderait Excalibur, pourrait régner, c'est-à-dire Hariel.

Arthur et lui étaient cousins très éloignés mais cousins tout de même. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas n'importe quel Pendragon mais il était l'héritier du titre. Enfin, il l'était jusqu'à il y a quelques années quand il était partie de la maison pour trouver des adversaires dignes de lui et de Collbrande. C'était sans doute à cette époque qu'il avait rejoint la Chaos Brigade et Vali.

Bien sûr il avait aussi fallu que sa Tante et sa Suite reparte pour le Japon. Mais cette fois, Hariel ne serait pas avec eux. Il était triste de les voir partir alors qu'il les avait côtoyés sur une base quotidienne pendant plus de quatre mois, et quels mois ! Il s'était passé tellement de choses, le combat contre Raynalle, celui contre Kokabiel puis contre la Chaos Brigade puis contre Loki…en fait ils n'avaient fait que se battre. Hariel allait s'ennuyer sans toute cette adrénaline.

Son dernier petit plaisir avait été de voir le visage des jeunes Démon paniqués quand il leur avait rappelé leurs devoirs de vacances et surtout le fait qu'il ne serait pas la pour les aider. Rias s'était vengé quelques heures plus tard en le narguent avec une photo prise dans le train Gremory et où on voyait Koneko endormie sur les genoux d'Issei avec un sourire heureux.

Hariel était très jaloux d'avoir manqué ça. Mais en même temps il était heureux. Kuroka avait dit que les Nekoushou étaient une race de guerriers qui ne trouvaient jamais le repos. Mais peut-être que Kuroka n'avait jamais trouvé un endroit où se reposer, un endroit où elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité comme Koneko auprès d'Issei.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par la porte de son compartiment qui s'ouvrait.

« Excusez-moi, je peux m'assoir ici ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Hariel à la jeune fille.

Il l'aida à mettre sa grosse valise dans le filet au dessus des sièges puis tous les deux s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire.

« Alors, comment j'étais ? » demanda Hermione.

« Parfaite, parfaite. On jurerait que tu viens de me rencontrer. »

« Ça fais un peu bizarre alors qu'on s'échange des mail depuis quatre ans » grimaça la jeune fille.

« Je sais…en même temps ce n'est pas si compliqué puisque tu ne sais toute la vérité à propos de moi que depuis… »

« Évitons de revenir là-dessus tu veux bien ? » l'interrompit son amie.

« Désolé » dit Hariel. « Tu m'en veux toujours. »

« Non » soupira la jeune fille. « Plus maintenant. »

Elle se mit alors à le détailler des pieds à la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hariel.

« Eh bien tu m'avais juste habitué à être…plus exubérant aux niveaux des fringues. C'est vrai tu t'es quand même amené une fois en costume de bergère. »

Hariel regarda sa tenue. Il portait une jupe plissée à motifs écossais verts avec un vieux chemisier blanc à col en dentelle et manches bouffantes ainsi qu'un gilet de laine bordeaux par-dessus. Il portait un collant blanc de coton épais et des chaussures grises à boucles avec un nœud sur le devant. Il portait un collier fait de perles de plastiques blanches avec un médaillon en forme de cœur avec un faux brillant rose qui était en fait Proteus déguisé, des lunettes rondes un peu abîmés cachaient ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs étaient maintenus en arrière par un simple serre-tête. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas remis ses sceaux en place mais les avait métamorphosés, un tour qu'il avait appris pendant l'été en prévision de sa venue à Poudlard.

« Ça ? C'est ma tenue de camouflage. Je suis censé venir d'un orphelinat. Je vais pas porter du Gucci, non ? »

« Certes, mais attention, un peu plus et tu nous rejoue Olivia Twist. »

« Merci Hermione Dickens » grogna Hariel.

« Et les peluches ? » demanda Hermione en désignant les deux chiots. « C'est nouveau ou tu les as ajouté pour parfaire le personnage ? »

« Non, ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli. Je te présente Sköll et Hati. »

« Comme dans la mythologie scandinave ? » demanda candidement Hermione. « Ceux qui pourchassent le soleil et la lune ? »

« Et bien en fait… »

Mais Hariel n'eut pas le temps de finir car la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Les places sont libres ? » demanda le garçon qui était entré. « Les autres compartiment sont pleins. »

Hariel reconnu immédiatement le rouquin. C'était le fils, ou plutôt l'un des fils, de la femme qui l'avait « aidé » à trouver la voie 93/4. En fait, quand il était arrivé à la garde de King's Cross déposé par Grayfia déguisé en Mrs Ludworth, il s'était rendu compte qu'Hagrid ne lui avait pas dit comment trouver le quai de la voie 93/4. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il fallait passer au travers de la séparation entre les voix 9 et 10 mais le Hariel qu'il jouait l'ignorait. Il avait été assez embêté. Était-ce un oubli d'Hagrid calculé par Dumbledore ou non ? Et si oui, pourquoi ?

Fort heureusement il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir puisqu'il n'était que dix heure et quart. Puis il avait entendu la femme. Bon sang, c'était tellement évident qu'il ne savait pas comment ses enfants avaient put ne pas comprendre. Comment ne pas comprendre qu'une petite bonne femme rousse qui faisait des aller-retour dans la gare en demandant d'une voix forte et clair si la voie était bien la 93/4 alors qu'elle avait au moins quatre enfants en âge d'aller à Poudlard et qu'elle-même aussi avait du aller sur cette même voie quand elle était jeune, n'était pas un agent de Dumbledore envoyé pour le guider lui vers le quai ? Bien sûr la femme avait été charmante et même maternelle. Encore une manœuvre intelligente de la part de Dumbledore qui voulait en quelque sorte lui offrir une figure maternelle de son propre camps. Quoi de mieux qu'une maman pour un orphelin ?

Et voilà maintenant que le fils, le benjamin, celui qui rentrait à Poudlard cette année, en même temps que lui se retrouvait à lui demander de s'assoir avec lui ? Ce n'était à nouveau pas une coïncidence.

Le garçon n'attendit pas de réponse de leur part et entra avant d'essayer de mettre sa valise en hauteur. Pour coller à son rôle du gentil Hariel, celui-ci l'aida avant de se rassoir près de la fenêtre, Hermione à côté de lui. Le garçon essaya de s'assoir en face de lui mais il fut interrompu par le hululement furieux d'Hedwige qui s'était mise là. La chouette s'envola et se posa en hauteur alors que le garçon prenait sa place sous le regard furieux de l'oiseau.

« Je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley. En fait c'est Ronald mais j'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle comme ça » dit le garçon.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger » dit Hermione.

« Et moi Hariel Potter. »

Pendant un bref instant, Hariel crut voir une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Ronald. C'était un étrange mélange d'envie et de calcul. Mais elle se dissipa rapidement pour laisser place à une sorte de surprise mêlée d'admiration.

« Tu es Harry Potter ? »

« Hariel » corrigea celui-ci.

« Mais…euh…Harry Potter est pas censé être un garçon ? »

« J'en suis un »

« Alors pourquoi tu porte des vêtements de filles ? »

« Ça te regarde ? » s'exclama Hermione qui ne pouvait déjà plus de lui.

« Je demandais juste pas la peine de m'agresser » grogna Ron. « Et est ce que tu as vraiment cette…tu sais la… »

Comprenant qu'il parlait de sa cicatrice, Hariel retint un commentaire désobligeant et fit un signe discret à Hermione pour qu'elle fasse de même avant de repousser la mèche de cheveux qui la recouvrait. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et continua à faire quelques commentaires.

Pendant ce temps là, le train avait commencé à s'ébranler et était sortit de la gare. Ils étaient à présent dans la proche banlieue de Londres qui était presque aussi urbanisé que le centre. Ron continuait à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout de lui. Apparemment les Weasley étaient tous sorciers depuis des générations, une vieille famille dont les membres avaient toujours été à Gryffondor. Ron avait rajouté qu'il ne savait pas ce que ses parents lui feraient s'il finissait à Serpentard. Ça ne fit que renforcer l'idée d'Hariel que les Weasley lui avaient été envoyé pour le mettre sur la bonne voie, celle qui menait à Dumbledore.

Hariel avait aussi analysé le garçon lui-même. Il avait des vêtements usés et assez anciens, reprisés à certains endroits. De ce qu'il avait vu des autres membres de la famille et de ce que lui avait dit Ron, les Weasley ne devaient pas être riche. Cela semblait gêner Ronald qui avait semblé être assez envieux d'Hariel qui avait sa propre chouette en plus des chiens. Il avait aussi vu son regard quand il avait sortit une pleine poignée de gallions pour payer des confiseries pour tous.

Et puis il y avait aussi autre chose. Les quatre qu'Hariel avait vus n'étaient pas les seuls garçons Weasley, Ron avait aussi deux grands frères qui étaient déjà rentré dans la vie active. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, ces deux là s'étaient énormément démarqués lors de leurs études à Poudlard, l'aîné, Bill, qui était briseur de malédiction en Égypte pour le compte de Gringotts, au niveau purement scolaire alors que son frère Charlie, qui étudiait les Dragon en Roumanie, était devenu une star du Quidditch, le sport international sorcier. Les trois autres frères de Ron semblaient suivre cette même voie, Percy, le troisième fils en respectant et faisant respecter les règles et les Jumeaux, Fred et George, en les enfreignant avec leurs plaisanteries.

Précédé par tant de fortes personnalités, il était normal que Ron se sente un peu dans l'ombre de ses frères. Être ami avec le « Survivant », comme on l'appelait, devait lui apportait une notoriété différente de ses frères.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione en avait eut assez, elle avait profité qu'un garçon nommé Neville Londubat vienne les voir pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu son crapaud pour lui proposer de l'aider. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas sadique au point de laisser Hariel seul avec Ron et avait embrigadé le garçon avec elle en l'envoyant avec Neville d'un côté du train alors qu'elle allait de l'autre.

Hariel resta donc seul avec ses animaux ainsi que Croutard, le rat de Ron, qui dormait sur un siège. Bien qu'il trouvait que ce rat avec quelque chose d'étrange sans savoir quoi, il empêcha Hedwige de le manger.

« On ne sait pas où ça a traîné » lui dit-il avant de recommencer à caresser ses deux chiens.

Hariel appréciait le silence seulement interrompu par les petits couinements de plaisir de Sköll et Hati. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux se mirent à regarder de plus en plus ses mains et de moins en moins les chiens.

Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de la bataille contre Loki après qu'il ait été gelé par Angrboda et Iarnvidia. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais c'était embrouillé. Comme il regardait ses mains, il avait l'impression d'avoir des flashes. Il voyait ses mains entourés du Pouvoir de Destruction devenu compact. Intrigué il leva sa main vers son visage et fit naître un peu d'énergie noire au creux de sa paume. Il se mit à se concentrer sur cette énergie et tenta de la contracter, de la compresser afin qu'elle devienne comme tangible.

Il se concentrait tellement dessus qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Au bout d'un moment, l'énergie changea et commença à ralentir, à devenir plus liquide…

Le bruit de la porte de son compartiment le surprit et il referma sa main en faisant disparaître l'énergie. C'était Ron qui revenait d'aider Neville. Il s'assit à nouveau face à lui et se remit à babiller. Hariel ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille en répondant de temps en temps de manière évasive ce qui semblait contenter l'autre garçon. Hariel regarda à nouveau sa main et sourit. Comment allait-il appeler cette attaque ? Il se souvenait maintenant qu'à ce moment là le Pouvoir de Destruction avait aussi formédes ailes dans son dos. Sept paires d'ailes, comme son lui futur.

« _Embodiment of the Devil_ … » murmura-t-il alors.

« Tu as dit quelque chose Harry ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, non » répondit celui-ci. « Rien du tout. »

À suivre...

Et voilà ! Un peu plus de 31 pages ! J'espère que ça vous va. Et comme promis, Hariel est dans le Poudlard Express direction Poudlard (of course)

Juste pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, le nom de sa nouvelle attaque, _Embodiment of the Devil,_ ça veut dire « Incarnation du Diable », le titre du chapitre. Bon, bien sûr l'incarnation du Diable dont il est question pourrait aussi être Loki. On peut l'interpréter comme on veut.

Alors oui, je sais que Iarnvidia appelle Angrboda « mère » mais elle est bien sa belle-mère, il n'y a pas de sous entendu de procréation incestueuse entre Fenrir et sa sœur (ou demi sœur)…quoique dans la mythologie c'est souvent le cas.

Bon dans tout les cas je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous souhaite à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre suivant !


	35. CHapitre 34 : Les Deux Rentrées

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 34 : Les deux rentrées/futari no nendo hajime

.

Il faisait nuit quand le train arriva à la gare du Pré-au-lard, le petit village sorcier qui bordant les terres du château. Hariel et Ron s'étaient changés quand Hermione était revenue les prévenir qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver. Le jeune demi sorcier laissa sa valise sur le porte bagage comme il leur avait été demandé mais il conserva le coffre magique dont il avait fait l'acquisition, un magnifique ouvrage de menuiserie semblable à celui qu'il avait offert à Hermione. Il y avait mit tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans son rôle de pauvre orphelin, gardant le reste pour sa valise au cas où quelqu'un la fouillerait.

Sur les quais il avait aperçu la haute silhouette de Hagrid qui appelait à lui les premières années. Hariel le salua et lui présenta Hermione et Ron. L'homme, qui était trop grand pour être totalement humain, les conduisit sur un petit chemin par derrière la gare jusqu'à un embarcadère où des barques les attendaient.

Le lac était sombre et noir comme du pétrole mais scintillait par endroit d'éclats dorés qui provenaient des fenêtres éclairés de l'immense bâtisse qu'était l'école et dont les jeunes adolescents pouvaient voir la silhouette se détacher dans le ciel nocturne. Autour de lui, Hariel entendait des cris d'exclamation extasiés et de chuchotements excités à la vue de l'école. Lui-même fit semblant d'ouvrir la bouche comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais il avait déjà vu des choses plus impressionnantes.

« Pas plus de quatre par barques » dit Hagrid.

Hariel monta avec Hermione et Ron et ils furent suivis par Neville. Il prit ses deux chiots pour monter et le posa à ses pieds en leur demandant de ne pas bouger. Quand tout le monde fut dans une barque, Hagrid monta dans la dernière et celles-ci se mirent à avancer sur l'eau sombre du lac. La nuit était un peu fraîche mais Hariel ne sentait pas le froid. Il utilisa discrètement ses pouvoirs Démoniaques et vit qu'il y avait des sortilèges pour réguler la température. Il y en avait aussi quantité d'autres qui étaient responsable de la mobilité des bateaux. En fait, ça ressemblait exactement à ces attractions de parc à thème où les visiteurs étaient assis dans des bateaux qui suivaient un parcours sauf qu'ici, l'électronique était remplacé par des sorts et le rail par un flux d'énergie magique continue, invisible à l'œil nu, sauf aux siens.

Mais il avait aussi une autre raison d'analyser son environnement de cette façon. C'est grâce à cela qu'il pu voir des sorts invisibles être tiré depuis les berges et toucher chacun des élèves. Grâce à sa vision nocturne et améliorée de Démon, il pu parfaitement voir les lanceurs, un groupe de sorciers portant chacun un petit écusson représentant un « M » avec une baguette verticale au milieu qui représentait des agents du Ministère de la Magie et en particulier du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie du Département de Justice Magique.

Balbok l'avait prévenu de cela. Le but de cette petite croisière n'était pas seulement de leur faire découvrir le château sous un angle unique mais de rassembler tous les élèves de première année en un seul lieu pour pouvoir leur jeter un sort spécial qui prévient le Ministère a chaque fois que l'un d'eux utilisait la magie dans un lieu non sorcier ou en présence de non sorciers. Bien sûr, aucun des élèves n'étaient au courent et Hariel doutait que les parents le sachent aussi.

Fort heureusement, Balbok avait donné à Hariel de quoi régler ce léger problème. Rapidement, il sortit deux pendentif de sa poche et en glissa un dans la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogatif mais Hariel lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Au moment où chacun d'eux fut frappée par le sortilège des agents du Ministère, la magie glissa sur eux comme s'ils étaient imperméables et se concentra dans le médaillon. A présent, dès qu'ils les porteraient, Hariel et Hermione pourraient être identifiés si jamais ils utilisent la magie en dehors de l'école mais dès qu'ils les enlèveraient, ils seraient invisibles pour le Ministère.

Hariel aurait préféré ne pas avoir ce sortilège près de lui du tout mais son Gestionnaire de Compte lui avait dit qu'il arrivait que le Ministère fasse des inspections surprises et secrètes des élèves. En portant les médaillons, ils leurreraient leur détection et ils seraient tranquilles.

Les barques arrivèrent finalement de l'autre côté du lac, sur une petit plage qui bordant le promontoire rocheux sur lequel se trouvait le château. Les élèves sortirent rapidement et se mirent à suivre la lanterne vacillante, seul point de repère dans ce paysage obscur. Enfin obscure pour tous excepté Hariel qui y voyait presque comme en plein jour.

Le terrain ressemblait à une lande bordé par une gigantesque forêt. Hariel su immédiatement qu'elle était magique. Le pouvoir de cette forêt était immense, comme si elle était présente en plusieurs lieux à la fois, certains n'étant même pas de ce monde. Peut-être était-ce des Terres Incertaines ? Cependant, plus Hariel fixait les bois et plus il sentait un sentiment de familiarité. Comme s'il reconnaissait l'énergie qui provenait de la forêt…ou que l'énergie de la forêt le reconnaissait lui.

Les élèves finirent de grimper la pente douce et se retrouvèrent face à un grand pont de pierre qui surplombait une anfractuosité dans la falaise et qui menait à la grande porte du château. Certains élèves jetèrent des coups d'œil par-dessus la rambarde pour voir comment c'était en dessous mais ils ne purent rien voir, seulement entendre un léger grondement en contrebas. Ce devait être le bruit de la source qui alimentait le lac. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de rivière dans le coin, il était possible que l'eau provenait d'un courent sous-terrain rassemblant les eaux de pluie et qui émergeait à cette endroit.

Arrivé devant la grande porte de bois massif, Hagrid brandit son poing et frappa trois fois. Il y eu un bruit fort qui ressemblait à celui d'une clenche que l'on lève et dont le son résonnerait dans un vaste espace avant que les deux battants de la porte ne s'ouvre en grand sur une sorcière assez grande, vêtue d'une robe et d'un chapeau vert avec des cheveux poivres et sels coiffé en chignon serré, des lunettes rectangulaires et un ait strict.

C'était, selon Hermione, Minerva McGonagall, la sorcière qui était venu la voir, Directrice-adjointe de Poudlard et professeur de Métamorphoses. C'est elle qui prit la relève d'Hagrid pour conduire les élèves dans le château. Elle leur fit traverser un vaste hall d'entrée qui pourtant faisait l'effet d'un placard à balais si on le comparaît à certaines pièces du Château Gremory à Kamala, la capitale du Domaine, avant de les faire bifurquer à droite devant le grand escalier qui menait aux étages. Elle s'arrêta ensuite devant un petit escalier de quatre ou cinq marche et commença son discours de bienvenue.

Elle leur parla de la répartition, le moment où les élèves allaient être envoyés dans les différentes maisons mais à aucun moment elle ne dit comment. Cela avait été un sujet de discussion entre Hariel et ses deux compagnons de voyages quand Ron avait demandé dans quelle maison ils iraient. Il s'avérait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était au courent. Il semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de secret ou de surprise réservé aux nouveaux élèves même s'ils faisaient partie du monde sorcier.

Hariel, lui, était au courent. Balbok le lui avait dit d'abord parce qu'il trouvait le secret ridicule et aussi parce que son jeune client aurait pu être inquiet de la suite s'il ne l'avait pas prévenu car les sorciers utilisaient un chapeau parlant et lecteur de pensée pour la répartition. Outre l'atteinte flagrante à la vie privée, Hariel avait été inquiet que le Choipeau, comme il se nommait, ne rapporte ce qu'il avait vu à Dumbledore mais Balbok l'avait rassuré. Le chapeau avait été enchanté de telle façon qu'il lui était impossible de divulguer ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit des élèves, pas même au directeur.

Quand le professeur McGonagall eu terminé son discours sur l'importance des différentes maisons, elle leur dit de patienter et monta le petit escalier avant de disparaître par une grande porte sur la gauche.

En face de cette porte, on pouvait voir quatre grands sabliers empli de cristaux rouges, verts, bleus et jaunes dans a partie basse. Chacun d'eux avait un parchemin au dessus d'eux qui indiquait « 0 ». Ils devaient probablement servir à compter les points dont le professeur avait parlé. Chaque maison gagnait et perdait des points tout au long de l'année en fonction de ses actions et celle qui en avait le plus à la fin gagnait. Hariel était dubitatif. Le système était intéressant mais il ne fonctionnait que si tout le monde jouait le jeu, que ce soit les élèves ou les professeurs. Il était si facile d'utiliser ce système pour créer des dissensions qu'Hariel en venait presque à se demander si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il avait été créé.

« Donc c'est vrai ce qu'on disait dans le train » dit une voix près d'Hariel. « Harry Potter entre à Poudlard cette année. »

Hariel se retourna et vit le garçon blond un peu timide qu'il avait croisé chez madame Guipure avec Hermione. Il était très différent de la dernière fois. Sur de lui, arrogant, il ressemblait plus à une version miniature de son père, du moins de ce qu'Hariel avait pu en voir.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent autour d'eux et la plupart des élèves se mirent à essayer de voir Hariel de plus prêt. Le garçon s'approcha et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

« Jolies jambes » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Je croyais qu'Harry Potter était un garçon » dit un garçon pas loin d'Hariel.

« Mais j'en suis un, de garçon » dit celui-ci assez fort pour que tous le monde entende.

Voulant coller à son personnage, il baissa la tête et se mit à rougir. Draco lui tendit la main et fit un petit sourire supérieur.

« Mon nom est Malefoy, Draco Malefoy »

En entendant ce nom, Ron renifla d'amusement.

« Mon nom te fait rire ? » demanda Draco en lui jetant un regard noir. « Pas la peine de te demander le tien. Des cheveux roux, des vêtements de seconde main, tu es un Weasley à n'en pas douter »

Ron rougit de colère et de honte mais déjà Draco ne se préoccupait plus de lui, il s'était à nouveau tourné vers Hariel.

« Tu apprendras rapidement que certains sorciers sont plus fréquentables que d'autres, Potter. Je pourrais te donner des conseils. »

À nouveau il lui tendit la main, plaçant Hariel devant un choix assez difficile. D'un certain côté, il avait envi d'accepter. Ce garçon lui plaisait. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'irrévérencieux qui cachait une face plus timide qu'il essayait de réprimer. Mais en même temps, s'il acceptait, il était possible qu'il s'aliène Ron et il savait que Dumbledore voudrait le remplacer. Mieux valait un faire-valoir qu'il pouvait contrôler plutôt qu'un espion à la solde du directeur. Soudain, il eu une idée.

« Je te remercie de ton aide mais je suis sûr que j'y arriverai seul » dit-il avec un sourire alors que dans le même temps il serrait la main du garçon.

Draco lui jeta un regard étonné et Ron un regard outré mais Hariel, lui, souriait. En jouant les naïfs, il pouvait faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Ça n'éveillerait pas les soupçons du directeur, au contraire il le croira plus manipulable de cette façon.

Draco allait dire quelque chose mais il reçut un petit coup de parchemin sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et devant le regard sévère de la Directrice-adjointe, il s'écarta.

« Pourquoi tu lui as serré la main ? » lui souffla Ron sur un ton colérique alors que le groupe s'était remis à suivre le professeur.

« Pour devenir son ami, bien sûr » dit Hariel tout aussi bas.

« Mais il m'a insulté ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui a commencé, non ? »

« C'est un Malefoy ! Tous les gens de cette famille sont des Mages noires en puissance ! »

« Ah ? » demanda Hariel sur son ton le plus innocent. « Moi je le trouve gentil »

Hermione faillit pouffer en entendant cela mais son rire resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Alors là, pour le coup, Hariel était impressionné. Les arcs de bois de la charpente disparaissaient derrière une illusion qui représentait le ciel au dessus d'eux. Il pouvait voir chacune des constellations briller avec un scintillement particulier et le premier croissant de lune luisait avec éclat.

Des centaines de chandelles flottaient dans les aires en éclairant la longue salle rectangulaire traversé par quatre tables disposés de part et d'autres d'une allée centrale alors qu'au fond, sur une petite estrade, se dressait une cinquième table où se trouvait les professeurs. C'est alors qu'il vit pour la première fois son ennemi. Albus Dumbledore était assis sur un magnifique fauteuil doré décoré d'un phénix ouvrant ses ailes. Son visage était l'expression même de la bonhommie bienveillante d'un papy gâteau et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice comme un enfant mais Hariel savait ce qu'il en était.

Sentant qu'il ne tarderait pas à être découvert s'il continuait à fixer le directeur de cette façon, il se concentra sur le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci leur demanda de s'arrêter et de ne venir à elle qu'à la mention de leur nom. Elle traversa la salle et e mit debout à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un chapeau miteux et rapiécé, sans doute le fameux Choipeau.

Le silence régnait dans la salle, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Mais soudain, le chapeau se mit à remuer et une fente s'ouvrit à sa base. Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, Hariel maudit Balbok pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Le Choipeau s'était mit à chanter…très faux. De plus, les rimes n'étaient pas terribles et pas toujours bien trouvés. Il était question des quatre maisons et des qualités propres à chacune d'elles. Courage et hardiesse pour les Gryffondors, loyauté et travail pour les Poufsouffles, réflexion et curiosité pour Serdaigles et ruse et ambition pour Serpentard. Quoique, le Choipeau n'avait pas exactement utilisé le mot « ruse » pour décrire les Serpentards, il avait utilisé le mot « roublard » ce qui était assez familier voir même un tantinet péjoratif.

Enfin la chanson se termina. Ron jura contre l'un de ses frères qui lui avait dit que la cérémonie de répartition consistait en un combat contre un Troll. Il fallait être particulièrement idiot pour croire cela. De son côté, le professeur McGonagall avait commencé à appeler les élèves. La première, Hannah Abbott, une jeune fille blonde dégingandé, fut repartie à Poufsouffle après que le chapeau eut crié bien fort le nom de sa maison et que la table à droite de l'allée centrale ait explosée en applaudissement.

Par la suite, le professeur McGonagall continua à appeler les élèves dans l'ordre. Hermione se dirigea vers le chapeau d'un pas raide et ne se détendit totalement que quand le Choipeau l'envoya à Serdaigle. Le jeune Neville, lui, fut reparti à Gryffondor à sa plus grande surprise. Il était tellement perturbé que le professeur dû lui demander se quitter le tabouret mais il dû rapidement revenir pour lui rendre le Choipeau qu'il avait oublié sur sa tête.

Quand vinrent les « M », Draco se dirigea d'un pas fier et conquérant jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit gracieusement dessus. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à blêmir. Hariel le vit agiter les lèvres frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que le Choipeau l'envoi à Serpentard à son plus grand soulagement.

« Potter, Hariel » dit finalement le professeur.

Dans la salle s'élevèrent les mêmes murmures que précédemment quand Draco avait dit son nom à voix haute. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois venait les sempiternelles remarques « je croyais que c'était un garçon » ou « Mais pourquoi il porte un uniforme de fille ? ». Sans s'en préoccuper, Hariel avança jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit dessus. Un sourcil levé, Minerva McGonagall détailla sa tenue mais posa finalement le Choipeau sur sa tête.

Hariel sentit qu'on infiltrait ses pensées et son premier réflexe fut de fermer son esprit à l'intrusion. Se rappellent que le Choipeau ne dirait rien, il lâcha prise.

« _Oui, mieux, bien mieux_ » marmotta une voix dans sa tête. « _J'y vois très clair à présent jeune Démon-sorcier_ »

« _Puis-je être certain que vous ne révélerait rien de ce que vous avez lu dans mon esprit ?_ » demanda Hariel en parlant dans sa tête.

« _J'ai été créé pour ne révéler à personne ce que j'ai lu. Ni aux autres élèves, ni aux professeurs, ni aux directeur et même mes créateurs ne pouvait savoir ce que j'avais perçu._ »

La confirmation rassura un peu Hariel mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se sentir totalement en confiance en sachant que quelqu'un connaissait ses secrets. C'est alors qu'il pensa à Hermione. Grayfia lui avait raconté que les pouvoirs mentaux du directeur étaient puissants. Peut-être s'en servirait-il pour lire dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Il faudrait qu'il voit va rapidement avec elle et qu'il lui enseigne comment protéger son esprit.

« _Assez de tout cela !_ » s'exclama le Choipeau. « _Il faut que je me concentre ! Ou vais-je te mettre. Tu possèdes une ambition dévorante et une ruse sans pareille mais c'est cette ruse qui t'interdit de te retrouver à Serpentard pour ne pas donner des soupçons au directeur. Tu es fort et courageux, tu te lève pour les autres mais tu ne conviens pas vraiment à Gryffondor car tu base ton action sur la logique et n'aides que ceux que tu aimes. Tu es loyal et tu ne rechigne pas à l'ouvrage certes mais c'est dans les travaux intellectuels que tu excelle le plus. C'est pour cette raison que je vais te mettre à…_ Serdaigle ! »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec force et avait résonné dans toute la salle. Alors que des applaudissements retentissaient depuis la table à gauche de l'allée centrale, Hariel alla s'assoir a côté d'Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit le directeur applaudir comme à chaque fois alors que son regard pétillait. Si les prévisions de Balbok étaient justes, il devait être un peu énervé car il aurait sans doute préféré qu'Hariel aille à Gryffondor. Après tout, cette maison était considérée comme adversaire de Serpentard et après lui avoir décrit cette maison comme le repaire du mal, il aurait été normal qu'il soit à l' opposé, dans la maison du bien.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Il tourna la tête vers l'un des coins de la table des professeurs et remarqua un homme en noir juste à côté du professeur Quirrell qu'il avait déjà rencontré le jour où il était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid. Il sentit alors une pression sur sa cicatrice qui se transforma rapidement en éclair de douleur. Utilisant ses pouvoirs mentaux, il parvint à repousser la sensation et détourna les yeux.

Regardant devant lui, il vit une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui arborait un insigne argenté avec un « P » gravé dessus, signe qu'elle était Préfète. Comme ils étaient censés guider les élèves de leur maison, il s'adressa à elle pour lui demander qui était le professeur en noir.

« C'est le professeur Rogue, il enseigne les Potions » dit-elle avant de lui faire signe de se taire.

Hariel connaissait ce nom, Rogue. Sa mère avait parlé d'un ami qui s'appelait Severus Rogue dans la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissé. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs laissé une lettre à lui aussi. Ainsi donc il était devenu professeur à Poudlard. Hariel sentit que les cours de Potion allaient être difficiles car au vue des regards assez haineux qu'il lui envoyait, Hariel se doutait qu'il avait encore de la rancune envers son père et que puisque celui-ci était mort, c'est lui qui allait trinquer. Il se reprit. Non, le professeur ne serait pas aussi puéril.

Soudain, un nom en particulier le tira de ses pensées.

« Thomas, Dean »

Hariel se regarda espérant enfin voir à quoi ressemblait son cousin. Son oncle Barclay ne possédait aucune photo de lui donc Hariel n'avait jamais su à quoi il ressemblait. C'est avec surprise qu'il vit un jeune garçon métis à la peau sombre s'avancer vers le Choipeau. Amusant, il ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé comme ça. C'était idiot mais il avait pensé qu'il sait blanc, comme son oncle. Celui-ci aurait pu lui dire quand même. Parmi les élèves de première année, il n'y avait que deux garçon à la peau noire. Ça lui aurait évité de regarder tous les autres en essayant de reconnaître son oncle en eux.

Dean avait un visage fin encadré par des cheveux noirs bouclés mais sans être trop crépus. Il avait des yeux noirs et semblait nerveux, de la même nervosité que les autres enfants ayant toujours vécue avec des humains. Était-il seulement au courent que son père était sorcier ?

Quand le Choipeau l'envoya à Gryffondor, il se retint de justesse d'applaudir avec eux alors que son cousin rejoignait la table à l'extrême droite de la salle. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas être dans la même maison que lui mais il trouverait bien le moyen d'aller le voir.

Alors que la répartition touchait à sa fin, il y eu une autre surprise. En effet, Ron fut appelé par le professeur McGonagall qui plaça le Choipeau sur sa tête et après au moins cinq bonnes minutes de réflexion, celui-ci décréta que Ron devait aller à Serdaigle. Les quelques Serdaigles de première année se mirent à applaudir mais ils cessèrent quand ils virent qu'aucune autre personne de leur table ne faisait de même. Le silence était assourdissant et Ron se tenait debout près de la table sans oser s'installer. Un Weasley à Serdaigle, ça ne s'était jamais vu. Soudain, à la table des professeurs, un petit homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche avec des bésicles sur le nez se mit à applaudir et il fut bientôt suivit par les autres professeurs et élèves de Serdaigles. Un peu plus à l'aise, Ron s'assit à la table juste entre Hariel et un garçon nommé Terry Boot.

Enfin la répartition se termina quand Blaise Zabini, l'autre garçon noir qu'Hariel avait remarqué, fut envoyé à Serpentard et s'assit juste à côté de Draco. Dumbledore se leva alors et leva la main pour demander le silence.

« Bienvenue » dit-il finalement.

Sa voix était chaleureuse comme un feu de cheminée. Hariel se demandait s'il utilisait la magie ou si c'était vraiment un bon acteur.

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard et maintenant que tous le monde est assis et que les seuls bruit sont veux de nos ventres criant famine, je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit ! »

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, des victuailles se mirent à apparaître sur les tables dans un scintillement d'étincelles dorées. Il y avait une profusion de plats remplis à raz bord d'aliments encore fumants et de pichets de différentes formes et contenant différentes boissons. Les assiettes et les couverts étaient en or et les verres en cristal. Tout, de la décoration de la salle à la nourriture, en passant par la façon dont elle était apparu, semblait fait pour impressionner. L'affichage de luxe, de richesse et de fantaisie était le plus souvent lié à une volonté de fidéliser les gens, de les attirer et de faire en sorte qu'ils restent. C'est exactement ce qui s'était passé au XVIe siècle quand l'Église Catholique avait lancé la Contre-Réforme afin de limiter les pertes de fidèles au profit des protestants. La richesse des églises avait suffit à en garder la plupart à l'intérieur.

Hariel commença à se servir en essayant de goûter à tout. Il porta sa fourchette à sa bouche et resta figé quand il vit Ron manger. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait l'autre garçon avec un air dégoûté. Elle vit le regard de son ami qui haussa les épaules et commença à manger. Il goûta une boisson qui ressemblait à du jus d'orange mais qui n'en avait absolument pas le goût. Ron lui dit que c'était du jus de citrouille bien qu'Hariel doutait qu'une cucurbitacée puisse avoir un tel goût.

Petit à petit, la frénésie de nourriture s'apaisa jusqu'à ce que toute cette nourriture salée disparaisse pour faire place à quantité de desserts.

Alors que la frénésie reprenait, des formes argentés et translucides se mirent à émerger des murs et des sols et à se promener dans la salle. Hariel en avait entendu parler mais il n'en avait jamais vu. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, les fantômes étaient les « empruntes » laissé par des sorciers derrières eux après leurs morts. Rien n'indiquait s'il s'agissait vraiment de l'esprit des personnes ou si, comme les tableaux, ils n'étaient que des copies des êtres qui étaient morts.

Un cri dans son dos le fit se retourner vers la table des Gryffondor. Un fantôme en habit de nobles de la fin du XVe siècle remettait en place sa tête en partie coupée. Il avait du vouloir montrer aux élèves comment il était mort avant de dissimuler à nouveau la trace de sa décapitation sous sa fraise translucide.

« Je suppose que Sir Nicolas à encore dû expliquer pourquoi tout le monde le surnomme « Nick Quasi-sans-tête » » soupira une voix éthérée juste derrière Hariel.

Lui et Hermione se retournèrent et virent une femme fantôme debout à côté d'eux. Grande, elle avait de long cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et portait une robe longue médiéval au col carré et manches courtes passée sur une chemise claire à manches longues. Malgré sa beauté et son air intelligent, elle semblait infiniment triste et hantée, le comble pour un fantôme.

Comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle était observée, elle baissa les yeux vers Hariel et Hermione avant de jeter un regard aux deux chiots qui se trouvaient au pied du jeune garçon et qui mangeaient des gâteaux dans une écuelle. Elle revint aux deux élèves et inclina légèrement la tête vers eux avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

« C'est là Dame Grise » dit la préfète en face d'eux. « C'est le fantôme de Serdaigle. Chaque maison à le sien. Sir Nicolas pour Gryffondor, le Moine Gras pour Poufsouffle, le Baron Sanglant pour Serpentard et bien évidemment, la Dame Grise pour nous. »

Hariel regarda dans la salle et outre le fantôme à la fraise, il vit un autre fantôme habillé en moine et qui ressemblait à frère Tuck dans les films de Robin des Bois. Proche de la table des Poufsouffle, ça ne pouvait être que le fameux Moine Gras. Le Baron Sanglant fut aussi facilement identifiable. L'air encore jeune mais sombre, les cheveux mi-longs qui avaient dû être blonds, il portait une tunique bordée de fourrure à franges et manches larges avec des braies et des bottes. Une large tâche d'un argent plus sombre s'étalait sur son torse ce qui devait lui avoir donné son surnom.

« Et à quoi ils servent ? » demanda Hariel.

« Les fantômes de maisons ? » demanda la préfète. « Mais…euh…ce sont les fantômes de chacune des maisons, leur symbole. »

« Je croyais que leur symbole était un animal »

« Chaque maison à son animal, ses couleurs, son directeur et son fantôme »

Elle s'adressait à lui comme elle l'aurait fait à un enfant ignorant ou pire, à un idiot. Craignant d'avoir une mauvaise réaction en continuant à discuter avec elle, Hariel préféra abandonner.

Bientôt, la frénésie de dessert commença à se calmer et même Hariel se sentit calé. Il mâchonnait encore un bâtonnet de réglisse quand Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour faire quelques annonces. C'était surtout des consignes concernant le règlement intérieur. Il était interdit notamment d'aller dans la forêt ou de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Franchement, ils étaient dans une école de _magie_. Qui allait bien pouvoir obéir à une règle aussi absurde ? Le reste était presque sans importance.

La dernière annonce cependant fit se redresser Hariel : il y avait un couloir interdit au troisième étage où l'on ne devait pas aller sous peine de mort. A voir la tête des autres, il ne devait pas s'agir d'une blague ou même de quelque chose d'habituel. C'était exceptionnel et quelque chose disait à Hariel que ça le concernait.

Malheureusement pour Hariel, ses oreilles furent à nouveau mises à rude épreuve juste avant d'aller se coucher quand le directeur annonça qu'ils allaient chanter l'hymne de l'école. Apparemment la chanson n'avait pas d'air défini et chacun la chantait comme il voulait à la vitesse qu'il voulait. La cacophonie était assommante et Hariel se demanda si ça ne pouvait pas servir comme arme de guerre psychologique.

Enfin, le directeur mit fin au supplice et envoya tout le monde au lit. Alors que les élèves se levaient, la préfète qui se trouvait en face d'Hariel se leva et cria aux premières années de la suivre. Hariel suivit le mouvement et observa autour de lui. Les Poufsouffles disparurent par une petite porte qui semblait mener au sous-sol de la Grande Salle alors que les Serpentards se rendaient dans un petit couloir de l'autre côté du Grand Hall et descendaient une série d'escalier qui devaient mener aux sous-sols. Ils suivirent les Gryffondor dans les escaliers et arrivèrent dans une vaste tour.

De forme rectangulaire, elle était remplie d'escalier qui ne cessait de changer de places. Selon leur préfète, les escaliers étaient capricieux et ils arrivaient qu'ils bloquent les élèves. Pour Hariel c'était hautement illogique que des élèves soient empêchés d'aller en cours. Mais peut être que le pire soit que les professeurs leurs enlève des points pour avoir été en retard à cause de ça.

Des centaines et des centaines de portraits étaient accrochés sur les murs, les uns au dessus des autres comme on avait l'habitude de le faire avant l'invention de la muséographie. Il y a quelques années, Hariel s'était rendu en France, au Château de Chantilly qui conservait la collection du duc d'Aumale. Il avait demandé que la disposition des tableaux ne change pas après sa mort et c'était exactement ça : un empilement improbable de toiles sans ordre précis…sauf qu'ici, elles chuchotaient sur le passage des élèves.

Arrivé au cinquième étage, ils se séparèrent des Gryffondor qui continuèrent à monter. La préfète les fit passer par un petit corridor presque dissimulé derrière un rideau qui les mena à une autre tour. Il y avait à nouveau des escaliers, une longue spirale qui les mena devant une petite porte avec un heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle mais sans poignée. Quand la préfète arriva devant, le heurtoir se mit à bouger et se racla la gorge.

« Qu'est ce qui marche à quatre pattes le matin, à deux pattes le midi et à trois le soir ? »

Sérieusement?Pensa Hariel. C'était ça leur énigme ? Quiconque avait quelques connaissances en mythologie trouverait facilement la réponse. Manifestement, Hermione pensait la même chose mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. La préfète était plongée dans une intense réflexion tout comme son collègue masculin qui jusque là fermait la marche mais qui à présent l'avait rejoint.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama enfin celui-ci. « C'est un alcoolique ! Il sort de son lit à quatre patte le matin à cause de la gueule de bois, à midi il est sur pied mais comme il continue à boire et se casse une jambe alors il a besoin d'une béquille. »

« Cette réponse est inexacte » répondit l'aigle. « Au suivant ! »

« Comme vous le voyez, chaque élève n'a droit qu'à une réponse ce qui fait que si vous ne répondez pas bien, vous devez attendre qu'une autre personne arrive. Bien sûr vous pouvez l'aider. Je remercie mon collègue Robert pour avoir donné exprès une mauvaise réponse afin de vous montrer ce qui se passait. »

Hariel eu un léger rire en voyant le regard noir que la jeune fille lança à son partenaire qui tentait de paraître dégager. Malheureusement, sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Puisque tu ris, je suppose que tu connais la réponse » lui dit la préfète en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hariel réfléchit pendant une seconde. Devait-il montrer à quel point il était brillant ? Oui, tout à fait, il était un Serdaigle et un génie après tout. Peu importe ce qu'en penserait Dumbledore. Il savait que c'était de l'imprudence et aussi de l'orgueil (juste un peu) mais il avait horreur que l'on insulte son intelligence.

« La réponse est « l'Homme ». Au matin de sa vie il marche à quatre patte, au midi de sa vie il marche sur ses deux jambes et au soir de sa vie, il marche avec une canne »

« C'est là bonne réponse, jeune aigle » caqueta le heurtoir.

Il y eu un déclic et la porte bascula sur ses gonds.

« Bien joué » dit sincèrement la préfète avant aux demander aux élèves de la suivre.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un petit escalier en colimaçon qui ouvrait sur une vaste salle circulaire éclairé par de hautes fenêtres dont la lumière se reflétait sur les murs blancs. Le sol était de marbre clair à l'exception d'un large cercle sur le bord extérieur dont la couleur bleu parsemé de cristaux en forme d'étoiles faisait écho à l'impressionnante voûte céleste du plafond en coupole. La salle était couverte de bureaux, de tables mais aussi de fauteuils, de canapés et même quelques ottomanes, le tout tapissé de velours bleu à broderies et boutons de bronze. Le long des murs, à intervalles réguliers, s'ouvraient de larges alcôves encadrées de colonnes de marbre et de bronze sur lesquels trônaient des aigles dans différentes positions et dont les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques chargés de livres. Elles alternaient avec de plus petites qui comportaient des rideaux et des banquettes contre les murs ainsi que de larges baies vitrées.

« Maintenant que nous sommes là, il est temps de nous présenter. Je me nomme Penelope Deauclaire et je suis la préfète de cinquième année de Serdaigle. Mon collègue Robert Hilliard » elle présenta le garçon qui l'accompagnait « et moi avons été chargé de vous accompagner jusqu'ici et de vous présenter la maisons. Sachez aussi qu'il y a quatre autres préfets, deux pour chacune des deux autres années supérieurs. Vous pourrez les voir en temps utile. »

« Vous êtes dans la maison de Serdaigle dont le directeur est le professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantement, Filius Flitwick » reprit Robert. « Il viendra dans quelque instants vous dire un mot de bienvenu et sera présent tous les soirs avant et après le dîner pour aider ce qui le souhaitent. La salle commune est un endroit dédié au travail et à la concentration. Il est demandé de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Si vous avez besoin de discuter plus fort ou de vous amuser, les plus petites alcôves sont là pour ça, les rideaux ayant des sortilèges de silence qui isolent les bruits. Bien sûr, quand vous serez plus âgés, vous pourrez faire vos propres sorts de silence et créer des bulles discrètes autour de vous ou de votre groupe. »

« Ceci est le panneau d'affichage » reprit Penelope en s'approchant d'un tableau de liège monté sur un cadre de bois à pieds. « Il affichera les emplois du temps de chaque année ainsi que toutes les informations relatives à l'école. Vous pourrez aussi l'utiliser pour passer des annonces. »

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Se retournant, Hariel vit le petit homme à barbe et cheveux blanc de tout à l'heure avancer vers eux.

« Bien le bonsoir tout le monde » gazouilla-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

« Bonsoir professeur Flitwick » dirent Penelope et Robert simultanément.

« Alors, où en êtes vous de l'introduction des nouveau ? »

« Nous avions bientôt fini professeur. Voulez-vous parler aux élèves maintenant ? »

« Ce serait parfait Mlle. Deauclaire, je vous remercie » dit le petit professeur en se retournant vers ses nouveaux élèves. « Je sais que cela vous a déjà été dit mais je vous souhaite à mon tour la bienvenu dans la maison Serdaigle, la maison des bavards ennuyeux. »

Il eut un petit gloussement mais personne ne le suivit vraiment. Tout au plus certains lâchèrent un petit rire nerveux.

« Bref » reprit le professeur. « En tant que Serdaigle, vous avez été choisis pour diverses raisons comme votre curiosité, votre soif d'apprendre ou votre esprit peu commun. Cependant cela ne vous empêche pas de manifester certaines des qualités les plus appréciables des autres maisons comme la fierté et la loyauté envers vos camarades ou l'ambition de réussir vos études. Cependant je dois vous mettre en garde contre le travail acharné. Il n'est bon que quand on repose son corps et son esprit donc n'oubliez ni de dormir ni de vous amusez, vous êtes des enfants après tout, au nom de Morgane ! »

Il fit une petite pause et réfléchit quelques instants en tortillait une mèche de sa barbe.

« Je pense n'avoir plus rien à vous dire. Nous nous verrons en cours le lundi et le jeudi après-midi ainsi que le mardi matin mais je vous distribuerai votre emploi du temps au petit déjeuner demain matin à 9h précise, trois quart d'heures avant le début des cours. Soyez à l'heure » dit il en se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'escalier.

« Bien » dit Penelope pour capter à nouveau l'attention des élèves. « Il se fait tard, il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. »

Demandant à nouveaux aux élèves de la suivre, elle les conduisit dans l'une des grades alcôves. Celle-ci ne contenait pas que des livres mais également une très grande cheminée ainsi que deux porte, une de chaque côté.

« Les dortoirs des garçons se trouvent à gauche et ceux des filles à droite. Juste pour votre information, sachez que les escaliers des dortoirs des filles sont ensorcelé pour empêcher les garçons d'y aller. »

« Quoi ! Mais c'est pas juste ! » s'exclama un garçon blond dont Hariel se rappelait que le nom était Anthony Goldstein. « Pourquoi il y a pas de sortilège pour empêcher les filles de monter chez nous ? »

Sa blague souleva quelques rires, tant de la part des garçons que de celle des filles.

« Amusant, amusant » dit Penelope. « Ce cas-là ne s'est _jamais_ présenté. L'inverse en revanche… »

Elle jeta à nouveau un regard noir à Robert qui se tassait sur lui-même mais qui arborait en même temps un petit sourire rusé.

« Maintenant que vous savez tout, au lit ! » s'exclama la préfète. « Vous monterez les escaliers jusqu'à la porte qui porte le numéro de votre année. Vous garderez le même durant toute votre scolarité. Les trois portes les plus hautes son celles des préfets. Vous pouvez venir nous voir si vous avez un problème ou si vous ne vous sentez pas bien. »

Hariel dit bonsoir à Hermione (non sans lui glisser à l'oreille qu'ils parleraient le lendemain seuls à seuls) puis suivit Ron dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon. Arrivé à la quatrième porte, ils virent un panonceau de bronze marqué « 1ère année » et rentrèrent dans la pièce.

Tout aussi aéré que la salle commune, le dortoir était tout de même moins lumineux avec ses murs de pierres sombres et ses boiseries. De forme ronde, il comportait cinq grands lits à baldaquin, chacun état accompagné d'une table de nuit, d'un bureau d'une bibliothèque et d'une armoire.

Les garçons commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires mais Hariel avait besoin de se mettre à l'aise. Laissant Sköll et Hati monter sur son couvre-lit et se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre pour s'endormir, Hariel ouvrit sa valise et en sortit ses affaires de toilettes et ses vêtements de nuit. Il se dirigea vers une petite porte près de l'entrée et entra dans la salle d'eau. Après une douche et une toilette vite fait, il enfila sa chemise de nuit blanche et noua ses cheveux en tresse. Proteus, qui avait déserté son cou pour profiter aussi de la douche, c'était transformé en ruban pour les attacher.

« Dit Potter… » commença brun aux yeux bleus clairs.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Hariel » dit celui-ci avec un sourire. « Toi c'est…Michael, c'est ça ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu mets des vêtements de filles. »

« Ça te regarde ? » demanda agressivement Ron.

« Allons, Ron, ne sois pas impoli » dit Hariel. « Et pour répondre à à ta question, c'est parce que je me sens mieux comme ça »

« Est-ce que tu es…transgenre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu connais ce mot ? »

« Ma maman a une collègue de travail qui était un homme avant »

« Les moldus peuvent transformer les femmes en hommes ? » demanda Terry Boot.

« Oui, et inversement » dit Hariel. « Grâce à des opérations et à des médicaments. »

« Mais comment ils font avec… »

Le rugissement de Terry fit tout de suite comprendre à Hariel de quoi il était questions.

« Pour les femmes qui veulent devenir des hommes on met une prothèse et pour les hommes qui veulent devenir des femmes… »

« On coupe ? » demanda Ron avec une voix blanche.

« Pas exactement » dit Hariel en retenant un sourire.

« Et donc toi tu vas… » dit Michael.

« Non. Je suis un garçon et satisfait de l'être. J'aime juste mettre des robes. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Terry.

« Parce que je suis comme ça. »

Sentant que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin, les garçons n'insistèrent pas et allèrent à leur tour prendre leur douche. Hariel rangea ses quelques affaires puis rangea sa valise sous son lit avant de grimper dedans avec _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_ de Phyllida Augirolle. Par peur de s'ennuyer, il s'était abstenu de lire autres choses que les livres de cours officiel, en encore pas tous. Mais vue l'inimitié que semblait éprouver pour lui Severus Rogue, il préférait être prêt.

Quand ses camarades revinrent dans la chambre et se couchèrent, il continua à lire jusqu'aux environs d'une heure du matin après avoir fini l'encyclopédie des ingrédients, un pavé ayant l'air d'avoir près de milles pages mais qui en avait dix fois plus. Heureusement, la vitesse de lecture d'Hariel avait encore augmenté depuis ses sept ans et un tel ouvrage ne lui avait pas pris plus d'une heure et demie.

Autour de lui, il entendait les respirations fortes et les ronflements de ses camarades. Il repoussa les couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il mit ses pantoufles puis se leva et prit sa robe de chambre avant de sortir du dortoir. Il avait encore à faire cette nuit.

0o0o0

Hariel rentra discrètement aux alentours de six heures. Comme il l'espérait, personne n'était encore levé. Il se dirigea vers son lit et rangea quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit puis prit sa trousse de toilette dans la table de nuit puis un change complet dans son armoire. Il faisait attention à toucher ses vêtements le moins possible à cause de la sueur qui maculait son corps. Sköll et Hati l'observaient depuis le lit mais ne demandèrent rien de peur de se faire remarquer. Cela ne marcha pas du tout car Hariel les appela doucement pour qu'ils viennent avec lui. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla et mit son tee-shirt, son short court et ses chaussettes dans le panier à linge. Après une souche revigorante pour lui et les deux chiens, il se sécha et s'habilla pour la journée.

Ses colocataires se réveillant juste quand il sortit de la salle de bain. Il leur souhaita le bonjour, reprit ce qu'il avait glissé dans la table de nuit et descendit à la salle commune pour attendre Hermione. Celle-ci ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à descendre.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

Il était assis sur une ottomane et caressait la tête de Hati qui paressait sur ses genoux alors que son frère était assis à ses pieds.

« Pas très bien » soupira Hermione.

Elle avait bien essayé de se lier avec ses camarades mais elle n'était pas très douée pour ça. De plus, le stress de la rentrée ne la quittait pas et elle s'était tournée et retournée tellement de fois qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Au final, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir dormi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus » dit-il en souriant.

En fait, il n'avait pas du tout dormi. Quand il avait finit ce qu'il voulait faire, il ne restait plus assez de temps pour dormir. Il avait donc enfilé des vêtements de sport afin de s'entraîner.

« J'aime l'école mais les rentrées sont toujours horrible » maugréa Hermione en frottant ses yeux.

Le mot « rentrée » fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hariel. Aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu un autre genre de rentrée dont il avait hâte d'entendre les nouvelles. Mais à cette heure il était trop tôt. Cela ne commencerai pas avant dix heure et il n'en entendrait pas parler avant le soir alors autant prendre son mal en patience.

Préférant ne pas attendre Ron, ils descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle ou le petit déjeuner commençait juste. Il était sept heure, deux heures avant que le professeur Flitwick ne distribue les emplois du temps. Ils avaient donc tout le temps de s'intéresser aux mets qui se trouvaient devant eux.

0o0o0

Le Bureau des Enregistrements des Titres était une subdivision du Service d'Administration du Magenmagot qui dépendait du Département de Justice magique.

C'était une petite pièce poussiéreuse dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères pleines de livres, de dossiers et de parchemins. Un petit sorcier chauve était assis sur un bureau encombré et écrivait avec une plume d'oie véritable sur un parchemin à la lumière d'une bougie. En effet, il y avait bien une fenêtre mais elle était obstruée par un lourd rideau qui laissait à peine passer le soleil. Dans un coin, éclairé par une autre bougie se tenait un jeune garçon assis à un pupitre qui compulsait des documents et rapportait ce qu'il ait lu dans un lourd volume.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte interrompit l'atmosphère studieuse de la pièce. Le vieil homme leva ses yeux recouverts d'épaisses lunettes en cul de bouteille et regarda en direction de la porte.

« On a toqué, Arthemus ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

« Oui, M. Sturges » répondit le garçon en se levant.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'écarte pour laisser passer le sorcier qui avait frappé. Grand et large d'épaule, l'homme avait un port noble et l'assurance des séducteurs. Ses cheveux bruns avec des mèches blanches au niveau des tempes étaient coiffés en arrière en une vague sophistiquée. Son visage anguleux à la mâchoire forte était lisse, rasé de frais, avec un nez droit et des lèvres minces ornés d'une très fine moustache droite. Ses yeux légèrement tombant qui lui donnait un air un peu triste étaient bleus foncés et ses sourcils droits soigneusement taillés.

Il était vêtu du costume complet avec veste et gilet parfaitement coupé pour épouser les formes de son corps musculeux le tout d'un bleu pastel à fines rayures pervenche et boutons cuivrés assortie d'une cravate de la même couleur attachée par une épingle dorée ornée d'un saphir. Il portait sur ses épaules une cape noire bordée de fourrure en particulier au col et portait à la main une paire de gant en daim et une canne noire avec un pommeau de lapis-lazuli rond et poli.

« Bien le bonjour » dit-il. « Je suis Maître Randall-Delûte, Simeon Randall-Delûte. Ais-je bien affaire à M. Hieronimus Sturges, Chef du Bureau des Enregistrements des Titres. »

« C'est bien moi, Maître » répondit le vieil homme. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je viens enregistrer des titres »

« Je me doute » dit le vieil homme avec une pointe de sarcasme. « Tout comme je me doute également qu'il ne s'agit pas de votre titre de Baron Randall ou de Seigneur Delute que vous avez hérité de votre grand-père maternel. »

« En effet » répondit l'avocat en avançant dans le bureau et en écartant du pied quelques parchemins abandonné au sol.

Il regrettait à présent d'avoir mit ses souliers là aujourd'hui, de balles chaussures italiennes brunes et blanche vernis.

« En vérité, je suis là pour un client qui souhaiterait rester anonyme pour le moment. »

« Dans ce cas il vous faudra des documents du Service de Généalogie de Gringotts prouvant la passation des anneaux Seigneuriaux. »

« Il s'agit en fait d'anneaux d'Héritier pour des titres dont je serais le Régent » dit Simeon en prenant une serviette de cuir qu'il tenait sous son bras.

Il l'ouvrit puis fouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir plusieurs documents. Sturges fronça les sourcils et les compta.

« Six ? Voilà qui est des plus inhabituel » dit-il.

En effet, on ne venait le voir généralement pour enregistrer une passation de pouvoir après un décès ou un renoncement ou même quand un titre sautait une génération comme c'était arrivé quand le vieux Simeon Delûte, père de la mère de l'avocat avait transmis son titre directement à son petit-fils. Six titres d'un coup c'était énorme.

C'est alors qu'il vit les noms. Il écarquilla les yeux, se rapprocha puis nettoya ses lunettes avant de les remettre sur son nez.

« Est-ce que c'est… » balbutia-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Oui » répondit Maître Randall-Delûte avec un petit sourire en montrant les anneaux gris à ses doigts, preuve qu'il n'était que les Régent des titres.

Il pouvait bien crâner mais il avait presque été dans le même état que le pauvre homme quand on lui avait montré les mêmes documents. Il avait même vu le long arbre généalogique que lui avait présenté Balbok où on voyait très clairement qu'Hariel Potter était le descendant des quatre Fondateurs, De Merlin, De Vivianne, de Morgane et du Roi Arthur.

« Et vous avez vu… »

« Non, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu cette chance mais le Maître Gobelin Balbok ma certifié l'avoir vue et authentifiée. »

« Grand Merlin… » balbutia l'homme avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Enfin…je…ce que je veux dire… »

« Je vous comprends mon ami, je vous comprends » dit l'avocat d'une voix caressante. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien enregistrer ces titres, j'aimerai assister à la rentrée du Magenmagot et faire valoir mes voix. »

« Quoi ? » balbutia Sturges en levant les yeux vers l'homme. « Oh oui, oui bien sûr je…je vous fais cela tout de suite. »

Il sortit de l'un de ses tiroirs un dossier à soufflet vide et le posa sur son bureau. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre, l'égoutta légèrement puis en approcha la pointe de l'étiquette vierge avant de se figer.

« Quelle nom me demandez-vous d'inscrire ? » demanda-t-il. « Seigneur Pendragon-Emrys-le Fay-Nimueh-Poufsouffle-Serdaigle ? »

« Seigneur Pendragon-Emrys sera suffisant. »

0o0o0

Hariel avait conseillé à ses camarades Serdaigles d'attendre le professeur en dehors de la salle. En effet, il avait lu dans le livre _Potions Magiques_ d'Arsenius Beaulitron une liste de règles pour les novices dans cette matière et notamment que ceux-ci ne devaient pas rentrer dans un laboratoire de potion sans un professeur qualifié. C'est la Raison pour laquelle le professeur Rogue les trouva tous aligné au dehors quand il arriva à la porte de sa salle de classe. Il leur jeta à peine un regard et entra dans la salle sans dire un mot. Les élèves hésitèrent un instant puis se décidèrent à rentrer et à s'installer. Alors qu'il défaisait ses affaires, Hariel sentait le regard du professeur le jauger minutieusement.

En effet Severus regardait son ennemi, non, plutôt sa proie, avec insistance. Il s'était attendu à une sorte de copie carbone de son père mais le sale gamin avait énormément de Lily dans son visage, dans sa démarche et surtout dans ses yeux. Le fait qu'il porte l'uniforme féminin ne faisait qu'accentuer cette ressemblance. Il était sûr que ce sale gosse l'avait fait exprès pour susciter de la pitié chez lui. Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme de pitié. Il avait une revanche à prendre et il ne laisserait rien ni personne, pas même l'esprit retors de ce sale gosse pourri gâté l'empêcher de l'obtenir. Ricanant intérieurement, il prit la feuille sur son bureau et commença à appeler ses élèves.

Alors que le professeur faisait l'appel, Hariel jetait des regards autour de lui. La salle de cours se trouvait dans les sous-sols de l'école, les cachots comme on les appelait mais cela ressemblait plus à une crypte parsemés de colonnes qui soutenaient les arcs en ogives qui formaient la voûte. Les élèves étaient assis sur des tabourets hauts à des paillasses de bois sur lesquels se trouvaient des réchauds. Autour d'eux, contre les murs, se trouvaient des étagères pleins de bocaux remplis de substances étranges, d'herbes, de champignons et même de parties d'animaux qui allaient des plumes et des poils aux yeux et même aux viscères.

Soudain, le professeur appela son nom.

« Ah ! Oui » ajouta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique, « notre nouvelle…célébrité. »

Hariel leva un sourcil. Si c'était les prémisses d'une sorte de guerre qu'il lui déclarait, le professeur était moins mâture qu'il ne le pensait. Après il fallait décider s'il ait se battre et comment. En attendant, il effleura du pied Sköll qui avait commencé à grogner. Severus Rogue n'ajouta aucun commentaire et finit l'appel avant de s'adresser aux élèves.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des Potions. »

Il parlait bas, d'une voix presque éteinte et pourtant on entendait chacun de ses mots. A sa propre façon, il savait comment maintenir le silence dans une classe sans trop efforts. Hariel ne pouvait pas faire autrement qu'admirer son talent.

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous compreniez quelque chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… »

 _Ah oui,_ se dit intérieurement Hariel en se retenant de rire. _Les non sorciers ont quelque-chose comme ça, ça s'appelle la télévision._

« Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à emprisonner la mort dans un flacon…si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichon à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Ça avait pourtant si bien commencé soupira Hariel. On dirait que le professeur n'aime pas beaucoup les enfants. Quand à la raison pour laquelle il était devenu professeur, mystère. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait déterminé à détromper leur professeur. Il est vrai qu'au fil du temps et de leurs échanges il avait compris que la jeune fille était assez avide de faire ses preuves. Avec une sœur aussi talentueuse et travailleuse qu'Eleanor, quoi de plus normal.

« Potter ! » s'exclama soudain le professeur Rogue en faisant presque sursauter Hariel. « Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Hariel commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais il se figea. Le professeur venait il bien de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ? C'était assez fou et même tordu dans un certain sens et pourtant Hariel était sûr de traduire correctement ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Alors ? » demanda le professeur avec un rictus tout en ignorant ostensiblement la main tendu d'Hermione.

« Ce mélange entre dans la composition d'un somnifère très puissant que l'on nomme Goutte du Mort-Vivant ou Philtre de Mort Vivante, Monsieur. »

Il y eu un grand silence. Severus, dont le sourire avait disparut, cligna quelques instants des yeux mais se reprit rapidement et fusilla son élève du regard.

« Où iriez-vous si je vous demandait de me rapporter un bézoard. »

« Dans le ventre d'un ruminant, Monsieur, une chèvre par exemple. »

« Et pouvez vous me dire quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

« En vérité toute deux sont des plantes de la même famille et que l'on appelle aconit…Monsieur. »

Hariel pouvait presque entendre les mâchoires du professeur se contracter tant il était en colère.

« Et bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Notez ! » cracha-t-il en se retournant vers le tableau. « Et j'enlève 20 points à Serdaigle pour votre ton impertinent, Potter. »

Quand il fut sûr que personne ne le regardait, Hariel se relâcha et les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent presque jusqu'à ses oreilles. Oh oui, ça allait être intéressant.

0o0o0

« Mon cher Balbok, c'est officiel, je suis le Régent Pendragon-Emrys des Maisons Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fay, Nimueh, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. J'ai fait en sorte que le crieur m'annonce tout à l'heure à l'ouverture de la séance du Magenmagot. »

« _Bien, Simeon, notre employeur sera très satisfait_ »

« Merci mon cher. Cependant, je me pose une question. Pourquoi ne pas avoir aussi enregistré le titre Serpentard. Il y a bien prétendu non ? »

« _Bien sûr, mais son Altesse l'Héritier Princier Pendragon-Emrys a souhaité ne pas rendre officiel la filiation à cette Maison pour ne pas être handicapé par sa réputation. Son but est de conquérir le monde sorcier ne l'oublions pas et quoi de mieux que de commencer par conquérir leur cœur avec des titres aussi prestigieux que ceux de Merlin, Viviane et deux des Fondateurs._ »

« Très bien, mais pourquoi le titre de Morgane le Fay ? Lui aussi est considéré comme sombre, non ? »

« _Mais il est moins connu et il pourra apporter au Seigneur Pendragon-Emrys une certaine notoriété auprès de membre moins « lumineux » du Magenmagot._ »

Simeon rangea le miroir à double-sens dans sa poche et se redressa avant d'épousseter une saleté imaginaire sur son costume impeccable pour masquer son malaise. Quand son vieil amis Balbok de la Forge Noire l'avait contacté un peu plus d'un mois auparavant, il n'imaginait pas que le travail qu'il lui avait confié prendrait une telle ampleur. Régent. Il était Régent. Et non pas d'une, mais de six Maisons Princières et Immémoriales toutes représentés au Magenmagot et qui lui donnaient donc 96 voix. Voilà qui était un pouvoir non négligeable. Lui qui ne possédait que deux titre de basse extraction et peu élevé dans la hiérarchie qui n'était même pas membres du Magenmagot, voilà qu'il allait devenir le point de mire de tout l'assemblé législative et judiciaire sorcière d'un seul coup. Et tout cela grâce (ou à cause, il n'était pas encore sûr de le savoir) à un enfant d'à peine 11 ans.

Et quel travail ça avait été. Il avait fallu créer l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys de toute pièce avec suffisamment de réalisme pour que tout le monde pense qu'il s'agissait d'une personne réelle sans le moindre doute malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais été vu. Rien que d'un point de vue administratif, créer une identité était une tâche ardue. Fort heureusement, Simeon avait des contacts avec des gens peu recommandables qui savaient parfaitement falsifier des documents. Il avait également ses entrées dans les administrations qui lui avaient permis d'ajouter les faux. Pour tout le monde, l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys était un jeune sorcier anglais vivant aux Indes et qui, contrairement à ses ancêtres qui avaient aspiré à une vie paisible, avait souhaité prendre part à la vie active du gouvernement auquel il appartenait mais n'était pas encore prêt à abandonné son anonymat à cause des menaces qu'il pourrait y avoir sur sa vie du fait de ses prestigieux titres. Cette identité était plutôt remarquable et tiendrait au moins jusqu'à la majorité du jeune Hariel.

Il se plaça près des portes de la grande salle de réunion du Magenmagot et attendit que pas mal de monde soit rentré. D'après les instructions de son jeune employeur, il devait attirer l'attention dès le début sur le plus de membre possible. Alors qu'ils allaient fermer les portes, il se présenta et entra. Comme tous les non-membres de cette assemblée à l'exception du personnel qualifié, il n'avait jamais vu cette salle.

Elle avait la forme d'un grand amphithéâtre dont les gradins étaient remplis de sièges sculptés dans la pierre. D'immenses colonnes partaient du bas des gradins et se perdaient dans la voûte invisible tant elle était haute. La lumière de la pièce provenait d'un bassin central contenant une eau lumineuse et don le centre était occupé par une chaire, probablement celle qu'occupait le président-sorcier lors des séances. Les mus étaient recouverts de mosaïques brillantes qui représentaient l'histoire de la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne depuis ses débuts : Merlin et Arthur Pendragon, Nimueh et Morgane sans oublier les Fondateurs, Nicolas Flamel ainsi qu'une kyrielle de chefs du Conseil et de Ministres de la Magie.

Alors qu'il observait la salle en tentant de ne pas paraître ébahi, un cri faillit le faire sursauter.

« J'annonce Simeon Randall-Delûte, Régent des Maisons Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fay, Nimueh, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pour le compte de l'Héritier de ces titres. Il sera connu comme Régent Pendragon-Emrys. »

Un silence de mort suivit cette annonce. Tout le monde observait l'homme travaillant pour le compte d'une personne possédant les titres de sorciers parmi les plus célèbres. Non seulement ils étaient célèbres, mais leur titre n'avait jamais pu être repris après leur mort ce qui faisaient qu'ils avaient été les seul à les porter…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Et bien mon enfant, quel surprise » dit alors une voix près de lui.

Simeon se tourna vers la droite et reconnu la figure amicale de grand-père de Dumbledore. Aussitôt, il renforça ses boucliers mentaux. Il aurait été un piètre avocat s'il n'était pas capable de se défendre contre une intrusion mentale. Mais Albus Dumbledore n'était pas n'importe quel Legilimens et le sous-estimer serait une erreur.

« Bien le bonjour Monsieur le Président-sorcier » dit Simeon en hocha nt légèrement la tête.

« Allons, allons, mon garçon, appelez-moi Albus. »

Simeon n'avait jamais apprécié le ton paternaliste de Dumbledore. Mais maintenant il le trouvait carrément insultant. Il était un adulte, que diable, et un Régent qui plus est, il se serait attendu à plus de respect de sa part, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise le contraire.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet Héritier Pendragon-Emrys. Est-ce l'un de vos clients ? »

« Mon client exclusif à vrai dire. Je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper d'autres personnes à présent. »

« Je comprends. Et comment a-t-il pris contact avec vous ? »

« Par un Gobelin de Gringotts » dit Simeon. « Mais je ne peux dire lequel, de même que je ne peux révéler qui exactement est mon client. Il tient à garder l'anonymat. »

« Je comprends, je comprends, mon garçon »

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller » repris l'avocat.

« Je vous en prie, mon garçon, je vous en prie » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Le vieil homme regarda l'avocat s'éloigner et s'assoir seul sur un siège. Il était songeur. La venue de ce nouveau joueur allait l'obliger à modifier son jeu. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les avantages de la situation. Plus encore que Potter, le jeune Prince Pendragon-Emrys était une cible de choix pour ses manipulations. Après tout, par son titre, celui de Pendragon, il pouvait prétendre au trône d'Angleterre, une chose qu'il désirait plus que tout. Il avait pensé qu'on le lui proposerait un jour en récompense de ses hauts faits mais il avec un héritier légitime sur son chemin, ce n'était plus possible. Et pourtant, plus qu'un obstacle, le gamin Pendragon-Emrys pouvait lui apporter le trône sur un plateau. Qu'il laisse Potter s'occuper de Voldemort, il le guiderait dans la bonne direction pendant qu'il arriverait à se rapprocher de l'héritier avant de devenir indispensable à ses yeux et alors là…

Tout à ses projets, il monta dans la chaire et annonça le début de la première cession du Magenmagot de l'année.

0o0o0

Le premier cours de Potion n'avait pas été une totale catastrophe finalement. Après que le professeur l'ait mit avec Ron pour préparer une crème pour soigner les furoncles, il avait passé son temps à l'empêcher de faire des erreurs en la préparant. Finalement le résultat était correct bien que le professeur y ait trouvé des choses à redire. Hermione et sa partenaire Mandy Brocklehurst avaient également réussis mais elles n'obtinrent du professeur qu'un reniflement dédaigneux. La potion de Padma Patil et Anthony en revanche, explosa après que ce dernier ait mit les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer la potion du feu. Les deux étaient couverts de furoncles et avaient dû aller à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir pour se rendre au cours de Défense, Hariel réussit à chuchoter à Hermione de partir devant avec Ronald. Elle hocha la tête et emmena le roux avec elle. De son côté, Hariel retourna dans la classe et s'avança vers le professeur qui essuyait le tableau. Quand il eu finit, il se retourna et vit Hariel.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Potter ? » cracha-t-il.

« Je voulais vous remercier. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Pour vous avoir permit de _briller_ dans ma classe ? »

Severus avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait que le gamin ait réussit à répondre à ses questions. C'était impossible, quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que Potter ne pouvait pas avoir appris ces choses, il aurait fallu qu'il lise entièrement le livre de Beaulitron ou _Milles Herbes et Champignons Magiques_ et c'était impossible, son petit cerveau atrophié et pourri gâté en était incapable. Il avait dû tricher. Il ne savait pas comment mais il trouverait et ce jour là…

« Non, je voulais vous remercier pour vos condoléances »

Severus frémit. Il ne pouvait quand même pas savoir…

« Que…que voulez vous dire ? Vous délirez ! »

« L'asphodèle. Dans le langage des fleurs, elle symbolise les regrets du passé. Et l'armoise symbolise l'absence. De plus le fait que l'asphodèle soit de la famille des Liliacées n'est assurément pas un hasard. Liliacées, Lily, le nom de ma défunte mère…votre amie. »

« Vous dites n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama le professeur, paniqué.

Ses yeux ! Ses yeux le fixaient comme le faisaient ceux de Lily parfois. Et cette voix ! Calme comme avant une tempête. On en oubliait presque qu'elle pouvait crier.

« Je me demande seulement si l'expression de ces regrets ont été codé de cette façon car vous étiez persuadés que je ne les comprendrais pas et que vous vous débarrasseriez ainsi d'une tâche encombrante ou si vous étiez sincère ? »

« Taisez-vous ! »

Hariel ne rajouta rien et plongea la main dans la poche de sa jupe pour en sortir une enveloppe. C'était l'une des lettres que sa mère avait écrite pour les gens à qui elle tenait avant de mourir. De toutes celles-là, seuls trois n'avaient pas été distribuées. Celle pour Severus était l'une d'elle. Hariel les avaient toujours quelque part près de lui et quand il avait appris que Severus était à Poudlard, il n'avait eu qu'à la récupérer dans son coffre caché et la mettre dans sa poche au matin.

« Ça vient d'elle » dit-il simplement en la lui tendant.

« Impossible ! Vous mentez ! »

« Vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque ? Vous êtes prêt ignorer les derniers mots qu'elle vous a laissé ? »

Severus hésita et tendit la main. Mais au moment où il allait toucher la lettre, Hariel la retira.

« Finalement je ne sais pas si je vais vous la laisser. Le méritez-vous vraiment ? »

« Potter ! Misérable petit morveux ! Vous êtes aussi arrogant que votre père ! »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je suis assez surpris que mon père ait une telle importance pour vous qu'il dicte vos actes à travers la mort. »

« Personne ne me dicte ce que je dois faire, et encore moins votre père ! »

« Ah non ? Pourtant on dirait bien que si. On dirait bien que la seule chose qui vous motive, c'est là haine que vous lui porter. Ça dénote de l'importance qu'il avait pour vous, non ? Et comme il vous était impossible de vous en prendre à lui, vous avez décidé que moi, qui suis de la moitié de votre âge et qui plus est votre élève, je ferais un bon substitut. C'est un peu lâche, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche ! » cria le professeur Rogue.

Sans se rendre vraiment compte, il s'était approché d'Hariel. Il se trouvait à présent juste en face de lui.

« Ah non ? Et comment appelle vous ça ? La justice ? Mais après tout il est possible que mon père ne soit pas le seul à avoir eu une influence sur votre vie. Cette manie de vous en prendre aux plus faibles que vous doit venir du votre. »

Severus était tellement en colère que ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal. Il écumait presque. Mais cette allusion à son père avait été la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il leva la main et tenta de gifler son élève. Mais elle n'atteint jamais la joue de l'enfant. Avec une force et une rapidité impossible pour quelqu'un de son âge, le sale gosse attrapa son poignet d'une seule main à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sa poigne était implacable.

Hariel souriait.

« Vous êtes décidément quelqu'un d'intéressant, Severus Rogue. Oui, c'est décidé, je vous veux. »

« Quoi ? » cassa Severus e essayant de retirer sa main de la poigne de l'enfant.

Les yeux d'Hariel brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure alors que son sourire continuait à s'étirer sur son visage.

« J'ai décidé que je vous voulez Severus Rogue » dit Hariel d'une voix enjôleuse.

Soudain, il attrapa le col du professeur et le tira vers lui grâce à sa force Démoniaque. Il amena le visage de Severus jusqu'à son niveau et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Un jour vous serez à moi » dit-il à voix basse.

Puis il le lâcha et sortit de la pièce non sans avoir d'abord posé la lettre de Lily sur une table.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre d'Hariel à Poudlard. Comment vous avez trouvé ? Personnellement la scène avec Severus était géniale à écrire. J'espère qu'elle a assisté été géniale à lire ? Bon ok, je sais, y'a que 20 pages et je vous ai habitué à mieux. Le truc c'est qu'en plus de mon boulot j'ai maintenant des révisions donc je pourrais pas écrire autant qu'avant. Je dépasserais rarement les 20 pages en fait. J'espère que ça ira.

Alors ? Étonnés que Ron soit à Serdaigle ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est assez paresseux mais en même temps, c'est un excellent stratège et joueur d'échec donc il correspond à la maison. En même temps, avec son ambition, il aurait pu aussi être à Serpentard, ça, ça aurait été drôle.

Avec cette histoire de questions des colocataires d'Hariel, j'ai trop envi qu'il ai dans les 15-16 ans et qu'il porte des mini jupes. Je l'imagination trop se pencher exprès pour ramasser un truc et qu'ils voient sa culotte.

Et voilà la véritable introduction de Maître Randall-Delûte. Le nom vient d'un élu véreux dont l'avidité cause l'effondrement d'un immeuble dans la série Rizzoli & Isles (dernier épisode de la saison 3). Le personnage est un con mais j'aimais le nom donc je l'ai repris. Il sera gentil et ce malgré sa gueule de mafioso italien un peu précieux.

Si vous vous posez des questions à propos des titres d'Hariel, sachez qu'Emrys est l'un des noms de Merlin. Si vous avez suivi la série du même nom, vous savez que c'est le nom que les druides lui donnent. Nimueh est l'un des noms du personnage de Vivianne, la Dame du Lac quand à Le Fay, c'est le nom de Morgane. Beaucoup de gens l'appellent la Fée Morgane mais ce n'est pas une fée, c'est une mauvaise traduction de son nom original, Morgane Le Fay (que l'on a confondu avec le mot Fey qui désigne le peuple féérique)

Bref, en tout cas, la semaine prochaine il y aura pas mal d'Hermione et, je l'espère, le retour d'Issei et des autres. Vous apprendrez aussi ce qu'a fait Hariel pendant sa première nuit à Poudlard.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à dans deux semaines !


	36. Chapitre 35 : Le Démon lâche

Vocabulaire :

\- Damare : Ferme-là, ta gueule

.

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 35 : Le Démon Lâche/ Ikyomono Akuma

.

 _« Chère Eleanor._

 _Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point il nous est difficile à l'une comme à l'autre de parler au gens par téléphone et encore plus avec ces miroirs magiques que les gobelins nous ont donné. Nous avons besoin de structurer notre réponse, d'y réfléchir, de choisir les mots. C'est assez étrange de se dire qu'au lieu de notre habituel échange de mail, je vais t'envoyer une lettre manuscrite à l'aide d'un hibou. Les appareils d'Hariel sont les seuls qui fonctionnent ici mais je ne veux pas lui demander son ordinateur en ce moment._

 _En fait, c'est de lui qu'il s'agit. Tu as été en cours avec lui donc tu dois comprendre mes sentiments. Quoique je fasse et quoi que je dise, je suis toujours derrière lui. Je sais que ce que je ressens n'est pas bien parce que c'est mon ami mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me sentir frustrée._

 _Pourtant je fais des efforts, je lis autant de livres que je peux, j'essaie de retenir tout ce qui a été dit en cours mais quand je lis un livre, Hariel en lit vingt et il n'a même pas besoin de réviser parce qu'il se souvient toujours de tout. Le pire c'est qu'il n'agit jamais comme s'il était supérieur. Je pense que ce serait mieux. Au moins j'aurais une raison de lui en vouloir. Mais avec son attitude, je me sens encore plus mal de lui en vouloir. Et maintenant il dit qu'il veut m'enseigner…_

 _Je sais que toi aussi tu as eu des difficultés mais je sais aussi que tu respecte Hariel et que tu ne lui en veux pas de ce qu'il est, quelqu'un qui réussit sans même essayer alors que tu travaillais si dure. Aide-moi à être comme toi car je ne supporte pas celle que je deviens à son contact._

 _Dans l'attente de ta réponse,_

 _Ta petite sœur,_

 _Hermione »_

La pointe de son stylo resta suspendue quelques instants dans les airs et puis elle le reposa à côté de sa feuille. Elle relut sa lettre une dernière fois pendant que l'encre séchait avant de plier la feuille de papier blanc et de la mettre dans l'enveloppe. Elle n'était pas fan du parchemin et de la plume et préférait utiliser un stylo plume et d'une bonne vieille feuille de papier A4 avec une enveloppe rectangulaire. Elle enleva la bande blanche de la partie adhésive et ferma la lettre avant d'écrire le nom de sa sœur à la place de l'adresse.

Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à l'envoyer. Maintenant il était trop tard, elle irait le lendemain avant les cours. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait mal au ventre. Elle se sentait mal et ça durait depuis déjà une semaine, presque depuis la rentrée.

C'était lors des cours qu'elle s'était rendu compte à quel point Hariel lui était supérieur. Il n'avait aucun livre, prenait à peine des notes et pourtant il répondait parfaitement aux questions des professeurs. Quand arriva l'heure des premiers devoirs, elle l'avait vu remplir le compte exact de centimètres demandés d'une écriture serrée sans même un seul livre pour l'aider avant de partir avec Ronald qui n'arrêtait pas de l'inciter à remettre le travail à plus tard alors qu'elle-même n'en était pas à la moitié.

Et pourtant, comme elle l'avait dit à sa sœur, Hariel ne semblait jamais la prendre de haut. Au contraire, prenant leur amitié au sérieux, il l'avait initié à ses secrets et désirait même l'initier à sa magie.

C'était juste après le dernier cours du vendredi, le premier jour de cours. Au lieu de se rendre en étude, Hariel l'avait amené dans une pièce vide.

« Tu es prête ? » avait-il demandé.

« Prête à quoi ? »

Hariel lui avait fait un clin d'œil et un cercle magique d'un rouge lumineux avec un étrange symbole (et pourtant familier) au centre était apparu sous leur pieds. L'instant d'après elle se trouvait dans ce qu'elle prit tout d'abord pour la tour de Serdaigle mais c'était une pièce différente. Au centre de la pièce, à la place de l'escalier, il y avait un cercle noir bordé de rouge et qui contenait le symbole qu'elle avait vu plus tôt et qui ressemblait à une sorte de rose stylisé. Le marbre du sol était encore blanc mais le bord des murs était noir. Le plafond, lui, était de la même couleur mais il n'y avait aucune étoiles. Les grandes alcôves avec bibliothèques étaient aussi présentes mais il semblait y en avoir plus et elles semblaient plus hautes. Au dessus des colonnes qui entouraient leurs entrées ne se trouvaient plus des aigles mais des gargouilles.

Le mobilier était également différent. Il n'y avait qu'une seule grande table de travail avec deux chaises, un grand tapis moelleux recouvert de poufs et de coussins, un espace télé avec un grand canapé, des fauteuils, une table basse et un écran géant sur un meuble qui renfermait plusieurs console de jeux ainsi que ça et là, d'autres fauteuils et canapés disséminés çà et là.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » avait demandé Hermione.

« Dans le château » avait répondu Hariel. « Enfin, en quelque sorte, il s'agit de sorte de dimension alternative au château réel. Il est impossible de la trouver par hasard. »

« Une dimension parallèle ? »

« Oui, c'est comme un lieu qui existe au même endroit qu'un autre lieu mais qui est différents et seulement accessible par certains moyens. »

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Oui. Mais ça m'a bien prit la nuit. Il faut dire que la plupart des dimensions créées par les Démons ne sont pas faites pour durer. Elles sont surtout utilisées pour contenir un événement exceptionnel ou qui pourrait endommager la réalité. »

Ne préférant pas savoir quel genre d'événement pouvait endommager la réalité, Hermione s'était rapproché d'une fenêtre.

« Et tu as recrée…tous le château »

« Non, en une nuit, pour une dimension censée durer, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Il n'existe pratiquement rien en dehors de cette salle. »

Pour illustrer son exemple, il ouvrit la fenêtre et plongea sa main au dehors. Le décor qui représentait ce qu'on pouvait voir de la Tour Serdaigle se mit à onduler comme de l'eau et le bras d'Hariel disparut.

« Il y a quoi de l'autre côté ? »

« Le voile entre les mondes » avait répondu Hariel. « Une sorte d'autoroute entre toutes les dimensions. C'est par là qu'il faut passer pour atteindre mon monde, le Makai, enfin entre autre. »

« Donc tu pourrais rentrer chez toi en sortant tout simplement par la fenêtre ? »

« C'est plus complexe que ça » avait dit Hariel avec une moue. « Il est dangereux de voler dans le voile, les courants y sont très fort. Il faut pour cela utiliser un véhicule magique comme ma série 4… »

« Ta quoi ? »

« Mon Excalibur Phaeton série 4…ma voiture, tu te souviens ? »

« Ah oui, l'Excalibur »

« Je l'appelle série 4 maintenant parce que…enfin tu vois, j'ai une autre Excalibur. Enfin bref, Il est aussi possible d'utiliser la téléportation pour passer de monde en monde. Comme le corps se désintègre pendant le transport, ce n'est pas comme voler. Bien sûr, il fait être assez puissant pour rester sur son itinéraire, sinon… »

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait préféré ne pas finir.

« Tu crois que les sorciers peuvent y arriver avec leur téléportation ? » avait-elle finalement demandé. « Le transplen…transpla…truc »

« Le transplannage ? » avait demandé Hariel en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais si tu veux je peux t'apprendre notre manière, c'est plus simple. »

« Comment ça, m'apprendre ? »

Mais Hariel ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Viens voir ! » s'était-il exclamé. « Il faut que je te montre ta chambre ! »

« Ma chambre ? Hey ! Tu n'as pas rendu à ma question ! »

Voyant son ami partir en trombe, elle avait soupiré de frustration et l'avait suivit en espérant pouvoir avoir quelques réponses. Hariel était allés dans l'alcôve qui, dans la vrai Tour Serdaigle, menait au dortoir et avait ouvert la porte de droite.

« Et voilà ! » s'était il exclamé en la laissant passer.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ben, ta chambre »

« Ma ch… ? »

Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant où elle se trouvait. Au lieu de la cage d'escalier qui menait aux différents dortoirs, elle se trouvait sur le seuil d'une immense chambre qui ressemblait à ces suites très modernes et luxueuses que l'on trouvait dans certains hôtels. Toute en longueur, le sol était recouvert de parquet clair avec par endroit des tapis pelucheux d'une couleur écru.

Le lit, qui pouvait facilement accueillir quatre personnes comme elle, se trouvait sur la gauche, sur une sorte de piédestal en escalier blanc. Il était recouvert d'une grande couette épaisse et de dizaines de coussins décoratifs qui avaient l'air particulièrement moelleux. Juste en face, il y avait un long meuble bas ainsi qu'un écran à peine plus petit que celui de l'autre pièce.

Un paravent percé de formes irrégulières séparait l'espace chambre d'un espace salon creusé dans le sol avec des banquettes larges parsemés de coussins, des fauteuils et un second écran géant. Tout le fond de la chambre était une immense baie vitrée qui ouvrait sur une plage paradisiaque.

« Tu aimes la vue ? » avait demandé Hariel. « Parce que sinon je peux changer. Je peux faire au sommet d'un gratte-ciel, sous l'eau…oh ! Dans l'espace ! »

« Non, non ! C'est bon » avait dit Hermione pour tempérer son ami.

Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné car il l'avait entraîné vers la salle de bain qui était séparé du côté salon par une cloison en verre. Bien entendu, Hariel ne s'était pas contenté d'une douche même si celle-ci, à l'italienne, semblait immense, il avait aussi ajouté une grande baignoire de forme circulaire qui faisait jacuzzi. En fait, elle ressemblait à un énorme bol de granit noir poli avec une colonne pour faire couler l'eau qu'à une baignoire. Il y avait également deux portes en bois, une menant à un sauna et l'autre à un hammam.

« Hariel, c'est…c'est trop » avait balbutié Hermione. « Mais pourquoi tu dis que c'est « ma » chambre. J'en ai déjà une, non ? »

« Oui mais celle-là est mieux, non ? »

Devant le regard inquisiteur de son amie, Hariel avait soupiré.

« Disons que je voulais une sorte de cachette pour pouvoir être moi-même. Et si j'avais ma chambre je le suis dit que ce serait bien que tu aies la tienne. »

« Tu as ta propre chambre ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'était exclamé le jeune Démon. « J'y ai même mit toute ma garde robe. Oh ! Parlant de ça ! »

Il avait entraîné son amie vers une porte discrète entre ma télé de la chambre et la salle de bain et avait éclairé la pièce.

« Tu n'a quand même pas… » avait balbutié Hermione.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Dedans se trouvait le plus impressionnant dressing que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu. Il y a avait des portant entier remplis de robes, de chemisiers, de manteaux, et des tablettes recouvertes de pantalons, de tee-shirt, de petits hauts, etc. Des meubles dont les tiroirs étaient ouverts lui laissaient à voir des lunettes de soleil, des montres, des gants et des écharpes ainsi que quantités de chapeaux. Il y avait également une coiffeuse sur laquelle trônaient plusieurs coffres de maquillages et de bijoux.

« Hariel… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas…j'en ai aussi envoyé une a Eleanor. Je suis sûr qu'elle va me détester. »

Hermione avait soupiré au rictus amusé de son ami. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Hariel voulut l'aider à s'assoir sur l'une des baquettes du dressing mais elle avait préféré sortir.

« J'y suis allé un peu fort, n'est-ce pas ? » avait dit Hariel en se mordant la lèvre une fois tout les deux avaient été assis sur un canapé de la réplique de la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Hermione n'avait pas répondu mais avait hoché la tête. Son ami s'était alors levé et approché d'un groupe de meuble. L'un d'eux était un réfrigérateur dont il avait sorti une bouteille d'eau et un autre contenait des verres. Hermione avait remercié son ami et bu l'eau qu'il lui avait tendu.

« Désolé » avait dit Hariel en se tordant les doigts. « Je suis tout excité et je le suis un peu emporté. Disons qu'en ce moment j'ai l'impression que tout marche comme je le veux alors je me suis laissé aller. Un peu trop. »

Hati, qui avait senti la détresse de l'amie de son maître, était monté sur le canapé et avait glissé sa tête sous sa main pour demander des caresses. Hermione avait sourit et avait commencé à lui gratter le crâne.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as rencontré ces deux là » avait-elle dit en parlant du chiot blanc sur ses genoux ainsi que de maîtres qui se tenait sagement assis aux pieds d'Hariel.

« En fait, ils ont voulu venir avec moi » avait répondu Hariel.

« Ah ? »

« _Oui, nous avons décidé de dédier notre vie à notre Maître_ » avait dit Sköll.

Hermione s'était figé en entendant la voix du chiot et s'était tourné craintivement dans sa direction.

« Est-ce que…est ce qu'il… ? »

« Oui » avait répondu Hariel sur un ton gêné.

Soudain, Hermione se rappela quelque chose que lui avait dit son ami Démon. Les dieux existaient.

« Ne me dit pas que…ne me dit pas qu'ils sont… »

« Si » avait simplement répondu Hariel. « Les garçons ? »

Hati avait rejoint son frère sur le sol et bientôt deux immenses loups se tenaient près des jeunes sorciers, leur dos effleurant le plafond. Hermione avait auparavant constaté qu'il était plus haut que dans la réalité, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux loups étaient couchés sur le sol alors qu'Hariel racontait ce qui c'était passé pendant le mois d'août à son amie.

« Tu as eu un été chargé non ? » lui avait-elle dit à la fin.

« Assez oui » avait répondit Hariel avec un petit rire gêné.

C'est alors qu'Hermione s'était rappelé de quelque chose.

« Dis, tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'apprendre la téléportation ? »

Hariel avait cligné des yeux puis sourit.

« Oui » avait-il répondu. « En fait, je voudrais passer un pacte avec toi. »

« Un pacte avec le diable ? » avait demandé Hermione sur un ton sarcastique.

« C'est ça » avait dit Hariel pour qui ce n'était pas une blague. « Tu te rappelle quand je dis qu'on exauçait les souhaits des humains ? Et bien pour cela on leur fait signer des pactes. Il existe une catégorie de pactes très spéciaux que les démons peuvent passer avec les Magiciens. C'est comme une sorte de rite de passage en fait. Mais de son côté le Magicien en tire un bénéfice. Il sera protégé par le Démon contre les autres races et il aura un statut assez élevé dans la société des Magiciens…enfin, des Magiciens qui ne sont pas sorciers. Et puis il y a le pouvoir. »

« Le pouvoir ? »

« Sais-tu d'où viennent les pratiques magiques actuels ? »

« Euh…non » avait répondu la jeune fille.

« D'abord, sache qu'il existe plusieurs formes de magies. La Magie Occidentale et la Magie Orientale. La Magie Occidentale est celle que pratiquent les sorciers et Magiciens européens et la Magie Oriental est pratiqué surtout en Asie mais aussi en Afrique et par quelques tribus de natif américains. C'est deux types de magie sont apparus aux environs de 500 après Jésus Christ. »

« Il n'y avait pas de Magiciens avant ? »

« Si, mais leur pouvoir venaient directement des dieux, esprits ou créature puissantes qu'ils vénéraient. »

« Comment les Démons ? »

« Exact. La magie Occidentale, les systèmes magiques modernes a été créé par un homme en étudiants et en analysant les pouvoirs et les sorts des Démons. Cette homme s'appelait Merlin »

« Tu veux dire _le_ Merlin ? Celui d'Arthur et des chevaliers de la Table Rondes ? Ton…ancêtre ? »

« C'est exact, Merlin Ambrosius de la Maison Emrys, parfois appelés simplement Merlin L'Enchanteur, Myrddin Emrys ou encore Myrddin Wyllt. Même les sorciers, qui ont pourtant coupé tous les liens avec les autres Magiciens, se souviennent que le créateur de leur magie est Merlin. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu propose de faire comme à fait Merlin et d'apprendre la magie à partir de celle des Démons. »

« C'est ça. C'est comme ça que le pacte fonctionne. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas t'apprendre des magies spécifiques à des lignés mais je peux t'apprendre à lancer des sorts comme la téléportation, la guérison ou la manipulation élémentaire. Je pense même qu'au final il te sera possible d'utiliser les sorts qu'on apprend ici sans baguette. »

« Sans baguette ? Je croyais avoir lu que c'était impossible »

« Ce n'est pas impossible, c'est juste complexe. Cela nécessite une grande intelligence, de la logique et des calculs. »

« Des calculs ? »

« Oui. Je ne suis pas vraiment spécialiste mais je sais que la magie humaine telle que la pratique les Magiciens ressemblent à des mathématiques. Je ne m'y suis pas encore intéressé mais c'est fascinant non ? »

« Et donc les sorciers ont cessé d'utiliser cette magie sans baguette ? »

« Bien entendu. Ils sont tellement paresseux. Ils se sont rendus compte que l'utilisation d'une baguette, de gestes et de sorts les exemptaient de tous les calculs et depuis ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer, même au quotidien. Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Tu es partante ou tu n'es pas contre ? »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione s'était sentie piégée. Elle avait besoin de penser à tout ça à tête reposée, elle avait besoin de sortir, elle avait besoin…de temps, de réfléchir. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus d'une semaine auparavant et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

0o0o0

Ennuyé Hariel mâchonnait le bout de sa plume. Il tentait par tous les moyens de se concentrer sur le professeur Quirrell qui continuait son long monologue sur les crabes de feu et pas sur son amie Hermione qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Cela faisait exactement deux semaines que les cours avaient commencés et celle-ci avait été des plus distantes.

Bien sûr, Hariel se doutait de ses raisons. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tout les deux vraiment en compétition en cours et tout comme avec Eleanor, cela posait problème. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Ni Hermione ni sa sœur avant elle n'étaient jaloux de ses capacités. Non, c'était plutôt de la frustration. Hariel était pour elles comme une étoile qu'elles essayaient d'attendre sans jamais y arriver. Pour Hermione, ce devait comme essayer d'atteindre l'horizon : peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, Hariel était toujours hors de portée.

Bien entendu, il n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se mettre en sous régime…encore. Il s'en était tiré de justesse quand Eleanor avait comprit et il doutait que sa sœur soit dans de meilleur dispositions s'il lui faisait…comment avait dit Eleanor…ah oui, la charité.

La douleur le transperça comme un poignard. Retenant un cri, il se courba brusquement en tenant son ventre. Dans le même temps, son coude heurta sa bouteille d'encre qui s'était déversé sur la table. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui mais il ne voyait rien, son ventre lui faisait tellement mal. C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment qui vous prend aux tripes mais dix fois plus fort, non, cent fois plus fort.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Hermione en voulant l'aider.

« Ce…ce n'est rien » balbutia Hariel en la repoussant doucement.

En tremblant, il repoussa sa chaise et parvint à se lever.

« Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie, professeur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

« B…bbbbien s…ss…sur…M…monsieur Pott…Potter » bégaya Quirrell. « Qui p…pourrait acc…ccompagner M…M… »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine je vous remercie » souffla Hariel.

« Je vais le faire ! » s'exclama Ron en se levant.

« Je t'assure, Ron, je peux le débrouiller »

« Mais non, mais non, tu as besoin de moi. »

Hariel se mordit la lèvre. Comment faire pour se débarrasser de lui ? Il regarda autour de lui et se yeux se posèrent sur ses affaires.

« Je préférerais que tu prenne sons de mes affaires pour moi » dit-il. « C'est important »

Hariel mit bien l'accent sur le dernier mot pour faire croie à Ron qu'il comptait vraiment sur lui. Il espérait que ça suffirait à le dissuader de le suivre. Ça marcha.

En chancelant Hariel réussit à atteindre la porte et sortit de la salle de classe, Sköll et Hati sur ses talons. Arrivé dans le couloir, il fit quelque pas et s'appuya contre le mur. La douleur diminuait lentement mais elle restait bien présente. Il se passait quelque chose, non, il _allait_ se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais. Quelque chose qui concernait sa tante, Issei et les autres. Hariel ne savait pas comment il le savait mais il le savait.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parte mais comment faire ? S'il n'allait pas à l'infirmerie, on allait le chercher. Inconsciemment, il porte son pouce à ses lèvres et le mordit jusqu'au sang. Il couina en sursautant et une goutte de son sang tomba sur le sol qui se mit à onduler. Sans qu'il ne dise un mot, Excalibur émergea du sol, portée par la main de la Dame du Lac. Les chaînes qui la retenaient se brisèrent d'elle-même et la main lâcha l'épée avant de retourner dans le sol qui cessa d'onduler. Excalibur resta quelques instants à flotter au dessus du sol avant de se mettre à briller en changeant de forme.

Surpris, Hariel se retrouva face à un double de lui-même portant exactement les mêmes vêtements et la même coiffure.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça » balbutia-t-il en clignant des yeux.

« Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? » dit l'épée avec une voix identique à celle d'Hariel mais avec un timbre plus métallique.

Son visage aussi était étrange. Transformé en lui, Excalibur n'avait pas ma moindre expression.

« Je vais vous remplacer durant le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire, mon jeune Porteur. »

« Euh…très bien… » hésita Hariel. « Mais dit moi, c'est normal que tu sorte toute seule de ton sceau, comme ça ? »

« Encore une fois, pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? »

Hariel n'avait rien eut à répondre avant et n'avait rien à répondre cette fois-ci non plus.

« Maintenant, mon jeune Porteur, il vous faut vous hâter. Votre Clan à besoin de vous. »

« C'est toi ? C'est toi qui me…m'envoie ce… »

« Il n'est pas dans mes pouvoirs de discerner l'avenir » répondit Excalibur. « Je sais seulement que quelque chose en vous vous presse de partir. »

« Très bien » soupira Hariel. « Je vais y aller. Quand à toi, s'il te plaît, met un peu plus d'émotion sur ton visage. Ce n'est pas moi du tout ça. »

« Vous voulez dire comme cela ? » demanda Excalibur et esquissant un sourire qui fit se plisser ses yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez déroutant dans cette expression mais Hariel se dit que ça suffirait pour le moment. Il hocha la tête et fit apparaître un cercle de téléportation sous ses pieds.

« Sköll, Hati » dit Excalibur alors qu'Hariel se concentrait.

Les deux chiots tournèrent leur museau vers l'épée.

« Veillez sur notre maître »

« _Inutile de nous le dire Épée_ » grogna Sköll.

Hati ne dit rien mais se colla contre les chevilles d'Hariel bientôt rejoint par son frère. Le cercle s'illumina et les trois disparurent.

0o0o0

« Comment ça se passe Azazel ? » demanda Sirzechs face à l'écran géant qui diffusait la bataille.

« _Ce ne sont que de simples soldats mais il y en a beaucoup. Notre coalition s'en sort mais je ne sais pas si ça va durer_ » répondit le Gouverneur des Anges Déchu via son communicateur.

« Je vais vous rejoindre. »

« _Surtout pas, garde tes forces. Ils font ça exprès pour nous épuiser avant de nous lancer leurs troupes plus fortes. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va se débrouiller_ »

Sirzechs coupa son communicateur et soupira de frustration.

« Calme ton impatience, mon ami » dit Ajuka en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre Satan.

« Je sais, mais Rias… »

Soudain, tous deux sentirent une magie de transport dans leur dos. Il s se retournèrent et virent Hariel.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda son oncle.

« J'ai eu…un pressentiment » dit Hariel en s'avançant vers l'écran. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il pouvait voir des centaines de troupier démoniaques se battre contre une armée formée de troupes des Trois Factions mélangés. Irina était présente ainsi que Rossweiss et toutes deux utilisaient leur magie pour vaincre leurs adversaires dans les airs. Au sol, Odin maniant une lance dorée dont le rayonnement pulvérisait les assaillants autour de lui.

« C'est le Jeu de Classement entre Rias et Diodora Astaroth. »

« Le Jeu de Classement ? »

Soudain Hariel se souvint. Il était d'usage pour les jeunes Démons nobles de s'affronter dans une série de Jeux en septembre. Donc Diodora avait été le premier adversaire choisis pour sa tante.

« Laisse-moi deviner » dit Hariel. « Diodora s'est allié avec la Chaos Brigade ? »

« Toujours aussi perspicace, jeune Hariel » dit Ajuka.

« C'était la seul raison pour laquelle les Trois Factions et Asgard se seraient alliées pour intervenir dans un Jeu de Classement. »

« Malheureusement nous ne pouvons intervenir directement. Les combats restent en marge mais seul Rias et sa Suite peuvent vraiment lutter contre Diodora… »

Hariel regarda son oncle et fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, Oji-sama »

Sirzechs le regarda en silence pendant quelques instants et soupira.

« Diodora a enlevé Asia » dit-il finalement.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama Hariel.

« Apparemment, il est le Démon qu'elle a guérie et qui est la cause de son excommunication » dit le Maoh. « Il a manifesté un certain intérêt pour elle ces dernières semaines et il l'a enlevé juste au début du Jeu. »

Hariel serra les dents. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Diodora, il s'était méfié de lui. Pourtant c'était un jeune Démon souriant, aimable et, pourrait-on dire, bienveillant. Mais à cause de son enfance chez les Dursley, Hariel avait appris à voir sous les faux sourires et la pseudo gentillesse. Il avait bien sentit son véritable caractère, celui qu'il ne montrait jamais à personne.

Regardant à nouveau l'écran. Il fut surpris de la façon dont les choses se déroulaient. La bataille semblait très organisé pour une réaction à une trahison. C'est alors qu'il blêmit. Il venait de comprendre.

« Ils vous ont servi d'appât, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

C'était plus une accusation qu'une question.

« Exact » dit Sirzechs.

« Ils le savaient au moins ? »

« Azazel pensait que ça marcherait mieux s'ils ne me savaient pas. »

Hariel jura.

« Je vais les rejoindre » dit-il.

« Impossible » dit Sirzechs. « Tant que le Jeu dure, seul les membres de la Suite de Rias peuvent y aller. »

« Mais c'est absurde ! » cracha-t-il. « Elle n'a même pas de je complet et une de ses pièces est manquantes ! »

«Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! » dit Sirzechs sur un ton fataliste.

« À vrai dire, je crois que si… » dit Ajuka qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la discussion.

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses manches et e sortit une pièce d'échec noire, un Fou.

« Est-ce que ce serait…une Pièce d'Echange ? » demanda Hariel.

« Je n'ai pas gardé ce nom, je lui préfère celui de Pièce Relais » dit Ajuka.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Sirzechs.

« D'une idée que le jeune Hariel et moi avons eu cet été. Nous pensions créer une pièce qui pouvait donner temporairement à une personne la valeur d'une Pièce pour remplacer une pièce déjà sur le terrain et ce en plein jeu. »

« D'où son nom de Relai » dit Sirzechs. « Si je comprends bien, tu compte lui faire remplacer Asia Argento. »

« Exact »

« Et à elle, que va-t-il arriver ? »

« S'il s'agit toujours de l'idée originelle. Elle ne sera plus considérée comme le Fou de Rias pour cette partie et sera en quelque sorte expulsé du terrain. »

« Donc on fait une pierre deux coups » dit pensivement Sirzechs. « C'est une brillante idée, Hariel. »

« Malheureusement, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle soit totalement de moi » dit-il d'un ton acide. « Cela tombe juste trop bien pour être une coïncidence. »

« Tu pense qu'on te l'aurait…soufflé ? »

« En quelque sorte. Mais je connais le responsable et je pense m'en occuper une fois que tout ceci sera terminé. »

Il s'avança vers Ajuka et tendit la main. Le Satan hésita.

« Ces pièces n'ont jamais été testés » dit-il.

« Et bien c'est le moment » dit Hariel sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Ajuka soupira et donna la pièce à Hariel. Celui-ci referma la main et attendit.

« Euh…comment on fait ? »

« Normalement, le remplaçant devrait être choisis avant le début du jeu et synchronisé avec la pièce qu'il pourrait remplacer. Je vais m'aider de ma magie pour sauter cette étape. »

Il agita sa main et un cercle de résurrection vert apparut sous les pieds d'Hariel. Celui-ci sentit le Fou chauffer dans sa main et disparaître. Il sentit un courent le traverser alors que la Pièce augmentait son pouvoir magiques. Cela lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Déjà que son entraînement lui avait permit de devenir assez puissant pour faire seule le trajet de la terre au Makai en se téléportant, maintenant il se sentait quasiment invincible. Il se força à garder son calme. Nombreux étaient les Démons qui étaient morts par excès de confiance.

Sous lui, le cercle de résurrection se transforma en cercle de téléportation et…rien.

« Cela a échoué ? » demanda Sirzechs.

« Pas…exactement » dit Hariel. « Je suis bien devenu un Fou, mais… »

« On dirait que quelque chose de puissant retient la jeune Asia Argento » dit pensivement Ajuka.

« Est-ce que ça peut poser problème ? » demanda Hariel.

« Non… » dit prudemment le Maoh inventeur. « Enfin je ne pense pas. Si tu as réussit à devenir un Fou c'est qu'elle ne l'est plus donc je pense que ça devrait aller. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais me débrouiller pour y aller. »

« Soit prudent » dit Sirzechs.

« Comme toujours » dit Hariel en disparaissant.

0o0o0

Ailes déployés, Hariel volait proche du sol, bien en dessous des combats avec ses deux chiots dans ses bras. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques centaines de mètres pour arriver au pied de la structure qui servait d'arène au Jeu. Celle-ci ressemblait à un tortueux chemin de pierre qui s'élevait dans les aires en reliant entre elles des îles flottantes.

Enfin, il arriva près d'Odin qui semblait garder l'entrée du terrain. Manifestement, si les personnes de leur camp ne pouvait rentrer, il était manifeste que leurs adversaires le pouvaient.

« Tien, salut gamin » dit Odin en s'appuyant sur sa lance comme il le faisait habituellement avec sa canne.

« Est-ce que ce serait… » commença Hariel en détaillant la lance à trois pointes dorées.

« Quoi ? Ce vieux truc ? » dit nonchalamment Odin. « Ce n'est que Gungnir, c'est un peu comme une vielle amie. »

Hariel rit nerveusement. Il avait vu quelques instants auparavant le dit « vieux truc » détruire plus d'une centaine de Démons d'un seul coup quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il n'arrive.

« Si tu es là c'est que les gosses ont trouvé un moyen de te faire rentrer. »

« Oui. Malheureusement, eux ne viennent pas » dit Hariel en posant Sköll et Hati sur le sol.

« _Maître ! Que dites-vous ? Bien sûr que nous venons !_ » s'exclama Sköll.

« _Nous avons juré que nous ne vous laisserons jamais !_ » poursuivit Hati.

« Mais vous ne pourrez pas rentrer. Seuls les membres de la Suite de Rias-onee-sama peuvent rentrer. J'en fais temporairement partie et vous nous. »

Comme les deux chiens se mettaient à gémir, le museau vers le sol, Hariel s'accroupit et leur caressa la tête.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Je vous promets de faire attention à moi. En attendant vous allez aider Odin et les autres à se débarrasser de ces Démons ennemis. »

« _Puisqu'il le faut »_ grogna Sköll qui n'aimait pas beaucoup le Roi des Dieux d'Asgard à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à leur père.

« Je vous aimes » dit Hariel en embrassant leurs fronts.

Puis il se leva et s'envola vers les escaliers menant au terrain de jeu. Les deux loups se mirent de part et d'autre du Dieu à la barbe blanche et, dans un éclat de lumière reprirent leur véritable forme. Les symboles sur leurs corps brillaient d'un éclat puissant au rythme de leurs grognements et semblaient faire naître des flammes sur leur dos.

« _Prêt, vieillard ?_ » se moqua Hati.

« Quand tu veux, sale cabot » dit le Dieu avec un rictus.

Les deux loups bandèrent leurs muscles et firent un bon prodigieux, mâchoires ouvertes qu'ils refermèrent sur les corps de leurs adversaires. Pas un ne passerait.

0o0o0

Hariel jurait en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il ne pouvait pas voler. Cela devait faire partie des contraintes imposés par le terrain. Décidément, quand il verrait Diodora, il lui flanquerait une raclée pour lui apprendre la vie.

Il arriva finalement à la première île et au premier bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, il jura. Il y avait deux chemins possibles. Lequel avaient-ils pris ? Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur son nouveau lien avec sa tante pour la retrouver. A droite. Elle était à droite. Il reprit sa course et prit l'escalier de droite en priant de toute ses forces que ses amis n'aient pas êtes séparés.

Mais ses prières furent veine. Alors qu'il montait l'escalier, il sentit l'énergie du Dragon Rouge émerger sur sa gauche, sur l'île où menait l'autre chemin.

Tout en continuant sa progression il réussit à visualiser ce qui se passait là-bas. Apparemment, sa tante Rias avait donné sa permission pour qu'Issei utilise le _Dress Break._ Mais Diodora avait anticipé la tactique et avait ensorcelé les filles de sa Suite pour qu'elles ne ressentent pas la gêne (comme pour Rizer, il n'y avait que des filles mais Hariel doutait que ce soit pour la même raison). L'arme absolue d'Issei était devenue sa perte car avec toutes ces filles nues qui l'attaquaient, il ne pouvait plus se concentrer.

Hariel aurait voulu intervenir mais ce fut inutile car Issei finit par montrer toute l'étendue de son talent (et de sa perversité) en utilisant sa nouvelle technique : _Pailingual_. Grâce à elle, il pouvait entendre dans sa tête les seins des filles lui révéler les pensées de leurs maîtresses. Une technique redoutable s'il était mais qui ressemblait bien au jeune Démon. Grâce à elle, ils réussirent à vaincre les huit pions promus Reine d'un seul coup, ne laissant plus que deux Tours auquel Xenovia choisit de faire face en brandissant Durandal d'une main et Ascalon de l'autre.

A ce moment là, Hariel comprit le lien qui s'était développé entre les deux anciennes religieuses. Plus que les autres, Xenovia appréciait Asia pour sa gentillesse. Alors qu'elle lui avait dit des choses horribles lors de leur première rencontre, Asia, elle, avait accepté immédiatement de devenir son amie. Il était visible qu'à l'exception d'Irina, Xenovia n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami et avait même du mal à s'en faire. Mais alors qu'elle partageait une mission et des années de combat côté à côté avec l'ancienne Religieuse devenue Ange, elle n'avait que brièvement rencontre Asia et s'était mal conduit avec elle. Mais Asia, elle, était passé au-delà de la première impression, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois et avait accepté sa nouvelle amie entièrement et simplement et cela avait touché Xenovia.

Celle-ci fit passer toute sa rage d'avoir vu son amie se faire enlever dans les deux Épées Sacrées qui se mirent à briller d'un éclat doré insoutenable qui forma une lame de lumière au dessus de sa tête, une lame si grande qu'elle perça le plafond et le trancha de part en part quand Xenovia abattit cette lame de lumière sur les deux Tours ennemies qui furent désintégrées.

Rassuré sur leur sort, Hariel se concentra à nouveau sur sa tante qui semblait en mauvaise posture. Heureusement, il était maintenant assez près pour entrer en communication avec elle.

« Rias-onee-sama ! » cria-t-il a travers le lien mental alors que petit cercle magique apparaissait à côté de son oreille.

« _Hariel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi je te ressens comme l'une de mes Pièces._ »

« Plus tard les explications, j'arrive pour t'aider »

« _Fais attention. Il n'y a que trois pièces mais les deux fous transfèrent toutes les capacités de régénération magiques sur la Reine, elle est virtuellement, imbattable. Akeno et moi on se protège contre sa magie mais ça devient de plus en plus dur._ »

« J'arrive ! »

Alors qu'il grimpait, Hariel se mit à invoquer le Pouvoir de Destruction dans sa main.

« _Embodiment of the Devil_ » souffla-t-il.

La pulsation de l'énergie noire se mit à ralentir alors que l'énergie devenait de plus en plus fluide. Il commença alors à en recouvrir son bras et à lui donner une forme qui durcissait peu à peu. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il était arrivé à l'île flottante. Il sauta en l'air par-dessus sa tante, Akeno et Yuuto et brandit son bras gauche recouvert de fluide noir.

« _Left Arm of Satan !_ » cria-t-il.

Le fluide finit alors de prendre la forme d'un poing géant et se durcit. Ouvrant sa main, il réussit à attraper la Reine qui ne pouvait plus attaquer. Les deux Fous, eux, n'étaient pas immobilisés et ils commencèrent à attaquer le poing noir mais leurs attaques magiques étaient absorbées. Voyant qu'Akeno et Rias voulaient passer à l'action, elles se mirent à les attaquer, forçant les deux jeunes filles à se protéger à nouveau.

Hariel, lui, se concentrait pour maintenir la prise sur la Reine mais cette technique qu'il avait créée était encore expérimentale. Il n'avait jusque là pu recouvrir qu'un seul de ses bras et l'énergie avait tendance à fluctuer, passant d'un état à l'autre rapidement. Alors que le poing se faisait de plus en plus fluide et de moins en mains solide, la Reine se remettait à bouger. Soudain, une partie du poing se sublima puis se désintégra d'un coup lui permettant de libérer l'un de ses bras pour se remettre à tirer sur Akeno et Rias. L'une des Fou en voyant ça, arrêta de tirer pour lui redonner de l'énergie.

« Je ne vais pas…tenir longtemps » gémit Hariel.

Il savait que s'il voulait réformer le poing il lui faudrait encore de l'énergétique mais en puiser plus lui ferait perdre sa concentration et libérerait la Reine.

Soudain, via les communicateurs, il entendit la voix d'Issei.

« Akeno-san ! Si tu gagne contre eux, on sortira ensemble ce dimanche ! »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Hariel. « Mais c'est pas le moment ! »

Pourtant ça l'était. Motivée par cette perspective, Akeno avait augmenté son pouvoir ce qui se manifestait par une aura d'un jaune électrique qui s'élevait d'elle sur plusieurs mètres de haut. Dans le même temps, le bouclier qui la protégeait avait grandi.

« Ça c'est la preuve de l'amour d'Issei ! » se moqua Akeno.

Mais Rias n'était pas reste, son énergie augmenta également de même que son bouclier grossit.

« Oh je t'en prie ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est juste un rendez-vous, pas une demande en mariage ! Arrête de te faire des films ! »

« De la part d'une fille qui n'a même pas encore couchée avec lui, ça ne m'atteint pas. »

Au fur et à mesure de leur dispute, leur énergie augmentait de façon exponentielle. Apparemment, il y avait encore de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux là à propos d'Issei. Hariel savait que celui-ci était allé en rendez-vous avec Akeno avant la fin des vacances mais il ne pensait pas que ça avait à nouveau déclenché les hostilités entre les deux amis.

Sentant le danger, Hariel préféra se replier. Il dissipa l'énergie et sauta se mettre à l'abri avec Yuuto derrière les deux furies. La Reine de Diodora, croyant avoir réussi à le vaincre se remis à attaquer avec rage, mais face à la dispute qui continuait, elle perdit patience.

« Ça suffit ! Je ne peux plus ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous osez m'ignorer pour vous disputer sur un Démon de basse… »

« Silence ! » crièrent alors simultanément Rias et Akeno en invoquant leurs attaques les plus fortes contre leurs adversaires.

Leur colère était si forte que cette double attaque suffit à mettre hors d'état de nuit les trois Pièces d'un seul coup…tout en détruisant le petit temple dans lequel ils se battaient.

0o0o0

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir rapporté mes affaire Ron » dit un Hariel bien trop souriant au goût d'Hermione.

« Content d'avoir pu t'aider, Harry » dit le garçon roux.

Hermione roula des yeux. Comme beaucoup ici, Ron n'arrivait pas à comprendre que son nom était « Hariel » et non « Harry ». C'était bien simple, il y avait deux sortes d'élèves ici. Ceux qui considéraient Hariel comme une vrai personne et qui l'appelaient par son vrai nom, ou se corrigeaient s'ils se trompaient, et les autres, les groupies, qui ne juraient que par « Harry Potter ».

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda la jeune sorcière.

« Oui, merci. »

« Tu es s… »

« Tu avais quoi ? » demanda Ron en interrompant Hermione.

« Juste une indigestion, mais ça va aller. Je peux même sortir, n'est-ce pas Mme Pomfresh ? »

L'infirmière, une femme dans la cinquantaine vêtue d'une robe rouge recouverte d'un tablier blanc et avec une cornette de la même couleur grogna mais accepta.

« Super, on va pouvoir rentrer à la salle commune. »

« Hermione et moi devons d'abord aller à la bibliothèque. »

« Mais il y a plein de livres dans la Tour » geignit Ron.

« Mais pas ceux qu'on veut » dit Hariel. « Écoute, si tu veux, on va juste prendre les livres et puis on te rejoint la haut. Je pourrais jouer aux échecs avec toi. »

« Vrai ? » demanda Ron, soudain tout excité. « J'y vais alors ! »

Les deux jeunes sorciers regardèrent le rouquin disparaître au coin d'un couloir puis partirent du côté opposé.

« Tu ne voulais pas vraiment aller à la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non » répondit Hariel qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte d'une salle de classe vide et y entra suivit par Hermione. La jeune fille ferma la porte mais sans qu'elle le remarque, le pêne s'engagea mal et le porte glissa légèrement sur ses gonds.

« Tu pourrais nous amener dans la dimension de poche, s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda Hariel.

« Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? »

« Non »

« Je savais que tu mentais ! Ce malaise n'était pas normal. »

« Non. Mais je ne peux pas en parler ici. »

« Ça a aussi avoir avec ton expression débile ? »

« Quelle expression débile ? »

« Ce sourire niais »

Hariel la regarda quelques instants avant de relâcher l'intégralité de ces muscles. Il n'avait à présent plus aucune expression.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas…vraiment » dit Hermione d'un ton incertain.

Espérant que les explications seraient à la hauteur du mystère elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une feuille de papier qu'elle déplia. Dessus se trouvait un cercle magique de transport paré du sceau Gremory. Hariel lui en avait donné quelques uns pour lui permettre de se rendre seule dans sa dimension magique. Il lui suffisait de souffler dessus pour l'activer puis de le lâcher.

Le papier qui brillait d'un éclat rouge tomba au sol et se désintégra. A sa place apparut un cercle lumineux qui fit disparaître les deux jeunes. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'ils étaient épiés.

Le cercle les fit apparaître dans le grand salon commun et se dissipa.

« Tu m'explique maintenant ? » grogna Hermione.

« Bien sûr » dit Hariel qui avait retrouvé son grand sourire.

« Arrête avec ça, tu veux ? »

« Veuillez m'excusez » dit Hariel en passant étrangement au vouvoiement. « Je ne suis pas habitués aux expression faciales. C'est un exercice assez…ardue. »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu raconte Hariel ! » s'exclama Hermione que la frustration rendait irritable.

« Je suis désolés Hermione Granger mais mon jeune Porteur n'est pas présent. »

« Ton jeune…qui ? »

« Hariel James Andrammax Potter-Gremory, descendant du clan magique de Pendragon. »

« Attends, mais ça veut dire que tu es… »

Le Hariel devant elle pencha la tête sur le côté puis se mit à briller. Hermione plissa les yeux et aperçu la forme d'une épée. Quand la lumière s'atténua, Hariel était à nouveau devant lui.

« Mon jeune Porteur à reçu un…appel et il est allé dans le Makai. J'ai prit son apparence pour le remplacer »

Le faux Hariel, Excalibur sous la forme d'Hariel, HariEx, se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'y assit en invitant Hermione à l'imiter.

« En tant que son ami, il m'est apparu que vous deviez avoir connaissance de son départ. »

Hermione mit ses mains sur ses yeux et soupira en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Tout arrivait tellement vite que ça lui donnait le tournis. Déjà qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il ne cessait de s'éloigner d'elle, voilà qu'il partait de l'école pour Dieu sait quel bataille.

« Vous semblez…fatiguée » dit HariEx.

« Non » gémit Hermione.

Elle soupira et enleva les mains de ses yeux.

« Non » répéta-t-elle. « C'est juste que par rapport à lui, je me sens tellement…tellement… »

« Quoi donc, Hermione Granger ? »

« Laisse tomber » soupira-t-elle. « Je n'en reviens pas que j'en soit réduite à confier mes problèmes à une épée. »

« Se confier à un être non sensible est pourtant une habitude humaine si je ne me trompe. Vous appelez ça un « journal intime » ? »

« Les journaux intimes ne vous répondes pas » grogna Hermione.

« Dans ce cas je ne dirais rien. »

Hermione regarda l'épée à forme humaine en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce qu'Hariel peut savoir ce que je vais te dire ? »

« Si ça ne remet pas en questions la sécurité de mon Porteur, je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de lui rapporter quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione soupira et appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil en détaillant le plafond.

« Je me sens…frustrée » dit-elle finalement.

« En savez-vous la raison ? »

Hermione se mordit pensivement l'intérieur de la joue.

« Oui » soupira-t-elle. « Hariel est tellement…tellement géniale. Il comprend tout plus rapidement, il retient tout plus rapidement. En fait, il fait tout plus rapidement. »

« Et ? »

« Et je me sens à la traîne »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit HariEx. « C'est une compétition ? Est-ce que ses capacités vous pénalisent ? »

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors en quoi mon jeune Porteur a-t-il faillit à vos yeux ? »

« Il n'a pas « faillit », comme tu dis, c'est moi. A côté de lui j'ai l'impression d'être tellement… nulle …incompétente. »

« Vous voulez dire par rapport à une personne possédant une mémoire parfaite, une capacité de lecture rapide, un Q.I. n'ayant jamais été calculé mais qui avoisinerait les 200 et qui a passé de front trois licences et maîtrises simultanées dans l'une des universités de sciences et technologies les plus réputés de ce monde ? »

« Je sais ! C'est stupide de penser ça » geignit Hermione. « Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. »

Elle soupira.

« Depuis que je suis toute petite, la seule chose où je n'ai jamais brillée, c'est dans les études. Je ne suis pas très sportive et j'ai du mal à parler avec les autres alors avoir des amis…je ne pensais pas devenir supérieur en venant ici mais au moins je pouvais rivaliser. Avec Hariel c'est impossible. »

« Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas en compétition »

« Nous ne sommes _pas_ en compétitions. Je suis en compétition avec moi-même parce que je veux montrer aux autres ce que je vaux. »

« Et vous avez l'impression que mon jeu Porteur est trop brillant pour que vous fassiez la différence. »

« Je sais, c'est affreux mais je n'arrive pas à penser autrement. »

Le silence régna pendant quelques instants avant que l'épée ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas la seule qui va être éblouit par mon jeune Porteur. Bientôt vos professeurs verront son potentiel et s'ils essaient de le développer, ils se rendront compte qu'ils seront vite dépassés et au final ils le laisseront faire ce qu'il veut pour s'occuper du reste d'entre vous, un groupe dont vous pourrez être la première. »

« Et il se retrouvera…seul » dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

« C'est souvent le cas pour les personnes très intelligentes » répondit HariEx.

« Mais ma sœur ? Ses amis de Boston ? » s'exclama la jeune sorcière. « Ils étaient bien là, avec lui, non ? »

« Bien sûr, mais c'était parce qu'aucun d'eux, pas même votre sœur, ne voulais se placer sur un pied d'égalité au niveau de l'intelligence. Ils savaient qu'il les dépassait, alors ils ont basé leur amitié sur d'autres choses. »

« Quels choses ? » demanda Hermione en se redressant sur son siège.

« Leurs autres points forts. »

Hermione soupira et retomba dans son fauteuil. Les autres points forts ? Mais elle n'en avait aucun...

0o0o0

« Je parie que c'est ton qui a eu l'idée pour le rendez-vous » dit Hariel à voix basse à Koneko une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau tous ensemble.

La jeune fille chat hocha la tête tout en regardant son Roi et sa Reine continuer à se disputer. Hariel avait décrété que les explications sur sa présence ici attendraient et ils continuèrent à monter les escaliers. Fort heureusement, Rias et Akeno étaient au moins d'accord sur un point. Asia était comme une petite sœur pour elles et elles mettraient tous leurs différents de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elles l'aient libérés.

En haut de l'escalier, ils arrivèrent devant les gigantesques portes d'un non moins gigantesque colisée de pierre brute.

« Que reste-t-il ? » demanda Hariel alors qu'ils rentraient dans un vaste hall recouvert d'un long tapis rouge.

« Deux Cavaliers » dit Rias.

« Ce n'est pas très logique » constata le jeune Démon en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi avoir envoyé sa Reine en avant et gardé ses deux Cavaliers »

« Je ne sais pas, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille » dit Rias alors que son groupe continuait d'avancer.

« Salut ! Salut ! Salut ! » s'exclama alors une voix familière.

Les Démons regardèrent devant eux et virent, debout au milieu du tapis juste avant à porte pour la salle suivante la silhouette du prêtre défroqué Freed Sellzen.

« Surprit de me revoir ? » dit-il avec un rire hystérique. « Je suis un petit dur à cuir, après tout. Je fais toujours en sorte de survivre pour faire une surprise à d'anciens amis. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda Yuuto avec un regard sombre.

« C'est tout une histoire tu sais, mon petit Démon merdique. Comme c'est cet enfoiré de Vali qui m'a récupéré, il m'a amené à ses amis de la Chaos Brigade qui m'ont rafistolé. »

« Es-tu l'un des cavaliers de Diodora ? » demanda Rias.

« Son Cavalier ? Mais nan ! Mais si tu les cherches, leurs restes ne doivent pas êtres loin vu que je les ai bouffés »

« Buchou, du sang » dit Koneko en reniflant.

Puis elle fit une grimace et se bouchage le nez.

« Faites attention, il n'est plus humain. »

Freed poussa un éclat de rire hystérique et se pencha en avant alors que quelque chose poussait dans son dos. Deux ailes rouges et cireuses émergèrent alors de son corps qui prit une teinte cramoisie. Son visage de déforma et ses yeux devinrent jaune alors que l'un d'eux grossissait pour prendre la taille d'une orange, que ses dents poussaient comme des crocs, que sa langue s'allongeait et que des épines violettes se mettaient à sortir de son menton. Tous son corps se mit à enfler alors que divers excroissances émergeait dans un bruit écœurant.

« C'est trop horrible » gémit Gasper en voyant la Chimère.

Même Hariel grimaça face à l'hideux spectacle auquel il assistait. Apparemment, la Chaos Brigade ne l'avait pas seulement réparé, elle l'avait aussi amélioré. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une amélioration.

« Au fait, vous voulez que je vous dise un truc marrant » dit Freed d'une voix rauque et vibrante. « Toutes les Démones que vous venez de battre, c'était toutes de célèbres Bonnes Sœurs ou des Saintes dans leurs pays. »

« Comment ! » s'exclama Xenovia.

« Utiliser des mots doux pour faire en sorte que ces femmes pieuses sombrent dans le péché, c'est son passe temps au gamin là, Diodora. »

Un silence stupéfié accueillit cette déclaration. Issei fut le premier à reprendre suffisamment contenance pour parler.

« Alors Asia elle…elle »

« Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire » dit Freed. « Il était une fois un sale petit gosse de riche Démoniaque qui rencontra une jeune Sainte super bien roulée et très pieuse, totalement son type. Mais la Sainte était trop bien gardée pour qu'il se contente de l'emmener avec lui. C'est là qu'il a eut une idée. Si la petite Sainte était vu à guérir un Démon, alors on la chasserait et alors elle serait sans protection. »

Issei se figea. Il se rappelait encore que récemment Asia lui avait dit qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé Diodora. Ce que venait de dire Freed n'était pas vrai. Ça ne pouvait _pas_ être vrai.

Comme dans un état second, Issei avança vers Freed mais Rias lui bloqua le passage.

« Tu ne dois pas baisser ta garde » lui dit-elle.

« Et c'est ce qui s'est passé » continua Freed. « Elle a été bannie et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle touche le fond avant de violer son cœur et son corps. Les gosses de riche savent bien prendre leur pied, hein ? »

« Ta gueule enfoiré ! » cria Issei.

« Tu ferais mieux de garder tes forces pour Diodora » dit Yuuto en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ne me demande pas de me t… » commença Issei en se tournant vers son ami.

Le reste s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit le regard déterminé du Cavalier.

« Pour celui-là, c'est moi qui y vais » dit-il.

« Kiba… » balbutia Issei.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui fermer sa sale gueule » dit Yuuto en s'avançant vers le prêtre.

« Putain ! Mais si c'est pas cette merde de chevalier qui m'avait tranché la dernière fois ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu droit à ce magnifique relooking. »

Puis sans crier gare, il se mit à foncer sur Yuuto.

« Le monstre invincible Freed te passe le bonjour, connard de beau gosse ! »

Mais Yuuto ne bougea pas, il brandit juste son épée puis, dans un mouvement plus rapide que l'œil, il se retrouva derrière son adversaire. Freed resta figé quelques instants avant que son corps commence à se désagréger, totalement démembré par les coups fulgurant du Cavalier.

« Putain, sérieux ? » dit Freed dont la tête n'était plus vraiment rattaché au reste. « Il est juste trop fort. Heureusement pour moi, vous êtes pas au niveau du dernier boss. »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller casser les pieds du dieu de la mort » dit Yuuto en levant une nouvelle fois son épée avant de la planter dans la tête de la Chimère.

A ce moment là, le grand rideau qui obstruait le couloir se leva.

« Asia ! » cria Issei en voyant la jeune fille.

Pâle, ses bras et jambes étaient attachés par des espèces de racines noueuses en spirales d'un gris terne. Elle semblait faible. En dessous d'elle, sur un grand trône rouge et or se trouvait Diodora avec son éternel sourire qui, pour le coup paraissait moins sympathique. Vêtu d'un habit noir, il portait sur ses épaules, comme à son habitude, une cape blanche bordée de fourrure grise au col.

« Si vous aviez vu son expression quand notre petite Asia quand elle a appris la vérité. Je n'avais pas autant rit depuis des années. Peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai vu le visage d'une Religieuse au moment où elle sombre, je ne m'en lasse pas. »

Hariel serra les dents en voyant les larmes couler sur le visage de leur amie. Oui, Diodora Astaroth payerait. Son orgueil lui avait fait s'en prendre à la mauvaise personne. Et il ne songeait pas à lui.

« Enfoiré » cracha Issei en entendant le rire hystérique de Diodora.

« Mais, il lui reste encore un petit espoir, n'est ce pas ? » repris le jeu Astaroth d'une voix amusée. « Il y a vous bien sûr. Surtout toi, saleté de Dragon Rouge. Tu te souviens de l'ange Déchu Reynalle, j'imagine. Après qu'elle ait tué Asia, j'avais prévu de me débarrasser d'elle et de faire d'Asia l'une de mes servantes. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Rias.

« Mais j'ai été pris de vitesse. Qui aurait cru que le Démon faiblard qui s'était jeté en pâture à la Déchue était en fait le Dragon Rouge. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire que tu mourrais rapidement et que je pourrais attendre mon heure. Et par-dessus tout, comment deviner que tu me la volerais Rias ? Mais au final, c'est un mal pour un bien puisque je vais pouvoir la faire tomber d'encore plus haut en vous tuant sous ses yeux et en brisant tous ses espoirs. »

Diodora gloussa.

« Asia est encore vierge, j'espère. Je ne voudrais pas l'utiliser après le morveux Dragon. »

« Damare… » cracha Issei dont le Sacred Gear réagissait depuis que Diodora avait commencé à parler.

« Mais en même temps, ça serait aussi amusant de te la voler » continua l'autre Démon.

« Damare » cracha à nouveau Issei alors que la pierre de son Sacred Gear s'allumait à un rythme plus rapide.

« Ce serait amusant de la violer alors qu'elle appelle ton nom…en vain. »

« Damare ! » hurla Issei.

[ _WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER !_ ] annonça l'artefact dont la pierre brillait maintenant d'un éclat vif.

« Diodora ! »

Issei était à présent entouré d'une colonne de feu alors qu'il criait sa colère. Le feu devint d'un rouge intense et bientôt en surgit l'armure écarlate du Balance Breaker.

Derrière lui, Hariel fit apparaître une petite boîte en carton. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et y prit quelques pop corn qu'il fourra dans sa bouche il allait y avoir du spectacle.

« Présidente ? » demanda Issei d'une voix rauque.

« Vas-y » dit elle simplement.

« Ddraig ? »

« _Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir, Aibo_ »

De son côté, Diodora éclata de rire.

« Incroyable ! Alors c'est ça le Dragon rouge ? » ricana-t-il alors qu'Issei déployait ses ailes. « Mais moi aussi j'ai reçu un petit cadeau de la part d'Ophis. Avec lui je pourrais te tuer en un inst… »

Mais il ne put en dire plus car le poing ganté d'acier rouge du Dragon s'était enfoncé dans son estomac. Issei avait franchit la distance qui les séparait en une fraction seconde grâce à ses ailes. Il prit ensuite son adversaire par les épaules et le jeta au bas de son trône, face contre terre.

« Je ne peux pas… » balbutia-t-il en tentant de se relever. « Je suis un Démon de Classe _Supérieure_! Le sang de l'actuel Maoh Belzebuth coule dans mes veines ! »

Hariel ricana. C'est vrai, Ajuka faisait bien partie du Clan Astaroth mais il était né dans une branche secondaire méprisé par les Démons de la branche principale. Pendant la Grande Guerre, alors qu'Ajuka était aux côté de son oncle pour se battre en première ligne, les Astaroth avaient prétexté de leur rang pour rester à l'arrière à commander en prenant le moins de risque possible. Quand Ajuka était devenu Belzebuth, les autres Astaroth avaient cru leur heure de gloire arrivée mais le nouveau Maoh les avait tout simplement ignorés. Ils avaient du se contenter d'un prestige moindre aux clans Sitri et Gremory que les membres devenus Satan avaient couvert de gloire. Ça ne les empêchait pas de rappeler à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Ajuka était de leur Clan. Le prestige, c'est comme la confiture, moins on en a, plus on l'étale.

« Le noble que je suis ne peut pas perdre contre un vulgaire Démon Réincarné » reprit Diodora en utilisant son énergie Démoniaque pour attaquer Issei. Mais les rayons d'énergie vert menthe qui sortaient des cercle magique de la même couleur et arborait le symbole Astaroth, un A et un S entrelacés, rebondissaient sur l'armure d'Issei qui avançait vers sa proie. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'avoir il forma une multitude de boucliers pour le protéger mais le poing d'Issei les traversa comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et envoya valser Diodora plus loin.

« Ça fait mal ! Ça fait mal ! » geignit Diodora en se roulant sur le sol et en se tenant le visage.

Harem eu une grimace de dédain. C'était visible que Diodora n'était que sale gosse de riche comme avait dit Freed. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Eddy Fould : une assurance hautaine mais seulement contre les plus faibles. Pitoyable.

« Tes barrières ne valent rien » dit Issei. « Vali en fait des bien plus résistantes. »

Il prit Diodora par le col et le souleva au-dessus du sol.

« Pourquoi… » gémit pitoyablement le jeune noble. « j'ai le pouvoir d'Ophis… »

Mais un second coup de poing dans le ventre le fit taire. Alors qu'Issei allait encore frapper, il leva les mains pour faire apparaître de nouveaux boucliers.

« Je ne peux pas perdre contre un vulgaire petit Dragon de rien du tout ! C'est impossible ! »

Issei voulut le frapper mais un mur d'énergie verte se dressa juste devant lui. Surprit, il lâcha Diodora qui se concentra pour le maintenir entre lui et le Dragon.

« Tu vois ! » dit-il avec une voix hystérique. « Ma magie est bien supérieure à la tienne ! Un idiot qui ne sait qu'utiliser la force brute, comme toi, ne peux pas me battre ! »

« Tu veux que je te montre ma force brute ? » cracha Issei.

Boosted Gear se mit à doubler les pouvoirs d'Issei. Il le fit neuf fois. Les réacteurs dans le dos d'Issei se mirent à cracher de l'énergie ce qui permit au jeune Dragon de se propulser vers le mur qu'il percutant du poing sans l'abîmer.

« Inutile ! » cria Diodora en riant.

Mais à nouveau, Boosted Gear multipliant le pouvoir de son Porteur. Il le fit…vingt fois. Une fissure en étoile commença à apparaître sur le mur lumineux ans un craquement sonore. Sous le regard médusé et terrorisé de Diodora, le mur se brisa totalement.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait pleurer Asia » dit Issei d'une voix froide.

Cette fois, le coup fit percuter le plafond à Diodora. Le Démon retomba lourdement au sol avant d'essayer de se relever en s'aidant d'une colonne.

« Im…impossible. Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir me battre. J'ai vaincu Agares. J'allais vaincre Sairaorg. »

Il se mit à tousser et cracha du sang.

« Un pauvre petit déchet du Clan Gremory ne devrait même pas être digne d'être mon adversaire. Je suis Diodora du Clan Astaroth » cria-t-il en attaquant à nouveau.

Il concentra de la magie dans son sceau alors qu'Issei commença à préparer un _Dragon Shot_. Quand Diodora tira enfin, la lumière de son attaque était si intense qu'elle brillait d'un éclat blanc. Mais malgré sa taille impressionnante, elle ne fit pas le poids face à l'attaque d'Issei qui la transperça puis frôla Diodora et sortit du temple en emportant un pan du mur.

De son côté, Hariel ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle. Mais quand il vit Issei faire disparaître son casque, il su que c'était fini. Il se dirigea vers Asia et toucha les liens qui la retenaient pour les analyser. Il serait intéressant de savoir quel genre de barrière pouvait mettre en échec une invention d'Ajuka.

 _Oh non !_ Pensa-t-il, paniqué.

« Issei ! Il faut libérer Asia ! Vite ! » cria-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Rias en s'approchant de lui avec les autres.

« Ce truc est en train d'aspirer sa vie ! »

« Quoi ! »

En un instant, Issei se retrouva près d'eux et, après avoir grimpé sur la structure, tenta de libérer leur amie.

« Dépêche-toi, Issei-onii-san ! » s'exclama Hariel.

« Je…j'y arrive pas »

« On dirait que même la force du Dragon rouge est inutile » dit Rias d'une voix tendu.

« C'est une barrière spéciale que j'ai faite faire par un Porteur de Longinus de ma connaissance » dit Diodora derrière eux. « Il m'avait promis de la retirer quand tout serait fini. Mais si jamais je devais être vaincu, je lui ai demandé que la barrière la détruise. Si je ne peux pas l'avoir alors personne ne l'aura ! »

Hariel jura intérieurement. C'était donc ça. Il avait comprit que quelque chose n'était pas normal avec cette barrière mais il n'imaginait pas que ce soit si grave. Alors qu'Issei tentait par tout les moyens de détruire les liens qui retenaient Asia, celle-ci se mit a briller d'un éclat bleuté.

« Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? » demanda Diodora. « C'est logique, non ? »

« Les personnes dans ton genre… » cracha Rias.

Mais Asia continuait à perdre de l'énergie. Sa voix était tellement faible. Hariel regarda ses niveaux d'énergie et vit qu'ils disparaissaient à une vitesse inquiétante.

« Ddraig, je compte sur toi » dit alors Issei.

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Aibo ?_ »

« Issei ! Qu'est ce que tu… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Issei posa ses griffes sur les liens et augmenta encore son pouvoir. Le Sacred Gear augmenta le pouvoir d'Issei un nombre incalculable de fois, plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« Excuse-moi Asia ! » lui dit-il. « _Dress Break ! Boost Purge !_ »

Au même moment toute l'énergie accumulée explosa et renforça le sortilège qui, non seulement déshabilla Asia mais aussi détruisit les liens. Sous le choc, la Scale Mail se désagrégea mais Asia était libre. Issei la saisit au vol et tout d'eux retombèrent sur le sol.

« Issei-san ? » appela Asia en se relevant alors qu'Akeno faisait apparaître de nouveaux vêtements sur elle.

Le garçon lui sourit et tout deux se relevèrent sous les yeux paniqué de Diodora. C'était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir brisé cette barrière.

« Asia » dit Xenovia qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. « Si tu disparaissais je…je… »

Maintenant les larmes coulaient vraiment sur ses joues. Asia s'avança vers elle et caressa ses cheveux.

« Je n'irai nulle part, Xenovia, puisque toi et Issei vous le protégez. »

« Oui, je te protègerai ! » s'exclama l'autre fille en séchant ses larmes.

Hariel, lui, se précipita vers son amie et la serra contre lui. Il sentait encore un certain malaise et il espérait que s'assurer que la jeune fille allait bien lui permettrait de faire partir ce mauvais pressentiment.

« Hariel-chan ! » s'exclama Asia. « Je suis très contente de te revoir, je…oh ! »

Les deux chancelèrent et tombèrent par terre.

« Asia ! Hariel-chan ! » s'exclama Issei en se précipitant vers eux.

« Ça va, ça va » dit la jeune fille. « J'ai juste eu le tournis.

« Puisque le Jeu est fini, l'effet de la Pièce Relai s'est estompé. »

« La Pièce Relai ? » demanda Rias.

Hariel leur expliqua alors le système inventé par Ajuka d'après son idée et qui lui avait permis de les rejoindre.

« C'est vrai que j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange à un moment » dit Asia. « Je pensais que c'était à cause de ce qui me retenait. »

Rias soupira et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Buchou ? »

« Et si tu arrêtais de m'appeler comme ça » dit Rias. « Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi après tout. »

« D'accord, Rias-onee-sama » répondit Asia en rougissant.

Tout autour d'eux, les autres étaient également soulagés. Gasper en pleura même et Koneko le consola. Issei proposa alors de partir mais Asia voulait faire une prière auparavant.

Harem regarda la jeune fille s'agenouiller. Le malaise qu'il ressentait auparavant s'était transformé en boule, il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il encore ça alors qu'Asia était sauve ?

« Seigneur, je vous en prie, protégez Issei-san pour toujours » dit-elle.

Son corps brillait d'un éclat doré. C'était magnifique et pourtant Hariel savait que c'était dangereux. Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il voulut courir vers son amie mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

« J'espère que maintenant je pourrais vivre heureuse avec Issei-san pour toujours. »

L'éclat se fit plus puissant et bientôt ils ne virent plus qu'une colonne de lumière sans lequel le corps d'Asia se désintégra sous le regard médusé de ses amis.

« A…Asia…-chan » balbutia Hariel.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Ce n'était pas…Hariel voulut se relever mais le choc était trop fort. En état de choc, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

0o0o0

Alors que toutes les deux étaient encore dans la dimension d'Hariel, Hermione vit l'épée à forme humain se lever brusquement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione.

« Mon jeune Porteur à des problèmes »

« Hariel ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Je ne sais. Son esprit a sombré. Il me faut le rejoindre. »

L'épée se transforma alors en boule de lumière qui tournoya dans les airs et fonça vers une fenêtre qu'elle brisa en s'enfonçant à travers la dimension, vers le voile.

0o0o0

Hariel flottait dans son propre esprit. Il n'était ni totalement réveillé ni totalement inconscient. Il ne faisait que flotter dans un univers d'un blanc immaculé. Une silhouette s'approcha alors de lui. Elle le regarda, sourit puis passa sa main devant ses yeux.

Ceux-ci reprirent un peu de vivacité et le jeune Démon commença à se mouvoir. Il regarda autour de lui et finit par voir la personne qui l'avait réveillée.

« Toi » cracha-t-il.

A suivre…

Et voilà ! Vous m'en voulez ? Vous me détestez d'avoir arrêté la ? Si c'est oui alors je suis satisfait. Sinon…ben j'aurais qu'à faire pire la prochaine fois.

En tout cas, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre. Ceux qui voulaient un peu plus de Poudlard, je suis désolé mais il fallait absolument que je retourne auprès des Démons. Mais le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier. Après y aura que Poudlard.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	37. Chapitre 36 : Juggernaut Drive

Vocabulaire :

\- Festival Sportif (Undokai) : journée nationale pendant laquelle les élèves japonais se livrent à des épreuves sportives durant toute une journée en présence le plus souvent des parents.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 36 : Juggernaut Drive

.

Un silence choqué régnait dans la grande salle suite à la disparition complète d'Asia. Aucun des Démons ne pouvaient prononcer une parole.

« C…comment… » finit par balbutié Xenovia.

Ensuite c'est comme si quelque chose s'était brisé et tous se mirent à crier en même temps le nom de leur amie. C'est alors qu'une voix inconnue résonna au dessus d'eux en même temps qu'un cercle magique d'un vert acide éclaira la pièce.

« Finie de jouer, Diodora Astaroth »

« Qui est là ? » s'exclama Rias.

Du cercle émergea un Démon en armure noire avec une cape de la même couleur mais bordée de fourrure blanche au col et sur les épaules. Ses longs cheveux étaient châtains clairs avec des reflets rosés alors que ses yeux, les seul que l'on pouvait voir derrière la chevelure, était couleur noisette.

« Si tu veux le savoir, répugnante petite sœur du faux Maoh, je vais de le dire » siffla l'homme. « Je suis Shalba Belzebuth, le légitime héritier du vrai Belzebuth. »

C'est alors que Diodora recommença à essayer de bouger.

« Shalba » gémit-il, « prête-moi main forte… »

Il se releva finalement.

« Si l'ancien et l'actuel Maoh s'alliaient… »

Mais Diodora n'eut pas le temps de finir car il une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et vit un large trou traverser son torse de part en part.

« Pauvre sot » dit Shalba en baissant le bras.

C'est alors que Diodora sembla explosa de l'intérieur. Son cri résonna dans la pièce et persista encore quelques instants après que son corps se fut désintégré.

« L'actuel Maoh ? » dit Shalba d'une voix moqueuse. « Appeler « ancien » le seul véritable Maoh est un erreur en soi. »

« Chaos Brigade » cracha Rias alors qu'une aura rouge enveloppait son corps.

0o0o0

Des dizaines de corps de démons commençaient à s'amonceler autour de Sköll et Hati dont le pelage commençait à dégouliner de sang. S'il était invisible sur le loup noir, il tranchait en revanche sur le pelage couleur neige de son frère.

« Vous êtes assez efficaces » se moqua gentiment Odin. « Peut-être que je devrais remplacer Geri et Freki comme loup de compagnie. »

« _Ne soit pas insultant vieillard_ » grogna Sköll.

« _Nous appartenons qu'à un seul maître, Hariel Potter-Gremory_ » renchérit Hati.

Odin eut un rictus qui s'effaça légèrement quand il sentit une présence au-dessus d'eux.

« Tien, voilà enfin la cavalerie. Mais je suppose que c'est les jeunes qui vont pouvoir s'amuser avec. Dommage, je me contenterai des sous-fifres. »

0o0o0

Dans le ciel, Azazel faisait face à un homme en tunique noire bordé de rouge et fixé par des sangles de la même couleur. Il portait une longue écharpe violette qui se fondait presque avec ses cheveux noirs remontés sur son crâne en queue de cheval et révélant deux oreilles pales et pointus.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda le Gouverneur des Anges Déchus.

« Creseurey Asmodeus » dit-il d'un ton solennel en dardait ses yeux dorés aux pupilles fendus sur son ennemi. « Véritable héritier du sang et du titre de Maoh Asmodeus. »

« Enfin l'un des cerveaux de l'affaire se montre » dit Azazel d'un ton moqueur. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

« En tant que Véritable Grand Satan, je vais aujourd'hui venger Katerea Leviathan ! En utilisant le pouvoir d'Ophis, nous détruire ce le monde et créeront un Monde neuf pour les Démons ! »

Il tendit la main dans le creux de laquelle apparut un cercle violet décoré de deux dragons formant un huit, chacun dévorant la queue de l'autre.

0o0o0

Issei était perdu. Asia avait disparu. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ? C'était impossible.

Perdu dans son délire, il ne voyait pas Rias dont l'aura rouge menaçait d'exploser en direction de Shalba Belzebuth dont le pouvoir était aussi renforcé par le sceau d'Ophis.

« Asia, où es-tu passé ? » dit-il d'une voix éteinte. « Allez, viens ! On rentre. Si tu reste caché, on ne pourra pas rentrer. Quelle farceuse, allez viens ! »

Ses amis autour de lui le regardaient avec douleur. Même Rias ne ressentait plus suffisamment de colère pour se battre. Ce spectacle était tellement triste.

« Allez, Asia ! C'est bon, j'ai envoyé valser le méchant qui te voulais du mal alors reviens, rentrons ensembles. »

Mais Asia ne répondait toujours pas. Où pouvait-elle être ? Peut-être que s'il l'appelait plus fort…

« Asia ! » cria-t-il d'une voix douloureuse. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? On devait faire la course à trois pieds du Festival Sportif… »

C'est à ce moment là que Xenovia cria sa propre douleur et se précipita vers Shalba en brandissant ses deux Épées Sacrées. Mais le Démon était trop fort. La jeune Démone fut arrêté par un puissant bouclier avant que de l'énergie Démoniaque pure ne la percute en déchirant ses vêtements et en la propulsant au sol.

« Rend-moi Asia ! » cria-t-elle en se traînant sur le sol, trop blessée pour atteindre sa chère Durandal. « Elle est la personne la plus gentille qui existe. Merde ! »

« Buchou ? Ou est Asia ? » demanda Issei alors que Rias s'approchait de lui. « Il faut vite qu'on aille la chercher… Elle est ma…notre précieuse famille ! »

« Issei » murmura ma jeune femme en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

« La princesse des Gremory a vraiment des passe-temps écœurant » se moqua alors Shalba. « Et toi, Dragon lubrique, inutile d'appeler ton amie. Je l'ai effacée en l'envoyant aux frontières des dimensions. Il est fort à parier qu'elle soit déjà morte. »

Issei serra alors les dents et se mit à grogner. Ses yeux bruns se tintèrent alors d'une lueur verte et il se mit à marcher vers le Démon.

« Issei ! » s'exclama Rias pour tenter de le retenir.

« _Rias Gremory_ » dit alors Ddraig au travers du Boosted Gear. « _Si tu ne veux pas mourir je te conseilles de quitter cet endroit sur le champs_ »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama la jeune Démone.

Mais déjà l'attention de l'esprit du Dragon était tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre.

« _Hey ! Toi, le Démon, Shalba, c'est ça ? Je pense que tu as fait la dernière erreur de ta pitoyable existence_ »

Il y avait presque du rire dans la voix du vieux Dragon.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Issei leva les yeux et que Shalba put les voir. Ce n'était plus des yeux humains, c'était de larges yeux pointus d'un vert lumineux. Au même moment l'énergie du Dragon-Empereur Écarlate explosa avec une telle force que le Démon du Clan Belzebuth fut propulsé en arrière. Elle était telle qu'elle faisait vibrer l'air qui semblait rugir comme un Dragon. Issei était à nouveau vêtu de sa Scale Mail mais le pouvoir continuait à affluer en lui. Rias voulut se précipiter vers lui mais une poutre tomba du plafond juste devant elle. Le flot de pouvoir qui émanait du corps d'Issei fragilisant la structure du colisée qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur eux.

« Issei ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » cria Rias.

Mais Issei ne répondait pas. C'est comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là. De l'armure rouge se mirent à émerger des sphères d'où émanaient des bruits de sanglots, des soupirs, des cris et des suppliques.

« _Éveilles-toi_ »

« _Ça a commencé_ »

« _Oui, ça commencé_ »

L'énergie autour de l'armure se mit à s'amplifier encore, la dissimulant presque complètement sans pour autant arriver à cacher l'éclat vert des yeux du Dragon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » cracha Shalba en se relevant.

« _Deviens le Dragon Divin qui a usurpé le pouvoir des Dieux_ » reprit lune des voix.

Au même moment là tête de l'armure se mit à frémir et son cou s'allongea en même temps qu'une mâchoire pleine de crocs et de salive s'ouvrait dans le casque. De simple armure, la Scale Mail devenait créature à la fois de chair et de métal.

« _Ça a toujours été comme ça_ » reprirent les voix alors que le corps d'Issei continuait à se transformait et grossissait.

« _C'est vrai, ça a toujours été le cas_ »

« _Rire sans fin, appétit sans fin…_ »

« _Il rejette le monde…_ »

Dans son dos, surgirent deux ailes distordues aux multiples jointures décorées de pierres vertes vibrantes.

« _Je suis le Souverain du Dragon-Empereur Écarlate_ »

« _Cela n'a toujours été que pour la puissance_. »

« _Cela n'a toujours été que pour l'amour_ »

« _Vous ne cesser donc jamais de choisir la destruction ? »_

Et Issei grandissait encore. Mais ce n'était plus Issei, plus vraiment, et ce n'était pas Ddraig non plus. C'était autre chose, une forme de haine, de colère et de tristesse. Une forme sans contrôle et sauvage.

« _Je vais te faire sombrer dans les profondeurs du purgatoire écarlate, Moi, le JUGGERNAUT DRIVE_ »

0o0o0

« Toi » cracha Hariel à la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui.

« Moi » dit la silhouette avec un petit rire mutin tout en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux rouges.

« Je me doutais que tu étais là »

« Je sais »

« Je suis profondément vexé que tu ai laissé _ça_ derrière toi. Tu ne me faisais pas confiance Hariel Satan ? »

Son lui futur, ou plutôt le résidu énergétique laissé par son lui futur dans son esprit et qui avait son apparence émit à nouveau un rire mutin.

« Là n'est pas la question, Hariel » dit celui-ci. « Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fais, puisque c'est toi qui l'a fait…ou plutôt tu le sauras. »

« Ne me dit pas de… » s'exclama Hariel avant de respirer un grand coup pour se calmer. « Avant de vraiment m'énerver, je voudrais savoir quelque chose. Ce corps, c'est une vue de l'esprit ou alors je pourrais vraiment l'avoir dans le future ? »

« Oh ? Tu parle de ça ? » dit l'autre Hariel en prenant à pleine mains sa généreuse poitrine avant de glisser ses long doigt sur ses hanches généreuses avant de finir sa courses sur les deux globes de ses fesses, le tout mis en valeur par une robe scandaleusement ouverte dans le dos et fendue sur le côté d'un rouge profond.

« Tu aimes ? » roucoula le Hariel du futur. « Je sais que ça rend fou D…enfin, quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas encore. »

« Qui ? » demanda Le jeune Hariel en levant un sourcil.

« Spoiler » dit l'autre.

« Merci pour cette conversation très constructive ma chère River Song, mais je remarque que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Le Démons peuvent changer d'apparence… » dit simplement le plus âgé.

« Mais ça ne reste qu'une illusion et je ne me satisfais pas de chimères »

« Alors trouves la solution. Je l'ai bien fait moi » dit Satan avec un clin d'œil. « Au fait, pour en revenir au sujet qui fâche, tu disais que tu étais vexé de me trouver dans ton esprit. »

« C'est exact…et au fait, qu'est ce que je fais dans mon propre esprit ? »

« Asia est morte » dit simplement le plus âgé en haussant les épaules. « Tu es tombé dans une sorte de transe dont j'ai sortit ton esprit. »

« Asia ? Non, ce…ce n'est pas… »

« Et si ! Elle est morte, paix à son âme, et tous le tralala. »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi… »

« Sexy ? Magnifique ? Époustouflant ? »

« Sans cœur »

« Ah, ça ? C'est ma nature je suppose. Enfin, la notre. »

« Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas…je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Vas-t-en ! » cria alors Hariel.

La version plus âgée de lui de mit alors à rire.

« Mais mon pauvre enfant, je ne peux pas. Des choses se préparent et je suis la seule personne à pouvoir m'en occuper. Tu n'as qu'à voir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Si je ne t'avais pas suggéré cette histoire de Pièce Relais, jamais tu n'aurais pu aller aider tes amis. Enfin, aider, c'est beaucoup dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait grand-chose. »

Hariel serra les dents. Alors s'était ça qu'il était vraiment ? Non, il refusait de le croire, il refusait de l'accepter.

« Je te le répète encore une fois, vas-t-en ! »

« Je refuse, mon petit cœur, et tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me faire partir. »

« Ah vraiment ? » siffla Hariel en faisant apparaître de l'enregistrement noire et rouge au creux de sa main. « C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

0o0o0

« Et bien mon cher Fafnir, tu vas devoir l'aider encore un peu » dit Azazel en brandissant son Sacred Gear Artificiel et en le pointant sur Creuserey.

Celui-ci voulut se préparer au combat mais un cercle de téléportation carmin portant le sceau de Lucifer apparut devant lui et fit émerger Sirzechs en armure de bataille.

« Tu décides de te montrer finalement ? » demanda Azazel, un brin vexé.

« Il semblerait que celui-ci soit le plus fort qu'ils aient envoyés. Plus besoin de me préserver »

« Sirzechs ! » s'exclama alors Creuserey. « Espèce d'imposteur répugnant ! »

« Je suis venu t'ordonner de cesser le combat, Creuserey. Pour la survie de notre race, il ne doit pas y avoir de guerre sur ces terres. »

« Tu oses parler de la survie de notre peuple alors que tu as pactisé avec les Anges et les Déchus ? » s'écria l'autre Démon en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. « Ce simple fait est une traîtrise pour tous les Démons ! »

« Je dois avouer que le gamin a du culot » se moqua Azazel. « Que membre de la Chaos Brigade dise ce genre de truc c'est limite de la mauvaise foi. »

De son côté, Sirzechs soupira et ferma mes yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils avaient perdu leur couleur bleu pâle pour un rouge sang étincelant.

« En tant que Maoh, je ne peux te laisser continuer, Creuserey. C'est mon devoir de débarrasser le Makai de tout ce qui pourrait le gêner. »

Il leva la main et fit apparaître une bulle d'énergie sombre entouré d'une aura rouge qui engloba entièrement le jeune Asmodeus. Des éclairs pourpres de mirent alors à parcourir. La bulle, piègent le Démon à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est ce que… » dit-il.

Mais il ne pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car son bras gauche venait de tomber en poussière.

« Im…impossible ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix paniquée alors que le reste de son corps partait lui aussi en poussière. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Maoh authentique doit-il perdre face à un vulgaire imposteur ? »

Il poussa un dernier cri et disparut complètement.

« Je me suis permis de détruire le serpent en toi » ajouta Sirzechs.

A ce moment là, la pierre violette du Downfall Dragon Spear qui contenait l'esprit de Fafnir se mit à briller. Il y avait un puissant Dragon dans les parages. Le Démon et l'Ange Déchu levèrent la tête et virent une petite fille qui semblait avoir dix ou douze aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs et qui était assise dans les aires.

Elle portait un manteau noir à manches longues bordés de dentelles et attachés à son cou par un ruban rose et à sa taille par une ceinture violette dont le nœud pendait dans son dos. Elle portait une culotte bouffante blanche attaché aux cuisses par des rubans de la même couleur que celui de son cou ainsi que des chaussures vernis noirs. Son torse était nue à l'exception de deux autocollants en forme de X noirs sur ses tétons et elle portait une coiffe de dentelle violette à rubans roses sur ses longs cheveux sombres.

« Qui aurait cru que tu viendrais en personne ? » dit le Déchu avec un rictus nerveux.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Azazel » dit la petite fille avec une voix grave et un peu moqueuse.

« Si je te vaincs ici, est ce que le combat s'arrêtera ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Impossible. Je ne peux pas être vaincu. »

« Et malgré tout ton pouvoir, tu n'as jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ce monde » dit Sirzechs. « Dans ce cas là, alors, pourquoi prendre la tête d'une bande de terroristes ? »

La petite fille leva la tête vers le ciel et soupira.

« Je cherches à retourner sur ma terre natale, le monde silencieux et mort qu'on appelle la Faille Dimensionnelle afin de trouver la paix. Je ne désire rien de plus »

Azazel était pensif. Ophis pouvait facilement aller dans la Faille par ses propres moyens. Si elle faisait cela c'est que quelque chose l'empêchait de reprendre sa place. S'il se souvenait bien, dans la Faille, il y avait…il faillit éclater de rire. Maintenant il savait, il savait pourquoi Vali avait rejoint Ophis.

0o0o0

Si le Voile entre les Mondes était un endroit dangereux, ce n'était rien par rapport à la Faille Dimensionnelle. C'était une sorte de monde à elle tout de seul, un immense vide silencieux où rien ne pouvait survivre.

Et pourtant, dans le vide sombre et multicolore à l'atmosphère distordus se déplaçait une sphère dorée dans la qu'elle se trouvait trois personnes.

« Dis, Vali » soupira Bikou, « Tu es sûr qu'Il est là ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'on va bientôt le trouver » dit le Dragon-Empereur d'Albâtre.

A ce moment-là, Vali cru sentir quelque chose, une énergie connue, celle du Dragon Rouge et de Hyoudou Issei.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Arthur qui se tenait devant les deux autres, son épée Collbrande à la main qui formait la sphère protectrice qui leur permettait de voyager à travers la Faille.

« Changement de programme » dit Vali. « On se rend dans le Makai. »

« Pourquoi aussi soudainement ? » demanda Bikou.

Comme Vali allait répondre, Arthur vit quelque chose devant eux.

« On dirait… »

0o0o0

Le colisée n'était plus qu'une ruine. Au centre des destructions, le Dragon rugissait avec force mais on pouvait presque entendre derrière lui le cri d'Issei appelant son amie disparue.

Rias avait réussit à amener sa Suite plus loin pour la protéger. Elle avait prit Hariel dans ses bras alors que Yuuto avait prit Xenovia qui ne pouvait pas voler seule. La jeune Démon du Clan Gremory se sentait impuissante et ne pouvait que regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait sous cette forme hideuse et torturée qu'il avait prit. La transformation s'était achevée et la tête d'Issei culminait à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur alors qu'il se tenait à quatre pattes comme un long animal à la queue démesurée.

Le Dragon fonça alors sur le Démon alors que celui-ci se préparait à l'attaquer et referma sa gueule sur son bras pour le traîner sur une dizaine de mètres au sol. Le Dragon était si fort que le bras de Shalba s'arracha.

« Misérable petit Démon inférieur, comment oses-tu ? » siffla le Démon alors que le Dragon recrachait son bras. « Reçoit la lumière de mon jugement ! »

Il tendit son autre bras et fit apparaître le sceau d'Ophis au creux de sa main. Un immense cercle vert apparut sous Issei et une longue colonne de lumière en émergea.

[ _DIVIDE !_ ] Annonça la voix métallique de Boosted Gear.

Les pierres sur le corps du Dragon sur ses ailes et sur ses ailes se mirent à briller alors que l'énergie autour de lui se mettait à diminuer. Plusieurs fois l'artefact divisa le pouvoir du sort qui finit par disparaître complément.

« Le Divine Dividing ! Impossible ! » s'écria Shalba.

« C'est bien le pouvoir qu'Issei-kun a volé à Vali ? » demanda Yuuto.

Mais cette intervention fit hurler Shalba de rage. Il enleva sa cape et se jeta sur le Dragon.

« Combien de temps cas tu encore te mettre en travers de ma route, Vali ! »

Il attaqua à nouveau avec un puissant rayon d'un rouge sang mais la gueule du Dragon s'ouvrit et une gerbe de feu d'un rouge encore plus profond en émergea. Le feu du Dragon transperça l'attaque de Shalba et lui prit son second bras.

Le Dragon rugit à nouveau et se mit à battre des ailes alors que son énergie s'échappait par vague de son corps. Sans ses bras, Shalba avait du mal à tenir debout.

« Sale monstre ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Alors c'est ça le Dragon de la Destruction. »

Un cercle de téléportation apparut sous ses pieds mais le Dragon ne le laissa pas s'enfuir. D'un seul regard, il figea le Démon. Gasper, sentit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de son propre pouvoir. Le Dragon s'avança alors vers le Démon dont le corps était figé mais dont l'esprit était encore conscient. La plaque sur sa poitrine s'ouvrit, révélant une sphère verte et lumineuse qui se mit à aspirer l'énergie autour d'elle.

Impuissant, Shalba vit l'attaque se préparer alors que Boosted Gear ne cessait d'augmenter le pouvoir de son porteur. Il tentait de bouger mais l'emprise du pouvoir du Forbidden Balor View était trop forte.

« Buchou, il nous faut nous replier ! » s'exclama Yuuto. « On risque de se faire toucher ! »

Mais Rias ne bougeait pas. N'ayant plus le choix, Yuuto la prit dans ses bras et s'envola suivit par les autres. Akeno supportait Xenovia alors que Koneko portait le corps inconscient d'Hariel.

[ _LONGINUS SMASHER_ ] annonça alors l'artefact qui avait finit de charger l'attaque.

L'immense rayon vert déchira l'air et fonça sur Shelba.

« Maudits Dragon Rouge ! Et Maudit Dragon Blanc ! » cria-t-il avant de disparaître.

0o0o0

Hariel Satan tendit simplement la main et intercepta simplement la marée noire et rouge qui arrivait sur lui. Mais le jeune Hariel était juste derrière, son bras noir prêt à frapper.

Avec un cri il balança son poing qui fut arrêté par une main toute aussi large et noire que la sienne. La main se referma sur son poing et le fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de le jeter dans les airs.

« Souviens-toi, Hariel ! » lui cria le plus âgé. « Je suis toi ! Il n'y a aucun de tes tours que je ne connaisse et ne pratique pas depuis longtemps. »

« _Corona_ … » commença le jeune.

« … _Discharge_ ! » termina le second.

Les éclairs violets se mirent à saturer le terrain d'ozone, de dihydrogène et de dioxygène.

 _Le premier à lancer son attaque réussira_ , pensa le jeune Hariel.

Heureusement, il convoqua son feu plus rapidement et fit exploser l'espace à tour d'eux. Mais quand la fumée se dissipa, l'autre Hariel n'avait rien du tout.

« Impossible ! » s'exclama Hariel. « Tu aurais dû être touché ! »

« Seulement si je le veux » dit l'autre avec son agaçant petit rire mutin. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir. »

« _Sapphire Flames_ ! »

Le feu bleu se précipita sur le Démon plus âgé qui le figea d'un seul geste.

« Merde ! » jura Hariel.

Il avait oublié qu'il pouvait maîtriser le temps dans le futur.

« Allons mon petit cœur, arrête de réfléchir comme si tu ne te trouvais pas dans ta propre tête, c'est ennuyant. »

Hariel, qui préparait une autre attaque, se figea. Il venait de réaliser à quel point il était stupide. Il ne se trouvait pas dans le monde physique mais dans son esprit. Ici, les règles qu'il connaissait n'avaient pas cours. Il n'y avait ni espace, ni temps, ni magie. L'esprit était le lieu où régnaient les forces de l'imagination et de la volonté.

Un bruit semblable à un rugissement le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit relever les yeux. L'autre Hariel devait s'être lassé d'attendre et l'attaquait avec le Pouvoir de Destruction. Hariel voulut l'éviter mais il n'en fit rien. Non, cela n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'éviter parce que cette attaque n'existait que s'il pensait qu'elle existait. L'énergie noire et rouge arriva sur lui et le traversa sans lui causer le moindre dégât.

« Bien, je vois que tu as comprit » se moqua son lui plus âgé. « J'ai cru que j'allais devoir encore passer dix minutes à te lancer des allusions lourdingues. »

« Vas-t-en… »

« Comment on dit ? »

« Vas-t-en. »

« J'ai pas bien entendu ! »

Hariel ferma les yeux et banda sa volonté. Ici, la volonté était une force et sa volonté était que ce fragment s'en aille, qu'il cesse de parasiter _son_ esprit, _son_ esprit à _lui._

« Vas-t-en ! »

Sa volonté frappa le fragment de pouvoir avec une tel force que l'esprit d'Hariel en fut quelques instants ébranlés. Le corps du Hariel plus âgé se mit alors à trembler et son cou tour se fit plus flou, moins tangible. Il regarda ses main et mit que celles-ci partaient en poussières.

« C'est mieux, bien mieux » dit-il avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me contrôler n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le jeune Hariel en s'approchant.

« Bien sûr que non voyons, nous ne l'aurions jamais permis. »

« Nous ? »

« Toi, moi…et lui. »

« Que vas-tu devenir ? »

« Je vais m'effacer, me dissoudre »

« C'est trop cruel » dit Hariel avec un petit air triste.

« N'oublie pas notre chère science, rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée… »

« Tout se transforme » acheva Hariel. « Principe de conservation de la masse de Lavoisier. »

« Ce principe ne s'applique pas qu'à la matière. Il s'applique aussi à l'énergie, aux actions humaines, aux esprits…je vais peut-être me dissoudre mais je vais devenir autre chose, quelque chose qu'il percevra et qui lui fera savoir que sa mission et son devoir envers toi sont accomplis. »

« Quelle mission ? Quels devoirs ? Pourquoi cette comédie ? »

« Regarde »

Le fragment tendit le bras, ou ce qui lui en restait, en direction d'une sphère noire.

« L'âme de Voldemort ? »

« Ce fragment là est pour le moment inactif mais il se réveillera. Il voulait que tu sois préparé aux conséquences d'un combat dans ton propre esprit avant que cela n'arrive. »

« Je t'ai vaincu assez facilement, je trouve, non ? »

« Mais je ne suis qu'un fragment de pouvoir. Quel que soit la puissance de ce pouvoir, ce n'est rien par rapport à un fragment d'âme, surtout s'il est souillé par un esprit aussi maléfique et toxique que celui-là. »

Le fragment avait maintenant presque disparu. Transparent, il ne lui restait plus que la moitié de son torse, de ses bras et sa tête.

« Quand il s'éveillera, il se mettra à creuser dans ton esprit et dans ton âme. Tu devras le contrer dès le début car plus tu le laisseras en paix, plus tu courras me risque qu'il s'empare de ton esprit ou le détruise. »

« Il suffit que je protège mon esprit, non ? »

« Non. Le fragment d'âme est directement lié à Voldemort. C'est comme un pont entre vous deux, un pont qui rend les barrières mentales aussi friable que du sable. Il te faudra des efforts et une volonté constante pour garder Voldemort en échec et encore plus d'efforts et de volonté pour le faire partir quand il te sera devenu inutile. »

La voix du fragment était faible et il ne restait plus de lui que moitié de visage.

« Dis-moi, ce que tu as dit avant…c'était vrai ? » demanda Hariel d'une voix effrayée.

« À ton avis bêta ? » demanda l'autre Hariel avec un petit rire mutin qui persista quelques instants après que son corps se fut effacé.

Hariel se retrouva donc seul.

« Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

 _Il faut te réveiller mon jeune Porteur._

 _Je sas bien, mais comment ?_

 _Suis ma lumière._

Autour d'Hariel, le monde devint totalement noir. Seule une lumière brillait au loin. Le jeune Démon marcha alors vers elle.

0o0o0

Hariel papillonna des yeux en se réveillant et vit que sa tête était sûr les cuisses de Koneko. Il se releva et frotta ses yeux avant de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait assis sur un cercle de téléportation qui tournait doucement. Cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ce genre de cercle pouvait autant servir de portail que de plate-forme aérienne ou se poser quand on ne pouvait pas voler.

Outre Koneko, il y avait aussi Gasper et Xenovia qui semblait très mal en point mais toujours consciente. Excalibur était là aussi, sous forme humaine. Ce n'était donc pas une construction de son esprit. Sur la bordure du cercle, Rias, Akeno et Yuuto, un genou à terre, se concentraient pour invoquer un bouclier unique qui les protégeait de rayons verts qui semblaient aller dans n'importe quelle direction.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il titubant légèrement. Excalibur voulut l'aider mais elle se rappela au dernier moment que son contact pouvait être mortel.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hariel le vit. Le Dragon. Immense, la gueule levée vers le ciel, il rugissait en crachant des flammes alors que les dizaines de sphères vertes qui parsemant son corps lançaient des rayons vert.

« Ce n'est pas…ce n'est quand même pas... » balbutia-t-il.

« Si » lui répondit Yuuto. « C'est Issei-kun. « Il a…il a perdu l'esprit après la mort d'Asia et il s'est transformé…en ça. »

Hariel sentit son cœur se serrer en se souvent de la disparition de leur amie.

« Ou est Diodora ? »

« Il est mort, tué par Shalba. »

« Shalba ? »

Le cavalier lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait manqué et Hariel manqua jurer. Il aurait adoré tuer très lentement Diodora ou au moins Shalba mais il n'aurait pas se plaisir. Il voulut se tourner vers sa tante mais son attention était toute entière tournée vers Issei.

« Alors c'était bien le Juggernaut Drive » dit alors une voix dans leur dos.

Vali se tenait derrière eux à l'entrée d'une sorte de fissure de l'espace. Les Démons se tendirent et HariEx se plaça devant son Porteur.

« J'ai senti un changement chez Hyoudou Issei et je suis venu l'observer » dit-il alors que Bikou émergeait de la faille derrière lui.

Il regarda en bas vers le Dragon géant et fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait une transformation partielle en Dragon de la Domination » dit-il.

« Tu peux le faire revenir à la normale ? » demanda Rias en se relevant.

« Il est dans un état incomplet donc c'est peut-être possible » dit le Dragon Blanc. « Mais il faudrait le faire avant qu'il n'use totalement son corps et qu'il en meurt. Et même si je lui fais reprendre sa forme normale, ce n'est pas dit qu'il retrouve toute sa tête.

« Mais quoiqu'il en soit, sa vie est en danger » dit une voix derrière lui.

Les Démons virent alors Arthur apparaître derrière Vali. Le jeune homme avait ôté sa veste et en avait drapé le corps de son précieux fardeau.

« Asia ! » s'exclama Rias suivit par les autres membres de sa Suite.

« Nous avons trouvé cette fille par hasard en passant dans la Faille Dimensionnelle. »

« Vous avez eu de la chance » rajouta Bikou. « Si on ne l'avait pas trouvée, elle aurait été dissoute par le vide de la Faille. »

Le groupe décida alors de se replier sur une plate-forme rocheuse flottante assez éloignée où ils purent s'occuper de leur amie. Alors que Rias soutenait Asia et qu'Akeno la guérissait, les autres étaient en retrait et regardaient leur amie. Hariel, lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Arthur qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé à lui. Quand Rias fut rassurée sur le sort de sa jeune servante, elle se releva et déploya ses ailes.

« Rias, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Akeno.

« Si on lui apprend qu'Asia ça bien, on devrait pouvoir lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle. »

« Tu vas mourir avant même de l'avoir atteint » dit Vali. « Mais bon, tu fais comme tu veux… »

« J'irais ! » s'exclama Yuuto.

« Moi aussi » repris Xenovia en se remettant péniblement sur ses pieds.

« Non, j'y vais seul ! » s'exclama Rias en s'envolant.

« Certainement pas ! » s'exclama Hariel. « Je… »

Mais Rias envoya une impulsion d'énergie qui repoussa les autres alors qu'elle s'envolait vers le Dragon rugissant.

« Rias-onee-sama ! » cria Hariel en sortant ses ailes à son tour.

« Non » dit HariEx en se postant devant lui.

« Écarte-toi ! »

« Non. Il est peu probable que vous surviviez à l'énergie dégagée par le Dragon Rouge. »

« Alors protège-moi ! »

« La protection n'est pas dans mes pouvoirs. Ce sont ceux de mon fourreau. Vous ne surviviez pas avec votre corps de Démon et encore moins avec votre corps humain. »

Hariel serra les dents puis se retourna vers Vali.

« S'il te plaît, aides là » dit-il. « Utilise ton pouvoir de Dragon Blanc pour les sauver tous les deux. »

« S'il te plaît » ajoutèrent Akeno et Koneko.

Vali ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la forme torturée et suintante de pouvoir d'Issei. Il ne dit rien mais s'avança vers le bord. Dans un éclair de lumière blanche, il sauta dans les airs et se retrouva vêtu de son armure.

[ _VANISHING DRAGON : BALANCE BREAKER !_ ]

« _Qu'est ce que tu compte faire Vali ?_ » demanda Albion.

« Juste retenir son pouvoir. »

« _Pour utiliser le Divine Dividing, il va falloir que tu le touche directement. Mais dans cette situation…_ »

« Je sais » répondit Vali. « C'est pourquoi, œil pour œil et crocs pour crocs. »

Il s'arrêta et commença à charger son énergie.

« Deviens le Dragon Céleste qui a tout perdu pour la Suprématie. J'envie l'infinie et le désir, Moi le Suzerain du Dragon d'Albâtre immaculé et les emmèneraient aux confins de l'espace et du temps ! _Juggernaut Drive_! »

Tout comme pour Issei, son corps grandit mais il ne prit pas la même forme torturée et effrayante que lui. A la place, il ressemblait à un immense Dragon de métal aux ailes chatoyantes. D'un coup d'aile magistrale, il dépassa Rias et se dirigea vers le Dragon Rouge. Celui-ci sentit sa présence et cracha une gerbe de feu rouge dans sa direction mais cela n'arrêta pas le Dragon Blanc. La chose entre eux deux fut titanesque et leur combat encore plus. Dans le ciel, on ne pouvait voir que deux éclairs, un rouge et un blanc alors que chacun d'eux fendaient le ciel en se percutant l'un l'autre.

Vali réussit à se placer dans son dos et ouvrit sa gueule pour mordre dans son cou. Issei rugit et réussit à le repousser brutalement en le forçant à reprendre sa vraie forme. Mais c'était trop tard. Issei essaya d'attaquer son adversaire avec le rayon provenant de son poitrail mais Vali activa Divine Dividing qui finit par annuler l'attaque. Il continua à diviser sa puissance par deux jusqu'à ce que le Dragon Rouge s'effondre sur le sol.

« Le reste dépend de vous » dit Vali alors que Rias se précipitait vers la créature.

« Issei, je t'en pris, réveille-toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se posant à ses côtés.

Elle se mit à genou à côté de sa tête et continua à l'appeler. Mais Issei ne répondit pas et le Dragon se releva en le repoussant brusquement.

0o0o0

Dans la profonde noirceur de l'esprit d'Issei, les souvenirs des instants passaient avec Asia s'étaient mis à défiler.

« Pas la peine d'espérer » dit alors une voix moqueuse. « Elle est morte. »

Peau blanche, yeux violets et longs cheveux noirs, le souvenir de l'Ange Déchue Reynalle torturait Issei.

« Ça valait le coup de taquiner ce garçon qui ne connaissait rien des femmes. Il le suffisait de faire une petite moue contrite pour qu'il accepté tout. Mais rien de tout ce que je disais n'était vrai. Et si tu mourrais ? Encore… »

0o0o0

Le rugissement du Dragon était si douloureux qu'il prenait au cœur. Rias avait beau l'appeler, il ne répondait pas.

« C'est étrange » dit Vali. « Je ressent bien l'énergie d'un Dragon mais il y a autre chose… »

« Quelque chose est mélangé à son pouvoir » dit une voix à ses côtés.

Le Démon ne se retourna même pas. Il savait que c'était la petite fille aux cheveux et à la robe noire avec des rubans roses et violets qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Tu étais là, Ophis ? »

0o0o0

« _Tu es là pour me pleurer ? Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus_ »

C'était comme dans ses souvenirs, la première fois qu'elle était morte.

« Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu la sauver » dit Issei.

« Non, tu n'as pas pu » dit le spectre malveillant de Reynalle. « Tu n'as pas pu cette fois là. ..ni l'autre. »

0o0o0

Rias avait beau essayer, elle peinait à éviter les coups du Dragon Rouge. Elle sauta en l'air pour éviter sa queue mais sa main gigantesque se referma sur son corps.

« Issei ! » cria-t-elle.

0o0o0

« Non ! » cria Issei en pleurant.

C'est à alors que voix familière prononça son nom. Il leva les yeux et vit une image de Rias debout à une fenêtre. C'était le premier vrai souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, la première fois qu'il la voyait d'aussi près. C'était avant de mourir et avant de renaître. Cela lui paraissait des siècles alors que ça ne faisait que quelques mois.

Elle avait un regard triste. Pourquoi avait-elle un regard triste.

0o0o0

Au dehors, le Dragon Issei cessa quelques instants de grogner et Rias en profita.

« Je t'en prie, Issei ! Si tu disparais, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre ! Si tu ne peux pas redevenir le Issei que j'aime alors je veux disparaître avec toi. »

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux et tombèrent sur le métal du Dragon. A ce moment là, ce fut comme sir les deux esprits s'étaient rejoints. Issei sentit la chaleur de Rias transpercer son corps jusqu'à son esprit déchirer et apaiser ses maux.

C'est à alors que dans un craquement sinistre, la cuirasse de Dragon se brisa et qu'Issei en émergea. Aussitôt, Rias se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras en pressant contre son visage qui s'était retrouvée exposée pendant le combat.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Issei ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant à nouveau mais cette fois de joie.

0o0o0

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Vali en désignant la masse d'énergie sombre qu'Ophis, le Dragon-Divin à l'apparence de petite fille tenait dans sa main.

« C'est ce qui était mélangé au Dragon Rouge » dit-elle.

L'énergie sombre commença à se dissiper puis finit par disparaître. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir demeurer après cela.

0o0o0

Issei grogna et ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Tout le monde était au-dessus de lui et montrait un visage soulagé.

« Buchou…Hariel-chan…minna… » grogna-t-il avant de se redresser.

C'est alors qu'il vit la forme endormie dans les bras d'Akeno.

« Asia ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Vali et les autres l'ont sauvé » dit Yuuto.

« C'était juste une coïncidence » répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Issei s'avança alors vers son amie et la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux, il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Xenovia le poussa pour pleurer son soulagement dans les bras de son amie. D'abord surprise, Asia serra son amie contre elle.

Hariel vit alors la veste d'Arthur sur le sol. Elle avait été abandonnée plus tôt quand ils étaient revenus sur la terre ferme. Il la ramassa, l'épousseta et la ramena à son cousin.

« Tiens » dit-il simplement en lui tendant son vêtement.

Il avait des sentiments mitigés pour le jeune homme, une sorte de mélange entre le ressentiment et une gêne profonde, comme quand on parle à un garçon qu'on aime bien mais qu'on n'ose pas sauf qu'ici, au lieu d'un amour romantique, c'est un amour fraternel qu'Hariel ressentait.

« Je te remercie, cousin » répondit le jeune homme en prenant sa veste et en la remettant.

Hariel resta un moment silencieux avant de se décider à parler à nouveau.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de…Comment va Fenrir ? » demanda-t-il en pesant que sa première question n'aurait pas été très bien accueilli.

« Bien » répondit Arthur. « Ma sœur s'occupe de lui. »

« Tu as une sœur ? »

Hariel se maudit intérieurement pour avoir eu l'air aussi surpris.

« Elle se nomme Le Fay, c'est une magicienne »

« Je vois » dit Hariel. « Est-ce que… »

« Fenrir-sama voulait que je te donne ceci » dit Arthur en fouillant sans ses poches.

« Une lettre ? » demanda Hariel quand son cousin la lui tendit.

« Ma sœur l'a écrite pour lui. Je jure sur l'honneur qu'il s'agit de ses mots à lui et qu'il les a prononcé sans pressions ni contraintes. »

« Sans contraintes ? » siffla Hariel, énervé. « Il a été assujetti ! »

« Il ne l'est plus » dit Arthur.

« Comment ? » coassa Hariel.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Si Fenrir était libre, pourquoi n'était il pas revenu vers lui ? Ou au moins, il aurait pu faire un signe. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la lettre était le signe. En tremblant, il la prit et la déplia. L'écriture était petite mais très soignée et fluide.

« _À mon cher Maître et mes chers enfants,_

 _Je sais que quand vous lirez cette lettre, on vous aura dit que je suis à présent libre de mes faits et gestes et que je ne compte pas revenir vers vous de suite. N'y voyez pas là l'expression d'un quelconque sentiment de reproche envers vous. Vous êtes toujours le maître que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours._

 _Ma nouvelle maîtresse, mon autre maîtresse, Le Fay Pendragon, est une magicienne très doué et une personne remarquable. Elle est douce et gentille et je me sens bien à ses côtés, tout aussi bien qu'aux vôtres. Tout comme j'avais besoin de vous, elle a besoin de moi._

 _Je sais que vous, mes chers enfants, veillerez sur notre maître comme je le ferais moi-même et en cela je suis rassuré. C'est pour cela que je peux, l'esprit tranquille, m'occuper de cette jeune magicienne et l'accompagner dans la vie._

 _Je sais, mon maître, que vous l'accepterez et comprendrez que je veuille restez avec elle. Et vous mes fils je vous confie à nouveau notre Maître._

 _Fenrir_ »

Hariel se sentait à la fois heureux et triste quand il finit la lettre. Les yeux dans le vague, il faillit sursauter quand Arthur lui tendit quelque chose. Il releva la tête et vit que c'était une épée. Pas n'importe quelle épée d'ailleurs puisque c'était Excalibur Ruler.

« Nous n'en avons plus l'utilité. Fenrir à suggéré que je te la remette. Elle te reviens de droit de toute façon »

Hariel avança la main mais il fut devancé par HariEx.

« J'en m'en charge jeune Porteur » dit-elle.

Sous le regard dubitatif d'Arthur, l'épée à forme humaine effleura le fragment qui se consuma dans un trait de lumière.

« Je suis à présent complète » dit-elle.

« Y a-t-il du changement ? » demanda Hariel.

« C'est une discussion que nous auront en privée » dit l'épée. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je retourne à votre école pour éviter qu'on ne remarque votre absence. »

Elle s'inclina et disparut dans un éclair de lumière.

C'est alors qu'un mouvement dans le ciel fit lever les yeux à Hariel. A un endroit, on pouvait apercevoir une distorsion de l'espace, comme une longue fracture au travers de leur dimension. De cette ouverture surgit alors une créature immense, un Dragon de la taille d'une montagne qui flottait dans les airs. Malgré le fait qu'il si transparent, comme présent dans deux mondes à la fois, on pouvait voir le rouge sombre de ses écailles, plus sombre encore que celui de Ddraig.

« Est-ce que c'est… » souffla Hariel en écarquillant les yeux.

« C'est le Dragon des Dragons » dit Vali qui se tenait aux côtés d'Issei. « Il a de nombreux noms. Parfois on l'appelle DxD ou encore le Véritable Dragon-Divin Écarlate. Mais le nom sous lequel on le connaît le mieux c'est Grand Rouge. »

« DxD… » murmura Issei.

« Il vit dans la Faille Dimensionnelle et y vole continuellement. C'est lui l'objectif d'Ophis et c'est aussi lui que je veux vaincre. »

« Ça c'est de l'ambition » dit Hariel à son cousin.

« Nous poursuivons tous un but. »

« Quel est le tien ? »

« Je souhait trouver un adversaire digne de moi et de Collbrande. »

« Un adversaire comme Vali ? »

« Peut-être » dit le jeune homme en suivant des yeux la masse énorme du Dragon.

« Grand Rouge » dit alors une voix qui fit sursauter Issei. « Ça faisait longtemps. »

Sans que personne ne l'ai vu approcher, Ophis était à présent au milieu d'eux et regardait elle aussi le Dragon.

« Alors ce serait elle, Ophis, le Dragon de L'infini ? L'Ouroboros Dragon » devina Hariel.

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les autres. « Le leader de la Chaos Brigade ? »

« Un jour j'obtiendrais le silence… » murmura la petite fille.

« Hyoudou Issei, veux-tu me vaincre ? » demanda alors Vali.

« Oui, je crois » répondit le garçon. « Non, en fait j'en suis sûr. Tu as menacé de réduire la poitrine de Buchou et d'Akeno-san après tout. »

En souriant, il tandis le poing vers l'autre garçon. Celui-ci eut un léger rictus mi moqueur, mi amusé et frappa le poing avec le sien.

« Décidément tu es toujours aussi intéressant » dit-il. « Devient fort, Hyoudou Issei. »

« Tu peux compter là-dessus »

Hariel soupira.

« Et qu'est ce que cela fait de nous ? » demanda-t-il Arthur.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire » dit le jeune homme.

« Ami ? Ennemis ? Rivaux ? »

« Est-ce si important ? »

« Ça l'est pour moi » dit Hariel en se plaçant devant le jeune homme. « Tu es mon cousin, tu fais partie de ma famille. Je ne veux pas être ton ennemi. »

Arthur le regarda avec une expression intrigué, sa première vraie expression, puis sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Si un jour nous devons nous battre, ce ne sera pas parce que nous somme ennemis » dit finalement Arthur.

Hariel sentit qu'on lui enlevait un poids énorme sur le cœur, un poids qu'il ressentait depuis ce jour d'août où il avait rencontré son cousin pour la première fois. Il l'avait haï pour ce qu'il avait fait à Fenrir et il s'était haï pour avoir ressenti cela. Depuis toujours, la famille était très importante pour lui. Depuis qu'il avait connu l'amour que procure une véritable famille, il voulait absolument être aimé de tous les membres de sa famille pour qu'ils l'aiment en retour. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que ce cousin qu'il a haï le haïsse à son tour, il voulait qu'ils soient une vraie famille. Cela valait aussi pour sa sœur et pour ce cousin qui l'attendait à Poudlard et qu'il voulait absolument apprendre à connaître.

C'est à ce moment qu'il souvint de quelque chose. Il prit l'un des anneaux qui se trouvaient sur son pouce gauche et le tendit à Arthur qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« C'est l'Anneau d'Héritier Le Fay. Je me suis dit qu'il serait légitime que toi…ou plutôt ta sœur l'ai. Enfin, ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas l'avoir mais comme c'est ta sœur qui possède des pouvoirs magiques alors… »

Hariel était rouge de gêne.

« Comment es-tu entré en sa possession ? » demanda Arthur.

« Son nom est apparu dans mon arbre généalogique. Apparemment ma mère descendait d'une branche secondaire et éteinte des Pendragon…de votre famille et donc de Morgane Le Fay. »

« Si tu en es le légitime propriétaire, pourquoi nous le donner ? »

« Et bien parce que…ce n'est pas juste… je veux dire, on est de la même famille. Ce serait injuste que vous soyez privé de votre héritage et du pouvoir qui va avec. »

« Ni ma sœur ni moi ne sommes féru de politique, surtout de celles des sorciers » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je lui parlerais de ton offre mais je doute qu'elle l'accepte. Je te remercie cependant et te fais confiance pour défendre les intérêts de notre Maison »

Hariel sourit puis remis l'anneau à son doigt. S'il voulait faire le malin il aurait pu dire que c'était parce qu'il avait trop d'anneaux et pas assez de doigts, après tout il était Héritier de pas moins de onze maisons, mais peut-être que son cousin n'aurait pas été sensible à son humour et il ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos.

« Hariel, nous rentrons ! » lui cria Rias.

« J'arrive ! » cria le jeune garçon.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois à son cousin puis sauta pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de partir, laissant le jeune homme très surpris.

0o0o0

Apres le départ de Vali et des autres, tous le monde les avaient rejoins. Irina et Rossweiss bien, sûr, ainsi que Sköll et Hati et aussi Sairaorg qui était venu s'amuser. Le vieux Odin, lui, avait rejoint les Maoh ainsi qu'Azazel, Baraqiel et Tannin qui avait participé au combat et tout le groupe regardait avec amusement les plus jeunes se féliciter pour la victoire.

Mais la joie ne dura pas longtemps car Issei s'effondra au milieu d'une phrase, évanoui. Sur son bras, Boosted Gear avait comme commencé à scléroser et se rependre sur les chaires aux muscles contractés du jeune Démon.

Il fut aussitôt amener en urgence au palais Gremory où Avicenne pu l'ausculter.

« Il est dans une sorte de coma magique » dit-il quand il ressortit de la chambre. « Sa transformation à poussé son corps bien trop loin et il se retrouve empoisonné par sa propre énergie »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Rias.

« Attendre » dit le médecin. « Je ne vois pour le moment rien d'autre à faire. »

« Je vais veiller sur lui » dit Rias.

« Moi aussi » dirent simultanément Akeno, Asia et Koneko.

« Je vais aussi rester » dit Hariel.

« Non, Hariel » dit son oncle. « Tu dois rentrer à Poudlard. »

« Mais ! »

« Non » répéta-t-il. « Tu es déjà resté bien trop longtemps. »

« Mais Excalibur… »

« Je sais qu'elle peut te remplacer, mais pour combien de temps ? Le coma d'Issei-kun peut durer des jours, voir des semaines. Tu ne peux pas la laisser aussi longtemps. »

« Mais ! »

« Hariel ! » dit son oncle d'une voix plus forte, « Ça suffit. Il faut que tu laisses ta tante s'occuper elle-même de sa Suite et ne plus t'en mêler. »

Cette phrase fit mal à Hariel, très mal. Ne voulant pas que tous le voient pleurer, il fit apparaître un cercle de téléportation en direction de Poudlard et disparut. Il apparut directement dans sa dimension personnelle où Hermione et HariEx l'attendaient.

« Enfin, te voilà ! » s'exclama Hermione. « J'étais inquiète ! »

« Désolé » dit Hariel d'une voix tremblante et avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui…en fait, non » dit-il après un moment.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Si tu veux bien, on en parlera demain. Là tout de suite j'ai envie d'être un peu…seul. J'ai encore le temps avant le couvre feu ? »

« C'est dans une heure. Le dîner vient de se terminer. »

« Merci » dit-il.

« Puisque vous avez plus besoin de mes service… » dit HariEx en s'inclinant.

Son corps devient lumineux et bientôt une épée flottait dans les airs. Hariel s'avança en se mordant le pouce puis fit tomber une goutte au sol pour la sceller à nouveau.

« Je…j'attendrais dans la salle commune » dit Hermione.

« Merci » dit Hariel en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte et s'appuya le dos contre le bois. Il gémit et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Sköll et Hati s'approchèrent de lui et se mirent à tourner autour de ses jambes.

« Au fait, les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à vous lire » dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il en sortit la lettre de leur père et l'ouvrit.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre. Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je vous avez dit que ce serait le dernier chapitre avec les personnages de DxD en principaux mais il va y en avoir encore un peu dans le prochain. Pas beaucoup. Juste la fin de la saison 3.

Pour le Hariel du futur dans l'esprit du jeune Hariel, imaginez-le avec le corps (et la robe) de Jessica Rabbit.

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, River Song est un personnage du Doctor Who qui ne vit pas sur la même ligne temporelle que le Docteur alors parfois elle lui dit « Spoiler » pour éviter de révéler des événements de son passé (qui est en fait le futur du Docteur). C'est juste un rappel que Doctor Who est la série préféré d'Hariel.

Et voilà voilà. En tout cas, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	38. CHapitre 37 : Mon propre chemin

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 37 : Mon propre chemin/jibun no michi

.

Hariel avait le cœur léger pour la première fois quand il s'assit en face d'Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux » remarqua Hermione.

« C'est à cause de la lettre que tu as reçu ? » demanda Ronald.

« Heu…Oui » répondit Hariel en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Elle avait du lui dire qu'il avait reçu une chouette…ce qui en un sens n'était pas tout à fait faux.

« Mon ami qui était malade va mieux » dit-il.

En disant ces mots il avait regardé Hermione droit dans les yeux et celle-ci avait compris que le SMS qu'il avait reçu parlait d'Issei. Il lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé dés le lendemain de son retour. Cependant, depuis ce moment-là il avait été extrêmement inquiet et déprimé. C'était un vrai soulagement de le voir à nouveau sourire.

« J'y comprends rien ! » s'exclama alors une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois Serdaigle entendirent un retentissant « chut » provenant de la Bibliothécaire, Mme Pince, et ils se retournèrent pour voir un Gryffondor de leur année, Seamus Finnigan, se tasser sur lui-même en rougissant. Il était avec deux autres personnes, Ajit Singh et le cousin d'Hariel, Dean.

Y voyant une occasion de se rapprocher de lui, le jeune Démon proposa d'aller les aider.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Ils ont l'air d'avoir le même travail que nous en Potion, autant aller les aider. »

« Mais… »

« Bonne idée » dit Hermione en commençant à ranger ses affaires. « Le travail sera plus vite fait si on s'y met à plusieurs. »

Hariel fit de même, imité par Ron qui grognait encore un peu, puis se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Salut, j'ai entendu que vous aviez un problème ? » dit-il.

« Ah ! Désolé, je vais faire moins de bruit » dit Seamus.

« Ce n'est pas ça, je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait faire le travail ensemble. C'est pour le cours de Potion n'est-ce pas ? »

« On a le droit de travailler ensemble ? » demanda Dean.

« Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ben on est de maison différentes alors… »

« Ça n'empêche pas de travailler ensemble, on a les même devoirs »

« Moi je veux bien » dit Dean. « Et vous ? »

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent.

« Alors, c'est d'accord » dit Dean avec un sourire.

Hariel lui sourit en retour, content que ce premier contact avec son cousin soit couronné de succès. En le voyant de plus près, il pouvait voir quelques ressemblances avec son oncle Barclay dans la forme de ses pommettes ou celle de son menton.

« Ça va ? » demanda Dean.

« Oui, oui » dit Hariel en rougissant.

Il venait de se rendre compte que cela faisait de longues secondes qu'il dévisageait son cousin.

« Alors, on s'y met ? C'est bien Potion ? »

« Oui » répondit Dean. « Sur les utilisations du sang de Dragon. »

« Trouvez les 12 utilisation du sang de Dragon et détaillez en deux en citant une potion où le sang de Dragon aura l'utilisation citée » récita Ajit qui parlait pour la première fois.

« Et bien c'est assez clair, non ? » demanda Hariel. « On est six, il y a douze utilisations, on en fait deux chacun. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Ron. « On ne pourrait pas plutôt en choisir deux et mettre tous la même ? »

« Si on fait ça, on connaître jamais les usages des douze » résonna Hermione.

« Imaginez si le professeur Rogue vous interroge sur l'une des utilisation que vous n'avez pas marqué sur votre feuille ? »

Tous, et en particulier les Gryffondors dont la maison semblait être la bête noir du professeur, ne purent que penser qu'il en était tout à fait possible.

« Allez, ça ne durera pas si longtemps »

Ron et les Gryffondors grognèrent un peu mais l'argument d'Hariel avait fini par les convaincre. Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant un peu plus d'une heure mais, comme Hariel l'avait prévu, ils finirent assez rapidement.

« J'habite au Pays de Galles avec mon père et ma mère » lui dit Dean alors que les deux garçons ramenaient les livres qu'ils avaient utilisés pour les ranger. « Et toi ? »

« Un orphelinat à une heure de Londres. »

« Oh ? Désolé »

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules. « C'est le professeur McGonagall qui est venu te voir pour te dire que tu étais un sorcier ? »

« Ouais. Mon père était dingue quand il l'a appris. »

« Il s'est…fâché ? » demanda Hariel un tantinet inquiet.

« Non, mais c'est un scientifique, tu sais. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire à la magie. Le professeur McGonagall à du faire des tas de sorts. A un moment elle en a eut assez et elle l'a transformé en crapaud pour quelques secondes. Là je crois que mon père a comprit » dit Dean en riant. « Ma mère par contre elle a été super calme. D'habitude c'est une angoissée mais là elle avait l'air de tout accepter. »

Et pour cause puisque Doria Thomas, sa mère, était parfaitement consciente que le père biologique de Dean, Barclay, était un sorcier et que Dean devait l'être aussi. Il comprenait dans une certaine mesure pourquoi elle avait gardé le secret mais les révélations allaient être difficiles. Hariel avait envie de lui dire mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de divulguer ce secret.

Les deux garçons retournèrent près des autres qui commençaient à ranger les affaires.

« On va se trouver un coin pour jouer aux cartes » dit Seamus. « Ça vous dit ? »

« Non merci, je vais rester travailler encore un peu » dit Hermione.

« Moi aussi » dit Hariel.

Il aurait encore voulue être avec son cousin mais il ne voulait pas abuser. Il savait que s'il ne se contrôlait pas, il allait se mettre à le suivre comme un petit chien et ce n'était pas l'idéal au niveau de la discrétion…ni au niveau relationnel.

« Et toi...heu, Ron ? Tu viens ? » demanda Seamus.

Le garçon hésita. Il voulait bien aller avec les Gryffondors, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir de la bibliothèque, mais en même temps, il aurait bien aimé rester avec Harry. Après tout c'était son devoir en tant que meilleur ami. Il hésita encore quelques instants puis suivit les garçons en dehors de la bibliothèque.

« Tu étais…très intéressé par Dean » dit Hermione sans lever les yeux de ton parchemin.

« Toujours aussi perspicace ma chère Hermione » dit Erik sans lever les yeux du sien.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était ton style. »

« Tu n'y es pas du tout. Dean est mon cousin. »

Il entendit un bruit de plume qui crisse sur le papier et un juron qui lui firent relever les yeux. Hermione tentait d'essuyer le pâté qu'elle venait se faire en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Ton…ton cousin ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Chut ! » souffla Hariel en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Pas si fort ! »

« Alors c'est un…un »

« Non, ce n'est pas « un… » comme tu dis. C'est un cousin du côté de mon père. »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes ignorés jusque-là alors ? »

« On ne s'est pas ignoré, il ignore que je lui suis apparenté. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

Hariel soupira et raconta à son amie l'histoire de son oncle Barclay.

« Tu comptes lui en parler ? » demanda finalement Hermione quand il finit son histoire.

« Je ne pense pas non. Normalement c'est à sa mère de le lui dire. »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait en plus de dix ans » dit Hermione. « Elle ne l'a même pas fait après qu'ils aient reçu la visite de McGonagall. »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est quand même pas à moi de le lui dire. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il risque de t'en vouloir si sa mère lui révèle tout et qu'il se rend compte que tu ne lui as rien dit »

« Oui, je sais » gémis Harry en mettant sa tête dans ses bras.

Hermione regarda son amis quelques instants et sourit, amusée. Finalement, même les génies pouvaient avoir des problèmes.

0o0o0

Des jambes graciles, un corps fin, un visage délicat encadré par cette magnifique chevelure noire et ces yeux, ces beaux yeux verts qui semblaient le transpercer à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui. A la fois délicieux…et intolérable. Il était un Malefoy, par Merlin ! Trembler devant un joli minois, surtout celui de Potter, ne faisait pas honneur à son nom. Et pourtant Draco était indéniablement attiré par lui comme un papillon par une flamme.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il fallait qu'il puisse rester avec lui. Mais comment faire ? Il n'avait pas fait une très bonne première impression et tout ça c'était de la faute de ce satané Weasley qui lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en rencontrant Potter dans le train. Mais en même temps, il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient quand même amis, alors…alors il pouvait essayer de lui parler et peut-être qu'il arriverait à percer son secret.

En effet il ne l'avait dit à personne mais il l'avait vu, toi jours auparavant, disparaître dans une lumière rouge avec cette sang-de-b…non, non, non, il ne devait plus l'appeler comme ça. Potter tenait à elle et s'il voulait rester en bon termes avec lui, il devait aussi la respecter elle. Donc ce serait « Granger » mais qu'on ne lui demande pas de faire plus d'effort.

Donc il avait vu Potter et Granger disparaître dans une lumière rouge et il ne savait pas où ils avaient été allé. Décidément, Potter était un mystère digne de lui.

0o0o0

« Bonjour Potter » dit Draco.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Dégage ! » cracha Ron.

« Ne soit pas impoli, Ron » soupira Hariel. « Bonjour Draco. Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Hariel si tu veux. Et je suis sûr que ça ne dérange pas Hermione et Ron que tu les appelles par leur prénom. »

« Moi ça me dérange » grogna Ron.

« Moi pas » dit Hermione. « Bonjour Draco, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici. »

« Je me suis juste dit que si vous aviez des problèmes en Potion, je pourrais vous aider »

« Pas la peine, on a déjà fini » dit Ron.

« Le devoir peut-être mais il faut encore qu'on révise les cours. C'est mieux de le faire à plusieurs » dit Hermione.

« Merci, Granger » dit Draco en s'asseyant.

« Allons Draco, tu peux l'appeler Hermione »

« Je… » commença Draco.

« Oui ? » demanda Hariel.

Draco papillonna des yeux devant le regard en apparence innocent d'Hariel et referma la bouche. Intérieurement, il se morigéna. Non, non et non ! Il ne pouvait pas se soumettre de cette façon ! C'était dégradant ! Il regarda à nouveau Hariel qui lui sourit et il sortit ses affaires sans ajouter un mot de plus.

« Quoi ! Mais ! Mais on va pas l'accueillir comme ça cette sale fouine ! » s'exclama Ron en se faisant reprendre par la Bibliothécaire.

« Allons Ron… » commença Hariel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Weasley, t'as peur qu'à côté de moi tu paraisses trop misérable. »

« Espèce de… » cria presque Ron en se levant.

« Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ! » lui cria Mme Pince. « Ne faites pas tant de bruit. »

« Mais… »

La Bibliothécaire lui fit les gros yeux et Ron préféra se rasseoir.

« Tu vas quand même pas le laisser me parler comme ça » siffla Ron à Hariel.

« C'est toi qui a commencé à l'insulter alors ne sois pas surpris s'il te répond. »

Draco eut un léger sourit goguenard qui s'effaça quand Hariel se tourna vers lui.

« Quand à toi » dit celui-ci avec des yeux furibonds, « Tu me feras le plaisir d'arrêter d'agir comme un gamin en lui répondant, c'est clair ? »

Draco fit la moue et hocha la tête comme un gamin pris en faute. Potter décidément était vraiment quelqu'un de très énervant.

0o0o0

Hariel décida que finalement, il aimait bien Draco. C'était un jeune garçon extrêmement ambivalent et complexe. On sentait chez lui une éducation aristocratique et rigide dans laquelle on lui avait appris à se tenir et aussi qu'il était meilleur que tout le monde. Et pourtant, de temps en temps, Hariel pouvait voir transparaître la véritable personnalité du garçon.

Par certains côtés, il lui rappelait Issei. Le commentaire qu'il avait fait sur ses jambes à leur première rencontre (qui était en fait leur deuxième) en était la preuve. A de nombreuses reprises, il avait sentit le regard du garçon errer sur son corps de manière contemplative et ce malgré le manque de style de l'uniforme féminin. Il l'avait également vu rougir et bégayer quand une fois il avait percuté une fille de septième année à la poitrine généreuse. Cependant, une différence avec Issei était qu'il semblait avoir aussi des coups de cœurs pour les garçons comme par exemple pour Cedric Diggory, un Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui était particulièrement joli garçon.

Mais me plus souvent, Draco était froid, voir insensible et assez méchant, il faut l'avouer. Hariel suspectait qu'il s'agissait de l'éducation donnée par son père et il ne manquait pas une occasion d'essayer de faire ressortir cet autre côté du garçon qu'il préférait à l'autre.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il serait par la suite un peu plus ouvert sur ses désirs. Hariel doutait qu'il arrive un jour au niveau d'Issei mais qu'il en prenne le chemin l'amuserait beaucoup.

En attendant il était assez content de voir le visage rougissant et intéressé de Draco quand il lui montrait (sans le faire exprès, bien sûr) sa culotte.

0o0o0

Hariel sentit une vibration dans sa poche. Il sortit son potable en cachette et regarda la notification. C'était un mail de son oncle. Comme il était à la bibliothèque, il se dit que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment et le rangea. De toute façon, il serait bientôt midi et il avait décidé d'aller dans sa dimension après un repas rapide. Il verrait ce que son oncle avait à lui dire à ce moment là.

Enfin, la cloche sonna et lui, Hermione et Ron se levèrent pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Draco était déjà devant la porte et les attendaient. Normalement, le jeudi, les Serpentards avaient Sortilèges. Draco avait dû se dépêcher pour arriver avant eux.

Certes Hariel aimait bien Draco mais son adhésion au groupe avait eut ceci de problématique qu'il avait du mal à se rendre dans sa dimension. Écarter Ron était assez facile, le garçon était allergique à la bibliothèque donc si Hariel disait qu'il y était, il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de Ron de vérifier de visu si c'était vrai.

Draco par contre était plus malin. Il avait mémorisé l'emploi du temps d'Hariel et savait toujours où le retrouver. Les seuls moments où lui ou Hermione pouvaient être seul étaient les moments où Draco avait cours et pas eux c'est à dire une heure le mercredi après-midi et le jeudi matin ainsi que pendant une majeure partie de l'après-midi du jeudi à cause des cours de vol.

En parlant du vol, ces cours ci n'étaient pas vraiment les préférés d'Hariel. Pour lui, le vol était un moyen de locomotion plus qu'un plaisir. Voler lui permettait d'atteindre sa destination plus vite et pouvait l'aider quand il combattait mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. De plus, la manière de voler des sorciers, à cheval sur un balai, n'était pas des plus confortable ni des plus gracieuse.

Pendant les cours, ses camarades, à l'exception d'Hermione, ne faisaient que parler de ce sport, le Quidditch, que les sorciers adoraient et qui se jouait sur des balais. D'après ce qu'il en avait entendu, ce serait loin de lui plaire, ce jeu manquait tellement de subtilité et d'esprit d'équipe. Mais bon, peut-être que le voir en vrai serait mieux.

Il fut impossible à Hariel de s'éclipser pendant le repas et il ne put donc aller dans sa dimension. Heureusement, c'était jeudi et il pourrait y aller vers 15h30, quand Draco se rendrait dans le parc pour son cours avec Mme Bibine, le professeur de Vol.

Finalement, Hermione et lui réussirent à se débarrasser facilement de Ron puisqu'il avait été invité à jouer aux cartes par Seamus dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Pendant quelques instants, Hariel se tâta pour aller les rejoindre. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de croiser son cousin mais pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Malheureusement, il avait du travail à faire et puis il y avait ce mail.

Quand il arriva dans sa dimension, il se dirigea vers une série de tableaux noirs, certains vierges et d'autres recouverts de calculs complexes. Il s'agissait de son travail de thèse sur la puissance des calculs de réseaux de neurones artificiels.

Hariel était fasciné par la mathématique des ordinateurs et en particulier des intelligences artificielles pour la robotique. Il espérait pouvoir terminer sa thèse cette année et enfin acquérir le titre de docteur. Bien sûr, il ne s'arrêterait pas là et comptait bien également faire une thèse dans ses deux autres matières, ingénierie biologique et ingénierie informatique. D'ailleurs il avait déjà en tête quelques idées pour un travail sur les ordinateurs quantiques.

Il travailla tout le reste de l'après-midi et quand Hermione lui dit qu'il était bientôt l'heure du dîner, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas regardé son mail. Laissant son amie partir devant, il se rendit dans sa chambre qui était une version en plus sombre de celle d'Hermione. Il prit son ordinateur sur la console en dessous de la télé et monta sur son lit. Confortablement installé, il ouvrit sa boîte mail et la vida des quelques pubs qui s'y trouvaient.

A part le mail de son oncle, il y en avait un de Marcus, un autre de sa directrice de thèse ainsi qu'un bulletin numérique d'une revue de mathématiques. Il délaissa le bulletin pour plus tard et entreprit d'ouvrir les autres messages. Comme il était encore blessé par ce que lui avait dit son oncle la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il préféra laisser son message pour plus tard. Il lut celui de sa directrice de thèse qui n'était rien de moins que le professeur Hunger, la doyenne de la faculté de Mathématiques. Il lu ensuite rapidement celui de Marcus et décida d'y répondre de même qu'à la doyenne Hunger.

Quand il eu fini, il se retrouva avec seulement celui de son oncle. Il soupira et l'ouvrit. Alors qu'il commençait à lire, ses yeux s'élargirent et il blêmit.

« _Mon cher Hariel._

 _J'ai préféré ne t'écrire qu'une fois que tout le monde soit rentré sain et sauf à Kuoh. Il y a quelques heures, ta tante à été enlevée. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle va bien, comme tous les autres._

 _En fait, il apparaît que lorsqu'Issei a scellé Loki, celui-ci les a maudit lui et Rias pour les empêcher à jamais d'être heureux ensembles. C'est cette malédiction qui aurait renforcé la colère et la peine d'Issei à la disparition d'Asia et lui ait autant fait perdre le contrôle._

 _Cependant, chez Rias, la malédiction a prit une toute autre forme et elle s'est servit des sentiments que ta tante porte à Issei afin de capturer son esprit en prenant la forme du jeune Dragon. »_

En lisant ces lignes, Hariel se dit qu'il ne devait pas s'agir que de son amour pour Issei mais aussi de sa contrariété de voir Issei, non seulement avec d'autres femmes mais aussi en étant plus proche d'elles. Hariel savait déjà que sa tante n'avait pas l'impression d'être aimée comme une femme par Issei mais comme une déesse, une maîtresse. Il n'y avait pas la complicité ou la simplicité qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la relations d'Issei avec les autres filles et c'était de cela que Rias souffrait.

Mais il était possible aussi, enfin il n'en avait qu'une intuition, qu'Issei ait peur de se déclarer aux femmes de peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés. Après tout il y avait une certaine logique. Rias, Akeno ou n'importe quelle autre fille de la Suite de Rias étaient très belles et il avait du mal à les prendre aux sérieux quand elles disaient le trouver attirant. Il en découlait une certaine insécurité renforcé encore par le souvenir de la première femme avec qui il était sorti : Amano Yuuma, l'Ange Déchu Raynalle.

« _Pour ne pas avoir à répondre de ses actes envers Odin et être forcé de libérer Rias de son emprise, Loki s'est lui-même scellé dans la glace. Cependant,_ _avec l'aide de ton cousin Arthur Pendragon ainsi que de Vali Lucifer, du Roi Singe Bikou et de la Nekoushou Kuroka, les serviteurs de ta tante se sont rendus dans la Faille Dimensionnelle où elle avait été amenée._

 _Afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, ils se sont battus contre elle mais ils ont dû abandonner quand le charme qui les protégeait du vide de la Faille s'est dissipé et qu'ils en ont été éjectés. Seul Issei est resté et, à l'aide d'une nouvelle puissance éveillée par Ajuka sur son Sacred Gear, a pu la libérer._

 _La dérive dans le vide de la Faille leur a ensuite été épargnée par le Grand Rouge qui les a guidés hors de son domaine. »_

C'était étonnant que le DxD se soit préoccupé d'eux. Ce n'était pas qu'il était égoïste, enfin, pas plus que les autres Dragons, mais pour un être de cette ampleur les Démons n'étaient rien de plus que de vulgaires mouches. Peut-être avait-il sentis le Dragon en Issei ?

« _Ils ont ainsi pu rentrer sains et sauf et libérés de la malédiction de Loki._

 _Comme tu peux le voir, tout le monde va bien. Il n'est donc pas utile que tu viennes._

 _Ton oncle qui t'aime,_

 _Sirzechs »_

Hariel bouillonnait. Bien sûr qu'il allait venir ! Et tout de suite même ! Il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était plus de 18h. Cela voulait dire qu'il était à peu près 2h du matin au japon. Il jura. C'était trop tard pour y aller. Il serait cependant trop tôt pour y aller avant les cours le lendemain, tous seraient encore eux-mêmes en cours. Le mieux était d'attendre midi.

Perturbé, il descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Si Hermione et Draco remarquèrent son état, ils n'en dirent pas un seul mot. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron qui le harcela de question jusqu'à ce qu'Hariel se fâché contre lui. Cela ne sembla pas décourager le garçon qui voulut repartir à l'assaut quelques minutes après en jouant la carte de l'amitié et de la confiance mutuelle. Heureusement, Draco veillait et prit bien gardé à lancer deux ou trois méchancetés à Ron pour le détourner de sa cible ce en quoi Hariel était profondément reconnaissant.

0o0o0

« J'aurais dû savoir que tu viendrai quand même » dit une voix près d'Hariel.

Adossé au mur, le visage baissé, celui-ci ne bougea pas, il ne répondit même pas à son oncle.

Il était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt à l'ancien bâtiment et s'était dirigé vers la salle de réunion. Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte, il s'était figé en entendant la voix de Rossweiss. Au lieu d'entrer, il s'était mis à regarder par l'embrasure. Sa tante Rias, qui effectivement allait bien, négociait avec la Walkyrie son entrée dans sa Suite en tant que Tour.

S'était tout aussi profitable à elle qu'à sa tante après tout. En tant que magicienne, elle pouvait renforcer efficacement le rang de sa Suite notamment grâce à sa magie de téléportation extrêmement puissante qui pouvait s'avérer utile. Du côté de Rossweiss, les avantages n'étaient pas moindre avec notamment un salaire assez élevé, une retraite, une assurance maladie et bien sûr, du prestige.

Face à ces arguments, la Walkyrie avait bien sûr finit par accepter et s'était immédiatement faite réincarner en Démon.

C'est alors qu'Azazel avait prononcé les mots qui avaient donnés comme un coup au cœur à Hariel : sa tante avait désormais toutes ses Pièces. Elle pouvait à présent être considérée comme une Démone à part entière et un membre de la société Démoniaque.

A ce moment là, Hariel s'était sentit comme…abandonné en quelque sortes.

« Le lien entre un Démon et sa Suite est fort, presque plus fort qu'aucun autre chez notre race » dit Sirzechs en s'approchant de son neveu. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu sec la dernière fois avec toi. Mais à partir de maintenant, ta tante va devoir se débrouiller seule avec sa Suite. »

« Je suis…de trop, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hariel d'une voix pleine de larmes.

Sirzechs s'approcha d'Hariel et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu ne sera jamais de trop, pas avec ta propre famille. Rias comme moi t'accueillerons toujours à bras ouvert. Mais Rias à commencé son propre chemin et bientôt il sera temps que tu commences le tien. »

« Quand j'aurais…une Suite ? »

« Peut-être…ou peut-être que ça arrivera avant cela, je ne sais pas. »

Tout à coup, Hariel eut très très envie d'avoir sa propre Suite, un groupe soudé autour de lui, un groupe dépendant de lui et dont il dépendrait complètement. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait envie que d'une chose.

« Dit Sirzechs-oji-sama, je peux rester dans tes bras ? »

« Autant que tu veux Hariel »

0o0o0

« La séance exceptionnelle du samedi 26 septembre 2011 va maintenant commencer » annonça Dumbledore d'une voix magiquement amplifiée.

Simeon Randall-Delûte, que l'on appelait ici Régent Pendragon-Emrys, monta rapidement dans les gradin et rejoignit les rangs du haut avant de s'assoit à côté d'un autre homme.

Très vieux, ridé et voûté, l'homme n'en avait pas moins une certaine prestance encore amplifié par le soin apporté à son apparence. Ses cheveux blancs étaient impeccablement plaqués en arrière et retenus par un bandeau de métal doré qui tranchait avec le noir de ses yeux. Son visage était allongé, son menton carré et impeccablement rasé avec un nez busqué et des lèvres fines qui ne semblaient pas avoir l'habitude de sourire. Il portait une robe noire toute simple mais d'un tissu de bonne qualité avec par-dessus un manteau de brocard noir rehaussé d'or montrant des motifs floraux et animaux et notamment des grues.

Fiermont Crane, Duc de la Maison Crane, de la Maison de Blackmore et de la Maison Idris, était le doyen du Magenmagot. À 118 ans, il était plus âgés que Dumbledore de sept ans mais était toujours bon pied bon œil malgré me fait qu'il ne se déplaçait plus guère qu'avec une canne.

Sa rencontre avec Simeon s'était faite un peu par hasard dès la deuxième cession ordinaire du Magenmagot, le jeudi 8, où ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu par hasard l'un à côté de l'autre. Fiermont avait remarqué le malaise de l'avocat devenu membre de l'assemblé juridique et législative du pays et avait commencé à lui donner des conseils. Ils s'étaient retrouvés la semaine suivante et depuis Simeon restait avec lui.

« Quelle est la raison de cette convocation ? » demanda Simeon.

« C'est votre première séance exceptionnelle » dit Fiermont.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une affirmation. C'était juste un fait.

Contrairement à d'autres pays, le Magenmagot ne se réunissait pas tout les jours. Tous les jeudis avaient lieux ce qu'on appelait les séances ordinaires où les membres discutaient des problèmes rencontrés dans la semaine. Ça pouvait être des problèmes sur l'actualité qui nécessitaient une action ou bien un délit qui méritait une sanction. Dans le cas d'un crime, il était décidé du nombre de membre qui feraient parti du jury délibératif du procès et ces membres étaient par la suite tirés au sort (sauf ceux qui désiraient être chargés du dossier).

Et puis il y avait les nouvelles lois qui pouvaient êtres votés. En fait, n'importe quel sorcier pouvait proposer une loi. Mais il devait avoir le soutien d'un membre du Magenmagot (voir même plusieurs) qui la présentait à l'assemblé pour le vote.

Mais aujourd'hui était une séance exceptionnelle. Généralement, cela arrivait si les membres n'avaient pas pu voter une loi pendant la séance ordinaire. Dans ce cas là, au lieu de la reporter d'une semaine, les membres se réunissaient le lendemain et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la loi soit voté. Cependant, il arrivait aussi qu'ils soient convoqués par un ou plusieurs membres pour discuter d'une affaire urgente.

« De quoi va-t-il être question ? » demanda Simeon. « Vous pensez que c'est grave ? »

Fiermont haussa les épaules.

« C'est peu probable. Depuis que Fudge est Ministre, il a tendance à appeler des séances exceptionnelle pour un oui ou pour un non » grogna le vieillard.

Parce que le Ministre était lui aussi membre du Magenmagot. Il l'était à la fois en son nom propre, c'est-à-dire avec son propre titre, mais aussi en tant que Duc de Londres, un titre magique non héréditaire qui se transmet de Ministre en Ministre et qui lui donnait pas moins de 16 voix. Ce n'était rien par rapport aux 96 voix de Simeon ou même aux 42 de Fiermont mais le Ministre avait une cohorte de suiveur qui l'appuyaient de leurs propre voix.

Comme le Duc Crane l'avait deviné, la raison exceptionnelle pour lequel Fudge avait appelé cette séance exceptionnelle n'avait rien de vraiment exceptionnelle ni même de bien intéressant. D'un certain côté ce n'était pas plus mal car ça voulait dire que l'idée était de lui et non pas de ses « conseillers ». En effet le Ministre ne faisait pas partie des gens les plus dangereux contrairement au Seigneur Lucius Malefoy et à la Dame Dolores Ombrage, assis respectivement à droit et à gauche du Ministre. Eux ne proposaient jamais de projets, ils se contentaient de faire croire à cet imbécile qui les dirigeait que l'idée venait de lui.

C'était dans ces moments là que les propositions du Ministre devenaient importantes voir même inquiétante. En effet, les seuls buts à la fois de Malefoy et d'Ombrage étaient de limiter la liberté des sorciers pour asseoir leur pouvoir. Le Seigneur Malefoy le faisait en général en faveur de la noblesse et la Dame Ombrage, en défaveur de tout ce qui n'était pas complètement humain.

Lucius Malefoy était un homme grand, mince, bien charpenté et d'une grande beauté amoindrie par ses yeux gris, froids et méprisants. Il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles avec une robe de sorcier ornementé, un ruban de soie attachant ses longs cheveux blonds platine et avec une canne dont le pommeau était une tête de serpent. Bref, un cliché ambulant.

Dolores Ombrage, elle, faisait penser à un crapaud. Petite, trapue, avec un cou quasi inexistant, elle avait des yeux globuleux et une toute petite bouche pincée. Elle était, elle aussi, tirée à quatre épingles mais avec son propre style. Ses courts cheveux châtains bouclés étaient permanentés à la perfection et son tailleur rose n'avait pas un pli…bien qu'il aurait été mieux sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Un bruit de pas pressé se fit alors entendre tout près d'eux avant que quelqu'un ne s'asseye juste à côté de de Simeon.

« J'ai manqué quelque-chose ? » demanda la personne d'une voix essoufflé.

« Fudge à encore eut une idée mirobolante pour nous emmerder » dit simplement Fiermont en haussant le épaules et sans même regarder la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver.

« C'était bien la peine de me presser » soupira-t-elle en passant ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure dorée et bouclée qui cascadait jusqu'au bas de son dos.

« Normalement, vous vous devez d'être présente à l'annonce de la début de séance Linéa »

« Oui, oui » soupira la jeune fille en se tournant vers le vieil homme en lui souriant avec insolence.

Si Fiermont était le plus âgé de la pièce alors Linéa Mautière était la plus jeune. A seulement 19 ans, elle dirigeait sa propre maison après l'abdication de son grand-père, Vilnius, qui se trouvait trop âgé pour continuer. Bien qu'il y ait eut pléthore d'autres prétendants dont les propres parents de Linéa, c'est elle que le vieux Mautière avait choisis pour lui succéder. Malgré son âge, Vilnius avait vu que sa famille n'était qu'un ramassis d'enfants pourris gâtés qui auraient dilapidés la fortune familiales avant même d'avoir fini d'enfiler leur anneau. Linéa était, pour lui, la seule candidate possible et de loin. Fantasque, rebelle, elle n'écoutait guère que son grand-père et sa propre conscience et se fichait de l'avis des autres.

Deux ans auparavant, alors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard, elle avait été la petite nouvelle de l'assemblée et Fiermont l'avait aussi pris sous son aile. Depuis, elle avait gagnée en assurance et, selon Fiermont, en effronterie. Il était difficile de voir à quel point ils se respectaient mutuellement au vu des piques qu'ils se lançaient.

« Vous êtes en beauté, aujourd'hui, ma chère » dit Simeon en baisant sa main.

« Flatteur » rit Linéa en lissant tout de même le devant de sa robe de velours jaune rehaussé de broderies dorés au corsage et au bout de ses larges manches.

Contrairement à beaucoup de femme nobles et d'épouses de nobles, elle demeurait une femme simple bien qu'élégante. Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, elle ne portait pour tout bijoux qu'un bandeau de bronze ouvragé qui décorant son front et une ceinture faite de disques du même métal et tout aussi ouvragée.

« Vous fumer » dit alors Linéa.

« Vous savez bien que non » lui répondit Simeon.

« Je parlais de votre poche, il y a de la fumée qui en sort. »

En effet, un fin filet de fumée rougeâtre sortait de la poche de son manteau. Rapidement, il sortit le parchemin qui s'y trouvait et l'ouvrit, interrompant la fumée.

« Votre petit maître vous appelle ? » demanda Linéa avec un petit sourire entendu.

C'était le cas. Le parchemin était comme une ligne direct avec Hariel afin que celui-ci puisse être tenu au courent par son avocat de tout ce qui se passait dans la Chambre du Magenmagot. Il possédait un second parchemin quasi identique (par souci de discrétion, le sien ne fumait pas quand il avait un message) et il lui suffisait d'écrire à l'intérieur pour que le texte disparaisse de son parchemin et apparaisse sur celui de Simeon. L'idée venait bien sûr de Balbok qui avait une nouvelle fois prouvé à quel point il faisait tout pour aider son client.

Simeon fouilla à nouveau son manteau et en sortit un étui qu'il ouvrit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Linéa en voyant l'objet que l'avocat en sortit.

« C'est un stylo plume, Linéa » dit Fiermont.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à une plume…ah si » dit Linéa en voyant la pointe effilée fait d'or et d'argent qui se cachait sous le capuchon.

Intriguée, elle regarda Simeon caler le parchemin sur une tablette et cimenter à écrire.

« Ah, c'est juste une nouvelle sorte de plume auto-encreuse » dit Linéa avec une moue déçue.

« Pas du tout, très chère » dit Simeon en même temps qu'il écrivait sur le parchemin. « Ceci est un objet moldus »

« Mais, où se trouve l'encre si elle n'apparaît pas par magie ? »

« À l'intérieur » répondit l'avocat.

Il dévissa le stylo et montra la cartouche à la jeune femme avant de le remonter et de continuer à écrire.

« Je ne savais pas que les moldus étaient aussi inventifs… » dit alors Linéa.

« Parce que vous pensez que ça c'est du génie ? » se moqua Fiermont. « Sachez ma chère que les moldus sont allé sur la Lune. »

« Non ? Quand ça ? »

« Il y a plus de 30 ans ma petite, ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? »

« Parce que les sorciers européen en général et les anglais en particulier sont trop condescendant l'égard des moldus pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il font. Il y a près de 15 ans, j'ai essayé de faire passer une loi pour la création d'un département qui serait chargé d'étudier l'avancée scientifique des moldus et de faire de leur étude une matière obligatoire à Poudlard. J'ai utilisé l'exemple de la conquête spatial et depuis tout le monde pense que je suis fou. Il n'y en a pas un ici qui croit que les moldus puissent avoir la possibilité de voyager dans l'espace. Les imbéciles. »

Pendant la discussion que Simeon avait écoutée d'une oreille, il avait expliqué la situation à Hariel qui lui avait demandé d'essayer de voter avec la majorité. Le projet de Fudge n'était pas assez dangereux pour qu'il se fasse remarquer en jouant l'opposition solitaire ou même en votant blanc. Satisfait, Simeon ferma le stylo.

« Je peux ? » demanda Linéa.

Simeon lui tendit le stylo et se mit à plier le parchemin.

« Quelle étrange décoration » dit-elle. « Un motif de serpent mais avec les couleurs de Gryffondor. »

En effet le stylo était laqué de rouge bordeaux avec des motifs dorés représentant un serpent.

« C'est parait-il le signe de mon année de naissance selon le zodiaque chinois » dit Simeon en rangeant le parchemin et en reprenant le stylo avant de le ranger à son tour.

« Un cadeau de votre petit maître ? »

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire « petit maître » mais qui vous dit que c'est un garçon ? » demanda Simeon.

« Je suis sûr que c'est un garçon » dit Linéa avec un sourire.

Simeon sourit à son tour. Si elle savait.

0o0o0

Hariel soupira et repoussa discrètement le parchemin qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Simeon sous le parchemin sur lequel il faisait son devoir de Défense. Il espérait que personne autour de la table ne l'avait remarqué. Il savait que l'homme était un bon choix. Après tout, c'était un avocat très doué et il était particulièrement connu pour ses talents d'orateur. Il ferait des merveilles dans la Chambre pourvu qu'il s'y sente à l'aise.

Hariel se trouvait une nouvelle fois avec Dean et les autres Gryffondors à la bibliothèque où ils faisaient des recherches préliminaire sur les sortilèges de transfert dont ils allaient étudier la théorie la semaine suivante. Le professeur avait dit que pour les habituer à faire des recherches pour les cours, pendant toute leur première année elle ramasserait ce qu'ils avent trouvé et qu'il était possible qu'elle le note. Bien entendu, le sous entendu était assez clair : faites ça sérieusement sinon…inutile de finir cette phrase.

« Dis Hariel, tu penses que ça ira ? » lui demanda Dean.

Ils avaient tous remplis l'équivalent d'une feuille de papier A4 de renseignements sur ces sortilèges et Hariel estimaient ça suffisait. Les garçons furent heureux de l'entendre. On était samedi après-midi et tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était s'amuser.

« Tu viens avec nous Hariel ? » demanda Dean alors que lui et les autres rangeant leurs affaires.

Hariel jeta un coup d'œil a Hermione qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Le jeune garçon sourit et hocha la tête avant de suivre son cousin.

Restée seule, Hermione leva les yeux de sa feuille et se mit à se caresser distraitement les lèvres avec sa plume. Finalement elle la posa et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une enveloppe blanche marquée de son nom.

C'était la réponse d'Eleanor.

Hermione posa l'enveloppe devant elle et se mit à la regarder sans oser l'ouvrir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle hésitait tellement. Avait-elle peur de la réponse ? Peut-être. Dans tout les cas, cette lettre lui posait des problèmes depuis la veille, au moment où elle l'avait reçue. Finalement, elle l'a prit et déchira plus qu'elle ne décolla le rabat pour en sortir la feuille de papier. Elle était datée du mercredi. Cela voulait dire que le hibou avait mit deux jours pour revenir…cela voulait aussi dire qu'il avait mit deux jours pour y aller. Elle avait donc reçu le courrier le dimanche.

« _Ma chère 'Mione,_

 _Tout d'abord, excuse-moi de te répondre aussi tard. Il est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à trouver les mots pour t'écrire cette lettre. La question que tu me posais n'était pas difficile mais je cherchais les mots adéquats pour te faire comprendre ce que je voulais dire._

 _Heureusement cet abruti de piaf semblait disposé à attendre tout le temps qu'il fallait pour avoir sa réponse._

 _C'est normal que tu veuille à tout prix être la meilleur, tu es comme moi et on tient toute les deux cela de maman (si tu lui répète ça, je nierais l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'insinué). Toi et moi on veut montrer au monde ce qu'on vaut. Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil, juste du perfectionnisme. Le problème c'est qu'être le meilleur, ce n'est pas un but en soit. C'est un moyen qui permet d'atteindre un but, mais un but, sûrement pas._

 _Il faut que tu te demande quel est ton but. Battre Hariel ? Être meilleur que lui ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporterait ? Par expérience je te dirais que ça ne t'apporterait rien._

 _Alors quel but poursuis-tu ?_

 _Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre…et surtout pas tout de suite. Franchement, qui serait assez idiot pour demander à des adolescents ce qu'ils veulent faire de leur vie ? Ceux qui le savent sont trop rare alors pas la peine d'essayer._

 _Le truc, c'est qu'en attendant de connaître ton but, tu dois te donner les moyens de pouvoir l'atteindre une fois que tu l'auras trouvé. Et pour se préparer, tout est bon à prendre. Si Hariel dit qu'il veut t'enseigner, quel que soit ce qu'il veut t'enseigner, alors laisse le faire. Mieux, sert toi de lui, pique lui tout ce que tu peux, sèche le sur place, ça lui apprendra à ce petit crétin et en plus ça lui fera plaisir._

 _S'il y a quelqu'un que tu dois battre, s'il y a quelqu'un que tu dois dépasser, c'est toi-même. Au diable les autres, à diable même les profs et l'école. Tu dois toujours te remettre en question et faire mieux que tu n'aies fait avant parce que c'est comme ça qu'on progresse. Parce que le progrès personnel ça va au-delà de toute institution scolaire._

 _Imagine, tu as des A partout, grand bien te fasse mais que vas-tu faire ? Te reposer sur tes lauriers ? Ça ne t'apportera rien parce qu'au final, les notes, ça importe peu. Les notes c'est simplement un outil qui permet aux profs, à l'école et même au gouvernement de voir si tu as bien assimilé ce qu'ils t'ont appris. Mais ça, c'est la base, la moyenne dirons-nous. Le vrai savoir c'est aller bien au-delà, c'est se servir de ce que t'ont appris les profs pour en apprendre encore plus._

 _Et c'est pareil pour Hariel. Ce qu'il va t'apprendre, ce n'est que les bases. Le reste ce sera à toi de l'apprendre (et si ça peut mettre Hariel sur le cul c'est encore mieux)._

 _Voilà. C'est ce que je voulais te dire. J'espère que ça va t'aider._

 _J'espère te revoir bientôt._

 _Ta sœur qui t'aime,_

 _Lenor »_

Hermione lut la lettre une seconde fois puis la reposa sur la table. Elle se cala dans sa chaise et croisa ses bras. Finalement elle remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe, l'enveloppe dans sa poche et rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Elle se rendit jusqu'à la grande cage d'escalier et monta jusqu'au 7ème étage. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au fond d'un couloir et s'arrêta devant un grand portrait de plein pied représentant une femme bien en chaire vêtue d'une tunique blanche avec une couronne de fleur dans un paysage d'allure romaine.

Quand elle la vit arriver, la Grosse Dame (c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelait) arrêta de se regarder dans son miroir et se tourna vers elle.

« Que puis-je pour vous, très chère ? »

« Juste me laisser le passage » dit Hermione. « _Gambit_. »

La Grosse Dame hocha la tête puis le tableau se mit à basculer comme un battant de porte, révélant une entrée ronde. Hermione remercia le tableau et entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait. C'était très…rouge…et assez bordélique. Il y avait des fauteuils et des canapés un peu partout, des tables recouvertes de livres et de parchemins le plus souvent abandonnés ou des personnes jouant à des jeux, des coussins sur le sol…un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et lançait des éclats orangés sur le cuir des fauteuils et les velours de lourds rideaux. L'un dans l'autre c'était assez chaleureux.

Elle repéra rapidement les garçons et alla vers eux. Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'Hariel n'était pas là.

« Salut Hermione » dit Seamus en la voyant. « Tu rejoins la partie ? »

« En fait je voulais parler avec Hariel » dit-elle.

« Pas de chance » dit Dean. « McGonagall est venu la chercher il y à peine dix minutes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il paraît que le directeur voulait le voir » dit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Il prit deux de ses cartes et les posa sur le paquet au milieu qui vibrait étrangement. Aussitôt que ses cartes eurent touchés les autres, elles explosèrent avec un bruit de pétard mouillé. Dean grogna et sous le rire moqueur des autres, les ramassa toutes pour les ajouter à sa main.

Hermione soupira et demanda :

« Et ce que l'un de vous sait comment aller à son bureau ? »

0o0o0

Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, Hariel marchait sur des œufs. Devait-il accepter ou non une tasse de thé et des bonbons ? Et s'ils étaient ensorcelés ? Mieux valait ne pas y toucher…oui mais si ça paraissait suspect ? Et puis il y avait aussi les yeux du directeur. Il savait que le professeur pouvait lire l'esprit des gens aussi travers leurs yeux. Ses protections étaient-elles assez efficaces ? Mais s'il évitait son regard, est ce que Dumbledore n'allait pas se douter de quelque chose ?

Hariel détestait ne pas savoir quoi faire et il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle total de la situation.

« Je suis content de te voir, mon garçon » dit le directeur avec sa voix de gentil grand-père.

« Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Hariel d'une voix qu'il trouva bien trop pitoyable à son goût.

Il voulait paraître comme quelqu'un de timide et effacé, pas comme une chiffre molle.

« Mais non, mais non, mon garçon, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien pour toi. »

« Oui, tout va très bien »

« Les cours, les professeurs ? »

Hariel réussit à faire semblant de rougir et se mit à marmonner.

« Rogue ne m'aime pas… »

« Le _professeur_ Rogue, oui, je vois. Mais vois-tu, il n'aime pas grand monde mais c'est un excellent professeur. »

« Mai il n'arrête pas de m'enlever des points pour n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Hariel

Il était assez content de sa petite comédie.

« Severus est un professeur exigeant qui enseigne une matière exigeante. Ne prends pas personnellement tout ce qu'il peut te dire. »

« Mais… »

Hariel se mordit la lèvre et se mit à bouder légèrement. Enfin, en apparence. Comme il sentait le regard du professeur sur lui, il ne leva pas les yeux vers lui et se mit à regarder autour de lui. Après tout, il paraîtrait moins suspect s'il faisait comme n'importe quel enfant se trouvant dans ce bureau.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans la première d'une triple échauguette auquel on accédait depuis le sommet de la tour de la grande cage d'escalier. Les trois petites tourelles étaient accolés les unes aux autres et étaient suspendus dans le vide. Il était difficile de croire qu'un tel phénomène soit structurellement solide, il devait donc y avoir de la magie là-dessous.

Le bureau du directeur se trouvait au sommet de la première échauguette et Hariel pouvait voir par derrière le bureau du directeur un double escalier menant à une porte juste sous la charpente qui devait mener aux deux autres où le directeur avait probablement ses appartements.

Le bureau était donc très haut de plafond et assez spacieux même si on pouvait s'y sentir à l'étroit. Les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques remplis de livres et de rouleaux mais la plupart étaient empilés sur le sol ou tout simplement en vrac de part et d'autres de la pièce. Plusieurs guéridons supportaient des structures argentés étranges qui laissaient de temps en temps échapper de la fumée et des petits bruits.

Le bureau du directeur était un meuble massif de bois brut avec des pieds en formes de pattes d'animaux avec sur le dessus un fatras assez colossal de parchemins, de plumes et de livres. Le directeur trônait derrière, dans un large fauteuil de cuir au dossier démesuré.

Juste à côté, il y avait un perchoir doré. Vide.

« As-tu pu apprendre des choses sur tes parents ? » demanda le directeur.

« Je ne sais pas à qui demander » dit Hariel avec un petit air pitoyable, mais pas trop.

« Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir car, vois-tu, tes parents étaient mes étudiants préférés, mais mes fonctions ne me le permettent pas. »

 _Par contre pour me parler, vous avez le temps,_ grogna Hariel dans sa tête.

« Je te conseil d'aller voir Hagrid. Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir des histoires merveilleuses à te raconter. »

Et encore une fois il m'envoyait entre les pattes d'Hagrid, sa « créature ». Il pensait déjà savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Que ses parents étaient des gens formidables, beaux, généreux, etc. Et bien sûr, s'il pouvait rajouter une couche sur le grand, le merveilleux Dumbledore, ce serait encore mieux. Cependant Hariel n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment refuser d'y aller. Et si le garde chasse pouvait vraiment lui apprendre quelque chose sur ses parents ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser aller cette chance.

« J'irai » dit-il.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

0o0o0

Hermione attendait depuis déjà dix minutes quand la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser passer Hariel.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Après tout, même si elle avait du mal à bien le concevoir, elle était au courent des soupçons d'Hariel sur le directeur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr » dit Hariel. « Il m'a posé des questions pour savoir comment j'allais avec les cours et tout ça. »

« Il a peut-être eu des échos de tes réussites scolaires de la part des autres professeurs. »

« Peut-être » soupira Hariel. « En tout cas, quoiqu'il cherchait il ne l'a pas trouvé. »

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un mouvement de main qui fit voler ses cheveux.

« Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? »

« Je voulais te parler » dit-elle.

Elle posa son sac et se plaça juste devant Hariel. Elle avait au moins une demi tête de plus que lui.

« Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, accepte de recevoir l'enseignement de toi, Hariel James Andrammax Potter-Gremory »

Hariel la regarda quelques instants avec des grands yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faite autant »

« Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut en faire des tonnes ? »

« Pas faux. Donc tu veux bien que je t'enseigne la magie ? »

« Oui »

« Dans ce cas, mettons-y nous tout de suite »

« Ok Coach ! »

« Coach ? C'est pas un peu…tu veux pas plutôt m'appeler Sensei ? »

« Mmm…non » dit Hermione avant de se mettre à courir en riant.

Hariel sourit à son tour. Que de rebondissements. Il parlait avec son cousin, il suivait la carrière de Simeon au Magenmagot et il allait apprendre la magie à Hermione. Tout cela bien sûr sans compter les cours et sa petite guerre contre Dumbledore. Décidément les prochaines années allaient êtres occupés.

Il se mit donc à suivre Hermione, tout en se rendant compte que les pas qu'il faisait à présent le menaient sur son propre chemin.

0o0o0

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore s'était levé et s'était approché de l'une des machines étranges et argentés posé sur un guéridon. Chacune d'elle était un outil d'une précision remarquable et pouvait avoir des fonctions différentes. Celle-ci était liée à Hariel Potter.

Le vendredi précédent, l'appareil s'était activé pour lui dire que le garçon n'était plus dans l'école. Utilisant les pouvoirs donnés par l'école au directeur, il l'avait cherché par l'esprit et l'avait trouvé à l'infirmerie. Il avait passé les heures suivantes à analyser son appareil jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se calme de lui-même. Il avait donc fait une nouvelle recherche et cette fois il ne l'avait pas trouvé du tout, nulle part. Pourtant l'appareil ne disait rien cette fois. Il avait faillit lancer l'alerte quand enfin l'enfant était comme sortit de nulle part dans une salle qu'il était pourtant sûr d'avoir visité.

Il aurait voulu le faire venir immédiatement dans son bureau mais il préféra mener quelques investigations d'abord auprès de ses professeurs.

Tous étaient dithyrambiques. A les en croire, le gamin était une sorte de génie qui ne se trompait jamais en classe que ce soit en théorie ou en pratique. Même Severus l'avait surprit. Bien sûr, il n'avait fait aucun compliment mais il ne l'avait pas non plus insulté comme il pensait qu'il l'aurait fait. Il était juste resté…silencieux.

Quand il était allé voir Poppy, pour lui demander la raison pour laquelle le garçon s'était trouvé dans son infirmerie, lui avait seulement dit que l'enfant souffrait de maux de ventres. Le manque de précision de sa part l'avait intrigué mais tous les sorts de diagnostiques qu'il lui avait lancés n'avaient rien décelés. Elle n'avait pas été ensorcelée.

Et puis il y avait eu la veille.

A nouveau, l'appareil avait sonné et après avoir fait des diagnostics sur lui, il avait cherché le garçon. Celui-ci ne se trouvait nulle part. Son appareil se calma une nouvelle fois mais le garçon Potter n'était toujours pas en vu jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la même salle que la dernière fois alors qu'à nouveau le directeur l'avait fouillée de font en comble sans trouver de porte ou de passage secret.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait appelé cette après-midi-là dès son retour du Magenmagot, pour essayer de fouiller son esprit. Et là, rien. Enfin non, pas rien, mais juste les pensées d'un sorcier de onze ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire…à l'exception de sa propension pour les vêtements de filles.

Et puis deux images étaient apparues. Deux images assez étranges, deux images qui avaient rient à faire là.

Celle d'une épée et celle d'une fille aux cheveux rouges.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre. Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

La thèse sur la puissance des calculs des réseaux de neurones artificiels n'est pas une invention, c'est une véritable thèse de 1993 par Pascal Koiran…j'ai vraiment pas les compétences scientifiques pour en créer un de toute pièce.

Nous avons donc fini la troisième saison de DxD. Mais l'histoire continue. Ares tout l'anime ne prends en compte que les 7 premiers volume du roman alors qu'il y en a 22 (et c'est en cours). De plus, une quatrième saison devrait sortir en 2018 mais je ne suis pas suffisamment cruel pour vous faire patienter jusque là et je vais donc maintenant m'inspirer des romans. Cependant, il y aura une légère différence car je vais un peu allonger le temps. En fait j'ai pas trop le choix sinon ben Hariel va tout rater. Non mais rendez-vous compte. Au volume 7 on est à la mi septembre et au volume 18 c'est Noël. 11 volumes en moins de quatre mois c'est de folie. Donc ben….je vais allonger un peu tout ça...

Le stylo plume offert par Hariel à Simeon représente son année de naissance : le serpent de feu. C'est aide 1977. Simeon à donc 34 ans. Le stylo, lui, est de la marque Cross avec un motif de serpent laqué de Bordeaux avec des ciselés et une plume en or de 18 carats…pour infos (oui, j'ai cherché sur internet).

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines !


	39. Chapitre 38 : Les Mâchoires du piège

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 38 : Les mâchoires du piège/Jucchou no Kokou

.

Des étincelles violettes se mirent à crépiter silencieusement entre les mains d'Hermione pendant quelques instants avant de s'éteindre. La jeune fille respira un coup et recommença, la langue tiré et les sourcils froncés. Mais à nouveau les étincelles violettes peinèrent à apparaître et grésillèrent avant de s'éteindre.

« Tu n'es pas assez concentrée » soupira Hariel sans même regarder son amie.

Il était alangui sur un sofa de sa dimension avec une tablette devant lui sur laquelle était posé son ordinateur.

« Mais si ! » s'exclama Hermione en essayant (et en échouant) à nouveau de conjurer une sphère de magie sans utiliser sa baguette. « En plus comment tu le sais ? Tu ne me regarde même pas. »

« Oui, mais je le sens. Tu penses à autre chose et ça perturbe ta concentration. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je pense à autre chose. Mais bon sang ! Hier soir c'était…c'était si… »

En disant ces mots, elle avait presque sauté sur la méridienne d'Hariel qui avait retiré ses pieds pour ne pas se les faire écraser.

« Il y avait le troll qui…et puis toi tu…et moi j'ai…et puis après toi et… Waou ! C'était intense ! C'est toujours comme ça ? »

« Pratiquement… » admit Hariel à contrecœur.

La veille avait eu lieu la fête d'Halloween. C'était un événement qu'avait attendu Hariel surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire l'année précédent. En effet, on ne la fêtait que peu ou pas au japon et pareil dans le Makai et ce n'était pas les Dursley qui allaient se mêler de faire une fête qui glorifie les monstres et le paranormal…et encore moins l'y inviter.

Hariel avait connu cela pour la première fois à Boston, avec ses amis, et il avait adoré. Cette année-là, Alison avait insisté pour qu'il se déguise en Claudia, la petite fille vampire du livre « _Entretien avec un Vampire_ », afin de faire du porte à porte avec elle pour demander des bonbons. Cela l'avait tellement amusé qu'il avait fait cela chaque années où il se trouvait à Boston. Tout ça pour dire qu'il attendait la fête avec impatience même sans déguisements.

Malheureusement, la fête avait été gâchée quand le professeur Quirrell était entré en courant pour leur dire qu'un troll était dans les cachots avant de s'évanouir comme une pauvre loque. Il était censé être le professeur de Défense quand même.

« Ou vas-tu ? » lui avait demandé Hermione en le voyant s'éloigner alors que mes préfets les ramenaient à leur chambre.

Ron n'était pas là, il avait été emporté par la foule lors de la cohue qui avait suivi l'annonce. De toute façon c'était mieux comme ça.

« Je vais trouver ce troll et m'en débarrasser » avait répondu Hariel à son amie.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es malade ! Enfin…je veux dire…tu ne peux pas t'en occuper seul ! »

« Écoute, ce troll m'a mis de mauvaise humeur donc il va le payer. Essai de me trouver des excuses auprès des préfets et de Ron. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je viens avec toi » s'était exclamé Hermione en rattrapant son ami.

Le troll avait été un petit peu plus difficile à trouver. Quirrell avait dit qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Enfin rien, il y avait quand même eu l'odeur, une odeur nauséabonde qui les avait conduits à un petit escalier de service qui menait directement au premier étage.

Là-bas, il avait été assez facile de le retrouver puisqu'il traînait encore sa grosse carcasse dans le couloir. Hariel avait sifflé pour attirer son attention et le monstre s'était retourné. A la lumière des torches, Hariel et Hermione avaient donc pu détailler le monstre.

C'était près de trois mètre de haut de chaire grisâtre et difforme aux membres disproportionnés et noueux comme des troncs d'arbre (dont ils avaient également la circonférence. En haut de ce corps massif était posée une tête minuscule rendue encore plus petite par la taille disproportionnée de ses oreilles et des deux ou trois dents qui sortaient de sa bouche. Des yeux globuleux, jaunes et sans la moindre lueur d'intelligence se posèrent sur les enfants. Pourtant, de l'intelligence le troll devait bien en avoir un petit peu car il portait des vêtements qui, bien que grossiers, étaient à sa taille. L'autre chose qui était à sa taille était l'énorme gourdin fait sans doute à partir d'un tronc d'arbre qu'il tenait à la main et qui traînait sur le sol derrière lui.

Hariel savait à ce moment-là que simplement le détruire ne suffirait pas à évacuer sa frustration. Laissant Hermione derrière et lui disant de ne pas bouger, il s'était mis à jouer avec le troll en bondissant pour éviter la massue et le poing géant. Il avait même réussit, en se posant sur son crâne, à le faire se frapper lui-même dans une scène digne d'un cartoon.

Hariel était tellement à son jeu qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Hermione s'avancer vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon violet frappe le troll dans le dos. Voyant une autre cible peut-être plus facile à attraper, le troll s'était détourné d'Hariel pour avancer vers Hermione d'un pas rapide.

« Hermione ! » s'était exclamé Hariel. « Bouge de là ! »

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas écoutée. Elle était restée en place, bien campée sur ses pieds et les mains l'une en face de l'autre à tenter de renouveler son attaque magique mais sans succès. Elle avait levé les yeux vers le troll qui avançait vers elle et rapidement, avait baissée à nouveau sa tête pour essayer encore plus fort de lancer le rayon. Mais paniquée comme elle était, c'était impossible.

L'ombre du troll l'avait recouverte et, en levant les yeux, elle avait vu la masse hideuse de la créature prête à frapper. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une sorte de rugissement strident s'était fait entendre que la tête du troll avait été engloutie dans un rayon d'énergie noire et rouge.

Quand la lumière se dissipa, Hermione vit que le troll n'avait plus de tête. En fait il n'avait plus non plus de cou et il lui manquait la moitié du torse. Le corps s'était alors ramolli et était tombé au sol juste aux pieds de la jeune fille. L'odeur déjà affreuse du troll était devenue abominable à cause de la chaire brûlée qui fumait encore.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies été aussi téméraire » soupira Hariel en se remémorant les événements de la veille.

« Oh, ça va, tu m'as déjà fait la leçon, non ? » dit la jeune fille d'un air boudeur en haussant les épaules. « Et puis je ne craignais rien, tu étais là. »

Hariel fronça mes yeux. Mais quand Hermione était-elle devenue aussi…casse-cou ? Est-ce que c'était sa faute ? Est-ce que ses cours y étaient pour quelque chose ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione s'avérait assez douée, encore plus que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Certes elle avait encore des problèmes de concentration et il lui fallait pas mal de temps pour former ses sorts mais elle y arrivait. En fait, elle arrivait presque aussi rapidement à apprendre et maîtriser les sorts qu'ils apprenaient en cours avec sa baguette que sans. Enfin presque. Alors que l'effort demandé pour un sort avec baguette était minime, que ce soit en concentration, en temps ou en énergie, les sorts sans baguettes étaient plus demandeur des trois.

Mais Hermione n'était pas une sorcière classique, elle habitait chez les non-sorciers où rien ne venait sans effort et était très assidue dans ses études sans jamais se décourager ou abandonner et même si elle ne le remarquait pas encore, Hariel voyait bien que ses efforts commençaient à payer car elle avait de moins en moins de difficulté à lancer les sorts. Il était sûr que rapidement, c'est-à-dire dans un an ou deux, elle serait capable de jeter les sorts rapidement et presque sans y penser.

En attendant, Hariel se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait rapidement plus rien à lui apprendre. En effet, il lui avait enseigné à canaliser sa magie dans ses mains au lieu de le faire avec sa baguette et à présent elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Il lui suffisait de s'entraîner. Non, ce qu'il fallait maintenant à Hermione, s'était être initiée aux arts et techniques des Magiciens et quand Hariel parlait de Magicien, il parlait bien sûr des non-sorciers qui utilisaient la magie.

En tant que Démon, utiliser l'énergie magique, quelle qu'elle soit, était relativement facile et avec de l'entraînement, de la volonté et de l'imagination, on pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'on voulait.

La magie humaine ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Elle était beaucoup plus pointue et nécessitait à la fois concentration et connaissances. Sur beaucoup d'aspect, la magie humaine ressemblait à des Mathématiques complexes et les sorts nécessitaient souvent de résoudre des calculs et des équations. Bien sûr, si les sortilèges des sorciers étaient plus simple, c'est parce que les calculs étaient déjà fait, en quelque sorte, comme encrypté dans la nature du sort et les mots magiques ainsi que les mouvements de baguette en étaient le déclencheur. C'était comme un programme. Il suffisait de cliquer dessus.

Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'avait compris Hariel dans ses brèves et rapides recherches parce qu'à sa grande horreur, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment faire de magie humaine. Il avait tellement remis l'apprentissage de cette magie à plus tard pour se consacrer à celle de sa magie Démoniaque qu'il avait complètement oublié que les sorciers avaient perdue énormément de savoir.

En fait, ils ne faisaient presque que rabâcher les mêmes choses depuis des centaines d'années. Les nouveaux sorts étaient assez rares. En fait, on pouvait dire que les innovations en matière de magie étaient rares. Les sorciers se contenaient d'apprendre les mêmes choses sans jamais chercher à les améliorer ou à trouver une autre solution. Après tout, comme on dit, tant que ce n'est pas cassé, pourquoi réparer ? Et puis de temps en temps, un sorcier à la fois génial et farfelu créait un nouveau sort ou une nouvelle potion et on attendait encore des années voir des décennies avant la prochaine innovation.

Hariel avait donc prit les devant et contacter les deux seuls personnes qui, à son avis, pouvaient l'aider en matière de magie : Rossweiss et Balbok. Évidemment, la magicienne asgardienne en connaissait un rayon niveau magie mais elle devait bien avouer qu'excepté la magie scandinave et sa propre magie créée à partir de celle-ci, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose. Heureusement, les Magiciens en contact avec Asgard et qui les vénéraient comme des dieux s'étaient inspirés de leur magie pour créer leur propre magie nordique humaine. Celle-ci état très documentée (enfin, dans certains cercles), Rossweiss avait réussi à se procurer des exemplaires de nombreux livres qu'Hariel trouva très intéressant.

De son côté, Balbok n'avait pas été en reste. Fidèle à son habitude, il avait servi son client de façon irréprochable et avait acquis pour lui de très nombreux livres de toutes les origines : Goétie, clés de Salomon, livres des membres de l'Aube Dorée ou de la Rose-Croix ou encore écrits par Aleister Crowley et bien d'autres textes encore, magies blanches et noirs confondus, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres.

Balbok avait également ajouté des livres ainsi que des parchemins sur les magies d'autres peuples. Selon lui, la magie des humains étaient si versatile qu'ils pouvaient utiliser à leur façon des magies d'autres peuples. C'est ainsi qu'un magicien pouvait devenir aussi expert en magie Féerique, Naine, Elfique voir même Démoniaque (c'est ce qu'avait fait Merlin Ambrosius en créant les premières magies humaines) et Angéliques.

Hariel doutait de pouvoir maîtriser les magies Angéliques. Du moins pas sans d'abord remettre l'intégralité de ses sceaux. Cependant, apprendre les autres magies était un défi à relever. Un défi qu'il avait également présenté à Hermione qui avait été très enthousiaste. Mais Hariel avait été très clair. Elle devait d'abord maîtriser les techniques de magie sans baguette avant d'espérer faire de vrais sorts de magies. Hermione avait obéit mais chaque jour elle demandait si c'était bientôt qu'elle apprendrait les autres magies. Hariel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait créé un monstre.

« Dis au fait, Hariel » demanda Hermione. « Tu as remarqué hier, pour le professeur Rogue ? »

« Les morsures ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. La veille, après s'être cachés, ils avaient vu les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirrell et Rogue arriver sur les lieux. Quirrell avait failli une nouvelle fois s'évanouir en voyant le corps du troll mais avait préféré vomir à la place.

Alors que les autres professeurs discutaient de ce qui avait bien ou se passer, Hariel avait remarqué que sa robe et son pantalon étaient déchirés et que sa jambe saignait. Grâce à sa vision Démoniaque, il avait pu voir que ce n'était pas de simples blessures mais des morsures. Des morsures de belle taille.

« Tu crois qu'il… » commença Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants.

« Tu crois qu'il a essayé de passer devant…le chien ? »

Hariel se retint de rire de justesse. Hermione avait chuchoté le dernier mot comme si elle avait peu que quelqu'un les entendent. Mais qui aurait pu dans leur dimension ?

Cependant, Hariel ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'Hermione avait raison. Il était plus que probable que Rogue s'était trouvé à proximité du chien tricéphale qui se trouvait dans le château.

La découverte de ce chien le ramenait près d'un mois en arrière. Draco avait encore énervé Ron qui cette fois l'avait défié en duel. Le Serpentard avait haussé les épaules et avait demandé au Serdaigle une heure et un lieu. Hariel avait bien remarqué que Draco n'avait pas exactement dit oui. Il était sûr qu'il ne viendrait pas et Hermione et lui avaient essayé de dissuader Ron, en vain. Le soir du duel, Hariel avait décidé de l'accompagner pour tenter de limiter les dégâts et Hermione avait tenté cette fois de le dissuader lui mais il avait fini par la laisser devant la porte de la salle commune.

Alors que Ron et lui se rendaient jusqu'à la salle des trophées où était supposé avoir lieu le duel, Hermione les avait rejoints en courant. Apparemment, la porte de la salle commune s'était refermée derrière elle et elle avait mal répondu à l'énigme du heurtoir. Il lui était donc impossible de rentrer puisqu'elle n'avait droit qu'à un essai.

Bien évidemment, Draco n'était pas dans la salle des trophées. En revanche il y avait Dean et Seamus. Hariel ayant catégoriquement refusé d'être le témoin de Ron, celui-ci s'était tourné vers Seamus qui avait tout de suite accepté.

« Non mais tu te rend compte ? C'est un duel de sorcier mec ! » avait répondu Dean avec un grand sourire quand Hariel lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là.

Hariel en avait soupiré de désespoir.

Ils avaient attendus jusqu'à vingt-deux heures trente, une demi-heure après l'heure du duel mais Draco ne venait pas. Ce n'était pas le cas de Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, le concierge de l'école. Alors qu'Hariel allait dire à Ron qu'il lui avait bien dit, ils avaient entendus le ronronnement sonore que l'animal émettait quand elle avait flairé une proie, sous-entendu, des élèves en infraction du règlement de l'école qu'elle pouvait signaler à son maître.

Celui-ci ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à arriver. Rusard avait beau ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques, il avait comme un sixième sens pour savoir quand sa chatte avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

« L'autre porte, vite ! »

À l'injonction d'Hermione, les quatre autres adolescents s'étaient précipités avec elle par la porte opposée et s'étaient retrouvé dans un autre couloir. Heureusement celui-ci n'était relié à l'autre que par la salle des trophées et la grande cage d'escalier. Hariel avait verrouillé la porte d'un coup de baguette avant de rejoindre les autres qui courraient droit devant eux en espérant arriver rapidement à leurs salles communes respectives.

Malheureusement, les escaliers n'étaient pas d'accord avec leur plan. Avant même d'arriver au troisième étage, celui sur lequel ils se trouvaient s'était mis à bouger et les avaient amenés jusqu'au couloir interdit.

Quoiqu'il en soit ils s'étaient décidés à attendre quelques temps pour repartir mais ils étaient tombés sur Peeves qui avait fait un barouf de tous les diables en alertant Rusard. Ils avaient dû se réfugier derrière la seule porte qu'il y avait qui, bien que fermée à clé, n'avait pas résisté à un sort de déverrouillage lancé par Hermione.

C'était là qu'ils étaient tombés sur le chien. Enfin non, pas tout de suite. L'oreille collée à la porte, ils n'avaient vu ce qui se trouvait dans la salle qu'après que l'une des têtes ait copieusement bavé sur Ron.

Ils étaient sorti aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés, non sans qu'Hariel et Hermione n'aient remarqués que le chien était en fait debout sur un trappe. D'après ce qu'avait vu le jeune Démon, le cerbère était beaucoup trop jeune pour cracher du feu mais ses crocs et ses griffes étaient encore très dangereux. Surtout qu'il avait laissé Sköll et Hati au dortoir. Fort heureusement, Rusard n'était plus là et ils purent regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs assez rapidement.

À la question d'Hermione pour savoir si Rogue avait essayé de passer devant le chien pour atteindre la trappe, Hariel haussa les épaules.

« Il devait peut-être le nourrir » dit-il.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Hermione. « C'est un sorcier. Il lui suffisait de faire léviter la nourriture dans la pièce sans s'approcher de ses gueules. Et puis pourquoi le faire le soir ? Celui d'halloween surtout. »

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Hariel en riant. « Tu vois vraiment des complots partout. »

« Mais tu disais que le directeur… »

« Certes, mais entre lui et moi, c'est avant tout politique. Tu imagines le directeur d'une école mettre ses élèves en danger en cachant un truc si dangereux ou précieux qu'il faut un cerbère pour le garder ? »

« Oui. Tu dois avoir raison. C'est un adulte après tout » soupira finalement Hermione avant de se remettre à ses exercices.

De son côté, Hariel était inquiet. Il était content d'avoir réussi à donner le change avec Hermione mais il sentait les mâchoires du piège de Dumbledore se refermer sur lui.

Ça avait commencé quand, après la suggestion de Dumbledore, il était allé chez Hagrid pour prendre le thé et discuter de ses parents. Outre le discours sur le fait que ses parents étaient formidables, parfaits, de vrais saints, ce qu'Hariel savait être faux, bien sûr, grâce aux lettres de sa mère, il avait également vu un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers, le quotidien de l'Angleterre magique qui parlait d'un cambriolage dans la banque Gringotts.

Bien sûr, Hariel était au courent. Balbok lui en avait parlé. Le plus important était que ce cambriolage c'était déroulé dans la nuit qui avait suivi le jour où il s'était rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid et que le coffre qui avait été ouvert était celui qu'Hagrid avait vidé je jour même, en sa présenceet sur ordre de Dumbledore.

Déjà ce jour-là Hariel s'était dit que ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard mais trouver un journal relatant l'événement et qui donc avait près de deux mois chez la même personne qui lui avait montré le coffre, ça c'était un coup de Dumbledore. Il voulait être sûr qu'Hariel comprenne que ce qui était dans le coffre était important au point que quelqu'un essaye et réussit à passer les protections faramineuses de la banque des gobelins.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait eu le chien. Aujourd'hui encore, Hariel doutait que le fait que l'escalier les mène directement dans le couloir interdit soit un hasard. Il était possible que la fonction de directeur donne aussi à Dumbledore la possibilité de faire bouger les escaliers. Après ça, il était facile de deviner que la chose que gardait le chien était celle qu'Hagrid avait retiré du coffre 713 de la banque Gringotts.

Et puis maintenant il y avait le troll et la blessure de Rogue.

Cette fois, Hariel n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit du fait de Dumbledore. Il était possible que le troll ait été amené à l'école pour faire diversion afin d'aller voler l'objet. A ce moment-là, soit c'était Rogue le coupable, soit le coupable voulait détourner les soupçons en faisant accuser Rogue.

Hariel n'était pas très à l'aise avec la théorie selon laquelle le coupable était Rogue. C'était un vieil ami de sa mère, un ami très cher qu'elle avait décrit comme intègre à sa façon. Et puis il avait un autre suspect bien plus crédible : le professeur Quirrell.

Il n'avait jamais cru à son numéro du bégayement et s'était méfié de lui tout de suite. C'était la raison pour laquelle, la veille, il avait utilisé ses sens magiques pour voir s'il était vraiment évanoui et ça n'était pas le cas. Hariel ne savait pas s'il travaillait seul ou s'il recevait des ordres de quelqu'un mais il faisait, à ses yeux, un meilleur coupable.

Hariel soupira et regarda distraitement sa montre.

« Il va falloir y aller » dit-il. « C'est bientôt l'heure dîner. Draco et Ron vont nous attendre. »

« Encore 5 minutes » dit Hermione.

Il avait _vraiment_ créé un monstre.

0o0o0

Assis derrière la table des professeurs, Dumbledore regardait avec insistance les élèves et un en particulier. Le jeune Hariel demeurait une énigme, encore plus depuis qu'il avait fouillé son esprit.

Il en était sûr, l'épée qu'il avait vue dans son esprit était Excalibur. Doc il était fort possible que la jeune fille (dont il n'avait pas vu le visage, seulement la chevelure rouge sang) soit celle que l'on appelait le « Héritier Pendragon-Emrys ».

Quel pouvait bien être le lien entre le jeune Hariel et la maîtresse d'Excalibur ? Il était retourné dans la banlieue de Dartford et avait à nouveau interrogé le personnel de l'orphelinat où le garçon avait grandi puis toutes les personnes en villes qui avaient un lien avec lui. Tous racontaient la même histoire. Après l'explosion de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, il avait été amené à l'hôpital et comme il était indemne, avait été récupéré par un agent des services sociaux et amené à l'orphelinat Clair-Matin, le seul disposé à l'accueillir cette nuit-là. Cette solution censée être temporaire avait perduré quand, après avoir contacté Marjorie Dursley, la sœur de l'oncle du garçon, celle-ci avait refusée de le prendre chez elle. Après cela, il avait vécu à l'orphelinat et était allée à l'école primaire jusqu'à sa lettre de Poudlard.

Outre les témoignages que Dumbledore avait recueillis à la fois à Dartford mais aussi au centre social qui avait envoyé l'agent ainsi qu'au King Edward Hospital, il avait trouvé tous les documents officiels relatant les faits. Il était même allé interroger Marjorie Dursley qui, bien qu'elle ait répondu à ses questions, l'avait renvoyé en le traitant de dégénéré.

Et pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien vu cette jeune fille. Et pourtant à aucun moment le jeune Hariel n'avait été en contact avec une fille aux cheveux rouges. Il avait interrogé ses amis de l'orphelinat, ses camarades de classe, ses professeur,… (avec la magie, il était facile de persuader les gens qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un sorcier de contes de fée et il pouvait se faire passer pour n'importe qui ayant l'autorité nécessaire pour les faire répondre) mais aucun n'avait jamais vue de fille aux cheveux rouges sang.

En désespoir de cause, Dumbledore avait échafaudé une théorie extrêmement farfelue dans laquelle la jeune fille, l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys, était en fait Hariel. Qu'il teigne les cheveux ou qu'il mette une perruque, il était indéniable que le jeune Hariel pouvait ressembler à cette jeune fille. Après tout, il leur montrait tous les jours que les habits féminins lui allaient très bien.

Cette théorie, qui pourtant ne cessait de tourner et de retourner dans son crâne, était cependant très peu plausible. Le garçon n'avait appris l'existant du mode sorcier qu'à la fin juillet et Dumbledore avait fait en sorte qu'Hagrid ne le quitte pas d'une semaine pendant la seule journée où il avait été dans le mode sorcier. Parce qu'il était sûr que c'était la seule journée, il l'avait vu dans l'esprit de Mme. Ludworth et de son assistante, Alice.

Il avait aussi pensé que quelqu'un pouvait déjà manipuler le garçon dans l'ombre et était allé le voir pour établir un contact. Pourtant, personne n'était venu voir Hariel. Il avait même décris très précisément Simeon Randall-Delûte mais personne ne l'avait vu dans le coin.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que la vie de l'Héritière était assez documentée. Que ce soit son acte de naissance, son arbre généalogique ou autre, tout avait été fourni par maître Randall-Delûte et authentifié sans le moindre doute par des experts. Sur le papier, Hariel Potter et l'Héritière Pendragon-Emrys étaient deux personnes différentes.

C'était ça surtout qui faisait douter Dumbledore de sa propre théorie. Hariel Potter avait eu la vie normale de n'importe quel orphelin moldu depuis qu'il l'avait lui-même posé devant la porte des Dursley et avait été mis au courent du monde sorcier à seulement onze ans et depuis il tentait de s'intégrer.

Pourtant il demeurait une ombre au tableau. Une toute petite, minuscule ombre qui pourtant turlupinait Dumbledore. Si Hariel n'avait jamais été en contact avec qui ou quoi que ce soit de magique, alors comment ce faisait-il qu'une personne ait tenté de lire son esprit à l'hôpital, le jour même où celui-ci avait perdu la protection que lui donnait la maison de sa tante ?

Tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Heureusement, il y avait un point positif. Les mâchoires de son piège se refermaient sur le garçon et celui-ci ne voyait rien à part ce qu'il voulait qu'il voit.

Il avait vu l'article de journal sur le vol ainsi que le chien avec bien sûr la trappe. Finalement, qu'il soit à Serdaigle n'était pas une trop mauvaise chose. Il n'aurait pas ce côté fonceur qu'avaient les Gryffondors mais il espérait que son intelligence lui permettraient de faire le lien entre l'objet qu'on avait essayé de voler et ce qu'il y avait sous la trappe. En même temps, il avait fait fort mais au moins, une trappe gardée par un chien géant à trois têtes ça retenait l'attention.

Autre chose de bien avec sa maison, c'est que les Serdaigles, tout intelligents et savant qu'ils étaient, avaient du mal à voir ce qui leur pendait au nez si ce n'était pas écrit noir sur blanc dans un livre. Grâce à ce trait de caractère, il était sûr qu'il ne remarquerait rien.

Bien sûr, son travail n'était pas terminé. Il espérait qu'Hariel continue son enquête au gré des indices qu'Albus sèmerait sur son passage avec l'aide involontaire de son très cher Hagrid, une personne à qui il ne confirait jamais un secret en temps normal mais dont l'étourderie allait cette fois servir.

Comble de chance, Hariel allait peut-être pouvoir avoir un coupable tout trouvé en la personne de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci lui avait bien sûr rapporté comment il avait empêché _quelqu'un_ (il n'avait pas dit qui mais Dumbledore soupçonnait qu'il le savait) de passer le chien tout en se faisant blesser au passage et Dumbledore voulait se servir de cela pour que le garçon se méfie de son professeur. Instaurer entre eux une relation de méfiance, voire de haine, avait été l'un de ses principaux objectifs (même s'il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire puisque Severus avait pris le mors aux dents tout seul). En effet, il espérait creuser un peu plus le fossé entre les Serpentards et les autres en particulier chez Hariel. Après tout, si le « Survivant » montrait une certaine animosité envers les Serpentards (et en particulier leur directeur) les autres suivraient.

Il espérait également que la haine qu'Hariel éprouvait pour Rogue incite celui-ci à haïr également Voldemort et les Mangemorts (enfin, plus que ce qu'un orphelin qui cherche à venger ses parents ne le ferait). C'est grâce à cette haine qu'il voulait arriver à contrôler le jeune Hariel, ça et aussi le sentiment de devoir sauver les autres qu'il souhaitait que cette série d'épreuve qu'il ait prévue pour lui cette année allait déclencher.

Deux ombres cependant venaient assombrir son tableau. Tout d'abord le fait qu'il ne vive plus chez les Dursley et, pire encore, qu'il ne puisse plus l'y renvoyer. La haine de Petunia envers sa sœur était une aubaine. Martyrisé pendant des années, il avait espéré qu'Hariel soit malléable voir même influençable et surtout reconnaissant envers celui qui le sortait de ce enfer, Dumbledore lui-même. Ce respect que le gamin aurait eu pour lui ce serait accentué d'année en année à force de devoir retourner dans sa prison et de voir Dumbledore l'en sortir. Que cette façon de faire ressemble à celle qu'il avait utilisé sur Jedusor quand il était encore ici était normal. Beaucoup croiraient que c'était ce qui l'avait fait mal tourner et ainsi Dumbledore n'aurait pas de mal à accuser Hariel d'être le prochain mage noir en soulignant ses points communs avec le précédent. Tout cela bien sûr quand il aurait été vaincu pour lui assurer de régner tranquillement sur les sorciers.

Tout cela avait presque été réduit à néant par l'explosion de la maison des Dursley qui non seulement avait fait sortir Hariel de son enfer mais lui avait aussi fait perdre sa trace pendant cinq ans. Hariel était mois malléable qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et surtout pas tellement traumatisé par son « foyer » qu'il serait heureux de retrouver et triste de quitter.

Autre ombre au tableau, Draco Malefoy. Le petit serpent était devenu quasiment de force l'ami d'Hariel, tout ça probablement sur les ordres de son père. Cette relation mettait à mal tout son travail pour bien définir la ligne entre la majorité des élèves, avec les Gryffondors en tête, et les Serpentard, séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie, en quelque sorte, l'ivraie étant le bouc émissaire parfait à offrir aux sorciers à la sortie de la guerre.

Il faudrait donc qu'il s'occupe du jeune Draco. Et il avait encore à enquêter sur la mort étrange de ce troll. Ah comme sa vie était compliquée.

0o0o0

Dean était suspect. Pas suspect dans le sens qu'Hariel le soupçonnait d'avoir fait quelque chose mais suspect dans le sens qu'il cachait quelque chose. Pendant toute leur séance de révision à la bibliothèque, il n'avait cessé d'essayer de lui parler et à chaque fois il refermait sa bouche et baissait les yeux.

Finalement, Hariel en eut assez et décida d'essayer de le faire parler. Évidemment, comme il hésitait de parler devant les autres, il n'allait pas se montrer brutal en posant la question alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis. Il attendit la fin de leur cession de travail pour lui demander de l'aider à ramener les livres à leur place comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre. Ce n'est que caché dans les rayonnages qu'il aborda le sujet avec son cousin.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il s'était dit qu'il ne serait pas trop brutal. Mais quand même, il n'allait pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures.

« Hein ? » demanda Dean avec un air à la fois ahuri et gêné sur le visage. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Hariel ne répondit pas mais regarda son cousin droit dans les yeux. Dean soutint son regard puis rougit et détourna les yeux.

« Ok » soupira-t-il finalement. « Mais je crois que finalement, je vais aussi le dire aux autres. »

« Très bien » soupira Hariel. « Mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux sortir de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince n'aime pas vraiment les messes basses. »

« C'est clair » rit Dean qui avait eu plus que son lot de remarqué de la part de l'intransigeante bibliothécaire.

Ils rejoignirent les yeux et Dean proposa d'aller se promener dans le parc. Hermione allait refuser mais Hariel ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle socialise plus et partager un secret avec des amis était un bon moyen de resserrer les liens entre eux.

Eux c'était bien sûr Hariel, Hermione et Ron ainsi que Dean et Seamus. Ajith avait bien participé à quelques séances de révisions avec eux mais il s'était mis à aider Neville Londubat avec ses devoirs et restait maintenant avec lui. On était jeudi donc Draco n'était pas là non plus puisqu'il était à son cours de vol. D'ailleurs, il ne les rejoignait que rarement quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Il disait que ça puait le Gryffondor.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée de chaussée puis sortirent dans le parc avant de se mettre près d'un arbre solitaire.

« Pourquoi on est là ? » demanda Seamus.

« Dean à un truc à dire » dit simplement Hariel.

« Vous vous souvenez du chien ? Celui de l'étage interdit. »

« Vaguement » ironisa Hariel.

« Vaguement ? » s'exclama Ron. « Mais ce truc a failli m'arracher le bras ! »

« C'était de l'ironie, Ron » soupira Hermione. « Bien sûr qu'on s'en souvient. Tu continues ? »

Dean hésita quelques instants. Hariel lui était assez mal à l'aise de parler de ça a côté d'Hermione. Ça allait peut être réveillé sa curiosité.

« Je…je crois que Rogue a essayé de passer devant le soir d'Halloween. »

Haiel sursauta. Comment son cousin pouvait-il être au courent ? Hermione et lui étaient les seuls élèves ce soir-là quand il avait vu la blessure de Rogue. Hariel avait peur que ça excite la curiosité d'Hermione, et bien il pouvait dire, au regard qu'elle lui lançait, que c'était fait. Dean dû se méprendre sur le sursaut d'Hariel car il s'exclama :

« Si, si, je t'assure ! Il s'est fait méchamment déchiqueter la jambe. »

« La vache ! » s'exclama Seamus.

« Que…comment tu le sais ? » demanda Hariel.

« Je l'ai vu. C'était le lendemain. J'étais sorti dans le parc avec un livre et Rogue me la confisqué en disant que c'est interdit. Je suis sûr que cette règle là il l'a inventé, vous savez comment il est avec les Gryffondor… »

Oui, Hariel savait. Il était d'ailleurs aussi injuste avec Hariel. Même plus. Dans ce cas-là, c'était vrai que la règle avait été inventée car le règlement stipulait que les livres ne pouvaient pas sortir du terrain de l'école (en dehors de la forêt) et pas seulement du bâtiment. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

« Je suis donc allé le voir en salle des profs pour qu'il me le rende mais la porte était entrouverte et j'ai vu Rusard soigner sa jambe. Rogue disait que c'était impossible de surveiller les trois têtes en même temps. J'ai tout de suite pensé au chien. »

Donc le mystère était résolu…et les ennuis commençaient.

« Tu penses qu'il voulait ce qui est caché sous la trappes ? »

« Quelle trappe ? » demandèrent simultanément Ron et Seamus.

« Celle que le chien gardait » soupira Hermione avec énervement.

Hariel, lui, était surpris (et ravis) que son cousin l'ai vu. Malgré sa nonchalance, Dean était assez intelligent. Pas autant que lui ou Hermione mais il avait cette habitude de sembler retenir ou voir des choses sans vraiment d'effort. Grâce à cela, Hariel se sentait un peu plus proche de son cousin.

Mais il se reprit. Il fallait absolument les empêcher de monter l'affaire en épingle sinon ils allaient continuer à enquêter et se mettre en danger.

« Euh…vus êtes sûr que vous exagéraient pas un peu ? » demanda-t-il. « Bon, d'accord, y'a un chien à trois têtes dans l'école et le professeur Rogue s'est fait mordre, mais de là à déduire qu'il veut voler ce que caché ce chien quoiqu'il cache… »

« Alors pourquoi était-il là ? » demanda Hermione.

« Euh…pour le nourrir ? » proposa Hariel sans trop y croire lui-même.

Avec un air triomphant, Hermione lui dit exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt quand ils avaient discutés à ce sujet.

« Et puis pourquoi la nuit ? » demanda Dean.

« Bon, il le nourrissait pas, d'accord…mais peut-être qu'il était tombé malade et qu'il devait lui donner une potion ? »

« C'est déjà un peu plus crédible, Hermione » lui dit Dean.

« Certes, mais je ne suis pas convaincu » dit la jeune fille en plissant les yeux.

« Et pourquoi veux-tu que le professeur Rogue veuille voler quelque chose ici ? » repris Hariel.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là alors ? » demanda Ron. « Il est nul comme prof. Il n'aime pas les élèves, sauf ses petits serpents gluants chéris, il n'aime pas enseigner non plus alors pourquoi il resterait à travailler ici si ce n'est pas pour être dans la place ? »

Hariel dû se rendre à l'évidence : c'était très logique. Cela le surprenait de Ron. Il ne l'avait pas habitué à des raisonnements aussi développés.

« Intéressant » dit Hermione comme à contre cœur.

« Euh…y'a juste un problème » dit Hariel. « Le truc est arrivé cette année et ça fait pas mal de temps que Rogue enseigne. Il doit y avoir une autre raison pour qu'il reste »

« Et comment tu sais que l'objet n'est là que depuis cette année ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Hariel tenta de contrôler son visage pour ne pas paniquer. Il s'était grillé. Comment leur expliquer d'où il savait ça sans parler du paquet de la banque ?

« Ben je…j'ai posé des questions un peu partout après son annonce de la rentrée, surtout aux plus âgés et ils m'ont dit que c'était la première fois qu'un couloir était interdit de cette façon. Ça veut donc bien dire que l'objet est arrivé cette année, non ? »

L'explication était logique et elle satisfit les garçons. Hariel avait eu chaud mais il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire car Hermione le regardait encore avec des yeux soupçonneux.

« Non mais ça suffit avec vos…trucs là ! » s'exclama Seamus, énervé. « Vous parlez de ça comme si c'était normal ! Allo ! Y'a un chien à trois tête dans l'école ! »

Un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner. Hagrid se tenait derrière eux, le teint pâle et une pile de livre à ses pieds. Il devait vouloir les ramener à la bibliothèque quand il les avait entendus.

« Vous avez vu Touffu ? »

« Touff…Touffu ? » demanda Hariel. « C'est le nom du cerbère ? »

« Chut ! » s'exclama alors le garde-chasse en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Pas si fort ! »

Il se mit à bredouiller puis il s'approcha d'eux.

« Venez, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler » dit-il en commençant à les pousser dans le dos.

« Hagrid ! » s'exclama alors Hermione. « Vos livres ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai » dit le grand homme en se baissant pour commencer à les ramasser.

Hariel et les autres firent de même et rassemblèrent assez rapidement les ouvrages. Selon ce qu'avait vu Hariel, c'était surtout des livres de jardinage et de soins aux Créatures Magiques ainsi qu'un livre sur les Dragons. Quoi de plus normal pour le dernier, Hariel se souvenait qu'Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il rêverait d'avoir un Dragon malgré le fait que ce soit interdit. Bien sûr, les dragons dont il parlait n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'Hariel connaissait. Il s'agissait de que les Démons connaissaient comme les Dragons Animaux. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux autres Dragons mais n'étaient doués de raison ou d'intelligence et étaient bien moins puissants.

Hagrid le conduisit après jusqu'à sa cabane et les fit entrer et s'assoir où ils pouvaient. Comme il n'y avait que deux chaises en plus du fauteuil où Hagrid s'était installé, Hariel, Hermione et Dean s'assirent sur le lit.

Hariel regarda autour de lui. Ça n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. En même temps ça ne faisait même pas deux mois. C'était une cabane avec une pièce unique et octogonale qui semblait assez exigu tellement elle était encombrée. Il y avait bien sûr une grande cheminée, un large lit, une petite table et des chaises où étaient assis Ron et Seamus ainsi que des tas de placard de rangement dont certains débordaient. Des bouquets de plantes et des carcasses de petits animaux étaient pendu au plafond et outre le feu dans la cheminée, les seuls lumières venaient de bougies et de la petite fenêtre crasseuse à côté de la porte.

Crockdur, le molosse d'Hagrid, se leva du vieux tapis élimé qui recouvrait une partie de la pièce et s'avança vers Hariel pour s'assoir à ses pieds tout en posant sa tête sur ses genoux et en appréciant les caresses que le jeune garçon avait commencé à prodiguer sur son crâne.

« Vous alliez nous parlez de ce…Touffu, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hariel alors que personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû savoir qu'il était là » soupira Hagrid.

Le jeune Démon réfléchit rapidement à comment le faire parler.

« Il est à vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » répondit Hagrid avec un grand sourire joyeux.

Hariel se retint lui aussi de sourire mais de façon triomphale. La fierté du propriétaire ça marche toujours surtout avec Hagrid qui adore les animaux.

« Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière » reprit le garde-chasse. « Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder… »

« Pour garder quoi ? » demanda subitement Ron.

Hariel cru qu'il allait l'étrangler. Ils étaient si proches ! Et voilà que ce crétin allait braquer Hagrid.

« Non, ça suffit ! » s'exclama Hagrid comme Hariel l'avait prévu. « Ne me posez plus de questions, c'est top secret. »

Hariel ouvrit la bouche mais il fut à nouveau devancé par Ron.

« Mais Rogue va essayer de voler ce que garde votre chien ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hagrid avec un air hébété. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idioties ? »

Tous se regardèrent. Hariel était lui-même très peu sûr qu'il faille répondre.

« Rogue a essayé de passer devant le ch…Touffu le soir d'Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. »

« Allons » dit Hagrid, « c'est ridicule, pourquoi un professeur… »

« Mais je l'ai vu ! » s'exclama Dean. « J'ai vu les blessures de Rogue et il parlait de surveiller les trois têtes et… »

« Et moi je te dis que tu as tort ! » s'emporta Hagrid. « Aucun professeur et surtout pas Rogue n'essaierait de voler la…ce que garde Touffu, vous m'entendez ? Aucun ! »

Pas même Quirrell ? Demanda Hariel silencieusement.

« Maintenant écoutez-moi bien tous les cinq » repris Hagrid. « Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regarde absolument pas. Et en plus c'est très dangereux. Alors oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde. Ça ne concerne que le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel…

La main d'Hariel se crispa sur le crâne de Crockdur qui poussa un léger glapissement. Ce n'était pas…ce n'était quand même pas…bien sûr, il connaissait Nicolas Flamel mais jamais il ne se serait douté que le personnage historique soit un sorcier, un sorcier encore vivant qui plus est. Cela voulait dire que quelque chose le maintenait en vie.

La Pierre Philosophale. Le Grand Œuvre de l'alchimie capable de transformer le plomb en or et de créer l'Elixir de Vie. Beaucoup ont cherché à réaliser un tel prodige mais les légendes disent qu'un seul homme à jamais réussit à la créer et cet homme c'est Nicolas Flamel.

Si un objet précieux lié à Nicolas Flamel était caché dans le chat au alors ça ne pouvait être que ça. Si seulement il pouvait en savoir un peu plus…

« C'est qui Nicolas Flamel ? » demanda Ron.

Raté. En entendant cela, Hagrid se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Il se maudit puis réitéra ses mises en garde avant de les chasser de chez lui.

0o0o0

Hariel soupira en marchant derrière Dean, Ron et Seamus. Excités comme des puces, les deux Gryffondors tentaient de convaincre le troisième garçon de venir avec eux à la bibliothèque pour savoir qui était Nicolas Flamel. Hariel, lui, n'allait certainement pas éclairer leur lanterne. Plus longtemps ils seraient occupés à chercher, plus longtemps ils resteraient en sécurité sans faire de bêtises.

Il vit alors Hermione se placer à côté de lui et frémit en voyant son regard.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses » dit-elle tout bas pour être sûr que les garçons ne l'entendent pas.

« Moi ? A rien ! Rien du tout ! » s'exclama Hariel tout bas, mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais tout comme moi qui est Nicolas Flamel et ce qui est caché sous cette trappe »

Hariel gémit.

« Évite de le dire aux autres s'il te plaît » supplia-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…viens » lui demanda Hariel après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche.

Il ouvrit prudemment une porte et, voyant qu'elle était vide, entra à l'intérieur entraînant son amie.

« Et donc, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire à autres ? » demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils se furent téléporter dans leur dimension.

« En fait… » commença Hariel.

Il soupira.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils se mettent en danger » dit-il finalement en s'asseyant dans un grand fauteuil. « S'ils se mettent à enquêter, ils vont finir par prendre des risques et peut-être se faire tuer. »

« Tu les protégera » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Je te remercie de la confiance que tu as dans mes capacités mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur et j'aurais trop à faire avec les épreuves que m'a réservé Dumbledore pour en plus devoir les protéger. »

« Ah, j'en était sûr ! Dumbledore est derrière tout ça ! »

Hariel soupira d'énervement.

« Oui, il est derrière tout ça ! Il me teste pour savoir si je serais une bonne arme dans sa guéguerre avec Voldemort. »

« Ah, je le savais ! Je le… »

Hermione s'interrompt et jeta à nouveau son regard scrutateur sur Hariel.

« Donc, quand tu m'as dit que je me faisais des idées, c'était aussi une manière de te débarrasser de moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » protesta Hariel. « Je… »

« Est-ce que tu m'aurais au moins parlé de Nicolas Flamel si je n'avais pas été au courent ? »

« En fait… »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Hermione en se levant. « Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleur amie ! »

« Mais c'est le cas ! » se défendit Hariel en se levant à son tour. « Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! »

Hermione plissé les yeux.

« Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi toute seule, ne sois pas aussi condescendant » grinça-t-elle et se retournant.

Elle marcha jusqu'à un coin vide de la pièce et sortit un papier de sa poche.

« Je vais mener les recherches sur Nicolas Flamel avec les autres. Comme ça je pourrais veiller à ce qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Mais crois-moi, je ne laisserai pas tomber. »

Elle souffla sur le papier puis le lâcha. Dès qu'il toucha le sol, un cercle apparut sous ses pieds et la téléporta.

Hariel retomba dans son fauteuil et soupira. La tempête était passé…enfin il espérait.

Il resta immobiles pendant encore quelques instants puis il se redressa et fouilla sa poche pour en sortir son miroir.

« Balbok ? Je vous dérange ? » demanda-t-il après l'avoir activé. « J'aurais voulu vous demander de me faire une recherche sur Nicolas Flamel. »

0o0o0

« Nom d'une pucelle ! Dumbledore connaît Nicolas Flamel ! » s'exclama Draco alors qu'Hariel lui faisait des signes désespéré pour qu'il parle moins fort. « Désolé, c'est juste que c'est…tellement surprenant. »

Il semblait partagé entre le mépris qu'il éprouvait habituellement pour Dumbledore et une certaine forme d'admiration.

Ce n'était au dîner en voyant le Serpentard qu'Hariel s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait totalement oublié. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Il lui avait déjà dit pour le chien, il aurait pu se vexer si maintenant Hariel ne lui disait rien.

Mais il ne voulait pas le faire avec les autres garçons, non. Ils allaient tout de suite essayer d'enfoncer Rogue et Draco allait prendre la mouche. Il semblait beaucoup aimer le professeur de Potion.

Et il avait bien fait parce que Draco s'était légèrement emporté quand Hariel lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fait les cent pas en pestant jusqu'à ce qu'Hariel lui dise que lui non plus ne croyait pas vraiment à la culpabilité de Rogue. Hermione, qui était présente, lui avait jeté un regard aigu mais il n'avait pas développé.

« « Nom d'une pucelle » ? Sérieux ? » demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

« J'ai...j'ai été surpris » répondit Draco qui était tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'Hariel quand Hermione le regardait comme ça. « Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Si ça se trouve, ce qu'il y a sous la trappe c'est… »

« La Pierre Philosophale » dirent Hariel et Hermione à l'unisson.

« La pierre qui change le plomb en or » reprit Hermione.

« Et qui permet de créer l'Elixir de Vie » acheva Hariel.

« Pas la peine de venir me poser la question si vous aviez déjà fait vos recherches » souffla Draco, légèrement énervé.

« On est pas venu te poser la question en fait » grommela Hermione.

« Draco, on n'a pas fait de recherche, on savait déjà qui était Nicolas Flamel » dit Hariel.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tous les moldus savent qui est Nicolas Flamel…ou en tout cas une grande majorité » soupira Hermione.

« Mais…mais c'est impossible ! C'est un sorcier… »

« Oui mais il a vécu un temps dans le monde non sorcier et il s'y est investi. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort présumée qu'il est partie du monde non magique » dit Hermione.

« Enfin, c'est ce qu'on suppose » reprit Hariel. « Rien ne dit qu'il n'y est pas retourné sous une autre identité. »

« Mais les Flamel sont l'une des familles les plus nobles qui soient pourquoi auraient-ils vécus chez les moldus ? » se plaignit Draco.

Hermione allait protester mais elle fut interrompue par Hariel.

« D'après ce que je sais, Nicolas Flamel n'était pas noble. Je pense que s'il l'est chez les sorciers, il a dû le devenir plus tard. »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je veux dire, les Flamel sont une lignée importante depuis plus de 600 ans bien que les deux seuls membres soient Nicolas Flamel et sa femme Pernelle… »

« Tu sais que puisque Nicolas Flamel est encore en vie, ça lui fait plus de six cent ans. Donc ma théorie se tient… »

« Mais… »

« Draco, les familles nobles n'ont pas toujours été noble » dit Hermione.

« Les Malefoy, si ! »

« Sauf le fondateur de la lignée » dit Hariel. « S'il a fondé la lignée c'est qu'il a été anobli et s'il a été anobli c'est parce qu'il n'est pas né noble, non ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne pouvait rien dire à cet argument. Dans le même cas que lui, son père aurait campé sur ses positions comme un gamin qui ne veut pas comprendre (le sadisme et la cruauté en plus) mais Draco, lui, savait qu'Hariel avait raison. Quel que soit la maison noble, elle avait un jour été non noble.

Draco se dit qu'à une certaine époque, pas si loin d'ailleurs, il aurait fait comme son père mais d'une manière encore plus puéril. Hariel l'avait habitué à ses arguments logiques et il s'était habitué à réfléchir logiquement pour le contrer…enfin, il commençait.

0o0o0

« Donc, comme nous le supposons, le Seigneur Malefoy est à la tête des ultra-conservateurs, c'est bien cela ? »

« _C'est exact votre Altesse_ » dit une voix provenant d'un miroir posé sur une table.

Hariel prit une gommette en forme de couronne et la mit sur une étiquette noire qui disait :

« _Duc Lucius Malefoy_ »

Il prit ensuite une punaise et épingla l'étiquette près d'autres étiquettes noires sur un tableau en liège déjà assez plein.

« Je crois qu'il me faudra des photos » dit Hariel qui était déjà en train de songer à un système plus pratique pour organiser toutes les informations.

« _J'en prends note votre altesse_ »

« Merci Simeon. D'autres renseignements sur ce cher Lucius ? » demanda Hariel en ouvrant un meuble à tiroir et en en sortant un dossier.

« _Je ne sais pas si ça peut être utile…_ »

« C'est bien parce que je ne sais pas ce qui peut m'être utile que je veux que vous le donniez tout ce que vous apprenez »

« _Dans, ce cas j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des paons blanc_ »

« M'étonne pas de lui » marmonna Hariel.

Il prit un stylo et nota l'information dans le dossier sur une feuille qui disait « Environnement Personnel ».

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non, ces tout ce qui a été dit sur lui. »

« Ce qui a été dit sur lui ? Il n'a pas parlé ? »

« Il n'était pas là aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? »

« _Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas…_ »

« Il faut _tout_ me dire ! Vous m'entendez ? _Tout_ ! »

« Hariel ! » s'écria alors Hermione qui se trouvait à côté.

Hariel se figea puis respiration un grand coup.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté Simeon » dit-il finalement. « Nous en sommes encore au début de notre collaboration et il faut encore que nous nous habituions l'un à l'autre. »

« _Ce n'est rien votre altesse, je comprends que vous soyez énervé, après tout nous sommes déjà en décembre…_ »

« Mais ce n'est pas une excuse » soupira Hariel. « Bref, ce que je veux que vous fassiez, c'est que pour chaque séance vous me dites qui est présent ou pas et que vous preniez des notes sur ce que chacun dit…nos parchemins de communication feront l'affaire. Je pense qu'après les vacances je vous fournirais un moyen d'enregistrer ce qui se dit précisément. »

Il pensait demander une nouvelle fois l'aide d'Ajuka pour permettre à un enregistreur numérique de fonctionner au cœur même du Ministère. Non, mieux, il allait lui demander comment faire pour me faire lui-même. Comme ça il pourrait modifier tous les appareils dont il aurait besoin.

« Et si nous finissions votre rapport, mon cher Simeon ? » dit-il enfin.

Pendant encore une heure, Hariel épingla des étiquettes et en reliant d'autres ave des ficelles sur son tableau et nota des choses dans des dossiers qu'il rangeait ensuite soigneusement dans son meuble à tiroir.

« À quoi ça sert tout ça ? » demanda Hermione quand Hariel coupa la communication avec son avocat ?

« Le pouvoir » dit Hariel avec un sourire.

« Que le père de Draco ait des paons te donne du pouvoir ? » demanda Hermione, dubitative.

« L'information c'est le pouvoir » précisa Hariel. « Regarde ! »

Il lui montra son tableau. Au centre il y avait une grosse étiquette avec marqué Magenmagot en lettre capitales. Des ficelles blanches en partaient et le reliait à des étiquettes plus petites, de couleurs différentes, certaines, comme celle de Lucius Malefoy avec de petites couronnes en gommette dessus. Celles-ci étaient reliés à d'autres étiquettes de même couleur par des ficelles et avaient une étiquette un peu plus grande avec un nom : ultra conservateurs, modernistes, indépendants... D'autres ficelles traversaient le tableau pour relier des étiquettes ou des groupes d'étiquettes entre eux et avaient leurs propres étiquettes qui expliquaient le lien entre eux.

« Ceci est un graphique représentant les tendances politiques et les alliances au sein du Magenmagot » dit-il. « Chaque couleur représente… »

« Un parti politique ? »

« Il n'y a pas de partie politique chez les sorciers. Il s'agit plutôt de groupe d'influences qui partagent les mêmes idées politiques. »

« Donc en noir, ce sont les ultra-conservateurs. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont…totalement contre tout changement ? »

« Pas forcément. Les ultra-conservateurs sont ce qu'on pourrait appeler le parti Sang-pur. Ils privilégient la domination des nobles au-dessus de tout. »

« Mais si ce n'est pas un parti, comment le père de Draco peut en être le chef ? »

« Tous les groupes ont un leader, quelqu'un vers qui mes membres se tourne pour prendre la parole ou les décisions. »

« C'est leur référant ? »

« Tout à fait »

« Et les blancs ? »

« Des personnes non alignés. C'est d'abord vers eux que je voudrais que Simeon se tourne pour former son propre groupe d'influence. »

« Tu veux dire _ton_ groupe » précisa Hermione. « C'est l'étiquette en rouge ? »

« Mmm » acquiesça Hariel.

« Et les autres ficelles ce sont… »

« D'autres types de liens. Par exemple, il arrive qu'une personne vote beaucoup dans le sens de l'un des groupes mais sans en faire partie. Ou alors de fortes inimitiés entre un ou plusieurs membres qui les font souvent s'affronter, ce genre de choses. »

« Je vois que Fiermont Crane et Linéa Mautière ne sont pas en rouge » remarqua Hermione.

« Non, je pense qu'on ne peut pas encore dire que nous somme dans me même groupe, mais nous sommes quand même alliés, regarde ! »

Haiel montra à son amie des gommettes rondes de coulées rouge à côté des étiquettes des deux amis de Simeon.

« C'est un peu fouillis tout ça, non ? »

« Un peu oui, mais il était urgent que je mette en place ce graphique. Je pense bientôt le remplacer par quelque chose de plus High tech. Ça me permettra aussi d'ajouter les informations de mes dossiers » rajouta-t-il en tapotant son meuble à tiroir.

« Il y a tous les renseignements que t'as donné Simeon ? »

« Plus des documents officiels que ma fourni Balbok. Comme je l'ai dit à Simeon, je ne sais pas ce qui peut me servir donc pour le moment je prends tout. »

« Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça »

« C'est…un sorte de jeu. J'ai du pouvoir alors je m'en sers. »

« Pour faire tomber Dumbledore ? »

« Exactement. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas suffisamment d'influence. Prendre des renseignements, c'est la première étape. Ensuite, quand je connaîtrai tous les rouages à fond, je commencerais à agir pour saper l'autorité de Dumbledore. »

« Comment ? »

« D'abord en changeant le monde sorcier. En le rendant meilleur, plus moderne mais sans en détruire les racines. »

« Je croyais que c'était aussi ce que voulait Dumbledore. »

« La modernité qu'il préconise lui sert surtout à asseoir son pouvoir. Si on regarde bien, on se rend compte que tout ce qu'il fait est dans le but que le monde reste tel qu'il est parce que c'est ce monde qui lui donne son pouvoir. »

« Si tu veux tant de débarrasser de Dumbledore, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le tue pas, comme tu as fait sur le troll ? »

« Je pourrais…je pense… » dit Hariel sur un ton pensif. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas le tuer, je veux le détruire. Je veux qu'il voie tous son pouvoir et tous ses plans pour en obtenir plus s'effondrer sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Et je veux surtout qu'il voit que c'est moi le responsable de sa destruction. »

Hermione frémit. En disant ces mots le regard d'Hariel était devenu glacé. Pour la première fois, la jeune fille se dit que c'était vraiment un Démon qui se tenait devant elle, un Démon comme ceux des contes.

« Pour…pourquoi tu lui en veut comme ça ? »

« Je t'ai dit ce qui m'étais arrivé avant d'être recueilli par les Gremory ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Et bien c'est Dumbledore la cause. C'est lui qui m'a placé chez ma tante en sachant très bien que je vivrai l'enfer et pour ça, je veux qu'il souffre. »

« Mais le détruire… »

« Je ne suis pas le seul à qui il a fait ce genre de choses, j'en suis sûr, tout comme je suis sûr qu'il recommencera si je lui en laisse l'occasion, si je lui laisse son pouvoir. »

« Quand tu parles de pouvoir in dirait que tu parles de… »

« De magie ? Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense mais oui, c'est ce que je veux faire à la fin, lui enlever sa magie pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à personne avec. »

Le silence était lourd, tout comme l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Hermione se sentait comme oppressé. Et puis soudain, Hariel sourit et la pression sembla diminuer.

« Et de ton côté ? Tu as quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh…je… » commença la jeune fille. « Je sais que le professeur Flitwick a été champion de duel avant de devenir professeur mais je ne sais pas si ça peut nous aider. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, comme je l'ai dit… »

« Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui n'est important, on prend tout » récita Hermione. « Pour Chourave, j'ai déjà plus d'indices. Il paraît qu'un filet du diable a disparu de l'une des serres. »

« Donc on peut raisonnablement penser que Chourave l'a utilisé pour protéger la Pierre. »

« Oui, on peut. »

Découragés par leurs recherches infructueuses sur Nicolas Flamel, les garçons avaient à nouveau entraînés Hariel et Hermione chez Hagrid pour lui poser des questions. Au final ce n'était pas plus mal car ils avaient appris quels étaient les professeurs qui s'étaient occupé des protections de la pierre.

Bien sûr, il y avait les quatre directeurs de maison, c'est-à-dire McGonagall, Flitwick, Rogue et Chourave, mais aussi le professeur de Défense, Quirrell et le directeur. Depuis, Hariel et Hermione enquêtaient sur eux pour essayer de deviner quel type de protection ils avaient pu mettre.

« Pour Quirrell, je pencherais pour un troll. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a bien réussit à trouver celui d'Halloween donc il doit savoir où il y en a. »

« Donc pour toi, c'est lui le coupable. »

« J'en suis plus sûr que jamais »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas trop, quand je le regarde, j'ai comme des frissons. »

« C'est tout ? »

« _Notre maître n'a pas tremblé devant le tout puissant Dieu Loki_ » dit Sköll qui se trouvait couché tout près avec son frère. « _Qu'il frissonne à cause d'un simple mortel et inquiétant._ »

« Merci » dit Hariel.

« Si les boules de poils le disent. Au fait, j'ai appris que McGonagall aimait bien les échecs. »

« Je prends note »

« J'ai aussi appris que Ron aimait également les échecs et qu'en plus il était bon. »

« Ah oui ? Intéressant » dit Hariel.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué. Il pourrait toujours essayer avec Ron.

« Bon » dit-il finalement en regardant ses notes. « Ça fait pas beaucoup mais on progresse. »

« N'empêche, sur ce coup, Hagrid a vraiment été utile. »

« Mouais » grommela Hariel.

Évidemment qu'il avait été utile. Il était fait pour ça. Sinon pour qu'elle autre raison Dumbledore aurait confié ses secrets à une passoire telle que lui ?

Hariel voyait les mâchoires du piège se refermer sur lui et il ne faisait rien pour en sortir, il attendait le moment précis où il pourrait faire un petit tour de passe-passe qui ferait croire à tout le monde qu'il s'était fait avoir alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Au fait, tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Hariel avec un sourire.

Faire la proie ne l'empêchait pas d'un peu ruer dans les brancards, n'est-ce pas ?

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Bon, je sais, je vous ai habitués à plus d'action mais bon, ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense qu'il va y avoir encore deux chapitres avant la fin de l'année, ça va être rapide. Puis il va y avoir un peu plus d'action pendant l'été avec notamment me retour des Démons et…le premier serviteur d'Hariel !

Bon alors oui, je sais, Hermione est un peu (beaucoup) OOC (Out Of Character). Mais on peut imaginer que connaître Hariel pendant des années lui a permis de s'ouvrir et l'a rendu plus téméraire.

Et voilà, je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines !


	40. Chapitre 39 : Absence

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 39 : Absence/ Rusu

.

« Alors comment c'était tes vacances ? »

Que répondre à ça ? Il s'était passé tellement de choses. Même arrivé à la gare, Hariel avait du garder son rôle au cas où des espions de Dumbledore le surveille ce qui avait été les cas. Plus embêtant encore, ils les avaient suivis jusqu'à Dartford et s'étaient mis à surveiller l'orphelinat.

Hariel s'était senti assez énervé. Il n'allait quand même pas être privé de sa famille par cet égomaniaque quand même. Laisser Excalibur vivre là-bas toutes les vacances était tout simplement hors de question. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution, les hypnotiser.

Pour cela, ils avaient fait à nouveau appel à Mathers. Le Fou avait déjà mis en place le sortilège mémoriel sur les gens de l'orphelinat, il saurait sûrement comment faire. Cela avait été le cas. Son sortilège d'hypnose était un vrai petit bijou. Il réécrivait les souvenirs des espions au fur et à mesure pour coller à la réalité alternée des lieux et pouvait passer d'une personne à l'autre si jamais il y avait une relève. Ainsi il serait impossible de dire que les souvenirs avaient été modifiés puisque le sortilège ne serait plus présent.

Mathers avait douché l'enthousiasme d'Hariel qui pensait ne plus avoir à venir à l'orphelinat en lui disant que ça ne pourrait fonctionner que sur des esprits non protégés. Les pouvoirs mentaux de Dumbledore le protégeraient donc et il pourrait voir à travers la supercherie. Ce qui voulait dire que les alarmes devaient être laissé en place.

Mais Hariel ne voulait pas gâcher ces vacances avec de telles pensées. Il était donc rentré au Makai et advienne que pourra en son absence. Au pire il reviendrait quelques heures si nécessaire.

Il avait retrouvé avec bonheur Rias et sa Suite qui étaient arrivés presque en même temps que lui. Malheureusement, ils ne restaient que pour le réveillon de Noël qui se passait le soir-même et repartaient le lendemain au soir pour passer les vacances à Kuoh. Hariel était triste mais il se promit de passer le maximum de temps avec eux jusqu'à leur départ. Et puis il pourrait toujours leur rendre visite.

Le soir, avant le grand dîner, ils s'étaient rendus à une représentation privée d'une pièce retraçant (d'une façon très théâtrale et épique) l'histoire d'amour entre son oncle Sirzechs et Grayfia qui avait commencé lors de la Guerre Civile qui avait suivit la Grande Guerre des Trois Factions et où les Démons s'était battus entre eux car une faction dissidente voulait absolument continuer la guerre. Cette faction était surtout composée de descendants des Grands Généraux de Satan et les survivants étaient ceux qui faisaient maintenant parti de la Chaos Brigade.

Les Lucifuges, la famille de Grayfia, avaient toujours été au service de la famille Lucifer quand celle-ci était au pouvoir. C'est pour cette raison (ainsi qu'à cause de sa puissance) que Grayfia se trouvait dans les premières lignes pendant la guerre de même que Sirzechs mais pour l'autre camp.

Leur histoire avait commencé sur les champs de bataille et leur amour était resté secret jusqu'à la fin de la guerre où ils s'étaient mariés. Beaucoup croyaient que son statut de servante était une manière pour elle de compenser ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la guerre mais ils se trompaient. Grayfia aimait servir, elle aimait le travail simple de la maison au détriment de ses devoirs d'épouse de l'un des Maoh.

Le reste de la soirée avait été assez fabuleux. Le grand arbre qui trônait dans la salle de bal était chargé de décorations scintillantes mais tous leurs cadeaux se trouvaient sous celui, plus modeste mais tout aussi beau, du petit salon familial où tous s'étaient rendus le lendemain pour les ouvrir.

Comme à son habitude, Hariel avait été gâté. Il avait notamment reçu de la part d'Ajuka un livre dans lequel il avait mit au propre la méthode qu'il avait au point pour modifier les appareils humains pour qu'ils fonctionnent à Poudlard. Il ne restait plus à Hariel qu'à s'acheter un tableau interactif et à le modifier afin de remplacer son tableau de renseignements sur le Magenmagot.

Il y avait eu aussi un autre cadeau assez étrange, emballé dans du simple papier kraft par de la ficelle. Il se trouvait parmi les paquets qui étaient arrivés pour lui à l'orphelinat (qui provenaient donc des sorciers) et que Grayfia avait rapatrié. Contrairement aux autres, il n'y avait pas de nom sur la carte. Il savait bien sûr que ce n'était pas Hermione puisqu'il avait déjà ouvert son cadeau, un mini corset de cuir rouge, sûrement choisis par sa mère et qui lui allait à la perfection. Ce n'était pas non plus de Ron qui lui avait envoyé quelques chocogrenouilles, des confiseries sorcières particulièrement excentriques, ni même sa mère qui lui avait offert un grand pull bleu décoré d'un H majuscule gris (pour parfaire son rôle de « maman » donné par Dumbledore sans doute).

Il avait également reçu le bijou de Draco, un bracelet de cheville en argent parés de rubis, celui de Dean, un superbe ballon de foot et celui de Seamus un fanion de son équipe de Quidditch préféré, les Harpies de Holyhead, une équipe exclusivement féminine, ce qui avait sans doute attiré le jeune garçon déjà très en avance sur son âge.

Pour en revenir au paquet, l'écriture lui était inconnue mais il suspectait que c'était Dumbledore. Du mystère inutile emballé dans un paquet quelconque, oui, c'était très possible que ce soit lui. Quant à savoir comment il avait réussit à obtenir cet objet de son père alors que son souvenir l'avait mis en garde contre lui alors là…

Parce que oui, l'objet avait, selon Dumbledore, appartenu à son père. C'était avec presque de la vénération qu'il avait ouvert le paquet pour y trouver une magnifique cape dont l'étoffe argentée, aussi légère que l'air, glissait entre ses doigts comme de l'eau. Le plus impressionnant chez elle était qu'elle ruisselait littéralement de magie. C'était une magie étrange qui avait une odeur de mort. Pas une magie maléfique ou mortelle, mais une magie liée à l'être qu'était la Mort.

Ses pouvoirs avaient également intéressé les Démons car la cape rendait invisible. Il faut savoir que la véritable invisibilité était difficile à atteindre grâce à la magie. On pouvait se rendre transparent, détourner l'attention de gens de soi mais disparaître complètement c'était une autre paire de manches.

Hariel, lui, y arrivait parfaitement grâce à Excalibur et maintenant il pouvait faire pareil avec la cape. Enfin, il pourrait le faire avec la cape. Selon Ajuka qui l'avait analysé, le pouvoir de la cape avait été scellé en partie pour ne donner qu'une invisibilité visuelle au porteur, et encore, une invisibilité relative au travers duquel il était assez facile de voir avec de la magie. A son plein potentiel, il serait possible au porteur de ne pas non plus être entendu, senti ou même touché. On devenait alors un vrai spectre, un spectre caché même aux yeux de la Mort.

Cela avait conforté Hariel dans l'idée qu'elle venait de Dumbledore. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas lui donner quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de le surveiller. Ajuka avait proposé d'enlever les sorts qui bloquaient les vrais pouvoirs de la cape mais Hariel avait refusé. Il était plus prudent que Dumbledore croit pouvoir toujours garder un œil sur lui, ça lui donnait un avantage.

Bien entendu, Issei avait demandé s'il pouvait emprunter la cape. L'invisibilité devait être une aubaine pour lui : mater les filles sans jamais être vu. Mais Hariel ne l'avait pas entendu, il s'était retrouvé captivé par la cape. Elle lui venait de son père, son père à lui.

Il avait passé le reste de la journée avec sa tante qui lui avait parlé de tout ce qu'il avait raté depuis le mois de septembre. Comment elle et Asia avaient essayé de se métamorphoser en versions plus jeunes d'elles et qu'elles en avaient perdu la mémoire ou quand Azazel avait conçu une machine qui avait créé 300 copies d'Issei mais encore plus pervers que l'originale (chose difficilement imaginable).

Ils avaient également fait la connaissance d'Abe Kiyome, une jeune humaine qui était également Dresseuse de Monstres, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait la capacité de dompter et de contrôler les Monstres. Elle était donc au courent du monde occulte et de la véritable nature d'Issei et des autres. Elle avait défié Rias à un match de tennis pour obtenir Issei pendant une journée mais avait perdu la partie. Une autre fois, elle avait demandé officiellement l'aide d'Issei, au travers de Rias, pour se faire passer pour son petit ami afin de briser un contrat de mariage mis en place par son père. Issei avait réussis mais au ton de sa tante, Hariel avait deviné qu'elle avait à présent une nouvelle rivale pour le cœur du jeune Dragon. Quand comprendrait-elle que l'amour qu'Issei lui portait était plus fort que celui- qu'il portait à toutes les autres ? Il ne voulait pas les blesser en le quittant mais si Rias lui demandait, il le ferait.

Et dire que toutes ces aventures, ils les avaient vécus sans lui. Pire encore, ils allaient vivres encore plus d'aventures sans lui puisque vers le mois de février, les secondes années de Lycée de l'Académie Kuoh allaient se rendre à Kyoto dans le cadre d'un voyage scolaire. Quatre jours de visite de cette magnifique ville où Hariel rêverait d'aller. Mais voyager à Kyoto pour des Démons était difficile. La majorité de la ville était composée de sites sacrés Shintô et Bouddhistes, ce qui s'accordait mal avec la nature des Démons (et même des Anges). La ville était dirigée par les Yokai avec à leur tête une puissante Kyuubi, une renarde à neuf queues, et était protégée par les nombreux Dieux qui avaient leur sanctuaires. Les Démons devaient avoir une bonne raison d'y aller et un voyage scolaire en était une. A cette occasion, sa tante remettrait à ses serviteurs une carte spéciale frappée du blason Gremory qui leur servirait de laissez-passer. Cette carte était aussi une précaution supplémentaire en cas de danger car elle permettait aux Pions de se promouvoir sans l'accord de leur Roi.

Et dire qu'il allait manquer tout ça.

La suite des vacances lui avait tout de même occupée l'esprit car il avait repris ses entraînements avec Maître Argai et Heinrich de façon presque accéléré comme pour compenser son absence.

Son emploi du temps s'était trouvé plus chargé encore (de sa propre initiative) quand Balbok avait un jour surgit à la porte du palais. Hariel ignorait comment il était parvenu jusqu'au Makai mais il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné par la magie du gobelin. Celui-ci était venu lui apporter en personne les ouvrages de magie humaine et non humaine qu'il lui avait demandés. Avec ceux-là ainsi que les ouvrages donnés par Rossweiss, il commençait à avoir déjà une belle petite collection qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dévorer. Donc en plus de ses exercices de magie Démoniaque, il s'entraînait aussi à d'autres magies.

D'abord seul, il avait appris par la suite que Mathers avait tendance à le surveiller. L'homme avait fini par intervenir au cour de la réalisation d'un sort hasardeux et lui avait ordonné de ne plus recommencer sans sa supervision. Après tout, il avait été un Magicien lui aussi, il savait donc de quoi il parlait.

Au cours de la première semaine de vacances, il eut une fois l'occasion de sortir de sa routine. Grayfia était venue le voir pour lui demander si ça lui plairait de venir avec elle voir Rias et les autres sur Terre. C'était son jour de congé et elle avait troqué sa robe de servante par un ensemble chic et avait relevé ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. Millicas avait décliné l'invitation mais Hariel avait accepté.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, ils avaient été rejoints par Enku, l'un des deux Pions de son oncle Sirzechs. Avant de devenir un Démon, Enku était une Kirin, ces animaux sacrés du japon souvent assimilés aux Licornes par leur pouvoir (à défait de leur apparence). Les Kirin étaient des Créatures quadrupèdes ressemblant à des cerfs mais dont le pelage était remplacé par des écailles (rouges écarlates dans le cas d'Enku) et avec une tête de Dragon oriental.

Avoir pour serviteur un Animal Sacré et qui plus est quasi divin comme la Kirin était rare chez les Démons, voir même inexistant à part dans le cas de Sirzechs ce qui démontrait bien sa puissance.

Enku les avaient rapidement quitté une fois arrivé à la résidence Hyoudou. Il n'était venu que pour escorter sa Reine (bien que ce soit totalement inutile, Grayfia savait se défendre elle-même) ainsi que pour apporter chance et bonheur, puisque tel était l'un de ses pouvoirs, à Rias et sa Suite, la jeune fille ayant toujours occupé une place particulière dans son cœur vu qu'il l'avait gardé de nombreuses fois quand elle était encore enfant.

Une fois qu'il était partie, Grayfia et Hariel s'étaient installés pour discuter. Rias était nerveuse et il y avait de quoi car elle eu droit à un sermon magistral sur la responsabilité de corriger certains de ses défauts pour pouvoir être digne de la charge qui serait la sienne dans quelque années, à savoir être à la tête du Clan Gremory. Il avait aussi été question de mariage mais aucun des protagonistes n'avaient semblé saisir l'allusion. Hariel, lui, se faisait tout petit car il savait qu'un jour, lui aussi aurait droit à ce genre de discussion et il n'avait pas vraiment hâte.

C'est à ce moment que Sirzechs était intervenu pour sauver sa chère petite sœur de la honte (comment il était arrivé là était un mystère même pour Hariel) et avait finit par inviter les autres Maoh à une conférence holographique sur la table de la cuisine des Hyoudou. Le sujet était encore une fois Rias. Il était question de lui permettre de passer les épreuves de la Ruine.

La Ruine était un vieux vestige présent sur le Domaine Gremory et à l'intérieur duquel les membres de la famille devaient passer une série d'épreuves pour être effectivement considéré comme des membres du Clan à part entière. Ce pouvait s'avérer utile pour celle qui devait en prendre la tête, non ?

C'est pour cela qu'une semaine après, trois silhouettes étaient apparu en face de l'entrée d'une grotte au pieds d'une montagne escarpée. Il y avait bien sûr Rias, mais aussi Hariel qui avait reçu l'autorisation d'assister aux épreuves mais sans y participer, ainsi qu'Issei. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop bien ce qu'il faisait là vu que Rias avait interdit aux autres de venir puisque, même si les membres des Suites faisaient partie de la famille, il fallait être une Gremory pour passer les épreuves.

La candeur du jeune Dragon amusait beaucoup Hariel. Il devait être le seul (avec Rias) à ne pas avoir remarqué que tous le considéraient déjà comme son futur époux. Ses grands-parents avaient même déjà commencés à parler mariage alors même que la cérémonie ne se déroulerait pas avatar trois ou quatre ans.

Pour en revenir à l'épreuve, alors qu'ils allaient entrer, ils avaient été interceptés par…des Power Rangers. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment des Power Rangers, mais des héros du même type, qu'on appelait _Sentaï_ , avec des costumes très moulants et des casques.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Rias la plus candide car, au contraire d'Issei et d'Hariel, à aucun moment elle ne reconnu la voix de son frère, de Grayfia ou des autres Maoh.

Selon les Sentaï, qui portaient le nom de Satan Ranger, Ils allaient passer trois épreuves en s'enfonçant dans les ruines.

Satan Pink (alias Serafall Leviathan) commença avec une épreuve de danse, puis Satan Green (alias Falbium Asmodeus) continua avec une épreuve de bonne manière qu'il ne jugea pas vraiment lui-même tant il était paresseux, et enfin, Satan Blue (alias Ajuka Belzebuth) leur fit faire un devoir sur l'histoire et les membres de la famille Gremory et du monde des Démons en général. Heureusement, pour tout cela, Issei avait reçu des cours de la part de Venelana pendant l'automne même si, à l'époque, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Au final, ce dernier avait dû se battre contre Satan Red (Sirzechs) sous l'œil vigilant de Satan Yellow (Grayfia). Bien entendu, Sirzechs était bien trop fort pour le jeune Démon. Même toucher la poitrine de Rias ne lui avait donné qu'un Boost suffisant pour une attaque que Sirzechs avait totalement annulée. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'Issei avait bien tenu le coup avant de s'évanouir.

A son réveil, les Satan et Grayfia les avaient rejoins pour leur dire qu'ils avaient réussit. Même à ce moment-là, Rias n'avait pas suspecté que c'était eux les Satan Ranger.

Ayant observé le combat, Ajuka avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour modifier les Pièces Démoniaque d'Issei pour qu'elles s'adaptent mieux aux pouvoirs de Ddraig et de Boosted Gear. En effet, comme il l'avait expliqué peu après, lors de la fête de félicitation pour la réussite de Rias et Issei, les difficultés du jeune garçon ne venaient pas de son manque de pouvoir mais bien de la façon dont il le maîtrisait (ou plutôt dont il ne le maîtrisait pas). Issei avait du mal à synchroniser l'énergie du Boosted Gear avec les attributs des pièces en lesquels il se promouvait. Les modifications d'Ajuka devaient avoir régler en partie le problème mais il fallait qu'Issei augmente sa coordination en s'entraînant. Il était pour le moment hors de question de faire ça avec la promotion Reine mais il fallait qu'il utilise plutôt les autres afin de maximiser les pouvoirs de chacun d'entre elles.

Il était possible qu'il en ait plus tard l'utilité…

0o0o0

Hermione avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand s'était réveillée et avait vu une tête flotter au dessus de son lit. Une tête sans corps. Elle avait voulut crier mais une main s'était posé sur sa bouche. Elle avait finalement arrêté quand elle avait reconnu Hariel.

« Mais ça va pas non ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? » lui avait-elle chuchoté d'une voix forte.

« Désolé » s'excusa Hariel. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut que tu te lève, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Que je me… ? non mais ça va pas ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

« À peine deux heures… »

« Deux heures du matin ? Non mais tu es cinglé ! Rien à faire ! Je me recouche ! » s'exclama-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole et en s'enfonçant à niveau sous ses draps.

« Allez ! Je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de toi pour vérifier une hypothèse ! »

« Demande a Ron ! »

« Tu es sérieuse ? Je ne lui ai même pas parlé de la cape… »

Hermione soupira. Il valait mieux y aller et en être débarrassé. Elle repoussa finalement les couvertures puis s'assit au bord de son matelas, mit ses chaussons puis se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre, le tout sans cesser d'envoyer des regards noirs à son ami.

Hariel la recouvrir de sa cape et la fit descendre de la tour de Serdaigle jusqu'au premier étage, dans une salle vide. Enfin, elle n'était pas totalement vide, il y avait un grand miroir.

« Regarde-toi dedans » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je te jure qui si ce miroir aspire mon âme ou me transporte ailleurs, je te tue » siffla la jeune fille.

« Mais non, mais non » dit Hariel d'une voix quand même un peu incertaine.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à miroir et se plaça devant avant de sursauter.

« Qu'est ce que tu vois ? » demanda Hariel.

« Il y a…il y a Lenor et moi » balbutia-t-elle. « Nous venons des prix qui reconnaissent la valeur de tout nos travaux pour les domaines scientifiques et magique…tu ne vois pas ? Regarde ! On tient toute les deux une récompense ! »

« Non, Hermione, je ne vois pas. Mais ça confirme mes deux hypothèses. »

« Tu crois que le miroir montre l'avenir ? »

« Non » dit Hariel en secouant la tête. « Moi, je me vois sur le trône de Satan entouré de toute ma famille, y comprit mes parents. »

« Oh » dit simplement Hermione.

« Et puis regarde là »

Hermione leva les yeux et regarda le cadre au dessus du miroir à l'endroit que lui indiquait Hariel.

« Je…je n'arrive pas à lire »

« Essai dans l'autre sens »

« _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_ » dit la jeune fille avec lenteur. « Tu pense que ce qu'on voit, c'est notre plus cher désir ? »

« Ça c'était ma première hypothèse et vu ce que tu as vu, elle est juste. »

« Tu pense que je veux gagner à ce point ? »

« Tu veux de la reconnaissance. Tu sais que ta sœur aura la sienne et tu veux être comme elle. »

« Et ta deuxième hypothèse ? » demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Elle n'aimait pas trop où tout cela menait.

« Que personne d'autre que toi ne peut voir ce que miroir te montre. Quand j'ai regardé avec toi, je ne t'ai pas vu avec ta sœur, j'ai vu la même chose que d'habitude. Mes parents. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton rêveur d'Hariel et en le voyant replonger les yeux dans son reflet.

« Hariel, partons ! » dit-elle brusquement.

« Encore…encore quelques minutes, s'il te plaît. »

« Non, maintenant ! »

« Si tu veux rentrer, tu n'a qu'à rentrer. Moi je veux rester. »

Sa voix était rêveuse et il n'avait pas une seconde détaché ses yeux du miroir.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Hermione en essayant de le détourner.

« Laisse-moi ! » s'écria alors le jeune Démon en se tournant vers son amie.

Ses yeux étaient brillants mais ils n'étaient plus verts. Ils étaient d'une couleur rouge. Hermione avait peur, peur de ce Hariel qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître. Hariel papillonna alors des yeux puis se secoua.

« Je…je…désolé, je… » balbutia Hariel.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus comme avant.

« Tu…tu as raison. Partons. »

Aucun des deux ne dit un mot de tout le trajet pour retourner à la tour. Quand ils furent arrive dans la salle commune, chacun se dirigea vers la porte de son dortoir.

« Hariel ? » appela doucement Hermione.

« Oui ? »

« N'y retourne pas, d'accord ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence.

« D'accord » répondit finalement Hariel avant de passer la porte.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'il allait y retourner.

0o0o0

Hariel était assis juste devant le miroir à regarder l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Il y avait tellement de monde autour de lui. Il voyait bien sûr toute sa famille Démoniaque et leurs Serviteurs respectifs mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi des tas d'autres personnes. Des humains. Certains avaient des yeux verts. Ça devait être des parents de l'identité humaine de sa mère…ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient aussi apparentés à sa tante Petunia.

D'autres cependant avaient des cheveux ébouriffés comme les siens auparavant. La famille de son père. Il reconnaissait même Barclay et Dean ainsi qu'un tas de grands-parents, oncles et tantes sont il n'avait jamais vu que les noms sur un arbre généalogique.

Mais surtout, il y avait ses parents. James et Lilith Potter. Hariel n'arrêtait pas de les regarder. Il voulait pouvoir capturer à jamais le moindre trait de leur visage. Il voulait pouvoir se souvenir du moindre détail, de la chevelure de son père, des yeux de sa mère, de leur sourire quand ils le regardaient, de leurs mains posés sur ses épaules.

Mais c'était une excuse. Il se souvenait très bien d'eux, de leur gentillesse et de leur amour. Grâce à sa mémoire parfaite, il avait un souvenir précis du temps qu'il avait passé avec eux, enfin avec le souvenir, celui qui provenait des lettres. Il avait également réussit à faire ressurgir des souvenirs de sa prime enfance qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui a cause des traitements des Dursley. Même ici il ne lui avait fallut qu'une seule seconde pour retenir l'intégralité de cette image.

Non, ce n'était pas pour se souvenir d'eux qu'il était revenu. C'était pour être avec eux. Grâce à ce miroir, il avait l'impression que ses parents étaient en vie et qu'ils étaient fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il avait été et fier de ce qu'il voulait devenir.

« Alors tu es encore là, Hariel ? »

Cette voix dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il se retourna rapidement, à moitié levé mais prit bien gardé à ne pas se mettre en position de combat en reconnaissant Dumbledore.

« Je…je ne vous avez pas vu Monsieur » dit Hariel en masquant sa colère.

Mais ce n'était pas contre le directeur qu'il était en colère. Pas cette fois. C'était contre lui-même. Il s'était…laissé absorber par le miroir au point de ne pas sentir que celui-ci était dans la pièce.

« On dirait que l'invisibilité te rend myope » plaisanta Dumbledore de sa voix de grand-père qu'il utilisait pour se faire passer pour un gentil.

Il s'avança et se plaça juste derrière Hariel qui s'était sagement assis sur le sol.

« Comme des centaines de personnes avant toi, tu as découvert le bonheur de contempler le Miroir du Riséd. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait comme ça » répondit Hariel.

C'était un nom idiot.

« Mais j'imagine que tu as comprit ce qu'il fait » reprit Dumbledore.

« _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_ » récita-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait pas comprit. Jouer les simplet aurait été en accord avec le personnage que le directeur voulait lui faire jouer mais pas avec celui qu'il avait choisis lui. Il était un Serdaigle, il se servait de sa tête. Jouer les idiots maintenant ne pouvait qu'amener le directeur à se méfier.

« Il montre notre plus cher désir, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Hariel. « Comme moi je suis orphelin, je me vois avec toute ma famille. »

« C'est exact. Finement observé mon petit. Cependant, prends bien garde » dit Dumbledore en tournant son regard vers Hariel, « car ce miroir ne peut t'apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéris ou sont devenus fous en tentant de savoir si ce qu'ils voyaient était réel, ou même possible. »

Mais Hariel n'écoutait que d'une oreille car son cerveau était le théâtre d'une intrusion de la part du directeur alors qu'il faisait son petit monologue. Mais Hariel était prêt. Il l'était depuis qu'il s'était aperçut de la présence de Dumbledore. Il savait que le directeur allait vouloir vérifier qu'il disait bien la vérité sur ce qu'il voyait. Il avait donc modifié l'image dans sa tête pour la mettre en avant en supprimant tout ce qui pourrait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : les Démons, Dean, sa propre apparence,… il n'avait plus laissé que les Evans et les Potter et c'était ça que Dumbledore avait vu.

« Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs et je te demande de ne pas chercher à le retrouver. Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras averti, désormais. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves et d'oublier de vivre. »

Mais Hariel n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase. Tout ce qu'il avait comprit, c'est que le directeur avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il retombe un jour sur le miroir cette fois en sachant son fonctionnement réel. C'était donc ça ! C'était ça la protection de Dumbledore pour la pierre. Le miroir. Comment, ça c'était encore la question.

Hariel se releva, repris sa cape et se retourna pour poser une question au directeur. Mais au dernier moment, il referma la bouche. Il se sentait tout à coup très lasse, comme vidé.

Il remit sa cape et retourna rapidement à son dortoir avant de se jeter sur son lit. C'est alors qu'il comprit ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore sur l'effet pervers de ce miroir. Il ressentait le manque de cette vision de bonheur parfait comme un toxicomane est en manque de drogue.

Les Démons sont peut-être physiquement très résistants mais leur cœur est aussi fragile que celui des humains et Dumbledore venait d'y plonger un poignard en plein dedans.

0o0o0

La pointe de sa mine de charbon suspendue au dessus de son parchemin, Draco réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vague ou plus particulièrement fixé sur le visage mélancolique d'Hariel.

Il était frustré. Cette mélancolie était une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur le visage d'Hariel. Lui d'habitude si enjoué et souriant semblait cette fois totalement déprimé. C'était une expression magnifique mais qui lui faisait tellement mal au cœur qu'il avait eu envi de l'exorciser en la dessinant. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à un résultat qui lui convenait. Il n'arrivait pas à capter cette tristesse qui émanait de ses yeux.

Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il parle à Hariel pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Peut-être que comme ça il saurait le dessiner. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rend à voir avec le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, bien sûr que non. Après tout les Malefoy n'avaient pas ce genre de sentiments.

Voyant Hariel se lever pour aller dans les rayons, Draco se dépêcha de rouler ses parchemins à dessin autour de sa mine et se dépêcha de le suivre. Il le vit s'arrêter devant un rayonnage et regarder les livres. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire mais il semblait totalement absent.

« Hariel ? » l'appela-t-il Draco doucement.

Hariel resta figés quelques secondes puis tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, plutôt une sorte de mascarade destiné à ce que les autres ne s'inquiètes pas.

« Draco ? » demanda le jeune Serdaigle.

« Tu…tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air…triste » hésita Draco.

« Mais non regarde ! » dit Hariel en montrant son sourire.

Draco se grattage la tête et soupira.

« Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas le dire, je n'insisterais pas. Mais tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi…enfin je veux dire… »

Draco était embarrassé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de chose. En fait, il faut dire que Lucius n'était pas là meilleurs école qui soient quand il s'agissait de réconforter les gens. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Hariel et vit que son sourire avait disparu. En fait, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

« Oh ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… »

« Tais-toi » dit Hariel en se serrant contre lui.

Il avait juste la bonne taille pour enfouir sa tête dans le torse de Draco.

« Tais-toi, je t'en prie » demanda à nouveau Hariel avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était totalement figé. Puis il leva les bras et décida prudemment d'étreindre son ami. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit. Il ne savait pas si Hariel accepterait, mais il le fit. Doucement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à caresser le dos d'Hariel en faisant des ronds avec sa main.

Celui-ci renifla et tenta de se calmer mais n'y arrivait pas. Il avait honte de se laisser aller comme ça mais il avait tellement mal. Revoir ses parents et puis les perdre à nouveau, imaginer un futur avec eux tout en sachant que c'était impossible c'était trop dur. Dumbledore le lui payerait. Il avait envie de l'écraser comme le misérable insecte qu'il était.

La colère lui permis de se ressaisir. Il repoussa légèrement Draco pour se redresser puis essuya ses yeux. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il avait un plan. Il allait reprendre l'Angleterre Magique à Dumbledore et en faire une puissante nation…tout cela bien sûr avant de régner sur les Démons.

« Merci » dit finalement Hariel. « J'en avais besoin. »

« Tu ne me dira pas ce qui s'est passé ? »

La mine inquiète de Draco semblait si incongrue à Hariel qu'il explosa de rire. Mais d'un autre côté c'était touchant que Draco se fasse du souci pour lui. Surtout que, connaissant son père, ça ne devait pas être lui qui lui avait appris ça.

« Pas cette fois » dit finalement Hariel.

A ce moment là, il remarqua le rouleau que Draco avait posé sur un rayonnage quand il avait essayé de le réconforter.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Hariel en prenant les parchemins.

« Non ! Ne… »

Mais Hariel les avait déjà déroulés.

« Wow ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant le dessin de lui. « C'est superbe »

« Pas vraiment » dit Draco en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec embarras. « Je voulais…exprimer la mélancolie que tu affichais tout à l'heure mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. »

« Oh… » dit simplement Hariel qui se sentait encore un peu gêné. « Mais tu reste quand même très doué, Draco. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de dessiner comme ça. »

« Mon père pense que c'est une perte de temps… » dit le Serpentard.

Hariel préféra ne pas répondre et regarda les autres dessins.

« Il y a comme…des thèmes récurant » dit-il en se retenant de rire alors que Draco rougissait.

Il y avait…des poitrines. Des tas et des tas de poitrines. Mais il y avait aussi des paquets de garçons et des fesses des deux sexes. Il n'en restait pas moins que son travail était impeccable. Les proportions étaient idéales, les drapés des vêtements biens exécutés et les ombres judicieusement placés.

Hariel, lui, n'avait pas vraiment de talent pour le dessin. Il se souvenait des choses avec exactitude mais impossible de les retranscrire sur papier. Mais après tout ce n'était pas très grave. Il ne pouvait pas non plus être doué en tout.

Il continua à feuilleter et remarqua rapidement un autre thème qui revenait. C'était lui. Lui de face, lui de dos, lui quand il travaillait à la bibliothèque, lui quand il réfléchissait en mordillant sa plume…et puis il y avait des parties de son corps : sa bouche, son oreille, ses mains, ses cheveux,…

Hariel se retenait de sourire alors que Draco était de plus en plus rouge.

Enfin, il arriva au dernier dessin. C'était encore une fois lui mais Hariel était certain de n'avoir jamais pris cette pose. Alanguie sur le dos, ses cheveux élégamment disposés autour de sa tête sur lesquels se détachaient ses bras levés, il portait son uniforme scolaire mais la chemise était ouverte sur son torse où on voyait pointer deux petits tétons et sa jupe était légèrement baissée pour laisser entrapercevoir une culotte à rayures. L'expression de son visage était surtout très parlante. Les joues rouges (enfin, il imaginait), la bouche entrouverte et les yeux légèrement dans le vide. On aurait dit qu'il était vaincu par le plaisir.

« Très intéressant choix de pose » dit Hariel en roulant à nouveau les parchemins.

« Oui…non…enfin je veux die…je ne voulais pas…je… » balbutia Draco qui était au-delà de la gêne.

Mais Hariel ne le laissa pas finir. Il s'approcha de lui pour lui rendre ses dessins et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses lèvres soient au niveau de son oreille.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux me dessiner dans un pose de ce genre » murmura-t-il, « appelle moi. Je serais ravi d'être ton modèle. Je fais même les nus. »

Puis il sourit à nouveau et tourna les talons. Draco en resta totalement stupéfié. Il en fit même tomber ses dessins sur le sol.

0o0o0

Severus jeta un regard noir à la masse grouillante d'élèves qui faisait un boucan épouvantable ce soir-là. Ils faisaient toujours du boucan et ça énervant toujours Severus de toute façon mais ce jour-là il était assez énervé.

Il avait aidé Dumbledore à descendre son fichu miroir dans son fichu souterrain avec l'aide des autres professeurs et ça l'énervait. Heureusement, cette fois, il ne s'était pas fait mordre. Hagrid était là et avait maintenu la sale bête pendant qu'ils passaient, pas comme à Halloween quand il s'était interposé entre la trappe et ce fichu Quirrell.

Il savait pour qui il travaillait même s'il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Si jamais _Il_ venait vraiment à revenir alors il devrait…

A ce moment là, son regard tomba sur Draco, son filleul. Le garçon était la personne dont il se considérait le plus proche. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir un fils mais Draco était sans doute la personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme tel. Il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque mais avec un père comme Lucius, c'était possible.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Son filleul avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage. Les yeux dans le vide, légèrement exorbités et le rouge aux joues. Severus suivit son regard et tomba sur…Potter.

Severus grinça des dents. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son filleul se compromettait avec ce morveux. Sûrement un ordre de Lucius.

Ce gamin était une abomination, exactement comme son père. Il était aussi orgueilleux et indisciplinés. Exactement comme il m'avait imaginé. Seulement, le gamin était loin d'être idiot. C'était même tout le contraire. Il avait continué à l'interroger en classe et il ne s'était jamais trompé. Ses potions étaient parfaites, plus que le niveau d'un élève de première année, et ses devoirs étaient complets, sans la moindre faute et bien écrit.

Le pire c'était les autres professeurs qui ne cessaient de chanter les louanges de ce morveux en dépit de ses défauts.

Pourtant, quelque chose le perturbait chez ce gosse. Il se rappelait encore ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'oreille à la fin de son premier cours.

 _Un jour vous serez à moi._

Il avait pensé au début que c'était seulement une manifestation de son impertinence et de son ego démesuré mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Peut-être devrait-il poser des questions au directeur…

0o0o0

Hermione apparut au centre de la pièce créé par Hariel et se figea. Son ami se retourna vers elle de même que son interlocuteur. Il n'était pas vraiment là en fait. D'un cercle cramoisi sur le sol sortait un hologramme grandeur nature d'un homme grand aux cheveux carmins et drapé dans une longe cape sombra attaché à des épaulières noires et dorées.

« Euh…excusez-moi, je dérange »

« Nous avions fini » dit l'homme. « Ravi de vous rencontrer Mlle Granger. Je suis Sirzechs, l'oncle d'Hariel. »

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer » dit Hermione en courbant la tête.

 _Donc c'est lui Lucifer_ , pensa-t-elle en détaillant l'homme.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu Oji-sama » dit Hariel avant que l'hologramme ne disparaisse.

Il avait l'air préoccupé.

« Je pourrais apprendre à communiquer comme ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'ai lu un chapitre là-dessus dans l'un des livre que m'a obtenu Balbok. Après pour la communication entre les mondes, faut voir. Je pense que ça demande plus de puissance. »

« Ton oncle t'appelait de l'Enfer ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Mmm » acquiesça le jeune garçon assez évasivement.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda alors Hermione.

Hariel la regarda et hésita quelques instants.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de la Chaos Brigade ? »

Hermione se souvenait. Cela l'avait préoccupé aussi dans une certaine mesure. Un groupe d'être ultra puissant qui s'allient pour faire tomber le monde dans le chaos afin de servir leurs propres intérêts avait de quoi faire peur. Malgré son éloignement de toute autre civilisation magique, les sorciers allaient peut être finir par en entendre parler mais il était probable qu'à ce moment là il serait trop tard.

La Brigade n'avait plus mené d'attaque majeur depuis celle de septembre mais elle avait mené de nombreux raid éclairs tout au long de ces mois jusqu'à une nouvelle action d'importance qui s'était déroulée à Kyoto juste au moment où les élèves de 2ème année du Lycée de l'Académie Kuoh s'y trouvaient.

Elle avait été organisée par une nouvelle Faction, une qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrée et qui se faisaient appelé la Faction des Héros composée d'humains ayant un lien spécial avec des grand héros de l'histoire.

D'après les renseignements que leur camps avait rassemblé, leur chef était Cao Cao (NdA : prononcez « Sô Sô »), le descendant d'un seigneur de guerre chinois du IIe siècle qui avait été l'un des leaders militaire de la période nommée les Trois Royaume. Lors des combats à Kyoto, ils avaient pu déterminer que le Sacred Gear qu'il portait était très dangereux. En vérité, il s'agissait même du plus puissant d'entre eux, la True Longinus le premier de tous les Longinus. Appelé aussi la Lance Sacrée, il s'agissait de l'arme avec lequel le centurion Longinus avait percé le flanc du Christ sur la croix pour, dans un acte de charité, hâter sa mort. Son caractère sacrée lui permettant de tuer des Démons, elle était également capable d'exterminer les Divinités elles-mêmes tant sa puissance était grande.

La Faction avait enlevé la Dame Yasaka, la Kyuubi qui régnait sur Kyoto, afin de l'utiliser dans un rituel qui aurait permis d'invoquer le Grand Rouge. En effet, en tant que Leader de la ville sacrée, la Dame Yasaka était en lien étroit avec les nombreuses lignes de Ley qui se rejoignaient au sein de la cité. Sa puissance extraordinaire activée par un sortilège spécifique aurait permis de sortir le Dragon des Dragons de la Faille Dimensionnelle.

Quand Sirzechs avait dit à Hariel que le sortilège nécessitait un magicien doué, il avait craint que sa cousine, Le Fay Pendragon, ne soit mêlée à cette histoire mais selon son oncle, le magicien question se nommait Georg, un descendant du célèbre Johann Georg Faust, la Magicien qui avait autrefois fait un pacte avec le seigneur Mephisto Pheles. Hariel en avait été rassuré. Il n'aurait pas aimé que les membres de sa famille se battent entre eux.

Manifestement, Issei et les autres avaient été embrigadés dans cette histoire quand la Princesse Kunou, la fille de Dame Yasaka, avait cru que c'étaient eux qui avaient enlevé sa mère et les avaient attaqué. L'assaut avait été bref car mal préparé et Kunou avait dû se retirer. Les jeunes Démons et Irina en avaient donc parlé à Azazel qui, en tant que professeur, les accompagnaient et celui-ci en avait fait par à Serafall puisque celle-ci était spécialisé dans les relations inter-mythes.

Kunou avait donc convié les Démons dans la Cité Intérieur, une dimension parallèle à la ville où habitait les Yokai afin de s'excuser mais aussi de leur demander de l'aider à retrouver sa mère.

Hariel avait été content que, bien que sa cousine ait finalement été présente, elle avait aidé plutôt que combattu ses amis Démons en invoquant Gogmagog, un géant des légendes irlandaises.

Mais le reste du combat avait été dure et bien que les membres de la Faction soient de simples humains, ils étaient très puissant et pas seulement à cause de leurs Sacred Gears.

Irina avait combattu une certaine Jeanne. Ce n'était pas une descendante de la célèbre Jeanne d'Arc, la Pucelle d'Orléans à qui Dieu aurait demandé de bouter les Anglais hors de France, mais elle portait en elle son esprit et avait acquis ses capacités ainsi que le pouvoir de Blade Blacksmith, un Sacred Gear ayant le pouvoir de créer des Épées Sacrées comme le Sword Birth donnait à son porteur la capacité de créer des Épées Démoniaques.

Rossweiss, elle, avait combattu contre une autre personne qui portait en lui l'esprit d'un héros, celui d'Heraclès. Tout comme Jeanne, il portait le nom de son célèbre homonyme. Sa force était impressionnante mais ce qui avait surtout desservi l'ancienne Walkyrie, c'était sa résistance à la magie.

Yuuto et Xenovia, eux, avaient affronté un autre bretteur d'exception, Siegfried. Personne ne savait si c'était le descendant du Siegfried original, un héros des mythes scandinaves devenu invincible en se baignant dans du sang de Dragon et en dévorant son cœur, ou si comme Jeanne et Héraclès, il ne faisait que porter son esprit. Selon Azazel, il était probable que ce ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre. Il avait plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un être artificiel créé à partir du patrimoine génétique du vrai Siegfried. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un épéiste d'exception qui maniait des Épées Démoniaques Légendaires qui, bien que n'étant pas du même calibre qu'Excalibur, Durandal ou encore Collbrande, demeuraient redoutables, en particulier entre les mains de quelqu'un d'aussi habile et rapide que Siegfried.

Mais chacun d'eux avait été facilement battu par son adversaire sans avoir rien pu faire. Il était possible que Rossweiss ait pu battre le sien si elle n'avait pas consommé de l'alcool plus tôt dans la soirée et souffrait encore de ses effets.

Même Azazel, qui s'était résolu à se jeter dans la bataille pour contrer le chef de la Faction s'était retrouvé à faire match nul contre lui sans qu'aucun des deux ne puisse ne serait-ce que prendre légèrement le dessus sur l'autre.

Cependant, devant son manque de puissance, Issei avait à nouveau développé de nouveaux pouvoirs, un nouveau Balance Breaker du nom d'Illegal Move Traiana. Apparemment, Issei avait, peut de temps auparavant, fait une plongée au cœur de Boosted Gear par la pensée et y avait notamment rencontrer le souvenir de deux des plus puissants Porteurs de l'artefact qui lui avaient indiqué comment débloquer ce potentiel insoupçonné grâce aux modifications qu'Ajuka avait apporté à ses Pièces Démoniaques.

Grâce à cette technique, la Scale Mail d'Issei pouvait se modifier selon la Pièce en laquelle il se promouvait lui donnant une puissance faramineuse. Il ne pouvait utiliser ce pouvoir que pour exploiter le pouvoir des pièces de Fou, Tour ou Cavalier mais la puissance qu'il acquérait était déjà faramineuse. Grâce à cela et à la carte que Rias avait donné à Asia, il s'était promu en Fou et avait tenu tête à l'intégralité des Héros (hors Cao Cao qui combattait toujours Azazel) mais avait finit par tomber d'épuisement, son corps n'étant pas encore préparé à un tel niveau de puissance.

Fort heureusement, Azazel avait prévu que le combat tourne court et avait appelé des renforts.

En fait, d'après son propre aveu, il n'était au début pas sûr que ces fameux renforts puissent arriver à les rejoindre. En effet, depuis le début du combat, ils avaient été enfermés dans une brume émise par Dimension Lost, le Sacred Gear de Georg, le Magicien de la Faction. Le brouillard était une barrière capable d'empêcher mes gens de sortir mais les plaçaient également dans une sorte de dimensions artificielle qui pouvaient ensuite déboucher, selon la volonté de son porteur, sur la Faille Dimensionnelle. Des pays entier avec ses habitants pouvaient être emprisonnés dans cette brume puis détruit dans la Faille.

Mais ça n'avait finalement pas été un problème pour Sun Wukong et Yu-Long, les fameux renforts. L'ancien Roi Singe et ancêtre de Bikou avait dissipé le brouillard, utilisé son Senjutsu pour redonner des forces à Issei, battu Siegfried en un coup et même bloqué le True Longinus de Cao Cao avec un seul doigt. Le Dragon-Roi Yu-Long, lui, à la demande de Sun Wukong (et avec la promesse de se faire payer des spécialités culinaires de Kyoto) était allé aider Saji qui, depuis le début du combat, avait utilisé ses Sacred Gear de Vritra pour libérer la Dame Yasaka du contrôle mental lancé par Georg pour qu'elle l'aide à invoquer le Grand Rouge.

Issei, totalement en forme après les soins que lui avait apportés Sun Wukong avait réussi à envoyer une dernière attaque qui avait atteint Cao Cao à l'œil droit. Apparemment, il était à présent hors service. C'est donc grâce à tout cela, la Faction des Héros s'était retiré de Kyoto sans qu'aucun dégât n'ait été fait à la ville.

« Et ils vont tous bien ? » demanda Hermione quand Hariel eut fini son récit.

« Apparemment oui » dit Hariel.

Hermione voyait bien que quelque chose le taraudait et elle était prête à parier que c'était de la culpabilité. Depuis déjà Septembre il avait comme l'impression d'être « coincé » à Poudlard et de ne pas être disponible pour se battre avec les autres. Et puis il devait se dire qu'ils aient du le prévenir.

« Au fait » dit alors Hermione. « Ou étaient les autres ? Je veux dire, ta tante Rias, Akeno, Koneko et, euh…Gasper ? »

« Le voyage ne concernait que les 2ème année » répondit Hariel.

« Oui mais ils auraient quand même dû venir non ? »

« En fait, les autres ont préféré ne pas inquiéter Rias-onee-sama et ils ne l'ont pas prévenu. »

« Donc tu n'es pas le seul qu'ils ont négligé de prévenir. »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses » grommela Hariel. « Mais si j'étais encore leur prof… »

« Mais tu ne l'es plus » l'interrompit son amie. « Tu vis ta propre vie, non ? Alors arrête de regretter de ne pas vivre la leur. »

Hariel la regarda quelques instants avec de grands yeux puis éclata de rire.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôles ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, non, non, désolé. Tu as raison, je vis ma vie. Cependant, je vais peut-être quand même me fendre d'un petit mail pour leur apprendre à s'amuser sans moi…histoire qu'ils ne m'oublient pas… »

« Comme si quelqu'un pouvait t'oublier » dit Hermione avec une fatalité feinte.

Hariel la regarda quelques instants puis lui fit un petit sourire charmeur en faisant voler ses cheveux ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de son amie.

« Au fait » dit celle-ci après s'être calmée. « On ne parlait pas de sort de communication tout à l'heure ? »

« Laisse tomber, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Pas de sortilèges avant que tu ne maîtrise pleinement ta magie » dit Hariel.

Il se retint ensuite quelques instants mais finit par éclater de rire face à la mine boudeuse de son élève et amie.

0o0o0

« Mais puisque je vous répète que je n'ai rien dit » chuchota Draco sur un ton énervé aux deux Serdaigles avec qui il marchait en direction de la Forêt Interdite en suivant la lumière de la lanterne que Rusard, le concierge, tenait à la main.

« Franchement, Draco, si tu es incapable de tenir un secret… » commença Hermione.

« Mais je vous jure que… »

« Alors comment ça se fait que McGonagall t'ai trouvé dans les couloirs et que tu sois ici avec nous ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans répondre avant de lancer un regard suppliant à Hariel. Mais celui-ci ne savait que penser. Il avait envie de faire confiance à Draco mais il n'y arrivait pas complètement.

Tout avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt quand Hariel, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, avait rendu visite à Hagrid. Celui-ci les avait invités à prendre le thé et Hariel avait accepté en espérant pouvoir à nouveau lui soutirer des informations. Bon, c'est vrai que ces informations viendraient de Dumbledore mais c'était les seuls qu'il pouvait avoir, il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Manifestement, Hagrid avait oublié qu'ils venaient et avait hésité à les faire rentrer. Et pour cause. L'intérieur de sa cabane était une fournaise, on se serait cru dans un sauna. La raison en était simple, la veille, Hagrid avait gagné un œuf de Dragon lors d'une partie de cartes contre un étranger dont il n'avait même pas vu le visage à cause du capuchon de sa cape et maintenant il tentait de le faire éclore en le chauffant sans une marmite.

Avec tout autre type d'œuf il aurait obtenu un œuf dur mais les œufs de Dragons (de Dragons Animaux cependant) avaient besoin d'être conservé dans une forte température et d'être chauffé pour simuler le feu que la mère souffle dessus pour l'aider à éclore.

Malgré tous leurs arguments, Hagrid avait absolument tenu à le faire éclore ce qui était arrivé quelques jours plus tard. Heureusement, ce jour là, Hermione avait finalement réussit à le convaincre qu'il ne pourrait pas le cacher éternellement puisqu'il (enfin elle, puisque le Dragon était une femelle malgré l'obstination d'Hagrid à l'appeler Norbert) allait grandir et serait bientôt trop grand pour la cabane. Qui plus est, étant en bois, la dite cabane était par nature assez en danger en abritant un Dragon crachant du feu.

Ron leur avait alors parlé de son frère Charlie qui travaillait dans une réserve de Dragons en Roumanie et avait proposé de l'y envoyé. Il avait donc écrit à son frère et avait rapidement obtenu une réponse. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas venir lui-même mais il disait qu'il avait prévenu deux de ses amis qui séjournait en ce moment en Angleterre et qui pouvaient le récupérer au moment de leur départ…une semaine plus tard.

Ils auraient bien voulu attendre tranquillement mais Hagrid semblait penser qu'un Dragon était plus une grosse peluche avec qui jouer qu'un animal vivant et avait parfois tendance à oublier certains besoins élémentaires. C'était donc les trois Serdaigles qui s'étaient occupé de la jeune Dragonne. Enfin, c'était surtout Hariel parce qu'il était le seul à réussir à l'approcher.

Comme à son habitude, le pouvoir que le jeune Démon possédait sur les animaux avait agi et la petite Dragonne avait une sorte vénération pour lui. Hariel en était même venu à se demander si les Dragons étaient apparentés aux chats car celle-ci ronronnait littéralement quand il grattait ses jeunes écailles encore souples.

Cependant, quelques jours avant l'échéance, Ron avait oublié à quel point l'animal pouvait être dangereux à tout autre qu'Hariel et s'était trop approché pour le nourrir. Dès le lendemain, la morsure avait prit une couleur rouge avant de s'infecter. Le jour d'après il avait du rétrécissement à l'infirmerie et en était toujours pas ressortit le samedi soir si bien qu'Hariel et Hermione avait du se charger seul d'amener Norbert, endormis dans un carton, soûlé au cognac et aux cadavres de rats, jusqu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie pour qu'il soit récupéré.

« Une bonne chose de faite » avait soupiré Hermione.

Mais il était trop tôt pour crier victoire car derrière eux venait d'arriver Rusard. Les deux Serdaigles l'avaient donc suivit à leur grande honte. Hariel surtout était inquiet. Pour ne pas que Rusard ne la confisque, il avait laissé sa cape en haut de la tour. La cape de son père !

Mais le pire, c'était que quand ils étaient arrivés au bureau de McGonagall, ils avaient vu Draco qui s'y trouvait aussi. McGonagall avait même dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait prévenu qu'il ne devait pas être puni pour être sortit après le couvre-feu.

Hariel avait choisit de ne rien dire à Draco (pas plus qu'a Seamus et Dean) sur Norbert(a) pour ne pas qu'ils aient d'ennuis si jamais ils venaient à se faire prendre. Cependant, Ron avait laissé traîné la réponse de son frère dans un livre que Draco avait prit lors de leurs révisions. Le Serpentard n'avait rien dit mais n'avait pas non plus écouté les excuses d'Hariel et l'avait battu froid pendant plusieurs jours. Hariel savait qu'il était fâché mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se vengerait de façon aussi mesquine.

Finalement, Rusard amena les élèves jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid et les y laissa. Leur retenue devait se passer dans la Forêt Interdite. En entendant cela, Draco était retombé dans l'un de ses petits travers et avait menacé de prévenir son père ce qui avait bien fait rire Hagrid.

Hariel, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Mais à quoi pouvait penser Dumbledore en les envoyant là-bas ? Bien sûr, après avoir étudié la faune (et une partie de la flore) de la forêt, Hariel était sûr de pouvoir pulvériser ce qui tentait de l'attaquer mais ça Dumbledore l'ignorait. Alors quoi ? Une autre épreuve ? Ce n'était quand me pas parce qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus de son pion quand même !

« Bien » commença Hagrid après le départ du concierge. « Montent écoutez moi bien tous les quatre… »

Ils étaient en effet quatre. En plus d'Hariel, Hermione et Draco se trouvait le pauvre Neville qui avait été victime d'un mauvais concours de circonstances. En effet, il avait une nouvelle fois oublié le mot de passe pour rentrer dans sa salle commune et s'était endormi en attendant quelqu'un qui le saurait. Il s'était réveillé vers minuit et été descendu pour trouver un professeur mais était tombé sur Rusard après que celui-ci ait amené Hariel et Hermione dans le bureau du professeur de Métamorphoses et il avait été puni de la même façon qu'eux malgré qu'ils aient tenté de le défendre.

« Ce qu'on va faire cette nuit est dangereux » reprit Hagrid. « Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. »

Il leur demanda alors de les suivre et les fit marcher sur un étroit sentier pendant une dizaine de minutes.

« Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? » demanda Hariel alors qu'il marchait juste derrière l'homme.

« Il fait trouver…ah ! Voilà ! »

Il s'arrêta et tendit la lampe devant lui.

« Vous voyez cette tâche brillante ? » demanda-t-il.

En effet, sur le sol, un peu à l'écart se trouvait une flaque de liquide visqueux argenté qui reflétait l'éclat de la lanterne. Les sens surdéveloppé d'Hariel reconnurent immédiatement l'odeur ferrée du sang. Ça n'en avait vraiment ni la couleur ni la texture mais c'était bien du sang.

« Une licorne à été blessé pas loin » repris Hagrid avant de plonger les doigts dans le liquide. « C'est récent. Quelque chose l'a attaqué. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas »

Hariel, lui, savait ce que c'était : quelque chose de dangereux. Les Licornes, malgré leur pureté, était des êtres puissants, sauvages et rapides. Elles pouvaient se montrer impitoyable et leur corne, bien que chargé d'une puissante magie, n'en était pas moins extrêmement pointue et pouvait transpercer un homme en deux. La créature qui avait réussi à la blesser était donc plus puissante, rapide et violente qu'elle. Hors, même les loups garous n'osaient pas s'attaquer à une licorne, même en meute. C'est dire à quel point la créature…ou les créatures étaient dangereuses.

Les élèves et le garde-chasse avaient continué à progresser sur le chemin sombre et avaient fini par rencontrer des Centaures. Deux pour être exacte. Deux étalons qui portaient les noms de Ronan et Bane. Le premier avait une robe baie avec une queue, une barbe et des cheveux de la même couleur mais avec des reflets rougeâtres. Il était plutôt calme au contraire de son ami Bane, qu'ils avaient rencontrés un peu plus tard. Celui-ci avait une robe ainsi noire que ses cheveux, une queue, une barbe et même des yeux noirs. Cependant, aucun des deux n'avaient été d'une quelconque aide dans leur recherche, trop occupé à parler de l'éclat de Mars.

Mars, du nom du dieu romain de la guerre, était l'étoile de la violence et de la destruction…enfin, c'était sn aspect le plus négatif. Son apparition dans le ciel pouvait tout aussi bien parler de tout autre chose que d'une guerre à venir. Et pourtant Hariel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'étoile montrait sa belle couleur rouge en réponse aux actions de la Chaos Brigade et les tourments qui survenaient à cause d'eux.

Hagrid les avaient ensuite amené jusqu'à un embranchement et avait déclaré qu'ils allaient se séparer en deux groupes pour couvrir plus de surface.

« Hariel, tu vas avec Malefoy » dit-il.

« On prend le chien ! » s'exclama alors Draco.

« D'accord. Mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard. Je vais donc aller de l'autre côté avec Hermione et Neville. Écoutez-moi bien. Si vous trouvez la Licorne, il faut envoyer des étincelles vertes. Si jamais vous êtes en danger, vous envoyez des étincelles rouges. »

 _Mais oui, bien sûr,_ pensa Hariel d'une façon sarcastique, _signalons notre présence à la chose super dangereuse qui a charcuté une Licorne._

Mais il préféra ne rien dire. Draco et lui partirent d'un côté avec Crockdur alors qu'Hagrid, Hermione et Neville empruntaient l'autre chemin. Le calme régnait entre les deux garçons. Enfin, plus que la calme, il y avait une tension à couper au couteau. Plusieurs fois, Draco avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais à chaque fois il avait changé d'avis et n'avait rien dit.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda finalement Hariel. « Pourquoi tu es allé le dire à McGonagall ? »

« Mais bon s… j'ai rien dit à McGonagall ! » s'exclama Draco à voix basse.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle à dit. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça ! Elle m'a trouvé dans les couloirs, à commencé à me crier dessus puis on allait se rendre à son bureau et on a rencontré… »

Draco se figea dans un souffle puis fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez rencontré… » demanda Hariel.

« On a…rencontré…on a rencontré…je…je ne sais plus… » gémit Draco. « Pourtant je te jure ! Je sais qu'on a rencontré quelqu'un »

La frustration était tellement grande que des larmes commençaient à emplir ses yeux. Hariel se mordit la lèvre. Et s'il avait vraiment rencontré quelqu'un ? Et si ce quelqu'un avait modifié sa mémoire ? Il tendit son propre esprit vers celui de Draco et le caressa doucement. Il n'était pas assez compétant pour le lire sans faire de dommages à son ami ainsi se contenta-t-il d'une légère inspection. C'est là qu'il la sentit. On avait modifié les souvenirs de Draco. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait été enlevé, il ne savait pas ce qui avait été rajouté mais il savait que c'était là.

Pour lui, il n'y ait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu faire ça. Dumbledore. Oui mais pourquoi ? Là était la question. Le professeur McGonagall était-elle aussi dans le coup ? Hariel en doutait, elle semblait bien trop intègre. Mais ça pouvait être aussi une comédie.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi Draco » dit finalement Hariel. « Mais pourquoi étais-tu hors de ton dortoir au fait ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma en rougissant. Alors qu'il tentait d'éviter le regard de son ami, il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas compris. »

Draco marmonna à nouveau. Toujours de façon incompréhensible.

« Quoi ? »

« J'étais jaloux ! Voilà, t'es content ! » s'exclama Draco tout fort avant de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules en se rendant compte qu'il venait de crier.

« Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Toi, Granger et cette saleté de belette vous m'avez tenu à l'écart de cette…cette histoire de Dragon ! Comment tu voulais que je me sente ? »

« Si tu m'avais laissé t'expliquer quand tu as trouvé la lettre, tu aurais su que je faisais ça pour te protéger ! Je ne voulais pas que tu ais des ennuis ! »

Étrangement, cette réplique sembla vraiment énerver Draco mais même lui ignorait exactement pourquoi ça le gênait qu'Hariel veuille le protéger.

« Tu…toi…tu…tu n'est pas ma mère » chuchota Draco d'une voix ulcéré. « Je… »

Mais il ne put continuer car il manqua trébucher sur Crockdur qui s'était brusquement arrêté. Draco se tourna vers le chien pour le disputer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Hariel et lui se trouvaient à présent à l'orée d'une clairière éclairée par la lune. Au centre de cette clairière, il y avait la licorne, morte, et au-dessus d'elle, une silhouette sombre vêtue d'une cape aspirait son sang.

Hariel se précipita pour mettre la main sur la bouche de Draco mais c'était trop tard. Le petit cri qu'il avait laissé échappé avant qu'Hariel ne l'empêche de parler avait suffit à interpeller la…créature.

Ils la virent lever la tête, sa bouche dégoulinante de sang et se relever avant de se précipiter vers eux. Elle était rapide, très rapide. Hariel n'avait pas le temps de dégainer Excalibur ou de jeter un sort et Sköll et Hati étaient absent, on lui avait interdit de les prendre avec lui. Il ne pouvait que se protéger.

Mais alors qu'il allait ériger un bouclier, il vit Draco se mettre juste devant lui. Il voulut le pousser mais la créature les percuta. Draco reçut le coup de plein fouet et s'évanouit. Hariel le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se blesse puis invoquant son pouvoir pour pulvériser ou au moins blesser la créature qui revenait vers eux.

Mais Hariel n'eut pas besoin de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Un grand fracas qui ressemblait au galop d'un cheval à travers la forêt retentit près d'eux et une silhouette gigantesque passa juste au-dessus de lui et atterrit devant la créature. C'était un Centaure à l'air plus jeune que les deux qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Sa robe palomino luisait sous la lune de même que sa queue et ses cheveux blonds.

La créature voulut l'attaquer mais le jeune Centaure rua et envoya un coup de sabot qui fit mouche. La créature fut propulsée en arrière et s'effondra au sol. Elle se releva rapidement et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

« Es-tu blessé Hariel Potter ? » demanda le Centaure en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je vais bien » dit Hariel d'une voix assuré. « Mon ami est blessé par contre. Je pense qu'il n'est qu'assommé mais je me sentirais mieux quand il sera réveillé. »

« Nous ne saurions attendre jusque-là » dit le Centaure. « Il vous faudra grimper sur mon dos pour que je vous ramène au château. »

Hariel acquiesça et se releva en soutenant Draco. Le Centaure braqua ses yeux bleus sur lui et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Quelle étrange héritage » dit-il. « C'est donc bien pour toi que Mars brille si fort ce soir. Elle est l'étoile des Démons. »

Hariel frémit.

« Vous savez donc ce que je suis ? »

« Le peuple des Démons est un peuple puissant mais aussi sage…enfin, pour certains d'entre eux. »

« Puis-je vous demander de garder cela secret ? »

« Je le ferais. De toute façon, même si je ne le voulais pas, je le ferais. Il émane de toi une aura qui me pousse à te chérir. »

 _Normal_ , pensa Hariel, _les Centaures sont à moitié animaux, tout comme Koneko_.

Avec l'aide du Centaure, il hissant Draco sur son dos et se glissa juste derrière lui, le tenant d'une main et de l'autre se tenant à la taille ferme de son sauveur.

« Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom »

« Je me nomme… »

« Firenze ! » s'exclama alors une voix provenant des buissons.

Bane et Ronan, les deux Centaures qu'Hariel avait rencontrés plus tôt sortirent alors des buissons.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends de transporter ainsi ces humains ? Tu te prends pour une vulgaire mule ? » s'exclama Bane.

« Le jeune Hariel Potter avait besoin de moi et je suis venu » dit simplement Firenze. « Mars est haute dans le ciel, elle nous appelle à la servir et c'est ce que je fais. »

« Tu divague ! Ce petit bipède n'est pas l'incarnation de Mars, ce n'est qu'un chétif petit humain. »

Blessé dans son orgueil, Hariel appuya Draco contre le dos de Firenze et posa pieds à terre avant de s'avancer vers les deux Centaures.

« Écoutez moi bien, vieilles carnes, je ne sais pas si je suis l'incarnation de votre Mars, mais ce que je sais c'est que je sais suffisamment me battre pour flanquer une raclée à deux demi canassons comme vous ! »

Les deux Centaures s'étranglèrent et voulurent porter leur mains à leur arc mais ils se figèrent quand les ailes d'Hariel émergèrent dans son dos. Il s'éleva dans les airs alors qu'une énergie rouge faisait voler ses vêtements et ses cheveux qui étaient redevenu rouge.

« Je suis Hariel James Andrammax Potter-Gremory ! Fils du duc James Potter et de Lilith Gremory, petit fils du Seigneur Zeoticus Gremory, neveu du Maoh Sirzechs Lucifer et futur Satan ! »

« Regarde Bane ! » dit Firenze d'une voix tranquille à l'autre Centaure. « Regarde ses cheveux, regarde ses ailes, regarde son pouvoir et son ascendance ! Il _est_ Mars. »

« Je…je… » balbutia le Centaure noire.

« Il n'est pas que cela » dit Ronan qui parlait pour la première fois. « Il est aussi l'enfant chéri des bêtes. Ne sens-tu pas son pouvoir Bane ? Ne sens-tu pas ce désir de l'aimer et de le protéger ? »

« J…jamais je ne…pour un… »

Sa voix était hésitante. Il soutien encore le regard d'Hariel puis s'enfuit. Ronan s'inclina puis le suivit. Hariel revint au sol et remis son déguisement en place avant de monter sur le dos de Firenze, aidé par celui-ci.

« Avais-tu déjà vu cette créature ? » demanda Hariel alors que le Centaure commençait à marcher au pas.

« Nous l'avons sentit roder dans notre forêt » dit Firenze, « et ses méfaits nous sont connus. Cette Licorne n'est pas la première dont le sang à été pris par la force. »

Cette formulation ion éveilla un écho en Hariel. Sang de Licorne…pris par la force…

« Non…ce ne serait pas… »

« Tu connais donc les pouvoirs du sang de Licorne. »

« C'est un élément magique puissant s'il est donné et même s'il est récolté après une blessure que la Licorne s'est faite à elle-même. Mais si on la blesse…

« Alors son sang devient un poison » dit le Centaure, « et celui qui le boit et maudit. Sa vie n'est plus qu'une demi-vie pleine de tourments. »

Qui pourrait vouloir d'une vie pareille ? Peut-être quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à perdre ? Quelqu'un qui était déjà tellement affaiblie que même une demi-vie en vaut la peine ?

« Voldemort » dit Hariel en serrant les dents.

« Oui, l'être qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres survit grâce au sang des Licornes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse goûter un élixir plus puissant encore. »

« L'Élixir de Vie… » balbutia Hariel. « La Pierre Philosophale… »

Hariel avait toujours pensé que Dumbledore avait profité du fait que quelqu'un veuille voler la pierre aux Flamel pour mettre en place son piège. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait que ce piège n'était pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour Voldemort. Il aurait dû comprendre que malgré le fait que l'attitude de Quirrell soit une comédie il obéissait aux ordres de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un c'était Voldemort, quel que soit la façon dont il s'y prenait.

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Draco commençait à se réveiller. Le garçon releva la tête puis papillonna des yeux en regardant à droite et à gauche.

« Où…qui… » balbutia-t-il.

« C'est Firenze, une ami. Il nous sauvé de la chose qui a tué la Licorne. »

« C'est un Centaure ? »

Il n'y avait pas de dégoût dans sa voix comme il l'aurait fait avant, plutôt une sorte de fascination.

« Où… »

« Je vous ramène auprès d'Hagrid » répondit Firenze d'une voix douce.

« Au fait Draco, on n'avait pas fini notre conversation tout à l'heure ? »

« Ah ? » demanda prudemment celui-ci.

« Si tu étais jaloux mais que tu ne voulais pas nous dénoncer, pourquoi tu étais dehors ? »

Draco rougit et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je voulais juste surveiller…tu sais, pour voir si tout se passait bien. »

Hariel était surpris. Même avec ses sens de Démon il ne l'avait pas repéré.

« Et puis j'ai vu McGonagall qui allait dans votre direction alors j'ai fait du bruit pour l'attirer ailleurs et…et je me suis fait prendre. »

« Tu t'es exposé pour nous protéger ? » demanda Hariel en ouvrant grand ses yeux. « Comme tu as fait tout à l'heure en te mettant devant moi ? »

Ce qui était totalement inutile au vu de sa puissance. Maintenant il savait ce que sa tante devait ressentir quand Issei faisait ça : de l'exaspération…et puis une certaine dose de tendresse aussi.

« Tu es vraiment courageux » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ne soit pas insultant » s'exclama Draco en rougissant, gêné. « Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, mais un Serpentard. Les Serpentards sont rusés, pas courageux. »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre » répondit Hariel en haussant les épaules.

A ce moment là, Firenze fit une légère embardée qui fit pousser un petit couinement à Draco.

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu te tienne à ma taille, jeune sorcier » dit le Centaure.

« D'accord » répondit Draco avec un certain empressement avant de passer ses petits bras autour du torse humain devant lui.

« Et moi je vais mettre mes bras autour de la tienne » dit Hariel en se penchant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« C'est…c'est une très bonne idée » balbutia Draco en rougissant.

Hariel se retint de rire. Il avait tellement hâte d'avoir une poitrine. Là il pourrait vraiment s'amuser avec Draco.

« Ça…ça leur réussit aux Centaures de galoper en plein air » dit finalement Draco.

Comprenant que son ami faisait référence au torse ciselé et ferme de l'étalon qu'ils montaient, Hariel ne pu cette fois s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Cependant, son rire n'était qu'à moitié franc. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose, quelque chose d'important en lien avec les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers temps mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! La prochaine fois, on finit l'année !

Attention. Le fait que Draco dessine peut ressembler à un détail mais ce n'en est pas un.

Et voilà, vous avez commencé à lire sur les événements de DxD qui ne sont pas encore sortis en anime (enfin pas encore puisque la saison 4 est prévue pour 2018). Bientôt va arriver le temps où le Light Novel aussi me fera défaut et je n'ai vraiment pas hâte. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir quand j'inventerai la suite des aventures des Démon sans l'aide de l'auteur.

Beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont demandé comment allait se dérouler la relation d'Hariel et Draco et quels positions ils auront en tant que couple (en fait personne n'en à parlé mais je voulais le faire). Pour préciser, Draco sera le seme et Hariel le uke ou pour ceux qui ne sont pas familier avec les termes japonais, Draco sera l'actif et Hariel le passif, Draco l'épée, Hariel le fourreau, Draco la grosse vis et Hariel le petit écrou…enfin bref vous avez comprit.

Cependant, pour précisions, Draco sera un hetare zeme, c'est à dire qu'il sera actif au moment du sexe mais que son caractère sera plus soumis. Il sera aussi un peu du type Wanko, petit chien, c'est-à-dire totalement dévoué à Hariel. Au contraire, Hariel sera un Sasoi uke, un uke séducteur qui domine la relation bien qu'il soit passif pour le sexe. Vous avez comprit ?

En tout cas, voilà, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui lisent aussi Prince des Neiges et sinon à dans deux semaines !


	41. Chapitre 40 : La Surprise de Draco

Tout d'abord, je souhaite un Joyeux Noël à tous mes lecteurs et je les remercie encore de bien vouloir me lire. C'est mon plus beau cadeau.

* * *

Vocabulaire :

\- Kue : bouffez-le

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 40 : La surprise de Draco/ Draco no odoro

.

Hariel avait mal dormi mais ce n'était pas à cause des événements de la veille…enfin pas complètement. Cette impression de louper quelque chose l'avait poursuivi une bonne partie de la nuit et il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant les petites heures du jour. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil à son actif.

En plus, sa nuit avait été troublé par des rêves étranges sur Robin des Bois. Le Robin en question ressemblait à Kevin Costner mais avec le costume à collant d'Eroll Flynn. En plus le Sheriff de Nottingham ressemblait au professeur Rogue mais avec une barbe.

Quand à la raisons pour laquelle il avait rêvé de lui, mystère. Pourquoi rêver de ce personnage fictif dont le nom avait été mal traduit en français (ce qui l'énervait beaucoup) ? Son nom n'était pas Robin Wood, mais Robin Hood, c'est-à-dire Robin la ca…puche…

 _C'est ça !_

Sous le choc de la révélation, Hariel se leva sous le regard surpris de ses camarades. Voyant que tout le monde le regardait, il rougit et se rassit avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses toasts grillés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Juste une crampe » dit Hariel avec un rire gêné.

Voyant son regard dubitatif, le garçon sût aussitôt qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Il pointa alors les autres des yeux avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait éviter de parler de ça en public. Hermione lâcha donc prise mais Hariel savait bien qu'elle reviendrait à la charge. Cela ne rata pas car dès qu'ils se mirent à se diriger vers les cachots pour leur cours de Potion, elle revint à la charge.

« Écoute, c'est juste une hypothèse » lui répondit Hariel. « Il faut d'abord que j'aille la vérifier et après je t'en parlerai, d'accord ? »

Hermione grogna mais accepta. Elle n'avait pas vraiment me choix puisqu'ils venaient de rentrer dans leur salle de cours.

0o0o0

Comme une chauve-souris malveillante, Severus se glissa entre les tables pour vérifier le travail de ses élèves…enfin, officiellement. Officieusement il cherchait la moindre faille qu'il pourrait exploiter pour terroriser ses élèves et en particulier Hariel Potter.

La potion du jour, un filtre d'amnésie, n'était pas très complexe comme l'étaient toutes les potions de première année et chacun avait son propre chaudron. C'était cependant une potion bien pratique pour effacer les souvenirs malgré le fait qu'elle était peu utilisée. Les sorciers avaient toujours une préférence pour les sorts sur les potions. Rien de bien surprenant à cela puisqu'une potion était longue à préparer alors qu'un sort prenait à peine quelques secondes. Bien sûr, on pouvait en acheter d'assez bonne qualité dans le commerce mais à quoi bon dépenser de l'argent quand il suffisait d'agiter sa baguette ?

Pourtant la potion avait l'avantage de moins « abîmer » le cerveau des victimes que ne le faisait le sort mais ça ne semblait pas décider les sorciers à arrêter. Combien de moldus vivant près de chez des sorciers s'étaient pris trop de sortilèges d'oubli pour avoir aperçu de la magie et avaient fini leur vie avec aussi peu de mémoire qu'un poisson rouge ? Et bien sûr, personne n'avait été condamné pour cela.

La potion était en deux parties. En effet, il fallait laisser le chaudron bouillonner pendant exactement 51 minutes avant d'ajouter les derniers ingrédients. Comme à son habitude, Severus en avait profité pour faire un cours magistral, cette fois sur l'importance de la bonne découpe des ingrédients.

Ayant fini avant l'heure de reprise de la préparation, il profita des quelques minutes restantes pour vérifier sa réserve. Heureusement que les Serdaigles étaient les derniers à faire cette potion, il n'avait plus suffisamment d'eau du fleuve Léthé pour un autre cours. Il lui faudrait cependant en acquérir rapidement.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas de _véritable_ eau du fleuve Léthé, cet ingrédient était bien trop rare pour le gâcher avec des élèves dont la majorité allaient de toute façon rater sa potion. L'eau utilisée généralement était en fait une préparation à base notamment de venin de Démonzémerveille, une créature africaine capable d'effacer les mauvais souvenirs. Trop puissant pour être utilisé seul, il était dilué dans une infusion de plantes relatées comme l'aubépine et la mélisse.

Comme il entendait à nouveau de l'activité dans l'autre salle, il comprit que la préparation avait repris. Il revint vers les élèves et se mit à nouveau à rôder près des tables. Il vit Hariel ajouter les deux pincées de poudre de baies de gui puis prendre sa longue spatule pour remuer. Au bout de cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, la potion vira au bleu, signe qu'elle était réussie. Severus grimaça et passa à une nouvelle victime.

Que ce soit pour la théorie ou la pratique, Severus n'avait jamais pu prendre Hariel en défaut. Il savait qu'il trichait mais impossible de le prouver. Hors Minerva avait été très claire : pas de preuves, pas de sanctions.

Mais Severus était sûr qu'il l'aurait. Oui, un jour il l'aurait.

0o0o0

Hariel se précipita vers la bibliothèque mais se figea quand il vit la table de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas lui parler si près d'eux mais s'il l'entrainait à l'écart, ça allait leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il essaya de lui faire signe sans se faire remarquer mais comme à son habitude, son amie était trop concentrée sur son travail pour remarquer ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Hariel jura intérieurement et tenta une autre approche. Il se cacha dans les rayons et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il n'avait fait cela qu'avec des Démons auparavant, il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher. Il ouvrit son esprit et chercha la magie d'Hermione. C'était assez facile, grâce à son apprentissage, elle était différente de toutes les autres. Le plus dur après serait d'arriver à atteindre son esprit.

Il arriva enfin à proximité et essaya d'y faire pénétrer ses pensées. Il sentit une sorte de rejet et se retourna pour voir Hermione qui se tenait la tête.

« Ça va pas ? » lui demanda Seamus.

« Si, si… » marmonna-t-elle. « Juste une petite douleur… »

« Tu travaille trop » dit Ron en baillant.

Hariel vit la jeune fille lui jeter un regard exaspéré avant de revenir à son travail. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, là. Déployant à nouveau son esprit, il décida de faire autrement et envoya des ondes télépathiques en direction de son amie. Hermione leva la tête, surprise, puis se retourna. Essaya de n'avoir l'air de rien, elle se leva et partit dans les rayons.

« C'était trop cool ça ! » chuchota-t-elle au jeune Démon en le rejoignant. « C'était de la télépathie ? »

« Eux…en quelque sorte. La vraie télépathie nécessite de pouvoir créer un lien entre deux personnes mais là j'ai eu un peu de mal alors je t'ai envoyé un message télépathique. »

« Et la différence ? »

« C'est à sens unique…comme émettre d'une radio. »

« Et les autres n'ont pas entendu ? »

« J'ai pas balancé mon son sur toutes les fréquences, Bébé » dit Hariel avec un grand sourire.

« Donc, tu veux dire que tu étais, quoi…branché sur mes ondes mentales ? »

« Disons plutôt à proximité »

« Et si tu n'as pas pu discuter avec moi c'est parce que… ? »

« J'ai été un peu trop brusque lors de la liaison et je…mais ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. »

« D'accord. Mais on reviendra sur ce sujet. Ce sera tes excuses pour avoir faillit me griller le cerveau. »

« Mais je n'ai pas… »

« Ce que tu veux me dire, c'est au sujet de ce matin ? » l'interrompit la jeune fille.

« C'est ça » soupira Hariel, mal à l'aise. « J'ai rêvé de Robin des Bois cette nuit. »

« O…k » dit Hermione sur un ton hésitant.

« J'ai toujours été énervé sur les mauvaises traductions de nom d'une langue à l'autre…ou pas. »

« Continue, je te suis…enfin j'essaie. »

« Et donc, sans rentrer dans les détails, ce matin je pensais à mon rêve et à la mauvaise traduction qui a été faite du nom du héros en français.

« Le truc de « Hood » prit pour « Wood », c'est ça ? Les français disent « Robin des bois » alors que ça devrait être « Robin à la capuche » ? »

« C'est exactement ça ! » s'exclama Hariel.

« Et alors ? »

« Depuis hier soir j'avais l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Maintenant je sais ce que c'est, c'est la capuche ! »

« Ok, là je suis perdu. »

« Hier soir, la…chose…enfin, la personne qui nous a attaqué avait une capuche. »

« Je vois le lien mais pas… »

« Attends, c'est pas fini. Ce qui me turlupinait, c'est que j'avais déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un avec une capuche. Par Hagrid. »

« Hagrid ? Tu veux dire l'homme… »

« À qui il a gagné l'œuf de Norberta, oui. »

« C'est…un peu mince quand même. Des sorciers avec des capuches, ça doit courir les rues…enfin je crois… »

« Et ceux qui s'intéressent aux chiens tricéphales ? »

« Il a… »

« J'ai demandé à Hagrid de quoi ils avaient parlé et il m'a dit qu'après avoir gagné l'œuf, l'homme lui a demandé si cela lui poserait problème de s'occuper d'un Dragon. Naïf comme il est, il a répondu qu'il s'était déjà occupé d'un Cerbère et que donc un Dragon ne poserait pas de problème. »

« Et l'homme s'est intéressé à Touffue ? » demanda Hermione.

« Et l'homme s'est intéressé à Touffue » approuva Hariel. « Et bien sûr, Hagrid lui a donné son point faible, il… »

« Rogue sait comment passer devant le chien ! » s'exclama alors une voix tout pré d'eux.

Les deux conspirateurs se retournèrent et virent Dean et Seamus arriver en jetant des regards noirs à Ron. Draco suivait juste après, un air de mépris sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Désolé, Hariel » dit Dean, un peu gêné. « Hermione tardait alors on est venu voir ce qu'elle faisait. »

« Dites plutôt que vous aviez besoin de mes notes » dit la jeune fille.

« Mais non, voyons, pas du tout ! » dit Seamus avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez entendu ? » demanda Hariel, soudain inquiet.

« On a entendu que Rogue savait comment passer le ch… » s'exclama à nouveau Ron avant que Dean et Seamus ne posent chacun une main sur sa bouche et que les autres lui aient intimé de se taire.

Hariel regarda en direction du bureau de la Bibliothécaire et la vit regarder dans leur direction quelques instants avant de revenir à son travail.

« Quoi d'autres ? »

« On t'as entendu parler de ce mec…Romain. Romain des bois » dit Ron.

« Son nom est _Robin_ » précisa Hariel. « C'est un personnage de fiction. »

« De livres Moldus je suppose » grogna Draco.

« Euh…entre autre » dit Hariel.

Il se dit que ce serait amusant un jour d'amener Draco au cinéma. Peut-être pour voir _les Avengers_ …ou alors _Amazing Spider Man_ …ou le _Monde de Charlie_ …ah, non, ça il avait promis à Hermione d'aller avec elle. Ça y est ! S'il pouvait, il irait l'emmener voir _le Hobbit._ Ça se serait drôle.

« Et…vous n'avez rien entendu d'autre ? » demanda à nouveau Hariel.

« Ben…euh…non » dit Seamus.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que vous avez dit des trucs qu'on devait pas entendre ? » demanda Dean sur un ton soupçonneux.

« Euh…non, non » dit Hariel en essayant de paraître dégagé.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais finalement ma referma. Il était un Serpentard, et en tant que tel, il savait garder pour lui des informations pour les utiliser plus tard…comme par exemple le fait qu'il avait entendu la première partie de la conversation.

« Et pour Rogue ? On fait quoi ? » demanda Ron. « S'il a les moyens de voler la pierre, faudrait le dire à quelqu'un, non ? »

« D'abord, comme je l'ai déjà dit, on a aucune preuve que ce soit le professeur Rogue »

« Mais les indices… »

« Oh, allons Weasley, ne me dit pas que tu sais suivre des indices. Toi ! » ricana Draco.

« Ta gueule Malefoy » siffla Ron en se retenant de se jeter sur lui. « J'en sais plus sur cette affaire que toi. »

« Oh ! Merveille de la magie ! Une belette savante. »

Ron voulut se jeter sur Draco mais Seamus et Dean le retirent alors qu'Hariel se plaçait entre lui et sa victime.

« Oh maintenant ça suffit. Ron ! Si tu commençais à devenir mâture et arrêter de partir au quart de tour à chaque fois que Draco te lance une pique, ça serait déjà pas mal. »

« Mais » gémit Ron en lançant un regard noir à Draco qui ricanant derrière Hariel.

Mais son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge quand le garçon se retourna vers lui.

« Quand à toi, si tu pouvais arrêter de le provoquer. Franchement, on dirait des gamins ! »

« Mais c'est lui qui a commencé à insulter mon parrain ! » s'exclama Draco.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ça en voyant les regards ahuris des autres, le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre.

« Je le savais ! » dit Ron. « Il nous espionne ! Il est de mèche avec Rogue et il n'est avec nous que pour détourner les soupçons qu'on pourrait avoir sur l'autre chauve-souris ! »

« Tu devrais écrire des livres Ron » soupira Hariel ou roulant des yeux.

« Ça ne répond quand même pas à la question qui nous préoccupe » dit Dean. « On fait quoi au sujet de la pierre ? »

« Il faut accuser Rogue ! »

« Il faut en parler aux professeurs ! » s'exclamèrent Ron et Seamus en même temps.

« Pour l'instant je préfère éviter » dit Hariel.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

« Réfléchissez ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Si on va voir les profs, ils vont nous poser des questions. Qu'est ce qu'on va leur répondre s'ils nous demandent comment on est au courent pour le chien ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence ou tous regardèrent ma jeune fille.

« J'y avais pas pensé » balbutia Ron.

« Rien de nouveau à cela la bel… »

Mais la phrase de Draco mourut dans sa gorge sous le regard glacé d'Hariel.

« De plus » reprit celui-ci. « Cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il est au courent. S'il était passé à l'action, on en aurait entendu parler…ou au moins les professeurs auraient eu des comportements inhabituels. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. Ça veut dire que malgré tous le temps qu'il a eu, le voleur n'a pas encore essayé de nouveau. La question c'est pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il lui manque encore quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il attend un moment en particulier ? Ça j'en sais rien. Mais si on le découvre alors on pourra prévoir ses actions. »

Les autres finirent par accepter. Hariel était soulagé qu'à part Hermione, tous ignorent que me voleur travaillait en fait pour Voldemort. Si cela avait été le cas, les autres, et en particulier Ron et Seamus, auraient été plus difficiles à convaincre. Maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre. Inutile de se précipiter trop tôt dans le piège de Dumbledore.

0o0o0

Les brumes de Tír na Nóg. C'était le seul paysage qui agrémentait depuis plus de 90 ans le quotidien de Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel. De l'île de la jeunesse éternelle ils ne connaissaient que la falaise sur lequel se trouvaient leur maison et la plage en contrebas. Le reste, c'était les brumes qui les entouraient.

De la mer, ils ne pouvaient rien voir et de la forêt, seulement les premiers arbres. Ils savaient qu'entre dans la forêt était inutile. Au-delà de ce rivage, c'était le domaine du Tuatha Dé Danann, les Dieux Celtes. Ici, ils n'étaient que des locataires que l'on tolérait sans jamais aller les voir.

La vie aurait été d'un ennui mortel pour le couple si les hiboux du monde sorcier ne pouvaient les trouver et leur amener les nouvelles du monde ou alors des paquets.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, qui avait commencé comme tous les autres, avait pris un tour bizarre quand une petite embarcation était sortie du brouillard pour accoster au ponton de bois qui partait de la plage.

Pour Nicolas qui regardait depuis son jardin, ce n'était que deux silhouettes indistinctes, encore cachées par la brume. Il se releva, plongea ses mains dans la fontaine pour les nettoyer de toute la terre qui s'était accumulée avant de les essuyer. Il n'avait pas peur d'attraper froid. Malgré le fait que le temps était gris, la température restait clémente, et ce toute l'année. Pas de risque de tomber malade. En plus, l'île de l'éternelle jeunesse était aussi celle de l'éternelle santé.

Nicolas sortit jeta un regard à son épouse pour voir si elle aussi avait aperçu leurs visiteurs. C'était le cas et alors que Nicolas sortait du petit jardin pour descendre la falaise, Pernelle rentrait dans la maison pour préparer le thé.

A mesure qu'il descendait, Nicolas Flamel commença à mieux voir les silhouettes. L'une était grande et l'autre plus petite. Il s'avéra au final que la plus grande était celle d'un homme, un sorcier, bien habillé et entre deux âges avec des cheveux noirs et une petite moustache au-dessus de la lèvre. La petite silhouette demeurait un mystère. En effet elle était totalement recouverte d'une cape crème brodé de motifs rouges et portait un capuchon qui recouvrait totalement son visage. Nicolas sentait la magie du manteau qui permettait à son possesseur de rester dans l'ombre quoi qu'il arrive. Au vu de sa taille, il pouvait s'agir d'un enfant…ou d'un gobelin.

Le grand homme semblait encore un peu sous le choc de leur trajet pour venir ici mais quand il fut en face de Nicolas, il lui tendit la main sans hésitation.

« Monsieur Flamel je présume » dit-il avec un ton semi enjôleur et semi professionnel. « Je suis Maître Simeon Randall-Delûte, Avocat de droit privé de la Grande-Bretagne magique. »

« Bonjour à vous » répondit Nicolas en serrant la main de l'avocat.

« Je suis ici en tant que représentant de sa Grâce l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys » ajouta son visiteur en désignant la petite personne à ses côtés.

Donc un enfant. Et pas n'importe qui. Le futur roi d'Angleterre.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Nicolas.

« Mon…employeur aurait aimé discuter avec vous au sujet d'une certaine personne de votre connaissance. Albus Dumbledore. »

Nicolas sentit de la bile remonter dans sa gorge à ce nom. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler mais il pouvait au moins écouter ce que ces deux là avaient à dire.

« Veuillez me suivre » leur dit-il finalement. « Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. »

Il les mena le long du sentier qui menait à la petite maison et les fit entrer à l'intérieur. La porte ouvrait sur un petit salon salle à manger avec a gauche un escalier et à droite une petite porte menant à la cuisine. En parlant de cuisine, en arrivant ils virent Pernelle en sortir avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une théière fumante, quatre tasses et une assiette de petits biscuits.

« Bienvenue » leur dit-elle en les voyants. « C'est rare d'avoir des visiteurs. »

Nicolas comprit immédiatement la question implicite que contenait cette phrase. Après tout il connaissait sa femme depuis plus de six siècles. Mais si l'homme l'avait comprise, il ne semblait pas disposé à lui dire comment lui et son jeune compagnon étaient arrivés sur une île qui n'existait que partiellement dans leur monde.

« Ils sont venu nous parler d'Albus » dit Nicolas.

Il vit le visage de sa femme se tordre brièvement de dégoût. Elle avait les mêmes sentiments que lui l'égard de l'homme.

Il invita l'avocat et son jeune client à s'assoir sur les fauteuils alors que son épouse et lui s'installaient sur le canapé.

« Vous voulez donc nous parler d'Albus Dumbledore ? » demanda Pernelle en servant le thé.

Elle tendit une tasse à l'avocat qui la prit par la coupelle puis à l'enfant. Celui-ci hocha la tête mais ne prit pas la tasse alors Pernelle la posa sur la petite table entre eux.

« C'est exact » répondit Maître Randall-Delûte. « Et en particulier de l'une de ses possessions…une possession qui vous appartient ce me semble. La Pierre Philosophale. »

À ces mots, Nicolas eut un sursaut qui faillit faire tomber les biscuits de l'assiette qu'il tenait dans la main et son épouse pâli légèrement.

« Que…voulez-vous savoir à ce sujet ? » demanda-t-il.

« Seulement savoir la raison pour laquelle vous avez éprouvé le besoin de vous en départir de cet objet pour le confier à Dumbledore ? »

Nicolas prit sa tasse et jaugea ses invités. De simples sorciers n'auraient pas pu venir sur cette île protégée par les Dieux. Ils devaient donc être spéciaux…et puissant. Ils ne devaient donc pas travailler pour Albus. Lui-même n'aurait pas eu le pouvoir pour venir, pas sans aide, et il n'avait que des gens plus faible sous ses ordres, les autres il préférait les manipuler pour en tirer avantage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en position de force. Voilà comment il dominait les autres.

Mais ces deux-là, il ne savait pas, il n'était pas sûr. Oh et puis, leur parler ne l'engageait à rien.

« Albus était notre élève. Mais nous ne sous sommes rendu compte trop tard de…sa véritable nature. »

« Le fait qu'il soit un dominateur égocentrique et avide de pouvoir ? » demanda l'avocat.

Nicolas hocha la tête.

« Nous ne sous en sommes rendu compte que quand il est partit en emportant la Pierre » continua Pernelle. « Nous pensons qu'il la caché quelque part, peut-être à Gringotts, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûr. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas poursuivit ? »

Nicolas hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. L'élixir de vie éternelle ne rend que partiellement immortel. Il faut en consommer régulièrement pour continuer à vivre. Sans la pierre et sans l'élixir, seul la magie de Tír na Nóg peut nous maintenir en vie. Si nous en partons alors notre âge nous rattrapera et nous mourrons.

« Vous êtes donc prisonnier de l'île ? »

« Notre prison n'a de chaînes que notre envie de continuer à vivre » dit Pernelle.

« À mon tour j'aimerai vous demander pourquoi cela vous intéresse ? » continua Nicolas.

« C'est simple » dit l'enfant en parlant pou la première fois et en rabattant sa capuche. « C'est parce que la Pierre se trouve à Poudlard. »

0o0o0

Hariel retint un soupire en remontant dans la barque. Il pensait que discuter avec les Flamel lui donnerait quelques informations utiles mais ce n'avait fait que renforcer son opinion sur Dumbledore. L'homme était dangereux.

« Je me demande toujours comment vous avez fait pour avoir accès à cette île » dit Simeon alors que la barque se détachait toute seule du ponton et commençait à voguer vers le brouillard.

Il avait commencé à pâlir au souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressentit à l'aller et n'était pas très impatient de l'éprouver à nouveau.

« J'ai simplement demandé la permission » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit ses cheveux de sa cape et commença à le tresser. Il lui suffirait ensuite de changer leur couleur puis de remettre ses lunettes et son déguisement serait en place…enfin, après avoir remis son uniforme de l'école.

Il se sentait un peu comme Superman en fait. Pour la rencontre avec les Flamel, il avait mit une robe longue blanche bordée de rouge sans manche mais avec des manchettes accrochés à ses biceps. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux rouges et coiffés en arrière. Avec en plus ses lunettes en moins, il ressemblait vraiment à une autre personne que le Hariel Potter qui assistait à Poudlard. C'était son Clark Kent, en quelque sorte. Il ne savait pas si cela allait abuser tout le monde mais il l'espérait.

Une fois changé, il ouvrit son sac en forme de nounours et en sortit une carte aux armoiries des Gremory. Finalement, il n'en avait pas eu besoin et c'était tant mieux. Les relations entre les Démons et les Celtes étaient quasi inexistantes et les deux mythologies s'ignoraient. Hariel avait eu de la chance que la lettre de son oncle à Lug Samildanach, le leader celte, avait reçu un écho positif et la permission de se rendre sur l'île s'ils restaient seulement dans l'enclave des Flamel.

Ils avaient même fournis le transport avec cette barque qui attendait Hariel et son avocat sur une plage de la pointe sud de l'île du Man. Tír na Nóg ne se trouvait pas _vraiment_ sur la mer d'Irlande mais il était plus facile de passer par là puisque c'était un ancien territoire celte.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus à Hariel à rentrer. HariEx avait pris sa place mais on était jamais à l'abri d'un accident. Des qu'il fut de retour à terre, il attendit que son avocat disparaisse avant de se téléporter à son tour.

0o0o0

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le Phoenix sur le perchoir doré du bureau s'ébroua. Le petit était revenu. Dès qu'il avait entendu la machine d'argent se mettre à sonner à son départ, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour la faire taire afin que cela n'alerte pas son « Maître ». Heureusement celui-ci ne s'était pas montré dans son bureau mais l'oiseau ne pouvait pas être sûr que des sortilèges ne le préviendraient pas si la machine sonnait donc il l'avait fait taire.

Tout ce qui permettait de contrecarrer les plans de cet homme qui le maintenait captif était une joie pour lui.

0o0o0

Depuis déjà dix minutes, les amis d'Hariel ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée. C'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient aussi peu concentré sur son travail. Ils auraient même pu dire rêveurs.

Pourtant ce n'était pas le travail qui manquait. On avait beau être pendant les vacances de printemps, l'atmosphère était très différente de celles de Noël. En effet les professeurs (et à priori c'était habituel) leur avaient donné bien plus de travail qu'à l'accoutumé ce qui les avait forcé, comme une grande majorité des élèves, à investir ma bibliothèque. Ils se sentaient tellement à l'étroit qu'Hermione avait émis l'idée de demander au professeur Flitwick s'ils pouvaient amener leurs amis dans la salle commune de Serdaigle où il y avait suffisamment de livres pour travailler.

Mais Hariel avait de quoi être distrait. A peine une heure auparavant il avait reçu un mail de sa famille. Plus qu'un message, il s'agissait de photos de la rentrée des classes des sa tante et des autres dans la classe supérieur. Alors que ses vacances de printemps ne faisaient que commencer, celles des jeunes élèves japonais se terminaient et il était temps pour eux de commencer une nouvelle année.

Bien entendue, Rias et Akeno n'étaient plus des lycéennes. Elles restaient cependant à Kuoh puisque l'Académie assurait les cours de la maternelle jusqu'à l'université. Cela voulait également dire qu'elles ne portaient plus l'uniforme et se rendaient en cours en habits normaux. Leur départ du lycée avait également sonné leur départ du Club de Recherches Occultes mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait les empêcher de continuer à fréquenter le vieux bâtiment. Après tout, le Club n'était qu'une couverture pour la Suite de la jeune Héritière Gremory.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Rias avait laissé la présidence à Asia alors que Yuuto prendrait la place d'Akeno aux côtés de la jeune fille. Rias devait penser qu'une position d'autorité aiderait Asia à s'affirmer un peu plus. Heureusement, Yuuto serait là pour la soutenir. Maintenant, tout les deux, en plus d'Issei et Irina étaient considérés comme les seniors du Club alors que les deux autres, Koneko et Gasper n'étaient plus vraiment des junior puisqu'ils étaient tous en 2ème année à présent.

Hariel avait cependant été surpris par le tout nouveau membre du Club, une élève qui avait fait sa première rentrée à Kuoh cette année-là en même temps que les autres et qui était à présent une élève de 2ème année : Revel Phoenix. Hariel ignorait pourquoi la jeune fille se trouvait là quoiqu'il en ait une petite idée. Éprise d'Issei depuis le combat contre son frère, elle avait décidé de le rejoindre. Rias avait reçu un appel de Lady Phoenix à ce sujet pour lui demander de prendre soin de sa fille et Rias s'était sentie obligée d'accepter. C'est pour cela que la résidence Hyoudou avait une nouvelle pensionnaire.

Hariel avait senti sa frustration grandir quand il l'avait vu sur les photos. Soit sa poitrine avait énormément enflé en huit mois (il espérait sincèrement que c'était dû à des piqûres de guêpes ou de méduses mal placées) soit elle l'avait caché pour mieux correspondre aux goûts de son frère pour le type « petite sœur ». En tout les cas, Hariel était extrêmement jaloux des deux énormes obus qu'elle arborait finalement assez fièrement.

Du côté du Clan Sitri, Sona n'était pas resté à Kuoh pour étudier à l'université. Elle avait acquis un terrain près de la ville d'Auros, dans le Domaine Agares et, avec l'aide de Tsubaki et des autres membres de sa Suite qui avaient terminés leur scolarité avec elles, avait commencé à bâtir l'école dont elle rêvait.

Avec son départ, le poste de Président du Conseil des Élèves devenait vacant. Comme ce titre ne pouvait être transmis, Saji s'était présenté pour prendre sa place avant les vacances mais son adversaire avait été plus forte. C'est la raison pour laquelle Xenovia avait été élu pour prendre la place de Sona après les vacances. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Xenovia avait quitté le Club de Recherches Occultes.

Saji n'était quand même pas trop à plaindre puisqu'elle lui avait donné la place de vice-président. Rétrospectivement, il était finalement soulagé de ne pas avoir été élu. Il ne se sentait pas de mener une tâche aussi importante que celle de présider le conseil après ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances.

En effet, Sona et sa Suite s'étaient retrouvés face à Seekvaira Agares pour un Jeu de Classement. Normalement, il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de problème puisqu'il avait été décidé que ce Jeu là se jouerait avec la règle de la Chasse aux Drapeaux. Au lieu de se battre les uns contre les autres dans le but de vaincre le Roi, les deux équipes devaient récupérer et sécuriser des drapeaux disséminés sur le terrain. Dans ce genre de Jeu, la plupart des gens (et Sona et Seekvaira en faisaient partie) cherchaient plus à agir discrètement et user de ruse pour récupérer les drapeaux que se battre pour eux. Bien sûr, les combats étaient parfois inévitables, que ce soit pour prendre un drapeau appartenant à aucun camp ou pour voler ceux possédés par le camp adverse. Tout était permis jusqu'à la fin du temps imparti. A ce moment là, celui qui possédait le plus de drapeaux avait gagné.

Durant le jeu, Saji s'était battu contre la Reine de Seekvaira, Alivian, un Dragon provenant d'Europe de l'Est et qui était aussi le majordome de l'Héritière Agares. Elle lui avait interdit de reprendre sa forme de Dragon mais il demeurait suffisamment puissant pour tenir l'intégralité de la Suite de Sona en respect. Saji avait finalement réussit à débloquer un nouveau pouvoir de ses Sacred Gear : Vritra Promotion. Recouvert de flammes ayant la forme d'un Dragon, il pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs de ses quatre artefacts simultanément. Malheureusement, la puissance avait été trop grande et il avait perdu la tête en attaquant tout le monde. Il avait finit par être maîtrisé et son équipe avait gagné le Jeu (d'où la possibilité pour Sona d'acquérir un terrain sur le Domaine Agares) mais il s'en voulait encore et passait tout son temps libre à s'entraîner.

« Euh…Hariel ? Tu es avec nous ? »

Hariel cligna des yeux et se tourna vers les autres et en particulier Dean qui l'avait sorti de ses rêveries.

« Oui » répondit simplement le jeune garçon.

« Ça avait pas l'air » ricana Seamus.

« Désolé, j'étais distrait »

« Avec le travail qu'on à, je me demande comment tu fais » soupira Dean. « Je stresse trop pour rêvasser »

« J'ai déjà tout fini » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules.

Il mordilla à nouveau sa plume mais comme il n'entendait plus rien il tourna à nouveau la tête vers ses amis. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux grands ouverts.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » marmonna finalement Hermione en secouant la tête.

« Tu as _tout_ fini ? » s'exclama Draco.

« J'arrivais pas à dormi hier soir » dit Hariel en haussant le épaules.

Il en avait profité pour finir les six rédactions et les trois recherches qui lui restaient à faire pour finir les devoir qui lui avaient été donné.

« Ben alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ron en désignant le livre ouvert devant lui.

« Travail personnel. Je veux un approfondir certains points du programme de troisième année. »

« De tr… »

« Cherchez pas » dit Hermione en interrompant Draco. « Je suis sûr qu'il sera capable de passer ses ASPICs à la fin de l'année prochaine. »

« Ses quoi ? » demanda Dean.

« Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante » répondit Draco. « Les diplômes de Poudlard. »

« Je comprends pas, il y a plusieurs diplômes ? »

« Mais non ! Un par sujet ! » soupira le Serpentard.

« Couché, Draco ! Tu expliques comme un pied » dit Hermione.

« En fait » repris Hariel, « en cinquième année on passe les BUSEs, Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Tu te rappelle comment les profs notent les devoirs ? »

« Tu parle des lettres ? O, A, EE… »

« C'est ça. Les non-sorciers utilisent le système A, B, C mais les sorciers utilisent d'autres lettres. Dans l'ordre c'est O pour Optimal, EE pour Effort Exceptionnel, A pour Acceptable, P pour Piètre et D pour Désolant. »

« Et T pour Troll » rajouta Draco.

« Tu plaisante ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, non »

« Mais qui pourrait être assez stupide pour avoir un T ? »

« Je suis sûr que Crabbe et Goyle en auront quelques un » ricana Draco en faisant référence aux deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient au début de l'année et qu'il avait totalement laisse tombé quand il avait compris que l'amitié qu'Hariel lui portait était vrai.

« Enfin, bref, peu importe » dit Hariel pour interrompre la réplique d'Hermione. « Toujours est-il qu'en cinquième année, tu passes des épreuves dans chacune des matières que tu étudies. Si tu as O, EE ou A dans une matière, alors tu as ta BUSE dans cette matière et l'année suivante, tu peux t'inscrire pour cette matière et passer ton ASPIC. »

« Et il faut avoir le plus d'ASPIC possible ? »

« Oui et non » répondit Hermione. « Ça dépend du métier ou de l'école supérieur que tu veux faire. Certain demandent d'avoir validé des matières bien précises pour te prendre. »

« Le mieux c'est quand même d'avoir le plus possible de BUSEs et d'ASPICs pour avoir le choix » dit Draco.

Hariel trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce que des adolescents de 15 ans sachent ce qu'ils veulent faire le reste de leur vie. Avoir le plus d'ASPIC possible permettait de s'ouvrir plus de porte et de ne pas avoir à décider immédiatement.

Sept BUSEs puis sept ASPICs, neuf si on comptait aussi ceux des deux options qu'ils devraient choisir en troisième année, ça ouvrait pas mal de portes. Hariel se demandait s'il pouvait demander la permission de passer aussi les examens pour les matières en option qu'il ne prendrait pas en troisième année. Ça ne lui servait pas à grand-chose de suivre les cours, il pouvait très bien apprendre en autodidacte, mais passer les examens serait intéressant…et stimulant…enfin, à son avis.

0o0o0

Le temps s'était tellement amélioré vers la fin du mois de mai que les élèves avaient pu réviser dans le parc pour les examens de fin d'année. Hariel avait passé son temps à essayer de calmer Hermione qui semblait prête à piquer une crise de nerf. Pour cela, il avait créé des petits jeux pour les aider à réviser.

Il avait créé une nouvelle version d'action ou vérité avec une bouteille de bierraubeurre fournie par les frères aînés de Ron après une excursion (autorisée, pour une fois) au Pré-au-lard. Un personne faisait tourner la bouteille puis tirait un papier avec le nom d'un sort que devait effectuer la personne sur qui elle était tombée. Après avoir lancé le sort (ou essayé), cette personne faisait à son tour tourner la bouteille et ainsi de suite. Il avait aussi trouvé une balle qu'ils s'envoyaient en se posant des questions de cours. L'un dans l'autre, tout cela avait bien marché.

Bien sûr Hariel avait passé tous ses examens en baillant mais au moins il était sûr que ses amis s'en étaient sortis aussi.

Le dernier examen était Métamorphoses, enfin, la partie pratique. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé de changer une souris en tabatière. Hariel ne résista pas à la tentation de créer une petite œuvre d'art de bois polie décorés de plaques d'or notamment sur le couvercle où était gravé une souris qui s'ébrouait gentiment. Avec ça, Hariel était sûr d'obtenir un O+.

Comme lui, Hermione et Draco étaient passés dans les premiers (l'ordre n'était pas alphabétique mais tiré au sort), ils avaient donné rendez-vous aux autres dans le parc, sous un arbre où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Hermione avait insisté pour revoir les réponses de l'examen théorique d'Histoire de la Magie qu'ils avaient eu juste avant au grand désespoir de Draco et ne cessait de dire qu'elle avait tout raté à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas mis exactement la même chose qu'Hariel.

« Je vais être recalée, c'est sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Granger, calme-toi » soupira Draco sans lever les yeux du dessin du château qu'il faisait.

« Mais… »

« Il a raison Hermione » lui dit Hariel. « Je suis sûr que tu sera la deuxième meilleure…après moi bien sûr. »

Hermione se tourna vers son ami mais en voyant son air taquin, elle éclata de rire.

« Merci, j'en avais besoin »

« De rien. Mais au fait je ne rigolais qu'à moitié. Avec le travail que j'ai fourni, je m'attends à être le premier. »

« Si c'est après toi, je me contenterai de la deuxième place. C'est Draco qui va être déçu de n'être que troisième après moi. »

La mine de Draco se figea sur sa feuille et il se mit à trembler légèrement.

« Draco, ça va ? » demanda Hariel en voyant que son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Euh…oui...oui, oui » balbutia-t-il.

Il voulut continuer à dessiner mais sa main tremblait trop. Hariel voulut lui demander ce qui se passait mais il fut interrompu par Hermione.

« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Hariel releva la tête et vit Dean, Seamus et Ron venir vers eux. Ils avaient l'air troublés.

« Il y a un truc qui ne vas pas ? » demanda Hariel.

« Vous avez raté l'examen ? » demanda à son tour Hermione.

« Non, je te remercie Hermione mais l'examen s'est bien passé » soupira Dean un peu exaspéré. « C'est juste qu'on à eu une petite discussion avec McGonagall. »

« Quel genre ? » demanda Hariel en levant un sourcil.

« Sur la…la Pierre. »

Seamus avait dit ces derniers mots à voix basse comme si quelqu'un avait ou les entendre alors que les élèves les plus proches étaient à plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

« Vous lui avez dit ? » s'exclama Draco.

« Pas vraiment » dit Ron.

« Pas exactement » ajouta Seamus.

« C'est la faute de Ron » dit simplement Dean.

« Hey ! » s'exclama celui-ci.

« Quoi ? C'est pas toi qui est sortit de ma salle en disant tout fort : « Maintenant je me sens prêt à me faire ce foutu chien à trois tête » ? »

« Et alors ? McGonagall vous a entendu ? »

Cela avait été le cas. Elle avait fait revenir les trois garçons dans son bureau et bredouiller des explications à peu près cohérente mais finalement Dean en avait eu assez et lui avait tout déballé : Touffu, la Pierre, leurs soupçons, le voleur en capuche, tout ce qu'ils savaient.

« J'étais inquiet » dit celui-ci pour se justifier. « Je ne voulais pas que la Pierre soit volé parce qu'on savait des choses et qu'on à rien dit à personne. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle à dit ? » demanda Hariel après un instant.

Il comprenait tout à fait son dilemme. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

« Elle ne nous a pas cru » répondit Dean avec une grimace.

« Et on a échappé de peu à une retenue magistrale et la perte de l'intégralité des points de nos maisons » rajouta Dean.

« Elle n'a plus rien voulut entendre quand on lui a parlé de Rogue. »

Hariel se retint de dire que ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout.

« J'aurais voulu lui parler de tes soupçons sur Quirrell mais je ne voulais pas que tu ais des problèmes » lui dit ensuite Dean.

Hariel se sentit rougir et son cœur se réchauffer. Son cousin l'avait protégé. Il se sentait très heureux que Dean soit suffisamment ami avec lui pour vouloir qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis.

« Et après ? » demanda Draco qui voyait bien que les garçons avaient encore des choses à dire.

Il avait vu le rougissement d'Hariel et s'était sentit extrêmement jaloux envers le jeune Gryffondor. Une petite vois dans son esprit lui donnait envie de crier « Il est à moi ! » en prenant Hariel dans ses bras.

« On a suggéré qu'elle en parle au moins à Dumbledore mais il n'est pas là. »

« Comment ça ? »

« D'après McGo, il a reçu un message urgent du Ministère il y a quelques heures et il est partie à Londres » dit Seamus. « Elle a dit qu'il ne reviendrait que demain. »

Hariel fit tout son possible pour garder un visage neutre. C'était ça. C'était ça que Quirrell attendait, que Dumbledore ne soit plus au château. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'en juillet Hagrid lui avait dit que la seul chose que Voldemort ait vraiment crains c'était Dumbledore. Si son projet était de voler la Pierre à Poudlard, mieux valait que le directeur ne soit pas présent. Hariel était sûr que Dumbledore était arrivé à la même conclusion et qu'il était partit exprès pour attirer Quirrell (et par extension, lui-même) dans son piège.

« Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à le lui dire quand il reviendra. »

« Oui, mais si… » commença Dean avant qu'Hariel ne l'interrompe.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? L'arrêter toi-même ? Tu n'as que onze ans ! Tu as fait ton devoir en disant tout à McGonagall. Maintenant si elle ne fait rien et que la Pierre est volée, ce ne sera pas de ta faute. »

Dean chercha quelque chose à répliquer mais ne trouva rien. Il finit donc par donner raison à Hariel.

« Au fait, Hermione avait commencé à revoir toutes les questions de l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie, ça vous dit de participer ? »

Ron et Seamus avaient voulu s'enfuir mais comme Dean était resté, ils avaient fini par accepter. En entendant son cousin et sa meilleure amie discuter, Hariel se rendit compte que la bataille pour la deuxième place allait être plus rude que ce qu'il avait pensé. Dean était intelligent et avait une très bonne mémoire (Hariel se demandait si c'était les gènes Potter) et entre lui, Hermione et même Draco, les résultats du classement semblaient assez incertains.

Alors que son groupe d'ami continuait à discuter (ou à jouer aux cartes dans le cas de Ron et Seamus), Hariel avait la tête ailleurs. Il faisait dans sa tête la liste des choses dont il aurait besoin cette nuit pour passer sous la trappe.

0o0o0

Hariel attendit que tous ses compagnons de dortoir soient endormis pour rabattre ses couvertures. Il était encore habillé en dessous. Il se leva et mit rapidement ses chaussures en faisant attention à son bracelet de cheville. Il était sûr que Draco ne savait pas qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était bardé de sorts protecteurs. En tout cas, il lui serait utile. Il prit ensuite son sac à dos nounours et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité.

Après l'avoir laissé sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie, il l'avait retrouvée sur son lit en rentrant de sa retenue en forêt avec un mot disant : « _Au cas où_ ». Ce fichu Dumbledore avait encore fait des siennes. Mais cette fois Hariel n'arrivait pas totalement à lui en vouloir. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété quand, le matin du soir où il l'avait perdu, il était retourné la chercher et qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Elle avait été à son père après tout.

Hariel la mit sous son bras puis se tourna vers ses chiens. Ceux-ci sautèrent du lit et trottèrent jusqu'à leur maître. Ils étaient aussi silencieux que des ombres. Hariel se baissa pour caresser leur pelage puis sortit discrètement du dortoir et redescendit dans la salle commune.

« J'en étais sure ! » dit alors une voix sans son dos.

Hariel sursauta et se retourna.

« Hermione ? Non mais ça va pas ? »

« Quoi ? Je t'ai fais peur ? » demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire goguenard.

« À moi ? Mais non ! Tu…tu as fait peur à Sköll et Hati ! Leur fourrure à faillit en tomber, tu sais ? »

« _Ce n'est pas vrai, Maître, c'est vous qui avez sauté au plafond_ » dit Hati.

« Traître » grogna Hariel. « Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'attendais » répondit Hermione. « Moi aussi je sais additionner deux et deux, tu sais ? J'ai bien compris que Quirrell allait profiter de l'absence de Dumbledore et que tu allais y aller. »

« Joli raisonnement, mais tu ne viens pas. »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

« Que…quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que je ne demandais pas ton avis. Je vais t'accompagner que tu le veuille ou non…sinon je le dis à Eleanor » rajouta-t-elle alors qu'Hariel s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis finit par accepter en grognant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi qu'Eleanor s'énerve contre lui pour de vrai.

Les deux Serdaigles se recouvrirent de la cape alors que les chiens trottinaient à leurs côtés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'être invisible, eux. Ils sortirent de leur salle commune ouïs descendirent la tour jusqu'au cinquième étage d'où ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la tour aux escaliers.

Ils allaient descendre quand ils virent deux silhouettes se diriger vers eux depuis les étages supérieurs. Ils se figèrent. Au vu de leur taille, ça devait être des élèves. Ils passèrent près d'une torche et Hariel et Hermione purent reconnaître Seamus et Dean.

« Dis, tu…tu es toujours sûr de vouloir y aller ? » chuchota Seamus.

« Pour la dixième fois, oui, je suis sûr. Tu vas me poser la question toutes les cinq minutes ou quoi ? »

Hariel maudit le sang des Potter et leur foutu sens du devoir ainsi que leur syndrome du St Bernard. Lui et Dean étaient pareil mais lui il était un Démon surpuissant, pas comme Dean qui n'était qu'un jeune sorcier de onze ans. Il regarda Hermione et vit que celle-ci avait déjà une sphère violette dans la main. En la voyant se colorer d'un blanc duveteux, il comprit quel sort elle voulait lancer. Il pointa à son tour son doigt vers les deux jeunes adolescents et leur envoya un _petrificatus totalus_. Les deux sorts firent mouche et les deux garçons se raidirent et tombèrent en avant. Heureusement leur rigidité devait les avoir empêché de se faire mal.

Hariel et Hermione se rapprochèrent et les tirèrent un peu à l'écart en s'excusant mentalement puis reprirent leur descente. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage et attendirent que l'un des escaliers se connecte au couloir interdit pour s'y faufiler. Ils vérifieront une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne (comme Peeves) puis enlevèrent la cape.

Malheureusement, ils ne semblaient pas avoir bien regardé car dès qu'ils furent à découvert, ils virent du coin de l'œil une ombre bouger près d'eux. Ils se retournèrent brusquement, prêts à en découdre mais ils se relâchèrent quand ils reconnurent Draco.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Hariel.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur son ami.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ? A moi ? Ton ami ? » demanda Draco avec un léger rictus.

« On en a déjà jeté à Seamus et Dean » répondit Hariel.

« Outre le fait que je suis outré d'être mis dans le même panier que le deux Gryffis, sache que eux, ils n'avaient pas ça » dit Draco en levant le bras pour leur montrer un bracelet argenté avec des émeraudes et des perles.

« Un talisman ? » demanda Hermione.

Devant le sourire de Draco, Hariel soupira et rangea sa baguette. Il avait prévu de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour traverser les épreuves comme une fleur mais maintenant c'était compromis. Il s'avança devant la porte et souffla.

« Tu as de quoi endormir le chien ? » demanda Hermione.

Hariel enleva son sac et en sortit une flûte grossièrement taillée.

« C'est quoi cette horreur ? » demanda Draco en pinçant le nez.

« Hagrid me l'a offert pour Noël » répondit Hariel. « Je crois qu'il l'a taillé lui-même. »

« Vu son apparence, je confirme. »

Hariel roula des yeux et ouvrit la porte. Le bruit du loquet puis le grincement de la porte alertèrent le chien qui tourna ses trois têtes et surtout ses trois gueules baveuses dans leur direction. Hariel remarqua dans un coin les débris d'une harpe qui avait dû servir à Quirrell pour endormir l'énorme Cerbère. Comme celui-ci commençait à avancer vers eux, Hariel porta le bec de la flûte à ses lèvres et souffla à l'intérieur.

Hermione et Draco se bouchèrent aussitôt les oreilles en entendant les sons criards qui sortaient de la flûte.

« Je confirme vraiment ! » cria Draco. « Il l'a faite lui-même, cette fichue flûte ! »

Malheureusement pour eux, Touffue devait être suffisamment mélomane pour reconnaître la différence entre du vulgaire bruit et de la vraie musique. Le chien se mit à grogner fort et à avancer vers les trois élèves qui se mirent à reculer. Hariel abandonna sa flute et écarta les bras pour protéger ses amis si nécessaire. Sköll et Hati se mirent à grogner et se positionnèrent juste devant leur maître, prêts à se transformer à tout moment. Hariel se prépara à utiliser son pouvoir quant tout à coup…

…une immense langue râpeuse parcourut son corps de bas en haut en laissant une lourde traînée de bave sur ses vêtements et sa peau. Le coup de langue fut suivit par d'autre donnés par les deux autres tête et bientôt les trois langues géantes se mirent à le lécher consciencieusement.

« Non mais je rêve » balbutia Draco.

« Beurk » grimaça Hariel. « Allez ! Stop ! Ça suffit »

Il avait oublié que malgré leur nature sauvage de gardien, les cerbères restaient des animaux et était donc soumis à l'étrange pouvoir qu'Hariel avait sur eux. Il réussit à repousser les trois gueules et puis frotta le dessus de leur crâne alors qu'elles gémissaient de plaisir en agitant leu queue unique.

« Oui, c'est bien, vous êtes de bons, bons toutous » dit-il sur un ton chaleureux. « Mais excusez-nous, on va devoir partir, il faut qu'on passe par cette trappe. »

Touffue bondit presque et se dirigea vers la trappe qu'il ouvrit avec l'une de ses gueules avant de s'assoir sur son derrière, langue pendante et regard fier, comme n'importe quel chien...sauf qu'il était géant et qu'il avait trois têtes.

« C…comment tu as fait ça ? » murmura Draco à son ami.

« Les animaux m'adorent…même un peu trop » dit Hariel en essuyant la bave sur son corps.

Il prit sa baguette et effectua sur lui un sort de séchage qu'il avait appris dans le livre de sortilèges de troisième année. Il fit signe aux autres et tout trois (cinq en fait, si on compte les deux louveteaux-chiots) avancèrent jusqu'au bord du trou.

« Ça…ça a l'air profond… » dit Hermione.

« À mon avis, il doit y avoir quelque chose pour amortir la chute…genre la surprise du professeur Chourave. »

« Comprit » soupira la jeune fille.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois en bas et puis sauta.

« À ton tour » dit Hariel à Draco après qu'Hermione ait disparu.

« Euh…et si tu y allais avant ? » dit le jeune garçon en regardant le fond du trou avec angoisse.

« Tu veux rester seul avec Touffue ? » demanda Hariel avec un petit sourire en coin.

« En Serpentard rusé, je dis : bonne remarque. »

Draco soupira puis ferma les yeux et sauta. Hariel sourit en secouant la tête puis fit un dernier au revoir au chien avant de sauter à son tour suivit par Sköll et Hati. La descente fut assez longue mais il arriva finalement sur un coussin végétal des plus confortables mais qui commença immédiatement à essayer de l'étouffer.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » cria Draco en se débattant.

« Cesse de bouger ! » lui ordonna Hermione depuis un endroit qu'il ne pouvait voir. « C'est un filet du diable. Pour le faire lâcher prise, il faut de détendre. »

« Comme ça » lui dit Hariel.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Soudain, sous le regard horrifié de Draco, il s'enfonça dans les lianes qui le retenaient et disparut.

« Hariel ! Hariel ! »

« Calme-toi Draco ! Je suis en dessous, avec Hermione. Respire et laisse-toi faire ! »

« Respire et laisse-toi faire, respire et laisse-toi faire… » murmura Draco comme si c'était un mantra.

Cela sembla marcher. Il ferma les yeux, respira plu profondément et enfin, s'enfonça dans la masse grouillante de la plante…avant de chuter lourdement sur le sol.

« Aïe ! » gémit-il en se frottant les fesses.

« C'est bien Draco » dit Hariel en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. « Maintenant, on y va »

« Voui… » murmura l'autre garçon, les joues rouges en suivant presque servile ment son ami sans se préoccuper du rire péniblement étouffé de la jeune fille qui les accompagnait.

Ils marchèrent sur une distance importante sur une longue lente sombre avant d'arriver à une porte. Derrière, il y avait une grande salle illuminé par des torches. Elle était vide mais un puissant brouhaha les fit lever la tête. Le plafond était rempli d'objets ailés qui voletaient de ci de là.

« Est-ce que ce sont…des clés ? » demanda Draco en les regardant avec ébahissement.

« On dirait bien » dit Hermione, elle-même subjuguée par le spectacle.

« Combien on parie que l'une d'elle peut ouvrir cette porte ? » dit Hariel.

Les deux autres baissèrent les yeux et purent voir une porte de l'autre côté de la salle. Ils s'en approchèrent et Hermione examina la serrure.

« Si les deux correspondent alors la clé doit être assez grosse et en argent. »

« Je vous parie que c'est elle » dit Hariel en montrant l'une des clés qui avait une aile abîmée.

« Comment on va l'attraper ? » demanda Hermione.

« Avec ces balais je suppose » dit Draco.

En effet il y avait plusieurs balais appuyés contre le mur. Draco s'avança et tendit ma main vers l'un d'eux.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je crois que c'est Flitwick qui a ensorcelé ces clés. Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que cela venant de sa part. »

« Elle a raison » approuva Hariel. « Il y a peut-être un piège sur les balais. Peut-être que seulement l'un d'eux est bon, peut-être que ça va modifier le comportement des clés. »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir » dit Draco en empoignant l'un des manches.

Hariel et Hermione cessèrent de respirer un instant mais rien ne se passa.

« Et ben vous voyez » dit Draco avec un sourire.

« Tu sais que tu es très Gryffondor parfois ? » soupira Hariel.

« Ne sois pas insultant » renifla Draco. « Bon, je suppose que c'est moi qui vais y aller »

« S'il te plaît » dit Hariel.

Il avait déjà vu Draco sur un balai et il était très bon. Meilleur que lui. Hariel était assez bon mais voler sur un balai le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait plus l'habitude d'utiliser ses ailes et même dans ces cas là il n'était pas vraiment fan de voltige.

Draco soupira et enfourcha le balai avant de s'envoler. À nouveau, Hariel et Hermione s'était attendu à ce qui se passe quelque chose mais rien ne se produisit. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas quand Draco toucha la clé. A ce moment-là, les autres clés devinrent folles et attaquèrent le jeune sorcier. Ne pouvant que leur échapper, Draco s'élança sur son balai et se mit à enchaîner les figures.

« Donne-nous la clé ! » lui cria Hariel.

« J'essaie ! » cria Draco.

Il voulu se rapprocher de ses amis mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'eux, les clés le forçaient à répartir.

« J'y arrive pas ! Aidez-moi ! »

« Mais comment ! » lui cria Hermione.

« Utilisez vos trucs ! »

« Mais quels trucs ! »

« Les trucs ! Vous savez ! Quand vous avez disparu dans une lumière rouge en début d'année…et puis ce truc de télépathie dont vous parliez après la retenue dans la forêt interdite ! »

Hariel était interloqué. Il ne savait pas que Draco pouvait savoir ça. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Il aurait pourtant dû sentir leur amie, même plus tôt dans l'année. Et tout ce temps, il savait…enfin, il savait qu'il avait des « talents spéciaux ». Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu être son ami ?

« Vite ! » cria à nouveau Draco.

Décidant de remettre ces questions à plus tard, Hariel invoquant une boule d' _Emerald Blaze_ dans sa main et noya la pièce dans un torrent de flammes. Draco poussa un cri aigu et mit son bras devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. Mais rien ne vint, ni chaleur, ni brûlure, ni rien d'autre. Il baissa le bras, rouvrit ses yeux et vit qui était indemne alors que les clés gisaient sur le sol, leurs ailes en cendres. La seul encore entière était celle qui battait frénétiquement des ailes dans sa main.

« Wow…c'était…wow » dit-il en redescendant.

Hariel aurait put rire de son visage aux yeux écarquillés mais il avait trop de questions en tête.

« Draco…est ce que c'est pour ça ? A cause de mes pouvoirs ? C'est pour ça que tu as accepté d'être mon ami ? »

« Euh…entre autre » répondit Draco à la grande déception d'Hariel. « Tu m'intriguais. Alors j'ai commencé à te suivre. Et puis quand je t'ai vu disparaitre avec Granger j'ai été encore plus intrigué. Je crois…je crois que j'avais besoin de percer ton mystère. »

« Et maintenant que tu l'as découvert ? »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Découvert ? Mais j'ai encore plus de questions maintenant ! »

Hariel soupira. D'un certain côté, il se sentait soulagé. Il appréciait vraiment Draco et il aimait m'avoir près de lui. Peut-être qu'un jour…non, il ne devait pas être égoïste. Draco avait sa vie et ses rêves. Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça et l'entraîner dans son monde.

« Et si on continuait ? » dit Hermione.

« D'accord » dit Draco.

« Il faudrait peut-être la clé, tu ne pense pas ? »

« Ah ! Oui » dit Draco en rougissant.

Il avança vers la porte et enfonça la clé qui se débattait dans la serrure pour enfin ouvrir la porte. Hermione entra la première suivit par les deux garçons.

Dans la salle suivante se trouvait un échiquier géant. De leur côté se trouvait les pièces noires et de l'autre, les blanche.

« Je parie que c'est l'épreuve de McGonagall » dit Hermione en se rappelant que leur professeur aimait ce jeu.

« Vous croyez qu'il faut gagner une partie ? » demanda Draco.

Il s'avança vers l'autre camp mais les pions sortirent leurs épées et lui barrèrent la route.

« On dirait bien, oui » ajouta le garçon d'une voix fébrile en se reculant de quelques pas.

Hermione s'avança à son tout et s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour éviter de faire réagir les pions blancs qui avaient rangés leurs épées quand Draco s'était reculé.

« Comment tu t'en sort aux échecs ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si je me ventais je dirais bon mais à dire vrai je ne gagne qu'une partie sur deux avec un bon adversaire. Si comme je le soupçonne il s'agit d'échec version sorciers, ça risque d'être violent. »

« S'ils ont été fait aussi grand, ce n'est peut-être pas seulement pour nous barrer la route » remarqua Hermione. « Il va peut-être falloir qu'on prenne le place de certaines pièces. »

« Je me sens encore moins sûr de mes capacités là » dit Draco d'une voix faible. « La moindre erreur et l'un de nous peut se faire estropier. »

Il y eut alors une sorte de rugissement strident et une onde d'énergie noire et rouge passa juste entre Hermione et Draco et percuta de pleins fouets les pièces blanches. Quand la fumée se dissipa, les pièces étaient toutes détruites.

« Problème résolu » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent pour voir leur ami s'avancer vers eux avec un sourire satisfait.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hariel en voyant leur expression choquée. « Ne me dites pas que je vous ai fait peur. »

La respiration de Draco se bloquant dans sa gorge. Le visage d'Hariel ressemblait à celui d'un chat qui s'amuse avec une sourie. Il n'avait jamais vue cette expression chez Hariel. Pour lui, le garçon était gentil, aimable, parfois timide, parfois téméraire et même un peu caustique. Cette attitude de prédateur, c'était la première fois que Draco la voyait. Il ressentait des frémissements dans tout son corps mais il ne savait pas si c'était de peur…ou d'excitation.

« Allez, en avant » dit Hariel en le dépassant non sans se frotter légèrement contre lui.

« Mais il lui arrive quoi ? » chuchota Draco à Hermione quand elle se mit en mouvement elle aussi.

« C'est sa vraie personnalité » dit Hermione sur le même ton.

« Parce que sinon il joue la comédie ? »

« Pas complètement »

« J'ai pas l'habitude de ce Hariel là. Mais je le trouve…excitant »

« Je ne veux rien savoir » dit Hermione avec une légère grimace.

« Euh…tu me promet de pas lui dire que je t'ai dit ça ? »

« Je peux te promettre tout ce que tu veux mais je suis sûr qu'il a tout entendu. »

« C'est exact » dit Hariel sans se retourner. « Merci Draco ! »

« De…de rien » balbutia le garçon en rougissant.

Les trois jeune sorciers arrivèrent finalement a la porte de autre côté et passèrent dans la pièce suivante. L'odeur qui y régnait était épouvantable. Elle rappelait à Hariel l'odeur du Troll d'Halloween mais en beaucoup plus fort. Il scruta la pièce du regard et aperçu enfin la masse de la créature. Il était couché dans un coin et ne bougeait pas.

« C'est toujours ça de moins » dit Hermione.

Mais au moment où elle disait ces mots, la masse du troll se mit à frémir puis à bouger. La créature se releva péniblement en s'aidant de son gourdin et s'ébroua. Il était encore pus grand que celui d'Halloween…et plus laid aussi. Le Troll se mi alors à renifler autour de lui.

« Fee-fi-foe-fum, c'est l'odeur du sang d'un anglais que je sens… » murmura Hariel avec un petit sourire en coin.

Que ce soit ses paroles ou biens leur odeur qui ait attiré l'attention du Troll, toujours est-il qu'il se mit à avancer vers eux.

« Euh…on fait quoi ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu t'en occupe Hariel ? »

« Pas envie » dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. « Et puis j'ai une autre idée. »

Il s'accroupit au niveau de ses chiens et caressa la fourrure douce de leur dos.

« Sköll, Hati, Kue ! »

Alors qu'il se relevait, les deux chiens s'élancèrent sur le troll. Draco allait s'exclamer que les deux boules de poils n'avaient pas la moindre chance contre ce colosse mais c'est à ce moment qu'il les vit grandir de façon démesuré avant de se jeter sur leur adversaire. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, les motifs bleus et rouges qui recouvraient leur dos luisaient d'un éclat farouche. Dans un mouvement aussi vif que l'éclair, les deux gueules se refermèrent chacune sur l'un des bras du Troll et les arrachèrent aussi facilement que s'ils étaient en tissu.

Le Troll rugit alors que des flots de sang sortaient de ses moignons mais son cri s'éteignit dans un gargouillis quand la mâchoire de Hati se referma sur sa gorge. Le sang bouillonna hors des artères et souilla la fourrure blanche du loup mais celui-ci ne lâcha prise que quand le corps de la bête cessa totalement de bouger.

Hati ouvrit alors ses crocs et la dépouille du troll tomba au sol. D'un coup de griffe assuré, son frère déchiqueta son ventre flasque et tout deux plongèrent leurs museaux dans ses entrailles pour les dévorer.

« Les garçons ! Ça suffit ! Ne mettez pas n'importe quoi dans votre bouche ! » leur cria Hariel.

Les deux loup relevèrent alors la tête et retournèrent docilement vers leur maître en reprenant leur taille habituelle.

« Méchant chien » dit Hariel avec un sourire en s'accroupissant et en nettoyant leur fourrure d'un sort avant de les caresser.

« Ça…c'était le truc le plus sale que j'ai jamais vu » dit Hermione.

« Petite nature » dit Draco dont le tien légèrement verdâtre était visible même dans la pénombre.

« Une bonne chose de faite » dit Hariel en se relevant. « On y va ? »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent jusqu'à la porte de l'autre côté de la grande salle. Celle qui se trouvait après était plus petite et ne comportait qu'une table avec un parchemin et plusieurs bouteilles. Ça devait être l'épreuve de Rogue pensa Hariel.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce mais la porte de derrière eux se referma dans un claquement et fut recouverte de flammes violettes. La porte qui se trouvait devant, elle, fut recouverte de flammes noires.

« Je crois qu'on est coincé » dit Hariel.

A suivre…

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que ce chapitre finirait l'année. Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses et bâcler la fin du chapitre pour y arriver à temps. Donc la suite sera dans deux semaines.

Désolé de mon délire sur Robin des Bois mais je savais pas comment revenir sur la capuche. Pour information, Kevin Costner a joué Robin des Bois dans le film, _Robin des Bois, Prince des Voleurs_ en 1991 aux côtés de feu Alan Rickman aussi connu pour avoir joué le professeur Rogue dans les Harry Potter. Eroll Flynn a aussi incarné Robin des Bois mais en 1938 dans le film _Les Aventures de Robin des Bois_.

Encore un petit clin d'œil aux films d'Harry Potter avec le film _Le Monde de Charlie_ qui met en scène…Emma Watson. Pas étonnant qu'Hermione veuille le voir.

Fee-fi-foe-fum, le truc que récite Hariel face au troll provient de _Jack et le haricot magique_ dans lequel l'ogre prononce cette phrase en rentrant chez lui et en sentant l'odeur de Jack.

Et une petite scène avec Sköll et Hati. Ils font tellement rien que je les oublis souvent quand j'écris.

En tout cas je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre de Prince des Neiges et à dans deux semaines pour à fin de la première année d'Hariel à Poudlard. Au revoir !


	42. Chapitre 41 : Échec et Mat, M Dumbledore

Vocabulaire :

\- k'so : contraction de kuso. Merde !

\- baka : idiot (Draco no baka = idiot de Draco)

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 41 : Échec et Mat /CHECKMATE Dumbledore-san

.

Le rugissement du Pouvoir de Destruction résonna une nouvelle fois dans la salle et l'énergie sombre s'écrasa à nouveau sur les flammes noires sans les éteindre.

« K'so » jura Hariel.

Il avait essayé d'éteindre les flammes des deux côtés, il s'en était pris aux murs de chaque côté et même aux autres murs, au sol et au plafond. Rien à faire. Aucun moyen de passer. C'était la première fois que son pouvoir était vraiment mit en échec et ça préoccupait Hariel. Et il ne pouvait pas demander à Sköll et Hati, les deux chiens étaient coincés de l'autre côté des flammes vertes. Mais Hariel doutait de toute façon qu'ils aient pu faire quelques choses. S'il était en leur pouvoir de le rejoindre, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

Finalement, il respira un coup pour se calmer et décida de voire ce qui n'allait pas. Il écarta les mains devant lui et y fit apparaître une sphère rouge dans laquelle dansaient des Runes démoniaques.

« Je comprends… » dit-il finalement.

« Tu sais pourquoi ta magie ne marche pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est Rogue. Il a créé une protection sur la pièce en se servant de l'énergie du nœud de Ley autour duquel est construit le château. »

« Le nœuds de Ley ? » demanda Draco.

« Ça a un rapport avec les lignes de Ley ? » demanda à son tour Hermione.

« Exact » répondit Hariel avant de se tourner vers Draco pour lui expliquer. « Les lignes de Ley, aussi appelés lignes telluriques, sont des courent énergétique qui traverse notre planète sous sa surface. Quand des lignes se rencontrent, elles forment une sorte de nœuds d'énergie que l'on appelle un nœud de Ley ou nœud tellurique ou même tout simplement un node. »

« Et donc Poudlard est construit sur un de ces nœuds ? »

« Autour plutôt. Ce serait suicidaire de construire un bâtiment comme Poudlard directement sur un node. »

« Mais les non Magiciens construisent bien leurs monuments au dessus ? Et il n'y a jamais eu de problème ? » remarqua Hermione.

« Mais les bâtiments non Magiciens ne sont pas intrinsèquement magiques ou rempli d'une énergie similaire. »

« Alors qu'une école de sorciers si » conclut Draco. »

« Mais alors pourquoi la construire aussi près si c'est aussi dangereux ? »

« Le node en lui-même n'est pas dangereux » dit Hariel. « Mais la contradiction entre les deux énergies le serait. Construire une école autour empêche les énergies de s'opposer les unes aux autres et donnent au sorcier un accès illimité à une grande quantité d'énergie. »

« C'est comme une…batterie magique ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est quoi une batterie ? »

« L'analogie n'est pas très précise mais on s'en contentera » répondit Hariel sans répondre à Draco.

« Donc tu veux dire qu'un sorcier est plus puissant près d'un node ? »

« Non, la puissance ne varie pas » dit Hariel. « Mais ses sorts sont plus puissants et ses réserves d'énergies se remplissent plus vite à cause de l'énergie qui sature l'air. »

« C'est comme un milieu conducteur ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça »

« Vous savez que je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites ? » dit Draco sur un ton vexé.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas comprendre une discussion. Après tout, durant son enfance, il avait eu des précepteurs qui lui avaient appris les bases de la magie ainsi que la grammaire, l'étiquette et toutes les matières qui pourraient faire de lui un bon Héritier Malefoy. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'ils lui parlaient en chinois ?

« Désolé Draco mais je pense que ça devra attendre » lui dit Hariel. « Pour le moment, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de là. »

Il regarda à nouveau la sphère entre ses mains et poussa un soupiré teinté d'un léger rire.

« En tout cas, quel talent ce Rogue. Il reste un enfoiré mais c'est sûr qu'il a du talent. »

« Comment ça ? » demandèrent Hermione et Draco en même temps.

« Créer une protection en se servant de l'énergie du node, c'est de la magie de haute volée. »

« Donc onc…le professeur Rogue est fort ? »

« Fort je ne sais pas, mais puissant certainement. »

« Et c'est quoi la différence ? » demanda Hermione.

« Un Magicien est fort s'il possède une réserve d'énergie magique importante, il est puissant s'il sait l'utiliser pour faire des sorts puissants. »

« Mais un sorcier qui n'a pas une forte magie est incapable de réaliser des sorts puissants » dit Draco.

« Bien sûr que si » le contredit Hariel. « La plupart des sorts puissants sont surtout très complexe. Un sorcier très doué en magie peut le réaliser. Bien sûr, il ne le fait pas forcément avec sa propre magie. C'est comme cette barrière. Même Dumbledore ne pourrait pas faire une barrière qui bloque même les pouvoirs démoniaques avec son pouvoir seul. Mais Rogue n'a utilisé son pouvoir que pour emprunter celui du node et créer cette barrière. »

« Donc l'énergie qui maintient cette barrière en place, c'est celle du node et non pas celle du professeur Rogue » conclut Hermione. « C'est habituel ça ? »

« Et bien oui. Toutes les barrières les plus puissantes sont comme ça. Celles de Poudlard par exemple. Si une barrière aussi importante que celle là était maintenue par l'énergie d'un sorcier, il mourrait d'épuisement au bout de quelques heures. Même pas. »

« Donc les Fondateurs l'ont lié au node » dit Hermione. « Et donc tout les barrière magiques sont au-dessus…enfin, autour de nodes ? »

« Pas obligatoirement » répondit Hariel. « Une barrière peut prendre l'énergie de n'importe où : l'air ambiant, une forêt, un sol sacré ou même une simple ligne de Ley toute proche. »

Il baissa les bras et la sphère lumineuse disparut.

« En tout les cas, il est inutile que je continue à essayer de forcer la passage. J'aurais épuisé ma propre énergie avant d'avoir épuisé celle de cette barrière. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir ce que Rogue nous a préparé. »

Draco le regarda se diriger avec Hermione vers la petite table qui trônait au cette de la pièce avec un regard perdu. Toute sa vie, son père ainsi que ses tuteurs lui avaient répétés que les puissants sorciers avaient une magie puissante et que pour avoir une magie puissante, il fallait naître d'une longue lignée de sorcier. Quand Draco lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il avait fait de Severus son parrain alors que ce n'était qu'un demi-sang. A chaque fois son père lui disait qu'ils s'étaient attachés Severus pour des intérêts supérieur aux siens et parce que son talent en potion rattrapait la faiblesse de sa magie dû à son lignage.

Si donc Severus « l'impuissant » était capable de telles prouesses en prenant la magie autour de lui, alors à quoi servait le lignage ? A quoi servait de cultiver une magie puissante et pourquoi mépriser les sorciers ayant une magie moins forts s'ils sont capables des mêmes choses qu'eux ? Tout cela était au-delà de lui.

Le ricanement d'Hariel le tira de ses pensées.

« Décidément, j'aime de plus en plus Rogue » dit-il les yeux fixés sur le parchemin qui accompagnait les sept bouteilles sur la table. « Maintenant je le veux encore plus. »

Sa voix était ronronnante et Draco ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie à l'encontre de son parrain. Il le voulait ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais par Morgane, il avait l'âge d'être son père !

« C'est rusé de sa part d'avoir utilisé une énigme. Les sorciers n'ont généralement aucune logique » dit Hermione en prenant le parchemin.

« Sauf Quirrell. Enfin, c'est soit ça, soit il est aidé. »

« Tu pense que Voldemort… »

« Ne prononce pas ce nom ! » s'exclama Draco.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec pitié puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Tu pense _qu'Il_ communique avec lui ? Même ici ? »

« Je pense oui » acquiesça Hariel. « Même si, comme je le soupçonne, il cache son véritable caractère, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit assez rusé pour avoir résolu cette énigme seul. »

« Tu as sans doute raison » dit Hermione pensivement avant de s'exclamer. « J'ai trouvé ! C'est celle-là qui permet de passer au travers des flammes noires »

Hariel prit la petite bouteille que son amie avait désignée et la secoua légèrement.

« Quirrell n'en a pas laissé beaucoup » soupira t-il. « Bon, on a pas le choix. »

D'un geste assuré il prit une seconde bouteille et la tendit à Hermione.

« Tiens, c'est celle qui permet de retourner en arrière » dit-il.

« J'en étais sûr, tu avais déjà résolu l'énigme » grogna Hermione.

Elle prit la bouteille alors qu'Hariel prenait l'autre.

« Une minute ! Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller seul ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? On ne peut pas laisser Quirrell mettre la main sur la Pierre et il n'y a assez de potion que pour une personne ! »

« Mais… »

« De toute façon, j'ai besoin que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi. Il faut que tu envoi un hibou à Dumbledore pour tout lui dire... »

« Quoi ? A Dumbledore ? Mais… »

« Tu ne vas pas vraiment lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Je te fais confiance pour lui expliquer comment nous avons passé les épreuves. »

« Mais tu as tout détruit ! »

« Ben dit lui qu'on a trouvé ça comme ça, que c'était Quirrell »

« Et s'il dément ? »

« Je ne compte pas vraiment le laisser en vie tu sais » dit Hariel avec un petit sourire sinistre.

« Une minute, vous voulez _mentir_ au directeur ? » s'exclama Draco.

Hariel ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa.

« Hermione t'expliquera en remontant » dit-il.

« Et je ne peut rien faire pour toi ? »

Hariel se lécha la lèvre, gêné. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait dire à Draco.

« J'aimerai que fois dehors tu rentres à ton dortoir discrètement. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore sache que tu étais avec nous, que je te fais assez confiance pour te dire tout mes secrets. »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Draco d'une voix blessée.

« Je t'en prie Draco, fais-moi confiance. C'est mieux pour nous deux. Je suis sûr que si Hermione t'explique tu comprendras pourquoi je fais ça. »

Hariel n'aimait pas voir le regard blessé de Draco. Surtout lorsqu'il le remplaça par le regard froid et méprisant qu'il avait en début d'année.

« Comme tu veux, Potter » cracha-t-il.

Il prit la potion des mains d'Hermione et en but une rasade. Il jeta presque la bouteille à la jeune fille qui ne dut qu'à ses réflexes qu'elle ne finisse pas au sol puis s'approcha des flammes noires et les traversa.

Hariel soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je vais lui parler » dit Hermione.

Elle prit elle aussi une gorgée de potion et, après avoir reposée la bouteille sur la table, traversa à son tour les flammes qui la ramèneraient en arrière.

Hariel regarda la petite bouteille qu'il avait encore en main et se secoua. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il ôta le bouchon puis but la potion en frissonnant à son goût immonde. Puis il se dirigea vers les flammes noires et les traversa.

0o0o0

Quad elle émergea de l'autre côté des flammes, Hermione vit Draco qui était presque de l'autre côté de la pièce au Troll. Il marchait vite. Elle se précipita à sa poursuite mais Sköll et Hati, sous leur vraie forme, lui barrèrent le chemin. Leur fourrure était roussie par endroit.

« _Où est notre maître !_ » s'exclama Sköll.

« Il…il est passé de l'autre côté des flammes » dit Hermione.

« _Seul_ ! » glapit Hati.

« Il n'y avait pas assez de potion pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les deux énormes loups grognèrent et se précipitèrent sur les flammes. Mais malgré leurs griffes et leur crocs, ils n'arrivaient à entamer ni le mur, ni les flammes. Tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à faire, c'est à se brûler un peu plus. Hermione voulut les arrêter mais elle sur qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Elle retourna donc à la poursuite de Draco et le retrouva alors qu'il allait prendre un balai dans la salle des clés.

« Draco ! Attends-moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en courant après lui.

« Fiche moi la paix, Granger ! » grinça-t-il. « Occupe-toi plutôt de savoir ce que tu va mettre dans ta lettre à ce vieux fou de directeur. »

« Mais calme toi ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

« Non ! » s'écria Draco.

Comme il allait ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'échiquier géant, celle-ci se referma brusquement et se verrouilla toute seule. Il se referma et vit Hermione, la main tendue avec, juste devant, un disque vacillant rempli de formes encore assez indéterminée mais de couleur violette.

« Que…quoi ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Désolé » dit-elle, « Mais je ne savais pas comment te retenir autrement. »

Elle n'était quand même pas peu fier d'elle. Elle n'avait mit qu'une dizaine de secondes pour concentrer la magie et lancer le sort et en plus, elle avait fait apparaître un cercle magique. Bon il n'était pas encore très stable mais elle était sûr que si elle s'entraînait assez durement, à la rentrée il serait complet et net et qu'elle serait capable d'apprendre des sorts. Il y en avait des tas qu'elle avait trouvé dans les livres qu'Hariel lui avaient prêté et qu'elle voulait essayer.

« Comment… » balbutia Draco.

« Plus tard. D'abord il faut que je te parle d'Hariel et de Dumbledore. »

Draco se renfrogna.

« Je t'écoute puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le choix » grommela-t-il.

Hermione se lécha la lèvre en se demandant par où commencer. Le mieux serait quand même d'aller droit au but dès le début.

« Dumbledore veut manipuler Hariel pour en faire son arme contre Voldemort puis se débarrasser de lui. »

Elle profita que le choc ait rendu Draco muet pour entrer dans les détails. Elle évita cependant de parler du côté Démoniaque d'Hariel. Cà, c'était à lui de lui en parler. De même qu'au sujet de l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys.

« Donc Dumbledore a attiré le disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres ici, dans l'école ? Mais il est fou ! » haleta le Serpentard.

« Non, ivre de pouvoir et trop orgueilleux pour voir quand il a tord. » dit Hermione. « Il croit qu'il pense à tout et que rien ne peut aller de travers si c'est lui qui a mit le plan au point. »

« Mais Hariel lui a échappé en quelques sorte. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il l'a placé chez ces moldus violents pour le briser et il s'est échappé ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'Hariel veut passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas, pour que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien et ne tente pas de le briser lui-même. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas. Hariel pourrait facilement…je ne sais pas, le détruire avec son pouvoir. »

« Peut-être que oui et peut-être que non. Il ignore l'étendue du pouvoir de Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'au final il sera bien plus puissant que lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qu'Hariel veut, il veut se venger, détruire Dumbledore en faisant s'effondrer tout ce pour quoi il a conspiré depuis des décennies. »

Draco frémit. C'était une chose de tuer un homme, ce n'était une autre de vouloir le détruire. Il fallait énormément de planification pour que la personne que mon souhaite détruire voit tout ce qui lui est chère lui être enlevé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. En tant que Serpentard, Draco savait que le meilleur moment pour frapper quelqu'un que l'on souhaite détruire, c'est au moment où il pense avoir gagné.

Mais il arrivait que la vengeance consume celui qui la recherchait au point d'être aussi détruit.

« Et ça ne te fais pas peur toi ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. « Tu ne crains pas qu'il… »

« Des fois oui. Hariel est un génie et les génies sont plus fragiles qu'on ne le croit car ils pensent avoir toujours raison. »

« Tu dis qu'Hariel est comme Dumbledore ? »

« D'un certain côté, oui. Hariel aussi peut être très manipulateur. Mais il le fait généralement pour le bien des autres…enfin j'espère… »

Manipuler dans l'intérêt des autres, pour le plus grand bien. N'étais ce pas aussi ce que faisait Dumbledore ? Elle se secoua.

« Non, je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Et puis il ne veut pas seulement détruire Dumbledore, il veut utiliser son propre pouvoir pour changer le monde sorcier. »

« Mais est-ce que le monde sorcier à envie de changer ? » demanda Draco qui se rappelait les discours de son père sur la protection des valeurs et des traditions de leur peuple.

« Le monde sorcier à _besoin_ de changer. Il ne peut pas rester toujours à la traîne. Il va finir par se scléroser si rien ne change. »

« Mais tu sais, beaucoup d'entre eux tiennent à leur traditions… »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il faut tout changer et je sais qu'Hariel ne le veut pas non plus mais certains changements sont nécessaires. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Et bien je ne sais pas moi, les robes, par exemple. Pour les soirées et les cérémonies je veux bien mais pourquoi dans la vie de tout les jours ? Ce n'est pas le vêtement le plus pratique tu ne trouve pas ? Surtout pour de jeunes enfants ou même des adolescents comme nous. »

« Mais ça fait partie de notre culture… »

« Franchement si la base de la culture sorcière se résume à porter des robes, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment une culture très solide. La culture, c'est l'histoire, l'art, les célébrations et encore, même tout ça doit être analysé, interrogé voire même modifier sur leur fondements sont faux. »

« Mais c'est ce qui nous définit »

« Oui, c'est ce qui définit votre histoire mais pas votre avenir. Par exemple, si un fait historique s'avère, après qu'on ait trouvé de nouvelles preuves, être faux ou inexacte, est ce qu'il faut le garder et apprendre quelque chose de faux parce que ça fait partie de la tradition ou le changer ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il n'avait rien à dire à cela.

« C'est ce que font les moldus ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Remettre en cause ce qu'ils ont appris constamment ? »

« Et bien oui. Quel que soit le domaine, si certains pensent que quelque chose est faux, ils font leurs propres recherches et leurs propres découvertes. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une perte de temps ? De toujours revenir sur les mêmes choses ? »

« Non parce que ça permet d'entretenir un certain dynamisme. Il n'y a pas un jour où les non Magiciens ne créent quelque chose de nouveau que ce soit technologique, artistique, littéraire…tu savais qu'il y avait des dizaines de milliers de nouveaux livres qui sortaient chaque année ? »

« Dans le monde ? »

« Non, juste en Angleterre »

Draco était abasourdie. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que son père disait. Selon lui, les moldus étaient pénalisés par leur manque de magie et ne valaient à peine mieux que des animaux. Il se disait que peut-être finalement que c'était eux les animaux…

« Dis, tu pourras encore me parler du monde moldus ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Euh…oui, bien sûr » répondit Hermione. « Mais pas maintenant. Là il faut qu'on remonte. »

Elle tendit la main vers la porte et se concentra jusqu'à ce que sa magie l'ouvre.

« Et il faudra aussi que tu me parle de ta magie sans baguette » dit Draco.

Hermione sourit avec fierté. Pour une fois, ce serait elle le professeur.

0o0o0

Hariel frémit après êtres sortit des flammes noires. Il souffla et vit que de la fumée sortait de sa bouche. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il se remit en marche et traversa le long couloir jusqu'à une salle octogonale où se trouvait, comme il l'avait prévu, le Miroir du Rised et devant lui, le Professeur Quirrell.

« Bonsoir, » dit celui-ci en se retournant.

« Bonsoir Professeur » dit Hariel en descendant les quelques marches qui menaient à la pièce.

« Je me demandais si vous viendriez. »

« Merci de m'avoir attendu. »

« Vous ne semblez pas étonné par ma présence ici ? Je pensais que Severus ferait un suspect plus…évident que le p-p-p-pauvre et b-b-bb-bégayant Professeur Quirrell… »

« Je n'ai pas cru un seul instant que le professeur Rogue puisse être coupable » répondit Hariel. « Par contre j'ai tout de suite vu clair dans votre petit jeu, dès le premier jour en fait. Vous vous souvenez ? Au Chaudron Baveur en juillet. »

« Petit prétentieux » siffla le professeur en claquant des doigts.

Des cordes surgirent de nulle part et ligotèrent Hariel. Le professeur n'avait même pas sortit sa baguette. Intéressant, lui qui pensait que Quirrell n'était qu'un simple sous-fifre, il était plus doué que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Maintenant ça suffit, laissez-moi me concentrer. Il faut que je trouve cette pierre »

Il se retourna et se concentra sur le miroir.

« Je vois la Pierre…je suis en train de l'offrir à mon Maître…mais où est elle ? »

Hariel se le demandait aussi. Il n'y avait dans la pièce que le miroir. Le jeune Démon était sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre, la Pierre était _dans_ le miroir. Sinon pourquoi Dumbledore aurait fait en sorte que qu'il connaisse son fonctionnement ?

Hariel utilisa sa magie et desserra ses liens. Ils pourraient les enlever plus facilement si nécessaire. Pour le moment, il allait laisser Quirrell chercher.

« Je ne comprends pas » siffla Quirrell. « La Pierre est-elle à l'intérieur du miroir ? Faut-il que je le casse ? »

Hariel frémit. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Si jamais Quirrell brisait le miroir, il y avait de grandes chances que la Pierre serait perdu à jamais. Il devait à tout prix voir son reflet dans le miroir. Quirrell ne trouverait jamais la Pierre comme ça puisque son seul désir à ce moment-là était de l'offrir à son Maître. Hariel en revanche, désirait plus que tout la trouver avant lui.

Il se mit à se tortiller sur le sol tout en se préparant à utiliser sa magie si Quirrell se montrait violent avec le miroir. Le professeur, lui, continuait à se parler tout seul.

« Comment fonctionne ce miroir ? Quel est son secret ? Aidez-moi, Maître ! »

Une voix s'éleva alors dans la pièce. Elle semblait venir de nulle part. Non, pas exactement. L'ouïe démoniaque d'Hariel la situait sous le turban du professeur.

« Sers toi du garçon…sers toi du garçon » disait-elle.

Elle était froide, râpeuse, inhumaine même. Est-ce que ce serait…

« Potter ! Venez ici ! » ordonna Quirrell.

Il claqua des mains et les cordes qui retenaient Hariel se dissipèrent. Il se releva lentement puis s'approcha du miroir. Le professeur le saisit par les épaules et le plaça devant lui. Heureusement qu'il lui était impossible de voir ce qu'Hariel pouvait voir dans le miroir.

Le jeune garçon plongea les yeux dans le miroir et fronça les yeux. Ce n'était pas varient ce à quoi il s'attendait.

 _Concentre-toi Hariel, concentre-toi !_ Se morigéna-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit. Cette fois, il ne voyait que son reflet, son vrai reflet avec Quirrell dans son dos. Il cru qu'il avait encore raté mais son reflet lui fit un petit sourire. Il vit alors le Hariel du miroir grandir et ses formes s'épanouir. Ses cheveux, redevenus rouges, tombèrent jusqu'à mi cuisses et son uniforme scolaire se transforma en robe rouge qui soulignait la rondeur de ses attributs féminins avec, drapé sur ses épaules, un long manteau de cuir noir. Le Hariel femme leva alors la main et la plongea dans son décolleté d'où elle sortit une pierre rouge sang.

Elle lui montra la pierre puis la plaça dans la poche du manteau de cuir. Au même moment, le vrai Hariel sentit quelque chose de lourd dans la poche du manteau sombre qu'il avait mit à la place de sa robe, bien trop incommode.

Bon, ses désirs s'étaient un peu mélangés mais ça y était, il avait la Pierre.

« Alors ? » demanda Quirrell sur un ton insistant. « Que voyez-vous ? »

« Je me vois…adulte…j'ai une superbe paire de seins ! Vous croyez que je me suis fait faire des implants ? »

« Poussez-vous ! » cracha alors le professeur en poussant Hariel.

Il se remit devant le miroir et Hariel se mit à réfléchir à la suite du plan. Il n'était pas sûr que…

« Il ment…il ment… » dit encore la voix sous le turban.

« Potter, revenez ici ! » grinça aussitôt Quirrell. « Dites-moi la vérité ! Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ? »

« Laisse-moi lui parler face à face » reprit alors la voix.

« Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de force ! »

Le professeur avait perdu son assurance et sa vois était dénué geignarde.

« J'ai encore assez de force pour ça » dit la voix.

Quirrell se mit alors à tourner le dos à Hariel et commença à défaire son turban. Bien qu'Hariel se doutait de qui était le propriétaire de la voix, il ne s'attendait pas à _ça._ Derrière le crâne de Quirrell, il y avait un second visage, un visage plat, d'un blanc crayeux avec deux fêtes en guise de nez et des yeux rougeoyants.

« Harry Potter… » siffla le visage, ce qui accentuation encore sa ressemblance avec une espèce de reptile.

« Vous avez l'air en forme Voldemort » dit Hariel, due voix blanche. « Vous manquez peut-être d'un peu de substance je dirais… »

« Oui, Potter, ris, ris de moi ! » dit le Mage Noir. Regarde ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi ? Ombre et vapeur…je ne prends de forme qu'en partageant le corps d'un autre…Heureusement, il me reste toujours qui sont prêt à m'accueillir à l'arrière de leur tête… »

 _Ils doivent n'avoir qu'un demi cerveau alors, pour faite quelque chose d'aussi stupide…pas étonnant que Voldy ait la place de s'y mettre,_ pensa Hariel que le monologue commençait à ennuyer.

« Le sang de Licorne m'a redonné des forces ces dernières semaines mais l'Élixir de Vie me permettra d'avoir à nouveau un corps bien à moi…maintenant donne-moi la Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche ! »

Hariel sursauta. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Avait-il lu dans son esprit ? Impossible, il était protégé. Il baissa les yeux et se traita d'idiot. La forme de la Pierre déformait la poche de son manteau.

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda-t-il au visage.

« Ne sois pas stupide ! » s'exclama Voldemort. « Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre…Ou alors tu connaîtras le même sort que tes parents…ils sont mort en me suppliant de leur faire grâce… »

Hariel ne dit rien et se contenta de cligner les yeux.

« Ah, c'est finit ? » dit-il finalement. « Désolé, ce que vous dite est tellement assommant que j'ai décroché. »

« Sale petit… »

« Et si vous cessiez vos petits monologues stupides et qu'on en venait au fait » rajouta-t-il avec humeur. « Non mais ça va là, les clichés. Qu'est ce que vous allez encore me sortir ? Que vous pouvez les ressusciter ? Des conneries sur le pouvoir ? Sur l'inexistence du bien et du mal ? Ça devient chiant à la longue ! Vous voulez la Pierre ? Venez la chercher ! Ah ben non, c'est bête, vous ne pouvez pas, après tout c'est Quirrell qui vous sert de jambes…et de bras aussi. Rassurez moi, il vous a pas proposé l'aide de sa queue j'espère ? »

Hariel se mit en position de combat, la main en avant et fit signe à son adversaire de venir.

« Attrape-le ! » cria Voldemort à son serviteur. « Fait lui payer son insolence ! »

Quirrell se précipita sur Hariel mais celui-ci le prit par la manche et par le col et le projet à travers la pièce…directement sur le miroir. Le professeur cria mais Voldemort était sans pitié et l'obligea à se relever. Il voulut porter un coup à Hariel mais celui-ci saisit son poignet et voulut lui faire une clé de bras. Malheureusement, au moment où sa main toucha la peau de son adversaire, ses barrières mentales s'effondrèrent et sa cicatrice se mit à le faire souffrir.

Il lâcha Quirrell et posa ses mains sur sa tête pour tenter de faire passer la douleur tout en recula pour se mettre hors de portée de son adversaire. Mai celui-ci ne profita pas de son état de faiblesse. En fait, Quirrell aussi avait été affecté par leur contact. Hariel l'entendit crier de douleur et le vit saisir sa main qui se couvrait de cloque.

« Maître ! » cria-t-il sur un ton désespéré. « Sa peau ! Ma main ! Ma main ! »

« Arrête de geindre imbécile et attrape ce morveux ! »

Quirrell se mit à pleurnicher mais obéit. Hariel, lui, ne se posa même pas de question. Si son contact direct blessait son adversaire, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il se rapprocha vivement de Quirrell et posa ses mains directement sur son visage.

L'homme hurla et se recula alors que son visage brûlait. Il trébuche sur sa robe et tomba en arrière. Hariel se précipita alors, enjambant son corps et posa l'une de ses mains sur son visage où il la maintint impitoyablement. Avec une fascination morbide il regarda le visage de son professeur brûler alors que sous sa main il pouvait sentir sa peau fondre jusqu'au crâne.

Enfin, Quirrell cessa de hurle et Hariel se releva. Il retourna le cadavre mais le visage de Voldemort avait disparut. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien qui pourrait ressembler à un spectre. Avait-il réussit à tuer Voldemort ? Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être aussi simple.

Un mouvement au sol le fit baisser les yeux. Voyant une brume grise s'enrouler autour de l'un de ses pieds, il sauta en arrière. La fumée se rassembla et se mit à flotter en l'air. Soudain, un visage apparut sur sa surface et se mit à crier alors que la brume se dirigeait droit sur Hariel.

Celui-ci, surprit, ne bougea pas. La brume le traversa et Hariel sentit à nouveau sa cicatrice exploser. La douleur était si forte qu'il sentait qu'il a la bientôt tomber dans l'inconscience.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Il rassembla se esprits et commença par rétablir ses barrières mentale. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il protège ses secrets. Ensuite, il lança une vague de feu bleu sur le corps de Quirrell qui partit en poussière. Inutile que ceux qui le trouveraient voient un corps avec une énorme marque de main sur le visage. Pas la peine que Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose.

La douleur était maintenant si forte qu'Hariel tomba à genoux. Il devait faire vite. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la Pierre qu'il approcha de son cou.

« P…Proteus… » balbutia-t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il y eu à nouveau un pic de douleur et Hariel s'effondra. La Pierre tomba de sa main et glissa sur le sol.

Mais le Familier savait très bien ce que désirait son maître. Il se détacha de son cou et rampant sur son bras puis sur le sol jusqu'à la Pierre. Une fente apparut sous ses deux yeux et il ouvrit grand la bouche. Quelque chose sembla alors en émerger. C'était rouge, pas très gros et ça avait la forme d'une pierre. Proteus recracha alors cette réplique parfaite de la Pierre Philosophale et ensuite engloutit la vraie Pierre qui fut totalement absorbé en lui. Puis le Changeforme rampa à nouveau vers Hariel et s'enroula autour de son cou avant de prendre la forme du petit collier en plastique avec un cœur rose qu'il ait l'habitude de prendre.

Juste à temps. De pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Dumbledore arriva dans la pièce. Il embrassa la scène du regard puis se baissa et ramassa la Pierre en souriant.

0o0o0

Quand Hariel reprit conscience, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. C'était une tactique qu'il avait apprise quand il était encore chez les Dursley. S'ils croyaient qu'il n'était pas réveillé alors ils ne le battaient pas. Cette fois, c'était pour savoir s'il était seul. Grâce à sa magie démoniaque, il ressentit le pouvoir de Dumbledore et réintégra rapidement son esprit.

Il vérifia ses boucliers mentaux et les images qui servaient à leurrer les télépathes puis ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

« Monsieur le directeur ? » balbutia Hariel d'une fausse voix endormis en voyant les montures dotées de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Bonjour Hariel »

Maintenant, il allait devoir montrer son jeu d'acteur. Mais ça irait, il était plutôt bon.

« La Pierre ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement sur son lit. « Quirrell ! C'est lui qui a volé la Pierre ! Vite ! »

« Calme toi, mon garçon, tu es un peu en retard » dit Dumbledore avec sa si irritante voix de gentil grand-père. « Quirrell n'a pas volé la Pierre. »

« Alors qui ? »

« Du calme, sinon Madame Pomfresh va me jeter dehors.

Maintenant, jouer la surprise, regarder autour de soi…tient, une table à côté de son lit était pleine de friandises. D'après Dumbledore, il s'agissait de cadeaux de ses admirateurs.

« Ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols entre Quirrell et toi est un secret absolue » rajouta Dumbledore. « Par conséquent, tout le monde est au courent. »

 _C'est censé être drôle ?_ Se demanda Hariel en se retenant de rouler des yeux.

Voilà qui allait encore ajouter à sa « légende ». Décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout la célébrité quand ça venait des sorciers. Il préférait cent fois mieux celle qu'il avait gagnée dans le Makai par son pouvoir ou dans le monde humain pour ses réalisations scientifiques.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? »

« Trois jours. Tes amis Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger vont être ravi de te voire sur pieds. »

 _Et pas Draco_? Pensa Hariel avec amertume.

Était-il encore en colère contre lui ? Hermione avait-elle réussi à le convaincre, Hariel l'espérait de tout son cœur.

« Mais, et la Pierre ? »

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir mais ça cadrait mieux avec le rôle qu'il voulait jouer.

« Je vois qu'il est inutile de te distraire. Thé bien alors, la Pierre…Déjà, sache que le professeur Quirrell n'a pas réussi à te la prendre. Je suis arrivé à temps pour l'en empêcher. »

 _Menteur_ ! s'exclama Hariel dans son esprit.

Le vieux directeur devait avoir profité du fait qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il s'était passé (ou qu'il le croit) pour se faire mousser auprès de lui. Décidément, il ne reculait devant rien. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, que le jeu continue.

« Vous étiez là ? Vous avez reçu le hibou d'Hermione ? »

« Nous avons dû nous croiser » dit Dumbledore satisfait par le ton admiratif de la voix d'Hariel. « J'étais à peine arrivé à Londres qu'il m'est nettement apparu que ma place était à l'endroit que je venais de quitter. Et je suis arrivé à temps pour t'arracher à Quirrell. »

 _De mieux en mieux…_

« Il était moins une ! » s'exclama Hariel en rentrant totalement dans le jeu du directeur. « Vous savez, je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher plus longtemps de prendre la Pierre. »

« L'important ce n'est pas la Pierre mais toi »

 _Ben tiens, évidemment. Il a besoin de son arme._

« Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la Pierre, elle a été détruite. »

« Détruite ? Mais…mais votre ami Nicolas Flamel… »

« Oh, tu connais Nicolas ? »

Hariel était écœuré par son ton ravi, comme s'il ne parlait pas d'amis qu'il avait trahit pour les laisser pourrir sur une île dévorée par les brumes.

« Nicolas et moi avons eu une conversation, et il nous est apparu que c'était mieux comme ça »

 _J'en doute…_ de toute façon, personne n'allait pouvoir récuser cette affirmation.

« Mais alors, sa femme et lui vont mourir ? »

« Il leur reste assez d'Élixir pour mettre leurs affaires en ordre et ensuite, en effet, ils vont mourir. »

Hariel essaya de faire passer sa grimace de colère pour de la tristesse. Il sembla que ça ait marché.

« Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi, ça peut paraître incroyable, mais pour Nicolas et Pernelle, c'est comme d'aller se coucher après une très, très longue journée. Après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est que grande aventure de plus. »

Évidemment qu'il pouvait parler comme ça ! Ce n'était pas lui qui mourrait. De toute façon, Hariel était sûr que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais détruite la Pierre puisque c'est elles qui assurait sa longévité depuis toutes ces années. Il était persuadé qu'il utilisait juste assez d'Elixir de Vie pour retrouver ses forces sans trop rajeunir pour garder le prestige qui a accompagnait son grand âge.

La suite de la conversation ne fut pas bien intéressante. Jouant la carte de l'enfant qui veut découvrir son monde et qui se pose des questions sur sa vie. Hariel l'avait questionné sur Voldemort et puis aussi sur sa mère et sur la cape de son père, sur Severus et les raisons de sa haine... Bien sûr, Dumbledore faisait des mystères, ça il s'y attendait. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'en attendait pas beaucoup de ses réponses. Après tout, il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait déjà toutes ces choses.

Cependant, celle où il répondit volontiers, c'est quand Hariel lui posa une question sur le Miroir. Évidemment, Dumbledore s'auto congratula sans vergogne.

Ce qui l'avait intéressé par contre, c'était la raison pour laquelle Quirrell s'était brûlé en le touchant. Dumbledore avait sortit une histoire abracadabrante sur le sacrifice de sa mère qui avait créé une protection d'amour contre Voldemort…tout cela était sans queue ni tête. Toutes les créatures possédant un semblant de pouvoir magique connaissaient la force de l'amour mais l'explication du directeur était vraiment tirée par les cheveux.

D'abord, si sa mère l'avait bien sauvé, c'était en scellant ses pouvoirs avec des protections qui lui avaient permis de les enlever pour détruire Voldemort. Ensuite, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, comment le sacrifice de sa mère aurait pu le sauver ? Était-elle la seule mère tuée par les Mangemorts prête à mourir pour sauver son enfant ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Dans l'esprit d'Hariel, la réaction physique de Quirrell ressemblait à celle que l'on pourrait avoir en cas d'allergie grave. Dans ce cas là, Hariel était l'allergène qui avait tué Quirrell. Maintenant la question c'était de savoir pourquoi.

Prétextant une migraine et l'envie de dormir, Hariel réussit à faire partir de directeur. Comme son excuse n'en était pas tout à fait une, il se recouche et ferma les yeux.

Au pied de son lit, Sköll et Hati, qui avaient veillé sur lui depuis le début, sautèrent sur le matelas puis se glissèrent sous les couvertures pour se blottir contre leur maître.

0o0o0

Le directeur s'assit à son bureau et croisa les mains devant lui, satisfait. Malgré de nombreux contretemps, son plan se déroulait finalement très bien. Hariel Potter avait fait exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui et pour les raisons qu'il voulait. Il s'était mis en danger de mort pour empêcher que la Pierre ne tombe en de mauvaises mains. Avec un tel sens du sacrifice, il serait facile de le manipuler pour qu'il soit le symbole du bien et de la lumière qu'il voulait brandir sous les yeux de Voldemort.

Ce qui était bien aussi c'est que ce même sens du sacrifice allait l'isoler des autres et le rendre solitaire. La plupart sauront qu'il se mettait souvent en danger et ne voudront pas l'approcher de trop près. Pour les autres, il espérait faire en sorte qu'Hariel les repousse de lui-même pour leur protection. Pour le moment là jeune Granger semblait être tout le temps à ses côtés mais il espérait pouvoir arranger cela. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la sacrifier, juste pour faire comprendre à Hariel que c'est dangereux d'être avec lui. Non, non, non, mauvaise idée. Hariel s'effondrerait. Il faudrait quelqu'un de moins proche que cela.

Le jeune Malefoy lui vint immédiatement en tête. Cela pourrait être lui. Après tout, Dumbledore n'aimait pas trop savoir qu'il fréquentait Hariel, cela donnait beaucoup trop de pouvoir à Lucius. Mais d'un autre côté…oui, il pouvait aussi faire ça. Draco Malefoy serait comme un second Sirius Black. Un mouton noir au sein des sangs purs, rallié à la lumière en opposition avec son éducation. Il était à moitié Black après tout, beaucoup verraient la similitude. Mais alors que les Black n'étaient pas officiellement engagés dans les rangs de Voldemort, les Malefoy l'étaient, ce qui rendrait le changement de camps de Draco encore plus extraordinaire et inspirant que ne l'avait été celui de Sirius. Au pire, il pourrait toujours le sacrifier plus tard comme il l'avait fait avec Black. Il lui suffirait juste de trouver le moment opportun.

Il lui fallait donc trouver un autre de ses pions à sacrifier. Le jeune Weasley peut-être ? Non, il préférait ne pas se mettre sa famille à dos. Les Weasley n'avaient pas le moindre pouvoir politique mais ils lui étaient utiles. Il y avait toujours le jeune Finnigan…ou mieux, le jeune Thomas. Le garçon était un né-de-moldus donc ça ne dérangerait personne qu'il disparaisse, enfin personne d'important.

Mais il n'en était pas encore là, il attendrait peut-être un an ou deux. De toute façon, Hariel était assez docile comme ça, plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait en n'ayant pas été élevé par sa famille moldus. Peut-être que ces cinq années où il avait vécu avec eux avaient suffit. Jedusor avait été une forte tête. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fallut le renvoyer à l'orphelinat jusqu'à sa majorité. Avec Hariel c'était différent. Ce serait différent.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et en retira la Pierre Philosophale. Il l'avait mise là quand il l'avait récupéré et n'y avait plus touchée depuis. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Mais là, c'était plus calme, il pouvait donc s'y intéresser à nouveau. Il replonge la min dans le tiroir et en ressortit une râpe en métal et une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit, plaça la pierre au dessus et la râpa pour y faire tomber un peu de poussière rouge. Il rangea ensuite la râpe et sortit du même tiroir une fiole de potion violette. Il en ouvrit le bouchon puis y ajouta quelques grains de poussières de Pierre, pas beaucoup. La potion s'illumina et devint rouge sang.

Dumbledore sourit. L'Élixir de Vie était prêt. Normalement il fallait le boire une fois par ans environs pour garder jeunesse et force mais Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas rajeunir, il voulait garder l'apparence de vieillard qui le faisait presque ressembler à Merlin lui-même et qui subjuguait encore les foules. Il lui suffisait donc de verser deux gouttes dans une tasse de thé tout les mois pour que son corps reste fort sans changer. L'apparence de l'âge sans les inconvénients. Ça lui suffisait…pour l'instant.

Satisfait, il rangea son petit matériel à l'exception de la pierre qu'il emballage dans un papier journal. À ce moment là, on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez Hagrid » dit le directeur.

« Vous m'avez appelé, M'sieur le directeur ? » demanda le grand homme en franchissant assez péniblement la porte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger Hagrid. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire ça, mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de ramener la Pierre à la banque je vous prie. Je suis tellement occupé. »

« Bien sûr, M'sieur le Directeur » dit Hagrid sur un ton enjoué.

« Je vous remercie. Heureusement que je peux compter sur vous. C'est rares de pouvoir pleinement faire confiance aux gens de nos jours »

Hagrid rougit de plaisir et prit la Pierre qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de sortir. Après qu'il soit parti, Dumbledore ricana pour lui-même. C'était tellement facile de duper cet idiot. Il suffisait de deux ou trois compliments pour qu'il remue la queue comme un chien. Cela faisait de lui un homme de main très utile, surtout quand il s'agissait de ne _pas_ garder des secrets. C'était décidément une très bonne journée se dit Dumbledore.

A côté de son bureau, son Phoenix n'en pensait pas moins. Il admirait le talent du jeune Potter qui avait si subtilement échangé la Pierre pour cette vulgaire copie. Dumbledore était incapable de faire la différence entre la vrai Pierre et cette roche d'illusion charmée pour ressembler à la pierre et pour créer des illusions afin de faire croire à la personne qui la détenait et l'utilisait qu'il s'agissait de la vraie. Même après avoir absorbé l'Élixir de Vie raté (à cause de l'absence de poudre de la vraie Pierre), il serait toujours persuadé que cela agissait vraiment.

Si l'oiseau avait été humain, c'est lui qui aurait ricané en voyant le directeur, toujours si sûr de lui, tomber dans ce piège. A ce rythme-là, Fumseck serait bientôt libre.

0o0o0

Hariel était pourtant sûr d'avoir tout prévu et que rien ne pourrait vraiment le surprendre. Et pourtant ce fut le cas quad Dean lui rendit visite et qu'il était assez énervé.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que toi et Hermione vous nous ayez figé Seamus et moi » dit-il.

Ça ne servait à rien de réfuter, il se doutait que Dean ne goberait pas sa comédie aussi facilement que Dumbledore.

« Je voulais te protéger… » balbutia Hariel.

Il comprit immédiatement que c'était une erreur.

« Me protéger ? Me protéger ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu as emmené Hermione avec toi. Avec Seamus on aurait été quatre et peut-être que tu…que tu… »

« Mais Quirrell avait pratiquement tout détruit ! » s'exclama Hariel en lui rappelant le mensonge qu'Hermione avait servi à tout le monde. « Il n'y avait aucun danger ! »

« Mais ça aurait pu être le cas ! »

Le regard de Dean était blessé. Hariel comprit alors que ce n'était pas le fait qu'il l'ait figé qui l'énervait tant mais qu'il n'avait pas été là pour aider Hariel quand celui-ci avait été en danger.

Le cœur du jeune Démon se réchauffa et il se retint de sourire comme un idiot. Son cousin se faisait du souci pour lui. Hariel en était très heureux. Mais comme la douleur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ne se dissipait pas, il dut donc se résoudre à faire ce qu'il fallait.

« Excuse-moi Dean. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prit en compte tes sentiments et je suis aussi désolé que tu te sentes responsable de mon séjour ici. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Et pour m'avoir figé ? »

« Ah non, désolé mais pour ça je ne m'excuserai pas. Je ne m'en serais pas remis s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose là-dessous. »

Dean fronça légèrement le nez mais finit par dire à Hariel qu'il le pardonnait. A ce moment-là, Mme Pomfresh déclara que la visite était terminée.

« Bon ben on se revoir plus tard » dit Dean.

« Bien sûr » répondit Hariel.

Le Gryffondor commença à s'en aller mais il se retourna et avança à nouveau vers le lit. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue d'Hariel avant de s'enfuir.

L'autre garçon en resta figé. Dean venait il de…l'embrasser. En plus il était sûr d'avoir vu ses rouges s'assombrir légèrement après, signe qu'il avait rougit. Il n'avait quand même pas…il n'était quand même pas…

« Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ça… » geignit Hariel pour lui-même.

0o0o0

L'année scolaire était enfin terminée. Elle s'était officiellement finit la veille lors du grand banquet qui annonçait le début de vacances d'été. A cette occasion, en plus de la nourriture à foison, il y avait eut les remises de récompenses et notamment la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, ce n'était pas Serpentard qui l'avait gagnée mais Serdaigle. Après décompte des points la salle avait été décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard mais une distribution de plus d'une centaine de points de dernière minute à Hariel et Hermione avait suffit à rattraper et dépasser les vert et argents en conséquence de quoi la Grande Salle avait été redécorée en bleu et gris.

Serpentard n'avait pas eu de point supplémentaire parce que tout le monde ignorait que Draco avait participé à l'aventure sous l'école et Hariel pensait que c'était tant mieux…enfin, qu'on ne sache pas qu'il était avec eux, pas qu'il n'avait pas eu de points.

Il n'empêchait qu'Hariel ne trouvait pas cela très étique. Dumbledore avait eu tout le temps de rajouter des points à Serdaigle pour leurs exploits. Son action avait été calculée pour humilier publiquement les Serpentard en leur retirant la victoire sous leur nez. C'était une façon de renforcer l'impression de maison « bouc émissaire » que Dumbledore avait façonnée au fil du temps.

Et donc, le lendemain était le jour du départ. Les moins prévoyant n'avaient pas mit de réveil et s'étaient dépêchés de faire leurs valises en catastrophe pour les tirer péniblement vers le train.

Hariel, lui, était prêt. Pendant la nuit, il s'était rendu dans sa dimension personnelle et avait repris le matériel dont il aurait besoin pendant les vacances. Face à sa bibliothèque, il s'était interrogé puis, prit d'une idée subite, avait tout emporté. A présent, son coffre était, comme à l'aller, dans son sac nounours alors qu'il tirait sa lourde valise derrière lui.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée de chaussé avec Hermione et Ron, il vit Draco qui l'attendait. Avec un signe discret, il fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. La jeune fille soupira mais profita de l'arrivée de Seamus et Dean pour distraire leur camarade Serdaigle.

« Dis Draco, heu… » commença Hariel.

Il était un peu gêné et il ne savait pas comment dire les choses.

« À propos d'hier soir, je n'ai jamais…enfin, je ne voulais pas…c'est Dumbledore qui… »

« Tu veux dire pour les points et le changement de vainqueur de la Coupe ? »

« Oui, je voulais juste te parer pour te dire que je ne savais pas que Dumbledore allait faire ça, surtout devant tout le monde et… »

Depuis leur dispute dans le souterrain, Hariel était un peu sensible en ce qui concernait Draco. Le Serpentard n'en avait pas reparlé et s'était comporté comme à l'accoutumé mais Hariel se sentait gêné.

Draco regarda Hariel en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi cette attitude ? Même quand il jouait le jeu pour les autres, Hariel n'était jamais aussi timide et incertain. Et surtout il ne baissait jamais le regard comme ça.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et enfin Hariel leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse » dit-il. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Oui mais…tu avais l'air tellement en colère hier que je…je… »

« Mais ce n'était pas contre toi, je t'assure ! » s'exclama Draco. « C'est vrai que c'était injuste mais le seul responsable, c'est Dumbledore ! »

« Alors tu ne m'en veut vraiment pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es…comme ça ? »

« Et bien après ce qui s'est passé dans le souterrain…entre nous, je… »

« Mais pour ça aussi je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu as bien vu que je suis revenu, non ? »

« Oui mais tu…tu n'as rien dit… »

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu dire ? Tu as fait ce qu'il faut et même si au début je l'ai mal prit, maintenant ça va, j'ai comprit »

« Mais comment tu veux que je le sache si tu ne me dit rien ? » s'exclama alors Hariel.

Draco se recula légèrement en voyant ce brusque accès de colère et encore plus quand il fut suivit de larmes.

« Mais…mais…mais pourquoi tu pleure ? Arrête ! »

« Draco no baka ! » dit Hariel entre ses larmes.

« Quoi ? »

« Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! » dit encore Hariel en tapant contre le torse de Draco.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Draco le prit dans ses bras. Hariel mit son visage contre son torse et continua à pleurer. Comme la dernière fois, Draco caressa son dos et aussi ses cheveux.

Au bout d'un moment Hariel renifla puis se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami.

« Désolé » dit-il en essuyant ses yeux. « Ça avait besoin de sortir. »

« Euh… » dit simplement Draco.

« Je me suis fait du souci. Même si tu venais me voir je ne savais pas ce que tu pensais et ça me faisait mal. En plus je n'osais pas t'en parler parce que j'avais peur que tu te fâche et…et…et »

Sentant qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer, Draco préféra prendre les devants.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ça. Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'exprimer mes sentiments comme ça. Mon père n'est pas un adepte des discussions sur les sentiments, tu sais ? »

« J'imagine » dit Hariel en grimaçant au souvenir de Lucius Malefoy. « Ce serait plutôt le genre à ne jamais rien dire ou laisser paraître, non ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Mais je peux te promettre d'essayer de te dire ce que je ressens, d'accord ? »

« D'accord » dit Hariel en souriant.

Son sourire devint espiègle et il se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Draco qui, surprit, se figea.

« Dis, c'est ta baguette que je sens dans ta poche ou tu es content de ton câlin ? » ronronna Hariel a l'oreille de son ami.

Draco était tellement gêné qu'il ne remarqua pas quand Hariel glissa un papier dans sa poche.

0o0o0

En évitant les élèves qui chahutaient, Hariel parcourut le couloir jusqu'au bout du train en portant Hedwige sur son épaule. Arrivé devant la porte du dernier wagon, il ouvrit la porte verrouillée par magie et sortit à l'extérieur, sur la petite plate-forme protège par une balustrade.

Il tendit le bras et sa chouette se déplaça jusqu'à son poignet. De son autre main, il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en tira une petite bourse de velours.

« Jusqu'à Tyr na Nóg » dit-il. « Tu y arriveras ? »

Au vu du regard que lui lança l'oiseau, Hariel était sûr que si elle avait eut des sourcils elle en aurait haussé un pour lui faire comprendre la stupidité de sa question.

Hariel sourit et fixa la bourse à la patte de sa chouette avant de lui donner l'impulsion pour lui permettre de décoller.

« Échec et Mat, M. Dumbledore » dit-il avec un sourire rusé en regardant Hedwige partir avec la vraie Pierre Philosophale pour la ramener à ses propriétaires d'origine.

0o0o0

Quand Draco retourna dans sa chambre ce soir-là, il vit un étrange morceau de papier posé sur sa table de nuit.

« Dobby ? » appela Draco en le prenant pour le voir de plus près.

Au milieu il y avait une espèce de cercle magique avec une rose stylisée au centre. Au dessus et en dessous, il y avait deux phylactères noires bordé d'or et décorée de jeunes filles et de roses en fleurs avec dessus les mots « Que tes vœux se réalisent » dans une calligraphie très soignée.

Le léger bruit de l'arrivée de son elfe de maison le détourna du morceau de papier.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à la petite créature aux yeux globuleux.

« Dobby ne sait pas Monsieur, Dobby l'a trouvé dans la poche de votre pantalon d'école. Comme il y avait un mot personnalisé, Dobby ne l'a pas jeté. »

« Un mot ? Ou ça ? »

Il retourna le papier et put voir mes quelques mot tracés à l'encre noire : « _Pour que je reste dans tes pensées, Hariel_ »

Draco sourit et reposa le papier, côté mot sur sa table de chevet. Dès demain, il ne le quitterait plus.

0o0o0

Lucius leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait et regarda son fils qui se tenait le plus droit possible devant son bureau.

« Je vois sur ton bulletin scolaire que tu n'est que 3ème » dit froidement Lucius.

« Mais j'ai de très bonnes notes dans toutes les matières ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Presque toutes » renifla Lucius.

En effet, Draco avait des O+ à toutes ses matières à l'exception de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où il avait un simple O et d'Herbologie où il avait EE. Heureusement pour lui, l'école ne donnait pas le classement de tous les élèves, juste leur position à chacun.

« J'ai étendu dire par des relation à moi que le premier était Hariel Potter et que le second, une obscure Sang-de-Bourbe du nom d'Yvonne Granger. »

Draco frémit. Il aurait dût se douter que son père graisserait la patte de quelqu'un pour obtenir cette information.

« C'est Hermione, père… »

« Silence ! » s'exclama Lucius dont la voix claqua comme un fouet. « C'est intolérable d'arriver troisième après ces…ces parvenus. Tu as reçu une éducation exemplaire depuis ton enfance et tu n'es même pas parvenu à battre de minables enfants de onze ans qui ne sont au courent de l'existence de notre monde que depuis leur dernier anniversaire ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma finalement.

« Écoute-moi bien, Draco. Ces insectes doivent être écrasés, est-ce clair ? Un Malefoy domine les autres et en particulier ces déchets qui nous viennent du monde moldus et qui n'ont de sorcier que le nom. »

Lucius soupira et se pinça l'arrête de son nez en reposant le bulletin sur son bureau.

« Pourquoi devons-nous revenir sur cette discussion, Draco ? Ne peux-tu pour une fois faire preuve d'un tant soit peu d'intelligence en te comportant comme un Malefoy ? Rappelle-toi que les Moldus sont des insectes, de misérables insectes râpant et que tout ce qui vient d'eux, Sangs-de-Bourbe inclut, souillé notre magie. Apprends bien qu'ils ne sont rien de moins que des animaux qu'il faut dresser ou détruire, des animaux arriérés qui ne feront jamais rien de bon, ni de grand. »

« C'est faux » murmura Draco.

« Je te demande pardon ? » siffla Lucius ?

« C'est faux, père ! Tout ce que vous dites sur les moldus est faux »

« Tu oses me contredire ? Et d'où donc tires-tu une telle assertion contre ton propre père. »

« Depuis quand ne vous êtes vous pas intéressé à ce que font les moldus ? »

« Pourquoi m'intéresserai-je à eux ? Ils ne font que dormir, manger et se reproduire tels les animaux qu'ils sont. »

« Ils savent voler aussi » dit Draco.

« Ridicule »

« Et depuis près d'un siècle encore »

« Cela fait plusieurs siècles que nous volons » dit Lucius sur un ton ironique.

« Oui, mais eux, en même pas cent ans, ils ont appris à voler et à construire des machines qui emmènent des centaines de gens au bout du monde. »

« Qui a donc bien pu te raconter de tels sornettes ? »

« Ils vont même dans l'espace, père ! » s'exclama Draco sans répondre à la question. « Vous rendez vous compte ? Dans l'espace ! Ça, aucun sorcier ne l'a jamais fait ! »

« Ça suffit ! » cria alors Lucius. « Je ne tolérerai pas de tels inepties en face de moi. Les moldus sont incapable de voler et encore moins d'aller dans l'espace. Qui t'as raconté ça ? »

« Mon…mon amie Hermione… » balbutia Draco.

« Ton…amie ? »

Le ton de Lucius était dangereux, tranchant comme un rasoir.

« Ainsi donc tu as une amie Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Draco hésita mais finit par répondre.

« Oui, Hermione est mon amie. Et Hariel aussi. »

« Draco, sache que je permettrais une telle...mésalliance. Sache également que notre Seigneur sera très fâché à son retour et que je… »

« C'est votre Seigneur, père, pas le mien » dit Draco. « Je refuse de servir cet homme. »

« _Ebdoloris_ » dit simplement Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur son fils.

Le corps de Draco se plia de douleur et il s'effondra sur le sol. Cependant il refusa de crier. Non. Il ne crierait pas. Soudain, la douleur cessa et il ou se redresser.

« Nous mettrons cette petite incartade sur le compte de la jeunesse. Mais sache qu'elle n'excusera pas encore une fois un tel manque de respect envers notre Maître. »

« Vous avez tord, père » dit Draco avec difficulté. « Vous et votre… « Maître », vous avez tort. En a peine un an j'ai comprit que tout ce que vous m'avez appris sur la fierté de notre monde n'était que foutaises. »

« Attention, Draco… » menaça Lucius.

« Des foutaises, parfaitement ! » s'exclama Draco. « Nos soi-disant traditions, notre soi-disant culture ne sont que des chaînes qui nous empêchent d'évoluer ! Nous nous sclérosons ! Toute notre société est pourrissant et… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'air lui manqua. Il porta ses mains à sa gorgé et essaya d'aspirer de l'air mais il n'y parvenait pas. Sentant sa tête tourner à cause du manque d'oxygène, il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Enfin, ce qui lui comprimait la gorgé le lâcha et il avala l'air à grandes goulées en s'étouffant à moitié.

« Je vois que la vermine à laissé sa marque sur toi. Ces immondes Sangs-de-Bourbe contaminent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Mais je ne vais pas laisser ça arriver. Il semble qu'une certaine dose de rééducation s'impose. »

Draco leva la tête vers son père et frémit. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire mais il avait peur. Peur de mourir.

0o0o0

Draco était au-delà même de la douleur. Son corps de onze ans était déchiré par les sorts de magie noire que son père lui avait lancés. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans les cachots du manoir. Assurément plusieurs jours, peut-être même une semaine ou deux.

Périodiquement, Lucius descendait et le traînait dans l'une des salles de tortures pour le « rééduquer » comme il disait. Mais commença ne donnait jamais rien, il retournait au cachot.

Dès la première fois où il avait ressentit la douleur de la déchirure de sa peau par un sort de découpe, il avait faillit abandonner, donner raison à son père, le laisser malmener son esprit au lieu de son corps pour en faire sa marionnette. Mais le sort avait déchiré sa poche et le papier avec le mot d'Hariel était tombé par terre.

Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et de sa vie. Il devait résister. Quitte à en mourir. Ce n'était pas un raisonnement sensé, pas un raisonnement Serpentard et pourtant il s'y accrochait de la même façon qu'il s'accrochait au petit papier au dessin bizarre.

Soudain, Draco sentit une brume prendre possession de son esprit. Son père lui parlait et sa voix était comme hypnotique. Il lui disait à quel point les moldus et les Sangs-de-Bourbe étaient de la vermine qu'il fallait éliminer et que pour cela il fallait suivre la voie du Maître, la voie de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oui, c'était vrai. Des vermines. Des vermines justes bonnes à exterminer…mais…dans sa tête émergea les souvenirs de son année à Poudlard. Hariel, Hermione et même Thomas et Finnigan et cet imbécile de Weasley. Non, c'était faux, rien de tout cela était vrai. Peu à peu, sa volonté se fit plus forte et il sentit la brume de l' _imperium_ se dissiper dans son esprit.

« Un Malefoy est un chef, en tant que Sang-Pur, il doit préserver la magie en détruisant les insectes qui la menacent » disait Lucius en maintenant le sortilège impardonnable sur son fils.

Il y avait trois sortilèges que le Ministère avait depuis longtemps baie et qui était puni de vie à la prison d'Azkaban. L' _Imperium_ assujettissait l'esprit, le _Doloris_ brisait le corps et l' _Avada Kedavra_ , le plus terrible de tous, apportait le mort. Lucius, lui, savait que cette interdiction venait du fait que ces idiots du Ministère avaient peut du vrai pouvoir, celui de maîtriser la vie elle-même. Lui comme tous les Mangemorts suivants les préceptes et la voie de Voldemort les utilisaient le plus souvent possible pour assoir leur domination et leur force.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Lucius n'avait pas le moindre remord à l'utiliser sur son Héritier. Si la douleur n'avait pas marché, alors il purifierait son esprit par la magie et inscrirait le message de Voldemort au plus profond de son âme.

« Tel est l'enseignement du Seigneur des Ténèbres » continuait Lucius, « et c'est par lui que nous purifierons notre monde de ma souillure. Le Maîtres est absolu, le Maître est tout puissant, le Maître… »

« …N'est rien face à Hariel Potter ! » s'exclama Draco en déchirant les derniers lambeaux de brume qui hantaient son esprit. « Vous ne savez rien, père, vous ne savez pas quelle est la vraie puissance. Hariel, lui, il l'a. Il est plus fort que votre prétendue Maître n'en aura jamais ! Il… »

« _Endoloris_ ! »

0o0o0

Lucius renifla en regardant la masse frémissante du corps brisé de son fils. Ainsi donc la perversion de ces sales moldus était plus profonde que ce qu'il n'avait estimé de prime abord. Il allait devoir user de magie plus sombre encore pour ramener son fils auprès de lui.

« Shrimpy ! » appela Lucius.

Aussitôt, un vieil elfe de maison au nez crochu et aux oreilles pendantes vêtu d'un pagne fait de deux mouchoirs noués ensembles apparut.

« Répare-le le mieux possible » ordonna l'homme en désignant le corps à présent immobile de son fils. « Qu'il soit prêt pour le rituel de l'Âme Noire. »

« Mais si le rituel échoue, Maître Draco mourra » dit l'elfe.

« Fait ce que je te dis, esclave ! » cria le Maître de Maison. « Et quand tu auras finit, tu iras mettre tes deux mains pendant cinq minutes dans une cheminée allumée pour te punir. »

« À vos ordre, Maître »

Sans un regard ni pour son esclave ni pour son fils, Lucius quitta la salle de torture pour aller préparer le rituel qui lui permettrait d'imprégner l'âme des ténèbres les plus pures. Après le rituel, il sera aussi maléfique et sans pitié qu'un Démon.

0o0o0

Le corps de Draco retomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon alors que le sang se mettait à couler des nombreuses blessures qui parcourraient son corps.

Lucius cria de rage. Le rituel avait échoué. La sombre magie du sang avaient détruit le corps de son fils avant de le déserter en le laissant agonisant.

« Shrimpy ! » cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'elfe apparut. Il avait des bandages sales sur ses mains.

« Débarrasse-moi de ça » dit-il sans même avoir besoin de dire qu'il parlait du corps agonisant de son fils. « Et après tu iras dire à mon épouse que sa présence est requise dans la chambre nuptiale ce soir. Nous devons produire un nouvel Héritier. »

0o0o0

La souffrance était son monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Il arrivait même à sentir sa vie s'échapper de son corps. Il allait mourir.

Draco était couché, face contre terre, sur le sol de la forêt, là où l'elfe de son père l'avait abandonné pour qu'il y meure. Malgré la saison, il faisait très froid. Après tout c'était la nuit. Dire qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de revoir le soleil avant de mourir.

Mais ce n'était pas le soleil qu'il aurait voulu voir, c'était _son_ soleil, la lumière qui avait éclairé ses ténèbres, Hariel. Plus que tout son désir avant de mourir aurait été de le revoir une dernière fois, juste une fois, pour lui dire adieu, pour lui dire à quel point il avait changé sa vie, pour lui dire…

Déjà sa vision se brouillait, il ne voyait plus autour de lui que les silhouettes sombres et argentés de la forêt éclairé par la lune. Si seulement il pouvait le revoir une dernière fois. C'était la seule chose qu'il souhaitait.

Alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient à jamais, il aperçu près de lui une lueur rouge émaner du sol. De cette lumière émergea une silhouette. Était-ce un homme ? Était-ce une femme ? La perception du genre de Draco avait été un peu bousculée cette année. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cette silhouette avait de longs cheveux rouges, rouge comme le sang qui coulait de son corps en même temps que sa vie.

Sa vision s'obscurcit. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Draco était mort.

A suivre…

* * *

A chaque fois je me dis que je n'arriverai pas à en faire plus de quine et je le retrouve avec des chapitres d'une vingtaine de pages. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Et voilà, Draco est mort, adieu Draco.

En tout cas, j'ai fait une scène digne d'un shojo manga (baka ! baka ! baka !) ^^ trop drôle.

La suite dans deux semaines. Je vous embrasse tous.


	43. Chapitre 42 : Nouveau Démon

Vocabulaire :

\- Anata : pronom personnel « tu ». Mais peut aussi être utilisé par la femme pour appeler son époux. Peut se traduire par « mon cher ».

\- Masaka : tu ne veux pas dire…

\- Uso : c'est pas vrai !

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 42 : Nouveau Démon/shin akuma

.

Draco ouvrit péniblement ses yeux embués et les referma aussitôt tant la lumière était grande. Il y eut un bruit de rideaux qui se ferme et il se risqua à ouvrir à nouveau ses yeux. Son esprit était embrouillé mais il savait une chose. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, pas du tout. On se serait cru dans une chambre Gryffondor.

Les voilages rouges du dais qui surplombant son lit étaient d'un rouge écarlate brodé d'or. La structure elle-même était encastré dans le plafond décoré de stucs blancs et or avec, au centre, une rosace de laquelle pendait un lustre de bronze doré parsemé de bougies…mais était-ce vraiment des bougies ? Ça y ressemblait…du moins la partie du bas mais la flamme ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une flamme. Étrange. On aurait dit…une lumière prisonnière dans du verre.

Draco tourna la tête et vit quelqu'un assis sur un fauteuil et avec un immense soulagement sur le visage. C'était une petite fille aux cheveux rouges vêtu d'un chemisier blanc à collerette qui descendait presque jusqu'à son nombril en d'élégants frou-frou et d'une jupe rouge à pois blancs maintenue par une ceinture écarlate.

« Draco ! Enfin, tu es réveillé ! » soupira-t-elle.

« On se connaît ? » balbutia le garçon d'une voix cassé.

« Je sais que je suis un peu différent de d'habitude mais quand même » dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Draco cligna des yeux pour en chasser les dernières brumes puis fronça les sourcils. Il la regarda de bas en haut, ses bras fins, sa peau crémeuse, ses longs cheveux soyeux et carmins, ses yeux…c'est alors qu'il remarqua leur couleur, ce beau vert émeraude qui semblait voir au plus profond de lui et qui le mettait mal à l'aise quand il savait que leur propriétaire le désapprouvait.

« Ha…Hariel ? »

« Eh bien, tu en a mis le temps » rit son ami en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans sa chaise.

« Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Draco encore désorienté. « Et on est où là ? Ce n'est pas Poudlard…et ce n'est certainement pas le manoir… »

Hariel se fit alors plus sérieux.

« De quoi tu te souviens ? »

« Je…on a fini notre première année, je suis rentré au manoir et je…je… »

Soudain, tout lui revint d'un coup. La disputé avec son père, les cachots, la torture…le rituel. Son cœur se mit à s'emballer et sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement, trop brusquement puisqu'il commença à s'étouffer.

« Doucement, Draco ! Doucement ! » s'exclama Hariel en grimpant sur le lit pour tenter d'aider son ami à s'assoir et à mieux respirer.

« Je…je suis mort ! » s'exclama celui-ci. « Non, c'est impossible puisque je suis là…Je…tu étais là…je crois…j'ai vu une silhouette… »

« Oui » dit Hariel pour l'encourager à parler.

« Il y a eu…du rouge…tes cheveux…tes cheveux, ils sont rouges. Pourquoi sont-ils rouges ? Je…comment… »

« Calme-toi, Draco, respire »

Les yeux du garçon roulaient dans ses orbites mais il écouta tout de même Hariel et commença à essayer de calmer sa respiration.

« Voilà, c'est bien » dit Hariel d'une voix douce. « Maintenant, je vais tout te dire en commençant par le début. Je sais que ça va te faire un choc, mais tu es mort. »

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est…enfin je ne suis pas mort… » nia Draco d'une voix un peu trop rapide. « Enfin je pense…est ce que je suis mort ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être…enfin je crois…je ne peux pas comparer, je n'ai jamais… »

« Draco, je t'ai ressuscité. »

« Mais…je…mais c'est absurde…pourquoi me ressusciter si je ne suis pas mort…parce que je ne suis pas mort, non ? »

« Draco… »

« Je pense, je…je respire…mon cœur… »

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, mon cœur bat. »

« Draco. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! Et même si j'étais vraiment mort ? Comment m'as-tu ressuscité ? Il n'existe aucune magie…enfin je pense…je crois…c'est possible ? Non, non, non, ce n'est pas… »

« Draco ! » cria alors Hariel.

Au moment où celui-ci cria le nom de son ami, il y eu comme un claquement de cuir et ses ailes se déployèrent sous ses yeux.

« Je suis un Démon, Draco. Enfin, en parti. Mon père était sorcier et ma mère était un Démon d'une très puissante famille du Makai, un autre nom pour les Enfers. »

Les yeux de Draco étaient près de sortir de leurs orbites et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

« Les pouvoirs que j'ai utilisé dans le souterrain il y a quelques semaines, tu te souviens ? Ce n'était pas de la magie de sorcier. C'était mes pouvoirs Démoniaques. »

Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre garçon et se mit à la caresser pour essayer de le détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« J'étais inquiet pour toi alors avant que tu ne parte, j'ai glissé un flyer dans ta poche. »

« Le…le papier… » balbutia Draco. « Le papier avec le mot. »

« C'est ça. Il s'agissait d'un cercle d'invocation. On en donne aux humains pour qu'ils nous invoquent pour…euh…ça on en reparlera après. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que tu m'as invoqué. »

« Quoi ? » coassa Draco d'une voix faible.

« Tu as souhaité me voir et le sceau m'a fait venir. Mais quand je suis arrivé, tu es mort. »

« Quoi ? » coassa à nouveau Draco d'une voix encore plus faible.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs alors j'ai utilisé un artefact Démoniaque pour te ressusciter. »

« Quoi ? » coassa encore Draco d'une voix si faible que ça en était presque inaudible.

« Tu…es un Démon Draco. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Draco sentit quelque chose dans son dos, comme un léger pincement ou un glissement et ses ailes se déployèrent de part et d'autre de son corps.

« Je…je suis un Démon » dit-il d'un air un peu absent en serrant compulsivement les draps rouges sang.

« Maintenant Draco, il fait que tu me parles, il faut que tu me dises qui t'as fait ça. »

Le jeune garçon plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux commencèrent alors à s'emplir de larmes. Voyant sa détresse, Hariel prit sa tête et la mit contre lui juste au moment où Draco se mettait à pleurer.

0o0o0

Hariel soupira, puis lissa sa jupe, rajusta la sangle de sac à dos et enfin frappa à la porte du bureau de son grand-père.

« Entre, nous t'attendons » dit celui-ci.

Hariel ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Bien évidemment, son il n'était pas seul. Sa grand-mère était également présente ainsi que Grayfia et Millicas. Il y avait également, derrière le siège de maître, Heinrich et Avicenne.

« Comment se porte ton nouveau serviteur ? » demanda Zeoticus.

« Très bien Ojii-sama. Et cela grâce à vous, Heinrich-sensei, Avicenne-sensei » dit Hariel en s'inclinant devant les deux serviteurs de son grand-père.

La transformation en Démon n'avait pas, contrairement à d'habitude, complètement soigné toutes les blessures de Draco et ce à cause de la nature même de ce qui avait provoqué certaines d'entre elle : de la magie, une magie très sombre dont les résidus avaient rendus la tâche du médecin et du magicien très difficile.

Selon eux, même s'ils ignoraient exactement quel rituel avait été fait, il était quasiment certain qu'il avait échoué. Généralement, dans ces cas-là, la victime mourrait et ça avait bien été le cas mais difficile de savoir quels seraient les conséquences de cette renaissance avec toute cette magie souillée qui saturait son corps à ce moment-là. Heinrich avait bien fait ce qu'il avait pu mais il était encore possible que cela ait laissé des séquelles encore à découvrir.

« Il nous faudra tout de même maintenir une surveillance pendant les premiers temps » dit Avicenne.

« Je vous remercie du fond du cœur » dit Hariel.

« Très bien, très bien » dit Zeoticus avec un grand sourire. « Maintenant, et si tu nous disais quelle Pièce il est ? Depuis qu'il est arrivé, je n'ai pas vraiment pu le voir de près. »

« Allons, Anata » dit Venelana d'une voix faussement outragée.

« Moi aussi, je veux savoir ! » s'exclama Millicas, un peu jaloux puisque lui n'avait pas encore de serviteur.

Mais le visage d'Hariel se fit plus sérieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heinrich et Avicenne. Manifestement, ces deux-là avaient estimés que c'était à lui de le leur dire.

Il soupira puis enleva son sac à dos et le posa sur son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un coffret de bois poli et marqueté du symbole du Clan Gremory et de son nom, le premier d'un bois rouge provenant d'un arbre que l'on ne trouvait que dans le Makai et le second d'ébène. Il l'ouvrit en grand afin que tout le monde puisse regarder à l'intérieur.

« Masaka… » balbutia Venelana.

« Uso ! » s'exclama Millicas.

« Ce n'est quand même pas… »

Zeoticus leva les yeux vers son petit fils qui hocha la tête. Dans le coffret, sur un coussin de soie rouge pourvu de creux se trouvait des pièces d'échec. Il y avait une Reine, deux Fous, deux Tours, deux Cavaliers…et pas le moindre Pion.

« Au départ, je voulais qu'il soit ma Reine parce que…euh…parce que » dit Hariel. « Mais quand j'ai évalué son potentiel… »

« Tu t'es rendu compte que ça e suffirait pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Venelana.

« C'est comme pour Issei-onii-san ? » demanda à son tour Millicas.

« Oui » répondit Hariel. « Après l'avoir ressuscité, j'ai dut sceller une partie de son pouvoir avec le système de ma mère. »

« Combien ? » demanda simplement Grayfia.

« Je me suis arrêté à dix…dix sceaux »

« C'est déjà plus qu'Issei. Et comme, en tant que roi, votre évolution magique est liée, il peut devenir extrêmement puissant » remarqua Heinrich.

« Je lui aurais fait plus de sceaux si Draco n'était pas déjà un sorcier et n'avait pas un entraînement et du contrôle. »

« Tu penses qu'il possède un Sacred Gear. »

« J'en suis même persuadé » dit Hariel sur un ton ferme. « Cependant je ne suis pas sur duquel »

« Tu penses que c'est un Longinus » dit sa grand-mère. »

« Peut-être même plus puissant que le Boosted Gear d'Issei. »

C'est alors que Venelana se mit à rire, faisant converger tous les regards vers elle.

« L'été risque d'être amusant » dit-elle.

Hariel, lui, n'était pas tout à fait sûr de cela.

0o0o0

Quand Lucius rentra dans la grande chambre à coucher, Narcissa s'y trouvait déjà mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait souhaité, elle était encore vêtue.

« Qu'attendez-vous donc pour vous déshabiller, femme stupide » cracha-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas toute la soirée. »

« Dites-moi d'abord ce que vous avez fait de mon fils » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que cela ne vous regardait en rien, Madame » cracha Lucius.

« Mais c'est mon fils ! » cria Narcissa.

Son époux la gifla si fort qu'elle s'effondra sur la couverture tissé à la main qui recouvrait le lit de la chambre de Lucius, redevenu temporairement chambre nuptiale jusqu'à ce que Lucius soit satisfait.

Lucius eut un reniflement dédaigneux puis tourna le pommeau de sa cane pour en sortir sa baguette. Il la pointa sur son épouse mais celle-ci réussit à se retourner et se jeta sur lui en criant.

« Dites-le moi ! Dites-moi où est mon fils ! »

Lucius la repoussa avec un cri de rage et la fit tomber au sol. Il prit le corps de sa canne et se mit à frapper Narcissa avec.

« Chienne ! Chienne ! Chienne ! Chienne ! Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! »

Il lâcha sa canne et se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds sur tout le corps. Narcissa voulut se protéger mais l'un des coup la percuta au menton et elle manqua perdre connaissance.

Lucius, ahanant, cessa de frapper puis rejeta en arrière es quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombés devant son visage pendant qu'il battait sa femme.

« C'est de votre faute » dit-il encore une fois en pointant sa baguette sur sa femme.

Il fit un petit geste et son corps se souleva avant de se reposer sur le lit, tête contre le matelas et bas du corps pendant en dessous.

« Vous et vos manières de bonne femmes, vous en avez fait un faible d'esprit. C'est à cause de votre sensiblerie qu'il a écouté les mensonges de tous ces parasites et c'est aussi à cause de ça qu'il les a crus. Je le savais depuis longtemps, Draco n'aurait jamais pu faire un bon Malefoy mais j'ai moi aussi été faible, j'ai voulu lui laisser une chance. Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

D'un autre coup de baguette, la robe de sa femme disparut et celle si se retrouva nue et à la merci de son époux. Un dernier coup de baguette permis à Lucius de désactiver la ceinture de chasteté magique qui enserrait la taille de sa femme sous la forme d'un léger voile iridescent, presque invisible mais mortel pour quiconque tenterait de le franchir. Une fois que ce fut fait, il ouvrit son propre pantalon et s'avança vers son épouse.

Heureusement pour Narcissa, l'accouplement ne dura même pas deux minutes et bientôt Lucius poussa un rugissement de bête avant de s'effondrer de tout son poids sur son dos. Il se releva cependant assez rapidement et, avant même de se rhabiller complètement, remis en place la ceinture qui avait aussi pour fonction de garder sa semence à l'intérieur de sa femme.

« Shrimpy ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se rhabillait.

« Le maître a appelé Shrimpy ? » grinça l'elfe.

« Tu ramèneras mon épouse dans ses appartements et tu la soignera…seulement ce qui peut être visible. Puis tu feras le test. S'il est négatif, dit lui bien de me retrouver à nouveau dans cette chambre demain soir et que cette fois elle a intérêt à m'obéir en tout point. Est-ce clair ? »

« Limpide, Maître ».

L'elfe s'avança vers la femme à peine consciente allongée sur le lit et prit sa cheville avant de disparaître avec elle. En son for intérieur, elle priait pour que le test soit positif. Elle priait pour être enceinte.

0o0o0

Une fois la surprise passé et une fois son corps totalement rétabli, Draco commença à s'habituer à sa condition de Démon. Il avait essayé sa vision nocturne, sa force, son agilité et sa vitesse renforcé ainsi que, et surtout, ses ailes.

Draco avait toujours aimé volé. Cette liberté qu'il ressentait quand il était dans les aires était tellement grisante qu'il avait fait en sorte de se trouver sur un balais aussi souvent qu'il avait pu. C'était selon lui la meilleure sensation du monde. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait avant d'avoir ses propres ailes. Avec elles, la sensation de liberté était multipliée par dix, par cent, pas mille ! Grâce à ses sens de Démon, il ressentait chaque souffle de vent, chaque courent aérien avec une intensité décuplée et il virevoltait dans le ciel comme un oiseau.

Au sol, Hariel le regardait fixement, son sourire caché dans le creux de sa main. Il était heureux pour lui. Pourtant il sentait aussi son cœur se serrer. Draco ne lui avait pas dit ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il meure. Hariel était sûr que ça avait avoir avec son père. Draco n'avait pas démenti, mais il n'avait pas confirmé non plus.

« C'était super ! » s'exclama Draco en touchant le sol à nouveau.

« Content que ça te plaise » dit Hariel sur un ton mutin. « Et maintenant si on se remettait au travail ? »

Draco soupira et se rassis sur la chaise en métal de la table de jardin où se trouvait déjà assis Hariel. Au centre était planté un grand parasol qui les protégeait du soleil estival, eux et la quantité de livres et de parchemins étalés devant eux.

« Tu ne voudrais pas…m'aider ? C'est de l'Herbologie… » demanda Draco.

« Tu veux dire le faire à ta place ? » demanda Hariel avec un petit sourire entendu. « Certainement pas. »

Draco fit une moue et se mit à bouder en retournant à sa rédaction.

« Je ne comprends pas, tu n'as pourtant aucun problème à retenir mes autres matières. »

« Oui, mais l'Herbologie ça veut pas rentrer…enfin, pas aussi bien qu'avec les autres matières. Heureusement que je me rattrape avec la pratique. »

Étrangement, Draco avait un certain talent pour le jardinage. Il avait le geste sûr et leste mais ça ne suffirait bientôt plus puisque la pratique de l'Herbologie leur demandera de plus en plus d'avoir certaines connaissances que Draco n'arrivait pas à assimiler.

« Dis, quand est-ce qu'on part pour…euh…Kuoh, c'est ça ? »

« Bientôt » répondit Hariel. « À la fin de la semaine je pense. A mon avis, tu auras réussi à maîtriser le japonais d'ici là. »

« C'est fou comme c'est facile d'apprendre une langue depuis que je suis un Démon » soupira Draco en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras derrière la tête.

« Et puis nous avons d'autres choses à faire avant…notamment une virée shopping »

Les yeux de Draco se mirent à briller à la mention de l'une de ses activités préférés.

« Où on va aller ? Sûrement pas sur le Chemin de Traverse j'imagine. Il paraît qu'il y a des dizaines de boutiques à Mont-Venus et sur la 777e rue. »

Mont-Venus était la treizième colline de Paris ainsi que le principal quartier marchand de la France magique. Jumelle de Montmartre et se trouvant juste à côté, à l'ouest, dissimulée dans une autre dimension, une Terre Étrange comme on les appelait, Mont-Venus avait conservé (contrairement à sa sœur non magique) son vocable divin ainsi que le temple qui en ornait son sommet. Jumeau lui aussi de celui de Mars qui se trouvait auparavant sur Montmartre (le Mont de Mars), il avait commencé à dépérir quand le second avait été détruit mais il gardait encore une certaine prestance notamment grâce aux prêtres qui l'occupaient et l'entretenaient.

La 777e rue était elle aussi une rue magique et se trouvait à New York. Véritable ville sous la ville, elle ne comportait qu'une seule rue mais qui reliait les différents points névralgiques et magiques de la ville comme par exemple le siège du MACUSA, le Congrès Magiques des États-Unis d'Amérique situé dans une réplique parallèle du Woolworth Building.

« Ce sera ni l'un ni l'autre » dit Hariel avec un sourire. « Je t'emmène chez les non Magiciens »

Draco, par un ancien réflexe, allait répliquer contre le projet mais il préféra ne rien dire. Et puis s'il y réfléchissait bien, il était vraiment très excité de voir le monde mol…non magique. En plus une nouvelle garde-robe lui ferait du bien. Les vêtements qu'il portait avaient été faits sur mesure dans un style qui ressemblait assez à ceux de Millicas et, bien que la coupe fût parfaite, il pensait qu'on n'avait jamais assez de vêtements.

En parlant de vêtement, il se souvint que les siens se trouvait toujours au manoir Malefoy avec toutes ses affaires d'école et ses possessions.

« Dis, Hariel… » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Mmm ? » demanda celui-ci sans lever mes yeux de son livre.

« Est-ce qu'on…que je pourrais essayer de passer chez m…de passer au manoir récupérer des affaires à moi ? »

Hariel baissa son livre et regarda son ami. Il avait soigneusement évité de parler du manoir Malefoy comme de son foyer.

« Si tu y tiens vraiment… » dit prudemment Hariel.

« Oui, j'y tien » dit Draco après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

« On pourra toujours y aller cette nuit » dit Hariel.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce voyage soit une bonne idée mais si Draco pensait qu'il en avait besoin, alors il le ferait.

« Mais seulement si tous nos devoirs sont finis » rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Draco reprit alors immédiatement sa plume et se remit à gratter son parchemin.

0o0o0

Le cercle magique des Gremory apparut sur la rocaille du sol et, dans un chatoiement lumineux, les deux jeunes Démons apparurent.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda Draco.

L'endroit était vraiment désolé. Ils se trouvaient presque au bord d'une falaise et il n'y avait autour d'eux que du sable et des roches bruns orangés.

« C'est un endroit où je voulais me rendre depuis déjà quelques temps sans oser franchir le pas » dit Hariel d'une voix un peu effacé en s'avançant près du bord de la falaise.

Draco le rejoignit et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. En dessous d'eux se trouvait une vaste dépression rocailleuse et brumeuse, comme un énorme cratère du plusieurs kilomètres de long. Un nuage sombre recouvrait le ciel au-dessus et la pierre du fond, ou ce que Draco en voyait, était noir, comme malade et recouverte de mousse et de champignons dues à l'humidité.

De la brume, le jeune Démon voyait émerger des formes, certaines comme des piques rocheux mais d'autres qui ressemblaient à des constructions. A force de scruter le brouillard, il finit par voir que c'était des tours, des colonnes, des coupoles et des murs. En regardant mieux, il vit aussi ce qui ressemblait à des constructions sur les pics rocheux. C'était une ville, une ville immense et en ruine.

Il en émanait quelque chose de mal sein et qui mettait Draco vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Shaytana. La capitale originelle du Monde Démoniaque » répondit Hariel.

Shaytana. Sa ville. Sa future ville. Celle duquel il dirigerait les Démons quand il serait devenu Satan. Il ne s'y était encore jamais rendu, même après avoir rencontré son lui futur qui y habitait. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Après avoir signé un contrat magique avec Hermione, il était considéré comme adulte dans le Monde des Démons. C'était une sorte de rite de passage. Et voilà maintenant qu'il avait un premier serviteur. Sans compter que pendant ces neuf mois il avait réussi à enlever 13 sceaux est espérait en enlever encore deux d'ici son anniversaire. Il grandissait. Il approchait du moment où il serait prêt à réclamer le trône et même s'il attendait ce moment avec impatience, il le redoutait aussi. Pour atteindre le pouvoir suprême, il ne lui suffira pas de le demander, il lui faudra le prendre à la force de ses bras. Il devra prouver sa valeur et celle de sa Suite dans des Jeux de Classement et devenir le meilleur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vaincu mes plus forts de tous les Démons : les Quatre Satan eux-mêmes et c'était cela qui était effrayant.

« Hariel ? »

La voix de Draco le tira de ses pensées.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda son ami en désignant la cité.

« Elle est tombé » dit Hariel d'une voix grave. « Auparavant, Shaytana était posée sur plusieurs grandes îles qui flottaient dans le ciel plus haut que toutes les autres îles. Sur la plus grande et la plus haute de toute se trouvait le Palais de Satan dont on peut encore voir les tours. »

Comme pour illustrer son histoire, la brume bougea légèrement ce qui permit aux deux Démons de voir plus distinctement la grande citadelle du centre. Plus que des tours, c'était des minarets dont les moins endommagés pointaient leurs toits gracieux vers le ciel. La bâtisse elle-même était faite d'un amoncellement de murs arrondis recouverts de coupoles et d'autres droits percés de créneaux. Ils étaient trop loin et la brume était encore trop présente pour qu'ils puissent voir la moindre couleur mais il ne faisait aucun doute que sous un soleil chatoyant, elle devait briller de mille feux.

« Et puis il y a eu la Guerre » continua Hariel.

« Celle entre les Démons, les Anges et les Anges Déchus ? » demanda Draco qui avait commencé à apprendre des choses sur son nouveau monde.

Hariel hocha la tête.

« C'est au moment où Satan est mort que la ville est tombé. Depuis le haut du ciel, elle s'est effondrée et à creusé ce cratère. Ces pics rocheux que tu voix sont en fait les bords de certaines îles qui se sont planté dans le sol. »

« C'est pour ça que vous avez reconstruit la capitale ailleurs ? »

Draco n'était pas encore assez habitué à son nouveau statut pour s'inclure quand il parlait des Démons.

« Pas seulement » répondit Hariel. « Tu vois la pierre du sol du cratère ? »

« Elle est noire »

« Elle est maudite. Le nuage qui la couvre ainsi que la brume font aussi partie de la malédiction. C'est une ville fantôme où errent des spectres qui peuvent rendre fou quiconque y pénètre. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé de gagner le Château pour s'assoir sur le trône de Satan. Mais plus on s'en approche plus les spectres sont puissant. Et ceux qui n'ont pas été détruit par eux l'ont été par le pouvoir du trône. »

« Pourquoi vouloir faire ça ? »

« Parce que celui qui s'y assoit et y survit devient le nouveau Satan, le souverain de tous les Démons et le réceptacle de toute l'énergie Démoniaque. »

« Et…et c'est ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Draco à qui Hariel s'était déjà ouvert à ce sujet.

« C'est exact. C'est le but que je poursuis. »

« Même si tu risques de mourir ? » s'exclama Draco.

« Je ne mourrais pas. C'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part, mais je pense que je suis le seul qui peut y arriver. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Ça le sera. Je le sais » dit Hariel avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Il se détourna du bord de la falaise et fit quelques pas dans le désert.

« Les Démons…ce monde…ils ont tous deux survécu à la guerre mais rien n'est comme avant. C'est un monde qui se meurt. C'est une mort lente mais inexorable. Et c'est pareil pour le Ciel et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Satan et Dieu sont mort ? » hasard à Draco.

Hariel hocha la tête.

« Les mondes sont en équilibre autour de pivots et Satan et Dieu en faisaient partie. Ils régulaient la Lumière et les Ténèbres. A leur mort, l'équilibre a été rompu et cela affecté tout le monde, pas seulement les Démons et les Anges. Mais pour le moment, seul nous sommes touchés par la dégénérescence de nos mondes mais ça ne va pas durer. »

« Tu veux donc rétablir l'équilibre » dit Draco.

A nouveau, Hariel hocha la tête.

« Je pense que ceux qui possèdent le pouvoir doivent l'utiliser pour le bien de tous » dit-il. « Sinon, à quoi servirait-il ? »

Draco cligna des yeux. Les convictions d'Hariel étaient en contradiction totale avec tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis son enfance. Pour Lucius Malefoy, le pouvoir servait à dominer les autres et à les asservir. Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi servait-il de dominer mes autres ? Est-ce que ça donnait une vie plus facile ? Plus heureuse. Quand il repensait à la vie de son père, Draco pouvait dire que son pouvoir ne semblait lui avoir amené ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne faisait que passer son temps à essayer d'obtenir plus de pouvoir ou de garder celui qu'il possédait déjà sans jamais en tirer le moindre bénéfice sauf la satisfaction morbide de posséder le pouvoir. Mais le pouvoir pour le pouvoir, ça ne veut rien dire, c'est quelque chose d'inutile. Que ce pouvoir soit politique ou non, qu'on soit riche d'argent ou de magie, quelle importance si on n'en faisait rien ?

Hariel, lui, était différent. Il avait un but, un but qui, certes était à son avantage et lui donnerait plus de pouvoir, mais qui n'était _pas seulement_ à son avantage mais aussi à l'avantage des autres, pour les autres.

Draco ressentait une chaleur dans son corps à penser à ce qu'Hariel voulait faire. Il avait envi…il voulait…

« J'aimerai y participer… » murmura Draco.

Quand il vit le regard d'Hariel, il comprit qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et rougit.

« Je veux dire…je voudrais t'aider…je voudrais t'aider à réaliser ton rêve…enfin si je peux. »

« Je sais que tu le pourras Draco. Je te l'ai dit, tu es puissant, très puissant…ou tu le seras. Nous ne connaissons pas encore ton pouvoir mais je sais qu'il sera grand et qu'il me sera utile si tu veux bien le mettre à ma disposition. »

« Ou…oui ! Je le veux ! » s'exclama Draco. « Mais je ne sais pas si je serais prêt à temps… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » rit Hariel. « Le monde ne s'effondrera pas demain, ou même dans un siècle, nous avons encore le temps. »

Il s'avança vers son ami et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

« Merci d'être là pour moi » dit-il.

« Tout…tout le plaisir et pour…pour moi » bafouilla Draco.

0o0o0

C'est Hariel qui avait fait apparaître le cercle de transport, mais une fois activé, il avait laissé Draco se charger de la destination.

Pour un sorcier habitué à la magie, ce genre d'exercice était assez simple. Hariel avait commencé à lui apprendre la magie Démoniaque et Draco se débrouillait pas mal même s'ils n'avaient pas encore réussit à débloquer son Sacred Gear.

En tous les cas, grâce à la navigation de Draco appuyé par le pouvoir d'Hariel qui leur avait permis de traverser les dimensions, ils arrivèrent directement dans la chambre du Serpentard. Il faisait très sombre mais les deux Démons n'avaient pas besoins de lumière pour y voir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ? » demanda Hariel.

« Tout ce que je peux » répondit l'autre.

Il se dirigea vers une porte et l'ouvrit avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Hariel le suivit et faillit exploser de rire.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer les vêtements » dit-il en détaillant l'immense penderie.

Draco ne répondit pas et tira un coffre de sous une étagère. En voyant le nombre de serrure dessus, Hariel comprit qu'il devait y avoir plusieurs compartiments.

« Ça va nous prendre des heures » grogna Draco en ouvrant le coffre.

« Mais non » dit Hariel avec un petit rire.

Il fit un léger geste de la main et aussitôt toutes les affaires de Draco se détachèrent de leur portant ou sortirent de leur tiroir pour se plier et se ranger docilement dans la malle.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'exclama Draco.

« Le sort _failamalle_ » répondit Hariel. « Pratique pour faire ses valises en vitesse. »

Ensuite Draco referma le coffre et le tira (il devait avoir un sortilège d'allègement sur lui car il y arriva sans difficultés) jusque dans la chambre.

« Et maintenant… » commença-t-il en ouvrant un autre compartiment.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une silhouette se découpa dans le noir.

« Draco ? » dit une voix faible.

« Mère ? »

Une lumière apparut alors et les deux Démons plissèrent les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité. Ma baguette d'où venait la lumière bougea légèrement et toutes les bougies de la pièce s'allumèrent. Draco pu alors voir le visage de Narcissa, ravagé par les larmes et la fatigue.

La femme eut un hoquet en reconnaissant son fils et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh Merlin ! Tu es là ! Tu es bien là ! J'ai cru que ton père…que ton père…j'ai cru que tu étais mort. »

« Mais je suis mort, Mère » finit par répondre Draco.

Narcissa tressaillit et se redressa légèrement, les mains sur les épaules de son fils.

« Tu…tu es…je ne comprends rien »

« Dans ce cas, je pense que c'est à moi de vous expliquer, Madame » dit Hariel en s'avançant.

Quand Hariel eut fini son récit, Narcissa Malefoy était en quelque sorte soulagée. Son fils avait souffert (il était même mort) mais à présent, il était en sécurité et loin de l'influence de Lucius.

Draco, lui, était inquiet. Au-delà de la fatigue et des larmes, il pouvait voir d'autres traumatismes sur le visage ne Narcissa. D'habitude elle l'aurait caché sous un glamour mais cette fois elle ne devait pas y avoir pensé. Draco se sentait coupable de repartir avec Hariel alors qu'elle restait ici. Si seulement il pouvait…

« Et si vous veniez avec nous ? » s'exclama-t-il soudainement. « Elle pourrait venir avec nous dans le Makai, n'est-ce pas Hariel ? »

« Et bien oui » dit pensivement celui-ci. « Je ne vois rien qui s'y oppose. »

Narcissa ne serait pas la seule humaine à résider dans le Monde Démoniaque, ou au moins sur le domaine Gremory. Après tout, Akeno y était resté plus d'un an avant de devenir la Reine de sa tante Rias.

« Malheureusement, il m'est impossible de partir » dit tristement Narcissa.

« Mais pourquoi, Mère ? »

« Je suis la Dame Malefoy, j'appartiens aux Malefoy…et à ton père. Quel que soit l'endroit où je vais, dans ce mode ou un autre, il pourra le retrouver ou me faire revenir à lui. »

« Mais…vous…vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! » s'exclama Draco les larmes aux yeux. « Il…il va vous… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne me touchera pas, pas pendant les neuf prochains mois en tout cas. »

Draco lança un regard perdu à sa mère mais Hariel comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire en la voyant passer inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre.

« Vous êtes enceinte » dit-il.

« Lucius veut un Héritier mais il répugne à me toucher depuis que tu as été conçu, Draco. C'est quand il est revenu vers moi que j'ai su que tu étais… »

Elle n'osait pas dire les mots. Cela faisait encore trop mal. Pour éviter d'en reparler, elle aida les deux garçons à remplir la malle à ras bord avec tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

« Il y a des choses que je voudrais te confier. Je reviens » dit-elle finalement en quittant la chambre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hariel quand ils furent seuls.

« Oui…non…je ne sais pas » soupira Draco. « Je crois que depuis tout petit je fais semblant d'ignorer à quel point mon père était cruel avec ma mère. »

« Je crois aussi que ta mère devait faire en sorte que tu ne soupçonne rien, comme une manière de te protéger. »

« Mais je me sens quand même coupable de n'avoir pas agi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire de toute façon ? Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. »

« Cela n'empêche pas… »

Il ne put finit sa phrase car la porte se rouvrit et que Narcissa revint dans la chambre en portant un coffret.

« Ce sont des affaires de la famille Black que je possédais déjà avant mon mariage. Je préférerais les savoir entre tes mains qu'entre celles de Lucius. »

Draco prit délicatement le coffret et le mit dans son coffre. Il était mal à l'aise. On aurait dit…qu'elle allait mourir.

« J'ai aussi ça » dit elle en lui donnant une lettre. « C'est pour ma sœur aîné, Andromeda. »

« Je ne la connaît pas » dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle a été désavouée quand elle s'est enfui avec un sorcier né-de-moldus. Après ça je n'ai jamais repris contact avec elle et je le regrette. »

« Je lui donnerai la lettre mère »

« Bien, elle est avocate, elle devrait arriver à faire reconnaître ta filiation en tant que Black. »

« Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi ? »

« Ton père va bientôt annoncer ta mort et même si tu es en vie, tu perdras ton nom. Il t'en faut absolument un. Et puisque tu seras le seul mâle Black en vie, tu deviendras automatiquement l'Héritier. »

« Sirius n'est pas encore mort » dit Hariel.

Surprise, Narcissa se tourna vers lui.

« Tu…tu es au courent pour Sirius ? »

« Depuis des années maintenant. »

« Je…il faut que tu saches qu'il n'a pas trahit tes parents et… »

« Je suis au courent, je vous remercie. Vous le tenez de Lucius ? »

« Je ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu sourire auparavant. Mais quand il a appris qu'on le considérait comme le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres il a trouvé ça risible » dit-elle avec une expression dégoûtée. « Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Sirius ait pu trahir les Potter mais bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque. »

Draco prit très respectueusement la lettre et la mit dans sa poche.

« Maintenant il faudrait que tu partes Draco. Je crains que ton père ne finisse par rentrer. »

« Bien Mère. »

Mais alors qu'il allait partir, elle le prit plus fermement par les épaules.

« Écoute-moi bien Draco » dit-elle. « Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Mère »

« Quand le bébé sera né et avant que ton père ne le reconnaisse et ne le lie à la famille Malefoy comme moi, il faut que tu le prennes. »

« Mère ? »

« Il a dit qu'il voulait s'occuper seul de son éducation » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de mon bébé. Je t'en prie, il fait qu'il parte, il faut que tu le sauve. »

« Je… »

Draco tremblait. Rien que penser que ce petit bébé dépendrait de lui, qu'il serait sa seule famille, le terrifiait. Mais sa mère avait des larmes dans les yeux et il se refusait à la d'aire souffrir encore plus.

« Je le ferais Mère » dit-il finalement.

« Je t'enverrais Haddy quand il sera temps » dit-elle en parlant de son elfe de maison personnel.

Draco hocha la tête sans répondre. Il ne le pouvait pas. Hariel lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui dit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Narcissa regarda le cercle magique apparaître sous leur pied et la lumière rouge les faire disparaître. Ce n'est que quand elle fut sûre d'être seule qu'elle laissa libre court à ses larmes.

0o0o0

« Heureux de vous voir à nouveau -Gremory »

« Merci Mason, je suis ravi aussi d'être de retour chez vous. »

Le dit Mason fit une révérence recherchée et sourit à ses deux jeunes clients. Draco cligna des yeux en voyant l'étrange moldu qui se trouvait devant lui…enfin, c'était ses vêtements qui étaient étranges…en fait non, ce n'était pas exactement ça, ce qui était étrange, c'est que ces vêtements ne le soient pas…enfin, de son point de vue. Il aurait parfaitement vu un sorcier se vêtir de la veste de velours noir brodé de fils anthracite et du large jabot de soie noir luisante attachée par une broche ornée d'une topaze noire entouré de perles de la même couleur que portait l'homme.

Ses cheveux blonds couleur vieil or qui lui arrivaient aux épaules étaient légèrement gris mais loin de le vieillir, cela lui donnait un air mystérieux tout comme le faisaient les traits de noir qui soulignaient ses yeux bleus et les multitudes de bagues qui ornaient ses doigts. Il portait même une canne noire à pommeau d'argent que n'aurait pas reniée Lucius.

Hariel avait ce jour-là décidé de le traîner à Boston pour faire du shopping. Il avait dépoussiéré sa magnifique Excalibur rouge et noire afin de les téléporter dans le garage de sa maison de Mission Hill d'où ils étaient explorer la ville où le jeune Démon avait vécu pendant trois ans (Bien sûr, Hariel ne conduisait pas, c'était Heathcliff).

Avec la capote baissée, Draco avait ainsi pu voir le monde nouveau qui s'offrait à lui, un monde très différent de ce que lui avait décrit son père. Il regardait tout : les bâtiments, les véhicules, les magasins, et surtout, les gens. Indulgent et amusé, Hariel avait répondit à toute ses question et s'était promis que leurs achats de la journée comprendraient un téléphone portable.

C'était donc dans cette boutique atypique (c'était son nom, l' _Atypique_ ) qu'ils avaient fait leur premier arrêt. Apparemment, le propriétaire, le fameux Mason, semblait connaître Hariel, et pour cause, c'est lui qui avait fait une grande partie de ses vêtements. En effet, la boutique proposait du prêt à porter mais elle se targuait de fournir également du sur-mesure.

Le style de ses collections était pour le moins hétéroclite. En fait, Mason s'était donné pour principe de pouvoir fournir toutes personnes au style atypique (d'où le nom de la boutique) : gothique, punk, loli, métal,…Mason vendait de tout, pour toutes les tailles et pour tous les prix. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il disait. Hariel en tout cas ne l'avait jamais déçu.

« Il y avait longtemps que je ne vous avez vu, je me suis cru abandonné » dit Mason sur un ton tragique.

« Excusez-moi, cher ami, ce n'était pas mon intention » répondit Hariel sur un ton mi affecté, mi amusé. « Mais notre bonne vieille Angleterre et tellement loin de Boston. »

« Ah, l'Angleterre… » soupira le propriétaire avec exagération. « Que nous vaut votre visite dans notre humble établissement cher enfant, vous voulez voir nos dernières créations ? Certaine ont été réalisé en pensant à vous. »

« Ce serait un véritable plaisir mais voyez-vous, aujourd'hui, je viens pour lui » dit Hariel en prenant Draco par les épaules et en le poussant en direction du grand homme en manteau de velours.

« Mais quel délicieux enfant » dit Mason en lui tendant la main. « Je suis Reginald Mason, propriétaire de cette boutique. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ? »

« Draco » balbutia celui-ci. « Draco M…Black. »

Le changement avait été officialisé la veille après une visite à Andromeda Tonks, née Black, une avocate assez réputé qui avait usé de son autorité et de celle de son époux pour défaire les liens que Draco avait encore avec son père et lui donner le nom de sa famille. La raison pour laquelle c'était en leur pouvoir était assez complexe et tenait majoritairement aux règles qui régissent l'Hérédité chez les Black. En effet, ne pouvait être Seigneur de la Maison Black qu'un mâle dans sa majorité et le plus âgé parmi sa génération. Le seul répondant à ces critères était Sirius et il ne pouvait revendiquer son titre depuis sa prison. Les seuls autres membres de cette familles étaient les sœur Black, cousines de Sirius et dont faisaient partie Narcissa et Andromeda. La troisième, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black était une Mangemorte convaincue et emprisonnée avec son époux à la prison d'Azkaban.

Comme il n'y avait aucun autre homme Black disponible pour réclamer le titre, la Maison devait être sous Régence. Là aussi, seul un mâle pouvait disposer du titre mais il n'était pas obligatoirement de sang Black. Il pouvait être le conjoint d'un membre de cette famille. Lucius aurait bien voulu avoir ce titre de Régent mais encore une fois, les règles de succession étaient très strictes. Ne pouvait être Régent que quelqu'un qui n'était pas déjà Seigneur d'une autre Maison.

Ce qui faisait que le seul restant c'était…Ted Tonks, le « sang-de-bourbe ». Aucune des règles de succession ne l'empêchait de devenir Régent car les Blacks n'avaient pas dû imaginer que cette situation se présenterait. Même le fait qu'Andromeda ait été désavoué ne comptait pas bien que Lucius ait essayé depuis des années d'utiliser cet argument pour lui retirer ce pouvoir mais ça n'avait jamais marché. Ted Tonks était bien le Régent Black et, secondé de son épouse, il avait intégré Draco dans leur famille.

« Mmm, Draco, quel nom…victorien » susurra Mason.

« J'aimerai une garde-robe pour lui mais nous ne savons pas encore quel style lui irait. »

« Avec un nom pareil, le gothique lui irait à merveille. »

« C'est vrai » approuva Hariel. « Mis je préférerais le laisser juge. »

Mason hocha la tête et les invita à circuler dans le magasin.

« Je ne comprends pas » chuchota Draco à son ami quand ils se furent un peu éloignés. « Le but quand on s'habille comme les mol…les non-magiciens, c'est de ne pas se faire repérer, non ? Alors pourquoi s'habiller comme on a l'habitude de le faire ? Et pour quoi les…non Magiciens s'habillent comme nous ? »

« Il y a des centaines et des centaines de styles différents parmi les non Magiciens. Ils varient en fonction de la culture, de la richesse ou même des goûts. Certains sont plus atypiques que d'autre mais généralement, tout est permis. »

« Généralement ? »

« Disons que certaines façons sont moins bien vu que d'autre, surtout sur le lieu de travail. On considère que ça ne fait pas sérieux. Si Mason travaillait comme ça n'importe où ailleurs, on lui demanderait de porter quelque chose de plus « correct ». »

« Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Moi, j'aime ce qui est atypique tout comme ce qui ne l'est pas. Mes goûts sont éclectiques. J'aime les vêtements simples et colorés tout comme j'aime…cette pure merveille ! » s'exclama Hariel en tombant en admiration devant l'un des mannequin.

Celui-ci présentait une tenue très affriolantes composé d'un bustier serré de satin noir attaché au raz du cou et avec le décolleté recouvert de nylon noir. Les manches étaient détachés du haut et fixés aux biceps par des lanières de cuirs et s'évasaient fortement à partir des coudes pour former de larges manchettes. La longue jupe faite de la même matière et de la même couleur que le haut descendait jusqu'aux pieds mais était ouverte par devant ce qui faisait que les cuisses étaient découvertes et permettait de laisser voir les bas translucides et les cuissardes noirs qui remontaient bien au-dessus du genou et serrée aux chevilles par le même type de sangles que les manches. Le tout était rehaussé de bordures d'un banc lumineux et de rubans de la même couleur autour du cou et à l'arrière pour fermer le corset. Le tout était très…affriolant. Un peu trop sans doute pour la santé mentale de Draco qui commençait à imaginer Hariel dans cette tenue.

« J'étais sûr qu'elle vous plairait » ronronna Mason en les rejoignant.

« Je prendrais un exemplaire à ma taille je vous prie. »

« Je remplacerais les partie blanche par du rouge, alors. »

« Oh, Mason ! Vous me connaissez si bien ! Ce serait parfait, merci. »

« Dans ce cas, suivez-moi que je prenne vos nouvelles mesures. »

Hariel acquiesça et se tourna vers Draco.

« Tu pourras te débrouiller ? »

Draco acquiesça puis, après le départ de son ami, se mit à déambuler entre les rayonnages. C'était un vrai labyrinthe. Il y avait des centaines et des centaines de vêtements présentés sur des portants ou sur des mannequins. Certains étaient en majorité noirs, d'autre très colorés et d'autre encore faits de matières étranges et aux couleurs très voyantes.

Enfin, Draco tourna à l'angle d'un rayon et se figea. Voilà, c'était ça, c'était ça qu'il voulait.

L'ayant rejoint, Hariel approuva son choix et commença avec lui à choisir des vêtements à sa taille. Il était encore jeune donc il n'y avait pas grand-chose mais ce n'était pas un problème car Mason prit toutes les mesures de Draco pour lui créer une garde-robe complète. Bien sûr, il commencerait par lui envoyer des croquis pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en pense et Draco ferait son choix. Les deux jeunes Démons espéraient que toute la garde-robe serait prête d'ici la fin des vacances.

Draco était un peu déçu en sortant de la boutique. Il serait bien resté un peu. Heureusement, Hariel lui dit qu'ils aient encore toute la rue à visiter.

Ils furent donc d'autres boutiques notamment une de bijoux afin de prendre de quoi compléter le style de Draco ainsi que des chaussures par dizaines (chacun). Le grand tour s'acheva par un magasin d'électronique où Hariel acquit un téléphone et un ordinateur portable dernier cri ainsi que quelques menus appareils (dont deux ou trois consoles de jeux, autant faire les choses en grand).

Après tout ça, même Draco commença à saturer mais alors qu'il croyait que la journée était finie, Hariel lui avait réservé une dernière surprise, un dîner avec ses amis bostoniens dans un grand restaurant où Draco pu notamment rencontrer la sœur de leur amie Hermione, Eleanor Granger.

0o0o0

Assis dans le train Gremory, Draco fixait alternativement Hariel et la feuille sur laquelle il dessinait soigneusement l'autre garçon vêtu de la robe noire qu'ils avait vu la veille à l' _Atypique_. Il s'était avéré que Mason avait, par intuition, déjà une robe de ce modèle de la taille d'Hariel et dans les coloris qu'il voulait. Il y avait juste eux quelques retouches à faire et Hariel avait pu récupérer le vêtement qu'il arborait maintenant.

Comme Draco l'avait soupçonné, le résultat était délicieusement choquant et subversif. Tellement qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dessiner.

Soudain, Hariel se leva du canapé où il se trouvait.

« Viens voir Draco, on arrive ! »

Draco se leva et alla rejoindre son ami en laissant son carnet ouvert sur la table. Le Hariel de papier dessiné par Draco frémit puis se leva et marcha hors de la feuille.

0o0o0

« Encore un amateur de Cosplay ! » s'exclama Issei quand on lui présenta Draco.

Cela semblait habituel chez les Démons de se déguiser.

« Ce n'est pas un Cosplay, Issei-onii-chan » dit Hariel avec la voix enfantine qu'il utilisait souvent avec lui. « C'est un style, le Steampunk. »

En effet, Draco arborait l'une des tenues qu'ils avaient achetées la veille et qui se composait d'une chemise d'un vert gris pâle et de culottes d'une teinte légèrement plus soutenue serrés dans des bottes brunes. Il portait par-dessus sa chemise un gilet cintré de toile couleur lin avec des attaches de cuir clouté de bronze. Les manches de sa chemise étaient relevés ce qui permettait de voir les bracelets de cuir avec des décorations de bronze et son col ouvert laissait voir un collier de chien du même style. Sur son front, à la lisière de ses cheveux coiffés en arrière il portait des sortes de lunettes d'aviateur de cuir et de bronze avec des verres sombres. L'ensemble le faisait ressembler à une sorte d'aventurier scientifique du dix-neuvième siècle.

« Bienvenue dans la famille Draco » fit Rias avec un sourire en s'avançant vers lui.

Mais Draco ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. En fait, son regard était attiré plus bas.

« Ils sont énormes » murmura-t-il en clignant des yeux.

« N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama Issei alors que Rias rougissant et couvrait sa poitrine. « Les gros seins, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! »

« Issei ! » gémit Rias.

« Mais attention, Draco-kun, c'est seins là sont à moi ! » continua le Démon pervers. « Mais je peux t'apprendre à en profiter pleinement ! »

« Merci, Issei-senpai ! » s'exclama Draco en se jeta à la taille de celui-ci et en frottant sa tête contre lui.

« Dou…doucement Draco-kun ! » gémit Issei. « Tu frotte ta tête au mauvais endroit. »

« Non, c'est exactement là où je voulais être » dit Draco avec un sourire mutin sûrement emprunté à Hariel. « Issei-senpai aussi est assez gros, il n'y a pas de quoi rougir. »

« Nani ? »

« Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire, Issei-onii-chan » dit Hariel avec un grand sourire. « Draco aime aussi les garçons. »

« Nani ! »

Il restait deux semaines avant les vacances d'été au japon, deux semaines où Rias, à la demande d'Hariel, avait commencé à le former au travail de Démon. Bien sûr, elle avait commencé à lui faire distribuer des flyers mais rapidement elle décida de lui donner des contrats mineurs.

« Moi je n'ai pas pu avant au moins deux semaines ! » s'était plaint Issei.

« Oui, mais lui il peut se téléporter seul » avait répondu Rias sous les rires des autres.

En effet, Draco savait se téléporter seul. Cependant se téléporter vers un endroit c'était différent de répondre à une invocation. Alors qu'à dans le premier cas cela ressemblait aux base du transplannage, pour le second, il devait capter un signal précis et s'en servir pour diriger son sceau. Hariel l'accompagna la première fois mais comme il n'y avait pas eu de problème, il l'avait finalement laissé se débrouiller seul.

0o0o0

A peine deux jours avant le dernier week-end de juillet, lorsque Draco revint d'un contrat de dernière minute, il tomba sur Hariel qui l'attendait. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Quand il ne travaillait pas à distribuer des flyers et faire des contrats, il s'entraînait. L'entraînement physique se faisait avec l'un des membres de la Suite de Rias qui n'avait rien à faire et le reste du temps, il faisait des entraînements magiques avec Akeno.

Alors qu'au début, quand il avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Hariel et Heinrich tout allait bien, il avait de plus en plus de mal à progresser en magie. Certes, il était maintenant capable de faire tous les sorts qu'il connaissait sans sa baguette et pouvait se téléporter mais pour le reste, il n'arrivait à rien. Il avait du mal à utiliser son Maryoku autrement qu'à l'aide d'un sort de sorciers, il semblait n'avoir aucune affinités élémentaires et son Sacred Gear, si Sacred Gear il y avait (il commençait sérieusement à douter), était encore inconnu. Quoiqu'il fasse il avait été incapable de l'invoquer. Et tout cela bien sûr sans qu'il y ait d'explication plausible à ces phénomènes.

A cause de tout cela, l'absence d'Hariel s'était faite plus lourde. Draco avait peur que son ami se soit…lassé de lui, qu'il était déçu par ses performances. Draco avait beau essayer de se dire le contraire, cette idée faisait peu à peu son petit bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête.

« Juste à temps » dit Hariel avec un sourie.

« À temps pour quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Nous avons appris qu'un Errant s'était introduit sur ce territoire »

« Par Errant, tu veux dire ces Démons sans maître et qui sont devenus fous et dangereux, c'est ça ? »

« Exact. C'est aussi le travail de ma tante et de sa Suite de s'occuper de ce genre de problèmes. »

« On…on va se battre avec eux ? » demanda Draco sur un ton inquiet.

« Juste observer. Comme ça tu pourras voir comment se battent les Démons. »

Draco se sentit soulagé. Il était content de ne pas devoir se battre maintenant. Il entra dans le cercle de téléportation d'Hariel non sans entendre une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que s'il n'allait pas se battre, c'est parce que son ami ne l'en croyait pas capable.

0o0o0

« Regarde, on les voit bien d'ici » dit Hariel, debout sur une branche à côté de Draco.

« C'est…impressionnant » dit Draco.

Les neufs Démons se battaient contre une horde d'oiseau lézards géants avec des dents tranchantes et des ailes membraneuses. Comme c'était le travail de Rias de protéger le secteur, personne d'autre ne s'en mêlait, ni Sona, ni sa Suite ni même Irina et Revel qui pourtant faisaient partie du Club de Recherches Occultes. Rias et sa Suite étaient seules.

Draco fronça mes sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange » dit-il.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda distraitement Hariel, concentré sur le combat.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que ces oiseaux…ils sont bizarres. »

« C'est la première fois que tu en vois des comme ça, c'est tout. »

« Je croyais qu'il fallait faire face à un Errant, pas une horde »

« Il est possible pour des créatures de se transformer en une horde d'autres créatures, regarde les vampires. »

« Tu as raison » dit-il finalement.

Il n'empêche qu'il n'était pas très rassuré.

Soudain, le nombre de volatile sembla augmenter. Les Démons se battirent de plus belle mais les oiseaux semblaient comme insensibles à leurs attaques.

« Ça va mal » dit Hariel. « Je vais les aider, reste ici ! »

« Attends ! » s'exclama Draco.

Mais c'était trop tard, Hariel s'était envolé. Le malaise de Draco se renforça. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il le savait mais impossible de dire ce que c'était.

Derrière lui, dans les ténèbres des feuillages, deux yeux jaunes apparurent.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Oui, je sais, c'est un peu moins long que d'habitude mais je voulais pas me presser pour la suite donc ce sera ma prochaine fois. Et en plus c'est encore du suspense. Je pense que mes lecteurs vont vraiment finir par me tuer...

Oh, Lucius, quelle classe, quel romantisme. Le vrai tombeur de ces dames…plus au propre qu'au figuré d'ailleurs…

Pour la robe dans la boutique de Mason je me suis inspiré de la robe de Freya du manga ChobitS (un petit coup de Google et vous verrais ce que je veux dire).

Sur ce, je vous dit à dans deux semaines !


	44. Chapitre 43 : ANNIHILATION MAKER

Vocabulaire :

\- kozô : gamin (péjoratif)

\- Mudada : inutile

\- Oppai Dragon : Dragon des Nichons

\- Ojamashimasu : désolé de vous interrompre/déranger

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 43 : ANNIHILATION MAKER

.

Alors que son corps flottait dans les airs après son bond prodigieux, Hariel se mordit le doigt et projeta une goutte de sang sur le sol au dessous de lui.

« Depuis les profondeurs du Lac jusqu'aux hauteurs des Cieux, j'invoque ton nom à toi la gardienne de l'Épée Sacrée Excalibur ! »

L'arme émergea du sol alors qu'Hariel continuait sa chute. Ses cheveux se mirent à noircir alors qu'il sentait de la fourrure caresser ses cuisses nues. De sa main droite il saisit une pleine poignée des poils sombres de Sköll et se pencha en avant. Le loup heurta le sol à grande vitesse, ses puissantes pattes antérieures absorbant le choc et il se précipita en direction de l'épée. Hariel bascula alors légèrement sur le côté et au moment où la pointe des ses cheveux furent aussi noires que le reste, il saisit le pommeau dorée et arracha Excalibur de la main de la Dame du Lac qui disparut à nouveau dans le sol.

Le loup noir continua à courir, suivit par son frère, comme une ombre blanche dans la nuit. À peine arrivée à proximité des combats, Hariel relâcha la pouvoir destructeur de l'épée et en envoya une onde sur les oiseaux ennemis. Mais tout comme les pouvoirs Démoniaques de ses amis, cela ne sembla rien leur faire.

Sans que son maître n'ait à lui ordonner, Sköll sauta dans les airs pour mettre les petits adversaires volants à portée de son épée mais aussi de ses propres crocs. Mais l'un comme l'autre frappèrent dans le vide. Aussitôt, l'essaim se précipita sur eux pour contre attaquer. Hati, dans un souci de protéger leur maître, se plaça juste devant son frère et reçu la myriade des becs, des griffes et même des dents des petites créatures.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Rias en se précipitant vers lui une fois qu'il fut de nouveau au sol.

« Ce n'est pas normal » dit celui-ci en essuyant une blessure que ses loups n'avaient pas pu empêcher.

« Je sais » répondit sa tante. « Ils ne craignent ni les attaques magiques, ni les attaques physiques et ce, qu'elles soient Démoniaques ou Sacrées. »

« Pourtant ça ne peut quand même pas être des illusions ! » s'exclama Hariel alors qu'une lueur verte entourait son corps et celui de ses loups. « Merci, Asia-onee-chan. »

La jeune fille sourit et continua à soigner le groupe.

« Loki-sama » dit alors Rossweiss.

« Tu ne pense quand même pas qu'il est derrière tout ça ? » s'exclama Issei.

La Walkyrie devenue Démon secoua la tête.

« Non, mais il avait réussi à développer une technique d'illusions si puissantes quelles étaient capable d'attaquer les adversaires. »

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? » demanda Gasper qui était au bord des larmes.

« Autosuggestion » répondit Hariel.

« C'est exactement cela » répondit Rossweiss. « L'esprit peut contrôler la matière et si l'esprit est suffisamment influencé alors le corps peut réagir en conséquence. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'on se blesse soi-même ? » demanda Issei.

« En quelque sorte » dit Hariel. « Notre corps reçoit des informations de notre cerveau qui sont erronés mais qu'il exécute quand même. »

« Mais maintenant qu'on est au courent, ça peut s'arrêter, non ? » demanda Rias.

« Pas forcément. L'illusion ne nous suggère pas la blessure, il suggère à notre esprit pour que celui-ci pense que la blessure est vraie. »

« Donc c'est une attaque de notre propre esprit » conclut Akeno.

« Il faut rompre l'illusion » décréta alors Rias.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen » dit Rossweiss. « Je connais un sort… »

Mais à ce moment là, les oiseaux disparurent. Les Démons regardèrent tout autour d'eux mais leurs adversaires s'étaient évanouis dans les airs.

« C'est…c'est toi qui a fait ça ? » demanda Issei à la Walkyrie.

« Mais non ! » s'exclama celle-ci.

« Ça doit être l'Errant qui a fait cesser l'illusion » dit Akeno.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Hariel. « Avec un tel pouvoir il aurait pu… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Tous savaient ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

« C'était peut-être juste une diversion, pour s'enfuir » dit Yuuto.

« Cherchons-le alors » dit Rias. « Koneko ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et commença à renifler autour d'elle, cherchant une piste. Hariel ordonna à ses loups de faire de même et bientôt les trois captèrent une odeur étrangère. Quand le jeune Démon vit où menait la piste, il blêmit. C'était la direction de l'arbre où il avait laissé Draco.

Aussitôt, Sköll s'élança et franchit la quelque centaine de m'être qui les séparait de l'endroit. Arrivé là bas, Hariel ne vit personne. Il eut beau appelle son serviteur, personne ne répondit.

Draco avait disparut.

0o0o0

Mal au crâne. C'est la première chose à laquelle il pensa en reprenant conscience. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer. En réfléchissant, Draco commença à reprendre ses esprits. Il était avec Hariel à regarder un combat de sa tante et de sa Suite, il s'était senti mal à l'aise mais Hariel ne l'avait pas écouté, Hariel était parti pour aider les autres Démons et puis…le trou noir. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda autour de lui en essayant de voir où il se trouvait. Le coup devait avoir été assez fort car il voyait encore très troubles. Il lui semblait voir une silhouette. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda à nouveau. Aussitôt, il blêmit. Il voulut se rêver pour reculer mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

« Ce n'est pas une position acceptable pour un Malefoy. Un Malefoy reste debout, digne et fier. Il ne se traîne pas dans la boue. Tu me fais honte Draco. »

« P…p-p-p-père ? » balbutia celui-ci.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette voix ? » demanda Lucius Malefoy d'un air méprisant en se relevant de son siège. « Soit un homme, pas une tapette ! »

« Père ! Je… » s'exclama Draco, paniqué.

« Attention Draco, je vais devoir te punir. »

« Non ! Pitié, je…vous… »

« Des suppliques maintenant ? Quelle décadence ! »

Lucius s'approcha de Draco puis se pencha et le saisit par le col avant de le soulever dans les aires avec une force surprenante.

« Tu n'es qu'une salle petite merde, Draco, une pédale comme toi ne devrais pas exister. »

Lucius plongea alors sa main dans sa cape et en sortit un pistolet qu'il posa sur ma tempe de Draco.

« Tu le vois, dit ? Tu le vois ? Un petit geste et « bang ! » je t'éclate ma cervelle ! »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. « Pédale », « tapette », « merde ». Lucius n'utilisait pas ces mots là, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Et puis ce flingue. Impossible que Lucius n'ai pu ne serait-ce que toucher un objet créé par les moldus. Pourtant cette situation lui était familière. Il ne m'avait jamais vécue mais il s'en souvenait. C'est ars que ça lui revient. Depuis qu'il était devenu un Démon, Hariel l'avait initié aux joies des technologies moldus et notamment les films. Tous les soirs ils en regardaient un et une fois ça avait été sur un jeune homosexuel qui se faisait menacer par son père de cette même façon. Cela avait été terrifiant.

« Vous…vous n'êtes pas mon père ! » s'écria alors Draco en tentant de se dégager.

« Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est malin le petit Démon » ricana Lucius alors que ses yeux devenaient jaunes avec seulement un point noir au centre. « Et moi qui pensait t'abuser après avoir seulement effleuré tes souvenirs. »

Draco commença à essayer de donner des coups de pieds mais cela ne fit que déclencher l'hilarité du faux Lucius.

« Oui, oui, kozô, vas-y, débat-toi, j'aime que mes proies tentent de s'enfuir, j'aime ta peur. »

Mais justement, Draco avait moins peur qu'auparavant. Il ne savait peut-être pas qui (ou quoi) était son agresseur mais il savait que ce n'était pas son père. Et puis il était un sorcier, bon, il avait été réincarné en Démon mais il restait quand même un sorcier et il connaissait quelques sorts utiles.

« _Incendio_ » cria-t-il en pointant la main vers le visage de son adversaire.

Celui-ci cria et le lâcha. Draco tomba du remet sur le sol et se dépêcha de se retourner à quatre pattes pour commencer à fuir. Il réussit à se relever et se retourna vers la créature. Celle-ci criait et n'avait plus du tout la voix de son père. C'était une voix suraiguë et grinçante assez désagréable à l'oreille. En même temps, son corps changeait. Draco ne voulait pas en voir plus. Il se concentra et invoqua un cercle de téléportation.

Rien ne se passa.

« Mudada, kozô » dit la voix de la créature.

Elle ne ressemblait plus à Lucius, plus vraiment. Son visage disparaissait derrière un énorme bec sombre rempli de crocs alors que ses bras s'étaient allongés et garnies de plumes.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Il n'y a rien ici à part toi et moi et rien ne peut en sortir, rien ne peut y rentrer. »

Ses yeux jaunes roulaient dans ses orbites. Il avança un pied et sa chaussures se déforma pour se transformer en une serre d'un carmin sombre, le même que le bec. Il avança son autre pied qui se transforma de la même façon.

Draco reculait à mesure que l'autre avançait. Tout en gardant un œil sur lui, il tentait de voir où il se trouvait.

Autour de lui, il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que les ténèbres. Enfin, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Lui et la créature évoluaient dans des cercles lumineux qui faisaient apparaître leur environnement immédiat sur un ou deux mètres. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais Draco pouvait voir une matière grisâtre qui composait le sol. Du béton s'il se souvenait bien comment ça s'appelait. Il y avait aussi des tubes métalliques de différentes tailles, des bouts de cordes, des coffres carrés faits de planches, d'étranges choses rondes avec un trou au milieu et qui ressemblait à ces drôles de pâtisseries, des donuts, mais noirs avec des creux qu'il avait déjà vu sur les roues des voitures…

A son avis, il n'était pas à l'extérieur. L'air autour de lui était différent que s'il avait été à l'air libre. Les…choses non sorcières qui étaient autour de lui était sans doutes des déchets ou des objets stockés (certains avait l'air à peu près neuf), donc il devait se trouver dans une sorte de réserve. Peut-être que s'il trouvait un mur…non, il risquait d'être coincé. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de son adversaire.

« _Diffindo !_ » cria-t-il en direction de l'homme oiseau.

Draco aperçu comme un croissant translucide se diriger vers lui mais il le balaya d'un coup d'aile.

« _Incendio !_ » essaya-t-il à nouveau.

Mais le sort n'eut pas plus d'effet. Il relança ces deux sorts plusieurs fois et essaya même le _tarentallegra_ , le sort qui forçait à danser, le sortilège de Repoustout et même le sortilège des Crottes de nez mais ça n'avait aucun effet. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup plus de sorts d'attaque malheureusement. Il aurait fallu se rapprocher pour que sa magie marche mais ça c'était hors de question.

« _Pétrificus Totalus ! »_ lança-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Cette fois-ci, il lui sembla qu'il y avait un effet. Un voile blanc recouvrit le corps de la créature qui se figea quelques instants avant de se remettre à bouger.

« Quelle pitoyable magie » ricana-t-il en une parfaite imitation de Lucius. « Tu ne fais vraiment pas honneur à ta race. Quelle chance, je suis tombé sur l'avorton du Clan, le sans pouvoir. »

L'argument toucha Draco en plein cœur. C'était vrai pourtant qu'il était totalement inapte en magie Démoniaque. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il fallait…il fallait qu'il fuit. S'il avait plus de lumière il pourrait. Mais oui ! De la lumière !

« _Lumos Solem_ » s'écria-t-il alors.

La version offensive du sort qui créait une lumière au bout de la baguette surgit de ses mains en un éclatant rayon lumineux qui éblouit le monstre qui poussa à nouveau un hurlement bestial. Malheureusement, tout ne fonctionna pas exactement comme Draco l'avait prévu car la lumière ne réussit pas à percer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

C'était impossible ! Le sort aurait dû…mais peut-être était-ce des ténèbres spéciales, une sorte de fumée ou de liquide dans lequel il se trouvait…peut-être que c'était une illusion.

« Je vais te tuer, kozô ! » cria la créature.

Draco voulut à nouveau créer de la lumière mais l'espèce d'oiseau le saisit par le coup à l'aide d'une de ses ailes. Certains des plumes étaient comme des doigts et enserraient son cou en le serrant très fort. Draco tenta de respirer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche et son visage commença à devenir rouge.

« Finalement tu n'es pas un jouet intéressant » dit-il.

D'un mouvement brusque, il lança Draco qui atterrit sur un toit de tuyaux. Malheureusement, son bras gauche était mal placé et se brisa sous l'impact. Draco hurla de douleur et tenta de se retourner mais il glissa sur les tuyaux. En toussant, il réussit à se mettre sur le dos en tenant son bras tordu dans un angle inquiétant.

Le monstre s'avança alors lentement vers Draco, ses serres raclant le sol. Celui-ci avait du mal à respirait et souffrait le martyr. Si seulement il était plus fort, si seulement…non, il devait encore une fois essayer. Il refusait de mourir avant d'avoir tout essayé. Que disait Akeno déjà ? Volonté et imagination ? Oui, ça devait être ça.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer. Volonté. De la volonté. Il lui fallait avoir de la volonté. Volonté. Volonté. Ça il en avait de la volonté mais côté imagination, pour le moment il n'avait rien.

Le raclement s'arrêta et Draco ouvrit les yeux. Le monstre se tenait juste au dessus de lui, le bec entrouvert, prêt à plonger.

« Adieu, kozô »

Draco referma les yeux et continua à se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, il fallait…il fallait…il fallait qu'il ait…un bouclier, oui c'est ça, un bouclier.

C'est alors que son corps se mit à chauffer alors que l'image du bouclier naissait avec précision dans son esprit. Cette chaleur se diffusa dans les moindres recoins de son être puis se mit à migrer vers son bras droit, vers sa main avant de se concentrer au bout de son index. Il le leva alors et se mit inconsciemment à dessiner le bouclier qu'il voyait.

Il y eut alors un cri, celui de la créature, et Draco ouvrit les yeux. Juste devant lui se trouvait le bouclier qu'il avait imaginé. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment lui, il l'avait imaginé en bois brut renforcé d'acier mais tout ce qui voyait c'était un amoncellement de lignes rouges qui dessinaient la forme du bouclier. Transparent, il flottait au-dessus de lui et semblait arrêter les coups de becs et de pattes du monstre.

Sentant une étrange sensation au niveau de son index droit, il baissa les yeux vers lui. Son doigt était à présent recouvert d'une espèce d'armure métallique composé de tubes de métal ciselé et de joints qui lui permettaient encore de bouger le doigt. Cela lui rappelait certaines bagues qu'il avait vu à _l'Atypique_ , des bagues armures. Le bout de son doigt se terminait par une griffe, ou plutôt une sorte de stylo effilé qui lui avait sans aucun doute servi à tracer le bouclier. Juste au dessus, au niveau de la jointure de sa première phalange, était fixé une sorte de très longue plume flexible dont les barbes en formes de V étaient alternativement bleus électrique et grises et qui s'enroulait autour de son bras.

Un craquement le sortit alors de sa fascination. Il se tourna vers la créature et vit que son bouclier était en train de craquer sous ses assauts. Rapidement, il entreprit de rouler sur le côté (en grimaçant à cause de son bras cassé) afin de se relever.

Le bouclier se brisa puis disparut et le monstre à plumes se retourna à nouveau vers lui. Mais Draco était prêt. Alors qu'il avançait de nouveau vers lui, la créature se retrouva enfermée dans une cage.

« Oh, on dirait que Coco est derrière les barreaux » plaisanta Draco en repensant aux cartoons qu'Hariel lui avait fait voir par dizaines.

Alors c'était ça son pouvoir, le pouvoir de l'artefact qui ornait son doigt, son Sacred Gear, comme l'appelait les Démons. Non, quelque chose clochait. C'était comme si…comme s'il n'était pas fait pour être utilisé de cette façon. La preuve en était que les barreaux de la cage qu'il avait invoquée commençaient déjà à se fissurer. Ce n'était pas du à son inexpérience, Draco le savait, c'était dû au fait qu'il n'utilisait pas correctement les pouvoirs de sa bague.

A nouveau, il ferma les yeux. Contrairement à la dernière fois où son pouvoir avait émergé spontanément et où il l'avait guidé par son imaginaire, cette fois il convoqua lui-même le pouvoir et le chargea dans l'artefact mais se laissa ensuite porter par lui. Il sentit son bras se lever et son doigt se mettre à dessiner alors que la longue plume se déroulait et flottait autour de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta. Il sut alors que son dessin était fini. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec…un immense sourire, un immense sourire qui flottait dans les airs et ornait la figure d'un chat.

0o0o0

Hariel avait du mal à respirer. Toujours juché sur le dos de Sköll, l'épée à la main, il se sentait impuissant. Draco, son serviteur, son ami, avait disparu et il était incapable de le retrouver. Il avait bien essayé d'utiliser leur lien pour se téléporter auprès de lui mais ça n'avait pas marché. En fait, le cercle n'était même pas apparu. Il était sûr d'être encore sous l'influence mental de l'Errant qui forçait en lui l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Hariel avait beau savoir que c'était faux, il n'y avait rien à faire, tout se passait au niveau de son inconscient et il n'avait pas le temps de faire une introspection pour se débarrasser de cette fichue compulsion.

« Calme-toi, Hariel » lui dit sa tante sur un ton réconfortant.

« Mais je l'ai perdu, Rias-onee-sama ! » s'écria le jeune garçon. « J'étais responsable de lui et je l'ai laissé seul. Il n'est pas encore entraîné, il pourrait… »

Non, Hariel ne voulais pas y penser. Et pourtant cette pensée ne cessait de s'imposait à son esprit.

« Il pourrait mourir. »

« Les Démons sont résistants. Ils peuvent survivre à de nombreuses blessures. Regarde par exemple, Issei, qui s'est pratiquement fait tué 24h à peine après avoir été ressuscité. »

« Buchou ! » s'exclama alors celui-ci.

« Je ne suis plus Buchou » soupira Rias.

« Vous serez toujours ma Buchou, Buchou » dit Issei avec un grand sérieux.

Hariel ne savait pas si sa tante devait le prendre pour un compliment ou non. En tout les cas, la discussion l'avait détendu. Un peu.

A ce moment là, un raie de lumière puissante illuminations le dessus des arbres un peu plus loin. Et si c'était…

« Sköll ! »

« _Oui, Maître !_ » s'exclama le loup en s'élançant dans la direction de la lumière suivit par son frère et les autres Démons.

Au bout d'à peine une centaine de mètres ils débouchèrent sur la zone industrielle de la ville, devant un entrepôt. La porte était ouverte mais des sortes de ténèbres bouchant la vue sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Pourtant c'était bien de là que venait la lumière.

« J'y vais ! » s'exclama Hariel en sautant du dos de Sköll et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Hariel ! Attends ! » s'exclama Rias.

Mais c'était trop tard. Hariel pénétra à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt…et en ressortit presque aussitôt.

« Qu…quoi ? » balbutia-t-il.

C'était impossible. Il avait courir tout droit, il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver dehors. Cet Errant n'avait quand même pas ma capacité de tordre l'espace ! Non, ça devait encore être une illusion autosuggestive. Il avait cru qu'il courrait tout droit alors qu'il avait fait demi-tour. Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'une chose à faire. Le cercle Gremory apparut sous lui et ses mains s'enflammèrent d'énergie noire et rouge.

« Non, Hariel ! » s'exclama Rias en se plaçant devant lui.

« Ôte-toi de mon chemin, Onee-sama. Si je détruis le bâtiment alors… »

« Alors il tombera sur Draco ! »

Hariel blêmit. Il trébuchant en arrière et dispersa son pouvoir.

« C'est bien » soupira Rias. « Rossweiss ! »

« Tout de suite, Rias-sama ! » s'exclama la Walkyrie avant de commencer une longue incantation.

Ça devait être le sort pour rompre les illusions. Hariel espérait qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard.

0o0o0

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, nya » dit le chat d'une voix doucereuse sans se départir de son sourire.

C'était un gros matou touffu avec une large tête ronde et une longue queue qui serpentait dans son dos. Son pelage était gris cendre mais paré de rayures bleu électrique qui semblait presque briller dans l'ombre tout comme ses deux grands yeux globuleux. Ceux-ci surmontaient un petit museau rose à moustache et un immense sourire qui allait presque d'une oreille à l'autre et rempli de dents plus ou moins acérés.

« Qui…qui es-tu ? » demanda Draco.

« Je suis beaucoup de choses et je ne suis rien sinon le fruit de ton imagination, nya. »

« Est-ce que je deviens fou ? »

« Tous le monde est un peu fou, nya » répondit le chat en haussant les épaules.

C'était assez étrange puisque les chats, n'ayant pas de clavicules, ne pouvaient pas hausser les épaules. C'est à ce moment là que Draco remarqua que son Sacred Gear avait disparu. Il se sentait d'ailleurs assez fatigué. Peut-être n'avait-il plus assez d'énergie pour le maintenir.

« Tss, un autre insecte à écraser » dit le monstre que Draco avait oublié.

Il recula alors que le chat se mettait à flotter sur le dos.

« Qu'avons-nous là, nya ? » ronronna-t-il.

Sa tête fit un tour à 180° alors que son corps restait dans la même position.

« Ne serait-ce pas un oiseau incapable de voler ? Dit-moi oiseau, es-tu une dinde ? Non, vu ta taille plutôt une autruche, nya. »

« Silence ! » cria le monstre.

Bec en avant, l'oiseau se précipita sur le chat qui continuait de sourire. Sa queue passa alors devant son corps et celui-ci disparut juste au moment où le monstre frappait. Celui-ci cria de frustration et regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il étend un rire un peu en hauteur.

« Et voilà que l'oiseau poursuit le chat, nya » dit celui-ci à nouveau couché dans les aires. « Décidément… »

Son corps se détendit et se courba en arrière. Ses pattes postérieures remontèrent jusqu'à se poser sur sa tête puis le reste de son corps se redressa. Le chat sans tête était à présent en équilibre sur sa propre tête.

« Et oui, décidément, tout le monde marche sur la tête, nya » dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

« Puisque te couper la tête ne suffira visiblement pas, je te crèverai les yeux ! »

« Ça, ça reste à voir » ricana le chat en reposant sa tête sur ses épaules. « Mais de toi à moi… »

Le chat disparut à nouveau et réapparut cette fois juste devant la créature.

« …Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, nya. »

Le monstre cria et voulut engloutir le chat mais à ce moment là, il y eut comme un bruit de déchirure et les ténèbres qui les entouraient se déchirèrent. Surpris, le monstre détourna les yeux et le chat en profita pour lui déchirer la gorge d'un coup de griffe.

La créature voulut crier mais seul un gargouillis sortit de sa bouche. Elle porta ses mains à son cou et s'effondra sur le sol.

« Draco ! » cria alors une voix.

Celui-ci se retourna alors dans la direction d'où elle était partie et vit Hariel venir vers lui en courant avant de se jeter à son cou.

« Je suis tellement… »

Mais le jeune Démon ne pu finir car son serviteur se mit à crier à la mort à cause de son bras brisé. Hariel enleva précipitamment ses bras et mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Oh, je suis désolé » dit-il. « Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! »

« Ça va, ça va » dit Draco d'une petite voix. « Tant qu'on y touche pas ça ne fait pas trop mal. »

« Asia » ordonna Rias.

« Hai, Rias-san » dit la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'étais désolé…pas que pour ça » gémit Hariel les larmes aux yeux alors qu'Asia s'agenouillait près de Draco pour le soigner. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé. C'est ma faute si…si tu as été… »

« Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas » dit Draco avec un petit sourire crispé. « Je vais bien…enfin, à part mon bras. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Hariel en se frottant les yeux.

« Oui. Et puis il était là » rajouta-t-il en désignant le chat du menton.

Celui-ci ricana et se mit à flotter vers Draco et se posa sur ses épaules, sa queue balayant le bras valide de Draco.

« Qui que tu sois, je te remercie » dit Hariel.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, nya, c'était un plaisir. »

« Hariel ! » l'appela alors sa tante.

Celui-ci se leva et la rejoignit alors qu'elle se trouvait près du corps de l'Errant agonisant.

« C'est à toi qu'il revient de l'achever » dit-elle.

« Moi ? Mais non ! C'était votre tâche. »

« C'est ton serviteur qui la combattue, c'est donc ton combat, le premier combat de ta Suite. »

Hariel regarda sa tante avec un regard grave puis hocha la tête. Il s'avança alors vers l'Errant et se plaça juste au dessus de lui.

« Alfrcock, tu as été rendu coupable de meurtre sur des humains et des Démons sur le territoire du clan Gremory. As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »

Le démon lui jeta un regard furieux et se mit à gargouiller.

« On dirait bien que non » repris Hariel avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il en appela au Pouvoir de Destruction et désintégra le monstre.

« Maintenant je pense qu'on peut rentrer » dit-il en se tournant vers les autres.

« Ça serait pas de refus » dit Draco en se relevant.

Mais alors qu'il avait réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds, il vacillante et tomba au sol. Hariel voulut se précipiter mais Yuuto fut plus rapide et empêcha le plus jeune de se faire mal.

« Est-ce qu'il… » commença Hariel.

« Il dort » répondit le Cavalier.

« Il a usé beaucoup de pouvoir pour m'invoquer, nya » dit le chat.

« Tu es…une invocation ? » demanda Akeno.

« Je suis son Familier. Draco m'a créé et m'a invoqué grâce à son Sacred Gear. »

« Il est enfin apparut ! Quel est-il ? » demanda Hariel.

« Des treize, il est en haut du panier. Je suis une Bête Démoniaque et il m'a créé. Avec ces indices, son nom sauras-tu trouver ? »

Hariel respira un grand coup. Ainsi ce dont il avait émis l'hypothèse se confirmait. L'un des quatre plus puissant Longinus, Appelé aussi Créateur de Bêtes Démoniaques…

« _Annihilation Maker…_ »

0o0o0

« Et donc ce Créateur de…heu… »

« Bête Démoniaques »

« C'est ça. Et donc c'est mon artefact. »

« Ton Sacred Gear »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il fait au juste ce…heu…c'est quoi déjà son autre nom ? »

Draco avait encore l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Il s'était réveillé à peine quelques minutes auparavant dans la chambre qu'il occupait dans la résidence Hyoudou et Hariel, qui l'avait veillé tout le temps qu'avait duré son rétablissement, lui avait raconté en détail ce qu'il s'était passé.

« _Annihilation Maker_ » lui répondit Hariel. « Il fait parti d'un groupe de Sacred Gear qu'on appelle _Longinus_ et qui rassemble les treize plus puissants Sacred Gears. »

« Et le mien en fait partie ? »

« C'est cela » dit Hariel en hochant la tête. « Cependant, parmi les treize, il y a une sorte de hiérarchie et quatre d'entre eux sortent du lot et sont considérés comme plus puissants que les autres. »

« Et concrètement, le mien peut faire quoi ? »

Sa voix n'était pas aussi détaché qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était beaucoup d'informations à assimiler, des informations qu'il avait peine à croire. Lui ? Draco Malefoy…enfin, Black ? Manier un objet aussi puissant ?

« Sa capacité est la création de monstres et de bêtes issus de l'imagination de son Porteur. Plus son imagination est grande, plus il est puissant. »

« Donc je l'ai vraiment « créé » » dit Draco en se tournant vers le chat qui flottait près d'eux, son sourire toujours accroché sur son visage. « C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pourtant pas à voir comment j'ai pu l'imaginer » dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« En plus ce n'est pas n'importe quelle invocation » rajouta Hariel. « Il a dit qu'il était ton Familier. Hors, les familiers sont toujours apparu au même endroit et n'ont jamais été…créés en dehors. »

« Ma réalité est seulement différente de la tienne, nya » dit le chat en disparaissant.

C'était comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Il disparaissait comme un nuage de fumée balayé par le vent et réapparaissait ailleurs de la même façon. Quand il ne disparaissait pas, il ne faisait que voler dans la pièce…non, il ne volait pas, il flottait, comme un ballon ou comme s'il se trouvait dans l'eau. Entre ça et ses disparitions, c'était très perturbant.

« Veux-tu bien arrêter ça ? » lui demanda Hariel au bout d'un moment. « Tu me donne le tournis »

« Comme il te plaira, nya » dit le chat en ricanant.

Son corps se mit à nouveau à disparaître mais cette fois très progressivement, en commençant par le bout de sa queue. Au final il ne resta plus dans les airs que son grand sourire qui s'effaça finalement.

Hariel fronça les sourcils. Tout cela lui était éminemment familier.

« J'ai déjà vu un chat sans un sourire mais jamais un sourire sans un chat » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« C'est dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ » répondit Hariel. « Tu es le Chat de Cheshire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Et peut-être aussi que ça ne compte pas vraiment, nya » dit le chat en réapparaissant sur les épaules de Draco.

« Et c'est quoi _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_? » demanda-t-il.

« Un livre non magicien datant du XIXe écrit par Lewis Carol. Il raconte l'histoire de petite fille qui, en voulant suivre un lapin blanc qui parle, est tombé dans son terrier et à atterrit dans un monde étrange et loufoque. »

« Ça pour loufoque c'est sûr qu'il l'est » dit Draco en se rappellent l'image du chat en équilibre sur sa propre tête.

Pour toute réponse, le chat sourit encore plus.

« Au fait Hariel, si le pouvoir de mon artefact c'est de créer des bêtes, comment ça se fait que j'ai pu créer des objets avec ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda celui-ci.

« La première chose que j'ai créé avec c'était un bouclier et après une cage. »

« Et tout à bien fonctionné ? Les objets étaient bien faits ? »

« Oui, enfin… » hésita Draco. « Ils étaient plutôt…transparent et pas très solide. »

« Étrange…tu sais quelque chose ? » demanda Hariel au chat.

« Pourquoi saurais je quelque chose ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Tu viens bien du Sacred Gear, non ? »

« Non, non, non, pas du tout, nya » dit le chat.

En même temps il avait levé sa patte et Hariel s'était rendu compte qu'elles étaient légèrement préhensile, comme des petites mains, et qu'elle lui permettait des gestes comme lever son indexe pour faire des mouvements de gauche à droite pour appuyer son propos.

« L'artefact était seulement un conducteur qui m'a permis d'émerger en ce monde, nya » continua t-il. « Comme tous les Familiers émergent dans la forêts des Familiers en attendant le Démon qui leur est destiné, je suis resté tapis dans un coin de sa réalité en attendant le bon moment. »

« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi son Familier est le personnage d'un livre qu'il n'a jamais lu » répliqua Hariel.

A nouveau le chat haussa les épaules et disparut.

« Saleté de matou ! Je suis sûr qu'il nous cache des choses ! »

« Allez, laisse Chess tranquille. Il nous parlera quand il aura envie. »

« Chess ? »

« C'est le nom que je lui ai trouvé. Tu as dit qu'il était le chat de Cheshire, non ? »

« Si tu aimes ce nom » soupira Hariel. « Il n'empêche, je sens qu'il cache des choses et je n'aime pas ça. »

« Peut-être mais il ne fait pas ça pour le nuire puisque c'est mon Familier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'un familier ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui puisse blesser son maître ? »

« Si tant est qu'ils se soient liés par un rituel. »

« La façon dont j'ai émergé me dispense de rituel, nya » ronronna Chess.

« Peu importe » grogna Hariel. « Pour ce qui est de ton artefact, je pense que le mieux serait peut-être d'essayer. Tu me le montre ? »

Draco hocha la tête mais il était un peu incertain quand à la marche à suivre. Cela c'était un peu fait dans le feu de l'action la dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux et chercha dans sa propre magie. Comme il s'y attendait, il y trouva un élément étranger qu'il stimula. Une lueur bleutée apparut sur son doigt et la bague armure se matérialisa autour de son doigt alors que la plume s'enroulait autour de son bras.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Hariel fronçait les sourcils.

« Quelque-chose ne vas pas ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Les renseignements sont assez vagues sur les plus puissants des Sacred Gears mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'il n'est pas censé avoir cette forme…en fait, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il est censé avoir de forme. »

« C'est possible ça ? »

« Le terme « artefact » est un peu trompeur. Il peut arriver qu'un Sacred Gear ne soit pas une arme ou un objet mais seulement un pouvoir. C'est assez rare mais ça arrive. »

« Et _Annihilation Maker_ est censé ne pas avoir de forme. »

« À ce qu'il paraît » dit Hariel. « Tu me montre comment ça marche ? »

Draco hocha la tête et se concentra pour faire apparaître le même bouclier que la dernière fois mais en plus petit. En se frottant le menton, Hariel le toucha, toqua dessus (ce qui produisit un son un peu mat et liquide alors que le dessin semblait trembler) puis le frappa plus fort. Finalement, il fit apparaître un peu de feu et l'envoya dessus. C'est à ce moment là que le bouclier se brisa.

« En effet ce n'est pas très solide » remarqua-t-il

« Et puis l'artefact n'aime pas trop. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas…c'est comme si il me disait qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. »

« Logique. Son but est de créer du vivant, pas des objets. »

« Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je peux le faire. »

« Son pouvoir dépend de ton imagination et il t'obéit même s'il n'aime pas ça. »

« Tu penses ? »

« C'est la seule idée qui me vienne en tête pour le moment » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules. « En tout cas, si ton artefact n'est pas vraiment d'accord pour faire des objets, je te déconseille d'en faire. Il pourrait arrêter de t'obéir. Si ça arrivait en plein combat, ce serait catastrophique. »

Draco hocha la tête mais il se sentait un peu déçu. Créer des objets était plus intéressant que de créer des êtres vivants. Il avait beaucoup d'imagination mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer comme créatures pour se battre….et puis envoyer d'autres se battre à sa place n'était pas très intéressant. Il préférait être dans l'action.

Il retint un rire. Son parrain Severus serait tellement horrifié de l'entendre de quelque chose de si…Gryffondor. Peu importe. Il trouverait bien un moyen d'utiliser cet artefact comme il le voulait.

0o0o0

Hermione était excité comme une puce alors qu'elle, ses parents et sa grande sœur se trouvaient dans la gare de King's Cross avec tous leur bagages.

« Voie 10 ½ » grogna Eleanor. « Je reconnais bien Hariel. »

« Il t'a dit comment y accéder, ma chérie ? » demanda Maud à sa cadette.

« Je suppose que c'est comme pour le quai de Poudlard. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en était inspiré. »

« J'avoue quand même être un peu déçu » dit Eleanor. « J'imaginais quelque chose de moins banal que le train pour se rendre dans un autre monde. »

Hariel avait commencé à parler d'inviter les Granger dans le Makai depuis juin mais ce n'était que pendant le mois de juillet que ça s'était officialisé. Maud et Benjamin avaient donc accepté d'y passer une semaine entre les deux mois de vacances ce qui leur permettrait d'assister à deux événements importants : l'anniversaire d'Hariel et le Jeu de Classement entre la Suite de sa tante Rias et celle de leur cousin Sairaorg Baal.

Ils arrivèrent devant le pilier de séparation des voies dix et onze qui était exactement le même que celui qui se trouvait entre les voix neuf et dix exception faites des numéros qui ornaient chacun des côtes. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les regardaient, les Granger traversèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent sur un quai identique à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres voies. Sur un panneau de bois peint en rouge et avec des ferronneries dorées on pouvait lire les mots « Quai 10 ½ ».

« On dirait vraiment le quai de la voie 9 ¾ » dit Hermione.

« Peut-être même que son train à une jolie locomotive rouge » persifla Eleanor.

A ce moment là une lumière apparut au bout du quai et le train rouge et or des Gremory en sortit avant de ralentir et enfin s'arrêter sous les regards ahuris des Granger.

« C'est suffisamment extraordinaire pour toi Lenor ? » demanda Benjamin Granger qui avait le premier repris (en partie) ses esprits.

L'une des portes du train s'ouvrit et Hariel, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, descendit sur le quai. Il invita les Granger à monter dans le compartiment où se trouvaient déjà Rias et sa Suite puisqu'ils arrivaient directement du japon. Hariel avait tout prévu. Il avait fait préparé pour eux l'une des plus petites suites d'invités du château (qui comportait tout de même un grand salon, une salle de jeu, quatre chambre avec salle de bain et toilettes pour chacune) ainsi que des vêtements de fêtes pour son anniversaire.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

0o0o0

« Mesdames et Messieurs, voici devant vous la ville d'Agraes » dit Hariel avec un brun de fierté dans la voix.

Cela l'amusait de voir les regards médusés des Granger et de Draco à l'approche de la magnifique cité juchée sur une île flottante. À ce jour, Agraes, qui se trouvait être la deuxième ville la plus importante du Domaine du Clan Agares (la première étant la capitale), était la plus grande des îles flottantes qui existait encore. Elle était bien sûr sans commune mesure avec Shaytana mais elle avait résisté à la mort de Satan et était resté dans les airs.

Ce phénomène était dut à la composition du sol en majorité fait d'un cristal que l'on ne trouvait qu'à Agraes et qui avait la propriété d'emmagasiner naturellement l'Énergie Démoniaque plus qu'aucun autre minéral. C'était d'ailleurs de ce cristal qu'étaient fait les Pièces Démoniaques.

L'île elle-même ressemblait à un piton rocheux sur lequel était juché la ville forme de d'immense bâtiments disposés en pyramide avec en son centre et sur les hauteurs, le Palais du Gouverneur d'où la cité était dirigée. La ville entière était parcourue de nombreux courts d'eaux dont la source se trouvait sous le palais et qui débouchaient sur les bords de la ville où ils se jetaient dans le vide.

Après que le train Gremory ait fait le tour de la ville pour permettre aux invités de pouvoir mieux l'observer, il descendit vers le sol pour déposer ses passagers. Bien sûr, il aurait pu les mener directement à la ville puisque le train volait. Il y avait cependant d'autres moyens d'y accéder.

Le premier était bien sûr d'utiliser la magie pour se rendre à la salle de transport. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas y accéder de cette façon, c'était réservé aux personnes très importantes ou aux urgences. Bien entendu, Zeoticus Gremory et son épouse étaient des gens important mais en tant que Clan participant, ils se devaient d'arriver de façon un peu plus fastueuse. Lord Baal et son épouse feraient de même et accosteraient avec leur moyen de transport officiel (un immense bateau noir et or) aux quais de la ville.

Ces derniers étaient plus généralement utilisés pour accueillir les dirigeables qui amenaient les visiteurs en ville. Ceux-ci appartenaient à divers compagnies officiels et permettaient d'accéder à la ville à bord de machines plus ou moins grades et plus ou moins rapides et luxueuses selon le budget.

La dernière façon d'accéder à la ville, qui était la moins chère mais aussi la plus amusante était le grand téléphérique qui reliait la ville au sol et qui arrivait à proximité des quais. C'était cette solution que Rias et sa Suite avaient choisis (plus par goût pour le panorama qu'autre chose) et Hariel avait décidé d'y emmener également les Granger pour qu'eux aussi profitent de la vue.

Arrivé au sol, le train rejoignit la ligne de chemin de fer qui se trouvait là et put ainsi arriver à la gare de la Ville Basse.

En effet, à proximité d'Agraes, sur une large falaise fertile se trouvaient une autre ville qui était considéré comme un autre quartier de la ville mais qu'on appelait la Ville Basse (par opposition à l'île qui était appelé la Ville Haute). C'était de là que partaient le téléphérique et les dirigeables. La ville elle-même avait émergé pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, Agraes étant une île et donc la place n'y était pas infinie et même avec la magie, on ne pouvait pas indéfiniment faire monter les bâtiments. C'est la raison pour laquelle beaucoup de personnes s'étaient installé à proximité et quel meilleur endroit que la base du téléphérique ? Ils étaient ainsi proche de la ville ainsi que d'une source d'emploi puisque la compagnie du téléphérique et celles des dirigeables avaient toujours besoins de main d'œuvre. Ils avaient également plus de place et un accès à des terres arables suffisamment vastes pour nourrir à la fois la Ville Basse et la Ville Haute.

Dès que les plus jeunes et les invités furent descendus du train, Zeoticus ordonna à Reynaldo, le chauffeur, de répartir pour la ville où les attendaient un comité d'accueil.

« Et en plus iI fait super beau ! » s'exclama Issei en s'étirant.

Hariel retint un petit rire mélancolique en voyant à quel point le jeune Démon était insouciant. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte des implications politiques de ce match. Mais en même temps, pourquoi s'en préoccuperait-il ? Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si ça le concernait.

L'histoire c'était qu'il y avait eut des tensions pour savoir qui accueillerait le jeu. Le Clan Gremory était puissant mais moins bien placé dans la structure hiérarchique que le Clan Baal. Après tout, le Seigneur Baal avait le titre de Grand Roi, une distinction qui, dans l'ancien temps, la plaçait juste au dessous de Satan et de ses quatre généraux. En comparaison, Zeoticus n'était que Duc. D'un autre côté, le Clan Gremory était celui de l'un de quatre Grands Satan actuel ce qui augmentait son prestige. Cependant même si la guerre civile était fini, beaucoup de prétendaient de la Faction de l'Ancien Satan (principalement ceux qui avaient perdus du pouvoir avec le nouveau système) mais sans faire sédition comme ceux qui avaient rejoints la Chaos Brigade. Bref, il avait donc été décidé que le jeu ne se passerait sur le territoire d'aucun des deux Clans et c'était celui d'Agares qui avait été choisis. Le Jeu était donc, en substance, une batailles détournée entre les deux factions avec, d'un côté le vieux Baal pour l'ancien système et de l'autre, Sirzechs comme représentant du nouveau système.

Rias était, elle, bien consciente de tout cela lais Hariel était sûr, lui, que Sairaorg n'y attachait pas le moindre intérêt. Son seul but était de faire un beau combat en particulier contre Issei et Boosted Gear. Bien évidemment, ce ne sera pas le cas de tous ses suiveurs, des profiteurs qui utilise le prestige de l'Héritier Baal à leurs propres fins. Hariel savait que son cousin était parfaitement au courent et qu'il les utilisait lui aussi pour ses propres objectifs.

Un autre problème avec ce match était la possibilité d'une intervention de la Faction des Héros de la Chaos Brigade. Cela faisait déjà près de six mois depuis la bataille de Kyoto et ils devaient déjà avoir pensé leurs plaies. Mais Azazel avait rassuré tout le monde. Il était toujours en contact avec Vali et celui-ci avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour les en empêcher. Cao Cao ne prendrait pas le risque de se mettre Vali à dos pour juste perturber un Jeu, les pertes seraient bien trop importantes pour lui.

Ils mirent près d'une demi-heure pour atteindre l'île. Le téléphérique était vraiment la route touristique. En haut une grande limousine frappée aux armes des Agares mais avec des drapeaux aux armes des Gremory les attendaient. Il y avait également tout une troupe de journalistes dont les flashes crépitèrent dès leur sortie des cabines.

Ils réussirent finalement à atteindre la voiture et s'effondrèrent à l'intérieur. Tous étaient particulièrement éprouvés, en particulier les Granger qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle couverture médiatique. Hermione et Draco étaient surtout touchés car ils avaient reçu beaucoup de sollicitations des journalistes à les regarder pour prendre des photos avec Hariel. La jeune humaine n'était vraiment pas habituée à se voir donner du « Lady Hermione » à tout bout de champs. Les premières fois où c'était arrivé, au Palais d'Été Gremory, elle avait vraiment été choquée.

« Tu es la Magicienne avec qui j'ai signé un pacte » lui avait dit Hariel. « Tu as maintenant un statut assez important ici. Et il continuera à augmenter au fur et à mesure où je prendrais de l'importance. »

Quand elle avait signé (très officiellement, avec son sang et tout), elle avait surtout été intéressé par l'apprentissage, pas par le statut que ça lui donnerait. Selon Hariel, son prestige était pour le moment limité au Clan Gremory mais au fur et à mesure où de leurs progression à tous les deux, leur renommée grandira tant chez les Démons que chez les Magiciens.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt » dit une voix en provenance du fond de la voiture.

En effet, celle-ci avait déjà des occupants.

« Yo ! » dit Azazel qui se trouvait assis à côté de Revel. « Alors ? Du mal à passer les journalistes ? »

« J'ai cru mourir » gémit Issei. « J'espère que ça ne fait pas partie des préparatifs que tu voulais faire avant notre arrivée, Revel. »

« Quel toupet ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en croisant les bras pour se mettre à bouder.

« Elle n'a pas eu à les appeler » dit Azazel. « Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais vous avez déjà une certaine célébrité ici, surtout avec la série. »

La « série » dont parlait le Déchu était un programme télé appelé Oppai Dragon, du nom par lequel Issei était à présent connu à travers tout le Makai. Le surnom avait plongé Ddraig dans le désespoir et la parution de la série l'avait carrément achevé.

Le concept était une idée d'Azazel et du Clan Gremory. En gros, Issei y était représenté comme un justicier qui se battait pour les nichons et en particuliers ceux de la Switch Princess (basé sur Rias bien entendu). Et aussi, c'était surtout un programme pour enfant. La série était précédée d'un générique où apparaissait Issei lui-même, en armure, et où il chantait une chanson écrite par Azazel sur une musique composée par Sirzechs et une chorégraphie mise en place par Serafall. Du grand spectacle.

Le succès était si grand (il n'était pas loin de dépasser celui de Magical Levia-tan, la série de Serafall) que cela posait quand même pas mal de problèmes.

« Le mieux serait quand même que vous ayez un manager » continua Azazel. « Surtout que quel que soit le résultat de ce match, votre renommé va encore augmenter, surtout celles d'Issei et de Rias. Pendant les quelques jours après le Jeu, ça va être vraiment la folie. Bien sûr ça va retomber mais il vous faut vraiment quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ça. Hey, Phoenix, ça t'intéresse ? En plus tu apprendras pas mal à ses côtés même si c'est un pervers. »

Sa remarqué lui valu un coup de la part d'Akeno qui menaça le Gouverneur des Anges Déchus de représailles s'il continuait à dire des idioties. La remarque avait cependant pas mal augmenté la tension dans la voiture. Rias surtout semblait assez gênée. Revel n'avait pas répondu à la remarque d'Azazel mais on voyait bien qu'elle réfléchissait.

N'étant pas sûr de la décision à prendre, elle préféra laisser tomber pour le moment. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit qu'Hariel la fixait avec insistance. Enfin pas vraiment elle dans son entier, plutôt une certaine partie de son anatomie. Elle ricana.

« Alors Hariel-kun, intéressé par ma poitrine ? » dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

« Je me demandais juste si c'était des vrais. Tu ne les avais pas la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. »

« C'était il y a un an, les choses changent. Et oui, ce sont des vrais. Jaloux ? »

Hariel préféra ne pas répondre. Il croisa les bras et se lit à bouder sous les rires des autres.

« Vous allez voir quand j'en aurais aussi. Ils seront énormes ! » grogna-t-il ce qui fit redoubler de rire l'assemblée.

0o0o0

Arrivée à l'hôtel de très grand luxe où ils avaient leur chambres, ils furent immédiatement prit en charge par un groom. Alors qu'ils suivaient le jeune Démon à travers les couloirs décorés avec goût, ils virent arriver en face d'eux un étrange cortège.

Quatre personnes vêtues de longues robes à capuches marchaient, têtes baissés, en entourant une quatrième. L'homme en question était très grand et très pâle. Il avait un visage long, un trait qui était accentué par sa longue chevelure couleur os coiffée en arrière et qui pendait dans son dos. Ses yeux, très profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites étaient bleus mais on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient remplis de flammes. Il portait une sorte de toge sombre jetée sur son épaule par-dessus un pantalon de cuir noir attaché par une ceinture d'or et d'ivoire. A la main il portait une longue fourche à deux branches dont le bout frappait le sol à un rythme régulier.

Le groupe entier dégageait une atmosphère glaciale et assez déplaisante. Cette impression se renforçait encore quand, étant plus proche de l'étrange cortège, tous purent enfin voir ce qui se cachait sous les cagoules des moines. C'était des squelettes.

« Et bien, et bien, si ce n'est pas mes Gremory aux cheveux de sang et le Gouverneur des Anges Déchus » dit l'homme au centre.

Sa voix était sombre et sèche et elle craquait comme de vœux os qu'on écrase.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas Hadès, le tout-puissant Dieu des Morts. Vous avez doc quittés vos Profondeurs des Enfers des bas niveaux de ce monde ? Et avec tout ces Faucheurs, rien de moins. On dirait que votre haine des Démons ne vous empêche pas de profiter des menus plaisirs qu'ils peuvent vous procurer. Il est vrai qu'Agraes est une destination prisée pour les vacances. »

Ainsi donc c'était le Dieu Hadès. Hariel avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les autres mythologies qui peuplaient les mondes mais il était loin d'avoir rencontré toutes les Divinités. En fait, si on excluait les Satan, Michael et Azazel (qui avaient un statut égal aux Dieux mais sans en être pour autant), les seuls dieux qu'il avait effectivement rencontré étaient Odin et Loki (bien qu'en tant que demi divinité, il pouvait peut-être compter Rossweiss dans le lot).

« On dirait bien que tu sais comment t'adresser aux Dieux, connard de corbeau » ricana Hadès. « Disons que je suis venu aux nouvelles. Vous faites un tel vacarme en haut. »

« Ah ce bon vieux sac d'os ! Je te reconnais bien là. Mais au fait, si je me souviens bien, tu es le seul des Grecs à être encore assez…dubitatif en ce qui concerne l'alliance entre nos factions. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Vous débarrasser de moi comme vous avez fait avec Loki ? »

La tension augmenta brusquement autour d'eux alors qu'Hadès laissait filtrer son pouvoir. C'était assez impressionnant et surtout dangereux. Il voulut utiliser la magie pour protéger les seuls humains du groupe mais il se rendit compte qu'Azazel s'en était déjà occupé. Celui-ci, au contraire des autres ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça par le déploiement de force du Dieu.

« Allons Hadès, soit plus ouvert d'esprit » dit-il. « Tu sais que j'en entends de belles à ton sujet ? Des trucs pas très jolis-jolis… »

« Avec tous le bruit que vous, les chauves-souris et les corbeaux, vous faites, je suis étonné que tu ais entendu ne serait-ce qu'un murmure à mon propos. »

Puis les yeux du Dieu glissèrent sur le groupe et s'arrêtèrent juste sur Issei.

« Dragon Gallois » le salua-t-il même si ça ressemblait plus à une insulte. « Te voir me ramène à l'époque où toi et le Dragon Fuyant faisaient des ravages dans mes Enfers. »

Hariel se retint de sourire. Il avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas Hadès et savoir que Ddraig et Albion était allés mettre le boxon chez lui était assez plaisant.

« Il semble que ce Jeu ça finalement être assez intéressant » dit finalement Hadès alors que la pression retombait. « Veillez à ne pas mourir dans l'arène. Après tout, je ne suis pas là pour le travail, il serait dommage que je doive prendre vos âmes aujourd'hui. »

Le cortège se remit alors en marche et passa à côté de leur groupe. Hariel le suivit des yeux et au moment où le Dieu passa à côté de lui, leur regards se croisèrent. Les prunelles émeraude tremblèrent un peu mais ne cillèrent pas alors que les prunelles bleues semblaient fouiller au plus profond de son âme. Hariel résista pendant ce qui lui sembla de longues minutes (mais qui n'avait en fait duré que quelques centièmes de secondes) avant de détourner les yeux. Hadès ricana légèrement et tourna la tête droit devant lui.

Hariel serra les dents. Un jour, un jour…

« Inutile de le provoquer Hariel » dit Azazel comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Tu n'es pas de taille contre lui. Personne ici ne l'est. »

« Pas même vous Sensei ? » demanda Xenovia.

« Peut-être même pas Sirzechs. »

« J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter… » dit Benjamin Granger.

« Il aurait pu, si je ne vous avais pas protégé » dit Azazel avant qu'ils ne repartent.

« Donc c'est un Dieu Maléfique ? » demanda Xenovia.

« Non, il déteste juste les Démons, les Anges Déchue…et puis aussi une grande majorités des Dieux des autres mythologies et de la sienne. Mais les humains ça va. Il reste très professionnel en fait. C'est seulement parce qu'il a relâché son pouvoir que nos invités humains auraient pu mourir. »

Hadès n'avait pas été leur seule rencontre. Juste après le départ du Dieux des morts, ils avaient croisés Zeus et Poséidon. Les deux nobles vieillards ressemblaient plus à des compagnons de beuveries qu'à de puissantes divinités ce qui était un contraste certain d'avec leur frère. Ils rencontrèrent par la suite Tannin qui, pour l'événement avait changé de taille pour un format plus réduit (genre vingt centimètres de haut) ce que tout le mode trouva très mignon…mais pas à voix haute.

Enfin il y eut une rencontre éclaire avec Odin car, en le voyant, Rossweiss avait essayé de l'attaquer pour lui faire payer le fait de l'avoir abandonné l'été précédant. Il avait fallu la force d'Issei, de Yuuto et de Xenovia pour l'arrêter et surtout pour l'empêcher de gâcher de l'énergie qui leur serait sans doute utile pour le match.

Il restait plus de six heures avant que la compétition ne commence. Rias et sa Suite se séparèrent alors des autres pour se rendre dans leurs vestiaires. Ils pourraient ainsi s'échauffer et se reposer au calme avant le combat. Ils furent suivis par Revel, qui ne semblait plus vouloir les lâcher, et par Azazel qui, semble-t-il, avait des choses à faire.

Il ne restait donc plus dans les appartements qu'Hariel, Draco et les Granger.

« Bien, il nous reste donc six heures à tuer. Vous voulez faire quelque chose ? »

« Non mais tu es sérieux ? » s'exclama Eleanor. « On a jamais été croyant dans la famille et voilà qu'en l'espace de quelques jours on est descendu en Enfer, on a rencontré des centaines de Démon, dont leur roi et pas moins de quatre Dieux ! Tu pourrais peut-être nous laisser souffler, non ? »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Hariel, mi sérieux, mi moqueur.

« Un certain temps » lui répondit la jeune fille. « Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé ? »

« Tu veux rire ? Bien sûr que oui ! On est dans l'une des villes les plus touristiques du Makai ! En plus on est dans un hôtel genre dix étoiles. Ils proposent des dizaines d'activités ! Tu savais qu'ils avaient une piste de ski ? »

« Où ça ? » demanda Maud Granger en écarquillant les yeux.

« En sous-sol. L'île est truffée de grottes souterraines artificiels donc il y a de la place. Grâce à ça, il y a des tas d'activités sportives, un grand huit, un spa… »

« Le spa ça pourrait être pas mal » reprit Maud.

« Et t'y veux y aller quand ? Maintenant ? »

« Et bien… »

« Ce n'est pas obligé, les chambres sont loués pour la semaine. »

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers Hariel.

« Ben quoi ? Prendre une semaine c'était plus attractif parce qu'on avait accès à toutes les activités » dit-il.

« Dans ce cas ce serait impoli de refuser n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as raison, ma chérie » dit Maud. « On n'a qu'à rester jusqu'à Vendredi prochain. »

« Mais on devait partir pour la France Lundi. »

« Vous savez, on peut téléphoner pour modifier le voyage. »

« Depuis ici ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Parfaitement. »

Il était environ midi. Le combat débutait à dix-huit heures. Il fut donc décidé de se reposer jusqu'à à peu près treize heure avant de partir déjeuner. La majorité ayant exprimé l'envie de se faire faire quelques soins au spa, il fut décidé qu'ils rentreraient directement à l'hôtel. Vers seize heures, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer avec des vêtements que leur avaient préparés Hariel.

La limousine qui les avait amené vint les chercher vers dix-sept heure trente pour les amener au grand Dôme de Combat dans les hauteurs de la ville. Arrivé là-bas par une entrée privée, ils furent amenés dans une grande loge décorée de bannières aux couleurs des Gremory. C'était en fait un salon très confortable avec des canapés et des sièges. Il y avait également un bar, une chaîne hi-fi, des ordinateurs, etc. Dans un coin on pouvait voir trois portes. L'une menait à des toilettes, une seconde à une salle de bain et la troisième, à une petite cuisine aménagée. Il y avait même deux gros coussins sur le sol sur lesquels Sköll et Hati sautèrent dès leur arrivée.

« Ils mettent vraiment tout ça à notre disposition ? » demanda Maud.

« Pas exactement » répondit Hariel. « Nous sommes dans la loge officiel des Gremory. C'est nous qui l'avons faite aménagée. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par loge officielle ? » demanda Draco.

« Il est d'usage que les grands stades ou salles de spectacle, quelque soit leur emplacement dans le Monde Démoniaque, disposent de loges construites spécialement pour chacun des grands Clans dont ils disposent à leur convenance. »

« Il y a donc…soixante douze loges ? » demanda Draco en se souvenant des cours que lui avait donnés Hariel sur son nouveau monde.

« C'était le cas, avant la Grande Guerre. Mais depuis, vu que trente neuf des Clans sont éteins, on ne construit plus que trente trois loges. Seuls les bâtiments les plus vieux en ont encore soixante douze. »

En entendant cela, Draco se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Hariel près des ruines de Shaytana. Tout comme l'ancienne cité était rongée par l'humidité, la brume et la pourriture, les Démons se mourraient. Certaines des plus grandes et puissantes familles étaient à présent éteintes, disparut, envolés, et avec elle des milliers d'ânes d'histoire. Draco comprenait encore plus maintenant la nécessité de faire renaître ce monde. Alors que la dernière fois il doutait de pouvoir aider son ami (mais était-il seulement cela ?) et ce malgré ses paroles, il avait maintenant la certitude d'avoir le pouvoir de l'aider, un pouvoir qu'il touchait littéralement du bout des doigts.

« Tes grands parents ne sont pas encore là ? » demanda alors Benjamin.

« Non, ils se trouvent dans la tribune principale, celle du Clan Agares. Parce qu'on est sur leur domaine, c'est la plus grande et la plus luxueuse. C'est aussi celle qui accueille les invités officiels comme mes grands-parents et Lord et Lady Baal, puisque ce sont des membres de leurs Clans qui se battent. Mon oncle doit s'y trouver également je pense. Mon cousin Millicas aussi, certainement. Et puis les Dieux. »

« Et toi non ? » demanda Maud.

« Vous êtes mes invités, je ne vais pas vous laisser seul. Et puis supporter les politicailleries des plus vieux, non merci. »

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Ojamashimasu » dit Irina en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient devaient être frères tant ils se ressemblaient. On aurait presque même pu dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, limite dégingandés, avec une peau claire, des yeux noirs et des cheveux d'un roux très prononcé.

« Oh, bonjour Irina-chan » dit Hariel en anglais pour lui faire comprendre que c'était la langue que parlaient les autres. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais. »

« Il fallait bien que je vienne encourager mon ami d'enfance et Xenovia » répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

« Et ces messieurs sont… »

« Oh ! Suis-je bête » s'exclama-t-elle alors. « Michael-sama voulait que j'ai une escorte pour montrer à quel point il tenait à notre alliance et vous faisait confiance pour envoyer trois de ses meilleurs éléments dans le Makai. Voici Fabian et Gideon, respectivement le Neuf et le Dix du Jeu de notre Seigneur Michael. Quand à moi je suis Irina, l'As. Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Elle fit une légère révérence en relevant les bords de sa jupe aussi courte que celle de son uniforme alors que les deux autres hochaient simplement la tête avec un sourire.

Fabian semblait être le plus jeune des deux. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et étaient attachés dans son dos. Ceux de son frère cependant étaient courts et coiffes en arrière. En dehors de ça, peu de choses les différenciaient.

« Dit, c'est moi ou Michael a un fétichisme pour les roux ? » plaisanta Hariel.

« Oh, non, non, non ! » s'exclama Irina en joignant les mains devant elle. « Michael-sama n'est pas comme ça. Michael-sama est le plus pur, le plus droit et le plus saint de tous les Anges ! »

« Elle a bien dit « Ange » ? » demanda Eleanor avec un sourcil levé.

« C'est exact » répondit Hariel. « Elle et les deux autres sont des Anges. »

« Et donc le Michael dont ils parlent, c'est… »

« L'Archange Michael, bien sûr. »

« Oui, Michael-sama est le meilleur de tous les Anges du Ciel. En son nom je vous bénie ! Amen ! »

Juste à ce moment là, Draco sentit une forte douleur lui moteur à la tête et il faillit tomber au sol. En relevant les yeux, il vit Hariel faire une grimace, preuve qu'il l'avait ressentit aussi.

« Merci beaucoup Irina » siffla celui-ci en braquage un regard noir sur la jeune fille. « Ta bénédiction me va droit…à la tête. »

« Désolé » dit Irina, rouge de confusion.

« Ah la la ! » soupira Gideon en se frottant la tête. « Tu n'en rate pas une, Irina »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, non ? »

« Je suis sûr que Michael ne va pas être content » dit Fabian avec un sourire en asticotant du doigt la plus jeune.

« Mais…on est pas obligé de lui dire, si ? »

« Qui sait ? » demandèrent les frères avec le même air moqueur.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas tout bien suivit » dit alors Maud. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Irina nous a tous béni » répondit Hariel. « Tous, y comprit Draco et moi. Hors, nous les Démons nous sommes…allergiques à tout ce qui est sacré. Ça comprend les crucifix, l'eau bénite, la bible et les prières. Il suffit qu'on nous bénisse ou qu'on dise nous même une prière pour avoir très mal à la tête. »

« Sérieux ? Y'a des Démons qui font exprès de se filer mal à la tête en priant ? » s'esclaffa Eleanor. « Ils sont stupides ou maso ? »

« En fait, Asia et Xenovia sont d'ancienne religieuse. Elles avaient tendance à prier souvent ce qui leur donnait d'assez fortes migraines…mais ça ne les empêchait pas de recommencer. »

« Et maintenant ? Elles ne le font plus ? » demanda Maud.

« Si…mais c'est un cas spécial. Il y a un an, Issei à rendu un grand service à Michael et celui-ci a tenu à le remercier. Issei a alors demandé à ce qu'elles puissent prier sans ressentir de douleur. Ce sont les seuls Démons à avoir ce pouvoir. »

« Ça nous montre la grande miséricorde de notre Seigneur Michael et… »

« Je te préviens ! » s'exclama alors Hariel en pointant un doigt sur Irina. « Bénis moi encore une fois et je te fiche dehors. »

« Mais ! » s'exclama alors celle-ci avant que les mains des deux autres Anges ne la fassent taire.

Draco n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de frères. Il avait l'impression de les connaître mais impossible de se rappeler d'où. Et pourtant tout ou presque lui semblait familier. Leurs noms, leur attitude, leurs cheveux….c'était vraiment frustrant.

C'est à ce moment là que tous entendirent une espèce de corne de brume retentir dans le stade.

« C'est l'heure » dit Hariel.

Il s'avança alors devant la grande baie vitrée et regarda en contrebas les deux équipes débarquer dans l'arène. Le Jeu allait bientôt commencer.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Je déchire hein ? 21 petites pages, ça va. Normalement je devais faire le détail du Jeu mais ce sera dans deux semaines…enfin, entre autre.

Et voilà pour ceux qui voulaient savoir en quoi consistait le Sacred Gear de Draco. En fait, c'est comme de l'invocation sauf que les bêtes il doit d'abord les imaginer. Cool non ? Faites confiance à l'imagination de Draco pour lui trouver une utilité sympa…et aussi sur Issei pour essayer d'en profiter.

Et on a aussi le venue du chat de Cheshire. Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est pas le seul élément d'Alice qu'il y aura, croyez-moi. En tout cas, si vous avez bien lu la description alors vous avez comprit qu'il ressemble à celui dans le film de Tim Burton (mon perso préféré). Si vous ne savez pas à quoi il ressemble, regardez sur Google ou mieux, regardez le film.

Le nom de l'Errant est la contraction d'Alfred Hitchcock. C'est à cause des oiseaux tueurs. La description d'Hadès vient d'une image de DeviantArt créée par Genzoman….sauf que sur l'image, Hadès a les yeux rouges et non bleu. Le bleu, lui, il vient d'Hercule de Disney ^^.

En tout cas va fait quand même pas mal de nouveaux persos. Je sais pas s'ils sont tous important pas contre. Sauf Fabian et Gideon. Eux y sont importants. Vous avez deux semaines pour deviner pourquoi.

En tout cas, je vous remercie encore de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	45. Chapitre 44 : Sur un roulement de dé

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 44 : Sur un roulement de dé / saikoro no ue ni

.

Comme l'avait été le Jeu de Classement auquel avait participé Sona et sa Suite au printemps, celui de Rias avait des règles particulières. Cette fois, il n'était pas question de courir après des drapeaux mais de se battre en duel. A chaque Pièce était donnée une valeur numérique et chacun des Rois se voyait remettre un dé. Au début de chaque tour, ils les lançaient les et envoyaient leurs Servants se battre en duel. Bien sûr, la somme des points des Servants de chaque côtés ne devait pas dépasser l'ensemble des points désignés par les dés.

« Quel sont les valeurs de chaque Pièces ? » demanda Maud alors qu'Hariel leur expliquait les règles.

« Les Pions valent un, c'est en quelque sorte la mesure de base » répondit le jeune Démon. « Les Cavaliers et les Fous valent trois, les Tours valent cinq et la Reine, neuf. »

« Et le Roi ? » demanda Benjamin. « Je suppose qu'il se battent aussi, non ? »

Hariel ricana.

« J'aimerai bien voir quelqu'un dire à Sairaorg qu'il ne peut pas se battre. Pour répondre à ta question, la valeur du Roi est déterminée par les juges en fonctions de certains critères comme leur puissance et celle de leur Suite. Cela permet aussi de mettre en place le handicape. »

« Il y aura un handicape ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui, entre autre » dit Hariel. « Ma tante à un jeu complet au contraire de Sairaorg à qui il manque un Pion. Comme Sairaorg est aussi plus puissant qu'elle, sa valeur est de douze. Celle de ma tante sera elle de huit. »

« Un jeu complet ? » demanda Eleanor un scrutant le terrain où les deux groupes étaient entrés. « Si c'est basé sur les échecs, il ne devrait pas y avoir seize pièces ? »

Hariel allait répondre mais il fut coupé par Draco.

« Selon la puissance de la personne réincarné, on peut utiliser plusieurs pièces pour les ressusciter. »

« C'est ça » reprit Hariel. « Issei est le seul Pion de ma tante parce qu'elle a utilisé toute ses pièces pour le ressusciter. Pareil pour Draco. »

Les Granger tournèrent leurs regards vers le jeune garçon qui se regorge légèrement.

« Par contre, Sairaorg n'a utilisé que sept pièces pour ressusciter le sien. »

« Il est donc…moins puissant ? » demanda Hermione.

Hariel soupira. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur Regulus, le Pion de son cousin. En fait, il n'avait que des informations de bases sur eux. Ses Fous, Coriana Andrealphus et Misteeta Sabnock, ainsi que l'un de ses Cavaliers, Liban Crocell, et l'une d ses Tour, Ladora Buné, étaient les derniers survivants de leurs familles respectives, d'anciens Clan des 72 Piliers considérés comme éteints. Son autre Cavalier, Beruka Furcas, ainsi que son autre Tour, Gandoma Balam, eux, venaient de Clans encore existant des 72 Piliers. Quand à sa Reine, Kuisha Abaddon, elle faisait partie de la prestigieuse Famille Abaddon qui, bien que ne faisant pas partie des Piliers, demeurait assez puissante.

« Je croyais que les Suites étaient formés de personnes ayant été réincarné en Démon » remarqua Draco les sourcils froncés quand Hariel eut finit son exposé.

« Pas obligatoirement. Parfois il s'agit de Démons ayant prêté allégeance à un autre » répondit Hariel.

« Euh…au fait » commença Eleanor, « La tenue de ta tante et de ses…Servants. Elle sera pas…je sais pas moi, un peu légère ? »

En effet tous, à l'exception de Rossweiss qui était revêtue de son armure de Walkkyrie, portaient leur uniforme de Kuoh. Pour eux, c'était un peu comme un symbole de leur équipe. Il est vrai que Rias avait eu quelques difficultés à se faire à l'uniforme qu'elle ne portait plus depuis déjà quelques mois mais une fois entouré de son équipe, son malaise s'était dissipé.

« Ne crois pas cela, ma chère Eleanor » ronronna Hariel. « Leurs vêtements paraissent simple mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils ont été spécialement conçus pour leur servir de protection durant le Jeu. Un nombre incalculable de sortilèges ont été intégrés aux tissus et augmentent sensiblement leur résistance aux hautes et basses températures ainsi qu'à un certain niveau d'attaques physiques et magiques. Ils peuvent même résister aux balles.

« _Bonjour à tous !_ » hurla alors une voix sur le terrain.

Les écrans tout autour du stade et flottant en hauteur s'allumèrent et un Démon aux vêtements dépareillés et très voyants apparut.

« _Je suis Naud Gamigin, du Clan Gamigin des 72 Piliers !_ » dit-il d'une voix surexcitée. « _Je serais votre présentateur ce soir pour ce grand Jeu de Classement qui opposera les Héritiers des Clans Baal et Gremory ! J'ai nommé Sairaorg Baal et Rias Gremory !_ »

Chacun des deux Rois levèrent ma main à l'annonce de leur nom. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient parfaitement visible par la foule. En effet, des petites îles flottantes parcouraient le stade et les deux groupes se tenaient sur les deux plus grosses, de chaque côté du terrain.

« _Et sans plus attendre, laissez-moi vous présenter notre arbitre : Rudiger Rozenkreutz ! »_

Il y eut des cris et des exclamations quand un cercle de téléportation apparut sur une troisième île pile entre les deux camps. Rudiger apparut alors, ses longs cheveux d'argents flottant dans le vent alors que son armure rutilait sous la lumière des projecteurs.

Hariel siffla.

« Si je m'attendais. »

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Draco.

« Il fait partie du top 10 des plus forts du Classement des Jeux » répondit le jeune Démon. « C'est le numéro sept, peut-être bientôt le six. »

« Donc il est fort… » dit Draco sur un ton légèrement envieux.

« C'est surtout son ascension qui est intéressante. C'est un Démon de Classe Ultime mais au départ, ce n'était qu'un humain qui a été réincarné. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Draco reporta son attention sur le Démon en le regardant avec admiration. Donc un simple humain à put devenir si puissant ? Il y avait donc un espoir pour lui. Il pourrait être suffisamment fort pour aider Hariel.

« _Et à présent Mesdames et Messieurs,_ » reprit Naud, « _laissez-moi vous présenter nos invités. Comme toujours, chacun d'eux nous parlera du camps duquel il est conseillé. Pour les Gremory, je vous présente le Gouverneur des Anges Déchus, le Seigneur Azazel !_ »

Celui-ci apparut alors sur l'écran à côté de Naud.

« _Et à présent, pour le camp Baal, le numéro 1 du Classement, le Champion actuel, l'Empereur, Diehauser Belial !_ »

À ce nom, Hariel se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de la vitre afin de mieux voir l'homme. D'une apparence assez chétive par rapport à son titre, Diehauser était un homme svelte, aux muscles fins mais tonique, avec des cheveux et des yeux gris pâle.

Voilà donc sa cible, son objectif. En ce moment Hariel, malgré sa puissance, était tout en bas de l'échelle. Il lui aurait gravir les échelons un a une et renverser l'Empereur pour être digne de combattre les Quatre Grands Satan et être digne du trône des Enfers.

Après que l'Empereur se fut présenté, Hariel retourna s'assoir. Il respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était pas sa journée, c'était celle de sa tante.

Dans l'arène, les trois commentateurs avaient expliqués les règles et annoncé que chaque équipe aurait droit à une Larme de Phoenix chacun. Cela voulait dire que la probabilité que Rias et les autres aient à battre Sairaorg deux fois était grande. Enfin, un dé fut donné à chacun des deux Rois et le Jeu put commencer. Rias et Sairaorg, dans un même geste, jetèrent le petit objet qui roula quelques instants dans les airs avant de s'arrêter. Rias fit deux et Sairaorg un.

« Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas fait douze » soupira Hermione. « Ton cousin serait entré en scène dès le début.

« J'en doute » dit Hariel. « Sairaorg est très soucieux de ses Servants et de leur volonté de combattre pour lui. Ils se sont entraînés durement et ce serait cruel de sa part de ne pas le laisser voir à quel point ils ont progressés. »

« Ils l'aiment tant que ça ? »

« Oui » répondit simplement Hariel.

« Trois est le plus petit chiffre possible » remarqua Eleanor pour changer de sujet.

« Oui, aucune des pièces présentes n'a de points suffisamment bas. »

« Donc ce sera soit un Cavalier, soit un Fou. »

« Je penche pour un Cavalier. Rias-onee-sama n'enverra pas ses Fous. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Fabian.

C'était la première fois que l'un des Anges intervenait.

« Asia-chan et Gasper sont principalement des soutiens. Rias-onee-sama va garder Asia-chan de leur côté pour les soigner après leurs combats. »

« À quoi ça peut bien servir ? » demanda alors Gideon.

« Les Démons qui ont gagné leur matchs peuvent combattre à nouveau… »

« Et donc, s'ils sont soignés, ils reviennent en pleine forme » conclut l'Ange.

« C'est ça »

« Et Gasper ? » demanda Draco.

« Lui-aussi est de type soutien » dit Hariel. « Il a besoin d'être avec d'autre guerriers qui attaquent quand il fige ses adversaires. »

« Donc il ne reste que Xenovia-chan et Kiba-kun » dit Irina.

« Je crois qu'ils vont choisir Yuuto » dit Hariel. « Xenovia sera gardé pour plus tard. Comme ça ils pourront garder caché les spécificités de son Épée Sacrée le plus longtemps possible. »

L'hypothèse d'Hariel s'avéra juste. Quelques minutes après que les dés aient été jetés, les boucliers censés assurer la confidentialité des échanges tactiques de chaque équipe tombèrent et Yuuto s'avança. De l'autre côté, Beruka Furcas fit de même et les deux Démons disparurent.

Une immense bulle apparut au milieu du terrain et montra différent paysages jusqu'à s'arrêter sur celui d'une grande pleine. Ils avaient été envoyés dans une dimension de poche créée pour l'occasion. Il y en avait en fait plusieurs, toutes avec un environnement différent et qui n'était choisis au hasard au début du combat. Ainsi éloigné des autres, les deux combattants pourraient combattre sans se soucier des dégâts. Cette méthode permettait aussi de les isoler de leur équipe, du moins physiquement puisque tous restaient en contact via des communicateurs.

Dans la loge, des écrans apparurent devant les spectateurs. En plus de la vue sur le stade, ils avaient accès à des angles de vue différents prit par des caméras magiques sur les lieux.

Les deux adversaires étaient l'un en face de l'autre. A côté du simple uniforme scolaire de Yuuto, l'armure de Beruka était assez impressionnante. Rutilante sous le soleil, elle était faites de plaques parfaitement alignés et qui bougeaient assez aisément au moindre de ses mouvements. Il était juchée sur un grand cheval blanc dont la crinière et la queue étaient faites de flammes bleu et blanches et tenait une lance à la main.

Dans le stade, la foule criait alors que Naud présentait les deux adversaires. C'est alors qu'Hariel comprit.

« C'est un Dresseur de Chevaux ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Il…dresse des chevaux et les montent ? » demanda Maud.

« Bien plus que ça. Il a une affinité naturelle avec les équidés et peut les commander à volonté. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un pouvoir bien terrible » commenta Eleanor.

« Sauf qu'il fonctionne sur importe quel type de chevaux. Celui qu'il monte est un Pâle Destrier, une créature venue du plus profond du Makai. C'est l'un des chevaux les plus puissants mais aussi des plus difficiles à monter. Il lui est même arrivé de piétiner ses maîtres s'ils ne lui plaisent plus. »

« Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? » demanda Fabian.

« Je l'ignore » dit Hariel. « Les légendes disent seulement qu'il apporte la mort et la destruction. En plus il faut compter avec les pouvoirs de Beruka qui n'est pas non plus un petit joueur. »

Au moment où le combat commença, le chevalier et sa monture disparurent.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Benjamin.

« Ils se déplacent trop vite pour l'œil humain » haleta Hariel. « Même moi je… »

Dans un fracas, le métal rencontra le métal. Il était évident que Yuuto avait réussit à voir l'attaque et à l'arrêter. Se mettant en mouvement à son tour, les deux adversaires se mirent à s'affronter dans un duel de vitesse effrayante. A l'extérieur on ne voyait rien que de vagues silhouettes accompagné du bruit du métal.

Soudain, plusieurs Épées Sacrées Démoniaques apparurent et s'élancèrent sur Beruka mais sa monture, Altobrau, fit un bon phénoménale pour se mettre hors d'atteinte.

Mais c'était ce que Yuuto attendait.

« Épée Sacrée Démoniaque de la Foudre ! » s'exclama-t-il en lançant sa lame sur Beruka qui, piégé dans les airs, ne pouvait l'esquiver.

Au même moment, un éclair tomba brusquement du ciel juste sur le Cavalier au cheval. C'était une réplique de la magie de Foudre d'Akeno. Elle devait lui avoir appris pour diversifier son panel d'attaques. Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être aussi puissant qu'elle mais c'était très respectable.

Mais Beruka projet sa lance en l'air pour intercepter l'éclair et lui servir de paratonnerre. Dans le même temps, il plongea sa main dans la crinière de feu de sa monture et en tira une deuxième lance. Cette crinière était donc plus qu'un ornement, elle devait mener à une autre dimension se dit Hariel. C'était un peu comme son Proteus capable d'absorber des dizaines d'objets sans changer de taille.

Même si elle était en partie Démoniaque, l'épée de Yuuto restait sacrée et une simple blessure serait assez désastreuse pour le serviteur Baal. Il devait donc à tout prix empêcher l'autre Cavalier de l'approcher. Mais Beruka était plein de ressource. Alors que sa monture fonçant vers Kiba, les deux se multiplièrent et bientôt Yuuto fut entouré par des doubles de Beruka et de son cheval.

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas lequel est le vrai ? » dit-il à son adversaire.

Il se remit à attaquer le jeune Cavalier qui, malgré sa grande vitesse encaissant pas mal de dégât de tout les côtés. C'était comme si tous les doubles étaient réels. Pourtant, quand il en frappa un, sa lame le traversa sans rien lui faire.

Il invoqua alors une seconde Épée Sacrée Démoniaque et créa une onde d'énergie qui obligea son adversaire à esquiver et se rassembler.

Yuuto soupira mais son sourire était féroce et intrépide.

« Je ne voulais pas montrer ma carte Maîtresse si tôt, mais on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Hariel ne savait pas ce qu'était cette carte maîtresse mais il espérait que ce serait suffisant. Yuuto était rapide mais il n'avait pas autant d'endurance de Xenovia ou Issei. Il lui fallait donc frapper un grand coup.

Yuuto fit alors disparaître des Épées Sacrées Démoniaques et en fit réapparaître une seule et unique dans sa main. Mais ce n'était nit une Épée Sacrée Démoniaque, ni une Épée Démoniaque…c'était une Épée complètement Sacrée.

« Blade Blacksmith » murmura Hariel. « Mais comment… »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco.

« Le Sacred Gear de Yuuto est Sword Birth, qui lui permet de créer des Épées Démoniaques à volonté. L'année dernière, il a absorbé un cristal composé d'élément de lumière qui permet aux humain de pouvoir porter et utiliser des Épées Sacrées sans en avoir le potentiel à la naissance ce qui lui a permit de créer une Épée Sacrée Démoniaque, mais je ne pensais pas que… »

« Que quoi ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Qu'il développerait un sous-type de Sacred Gear. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Seuls les humains ou les personnes en parties humaines peuvent acquérir un Sacred Gear. Yuuto en avait un à la naissance mais il ne s'est réveillé qu'après sa transformation. Qu'il en ait un autre était impossible à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une mutation de Sword Birth grâce à l'élément lumière qui lui a permit de posséder une version moindre d'un autre Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith dont le pouvoir est de créer des Épées Sacrées. »

« Donc il a deux Sacred Gear ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui » répondit Hariel avant de comprendre quelque chose. « Ce qui voudrait dire… »

« _Balance Breaker !_ » s'écria alors Yuuto.

Des dizaines d'Épées Sacrées émergèrent alors du sol tout autour de lui alors que son corps se nimbait d'une aura lumineuse et sainte. De cette lumière sortirent des chevaliers fantomatiques aux armures décorés de Dragons qui prirent les épées et se placèrent autour de Yuuto.

« Im…Impossible ! » s'exclama Beruka, choqué. « Un Balance Breaker ? Mais ton Balance Breaker est censé être Sword of Betrayer ! Ça ne peut pas… »

Si, c'était possible. Qui disait second Sacred Gear disait second Balance Breaker et celui-là était celui de Blade Blacksmith.

« Glory Drag Trooper » dit Yuuto.

Drag ? Comme dans Dragon ? Décidément, Yuuto était vraiment influencé par Issei. Hariel n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué cela car Azazel fit une remarque qui fit frémir Issei. Dommage qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec le Club de manga de Kuoh. Quel chapitre ça ferait dans la romance imaginaire entre le Dragon Rouge et le Chevalier Dragon.

Mais sur le terrain, la bataille continuait car oui, c'était bien une bataille qui s'annonçait avec d'un côté les troupes de Chevaliers Dragon de Lumière de Yuuto et de l'autre les doubles fantômes de Beruka. Les deux armées se mirent en branle au même moment et se fracassèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un chaos de fin du monde. Le choc fut si puissant qu'elles furent anéantis et qu'il ne resta au cette du terrain que les deux Cavaliers dos à dos.

S'étaient ils manqués ? Non, une fissure lumineuse commença à apparaître sur l'armure de Beruka alors que de la fumée sortait de la blessure.

« Félicitation, jeune Chevalier Dragon… » balbutia Beruka juste avant de disparaître.

« _Et le Cavalier du jeune Baal est éliminé !_ » s'exclama Naud.

Hariel soupira. Et de un.

0o0o0

Balbok de la Forge Noir écrivait à son bureau quand quelqu'un se permit de rentrer sans s'annoncer et en le faisant sursauter. Ses petits yeux se posèrent sur la tâche d'encre qu'il venait de faire sur son parchemin avant de se poser sur l'importun qui se tortilla sur place.

« Donnez-moi une seule raison pour ne pas vous faire exécuter sur le champ Tabrek » dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

« Je…nous…ils ont réussis Maître Balbok. Il vont bientôt l'atteindre. »

Balbok se leva brusquement en entendant la nouvelle. Enfin, il désespérait de voir ce jour arriver. Et son très cher client plus encore.

« Prévenez-moi quand il aura été extrait » ordonna-t-il.

« Bien Maître Balbok…mais, euh… »

« Je serais…clément pour cette fois » soupira Balbok. « Mais rappelez vous que la prochaine fois, bonne nouvelle ou pas, vous avez intérêt à frapper avant d'entrer. »

0o0o0

Rossweiss et Koneko s'avancèrent et un cercle magique les emmenèrent vers le nouveau terrain de Jeu.

Au tirage suivant, Rias avait fait six et Sairaorg, quatre. Ils pouvaient donc envoyer des combattants dont la valeur atteignait dix. Akeno et Issei auraient put y aller mais ils auraient été seuls, leur nombre de points étaient trop grand. Ils auraient put envoyer les trois autres Cavalier/Fous qu'il restait mais il avait été décidé qu'Asia resterait sur la plate-forme et Yuuto venait de se battre. Il devait absolument se reposer. La seule solution était donc de choisir les deux Tours.

Koneko et Rossweiss avaient en commun de cumuler la force et la résistance des Tours avec des techniques de combats rapprochés mais aussi à distance. Rossweiss était une très puissante magicienne et pouvait lancer des attaques de masses sans difficulté. Le Senjutsu de Koneko était moins puissant mais sa nature étrange pourrait être utile afin de déstabiliser les adversaires.

Somme toute, Rias était contente de son choix.

Le terrain sur lequel apparurent les deux Démones fit froid dans le dos d'Issei. Il ressemblait presque trait pour trait au temple où Diodora avait organisé son Jeu de Classement et où Asia était…non, il refusait d'y penser.

Leurs adversaires étaient déjà présents. Contrairement à Rias, Sairaorg n'avait envoyé qu'une seule de ses Tours, Gandoma Balam, un géant aux muscles énormes et au visage déformé. L'autre adversaire de Koneko et Rossweiss était le second Cavalier de Sairaorg, Liban Crocell, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et avec une armure légère et une rapière. A côté de Gandoma, il paraissait presque malingre. Pourtant il avait un sourire agréable.

Dès le début du match lancé, Koneko préféra ne pas se retenir. Ses oreilles et ses queues émergèrent et elle se retrouva enveloppée d'un halo blanc. Cette technique, appelée Touki, permettait aux utilisateurs de Senjutsu de manipuler leur propre énergie vitale. Grâce à cela, ils pouvaient augmenter l'attaque, la défense et la rapidité dans des proportions assez impressionnantes. Malheureusement, cette technique était trop coûteuse en énergie pour être utilisée longtemps et ne pouvait servir que pour des attaques explosives d'une grande puissance.

Que la jeune Nekoshou l'utilise dès le début du match montrait à quel point elle voulait en finir rapidement. Elle s'élança avec une vitesse qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Yuuto et percuta Gandoma en plein dans le visage.

Le géant ne bougea pas pour éviter le coup et ne cilla même pas quand le poing de Koneko le percuta. Le Clan Balam était connu pour sa très grande force et sa très grande défense pour tant cette attaque aurait dû au moins l'ébranler. Gandoma ne devait pas être un membre du Clan Balam ordinaire.

Pourtant, en insufflant du ki dans son poing il serait possible à Koneko de détruire le géant de l'intérieur en continuant à le frapper. Mais celui-ci ne lui en laisse pas le temps et balança son bras devant lui. Heureusement, Koneko parvint à l'esquiver ce qui dégagea le passage pour une attaque magique Rossweiss.

Mais elle avait beau utiliser tous les éléments à sa disposition, que ce soit le feu, la foudre, la glace ou le vent, ça ne semble pas faire de dégât à Gandoma. Sa défense magique devait aussi être aussi importante que sa défense physique.

Cependant Rossweiss avait déjà combattu ce type d'adversaire à Kyoto et même si elle avait perdu la dernière fois, elle s'était beaucoup entraînée depuis. Malheureusement, les deux jeunes filles avaient oubliés leur second adversaire. Celui-ci leur revint à l'esprit quand la Walkyrie sentit son corps devenir lourd, très lourd, alors que le sol autour d'elle se fissurait sous une pression énorme.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Miss Rossweiss ? » demanda Benjamin.

« On dirait…que la gravité autour d'elle a augmenté » dit Eleanor.

Devant eux, l'un des écrans montra le visage de Liban alors que celui-ci expliquait que la jeune Démone avait été touchée par son Sacred Gear, Gravity Jail. Il avait beau faire partie de l'un des Clans des 72 Piliers, Liban avait du sang humain, suffisamment pour permettre l'émergence de l'artefact.

Son ascendance n'avait pas du faire plaisir au Clan Crocell, connu pour être l'un des Clans les plus xénophobe qui existe. Comment l'un d'eux s'était reproduit avec une humain, mystère, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que Liban ne devait pas avoir été heureux dans sa propre famille…comme l'avait été Hariel.

Même s'il était toujours en colère contre lui et qu'il ne supportait pas leurs rencontres où son cousin semblait ne voir que sa mère en lui, Hariel ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Membres des Clans éteints, protégés par le gouvernement mais méprisés par les autres nobles ou monstres aux ascendances douteuses rejetés par leurs familles, Sairaorg avait rassemblé autour de lui des exclus comme lui l'avait été du temps de sa jeunesse et avait créé une troupe qui lui était fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

« _Fais attention Rossweiss_ » dit Rias via le système de communication. « _C'est le Sacred Gear,_ Gravity Jail _, il permet à Crocell d'augmenter la gravité là où se porte son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te voit plus._ »

« Je le…sais » dit péniblement la Walkyrie. « Azazel-san…m'en a parlé. Cette technique a…une faiblesse fa…facile à exploiter. »

Malgré la pression elle réussit à invoquer un cercle magique sous ses pieds et son corps se mit à briller.

« Amai ! » s'exclama Liban. « _Réflexion_! »

Un cercle magique avec le sceau Crocell apparut devant lui et s'illumina avant de former un grand miroir rond juste devant le Démon.

« Je connais les faiblesses de mon pouvoir et j'ai développé des sorts pour les contrer ! »

Mais Rossweiss ne laissa pas tomber pour autant et intensifia encore la lumière qui se refléta dans le miroir et frappa…Gandoma. Le corps de celui-ci s'illumina à son tour et la lumière augmenta encore jusqu'à couvrir le terrain. Quand elle se dissipa, la personne qui se trouvait face à Liban sous l'aire de gravité augmentée n'était plus Rossweiss mais le géant de Sairaorg.

« Je n'ai pas comprit. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Irina.

« C'était très malin de la part de Rossweiss » commenta Hariel. « Le but de son sort n'était pas de produire de la lumière afin d'éblouir Liban mais de s'en servir comme un conduit pour changer de place avec Gandoma. A mon avis, ce sort nécessitait un miroir pour fonctionner. »

« Donc elle a anticipé la réaction de son adversaire et à conçu une tactique pour utiliser sa contre-attaque contre lui ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Exact. Elle savait que les personnes qui possèdent des pouvoirs particuliers liés à leur champ de vision développent rapidement des techniques pour contrer les attaques contre leurs yeux. »

« Et Koneko ? » demanda Hermione.

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle a continué à attaquer le géant, euh…Gandoma même si ça ne lui faisait rien. Tu crois que c'est une tactique ? »

Hariel fronça les sourcils et allait répondre mais juste à ce moment-là, Rossweiss fit apparaitre des dizaines de cercles magiques qui noyèrent le terrain sous un déluge d'énergie. Quand il se dissipa, Liban était à terre, mal en point. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Gandoma. A ce moment-là, Koneko et Rossweiss furent prisent dans une aire de gravité augmentée alors que le géant réapparaissant devant elles. Il était couvert de blessures et de sang.

C'était donc ça, pensa Hariel. Koneko n'avait pas simplement attaqué le Gandoma mais avait chamboulé son aura pour annuler sa défense magique afin que Rossweiss puisse le toucher. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas semblé suffisant puisque le géant était encore debout.

Le poing de celui-ci décrivit un arc de cercle et percutant Koneko qui s'écrasa au sol avant de disparaître. Rossweiss tenta de se dégager de la prise de gravité mais elle cessa brusquement. Elle regarda derrière le géant et vit que leur autre adversaire disparaissait dans un rai de lumière. Il s'était évanoui et avait été retiré du terrain. La Walkyrie ne perdit pas de temps et se prépara à riposter à l'attaque qui allait venir mais Gandoma ne bougeait plus. Son corps massif oscilla quelques instants avant de s'effondrer et disparut à son tour.

Rossweiss était la seule encore debout.

0o0o0

Il faisait sombre sur l'île. En fait, il faisait toujours sombre. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient et il lui était impossible de savoir depuis quand il était emprisonné dans la lugubre citadelle. Il savait que cela faisait des années mais combien ? Cinq ? Dix ? Vingt ? Impossible de le savoir.

Autour de lui, nombreux étaient les prisonniers qui étaient devenus fous à cause des horribles créatures qui les gardaient. Lui comme les autres avait du subir leurs incessantes attaques mais autres au contraire de nombre d'entre eux, il se raccrochait à une chose : son innocence.

Il n'avait pas commis les crimes pour lesquels on l'accusait, c'étaient ceux d'un autre, d'un horrible traître. Quand il sortirait il…mais que ferait-il ? Se laisserait-il aller à la vengeance ? Encore ? Cela lui avait tellement réussis la dernière fois...

Non, il avait une chose bien plus importante à faire. Il avait quelqu'un dont il devait s'occuper. Quel âge avait-il maintenant ? Il avait honte de ne pas savoir. Il aurait dû rester avec lui cette nuit là, il aurait dû…

Mais il ne servait à rien de se laisser abattre par le passé, il ne devait penser qu'à l'avenir et rien d'autre. Il devait encore s'accrocher à l'espoir de pouvoir un jour sortir de cette prison et de le retrouver, de retrouver son filleul. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait rester sain d'esprit. C'est la raison pour laquelle tout les jours il se répétait :

« Je m'appelle Sirius Black, je suis un sorcier et un Auror, je suis le parrain d'Harry Potter, le fils de mon meilleur ami James Potter…je m'appelle Sirius Black… »

0o0o0

C'était déjà le cinquième combat de la compétition. Après la victoire du Clan Gremory grâce à Rossweiss et Koneko, le groupe de Rias avait encore gagné deux rencontres contre les pièces de la Suite de Sairaorg.

Juste après le retour de la Walkyrie, Rias et Sairaorg avaient fait un total de huit sur les dés et Rias avait envoyé Issei combattre. Son cousin, lui, avait aussi envoyé une seule personne, l'un de ses deux Fou, Coriana Andrealphus, une jeune fille aux allures de businesswoman mais avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses. C'était un choix plutôt étrange puisqu'il aurait pu envoyer au moins un autre adversaire, son autre Fou ou alors sa dernière Tour, mais il avait expliqué que Coriana avait un moyen de contrer les techniques ultimes et perverses d'Issei : _Dress Break_ et _Pailingual_.

« Donc le pouvoir suprême de ce mec c'est de déshabiller les filles et de lire leurs pensées à travers leurs seins ? C'est débile ! » s'était exclamé Eleanor.

« Tu te vois te retrouver nue au milieu de tout ces gens alors que tes seins lui disent ce que tu vas faire sans pouvoir les arrêter ? » avait rétorqué Hariel.

Eleanor avait rougit et n'avait plus rien ajouté.

Sur le terrain, Issei n'en menait pas large malgré les acclamations de tous les enfants de l'assemblée, car la contre technique de Coriana consistait à se déshabiller d'elle-même en pensant seulement à ce qu'elle faisait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait enlevé son pantalon avant son soutien-gorge.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ! » avait-il hurlé. « On enlève d'abord le soutien-gorge et _après_ le pantalon ! »

Le rayon d'énergie qu'il avait alors envoyé sur la jeune femme était si puissant qu'elle manqua être pulvérisée. Cela faisait donc une nouvelle victoire pour l'équipe Gremory même si Rias avait du mal à l'accepter.

« Tu es vraiment le pire de tous » avait dit Koneko.

Au tirage suivant, Rias avait de nouveau fait huit. Issei s'était préparé à y retourne mais Xenovia s'était portée volontaire avant lui. Rias se demandait encore qui choisir entre Yuuto et Rossweiss pour l'accompagner quand Gasper s'était, de lui-même porté volontaire.

Arrivés sur le terrain de jeu, une pleine rocailleuse, ils avaient rencontrés leurs adversaires, deux membres de Clans éteints, la seconde Tour, Ludora Buné, un jeune homme brun et dégingandé, et le second fou, Misteeta Sabnock, un rouquin habillé comme un magicien avec un bâton.

Le combat avait assez mal commencé pour le camp Gremory. En effet, Misteeta, qui avait une ascendance humaine, disposait d'un Sacred Gear assez puissant du nom de Trick Vanish. Il avait le pouvoir de sceller une capacité de l'adversaire il s'en était servie pour enlever à Xenovia la possibilité d'utiliser Durandal. Dans le même temps, Ladora s'était transformé en énorme Dragon noire sous les yeux des autres Démons. Possédant la même capacité que Beruka mais envers les Dragons, il avait également la possibilité de se transformer en cette créature et de souffler du feu.

Cependant, pour la première fois, Gasper avait prit les choses en mains. Se servant de la fiole de sang d'Issei qui devait l'aider à éveiller ses pouvoirs, il avait créé un cercle magique de désenvoûtement autour de Xenovia après l'avoir cachée. Il s'était ensuite sacrifié pour gagner du temps face à leurs deux adversaires jusqu'à ce que la bretteuse soit libre du sceau qui l'empêchait d'utiliser le pouvoir de son épée. Sévèrement blessé, il avait tout de même trouvé la force de figer Misteeta avant que celui-ci ne scelle à nouveau la faculté de Xenovia, ce qui avait permis à celle-ci de les noyer dans un déluge d'énergie destructrice envoyée par Durandal. Les deux avaient été battus sur le coup.

Plus déterminée que jamais après que son précieux Fou ait été blessé, Rias lança à nouveau son dé. Le total était de neuf. Elle regarda Akeno, sa Reine, et celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle combattait dans cette manche. De l'autre côté, la Reine de Sairaorg, Kuisha Abaddon, s'avançait aussi pour se battre.

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent du stade et réapparurent au milieu d'un champ de tours géantes qui pointaient vers le ciel sombre. Le combat des Reines allait commencer.

0o0o0

Il n'y avait personne. Jamais. Il était enfermé tellement profondément dans la prison que les gardiens ne descendaient jamais. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils servaient à grand-chose. A cause des Détraqueurs, très peu de prisonniers avaient encore la capacité de s'enfuir alors les gardes n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire.

Sa nourriture était amenée par magie et la magie récupérait aussi le plateau au bout d'un moment ainsi que le sceau avec ses excréments. Mais des contacts humains, il n'en avait pas.

Il pourrait bien mourir, il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un le remarque avant plusieurs semaines…enfin, s'ils le remarquaient un jour.

Dans le silence de sa cellule, il continuait à répéter son nom et celui de son filleul pour se maintenir saint d'esprit. C'est alors que par-dessus ses propres marmonnements, il entendit un autre bruit. Il se tut et tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit une sorte de grattement. Y avait-il encore des rats dans sa cellule ? Normalement le bâtiment était ensorcelé pour qu'ils ne puissent pas rentrer mais à la profondeur où il était, certains des sorts avaient tendances à se déliter et il lui était arrivé de voir des rats et même d'en tuer.

Mais il ne vit aucun rat. Le grattement se fit plus fort et se transforma alors en raclement. Il chercha à voir d'où cela pouvait venir et se rendit compte que la source était sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait rien en dessous, rien d'autre que la terre des fondations de la prison. Il s'agenouilla et posa son oreille sur le sol. Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose en dessous. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui creusait.

Soudain, il sentit le sol se dérober sous lui. Il sursauta et se jeta en arrière alors que de la poussière emplissait sa cellule. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, il vit qu'un trou s'était formé au travers de la terre battue. Il allait approcher pour voir ce que c'était quand un objet fut jeté depuis l'intérieur du trou. De celui-ci se mit à sortir de la fumée qui remplit rapidement l'air de la cellule.

Il se couvrit la bouche et le nez avec la main et tenta de ne pas respirer mais c'était top tard. Il sentit sa tête tourner et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

0o0o0

Kuisha Abaddon ressemblait beaucoup à Akeno dans une certaine mesure. Grande, la peau pâle, une poitrine généreuse, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval comme ceux de l'autre Démone. Elle portait une tenue noire et or qui correspondait aux couleurs du Clan Baal, montrant ainsi sa loyauté envers son Roi.

Un autre point commun était leur puissance. Toutes les deux avaient d'impressionnants pouvoirs et elles enchaînaient les attaques élémentaires sans interruption depuis le ciel. Toutes les attaques que l'une d'elle lançait, l'autre l'annulait avec un pouvoir élémentaire opposé et une puissance équivalente.

Akeno s'était beaucoup entraînée pour ce combat et ses attaques étaient plus dévastatrices qu'auparavant mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Le déchaînement de pouvoir était tel que l'atmosphère atout d'elle était saturé de pouvoir et que mes bâtiments commençaient à s'effriter sous la pression.

Cependant, d'après ce qu'Hariel savait, Kuisha avait un atout : le pouvoir du clan Abaddon qui permettait de créer des trous, des portails dans l'espace qui pouvait absorber et refléter les êtres et les attaques.

Akeno devait vouloir finir le combat rapidement car de la foudre bleue apparut entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi celle-là est d'une couleur différente ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Ce n'est pas de la foudre ordinaire » répondit Hariel. « C'est de la Foudre Sacrée. Elle a été infusé avec de l'énergie de Lumière. »

« Je croyais que les Démons étaient allergiques à la Lumière » dit Hermione.

« Akeno est un cas à part. Avant d'être un Démon, elle était déjà à moitié Ange Déchu. Elle a conservé la capacité d'utiliser l'élément lumière après sa résurrection. »

Sur le terrain, Akeno avait commencé à enchaîner les attaques de foudres mais à chaque fois elles étaient aspirées par le trou qui apparaissait devant Kushia. Elle se mit alors à concentrer son pouvoir et envoya un immense jet de foudre, presque aussi large que la moitié du terrain pour submerger le portail de son adversaire. Mais sous ses yeux ébahis, le portail s'agrandit et absorba complètement son attaque.

« Le portail que je crée peut varier de taille selon ma volonté, Akeno-san » dit Kushia. « L'univers sur lequel il ouvre est totalement sous mon contrôle et je peut diviser l'énergie et la redistribuer comme bon me semble. Mais ce n'est pas tout… »

Juste comme elle disait ces mots, des dizaines de portails apparurent tout autour d'Akeno.

« …Je peux aussi en créer plusieurs et cela, où je le désire. Prépare-toi, Prêtresse de la Foudre ! »

Dès raies de lumières sortirent alors simultanément de tous les portails et frappèrent Akeno.

« Ce n'est plus de la Foudre ! » s'exclama Irina.

« Non » répondit Hariel. « Quand l'énergie se trouve dans la dimensions vers laquelle ouvre le portail, Kushia peut la manipuler à volonté. Elle a extrait la Lumière de la Foudre et la renvoie sur Akeno. »

« Mais tu as dit que comme elle était en partie Ange Déchu… »

« Ce qui lui permet de manipuler l'énergie de Lumière. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas la blesser » répondit Hariel à Hermione.

« _La Reine de Rias Gremory est retirée du terrain_ » annonça la voix implacable de l'arbitre.

« Est-ce que ça va aller pour elle ? » demanda Maud.

« Les Démons guérissent naturellement vite » répondit Hariel. « Et de nombreux guérisseurs doivent déjà être à son chevet. »

Il se voulait rassurant mais il était assez inquiet. Les dégâts physiques seraient rapidement guéries mais pour ce qui est des dégâts psychologiques…tous ces Démons espérant apporter la gloire à leur maître par leur victoire et qui finissent par perdre dans l'amertume…son regard se tourna vers Draco. Il n'avait pas envie de lui causer une telle douleur, ni à lui ni à ceux qui suivront. Mais aurait-il le choix ?

A nouveau, les deux Rois se retrouvèrent face à face et chacun jeta son dé. Ils roulèrent dans les aires et finalement s'arrêtèrent. Sur le dé de Rias, il y avait six points et sur celui de Sairaorg, il y en avait six aussi. Cela faisait douze.

Alors que la foule se déchaînait à la suite de ce résultat, Sairaorg enleva la veste noire et dorée qu'il portait, révélant une tenue de combat qui moulait son corps musculeux. Du côté de Rias et de sa Suite, la pression était énorme. Le regard brûlant de l'Héritier Baal était braqué sur zut et montrait son excitation face au combat à venir.

Issei respira et commença à s'avancer mais une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Kiba.

« Xenovia, Rossweiss-san et moi allons y aller » dit-il les yeux brûlants de détermination.

« Mais… » commença Issei.

« Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas le battre mais nous allons essayer de le fatiguer autant que possible pour toi et Buchou. »

Issei le regarda dans les yeux puis hocha la tête.

« Très bien, je te lisse faire. »

« Yuuto… » commença Rias sur un ton inquiet.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Buchou. Je m'en sortirai. Xenovia ? Rossweiss-san ? Est-ce que vous êtes avec moi. »

« Bien sûr » répondirent les deux jeux femme d'une même voix.

Rias leur jeta un dernier regard puis hocha la tête. Elle se sentait tellement inutile. Elle ne pouvait agir, pas encore. Si jamais elle était battue alors son équipe serait vaincue. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, pas après les sacrifices de Koneko, Gasper et Akeno.

Les Démons s'avancèrent alors au bord de la plate-forme et furent téléporter sur le terrain de jeu. A côté d'eux s'étendait un lac dont on ne voyait presque pas le bout noyé dans la brume. Ils se tenaient tous les trois sur le rivage, Sairaorg juste en face d'eux à une distance raisonnable.

« Donc c'est le plan de Rias » dit celui-ci. « Je vois qu'elle a mûrie. »

Son léger sourire pouvait laisser croire qu'il était né serait-ce qu'un peu impressionné par ses adversaires.

« Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me battre » rajouta-t-il.

« Nous le savons » dit Yuuto. « Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Nous ferons en sorte que le Dragon Rouge se batte contre toi dans les meilleures conditions. »

« Excellente résolution » dit Sairaorg qui tremblait d'excitation. « Je me demande jusqu'à quel point je peux m'échauffer avec vous. »

Il se mit en position et les trois autres l'imitèrent.

« Il est si fort que ça ? » demanda Draco.

« Il a été évincé de la succession du Clan Baal parce qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir et il s'est lui-même soumis à un entraînement intensif pour palier sa faiblesse et retrouver sa place d'Héritier à la seule force de ses poings. Parmi les jeunes Démons, il est considéré comme le plus fort. »

« Tu pense qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? »

« Ils survivront. Mais ce sera à ma tante et à Issei de le battre. »

« Et ils seront à la hauteur ? »

« Sans aucun doute. Me pouvoir d'Issei est pratiquement incommensurable quand à ma tante, disons qu'elle aussi fait partie des plus puissant parmi les jeunes Démons. »

En vérité, en dehors d'elle et de Sairaorg, seul deux autres pouvaient rivaliser avec leur pouvoir. Il s'agissait de Sona et Seekvaira Agares. Cependant, Hariel savait que lui et Millicas seraient bientôt à leur tour considéré comme faisant partie des meilleurs. Certains cercles les appelaient déjà La Dernière Génération.

Enfin, le coup d'envoi du combat fut donné. Des symboles apparurent alors sur les quatre membres de Sairaorg et Hariel s'étrangla. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, alors il s'agissait de sortes de contraintes qui augmentait son propre poids et limitait ses mouvements afin de diminuer sa force. Ce genre de contraintes était utile pour éviter d'avoir à contrôler constamment sa force. Elles étaient aussi souvent utilisées pour l'entraînement et remplaçaient les poids ou les vêtements renforcés que certains artistes martiaux mettaient pour renforcer leur corps.

Dès que les marques eurent disparut, la pression augmenta d'un cran et il y eut comme un souffle de vent qui balaya la poussière autour de Sairaorg. La pression creusa même le sol et forma un cratère au centre duquel se trouvait l'Héritier Baal dont me corps brillait d'une lueur blanche.

Harie savait ce qu'était cette lumière. Il avait entendu des rumeurs mais il n'avait jamais ou les confirmer. Le Touki. Sairaorg n'avait peut-être pas de pouvoir Démoniaques mais il maîtrisait tout de même cette technique qui lui permettrait de le rendre plus fort, plus rapide et plus résistant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Selon l'Empereur Belial, Sairaorg ne maîtrisait pas le Senjutsu, une technique propre aux Yokai, mais pouvait tout de même utiliser le Touki. C'était le résultat de son entraînement physique plus qu'intensif qui lui avait permis de développer ce type d'énergie différente du Maryoku qui lui faisait défaut.

« Je ne baisserait pas ma garde » rugit alors Sairaorg. « Vous êtes des guerriers résolus à tout tenter pour l'affaiblir au prix de vos vies et je respecte ça, je _vous_ respecte et c'est pour ça que je me retiendrai pas ! »

C'est alors qu'il disparut. Sa vitesse était tellement importante qu'il était devenu invisible. Rapidement, Rossweiss invoqua des cercles magiques et tira au hasard en espérant le toucher. Mais Yuuto, lui, avait réussit à le percevoir et orienta l'attaque de la Walkyrie sur un point près d'eux alors que Xenovia attaquait elle aussi en envoyant des ondes d'Énergie Sacrée.

Sans même s'arrêter, Sairaorg se mit à intercepter les attaques magiques avec ses poings nus tout en raccourcissant la distance entre lui et Rossweiss. Yuuto voulu lui dire de s'enfuir mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le poing de Sairaorg s'enfonçant dans me ventre le la Walkyrie, créant une onde de choc derrière elle et pulvérisant son armure.

Portant sa main à son ventre, Rossweiss tituba et commença à tomber en arrière vers le lac mais elle disparut dans un raie de lumière avant de l'atteindre.

Mais déjà, Xenovia repassait à l'attaque. Sairaorg disparut à nouveau et réapparut dans son dos mais la jeune fille réussit à esquiver son coup de pied sans pour autant réussir à ne pas être touchée par l'onde de choc qui est si puissante que l'eau du lac en fut fendue en deux.

Sairaorg s'élance alors en direction de Yuuto qui crée alors un mur d'Épées Sacrées Démoniaques ce qui n'arrête pas son adversaire qui le détruit en un seul coup. Le Cavalier décidé de reculer pour éviter le contact direct mais il en est empêché par un nouveau coup de poing.

« Rias s'est trouvé un Chevalier magnifique » dit Sairaorg. « Ta loyauté envers ton maître et la précision de tes techniques sont admirables mais il te manque encore l'essentiel : une meilleure défense. »

À ce moment là, Xenovia se précipite pour aider son camarade et créant plusieurs vagues d'énergie qu'elle lança sur Sairaorg. Mais celui-ci augmenta simplement son aura et les attaques s'écrasèrent sur lui sans lui faire de mal.

« C'est…c'est monstrueux » balbutia Xenovia en tremblant.

Mais déjà, Yuuto était reparti à l'attaque en utilisant sa nouvelle technique et envoya ses Chevaliers-Dragon sur leur adversaire mais ça n'inquiéta pas Sairaorg qui les détruisit les uns après les autres.

Le Touki ne faisait que renforcer le corps. Cela voulait dire que toutes leurs attaques avaient été stoppées par de simples coups de poings et de pieds. Rien d'autre. Même Yuuto commença à trembler.

« Je peux voir à vos mouvement que vous êtes plein de potentiel » dit Sairaorg. « Avec le bon entraînement, vous deviendrait encore plus fort. Mais aujourd'hui et contre moi, ce ne sera pas suffisant. »

Alors que les deux Cavaliers se jetaient sur lui, il évita leurs coups puis envoya son poing dans le ventre de Xenovia alors que dans le même temps, son pied percutait celui de Yuuto.

Le deux s'effondrèrent et se mirent à cracher du sang. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Leur camarade Issei avait déjà reçu des coups bien pires et s'était toujours relevé. C'est pour cela qu'à leur tour, ils se remirent sur leur jambe et brandirent les épées.

Mais à ce moment-là, Rossweiss apparut dans le dos de Sairaorg.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'exclama Irina. « Elle est ressuscité ? »

« Je…je ne pense pas… » balbutia Hariel.

La seule solution pour que Rossweiss soit de retour c'est que celle qu'avait détruit Sairaorg n'était pas la vraie Walkyrie mais une illusion destinée à tromper leur adversaire. La vraie devait être cachée sous un sortilège d'invisibilité depuis le début. Hariel était sûr que c'était sa tante qui avait eut l'idée de cette stratégie en s'inspirant de son combat contre Kokabiel avec Excalibur.

La Walkyrie tendit alors la main vers l'autre Démon et envoya une attaque magique massive à bout portant. L'explosion fut si importante que personne ne put rien voir de ce qui se passait sur le terrain pendant quelques secondes. Quand la luminosité se dissipa, tous purent voir que Sairaorg était toujours debout mais que son corps fumait et que des égratignures étaient appris sur sa peau. Ils avaient enfin réussit à lui faire des dégâts.

« Je trouvais suspect que l'arbitre n'ait pas fait d'annonce » dit finalement Sairaorg. « Mais je croyais que tu t'étais caché au fond du lac, Walkyrie. Il me faut à présent te remercier comme il se doit. »

Il concentra alors son Touki dans son poing et envoya un coup en direction de Rossweiss. L'onde de choc était si grande que le sol fut pulvérisé.

« La Tour de Rias Gremory est hors jeu ! » s'exclama alors l'arbitre.

Cette fois, la Magicienne était vraiment partie.

Ne voulant pas laisser à Sairaorg le temps d'attaquer à nouveau, Yuuto et Xenovia se jetèrent sur lui. Yuuto voulut donner un coup à son bras droit mais son épée se brisa sur le Touki qui l'entourait. Xenovia eut plus de chance et son épée tint bon mais elle aussi n'arrivait pas à percer l'armure d'énergie. Yuuto saisit alors la poignée de Durandal et appuya de toutes ses forces en même temps que l'autre cavalier. Il y eut alors un flash et le bras de Sairaorg tomba au sol.

Sairaorg regarda son bras. Celui-ci aurait dû disparaître, mais il était toujours là. Se pourrait-il que la force vitale du jeune Héritier Baal soit plus grande encore que l'Énergie Sacrée de Durandal ?

« Quel coup magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-il alors sans montrer le moindre signe de douleur. « Maintenant je vais être obligé d'utiliser les larmes de Phoenix que je le veuille ou non. »

Juste après avoir dit ça, il envoya un coup de pied à Xenovia qui l'envoya voler en l'air. Il enchaîna ensuite avec plusieurs coups de poing et de pieds avant de lui faire percuter le sol avec force. Le regard de la jeune fille devint alors brumeux comme elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Yuuto voulu aller à son secours mais le poing encore présent de Sairaorg le cueillit en plein visage. Il prit ensuite sa tête et l'enfonça dans le sol puis d'un coup de pied, il l'envoya à son tour voler dans les airs avant de lui donner un dernier coup de poing dans l'estomac. La collision se fit entendre dans tout le stade et l'énergie du coup passa au travers du corps de Yuuto et détruisit le sol derrière lui.

Pourtant, quand il disparut, il souriait. Il avait accomplit sa mission.

0o0o0

Comme à son habitude, le Détraqueur alla faire sa ronde dans les niveaux les plus profonds de la prison. Son long manteau traînait à terre alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs sombres en aspirant me bonheur des prisonniers qui s'y trouvaient.

Quand il arriva enfin tout au fond, il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul prisonnier à voir. Il avança vers sa cellule mais aucune énergie, aucune émotion ne vint nourrir son appétit sans fin.

S'il avait été humain, il aurait haussé les épaules. Pas d'émotion voulait dire pas d'humain. Il lui était donc inutile de descendre aussi bas à nouveau.

Il ne préviendrait personne, il n'avait pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour le faire…et puis même s'il avait une bouche, il n'avait pas de cordes vocales.

Il se retourna et remonta dans les étages supérieurs en laissant derrière lui la cellule de Sirius Black qui était vide.

0o0o0

« Est-ce que ça va aller pour eux ? » demanda Hermione. « Les serviteurs de ta tante je veux dire. Et puis ton cousin aussi. Il a quand même perdu un bras. »

« Sairaorg va prendre les Larmes de Phoenix donc tout ira bien. »

« C'est si puissant que ça ? » demanda Benjamin.

« Ça pourrait presque réveiller un mort. »

« J'ai lu des choses sur les Phoenix et leur larmes mais je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient aussi puissante. »

« C'est parce qu'il ne s'agit pas des mêmes larmes. Je suppose que ce que tu as lu était dans des livres sorciers ? »

« Oui »

« Il s'agit donc des larmes d'une créature appelé Phoenix ou oiseau de feu. Celles dont il est question ici sont en fait une potion préparée par les Démons du Clan Phoenix à partir de leurs larmes et elle est beaucoup plus puissante. »

« Tu crois que ta tante va l'utiliser sur ses serviteurs ? » demanda Maud.

Hariel n'était pas sûr. D'un côté il était sûr que sa tante le proposerait et de l'autre il savait parfaitement que tous les blessés refuseraient afin de le laisser pour Issei et elle en vue de gagner le Jeu.

« Des guérisseurs menés par Avicenne-sama sont déjà en train de s'occuper de Rossweiss-san, Xenovia-san et Kiba-san. »

Dit alors une voix dans leur dos. Hariel sursauta et se retourna pour voir Grayfia derrière eux avec des assiettes à la main.

« Il est l'heure du repas. Je vous ai préparé des petits plats à manger à votre convenance » dit-il en posant les assiettes sur la table basse au milieu des spectateurs du Jeu.

Personne ne l'avait vu rentrer. Personne ne l'avait vu non plus accaparer la cuisine. Elle apporta ensuite d'autres plats et tous furent bientôt en face d'un buffet garnie assez conséquent et bien fourni. Puis Grayfia s'inclina respectueusement et sortit de la pièce alors que les invités commençaient à manger.

Sur le terrain, Rias et Sairaorg (dont le bras avait repoussé) lancèrent leurs dés. La première obtint cinq et le second, quatre. Du côté Baal, Kuisha s'avança avant de disparaître et du côté Gremory, Issei fit de même.

Le jeune Démon semblait furieux. Voir ses amis être traité de cette façon l'avait mit en rage. On pouvait presque percevoir son désir de combattre à travers les écrans. Le décor qui avait été choisis pour ce septième combat était de circonstance car il s'agissait d'un immense colisée.

« Revêtez votre armure, Dragon Rouge » lui cria Kushia. « Mon maître Sairaorg-sama voudrait vous voir devenir sérieux et moi, sa Reine, voudrais réaliser son désir.

« Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je vais le faire » cracha Issei. « Mais si tu ne veux pas mourir alors je te conseille d'utiliser toute ta puissance pour te défendre. »

La Démone eut un rictus.

« On dirait bien que tu aimes t'entendre parler. Très bien, je me protégerai. »

Issei fut alors entouré d'une lumière rouge et verte. Quand elle se dissipa, il était vêtu de sa Scale Mail.

« Je t'aurais prévenue » dit-il.

« _Dragon Gallois d'Accélération : Cavalier !_ »

Hariel faillit se lever. Est-ce ce que ce serait…

[ _Change Star Sonic !_ ]

Oui, c'était bien ce qu'Hariel pensait, l'Illegal Move Triaina d'Issei, la technique qui lui permettait d'utiliser le pouvoir de la Promotion au travers de son armure. La Scail Mail sembla alors devenir plus fine et plus effilée, parfaite pour la vitesse.

Encore plus rapidement qu'avec ses ailes, Issei d'école en direction de Kushia, trop surprise pour réagir.

« _Dragon Gallois de Résistance : Tour !_ » cria ensuite Issei.

[ _Change Solid Impact !_ ]

L'armure changea à nouveau et s'épaissit considérablement, augmentant la défense. On aurait dit une sorte de forteresse mouvante. Emporté par son poids, sa vitesse augmenta considérablement. Avec un cri, Issei balança son poing en direction de son adversaire mais avant que l'attaque ne la touche, Kuisha disparut dans un rai de lumière. Le colisée n'eut pas autant de chance et une grande partie fut pulvérisée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Je crois que Sairaorg à retirer lui-même sa Reine pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse tuer » dit Hariel.

« Il a le droit de faire ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais ça équivaut à un forfait de la part de Kushia. »

« _On dirait que tu voulais tuer ma Reine, Dragon Rouge_ » dit Sairaorg à Issei par écran interposé.

« _Je suis désolé_ » dit Issei après avoir retiré son casque. « _J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma colère. En voyant ce que tu avais fait à mes camarades, j'ai voulu les venger._ »

Sairaorg éclata de rire.

« _Quel regard farouche, Dragon Rouge !_ » s'exclama-t-il. « _On voit que tu as bien l'intention de me tuer._ »

Puis il s'adressa au public.

« _Cela fait longtemps que je rêve du moment où je me battrai avec le Dragon Rouge. C'est pour ça que je demande aux juges et à l'arbitre de changer les règles. Je veux pouvoir me battre avec ce type en une bataille par équipe._ »

Il y eut du brouhaha dans l'arène. Dans la loge principale, les juges se mirent à se concerter.

« _La proposition est intéressante_ » dit l'Empereur Belial. « _C'est vrai qu'à partir de maintenant, le déroulement du jeu serait assez prévisible et même ennuyeux._ »

« _Une bataille par équipe à ce niveau du Jeu serait bien plus intéressante_ » ajouta Azazel. « _Mais cette décision revient au comité des juges._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naud se toucha l'oreille et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« _Je viens de recevoir le rapport du comité_ » dit-il sur un ton enthousiaste. « _Il semblerait qu'ils soient d'accord. Le prochain match ne suivra plus la règle des dés mais sera une bataille complète entre ce qui reste de la Suite de Sairaorg Baal, lui-même et son Pion, je vous le rappelle, et ce qui reste de la Suite de Rias Gremory, à savoir elle-même, son Pion et son dernier Fou._ »

C'est dans ce moment de tension intense que bruit fit sursauter tout le monde dans la loge Gremory. Hariel jura et sortit son portable de son sac. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit compte que celui-ci était éteint. Replongent sa main à l'intérieur de son petit sac en forme d'ours, il en sortit un miroir qui sonnait, vibrait et même, fumait.

« Excusez-moi » dit-il en se levant.

D'un pas rapide, il sortit de la loge pour répondre.

« Désolé mon cher Balbok, mais votre appel tombe assez mal et… »

« _Veuillez m'excuser votre Altesse_ » dit le gobelin. « _Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est des plus urgent._ »

« Très bien, je vous écoute »

« _Nous avons réussis. Nous avons libéré votre parrain, Sirius Black._ »

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Finit ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Et oui, la fin surprends un peu et laisse le combat en suspend. Mais bon, j'en suis déjà à dix neuf pages et je veux vraiment pas me presser pour ce combat la donc la suite sera la prochaine fois.

Je vous fait de gros bisous et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine…enfin, si vous lisez Prince des Neiges, sinon ce sera dans deux semaines !


	46. Chapitre 45 : Lion contre Dragon

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 45 : Lion contre Dragon / Shishi tai Ryuu

.

Le premier coup résonna dans tout le stade avec fracas. Les deux adversaires, Sairaorg d'un côté, entouré de son Touki, et Issei de l'autre, vêtue de son armure venaient de balancer leur poing dans le visage de leur adversaire. Le casque du Scale Mail se brisa sous le choc mais Issei n'avait pas finit. Ddraig augmenta l'énergie du Boosted Gear et Issei envoya un second encore plus puissant que le précédent. Le nez de l'Héritier Baal éclata et du sang sortit également par sa bouche.

« Que coup puissant ! » s'exclama Sairaorg en essuyant la bouche. « Cela fait à peine plus d'un an que tu es devenu Démon et tu as déjà acquis cette puissance, impressionnant ! Un tel pouvoir ne peut être atteint qu'après un entraînement inhumain. J'ai cru que tu me sous-estimais parce que tu n'avais pas utilisé la transformation que tu as montré à Kuisha mais il semble que j'avais tord. Le pouvoir de ce Balance Breaker est très satisfaisant. »

Pendant encore quelques temps, les deux adversaires ont continué à échanger des coups. Issei semblait privilégier les contre-attaques en laissant Ddraig augmenter sa puissance seulement pour se défendre. La tactique était bonne mais elle ne tiendrait pas la durée.

« Il est bon » dit Draco en regardant l'échange.

« Il est plus que ça » le contredit Hariel. « Sairaorg le surpasse largement en terme d'expérience et de technique de combat mais Issei à une puissance brute plus importante et de l'expérience des combats réels. »

« Donc ils sont à égalité ? »

Hariel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se figea puis la referma. En fait il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les deux adversaires avaient l'air à égalité mais impossible à dire comment le combat allait finir.

Soudain, un mouvement de l'autre côté du terrain attira son attention. Regulus, le Pion de Sairaorg, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres qui paraissait avoir l'âge d'Issei, s'étaient tout à coup mit à grossir et à changer de forme. Bientôt, à la place du jeune garçon se trouvait un énorme lion doré avec un joyau noir sur son front.

« Mais c'est… » s'exclama Hariel en se levant. « Ce…cette pierre, ce n'est quand même pas… »

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est…un symbole que j'ai vu dans un livre sur les Longinus. C'est celui du Lion de Némée. »

« Celui d'Hercule ? » demanda Maud.

« Oui. Quand Hercules l'a tué, le Dieu de la Bible à prit son esprit pour l'enfermer dans un Sacred Gear, Regulus Nemea. »

« Je croyais que le Lion de Némée était devenu la constellation du lion » dit Benjamin, féru de mythologie.

« Les constellations sont des sortes de manifestations de l'action de la divinité. Son action envers le Lion à créé la constellation. Une preuve en quelque sorte. »

« _Incroyable !_ » s'exclamait Naud. « _Cela faisait des décennies que tout le monde avait perdu la trace du Porteur de Regulus Nemea. Personne n'aurait put imaginer qu'il serait devenu un Pion du Clan Baal ! »_

« Malheureusement son Porteur original est mort il y a des années, tué par d'étranges Magiciens » dit Sairaorg. « À cette époque, Regulus avait la forme d'une hache mais il a changé de lui-même pour massacrer ceux qui venaient de tuer son maître. J'ai décidé d'en faire mon serviteur à ce moment là et il a accepté. Je crois pouvoir dire que j'ai ça dans le sang. »

Hariel fronça les sourcils à cette affirmation. Et puis ça lui revint. La mère de Sairaorg venait du Clan Vapula qui avait le pouvoir de dresser les lions. Certes il n'avait pas hérité de ce pouvoir mais il était possible qu'il ait une certaine affinité avec ces animaux-là.

« _Un Sacred Gear, qui se déplace de sa propre volonté !_ » s'exclama Azazel visiblement excité par la nouvelle. _« Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je veux le savoir. Et si tu l'amenais à mon laboratoire la prochaine fois, Sairaorg, que je fasse quelques petites recherches ! »_

« Malheureusement son pouvoir est trop instable » répondit Sairaorg. « Sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas de Porteur. »

C'était logique. Regulus avait beau être le Pion de Sairaorg, il était impossible que celui-ci soit son Porteur puisqu'il était un Démon pur race sans La moindre hérédité humaine.

« Ce ne serait plus vraiment une bataille s'il se mettait à attaquer tout le monde » continua Sairaorg. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter donc c'est mieux s'il fait équipe avec moi. »

C'est alors que la bataille à continué. Alors que Rias se battait férocement contre le Lion, Sairaorg et Issei continuaient leur corps à corps. Les échanges de coups étaient très rapides entre les deux Démons. Hariel était persuadé qu'essayer d'utiliser Ascalon contre Sairaorg, avec sa force, serait payant mais les capacités de bretteurs d'Issei n'étaient pas des meilleures et cela ne servirait à rien d'avoir une Épée Sacrée s'il se trouvait incapable de toucher sa cible.

C'est alors qu'Hariel remarqua quelque chose. Par quelques manipulations fluides, il fit apparaître devant lui un écran qui montrait Sairaorg. Il zooma et regarda ses bras.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? » demanda Draco.

« Je crois oui » dit Hariel, les sourcils froncés. « On dirait que son bras droit est légèrement plus lent que l'autre. »

« Moi je ne vois rien » dit Benjamin.

« Tu pense qu'il ressent encore les effets de sa blessure ? » demanda Hermione. « Malgré la larme de Phoenix ? »

« Possible » dit Hariel. « Après tout c'était quand même une Épée Sacrée qui lui a fait cette blessure. »

« Tu crois que ton copain va pouvoir en profiter ? » demanda Eleanor.

« S'il le voit.. »

C'était le cas. Issei avait bien repérer la faiblesse et au moment où Sairaorg lui envoya un autre coup de poing du bras droit, il évita et attendit que son bras soit tendu pour frapper son poing de toute ses force et de tout son pouvoir boosté par son artefact. Le bras de Sairaorg trembla et son corps vacilla.

« _Dragon Gallois de Résistance : Tour !_ »

[ _Change Solid Impact !_ ]

L'aurait d'Issei augmenta et son armure prit des proportions gigantesque. Il ferma son énorme poing et l'envoya dans le ventre de Sairaorg. Le coup fut tellement puissant que l'autre Démon s'envola dans les airs.

« _Dragon Gallois du Pouvoir : Fou !_ »

[ _Change Fang Blast !_ ]

L'armure d'Issei reprit son volume normal mais deux énormes canons avec des cristaux verts à chaque bout se matérialisèrent dans son dos. Des étincelles de magie se mirent alors à être aspiré par les cristaux, signe que les canons chargeaient. Cela mettait du temps mais vu que Sairaorg était dans les airs, il est probable que ça irait.

« _Dragon Blaster !_ » cria finalement Issei.

Deux rayons rouges et verts furent alors tirés par les canons, droit sur Sairaorg. Celui-ci sortit ses ailes pour essayer de les éviter mais c'était trop tard. L'un des rayons le manqua mais le second le toucha de plein fouet.

Sairaorg tomba sur le sol, blessé tandis qu'Issei vacillait alors que ses canons disparaissaient. Il avait dut utiliser énormément de pouvoir et d'endurance pour ce coup. Le souffle court, il regarda son adversaire se relever. Celui-ci avait dû se protéger à l'aide du Touki quand le rayon l'avait frappé. Il était encore pet à combattre. Pire encore, il souriait.

Un cri se fit alors entendre dans l'arène. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'autre duel qui s'y déroulait. Hariel était un peu honteux de dire qu'il avait complètement oublié sa tante. Celle-ci était au sol et saignait abondamment. Son adversaire avait bien subit quelques dégâts mais bien mois qu'elle et il se tenait debout près de son corps tremblant.

« _Rias Gremory va finir par être expulsée du terrain à cause de sa trop grande perte de sang_ » dit le Lion avant de se tourner vers Issei. « _Si tu veux la sauver, tu devrais peut-être utiliser la Larme de Phoenix._ »

C'était un plan ingénieux. Blesser Rias sans l'achever pouvait obliger son camp à utiliser la Larme et ainsi se mettre à égalité avec leurs adversaires. Manifestement, il semblait que cette action soit une initiative de Regulus. Donc non seulement le Lion pouvait bouger mais il pouvait aussi parler et même réfléchir, plus que réfléchir même, comploter.

Issei se précipita vers sa maîtresse et la pris dans ses bras. Rias était honteuse. Elle aurait tant voulut être plus forte. Mais ni Issei ni elle n'avaient le choix. Si jamais elle était éliminée, alors le jeu serait terminé et aucun des camps ne le voulait. Dès que la potion Démoniaque eut touché le corps de la jeune fille, ses blessures se refermèrent. Maintenant, chacun des camps avait cinquante pour cent de chances de gagner et cinquante pour cent de chances de perdre.

« _Sairaorg-sama ! »_ s'exclama alors Regulus. « _Je vous en prie ! Utilisez-moi ! Portez-moi ! Je pourrais vous faire gagner, je… »_

« Silence ! » s'exclama Sairaorg en jetant un regard noir au Lion. « Je me suis juré de n'utiliser ce pouvoir que si le Monde Démoniaque était en danger ! »

Issei, lui, tremblait. Était-ce de la peur ? Était-ce de l'excitation ? Un peu des deux. Savoir que son adversaire pouvait devenir encore plus fort lui coupait presque le souffle. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme s'il trichait en utilisant le Triaina alors que Sairaorg se retenait. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas…

« Fait-le ! » s'exclama-t-il alors. « Utilise le pouvoir du Lion. Je ne pourrais jamais dire que j'ai réussit à te surpasser si tu n'utilise pas « Ça » quel qu'il soit ! »

Plus que de la justice, il avait envie que Sairaorg se batte à son maximum, il désirait ardemment ce combat total contre cet adversaire à la force démesurée.

« Aujourd'hui je vais gagner contre toi à ton maximum » continua Issei. « Nous nous battons pour nos rêves. Si on ne se bat pas de toute ses forces alors ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourront rien accomplir ! »

Tout le monde dans l'arène était choqué. Même Rias. Dans la tribune Gremory, Hariel aussi ressentait le choc de cette nouvelle. Et pourtant elle ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. C'était du Issei tout craché. Il devait avouer que lui aussi, dans la même situation, se montrerait aussi déraisonnable. C'est dans un combat total que l'on peut montrer sa véritable valeur et voir celle des autres.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans l'arène tant la nouvelle choquait tout le monde. Tout à coup, le silence fut rompu par un grand éclat de rire.

« Je suis en colère contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt que notre combat est loin d'être un jeu » dit Sairaorg après s'être calmé. « Très bien ! Faisons-le ! Ce sera donc un combat à mort. Ne me déteste pas si je te tue, Hyoudou Issei ! »

L'énorme Lion s'approcha alors de son maître et son pelage se mit à briller. Son corps se désagrégea en une myriade d'étincelles qui tourbillonnèrent en recouvrant le corps de Sairaorg.

« Roi de Nemée, Shishiou, Roi Lion ! Répond à mon appel et devient mon armure ! »

Dans la loge Gremory, tous virent les écrans et la bulle sur le terrain trembler.

« Ça crée des interférences ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Non » répondit Hariel d'une voix blanche. « C'est la dimension elle-même qui tremble. »

La lumière autour de l'Héritier Baal augmentait de plus en plus tant et si bien que la plupart des personnes durent se cacher le visage. Lorsque la lumière disparut, Sairaorg était revêtue d'une impressionnante armure d'or avec un casque ouvert semblable à une crinière et ornée d'une tête de lions sur le torse sont les yeux semblaient presque vivant.

C'était un Balance Breaker ! Sairaorg avait un Balance Breaker ! Alors qu'il était un Démon et n'était pas le Porteur de l'artefact, il avait réussit à revêtir le Balance Breaker de Regulus Nemea : Regulus Rey Leather Rex.

Avec un sourire franc, Sairaorg tendit la main devant lui et fit signe à Issei de venir contre lui. Le jeune Démon déchaîna alors son aura et invoqua le pouvoir de la Tour pour renforcer son armure avant de se jeter sur son adversaire.

Son poing fut stoppé par la main de Sairaorg. La force de l'impact fut si grande que le poing géant de la Scale Mail fut désintégré sur le coup malgré sa défense augmenté.

« Donc c'est ça ta limite » soupira Sairaorg.

Il banda son poing et l'enfonça dans le ventre d'Issei, pulvérisant son armure. Le corps d'Issei devint alors flasque et tomba sur le sol.

0o0o0

Autour de lui, tout était blanc. Il n'y avait ni sol, ni plafond, ni haut, ni bas. Rien que du blanc. Il avait déjà été là, dans ce lieu. C'était l'intérieur de son Sacred Gear. C'est là où il avait rencontré les esprits des Porteurs précédents qui lui avaient permis, plusieurs mois auparavant, dans le train qui le menait à Kyoto, d'atteindre son plein potentiel et d'obtenir les trois formes Triaina. Cependant cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Alors qu'auparavant les esprits lui avaient semblé sans émotions, cette fois, ils semblaient être en colère. Plus encore, ils semblaient enragés. Il y avait autour d'eux une aura noire et ils lui chuchotaient des choses.

« _Juggernaut Drive_ »

« _...Le Juggernaut Drive_ »

Quelque chose apparut alors. Une image. Issei se vit alors lui-même, dans les bras de Rias. Il était allongé sur le sol, son armure détruite et vomissant ce qui lui semblait être des litres de sang. C'est alors qu'il se souvint. Il se battait contre Sairorg et celui-ci l'avait battu en un seul coup après qu'il ait revêtu son armure dorée.

« _Juggernaut Drive »_

 _« Le Juggernaut Drive est la seule solution »_

 _« Seule solution… »_

 _« Cet homme a cherché ce qui lui arrive »_

Issei avait peur. Ce n'était pas normal. Les esprits des Porteurs s'étaient approchés de lui avec des sourires terribles et leur aura noire commençait à recouvrir son corps. Elle entrait en lui et il ressentait des choses...de la rage...de la colère...de la peur...des tas de sensations primales, animales. Il voulait vaincre Sairaorg. Non, il voulait le tuer. Il voulait déchirer son corps et ne rien laisser derrière lui, il voulait...la haine prenait peu à peu le dessus sur sa raison.

Mais c'est alors que des voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles, des voix d'enfants.

 _« Le Oppai Dragon est mort ! »_

 _« Non ! »_

 _« Relève-toi, Oppai Dragon ! »_

Il aurait voulu écouter ses bras mais il était si fatigué. C'était tellement plus simple de se faire submerger.

 _« Tu ne peut pas abandonner ! Tu ne peux pas pleurer ! »_ cria alors une voix.

Il se souvenait de cette voix. C'était celle de l'un de ses fans, un enfant à qui il avait signé un autographe. Quel était son nom déjà ? Lil...Lib...Lirenkus...oui, c'était ça, Lirenkus.

 _« C'est toi qui me l'a dit! Tu m'as dit que les garçons ne pleuraient pas! Qu'ils devaient se relever quoi qu'il arrive et devenir assez fort pour protéger les filles! »_

C'est alors qu'il entendit une autre voix familière...une voix de fille...

0o0o0

Hariel se mordait le pouce. Il était inquiet pour Issei. Il était tombé dans les pommes et pourtant son corps n'avait pas disparut. Il restait là, dans les bras de sa tante. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Pouvait-il même se relever ? Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait les entrailles. Il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais, de terrible voulait émerger et que la seule chose qui l'en empêchait à présent c'était la conscience d'Issei.

Soudain, Il vit Irina se lever et se précipiter vers la porte. Son ami était en danger. Elle aussi avait ressentit cette sombre force qui voulait émerger. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant, c'était encourager Issei pour que son esprit combatif repousse le mal. Elle descendit quelques gradins et émergea vers l'endroit où se trouvait une majorité d'enfants qui encourageait Issei pour qu'il se relève.

« Vous avez raison, les enfants ! » leur cria-t-elle. « Issei-kun...Le Oppai Dragon peut se relever de n'importer quel coup et à déjà vaincu des ennemis bien plus forts que cela ! C'est pourquoi il faut continuer à l'encourager ! Il faut continuer à croire en lui, le Oppai Dragon, notre Héros !

Son visage était plein de larmes mais elle ne faiblissait pas et sa voix était si forte qu'elle emplissait tout le stade.

« Alors les enfants, est-ce que vous aimez le Oppai Dragon ? »

« Oui ! » crièrent les enfants d'une même voix.

« Moi aussi je l'aime ! C'est mon ami. Même si c'est un pervers et qu'il pense toujours à des choses lubriques, je l'aime, parce que son feu brûle plus fort que n'importe qui. Il n'abandonne jamais ! Il travaille toujours plus dur pour devenir plus fort et se battre pour ceux qu'il aime. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » crièrent à nouveau les enfants.

« C'est pourquoi il faut continuer à l'encourager ! Envoyons-lui nos voix ! Oppai Dragon ! Tu te lève quoi qu'il arrive et pour tout le monde, Démon ou non, tu te bats et tu gagne ! »

« Oppai ! » crièrent les enfants.

« Allez, tous en cœur ! Oppai ! Oppai ! »

« Oppai ! Oppai ! Oppai »

0o0o0

Les cris d'Irina et des enfants percèrent la brume de haine qui s'emparait de l'esprit d'Issei. Malgré lui, il se mit à pleurer. Tellement de gens comptaient sur lui, tellement d'enfants criaient son nom !

C'est alors qu'une autre voix perça les ténèbres de la haine. C'était celle de la personne qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, la voix de la personne qu'il aimait comme un fou.

« _Tu entends, Issei » disait-elle. « Tout le monde t'appelle. Tout le monde t'attend. Alors je t'en prie, revient._ »

Quelque chose apparut devant les yeux. Carmin. La couleur du sang. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'effrayant, non, c'est quelque chose de beau, de noble mais aussi de chaleureux. Il se souvenait que tout avait commencé à partir de cette couleur, la couleur des cheveux de Rias.

« _Maintenant, Dragon Rouge »_ disait la voix des esprits. _« Maintenant. Que vienne le Chaos et la Destruction. Que renaisse le Juggernaut Drive._ »

Mais les voix à l'extérieur étaient toujours là. Toujours aussi fortes, toujours aussi présentes. Et par dessus elle, il y en avait une autre. Celle de cet homme, son adversaire...

« _Alors, Hyoudou Issei ? C'est tout ? C'est finit ? Ne me dit quand même pas que tu as déjà tout donné ! Allez ! Lève-toi ! Tes sentiments ne sont pas aussi faibles que ça !_ »

Il a raison. Ils ont tous raison. Ce n'est pas finit. Il peut encore se battre.

« _Oui, oui »_ dirent les voix. _« Détruisons-le. Utilisons le pouvoir de destruction ultime !_ »

« Vos gueule ! » cria Issei dans son esprit. « Vous n'entendez pas ? Vous n'entendez pas les voix ? Tout le monde m'appelle. Pas le Dragon Rouge, moi ! »

« _Non, la destinée du Dragon Céleste est de devenir un Dieu de Destruction totale. Nul ne peut aller contre son destin._ »

« C'est faux ! » s'exclama Issei. « Je ne deviendrais jamais le Dieu de la Destruction ! Je suis Hyoudou Issei ! Je suis un pervers et je deviendrais le Roi du Harem ! »

« _Non_ » reprirent les voix. « _Roi de la Destruction. Le Juggernaut Drive est la voix tracé par Dieu pour cet artefact et..._ »

« _Laissez-le !_ » s'exclama alors une autre voix.

Un autre spectre apparut. Différent des autres, il diffusait une aura Blanche.

« _Tu es..._ » cracha l'un des spectres du Boosted Gear.

« _Oui, je suis l'esprit de l'un des anciens Porteur d'Albion, le Dragon Blanc. »_

« Tu n'a rien à faire ici ! C'est impossible »

« _Bien au contraire ! Lorsque le Porteur actuel de Ddraig a assimilé une part du pouvoir du Divine Dividing, un fragment de mes pensées est parvenu à s'infiltrer ici bien que le vrai moi se trouve encore dans l'artefact du Dragon Fuyant. »_

La Silhouette tendit alors la main à Issei.

« _Dragon Rouge. Je pense que tout cela a été écrit. Je vais t'aider. Je vais essayer d'utiliser ma capacité de division pour réduire de moitié la malveillance qui parasite ton artefact._ »

« Est-ce que tu es sur ? Je ne suis pas Vali... »

La silhouette sourit à ces mots.

« _Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant. Je peux comprendre pourquoi deux des Dragons Rouges les plus forts de l'histoire ont disparu en riant._ »

Était-ce pour cela ? Issei s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Elsha et Belzard avaient disparus de cette façon après l'avoir aidé à éveillé son pouvoir la dernière fois. Le trouvaient-ils...intéressant ?

« _Je pense qu'avec ton enthousiasme, tu pourras faire disparaître la malédiction qui pèse sur toi et changer la destiné des deux Dragon Célestes et les amener vers de nouvelles possibilités et de nouveaux choix. C'est pourquoi.._. »

L'esprit leva la main et sa lumière se diffusa tout autour de lui.

« _C'est pourquoi toi et Vali devaient devenir les nouveaux Dragons._ »

La lumière est si forte qu'elle disperse une partie des ténèbres. Mais elles n'ont pas complètement disparut et les autres esprits continuent à s'activer.

« _Nous ne le permettront pas ! »_ crièrent-ils. _« La Haine, la colère, la tristesse ! Ce sont ces émotions qui sont à l'origine de ce Sacred Gear. Répandre ces sentiments, répandre le chaos et la destruction est la voie du Dragon Céleste. Tu ne peut pas.._.»

« Je le peux ! » s'exclama Issei. « Grâce aux seins ! Les seins m'ont sauvés et je les chercherais partout, même ici. »

En désespoirs de causes, les esprits se mirent à chanter le sort pour activer la fore ultime de l'artefact.

« _Moi, qui suis aux portes de l'éveil, je suis le Dragon Céleste qui me suis rendu maître du principe de la Domination_. »

Mais Issei avait ses propres paroles, son propre chant, sa propre forme ultime.

« Moi, qui suis aux portes de l'éveil, je suis le Dragon Rouge qui me suis libéré du principe de la Domination. »

« _Je me ris de « l'Infini » et rejette le « Rêve »_. »

« Je marcherai sur la route de la Justice avec des rêves pleins l'esprit et de l'espoir plein le cœur ! »

« _Je deviendrai le Dragon Rouge. Roi de la Domination. »_

« Je deviendrai le Dragon-Empereur Carmin. »

« _Et je noierais le monde dans le Purgatoire Écarlate ! »_

« Et je vous promets à tous! Je vous montrerai un avenir qui brille d'une authentique couleur carmin ! »

A ces mots, les esprits cessèrent leur mélopée et se mirent à chuchoter.

« _L'avenir... Tu vas nous montrer l'avenir...?_ » demanda l'un d'eux

« Oui! Je vais vous le montrer! » cria Issei. « Ou plutôt, voyons-le ensemble! Je vous le montrerais à vous et ensemble, nous le montreront aux autres ! À mes amis, à mes camarades, à la femme que j'aime et à tous ces enfants !

« _Le future »_ se mirent à scander les voix. _« Nous allons créer le future. Pas le détruire, le créer !_ »

« C'est ça ! Nous pouvons le faire ! Il nous suffit d'y croire et de joindre nos forces ! »

C'est alors que le pouvoir se mit à déferler en Issei.

0o0o0

Au dehors, les enfants continuaient de crier le nom de leur héros. Irina les accompagnait sas jamais faiblir malgré ses larmes. Dans la loge, Hariel, le visage collé à la vitre, se sentait glacé. Et si…si Issei était…non, impossible, il ne pouvait pas. Alors que des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, sa bouche remuait, articulant silencieusement la formule magique que tous criaient à voix haute à l'extérieur : « Oppai ! Oppai ! »

C'est alors qu'il vit une larme couler des yeux d'Issei. Au même moment, sa tante, qui tenait toujours son Pion tout contre elle, se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge sang. Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça, tout son corps ne brillait, seulement sa poitrine. La lumière rouge s'étendit alors sur le corps du jeu Démone et l'enveloppa complètement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« Buchou » dit-il en voyant le visage plein de larmes de Rias.

« Issei…tu…cette apparence… »

Issei fronça les sourcils puis se redressa pour voir ce qui étonnant tant la jeune fille. Sa couleur était différente. La couleur de son armure avait changé. Elle n'était plus du rouge écarlate de Boosted Gear mais avait maintenant une teinte carmin, un rouge aussi profond que le sang. Le même rouge que les cheveux de Rias.

Issei se releva et se rendit compte qu'en plus d'avoir changé de couleur, l'armure était à nouveau complète et il n'y avait plus de traces de sa blessures.

« _Extraordinaire !_ » cria Naud depuis son écran. « _On dirait que le Flash Mammaire de la Switch Princess, la Dame de l'Oppai Dragon a ressuscité le Dragon Rouge ! »_

 _« Enfin de retour, Aibo »_ dit alors la voix de Ddraig.

« J'étais parti ? » demanda Issei.

« _Ton esprit s'est enfoncé loin dans les profondeurs de Boosted Gear. Je t'aurais bien rejoint mais les spectres des anciens Porteur m'en ont empêché. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? On dirait que leur soif de sang s'est considérablement affaiblie. »_

« Il…Il y avait le spectre d'un ancien Porteur de l'autre…du Divine Dividing. »

« _Je savais qu'absorber l'orbe du morveux Lucifer ne serait pas sans conséquence mais je n'imaginais pas ça… Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre puisque ça t'as permis de promouvoir ton armure en Reine. »_

« Quoi ? C'est…c'est vrai ? » s'exclama Issei en se regardant à nouveau. « Je suis une Reine ? Une vrai Reine ? Enfin je veux dire…c'est l'armure avec les pouvoir d'une Reine ? »

« _Et bien, quel retournement de situation !_ » s'exclama Azazel en riant. « _Et moi qui croyais que tu aurais au moins besoin de sucer la poitrine de Rias pour arriver à ce niveau. »_

Issei grogna. Voilà que maintenant il avait envi de se masturber en suçant les seins de la femme qu'il aimait. Non, seulement sucer ses seins suffirait à faire son bonheur.

« Quelle transformation éclatante » dit Sairaorg avec un sourire. « On pourrait appeler cette forme celle de la « Reine Carmin Cardinal ». C'est la même couleur que les cheveux de Rias, non ? »

« C'est cela » répondit Issei en de tournant vers lui. « Cette armure est de la couleur des cheveux de la femme que j'aime. Bu…non, Rias Gremory est la femme que j'aime. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'elle gagne. C'est pour ça que je veux la protéger. C'est pour ça que je veux me battre pour elle. Parce que je l'aime. »

La voix d'Issei résonnait dans tout me stade. Dans la loge Gremory, le cœur d'Hariel se gonflait de bonheur. Enfin. Enfin il avait réussit à avouer ses sentiments. Enfin il avait réussit à surmonter le traumatisme que lui avait occasionné Raynalle en le tuant. Hariel était tellement heureux qu'il sentait son béguin pour Issei renaître en flèche.

« Je vais te vaincre devant la femme que j'aime » continua Issei, « et aussi devant tous ces enfants qui crient son nom et qui me suivent ! Je vais te vaincre pour mon rêve, pour celui de Rias ! Je vais te surpasser ! »

Derrière lui, le visage de Rias était rouge de gêne. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. C'était sortit et l'un et l'autre devront vivre avec.

[ _Star Sonic Booster !_ ] Cria Boosted Gear alors qu'Issei se préparait à attaquer à nouveau.

Le paysage devint flou autour de lui alors qu'il fonçait vers son adversaire. C'était aussi rapide que sa forme de chevalier. Non, plus encore. De son côté, Sairaorg se met en garde, son corps enveloppé de sa propre énergie vitale.

[ _Solid Impact Booster !_ ]

L'attaque fut à la fois fulgurante et puissante. Issei avait l'impression d'être aussi fort qu'avec sa forme de Tour mais en consommant bien moins d'énergie.

« Ça ne va pas » dit Hariel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a pourtant l'air de reprendre le dessus » lui dit Eleanor alors qu'il revenait s'assoir sur le canapé.

Il appuya sur un icône présent sur les écrans qui flottaient devant lui et en fit apparaître d'autres mais sans images du combat, seulement une silhouette avec de nombreux cadres de texte écrits dans une langue inconnue.

« Je n'étais sûr » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco qui, bien que pouvant lire ce qui était marqué, ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

« Ce sont les analyses statistiques d'Issei. Tout est mesuré : les constantes vitales, les émissions énergétiques, etc. Son nouveau pouvoir n'a pas encore été totalement analysé mais d'après ce que je vois, il est encore assez instable. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Fabian. « Qu'il pourrait le lâcher ? »

« Probablement »

Mais Issei, conscient ou non de ce fait, continuait à échanger des coups avec Sairaorg. Autour d'eux, c'était l'apocalypse. La terre tremblait et se fendait alors que l'air se saurait de magie et devenait très lourd. Certains des techniciens Démoniaques qui avaient créé les dimensions dans laquelle les adversaires se battaient étaient sortit dans l'arène pour tenter de les consolider. Dans les gradins, la foule se déchaînait. De partout en entendait une cacophonie de « Oppai Dragon » et de « Sairaorg » scandés par les fans de chacun des deux adversaires.

« _C'est une bagarre, Mesdames et Messieurs_ » criait Naud. « _Un vrai bagarre à coup de poings sans technique ni effusion de pouvoir ! De la puissance à l'état brut ! Ils frappent ! Ils sont touchés ! C'est si intense ! La foule est en délire ! C'est incroyable !_ »

À ce moment là, le bras d'Issei augmenta de volume et il chargea son énergie pour envoyer un coup directement dans l'estomac de Sairaorg. Son poing désintégra l'armure dorée et entra en contact avec le corps dur de son adversaire. Sairaorg cracha du sang et s'effondra à genoux. Il tenta de se relever mais il pouvait à peine bouger.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, mes jambes ! » cria-t-il. « Le combat n'est pas encore finit ! Pas encore ! »

Finalement, il parvient à se relever alors que le Touki brillait encore autour de son corps mais d'un éclat plus faible qu'auparavant.

« Allez mon corps » se dit-il à lui-même. « Endure ! Endure encore un peu ! Penses-tu que je serais digne d'être l'Héritier du Grand Roi Baal si un combat comme celui-ci me fait peur ? »

Mais Issei reprenait déjà l'attaque en visant cette fois…les jambes. Puis qu'elles sont affaiblies, autant les viser. D'un coup de pied, il brise l'armure sur son mollet et fractura le tibia. Puis, sans attendre, il envoi un coup de poing dans le visage de Sairaorg détruisant du même coup son casque. Il recule alors et ouvrit ses ailes. Les cristaux aux jointures se chargèrent comme des canons puis tirèrent deux énormes rayons directement sur leur cible : Sairaorg.

C'était assez ingénieux parce que Regulus Nemea avait la capacité de diminuer les dégâts subits par les attaques à distance. En concentrant son attaque, Issei avait réussit à lui faire tout de même pas mal de dommages.

Alors qu'Issei se préparait à attaquer à nouveau et se mettait en garde au cas où son adversaire serait encore entier, il vit une femme traverser le terrain et marcher vers Sairaorg. Elle était transparente. Est-ce que c'était un fantôme ? En tout cas elle lui semblait familière.

Soudain il se souvient. Peu avant le combat, un homme, un majordome, était venu le voir pour lui demander d'utiliser son sort _Pailingual_ sur sa maîtresse qui était dans le coma. Ça n'avait malheureusement pas fonctionné. Il se trouvait que cette femme était Misla Baal, la mère de Sairaorg, qui était tombée malade quelques années auparavant et ne s'était pas réveillée depuis. Et la voilà qui se trouvait ici à encourager son fils.

« Lève-toi Sairaorg » disait-elle d'une voix que seul Issei devait entendre. « Lève-toi, je t'en prie ! Ne m'avais tu pas promis de devenir le plus fort ? »

Sa voix n'était pas suppliante, en fait elle avait plus l'air de le gronder. En tout cas cela fonctionna car le corps de Sairaorg commença à bouger.

« Réalisé ton rêve ! » continua l'esprit de Misla. « Créé le monde que tu as toujours voulu voir ! Un monde où plus personne n'aurait à ressentir la douleur que tu as ressentit. Un monde où seules les capacités compteront pour déterminer sa place dans la société et pas le sang où le pouvoir. N'est-ce pas cela ton rêve ? »

Finalement, Sairaorg parvint à se relever.

« C'est bien, mon Fils » dit-elle avec un sourire avant de disparaître.

C'est alors que Sairaorg poussa un long rugissement, un vrai rugissement de lion.

« Hyoudou Issei ! » cria-t-il. « Je ne peux pas perdre ! Il y a un rêve que je dois accomplir ! »

« Moi non plus je ne peut pas perdre ! » cria Issei à son tour avec la même détermination.

Tout là-haut, dans la tribune, Draco sentait sa gorge s'assécher. Plus qu'une bataille physique, c'était une bataille de volonté. Et quelle volonté. Draco se sentait écrasé par ma pression que les deux adversaires mettaient sur lui. Discrètement, il jeta un regard vers Hariel. Serait-il capable d'une telle volonté pour lui ? Serait-il capable de tout donner pour que ses rêves d'accomplissement ? Oui, oui, il en était sûr. Il le ferait.

Sur le terrain, les deux adversaires avaient recommencés à se battre. Ils échangeant coups sur coups mais aucun d'eux ne voulait faiblir.

« Abandonne Dragon Rouge ! » s'exclama Sairaorg.

« Jamais ! » s'écria Issei. « Je deviendrai Roi un jour. Je deviendrai le plus fort, le Pion ultime ! »

Il donne un autre coup de poing à Sairaorg mais c'est à ce moment là que son armure disparaît. Mais ça ne l'arrêta aucunement car il se prépare à envoyer un nouveau coup de poing à son adversaire avec sa main nue.

« _C'est bon maintenant, Dragon Rouge, tu peux arrêter_ »

Issei se figea. La tête de lion sur le torse de son adversaire venait de parler. Des larmes surgirent alors de ses yeux et il se mit à pleurer.

« _Mon maître…Sairaorg-sama est…_ »

Issei s'approcha et observa son adversaire. Malgré son sourire, celui-ci avait bel et bien perdu conscience.

« _Il était tellement heureux de ce combat qu'il a continué à se battre même après avoir perdu connaissance »_ reprit le lion. « _Son rêve était tellement important pour lui._ »

Issei s'approcha alors encore plus de Sairaorg et le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci » dit-il alors que le corps de Sairaorg disparaissait. « Merci beaucoup pour ce match. »

« _Sairaorg Baal est retiré du jeu »_ dit alors la voix de l'arbitre. « _Le camp de Rias Gremory remporté la victoire ! »_

0o0o0

Un silence stupéfait régnait dans la loge Gremory. Personne n'osait parler. En fait, personne n'était vraiment en état de le faire. La tension avait été tellement forte pendant tout le match que chacun se sentait un peu vide.

Soudain, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre en coup de vent les fit sursauter.

« Il a gagné ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il a gagné ! » s'écria Irina en rentrant sans la pièce.

« Bien évidemment qu'il a gagné » dit Hariel sur un ton hautain. « Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde. »

Le fou rire qui prie tout le monde à ce moment-là acheva de détendre l'ambiance.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre à l'hôtel maintenant, non ? » dit Hermione.

« On devrait peut-être attendre que la foule se disperse avant, non ? » dit Benjamin en regardant par la fenêtre pour voir tous les spectateurs sortir de l'arène.

« Inutile » répondit Hariel. « Les loges ont des accès privés. »

« Dans ce cas allons-y » dit Maud.

« En fait… » commença Hariel.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'aurais d'abord voulu passer à l'hôpital pour voir si Rias-onee-sama et les autres vont bien. »

« C'est une bonne idée » dit Irina. « Moi je pense y aller demain. Comme il semblerait qu'on soit dans le même hôtel, on pourrait rentrer ensemble. »

« Avec plaisir » dit Benjamin.

« Super ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les deux autres Anges. « Allez les Prewett, on y vas »

« Une minute ! » s'exclama Draco alors que les deux hommes se levaient. « Tu as bien dit Prewett ? »

« C'est notre nom de famille » répondit Gideon en haussant les épaules.

« Vous êtes Fabian et Gideon Prewett ? Les frères de Molly Prewett ? »

« Tu les connais ? » demanda Hariel.

« Seulement de nom » répondit celui-ci. « Ils sont mort quand j'étais petit. « Ce sont les frères de Molly Weasley, née Prewett. Et donc les oncles de la bel…de Ronald. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Yep » répondit Fabian.

« Mais commet c'est possible ! » s'exclama Draco. « Vous avez été déclaré mort il y a plus de dix ans ! »

C'est en disant cela qu'il comprit.

« Vous avez été réincarné en Anges après votre mort, c'est cela ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben dis donc ! Tu en sais des choses sur nous » dit Gideon.

Draco grimaça.

« Mon père était…dans le camp adverse, disons… »

Les deux Anges le regardèrent avec insistance.

« Mais c'est vrai dis-donc ! » s'exclama Gideon. « Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble au vieux Lulu ? »

« Mais c'est vrai ça ! » s'exclama à son tour son frère. « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est amusé à lui pourrir la vie pendant la guerre. On l'a d'ailleurs tellement poussé à bout qu'il a finit par nous tuer. »

« Pas faux » reprit Gideon, « d'ailleurs désolé de te le dire gamin, mais faudra qu'on pense à lui rendre la pareil un de ces jours. »

« Ouais ben prenez un ticket et faites la queue » grogna Draco, « parce que moi aussi il m'a tué. »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce.

« Dur le Lulu » dit finalement Gideon.

« Pour s'en prendre à son fils, c'est clair » rajouta Fabian. « Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire frangin ? »

« Bien sûr frangin »

« Il a la priorité » s'exclamèrent les deux Anges en se tapant le poing l'un l'autre.

« Franchement, vous deux » soupira Irina alors que le groupe sortait de la loge.

De son côté, Hariel semblait trépigner.

« Si tu veux y aller, vas-y » dit Gideon.

« Je suis désolé de vous laisser tomber » dit le jeune Démon en s'inclinant devant les Granger.

« Mais non, mais non » le rassura Benjamin. « Allez, va ! »

Hariel s'inclina une nouvelle fois puis fit apparaître un cercle magique sous lui et Draco avant de les téléporter vers l'hôpital.

« Qu'est ce que vous pensez faire de votre soirée ? » demanda Irina aux Granger alors que le groupe avait recommencé à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, après toutes ces émotions et ce bon repas, je n'ai plus qu'une envie c'est de me coucher » dit Maud.

Personne ne l'a contredit bien que son mari se dit en lui-même qu'il ferait bien un tour de l'hôtel pour voir un peu toutes les activités qu'il proposait. C'est alors qu'ils sortaient qu'Eleanor demanda :

« Au fait, c'était quoi le truc que tout le monde scandait quand ce mec, Issei, s'est évanoui ? Oppai ? »

0o0o0

Après qu'une infirmière lui ait indiqué la chambre d'Issei, Hariel se mit presque à courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital suivit tant bien que mal par Draco. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et se figea. Issei était bien là mais il avait un compagnon de chambre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Hariel.

« Ils devaient manquer le place parce qu'ils m'ont mit dans la même chambre que Hyoudou Issei » répondit Sairaorg. « Ou alors c'était une demande du Maoh… »

Les deux Démon étaient réveillés et semblaient aller bien mais leur corps était couvert de bandages.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » demanda Hariel qui avait remarqué en rentrant qu'Issei était un peu rouge.

« Je lui ait dit qu'il devrait répéter ce qu'il a dit à Rias mais en privée. »

« Le fait que tu es amoureux ? » dit Hariel avec une voix ronronnante et un peu moqueuse.

« On pourrait changer de sujet non ? » s'exclama Issei dont le visage était à nouveau rouge et qui se grattait la joue de gêne.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler de ta promotion ? » proposa Sairaorg après avoir éclaté de rire.

« Une promotion ? » demanda Draco.

« Cela veut dire qu'Issei-onii-chan va être anobli » répondit Hariel.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama celui-ci.

« Pas seulement lui » intervint Sairaorg. « Sirzechs nous a dit que ce serait aussi le cas de la Prêtresse de la Foudre et du Cavalier à l'Épée Sacrée Maudite. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Hariel, ravi.

En tant que membre du Clan Gremory, Hariel était automatiquement un Démon de Classe Supérieur, tout comme sa tante et son cousin. Les Démons réincarnés, eux, quelque soit le rang de leur maître, étaient des Démons de Basse Classe tout comme le commun des Démons du Makai. Cependant, le système Démoniaque fonctionnait aussi comme une méritocratie et chaque Démon pouvait évoluer et grimper les échelons en collectant de l'énergie via les contrats ou en accomplissant des exploits militaires. Et il y avait bien sûr les Jeux de Classement. C'était le moyen le plus rapide de s'élever dans la société et c'était ce qui se passait avec Issei. En moins d'un an et demi, il était déjà promu à la classe moyenne. Une ascension aussi rapide était rare.

« En tout cas, je suis ravi que tu sois venu me voir » dit Sairaorg à Hariel.

Celui-ci frémit.

« Je venais voir Issei » dit-il d'une voix faible et tendu.

« Oh ! Tu me brise le cœur. Tu pourrais au moins venir me saluer. »

Hariel soupira et s'avança vers son cousin. Celui-ci sourit et prit sa main pour la porter à son visage. Le jeune Démon se figea. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Sairaorg lui faisait le baisemain. Au début il s'en fichait mais il depuis qu'il avait appris que c'était de cette façon qu'il avait l'habitude de saluer sa mère, Hariel détestait ça.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Alors que Sairaorg allais poser ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main, il la retira.

« Il faut que tu m'écoutes maintenant Sairaorg. »

« Tout ce que tu... »

« Non ! Tais-toi ! » cria Hariel. « Tu te tais et tu m'écoute. Ma mère est morte. Lilith est morte. »

Le sourire de Sairaorg de figea. Il régnait dans la pièce un silence assourdissant.

« Elle est morte » reprit Hariel. « C'est comme ça et on ne peut rien y changer. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne. Moi je suis Hariel… »

« Mais je sais, je… »

« Non tu ne sais pas ! Ça fait des années que tu ne sais pas et j'en a assez ! Je suis Hariel ! Je suis son fils mais je ne suis _pas_ elle. Je ne suis pas ma mère ! »

Le jeune garçon tremblait à présent de rage.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça peut être douloureux de ne pas être vu ? D'être avec quelqu'un qui ne voit en moi qu'une morte, une personne qui m'est cher et dont j'ai si peu de souvenirs ? J'ai vécu un an avec elle ! Une seule putain d'année ! Et si je n'avais pas une mémoire aussi exceptionnelle je ne me rappellerai rien du tout d'elle ! Et pourtant, toi, tu n'arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie encore et encore en me prenant pour elle, en faisant comme si elle était encore en vie alors que c'est impossible ! J'en ai assez ! »

Les derniers mots avaient été dits dans un sanglot. Hariel porta alors les mains devant son visage pour retenir ses larmes mais il n'y arrivait pas, elles étaient trop abondantes. Tous les autres se taisaient. Draco aurait bien voulu le consoler mais il se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de le faire.

Sairaorg, lui, était désemparé. Était-il vraiment comme ça ? L'avait il vraiment rejeté de cette façon ? Il connaissait parfaitement la douleur de se sentir rejeter, non désiré et il se rendit tout à coup compte que, dans une certaine mesure, Hariel avait du se sentir comme ça. Il avait été comme rejeté à chaque fois que lui, Sairaorg voyait en lui une image parfaite de sa tendre Lilith, comme si Hariel lui-même ne comptait pas. Cela lui fit mal au cœur et il se sentit terriblement honteux. Pendant le combat avec Issei, il avait beaucoup parlé de son rêve de créer un monde où personne ne serait rejeté et pourtant lui-même avait rejeté cet enfant de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit.

Espérant avoir encore la possibilité de se racheter auprès de ce si merveilleux garçon, le précieux fils de Lilith, il posa sa main sur sa tête et l'attira vers son visage pour lui embrasser le front.

« Je suis désolé, Hariel » dit-il à voix basse. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ressentit cela. Je suis sûr que là où elle est, Lilith doit me faire les gros yeux pour avoir été un tel idiot. »

Hariel laissa échapper un petit rire à travers ses larmes.

« Mon père aussi faisait l'idiot parfois » dit-il. « Je me souviens très bien de son expression dans ces moments là. »

Hariel se redressa puis essuya ses larmes avant de se tourner vers Issei et Draco.

« Je suis désolé de m'être ainsi donné en spectacle » dit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

« Iie, iie » s'exclama Issei gêné.

Il chercha un moyen de changer de sujets puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le garçon près de son lit.

« Au fait, puisque Draco-kun est un tout jeune Démon, ça veut dire que je suis son senpai, non ? »

« Théoriquement oui… » dit Hariel en levant un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce que tu en dit, Draco-kun, et si je t'aidais à t'entraîner ? »

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard surprit puis un sourire mutin fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Oh oui ! Ce serait super Issei-senpai ! » dit-il d'une voix un peu enfantine en lui prenant la main. « Je ferais tout ce que tu m'ordonneras de faire, tout ! Je t'appartiens complètement ! »

« Draco ! » s'exclama Hariel. « C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux que Onii-chan abusé de mon corps ! »

Issei était à nouveau tout rouge.

« Mais…maismaismaismaismais…mais non ! Je…je ne disais pas ça comme ça ! »

0o0o0

« Alors ? » demanda Draco après qu'ils furent sortit de la chambre. « On fait quoi maintenant, on rentre à l'hôtel ? »

« Pas tout de suite » dit Hariel après avoir regardé sa montre.

Il enleva son sac puis fouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir un miroir.

« Balbok ? » appela-t-il.

Le miroir se brouillard et bientôt la tête du gobelin apparut sur la surface.

« _Votre Altesse ?_ »

« Parlez-moi de mon parrain. »

0o0o0

Sirius n'ouvrira pas tout de suite les yeux de peur que ce ne soit un rêve et que la merveilleuse sensation qu'il éprouvait ne soit pas réel. C'était chaud. C'était moelleux. Il avait plus ressentit ni l'un ni l'autre depuis qu'il était en prison. Là-bas, il n'avait qu'une paillasse moisie et une vieille couverture trouée. Mais ce rêve était définitivement mieux que son quotidien.

Soudain, un souvenir revint à la surface, le faisant se redresser brusquement. Le bruit. Le trou. La fumée…

C'est à ce moment là qu'il s en dit compte que la sensation de chaleur n'avait pas disparu. Ni la sensation de moelleux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un grand lit mais impossible d'en dire plus tellement il faisait sombre. Alors qu'il sentait encore étourdi, un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit les volets s'ouvrir tout seul.

Le soleil l'ébloui si bien qu'il dû mettre une main devant ses yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Aussitôt, un rideau se referma, occultant une partie de la luminosité et les lumières s'allumèrent.

La chambre était assez grande mais assez simple. Le lit était en bois clair avec une sorte de très épaisse couverture à motifs teints et il y avait à la fois un traversin et des oreillers. Juste à côté il y avait une petite table avec un tiroir avec sur le dessus un étrange objet métallique avec une sorte de long cou sur lequel était planté un cône tronqué avec à l'intérieur une étrange sphère de verre fumée et une espèce de corde qui partait de la base. Le reste du mobilier se composait d'une grande armoire et d'un bureau avec sur le dessus d'étranges machines. Il y avait une sorte de cadre noir qui tenait sur un pied, une planche de la même couleur avec des carrés découpés sur lesquels il y avait des lettres et des chiffres et puis à côté un…truc…un peu allongé de la taille d'une main posé sur une espèce de tapis étrange. Juste à côté il y avait une grosse boîte sombre et rectangulaire d'où partait des fils.

Cela rappelait vaguement à Sirius une machine moldus que Lily avait insisté pour qu'elle et James aient à la maison…un adinateur ? Un odirateur ? Il ne savait plus le nom. Cependant il se souvenait que c'était très fragile et que la magie était interdite à proximité.

Continuant son inspection, il examina rapidement la porte et aussi le très grand tapis qui recouvrait l'intégralité du sol avant de lever la tête pour voir la source de la lumière de la pièce. C'était une sorte de cloche suspendue à un fil noir avec à l'intérieur une sphère lumineuse comme sur l'étrange objet sur la petite table à côté de son lit mais celle-là brillait.

N'importe qui aurait put penser que cette lumière était un sort magnifique mais Sirius était trop malin pour croire que c'était de la magie. Tout cela devait être moldus.

Comme il ne savait toujours pas où il était, il décida de se lever. Il repoussa la couverture épaisse et remarqua qu'il était nu à l'exception d'un sous vêtement fait d'une matière étrange, élastique et moulante. Il observa aussi son corps et vit qu'il était propre et que la plupart de ses blessures avaient disparut alors que les autres étaient en voie de guérison.

Il tenta de se lever mais il retomba en arrière tant ses jambes étaient faibles. Il resta quelques instants assis puis fit une nouvelle tentative. Cette fois il réussit à tenir sur ses pieds mais ses jambes tremblaient. Se tenant au montant du lit, il étira sa cuisse gauche, puis la droite et fit quelques pas sur place. Prudemment, il commença à avancer dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avança sa main vers la poignée mais à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter si fort qu'il tomba en arrière. Heureusement qu'il y avait le grand tapis.

« Oh non ! Messy est désolé M. Sirius Black. Messy ne savait pas ! Messy jure ! »

L'elfe de maison qui avait ouvert la porte lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait pour aider Sirius à se remettre debout. Le plateau resta en l'air quelques instants puis flottait vers le lit sur lequel il se posa.

« Il ne faut pas vous lever. Le maître à dit que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Non, non, non ! »

Sirius voulut demander qui n'était ce fameux « Maître » mais sa gorge était trop sèche. Il laissa l'elfe, Meesy, le remettre au lit puis poser le plateau devant lui. Dessus il y avait un petit déjeuner complet avec des toasts, du beurre, de la marmelade, des œufs au plat, du bacon, des petites pommes de terre et des tomates grillés ainsi que des petites saucisses. Il y avait aussi un verre d'eau, un verre de jus d'orange et plusieurs potions. Il commença par prendre le verre d'eau et le vida en quelques gorgées puis le reposa en soupirant.

« Le maître a dit à Meesy que Monsieur Sirius Black devais commencer par les potions » dit l'elfe tu jours à son chevet.

Sirius regarda les flacons colorés et en lu les étiquettes. Il y avait une potion de soin générale sans doute destinée à finir de le soigner, une potion pour restaurer ses forces, une potion de nutrition pour réparer les dégâts d'années de malnutrition et aussi une potion de purification, sans doute pour éliminer les derniers vestiges de l'influence des Détraqueurs sur lui. Sirius se mordit la lèvre puis se décida à les prendre. Après tout, si le mystérieux maître l'avait fait sortir de prison, nettoyé, soigné et installé dans un lit avec un bon petit déjeuner, ce n'était certainement pas pour l'empoisonner.

Il grimaça après avoir prit la première potion mais se dépêcha de boire les autres. Plus vite ça serait fait, mieux ce serait. Quand il eut finit, il prit le verre d'eau que lui tendait l'elfe et le but d'un trait pour faire passer le goût atroce des potions. Au moins il se sentait mieux. Il prit ensuite les couverts et attaqua le petit déjeuner.

Meesy était toujours à côté du lit à le regardait. A une autre époque ça l'aurait dérangé mais ma il avait trop faim pour faire attention. C'était un délice, un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi. La première nourriture décente depuis…depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

« Dit moi…Missy » demanda Sirius en terminant d'essuyer son assiette avec un morceau de toast, « Quand sommes-nous ? Quel est la date d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous sommes le vendredi 3 août 2012. »

La respiration de Sirius se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Onze ans. Cela faisait presque onze ans qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban. Son petit Harry devait avoir tellement grandit…il devait même être entré à Poudlard ! Sirius se demandait dans qu'elle maison il était. Puis il se dit que c'était ridicule. James et Lily étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor. Harry devait y être aussi.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Qui est ton maître et pourquoi m'avoir fait sortir de prison. »

« Meesy ne peut pas répondre. Mon maître ne veut pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça non plus Meesy ne peut pas le dire. »

« Est-ce que je le verrai au moins, ce maître ? »

L'elfe secoua la tête. Sirius ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais peu lui importait puisque son seul objectif était de retrouver Harry.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais m'en aller ? »

« Le maître ne l'a pas dit alors en attendant, vous devez rester ici. »

Non, Sirius ne pouvait pas faire ça. Prenant l'elfe par surprise, il lui lança le plateau et la grosse couverture et se releva. Il tremblait bien un peu sur ses jambes mais il avait de la ressource. Il se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se transforma en chien. Sous cette forme, il était déjà plus vaillant il se mit à courir le long d'un petit couloir qui débouchant dans une pièce à vivre avec salon, salle à manger et cuisine séparé du reste par une sorte de bar. Il vit enfin la porte d'entrée et réussit à l'ouvrit avec ses pattes avant de se précipiter au dehors.

Il se trouvait à présent dans un petit jardin avec un chemin de pierre menant à une clôture de bois avec un petit portail. Il se précipita de ce côté-là et tenta de sauter par-dessus mais quelque chose l'arrêt et il retomba en arrière. Toujours sous sa forme de chien, il approcha et essaya de tâter devant lui mais ses pattes touchaient partout une sorte de mur qu'il ne voyait pas. Il se retransforma en humain et recommença. C'était dur et invisible comme du verre très propre. Pourtant, quand il le touchait, ça faisait comme des vagues et le paysage au travers ondulait. Il se mit à tâter autour de portail et continua à sentir le mur.

« Non ! » gémit-t-il.

Il se lit à courir le long de la clôture, la main sur le mur invisible en ne cessant de répéter encore et encore « Non, non, non ! ». La clôture entourait la maison et bientôt Sirius se retrouva à son point de départ.

« Non, non, non ! C'est pas vrai ! »

À nouveau, il était enfermé. Il s'appuyant contre le mur invisible et se laissa tomber au sol. Le genoux repliés, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et resta prostré. Soudain, une lettre tomba entre ses jambes. Rapidement, il leva la tête espérant voir la chouette. Si elle était entrée, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une faille ou quelque chose de similaire dans ce mur. Mais il n'y avait aucune chouette.

En soupirant, il ramassa l'enveloppe. Elle était faite d'une matière étrange. Ce n'était pas du parchemin, c'était beaucoup plus fin et blanc. Il n'y avait rien marqué dessus. Il trouva l'ouverture et en sortit la lettre qui était écrite sur le même genre de support. C'était peut-être ce que mes moldus appelaient du parpier…

Il espérait avoir quelques explications mais il fut déçu quand il vit que la feuille était blanche. Il allait la jeter quand il vit une écriture commencer à apparaître dessus. Elle était assez étrange, ce n'était pas une écriture manuscrite, plutôt comme des caractères imprimés.

« _Bonjour Monsieur Black_ » disait la lettre. « _Désolé de ne pas être là en personne mais il en va de ma sécurité que vous ne me rencontriez pas. Pas maintenant. Je vous ai fait sortir de prison pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais que vous êtes innocent. Cependant, aux yeux du monde, vous êtes encore un criminel donc il est plus prudent que vous restiez caché ici pour votre sécurité comme pour la mienne. Dans un premier temps, sachez que ce papier est enchanté. Je peux vous parler à travers lui et vous pourrez me répondre en écrivant dessus donc ne le perdez pas. Sachez ensuite que Meesy est à votre disposition pour vous donner tout ce dont vous avez besoin à l'exception de réponses à vos questions sur mon identité ou le lieu où vous vous trouvez et d'un moyen de vous enfuir. Car en effet Monsieur Black, il vous est interdit de sortir d'ici, du moins tant que vous n'êtes pas complètement guérie et que vous n'avez pas appris l'Occlumencie…entre autre. »_

En colère, Sirius froissa la feuille et la jeta. Puis il se reprit la tête entre les mains et se mit à sangloter. Au bout d'un moment, il se calma. Il se releva, ramassa la feuille, la défroissa comme il put puis rentra dans la maison.

0o0o0

Sur l'un des écrans du jardin, Hariel put voir son parrain disparaître dans la maison puis reparaître sur un autre écran qui montrait l'entrée.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu que l'enfermer soit la bonne solution » dit-il.

« Pourtant, nous suivons à la lettre votre protocole en matière de protection de votre identité » dit Simeon Randall-Delûte qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. « Toute personne à qui vous voulez dire votre secret doit pouvoir protéger son esprit avant toute rencontre ou même avant de connaître quoi que ce soit à votre propos. »

Hariel soupira. Oui, il avait dit ça. Et c'est là raison pour laquelle Sirius devait apprendre l'Occlumencie, pour que personne n'utilise la magie ou une quelconque capacité de lecture de l'esprit pour percer ses secrets. En tant que Démons (ou Anges), sa famille, ses amis et Draco étaient protégés contre le type de technique mentale que Dumbledore et les autres sorciers utilisaient. Hermione, elle, possédait un collier trouvé dans l'un de ses coffres et qui permettait de protéger l'esprit. Malheureusement, c'était un exemplaire unique et étant en permanence en présence de Dumbledore pendant l'année scolaire, cela lui était nécessaire. Il s'était posé des questions au sujet de la famille d'Hermione mais il pensait (et espérait) que leurs contacts avec le monde magique seraient trop restreints pour être un problème.

Mais pour Sirius, c'était autre chose. C'était un sorcier et même s'il n'était pas coupable, il était toujours considéré comme tel et pouvait donc être capturé et interrogé. Il devait donc le protéger et faire en sorte qu'il apprenne à se protéger lui-même.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas votre Altesse » rajouta Balbok. « M. Black aura tout ce qu'il faut pour se remettre et apprendre l'Occlumencie et ainsi être prêt pour votre rencontre. »

« Oui, mais quand ? »

« Mieux vaudrait ne pas faire de supposition » dit le gobelin avec une grimace contrite.

Hariel soupira à nouveau.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Super hein ?

Et voilà, me Jeu de classement Baal/Gremory est finit. J'ai eu des tas de commentaire positifs la dernière fois sur le jeu et j'espère que le dernier combat ne vous a pas déçus. En tout cas, je le suis appliqué pour l'écrire.

Et voilà, Sirius est libéré mais bon, il est pas encore sortit d'affaire.

Allez, la semaine prochaine : fin des vacances et début de la 2ème année. Vous en pensez quoi ? Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans deux semaines !


	47. Chapitre 46 : Pernicieux poison

Vocabulaire :

\- K'so : abréviation de kuso. Merde.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 46 : Pernicieux poison / Akusei doku

.

Albus Dumbledore observait distraitement le morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. C'était l'originale d'un bulletin de notes qui résumait à la fois les résultats des examens (qui comptait pour la moitié de la moyenne finale) ainsi que ceux de l'année entière et au nom de Hariel Potter.

Le directeur ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Certes sa mère avait été intelligente mais même lors de sa première année, elle n'avait pas obtenue de score aussi…parfaits. Il avait des résultats parfaits dans absolument toutes les matières (même en Potion) et ce tant aux contrôles périodiques que les professeurs avaient fait passer aux élèves tous le long de l'année qu'aux examens.

100%. Hariel avait un score annuel de 100%.

Il avait beau être timide voir même parfois effacé, il semblait s'épanouir dès qu'il se mettait à écrire. En plus, il avait une belle écriture, même avec une plume et ne faisait pas la moindre faute d'orthographe. Habituellement, en début d'année, Minerva ouvrait un atelier d'écriture pour les élèves nés-de-moldus afin de leur apprendre à écrire avec une plume. Cette année, il avait réussit à ma persuader (en lui faisant boire encore quelques rasades de potion de confiance) que l'atelier serait inutile et elle avait accepté de ne pas le tenir. Maintenir Hariel mal à l'aise dans leur monde en prenant bien garde à ce qu'il apprenne les choses au compte-gouttes était pour Dumbledore un moyen de le rendre plus malléable.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à _ça_. Le gamin était trop intelligent. Il apprenait trop et trop vite. Le garder dans l'ignorance d'un maximum de chose était la garantie qu'il n'apprenne rien qui n'aurait été validé par lui.

Alors qu'il avait passé toute cette année à observer, il allait à présent devoir agir.

0o0o0

« Vous avez le tableau que je vous ai demandé ? » demanda Hariel à son Gestionnaire de Compte.

Le gobelin ouvrit un dossier devant lui et lui donna plusieurs liasses de feuilles retenus par des agrafes.

« Pourquoi y en a-t-il plusieurs ? »

« Le premier est un état général et exhaustif de l'intégralité de vos actions par ordre alphabétique des sociétés » répondit Balbok.

En effet la feuille présentait un tableau composés des noms des sociétés dont Hariel était personnellement actionnaire, suivit du nombre d'actions, du pourcentage par rapport au total des actions de la société, de la date d'acquisition, des valeurs d'achat et de vente au moment où elles ont été acquise, des valeurs de vente et d'achat actuels ainsi que du revenu généré par action et en tout des trois dernières années, des trois derniers mois ainsi que les prévisions pour les mois et années à venir sans oublier bien sûr, le total des revenus générés.

Comme il s'agissait d'un document magique, le taux actuel des actions variait en fonction du marché ainsi que les bénéfices engrangés et il était possible de modifier la devise servant à présenter les chiffres, celle-ci étant pour le moment en dollars mais pouvant parfaitement être converti en livres sterling, en euros ou même en gallions ou en yens.

« Et les autres ? »

« Supplément à l'état des actions divisés entre sociétés magiques et non magiques, ainsi qu'une autre division en secteur d'activité, elle aussi fournie avec un supplément qui sépare les sociétés magiques et non magiques. »

Hariel hocha la tête, impressionné. Il n'y avait pas pensé et était particulièrement content de l'initiative de Balbok. Heureusement pour lui, les sorciers avaient beau être assez arriérés dans pas mal de domaines, ils avaient intégrés des concepts des marchés financiers, de la bourse et de l'actionnariat. De tels procédés restaient assez rare dans la très traditionaliste Europe ainsi qu'en Afrique et en Amérique du sud mais l'Amérique du Nord et, depuis peu, l'Asie fourmillaient d'opportunités et avaient toutes deux un marché florissant bien que ne vaillant pas leur homologue non magique.

« Qui a fait ces investissements ? » demanda Hariel.

« C'est votre grand-mère, Euphemia Potter. Votre grand-père Fleamont était un Maître de Potion très réputé mais il ne s'intéressait pas au développement du patrimoine familial au contraire de son épouse qui s'est montré très habile à ce jeu. »

« Et elle avait du nez aussi » marmonna Hariel en reconnaissant des noms prestigieux comme Samsung, I.B.M., Apple et même Coca Cola. « Je vois qu'elle était très intéressé par les nouvelles technologies… »

« C'est exact » acquiesça Balbok. « Malgré tout, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. »

« Avait-elle d'autres projets que celui de faire de l'argent ? »

« Non » répondit le gobelin. « Je vous l'ai dit, pour elle il s'agissait plus d'un passe-temps. Cependant elle voulait mettre la famille hors du besoin et permettre à une personne un peu plus investit qu'elle d'utiliser cet argent. »

Hariel était pensif. Sa grand-mère avait elle eu des dons de voyances ? Ou était-elle seulement prévoyante ? Aujourd'hui ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Maintenant il fallait qu'il sache quoi faire de tout cet argent.

« Au fait, où se trouve-t-il, tout cet argent ? » demandat-t-il.

« Mais, ici même »

« Ici ? Je croyais que vous ne gardiez que des liquidités. L'argent non-sorcier gagné par ces actions a une valeur numérique, non ? »

« Certes, mais quel que soit le pays, l'argent est toujours équivalent à la richesse du dit pays, notamment l'or. »

« Donc l'argent est convertit en qui ? En lingot d'or ? Et stockés ici ? »

« C'est exact » répondit le gobelin. « Nous passons par des banques moldus qui échangent l'argent en lingots. »

Hariel avouait être un peu ennuyé. Il est vrai que de l'argent réel, représenté par des biens réels comme des lingots d'or était plus concert que n'importe quel argent illusoire. Après tout, c'est ce qu'était les comptes en banque, un réservoir de chiffres. Les personnes ayant de l'argent à la banque ne possèdent pas vraiment la valeur de ce qu'ils gagnent (sa valeur en or) mais un droit sur elle bien qu'ils ne le voient jamais. C'était bien sûr pareil pour les pièces et les billets du monde entier qui ne valaient que l'importance qu'on leur donnait et non une valeur réel. Cependant, pour Hariel, cet argent illusoire, seulement présent dans les banques sous forme de données numériques, était tout de même plus intéressant et plus pratique. En quelques micro secondes, il pouvait faire le tour de la terre et être distribué à qui bon pouvait lui sembler.

« Nous garderions bien l'argent comme eux mais il nous faudrait un système informatique afin de conserver les données. Hors, qui dit système informatique, dit appareil électrique et vous savez-bien que la magie et la technologie ne font pas très bon ménage. »

Un sourire diabolique naquit alors sur les lèvres d'Hariel, sourire qu'il tant bien que mal de dissimuler sans y arriver vraiment. Lui avait ce moyen. La technologie mise au point par Ajuka pourrait être un argument de négociation de poids avec les gobelins. Hariel ne prévoyait pas nécessairement de négocier de l'argent mais peut-être quelques avantages…Mais ce n'était pas de ça dont il devait se préoccuper pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses dont il devait s'occuper.

« Serait-il possible de changer le nom du bénéficiaire des actions pour dissimuler mon implication ? »

« Pour les plus grandes entreprise je ne pense pas que ça pose problème. Malgré les sommes engrangés nous restons tout de même très minoritaire. Pour les plus petites en revanche… »

« Vous pensez à celle du monde sorcier ? »

« Entre autre. »

Hariel réfléchit encore quelques instants.

« Alors vendez tout » dit-il finalement.

Balbok hoqueta tellement cette demande le surprenait.

« Vendre ? Vendre quoi ? Les actions ? Mais à qui ? »

« Au SPE Trust » répondit Hariel avec un sourire. »

Le banquier fronça les sourcils.

« Je…je ne pense pas connaître ce conglomérat. »

Ce qui était assez vexant pour lui puisque les gobelins se targuaient de connaître l'économie mondiale sur le bout des griffes. Cela ne servait pas beaucoup en Angleterre ou dans les autres pays européens mais Gringotts avait des succursales un peu partout dans le monde et même si la banque était la seule représentée en Europe, ce n'était pas le cas dans d'autres coins du globe. Il leur fallait donc demeurer compétitif.

« Ne vous blâmez pas » dans dit Hariel qui avait comprit son trouble. « Si vous ne le connaissez pas, c'est qu'il n'existe pas encore. »

« Mais alors comment… »

C'est alors qu'il comprit.

« SPE, Seigneur Pendragon-Emrys » dit-il.

« Exact » répondit Hariel avec un grand sourire. « Je voudrais que toutes mes actions détenus par la famille Potter soit rachetés par le SPE Trust. »

« Mais un conglomérat gère des entreprise, pas des actions. Ce que vous décrivez est une société d'investissement. »

« Non, car nous allons acquérir des sociétés, de petites sociétés que nous développeront avec l'aide des dividendes des actions. »

« Mais ce serait un travail colossal, je ne pourrais jamais… »

« C'est pour cela que nous auront besoin de personnel…notamment d'un CEO. »

« Je pourrais très bien… »

« Non » l'interrompre Hariel. « Je préfère que vous continuiez de vous occuper de mes comptes et que vous supervisiez toutes mes opérations. Mon CEO devra pouvoir me représenter publiquement auprès de conseil d'administration qui sera créé et de mes actionnaires. »

« Je…je comprends » dit Balbok d'une voix blanche.

« Il faudra que ce soit une personne non magique aussi » ajouta Hariel.

« Pourquoi spécifiquement ? »

« Je préfère ne pas mettre mes œufs dans le même panier. Le SPE Trust rachètera toutes les actions de société non magiques tandis qui celles des sociétés magiques seront rachetés par le Seigneur Pendragon-Emrys lui-même au travers de son Gestionnaire de Compte. »

« Qui ne sera pas moi, je suppose » dit Balbok d'un ton acide.

« Pas officiellement » répondit Hariel. « Comprenez-moi bien. Votre travail est très apprécié, mais vous êtes le Gestionnaire de Comptes officiel de la Maison Potter. »

« Et vous ne voulez pas qu'on puisse reliez le Seigneur Pendragon-Emrys à vous » acheva le gobelin.

« C'est cela. Cependant je veux que vous vous en occupiez tout de même…mais en coulisse. »

« Donc en mettant en avant un gobelin de paille qui fera toutes les apparitions publics… »

« Vous pourriez me trouver ça ? »

« Ça se pourrait » dit Balbok d'un ton rusé.

« Parfait » s'exclama Hariel. « Maintenant si nous parlions de mes investissements et donations futures… »

0o0o0

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Draco.

Il était resté assis aux côtés d'Hariel tout le temps qu'avait duré la réunion avec le gobelin et n'avait pas prononcé une parole.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda le jeune Démon.

« Qu'est ce qu'une « action » ? »

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Hariel chercha à expliquer avec des mots simples le fonctionnement du système d'actionnariat à son ami.

« …et par la suite, le chiffre d'affaire est reversé aux actionnaires en fonction du nombre d'action possédés. C'est ce qu'on appelle des dividendes. »

« Donc plus on possède d'actions plus on gagne de l'argent. »

« C'est ça »

« Et donc si tu te sert de cette argent pour acheter d'autres actions, c'est pour être encore plus riche ? »

« Pas seulement. Mon but ce n'est pas la richesse, mais la prospérité. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ? »

« Pas du tout » répondit Hariel en secouant la tête. « La richesse est la profusion de biens matériels et d'argent, la prospérité est une période de croissance économique constante et régulière. »

« Mais une croissance économique amène à la richesse. »

« Oui, mais si les gens qui deviennent riche ne redistribuent pas les richesses alors la croissance s'arrête et il n'y a plus de prospérité. C'est une économie stagnante. La prospérité c'est le flux des richesses. Chacun amasse des biens et des richesses pour les redistribuer afin que d'autres puisses grandir à leur tout et faire profiter les premier de leurs nouvelles richesses. C'est un cycle si tu préfère. »

Comme Draco avait du mal à comprendre, Hariel décida d'utiliser un exemple.

« Imagine… Mme Guipure. Elle fabrique et vend des vêtements. Mais pour cela, elle a besoin de tissu et de fil. Elle ne les fait pas elle-même, elle doit donc les acquérir à des détaillants. Maintenant imagine qu'avec l'argent qu'elle gagne, elle investisse dans l'entreprise de ses détaillants. Ceux-ci ont plus d'argent et peuvent avoir accès à plus de matière première ou de meilleur qualité, engager du personnel et le former, etc. Cela donne du tissu ou du fil de meilleur qualité ou en plus grande quantité ce qui permet à Mme Guipure de vendre plus et de gagner plus d'argent. »

« Et donc d'investir encore de l'argent dans ses fournisseurs. »

« C'est ça » acquiesça Hariel. « Mais maintenant imagine qu'elle n'investisse pas et qu'elle garde tout l'argent. La qualité ou la quantité de tissu et de fil n'augmente pas et donc Mme Guipure vend moins. »

« Mais elle vend quand même et devient riche même si c'est moins rapidement. »

« Oui mais pendant ce temps là, ses fournisseurs stagnent et il suffit d'un petit problème pour que leur entreprise s'effondre et qu'ils mettent la clé sous la porte. »

« Donc Mme Guipure n'a qu'à trouver d'autres fournisseurs. »

« Oui mais en attendant, cela fait des gens sans emplois et qui peuvent finir à la rue. Mme Guipure, elle, peut passer de fournisseur en fournisseur jusqu'à ce qu'elle les épuise et qu'elle doive fermer boutique. Alors c'est vrai, elle est riche mais son action a créée une fracture sociale en créant un côté super riche et l'autre super pauvre. Et en attendant, plus personne ne peut s'habiller. Maintenant imagine que la même chose se passe avec la nourriture, la boisson et même les fournitures magiques. Dans cette économie, les riches restent riches mais l'argent ça ne se mange pas, ça n'habille pas et ça ne sert pas à faire de la magie. La société est donc en arrêt. »

« Je crois que je vois » dit Draco. « La prospérité, ce n'est pas seulement devenir riche, mais rendre les autres suffisamment riche pour récupérer l'argent qu'on a mit en eux d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« C'est ça. Quand une société est prospère alors ce n'est pas seulement l'argent en tant que tel qui compte. »

Tout cela laissait Draco perplexe. Une nouvelle fois il se rendait compte à quel point tout ce que lui avait appris son père était faux, arriéré et totalement dépourvu de sens commun. Lucius amassait les richesses comme il amassait le pouvoir : avec frénésie car pour lui, l'un et l'autre représentait le prestige de son nom. Il utilisait l'un pour obtenir l'autre, par exemple payer des pots de vins pour gagner quelqu'un à sa cause ou organiser des fêtes somptueuses pour se faire bien voir, et inversement. Mais cet argent et ce pouvoir n'avaient pas d'autre but que de lui permettre de se glorifier lui-même. L'argent était bloqué et la société aussi.

0o0o0

« Alors ? » demanda Leslie. « Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être docteur ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça fait de ne toujours pas l'être ? » demanda Hariel du tac au tac.

« Touché » dit le jeune homme en riant.

Hariel et ses six amis (sept en comptant Jaime qui était décidément bien résistant au poste de petit-ami de Leslie) ainsi que Draco étaient rassemblés dans un restaurant de Boston pour fêter rien de moins que l'obtention du premier doctorat d'Hariel, celui d'informatique. Il était passé devant le jury la veille et ils lui avaient fait part de sa décision dans la soirée. Quelques coups de fils après et ses amis avaient acceptés qu'il les invite au restaurant pour fêter la nouvelle.

« Donc on doit t'appeler Docteur Potter-Gremory maintenant ? » demanda Alison en riant.

« Mais non, seulement les sous fifres » répondit Hariel. « Et Marcus. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? » s'exclama celui-ci.

« Tu remarqueras qu'il ne t'as pas mit dans la catégorie « sous-fifre » » dit Jess à l'hilarité générale.

« En fait, Leslie et moi on a aussi quelque chose à vous dire » dit Jaime.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux leur dire maintenant ? » demanda son petit ami un peu ennuyé.

« Mais oui, c'est le moment. »

« Un grande nouvelle ? » s'exclama Alison. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous emménagez ensemble ? »

« C'est ça » dit le jeune Latino avec un grand sourire.

La tablée fut alors plongée dans le silence. Déjà qu'imaginer Leslie en couple était dur mais l'imaginer emménager avec quelqu'un c'était surréaliste.

« Mes…mes félicitations » parvint finalement à dire Alison.

Chacun se fendit alors de ses propres félicitations polies, même Hariel qui pourtant avait quelques réserves. Leslie ne semblait pas ravi que son petit ami ait annoncé la nouvelle de leur emménagement à tout le monde et ça inquiétait le jeune garçon. Leslie ne semblait pas prêt. Alors oui, Jaime était la personne avec qui il était resté le plus longtemps. Leur couple avait même survécu quand Leslie avait couché avec Jess. Mais partager un appartement c'était un grand pas. Hariel avait peur que Leslie se sente piégé et fasse une connerie. Il espérait tout de même que ce n'était pas le cas, après tout il aimait beaucoup Jaime, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

« Au fait, Hariel » dit Mélanie pour changer de sujet, « Tu penses la faire sur quoi ta prochaine thèse ? »

« Je pense que je vais créer un ordinateur quantique » dit simplement le jeune Démon.

Mélanie, qui buvait au moment où il avait répondu recracha une partie de l'eau sur la personne en face d'elle à savoir Jess.

« Tu…t'es sérieux ? » balbutia Alison.

L'ordinateur quantique était une sorte de Saint Graal, voir de Pierre Philosophale pour les ingénieurs et informaticiens. Alors que les ordinateurs classiques manipulaient des bits d'informations composées de 1 et de 0, les ordinateurs quantiques utilisent les qbits qui, au lieu d'êtres composés de 1 et de 0, le sont de superpositions et d'intrications de 1 et de 2, les deux états particuliers de la physique quantique.

A terme, un ordinateur quantique serait des milliers de fois plus puissants que n'importe quel supercalculateur et pourrait réaliser des calculs biens plus complexe mais à conditions de pouvoir créer un grand nombre de qbits. Malheureusement, plus les qbits sont en nombre, plus ils sont instables. De nombreux ingénieurs ont put créer des calculateurs mais rien qu'on ne puisse vraiment appeler ordinateur quantique.

« Tu vas vraiment en construire un ? » repris Alison.

« Je vais plutôt travailler sur un projet théorique en fait » dit Hariel.

Il n'ajouta pas que son projet, qui lui servirait à rédiger un mémoire et à obtenir son doctorat en ingénierie informatique, serait la base de la construction d'un véritable ordinateur quantique avec l'aide de la magie et de la technologie Démoniaque.

Soudain, un téléphone sonna.

« Jones » dit Mélanie en décrochant. « Ok j'arrive. »

« Tu dois partir ? » demanda Alison.

« Désolée »

« Encore ton mystérieux boulot » dit simplement Marcus.

Mélanie sourit, fit un clin d'œil et leur dit au revoir. Après son départ, les uns et les autres partirent à leur tour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Hariel, Eleanor et Draco. Finalement, le jeune Démon paya et tout les trois sortirent du restaurant.

« Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« On va retourner à la maison avec toi avant de partir pour le Makai. »

Eleanor haussa les épaules et se mit à marcher, suivit par les deux jeunes garçons de douze ans. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à la maison d'Hariel sur Mission Hill où il avait réussit à persuader Eleanor d'habiter pour éviter qu'elle continue à vivre dans sa petite chambre d'étudiante. Malgré ses protestations, elle avait accepté.

Mes deux plus jeunes venaient de finir de faire leurs bagages quand Draco dit qu'il allait aller aux toilettes avant de partir. N'ayant pas l'habitude de la maison, il se trompa de porte et entra dans la chambre d'Eleanor.

« Wow ! » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer devant le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce.

En entendant son exclamation, Hariel le rejoignit et éclata de rire.

« Oh, ça va ! » s'exclama Eleanor en rougissant. « Je ne suis pas une magicienne, _moi_. Je n'ai pas la magie pour m'aider à ranger. »

« Alors deviens une Praticienne » rit Hariel en haussant les épaules.

« Une quoi ? »

« Une Praticienne. C'est une personne dépourvue de pouvoir magique mais qui apprends des techniques pour en faire. »

« Oh, tu veux dire ces allumés qui dansent nue à la pleine lune et qui canalisent les énergies à travers des cristaux ? »

« Il faut bien que le pouvoir vienne de quelque part. Généralement, ce type de Praticiens fait des rituels pour emprunter le pouvoir d'un être supérieur. Ou d'un esprit. Il peut être bénéfique ou maléfique, c'est selon. »

« Non merci, très peu pour moi » grogna Eleanor.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça » ricana Hariel. « Sinon, il y a le tracé de Runes. »

« Tu veux dire les machins scandinaves ? »

« À peu près. En magie, on appelle rune, un symbole ou une écriture servant utiliser la magie. »

« Et je pourrais m'en servir ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Je croyais que seul les sorciers pouvaient dessiner des Runes magiques » intervint Draco.

« Et bien pour ce qui est de le dessiner, non, tout le monde peut le faire. Ce qui est plus dur, c'est de leur insuffler du pouvoir. Les sorciers, eux, le font naturellement. »

« Oui mais moi j'ai pas de magie. »

« Alors il te suffit d'avoir de l'encre magique où un crayon magique où tout support de magie pure qui te permettrait de dessiner les Runes tout en leur insufflant du pouvoir. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclamèrent Eleanor et Draco en même temps.

« Mais oui »

« D'accord, jusque là je comprends. « Mais explique-moi comment une série de signes peut faire quoi que ce soit. »

« En fait c'est comme…comme de la programmation » dit finalement Hariel.

« Chaque rune ou ensemble de rune est comme une commande exécutable pour une application, tu vois ? »

« De la programmation, hein ? »

Hariel remarqua alors une lueur dans les yeux d'Eleanor. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il avait le pressentiment que cela allait changer beaucoup de choses et ce pour le monde entier, voir même tous les mondes.

0o0o0

Alice Ludworth soupira de bien-être en s'asseyant sur le banc de pierre à côté de l'entrée de son orphelinat puis porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle ne d'autorisait jamais à fumer devant les enfants mais ils étaient tous (enfin) couchés. L'été c'était vraiment le pire. Pas d'école, une forte chaleur et des enfants surexcités. Heureusement que Dartford avait un centre de loisir. Grâce aux généreuses donations qu'elle recevait anonymement depuis l'année précédente, elle avait pu y inscrire tous les enfants cette année. Cela voulait dire que pendant toute la journée, d'autres personnes se chargeaient d'occuper les enfants. Pour elle et les autres surveillants c'était une bénédiction. Le centre avait mêle organisé une semaine en camping à la mer à la fin juillet, une vrai bénédiction pour elle et les autres qui avaient enfin ou prendre de vraie vacance. Mais la session d'été s'était terminée en début de semaine et tous les enfants s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés ici toute la journée.

Oh il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, Mlle Ludworth adorait ses petits pensionnaires mais parfois ça faisait du bien d'être seul et de se reposer.

Elle lâcha une longue bouffée de fumée puis rouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Il y avait un homme devant elle. C'était un homme vieux, très vieux même, avec une longue barbe blanche, un nez crochu surmonté de lunettes en demi-lunes qui cachait des yeux bleus froid. Il était très bizarrement habillé et portait une longue robe multicolore avec un chapeau pointu assortit. Ce n'était pourtant pas encore halloween.

Dès qu'elle le vit, un flot de souvenirs lui revinrent, des souvenirs d'un enfant nommé Hariel et d'une autre Mlle Ludworth qui occupait sa place quand elle était là.

« La directrice est-elle là ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Pas ce soir » répondit Alice Ludworth, fidèle au rôle qui lui était adjoint par son conditionnement mental.

« Tant pis, je me contenterais de vous. »

Mlle Ludworth se leva pour lui répondre mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, le vieil homme pointa sur elle un long morceau de bois tordu.

« _Impero_ » dit-il.

Un rayon blanc la frappa et elle sentit son cerveau s'embrumer. Le vieil homme s'avança vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Après cette entrevue, vous ne vous souviendrez pas de moi ou de ma visite, cependant vous vous souviendrais de ceci. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un flacon avec une potion couleur mercure.

« Dans les jours qui vont suivre, vous mettrez discrètement une goutte de cette potion dans toute boisson ou nourriture que le jeune Hariel Potter ingérera. Vous m'avez bien comprit ? »

« Oui » répondit mécaniquement Mlle Ludworth.

« Bien, quand j'aurais disparut, vous oublierais tout sauf que vous devez donner cette potion à Hariel Potter. »

« Très bien. »

Satisfait, Dumbledore transplana. Aussitôt, Alice Ludworth se secoua. Elle ne se souvenait plus bien de ce qui s'était passé. N'était elle pas assise quelques minutes auparavant ? Elle regarda dans sa main et vit la potion. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle devait en donner à Hariel Potter dans ses boissons et ses repas…mais une minute, qui était Hariel Potter ?

Alice Ludworth haussa finalement les épaules mais glissa tout de même le flacon dans sa poche.

« Alice ? » entendit elle alors dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et vit la directrice, Mlle Ludworth.

« Oh, bonsoir madame »

« Quelqu'un est venu vous voir ? »

« Non madame » dit Alice, surprise.

« Il ne s'est…rien passé ? »

Alice allait parler de la potion pour Hariel mais elle se rappelle qu'elle ne devait pas en parler. Mais au fait, qui lui avait dit ça ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne devait rien dire et donc elle ne dit rien.

Grayfia la remercia puis scanné les alentours avec sa magie avant de disparaître. A ce moment-là, Alice Ludworth, qui pendant ce temps là était rentré, oublia à nouveau tout ce qu'elle savait sur Hariel Potter.

0o0o0

Ça faisait du bien de s'éloigner du Makai pour quelques heures. Hariel adorait le monde des Démons mais l'ambiance était un peu surchargée ces temps-ci.

Tout d'abord, Issei avait pris sa tante à part pour lui avouer ses sentiments de manière officielle. La nouvelle s'était vite repends surtout que lui et les autres n'étaient bien sûr pas loin, à espionner. Hariel était ravi mais l'inconvénient c'est que ça créait un beau remue-ménage. Heureusement, les autres filles, même Akeno, n'étaient pas jalouse mais maintenant elles se battaient pour la place de numéro deux. Il y avait celles chez qui c'était plutôt évident comme Akeno, Koneko et Asia, et celles chez qui ça l'était moins comme Revel, Irina (étrangement) et dans une moindre mesure Rossweiss.

Du côté de ses grands-parents, Venelana avait innocemment commencé à préparer le mariage avec l'aide de Grayfia alors que Zeoticus s'était lancé dans la rédaction d'un contrat de mariage béton pour que sa fille se marie sous les meilleurs auspices.

Même le reste du Makai était chamboulé car après la déclaration publique d'Issei puis la nouvelle qu'il avait en quelque sorte renouvelé ses vœux, ses fans s'étaient multipliés et les producteurs de sa série s'étaient empressés de modifier le scénario des épisodes à venir pour y inclure cette magnifique déclaration. Nul doute que ça allait faire sensation.

Mais les amours de l'Oppai Dragon et de la Switch Princess ainsi que de leurs homologues réels n'étaient pas les seules choses à secouer le Makai. La défaite de Sairaorg et de sa Suite lui avait porté un coup assez dur. Ça ne concernait ni son moral ni ses capacités physiques mais bien ses sponsors. Beaucoup l'avaient laissés tomber avant même la fin de la journée. Les Démons étaient un peuple logique. Il se fait à ce qu'ils voyaient ainsi qu'aux statistiques. Si quelqu'un d'aussi bon que Sairaorg à pu perdre contre un nouveau comme Issei alors c'est qu'il ne devait pas être si bon que ça.

Fort heureusement, sa défaite n'avait pas remis en cause son statut de futur Haut Roi Baal. C'était surtout parce que son jeune frère (ou plutôt demi-frère), essayait par tous les moyens d'avoir à redevenir l'Héritier.

Magdaran Baal n'avait jamais aimé ce titre. Son père et sa mère (la seconde épouse de Lord Baal qu'il avait épousé après avoir répudié Misla pour lui avoir donné un fils sans pouvoir) avaient mit une très grande pression sur lui. Son seul loisir était la botanique et il était très doué dans cette science, ayant réussit à ressusciter des espèces éteintes depuis longtemps. Quand Sairaorg l'avait battu pour le pouvoir, il s'était mit à haïr son frère mais il avait été soulagé de de plus porter le titre et s'était depuis complètement immergé dans ses études de botaniques.

Il fallait dire que ses relations avec son frère étaient assez compliquées. D'un côté il le détestait parce qu'il l'avait battu et aussi parce que ses parents l'avaient éduqués comme ça, mais en même temps, Sairaorg ayant été l'une des rares personnes à l'aimer et à prendre soin de lui pour qui il était vraiment et non pour son titre, et à cause de sa nature douce et compatissante en totale opposition avec la réputation d'arrogance et de dureté des membres du Clan Baal, il se détestait de le haïr de cette façon.

Cependant, tout cela n'était rien pour Sairaorg car, malgré sa défaite, il avait gagné un bien plus grand prix. En effet, sa mère, Misla, avait réussi, on ne sait comment à sortir du coma. Il était encore jeune quand elle était tombée malade. En fait, Lilith était encore dans le Makai à cette époque là. Sairaorg, malgré sa force et malgré son âge, avait pleuré comme un enfant quand sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Et puis par-dessus tout cela, il y avait eut les entraînements. Heinrich et Argai avaient repris le jeune Hariel en main après l'avoir laissé en paix pendant tout le mois de juillet pour s'habituer à être avec son nouveau serviteur et à lui apprendre les bases. Draco avait aussi fait partie du lot pour son plus grand malheur car les deux Démon étaient de vrais esclavagistes. S'il trouvait l'entraînement magique très intense, bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait à Poudlard ou chez lui, l'entraînement physique était une nouvelle épreuve. En effet, vu qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'entraînement physique et malgré sa nouvelle physiologie Démoniaque, cet entraînement était vraiment horrible pour lui.

Pourtant, il s'accrochait. Bon, il se plaignait bien de temps en temps mais globalement, il faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et ça commençait à porter ses fruits. Contrairement au moment où il avait commencé l'entraînement, il n'était plus flasque (comme disait Argai) mais avait gagné une plus grande tonicité et un maintient plus ferme. Cela ne se voyait pas encore très bien sûr sa musculature mais on pouvait voir que certains de ses traits avaient forcis. C'était très léger, mais c'était bien là.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas question d'entraînement. Quelques jours plus tôt il avait reçu une lettre de Ronald pour lui donner rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures ensemble. Il en avait bien sûr parlé à Hermione qui venait juste de rentrer de vacance et y avait embarqué Draco. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il l'avait invité comme Hermione.

Il avait aussi demandé à Dean mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il y était déjà allé. Sa réponse avait parut étrange à Hariel, courte et sèche. Ça ne ressemblait pas trop à son cousin. Hariel préféra cependant remettre la question à plus tard. Il pourrait toujours lui poser ma question à la rentrée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il nous reste à acheter ? » demanda Hariel.

Lui et ses trois amis avaient été laissés seuls par Mme Weasley pour faire leurs courses. Elle aurait bien voulut les garder avec elle mais son époux, qui avait réussit à se libérer de ses obligations au Ministère pour la journée, l'avait convaincu qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Hariel, Hermione et Draco l'avaient rencontré de façon plus officiel quelques temps plus tôt quand Ron la leur avait présenté. Celui-ci leur avait donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur le jeudi 30 août, l'avant-veille de la rentrée. Hariel et Draco avait donc retrouvé Hermione devant le bar et c'était ensemble qu'ils étaient entrés. Quand Mme Weasley, Molly, leur avait demandé s'ils étaient seul, Hermione avait dit que ses parents avaient leurs propres courses à faire, ce qui était vrai puisque Maud et Benjamin avaient amené leur fille jusque devant le pub et étaient partis après avoir dit bonjour aux deux Démons. Hariel, lui, avait raconté que sa directrice l'avait aussi laissés seule mais que c'était surtout parce qu'elle était intimidée. En fait, Grayfia ne s'était même pas déplacé bien qu'elle sache où il se trouve.

Les jeunes sorciers s'étaient donc séparés de la famille de Ron et avaient fait leurs courses ensembles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne leur reste plus qu'un seul lieu à visiter.

« Mon endroit préfère » dit Hermione. « La librairie »

Ron grogna mais Hariel explosa de rire alors que Draco laissait échapper un simple reniflement d'amusement. Il sortit à nouveau la liste de fournitures de sa poche pour regarder les livres et renifla à nouveau mais cette fois de dédain.

« On dirait que le nouveau professeur de Défense est un fan de Lockhart » dit-il.

Il avait prononcé me nom de l'homme avec tellement de dégoût que ça intriguant Hariel.

« Qui est ce Lockhart ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un poseur » répondirent Ron et Draco en même temps.

Ils se retournent l'un vers l'autre, choqués d'être d'accord sur un point.

« C'est un grand sorcier » les contredit Hermione. « Il a vaincu des tas de créatures très dangereuse et… »

« Et il adore parler de lui-même dans ses bouquins. D'ailleurs ils sont très chers. Ta famille va s'endetter pendant des années pour tous te les acheter Weasley » ricana Draco.

« Ferme-là Malefoy ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Il a raison, ferme-là Draco » dit Hariel alors que son serviteur allait répondre.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des bruissements venir de Fleury et Bott, la librairie. Ils entrèrent pour voir ce qui se passait et virent deux sorciers se battre comme des chiffonniers sur le sol.

« Papa ? » s'exclama Ron.

L'un des combattants étaient en effet Arthur Weasley. Derrière lui, sa femme lui criait de cesser de se battre alors que les Jumeaux encourageaient leur père alors que la plus jeune, Ginny, tentait de ramasser ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol après que le chaudron qui les contenaient se soit renversé, conséquence directe de la bagarre sans doute. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire car le combat avait aussi renversé des étagères et fait tomber tout les livres sur le sol. L'un des vendeurs était d'ailleurs en train de tenter de les ramasser tout en exhortant les combattants de cesser.

De son côté, Draco avait parfaitement reconnu l'homme avec qui se battait Arthur Weasley. C'était son père, Lucius Malefoy. Pour la première fois, Draco remercie le Démon Errant Alfrecock pour l'avoir préparé à revoir son père car maintenant, au lieu de ressentir de la peur, il ne ressentait plus que de la haine et du mépris.

Soudain, une silhouette massive passa à côté d'eux et se jeta sur les combattants pour les séparer.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ! » dit Hagrid, car c'était lui, d'une voix forte. « Vous n'allez pas bien de vous battre comme des enfants devant tout le monde ? »

Hariel était surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme se mettre en colère. Il en était presque venu à penser qu'il n'en avait pas la capacité. Lucius Malefoy se dégagea de la poigne du garde chasse puis jeta le livre qu'il tenait à la main dans le chaudron de la petite Ginny.

« Tiens jeune fille, ton livre. Ton père ne pourra sans doute jamais rien t'offrir de mieux. »

Il se retourna à blêmit. Son regard venait de tomber sur son fils.

« Draco… » balbutia-t-il.

Il était pâle. Comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. C'était en quelque sorte le cas puisqu'il le croyait mort.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir permis de vous permettre de tels familiarités avec moi, Seigneur Malefoy » dit Draco d'une voix mesurée mais emplie de venin. « Pour vous se sera M. Black. »

« Black ? » cracha Lucius.

« Oncle Ted a accepté de me donner le nom des Black. Après tout, c'est lui le Régent. »

Lucius plissa les yeux puis reprit contenance et afficha un léger rictus.

« Tu es tombé bien bas pour te contenter de vivre chez ce Sang-de-Bourbe et sa traîtresse de femme. »

« En fait, c'est avec moi qu'il vit » dit une voix dans le dos de Draco. « Il porte le nom Black mais c'est mon tuteur qui en a la garde. »

Le jeune garçon se retourna et vit le jeune homme qui venait de parler. On ne pouvait ni voir son corps ni son visage car il portait une longue cape blanche à capuche avec des triangles rouges aux bordures du tissus. De son visage on ne voyait que le bas, le reste étant caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche à l'exception d'une longue mèche de cheveux carmin qui pendaient sur son épaule. Malgré la taille et la voix un peu plus grave, Draco était sûr que c'était Hariel. Pourtant celui-ci était toujours là, à côté d'Hermione et regardait la scène d'un air choqué.

« Et puis je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? » siffla Lucius. « Un autre déchet indigne de la magie ? »

Les lèvres de l'homme, visible sous sa capuche, se retroussèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« J'ai pas mal de nom » dit-il en sortant sa main gauche de sa cape. « Lequel préférez-vous ? Le Fay ? Nimueh ? Poufsouffle ? Serdaigle ? »

Les quatre anneaux brillaient à ses doigts alors qu'il la levait en direction de Lucius qui avait commencé à blêmir.

« Personnellement, je n'utilise aucun de ceux-là. »

Il rentra sa main gauche sous sa cape et sortit la droite qu'il mit dans la lumière pour bien montrer les deux bagues qui s'y trouvaient.

« Je préfère celui de Pendragon-Emrys »

Tout autour, les gens s'étaient mis à chuchoter. L'existence de l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys n'était pas un secret. Dès l'année précédente quand Simeon Randall-Delûte avait commencé à siéger au Magenmagot à sa place, un communiqué de presse avait été fait pour infirmer la population. Beaucoup de choses aux Magenmagot tombaient sous le coup du secret de l'instruction mais l'identité d'un nouveau membre n'en faisait pas partie et tous les sorciers savaient à présent qu'un jeune garçon détenteurs de nombreux titres étaient entré en politique et n'hésiterai pas à jouer.

Lucius aussi avait été choqué en entendant ce nom. Il avait voulut répondre quelque chose mais n'avait rien trouvé. Refusant de rester là bouche ouverte, il préféra s'en aller sans demander son reste. Après son départ, la silhouette encapuchonnée posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco puis s'avança vers Hariel.

« Hariel Potter, je présume ? » dit-il.

« Je…heu… » balbutia Hariel.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Hariel ne balbutiait jamais. Est-ce que ça faisait partie de son rôle ? Hariel allait finalement répondre quelque-chose quand il fut interrompu par une voix.

« Au nom de Merlin, mais que vois-je ! A la fois Harry Potter et l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys présents pour me voir ! Quel plaisir ! »

Hariel et l'Héritier se retournèrent pour voir un sorcier veut d'une robe bleu myosotis avec un chapeau posé de guingois sur ses cheveux blond onduler, venir vers eux et les prendre par les épaules.

« Un petit sourire ! » s'exclama alors un petit homme avec un gros appareil photo.

Le flash illumina la pièce et prit une photo du sorcier avec ses deux victimes à ses côtés.

 _Ça, ça doit être le fameux Lockhart_ , pensa Hariel.

« Mesdames et messieurs ! » s'exclama alors le sorcier à la cantonade. « Quand le destin a rassemblé ici le jeune Harry Potter et l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys alors qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à venir chercher une copie dédicacée de mon autobiographie _Moi le magicien_ , aucun des deux ne pensaient qu'en plus de l'exemplaire dédicacé _gratuit_ de mes mémoires, il recevrait l'intégralité de la collection de mes livres. »

La foule se mit à applaudit alors qu'un vendeur mettait entre les mains d'Hariel et de l'Héritier une dizaine de gros volumes relié de cuir rose avec des titres écrit a l'encre doré et une immense photo mouvante de Lockhart sur le couverture. Hariel manqua trébucher mais l'Héritier les rentra tout simplement sous sa cape où ils disparurent.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! » reprit alors Lockhart. « Le jeune Harry Potter à droit à un cadeau supplémentaire car en plus d'avoir toute la vie et les hauts faits du magicien entre les mains, il aura le magicien en chaire er en os. En effet, moi, Gilderoy Lockhart, annonce qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, je serais le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard. »

L'annonce provoqua une nouvelle une nouvelle volée d'applaudissements bien que certains jeunes élèves présents (en majorité des garçons) faisaient la grimace. Hariel, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Et puis après tout peu importe, il avait déjà finit le programme de deuxième année dans toutes les matières.

Alors que le tohu-bohu dû à l'annonce se calmait, l'Héritier chassa la main de Lockhart de son épaule et se détourna.

« Allez viens Draco, on s'en va » dit-il.

« Mais…mes livres… »

« On viendra les chercher une autre fois »

Tout le monde regarda les deux sorciers repartir avec effarement mais aucun des deux n'étaient aussi effaré qu'Hermione.

« Ha…Hariel » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Qu'est ce qui…c'est normal que Draco… »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un éclat dans les yeux de son ami. Un éclat métallique.

« HariEx ? » s'exclama-t-elle tout bas. « Mais alors… »

0o0o0

« Comment tu as fait pour être en deux endroits à la fois » demanda Draco à l'Héritier, enfin, Hariel, une fois qu'ils furent de retour dans le Makai.

« Excalibur » dit simplement ce dernier.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu avais prévu ce qui allait se passer ? »

« Disons que j'avais un pressentiment. C'est pour ça que j'ai remis mes sceaux et qu'Excalibur était à mon poignet. »

« Mais quand est ce qu'elle a prit ta place, je ne t'ai même pas vu partir ! »

« C'était une illusions. J'ai laissé une illusion de moi dans la boutique et je me suis rendu invisible avant de sortir. »

« Et là, Excalibur à prit ton apparence et est venu se mettre à la place de l'illusion. »

« C'est ça. Et moi j'ai mit cette cape avant d'attendre mon heure »

« Je sais que c'est toi en dessous mais tu es si grand et ta voix est tellement différente…. »

Hariel rit puis enleva la capuche. Alors qu'il faisait près d'1m60 sous sa capuche, une fois celle-ci retirée, il en faisait à peine plus d'1m30.

« C'est…c'est incroyable » dit Draco. « Ça te fait grandir ? »

« Non » répondit son Hariel, « c'est juste une illusions. Quand je mets la capuche, mon corps à l'air plus grand et ma voix plus grave. »

Il avait joint le geste à la parole et avait rabattu a nouveau la capuche sur sa tête, gagnant une trentaine de centimètre dans le processus.

« À quoi ça sert ? »

« C'était au cas où je doive faire des apparitions en tant qu'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys » répondit Hariel en haussant les épaules. « Simeon et moi, on s'était dit que ce serait plus sûr qu'on n'ait pas le même âge alors on lui a donné trois ans de plus que moi. »

Soudain, Draco se sentit mal. L'identité de l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys était un secret.

« Et à cause de moi tu as du… »

« Mais non ! » le rassura Hariel. « Si Simeon a fait créer cette cape, c'est justement pour me montrer de temps en temps. »

« Oui mais à cause de moi, tu t'es impliqué. Puisqu'on est lié je suis comme une faille pour toi… »

Hariel se mordit la lèvre.

« En fait…c'était un peu le but » dit-il d'un ait gêné.

Il se sentait un peu idiot. Il avait reproché à sa tante de cacher des secrets à Issei et voilà qu'il faisait la même chose avec Draco.

« Le fait que je…que l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys et toi aient le même tuteur, à savoir Simeon était prévu depuis le début. Andromeda est au courent et elle est d'accord. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il fallait bien pouvoir expliquer comment tu avais survécu. L'histoire officiel c'est que je visitais un terrain que je voulais acheter, que je suis tombé sur toi et que je t'ai fais soigner. Quand ton père t'as déclaré mort et que tu as perdu ton nom, on a contacté ta famille mais tu as préféré rester avec moi, donc ont est…ben…un peu comme des frères. »

« Oui mais Dumbledore ! Quand il va apprendre que je te connais, enfin que je connais l'Héritier, il va vouloir t'atteindre à travers moi. »

Hariel rougit. C'était de ça dont il était le plus honteux en fait.

« C'est le but » comprit alors Draco en voyait l'expression de son ami. « Je suis un appât, c'est ça ? »

« Écoute, c'était la seule solution pour te protéger de lui. S'il croit que tu lui es utile, que tu es une sorte de lien vers l'Héritier, alors il ne te touchera pas et il te protégera même de ton père…tu es fâché ? » demanda finalement Hariel en voyant l'expression ombrageuse de Draco.

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Je suis désolé » dit piteusement Hariel. « Je sais que c'est mal de me servir de toi comme ça mais… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Draco.

Hariel releva la tête alors que son ami plaquait une main de chaque côté de lui contre le mur.

« Je suis ton serviteur. Je suis heureux de te servir, même si ce n'est qu'en tant que simple appât. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez puissant pour t'être d'une quelconque aide alors si tu as besoin de m'utiliser pour quelque chose, fait-le même si je dois en souffrir. Ce que je ne veux pas c'est que…tu me tiennes à l'écart, que tu me cachés tes plans. C'est comme si…si tu ne me faisais pas confiance. »

Hariel, surprit, papillonna des yeux puis fit un grand sourire. Il caressa la joue de Draco puis y posa un baiser. Celui-ci recula alors précipitamment, le visage rouge alors que sa main se posait à l'endroit exact où avaient été les lèvres d'Hariel.

« Je suis désolé » dit celui-ci. « Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas t'exclure comme ça de mes plans surtout s'ils te concernent. Dis, tu veux bien me servir d'appât pour piéger Dumbledore ? »

« Avec plaisir » dit Draco qui était tout de même encore un peu rouge. « Je vais bien l'attraper ce vieux poisson pourri ! »

0o0o0

Hariel était perturbé. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait repris les cours et ça n'arrêtait pas de dérailler.

D'abord, il y avait eut la barrière de King's Cross, celle qui menait sur le quai 9¾. Le jour où ils avaient fait les courses, Ron avait proposé qu'ils se voient aussi le jour du départ pour entrer sur le quai ensemble. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas vraiment dit à Hariel mais à HariEx qui avait relayé l'information. Ils s'étaient donc tous retrouvé dans la gare, Hermione, Draco, Hariel et les parents Granger essayant par tous les moyens d'empêcher les Weasley de parler à tord et à travers et d'accessoirement briser le statut du secret.

Finalement, ils étaient arrivés devant la barrière et l'avaient traversé en petit groupes. Hariel, Hermione et Draco avaient été les derniers mais quand ils avaient voulus traverser, ils n'avaient pas pu. La barrière était bloquée. Au final, Hariel avait demandé à Hermione et Draco de le couvrir pendant qu'il s'occupait de leur ouvrir le passage. Il avait fait apparaître la matrice des sorts de la barrière et, après avoir passé quelques minutes à comprendre son fonctionnement, avait retiré l'influence parasite qui les empêchait de passer.

Cela avait été moins une car le train était parti dès que le dernier d'entre eux était monté à l'intérieur.

Et puis il y avait eu Lockhart. L'homme était pire que ce qu'avait pensé Hariel. Il aurait pu le supporter s'il était seulement tapageur et vaniteux (après tout il vivait avec des Démons) mais il se trouvait qu'il était en plus un incapable et ça, ça avait le don de mettre Hariel hors de lui.

Le premier cours avait été un vrai désastre et après un questionnaire insipide (qu'Hariel avait rempli par habitude puisqu'il avait lu tous les livres la veille malgré la flagrante pauvreté du style), le professeur Lockhart avait amené une cage pleine de Lutins de Cornouailles qu'il avait lâché dans la classe pour qu'ils se débrouillent avec. Les Lutins avaient du sentir sa nature Démoniaque car aucun d'eux ne s'approcha de lui. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour les autres Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle avec qui ils partageaient les heures de cours. L'un des élèves fut même soulevé par les oreilles et pendu au lustre de la classe.

Le professeur était bien sûr intervenu ou plutôt avait tenté d'intervenir mais son sort avait été plus qu'inutile et il avait finit par se cacher sous son bureau. C'était finalement Hermione qui s'était occupé de calmer les petites bêtes mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle voyait qu'Hariel était prêt à toutes les rôtir. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'en plus après cela, le professeur était sortit comme une fleur de sous son bureau et leu avait ordonné de ranger avant de fuir la classe. Et on était que lundi.

Non, le pire pour Hariel en ce début d'année ça avait été Dean. Quand lui, Hermione et Draco étaient entrés dans le train, ils avaient cherché un compartiment et avaient trouvés celui des Gryffondor où Seamus les avait invités. Dean était aussi présent ainsi que Neville et Ajit.

Hariel avait bien salué son cousin mais celui-ci lui avait répondu par un simple grognement et quand il avait essayé de discuter avec lui, il ne lui avait répondit que par monosyllabes. Cela avait été comme ça pendant tout le voyage. Croyant que c'était simplement la perspective de la rentrée, Hariel avait de nouveau essayé le lendemain puis les jours suivant. Les réactions étaient les mêmes que dans le train. Des grognements, des monosyllabes, et ça c'était quant il ne l'évitait pas purement et simplement.

Non, franchement, ce n'était pas vraiment une très bonne semaine. En plus, va savoir pourquoi, il était assez fatigué en ce moment et il avait un peu la tête dans le coton.

Assis sur un canapé de la salle commune de sa dimension personnelle, il regardait Hermione et Draco faire un duel magique.

La salle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Hariel avait remis les livres qu'il avait prit en juin dernier sur les étagères bien que ce ne soit plus vraiment utile. Il les avait fait numériser pendant l'été et les avait tous chargé dans trois tablettes numériques qu'il avait donné à Hermione et Draco (la dernière étant pour lui). Ces tablettes étaient des vrais bijoux de technologie avec la puissance et le stockage d'un ordinateur mais sous la forme d'un rectangle de plastique muni d'un écran d'une dizaine de pouces. Les milliers voir dizaines de milliers de livres numériques de sa bibliothèques tenaient parfaitement et il y avait encore pléthore de place.

Un autre ajout au mobilier de la pièce était une sorte de coin dédié au numérique. Hermione avait comparé ça à un centre de contrôle de super héros (ce que bien sûr, Hariel avait adoré). Trois grand panneaux de verre était suspendus dans les aires et entouraient une table à la hauteur des trois jeunes. Ce matériel était en fait des tableaux et une table numérique, des outils de haute technologie qu'Hariel avait installée pour travailler. Il y avait mit notamment une copie de sa bibliothèque numérique (au cas où) ainsi qu'une version multimédia de ses schémas du Magenmagot et des dossiers sur les membres. De cette façon c'était quand même plus clair et il suffisait d'appuyer sur un nom pour avoir accès aux informations.

« J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! » s'exclama Hermione en sautant en l'air.

« J'aurais pu continuer » grogna Draco qui se trouvait à terre.

« La règle du duel c'était que le premier au sol à perdu » lui rappela Hariel avec un sourire.

Il se releva et s'avança vers ses amis alors qu'Hermione aidait Draco à se relever.

« Je suis sûr que si j'avais utilisé mon artefact j'aurais gagné » grogna à nouveau Draco.

« Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Invoquer des chiots et des chatons pour m'amadouer ? » se moqua Hermione.

« De toute façon tu ne le maîtrise pas encore assez » intervint Hariel alors que l'autre garçon allait répondre. « Si tu veux gagner, il faudrait déjà que tu perfectionne ton lancé de sort. Tu attaques encore comme lors de duels. Tu lances un sort puis tu attends sans bouger qu'il touche ton adversaire avant d'en lancer un autre. Pas étonnant qu'Hermione ait gagné si facilement. »

Draco se mit à grogner de façon inintelligible alors qu'Hermione lui tirait la langue.

« Quand à toi » reprit Hariel en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui se dépêcha de faire disparaître sa grimace, « Tu bouges bien et ton lancé et correct mais tu utilise trop d'énergie à chaque fois. Il faudrait mieux te contrôler. »

« On s'en fiche puisque ça a marché » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Hariel soupira.

« Oui, ça a marché. Aujourd'hui. Mais Draco va devenir de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il va s'entraîner et si tu gâche ton énergie pendant les duels, il va finir par te battre facilement. »

« Je n'aurais qu'à m'entraîner aussi et rester plus puissante que lui. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Hermione… » recommença Hariel, gêné. « Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais Draco est un Démon. Il sera toujours intrinsèquement plus fort que toi peu importe ton entraînement. »

« Oh » dit simplement Hermione qui semblait cruellement déçue.

« En plus, tu es une sorcière de première génération. Il est probable que ta magie ne dépassera jamais un certain seuil… »

« Mais tu avais dit que le sang n'avait aucune importance ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Et je le maintient. Ce n'est pas une question de sang mais de physiologie. Les sorciers ayant deux ou même un parent sorcier ont plus de chances de développer un cœur magique plus puissant. »

« Donc je ne serais jamais une sorcière très puissante. »

« Mais bien sûr que si tu peux ! » s'exclama Hariel. « Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir beaucoup de pouvoir magique mais de savoir bien l'utiliser pour être puissant. Regarde ma mère. »

« C'était une Démone » dit Hermione.

« Oui mais non. Pour renaître sous les traits de Lily Evans, elle a sacrifié tout ce qui faisait d'elle un Démon… »

« Mais alors, pourquoi toi tu en es un ? »

« Pour faire simple, disons qu'elle a sacrifié sa partie Démoniaque mais pas la mienne. En fait elle ne l'a pas vraiment perdu. Elle n'y avait plus accès. C'était toujours en elle cependant et j'en ai hérité. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, tout ce que je dis c'est que ma mère était une sorcière. A 100%. Et quelle était considéré comme une puissante sorcière parce qu'elle était douée en magie….comme toi d'ailleurs. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Oui. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de pouvoir mais elle était douée pour l'utiliser. »

« Je vois… Mais ça veut aussi dire que je ne ferais jamais de sort puissant puisque je n'ai pas suffisamment de pouvoir. »

« Tu n'as pas suffisamment de pouvoir _en toi_ , mais rien ne t'empêche d'en prendre ailleurs. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il y a plein de techniques pour prendre de la magie dans la nature environnante ou dans des cristaux remplis au préalable…tu peux même en prendre en moi. »

« En toi ? Comment c'est possible. »

« Nous avons fait un contrat, souviens toi. Il nous lie tout les deux. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas encore exploité son aspect magique mais plus tard, il te sera possible de me prélever de l'énergie pour tes sorts. »

« Et vu que tu es puissant, ça ira mal pour toi, Draco ! » s'exclama Hermione, triomphale.

« Ne t'emballe pas » lui dit Hariel en riant. « Commence par être le plus précise possible dans la quantité d'énergie que tu utilise…et puis si tu pouvais aussi arriver à surveiller l'énergie qui te reste, ce serait bien. Comme ça tu ne serais jamais prise au dépourvue. »

« Et comment je peut faire ça ? »

« Il y a d'un coté l'expérience et puis aussi le sens magiques. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco.

« C'est comme le sixième sens ? » proposa Hermione.

« Oui et non. Le sixième sens où perception extrasensorielle est bien une sorte de sens supplémentaire mais elle concerne directement les ondes psychiques du cerveau. Le sens magique où perception magique pourrait être considéré comme un septième sens. Il permet aux magiciens de percevoir certaines choses impossibles à déceler avec les autres sens à travers la magie. »

Comme les autres ne comprenaient pas il essaya de trouver un exemple.

« Par exemple les fantômes. Normalement, ils sont invisibles sauf pour les personnes doués du sixième sens où les sorciers qui utilisent inconsciemment le septième sens. »

« Donc on l'utilise déjà, c'est ça »

« Au niveau inconscient, oui. D'après ce que j'ai lu, certains sorciers doués peuvent y accéder de façon consciente pour diriger les sorts, les rendre plus performants, se lier à eux, etc. »

« Et c'est ça que tu vas nous apprendre ? » demanda Hermione dont les yeux brillaient.

« Non, ça c'est le niveau de base. Avec la manière dont vous utilisez tout les deux la magie, ce niveau là est simple. Ce que je vais vous apprendre vous permettra d'analyser la magie en profondeur et de la ressentir. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« Vous savez ce qu'est la synesthésie ? » demanda Hariel.

« Pas du tout » répondit Draco.

« Ce ne serait pas un phénomène du cerveau qui associe les sens entre eux ? »

« C'est ça. Le cerveau associe des choses ensembles de façons qui semblent arbitraire. Par exemple les nombres ou les lettres et les couleurs. Le cerveau perçoit les graphèmes et les associe automatiquement à des couleurs que la personne peut presque voir même si elles n'existent pas. Le sens magique, lui, se sert des autres sens pour délivrer ses informations. La magie de telle ou telle personne peut avoir telle ou telle odeur ou couleur, etc. »

« Mais ça, ça dépend de chacun non ? » dit Hermione. « Chacun perçoit les choses différemment. »

« C'est exact. C'est pour ça que la seule chose que je peux faire c'est vous aider à trouver votre sens magique. Pour exploiter ce qu'il vous dit, vous devrez vous débrouiller seul. »

« Ok, très bien, on s'y met ? » trépigna Hermione.

« Patience, patience » la calma Hariel avec un petit rire. « Pour bien commencer, il fait d'abord que vous appreniez à méditer. »

« À faire quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« À méditer » lui répondit Hermione. « C'est une pratique spirituelle qui consiste à vider son esprit. »

« C'est cela » approuva Hariel. « Le but de la méditation est de centrer son esprit sur une question philosophique ou sur soi pour réfléchir exclusivement dessus tout en excluant les pensées parasites. Ce que je vous demanderai, c'est de vous concentrer sur vous-même et plus particulièrement sur votre magie. »

« Et ça va nous servir à trouver cette perception ? »

« Pas seulement. En méditant de cette façon, cela vous permettra de trouver votre cœur magique, le centre de votre pouvoir. Grace à cela, vous renforcerai votre connexion à votre magie ce qui rendra certaines pratiques plus facile comme la perception mais aussi l'Occlumencie et la transformation Animagus. »

« J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus » dit Hermione.

« Ça m'aurait étonné » dit Draco à voix basse.

« C'est un sorcier qui peut se changer en animal c'est ça ? »

« En gros oui, sauf qu'il ne peut se transformer qu'en un seul animal, une sorte de totem avec qui il a une forte connexion. »

« Draco et toi aussi vous pourrez le faire ? »

Hariel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit pendant quelques secondes alors que son regard se faisait vide.

« En fait je…je n'en sais rien » dit-il finalement. « Je n'y ai même jamais réfléchi. Je pense que je pourrais puisque je suis à moitié sorcier mais pour ce qui est de Draco… »

« On aura qu'à essayer » dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Ses sentiments étaient un peu confus à ce sujet. C'est vrai que depuis très longtemps déjà, il rêvait d'être un Animagus oiseau pour pouvoir voler dans le ciel mais maintenant qu'il avait ses propres ailes il ne savait plus trop s'il le voulait autant qu'avant.

Souhaitant les faire commencer le plus vite possible, Hariel fit s'assoir ses amis en tailleur sur des coussins plat pour qu'ils commencent à méditer. Hermione s'installa assez rapidement mais Draco eut un peu plus de mal. Après tout il ne s'était jamais assis autre part que sur une chaise…ou un canapé…ou un fauteuil…ou même encore un pouf mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'asseyait à même le sol. Puis Hariel leur fit fermer les yeux puis leur demanda de se concentrer sur la magie, sur la sensation qu'ils ressentaient quand ils faisaient de la magie. Selon lui, il fallait qu'ils se concentrent sur ça et uniquement sur ça.

« Oubliez les sorts, oubliez les mouvements de baguette ou la théorie. Ne pensez pas à la manière dont on fait la magie mais à la magie elle-même. »

Quand Hariel vit qu'ils étaient concentrés, il se releva puis jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux avant de se diriger vers un canapé. Une fois assis, il joignit les mains et se concentra quelques instants en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il écarta également les mains alors qu'une sphère grandissait entre elles et se mit à flotter devant lui. D'une couleur d'un blanc transparent, elle était parcourue de symboles de la même couleur qui se déplaçaient sur la surface à des vitesses variables. Certains symboles était seules, d'autres formaient des lignes et d'autres, des formes géométriques. A l'intérieur de la sphère il y avait une autre sphère avec d'autres symboles et puis une troisième encore.

Pendant quelques minutes il observa les symboles. De temps en temps, il appuyait sur l'un d'eux qui se mettait à briller en bleu. Parfois il le changeait de place ou même le faisait disparaître. Dans ces moments là il arrivait que ceux qui lui étaient attachés brillent en rouges et que d'autres à différents endroit de la sphère ou sur les sphères intérieurs se mettent à briller en orange. Il lui suffisait alors de changer encore le symbole de place ou d'en recréer un autre pour que les symboles brillent en vert avant de redevenir blanc.

Satisfait de son inspection il fit une pause. Avant de tout modifier il voulait réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait. Devait-il tout compartimenter ou laisser ça comme c'était et en rajouter d'autres. Il fallait bien sûr qu'ils s'entraînent, c'était obligé. Mais où ? En intérieur ou en extérieur ? Et puis pourquoi pas les deux. Il pourrait faire un intérieur et plusieurs extérieurs. De toute façon des environnements différents seraient vraiment nécessaires. Ça permettrait de varier les entraînements. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Draco et décida qu'une salle de méditation serait bien aussi.

Maintenant qu'il était à peu près sur de savoir ce qu'il voulait, encore fallait-il qu'il en soit capable. Il posa ses mains sur la sphère puis les écarta, créant une autre sphère vide de symboles et plus large. Il l'agrandit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le triple de la taille de l'autre et la lâcha. Il se frotta le menton un instant puis avança ses mains à l'intérieur de la grande sphère pour toucher celle du départ. Il fit un mouvement et la sphère se dédoubla. Il en prit une puis la sortit de la grande sphère et la jeta en l'air où elle se figea. Au moins s'il se trompait, il aurait une sauvegarde.

Retournant à la grande sphère, il fit une nouvelle copie de l'ensemble de sphères à l'intérieur et le sortit. Puis, comme avec des poupées russes, il sortit les sphères à l'intérieur et les étala devant lui. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la dernière et modifia quelques petites choses avant de la remettre dans la sphère un peu plus grande. Sur celle-là, les modifications furent plus importantes et prirent un peu plus de temps mais il s'estima assez rapidement satisfait.

Quand il s'attaqua à la dernière, il fronça les sourcils. La grande majorité des symboles étaient jaunes. Vu tout les changements qu'il avait fait c'était assez normal. Il commença à modifier quelques symboles puis s'énerva et effaça tout. Ce n'était qu'un essai, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. Il créa quelques symboles qui s'illuminèrent et il remit la sphère dans la grande. Tous les symboles des deux sphères à l'intérieur devinrent rouges et jaunes mais c'était normal.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'Hermione et Draco s'étaient rapprochés et l'observaient.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione.

« Une matrice runique » répondit Hariel.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à des runes » dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est parce que toi tu parles des Runes scandinaves. »

« Il y en a d'autres ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas mal. En fait… »

« Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! » s'exclama Draco. « Tu as dit une fois que les rune étaient des languages permettant d'écrire la magie. »

« C'est ça » dit Hariel. Comme j'allais le dire, c'est vrai que le mot « rune » désigne le plus souvent le futhark, l'ancien alphabet scandinave mais les Magiciens l'utilisent pour désigner tous les alphabets et ensembles de symboles magiques. Ce que vous voyez là » Hariel désigna la sphère, « ce sont des Runes Démoniaques. Mais il en existe bien d'autres. Presque chaque peuple magique avait la sienne. »

« Et donc, cette matrice c'est… »

« C'est…comment expliquer ça…une visualisation d'un sort ou d'un enchantement. Sa structure interne si tu veux. Celle que vous voyez là, c'est la matrice de la dimension dans laquelle on se trouve. Toutes les Runes que vous voyez forment ses paramètres : taille, forme, apparence, spécificités, etc. C'est comme…comme un programme informatique. »

« C'est pas le truc dont tu as parlé avec Eleanor ? » demanda Draco.

« Ma sœur ? »

« Oui, quand on était à Boston cet été, Hariel a dit qu'elle pourrait faire de la magie avec les runes, que ce serait comme un programme…infortamique. »

« Informatique, Draco » corrigea Hariel. « On dit programmation informatique. »

« Tu veux parler du code qui compose les fonctionnalités des ordinateurs ? »

« C'est ça. Eleanor t'en a parlé ? »

« Oui. C'était très intéressant mais quand même assez complexe. »

« Et bien là c'est pareil. Les Runes forment le code qui compose la dimension et les sphères sont leur support. »

« Et ça marche pour tous les sorts démoniaques. Pas seulement. Si je le voulais, je pourrais voire la matrice d'un balai, d'une potion ou même de Poudlard. Après tout en tant que descendant d'un fondateur, j'en aurai le droit. »

« Mais on ne crée pas une potion avec une matrice » dit Draco.

« On pourrait. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le sens de ta question. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je pourrais prendre n'importe quelle potion préparé en classe et générer sa matrice parce que oui, on peut créer quelque chose à partir d'une matrice mais tout objet que l'on créé de quelque façon que ce soit à sa propre matrice….en quelque sorte. C'est comme si tu avais un gâteau et que tu pouvais faire apparaître un document qui résume ce qu'elle est : sa recette, la préparation, son goût même. »

« Donc ça peut servir d'outil d'analyse. »

« Pas seulement. Une fois que tu as généré une matrice, tu peux la modifier. Imagine que tu ais une potion ratée. Tu génère la matrice puis tu corrige ce qui ne va pas. »

« Juste comme ça ? »

« Presque. Si par exemple tu as oublié un ingrédient, tu peux le rajouter avec une rune mais ça prend pas mal de ta magie. A la place, tu peux le rajouter l'ingrédient puis utiliser la matrice pour changer l'ordre d'ajout et la potion sera parfaite. »

« Ce qui voudrais dire qu'avec cette technique, tu peux mettre tout les ingrédients dans le chaudron sans suivre l'ordre ou la découpe puis les modifier avec la matrice ? » demanda Draco.

« C'est ça »

« Mais tu as dit qu'on pouvait ajouter des Runes pour un ingrédient oublié. Ça veut dire qu'avec plus de pouvoir la modifier, tu pourrais créer une potion d sans toucher un seul ingrédient, juste avec une matrice ? » demanda à son tout Hermione.

« Je n'ai jamais essayé mais oui, ça peut être possible. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser à son parrain. Si jamais tous les élèves apprenaient cette technique alors ils pourraient tous faire des potions parfaites. C'était la crise de nerfs assuré pour Severus qui n'aurait plus personne sur qui crier.

« Mais si c'est un outil d'analyse aussi puissant, pourquoi apprendre la perception magique ? » reprit Hermione.

« Imagine qu'on te lance un sort, tu n'as pas le temps de générer sa matrice et encore moins de lire les Runes _et_ de de les modifier. En plus, les matrices des êtres vivants est très complexe. Tu ne pourrais pas analyser tes ennemis de cette façon. A la rigueur tu pourrais le faire après leur mort puisque la matrice se simplifié après la mort mais avant, c'est une perte de temps. »

Du doigt, il effleurant la grande sphère et se mit à tracer de nouvelles Runes.

« Et là tu fais quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Vous vous souvenez de la dimension qui a servi de champs de bataille lors du Jeu de Classement de cet été ? Et bien j'essaye de faire un peu la même chose. On va bientôt avoir besoin de plus de place et même si je peux étendre cette dimension à l'infinie, la maintenir aussi longtemps serait assez problématique. C'est pourquoi je vais créer plusieurs dimensions en une et on pourra passer de l'une à l'autre à loisir. »

« Mais s'il y a plusieurs dimensions, ça ne risque pas d'être encore plus difficile ? » demanda Draco.

« Non parce que les dimensions inutilisés seront comme…désactivés…archivés. Ce sera comme si elles n'existaient plus jusqu'à ce qu'on aille à l'intérieur. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi comme autre dimensions ? »

« Des terrains d'entraînement surtout. En intérieur, en extérieur, avec différents environnements et climats. Ah, et une pièce de méditation aussi. »

« Donc ça c'est le programme de la dimension où on se trouve » Hermione montra la première sphère qui était orange avant de se déplacer vers la seconde, toute rouge « et ça c'est la nouvelle que tu créé. Pourquoi les Runes sont de cette couleur ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'il y des problèmes de cohérence. Rouge veut dire qu'elles ne fonctionnent pas du tout, jaune qu'elles sont déficientes et vert que c'est bon….enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elles redeviennent blanche ce qui est la couleur de base. »

« Donc tes dimensions ne marchent pas ? »

« Oui, mais c'est normal parce que pour le moment elles essaient d'occuper le même espace. Celle où on se trouve ne bouge pas parce que c'est l'original mais l'autre est totalement inopérante. Ce qu'il faut que je fasse… » Il continua à ajouter des Runes sur la grande sphère « C'est trouver un moyen de…ah voilà. »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, la sphère jaune brilla de vert alors que l'autre devint grisé.

« C'est normal ? » demanda Hermione qi voyait les deux sphères clignoter légèrement.

« Oui...La dimension ou on se trouve est redevenue prioritaire alors que l'autre s'est désactivée et archivée…enfin presque. Il ne me reste qu'à stabiliser tout ça et à créer une sorte d'interface pour nous permettre de passer de l'un et l'autre et ce sera bon. En attendant, si vous retourniez méditer ? »

Hermione et Draco hochèrent la tête et allèrent de nouveau s'assoir sur les coussins. Hermione tenta bien de se concentrer à nouveau mais elle avait trop hâte d'aller écrire à sa sœur au sujet de la perception magique, de la méditation, des matrices et de tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle était sûr que cette histoire de matrice, en particulier allait intéresser sa sœur. Ça ressemblait à de la programmation alors…

0o0o0

Dumbledore était agacé. Il ne le montrait pas (surtout qu'il était en plein milieu de la grande salle) mais il était véritablement agacé. La potion aurait déjà _dû_ faire effet. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que sa directrice devait la mettre dans ses aliments et ses boissons, il y aurait déjà dû y avoir plus d'effet que ça.

Heureusement, depuis son retour à l'école, c'est lui qui conjurait un peu de la potion directement dans ses aliments et ses boissons don il savait que ça marchait. Mais les résultats se faisaient attendre. Peut-être devait-il attendre la première réunion avec les professeurs pour savoir si la potion faisait vraiment effet…

0o0o0

« Dean ! »

Hariel vit le garçon se retourner et puis s'enfuir. Ah non ! Pour une fois qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il n'allait pas le laisser filer. Il se mit à courir derrière son cousin mais il se rendit compte bientôt que l'écart entre eux se creusait. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta à un croisement, ne sachant pas où aller. Il jura tour en posant ses mais sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Hein ? Reprendre son souffle ? Ce n'était pas normal ça. En tant que Démon, il ne devrait pas être essoufflé après une si petite course. D'habitude il devait avoir couru à pleine vitesse pendant une quinzaine de kilomètres ou avoir combattu un Ange Déchu taré pour être essoufflé, pas en coursant son cousin humain au travers d'un château qui faisait à peine la moitié de la taille de la citadelle Gremory. Est-ce qu'il serait malade ?

Et si c'était le cas, que faire ? Aller à l'infirmerie. Il préférait vraiment éviter. Non, la première chose qu'il devait faire c'est savoir ce qu'il avait. Heureusement, il lui arrivait déjà depuis quelques années de suivre des cours périodiques avec Avicenne. Bon, il n'était pas (encore) un spécialiste, mais un diagnostique magique c'était l'enfance de l'art.

Après s'être caché dans une salle de classe vide, il se concentra quelques instants pour laisser le temps à la magie d'analyser son corps puis d'un geste sur, il balaya l'air devant lui en faisant apparaître un écran flottant. Il commença à l'examiner minutieusement puis écarquillés les yeux en voyant ce qui était marqué.

« Non, il n'a pas… »

0o0o0

Hermione et Draco regardèrent à droite et à gauche et se glissèrent dans une salle vide. Hariel leur avait dit qu'ils se rêveraient plus tard, dans leur dimension. Normalement il devait déjà y être.

Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, Draco fit apparaître un cercle de téléportation et disparut avec Hermione. Sauf que quand ils réapparurent, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la salle commune habituelle. Autour d'eux le monde était vide. On ne voyait que le ciel d'un gris plombé et un sol plat fait d'une sorte de terre brunâtre d'une texture bizarre.

Les deux jeunes élèves reconnurent sans mal le second environnement créé par Hariel pour leur dimension. C'était un monde vide et basique. Hariel l'avait seulement créé pour voir s'il arrivait à le faire alterner avec la salle commune. Il n'avait, pour l'instant, pas besoin d'en faire plus, c'était juste un essai.

La seule chose qu'il y avait près d'eux était une sorte de piédestal cylindrique en bronze doré dont la corniche était un étrange appareil ressemblant à un cadran d'horloge avec une seule aiguille. La partie interne du cadran était évidée ce qui permettait de voir les rouages de son mécanisme interne et la partie externe était formé d'une bande de cuivre avec des cabochons blanc à intervalles réguliers. Deux en fait n'étaient pas blanc. L'un représentait la rose Gremory et le second un simple X.

La pointe de l'aiguille était pointée dessus et juste au dessus on pouvait voir une autre pointe, celle d'un curseur attaché à un levier qui pouvait faire le tour du cadran dans un rail cranté qui courrait tout le long de la corniche.

Les cabochons blancs étaient en fait les représentations des environnements créés par Hariel. La rose représentait leur salle commune et le X cet environnement. Hariel leur avait fait la démonstration de son fonctionnement dès qu'il avait eu fini. Il suffisait de faire glisser la poignée vers le cran désiré et les rouages et l'aiguille se mettaient à tourner en même temps que l'environnement autour d'eux disparaissait. Quand l'aiguille s'arrêtait, ils étaient dans un nouvel endroit.

Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment normal d'arriver ici puisque l'une des programmations d'Hariel faisait en sorte que l'environnement redevienne automatiquement celui de la salle commune quand plus personne ne se trouvait dans la dimension. Cela voulait donc dire qu'Hariel était déjà là, mais où ?

Ils n'eurent pas à le chercher bien longtemps. Une forte explosion faillit les faire tomber au sol. Le ciel était plein de flammes et de foudre et l'air crépitait autour d'eux. Hermione cria. Un petit éclair venait de passer près d'elle et de lui donner une décharge d'électricité statique. Draco conjura alors un bouclier transparent qui les gardait de subir les effets de l'énergie qui saturait l'atmosphère. Cherchant à savoir d'où venait ce vacarme, ils se mirent à avancer et c'est là qu'ils le trouvèrent.

Hariel. C'était Hariel.

Flottant dans les airs, porté par ses ailes noires, le jeune Démon criait de rage en jetant pêle-mêle ça et là des éclairs et des gerbes de flammes qui creusaient d'énormes trous dans le sol. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu ses amis et attaquait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui sans distinction.

Hermione et Draco pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger entre deux rugissement mais ils étaient trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas non plus vraiment envie d'approcher. Bien trop dangereux.

La scène qu'ils voyaient était apocalyptique. Chaque attaque pulvérisait le sol, l'ouvrait en deux ou creusait d'énormes trous béants. Hariel, lui, avait vraiment l'air de ce que certaines personnes pouvaient penser qu'il était. Un Démon. Un être de destruction pure, effrayant et redoutable. Son visage était déformé par la colère en une grimace hideuse alors que ses cheveux volaient dans les airs comme des tentacules fous. Finalement, il tendit la main devant lui et une immense colonne de pouvoir noir et rouge en surgit et provoqua une explosion dont le souffle manqua de détruire le bouclier de Draco.

Épuisé, pantelant, Hariel se calma et retomba au sol. Abandonnant leur bouclier, Hermione et Draco se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Draco en voulant poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Hariel.

Mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment.

« Ce…ce salaud, il…il a… » haleta Hariel. « K'so ! Putain de Dumbledore ! »

Heureusement cette fois, il n'y avait eut aucun débordement de pouvoir.

« Dumbledore à fait quelque chose ? » demanda Draco.

« Mais oui ! Je viens de te le dire ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ? »

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama alors Hermione. « Calme-toi ! Respire et explique-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Hariel se figea puis se mit à respirer un grand coup. Il recommença, plus longuement et plus profondément puis souffla.

« Tu as raison, Hermione, je suis désolé. Surtout à cause de ce que je t'ai dit Draco. »

« C'est pas grave » dit celui-ci en prenant la main d'Hariel qui ne le retira pas.

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai encore essayé de parler à Dean mais il s'est enfuit. J'ai essayé de le rattraper mais je me suis essoufflé rapidement, trop rapidement. »

« Et ce n'est pas normale pour les Démon » en conclut Hermione.

« Non. J'ai fais un diagnostique sur moi-même et… »

« Et ? »

« Et je me suis rendu compte que ce connard de Dumbledore me faisait prendre une putain de potion ! »

« Ola ! » s'exclama Draco. « Respire ! »

« Ne me dit pas de… » cracha Hariel avant de tenter de se calmer.

« Ok, d'abord quelle potion et est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est Dumbledore ? »

« Mais bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Je… »

Il s'interrompit devant le regard d'Hermione puis respira encore une fois.

« La potion m'affaiblit à la fois physiquement, mentalement et intellectuellement. Elle a peut-être aussi une incidence sur la gestion de mes émotions. »

« C'est sois ça, sois c'est parce que tu viens de te rendre compte qu'on te droguait à ton insu » dit Hermione sur un ton ironique. « Tu sais ce que c'est comme potion Draco ? »

« J'ai quelques idées en tête. Ça peut être une potion qui fait diminuer progressivement les capacités de celui qui les prends jusqu'à le faire devenir un légume ou alors qui l'oblige à rester à un certain pourcentage de ses capacités, une diminution de 50%, le plus souvent. Mais ces deux types de potion ont besoin d'être prit en continue sinon leur effet s'estompent. »

« Je penche pour la deuxième » dit Hariel. « Un légume serait totalement inutile à Dumbledore. »

« N'empêche, ça ne risque pas d'être très efficace. 50% d'Hariel ça équivaut à 80% d'Einstein, non ? »

« Qui ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. En attendant, Draco, il faudrait faire des recherches pour trouver un antidote… »

« Inutile. Purifier mon système m'a débarrassé des effets de la potion. »

« Tu peux faire ça ? » s'exclama Hermione.

Hariel hocha simplement la tête.

« Donc tout va bien alors ? »

« Non ! Tout ne va pas bien. Dumbledore veut que je sois en sous-régime ! »

« Tu es sûr que ça vient de lui ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? La Mère Michelle ?

« D'accord, mais pourquoi ? »

« Probablement pour que je sois plus manipulable. Le truc, c'est que s'il voit que sa potion ne marche pas, il va tenter autre chose. »

« Donc, tu dois lui faire croire que son plan fonctionne » conclut Draco.

« C'est ça » répondit Hariel la mort dans l'âme en essayant d'étouffer son orgueil. « À partir de maintenant, je vais devoir être beaucoup, beaucoup moins excellent. »

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà un long, long chapitre rien que pour vous. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Oula, pas mal d'explications scientifiques, économiques et magiques dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a pas trop fait ch***. Bref, si vous avez plus de connaissance que moi sur ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à me corriger quand je dis des conneries, hein ?

La cape que porte Hariel quand il est déguisé en Héritier Pendragon-Emrys ressemble aux tuniques des mages blancs dans la série des Final Fantasy. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ça m'est venu tout seul. En tout cas, voilà la première apparition de l'héritier. En tout cas, Hariel est content parce qu'il peut vraiment être lui-même sous cette forme.

Désolé pour Draco qui traite Dumby de vieux poisson pourri. Je voulais garder l'allusion à la pêche (avec l'appât) et ça a finit en référence à Peter Pan 😂

En tout cas, voilà pour cette semaine. Je vous dit donc à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre suivant.


	48. Chapitre 47 : Masquarade

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 47 : Mascarade / Narisumashi

.

« M. Black, vous resterez après le cours » dit Severus.

Draco regarda son parrain avec étonnement. Il cessa de ranger ses affaires alors que son voisin de table, Blaise, partait sans un mot. Ça avait été difficile de revenir avec les Serpentards. Il y avait ceux qui lui jetaient des regards hostile et ceux qui, comme Blaise, l'ignoraient. Cependant il s'était attendu à pire. Il ne savait pas si son père avait parlé de sa trahison aux autres Mangemorts mais la nouvelle de son adoption par la Maison de sa mère par l'entremise du « Sang-de-bourbe » qui en était le Régent avait été publié dans les journaux.

Pourtant, il n'avait reçu aucune attaque. Était-ce grâce à Hariel ? Ou plutôt à l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys ? C'était très possible. Nouveau sur la scène politique, l'Héritier était une force sur laquelle compter et aussi à redouter. Se le mettre à dos en s'en prenant à quelqu'un sous sa protection n'était pas des plus sages donc, en plus d'êtres protégé de Dumbledore, il l'était de ses camarades de maison. De route façon, il passait très peu de temps dans les cachots de Serpentard. Il en sortait aux premières heures pour faire du sport et s'entraîner avec Hariel et n'y rentrait que pour le couvre-feu.

Cependant, pour ce qui était de Severus, il ne savait pas trop. Son père, enfin, Lucius, avait toujours loué en même temps qu'il avait dénigré sa duplicité. C'était elle qui lui avait permis de manipuler Dumbledore pour lui faire croire qu'il était un espion à sa solde alors que c'est lui qu'il espionnait. C'est ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper à Azkaban, le directeur avait défendu son informateur. Pourtant, comme disait aussi Lucius, la duplicité faisait qu'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment lui faire confiance, que ce serait une erreur. C'était sans doute le seul conseil provenant de son ex-père que Draco prenait au sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Severus.

Mais comme c'était son professeur (et accessoirement son directeur de maison), il n'avait pas trop le choix et devait bien lui obéir. Il recula tout de même d'un pas quand Severus, après que le dernier élève soit sortit, verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette. Draco essaya de se rassurer en se disant que la rouvrir serait facile avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Severus se leva ensuite et contourna son bureau pour se mettre juste devant Draco.

« Monsieur ? » interrogea Draco.

Severus ne répondit pas mais il se baissa pour prendre Draco dans ses bras. Celui-ci se tendit et ne bougea plus.

« Merlin merci, tu vas bien » dit l'homme d'une voix douce que Draco ne lui connaissait pas. « J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai sentit notre lien se rompre et puis Lucius m'a dit… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. A la place, il se releva mais garda une main sur son épaule.

« Je vois que tu as l'air en forme » continua-t-il.

« Oui…oncle Sev » dit Draco d'une voix hésitante.

« Bien, bien… » répondit Severus d'une voix tout aussi hésitante. « Donc tu habites chez l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys ? »

« Oui » répondit Draco, encore hésitant.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Que ne pouvait-il pas dire ? Draco ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas que par sa faute, son parrain sache des choses compromettantes contre Hariel et s'en serve contre lui.

« Ton père n'a pas été très…précis quand aux raisons pour lesquels tu as été trouvé mourant dans les bois. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Draco intéressé.

« Qu'il t'avait déshérité, sans en donner les raisons, puis que tu étais partit et que tu avais dû être attaqué à la sortie du domaine. Ta magie t'aurait alors permis de t'échapper mais comme tu ne pouvais plus retourner au manoir tu aurais réapparut au hasard et que tu étais mort de tes blessures. »

« Et quant il a su que j'étais en vie qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Rien du tout. »

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Pour Lucius, Draco n'était plus son fils et donc n'existait plus. Ce qu'il pouvait faire n'était (en théorie) plus son affaire. Des Seigneurs Sang-Pur qui reniaient leurs Héritiers, même mineurs, ça arrivait tout le temps. A présent, Draco n'était plus un Malefoy, même par le sang. La magie de Seigneur de Lucius avait fait en sorte que Draco ne puisse plus être reconnu en tant que Malefoy par quiconque. Si Ted Tonks ne l'avait pas accepté dans la famille Black, il aurait été tout simplement sans nom.

« Draco, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien du tout, c'est comme mon…C'est comme Lucius à dit. Je me suis fait attaquer et ma magie m'a sauvée. »

Severus savait-il qu'il mentait ? Probablement. Toujours est-il qu'il n'insista pas et changea de sujet.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais remarqué un changement chez Hariel Potter. Je l'ai trouvé…moins performant que l'année dernière. Comme tu es son ami je me suis dit que tu devais savoir quelque chose… »

Cette fois, Draco était complètement ébranlé. Voir son parrain se préoccuper ainsi d'Hariel était des plus insolites. Après tout, il était parfaitement au courent de son histoire avec les Maraudeurs et en particulier la haine qu'il éprouvait pour James Potter et, par transition, sur son fils. Est-ce que c'était une ruse ?

« Je…je ne sais pas » dit Draco, préférant jouer la prudence. « Je pense qu'il est normal. »

Severus soupira.

« Je sais que tu te méfie de moi et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. Sache juste que quelque soit mes relations avec ton père ou mes…« allégeances », je suis toujours ton parrain et que je suis de ton côté. »

« Très bien » dit simplement Draco. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr, va » dit Severus après avoir soupiré à nouveau.

Draco récupéra son sac et se dépêcha d'aller vers la sortie. Ça lui faisait mal de chercher à fuir son parrain comme ça. Bien que peu chaleureux, Severus s'était toujours montré plus paternel que son propre père. Mais Severus avait été un espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui était ami avec son pire ennemi et avait explicitement dit qu'il se rangeait de son côté. Comment lui faire confiance avec alors ?

0o0o0

Le cercle magique d'un rouge rubis apparut dans une petite rue de Londres. Hariel et Draco en émergèrent et le jeune Seigneur Démon amena son serviteur jusqu'à une galerie couverte toute proche.

Draco écarquillait les yeux face à cette architecture très semblable à celle des sorciers mais en même temps bien plus moderne. Les galeries étaient voûtées par des structures de métal et de verre décorées de corniches de style légèrement antique et supporté par des colonnes à la grecques avec des chapiteaux ornementés. Les boutiques qui la parsemaient étaient sur deux niveaux avec au rez-de-chaussée de grandes vitrines avec des cadres de bois peints et au dessus des sortes d'appartements avec de simples fenêtres rectangulaires. Le tout était dans des tons bruns et beiges rehaussé d'or.

Hariel expliqua à Draco que ce n'était pas les colonnes qui supportaient les voûtes mais une structure en acier recouverte de décoration de plâtre peint. Draco avait déjà vu de l'acier et il savait à présent ce que c'était mais ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était pourquoi le dissimuler de cette façon. Selon Hariel, la technique de l'acier moulé et riveté utilisé dans le bâtiment était apparut au XIXe siècle mais qu'à l'époque, pour tout solide et facile à construire que c'était, on trouvait cela très moche et on avait tendance à les cacher derrière des décorations en plâtre ou en pierre.

Arrivés à un croisement entre deux galeries formant une place octogonale irrégulière, Hariel s'arrêta.

« Bien, je vais te laisser ici » dit-il. « Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Oui » dit Draco en ouvrant la sacoche de cuire qu'il portait en bandoulière et en révélant les liasses de prospectus.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient bien installés à l'école, Hariel avait décidé qu'il était temps que Draco recommence à distribuer des pactes afin de faire vivre sa Suite et se faire des contacts. Bien sûr ils ne pouvaient passer des pactes avec des sorciers (question de discrétion) mais rien n'empêchait de le faire avec des non-sorciers. Bien sûr, Londres n'était pas un territoire Gremory (ils ne possédaient en fait au Royaume-Uni que quelques petites villes au Pays de Galles et en Irlande du Nord) mais était directement sous l'autorité du Clan Baal et plus particulièrement de l'Héritier dont c'était un domaine exclusif. Sairaorg avait permis à Hariel d'y faire son petit commerce et personne, pas même le Lord Baal, ne pourrait rien y redire. Londres appartenait à l'Héritier Baal un point c'est tout.

« J'espère que tu as bien repéré l'endroit où nous sommes arrivés » dit Hariel. « C'est une zone protégée dans laquelle il est sûr de se téléporter. Tu peux aller où tu veux après ça mais tâche de toujours revenir là-bas pour rentrer. »

« D'accord » dit Draco.

Hariel commença alors à partir mais, inquiet, il laissa quelques sorts d'alertes sur son ami sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Et s'il se faisait attaquer ? Non, c'était un lieu passant et Draco avait pour consigne de revenir avant le coucher du soleil. Et puis il n'avait rien à craindre de simples loubards en goguette. Oui mais si c'était la police ? Et s'ils étaient intrigués par sa distribution de tracts et venaient l'interroger ? Heureusement, il avait appris à Draco comment reconnaître les policiers (pour peu qu'ils soient en uniforme) mais s'ils voulaient l'arrêter ? Bon, c'est vrai, avec sa chemise de toile beige aux manches remontés, ses mitaines, son pantalon brun à bretelles et ses bottes brunes sans compter ses bracelets de cuirs, et ses lunettes d'aviateur ils pouvaient penser qu'il faisait partie d'une troupe de théâtre ou d'un événement mais s'ils le trouvaient trop jeune ?

Hariel décida de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à Draco pour se débrouiller seul. Il partit donc après un dernier coup d'œil. De route façon, il avait lui aussi des choses à faire et en particulier discuter avec un Gryffondor très exaspérant.

0o0o0

« Thomas ! » s'exclama Hariel en approchant du groupe formé de Dean ainsi que Seamus et Ron. « Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Dean voulut s'échapper mais Hariel le rattrapa par l'oreille.

« Aie ! Mais Lâche-moi ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon.

« Non » dit fermement Hariel. « Vous, vous avez un problème ? »

Les deux autres secouèrent frénétiquement la tête.

« Bien » dit-il avant de s'éloigner en traînant Dean par l'oreille.

Il l'emmena dans une salle vide et enfin la lâcha.

« Bien, maintenant ça suffit. Depuis le début de l'année tu me fais la tête, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien du tout » grogna le Gryffondor en frottant son oreille endoloris.

« Et bien on ne dirait pas ! » s'exclama Hariel.

Il était en colère. Plus que ça, il était blessé de la réaction de Dean. Sachant que la colère n'arrangerait rien, il respira un grand coup pour se calmer.

« Écoute » dit-il finalement d'une voix plus apaisée, « je ne sais pas comment on a pu en arriver là. L'année dernière je croyais…je croyais qu'on était amis. Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? »

Hariel vit Dean se contracter puis soupirer en se grattant la tête. Il resta quelques instants sans rien dire en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son ami.

« Tu le savais ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu le savais ? »

« Mais est ce que je savais quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu savais qu'on était cousin ? » s'exclama Dean en criant presque.

Hariel se figea. Donc il savait ? Est-ce que sa mère lui avait (enfin) dit ? C'était la seule solution possible à moins que Barclay…non, non, non. Barclay s'était juré de regarder de loin. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Est-ce qu'il le détestait ? Hariel déglutit.

« Oui » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Je le savais »

Dean jura.

« Et ça vous amuse ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, c'était à ta mère. »

« Oh, c'est facile de dire ça ! »

« Alors elle te l'as dit ? »

« Elle a été bizarre tout l'été, surtout après que j'ai parlé de toi. Elle n'a rien lâché pendant dix ans et voilà qu'elle me lâche la nouvelle le matin avant de partir pour Poudlard ! »

En effet, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas totalement de sa faute » dit Hariel. « C'est vrai qu'elle aurait put s'y prendre autrement mais elle pensait te protéger. Moi-même je ne devrais pas être au courent. »

« Me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ? »

« Des Mangemorts, de ceux qui restent et qui veulent se venger de la mort de leur maître. »

« Donc c'est de ta faute ? » demanda Dean sur un ton blessant.

Hariel étrécit les yeux de colère.

« Sache que notre famille était déjà une cible avant que Voldemort essaye de me tuer. Non seulement mes parents sont morts, mais mes grands-parents aussi, sans compter les tiens. »

« On a des grands parents différents ? Je croyais que nos pères étaient frères… »

« Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'as dit ? »

« Seulement que mon père était un Potter et qu'on était cousins. »

« Nos grands-pères étaient frères, nous sommes cousins au troisième degré. »

« Ouais, peu importe » grogna Dean sur un ton buté.

« Non, pas « peu importe ». Qui d'autre est au courent ? Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as honte qu'on soit de la même famille ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Hariel. « Tu es mon cousin, ma famille, je t'aime. Ne doute jamais de ça, jamais. »

La véhémence des propos du jeu garçon surpris son ami.

« Écoute, comme je te l'ai dit, notre famille était déjà une cible de Voldemort bien avant ma naissance. Étant une famille dite de « lumière », ils étaient très investit politiquement contre les parties anti-moldus et contre la suprématie des Sang-Pur même s'ils en étaient eux-mêmes. Cela les a amenés à avoir beaucoup d'ennemis notamment parmi les nobles appartenant aux Mangemorts. »

« Qui ? » demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Hariel se maudit intérieurement. Bien sûr que Dean ne savait pas qui étaient les Mangemorts puisqu'il avait été élevé par des non-magiciens.

« Les fidèles de Voldemort » expliqua-t-il. « Ce sont eux qui ont assassiné nos grands parents. Après cela nos pères ont commencé à se battre contre Voldemort et sont devenus des cibles, en particulier le tien. »

« Le mien ? Pourquoi ? »

« À cause de ta mère. En se mariant avec une non-sorcière, les puristes le considéraient comme un traître à son sang. »

« Mais ta mère aussi n'était pas Sang-Pur à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« C'est vrai. Mais c'était une sorcière, contrairement à ta mère. Heureusement, ton père s'est marié exclusivement dans le monde non magique afin que son mariage reste secret mais ça s'est su et les Mangemorts ont commencé à essayer de vous retrouver ta mère et toi. C'est pour cela que…que ton père est partie. »

« Il…il nous a abandonné ? »

« Et il a bien fait » dit précipitamment Hariel. « Quelques temps après, les Mangemorts l'ont retrouvé et l'ont tués. »

Pour la suite, ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. Son oncle devrait le faire lui-même quand il estimerait que le moment est venu…s'il venait un jour.

« Co…Comment tu sais tout ça ? » demanda finalement Dean.

Aïe. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Par une lettre » dit finalement Hariel. « Ton père l'a écrite et l'a confié au miens. Ils avaient tout les deux écrit une lettre que l'autre devait donner à leur fils si jamais ils ne pouvaient pas le faire eux-mêmes. Malheureusement, aucun des deux n'a put faire cela et les lettres ont été ajouté aux testaments. Dans celui de mon père il m'a dit que je pouvais lire la tienne pour te raconter ce qui s'était passé si nécessaire, alors je l'ai lu. Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non » répondit Dean après quelques instants. « Je pourrais la lire ? »

« Euh…bien sûr. Mais elle fait partie du testament donc elle est toujours à la banque. »

« On aura qu'à se voir aux vacances de Noël alors. Comme ça on ira à la banque ensemble. »

« Bien sûr pourquoi pas ? » dit Hariel, gêné.

Voilà maintenant qu'en plus de mentir à son cousin, il allait devoir lui monter un bateau. La première chose qu'il devait faire, c'était contacter son oncle pour qu'il écrive une lettre à donner à Dean. Il n'allait pas être très content mais zut, il n'avait qu'à y penser tout seul à cette lettre.

« Dean » dit alors Hariel sur un ton sérieux. « Il faut que tu me promettes que tu n'en parlera à personne. Il ne fait pas qu'on sache que tu es un Potter. »

« D'accord, d'accord » dit Dean qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« Non, pas « d'accord », c'est sérieux. Pour l'instant je suis la seule cible de Voldemort mais s'il apprend que nous sommes cousins alors tu seras en danger, tout comme tes parents. »

Hariel vit son cousin blêmir malgré la noirceur de sa peau. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour le décourager. Voldemort n'était pas le seul ennemi dont il devait se méfier. Dumbledore aussi pouvait être dangereux. Hariel ne savait pas comment mais il savait que s'il apprenait leur lien de parenté, le directeur ferait tout pour l'exploiter.

« Tu as comprit ? » demanda Hariel pour être sûr.

En voyant Dean hocher la tête, il soupira de soulagement. Mais alors qu'il partait, son cousin lui prit me bras pour le retenir.

« Attends » dit-il. « Tu pourrais me dire au moins comment il s'appelait ? »

Hariel sourit.

« Son nom est Barclay, Barclay Potter. »

0o0o0

Draco était frustré.

Depuis Chess, il n'avait pas réussit à faire de véritables créations avec Annihilation Maker. Comme la première fois, les objets qu'ils créaient étaient instable quand aux créatures… Pour s'entraîner il avait décidé de créer des animaux existants en particulier ceux qu'il avait déjà vu comme des chats, des hiboux ou certains insectes mais les résultats n'étaient pas flagrants.

Quand il vit le hibou qu'il venait de créer se traîner sur le sol en couinant misérablement il soupira et s'affala dans un siège. Il avait tout essayé mais rien ne marchait. Il avait même passé des heures à étudier l'anatomie de ces différents animaux et à mes dessiner encore et encore pour s'en imprégner en pensant que ce marcherait mais ça n'avait eut pour résultat que de presque le dégoûter du dessin.

Pourtant il faisait la même chose en utilisant son artefact qu'en dessinant et mais il n'arrivait jamais à obtenir le résultat souhaité. Les animaux étaient soient difformes soit trop faibles. C'était désespérant.

Soudain, il entendit une sorte de gémissement étouffé. Il reconnut tout de suite le bruit que faisait l'atroce petit chaton qu'il avait créé juste avant. Il n'avait qu'une patte à l'avant, des yeux de mouches et il saignait du museau. Très perturbant. Draco soupira à nouveau puis regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien (à part bien sûr le hibou qui s'était traîné sur deux centimètres en dix minutes). Comme il continuait à entendre le pseudo miaulement, il se leva et se mit à chercher. A nouveau il ne vit rien. Pourtant il l'entendait, alors où…

Arrivé près d'un canapé, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose contre son pied. Au sol pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Fronçant les sourcils, il se baissa et tâta le sol jusqu'à rencontrer quelque chose de soyeux. Est-ce que c'était la cape d'Hariel ? Comme il avait Excalibur, il ne l'utilisait pas trop et la laissait dans leur salle commune. Draco s'était amusé avec quand il avait fait une pause un peu plus tôt. Comme c'était de là que venait le bruit, Draco en conclut que le chaton avait du vouloir jouer avec et qu'elle lui était tombé dessus et comme c'était un être vivant (même artificiel), le pouvoir de la cape avait dut s'activer.

Il souleva la cape et cria lorsque quelque chose se colla sur son visage. Il tomba en arrière et vit alors ce qui l'avait heurté. C'était un papillon, l'un de ses essais de de là journée. Il avait des ailes trop petites pour son corps qui était plus gros que la normal. On aurait presque dit un bourdon. Le chat avait dû le poursuivre et la cape était tombée sur les deux.

C'était vraiment dommage parce que ce papillon était son essai le plus réussit. A part cette histoire de proportion, il y avait les couleurs criardes des ailes qui juraient entre elles. C'était tellement hideux que Draco se disait que se serait même mieux en gris. Quoiqu'il y avait de beaux gris comme celui de la cape d'invisibilité.

Soudain, une idée un peu tordue germa dans l'esprit de Draco. Et si…

0o0o0

Hermione était assis en tailleurs sur le lit de sa chambre dans la dimension d'Hariel. Comme elle devait rentrer au dortoir la nuit, elle n'y avait jamais complètement dormis. Elle s'y était autorisé quelques siestes à l'occasion mais c'était surtout un endroit confortable pour son entraînement personnel.

Depuis déjà dix minutes, elle faisait des mouvements de la main pour ouvrir et fermer la porte de sa penderie. Elle avait déjà passé pas mal de temps à soulever des livres et à les reposer sur son bureau ainsi qu'à allumer et éteindre son ordinateur ainsi qu'une bougie sur sa table de nuit. Elle avait près d'elle tout un stock d'objets qu'elle comptait métamorphoser plusieurs fois quand elle aurait finit avec la porte.

C'était une série d'exercice qu'elle faisait tous les jours. Elle s'était astreinte à cette routine pendant l'été et la continuait maintenant qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle en avait eut l'idée une fois où Hariel avait comparé la capacité à faire de la magie à un muscle : plus on l'entrainait, plus elle était performante. C'est grâce à cela qu'en l'espace de deux mois elle était devenu très rapide pour les sorts de bases et avait une certaine aisance à faire les nouveaux qu'Hariel lui montraient ou qu'elle trouvait dans les livres.

Ayant fermé la porte pour la dernière fois, elle se tourna vers les objets près d'elle et prit une tasse qu'elle posa devant elle. D'un mouvement de main, elle la changea en rat puis changea celui-ci en verre de cristal avant de le changer en pierre puis d'inverser tout les sorts.

Elle allait recommencer quand elle eut une idée. Elle laissa tomber sa main et se concentra sur la tasse. Les mots autant que les gestes servent à diriger la magie vers un but précis. Elle s'était en quelque sorte passée des premiers (puisqu'elle ne disait plus les sorts à voix hautes) elle pouvait donc très bien se passer des seconds. En plus, les gestes qu'elle utilisait n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que les professeurs lui avaient enseignés, cela voulait donc dire qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi imitant que ça.

Enfin, à force de concentration, la tasse changea. Bon, le rat avait une fourrure avec des motifs à fleurs mais c'était bien un rat. Tout ce qu'il fallait maintenant c'est qu'elle continue à s'entraîner pour utiliser un sort d'un regard. Qui sait, peut être que quand elle saurait utiliser la perception magique, elle pourrait peut-être jeter un sort sans regarder, seulement avec son esprit.

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hariel l'observait depuis le seuil de sa chambre. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se dire à quel point elle ressemblait à Eleanor. Peu de gens l'avaient remarqué tant Hariel avait tendance à éclipser les autres mais Eleanor avait vraiment été au dessus de la moyenne pendant ses études. Bien sûr, tout le mode pensait que c'était parce qu'elle étudiait beaucoup mais pas seulement. Étudier était dans son caractère mais elle avait en plus une intelligence très vive et une mémoire assez prodigieuse. En fait, si Hariel n'avait pas été là, c'est sans doute elle qui aurait été ma coqueluche de l'académie.

Et sa sœur était pareille. Tout comme Eleanor, Hermione se plongeait sans les études alors qu'elle aurait pu réussir tout les examens les yeux fermés et sans même réviser. Cependant les deux sœurs avaient cette faim de reconnaissance et cette envie briller qui les faisaient travailler toujours plus, souvent en négligeant certains aspects de leur vie comme les relations humaines.

Hariel se sentait tout de même un peu coupable de ça. C'était peut-être de l'orgueil, et Merlin savait à quel point Hariel était orgueilleux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cette tendance était de sa faute, que c'était lui qui les poussait à aller toujours plus moins dans le seuls but de l'égaler ou même ne serait-ce que d'obtenir son approbation (surtout dans le cas d'Hermione) au mépris du reste. Il estimait donc que c'était sa mission d'aider les deux filles à ne pas délaisser d'autres aspects de leur vie au profit des études.

Voyant Hermione arrêter son entraînement et s'étirer avant de se laisser tomber sur son matelas moelleux, Hariel se souvint pourquoi il était venu en premier lieu.

« Tu as encore des forces pour te battre contre Draco ? » demanda-t-il après s'être approché.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire. « Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas ce petit entraînement qui va me fatiguer. Je pourrais le battre au moins dix fois. »

Là, Hermione se surestimait un peu. Loin d'être épuisant, son entraînement avait quand même bien entamé ses réserves et Hariel doutait qu'elle puisse continuer sur la durée si le combat devait s'éterniser, surtout avec ce que Draco lui avait montré.

Hariel amena Hermione jusqu'à la console et saisit le levier.

« On n'attends pas Draco ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

Hariel fit un sourire mystérieux et tourna le levier pour le placer sur le troisième cadran qui représentait des tatamis. Le paysage se mit à tournoyer et ils se retrouvèrent dans un dojo. Le sol était recouvert de larges tatamis et les murs étaient composés de panneaux coulissants de papier qui ne s'ouvraient pas. Les deux sorciers enlevèrent leurs chaussures et mirent des chaussons spéciaux pour ne pas abîmer le sol.

« Bon, il arrive quand Draco ? » demanda Hermione en s'avançant vers le centre de la salle.

Hariel sourit et s'appuya votre le mur. Hermione se tourna vers lui pour lui demander pourquoi il ne répondait pas quand un léger bruit la fit se retourner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger que le sort la toucha et que ses jambes se mirent à danser. Elle annula rapidement le sort et se tourna de tous les côtés sans rien voir.

« Hariel ! Tu lui as prêté ta cape ! C'est pas juste » cria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Mais le sourire d'Hariel s'agrandit et il lui montra le tissu argenté qu'il tenait à la main. Surprise, Hermione faillit ne pas entendre le nouveau sort mais elle réussit à l'éviter en se jetant au sol. Elle fit un large geste de la main dans la direction d'où venait le sort en lançant un sortilège d'expulsion. C'était un sort de quatrième année mais Hermione avait appris à le lancer pendant son entraînement de vacance pour voir si elle arrivait à jeter des sortilèges plus complexes. Bien que le sort était fait pour expulser un objet en particulier, jeté sans baguette il était possible de repousser tout ce qui se trouvait dans le rayon d'action formé par son mouvement.

Comme rien ne se passait, elle se releva mais resta sur ses gardes. Elle avait bien fait car un nouveau sort surgit de nulle part. Elle ramena ses avants bras devant elle ce qui créa un bouclier qui absorba le sort. Elle voulut envoyer un nouveau _repulso_ mais elle était de nouveau attaquée depuis un autre endroit. Il semblerait que Draco ait commencé à perdre les réflexes des sorciers qui consistaient à rester en place lors de duels et à se déplacer sur le terrain. Son invisibilité (quelle que soit la façon dont il y arrivait) lui donnait un avantage supplémentaire en lui permettant de tourner autour d'elle et de l'attaquer sans qu'elle sache d'où allait venir le prochain coup. A cause de ça, elle ne pouvait que se défendre ou bien éviter.

Soudain, Draco arrêta de bouger et se mit à envoyer sorts sur sorts. Hermione dressa à nouveau son bouclier et le renforçant du mieux qu'elle put. Malheureusement, le bouclier commença à se fracturer. Hermione voulut rajouter de la magie mais le bouclier craqua encore plus. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait attaquer. Mais comment ? Ses mains étaient prises par son bouclier. A moins que…

Comme à son entraînement, elle se mit à se concentrer et essaya de lancer son sortilège sans ses mains. Elle rassembla l'énergie et essaya de la diriger. Finalement, elle réussit à envoyer le sort et le sort qui allait l'atteindre fut dévier. Croyant avoir réussit à repousser Draco, elle baissa son bouclier et fut atteinte par un sort de saucissonnage.

« J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! » s'exclama Draco assez fier de lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait le dessus sur Hermione depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'entraîner. Hariel s'avança et libéra son amie qui se releva en grognant.

« Bon, d'accord, comment tu as fait ? » demanda Hermione.

Aussitôt, une forme commença à apparaître juste à côté d'elle et elle out enfin voir Draco qui la regardait avec un sourire triomphal. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de manteau argenté d'une matière assez étranges, poudreuse et nervurée.

« Ça ressemble quand même pas mal à une cape d'invisibilité » dit Hermione.

Le sourire de Draco grandit. A ce moment là, sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione, son manteau se mit à frémir et se détacha de son corps, se déployant autour de lui. C'était des ailes. De gigantesques ailes de papillon argentés qui battaient doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? » demanda Draco qui n'arrivait pas à retenir sa satisfaction.

« Mais que…je…comment… » balbutia la jeune fille.

« C'est la première vraie Création que Draco à faite avec Annihilation Maker » dit Hariel en se retenant à grand peine de rire face à l'expression de son amie.

« Et moi ? Je ne compte pas, nya ? » dit Chess.

Le familier chat de Draco était très différent des autres. Généralement, les Démons ne les gardaient pas avec eux, ils vivaient dans le Makai et vivaient leur vie jusqu'à ce que leur maître les invoquent (Proteus était une exception car sa capacité de métamorphose lui permettait de toujours rester auprès de son maître). Cependant, personne ne savait où disparaissait Chess, ou plutôt il ne semblait pas appartenir à un lieu en particulier. De plus, contrairement aux autres familiers, il avait tendance à apparaître et à disparaître de manière impromptue et à ne pas directement répondre aux invocations de Draco. Oh il venait toujours, mais pas immédiatement ou pas là où on l'attendait.

« J'en su venu à penser que tu n'es pas _vraiment_ une Création » dit Hariel. « Pas comme ce petit. »

Draco se retourna et Hermione put voir la chose à laquelle étaient rattachées les ailes. Ça ressemblait à une grosse larve d'un blanc nacré, toute fripée et aux grands yeux endormis. Elle avait une dizaine de pattes boudinées accroché au dos de ma chemise du jeune Démon.

« C'est…un papillon ? »

« Pas…vraiment » dit Draco. « Il ressemble à un papillon mais c'est une créature qui n'existe pas. »

« Et il fait quoi ? »

« Il devient invisible »

« Et ? »

« C'est tout. »

Hermione leva un sourcil.

« En fait ça fait depuis plus d'un mois que je cherche un moyen de créer des objets avec mon artefact » ajouta Draco. « Et ben j'ai réussis. Je crée des objets vivants. »

« J'ai pensé à appeler cette technique _Living Tools_ mais Draco n'est pas convaincu » dit Hariel.

« Et lui ? » Demanda Hermione en désignant la larve. « Tu vas lui donner un nom ? »

« Oui, ce sont les Ailes Invisibles »

« Sérieux ? »

« C'est un nom provisoire »

« J'espère bien ! »

« Bon, pour revenir à votre combat » intervint Hariel, « Draco, tu avais une bonne technique au début. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? »

« Quand Hermione s'est mise à se protéger, je me suis dit que je l'avais coincé et j'ai enchaîné rapidement les attaques pour l'empêcher de riposter. »

« Sauf qu'Hermione à commencé à s'entraîner pour jeter des sorts sans mouvements. Si elle avait réussis à jeter correctement son _repulso_ , elle aurait pu gagner. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû la sous-estimer » dit Draco avec une grimace.

« Tu dois toujours t'attendre à plus que ce que ton adversaire ne te montre. On a plus de chance de perdre par manque de prudence que par excès. Bien que trop de prudence ne soit pas toujours la meilleur solution » rajouta Hariel.

« Et moi ? »

« Tu t'es mise en difficultés en arrêtant de bouger pour te protéger. »

« Je sais. Mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard. Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon bouclier ? J'ai tenté de rajouter de l'énergie pour le renforcer mais il s'est abîmé encore plus vite. »

« C'est parce que c'est dangereux d'essayer de renforcer un bouclier endommagé. La trame du sort est atteinte et ajouter plus d'énergie l'a fait forcer et l'a abîmé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme…un système d'arrosage qui a une fuite. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Imagine qu'à cause de la fuite, tes plantations soient moins arrosés » dit Hariel sans répondre à Draco, « Mais qu'au lieu de réparer la fuite, tu augmente le débit d'eau. Alors c'est vrai que tes plantations seront plus arrosées mais la pression supplémentaire va agrandir la fuite et fragiliser le reste du réseau. »

« Je comprends » dit Hermione qui, les sourcils froncés, essayait de transposer l'idée de l'arrosage à son sort. « Donc plutôt que renforcer mon bouclier j'aurai dû…colmater la fuite ? »

« C'est ça. Mais c'est assez complexe et souvent le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle, le mieux c'est de laisser tomber le bouclier et d'en faire un autre. »

« Je vois. Dommage que mon _repulso_ sans mouvement n'ai pas marché. »

« Mais il a marché. Il n'était pas très puissant et à juste fait trébucher Draco mais il a marché. »

« Comment tu sais que j'ai trébuché ? » demanda Draco inquiet de la fiabilité de sa protection. « Tu as pu me voir ? »

« C'est grâce à la perception magique ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, c'est grâce à la perception magique mais non, je ne t'ai pas vu. J'ai seulement aperçu ta silhouette quand la vague de magie t'a frappé. Tu étais bien invisible mais comme tu n'étais là, l'énergie à été affecté par ta présence. »

« Comme un sonar ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. Les ondes acoustiques du sonar ne sont renvoyés vers lui qui s'ils rencontrent un obstacle. »

« Vous savez que je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que vous dites quand vous parlez de truc non-sorciers. »

« Désolé » dit Hariel en se retenant de rire (contrairement à Hermione). « Bien, je penses que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. »

Draco sourit puis tendit le bras. La larve se décrocha de son dos et se mit à battre des ailes pour se poser sur son poignet. Il lui caressa la tête alors qu'elle émettait des petits cris de plaisir puis fit apparaître son artefact et toucha la larve entre mes deux yeux avec la pointe de la plume. Celle-ci se mit alors à se dissoudre puis finit par disparaître complètement.

« Tu l'as détruit ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas…exactement » répondit Draco. « Il n'existe plus pourtant je sais que je peux le redessiner à l'identique et que ce sera le même que celui qui a disparut. »

« Tu l'as quoi alors ? Rangé ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça »

« N'empêche, c'était vraiment très moche »

Mais la remarque n'empêcha pas Draco de continuer à sourire tant il était fier d'avoir réussit à utiliser son pouvoir. Enfin, il allait pouvoir être utile à Hariel.

0o0o0

« Potter ! Si vous êtes incapable de brasser une potion correctement, vous viendrez la brasser en retenue ! » s'écria Severus en faisant disparaître le contenu de son chaudron. « Vous viendrez à mon bureau, ce soir, à 20h ! »

Severus n'était pas vraiment fier de lui. Cette la potion d'Hariel n'avait pas la perfection auquel il l'avait habitué l'année précédente mais elle était correcte…enfin jusqu'à ce que Severus y invoque des pétales de fleur d'hysope, un fluidifiant naturel qui réagissait très mal au mucus de Veracrasse utilisé pour épaissir le potion de sommeil que brassaient les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle à qui il faisait cours ce jeudi là.

Hariel le regarda avec surprise pendant quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Severus rendit grâce à Merlin et Morgane que son filleul ne soit pas avec eux car il était sûr qu'il lui aurait lancé un regard des plus noirs. Et cela aurait été à tord puisqu'il ne cherchait pas à mettre le jeune Hariel en difficulté, il voulait juste lui parler. N'ayant pas eut de réponse avec Draco, il ne pouvait plus que demander à l'intéressé.

Depuis l'année précédente, il n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger sur le mystère qu'était Hariel Potter. Il s'était imaginé un idiot arrogant et totalement insupportable et idiot mais à la place, il voyait un jeune homme intelligent et affirmé et qui, même s'il avait un certain orgueil, n'était ni vaniteux, ni arrogant. Cela le tuait de le dire mais Hariel était un très bon élève et aurait tout à fait eut sa place à Serpentard s'il n'avait pas été à Serdaigle. Il avait même enroulé son filleul autour de son petit doigt et en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Et puis il y avait la lettre, celle de Lily. Il avait pleuré quand, après avoir soufflé sur les mots, il l'avait vu se matérialiser devant lui. Elle lui avait ensuite dit des choses qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dites de son vivant, des choses sur sa première vie, sur les dizaines d'années qu'elle avait passé avant de naître sous le nom de Lily Potter. Tout ces secrets l'avaient blessé de même que son aveu de ne ressentir que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

« Si Hariel n'est pas au courent de son héritage, alors promet moi de ne rien lui dire jusqu'à ce qu'il le soi » lui avait-elle dit. « Mais qu'il le sache ou pas, je t'en prie, veille sur lui. Je sais que je pourrais reposer en paix si je sais que tu es là pour mon fils. »

Mais malgré cela, c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Severus avait beaucoup dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas voire en Hariel une simple copie de James Potter. Heureusement, la manie de l'enfant de mettre des robes ainsi que sa timidité feinte et son intelligence avaient bien aidé. Cependant, il refusait qu'on sache qu'il se faisait du soucie pour lui.

« Est-ce que vous comptez gâchez ma potion à chaque fois que vous voulez me parler ? » lui demanda Hariel ce soir-là en entrant dans le bureau du professeur de Potions.

« Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre sagacité, Potter, ni de votre insolence. »

Hariel haussa les épaules.

« Dans ce cas pourriez-vous me dire ce qui est arrivé au reste de vos facultés intellectuelles. »

« Je les limite pour faire plaisir à Dumbledore et faire croire que la potion de stupidité qu'il me donne fonctionne » dit le garçon d'une seule traite.

Severus ne se rendit compte que trop tard que sa bouche était ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés. Il se dépêcha de se recomposer un visage neutre en voyant le sourire de son élève.

« Vous êtes bien imprudent de révéler vos secrets comme ça. Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas aller le répéter au directeur ? »

« Ma mère m'a dit savoir confiance en vous » répondit simplement Hariel. « Et si j'en juge par votre inquiétude au sujet de mes études et avec ce que je sais de ma mère, je suppose qu'elle vous a dit de prendre soins de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus se hérissa. Il se sentait fâché d'avoir été aussi facilement dévoilé et surtout avec autant…d'arrogance. Oui, dans ces moments là, Hariel Potter lui faisait vraiment penser à son père.

« De plus » rajouta celui-ci, « étant un occlumens, je sais que le directeur ne pourra pas découvrir mon secret. »

« Vous savez beaucoup de choses pour votre âge. Peut-être trop. »

« Chacun est comme il est » répondit évasivement Hariel. « J'ai une question moi aussi. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup à cause de mon père, mais s'il vous est aussi insupportable de me côtoyer, pourquoi ne pas prendre de mes nouvelles de Draco ? »

« Il ne me fait pas confiance » grogna Severus.

« Je lui en toucherai un mot alors. »

Severus hocha seulement la tête.

« Bien maintenant que j'ai répondu à votre question, que fait-on ? »

« Vous n'avez pas exactement répondu à ma question. »

« Je crois que si. »

« Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous en poser une autre : pourquoi faire croire au directeur que sa potion fonctionne ? »

« Pour ne pas qu'il essai autre chose. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas en parler à quelqu'un pour qu'il cesse ? »

À ce moment là, Severus était tout à fait prêt à croire qu'Hariel était un Démon en voyant son sourire.

« Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, très cher professeur. L'heure de Dumbledore viendra mais avant je veux qu'il croit qu'il a gagné, je veux le faire descendre de son piédestal au moment où il croira avoir atteint le sommet. Après tout, plus on monte, plus dur est la chute. D'autres questions ? »

Severus secoua la tête. Hariel allait s'en aller mais au dernier moment, il se retourna. Son visage n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était avant. Il avait l'air gêné, presque apeuré.

« Dites…professeur. A ma prochaine retenue, vous pourrez me parler de ma mère ? »

Il avait encore changé. Après le garçon effronté et le garçon démoniaque, voilà que le garçon timide était de nouveau devant lui. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus un faux-semblant.

« Si vous voulez » réussit à dire Severus.

A ce moment là, le sourire d'Hariel devint éblouissant et Severus se surprit à éprouver quelque chose pour l'enfant. Quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir pour lui. De l'affection.

0o0o0

Draco était nerveux. Assis dans un fauteuil confortable du bureau du directeur, il attendait que celui-ci revienne. En attendant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui pour essayer de se changer les idées. Il n'était jamais venu ici. Il n'y ait à mais eut de raison pour laquelle il ait pu être convoqué dans ce bureau après tout mais là c'était une occasion particulière. Dumbledore voulait lui parler de l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été évoqué mais de quoi d'autre voudrait-il bien lui parler autrement. C'est raison pour laquelle il était nerveux et les regards qui pesaient sur lui n'étaient pas pour le rassurer.

En effet Draco n'était pas (vraiment) seul dans ce bureau. Juste en face de lui se trouvait l'impressionnante collection de tableaux des directeurs précédents allant du tout premier directeur en activité du temps des Fondateur (et dont le nom c'était perdu à travers les âges, l'homme l'ayant oublié ou alors faignant de ne pas s'en rappeler) jusqu'à Armando Dippet, le prédécesseur de Dumbledore. Ces portraits étaient pour la plupart endormis ou encore absents, sans doute en visite dans d'autres tableaux à travers l'école ou d'autres de leurs portraits à travers le monde.

L'un d'eux cependant le regardait avec insistance. Draco le reconnaissait, il l'avait vu lors d'une visite dans le manoir londonien de ma famille Black quand il était jeune. Il s'agissait de son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, Phineas Nigellus Black, l'un de directeurs les plus détesté de l'histoire et ce jusqu'à sa mort en 1925, date à laquelle il a été remplacé par son directeur-adjoint Armando Dippet qui a tenu le rôle de suppléant jusqu'à sa nomination définitive, un an après. Draco ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre sur lui mais il se souvenait d'un homme intelligent et sarcastique, un peu comme son parrain, mais avec un sens très développé de la famille.

Le portrait de son ancêtre n'était cependant pas le seul à le fixer de ma sorte. Dans sa vitrine, il pouvait voir le vieux Choipeau l'observer avec une certaine curiosité. Enfin c'est ce qu'il ressentait puisque l'objet magique et intelligent n'avait pas d'yeux. Cependant, il était possible d'imaginer que la ligne en forme de « M » juste au-dessus de la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche pouvait être une sorte d'arcade sourcilière, dans ce cas, oui, le Choipeau le regardait en en fronçant les yeux.

Enfin, une troisième paire d'yeux ne semblait pas le quitter et c'était celle d'un très vieil oiseau que Draco avait reconnu être un Phoenix. Il était en fin de cycle, il allait probablement bientôt prendre feu et renaître de ses cendres.

C'était plutôt étrange qu'un Phoenix reste avec Dumbledore. Ces oiseaux mythiques fréquentaient rarement les autres êtres magiques au point qu'on n'était pas sûr du nombre d'individu qu'il restait à ce jour. Cependant il arrivait qu'ils soient attirés par de très fortes magies, surtout allié à un cœur pur. Il est vrai que le directeur était puissant mais il n'était certainement pas des plus purs ce qui rendait la présence du Phoenix à ses côtés bien mystérieux.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre jeune Draco » dit Dumbledore en émergeant dans son dos sans que le Démon ne l'ait sentit venir. « Un…tracas de dernière minute. La tâche de directeur d'une telle école est écrasante après tout. »

Le vieux sorcier s'assit derrière son bureau et sortit sa baguette pour sortir d'un tiroir une bouilloire qu'il remplit d'eau bouillante. Il fit également apparaître deux tasses et servit du thé dans chacune d'elles.

« Merci » dit Draco en prenant celle qu'il lui tendait.

Hariel lui avait dit de ne rien boire ou langer quand il serait chez le directeur. Accepter la tasse endormirait sa méfiance mais il n'était pas obligé de boire.

« Que…de tracas se sont produit cet été pour vous, Draco » dit le directeur après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

Pour Draco, ce n'était nullement un gage de sûreté pour la boisson. Il était possible que le directeur ait prit un antidote avant ou qu'une quelconque potion ait été présenté dans sa tasse et pas dans la bouilloire. C'est pour cela que Draco préféra se contenter de souffler doucement sur le thé sans chercher à le porter à ses lèvres.

« Je ne souhaite pas vraiment en parler monsieur le directeur » dit-il.

« Je comprends, je comprends » dit Dumbledore d'une voix compatissante, les étoiles qui dansaient habituellement dans ses yeux palissant quelques instants.

On aurait presque dit qu'il était sincère.

« Je voulais simplement savoir si vous alliez bien. En tant que directeur, il est normal que je prenne des nouvelles de mes élèves, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui monsieur »

Quelle bonne blague. D'après ce qu'il en savait il n'y avait jamais eu qu'Hariel qui avait un jour été invité dans le bureau du directeur. Il se souvient même que son parrain avait grogné sur les privilèges accordés aux Potter cette fois-là.

« Et j'ai d'ailleurs été soulagé quand j'ai appris que tu avais été recueilli par l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys » continua le directeur.

On y était, c'était le vif du sujet. Comme il avait convenu avec Hariel, le visage de Draco s'illumina. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais la referma. Dumbledore devait voire que Draco appréciait l'Héritier mais qu'il se méfiait de lui. Après tout, une confiance trop directe risquait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

« J'aurais d'ailleurs aimé lui écrire pour le remercier. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il accepterait ? »

« Mon tuteur, c'est Simeon…le Régent Pendragon-Emrys » dit Draco. « Ce serait peut-être à lui qu'il faudrait écrire… »

« Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison » dit Dumbledore. « Au fait, désires-tu un bonbon au citron ? »

« Non, je vous remercie. Puis-je y aller maintenant ? »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit quelque chose contre son esprit. Dumbledore essayait de fouiller dans sa tête. Il faillit réagir fortement mais il se rappela au dernier moment qu'Hariel l'avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver et que d'ailleurs il l'espérait. Draco ouvrit alors légèrement son esprit pour laisser le directeur entrer. Enfin, il ne le laissa pas vraiment entrer, il le dirigea plutôt vers un endroit de son esprit où il aurait accès qu'à ce que lui et Hariel désirait. Aucun des deux n'était suffisamment versé dans les arts de l'esprit pour créer de faux souvenirs mais ce n'était pas le cas de certains Démons. Hariel lui avait donc transféré des souvenirs créés par Mathers, le Fou de son oncle et qui montrait des scènes de son été chez l'Héritier. Bien sûr, Draco étant le fils d'un Seigneur, il savait (ou plutôt espérait) que Dumbledore ne serait pas surpris s'il sentait quelques barrières mentales autour de ces souvenirs, barrières apprises sous la tutelle de son parrain ou d'un au maître de l'esprit eu aurait rendu les souvenirs flous ou parcellaires au point qu'il soit impossible de reconnaître des visages et en particulier celui de l'Héritier.

Au bout de quelques instants, ayant ce qu'il cherchait, Dumbledore se retira au plus grand soulagement de Draco.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit la directeur à la demande son élève. « Excusez-moi de t'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici. »

Draco hocha la tête et sortit sous le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore, de son ancêtre Black, du Choipeau et du Phoenix. Il était certain de ne pas s'en être trop mal sortit. Jouer les arrogants, il avait l'habitude, il l'avait fait toute sa vie mais ce nouveau rôle d'appât serait plus difficile à entreprendre.

A peine sortit du bureau, il descendit dans les étages afin de trouver une salle vide. Ce n'était pas toujours chose facile car une salle n'était pas vraiment vide s'il y avait des tableaux à l'intérieur. Hariel étai sûr qu'ils étaient les yeux et les oreilles du directeur dans le château et faisait tout pour les éviter ce qui voulait aussi dire éviter de fréquenter les lieux où on pouvait en trouver (même des couloirs) autant que faire ce peu.

Finalement, Draco trouva un vieux corridor abandonné. Il ouvrit la porte de l'une des salles et y entra rapidement. Le fait que le couloir soit abandonné ne voulait pas dire que personne n'y passait jamais. L'intérieur était couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Heureusement, Draco avait un sort sur ses chaussures qui empêchait quelles laissent des traces. Il en envoya un du même acabit sur la salle pour figer toutes les saletés et se téléporta.

« Alors ? » demanda Hariel quand il arriva dans leur dimension.

Celui-ci était assis sur un canapé et écrivait sur un bloc note.

« Je pense qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il a fouillé dans ma tête et a trouvé les souvenirs. »

Draco avait dû grimacer en disant cela car son ami avait posé son matériel et s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui.

« Je suis désolé que tu ais dû faire ça » dit Hariel en lui caressant la joue.

« Non ! » s'exclama Draco. « Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'être utile. »

« Dans ce cas, ça va. L'appareil ? »

Draco plongea la main dans sa robe et en sortit un petit appareil relié à un fil.

« Attends, je vais t'aider » dit Hariel.

Il remonta le fil et le débrancha de la petite caméra cachée derrière l'écusson de Draco.

« J'espère avoir tout prit » dit-il.

« On va voir ça »

Hariel posa l'appareil sur sa table numérique et aussitôt celle-ci s'activa et une fenêtre apparut avec des images.

« Ce n'est pas très net, mais ce n'est pas grave » dit-il. « Après tout, ce n'était qu'une observation préparatoire. »

« Tu penses arriver à poser tes…micros et caméras, c'est ça ? »

« Mmm…oui, j'ai repéré de bons emplacements. Maintenant me mieux serait de trouver le moyen neutraliser les tableaux et le Choipeau et surtout régler ce problème de transmission. »

Dès le début de l'année, Hariel avait commencé à parler de mettre en place un système de surveillance dans le château entier et en particulier dans le bureau du directeur. Cependant, il s'était avéré que les ondes de courtes portées des appareils de surveillances étaient plus perturbées que celles de longues portées comme celles d'internet et que la transmission était quasi impossible. C'est la raison pour laquelle Draco avait dû porter un système d'enregistrement afin de filmer dans le bureau du directeur.

Utiliser un réseau filaire était hors de question car les fils seraient trop voyant et qu'il faudrait les dissimuler par magie, les rendant détectable par un magicien un tant soit peu puissant. Cela aurait été ridicule puisque le point fort de ce système de surveillance c'est que n'utilisant pas la magie, il ne pouvait être détecté par les sorciers.

Une solution pour régler ce problème serait d'installer aussi des routeurs qui relaieraient l'information ara vers le château mais vu que la portée des ondes courtes n'étaient que de deux ou trois mètres, il en faudrait un nombre faramineux.

Un autre moyen serait de munir les micros et caméras de système d'identification à distance. Par ondes radios par exemple. De cette façon, il suffirait de passer près d'eux pour récolter les informations. Cependant, les ondes radios auraient le même problème et il faudrait que les deux Démons passent devant tous les capteurs les uns après les autres tous les jours pour récupérer les données. Cela rendait la surveillance du bureau du directeur impossible puisque jamais ils ne pourraient y entrer tout les jours.

Non, le seul moyen c'était de réussir à ce que les ondes courtes passent ou alors d'utiliser autre chose. Les ondes radios avaient beaux avoir peu de puissances, d'autres pouvaient peut-être fonctionner. Après tout, si Hariel arrivait à faire fonctionner internet, il lui était peut-être possible de faire en sorte que les caméras aussi passent par le réseau Internet. Il pourrait ainsi faire du visionné direct pendant que les images seraient automatiquement sauvegardés sur un serveur.

Alors qu'Hariel réfléchissait, il entendit Draco soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien » répondit Draco, « Je m'ennuie juste. J'ai hâte du dîner d'Halloween de demain soir. »

« Ah ? » demanda Hariel, gêné. « Tu voulais vraiment y assister ? Non, parce que j'ai accepté l'invitation de Sir Nicholas à son anniversaire de mort pour ce soir-là. Il y aura aussi Hermione et Ron. Dean a dit qu'il viendrait aussi et qu'il essaierait d'amener Seamus. »

Draco gémit. Une soirée entière avec des Gryffondor et Weasley au milieu de spectres alors que les reste de l'école se goinfrerait de bonbons n'était pas vraiment pour le réjouir. Mais comme Hariel semblait peiné, il fit semblant d'approuver l'idée. De route façon, il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire, n'est ce pas ?

A suivre…

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Personnellement je trouve qu'il fait un peu bouche trou, vous ne trouvez pas ? Bref, en tout cas c'est fait.

Au fait, qu'est ce que vous pensez de mon explication pour la cape ? Quelle s'active qu'en contact avec un être vivant ? C'est quand même crédible non ? Je veux dire, Rowling explique pas vraiment comment elle fonctionne.

Je vous dit maintenant à dans deux semaines !


	49. Chapitre 48 : Danger

Pour ceux qui ont lu (ou tenté de lire) ce chapitre plus tôt dans l'après-midi du mardi 01/05/2018, je suis désolé de leur avoir imposé un si triste et douloureux spectacle (même à moi ça faisait mal). Ce qui se passe, c'est que ma correction automatique sur internet a traduit le texte du français...au français. On pourrait penser que ça ne fait pas de différence, eh ben si. Bref, encore une fois désolé et bonne lecture.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 48 : Danger / Kiken

.

Quand Hariel ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit perdu. Son esprit embrumé par le sommeil et la fatigue n'arrivait pas à lui dire où il se trouvait. Une douleur soudaine dans le bras lui éclaircit immédiatement l'esprit. Ah oui, c'est vrai, le match.

Malgré son désintérêt total pour le Quidditch, il avait insisté pour voir celui-là parce que c'était le premier de Draco. Il avait passé les sélections avec succès et c'était donné à fond pour les entraînements. Plus que ça même, il s'était entraîné à ce jeu avec la même détermination que quand il s'entraînait avec Hariel. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs assez inquiet que son serviteur se surmène mais Draco l'avait rassuré, il se sentait bien.

« Et puis, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir si j'ai été choisis pour mes aptitudes ou pour une autres raison » lui avait-il dit. « Comme je n'ai plus de contact avec mon père je pensais que je pourrai montrer ce que je vaux sans qu'il tente d'acheter ma place dans l'équipe mais maintenant que je suis connu comme le protégé de l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys, je ne sais pas si ma nomination n'est pas pour attirer ses bonnes grâces. »

Bref, il n'était absolument pas sûr de lui d'où ses entraînements plus qu'intenses pour être sûr d'être à la hauteur. Et à la hauteur, il l'avait été. Draco était vraiment un prodige du vol. Que ce soit avec ses ailes de Démons ou sur un balais, il était rapide, agile, vif d'esprit et très concentré. Peut-être un peu trop. En effet lors du match, il n'avait remarqué l'attaque dont avait fait l'objet Hariel qu'après quelques minutes, quand il était déjà trop tard (trop tard à tous les niveaux).

Ce qui s'était passé, c'est que l'un des cognards était littéralement devenu fou et avait attaqué Hariel, lui brisant le bras gauche et le faisant tomber sur le terrain. Mais le pire était à venir car Lockhart avait été le premier sur les lieux. Enfin le premier après Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de première année qui adulait Hariel et le prenait toujours en photo. D'habitude, Hariel aimait bien ça mais cette fois il n'était pas d'humeur et il lui avait bien fait comprendre. En tout les cas, le suivant à arriver avait été le professeur Gikderoy « Je suis un incompétent total » Lockhart qui, en essayant de le soigner, avait fait disparaître l'intégralité des os de son bras.

Hariel avait passé son temps à pester en allant à l'infirmerie mais il demeurait inquiet. En tant que Démon, il n'aurait pas dû être blessé par un simple cognard, pas un cognard avec une force normale. Celui qui l'avait rendu fou, car Hariel n'avait aucun doute sur une intervention extérieur, l'avait également renforcé pour lui permettre de briser ses os. Cela pouvait vouloir dire que la personne savait que, contrairement à un humain normal, il ne serait pas affecté par un cognard ordinaire. Bien sûr, il était aussi possible que l'agresseur ait simplement voulu lui causer le plus de dégât possibles (ce qui posait d'autres questions encore) mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait finit sur un lit d'infirmerie à boire une potion au goût atroce tout en réconfortant Draco qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le protéger. Ce dernier avait finalement été chassé par Mme Pomfresh non sans avoir promis à Hariel qu'il reviendrait dès le lendemain matin.

Hariel sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose d'humidité sur son front. Par réflexe, il voulut attraper la créature qui venait de poser la chose humide sur son front mais il était sur sa gauche. Il avait bien essayé de bouger le bras mais il était encore faible et douloureux.

Hariel se retourna et détailla la créature. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était un Elfe de Maison. Celui-là avait une peau terne et cireuse ainsi qu'un nez long et pointu. Ses grandes oreilles étaient couchées sur sa tête et ses grands yeux étaient d'un vert sale. Il était vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse qui laissait ses bras et ses jambes grêles à découvert. Comme il ne faisait qu'un mètre de haut, il se tenait debout sur un tabouret à côté du lit d'Hariel et plongeait une éponge dans une bassine. C'était ça qu'Hariel avait sentit tout à l'heure.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le jeune Démon d'une voix fraîche.

« Je suis Dobby, Dobby l'Elfe de M… »

« Je sais ce que tu es » l'interrompit Hariel, « Et je sais aussi que tous les Elfes ont un maître et ne font rien sans son ordre alors je veux savoir qui t'envoie. »

Dobby se mit à se tortiller en se tordant les doigts.

« Tu ne peux pas le dire ? »

Si son maître avait interdit à Dobby de dire qui il était alors Hariel devait se méfier.

« Dobby ne peux pas. Mais Monsieur Harry Potter se trompe. Maître de Dobby n'a pas envoyé Dobby. Dobby est venu seul. »

Ça c'était surprenant. De ce que savait Hariel, les elfes étaient liés à une famille (sauf les elfes de Poudlard qui étaient liés au château et obéissaient au directeur) et ne pouvait rien faire sans l'accord de cette famille. Il devait obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donnait sans jamais prendre d'initiative. Cela amenait Hariel à douter de l'Elfe bien que celui-ci lui ai dit ne pas avoir été envoyé par son maître. Les Elfes étaient des Fey et donc ne mentaient jamais…mais ils pouvaient arranger la vérité à leur sauce.

« Ni ton maître, ni personne de ta famille ne t'as dit ou laissé entendre de venir me voir ? » demanda Hariel pour être sûr.

Dobby secoua la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais avant que le moindre son ne sorte, il se jeta sur le pichet qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet d'Hariel et se mit à se frapper la tête avec en criant « Méchant Dobby ! Méchant ! ». D'abord surpris même s'il était au courent de la pratique des Elfes à s'auto infliger des punitions, il se décida à intervenir et prit le pichet des mains de la petite créature.

« Ok, ça suffit ! Silence ! » lui chuchota Hariel. « Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu es là. »

« Monsieur Harry Potter ne doit pas rester à Poudlard. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Monsieur Harry Potter à beau être un puissant Démon, il ne doit pas rester à Poudlard. »

« Comment sais-tu que je suis un Démon ? »

Inutile de le nier, l'Elfe était bien trop sûr de lui.

« Contrairement aux Sorciers, beaucoup de Créatures Magiques se souviennent des Seigneur Démon. Nous les Elfes nous souvenons de leur puissance mais le danger qui rôde à Poudlard est trop dangereux pour Monsieur Harry Potter car Monsieur Harry Potter doit être protégé. »

Maintenant Hariel avait des tonnes de questions en tête. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il fallait agir avec méthode et penser en tout premier lieu à sa sécurité.

« Tous les elfes savent reconnaître les Démons ? »

« Oh oui, Monsieur Harry Potter… »

« Appelle-moi Hariel. »

« Monsieur Hariel Potter. Tous les elfes reconnaissent les Démons. »

« Si je t'ordonnais de ne le dire à personne, le ferais-tu ? »

« Dobby, comme tous les Elfes de Maison ne peut obéir qu'à son maître et doit répondre à toutes les questions de son maître…sauf s'il s'agit des Démons. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a très très longtemps, quand nous venions juste de jurer fidélité aux Sorciers, les plus puissants d'entre nous se sont rassemblés et ont décrétés que les Sorciers n'étaient pas digne de nos secrets et ils ont utilisé la magie pour les sceller en nous. Même si mon maître me posait la question sur les Démons, Dobby ne pourrait pas répondre. »

Bien, c'était déjà une préoccupation en moins.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois être protégé ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Mais parce que Monsieur Hariel Potter est le sauveur des Elfes. Monsieur Hariel Potter ne sait pas ce que c'était que de vivre quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au pouvoir. Les Elfes étaient traités comme de la vermine. Bien sûr, Dobby est toujours traité comme de la vermine mais les autres Elfes, eux, sont maintenant plus libres. »

Hariel se retint de soupirer. Encore un effet indésirable de sa notoriété. Si Lockhart en entendait parler, il aurait encore droit à une ou deux de ses magnifiques sentences grandiloquentes et vide de sens sur la célébrité. Il faut dire que le professeur s'était en quelque sorte auto proclamé « coach » d'Hariel pour lui apprendre à gérer sa renommé et ça avait empiré quand Colin Crivey (encore lui) avait demandé de lui signer des photos dédicacées. Autant Hariel aimait être prit en photo (vanité oblige) autant l'idée de signer des autographes ou de dédicacé des photos lui semblait saugrenu.

« Une dernière question, Dobby : qu'est-ce qui me menace ? »

L'elfe se tortilla sur lui-même et voulut se frapper la tête sur la table de nuit mais Hariel l'en empêcha en le faisant tout simplement léviter.

« Ok, je comprends, je comprends, tu ne peux pas en parler. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. »

Soudain, il eut une inspiration.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé à Halloween ? »

Dobby écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Hariel souffla. C'était donc ça.

Le soir d'Halloween, Draco, Hermione, Dean et lui s'étaient rendus dans les cachots pour assister comme prévu l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Ron s'était finalement désisté au dernier moment (il ne voulait pas rater le banquet) et Seamus était resté avec lui, en soutien (selon ses propres mots). Les deux Serdaigles, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor avaient donc passé la soirée entourés de Fantômes.

Hariel avait eut beaucoup de succès et s'était lié d'amitié avec plusieurs esprits en plus de la Dame Grise (le fantôme de sa maison) et de Sir Nicholas. Il avait même sympathisé avec le Baron Sanglant alors que celui-ci faisait peur aux Serpentards, les élèves de sa propre maison, Draco inclut.

Il y avait cependant eut quelques incidents. D'abord Peeves avait fait pleurer et s'enfuir en courant (ou en flottant) Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme d'une ancienne élève qui passait son temps à pleurer dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage. Elle était très susceptible et il n'avait pas été difficile pour l'esprit frappeur de la faire décamper.

Ensuite il y avait eut l'intrusion des membres du Club des Chasseurs Sans Tête, un groupe semble-t-il assez connu chez les revenants et qui était uniquement composé de spectres ayant eu la tête tranchée. Sir Nicholas avait à de nombreuses reprise demander à en faire partie mais cela lui avait toujours été refusé à cause des quelques centimètres de peau qui maintenait sa tête à son corps. Cette arrivée avait sonne l'heure du départ des vivants car Hariel, que l'attitude de Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, le directeur du Club, avait vraiment énervé, avait lui-même fait un esclandre pour défendre Sir Nicholas et était ensuite partit en entraînant ses amis.

Alors qu'ils tentaient de rejoindre la grande salle, Hariel avait entendu une voix étrange provenant de l'épaisseur des murs. Une voix d'outre-tombe qui parlait de tuer quelqu'un. C'était en la suivant qu'ils étaient tombés sur le corps pétrifié de Miss Teigne, pendue par la queue à une torchère, sous les mots écrits en lettres de sang : « _La Chambre des Secrets à été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde._ »

C'était tellement cliché et mélodramatique. Hariel aurait aimé en avoir l'idée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient été interrompus par la masse d'élèves sortant de la Grande Salle et remontant dans leurs salles communes. La vue du spectacle avait créé un bouchon que Rusard avait essayé de dissiper jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sa chatte. Peu après, le professeur Dumbledore était intervenu et avait renvoyé tout le monde se coucher sans discuter.

Ce n'est donc que le lendemain que Draco avait pu parler à ses amis Serdaigles de la légende de la Chambre. Apparemment, quand Serpentard était parti de Poudlard après son désaccord avec les autres Fondateurs au sujet de l'admission ou non des nés-de-non-sorciers dans l'école (fait considéré comme historique), il aurait laissé derrière lui une chambre secrète dans laquelle se trouverait un monstre qui servirait à son héritier à poursuivre son œuvre.

Plus tard dans la journée, Padma Patil avait posé la question à Binns sur ce sujet et le fantôme avait bien précisé que ce n'était qu'une légende. Cependant les mots étaient bien là et quelqu'un avait bien pétrifié Miss Teigne.

« C'est pour ça que Monsieur Hariel Potter doit partir de Poudlard. Dobby pensait que Monsieur Hariel Potter abandonnerait s'il ratait son train mais... »

« Une minute ! » s'exclama Hariel. « C'est toi qui a bloqué la barrière ? »

« Dobby pensait que ça empêcherait Monsieur Hariel Potter de venir à Poudlard mais Monsieur Hariel Potter est un puissant Démon qui connaît bien la magie. Dobby devait trouver autre chose. »

« Et donc tu as ensorcelé un cognard pour m'attaquer » dit Hariel d'une voix mesurée même s'il bouillait littéralement de colère.

« Dobby le devait ! Dobby devait faire partir Monsieur Hariel Potter de Poudlard ! » dit la créature d'une voix étouffée par des sanglots retenus.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Dobby se retrouva au sol, Hariel à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il braquait la pointe d'Excalibur sur la gorge de la petite créature.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection misérable insecte ! »

Son action avait provoqué la souffrance de son serviteur. Draco se sentait responsable de la blessure d'Hariel. Celui-ci était donc peu enclin à la clémence envers celui qui l'avait attaqué.

« Regarde ! En plus de mon pouvoir Démoniaque, je suis le maître d'Excalibur, l'Épée de la Victoire Promise ! »

« Mais Hariel Potter n'est pas immortel ! » pleurnicha l'elfe. « Il ne possède pas l'Utopie Toujours Lointaine, le fourreau d'Excalibur, Avalon ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Quel fourreau ? Parle ! »

Mais à ce moment là il y eut un bruit. Hariel détourna les yeux un moment et Dobby en profita pour s'enfuir dans un craquement. Le jeune Démon se retint de jurer et se rendit invisible il cacha des coussins sous les couvertures et y laisse un peu de sa signature magique pour leurrer quiconque viendrait voir.

Il se retourna vers la porte et vit le professeur Dumbledore entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il était de dos et semblait porter quelque chose de lourd, à reculons. L'autre extrémité de l'objet était tenue par le Professeur McGonagall. Ils posèrent leur fardeau sur un lit puis le professeur de Métamorphose se dirigea vers la chambre attenante à l'infirmerie que Mme Pomfresh occupait. Dumbledore, lui, se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit d'Hariel. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas voir que son élève était en fait debout juste à côté et accessoirement avec une épée à la main.

Hariel avait suspecté que Dumbledore possédait un sort permettant de voir ce qui était invisible mais que celui-ci n'était pas absolue. Sinon, pourquoi limiter autant les pouvoirs de sa Cape d'Invisibilité ? L'invisibilité donnée par Excalibur n'était pas aussi complète que celle donnée par la Cape à son potentiel maximum mais elle restait trop puissante pour le sort de Dumbledore…enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Hariel s'avança pour voir ce que les professeurs avaient amené. C'était Colin Crivey. Il était pétrifié, exactement comme Miss Teigne. Ses boucles blondes étaient dures comme de la pierre de même que sa peau même si celle-ci avait conservé sa chaleur.

C'est à ce moment là que McGonagall revint avec l'infirmière.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda cette dernière en commençant à ausculter son patient.

« Une nouvelle agression » dit Dumbledore. « Minerva l'a trouvé dans le couloir. »

« J'ai trouvé une grappe de raison à côté de lui » ajouta le professeur de Métamorphoses. « Peut-être voulait-il rendre visite à M. Potter. »

 _À cette heure ? Ce gosse est frappé,_ se dit Hariel dans son fort intérieur.

Pour la première fois il se trouvait vraiment proche d'une victime. Il n'aurait rien le temps de faire maintenant mais dès que l'infirmerie serait déserte, il pourrait analyser le corps pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Si ce qui avait fait ça, possiblement la créature légendaire de la Chambre, était capable de faire du mal à un Démon, il devait savoir ce que c'était pour s'en prémunir.

Apres le départ de Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore empoigna l'appareil photo que Colin tenait devant son visage et réussit à le dégager. Peut-être pensait-il que le Gryffondor avait pu prendre une photo de son agresseur. Malheureusement, quand il l'ouvrit, une fumée âcre en sortit. La pellicule avait fondu.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie Albus ? » demanda alors Minerva.

« Je pense que cela veut dire que la Chambre des Secrets à été ouverte une deuxième fois. »

« C'est grave Albus ! » s'exclama alors la directrice adjointe. « Je n'ai rien dit la semaine dernière parce qu'il pouvait y avoir un doute mais maintenant il qu'il n'y en a plus, il faut prévenir le Ministère. »

« Allons, Minerva, calmons-nous, inutile d'être aussi alarmiste. »

« Alarmiste ? Mais je vous rappelle que la dernière fois une élève est morte ! »

 _Intéressant_ , pensa Hariel. Alors non seulement ces événements étaient déjà arrivés mais il y avait eut des morts, un en fait. Ces renseignements étaient précieux. La créature était donc capable de pétrifier ou de tuer. Quelque chose ayant ces deux spécificités serait plus facile à trouver.

Le fait que cela se soit déjà produit était aussi très intéressant. Si, comme la légende le disait, seul l'Héritier de Serpentard pouvait pénétrer dans la Chambre pour déchaîner la Créature, alors ça devait être lui les deux fois. Hariel ne savait pas exactement quand s'était produite la première ouverture mais ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall n'en parlaient comme d'un événement lointain. Il était plus vraisemblable qu'ils y aient assisté personnellement. Ils étaient cependant assez âgé, était-il vraiment crédible que la même personne pénétré deux fois dans une école pleine d'enfant et lâche un monstre ? Et puis il s'était passé quoi ? Entre dix et trente ans entre les deux ouvertures ? C'était possible. En effet ça ne semblait pas être de l'histoire récente. La question était donc : pourquoi cet intervalle ?

Peut-être qu'il ne s'infiltrait pas, finalement, peut-être qu'il était présent officiellement. Un professeur ? Si c'était un des anciens alors pourquoi l'intervalle ? Quand au nouveau…non, Hariel ne voyait pas du tout Lockhart en Héritier de Serpentard. Pas du tout. Et si l'Héritier était un élève ? C'était possible. Le père (ou peut-être le grand-père) avait ouvert la chambre une première fois et avait transmis le savoir à son fils.

Il y avait quand même quelque chose qui le turlupinait. C'était _lui_ l'Héritier de Serpentard, c'était lui qui avait l'anneau d'Héritier et il était certain de ne pas commander une créature sanguinaire pour attaquer les élèves. Dans ce cas là, qu'est ce que c'était que ce prétendu Héritier ?

« Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez attendre que nos mandragore poussent pour préparer l'antidote ? Il nous suffirait d'en acheter chez un commerçant pour que Severus les utilise. Ou mieux, acheter directement les antidotes. »

« Allons Minerva, vous savez bien que l'école est suffisamment autonome pour… »

« Mais il ne s'agit pas d'autonomie ! Nos mandragores ne seront pas prêtes avant la fin de l'année ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas que le jeune Crivey reste pétrifié jusque-là, quand même ? Comment va-t-il rattraper son retard ? »

« Allons Minerva, faites-moi confiance, je… »

« Non Albus ! Ça suffit ! Comment pouvez-vous… »

« _Impero_ »

Hariel écarquilla les yeux en voyant le professeur de Métamorphose se calmer et son regard devenir vitreux. Dumbledore sortit un flacon de pion de sa poche et lui ordonna de boire. La femme obéit sans broncher. Dumbledore reprit ensuite le flacon et le cacha dans sa poche.

« Vous savez que c'est la meilleur chose à faire, Minerva » dit-il après l'avoir libérée de son sort.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr Albus, vous avez raison » dit le professeur.

Elle n'était plus sous le sortilège de contrainte. Elke n'avait plus les yeux vides ni de voix atone. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. La potion avait-elle pour but de lui faire avoir confiance en Dumbledore ? Donc le directeur droguait la directrice adjointe pour la garder sous sa coupe. Hariel ne savait pas trop que faire de cette information. Comment l'utiliser ?

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher maintenant Minerva. Il est tard. »

« Vous avez raison, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour l'instant. Demain, je préviendrai mes lions de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle partit donc la première. Dumbledore jeta un dernier regard en direction du lit d'Hariel avant de sortir à son tour, laissant le champ libre au jeune Démon pour ses investigations.

0o0o0

« Alors ? Ça a donné quoi ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Guérie, Hariel avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie (et mettre une tenue plus à son goût que les affreuses robes d'hôpital) avant de rassembler ses amis dans leur Repaire (c'était le nom qu'avait trouvé Chess, le Repaire. C'était resté) pour leur parler des événements de la nuit et des investigations qu'il avait mené par la suite.

« C'était assez déconcertant » répondit Hariel à ma question de son amie qui s'interrogeait sur ces dernières. « Je ne pense pas que le but premier de l'attaque était de pétrifier. A mon avis, la créature, si créature il y a, cherchait plus à tuer sa victime. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Draco non sans frémir à cette idée.

« C'est difficile à expliquer avec des mots mais la magie qui a pétrifié Crivey était comme…inachevé. Comme si elle n'avait pas pu terminer sa tâche et que la pétrification était une sorte d'effet secondaire involontaire de cet échec. »

« Cette magie avait donc pour but de tuer ? »

« Je le suppose puisque la créature est censé « continuer l'œuvre de Serpentard en débarrassant l'école des né-moldus et des demi-sang » » cita Hariel sur un ton grandiloquent en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et pour la voix ? » demanda Draco. « Tu as dit à Halloween que tu avais suivi une voix mais tu es le seul à l'avoir entendu. Tu pense que c'était la créature ? »

« Je pense oui »

« Mais pourquoi seulement toi ? Est-ce que ce n'est audible que pour les Démons ? »

« Non, sinon Draco l'aurait entendu aussi. »

« Alors on est au point mort… »

« Pas forcément » la contredit Hariel. « On peut déjà commencer une recherche »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le pôle informatique de la pièce, celui qu'Hermione qualifiait de centre de contrôle.

« Donc nous disions… » commença Hariel en tapotant sur la table numérique, « C'est une créature magique qui utilise une magie pour tuer sans laisser de trace…j'ajoute aussi la pétrification en effet secondaire… »

Ses doigts courraient sur le clavier tactile alors qu'il rentrait ses critères de recherche dans sa base de données. Une fois fini, il lança la recherche.

« Ça prendra combien de temps ? » demanda Draco.

« Ça ne devrai pas être trop… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ordinateur donnait ses résultats.

« 15.546 résultats ? » haleta Hermione.

« J'ai mélangé la base de données des livres avec celle des Démons. Elle prend en compte les créatures du Makai, du Ciel et de tous les autres royaumes. Normal qu'il y ait beaucoup de résultat. »

« Tu ne peux pas réduire la recherches aux espèces autochtones ? » demanda Hermione.

« Si, attends »

Hariel la nota quelques secondes et après le résultat de recherche passa de 15.000 à 1650.

« C'est un peu mieux… » dit Hariel pas vraiment convaincu.

« On a pas assez de données pour espérer mieux » soupira Hermione. « Il va falloir soit attendre d'avoir de nouvelles données, soit commencer à chercher manuellement. »

« Et comme les nouvelles données qu'on pourrait obtenir ne peuvent venir que d'une autre attaque… » commença Hariel en prenant sa tablette.

« Au boulot… » soupira Draco alors que lui et Hermione prenaient leur propre tablettes.

Avec un sourire, Hariel transféra la recherche sur chacun de leur appareil et tous les trois se mirent à feuilleter des pages et des pages de documents numériques pour trouver une Créature susceptible d'être celle qui avait été lâché dans l'école. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail.

0o0o0

Cette deuxième attaque avait fait souffler un vent de panique parmi les élèves. Tous étaient inquiets d'être la prochaine victime. Enfin, pas tous. Ma grande majorité des Sang-Pur était assez sereine mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres en particulier les Nés-de-non-sorciers puisque la malédiction de Serpentard les visait plus particulièrement.

Une sorte de trafic de reliques et de gri-gri s'était mis en place en secret et les receleurs faisaient fortunes. Tout le monde espérait être protégé de la créature. Parmi les acheteurs, Neville Londubat avait fait partie des plus assidus.

Il avait beau être Sang-Pur, il craignait que sa réputation de quasi cracmol n'attire le fléau sur lui. Enfin, c'était Hariel qui parlait d'une réputation, Neville, lui, était persuadé que c'était un fait. Pourtant, Hariel avait pu déterminer que Neville avait une certaine puissance magique mais sa timidité et son manque de confiance en lui était des freins majeurs à sa progression. Sa baguette aussi d'ailleurs. Hariel savait que c'était celle de son père (en résidence permanente à St Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier, avec son épouse selon ce que lui avait dit Simeon à qui il avait demandé de se renseigner) mais elle n'était pas très adaptée à sa magie. Il était certain qu'avec une baguette plus à sa mesure, il s'en sortirait à merveille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on pouvait dire que les élèves avaient été très touchés par l'agression de Colin Crivey. Une des réactions les plus violentes qu'avait vues Hariel avait été celle de Ginny Weasley, la jeune sœur de Ron. Elle avait été purement et simplement bouleversée. Elle était pâle, mangeait à peine et son frère disait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Il faut dire que le jeune Crivey était un camarade de classe, un premier année de Gryffondor, comme elle. Elle devait bien le connaître. Les Jumeaux avaient essayé de lui remonter le moral en la surprenant vêtu de peau de Bêtes mais le résultat avait été désastreux au point que pour une fois Hariel était d'accord avec Percy Weasley, considéré comme le coincé de la famille, qui avait menacé de prévenir leur mère.

Les choses avaient cependant empirés plus d'un mois après, peu avant les vacances de Noël.

On était donc à la mi-décembre. Le professeur McGonagall avait prit mes noms de ceux qui restaient à l'école et comme à chaque fois, Hariel ne s'était pas inscrit. La température avait commencé à baisser et on annonçait des précipitations de neige incessamment sous peu.

Ce mercredi, un nouveau sujet de discussion vint distraire les élèves de leurs angoisses : l'ouverture d'un club de duel. D'après Draco, c'était l'occasion d'apprendre des techniques de duel et de nouveaux sorts, certains n'étant même pas au programme de l'école.

« Intéressant » avait dit Hariel.

C'est pour cela que lui, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle à huit heures du soir, après le dîner. Entre-temps, la salle avait été réaménagée pour l'occasion. Toutes les tables avaient été enlevés et à la place était dressé une estrade d'à peu près un mètre de haut, deux de large et longue de plusieurs mètres. En fait, elle parcourait presque toute la salle.

Il y avait déjà de nombreux élèves mais aucune trace du ou des professeurs qui allaient s'en occuper.

« Bonsoir, chers élèves » dit alors une voix.

« Oh non ! » gémit Hariel avec une grimace en voyant Lockhart entrer dans la pièce. « Et si on partait ? »

« Attends ! » s'exclama Draco en voyant Severus entrer à sa suite. « Peut-être que si Oncle Sev est là ça ne sera pas une perte de temps.

Hariel grimaça mais ne dit rien, préférant suivre des yeux les deux professeurs qui montaient sur l'estrade. Lockhart portait un pourpoint matelassé gris sans manches sur une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes avec par-dessus une courte cape de velours noir brodé d'argent négligemment jetée sur son épaule gauche et retenu par un cordon qui passait sous son aisselle droite et attaché avec un nœud simple mais impeccable sur le devant. Il portait également un pantalon militaire bleu marine à bande argentés et des chaussures de cuir vernis noir. Stylé mais pas très adapté.

Severus au contraire portait une tunique noir simple, sans doute matelassé (difficile à voire avec la couleur), attaché par une ceinture noire à la taille avec des chausses noires et des botte de cuir. Cela devait lui donner une capacité de mouvement optimale ce qui était l'une des choses les plus importante en combat (magique ou non).

A l'instar des professeurs, certains élèves s'étaient changés pour des tenues plus adaptés. C'était majoritairement des nés-de-non-sorciers qui portaient des joggings ou au moins des jeans. Hariel et ses amis étaient dans ce cas et portaient des survêtements complets avec pantalon et veste sur un simple tee-shirt. Enfin, pantalon pour Hermione et Draco. Hariel, lui, portait une jupe de sport en polyester (comme la veste) sur un caleçon en lycra avec des bas en coton qui remontaient jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Le jeune Démon les avait fait faire spécialement et, bien que présentant toutes les qualités des produits moldus, ils étaient aux couleurs et avec le blason de leur maison sur la poche avant et celui de l'école dans le dos.

« Approchez-vous ! Approchez-vous ! » s'exclama Lockhart une fois en place. « Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger ! »

Le regard de Severus était positivement meurtrier. Comment Lockhart arrivait encore à sourire avec une menace pareil braqué sur lui était un mystère total pour Hariel. Cet homme avait l'instinct de conservation d'un troupeau de lemmings. Quand les deux hommes se firent face pour une démonstration, Hariel craignait (ou espérait) que la dernière heure du professeur de Défense soit arrivé mais Severus se contenta d'un sortilège de désarmement.

C'était un sortilège assez simple, de niveau de troisième année, mais qui avait permis aux élèves de voir Lockhart voler dans les airs pour s'écraser contre un mur. Comme son nom l'indiquait, le sortilège de désarmement avait pour but de désarmer l'adversaire. La baguette (ou toute autre arme que pourrait brandir les non sorciers) était arraché des mains de son propriétaire pour venir dans celle de son adversaire. En mettant plus de magie que nécessaire, il était possible d'expulser la baguette plus loin voir même le sorcier sur lequel il était lancé comme cela s'était passé ici.

« Bien ! Bien ! Belle démonstration » s'exclama Lockhart en remontant tant bien que mal sur l'estrade. « Je l'avais vu venir évidemment, mais je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour les élèves de voir ce sort. Maintenant, ma baguette ? Ou se trouve…ah ! Merci Miss Brown. »

Lavande rougit sous le clin d'œil coquin du professeur alors que celui-ci se désintéressait totalement d'elle.

« Bien, la démonstration étant finit, nous allons passer à un peu de pratique. Voyons, qui vais-je choisir ? »

Le sort tomba sur Ron et Blaise Zabini. Les deux garçons montèrent sur l'estrade et Lockhart voulut d'abord leur apprendre à saluer comme lui (comme un gentilhomme du XVIIIe siècle, tout en grâce mais pas vraiment en simplicité) puis il leur demanda d'essayer de se désarmer mutuellement. Bon gré mal gré, Ron joua le jeu et envoya son sort mais celui-ci ne toucha pas Zabini. En fait il en était même loin. Cependant, Zabini fit une remarque désobligeante et Ron se vengea en lançant un _rictumsempra_ , un sort de chatouillis. Zabini se plia en deux mais réussit tout de même à articuler un sort qui fit danser une gigue endiablé à Ron.

Hariel soupira. Aucun ne semblait avoir l'idée de jeter le contre-sort. Soudain il sentit un mouvement dans la foule. Il se retourna et vit une cohue. Il reconnut son cousin et Seamus qui affrontaient du regard deux Serpentard. Ils étaient à boit de souffle et défait. Il devait y avoir eut une bagarre.

« _Expelliarmus ! »_ dit alors une voix sur la scène.

Hariel eut juste le temps de voir la baguette de Ron voler dans les airs. Zabini avait dû mettre un peu plus de force qu'il l'aurait fallut car la baguette n'était pas du tout allée dans sa main mais était partie sur le côté. Le manque de contrôle avait sûrement été dû à son fou rire qu'il n'avait toujours pas annulé. Non mais franchement, c'était l'un des premier sort que Flitwick leur avait appris en septembre. Ils avaient commencé à étudier les contre-sort cette année et le _finite incantatem_ était le plus basique car il permettait d'annuler les effets d'un large éventail de sorts toutes disciplines confondus.

Toujours est-il que Zabini avait (entre guillemets) gagné puisqu'il avait désarmé son adversaire. Malheureusement, la baguette de Ron tomba juste au milieu de la bagarre qui venait de recommencer. Il y eu un craquement et Ron poussa un cri désespéré. Le professeur Rogue finit par envoyer le contre sort aux deux adversaires et Ron en profita pour se précipiter au bas de l'estrade. Il poussa un nouveau cri déchirant en ramassant sa baguette qui était presque cassé en deux. Les deux fragments ne tenaient plus que par quelques fils de bois et le crin de licorne qui en formait le cœur.

Hariel grimaça. Ça ne devait pas être très agréable pour Ron, surtout si cette baguette était bien en osmose avec lui. Plus l'osmose était grande, plus la magie du sorcier se synchronisait avec elle. Ça tout le monde le savait, c'est à peu de chose prêt ce que voulait dire Ollivander quand il disait que la baguette choisissait son sorcier. Avec une mauvaise synchronisation avec le cœur magique du sorcier, l'écoulement de l'énergie était erratique voir absent (d'où les accidents lors des essais de baguettes). Mais ce que beaucoup ignoraient c'est que l'osmose entre un sorcier et sa baguette était tel que la baguette finissait par faire partie intégrante du sorcier, d'un point de vue psychique. La destruction de la baguette d'un sorcier, surtout volontaire, était assez horrible car elle pouvait provoquer des blessures quasi physique au possesseur de la dite baguette.

Fort heureusement, la synchronisation de Ron avec sa baguette était assez mauvaise. Tout juste suffisant pour réussir en cours. Il l'avait hérité de l'un de ses frères, l'aîné, Charlie, parce que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui en acheter une neuve. Hariel se disait que franchement, la bourse scolaire pouvait au moins couvrir, en plus des frais d'inscriptions, les fournitures élémentaires comme la baguette magique. On laisse venir mes élèves avec du mauvais matériel et après on s'étonne qu'ils n'y arrivent pas.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un coude dans son flanc. Il se retourna et vit Hermione pointer la scène de la tête.

« Oui ! Allez Harry, viens ! » disait Lockhart. « Puisque M. Weasley n'est plus apte au duel, tu vas le remplacer. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… » commença Severus.

« Mais si, mais si » l'interrompit Lockhart.

La mort dans l'âme, Hariel enleva sa veste de survêtement, la donna à Draco, grimpa sur l'estrade et se mit face à Zabini. Au lieu de lui faire un salut de la tête, il pinça les bords de sa jupe et fit une révérence avant de se mettre en position de combat. Il fronça les yeux quand il vit le regard perçant que Zabini jetait sur lui mais il préféra ne pas y faire attention.

« Regarde » dit Lockhart en se mettant en face de lui. « Quand Zabini lèvera sa baguette, tu fera ça »

Il fit alors une série de mouvement compliqué. Non mais franchement, comme si qui que ce soit avait le temps de faire tout ça dans un duel. En plus il fallait pouvoir le retenir. Hariel le pouvait grâce à sa mémoire eidétique (malheureusement ça et certaines choses étaient gravés à jamais dans son crâne) mais pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui…en plus, Lokhart acheva sa démonstration en lâchant sa baguette. Hariel se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à son excuse et se reconcentra sur son adversaire.

« Vous attendez trois » dit ensuite Lockhart en revenant au centre. « Un…deux…trois ! »

« _Serpensortia ! »_ s'exclama alors Zabini en pointant sa baguette sur Hariel.

L'extrémité se mit à briller et un serpent en sortit avant de tomber au sol. Impressionnant. La conjuration était l'une des branches les plus difficiles des Métamorphoses. Cela consistait à invoquer quelque chose à partir de rien. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une conjuration totale. La conjuration totale amène l'objet depuis le vide jusqu'à l'existence (violant allègrement le principe de Lavoisier mais Hariel s'était promis de se pencher là-dessus pour voir si c'était effectivement vrai). Le sort utilisé par Zabini, comme beaucoup de sort de conjuration mineurs était plus un sort de transport. Le serpent ne venait pas de nulle part, il existait déjà avant mais le sort l'avait fait venir ici.

Ça n'en restait pas moins un exploit. Zabini devait avoir eu un tuteur particulier pour connaître ce sort et surtout savoir l'utiliser.

Manifestement, le voyage n'avait pas dû être de tout repos pour le reptile car celui-ci semblait assez déboussolé. Il ne restait pas moins dangereux. C'était une espèce venimeuse.

« Ne bougez pas Potter ! » s'exclama alors Severus. « Je vais vous en débarrasser. »

 _Je rêve où il à l'air vraiment inquiet pour moi,_ pensa Hariel.

Mais le professeur de Potion n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Lockhart était déjà près du serpent, la baguette levé.

« _Alarte Ascendare ! »_

Hariel avait étudié le latin. Il pouvait parler couramment le latin archaïque (la plus vieille forme de existante mais, Démon immortel oblige, il connaissait des personnes qui le parlaient à l'époque où elle était encore une langue vivante), le latin classique et même le latin populaire et quelque soit la langue, « Alarte Ascendare », _ça n'existait pas !_

Le pire, c'est que le sort marcha. Enfin c'était relatif parce qu'Hariel n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Lockhart avait envie de faire (et à son avis lui non plus). Toujours est-il que sous l'impulsion du sort, le reptile fut propulsé dans le aires et atterrit sur le bord de l'estrade, juste devant un Poufsouffle de la même année qu'Hariel du nom de Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Le serpent, cette fois bien réveillé et surtout bien énervé, se dressa sur sa queue et cracha en montrant ses crocs pointus, prêt à mordre.

« _Laisse-le tranquille !_ » s'exclama Hariel.

Rétrospectivement, il se rendait compte à quel point son action avait été stupide. On ne crie pas à un serpent, ça ne sert à rien et en plus ça risque de le faire attaquer. Hariel se disait que ça avait vraiment été stupide de sa part. En fait, les mots étaient comme…sortis tout seuls, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment prit la décision de parler…ou plutôt comme si son instinct, un instinct enfoui au plus profond de son cerveau primaire, la partie que l'on nommait cortex reptilien.

Cependant, et contre toute attente, le serpent obéit. Plus que cela, il se retourna vers Hariel. Celui-ci le regarda pendant quelques secondes, intrigué, puis leva les yeux vers sa victime. Finch-Fletchley était pâle et ses yeux écarquillés et furieux étaient braqués sur Hariel.

« À quoi tu joues ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix de fausset.

Puis il tourna le dos et s'enfuit dans la foule avant de déguerpir de la grande salle. Quelque chose s'était passé se dit Hariel, quelque chose qui avait effrayé le Poufsouffle. Puis Hariel se rappela. Bien évidemment qu'il avait été effrayé.

Il sentit alors quelqu'un s'approcher de lui pour se mettre à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et vit Severus qui pointait sa baguette sur le serpent. En un instant, Hariel prit une décision et posa sa main sur le bras du professeur. Celui-ci me regarda, surpris, mais baissa son bras. Hariel s'avança alors vers le serpent et tendit une jambe devant lui.

« _Vient_ ! » dit-il.

Le serpent siffla puis obéit. Il se mit à ramper puis, arrivé devant la jambe d'Hariel, se mit à serpenter autour pour grimper. Arrivé à la jupe, il passa la tête à l'intérieur mais voyant que c'était une impasse, il passa par-dessus et continua sa longe reptation sur le corps d'Hariel jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive a son cou et s'enroule doucement autour comme un collier.

Sous les yeux attentifs de tout le monde, il descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre ses amis. Il enfila sa veste de survêtement que lui tendit Draco (sans remarquer les regards noirs que son ami envoyait à l'autre Serpentard qui se trouvait encore sur l'estrade) et la referma en prenant bien garde à ne pas blesser le serpent. Il le ramènerait chez lui dés qu'il le pourrait. En attendant, il serait avec lui en espérant qu'il arriverait à persuader Sköll et Hati de ne pas le dévorer.

On le tira par la manche. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Ron. Il était accompagné de Seamus et Dean. Ce dernier avait sur le visage un regard perdu.

« Viens » lui dit Ron. « Vaut mieux filer. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il le tira en direction de la sortie. C'était facile, tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage. Derrière eux, les deux Gryffondor ainsi que Draco et Hermione suivaient.

« Pourquoi tu marche comme ça ? » demanda Hermione en voyant la démarche assez particulière de Draco.

« Ben c'est de voir ce…ce serpent grimper sur Hariel comme ça, ça… »

« Quoi ? Ça te file la frousse ? »

« Non ! Ça m'a filé une de ces érections... »

« Argh ! Tais-toi ! Tu me dégoûte ! »

« Fallait pas demander ! »

Ron commença à monter les escaliers, toujours en traînant Hariel.

« Attends ! Où est ce que tu m'emmène ? »

Ron s'arrêta alors brusquement entre deux étages.

« Ben…je sais pas trop…il fallait qu'on parte, c'est tout. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu es un fourchelangue » lui dit Ron.

« Un quoi ? » demanda Hariel.

Manifestement, son jeu de l'ignorant fonctionna avec Ron, Dean et Seamus (et peut-être aussi Draco) mais sûrement pas avec Hermione qui leva un sourcil.

« Tu parles la langue des serpents » expliqua Ron.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Quand tu as parlé au…à ce…ce truc » dit Robe en désignant le serpent qui, très éveillé, avait la tête en dehors de la veste d'Hariel. « Tu as sifflé. »

« Ah ? J'avais pourtant l'impression de parler normalement. »

« Mais tu as sifflé » dit son cousin. « On t'as entendu. »

« Ah…et alors ? »

« Ben…c'est une très mauvaise chose… » dit Ron alors que Draco roulait des yeux.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Dean. « Bon c'est vrai que je suis pas fan des serpents mais ça doit être cool de pouvoir parler à des animaux ! »

« Sauf que bon nombre de sorcier associe le fourchelangue à la magie noire à cause de ses utilisateurs les plus connus » soupira Draco, excédé. « C'est stupide. »

« Ce n'est pas stupide ! » s'exclama Ron. « Serpentard était connu pour parler aux serpents. »

« Tu veux dire que…quoi ? Que les gens vont penser qu'il est l'Héritier de Serpentard, c'est ça ? » demanda Dean d'une voix brusque en serrant les poings.

D'un certain côté, Hariel était touché que son cousin le défende. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se mette ses amis à dos. Il lui posa donc une main sur l'épaule. Dean se retourna puis se de tendit sous le regard bienveillant du Serdaigle.

0o0o0

« Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne sais rien à propos des fourchelangues » dit Hermione.

Elle, Hariel et Draco s'étaient rassemblé là après le couvre-feu. Chacun était partit de la salle de bain de son dortoir et s'était retrouvé dans leur Repaire.

« Bien sûr que je savais ce que c'était » répondit Hariel sur un ton légèrement blessé. « Par contre, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir anticipé le fait que je puisse en être un. Après tout, je _suis_ l'Héritier de Serpentard. »

« C'est vrai que tu descend des fondateurs » grogna Hermione.

« Exact. Et à cause de cela, j'aurai du penser que c'était possible que je sois fourchelangue, tout comme mon ancêtre. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, si tu es un fourchelangue, pourquoi Dean n'en est pas un ? Vous êtes bien cousin non ? »

« C'est vrai, nous sommes cousins, mais d'abord il faut que tu sache qu'un don magique, même héréditaire, ne passe pas à _tous_ les membres d'une même famille. »

« Vous avez tous bien le Pouvoir de Destruction de Dame Venelana chez les Gremory, non ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui mais nous, on n'est pas humain » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules. « Et puis de toute façon, Dean n'aurait pas pu avoir le don puisqu'il ne descend pas de Salazar Serpentard. »

« Ola ! Attends une minute ! Temps mort ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Vous êtes bien cousins, non ? Vous devez avoir les mêmes ancêtres. »

« C'est exact mais ça ne concerne que les ancêtres _paternels_. »

« Tu veux dire… » commença Draco.

« Oui, je descend de Serpentard par ma mère. »

« Ta mère ? La Démone ? »

« Non, ma mère l'humaine. Le sang de Serpentard vient des Evans. »

« Mais ta mère n'était pas une Evans, c'était une Gremory » dit Hermione.

« Mais souviens-toi. Elle n'a pas été adoptée, elle est _née_ des Evans. Elle était en même temps Lilith Gremory dont l'ADN Démoniaque a subsisté en moi _et_ Lily Evans dont l'ADN est _aussi_ en moi. »

« C'est totalement illogique » dit Hermione.

« La magie le semble toujours pour les scientifique » rétorqua Hariel en riant.

« Ce que tu veux dire » récapitula Draco. « C'est que tu es le descendant des Fondateurs de tes _deux_ parents ? C'est tellement improbable que tes parents soient justement Héritiers des fondateurs et aient eu un enfant ensemble. »

« Et tu oublie les autres : Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fay et Nimueh. »

« Ça ne peut pas être un hasard » s'exclama Hermione.

« Je suis sûr que non » répondit Hariel. « Seulement je sais pas comment cela se peut. Et vous savez le plus drôle ? »

« Parce que c'est censé être drôle ? »

« Moi je trouve. Donc le plus drôle c'est que je descends d'Arthur et Merlin par mon père mais que je descends aussi d'Arthur par ma mère, d'Arthur et de Morgane. »

« Une minute, comme… »

« C'est ça, comme ceux de la lignée non-magique de Pendragon. Apparemment, un des ancêtres de ma mère faisait partie de ce Clan. »

Le silence s'installa alors dans la pièce. Hariel laissa ses deux amis digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et se mit à réfléchir lui aussi. C'est vrai qu'une telle filiation était improbable. Beaucoup trop. Hariel était persuadé que quelqu'un avait manipulé les lignées de ses parents pour en arriver à un tel résultat. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Hariel ? »

La voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses réflexions. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait l'air inquiet.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est possible…que les autres pensent vraiment que tu es l'Héritier de Serpentard ? »

Hariel soupira. C'était très probable.

0o0o0

Et ce fut effectivement le cas. Dès le lendemain, Hariel pouvait entendre des chuchotements sur son passage. Partout où il allait il y avait es élèves qui chuchotaient et il n'avait pas besoin de son ouï Démoniaque pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient. La peur avait souvent tendance à rendre les gens idiots et irrationnels. Croire qu'un simple don magique conduisait au mal était quelque chose au-delà d'Hariel. Ça contredisant toutes les règles de la génétiques ainsi que celles sur l'inné et l'acquis mais ça, ils s'en fichaient.

Mais de toute façon, ça n'avait pas la moindre impotence pour Hariel tant qu'aucun des professeurs ne croyait à ces idioties et c'était le cas. Enfin pour Dumbledore c'était plus difficile à voir. Impossible de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du directeur. S'il voulait atteindre les sommets, alors pourquoi faire une espèce de suicide politique en ne faisant rien (ou presque) contre la créature de la Chambre ? Non, décidément, Hariel ne comprenait pas.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque pour un devoir, il entendit une conversation des plus intéressantes. Bon, c'est vrai, au début ça ne l'était pas vraiment, c'était un groupe de Poufsouffle parlant du dernier sujet à la mode à savoir sa petite personne. Apparemment, Ernie McMillan, le meilleur ami de Justin Finch-Fletchley tentait de convaincre sa camarade classe Hannah Abbott qu'il était un dangereux psychopathe…ou quelque chose du genre.

Hariel avait déjà entendu Ernie déblatérer des idioties le marin même quand il avait dit à ses camarades (d'une façon tellement peu discrète qu'Hariel était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour qu'il l'entende) qu'il avait conseillé à Justin de rester dans leur dortoir car c'était plus sûr pour lui. Apparemment, tous le monde était persuadé qu'après la chatte que tout le monde détestait et Colin qui était sa bête noir personnel (ce n'était pas ses mots), Justin serait le suivant et qu'Hariel finirait ce qu'il avait commencé la veille. Vraiment ce Poufsouffle n'avait pas un gramme de jugeote. S'il était vraiment l'Héritier, enfin, celui qui tuait, il ne pensait pas qu'il se ferait un peu plus discret ?

Et le raisonnement qu'il l'entendait afficher à présent n'était pas vraiment mieux. Hariel était d'ailleurs obligé de calmer Sköll et Hati qui, sans cela, auraient grognés contre le Poufsouffle.

« Mais réfléchis Hannah, il parle fourchelangue. Il n'y a que les adeptes de la magie noire qui en sont capables, tout le monde sait ça. Tu connais d'honnêtes sorciers qui parlent aux serpents, toi ? Serpentard était lui-même surnommé Langue-de-Serpent. »

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent autour de la table.

« Mais il a l'air tellement gentil pourtant » votre Hannah.

Hariel aurait bien vomit tellement l'argument était ridicule et totalement dénué de bon sens.

« Et puis c'est lui qui a fait disparaître Tu-Sais-Qui, il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça. »

Oh Satan tout puissant. Voilà maintenant qu'il était Lucifer, le chat des Tremaine, la famille de Cendrillon, dans le film Disney : « _Il ne peut pas être_ que _méchant et égoïste »_.

« Mais justement » dit Ernie en se penchant pour parler plus doucement, « Personne ne sait comme il a survécu à cette attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui. Normalement, il aurait dû être réduit en miette. Seul un mage noir très puissant pouvait survivre à un tel maléfice. C'est sans doute pour ça que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait le tuer. Il ne voulait pas qu'une autre Seigneur des Ténèbres vienne lui faire concurrence… »

Cette fois, Hariel ne put se retenir et éclata de rire en faisant sursauter le groupe de Poufsouffle. Il émergea alors des étagères en applaudissant lentement.

« Bravo, bravo » dit-il. « Tu devrais écrire des livres McMillan, tu as beaucoup d'imagination. »

« Que…qu'est ce que tu fais là, Potter ? » bégaya Ernie, terrorisé.

« Contrairement à vous, j'utilise la bibliothèque pour travailler…et pas pour débiter des âneries. »

« Ce ne sont pas des âneries ! »

« Ah non ? Pourtant il te suffirait d'ouvrir quelques livres pour comprendre à quel point tu es idiot. Mais tu as de la chance, tu es au bon endroit. Tu disais que seul les adeptes de la magie noire pouvaient parler aux serpents alors vas-y, cites-en quelques uns ! A part Serpentard bien sûr. »

« Il…il y a Tu-Sais-Qui » bredouilla Ernie.

« Ça fait deux, c'est bien ça, McMillan ! » dit Hariel, sarcastique. « En ayant lu quelques livres se trouvant ici, je pourrais te citer dix-sept autres fourchelangues, aucun n'étant un mage noir. Il y a Asclepios, un sorcier considéré comme une divinité par les grecs de l'antiquité et puis aussi Setaou, un fidèle du pharaon Ramses II. Le point commun entre eux ? C'était des guérisseurs. D'ailleurs la majorité des fourchelangues connus étaient des guérisseurs. »

De blême de peur, Ernie était passé à rouge de colère et de honte alors que les murmures des autres se faisaient à nouveau entendre mais cette fois pour se moquer de lui.

« Ensuite, pour ce qui est de moi personnellement et de ma victoire contre Voldemort, que tu me prête autant de pouvoir est flatteur mais je te rappelle que j'avais quinze mois à ce moment là, c'est un peu tôt pour pratiquer la magie noire, non ? »

« Tu…tu as prononcé son nom ! » s'exclama alors Ernie.

« Oui, tout comme le professeur Dumbledore. Cela fait-il de nous deux des mages noirs ? »

Pour une fois que le directeur pouvait lui être utile…

« Le…le directeur c'est pas pareil ! »

« Ah ? Et en quoi je te prie ? »

« Et bien… »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » dit alors une voix dans le dos d'Hariel.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Robert Hilliard, le préfet de Serdaigle qui venait vers eux.

« Pas grand-chose » dit Hariel. « J'expliquais à ce groupe comment faire une recherche dans la bibliothèque. Ça leur évitera de sortir des idioties. »

Robert regarda tout à tour Hariel et le groupe puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune condisciple.

« C'est vrai que nous, à Serdaigle, nous faisons confiance aux fait et aux recherches, pas aux rumeurs et aux on-dit. »

Surpris de cette preuve de confiance, Hariel ne sur pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il allait partir avec son préfet quand Hannah Habbot se leva.

« Prend garde à toi Potter ! Le professeur Dumbledore ne te laissera pas faire ! Il appellera l'Héritier de Lumière, Pendragon-Emrys pour vaincre l'Héritier des Ténèbres. »

Hariel en resta tout simplement sans voix.

« Ne te laisse pas impressionner » lui dit Robert alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai juste eut une excellente idée » répondit Hariel avec un sourire rusé.

Le préfet fronça les sourcils en me regardant mais ne demanda rien. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Comme Hariel avait encore un cours, Robert décida de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs en regardant les deux chiens du plus jeune qui furetaient dans les coins. A un moment, ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir sombre dont les torches avaient été soufflés sans doute pas un courent d'air.

« Ne vous éloignez pas trop ! » dit Hariel à ses chiens qui partaient en éclaireurs.

C'est alors qu'ils se mirent à aboyer. Malgré sa vision nocturne, Hariel n'arrivait pas à voir pourquoi. Robert et lui se mirent à courir en direction des aboiements, leur baguette allumée pointé devant eux. Et c'est là qu'ils les virent, les deux nouvelles victimes. D'un côté Justin Finch-Fletchley, était raide comme la justice, les sourcils froncés et à côté de lui, flottant dans les aires, se trouvait la forme sombre de Sir Nicholas.

« Oh non… » souffla Robert.

Mais les aboiements de Sköll et Hati avaient été entendu par beaucoup d'autres personnes qui arrivèrent à ce moment là dans le couloir.

« Pris sur le fait ! » s'exclama sur un ton triomphal Ernie McMillan qui faisait partie des premiers arrivés.

Le jeune Démon soupira. De mieux en mieux.

0o0o0

Les poumons de Blaise Zabini se vidèrent brusquement de leur air quand Draco le plaque contre le mur. Celui-ci lui avait ordonné (il n'avait pas d'autres mots) de le suivre à la sortie d'un cours et l'avait entrainé dans une salle sombre avant de l'agresser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, Zabini ? » demanda Draco d'une voix froide.

« Je…je te demande par…pardon ? » souffla Blaise en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « C'est toi qui m'agresse que je sache. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris hier ? Pourquoi tu as envoyé ce serpent contre Hariel ? »

Baise grimaça puis dissimula sa déception sous un rictus.

« Ben alors Draco ? On a peur pour sa copine ? »

Il voulut en dire plus mais l'air quitta à nouveau ses poumons quand le poing de l'autre Serpentard s'enfonça dans son estomac. Par Morgane ! Quand Draco était-il devenu aussi fort ? Blaise tomba au sol en se tenant le ventre mais Draco s'agenouilla et le saisit par le col.

« Si tu as quelque chose contre moi, dit-le Zabini, mais ne t'en prends pas à Hariel : »

« Qu'est ce qui te dit que j'ai quelque chose contre toi ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu m'ignore depuis que mon père m'a renié et que tu veux me faire payer ma défection. »

« Est-ce que…est ce que c'est à cause de Potter que ton père t'as… »

« Mon père m'a « viré » parce que je me suis mit à réfléchir par moi-même et surtout de façon différente de lui et que ça ne lui a pas plus. »

« Oui mais c'est la faute de Potter ? »

« Il m'a aidé à voir le monde autrement »

« Donc c'est à cause de cette pute… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le poing de Draco s'enfonça dans sa joue et l'envoya rouler. Il se redressa puis passa la main sur sa bouche. Il y avait du sang dessus. Draco lui avait ouvert la lèvre.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler d'Hariel comme ça » siffla Draco en se relevant.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ton « ami » ? » cracha Blaise

Draco haleta puis répondit.

« Oui, c'est…c'est mon ami »

« Avant, c'était moi ton ami ! » s'exclama Blaise en se relevant à son tour. « Avant que tu rencontres ce foutu Potter, toi et moi on était ami ! Et puis tu as tout foutu en l'air ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« L'année dernière, tu t'es mis à trainer avec lui et moi je n'existais plus. Merde ! Ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on se connait et tu me jette comme une vieille chaussette ? »

« Mais non, je…ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça… » bredouilla Draco.

« Si c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé ! Tu as même fait ami-ami avec un Weasley, un Demi-Sang et deux Sang-de-Bourbes, merde ! Et moi je suis resté…tout seul. »

« Blaise… » murmura Draco. « Je…je suis désolé.

« Tes excuse tu peux te les garder.

Blaise bouscula alors Draco et sortit de la salle. Le jeune Démon s'adossa contre le mur et soupira. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

0o0o0

Hariel attendait seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après avoir dispersée les élèves, le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé le suivre. Robert avait bien essayé de le défendre mais elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était plus de son ressort.

« Je vais chercher le professeur Flitwick » lui avait ensuite dit Robert avant de disparaître.

Le professeur de Métamorphose l'avait ensuite amené jusque devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau puis, après avoir dit le mot de passe, avait laissé Hariel monter seul dans la tour du directeur. A présent Hariel était seul dans le bureau. Enfin non, pas exactement seul. Outre Sköll et Hati qui étaient toujours à ses côtés, il y avait aussi les tableaux des anciens directeurs (bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait spécialement intéressé par lui) ainsi que le Choipeau et Fumseck, le Phoenix de Dumbledore.

Ces deux derniers fixaient Hariel avec insistance. Si celui-ci se fichait qu'un couvre-chef intelligent s'intéresse à lui, ce n'était pas le cas pour l'oiseau mythique. Hariel n'aimait _pas_ les Phoenix. Bon d'accord, dans le clan Démoniaque du même nom, il n'en connaissait que deux : Rizer (qu'il méprisait à cause de son attitude envers les femmes en général et sa tante en particulier) et Revel (qu'il jalousait a cause de son énorme poitrine). Mais sa haine s'était étendu au reste du Clan et même aux oiseaux qui portaient le même nom. C'était irrationnel mais c'était comme ça.

Bien qu'il tente de l'ignorer, Hariel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'oiseau était en fin de cycle. Ses plumes étaient mates, sombres et abîmés, ses yeux voilés de blanc et il y avait des tâches sur son bec et ses serres. Il était probable qu'il allumerait son bûcher très prochainem…

A ce moment là, l'oiseau poussa un cri et s'enflamma. Non ! Il ne venait pas de faire ça maintenant ? Devant lui ? Le bûcher d'un Phoenix était un spectacle rare car les Phoenix ne le faisaient pas devant n'importe qui. Un Phoenix familier comme Fumseck ne voudrait le faire _que_ devant son sorcier, c'est-à-dire Dumbledore (quoique l'idée qu'une créature aussi pure que le Phoenix soit lié à cet homme soit étrange).

Un peu par réflexe, Hariel s'avança vers le tas de cendre et le fouilla jusqu'à trouver le bébé Phoenix. Il le prit dans sa main et l'épousseta doucement. Il ressemblait à une sorte de poussin sans plume avec de grands yeux sur une tête toute petite. C'était assez ridicule.

 _Autant pour les oiseaux légendaires,_ ricana intérieurement Hariel.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore.

« Monsieur…professeur…je…je suis…enfin » bredouilla Hariel, surprit d'être prit sur le fait.

« Je vois qu'il s'est enfin décidé » dit le directeur. « Je savais que c'était pour bientôt mais j'avais l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose. Il n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps. »

Quelqu'un de normal ne s'en serait pas aperçu mais Hariel, lui, si. Dumbledore était en colère. Était-ce parce que son Phoenix avait brûlé devant lui ? Peut-être.

« C'est dommage que tu l'ai vu le jour de sa combustion. La plupart du temps, il est très joli, avec un magnifique plumage rouge et or. Les phénix sont des créatures fascinantes. Ils peuvent transporter des charges très lourdes, leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison et ils sont très fidèles. »

Mais Hariel n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour cela, il avait un rôle à jouer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour défendre sa cause mais il n'en eu pas le temps. La porte claqua et le professeur Flitwick entra dans la pièce suivit de Robert Hilliard qui, semble-t-il, avait du courir pour rester derrière le petit professeur de Sortilèges.

« Franchement, Albus, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que M. Potter est responsable des attaques ! »

« Filius… »

« Mais il a des alibis pour les _trois_ agressions ! Pour celle de la chatte de M. Rusard, il se trouvait dans les cachots où une vingtaine de fantômes dont la quasi-totalité de nos résidents permanent peuvent certifier l'avoir vu à l'heure présumé de l'attaque. Pour celle du jeune Crivey il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et M. Hilliard ici présent était avec lui quand ils ont découvert Sir Nicholas et l'autre élève, ce…ce Poufsouffle… »

« Filius, je… »

« Non, Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas envisager des sanctions sur un de mes élèves sans le moindre début de preuve, c'est inadmiss… »

« Filius ! » s'exclama alors le directeur. « Je ne pense pas que M. Potter soit l'auteur de ces attaques. »

« Alors pourquoi le faire venir ici ? »

« Pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien et savoir s'il avait remarqué quelque-chose. Hariel ? »

À ce moment là, il sentit Sköll et Hati lui frotter les jambes. Il comprit ce que ça voulait dire.

« Non monsieur, rien du tout. »

« Tu semble…préoccupé ces derniers temps. Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

Hariel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Non, M. Le directeur. Rien du tout. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur du bureau qu'Hariel laissa échapper un petit sourire. Son jeu d'acteur s'améliorait vraiment. Cependant il reprit rapidement un visage neutre puisque Flitwick et Robert était encore présents.

« Bien, je pense qu'après toutes ces émotions, il serait temps d'aller dîner » dit le professeur. « M. Hilliard, voudriez-vous bien conduire M. Potter jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? »

« Bien sûr professeur »

« Euh…si c'était possible, j'aimerai bien y aller seul » intervint Hariel. « J'ai…besoin de marcher un peu et de réfléchir à tout ça. »

« Vous êtes sur ? » demanda le petit professeur. « C'est assez dangereux de traîner seul dans les couloirs ces temps-ci. »

« Au moins si je me fais attaquer, ce sera la preuve que je ne suis pas coupable » dit Hariel avec un rire sans joie.

« Oui, oui, je vois » répondit Flitwick qui avait compris le sens caché de sa phrases : Dumbledore et les autres le considéraient toujours comme innocent mais la majorité des élèves voyaient encore en lui l'Héritier de Serpentard et n'en de mordait pas. « Faites attention »

Hariel hocha la tête et regarda le professeur et le préfet descendre l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour du directeur.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Sköll et Hati une fois qu'il fut seul. « Qu'est ce que vous avez remarqué ? »

« _Il y avait une odeur de serpent »_ dit Sköll.

« C'était à prévoir. Puisque je suis le seul à avoir entendu la créature à Halloween, il était probable qu'elle se soit exprimée en fourchelangue. Autre chose ? »

« _J'ai vu des araignées quitter les lieux »_ répondit Hati. « _Beaucoup d'araignées. »_

« Donc un serpent qui fait fuir les araignées. Cela va permettre d'affiner les recherches. »

« _Vous allez rapporter ce qu'il s'est passé à vos amis ? »_ demanda le chien blanc.

« Bien sûr. En plus je dois leur parler d'une idée que j'ai eu. »

Les deux loups manquèrent gémir en voyant le sourire de leur maître. Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon.

0o0o0

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien prudent ? » demanda Hermione.

« Mais bien sûr » répondit Hariel. « J'ai vu ça avec Simeon et nous avons mis en place un système. Tout est sous contrôle. »

« Oui et c'est généralement à ce moment là que quelque chose foire. »

« Ça c'est dans la fiction, Hermione, pas dans la réalité. »

Il relut une dernière fois ce qu'il avait écrit et s'estima satisfait. Il roula le parchemin, le cacheta puis le donna à un hibou que lui avait prêté Simeon. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

0o0o0

Dumbledore se dépêcha de briser le sceau quand il reconnu les armoiries présentes dans la cire. Il déroula le parchemin et le lu avec exultation. C'était plus que ce qu'il espérait, bien plus. Sa proie venait à lui.

« _Très cher Directeur Dumbledore,_

 _Je me permets de vous écrire de façon informelle et je m'en excuse. Vous connaissez ma réputation et moi je connais la votre. Votre sagesse et votre savoir m'étaient déjà connue quand je vivais en Inde et déjà l'envie était présente de vous rencontrer._

 _Mais laissons-là les déclarations d'adoration, je vous écris a cause de rumeurs circulant dans certains cercles au sujet d'agressions en sein de votre école. Je doute qu'une aide aussi humble que la mienne vous soit utile mais j'espère que vous penserez à moi si nécessaire. Sachez que je suis derrière vous et que je vous soutiendrais autant que je le peux._

 _Je suis impatient de lire la réponse d'un esprit aussi éclairé que le vôtre._

 _Bien à vous et avec toute ma considération,_

 _Andrammax, Héritier Pendragon-Emrys. »_

À suivre...

* * *

Et voilà, un retour en fanfare de votre Hariel adoré. Vous en pensez quoi ? Pas beaucoup d'action mais quand même ça reste bien, non ?

Le surnom d'Excalibur ainsi que l'idée du fourreau (et son nom) viennent de Fate/Stay Night, une série regroupant des jeux vidéo, manga et animes. D'ailleurs l'apparence d'Excalibur et l'image présente dans le wiki vienne de là.

Le deuxième exemple de fourchelangues cité par Hariel, Setaou, est un personnage de guérisseur par les serpents dans la saga _Ramses,_ écrite par Christian Jacq.

Encore une fois, j'ai beaucoup pompé Rowling (pompé ses textes, pas autre chose, bande de pervers ! ») dans les discussions. J'ai même fait quelques copiés collés. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

En tout les cas je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	50. Chapitre 49 : A la recherche de

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 49 : A la recherche de l'intangible / Mutai no Tansaku

.

« Alors ? » demanda Hariel. « Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? »

Lui et Draco étaient assis sur un canapé dans le salon de la résidence Hyoudou. À tour de la table basse il y avait trois autres canapés assorties dont deux, ceux qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de celui des deux jeune Démons, occupés par la plupart des membres de la Suite de Rias et leurs alliés, Irina et Revel.

Sur le dernier cependant était assis trois jeunes filles qui étaient invités dans la maison (selon Rias) mais qui n'auraient pas dû y être.

Celle du milieu était une adolescente du même âge qu'Asia ou Xenovia, ou peut-être un peu plus jeune. D'origine occidentale, elle avait un corps fin, une peau laiteuse, de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et deux grands yeux bleus ciels. Elle portait un uniforme scolaire composé d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate noire, d'un gilet blanc doublé de noir et avec le bout des manches et le bas décoré de motifs écossais bleu, blanc et noir et enfin d'une jupe, de chaussettes et de chaussures vernis, le tout noir. Elle avait un regard sympathique et regardait tout le monde avec bienveillance.

C'était la première fois qu'Hariel rencontrait la jeune fille mais il la connaissait déjà un peu. Il s'agissait de sa cousine, Le Fay Pendragon, la jeune sœur d'Arthur et un membre de l'équipe de Vali. Mais elle n'était pas la seule.

A sa gauche se trouvait Kuroka, la grande sœur de Koneko. Les bras sur l'accoudoir, elle était langoureusement allongée sur le canapé, son kimono noir et rouge ouvert sur son opulente poitrine alors que ses deux queues s'agitaient souplement dans son dos. Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards aguicheurs à Draco qui ne cessait de lorgner sur sa poitrine.

La dernière, et non des moindres, ne faisait pas partie à proprement parlé de l'équipe de Vali mais en était le centre. Ophis, le Dragon Divin de l'Infini portait la même robe gothique noire et violette qu'elle avait la dernière fois qu'Hariel l'avait vu l'année précédente, ouverte sur le devant avec des autocollants en croix sur les tétons. Elle avait un air assez énigmatique qui pouvait passer pour de l'indifférence mais qui n'en était assurément pas. Ophis voyait tout.

« Azazel à conclut un pacte avec Vali et son équipe pour qu'Ophis puisse demeurer ici quelque temps. »

Hariel doutait que le Gouverneur des Anges Déchus ait parlé de cet accord avec les deux autres factions. Il jouait gros en ignorant les Grands Satan et Michael de cette façon. Cependant, Azazel ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. C'était après tout un tacticien hors pair.

« Ophis a…exprimé la volonté d'observer Issei pour voir la nouvelle évolution que subit le Dragon-Empereur Écarlate » rajouta sa tante.

C'était donc ça. Ophis était intriguée. Un Dragon aussi ancien qu'elle devrait avoir vu beaucoup de choses, sans doute trop pour encore s'émouvoir de quelque chose et pourtant, le changement de direction dans l'évolution du pouvoir de Boosted Gear (et par la même de celui de Ddraig) qu'avait forcé Issei était quelque chose que même elle n'avait jamais vue, une sorte de miracle des plus intéressant à observer.

Inédit mais assez dangereux d'après ce que savait Hariel. Depuis le combat contre Sairaorg et la transformation d'Issei, Ddraig allait mal. Il avait beau être qu'un simple esprit dépourvu de corps, la métamorphose lui avait occasionné des problèmes de santé, crises de paniques, douleurs, etc. Son âme se déchirait. Les Démons avaient créé un remède que lui administrant Issei via le cristal de Boosted Gear mais il ne traitait que les symptômes, pas le mal lui-même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Ophis était bien présente au Japon, plus particulièrement à Kuoh, la base des relations entre les Factions qu'Azazel avait allègrement trompées en y amenant le Dragon Divin. Cependant, Hariel pensait être arrivé à comprendre les raisons d'Azazel. Avoir le chef du camp ennemi à disposition permettrait sans doute à Rias et aux autres de deviner ses intentions et aussi de lui parler pour trouver une façon de l'aider, une qui ne ferait pas couler le sang. Oui c'était une bonne idée.

Hariel allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais c'est ce moment que choisirent Asia et Akeno pour revenir avec un chariot garnis de théières, de tasses et d'assiettes de biscuits. Alors qu'Akeno servait tout le monde, Asia prit l'une des tasses, la remplit puis alla l'apporter directement à Ophis. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé par la petite fille qui était en vérité l'un des plus puissants et des plus anciens Dragons existants. Même Hariel sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Heureusement que ses genoux étaient pris par la tête d'un énorme chien blanc dont la seule présence le rassurait.

En effet sa cousine lui avait fait un merveilleux cadeau à son arrivée quand elle était venue avec Fenrir. Le chien avait alors courut vers Hariel et avait faillit le renverser dans il était content de le voir. Hariel était lui, plus qu'heureux et n'arrivait pas à se séparer de l'animal. C'est pour cela que celui-ci était à présent couché de tout son long sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de celui qu'il considérait comme son premier maître.

Hariel prit sa propre tasse de thé et profita qu'il soufflait dessus pour observer les autres personnes présentes. Il faut dire que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne les avait pas vus, depuis septembre en fait.

Tous semblaient…plus confiants et plus forts. Celle chez qui s'était le plus visible était bien sûr sa tante, Rias. En fait, elle semblait aller bien mieux que ce qu'Hariel avait pu voir depuis des années. Après le combat contre la Suite de Sairaorg, elle lui avait semblé toucher le fond du trou. En effet elle ne se remettait pas d'avoir été aussi facilement battue par un Pion même si celui-ci était un Sacred Gear (et un Longinus) sous forme humaine. Elle avait donc remonté la pente en essayant de spécialiser son Pouvoir de Destructions afin de le rendre plus puissant.

En effet jusque-là elle n'avait jamais fait qu'utiliser le pouvoir comme une énergie quelconque et l'envoyer sur les ennemies. C'était bien loin de ce que faisaient Hariel ou même Sirzechs. Hariel avait bien sûr son _Embodiment of the Devil_ , une technique qui nécessitait qu'il concentre l'énergie à un tel point qu'elle en devenait solide et qui plus est une partie de son propre corps. D'autre part, son lui futur était même tellement puissant que sa maîtrise du Pouvoir de Destruction lui permettait de créer comme des trous noirs qui non seulement détruisait tout sur son passage mais aspirait aussi ce qui se trouvait autour. Sirzechs aussi était connu pour avoir maîtrisé le Pouvoir à la perfection. Il était même connu pour être ma Destruction elle-même, quoique cela veuille dire puisque Hariel ne l'avait jamais vu se battre. Enfin pas sérieusement.

Mais Rias, elle, n'avait pas de « Technique Ultime » ou de « Coup Suprême » comme disait Issei. Elle n'avait pas créé de technique propre à elle, une technique montrant sa maîtrise du Pouvoir et c'était sur cela en particulier qu'elle s'était concentré.

Heureusement, Issei était à ses côtés. Certes il y avait toujours des bagarres avec les autres filles, notamment Akeno, pour la priorité sur le jeune garçon mais maintenant, les deux étaient un couple bien établi. Il leur arrivait parfois de passer plusieurs minutes à ne faire que se regarder l'un l'autre en se tenant la main, le regard éperdu d'amour et d'admiration. Hariel, qui avait déjà assisté à une de ces scènes quelques temps auparavant, trouvait ça, au choix, absolument mignon ou particulièrement écœurant.

Son amour pour Issei lui avait également donné une tranquillité de l'esprit toute nouvelle. Après tout son serviteur a petit à petit enlevé tellement de poids de ses épaules, des poids qu'elle avait ajoutés au fur et à mesure des années en prenant pour elle les problèmes de ses serviteurs et en les ajoutant aux siens. Mais Issei avait tout balayé. Il avait tiré Rias des griffes de son fiancé, Rizer, avait aidé Yuuto à se venger, Akeno à accepter son passé, Koneko sa nature et Gasper son pouvoir et tout cela sans même y penser, parce que cela lui semblait juste. Grâce à lui, Rias anticipait l'avenir de manière plus sereine et confiante, plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et pour cela, Hariel lui en était reconnaissant.

Mais Rias n'était pas la seule, tous avaient bien changés, tous s'étaient entraînés pour devenir bien plus fort, même Gasper. Le petit vampire avait commencé de lui-même un entraînement assez intensif pour ne plus être aussi « inutile » (ce sont ses paroles) que lors du Jeu de cet été. Il espérait également pouvoir développer le Balance Breaker de son artefact pour arriver à rester au niveau des autres.

Parmi les membres de la Suite de sa tante on comptait tout de même une absente. Rossweiss était répartit en Asgard afin de suivre un entraînement afin de développer ses pouvoirs et surtout les capacités de défense donné par sa Pièce Démoniaque. De plus elle était la seule utilisatrice de Magie du groupe, elle devait donc absolument renforcer cette puissance afin de mieux supporter l'équipe. Akeno était aussi considéré comme une magicienne mais son utilisation était en fait une extension de ses pouvoirs démoniaques et angéliques. La maîtrise des éléments se faisait au travers de son énergie Démoniaque et non pas de l'énergie magique comme la Walkyrie. Celle-ci devait avoir, tout comme Hariel, deux noyaux de pouvoir, un magique et un Démoniaque.

Du côté de Koneko, il y avait tout de même peu de changements…enfin peu de changements visibles puisque Hariel était sûr que Kuroka profitait de sa présence pour apprendre deux ou trois choses à sa sœur. Elle se tenait assez droite sur le même canapé qu'Issei mais un peu en retrait. Elle paraissait même presque gênée.

Hariel se souvint alors. Peu de temps auparavant, vers le début décembre, la jeune Youkai était entrée en période de chaleur. Elle avait alors développé un besoin irrépressible de se faire faire un bébé par Issei. C'était cependant bien trop tôt, son corps n'était pas prêt pour une grossesse. La chaleur elle-même était venue bien avant qu'elle n'aurait dû. A ce stade de son développement, une grossesse était dangereuse et pouvait mettre sa vie en jeu.

Azazel avait alors émit l'hypothèse que la bataille farouche entre les filles pour la deuxième place dans le cœur d'Issei (Rias était de façon incontestable la numéro un) avait en quelque sorte accéléré me processus et déclenché la chaleur avant qu'elle ne soit tout à fait prête.

Comme trop de médicaments n'aurait pas été bons pour elle et aurait pu modifier son métabolisme, Issei avait dû supporter les assauts de la jeune fille tout en se retenant absolument d'y céder. Cela avait été dur (dans tous les sens du terme) mais Issei s'en était sortit notamment grâce à la promesse d'une surprise de la part de Rias. Tout avait fini par rentrer dans l'ordre mais Koneko demeurait assez gêné.

Finalement, la réunion informelle dans le salon Hyoudou ne dura pas plus longtemps notamment parce que les jeunes Démons avaient des révisions. En effet les Grands Satan et le Conseil Supérieur avait prit la décision de faire passer à Issei, Yuuto et Akeno leur examen pour monter en grade pendant la deuxième semaine des vacances. Après cela, ils seraient des Démons de niveau moyen. Ils avaient suffisamment de force pour être des Démons de niveau supérieur mais par respect pour la hiérarchie, ils passeraient d'abord par le niveau moyen et y resteraient quelques temps avant de passer au niveau supérieur.

L'examen était en deux parties : une théorique et une pratique. La partie théorique contenait des questions sur la société Démoniaque ainsi qu'une rédaction quand à la partie pratique, elle restait un mystère. Hariel n'en savait pas plus puisque lui n'avait jamais eu à passer ces examens. Étant un Gremory, il était de facto un Démon de niveau supérieur tout comme les membres de sa famille.

Bien sûr, cela ne concernait vraiment que les trois ayant à passer l'examen mais tout le monde participait pour se préparer aussi quand ce serait leur tour. De plus, ils devaient aussi préparer les examens de mi-semestre qui auraient lieu à la rentrée pour ceux qui étaient encore au lycée. C'est la raison pour laquelle Irina et Revel était aussi avec eux.

La petite Démone du Clan Phoenix s'était plutôt bien adaptée à la vie dans la résidence Hyoudou ainsi qu'au lycée Kuoh. Malgré ses fréquentes disputes avec Koneko (antagonisme entre chats et oiseaux sûrement, Hariel hésitait à les appeler Titi et Grosminet), elle se souciait vraiment de la jeune Tour qui était une camarade de classe. De plus, elle avait reçu de la part de Sirzechs le titre de Manager d'Issei, c'est-à-dire que c'est elle qui gèrerait la carrière d'Issei, ses apparitions en publique notamment. Il faut dire que la célébrité du Oppai Dragon avait encore augmentée et par la même les revenus générés. En effet le Clan Gremory était très industrialisé ce qui faisait de lui l'un des plus riches. Les produits dérivés Oppai Dragon se vendaient bien et il en sortait toujours des nouveaux (le dernier étant une éponge en forme de sein dans une gueule de Dragon appelle Éponge Dragon). Au départ c'était Grayfia qui s'occupait de la promotion mais maintenant elle se reposait de plus en plus sur Revel qui avait accepté le travail avec joie.

Comme les trois nouvelles allaient se lever à leur tour pour vaquer à leurs occupations, Hariel demanda à parler à Le Fay en privé. Il fit un signe à Draco qui s'excusa avant de partir mais Fenrir, lui, resta, de même que Sköll et Hati qui, depuis le début étaient aux pieds de leur maître, laissant ses genoux à leur père.

« Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin face à face, chère cousine » dit Hariel.

« Oui » dit Le Fay, un peu gênée. « Je dois dire que je suis encore surprise d'avoir un cousin Démon. Non pas que je me méfie des Démons ou quelque chose, non, c'est…enfin… »

Hariel rit de sa maladresse et décida de l'empêcher de continuer à se mélanger les pinceaux. Il retira l'un de ses anneaux, le posa sur la table basse et le poussa dans la direction de la jeune Magicienne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda celle-ci.

« L'Anneau d'Héritier Le Fay. J'ai déjà proposé à ton frère que lui ou toi le preniez mais il a refusé. Je te demande si toi, tu le veux ? »

« Il a sûrement dû te dire que nous n'aimions pas vraiment la politique ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Il l'a fait. Mais je pense que ce serait irrespectueux envers toi de ne pas te le proposer de vive voix. »

« C'est gentil » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. « Mais tout comme mon frère, je vais le refuser. »

« Très bien » dit Hariel en remettant l'anneau à son doigt. « Maintenant si tu le permet, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Que sais-tu à propos d'Avalon, le fourreau d'Excalibur ? »

0o0o0

Hermione était perplexe. Ses parents, ses deux parents, étaient venus la chercher ensemble à la gare de Kingston Cross et surtout en voiture. Franchement, ils habitaient à peine à quelques arrêts en métro, pas besoin de voiture, même pour transporter ses bagages puisqu'elle n'avait qu'un coffre rétréci à format d'un morceau de sucre et un petit sac à dos dans lequel elle avait mit les quelques affaires dont elle avait besoin dans le train et qui, de plu, était charmé pour ne rien peser.

Elle se posa encore plus de question quand, au lieu de se diriger vers le nord, vers l'endroit où ils habitaient, ses parents allaient manifestement vers l'ouest. Ils avaient maintenant dépassé Kensington et s'étaient engagés dans la proche banlieue de la capitale, ce qu'on appelait le Grand Londres.

« Euh…où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est une surprise » lui dit sa mère en se retenant de sourire.

C'est quand ils traversèrent la petite localité de Brentford puis le parc Osterley qu'elle comprit.

« On se dirige vers l'aéroport ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est cela » lui dit son père. « Nous allons passer Noël et le jour de l'an à Boston. »

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'Hariel ne m'ait rien dit ! »

« C'est parce que cette fois il n'est pas au courent » dit Maud. « Ta sœur a aménagé dans un appartement et il y a assez de place pour nous quatre dedans. »

Hermione sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait bien la maison de Mission Hill mais elle avait vraiment hâte de connaître l'endroit où sa sœur allait vivre. C'est donc avec entrain qu'une fois sur le parking d'Heathrow, elle prit la valise préparé par ses parents avec ses affaires dans le coffre et les suivit vers la porte d'embarquement à destination des États-Unis.

0o0o0

Les recherches d'Hariel n'avançaient pas vraiment. Le Fay n'avait pas su le renseigner. Sa famille avait beau descendre d'Arthur, les Pendragon non magiques n'avaient jamais possédé Excalibur ou l'un de ses fragments et ne possédait pas de documentation la concernant. Pour Collbrande, oui, mais pas pour Excalibur.

Il avait donc demandé à des personnes ayant vraiment possédé Excalibur, c'est-à-dire Xenovia et Irina mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait entendu parler d'Avalon. Hariel connaissait déjà par cœur tous les ouvrages des bibliothèques les plus fournies du Makai et avait déjà demandé à tous ceux qu'il pouvait dont Mephisto Pheles et Ajuka Belzebuth mais à part confirmer son existence, personne n'avait pu lui en apprendre plus.

En désespoir de cause, il avait demandé aux deux Dragons résidents, à savoir Ddraig et Ophis mais les deux s'en fichaient totalement. Irina lui avait bien dit que même si elle et Xenovia ne savaient rien, il était possible que l'Église ait des documents là-dessus mais Hariel n'était pas très chaud pour y aller. D'accord, les Anges étaient leurs alliés mais l'Église était encore assez chatouilleuse avec les Démons et il se voyait mal aller leur demander de fouiller dans leurs archives les plus secrètes.

C'est alors qu'il eu une idée. Les Anges _étaient_ leurs alliés (et lui avait des liens particuliers avec leur chef puisqu'il connaissait quasi personnellement trois membres de sa Suite). Il lui suffisait donc de se rendre au Ciel et demander à Michael ou à quiconque à ce sujet.

Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer comme ça au Ciel et dire bonjour. Heureusement, il avait des contacts. Il lui suffit d'aller voire son oncle et il se retrouva avec un rendez-vous avec Michael lui-même.

La première chose qu'il ou dire sur le Ciel c'est que c'était…très blanc. Il s'était bien attendu à marcher sur des nuages blancs sous un ciel bleu avec du soleil mais là, tout était blanc. Le sol, les murs, le plafond, même l'espace semblait blanc. A peine apparut, il vit devant lui un grand guichet avec quelqu'un, un Ange, derrière.

« Bonjour » dit simplement Hariel en arrivant près de lui.

« Bonjour » dit l'Ange en détournant les yeux de son ordinateur. « Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour v… »

En voyant Hariel, Fred (c'était le nom marqué sur son badge) cligna des yeux, intrigué. C'était un jeune homme de taille moyenne, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron. Il n'avait pas de vraie beauté plastique mais il avait un certain charme innocent.

« Que…que puis-je pour vous ? » dit-il finalement.

« J'ai rendez avec Mi…le Seigneur Michael » dit Hariel.

« Ah ? Euh je… »

« Laisse tomber Fred » dit alors une voix. « On s'en occupe. »

Hariel se retourna et vit arriver Gideon et Fabian. Leurs habits colorés (même sobrement) tranchaient avec le blanc qui régnait partout. Même Fred était habillé d'un costume blanc.

« Très bien Mes Seigneurs » dit poliment Fred.

« Allons ! Fredounet, on te l'a déjà dit ! Appelle nous par nos prénoms ! »

« Oui Mon…Fabian »

« C'est mieux ! Tu viens petit Démon ? »

Hariel hocha la tête et commença à suivre les deux anges. Alors qu'ils partaient, Hariel aperçut un autre Ange en costume blanc s'approcher de Fred.

« C'est l'heure de la relève » dit-il. « Tiens, le dossier de ta prochaine cliente »

Fred prit le dossier et l'ouvrit.

« Deb Dobkins ? Accident de voiture. A percuté un camion plein de pamplemousses. »

Ça c'était une mort ridicule pensa Hariel alors que lui et les deux autres étaient à présent trop loin pour en entendre plus. Quand Hariel vit où les frères Prewett l'emmenaient, il grimaça. Ça ressemblait à une immense administration. La véritable définition de l'enfer. Des centaines de milliers de bureaux avec ordinateur s'étalaient sur des kilomètres, chacun avec un Ange derrière. Et tout était blanc, bien sûr.

Il faut dire que la mort, c'était un sacré travail. Toutes les âmes des défunts venaient ici pour être réparties. Les gentils allaient au Paradis et les méchants en Enfer. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas aussi manichéen. Les méchants ne restaient pas éternellement en Enfer. Juste assez de temps pour nettoyer un peu leur âme avant de les réincarner. Et puis il y avait les neutres. Pas assez bons pour le Paradis et pas assez mauvais pour l'Enfer. Eux, c'était la réincarnation directe. Finalement, ça fonctionnait plus comme le bouddhisme que ce que pensait les chrétiens (et les juifs et les musulmans).

Hariel se dit que peut-être il pourrait voir ses parents. Non, impossible, n'importe quoi, le Paradis et le Ciel étaient deux choses différentes. Le Paradis était un lieu réservé aux morts où même les Anges n'avaient pas accès. C'est comme l'Enfer. Il se trouvait dans le Cocytes mais à part les morts personne n'y allait.

Soudain, il dû mettre sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouit. Ils venaient de sortir de l'espace blanc pour déboucher dans le _vrai_ Ciel. Là c'était plus comme Hariel l'avait imaginé. D'immenses îles verdoyantes flottaient dans les vides, reliés entre elles par des ponts de nuages. Sur la plus grande se trouvait une cité de pierres jaunes qui semblaient briller comme de l'or sous l'immense soleil qui brillait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Au centre de la cité il y avait une immense citadelle faite de hautes tours et c'est là bien sûr que les frères amenèrent Hariel. Ils se posèrent sur un immense balcon trilobé décoré de mosaïques presque au sommet de la plus haute tour et entrèrent à l'intérieur. La salle était magnifique, toute décorée de vitraux et de cristaux et le plafond semblait s'étendre à l'infini.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes à l'intérieur, Michael et un autre Ange qu'Hariel n'avait jamais vu. C'était une femme aux très longs cheveux blonds dorés et au corps voluptueux. Il émanait de son être une impression étrange de luxure inconsciente liée à une innocence toute angélique. Cette femme était assurément très belle, l'une des plus belles qu'Hariel n'ait jamais vues. Mais il était surtout focalisé sur son énorme poitrine.

Mais c'était vraiment incroyable ça ! Pourquoi est ce que la majorité des êtres mythologiques féminins avaient des poitrines aussi énormes ? Est-ce que c'était en rapport avec leur puissance ? Plus elles étaient fortes plus leurs poitrine étaient grosses ? Et est-ce que c'était la même chose chez les hommes avec une autre partie de leur anatomie ? Il faudrait qu'il demande a Issei de voire…non, minute, on rembobine, ça ne marche pas. Koneko est puissante et elle a une toute petite poitrine. Ophis aussi d'ailleurs. Mais Koneko peut encore grandir et pour Ophis, ce n'est même pas sa vraie apparence donc ça ne compte pas. N'empêche que ça faisait encore une personne à envier.

« Ah ! Bonjour jeune Gremory, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt » dit Michael en le voyant arriver.

« Michael-sama » dit Hariel en faisant une révérence gracieuse en pinçant les bords de sa marge jupe.

Il avait opté aujourd'hui pour une robe d'inspiration vénitienne de l'époque de la renaissance, un lourd habit de brocards noirs et dorés sur une large chemise de serge corsetée qui dépassait des ouvertures des manches bouillonnées. Il portait une ceinture de disques dorés et un collier décorés de perles noires et de pierres semi-précieuses. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un filet de mailles noires rehaussé de perle attaché par un bandeau de métal simple qui ceignait son front et duquel pendait une simple perle en forme de gouttes. La pierre de son collier semblait briller avec un éclat étrange et semblait se tortiller. C'était en fait son familier, Proteus, qui regardait avec avidité les merveilles qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

Quand Hariel ne portait pas de tenues gothiques, il aimait à porter des tenues d'autres époques dont le monde des Démons avaient à foison du fait de sa ligue existence. Il avait trouvé un tailleur spécialisé dans la mode humaine qui pouvait faire des vêtements de n'importe quelle époque et de n'importe quelle origine. Il avait réussit à le faire venir depuis le territoire du Clan Naberius où il était sous employé et à l'installer comme l'un de ses tailleurs officiel. Depuis ce jour, le Démon était en adoration devant lui et lui faisait toutes ses commandes en priorités car la simple association de son nom au sien lui avait amené plus de clientèle qu'il ne pouvait en satisfaire seul. Il avait donc à présent plusieurs dizaines d'employés sous ses ordres et ne s'occupait plus guère que de la création sauf quand il s'agissait des commandes d'Hariel.

« Comme il est mignon » gloussa l'autre Ange en s'approchant du jeune Démon pour caresser sa tête.

« Un peu de retenue, je te prie, Gabriel » dit Michael sans se départir de son sourire.

Ainsi donc c'était Gabriel, se dit Hariel. C'était l'un des Quatre Grands Séraphins, les Gardiens du Trône du Ciel dont faisait aussi partie Uriel et Raphaël. Michael en faisait également partie auparavant mais après avoir pris le titre d'Archange, il ne pouvait plus assumer ce rôle et laissa au trois autres me soins de diriger les Dix Séraphins qui composaient la garde du Trône en plus d'eux.

« C'est elle que j'ai envoyé faire des recherches sur Avalon » dit Michael près avoir fait les présentations officiels.

« Tout d'abord, sais-tu d'où vient le nom d'Avalon ? » demanda la Séraphin.

« De l'île du même nom, je suppose » répondit Hariel. »

« C'est exact. C'est à cet endroit qu'Excalibur à été forgé, avec le pouvoir Divin donné par Michael-sama mêlé à l'acier des anciens dieux celtes, celui qu'on appelle « vrai-argent ». »

« Le mithril » dit Hariel.

« C'est cela. Cependant, cette épée était bien trop puissante et pouvait blesser son Porteur. C'est pour cela que Myrddin, qui était à la tête du groupe de Magicien qui avait forgés Excalibur, lui créa un fourreau à partir d'une branche du grand pommier aux fruits d'or qui trônait au centre d'Avalon. »

« Des pommes d'or ? » intervint Hariel. « Cela me dit quelque chose… »

« En effet » dit Gabriel avec un sourire. « Avalon est une terre de légendes connus de beaucoup de mythologies. Les grecs l'appelaient le jardin des Hespérides, les celtes, Avalon et les chrétiens, le jardin d'Eden. »

« Donc cet arbre, enfin, ces pommes seraient les fruits de la connaissance du bien et du mal ? Ceux qu'auraient mangés Adam et Eve. »

« Les noms d'Adam et Eve sont en effet les noms que nous leur donnons mais les mythologies en ont d'autres et tous servent à désigner la souche de l'humanité. »

« Et ceux qui ont commis le premier péché et déclenche la colère de Dieu. »

« Dieu n'était pas en colère » dit Gabriel en secouant légèrement la tête. « En mangeant le fruit, Adam et Eve ont fait le premier choix de l'humanité. Ils ont décidé de prendre l'un des cadeaux que leur proposait Dieu. »

« Des cadeaux ? »

« Le premier était l'innocence, la vie en toute simplicité et le bonheur amené par Dieu dans son jardin. »

« Et le second ? »

« Le libre arbitre. La possibilité de faire d'autres choix et d'obtenir soi-même son propre bonheur. En d'autre terme, grandir. »

Hariel se tut un moment. Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer. L'Église considérait l'acte d'Adam et Eve comme un péché et non comme un acte d'évolution. Elle fustigeait le libre arbitre car elle voulait revenir au temps du bonheur absolu sous l'œil attentif de Dieu. Mais est-ce vraiment le bonheur ? Peut-on vraiment être heureux en suivant un destin totalement choisit par un autre ? Un bonheur qui nous es donné et non gagné ? Cela donnait à réfléchir.

« Pourrait-on en revenir à Avalon ? Au fourreau, je veux dire. »

« Grâce à lui, Arthur à pu manier Excalibur et unifier l'Albion » reprit Gabriel. « Mais quand Excalibur à été détruite à Camlaan, le fourreau à disparut. A cause de cela et parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas le pouvoir, les alchimistes n'ont pas recrée entièrement Excalibur et ont créés les fragments. »

« Et donc, le fourreau ? »

« Nous ignorons où il se trouve » dit Gabriel en secouant la tête.

Hariel soupira. C'était vraiment décourageant. Peut-être devrait-il abandonner ? Non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas, il lui restait encore pleins de choses à tenter.

« Cependant, je sais qui pourrait te renseigner » rajouta Gabriel.

Hariel releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Qui cela ? »

« Ton ancêtre, Myrddin. »

« Mais il est… il est mort non ? Je veux dire, c'était un humain, il n'était pas immortel. »

« Nous ne savons pas s'il est mortel ou immortel » intervint Michael. « Mais il arrive que certaine personnes se jouent de la mort et vivent plus longtemps qu'ils ne le devraient. »

« Où se trouve-t-il alors ? »

« Où ailleurs qu'Avalon ? »

« Qui se trouve… ? »

« Nous l'ignorons » dirent les deux Anges.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« L'île a disparut après la mort d'Arthur » dit Michael. « Nous pensons que Myrddin y est pour quelque chose. »

« Et vous n'avez pas…je ne sais pas, enquêtés ? Fait des recherches ? »

« Cela n'a jamais vraiment été utile » répondit Gabriel.

Hariel soupira. Maintenant il ne cherchait plus un fourreau disparut mais une île disparut. C'était un peu plus gros mais il sentait que ce serait encore plus difficile.

0o0o0

Draco respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Il allait bientôt de se téléporter à Londres pour son premier vrai contrat. Il avait déjà répondu à des appels. Mais c'était surtout des remplacements et pour des contrats appartenant à la Suite de Rias. Cette fois, la personne qui l'invoquait était Londres, donc sur le territoire d'Hariel (enfin le territoire prêté par Sairaorg Baal) et donc un contrat propre à Hariel et à sa Suite. Si Draco réussissait, il aurait son premier contrat et peut-être, pourquoi pas, son premier client régulier. S'il échouait alors son échec éclabousserait la réputation d'Hariel. Il ne devait pas laisser cela arriver.

Pour se rassurer, il inspecta à nouveau sa tenue. Toujours dans un style un peu steampunk, il portait un ensemble assez militaire composé d'une chemise vert-gris sombre avec une cravate simple de soie marron retenue par un simple gilet de calicot anthracite épais à revers cranté. Il portait par dessus un manteau de velours noirs épais paré de lourdes broderies d'or et d'argent le long de la boutonnière et sur le revers relevé sur la nuque. Pour compléter l'ensemble, il portait une casquette militaire marron décoré d'une insigne représentant le sceau Gremory, des gants de cuir noir et un long manteau de laine épaisse négligemment posé sur ses épaules et qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds chassés de bottes de cuir brun enfilés par-dessus une culotte de cheval anthracite avec une bande plus claire.

Il était encore un peu petit pour que cela donne l'effet escompté mais ça irait. Il ferma les yeux et fit apparaître le cercle de téléportation Démoniaque sous ses pieds. Il laisse son esprit dériver et captage le signal de l'invocation. Ma seconde d'après, il avait disparut.

Dès qu'il réapparu il s'inclina profondément, le bras droit ramené à la perpendiculaire de son torse.

« Je me nomme Draco Lucius Black, un Démon du Clan Gremory » dit-il d'une voix profonde (ou autant que le pouvait un garçon de douze ans). « Que puis-je pour vous servir ? »

Doucement, il releva les yeux et du se retenir de lever un sourcil. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui, celle qui l'avait invoqué, était une petite vieille dame en robe à fleur et gilet avec des cheveux blanc et bouclés et des lunettes écailles avec une chaîne autour du cou. Elle était assise dans un large fauteuil en chintz avec des décorations en dentelle dans un petit salon aux couleurs pimpantes avec des coussins aux motifs floraux et dentelles et des figurines en porcelaine de partout.

Elle se leva lentement de son fauteuil et présenta quelque chose à Draco.

« Vous pourriez ouvrir mon pot à cornichon s'il vous plaît ? »

0o0o0

« Alors ? » demanda Hariel quand Draco fut de retour. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« J'ai du ouvrir un pot à cornichon pour une vieille dame » répondit le jeune Démon. « Ensuite j'ai regardé sa plomberie et aidé son chat à descendre d'un arbre. »

« Et elle était satisfaite ? »

« Je pense » grogna Draco. « Elle a dit qu'elle referait appel à moi. »

« Et bien c'est parfait, tu as ta première vraie cliente. »

« Je n'imaginais pas le travail des Démons comme ça. »

« Et tu l'imaginais comment ? Être invoqué par une bande d'illuminés en cape qui sacrifient des poulets sur un autel décoré d'un crâne de chèvre ? »

« Ben…un peu oui. »

« Depuis que les Démons ne prennent plus les âmes mais l'énergie des humains, ils nous invoquent un peu pour toutes sortes de choses : des services simples ou même pour avoir de la compagnie. »

« Je comprends. J'espère juste que ce genre de client ne va pas devenir une habitude. »

« Peut-être que si. Imagine si cette vieille dame à des amis et qu'elle leur parle de toi ? »

Draco poussa un gémissement et s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche. La voix qui menait à la réalisation des rêves était décidément bien longue et pleine d'embûches.

0o0o0

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et vit que sa sœur l'observait. Elle voulut retourner à sa lecture mais elle arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause du regard perçant d'Eleanor qu'elle sentait même à travers le livre.

Les deux filles étaient assises dans le petit salon de l'appartement de la plus âgée. Eleanor avait réussit à trouver un logement à La fois spacieux et bon marché (ce qui dans une grande ville était toujours assez rare. D'une surface comprise entre cinquante et soixante mètre carré, il comportait en tout quatre pièces (en plus des toilettes et de ma salle de bain) desservis par un couloir qui faisait office d'entrée. Il y avait une chambre, bien sûr, une pièce à vivre qui faisait salon, salle à manger et cuisine ainsi qu'une chambre d'ami qui servait aussi de bureau et enfin un laboratoire. Elle n'avait pas eut à trop dépenser pour cette dernière puisque l'appartement était à son directeur de thèse, le professeur Eliott Sipster, dépositaire de la chaire d'ingénierie informatique du M.I.T. et celui-ci voulait qu'elle soit équipée pour le secondé au mieux dans ses travaux tout en progressant dans les siens. Il avait également baissé le prix du loyer pour qu'elle puisse se le permettre avec le salaire qu'elle touchait en tant qu'assistante de recherches.

Hermione et ses parents avaient donc de la place puisque Maud et Benjamin dormaient dans la chambre d'amie alors qu'Hermione partageait la chambre d'Eleanor. Ce soir-là les deux filles étaient seules car leurs parents étaient sortis pour un dîner en amoureux dans un petit restaurant qu'ils connaissaient de leurs précédentes visites.

« Quoi ? » demanda finalement Hermione en faisant retomber son livre sur ses genoux.

« Rien, rien… » dit Eleanor.

« Sérieux ? Tu me fixes depuis dix minutes pour rien du tout ? »

« Bon, très bien. Je voulais savoir si tu avais des livres sur les Runes magiques. »

« Les Runes ? Pourquoi f… »

C'est alors qu'Hermione se souvint d'une conversation avec Hariel à ce sujet, conversation qu'elle avait rapporté à sa sœur.

« Il m'en avait déjà parlé cet été » dit celle-ci. « Ça m'était sortit de la tête et puis tu m'en as reparlé et je me suis demandé si je pouvais le renseigner. J'ai fais des recherches sur internet mais je suppose que ça ne va pas me servir à grand-chose. »

« Peut-être pas…après tout les Magiciens restent assez secrets…et les sorciers sont les pires. »

« Donc, tu en a ? »

« Oui, quelques uns… »

En fait elle en avait plus que ça. Comme il voulait être prêt pour les années suivantes, Hariel avait acquis de nombreux livres sur les sujets qu'ils auraient à traiter les années suivantes, en particulier les options qu'ils prendront l'année suivante. A cause de sa passion pour les mathématiques, Hariel était presque obsédé par l'Arithmancie mais les Runes n'étaient pas loin derrière et donc il avait acquis de très nombreux libres sur ces deux sujets.

« Mais tu sais, pour que les Runes fonctionnent, il faut quand même de la magie. Je ne pense pas que tu doives être une sorcière mais tu dois avoir…une source externe…enfin je crois. »

« Une source externe ? »

« Oui. Hariel en avait parlé je crois mais il n'a pas développé. C'est comme un…un conteneur d'énergie magique. »

« Je vois. Et on trouve ça où ? »

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas. »

Eleanor soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Hermione allait recommencer à lire quand sa sœur lui posa une question étrange.

« Au fait, c'est quoi exactement la « magie » ? »

« Tu rigole ? J'agite ma baguette, je dis deux-trois mots et hop, il se passe quelque chose. C'est magique. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. La magie elle-même, ce qui vous permet de faire tout ça en violant pas mal de lois de la physique, quel est sa nature ? C'est une énergie ? »

« Je crois » répondit Hermione après réflexion. « Quoique parfois elle est considéré comme un esprit pensant…ou une divinité. »

« Et personne n'a jamais cherché à savoir ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas »

Eleanor se redressa et se pencha en avant pour poser ses genoux avec ses coudes. Son regard était vif et calculateur.

« Et si…on essayait de le découvrir. »

« Découvrir quoi ? Ce qu'est la magie ? Comment ? »

« Par la science, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Eleanor. « On utilise des appareils pour l'analyser. »

« Mais tu sais bien que la technologie et la magie ne font pas bon ménage. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Hariel à pas des appareils qui fonctionnent dans les lieux magiques ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui les a créé »

« Peut-être mais c'est possible. Peut-être que les Démons ont des renseignements qui pourraient nous aider. »

« Pas sûr. Hariel m'a dit que la magie et les pouvoirs démoniaques étaient deux choses différentes, qu'ils n'utilisaient pas la même énergie. »

« Dans ce cas comment ils ont fait des machines résistantes ? »

« Je crois que certains Démons peuvent faire de la magie…ceux qui étaient Magiciens avant d'être réincarné ou les métis comme Hariel. »

« Il faudrait se renseigner… » dit pensivement Eleanor. « En attendant, on pourrait voir si on peut faire des trucs par nous même. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à sa jeune sœur de réagir et l'entraîna dans son laboratoire. Hermione en était à se demander si Hariel et elle n'avaient pas créé un monstre ou pire, lancé une révolution pour l'avenir du monde.

0o0o0

« Hariel-sama ? Barclay-sama est arrivé. »

« Merci Akeno » répondit le jeune Démon.

Il reposa le circuit imprimé qu'il était en train de confectionner et prit bien garde à éteindre le fer à souder. Il détacha ses cheveux, enleva son tablier puis lissa sa robe. Il ne mettait jamais de gants car la chaleur n'était pas suffisante pour lui faire mal mais il ne voulait pas se brûler les cheveux ou abîmer ses vêtements.

Il sortit de la chambre qu'il occupait dans la résidence Hyoudou et descendit au salon où son invité avait été installé.

« Oncle Barclay ? » dit-il en entrant.

Barclay de leva et serra son neveu dans ses bras.

« Tu as la lettre ? »

Barclay fouilla dans son manteau et en sortit une enveloppe de parchemin scellé à la cire et adressé à son fils. Hariel la prit et soupira.

« Ce serait quand même plus simple si tu le rencontrait. »

« Non. Ça le perturberait plus qu'autre chose. »

« Mais il est déjà au courent que Steven Thomas n'est pas son père ! » s'exclama Hariel.

« Mais ça pourrait le mettre en danger, à cause de Dumbledore. »

« Oh je t'en prie ! Ne te sert pas de mes propres arguments contre moi je te prie. Une fois qu'Hermione aura appris l'Occlumencie, je pourrais donner le médaillon Potter à Dean pour rendre son esprit inaccessible. D'ailleurs, il n'y en aurait pas un autre par hasard, histoire d'accélérer les choses ? »

« Non, c'est un objet unique forgé par les Nibelungen, les Nains du Nibelheim. »

« C'est un Royaume sous la domination Asgardienne » remarqua Hariel. « Un des mondes qui compose Yggdrasil. »

« Oui, mais ma plupart des Races Magiques Scandinaves ont une autonomie partielle et les Nibelungen ne sont pas très friand des autres races quelle qu'elles soient. »

« Comment ça se fait alors que notre famille possède cet artefact ? »

« Je l'ignore. Grand-père Henry disait que c'était un cadeau des Nains pour service rendu mais je n'en sais pas plus. Peut-être que la réponse se trouve dans les archives familiales. »

Hariel fit la moue en repensant à la dizaine de coffres à sept serrures et magiquement plus grand à l'intérieur qui composait les archives de la famille et se trouvaient dans le coffre Potter. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps en ce moment de faire le tri mais il se refusait à laisser un étranger lire ces précieux documents. Les archives et leurs mystères devraient attendre.

« Malgré ta digression, sache que cette conversation n'est pas finie » dit Hariel.

« Attends ! Ou tu vas ? » s'exclama Barclay en voyant son neveu s'éloigner.

« Je vais envoyer cette lettre à Balbok pour qu'il la donne à Dean demain. »

« Mais…euh…tu ne voudrais pas me parler de lui ? »

« Je croyais que tu le surveillais ? »

« Dans le monde humain oui, mais je préfère ne pas m'approcher de Poudlard. »

Hariel soupira encore.

« Très bien » dit-il finalement. « Mais asseyons-nous, je ne vais pas faire ça debout. »

0o0o0

Dean respira un grand coup et rentra dans le salon où ses parents regardaient la télévision assis sur le canapé. Son père avait les jambes croisés et le bras sur l'accoudoir alors que sa mère était en partie allongée sur son père, la tête sur son torse. De l'avis de Dean, ses parents ressemblaient toujours à de jeunes mariés.

Il respira à nouveau et s'avança dans la pièce.

« Papa ? Maman ? »

« Tes frères et sœurs son couchés ? » demanda Doria sans détacher ses yeux de l'écran.

« Oui maman » soupira Dean.

Même en vacances, ses frères et sœurs moins âgés n'avaient pas le droit de veiller trop tard. Après que Steven ait adopté Dean, le couplé Thomas avait encore eut trois enfants, un garçon, Eddy, et deux sœurs jumelles, Tania et Tasha. Aucun d'eux ne savait encore que Dean n'était que leur demi-frère. Comme ils croyaient que Dean était vraiment leur frère et un né-de-non-sorciers, ils espéraient qu'eux aussi allaient peut-être devenir sorciers. Les chances que plusieurs sorciers naissent dans une même fratrie d'origine non magique n'étaient pas rares mais pas systématique. Mais les trois frères et sœurs de Dean avait tout de même un espoir. Cependant, puisque Dean n'était pas leur frère et que ça magie venait de son père alors leur chance était proche de zéro et ça, ni Dean, ni Doria, ni Steven n'avaient le courage de le leur dire.

« Il fait que j'aille à Londres demain » dit-il. Vous pourriez m'y emmener ? »

La famille Thomas avait vécu dans la capitale pendant pas mal de temps mais à présent vivait dans la petite ville d'Amersham à une cinquantaine de kilomètre du centre de Londres mais relié à une ligne de métro qui permettait à Doria d'aller plus facilement au travail. Cependant, Dean n'avait pas encore le droit de prendre le métro seul et donc devait demander à ses parents de l'y amener.

« Bien sûr » répondit son père. « Tu veux allez où ? »

« À Gringotts. Je dois y retrouver Hariel pour que les gobelins me donnent une lettre de mon père biologique. »

À ce moment là, une certaine tension s'installa dans le salon. Steven était au courent du fait que Dean savait pour sa filiation et sa femme lui avait parlé de son cousin mais il n'était toujours pas à l'aise. Déjà qu'il devait encore digérer le fait que la magie existait…

« Ton…ton père ? » demanda Doria en palissant.

« Oui, tu sais, Barclay, Barclay Potter, mon père » persifla Dean avec une voix acide.

Il en voulait encore à sa mère pour lui avoir caché ses origines et encore plus de les lui avoir révélé de cette façon.

« Ne parles pas à ta mère sur ce ton » dit Steven d'une voix forte.

« Ecoutez, je veux juste aller à Londres, le reste ne vous concerne pas. »

« On ne te laissera pas aller seul dans…dans cet endroit. »

« Cet endroit ? Tu veux dire _mon_ monde ? Le monde magique ? Vas-y ! Dis-le ! »

« C'est ridicule ! » s'exclama Steven en se levant.

« Ridicule ? C'est de mon père qu'on parle, de mes origines dont on parle ! Et toi tu en as honte. »

« Les garçons ! Arrêtez ça, je vous en prie ! » s'exclama Doria en voyant les lumières clignoter.

« Tu me fera le plaisir de cesser de dire des idioties et de nous parler de cette façon à ta mère et à moi ! »

« Non ! T'es pas mon père ! »

Le cri de Dean avait été ponctué par celui de sa mère quand quelques ampoules avaient explosés. Le téléviseur, lui, n'avait pas sauté mais de la neige dansait à présent sur l'écran. Dean, lui, ne s'était aperçu de rien et avait déserté le salon pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il se jeta sur son lit en s'enfouit sous les couvertures en pleurant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas bien géré les choses. Il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi grossier. Mais il en voulait tellement à sa mère. Il pouvait pardonner les mensonges, Hariel lui avait dit que c'était pur sa sécurité et il s'était fait une raison mais ce qu'il avait plus de mal à oublier, c'est la façon dont elle lui avait dit. Elle avait détruit son monde sur le quai d'une gare juste avant qu'il ne parte pour de longs mois et le pire c'est quand il était rentré, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Cependant ce qu'il regrettait, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à son père. Il ne méritait pas ça. Certes il se sentait mal à l'aise avec la magie mais il ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé.

Alors que ses pleurs commençaient à se calmer, il entendit des coups légers à sa porte puis celle-ci s'ouvrir.

« Dean ? » appela doucement la voix de son père. « Tu dors ? »

Dean ne répondit pas. Steven Thomas entra alors dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de son fils.

« Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

Dean se tut encore quelques instants.

« Moi aussi je suis désolé papa » dit-il finalement de sous les couvertures.

« Ce que je te propose, c'est que demain on remplace les ampoules que tu as cassé avec ta magie… »

Aie. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait eu des dégâts.

« …Et après je pourrais te conduire à Londres pour ton rendez-vous avec…avec ton cousin. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Dean en sortant des couvertures.

« À quelle heure tu dois le rencontrer ? »

« À onze heure dans le hall de la banque. »

« Très bien, comme ça après on pourra aller manger tous les trois ensemble, pour faire connaissance, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« C'est super ! Merci papa ! »

Steven sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de son fils.

« Tu sais, Dean, c'est assez…dur pour ta mère et pour moi tout ça. Il y a…tellement de secrets qui sortent qu'on se sent parfois un peu perdu. »

« Je suis désolé » dit Dean en baissant la tête.

« Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es comme tu es et on t'aime comme tu es. N'oublie jamais ça. »

« Merci papa » dit Dean en serrant son père contre lui.

Comme tous les adolescents, il aimait à penser qu'il était trop grand pour ce genre de chose et pourtant, cela lui était toujours aussi plaisant de sentir ma présence aussi rassurante de son père si près de lui.

« Au fait… » dit-il finalement.

« Oui, Dean ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir dit que tu n'étais pas mon père »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Si, ça l'est. Même si on n'a pas le même sang et même si j'ai un autre père, tu es quand même mon père. »

La gorgé nouée, Steven caressa la tête de son fils.

« C'est…c'est gentil, Dean. »

Et juste après ça, son père partit. Il était encore tôt mais Dean était fatigué. Il se réinstalla sous les couvertures et s'endormir paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

0o0o0

Hariel attendait depuis déjà dix minutes quand il vit son cousin courir vers lui. Il était accompagné d'un homme grand, au corps assez rude et à la peau couleur ébène. Ce devait être son père, pensa Hariel. Cette hypothèse se confirma quand Dean le lui présenta.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer M. Thomas. Je suis Hariel Potter. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Hariel » répondit celui-ci. « Tu peux m'appeler Steven, tu sais. »

« Tu peux même l'appeler Oncle Steven, on est de la même famille à présent » s'exclama Dean avec un grand sourire.

« Steven ce sera parfait » dit Hariel un peu gêné.

A ce moment là, un gobelin s'approcha d'eux.

« Messieurs Potter et Thomas ? Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Hariel et Dean emboitèrent alors le pas à la petite créature tandis que Steven, mal à l'aise, hésita un instant avant de les imiter. Le gobelin les emmena au niveau des bureaux jusqu'au 4ème étage de la banque, couloir D, porte 7. Hariel avait été très clair avec son Gestionnaire. Il ne fallait pas que Dean sache que le Gobelin était attaché à leur famille exclusivement ou que leur famille était noble. Hariel avait déjà suffisamment peur que Dumbledore lise dans l'esprit de Dean et apprenne sa parenté, il voulait que son cousin en sache le moins possible pour ne pas prendre de risque.

« Bien le bonjour messieurs » dit Balbok depuis son bureau. « Asseyez vous, je vous prie. »

Alors que les trois humains (ou prétendus humains) s'asseyaient, le gobelin ouvrit son bureau et en sortit un dossier sur lequel il était marqué : « Succession James Fleamont Potter ».

« Nous sommes ici pour transmettre une lettre provenant des dernières volontés de James Potter, confié à lui par son frère Barclay Henry Potter pour son fils Dean John Thomas, né Potter. Messieurs Hariel James Potter et Steven Alexander Thomas, vous êtes témoins de cette transmission. L'acceptez-vous ? »

« Oui » répondit tout de suite Hariel.

« Euh…oui » dit Steven juste ensuite, surpris d'être impliqué dans l'affaire.

« M. Thomas, la lettre » dit Balbok en sortant l'enveloppe du dossier et en la tendant à Dean.

Elle semblait avoir été vieillie et avait été décachetée pour parfaire la comédie. Dean tendit les mains et la prit religieusement. Il la retourna et se mit à admirer les quelques mots marques sur l'enveloppe : « À mon fils Dean ».

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » demanda Steven.

« Je…pas tout de suite, je voudrais la lire quand je serais seul. »

« Nous pouvons vous laisser un petit peu d'intimité si vous le désirez » dit Balbok.

« Je préférerais le faire chez moi. »

« Malheureusement en tant que pièce constitutive d'un testament, cette lettre ne peut sortir de cette banque. Nous pouvons cependant en faire une copie » rajouta le gobelin en voyant le visage déçu de Dean. « Remettez-la moi je vous prie. »

Dean rendit la lettre à Balbok qui la posa devant lui. Il claqua des doigts et une seconde lettre apparut, identique à la première.

« Celle-ci retourne dans le dossier et celle-là est à vous » dit Balbok en rendant sa copie de la lettre à Dean.

« Tu veux que je la garde avec moi ? » demanda Steven alors que son fils reprenait l'enveloppe.

« Non ! » s'exclama celui-ci. « Je…je veux la garder. »

« Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, nous… »

« Attendez ! » s'exclama alors Dean. « Et la lettre d'Hariel ? Celle écrite par son père ? »

Hariel se maudit. Il aurait dû penser que son cousin voudrait que lui aussi ait sa lettre. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'est que Balbok trouve une parade.

« Cette réunion n'avait pas pour objet M. Potter mais qu'à cela ne tienne. »

Le gobelin se dirigea vers un meuble à tiroir et en tirant un autre dossier sur lequel il était marque : « Successions Barclay Henry Potter ».

« Le testament ne peut être ouvert avant la majorité de , cependant certains éléments sont libre de diffusion aux personnes concernés comme cette lettre. Dois-je également la dupliquer ? »

« Je vous remercie » répondit Hariel.

Il se concentra pour exprimer la même adoration que Dean devant sa lettre ce qui ne fut pas très dur quand il vit les mots « À mon fils Hariel » sur l'enveloppe avec la même écriture que celle de son père. Les gobelins avaient du utiliser quelques documents à leur disposition ainsi que les services d'un très bon faussaire pour réaliser ce faux. Cela l'ennuyait tout de même de tromper son cousin avec les mêmes talents d'acteurs dont il se servait pour tromper les autres et en particulier Dumbledore mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour sa sécurité.

« Maintenant que ceci est réglé, il nous reste à discuter du coffre en fiduciaire au nom de M. Thomas fils » dit alors Balbok.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'exclama Steven.

« Quel coffre ? » demanda Dean.

Même Hariel était surpris. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu ça.

« Feu M. Barclay Potter à ouvert un compte pour son fils après sa naissance pour couvrir sa scolarité. »

« J'étais pas au courent ! » s'exclama Dean.

« Les consignes de M. Potter étaient claires. Vous ne deviez être mis au courent que dans un cas de nécessité financière absolue ou dans le cas où vous veniez à prendre personnellement connaissance de l'existence de votre père biologique. Tout cela pour des raisons de sécurités, bien entendu. Je vais donc dès à présenté vous remettre votre clé. »

Balbok tira une petite boîte de l'un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une petite clé dorée très semblable à celle qu'Hagrid avait donné à Hariel l'année précédente.

« Si pus veniez à l'égarer ou à vous la faire voler, il vous suffirait de nous le signaler pour que la banque rappelle votre clé. Selon les instructions de votre père, je vais tout de suite lancer les procédures pour qu'une partie de l'argent soit utilisé pour payer le reste de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Ce qui reste vous permettra de pourvoir à vos besoins de fournitures et personnels jusqu'à la fin de vos études. »

Quand la réunion se termina, les trois humains sortirent du bureau du gobelin pour retourner à l'air libre. Dean tenait toujours sa lettre contre lui alors qu'Hariel avait rangé la sienne dans son sac nounours. Dehors, il commençait à neiger. Quelques flocons tombaient du ciel mais fondaient des qu'ils arrivaient au sol sans laisser de trace. La rue était enchantée pour qu'elle ne reste pas. Ça devait être plus pratique pour faire des affaires.

« Si tu as le temps, Dean et moi on pensait t'inviter au restaurant » dit Steven en remontant la fermeture de son manteau.

« Je…oui » répondit Hariel, surprit.

Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec son cousin mais l'idée de continuer à lui mentir le rendait malade. Pourtant il le support à et se retrouva bientôt attablé dans un petit restaurant pas loin du Chaudron Baveur, dans le Londres non magique bien sûr.

« Vous avez l'air de vouloir poser une question Steven » dit Hariel au bout d'un certain moment à feindre d'ignorer les regards que lui portait le père de son ami.

« Non, non, enfin, oui mais ce n'est pas très…délicat. »

« Je ne m'offenserais pas. »

Et puis c'était un bon moyen de détourner la conversation qui s'orientait vers Noël qui s'était passé l'avant-veille. Hariel avait assisté au grand bal Gremory mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait partager avec son cousin. Pas encore.

« Pourquoi…les vêtements féminins ? »

« Papa ! » s'exclama Dean, gêné.

« Laisse » l'apaisa Hariel. « J'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas. Alors pourquoi les vêtements féminins ? D'abord, sachez que ça n'à rien avoir avec une quelconque envie d'être une fille. »

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne dirait pas non à une belle poitrine mais c'était surtout par goût esthétique.

« Je m'habille comme ça parce que…je me sens biens, c'est tout. C'est comme si les habits féminins m'apaisaient… comme si je me sentais plus libre…. et plus jolie aussi » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Et ça ne pose de problème à personne ? »

« Pas à l'orphelinat. Ils sont habitués. J'ai bien eut quelques commentaires quand j'étais à l'école mais mes camarades m'ont défendus. »

Surtout, rester aussi près de la vérité que possible. Quand il avait commencé à mettre des vêtements féminins, il y avait eu des remarques dans certains cercles du Makai mais sa famille avait fait bloc autour de lui pour le soutenir.

« Mais si on parlait de vous » repris Hariel pour essayer d'empêcher d'autres questions qui le forcerait à mentir.

« Officiellement je suis père au foyer » dit Steven. « Au début Doria et moi avions chacun un travail mais quand elle est tombé enceinte d'Eddy, notre cadet, on a décidé que l'un de nous devait rester à la maison. »

« Et vous vous êtes dévoué. »

« Au début Doria voulait le faire parce que je gagnais plus mais elle on lui a annoncé qu'elle pouvait avoir une promotion au ministère où elle travaillait. »

Hariel se souvenait à présent que sa tante Doria travaillait dans la politique. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que Barclay et elle s'étaient rencontrés puisqu'il était aussi dans un ministère et s'occupait de relations avec les non sorciers.

« Donc c'est moi qui ait quitté mon travail » continua Steven. « Enfin, en partie. Je travail à la maison en fait. »

« Et vous faites quoi ? »

« Maintenance informatique »

« Par la prise de contrôle à distance ? »

« Oui. Tu t'y connais en informatique ? »

« Un peu » dit succinctement Hariel en se maudissant pour son étourderie. « On a eu un problème une fois avec l'un des ordinateurs de l'orphelinat et le mécanicien ne pouvait pas venir sur place. »

Heureusement, Steven goba le mensonge. Fort heureusement pour Hariel, la suite fut surtout centrée sur Dean puisque son père voulait savoir comment ça se passait à l'école. Hariel était ravi de répondre tout en riant intérieurement de l'air embarrassé de son cousin.

Le repas se termina de manière plutôt joviale mais Hariel ne l'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Ses mensonges lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait l'habitude de mentir mais le faire commença avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait c'était insupportable. Il en avait même des douleurs d'estomac.

Après avoir réussis à persuader Dean et son père de le laisser là sans risque, Hariel retourna à Gringotts, directement dans le bureau de Balbok.

« Je vous dois une fière chandelle pour la seconde lettre » lui dit-il d'emblée.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait utile » dit le gobelin.

« J'aurais dû y penser » se morigéna Hariel.

« Votre but est bien de devenir dirigeant des Enfers, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Alors sachez une chose. Un bon dirigeant ne doit pas essayer de tout faire par lui-même, il ne peut pas penser à tout. Un bon dirigeant doit trouver les bonnes personnes pour s'entourer afin qu'ils pensent à tous les détails pour lui. »

Hariel regarda le gobelin pendant quelques instants avant de sourire.

« Je vous remercie. C'est un excellent conseil. »

« Je trouve aussi » dit Balbok en faisant un sourire qui dévoila ses petites dents pointues.

« Comment va mon parrain ? » demanda alors abruptement Hariel.

« Vous voulez le voir ? »

Hariel hocha la tête. Il suivit alors le gobelin à travers le dédale de la banque jusqu'à une salle qu'il connaissait déjà bien. Il y était venu plusieurs fois au mois d'août pour observer les écrans de surveillance de l'endroit où était séquestré son parrain. Oui, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, Hariel séquestrait bien son parrain.

« Quels sont les nouvelles ? » demanda Balbok au gobelin qui surveillait les moniteurs.

« Aucun changement » répondit-il laconiquement.

« Votre parrain va bien » dit alors Balbok à Hariel. « Son corps se remet bien après ses années d'emprisonnement et il ne faudra plus que deux ou trois mois pour qu'il retrouve sa santé physique. »

« Et mentalement ? »

Le gobelin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Autant d'années dans une prison telle qu'Azkaban mettrait le mental de n'importe qui a rude épreuve. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il ne va pas bien ? »

« Sans aucune assistance spécialisé j'ai peur que son état ne stagne voir n'empire. »

« Comment son état pourrait empirer ? Il n'est plus sous l'influence des Détraqueurs que je sache. »

« La solitude et l'enfermement sont des facteurs aggravant pour un état mental affaibli » dit son Gestionnaire. « Enfin c'est l'avis du spécialiste que nous avons envoyé. »

« Vous avez envoyé quelqu'un là-dedans ? » s'exclama Hariel.

« Un simple guérisseur de l'esprit gobelin » le rassura Balbok. « Et votre parrain n'était pas éveillé à ce moment-là. D'après lui, l'état mental M. Black est des plus préoccupants. »

Hariel se mordit la lèvre. Que devait-il faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius dans cet état, même pour sa sécurité.

« Si vous me permettez » continua Balbok d'une voix hésitante, « le guérisseur à fait une suggestion à ce propos. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Il existe une maison de repos… »

« Trop dangereux. Pour lui, comme pour moi. Je vous rappelle que même si tout le monde croit qu'il croupit toujours dans sa cellule, il est possible qu'il soit reconnu. »

« Allons, Hariel, laissez-moi finir. Cette maison de repos se trouve en Suisse et n'est pas tenue par des Sorciers mais des Magiciens. »

Hariel fronça les sourcils.

« Nous pourrions enregistrer votre parrain sous un faux nom et lui donner une apparence factice. Seule son médecin traitant serait au courent. »

« Et ça ne risque pas d'être étrange. »

« Non, cet établissement est connu pour sa discrétion. Il est fort possible qu'aucun des patients résidents n'utilise son véritable nom ou sa véritable apparence. »

« Très bien » dit finalement Hariel. « Mais je veux voir ce médecin avant de prendre une décisions. »

« Je suppose qu'avant la fin des vacances de Noël serait bien. »

« Oui. A votre avis, sous quel nom devrais-je l'accueillir ? »

« Le votre propre serait bien. Le secret médical est absolu dans cet établissement et tous les médecins doivent le respecter de façon magique. »

« Magique ? »

« Oui, le serment qu'ils prêtent est un sort qui les empêche de parler de leurs clients ou des commanditaires. Si votre négociation aboutit alors il signera un contrat pour renforcer la magie de ce serment. »

« Et dans le cas contraire ? »

« Il sera soumis à un sortilège de mémoire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, cela fait partie du serment. Il demandera de lui-même d'avoir la mémoire effacée si vous n'arrivez pas à tomber sur un accord. »

Hariel était impressionné. Accepter de se soumettre à un tel sortilège, voir même le demander était au-delà de lui. Cela restait tout de même des mesures impressionnantes pour la sécurité de l'identité des patients et il se sentait un peu rassuré.

« Organisez le rendez-vous des que possible. »

« Très bien »

« Mais pas mardi prochain. Je ne serais pas disponible » dit subitement Hariel en se souvenant qu'il allait accompagner Issei et les autres dans le Makai pour leur test.

« Je le note. »

« Sur un autre registre, où en êtes vous de votre recherche pour le Directeur Général du SPE Trust ? »

L'entreprise avait été créé sous ce nom deux mois auparavant et était pour le moment géré par Balbok et recueillait les dividendes des actions d'entreprises moldus transférés de la seule autorité d'Hariel en tant qu'Héritier Potter à celle de l'entreprise.

« J'ai déjà rassemblé plusieurs dossiers dont je vous donnerais des copies. Il suffit que vous les validiez pour commencer les entretiens. »

« Très bien. Mais je voudrais aussi que obteniez des abonnements à des revues économiques pour moi et que vous me les fassiez parvenir discrètement. Je verrais si je trouve d'autres noms intéressants à rajouter à la liste. »

« Comme il vous plaira. »

Hariel soupira. Heureusement, certains de ses plans avançaient bien. Maintenant tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était programmer des entretiens pour les vacances de printemps. Ah non, c'est vrai, il devait rechercher Avalon pendant ces vacances là. Aurait-il vraiment le temps de tout faire ?

0o0o0

Bien que son regard soit surtout braqué sur la route, Steven voyait bien l'air pensif qu'arborait son fils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mmm ? » demanda Dean en sortant de ses pensées.

« Je te demandais si quelque chose n'allais pas. »

« Je pensais à Hariel. »

« C'est un gentil garçon » dit Steven.

Et il le pensait vraiment.

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Dean. « C'est pour ça que je me disais…enfin…qu'on pourrais…l'adopter ? »

0o0o0

Ça y était le jour du test de changement de classe. Alors que tout le monde était en vêtements de détente. Issei, Yuuto et Akeno avait revêtu ce qu'ils considéraient comme leurs tenue de combat. Il s'agissait bien sûr de leurs uniformes scolaires pour les deux garçons et de sa tenue de miko pour Akeno.

Dans l'aire de transport de la résidence Hyoudou il y avait à présent deux cercles de téléportation. Le premier où se tenait ceux qui allaient passer le test et qui les mènerait directement au centre d'examen et le second où se trouvait les autres, qui les de poserait à l'hôtel d'où ils pourront attendre le retour des participants.

Tous les deux se trouvaient dans le territoire Glasya-Labolas, le territoire du Maoh Falbium Asmodeus. C'était d'ailleurs assez ironique qu'il y ait un centre d'examen sur son territoire, paresseux comme il était. Mais en fait, des centres il y en avait sur beaucoup de territoires. Le plus fameux avait été pendant longtemps celui qui se trouvait sur me territoire Astaroth mais il avait perdu beaucoup de prestige après l'affaire Diodora. C'était donc le centre Glasya-Labolas qui avait pris la première place.

Hariel jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses trois amis qui disparaissaient pour leur examen et jeta un coup d'œil à ceux qui se trouvaient sur son propre cercle. Gasper était absent. Selon Azazel, le petit Dhampire s'était rendu de lui-même à la citadelle des Grigori pour apprendre à utiliser au mieux son Sacred Gear. Les Grigori était principalement un groupe d'érudit, Hariel ne doutait pas qu'ils pourraient aider son ami.

Bien sûr, Rossweiss était toujours absente mais leur groupe était renforcé de plusieurs membres supplémentaires : les deux filles de l'équipe de Vali, Fenrir et Ophis. Rias pensait que c'était mieux de les garder sous la main. De plus, elle voulait pouvoir présenter le Dragon de l'Infini à Sirzechs. Elle espérait que leur discussion pourrait leur permettre d'entamer me cessez le feu avec la Chaos Brigade.

Cependant l'envoi d'Ophis dans le Makai avait encore une dernière raison. Une raison plus sombre et plus inquiétante.

Quelqu'un en avait après Ophis.

C'était tellement fou, tellement absurde. Qui pourrait menacer le plus puissant Dragon de tous les mondes ?

Alors que la lumière de la téléportation nimbait leur corps, Hariel n'espérait qu'une chose : ne pas le découvrir de sitôt.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un bon chapitre pour mes fans (non, j'ai pas dit adorateurs).

Après avoir passé pas mal de temps à Poudlard, on retrouve les Démons. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? En plus j'ai commencé à semer les graines pour de nouvelles aventures et notamment celles en solo…d'Hermione ! Mais il vous faudra attendre pour les connaître (oui, oui, je sais, je suis sadique).

J'ai aussi fait allusion à un autre fandom dans ce chapitre, un fandom dont je le servirai sans doute plus tard. Saurez-vous le voir ? Indice, c'est en rapport avec une série télé. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, les fans reconnaîtront et les autres…et bien ils devront attendre ou le demander en message privé.

Voilà, cette fois c'est fini, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	51. Chapitre 50 : Le Déclin du Dragon Divin

C'est pas du voca, juste un rappel : le nom du personnage Cao Cao se prononce « So So ». Voilà, bonne lecture.

Au fait, personne n'a trouvé le possible cross over supplémentaire que j'ai glissé dans le chapitre précédent ? Vraiment ? Personne ? Allez ! C'est quand Hariel est au Ciel…ça a un rapport avec Fred…bon, je vous laisse encore deux semaines pour faire des recherches.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 50 : Le déclin du Dragon Divin de l'Infini / Mugenryuujin no Teika

.

L'attaque les avait pris par surprise.

Ils étaient encore au restaurant de l'hôtel restaurant où ils avaient fêté la victoire de leur trois amis ayant réussis leur test de changement de classe. Cela avait été en fait très simple. Hariel se souvenait qu'Azazel leur avait conseillé de ne pas se préoccuper de la partie pratique et de se concentrer sur les révisions théoriques et il avait eut raison. Le niveau de puissance d'Akeno, Yuuto et encore plus celui d'Issei était bien au-delà du niveau moyen. S'ils devaient passer ce test c'était seulement par respect des convenances, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils ne puissent réussir et bien évidemment ils avaient réussi.

Issei avait été tellement inquiet de ne pas être à la hauteur qu'il avait utilisé trop de puissance contre son adversaire et lui avait fait traverser tout le stade (et même le mur du stade) avec un seul coup. Issei n'avait pas vraiment conscience de sa force. Il avait passé tellement de temps à s'entraîner pour surmonter ses faiblesses et à se battre contre des adversaires toujours plus monstrueusement puissants (comme Loki ou Sairaorg) qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le niveau des Démons lambda.

Avec le match contre Sairaorg, Rias et sa Suite s'était imposé comme les plus puissants parmi les jeunes nobles Démons grâce à la force des ses membres dont trois avaient été fêté ce jour là après qu'ils aient rejoins les autres. Les résultats n'étaient pas encore affichés mais qu'importe, ils savaient qu'ils avaient réussis.

Ophis et les deux autres filles étaient aussi présentes, déguisées pour l'occasion et leur aura manipulé par Kuroka pour éviter que quelqu'un les reconnaisse de cette façon. La Nekoushou était étrange sans son kimono. Elle portait un uniforme d'écolier semblable à celui de Le Fay ainsi que des lunettes de soleil et avaient dissimulés ses oreilles et ses queues.

C'est une brume étrange qui avait été le signe précurseur de l'attaque. Tous étaient sortis du restaurant jusque dans le hall de l'hôtel pour voir ce qui se passait quand une boule de feu était sorti du brouillard et avait foncé sur Asia et Irina. Les deux filles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'Ophis s'était plaçait devant elles et, d'un simple geste de la main, la faisait disparaître.

Heureusement le hall était vide. Non, pas complètement. Il y avait deux hommes assis sur un canapé. Hariel ne les avaient jamais vu mais il les reconnut d'après les descriptions qui avaient été consignés par leurs faction après le voyage scolaire à Kyoto.

Tout deux étaient assez jeunes et étaient vêtus de gakuran outremer avec les bordures dorées. L'un des deux, un caucasien châtain aux cheveux courts ébouriffés et avec des lunettes rectangulaires, portait par-dessus une robe de magicien bordeaux tandis que l'autre, un asiatique aux cheveux noirs avec une frange et des yeux verts, portait un manteau chinois blanc avec des décorations noirs, turquoises et dorés qui était attaché par une large ceinture. Il avait enlevé les manches du manteau qui pendaient dans son dos et portait à la main, appuyée sur son épaule, une longue lance à la hampe noire et dorée et à la lame affûtée. La Sainte Lance, le True Longinus.

Cet homme était donc Cao Cao, le chef de la Faction des Héros de la Chaos Brigade et l'autre était son magicien, Georg, le descendant du célèbre Faust.

« Cela faisait pas mal de temps, Dragon Rouge » dit Cao Cao en se levant. « Pareil pour vous Gouverneur Azazel. Désolé pour cette ouverture un peu…abrupt, mais je me devais de le faire. Une sorte de…retour de bâton pour la dernière fois avec Durandal. »

Hariel se souvenait que Cao Cao avait été blessé par Xenovia à Kyoto. Il avait été blessé dans son orgueil. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait tiré sur Asia et Irina. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'ex religieuse physiquement mais émotionnellement.

« En tout les cas je tiens à dire que tes combats contre l'Héritier Baal et sa Suite ont été remarquable » rajouta le Chinois en se tournant vers Rias. « Le final particulièrement. Un combat entre deux possesseurs d'armure Balance Breaker est un régal pour les yeux de tous ceux qui aiment les combats. »

« Dois-je vraiment me sentir honorée de recevoir un compliment de la part d'un terroriste ? » répondit la tante d'Hariel avec un sourire sarcastique. « Comment vas-tu Cao Cao ? Bon pied bon œil ? »

Le contour des yeux de l'autre homme frémit légèrement à la dernière question. Lors de leur précédente rencontre, il avait perdu un œil face à Issei. Celui-ci semblait être guéri mais Hariel se doutait que cette autre blessure d'orgueil devait elle aussi le faire souffrir.

« Alors, pour qu'elle raison vous nous avez transporté dans une autre dimension ? » demanda alors Azazel en montrant du pouce la brume causé par Dimension Lost, l'artefact de Georg. « Donc Je suppose que tu as une idée derrière la tête ? »

Cao Cao fit un sourire mystérieux à l'Ange Déchu avatar de tourner son attention vers quelqu'un d'autre.

« Salut, Ophis. Je pensais que tu serais avec Vali. Te trouver ici est…une surprise, je dois le dire. »

C'est alors qu'Hariel remarqua les expressions sur les visages de Kuroka et Le Fay (comme à son habitude, Ophis ne reflétait aucune émotion). Il n'y avait ni surprise, ni colère. Elles savaient. Elles savaient que Cao Cao allait venir. Était-ce un piège ? Possible. Mais pour qui ?

« Moi ce qui me choque c'est que tu ne sois pas allé après Vali, nya » dit Kuroka d'une voix ronronnante.

« Comme vous j'ai préféré diviser mes forces. »

C'était donc bien un piège mais pas pour eux, pour Cao Cao. Ils devaient vouloir lui cacher quelque chose mais quoi…une minute, il s'était adressé à Ophis. Serait-ce lui ? Serait-ce lui qui poursuit le Dragon Divin de l'Infini ? »

« Exact, Hariel-kun » dit Le Fay.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait de dire cette dernière phrase à voix haute.

« Nous nous sommes dit que ce serait plus facile d'écraser les ennemis d'Ophis-sama en le attirant à nous, sur notre terrain plutôt que de se terrer au quartier général. »

« Elle était donc votre appât ? » demanda Hariel.

« En quelque sorte. Bikou a utilisé le Senjutsu pour faire croire qu'il était Ophis-sama pendant que nous emmenons la vrai Ophis-sama chez Issei-kun. »

« A…Attendez une minute ! » s'exclama alors ce dernier. « Vous…vous faites partie de la même équipe même si vous vous entendez pas trop mais de la à vous en prendre à votre chef… »

Il ne comprenait pas. Peu le pouvaient. La Chaos Brigade n'était pas une organisation regroupée autour d'un chef ou d'un idéal ou même encore d'un intérêt commun. C'était plusieurs intérêts individuels rassemblés dans le but de voir aboutir leurs projets en se servant du pouvoir donné par Ophis en échange de leur aide. Un intérêt mutuel, rien de plus. Cela voulait dire que leur cohésion pouvait basculer à tout moment…et c'etait ce qui semblait être le cas maintenant.

Hariel se mordit la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Draco qui se trouvait derrière lui. Même s'il était impossible que Cao Cao et Georg puissent blesser Ophis, la bataille entre eux risquait de devenir rapidement très dangereuse et Draco n'était pas prêt à se battre. Il faudrait donc qu'il le protège.

« Vali est assez facile à décrypter. Je savais qu'il ne voudrait jamais se contenter d'emmener Ophis pour la protéger mais qu'il se servirait d'elle comme appât…enfin, pas la vraie Ophis, non, ça c'était tout bonnement hors de question. Ophis serait donc où Vali ne se trouvais _pas_ et comme je savais qu'Ophis s'intéressait aux changements des Dragons Céleste, elle ne pouvait être qu'avec vous. »

« Et tu as donc scindé ton équipe en deux pour que la première moitié occupe Vali alors que tu venais ici pour Ophis » conclut Hariel.

Cao Cao eut un petit rire.

« Voici donc la vivacité d'esprit d'Hariel Gremory, le futur Satan. J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais je n'ai jamais pu la constater de visu. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

« Plaisir non partagé, je le crains »

« Tu veux t'en prendre à moi Cao Cao ? » demanda alors Ophis.

« Ouais, c'est le cas » répondit le Chinois. « C'est vrai que nous avons besoin de toi, mais pas du _toi_ actuel.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas perdre face à toi, Cao Cao. »

« C'est sans doute le cas. Tu es bien trop puissante. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriverait si je t'affrontais en face…mais on peut quand même voir ce que ça donne. »

Alors que jusque-là Cao Cao tenait sa lance posée contre son épaule. Il l'a prit fermement à deux mains et la braqua sur le Dragon à l'apparence de petite fille. La lame se mit à briller d'un éclat insoutenable qui fit frémir les Démons de l'assistance. Après tout cette lance n'était pas un Sacred Gear ordinaire, c'était la Lance du Destin, la plus Sacrée des armes et un fléau pour les Démons.

Aussitôt, sans qu'aucun mouvement ne soit visible, Cao Cao disparut. Aussitôt après il réapparut devant Ophis, la pointe de sa lance profondément enfoncé dans son ventre.

« Un coup critique » s'exclama Cao Cao. « Si tu étais un Démon, ça t'aurait tué sur le coup. Brille ! Lance Tueuse de Dieux ! »

Le pouvoir commença alors à se concentrer à la pointe de la lance et l'atmosphère commença à se faire physiquement irrespirable pour les Démons présents.

« C'est pas bon, nya ! » s'exclama Kuroka. « Le Fay ! »

Mais la jeune Magicienne avait déjà commencé à marmonner quelque chose. Une brume sombre se mit alors à émerger autour d'eux et la lumière baissa d'intensité. Hariel, lui, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle et enregistrait tout ce qu'il voyait avec sa perception magique. Ses sens de Démon lui avaient permis d'entendre la formule et à présent qu'il avait vu le sort en action, il était presque sûr de pouvoir le reproduire. Grâce à cela, il sut avant tous les autres que la brume était empoisonnée et qu'il ne fallait la respirer sous aucun prétexte quel que soit sa race. C'était, selon sa cousine, un mal nécessaire mais Hariel était sûr qu'avec quelques modifications, il pourrait régler ce problème.

La lumière restait cependant très vive et éclairait le hall immense de l'hôtel comme un torrent blanc. Pourtant, Ophis ne bougeait pas. En fait, Hariel remarqua que le trou dans le ventre d'Ophis ne saignait même pas et qu'aucune douleur n'était visible sur son visage. Cao Cao finit par enlever la lance du ventre du Dragon et le trou se referma en quelques secondes.

« Même pas une seule égratignure ? Avec toute la puissance lumineuse de la lance ? » s'étonna Cao Cao.

Il semblait une peu…déçu. On le serait à moins. Cependant, derrière la déception, Hariel pouvait voir que Cao Cao n'était pas vraiment surpris par ça. Comme s'il s'y attendait.

« Tu vois Dragon Rouge ? » dit alors le Chinois. « C'est ça Ophis. Même avec l'une des armes les plus puissantes au monde, elle ne peut être blessée. Les dégâts s'annulent tout de suite. »

Ophis était le Dragon de l'Infini, elle était elle-même infinie. Elle n'était pas forte au point de résister à n'importe quelle attaque, c'est juste que sa nature elle-même rendait les attaques inutiles.

« Elle ne riposterait même pas si je l'attaquait » repris Cao Cao en remettant sa lance sur son épaule. « C'est parce qu'elle sait qu'elle peut me tuer à n'importe quel moment. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est le Grand Rouge. En dehors de lui, elle est la créature la plus puissante au monde. Elle est tellement puissante qu'on peut même dire qu'elle est à un tout autre niveau que le deuxième plus puissant. Voilà ce que ça veut dire d'incarner l'Infini. »

Le cœur d'Hariel battait à tout rompre alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Puisque Cao Cao savait ça et qu'il voulait tout de même s'en prendre à Ophis, c'est qu'il avait un atout dans sa manche. Est-ce que c'était son Balance Breaker ? S'il se souvenait bien, le Balance Breaker de la True Longinus était appelé Götterdämmerung, le Crépuscule des Dieux, mais il ignorait quel était son pouvoir ou s'il était capable de évincée Ophis.

Mais il restait encore une chose, un mouvement interdit, un arcane suprême de la Lance du Destin. Truth Idea appelé aussi l'Éclat de Suprématie. Étrangement, ils en avaient parlé pendant le repas. Cet arcane libérait ce qui était enfermé dans la lance et qui lui donnait son pouvoir. Contrairement à beaucoup de Sacred Gear, ce n'était pas un esprit mais une volonté. Celle de Dieu. Le Dieu de la Bible. Sa dernière volonté selon Azazel. Ce pouvoir permettait de générer des miracles. Mais y en aurait il un assez puissant pour vaincre Ophis ou alors Cao Cao avait encore un autre atout dans la manche ?

« Merci pour le monologue, crétin, nya ! » s'exclama alors Kuroka.

Elle et Le Fay se trouvaient près d'un cercle Magique de transport quelles avaient du créer pendant le discours de Cao Cao. Règle numéro un du méchant qui dure : pas de monologue !

Sentant quelque-chose au niveau de sa main, Hariel baissa les yeux et vit le regard humide de Fenrir qui pressait sa truffe contre sa paume. Le loup lui lécha la main et alla se positionner au centre du cercle. Non, il n'allait quand même pas…au moment où Fenrir disparut, quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait à sa place.

« Vali ! » s'exclama Issei.

Le métis le regarda avec un léger rictus puis se tourna vers les deux filles de son équipe pour les féliciter avant de porter son attention sur leur adversaire.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas trouvé face à face, Cao Cao. »

« Je suppose que Cao Cao aussi est facile à décrypter » soupira Hariel. « Tu savais qu'il allait percer ton plan à jour et tu as pris une assurance pour pouvoir nous rejoindre. »

« Exact ! » s'exclama sa cousine.

« Mais franchement, je dois dire que tu as du culot de n'être venu qu'avec Georg » continua Vali.

« Je me suis dit que prendre seulement Georg avec moi serait suffisant » répondit Cao Cao en haussant les épaules.

« Quelle confiance en toi ! J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu as amené le Dévoreur de Dragons avec toi. Allez, dis moi ce que c'est. Je parie que c'est un Sacred Gear anti-Dragon ou un nouveau possesseur de Longinus. »

Cao Cao eut un petit rire en secouant doucement la tête.

« Tu as tord Vali. Le « Dévoreur de Dragons » n'est qu'un nom de code pour une chose assez ancienne, la preuve, c'est Dieu lui-même qui l'a créé. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ? » demanda alors Georg qui parlait pour la première fois.

« Oui, il est temps. Vali est là ainsi qu'Ophis et le Dragon Rouge. Et nous avons même un aspirant Satan en bonus. On ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur public. »

« On dirait donc qu'il est temps de voir les Enfers dévorer l'infini » dit Georg avec un sourire.

Il leva les bras et créa un immense cercle magique juste devant lui. Une vibration émergea alors du cercle alors qu'une puissante aura s'en dégageait. La pression avait énormément augmenté alors qu'une force intense se propageant autour d'eux. Hariel regarda à nouveau derrière lui et vit que Draco tenait bien malgré la pression. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées par l'effort mais il tenait bon.

Hariel se retourna et vite qu'Issei et Vali étaient pales, plus pales que les autres, comme s'ils ressentaient cette puissance avec plus d'intensité encore que les autres, comme si cette aura meurtrière était dirigée contre eux.

C'est alors qu'une forme commença à émerger du cercle. D'abord une tête, puis un torse, les deux d'un gris cadavérique et secs comme du bois. L'être avait des ailes noires dans le dos et était empalé sur une immense croix. De lourdes chaînes retenaient ses bras et ses anneaux. En effet, si sa partie supérieure était d'apparence humaine (ou plutôt Déchu) le bas de son corps était celui d'un long serpent ou alors celui d'un Dragon. Mais les chaînes n'étaient pas les seules choses qui le retenaient. Partout sur son corps que ce soit sa queue de Dragon, ses bras, son torse, son visage et même ses ailes étaient plantés de longs clous.

Seuls les criminels étaient crucifiés. Le Christ avait été considéré comme un, c'est pour ça qu'il avait été cloué sur la croix.

Une longue plainte rauque s'échappait de sa bouche pleine de crocs d'où s'écoulait de la salive mêlée de sang. On pouvait sentir sa douleur, son ressentiment, son envie comme si les émotions prenaient corps au travers de l'aura noire et brumeuse qui s'échappait de son corps.

« Ce…cet homme…cette chose… » balbutia Azazel avec de la fureur dans les yeux. « Alors vous avez ouvert les sceaux qui le retenaient dans le Cocytes. »

Hariel faillit s'étrangler. Le Cocytes était l'ultime prison, là où étaient enfermés les monstres les plus horribles de la Création et au-delà. Et bien qu'il se trouve dans le Makai, les Démons n'étaient pas les seuls à y enfermer des gens. Azazel lui-même y avait enfermé Kokabiel après que Vali le lui ait ramené. Le froid qui y régnait était intense et tout ce qui était scellé dans la glace du Cocytes y était enfermé pour l'éternité. Elle était si froide que même un feu de la température du cœur du soleil ne pourrait la faire fondre.

« Il est dit que cet être est le Poison de Dieu » déclamation Cao Cao. « Il est dit aussi qu'il est l'incarnation du désir maléfique de Dieu. Une créature maudite pour avoir poussé les premiers humains à manger le fruit de la connaissance du bien et du mal. Dieu est mort mais le châtiment qu'il a donné dure encore aujourd'hui. Voici le Dévoreur de Dragon, Samael ! L'Ange qui reçut la malédiction du Dieu qui détestait Dragon et serpents ! »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que l'écho de la voix de Cao Cao finissait de raisonner.

« S…Sensei » finit par balbutie Issei. « Même moi je sais qu'il est dangereux rien qu'en le regardant. Comment… »

« Connais-tu l'histoire d'Adam et Eve ? »

Issei hocha la tête.

« Tu sais qu'ils étaient les premiers humains dans la bible et qu'ils ont déçu Dieu en mangeant le fruit de la connaissance du bien et du mal. Dieu était en colère mais pas seulement contre les humains, contre le serpent qui les avait tenté également. Ce serpent était l'un de ses Anges, Samael. Dans sa colère, Dieu le maudit et en vint à haïr les serpents et les dragons. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont représentés comme maléfiques dans la plupart des textes de la bible. »

Hariel se souvenait que Michael lui avait dit que Dieu avait été déçu qu'Adam et Eve choisissent le libre arbitre et se séparent de lui. Mais la faute n'était pas que sur eux, elle était aussi sur le Serpent qui les avait tenté, un Serpent qui se révélait être l'un de ses propres Anges. Le premier crime contre Dieu n'était pas qu'Adam et Eve aient mangé le fruit mais que le Serpent les ait incités à le faire, obligeant ainsi Dieu à se séparer de ses enfants chéris. Sa haine venait de sa colère mais sa colère venait de sa tristesse.

« Cette haine était si forte que Dieu à commis un péché contre lui-même » continua Azazel. « Il a eu une initiative malveillante et à créé cette créature. Dieu est un être sacré, il ne peut avoir de malveillance en lui. C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de lui-même détruire les Dragons et avoir leur sang sur ses mains, il a doté cette créature d'un poison violent dirigé contre les Dragons et les serpents mais qui est mortel sur des tas d'autres êtres également. C'est ça qui fait de lui l'Ultime Tueur de Dragons. »

Comme quoi, même Dieu était humain pensa ironiquement Hariel. Mais il restait une dernière question à résoudre. Comment Cao Cao avait-il pu faire sortir cette monstruosité du Cocytes ? Qui avait bien pu l'aider ? Les seuls ayant ce type de pouvoir étaient…

« Je devine déjà quel divinité à pu t'aider » dit Azazel. « Quel est l'Olympien qui dirige le Royaume des Morts ? »

« Hadès » cracha Hariel qui en était venu à la même conclusion.

« Exact » dit Cao Cao avec un sourire. « Les négociations avec Hadès-dono ont été fructueuse. Il nous a permis d'invoquer Samael une fois, et encore, avec pas mal de restriction sur ses pouvoirs. »

Hariel frémit. Si ce qu'il ressentait était le pouvoir lié de la bête alors qu'est ce que devait être à pleine puissance ?

« Hadès n'a jamais pu accepter que Zeus négocié avec d'autres Factions » grogna Azazel.

« Et cela va nous servir pour anéantir les Dragons Célestes. La malédiction se Samael lui permet de dévorer les Dragons et de les tuer. Ne rêve pas Dragon Rouge, les Épées Tueuses de Dragon ne sont rien à côté de lui. Ton Ascalon à l'air d'un cure-dent en comparaison. »

Et Excalibur ? Se demanda Hariel. Certes, ce n'était pas une Tueuse de Dragon mais elle était puissante.

« Les Dragons Célestes ne sont qu'un bonus pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Ophis que tu veux… »

Cao Cao sourit à Azazel puis tourna son attention vers la créature.

« Dévore-là »

Hariel vit alors la bouche de Samael s'ouvrir et soudain, avec un léger bruit, Ophis disparut. A sa place on pouvait voir une masse noire mouvante qui semblait aspirer la lumière. De cette masse sortait une sorte de tentacule rattaché à la bouche du maudit. C'était sa langue, une longue langue couleur de néant qui avait englouti l'infinité du Dragon Divin et la maintenait prisonnière.

« Ophis ! » cria Issei. « Répond, Ophis ! »

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Rias ordonna alors à Yuuto d'aller la libérer mais le coup d'Épée Sacrée Démoniaque que lui envoya le Cavalier n'eut pas le moindre effet. Pire encore, la partie de la lame qui s'était enfoncé dans la masse noire avait disparut, comme coupée nette. Après un moment du surprise, il invoqua une seconde Épée et voulut trancher la langue entre ma bouche de Samael et là où se trouvait Ophis. Il eut un bruit métallique. La pointe de la lame tomba au sol alors que Yuuto tenir toujours la garde. La partie entre les deux, celle qui était passé au travers de la langue, avait disparut.

[ _Half Dimension !_ ]

Autour de Vali dont les ailes du Sacred Gear s'étaient déployées, l'espace se contracta et les objets se mirent à rétrécir. Apparemment, Issei n'était pas le seul à être devenu plus puissant. Auparavant, il lui était nécessaire de se vêtir de sa Scale Mail pour utiliser cette technique.

Mais cela n'affecta pas la masse noire, pas plus que la vague d'énergie Démoniaque qu'il envoya juste après.

« Hariel, viens m'aider ! » lui cria Rias. « On va voir ce que peut faire le Pouvoir de Destruction contre cette chose. »

Hariel tendit la main et fit apparaître une sphère noir et rouge.

« _Annihilation Pillar !_ » incanta-t-il.

La sphère explosa et un large pilier d'énergie brut et concentrée se dirigea vers le monstre en même temps que des rayons de même énergie provenant de sa tante. Le sol autour de la masse noire se désintégra mais elle demeura inchangée. Hariel se préparait à attaquer à nouveau mais à ce moment là, la masse bougea. Elle enfla. Le son côté, Samael fit un bruit de déglutition et ouvrit plus grand la bouche. Il prenait quelque chose d'Ophis. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ? Son pouvoir ?

A ce moment là, Hariel vit Issei invoquer son armure et se préparer à frapper ma chose noire. L'idiot, s'il cherchait le contact, il allait…

« N'y va pas Issei » lui dit Azazel. « Cet chose est comme un ennemi naturel pour toi, le sommet de ta chaîne alimentaire. Regarde comme il a immobilisé Ophis. »

« Mais si j'utilise Ascalon… »

« Non ! On ne sait pas quel effet ça pourra avoir sur lui. Les choses pourraient être pires ! »

« Il faut quand même agir » s'exclama Xenovia en se précipitant vers la masse noire armée de sa Durandal.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Cao Cao avait arrêté l'attaque avec sa lance. Pourquoi, alors qu'il les avait laissé attaquer la langue de Samael depuis le début avait-il bloqué cette attaque. Pensait-il qu'elle pouvait être efficace contre lui ? Et dans ce cas là, Excalibur le serait-elle aussi ? Depuis le début du combat contre la créature il craignait d'utiliser son Épée Sacrée par peur qu'elle ne se dissolve dans la masse noire. Mais si Durandal pouvait le blesser alors peut-être qu'Excalibur aussi. Non, il devait la garder pour plus tard. Maintenant, s'ils pouvaient distraire Cao Cao, cela laisserait le champ libre à Xenovia pour attaquer.

Vali devait avoir eut la même pensée car il se revêtit de son armure.

« Samael et deux possesseurs des Longinus parmi les plus puissant » dit-il. « Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

Hariel soupira. Non, malheureusement, tout ce à quoi pensait cet idiot était se battre.

Au même moment, Le Fay et Kuroka se mirent en position de combat derrière leur chef. Comme si c'était le signal de l'assaut, tous les autres se mirent dans des positions similaires et Azazel revêtit sa propre arme grâce à son Sacred Gear artificiel. Derrière Hariel, Sköll et Hati reprirent leur taille réelle et se mirent à grogner.

« Non, vous deux restez en arrière » dit Hariel. « Je ne veux pas que vous approchiez de Samael ! »

« _Mais… »_

« Je veux que vous veilliez sur Draco. »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! » s'exclama le jeune sorcier. « Je me bat avec toi ! »

« Tu n'es pas prêt ! Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque. »

Draco allait répliquer mais Hariel était déjà partie se positionner près de sa tante et Akeno. De son côté, Issei avait demandé à Revel de rester en arrière. La jeune Phoenix était intelligente mais peu entraînée au combat. De plus, Issei avait promis à sa mère de la protéger, il ne pouvait se permettre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« Avec vous tous contre moi ce serait dangereux si je ne me battais pas sérieusement » dit Cao Cao en pointant sa lance devant lui. Et comme je ne peux invoquer Samael qu'une seule fois, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques. Georg ! Je te laisse le contrôle de la bête. Je m'occupe des gêneurs. »

« Tu es sûr que tu peux t'occuper de deux Dragons Célestes et d'un gouverneurs des Anges Déchus à toi tout seule ? » demanda le Magicien.

Hariel se sentit vexé de ne pas faire partie des menaces les plus importantes ici.

« Si je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple, je ne mériterais pas cette lance » dit Cao Cao alors que la lumière de sa lance s'amplifiait. « Balance Breaker ! »

Hariel avait déjà vu de nombreux Balance Breaker au cours des années. Tous avaient été plus ou moins éclatants et bruyant. En comparaison, celui de Cao Cao était presque décevant. Au moment où il l'avait enclenché, une grande auréole de lumière était apparut dans le dos du Chinois et sept sphères dorées et scintillantes étaient comme enfilés dessus à intervalles réguliers. La lance n'avait même pas changé. Son aura était plus puissante, cette lais elle ne valait toujours pas celle de Samael. Est-ce que c'était ça Götterdämmerung ?

« Voici mon Balance Breaker, Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin » dit Cao Cao, détrompant Hariel. « Heureusement pour vous il est incomplet. »

« Serait-ce une sous-espèce de Balance Breaker ? » demanda Azazel. « D'après le nom je dirais que tu te considères comme un dirigeant idéal. Bon sang ! Je ne sais même pas ce que sont ces sphères dorées. »

Voilà qui était inquiétant. Le pouvoir de ces sphères pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi.

« Pourquoi être exacte, je projette de me faire appeler le Souverain Idéal des Cieux. Cool, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est bien d'être modeste » marmonna Hariel en roulant des yeux.

« Pour être un peu plus fair-play je pense que je vais vous dire de faire attention » reprit Cao Cao. « Ce Balance Breaker possède une capacité appelé « Les Sept Trésors » et possède sept capacités différentes, une pour chaque orbe. »

 _S…sept,_ se dit Hariel en lui-même. Ce chiffre était presque abusé.

« Et n'oubliez pas, chacune d'elle est mortelle. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est incomplète et je ne maîtrise que trois de ses pouvoirs sur les sept. Cependant, contre vous, ce sera suffisant. »

Il leva la main sur le côté et l'une des sphères se détacha de l'auréole pour flotter au dessus.

« Voici le premier des Sept Trésors, Chatsuka Ratana ! »

Aussitôt, la sphère disparut et un bruit effroyable se fit entendre. Les yeux écarquillés, les jambes tremblantes et les mains serrés sur la garde de son épée, Xenovia regardait avec effroi les fragments de la lame de Durandal éparpillés autour d'elle. L'Épée Sacrée venait de se briser sous ses yeux et sous ceux de ses amis.

« Du…Durandal… » balbutia la jeune fille.

Hariel sentit son sang se retirer de son visage. Durandal, une Épée Sacrée presque aussi puissante que l'était Excalibur venait de se briser avec une seule attaque, une attaque invisible et silencieuse que personne n'arrivait à comprendre.

« Chatsuka Ratana, la capacité de briser n'importe qu'elle arme. Seul quelqu'un de suffisamment fort peut résister à cette malédiction. Quand à la suite… »

Xenovia se mit alors à tousser et du sang jaillit de ses lèvres. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le sang se rependre sur son uniforme. Elle avait un large trou grésillant dans le ventre.

« Ton épée détruite, tu deviens une cible facile pour une attaque directe de ma lance. Si tu n'es même pas arrivé à me voir venir, comment peux-tu espérer pouvoir me vaincre, Porteuse de Durandal. Oh pardon, ex-Porteuse. »

« Asia, vite ! » s'exclama Rias.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà près de son amie. Celle-ci s'était effondrée sur le sol et il ne faudrait sans doute que peu de temps pour qu'elle perde connaissance. Fous de colère, Issei et Yuuto attaquèrent Cao Cao mais celui-ci les contra avec sa lance et appela une seconde sphère dans sa main.

« Itsutei Ratana »

La sphère fut alors propulsée en direction de Rias, Hariel et Akeno et se mit à émettre une lueur intense qui baigna le corps des trois Démons. La lumière était si intense qu'Hariel du se couvrir les yeux. Quand elle diminua, il ne se sentit pas différent. Il allait contre-attaquer mais les deux plus âgée le prirent de cours et tendirent les mains vers Cao Cao mais rien ne se passa.

« Itsutei Ratana scelle complètement mais temporairement le pouvoir des femmes » dit le Chinois alors que les deux filles regardaient leurs mains surprises. « Vous pouvez essayer de l'enlever vous-même mais il vous faudrait une certaine force. Cela fait donc quatre en moins. Occupons nous… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car un énorme poing noir le cueilli au creux de l'estomac.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre les femmes, connard de misogyne ! » cria Hariel en se préparant en lui envoyer un second coup.

Mais Cao Cao se jeta en arrière.

« Tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais Hariel Gremory pour être débarrassé du sort aussi vite » cracha le Héros.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, idiot, je ne suis _pas_ une femme ! »

Hariel se précipita alors à nouveau sur lui en reconcentrant le pouvoir de l' _Embodiment of the Devil_ mais Cao Coa balançant sa lance dont la lame lumineuse trancha nette le poing d'énergie solide. Heureusement, il ne toucha pas physiquement Hariel qui sauta en arrière.

« J'ai été imprudent Hariel Gremory, je l'avoue. »

« C'est Potter-Gremory, andouille » s'exclama Hariel en lui envoyant un _expeliarmus._

Mais la prise de Cao Cao sur sa lance était trop forte et le sorte échoua.

« Inutile petit Magicien. Je suis lié à cette lance. Tu as de la chance. Des attaques trop imposantes pourraient être dangereuses pour le contrôle de Georg sur la bête, sinon, je me serais fait le plaisir de te désintégrer. »

« Merci pour l'info, nya » s'exclama Kuroka alors qu'elle et Le Fay dirigeaient leurs attaques non pas vers Cao Cao mais vers son Magicien.

Sans même bouger, le jeune Chinois envoya une autre sphère pour barrer le chemin des deux filles.

« Ton truc est dans le chemin ! » s'exclama Kuroka alors qu'elle et sa camarade chargeaient leurs attaques.

« Atsusa Ratana » lui répondit Cao Cao. « Grâce à elle je peux téléporter toutes les personnes que la sphère touche. »

La sphère toucha les deux filles qui disparurent instantanément et se rematérialisèrent tout de suite après assez loin de Cao Cao mais avec leurs attaques étaient à présent dirigés sur Asia et Xenovia. Il était trop tard pour qu'elles stoppent. Après Rias et Akeno, s'ils perdaient la capacité de guérison d'Asia, ils étaient fichus.

« _Dragon Gallois de Célérité : Cavalier !_ » cria alors Issei.

[ _Change Sonic Boost !_ ]

Grâce à sa nouvelle armure, il réussit à acquérir la vitesse nécessaire pour se placer devant ses deux amis. Le problème, c'est que le mode Triaina Knight avait beau être rapide, il n'avait aucune défense et laissait le corps d'Issei exposé aux blessures. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de changer d'armure reçu la double attaque de plein fouet. Son armure fut pulvérisée et une large blessure s'ouvrit dans son ventre. Issei, tremblant, était encore debout, les bras devant son visage. Il commença à les baisser puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à cracher du sang.

« Putain ! » gargouilla-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. « Ça fait mal… »

En plus de sa blessure ouverte, une large brûlure s'étalait de son torse jusqu'à son estomac. En gémissant, il posa sa main sur sa blessure pour tenter de se relever mais c'était peine perdu. Au dessus de lui, Cao Cao avait un sourire triomphant.

« N'oublie pas que je me suis _déjà_ battu contre toi, Dragon Rouge. Tu as beau avoir débloqué une nouvelle forme lors de ton combat contre Sairaorg Baal, elle est trop instable pour que tu l'utilise.

Hors je connais les forces du Triaina et surtout ses faiblesses. Ils sont très puissants mais il y a comme…un temps de latence entre deux changements de Pièces Démoniaques. Il m'a suffit d'avoir un bon timing pour être sûr de te vaincre. Tout est dans la stratégie. »

C'était effrayant. Il avait volontairement laissé une information capitale lui échapper, le fait que Georg avait besoin de calme pour contrôler Samael, pour forcer ses adversaires à attaquer son Magicien. Le fait que ce soit Kuroka et Le Fay, qui faisaient partie de celles avec le plus de force de frappe était peut-être un hasard ou peut-être pas mais il les avait fait disparaître juste au moment où, une fois réapparues, elles ne puissent plus arrêter leu attaque et soient trop prêt pour qu'Issei ait le temps de changer d'armure.

Cela de notait d'un extraordinaire sens de l'observation, ou alors…

« Issei-San ! » cria alors Asia.

Quand elle guérissait, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ignorait parfois le monde autour d'elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas vue l'attaque venir vers elle. Elle voulut soigner Issei mais celui-ci s'y opposa.

« Non ! Je vais bien ! Soigne d'abord Xenovia. »

« Mais…ton estomac »

C'est vrai que la blessure n'était pas très belle à voire et elle saignait abondamment.

« Vali ! Viens avec moi ! » cria alors Azazel.

« J'aurais voulu l'avoir seul, mais… »

Le jeune homme finit par acquiescer et deux silhouettes en armures, une blanche et l'autre dorée, se jetèrent à grande vitesse sur le Chinois à la lance. N'étant pas aussi rapide que son cadet, Azazel créa une lance lumineuse et la projeta de toute ses forces. De son côté, Vali n'était plus qu'un éclair flou, le poing en avant chargé de pouvoir Démoniaque. Mais il suffit à Cao Cao de bouger à peine pour éviter les deux attaques. Pourtant Cao Cao n'était qu'un humain, un simple humain. C'était donc ça qu'on appelait les « Héros » ?

« Les Balance Breaker qui incarne le pouvoir d'un artefact dans une armure permettent une augmentation du pouvoir assez phénoménale » dit le Chinois, « Mais l'énergie déployée est tellement intense que l'aura du combattant s'échappe en masse de l'armure. Après, il suffit d'analyser son flux pour prédire l'attaque. Tu vois ? En concentrant vos énergies dans vos armes ou vos poings, votre aura se concentre dans ces zones. »

C'était donc bien ça, Hariel avait vu juste. Cao Cao utilisait la perception magique pour lire l'aura. C'est comme ça qu'il avait analysé Issei et pu réaliser une tactique contre lui. Mais ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu là. Il espérait que les autres pourraient le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il élabore une stratégie…une minute. La perception magique ? Comment avait-il bien pu faire ? Il était humain, enfin, non-Magicien. Il n'avait pas de magie…à moins bien sûr qu'il possède un artefact pouvant accomplir de telles prouesses.

« Son œil… » murmura Hariel pour lui-même en se souvenant avoir vu l'œil de Cao Cao briller d'une lueur dorée.

Mais le Chinois avait l'ouïe fine car il l'avait entendu.

« Bien deviné _Potter_ -Gremory. Sais-tu ce qu'est le Mauvais Œil ? »

« C'est le pouvoir que possède le regard d'une personne. Les non-Magiciens pensent qu'il apporte le malheur. »

« C'est le plus souvent le cas, surtout pour les ennemi de celui qui le possède. Moi on m'en a implanté un après que j'ai perdu mon véritable œil contre le Dragon Rouge à Kyoto. »

Il se tourna alors à nouveau vers Vali et Azazel en évitant à nouveau une attaque de leur part et son œil droit repris une couleur dorée. C'est à ce moment là que les jambes d'Azazel commencèrent à se changer en pierre.

« Admirez le pouvoir de l'Œil de Méduse ! »

Azazel fit alors un bruit contrarié. C'était pas bon. Méduse, fille des divinités marines primordiales Phorcys, le Valeureux, et de Ceto, la Bête Marine, eux-mêmes enfants de la Terre, Gaia, et de son fils, le Flot Primordiale, Pontos. Méduse, la belle prêtresse d'Athéna désirée par Poséidon qui la viola sur l'autel même de son temple et qui, punie par la déesse pour cette souillure dont elle la jugeait responsable, fut transformée avec ses sœurs en monstres marins au torse de femme, à la queue de poisson et à la chevelure faites de serpents. Parmi elle, Méduse était la seule mortelle mais la seule aussi à pouvoir transformer les êtres vivants en pierre d'un seul regard. Elle avait été tuée par le Héros Grec Persée et sa tête avait ornée un temps le bouclier d'Athéna mais cela faisait longtemps que cet artefact avait disparu et les yeux séparés.

Et voilà que Cao Cao en possédait un. En plus de la Sainte Lance et des Sept Trésors, il possédait également ce très puissant artefact. Hariel, que la réalisation de ce fait avait rendu mal à l'aise, faillit succomber à la panique quand Cao Cao plongea profondément sa lance dans le ventre d'Azazel.

« La faiblesse de ton Sacred Gear est assez simple en fait » dit-il en retirant sa lance. « Malgré toute sa puissance, il ne peut pas te permettre d'utiliser toute la puissance de Fafnir. »

« Azazel ! » cria alors Vali. « Cao Cao ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Il tendit la main vers son adversaire et lui envoya une vague d'énergie Démoniaque encore plus puissante que toute celles qu'il avait déployé jusque-là. Mais Cao Cao ne bougea pas. Il tendit la main sur le côté et invoque une quatrième sphère à venir dans sa main.

« Mala Ratana. Cette technique me permet de rediriger une attaque lancée contre moi vers quelqu'un d'autre. Ton pouvoir est immense. Si jamais il me touchait je pourrais en mourir. M'en protéger serait un gâchis d'énergie donc c'est pour cela que cette solution est bien meilleur. »

Un tourbillon doré apparut devant l'orbe et celui-ci absorba totalement l'attaque avant de se résorber. Au même moment, un autre tourbillon identique réapparut…juste devant Koneko. Oh non ! Pas ça. Si l'attaque la touchait, Koneko allait…

Hariel voulut bouger mais ses jambes ne répondaient pas. Il avait peur. Il avait si peur. Peur pour sa vie, pour celle de Draco, de sa famille, de ses amis…il avait peur de Cao Cao. Dans son monde, il existait des êtres suprêmes, des êtres tellement puissants que rien ne pouvait les vaincre. Son oncle Sirzechs, les autres Satan, Michael, le Vieil Odin…et Azazel. Et ce dernier venait d'être vaincu, défait, mis à terre. Ils étaient perdus.

« Shirone ! Idiote ! Bouge de là ! » cria Kuroka en se mettant juste devant sa sœur.

Dans un bruit de fin du monde, la nekoushou fut percuté de plein fouet par la vague d'énergie qui sortit du tourbillon dorée. La pression était énorme mais elle tint bon. Elle resta debout jusqu'à la fin puis son corps fumant et couvert de coupures s'effondra sur le sol. Koneko se précipita alors sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Nee…Nee-sama ! »

« Tou…toujours aussi tête en l'air » souffla Kuroka d'une voix faible. « Il n'y a pas idée de rester debout comme ça… »

À ce moment là une forte explosion fit grimper la pression sur le terrain. L'aura de Vali avait explosé à cause de sa rage et lançait des vagues d'énergies autour de lui.

« Cao Cao, teme ! » cria-t-il. « Tu m'as fait attaquer l'une de mes propres camarades ! »

« Vali, tu te préoccupe trop de tes camarades, comme le Dragon Rouge, et regarde où ça l'a mené » dit Cao Cao en montrant Issei, toujours au sol. « Comment les deux Dragons Célestes ont pu devenir aussi pathétique ? Tous les deux vous ne faites que manquer de prudence. Tu aurais du te douter que j'utiliserai l'un des Sept Trésors que tu n'avais jamais vu. Ils étaient peu, j'en conviens. En fait, celui-ci était le seul que tu n'avais jamais vu. Tu devrais me remercier, maintenant tu les connais tous les sept. »

« Dans ce cas je vais te montrer lequel de nous deux est pathétiques ! » cria-t-il avant de se mettre à incanter.

Hariel avait déjà entendu ce chant. Il allait permettre à Vali d'éveiller le vrai potentiel de Divine Dividing.

« Georg, le Juggernaut Drive pourrait détruire ton espace artificiel » dit Cao Cao.

« Je sais » répondit le Magicien. « Samael ! »

Un cercle magique apparut devant la main tendu de Georg et comme répondant à son appel, la main droite de Samael se mit à bouger. Avec un effort qui pourrait sembler surhumain, le monstre réussit à arracher son bras de la croix retenue par les clous et le lança en direction de Vali en poussant un cri dément. Il n'était normalement pas si long mais il s'allongea et ondula comme un serpent avant de saisir l'armure du Dragon Blanc. La main devint noire et s'étendit sur le corps de Vali jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement disparut. Samael cria à nouveau et la masse noire se fissurait puis explosa, libérant Vali qui s'effondra sur le sol.

« Alors Vali ? Comment trouves-tu le poison de Dieu ? Ça fait un peu trop pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre petit Dragon. Désolé de ne pas avoir profité du combat avec toi mais un Juggernaut Drive hors de contrôle aurait affecté celui que Georg a sur Samael. Je suis juste un faible humain tu sais, donc je dois attaquer en me servant des points faibles. »

« Cao…Cao… » souffla Vali dans un râle en essayant de se relever.

« Allons, ne te blâme pas. Même Ophis n'a pas pu résister à Samael. »

Le tentacule de Samael grossit encore alors que la masse noire de sa langue ne cessait de grouiller.

« Alors, qui est à terre déjà ? Avec les deux Dragons Célestes et le Gouverneur Azazel, je pense avoir écarté les plus grosses menaces. »

Hariel se sentit blessé dans son orgueil. Alors il n'était pas une de grande menace ?

« Je dirais donc que les seuls restants sont le Porteur d'Épées Sacrées Démoniaques, l'Ange de Michael et Le Fay…ah oui, et aussi le Mini Satan. »

 _Mini Satan ?_

« Comment as-tu osé blesser mes amis » cria Irina.

« Non, Irina ! » s'exclama Rias en retenant la jeune fille qui avait déjà sortit ses ailes et son auréole pour se battre. « Ne fonce pas dans le tas comme ça, tu vas te faire tuer ! »

La jeune religieuse voulut protester mais me regard décidé de la Démone ma contraint à renoncer. A ce moment là, Asia termina les soins de Xenovia. Elle voulut s'occuper d'Issei mais celui-ci refusa et lui demanda de soigner plutôt Kuroka.

Hariel, lui, se préparait. Il lui fallait attendre le bon moment pour agir. Cao Cao avait ses Sept Trésors mais Hariel avait, lui aussi, quelques atouts dans sa manche. Il lui suffirait de se montrer suffisamment imprévisible pour empêcher son adversaire de riposter.

Quand il vit Yuuto attaquer Cao Cao avec l'une de ses Épées Sacrées Démoniaques, il su que son heure était proche. Il se mordit alors le pouce et laissa tomber une goutte de sang sur le sol.

0o0o0

De son côté, Draco avait fait ses propres plans. Il ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment à attendre, il devait agir. Toutes les tentatives pour attaquer Samael avaient échoués. Le monstre semblait invulnérable. Les attaques sur Cao Cao étaient également un échec. Ses Sept Trésors étaient bien trop puissant. C'était la même chose pour les attaques sur Georg pour rompre le contrôle sur Samael. Il était protégé par Cao Cao et ses Sept Trésors.

Le point commun de toutes ces attaques étaient qu'elles avaient toutes été faites de front. Aucune attaque surprise, aucun piège, rien. Draco, lui, était un Serpentard. Son attitude de ces derniers temps pouvait le faire oublier mais il restait quelqu'un de relativement rusé et qui savait comment préserver sa petite personne.

« _Tu ne peux aller te battre_ » lui dit Hati. « _Tu dois rester avec nous_ »

« Hariel vous a demandé de rester près de moi, ça ne m'empêche pas d'agir à ma guise. Si vous voulez lui obéir alors suivez-moi. »

Les chiens grognèrent mais ne répondirent pas. Draco sourit. Son doigt se mit à briller et son artefact se matérialisa.

« _Úgênnen Rovail_ » dit-il dans un souffle.

La silhouette scintillante d'un papillon géant apparut alors dans les aires et se posa sur son dos. Ses ailes l'enveloppèrent et il disparut.

0o0o0

« Tu es fort ! » grogna Yuuto alors qu'il échangeait des coups avec Cao Cao. « Mais ma fierté de bretteur m'empêche de te laisser partir sans t'avoir blessé au moins une fois. »

« Très bonne épée, Kiba » dit Cao Cao en repoussant l'Épée Sacrée Démoniaque. « Pas étonnant que tu ai donné du fil à retordre à Siegfried. Tu es sans doute le seul à pouvoir te battre contre moi sans trop d'effets secondaires. Ton épée pourrait être un problème…si tu l'avais totalement maîtrisée. Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. »

Yuuto évita la pointe de la lance et sauta en arrière. Il fit disparaître son Épée métis et en fit apparaître une totalement Sacrée. Aussitôt une armée de chevaliers Dragons apparut pour se jeter sur Cao Cao.

« Un nouveau Balance Breaker ? Je te remercie, je vais pouvoir compléter ma base de données. »

Il se mit alors à détruire les chevaliers fantomatiques avec sa lance mais aussi avec les sphères. Sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs, il les utilisait comme de simples projectiles qui éliminant uns à uns les troupes de Yuuto. Dépourvue de toute garde, celui-ci se retrouva alors sans défense mais alors que Cao Cao allait l'attaquer, le chinois interrompit son attaque et prit sa lance à deux mains et le leva en l'air.

Il y eut un bruit métallique et des étincelles. Cao Cao plia légèrement les bras puis repoussa la chose invisible qui venait de l'attaque. A ce moment là, Hariel réapparut et se réceptionna agilement sur le sol avant de pointer à nouveau Excalibur sur son adversaire, ses cheveux noirs flottant autour de lui.

« Tiens, j'avais presque oublié Excalibur…presque. Je me demande si elle est aussi fragile que Durandal…Chatsuka Ratana ! »

Mais avant que l'énergie de la sphère l'atteigne, Hariel lança Excalibur en l'air. Ses cheveux redevinrent alors immédiatement rouges et il envoya une salve de Pouvoir de Destruction à son adversaire. Cao Cao l'évita et voulut riposter mais Hariel avait déjà disparut. Passant dans le dos de son adversaire grâce à ses ailes, il réussit à rattraper son épée tout en remettant ses sceaux et utilisa le pouvoir de vitesse d'Excalibur pour foncer dans le dos de son adversaire. Celui-ci réussit tout de même à l'éviter mais la pointe de la lame réussit à couper un pan de son long manteau.

Toute l'action n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes. Hariel était assez content de lui. Entre se battre avec ses pouvoirs démoniaques ou se battre avec Excalibur, il n'arrivait jamais à se décider. Il avait donc décidé de faire en sorte de pouvoir faire les deux. Petit à petit, il avait affiné sa manipulation de ses sceaux et arrivaient à présent à les mettre et les enlever en moins d'une seconde…enfin, pour ce qui est des sceaux ayant déjà été ouvert une fois.

Hariel chargea l'épée d'énergie destructrice et fonça à nouveau sur Cao Cao.

« Atsusa Ratana ! »

La sphère s'élança et toucha Hariel au moment où celui-ci se jetait sur son adversaire. Le jeune Démon disparut et se dématérialisa juste au dessus de sa tante.

 _Destination. Visualisation. Décision._

Hariel disparut à nouveau et réapparut juste derrière Cao Cao. Cette fois, le coup porta. Le Chinois tenta de l'éviter mais la pointe de la lame déchira l'arrière de son uniforme et laissa une longue estafilade sur la peau de son dos.

« Comment… »

« Désolé mon cher Cao Cao, mais moi je ne donne pas dans le monologue en dévoilant mes secrets » dit Hariel avec un sourire.

Finalement, il était content d'avoir diversifié son entraînement. En plus de son travail sur ses sceaux, il s'était entraîné à une technique typiquement sorcière : le transplannage.

Alors c'est vrai, il avait toujours manifesté de l'hostilité à l'encontre de certains aspects de la société sorcière dont les transports. Cependant il avait du reconnaître une qualité au transplannage, c'était sa rapidité. Alors certes cette technique était très peu confortable mais c'était un déplacement instantanée tant dans la préparation que dans l'exécution. C'était la technique parfaite pour résister à ces téléportations forcées par Cao Cao.

« Alors ? On continue à jouer ? » demanda Hariel avec un petit sourire. « _Corona Discharge_ ! »

« Mala Ratana ! » cria le Chinois en projetant la sphère devant lui.

Mais l'attaque n'était pas dirigé contre lui personnellement donc le tourbillon ne put rien renvoyer nulle part. Il suffit alors d'une simple étincelle pour enflammer l'atmosphère autour du Porteur de la Lance.

Son plan marchait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il continua à attaquer en alternant entre son utilisation d'Excalibur et celle de ses pouvoirs Démoniaques. Ses cheveux ne cessaient de passer du noir au rouge et du rouge au noir sans discontinuer. Mais Cao Cao commençait à comprendre le rythme adopté par Hariel et se défendait de mieux en mieux contre son jeune adversaire. Il attendait le moment de riposter et ça Hariel le savait.

A nouveau, il utilisa son sort de foudre violette pour charger l'atmosphère d'oxygène et d'hydrogène et y mit le feu. Mais Cao Cao avait déjà trouvé la parade quelques instants auparavant. Il utilisa sa sphère de transport sur lui-même et se téléporta hors du nuage de fumée. Dès qu'il fut en sûreté, il se retourna et pointa sa lance sur Hariel alors que celui-ci réapparaissait. Cheveux rouges. Comme il l'avait prévu. Il chargea donc sa lance de lumière et riposta enfin.

« Je te tiens ! » s'écria-t-il.

Mais Hariel, loin de cherche à éviter, se porta en avant et saisit la lame de la lance à main nue.

« Quoi ? Impossible ! Tu es sous ta forme Démoniaque ! Tu ne peux pas… »

« Que ne puis-je pas ? » demanda le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui d'une voix neutre.

Soudain, Cao Cao reçut un coup énorme sur le côté qu'il l'envoya rouler plus loin. Il se roula en boule, planta ses pieds dans le sol et dérapa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. La mâchoire serré, il leva à nouveau les yeux et vit deux Hariel se tenir devant lui.

« Alors ? Surpris ? » demandèrent ceux-ci d'une seule voix.

« Comment… » cracha Cao Cao. « Excalibur ! »

« C'est exact » dirent Hariel et HariEx d'une même voix. « On continue à jouer ? »

Et le combat reprit. Maintenant Cao Cao avaient deux adversaires imprévisibles. Il ne savait jamais si celui qu'il avait en face de lui était Hariel ou Excalibur. Excalibur était une métamorphose et Hariel changeait la couleur de ses cheveux à volonté. Même l'OEil de Méduse était inefficace. La métamorphose de l'épée était si parfaite qu'elle imitait même l'aura de son maître.

A un moment où il était sûr d'avoir Excalibur en face de lui car elle avait bloquée sa lance, il décida de contre-attaquer.

« Chatsuka Ratana ! »

Le silence se fit sur le terrain. Tout le monde attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais il ne se passa rien.

« Qu…quoi ? » balbutia Cao Cao.

« Il semblerait que votre hypothèse se confirme maître » dit HariEx. « Chatsuka Ratana ne peut pas me détruire quand je suis sous forme humaine puisque je ne ressemble pas à une arme. »

Cao Cao hurla de rage.

0o0o0

Georg était préoccupé par la venue de ce nouvel adversaire dans le jeu. Il avait réussis à rendre inefficace quatre des Sept Trésors de Cao Cao et il ne voyait pas lequel des trois dernier pourrait l'aider sauf…non, il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser, les conditions n'étaient pas remplis.

Soudains, le rayon d'un sortilège sortit de nulle part et fonça sur lui. Il dressa rapidement un bouclier sur lequel le sort s'écrasa et regarda autour de lui. Cao Cao avait-il laissé passé quelqu'un ? Impossible. Quoiqu'avec l'adversaire qu'il avait en ce moment, il était assez discret.

Un autre sort émergea du vide et Georg l'évita. Il jura en lui-même. Il avait faillit se laisser tomber au sol. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger pour garder le contrôle sur Samael, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se protéger. Au lieu d'attendre le prochain sort, il matérialisa un dôme de protection au dessus de sa tête et ouvrit son esprit pour trouver l'intrus.

De son côté, Draco jura. Ça allait être un peu plus difficile. Il était passé à côté de Cao Cao sans problème, caché par les _Úgênnen Rovail_ et avec les attaques d'Hariel en couverture. Sköll et Hati, redevenus des chiots étaient dans ses bras. Comme Hariel me leur avaient ordonné, ils n'avaient pas quitté leur charge.

Les premières attaques du Serpentard n'avaient pas été couronnées de succès et maintenant son adversaire était protégé. Si seulement il connaissait des sorts pour modifier le terrain. Si quelqu'un était intouchable, le plus intelligent à faire c'était s'attaquer à son environnement. Il lui suffirait sans doute de faire s'ouvrir le sol sous ses pieds pour qu'il tombe mais il ne connaissait pas ce sort.

Pourtant il était sûr que c'était la solution. Quand il avait envoyé son dernier sort, il avait bien vu que Georg avait fait en sorte de ne pas se mettre au sol. Si seulement il pouvait détruire cette barrière…

« _Laisse-nous y aller_ » dit Sköll.

« _Nous allons nous occuper de cette barrière »_ rajouta son frère.

Draco hocha la tête et ouvrit grand les bras tout en écartant les pans de sa cape. Les deux chiots sautèrent alors et, ayant repris leur forme initiale commencèrent à s'attaquer au dôme. Leurs griffes et meurs crocs capables de blesser des dieux pénétrèrent la magie de protection comme si c'était du beurre, laissant le Magicien sans protection. Georg n'avait plus d'autre choix.

« Cao Cao ! »

0o0o0

Le cri du Magicien figea les trois adversaires qui se tournèrent en même temps pour voir ce qui se passait derrière eux. Hariel blêmit quand il vit ses chiens approcher de Georg alors que des sortilèges semblant sortir se nulle part frappaient les boucliers du Magicien. C'était Draco, il en était sûr.

Il vit Cao Cao pointer sa lance vers là où se trouvait son serviteur et pour la première fois, fit une erreur.

« Non ! » cria-t-il en envoyant un _Annihilation Pillar_ sur son adversaire pour l'empêcher d'attaquer.

Mais Cao Cao n'attendait que ça. Il utilisa Mala Ratana et redirigea l'énergie destruction directement là où se trouvait Draco.

0o0o0

Le jeune Serpentard avait entendu le cri d'Hariel et l'avait vu attaquer Cao Cao. Il savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

 _« C'est quoi ? » demanda Hariel en montrant l'anneau doré que Draco portait à l'index droit._

 _« Je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique bizarre pendant ma distribution » répondit Draco en l'enlevant pour la montrer à Hariel. « Je la trouvais jolie, surtout les gravures à l'intérieur. »_

 _« À l'intérieur ? »_

 _Hariel prit l'anneau puis éclata de rire._

 _« Tu veux diriger la Terre du Milieu ? »_

Cao Cao fit flotter devant lui l'une de ses sphères qui fit apparaître un tourbillon qui aspira l'énergie noir et rouge.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » demanda Draco. « Diriger quoi ? »_

 _« La boutique que tu as vu, elle te faisait penser au monde sorcier ? »_

 _« Euh…un peu »_

 _« Ce que tu as acheté est la réplique d'un objet présent dans un livre, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, et ce que tu prends pour des décorations, c'est une écriture ? »_

 _« Une écriture ? Mais pour qu'elle langue ? »_

Un autre tourbillon réapparut devant lui. Pas devant lui personnellement mais là où Cao Cao pensait qu'il se trouvait. Draco pouvait s'enfuir mais il avait une autre idée. Le papillon dans son dos tremblait de peur. Draco n'en avait plus besoin, il le fit disparaître.

 _« C'est la langue des Elfes, le Sindarin. »_

 _« Si c'est dans un livre, elle n'existe pas vraiment ? »_

 _« Si, parce que l'auteur lui a créé une grammaire, un vocabulaire, etc…il existe des personnes qui l'apprennent comme n'importe quelle langue. »_

 _« Donc elle existe ? »_

Fermant les yeux, il fit apparaître son artefact et commença à dessiner. Son trait était simple mais puissant et il le serait encore plus quand il lui aura donné un nom.

 _« C'est décidé ! » s'exclama Draco._

 _« Quoi donc ? »_

 _« Les créations que je dessinerai, je leur donnerai un nom elfique ! »_

« _Nodnnen Gwanûn_ » cria Draco en attrapant quelque chose qu'il pointa vers l'énergie qui venait vers lui.

C'était une sorte de boule verdâtre avec une grande bouche aux lèvres boudeuse et des yeux globuleux légèrement indifférents. Au dessus il y avait une poignée que tenait Draco fermement. La créature ouvrit grand la bouche, plus grand que sa propre taille et se mit à avaler l'énergie. Quand le tourbillon de Cao Cao disparut, la boule verte dont la bouche fumait, se lécha les lèvres et émit un rot sonore.

« Équipe Gremory, 1, Cao Cao et Compagnie, 0 » cria Draco. « Et c'est pas finit ! »

Il tendit son autre bras au bout duquel pendait une boule identique à la première mais avec un sourire un peu débile sur le visage. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche à son tour et toute l'énergie de Destruction avalée par la première se déversa au dehors droit sur Cao Cao.

Ne voulant pas répéter la même attaque puisqu'elle avait contrée, le Héros se contenta d'utiliser son Trésor de téléportation pour se mettre hors de portée du rayon.

« Je vois » dit Cao Cao après avoir examiné Draco, « tu portes Annihilation Maker. On dirait que la petite Gremory avait un autre atout dans sa manche. »

« C'est là où tu as tord » répondit le Serpentard en priant pou que sa voix ne tremble pas. « Je suis bien au service d'un Gremory mais pas de Dame Rias, Je suis Draco Lucius Black, Pion Unique du futur Satan Hariel Potter-Gremory ! »

Hariel se demanda si Issei lui avait donné des cours pour dire ça de cette façon. C'était troublant et assez comique. En tout les cas, Cao Cao trouva que ça l'était car il éclata de rire.

« Encore un porteur de Longinus intéressant à ce que je vois. Voyons ce que tu peux faire contre ça… »

L'œil droit de Cao Cao devint alors doré et il le braqua sur Draco. Celui-ci se mit en position de combat avec ses deux boules à la main mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il avait créé les jumeaux pour aspirer et renvoyer les attaques magiques faites d'énergies mais est ce que ça marcherait sur cet œil. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour se protéger serait de fermer les yeux mais celui de son adversaire était étrangement envoûtant.

Soudain, quelque chose tomba devant lui. C'était Hariel qui tenait à la main un large bouclier qu'il leva devant leurs deux visages. Il y eut un cri.

« Alors Cao Cao » dit Hariel en baissant Excalibur qui se retransforma en épée. « Aurais-tu oublié comment Persée a vaincu Méduse ? »

« Bien joué petit Satan, bien joué » cracha Cao Cao qui se tenait l'œil.

Comme dans la légende, le regard de Méduse s'était retourné contre son utilisateur quand il avait été réfléchit sur la surface lisse et brillante du bouclier. Cela ne l'avait pas pétrifié, l'Œil le protégeait de ses effets, mais il serait incapacité pendant quelques temps.

« Peu importe » dit finalement Cao Cao. « Georg, cela fait combien de temps ? »

« Un peu plus de trois quart d'heures je dirais » répondit le Magicien. « Je ne pense plus être capable de maintenir Samael dans cette réalité plus longtemps. »

Comme Hariel le pensait. Samael était une sorte d'invocation provenant d'une autre dimension où il était scellé. Même avec la permission d'Hadès, maintenir une telle créature dans cette réalité en considérant de plus d'où elle vient demande de l'énergie. Beaucoup d'énergie. Et Georg semblait en être à court comme le montrait le cercle d'invocation dont la lumière semblait clignoter.

« Ça ira de toute façon » dit Cao Cao avant de claquer des doigts.

La masse noire qui retenait Ophis explosa alors que la langue de Samael retournait dans sa bouche et que le monstre disparaissait dans le cercle d'invocation qui se dissipa à son tour.

Ophis, elle, était pareil à elle-même. Elle n'avait aucune égratignure et ne semblait même pas fatiguée. Elle regarda ses mains puis tourna ses yeux vers le Héros qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. On me les à prit. C'était donc ça ton but, Cao Cao ? »

Celui-ci sourit.

« Tu as raison Ophis, nous avons prit tes pouvoirs et grâce à eux, nous pourront créer un autre Dragon de l'Infini. »

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre. Pas mal non ? 20 pages d'action (et un peu de parlotte aussi) notamment de la part d'Hariel (toujours le plus malin, mais avoir l'auteur de son côté doit aider) et un petit peu de Draco. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense lui donner plus d'actions dans le prochain chapitre.

Au fait, la langue utilisée par Draco pour nommer ses créations est, comme je l'ai dit dans le texte, l'une des langues elfique créées par Tolkien pour le Seigneur des Anneaux et les autres textes se déroulant dans le même univers, le Sindarin. « Nodnnen Gwanûm » signifie jumeaux liés et « Úgênnen Rovail », ailes qui ne se voient pas ». Petite précision, Hariel s'est trompé (c'est Hariel et pas l'auteur qui s'est trompé) en disant que les mots gravés sur la reproduction de l'anneau de Sauront sont en Sindarin. Il s'agit en fait d'une langue créé par Sauron et dont la seule phrase connue est celle sur l'anneau. Cependant, la graphie étant assez semblable on peut comprendre qu'Hariel (et pas l'auteur) ait pu faire une erreur. Bien entendu, il expliquera son erreur (et pas celle de l'auteur) dans le prochain chapitre.

Voilà voilà, je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines et pour ceux qui lisent aussi mon autre histoire et suivent mes aventures d'Erik, n'oubliez pas que la seine prochaine sera publié le premier chapitre du Roi des Neiges. A bientôt !


	52. Chapitre 51 : Faucheurs

Vocabulaire :

\- Oujou-sama : nom que l'on donne aux jeunes filles de bonnes familles. Équivalent de jeune lady. Peut aussi être utilisé de manière à se moquer d'une fille qui se prends pour une princesse et à des manières de nobles.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 51 : Faucheur / Shinigami

.

« On y va à trois » dit Le Fay. « Un, deux, trois ! »

Au moment où elle finit de compter, ses mains, qu'elle tendait devant elle, s'illuminèrent d'une couleur jaune vert. Au même moment, celles de Hariel et Draco firent de même. Tous trois étaient tournés vers Vali qui, allongé dans un lit semblait souffrir le martyr. Il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de gémit et transpirait abondamment.

« Allez-y plus fort, restez concentré ! » commanda Le Fay.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes il sembla que la douleur de Vali sembla se calmer un peu. Mais comme la jeune Magicienne le pensait, même à trois ils n'étaient pas assez forts contre le poison de Samael. Après avoir essayé tous les sorts de soins qu'elle connaissait, Le Fay avait tenté un sort de Dispersion qui avait semblé marcher. Un peu. Hariel avait alors proposé son aide et celle de Draco. Après tout, eux aussi étaient des Magiciens. Il leur suffisait qu'elle leur enseigne le sort pour qu'ils le lancent simultanément.

« En plus nous sommes trois. Le nombre devrait renforcer le sort, non ? » avait dit Hariel.

« Cette formation fonctionne mieux avec des groupes de même sexe » avait remarqué Le Fay. « Surtout avec trois personnes présentant trois aspects différent comme l'âge. »

C'est vrai que les groupes magiques fonctionnaient mieux de cette façon. Par exemple, quand il y avait trois femmes, chacune d'elle devait avoir des âges différents. C'était la Trinité de la fille, de la mère et de la vieille femme. Cela marchait encore mieux si la fille était vierge, si la mère avait déjà enfanté et si la vieille femme l'avait fait mais ne le pouvait plus.

« Tu es une femme, Draco est un homme et moi je suis entre les deux » avait rétorqué Hariel. « Ça peut marcher. »

Cela avait marché. Un peu.

Avant de partir, Cao Cao et Georg les avaient enfermés dans la dimension que le Magicien avait créée non sans leurs avoir laissés des « camarades de jeu ». Manifestement, Hadès ne s'était pas contenté de permettre aux Héros d'invoquer Samael, il avait aussi envoyé ses Faucheurs récupérer Ophis maintenant qu'elle était affaiblie. Enfin, affaiblie était un bien grand mot. Elle se considérait comme faible alors que son pouvoir était encore doublement supérieur à celui des deux Dragons Célestes réunis. Cela restait une bonne indication sur son niveau de puissance réel.

Quand à la puissance que lui avait volée Cao Cao, elle allait servir, comme il l'avait dit, à créer une réplique quasi parfaite d'Ophis. Comme Hariel l'avait suspecté, la coalition de la Chaos Brigade était trop fragile. Certaines factions (Hariel doutait que le plan soit de Cao Cao seul) s'étaient liguées pour contrôler les pouvoir d'Ophis. L'Ouroboros étant elle-même trop difficile à contrôler, lui voler ses pouvoirs pour la mettre dans une réplique était une solution évidente.

Le groupe avait donc quitté le hall qui était bien trop exposé pour se retrancher dans les étages. Sur un immeuble qui en comptait une soixantaine, le trentième était un bon compromis. Ajouté à cela aux barrières magiques de Le Fay (qu'Hariel étudiait assidûment au cas où) ils pouvaient considérer cet endroit comme leur base d'opération. Cela leur avait permis de soigner leurs blessés et à présent seul Vali était encore vraiment hors course. Kuroka avait été guérie mais elle était fatiguée et se reposait dans une autre chambre veillée par sa sœur et Revel.

C'est peu après le retour des trois Magiciens dans la grande chambre où le groupe était rassemblé que Le Fay avait reçu un communiqué officiel de leur quartier général disant que Cao Cao et sa faction avaient secourus Ophis contre un coup d'état mené par Vali et qu'elle était à présent en sûreté. Ils se mettaient déjà en mouvement. C'était rapide.

Rien n'avait été dit sur des sanctions possibles pour l'équipe Vali mais vu que Cao Cao leur avait dit que Siegfried s'était joint aux recherches avec les Faucheurs, nuls doutes qu'il songeait à une fin plutôt expéditive pour eux.

« Ophis était le plus souvent avec vous, non ? » dit Azazel en massant ses jambes encore un peu raides. « Ça a dû faire des jaloux. »

« Oui. Notre groupe était le seul à vraiment essayer de réaliser le souhait d'Ophis de retourner dans la Faille » dit Le Fay.

« Ça a du être un travail assez pénible » dit Rias.

« Oui et non » dit la jeune Magicienne avec un demi-sourire. « Nous avons exploré les mystère de notre mondes pour trouver des informations sur le Grand Rouge et sur des personnes suffisamment fortes pour rivaliser avec Vali. Nos voyages étaient vus d'un mauvais œil parce qu'ils monopolisent Ophis. Ils pensaient sans doute que nous voulions garder son pouvoir pour nous. Cependant, il faut aussi que je vous dise que Siegfried à une autre raisons de nous détester. En fait, il a toujours considéré mon frère, Arthur, comme son plus grand rival. Il n'était pas très content de le voir se détourner de lui pour venir dans la faction de Vali. »

Merveilleux. En plus l'un de leurs poursuivants avaient une dent contre eux.

« Au fait » demanda Issei. « C'est quoi ces mystères de notre mondes dont tu as parlé. »

« Disons que lors de nos voyages à travers la Faille pour notre enquête sur le Grand Rouge, nous avons trouvé d'autres choses comme des civilisations éteintes, la technologie du continent perdu de Mu, les racines de l'arbre monde Yggdrasil, ce genre de chose… »

« Et Avalon ? » demanda Hariel.

« Désolé » répondit sa cousine. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais rien là-dessus. »

Donc ce n'est pas en traversant la Faille qu'il trouverait. Ça faisait au moins un endroit de moins ou chercher.

« Vous êtes comme des aventuriers, quoi » dit Issei.

« C'est vrai. Au départ nos recherches ne concernaient que le Grand Rouge mais on a finalement aussi commencé des recherches sur d'autres questions comme la raison de la bataille entre les deux Dragons Célestes… »

 _Je suis sûr qu'eux même ont oubliés._

« …ou alors de nouveaux porteurs de Longinus. D'ailleurs, Gouverneur-sama, je le demandais ce que devenait le Porteur de Kanis Lycaon, il est bien chez les Grigori, n'est-ce pas ? »

Azazel, méditatif, regarda le plafond.

« Oui, on peut dire que Slash Dog va bien » dit-il.

« Au fait Sensei » demanda Issei. « Si la True Longinus de Cao Cao est considéré comme ma meilleur, c'est qu'il y a un classement, non ? Quel est le second ? »

« C'est Zénith Tempest » répondit Azazel sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. « Le top 3 des Longinus est Composé de True Longinus, Zénith Tempest…et Annihilation Maker. »

Draco rougit quand toute l'attention se tourna vers lui.

« Au fait jeune sorcier, c'était un très joli tour de passe-passe que tu nous as servi tout à l'heure. »

« Ah ? M…merci Seigneur Azazel. »

« Je suis sincère » repris l'Ange Déchu. « J'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'en parles. La capacité d'Annihilation Maker est de créer des êtres vivants mais on dirait que tu lui as trouvé une autre utilité. »

« Euh…oui…je…j'arrivais pas à imaginer des êtres qui puissent m'aider à combattre. »

« Quoique, des doubles de moi dans des positions aguichantes, ça pourrait faire diversion » dit Hariel en se retenant de rire.

Malheureusement, l'imagination fertile de Draco avait déjà prit le relais et il s'imaginait entouré de tas d'Hariel en petites tenues. Il était tellement excité que son nez se mit à saigner.

« Idiot » dit Hariel d'un ton mutin en guérissant son nez.

« Dis, Draco-kun, tu pourrais… »

« Issei ! » s'exclama Rias.

« Mais… »

« Non ! »

« En fait je…j'arrivais à penser qu'à des objets » reprit Draco. « Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais faire des…objets vivants… »

Il y eut un grand silence qui e fut interrompu que par un éclat de rire d'Azazel.

« Décidément » dit-il « les Porteurs de Longinus de notre époque ont l'art de trouver des utilisations peu communes à leur Sacred Gear. Et tu lui as donné un nom ? »

« _Cuin Úcuin_ » dit Draco.

« Quelle langue est-ce ? » demanda Akeno.

« Ça me dit quelque chose… » remarqua Le Fay.

« C'est du Sindarin » dit Hariel.

« Une langue fictive pour des un artefact qui matérialise l'imaginaire. Bien joué ! » s'exclama Azazel.

« Fictive ? » se demanda Le Fay. « Mais bien sûr ! C'est une langue du Seigneur des Anneaux. »

« J'ai vu les films… » dit Issei.

« En fait, j'ai trouvé une reproduction de l'anneau unique dans une boutique et j'ai bien aimé l'écriture alors… »

« Sauf que dans l'anneau ce n'est pas du Sindarin » dit Le Fay.

« Ah ? » demandèrent Draco et Hariel en même temps.

« C'est une langue créé par Sauron, le Seigneur Noir, et dont la seule occurrence était sûr cet anneau. »

« Ouais ben désolé je ne m'en rappelais plus » dit Hariel en rougissant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire face à la gêne du jeune Démon. Celui-ci voulut se défendre et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de l'auteur » ce qui fut redoubler les rires.

« Et que veux dire ce nom au fait ? » demanda Azazel après s'être calmé.

« Et bien…c'est assez difficile » dit Draco, gêné. « Le Sindarin a une grammaire complexe mais son vocabulaire n'est pas…très développé, donc j'ai dû faire avec. Littéralement ça veut dire « non-vivant vivant ». »

« Donc ça veut dire que tu créé du vivant ayant la forme d'objets habituellement non-vivant » en conclut Azazel. « Bien trouvé. »

« Merci » rougit Draco.

« Et les deux joujoux que tu as sorti devant Cao Cao ? »

« _Nodnnen Gwanûm_. Ça veut dire « jumeaux liés ». Je…je me suis inspiré du Jeu de Classement de cet été, le combat contre cette…euh…Kuisha Abaddon. »

« Tu parle de sa capacité « Trou » ? » demanda Rias.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Je voulais pouvoir renvoyer une attaque comme elle le fait. L'une des têtes avale l'énergie et l'autre la recrache. »

« Et une fois à l'intérieur, tu peux la contrôler ? »

« Non…enfin…pas encore…je…je suis encore en train de travailler dessus. »

« Ça reste quand même impressionnant. »

Draco rougit.

« Au fait, qu'en est-il du Longinus numéro 2, Zénith Tempest ? » demanda Hariel pou détourner l'attention de Draco.

« Moi je sais ! » s'exclama Irina. « Il est chez nous. »

« Ah ? » demanda Issei, intéressé.

« C'est l'un des Brave Saint de Michael » dit Azazel. « Et pas n'importe lequel, son Joker. Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Comment est-il ? »

« Dulio-sama ? La dernière fois que j'ai étend parler de lui, il errait de par le monde pour trouver les meilleurs restaurants… »

Si Hariel avait été en train de boire quelque chose il l'aurait recraché. Il ignorait qu'il était le possesseur d'un Longinus, il savait qui était Dulio Gesualdo. Cet homme était considéré par beaucoup comme un génie réincarné en Ange et pas n'importe lequel, le Joker, une sorte de Carte bonus des Brave Saint plus puissantes que les autres. Il était également connu pour être l'un des exorcistes les plus talentueux (dangereux d'un point de vue Démoniaque) et un bon candidat au rang de Séraphin. Rien que ça. Alors en plus s'il possédait le deuxième plus puissant Sacred Gear…

« Est-ce qu'il est fort ? » demanda Issei.

« Il fait partie de la liste des gens contre qui Vali voudrait combattre. »

« À quoi tu pense ? » demanda Hariel en voyant l'expression d'Issei.

« J'essayais de me rappeler combien je connaissais de Porteur de Longinus. En me comptant ça fait six…C'est presque la moitié non ? »

« Puisqu'il y en a treize, oui » répondit Azazel.

« Personnellement, nous en connaissons un septième » dit Hariel. « Celui du Sephiroth Graal. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai » dit Rias.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Issei.

« C'était avant de te rencontrer » lui dit Rias. « C'est quand Gasper est devenu mon serviteur. La Porteuse était son amie d'enfance, Valery Tepes. »

« Un Dhampire, donc » dit Azazel. « Intéressant… »

Il voulut se relever mais ses jambes étaient encore raides et il retomba sur le lit.

« C'était vraiment un dur combat » dit-il. « D'ailleurs c'est un peu la honte pour nous tous. Ce sont les plus jeunes qui ont assuré.

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Issei « C'était complètement dingue ! Surtout Hariel-chan ! Enfin, c'est pas que Draco-kun ne s'est pas bien battu, ce que je veux dire c'est, euh… »

« On a comprit » dit Draco en souriant. « Hariel est le meilleur. »

« Ne soyez pas trop sûr de vous » soupira Hariel. « Je me suis battu comme lui en utilisant ses faiblesses contre lui. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Irina.

« Alors aujourd'hui, sa seule faiblesse était que la présence de Samael l'empêchait de se donner à fond dans le combat » dit Azazel.

« Exact » acquiesça Hariel. « Ce n'est pas une faiblesse qui risque de se reproduire. »

« Mais c'était quand même ingénieux » lui dit Rias. « Tu as trouvé une parade à toutes les attaques de ses sphères. »

« Seulement celles que j'ai vue. De plus… »

« De plus tu t'es trouvé à court d'énergie et tu as du ouvrir tes sceaux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Azazel.

Hariel acquiesça.

« Combien ? »

« Cinq »

« Hariel ! » s'exclama sa tante. « Tu sais que ces dangereux. Tu es devenu d'un seul coup trente deux fois plus puissant que tu ne l'étais. »

« Encore mieux qu'un boost » dit Issei en sifflant d'admiration

« Il aurait pu faire un malaise ou une crise d'ivresse » dit Rias en jetant un regard noir à son serviteur et accessoirement petit-ami. « En plein milieu d'un combat ça aurait été dangereux. »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça « d'une seul coup », Rias-onee-sama. Quand je n'ai plus eu d'énergie, j'ai ouvert un premier sceau. Le niveau d'énergie était le même qu'au début donc ça allait. Et j'ai attendu d'être à nouveau affaibli pour ouvrir le second. »

« Ce qui a doublé ta puissance. »

« Oui mais j'ai eu plus de temps pour m'y habituer. »

« Hariel… »

« Je. Vais. Bien » soupira Hariel.

Rias allait rétorquer quelque chose mais à ce moment là, elle fut interrompu par Yuuto qui faisait le guet à l'une des fenêtres.

« Il y a du mouvement au niveau du parking. Je pense que ce sont des Faucheurs. »

La tension grimpa dans la pièce. Rias, Azazel et Hariel rejoignirent Yuuto pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Il y avait bien des silhouettes en cape noire en contrebas. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à bouger.

« Au fait, Ophis, je me posais une question » dit Azazel en revenant vers le centre de la pièce. « Tu nous a dit que ta puissance était encore deux fois supérieur aux Dragons Célestes alors que Cao Cao avait affirmé qu'il ne restait plus en toi qu'un résidus d'énergie. »

L'ex Dragon de l'Infini ricana.

« Samael à bien prit une partie de mon pouvoir mais j'en ai caché dans une autre dimension. Je l'ai récupéré juste après le combat. »

Hariel se retint de rire. Décidément, Cao Cao avait vraiment sous-estimé Ophis. S'il croyait qu'elle était maintenant sans pouvoir alors il était encore possible qu'ils puissent surprendre Hadès et malgré le fait que Georg semblait avoir modifié sa dimension pour qu'Ophis ne puisse pas en sortir. La question était : avaient-ils un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur pour appeler du renfort. Hariel avait déjà vérifié son téléphone portable et il n'y ait aucun réseau. De même, son miroir à double sens ne fonctionnait pas non plus. La téléportation ? Impossible. Tout comme pour le transplannage c'était possible mais seulement à l'intérieur de la dimension. Sils cherchaient à aller vers l'extérieur ils rebondissaient sur la surface des protections et revenaient à leur point de départ.

« D'après mes informations, Le Fay, tu connais bien la magie lié à l'espace, comme Kuroka, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Azazel en jetant un œil à la jeune Magicienne. « Il serait possible que tu puisse trouver de l'aide à l'extérieur ? »

« Je pense… » répondit Le Fay. « Mais puisque Kuroka-san n'est pas en état de m'aider, il y a des limites à ce que je peux faire. »

« Draco et moi on peut t'aider » dit Hariel, très intéressé par cette histoire de magie de l'espace.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » hésita sa cousine. « C'est plus compliqué que le sortilège de Dispersions… »

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'un sortilège spatial est dangereux à pratiquer sans aucun entraînement et nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour t'entraîner. »

« Mais Georg à bien utilisé le sort d'échange pour amener Siegfried ici à la place de Cao Cao après ne l'avoir vu qu'une seule fois. »

« Mais Georg a plus d'expérience » reprit Azazel.

Hariel voulut répliquer mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient raisons. Retrouvé un tel sort pouvait avoir des conséquences assez désastreuses pour la personne qui se transportait et encore plus si celle-ci emmenait d'autres personnes avec elle.

« Seule, je ne pourrais transporter que trois personne, moi incluse » reprit Le Fay. « La barrière est bien plus forte que quand j'ai amené Vali-sama ici. Un échange serait impossible à mon avis. »

« Tu penses que les protections s'adaptent au fur et à mesure ? » demanda Hariel. »

« Oui. Georg-san connais énormément de magies différentes et je pense qu'un sort de transport ne pourrait fonctionner qu'une seule fois avant que les barrières ne changent. »

« Comme Ophis ne peut pas partir d'ici, il faudrait que les plus fort restent aussi pour la protéger des Faucheurs. »

Les Faucheurs étaient une race humanoïde fortement liée à la mort. Elle portait plusieurs autres noms comme Grim Reapers ou Shinigami mais ils restaient essentiellement les mêmes. Ils servaient généralement les divinités des morts et étaient chargés de la transition des âmes. En clair, c'est eux qui allaient chercher les âmes sur Terre pour les amener là où était leur place. A l'avis d'Hariel, ils étaient en majorité plus fort (ou au moins autant) qu'eux. Cependant il fallait faire attention à leur arme. Elle pouvait changer selon d'où ils venaient mais les Faucheurs d'Hadès maniaient une grande faux alors que les Shinigami, les Faucheurs Japonais, préféraient les sabres. Mais quel que soit leur forme, leurs pouvoirs étaient les mêmes : dégâts importants pour tout type de créature et diminution de la vitalité ce qui, pour des personnes blessés ou en rémission pouvait être dangereux. Ophis était également exposée à présent puisqu'elle n'était plus Infinie.

« Irina, c'est toi qui ira avec Le Fay » dit alors Azazel.

« M…moi ? Mais je…il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Revel-san, non ? »

« Elle a dit de ne pas faire d'elle une priorité. Nous sommes désavantagés ici. Les Faucheurs vont sûrement vouloir s'en prendre en priorité à Ophis, Vali et Issei pour se débarrasser définitivement des Dragons. Nous devons absolument prévenir les autres à l'extérieur pour éviter que l'autre Ophis soit utilisée à de mauvaises fins. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à notre monde. »

Irina pâlit, déglutit, mais finit par hocher la tête. Elle partirait donc et Xenovia resterait avec elle pour la protéger maintenant tout ce qu'il leur fallait c'était un plan.

0o0o0

Hermione tentait une nouvelle fois de méditer. C'était quelque chose de très difficile pour elle. Les pensées ne cessaient de traverser son esprit sans discontinuer et elle n'arrivait pas à les chasser. Finalement, comme d'habitude, elle laissa tomber. Elle posa ses mains derrières elles et de croisa ses jambes pour que le sang circule à nouveau.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi c'était si dure ? Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à apprendre la magie avec Hariel, elle avait tout réussit. Peut-être pas du premier coup et peut-être pas parfaitement de prime abord mais avec de l'entraînement, elle était toujours arrivé à maîtriser ce que lui enseignait son ami.

Mais cette fois, rien. Elle n'arrivait à rien. En désespoir de cause, elle s'était mise à lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sur la méditation dans la bibliothèque contenue dans sa tablette et même dans des livres des non-magiciens. Et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle vit sa tablette sur le sol. Elle la prit, l'alluma et regarda la page qu'elle consultait avant sa tentative de méditation en se mordillant la lèvre. C'était un vieux rituel qu'elle avait trouvé quelques semaines auparavant quand elle commençait déjà à chercher des renseignements sur la seconde vue. Les recherches, ça, elle savait faire. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas y arriver avec ce qui était écrit dans ces livres.

Le rituel était assez complexe mais Hermione sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Pourtant, jusque-là elle s'y était refusée. Hariel l'avait mit en garde contre ce genre de manipulation et elle avait décidée de l'écouter. Non, c'était faux, elle se voilait la face. Elle avait appris par cœur la méthode et l'incantation en ancien gaélique auquel elle ne comprenait pourtant rien, elle s'était entraînée à dessiner le cercle et aussi avait rassemblé mes ingrédients nécessaires qui lui seraient utile. Pourtant, jusque là, elle n'avait jamais sauté le pas. Devait-elle l'essayer ? Oh et puis ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. C'était dans un livre, aucun moyen pour qu'il y ait un problème. Elle posa sa tablette au sol, sans remarquer que le texte continuait en dessous du rituel. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait lu, elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin. Pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant ?

Prenant son sac, elle en sortit une craie puis dégagea un espace sur le parquet du salon de sa sœur pour dessiner le cercle. Eleanor était dans son laboratoire pour encore plusieurs heures et ses parents étaient encore une fois sortis en amoureux (ce voyage à Boston ressemblait de plus en plus à une seconde lune de miel) donc elle était tranquille.

Fouillant à nouveau dans son sac, elle en tira un sachet de champignons en poudre et en mit sur la ligne externe de son cercle. Ils symbolisaient les Cercles de Fées, des portes s'ouvrant sur l'autre monde. Elle posa ensuite une bougie allumée au sud de son cercle pour symboliser le feu, un bol avec de l'eau du robinet à l'ouest, une poignée de terreau au nord et un éventail à l'est. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'air mais la symbolique était plus importante que la réalité donc ça irait.

Elle se releva ensuite et alla fouiller dans un placard pour trouver un balais. Avant de commencer le rituel, elle devait purifier l'espace. Elle se plaça au sud du cercle et commença à balayer d'est en ouest, lentement. Quand elle sentit des fourmis dans ses mains, elle sut que le balai était chargé en énergie. Elle commença alors à tourner au tour du cercle tout en continuant à balader d'est en ouest et en faisant attention à ne rien déranger ou effacer de ce qu'elle avait déjà fait.

Une fois finit, elle reposa le balais et se gratta le menton. Est-ce que c'était suffisant ? Peut-être qu'une précaution supplémentaire serait la bienvenue…ce n'était pas dans le rituel mais rien ne l'empêchait d'être prudente. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit deux pommes qu'elle coupa dans le sens de la largeur avec un grand couteau. Avant de partir, elle remarqua un panier avec des herbes aromatiques (sa sœurs avec des herbes, on aura tout vu) et prit quatre feuilles de sauge. La pomme symbolisait la connaissance et aussi la magie à cause du petit pentacle formé par le trognon et les pépins en coupant la pomme dans sa largeur. La sauge, elle, est une plante qui protégeait contre le mal et de chance. Mises ensemble aux quatre points cardinaux, cela ferait une protection acceptable.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle relu une dernière fois la méthode et la formule puis se plaça en tailleur au centre du cercle. Elle ferma mes yeux et se concentra à nouveau. Cette fois elle n'essayait plus de contrôler sa pensée mais son pouvoir. Faisant comme elle le faisait d'habitude pour utiliser la magie, elle dirigea l'énergie dans son corps mais cette fois non pas en direction de ses mains mais de ses yeux. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire voire. Il ne suffisait pas de mener la magie jusque là, il fallait aussi la modeler pour faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors que la magie remontait dans son corps, elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si au lieu de penser à la seconde vue elle pensait à un sort comme _expelliarmus_ ou autre. Est-ce qu'elle le lancerait par ses yeux ? C'était sommes toute une idée assez amusante et elle se dit qu'elle devrait y songer après.

Enfin, quand elle se sentit prête, elle commença l'incantation. C'était assez difficile vu qu'elle était en ancien gaélique mais elle s'était aidé d'intérêt pour avoir la prononciation exacte. L'incantation n'était pas excessivement longue (Hariel lui avait parlé de sorts dont l'incantation pouvait durer plusieurs heures) mais en même temps elle devait maintenir l'énergie dans ses yeux et concentrer sa volonté. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva à la fin.

« Gan y Diuwies a gan ei Diuw, rhowch lygaid y tylwith teg i mi » incanta-t-elle.

Rien ne se passa. Pensant qu'il fait peut-être ouvrir les yeux, elle voulut le faire mais poussa un cri. Il y avait eu une sorte de flash et le monde avait été envahis de couleurs intenses qui pulsaient et changeaient sans discontinuait. Elle voulut fermer les yeux mais c'est comme si les couleurs traversent ses paupières. Ça lui faisait mal, si mal.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! » s'écria Eleanor en rentrant dans la pièce.

En voyant sa sœur se ordre de douleur sur le sol en criant elle se précipita vers elle.

« Hermione ! Où tu as mal ! Viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! »

« Non ! » réussit à gargouille Hermione. « Pas…magie…mal…yeux… »

« Je comprends pas ! »

« Mal…pas…hôpital…Ha... »

C'est à se moment qu'elle s'évanouit. Paniquée, Eleanor prit son pouls et vit qu'il battait bien trop vite. Elle pouvait voir à travers ses paupières ses yeux bouger à grande vitesse, comme si elle avait un cauchemar. Elle bougeait aussi beaucoup, Eleanor eut du mal à la porter dans son lit. Des qu'elle eut réussit, elle prit son téléphone et chercha fébrilement un contact en particulier.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel puis colla le téléphone à son oreille. Il y eut une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois…

« Allez, Hariel, répond » supplia Eleanor. « Répond, répond... »

Mais au bout du fil il n'y avait personne.

0o0o0

« Dis Draco, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Hariel.

Ils se tenaient avec les autres dans un couloir de leur étage de l'hôtel. Les boucliers de Le Fay allaient bientôt lâcher sous les assauts des Faucheurs mais ils étaient prêts. Le plan que lui, Rias, Akeno et Azazel avaient mis au point était bon. Cependant ils étaient vraiment en infériorité numérique et beaucoup de choses pouvaient mal se passer, raison pour laquelle tout le monde était un peu stressé.

En fait, c'était assez simple comme plan : faire en sorte de s'enfuir. Pour cela il leur fallait briser la barrière qui les retenait prisonnier, en particulier Ophis. Le moyen le plus facile était d'utiliser la force mais aucun d'eux n'avait de pouvoir suffisant pour cela. La dernière fois, à Kyoto, il avait fallu celui d'êtres aussi anciens et puissants que Sun Woking et Yu Long. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas la solution. Restait à s'attaquer à la base de la barrière. Ça pouvait être le magicien ou ça pouvait être les ancres magiques qu'il avait utilisé. En effet si on voulait une barrière puissante, il était nécessaire d'ancrer son pouvoir quelque part. Elle devant alors quasi indépendante et presque indestructible. Ou, presque car ces ancres étaient comme les clés de voûtes de toute la construction et qu'il suffisait de les détruire pour anéantir la barrière.

Kuroka, qui entre temps s'était réveillée (et avait eut le temps de se disputer avec sa sœur) et Le Fay avaient fait une recherche magique pour trouver ces ancres sous l'œil attentif d'Hariel qui observait le processus grâce à sa perception magique afin de pouvoir le refaire à l'occasion. Au final, elle en avait trouvés trois. Une sur le toit de l'hôtel, une au rez-de-chaussée et une au sous-sol, dans le parking souterrain. Toutes avaient ironiquement la forme d'un ourobouros, un serpent qui se mort la queue, symbole d'Ophis.

Mais pour les attendre, il fallait s'occuper d'abord de hordes de Faucheurs sans publier Siegfried et Georg qui se trouvait au niveau du parking.

« Quel question ? » demanda Draco.

« Quand…quand tu as changé de nom de famille…pourquoi tu as gardé le prénom de ton père ? »

La tension était assez importante, il voulait se changer les idées et cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il se posait la question.

« En fait c'est…pour me souvenir » répondit Draco.

« De… ? »

« De ce qu'il m'a fait, de ce qu'il a fait à ma mère… »

« Tu compte te venger ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Tu penses qu'elle va bien ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Je le pense » répondit sincèrement Hariel. « Elle porte l'héritier de Lucius. Il ne lui fera pas de mal, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. »

« Mais si…si elle s'en faisait à elle-même ? Si c'était trop dur pour elle et qu'elle décidait d'en finir ? »

« À mon avis, Lucius est assez retors pour y avoir pensé et surtout pour avoir pris des mesures » dit Hariel avec une grimace. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons là pour sauver ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur quand il sera né. »

Draco hocha la tête. Hariel sourit et lui tendit la main. L'autre jeune Démon la prit et ils rejoignirent les autres.

« Je t'aime Senpai »

Hariel se figea et Draco se cogna contre son dos. Koneko se tenait fièrement debout face à Issei qui, pétrifié, l'écoutait lui déballer ses sentiments.

« Grâce à toi je suis plus forte. Tu m'as donné envie de devenir plus forte, c'est pour à que je t'aime. Je sais qu'avant moi il y a Buchou et puis Asia-senpai et Akeno-senpai mais ce n'est pas grave. Je peux gérer ça. Et c'est pourquoi je veux…je veux que tu fasses de moi ta femme. »

Hariel se retint d'exploser de rire quand il vit les visages horrifié de Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia et même Irina et Revel. Et oui, les filles, il fallait être plus rapide. Maintenant il n'attendait pus que la réponse d'Issei qui mit tout de même un petit peu de temps à venir.

« Si tu grandis bien et que tes nichons font de même, je serais super content. »

Cette fois-ci, Hariel n'y tint plus et explosa de rire. Ce n'était pas tant la phrase elle-même qui avait déclenché cette hilarité (enfin pas seulement) mais aussi l'expression d'Issei. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. La réponse de Koneko ne fit que redoubler son fou rire. Elle lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde qu'elle allait boire beaucoup de lait et qu'il devait donc l'attendre et que ses seins seraient aussi bien que ceux de sa sœur.

Ouf, ça faisait du bien de rire. Mais Le Fay leur rappela la situation dans laquelle ils étaient quand elle annonça que sa formule était prête. Hariel jeta un dernier regard au cercle magique pour graver sa forme dans son esprit puis rejoignit son poste. Issei regarda Rias qui hocha la tête.

« Promotion _Dragon Gallois du Pouvoir : Fou !_ »

[ _Change Fang Blast !_ ]

Issei se retrouva alors revêtu de sa Scale Mail. Contrairement aux autres formes du Triaina, le mode Fou ne faisait pas changer l'armure mais faisait apparaître une plaque dorsale sur lequel se trouvaient deux canons. L'un était pointé vers le plafond et l'autre vers le sol. Le Senjutsu de Koneko lui permit de localiser les ancres avec précisions pour permettre à Issei d'ajuster ses tirs. Ils détruiraient ainsi deux d'entre elles avant de passer à la dernière. En bonus, les tirs permettraient aussi de détruire les Faucheurs qui se trouvaient à proximité des ancres pour les protéger.

« C'est partie, Ddraig » s'exclama alors Issei.

L'énergie commença alors à se concentrer de façon massive aux extrémités des canons. Les tirs seraient prêts avant que leurs ennemis ne remarquent quoi que ce soit.

« Go ! _Dragon Blaster_! » cria finalement Issei.

La lumière des tirs étaient tellement fortes que tout le monde ferma les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, il y avait deux énormes trous, un dans le sol et un dans le plafond.

« Les deux ancres ciblés ont été détruites » dit le Fay en rouvrent les yeux. « Les Faucheurs qui étaient autour ont aussi été anéantis. Le transport est prêt. »

« Très bien » dit Rias. « Allez-y »

« Irina, Xenovia, on compte sur vous » dit Issei.

« Ne meurt pas » lui répondit Xenovia.

« Nous ferons notre rapport au Ciel et au Maou-sama ! » ajouta Irina juste avant qu'elles disparaissent.

« Maintenant à nous de jouer » dit Azazel.

Il fit apparaître une lance de lumière et pulvérisa la grande baie vitrée. Aussitôt, tous le monde sauta dans le vide et engagea le combat contre les Faucheurs qui restaient. Hariel sentit la barrière autour d'eux devenir plus dense. Georg devait avoir senti que Le Fay s'était échappée.

Asia, elle, se tenait à l'écart du combat. Elle tenait à la main un arc d'énergie verte et se préparait à tirer. Ses flèches de magie guérisseuse pouvaient donc atteindre n'importe qui mais disparaissaient si elles allaient toucher un ennemi. Inutile aussi de se tire dans le pied en guérissant leurs adversaires.

Malgré leur faiblesse, Vali et Kuroka se battaient aussi. Le premier était seul, comme à son habitude et la seconde était soutenue par Koneko et Revel.

« Ara, Shirone, tu m'aides maintenant, nya ? » susurra la nekomata.

« J'ai une dette à rembourser » répondit simplement l'autre.

« Et toi, Oujou-sama ? »

« Je…je n'avais rien d'autre à faire ! » s'exclama Revel en rougissant. « Sois en reconnaissante. »

Kuroka ricana.

« Très bien, je vous laisse faire… Au fait Shirone, ça te dirait que je t'enseigne quelques nouveaux trucs de nekomata, des techniques de Senjutsu et de Youjutsu ? Enfin, si tu veux bien »

Kuroka semblait plaisanter mais Koneko accepta immédiatement. Elle voulait devenir forte pour protéger ses amis et aussi pour être digne d'être l'épouse d'Issei.

Le ciel était rempli de lumières magiques. Même Vali, pourtant toujours affaiblie, lançait des vagues d'énergies démoniaques qui annihilaient des hordes de Faucheurs. Voyant cela, Ophis se dit que ce serait amusant de se lancer elle aussi dans la bataille. Elle tandis ses mains devant elle et celles-ci se mirent à briller.

La déflagration de son attaque détruisit une partie de l'immeuble et du parking. Le seul problème, c'est que l'attaque ne sembla pas épargner les alliés. Heureusement tout le monde survécu.

« Étrange » dit Ophis en regardant ses mains. « Retenir ma force est devenu bien plus dur tout à coup. »

« Alors évite de te battre, Ophis » lui cria Azazel en se mettant à son niveau d'un coup d'aile. « L'attaque de Samael a du endommager ton contrôle. Reste en arrière pour le moment sinon on ne survivra pas ! »

Le Déchu n'attendait pas la réponse et retourna au combat. Ophis pencha la tête sur le côté puis la hocha et s'assit tout simplement sur le sommet d'un réverbère encore debout.

0o0o0

A nouveau, Issei pointa ses canons dans la direction approximative de la troisième ancre et tira. Hariel sentit que la barrière avait été fragilisée par l'attaque mais elle tenait encore. L'ancre devait être toujours entière. La meilleur hypothèse qui se présentait à l'esprit d'Hariel était que Georg avait du l'entourer d'un champ protecteur impénétrable. Cela devait lui prendre pas mal d'énergie et vu qu'il en avait déjà dépensé pas mal pour l'invocation de Samael, peut-être que…

« Hariel ! Attention ! ».

Le cri de Draco le fit se retourner. Il était stupide. Il s'était laissé distraire. Pétrifié de surprise, il vit le tranchant d'une faux venir vers lui à toute vitesse.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Le Faucheurs qui attaquait Hariel fut brutalement jeté en arrière. Sa faux lui échappa des mains et s'envola pour terminer sa course dans celles de Draco.

« Je…je l'ai eu » balbutia-t-il.

Aussitôt, un autre Faucheur se précipita sur lui, faux en avant. Les lumières à l'emplacement de ses yeux dissimulés sous sa capuche noire brillaient d'un éclat malsain. Rapidement, Draco leva la faux à l'horizontal au dessus de sa tête et parvint à bloquer puis repousser le Faucheur. Il voulut contre-attaquer mais la faux lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol. Le Faucheur voulut profiter du fait qu'il était désarmé mais il fut saisit par un poing énorme et noir et écrasé.

« Ça va ? » demanda Hariel.

« Oui. La…la faux… »

« Oublie-la. Il te faudrait des années pour la maîtriser. »

« Je… pas sûr »

Il invoqua son artefact et se mit à dessiner. Comme d'habitude, c'était une idée bizarre…donc une idée brillante. Voyant qu'il n'était pas au combat, Hariel se mit à le défendre comme il pouvait en détruisant les Faucheurs autour d'eux.

« J'y suis ! » s'exclama alors Draco. « Apparaissez, _Magoren Caim_! »

Ses mains se mirent à chatoyer alors que sa création se matérialisait dans la réalité. Draco, satisfait, regarda sa nouvelle paire de gant qui semblait être faite de peau de grenouille rouge et noir et tandis ses mains ouvertes vers la faux. D'une ouverture au niveau des paumes sortirent deux langues de grenouilles qui attrapèrent la faux et la tirèrent dans les mains de Draco en s'enroulent autour de la hampe.

Hariel allait dire quelque chose mais déjà d'autres Faucheurs approchaient. Il allait les détruire quand Draco s'avança et trancha le premier en deux d'un coup habile de sa faux avant de faire tourbillonner l'arme au dessus de lui et faucher plusieurs ennemis d'un large coup latéral.

« Que… » s'étonna Hariel.

« C'est le pouvoir des _Magoren Caim_ , les mains bretteuses. Leurs langues peuvent s'imprégner de la mémoire des armes sur lesquels elles s'accrochent et me permettent de les manier comme le ferait leurs propriétaires originel. »

« Et tu as pensé à ça…maintenant ? »

« Ben oui. C'est super cool, non »

« C'est surtout un peu…écœurant » dit Hariel, les yeux fixés sur deux petites fentes sur le dessus des gants de Draco, de chaque côtés des phalanges de ses deux majeurs qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient comme des narines.

« J'accepte le compliment » répondit Draco avec un grand sourire. « Et ce n'est pas fini. Venez à moi, _Celeg Corn_! »

Des lumières entourèrent le corps de Draco et se matérialisèrent sous la forme d'anneaux fait d'une matière élastiques et verte passés autour de ses poignées, de ses biceps, de ses chevilles, de ses cuisses, de sa taille et de son cou. Chacun disposait de petites ailes d'insectes vibrantes.

A ce moment là, un Faucheur arriva sur eux pour les attaquer mais sa faux trancha dans le vide. A ce moment là, une lame apparut juste devant son visage et lui trancha la tête. Le Faucheur tomba, révélant Draco dont le sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Aussitôt il disparut à nouveau et d'autres Faucheurs périrent.

Hariel comprit alors ce qui se passait, ses anneaux de vitesse (Hariel avait aussi appris le Sindarin) lui permettaient d'augmenter sa rapidité presque au niveau d'une bon Cavalier. Allié à sa maîtrise artificielle des armes, et en particulier des techniques de combat extrait de la faux des Faucheurs, il était pour le moment suffisamment fort pour résister seul. Pas qu'Hariel allait vraiment le laisser seul, c'était trop amusant.

De violentes explosions les firent tourner leur attention vers le sol. Apparemment, Issei avait opéré un transfert sur Akeno et Rias, de multipliant leurs pouvoirs. Entre les Faucheurs qu'elles éliminaient, ceux qui avaient été annihilés par les attaques d'Issei et d'Ophis et ceux que lui, Draco et les autres étaient en train de détruire, il n'en restait plus beaucoup.

Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'un nouveau joueur entra dans la partie.

« Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps, Dragon Rouge »

L'homme qui venait de parler était assez jeune, sans doute une vingtaine d'année, il avait des cheveux mi-longs ivoire et des yeux rouges. Son gakuran bleu et or montrait son appartenance à la Faction des Héros et il portait par-dessus un long manteau vert de gris à col très haut et bordé d'or.

« Salut M. Le Héros ! » lui cria Issei. « Siegfried, c'est ça ? On t'a rencontré à Kyoto. Tu es mon adversaire ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir » répondit le jeune homme « Mais je vais d'abord vous laisser vous amuser avec ceux là. »

Des Faucheurs apparurent alors autour de lui. Ils semblaient d'un tout autre niveau. Leur robe et leur faux étaient plus sombres et l'instinct de tueur qui provenait d'eux était plus intense. Leur vitesse aussi était plus grande. D'après Azazel, ceux-là étaient des Faucheurs de niveau moyen. Ils étaient même capables de faire des attaques d'énergie qu'Issei renvoyait avec son seul poing comme il avait déjà vu Sairaorg le faire.

« Pas mal Issei » lui dit Azazel. « Après avoir combattu des mecs comme Sairaorg et Cao Cao, c'est Faucheurs ne sont pas vraiment un problème pour toi. »

« _Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les Faucheurs_ » dit alors une voix glaciale qui sortait des ténèbres. Une silhouette émergea alors des ombres. C'était un autre Faucheur. Mais celui-là était différent. Sa seule présence sentait la mort. Sa robe et sa faux étaient noires comme le néant. Son capuchon ne dissimulait pas son visage mais celui-ci était recouvert d'un masque de clown.

« Tu es… » s'exclama Azazel, surpris.

« _Ravi de te rencontrer Gouverneur des Anges Déchus Azazel_ » dit le Faucheur en s'inclinant légèrement. « _Je suis l'un des Faucheurs qui servent le Seigneur Hadès. Mon nom est Pluton._ »

Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde sincère. En fait, il semblait vraiment se moquer.

« _Je me disais à quel point c'est ironique. Toi qui tes battu pour la paix entre les Factions, voilà que tu mets en danger cette même paix en t'alliant avec Ophis, le chef de dangereux terroristes._ »

Cette fois, Azazel était vraiment énervé.

« … Je vois » dit-il, les yeux étrécies par la colère. « Alors tu vas la jouer comme ça ? Tu te cherches des raisons bidon pour nous éliminer alors qu'on se bat contre les terroristes. Tu as bien choisis ton masque, espèce de clown ! »

« _Bientôt nous n'aurons plus à nous chercher de raisons. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui j'ai une raison. Je ne suis pas assez faible pour me faire ruer par de vulgaires Démons et Anges Déchus._ »

Lui et Hadès se sont bien trouvés. Aussi xénophobes l'un que l'autre.

« Est-ce que toi et ta bande êtes juste venus pour nous emmerder ? »

« _On va dire ça comme ça. Après tout, vous êtes des nuisances._ »

Pluton disparut mais son arme fut bloquée par la lance du Sacred Gear d'Azazel alors que sa vitesse l'avait rapproché dangereusement d'Issei.

« Je ne suis pas encore tout à fais remis de mon combat contre Cao Cao et mon artefact est encore fragile mais ça ira. Allez, Fafnir ! Je vais encore avoir besoin de temps un peu plus longtemps ! »

La lance émit une aura dorée et Azazel se retrouva à nouveau vêtu de son armure. Ses ailes se déployèrent et le combat entre ces deux super puissances s'engagea.

« On dirait que finalement nous allons devoir combattre, Dragon Rouge » dit Siegfried.

Rapidement, Hariel tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il savait de la faconde se battre de Siegfried d'après les rapports du combat de Kyoto. C'était un clone modifié du Siegfried original et un ancien épéiste de l'Église orthodoxe. Il possédait un Sacred Gear, un Twice Critical mais différent des autres. Au lieu d'un brassard qui augmente les capacités de son possesseur, celui de Siegfried faisait pousser deux bras de dragons dans son dos pour lui permettre de manier plusieurs épées. Il avait réussis à développer un Balance Breaker, Chaos Edge Asura Ravage, qui lui permettait d'avoir encore une paire de bras supplémentaire. Grâce à cela, il pouvait manier les Épées Démoniaques légendaires qu'il possédait dont Gram, la mythique lame possédé par son ancêtre et qui avait tué le Dragon Fafnir (avant que les Asgardiens ne le ressuscitent et avant qu'il ne devienne le cobaye volontaire d'Azazel).

« Désolé Issei » dit Kiba alors que Siegfried se préparait. « C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui. »

« Kiba Yuuto » dit le Héros avec un léger rictus. « On dirait que tu as développé de nouvelles capacités. »

« Ma défaite contre toi à Kyoto m'a beaucoup affecté, c'est pour ça que je le suis entraîné face au Dragon Rouge pour être en mesure de te battre. »

« Intéressant. En garde. »

C'est un combat de vitesse qui s'engagea. Les deux adversaires étaient presque invisibles tant ils étaient rapide. D'eux on ne pouvait entendre que le choc des lames et voir que les étincelles qui se produisaient à chaque fois. Soudain, une fente apparut sur mes vêtements de Siegfried de même qu'un filet de sang coulait sur sa joue.

« Tu t'es un peu amélioré à ce que je vois. Mais si tout ce dont tu es capable c'est de m'effleurer de la pointe de ton épée ce n'est pas la peine. »

Il lâcha deux des épées démoniaques classique qu'il tenait et en appela deux autres.

« Nothung ! Tyrfing ! »

Les deux lames apparurent dans ses mains et c'était bien autre chose. D'un seul coup de la première, une large onde d'air tranchant tout sur son passage et avec l'autre, il forma un cratère sur le sol du parking.

« Et que dis-tu de la suite ? Balmung ! »

La lame avec une aura difforme créa un tourbillon qui détruisit tout sur son passage.

Yuuto fit disparaître ses épées hybrides et invoqua une épée de pure lumière pour créer une troupe de chevalier dragons dont la moitié servit à le protéger alors que l'autre moitié s'attaquait à Siegfried.

« Dainsleif ! »

Le Héros brandit sa nouvelle épée et créa des piliers de glaces qui englobèrent les soldats. Siegfried claqua alors simplement des doigts et les piliers se brisèrent avec leurs prisonniers. Mais déjà une nouvelle vague arrivait sur lui. Il les observa un moment puis sourit. Il ne contre-attaqua pas mais se contenta de s'amuser à éviter les coups d'épées.

« J'ai compris la faiblesse de ton nouveau Balance Breaker après seulement quelques secondes de combat. Tes chevaliers peuvent avoir les mêmes capacités que toi mais ils n'ont pas ta technique. Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. »

Mais alors qu'il allait éviter le dernier, celui-ci fit preuve d'une plus grande maîtrise de l'escrime et réussit à trancher l'un de ses bras artificiels. Siegfried recula et son visage se déforma en une grimace de douleur. Le chevalier releva la visière de son casque, révélant le visage de Yuuto.

« Impossible... » cracha Siegfried en se tournant vers le Yuuto qui envoyait ses chevaliers depuis tout à l'heure. « Tu es…tu es… »

Ce Yuuto là se mit à onduler et disparut. Ce n'était qu'une simple illusion faite par magie. Yuuto avait profité de la cohue de ses chevaliers lorsqu'ils l'avaient protégé du tourbillon pour se mêler à eux. Il se doutait que, comme le faisait Cao Cao, Siegfried chercherait la faiblesse de son attaque pour la retourner contre lui. Il lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. De plus, il avait rajouté un certain raffinement à ses lames puisqu'ils les avaient dotés de capacités Tueuses de Dragons, très efficaces contre les bras supplémentaires de Sigfried.

Yuuto était vraiment devenu un formidable combattant. Il arrivait à s'entraîner avec Issei dont le pouvoir avait venu Sairaorg tout de même. Les Cavaliers n'avaient pas une très bonne défense. C'était d'ailleurs leur principale faiblesse. Mais au lieu d'essayer de renforcer son corps pour palier à ce problème, il l'avait en quelque sorte « court-circuité ». Inutile d'avoir une bonne défense s'il personne n'arrivait à le toucher.

Le héros à terre releva les yeux vers son adversaire et lui jeta un regard de pure haine. On sentait bien qu'il considérait que son honneur avait été bafoué.

« Espèce de… »

« Je me suis vraiment entraîné dur pour te battre. Pour me rendre la pareille, tu devrais vraiment essayer de t'entraîner avec Issei. Mais pour cela, il faudrait te préparer à mourir parce qu'il est incapable d'y aller doucement. »

« …J'y penserais » dit finalement Siegfried en se relevant. « Mais encore faut-il que tu survive à ça »

Une brume parut alors autour d'eux. Ceux qui avaient été à Kyoto reconnurent celle qui accompagnait l'utilisation du Sacred Gear de Georg, Dimension Lost. De la brume émergea alors des Faucheurs, des dizaines voir des centaines de Faucheurs.

« Vous avez pu les éviter jusqu'à maintenant mais avec autant de Faucheur vous ne parviendrez pas à éviter leur faux ! » cria Siegfried.

« Oh c'est pas vrai… » gémit Draco en les voyant.

Comme sa première faux avait du mal à rivaliser avec les Faucheurs de niveau moyen, il avait réussi à leur en prendre une et lorgnait à présent sur celle de Pluton. Tant qu'à faire, autant prendre la plus puissante du lot. Ses gants fonctionnaient exactement comme prévue et parvenaient à lui faire manier la faux de manière assez exceptionnelle. Son possesseur avait du être très doué. Malheureusement, comme les gants ne faisaient en quelque sorte que le contrôler, ils continuaient à se battre alors que son corps, pas suffisamment entraîné pour le combat intensif, commençait à souffrir de la situation.

Ses réserves magiques étaient également touchées. Il fallait énormément d'énergie pour matérialiser ses créations et les maintenir dans l'espace physique. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'il maintenait non pas une mais deux créations. De plus il s'agissait de créations multiples, deux gants et six anneaux, rien que ça. Draco ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait tenir mais sans doute pas très longtemps, surtout avec cette nouvelle vague.

« Rassemblez-vous ! » leur cria alors Rias.

Draco suivit Hariel et rejoint la jeune fille qui se trouvait avec Akeno, Yuuto et Issei. Il y avait des Faucheurs de partout, le ciel en était recouvert. Si tous se mettaient à attaquer en même temps, ils seraient assez mal surtout que leurs niveaux d'énergie étaient très bas.

Soudain, Issei se figea. Des voix. Il entendait des voix. Comprenant d'où elles provenaient, il ferma les yeux pour plonger au cœur de Boosted Gear comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Comme il s'y attendait, les voix étaient celles de ses prédécesseurs. La dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus, ils étaient pleins de rages et de colère. Ils avaient tenté de lui faire suivre leur voie, celle de Ddraig, la voie de la Domination. Mais Issei leur avait tenu tête, il s'était affirmé et il les avait vaincus…

…et finalement ils semblaient s'en être pas trop mal sortit puisque maintenant ils étaient en smoking et sirotaient des verres de vin assis dans des fauteuils en cuir.

« _Pour sortir de cette situation, il va falloir l'utiliser_ » dit l'un d'eux qi faisait tourner le vin dans son verre.

« _Oui. Il le faut. Pas le choix. C'est la bonne solution_ » dirent les autres.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Issei. « Si c'est à propos du Juggernaut Drive je refuse de… »

Mais il fut interrompu par les prédécesseurs qui levèrent un doigt dans sa direction et le firent bouger de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

 _« Tout faux »_ dirent ils. « _Le Juggernaut, c'est dépassé. On en est revenu. Nous on te propose quelque chose de plus grand…le Pouvoir des Seins !_ »

En les voyants dans leurs costumes et avec leur attitude de gentlemen, Issei s'était attendu au pire mais pas à…ça. Les prédécesseurs levèrent leurs mains et une image se forma dans les airs, une image très familière aux yeux d'Issei. Les seins de Rias.

« _Tu nous as contaminé. Tu nous a influencé »_ reprirent les esprits. « _Nous sommes devenus des gentlemen à nichons. Des adorateurs de poitrine. Et nous avons comprit. Nous dépendons des seins. Ils sont ce qui protégera l'avenir. »_

Issei était complètement abasourdi. Ils parlaient de seins, il devrait comprendre. Mais là, rien. Où voulaient-ils en venir ?

« Sensei » appela Issei à Azazel qui continuait à se battre contre Pluton. « Je crois que les Senpai veulent que je fasse quelque chose avec les seins de Bouchou ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Le Déchu. « Est-ce qu'ils…est-ce que ce serait ça ? »

« Ils veulent que je fasse passer ses seins à un autre niveau ! »

« Fait le ! Tripote-les, lèche-les, suce-les, fais ce que tu veux mais éveille ce pouvoir » s'écria Azazel avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Pluton. « Tu entends saloperie de manieur d'outil agricole ? Le Dragon des Nichons et sa princesse vont vous botter le cul avec leur technique ultime ! »

Hariel soupira. Il avait envi de savoir mais en même temps il se demandait s'il le fallait. Quoique la grimace horrifiée de Siegfried était un vrai régal en soi.

« _Allez, allez, petit Kohai_ » reprirent les prédécesseurs à l'esprit d'Issei. « _Transfert ton énergie dans la poitrine de ta princesse_. »

Cela rappelle à Issei une conversation qu'il avait eut avec Sirzechs il y a bien longtemps. Utiliser Sacred Gear pour transférer de l'énergie directement dans les seins de Rias. Déjà à l'époque, il n'était pas arrivé à imaginer ce que cela pourrait faire, comment les seins pourraient changer. Oui ! Il allait le faire ! Mais avant cela...

« Rias ? Il faut que je te demande quelque chose » dit Issei en se tournant vers elle.

« Euh…Oui ? Vas-y, je ne peux plus être choqué par ce que tu peux me dire, j'ai l'habitude » rajouta-t-elle comme elle le voyait hésiter.

« Est-ce que je peux…transférer le pouvoir du Dragon Rouge dans tes seins ? »

Rias ne fut pas la seul à rester sans voix, Hariel et Draco aussi. Mais c'était pour d'autres raisons. Le premier voulait à tout prit s'empêcher de rire et le second était ébahis et subjugué par l'audace, la témérité et le génie de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son Shishou, son Maître.

« Je ne comprends pas » soupira finalement Rias. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment comprit. Mais je te fais confiance alors fait le ! »

Issei déglutit bruyamment puis fit disparaître les gantelets de son armure pour commencer à détacher un à un les boutons délicats de l'uniforme de Rias. Oui, il avait besoin de faire ça, il avait besoin de toucher de ses mains les magnifiques seins de cette merveilleuse femme, sentir leur douceur et leur fermeté sous ses doigts. Il sent les larmes couler de ses yeux alors que l'énergie affluait dans son corps et que son Sacred Gear la multipliait

« Allez ! »

[ _TRANSFERT !_ ]

Rias poussa un gémissement en sentant l'énergie afflué directement dans sa poitrine qui se mit à émettre une aura rouge. Cette aura s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que deux rayons d'énergie émergent des seins par la pointe des tétons. Issei en fut alors recouvert et il sentit une énergie nouvelle affluer dans son corps alors qu'une douce chaleur se diffusait en lui, la chaleur de l'étreinte de la femme qu'il aimait.

Alors qu'Issei était sûr de ne plus disposer d'assez d'énergie pour faire feu avec les canons de la forme Fou du Triaina, ses réserves furent de nouveau pleines.

« Promotion _Dragon Gallois du Pouvoir : Fou !_ »

[ _Change Fang Blast !_ ]

Armant ses canons sur ses épaules, il les chargea en énergie en quelques secondes.

« Prenez ça ! » cria-t-il en faisant feu.

Aucun des Faucheurs ne fut capable d'arrêter le tir ou de l'éviter. Avec un seul coup, le tiers de la gigantesque armée avait périt. Mais les seins de Rias continuaient à lui envoyer de l'énergie, toujours plus d'énergie. Un débordement d'énergie. Il pouvait encore tirer.

« C'est pas bon ! » s'exclama Siegfried. « Il ne faut pas continuer à laisser ces seins agir et redonner du pouvoir au Dragon Rouge ! On pensait que les Dragons Célestes ou Ophis étaient les plus dangereux mais ce sont bien les seins de Rias Gremory dont il faut se méfier le plus ! Quand elle et le Dragon Rouge sont ensemble, ils créent des miracles et la clé de ces miracles sont les seins de cette Démone ! »

« Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé à dire tout cas en gardant son sérieux ? » se demanda Hariel, dubitatif. « Même moi je n'aurais pas pu. »

« Arrêtez-les ! » cria à nouveau Siegfried au Faucheurs.

Mais les batteries d'Issei étaient déjà rechargées et il tira à nouveau dans le tas. C'était facile. Où qu'il vise, il y avait des Faucheurs. Certes leur nombre faisait qu'il serait plus facile de blesser les Démons mais vu qu'ils étaient partout, ils devenaient des cibles faciles.

« Donc je suis…je suis devenu la batterie du Dragon Rouge » réalisa Rias alors que l'énergie continuait à affluer.

« Non ! » s'exclama Issei en prend la jeune fille par les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de cette façon ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me rend juste heureuse. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin te soutenir de mon mieux. C'est ce que mes seins ont choisis alors je le choisis aussi. »

« Je sais à quoi tu pense » dit Hariel qui sentait le regard de Draco dans son dos.

« Moi aussi je voudrais que tu me donne de l'énergie, que ton corps entier me soutienne. »

« Tais-toi et bas-toi. »

C'est alors qu'Issei cria.

« Tes…tes seins ! Ils rétrécissent ! »

En effet les seins de Rias avaient perdu la moitié de leur volume.

« On dirait qu'ils diminuent quand je te donne de l'énergie » dit Rias. Heureusement, j'en a encore suffisamment pour t'en donner encore plein. »

« Non ! » cria Issei, paniqué. « Ne fait pas ça ! A ce rythme tes…tes seins que j'adore vont disparaître ! »

« Peut-être que ce n'est que temporaire » dit Rias pour essayer de le rassurer. « Ils redeviendront sûrement normaux après du repos »

« Mais c'est trop dur ! Je ne peux pas rester là à les regarder rétrécir ! Je préférerais mourir ! »

« Merci Issei, mais ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, combattre à tes côtés me rend heureuse. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Rias. De tous mon cœur. »

Soudain, la quantité d'énergie provenant des seins de Rias augmenta. Même Ddraig semblait enthousiaste. Issei tira une nouvelle fois et extermination plusieurs centaines de Faucheurs. Mais déjà son énergie revenait et il tira encore une fois cette fois, la barrière était endommagé, il le sentait.

L'explosion d'amour dura jusqu'à ce que la poitrine de Rias soit aussi plate que celle de Koneko. En pleurant, Issei fit la comparaison dans sa tête mais ses pensées étaient si évidentes que la jeune nekomata lui envoya un objet lourd sur la tête depuis sa position aérienne.

« Il ne reste plus que les gros poissons, Siegfried, Georg et Pluton et ils seront échec et mat » dit Azazel en pointant sa lance vers eux.

« Ton pouvoir est toujours aussi insensé Dragon Rouge » cracha Siegfried.

La fumée de l'attaque se dissipa, révélant le bretteur aux six bras. Derrière lui, Georg tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir la barrière qu'il avait mise en place pour protéger la dernier ancre. C'était de la magie hyper concentrée, ça allait être difficile de l'abattre, même avec les Dragon Blaster dans le dos d'Issei. La seule solution serait de s'occuper de Georg qui semblait déjà pas mal épuisé. Il avait beau posséder un Longinus et être un puissant Magicien, il y avait des limites.

C'est alors que ça arriva. Ça commença par un bruit, un bruit assez faible mais qui fut perçu par tout le monde à présent que le champ de bataille était calme. C'était comme… du verre qui se brise. Hariel leva les yeux au ciel et vit des fissures se créer dans le ciel. Soudain, il y eut un bruit plus fort et un énorme trou apparut dans la barrière. Issei avait-il suffisamment affaiblie la barrière pour qu'elle s'effondre toute seule ? Ou alors peut-être que c'était des renforts ? Non, ce n'était pas des renforts, pas pour eux.

Une armure noire, une cape de la même couleur bordée de fourrure blanche, de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets rosés et des yeux couleur noisette.

« Impossible… » balbutia Hariel.

« Tu…tu devrais être mort ! » s'exclama Issei. « Je t'ai détruit Shalba Belzebuth ! »

Cela remontait déjà à si longtemps. Plus d'un an. Shalba Belzebuth. L'un des dirigeant des la Fonction du Satan Originel de la Chaos Brigade. Celui qui avait aidé Diodora à enlever et presque tuer Asia pour piéger les Démons. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène puisqu'il était enfermé dans son propre esprit à discuter avec un résidu énergétique de son lui futur, mais les rapports disaient que Shalba était mort. Il s'était fait arraché les deux bras par la forme draconique d'Issei avant de se faire pulvériser par son Blaster.

« Comme tu vois ce n'est pas le cas, misérable insecte » cracha Shalba.

« Shalba ! » appela Siegfried. « J'ai reçu un rapport à ton sujet mais personne ne m'as dit que tu allais t'impliquer. »

Il avait vraiment l'air surprit de le voir.

« Salut Siegfried » dit le Démon. « Je suis…heureux de te voir. Je te dois beaucoup après tout, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu guérir de mes blessures…bien que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé tous mes pouvoirs et que j'ai perdu le serpent d'Ophis. »

« Et…que fais-tu ici ? »

« Oh, je pensais juste déclarer la guerre » répondit-il sur un ton nonchalant.

Il releva alors sa cape, révélant ce qu'il y avait en dessous. C'était un jeune garçon. Shalba le tenait fermement par le col. Il avait l'air en sale état et ses yeux étaient vides. Était-il sous contrôle ? La seconde chose que remarqua Hariel c'était le gakuran bleu avec lequel il était habillé. C'était donc un membre de la Faction des Héros. Décidément, Shalba était _très_ reconnaissant à Siegfried pour s'en prendre ainsi à un des siens. Le gamin avait la peau foncé, des cheveux gros bleu coupés courts et ses yeux étaient violets. Par-dessus son uniforme il portait un manteau de magicien à capuche bleu bordé d'or.

« Leonardo ! » crièrent Siegfried et Georg simultanément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, Shalba ! » s'écria le chevalier. « Il ne devrait même pas être là ! Il était sûr une tout autre mission. »

« Je voulais juste aider un peu…et aussi, je n'ai jamais vu comment fonctionne son Longinus, Wicked Wickness Workshop. »

Hariel vit Azazel frémir dans son armure au nom de son artefact. Hariel se concentra pour se rappeler que faisait ce Longinus puis blêmit. Tout comme Annihilation Maker, le Sacred Gear de Draco, Wicked Wickness Workshop avait la capacité de créer des choses sauf qu'il ne créait que des armes ou des êtres qui ciblaient les faiblesses de ses adversaires, les rendant quasi indestructible. Il n'était pas aussi bien placé que la l'Annihilation Maker à cause du champ restreint de son action mais il demeurait tout de même un Longinus et donc un artefact puissant.

Shalba fit apparaître un cercle magique dans sa main et le rapprocha de la tête du garçon. Les runes démoniaques se mirent à tourner et le garçon se mit à crier. Shalba sourit et le lâcha avant de se mettre en hauteur. Au sol, le garçon continuait de crier. Son corps se recouvrir alors d'une pellicule de matière visqueuse et sombre qui se mit à couler. Une fois par terre, elle se mit à bouillonner et à grossir de façon démesurée derrière le garçon qui souffrait toujours le martyr. Quelque chose sembla émerger mais ce n'était pas encore très bien définit.

« Impressionnant » dit Shalba en riant. « C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais, un monstre qui cible les faiblesses des Démons. Je mes ferais tous disparaître de ce monde….non, de tous les mondes ! »

La chose se précisa. C'était une tête. Immense. Elle fut suivit par un torse, tout aussi immense, des bras épais et des jambes qui n'en finissaient plus. Hariel ne voyait qu'une se chose à laquelle comparer le monstre qui surgissait devant eux. Le Grand Rouge. La créature devait être aussi grande que lui…ou alors plus grande.

Wicked Wickness Workshop avait la même contrainte qu'Annihilation Maker. La création dépendait du pouvoir du Porteur. Ce gamin devait être ultra puissant ou alors dopé par Shalba. Cependant, une fois que les créatures étaient dans le monde, elles ne dépendaient plus de la magie de leur créateur et vivaient par elle-même, se nourrissant des faiblesses de ceux qui les attaquaient. C'était effrayant. Surtout que d'autres bêtes, plus petites mais encore très impressionnantes, émergeant à leur tour de la substance gluante.

« Magnifique ! Magnifique ! » s'exclama Shalba. « Je ne peux pas attendre de voire les dégâts que ces magnifiques créatures vont générer quand je les lâcherais dans le Makai ! »

Autour d'eux, tout tremblait. La dimension créée par Georg s'effondrait. Bientôt elle n'existerait plus et Hariel ne doutait pas que ces monstres soient aussi capables de quitter d'eux-mêmes la Faille Dimensionnelle et rejoindre le Makai où ils pourraient à loisir semer le chaos.

« L'ancre ne va pas durer longtemps » cria le Magicien à son coéquipier. « Je crois qu'il a drogué Leonardo pour qu'il dépasse ses propres limites par la force. »

« On ne peut rien y faire ! » s'exclama Siegfried. « On a pas le temps de discuter. On le récupère et on s'en va. Pluton, est-ce que tu… »

Mais me Faucheur s'était volatilisé.

« Je vois, celui qui a aidé Shalba dans l'ombre était…oui, ça ressemble bien à Hadès de faire un coup tordu comme ça. »

« Il a éveillé la puissance de Leo bien trop vite » dit Georg en ramassant le corps chétif. « À présent ça pourrait le marquer à vie… »

Les deux Héros jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au groupe de Démon puis la brume les enveloppa et ils disparurent. Des explosions attirèrent alors l'attention du groupe en direction de l'immeuble. Vali se battait tant bien que mal contre Shalba. Les Démons ne l'avaient même pas vu partir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Vali ? » se moque Shalba après avoir réussit à mettre celui-ci a terre. « Que sont devenus tes puissant pouvoir Démoniaque ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux pouvoirs du Dragon Blanc ? Misérable demi-race ! C'est impossible pour un être aussi imparfait que toi de vaincre un Maoh comme moi ! »

« …dit celui qui a besoin d'emprunter les pouvoir des autres pour se battre » cracha Vali en tentant de se relever.

« Et il parle encore ? Quelle ténacité ! Les taches les plus coriaces apportent toujours plus de satisfactions quand on arrive à les enlever. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment ce qui m'intéresse ici. »

Il fit apparaître une corde d'énergie qui Serpentard rapidement vers Ophis pour la capturer.

« Exactement comme on me l'avait dit. Tes pouvoirs sont si instables que même avec mes pouvoirs diminués je peux te capturer. Tu es un cadeau de choix pour le vrai Maoh, Ophis. Maintenant, donne-moi à nouveau l'un des serpents pour augmenter mes pouvoirs ! »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! » cria Issei en ouvrant ses ailes de Dragons pour foncer en direction de Shalba.

Mais celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir perdu la tête.

« Je serais la Malédiction du Makai, le poison qui le dévorera ! Les Démons m'ont déniés ma place alors je les renie à mon tour ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce Makai là ! Qu'il disparaisse de ma main ! »

Il se tourna alors vers Issei et le pointa du doigt.

« Oui ! Je vais détruire les Démons, et surtout les enfants, les enfants qui t'adorent ! Ce sera mon châtiment pour toi ! Je les tuerais tous pour toi ! Les enfants des roturiers et ceux des élites aussi ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? Un monde où il n'y a pas de discrimination ? »

Il avait totalement perdu l'esprit. Il ne pensait plus qu'à la vengeance. Autour d'eux, le monde s'effondrait.

« La barrière est rompu, nya ! » cria Kuroka depuis l'immeuble. « Les transports magiques devraient marcher. Je vais activer un cercle et on se tire d'ici ! »

Le groupe Gremory se rassembla alors autour de Kuroka. Asia guérissait Vali qui avait été assez amoché par l'attaque de Shalba alors que Draco dématérialisait ses créations avec un soupir de soulagement. Au moins il ne repartait pas les mains vides puisqu'il avait encore la faux du Faucheur.

Shalba riait toujours, Ophis capturée près de lui. Issei posa ses yeux sur le Dragon capturé et prit une décision.

« Je vais le combattre et délivrer Ophis. »

« Non ! Issei ! » s'exclama Rias.

« Tu l'as entendu ? Il va tuer les enfants ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ! »

« Nos renforts vont arriver et s'occuper de lui. »

« Mais Ophis !...je ne peux pas la laisser…je…elle a sauvé Asia et Irina. Elle a sauvé nos amis. Pour moi c'est aussi notre amie, je ne peux pas la laisser. »

« Je reste avec toi alors ! » cria Rias.

« Non ! Vous êtes tous épuisé. Il faut que vous alliez parler de la menace qui pèse sur le Makai. Et puis si ce monde s'effondre, il n'y aura plus que la Faille Dimensionnelle autour de nous. Avec mon armure, je suis le seul à pouvoir y survivre. »

« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! » cria Kuroka qui retenait le pouvoir de téléportation.

« Hyoudou Issei » dit Vali en s'aidant d'Azazel pour se relever.

« Je le battrais aussi en ton honneur, Vali » lui dit Issei.

« Des que nous serons rentré, je préparerais le rituel de la Porte Draconique pour vous ramener toi et Ophis, d'accord ? » demanda Azazel.

Issei hocha la tête et commença à s'envoler.

« Issei ! » cria Rias.

Issei se retourna et regarda sa bien-aimée.

« Reviens moi, je t'en prie ! »

Issei sourit et leva le pouce avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Hariel s'approcha de sa tante et lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qu'il cherchait à réconforter ? Il avait un poids très lourd sur le cœur.

0o0o0

La douleur était intense. Comment une simple flèche pouvait-elle causer tant de douleur ?

« Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Le sang du Dévoreur, le sang de Samael. Un petit cadeau de la part d'Hadès » dit Shalba.

Il était en très mauvais état. Issei avait revêtu son armure de Reine Carmin Cardinal. La couleur avait rendu Shalba fou à cause de la ressemblance avec les cheveux de Sirzechs mais sous cette forme, Issei était bien plus puissant que lui…jusqu'à ce qu'il le frappe avec cette flèche empoisonnée.

« Bientôt tu seras mort. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir suffisant pour résister, pas comme Vali. C'était destiné à lui au départ. Tant pis. »

Issei cracha du sang mais étendit ses ailes. Il s'était des longtemps habitué à la douleur, il pouvait le supporter.

« Tu es censé souffrir le martyr ! » s'exclama Shalba en voyant Issei avancer vers lui. « Comment peux-tu seulement arriver à bouger ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ? Tu ne crains pas la mort ? »

Mais Issei ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas à lui répondre. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur de mourir. Mais il avait aussi conscience qu'il y avait plus important que sa propre vie, celle de tous les Démons qui mourraient s'il laissait Shalba vivre. Alors il se mit à frapper, encore et encore et encore.

« C'est absurde ! » cria Shalba en arrivant à s'éloigner. « Je suis le vrai Maoh, l'héritier spirituel de Satan lui-même ! J'ai vécu des expériences horribles pour en arriver là où je suis alors comment des sous êtres comme toi et Vali arrivent ils à me gêner ? Surtout toi, un simple Dragon qui n'a ni rêve ni idéal ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Toi ? » cracha Issei en le suivant. « Un Maoh ? J'ai déjà combattu Vali et Sirzechs. J'ai ressenti le pouvoir des vrais Lucifer, des vrais Maoh. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle pression avant et je n'en ai jamais ressenti à nouveau, même pas venant de toi, faux-Maoh. »

Shalba réussit à aller jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé Ophis et la prit brutalement par les épaules.

« Allez ! Ophis ! Donne le moi encore ! Donne-moi ton serpent de pouvoir pour que j'atteigne un pouvoir supérieur à mon ancêtre, non, un pouvoir supérieur à Satan lui-même ! »

« Je suis trop instable pour le moment. Ce que tu me demande est trop précis pour moi. »

Alors que Shalba était au comble du désespoir, Issei atterrit près de lui.

« Tu as essayé d'enlever leur sourire aux enfants. Pour ça tu ne mérite que la mort. En tant que Héros des enfants, c'est à moi que revient cette tâche. »

Il fit apparaître les canons du Fou sur ses ailes et les chargea. Shalba essaya de s'enfuir mais c'était peine perdu. La détonation fut si puissante que le bruit déchira l'espace. Shalba cria quand il mourut. Il maudit Issei en lui promettant la mort par la malédiction de Samael. Mais bientôt sa voix se tut.

Il n'existait plus.

0o0o0

Beaucoup de monde était rassemblé dans l'aire de transport du cette d'examen de changement de classe du Domaine Glasya-Labolas. C'est là qu'Azazel avait décidé de tenir le Rituel de la Porte Draconique, un sort qui permettait aux Dragons d'invoquer d'autres Dragons. En fait, n'importe qui pouvait dessiner le cercle et le sigil associé mais il ne pouvait fonctionner qu'en présence du pouvoir d'un vrai Dragon.

C'est pour cela qu'Azazel avait demandé à Tannin de l'aider pour le rituel. En effet si Vali avait tenu à être présent, il souffrait encore trop du poison pour être d'une quelconque aide quand à Fafnir, Azazel avait confié sa sphère aux Grigori pour réparations.

Tous ceux qui avaient participés à la bataille contre les Faucheurs étaient présents. Hariel tenait encore la main de sa tante, cherchant du soutien auprès d'elle autant qu'il la soutenait.

En dehors, les choses n'étaient pas brillantes. Les monstres créés par le Wicked Wickness Workshop de Léonard avaient réussis à émerger de la Faille Dimensionnel et avaient commencé à semer le chaos dans le Makai. Des équipes résidentes de Démons et d'Angers Déchus (les seuls résidents du Makai) avaient commencé à contre attaquer mais les monstres étaient formidablement grands et fort et les attaques que les défenseurs pouvaient faire avaient que peu d'effet. De plus, au même moment, les partisans de la Factions du Satan Originel avait commencé à attaquer les villes et villages alentours, provoquant une plus grande dispersion des troupes. La seule chose que les autorités pouvaient faire c'était évacuer les civils.

Et évidemment derrière tout ça, il y avait le Seigneur du Royaume des Morts, Hadès bien sûr. Il avait manipulé les Héros, il avait manipulé Shalba et tout ça pour porter un coup fatal aux Démons et aux autres factions. Celles-ci, en accord avec le traité, avaient envoyés leurs propres troupes et le Makai accueillait à présent des escadrons d'Anges et de Walkyries.

Et puis il y avait cette autre Ophis créé par Cao Cao. La situation devenait de plus en plus catastrophique et Hariel se sentait comme un planqué car dans quelques jours il devrait retourner à Poudlard.

« La préparation du cercle magique est terminé » dit finalement Azazel. « Nous allons commencer le rituel pour ouvrir la porte. »

0o0o0

Issei marche avec peine dans ma Dimension en ruine. La douleur était devenue tellement forte que sans Ophis pour le soutenir, il se serait effondré depuis longtemps.

« _Tiens bon_ » lui dit Ddraig, « _Ils vont bientôt ouvrir la Porte Draconique_ »

Mais il était si fatigué. Et il avait si mal.

« Dis Ophis, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aide ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Parce que je veux que tu répondes à une question : pourquoi tu es resté ? »

« Je voulais arrêter Shalba et te délivrer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as protégé Asia et Irina. »

« Elles m'ont offert du thé et ont joués aux cartes avec moi. »

« Vous êtes devenus ami » dit simplement Issei.

« Amis ? »

« J'aimerai bien moi aussi être ton ami »

Ophis ne répondit pas. Issei se mit à tousser et cracha du sang.

« Dis Ophis… » reprit il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fera quand tu sera rentré chez toi ? »

« Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi. Je ne peux plus profiter du silence et des rêves de la Faille Dimensionnelle. Le Grand Rouge à prit ma place. »

« Alors…tu pourrais venir chez moi. »

« Dans ta maison ? »

Issei acquiesça.

« Comme ça tu pourras…continuer à t'entendre avec…Irina et…et Asia…et peut-être aussi…tous les autres… »

À ce moment là, Issei tomba à genoux.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Aibo ? C'est pas l'heure de la sieste ! Relève-toi !_ »

Mais Issei ne l'entends plus. Il pense aux autres. A ses amis. A ses adversaires. A ses rivaux. Aux femmes qu'il aime. A Rias. Rias, sa bien aimée, son amour, Rias qui lui avait demandé de lui revenir.

« Je suis désolé »

0o0o0

La lumière de la Porte se dissipa. Il y avait bien quelque chose au centre du cercle mais ce n'était certainement pas quelqu'un. C'était des pièces Démoniaques. Huit Pièces Démoniaques. Huit Pions. Les Pions d'Issei.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Issei était…

0o0o0

Hariel est assis sur son lit. Prostré. Il n'a pas bougé depuis que les Pièces Démoniaques étaient arrivés à la place d'Issei. Ça faisait…combien de temps déjà ?

Hariel sortit son portable mais il était éteint. Il se rappela l'avoir fait quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. Il regarda l'heure puis fronça les sourcils. Il y avait des appels en absence. Quarante-sept pour être précis. Tous d'Eleanor. Il y avait aussi des SMS.

« _Hariel, t'es où ?...Hariel réponds ! »_

Tous dans le même style. Il écouta le premier puis se précipita vers son coffre. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et prit quelques fioles et herbes qu'il fit absorber par Proteus puis il se rua hors de sa chambre. Il lui fallut à peine quelques minutes pour se retrouver à Boston, dans la maison de Mission Hill. De là, il se téléporta à nouveau devant la porte du nouvel appartement d'Eleanor. Elle lui avait donné l'adresse quand elle avait aménagé en lui faisant jurer de garder le secret d'Hermione.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » lui cria Eleanor en ouvrant la porte. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Elle se figea en le voyant. Hariel avait l'air fatigué. Très fatigué. Et hagard aussi. Il avait de cernes sous ses yeux et avait par endroit des écorchures en voie de cicatrisation.

« Mais qu'est ce qui… »

« Je veux pas en parler » dit Hariel.

Il regretta son ton un peu dur mais il ne s'excusa pas et suivit Eleanor jusqu'à sa chambre ou elle avait installé Hermione. Maud et Benjamin étaient là, le teint défait et la mine fatigué. Ils étaient revenus en urgence et veillaient leur fille depuis cela faisait des heures. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il devait être pas loin de minuit. Hermione n'avait pas repris connaissance. Elle était pâle comme un linge, les traits tirés et elle gémissait doucement.

Hariel grimpa sur le lit puis examina son amie en lisant son aura.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Maud d'une voix inquiète.

« Savoir ce qu'elle a n'est pas le plus urgent » dit Hariel.

Il prit Proteus dans sa main puis lui fit recracher une fiole.

« Ouvrez-lui la bouche » dit-il.

Benjamin prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et lui desserra tant bien que mal les mâchoires qu'elle serrait sous la douleur. Hariel se dépêcha et glissa quelques gouttes du liquide contenu dans la fiole directement dans sa gorge avant de lancer un sort pour la forcer à avaler. Aussitôt, Hermione se détendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Eleanor.

« De la Goutte du Mort Vivant diluée dans du lait. »

« C'est un peu…macabre » remarqua Maud en frissonnant.

« C'est un très puissant somnifère » dit Hariel en faisant recracher un pot à Proteus. « On dit que les personnes qui la prennent sont comme morte, d'où son nom, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle provoque aussi un relâchement musculaire. »

« Et pourquoi le lait ? »

« Il est trop puissant. Une goutte peut faire dormir plusieurs heures mais le relâchement des muscles n'est pas suffisant. Le lait est le seul liquide qui permet de diluer le liquide en diminuant ses effets soporifiques sans empêcher la réaction qui provoque le relâchement. »

Il ouvrit le pot et prit une noisette de crèmes à l'intérieur. Se servant de son doigt comme pinceau, il traçât un symbole sur son front à la limite des cheveux et plus bas, à la racine de son nez.

« Ce sont des runes liés à l'émergence des énergies guérisseuses » dit Hariel en devançant les questions d'Eleanor. « Placé à ses endroits, elles vont stimuler ses chakras de la couronne et du troisième œil. Le premier est lié à son cerveau et son système nerveux et l'autre à sa perception extra sensorielle. Ce sont ces deux traits qui sont le plus touchés. En les activant, son corps va réparer les dégâts subis. »

« Et la crème ? »

« Un simple analgésique naturel. Utilisé pour tracer les runes, il va augmenter leur pouvoir. »

Il était content d'avoir tanné Avicenne pour qu'il lui apprenne la médecine. Il n'avait eu idées bases mais certaines lectures que le vieux Démon lui avait conseillé lui avaient aussi été bien utile.

« Donc elle est guérie ? » demanda Maud avec espoir.

« Pas encore. J'ai juste soulagé son organisme et commencé à réparer les dégâts. La source du problème est encore là. Il faut que je voie ce qu'elle a fait. »

Il suivit Eleanor jusqu'à salon et observa le cercle et mes autres préparatifs. Sa concentration était maximale. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il ne _pouvait_ penser à rien d'autre. Il ne devait pas…penser à autre chose. Finalement, après avoir également lu le rituel sur la tablette, il comprit ce qui s'était passé et se remit au travail.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait quelques choses dessus. Paniquée, elle se releva et se mit à gratter ce qu'il y avait sur son visage.

« Ne l'enlève pas ! » dit alors une voix près d'elle.

« Hariel ? » demanda Hermione en reconnaissant son ami.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda le jeune Démon qui essayait de contenir sa colère.

« Que…le rituel ! » se rappela alors Hermione.

« Oui, le rituel ! Ce putain de rituel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, merde ? »

« Je…je pensais que ce n'était pas… »

« Que ce n'était pas quoi ? Dangereux ? Permanent ? Et bien c'est réussit parce que tu as complètement foiré ton rituel ! »

« Mais non, je…j'ai suivit les consignes à la lettre ! »

« Mais ça ne suffit pas ! Un rituel, quel qu'il soit, ça se prépare ! Tu n'as pas lu les consignes de sécurité ? »

« Les… » Hermione blêmit. « Non ! Mais non ! Il n'y avait pas de consignes ! »

« Si, il y en a toujours. Elles sont à la fin. »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi lettre des consignes à la fin d'un rituel ? C'est au début que… »

« Non ! C'est un test ! Ça sépare les bons Magiciens des amateurs. On ne se lance pas dans la magie comme dans la cuisine. En mettant les consignes à la fin, on voit quels sont les Magiciens soigneux et réfléchis qui lisent tous et sont prudent des autres qui se précipitent. Ceux-là, soit ils apprennent rapidement à devenir consciencieux, soit ils meurent ! »

« Je…je ne savais pas…je… » gémit pitoyablement Hermione.

« Première erreur ! » cria Hariel en sautant au bas de son siège et en se mettant à faire les cent pas. « Si tu avais lu les consignes, tu saurais que le rituel que tu as pratiqué est un rituel de magie humaine faisant appel à la magie féerique. Il fallait donc utiliser les règles de la magie féerique. »

« Les règles de… mais je ne les connais pas ! »

« Elles stipulent que la magie féerique nécessite le moins possible d'interaction humaine. C'est pour cela qu'il fut utiliser des éléments naturels et non provenant de l'industrie humaine. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« La craie que tu as utilisée pour le cercle venait d'un lot de supermarché. Elle aurait dut venir d'une carrière de calcaire. La bougie du feu venait aussi d'un supermarché. Il aurait fallu une brindille enflammée et aussi de la vraie terre à la place du terreau. L'eau venait du robinet, il aurait mieux valu de l'eau de lac ou de rivière…même de mer et tu n'étais pas obligé de mettre un bol en céramique, tu aurais juste ou la poser ou alors la faire léviter. Pareil pour l'air. Il existe des sorts qui font des bulles d'air. Tu es une sorcière oui ou non ? »

Hermione baissa la tête. Hariel avait arrêté de dire qu'elle était une sorcière depuis déjà longtemps. Pour lui, elle était un Magicienne. Cette rétrogradation lui fit encore plus mal que le reste.

« Et je pourrais continuer avec le balais mais je crois que tu as comprit le principe. Protéger ton cercle par contre, c'était une bonne idée. Ça relève plus de la magie humaine mais ça aurait pu marcher…si tu n'avais pas utilisé un couteau en métal. Si tu avais pratiqué de la magie humaine pure ça n'aurait pas eut la moindre importance mais il fallait suivre les règles de la magie féerique or les peuple féerique sont hautement allergique au métal, surtout à l'acier et l'aluminium qui sont quasiment artificiels. »

« Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« La magie féerique a déraillée à cause de l'interférence et le sort à été…souillé, faute de meilleur mot. »

« Par quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Ça dépend de ce que tu as vu avec ta vision mal construite. »

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment…il y a eu un flash et des couleurs… »

« Les couleurs c'est ta vue déréglé. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans le flash ? »

Mais Hermione ne put répondre à ça.

« Est-ce que ça va passer ? »

« Passer ? Mais de quoi tu parle ? Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que ce rituel allait faire ? »

« Mais…mais c'était juste pour activer ma vision magique ! Je n'y arrivais pas en méditant alors je me suis dit…je me suis dit... »

« Qu'il y avait peut-être un raccourcis » soupira Hariel avec énervement. « Il n'y a _jamais_ de raccourcis. Si tu avais lu les mises en garde, tu saurais que ce rituel modifiait le corps et donnait une vision féerique par la grâce de Dana, la Déesse Mère des Celtes. Bon sang, je croyais que tu avais lu la formule ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait mais je ne connais pas cette langue ! »

« Tu…tu as effectué un rituel sans savoir ce que tu demandais ? » demanda Hariel, blême. « Mais c'est de l'inconscience ! »

« Je suis désolée » geignit Hermione.

« Ah ça tu peux l'être ! Sache que tu as prié une déesse de t'accorder le Glam Signt, l'œil féerique, un don extrêmement puissant qui peut changer ta vision et te donner des capacités supplémentaires qui diffèrent selon les gens. En plus Dana n'a pas fait les choses à moitié car elle t'en à donné deux. Il est fort probable que chacun ait un pouvoir particulier…enfin, s'ils ne te tuent pas avant. La souillure qui a pénétré tes yeux les a rendus quasi incontrôlable. J'ai du les sceller totalement. »

Hariel grimpa sur le lit et passa la main sur le bandeau qui entourait la tête d'Hermione et couvrait ses yeux.

« Ce bandeau maintient les scellés en place tu devras le garder quelque jours le temps quelles se renforcent suffisamment pour supporter le pouvoir des Glam Sight. Une fois qu'il sera enlevé, tu seras à nouveau normal mais il te sera impossible d'utiliser cette vue magique. Il est même possible que ta vue ordinaire soit affecté. »

« Affecté ? » glapit Hermione.

« J'ai fait des sceaux aussi faible que j'ai pu pour contenir la magie du Glam Sight mais ils restent assez puissant. La magie va affecter ta vue. Peut-être que ce ne sera rien mais peut être aussi que tu seras aveugle.

Hermione gémit et se mit à sangloter.

« Et…et ensuite ? » bégaya-t-elle après un moment.

« Impossible de rendre son cadeau à la déesse. Ce qu'il faire c'est trouver un moyen de purifier la souillure et pour ça il faudra l'identifier. Jusque là je surveillerai les sceaux et les remettrait au besoin. »

« Mais…mais ça va être infernal ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Et à qui la faute ? » demanda Hariel d'une voix glaciale.

« Je pensais que j'étais prête…j'avais lu… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! » cria Hariel. « Comment est ce que tu peux être aussi désinvolte avec ta propre existence, ça, ça me dépasse ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que ça pouvait mal tourner ? Tu te croyais toute puissante et savante ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire un truc, c'est faux ! Tu n'es qu'une petite écervelée qui se prends pour une grande en jouant avec des forces auquel elle n'entend rien du tout ! Franchement je n'aurais jamais du te prendre pour élève c'était une erreur ! »

« Ça suffit maintenant, tu vas trop loin ! » s'écria Eleanor en pénétrant dans sa chambre. « Je t'ai laissé faire jusque-là parce qu'Hermione avait besoin d'une leçon mais tu y vas trop fort ! »

« Moi j'y vais fort ? » s'exclama Hariel, outré. « C'est pas moi qui cherche à me faire tuer ! C'est pas moi qui me mets continuellement en danger pour des raisons stupides et ce n'est pas moi qui a rompu sa promesse et qui n'est pas… »

Hariel se figea, le visage blême et les yeux écarquillés. Il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau mais il n'arrivait plus à sortir une phrase. Eleanor fronça les sourcils et voulut s'avancer vers lui mais Hariel disparut dans un craquement.

0o0o0

Hariel n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait l'homme en face de lui. Il était assez tôt en Angleterre et il n'avait pas dû tout dormi. Partit de Boston vers trois heures du matin, il était juste à l'heure pour son rendez-vous de neuf heure avec Balbok et le médecin qui allait prendre en charge Sirius dans sa clinique en Suisse.

Voyant l'état de son client, Balbok préféra intervenir.

« Docteur Berlinger, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faudrait que je puisse m'entretenir en privé quelques instants avec mon client. »

« Euh…Oui, bien sûr » dit le docteur Berlinger que le gobelin avait coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Il se leva, s'inclina et sortit du bureau.

« Vous allez bien votre Altesse ? » demanda alors le gobelin.

« Oui je…je suis fatigué. »

Ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il avait le sentiment d'abandonner son parrain. Encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de le laisser sur une île inhospitalière, dans une prison remplie de monstres suceurs de bonheur, il se retrouverait dans un hôpital. Le cadre était différent mais ça restait un abandon. Hariel aurait tellement voulut que les choses se passes autrement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de… »

« Foutaise ! J'ai confiance en vous. Je ne suis pas en état de prendre une décision éclairé alors je veux votre avis. »

Le gobelin le regarda quelques instants.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleur chose à faire, tant pour votre parrain que pour votre secret. »

« Bien » répondit simplement Hariel. « Alors acceptez la proposition de ce…docteur Berlinger je vous prie. »

« Comme son Altesse le voudra.

Hariel tint à être présent quand le médecin fit leviter le corps rigide de Sirius devant lui. Il avait été endormi avec des gaz spéciaux et ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures. D'ici là, il serait au secret à l'hôpital.

Pourtant Hariel se sentait coupable. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulut faire ou dire. Mais soudain il se rendit compte que ça ne concernait pas son parrain.

Le docteur partit, Harel s'enfuit. Il se téléporta à Boston et frappa à nouveau à l'appartement d'Eleanor. Quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte, le jeune Démon se précipita contre elle, la serra fort et se mit à pleurer. D'abord surprise, Eleanor finit resserrer ses bras autour de son ami et l'écouta lui déballer toute l'histoire.

Il parla des Héros, des Faucheur, d'Ophis…et surtout il parla d'Issei. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là qu'il pu enfin prononcer les mots : « Issei est mort. »

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà un très très long chapitre. J'en suis à… argh ! 29 pages ! J'ai douillé grave pour les corriger !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Désolé pour ceux qui préfèrent quand ça se passe à Poudlard, on va rester sur les Démons pendant encore un ou deux chapitres. Et désolé aussi pour la scène de Rias, j'ai fais que recopier l'auteur 😂.

Draco refait des siennes aussi. Vous pensez quoi de son obsession pour les faux ?

Juste pour vous dire, certaines parties du rituel d'Hermione viennent de Charmed, l'épisode d'Halloween de la saison 3 quand elles remontent me temps pour aider leur à être Melinda Warren à naître (le balais, la pomme et la sauge). Le Glam Sight vient, lui, de l'anime Rental Magica qui recevra un développement spécial pendant un ou deux chapitres futurs. Vous voilà prévenus.

Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dit à dans deux semaines !


	53. Chapitre 52 : Renaissance

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 52 : Renaissance / Umarekawaru

.

Le roulis du train berçait doucement Hariel alors que sa tête reposait sur les cuisses confortables de Rias. La jeune fille, le menton dans la main, regardait défiler les paysage de la campagne japonaise que longeait le train inter cité qu'elle et sa Suite avaient prit pour se rendre dans la périphérie de Kuoh tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son neveu. Son regard était vague mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de nouveau qui illuminait son regard éteint depuis plus de deux jours. Une lueur d'espoir.

Cette même lueur était présente dans les yeux des autres personnes avec elle dans le train sauf dans l'un d'eux, celui d'Hariel. Lui n'arrivait pas à trouver de l'espoir.

Les treize monstres invoqués par le Wicked Wickness Workshop continuaient à semer le chaos dans le Makai. La majorité ressemblait à des créatures aquatiques munies de quatre pattes et d'un œil géant. De plus de cent mètres de hauts, il en faisait près de cent cinquante de long sans compter leur queue sinueuse qui se finissait soit par des lames, soit par des piques ou des pinces. De leur corps monstrueuse émergeaient des excroissances qui, en explosant donnent naissances à des dizaines de répliques plus petite d'eux-mêmes. Elles avaient tailles humaines mais elles étaient tout simplement trop nombreuses. Les monstres saccageaient villes et villages sur leur passage alors qu'ils avançaient sans véritable but apparent au travers des terres Démoniaques. Les seuls choses que pouvaient faire les gens c'était évacuer pour sauver leur vie.

Le plus grand, lui, avait un but bien plus précis. Tout en semant le chaos et la désolation, il avançait petit à petit vers Lilith, la capitale des Quatre Satan. Au final, les médias, qui relayant leur avancée, leur avait donné des noms. Ceux à quatre pattes étaient les Méganodons et le grand était le Giganodon. Tous arboraient une aura noire et sinistre et étaient très difficile à tuer. En fait, jusque-là, personne n'avait réussis.

Des troupes avaient été envoyés et beaucoup de guerriers indépendants les épaulaient mais il semblait que même les Démons de Classe Ultime ne pouvaient rien contre eux. Même Diehauser Belial, l'Empereur, le numéro un du Jeu de Classement et sa Suite n'avaient fait que ralentir le Giganodon.

Et tout cela était sans compter sans les combats contre la Faction du Satan Originel qui continuait à profiter du chaos pour tenter un coup d'état. Ils avaient bien des alliés comme les Anges, les Déchus, les Asgardiens et même les Youkai de Kyoto mais rien ne semblait arrêter l'avancée des Créatures. Toutes les chaînes du Makai montraient la destruction, la désolation et des milliers d'enfants qui disaient que tout irait bien une fois que le Oppai Dragon serait là.

Et pendant ce temps là, le Clan Gremory était en deuil. Rias était enfermé dans sa chambre, Akeno était mutique, tout comme Koneko et Revel était constamment en pleure. Yuuto était le seul qui arrivait encore à garder la tête froide mais c'était parce qu'il se sentait responsable de l'équipe et de la protection des filles maintenant qu'Issei n'était plus là. Hariel avait été le seul à sortir. Il s'était enfui de cette ambiance de mausolée, d'abord pour aider Hermione puis pour rencontrer le médecin de Sirius mais après avoir libéré sa tristesse, il était retourné au château Gremory et s'était enfermé dans la chambre de sa tante avec elle.

Des gens étaient venus voir comment ils allaient. Rizer et Ruval Phoenix tout d'abord, venus voir leur jeune sœur et puis aussi Baraqiel qui s'était enfermé un long moment avec sa fille. Saji et Sona étaient passés également, juste avant qu'ils ne partent avec les reste de leur équipe pour aller aider à évacuer les civils. Tous les Démons possédant ne serait-ce qu'un peu de pouvoir avaient été appelé et Sona refusait d'être en reste. Saji, lui, la suivait mais pas avant d'être allé apporter ses condoléances au Clan Gremory pour sa perte. Pour lui, Issei était un modèle, la preuve qu'un simple Pion pouvait faire de grandes choses. Le perdre était comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. De son côté, Sona ne pouvait pas rester les bras croiser à regarder sa meilleur amie sombrer dans le désespoir. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait appelé des renforts.

Ceux-ci s'étaient présentés en la personne de Sairaorg Baal. Loin de vouloir faire des condoléances, il avait fait irruption dans la chambre de Rias pour lui demander si elle avait déjà fait l'amour avec Issei. Quand elle lui avait dit que non, Sairaorg avait éclaté de rire.

« Alors ce mec ne peut pas mourir » avait-il dit. « Il est impossible que Hyoudou Issei soit mort sans t'avoir fait l'amour à toi et à toutes les autres femmes qui sont amoureuse de lui. Après tout, c'est le Oppai Dragon. Alors relève-toi Rias, relève-toi comme lui le fait toujours. Tu es la femme qu'il aime, tu dois être plus forte que ça et protéger les enfants jusqu'à son retour. »

C'était ces paroles qui avaient fait renaître l'espoir dans les yeux de Rias et de sa Suite. C'était insensé, ça ne reposait sur rien mais ils y croyaient dur comme fer.

Mais Hariel, lui, n'arrivait pas à croire, il n'arrivait plus à retrouver l'espoir. Il avait vu les Pièces. Son esprit logique n'arrivait pu à voir au-delà de l'évidence : si les pièces étaient revenues c'est qu'Issei était mort. Son esprit allait rejoindre les autres dans Boosted Gear et Ddraig irait de trouver un nouveau Porteur.

Et pourtant il aurait pu être sauvé. Il savait que c'était le poison de Samael qui avait mis fin à la vie de son presque frère car Azazel en avait trouvé des résidus énergétique sur les pièces. Il aurait pu être sauvé par la même personne qui avait aussi sauvé Vali quelques temps plus tôt. Sun Wukong, le premier Roi Singe, un Dai Yokai presque égale aux dieux, un vieillard en costume chinois traditionnel mais avec des lunettes de soleil monoverre. Il avait réussit à extirper le poison du corps de Vali et avec lui la malédiction de Samael. Mais c'était trop tard pour Issei.

Et puis il y avait eu Grayfia. Elle n'était pas venu apporter son soutien ou des condoléances, non, elle était venu leur donner un papier, un papier de la part de Sirzechs et Azazel et sur lequel était noté une adresse, celle de la base d'Ajuka Belzebuth sur terre. Les Pièces Démoniaques d'Issei étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient de lui, il était donc logique de les faire examiner par Ajuka puisque c'était lui qui les avaient créés.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous dans ce train. Hariel, qui ne voulait pas quitter sa tante, les avait suivit même s'il ne croyait pas aux chances de réussites de l'opération. Il profitait juste de la chaleur réconfortante des cuisses de sa tante contre sa joue et de la caresse de sa main dans ses cheveux. Sköll et Hati étaient, eux, couchés sur le sol à ses pieds. Les deux chiens-loups avaient failli devenirs comme fou quand ils avaient appris que leur petit maitre avait été attaqué en leur absence. Ils avaient relâchés leur attention parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans le Makai et avaient acceptés de rester à Kuoh. Depuis son retour, ils ne le quittaient plus d'une semelle et ne dormaient plus qu'à tour de rôle. Il y avait également une autre chaleur qui le réconfortait, celle de la main d'Eleanor qui était assis juste à côté de lui, sur le tristement siège du compartiment.

Après l'effondrement d'Hariel dans ses bras, la jeune femme avait refusé de laisser son ami repartir sans elle et même si elle savait pertinemment dans quel état se trouvait le Makai. Elle s'était disputé avec ces parents à propos de ça et finalement était partit en leur laissant les clés. Hariel avait eu beau lui dire qu'elle le regretterait et que si elle venait à mourir ses parents seraient dévastés et encore plus si la dernière chose qu'ils avaient fait était de se disputer, elle était resté sur ses positions et était revenu au Makai avec lui avant de retourner sur terre avec le groupe.

Bien sûr, prendre le train n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, ils auraient pu se téléporter directement là-bas. En fait ce trajet en train montrait la nervosité qui habitait Rias. Malgré son espoir, elle avait, tout au fond d'elle-même, encore peur qu'auparavant ne lui confirme que…non, même là, elle ne pouvait pas y penser.

Arrivé à la gare, une voiture les attendait. Hariel se sépara de sa tante mais garda la main d'Eleanor dans la sienne. Draco, lui, en profita pour lui prendre l'autre et tous les trois s'assirent ensembles dans la voiture, les deux chiots une nouvelle fois aux pieds de leur maître. Celle-ci les mena à l'extérieur de la ville, près d'un vieux bâtiment qui semblait abandonné. Les fenêtres étaient brisés, le béton s'érodait et de la mousse poussait sur les structures pourtant il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur.

Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils virent que le rez-de-chaussée avait été transformé en laboratoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant quand on connaissait Ajuka. Ce qui l'était plus, c'était les personnes qui y travaillaient. Il y avait près d'une cinquantaine de personnes, tous sexes confondus qui discutaient entre eux par petit groupe. Ce n'était pas des Démons. Hariel ne ressentait aucune trace d'énergie Démoniaque en eux et pourtant il y avait…quelque chose, une impression. Comme si chacun d'eux possédait une sorte de pouvoir. Ce n'était pas de la magie, quelle qu'elle soit, non, ça, Hariel l'aurait reconnu. Non, c'était quelque chose qui lui était inconnu.

Dès que le groupe rentra, les conversations se turent. Les gens présents, la plupart assez jeunes, les regardèrent quelques instants puis sortirent de leur poches des téléphones portables à clapet qu'ils ouvrirent avant de les pointer vers eux.

« …Ce sont des Démons et une humaine » dit fébrilement l'un d'eux en regardant son écran. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est quoi ces niveaux et ces rangs complètement dingue ? »

Eleanor leva alors un sourcil, intéressée. Est-ce que leur téléphone avait non seulement la capacité de les analyser pour dire leur espèce mais aussi évaluer leur force. Juste au moment où elle avait commencé à analyser la magie, c'était inespéré.

Les deux groupes se regardèrent en chien de Fayence jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme, une Démone en tailleur, s'avance vers eux.

« Veuillez m'excuser » dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. « Ces personnes font partie de l'équipe spécial travaillant pour l'industrie du jeu… »

C'est alors qu'Hariel se rappela que l'un des hobbies particulier d'Ajuka était de créer des jeux (après tout, c'était lui qui avait créé le Jeu de Classement), en particulier dans le monde des humains depuis que les nouvelles technologies s'étaient développés. Donc les téléphones faisaient partie de son nouveau jeu.

« Par ici, je vous prie. Ajuka-sama vous entends sur le toit » dit-elle s'en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le groupe se mit alors à la suivre mais alors qu'Hariel se mettait en marche, il sentit la main d'Eleanor lui échapper. Il se retourna et vit que la jeune fille jetait des coups d'œil aux occupants du bâtiment qui s'étaient remis à discuter.

« Tu viens ? »

« Oui…euh, non…tu sais quoi ? Part devant, je…je vous rejoindrais. »

Hariel eut un léger sourire. Tellement prévisible. Mais après tout il pouvait parfaitement la comprendre. Si ces téléphones étaient une invention d'Ajuka alors ça devait forcément être intéressant. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi tester ce gadget mais il ne se sentait pas dans l'état d'esprit approprié pour l'apprécier. Ce serait pour une autre fois. Au moins il avait presque ri pour la première fois depuis... Il décida donc de laisser son amie s'amuser à sa guise et rattrapa le groupe qui entrait déjà dans un ascenseur qui les conduisit directement sur le toit.

Ajuka y avait implanté un grand jardin avec des fleurs, des fontaines et des arbres. Malgré la saison, le vent était juste frais et il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage dans le ciel alors qu'Hariel était sûr qu'il y en avait quand ils étaient arrivés. Dans ce ciel clair, la lune brillait intensément et projetait son éclat argenté tout autour d'eux. C'était la seule source de lumière mais pour les Démons, c'était bien suffisant.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez tout un groupe » dit alors une voix. « Enfin bon, peu importe, bienvenu. »

Ajuka Belzebuth était assis à une table de jardin, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Hariel pouvait sentir des effluves de fleurs de cerisiers et de saké par-dessus l'odeur des feuilles de sencha.

« Ajuka-sama » dit Rias en faisant une révérence.

Hariel et Revel firent de même alors que les autres s'inclinèrent simplement.

« Je suis au courent de ce qui vous amène. C'est une affaire sérieuse. Vous avez vraiment le don de vous mettre dans de beaux draps. »

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Ce n'était pas un compliment non plus. C'était un fait.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous montrer » reprit Rias en portant sa main à sa poche où se trouvaient les pièces Démoniaques d'Issei.

« J'ai malheureusement peur que ça ne doive attendre » l'interrompit Ajuka en levant la main. « On dirait que d'autres personnes viennent rendre visite ce soir. »

C'est alors qu'Hariel le ressentit. Une présence. C'était subtil mais pourtant bien présent. Ajuka devait avoir des sens hyper développés pour l'avoir perçu aussi tôt. C'était des Démons. Des Démons puissants.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé te trouver dans un endroit comme celui-ci, Maoh usurpateur Ajuka » dit l'un d'eux.

Ajuka eut un petit sourire amer puis jeta un coup d'œil à la Démone qui avait amené Rias et les autres ici. Celle-ci prit son téléphone portable, tapota quelque chose dessus puis le remit dans sa poche en hochant la tête en direction d'Ajuka.

« Je reconnais bien là le charme de la Faction du Satan Originel » dit-il finalement. « Au mois il est facile de vous reconnaître. »

« Je suis là moi aussi » dit une voix familière.

Hariel sentit ses pois se dresser sur tout son corps et pour la première fois depuis des jours, une émotion remplaça la tristesse : la haine.

« Siegfried » siffla-t-il.

Avait-il parlé comme un humain ou comme un serpent. Peut importait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que devant lui se tenait l'un des responsables de la mort d'Issei.

0o0o0

Eleanor s'amusait comme une petite folle. Ne faisant d'abord que regarder comment faisait les autres, elle avait rapidement comprit comment fonctionnait le téléphone. Au lieu de chiffres, le clavier présentait des signes étranges qui lui étaient familiers. C'était les même qu'elle voyait quand Hariel faisait de la magie. C'était donc des Runes démoniaques, les mêmes Runes qui lui servaient à faire de la magie. Intéressant.

Le téléphone en lui-même semblait assez normal. De forme rectangulaire et un peu plus large qu'un téléphone à clapet conventionnel, il tenait bien en main grâce à sa coque noire légèrement granuleuse. La seule autre différence provenait d'une sorte de pierre verte incrustée dans le clapet juste en dessous de la caméra

Finalement, un jeune homme à peine moins âgé qu'elle lui avait prêté son portable et avait commencé à lui apprendre comment s'en servir. Mais Eleanor n'avait pas été seconde de sa promo (juste après Hariel) pour rien. Rapidement, elle commença à se débrouiller toute seule. Elle avait même réussis à changer la langue pour que les paramètres qui n'étaient pas en langue démoniaques passent du japonais à l'anglais.

L'appareil était très intéressant. C'était bien un téléphone mais celui-ci avait semble-t-il une batterie chargée d'énergie Démoniaque qui lui permettait de lancer des applications spéciales. Il y avait le scanner ainsi qu'une espèce de traitement de texte et une encyclopédie assez complète qu'elle rêverait de consulter.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

« Viens, il faut partir » lui dit le garçon en reprenant son portable.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Eleanor alors qu'elle commençait à le suivre.

« C'est le signal d'évacuation. Il doit se passer quelque chose là-haut. »

« Quoi ? Mais il faut que j'y aille ! Mon ami est là-haut ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu pourrais faire ? » lui cria le garçon en l'empêchant de retourner dans le bâtiment. « Viens ! »

Eleanor se figea quelques instants puis prit une décision. Elle saisit le téléphone et repoussa le garçon qui manqua tomber au sol avant de partir en sens inverse. Elle courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le dernier bouton.

0o0o0

Hariel n'était pas le seul à être en colère. Des auras meurtrières émanaient des filles présentes à l'exception d'Asia. Asia n'était pas en colère, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Asia était triste, elle avait des regrets.

Malgré sa haine, Hariel se remit à réfléchir. Après le coup que leur avait fait Shalba, La Faction des Héros et celle du Satan Originel auraient dû être ennemie pu au moins s'éviter lune l'autre. C'était louche.

« C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons Seigneur Ajuka » dit Siegfried en ignorant volontairement et avec désinvolture les auras meurtrières des Démons. « Je suis Siegfried, de la Faction des Héros et je travaille avec ces messieurs de la Faction du Satan Originel. »

« J'ai lu des choses sur toi Sieg, la Lame du Chaos. Si je me souviens bien, c'est comme cela que l'on t'appelait quand tu étais au service de l'Église. »

Ajuka ne semblait pas vraiment impressionné. Plutôt amusé en fait. Comme un chat regardant une souris défendre sa cause tout en sachant que quoiqu'elle dise, il la dévorerait. Voilà une expression qu'Hariel enviait.

« Comme tu le vois, j'ai déjà des invités. Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. »

La désinvolture du Maoh, qu'il renforça en posant simplement son menton sur le dessus de ses poignets fit naître des sentiments hostiles parmi les Démons de la Faction du Satan Originel. Siegfried, lui, n'exprimait rien.

« En fait, si je suis là, c'est pour te proposer une alliance. »

Hariel faillit avaler de travers. Alors ça c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il savait que le gouvernement Démoniaque était formé de quatre factions différentes, chacune soutenant l'un des Satan et bataillant pour augmenter son influence et son pouvoir. Chacune des factions à ses propres opinion et ambitions et espèrent ainsi, en gagnant plus de pouvoir ainsi que les faveurs d'un Maoh, les voir se réaliser. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Bien qu'alliés, voir même amis, les Satan eux-mêmes avaient leurs propres opinion et ambitions.

« Il es vrai qu'une alliance serait une option logique. J'ai mes propres envies et certaines ont d'ailleurs récemment été refusés par Sirzechs parce que ça allait contre ces idéaux. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour la seule raison que vous voulez une alliance, vous craignez que passe-temps ne vous pose quelques problèmes. »

« C'est exact » dit simplement Siegfried.

Donc le jeu qu'Ajuka créait en ce moment était de nature à court-circuiter la Chaos Brigade ? Intéressant.

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison » reprit Siegfried. « Ce qui nous attire mes plus chez toi c'est que tu es le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec « Ça », Sirzechs Lucifer. »

« Oh ? » dit simplement Ajuka avec une voix doucereuse.

« Lui et toi êtes des Démons irréguliers, des mutants. Les Héritiers du Satan Originel vous craignent. Vous seriez un atout indéniable dans notre manche. »

« Intéressant » dit Ajuka. « Je pourrais envisager de devenir un terroriste et m'opposer à Sirzechs. Voir son expression choqué en vaudrait vraiment la peine. »

Hariel sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Ajuka ne pensais pas sérieusement à accepter ? Après tout il…

« Et je suppose que j'aurais aussi accès aux informations et rapports de recherches de la Chaos Brigade ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Ce serait vraiment passionnant…mais je me dois de refuser » dit finalement.

Siegfried ne manifesta pas la moindre expression au contraire des autres Démons dont l'agressivité monta encore d'un cran.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« C'est très simple mon cher Sieg. La raison pour laquelle je peux me consacrer à mon passe-temps c'est parce que Sirzechs tient compte de mes volonté même s'il ne les accepte pas toutes. La relation qu'il…ou plutôt que j'entretiens avec lui est assez ancienne. Il est le seul que je pourrais appeller mon ami. C'est la raison pour laquelle la seule personne à me connaître mieux que je ne me connais, c'est lui et inversement. Après tout, j'ai accepté de devenir Maoh que parce que lui aussi avait accepté de l'être. »

Rivalité, amitié et même, pourquoi pas, amour. Un mélange subtil de sentiments et d'émotions qui ont tissés une relation entre les deux hommes. On pouvait dire qu'Ajuka aimait Sirzechs mais parler simplement d'amour était bien trop réducteur pour définir leur relation. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'Hariel le ressentait.

« Un « ami »… » dit pensivement Siegfried. « J'avoue ne pas comprendre cet argument… »

Derrière lui, l'agitation des Démons de l'autre Faction augmenta.

« Nous vous avions prévenu ! Cet homme et l'imposteur Sirzechs contrôlent le Makai pour assouvir leurs propres ambitions. »

 _Parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez aussi_ , pensa Hariel en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« On ne peut pas laisser un Maoh qui passe son temps à s'amuser à la tête du royaume peu importe la technologie qu'il y a apporté ! »

« Maintenant ça ne peut plus durer ! Il est temps que nous éliminions cette parodie de Seigneur des Démons ! C'est notre tâche à nous qui avons hérité de la volonté du Satan Originel ! »

Devant cette déferlante de violence de la part des autres Démons, Ajuka se contenta de sourire.

« J'ai déjà entendu ces arguments de nombreuses fois avant vous, c'est loin d'être vraiment original. Ne me dites pas que vous racontez les mêmes boniments à tous les membres de l'actuel gouvernement. Ils ne sont ni élégants ni intéressant. En d'autres termes, je trouve cela d'un ennui mortel. »

Hariel ne savait pas si Ajuka faisait exprès de parler comme ça pour le énerver ou alors parce que c'était ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Peut-être un peu des deux. En tout les cas, cela marchait car les Démons étaient dans une rage folle. Il n'allait pas tarder à y avoir du grabuge.

Mais Ajuka ne semblait pas vraiment s'en inquiéter. Au contraire, tout cela semblait l'amuser follement. Alors que la tension continuait de grimper, il écarta les mains devant lui et fit apparaître un petit cercle Démoniaque.

« Je sais qu'il est inutile de discuter avec vous donc je n'essaierais pas. Je vais juste faire mon travail de Maoh que je n'ai pas fait depuis pas mal de temps et je vais tous vous éliminer. »

« Ne te fous pas de nous ! » s'exclamèrent les autres Démons.

L'énergie démoniaques qu'ils utilisèrent à ce moment-là pour attaquer Ajuka aurait tué n'importe quel des personnes présentes. Mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir le Satan qui se mit à manipuler son cercle, assemblant les signes en des formules compliqués, tout cela sous l'œil intéressé d'une certaine personne. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'Hariel mais bien que celui-ci soit intrigué, il ne l'était pas autant qu'Eleanor.

La jeune femme s'était cachée derrière un buisson des qu'elle était arrivé en haut et observait la situation discrètement. Utilisant son téléphone, elle scanna les personnes présentes. Les niveaux d'Hariel et de ses amis étaient effectivement très élevés, surtout par rapport à la Démone qui les avait conduits ici. Les Démon qui leur étaient opposés étaient également très puissants mais ce n'était rien par rapport à celui qui était assis sur la chaise de jardin. Ça devait être lui Ajuka, le Seigneur Démon. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Ses résultats crevaient tellement le plafond que l'appareil était incapable de le mesurer.

Le dernier qu'elle mesura était humain…enfin elle croyait, les résultats n'étaient pas très clairs. Apparemment c'était une sorte de clone. Il semblait assez puissant par lui-même mais seuls ses niveaux de pouvoirs physiques étaient élevés. Au niveau énergétique, il était presque à zéro. Cependant l'appareil recevait des signaux provenant des épées accroché à la ceinture autour de sa taille et qui formaient une sorte de jupe. Certaines avaient plus de pouvoir que d'autres et étaient leur nature différaient. A la lecture des énergies, certaines étaient « Sacrées » et d'autres « Démoniaques ». Eleanor avait alors remarqué un icône bizarre à côté de la lecture de l'une des épées, la plus puissante. Elle le sélectionna et cliquant dessus. Aussitôt, l'application de scan se mit en arrière-plan et l'encyclopédie s'était ouverte toute seule en lui montrant des renseignements sur l'arme.

« _Gram, la plus puissante des Épées Démoniaques_ » avait-elle lu. « _Utilisée par Siegfried pour tuer le Dragon Fafnir, elle est une des plus puissantes Tueuses de Dragon et émet une énergie destructrice qui équivaut celle de l'épée Sacrée Durandal. »_

En dessous, elle avait vu une photo du mec qui la possédait. La légende disait son nom et aussi qu'il était un clone créé par l'Église Orthodoxe pour faire renaître de Siegfried original.

Cette histoire d'expérimentation lui faisait froid dans le dos mais son excitation était encore plus grande. Elle avait même décuplée quand elle avait vu Ajuka se servir de sa magie. Reconnaissant les différents signes qu'il y avait sur son portable, elle décida de les recopier dans l'application qui ressemblait à un traitement de texte.

Un peu paniqué tout de même, elle regarda les attaques d'énergie approcher du Démon mais au moment où elles allaient le toucher, elles se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions. Toujours assis dans son siège de jardin, Ajuka laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant les expressions choquées de ses adversaires.

« Je vois que vous êtes venu sans connaître mes capacités » dit-il sur un ton légèrement condescendant. « Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que vos petites attaques fonctionneraient contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors peut-être que vous saviez et que vos mines ébaubies sont le résultat du fait que vous pensez que votre petite mise à niveau suffirait contre moi ? Quel que soit la réponse, vous ne faites pas le poids. »

En entendant cela, Hariel analysa plus profondément les Démons. En effet, leurs pouvoirs semblaient être un peu plus importants qu'ils ne devraient être. Est-ce qu'ils avaient reçu le serpent de la nouvelle Ophis ? Non, ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait déjà ressentit. Pourtant même avec cela, Ajuka détenait un formidable pouvoir. Sa conception de la magie Démoniaque ressemblait un peu à celle de la magie humaine. Il avait utilisé la logique et des formules mathématiques pour plier ma réalité à sa volonté. C'était…très impressionnant. Il se sentait un peu blessé dans sa fierté d'être aussi stupide par rapport à lui. Il comprenait maintenant ce que devait ressentir Eleanor.

« De mon point de vue, tous les phénomènes et les capacités existantes dans le monde ont des règles et des lois qui les régissent. »

C'était en fait le principe de la science. Les gens avaient tendance à opposer la magie et la science mais c'était ridicule. C'était comme comparer les oranges et les lave-vaisselle. La magie était le mot utilisé pour désigner à la fois un type d'énergie, une capacité ou un ensemble de techniques. La science, elle, était une méthode, un moyen logique de comprendre comment fonctionnait le monde, quelles étaient les règles et les lois physiques, chimiques ou autres qui régissaient les êtres, les choses et les phénomènes. Science et magie n'étaient pas incompatible, juste différent. Et Ajuka l'avait bien comprit.

« J'ai toujours adoré les calculs et les mathématiques, depuis que je suis enfant » reprit celui-ci. « C'est pour ça que mes pouvoirs démoniaques se sont spécialisés dans ce domaine. Je peux même faire des choses comme…ça ! »

Un sifflement se fit alors entendre. D'abord léger, il s'amplifia au fur et à mesure. Comme il venait du ciel, les Démons de la Factions ennemie levèrent les yeux…et se retrouvèrent sous une pluie de rayons d'énergies, ceux-là même qu'ils avaient lancés peu avant. Certains d'entre eux périrent sur le coup mais d'autre parvinrent à éviter l'attaque.

Eleanor, toujours caché derrière son buisson, regardait avec fascination les dégâts qu'avait faits une simple formule. C'est alors qu'elle vit un petit groupe de Démon apparaître de l'autre côté, dans le dos de ses alliés.

« Attention derrière ! » cria-t-elle en sortant de derrière son buisson et alors que les Démons attaquaient.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle a l'exception d'Ajuka qui, toujours tranquillement assis, fit une légère modification de son cercle. A nouveau, les attaques furent déviées.

« Ah au fait, je peux aussi faire ça » ajouta le Seigneur Démon.

Un léger changement sur son cercle qui se mit à tourbillonner plus vite et l'énergie des attaques se divisèrent en centaine de sphères plus petites comme des balles qui transpercèrent les Démons qui avaient tenté de les prendre à revers.

« Misérable résidus d'humaine, tu vas le payer ! » s'exclama l'un des Démons restant alors que lui et certains de ses compagnons s'attaquaient à Eleanor.

« Non ! » s'écria Hariel en voyant l'énergie Démoniaque foncer vers son amie.

Celle-ci mit alors ses bras devant son visage par instinct et, sans le faire exprès, appuya sur un bouton du téléphone. Aussitôt, les attaques furent déviées et retombèrent sur les Démons ennemis.

Hariel soupira, soulagé.

« Je vous remercie Ajuka-sama » dit-il.

« Ce n'était pas moi » dit-il sur un ton pensif.

Eleanor, elle, regarda le téléphone. Elle était toujours sur l'application de traitement de texte où elle avait noté la formule. Elle n'y était plus. L'avait elle effacée par inadvertance ou bien…serait-il possible qu'elle vienne de faire…de la magie ? Impossible elle n'était pas…elle n'avait pas…et pourtant, si elle réfléchissait bien, utiliser la magie c'était comme utiliser un ordinateur. Les deux nécessitaient des instructions, de l'énergie et une volonté pour les assembler. La formule qu'elle avait marqué était comme un programme informatique, la batterie qui fonctionnait avec la magie Démoniaque avait fournie l'énergie et elle avait fournie la volonté en…comment déjà ? Est-ce que c'était en appuyant sur ce bouton ? Elle regarda le clavier. Elle avait appuyé sur le bouton envoi.

Mais les Démons ennemis étaient toujours là et ne croyant pas un seul instant qu'une simple humaine sans le moindre pouvoir ait contrecarré leur attaque, ils s'en prirent à nouveau à Ajuka. La vague d'énergie étaient encore plus puissante que la première mais le Maoh ne bougea même pas et laissa ses formules agir. A nouveau, l'énergie se divisa en centaines de petites balles et transperça les Démons. Ajuka avait même augmenté le pouvoir que ses adversaires y avaient mit.

Hariel se souvenait à présent que son oncle lui avait parlé du pouvoir d'Ajuka il y a longtemps. Kankara Formula. La capacité à manipuler la matière et l'énergie, à changer sa forme sa direction et même sa nature. En soit cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant…et d'excitant car Ajuka n'avait pas vraiment bougé depuis le début du combat. Il n'avait pas montré son vrai pouvoir et c'est ça qui était excitant.

« Et bien jeune Siegfried, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que toi » dit finalement Ajuka.

« J'ai encore un atout dans ma manche mais je pense tout de même me retirer » dit simplement le bretteur.

« Ce serait dommage, on dirait que le Cavalier Gremory voudrait se battre contre toi. Ses intentions meurtrières me chatouillent le cou depuis tout à l'heure. »

En effet, Yuuto semblait au paroxysme de la rage. Hariel ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué tant il était lui-même en colère.

« Et si tu acceptais de te battre contre lui » proposa alors Ajuka. « Vous n'auraient pas à vous retenir, le jardin et le bâtiment tiendront le choc, ne vous inquiétez pas.

« Yuuto… » dit Rias d'une voix faible alors que celui-ci faisait un pas en avant.

« Il faut que j'y aille, Buchou » dit-il. « Il le faut. »

Il avait voulu supporter le groupe comme l'avait fait Issei mais il n'était pas aussi fort que lui, il le savait. C'est pour ça que depuis sa disparition, il était resté calme et décidé, pour faire de son mieux, pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite il y a longtemps de s'occuper des autres si jamais Issei venait à mourir. Mais lui aussi avait ses limites. Il ne pouvait rester calme devant l'un de ceux qui étaient responsable de la mort d'Issei, il ne pouvait pas.

« Désolé pour toi Siegfried mais je vais décharger ma colère dans notre combat. Mon ami ne pourra jamais revenir vers nous. C'est une bonne raison pour toi de mourir. »

« Tu n'as jamais eut un instinct meurtrier aussi fort Cavalier Gremory » dit le Héros avec un rictus. « Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à vous retrouver tous ici mais qu'importe, que le meilleur gagne jeune ami du Dragon Rouge. »

Alors qu'il se préparait au combat en prenant une épée dans chacune de ses six mains, il eut tout à coup un ait pensif.

« Avec ton niveau de pouvoir, je vais avoir du mal à me battre sans recevoir un coup mortel et même si je te tue, il est fort probable que j'aurais affaire à une attaque à distance des deux Gremory et d'Himejima Akeno. Le plus logique serait de fuir mais je n'ai pas vraiment envi qu'Herakles et Jeanne se fichent de moi pour avoir tout raté. »

Il se mit à chercher dans sa poche et en sortit un petit pistolet à injection dont il planta l'aiguille dans son cou.

« C'est un petit truc que nous avons réussit à fabriquer avec l'aide de feu Shalba Belzebuth. C'est un petit produit dopant pour les Sacred Gears, une petite décoction à base de sang du Satan Originel. »

Hariel frémit. En plus d'être des ennemis, Dieu et Satan avaient des pouvoirs totalement opposés. Injecter du sang de Satan dans une création de Dieu venait à mélanger deux forces totalement opposée. Si c'était mal fait le résultat pouvait être…explosif.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé Gram auparavant contre eux. Gram était une Tueuse de Dragon et Sigfried utilisait le pouvoir des Dragons. Si Sigfried voulait utiliser Gram, il devait désactiver son Sacred Gear et s'il voulait utiliser six épées en même temps, il ne pouvait pas utiliser Gram qui affaiblirait son contrôle sur ses bras supplémentaires. L'injection de la solution de sang de Satan pouvait changer la donne et les règles du jeu en lui permettant de manier Gram avec d'autres épées avec ses bras Draconiques.

« On appelle cette préparation Chaos Break… » dit Siegfried en se l'injectant.

Avec un bruit écœurant, les bras Draconiques dans son dos s'épaissirent et fusionnèrent avec les lames qu'ils tenaient. Siegfried lui-même se mit à changer. Les veines de son visage se mirent à enfler de même que ses muscles au point que sa tunique devienne trop étroite. Il ressemblait à un énorme monstre araignée avec un sourire torve sur son visage.

« ... est cet état le Chaos Drive. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

« Merveilleux ! » s'exclama Ajuka en applaudissant. « Les humains sont vraiment capable d'inventer des choses qui nous surpassent nous, les Anges et les Démons. Je pense vraiment que celui-là fait partie de ceux avec un très grand potentiel. »

La tension était palpable. Siegfried se mit à avancer mais Yuuto ne recula pas. Heureusement, son instinct reprit le dessus et il se jeta en avant pour éviter les attaques lancées par son adversaire à l'aide des Épées Démoniaques. Il répliqua en invoquant une armée de Chevaliers Dragons pour se propulser en l'air et éviter une nouvelle attaque qui fit périr les soldats chimériques. Il n'avait fallu qu'un seul coup.

C'était donc ça le pouvoir de Gram. Yuuto n'avait pas été touché directement mais les émanations avaient traversés son corps en faisant des dégâts. Si jamais il était touché directement, il était mort.

Le combat dura longtemps. Yuuto esquivait et attaquait à grande vitesse mais Siegfried bloquait tout ses coups et ses attaques étaient destructrices. Même si aucun des adversaires n'étaient touchés, Yuuto était celui qui avait le plus de difficulté car à chaque fois que Gram était utilisée, ses émanations abimaient toujours un peu plus son corps. Autour d'eux, le jardin s'était transformé en désert sans vie et seul le bouclier mit en place par Ajuka protégeait les spectateurs du combat.

A un moment donné, Yuuto profita d'avoir bloqués toutes les lames de Siegfried pour créer une Épée Sainte Démoniaque Tueuse de Dragon au bout de son pied et put frapper directement l'un des bras Draconique du Héros. Mais contrairement à ce qui était attendu, l'épée se brisa et la pointe tomba au sol. Le corps renforcé de Siegfried était même résistant à des armes faites pour le vaincre.

Celui-ci profita alors de la surprise de son adversaire pour saisir son pied, le soulever dans les airs puis le claquer sur le sol. Le souffle coupé, il n'eut même pas le temps de se protéger de l'Épée Démoniaque qui l'attaqua en provoquant un cratère dans le sol. Yuuto avait l'impression que tous ses os s'étaient brisés et il se mit à tousser du sang.

Mais malgré la faiblesse de son corps et son état de dégradation, Yuuto se releva. Il voulut se mettre en garde mais Siegfried le repoussa à l'aide deux épées croisés. Yuuto réussit à se réceptionner mais déjà de la glace sortait du sol et immobilisait ses pieds et, en grandissant, transpercèrent ses cuisses. Incapable de bouger, Yuuto créé un mur d'épées pour le protéger mais la lame de Siegfried les traverse comme si elles n'existaient pas et sectionne le bras gauche du Cavalier.

Malgré la douleur, Yuuto parvient à se libérer à l'aide d'une épée de feu puis gela ses blessures grâce à une épée de glace. Mais déjà, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter et il s'effondre à genoux sur le sol.

« Yuuto… » dit alors Rias d'une voix douloureuse.

Elle avait sortit de sa poche les Pièces d'Issei et les serrait contre elle. Hariel ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle espérait un miracle ou si elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour se rassurer. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas me cœur à penser à ça. Il était concentré sur Yuuto tout comme les autres mais aucun d'eux n'agissaient. Ils avaient perdu la volonté de combattre avec Issei. Même leur instinct meurtrier à l'encontre de Siegfried n'avait pas réussit à les pousser à combattre. Asia essaya bien de le guérir mais sa panique l'affaiblissait et elle n'arrivait pas à concentrer son pouvoir.

Finalement, Akeno et Rias se décidèrent à lancer des attaques mais leur puissance était aussi affectée et Siegfried n'eut pas grand-chose à faire pour se défendre. Ce fut pareil pour les aimes de feu de Revel et le Touki de Koneko. Hariel, lui, ne bougeait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Sköll et Hati se mirent à grogner en montrant les crocs mais ils ne bougèrent pas de devant leur maître.

« Pathétique » dit Siegfried.

Il leva Gram au dessus de sa tête et envoya une vague d'énergie directement sur Yuuto qui, incapable de bouger, ne pouvait que voir sa mort arriver. Mais c'est alors qu'une silhouette se plaça juste devant lui.

« Draco ! » s'exclama Hariel.

Le jeune sorcier tandis un bras devant lui et la première de ses boules jumelles aspira l'attaque. Il voulut ensuite la renvoyer à l'expéditeur grâce à la seconde mais les effets secondaires se firent alors sentir. _Nodnnen Gwanûn_ avait bien aspiré l'énergie mais pas les émanations. Le corps en feu, Draco serra les dents et mit un genou au sol. Sous la douleur, il lâcha les poignées des deux boules qui roulèrent plus loin.

« Ça va…je vais bien » souffla Draco à Hariel qui s'était précipité vers lui.

Il se releva prudemment, soutenu par Hariel. Sköll et Hati sétaient positionnés devant eux, prêt à se transformer au besoin.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? » cria-t-il alors. « L'ennemi est là, devant vous, c'est pas compliqué, il suffit de le détruire ! »

« Draco… » balbutia Hariel.

« Qu'est-ce que ferait Issei ? »

Derrière eux, Yuuto avait repris ses esprits à ces mots. Il sortit une fiole de Larme de Phoenix offerte par le frère aîné de Revel et l'appliqua sur les blessures de ses jambes. Aussitôt, la douleur cessa et il put se relever.

« Merci Draco-kun. Maintenant retournez à l'abri » dit-il aux deux garçons alors qu'il se mettait devant eux tout en cherchant son bras des yeux.

En le voyant à la fois si affaiblie et déterminé en même temps, Hariel se mit à pleurer. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il avait tout ce pouvoir mais se sentait incapable de l'utiliser.

Yuuto se sentait très faible. Malgré que ses blessures se soient refermées, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il se sentait comme dans du coton et ses jambes tremblaient. C'était sans doute ça le plus grave car ses jambes étaient sa force…et sa faiblesse. Ses jambes lui permettaient de se déplacer rapidement mais une fois touchés, il était presque vaincu.

« Quand j'ai sentit ton envie de tuer j'ai cru que ce serait un bon combat mais c'est juste pathétique » dit Sigfried. J'ai presque honte d'avoir utilisé mon atout. Et tout ça à cause de la mort de ce stupide Dragon. »

« Tais-toi ! » lui cria alors Rias. « Je t'interdit de parler de lui. »

« Hyoudou Issei est mort en vain » dit alors le Héros.

Le cœur d'Hariel rata un battement.

« Si Hyoudou Issei n'avait pas couru après Ophis, il serait rentré avec vous et vous auriez vaincu Shalba une autre fois. Mais c'est vrai que réfléchir n'est pas dans les habitudes du Dragon Rouge. »

À nouveau, Hariel sentit la haine s'emparer de son corps. C'était pareil pour les autres derrière eux. Même Draco serrait les poings. Yuuto, lui, tremblait. Pas à cause de son état mais de rage. Petit à petit, il se redressa et se tint enfin droit sur ses pieds en poussant un cri de rage et de frustration.

« Pas encore… » souffla-t-il en avançant pas à pas vers Siegfried.

A nouveau, il créa une Épée Sacrée Démoniaque dans sa main.

« Draco-kun. A propos de la question que tu as posée. Ce que ferait Issei…il se relèverait ! Il se battrait ! Peu importe sa douleur, peu importe à quel point il est blessé, il continuerait à se battre quel que soit son adversaire et je ferais pareil ! »

Hariel sentit alors quelque chose en lui, une chaleur, une force.

« Le Dragon Rouge n'est pas de ceux dont on parle avec mépris ! » continua Yuuto en avançant encore vers Siegfried. « Ne soit pas aussi méprisant encre mon ami ! »

« C'est inutile. Tu auras beau vouloir être comme lui, tu as tes limites. Ton faible corps ne supportera plus longtemps de bouger. »

Yuuto le savait mais il refusait d'abandonner. C'est à ce moment là qu'il perçu une lumière du coin des yeux. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle provenait des Pièces Démoniaque que tenaient Rias.

« Les…les Pièces d'Issei… » balbutia-t-elle.

L'un des Pions lui échappa alors et se mit à flotter dans les aires en direction de Yuuto. Au fut et à mesure qu'il avançait, sa lumière se fit plus forte. Quand elle arriva devant le Cavalier, l'éclat était devenu un insoutenable. Yuuto ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, le Pion avait disparu et à la place il y avait une épée.

« Ascalon... » balbutia Yuuto. « La Pièce Démoniaque d'Issei s'est transformée en…Ascalon. »

« _Allons-y, mec !_ »

Le cœur d'Hariel manqua un battement à nouveau et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Cette voix. C'était celle…celle…d'Issei. Une étrange chaleur se diffusa alors dans sa poitrine puis dans tout son corps. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il retenait sa respiration et souffla. Ce fut comme si toute sa tristesse et ses doutes sortaient de son corps en même temps que l'air. Il respira à nouveau et son corps fut rempli d'un sentiment nouveau. L'espoir.

« Tu as raison Issei » dit Yuuto en prenant l'épée. « Allons-y. Avec toi à mes côtés, je pourrais devenir plus fort. Si tu me prête ta force alors je ne pourrais pas perdre quel que soit mon adversaire ! »

La lame Sacrée se mit à diffuser une sorte de chaleur dans son corps, c'était comme un battement de cœur. Ses jambes cessèrent de trembler et une vitalité nouvelle s'empara de lui. Sentant ses forces lui revenir. Il se jeta sur Siegfried.

« Impossible ! » s'exclama le Héros en évitant un coup de lame. « Tu ne peux pas être encore debout ! Avec autant de sang perdu, tu ne devrais même pas être capable de bouger ! »

« Il m'a dit d'y aller… il m'a dit de me tenir debout…Si Issei me dit quelque chose d'insensé à travers son épée, alors je n'ai plus que chose à faire, lui obéir ! »

L'éclat de l'épée Tueuse de Dragon était si forte que de la fumée sortait du corps de Siegfried et la douleur déformait son visage. Au même moment, une aura étrange se mit à émaner de Gram en direction de Yuuto. Mais ce n'était pas hostile, c'était plutôt comme si l'épée l'acceptait.

« Ce…ce n'est pas possible ! » cria alors Sigfried d'une voix paniquée. « Gram ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Est-ce que c'est à cause du Chaos Break ? »

Comme toute les Épées de légendes, Gram choisissait son maître et ce n'était plus Siegfried. C'était Kiba Yuuto.

« Viens ! » cria alors celui-ci en direction de la lame Démoniaque. « Si tu m'as choisis, je t'accepte ! »

Comme si elle avait entendu ces mots (ce qui était peut-être le cas), Gram se mit à briller plus fort au pont de brûler la main de Siegfried. Le Héros cria et lâcha l'épée qui alla se planter juste devant Yuuto.

« Ce n'est pas…pas possible ! » cria Siegfried. « Même par delà la mort, ce foutu Dragon Rouge arrive à revenir et tout gâcher ! Et au travers d'une simple petite pièce d'échec ! »

À ce moment là, Asia, Koneko et Revel s'approchèrent de Yuuto. Koneko tenait son bras et le remit en place alors qu'Asia utilisait son Sacred Gear pour le ressouder à son corps et que Revel le soutenait de son mieux. Toutes les trois avaient une Pièce Démoniaque dans les mains.

« Issei à dit que je devais me battre moi aussi » dit Asia en retenant ses larmes.

« Il a dit « Aide mon ami » » dit Koneko avec un petit sourire.

« Je…je crois que j'ai aussi entendu Issei-sama » dit Revel. « Il m'a demandé d'aider Koneko-san et les autres. »

En les entendant, Hariel sentit encore l'espoir revenir en lui mais aussi la honte. Il n'y avait pas cru. Il n'avait pas cru qu'Issei pouvait revenir. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Comme il sentait des larmes de frustration lui monter il vit une lueur venir vers lui. C'était une Pièce d'Issei. Le Pion flottait vers lui et s'arrêta devant son visage. Hariel tendit la main mais au dernier moment, il hésita.

« _Vas-y à fond, comme à chaque fois_ » fit la voix d'Issei _. « Tu arrives toujours à surprendre tout le monde_ »

Hariel ravala ses larmes et prit la Pièce. C'était l'heure du combat.

« 93ème sceau : libération » dit-il en avançant vers sa tante. « 94ème sceau : libération. »

À chacun de ses pas, l'un de ses sceaux s'ouvrait et son aura devenait plus pressante. A chaque fois qu'il devenait plus fort, il sentait sa culpabilité s'envoler. Grâce à sa nouvelle puissance, il savait qu'il pourrait se pardonner à lui-même son comportement. Finalement il arriva près de sa tante qui se tenait droite et avec le regard aussi vif qu'auparavant.

« 100ème sceau…libération » dit-il enfin en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle.

Rias tourna la tête et tout deux se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes puis sa tante, se tourna à nouveau vers le champ de bataille.

« À présent mes adorables serviteurs, il est temps de botter les fesses de notre adversaire. C'est ce que fait le Clan Gremory ! »

Sa voix était ferme, légèrement moqueuse. Elle était de retour.

Son bras à nouveau en place, Yuuto le testa en empoignant Gram. Le pouvoir était énorme. Avec en plus celui d'Ascalon alors Siegfried n'aurait aucune chance. Il leva les deux épées et se mit à avancer vers le Héros. Au même moment Rias et Hariel levèrent les bras au ciel et l'énergie du Pouvoir de Destruction émergea en masse de leur corps sous la forme de deux serpents qui s'entremêlaient.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini ! » cria Siegfried d'une voix dans laquelle on pouvait sentir une pointe de peur. « Je suis toujours l'Héritier du grand Héros… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car un immense Éclair Sacré tomba juste sur lui. Dans le ciel, Akeno, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, avait toujours la main en l'air. Les pans de sa tenue de miko flottaient au vent et même dans la nuit noire ses six ailes d'Ange Déchu étaient parfaitement visibles. Oui. Six ailes. Ce simple fait faisait d'elle une sommité parmi les Anges Déchus. Les bracelets d'or à ses poignets dont les runes brillaient d'un éclat vif montrant que cet état n'était pas tout à fait naturel. Son père, Baraqiel, devait les lui avoir donnés plus tôt.

« Sil te plaît. Montre à tout le monde ton habituel sourire » dit-elle alors que l'éclat rouge d'une Pièce Démoniaque était visible dans le creux de sa main. « C'est ce qu'Issei m'a dit. Je suis désolé, j'ai faillit abandonner. Mais ça va maintenant, je vais me battre ! »

Siegfried était amoché mais il tenait encore debout. Il leva ses cinq autres épées et voulut attaquer ses adversaires. Mais en brandissant Balmung, la main avec laquelle elle avait fusionné explosa et l'épée alla se planter près de Yuuto. Siegfried recula et essayant d'attaquer avec une autre mais le résultat fut le même. Nothung. Tyrfing. Dáinsleif. Les trois autres Épées Démoniaques légendaires qu'il possédait le quittèrent pour choisir le Cavalier de Rias Gremory. Et le Héros continuait à reculer.

« Hey, Siegfried ! » dit alors une voix juste derrière lui.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Le jeune Démon tenait quelque chose de rond dans ses mains.

« Je crois que c'est à toi. »

Le second jumeau qu'il avait récupéré ouvrit alors la bouche et Siegfried eut à peine le temps de se protéger avec sa dernière épée, une épée de lumière, que l'attaque de Gram que le premier jumeau avait avalé plus tôt lui revint dessus. Au même moment, les deux serpents de Destruction de Rias et d'Hariel le percutèrent.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Sigfried était toujours debout mais il était couvert de sang et il ne restait de ses quatre bras supplémentaires que des moignons brûlés. C'était maintenant au tour de Yuuto. A lui de le finir. Il leva Ascalon et Bram et les enfonça profondément dans la poitrine de Siegfried.

« Je…je ne peux pas… » gargouilla Siegfried en crachant du sang. « Je ne peux pas…perdre… »

Quand Yuuto retira les lames, des litres de sang sortirent du corps du Héros. Mais au lieu de s'effondrer, son corps se mit à se craqueler.

« Je le savais… » dit Siegfried en regardant les dégâts de son corps. « Les guerriers de l'Église qui viennent de cet institut...ne peuvent pas avoir leur propre vie… »

Comme s'il était fait de pierre friable, son corps s'effondra puis tomba en poussière.

0o0o0

Hermione cria quand son pied heurta un meuble.

« Ma chérie ? Ça va ? » s'exclama Maud. « Attends, je vais t'aider ! »

« Non ! » s'écria la jeune fille. « Ne me touche pas ! »

« Mais… »

« Vas t'en ! »

Même si sa fille ne pouvait pas les voir, Maud Granger retint ses larmes et sortit de la chambre. Resté seule, Hermione tomba à quatre pattes au sol. Elle voulait pleurer mais le bandage l'en empêchait. Criant de frustration, elle gratta plus fort et finit par le détacher. Enfin. Rapidement, elle déroula la bande et, prudemment, ouvrit les yeux.

Elle poussa un cri étranglé. Elle ne voyait rien. Rien du tout. Comme avant, c'était le noir complet. Elle pensait que le sceau d'Hariel lui laisserait quelque chose, quelle serait juste obligée de porter des lunettes.

En pensant à son ami, elle ressentit une bouffée de colère, puis de haine. C'était de sa faute ! C'était…c'était lui ! S'il n'avait pas fait un sceau aussi fort ! S'il l'avait prévenu ! S'il ne l'avait pas pris comme élève !

Mais rapidement, elle se rendit compte que tout cela était faux. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Hariel. Elle se voilait la face. C'était _sa_ faute à _elle._ C'était son orgueil et son désir toujours plus grand de faire ses preuves qui l'avait conduit là. Elle voulait impressionner Hariel et aussi sa sœur. Qu'ils lui disent à quel point elle était une grande sorcière et qu'ils étaient fier d'elle.

Et voilà qu'elle avait tout raté. A présent, Hariel allait refuser de la reprendre comme élève. Il ne serait plus son ami. Elle avait trahis sa confiance, elle le savait. Et Eleanor. Eleanor… Elle aussi elle l'avait déçu. C'est pour ça qu'elle était partie avec Hariel, pour ne plus ma voire.

Et maintenant voilà qu'elle se montrait stupide et méchante avec ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas être comme ça mais à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient l'aider elle sentait en elle des bouffées de colère. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient pitié d'elle et elle avait horreur de ça.

Assise sur le sol, elle se mit à pleurer. Ce fut long. Très long. Mais personne ne peut pleurer éternellement ce qui fait qu'au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta. Prostrée, elle tentait par tous les moyens de chasser ses idées noires.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte de tous les bruits autour d'elle. La circulation dehors, les aiguilles du vieux réveil de sa sœur, la discussion étouffée de ses parents de l'autre côté de la porte sa propre respiration…tout semblait plus fort, plus clair, plus présent. Elle entendait même un drôle de bruit, chaud et rassurant, et finalement comprit que c'était son cœur.

Fermant les yeux par habitude, elle se mit à l'écouter attentivement. Ses battements réguliers la berçaient. Elle s'en sentait partir. Elle ne s'endormait pas vraiment, c'était autre chose. Comme…s'enfoncer. Elle ne sentait plus vraiment son corps, c'est comme si…elle flottait. Une image lui vint alors à l'esprit. Elle voyait une sphère, une sphère violet clair…comme sa magie. C'était comme un rêve mais éveillé. Car elle ne dormait pas, ça elle en était sûr.

La sphère l'attirait inexplicablement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors elle tendit la main et la toucha.

Ce fut comme si elle recevait un choc électrique mais en plus doux et en plus agréable. Une vague d'énergie traversa son corps et la tira de sa transe. Elle rouvrit les yeux en se secouant la tête puis releva le visage. C'est alors qu'elle faillit s'étrangler. Là, sur la rambarde de l'escalier de secours, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre…il y avait un oiseau. Il était entouré d'une aura vert-marron, assez vive. Et la rambarde ! Elle la voyait aussi elle la voyait clairement tout comme elle l'a voyait s'arrêter brusquement, sans doute à cause du cadre de la fenêtre. La rambarde n'avait pas d'aura mais c'est comme si un grand voile gris blanc était arrêté par elle et l'entourait, en dessinant sa forme. A ses mouvements flottant, Hermione comprit. C'était le vent. Elle voyait l'air en mouvement au dehors.

« Co… »

Aussitôt elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Cette simple syllabe avait créé une sorte d'onde qui s'était diffusée dans la chambre. Sur son passage, les objets, les meubles, les murs, le sol, tout était devenu d'une couleur bleuté et se détachait devant ses yeux avec une netteté impressionnante. Prudemment, elle se releva et fit un pas. A nouveau, il y eut une onde et la pièce en fut éclairé.

C'était ça, pensa Hermione. Les vibrations. Elle voyait les vibrations. Les vibrations acoustiques comme quand elle avait parlé et aussi celle provoqué par son pied sur le sol…c'était comme l'écholocalisation des chauves-souris. Les vibrations qu'elle émettait se répercutaient, et en lui revenant, créaient une image des obstacles qu'elle avait rencontré.

Non, il n'y avait pas que ça.

Elle fit le tour de la chambre du regard et vit des panaches de fumée colorés s'élever du lit. Des odeurs. Et là, les ondes provenant de la porte, les voix de ses parents. Et puis tous les autres bruits qui peu à peu envahissaient son espace et lui faisait voir le monde aussi bien qu'avant.

Cela lui donnait le tournis. Elle voulut fermer les yeux mais elle se rendit compte que ça ne changeait rien. Normal, ce n'était pas ses yeux qui voyaient, c'était son esprit. Si elle était limitée pour le moment à ce que ses yeux verraient s'ils n'étaient pas aveugles, c'était par habitude. Elle était sûre qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, elle pourrait « voir » dans toutes les directions.

Elle s'assit à nouveau sur le sol et respira un grand coup tout en essayant de retrouver l'état de transe où elle était précédemment. Cela lui prit quelques temps mais elle estimait que c'était moins que la première fois. Encore une fois avec de l'entraînement, elle était sûr qu'elle pourrait le faire plus vite.

Y allant un peu à l'instinct, elle réussit à « désactiver » le phénomène. De nouveau au calme, elle soupira puis se lit à rire en se rendant compte de l'ironie de ma situation. Elle avait trouvé sa seconde vue en perdant la première.

0o0o0

« Mmm…intéressant » dit pensivement Ajuka.

Les huit Pièces Démoniaques d'Issei avaient cessé de briller (et celle transformé en épée avait repris sa forme première) et étaient posées sur un plateau d'échec à l'endroit où étaient habituellement disposés les Pions. Ajuka avait alors invoqué de petits cercles magiques sous chacune des Pièces qui s'étaient mis à monter et descendre, comme s'ils les scannaient (ce qui était sûrement le cas).

« Quatre de ces Pions ont mutés » continua-t-il. « Elles ont cependant chacune des valeurs différentes. »

« Ça doit être à cause du Triaina et de la Vrai Reine » dit Hariel qui s'était rapproché.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. La combinaison des pouvoirs du Dragon Céleste et des Pièces Démoniaques à provoquer un changement du spectre harmonique assez important… »

« Je peux voir ? »

Ajuka hocha la tête et fit apparaître un écran devant le jeune Démon qui analysa les résultats. En effet, les longueurs d'ondes émises par les nouvelles pièces étaient différentes des autres. Elles étaient même différente des Pièces Mutantes classique.

« Par contre le phénomène auquel nous avons assisté avant me laisse perplexe. Est-ce que sa volonté se serait reflétée sur les Pièces ? »

« Dans ce cas est ce que c'est sa volonté qui a imprégné les pièces ou bien sont-ils en lien l'un avec l'autre ? » demanda Hariel.

« Les deux sont possibles. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que des Pièces sont séparées de leur Démon… »

« Et ce que ça voudrait dire…qu'il est vraiment vivant quelque part ? » demanda Rias.

« Tout ce que je peux dire » reprit Ajuka après quelques instants de réflexion, « c'est que les possibilités qu'il soit en vie dans la Failles Dimensionnel sont élevés. De plus, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'un changement de Porteur pour Boosted Gear donc pour ce que l'on sait, il est toujours lié à Hyoudou Issei et que donc ils sont toujours ensemble….ah ! Je viens de voir que les Pièces sont toujours liées à lui. Voilà qui répond à notre question. Cela veut aussi dire qu'elles peuvent être réutilisés mais seulement sur lui. »

Ajuka plissa les yeux.

« D'après ce que je sais du poison de Samael, il s'attaque non seulement au corps mais aussi à l'âme. La présence des Pièces ici pourrait vouloir dire que son intégrité physique à bien été compromise par le poison, cependant les données indiquent que l'âme est sauve. Je ne peux pas donner les chances de survies d'une âme seule au sein de la Faille mais le Gouverneur Azazel m'a dit qu'Ophis était avec lui donc… »

« Donc on retrouve son âme, et après ? » demanda Yuuto. « Comment fait-on pour son corps. »

« Avec un peu de son ADN ou celui de ses parents on pourrait créer une réplique… »

« Donc un clone » dit Hariel.

« Qu'est ce qu'un…un « clown » ? » demanda Draco.

« Un clone » le reprit Hariel. « C'est une copie parfaite d'une personne ou d'un être créé à partir de son code génétique… »

« Son… »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard » dit finalement Hariel pour qu'ils évitent de s'éterniser avant de se tourner vers Ajuka. « Cloner c'est facile mais il reste encore à savoir si son âme pourra s'ajuster à son nouveau corps ou même si Boosted Gear pourra le faire. »

« Exact » approuva Ajuka. « Je pense cependant que le plus problématique est le second. Si son âme et son corps ont du mal à s'ajuster on pourra trouver un traitement, même si cela le forcera à le prendre pour le reste de sa vie. Cependant, les Sacred Gear sont des outils délicats. Les Longinus plus que les autres. Mais de toute façon, Boosted Gear ou pas, tant que son âme rejoint son nouveau corps, il pourra redevenir ton serviteur grâce à ses Pièces Démoniaques. »

La solution ne satisfaisait pas vraiment Hariel. Issei sans Boosted Gear ce n'était pas vraiment Issei. Mais au moins, ils savaient que le transfert était possible puisque l'Ange Déchu Reynalle l'avait fait avec le Twilight Healing d'Asia.

« Pour le moment, et s'il ne décide pas de revenir de lui-même grâce au pouvoir d'Ophis et à celui de Ddraig, ce qui pourrait être fort possible vu l'évolution irrégulière des Porteurs de Longinus de cette génération, la première chose à faire est de retrouver son âme. Je vais essayer d'envoyer des gens pour fouiller la Faille Dimensionnelle. Je crois que l'un des Serviteurs de Falbium en connaît un rayon sur le sujet. »

« Je vous remercie Ajuka-sama » dit Rias en reprenant les Pièces puis en s'inclinant. « Maintenant si vous le permettez, nous allons… »

« Pas encore » l'interrompit Ajuka en levant la main. « Tout d'abord je voudrais discuter avec cette demoiselle. »

Eleanor cligna des yeux quand elle vit que c'était elle que le Démon pointait du doigt.

« Moi ? » demanda-t-elle pour confirmer.

Ajuka hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'approcher. Un peu gêné d'être le centre d'attention, Eleanor s'exécuta.

« Tu as déjà joué à mon jeu ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le portable qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Ça ? Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer. »

« Tu as donc déjà étudié la magie ? »

« Moi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas…je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique. »

« Ça je le sais. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

« J'ai juste essayé…de trouver une méthode d'analyse de la magie avec l'aide de ma sœur. »

« Ta sœur ? »

« C'est ma Magicienne Ajuka-sama » intervint Hariel. « Celle avec qui j'ai passé un pacte, Hermione Granger. Elle c'est sœur Eleanor avec qui j'ai fait des études d'ingénierie Informatique au M.I.T. »

« Ah oui, je me souviens à présent. Je t'avais vu à la remise de diplôme. Et donc tu as décidé d'étudier la magie de façon scientifique. Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine…à peu près… »

« Et tu es arrivé à utiliser mon appareil ? »

« L'un des…types en bas ma montré comment faire. »

« Et tu as appris en quoi ? Dix minutes ? Je suis très impressionné. Tu as même réussis à envoyer un sort. »

« Ce…c'était un accident. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'envoi sans faire exprès. »

« Mais tu as quand même recopié mon équation à la perfection dans le générateur de sorts. »

« Je croyais que c'était un traitement de texte basique. Je voulais la recopier pour l'étudier. Je m'intéresse surtout aux runes… »

« Mais tu as quand même a pris à reconnaître les runes démoniaques et à les recopier à la perfection et sans avoir beaucoup de temps pour les mémoriser qui plus est. »

« Merci… »

« Je peux… ? » demanda alors Ajuka en tendant la main.

« Je préférerais le garder…si ça ne vous dérange pas » dit Eleanor en serrant la main autour du téléphone.

« Je comptais te le laisser de toute façon. Mais il faut que je le recharge. »

Eleanor lui tendit alors l'objet avec prudence. Ajuka le fit flotter entre ses mains devant lesquels se trouvaient des cercles magiques. Une sphère verte apparut alors autour du gadget.

« Je vais aussi débloquer certaines spécificités de l'appareil…et aussi quelques autres choses que je suis sûr que tu trouveras très intéressantes. »

« Il m'en faudrait aussi un second » ajouta Eleanor avec assurance.

« Oh ? »

« Pour le démonter. Histoire de voir comment c'est fait. »

« J'admire ta curiosité » dit Ajuka.

Il récupéra le téléphone dans la sphère et le tendit à Eleanor en même temps qu'il en faisait apparaître un second dans son autre main. Eleanor prit les deux avec un grand sourire. Maintenant elle allait pouvoir _vraiment_ travailler. Elle avait hâte de rentrer pour demander à Hermione de faire de la magie pour qu'elle voie les résultats avec l'appareil. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle avait complètement oublié l'état de sa sœur.

« Je te serais reconnaissant de me tenir au courent de tes avancées, su tu veux bien » rajouta Ajuka. « Mon adresse est dans le répertoire. »

« Merci…je veux dire…je vous remercie beaucoup Seigneur » se corrigea-t-elle en s'inclinant.

« Maintenant je pense que vous devriez y aller, équipe Gremory. Le Makai à besoin de votre force. »

« Merci Seigneur » répondit Rias en s'inclinant.

« Ah oui, une dernière chose petite scientifique humaine » dit soudainement Ajuka alors que l'équipe commençait à partir. « Même si elle devrait durer plus longtemps que celle d'un téléphone normale, la batterie de ce téléphone ne durera pas éternellement. Quand elle sera épuisé, tu devras soi venir me revoir, soit trouver toi-même une nouvelle source d'énergie. »

Eleanor hocha la tête puis se retourna et suivit les autres jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Resté seul, Ajuka laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Tu es décidément très intéressante, petite humaine. Quelque chose me dit que nous nous reverrons… »

0o0o0

Dans les remous de la Faille Dimensionnelle, la lourde silhouette du Grand Rouge, le Dragon Divin de l'Apocalypse, le Dragon des Dragons, glissait majestueusement vers un but encore inconnu. Sur son dos, trois formes pouvaient être visible. Les deux premières semblaient humaines quant à la troisième…

La première des deux formes humaines était une petite fille aux longs cheveux noir vêtu d'une robe gothique tandis que le second était revêtu d'une armure rouge complète.

« Je sais que je devrais être reconnaissant au Seigneur Grand Rouge pour nous avoir recueilli » dit la forme en armure, « Mais j'aimerai bien qu'il finisse rapidement… »

En disant ces mots, il tournait la tête vers la troisième forme, une sorte d'excroissance qui poussait sur le dos du Grand Rouge.

« _On dirait que tu es assez impatient, n'est-ce pas, Aibo ?_ » dit une voix provenant d'un cristal sur le pectoral de l'armure.

« Bien sûr que je le suis Ddraig ! » s'exclama l'homme. « Sans toi, je ne suis qu'un être désincarné incapable de toucher à nouveau les seins d'une femme ! »

« _Sois donc un peu reconnaissant aux Prédécesseurs qui se sont sacrifiés pour empêcher le poison de Samael de détruire aussi ton âme._ »

« Je sais, et je leur en sera toujours reconnaissant. C'est pour ça que je vais honorer leur sacrifice en faisant l'amour à Rias et en touchant les seins d'Akeno et d'Asia et même mes petits seins naissants de Koneko ! »

« Au moins tu reste le même quelque soit ta situation Hyoudou Issei. Je suis impressionnée » dit la petite fille. « Heureusement que le Grand Rouge passait par là. Foutu lézard géant. Il fait comme chez lui dans la Faille alors que c'est _ma_ maison. »

« En attendant, j'ai du mal à me dire encore vraiment en vie, Ophis » dit Issei en tapotant le plastron de son armure qui se mit à sonner creux. « C'est tout vide à l'intérieur. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dragon Rouge » lui répondit Ophis en s'approchant de l'excroissance. « L'autre lézard et moi, nous avons bien travaillé, _il_ sera prêt dans les temps.

Issei soupira et plongea son regard dans l'excroissance. Sa paroi translucide laissait apercevoir son contenu. C'était une forme humaine, une forme qui, il le savait, aurait bientôt son visage. Il allait renaître.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Finit ! Bon, y'a que 21 pages mais c'est parce que si j'avais continué jusque là où je voulais, y'en aurait eu au moins 30…ça vous aurait pas dérangé ? Tu m'étonne ! Mais non. La semaine prochaine sera encore un chapitre sur l'univers de DxD avec quelques intermèdes HP…à peu près. Donc ceux qui préfèrent Poudlard, je vous en prie, prenez votre mal en patience.

En tout cas, ça fait quand même plein de développements intéressants. Y'a moins de truc su Draco (il se rattrapera au prochain chapitre) mais quelques truc intéressants sur Hermione et puis surtout Eleanor. C'est qu'elle commence à prendre de l'importance, vous trouvez pas ? Maintenant elle peut faire de la magie (à peu près). Fou non ?

Pour ce qui est de ma seconde vue d'Hermione, si vous voulez imaginer à quoi ça ressemble, regardez la série Avatar le dernier maître de l'air. Ça ressemble à la façon dont Toph perçoit le monde ou alors Matt Murdoch dans le Daredevil de 2001. Et puis aussi tant qu'on y est ça ressemble aux sens de sorceleur dans le jeu vidéo Witcher III. Cool, non ?

En tout cas voilà, finit pour cette fois. Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines !


	54. Chapitre 53 : Le Retour

Désolé, désolé. Ce chapitre aurait normalement dû paraitre il y a deux semaines. Je crois que je l'ai simplement oublié. Donc, je le publie cette semaine et ce sera le chapitre de la semaine (y'aura que celui-là). Bonne lecture et encore désolé.

.

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 53 : Le Retour / Fukki

.

Ne voire que du blanc en ouvrant les yeux rappela à Sirius quand il lui arrivait plus jeune de se réveiller à l'infirmerie de l'école. D'ailleurs l'odeur était pareille, une odeur de vielle potion et de crèmes mais avec aussi une odeur de propre et une autre odeur qu'il n'avait sentit qu'une fois dans un hôpital mold…

Sirius se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Ça ressemblait bien à un hôpital moldus. Et pourtant il ressentait de la magie dans l'air. En tout cas c'était différent de l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme en blouse blanche entra. Dans la cinquantaine, il avait les joues roses et joufflues, des cheveux roux ondulés et grisonnants sur les tempes ainsi que des lunettes rectangulaires à monture épaisse.

« Bonjour, M. Dopps. Bienvenue parmi nous » dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

« Dopps ? » s'étonnait Sirius. « Je ne m'appelle pas Dopps, je m'appelle Jason Dopps. »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Il avait pourtant dit son vrai nom. Il réessaya à nouveaux mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait dire « Sirius Black » il disait à la place « Jason Dopps ».

« Inutile de vous fatiguer M. Dopps. Vous avez été mis sous un sortilège spécial qui vous empêche de prononcer votre véritable nom et qui vous oblige à la place à dire votre nom d'emprunt. »

« Un nom d'emprunt ? »

« Même si vous n'êtes pas recherché parce que tout le monde ignore tout de votre évasion, vous avez été placé ici incognito. »

« Par qui ? »

« Je n'ai pas la liberté de le dire » répondit le docteur. « Notre établissement pourvoit à votre anonymat mais aussi à celui qui paye vos soins. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il s'agit de la même personne qui vous a sortit de prison. »

« Et enfermé. »

« Pour votre sécurité et pour la sienne. Sa volonté était que vous vous remettiez physiquement puis d'apprendre l'occlumencie mais votre état mental s'est dégradé. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez été amené ici. »

« Et ce ici est ? »

« Je n'ai pas la liberté de vous le dire. La politique de discrétion de notre établissement est très stricte là-dessus. Au fait, je suis le Docteur Berlinger. Otto Berlinger. »

Sirius ne répondit pas mais le médecin ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il fit un léger mouvement de la main qui fit apparaître une sorte d'écran dans les airs alors que des sortes de bandes lumineuses encerclèrent Sirius en montant et descendant le long de son corps. Le docteur Berlinger lut les informations qui s'affichaient sur son écran et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Un simple sortilège de diagnostique magique » répondit Berlinger.

« Mais…et votre baguette. »

« Je n'en ai pas » lui dit simplement le docteur. « Je n'en ai pas besoin. Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas un Sorcier mais un Magicien. D'après ce que je vois de vos analyses, vous commencez à vous remettre physiquement mais un peu de rééducation sera nécessaire. Je vais également vous prescrire quelques antidépresseurs. Ce ne seront pas de fortes doses et nous ferons en sorte que vous vous en passiez rapidement. Cela vous convient ? »

« Euh…je…oui… »

« Bien. Pour aujourd'hui je vous laisse mais des demain matin vous aurez la visite d'un kinésithérapeute qui vous fera des massages avant de vous amener dans notre salle de rééducation. Une de nos infirmières vous amènera aussi faire une promenade dans notre parc dans l'après-midi. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

Le docteur souriant lui fit un petit signe de la main et ressortit. Sirius, encore un peu sous le choc, resta quelques minutes en position assise avant de s'allonger à nouveau dans son lit. Que devait-il faire ? Il devait retrouver Harry. Mais est ce qu'il en aurait la force ? Peut-être que le mieux serait de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aime mieux et puis s'enfuir. Il pourrait profiter de sa convalescence pour observer les lieux et concocter un plan pour son évasion.

Oui, c'était décidé c'est ce qu'il ferait. Mais pour le moment là seule chose que voulais Sirius…ou plutôt Jason, c'était dormir. Il ferma les paupières et tomba aussitôt dans le sommeil.

0o0o0

Si les âmes de la plupart des gens montaient au Ciel pour être réparties entre l'enfer ou le Paradis (ou la réincarnation), ceux qui étaient fidèles aux anciens olympiens allaient directement aux Enfers où les juges les envoyaient au Tartare ou aux Champs Élysées selon ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leur vie.

C'est sur ce territoire parc pris de longs fleuves aux particularités magiques régnaient Hadès, Olympien maître des Enfers. Des Enfers Grecs, s'entend. Le dieu était le souverain suprême de ce territoire et n'avait de compte à rendre à personne…enfin normalement. Car à cet instant, le Dieu des Enfers était sûr son trône et en face de lui se tenaient trois personnages bien particuliers.

Le premier était reconnaissable à ses cheveux carmin et son armure noire. C'était Sirzechs Lucifer, l'un des Quatre Satan régnant sur les Démons. Le second aussi était tout aussi reconnaissable avec ses cheveux noirs et blonds et ses yeux violets. C'était Azazel, le Gouverneur des Anges Déchus. Enfin, pour représenter la troisième Faction, celle des Anges, il y avait jeune homme à l'air nonchalant et un peu naïf, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Il portait un costume de religieux parsemé de croix chrétiennes. Il s'agissait non moins que du fidèle bras droit de Michael et premier serviteur, Dulio Gesualdo, Le Joker, Porteur du Longinus Zenith Tempest (dont le pouvoir était de maîtriser la météo) et l'un des meilleurs exorcistes existant.

Les trois personnages avaient beau se trouver au pied de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait le trône d'Hadès, tous recouvert d'or, personne n'aurait pensé à dire qu'ils puissent être inférieurs. Même si le Seigneur des Enfers était entouré d'une armée de Faucheurs.

« Vous me dites donc que vous avez entendu des…des rumeurs à mon sujet ? » demanda Hadès sans s'inquiéter me moins du monde de la puissance de ses interlocuteurs.

« Plusieurs choses se sont déroulés récemment. Tout d'abord ma sœur et mon neveu ont été attaqués par des Faucheurs lors d'un incident provoqué par la Chaos Brigade. Aurais-tu une réponse à me donner ? »

« J'ai entendu parler de contact entre le Seigneur Azazel et l'Ouroboros. Des contacts non approuvé par les autres Factions. J'ai donc envoyé quelques un de mes Faucheurs enquêter sur la situation. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient plutôt nombreux » remarqua Dulio d'une voix un peu rêveuse. « Essayerais-tu de compenser l'incompétence par le nombre ? »

Hadès haussa les épaules.

« J'ai aussi entendu dire que la Chaos Brigade avait utilisé Samael. Me laisserais-tu jeter un coup d'œil aux sceaux qui le retiennent prisonnier ? »

« C'est un peu idiot vois-tu, je suis surchargé de travail, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tes accusations » dit Hadès en commençant à se lever.

« Je comprends tout à fait » dit Sirzechs. « Vois-tu, je ne t'interroge pas vraiment. C'est plus…des accusations. Mais laissons cela de côté, veux-tu ? La vraie raison de ma présence ici, c'est de t'empêcher de bouger jusqu'à ce que les monstres qui parasitent les enfers s'en aillent. Histoire que tu n'aille pas mettre ton vilain nez dans cette affaire. »

Hadès se figea et se tourna vers Sirzechs, le fixant de son regard inexpressif.

« C'est une suggestion à retenir » dit-il finalement. « Bien entendu je te demanderai quelque chose en échange. Voir ta véritable apparence par exemple. »

« Oh ? » demanda Sirzechs en feignant l'étonnement.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs » siffla Hadès. « On dit que tu as surpassé tous les autres Démons et de loin. »

Sirzechs le regarda un instant puis fit disparaître son armure avant de commencer à enlever sa chemise.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. Cependant il faudra que tu demandes à tes sous-fifres de reculer » rajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Azazel et Dulio de faire de même.

« Ne les sous-estime pas » dit Hadès alors que l'hostilité des troupes autour de lui augmentait. « Ce sont des Faucheurs supérieurs…et même plus pour certains. »

« Si tu le dis »

Aussitôt le pouvoir de Destruction du Maoh commença à augmenter et une aura noir et rouge se mit à entourer son corps. Déjà, la pression est énorme et des fissures commencent à apparaître sur les murs, le plafond et le sol. L'espace autour de Sirzechs se mit à trembler et tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui fut réduit à l'état d'atomes. L'aura de Destruction se met à augmenter jusqu'à le recouvrir entièrement et puis…plus rien. Les secousses cessèrent. Au centre de la pièce il ne restait que de l'énergie, le Pouvoir de Destruction à l'état brut mais avec une forme humaine.

« Alors c'est donc cela ta vraie forme ? » demanda Hadès. « On dirait un véritable monstre. »

Même Azazel était estomaqué. Il avait connu Le Général Lucifer avant sa mort lors de la guerre et Sirzechs devait être au moins dix fois plus puissant que lui. A son avis, il devait l'être autant que le Satan Originel. Lui et Ajuka étaient considérés comme des anomalies, des mutations parmi les Démons, des aberrations aux pouvoirs inimaginables mais Azazel n'avait jamais comprit à quel point c'était vrai jusqu'à cet instant.

« Et dire que Michael-sama m'a envoyé ici en renfort… » dit Dulio avec un petit rire. « Je savais que je serais inutile mais pas à ce point. »

À ce moment là, un Faucheur s'approcha d'Hadès et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

« Et bien » dit celui-ci. « On dirait qu'il y a du grabuge chez moi. »

Il fit apparaître un large écran d'un geste de sa main décharnée et pâle et tous purent voire le carnage d'une certaine équipe sur les armées de Faucheurs des Enfers. Bikou, Gogmagog, Arthur, Kuroka, Le Fay, Fenrir…il ne manquait que leur chef mais c'était bien l'équipe de Vali qui faisait un tel carnage.

« Est-ce toi le responsable Gouverneur des Corbeaux ? » siffla Hadès d'une voix dangereuse.

« Peut-être que oui ou peut-être bien que non » répondit simplement Azazel en haussant les épaules.

L'expression neutre d'Hadès ne changea pas mais une aura noire se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas battre l'équipe Vali sans envoyer tous vos Faucheurs et vous ne pouvez pas partir sans m'affronter » dit Sirzechs. « On dirait que vous êtes coincé. »

Ce n'était plus une voix humaine, c'était de l'énergie pure qui vibrait et formait des mots.

« Laisse-moi te dire une petite chose, Hadès, Dieu du Royaume des Trépassés. Pour tes actions contre ma sœur Rias, min future beau-frère Issei et mon neveu Hariel, Je ne demande rien de moins que ta mort. Je suis décidé à t'éliminer de ce monde. Donc, ne t'attends pas à ce que je me retienne. »

« Ne te le garde pas pour toi tout seul, Sirzechs » dit Azazel en faisant apparaître une lance de lumière. « Moi aussi je veux ma part du gâteau. Après tout, c'est mes élèves qu'il a fait souffrir. »

« Intéressant » siffla Hadès dont le pouvoir augmenta encore. « Vous pensez être à la hauteur ? »

« Moi peut-être pas » dit Azazel. « Je pourrais peut-être juste te chatouiller mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer. Par contre ce gars là… »

Il désigna Sirzechs du pouce.

« …Tu devrais t'en méfier. Parmi les Démon, il est l'un des deux avec le plus gros potentiel. »

« Tu as tord Azazel » dit Sirzechs. « Nous sommes trois. »

L'Ange Déchu fronça les sourcils. Il y avait Sirzechs, bien sûr, et Ajuka, et pour le troisième…soudain il comprit et un sourire éclairage son visage. Ah oui, il y avait aussi le petit jeune. Il était sûr que plus tard il serait le plus dangereux des trois.

0o0o0

Hariel éternua. On devait parler de lui.

« À tes souhait » lui dit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds tirés en arrière et aux yeux bleus limpides.

« Je te remercierais bien, Jeanne mais vu que vous êtes nos ennemi et que vous avez attaqué des enfant, alors je vais faire l'impasse sur les politesses. »

En effet, sous son armure rouge et or, la jeune fille portait un haut de gakuran et en bas une jupe plissé ce qui montrait son appartenance à la Faction des Héros.

Dès leur retour de la cachette d'Ajuka, ils s'étaient préparés pour rentrer à nouveau dans la bataille. Malgré ses récriminations, Hariel avait fait un crochet par Boston pour raccompagner Eleanor avant de retourner au château Gremory où lui et les autres étaient attendus. Irina et Xenovia étaient revenus du Ciel et Rossweiss, d'Asgard.

Laissant Revel au château puisque sa place n'était pas vraiment sur le champ de bataille, Rias avait amené son équipe jusqu'à Lilith où la Suite de Sirzechs affrontait le Giganodon en un combat épique et flashy et où ils avaient retrouvés Gasper. Le petit vampire n'était pas au courent de ce qui était arrivé à Issei et avant que quiconque ait pu lui dire, ils avaient vue que le groupe Sitri était en difficulté.

Jeanne et Héraclès de la Faction des Héros avaient pris pour cible un bus plein de jeunes enfants et l'équipe de Sona les défendaient comme ils pouvaient. Mais avec les enfants aussi proches ils ne pouvaient pas se donner à fond et ils se faisaient écraser. La seule encore à se battre était Tsubaki et celle-ci tente de se battre avec Jeanne tout en essayant d'empêcher Heracles d'approcher dors évanoui de Sona. Saji et lui aussi à terre, le corps en sang.

Alors que Jeanne, qui possédait comme Yuuto le Blade Blacksmith, faisait apparaître des Épées Sacrées pour attaquer Tsubaki, Yuuto se précipita et intercepté l'attaque avec Gram.

« Tu as… » balbutia la guerrière. « Alors Cela veut dire que Siegfried est mort ? »

« S'il s'est fait battre par ces toquards alors il était plus pathétiques que ce que je pensais » dit l'autre avec un grand éclat de rire.

Hariel fronça le nez. Manifestement, ce simili demi-dieux n'avait pas vraiment de respect pour ses camarades.

« Il n'en demeure pas moins que nos principaux membres sont hors combats » dit alors une voix. « Il serait sans doute préférable de ne plus nous confronter au groupe de Rias Gremory. »

Une brume apparut alors et Georg en émergea.

« Désolé d'avoir tardé mais les flammes noires de Vritra étaient plus danse que je ne le pensais. J'ai du me rendre dans une autre dimension pour m'en débarrasser. »

« Même inexpérimenté, ça reste un Dragon Roi. Beau tableau de chasse » s'esclaffa Heracles.

Décidément, Hariel le trouvait vraiment antipathique. C'était un homme grand, au visage carré et à la forte mâchoire. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs gris et portait par-dessus son gakuran un pectoral, des épaulières, un pagne, des brassards et des jambières de cuirs.

Yuuto se précipite pour récupérer Tsubaki puis se rendit près de Sona et Saji.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Yuuto au pion alors que Tsubaki s'occupait de son Roi.

« L'un des enfants avait…une poupée Oppai Dra…Dragon » souffla Saji avec difficulté. « Si jamais…des enfants étaient…blessés alors…il ne me le pardonnerait ja…jamais. »

« Tsubaki ! » s'exclama Rias alors qu'Asia se précipitait déjà vers les blessés. « On va prendre soin d'eux, est ce que je peux te laisser t'occuper des enfants ? »

« Mais… » s'exclama la Reine de Sona.

« S'il te plaît, Tsubaki » dit Hariel alors que son poignet gauche s'entourait d'énergie solide. « Nous allons les faire payer ce qu'ils vous ont fait. »

« Bien, je comprends » dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant légèrement.

Xenovia s'avança alors et commença à défaire le paquet qui se trouvait dans son dos.

« Puisque ma Durandal à été reforgée et améliorée par les Anges de notre Seigneur, ce serait dommage de ne pas l'utiliser » dit-elle en pointant sa lame contre leurs adversaires.

L'Épée Sacrée luisait d'énergie contenue. A vue de nez, elle devait être deux à trois fois plus puissante qu'avant. La Durandal originale avait été forgée par de puissants exorcistes mais personne ne maniait les Énergies Saintes comme les Anges.

« Hey ! Moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle épée ! » s'exclama alors Irina.

Elle défit le propre paquet dans son dis et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une Épée Sacrée Démoniaque. Hariel avait entendu des rumeurs selon laquelle le Ciel essayait de reproduire le miracle opéré par Yuuto mais il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient réussis. Et en plus d'après ce que disait Irina, elles étaient produites en série.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à pointer leur lame sur Jeanne. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait pu avoir leur match retour contre Siegfried après ce qui s'était passé à Kyoto donc elles avaient décidés d'évacuer leur colère sur Jeanne. Après tout, elle aussi avait hérité de l'âme d'un Héros.

« Ara ara, puis-je aussi participer ? » demanda Akeno avec un sourire alors que six ailes d'Angers Déchu apparaissaient dans son dos.

Hariel l'avait vu plus tôt échanger un regard inquiet avec Rias. Elles devaient se dire qu'il était aussi possible que Jeanne utilise le Chaos Drive comme l'avait fait Siegfried donc elles s'étaient dit qu'un peu de renfort ne serait pas de trop.

Satisfaite du challenge, Jeanne invoqua directement le Balance Breaker de son Blade Blacksmith et fit apparaître un grand Dragon fait d'une multitude d'Épées Sacrées. Elle l'utilisa immédiatement pour se protéger quand Xenovia utilisa le pouvoir destructeur de son épée et provoqua la création d'un énorme cratère.

Issei, Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Rossweiss…l'équipe Gremory avait trop de combattant qui utilisait la force brut par rapport à la technique. En fait, Yuuto était le seul de cette catégorie et c'était un problème dont les conséquences se feraient sans doute sentir au prochain Jeu de Classement. Le manque de diversité dans une équipe la rendait plu prévisible.

« Un Démon, un Ange et un Déchu ? » s'exclama Jeanne. « Et si ou trouvions un terrain de jeu digne de nous ? »

Elle sauta ensuite sur le dos de son Dragon et s'envola suivie par Xenovia, Akeno et Irina, en laissant Georg et Heracles seuls avec les autres.

« Il y a une question que je me pose » dit alors Hariel en se tournant vers Georg. « Pourquoi attaquer ces enfants ? Et puis tant qu'on y est, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, à la capitale ? »

« Je crois que je vais d'abord répondre à la deuxième question » dit le Magicien. « Nous sommes ici dans le but d'observer les dégâts que peuvent provoquer ces monstres que Léonard a invoqué. Cao Cao est très intéressé par leur potentiel de destruction. »

Pourtant Cao Cao n'était pas avec eux. Est-ce qu'il avait envoyé ses coéquipiers en éclaireurs ou alors observait il la situation de loin ?

« Et pour les enfants ? » demanda Yuuto.

« Le hasard » répondit Georg en haussant les épaules. « Nous avons rencontré l'équipe de Sona Sitri alors qu'ils évacuaient les enfants et comme ils savaient qui nous étions, nous nous sommes battus. »

« Il y a peut-être aussi le fait que je leur ai dit que j'épargnerais les enfants s'ils se battaient contre nous » dit Heracles d'une voix moqueuse.

« Et c'est tout ? » siffla Hariel alors que Sköll et Hati, réagissaient à sa colère en se mettant à grogner. « Pour une raison aussi stupide ? Ce ne sont que des enfants ! »

Avec un cri de rage, Hariel s'élança dans les airs, prêt à frapper de son poing ganté du Pouvoir de Destruction. Les enfants étaient sacrés, ils étaient là joie et l'avenir, personne n'avait le droit de leur faire du mal, personne. On lui avait volé une partie de son enfance et il refusait que cela arrive à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais la colère est mauvaise dans un combat. Elle obscurcissait l'esprit et diminuait la vigilance. Et Heracles en profita. Son poing cueillit Hariel dans le creux de son ventre en même temps qu'il déclenchait l'effet de son Sacred Gear, Variant Detonation. Son coup, renforcé par l'explosion magique provoquée par l'artefact propulsant le jeune Démon dans les airs.

« Hariel ! »

« _Maître ! »_ crièrent Draco, Sköll et Hati.

Mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent à le rejoindre, un éclat doré passa près d'eux et rattrapa Hariel au vol.

« Tu m'as encore pris de vitesse, Regulus » dit Sairaorg en approchant du lion doré.

Il récupéra les corps inconscient d'Hariel sur son dos et le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de tapoter sa joue pour le réveiller. Hariel ouvrit les yeux puis fut prit d'une toux qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang.

« Sai… » balbutia-t-il.

Il grimaça et porta la main à son ventre. Quelque chose en dessous se mit à bouger puis remonta le long du corps du jeune Démon jusqu'à atteindre son col.

« Proteus ! » s'exclama Hariel en prenant la petite boule qui commença à s'étaler dans sa main en gémissant doucement.

Voyant le danger que courrait son maître, le familier Changeforme s'était rapidement déplacé vers son ventre et avait créé une couche protectrice pour atténuer l'impact. Le choc avait été si violent qu'il ne serait pas opérationnel avant quelques temps.

« Attaquer les enfants n'est pas vraiment digne d'un Héros » dit Sairaorg. « Je pensais que tous les membres de cette Faction étaient digne de leur titre mais on dirait bien que je me trompais. »

« Pose-moi par terre » demanda alors Hariel. « Et montre lui ce qu'est un véritable Héros. »

« Comme tu veux » dit Sairaorg.

Il posa délicatement Hariel sur ses pieds et commença à enlever sa chemise. Hariel, lui, vacilla un instant et se retint à la fourrure de Regulus qui n'avait pas bougé puis s'appuyant contre le flanc de l'animal pour regarder le combat qui ne pourrait être rien d'autre qu'épique. Draco arriva près de lui en même temps que les deux chiens loups et le jeu Démon les rassura.

« Je suis content d'être venu » dit Sairaorg en s'adressant à Heracles alors que son corps s'illuminait de l'énergie du Touki . « J'étais en train de m'amuser à décimer la Faction du Satan Originel et je commençais à m'ennuyer. Et puis j'ai vu le Dragon Vritra Saji Genjirou se battre contre un truc intéressant. Alors je suis venu. »

« J'ai entendu parler de toi Sairaorg Baal. L'Héritier sans pouvoir du Clan Baal. J'ai entendu aussi que tu ne te battais qu'avec ton corps bien que tu sois un Démon. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un Démon aussi pitoyable. »

Mais l'expression de Sairaorg ne changea pas. Il ne réagit pas à la raillerie. Après tout, il avait l'habitude et il préférait laisser ses actes parler pour lui.

« Donc c'est toi qui a hérité de l'âme du grand Heracles ? C'est assez amusant qu'il ait finit dans le corps d'une personne aussi faible que toi. »

Hariel sourit en voyant l'expression du prétendu Héros changer. Donc c'était un sanguin à la fierté mal placée. Bonne nouvelle. Surtout pour Sairaorg qui était si mesuré.

« J'ai aussi entendu parler de ta petite bagarre contre le Dragon Rouge. J'ai toujours cru que la valeur de Démons était en fonction de leur puissance. Je me demande ce que ça fait de toi et de lui. »

Mais Sairaorg reste toujours maître de lui-même.

« Au fait, tu sais que c'est moi qui ai battu le Lion de Nemee dans ma vie antérieur. C'est amusant que vous soyez encore face à moi, vous pourrez peut-être essayer de régler vos comptes. »

« Je ne vais pas l'utiliser » dit simplement Sairaorg.

« Oh ? »

« Contre quelqu'un comme toi, c'est inutile. »

« Tu es bien présomptueux » dit Heracles en éclatant de rire. « Il n'y a rien que mon Sacred Gear ne puisse exploser, rien. Et ce n'est pas ton Touki qui va changer cela. »

Il sauta dans les airs, les mains recouvertes d'une aura dangereuse et retomba juste devant Sairaorg en lui prenant les deux bras.

« Intéressant » dit ce dernier en voyant le pouvoir de son adversaire brûler sa peau et faire couler son sang.

Grâce à Variant Détonation, Heracles provoquait de micro explosion à la surface de sa peau.

« Juste intéressant ? Toi tu sais comment parler ! »

Heracles lâcha les bras et envoya un seul coup à Sairaorg. L'explosion pulvérisa totalement la route et le terrain fut recouvert de fumée. Heracles se mit alors à rire.

« Vous avez vu ? Il est mort sans avoir même bougé le petit doigt. C'était même pas amusant. Maintenant je voudrais bien un vrai adversaire, ces Démons sans Maryoku sont vraiment inutiles. Ce n'est pas avec des arts martiaux… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car à ce moment là, la fumée se dissipa et Sairaorg Baal réapparut comme si de rien n'était. Il avait que des blessures mineurs et toujours la même expression calme et un peu condescendante sur son visage.

« J'espère que tu as mieux en réserve » dit-il.

« Arrête de me sous-estimer connard de Démon ! » s'exclama Heracles en attaquant à nouveau.

Mais Sairaorg est trop rapide pour lui et lui asséna un coup dans le creux de l'estomac avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose pour se protéger.

« Ça, c'est pour Hariel » dit le Démon.

Le coup était si violent que le souffle pulvérisa un bâtiment juste derrière. Heracles tomba à genou et se mit à cracher du sang.

« Oh allez ! Je n'ai même pas frappé fort ! » S'exclama Sairaorg. « Le Dragon Rouge dont tu t'es moqué arrivait à prendre des coups comme ça sans broncher ! »

« C…Connard de Démon sans pouvoir ! » cria Heracles alors que son corps se mettait à émettre une aura dangereuse.

« Repliez vous ! » s'exclama alors Rias.

Elle avait reconnu le Balance Breaker d'Heracles, Mighty Comet. L'aura de son Sacred Gear était expulsée de son corps et se transformait en objets explosifs qui détruisaient tout autour d'elles. Regulus se baissa pour permettre à Hariel et Draco de grimper sur son dos puis se mit hors d'atteinte. Sköll et Hati avaient repris leur véritable forme et avaient suivit le lion.

Quand Heracles relâchant son attaque, le terrain tout autour d'eux fut totalement vaporisé. L'un des missiles se dirigea en direction de Sairaorg mais celui-ci le détruisit avec un simple coup de poing. Un autre missile se dirigea en direction des enfants mais il fut stoppé par un bouclier créé par Rossweiss. Son entraînement avait donc bien payé puisque la dernière fois, à Kyoto, ce même bouclier avait été détruit par l'attaque d'Heracles.

Sairaorg allait continuer le combat quand il entendit des voix. C'était les enfants. Ils l'acclamaient et l'appelaient « Lion-san ». Sairaorg se sentit étrange. Il avait déjà été acclamé mais jamais par des enfants, c'était la première fois. Les acclamations des adultes était toujours intéressés mais jamais celles des enfants. Les enfants voulaient simplement qu'il gagne parce qu'ils l'aimaient.

« C'est donc là que tu puise ta force Dragon Rouge » murmura Sairaorg pour lui-même avant de s'adresser à Heracles. « Tu as entendu, Héros de mes deux ? Avec ça je ne peux plus perdre ! »

Et à nouveau, il envoi un coup de poing que son adversaire n'a pas le temps d'éviter. Heracles s'effondre, le visage en sang. Sa douleur n'est pas la seule chose qui augmentait. Il y a aussi sa peur. Il avait peur de Sairaorg Baal.

« Une personne qui ne peut pas faire en sorte d'être acclamé par les enfants ne peux pas prétendre être un héros » dit ce dernier.

Heracles fouilla alors dans sa poche et en sortit un injecteur et une fiole de larme de Phoenix. Il s'apprêtait à les utiliser lais finalement les jette au loin.

« Ah ! Enfin ! On dirait que tu commence à retrouver ta fierté ! » s'exclama Sairaorg. « Et si on reprenait ? »

Heracles cria et se jeta à nouveau sur Sairaorg. Trop lent. Comme la dernière fois, le poing du Démon percuta l'estomac de son adversaire mais avec encore plus de force et cette fois-ci, le Hero ne se releva pas.

« Encore une fois, vous défiez tous mes pronostiques » soupira Georg. « Mes données concernant la Walkyries n'étant plus d'actualité, je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour celles du vampire. »

« Et…et bien en…en fait… » commença Gasper.

Et soudain, il se mit à pleurer.

« Je suis dé…désolé minna ! J'ai essayé…j'ai essayé de devenir plus fort avec les Grigori et je n'ai pas réussit. Je pensais que je pourrais vous aider et vous protéger mais je ne peux pas. »

Hariel s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« Le défunt Dragon Rouge ne serait vraiment pas heureux de voir son Kohai dans un état aussi pathétique » soupira Georg.

Hariel se figea alors que Gasper relevait la tête.

« Le défunt…Dragon Rouge ? » balbutia ce dernier.

« Gasper… » commença Hariel.

Mais le jeune vampire le repoussa.

« Issei-senpai…où…ou est-il ? Est-ce que…est ce qu'il est déjà allé arrêter le grand monstre ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là ?

Rias se rapprocha de lui pour tenter de lui expliquer mais Sairaorg la retint et secoua la tête en direction d'Hariel. Quoi ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce serait pour…

« Donc tu n'es pas au courent » remarqua Georg. « Il est un peu tard pour les excuses. Je dirais donc juste que le Dragon rouge Hyoudou Issei est mort en nous combattant, nous « la Brigade du Chaos ».

Sauf qu'il va revenir mais ça, ils ne le savent pas et ils ne doivent pas le savoir. C'est pour ça que Rias et Hariel doivent se taire.

Mais la réaction de Gasper est inquiétante. Il devient encore plus pâle que d'habitude et son expression se fit vide.

« Issei-senpai est…mort… » balbutia-t-il d'une petite voix.

Une larme coula de ses yeux alors que son corps se mettait à trembler et à s'affaisser. Hariel savait ce qu'il ressentait. Du désespoir. Mais soudain son corps commença à se redresser. Cela se fit par à-coups, comme s'il était une vulgaire marionnette. Son visage se tourna vers Georg et un seul mot sortit de sa bouche.

« _Meurt !_ »

Mais ce n'était pas sa voix, ce n'était pas la voix de Gasper. Dès que ce mot eut franchi ses lèvres, l'espace autour d'eux se remplit de ténèbres. Impossible de faire la différence entre le sol et le ciel, tout n'est que ténèbres.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'est… » balbutia Georg. « Est-ce qu'il est hors de contrôle ? Un Balance Breaker ? Ses pouvoirs de vampire ? Non…c'est…c'est un tout autre niveau. »

Tous les Démons restent figés face à la scène. Hariel regarde son ami alors qu'il avance vers son adversaire. Ce n'est plus vraiment lui, c'est une poupée désarticulée avec sa tête penchée sous un angle bizarre. Alors que l'une des ses jambes traînait au sol, chacun de ses pas soulevant les ténèbres autour d'eux comme si c'était de la fumée, une fumée noire dont les lambeaux s'accrochaient au corps du jeune vampire. Ses yeux étaient rouge mais ce n'était pas le rouge habituel qu'avait Gasper quand il utilise Forbidden Valor View, c'était quelque chose d'infiniment plus dangereux.

Des mots revinrent alors à l'esprit d'Hariel, les mots du Seigneur Vladi quand Rias lui avait annoncé que son fils faisait partie de son Clan : « je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse maîtriser cette chose ». Ce n'était pas de Gasper dont il parlait, ni même du Sacred Gear mais de ça, de cette sombre présence que tous ressentait, une présence mortelle dirigé par un seul désir. Tuer.

« _Je vais vous tuer….je vais vous tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul… »_

Non, ce n'était définitivement plus Gasper. L'être qui avait pris possession de lui n'était que colère, cruauté et destruction. Hariel se dit qu'il aurait dû réagir. Quand Sairaorg avait empêché Rias de dire elle-même ce qui s'était passé avec Issei, Hariel était sûr qu'il voulait voir ce que Gasper pouvait faire sous le coup du désespoir. Il voulait éveiller un pouvoir que même les Grigori avec leur savoir faire n'avait pas réussit à éveiller. Mais Hariel n'aurait pas dû laisser faire cela, c'était trop dur, trop cruel…

A ce moment là, le corps de Gasper fut complètement recouvert de ténèbres et il n'y ait plus devant eux qu'une silhouette grotesque qui se détachait à peine dans l'espace fait d'ombres autour d'eux. Le jeune Vampire…ou plutôt la chose en lui, leva la main vers Georg. Sentant le danger, le Magicien créa un cercle magique pour se protéger mais celui-ci fut aussitôt englouti par les ténèbres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » s'écria alors Georg, paniqué. « Ce n'est pas de la Magie…ce n'est pas le pouvoir d'un Sacred Gear…Comment as-tu pu détruire mon cercle magique ? »

Le Magicien fit un pas en arrière en invoquant de nombreux autres cercles entre lui et la silhouette sombre. De nombreux sortilèges différents et d'origines diverses furent alors lancé sur Gasper. Il y en avait tellement qu'une personne normale serait morte…mais la chose ne semblait pas décidé à mourir. Des dizaines d'yeux se mirent à apparaître dans les ténèbres créant un halo mystérieux autour d'eux. Au même instant, tous les sortilèges se figèrent grâce au pouvoir de Forbidden Valor View et les ténèbres se mirent à les dévorer à la plus grande surprise du Magicien. Cette fois, Georg avait peur. Cette peur se lisait sur son visage et devenait plus évidente à mesure que Gasper, qui avait repris son avancée, venait vers lui. Dans un geste de panique désespérée, Georg voulut utiliser son artefact pour s'enfuir mais les ténèbres dévorèrent également la brume de Dimension Lost.

« _Dévorer…dévo...rer »_ dit la voix en Gasper. « _Je les ai dévoré…ta magie… ta brume...tout cela n'est rien…elles n'ont servit qu'à nourrir mon appétit… »_

Même un Longinus aussi puissant que celui de Georg ne pouvait l'arrêter. Mais jusqu'où pouvaient donc aller les ténèbres de Gasper ? Étaient-elles…étaient-elles infinis ? C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait fallu une Pièce Mutante pour le réincarner. En termes de potentiel magique, il était, à l'avis d'Hariel, le plus puissant du groupe. Seule sa nature craintive et douce avait jusque là tenu son pouvoir en échec. Mais l'humiliation qu'il avait reçue lors du Jeu contre Sairaorg l'avait changé au point de vouloir changer sa nature. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile, il lui avait fallu un déclencheur pour cela et c'était l'annonce de la mort d'Issei qui avait totalement bouleversé son psychisme au point de créer ces ténèbres.

Alors que Georg continuait à essayer d'attaquer Gasper, les ténèbres autour de lui se mirent à prendre des formes de bêtes. Loup, oiseaux géant et même Dragons. Mais ces bêtes étaient distordues. Les loups n'avaient qu'un seul œil, les oiseaux, cinq ailes et les Dragons, deux gueules. Il y avait aussi des araignées avec des dizaines de pattes et des tas d'autres ça très qui semblaient avoir transcendés leur forme réelle.

« Ma brume…ma magie… » balbutia Georg alors que les bêtes avançaient vers lui. « Mais au nom du Ciel, qu'est-il ? »

C'était la victoire de Gasper. Mais pouvait-on vraiment parler de victoire sans réel combat ? Le Magicien n'avait aucune chance contre cette entité dont le pouvoir dépassait l'imagination. Il essaya de se téléporter mais au moment où la lumière magique commençait à l'entourer, il fut frappé par une langue de feu noir.

« Mais c'est… ! »

Georg se retourna et vit Saji qui avait entre-temps repris conscience et qui commençait à se relever. Son œil gauche totalement noir brillait du même feu qui consumait à présent le Magicien.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir » cracha le jeune Démon. « Toi et tes petits copains vous avez tué mon ami. Pas moyen que je te regarde partir sans rien faire ! »

Les flammes noires prirent alors la forme d'un serpent qui resserra ses anneaux autour du corps de sa victime. Georg fouilla alors dans sa poche et en sortit un flacon de Larmes de Phoenix mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser car le feu noir du Dragon Roi Vritra le consuma également. Alors qu'il pensait s'être complètement débarrassé des flammes la dernière fois, celles-ci étaient revenues en force. Dans le même temps, les bêtes de ténèbres avaient avancés et étaient à présent sur lui.

Le puissant Magicien, Porteur de l'un des plus puissant Sacred Gear Longinus, fut à son tour englouti par les flammes et les ténèbres.

Dès qu'il eut disparut, celles-ci se dissipèrent et tous se retrouvèrent à nouveau à Lilith. Mais l'avaient ils vraiment quitté ? Georg avait bien disparut mais Gasper était là, au sol. Rias se précipita vers lui mais heureusement, il n'était qu'endormis.

« J'aurais du insister la dernière fois auprès de Lord Vladi pour avoir des réponses » dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de Gasper. « Mais les Vampires détestent tellement les Démons que je…peut-être…peut-être que Valery-san acceptera de… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Derrière elle, Sona, qui avait repris conscience, s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il y d'autre chose dont il faudra te préoccuper désormais » dit-elle. « Les Magiciens. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Rias.

« Tu as défait l'un des plus puissants d'entre eux. Il est inévitable qu'ils vont s'intéresser à toi et à ton groupe, en particulier ceux qui cherches à passer un pacte avec un Démon. Beaucoup de jeunes Démons puissant ont déjà été contacté et il est possible que ce soit bientôt ton tour, surtout après cette démonstration de force. »

C'était effectivement logique, pensa Hariel. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Hermione. Elle était la Magicienne avec qui il avait passé un contrat. Selon les règles, il ne pouvait donc en passer avec un autres Magicien à moins…à moins qu'elle ne meure. En tant que futur Satan, même autoproclamé, il était un Démon de choix pour un contrat. Il était possible que certains Magiciens peu scrupuleux tentent de tuer Hermione pour pouvoir libérer la place. Pour la première fois, Hariel regretta d'avoir passé ce pacte avec Hermione. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pouvait la mettre en danger. Il se sentait vraiment irresponsable. Il ne pouvait pas rompre le contrat. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent c'était la protéger. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle était affaiblie par son rituel raté.

« Alors Heracles a été vaincu ? Et Georg aussi. Pas bon ça » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait de Jeanne. Apparemment au vue de son armure en lambeau et de ses nombreuses blessures, Akeno et les deux autres devaient lui en avoir fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. C'est à alors qu'Hariel vit qu'elle tenait quelque chose contre elle. C'était…un petit garçon.

« Elle nous a eut » dit Xenovia qui rêvait avec Irina et Akeno.

« Nous ne nous sommes aperçu que cet enfant n'avait pas été évacué que lorsqu'elle l'a prit en otage » dit cette dernière.

Tout les Démons se mettent alors en position de combat mais Jeanne fit alors apparaître une Épée Sacrée et posa le fil juste devant la gorgé du garçon.

« Quelle lâcheté » dit Sairaorg.

« C'est trop drôle d'entendre les Démons parler de lâcheté, vraiment » haleta Jeanne. « Écoute-moi bien, je vais appeler Cao Cao pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Si vous bougez, je tranche la gorge de l'enfant, c'est clair ? »

Hariel sera les dents et allait dire quelque chose mais il se rendit alors compte que l'enfant était calme, très calme.

« Oh ? Tu es plus tranquille que je le pensais. Je croyais que j'aurai à te donner deux ou trois coups pour que tu reste en place » se moqua Jeanne. « Est-ce que je te fais trop peur ? »

Mais l'enfant sourit.

« Je n'ai pas peur » dit-il. « Je n'ai pas peur parce que le Dragon des Nichons va venir me sauver. »

Jeanne éclata de rire.

« Dommage pour toi petit, le Dragon est mort, mes amis l'ont tués. Il ne viendra pas. »

Hariel retint sa respiration mais l'enfant ne cessa pas de sourire.

« Je sais qu'il viendra. Il me l'a promis. Dans mon rêve. Je me suis endormi pour ne pas penser aux vilains monstres et je l'ai vu dans mon rêve. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt et que je ne dois pas pleurer. Il a dit que si je chante la chanson magique alors il reviendra. »

L'enfant leva alors le doigt et traça un cercle dans les aires.

« Il m'a dit de dessiner un cercle magique et…et…et d'appuyer au milieu comme ça ! Et Zoom Zoom Iyaan ! »

Les paroles de la chanson, celle du générique de la série Oppai Dragon. Zoom Zoom Iyaan était devenu le cri de ralliement des fans de la série, ça et les gestes obscènes qu'Issei faisait pendant le générique. Décidément, Hariel adorait cette chanson.

« Tout le monde a vu le même rêve » poursuivit l'enfant. « Ferrer-kun et Tullas-chan l'ont fait aussi. Et aussi les enfants de l'autre classe. »

L'enfant leva alors la tête et se mit à chanter. Il chantait la chanson qui a été écrite pour lui et pour tout ceux qui l'aiment. Hariel sourit et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se mit à chanter lui aussi.

« Il y avait dans un Royaume très lointain, un Dragon qui aimait beaucoup les seins… »

C'est alors que le cœur d'Hariel manqua un battement. Ce fut aussi le cas de celui de Rias, d'Akeno, d'Asia, de Koneko, de Xenovia et d'Irina. Un rugissement. Un rugissement de fin du monde s'éleva au milieu du bruit de la capitale et provenant du ciel qui se déchira pour faire paraître une large faille. Quelque chose en émergea et soudain, tous ressentirent une certaine aura, celle de la personne qu'ils attendaient depuis des jours et qu'ils avaient peur de ne plus revoir.

0o0o0

« _Un rêve ? »_ demanda Ddraig.

Issei hocha la tête en même temps qu'il s'étirait pour essayer son nouveau corps. Bien que basiquement très différent du précédent, il ne sentait pas vraiment de changement. Il pouvait sentir quand il touchait quelque chose donc tout allait bien.

« _L'apparence est la même que quand tu étais humain ainsi qu'une partie du fonctionnement mais tu n'es plus du tout humain. Tu es comme un Dragon Humanoïde_ » lui avait dit Ddraig. _« Ta chaire est celle du Grand Rouge. Tu es comme un Mini Vrai Dragon_. »

Le fils du Grand Rouge quoi, avait pensé Issei.

« _En plus avec le pouvoir de l'Ouroboros sans compter mon propre pouvoir, ton développement vas devenir encore plus imprévisible qu'avant._ _Et puis tu vas aussi retrouver tes Pièces Démoniaques. »_

Oui, il était plus puissant, mais il était aussi plus Dragon. Cela voulait dire que le pouvoir des armes Tueuses de Dragons et la douleur qui accompagnait leur contact allait aussi décupler et ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il at vraiment hâte d'expérimenter.

« _Alors ce rêve ? »_ demanda finalement Ddraig.

« Beaucoup d'enfants pleuraient autour de moi » raconta Issei. « Quand je leur ai demandé pourquoi, ils m'ont dit que c'était à cause des gros monstres qui leurs faisaient peur. C'est pourquoi je leur ai dit que j'arrivais. Qu'il fallait qu'ils dessinent un cercle et appui au milieu en disant Zoom Zoom Iyaan. »

« _Oh ?_ »

« Oui. Et alors ils ont arrêtés de pleurer. J'étais content d'avoir pu les rassurer » dit Issei, le regard un peu dans le vide de la Faille Dimensionnelle.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cimetière. L'espace autour d'eux était rempli de formes vaguement humaines. Elles étaient familières. Issei se rappela alors qu'elles lui faisaient penser à Gogmaggog, le golem utilisé par l'équipe Vali. Il se rappelait que Le Fay lui avait expliqué qu'il y en avait pas qu'un, que c'était toute une armée créé par les anciens dieux celtiques puis abandonnés ici après avoir perdu leur utilité. Le Fay en invoquait un de temps en temps mais tous restaient la plupart du temps à flotter dans la Faille pour l'éternité. Certains étaient même détruits.

 _Tiens,_ pensa Issei en voyant quelque chose flotter.

Protégé par son armure il s'envola quelques instants pour aller cherche l'objet qu'il avait remarqué.

« _Hey, Aibo, regarde ça !_ » lui dit Ddraig quand il revint.

Le vide de la Faille n'était plus vide. Il voyait à présent…des enfants, les enfants du Makai se refléter dans l'espace autour du Dragon des Dragons. Issei les voyait faire un cercle avec leur doigt et pressent au milieu. Puis il l'entendit, ce chant, _son_ chant.

« _Il y avait dans un Royaume très lointain, un Dragon qui aimait beaucoup les seins._

 _Et quand le temps n'était pas mauvais, il sortait se promener._

 _Dragon Dragon Oppai Dragon_

 _Attrape-les ! Suce-les ! Malaxe-les !_

 _Il y a de par le monde tant de type de Nichons_

 _Mais ceux qu'ils préfèrent sont les gros et ronds_

 _Aujourd'hui encore volera le Dragon des Nichons._

 _Dans les campagnes ou dans les villes, le Oppai Dragon et toujours souriant_

 _Qu'il vente ou qu'il gèle, le Oppai Dragon sera heureux tant que des Nichons seront présents_

 _Dragon Dragon Oppai Dragon_

 _Et maintenant appui ! Zoom Zoom Iyaan !_

 _Ses mains ont vu tant de types de Nichons_

 _Mais ceux qu'ils préfèrent sont les gros et ronds_

 _Aujourd'hui encore le Dragon caressera des Nichons._ »

« _Le Grand Rouge est aussi le Dragon des Rêves »_ dit Ddraig. « _C'est pour ça qu'il peut nous les montrer et c'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il est venu à toi._ »

« Mais ce n'est pas qu'un rêve ! » s'exclama Issei, les larmes aux yeux. « C'est la réalité ! Les enfants chantent pour moi et leur chant…il m'a atteint. »

« _J'y crois pas. Même moi qui déteste cette chanson, aujourd'hui…je la trouve…inspirante…je tourne plus rond moi_ »

« Je veux rentrer à présent »

« _Hey Grand Rouge ! Tu nous dépose ? »_

Pour seule réponse, le Dragon Divin Écarlate poussa un rugissement qui fendit l'espace de la Faille. Au travers, Issei pouvait voir une grande ville. Il sentait aussi des auras, celles de ses amis, de ses camarades et surtout de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Je vais rentrer à présent » dit Issei en se tournant vers Ophis qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Je retourne là où se trouve mon cœur. »

« Je vois » dit le Dragon aux allures de petite fille. « Je suis un peux jalouse… »

Issei lui tendit la main.

« Alors viens avec moi. On est ami non ? » dit-il sous le regard étonné d'Ophis.

« Très bien » dit elle finalement en prenant la main qu'on lui tendait.

L'immense Dragon se glissa alors dans la faille et réapparut dans le ciel du Monde Démoniaque. C'est à ce moment qu'Issei remarque le Giganodon qui avance toujours vers Lilith en laissant la mort et la destruction autour de lui. Mais il voit aussi que des personnes le combattent. Il reconnaît bien sûr Grayfia et puis Enku et se dit que les autres doivent être les membres restant de la Suite de Sirzechs. Leur aura est impressionnante presque suffocante et pourtant leur pouvoir ne semble pas ralentir la créature.

Celle-ci a d'ailleurs sentit leur présence et tourné ses six yeux vers eux.

« _Le Grand Rouge dit qu'il n'aime pas sa gueule_ »

« Il a vraiment dit ça, Ddraig ? »

« _Je paraphrase. Il a dit qu'il voulait aussi le battre et que donc il allait nous prêter ses pouvoirs pour vaincre ce truc_. »

« Quoi ? Moi aussi ? Mais tu as vu la taille de ce truc ? »

C'est vrai qu'il pouvait être considéré comme un Démon de Classe Supérieur grâce à ses pouvoirs et qu'il pouvait tenir tête à des Démons aussi puissant que Sairaorg ou même des Démons de Classe Ultime mais vaincre un truc qui mettait en échec la Suite d'un Satan ? Impossible.

« Je pense que comme tu es fait à partir du Grand Rouge, tu pourrais te combiner avec lui » dit alors Ophis.

« Me…me combiner ? »

Comme les robots géants dans les Sentai ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, pense Issei. Pourtant, le corps du Grand Rouge se met alors à briller d'une lumière rouge. Celle-ci se mit à se propager sur l'armure d'Issei puis à devenir de plus en plus forte, tellement qu'il dut se couvrir les yeux.

Quand il réussit à nouveau à ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le monstre. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il était bien moins gros qu'avant. Pourtant c'était le même et il le regardait toujours de ses six petits yeux rouges. Il baissa alors les yeux et vit ses pieds. Ses pieds étaient au milieu de rues….de plusieurs rues différentes. Et des immeubles montaient jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Comme les robots dans les Sentai il était maintenant gigantesque.

« _Reste sur tes gardes !_ » s'exclama alors Ddraig alors que la créature monstrueuse poussait un rugissement. « _Tu peux bouger comme tu en as l'habitude. Aussi bizarre que cela soit, le Grand Rouge t'a laissé tout le contrôle. »_

Aussitôt, Issei donne un coup de poing au monstre qui foncé sur lui. Celui-ci pousse un cri aigu. Cela semble avoir de l'effet. Mais aussitôt, du feu commence à sortir de sa gueule. Ce n'est pas bon, si le feu touche la ville alors il va y avoir des dégâts. Rassemblant son énergie et l'augmentation grâce à Boosted Gear, il tira un _Dragon Shot_ au moment où une boule de feu gigantesque sortait de la gueule du Giganodon. Au moment où le _Dragon Shot_ allait percuter la boule de feu, Issei gît un geste et son énergie changea de trajectoire. Le rayon passa sous la boule de feu où, grâce à un mouvement de main ascendant, il l'a fit remonter en entraînant la boule avec lui. Les deux attaques explosèrent alors haut dans le ciel sans faire de victimes.

Mais la Créature chargea à nouveau. Issei la bloqua et vit de la lumière sans ses yeux. Une attaque. Il esquiva alors les six rayons mais ils percutèrent le sol derrière lui, le facturant sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Heureusement ce n'était pas tombé directement sur la ville.

« _Aibo, j'ai des nouvelles du Grand Rouge. Il dit qu'il a une Technique Ultime que tu pourrais essayer. Il est sur que ça t'apportera la victoire mais c'est trop destructeur pour être fait ici. »_

Issei souffla de dépit. Si ça détruisait tout alors ça ne servait à rien. A moins que...

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une solution, il vit quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à réaliser son projet.

« Grayfia-san ! Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? C'est moi, Issei ! »

« Issei-san ? C'est vraiment vous ? » demanda la Démone en se rapprochant. « C'est une joie de voire que tu vas bien. Mais quelle est cette forme gigantesque ? »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de l'expliquer maintenant. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda alors Grayfia avec un sérieux militaire.

« J'ai une Technique Ultime mais il faudrait qu'il soit dans les aires pour ça. Vous pouvez le… »

« C'est un plan assez simple et facile à comprendre. Très bien, faisons-le. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous y arriverons » ajouta-t-elle en augmentant son aura, « sinon je ne serais pas digne d'être la Reine du Seigneur Lucifer ! »

En réponse à son pouvoir, l'air semble devenir plus épais et aussi plus froid.

« Souji-san, coupe la jambe du Giganodon, je te prie » cria-t-elle alors.

« Bien comprit, Grayfia-dono » dit le samouraï.

Issei regarde le samouraï se rapprocher du monstre et l'attaquer avec une vitesse supérieur encore à celle de son ami Kiba mais avec des techniques semblables. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il venait de rencontrer le maître de son ami.

Alors que le monstre était à terre, Grayfia et les autres serviteurs foncèrent vers lui en même temps qu'un cercle magique apparaissait au-dessous. Mais déjà sa jambe commençait à se régénérer. Des tentacules grouillant sortaient du moignon pour rejoindre le pied coupé et le rattacher au corps. Mais heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le cercle magique en dessous de lui explosa et le propulsa dans les airs.

« À vous, Issei-san ! » cria alors Grayfia.

« J'y vais ! » répondit celui-ci.

Le pectoral de son armure s'ouvrit alors et un joyau se mit à se charger en énergie. Issei savait ce que c'était. Ses amis lui avaient raconté comment il avait (presque) tué Shalba d'un seul coup avec cette attaque quand il était devenu fou après avoir cru qu'Asia était morte. S'il se souvenait bien son nom était…

« _Longinus Smasher !_ »

Dans un bruit de fin du monde, l'énergie d'un rouge pur fut tirée depuis la poitrine d'Issei et percuta la Créature. Alors que celle-ci allait de nouveau attaquer, elle se retrouva submergée par le flot d'énergie qui commence à ronger son corps. L'attaque et si puissante que sa lumière se refléta aux quatre coins du ciel. Quand enfin l'attaque cesse, le Giganodon n'est plus. Son corps à tout simplement été vaporisé.

Aussitôt, le corps d'Issei se mit à briller et il se sentit rétrécir. Bientôt, les immeubles, les réverbères, les arbres, tout était redevenu à une taille normale. Issei lève alors les yeux et son regard croisa celui du Grand Rouge. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui qu'il regardait ? Ou Ddraig ? L'immense Dragon commença ensuite à faire demi-tour pour retourner à la faille. Alors qu'il allait la traverser, Issei entendit pour la première foi sa voix dans sa tête.

« _Zoom Zoom Iyaan »_

0o0o0

Hariel savait que Rias n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête à ce moment là : courir vers l'endroit où Issei avait disparu après le combat de titan auquel il avait participé. C'était aussi ce qu'il voulait. C'était ce que tout le monde autour de lui voulait. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Malgré la surprise, Jeanne n'avait pas lâché l'enfant et pointait toujours sa lame contre sa gorge. Mais ils n'auraient pas longtemps à attendre. Issei arrivait. Tous le sentaient.

Enfin, un point apparut au loin, dans le ciel. Au bout d'un moment ils purent discerner la silhouette de leur ami qui portait Ophis sur son dos alors qu'il volait dans le ciel.

« Hyoudou Issei est de retour ! » s'exclama-t-il en se posant.

Mais personne ne bougea. Personne ne voulait bouger tant qu'ils n'auraient pas vu son visage. Mais dès qu'Issei enleva son casque alors tout le monde se jeta sur lui. Hariel ne put empêcher les larmes de couler de ses yeux. Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul.

Rias s'avança et tout le monde lui laissa la place. Arrivé près d'Issei, elle essuya un peu ses larmes puis posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois de retour » dit-elle.

Issei sentit une grande chaleur se propager en lui à ces mots. Lui aussi était soulagé de la revoir. Il était aussi soulagé de voir que sa poitrine avait repris une taille normale.

« Bien sûr que je suis de retour » lui dit-il. « Ma place est ici, auprès de toi et de mes amis. »

Puis Issei se tourna vers la sélection personne qui n'était pas ravie de le voire. Jeanne tremblait. C'était impossible. Il avait reçu le poison de Samael, il ne pouvait pas être en vie.

« Relâche l'enfant » dit alors Issei.

« N'approche pas ! » cria Jeanne. « N'approche pas espèce de monstre ! »

« Relâche-le » répéta Issei.

« Reste où tu es sinon je… »

Mais soudain la jeune femme se figea.

« Que… » s'exclama-t-elle en sentant son bras s'écarter tout seul du garçon en éloignant sa lame.

Elle voulut le ramener mais c'était comme si quelque chose la contrôlait. Son autre bras se mit à bouger aussi et libéra l'enfant qui se mit à courir avant de se précipiter sur Issei. De son côté, Jeanne continuait à bouger côté sa volonté.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Inutile de résister, je contrôle tout tes gestes » dit une voix dans son dos.

« Draco ! » s'exclama Hariel.

Son serviteur se tenait juste derrière la jeune femme. Il portait des gants noirs avec des motifs rouges sur le dos. Ses doigts étaient longs et pointus et des fils d'énergies presque invisibles en sortaient. Ceux-ci étaient fixes à différents endroits du corps de Jeanne et semblaient être la cause du phénomène qui lui arrivait.

« _Tuir Caim_. Les gants du contrôle. Grâce à eux tu n'es qu'une marionnette entre mes mains. »

« Lâche-moi, misérable gosse ! »

« Non ! » s'exclama Draco. « Je dois me montrer digne d'être l'élève de Maître Issei ! »

« Quoi ? »

Draco fit bouger ses mains et celles de Jeanne s'ouvrirent puis remontèrent le long de son corps avant de s'agripper à son col. Jeanne tentait bien de résister mais c'était inutile.

« C'est pour vous Maître Issei ! »

Draco écarta alors les mains et Jeanne, suivant le mouvement, arracha ses propres vêtements pour apparaître en petite tenue face à tout le monde.

« Woah ! Bravo Draco-kun ! C'était parfait ! » s'exclama alors Issei en levant le pouce.

« Merci Maître ! » répondit Draco.

« Vous êtes vraiment les pires de tous » dit Koneko.

« Mais non, mais non » dit Hariel avant de s'adresser an serviteur. « Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me déshabiller, n'est-ce pas ? »

À ces mots, Draco eut un air rêveur. Malheureusement, sa concentration se relâcha de même que son emprise sur Jeanne. La jeune femme invoqua une Épée Sacrée et se retourna pour trancher les fils d'énergies. Une fois libérer, elle planta son épée dans le sol et des centaines de lames sacrées en sortirent en se dirigeant vers Draco. Heureusement, celui-ci jeta un sort _elasticus_ sur ses jambes ce qui lui permit de sauter très haut pour éviter l'attaque. Une fois en l'air, il sortit ses ailes et vola jusqu'à Hariel.

Toujours l'épée a la main, Jeanne se retourna alors vers le groupe.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Issei. « Tu compte te battre contre nous tous ? »

Les mâchoires de Jeanne se contractèrent sous la provocation. Elle se jeta au sol sur ses habits en lambeau et fouilla dans ce qui restait de ses poches pour en tirer un pistolet à injection et une fiole de Larmes de Phoenix.

« Attention, Issei ! » s'exclama alors Rias. « Le produit dans cette seringue peut augmenter considérablement le pouvoir d'un Sacred Gear. »

« L'utiliser une deuxième fois en si peu de temps risque de réduire ma durée de vie mais je n'ai pas le choix » dit Jeanne avant de boire les Larmes et de s'injecter le Chaos Break.

Les premiers résultats furent visible immédiatement. Les veines de son visage se mirent a apparaitre de même que sur son cou et d'autres endroit de son corps. La pression autour d'elle se mit brusquement a augmenter et Jeanne se mit légèrement a trembler.

« C'est...c'est bon ! Je sens…mon pouvoir qui augmente ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Des Épées Sacrées se mirent alors a sortit du sol mais au lieu de former un Dragon, elles commencèrent à recouvrir le corps de la jeune guerrière. Les lames formèrent une longue queue de serpent qui s'arrêtait au niveau de sa taille, certaines remontant un peu plus haut pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle ressemblait a présent a une Lamia, cette créature mythologique mi femme et mi serpent.

« Elle devient vraiment casse-pieds quand elle est sous cette forme » dit Xenovia. « Son attaque, sa défense et même sa vitesse sont plus grande encore qu'avec son Dragon. »

« Je n'aime pas trop cette apparence mais elle me rend tellement plus forte » dit Jeanne d'une voix un peu étrange. « Suffisamment pour rester en vie jusqu'à ce que Cao Cao vienne me chercher. »

Mais Issei était déjà prêt.

« _Pailingual !_ » s'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt vers la guerrière. « Seins de Jeanne, qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? »

« _Et bien nous pensons détruire la route et nous enfuir dans les égouts_ » dirent les seins dans le tête d'Issei.

Alors que Jeanne allait planter une Épée Sacrée sans le sol pour le percer, Issei se déplaça rapidement juste devant elle et lui donna un simple coup sûr le plexus solaire. Le souffle coupée, Jeanne fut repoussée en arrière et ne se rendit pas compte que le jeune Dragon l'avait marqué.

« Espèce de… »

« Garde ta salive, tu as perdu. »

Issei leva la main et claqua des doigts. L'armure de lames commença à craquer puis explosa de même que les sous-vêtements de Jeanne. La jeune femme cria et couvrit ses attributs mais à ce moment là, Issei lui envoya un _Dragon Shot_ qui la percuta de plein fouet.

« Et voilà comment on fait, Draco-kun » dit Issei avec un sourire triomphant.

« Tu es décidément bien persistant » dit alors une voix dans leur dos. « Moi qui venait voir les dégâts provoqué par un monstre dans la capitale de Démon, voilà qu'il a disparu. »

« Cao Cao » cracha Issei en reconnaissant le chinois.

« Décidément, l'évolution du Groupe Gremory est très…atypique. En moins d'un an vous avez dépassé vos limites et celles de mes compagnons pour les battre. Siegfried est mort à ce que j'ai entendu dire, Heracles est à terre et Jeanne aussi après avoir utilisé le Chaos Break…deux fois à en juger par l'état de son corps. »

Si les Démons avaient été des chats, ils se seraient hérissé de voir leur ennemi si près. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas Koneko dont les oreilles étaient couchés derrières la tête et dont les queues battaient les flans. Sköll et Hati étaient eux aussi hérissé et les oreilles en arrière. Ramassés sur eux-mêmes ils montraient les crocs mais les mains rassurantes d'Hariel dans leur pelage les empêchaient de grogner.

« …et toi Hyoudou Issei, tu es de retour et bien en vie. Pourtant d'après mes sources, Shalba disposait d'une flèche recouverte du sang de Samael. Cela m'étonne qu'il ne l'ait pas utilisée. »

« Il l'a fait » dit alors Issei. « La malédiction à rongé mon corps mais les esprits des Senpais de Boosted Gear se sont sacrifiés pour préserver mon âme. Comme mon corps n'était plus utilisable, je l'ai abandonné. Heureusement, j'ai rencontré le Grand Rouge qui a aidé Ophis à me créer un nouveau corps à partir de sa chaire. »

« Impensable…en ayant reçu le sang de Samael, tes chances de survie auraient été proche de zéro et pourtant tu es là avec un corps donné par le Grand Rouge. Même tes chances de simplement le rencontrer auraient dû être nul… »

Sa voix était un peu ailleurs. Comme s'il réfléchissait ou plutôt…qu'il calculait. Issei profita alors de ce moment de répit pour se tourner vers Rias.

« Rias. Fais à nouveau de moi ton Serviteur. »

Avec un grand sourire heureux, Rias hocha la tête et sortit les Pièces de sa poche avant de les présenter à Issei. Celles-ci se mirent alors à briller puis à flotter jusqu'au te d'Issei où elles s'enfoncèrent doucement. Puis Rias se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Issei.

« Je veux que tu vive auprès de moi pour toujours » dit-elle finalement.

« Moi aussi » répondit Issei.

Maintenant, avec ses Pièces Démoniaques en lui et la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés, il se sentait finalement entier.

« _Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu_ » dit alors une nouvelle voix.

Celle-ci appartenait à une orbe en capuche portant un masque de clown et une faux noire.

« Que fais-tu ici, Pluton ? » demanda Cao Cao.

« _C'est un ordre de mn maître, le puissant Hadès. Il m'a demandé de capturer Ophis quel qu'en soit le coût_ »

Aussitôt, Issei se mit devant Ophis. Hariel, lui, s'interrogeait. Pourquoi cet acharnement de la part d'Hadès ? Ophis ne possédait même plus la moitié de sa puissance. En quoi pouvait-elle donc l'intéresser ?

« Je serais ton adversaire, Faucheur de classe ultime Pluton » dit une nouvelle voix.

Décidément, c'était bien fréquenté pour une ville sinistrée.

« Comme je le pensais, te voilà de retour, Hyoudou Issei. »

« Vali ! » s'exclama celui-ci.

« Après notre…échec de la dernière fois, il fallait absolument que je tue quelqu'un. J'ai laissé Hadès à Azazel et Sirzechs et ses troupes de Faucheurs à Bikou et aux autres. Je pensais pouvoir passer mes nerfs sur l'une ou l'autre des Factions présentes mais Sairaorg Baal à dévasté celle du Satan Originel et le groupe Gremory a mit la raclée de leur vie aux Héros. Désolé mais il ne reste plus que toi, Pluton. »

« _Juste avant de venir, j'ai reçu un message qui disait que Fenrir faisait un carnage dans notre royaume. »_

« C'est pour des occasions comme celles-là que nous l'avons recruté. »

« Capturé ! » s'exclama Hariel.

« _Et vous compter traiter avec les Divinités de toutes les Mythologie de cette façon ? »_ sans se préoccuper de l'intervention.

 _«_ Disons qu'un Tueur de Dieux est un bon outil de négociation pour que les Dieux nous écoutent. »

« _Très bien. Malgré mes très nombreuses années de vie, je ne sais pas quelle sera l'issu de notre combat. Mais je sens que mon âme atteindra des sommets si je te bats. »_

Vali sourit et commença à charger son énergie.

« Je sais que Hyoudou Issei à réussit à convaincre ses Prédécesseurs d'une autre voie mais je suis différent. »

Son aura se mit alors à pulser. Son niveau était tout simplement dément.

« Je vais te faire l'honneur de te montrer mon autre forme de Juggernaut Drive, celle que j'ai obtenu en soumettant totalement mes Prédécesseurs. »

Ses aimes apparaissent alors dans son dos de même que son armure qui scintille d'une vive lumière blanche.

« Moi, celui qui s'éveille, proclame être le Dragon-Empereur d'Albâtre qui plongera les lois dans les Ténèbres. »

D'autres voix se mêlèrent alors à la sienne. Celle de ses Prédécesseurs.

« _Nous portons le Dragons Céleste toujours plus haut. Le Chemin que nous suivons est celui de la Domination. Nous volons toujours plus loin vers l'infinie pour dévorer notre rêve ! »_

Contrairement à la volonté primaire du Bosse Gear, il n'y avait ici ni colère, ni haine, seulement une volonté implacable de combattre.

« Je marche sur la route de la domination vers une destruction infinie et un rêve insondable. Je deviendrai le véritable Dragon-Empereur. Juggernaut Over Drive ! »

C'était Vali mais ce n'était plus lui. L'armure blanc argent scintillait d'une énergie écrasante. Cette forme était un tour de force inimaginable et fou. Oui, Vali était fou.

« Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive » dit-il. « La forme améliorée du Juggernaut Drive que j'ai créé et que je suis le seul à pouvoir utiliser »

À ce moment là, Draco se pencha vers Hariel.

« Il faut que je te demande quelque chose » chuchota-t-il.

« Allez Pluton, viens à moi » dit Vali. « Viens goûter ma force. »

Le Faucheur bougea tellement vite qu'il laissa une image rémanente derrière lui. La seconde d'après, il était juste au-dessus de Vali en brandissant contre lui sa faux qui rougeoyait d'énergie. Vali ferma son poing et se prépara à frapper.

« Promotion : Fou ! _Expelliarmus_! »

Le poing de Vali manqua sa cible car la faux avait échappé des mains de Pluton et finit sa course entre les mains de…Draco. Aussitôt les langues des _Magorem Caim,_ les gants qui ressemblaient à des grenouilles, s'enroulèrent autour de la hampe et Draco la fit tourner dans les airs avant de se mettre en position de combat au vas où Pluton voudrait récupérer son arme. Il avait le souffle court. Ce n'était pas la fatigue mais la pression. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une promotion et il ne s'attendait pas à la différence de puissance. La Magie coulait dans son corps d'une façon qui lui était inconnue, comme un torrent furieux prêt à déborder. Il aurait franchement dû faire ça lors du combat dans l'hôtel.

Heureusement pour lui (ou pas, il se sentait prêt à en découdre avec n'importe qui), Pluton ne s'intéressa pas du tout à récupérer sa faux. Dès qu'elle lui avait échappé des mains, il avait fait un saut en arrière et s'était arrêté dans les airs.

« _Ne me sous-estimez pas, misérables déchets !_ »

Des sphères d'énergie noire apparurent dans ses mains mais il était trop tard, Vali est déjà sur lui. Avec un formidable uppercut à la mâchoire, il l'envoi voler dans les airs avant de tendre sa main dans sa direction en refermant lentement ses doigts.

« _Compress_ »

[ _DIVISION PAR COMPRESSION_!]

[ _DIVIDE_ !] [ _DIVIDE_ !] [ _DIVIDE_ !] [ _DIVIDE_ !] [ _DIVIDE_ !] [ _DIVIDE_ !] [ _DIVIDE_ !]

Au fur et à mesure des divisions, le corps de Pluton se mit à se compresser.

« _Impossible_ … » s'exclama le Faucheur d'une voix aiguë alors que son corps devenait de plus en plus petit. « _Un tel pouvoir ne peut pas…ne peut pas… »_

La fin fut impossible à entendre. Il était devenu trop petit.

« Meurt » dit simplement Vali, le poignant présent totalement fermé.

Il était impossible de dire avec certitude si Pluton était vraiment mort ou s'il était trop petit pour que son aura soit perceptible. Mais si Vali disait l'avoir tué alors c'est qu'il était mort.

L'armure blanc argenté de Vali se dissipa et il se retrouva dans sa Scale Mail habituelle. Il fit disparaître son casque et se tourna alors vers Draco. Le jeune Démon déglutit et resserra sa prise su la hampe de sa faux alors que me Dragon Blanc s'approchait de lui. Subrepticement, Hariel se déplaça derrière lui avec ses chiens loups pour le couvrir si nécessaire.

« Toi ! » cracha Vali. « Qui t'as permit de m'aider ? »

« Vous…vous aider ? » balbutia Draco.

Il respira un grand coup puis continua à parler sur un ton un peu plus débonnaire.

« Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à vous aider, c'est juste que je lorgnais sur cette faux depuis déjà pas mal de temps et je me suis dit que ce serait dommage que vous la détruisiez. Je l'ai donc…récupérée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

La respiration d'Hariel se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il attendait une réaction de la part de Vali. Mais celui-ci surprit tout le monde en éclatant de rire.

« Tu me plaît ! » dit-il finalement. « Mais soit heureux que battre ce Faucheur n'ait pas été un vrai défi même avec sa faux. Si tu avais interrompu un bon combat je t'aurais tué. »

Draco déglutit à nouveau et hocha simplement la tête.

« Décidément, les Dragons Célestes sont bien effrayant… » dit alors une voix.

Après tous ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient oublié quelqu'un : Cao Cao.

« Alors ? Lequel d'entre vous va se battre avec moi ? »

0o0o0

« Qu'est qui te fais sourire Sirzechs ? » demanda Azazel alors que lui, le Démon et l'Ange de Michael ressortaient du Sanctuaire d'Hadès aux Enfers.

Il n'y avait finalement eu pas de combat entre eux et le Seigneur des Enfers Grecs. Ils s'étaient contentés de se regarder en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce qu'Azazel reçoive la nouvelle de leur victoire sur le Giganodon, les Meganodons et la Faction du Satan Originel. Il n'était donc plus nécessaire de se battre et donc Sirzechs avait repris son apparence habituelle.

Il avait donc annoncé leur départ au Dieu non sans lui promettre que leur prochaine rencontre se solderait par sa mort ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'émouvoir Hadès.

« Grayfia vient de finir son rapport sur les événements. Apparemment il y a eut du spectacle en notre absence. »

« Oh ? » dit Azazel en espérant un résumé.

Selon elle, après la défaite de Pluton, c'est Issei qui avait engagé le combat contre Cao Cao. Hors de la dimension artificielle créée par Georg la dernière fois, le Héros avait pu déployer toute la puissance de ses sept trésors. Issei avait donc été confronté au pouvoir des sphères qu'il connaissait déjà ainsi qu'à celui de celles qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'une d'elle avait la capacité de faire apparaître une armée de guerriers fantômes semblables à ceux que Yuuto pouvait invoquer et l'autre lançait des attaques de destruction pure.

Cao Cao avait beau être humain et avoir un corps plutôt faible, cela n'avait aucune importance si in ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il avait donc mit au point son Balance Breaker dans ce but et contre un combattant type « puissance » comme Issei qui utilisait plutôt la force des attaques, c'était vraiment très efficace. Cependant, ça ne marchait pas contre des adversaires de type scientifiques, comme Hariel et Azazel, qui analysaient les attaques et trouvaient les réponses appropriés. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait attaqué Azazel dans les premiers la dernière fois. Il l'avait de combattu et il voulait donc le mettre à terre le plus rapidement possible. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait eu du mal à se battre contre Hariel. Il l'avait sous-estimé ce qui avait permit au jeune Démon de mener le jeu.

Mais Issei n'était ni Azazel ni Hariel et il s'était fait largement dominer pendant la majeur partie du combat malgré le fait que Rias ai utilisé sa nouvelle technique pour remplir ses réserves d'énergie grâce à ses seins. Le jeune Demon-Dragon avait même appris à cracher du feu comme un vrai Dragon mais c'était sans effet face à la lumière de la Sainte Lance.

Le combat avait cependant marqué un tournant un peu plus tard quand Cao Cao avait éjecté Issei au travers d'un magasin de jouet. Là, il avait trouvé une poupée Switch Princess, un nouveau modèle qui ressemblait encore plus à Rias sauf que ses seins étaient en fait des projectiles qui pouvaient être lancés. C'était Sirzechs qui en avait eut l'idée. Issei avait alors sortit un objet qu'il avait trouvé dans la Faille Dimensionnelle, une sphère qui servait à contenir de la magie liquide qui permettait d'animer les Gogmaggog. Il l'avait placé à la place d'un des seins puis avaient transféré du pouvoir à l'intérieur pour augmenter sa vitesse. Cao Cao ne s'était pas méfié, prenant cela pour une lubie, et avait juste brisé la sphère avec sa lance, projetant sur son visage le liquide qu'elle contenait.

Sauf que ce n'était pas de la magie liquide. Elle était partie depuis longtemps. A la place, Issei l'avait rempli avec ce qui restait du sang de Samael après qu'il eut dissout son corps. Dans ce cas là, le statut d'humain de Cao Cao aurait été un avantage et l'aurait protégé _si_ il avait été totalement humain. Mais c'était sans compter l'œil de Méduse, le monstre aux cheveux de serpents. A cause de cela il avait été maudit et n'étant pas un Démon, sa mort était très proche. Issei avait reproduit presque à l'identique la tactique qu'il avait utilisée contre Rizer lors de leur combat : il avait utilisé sa faiblesse contre lui. Au dur et à mesure des combats, il utilisait plus sa tête ce qui concourait à faire de lui un guerrier encore plus redoutable.

Cependant, Cao Cao avait refusé de partir seul et avait tenté d'utiliser Truth Idea, le vrai Balance Breaker de la Lance Sacrée. Cependant il s'était produit un miracle. Truth Idea ne s'était pas activé. Truth Idea était l'expression de la Volonté du Dieu de la Bible qui répondait à celle de l'utilisateur. Et agissait en fonction de l'adversaire. Selon qui il était, il pouvait être soit sa destruction, soit une bénédiction pour capturer son cœur. Mais cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était passé. La réponse de Dieu à cet adversaire avait été le silence parce que c'était la volonté de Dieu que le rêve d'Issei se réalise même si cela doit mettre fin à celui du Porteur de la Lance. C'est comme ça qu'Issei avait été sauvé.

Si Sirzechs avait ri en entendant le rapport de sa Reine c'est parce que juste après la défaite de Cao Cao, celui-ci avait exprimé son regret de ne pas pouvoir battre Issei. Vali les avait alors rejoint et avait exprimé son intention de le faire. Sairaorg et Yuuto avaient suivit et Issei s'étaient retrouvés au milieu d'homme qui en avaient après lui mais dont les paroles pouvaient facilement être interprétés autrement et Issei était bien trop un homme à femme pour que cela ne lui donne pas la chaire de poule.

Juste après, le défilé des quiproquos avaient continué quand Ddraig avait dit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. En fait il voulait surtout dormir mais la façon dont il l'avait dit faisait penser qu'il allait partir pour toujours ce qui avait beaucoup fait pleurer Issei…pour rien bien sûr.

Seule ombre au tableau, Cao Cao avait réussi à s'enfuir. Georg avait semble-t-il survécu à l'attaque de Gasper et de Saji bien qu'il soit très amoché et avait récupéré son chef.

« Le vieux Rois Singe m'a dit qu'Indra soutenait la Faction des Héros dans l'ombre bien que contrairement à Hadès il ne veut pas intervenir personnellement. »

« Il est donc possible qu'ils se soient réfugiés auprès de lui sur le Mont Meru » en conclut Dulio.

« Au fait, Azazel, comment cela va se passer maintenant pour toi ? » demanda Sirzechs.

Azazel avait beau avoir œuvré pour de bonnes intentions, il s'était quand même allié avec de terroristes. Au sein de toutes les Factions, les traîtres étaient traqués. Parmi les Anges, ceux qui avaient été capturés avaient déjà été jugés et ceux qui s'étaient enfui s'étaient retrouvés Déchus et avaient officiellement rejoint la Chaos Brigade. Azazel, pour marquer le coup, allait démissionner de son poste de Gouverneur et il était probable que les Grigori seraient dissous mais globalement sa Faction devrait rester tranquille. Après tout, contrairement aux Anges et aux Démons, ils n'étaient pas vraiment une race à part entière, plutôt une mutation des Anges et à part Baraqiel, peu se permettaient d'avoir des enfants.

Oui, ils étaient victorieux mais à l'avenir beaucoup de choses allaient changer.

0o0o0

« … _sache que j'aimais profondément ta mère et toi aussi dès que je t'ai vu, c'est pour ça que je suis parti. Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaité de cœur mais je savais que comme ça vous seriez sauf et c'était à mes yeux tout ce qui comptait._

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi._

 _Je t'aime mon fils,_

 _Ton père, Barclay Potter_ »

Dean avait lu et relu la lettre des dizaines et des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçut. A chaque fois, ses sentiments étaient les mêmes. Joie de savoir que son père l'aimait, colère qu'il l'ait abandonné même s'il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait fait, tristesse aussi.

Il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard pour utiliser à nouveau la magie. La lettre avait beaucoup souffert de ces lectures intensives. Une fois, la colère l'avait emporté sur les autres émotions et il l'avait froissé avant de la déplier soigneusement. Une autre fois ça avait été la tristesse et il avait pleuré dessus en faisant baver l'encre par endroit. Oui, à Poudlard il pourrait la faire redevenir comme avant.

C'était étrange qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que par cette seule lettre puisse déchaîner ses sentiments. Après tout, il avait déjà un père, un père super d'ailleurs, mais Barclay Potter était une part importante de lui, sa part magique. C'était comme en apprendre plus sur lui-même. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il y ait d'autres choses venant de lui. D'autres lettres, des journaux intimes, même des devoirs d'école pourvu que ce soit écrit de sa main.

Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Hariel de l'aider.

Penser à son cousin le remplit d'une joie étrange. Il adorait ses frères et sœurs mais tout comme pour son père, il se sentait proche d'Hariel par le don qu'ils partageaient. Il était si content de l'avoir rencontré, si content qu'il lui ait parlé…de la lettre.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eut avant les vacances et de tout ce que son cousin lui avait dit. Son père avait été ciblé à cause de son lien avec les Potter qui étaient une famille politiquement active pour la lumière. Pourtant, il n'en était question nulle part dans la lettre de son père.

Finalement Dean haussa les épaules. Peut-être qu'Hariel l'avait lu dans un livre sur les familles nobles ou la politique. Il rangea ensuite la lettre dans une pochette plastique pour la protéger et la mit dans sa valise. Voilà, il était prêt pour demain, pour son retour à Poudlard.

Fatigué, il bailla et décida de se coucher. Une fois sous les couvertures, il éteignit la lumière et se cala contre l'oreiller. Pourtant il eu un peu de mal à s'endormir. Cette histoire d'information manquante lui tournait dans la tête. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'Hariel lui avait menti.

0o0o0

« _Très cher ami,_

 _Vous permettez que je vous appelle mon ami, Andrammax ? J'ai été très flatté par votre lettre et je…._

… _j'espère que nous pourrons collaborer pleinement a l'élaboration d'une société magique plus forte et plus juste…_

… _votre soutien est la meilleur des récompenses pour moi._

 _Votre ami,_

 _Albus Dumbledore »_

Hariel sourit. Le vieux directeur avait vraiment abandonné toute prudence et était tombé dans son piège. Comme disait l'adage, soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. Avec cette correspondance, il espérait pouvoir apprendre des choses sur son adversaire et en même temps continuer à lui faire croire que c'est lui qui menait le jeu.

Il avait prit un risque en écrivant sa lettre. Dumbledore aurait pu trouver cette offre d'amitié suspecte, surtout qu'il en avait fait un peu beaucoup en la rédigeant. Mais à ce moment là, Hariel pensait que c'était nécessaire pour flatter l'ego du directeur et ça avait marché…enfin il l'espérait. Il était toujours possible que Dumbledore essai de me séduire lui, de le conforter lui. Il devait rester prudent. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était demander à Simeon de voter de plus en plus en faveur de Dumbledore au Magenmagot. Cela pourrait aider à faire croire qu'il était de son côté et globalement les idées qu'il présentait à la chambre allaient dans son sens c'est à dire contre l'obscurantisme Sang-Pur.

Hariel soupira et rangea la lettre sans son sac nounours. Le roulis du train et le bruit régulier des roues dur les rails lui donnaient sommeil. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien dormis. Il regarda en face de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur Hermione. La jeune fille, elle, ne somnolait pas du tout. Au contraire elle était excitée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Normal puisque sa double vision était nouvelle pour elle.

Hariel avait été soulagé qu'Hermione l'ait découverte car à cause du sceau, Hermione était bel et bien aveugle. La première chose qu'avait fait Hariel en retournant la voire avait été de masquer ses yeux avec une très puissante illusion. En effet le Glam Sight était vraiment un œil différent et cela ne serait pas passé inaperçu à Poudlard.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient à présent rouge rubis avec une pupille en forme de losange. À cause de la souillure, ce n'était pas seulement la prunelle qui était rouge mais son œil tout entier. De fine ridules partaient de ses yeux et rayonnaient jusqu'à ses pommettes. C'était comme si le contour de ses yeux avait été brûlé.

Encore une fois, Hariel se sentait coupable. Il avait eut peur qu'elle lui en veuille mais au contraire elle trouvait l'expérience excitante au final. Elle avait hâte de voire ce que donnait sa nouvelle vue dans l'atmosphère saturée de magie de l'école. Nul doute qu'Hariel allait devoir lui apprendre à poser des filtres sur sa vision pour ne pas être submergé par les informations.

Pour le moment, ce serait tout ce qu'il ferait. Les pouvoirs des Glam Sight resterait en sommeil, il était hors de question de les réveiller, pas tant que la souillure serait présente. Trop dangereuse.

Hariel soupira encore une fois. Avec tous ces événements, il avait presque oublié le monstre de Serpentard. Décidément, cette deuxième moitié d'année scolaire ne serait pas de tout repos.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà, comme beaucoup le voulaient, Hariel est enfin de retour à Poudlard. Ça fait quand même quatre chapitre qu'il la quitté…

Bon alors, pour la chanson du Oppai Dragon, sachez que j'en ai un petit peu bavé parce que y'a pas de version française donc je l'ai traduit du mieux que je peux _EN METTANT DES RIMES !_ Bref, j'espère que c'était marrant.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut et je vous dit à dans deux semaines pour la suite.


	55. Chapitre 54 : Retour au Calme

Vocabulaire :

\- Fuku : Assistant, auxiliaire. Veut aussi dire copie.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 54 : Retour au calme / Odayaka no Kaeru

.

Avec tous les événements des vacances de Noël, Hariel avait presque oublié qu'une créature meurtrière rodait sans l'école en pétrifiant les gestes et qu'on l'accusait de contrôler ses actions. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eut la moindre attaque durant les deux semaines de son absence n'était pas pour jouer en sa faveur. Tout esprit véritablement logique aurait remarqué qu'une absence de preuve n'est pas une preuve en soi, mais les sorciers étaient rarement logiques, surtout les jeunes.

En tout cas, bonne nouvelle, il n'y avait plus d'attaques. Certes c'est un peu redondant et paradoxale mais cette absence d'attaque était vraiment une bonne nouvelle…ou pas. La créature était toujours en liberté et était libre d'attaquer à nouveau. De plus la personne qui l'a contrôlait était elle aussi en liberté malgré les nombreuses fanfaronnades de Lockhart qui disait que sa présence l'avait fait fuir (sil y en avait un qui n'avait pas du tout manqué à Hariel c'était bien lui).

Tour cela faisait que le temps était, pour Hariel, devenu long, très long. Mais au moins il avait le temps de se consacrer à ses deux grands projets : finaliser ses travaux sur l'élaboration d'un ordinateur quantique dans le cadre de son doctorat et rechercher des renseignements sur l'île d'Avalon. Le premier était plus facile que le second car il n'avait pas grand chose à portée de main pour ses recherches, aucun des livres qu'il possédait ne donnait de renseignements précis sur cette île. Il fallait qu'il trouve d'autres renseignements ailleurs.

« Mais et les recherches sur la créature ? » demanda Hermione quand il lui annonça ses projets. « On ne continue pas ? »

« Inutile, c'est un basilic » dit Hariel sans quitter des yeux son écran d'ordinateur.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« À partir du moment où j'ai su que j'étais fourchelangue et que donc la créature était un serpent c'était facile. Le basilic, aussi appelé « Roi des serpents » possède un regard qui peut tuer et est considéré comme un ennemi mortel par les araignées. Facile. »

« Mais personne n'a été tué. Toutes les victimes ont été paralysées. »

« Comme je l'avais remarqué dans mon analyse de Colin Crivey, la magie mortelle a été partiellement bloquée. Cela veut dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a vu le basilic directement. Miss Teigne a dû voir son reflet dans la flaque d'eau provenant des toilettes, Crivey à travers son appareil et Finch-Fletchley au travers du fantôme de Sir Nicholas. Celui-ci a pris le regard de plein fouet mais il est déjà mort, donc… »

« Mais on ne sait pas qui le contrôle ni comment il se déplace dans l'école sans se faire voir parce que je suppose que c'est gros un basilic » dit Hermione.

« Celui-là doit avoir plus de mille ans donc je dirais…une trentaine de mètres. »

« Et ça ne t'étonne pas que personne ne l'ai vu sur les lieux des attaques ? »

« À vrai dire je m'en fiche un petit peu » finit par avouer Hariel.

« Quoi ! »

« Écoute Hermione. C'est juste que j'en aie assez de tout faire. Après ce qui s'est passé pendant ces vacances, tout ce que je veux c'est être tranquille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois m'occuper de ça, que les adultes se débrouillent. »

« Mais… »

« Si tu veux continuer l'enquête, je t'en prie, libre à toi. »

« Très bien » dit Hermione.

Elle prit sa tablette et sortit son oreillette sans fil. A cause des sceaux sur ses yeux, elle avait du s'adapter pour faire certaines choses autrement. Elle était par exemple quasi incapable de voir son reflet dans le miroir. Certes, la magie s'y reflétait mais l'image n'était pas des plus précises. Et puis il y avait la lecture. Les livres sorciers avaient tellement été exposés à la magie que leur page en étaient imprégnés et que donc elle pouvait lire ce qui était écrit mais ce n'était pas le cas avec sa tablette. Elle utilisait donc une oreillette Bluetooth pour activer une commande vocale et une voix de synthèse lisait ce qui était inscrit. Hariel cependant s'était promis de lui fournir un assistant personnel, une intelligence artificielle capable de l'aider dans sa vie de tous les jours mais il devait encore expérimenter les systèmes complexes et il savait que l'ordinateur qu'il arriverait à construire à partir de ses recherches serait parfait pour ça.

Hariel relu une dernière fois son mail avant de l'envoyer. Il était assez content d'avoir appris aux Flamel comment utiliser la technologie moderne et surtout de leur avoir fournit un ordinateur. Il espérait que me vieux couplé ait des informations sur Avalon. Bon, ils n'étaient pas encore nés quand l'île avait disparut mais en six cents ans de vie, ils devaient bien avoir entendu quelque chose.

Comme il s'apprêtait à se remettre à ses calculs pour son ordinateur quantique, un mail arriva. Ça ne pouvait pas être les Flamel, pas déjà. Non, c'était Simeon qui lui envoyait l'ordre du jour de la première réunion du Magenmagot de l'année. Et dire qu'il avait déjà tant de travail.

0o0o0

Simeon prit une pierre noire et y apposa chacun des sceaux provenant des bagues qu'il portait aux doigts. Même si les anneaux seigneuriaux étaient ternes puisqu'il n'était que le Régent, il pouvait tout de même voter au Magenmagot au nom de l'Héritier.

Il regarda une dernière fois les armoiries Emrys, Pandragon, Le Fay, Nimueh, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle briller sur surface sombre de la pierre avant de la mettre dans le trou de la rambarde de pierre juste devant lui. Il y eu un flash lumineux accompagné d'un tintement de clochette et le décompte des voix augmenta de 96 voix en défaveur de la motion proposée.

Avec cela, les « non » avaient presque gagnés.

Toute décision du Magenmagot amenant à un vote (à l'exception des votes pour les procès) se faisait en fonction des voix dont disposaient chacun des membres. Ce nombre de voix, lui, se comptait en fonction des titres possédés par le membre. Le titre de Chevalier, le plus bas, en valait une et chacun des suivant, c'est-à-dire Baronet, Baron, Comte, etc, en valait une de plus jusqu'à celui de Prince qui en valait huit. A cela s'ajoutant les voix supplémentaires en fonction de l'ancienneté de la famille. Celles de simple extraction (dont la filiation ne remontait qu'au XVIe siècle) ne possédaient pas de voix supplémentaire alors que les maisons d'anciennes extraction qui remonte au XVe en possèdent deux de plus et celles d'anciennes extraction qui remontaient au XIe siècle en avait quatre. Les Maisons de noblesse immémoriale, elles, dont les origines se perdaient dans le temps, en avaient huit.

Le calcul était donc facile à faire. Chacun des titres que Simeon représentaient étaient des Principats immémoriaux et valaient donc seize voix chacun. Il y en avait six ce qui faisait quatre vingt seize.

Mais Simeon était vraiment une exception. Personne jusque là n'avait accumulé autant de titre que lui, ou plutôt qu'Hariel. Certains en avaient deux ou trois, comme c'était le cas de Fiermont Crane, mais plus généralement, les membres du Magenmagot n'en possédait qu'un. Nombreux était ceux qui s'étaient réclamé de familles depuis longtemps disparus mais peu avaient été acceptés par les anneaux familiaux.

En fait, comme Hariel le savait déjà, tout était affaire de partie. Il y avait les Conservateurs Sang-Pur d'un côté et les Progressistes Pro-Moldus de l'autre avec au milieu une frange neutre rassemblant les indécis, les pique assiette, les neutre,… il y avait aussi parmi eux des gens plus sérieux, des parties aux idées différentes mais très peu représentés et noyés dans la masse.

A son arrivée, Simeon avait été comme un alien. A partir de ce moment là, tout le monde s'était mit à le courtiser mais, suivant les consignes d'Hariel, il était resté résolument neutre pour observer. Mais l'heure n'était plus à l'observation désormais.

La nouvelle consigne d'Hariel était de se ranger du côté de Dumbledore et des pro-moldus. Il faisait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups en limitant le champ d'action des adeptes de Voldemort qui faisaient en majorité partie de ce groupe et il reste proche de Dumbledore qui, malgré son statut neutre de Président Sorcier du Magenmagot, était officieusement à la tête du groupe pro-moldus et imaginait les lois que des figures de prouesse mettaient en avant.

Pour ce qui était du vote d'aujourd'hui, le « Non » l'avait emporté. Il s'était agit de voter une loi sur l'exécution automatique des moldus mordus par des loups-garous. Bien entendu, cette loi voulait jouer sur les préjugés afin de laisser une porte de sortie à une loi qui limiterait encore plus les droits des loups-garous dans leur totalité. Simeon était sûr que cela venait de Dolores Ombrage dont la xénophobie était légendaire. Le parti du Ministre était généralement neutre et avait tendance à aller vers le vainqueur mais ces temps-ci il penchait plus du côté de Pro-Moldus car le Ministre Fudge voulait lui aussi rentrer dans les petits papiers de l'Héritier Pendragon-Emrys par l'entremise de Simeon. Cela n'empêchait pas sa Sous-Secrétaire d'État de lancer de projets pour le camp adverse en sous-main.

« Tout ça, ça ne sert qu'à rester sur la défensive » grogna Fiermont Crane alors que lui, Simeon et leur amie Linéa Mautière sortaient de l'hémicycle du Magenmagot. « Tant qu'on ne fera pas de lois dans la direction des créatures au lieu de seulement empêcher des lois contre eux, on arrivera nulle part. Pareil pour les moldus. »

Comme Simeon le savait depuis leur rencontre, Fiermont était fermement convaincu qu'il ne fallait faire plus dans les domaines relatifs aux moldus et aux créatures. Selon lui (et c'était exact), le prétendument parti pro-moldus n'était qu'une vulgaire farce. Les deux parties principaux, qu'ils soient pour ou contre les moldus avaient en commun qu'ils les sous-estimaient totalement.

En effet le camp mené par Dumbledore traitait les moldus (et c'était le cas aussi d'une majeur partie de la population sorcière) de manière condescendante, comme s'il s'agissait plus d'animaux savants que de véritables êtres humains. Pour eux, ils étaient à plaindre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de magie et étaient considérés comme insignifiants. C'est en cela sans doute que le partie Sang-Pur était le plus réaliste car ils considéraient les moldus comme tout simplement dangereux. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pour les bonnes raisons. Ils les considéraient comme un danger pour la magie à cause du métissage ou pour la survie de leurs traditions mais en aucun cas pour leur propre survie. Selon eux, un moldus ne pourrait jamais faire face à un sorcier. Ils ne devaient jamais s'être retrouvés face à une arme à feu ou quelqu'un sachant s'en servir.

C'est pourquoi Fiermont avait créé son propre partie, une faction du Magenmagot qui tentait de faire comprendre la vraie puissance des moldus afin qu'ils soient mieux pris en compte. Malheureusement, malgré ses nombreuses voix qui faisaient sans doute de lui le deuxième plus puissant après Simeon, il se heurtait depuis des années à un mur de la part des autres et ses nombreuses propositions étaient toujours ignorées. C'était les seuls fois où les deux parties majeures s'alliaient. Et ce n'était pas que pour les questions liées aux moldus, il y avait aussi tout ce qui était liés aux différentes Créatures.

Il faut savoir que dans le monde sorcier, il n'existe aucune loi qui évoque les droits des Créatures. Des lois pour restreindre leurs libertés il y en avait, mais au sujet de leurs droits, il n'y en avait aucune. Ce n'était pas que les Créatures n'avaient aucun droit, c'était que ces droit n'étaient pas protégés par des lois et pouvaient donc presque à loisir être bafoués. Il n'y avait qu'à voir, l'un des Départements du Ministère était appelé Département de _contrôle_ et de _régulation_ des Créatures Magiques. Si ça ce n'était pas évocateur…

« Mais je suis sûr que cela pourrait changer si vous daignez nous soutenir plutôt que cet idiot de Dumbledore » continua Fiermont. « Je vous aimes bien Simeon, vous êtes intelligent. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi le morveux que vous servez cherche à tout prix à se mettre dans les petits papiers de ce vieil imbécile. »

Simeon soupira. Il jeta un regard à Linéa Mautière et vit qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il avait commencé à être actif et le vieux Fiermont n'arrêtait pas de lui rebattre les oreilles avec les idées de son partie. Bien sûr, Simeon adhérait à toutes et Hariel aussi mais le jeune garçon refusait de changer de ligne de conduite pour le moment.

« Quand je serais sur le trône je pourrais faire à ma façon » disait-il. « Mais avant cela, je dois court-circuiter Dumbledore et pour ça je dois demeurer proche de lui. »

Bien entendu il avait raison. Il fallait être proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis. Le problème c'est que ses amis ne semblaient plus si proches que cela a cause justement de ses efforts pour rester proche de Dumbledore. Simeon devait bien se l'avouer, il les aimait bien tout les deux et il était certains qu'ils feraient de formidables alliés si Hariel les introduisait à son grand secret. Peut-être pas intégralement mais suffisamment pour que Fiermont et Linéa puissent voir ce qu'ils tentent de faire.

Oui, c'était décidé, il allait lui en parler.

0o0o0

« Est-ce qu'ils sont bon occlumens ? » demanda Hariel après un moment de réflexion.

« _Je sais qu'ils ont des bouclier mentaux quand à savoir s'ils sont bons… »_

Hariel réfléchit encore un peu. Avoir le Duc Crane et la Marquise Mautière de son côté n'était pas négligeable. Le mieux serait de leur faire faire un serment magique avant toute révélation de cette façon même s'ils ne le rejoignaient pas, il serait protégé.

« Très bien Simeon » dit-il finalement. « Mais ce ne sera pas avant les vacances d'été. »

« _Je peux au moins leur parler de Dumbledore et de vos plans ? »_

« Seulement après leur avoir fait prêter serment. »

« _Très bien »_

Hariel coupa alors la communication et rangea le miroir dans sa poche. Il dissipa le sort de silence puis sortit de la cabine dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se lava les mains, plus par habitude que par nécessité, puis sortit des toilettes. Sköll et Hati se levèrent à sa sortie et s'approchèrent de lui.

Hariel regarda sa montre. Draco devait encore être en cours et Hermione à la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr mais il supposait qu'elle continuait sa petite enquête sur l'Héritier de Serpentard et sa créature de son côté.

Au final, c'était peut-être mieux qu'elle se détache de lui. Ce serait déjà moins dangereux pour elle. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ses soupçons concernant les autres Magiciens, qu'ils pourraient vouloir lui faire du mal pour se rapprocher de lui et obtenir ses faveurs. Après la déclaration de Sona, Rias avait demandé à son père et à son frère de l'informer s'ils étaient au courent d'un quelconque mouvement des Magiciens dans leur direction et Hariel avait fait la même demande. Il s'avérait que certains avaient déjà approché le groupe de sa Tante mais lui-même n'avait reçu aucune proposition. Il espérait de tout cœur que cela allait durer.

« Franchement je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment courageux ou idiot, Thomas » dit alors une voix de l'autre côté du couloir.

Hariel se figea et décida de se cacher pour écouter. Il se pencha légèrement et vit Dean entouré par plusieurs Poufsouffle dont Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abbot. Ces deux là avaient fait partie de ceux qui l'avaient le plus accusé d'être l'Héritier, surtout depuis l'attaque de Justin Finch-Fletchley, sans se soucier à aucun moment des preuves qui l'innocentaient.

« À force de trop traîner avec Potter, tu vas finir par te faire attaquer » dit McMillan. « Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es un Né-Moldus. »

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! » s'écria Dean. « Hariel n'est pas comme ça et vous le savez. Vous ignorez toute mes preuves qui l'innocente parce que ça vous arrange d'avoir quelqu'un à blâmer ! »

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Le toutou de Potter ? » demanda Hannah.

« C'est normal que je sois de son côté ! C'est mon c…mon ami ! » s'exclama Dean.

Hariel remarqua qu'il s'était retenu à temps de dire qu'il était son cousin.

« Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai cours » dit Dean en poussa Ernie de l'épaule pour passer et se diriger vers là où était caché Hariel.

« Joli rattrapage » dit celui-ci lorsque son cousin passa à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Dean, gêné. « Tu…tu as entendu ? Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben j'ai faillit leur dire… »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Merci. »

Dean le regarda en souriant puis éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hariel.

« Rien, c'est…c'est une surprise. Tu le sauras à la fin de l'année…ou peut-être au début de l'été. »

« D'accord » dit Hariel sur un ton dubitatif avant de suivre son cousin à leur prochain cours.

0o0o0

« Tes yeux sont vert comme un crapaud frais du matin… » fredonna Hariel.

Finalement cette chanson était assez amusante. Mais il comprenait que la jeune Ginny Weasley ait ou être gêné quand tout le monde avait éclaté de rire après que le gnome de la St Valentin ait déclamé son poème en entier.

En effet, Lockhart avait encore fait très fort ce 14 février. La Grande Salle avait été redécorée en rose avec des cœurs et de fleurs de partout et des gnomes avaient été engagés pour jouer les messagers d'amour habillés en chérubins. Le tout était parfaitement ridicule mais le plus ridicule restait Lockhart lui-même, vêtu d'une robe du même rose criard que la salle.

Hariel avait bien déploré le manque de goût certain du professeur mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure surtout qu'il était bien trop occupé à attendre avec impatience les réactions des personnes à qui il avait envoyé des chocolats.

La tradition japonaise, tradition reprise par certains Démon et notamment ceux des clans Gremory et Sitri, voulait qu'à la Saint Valentin, les filles donnaient des chocolats (généralement fait main) au(x) garçon(s) qui leur plaisaient. Hariel, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé suivre exactement la tendance, en avait envoyé à toutes les personnes qu'il aimait bien à commencer par sa famille, sa tante et sa Suite ainsi que les résidents de la maison Hyoudou, ses grands-parents, son oncle et sa Suite et son cousin. Il en avait également envoyé à Sona et sa propre Suite, aux autres Satan, à l'équipe Vali, aux enfants de l'Orphelinat Clair Matin, à Sirius et puis aussi à quelques autres personnes à Poudlard. En fait depuis quelques jours il avait investit la cuisine où les elfes avaient été ravis de l'aider à faire ces monceaux de chocolat et à les emballer.

Avec tous ces envois, il attendait des retombés importants pour le White Day, le 14 mars où, toujours selon la tradition japonaise, les garçons qui avaient reçus des chocolats devaient donner des cadeaux aux filles qui leur avaient donnés. Toutes les personnes à qui Hariel avait envoyé des chocolats n'étaient pas au courent mais il savait que ceux qui l'étaient feraient un geste.

Il était donc assis à la table des Serdaigles pour le déjeuner quand le gnome avait interrompu ses rêveries de cadeaux pour déclamer son poème. Il y avait eu de nombreux regards moqueurs autour de la table mais Hariel s'en fichait et avait écouté le poème jusqu'au bout. A côté de lui, Hermione était trop absorbé par un livre qu'elle lisait en croquant dans ses chocolats pour faire attention alors que Draco, lui, était bien trop occupé à fixer sa boîte de chocolat avec terreur pour faire de même. Hariel s'était assuré qu'il sache bien ce que voulait dire ces chocolats en les lui offrant et le pauvre Draco était déjà en train d'essayer de trouver un cadeau convenable à offrir.

Et donc un mois après il était toujours en train de fredonner l'air du poète quand il réfléchissait. Ses travaux de doctorat avançaient bien. Il était même en avance sur son programme. Levant ses yeux de son ordinateur, il vit Draco assis à une table pas loin. Il était censé faire ses devoirs mais il avait le regard dans le vide.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » demanda alors Hariel.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco en sortant de ses réflexions. « Oui…non...enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

En soupirant, Hariel enregistra son travail, referma son ordinateur et le posa à côté de lui sur le canapé avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son ami.

« Je _sais_ que quelque chose ne vas pas » dit-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Mais non je t'assure. J'ai juste…juste du mal avec mon devoir, c'est tout. »

« C'est des potions Draco » dit Hariel.

Draco baissa les yeux et vit effectivement qu'il était en train de faire le dernier devoir donné par Severus avant de se mettre à rêver.

« Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec un certain Zabini ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? » s'exclama Draco.

« Oh je t'en prie ! » dit Hariel en riant. « Tu l'évite du regard depuis même avant les vacances et tu fais tout pour ne jamais te trouver prêt de lui. »

Draco gémit et s'effondra sur la table.

« Il me déteste » dit-il.

« Pourquoi te détesterait-il ? »

« On a toujours été ami…avant l'école. Mais quand je t'ai rencontré je l'ai…abandonné. »

« C'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? »

« Oui. J'ai arrêté d'être avec lui pour être avec toi. »

« Et lui, de son côté, il n'a pas fait d'effort pour rester ami avec toi ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas…peut-être qu'il s'est dit que…ce ne serait pas la peine ou alors… »

« Où alors ? »

« Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas de problème avec les autres Serpentard » supposa Draco. « Déjà que l'année dernière, le fait que je sois tout le temps avec toi était mal vu alors maintenant que j'ai été renié… Tu sais, les Zabini sont une famille neutre et ils ont beaucoup de mal à maintenir ce statut. Blaise devait avoir peur de faire des vagues… »

« Donc il t'en veux mais finalement ça l'arrange ? »

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama Draco. « C'est ça que je ne comprends pas ! »

« Peut-être qu'il t'en veut pour le principe, pour ne pas avoir au moins essayé de le voir en secret. Il a peut-être eut l'impression que votre amitié de comptait pas… »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que tu lui parle pour ça. »

« Je n'ose pas… »

« Tu as pourtant osé déranger Vali en plein combat pour une faux, non ? »

« Moui… » marmonna Draco.

« Alors courage. A moins que tu n'ais plus le temps entre tes mission Démoniaques, les cours et l'enquête d'Hermione. »

« Tu savais ? » demanda Draco, gêné. « Désolé, j'aurais dû te demander… »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tant que ça ne gêne pas ton travail pour moi, tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est juste… »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu pouvais…je ne sais pas…veiller sur elle, ce serait bien. »

« Pour tout te dire, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai accepté. Et j'ai bien fait. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hariel en fonçant les sourcils.

Bien qu'ils soient seuls et dans le Repaire, Draco se pencha vers Hariel pour lui parler à voix basse.

« En fait, il y a quelques semaines, elle a trouvé un journal un peu…spécial. »

« Comment ça spécial ? »

« Il lui répond. »

Hariel leva un sourcil.

« Je t'assure ! Elle écrit dedans, l'encre est aspirée dans le papier et une réponse apparaît. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hariel, soucieux.

Si c'était vraiment un objet intelligent, alors ça relevait d'une maîtrise de la magie extrêmement grande. L'un des rares exemples d'objet vraiment vivant était le Choipeau et il avait nécessité quatre des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre pour le fabriquer.

« Le lendemain de sa trouvaille, elle s'est mises à s'intéresser à Hagrid. »

« Pourquoi Hagrid ? »

« Apparemment, le journal appartenait à un élève qui était à Poudlard quand la chambre à été ouverte une première fois il y a cinquante ans. Après qu'une élève soit morte, il a enquêté et à découvert qu'Hagrid avait élevé une créature en secret. Il supposait qu'il était entré dans la chambre pour trouver le basilic et en faire son animal de compagnie ou quelque chose comme ça. Il l'a dénoncé et c'est pour ça qu'Hagrid s'est fait renvoyer et qu'on a brisé sa baguette. »

« Ne me dit pas qu'elle a cru cette fable ? » s'exclama alors Hariel. « Seul l'Héritier de Serpentard peut entrer dans la chambre. Comment Hagrid aurait-il pu y accéder ? »

« C'est ce qu'elle s'est dit aussi. Mais comme cela voulait dire qu'Hagrid était présent quand ça s'est passé, elle s'est dit qu'il serait plus facile de le persuader de parler que les professeurs. »

Logique et digne d'Hermione.

« En tout cas, il lui en a raconté pas mal ce journal » soupira Hariel.

« Pas raconté, montré » dit Draco.

« Quoi ! »

« Le carnet l'a comme aspiré et lui a fait voir un souvenir du propriétaire du carnet. Comme avec une pansine. C'est une sorte de bassin de pierre qu'on utilise… »

« Oui, oui, je sais ce qu'est une pansine » l'interrompit Hariel, énervé. « Comment as-tu dis qu'il s'appelait le…le propriétaire du carnet ? »

« Euh… Je n'ai rien dit. Je crois que c'était Tom…Tom Jedusor. »

Hariel gémit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu le connais ? »

« Un peu que je le connais ! Tom Elvis Jedusor est le véritable nom de Voldemort. »

Sous la surprise, Draco resta quelques instant bouche bée.

« Le…le vrai nom de…comment ça son vrai nom ? »

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que la première fois que sa mère a vu sa bouille elle s'est dit : « Oh ! Quel mignon bébé, je vais l'appeler Voldemort. C'est beau, non ? ». »

« Et bien…Tu veux dire qu'Hermione à plongé dans les souvenirs de…Voldemort ? »

« Oui. Ce qui veux dire aussi que c'est probablement lui l'Héritier de Serpentard et qu'il a accusé Hagrid à sa place. »

Et il y avait pire que cela. Si Hariel avait raison alors tout comme lui-même, ce journal contenait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort et qu'elle pouvait entrer en contact avec le monde extérieur alors Hermione était en danger.

« Ce journal, elle l'a toujours ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, elle se l'ait fait voler dans son dortoir »

« Voler ? Par qui ? »

« Elle l'ignore. Elle m'a dit que quelqu'un avait vidé son sac quand elle était à ma bibliothèque et qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé le journal dans ses affaires. »

Hariel soupira. Au moins Hermione était hors de danger. Il pouvait bien la laisser continuer à enquêter, il doutait qu'elle puisse trouver plus et avec Draco à ses côtés, il avait l'esprit tranquille.

« Au fait » dit Hariel pour changer de sujet. « Tu sais quel jour on est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco leva mes yeux vers son ami et fit son sourire épanoui alors qu'il se penchait sur la table dans sa direction.

« On est le 14 mars, c'est le White Day » chantonna me jeune Démon. « Où il est mon cadeau ? »

Draco blêmit. Il avait faillit complètement oublier. Il se jeta sur son sac et en sortit sa pochette à dessin, il fouilla dedans et en sortit une feuille sans faire attention aux autres qu'il faisait tomber.

« J'ai pas oublié, je t'assure, j'ai pas oublié » s'exclama Draco en lui tendant le dessin.

Hariel le prit et sourit en voyant ce qu'il représentait. C'était une scène de ma vie quotidienne où il se trouvait dans le salon des Hyoudou, entouré de sa Tante et de sa suite ainsi que des extras qui habitaient là, c'est-à-dire Irina, Revel, Kuroka, Le Fay et Ophis.

« C'est magnifique » dit Hariel.

Il se leva et alla serrer Draco dans ses bras. Le garçon rougit et détourna les yeux. C'est alors qu'Hariel vit l'une des feuilles de Draco qui était tombé au sol et qu'il n'avait pas ramassé.

« Oh, regarde, tu en as oublié une » dit-il en se baissant pour la ramasser.

« Quoi ? Euh…non ! Ne regarde pas ! » s'exclama Draco en reconnaissant le dessin.

C'était un dessin qu'il avait fait en décembre, après le Club de duel. Hariel était représenté nu avec un grand serpent qui cachait ses parties intimes. Le dessin était mouvant et le Hariel sir papier se mit à faire des clins d'œil au vrai en lui envoyant des baisers.

« Vilain Draco. »

« Mais non ! C'est pas ça ! Je voulais…il fallait…je suis désolé ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? » le réprimanda Hariel avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Si tu veux me dessiner nu, je serais ravi de poser. »

0o0o0

Un cri suraigu se fit tout à coup entendre par-dessus le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle. Malgré le fait que ce bruit était loin d'être inconnu et qu'en fait il s'y à tenait tôt ou tard, Hariel sursauta. Il se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor juste à temps pour voir les Jumeaux Weasley fuir les mieux en laissant là la lettre rouge qui criait avec la voix de leur mère. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Molly Weasley envoyait une beuglante à ses deux fils, loin de là. Elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une blague suffisamment voyante pour que McGonagall lui envoi un courrier.

Le souvenir de la dite blague amena un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hariel. Elle avait été découverte par lui et ses camarades de Serdaigle ainsi que les Poufsouffle quand ils s'étaient rendus dans les cachots pour leur cours de Potion, la veille. Manifestement, Severus n'avait pas eu de cours avant car il avait faillit s'étrangler en voyant sa salle de classe devenu complètement rose. Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le piège mit à l'entrée et s'était retrouvé avec des robes colorés en vert anis, une couleur qui ressortit vraiment bien sûr le rose.

Mortifié, Severus avait annulé les cours de la journée pour régler le problème et Hariel n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait encore réussit à briser le sort des Jumeaux. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune preuve de leur implication mais Severus s'était vengé en écrivant une lettre à leur mère.

Alors que la beuglante disparaissait dans les flammes après avoir terminé de communiquer son message, Hariel vit Draco arriver dans ma Grande Salle et le rejoindre à la table des Serdaigles.

« Tu as raté la beuglante de Molly Weasley » lui dit-il quand il se fut assis. « C'était très coloré comme d'habitude. Au fait, tu sais si Rogue à réussit à redonner sa couleur naturelle à sa classe et à ses robes ? »

C'est alors qu'il vit l'expression tendue de son ami.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Encore Zabini ? ou alors… »

Il pointa des yeux Hermione qui se trouvait non loin.

« Non, non » répondit Draco. « C'est juste que j'ai été contacté par Yarmindy, l'elfe de ma mère. Elle dit…que c'est imminent. »

Il avait baissé la vois pour dire c'est derniers mots. Mais Hariel avait déjà comprit. Narcissa Malefoy allait accoucher.

« Tu as confiance en cet elfe ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est l'elfe personnel de ma mère, il faisait partie de sa dot donc il n'est pas lié à Lucius. »

« Très bien. Elle n'a pas donné de détail ? »

« Juste qu'elle reviendrait quand ce serait le moment. »

Il faudrait qu'ils fassent vite. Si Lucius reconnaissait l'enfant alors il serait lié à la magie des Malefoy et à sa merci et sa, Draco ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Pendant toute la journée il resta distrait et inquiet. Fort heureusement, on était samedi et il n'y avait pas cours. Hariel n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été comme ça pendant les cours. Être dirait n'était pas toujours très bon en magie. Heureusement, la magie sorcière nécessitait un peu plus de concentration que ma magie Démoniaque donc Hariel était sûr qu'il ne se serait rien passé dans la majorité des cours. Cependant, c'était une toute autre paire de manche s'il s'était agis d'Herbologie ou encore pire, de potion. Ça c'était des matières où une attention de tous les instants était primordiale. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le type de plante qu'ils étudiaient comme les mandragores du premier cours. Il paraissait que Neville Londubat s'était évanoui parce qu'il avait mal mit ses cachés oreilles. Et pour les potions s'était encore pire, la moindre erreur de manipulation pouvait entraîner de catastrophes. C'était un miracle que Neville (encore lui), qui était peut-être le pire élève de Severus n'avait encore blessé personne vu toutes les potions qu'il avait raté.

Bref, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour Draco mais Hariel avait trouvé de quoi l'occuper. Après avoir réussit à persuader Draco en lui disant que l'Elfe de sa mère le trouverait où qu'il soit, il réussit à l'amener à Londres pour faire une séance shopping assez spéciale. En effet, s'ils allaient récupérer un bébé, mieux valait être préparé : berceau, landau, table à manger sans oublier des couches, divers produits d'hygiène, des biberons avec stérilisateur et du lait en poudre. Draco avait dévalisé les stocks de vêtements pour nouveaux nés, prenant tout ce qu'il trait intéressant à commencer par une cinquantaine de pyjamas de diverses tailles ainsi que des tas de vêtements pour filles, garçons et unisexe. Aucun des deux ne savait le sexe du bébé.

Finalement Hariel ramena de Londres un Draco un peu moins inquiet mais toujours aussi distrait. Mais bientôt la nuit tomba et il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles.

Hariel se trouvait dans un délicat travail de soudure quand Draco appela. La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter et il rata sa soudure. Il jura. A présent il allait tout devoir recommencer. Le caisson devait être totalement étanche et avec cette soudure ça n'irait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Il dit à Draco de le rejoindre pour que tous deux partent du Repaire.

Comme il ne connaissait du manoir Malefoy que la chambre de Draco, il lui laissa le soin de les transporter. Le jeune Démon réussit sa téléportation avec brio, ignorant tous les boucliers qui entouraient le manoir et les fit réapparaître dans une petite pièce qu'il identifia comme le boudoir de sa mère, une pièce attenante à sa chambre où elle recevait ses plus proches amies en privé.

Draco ouvrit alors la porte de communication et pénétra dans la chambre. Narcissa avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hariel l'avait vu. Son teint de porcelaine plein de noblesse était devenu cadavérique et creux et son visage s'était creusé. Ses yeux étaient entourés de larges cernes noirs et ses cheveux étaient ternes et secs. Elle avait l'air minuscule dans son grand lit et entouré des draps épais mais elle semblait radieuse. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet qu'elle serrait contre son sein.

« Draco » dit-elle sur un ton épuisé mais ravi quand il entra dans la pièce. « Viens voir ton petit frère. »

Le jeune sorcier Démon s'approcha du lit et out enfin voir le contenu du paquet qui se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère. Le bébé était encore un peu rouge et fripé mais il était propre. Il avança la main et effleurant celle de son petit frère. Aussitôt celui-ci attrapa son doigt et Draco sourit.

« Je te présente Cepheus Alphard » dit Narcissa avant que sa voix ne devienne plus pressante. « Prends-le. Emmène-le. Lucius… »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Hariel.

« La sage femme est allée le chercher. Normalement elle aurait dû le lui amener mais j'ai réussis à faire en sorte qu'elle me laisse le bébé pour aller le chercher. »

Draco tendit les bras mais Narcissa tardait à lui donnait l'enfant.

« C'est…c'est tellement dur » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Je sais qu'il faut que je vous le donne mais… »

« Mère ? »

« Non, non, je, je vais bien » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'une main. « Il faut…il faut que tu le prennes, que tu…que vous partiez. »

Elle tendit le bébé à Draco qui le prit sous les conseils de sa mère. Draco en était presque tétanisé. Hariel s'approcha et regarda l'enfant. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux. Il devait être trop jeune pour bien voir mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de sourire en faisant pétiller ses yeux gris.

« Mère… » dit une nouvelle fois Draco.

« J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec toi et ton frère Draco mais… »

À ce moment-là, Yarmindy apparut dans la chambre.

« Le Lord Malefoy arrive, maîtresse ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

« Partez » dit alors Narcissa aux deux Démons.

Comme Draco était toujours pétrifié, c'est Hariel qui les téléporta. Dès que la lumière rouge du cercle de transport eut disparut. Narcissa sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Elle se pencha à travers son lit et ouvrit un coffret qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et en sortit un flacon dont elle avala le contenu aussitôt.

C'est à ce moment là que Lucius entra dans la chambre. Rapidement, Narcissa reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et leva les yeux vers son époux avec un regard neutre.

« La sage femme m'a dit que vous aviez refusé de lui confier mon fils et que vous avez demandé à me voir. J'espère que c'est important. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment de devoir me déplacer pour rien. »

« Je suis désolé Lucius, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'elle parte et me laisse le temps de confier _mon_ enfant à quelqu'un pour le soustraire à votre influence. »

« Je vous demande pardon » dit Lucius sur un ton dangereux.

« Il est partit. Vous ne le retrouverez jamais. »

« C'est _mon_ fils et un Malefoy. En tant que Seigneur Malefoy, je peux le trouver où qu'il se trouve. »

« Ce serait vrai si vous l'aviez reconnu en personne. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne sera pas sous votre influence. »

« Maudite femelle ! » siffla Lucius. « Faites-moi confiance, je le retrouverais et cette fois, vous ne l'approcherai plus jamais. »

« Faites tel qu'il vous plaira mais c'est impossible. Croyez-moi, ni vous ni même votre maître ne pourraient retrouver l'enfant ou avoir assez de force pour le reprendre à ceux à qui je l'ai confié. »

« Et bien alors tant pis. Maintenant que je suis prévenu je vous ferais surveiller quand vous donnerez naissance au prochain. »

La commissure des lèvres de Narcissa se releva légèrement en un rictus moqueur.

« Je me dois de vous détromper à nouveau mon cher » dit-elle en montrant le flacon toujours dans sa main. « J'ai bu ceci avant que vous arriviez. C'est un poison dont il n'existe aucun antidote. Je serais morte dans quelques heures. »

« Dans ce cas, cela me laissera tous le loisir de trouver une nouvelle épouse pour porter mon héritier. »

Le sourire de Narcissa s'agrandit et devint triomphale.

« À votre guise, mon cher. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que cela fonctionne. Ne croyez pas que je sois resté inactive durant ces longs mois. Je vous connais. Je connais vos habitudes. Je sais que tous les soirs à la même heure vous prenez un verre de sherry des fées dans votre bureau. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait en sorte de l'agrémenté avec une potion de stérilité. »

« Vous…vous mentez » balbutia Lucius, blême de rage. « Je…je l'aurais sentit ! »

« Il n'y avait que quelques gouttes à chaque fois que vous remplissez la carafe ce qui arrive toute les semaines. D'après mes calculs vous étiez dans l'incapacité totale de produire le moindre enfant après le troisième mois de ce régime. Mais j'ai préféré continuer le traitement. Au cas où. »

Lucius était tellement furieux que ses yeux jetaient presque littéralement des éclairs. Il saisit le pommeau de sa canne et sortit sa baguette.

« Je suppose que vous savez à présent ce qui va vous arriver ? »

« Je suis mourante et je suis une Black » dit Narcissa sans perdre son sourire triomphale. « Croyez-vous vraiment que je puisse avoir peur de ce que vous pourriez me faire ? »

0o0o0

Hariel avait fait une erreur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que s'occuper d'un bébé n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il avait promis à Narcissa de prendre son bébé mais il n'avait pas réfléchi à la suite. Il n'allait quand même pas l'élever ? Il était à l'école bon sang !

Au départ, Draco avait bien essayé de l'aider mais des le lendemain, l'annonce de la mort de sa mère l'avait mis dans un état quasi catatonique. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à s'occuper de Cepheus. Il arrivait à peine à suivre en cours.

Le week-end était passé, les cours avaient repris et Hariel ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il avait beau avoir tout lu sur le sujet, il n'arrivait pas à s'occuper du bébé. Il le changeait et le nourrissait et aussi le couchait mais un bébé avait souvent besoin de plus d'attention. Pendant la première matinée, il avait du s'absenter trois fois de cours en demandant à Excalibur de prendre sa place pour aller le voir. Parfois il avait faim, d'autre fois il avait besoin d'être changé et d'autre fois la raison de ses pleurs était tout simplement un mystère.

Au bout de trois jours, Hariel n'en pouvait plus et il s'effondra en pleure.

« Je t'en prie Cepheus, calme-toi. Calme-toi » supplia-t-il au travers de ses larmes.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Non, pas n'importe qui, impossible. Draco était toujours en deuil. Hermione, elle, continuait son enquête. En fait, elle n'était même pas au courent pour le bébé, Hariel avait réussit à le lui cacher. Il devait parler à quelqu'un qui saurait l'aider à s'occuper de l'enfant. Non, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Lui, s'occuper d'un enfant ? Il était trop jeune. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'expérience non pas pour lui apprendre, mais pour prendre en charge l'enfant. Et il savait qui.

0o0o0

« Venelana-sama » s'écria le garde en déboulant dans le petit salon où se trouvais la Dame Gremory avec leur gouvernante. « C'est Hariel-sama ! Il… »

Aussitôt, Venelana et Grayfia se précipitèrent vers l'aire de téléportation. Hariel était assis au milieu, en pleur, un bébé vagissant serré contre lui. Venelana s'approcha et s'accroupit près de son petit-fils.

« Dit moi Hariel, j'espère que ce n'est pas déjà mon premier arrière petit-fils » dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle avait voulut rassurer Hariel mais ses pleurs redoublèrent. Rapidement, Venelana entoura son petit-fils de ses bras et se mit à le bercer. Le mouvement et ma douce voix de la dame Gremory réussirent à calmer le jeune Démon et par là même, le bébé.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Hariel renifla et hocha la tête.

« Et si tu me disais qui est cet adorable veut de chou ? » demanda ensuite Venelana en caressant du doigt la joue du bébé.

« Il…il s'appelle Cepheus. C'est le petit frère de Draco » répondit Hariel qui avait encore des sanglots dans la voix.

« Et pourquoi n'est-il pas avec sa maman ? »

Après son récit, Venelana jeta un coup d'œil à Grayfia qui s'inclina avant de s'éclipser. La Dame Gremory reporta alors son attention sur son petit fils et se mit à me bercer à nouveau. Elle se rendit compte alors à quel point elle l'avait peu fait ces derniers temps. Hariel faisait tellement adulte qu'il était facile d'oublier à quel point il était encore jeune. Il n'avait que 12 ans après tout.

« Tu sais, tu aurais pu m'en parler avant » dit la Démone.

« Je crois que…je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Venelana sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que son petit-fils adoré puisse penser qu'il pourrait la déranger. Parfois c'est comme s'il vivait dans deux mondes différent. Le monde de Démons et de sa famille et puis Poudlard. Il était tellement obligé de mentir et de se cacher qu'il finissait presque à croire à ses mensonges. Quand il était là-bas c'était presque comme si sa famille n'existait plus ou qu'elle était trop loin et Venelana se sentait responsable pour cet éloignement.

Elle regarda à nouveaux son petit-fils et vit qu'il s'était endormi.

0o0o0

La chapelle mortuaire de la famille Malefoy, habituellement plongée dans les ténèbres, était pour une fois baignée de la douce lumière de bougies magiques qui projetait une lumière blanche et froide sur les murs de granit sombre. Au centre, sur un catafalque de marbre blanc recouvert d'un drapé de velours vert était posé le corps de Narcissa Malefoy.

Grâce à la magie, son corps avait encore la fraîcheur de la vie. Vêtue de sa plus belle robe, ses gracieuses mains posées sur son ventre, elle était l'image même de la noblesse. Le léger sourire qui décorait son visage la faisait paraître apaisée. Lucius avait eu beau tout tenter pour le faire disparaître, il n'y était pas arrivé. Les illusions semblaient fondre sous ce sourire qui ne cessait de lui rappeler la duplicité de la femme.

Des gerbes de narcisses d'un blanc pur décorait le corps et formait un drap qui s'écoulait au sol de manière gracieuse. Lucius les avaient tout spécialement fait venir du sud de la France, seul endroit où elles poussaient à l'état sauvage. Ce n'était pas tant par amour pour la femme que pour préserver les apparences. Quoi qu'elle lui ait fait, elle aurait des funérailles dignes des Malefoy. La pureté de son nom en dépendait.

L'inhumation dans le caveau familiale n'aurait lieux que le lendemain en persane de notables et de nobles triés sur le volet. C'était un événement mondain comme un autre, un événement tout à la gloire de Lucius. Sa sœur Andromeda n'avait même pas été invité. C'était la punition de Lucius pour feu son épouse. Mais pour le moment, le corps reposait dans la chapelle, préservé par de nombreuses magies.

Alors que minuit avait sonné depuis déjà pas mal de temps, une lueur rouge se diffusa dans la chapelle en provenance d'un cercle magique sur lequel apparurent deux silhouette, une grande et une petite.

« Obaa-san ? » demanda Hariel.

A son réveil, sa grand-mère, le bébé Cepheus dans les bras, l'avait fait s'habiller et venir avec elle jusqu'à l'aire de transport à partir de laquelle elle les avait transporté vers un endroit inconnu.

« Grayfia-san a cherché cet endroit pour moi » dit-elle.

Elle s'avança alors vers le catafalque et observa Narcissa.

« C'est une très belle femme » dit-elle.

« Draco lui ressemble plus que ce qu'il pense » dit Hariel qui avait rejoint sa grand-mère.

Venelana sourit puis se tourna vers son petit-fils afin de lui confier Cepheus. Elle revint alors à Narcissa et fit apparaître une boîte en lévitation entre ses mains tendus. Elle l'ouvrit, révélant un jeu complet de pièces d'échec noir. Elle tendit la main vers un pion mais s'arrêta. Elle sortit sa main et se caressa doucement le menton avec un air rêveur sur le visage.

« Intéressant… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle tendit à nouveau la main et cette fois prit la Reine. Elle fit disparaître la boîte puis posa la Pièce Démoniaque sur la poitrine de Narcissa, juste à l'endroit du cœur puis, d'un mouvement gracieux de la main, fit apparaître un cercle sous le catafalque. Elle écarta ensuite les bras et se mit à incanter.

« Moi, Venelana Gremory, commande à toi, Narcissa Black, de permettre à ton âme de revenir sur Terre a nouveau pour devenir ma servante Démoniaque. En tant que ta Maîtresse, je t'accorde une nouvelle vie. »

Le cercle se mit à briller de même que la Pièce, par résonance puis celle-ci disparut dans la poitrine de Narcissa. Celle-ci gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

« Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants à chère » dit Venelana en se penchant sur elle. « Il y a quelqu'un qui je suis sûr sera ravi de vous voir. »

0o0o0

Hariel était inquiet. Dire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Narcissa avait été ressuscité et été devenue la dame de compagnie de sa grand-mère en même temps que sa Reine, Cepheus avait retrouvé sa mère et Draco aussi. Les retrouvait les avaient été émouvantes mais cela avait permis au jeune Démon de récupérer du poil de la bête.

Donc de nouveau tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Hariel reçoive cette lettre de son grand-père. C'était encore une rumeur mais elle devenait de plus en plus persistante dans les milieux magiques. Apparemment, une obscure association de Magicien mettrait la tête de certains ayant passé un pacte avec des Démons puissants à prix pour libérer la place afin qu'ils puissent en passer un avec l'un de leurs membres. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur, un bruit de couloir provenant de certains milieux underground mais Hariel et son grand-père ne pouvaient l'ignorer. Le nom d'Hermione Granger avait fait surface.

Cette histoire de concile magique secret était au mieux une légende urbaine mais voir le nom d'Hermione associée à eux faisait frissonner Hariel. Il était inquiet et surtout, il se sentait impuissant. A nouveau, il maudit son impulsivité d'avoir fait d'Hermione son élève en passant un pacte avec elle. Quel besoin avait-il eut de le faire ? Sur le coup pourtant, cela lui avait semblé comme…une évidence, comme s'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il aurait très bien pu lui apprendre la magie sans pour autant signer un pacte mais cela lui avait semblé la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré ses inquiétudes et ses regrets, il n'arrivait pas à voir comment cela aurait-il pu tourner autrement.

Tremblant, il referma la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe. C'est malheureusement ce moment que choisit Hermione pour débouler dans le Repaire, Draco à sa suite.

« Hariel ! Je crois que je suis sûr une piste ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune Démon un peu déboussolé.

« A propos de la Chambre ! Tu sais j'ai fait pas mal de découverte et j'en suis venu à la conclusion… »

« Stop ! » s'exclama alors Hariel. « Je croyais déjà t'avoir dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. »

« Mais on ne peut pas laisser le basilic continuer ! Pour l'instant il n'y a eu que des personnes figées mais la dernière fois, il y a eu une morte, tu sais ? »

« Je suis au courent »

« Tu…mais comment ? » balbutia la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna alors vers Draco et le fusilla du regard.

« Je vois que tu as envoyé ton larbin m'espionner » dit-elle sur un ton acide.

« Ne t'en prends pas à Draco, il l'a fait de lui-même parce qu'il tient à toi autant qu'il sait que je tiens à toi. Et sans lui, je n'aurais jamais su que tu t'étais baladé dans les souvenirs d'un journal intime. »

« Mais c'est rien ça ! J'ai étudié la question. D'après ce que j'ai lu, le phénomène était semblable à ce qu'on voit quand on plonge dans une pansine, c'est… »

« Je sais ce que c'est, pas la peine de me faire un dessin. Mais ce n'est _pas_ une pansine. Ça ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée de réfléchir à ça avant de te balader dans les souvenirs de Voldemort ? »

« De V…de Voldemort ? Mais non, c'était… »

« Le journal appartient à Tom Jedusor qui est le vrai nom de Voldemort. Tu ne lui as pas dit ? » demanda Hariel en se tournant vers Draco.

« Si je l'avais fait elle m'aurait demandé d'où je tenais mes informations et m'aurait probablement viré si elle savait que je te racontais tout. Elle n'avait plus le journal donc je me suis dit que ça n'était plus vraiment important. »

Hariel de pinça l'arête du nez d'énervement. C'était inconscient ! _Ils_ étaient inconscients. Le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que le journal contenait surement un fragment d'âme de Voldemort ne lui traversa pas l'esprit tant il leur en voulait.

« Franchement Hermione tu me déçois, après ce qui est arrivé pendant les vacances de Noël, je me disais que tu serais devenu un peu plus mature et responsable mais je vois que je me trompais. Je comptais rentrer chez moi pour les vacances de printemps et te laisser seule au château mais je me demande si je ne vais pas finalement rester pour te surveiller. »

Hermione blêmit puis finalement rougit de colère.

« C'est toi qui a dit que tu ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec ça je te rappelle. Ne t'étonne pas si je mène l'enquête toute seule puisque tu ne veux pas te mouiller. »

« Mener l'enquête seule sur l'une des plus dangereuse créature magique qui soit c'est irresponsable. Je me demande ce qui m'a pris le jour où je t'ai demandé d'être mon élève. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Hariel était pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire et Hermione par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Draco, lui, se sentait prit entre deux feux et n'osait pas dire un mot.

« Est-ce que…est ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir prise comme élève ? » demanda finalement Hermione. « D'avoir signé un contrat avec moi ? »

Hariel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Je…je vois… » balbutia Hermione. « C'est…c'est très clair. »

Puis elle sortit un papier de sa poche et se servit du sceau marqué dessus pour sortir du Repaire, laissant les deux Démons, seuls.

« Ha…Hariel » balbutia Draco. « Tu…Tu ne le penses pas vraiment ? »

C'est vrai, qu'au départ, il avait supporté Hermione parce qu'il voulait rester avec Hariel mais au fur et à mesure, il avait commencé, si ce n'est à apprécié, au moins à respecter la jeune fille. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point c'était dur de se retrouver catapulter dans un monde différent et d'essayer de s'y faire une place. Tout comme son père, il avait blâmé les Nés-de-Moldus pour vouloir imposer leur culture dans le monde magique au détriment de la leur mais quel choix avaient-ils. Lâchés dans un monde inconnu aux mœurs étranges qui leur demeurait fermé, quel choix avaient-ils sinon essayer d'y trouver du sens et surtout du réconfort en suivant leur propre tradition. Draco s'était alors rendu compte du paradoxe du monde sorcier. Ils reprochaient aux étrangers, c'est-à-dire généralement les Nés-de-Moldus, de vouloir imposer leur culture mais en même temps ils refusaient de leur ouvrir la leur en prétextant qu'ils n'en étaient pas dignes. C'était en fait un cercle vicieux.

En Hermione, Draco avait trouvé quelqu'un qui désirait apprendre mais qui peinait à garder la tête hors de l'eau alors que des gens comme lui et son père faisaient tous pour essayer de les enfoncer. Grâce à Hariel, Hermione s'était accrochée et Draco en avait conçu un certain respect pour elle, un respect qui s'était rapidement transformé en amitié.

Draco n'était pas sûr qu'Hariel comprenne bien ce que son amitié, plus que ses cours, avaient représentés pour Hermione. Déjà qu'elle se sentait une étrangère dans son propre monde, alors ici où elle n'avait aucun repère, Hariel avait été comme un phare dans les ténèbres, quelqu'un qui l'acceptait pour qui elle était alors qu'elle-même avait du mal à le faire.

A la question de Draco, Hariel soupira et s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Il sortit de sa poche la lettre de son grand-père et la tendit à Draco. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais la prit, la déplia et la lut.

« C'est prouvé ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Non » dit Hariel. « Mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda alors Draco. « Tu ne vas pas rompre le contrat avec Hermione ? »

« Quel autre choix est-ce que j'ai ? Je ne peux pas continuer à la mettre en danger de cette façon. »

Draco replia la lettre, la rangea puis la déposa sur la table.

« Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu veux tout prendre sur toi » dit-il. « Tu veux contrôler chaque aspect de nos vies mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Parles-en à Hermione. Ça la concerne elle aussi. »

« Mais c'est moi qui… »

« Peut-être, mais ça ne te concerne plus seulement toi. Tu dois prendre conscience que tu l'as impliquée. Ta responsabilité ce n'est pas de tout arranger pour elle mais lui en parler pour que ce soit elle qui décide. Tu comprends ? »

Hariel ne répondit pas mais Draco savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

« Maintenant, je vais retourner voir Hermione. Je vais voir si je peux la convaincre de ne pas me virer et surtout de revenir te voir _pour que tu t'excuse_ »

De nouveau, aucune réponse.

« Ah, et aussi tu la laisseras te parler de ce qu'elle a trouvé. C'est plutôt incroyable, tu sais ? »

Encore aucune réponse de la part d'Hariel. Draco secoua la tête en souriant puis disparut. Le jeune Démon resta encore quelques instants silencieux puis soupira. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et se remit à travailler. Ou du moins il essaya. Face à son écran, il ne voyait pas du tout ses schémas de construction. Il pensait à Hermione. Oui, dès qu'il la reverrait, il allait s'excuser. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser dans le noir sur des informations qui la concernait, elle.

Hariel frémit en se rendant compte qu'en agissant de cette façon, il ressemblait à Dumbledore. Non, il était même pire. Dumbledore ne se souciait de rien ni de personne. Lui, oui et il manipulait des personnes qui lui étaient cher et cela ce n'était pas normal, ni même excusable.

Hariel soupira. Il était sûr qu'Hermione allait lui faire regretter de lui avoir caché des choses. Mais c'était normal. Peut-être que s'il lui offrait un cadeau en guise de traité de paix…

Il éteignait le fichier qu'il consultait puis navigua en arrière dans ses dossiers jusqu'à être dans celui des projets. Là, il en ouvrit appelé « Intelligence artificielle ». Dedans, il y avait un dossier « Infos », un autre « Essais » et un fichier « Hypothèses ». Il créa un nouveau dossier qu'il appela « Fuku » et créa un fichier « Projet & Spécificités » qu'il ouvrit.

« C'est partit » dit-il pour lui-même en commençant à taper.

Une fois terminée, ce programme serait un bon auxiliaire pour aider Hermione à faire ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire avec sa vue scellée. Certes, elle possédait une double vue mais cela la limitait parfois et Hariel voulait pouvoir régler ça. Il avait depuis longtemps l'idée de programmer une intelligence artificielle mais il n'avait jamais trouvé à quoi elle pourrait bien servir. Créer une intelligence artificielle sans but pourrait se révéler dangereux à long terme.

Hariel ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là à concevoir son IA mais ce fut le bruit de son estomac qui le tira de son travail. Se rendant compte que c'était l'heure du diner, il referma son ordinateur et sortit du Repaire pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il allait y entrer, il ne remarqua pas que les discussions semblaient plus vives que d'habitude mais ce qu'il remarqua c'est quand tout le monde se tut à son entrée. Mal à l'aide, Hariel parcourut la salle du regard et vit que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Pourtant, dès qu'il fixait quelqu'un en particulier, cette personne détournait les yeux, même ses camarades Serdaigles et même Dean. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Draco et Hermione n'étaient pas présents.

Hariel vit alors le professeur Flitwick se lever et venir vers lui.

« Que se passe-t-il professeur ? » demanda le jeune Sorcier.

« Il serait préférable que vous veniez avec moi, » dit le petit professeur.

Hariel fronça les sourcils mais suivit le vieux sorcier à travers les couloirs de l'école. C'est en se rendant compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie qu'un doute commença à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Ne voulant absolument pas envisager ce cas de figure, son esprit se mit à émettre divers hypothèses qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Flitwick l'emmenait à l'infirmerie mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient suffisamment crédible.

« Pompom ? » appela le professeur de Sortilège en rentrant dans l'infirmerie. « J'ai amené M. Potter. »

L'infirmière ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête, un ait triste sur le visage.

« Venez avec moi » dit-elle finalement.

Hariel ne sentait plus ses jambes. Engourdi, il n'avait pas la force d'avancer si bien que Flitwick du le pousser vers un coin de l'infirmerie où se trouvaient deux lits mitoyens dissimulés par des rideaux. Mme Pomfresh les ouvrit alors révélant les corps pétrifiés de Draco et Hermione.

0o0o0

Blaise Zabini ne tenait pas en place. Alors qu'il avait tout fait depuis son entrée à Poudlard pour rester le plus neutre possible, à présent il ne tenait pas en place. Draco n'était pas seulement un bouclier pour que les familles Sang-Pur de l'école, surtout liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le laissent tranquille, mais c'était aussi un ami.

Avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte que la colère qu'il éprouvait envers lui n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il l'avait laissé tomber mais aussi à sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui. Tant que Draco était le parfait petit prince de Serpentard, Blaise avait quelqu'un sur qui compter malgré le fait qu'il ne partageait pas du tout ses idées mais maintenant, il était seul et il en avait assez. Plus que cela, il était inquiet.

Depuis la nouvelle de l'attaque de Draco, il avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir l'air de s'en soucier mais il se sentait mal à présent.

Après le départ de Potter avec Flitwick, les conversations avaient reprises de plus belle. Comme à son habitude, McMillan avait crié haut et fort que c'était lui le coupable et qu'il fallait le faire enfermer mais cette fois, personne ne le contredit, pas même ses camarades. Tous avaient vu la distance qui s'était installé ces derniers temps entre Potter et Granger et tous avaient vu Granger pester contre lui à la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tôt.

Blaise dissimula une grimace de dégout. Les gens étaient des moutons. Franchement, Potter avait autant le profil de l'Héritier de Serpentard que quelqu'un comme Hagrid. Il était timide, effacé, moyen au niveau des études malgré une excellente première année sans compter son étrange habitude de s'habiller en fille. Non, rien en ce gamin ne pouvait s'apparenter à Salazar Serpentard.

De toute façon, Zabini avait d'autres choses à penser. Il devait aller voir Draco. Il savait que celui-ci ne le verrait pas mais lui avait besoin de savoir s'il allait bien. Il profita donc du chahut provoqué par la sortie du diner pour s'éclipser et se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il allait faire une fois là-bas mais il se dit qu'il aviserait. Ce n'était pas très Serpentard mais qu'importe. Par chance, au moment où il arriva, il vit Pomfresh sortir de l'infirmerie avec Flitwick.

« Laissons-le un moment » dit le petit professeur à sa collègue.

Une fois que ceux-ci aient disparus au détour d'un couloir, Blaise sortit de sa cachette et entra dans l'infirmerie. Qui était ce « le » ? Potter ? Était-il encore ici ? Discrètement, il longea les lits et regarda qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Finalement, au fond, il vit la silhouette féminine de Potter assis sur un tabouret face à deux lits sur lesquels se trouvaient Draco et Granger. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'était peut-être tant mieux. Blaise entreprit alors de faire demi-tour, peut-être pour revenir plus tard mais il buta dans une table basse. Jurant, il se tourna à nouveau en direction de Potter mais celui-ci avait disparu. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête vers la sortie mais sursauta quand il vit le gamin en face de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une main saisit son coup et se mit à serrer sa trachée. Essayant de retrouver son souffle, il voulut arracher la main de Potter de son cou mais celui-ci était extraordinairement fort pour sa carrure, surtout que Blaise était plutôt grand pour son âge.

C'est alors qu'il vit ses yeux. Pendant un instant, Blaise se dit que les accusations porté contre Potter devaient être vrais. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir tuer. Ce sentiment était encore renforcé par leur couleur. Ils n'étaient plus verts, ils étaient rouge sang.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, y'en a un tout petit peu moins que les autres fois mais j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.

Pour ceux qui lisent aussi Prince/Roi des Neiges, vous avez du sans doute trouvé un peu redondant la partie sur les voix en fonction des titres au Magenmagot. En effet, j'ai utilisé le système pour les deux et probablement aussi pour toutes mes fics futurs…si c'est utile.

L'inteligence artificielle qu'Hariel cherche à créer pour Hermione se nomme « Fuku » qui veut dire assistant, auxiliaire mais aussi copie puisqu'elle copie l'intelligence.

Et voilà, j'ai introduit Blaise. J'ai l'intention de le faire participer un peu plus à partir de maintenant, vous en pensez quoi ?

En tous les cas, je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite !


	56. Chapitre 55 : Dans l'antre du serpent

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 55 : Dans l'antre du Serpent/Ebi no Soukutsu de

.

Hariel se rendit rapidement compte de qui il tenait par la gorge.

« Oh, c'est toi Zabini » dit-il d'une voix plus calme, presque indifférente.

Il était tellement en colère de ce qui était arrivé à Hermione et Draco qu'il avait réagi par instinct quand il avait entendu le bruit. Il lâcha Blaise qui tomba sur les fesses sur les dalles froides de l'infirmerie.

Hariel se détourna de lui et retourna près des lits. Cette distraction lui avait permis de se calmer. Il était toujours en colère mais au moins il avait repris ses esprits. Il pouvait à nouveau réfléchir à la situation la tête froide. Hermione et Draco n'étaient pas morts, justes pétrifiés. Ils étaient donc en bonne santé exception faite de la rigidité de leurs corps. Le contact de la fourrure de Sköll et Hati contre ses jambes le réconfortait et le maintenait dans le bon état d'esprit. Derrière lui, il entendit Blaise tousser mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il se rapprocha des corps et commença à utiliser sa magie pour les analyser.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils avaient pris le regard du Basilic de plein fouet mais aucun d'eux n'était mort. Pour Draco, il supposait que c'était parce qu'il était un Démon. C'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Au moins, cela voulait dire que lui aussi était protégé…enfin, en quelque sorte. Pour Hermione par contre, il en était sûr. Les sceaux qu'il avait mis en place pour sceller les Glam Sight avaient servi de filtres et amoindri le pouvoir meurtrier du Basilic, la pétrifiant. D'après ce qu'il voyait, l'attaque avait créé quelques dégâts qu'il lui faudrait réparer…enfin, dès qu'elle serait guérie car sur elle, la magie était aussi pétrifié que le reste.

Hariel regarda la table de nuit et vit un miroir. D'après ce que Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit, il avait été trouvé près de la main de Draco. Hariel se souvenait que celui-ci lui avait dit qu'Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il le garde sur lui et vérifie les coins de couloirs s'il se trouvait seul. Hermione, elle, n'en avait pas. Elle devait penser que le fait de ne pas voir la protégeait du pouvoir du Basilic. Manifestement elle avait eu tort. La magie du Basilic avait seulement besoin de passer par mes yeux, peu importe que ceux-ci puissent voir ou pas.

« Oh, Hermione… » murmura Hariel avec un soupir. « Il faudra que je t'apprenne que certaine choses peuvent plus facilement te voir quand toi, tu ne les vois pas… »

« Po…Potter » balbutia Blaise d'une voix rauque alors qu'il se relevait.

« Tiens, toujours là ? » demanda Hariel qui avait vraiment oublié sa présence.

« Toujours là ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? »

Blaise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à Potter ? Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au garçon timide qui déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école. Son expression était totalement différente et ses yeux, redevenus vert par on ne savait quel procédé magique, le regardaient presque avec dédain.

« Tu m'attaque sans raison et puis tu m'ignore comme…comme… »

« Un moins que rien ? » proposa aimablement Hariel. « Désolé de t'avoir fait ressentir cela Zabini mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de te ménager. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Blaise alors qu'Hariel s'éloignait vers la sortie.

« Mener l'enquête » dit celui-ci sans se retourner. « Je vais retrouver le salopard qui leur a fait ça et lui botter les fesses jusqu'à sa tombe. »

En quelques enjambées, Blaise avait rejoint Hariel et l'avait saisi par le bras.

« Laisse-moi participer ! » dit-il.

Hariel se retourna et le regarda avec incrédulité, le sourcil relevé.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Draco…Draco et mon ami. »

« D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ce n'était pas vraiment flagrant ces jours-ci. D'après lui tu penserais qu'il t'a abandonné. »

« Parce que c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Mais ça t'arrange non ? Les Zabini sont une famille neutre et tu te dois de maintenir le statu quo. Quand Draco était encore le fils de Lucius Malefoy, son prestige te protégeait de tes camarades mais maintenant qu'il est devenu un paria, son éloignement empêche les Serpentard de s'en prendre à toi. »

Blaise pâlit.

« Non, en fait, ce que tu n'as pas supporté, c'est que Draco n'ai pas essayé de garder le contact malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hariel avait vraiment l'impression de tenir le même discours qu'avec Draco et il avait horreur de se répéter.

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama alors Blaise. « Ça m'a blessé ! Je pensais que notre amitié était plus importante que cela ! »

« Pour lui ou pour toi ? »

Blaise frémit et recula.

« Parce que, que je sache, tu n'as pas non plus fait beaucoup d'effort à part bouder, non ? »

Le Serpentard se renfrogna.

« C'est vrai » dit-il finalement. « Et je n'en suis pas très fier. Je voudrais pouvoir avoir une chance de réparer les choses. »

« Tu peux toujours attendre que Dumbledore leur administre le remède » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules.

« Et rester là, les bras ballant à ne rien faire ? Certainement pas ! » s'offusqua Blaise. « Tu as dit que tu allais enquêter alors je vais avec toi. »

« Comme il te plaira » dit Hariel en recommençant à marcher.

« On commence par où ? » demanda alors Blaise en le suivant.

« Pas la moindre idée. »

Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il fallait d'abord qu'il regroupe ses connaissances. Il savait que la Créature était un Basilic, il savait que cinquante ans auparavant, Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort avait ouvert la Chambre et l'avait libéré et il savait qu'aujourd'hui quelqu'un d'autre avait ouvert la Chambre, quelqu'un se disant Héritier de Serpentard comme l'avait fait Jedusor et qu'un journal intime contenant sûrement un fragment de l'âme de Jedusor se promenait dans le château.

A l'avis d'Hariel, la personne physique qui ouvrait la chambre, donnait les ordres au Basilic, avait barbouillé le message de sang au-dessus de Miss Teigne, avait tué les coqs d'Hagrid (Hariel se souvenait avoir entendu Hagrid s'en plaindre et bien qu'il ait parlé de renard, Hariel était sûr que cette personne cherchait à se débarrasser des seuls animaux sont le cri pouvait tuer un Basilic) et avait récupéré le Journal de Jedusor à Hermione, cette personne donc pouvait être à la solde de Voldemort et donc un Mangemort…ou plutôt un enfant de Mangemort puisque les soupçons d'Hariel se portait sur un élève. Que ce soit un professeur n'était pas vraiment crédible car ça n'expliquent pas pourquoi il agissait maintenant et pas avant. Le seul ajout au corps professoral était Lockhart et à ce niveau-là, Hariel était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

Mais il avait tout de même des doutes face à cette théorie. Hariel était convaincu que Voldemort avait fait en sorte que ses Mangemorts ignorent son vrai nom pour ne pas qu'ils sachent qu'il n'était qu'un Sang-Mêlé. Se servir d'un bébé Mangemort pour faire le travail me forcerait à se dévoiler à moins que...à moins qu'au lieu de l'aider volontairement, la personne physique soit possédé par Voldemort et ferait les choses sans s'en rendre compte. Hariel préférait cette théorie mais le champ des suspects était élargi car à présent tout le monde était suspect.

Enfin tout le monde sauf une personne : le Directeur. Hariel savait qu'il était trop puissant et qu'il connaissait trop Voldemort pour se laisser avoir. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui aidait l'héritier…mais il pouvait toujours être le responsable de l'introduction du journal dans l'école, après tout, Hariel n'était sûr de rien.

Maintenant, il y avait aussi ce que Hariel ignorait, c'est-à-dire l'identité de la personne qui aidait l'Héritier ainsi que l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets ainsi que la façon dont le Basilic se déplaçait dans l'école. Il fallait qu'il reprenne l'enquête d'Hermione dans son intégralité. Voyons, les premiers vrais indices qu'elle avait eus lui avaient été donnés par le journal qui avait accusé Hagrid. Hermione était donc allé le voir, non pas parce qu'elle le pensait coupable mais parce qu'il était un témoin directe des événements. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire, demander à Hagrid. C'était un bon point de départ.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa marche méditative l'avait ramenée dans le hall au moment où le dîner se finissait. Des groupes d'élèves quittaient la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers leurs salles communes.

C'est à peu près au moment où Hariel se rendit compte de là où il se trouvait qu'il entendit une voix qui fit grogner Sköll et Hati.

« Je te le dis, cette idiote de Granger aurait dû couper les ponts avec lui depuis longtemps. Je l'avais pourtant prévenue mais elle n'a pas écouté et voilà, elle a mis Potter en colère et il a lâché le monstre sur elle. Personnellement je pense que c'est bien fait pour elle. »

Mais Ernie McMillan ne profita pas longtemps de la notoriété que lui donna cette phrase. Presque au moment où il la finit, il se plia en deux de douleur alors que le poing d'Hariel s'enfonçait dans son estomac. A côté de lui, Hannah Abbot se mit à crier et recula alors que son ami s'effondrait au sol. Hariel s'accroupit et attrapa les cheveux du Poufsouffle pour tirer sa tête en arrière.

« Écoute moi bien McMillan » lui susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereuse, « Tu peux parler de moi autant que tu veux, je m'en fiche. En fait je trouve ton imbécilité vaguement amusante. Mais je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione. Ou de Draco. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Parce que dans le cas contraire, tu n'auras rien à craindre de l'héritier parce que c'est moi qui te tuerais. Je t'arracherais les yeux pour te les faire bouffer comme ça tu seras au première loges pour voir quand je t'ouvrirai le bide. On s'est compris ? »

Ernie le regardait à présent avec des yeux terrorisés.

« Quand à ce connard d'Héritier, crois-moi, le sort que je lui réserve fera passer le tiens pour une promenade de santé. »

« M. Potter ! » entendit-il alors crier.

Il releva la tête et vit le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait au bord du cercle d'élève qui s'était formé autour de lui et d'Ernie.

« Veuillez laisser Monsieur McMillan tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Hariel lâcha les cheveux du Poufsouffle et se releva. Discrètement, ou autant que faire se peut, Blaise se rapprocha de lui.

« Veuillez me suivre Monsieur Potter. Nous irons parler de votre conduite inqualifiable dans mon bureau. »

Alors qu'elle se détournait, Hariel se pencha vers Blaise.

« Soit près de la cabane d'Hagrid, demain après les cours » dit-il.

« Monsieur Potter ! » s'écria le professeur de Métamorphose.

Hariel n'ajouta rien et la suivit jusqu'au premier étage, devant une porte juste à droite d'un petit escalier. Elle l'ouvrit et fit entrer Hariel dans un petit bureau impeccablement rangé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le bureau du professeur. Celle-ci ferma la porte derrière eux puis indiqua à Hariel une chaise de bois juste devant son large pupitre derrière lequel elle s'assit.

« Je sais que les circonstances sont très dur pour vous mais je ne peux tolérer un tel comportement » commença-t-elle. « Agresser un élève et qui plus est le menacer est une conduite inqualifiable. »

« Parce que ce qui lui dit à longueur de journée n'est pas inqualifiable peut-être ? » siffla Hariel en caressant le crâne de ses chiens assis de chaque côté de sa chaise pour se calmer.

« Nous ne parlons pas du comportement de Monsieur McMillan, mais du votre Monsieur Potter. »

« Bien sûr, ne parlons pas du comportement d'Ernie. Jamais. Vous ne l'avez jamais empêché de dire des merdes sur moi et vous vous attendez à ce que je ferme ma gueule ? »

Il sortait un peu de son rôle mais au nom de Satan et de Merlin, il estimait qu'aujourd'hui il en avait le droit.

« Monsieur Potter ! Je ne tolèrerai jamais qu'un tel langage… »

« Mais vous l'autorisez bien pour Ernie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Monsieur McMillan est un Poufsouffle et c'est donc au professeur Chourave de… »

« Et moi je suis un Serdaigle. Pourquoi ce n'est pas au professeur Flitwick de me parler ? »

« En tant que directrice adjointe, c'est mon devoir d'intervenir en cas de comportement inadmissible comme la violence physique. »

« Et pas la violence morale ? Ernie peut passer son temps à m'insulter et à me harceler sans qu'il n'y ait aucune réaction de votre part ? »

« Maintenant, cela suffit jeune homme ! Vous me voyez dans l'obligation de vous donner une reten… »

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Lockhart entra dans la pièce. Il n'avait même pas frappé.

« Minerva ! J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez emmené Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui, Gilderoy » dut le professeur McGonagall d'une voix lasse. « Et je m'apprêtais même à lui donner une retenue avec Monsieur Rusard. »

« Oh je suis sûr que notre cher concierge peut se débrouiller seul » dit le professeur de Défense avec son sourit habituel. « Si vous voulez, je peux me charger des retenues »

 _Oh non, pas ça !_ Gémit Hariel dans sa tête.

Son dégoût du apparaître sur son visage car le professeur McGonagall décréta que c'était finalement une très bonne idée et lui donna trois retenues à faire avec le professeur Lockhart avant de les chasser de son bureau.

« Une chance que je passais par-là, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » dit l'irritant professeur avec son sourire trop brillant. « Un peu plus et elle te mettait dans les pattes de Rusard. Par rapport à ça, trois soirées à m'aider à répondre à mes fans, c'est des vacances. »

Il lui tapota l'épaule et s'éloigna en riant. Une fois seul, Hariel poussa un gémissement plaintif et se plaqua ma main sur le visage.

« Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi mourir ! »

0o0o0

Albus était soucieux. La veille, il s'était enquit de la raison pour laquelle le jeune Hariel Potter s'était vu donné une détention et Minerva lui avait répondu que c'était elle qui lui avait donné. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Minerva était en quelque sorte une extension de lui au sein de l'école et en prenant à partit Hariel seul, sans que le jeune McMillan soit inquiété avait dû diminuer la confiance qu'il ait en elle et de ce fait en lui.

Bon, c'est vrai que c'est lui qui avait empêché les professeurs de réagir au harcèlement mené par McMillan contre Hariel. Isolé de tous, le damné garçon devait se tourner vers lui, Albus Dumbledore, le seul homme à l'avoir tours écouté et comprit. Au lieu de cela, Minerva avait trop bien exécuté ses consignes et voilà qu'elle risquait de ruiner tous ses efforts.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui inquiétait Albus. Toujours d'après Minerva, le jeune Hariel s'était montré assez…virulent. Il avait fait montre d'un caractère et d'une audace dans ses réponses à la sous-directrice peu habituelle de sa part. Bien sûr, la colère d'avoir presque perdu ses amis devait y être pour quelque chose mais qui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une altération de caractère plus permanente ? Seul le temps pourrait le lui dire. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une phase pu alors un effet de sa puberté.

Mais ce changement, s'il devait devenir permanent, allait devoir le forcer à modifier sa tactique afin de le contrôler. Surtout qu'à cause de Minerva, il avait perdu des points. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que les plans qu'il avait échafaudés pour profiter de cette affaire de Chambre des Secrets allaient pouvoir régler le problème.

L'attaque d'Halloween avait porté un coup majeur à son moral. Après tout, la première affaire de la Chambre avait ruiné la réputation d'Armando Dippett, le directeur de l'époque, raison pour laquelle, il lui avait volontiers abandonné le poste quand il l'avait demandé. Albus avait donc craint que cette nouvelle affaire ne soit son chant du cygne à lui. Cependant après mûre réflexion, il s'était dit que c'était une aubaine et qu'il pourrait en tirer parti pour assurer plus encore sa position à l'école et dans le gouvernement.

Cependant, le Ministère semblait un peu long à réagir. Il espérait que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps au risque de voir ses plans tomber à l'eau d'autant plus qu'il avait reçu ce matin quelque chose qui risquait encore de lui poser problème. C'était un colis contenant six fioles d'antidote à base de mandragore, suffisamment pour guérir les victimes du Basilic, et tout cela de la part d'Andrammax Pendragon-Emrys. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le cadeau du jeune homme dont il voulait se rapprocher mais en même temps il était impératif que les personnes pétrifiés le restent encore. Il devait donc réfléchir à la situation pour trouver la solution la plus acceptable.

Mais soudain, le feu dans sa cheminée devint vert et quatre personnes en sortirent. Il s'agissait du Ministre de la Magie, de Lucius Malefoy et de deux Aurors.

« Mon cher Cornelius, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda Dumbledore en essayant de dissimuler son sourire triomphant.

Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de trouver de solution.

0o0o0

Contrairement à ce qu'Hariel lui avait dit, Blaise ne l'attendait pas près de la cabane d'Hagrid mais dans le hall de l'école. Le jeune Démon haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien et se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de tête. Les deux garçons sortirent ensuite dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt où on pouvait voir le toit sombre de la petite maison du garde-chasse.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, les chiens qui accompagnaient toujours Hariel flânaient. Blaise n'y prêta pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelque chose. Les deux ne partaient jamais ensemble. Quand l'un poursuivait un papillon ou juste courrait dans l'herbe, l'autre ne quittait pas Hariel et restait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que l'autre revienne. C'était un comportement intriguant. Comme si les chiens s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder Hariel à tour de rôle. Si cela avait été des animaux magiques ce comportement aurait été censé mais aux yeux de Blaise, ce n'était que de vulgaires chiens dont le comportement était plus qu'étrange.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte en bois à laquelle Hariel frappa. Il y eut un bruit le loquet et le visage barbu du demi-Géant s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oh, Hariel ! » dit-il de sa grosse voix. « Désolé pour Hermione et Malefoy, enfin, Black. J'espérais que tu... »

Il s'interrompt quand il vit Blaise. Les petits yeux noirs d'Hagrid se mirer à le scruter d'une manière qui mit le Serpentard assez mal à l'aise.

« C'est Blaise » le présenta Hariel. « Blaise Zabini, un ami de Draco. On s'est vu à l'infirmerie et lui aussi n'allait pas bien alors quand il a su que je viendrais ici pour me changer les idées il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'accompagner. »

Blaise se trouva admiratif devant la facilité avec laquelle Potter avait menti. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas différent de d'habitude, enfin, du Potter timide de d'habitude. Blaise se demanda alors qu'est ce qui était vrai et qu'est ce qui ne l'était pas dans ce qu'il disait à tout le monde.

Hagrid s'écarta pour les faire rentrer puis entreprit de préparer du thé qu'il servit avec des biscuits aussi dur que du béton. Pendant ce temps, Crockdur, le molosse, s'était levé de son coussin pour renifler Sköll et Hati qui l'ignorèrent.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Hagrid.

« Ça va » soupira Hariel. « Je sais qu'ils vont bien mais c'est tellement injuste… »

« Oui, je comprends. Tu sais, elle est venue me voir il y'a quelques mois. »

« Elle m'en a touché un mot » dit Hariel en dissimulant sa jubilation.

Il n'aurait même pas besoin d'amener la conversation.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé la première fois que la Chambre a été ouvert » répondit Hagrid en chuchotant presque les derniers mots. « Vous savez, j'étais à l'école à cette époque. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda innocemment Hariel. « Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Des élèves ont été pétrifiés, comme aujourd'hui. Sauf que la dernière fois, quelqu'un est mort. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'ont-ils fait ? »

« Oh…Ben…les attaques ont cessé. Subitement. Oui c'est ça, subitement »

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ? Est-ce qu'il avait compris que la raison pour laquelle les attaques s'était arrêtés, c'était parce qu'il avait été accusé ? Peut-être, quant à savoir s'il avait fait le lien avec Jedusor, s'il avait compris qu'il l'avait accusé pour se couvrir, c'était encore à voir.

« Et pour la personne qui est morte, qui était-ce ? »

« C'était une jeune fille…euh…elle devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans…elle s'appelait… »

Hagrid hésita.

« Ça fait si longtemps, j'ai oublié moi…ah si, elle s'appelait… »

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hagrid jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est le directeur Dumbledore et le Ministre…avec Malefoy et des Aurors » dit-il. « Je sais pas ce qu'ils font là mais vous devriez… »

Alors qu'il se retournait, il s'interrompit en voyant qu'Hariel et Blaise avaient disparus. En fait, dès que le jeune Démon avait entendu Hagrid énumérer ses visiteurs, il s'était rapproché de Blaise pour les recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter. Il n'avait rien eut besoin de dire pour que Sköll et Hati se précipitent vers la porte de derrière et sortent de la cabane par la trappe du chien.

Comme on frappait à nouveau à la porte, Hagrid n'eut d'autres choix que d'ouvrir.

« M'sieur le Directeur, M'sieur le Ministre » dit-il en faisant rentrer tout le monde dans sa cabane.

Lucius Malefoy regarda autour de lui et renifla de dédain. Dumbledore, lui, ne regarda qu'à un seul endroit, directement en direction d'Hariel. L'expression de surprise que celui-ci savait être sur son visage n'était pas feinte à ce moment-là, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que la magie de sa cape était en partie scellée et ne permettait qu'une invisibilité physique, invisibilité que Dumbledore avait la capacité de percer.

Sur le coup, Hariel se sentit paniquer jusqu'à ce que sa vue de Démon remarque des choses que les autres n'avaient surement pas remarqués. Après les événements des dernières vacances et dans sa volonté de ne jamais être pris au dépourvus et détecter les intentions de ses ennemis, Hariel avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la lecture à froid, la psychologie comportementale et mes micro-expressions et celles de Dumbledore étaient éloquentes. Les petites rides d'expressions au coin des lèvres et des yeux du vieil homme qui apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers ne voulaient dire qu'une seule chose. Il retenait sa jubilation.

Était-ce dû à la présence d'Hariel ? A celle du Ministère ? Aux deux ? Hariel ne savait pas et c'était la raison pour laquelle il continuait à observer avec attention ce qui se passait devant lui et en particulier le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélien Fudge qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré mais dont il avait vu des photos dans la presse.

« Sale affaire, Hagrid » disait Fudge en faisant les cents pas. « Très sale affaire »

« Allons Cornelius… » commença à dire Dumbledore avant d'être interrompu par le petit homme en costume à rayure et chapeau melon vert pomme.

« Ah non, Albus ! Nous en avons déjà parlé ! Mes électeurs attendent de moi que j'agisse ! Je ne peux pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi sans intervenir, ce serait désastreux pour l'image du Ministère ! »

« A…agir… » balbutia Hagrid. « Mais je n'ai jamais…Professeurs Dumbledore, vous savez que je n'ai jamais… »

« Cornelius, je veux qu'il soit bien clair qu'Hagrid à toutes ma confiance. »

« Je le sais bien Dumbledore mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je l'emmène. »

« M'emmener ? » demanda Hagrid d'une voix un peu plus forte que la normale. « M'emmener où ? »

« Ce ne sera que pour quelques temps » répondit Cornelius en détournant les yeux. « C'est une simple précaution. Si on trouve le vrai coupable, vous serez libéré, je vous le promets. »

Hariel commençait à comprendre où est ce que la discussion allait mener et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Une arrestation par précaution et une détention jusqu'à l'arrestation du vrai coupable, ce n'était pas la justice. Et puis que se passerait-il si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas le vrai coupable ? Un innocent comme Hagrid resterait à Azkaban ? Parce que bien sûr, c'était la seul prison chez les Sorciers et on y allait que l'on soit un petit voleur ou un meurtrier de masse. Mais en même temps quel importance ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'un innocent pourrirait en prison sans procès, pensa Hariel, amer. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Simeon pour voir ce qui pourrait être fait.

Impuissant, Hariel regarda les deux Sorciers en robes rouges, les Aurors, emmener Hagrid, ne laissant dans la pièce que Dumbledore, Fudge et Malefoy.

« Au fait, mon cher Lucius » dit alors Dumbledore. « Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite ? Je ne savais pas que les rouages de la justice vous intéressaient autant…enfin, autant qu'il y a onze ans. »

« Allons, mon cher Dumbledore, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? » dit Lucius sur un ton pour le moins triomphant.

« J'avoue être aussi perplexe » dit Fudge. « J'ai accepté que vous veniez avec moi mais à aucun moment vous ne m'avez donné de raison. »

« Oh, je voulais juste avoir l'occasion de remettre ceci en main propre au _directeur_ » répondit Lucius en sortant un parchemin de sa robe et en le donnant à Dumbledore.

Il ressemblait à un chat devant un bol de crème.

« Voyez-vous, le conseil de l'école est d'avis qui serait temps pour vous de passer la main » continua-t-il. « En clair, nous vous suspensions de ces fonctions. Regardez, on voit parfaitement les treize signatures réglementaire des conseillers. Enfin, vous auriez dû le voir venir. Déjà six agressions et vous avez toujours rien fait, c'est un peu trop pour nous. A ce rythme-là, il ne restera bientôt plus d'enfant de moldus dans cette école avant la fin de l'année et nous sommes tous conscient de l'horrible perte que cela représenterait pour l'école. »

« Att…attendez un instant Lucius » balbutia Fudge. « Suspendre Dumbledore ? Non, non, non, non, non ! C'est la dernière chose à faire. »

« Sauf que la suspension ou la nomination du directeur est une prérogative du Conseil de l'École, Fudge. Et comme Dumbledore a été incapable de mettre un terme aux agressions… »

« Mais si Dumbledore ne peut y mettre un terme, qui en sera capable ? »

« Nous verra bien. Cependant je ne peux rien faire de plus, les membres du conseil ont voté… »

Dumbledore, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, replia le parchemin annonçant sa sanction.

« Si le conseil d'administration souhaite mon départ, Lucius, je m'en irait bien entendu. »

Sa réponse choqua le Ministre et dans une moindre mesure Lucius Malefoy. Sans doute qu'il devait s'attendre à plus de résistance.

« Cependant » ajouta Dumbledore en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre homme, « vous vous apercevrez que je n'aurai véritablement quitté l'école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour me rester fidèle. Vous vous apercevrez aussi qu'à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à celui qui la demande. »

À ce moment-là il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le feu dans la cheminée d'Hagrid s'éteignit, plongeant la cabane dans la pénombre. Cela ne dura que quelques dixième de secondes avant que le feu ne se rallume et que tous s'aperçoivent que Dumbledore avait disparu.

« Alors ça, ça c'était très fort, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? » dit Fudge.

« C'est certain monsieur le Ministre » dit Lucius, les mâchoires serrés.

Le directeur avait accompli une chose que personne ne pouvait faire : transplanner à Poudlard.

Comme ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, Malefoy et Fudge quittèrent la cabane. Hariel attendit quelques instants avant de rejeter la cape et se mettre à faire les cents pas.

« Par Merlin, où as-tu trouvé une cape d'invisibilité ? » demanda Blaise en tâtant le tissu soyeux. « Ce sont des artefacts extrêmement rares et chers ! »

Mais Hariel ne l'écoutait pas, il réfléchissait. Dumbledore n'avait pas changé d'expression. Quand Lucius Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il était suspendu, ses micro-expressions étaient restées identiques. Il jubilait. Il jubilait de devoir partir. Mais pourquoi ? Hariel avait aussi détecté du soulagement. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à se faire renvoyer ? Et ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait ? C'était incompréhensible à moins que…oui, bien sûr, si on regardait les choses de cette façon alors ça prenait tout son sens.

Et puis il y avait ses dernières paroles. Elles lui étaient adressées, il en était sûr. Pourquoi d'autre aurait-il prononcé ses paroles ? De toute évidence, Dumbledore voulait faire en sorte qu'il lui fasse confiance et qu'il sache qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Hariel en était sûr, c'était un moyen de s'assurer de sa fidélité. Cependant, si ces paroles auraient sonné comme un espoir si Hariel ne connaissait pas la véritable nature de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas le cas. Hariel connaissait sa duplicité et ses manipulations si bien que ses paroles sonnaient à ses oreilles comme des menaces. Même chassé de l'école, il y aurait toujours une présence et il saurait donc toujours tout ce qui s'y passait. C'était effrayant.

« Potter, arrête de faire les cents pas comme ça » se plaignait Blaise. « Tu me donne le tournis. »

« Silence Zabini, je réfléchis… »

Maintenant il fallait qu'il pense à la suite des événements. Hagrid était son seul indice. Il aurait pu peut-être lui donner un indice, quelque chose, mais non. A présent il allait devoir se débrouiller. Mais que faire ? Il était peu probable que des recherches puissent l'aider. Alors peut-être quelqu'un. Peut-être que parmi les professeurs il y aurait quelqu'un qui aurait des renseignements. Le problème c'était de savoir comment aborder le problème avec eux. Ce n'était pas comme avec Hagrid, il ne pouvait pas juste aller leur poser des questions. Et hors de question d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Démons. Si Dumbledore était vraiment encore dans l'école, il fallait absolument éviter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Démons. Passe encore pour la téléportation mais ce genre de prospection mentale, non, non, non, trop dangereux.

Hariel soupira. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était à court d'idée.

0o0o0

Assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune de Serdaigle, Hariel était pensif. Il était retourné dans le Repaire quelques heures avant mais en était partie aussitôt. Sans Hermione et Draco, c'était trop dur. De plus, il avait croisé Chess, couché sur un coussin du canapé en train de le regarder et il s'était senti coupable. C'est pour cette raison qu'il squattait à présent la salle commune de sa maison. On commençait à se méfier de lui ici aussi donc on le laissait relativement tranquille.

Il avait une main dans sa poche et manipulait distraitement deux fioles de potion qu'il gardait en permanence depuis la veille. Quand il avait demandé à Simeon d'envoyer les fioles d'antidote pour les pétrifiés, il en avait demandé deux de plus pour lui, au cas où. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que Dumbledore n'utiliserai pas celle qu'il lui avait fait envoyé, il était tenté de guérir Hermione et Draco lui-même. Oui mais voilà, comment expliquer leur guérison ? Il pourrait faire ça en secret mais même comme ça il y aurait encore trop d'interrogations pour qu'il prenne le risque. Il s'en voulait de les laisser dans cet état ais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Et puis il y avait son enquête. Comment fouiller sans que personne ne se pose de question ou ne lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. L'idéal serait qu'il ait quelqu'un dans la place, quelqu'un qui poserait les questions à sa place et qui pourrait lui faire un rapport. Grayfia serait parfaite dans ce rôle mais il ne pouvait pas la faire pénétrer dans le château, même sous une autre forme. Le mieux ce serait quelqu'un qui était déjà dans la place.

« _Maître, il va bientôt être l'heure de votre retenue_ » dit Sköll à voix basse.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il devait aller voir…Lockhart. En pensant au professeur de Défense, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Oui, c'était ça la solution. Personne ne le soupçonnerait, tout le monde le prenait pour un idiot. Le tout était de savoir comment le faire plier…

« Ah ! Harry ! Te voilà ! » s'exclama Lockhart quand Hariel pénétra dans son bureau. « Tu vois ces enveloppes ? »

Il désigna un pupitre sur lequel se trouvait, entre autre, une pile d'enveloppe fushia.

« Il faudrait que tu notes les adresses de mes fans dessus »

« Non » dit simplement Hariel.

Lockhart eu un petit rire.

« Allons, Harry, je sais que certaines tâches ingrates ne conviennent pas à des gens comme nous, des gens à qui la gloire a posé ses yeux, mais voilà, tu es aussi un élève et tu es en retenus, donc tu dois faire des sacrifices. »

« En fait, je pensais plutôt vous faire chanter. »

Lockhart releva la tête de son papier à lettre également rose et posa la plume de paon qui lui servait à écrire.

« Me faire chanter » demanda-t-il, toujours souriant.

Hariel s'avança vers Lockhart puis s'assit sur le dessus du bureau, juste à côté du fauteuil de l'homme.

« Il se trouve que j'ai sous la main un certain nombre de preuve prouvant que vous avez en réalité pas réalisé les exploits pour lesquels vous êtes célèbres. »

Pour le coup, Hariel eu la satisfaction de voir l'insupportable sourire de Gilderoy Lockhart disparaître.

« Voyons Harry, je ne comprends pas…Demande a qui tu veux, tout ce qui est dit dans mes livres et réel. »

« Pour ce qui est de créatures et de leur funeste destin, je veux bien vous croire. Certains…détails laissent à désirer mais je suis sûr qu'elles ont bien été vaincus. Cependant ce dont je doute, c'est que ce soit vous qui en soyez responsable. »

C'était un énorme coup de bluff mais Hariel n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer autre chose. Au vu de l'incompétence de Lockhart, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas accompli les exploits décris dans ses livres. Pourtant, c'était trop dangereux pour lui de faire passer des récits de pure fiction pour la réalité. A un moment, quelqu'un allait avoir des doutes et mener une enquête. La seule solution qui s'imposait c'est que les histoires soient, ou en partie, véridique mais que Lockhart s'en soit seulement attiré tout le mérite.

« Je…je vois » dit Lockhart.

« Bien sûr, vous ne voudriez pas que la presse tombe sur ces…preuves. »

« Ma carrière serait ruiné ! » s'exclama alors Lockhart en se levant.

« Une carrière ? Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire plagiaire ! » s'exclama Hariel avec un petit rire.

« Un plagiaire ? » s'étouffa Lockhart. « Mais non ! C'est moi, c'est mon nom et mon visage qui ont permis de vendre ces livres ! Voyons, personne n'aurait eu envie de lire l'histoire d'un vieux sorcier arménien laid comme un pou, même s'il a sauvé tout un village d'une meute de loups-garous. Il ferait peur si on mettait sa photo sur la couverture d'un livre. En plus il ne savait pas s'habiller. Et la sorcière qui a fait fuir le Spectre de la Mort avait un bec de lièvre. »

« Et vous vous êtes attribué leurs exploits, ce qui fait bien de vous un plagiaire. »

« Mais Harry, comprends moi bien, j'ai quand même fait un énorme travail ! » s'exclama Lockhart, indigné. « Il a fallu que je trouve ces gens et que je leur demande de raconter très précisément ce qu'ils avaient fait. La plupart étaient presque idiots, ce n'était pas facile. »

Et dire qu'Hariel pensait ne pas arriver à trouver l'homme plus pathétique et méprisable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« D'où sûrement les nombreuses erreurs quant au procédé utilisé pour vaincre ces créatures. »

« Certaines des techniques utilisés n'étaient pas vendeuses, salissantes, peu ragoûtantes ou juste insipide. J'ai dû relever le niveau. »

« Comme quand vous vous êtes battu à main nu avec le Vampire des Carpates ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et après ? Parce que je suppose que vous n'êtes tout simplement pas parti après qu'ils vous aient raconté leurs histoires. Comme vous n'avez visiblement pas les tripes pour tuer, je suppose que vous leur avez jeté un sortilège d'Amnésie. »

« C'est exact. Après tout, s'il y a bien quelque chose dont je peux être fier, ce sont de mes sortilèges d'Amnésie. Je les réussis à merveille comme tu vas pouvoir le constater » ajouta Lockhart en sortant sa baguette. « En fait non, puisque tu vas tout oublier. Après il le suffira d'aller fouiller tes affaires pour trouver ces preuves et m'en débarrasser. »

« Pour tout dire, elles n'existaient pas, ces preuves. »

« Comment ? »

« J'ai tout inventé, c'était du bluff. Je n'avais aucune preuve, seulement une théorie, théorie que vous avez confirmée. »

« Tu vas donc m'éviter bien des tracas m'as n'espère pas que ton petit repentir va t'empêcher de te faire laver le cerveau. »

« J'ai dit qu'avant je n'avais pas de preuve, mais maintenant j'en ai. »

Hariel fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit son téléphone portable avant d'éteindre la fonction enregistrement.

« Alors… » marmonna-t-il en ouvrant le fichier audio et en faisant avancer le curseur. « Ça devrait être…ici. Voilà. Et maintenant, lecture ! »

« _Mais Harry_ » dit la voix enregistré de Lockhart, « _comprends moi bien, j'ai quand même fait un énorme travail ! Il a fallu que je trouve ces gens et que je leur demande de raconter très précisément ce qu'ils avaient fait. La plupart étaient presque idiots, ce n'était pas facile._ »

« J'ai toute notre conversation là-dedans » dit Hariel en éteignant la piste.

« Et bien il me suffit de détruire cette…chose après vous avoir oubliété et… »

Hariel eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Ça ne marchera pas car voyez-vous, cet enregistrement a déjà été envoyé sur mon Cloud. C'est-à-dire que copie a été envoyé dans…dans un lieu secret comme il en existe des milliers dans le monde moldus. »

En fait ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il savait exactement sur quel serveur était enregistré les données de son Cloud. Ce n'était cependant que temporaire car dès que le SPE Trust serait implanté, il utiliserait ses serveurs, des serveurs privés et mieux sécurisés, pour stocker toutes ses donnes.

« Et vous ne savez pas le plus beau ? » continua Hariel. « Je peux accéder à ces données depuis n'importe où dans le monde ce qui fait que je trouverais rapidement cet enregistrement. »

Pour la première fois, il vit Lockhart se mettre en colère. En fait, il tremblait littéralement de rage. Dans un geste de pur ressentiment, il point sa baguette en direction d'Hariel mais celui-ci réussit à la lui faire lâcher à l'aide d'une simple manchette. Lockhart glapit et tomba en arrière sur les fesses en se tenant l'avant-bras. Hariel descendit du bureau et récupéra la baguette avant de s'avancer vers le professeur.

« Bien maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau attentif, voilà ce qui va se passer » dit-il avec un grand sourire effrayant. « Vous et moi nous allons passer…un contrat. »

0o0o0

Utilisant l'eau du robinet et un pain de savon, Hariel nettoya soigneusement chacun des anneaux qui ornaient ses doigts. Il sortait de deux heures d'Herbologie où le professeur Chourave leur avait fait se salir les mains au sens propre du terme.

Elle leur avait appris à reconnaître certains types de plantes utile en Potion et dont la cueillette était un peu particulière. En effet, ces plantes perdaient de leurs propriétés si elles entraient en contact avec des matières non organiques. Il avait donc fallu enlever les gants et faire la cueillette à main nue. Pour les feuilles et les fruits il n'y avait pas trop de problème mais ils avaient dû aussi déterrer des racines et des tubercules. Le professeur surveillait chaque étape et vérifiait la qualité des ingrédients avant de les mettre dans des pots spéciaux, ensorcelés pour qu'ils flottent à l'intérieur sans toucher les parois.

Toujours est-il qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup salis et que ses anneaux d'Héritier avaient beau être invisibles, ils n'étaient pas intangibles et s'étaient retrouvés maculés de terre. Il aurait pu les nettoyer avec un sortilège mais il n'aimait pas être trop dépendant de la magie donc il préférait les nettoyer de façon plus classique. Mais pour cela, il avait dû trouver des toilettes vides parce que pour les nettoyer correctement, il devait rendre ses anneaux visibles. Heureusement, comme d'habitude, les toilettes des filles du premier étage étaient vacantes et pour une fois Mimi ne s'y trouvait pas non plus.

En passant, il avait remarqué que l'inscription en lettre de sang avait été enlevée. Il n'était pas revenu depuis Halloween quand il avait découvert Miss Teigne pétrifiée.

Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée. Surpris, Hariel eut juste le temps de faire disparaître ses anneaux et de se retourner.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ? » s'exclama Blaise.

« De quoi tu parles, Zabini ? » demanda Hariel, sur la défensive.

Avait-il vu les anneaux ?

« Trois semaines ! Ça fait trois semaines que Draco est dans cet état et que tu ne fais rien. »

Hariel faillit soupirer de soulagement.

« Si tu n'es pas content, tu as qu'à mener l'enquête toi-même » répondit-il au Serpentard.

« Mais quelle enquête ? Tu ne fais rien. Où en tous les cas, je ne suis pas au courent. »

C'était plutôt la seconde solution car en fait Hariel était quand même pas mal actif sauf qu'il faisait essentiellement des recherches. Grâce à Balbok et à Simeon il avait réussi à obtenir de nombreux renseignements sur les Fondateurs à partir de livres anciens appartenant généralement à des particuliers qui avaient accepté de laisser le Régent Pendragon-Emrys consulter les documents ou alors entreposé dans les coffres que les Fondateurs avaient à la banque et dont il avait hérité.

Cependant nulle part ils n'avaient pu trouver de référence à la Chambre des Secrets pas même dans le coffre privé de Salazar Serpentard. En fait, son coffre ne comprenait que de l'argent et des trésors. Pas le moindre objet personnels ou magique et pas le moindre livre, pareil chez les autres Fondateurs ainsi que dans les voûtes Le Fay, Nimueh, Emrys et Pendragon. Si ceux-là avaient un jour possédé une bibliothèque privée, ce n'était pas à la banque qu'ils l'avaient conservé. Tout ce qu'Hariel espérait, c'est que ces trésors de savoir (s'ils existaient) avaient survécu aux ravages du temps.

Mais ses recherches n'étaient pas seulement centrées sur cela. S'attaquer à l'Héritier de Serpentard voudrais sans doute aussi dire que tôt ou tard, il devrait se confronter au Basilic et il ne voulait pas y aller mes mains vides. Il avait beau être un Démon, il refusait à sous-estimer l'adversaire.

Et puis bien sûr il y avait Lockhart. Il avait dû user d'un peu plus de persuasion musclé qu'il ne le pensait mais il avait fini par lui faire signer son contrat. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un contrat traditionnel entre un Démon et un Humain où en échange de son souhait, l'humain donnait son énergie. C'était un contrat à l'ancienne. Bien sûr, Hariel n'avait pas demandé à Lockhart son âme (qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu en faire ?) mais son obéissance en échange de la protection de son secret. Selon les termes du contrat, non seulement Hariel devait garder les informations qu'il avait extorquées à Lockhart mais aussi faire en sorte que personne ne découvre la vérité. Au final, ça restait bénéfique pour le Sorcier qui conserverait sa notoriété.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas un serviteur très obéissant ou très compétant. Depuis qu'il était au service d'Hariel, il ne lui avait rien rapporté de vraiment intéressant. Il faut dire que la plupart (sinon la totalité) des professeurs le méprisait cordialement.

Son dernier champ de recherche concernait la marionnette de l'Héritier (à présent il était certain que la personne physique qui ordonnait les attaques était sous l'influence du journal). Il avait déjà éliminé tous les Serdaigles. Hermione s'était faite volé le journal à la bibliothèque. Un Serdaigle aurait juste eu à attendre qu'elle le laisse dans le dortoir.

Ensuite il avait enlevé de sa sélection tous les Nés-de-Non-Sorciers. C'était un peu arbitraire mais il se disait que la probabilité que le journal tombe sur un jeune sorcier en âge d'aller à Poudlard alors qu'il se trouvait dans le monde Non-Sorcier était minime. Il devait donc se trouver dans le Monde Sorcier où un habitué aurait pu le trouver. Bien sûr, il restait la possibilité que le journal ne soit pas tombé entre les mains d'un élève de l'école par hasard et que quelqu'un (sous-entendu un fidèle de Voldemort à qui il aurait confié le journal mais sans en révéler l'importance) le lui ait mit entre les mains. Par instinct, Hariel rejetait l'idée que les parents Mangemorts aient donné le journal à leurs enfants. Non, ils auraient plutôt choisis un Sang-mêlé…ou à la rigueur un traître à son sang, ces familles de Sang-Pur considérés comme traîtres à leurs valeurs par les autres.

Un dernier point concernant la méthodologie de la possession par le journal l'avait orienté à penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une fille. Comme le fragment d'âme était lié à un conteneur physique, il ne pouvait pas simplement posséder sa victime. Il devait passer par un processus de liaison complexe. Comme le conteneur en question était un journal, Hariel pensait que la victime avait donc écrit dedans et déversé ses pensées ce qui avait permis à Jedusor de la nourrir des siennes puisqu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de dialogue. Les études avaient montrés que les filles étaient plus sujettes à écrire dans un journal intime que les garçons donc Hariel pensait que la victime de Jedusor pouvait être une fille.

Tout cela était réducteur et basé sur des généralités et des déductions mais cela permettait à Hariel de faire une sélection. Par la suite, il lui avait suffi de faire la liste des filles provenant de famille de Sang-mêlés ou considéré comme traîtres à leur sang dans les maison de Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il y avait quelques candidates possible dans la maison des verts et argent).

Établir cette liste lui avait pris du temps et il en était encore à se demander comment il allait faire pour les interroger. Quoique…Zabini était un jeune homme assez attrayant et qui avait une réputation de Don Juan, même à treize ans. En le regardant, Hariel se disait qu'il pouvait très bien l'envoyer interroger les jeunes filles.

« Écoute Zabini » répondit-il au Serpentard. « Tu as raison, je t'ai laissé un peu en dehors de tout ça. La raison en est que je ne voyais pas vraiment comment tu pourrais m'aider mais maintenant j'avoue avoir une petite idée. »

« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? »

Hariel allait répondre quand une voix l'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est les toilettes des filles ici. »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir la forme flottante de Mimi Geignarde.

« Mimi, tu es de retour ? » remarqua Hariel.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu espérais ne pas croiser Mimi ? Je te comprends, qui voudrait croiser Mimi ? » demanda le fantôme les larmes aux yeux.

« Je croyais que c'était les Poufsouffles qui étaient pleurnichard, pas les Serdaigles » dit Blaise, frustré d'avoir été interrompu et qui avait parfaitement reconnu l'insigne de sa maison sur la robe du fantôme malgré le manque de couleurs.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée et les deux garçons furent obligés de fuir les toilettes avant de se retrouver trempé comme des soupes par le fantôme en pleur qui avait fait exploser les toilettes. Ils coururent jusqu'au grand escalier où ils reprirent leur souffle.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu » dit Hariel.

« Ouais… » répondit Blaise, les mains sur les genoux, le souffle court. « Au fait, tu voulais que je fasse quoi pour t'aider ? »

« C'est simple, il te suffirait… »

« Mon petit Hariel ! »

« C'est nous ! » s'écrièrent deux voix identiques en interrompant à nouveau Hariel.

Celui-ci se tourna vers l'entrée de la tour aux escaliers et vit les Jumeaux Weasley venir vers lui. Était-ce parce qu'il était plus ou moins (plutôt moins ces temps-ci) ami avec leur frère Ron ou alors parce que ça les amusait, toujours est-il qu'il leur arrivait fréquemment de venir le saluer, toujours en l'appelant leur « petit Hariel ».

Cela avait peut-être sans doute un rapport avec le fait qu'Hariel était le seul à pouvoir les différencier. Physiquement, ils étaient en tout point identique comme seul des jumeaux magiques peuvent l'être. Pour réussir le tour de force de dire qui était qui, Hariel avait utilisé sa seconde vue afin d'observer leurs magies. Là encore, difficile de les différencier tant elles étaient mélangés l'une à l'autre et semblable. Pourtant, il avait réussis à trouver quelques petites différences qui lui avaient permis l'exploit de laisser les Jumeaux sans voix.

« On voulait te demander si… »

« …tu n'avais pas vu Ginny » dirent-ils avec leur étrange habitude de finir les phrases l'un de l'autre.

« Non » répondit Hariel en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi je saurais où elle se trouve ? »

« Et bien, tu lui as… »

« …parlé hier, non ? »

« Pas vraiment » répondit Hariel qui se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille au petit déjeuner.

Depuis l'agression d'Hermione et Draco, il avait pris l'habitude de manger à la table des Gryffondor avec Dean, l'un des rares à croire encore totalement à son innocence, quand Ginny Weasley était venu lui parler. Elle avait semble-t-il quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais elle avait été interrompu par son frère, Percy, qui, comme tous les préfets avait passé une partie de la nuit à faire des rondes supplémentaires. A cause de ça, la petite Gryffondor s'était enfui. Sur le coup, Hariel n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Connaissant l'engouement de la jeune fille pour sa personne, il avait pensé à quelques déclarations d'intention ou autre.

« Personne ne l'a… »

« …vue depuis. Donc on voulait… »

« …savoir si tu... »

« …savais quelque chose » reprirent les jumeaux.

« Je suis désolé » répondit Hariel. « Peut-être qu'elle est dans la Grande Salle, pour le dîner. »

« Oui… »

« …peut-être… »

Comme le dîner devait déjà avoir commencé, les quatre garçons descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Hariel se disait distraitement qu'il sait y avoir plus de bruit que d'habitude sauf qu'au moment où il rentra, tout le monde se tu.

« Monstre ! » cria alors quelqu'un. « Tu n'avais pas le droit ! C'est qu'une gamine ! »

Hariel se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit Ron se précipiter vers lui, rouge de colère, les poings en avant, prêt à frapper. Mais le jeune Démon était entraîné aux arts martiaux et, par pur réflexe, réussit à faire une clé de bras à son adversaire et à l'immobiliser.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! » cria Rien en se débattant.

Il était plus grand et plus large qu'Hariel pourtant celui-ci le dominait tant par sa force Démoniaque que par sa technique.

« Mais Ron… »

« …mais ça va pas ! » s'exclamèrent les Jumeaux.

« C'est lui ! C'est l'Héritier de Serpentard ! Il a emprisonné Ginny dans la Chambre ! »

À ces mots, Hariel se figea et lâcha Ron qui fut rattrapé par ses frères.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix. « C'est une blague ? »

« Hélas non, Messieurs Weasley » dit le professeur McGonagall en approchant du groupe. « Un nouveau message a été trouvé disant qu'une élève avait été enlevé, après décompte, votre sœur était la seule absente. Nous aurions voulu vous le dire en privé en même temps que vos frères mais vous étiez introuvable. »

« C'est lui ! » cria à nouveau Ron en voulant se précipiter sur Hariel. « C'est lui ! Il faut le faire parler ! »

« Arrête, Ron, c'est ridicule ! » s'exclamèrent les Jumeaux en le retenant. « Hariel n'est pas responsable de ça. »

« Vos frères ont raison, Monsieur Weasley » dit le professeur McGonagall. « Monsieur Potter n'est pas l'Héritier même si certaines personnes s'ingénie à nier les preuves de son innocence. »

Malheureusement, Hariel n'était pas en état de se rendre compte que le professeur McGonagall venait _pour une fois_ de le défendre. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait appris que Ginny avait été enlevée.

Ginny. Ginevra « Ginny » Weasley. Une fille de toute évidence, une Gryffondor et membre d'une famille de traître à son sang. Elle rentrait parfaitement dans le petit diagramme de Venn mit en place par Hariel pour trouver la victime de l'Héritier et pourtant elle n'était même pas à la première place. Dire qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire et qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'écouter. Elle n'avait pas été enlevée, elle avait été jetée. A cause de sa rébellion, parce qu'elle avait décidé de parler à quelqu'un, elle était devenue trop dangereuse pour Jedusor qui s'en était débarrassé en la forçant à aller dans le lieu qui deviendrait son tombeau.

0o0o0

« Potter, où est-ce qu'on va ? » souffla Blaise qui avait du mal à suivre le petit Serdaigle.

« Vérifier quelque chose » répondit Hariel.

Il n'avait pas attendu que le repas se termine pour s'éclipser de la Grande Salle et Blaise l'avait suivi. Ils parcouraient à présent les couloirs jusqu'au bureau dédié au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« J'en étais sûr » marmonna-t-il avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus forte. « Où est ce que vous comptez aller vous ? »

Lockhart, prit en flagrant délit, glapit et lâcha le livre qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre dans sa valise.

« Ha…Hariel… » balbutia-t-il.

« Appelez-moi Maître » lui répondit le jeune garçon avec un regard sombre.

« Ou…oui, bien sûr, M…Maître »

« Répondez à ma question, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

« Et bien… »

« Vous comptiez fuir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non…je… j'ai reçu un appel pour une mission, un Shaman de Ouagadougou et… »

« Laissez tomber » soupira Hariel. « Une jeune fille a disparu, enlevée par l'Héritier, mais ça je suppose que vous le saviez. »

« Ah vraiment, Maître ? Je…non…je ne vois pas… »

« Bien sûr, elle fait que vous fassiez vos valises n'a rien à voir avec le fait que les professeurs vous ont demandés de vous en occuper. »

S'il avait été à leur place, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait ne serait-ce que dans le but de se débarrasser de l'horripilant bonhomme.

De son côté, Blaise en était presque bouche bée. La façon dont Hariel s'adressait au professeur n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il croyait être la personnalité du jeune Serdaigle. Au lieu de timide et effacé, il l'avait vu sûr de lui, dédaigneux, effrayant et maintenant, dominateur. C'était vraiment perturbant.

« Lockhart, reprenez-vous, il faut qu'on trouve l'entrée de ma Chambre » reprit Hariel.

« Mais je ne sais pas ! » geignit le professeur.

« Réfléchissez ! Les professeurs ne vous ont rien dit ? »

« Non ! Quand j'abordais le sujet de l'attaque, ils ne faisaient que parler de cette fille, cette Serdaigle morte dans les toilettes ? »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama alors Hariel. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

« Qu'ils ne savez rien ! »

« Pas ça, après ! Vous avez parlé d'une Serdaigle. »

« Oui, la victime du monstre il y a cinquante ans dont le corps a été retrouvé dans les toilettes. »

« Venez avec moi ! » ordonna alors Hariel en tournant les talons, toujours suivit par Blaise.

« Peut-être que ce serait mieux si… » commença Lockhart en se tournant vers sa valise.

Mais à ce moment-là, Sköll et Hati, qui s'étaient mis derrière lui, se mirent à grogner. Le professeur glapit et s'élança à la poursuite des garçons, suivit par les chiens.

« Je ne comprends pas Potter, où est-ce qu'on va ? » souffla Blaise qui tentait à nouveau de suivre la foulée rapide de son camarade.

« Réfléchis. Et si le fantôme de cette jeune Serdaigle était resté sur terre ? Et si elle n'avait pas quitté le château ou même les toilettes où elle est morte ? »

« Tu veux dire…Mimi Geignarde ? »

Hariel se contenta de sourire et pressa le pas. Dès qu'il arriva devant la porte des toilettes, il pénétra à l'intérieur. Mimi était encore en train de pleurer dans une stalle.

« Vous êtes encore venu vous moquer de Mimi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Non. En fait Blaise est venu s'excuser » dit Hariel.

« Quoi ? Mais… » s'exclama celui-ci avant de se figer sous le regard noir de l'autre garçon.

Il soupira.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été méchant avec toi, Mimi…je regrette » ajouta-t-il sous le regard insistant d'Hariel.

Mimi haussa les épaules et se tourna sur le siège des toilettes.

« J'avais aussi une question à te poser, Mimi » dit alors Hariel.

« Mimi est pas sûr de vouloir y répondre » dit-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

« Même si je voulais te demander comment tu es morte ? »

A ce moment-là, l'expression du fantôme se métamorphosa. Son visage morose s'illumina et un immense sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Oh ! C'était horrible » dit-elle sur un ton de tragédienne qui contrastait avec sa nouvelle attitude. « Je m'étais caché dans les toilettes parce que Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. Déjà à mon époque, personne ne les utilisait donc j'étais tranquille. J'étais dans une des stalles, celle-ci en fait, quand j'ai entendu une voix. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait mais c'était une voix de garçon. Je suis sorti pour lui dire de partir et…et c'est là…que je suis morte. »

« Comment ? » demanda Hariel en se retenant de rouler des yeux à l'emphase de la jeune fantôme.

« Je ne sais pas…j'ai vu…deux énormes yeux jaunes…et puis je me suis senti partir… »

C'était bien ça. Mimi avait rencontré le regard du Basilic et en était morte. Mais sa mort n'était pas logique. Pourquoi ici, dans ces toilettes où personne n'allaient jamais ? La seule réponse était que la mort de Mimi était un accident. Elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et la seule raison pour laquelle Jedusor se trouverait dans les toilettes des filles si ce n'était pas pour tuer quelqu'un…c'était parce que l'entrée de la Chambre se trouvait ici.

« Dit-moi, ces yeux, vers où tu les a vu ? » demanda Hariel.

« Par-là » répondit Mimi en faisant un geste vague en direction du bloc des lavabos. « Tu sais, je n'ai d'abord pas comprit que j'étais morte. Ça faisait bizarre, je ne voulais pas y croire. Puis j'ai décidé de me venger sur Olive Hornby. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Alors je me suis mise à la hanter mais on m'a dit d'arrêter. Du coup je ne savais plus quoi faire sinon penser à tout ce que j'aurais pu faire et depuis ben…je reste là…à pleurer. »

Mais Hariel ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se pencher sur le deuil pathologique de plus de cinquante ans de la jeune fille. Son regard était fixé sur la large colonne octogonale garnie de robinets et de lavabos. Il avança jusqu'à la grille d'évacuation qui faisait tout le tour et regarda au travers, dans les profondeurs.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? C'était pourtant logique. Le seul moyen pour qu'une créature aussi grosse que le Basilic puisse circuler dans l'école sans se faire voir, c'était au travers des tuyaux. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois qu'Hariel avait entendu sa voix c'était au travers des murs. L'école devait être parcouru d'un réseau de tuyaux énormes ou alors qui étaient ensorcelés pour être plus grand à l'intérieur ou encore était-il possible, bien que cela n'ait jamais été documenté, qu'à l'instar des Occamy, les Basilics soient choranaptyxiques et aient la possibilité de rétrécir pour s'adapter à l'espace dans lequel il se trouve. Hariel n'avait pas vu de sorties d'égouts par lesquels la Créature aurait pu rentrer et sortit des murs mais il était possible qu'elles soient dissimulés ou très petites avec la possibilité de s'agrandir au passage du Basilic à mon bien sûr qu'il n'en a pas besoin et qu'il grandisse une fois sortit.

« Ils n'ont jamais marché » dit alors Mimi. « C'est pour ça que personne ne venait. »

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je vérifie une hypothèse » répondit Hariel avant de dire un simple mot : « Ouvre-toi »

Il ne se passa rien.

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu fais » dit Blaise en se rapprochant de lui.

« Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Ben oui »

Donc il n'avait pas parlé en fourchelangue. C'était à son avis le seul moyen d'ouvrir la porte et aussi la raison pour laquelle seul l'Héritier de Serpentard pouvait le faire. Les fourchelangues étaient rares malgré le fait que ce soit un don qui pouvait se transmettre par hérédité. Salazar Serpentard devait être le seul à son époque et ses enfants devaient l'être aussi, raison pour laquelle il pensait que ce serait une bonne protection.

Le problème, c'était qu'Hariel n'avait plus parlé fourchelangue depuis le club de duel puisqu'il avait totalement oublié de s'entraîner. Comment faire ? Avant le duel contre Blaise, il avait déjà parlé à des serpents…bon, plutôt à des Dragons et ils parlaient sa langue donc ça ne devait peut-être pas compter. Peut-être que face à un reptile normal ça fonctionnait. Il ferma les yeux et imagina un serpent. Pas besoin d'imagination, il se contenta de se souvenir du serpent du duel, celui qu'il avait relâché dans la forêt interdite. Une fois qu'il l'eut bien en tête, il rouvrit les yeux.

« _Ouvre-toi_ » dit-il à nouveau.

Ça devait avoir marché car à ce moment-là, le lourd chapiteau massif qui coiffait la colonne se souleva dans les airs alors que les huit lavabos s'avançaient sur les grilles avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol, révélant un large trou sombre.

« Et voilà » murmura Hariel alors que son cerveau continuait à fonctionner à toute allure.

Si le Basilic pouvait entrer et sortir à loisir à n'importe quel endroit de l'école, alors cette entrée n'était pas prévue pour lui. Non. Salazar Serpentard devait l'avoir créé pour pouvoir y accéder lui-même. Jedusor devait également y avoir reconduit le Basilic avec l'intention de l'accompagner dans la chambre. C'est pour cela que Mimi était morte.

Hariel ne connaissait pas vraiment Salazar Serpentard (même s'il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait jamais pensé toutes ces conneries sur les non-sorciers et leurs enfants magiques, l'Histoire pouvait se montrer une vraie plaie parfois), mais il était sûr qu'il ne s'amusait pas à sauter dans un tuyau à chaque fois qu'il voulait rentrer dans sa chambre secrète. Donc il devait y avoir un système…

« _Escalier_ » siffla Hariel.

Aussitôt des pierres se mirent à sortir des parois du tuyau et formèrent un escalier en colimaçon.

« J'y vais » dit-il alors. « Vous, vous restez ici. »

« Comme vous voudrez » dit précipitamment Lockhart.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama Blaise. « Je viens aussi ! »

« Je croyais que les Serpentard étaient pour l'auto préservation » soupira Hariel.

« Et je croyais que les Serdaigle étaient suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas être _suicidaire_. »

« Ce n'est pas du suicide. Je vais juste rentrer, botter les fesses de l'Héritier et ressortir. »

« Mais tu oublies le monstre ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est un Basilic »

« Un Ba…Basilic » dit Blaise en blêmissant. « Mais c'est…c'est très dangereux ! C'est même mortel ! »

« Oui, et bien moi aussi. »

« Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi Potter ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu peux mourir ! »

« Mais c'est ma vie » dit Hariel en s'avançant vers l'escalier.

Voyant Sköll et Hati lui emboîter le pas, il se retourna et s'agenouilla près d'eux.

« Non, non, non ! Vous, vous restez ici et vous surveiller Lockhart »

« Mais… »

« Désolé mais je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Oh, et je vous préviens, ne cherchez pas à vous enfuir. Vous n'aimeriez pas ce que je vous ferez quand je vous retrouverai...et vous, ne me regardez pas comme ça » ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau ses deux chiens. « Vous savez que je peux me débrouiller. »

Il se releva puis commença à descendre les escaliers alors que Blaise le regardait disparaître en se mordillant le pouce.

« Oh et puis merde ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il avança pour descendre à son tour les escaliers mais au moment où il posa son pied sur la première marche, un cercle rouge carmin avec une sorte de rose au centre apparut et combla l'ouverture du tuyau. Il essaya de passer au travers mais c'était peine perdu. L'entrée était bloquée.

0o0o0

Hariel s'interrogeait depuis déjà quelques temps pour savoir s'il n'allait pas sortir ses ailes pour voler jusqu'en bas quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'il descendait des marches et il se demandait quand est-ce qu'enfin il allait arriver au bout. Selon ses estimations, le tuyau était trop étroit pour le Basilic donc il était possible que les parois s'écartent quand il ouvrirait des ailes…tout comme il était capable qu'elles ne le fassent pas et comme lui n'était pas choranaptyxique…

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que sa tresse n'était plus dans son dos mais perpendiculaire à son corps et que sa jupe appuyait sur l'une des jambes. Il descendit encore quelques marche et vit que sa tresse se rapprochait de son visage mais toujours à la perpendiculaire. La seule explication logique c'était que le tuyau ne décédait plus mais était à l'horizontale et que les marches avaient leur propre gravités. Il ne l'a ressentait pas dans son corps mais ses vêtements et ses cheveux ne semblaient pas affectés et suivaient la gravité normale. S'il continuait à marcher, il se retrouverait dans la partie inférieure du tuyau et ses cheveux traîneraient « par terre » ce qui, au vu des substances qui recouvraient la paroi du tuyau, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait voir.

« Et puis zut » dit-il en déployant ses ailes.

Les parois s'écartèrent alors, prouvant que le Basilic n'était (probablement) pas choranaptyxique. Il vola donc jusqu'au bout du tunnel et atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit mouillé. Il fit une grimace. Ses chaussures d'uniforme scolaire n'étaient pas vraiment faites pour marcher dans la vase. Il ne devait pas y en avoir du temps de Salazar Serpentard mais bon, ça faisait quand même mille ans.

Ses vêtements brillèrent d'une lumière rouge et il se retrouva vêtu de son uniforme de combat avec sa combinaison à bras et manches courtes, sa jupe, sa ceinture, ses mitaines et ses bottes de cuirs noir et rouges. Ses cheveux étaient à présent enroulés en chignon derrière son crâne et Proteus avait changé de forme pour devenir un plastron de cuir léger avec de simples épaulettes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était tout de même plus que ce que le petit Changeforme avait jamais fait, il avait dû s'entraîner dur.

Hariel avança dans le long couloir souterrain dans lequel le tuyau débouchait tout en détaillant ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. De l'eau et de la vase suintait des parois. Il y avait bien eut des sorts pour imperméabiliser les lieux et les nettoyer mais en mille ans ils s'étaient affaiblis au point de devenir inutile. C'était la raison pour laquelle, en plus de la vase et de l'eau, il y avait des carcasses de petits animaux disséminés çà et là. Probablement des repas du Basilic. Il trouva également une mue gigantesque qui e fit que confirmer l'hypothèse qu'il avait émis sur la taille de la Créature.

Les infiltrations d'eaux des mille dernières années avaient affaibli la structure de pierre au point qu'un simple choc suffirait à causer un éboulement. Hariel espérait que ce ne serait pas la même chose pour la chambre car il serait difficile de se battre en essayant de ne pas finir enseveli.

Enfin, il arriva au bout du couloir, devant une porte gigantesque recouverte d'un amas de reptiles sculptés qui la maintenaient fermée. Hariel lui ordonna de s'ouvrir et tous les petits yeux des serpents se mirent à briller d'un éclat rouge avants qu'ils ne se mettent à ramper de chaque côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit ensuite avec fracas, faisant tomber quelques gravats du plafond.

La chambre elle-même était une immense salle allongée avec une large travée centrale bordée de colonnes décorées de serpents. Les bas-côtés étaient des bassins remplis d'eau verdâtre éclairée par des algues luminescentes dont la lumière jetait des éclats étranges sur la voûte noyée dans les ombres. Au fond, Hariel pouvait voir un bas-relief représentant le visage géant d'un homme dont les cheveux et la barbes ondoyaient autour de son visage. Est-ce que c'était Salazar Serpentard ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une forme allongée face contre terre au pied du bas-relief, une forme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Hariel jura et traversa la salle au pas de course avant de s'agenouiller à côté de Ginny Weasley et de la mettre sur le dos. Elle avait un teint terreux et des poches sous les yeux. Quelque chose était en train de la vider de ses énergies. Pour les énergies magiques, ce n'était pas très grave, ça se reconstituait mais si elle devenait à cours d'énergie vitale, de Ki, alors elle mourrait. Hariel posa sa main sur sa poitrine et utilisa sa magie de guérison pour stimuler la reconstitution de son énergie vitale et en lui en donnant un peu de la sienne.

« Allez, ne meurt pas, ne meurt pas, ne meurt pas » se mit-il a murmurer comme une litanie en lui tapotant la joue pour tenter de la réveiller.

« C'est inutile » dit alors une voix dans son dos. « Elle ne se réveillera pas. »

Hariel se releva alors brusquement et se retourna, mes mains levés en position de combat. Derrière lui se tenait un jeune homme d'environs dix-sept ans, au corps élancé et à la peau pâle avec des yeux sombres et des cheveux brun légèrement ondulés et bien coiffés. Il était assez séduisant mais d'une façon mystérieuse et un peu éthérée.

En le voyant, Hariel se relâcha et un léger sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

« Tom Jedusor je présume…ou alors préférez-vous Voldemort ? »

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà. Je en sais que je pourrais aller plus loin mais bon, ça fait déjà plus de 21 pages. Je finirais l'année dans deux semaines et après ce sera la saga de l'été : des aventures personnelles d'Hariel et Hermione, chacun de leur côtés et puis ensemble. Ça vous fait envie, n'est-ce pas ?

En tous les cas, j'espère que toutes les explications techniques et déduction d'Hariel ne vous ont pas saoulé. Je pensais qu'elles étaient nécessaires, surtout celles concernant le Basilic. Non mais c'est vrai, que ce soit dans les livres ou dans les films, ils disent que le Basilic passe par les tuyaux mais à aucun moment ils ne disent comment il sort pour paralyser ses victimes (par exemple)

Le mot Choranaptyxique est un mot qui existe vraiment…enfin presque. Il e été créé par Rowling pour expliquer la capacité de l'Occamy à changer de taille selon son evironnement pour remplir l'espace et se protéger. Il est utilisé par New Scamander dans le film Les Animaux Légendaires. Et puis j'adore ce mot ^^

Et voilà, je vous dis donc au revoir et à dans deux semaines !


	57. Chapitre 56 : Règlement de comptes

La Boulette ! Je suis désolé pour les fans de DxD. Ce chapitre devait être posté il y a déjà un mois, juste avant mes vacances mais j'ai oublié. Quel idiot de moi ^^''. Bref, donc celui-là aurait dû être posté avant mes vacances et cette semaine j'aurais dû faire un chapitre de Roi des Neiges…Bref, voulà deux chapitres pour vous cette semaine.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 56 : Règlement de comptes /

.

Au bout de dix minutes à lancer des sorts, Blaise abandonna. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à briser ce bouclier. Il avait essayé tous les sorts d'annulations et d'attaques pour le détruire sans aucun résultat. Et pourtant, une grande partie des sorts qu'il connaissait, n'étaient pas des sorts qu'on apprenait à Poudlard. Ce n'était même pas des sorts que le commun des sorciers connaissait.

La famille de Blaise était une vieille famille mais qui n'avait jamais été puissante. Elle avait un vaste héritage magique mais aucune envie de s'allier à l'un ou l'autre des camps en présence. Ils n'étaient pas contre les moldus mais n'aimaient pas le parti adverse qui, à leur avis avait tendance à faire disparaître trop de choses de leur héritage, de leur culture et de leurs traditions pour qu'ils y adhèrent. Ils possédaient un siège au Magenmagot mais comme beaucoup de familles faisant partit de la frange neutre, ils s'alliaient toujours au plus fort pas comme cet imbécile de Crane qui était basiquement contre tout le monde.

C'était cette volonté de neutralité, sommes toute déjà assez ancienne, qui avait forcé la famille à se spécialisé dans les contre sorts et les antidotes. De quoi toujours pouvoir se protéger contre les autres. Leurs sorts étaient anciens et pas tous de magie blanche et pourtant même ceux-là n'avait pas égratignés le bouclier.

Découragé, il s'était assis sur le sol. A ce moment-là, les chiens de Potter étaient venus près de lui et s'étaient frottés contre ses jambes.

Derrière lui, Lockhart attendait son heure. Depuis des jours, depuis en fait me jour où il avait signé ce maudit contrat, il avait réfléchi pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Étant plus doué pour les machinations et les sortilèges d'oubli (ou bien ceux qui encore qui faisaient pleuvoir des paillettes), il n'avait pas risqué de s'enfuir sous le nez du jeune Harry qui était visiblement puissant. Non, non, non, ce serait suicidaire.

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans la Chambre, voué à une mort certaine, il pouvait parfaitement partir. De toute façon, même s'il en ressortait, Lockhart serait déjà loin et prêt à disparaître. Il connaissait les gens pour cela. En bon arnaqueur, il savait qu'une arnaque ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et avait un plan au cas où il serait découvert. Il connaissait dans l'Allée des Embrumes un certain potionniste pas très regardant qui pourrait lui vendre un breuvage qui changerait son visage. Cela l'allègerait d'une coquette somme mais il en aurait encore suffisamment pour commencer une nouvelle vie de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Subrepticement, profitant que le sale gosse de Serpentard et les deux atroces cabots de Potter ne regarda pas, il s'approcha d'eux. Son but, c'était la baguette du gamin. C'était un Serpentard. Il devait connaître des tas de sorts de magie noire très douloureux. Il fallait absolument qu'il le désarme et qu'il l'oubliette avant de s'enfuir. Prudemment il tandis la main vers la baguette que le gosse tenait nonchalamment et d'un geste vif, la lui arracha avant de reculer. Il avait déjà sa propre baguette en main et braqua donc les deux sur Blaise et les chiens.

« Ah Ah ! Quel revers de situation, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il sur un ton triomphale.

Blaise se releva rapidement et se prépara à se jeter sur Lockhart alors que Sköll et Hati se mettaient à grogner en montrant les crocs.

« Que personne ne bouge ! » s'écria Lockhart.

Blaise jura. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Quelle idée aussi Potter avait eu de laisser sa baguette à cet idiot ?

« _Que crois-tu faire, humain ? »_ demanda alors Sköll.

Blaise en resta bouche bée. Il savait que ces chiens étaient intelligents mais de là à ce qu'ils parlent…Au fur et à mesure, il en était venu à la conclusion que l'intelligence de ces chiens était comme celles des chouettes. La magie l'avait augmenté quand ils avaient été entraînés par des sorciers. Mais où est ce que Potter avait bien pu trouver une animalerie qui vendait des chiens trafiqués au point de parler ? Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas des chiens.

Lockhart, lui, avait été troublé mais seulement pendant un quart de seconde. Le propre de l'arnaqueur est de savoir était de pouvoir s'adapter et de ne jamais être surpris.

« Moi qui croyait qu'il serait suffisant d'oublietter le gosse, voilà que je vais devoir aussi le faire aux cabots. Mais après tout, je pourrais tout aussi bien vous tuer, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un crime. »

« _Tu peux toujours essayer, humain_ » ricana Hati.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, sale clebs, je… »

Mais la fin de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge car les deux chiens s'étaient mis à grandir. Leur corps massif occupait presque tous l'espace des toilettes alors que leur gueule pleine de crocs d'un blanc nacré était à quelques centimètres de Lockhart.

« _Alors, humain, toujours envie de s'enfuir ? »_ demanda Hati toujours dans un ricanement.

La pièce semblait s'être assombrie quand ils s'étaient mis à grossir et maintenant une grande partie de la lumière venait des motifs qui luisaient sur le pelage des loups et leurs yeux, en bleu pour Hati, le loup blanc et en rouge pour Sköll, le loup noir.

De son côté, Blaise était plaqué contre un mur, la bouche tellement largement ouverte qu'il était prêt de se décrocher les mâchoires. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait.

Les deux loups se remirent à grogner mais cette fois le bruit fit trembler les murs. Lockhart poussa un cri aigu en lâchant les baguettes et voulut reculer. Mais à ce moment-là, il se mélangea les pieds et glissa sur sa propre baguette. Il tomba en arrière et sa tête percuta le sol avec un bruit atroce. Blaise était sûr d'avoir étendu quelque chose craquer.

0o0o0

Tom Jedusor eut un léger rire aigu, un rire qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Bien, Hariel Potter, je vois que tu as résolu mon petit anagramme. »

« Une anagramme ? » demanda Hariel en levant un sourcil.

« Mais oui, regarde. »

Avec la baguette de Ginny en main, il traça alors son nom complet en lettres lumineuses dans les airs : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Puis il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et les lettres se réarrangèrent pour former trois autres mots : Je suis Voldemort.

« C'est… » commença Hariel.

« Brillant, oui, je sais »

« J'allais plutôt dire que c'était vraiment nul. Franchement, une anagramme, c'est un truc de gamin ! »

Le nez de Jedusor se plissa de colère.

« Silence ! » siffla-t-il. « J'utilisais déjà ce nom quand j'étudiais ici, pour mes amis les plus proches. »

« Oui, donc c'est bien un truc de gamin » répliqua Hariel.

« Ce nom est le symbole de ma grandeur et de l'abandon de cet héritage maudit qui coule dans mes veines. Crois-tu que j'allais accepter ce « jeu du sort » qui m'a donné le nom de « Jedusor », légué par mon moldu de père ? Moi, qui ai hérité de ma mère le sang du grand Salazar Serpentard ? Moi, conserver le nom d'un misérable moldus qui m'a abandonné avant même ma naissance, le jour où il a découvert qu'elle était une sorcière ? »

Bon sang, se dit Hariel, il ferait le bonheur d'un psy. Il avait un rapport au père assez violent. Est-ce que Jedusor était homosexuel ? Ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de chose. Son état mental pourrait s'expliquer par un syndrome d'Œdipe où l'enfant éprouverait du désir pour le parent du sexe conforme à ses inclinations sexuelles, ici, le père, tout en éprouvant un amour conflictuel pour le parent de l'autre sexe, ici la mère. Bien sûr, ce syndrome se développe plutôt dans la petite enfance mais une résurgence est facilement explicable. D'après ce que savait Hariel, Jedusor était sûr d'être sorcier et descendant de Serpentard par son père ce qui a conduit à une adoration du père amplifié par la résurgence de l'Œdipe.

Tout cela s'est effondré quand il avait appris que son père était en fait non-sorcier. Cette « trahison » du père avait dû causer un revirement totale du syndrome comme une sorte de déception amoureuse et alors qu'il détestait auparavant sa mère qu'il considérait comme impure, elle est devenu l'objet de sa seule affection et il a pris sa douleur pour sienne. Venger sa mère est revenu à se venger lui-même et il s'est alors décidé à faire payer non seulement au responsable, son père qui l'avait trahit, mais aussi à tous ceux qui lui ressemblaient, c'est-à-dire les non magiques et ceux qui venaient d'eux.

Cet amalgame avait été facile. Il connaissait la réputation de Serpentard, son ancêtre et alors que sa mère devenait sujet de son adoration, c'était la même chose pour son ancêtre et pour ses idées. Entre son père et les enfants de l'internat qui le maltraitent, ce n'était pas difficile de partager les soi-disant opinions de Salazar Serpentard sur les non-magiques et ses prétendus appels à leur extermination.

Cependant il y avait un dernier détail…

« Non, Hariel » continuait Jedusor. « Je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, je savais que le jour viendrait où les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde ! »

« Pourtant, ce nouveau nom a été créé avec les restes de l'ancien. Est-ce que c'était pour ne pas abandonner le dernier vestige qui te restais de ton père ou alors parce que tu n'avais vraiment aucune imagination ? »

« Misérable ! » s'écria Jedusor en lançant un sort.

Hariel attrapa Ginny et évita le sort. Il courut se cacher derrière une colonne et y déposa le corps de la jeune fille. Là elle serait protégée. Il aurait bien voulut partir en volant mais il ne savait pas où se trouvait le Basilic. Il devait le localiser avant de tenter quoi que ce soit et le meilleur moyen, c'était d'occuper Jedusor.

« Et elle ? » demanda-t-il en sortant de l'ombre de la colonne. « Pourquoi l'utiliser elle pour sortir du Journal ? Tu aurais pu rester à l'abri et continuer à attaquer. »

« Oh ? Tu sais ça aussi ? Comme tu es ennuyant » soupira Jedusor. « Je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisit, ça s'est passé juste…comme ça. Elle a écrit dans mon journal alors…j'ai répondu. J'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin. »

« Manipuler une gamine de onze ans, quelle classe » remarqua Hariel avant d'éviter de justesse un nouveau sort.

Décidément, sans ses ailes c'était plus difficile. Il aurait pu sortir Excalibur mais voler c'était quand même plus pratique et puis s'il faisait ça, il lui faudrait redevenir humain et alors il serait totalement vulnérable au regard du basilic.

« C'est tellement ennuyeux d'entendre les pathétiques confessions d'une fillette de onze ans, tu sais, Potter » repris Jedusor. « J'ai dû l'écouter parler pendant des mois et des mois de ses précautions dérisoires, ses frères qui se moquaient d'elle, de son arrivée à Poudlard avec des vêtements et des livres d'occasions. Et puis il y avait la grande question : est-ce que le grand, le beau, le puissant et célèbre Harry Potter allait-il un jour l'aimer ? »

À nouveau, il partit d'un rire aiguë.

« Tu as été une surprise totale pour elle, tu sais ? L'année dernière elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit mais cette année, à te voire toujours en uniforme de fille… Tu as remué beaucoup de choses en elle. La pauvre enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi te voire avec des vêtements féminins provoquait chez elle un émoi différent d'avant. Elle ne comprenait pas que de te voir habillé en fille la faisait t'aimer encore plus. »

 _Immonde connard,_ pensa Hariel.

Se moquer des premiers émois lesbiens d'une fillette c'était vraiment digne d'une petite brute de cours d'école.

C'est alors qu'Hariel se rendit compte d'un parallèle intéressant. A bien des égards, Jedusor lui rappelait son cousin Dudley. Lui aussi était une petite brute de cours d'école. En fait, les tyrans comme Voldemort ou par exemple Hitler, commençaient tous par être des petites brutes de cours d'écoles…jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un public.

« C'était une torture mais j'ai tenu bon » continua Jedusor. « Je l'ai écouté, j'ai compatit à ses malheurs, je lui ai donné des conseils… »

« Des conseil de vous, je serais curieux de voir ce que ça donne. »

« Ginny m'adorait. J'étais, selon elle, le seul à la comprendre et cela la rendait heureuse d'avoir comme un ami dans sa poche. »

Hariel se souvenait des livres qu'il avait lu des années auparavant sur le viol, après la nuit fatidique de décembre 2007. Un chapitre de l'un d'eux était consacré aux violeurs pédophiles. Ils profitaient des enfants en se montrant compréhensibles, prévenants et pleins d'attentions. Ils se présentaient à eux comme un ami avant de devenir un prédateur.

Parce que c'était cela. Ginny avait été abusée, son esprit avait violé, souillé par un être ignoble qui lui avait fait faire des choses horribles contre sa volonté et qui lui avait volé ses rêves et ses secrets pour son bénéfice personnel, ce dont Jedusor se vantait à présent.

« _Cher Tom_ » dit-il alors avec une voix de fausset censée imiter Ginny. « _Je crois que je suis en train de perdre la mémoire. Il y a des plumes de coq sur ma robe et je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent. Cher Tom, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait le soir d'Halloween…Cher Tom, je crois que Percy me soupçonne…Cher Tom, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui attaque tout le monde. »_

À nouveau ce rire aigu et déplaisant. Hariel n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il voulait cogner.

« Mais elle a fini par avoir des soupçons elle s'est débarrassé du journal. Quand c'est cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger qui l'a trouvé, je n'ai pas cru à ma chance. Ginny m'avait parlé d'elle. Hermione Granger. Ton âme damnée, ton petit chien-chien. Oh comme elle était jalouse de votre relation et en même temps tellement admirative devant son intelligence. Ridicule ! Je pensais utiliser cette petite moins que rien pour t'atteindre mais cette petite gourde a eu peur dès notre première conversation et ne m'a plus ouvert. Quelle pitié. »

À ce moment-là, Hariel franchit rapidement la distance entre lui et Jedusor et le gifla si fort que le garçon tomba par terre.

« Pauvre ignare » cracha-t-il. « Hermione avait compris ton petit jeu dès la première fois, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a plus touché le journal. Quand à ta petite fable sur Hagrid, elle a tout de suite deviné que tu essayais de la piéger. Tu sous-estime son intelligence. »

« Peu importe » dit Jedusor en se frottant la mâchoire. « En magie, si on n'a pas de talent ou de pouvoir, l'intelligence ne sert à rien. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur Hariel mais celui-ci lui tordait le poignet et la lui fit lâcher.

« Sur ce point-là, je suis d'accord. Mais crois-moi, Hermione est plus douée et puissante que tu ne l'étais il y a cinquante ans et avec de l'entraînement elle sera sous peu plus douée et puissante que tu ne l'as jamais été et que tu ne le seras jamais. »

Avec rage, il lui donna un coup de pieds dans l'estomac.

« Le plus puissant sorcier du monde ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'en connais de meilleurs ! Même Dumbledore, que je déteste, je le considère comme meilleur que toi. Et puis il y a Nicolas Flamel, le _seul_ sorcier vraiment immortel et si tu étais un si grand sorcier que ça, tu aurais plutôt tenter de recréer la Pierre Philosophale au lieu d'essayer de la voler. »

C'est alors que derrière la douleur, il remarqua le regard surpris de Jedusor.

« Oh ? Tu ne le savais pas ? » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui avait rien à envier à celle de Severus. « Ginny ne t'as pas dit que je t'ai déjà affronté _et vaincu_ l'année dernière alors que, pauvre parasite fantomatique planqué derrière la tête d'un professeur stupide, tu te nourrissais de sang de Licorne pour maintenir ta misérable existante ? »

Hariel eu une grimace de dégoût.

« Tu étais alors un parasite…et tu l'es toujours. »

Jedusor poussa alors un cri primal et se jeta sur Hariel. Il le ceintura à la taille et le repoussa au sol. Puis, il marcha presque à quatre pattes sur le sol pour récupérer sa baguette avant de se relever et de la pointer sur Hariel. Celui-ci avait du mal à se relever. Il avait été pris par surprise et malgré son armure, avait un peu eu le souffle coupé.

« Quel rustre » dit Jedusor. « As-tu donc si peu de magie que tu m'attaque à la manière d'un Moldu ? »

« Je voulais juste m'amuser à te faire souffrir un peu. »

« Bien mais pas suffisant mon petit Hariel. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais te donner une leçon. Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard à ceux du célèbre Hariel Potter. »

Il se tourna alors vers le bas-relief et ouvrit les bras. Hariel jura, il était tellement en colère qu'il avait oublié qu'il cherchait le Basilic. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il était là.

« _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard ! »_ siffla alors Jedusor en Fourchelangue.

Il y eux comme un déclic et la bouche de ma statue s'ouvrit sur un trou sombre. Voyant quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur, Hariel ferma mes yeux et enclencha sa seconde vue. Il pourrait ainsi se diriger. Ses sens sentirent alors le corps lourd du serpent toucher le sol.

« _Obéit, Créature ! »_ dit Jedusor en s'adressant à la bête. « _Obéit à l'Héritier de Serpentard. »_

C'est alors qu'Hariel se souvint de quelque chose, quelque chose qui le fit éclater de rire.

« La proximité de la mort t'as rendu fou, Potter ? » siffla Jedusor.

« Que nenni, mon cher. C'est juste que je me sois rappelé un fait important. Tu n'es _pas_ l'Héritier de Serpentard parce que l'Héritier, c'est _moi_. »

« Cette fois-ci c'est officiel » dit Jedusor avec un rire. « Tu es fou ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors si tu es l'Héritier, où est ton anneau ? Où est l'anneau qui fait de toi le Prince de Serpentard ou au moins son Héritier ? »

« Je le posséderais en temps et en heure, quand j'aurais soumis ces êtres inférieurs que sont les Gobelin et que j'aurais récupéré mon bien qu'ils m'ont volé. »

« C'est faux » dit Hariel d'une voix calme. « Ils ne te l'ont pas donné car tu n'en n'étais pas digne. Moi, en revanche… »

Il fit alors apparaître l'anneau de Serpentard à son doigt et leva la main pour que Jedusor puisse le voir.

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama celui-ci, blême. « Comment un misérable demi sang comme toi… »

« Si on va par-là, alors je suis plus un sorcier que toi parce que moi, mes _deux_ parents étaient sorciers. »

« Tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas être l'Héritier ! Une famille comme les Potter n'a pas pu… »

« Pour cela, tu as raison. Tout comme pour toi, le sang de Serpentard ne vient pas de mon père mais de ma mère. Tu sais ? Ma mère la « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Mais les points communs s'arrêtent là. Ta mère était une Sang-Pur vérolée par la consanguinité et qui en était presque cracmol alors que la mienne, était le résultat d'années de mariage d'un descendant Cracmol de Serpentard dont le sang avait été lavé par des générations à épouser des Moldus. Tu vois, si on parle des points communs, tu en a plus avec ma mère, vous tenez tous les deux votre pouvoir de Serpentard mais ce sont vos ascendances moldus qui vous ont donné votre puissance. »

« Immonde bâtard ! Tu mens ! Ce que je suis ne doit rien à mon père ! A un Moldu ! _Tue-le !_ » rajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Basilic.

« _Arrête !_ » s'écria à son tour Hariel en tendant la main vers le serpent « _Au nom de Serpentard dont je suis l'Héritier, je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! »_

Il y eut un silence puis le Basilic jeta sa tête en l'air et se mit à onduler, la gueule vers le plafond en faisant un bruit étrange. C'est alors qu'Hariel se rendit compte que c'était un rire.

« _Sssh, Ssh, Ssh, Ayesha, Ayesha a tué, écorchée...écorchée, tué, petit élève protégé. Me maître d'Ayesha commande et Ayesha obéit. Tue, tue, tue, regarde et tue les petits élèves protégés du premier maître. Ayesha tue et tout s'effrite, tout s'effrite autour d'Ayesha, dans la tête d'Ayesha. Ayesha n'est plus et encore une fois Ayesha tue ! »_

Hariel déglutit. Il était mal. Manifestement, le Basilic, Ayesha, avait totalement perdue la raison. Si Hariel avait bien comprit, c'est en lui ordonnant d'attaquer les élèves qu'elle devait protéger qu'elle était devenue folle. Et plus elle agresse les élèves et plus elle devient folle. Peut-être même au point de ne plus obéir à Jedusor.

Mais pour le moment, c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Hariel se releva et se mit à courir. Il pourrait la calciner d'un seul coup mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. C'était une gardienne, elle avait été placée là pour protéger les élèves. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer.

Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela Ginny. Ginny qui était mourante et qui avait besoin de soins. Ginny, l'une des étudiantes qui était sous la protection d'Ayesha et dont la mort pèserait une nouvelle fois sur la conscience. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il devait tuer le Basilic pour sauver Ginny.

Tout en continuant à courir, Hariel mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son portable. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir l'écran, ouvrit le dossier des sons et choisit un fichier nommé « Cocorico » qu'il démarra avant de pointer l'appareil dans la direction approximative de la bête. Grâce aux hauts parleurs créés spécialement pour lui par Ajuka quand il s'était amusé à créer le téléphone surpuissant compatible à la magie, le chant du coq résonna dans toute la salle.

« Non ! » s'écria Jedusor alors que le Basilic partait en arrière, comme s'il avait été frappé de plein fouet par quelque chose. « Cela ne se peut ! »

Mais au lieu de mourir, le basilic secoua simplement la tête et se mit à nouveau à poursuivre Hariel. Celui-ci jura intérieurement. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Un simple enregistrement ne suffisait pas. La fréquence ne devait pas être suffisamment exacte. Comme regarder indirectement un être vivant ne causait pas la mort, entendre indirectement le chant du coq n'entraînait pas la sienne. Tout juste avait-il été sonné quelques secondes.

Comme le basilic le rattrapait, il fit sonner son portable à nouveau. Il espérait gagner ainsi du temps pour réfléchir à la suite. Devait-il utiliser ses pouvoirs démoniaques ? Il y avait des tas de raisons qui le poussaient à ne pas le faire mais il y avait aussi Ginny. Le combat ne pouvait pas s'éterniser. Elle n'y survivrait pas.

Totalement prit dans ses réflexions il ne remarqua pas que le chant du coq avait eu moins d'effet que la première fois. Il relança à nouveau le fichier audio mais cette fois le serpent n'y réagit pas. Ou plutôt si. Il s'élança et sa gueule se referma sur le corps frêle d'Hariel.

Surpris, celui-ci ne réagit pas puis, par instinct, frappa le serpent de ses mains recouvertes de flammes. Le Basilic cria et relâcha sa proie. Il réussit à retomber sur ses pieds et inspecta son corps avec frénésie. Il avait senti quelque chose s'enfoncer. Un croc ? Était-il empoisonné. Non, pas lui. Hariel blêmit en voyant l'entaille sur sa cuirasse. Autour, le cuir commençait à prendre une teinte verdâtre et boursouflé. La cuirasse frémit et se mit à couler littéralement sur le corps d'Hariel.

« Proteus ! » s'exclama Hariel d'une voix désespéré en rattrapant son Familier qui peinait à reprendre sa forme originelle et en tombant à genoux.

Le Changeforme était flasque et d'une couleur maladive. Ses yeux étaient réapparut dans la masse et étaient voilés alors qu'il laissait échapper de petits gémissements plaintifs.

« Non, non, non, non, non ! Je t'en prie ! » supplia Hariel en utilisant sa magie de soin. « Je t'en prie, ne meurt pas ! »

C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence juste devant lui et, sans réfléchir, leva la tête. Au moment où son regard tomba sur deux yeux jaunes, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

« C'est la fin, Potter ! » s'exclama alors Jedusor qui se rapprochait.

Non, ce n'était pas la fin, pas vraiment. Il n'allait pas mourir, juste rester pétrifié pour toujours dans la Chambre…ou peut-être jusqu'à ce que sa tante ou son oncle ou sa grand-mère ou son grand-père ou même Issei ou Grayfia ne rase le château pour le retrouver. Mais alors Ginny serait morte et Jedusor libre de causer plus de mort.

Il avait senti la magie mortelle du Basilic tenter d'arrêter son cœur mais, n'y arrivant pas, avait commencé à se rependre. Déjà, il avait du mal à sentir le bout de ses doigts et ses orteils et la paralysie remontait doucement. Le processus était lent. Est-ce que ça avait été aussi lent pour Draco ? Hariel essaya par tous les moyens de rompre le contact visuel mais c'était comme si les deux yeux le captivaient et qu'il n'arrivait pas à ordonner à son corps de se détourner.

Il devait absolument repousser cette magie qui l'envahissait et pour cela, il ne voyait qu'une seul moyen : lui opposer son propre pouvoir. Il concentra alors toute sa puissance Démoniaque et réussit à repousser tant bien que mal la magie du Basilic. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir ses extrémités. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à détourner les yeux. Peut-être que si il arrivait à bouger le reste de son corps il pourrait arriver à échapper à ces yeux.

Avec difficultés, Hariel réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il arrivait à tenir.

« Non ! C'est impossible ! » cria Jedusor. « Tu devrais être mort ! »

Mais Hariel ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait d'autres choses à penser. Son pouvoir s'amenuisait, il commençait à ne plus être suffisant pour bloquer celui du basilic. Il fallait qu'il en obtienne plus.

« 106ème sceau : Libération » murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, un afflux de pouvoir empli son corps et il sentit le pouvoir du Basilic reculer à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il était debout il voulait ordonner à ses jambes de bouger pour se retourner mais il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être qui s'il arrivait à mettre quelque chose entre lui et le serpent…

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre et un troisième avant d'ouvrir son 107ème sceau. Il savait qu'il y avait un pilier tout proche. S'il arrivait à passer derrière alors il arriverait sans doute à rompre le contact. Il fit encore quelques pas sauf que le serpent, voyant sa proie lui échapper, se mit à avancer. Hariel chercha à accélérer mais ses jambes refusaient d'aller plus vite et il dû ouvrir son 108ème sceau.

C'est alors qu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre. C'était comme un chant, un chant étrange qui s'amplifiait. Il pouvait sembler inquiétant mais Hariel trouvait un certain réconfort dans ces notes, comme s'il reprenait courage. Le chant s'intensifia alors tellement que le Basilic rompit le contact de lui-même et chercha son origine.

Hariel souffla et s'effondra à genoux. Il tremblait. Ça avait été moins une. Il sentit alors une poussée de magie qui lui fit tourner la tête. Dans un nuage de flamme, Fumseck, le Phoenix de Dumbledore arriva dans la Chambre et se précipita vers le Basilic qui chercha à le gober. Hariel pu voir que l'oiseau ait quelque chose dans son bec mais il ne voyait pas ce que c'était.

« _Laisse l'oiseau ! Laisse-le !_ » lui cria Jedusor. « _Le garçon ! Tue le garçon !_ »

Le Basilic tourna alors la tête vers son maître mais le Phoenix en profita pour plonger ses serres dans l'œil du serpent qui éclata. Celui-ci poussa un cri strident et, enragé, s'attaqua à l'oiseau de plus belle. Mais Fumseck était trop rapide pour lui et finit par crever aussi son autre œil. Le Basilic était maintenant impuissant.

« Non ! » cria de rage Jedusor. « Maudit oiseau ! Maudit Dumbledore ! Je sais que c'est ton œuvre ! Je le sais ! »

Hariel vit Fumseck descendre vers lui et il reconnut ce qu'il tenait dans son bec. C'était le Choipeau. Se rappelant, que les larmes de Phoenix étaient un puissant antidote, Hariel lui tendit désespérément Proteus qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Je t'en prie ! Sauve-le ! » supplia-t-il.

Le Phoenix lança un trille joyeux puis lâcha le Choipeau qui tomba sur le sol en jurant puis pencha sa tête gracieuse au-dessus du petit Changeforme. L'un de ses yeux se mit à briller puis une larme coula de son œil et tomba pile sur la blessure purulente. Celle-ci se referma rapidement puis la substance de Proteus se régénéra quelques secondes. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et poussa un roucoulement joyeux pour rassurer son maître.

« Merci » dit alors Hariel d'une voix reconnaissante au Phoenix en caressant sa tête.

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et pressa sa tête contre sa joue.

« Eh ! Oh ! Doucement ! » s'exclama alors Hariel. « On arrête les effusions ! J'aime pas les Phoenix ! »

« Dites, ça vous dérangerez de me ramasser ? Quelqu'un ? » grogna alors une voix près du sol.

Sans lâcher Proteus, Hariel tendit la main et prit le Choipeau.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? » demanda le jeune Démon.

« Dumbledore a voulu se la jouer « État providence » et nous a envoyé t'aider. »

« Alors pour Fumseck, je dis pas, il a déjà été pas mal utile mais pour toi, sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne vois pas. »

« Il te suffit de plonger la main au fond de moi » répondit le chapeau.

« Tu te rends compte que je n'ai que douze ans et que ce que tu viens de dire est très pervers ? »

« Bah, si tu as compris, ça veut dire que tu ne dois pas être si innocent. »

Hariel roula alors des yeux et retourna le Choipeau et enfonça sa main à l'intérieur. Manifestement, c'était plus grand a l'intérieur se dit-il alors qu'il avait dépassé le coude.

« Oh oui ! Plus profond ! » s'exclama le Choipeau.

« Ferme-la ou je fais en sorte qu'Hagrid s'assoit sur toi. »

Enfin, alors qu'il était enfoncé jusqu'à l'épaule, il sentit quelque chose de dur, long et froid. Il s'en saisit et sortit du Choipeau une grande épée. Faite d'argent, la lame était recouverte de runes gobelines destiné à augmenter sa dureté et son tranchant. La garde, plus sombre, était décorée de rubis dont un au centre de la garde de la taille d'un œuf. Hariel remarqua alors, juste en dessous, une série de runes plus petites qui n'avaient rien de magiques mais qui formaient le nom du propriétaire originelle : Godric Gryffondor.

« Godric l'avait caché ici jusqu'à ce que son descendant vienne la chercher » dit le Choipeau.

« Je doute que Dumbledore veuille que je sache que je suis l'héritier d'un Fondateur » remarqua Hariel.

« Il ne le veut pas. Il s'attend à ce que tu lui pose la question comme ça il pourra te répondre que seul un vrai Gryffondor pourrait sortir l'épée. »

« Bref, il va jouer sur les mots pour me faire croire que je suis une sorte d'incarnation des valeurs de Gryffondor…même si je suis à Serdaigle. »

« En gros c'est ça. Ça l'a beaucoup contrarié que tu ne sois pas répartit à Gryffondor. Il m'a même fait la leçon. »

« Il pensait que les valeurs de Gryffondor iraient mieux au héros qu'il voulait créer, je suppose… »

Mais alors qu'ils discutaient, Jedusor avait repris ses esprits.

« Mon Basilic est peut-être aveugle, mais il a encore son venin ! » s'écria-t-il avant de se tourner vers le serpent blessé. « _Il est devant toi ! Tue-le ! »_

Mais cette fois, Hariel, décida qu'il n'était plus temps d'hésiter.

« 109ème sceau : Libération » dit-il calmement.

Puis en l'air et un large cercle d'un jaune éclatant apparut alors juste au-dessus du Basilic. Hariel baissa le bras et un éclair gigantesque en surgit pour frapper la bête qui cria de douleur. Celui-ci resta figé quelques instants puis s'effondra sur le sol.

« Non ! » s'écria une nouvelle fois Jedusor. « Tu ne peux pas…c'est impossible ! »

« Où en étions-nous déjà tous les deux ? » demanda Hariel en s'approchant de Jedusor. « Ah oui, je crois que tu voulais confronter tes pouvoirs au miens. Le résultat n'est pas très brillant. »

Il fit monter Proteus au niveau de son cou autour duquel il s'enroula pour reprendre sa forme de collier. Hariel n'avait plus besoin de protection. Jedusor pointa alors sa baguette sur Hariel mais celui-ci la fit sauter de sa main d'un geste négligent.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que tu es ? » demanda alors Jedusor d'une voix paniqué.

Hariel franchit rapidement la distance entre eux deux et enfonça son poing dans son estomac.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt à te le dire, Jedusor. Tu n'es rien pour moi. »

Il le repoussa et Jedusor tomba sur le sol. Hariel se rapprocha et se mit à le rouer de coup.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à mes amis Jedusor. En fait, tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu peux te permettre d'avoir comme adversaire. »

Il lui donna un dernier coup de pieds au visage puis reprit son souffle. Maintenant il sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Et à présent mon cher Jedusor, tu vas mourir » dit Hariel.

« Tu…tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Je suis immortel ! »

« Pas exactement. Tant que tu es lié au journal je ne peux virtuellement pas te tuer. Je le pourrais facilement quand tu serais pleinement entré dans la réalité mais ça voudrait dire que Ginny serait morte et ce n'est pas vraiment une option. Non, ce qu'il faut que je fasse, c'est détruire ton journal. »

« C'est impossible ! Rien ne peut détruire le journal ! Et surtout pas tes petits sorts minables de sorcier de bas étage ! »

« Sorcier de bas étage ? J'ai quand même buté ton basilic en un seul coup. »

De l'énergie noire et rouge apparut alors dans la main d'Hariel et Jedusor commença à avoir peur. Il voulut se précipiter vers l'endroit où il avait abandonné le journal mais son adversaire fut plus rapide.

« Vae Victis, connard ! » cria-t-il en envoyant le Pouvoir de Destruction d'un mouvement du bras.

Frappé par l'énergie Démoniaque, le journal se mit à se consumer lentement et dans un cri, Jedusor également.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Je suis… »

« Tu as peut-être raisons » dit alors Hariel en s'accroupissant près de lui pour le regarder mourir. « Peut-être que tu es le plus grand « Sorcier » de tous les temps. Mais excuse-moi de te dire qu'il y a des personnes et des êtres bien plus puissants que tu ne le seras jamais. »

Il ne restait plus de Jedusor que son torse et une partie de sa tête et la destruction s'accélérait. Hariel se pencha alors et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Échec et Mat » murmura-t-il avant que l'oreille ne soit complètement consumé à son tour.

L'horcruxe avait vécu et l'horcruxe était mort. Hariel se releva et retourna rapidement vers là où se trouvait Ginny. Elle avait déjà commencé à reprendre des couleurs. Toute l'énergie que lui avait prise Jedusor était en train de lui revenir. Alors qu'il la voyait bouger et tenter d'ouvrir les paupières, il plaça sa main par-dessus et lui envoya un sort de sommeil.

« Désolé, mais il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne vois pas… »

« Hey ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'oublier ici ! » cria alors le Choipeau depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. « L'humidité c'est pas bon pour mes coutures ! »

« Tu les fais bien tes mille ans » soupira Hariel en roulant des yeux.

Il se releva puis se dirigea vers lui et le prit. Sans lui demander son avis, Fumseck se posa sur son épaule. Hariel le chassa mais l'oiseau revint.

« Te gêne pas surtout » grogna Hariel.

Prenant le sarcasme pour une invitation, l'oiseau se mit à frotter sa tête contre sa joue.

« Un jour faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi tu es avec Dumbledore si tu m'aime tellement. »

Hariel vit alors les plumes de l'oiseau se hérisser.

« On dirait que tu l'aimes pas beaucoup non plus. Ça nous fait un point commun. »

Fumseck poussa un trille joyeux et se remit à caresser la joue d'Hariel de plus belle.

« Un point commun, ça fait pas de nous des amis » s'exclama Hariel en repoussant sa tête. « Foutu Phoenix. »

Il se tourna alors vers le corps du Basilic et s'avança vers lui.

« Tu fais quoi ? » lui demanda le Choipeau.

« J'essaie de trouver une histoire crédible à raconter à Dumbledore. Il faudra peut-être aussi que j'adapte un peu ma tenue pour coller au récit… »

À ce moment-là, le corps du basilic se mit à frémir puis à bouger. Hariel recula d'un bon et prépara un son Pouvoir de Destruction. Mais le serpent ne bougeait plus à nouveau. Était-ce un spasme musculaire ?

« _Ayesha voit une lumière_ » dit alors le serpent. « _Ayesha est en train de mourir ?_ »

« _Oui, Ayesha, tu es en train de mourir_ » lui répondit Hariel qui n'avait pas baissé sa garde pour autant.

« _Ayesha est triste. Ayesha est heureuse._ »

« _Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Ayesha est heureuse que son malheur prenne fin mais elle est triste parce qu'elle a déçu Maître Salazar. Maître Salazar avait laissé Ayesha pour qu'elle veille sur ses petits, tous ses petits deux jambes qui viennent dans la Chambre du dessus. »_

Elle devait parler du château.

« _Mais Ayesha n'a pas été une bonne protectrice. Ayesha a attaqué les petits deux jambes qu'elle devait protéger. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir obéit ? »_

 _« Il était le Maître. Le nouveau Maître. Ayesha était si seule. Elle ne voulait pas voir le nouveau Maître partir alors elle a obéit. Même si ce n'était pas bien. Mais Ayesha est tombée. Tombée, tombée, tombée. Dans le gouffre de sa tête et après elle ne pouvait plus arrêter d'obéir. »_

Il était possible que Salazar ait laissé une sorte de sécurité pour que ses descendants puissent se faire obéir du Basilic. Si cela n'avait pas marché avec lui, c'était sans doute parce qu'Ayesha était trop folle.

« _Ayesha voudrait savoir si le petit Changeforme va bien »_ reprit alors le serpent.

« _Comment sais-tu ce qu'il est ? »_ demanda Hariel en portant inconsciemment ma main à son cou où se trouvait Proteus.

 _« Maître Salazar avait beaucoup de connaissances. Il les a donné à Ayesha pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie pendant son sommeil. »_

 _« Il va bien »_

« _Ayesha est contente. Ayesha aurait été triste si quelqu'un avait été blessé par Ayesha. Ayesha voudrait s'excuser en donnant son corps et sa vie au petit Changeforme. »_

 _« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

 _« C'était dans les connaissances de Maître Salazar. Le Changeforme peut absorber une créature vivante pour obtenir son pouvoir et sa forme. »_

 _« C'est vrai ? »_

 _« Oui, mais il fait faire vite. La Créature doit être vivante pour que ça fonctionne. »_

 _« Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »_

 _« Ayesha veut laisser quelque chose de bien sûr cette terre. »_

Hariel prit alors Proteus dans sa main et le regarda dans les yeux. Le petit Changeforme lui rendit son regard puis se tourna vers le corps du serpent géant.

« Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux… »

Il approcha sa main du corps gigantesque et Proteus sauta dessus avant de commencer à s'étendre sur toute la surface écailleuse du Basilic. Bientôt, Hariel n'eut plus devant lui qu'une grande masse grise parcouru de reflets colorés. Elle ondoya pendant quelques instants avant de s'affiner. Hariel vit apparaître la forme de la tête puis des écailles et il se retrouva devant un Basilic gris irisé. Puis des couleurs apparurent et Hariel eut l'impression que Proteus était comme aspiré par le corps du Basilic sauf que c'était le contraire.

Le Basilic devant lui n'était plus blessé à cause de la foudre et ses yeux étaient intacts. Le corps massif se redressa et pencha la tête vers le sol en ouvrant les yeux. Hariel frémit mais ne sentit rien. Ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas jaune mais vert comme les siens, ne lui faisaient aucun mal.

« Tu n'as pas son pouvoir tueur ? » s'étonna Hariel.

« _Je pense que je peux l'activer à volonté, Maître »_ dit le serpent géant d'une voix enfantine.

Hariel sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Proteus parle et encore moins avec cette voix ou de cette façon, sans bouger les lèvres comme le faisaient Sköll et Hati. En tout cas, Hariel en était sûr, ce n'était pas du Fourchelangue.

« Tu parles… » dit-il simplement.

« _Oui et je suis heureux de pouvoir vous dire combien je vous aime, Maître »_ dit Proteus en penchant sa tête massive pour la frotter contre Hariel en manquant de le faire tomber.

« Tu n'as pas le bon format pour ce genre de chose » lui fit remarquer ce dernier.

« _Mmm…Je crois que je peux changer ça »_ dit Proteus d'un ton pensif.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et son corps repris sa couleur gris irisée avant de se mettre à rétrécir. Arrivé à peu près à la taille d'Hariel, il se mit à prendre forme et le jeune Démon se trouva bientôt devant un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés roux orangés avec une peau pâle et des yeux jaunes verts fendus comme un serpent. Il portait un tee-shirt et un bermuda orange avec une veste à capuche, des baskets et une casquette, le tout d'un vert vif.

L'enfant eut alors un grand sourire et se jeta dans les bras d'Hariel.

« Holà ! » s'exclama Hariel. « Doucement ! »

« C'est que je suis très content de pouvoir faire ça » dit Proteus.

« Une question, où est ce que tu as péché cette apparence ? »

« Sais pas. J'ai voulu ressembler à un humain et je suis devenu comme ça. »

« Au moins l'apparence va mieux avec la voix. Mais je pensais que tu ne pourrais te transformer qu'en Basilic. »

« Grâce à Ayesha, je suis plus fort et je peux prendre des apparences plus grande…je crois… »

« Et tu as aussi ses souvenirs ? »

Proteus réfléchit puis secoua la tête.

« C'est pas grave » dit Hariel en l'embrassant sur la joue ce qui fit roucouler le jeune Changeforme. « En tous les cas, maintenant je pense qu'il faudrait sortir de là. »

0o0o0

Finalement, Hariel essaya de rester le plus simple possible. Il avait découvert où se trouvait l'entrée en enquêtant et était allé voir Lockhart pour le lui dire et ils étaient tous deux allés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais Lockhart avait glissé sur l'eau des toilettes et c'était assommé forçant Hariel à descendre seul.

Lockhart ne risquait pas de dire le contraire surtout qu'il était encore dans le coma suite au choc sur le carrelage. Il avait volontairement laissé Blaise de côté à la demande de ce dernier. L'affaire allait faire du bruit et il préférait rester hors des projecteurs. Hariel pensait que c'était pour le mieux aussi.

Donc il était descendu, avait trouvé Ginny et discuté avec Tom qui lui avait raconté tous ses secrets. Fumseck était arrivé avec le Choipeau, Tom s'était moqué du cadeau de Dumbledore puis avait appelé le Basilic. Hariel n'avait fait que fuir les yeux pratiquement fermés jusqu'à ce que Fumseck lui crève les yeux. Le basilic avait essayé d'attraper Fumseck pour se venger et avait envoyé le chapeau vers Hariel avec sa queue. Priant pour que quelque chose se passe il avait mis le chapeau et s'était pris l'épée sur la tête. Écoutant à nouveau Tom, le Basilic s'était jeté sur lui et Hariel lui avait enfoncé l'épée dans la tête à travers le palais mais non sans éviter de se faire percer le bras par un croc qui s'était ensuite détaché de la mâchoire.

Heureusement, Fumseck l'avait guérie et il avait utilisé le croc pour détruire le journal et tuer Jedusor puis le Phoenix les avaient fait remonter, lui et Ginny, jusqu'aux toilettes avant de le guider vers le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il lui raconta, à elle ainsi qu'aux Weasley qui venaient de retrouver leur fille et à Dumbledore qui se trouvait près de la cheminée avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Hariel espérait plus que tout que ce soit lui le plus convaincu par son histoire. Il avait même, une fois retrouvé ses vêtements d'école, procédé à rendre son récit plus réel en déchirant son uniforme par endroit (surtout à celui où il avait été blessé) et en se roulant dans la saleté. Il n'y avait pas trace de cicatrices sur son bras mais ça pouvait s'expliquer par le pouvoir des larmes de Phoenix. En tous les cas, il avait l'air d'y croire si Hariel lisait bien ses expressions faciales.

Le récit pouvait paraître rocambolesque mais c'était selon lui la manière la plus logique de présenter les événements et d'expliquer qu'il ait survécu. En même temps, tout n'était pas que mensonge. Il avait bien trouvé l'entrée seule, discuté avec Jedusor, esquivé le Basilic et tué Jedusor en détruisant son journal. Fumseck avait bien crevé les yeux du basilic, utilisé ses larmes et l'avait ramené en haut grâce à sa capacité à porter des charges lourdes (plutôt, à l'avis d'Hariel, une capacité générant un champ anti-gravité se transmettant par contact direct ou indirect) puis avait guidé le jeune sorcier jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall en traînant un Lockhart inconscient.

Après le récit. Dumbledore avait conseillé à Arthur et Molly Weasley d'amener leur fille à l'infirmerie et leur avait également demandé d'y déposer Lockhart. Il rajouta que ça ne dérangerait pas Mme Pomfresh puisqu'elle était en train d'administrer l'antidote aux pétrifiés.

 _Juste le soir où la menace est écarté, quel hasard,_ pensa Hariel avec un brin d'ironie.

Il donna ensuite la consigne au professeur McGonagall de se rendre aux cuisine pour demander aux elfes de préparer un banquet pour fêter la victoire d'Hariel et c'est ainsi que celui-ci se retrouva seul avec son « mentor ».

La première chose que fit celui-ci fut de le remercier pour lui être resté fidèle. Selon lui c'était la seule solution qui aurait pu amener Fumseck à l'aider. Hariel n'était pas vraiment sûr de ça. L'oiseau ne semblait pas porter son maître dans son cœur. Dumbledore avait dû lui donner des consignes précises et le Phoenix avait dû les ignorer. Hariel était finalement assez reconnaissant à l'oiseau car il avait tout de même soigné Proteus et lui avait offert l'occasion de rendre sa victoire plus crédible.

« Je…je voulais vous poser la question Monsieur » dit alors Hariel. « C'est vous qui avait mis l'épée de Gryffondor dans le Choipeau ? »

Il fallait bien qu'il lui tende une perche.

« Non, elle y était depuis toujours. Mais seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait l'y trouver et je comptais là-dessus. »

C'était donc bien ce qu'avait dit le Choipeau.

« Mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor ! Je suis…je suis un Serdaigle… »

« Mais tu possèdes également énormément de qualités propres aux Gryffondor comme le courage, le dévouement, le fait de s'inquiéter pour les autres ou l'envie de faire le bien. »

En clair, le parfait petit héros. Le fossé entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'était énormément creusé depuis que Dumbledore était devenu directeur. Cela tenait au fait qu'il avait érigé les valeurs de Gryffondor en valeurs héroïques et en avait rajouté pour renforcer cet aspect. Bien entendu, les héros avaient besoins d'ennemis à combattre alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser un antagonisme déjà existant ? Le fait que Voldemort ait été à Serpentard et se réclamait de ses idées avait rendu les choses plus faciles. Comme tous les sorciers ou la majorité passaient par Poudlard, il était facile d'implanter cette idée en eux dès l'enfance et de conditionner ainsi toute une population. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait demandé le poste de directeur.

Hariel savait que c'était sa politique qui avait jeté des gens comme Severus dans les bras de Voldemort. Beaucoup étaient des adeptes mais d'autres avaient dû subir des pressions d'un côté comme de l'autre. Rejetés par la société, ils s'étaient tournés vers les seuls qui les acceptaient.

Le bémol avait été le départ d'Hariel à Serdaigle. Il n'y avait plus d'antagonisme surtout que les Serdaigles étaient considérés comme neutres (alors que les Poufsouffles étaient considérés comme sans importance). Avec cette épée, Dumbledore avait voulu rétablir la balance et prouver qu'Hariel était bien un héros Gryffondor qui allait se battre contre l'ennemi Serpentard.

« Au fait, où se trouve-t-elle cette épée ? Je ne l'ai pas vu avec toi… »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à la retirer de la gueule du Basilic. Il faisait froid et Ginny avait besoin d'aide… »

En fait, il l'avait laissé en bas et comptait aller la reprendre plus tard. Il n'allait quand même pas permettre à Dumbledore de mettre la main sur un héritage familiale quand même.

« Je comprends…tu as fait comme tu as pu » dit le vieux directeur.

Il était contrarié. Il faisait tout pour le cacher mais certains signes ne trompaient pas. Sans épée, pas de preuve.

Dumbledore allait le congédier quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce, le visage déformé par la fureur. A côté de lui, il y avait une petite silhouette recouverte de bandage. Hariel la regarda quelques instants et reconnut Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui lui avait cassé le bras. Il se sentit tout à coup très idiot. Il s'était demandé à qui l'elfe pouvait bien appartenir alors qu'il lui aurait simplement fallut en parler à Draco. Bon, il avait mentionné l'incident mais il n'avait jamais donné le nom de l'elfe. En réalisant qu'il appartenait à Lucius Malefoy, une autre conclusion lui vint à l'esprit.

« Bonsoir Lucius » dit innocemment Dumbledore à la vue du nouvel arrivant.

« Comment osez-vous ! » s'exclama celui-ci. « Comment osez-vous vous présenter ici ! Le Conseil de l'école vous a suspendu ! Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de revenir ? »

« C'est simple, mon cher, il s'avère que les autres conseillers m'ont écrit, oui, tous les autres, pour me demander de revenir. Ils avaient semble-t-il entendu parler de la mort présumée de la fille d'Arthur Weasley et ils se sont rendus compte que j'étais somme toute le meilleur pour ce poste. »

Hariel avait donc bien deviné, ce soir-là dans la cabane d'Hagrid. La raison pour laquelle Dumbledore s'était laissé viré et même l'avait attendu, c'était pour qu'on lui demande, voire qu'on le supplie de revenir. Quand on cherche comme lui à dominer les autres, il ne suffit pas de se rendre incontournable, il fallait aussi se rendre irremplaçable. Les conseillers avaient vu que sous la direction de Dumbledore, les attaques avaient été sans grande gravité mais que dès son départ, il y avait eu un mort…ou presque. Avec son retour, Dumbledore rappelait à tout le monde qu'il était l'homme indispensable…

« Ils m'ont également racontés des histoires étranges. Plusieurs d'entre eux m'ont affirmés que vous les avez menacés s'ils refusaient d'approuver ma suspension. »

…et qui savait frapper vite et fort quand il s'agissait de se venger. Après, rien ne prouvait que ce soit la vérité (même si de la part de Lucius Malefoy, ce n'était pas étonnant), certains conseillés auraient pu mentir pour se dédouaner et faire retomber la faute sur Lucius.

La suite de la conversation n'était pas des plus intéressantes. Lucius voulait savoir qui était le coupable et Dumbledore accusait Voldemort. Il était plus intéressé par le comportement de l'elfe. Il montrait le journal (qu'Hariel avait donné à Dumbledore) puis Lucius Malefoy avant de se frapper la tête. La signification était simple et confirmait l'hypothèse d'Hariel. C'était Lucius qui était en possession du carnet et avait fait en sorte que Ginny le trouve. Le moment où c'était arrivé était simple à trouver. C'était pendant l'été, sur le Chemin de Traverse avant sa bagarre avec Arthur Weasley…ou pendant. Dans la panique, il avait dû le mélanger à ses affaires.

Manifestement, Dumbledore semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion à en juger par les menaces voilées qu'il fit à Lucius. C'était d'ailleurs assez amusant d'observer la déconfiture du Seigneur Malefoy qui, en pensant piéger et salir le nom de Weasley et de Dumbledore par la même occasion, avait finit par arriver à l'exacte contraire. Hariel doutait que Lucius sache vraiment ce qu'était le carnet. En fait, il était sûr qu'il l'ignorait. Jamais Lucius ne se serait séparé du journal s'il savait qu'il contenait un fragment d'âme de Voldemort, surtout si c'était l'un de ceux qui assuraient sa survie. Peut-être qu'un jour Hariel ferait en sorte qu'il le sache. Ce serait amusant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lucius Malefoy nia farouchement son implication et décida de partir non sans avoir ordonné à Dobby de le suivre en lui tordant l'oreille. Hariel serra les dents et me regarda partir. Il avait horreur de ça. Il avait horreur de tous les abus qu'une personne pouvait faire subir à une autre plus faible. Dire que Dobby allait devoir obéir à ce salaud à moins que celui-ci ne lui donne personnellement un vêtement.

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il demanda le journal à Dumbledore sous prétexte de le rendre à Malefoy et se précipita dans le couloir. En chemin, il réussit à enlever sa chaussure puis sa chaussette et à mettre cette dernière dans le carnet avant de se remettre à courir pour rattraper Lucius Malefoy. Il devait marcher vite car Hariel ne le rattrapa qu'au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, dans l'un des deux déambulatoires qui entouraient les cours de l'école. Hariel appela alors Lucius qui se retourna.

« Vous alliez partir sans ça » lui dit-il en lui fourrant le journal entre les mains.

« Il me semble que vous n'écoutez pas bien, Potter. Ceci n'est pas à moi. »

Hariel eut un petit sourire. Malgré l'apparence négligée du jeune garçon, Lucius se sentit effrayé par ce sourire.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda Hariel. « Vous devriez regarder à l'intérieur, là où j'ai marqué la page. »

Nerveusement, Lucius ouvrit le carnet et retira la chaussette avant de la laisser tomber à côté de lui puis regarda les pages.

« Il n'y a rien » dit-il d'une voix coléreuse.

« Ah ? J'avais cru » dit alors Hariel sur un ton innocent.

Furieux de s'être laissé impressionner par un gamin, Lucius se rapprocha de lui pour le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Un de ces jours, Potter, tu connaitras le même sort que tes parents » siffla-t-il. « Eux aussi se mêlaient tout le temps de ce qui ne les regardaient pas. »

Le sourire d'Hariel s'agrandit et l'étincelle dans ces yeux faillit faire reculer Lucius.

« Vous ne devriez pas insulter les parents de quelqu'un qui vient de tuer un Basilic » susurra le plus jeune. « Il pourrait vouloir vous montrer comment il a fait. »

Lucius soutint quelques instants son regard puis se détourna.

« Viens Dobby » dit-il d'une voix mal maîtrisé.

Mais l'elfe ne bougea pas.

« J'ai dit _viens_! » s'exclama Lucius en se tournant vers son elfe.

C'est alors qu'il vit la chaussette que celui-ci tenait presque religieusement.

« Le maître a donné à Dobby une chaussette » dit-il de sa voix de fausset. « Le maître l'a jeté et Dobby l'a attrapé. Dobby est maintenant un elfe libre ! »

« Oups, ma faute » dit Hariel d'une voix enjoué.

« Misérable ! » s'écria Lucius en sortant sa baguette de sa canne.

Ça, Hariel ne l'avait pas prévu. Par réflexe, il sentait le feu commencer à sortir de ses mains pour carboniser le sorcier. Mais à ce moment-là, Dobby se mit devant lui et claqua des doigts. Lucius se retrouva projeté en arrière et retomba en tas sur le sol.

« Vous…vous me le paierais » bafouilla ce dernier en se relevant avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça » dit alors Hariel au petit elfe. « Je peux me défendre seul. »

« Dobby sait » répondit celui-ci. « Hariel Potter Monsieur est un puissant Démon. Mais Dobby s'est dit que Hariel Potter Monsieur ne voudrait pas montrer sa vraie puissance ici à Poudlard. »

« Tu es plus intelligent que je ne pensais. »

« Merci, Hariel Potter Monsieur ! » s'exclama l'elfe au comble de la joie.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment » marmonna Hariel.

« Dobby est aussi très content et reconnaissant à Monsieur Hariel Potter Monsieur pour l'avoir sauvé. Hariel Potter est bon, Hariel Potter est généreux ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi » se défendit celui-ci en rougissant, embarrassé. « Tu connaissais mon secret. Il fallait donc que je te libère de Malefoy pour que tu ne lui répète pas. »

« Dobby a déjà dit à Monsieur Hariel Potter Monsieur que ce secret était impossible à divulguer. Non, non, non. Hariel Potter, le grand Hariel Potter à fait ça parce que c'est une bonne personne. »

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda alors Hariel pour changer de sujet.

« Dobby va voyager » répondit celui-ci. « Dobby va voir des tas d'endroits qu'il n'a pas vu. »

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas faire ça éternellement ? »

En effet si les elfes se liaient aux sorciers, c'étaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils étaient trop puissants et sans maître pour ancrer leur magie, ils risquaient de mourir. Cela venait du fait qu'auparavant, quand on les appelait encore par leur vrai nom, les Brownies, ils partageaient leur magie avec un arbre qui était né en même temps qu'eux. Mais un sorcier maléfique avait détruit ses arbres pour lier les elfes à lui et se servir d'eux comme soldats. Libérés de sa domination, ils n'avaient plus pu être liés à d'autres arbres et ils n'avaient plus que deux solutions : accepter la mort ou se lier à des sorciers. Certains avaient choisis de se laisser mourir. Les autres vivaient parmi les sorciers depuis lors, immortels mais aussi incapables d'avoir une descendance puisqu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment complets.

« Dobby va voyager autant qu'il peut puis il va revenir travailler à Poudlard. Le château accueille tous les elfes sans maître. »

« Si tu le désir, je peux me lier à toi. Je ne veux pas de serviteur, je n'en ai pas besoin, ce qui fait que tu pourras voyager à loisir. »

Pour la première fois, Hariel vit une expression pensive sur le visage de l'elfe.

« Dobby va d'abord voyager et puis si Poudlard ne lui plaît pas, il ira voir Monsieur Hariel Potter Monsieur. »

« C'est comme tu veux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il doit y avoir des gens qui m'attendent. »

Hariel abandonna l'elfe puis descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés et fêtaient le retour de ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés. Parmi eux, Hariel ne s'intéressait qu'à deux d'entre eux.

Quand il vit enfin Draco et Hermione, Hariel se jeta sur eux et les prit dans ses bras. Il avait tout fait pour être fort, pour ne pas craquer afin qu'il puisse les venger et à présent, c'était comme si le poids du monde se levait de ses épaules. A la surprise de ses amis, il se mit à pleurer.

Hermione et Draco ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de serrer très fort leur ami contre eux.

0o0o0

Hariel profita de son retour dans la Chambre pour faire un petit peu de nettoyage. Il commença par le tuyau d'entrée puis le long couloir menant à la salle principale. Il en profita aussi pour renouveler les sorts de nettoyage et d'étanchéité et en ajouta pour renforcer la structure. Il procéda de même dans la Chambre proprement dite et en profita pour ajouter de la lumière.

Pendant un moment, le sujet lui posa quelques problèmes…esthétiques. Les torches c'était bien dans l'ambiance mais niveau luminosité, ce n'était pas vraiment efficace. Des lampes plus modernes auraient pu fonctionner mais ça aurait totalement ruiné l'ambiance. Au final, il décida de se passer de sources de lumières. L'endroit était illuminé correctement mais il n'y avait aucune origine visible, seulement la lumière.

Mais tous ces travaux n'était somme toute qu'un passe-temps, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'utiliser la pièce…enfin, ce n'était pas dans ses projets à court terme. Il voulait surtout se distraire en même temps qu'il entretenait un endroit plein de potentiel à utiliser ultérieurement.

Une fois ceci fait, il récupéra l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il avait posé dans un coin et la mit dans son sac nounours sans fond avant de se diriger vers le fond de la chambre. Quelque chose l'intriguait depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il avait affronté Tom. Il se plaça devant la tête géante sculpté dans la pierre et l'observa quelques instants.

« _Parle-moi »_ dit-il simplement en fourchelangue.

Il attendit mais rien ne se passa. S'était-il trompé ? Quand il avait entendu Tom dire le mot de passe pour ouvrir la bouche de la statue, il l'avait trouvé trop…égocentrique pour Salazar Serpentard… enfin, pour l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait la conviction que tout ce qu'on racontait sur lui, sa réputation, ses idées, etc, tout cela était faux. C'était une idée qu'il avait eu depuis déjà pas mal de temps, après avoir appris son héritage et notamment que la lignée sans magie de sa mère, ce que les Sorciers appelaient Cracmol, avait commencé avec Salazar Serpentard lui-même et notamment sa fille. Bizarrement, Hariel n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Salazar ait pu abandonner sa propre enfant, c'était trop…étrange.

Soudain, il y eu un bruit et la bouche s'ouvrit. Ça avait juste mit un peu de temps. Le mécanisme magique devait en quelque sorte être grippé. Mais son hypothèse était exacte. L'ouverture pouvait répondre à un simple ordre de s'ouvrir. Le reste qu'avait prononcé Jedusor n'était qu'un effet de son délire.

Sortant ses ailes, il vola jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'ouverture et pénétra dans l'antre du Basilic. Quelque chose qu'Ayesha lui avait dit et qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elle avait dit que Salazar lui avait laissé des connaissances pour son long sommeil. En repensant à ses mots, il lui revenait également en tête le fait que les Fondateurs, considérés comme des érudits, n'avaient laissés aucun document, aucun livre alors qu'il était si facile d'en ensorceler pour qu'ils se conservent plus longtemps. Si ça se trouve, au lieu de les laisser dans son coffre à la banque, Salazar les avait laissé dans la Chambre et à partir de là, il n'était pas improbable que les autres fondateurs aient aussi des bibliothèques cachés dans l'école. Enfin, ça restait une hypothèse tant que rien n'avait pu être prouvé.

Le couloir n'était pas très long et menait à une salle simple dont le sol était recouvert de carcasses qu'Hariel nettoya aussitôt. Une fois satisfait du résultat il se mit à regarder autour de lui. Au cours de son investigation, il se gratta distraitement l'oreille et puis plus tard, une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort. Il avait l'impression qu'on le chatouillait à l'intérieur. C'était comme une vibration qui pénétrait son corps par ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable mais tout de même assez dérangeant. Il chercha d'où pouvait venir cette vibration quand il se rendit compte qu'elle devenait de plus en plus forte. Oh, pas de beaucoup mais suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas une vibration. C'était des chuchotements. Le sens lui échappait, ce n'était pas suffisamment fort, mais c'était bien des chuchotements.

Il essaya d'en trouver l'origine mais cela semblait venir de partout et nulle part et partout à la fois. Il se décida alors à utiliser sa seconde vision et regarda à nouveau la pièce. Des runes. Il y avait des runes partout.

« Malin » siffla Hariel, admiratif.

De simples rues tracées magiquement ou avec une encre n'aurait pas résistés aux dégâts du temps. Il fallait les graver. Pourtant Hariel n'avait pas vu les runes avant d'utiliser sa vision. C'était parce qu'elles n'étaient pas _sur_ les murs mais _dans_ les murs.

En réfléchissant bien, on pouvait faire ça très facilement en recouvrant un mur gravé de rune d'une couche de chaux puis en peignant par-dessus ou alors en faisant un mur à deux épaisseur mais là, les murs étaient nus et d'un seul tenant. Salazar avait, par in procédé magique, gravé la rune au cœur même de la pierre sans ouvrir celle-ci un seul instant. C'était décidément très ingénieux.

D'ailleurs les assemblages de runes elle-même étaient ingénieux. Apparemment, elles diffusaient un signal en partit sonore perceptible par l'ouïe mais pas compréhensible en premier lieu. Pour arriver à comprendre, il fallait une réceptivité cérébrale supérieure comme par exemple pendant le sommeil.

Hariel suivit le flux énergétique qui alimentait les runes et se retrouva face au mur du fond. La source était derrière. Il n'y avait aucune runes permettant d'ouvrir. Hariel manqua se frapper le front. Bien sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas ! Comme toutes les portes ici, elle obéissait à quiconque parle en fourchelangue.

Avec un simple sifflement, le mur se sépara en deux et glissa de part et d'autre d'une ouverture. Des lumières s'allumèrent dans la pièce et les yeux d'Hariel se mirent à briller. Son hypothèse se révélait exact. C'était bien une bibliothèque. Plus que ça en fait, il s'agissait plus d'un cabinet de travail qui faisait aussi laboratoire. On disait que Salazar Serpentard était un maître de Potion très doué. Ça devait être là qu'il expérimentait. Dans un coin de la pièce, face à ma grande bibliothèque qui devait contenir au bas plus d'un mimer d'ouvrages divers, il y avait une paillasse de pierre polie avec un chaudron et tous le nécessaire pour préparer des potions notamment un meuble à tiroirs presque aussi grand que la bibliothèque et garnis de petites étiquettes.

Hariel s'approcha et les regarda. L'écriture lui était inconnue. C'était une écriture élégante et déliée pleine d'arabesques mais qui ne lui disait rien. Soudain, elle se mit à onduler et Hariel pu lire ce qui était écrit : « Jusquiame Noire ». C'est alors qu'il comprit. C'était une forme écrite du fourchelangue. C'était étrange qu'une langue animale ait sa propre écriture mais il était possible que ce soit en fait l'invention de Serpentard ou alors d'un prédécesseur fourchelangue.

Outre la bibliothèque et le laboratoire, le seul autre meuble était un bureau avec banc et pupitre. Il y avait aussi quelques parchemins, des plumes et des bouteilles d'encre. Rien que de très ordinaire. Hariel ouvrit l'une des bouteilles et regarda à l'intérieur. L'encre était encore fraîche. Il devait y avoir des sorts de conservations. Cela expliquait aussi l'absence de poussière. A cause de ça, il lui était impassible de dire si oui ou non quelqu'un était venu avant lui mais il supposait que si Jedusor avait trouvé cette pièce, il aurait embarqué des choses comme lui s'apprêtait à le faire.

Hariel baissa les yeux et remarqua alors quelque chose juste derrière le bureau. C'était un coffre. Utilisant à nouveau le fourchelangue pour détacher le cadenas en forme de serpent, il en ouvrit le couvercle. Il était plein de documents. Il y avait des feuilles plates ou roulés, en parchemin ou en papyrus, il y avait également des volumen, ces rouleaux de parchemins très longs enroulés autour de baguettes de bois permettant de les dérouler et de les enroulés ainsi que quelques codex, l'ancêtre du livre relié. En fait de codex, c'était plus des carnets, des feuilles de parchemins cousus entre deux carrés de cuir destiné à les protéger. Bien sûr, tout était manuscrit comme ça devait être le cas des livres de la bibliothèque. Cependant, l'écriture était assez brouillonne et les mots avaient été tracés par quelque chose de poudreux, comme une graphite. Rien à voir avec de l'encre. On aurait plutôt dit des notes. Des notes faites par Salazar.

Malgré son excitation, Hariel referma le coffre. S'il se mettait au déchiffrage maintenant, il risquait de ne pas remonter avant le départ du train…voir pas du tout. Non, il devait emporter le tout. Enfin non, pas le tout, pas pour l'instant. Il allait se contenter du coffre, des livres de la bibliothèque et aussi de quelques carnets et livres rangés sur un coin de la paillasse du laboratoire. Sans doute des ouvrages de potions. Le reste demeurerait là. De toute façon, personne ne risquait de venir le prendre et c'était manifestement protégé. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin d'un laboratoire de potion, pas encore. A part en cours, il ne s'était pas encore concentré sur le sujet mais avait promis de s'y mettre un jour. A ce moment-là, il commencerait à utiliser des ingrédients simples et pas la collection rare que Salazar avait rassemblé ici.

Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour il aurait un maître de potions à son service exclusif. L'idée le fit rire et il se mit au travail.

0o0o0

Blaise était nerveux. Assis sur une chaise dans une salle abandonnée, il avait posé ses coudes sur ses cuisses et son pied était atteint d'un tic. Il espérait que personne à part Draco ne le trouverait ici et surtout pas l'un de ses collègues Serpentard.

En utilisant une technique que son ami lui avait montré, il lui avait fait passer un message sous la forme d'un petit serpent en origami qui avait rampé jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles où il mangeait avec Potter et Granger.

Les examens ayant été annulés pour cause d'attaques de Basilic, ils avaient trois semaines de libre, trois semaines où il était assez difficile de croiser Draco à un endroit où il ne serait pas vu par ses camarades d'où le stratagème. De toute façon, aujourd'hui il y avait peu de chance que l'un deux soit dans le château puisque la majorité des élèves étaient dans le parc à s'amuser afin de laisser le château vide pour les cinquième année qui passaient leurs BUSEs en ce moment et les septièmes qui révisaient encore leurs ASPICs qui auraient lieu la semaine suivante. Ça n'empêchait pas d'être prudent.

Depuis ce fameux soir, il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions, sur Draco bien sûr, et puis sur Hariel Potter. Il y avait eu la barrière, puis les chiens géant et puis Potter lui-même, émergeant du tuyau comme une fleur en volant, des ailes noires dans son dos. Il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions et lui avait conseillé de rentrer à son dortoir s'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ce qui allait arriver et Blaise avait obéit mais maintenant, il voulait savoir.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre lui fit relever ma tête et battre le cœur plus vite mais il fut soulager de voir que c'était Draco.

« Salut » dit celui-ci, l'air gêné.

« Salut » répondit Blaise à son tour en se rendant compte qu'il était lui aussi gêné.

« Tu…tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui…je voulais…je voulais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi, j'ai été dur… »

« Mais non, ça… »

« Attends, laisse-moi finir. Je t'ai reproché des choses que je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher. Tu as eu raison de t'éloigner. Tu l'as fait pour moi et je…je t'en remercie. »

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Quand j'ai commencé à traîner avec Hariel, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à toi. Il m'intriguait tellement que plus rien ne comptait donc euh…voilà, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, j'ai été idiot. »

« Jamais je n'aurais cru t'entendre t'insulter toi-même » ricana Blaise sur un ton plus léger pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Ça va être quoi ensuite ? Tu vas critiquer tes cheveux ? »

« Ne sois pas bête, mes cheveux sont parfaits » répondit Draco, le nez en l'air.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Cela dura quelques minutes puis ils se calmèrent. Sans rien dire, Draco prit une autre chaise et s'assit a côté de son ami. Il se passa un petit moment avant que Blaise ne se remette à parler.

« Dis Draco ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Potter…est-ce que c'est un Démon ? »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ouais » dit-il finalement. « Mais tu sais, moi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? Et Granger ? »

« Non. Elle est humaine. »

 _Enfin en partie,_ rajouta Draco dans sa tête en pensant aux yeux féeriques de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'es pas né comme ça, si ? » reprit Blaise.

« Non »

« Comment tu l'es devenu ? »

« Je…je suis mort. »

L'autre ne répondit pas.

« Cet été, Lucius ne m'a pas chassé de la maison. Il m'a tué. Il a ensuite abandonné mon corps et Hariel m'a ressuscité sous la forme d'un Démon. »

« Je croyais que tu avais été sauvé par l'Héritier Pendragon-….oh ! Je comprends. C'est Potter l'Héritier, c'est ça ? »

« Notre futur roi » dit Draco sans spécifier de qui il parlait.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence.

« Dis Draco » reprit finalement Blaise.

« Mmm… »

« On est ami ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Ok. Mais au sujet des autres… »

« T'inquiète pas. On fera profil bas. »

« Merci » dit Blaise.

Il sourit et passa son bras autour du cou de Draco. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami.

0o0o0

Le compartiment où il se trouvait commençait à être plein. Outre Hermione et Draco, il y avait avec lui Dean, Seamus, les Jumeaux Weasley et Neville Londubat. Ils étaient arrivés depuis quelques instant quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Hey ! Harry, mon pote, je te retrouve enfin » s'exclama Ronald en entrant dans le compartiment se demander à personne.

Hariel lui jeta un regard sombre.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux, Ronald ? »

« Allons Harry, on est potes ! Tu peux m'appeler Ron ! »

« On est potes ? Dernière nouvelle » répliqua Hariel sur un ton moqueur. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a trois semaines dans la grande salle. »

« Oh, tu sais, parfois on dit des choses qu'on pense pas vraiment dans le feu de l'action. Mais les amis ça pardonne non ? »

« Les amis ça fait aussi confiance. Ce n'est pas seulement ce qui s'est passé dans la grande salle. Depuis les vacances de Noël, tu m'évite et même parfois tu m'ignore. Tu croyais que j'étais coupable, c'est ça ? »

« C'était les autres qui… »

« De tous les Serdaigles, tu étais le seul à penser qu'Hariel était vraiment l'Héritier » intervint Hermione.

« Mais…mais non je… »

« De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance » reprit Hariel. « Je pense que nos routes vont se séparer. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, on est ami. »

« Les amis doivent pouvoir se faire confiance. Tu n'as pas eu confiance en moi et moi je ne sais plus si je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas m'abandonner quand j'en aurai le plus besoin. »

« Donc quoi ? » demanda Ron, l'air bravache. « Tu vas me virer du compartiment ? »

« Je ne suis pas chef ici, je laisse les autres décider s'ils veulent bien que tu t'assois avec eux. Moi en tout cas, c'est non. »

Finalement, Ron s'assit près de Seamus, côté couloir. Dean, de l'autre côté de l'Irlandais, était encore fâché de ce que le rouquin avait dit à son cousin se mit à participer un peu à la conversation. Côté fenêtre, Hariel soupira et posa me coude contre la vitre pour regarder à travers. Ça au moins, c'était fait.

Au final l'année avait été mouvementée. En comparaison, l'été serait plus calme. Il aurait amplement le temps de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire notamment la recherche d'Avalon. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que sa malchance habituelle ne vienne pas bousculer ses projets.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà voilà. Donc encore désolé de vous avoir fait faut bon. Qu'il est vilain le Raven, méchant Raven.

Bref, en tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre parce que moi beaucoup. Je me suis amusé, c'était super.

Dans le prochain chapitre, première partie de l'aventure de l'été avec Hariel et Hermione. Joie, joie, joie )


	58. Chapitre 57 : Aventure Cybernétique

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 57 : Aventure cybernétique / Jinkouzunou no boken

.

Hariel soupira. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que trouver un PDG pour la SPE Trust serait une telle plaie. Assis derrière son écran, il regardait les différents entretiens. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait d'être présent mais il refusait de se montrer avant d'avoir choisi. L'autre solution aurait été de leur ôter ou de modifier leurs souvenirs mais si les hommes rentraient chez eux sans leurs souvenirs ou si les versions qu'ils racontaient étaient différentes (il était difficile de modifier exactement les souvenirs de plusieurs personnes à la suite) ce serait encore plus suspect qu'un propriétaire de compagnie secret et paranoïaque.

Car oui, jusque là, Hariel n'avait vu que des hommes et selon sa liste, il ne verrait que ça. Ce n'était pas par sexisme de la part de Balbok qui avait établi la liste, seulement en fonction des renseignements qu'il avait trouvé, les seules personnes qui seraient à ce jour capable de diriger une entreprise comme la sienne. Pour étoffer la liste, Balbok avait également lancé une campagne de recrutement mais jusque-là, ceux qu'il avait sélectionnés demeuraient en haut du panier.

Enfin ça, c'était vite dit. Hariel ne les aimait pas. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'éthique de travail nécessaire pour la façon dont il désirait que l'entreprise soit dirigée. Certes, ils feraient sûrement des bénéfices considérables mais aucun d'eux n'avaient la moindre idée de comment assurer la prospérité de l'entreprise. Ils se moquaient de la tendance paternaliste qui avait été l'apanage de certains chefs d'entreprises notamment au dix neuvième siècle avant que les idées de profit absolu fassent leur entrée. Une entreprise, surtout aussi grande que la sienne, était un organisme vivant dont lui et le futur PDG seraient le cerveau. C'est eux qui assureraient le fonctionnement de l'organisme et son expansion mais aussi que chacune de ses composantes ne soient pas lésé. A notre époque, c'était un pari risqué mais Hariel ne voyait pas son Trust autrement. Et cela, aucun des hommes qu'il avait vu ne semblait le comprendre.

« On fait une pause » dit alors le jeune garçon dans son micro.

Dans la salle d'entretien, un Balbok lourdement sous glamour pour ressembler à un humain hocha la tête. Hariel soupira puis descendit de son siège et sortit de la pièce où il se trouvait pour espionner. Il s'appuya sur le mur et soupira à nouveau. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver la personne parfaite en claquant des doigts mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à être aussi déçu par le genre humain. Il était aux États-Unis depuis déjà deux semaine dont une entière à faire passer des entretiens dans un immeuble de bureaux de grand standing. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à rameuter autant de monde et surtout pas des quatre coins du monde. On aurait dit que tout le monde était prêt à déménager à New York avec armes et bagages.

En effet c'est ici qu'Hariel avait l'intention d'établir son quartier général, comme tout le monde, au plus près de la bourse. Il avait réussi à louer environ trois étages du One World Trade Center soit une surface de près de 10 000 m2. Normalement tous était déjà partie depuis l'annonce du projet dix ans auparavant mais grâce à d'habiles piratages discrets, il avait découvert qu'un certain groupe bien connu (dont il tairait le nom) avait eut quelques ennuis financiers et se trouvait dans l'embarras. Par l'intermédiaire de Balbok, il avait donc fait une offre et pourrait installer son quartier général dans l'un des centres les plus en vue de New York.

En fait, jusque là tout était prêt pour l'emménagement en novembre prochain, tout sauf la personne qui allait gérer tout cela. Lui qui pensait pouvoir consacrer son été à la recherche d'une île mythique perdue Satan sait où, voilà qu'il était condamné à passer son temps à regarder des hommes bouffi d'orgueil (ou bouffis tout court) parler de la façon dont ils comptaient gagner de l'argent en tondant la laine sur le dos des autres.

Sentant une présence à ses côtés, Hariel releva la tête et vit Draco.

« Ça va ? »

« Mmm…oui » dit Hariel sur un ton pas franchement convaincu. « Tu serais un amour si tu m'apportais… »

« De l'eau ? » demanda l'autre garçon avec un sourire en lui tendant une bouteille fraîche.

Hariel sourit et la prit. Il but à longue gorgées puis la posa sur son front en grognant de plaisir. Draco, lui, resta quelques instants hypnotisé par une goutte d'eau qui avait coulée sur le menton puis le long du cou d'Hariel avant de se perdre dans son décolleté.

« Je…euh…tu compte y retourner bientôt ? » demanda-t-il pour tenter de se changer les idées.

« Je passe au toilettes et on y retourne » dit Hariel en lui rendant la bouteille.

Il marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à deux portes côtes à côtes et ouvrit celle sur laquelle se trouvait me dessin d'un bonhomme en robe. Sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il entra dans une stalle puis souleva sa jupe et descendit sa culotte avant de s'assoir avec soulagement sur la cuvette de faïence. Les Démons aussi avaient des besoins naturels. Il était assis depuis quelques secondes quand il sentit quelque chose contre son pied. A cause de la chaleur il ne portait qu'une fine paire de sandales. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier.

« E…Excusez-moi » dit alors une voix fluette dans le box d'à côté, « Vous pourriez me renvoyer le feuille s'il vous plaît ? »

Une main apparut alors par en dessous de la paroi de séparation. C'était une main fine à la peau sombre. Hariel aurait dit Afro-Américaine. Ses ongles très légèrement longs, étaient impeccablement vernis d'une couleur neutre mais Hariel pouvait voir que si le vernis était d'assez bonne qualité, il était bon marché. La manucure était inégale, sans doute faite par elle-même et ses mains étaient légèrement abîmés même si Hariel sentait l'odeur du baume qu'elle avait utilisé pour les soigner.

Du pied il repoussa la feuille vers la main qui l'attrapa avant de lancer un « merci » un peu pressé. Qui était cette femme, se demanda Hariel. Balbok avait réservé l'étage donc à part eux et les candidats, il n'aurait dû y avoir personne d'autre. Il était sûre que ce n'était pas une candidate, il avait un trombinoscope et aucune personne briguant ce genre de poste ne ferait sa manucure soi-même et se mettrait du vernis bon marché.

Après s'être rhabillé, il sortit et se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains, toujours taraudé par la question de l'identité de la femme. De là où il était, il pouvait voir ses jambes entourés de dossiers posés à même le sol. Alors qu'il se séchait les mains, il entendit un juron et vit une feuille planer vers lui. A l'intérieur du box de toilette, les dossiers commençaient à être fermés les uns après les autres de manière rapide et un peu maladroite.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit Hariel en ramassant la feuille de papier. « J'ai votre document. »

« Merci ! » s'exclama la femme.

Hariel jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille. C'était une page d'un plan d'investissement plein de ratures et de notes manuscrites. L'écriture était féminin, sans doute celle de la femme.

Celle-ci réussit finalement à ranger ses dossiers puis se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit avec ses dossiers sous le bras. Elle était grande, même avec ses talons peu haut, et portait un tailleur gris avec une jupe au niveau des genoux avec un serre taille à fils de même couleur, une chemise blanche et une veste dont elle boutonna rapidement le bouton après avoir posé ses dossiers sur le comptoir des lavabos. Le tailleur comme la chemise étaient impeccables mais on les sentait usés, souvent portés et lavés.

Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon serrés mais quelques bouclettes s'en étaient échappé qu'elle tentait de ramener derrière ses oreilles tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle portait des lunettes à montures épaisses et carrés qu'elle enleva quelques instant pour se rafraîchir le visage ce qui permit à Hariel d'apprécier ses yeux verts. C'était une couleur inhabituelle chez une personne Afro-Americaine. Peut-être que l'un de ses parents étaient blanc.

Elle semblait assez agitée si bien que, après avoir reprit la feuille que lui tendait Hariel, elle fit tomber ses dossiers en essayant de l'y remettre. Elle gémit et tomba presque sur le sol pour les ramasser. Heureusement que c'était propre. Hariel l'aida à tout ramasser puis lui ouvrit la porte.

« Merci beaucoup » dit la femme en souriant au jeune garçon. « Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

« Ce n'est rien » répondit Hariel.

« Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu accompagne un parent. »

Hariel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un cri l'interrompit.

« Nathalie ! »

« J'arrive M. Voerhurst ! » s'exclama la femme.

Elle dit au revoir à Hariel avant de se dépêcher pour rejoindre l'autre bout du couloir où l'attendait un homme en colère au corps massif et au crâne dégarni et rouge de colère. Hariel grimaça. L'homme lui rappelait l'oncle Vernon. Ce n'était pas un bon point pour lui.

« Hariel ? » demanda Draco dans son dos. « Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui » répondit celui-ci avant de se diriger à nouveau vers sa salle d'observation.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il retourna près de l'ordinateur et remis le micro.

« Balbok ? » demanda-t-il.

« _Vous êtes prêt à reprendre votre Altesse ? »_

« Oui, mais je veux que vous commenciez par M. Voerhurst. »

« _Très bien »_ répondit simplement le gobelin.

Comme Hariel l'avait prévu, la femme rentra avec l'homme quand Balbok les appela. Rapidement, Hariel fit une capture d'écran de son visage et la rentra dans un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Elle s'appelait Corinne Moore.

 _Pourquoi l'autre gros morse l'a appelé Nathalie alors ?_ Se demanda Hariel.

Après une brève recherche, il avait déjà trouvé quelques informations intéressantes sur elle ce qui le décida à fouiller un peu plus loin. En même temps, il écoutait l'entretien. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui parlait et son plan d'investissement était aussi égoïste que les autres mais certains éléments ne collaient pas. Certaines tournures de style ne pouvaient pas être de lui et il y avait dans l'ensemble des subtilités économies et juridiques qui contrebalançait la quasi immoralité de ce plan. Hariel doutait que ça vienne de Voerhurst.

« Annulez le reste des entretiens » dit finalement Hariel quand le gobelin eut raccompagné l'homme et sa compagne.

« _Votre choix se porte donc sur lui ?_ »

Hariel ne out s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire rusé que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas voir.

« Non, pas sur lui, sur _elle_ »

0o0o0

Corinne soupira quand elle arriva enfin chez elle. Comme les entretiens s'étaient finis juste après le leur, son patron, M. Voerhurst, était sûr que le travail était dans la poche et lui avait permis de partir plus tôt. Cela voulait quand même dire qu'elle était sortit vers huit heure du soir et qu'elle était arrivé à son appartement dans le Queens vers les neuf heures ce qui était bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle pourrait même voire sa fille ce qui était un changement agréable.

Mais il fallait mieux qu'elle arrête de se plaindre car ça allait changer. Ce nouveau travail serait une aubaine pour son patron et aussi pour elle puisqu'elle le suivrait. Nouveau poste, nouveau lieu de travail et surtout nouveau salaire. Ce n'est pas qu'il la payait une misère mais son salaire actuel était bien en dessous du travail effectué et surtout de ses capacités.

Elle avait quand même réussis à aller à l'université et, avec deux travails à mi-temps, elle avait eu son diplôme. Bon, elle n'était pas la première mais elle était assez bien placée et tous ceux qui étaient au-dessus d'elle n'avaient pas besoin de travailler pour vivre. Confiante en ses capacités, elle s'était jetée dans le monde du travail mais tout cela n'avait été qu'une suite de désillusions. Son sexe et sa couleur de peau ne lui ouvraient pas beaucoup de portes raison pour laquelle elle avait été obligé de prendre des emplois de secrétaires. Cependant elle ne s'était pas laissé abattre et avait réussit à grimper les échelons et tout cela malgré une grossesse qui l'avait forcé à retourner vivre chez sa mère. C'est grâce à cela qu'à presque quarante ans, elle était assistante personnelle de Farley Voerhurst, directeur de la branche New Yorkaise de la Trust and Co Steel Bank (ce qui faisait de lui le dirigeant de toutes les agences de la côte est) et bientôt PDG de la SPE Trust, un conglomérat encore assez inconnu mais avec une mise de départ des plus considérable.

Tout cela s'annonçait bien. Même très bien. Bon, c'est vrai, sa vie avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un sitcom ou pire, de l'imagination déjanté d'un fan de série mais c'était la sienne.

Corinne grimpa les dernières marchés jusqu'au septième étage de l'immeuble où elle habitait avec sa mère et sa fille et prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'utiliser ses clés pour ouvrir.

« Je suis rentrée » dit-elle à voix pas trop haute au cas où sa fille était déjà au lit.

Ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune Sharis était bel et bien debout (qu'attendre de plus d'une jeune fille de treize ans en vacance d'été) et en profita pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère qui la serra très fort contre elle malgré la fatigue. Elle se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas passer plus de temps avec elle. À cause de son travail, elle partait le plus souvent avant même qu'elle ne se réveille et revenait après qu'elle se soit couchée. Pourtant, Sharis ne lui avais jamais dit qu'elle lui en voulait et profitait juste de chaque instants qu'elle pouvait avoir avec sa mère. Ce comportement faisait que Corinne se sentait encore plus coupable.

Heureusement qu'il y avait aussi sa mère à elle. Corinne se sentait soulagé de savoir que Sharis n'était pas seule à l'appartement. Au moins elles se tenaient compagnie l'une l'autre. Et puis elles pouvaient aussi prendre soin l'une de l'autre. Germaine Moore n'était plus des plus vaillantes et elle avait beaucoup de médicaments. Elle n'était pas malade mais l'âge et une vie de dur labeur se faisaient sentir. Pourtant, Germaine Moore était une femme forte, déterminée et qui refusait de se laisser abattre. Corinne remerciait le ciel tous les jours de l'avoir à ses côtés.

« Tu viens ? On va manger. »

Corinne releva la tête et vit sa mère appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte.

« Je vous avez dit de ne pas m'attendre » soupira Corinne.

« Tu as aussi dit que tu rentrerais de bonne heure » dit Germaine. « Ça n'arrive pas souvent alors quand ça arrive, laisse nous fêter ça avec un bon repas. »

Corinne sourit et laissa sa fille la traîner jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger où le dîner les attendait. Après un rapide bénédicité, les trois femmes se mirent à manger, enfin, c'était le cas des deux plus âgées car la jeune Sharis ne cessait de poser des questions à sa mère sur ce qu'elles allaient faire quand elle aurait eu son augmentation. Corinne répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à sa fille. Certes M. Voerhurst allait la payer plus, mais elle doutait que la somme soit mirobolante. Elle espérait juste que ça améliorerait l'ordinaire. Son salaire actuel suffisait à peine à payer les médicaments de sa mère et l'école privée auquel Corinne avait insisté pour inscrire sa fille. Le reste était juste suffisant pour vivre et payer le loyer. Tout ce qu'espérait Corinne c'était d'économiser assez pour acheter un beau cadeau de Noël à sa fille et à sa mère. Peut-être pas cette année mais peut-être l'année prochaine.

Soudain, alors qu'elles finissaient leur repas, on toqua à la porte.

« J'y vais » dit Corinne en se levant.

« Tu veux la batte ? » demanda Germaine en désignant celle dont elle se servait pour faire fuir les importuns.

« Maman » soupira l'autre femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Finalement elle aurait peut-être dû accepter. Comme ça elle aurait ou se frapper la tête pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas.

« M…M. Lubok ? »

« Heureux de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Moore » dit Balbok en grimaçant légèrement au nom.

Quand il était déguisé humain, son nom était Barthélémy A. Lubok (B. A. Lubok). C'était une trouvaille d'Hariel. Forcément.

« Qu'est-ce que…Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Corinne encore légèrement sonnée.

« Pour moi vous ne pouvez rien, ma chère, c'est mon employeur qui a souhaité venir vous voir. »

« Votre...votre employeur. »

Bien entendu, elle savait de qui il s'agissait…ou du moins était-elle aussi informée que tout le monde. Son employeur était le mystérieux propriétaire des capitaux qui avaient permis la création de la SPE Trust. Cependant c'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle ou les autres savaient. Le mystère autour de cette personne aurait pu éveiller les soupçons mais tout le monde avait pu vérifier sa solvabilité. En fait, à l'exception du propriétaire lui-même, l'intégralité de l'affaire était des plus claire et précise.

Balbok s'écarta ce qui permit à Hariel d'émerger dans la lumière. Il avait troqué sa robe d'été contre une robe strict de laine grise avec collants et souliers vernis ainsi qu'une cape. Le dessus de sa tête était couvert de boucles rigides couleur sang avec par-dessus un chapeau de la même laine grise que la robe et fixé sur le côté de la tête par des épingles alors que le reste de la chevelure coulait en boucle épaisses sur son épaule. Ses mains, qui émergeaient de sa cape par deux fentes, étaient gantés de blanc et jointes devant son corps.

Draco, lui, était dans son ombre et pourtant bien visible vu qu'il dépassait Hariel d'une demi-tête. Il portait son costume militaire anthracite mais sans le lourd manteau et la casquette.

« Toi ? » balbutia Corinne surprise en reconnaissant la petite fille qui l'avait aidé dans les toilettes. « Tu…vous… »

Hariel sourit.

« Ravie de vous revoir également Mademoiselle Moore » dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Pourrions-nous entrer ? »

« Maintenant ? Euh…je…oui…bien sûr » dit-elle en s'écartant du passage.

« Corinne ! » s'exclama alors la voix de Germaine dans l'autre pièce. « Qui c'est ? »

« C'est…euh…c'est… » balbutia la femme.

« Son futur nouvel employeur ! » s'exclama Hariel.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Corinne bouche bée.

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait » dit Balbok sur un ton acide.

« Je…euh…je peux prendre votre manteau ? » demanda alors la femme sans savoir si c'était vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Ça ira » dit Hariel.

Il enleva sa cape, la plia puis la donna à Draco qui la mit délicatement sur son bras. Il défit ensuite les quelques épingles qui maintenaient son chapeau et confia le tout à Draco. Balbok, lui, garda son manteau.

Corinne les fit alors passer au salon alors que Sharis et Germaine continuaient à débarrasser la table.

« Si vous voulez bien…euh…vous installer. »

« Merci » dit Hariel en s'asseyant au milieu du petit canapé.

Draco et Balbok se mirent, eux, derrière le dossier, de part et d'autre de leur maître. Voyant Corinne piétiner sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, il l'invita à s'assoir sur l'autre canapé en face de lui.

« Vous…vous avais dit que vous vouliez m'engager ? »

« Exact » dit Hariel.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour engager des gens ? » demanda Germaine.

« Maman… »

« C'est moi qui suis le propriétaire, normal que ce soit moi qui engage les gens. »

« Et vos parents, ils font quoi ? »

« Il sont mort. Assassinés. »

« Désolé » grogna Germaine.

« Maman, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Et ce serait bien si tu emmenais Sharis aussi. »

« Oh vous savez, ce n'est pas nécessaire, elles peuvent rester. »

« Euh… »

« D'accord » dit Germaine en s'installant dans son fauteuil habituel alors que sa petite fille s'asseyait à côté de sa mère. « Donc vous voulez engager ma fille. Ou cela d'ailleurs ? »

« Dans l'entreprise où le patron de votre fille a passé un entretien cette après-midi. »

« Ah oui ! le SPE machin. »

« Maman ! »

« La SPE Trust. C'est cela. En fait je voudrais engager votre fille pour travailler avec moi. »

Corinne était toujours un peu sonnée. Elle allait de surprises en surprises. Changer de patron pouvais avoir ses avantages mais aussi ses inconvénients. Entrer dans une nouvelle entreprise à ce stade de sa vie ce n'était pas très prudent, elle allait perdre tout ses réseaux.

« J'ai…déjà un travail… »

« Mais vous avez récemment fait des recherches pour changer non ? Vous avez même envoyé quelques CV. »

« Oui, mais ce n'était pas…hey ! Comment êtes vous au courent ? »

« Oh, j'ai piraté votre ordinateur au bureau. Mais c'est un détail. Que pensez-vous de mon offre ? »

« Euh… »

C'était une décision difficile à prendre, surtout à froid comme ça. Elle ne connaissait même pas les spécificités de son nouveau contrat. Et puis il y avait Voerhurst.

« Je vous remercie de votre offre. Mais je ne sais pas si…enfin, sans connaître les termes de mon contrat, je ne suis pas sur de…et puis il y a M. Voerhurst. Si je deviens votre assistante, est-ce que ça ne va pas poser de problème si nous travaillons au même endroit alors que je l'ai laissé pour vous ? »

Hariel la regarda avec des yeux rond quelques instant puis éclata de rire.

« Je pense qu'il y a méprise, Mademoiselle Moore. Je ne désire pas vous engager comme assistante personnelle mais comme Présidente Directrice Générale de la SPE Trust. »

Le silence qui s'en suivit était pesant. Cette fois, c'était aux trois femmes Moore d'avoir leurs yeux totalement exorbités.

« Vous…vous êtes sérieuse ? » demanda Corinne d'une voix faible.

« Son Altesse, est toujours sérieux » renifla Balbok.

« Altesse ? Tu es une princesse ? » demanda Sharis qui parlait pour ma première fois.

« Non. Je ne suis pas une princesse » répondit Hariel avant d'ajouter. « Je suis un prince. »

La mine déçue de la jeune fille se transforma alors en admiration.

« C'est vrai ? Alors pourquoi tu portes une robe ? »

« Sharis ! » s'exclama Corinne.

« Tu ne me trouve pas jolie ? » demanda Hariel à la plus jeune.

« Si, beaucoup »

« Donc c'est réglé. Puisque je suis jolie en robe, pourquoi ne pas en mettre ? »

Puis il sortit de son sac nounours une tablette qu'il ouvrit.

« J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger votre contrat et il faut que nous discutions de votre prime d'engagement. A mon avis, il vous faudra un nouvel appartement » rajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui d'un œil critique. La question, c'est où doit-il être ? »

« À Manhattan ! » s'exclama Sharis.

« Bien entendu qu'il sera à Manhattan » dit Hariel avec une moue. « On est pas des bêtes. La question c'est où ? Au bord de Central Park ? »

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Au sud ! »

« Pourquoi au sud ? » demanda Hariel.

« Comme ça c'est plus près des magasins »

« Bonne remarque » dit Hariel en prenant des notes. « Et puis bien orienté il n'y aura ni trop de soleil le matin ni trop l'après midi. Autre chose ? »

« Euh…il faudrait une piscine dans l'immeuble. »

« Pourquoi seulement dans l'immeuble ? C'est mieux d'en avoir une dans l'appartement non ? »

« Trop génial ! »

« Et puis bien sûr une grande cuisine, un salon…ou deux, une salle à manger, quatre ou cinq chambres… »

« Pourquoi autant ? »

« Une pour chacune de vous et deux pour des invités. D'ailleurs il faudra qu'on voie ensemble pour la décoration. Je peux faire les parties communes mais pour les chambres, il faudra vos avis. »

« Moi je veux une lampe à lave géante qui va du sol au plafond. »

« Du vintage ? J'adore. »

« Et un chien ! »

« Je ferais en sorte que l'immeuble accepte les animaux mais pour le reste il faut demander à ta mère. »

Corinne, elle, était encore plus sonnée. Elle écoutait à peine sa fille et son futur patron parler de sa vie future et de leur futur lieu de vie.

« Et j'aurais une penderie ? »

« Un vrai dressing. D'ailleurs il faudra refaire votre garde robe. A toute. Et puis il vous faut aussi une voiture et un chauffeur attitré. »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Corinne.

« Absolument » dit Hariel, catégorique.

« Et pour le salaire ? » demanda Germaine.

Hariel nota un chiffre sur son portable et le présenta à Corinne. Celle-ci lu ce qui était marqué et haleta. C'était presque le double de ce qu'elle gagnait. Germaine, elle, s'était levée pour voire et siffla.

« Tout ça par an ? » balbutia Corinne.

« Par an ? Bien sûr que non, c'est votre salaire par mois. »

Corinne retint difficilement un halètement. Cinquante mille dollars par mois ! C'était presque…indécent.

« Malheureusement, c'est le brut, sans les taxes. Le salaire net ne devait pas s'élever au dessus de quarante mille. »

Corinne essaya de reprendre son souffle puis posa le portable sur la petite table devant elle et plonge son regard dans les yeux d'Hariel.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi vous ? »

« Oui »

« Parce que vous êtes une femme noire. »

La réponse blessa un peu Corinne. Elle était quoi ? De la discrimination positive ?

« Ou plutôt parce que malgré le fait que vous soyez une femme noire, vous avez réussis à vous hisser à un poste extrêmement envié par la seule force de votre volonté. A cause de votre sexe et de votre couleur de peau, vous avez dû vous battre plus que les autres et gagner à tout prix. C'est pour ça que je pense que vous êtes plus que capable de gérer une entreprise. D'ailleurs votre présentation aujourd'hui était plus qu'éloquente. »

« Ce n'était pas… »

« Allons, ne soyez pas modeste. Je sais que ce plan de financement venait de vous du moins en partie. L'idée de base était immoral, comme les autres, donc j'imagine qu'elle vient de votre patron mais sur les détails, j'ai vu que vous avez d'autres ambitions que de faire de l'argent et c'est aussi pour ça que je vous veux. »

Corinne déglutit. Toutes ces raisons étaient plus que valable. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était sûr le point de prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Le poste qu'on lui proposait, c'était la chance de sa vie mais ça pouvait aussi être la pire erreur de sa vie. Sauf que ça, elle ne le saurait pas si elle n'essayait pas.

« J'accepte » dit-elle.

Derrière elle, sa fille et sa mère soupirèrent de soulagement. Hariel, lui, se contenta de sourire.

« Bien » dit-il en se levant. « Puisque tout cela est réglé, je pense vous laisser. »

Il prit sa cape que Draco lui tendait et l'enfila.

« Dit » demanda Sharis à voix basse, « c'est ton petit copain ? »

« Mon serviteur…mais c'est presque pareil. »

Il prit son chapeau à un Draco rougissant et commença à remettre ses épingles.

« Je vous envoi le contrat demain matin pour que vous puissiez faire des modifications si nécessaire » dit-il à Corinne. « Puis nous conviendrons d'une rendez vous. »

« Je…très bien » dit la femme.

« Je pense qu'on se retrouvera One World Trade Center puisque c'est là que vous travaillerez. »

« Je peux venir ? Dis je peux venir ? » demanda Sharis à sa mère.

« Tu as école ma chérie » répondit celle-ci.

« On aura qu'à faire ça le samedi. »

La jeune fille fit une grimace.

« Le matin j'ai cours et l'après-midi j'ai mes activités. »

« Donc on fera ça le dimanche. D'ailleurs j'ai décidé que ce serait le jour de congé de ta maman. Comme ça elle pourra passer la journée avec toi. »

« Mais… » commença Corinne.

« D'ailleurs, je donnerai des consignes pour qu'on lui interdise l'accès au bureau ces jours là, comme ça elle sera toute a toi. »

« Super ! » s'exclama Sharis. « Merci ! »

Hariel sourit.

« Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons Dimanche » dit Hariel en passant la porte de l'appartement.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama alors Corinne. « Je…je ne sais même pas votre nom. »

Le jeune garçon rit.

« Mon nom est Hariel, Hariel Gremory. »

0o0o0

Mélanie regarda l'arme sur sa table de nuit avant de la prendre en main. Même après deux ans, son poids la surprenait toujours autant. C'était un Beretta 9mm. Classique, fiable, officiel. La noirceur du métal contrastait avec les couleurs vives dont étaient colorés ses ongles. C'était des faux. Elle ne se serait pas permis de laisser pousser ses ongles. Pas avec le métier qu'elle faisait

Elle rangea l'arme fans l'étui dans son dos puis prit son insigne et la mit dans son sac à main. Elle en profita pour y prendre son brillant à lèvre et passa le fin pinceau sur le pourtour de sa bouche avant de le ranger à nouveau et de refermer son sac. Elle se recoiffa du bout des ongles puis observa son reflet dans le miroir. Des joues roses, des lèvres encore plus roses, des yeux bleu soulignés d'un fin trait noir et des cheveux blond miel légèrement ondulés et tombant sur son épaule droite, Mélanie avait tout d'une bimbo mais avec le corps voluptueux des Vénus préhistoriques. Sa silhouette était mise en valeur par une petite robe près du corps à manche courtes et qui s'arrêtait aux genoux agrémentés d'une petite veste.

Elle sourit en papillonnant des cils. Elle aimait son corps. Ça n'avait pas toujours le cas. Plus jeune elle le détestait et elle avait tout fait pour maigrir sans succès. Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait mieux manger qu'avoir une belle silhouette, elle avait laissé tomber. Au lieu de détester son corps, elle s'était mit à l'ignorer, à faire comme s'il n'existait pas ce qui avait été encore pire. Elle s'était totalement laissé aller et si elle avait continué comme ça, elle serait sans doute morte avant trente ans.

Elle avait encore cet état d'esprit quand elle était entrée au M.I.T. malgré les avertissements de Marcus, de sa famille et des médecins et puis elle s'était rendu compte que la beauté pouvait prendre beaucoup de formes et que souvent, il suffisait de se trouver belle pour l'être vraiment. Cette réalisation l'avait transformée. Elle avait recommencé le sport, non pas pour maigrir mais pour sculpter son corps, pour raffermir ses formes et aussi soulager son cœur. Sans abandonner la bonne chaire, elle s'était mise à se contrôler, à diversifier son alimentation, à prendre des cours de cuisines pour faire des plats à la fois bons et seins.

Étrangement, ce changement avait coïncidé avec la rencontre d'un certain petit garçon portant des robes et qui se fichait bien de ce que tout le monde pensait de lui. En tout les cas, aujourd'hui elle prenait soin de son corps et elle se sentait belle.

Elle ferma la porte de son appartement puis descendit au garage souterrain avant de sortir sa voiture pour conduire jusqu'au bureau. Après s'être garée, elle se dirigea vers le hall et entra.

« Bonjour Agent Spécial Jones » dit le gardien en prenant son sac pour le fouiller.

« Merci Henry » dit Mélanie avec un sourire en déposant son arme sur le tapis roulant avec tout ce qui était métallique sur elle.

Elle passa le portique de sécurité puis récupéra ses affaires. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur en sortant sa carte d'accès de son sac puis la passa dans le lecteur pour ouvrir l'appeler. Elle attendit que les portes s'ouvrent puis entra dans la cabine et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage dédié à la section de lutte contre le cybercrime.

Des qu'elle arriva à son étage, elle su que quelque chose clochait et elle se dépêcha de se rendre au centre de commende. Quand elle débouchant dans l'espace en hémicycle, elle vit que tous étaient sur le pied de guerre.

« Krummy, Brody, Raven, trouvez-moi comment arrêter ça ! » s'exclama une femme pas très grande en costume pantalon stricte avec des cheveux blond au carré.

« Avery ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Mélanie à la directrice Avery Ryan.

« On se fait attaquer » dit-elle simplement.

« Ok » dit simplement la jeune fille.

Elle descendit quelques marches et se planta devant un poste juste à côté d'une jeune fille sino-américaine aux cheveux décolorés avec des mèches roses. Autour d'elles, d'autre personne tapaient sur des touches d'ordinateur avec frénésie. Pas loin de Mélanie se trouvait un jeune homme de petite taille à la peau noire et vêtu d'un ensemble pantalon chemise gilet coloré et très chic alors que de l'autre côté se trouvait un autre jeune homme à la peau claire et aussi enveloppé qu'elle avec des cheveux châtains, une barbe et des lunettes carrée ainsi qu'un look de geek avec tee-shirt et chemise à carreaux.

Près d'Avery, un homme grand à la peau tannée et aux cheveux courts croisait les bras sur son costume. Il y aurait pu y avoir marqué agent fédéral sur son front tant ça se voyait sur lui.

« Krummy ? » demanda Avery.

« C'est un bon » répondit le garçon en chemise à carreaux. « Ils sont peut-être plusieurs. J'ai beau dresser pare-feu sur pare-feu, ils continuent à les descendre comme si c'était de la rigolade. »

« Je vais t'aider » dit Mélanie.

« Brody, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'exclama l'autre jeune fille.

« Je fais ce que je peux, Raven ! Ce mec est une anguille ! » lui répondit le jeune noir en chemise gilet.

Soudain, l'écran géant en bas de l'hémicycle et qui jusque là n'avait présenté que des fenêtres pleines de code, devint totalement noir puis sept images apparurent. Il y en avait six en bas et une septième en haut. Toute représentaient des sortes de Démons accomplissant divers activités et portant des symboles. Quatre des images de la ligne du bas étaient barrés et une autre était entourée. Puis tout s'éteignit, comme s'il y avait eu une coupure de courent. Les lumières mirent quelques instant avant de se rallumer après que le générateur de secours se soit mit en marche.

« Remettez notre système en route ! » ordonna Avery. « Je veux un check up complet de notre système et je veaux aussi que vous retrouviez cette foutue image. Raven, Brody, ça a donné quoi la traque ? »

« Cet enfoiré à fait rebondir son signal sur tellement de serveur qu'on l'a perdu » dit Brody.

« Je continue à penser qu'on avait affaire à un groupe » dit Krummy.

« Je le pense aussi » dit Mélanie. « Sans vouloir me venter, je doute qu'une seule personne ait pu résister à Krummy et moi en même temps. »

« Il y aurait moyen de remonter quand même jusqu'à lui…ou jusqu'à eux ? » demanda l'homme à côté d'Avery.

« S'ils sont aussi bon que ça, y aura aucune trace » dit Krummy avec une grimace.

« Essayez quand même, on ne sait jamais » dit Avery.

Deux heures plus tard, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : la prophétie de Krummy s'était révélée exact. Il n'y avait pas trace des agresseurs sur leur réseau. La seule preuve de l'attaque était l'image que Raven avait retrouvée bien en évidence à plusieurs endroits de leur serveur.

« D'après le moteur de recherche d'image, il s'agirait des péchés capitaux » dit-elle.

« Genre, luxure, gourmandise et tout et tout ? » demanda Brody.

« C'est ça. Chaque Démon tient un symbole lié au péché qu'il incarne. Par exemple la femme aux cuisses ouvertes tient le symbole de la colère. »

Le symbole en question était une étoile à cinq branches à l'envers. Les branches étaient pleines et l'étoile était inscrite à l'intérieur d'un cercle décoré de dentelures.

« Ce qui est étrange, c'est la septième image » continua Raven. « Le démon porte des cornes et des ailes comme une représentation classique du diable et il porte deux symboles, deux pentacles, l'un à l'endroit et l'autre à l'envers. »

« Comme le symbole de la colère ? » demanda Avery.

« En fait non, je pense que le pentacle normal le désigne comme le Démon de l'orgueil et l'autre pentacle est un symbole de Satan. »

Satan. Orgueil. Pride en anglais. Ces mots réveillèrent quelque chose en Mélanie. Elle regarda à nouveau les images et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Le symbole de la gourmandise était une mouche inscrite dans un cercle décoré comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouche grande ouverte. Le symbole était tenu par un être énorme à tête d'hippopotame. Mélanie blêmit. Son teint devint vraiment cadavérique quand elle vit les images barrés. Luxure, Paresse, Envie…Avarice.

« Oh non… » murmura-t-elle en prenant son portable. « Non, non, non, non, non… »

« Jones ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda l'homme en costume.

« Deux…deux seconde Elijah » balbutia Mélanie en cherchant un nom dans ses contacts. « Accordez-moi tous juste…Deux secondes. »

Elle trouva enfin le numéro qu'elle cherchait et essaya de l'appeler mais elle tomba sur le répondeur. Elle essaya trois autres numéros mais il n'y eu aucun résultat.

« Merde » jura-t-elle.

« Tu nous explique ? » demanda Raven.

« Ça… » dit-elle en montrant le Démon de la gourmandise, « c'est moi »

« Je vois tout de suite la ressemblance » persifla Brody.

Mais contrairement à son habitude, Mélanie ne le frappa pas pour son commentaire.

« H1PP0P0T4MU5, c'est ça ? » demanda Avery.

« Ton nom en ligne ? » demanda Raven.

« Ça et Glutony, la Gourmandise. C'était mon surnom au M.I.T. On était un groupe de sept et chacun de nous avait comme surnom l'un des péchés capitaux. »

« Donc les personnes que tu as appelés étaient des membres de ce groupe ? » demanda Avery.

« Ceux qui étaient barrés » acquiesça Mélanie. « Aucun n'a répondu. »

« Très bien » dit Elijah. « On va envoyer des patrouilles chez eux. Leurs noms ? »

« Marcus Hawkins, Alison et Jess Mercer et Leslie Cook. »

« J'ai pas d'adresse pour Jess Mercer » dit Raven qui avait fait les recherches.

« Il n'en à pas. Il est plutôt du genre baroudeur mais sinon il reste chez sa sœur. »

« Très bien. Raven, envoi moi les adresses et je vais y envoyer des agents » dit Elijah avant de s'éloigner.

« Dis Mel » demanda Raven. « Celui qui est en haut, c'est qui ? »

« C'est Hariel. C'était un peu notre leader…enfin, en quelque sorte. C'était le genre de mec riche qui te faisait jamais te sentir inférieur en quoi que ce soit. »

« Et donc c'est lui Satan ? » demanda Avery.

« Attends une minute » dit Brody. « Si Satan représente son pseudo en ligne ne me dit pas que ce mec c'est « S4T4N » ? »

« Tu parle du hacker ? » demanda Elijah.

« Hey ! C'est pas un simple hacker, ce mec est un pur génie. »

« C'est les seul Hacker au monde qu'on appelle « grey hat » parce qu'il est toujours à la limite entre le légal et l'illégal » rajouta Raven.

« Pour le coup je suis trop jaloux » reprit Brody en direction de Mélanie. « Et tu dis que c'est un richard ? »

« S'il était avec toi au M.I.T. il doit être vachement jeune ! » s'exclama Krummy qui, malgré son mépris pour les black hat, il respectait celui-là.

 _Tu crois pas si bien dire,_ se dit Mélanie.

« Qui sont les trois qui restent ? » demanda Elijah qui était revenu.

« À part moi, bien sûr, et Hariel, Hariel Gremory, Il y a Eleanor Granger. »

« Je propose qu'on aille les chercher pour les mettre à l'abri ici »

« Bonne idée » dit Avery.

« J'y cois pas, on va rencontrer S4T4N » dit Brody d'une voix surexcitée.

« Ça va être un peu difficile je crois. Il habite généralement en Angleterre mais là je crois qu'il se trouve aux États-Unis. »

« Où ça ? »

« Euh…bien…peut-être à Boston. Je crois qu'il devait valider son second doctorat…le mieux serait que je lui passe un coup de fil. »

« Très bien »

« Au fait, on pourrait peut-être lui demander de nous aider » dit Brody qui voulait absolument voir le fameux « Hariel » coder.

Elijah et Avery se regardèrent.

« Est-ce que tu pense qu'il pourrait…être impliqué ? » hésita Elijah.

« Hariel ? » demanda Mélanie comme si c'était l'idée la plus saugrenue au monde.

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire et se mit à chercher le nom d'Hariel dans son répertoire.

0o0o0

Le téléphone d'Hariel sonna alors qu'il montrait les nouveaux bureaux de la SPE Trust à Corinne, Sharis et Germaine. Ils se trouvaient dans le vaste espace qui serait bientôt le bureau présidentiel à choisir la décoration quand Hariel entendit sa sonnerie. Reconnaissant le nom de la personne qui l'appelait, il s'excusant auprès des femmes.

« Germaine, j'ai vu que vous aviez les pieds sur terre, je compte sur vous pour convaincre votre fille de choisir des meubles digne de son bureau » ajouta-t-il. « Je ne veux rien en dessous de mille dollars, même les stylos. »

« Comptez sur moi » dit la vieille femme.

« Maman ! »

Hariel rit et sortit de la pièce avant de décrocher.

« Hermione ? Comment ça va ? »

« _Très bien je te remercie_ » dit son amie a l'autre bout du fil. « _Je voulais te demander…tu sais où se trouve M. Belzebuth ? »_

« Ajuka ? » demanda Hariel en essayant de ne pas rire de la façon dont son amie avait appelé le Satan. « Pourquoi ? »

« _Et bien Lenor et moi on est au Japon et… »_

« Vous êtes au _Japon_ ! » s'exclama Hariel.

« _Oui. Elle est moi on faisait des tests avec les téléphones qui lui a donné M. Belzebuth et ils sont tombé à court d'énergie. Elle a essayé de le contacter mais il n'a pas répondu alors… »_

« Pitié, dites moi que vous avez prit l'avion et pas que tu as essayé de vous transporter toutes les deux sur des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres sans avoir jamais subit d'entraînement. »

« _Et bien…pas vraiment…je me suis servit des papiers. »_

« Les papiers ? »

« _Ceux que tu m'as donné pour me rendre dans le repaire. Si on donne une autre destination ça marche. C'est comme ça que je suis arrivé à Boston. »_

« Je vois » soupira Hariel.

Il était sûr qu'elle allait finir par lui donner des cheveux blancs à force de faire des expérimentations hasardeuses comme ça. Déjà que ses yeux…C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de vérifier les sceaux sur les yeux d'Hermione. Il s'était promit de le faire à son réveil pour voir si le basilic n'avait pas fait de dégâts et puis il avait oublié. Tout ce qu'il restait à espérer c'est que les sceaux tiendraient le coup. Mais bon, il avait pour le moment d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Je vois » dit-il. « Et comment avez-vous fait ? Tu n'es jamais allé au Japon que je sache. »

« _C'est Lenor qui a pensé à la destination. »_

 _« On est arrivé à Destination mais il n'y avait plus personne »_ dit alors la voix d'Eleanor.

Elle devait avoir prit le téléphone à sa sœur.

« _Il se cache où cet enfoiré ? Il avait dit que j'avais qu'à revenir le trouver. »_

« Tu as vraiment réussit à vider _deux_ batteries d'énergie Démoniaque ? » demanda Hariel, sceptique.

« _Bien sûr !_ » s'exclama Eleanor qui semblait bien trop sur la défensive au goût d'Hariel.

« Et bien non, je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Mais ce serait peut-être l'occasion de chercher des sources d'énergie alternative. »

« _De quoi ?_ »

« Peut-être trouver un moyen soit de recharger les batteries avec un autre type d'énergie et si ça ne marche pas, créer des batteries avec une autre énergie. Je…je crois me souvenir d'un alchimiste assez connu qui travail sur les mécaniques magiques et qui travail dans une agence de mage japonaise. »

« _Une quoi ? Une agence ? »_ demanda Hermione.

Elles devaient maintenant être en haut parleur.

« Il arrive souvent que les mages forment des agences pour louer leurs services à d'autres Magiciens ou des non Magiciens. L'alchimiste dont je parle s'appelle Judaix Tholoide et est membre d'une agence appelée Astral. »

« _Et comment on le trouve ton zigoto ? »_

 _«_ Astral est basé près de Tokyo. Vous avez qu'à regarder dans l'annuaire. »

« _Les agences de Mage sont dans l'annuaire ? »_ s'étonna Hermione.

« En quelques sortes. Disons que les Magiciens peuvent les trouver dans l'annuaire. »

« _Bon ben on a qu'à essayer cette piste »_ grogna Eleanor.

« Très bien mais pas de folie. »

« _Oh tu me connais ! »_ s'exclama Hermione.

« Ouais ben justement » soupira Hariel alors que son amie avait déjà raccrochée.

Il allait rejoindre Corinne et les autres quand son portable sonna à nouveau.

« Décidément… » grommela-t-il en ressortant son téléphone.

Il vit le nom de Mélanie et répondit.

« _Dieu merci Hariel, tu vas bien !_ »

Le jeune Démon grimaça à la formulation.

« Oui, bonjour, Mélanie, je vais bien, et toi ? » dit-il sur un ton légèrement ironique.

« _Désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les politesses. Quelqu'un cible notre groupe. Je n'arrive pas à contacter Marcus, Leslie ou les jumeaux. Des agents du FBI sont allés voir sur place et j'attends des nouvelles._ »

« Des collègues à toi ? » demanda Hariel sur un ton faussement confiant.

Il avait bien sentit l'urgence et le sérieux de la voix de son amie.

« _Ah, je savais que tu étais au courent pour mon travail »_ grogna celle-ci.

« Mais écoute, tu en faisais tout un mystère de ton nouveau job ! Tu devais bien savoir que j'allais faire des recherches ! »

« _Bon, peu importe. Dit moi ou tu es, on va venir te chercher. »_

 _«_ Euh…New York » répondit Hariel.

« _Mais qu'est ce que tu fout là-bas ?_ »

« Je visite mes nouveaux bureaux au One World Trade Center. »

« _Tu as des bureaux là-bas ? »_ s'exclama Mélanie. « _Bon, tu me racontera ça plus tard. Tu es à quel hôtel ?_ »

« Le Plaza »

« _Forcément…retourne y et prépare-toi à partir pour Washington. L'un de mes coéquipiers va venir te chercher. »_

« Très bien » soupira Hariel.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire. Mais de toute façon, il serait venu quand même. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire si ses amis étaient en danger.

« _Au fait, tu sais si Eleanor va bien ?_ » reprit Mélanie.

« Je viens de lui parler. Elle est au Japon. »

« _Au Japon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait au Japon ?_ »

Hariel se mit à rire puis finit par raccrocher. Il se sentit alors assez mal à l'aise et anxieux.

« Ça va ? »

Hariel se retourna et vit que Draco était à ses côtés, l'air inquiet.

« Je te raconterai plus tard » dit Hariel. « Il faut qu'on rentre à l'hôtel. »

0o0o0

Hariel avait seulement dit à Corinne et aux autres qu'il avait un imprévu et les avait laissés rester autant qu'elles le voulaient avant de partir. Ne prenant pas la peine de prendre la voiture d'Hariel, ils se téléportèrent directement dans leur suite de l'hôtel Plaza.

Hariel sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il eut juste les temps de dresser un bouclier qu'une salve de munitions s'écrasa dessus. Des hommes en armure de combat noir avec des fusils d'assauts surgirent alors dans la pièce accompagnés d'autres hommes en robes noires avec la capuche sur le front.

 _Des Magiciens et des Non-Magiciens. Intéressant,_ pensa Hariel.

Le combat ne fut pas très équitable…ni très long et les deux Démons en ressortirent largement vainqueur. La magie les avait aidé à désarmer les militaires (si ça en étaient) et Draco les avait achevés à la faux alors qu'Hariel s'occupait des Magiciens.

« C'était…facile je trouve » s'étonna Draco.

« Ils n'étaient pas vraiment là pour nous tuer. Si des Magiciens sont mêlés à l'affaire alors ils devaient forcément être au courent de notre nature, voir de notre identité. Ces Magiciens là étaient bien trop faibles. On voulait nous faire passer un message. »

« Tu penses que c'est eux qui ont enlevés tes amis ? »

« La coïncidence serait vraiment trop grande si ce n'était pas le cas. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi eux et pourquoi maintenant ? »

La seule raison qu'il voyait pour que des Magiciens agissent contre lui serait si la Faction qui en avait après Hermione avait commencé à bouger. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à ses amis ? Est-ce que c'était une diversion ? Un piège ?

En fouillant dans les poches de l'un des Magiciens, il trouva une feuille de papier, une feuille avec sept images dessus. Sept images représentant les sept péchés capitaux.

0o0o0

« Elijah est dans le parking » dit Avery qui venait de regarder son téléphone. « Hariel Gremory et son ami sont avec lui. Il dit aussi…qu'on va être surpris. »

« Si c'est d'Hariel qu'on parle, c'est sûr qu'on va être surpris, et pas qu'une peu » ricana Mélanie.

Elle connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir quelle ne serait pas déçu…et ce fut le cas. Hariel s'avança dans le centre de commande vêtu d'une robe gothique à bustier rouge recouvert de dentelle noire. Sa jupe était faite de velours rouges et de tulles noire qui donnaient un certain volume à son jeune corps et descendait jusqu'au pied. Mélanie était sûr que, au vue de sa taille et s'il n'avait pas fait de brusque poussée de croissance, il portait des chaussures à plate-forme d'au moins cinq à dix centimètres. Ses épaules était couvertes par une veste courte à manches bouffantes et attaché au niveau des omoplates par un gros ruban de soie noire. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés en chignon sur le côté sur lequel était fixé un petit chapeau à voilette. Sa tenue était complétée par des gants de dentelles noires et une ombrelle fermée assez longue pour lui servir de canne.

Derrière elle, son ami, Draco si elle se souvenait bien, n'était pas moins impressionnant. Il portait un pantalon noire au pli aiguisé avec une ceinture discrète, une chemise de lin noire avec par-dessus un gilet de soie à motifs végétaux d'un gris sombre. La chemise était ouverte sur une lavallière noire en soie avec des dentelles aux extrémités et maintenu par une épingle sertie d'un gros rubis. Il portait par-dessus tout cela un manteau de velours bordeaux avec des passepoils noirs et des boutons cuivrés ainsi que des manchettes de soie noire décorées comme son gilet. Ses cheveux étaient, comme à son accoutumé, plaqués en arrière et il portait à la main, des gants de cuirs noir et un chapeau haut de forme de la même couleur mais décoré d'un ruban de soie rouge.

L'ensemble était assez stupéfiant.

« Je croyais que c'était un mec ton ami » murmura Brody en se penchant vers Mélanie.

« _C'est_ un mec. »

« Non mais tu es sûr que c'est lui S4T4N ? Elle…enfin il a l'air d'avoir 10 ans. »

« J'ai 13 ans, M. Nelson, je vous remercie » dit Hariel d'une voix un peu crispé alors que, derrière lui, Draco faisait tout pour rire le plus silencieusement possible. « Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis entré au M.I.T. quand j'en avais sept et j'ai passé ces trois années à passer trois licences, une en mathématique, une en ingénierie informatique et une autre en ingénierie biologique. L'année suivante j'ai obtenu un Master dans les trois matières et aujourd'hui je suis dépositaire de deux doctorats. Est-ce que ce CV vous suffit ou faut-il que j'ajoute aussi que j'aime les couchés de soleil et les balades à poney ? »

« Euh…euh… » balbutia Brody. « Je…je suis enchanté de vous…de te…de vous connaître, je suis… »

« Agent Special Brody Nelson, 28 ans. Ancien black hat connus sous le nom de « Qu35t ». J'ai beaucoup aimé votre théorie sur la manipulation des bureaux de votes. Dommage que ce n'est pas resté de la théorie. Vous avez été attrapé et la division Cyber vous à proposé de travailler pour eux au lieu d'aller en prison ce que vous avez accepté. Vous avez trouvé par la suite une faille dans votre dossier et permis l'annulation de votre sentence. Cependant vous êtes restés et avez même suivit les cours à Quantico pour devenir Agent. J'ai tout bon ? »

« Euh…oui, je… »

« Donc je continue. »

Il se tourna vers Raven.

« Raven Ramirez, 24 ans. Tout comme l'Agent Nelson, vous êtes une ex black hat repenti. Vous avez été arrêté pour avoir voulu pirater le réseau électrique du New Hampshire et vous avez accepté le deal de la division Cyber. Vous êtes spécialisé en piratage mais aussi en réseaux sociaux. Ensuite, Daniel Krumitz. »

Il se tourna vers ce dernier.

« 28 ans. Vous avez perdu vos parents à dix ans. Vous avez toujours été un white hat et l'un des premiers employés à la division cyber. On dit que c'est votre pugnacité et votre talent qui ont permis d'arrêter . »

« J'ai encore du mal à le croire ça » grogna Brody.

« Ensuite il y l'Agent Spécial Elijah Mundo » dit Hariel en se tournant vers l'Agent qui les avaient amené ici. « 38 ans, divorcé, une fille. Vous êtes un ancien Marine reconvertit en Agent Spécial et le commandant en second de la division Cyber. »

Il se tourna enfin vers Avery, la dernière mais selon lui, la plus importante.

« Et pour finir, l'Agent Spécial Avery Ryan, 43 ans, divorcée. Vous êtes une ancienne psychothérapeute dont l'ordinateur à été piraté, les données de vos patients volées et mises en ligne ce qui a provoqué la mort de l'une d'elle. Vous vous êtes spécialisé en psychologie des cybercriminels pour retrouver la personne qui vous avez piraté et vous avez réussis il y a un peu plus de six mois. Suite à la promotion de votre ancien directeur, Simon Sifter, il vous a laissé la place. »

Le silence régnait dans la pièce après sa longue tirade. Ce fut Mélanie qui le rompit.

« J'aurais dû savoir que tu aurais _aussi_ fait des recherches sur ceux qui bossaient avec moi. »

« Oh, j'ai juste googlé deux ou trois trucs » dit Hariel en haussant les épaules. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai avoir plus de précisions sur l'affaire. Histoire que je sache ce qui se passe. »

Après un regard à Avery qui hocha la tête, Mélanie se mit à résumer l'affaire. Quand elle arriva à l'image, Hariel plongea la main dans son corset et en retira une feuille pliée en quatre.

« Ça ressemblait à ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Où l'avez-vous eut ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans ma chambre tout à l'heure. »

« Vous ne savez pas qui l'a mis là ? Vous n'avez vu personne ? »

« Si vous voulez savoir si quelqu'un à essayé de m'enlever, alors la réponse est non. »

Ce qui était vrai, le groupe avait simplement été envoyé comme chaire à canon après tout. Et de la chaire, il y en avait…et du sang aussi…et des organes…et de la matière cérébrale. A posteriori, Draco s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser sa faux. Heureusement qu'ils connaissaient des sorts pour arranger tout ça et redonner à la chambre son aspect antérieur.

« De toute façon, ce papier m'a permis de faire des hypothèses mais avant, j'aimerai savoir comment ces…gens ont pu entrer votre système. »

« On ne le sait pas encore » dit Brody après avoir reçu la permission d'Avery.

Celle-ci fixait Hariel de ses yeux scrutateur. Celui-ci savait qu'elle devait l'analyser pour tenter de deviner son profil et s'il était impliqué ou non.

« Mélanie, tu m'as bien dit que l'attaque avait commencé juste avant ton arrivé ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Quand exactement ? »

« À 7h57 du matin » répondit Krummy.

« Et à quel heure Mélanie a-t-elle passé son passe de sécurité puisque je suppose qu'il y en a un, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous se regardèrent. Raven se retourna vers son ordinateur et pianote quelques secondes.

« 7h57 » dit-elle.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis Mélanie enleva son passe qu'elle donna à Krummy.

« Je vais prendre un PC déconnecté du système » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il revint rapidement avec un ordinateur portable auquel était branché un lecteur de carte. Il passa celle de Mélanie à l'intérieur et regarda les lignes de codes qui s'affichèrent. Certaines étaient en rouge.

« Y'a bien un ver dans ta carte Mel. »

« Les enfoirés. »

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? » demanda Avery.

« Il cherchait à nous atteindre, à nous faire du mal. C'était donc logique qu'il t'utilise pour rentrer dans ton système. »

« Tu sais qui ils sont ? »

« J'ai une hypothèse pour l'un des meneurs. Regardez. »

Il montra sa feuille et en particulier celle représentant la colère.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ce Démon de la colère est étrange ? Seins et hanches sur développés, jambes ouvertes. Ça aurait été une image parfaite pour la luxure, pas la colère. »

« Et si on considère que les Démons sont à la fois une représentation du péché que de la personne auquel il correspond » réfléchit Avery, « cela voudrait dire… »

« Que la Colère est une salope » dit Hariel avec une grimace de dégoût.

Ce mot sembla faire « tilt » dans la tête de Mélanie.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas à… Eddy ? »

« Si. »

« Qui ? » demanda Elijah.

« Edward Fould. De la famille Fould de Boston » répondit Mélanie. « En décembre 2007, lors d'une fête de fraternité, il a violé Eleanor. Elle a porté plainte mais elle a été déboutée. »

« Malheureusement pour lui, sa famille a par la suite connue des…revers de fortunes fâcheux » ajouta Hariel avec un sourire satisfait. « Bref, ils ont été ruinés et arrêtés par la brigade financière. »

« Tu pense qu'Eddy à eut les moyens financier _et_ intellectuels pour monter cette opération ? »

« J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. »

« Bien, on va continuer nos recherches en suivant la piste de ce Edward Fould » dit Avery. « Essayez de voir ce qu'il a fait ces dernières années et où il pourrait être. »

« J'ai des contacts à la brigade des fraudes » dit Elijah en sortant son portable. « Je vais voir s'ils ont des choses à dire à ce sujet. »

« Pendant ce temps, Hariel, je pourrais vous amener à la cafétéria avec votre…votre ami ? »

« Mon serviteur en fait, Draco » dit Hariel avec un grand sourire.

« Très bien » dit Avery d'une voix un peu incertaine.

Arrivé là-bas, elle invita les jeunes garçons à s'assoit mais Draco refusa poliment, préférant se tenir debout derrière Hariel.

« Du thé ? » demanda Avery en lui présentant une boîte.

Voyant que c'était des sachets, il grimaça.

« Un soda sera très bien »

Avery hocha la tête puis en proposa un à Draco qui refusa. Elle servit Hariel avant de se verser une tasse de café et de s'assoit devant lui.

« Vous m'observez encore Agent Ryan » dit Hariel. « Vous essayez d'établir mon profil ? »

« C'est un peu mon travail, non ? »

« Certes »

Avery était mal à l'aise. Elle savait comment s'adresser aux enfants mais Hariel n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Loin de là.

« Je pense qu'il existe quatre catégories de black hat » dit soudainement Hariel. « Les malveillants, qui piratent pour le plaisir de faire souffrir, les intéressés, qui utilisent les outils informatiques pour s'enrichir en dépit des souffrances qu'ils causent, les orgueilleux, qui se prennent pour des justiciers et enfin, les ignorants. »

« Les ignorants ? »

« Ceux que l'informatique a déconnecté de la réalité, ceux qui ne comprennent pas que leurs actions à un impact dans le monde réel. Je pense que votre Agent Brody est dans ce cas. Enfin, _était_. »

« Et vous, dans quel catégorie seriez-vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un black hat, comme vous le savez mais je serais plutôt dans celle des orgueilleux justiciers avec, je l'avoue, une pointe de cruauté. Est-ce que ça vous suffit pour un profil ? »

« Peut-être » dit Avery. « Est-ce que c'est vous le responsable du revers de fortune des Fould ? »

« Ce n'est pas un sujet dont je parlerais avec un Agent du FBI » dit Hariel sans se départir de son sourit.

Avery but une gorgée de café.

« Finalement, je me demande si on devrait pas vous mettre sur notre liste » dit-elle.

« Oh ? Une liste ? De black hat à attraper ? Je trouve ça palpitant. »

Avery ne répondit pas et prit une autre gorgée de café. Elle allait dire autre chose quand Elijah déboula dans la pièce.

« On a un contact » dit-il.

Avery se leva et se précipita à ma suite se son second, Hariel et Draco sur les talons. Dans la salle de contrôle, l'écran principal était occupé par une silhouette dans l'ombre. Tous étaient sur des postes à enfoncer rapidement les touches, qui pour stipe l'intrusion et qui

« Ah ! Voilà les dernier » dit la silhouette avec une voix déformée. « Et avec ce petit Démon d'Hariel en plus, quel honneur ! »

« Salut Eddy ! » s'exclama alors Hariel. « Ça fait une paye, dis donc. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais arrêté pour viol…ou alors pour fraude, je ne sais plus. »

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça d'ailleurs » dit-il d'une voix hilare.

« Oui, on dirait que tu es bien retombé sur tes pieds. »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. J'ai trouvé des alliés puissants qui t'en veulent vraiment beaucoup. »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi, j'ai une personnalité tellement charmante. »

« Au fait, dit à tes amis du Cybercrime d'arrêter d'essayer de me retrouver, c'est inutile, tu es le seul qui, éventuellement, le pourrait. »

Hariel regarda Avery. Celle-ci réfléchit quelques instants puis hocha la tête. Hariel s'avança vers Mélanie qui lui céda la place.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un deuxième ordinateur » dit-il en commençant à pianoter.

« Comment ça ? »

« Rapproche moi l'écran et le clavier de Raven »

Alors que Mélanie s'exécutait, Brody se pencha sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et retint un soupire impressionné. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il assistait à du codage de ce niveau. Il semblait totalement se jouer des protections que Krummy et lui avaient essayé de passer depuis le début de l'attaque. Mélanie revint alors avec le clavier et l'écran dont elle avait du changer les câbles pour les faire atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait Hariel.

« Voilà. Tu vas en faire quoi ? »

Hariel ne répondit pas mais leva l'une de ses mains du clavier qu'il occupait et la posa sur l'autre.

« Il ne fait quand même pas… » balbutia Krumitz.

« Si » répondit Mélanie, impressionnée. « Du codage sur deux ordinateurs simultanément. »

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un ayant réussit cet exploit. Le regard de son ami semblait aller de l'un autre des deux écrans sans jamais se fixer. C'était impressionnant.

« Oh encore meilleurs que nous le pensions, bravo Hari… »

Mais à ce moment là, la fenêtre s'éteignit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Avery.

« Je l'ai déconnecté » dit simplement Hariel avant de recommencer à pianoter. « J'ai quand même réussit à trouver ses coordonnés et c'est…ici »

Une carte s'afficha sur l'écran, montrant une zone de la Green Ridge State Forest, à un peu plus de deux heures de voitures à l'ouest de Washington.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai avec les antennes relais. »

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Avery en voyant une zone grise au milieu de la forêt.

« Je vais voire sur les images satellites » dit Krummy en prenant me contrôle depuis son propre ordinateur.

Il y avait en effet une zone grise sur les images. Ce n'était pas un bâtiment ou quelque chose mais plutôt une zone manquante. Comme si les pixels avaient été retirés de la photo.

« Je sais pas comment ils font mais la coïncidence est trop grande pour ne pas y aller. »

« Je vais faire préparer une équipe d'intervention » dit Avery. « Raven, tu en feras aussi partie alors prépare-toi. Vu nos adversaires, je préfère avoir tous les informaticiens de mon côté. »

« Très bien, quand pars-t-on ? » demanda Hariel.

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous » dit la directrice du service Cyber. « Vous êtes civil et mineur. Elijah, trouve leur une planque. »

« Inutile, j'ai déjà fait une réservation au Four Season » dit Hariel. « Il vous suffira de poster des hommes devant ma porte. »

« Très bien » soupira Avery qui savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter.

Hariel sourit puis, accompagné de Draco, suivit Elijah qui était à nouveau au téléphone, probablement à prévenir les agents qui allait veiller sur les deux garçons.

0o0o0

Draco faisait les cents pas. Hariel était assis sur un canapé, l'air détaché mais en fait, lui aussi était tendu. Il jouait avec son téléphone portable depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans leur suite tout en caressant nerveusement la tête de Hati couché la tête sur ses genoux alors que son frère était couché à ses pieds.

« Je trouve ça bizarre » dit Draco. « C'était trop facile. »

« Normal, c'est un piège » répondit Hariel.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu as raison, c'était trop facile. Le code que j'ai craqué était si simple que j'avais l'impression d'être un méchant de cartoon, de ceux qui veulent défoncer une porte que le héros ouvre au moment où ils essaient. »

« Donc ils ont fait exprès de te laisser entrer ? »

« Et aussi trouver les données géographiques. Et puis il y a la magie. »

« Où ça »

« Dans le code lui-même. Eddy avait raison quand il a dit que j'étais le seul à pouvoir les pirater. Les verrous n'étaient pas seulement informatiques, il y en avait des magiques. »

« Alors c'était quoi ? Une magie numérique ? »

« En quelque sorte. Et quand je vais dire ça à Eleanor, elle va être très très jalouse. »

« On devrait peut-être les joindre, elle et Hermione. »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Je lui envoi des messages mais elle ne répond pas. »

« Et pour Mélanie et les autres, tu vas les laisser foncer tête baisser ? »

« Non, je vais y aller avant eux et tout nettoyer »

« Même si c'est aussi un piège pour nous ? »

« Bah, on a vu pire »

La nonchalance d'Hariel dérangeait Draco. Il était trop sûr de lui. Ils en savaient bien trop peu sur leurs adversaires pour être sûr de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup une fois là-bas.

« Dit, si cet Eddy à accès à de la magie, tu ne pense pas qu'il s'est allié à cette faction de Magiciens ? »

« Ceux qui traquent Hermione ? J'y ai pensé. A mon avis, ce sont plutôt eux qui ont du approcher Eddy afin de se servir de lui. » Il regarda son portable et soupira. « Toujours pas de réponse. »

« Tu as essayé les messages ? »

Hariel se maudit pour être si tête en l'air et contacta sa messagerie. Il y avait bien un message. Quand il l'écouta il se mit à pâlir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco.

« Hermione à été attaquée par des Magiciens après avoir retrouvé Astral » répondit Hariel. « Elle dit qu'elle va bien mais… »

Il essaya de lui téléphoner mais personne ne répondit.

« Essaie d'appeler cette agence » dit Draco.

« Bonne idée. »

Il chercha quelque instant sur des sites spécialisés à l'aide de son portable et finit par trouver le numéro qu'il cherchait. La sonnerie retentit une fois, puis deux et enfin, quelqu'un décrocha.

« _I…Iba Itsuki, directeur de l'agence de Mages Astral à l'appareil_ » dit alors une voix en japonais. « _Que puis-je faire pour…pour vous ?_ »

Hariel fronça mes sourcils. Il avait lu que le directeur s'appelait Iba Tsukasa. Est-ce que c'était son fils ? Il avait une voix très jeune.

« Je suis Hariel Gremory. J'aurais voulut parler à Hermione, je vous prie. »

« _Ah ! Gremory-San ! Hermione-san nous a parlé de vous. Heureux de vous connaître, je vais la chercher._ »

Hariel dut attendre quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne prenne me téléphone.

« _Hariel ? Ça va ?_ »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça » répondit celui-ci d'un ton énervé. « Pourquoi tu ne répondait pas ? »

« _Mon portable était déchargé alors… »_

 _«_ Bon, d'accord, très bien. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« _Mais oui, je vais bien. Les membres d'Astral ont été très gentils. »_

 _« Hermione ? C'est Hariel ? »_ dit la voix d'Eleanor en arrière plan.

« _Oui ! »_ lui répondit sa sœur.

« Écoute Hermione, tu peux demander au directeur Iba de faire une visioconférence ? Il faudrait que je lui parle directement. »

« _Euh… oui, bien sûr_ » répondit son amie perplexe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand écran d'Hariel était allumé et affichait un bureau où se trouvait un adolescent japonais d'environ 17 ans avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit. Devant le bureau se trouvaient deux canapés autour d'une table basse. A gauche il y avait Eleanor et Hermione et à droit une autre japonais en uniforme de lycéenne mais avec une cape et un chapeau de sorcière.

« Merci d'avoir bien voulu me parler Directeur Iba et Directrice Adjointe Ambler. »

« _Merci de vous adresser à notre agence, Gremory-dono »_ dit la jeune fille qui servait de sous directrice à l'agence.

« Hermione, Eleanor » salua simplement Hariel alors que les deux filles hochaient la tête. « Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ses passé avec tes yeux ? »

En effet, ses iris étaient d'un rouge rubis profond.

« _Ton charmes illusion s'est brisé pendant la bataille. J'ai tenté d'en refaire un mais je ne suis pas très douée._ »

« Et le sceau ? »

« _Il tient bon._ »

« Parfait » dit Hariel avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers les autres personnes présentes. « Ma requête est simple, je voudrais qu'Astral protège Hermione et Eleanor Granger. »

« _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »_ s'exclama Hermione.

« _L'attaque était un événement isolé »_ rajouta Eleanor. « _Tu ne penses pas que tu dramatise un peu ? »_

« Je ne crois pas non, surtout avec les événements qui se passe ici aux États-Unis. »

« _Quels événements ? »_

 _«_ À par Mélanie, tous nos amis ont été enlevés par Eddy aidé des Magiciens qui vous ont attaqués. »

Hariel vit Eleanor blêmir. Il exposa la situation aux autres et renouvela son offre.

« Je suis prêt à payer ce que vous voulez pour que vous les protégiez » conclut-il.

Il vit la directrice adjointe jeter un coup d'œil à son supérieur puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« _Pour cette requête, nous ne demanderont pas d'argent »_ dit-elle. « _À la place, je voudrais que vous utilisiez vos pouvoir comme vous l'avez fait pour Hermione-san, sur ses yeux. »_

 _« Honami ! »_ s'exclama le directeur Iba en se levant.

Hariel les observa et comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

« Le directeur Iba a aussi un Glam Sight souillé n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est pour ça qu'il porte un cache œil. »

« _Oui »_ répondit la directrice adjointe. « _Il lui arrive de temps en temps de l'utiliser durant des opérations de l'agence mais cela le fait souffrir à chaque fois de plus en plus et le bandeau aide de moins en moins. »_

Hariel remarqua qu'elle se sentait comme…coupable en parlant de ça.

« _Un tel sceau serait une bénédiction pour nous »_ rajouta-t-elle.

« Vous comprenez bien que ce ne sera pas comme avec un bandeau ? Il ne pourra pas l'enlever et le remettre à volonté. »

« _Je comprends »_

 _« Honami ! »_ s'exclama à nouveau le directeur Iba.

« _Alors, vous acceptez ?_ »

« Seulement si le directeur est d'accord. »

Honami Ambler se tourna alors vers son directeur et le fixa pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soupire et hoche la tête.

« Bien, marché conclu » dit Hariel.

« _Merci »_ dit Honami et le jeune Démon hocha la tête avant de mettre fin à la communication.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Draco.

« Nous allons mettre quelque chose de plus confortable pour le combat et nous rendre sur les lieux des données GPS » répondit Hariel.

Grâce à la magie, ils furent rapidement prêts. Hariel avait sa tenue de combat en cuir et Draco un pantalon marron à bretelle sur une chemise couleur lin, large aux manches retroussé, des godillots en cuir et un gavroche sur la tête. Pour simple qu'était sa tenue, elle n'en était pas moins faite pour le combat car bardé de sorts pour la rendre plus résistante et confortable et le protéger de la chaleur et du froid.

Hariel les téléporta ensuite et les fit apparaître au bord d'une clairière dans laquelle se trouvait une espèce de manoir victorien ressemblant à une maison de films d'horreur. Le temps était sombre et gris et on n'entendait des corbeaux. Nul doute que l'atmosphère avait été modifiée pour coller au décor.

Hariel fit un pas en direction de la maison mais aussitôt la lisière de la forêt se mit à reculer et les deux garçons eurent bientôt l'impression de trouver à plusieurs centaines de mètres du manoir.

Draco soupira.

« Et bien, on est pas rendu »

0o0o0

Ils avaient disparus. Tous. L'équipe d'intervention était bien arrivé sur les lieux invisibles sur les satellites, une sorte de manoir gothique en ruine entouré d'un cimetière digne d'un film d'horreur coincé en contrebas de la route, et avait commencé à investir les lieux. Raven était resté avec les agents de communications dans un camion pour essayer de pénétrer leur réseau depuis l'extérieur ou attendre que Brody ou Krummy lui donne accès depuis l'intérieur.

C'était la première fois que les informaticiens participaient à une intervention d'une telle envergure mais même Avery était mal à l'aise dans sa tenue de combat et son gilet pat balle. Elijah, lui, était comme un poisson dans l'eau et alors que tous avaient plutôt en main leur arme de service, il portait le même type de fusil mitrailleur que l'équipe d'intervention.

Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune résistance en entrant dans la maison et c'est ce qui aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. A l'intérieur, c'était un vrai labyrinthe de pièces et de couloirs qu'il fallait fouiller de fond en comble. L'équipe s'était dispersée et ils avaient peu à peu perdu le contact avec les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Elijah au bout d'un moment.

« On se replit et on demande des renforts » dit Avery. « Raven ? On revient vers ta position. Raven ? »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

« On bouge » dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Ils voulurent rebrousser chemin mais il leur fut impossible de retrouver la sortie. Ils passaient de salles en couloir et de couloirs en salle sans jamais retrouver l'entrée et voir une seule fenêtre.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'exclama Brody.

Le lieu commençait à jouer avec ses nerfs. C'était sa première grosse intervention en tant qu'agent et il sentait la tension monter dangereusement.

Soudain, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sans une sorte de salon plein de poussière, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il cessa de réfléchir. Il se retourna et fit feu. Il y eu un cri.

« Oh merde ! Raven ! » s'exclama-t-il en lâchant son arme et en se précipitant vers la jeune fille au sol.

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu m'as tiré dessus ? » s'exclama la jeune fille en se tenant le bras.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai entendu la porte et je…c'est cet endroit je… »

« Écarte-toi Brody » dit Avery en se mettant à genoux près de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme se releva et s'essuya la bouche d'un geste nerveux. Il sentit quelqu'un à côté de lui et vit Elijah qui lui tendait son arme par le canon.

« Ne laisse jamais ton arme derrière toi en territoire ennemi »

« O…Ok Elijah » balbutia le jeune homme en la reprenant. « Je suis désolé. Ça n'arrivera plus. J'ai…j'ai craqué. »

« C'est ce lieux. Il joue avec nos nerfs. »

« Raven ? Ça va ? » demanda Krummy.

« Ça fait un mal de chien ! »

« Heureusement, Brody tire très mal en situation de stresse » dit Avery en mettant un bandage autour du bras de la jeune fille. « La balle est entré dans le triceps et est ressortit de l'autre côté sans endommager l'os. »

Elle serra le bandage faisant grogner la blessée puis l'aida à se relever en la tirant par son bras valide.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Je…je sais pas vraiment. J'étais dans le van puis la communication à été coupé. J'ai voulu sortir pour voir si c'était pas un problème avec l'antenne et…et je me suis retrouvé…ici »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai ouvert les portes et elle s'ouvraient sur un salon. Je suis sortit et quand je le suis retourné…le van avait disparut. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche » dit Mélanie.

Soudain, la porte par laquelle était venue Raven se referma toute seule. Avery essaya de l'ouvrir mais c'était peine perdue. Il y avait trois autres portes dans la pièce et deux d'entre elles se fermèrent à leur tout. Elijah essaya de les défoncer mais elles étaient plus solides qu'elles ne le paraissaient.

« On a plus trop le choix » dit-il en désignant la dernière porte.

A contre cœur, Avery dû avouer qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Le groupe de six se mit en formation serrée avec Raven, la seule désarmée, au centre, et les autres sur les côtés pour surveiller toutes les directions.

La porte ouverte menait à un grand couloir dont on ne voyait pas le bout. Il y avait des portes sur les côtés mais elles étaient toutes hermétiquement closes. La lumière provenait d'appliques de bronze sombres qui s'allumaient sur leur passage et s'éteignait juste après.

« C'est pas logique » dit Krummy au bout d'un moment. « On a fait le tour du bâtiment, c'est impossible qu'il contienne un couloir aussi long et on n'a pas descendu d'escalier. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre cette absence de technologie ? » demanda alors Raven. « Nos adversaires sont censés être des super hackers, non ? »

« Peut-être que tout ça, c'est un décors » dit Mélanie.

« Mais regarde ces lampes ! » s'exclama l'autre jeune fille. « Je peux repérer un capteur de mouvement à des kilomètres et il n'y en a pas ! Alors comment ces lampes s'allument et s'éteignent ? On dirait presque de la magie. »

« Ça n'existe pas la magie » dit Krummy. « Il doit forcément il y avoir une explication logique à tout ça. »

Il avait dit ça de façon ferme et sèche, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

Le groupe continua à avancer et remarqua que le couloir changeait autour d'eux. Ça et là, des pierres de tailles apparaissaient sous le lambris des murs et le parquet et quelques fois, des torches remplaçaient les lampes. Il y en eut de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qui se trouvent dans une sorte de couloir de donjon. Même les portes sur les côtés étaient différentes. Elles étaient en bois brut avec une lucarne à barreaux en acier comme dans une prison moyenâgeuse.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent littéralement au bout du tunnel, dans une salle rectangulaire de dimension importante toujours en pierre percé d'autres couloirs de chaque côté. Cette fois, plus de porte à part une grande de l'autre côté de la salle mais la route était barré par deux silhouettes.

« FBI ! » s'exclama alors Elijah. « Lâchez vos armes et mettez vos mains sur la tête ! »

Mais l'une des deux silhouettes, qui semblait porter une robe, leva simplement la main. L'arme qu'Elijah tenait lui échappa des mains et s'envola plus loin. Il arriva ensuite la même chose à celles d'Avery, Krummy, Brody et Mélanie.

« Pratique ton petit truc » dit la seconde silhouette d'une voix bourrue.

Elle avança et tous purent voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme entre deux âges au visage couturé avec une tenue militaire et une arme assez impressionnante entre les mains. Elijah frémit en le voyant marcher. Ses instincts de Marines lui criaient que c'était un adversaire de taille, probablement un mercenaire avec un passé militaire.

L'autre s'avança à son tour dans à lumière et tous purent voir qu'il s'agissait d'un moine ou d'un homme vêtu comme un moine. Il portait une grande bure d'un blanc pur, serré à la taille par une corde de la même couleur. Son visage était invisible, caché sous une grande capuche blanche.

« Laquelle de ces âmes perdus devons-nous sauver ? » demanda le moine.

« Le chef a parlé de la grosse » répondit le mercenaire en regardant Mélanie. « Et pour les autres on fait quoi.

« Ils ont dit d'éviter les tuerie…pour le moment. »

« Il les leur fait vivant quoi…mais ils ont peut-être pas dit indemne. »

Le mercenaire ricana mais se mit à blêmir alors qu'un bruit écœurant d'os qui craque se mit à résonner dans la pièce. L'homme armée cria et tomba à genoux. Deux mains, de très petites mains, apparurent de chaque côté de sa tête, saisirent son visage et lui tordirent le cou. Le bruit avait été encore plus écœurant que la première fois. Le mercenaire, mort sur le coup, s'effondra alors en avant, révélant une petite silhouette.

« Ha…Hariel ? » dit Mélanie d'une voix blanche.

Elle reconnaissait à peine son ami. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison moulante à jambes et manches courtes, d'une jupe en cuir avec ceinture clouté, de bottes et de gants renforcés et ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon serré sur le haut de son crâne. Son ami Draco était derrière lui en chemise et pantalon vieillot et il avait même emmené ses chiots.

« Je vois que j'arrive à temps » dit-il.

« Vous deviez rester en sécurité à l'hôtel » dit Avery.

« Je viens de rompre le cou d'un mercenaire après lui avoir brisé un tibia. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin de protection ? »

« Maledictus Maleficarum ! » s'exclama le moine. « Ton engeance maudite n'a rien à faire en ces lieux sacrés. »

« Bizarre. Je croyais pourtant être attendu. »

Il en avait douté un instant. Draco, Sköll, Hati et lui avait eut beaucoup de mal à rejoindre la maison. Le piège spatial dans lequel ils étaient tombés faisait ressembler la bâtisse à la ligne d'horizon : elle semblait s'éloigner à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à faire tomber le piège même avec ses pouvoirs mais celui-ci les avait libéré après un moment. Malheureusement, si les deux Démons avaient pu sortir, ça n'avait pas été le cas des chiens. Skôll et Hati étaient restés coincés et Hariel avait décidé qu'il irait les chercher plus tard. Il comprenait que le but était de permettre à la division Cyber d'arriver sur les lieux. Son plan de tout régler avant de les impliquer était totalement tombé à l'eau, il ne devait pas prendre plus de retard.

« Ton espèce ne sera jamais la bienvenu nulle part, Démon ! » cria le moine en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Manifestement, le moine était un Magicien et aussi un Exorciste au vu de la lumière blanche qui commença à enfler entre ses paumes. Hariel avait entendu parler d'un tel ordre, des moines tout en blanc, des chrétiens fanatiques dotés de pouvoirs et qui se croyaient choisis par Dieu pour débarrasser la terre des ténèbres et du mal. Ils étaient tellement aveuglés par leurs convictions qu'ils étaient persuadés que tous les autres utilisateurs de magie avaient acquis leur pouvoir du diable et que seuls les leurs venaient du Ciel.

Ils s'appelaient l'Ordre Sacré de la Pure Lumière Divine. Ce nom faisait beaucoup rire Hariel. Les ordres de fanatiques, c'était comme les restaurants chinois. Ces derniers avaient toujours le mot « or » ou « doré » dans leur nom tandis que ceux des cultes faisaient pratiquement toujours référence à la pureté ou à la lumière divine. Quel manque d'imagination.

La lumière entre les mains du moine continua à grossir mais Hariel ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure.

« Meurt ! Sodomite Démoniaque ! » s'écria l'Exorciste en lançant son attaque.

Il y eut une sorte d'explosion de lumière. Quand celle-ci se dissipa cependant, Hariel était encore debout et totalement indemne.

« Impossible ! Le pouvoir sacré aurait dû désintégrer ton corps honni ! » s'exclama le moine.

Hariel ricana. Cela aurait pu lui faire du mal _si_ il avait encore été un Démon à ce moment là. Il avait profité du monologue pour refermer ses sceaux ce qui, en tant qu'humain, l'immunisait totalement contre les attaques de lumière.

« Tu ris, Démon ? Tu te moque ? » s'exclama le moine d'un ton outré. « Maudit sois tu, Gremory ! Voleur sans âme ! »

« Voleur ? C'est nouveau ça, d'où ça vient ? »

« Tu as dérobé la Sainte Épée de Lumière quand les Pères de la Vraie Église ont sacrifiés leurs âmes pour lui rendre son intégrité ! Mais moi, j'utiliserai le pouvoir qui m'a été donné par Dieu tout puissant pour te détruire et rendre Excalibur à la Divine Lumière. »

Hariel ne pu s'en empêcher et éclata complètement de rire. Mais d'où pouvait bien sortir cette histoire complètement dingue ? Peut-être que le groupe de magicien qui les avait recruté leur avait raconté ces bobards pour les convaincre. En tout les cas, c'était tordant.

« Pas la peine d'en venir à ces extrémités, moine » dit Hariel après stère calmé. « Si c'est Excalibur que tu veux, je peux te la donner. »

Il se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang puis le tendit devant lui. Une goutte de son sang tomba au sol et celui-ci se mit à onduler comme de l'eau.

« Depuis les profondeurs du Lac jusqu'aux hauteurs de Cieux… »

Du sol ondulant apparut alors la garde de l'épée puis la lame enchaîné par le sang de la main qui la tenait.

« J'invoque ton nom à toi la gardienne de l'Épée Sacrée » dit il en prenant la poignée de larme et en l'arrachant à l'étreinte des chaines. « Excalibur ! »

« Impossible ! Nul être impur ne peut toucher la lame sacrée ! » s'exclama le moine avec un léger recul.

« Et pourtant sache que le sang des Pandragon coule dans mes veines. Je suis le Porteur légitime de cette lame. Mais si tu la veux… »

En un éclair, Hariel se retrouva juste devant le moine. Celui-ci émit un gargouillis et tendit les mains vers son ventre d'où dépassait la lame que le jeune garçon y avait planté. Hariel se recula et retira la lame. Le moine chancela et tomba à genou.

« J'aime quand mes adversaires se mettent à genoux devant moi » dit Hariel sur un petit ton satisfait.

« Normal » intervint alors Draco. « C'est le seul moyen pour que tu sois au niveau de leur tête.

En réponse à cette boutade sur sa taille, Hariel lui tira la langue. Il se retourna alors à nouveau vers le moine puis lui trancha la tête d'un coup d'épée vif et précis.

Mélanie frémit en voyant le visage sans beaucoup d'expression de son ami qui venait tout de même de tuer deux hommes sans apparemment beaucoup d'effort et avec des moyens pour le moins hors de sa compréhension. Quand il se tourna vers eux, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle regretta immédiatement sa réaction en voyant l'expression fugace de douleur sur le visage de son ami.

« Désolé que vous ayez du assister à ça » dit-il sur un ton presque badin.

Voyant le regard d'Elijah pointé sur sa lame. Il la lâcha en l'air. La main réapparut et entraîna à nouveau l'épée à travers le sol.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

Elijah releva les yeux vers lui mais ne se détendit pas pour autant.

« Je préférerais éviter de vous laisser ici, même sous protection, donc je pense que nous devrions avancer ensemble » dit-il avant de se tourner vers Avery. « Agent Ryan ? »

« Pour le moment je pense que c'est la solution la plus censé à faire » dit-elle.

Hariel sourit et, d'un simple geste de la main, leur rendit leurs armes.

« Je propose qu'on avance et qu'on garde les questions pour plus tard, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

Avery acquiesça et Hariel ouvrit la voie en poussant facilement la lourde porte. A ce moment là, tous entendirent des déclics d'arme à feu prête à tirer.

« Promotion : Tour ! » s'exclama Draco en se positionnant devant Hariel et les autres.

Il se dressa sur le chemin, les balles s'écrasant sur les petits boucliers qui naissaient du corps du jeune garçon et de la zone autour.

« J'ouvre la voie » dit-il.

Il fit apparaître ses gants de maîtrise sur ses mains puis invoqua sa faux. Sans se presser, il marcha le long du couloir alors que les balles rebondissaient sur lui. Il se saisit de l'arme à deux mains et s'élança en avant. La lame noire fit un gracieux arc de cercle et trancha tout sur son passage : le métal des armes, le kevlar des gilets pare-balles et enfin, la chaire et les os des ses adversaires. En quelques secondes, il n'en resta plus un seul debout ou même entier.

« Je crois que je vais être malade » dit Raven en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Brody, lui, était silencieux mais son teint était pâle. Pourtant il dépassa rapidement cet état pour s'approcher d'Hariel.

« Dit, ce que toi et ton copain vous faites, c'est de la magie ? Je veux dire, de la vraie magie ? »

« J'ai dit plus tard les questions, mon chou. »

« Oui, je sais » répondit Brody sans s'arrêter sur le surnom. « Mais c'est juste tellement…wow ! On se croirait dans un PRG, putain ! Le mec t'as traité de Démon, c'était une façon de parler ou… »

Hariel s'arrêta si brusquement que Brody faillit se cogner à lui. Il se retourna et ouvrit ses ailes. Le claquement fut si soudain, que le jeune hacker noir faillit tomber au sol.

« Ce n'était pas une figure de style. Je suis bien un Démon. Mon nom complet est Hariel Andrammax Potter-Gremory. Je suis un membre du Clan Gremory, l'un des 72 Piliers, les familles les plus puissantes du monde Démoniaque. Je suis le petit fils du Seigneur Gremory, Lord Zeoticus et de son épouse, Dame Venelana. Ma mère était leur fille. Mon père, lui, était un Sorcier, le membre d'une communauté de Magiciens, des humains nés avec la possibilité d'utiliser la magie. »

« Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu es…maléfique ? » demanda Mélanie après un moment.

Sa voix était incertaine, hésitante et il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude en elle.

« Non » lui répondit Harie en secouant la tête. « Les Démons sont un peuple souvent violent, vindicatif, fier et même parfois indifférent mais chacun peut choisir de faire le bien ou le mal, comme les humains. »

Hariel eut alors un petit rire. Il se souvenait avoir lui-même posé la même question à son oncle des années auparavant quand il lui avait révélé ce qu'ils étaient.

Voyant leurs regards un peu inquiets. Il s'avança alors vers Raven et lui saisit le bras. Il leva alors la main vers sa blessure et utilisa la magie de soin.

« Tout comme nous la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise » dit-il, son visage éclairé par la couleur verte de la lumière magique. « Elle peut servir à tuer ou à guérir. »

Il lâcha alors Raven qui, prudemment, défit son bandage. Avery se précipita et regarda l'endroit pu se trouvait la blessure. Celle-ci avait disparue. Considérant le sujet clôt, Hariel fit disparaître ses ailes et se remit en route. Si les autres avaient d'autres questions, ils pourraient attendre quad ils seraient sortis de là.

En tout les cas, il n'y eu aucun autre piège ni embuscade pendant le reste du trajet le long du couloir. C'était tellement facile qu'Hariel trouvait cela bizarre. Enfin, ils atteignirent une autre grande porte en bois que le jeune Démon poussa comme la première.

La salle dans laquelle il pénétra était sans aucune mesure avec celles qu'ils avaient vues auparavant. C'était une sorte de cathédrale octogonale avec d'immenses colonnes ouvragés et des arcs gracieux. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir de larges gradins qui transformaient la salle en espèce d'arène géante.

Au milieu de la salle il y avait un poteau de bois avec quelqu'un attaché. Hariel fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione ? » dit-il d'une voix incertaine avant de s'adresser aux autres. « Restez ici ! »

Il se précipita sans s'apercevoir que Draco et les chiens étaient sur ses talons. Il arriva enfin près de ma silhouette pour constater que c'était bien son amie. Elle était évanouie et bâillonnée. Il prit son visage dans sa main et lui tapota légèrement la joue.

« Hermione ? Allez, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! »

Hermione commença à bouger puis releva la tête. Elle regarda Hariel quelques instants, le regard perdu, puis se mit à s'agiter.

« Attends, je vais t'enlève ça » dit-il en détachant le bâillon.

« Va-t-en Hariel ! C'est un piège ! » s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

« Malheureusement, c'est trop tard » dit alors une voix inconnue.

Hariel regarda par derrière le poteau et vit un homme encapuchonné. Aussitôt, le sol s'illumina tout autour d'eux. Hariel jura. Un cercle magique. Il sentit alors son pouvoir lui échapper et son corps s'affaiblir. Il était piégé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0

Jason Dopps soupira. Dans cet hôpital, les jours se suivaient et surtout se ressemblaient. Il allait beaucoup mieux mais il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Son caractère de plaisent impénitent commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et il se demandait si les médecins ou les infirmiers seraient fâchés s'il faisait une ou deux petites blagues. Il n'avait pas de baguette mais il pouvait toujours se débrouiller autrement.

Assis dans le salon de lecture, il prit la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table toute proche et l'ouvrit. Grâce aux archives de la bibliothèque de l'hôpital, il avait pu rattraper de façon succincte les dix ans qu'il avait passé en prison et maintenant, il essayait de se tenir au courent. C'était un conseil de son médecin. Lire le journal pour garder contact avec ma réalité.

Bon, il n'y avait pas non plus des trucs très intéressants. Encore une décision stupide du Ministère…ou plutôt de cet imbécile de Cornelius Fudge, encore des publicités pour telle ou telle potion miraculeuse, les résultats de la loterie magique...

Quelque chose attira alors son attention. C'était une photo. Celle des gagnants de la loterie magique. Le vainqueur était Arthur Weasley. Il connaissait Arthur. Il l'aimait bien. C'était un homme simple et droit. Sa pesée était apaisante et il ne se plaignait jamais malgré la pauvreté de sa famille. C'était bien qu'il ait gagné. Sur la photo, il était avec toute sa famille en Égypte. S'il comptait bien, il avait un enfant de plus que la dernière fois. Une fille. Après six garçons. Le dernier d'entre eux devait avoir l'âge d'Harry. Il était d'ailleurs là avec les autres, son rat de compagnie sur l'épaule…

Son regard perçant remarqua alors un détail et ses points se crispèrent. Le rat. Sur la photo…il avait une griffe en moins.

A suivre…

J'ai douillé pour vous corriger ces 31 pages. Pour un come back, c'est pas trop mal non ?

Vous avez donc remarqué des nouveaux persos. Pleins de nouveaux persos. Corinne et Cie sont originales. L'équipe Cyber par contre vient de la série Les Experts Cyber quand a l'agence de mage Astral, elle vient du manga et animé Rental Magica. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous le conseille.

Un peu de terminologie aussi. Il existe deux types de Hacker, les White Hat, qui utilise le hacking pour aider des gens comme les forces de l'ordre ou les entreprises et les Black Hat qui utilisent le hacking pour commettre des délits et crimes. La troisième catégorie, les Grey Hat, je l'ai inventé…je pense.

Donc on a un long chapitre sur Hariel. La semaine prochaine ce sera la même période de temps ou à peu près mais du point de vue d'Hermione cette fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir et à dans deux semaines.


	59. Chapitre 58 : Voyage Initiatique

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 58 : Voyage Initiatique / Kaishi Ryokou

.

Assise sous la véranda dans son fauteuil préféré, Maud profitait du soleil avec un bon livre et un verre de thé glacé. L'été battait son plein et la chaleur était étouffante mais pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause de la pollution. Le gouvernement avait lancé une alerte générale et deux jours sur trois, les véhicules personnels étaient interdits dans la journée. La pollution diminuait suffisamment pour permettre que la pression diminue et que le ciel se dégage.

Soudain, elle entendit une sorte de tintement puis un grand fracas mêlé d'un cri. Reconnaissant la voix de sa fille, Maud se leva précipitamment sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait renversé son verre et se précipita vers le salon. Hermione était étendu sur le sol à côté de chaises renversés et de pots de fleurs en morceaux. Elle s'était redressé et se frottait la tête en grognant.

« Ma chérie » s'exclama Maud en se précipitant vers elle. « Tu vas bien ? Tu as heurté la table ? Tu ne l'avais pas vu ? »

« Maman, je t'ai déjà expliquée que je vois très bien » soupira Hermione en s'asseyant sur le sol. « C'est juste que je ne vois plus de la même façon que tout le monde.

Maud voulut répondre quelque chose mais sa gorge se serra. Depuis Noël et depuis son accident, elle était tout le temps inquiète pour sa fille. Elle savait également qu'il s'était passé quelque chose après, dans cette école. Hermione ne lui avait rien dit mais elle l'avait sentit. Elle en avait parlé à Benjamin qui lui, bien sûr, n'avait rien remarqué. Cliché à pattes, va. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle sentait que son bébé était en danger et elle savait que quelque part c'était la faute d'Hariel.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, au contraire, elle l'aimait beaucoup, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Mais elle savait que les difficultés que traversais Hermione venaient du fait qu'il avait commencé à lui apprendre sa magie. Elle avait voulut s'en prendre à lui a Noël mais elle l'avait vu su abattu et si coupable qu'elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de le faire et s'était sentie elle-même coupable d'avoir réagi de cette façon.

A ce moment là, Hermione se tourna vers sa mère et se mit à la regarder avec des yeux brillants.

« J'ai réussit Maman, j'ai réussit »

« Quoi donc ma chérie ? » demanda Maud d'une voix un peu faible.

« Tu vois, Hariel dit que c'est trop tôt pour apprendre à me téléporter alors il m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. Mais en même temps, je me téléporte déjà puisque j'utilise ses papiers pour me rendre au Repère. Tu sais ce que c'est que le repère ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé. »

« Je…je me souviens, je me souviens, Hermione »

« Et bien tu sais, la magie fonctionne beaucoup à l'intention alors je me suis dit que si je pensais à aller autre part qu'au Repère en les utilisant alors je pourrais me rendre n'importe où. Bon, la première fois, ça a raté et je me suis retrouvé à Poudlard. Mais au retour ça s'est passé différemment. Normalement avec les papiers je retourne à mon point de départ mais là, j'ai pensé au salon et au lieu de me retrouver dans ma chambre, mon point de départ, je suis arrivé ici. Au salon. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis réapparut à un mètre du sol mais c'est accessoire. Le tout c'est que ça marche. Grâce à ça, je pourrais facilement aller voir Lenor à Boston et… »

« Mais…mais c'est de l'autre côté de l'océan ! »

« Selon Hariel, une fois que le sort est lancé le seul problème peut être le manque d'énergie mais avec ces papiers, c'est prélevé sur l'énergie d'Hariel et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais sentit quand je voyageais, c'est dire s'il en a. Je pourrais même lui rendre visite dans le Makai si je voulais. »

En entendant ça, Maud eut l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique à travers la colonne vertébrale. Sa peur resurgit plus fort encore que d'habitude et elle explosa.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. « Je ne veux pas que tu parte ! Je ne veux pas… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et se mit à pleurer. Hermione resta ébahie pendant près d'une minute avant de se précipiter pour consoler sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. Au bout d'un moment, Maud réussit à reprendre son calme et dit à sa fille qu'elle en discuterait avec son père.

Heureuse, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre alors que sa mère retournait dans la véranda. Elle reprit son livre mais elle ne le voyait pas vraiment. Si elle avait eut des ongles, elle se les serait rongés. Enfin, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle reposa son livre, se leva et alla à la rencontre de son mari.

« Bonjour, ma chérie, ça v… » s'interrompit-il en voyant son visage inquiet. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Maud emmena Benjamin au salon ou tout était resté en désordre et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi.

« Donc ? » demanda Benjamin. « On décide quoi ? »

« Je…je crois que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte seule… »

« Elle est seule toute l'année tu sais ? A Poudlard. »

« Oui, mais elle y va en train et pas en utilisant ces…trucs magiques auquel je ne comprends rien ! »

Voyant que sa femme commençait à faire une crise de nerfs, il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Allons, allons » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Je pense qu'il va falloir accepter le fait que nous ne pouvons pas avoir de contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie avec la magie. »

« Tu veux la laisser livrée à elle-même ? »

« Non, je dis juste que la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est la laisser faire ses expériences seule. »

« Mais elle a perdue la vue, je te rappelle, avec ces expériences. »

« Elle n'a pas perdu la vue, sa vue est toujours là, elle n'y a juste pas…accès. Et de toute façon, dans notre situation, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est la soutenir. »

« Je ne supporte pas ça ! » sanglotant Maud. « Elle nous cache quelque chose sur Poudlard ! Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette école mais elle refuse de nous en parler ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle aille voir sa sœur. Elle raconte toujours plus de choses à Eleanor qu'à nous. »

« Je sais » renifla Maud.

« Donc c'est décidé ? »

Maud hocha la tête et le soir même, son père annonça à Hermione qu'elle pourrait partir chez Eleanor mais seulement si celle-ci était d'accord.

« Il est encore tôt à Boston, tu lui passeras un coup de fil après le repas » dit-il.

Bien entendu, Eleanor accepta. Son père énonça alors ses conditions. D'abord pas d'expérimentations sans supervision (pas encore une fois) et ensuite elle devait tout le temps rester avec Eleanor. Enfin, elle pourrait y rester jusqu'au 31 juillet, date à laquelle ils devaient tous se rendre dans le Makai pour l'anniversaire d'Hariel. Ensuite, elle repartirait avec eux. Hermione dit oui à tout et se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Elle fut un instant tenté de prévenir Hariel puis elle se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de l'inquiéter. Et puis elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre.

0o0o0

Eleanor attendait dans le salon quand le cercle écarlate se matérialisa. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était un peu haut, non. Enfin, Hermione se matérialisa et quand la magie se dissipa, elle tomba sur le sol.

« Ça va ? » demanda Eleanor en rejoignant sa sœur.

« Euh…oui, oui » dit Hermione en se frottant les fesses. « Je ne maîtrise pas encore bien l'arrivée. »

« Je vois ça » dit Eleanor en riant avant de serrer très fort sa sœur dans ses bras. « Alors ? Prête pour des vacances enrichissantes ? »

« Tu as quelque chose contre les vacances reposantes ? »

« Moi je les appelle « ennuyantes ». » dit Eleanor avec un rictus. « Allez, viens au labo, on a du boulot. J'ai pas eut de vrais sorciers sur qui expérimenter depuis longtemps. »

« Génial, maintenant me voilà devenu cobaye. »

« T'inquiète, je traite bien mes cobayes, ils ont droit à une belle cage et à trois repas par jour. »

« Youpi » dit Hermione sur un ton ironique alors que sa sœur éclatait de rire.

Elle ouvrit la porte du laboratoire et referma à clé derrière elle. Au cas où. Elle s'avança vers une paillasse et ramassa le portable Démoniaque donné par Ajuka.

« Tu l'as beaucoup utilisé jusque-là ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas de la manière dont j'aurais voulu mais oui. Je n'avais rien à analyser donc j'ai surtout bossé sur l'encyclopédie spéciale et c'était carrément dingue. »

« À quel point »

« J'ai réussit à apprendre la langue Démoniaque, lue, parlée et écrite. »

« Non ? Sérieux ? »

« Enfin, en gros. Disons que je me débrouille mais qu'il me faut de la pratique. Je connais aussi les Runes sorcières et certains liens entre les deux langues et alphabet. Y'a pas mal de similitudes. »

« Hariel m'avais dit que la magie des humains utilisée par chez nous avait été créé par Merlin à partir de la magie Démoniaque. Ça doit être pour ça. »

« Ah oui, Merlin l'Enchanteur, son ancêtre » ricana Eleanor.

Elle ouvrit le clapet du portable et l'alluma.

« En tout cas, c'est dingue » dit-elle. « J'ai passé des mois à utiliser ce truc quasi en continue et la batterie est encore presque à fond. La magie tient bien le coup, je dois dire. Même sans tout le truc d'utiliser la magie, un portable comme celui-là, avec une autonomie pareil, s'arracherait à prix d'or. »

« Si on commençait le boulot alors ? »

« Euh…ok. Tu peux faire un sort simple ? »

« Lequel ? »

« Ben…je sais pas, le premier que tu as appris ? »

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants et tendit la main devant elle alors qu'une boule lumineuse apparaissait au creux de sa paume. C'était une version sans formule et sans baguette du _lumos_. Comme elle ne se serait ni de focus ni de mots, elle ne savait pas si c'était _vraiment_ le même sort. En tout cas, le résultat était le même.

Eleanor brancha le scanner et le pointa sur la sphère.

« Ok, j'ai les donnés » dit-elle. « Comme je le pensais, il est pas dans la base de données mais je peux le rajouter… »

« Le rajouter ? »

« Il va enregistrer les résultats et mes informations que je vais rentrer…enfin je crois. C'est la première fois que je fais ça. Alors, le nom ? »

« _Lumos_. Ou Sortilège de lumière. »

« Ok…nature ? »

« Je comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« Attends, j'ai déjà vu ça…je crois que c'est ce que c'est…comme « créature », « potion »… »

« Alors « Sort » je dirais. »

« Très bien. Type ? Ah ! Le menu est déroulant : « Sortilège, Enchantement, Maléfice, Malédiction, Métamorphose… ». »

« C'est un sortilège. »

« D'accord…voyons voir…effet ? Créer une boule lumineuse ? »

« Euh…à l'origine ce sort permet d'allumer le bout de la baguette mais comme je l'utilise sans… »

« Tu penses qu'il serait différent avec ? Tu pourrais me montrer ? »

« Je préfère pas. Normalement j'ai pas le droit de me servir de ma baguette et comme je peux m'en passer, je l'ai laissée à la maison. »

« Pas grave. Donc je vais dire : génère une source lumineuse dans le creux de la main » nota scrupuleusement Eleanor. « Ensuite…variation ? »

« Ça je sais. Hariel me fait tout le temps chercher. C'est quand tu te concentre pour contrôler le sort et changer ses caractéristiques. Hariel appelle ça « faire varier les paramètres ». »

« Fait voir ! »

Hermione se concentra et se mit à contrôler la sphère pour la faire bouger autour d'elle. Eleanor remis le scanner en marche et l'analysa à nouveau.

« On dirait que certaines runes ont changés…en fait non, elles changent tout le temps » dit-elle.

« C'est sans doute parce qu'elle bouge. Ce serait des données dans l'espace ? »

« Peut-être. Donc on part de l'hypothèse que cette partie désigne la position dans l'espace. Tu peux faire autre chose ? »

« Euh oui » dit Hermione en ramenant la sphère dans sa main.

Tour à tour, elle l'a fit changer de taille, augmenter et diminuer d'intensité, changer de couleur et même de formes. Eleanor scannait chacune des différentes variations et les enregistrait, tout en retenant bien quelle partie concernait tel paramètre du sort.

« Bon, je crois que maintenant on peut passer à la pratique » dit-elle finalement.

« Comment tu vas faire ? Ton clavier est en Démoniaque non ? »

« Je vais essayer de reproduire le sort en convertissant les runes » dit Eleanor.

Elle alla vers un tableau blanc et nota la suite de runes permettant de faire apparaître la sphère telle qu'Hermione l'avait fait la première fois. Elle reprit ensuite son encyclopédie et nota une seconde ligne de runes en dessous, différente des premières.

« Ce serait plus facile si tu pouvais écrire directement les runes dans leur langage d'origine. »

« Je sais, mais la progra, c'est pas trop mon truc. En plus je saurais pas comment faire. »

Une fois satisfaite de sa série, elle décida de l'essayer et marqua son sortilège sur ce qu'elle avait cru au départ être un traitement de texte. Quand elle appuya sur le bouton d'envoi, il y eut une étincelle puis plus rien.

« Au moins il y a eut quelque chose » temporisa Hermione.

Mais Eleanor ne s'avoua pas vaincu et recommença à travailler sa série de runes. Au bout d'un moment de tentatives et d'échec, Hermione commença à s'ennuyer et alla chercher ses devoirs. Elle essaya de se concentrer dessus mais comme c'était le cas depuis le début des vacances, elle avait du mal.

« Eurêka ! » s'écria soudainement Eleanor.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit qu'une boule lumineuse était apparue au niveau de l'émetteur magique sur le couvercle du téléphone.

« Et regarde ça ! »

Elle modifia une ou deux runes puis appuya à nouveau sur le bouton d'envoi. La boule grossit et devint jaune.

« Tu en pense quoi ? »

« C'est super » dit Hermione de façon évasive et un peu mal à l'aise.

« On va essayer avec un autre sort, d'accord ? » dit Eleanor sans voir le trouble de sa sœur.

« Au fait, il est où le deuxième téléphone ? Tu l'as démonté ? » demanda alors sa sœur pour changer de sujet.

Eleanor sourit d'un air rusé et traversa le laboratoire. Elle se pencha pour ouvrit un placard et en sortit une boîte qu'elle posa sur la table devant Hermione.

« Je voulais garder ça secret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit terminé mais je n'y tiens plus alors…tadaaa ! » s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant le couvercle de la boîte.

Hermione se pencha par-dessus et vit à l'intérieur…un gant. C'était un gant long, qui devait arriver en dessous du coude. Il était d'une manière élastique noire et avait un écran par-dessus avec des fils qui en sortait et disparaissaient sous le poignet.

« C'est…euh… » hésita Hermione.

« Le gant est en néoprène » dit-elle en le sortant délicatement et en montrant à sa sœur l'épaisseur du tissus. « On s'en sert généralement pour les combinaisons de plongée. Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même avec les machines d'un des labos de la fac. Il fallait des ajustements pour contenir les éléments ou les fixer. »

« D'accord, mais c'est quoi ? Et quel rapport avec l'autre portable ? »

Eleanor sourit puis l'enfila avant de pointer sa main vers sa sœur, paume ouverte sur son visage.

« C'est…c'est l'émetteur de magie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la main de sa sœur pour mieux voir l'appareil fixé au creux de sa paumé. « Celui qui se trouvait sur le téléphone ! Tu l'as…enlevé ? »

« Disons que j'ai fait quelque modifications » répondit Eleanor sur un ton suffisant. « Le portable c'était bien mais pas assez cool alors j'ai changé la forme. »

« Changé ? Carrément transformé, plutôt. On dirait qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose de l'appareil d'origine. »

« Au niveau de l'apparence extérieur, oui. J'ai conservé les circuits et la carte mémoire et je les ai intégrés à un écran plus grand. La batterie, elle, est en dessous » dit-elle en redressant le bras pour lui montrer.

« C'est…euh… » commença Hermione mal à l'aise en voyant sa sœur partir dans ses délires. « Ça…ça fonctionne ? »

« Pas encore » grimaça Eleanor. « J'ai ère des problèmes de compatibilité de logiciel. Et puis passer d'un clavier mécanique à un tactile c'est pas si facile. »

Hermione avait la tête qui tournait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était faire cesser ce flot de parole.

« J'ai l'intention plus tard de le recouvrir d'une coque en carbone genre, le dessus avec un trou pour l'écran et le dessous avec un système de trappe pour la batterie afin de la changer facilement. Et puis bien sûr une couche sur tout le dessus de la main. Pas le dessous par contre. Il faudra aussi que je cache les fils. C'est disgracieux et en plus ils sont trop vulnér… »

« J'ai faillit mourir à Poudlard cette année » dit alors Hermione.

Eleanor se figea. De son côté, Hermione sentait que c'était comme si une vanne s'était ouverte dans sa tête. Elle avait la nausée. Elle devait absolument parler pour se débarrasser de cette sensation, vomir cette histoire qui lui pesait.

« Il y a eut des attaques à l'école par une créature inconnue. Personne n'est mort mais plusieurs élèves ont finis pétrifiés. »

Elle avait le souffle court et une douleur dans la poitrine.

« Comme si ce qui c'était passé à Noël n'était pas suffisant, j'ai voulu faire ma maligne et enquêter contre l'avis d'Hariel. Mais ça s'est retourné contre moi. Draco et moi, on a été pétrifiés pendant plusieurs semaines. »

Hermione se sentait mieux. Pas vraiment soulagé mais elle pensait que le plus dur était passé. Elle avait commencé à parler. A prit de là, tout irait bien.

« Mione… » gargouilla Eleanor.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu être aussi aveugle. Sa sœur souffrait depuis son arrivée et elle, elle avait rien vu, trop préoccupée par ses stupides expériences et ses projets mécaniques à la noix. Elle respira un grand coup et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

« Et si on prenait une pause pour que tu me raconte tout. C'est l'heure du dîner pour toi et largement l'heure du déjeuner pour moi. »

Hermione renifla et hocha la tête. Eleanor mit alors son bras autour de ses épaules et la tira presque hors du laboratoire.

« On aura qu'à reprendre les tests plus tard » rajouta-t-elle alors.

Hermione ne pu se retenir et éclata de rire.

0o0o0

Finalement, cette discussion lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait commencé depuis le début de l'année alors que ça sœur préparait à manger (sous-entendu : mettre une pizza surgelé au four) et n'avait finit son histoire que bien après leur repas. Bon, pour la dernière partie, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait vécue si bien qu'elle n'avait fait que répéter ce que lui avait dit Hariel mais ça lui avait quand même fait du bien d'en parler.

Eleanor l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre…enfin, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit car là, son esprit analytique et sa mémoire formidable avaient pris le dessus et elle avait bombardé sa sœur de questions.

« Il faudra quand même que tu en parles aux parents » lui avait-elle finalement dit.

« Euh…quand je serais majeur » avait simplement répondu Hermione.

Elle-même n'était pas sûr si c'était une boutade ou si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire. En tous les cas, elles avaient finit la journée en regardant des films à la télé, Eleanor faisant tout pour empêcher sa sœur de dormir afin de compenser le décalage horaire. Enfin, vers dix heures du soir, elle avait lâché prise et Hermione s'était réveillée le lendemain vers sept heures. Sa sœur, le Démon scientifique, était revenue et elles avaient continuées les tests sauf que cette fois, Hermione se sentait moins oppressée.

« Merde ! » jura Eleanor le quatrième jour des tests.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione.

Eleanor lui montra l'écran du portable. Il clignotait. Elle regarda la barre d'autonomie et vit qu'il ne restait plus que 1% de batterie. Soudain, l'écran devint totalement noir.

« Je comprends pas ! » s'exclama Eleanor. « Je l'ai presque utilisé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant des mois et la batterie n'a même pas vacillée ! »

« Oui, mais cette fois tu as fait de la magie. Ça a du épuiser la batterie plus vite, non ? »

« Mouais… » grogna Eleanor.

« Tu ne peux pas prendre l'autre batterie ? »

« Celle du gant ? Je préfère pas toucher à mon bidouillage en fait… »

« Donc la seule solution ça serait de trouver un moyen de la recharger. On pourrait envoyer un mail à M. Belzebuth. »

« Mmm…peut-être… » dit Eleanor sans grande motivation.

Elle prit tout de même son ordinateur et l'ouvrit. Soudain, elle se figea et se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas quad sa sœur faisait ce regard. C'était souvent synonyme d'ennuis.

« Il a dit de lui envoyer un message _ou_ d'aller le voir. »

« Tu ne pense sérieusement pas aller au japon ? Ça va prendre des plombes ! »

« Pas avec ta méthode chère petite sœur » dit Eleanor avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh non ! Non, non, non ! J'ai promis aux parents de… »

« De ne pas expérimenter. Sauf que le transport, tu l'as déjà fait donc c'est plus de l'expérimentation. Et puis tu seras avec moi, non ? »

« Mais je n'y suis jamais allé moi ! »

« Et c'est un problème ? »

« Pour me transporter, je dois savoir où je vais.

« Mais il n'est pas possible…je sais pas, de faire en sorte qu'on aille à ma destination au lieu de la tienne ? »

Hermione soupira et réfléchit.

« Je dois initier le transport. Le papier à besoin d'un peu de ma magie pour réagir. »

« Comme un démarreur quoi. »

« C'est ça. Donc si après je ne pense à rien et que toi tu penses à un lieu…ça devrait marcher. »

« Donc tu acceptes ? »

Hermione soupira mais fini par se ranger à l'avis de sa sœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient prêtes à partir. Au cas où, elles avaient prit quelques affaires. Hermione fit apparaître le cercle magique et fit en sorte de ne penser à rien amis que sa sœur pensait au bâtiment désaffecté où elle avait rencontré le Grand Satan Ajuka Belzebuth. Leurs corps furent recouverts pendant un instant de lumière rouge et elles disparurent.

Les deux jeunes filles ne comprirent jamais quelle chance elles avaient eut car quelques minutes seulement après leur départ, la porte de l'appartement d'Eleanor fut enfoncé par un groupe en arme composé de mercenaires et de Magiciens.

0o0o0

« Merde ! Merde ! Et merde ! »

« Calme-toi, Lenor » soupira Hermione.

« Et comment veux-tu que je me calme ? » s'exclama sa sœur. « On est au milieu de nulle part et ce foutu Démon n'est pas là ! »

« Ça, ça a peut-être à voir avec le fait _qu'on est en pleine nuit !_ »

En effet aucune des deux filles n'avait pensé au fait que le Japon avait près de treize heure de décalage et alors qu'à Boston c'était le matin, au pays du soleil levant, celui-ci était couché depuis déjà quelques temps. L'excitation des sœurs notamment celle d'Hermione qui avait réussit la téléportation du premier coup s'était amoindrie de façon dramatique quand elles s'étaient rendu compte qu'elles se trouvaient devant un bâtiment abandonné.

C'était bien celui dans laquelle Eleanor était allé la dernière fois, ça elle en était sûr. La seule chose de différente était qu'il était vide. Comme l'avait dit Hermione, ça aurait tout à fait pu avoir affaire avec le fait que ce soit la nuit mais quand elles étaient entré à l'intérieur, elles s'étaient rendus compte que les lieux étaient abandonnés depuis déjà quelques temps.

Eleanor grogna en se frottant la tête. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur et vit qu'elle sortait son téléphone portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'appelle Hariel » répondit Hermione.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il va sûrement me passer un savon pour avoir fait des expérimentations. »

 _Et aussi pour me promener partout à la vue de tous,_ pensa Hermione.

Son ami lui avait enfin avoué la raison de sa prise de distance de ces derniers mois. Non mais franchement, comment elle aurait pu imaginer qu'accepter qu'Hariel lui apprenne la magie et qu'elle signe un contrat avec lui ferait d'elle la cible de Magiciens psychotique qui voulaient contrôler les pouvoirs démoniaques. Il avait beau lui dire d'être prudente, cette menace lui semblait bien trop irréelle.

Elle posa le téléphone sur son oreille et écouta les sonneries jusqu'à ce que son ami décroche.

« _Hermione ?_ » dit la voix d'Hariel au bout du fil. « _Comment ça va ?_ »

« Très bien je te remercie » répondit-elle. « Je voulais te demander…tu sais où se trouve M. Belzebuth ? »

« _Ajuka ?_ _Pourquoi ?_ »

Évidemment. Il n'allait pas répondre comme ça. Hariel voulais toujours _tout_ savoir.

« Et bien Lenor et moi on est au Japon et… »

« _Vous êtes au Japon !_ » s'exclama Hariel.

Aïe. Elle savait qu'il allait le prendre comme ça.

« Oui. Elle est moi on faisait des tests avec les téléphones qui lui a donné M. Belzebuth et ils sont tombé à court d'énergie. Elle a essayé de le contacter mais il n'a pas répondu alors… »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait menti. Peut-être pour qu'Hariel ne sache pas que leur première idée était d'utiliser une magie expérimentale pour aller au Japon. En même temps ça la gênait de cacher des choses à son ami…oh et puis c'était lui qui avait commencé.

« _Pitié, dites moi que vous avez prit l'avion et pas que tu as essayé de vous transporter toutes les deux sur des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres sans avoir jamais subit d'entraînement_ » l'entendit-elle gémir.

Elle savait qu'elle allait se sentir coupable. Hariel était très doué pour ça. A côté d'elle Eleanor ricanait. Ça elle allait le payer ! C'était son idée à elle d'abord !

« Et bien…pas vraiment…je me suis servit des papiers. »

« _Les papiers ?_ »

« Ceux que tu m'as donné pour me rendre dans le Repaire. Si on donne une autre destination ça marche. C'est comme ça que je suis arrivé à Boston. »

« _Je vois_ » soupira Hariel. « _Et comment avez-vous fait ? Tu n'es jamais allé au Japon que je sache._ »

« C'est Lenor qui a pensé à la destination. »

« On est arrivé à destination mais il n'y avait plus personne » dit alors Eleanor en prenant le téléphone à Hermione. « Il se cache où cet enfoiré ? Il avait dit que j'avais qu'à revenir le trouver. »

« _Tu as vraiment réussit à vider deux batteries d'énergie Démoniaque ?_ » demanda Hariel sur un ton sceptique.

Eleanor se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas encore devoir son projet à son ami.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors sur un ton qu'elle espérait naturel.

« _Et bien non, je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Mais ce serait peut-être l'occasion de chercher des sources d'énergie alternative._ »

« De quoi ? » demanda Eleanor avec une grimace comique.

Pensant que sa sœur pourrait savoir quelque chose, elle mit le haut parleur.

« _Peut-être trouver un moyen soit de recharger les batteries avec un autre type d'énergie et si ça ne marche pas, créer des batteries avec une autre énergie. Je…je crois me souvenir d'un alchimiste assez connu qui travail sur les mécaniques magiques et qui travail dans une agence de mage japonaise._ »

« Une quoi ? Une agence ? » demanda Hermione.

« _Il arrive souvent que les mages forment des agences pour louer leurs services à d'autres Magiciens ou des non Magiciens. L'alchimiste dont je parle s'appelle Judaix Tholoide et est membre d'une agence appelée Astral._ »

« Et comment on le trouve ton zigoto ? » demanda Eleanor alors qu'Hermione prenait des notes.

« _Astral est basé près de Tokyo. Vous avez qu'à regarder dans l'annuaire._ »

« Les agences de Mage sont dans l'annuaire ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« _En quelques sortes. Disons que les Magiciens peuvent les trouver dans l'annuaire._ »

« Bon ben on a qu'à essayer cette piste » grogna Eleanor.

« _Très bien mais pas de folie._ »

« Oh tu me connais ! » s'exclama Hermione avant de raccrocher.

Eleanor ricana.

« « Tu me connais » ? » dit-elle sur un ton moqueur. « Il te connaît assez pour savoir qu'il a de quoi s'inquiéter. Le pauvre, tu vas lui faire avoir des cheveux blancs. »

« La ferme » grogna Hermione. « C'était ton idée de venir non ? »

« Bon on fait quoi ? » demanda alors sa sœur. « On cherche ce…Astral ? »

« Et si on essayait d'abord de contacter M. Belzebuth comme on aurait du le faire immédiatement ? »

Eleanor soupira et sortit son propre téléphone.

« Pfff » souffla-t-elle. « Pas d'internet. Vu le gars, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait un réseau de malade. »

« C'est peut-être désactivé pendant son absence » dit Hermione. « Passe-moi ta batterie. »

« Hein ! »

« Ta batterie. Celle du portable magique, passe la moi. »

Sans poser de question, Eleanor sortit le portable à clapet et en retira la batterie qu'elle donna à sa sœur.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? »

« Hariel à bien dit d'essayer une autre source de magie, non ? Ben moi j'en suis une. »

Elle posa la batterie au creux de ses mains et commença à se concentrer. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, manipuler l'énergie de cette façon. Mais le principe restait le même pour tout. Elle devait pousser sa magie pour remplir la batterie. Elle vit alors ses mains s'entourer d'une aura violette et se demanda si Eleanor la voyait aussi. L'énergie couleur lavande commença à entourer l'objet qu'elle tenait puis elle sentit qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur.

Soudain, elle entendit un petit bruit et sentit une légère brûlure. Ce n'était pas fort mais elle fut si surprise qu'elle cria et lâcha la batterie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Eleanor. « Tu étais entouré d'une lueur violette et puis la batterie à fait des étincelles. »

Elle se pencha pour ramasser le petit objet et grimaça. Il était noirci et fumant.

« Oh je suis désolé » geignit Hermione qui sentait le brûlé. « Ma magie humaine doit être incompatible avec la technologie de cette batterie. »

« C'est pas grave » soupira Eleanor. « C'était une expérience et ça a raté. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à trouver Astral et ce…Tholoide pour voir s'il peut nous aider. »

« Si je me souviens bien, la gare doit être par là » dit Eleanor en pointant une direction.

« La gare ? »

« On doit bien trouver ce Tholoide non ? No toi ni moi ne sommes jamais allé à Tokyo donc on peut pas utiliser tes papiers magiques. Ça nous laisse le train. En plus on pourra sûrement trouver un annuaire là-bas. »

« Et on voyage avec quel argent ? »

« J'ai ma carte de crédit. Je vais sûrement payer quelques taxes mais bon… »

Elle commença à s'avancer dans la direction qu'elle avait indiquée quand sa sœur la retint.

« Attends. Comment tu vas faire pour trouver Astral et leur parler si tu ne connais pas le japonais. »

« Euh…ils doivent connaître l'anglais. »

« J'ai une meilleur idée » dit Hermione.

Elle s'avança vers sa sœur et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« De la magie. Laisse-toi faire. »

Elle respira plusieurs fois et se lança

« _J'en appelles aux mots de sagesses incarnés par notre parenté animal._ »

À ce moment là, un grand cercle brun jaune qui tournait lentement sur lui-même apparut sous ses pieds.

« _Mizaru qui nous protège de voir le mal, permet nous de voir les mots, qu'ils prennent sens dans nos yeux._ »

En même temps qu'elle disait ces mots, deux cercles identiques à celui sous ses pieds mais plus petits apparurent sous ses mains, là où elle touchait les yeux de sa sœur. Ils disparurent rapidement quand elle les enleva pour les poser sur ses oreilles.

« _Kikazaru, qui nous protège d'entendre le mal, permet nous d'entendre les mots, qu'ils prennent sens dans nos oreilles._ »

À nouveau, il y eu des cercles avant qu'elle ne pose le bout de ses doigts sur la bouche d'Eleanor.

« _Iwazaru, qui nous protège de dire le mal, permet nous de dire les mots, qu'ils prennent sens dans notre bouche._ »

Il y eut alors un cercle unique qui disparut quand Hermione retira ses mains ce qui fit disparaître le cercle sous ses pieds.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Un sort japonais de traduction universelle. Grâce à ça on peut lire, comprendre et parler toutes les langues. »

« Toutes ? »

« Peut-être pas _toutes_ les langues. Normalement le sort doit être dit en japonais pour être vraiment efficace mais je le connais pas par cœur. En plus, il prendrait trop d'énergie. »

« Donc peut importe la langue dans laquelle on prononce un sort ? »

« La langue orignal d'un sort est mieux mais les traductions fonctionnent…mais moins bien. C'est comme si la magie _sentait_ que c'était pas vraiment l'original. »

« _Sentait_ ? »

« Ça vient d'Hariel, pas de moi » se défendit Hermione.

« Donc avec ça, je peux être comprise et comprendre les japonais. »

« Normalement oui…mais je vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'utilise. Certains livre d'Hariel ne sont pas en anglais alors je dois utiliser ce sort. »

Hermione répéta le rituel sur elle-même et les deux filles se dirigèrent alors vers la gare.

« J'ai trouvé l'annuaire » dit Eleanor une fois là bas.

« Vas-y, consulte le, moi je ne peux pas. »

« Ah oui…c'est vrai… » marmonna Eleanor.

Heureusement c'était par ordre alphabétique. Elle commença donc à tourner les pages.

« Attends ! » s'exclama alors Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Je…reviens en arrière. »

Eleanor obéit en se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle savait pourtant que sa sœur était à présent incapable de lire des documents écrits normaux. Hermione, elle, regardait les pages qui défilaient. Elle était sûr que…

« Là ! » dit-elle en posant sa main sur la page.

« Où ça ? »

Hermione fit remonter son doigt sur la page jusqu'à une ligne qui brillait d'un éclat irisée. Eleanor fronça les sourcils.

« Je l'avais pas vu. »

« Normale, tu n'es pas une Magicienne » dit Hermione.

« Mais maintenant je le vois. »

« C'est comme le Chaudron Baveur, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as pu le voir que parce que j'étais avec toi. »

« Ok, je note les coordonnées. »

« Au fait, il y a un truc qui vient de me traverser l'esprit tout à coup ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda distraitement Eleanor alors qu'elle notait scrupuleusement l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de l'agence Astral.

« Est-ce que tu pense qu'il y a des trains à cette heure là ? »

Eleanor releva la tête puis se tourna vers les quais et jura.

« J'y avais pas pensé ! » s'écria-t-elle en se frappant le front. « Putain de décalage horaire ! »

« On fait quoi maintenant alors ? »

« On pourrait retourner chez moi et revenir quand ce sera le matin ici. »

Hermione grimaça.

« Je préfèrerai éviter de trop en utiliser au cas où je ferais une erreur. »

« D'accord » soupira Eleanor. « On a plus qu'à trouver un hôtel. »

Elle sortit son portable et jura. Toujours pas de réseau. Comment allait-elle faire pour faire une recherche internet. Ils étaient à la gare, il devait bien y avoir du réseau quelque part. Elle se mit à avancer, le portable en l'air. Sur son écran, les chiffres de l'horloge défilaient. Il était 23 heure 59 heure locale et les secondes s'égrainaient. 51, 52, 53, 54, 55…au moment où le 59 laissa la place au zéro et que son portable afficha minuit, le monde autour d'elle se transforma.

Elle leva les yeux. Le ciel était rouge comme le sang et la lune brillait d'un éclat macabre. Les ombres semblaient bouger avec une volonté propre et elle percevait des mouvements du coin des yeux. Pourtant quand elle tournait la tête, il n'y avait rien.

« Hermione ! » s'écria-t-elle en revenant près de sa sœur.

Celle-ci était légèrement penchée, une main sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés.

« Hermione ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le ciels et rouge et… »

« Je…je sais » balbutia la jeune fille. « Je le vois…je vois tout…le ciel, la terre, tout… »

« Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas…à moins… »

« À moins ? »

« Que nous soyons dans un espace composé entièrement de magie. »

C'était ce qu'Hariel lui avait dit quand elle était revenue pour la première fois au Refuge après son accident.

Soudain, elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Je…oh mon Dieu, cette odeur ! »

« Quelle odeur ? »

« Tu ne sens pas cette…cette puanteur ? »

À ce moment là, les deux filles entendirent un sifflement. Elles tournèrent les yeux et virent une lueur apparaître au loin, sur les rails.

« Est-ce que c'est…un train ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Je crois qu'on devrait partir » souffla Hermione. »

« D'accord » dit sa sœur en l'aidant à marcher.

Mais déjà le train arrivait. Eleanor tourna la tête en arrière et le vit. Ce n'était pas un train. C'était un mille-pattes géant aux yeux lissant et à qui poussaient de petits cris sifflant. La créature se souleva du sol et se tourna vers elle.

« Merde ! Hermione ! Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose ! » s'écria Eleanor.

« Je cherche ! » grogna Hermione. « Mais j'ai jamais affronté de mille-pattes géant. »

L'insecte monstrueux se hissant alors sur le quai et se mit à avancer dans la direction des deux jeunes filles.

« Hail ! Déesse de la lune qui me surplombe, avec la bénédiction de la lumière lunaire et du gui, pourfend le fléau du nord ! »

La voix féminine venue de nulle part fut accompagnée de traits de lumières bleuté qui se plantèrent dans le mille-pattes, le faisant rugir de douleur.

Eleanor et Hermione levèrent les yeux et virent une jeune fille en uniforme scolaire blanc vêtue d'une cape et d'un chapeau pointu noir assise à califourchon sur un balai. Elle avait des cheveux châtains coupés au carré et des lunettes rectangulaires recouvrant ses yeux bleus layette.

« Kuroha, occupe-toi des deux filles ! » ordonna-t-elle alors.

« Hai, Honami-san ! » s'exclama alors une jeune fille qui flottait dans les aires vers elles.

Hermione était quasi sûr qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Un fantôme ? Mais habituellement les fantômes étaient argentés. La jeune fille, malgré le fait qu'elle flotte, ressemblait parfaitement à une humaine. Elle portait un gilet à capuche jaune et orange ainsi qu'une jupe plissée et un bandeau vert dans ses cheveux noirs.

Elle arriva près d'Hermione et Eleanor avec un sourire et des étincelles dans ses yeux couleur chocolat.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit-elle. « Je vais vous protéger. »

Son corps fut alors entouré d'une aura jaune vert et un mur de la même couleur se dressa devant elle.

« Nekoyashiki-san, maintenant ! » s'exclama alors la fille sur son balais, celle qui s'appelait Honami.

« Hai, Honami-san. »

Les deux sœurs remarquèrent alors qu'elle s'adressait à un chat blanc sur son épaule et que celui-ci lui avait _répondu_. Au même moment, une barrière couleur or apparut tout autour d'eux et montait presque jusqu'au ciel. Le mille-pattes se mit à cracher de fureur et voulut abattre la barrière mais elle était trop résistante. Il se tourna alors vers les seuls autres personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire Kuroha, Hermione et Eleanor. D'un coup de queue puissant, le mille-pattes frappa le bouclier. Kuroha tint bon mais ne pu s'empêcher de crier. Le mille-pattes se préparait à réattaquer quand une voix surgit.

« Hey ! Toi ! Par ici ! »

C'était un jeune garçon en blazer noir et gris avec une chemise blanche et une cravate argenté. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir profond qui tombait sur ses yeux noirs ou plutôt sur son seul œil visible, le gauche, puisque l'autre était dissimulé sous un cache œil de cuir sombre.

« Iba-kun ! »

« It-chan no baka ! » s'exclamèrent simultanément Kuroha et Honami.

Cette dernière voulut se rapprocher du garçon mais un coup de queue la força à s'éloigner. Kuroha, elle, était déchirée entre accomplir sa mission et aller porter secours à son ami. Surmontant son malaise, Hermione se dégagea de la prise de sa sœur et se précipita vers le garçon. Elle se plaça devant lui et, au moment où le mille-pattes attaquait, elle leva sa main en l'air.

« _Protego !_ »

0o0o0

« Maître. Nous avons repéré son emprunte magique » dit un homme encapuchonné à une silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre. »

« Si vite ? »

« Elle se trouve dans une Magi-Nuit. Sa résonance est directement rentré dans la Ligne de Ley jusqu'à nous. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Au Japon, maître. »

« Envoyez une équipe ! »

0o0o0

Hermione tint le choc quand le mille-pattes frappa son bouclier. Elle le laissa tomber juste après et se prépara à contre-attaquer.

« _Depulso !_ »

L'insecte cria et fut repoussé en arrière sur quelques mètres. Hermione n'avait pas prévu la poussée et se retrouva sur les fesses. Les mille-pattes se contenta de se secouer et se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« Hermione ! » cria sa sœur.

Mais à ce moment là, quelque chose apparut dans le ciel. C'était…un poisson. Un très gros poisson couleur perle avec des reflets brillant et quatre yeux rouges luminescents. Il ne flottait pas dans le ciel, il fendait des flots invisibles se trouvant dans le ciel, exposant son dos scintillant à la lueur de la lune. Perchée sur sa tête se dressait une jeune fille vêtu d'une robe bleu royal avec un béret assortie. Ses cheveux blond platine lui arrivaient au bas du dos, coiffés en anglaises et elle braqua sur le monstre un regard dur avec ses yeux émeraude. Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait pu tout à fait être la fille d'Hariel et Draco.

« Addy ! » s'exclama Honami. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais voir comment vous vous en sortiez. Comme d'habitude, c'est assez pitoyable. »

Même l'attitude collait avec celle de ses amis. Hermione vit la jeune fille sauter à terre et se réceptionner parfaitement, comme si elle flottait.

« Forneus ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Le poisson fendit les flots sur terre comme i le faisait dans le ciel et heurta le mille-pattes, le coupant en deux. La bête cria mais alors sa queue se releva et une autre tête apparut au bout. Les mandibules épaisses prirent le poisson en tenaille et le serrèrent. Le poisson se débattit et finit par exploser en milliers de fragment.

« Forneus ! » s'écria alors la blonde.

Les deux mille-pattes nouvellement formés se redressèrent alors et se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille saisit son médaillon en forme de pentacle mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Hermione passa à l'action.

« _Reducto !_ » cria-t-elle, les deux mains pointés vers les insectes géants qui se contorsionnèrent et finalement explosèrent.

Il y eut un grand silence. Personne ne bougeait alors que les restes des milles pattes ne disparaissent. Peu à peu, le ciel et le paysage alentour perdait sa couleur sanguine pour reprendre sa véritable apparence. Pour Hermione, cela signifiait revenir à un monde en noire avec des volutes de couleurs.

Elle se retourna alors et aida le garçon à se relever. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche et qu'elle avait retrouvé sa vue habituelle, elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui. La zone de son cache-œil était sombre. Bon, c'est vrai, elle voyait tout sombre. Mais là c'était différent. Comme s'il repoussait tout et en particulier l'énergie. Il y avait aussi quelque chose en dessous, Hermione en était sûr, quelque chose de puissant que le bandeau peinait à retenir.

« M…merci » dit-il sur un ton gêné une fois sur ses pieds.

« De rien »

« It-chan ! »

« Itsuki ! »

La fille appelé Honami et celle qui avait été appelé « Addy » par cette dernière arrivèrent en courant vers eux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Honami.

Aux oreilles d'Hermione, elle avait un fort accent assez rustique. Cela devait être le sort qui l'avait traduit de cette façon parce qu'elle avait aussi un accent dans sa langue originelle.

« Je vais bien, Honami, Adilicia-san. »

« Encore une fois tu as été totalement inutile » dit alors Honami en soupirant.

Itsuki eut un rire gêné en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Puis la sorcière se retourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci sentit une présence dans son dos et vit qu'Eleanor les avaient rejoint avec Kuroha.

« Je ne savais pas qu'une autre agence avait prit cette assignation » dit Honami aux deux sœurs.

« Assignation ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Vous savez, ça ne se fait pas de se rendre sur le lieu d'une mission déjà prise par une autre agence » dit Adilicia avec l'air de leur faire la leçon.

« Tu peux parler toi ! » grogna Honami.

« Je crains qu'il n'y ait erreur » dit alors précipitamment Hermione en voyant que l'autre fille voulait répondre. « Nous ne faisons pas partie d'une agence. »

 _En fait je ne savais même pas que ça existait i peine une heure…_

« On était là par hasard » dit Eleanor. « On cherchait justement une agence de mages. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez. Astral ? »

Les quatre autres s'entre regardèrent pendant un instant avant que Honami ne donne un coup de coude à Itsuki.

« Là normalement c'est à toi » dit-elle.

« Hein ? Ah oui ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste un porte-carte. Il en sortit une et la tendit des deux mains aux sœurs.

« Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Iba Itsuki, directeur de l'agence de mages Astral. »

Hermione prit la carte et examina le logo en forme de fleur iridescente avec la mention du nom de l'agence ainsi que du nom d'Itsuki et son titre de directeur. La magie dans la carte la rendait parfaitement visible à ses yeux.

« Ça c'est…c'est une belle coïncidence… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Tu es quand même vachement jeune pour un directeur d'agence » remarqua Eleanor.

« Et il n'y a pas que ça de bizarre à propos de lui » dit Adilicia en faisant flotter ses cheveux.

Hermione regarda un peu plus le directeur Iba et vit ce qu'elle avait voulut dire. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir magique. Elle avait dû montrer de la surprise car Honami fit une remarque.

« Oui, une personne sans pouvoir magique à la tête d'une agence de mage ça fait bizarre mais comme le titre de directeur d'agence est héréditaire, ça peut arriver. L'ancien directeur Iba était Magicien et Itsuki non mais comme l'ex directeur à disparu, c'est lui qui a repris les rennes. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Honami Takase Ambler, membre d'Astral et directrice adjointe. »

« Manami Kuroha » dit l'autre jeune fille brune en s'inclinant. « Aussi membre d'Astral. »

« Vous êtes un fantôme n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un poltergeist plutôt » dit Kuroha.

« Quand à moi, je suis Adilicia Lenn Mathers » dit Adilicia en faisant une révérence. « Maître de la Société des Mages de la Goetia et descendante de Salomon. Je suis sûr que vous en avez déjà entendu parler. »

« Pas du tout » dit abruptement Eleanor. « Inconnu au bataillon. »

« Mais en fait on ne savait même pas que des agences de mages existaient avant aujourd'hui donc c'est normal » ajouta précipitamment Hermione en voyant le visage choqué d'Adilicia.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courent pour les agences ? » s'exclama tout de même celle-ci. « Mais d'où sortait de vous. »

« De ton c… » commença Eleanor or avant qu'Hermione ne la fasse taire.

« C'est compliqué » dit-elle. « Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et voici ma sœur, Eleanor. »

Tout à coup, l'attitude d'Adilicia changea du tout au tout.

« Hermione Granger ? » s'exclama-t-elle, toute excitée. « _La_ Hermione Granger ? »

« Euh…il y en a d'autres ? » demanda celle-ci, confuse.

« La Magicienne qui a signé un contrat avec Hariel Gremory, le Roi Écarlate aux 666 Sceaux ? »

« Euh…oui »

Elle ne savait pas qu'Hariel avait ce surnom…d'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas si lui était au courent.

« Vous la connaissez Adilicia-san ? » demanda Kuroha.

« Hariel Gremory est un Démon, donc en tant que descendante de Salomon, je suis au courent de tout ce qu'il fait. »

« Ah ça y est ! Je me souviens ! » dit Honami avec un sourire moqueur. « Hariel Gremory est aussi connu pour être l'un des Démons les plus mignons. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'adore ! » s'exclama Adilicia en rougissant. « Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon. On dirait la petite sœur que tout le monde rêve d'avoir ! Je craque totalement ! »

Au regard que lui lançaient les autres, son attitude ne devait pas être des plus habituelles. Les yeux brillant, elle prit les mains d'Hermione et commença à lui poser des tas de questions. A ce moment là, Eleanor vit deux autres personnes arrivèrent à leur niveau.

La première était une petite fille d'environ dix ou onze ans avec de longs cheveux roses coiffés en couettes et de grands yeux bleus innocents. Elle était vêtue du même habit qu'Eleanor avait déjà vu porter Akeno, un kimono blanc et un hakama rouge. Des habits de Miko.

L'autre était un homme grand et jeune malgré ses cheveux blancs. Il avait des yeux gris perle et une peau laiteuse dont la pâleur était accentuée par ses vêtements blancs. Il portait une tenue semblable à la petite fille mais monochrome et avait par-dessus un manteau, un haori si Eleanor se souvenait bien, aux manches larges et dont les pans étaient maintenus avec une cordelette.

Il avait avec lui, trois chats. Deux sur les épaules et un dans les bras. Il tendit la main et le chat blanc qui se trouvait toujours avec Honami sauta sur lui.

« On en apprends beaucoup ce soir » dit-il sur un ton ronronnant.

« C'est bizarre, vous avez la même voix que le chat » dit Eleanor.

« C'est parce que c'était lui qui parlait par l'intermédiaire de Byakko » dit Honami. « Nekoyashiki est un onmyouji, un spirite spécialisé dans la détection ainsi que les attaques élémentaires. »

« Et l'invocation aussi » précisa l'homme. « Comme vous pouvez le voir à mes Shikigami. »

Les chats miaulèrent à l'unisson. Manifestement, ce n'était pas des chats ordinaires.

« Mon nom est Nekoyashiki Ren » reprit il. « Membre d'Astral. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Je suis Katsuragi Mikan » dit alors la petite fille.

« Mikan est une prêtresse Shintô qui a de fortes capacités de protection et de purification » précisa Honami. « Quand à moi, ma spécialité c'est la sorcellerie et les rites celtiques des anciens druide. »

« Et moi, comme tous ceux de mon clan, je pratique la Magie de Salomon pour invoquer les Démons de la Goetie. »

« Oh ? » s'étonna Eleanor. « Dans ce cas si vous aimez tant Hariel, vous pourriez l'invoquer et lui parler en face non ? »

« Je ne peux pas… ce n'est pas…pas comme ça que ça marche » hoquet Adilicia.

« La Magie de Salomon n'invoque pas de _vrais_ Démons » dit alors Honami, moqueuse. « Juste des chimères issu des pouvoirs Démoniaques. »

« Ce _sont_ des Démons » s'indigna Adilicia. « Mon ancêtre Salomon à reçu la bénédiction des 72 Piliers et un peu de leur pouvoir avec lesquels il a façonné nos Démons. Ils se sont dispersés à sa mort mais il nous a transmis les moyens de les dompter et d'utiliser leur pouvoir. »

« Pourtant Forneus n'a pas beaucoup duré face à un simple petit mille-pattes » ricana Honami.

« Il m'a surprise ! » cria Adilicia, rouge, cette fois, de colère.

« Et vous, mesdemoiselles, quels sont vos pouvoirs ? » demanda Nekoyashiki, visiblement pour enrayer la dispute.

« Ma sœur n'en a pas. Quand à moi…je suis une Sorcière. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'Adilicia pousse un petit cri indigné.

« Non ! Non c'est impossible ! La personne qui a signé un contrat avec Hariel Gremory ne peut pas être une simple…Sorcière ! »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit alors Itsuki. « Honami aussi est une Sorcière, non ? »

« Je suis une Magicienne » rectifia la jeune fille. « Les Sorciers et Sorcières sont un ensemble de communautés de Magiciens dispersés de par le monde qui se reconnaissent par l'utilisation de baguettes. Ils communiquent les uns avec les autres mais jamais en dehors de leurs communautés. Ils se sont coupés du monde au point de se croire les seuls utilisateurs de magie. Ils se sont aussi séparés des non Magiciens si bien qu'ils vivent encore comme au XVIIe siècle. »

« Personnellement j'aurais plutôt parlé du moyen âge » ricana Eleanor.

« Je vois…mais Hermione-san n'a pas utilisé de baguette. »

« Hariel m'a appris à m'en passer. »

« Hariel-sama est tellement intelligent. »

À ce moment là, des cercles magiques d'un blanc pur se mirent à apparaître tout autour d'eux. D'abord surpris, les membres d'Astral et Adilicia se mirent automatiquement dos à dos autour d'Hermione, Eleanor et Itsuki. Des silhouettes apparurent alors au centre des cercles. Il y en avait qui ressemblaient à des militaires en armes d'autres à des moines en blanc et d'autres encore portaient des manteaux à capuche.

« Au nom de la Société Magique de la Goetie, je vous sommes de vous identifier ! » s'exclama Adilicia.

« Qui nous sommes à peu d'importance » dit une silhouette en manteau. « Remettez-nous les filles Granger. »

« Vous les connaissez ? » demanda Honami en faisant apparaître des flèches de bois de son bracelet.

« Pas du tout » dirent les deux jeunes filles.

Mais à ce moment là, Hermione se rappela de la Faction de Magiciens dont lui avait parlé Hariel. Et s'ils en faisaient partie ?

« On peut savoir ce que vous leur voulez ? » demanda Honami.

« Silence engeance Magique ! » cria alors un moine en leur envoyant une boule lumineuse.

Itsuki cria mais la boule percuta Honami sans lui faire de mal.

« Un exorciste, je m'en doutais » dit-elle avec un rictus.

« J'ai reconnu l'habit de l'Ordre Sacré de la Pure Lumière Divine. »

« Pas du tout excessif comme nom » dit Eleanor.

« Ce genre de fanatique n'arrive pas à comprendre que les humains sont insensible à l'Energie de Lumière. »

« Et les fantômes ? » demanda Kuroha.

« Je ne pense pas…mais évite de prendre le risque. »

« Personnellement, je suis plus préoccupé par les militaires en armes » dit Nekoyashiki sur un ton soucieux.

« Je peux essayer de m'en occuper » dit Hermione.

« Oui, je pense que nous n'auront pas le choix que de nous battre. »

« Est-ce que vous allez… »

Itsuki déglutit.

« …les tuer ? »

« S'ils ne nous laissent pas le choix » dit Adilicia d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

« Nous n'avons pas pu porter le premier coup, il faut se dépêcher de prendre l'avantage » dit Honami. « À trois. Un, deux… »

« _Expeliarmus_ ! » s'exclama Hermione quand Honami dit « trois ».

Deux militaires perdirent immédiatement leurs armes. Fait intéressant, ils ne perdirent pas que leur fusil. Grâce au sort, au moins deux ou trois pistolets et une dizaines d'armes blanches jaillirent de leurs vêtements. Surpris, ils ne virent pas arriver sur eux les rayons rouges des _stupefix_ qui les firent tomber dans les vapes.

« Mikan ! Protège Itsuki et Eleanor-san ! » ordonna alors Nekoyashiki.

« Oui ! » s'écria la petite fille.

Elle sortit de sa manche un bâton de bois décoré de bandes de papiers pliés en zig zag et se mit à le balancer de droite à gauche en énonçant d'une voix sépulcrale une sorte de prière.

« Dieux déchainés de ces terres, certains parmi vous sont consentants, certains parmi vous sont apaisés, toutes les plantes et les herbes ayant parlé sont muettes désormais. »

Un mur lumineux s'éleva autour des trois alors que la petite fille continuait sa prière. Hermione espérait que ça suffirait. Pour le moment, elle préférait s'occuper de neutraliser les mercenaires. Ses deux sorts fonctionnaient presque à chaque fois et quand elle avait du mal, un simple _depulso_ faisait l'affaire. Soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle vit un éclat métallique. Elle se précipita au sol juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir une salve de balles. Roulant sur elle-même, elle réussit à se redresser et créa un bouclier juste à temps pour bloquer une seconde rafale. A ce moment-là, elle vit Nekoyashiki arriver par derrière le soldat et envoyer un papier dans son dos. L'homme se cabra alors que son corps était parcouru d'arcs électriques avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Adilicia et Honami s'en sortaient très bien. La première donnaient des ordres à deux immenses félins, un lion doré et une panthère noire ailée alors que l'autre, les bras au ciel, invoquait des racines qui emprisonnent leurs ennemis.

De son côté, Kuroha se retrouvait à affronter les membres de l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous convergés vers elle et elle ne pouvait que répliquer en utilisant son pouvoir de poltergeist pour leur envoyer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Soudain, elle cria. Une orbe de lumière venait de la toucher et, contrairement à ce que pensait Honami, l'avait blessé.

« Kuroha ! » cria Itsuki en voulant se précipiter vers elle.

« Grand frère directeur ! » s'exclama Mikan. « Reste ici ! »

Eleanor retint Itsuki de toute ses forces et le força à rester dans me cercle. A ce moment là, les Exorcistes se détournèrent de la jeune fille fantôme pour se diriger vers la barrière. Les boules de lumière se mirent à pleuvoir sur la surface lumineuse et la jeune prêtresse se mit à grimacer.

« Leurs croyance perturbent ma protection. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? » lui demanda Eleanor.

« Si je me souviens bien, sa barrière peut facilement résister aux attaques physiques et magiques » dit Itsuki. « Mais là elles sont issue d'une croyance différente et plus agressive donc c'est plus difficile. »

La petite fille transpirait sous les efforts et enchaînait ses prières plus rapidement. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se mordit la langue. L'arrêt de l'incantation affaiblit la barrière qui céda au bout de quelques attaques. Mikan cria et fut projeté au sol. Itsuki se mit rapidement à genoux à côté d'elle et porta la main à son bandeau.

« Ne fais pas ça It-chan ! » cria Honami.

Mais c'était trop tard. D'un geste leste, le garçon avait arraché le cache-œil.

Une sorte d'onde de choc parcourut Hermione et se répercuta dans ses yeux. Elle se retourna brusquement en direction d'Itsuki et un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge. L'œil droit du directeur d'Astral la regardait fixement…ou c'est l'impression qu'elle avait. Un œil rubis scintillant avec une pupille rectiligne. Glam Sight. L'Œil Féerique. Et tout comme les siens, il était souillé.

« Honami, Nekoyashiki, Kuroha, Hermione, ordre du directeur ! »

La voix d'Itsuki était plus ferme, plus grave, plus autoritaire. Les Exorcistes de l'Ordre l'encerclèrent et voulurent l'attaquer mais Itsuki bougea plus vite que ne le pourrait un être humain normal et se mit hors de leur portée. Seule trace de son passage, une fine ligne rouge dans les airs, l'image rémanente du passage de son œil enchanté. Les sphères que les moines avaient lancées se croisèrent et ils s'entre-attaquèrent. Bien sûr, puisqu'ils étaient humains, cela ne les blessa pas mais la lumière les éblouit et leur brûla presque les yeux.

« Hermione » ordonna alors Itsuki. « 7 Stupefix à 10 heure sur 12° à 92° du sol. »

Hermione, un peu sous le choc, resta figé une micro seconde avant de s'exécuter. Se tournant légèrement sur la droite en direction des Moines, elle envoya ses stupefix légèrement au-dessus de la parallèle au sol et les toucha tous.

« Nekoyashiki. À 20h. Des talismans de foudre. Honami. À 14h. Des flèches de gui ! »

Les deux s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Le premier électrocuta les derniers mercenaires tandis que l'autre intercepta des attaques magiques provenant des Magiciens.

Itsuki se mit alors en position de combat et, en une fraction de seconde, se retrouva face au premier, son poing au creux de son estomac.

« Repli ! » s'exclama celui qui se trouvait juste derrière.

A nouveau, des cercles magiques apparurent et les Magiciens s'évaporèrent dans les airs. Itsuki se mit alors à vaciller puis, avec un gémissement de douleur, s'effondra au sol, la main sur son œil.

« It-chan ! » s'exclama Honami en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle s'agenouille près de son ami et remis en place le cache-œil qu'elle avait récupéré.

« Merci » dit-il simplement.

« Ça fait beaucoup de combat en une nuit » soupira Nekoyashiki.

Son habit blanc était brûlé par endroit mais globalement, il semblait aller bien. Tous le monde allait bien.

« Mikan ? » demanda Itsuki.

« Je suis là Grand-frère directeur » dit la petite fille qui arrivait, soutenue par Eleanor.

« Kuroha ? »

« Je…je vais bien Iba-kun » dit la jeune fille en flottant vers eux.

Elle semblait sonné, mais indemne.

« On va faire quoi de tout ce monde ? » demanda Eleanor en tapotant du pied un militaire.

« Je crois que quelqu'un est là pour s'en occuper » dit Nekoyashiki en pointant le doigt.

Tous levèrent la tête. Au loin se tenait un homme en costume noire. Il avait la peau pâle, des cheveux et des yeux aussi noirs que ses vêtements et fumait une cigarette.

« Kagezaki-san » dit Honami. « On dirait que comme d'habitude, l'Association est au courent de tout. »

« L'Association ? » demanda Hermione.

« Contrairement aux Sorciers, les autres Magiciens ne forment pas de gouvernement » dit Adilicia. « Cependant il faut bien quelqu'un pour faire respecter les règles. C'est le travail de l'Association. Leur réseau d'information trace les cas de pollutions magiques et ils publient des assignations qu'ils peu donner à des agences précises ou les mettent à disposition de qui les veut. »

« Ils sont aussi en charge d'arrêter des Magiciens qui auraient violé les lois et enfreint les tabous de la magie » continua Honami. « Et parfois nettoyer le grabuge fait par certaines agences. »

« C'est comme des policiers magiques quoi » dit Hermione.

« Pas tout à fait » dit Adilicia en se tournant vers elle. « C'est plus… Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione-san ! Vos yeux ! »

0o0o0

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir avec un œil dubitatif. Ses yeux paraissaient presque normaux…si on faisait exception de leur couleur rouge rubis. Au moins ils ne scintillaient plus. Elle soupira. Il faudrait qu'elle améliore ses capacités de glamour.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et vit qu'il était éteint. Il faudrait qu'elle le branche. Finalement, elle se lava les mains et sortit des toilettes pour retourner dans le salon du bâtiment de l'agence Astral.

« Je ne suis pas parvenu à faire mieux que ça » dit-elle quand tout le monde se tourna vers elle a son entrée.

« J'aimerai pouvoir faire ça » soupira Itsuki.

« Comme contrairement à Itsuki ils n'ont pas l'air de vous faire souffrir, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour eux que vous êtes là » dit Honami en désignant ses yeux.

« Normalement ils devraient me faire souffrir. Quand je les aie obtenus la douleur était… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

« Pour éviter que ça me pose des problèmes, Hariel les a scellé » continua-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire que sur ces yeux là, il y a la magie d'Hariel-sama ? » s'exclama Adilicia avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Mais un sceau comme ça diminuerait normalement la vue, non ? » demanda Nekoyashiki qui brossait un à un ses chats.

« Il n'a pas fait que la diminuer. Je suis complètement aveugle. »

« Comment ! » s'exclamèrent les autres.

« Enfin, pas complètement » dit-elle finalement. « Je vois avec ma seconde vue. »

« Ça reste impressionnant » dit Adilicia. « Et comment ont-ils été souillé si je puis me permettre ? Pas à la naissance, j'espère ! »

« Non, non, rassurez-vous. En fait, je ne suis pas né avec, je les aie obtenus plus tard. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Honami en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'yeux magiques qui ne soient pas innés. Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« En fait » dit Hermione sur un ton gêné. « En voulant trouver ma seconde vue, j'ai accidentellement fait un rituel pour demander des yeux de fées à la déesse Dana qui me les a donné…malheureusement mon rituel à foiré et ils ont été souillés. »

« C'est…impressionnant » dit Nekoyashiki. « Et…quels sont leurs pouvoirs ? »

« Je l'ignore. Je les ai et toujours laissés scellés. »

« Et vous n'avez jamais ressenti de douleur ou alors avez-vous eut des saignements ? »

« Euh…non ? » répondit Hermione face au regard calculateur d'Honami.

« Et donc, la raison pour laquelle vous aviez besoin d'Astral, c'est… »

« Nous cherchions quelqu'un en fait » dit Eleanor. « Jude...Juda… »

« Judaix Tholoide » intervint Hermione. « Nous avions besoin de son expertise au sujet d'une projet d'ingénierie magique. »

Les membres d'Astral se regardèrent les uns les autres.

« Et bien…Judaix-san est bien un membre d'Astral mais… »

« Ce que le directeur veut dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas à l'agence » reprit Honami. « Il préfère son indépendance. Il était très lié au précédant directeur et ne s'est pas bien remis de sa disparition. »

Eleanor soupira en s'affalant dans le canapé.

« Et merde ! Tout ça pour rien. »

« On pourrait toujours essayer de rentrer en contact avec lui mais je ne sais pas si… »

« Merci directeur Itsuki, ce serait sympa. »

« Sinon on pourrait les mettre en relation avec Trysmegiste. Si Diana-san n'a pas le produit qu'il leur faut, alors elle doit sans doute avoir les contact nécessaire »

Honami réfléchit.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

À ce moment là, le téléphone sonna. Itsuki se leva et s'excusa avant de se rendre au bureau. Hermione profita de ce répit pour mettre son portable à charger alors qu'Eleanor posait des questions sur Trysmegiste qui s'avérait être un fournisseur important des agences de mages.

« Hermione-san » dit Itsuki en revenant. « C'est Gremory-san à l'appareil. »

0o0o0

Il fallut beaucoup plus de force que de persuasion pour empêcher Adilicia d'assister à la réunion. Heureusement, Daphné, son majordome, une magnifique magicienne aux cheveux ivoire et aux yeux délavés, réussit à la convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire qui concernait seulement Astral…et que de plus elle avait du travail chez eux.

Pour la réunion, un écran de télévision fut amené dans le bureau et branché au réseau. Itsuki s'assit à sa place de directeur tandis que Honami, en tant que directrice adjointe ainsi qu'Hermione et Eleanor, s'asseyaient sur les canapés.

« _Merci d'avoir bien voulu me parler Directeur Iba et Directrice Adjointe Ambler_ » dit Hariel après être apparut sur l'écran.

Draco était juste derrière lui. Leurs visages étaient graves.

« Merci de vous adresser à notre agence, Gremory-dono » dit Honami avec respect et un peu moins d'accent.

« _Hermione, Eleanor_ » salua simplement Hariel alors que les deux filles hochaient la tête.

Elles le virent alors froncer les sourcils.

« _Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes yeux ?_ »

« Ton charme d'illusion s'est brisé pendant la bataille. J'ai tenté d'en refaire un mais je ne suis pas très douée. »

« _Et le sceau ?_ »

« Il tient bon. »

« _Parfait_ » dit Hariel avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers les autres personnes présentes. « _Ma requête est simple, je voudrais qu'Astral protège Hermione et Eleanor Granger._ »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« L'attaque était un événement isolé » rajouta Eleanor. « Tu ne penses pas que tu dramatise un peu ? »

« _Je ne crois pas non, surtout avec les événements qui se passe ici aux États-Unis._ »

« Quels événements ? »

« _À par Mélanie, tous nos amis ont été enlevés par Eddy aidé des Magiciens qui vous ont attaqués._ »

Eleanor blêmit. Elle n'avait plus repensé à Eddy Fould depuis des années et c'était très bien comme ça. Mais à la mention de son nom beaucoup de choses étaient remontés à la surface. De la peur, du dégoût, de la honte…et de la colère…une grosse, _très_ grosse quantité de colère.

« _Apparemment, la Faction de Magicien qui en veut à Hermione à réussit à trouver Eddy et à s'allier avec lui. Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il peut leur apporter mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils se sont trouvé des objectifs communs._ »

« Tu dis que Marcus, Leslie, Jesse et Alison ont disparus ? »

« _Jaime aussi_ » dit Hariel. « _Apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas de témoins._ »

« Est-ce qu'ils sont… »

« _Rien ne permet de le dire_ » répondit Hariel.

Eleanor hocha la tête et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« _Je suis prêt à payer ce que vous voulez pour que vous les protégiez » conclut finalement Hariel_.

Honami jeta un coup d'œil à Itsuki. Le Glam Sight, c'était sa faute. Elle ressentait toujours la culpabilité d'avoir laissé Itsuki la sauver au péril de son œil. Cela faisait des années que cela la hantait, depuis cette nuit fatidique où elle et Itsuki alors âgés d'à peine dix ans, s'étaient aventuré dans une étrange maison lors d'une Magi-Nuit. C'était elle qui l'avait entraîné et pourtant, quand une chose affreuse les avait poursuivit, il avait fait diversion pour qu'elle fuit. Il en était sortit vivant mais il avait vu quelque chose là-bas, quelque chose qui avait souillé son œil, le rendant instable et toxique pour sa santé.

Oui, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle se tourna vers le jeune Démon sur l'écran.

« Pour cette requête, nous ne demanderont pas d'argent » dit-elle. « À la place, je voudrais que vous utilisiez vos pouvoir comme vous l'avez fait pour Hermione-san, sur ses yeux. »

« Honami ! » s'exclama Itsuki en se levant.

Les yeux couleur émeraude du Démon se mirent à la scruter. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait au fond d'elle.

« _Le directeur Iba a aussi un Glam Sight souillé n'est-ce pas ?_ » demanda-t-il finalement. « _C'est pour ça qu'il porte un cache œil._ »

« Oui » répondit Honami. « Il lui arrive de temps en temps de l'utiliser durant des opérations de l'agence mais cela le fait souffrir à chaque fois de plus en plus et le bandeau aide de moins en moins. Un tel sceau serait une bénédiction pour nous » rajouta-t-elle.

« _Vous comprenez bien que ce ne sera pas comme avec un bandeau ? Il ne pourra pas l'enlever et le remettre à volonté._ »

« Je comprends »

« Honami ! » s'exclama à nouveau Itsuki.

« Alors, vous acceptez ? »

« _Seulement si le directeur est d'accord._ »

Honami se tourna alors vers son directeur et le fixa pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soupire et hoche la tête.

« _Bien, marché conclu_ » dit Hariel.

« Merci » dit Honami.

Elle vit Hariel hocher la tête puis mettre fin à la conversation.

« Ça va ? » demanda alors Hermione à sa sœur.

« Ouais je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car à ce moment là, il y eut une explosion.

0o0o0

Hermione ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Sa tête battait comme un tambour. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle se rendit compte que ses mains étaient liées derrière un large mat de bois.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Bien, bien, bien, je vois que vous êtes réveillés » dit une voix suave.

Hermione leva les yeux. Devant elle se tenait un homme. Il était grand, carré et semblait entre deux âges. Son visage taillé à coup de serpe semblait dur, sensation renforcé par le collier de barbe taillé au millimètre près qui ornait son menton. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, courts et bien coiffés et sa peau pâle. Rien de vraiment particulier.

Puis Hermione vit ses yeux et elle frémit. Ce n'était pas tant leur couleur, un vert d'eau certes assez rare mais pas non plus exceptionnel, que ce qu'elle pouvait voir derrière. Il y avait dans son regard une intensité malsaine mais pas seulement. Hermione pouvait voir que ces yeux avaient du vécu, un vécue que l'on ne rencontre normalement pas chez un être humain. Hermione avait déjà vu de tells regard mais ils avaient toujours appartenu à des êtes immortels. Sirzechs Lucifer, Madame Grayfia, Lord Zeoticus et Dame Venelana, … tous avaient cette sorte de lueur dans les yeux qui montraient qu'ils avaient vu beaucoup de choses dans leur vie.

Cet homme avait le même regard malgré le fait qu'un humain avait une trop petite espérance de vie pour espérer l'avoir. C'était comme si… comme s'il avait vaincu la mort.

Il portait un large manteau de velours pourpre rehaussé de fines broderies dorées qui l'identifiant à coup sûr comme un Magicien.

C'est en se perdant dans l'admiration des motifs de l'habit qu'Hermione se rendit compte de quelque chose. Elle le voyait. En fait, en promenant son regard dans la salle où elle se trouvait, elle comprit qu'elle avait du être créé par magie car elle la voyait aussi bien que si elle n'avait pas son sceau. La magie était si intensément présente qu'elle se répercutait sur chacun des atomes de la pièces pour heurter sa seconde vue de la même façon que les rayons de soleil réfléchis heurtaient la rétine d'un œil pour lui permettre de voir.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer en personne » dit l'homme de sa voix suave qui contrastait avec la rigidité de son apparence. « Je me nomme Aleister Crowley. On vous a parlé de moi ? »

« Si vous faites partie de la bande de psychopathes qui me court après, alors oui, Hariel m'a parlé de vous. »

En fait, le nom d'Alistair Crowley ne lui était pas inconnu mais elle était incapable de se souvenir où elle l'avait entendu.

« C'est en partie vrai mais je suppose que ça suffira » dit Crowley avec un petit rire.

Il avait la voix et les réactions d'un gentil grand-père mais son visage restait imperturbable.

« Laissez-moi vous dire tout de suite que je refuse d'abandonner le contrat avec Hariel. »

« Oui, je n'en attendais pas moins d'une inepte arriviste sans ambition telle que vous. Vous ne saisissez pas l'importance d'être lié à un Démon. C'est une question de pouvoir. Plus les Démons auquel on est lié sont puissants et nombreux, plus le pouvoir est grand. Et avec le pouvoir, on peut tout. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ? Me tuer ? »

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix ferme mais en vérité elle n'en menait pas large. Depuis le début de la conversation elle tentait d'utiliser sa magie mais en vain. Crowley le remarqua et se mit à rire.

« Inutile de vous débattre. La corde qui vous retient à été faite spécialement pour ôter les pouvoirs des Magiciens. Et pour répondre à votre question, si je voulais votre mort, vous le seriez déjà ma chère. Votre trépas, aussi doux et exquis soit-il, ne me permettra pas d'obtenir un contrat avec Hariel Gremory. Ceci en revanche, oui. »

Il écarta les bras et montra le sol autour de lui. Hermione regarda alors et vit les runes, les signes cabalistiques et les formes géométriques.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est. »

« Une invention personnelle, un piège magique. Dès que le jeune Hariel entrera sans ce cercle, il perdra ses pouvoirs ce qui nous permettra de nous livrer à un duel. Si je le gagne…ou plutôt quand je l'aurais gagné, le contrat me sera automatiquement transféré et le Démon sera sous mon emprise. »

« Et dans le cas contraire »

« Inutile d'évoquer le sujet puisque ça n'arrivera pas. »

Hermione frémit. Elle devait absolument prévenir Hariel que c'était un piège dont elle était l'appât. Mais Crowley claqua des doigts et elle s'évanouit.

C'étaient des tapotements sur sa joue et une voix lointaine qui la réveillèrent. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit le visage d'Hariel juste en face de lui. Elle voulut lui dire de partir mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été bâillonnée.

« Attends, je vais t'enlever ça » dit Hariel en lui enlevant le bâillon.

« Va-t-en Hariel ! C'est un piège » cria-t-elle alors.

« Malheureusement, c'est trop tard » dit la voix suave de Crowley dans son dos.

A ce moment là, le cercle magique s'illumina et Hariel s'effondra sur le sol.

A suivre...

* * *

Je suis allé moins loin que ce que je ne pensais. En fait j'ai plus écrit que ce que j'avais prévu au départ pour ce chapitre. Comme la scène finale est très importante, je ne voulais pas la bâcler. Vous allez voir, ça va être magistral.

En tout les cas, c'était les personnages de Rental Magica. Je vous conseille de voir cet anime, il est bien.

En tout les cas, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


	60. Chapitre 59:Analyser Modifier Reproduire

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 59 : Analyser. Modifier. Reproduire / Kaiseki. Henshuu. Saikei

.

Hermione avait mal au ventre. Elle s'était senti un peu mal depuis déjà quelques temps mais ce n'était qu'à partir du moment où Hariel s'était retrouvé piégé à cause d'elle qu'elle avait sentit la douleur lui percer le ventre.

Quand Crowley claqua des doigts, les cordes qui retenaient la jeune fille partirent en fumée et celle-ci se précipita sur son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Hariel ! Hariel ! Ça va ? Réponds moi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Peut pas…bouger…faible… » dit celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

« Inutile de t'inquiéter pour lui, petite Sorcière » dit Crowley. « Après tout, il est le seul d'entre vous deux dont j'ai besoin vivant. »

Discrètement, Hermione sortit l'un des papiers de transferts et l'activa. Elle ne savait pas où aller, elle voulait juste partir loin avec Hariel. Le cercle magique des Gremory apparut sous eux mais avant qu'ils ne soient téléportés, le cercle se mit à clignoter et s'éteignit.

Le Magicien rit à nouveau de son rire sans joie et donna un coup de pieds à Hermione qui s'effondra sur le sol.

« Pauvre petite sotte. Crois-tu que ce cercle pourrait être déjoué par un simple sort de transport ? Sache que jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous, et par « l'un de nous » j'entends toi, tu meurs, personne ne sortira de ce cercle. »

Il gloussa à nouveau.

« De plus tu utilises la magie de mon Démon et pour le moment, il n'y a plus accès, misérable garce ! »

« Touche-la encore…et je te tue » gargouilla Hariel en se traînant vers le Magicien.

« Comme je l'ai dit, pour le moment c'est impossible, tu n'en as pas le pouvoir et quand tu seras à moi je serais protégé par les termes de notre contrat. »

Hariel serra les dents. Il est vrai que les Démons devaient promettre protection au Magicien avec qui ils avaient formés un contrat. Il devait bien avoir un moyen de contourner cette règle mais il refusait d'y réfléchir maintenant. En avoir besoin voudrait dire que Hermione serait morte et ça, il refusait de l'envisager.

Comme seul son corps et ses pouvoirs étaient affaiblis, il se mit à réfléchir à ses options. Il était intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Il arriverait bien à trouver quelque chose. D'après ce qu'avait dit Crowley le cercle le privait de ses pouvoirs et l'affaiblissait. Ça ne marchait bien sûr que sur lui, le Démon. Mais il était aussi impossible de sortir du cercle. Le Démon, donc Hariel, le contractant, c'est-à-dire Hermione et le challenger, Crowley était aussi prisonnier jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux, du contractant ou du challenger, ne meurt.

Il se mit alors à chercher Draco. Il ne l'avait pas suivit dans le cercle donc normalement, il aurait dû être épargné. Pourtant, quand il le trouva, celui-ci était inconscient et traîné par des Magiciens. Il allait bien. Il était sûr qu'il allait bien. Le lien qu'il partageait avec lui en tant que Roi lui permettait de savoir cela. Quand à la raison de son état, il ne pouvait que supposer que c'était dû à ce lien même. Crowley était loin d'être idiot. Fréquentant les Démons depuis près de deux siècles, il connaissait le système des Suite et le fait que tout puissant Démon aurait avec lui de puissants alliés. Il fallait donc les mettre hors d'état de nuire et quoi de mieux qu'utiliser le lien si particulier qu'ils partageaient avec leur Roi pour les soumettre au même état de faiblesse que lui.

Donc Draco était hors jeu. Il ne restait donc personne d'assez puissant pour les aider pas même Excalibur puisque son pouvoir était scellé. Il était déjà arrivé à l'épée de se manifester par elle-même mais toujours en utilisant le pouvoir d'Hariel. Hors il était à présent inaccessible pour quiconque. Il lui restait donc…Proteus.

Le petit Familier, de par son lien avec Hariel, ressentait l'affaiblissement dû au cercle mais Hariel espérait que celui-ci se dissiperait une fois au dehors. Si seulement lui, Hermione et Crowley étaient concernés par l'emprisonnement du cercle, alors il était possible que le Changeforme puisse, lui, sortir. Tout cela bien sûr dans l'hypothèse que Crowley ait négligé ce lien là.

Proteus, comprenant la volonté de son maître, réussit à ramper sur le sol. Il avait lui aussi perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs lors de l'activation du cercle et était tombé du cou d'Hariel. Son corps flasque et gris avançait péniblement mais il avançait. Tout ce qu'Hariel espérait c'était qu'il réussisse sortir à temps.

« Tu as de la chance catin » dit alors Crowley. « Tout mes invités à ton exécution ne sont pas encore arrivée. Il te reste donc plusieurs minutes encore à vivre. »

Si il y avait eu encore un Dieu alors Hariel l'aurait remercié quel que soit la douleur que ça lui aurait occasionné. De son côté, Hermione avait peur. Crowley était un Magicien confirmé et avec des dizaines d'années d'expériences alors qu'elle ne pratiquait vraiment le magie que depuis deux ans. De plus son corps la lâchait lentement. En plus des mal de ventre, elle sentait une fatigue générale prendre lentement possession de son corps. Ses muscles et ses articulations aussi la gênaient et elle sentait poindre un mal de tête. Crowley avait dit que le cercle n'affectait qu'Hariel mais elle était sûr qu'il mentait et que son état était de sa faute.

Après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

0o0o0

Eleanor se réveilla en sentant quelque chose tapoter doucement sa joue. Elle grogna puis tenta de se redresser en se tenant la tête.

« Attention ! Ne fais pas de geste brusque » dit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Elle avait du mal à rassembler ses idées et en plus elle avait mal au crâne. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et humide faite de pierre de taille brut. La seule ouverture provenait d'une ouverture à barreaux sur le haut de la porte en bois qui fermait la pièce mais ce n'était pas de là que provenait la faible lumière. En fait, elle ne semblait venir de nulle part.

Elle se retourna et vit la personne qui lui avait parlé. Malgré la faible luminosité et sa migraine, elle reconnue la forme échevelée et sale de son amie Allison.

« Al ? » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Dieu merci tu vas bien » dit la jeune fille.

« Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » balbutia Eleanor.

« C'est la question qu'on se pose depuis des jours » s'exclama alors quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune fille regarda en direction de la voix et vit ses autres amis, Jesse, Marcus, Leslie ainsi que le petit copain de celui-ci, Jaime, tous dans le même état qu'Allison. Eleanor resta quelques secondes interdites avant de se souvenir. Hermione en vacance chez elle, le voyage au Japon, Astral, l'avertissement d'Hariel et puis cette explosion.

Elle ne savait pas du tout d'où elle était venue. C'était juste…arrivé. Un instant elle parlait avec les Magiciens japonais et l'instant d'après…rien. Le vide.

En tout les cas, elle était rassuré que tout le monde aille bien…même Jaime. Hariel avait dit que les Magiciens ne voulaient certainement pas de témoins, raison pour laquelle il avait aussi été enlevé.

Eleanor fronça les sourcils. Si Jaime avait été enlevé pour ne pas laisser de traces alors peut-être que les Magiciens d'Astral étaient là aussi. Elle se dépêcha de se relever mais se mit à chanceler dangereusement.

« Fais attention » dit Allison.

« Est-ce que je suis la seule qu'ils ont amené ici ? » demanda-t-elle en cherchant son équilibre.

« Euh…oui…oui je crois » dit Leslie. « En tout cas dans cette cellule. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ils ont as amené un groupe avec une petite fille, un mec aux cheveux blanc et quatre lycéens ? »

« Et bien… »

« Eleanor-san ? » dit alors une voix.

La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle et vit alors une petite ouverture sur la partie supérieur de l'un des murs. Il y avait des barreaux sur lesquels étaient accrochés des mains.

« C'est toi Adilicia ? » demanda Eleanor. « Les autres sont avec toi ? »

« Oui, tous sans exception » répondit la jeune fille.

Eleanor essaya d'atteindre la fenêtre mais elle était trop petite. Elle jeta un regard noir aux quatre garçons qui finirent par se lever de plus ou moins mauvaise grâce agi de venir l'aider. Grâce à eux, elle réussit à se hisser jusqu'à l'ouverture. Elle put donc voir la jeune Magicienne de la Goetia ainsi que ses amis d'Astral. Nekoyashiki peinait à hisser la jeune fille au niveau de l'ouverture alors qu'Itsuki était couché au sol, apparemment évanoui alors qu'Honami, Kuroha et Mikan le veillaient. Leur cellule était très semblable à la sienne à l'exception des signes brillants sur le sol et les murs.

« Vous pouvez nous faire sortir ? »

« Malheureusement non » souffla la Magicienne blonde avec un air à la fois énervé et offensé sur le visage. « Cette cellule bloque tous nos pouvoirs et empêchent même le fantôme de passer au travers des murs. C'est une honte de retenir ainsi la Maîtresse de la Goetia. »

Elle était si virulente qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, Nekoyashiki n'ayant plus la force de la retenir.

Eleanor soupira et redescendit. Ils avaient mit d'un côté les Magiciens dans une cellule qui les empêchait d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs et de l'autre tout ceux dot ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Si seulement elle avait le moyen de faire de la magie.

Eleanor faillit se frapper le front. Mais bien sûr qu'elle l'avait ce moyen…du moins elle l'espérait. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour repérer son sac et soupira de soulagement avant de se précipiter sur lui. Elle le fouilla et se mit alors à jubiler en sortant son gant ainsi que le portable Démoniaque cassé. Ces idiots n'avaient même pas comprit ce que c'était. En tâtant ses poches elle trouva également son propre téléphone portable. Apparemment, ils ne semblaient pas inquiet qu'elle puisse l'utiliser pour contacter quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

« Que tous le monde sorte son portable et tout ce qu'il a de technologique sur lui » dit-elle alors.

« Euh…tu nous explique ? » demanda alors Leslie. « Tu comprends ce que disent ces gens ? »

« Ok je vais la faire simple » dit Eleanor en se tournant vers ses amis. « Hariel et son copain Draco sont des Démons, ma sœur Hermione est une Sorcière et si aucun des deux n'est encore venus nous délivrer c'est qu'ils doivent être dans une merde noire à cause de ce connard d'Eddy qui s'est associé à une bande de Magiciens psychopathes. Les gars d'a côté sont aussi des Sorciers… »

« Magiciens ! » s'exclama la voix d'Adilicia de l'autre côté.

« …mais ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Donc on est seul sur le coup sauf que j'ai avec moi un truc qui pourrait me permettre de faire de la magie sauf qu'il n'est pas terminé. Je vais donc avoir besoin de vous pour m'aider à le finir et à nous sortir de là. »

Après sa longue tirade, elle mit quelques temps à reprendre son souffle alors que les autres étaient tout simplement sans voix.

« Attends…tu déconne ? » demanda alors Jaime en brisant le silence.

« Je te prévient, si c'est une caméra caché ou un jeu style Donjon et Dragon alors ça va mal aller... » grogna Marcus.

« Non c'est pas une caméra caché et ce n'est pas non plus une blague…j'aimerai pourtant » soupira Eleanor.

« Attends, on est des scientifiques, et toi aussi par la même occasion, et tu nous demande tout à coup de croire à la magie et, et, et aux Démons… » balbutia Allison.

« Moi je la crois » dit Jesse, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Il avait été le seul à ne pas montrer d'étonnement quand Eleanor avait fait son rapide résumé.

« Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment le « non scientifique » » grogna Eleanor. « Bref, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si vous aviez d'autres solutions, non ? »

Tous durent en convenir puis se mirent à fouiller dans leurs poches pour donner leur portable à leur amie. De tous les six, Allison était la seule qui pouvait vraiment l'aider puisque c'était de l'électronique.

« Moi de toute façon, mon rayon c'est _que_ les math » avait dit Marcus en donnant son téléphone.

« Alors calcule le temps qui te reste avant que je te mette un pain » cracha Eleanor en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il suffit à Allison de quelques manipulation et de quelques petites puces en plus maintenus en place par des chewing-gum pour que l'écran du gant fonctionne. Il avait tout de même fallu ajouter quelques éléments d'un autre téléphone portable pour qu'une fonction clavier tactile apparaisse. Mais elle était erratique et pas très pratique.

« Désolé » soupira Allison, « c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Pour le reste c'est de la progra et c'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

Eleanor regarda ses autres amis mais malheureusement c'était aussi le cas pour eux. Elle jura. Ils étaient si proche ! A ce moment là, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit et six autres personnes furent jeté dans le cellule avec eux. Eleanor remarqua que l'une d'elle était leur amie Mélanie.

« Justement la personne qu'il me fallait » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

0o0o0

Au début, Hermione s'était demandé ce que Crowley attendait. Puis elle avait remarqué des mouvements dans les gradins en hauteur de la salle. Des gens, des Magiciens si en croyait leurs manteaux, s'installaient sur les bancs de pierre. La grand majorité portait des manteaux noirs comme ceux qui les avaient attaqués au Japon. Cela devaient être des sous fifres. D'autres cependant, moins nombreux, portaient des vêtements pourpres comme ceux de Crowley mais à quelques différences près. Les broderies n'étaient pas dorés mais cuivrées ou argentés. Seul deux d'entre eux portaient des manteaux identiques à ceux de Crowley. Manifestement le pourpre désignait les dirigeants avec une hiérarchie entre eux avec tout au sommet trois hommes (si on comptait Crowley et en partant de l'hypothèse qu'ils étaient tous là) qui menaient la danse.

En clair, Hermione avait comprit qu'elle était une sorte d'attraction.

Respirant profondément pour tenter de calmer ses crampes d'estomac, elle analysait son adversaire. Elle avait un temps envisagé l'idée de l'attaquer par surprise mais sa seconde vue lui avait montré qu'il était préparé à une telle éventualité. On aurait dit une version magique d'un athlète qui bandait ses muscles en prévision de l'effort. Elle avait donc abandonné et préféré essayer de rassembler toutes les données qu'elle pouvait sur son adversaire.

Ce n'était pas brillant. Hariel lui avait appris à interpréter ce qu'elle voyait avec sa seconde vue et l'homme ruisselait littéralement de magie. Ce n'était pas seulement son pouvoir propre mais aussi toute les protections qui recouvraient son corps et même ses vêtements. Les plus impressionnantes venaient sans contexte de son manteau. Apparemment, les broderies qui le recouvraient n'étaient pas que décoratives ou informatives sur son rang, elles devaient aussi former des sortilèges puissant qu'Hermione aurait dû mal à percer. Pour être parfaitement objectif, il faudrait plutôt dire que c'était impossible.

Soudain, un gong résonna dans la salle. Crowley écarta alors les bras et s'adressa au spectateurs.

« Mes frères ! » dit-il d'une voix forte. « Voici l'heure que nous attendons, l'heure du jugement ! Aujourd'hui, notre Conclave sacré va récupérer ce qui lui revient de plein droit : le pouvoir du Démon Hariel Gremory, le Roi Écarlate aux 666 Sceaux ! Une seule chose se tient maintenant entre nous et notre destinée, cette femelle, cette vulgaire Sorcière qui a manipulé le Seigneur Gremory pour le forcer à signer un contrat avec elle contre sa volonté. Cette mésalliance doit cesser ! »

Hermione voulut protester mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Crowley la regardait d'un œil torse avec un rictus sur les lèvres. Maudit enfoiré misogyne.

« Et maintenant que le combat commence. En garde ! »

Hermione tenta de se relever mais ses jambes tremblaient.

« Ne pas te préparer ne t'épargnera pas la mort, gamine. Je suis un gentleman mais ne me pousse pas à bout. »

À nouveau, Hermione tenta de se relever mais cette fois, elle y parvint. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu mais cette fois, elle y parvint. Aussitôt, un cercle magique apparut devant la main de Crowley et Hermione dû créer un bouclier en urgence pour se protéger. Ce n'était pas bon. Si elle commençait à se protéger maintenant, elle n'allait plus pouvoir bouger.

Dans un combat direct quel qu'il soit, le mouvement était primordial. Rester sur ses positions était le meilleur moyen de se retrouver acculé et de voir ses réserves de magie s'assécher. C'est pour cela que dès la seconde attaque, au lieu de se protéger à nouveau, elle se jeta en avant et roula sur le sol avant de se relever.

C'était plus dur qu'à l'entraînement, son corps lui faisait mal. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait pouvoir tenir. Elle envoya une série de sorts mais ceux-ci furent aspiré par les protections du manteau du Magicien.

Que lui avait dit Hariel déjà ? Si un adversaire n'était pas sensible à la magie, alors peut-être que son environnement l'était. Alors qu'elle roulait pour éviter un nouveau sort, elle posa la main à plats le sol. Du cercle magique qui était apparut, une fissure s'ouvrit dans le sol et rampant jusqu'à son adversaire. Celui-ci se contenta de taper du pieds et le sol se referma.

« Si tu comptait t'attaquer au cercle pour libérer ton ami Démon, sache que c'est inutile » dit Crowley. « Une fois activée, la magie du cercle est au-delà du plan physique et peut survivre à l'altération de son support. »

Hermione jura dans sa tête. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à cette solution. De toute façon, comme l'avait dit l'autre Magicien, ça ne servait à rien.

A nouveau, Crowley lui envoya un sort qu'elle évita. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu cependant, c'était que le corps d'Hariel se trouvait juste derrière elle. Le sort heurta le jeune Démon qui fut propulsé dans les airs jusqu'à la bordure du cercle. Juste avant qu'il ne la franchisse, une sorte de paroi lumineuse apparut et le bloquant alors que des éclairs parcouraient son corps.

« Hariel ! » s'exclama Hermione alors que son ami retombait au sol.

Elle se mit à genoux et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Vais bien… » marmonna Hariel. « égratignure… »

En vérité, il avait mal comme s'il avait été touché par de la lumière mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione s'inquiète. La moindre déconcentration de sa part et elle était perdue.

« Laisse-moi…ça..ça va aller » continua Hariel. « Il ne veut pas me tuer. »

« Mais… »

« Je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas…que tu meurs. »

Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre, elle sentit qu'un autre sort venait dans sa direction. Elle le bloqua puis se décida à partir. Si elle ne pouvait pas protéger Hariel, au moins devait elle faire en sorte qu'il soit loin des combats.

Alors que ses sorts étaient à nouveau absorbés par le manteau, un plan commença à germer dans son esprit. Un cercle magique apparut alors sous ses pieds et un brouillard se répandit sur toute la surface du terrain. Plus que simplement aveuglant, il perturbait les sens de sa victimes pour l'empêcher de repérer ou même de penser clairement. Seul Hermione était immunisée et pouvait voir clairement au travers.

Elle savait parfaitement que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps donc elle devait absolument se dépêcher de mettre la suite de son plan à exécution. D'un geste, elle utilisa un sort de feu pour embraser le manteau du Magicien. Ce n'était pas de vrais flammes. Elles illuminaient et chauffaient mais ne brûlaient pas vraiment. C'était la version amoindrie de l' _incendio_ que tous les élèves apprenaient en première année et donc ils se servaient pour se réchauffer lors des longues journées d'hiver.

Il était facile de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de véritable feu mais Hermione l'avait couplé avec un sort de compulsion pour que Crowley pense qu'il s'agissait de vrais flammes. Entre ça et là désorientation dû au brouillard, elle espérait que cela marche. En voyant les flammes, Crowley s'était mit à crier et à taper sur le tissus pour éteindre le feu Dans la panique, il ne pensait même pas à utiliser la magie et c'est sur ça qu'Hermione comptait.

Finalement, le Magicien détacha son manteau puis l'enleva et le jeta au sol. A ce moment là, Hermione se précipita et récupéra le vêtement abandonné. Crowley reprit finalement ses esprits et dissipa le brouillard mais c'était trop tard. Il essaya de lancer un sort mais Hermione fit front et il fut aspiré par le manteau qu'elle avait drapé sur ses épaules.

Au moins à présent, les choses étaient plus équilibrés.

0o0o0

« Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux faire » dit Mélanie après qu'Eleanor lui ai expliqué ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

« Une minute, tu veux dire que tu la crois ? » s'exclama Marcus. « Comme ça, sans explication ? »

« Aujourd'hui j'ai vu Hariel briser le tibia d'un homme d'un seul coup de pied puis lui tordre le cou. Je l'ai vu faire apparaître une épée et trancher la tête d'un autre mec d'un seul coup sans montrer le moindre état d'âme. J'ai même vu ses ailes de Démons. Quand à son copain Draco, je l'ai vu clairement massacrer un groupe de soldats à la faux alors que les balles rebondissaient sur lui. Alors tu m'excuseras si j'ai un peu dû revoir un peu ma définition de ce qui est réel ou pas. »

Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais comme il n'avait rien à d'autre a dire il la referma.

« Le mieux ça serait de faire la programmation depuis un ordinateur portable » dit Brody en sortant le sien et en l'ouvrant.

« Attends je te sort les câbles » dit Krummy.

Ils réussirent à fixer un port à la puce du gant et y branchèrent le câble raccordé à l'ordinateur du jeune hacker. Il ne fallait pas seulement qu'il accède aux données, il fallait qu'il puisse aussi dériver l'affichage du portable sur son ordinateur.

« Ok, j'ai réussit à avoir une aperçu du système » dit-il.

« Ouvre cette application » dit Eleanor en montrant l'icône de l'encyclopédie Démoniaque.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que ce soit sur un aussi grand écran. Elle prit la place de Brody afin de naviguer sur l'application. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne des séquences de sort qu'elle et Hermione…soudain elle se figea et retourna en arrière.

« _Lumos…_ » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Brody.

« Une seconde » dit Eleanor.

Elle parcourut le menu déroulant du contenu de l'application et trouva inscrits les sortilèges qu'elle et Hermione avaient rentrés dans la base de donnée. Pourtant elle l'avait fait sur l'autre téléphone. C'était impossible que ces modifications se trouvent aussi dans le système de cet autre portable à moins…à moins qu'il y ai une sorte de synchronisation, comme si les données de l'encyclopédie étaient stockés sur un serveur externe et donc disponible pour toutes les versions. Au final, c'était une bonne nouvelle car elle avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler avec exactitude les séquences de runes.

« Je vous explique » dit-elle en ouvrant l'article sur le sort de lumière et en en montrant la séquence de rune spécifiques au sort. « Ça, ce sont des runes. Imaginez que c'est un langage de programmation magique. Lancé avec un système spécifique et alimenté par de l'énergie, il produit un effet. »

« Jusque-là, je comprends » dit Krummy.

« L'opération va consister à créer un programme qui va prendre cette séquence de rune pour la rentrer dans cette autre application » dit-elle en ouvrant cette fois le lanceur de sort comme elle l'appelait. « Une fois rentré là dedans, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton envoi pour que le sort se déclenche. »

« Je peux faire ça » dit Brody. « En fait, tu voudrais pouvoir créer un lanceur automatique ? »

« Voilà. Je voudrais pouvoir choisir un sort dans une liste et l'activer rien qu'en cliquant dessus. »

« C'est une bonne idée mais on pourrait maximiser son potentiel en rajoutant une commande vocale » intervint Raven. « Il te suffirait de dire un mot comme par exemple euh…la formule, pour activer le sort. Ça fera des manipulations en moins. »

« Je peux brancher un récepteur vocale sur le gant » dit Allison.

« Et nous on peut programmer la reconnaissance vocale pour l'activation des sorts » ajouta Brody avec excitation.

« Il faut se répartir les tâches » dit Mélanie. « Krummy et Brody, vous vous chargez du programme en lui-même, Raven tu te charge de programmer la reconnaissance vocale et tu vérifiés ça marche avec Alison quand à moi, je travail avec Eleanor pour faire les fichiers vocaux. »

Elle se figea et se tourna vers Avery avec un regard interrogateur.

« Faites ça » dit-elle. « Ce que je voudrais savoir par contre c'est, si ça marche, quel est la marche à suivre ? »

« Entre nous et les Magiciens à côté et avec l'effet de surprise, ce sera sans doute suffisant pour arriver à retrouver Hariel, Draco et Hermione. »

« Je vais peut-être faire l'avocat du diable mais est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas chercher la sortie ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai comprit, nous sommes dans un espace alternatif lié à la magie d'une personne ou d'un groupe de personne en particulier » dit Honami en anglais depuis l'autre cellule. « Là ou les personnes qui contrôle cet espace contrôlent aussi ceux qui entre et ceux qui sortent. Vos amis doivent être avec le propriétaire de cette dimension donc en allant les chercher on pourra sans doute aussi trouver le Magicien derrière cette dimension et l'obliger à nous laisser sortir. »

« Donc c'est décidé ! » s'exclama Eleanor.

Mais déjà les bruits de clavier avaient commencé à se faire entendre. Tout ce qu'Eleanor avait peur c'est qu'elle arrive trop tard pour sauver leurs amis.

0o0o0

Prudemment, Proteus arriva juste au bord du cercle et se risqua à essayer de le traverser. Il rampa sur quelque centimètres puis, ne sentant ni obstacle ni choc magique, il continua sur sa lancée. Il était passé.

Déjà, il sentait ses forces lui revenir. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était…quoi donc ? Même avec ses pleins pouvoirs, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Peut-être tuer Crowley avec son regard de basilic ? Non, il y avait un risque pour Hermione ou Hariel. Ils ne finiraient que figés mais il préférait éviter de les affaiblir à un moment critique.

Peut-être qu'avec des renforts…mais lesquels ? La seule personne (façon de parler) auquel il pensait était Excalibur. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait l'invoquer ou même la toucher ? Grâce à son lien avec Hariel s'était peut-être possible mais il lui fallait des pouvoirs magiques et il n'en avait pas…à moins bien sûr qu'il n'assimile ceux d'un Magicien se trouvant ici.

Rapidement, il s'éloigna du cercle puis, arrivé en dehors de la salle, prit forme humaine et se mit à la recherche d'une victime.

0o0o0

Préférant ne pas se fier totalement à la magie du manteau, Hermione continuait à éviter les attaques magiques.

Énervé par la perte de sa protection mais surtout parce qu'il s'était sentit humilié par une gamine, Crowley avait augmenté la fréquence des ses sorts et surtout leur dangerosité. Si jamais ne serait-ce que l'un deux touchait cette morveuse, alors elle était perdue.

Mais Hermione avait elle aussi plus d'un tout dans son sac. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que tourner autour du pot. Le but de ce combat était la mort de son adversaire mais pourtant aucun des sorts qu'elle envoyait n'était mortel ni même vraiment dangereux par nature. En fait, la jeune fille cherchait un moyen pour _éviter_ de tuer et non l'inverse. Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une tueuse et ne se sentait pas prête à prendre une vie.

Malgré la douleur dans son corps, elle continuait à éviter les sorts. Trop grand pour elle, elle avait attaché le manteau du Magicien autour de son cou comme si c'était une cape et s'en drapait quand elle voulait se protéger.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle avait de plus en plus mal donc elle doutait qu'elle arriverait à continuer à éviter les sorts encore longtemps. Même si elle ne voulait pas tuer Crowley, elle devait le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Alors qu'elle s'était tenue à une distance respectable de son adversaire depuis le début du combat, elle décida de se rapprocher au plus près. Recouverte de sa cape, elle se précipita sur Crowley jusqu'à arriver en face de lui. Malheureusement, le seul sort qui lui venait en tête à ce moment là était un sort de saucissonnage. Crowley se figea et tomba en arrière. Hermione soupira puis retourna près d'Hariel. Elle ôta le manteau et le posa sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que…tu fais ? » balbutia Hariel.

« Je te protège. Je vais essayer de briser la barrière mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par un rebond. »

« Crowley… »

« Saucissonné. Il ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

Hariel se mit à s'agiter. Le sort de saucissonnage était l'un des plus facile à lancer mais aussi pour s'en défaire.

« Atten…tion… » grogna Hariel.

Mais à ce moment là, le sens magique d'Hermione l'avertit qu'un sort arrivait vers elle. Elle voulut ériger un bouclier mais celui-ci était trop faible et le sort le traversa, percutant Hermione dans le dos. Elle fut propulsée en avant et percuta la paroi du sortilège. Le choc de la magie parcourut son corps et elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Elle parvint à poser ses mains su la paroi et à se propulser en arrière.

« He…Hermione… » souffla Hariel.

« Je…je vais bien » dit-elle en en tentant de se relever.

Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra. C'est alors que son ventre se mit à la lancer plus fort. Elle croisa ses bras sur son estomac et se plia en deux de douleur. C'est alors qu'elle eut une sensation bizarre entre les jambes. Comme si un liquide imprégnait ses vêtements. Elle se redressa avec difficulté puis passa une laine entre ses jambes. Quand elle la ramena, elle était pleine de sang.

0o0o0

Brody souffla puis referma son ordinateur avatar de débrancher le câble qui le reliait au gant.

« C'est fini ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Normalement oui » répondit le jeune agent.

« Les tests qu'on a effectués était concluants » dit Krummy. « Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça ne marche pas. »

Eleanor hocha la tête puis prit délicatement le gant de néoprène. Elle y glissa sa main puis l'enfila totalement en prenant bien soins de ne pas abîmer les éléments qui le recouvraient. Elle bougea les doigts pour s'habituer avant de croiser le regard de tout ceux présents sans la pièce. Elle avança vers la porte et pointa la paume de sa main vers la serrure.

« Alohomora » dit-elle.

Sur l'écran de son avant bras, la liste de sort se mit à dérouler et la formule du sortilège de déverrouillage se mit à clignoter. Il ne se passa rien pendant d'interminables secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic se fasse entendre dans la serrure.

« Ça a marché ? » demanda Leslie.

Eleanor tendit la main vers la porte et appuya sur le loquet. La clenche retentit dans le silence des cachots et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Vous êtes dehors ? » demanda alors Honami depuis la cellule voisine.

« Oui » dit Eleanor. « Je viens vous ouvrir. »

« Je doute que ça marche » dit Adilicia. « S'il est impossible d'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur avec de la magie alors comment… »

Un déclic interrompit son argument et la porte s'ouvrit devant Eleanor.

« Co…comment ? La magie… »

« La clé était suspendu à côté » dit Eleanor en montrant les tiges de métal qui se balançaient doucement.

« Venez m'aider ! » dit alors Honami.

Eleanor se précipita dans la cellule Et aida la jeune sorcière à relever Itsuki. Nekoyashiki s'approcha de lui et sortit un papier de sa poche, murmura quelques mots et le colla sur le cache-œil.

« Ça va mieux, président ? »

Itsuki rouvrit les yeux puis gémit mais hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Il y a trop de magie ici. Son Glam Sight à du mal à le supporter. »

« C'est bien notre veine » soupira la jeune fille.

« Depuis quand tu parles japonais ? » demanda Marcus alors qu'elle et Honami portaient Itsuki hors de la cellule.

Eleanor fronça les sourcils et puis comprit. Le sort de traduction d'Hermione était toujours actif. Elle comprenait donc tout le monde mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. En fait, à part pour Adilicia, qui était anglaise, Honami, qui avait étudié en Angleterre et elle, ça allait être difficile pour les autres de se comprendre.

« Les, Jaime, il faudrait que vous vous occupiez d'Itsuki » dit Eleanor.

« Pourquoi nous ? »

« On ne peut laisser personne derrière donc on va rassembler ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre au centre. »

« Tu veux faire une formation de raid ? » demanda Brody.

« Une quoi ? » demanda Eleanor en le regardant avec des yeux rond.

Comme ses collègues, dont Mélanie, avaient levés les yeux au ciel, cela devait vouloir dire qu'ils avaient comprit de quoi il parlait.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de créer une formation de raid comme dans les MMORPG » reprit Brody qui semblait tout excité.

« Soit plus clair »

« Dans les MMORPG…les jeux de rôles en lignes massivement multi-joueurs » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir de la jeune fille, « Un raid c'est quand un groupe de jouer s'aventure dans un donjon, un repère de monstre. Il fait adopter une formation spéciale pour optimiser ses déplacements et préserver la sécurité du groupe. »

« D'accord, je comprends. Et donc, on fait comment ? »

« Pour l'instant on est dans un lieu avec des couloirs étroits. C'est un bien et un mal. Un bien parce que ça limite les directions d'où peuvent venir les ennemis et un mal parce c'est plus difficile de se replier. Le mieux serait que les personnes qui ne se battent pas soient au milieu de la formation. Pour leur protection. »

« D'accord, donc Leslie et Jaime avec Itsuki ainsi qu'Allison et Jess. »

« Et Raven » ajouta Avery.

« Ensuite, il faut mettre les soutiens. Ceux qui peuvent soigner ou protéger. »

« Je crois que c'est pour Mikan et Nekoyashiki » dit Eleanor avant d'expliquer aux deux Magiciens leur mission.

« Il en faudrait un derrière pour éviter les mauvaises surprise et un à l'avant. »

Il fut décidé que Mikan serait à l'arrière et Nekoyashiki à l'avant puisque ses pouvoirs pouvait aussi servir à la détection.

« Ensuite il devrait y avoir nous puisque nous somme capable d'attaquer à distance » continua Brody.

« Sauf qu'on n'a plus nos armes » dit Elijah.

En effet, leurs ennemis avaient confisqués tout leur armement. Ils avaient laissés leurs affaires aux Magiciens, sans doute parce qu'ils les avaient mit dans un endroit où les affaires étaient inutiles, mais ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir les empêcher de tirer.

Il fut donc décidé qu'il y aurait des Magiciens et des Agents à la fois à l'avant et à l'arrière et que ces derniers récupéreraient des armes sur les adversaires. Eleanor serait à l'avant alors qu'Adilicia et Honami seraient à l'arrière.

« C'est quand même un peu déséquilibré » dit Adilicia en enlevant le pendentif en forme de pentacle autour du cou et de le brandir devant elle. « _Viens à moi Eligor ! Robuste Chevalier, Gouverneur de Soixante Légions !_ »

Son pendentif se mit à étinceler et un chevalier en armure noir avec un panache pourpre et un trident apparut dans le couloir. Il était un peu plus grand qu'un être humain normal et scintillait légèrement.

« Oh Putain ! » s'exclama Krummy mes yeux écarquillés. « C'est… »

« …trop cool ! » finit Brody.

Finalement, Eligor resterait à l'avant avec Eleanor qui serait secondé par Nekoyashiki en cas de problème ainsi que Brody et Krummy, qui ne quittait pas le chevalier des yeux et Mélanie pour les surveiller. Avery et Elijah étaient à l'arrière alors que la dernière de leur groupe, Kuroha, utilisait ses pouvoirs de fantôme pour jouer les éclaireurs.

Le groupe réussit à avancer au travers de plusieurs couloir guidés par Kuroha et Nekoyashiki sans rencontrer âme qui vive jusqu'à ce que l'Onmyou leur signale une présence venant dans leur direction depuis un coin formé par un coude du couloir. Le groupe s'arrêta pour attendre leur adversaire et se préparer à l'attaquer mais la personne qui déboucha juste devant eux mes surpris.

C'était un enfant d'environ dix ans avec des cheveux poil de carotte en pétard et des vêtements oranges et vert.

« Stop Eleanor ! C'est moi, Proteus ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant le groupe prêt à l'attaquer.

« Proteus ? Prouve-le ! » dit Eleanor sans baisser le bras.

Le garçon hésita un instant puis il y eu un bruit de bouchon qui saute et il sembla se replier sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus devant eux qu'une petite boule grise irisée.

« Ok, c'est bon, il est avec nous » dit Eleanor alors que le Changeforme reprenait forme humaine.

« Enchanté de vous rencontré » dit-il en s'inclinant. « Je suis Proteus, un Changeforme et le Familier d'Hariel Potter-Gremory. »

« Le Familiers d'Hariel-sama ? Je veux le voir ! » s'écria Adilicia depuis l'arrière du groupe.

« Là tout de suite j'ai tellement de question » dit Brody.

« On a pas le temps » dit Eleanor. « Quel est la situation ? »

« Notre ennemi s'appelle Aleister Crowley. Il a piégé Hermione et Hariel dans un cercle magique avec lui. Hariel est affaibli et sans pouvoirs alors qu'Hermione doit se battre dans un duel à mort contre Aleister Crowley. Le gagnant sera officiellement le Magicien contractant d'Hariel. »

« Un…un duel…à mort ? » balbutia Eleanor, blanche comme un cadavre. « Il faut aller l'aider ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voulant se précipiter dans le couloir.

« Hey ! Ne rompt pas la formation, c'est dangereux ! » s'exclama Brody en la retenant.

« Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta… »

« Attention ! Des soldats arrivent dans votre direction ! » s'exclama alors Kuroha en traversant un mur.

Tout le monde se prépara au combat mais dès que les deux mercenaires débouchèrent devant eux, ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

« Ils…ils sont… » balbutia Krummy.

« Morts ? Oui » dit Proteus le regard braqué vers les ennemis.

« C'est toi qui… ? Comment ? » demanda Eleanor.

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard cette année ? » demanda le Changeforme.

« Hermione m'a raconté. »

« Avant de mourir, le basilic a recouvré ses esprits et m'a permis de l'absorber en moi. J'ai obtenu ses pouvoirs et notamment son regard mortel. »

Tous frémirent quand il se retourna mais ses yeux étaient normaux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux le désactiver à volonté. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « absorber » ? » demanda Brody.

« Ce n'est plus l'heure discuter » dit alors Nekoyashiki. « un Magicien arrive derrière nous. »

« Justement ce que je cherchais » dit Proteus.

Avant que tout le monde ait pu réagir et alors qu'Eleanor traduisait pour les anglais, le Familier s'accroupi et, avec un bond formidable, se retrouva de l'autre côté du groupe alors que le Magicien apparaissait. Il se précipita alors sur lui et le heurta de plein fouet. Le Magicien se retrouva alors embourbé dans une masse grisâtre qui se mit à l'enveloppe alors qu'il tentait par tout les moyens de se dégager mais sans succès. Après avoir englouti l'homme, Proteus resta quelques minutes à s'agiter doucement avant de redevenir petit garçon.

« Voilà ce que c'est absorber » dit-il alors. « En consommant un être alors qu'il est encore en vie, je peux avoir ses connaissances, sa forme et aussi… »

Il tendit la main et fit apparaître une sphère lumineuse.

« … leurs pouvoirs »

Le Magicien n'était pas si puissant que ça. Il espérait que cela suffirait. Il espérait aussi qu'il pourrait ouvrir le sceau à la place d'Hariel. Il se mordit le pouce jusqu'à faire jaillir le sang et en laissa tomber une goutte sur le sol. Comme il l'espérait, son sang, qui avait muté quand il était devenu le Familier d'Hariel pour devenir comme le sien, tomba au travers du sol en provoquant des ondulations.

« Depuis les profondeurs du Lac jusqu'aux hauteurs des Cieux, j'invoque ton nom à toi la gardienne de l'Épée Sacrée Excalibur. »

Le pommeau de l'épée émergea du sol puis la lame jusqu'à la main qui maintenait l'épée. Proteus tendit la main et toucha la poignée. Il ressentit la brûlures de l'élément sacré dans sa chair mais il refusa d'abandonner. Alors que sa peau grésillait, il réussit à arracher l'épée de sa prison mais il n'avait pus assez de forces pour la tenir et la laissa tomber au sol.

Lui-même s'effondra en se tenant la main alors que les autres se précipitaient sur lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » s'exclama Eleanor.

« Il nous fallait plus d'alliés. J'espérais que mon sang débloque le sceau et ça a été le cas. Mais je reste un familier Démoniaque alors son contact m'a brûlé. »

« Mais pourquoi risquer ta main pour un vulgaire bout de ferraille ? »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil » dit alors une voix froide et métallique.

Excalibur se mit à trembler légèrement avant de s'élever dans les airs. Elle s'illumina d'un halo d'un blanc pur qui se déformation jusqu'à ce que la lame prenne forme humaine.

« Ha…Hariel ? » balbutia Eleanor.

La silhouette qui ressemblait à son ami pencha ma tête sur le côté.

« Je suis une manifestation de l'esprit de l'épée Excalibur qui utilise sa capacité de mimétisme pour prendre une apparence semblable à celle de mon maître » dit-elle. « Vous pouvez m'appeler HariEx. »

« Elle va nous aider » dit Proteus.

« Je le peux en effet. »

« C'est…c'est trop cool » balbutia Brody. « Où est ce qu'on va la mettre dans la formation ? »

« Il vaudrait mieux que je sois à l'avant-garde. Mes attaques les plus destructrices pourraient créer des cratères de plusieurs centaines de mètres. »

« À l'avant » dit alors Krummy. « Définitivement à l'avant. »

« Dites, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche là » s'exclama alors Eleanor. « Il faut sauver Hermione. »

Ils durent modifier la formation avec Eleanor à l'avant avec HariEx et aussi Adilicia qui avait insisté pour rester avec eux (ou plutôt avec l'épée à l'apparence de son idole) en envoyant Eligor à l'arrière.

« On est prêt à répartir ? » demanda alors Eleanor. « Proteus, tu nous guide ? »

Le Changeforme hocha la tête. A ce moment là, ils entendirent un ronronnement. Ils levèrent la tête et virent au dessus d'eux un chat gris et bleu au large sourire qui flottait négligemment dans les airs.

« Vous n'oubliez pas quelqu'un, nya ? »

Proteus poussa alors un petit cri.

« On a oublié Maître Draco ! »

0o0o0

Hermione savait.

Elle connaissait la signification de ce sang qui coulait entre ses jambes. Sa mère s'était assuré qu'elle ne parte pas pour la première fois à Poudlard sans connaître dans le moindre détail comment son corps de petite fille allait se transformer dans les années qui suivraient. L'idée que sa fille puisse traverser l'une de ces étapes sans qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre et surtout sans elle la terrifiait. Maud avait donc tout expliqué à Hermione et était même allé jusqu'à glisser des serviettes hygiénique dans sa valise quand celle-ci, gênée, avait refusée de les prendre.

Hermione savait.

Elle savait qu'elle devenait femme. Son corps avait déjà commencé à se transformer depuis quelques temps. Elle avait vu des garçons se venter de leur pilosité naissante mais elle aussi commençait à développer de fin duvets sur certaines parties de son corps dont les plus intimes. Il y avait également des changements au niveau de sa morphologie. Ses hanches étaient toujours fines mais déjà elle sentait sa poitrine commencer à pointer et à s'épanouir. Certes, ce changement en particulier était loin d'être visible mais il avait bien lieu.

Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aurait dû être plus terrifié que cela. Sa mère le lui avait dit, même si elle savait ce qui se passait, elle aurait peur. Voir et surtout sentir le sang, ce liquide vital s'échapper de son corps était une sensations qui faisait froid dans le dos. Cette hémorragie à la fois naturelle et non naturelle avait de quoi effrayer. C'était comme sentir une petite mort. C'était surtout vrai dans cette situation de combat où sa vie était en jeu. Du sang lors d'un duel, c'était une blessure ou la mort et pas le signe que son corps pouvait accueillir la vie.

Pourtant Hermione était sereine. Les yeux dans le vague, elle scrutant avec fascination le liquide carmin qui recouvrait ses doigts et coulait sur ses paumes, le dos de sa main et le long de ses bras. C'était comme si ce sang l'appelait, comme s'il éveillait en elle l'écho de quelque chose enfoui ai plus profond d'elle.

Une odeur se mit à lui chatouiller les narines. De la pomme. Et aussi des fleurs, le parfums de feuilles humides. Elle entendait aussi un bruit de court d'eau, le doux glouglou du liquide s'écoulant entre les galets. Sentant une brise fraîche et la caresse du soleil, elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'herbe.

De l'herbe ? Pourquoi y avait-il de l'herbe dans l'arène de duel ? Et pourquoi y-a-t-il un court d'eau et des fleurs ? Et pourquoi voyait elle au dessus d'elle s'étendre les branches graciles d'arbres aux branches chargés de fruits rouges ? Les plus gros, c'était des pommes, ça c'était facile. Les plus petits, provenaient de sorbier et d'aubépine. Mais comment elle savait ça au fait ? Elle n'avait jamais été varient forte en botanique sauf à l'école bien sûr.

Son esprit cartésien reprenait le dessus quand elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux. C'était doux. Doux comme l'oreiller qui accueillait sa tête. Un oreiller ? Pourquoi y avait-il un oreiller ? Était-ce vraiment un oreiller ? C'était de mais en même temps ferme et élastique. Elle fit remonter sa main et toucha de la chaire. Est-ce que c'était des cuisses ?

Il y eut un léger rire et un visage apparu dans son champs de visions. C'était une femme…enfin peut-être. Ça aurait tout aussi bien être un homme. De la même façon, Hermione était incapable de dire si il ou elle était vieille ou jeune, si elle avait des cheveux blonds, brun, marron ou même gris ou blanc ou si sa peau était claire, foncée, lisse ou ridée. La seule chose qu'elle voyait clairement, c'était ses yeux. Pas leur forme cependant, pour ce qu'elle en savait, ils auraient ou être grands ou petit, tombant, bridés ou même sans paupières. Non, c'était leur couleur. Une magnifique couleur ambre. Cette couleur était tellement intense, comme si ces yeux étaient fait de cette résine du fond des temps. C'était possible.

Qui était-elle ? La réponse vint à son esprit au moment même où la question naquit dans sa tête.

Dana.

La déesse mère du Thuatha de Danann, l'assemblée des dieux Celtes, la première et plus importante moitié d'une dualité primordiale. Hermione tourna la tête. Au loin, à contre-jour, il y avait une silhouette. Le Dieu. Le pendant masculin de la Déesse, de Dana. Un stéréotype un peu trop hétéronormé au goût de la jeune fille.

Non. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Les principes incarnés par le couple n'avait rien avoir avec des considérations biologiques de sexe ou même des considérations psychiques et sociales de genre. Ils incarnaient la dualité des choses sans être incarné eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient ni femme ni homme, ils étaient les principes que l'on pourrait appeler faute d'autres mots « féminins » et « masculins ». Mais ces principes avaient rien à voir avec une physiologie ou une biologie quelconque. C'étaient des fondements d'une dualité incarné le plus souvent mais pas obligatoirement par des êtres sexués.

Comment savait-elle cela ? Comment savait-elle avec certitude que c'était vrai ? Elle leva les yeux et se perdit dans les orbes ambre. C'était elle. La Déesse. C'était elle qui mettait les mots dans son esprit. Non, ne c'était pas ça. Elle n'utilisait certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi trivial, d'aussi incomplet et source d'erreur que le langage parlé ni même le langage de la pensée. La Déesse et le Dieu étaient là source de tout, l'origine et aussi la fin. D'eux venaient tout et tout y retournait. Ce qu'Hermione avait en tête n'était pas mis par elle, cela avait toujours été là, enfuis dans le subconscient de sa mémoire génétique et réveillé par un atavisme artificiel généré par sa seule présence.

C'était déroutant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était ou pourquoi elle y était son esprit flottait come dans du coton mais elle se rappelait très bien qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un combat qui impliquait sa vie.

Et puis elle avait eut ses premières règles. Elle était devenue une jeune fille…non, pas une, _la_ Jeune Fille. L'un des trois aspects magiques de Dana avec la Mère et la Vieille Femme.

La Jeune Fille était la Pureté, la vierge fertile, celle dont les énergies sont pure d'influences extérieurs. Sa virginité était son pouvoir. Par l'acte sexuelle, elle perdrait ce statut et la puissance qui s'y rapporte pour prendre le statut de Mère, la Fertilité, celle dont le corps pouvait porter la vie car elle avait en elle les deux énergies opposées et créatrices. Et quand ces énergies s'échappent, quand la Mère cesse de pouvoir enfanter, elle devient Vieille Femme et incarne la Sagesse, l'expérience d'une vie bien remplie, forte de son savoir et des énergies qui ne l'ont pas quitté et qu'elle renouvelle par sa Sensualité.

Mais Hermione n'en était pas là. Elle n'était qu'au début de son voyage, à la première étape. Le sang de ses premières règles était comme l'huile de son baptême magique, celle qui la mènerait à sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait toujours cru que sa vie de sorcière avait commencé quand le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière, mais ce n'était qu'une gestation. Son corps et sa magie s'étaient préparés pour ce moment précis.

Elle sentait son corps s'emplir d'énergies nouvelles. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout faire et même supporter…

La Déesse pencha alors son visage vers l'oreille d'Hermione et prononça un mot. Un mot prononcé avec sa propre voix à elle, avec celle de sa mère, celle de sa sœur, celle du principe même de la féminité et de la fertilité. Un mot qui voulait tout dire. A la fois ordre, demande, permission et supplique.

« _Regarde !_ »

0o0o0

Pathétique.

C'était pathétique.

Il n'était qu'un être pathétique et pitoyable. C'est ce que Draco pensait de lui-même alors que son corps était suspendu dans les airs et maintenu par des chaînes qui entouraient la moindre partie de son anatomie. Il n'était qu'un cocon de métal accroché au centre d'une salle dont les murs étaient parsemés d'anneaux auquel les chaînes qui le maintenaient étaient attachés. Chacune de ces chaînes, chacun de leurs maillons était infusés de magie dans le seul et unique but de le retenir, de bloquer son pouvoir.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas aller aider Hariel, son Roi, son Maître, son ami…son amour. Il avait eut beau ruer, se tordre, crier et hurler, il n'était pus que chose pathétique et inutile sans pouvoirs.

« Quelle petite chose pathétique tu fais, nya » dit alors une voix.

Chess apparut devant lui, son immense sourire parant son visage. Comment était-ce même possible ? Ses yeux étaient aussi recouverts de chaînes et ils ne pouvaient pas voir la lumière.

« Je suis toujours là où je dois être et jamais où je ne dois pas, nya » répondit le chat en flottant autour de lui. « Et je disais que tu étais assez pathétique. »

« Je le sais bien ça » répondit Draco.

« Dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu attends pour ne plus l'être ? »

Le jeune Démon ne répondit pas.

« C'est pourtant simple » continua le chat. « rester ici et accepter ton sort fait de toi un être pitoyable. Te battre et aller aider ton maître, non. »

« Mais j'ai essayé ! » s'exclama Draco qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Je…je me suis battu mais sans mes pouvoirs…sans mes pouvoirs…je ne suis…rien… »

Le visage de Chess réapparut alors brutalement juste devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis sa création, il ne souriait pas.

« Aucune épreuve n'a jamais été surmonté avec des larmes » dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Puis il se radoucît et son sourire revint orner son faciès félin.

« Il suffit juste de volonté »

« Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Seulement si tu crois que ça l'est. Mais après tout, n'es-tu pas l'Annihilateur de Dieux ? » ronronna Chess avant de s'effacer dans les airs.

Sur les nerfs et complètement frustré, Draco essaya à nouveau de s'extraire des chaînes.

« Arrête de t'agiter, tu n'y arriveras pas ! » dit une voix.

C'est alors que Draco se souvint. C'était tout un groupe de Magiciens qui l'avaient mit là. Ils devaient être restés au cas où.

« Tu es sûr qu'il ne peut pas sortir ? » demanda une autre voix.

« Mais ouais ! » s'exclama la première. « C'est dommage d'ailleurs, c'est un beau ptit lot ce gosse. J'en viendrait presque à vouloir le sortir de ses chaînes pour jouer avec lui. »

« Arrête de dire ça. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. »

« Ça va, ça va, je sais, c'était juste pour plaisanter. Putain ! C'est dommage que les serviteurs restent pas épuisés bien longtemps après que le Démon soit piégé dans le cercle. »

« Silence ! » dit alors une troisième voix. « Restez concentré ! La barrière ne doit pas… »

« Mais ouais ! » rugit la première. « On a comprit. Mais faudrait déjà qu'il se débarrasse des chaînes et c'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis le premier qui avait parlé reprit, plus bas.

« Eh, avec un peu de chance, quand notre Archimage aura tué la gosse, il nous laissera jouer avec lui…et peut-être même avec son petit maître. Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était sa vrai couleur de cheveux. Si on lui enlève ses fringues je suis sûr qu'on aura la réponse. »

Le commentaire et le rire graveleux qui suivit fit souffler Draco. Alors que jusque-là il n'avait éprouvé que peur, dépit et découragement, il ressentait à présent une autre émotion. La colère, une colère noire, une colère qui augmentait petit à petit et qui explosera bientôt. Comment ces porcs osaient-ils ? Comment osaient-ils les traiter comme des morceaux de viande, lui et surtout Hariel. Comment osaient-ils considérer la vie d'Hermione comme si elle était insignifiante. C'était de vrais…de vrais…Lucius. Ils agissaient exactement comme Lucius Malefoy à considérer les autres sur une échelle de valeur à deux niveaux, lui en haut et les autres en bas.

Cette constatation ne fit qu'augmenter encore sa colère et, en même temps, l'énergie émise par son corps. Les pouvoirs Démoniaques, comme ceux de beaucoup de Créatures, étaient nourris par les émotions et la colère était l'une des plus puissantes…et des plus dangereuses.

A l'extérieur, le métal des chaînes se mettait à vibrer et à se fendre. Les Magiciens essayèrent de renforcer la magie qui les animaient mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter leur dégradation. Les chaînes tendus qui retenait le jeune Démon dans les airs se mirent également à vibrer et les anneaux qui les retenaient se mirent à se détacher des murs.

A l'intérieur, Draco sentait tout cette colère et cette énergie bouillonner en lui mais c'était trop, bien trop. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Sa colère remonta le long de sa gorge puis dans sa bouche. Il devait absolument la faire sortir. C'est alors qu'une phrase naquit dans son esprit, une phrase qui exprimait toute sa colère, toute sa rage et ses envies de meurtre.

« Qu'on leur coupe la tête ! »

Ainsi libérée, sa colère explosa en même temps que son pouvoir.

0o0o0

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de l'endroit où Chess leur avait indiqué que Draco se trouvait, une explosion fit sauter la porte et une partie du mur. Ils se précipitèrent mais à cause de la fumée, ils ne voyaient rien.

Comme la fumée commençait à se dissiper, ils virent des corps de Magiciens en partie carbonisés étendus sur le sol parmi des tas de gravats. Sur l'un d'eux, au travers de la fumée, ils virent une silhouette, une silhouette massive, comme un homme en armure avec des épées dans chaque main et une cape flottant derrière lui.

« Qu…qui êtes vous ? » s'exclama Eleanor en pointant son bras dans sa direction. « Identifiez-vous ! »

« Je suis Argûr, le Roi de Cœur, l'Annihilateur, le Maître d'Armes » dit alors la silhouette d'une voix désincarnée. « Je suis le Chevalier au service de l'Apocalypse. »

Effrayé par la voix, Eleanor tira un sort de saucissonnage sur la silhouette. L'air déplacé par le sort au moment de son passage dans le nuage de poussière le dissipa et la jeune fille reconnu la personne qui se tenait là au moment où la magie le frappa.

C'était Draco.

0o0o0

Cela faisait déjà quelques secondes qu'Hermione s'était évanouie à cause du sang et Hariel voyait Crowley jubiler. Il allait tuer Hermione. C'était sûr et certain mais pour le moment, il était trop occupé à se venter et à faire des remarques misogynes. C'était sa chance.

Depuis le début du combat, il rassemblait son énergie afin d'accomplir une action. Une seule. Ouvrir l'un de ses sceaux. Il savait que le cercle me vider ait de son énergie mais s'il arrivait à l'utiliser avant qu'il ne le fasse alors peut-être qu'il pourrait détruire ce cercle d'invocation et récupérer l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. C'était un risque à courir. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

« 110e Sceau…Libération » souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt, une énergie formidable remplit ses veines. Il sentit que la magie du cercle s'apprêtait à la drainer mais il ne perdit pas de temps. Il se releva péniblement en faisant glisser le manteau de Crowley de ses épaules puis se servit de l'énergie pour lancer une seule attaque de son Pouvoir de Destruction. L'énergie noire et rouge se mit à crépiter sauvagement et se rapprocha de là où se trouvait la paroi du cercle qui me retenait…et la traversa.

Elle ne passa pas au travers de la paroi, elle ne l'a déchira pas, non, elle passa juste, comme si la paroi n'existait pas. Hariel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait loupé sa chance.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le heurter et déchirer ses vêtements. Il cria et retomba au sol. Il pressa ses mains sur son flanc pour arrêter le sang et vit la haute silhouette de Crowley arriver au dessus de lui.

« Je vous félicite pour votre tentative toute pathétique soit-elle » dit-il. « Cependant… »

Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Hariel puis se mit à écraser son poignet sous sa chaussure.

« ...Il semblerait qu'un travail de dressage soit nécessaire »

Il fit apparaître une lame dans les aires qui, d'un geste alla se planter dans la main d'Hariel et cloua au sol. Le jeune Démon se retint de toute ses forces de hurler. La lame avait été infusé d'Elément Sacré et brûlait sa chaire et son sang.

Crowley lui donna un autre coup de pieds, puis un autre et encore un autre. Malgré l'avalanche de coups, Hariel réussit à garder les yeux ouvert et les braqua sur Hermione, toujours évanouie.

« Pardon Hermione » dit-il dans sa tête. « Je n'ai pas pu te sauver.

0o0o0

« Je te jure, je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! » S'exclama Eleanor.

« Peut-être mais tu m'as quand même jeté un sort » grogna Draco.

« Mais comment j'aurais pu deviner que c'était toi ? Ce qu'on voyait derrière la fumée c'était quelque chose qui avait l'air très grand… »

« Tu sous entends que je suis petit ? »

« Mais bordel tu as juste 13 ans. Ce…ce truc qu'on a vu faisait presque deux mètre et semblait porter une armure avec une cape. »

« J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu quelque chose comme ça » dit Draco.

En fait, il ne se souvenait pas bien ce qui c'était passé entre le moment de l'explosion et celui où il s'était retrouvé au sol, pétrifié.

« Il a dit qu'il était l'Annihilateur et il a parlé de l'Apocalypse. Ça ne te dit rien ? »

« Rien du tout. Il a dit quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Il a aussi dit son nom…je crois…il a dit qu'il était…eh…Argûn…Argûn, le Roi de Cœur. »

« C'était pas plutôt Argûr ? » demanda Draco.

« Si ? Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

D'une certaine façon oui. Pas passion, et aussi pour nommer plus facilement ses créations, il avait appris le Sindarin. Argûr voulait justement dire le Roi de Cœur, le mot « gûr » ne désignant pas le cœur physique, l'organe, mais sa dimensions symbolique, le sentiment, le conseil, l'âme. Que quelqu'un qui avait été physiquement proche de lui a un moment où il déchaînait don pouvoir et qui semblait porter un nom Sindarin, la langue que lui-même utilisait était…troublant.

Cependant, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser plus avant à ce phénomène car l'Agent Mundo, qui avait prit la tête du groupe après avoir récupéré les armes des mercenaires, les fit s'arrêter.

« On arrive à une salle » dit-il. « Brody, que nous dit ton manuel du Geek ? »

« Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas le seul à jouer à des jeux vidéos mon cher Elijah » répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton acide en faisant références aux records que l'ex marine détenait sur plus de la moitié des jeux de tir en circulation sur le marché. « Comment elle est cette salle ? »

« Quadrilatérale. Avec des couloirs sur chaque parois. »

« Le mieux ça serait… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Nekoyashiki les prévint que des gardes arrivaient par l'arrière.

« Ils sont nombreux » ajouta-t-il. « Au moins une vingtaine. »

« C'est beaucoup trop pour un combat dans un lieu aussi étroit » dit Brody. « Il nous faut plus d'espace. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Elijah fit signe au groupe de repartir et il les fit courir en direction de l'autre bout de la salle. Cependant, à peine arrivé à mi parcours, ils virent des mercenaires arriver aussi depuis le couloir d'en face. Elijah fit erreur le groupe et regarda de chaque côtés pour voire quel couloir serait le plus approprié pour leur fuite. Malheureusement, de chacun des côtes aussi arrivaient des hommes armés.

Ils étaient piégés.

Rapidement, Brody leur fit adopter une formation en cercle et dit à Nekoyashiki et Mikan de se tenir prêts à utiliser une barrière si nécessaire. Les mercenaires continuaient à braquer leurs armes sur me groupe mais, fait étrange, ils n'attaquèrent pas.

Soudain, une partie de la troupe s'écarta pour laisser passer un homme. Eleanor blêmit. C'était Eddy Fould.

« Je pense que vous allez tous arrêter ici » dit-il.

Il n'y avait plus rien du jeune fils à papa. En six ans, il semblait être devenu plus dur. Son corps flasque d'héritier indolent avait été remplacé par un plus tonique. Il portait un uniforme militaire assez peu officiel, le même que ceux des mercenaires. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il semblait être leur chef.

« C'est surtout vrai pour toi Eleanor » dit-il avec un regard qui la fit frémir.

« Franchement, Eddy, t'aurais mieux fait de pas chercher à te venger. Tu ne sais pas dans quel merdier tu t'es fourré » dit-elle.

« Mais vois-tu, j'ai de puissants alliés » répondit l'homme.

« Toujours à compter sur les autres à ce que je vois. »

« Ou à me servir d'eux, c'est selon. Après tout, avec mes mercenaires, j'ajoute une valeur non négligeable à notre…alliance. Tu aimerai bien savoir comment j'ai pu être amené à les diriger n'est-ce pas ? Et bien après que j'ai tout perdu par ta faute et celle de cette salope d'Hariel, j'ai fui en direction de l'Amérique du Sud ou je suis tombé… »

« Promotion : Cavalier » s'exclama alors Draco.

Vif comme l'éclair grâce à la vitesse acquise par sa promotion, il fit à paraître sa faux et, d'un seul mouvement tournant, réussit à décapiter l'intégralité des mercenaires présents. Eddy cependant, plus petit d'une tête que les autres, réussit à garder la sienne. Ils poussa un cri aigu et tomba sur le sol maculé de sang.

« Règle numéro un du méchant qui dure : pas de putain de monologue » grogna Draco en passant à côté de lui. « Proteus ! Montre-moi ce foutu chemin ! »

Le Changeforme sautilla jusqu'au jeune Démon puis partit dans l'un des couloirs de traverses. Draco allait le suivre, talonné par HariEx quand il vit Eleanor braquer son gant en direction d'Eddy.

« Évite d'agir sous le coup de la colère » lui dit-il.

« Cet enfoiré m'a…cet enfoiré m'a… » cracha la jeune fille sans parvenir à prononcer le mot.

« Tu vaux mieux que lui. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux éprouver. »

« Pas complètement » admit Draco. « Mais j'ai quand même été assassiné par mon propre père donc je sais ce que c'est de vouloir se venger. »

« Et donc toi tu ne tuerais pas ton père ? »

« Certainement pas » dit Draco en riant. « Il y a des choses bien pire que la mort. »

Voyant qu'Eleanor ne baissait pas son bras. Draco haussa les épaules et entraîna les autres à sa suite. Une fois seule, la jeune fille resta quelques instants à écouter les suppliques d'Eddy avant de baisser le bras.

« De toute façon, j'ai pas de sorts pour tuer » dit-elle.

Eddy soupira de soulagement mais il s'étrangla quand il vit le regard d'Eleanor. Elle tendit à nouveau le bras vers lui et il se retrouva rapidement à flotter à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol.

« Mais je peux toujours te laisser tomber de là-haut et si t'en meurt pas alors tant pis, je ressaierais. »

« Non ! Non ne fait pas ça ! Pitié ! » s'écria Eddy.

« Moi ? Pitié ? Tu me fais rire ! »

Elle fit cesser le sortilège et Eddy tomba en criant. Mais au moment où il allait toucher le sol, il se figea dans les aires.

« Tu sais quoi ? Draco à raison. Il y a des choses pire que la mort…et plus amusantes aussi. »

0o0o0

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était de nouveau dans l'arène et pourtant l'odeur des pommes et des fleurs d'aubépine persistait dans ses narines. C'était comme si la Déesse était toujours avec elle. Mais c'était le cas. La Déesse était partout, elle était la Création elle-même.

Elle réussit à se redresser et frémit d'horreur en voyant Alistair Crowley battre son ami.

« _diffindo »_ incanta-t-elle alors en tendant la main vers l'homme.

Le sortilège de découpe ressemblait à une lame d'air qui fila vers le Magicien qui sentit l'attaque et réussit à l'éviter de justesse.

Hermione n'avait jamais utilisé ce sort sur une personne. Il existait beaucoup de sorts du quotidien qui pouvaient aussi être utilisé pour le combat et le sort de découpe en faisait partie. Quand les Sorciers l'apprenaient à l'école, c'était pour couper du papier, du tissus ou diverses ficelles, cordes et rubans. Devenu adulte, ils pouvaient aussi l'utiliser pour couper la chaire. D'après Hariel, c'était un sort de base des Mangemorts quand ils n'utilisaient pas les sorts impardonnables pour contrôler, torturer ou tuer les gens. Et voilà qu'elle aussi l'avait utilisé.

Mais parfois, les circonstances ne nous laissent pas le choix. Hermione n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être brutale si elle ne voulait pas mourir pu voir mourir ses amis.

« Bien, tu es réveillée petite garce » dit Aleister en se remettant face à elle. « J'en suis plutôt ravi car, voyez-vous, il aurait été inutile de déchirer ton corps inconscient. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour perdre » répondit Hermione d'une voix décidé. « Où plutôt je ne peux pas vous laisser gagner. C'est pour ça que je vais me battre. »

« Nous verrons donc » dit Crowley avec un rictus.

« Oui, nous verrons » murmura Hermione en baissant les yeux vers sa main toujours couverte de sang frais.

En respirant calmement elle ferma les yeux puis leva sa main jusqu'à son visage pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur son front. Lentement elle les fit glisser le long de son visage en laissant des traînés sanguinolentes sur ses tempes, ses paupières, son nez, sa bouche.

Enfin, paré de son sang comme de peintures de guerre, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle les ouvrit comme elle ne les avaient plus ouvert depuis Noël. L'éclat rubis du Glam Sight se posa alors sur Crowley qui frémit de rage et de peur face aux deux pupilles elliptiques qui le scrutaient.

« La bénédiction de Dana » cracha-t-il. « Il semblerait que nos informations sur toi soient incomplètes. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si le pouvoir d'une obscure déesse pouvait faire une différence. »

Il tendit la main et envoya un nouveau sort sur la jeune fille.

Mais Hermione voyait. Elle voyait tout. Elle voyait le sort, sa trajectoire et là où il la frapperait. C'était comme si le temps s'était ralentit. Elle voyait tout mais son esprit enregistrait les choses plus vite qu'il ne le faisait habituellement rendant tout ce qui était autour d'elle aussi lent qu'une tortue. Elle voulut tendre la main mais elle aussi était ralentit. Seul son esprit avançait plus vite. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle savait où le sort allait frapper et où il ne frapperait pas. Elle savait où positionner sa main et que faire.

Un petit cercle apparut au creux de sa main au moment où le sort frappa. Il fut dévié. Crowley lança un autre sort mais l'autre main d'Hermione l'intercepta a l'endroit précis où il allait la toucher. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais c'était peine perdu, Hermione arrêtait tout les sorts. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire ça pendant des heures. Les cercles sur ses paumes étaient aussi solides qu'un bouclier mais ils étaient si petit qu'elle ne perdait que peu d'énergie.

Crowley continua à envoyer le même sort mais cette fois des deux mains. A nouveau, Hermione les renvoya. Le Magicien ramena ses deux mains devant lui et envoya alors un sort qui se divisa en plusieurs rayons. Hermione se déplaça un peu, se mit de profil et positionna ses mains. Deux des rayons furent réfléchis sur ses mains et les autres passèrent de chaque côté sans la toucher.

« Tu ne pourras pas passer ta vie à te défendre ! »

« Je sais » dit Hermione. « Je réfléchis. »

Au même moment, elle repositionna ses mains et au lieu de mettre ses paumes à la verticale, elle les plaça légèrement à l'horizontale. Le sort de Crowley fut réfléchi par son bouclier et partit en direction de la seconde main d'Hermione où il rebondit également pour revenir sur le Magicien.

« Tu as comprit ? » demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire. « Je réfléchis…tes sorts. »

Crowley cria alors de rage. De son côté, Hermione savait qu'elle ne faisait que gagner du temps. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'habituer au pouvoir de ses yeux. Il y avait tellement de choses. Elle devait se calmer, elle devait organiser ses pensées pour mieux appréhender le monde qui l'entourait.

Elle se mit à respirer lentement tout en continuant à contrer Crowley et réussit à apaiser son esprit. Ça y est. Elle y était. Elle voyait ce qu'elle voulait voir.

Analyser.

C'était le premier pouvoir de ses yeux. Elle était capable d'analyser la magie, de voire ses flux, de prévoir ses directions et surtout de connaître les sorts. Elle pouvait à présent voir les runes qui composait le sort de Crowley de la même façon que le portable Démoniaque créé par Ajuka le permettait à Eleanor. Elles tourbillonnaient, changeaient et se modifiaient de temps en temps mais non seulement elles restaient parfautement visible mais Hermione savait qu'elle s'inscrivaient dans son esprit.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte Crowley avait cessé d'attaqué.

« Déjà épuisé ? » demanda Hermione sur un ton moqueur.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus maligne à faire mais elle n'avait pas pu résister.

« Il me semble que je t'ai sous estimé petite fille, je l'avoue » dit me Magicien. « Mais ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Il écarta alors les bras et un cercle noir et vert apparut devant lui. La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ce cercle c'était…c'était comme une porte ouverte sur la destruction. Ses yeux lui permirent s'analyser le sort qui se préparait. Il serait puissant, trop pour qu'elle se protège, et rapide, trop pour qu'elle s'écarte. Que faire ? Que faire ? Elle était déjà allé si loin. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Elle voyait devant elle la séquence de Runes de magie humaine devant elle. Elle la comprenait. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir ça, juste ses connaissances, ses connaissances acquises auprès d'Hariel à chercher à devenir toujours plus puissante, toujours plus douée. Elle pouvait lire ce sort comme on lit une phrase et elle savait comment ce sort pourrait devenir inoffensif. Elle avait envie de tendre la main vers le sort, de le soumettre à sa volonté, de le rendre impuissant.

« C'est la fin, petite garce ! » cria alors Crowley.

Le sort fut alors vomit par le cercle, c'était une magie graisseuse et flasque qui semblait ramper à toute vitesse vers sa cible et cette cible c'était Hermione.

Mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, la jeune Sorcière tendit la main devant elle. Le sort s'écrasa alors dessus mais au contact de sa peau, eu lieu de la détruire, elle se mit à gicler comme une eau pure d'où s'échappa un vol de papillons. La transformation d'un sort remonta le long de l'énergie magique jusqu'au cercle qui éclata en une pluie d'étincelle devant le Magicien.

« Mais…comment ? Comment ! » s'écria-t-il.

Modifier.

Le second des pouvoirs du Glam Sight possédé par Hermione. La capacité à pouvoir modifier un sortilège même déjà lancé en changeant les runes dont il était composé. Hermione était heureuse que le sort ait utilisé les runes scandinaves car c'était les seuls qu'elle connaissait. Elle savait qu'un sort d'un tout autre type de magie aurait utilisé des runes différentes. Le pouvoir de modification ne fonctionnait que si elle était capable de lire les runes.

Au désespoir de pouvoir survivre, elle avait essayé de tendre la main vers le sort et elle avait en quelque sorte réussi. Ce n'était pas sa main physique bien sûr mais une manifestation de son esprit qui lui avait permit de modifier le sort. Elle avait prit les rune qui correspondaient à la destruction et l'avait changé pour quelque chose d'inoffensif. Des papillons.

« Ce n'est…ce n'est pas possible » balbutia Crowley en reculant.

Il venait de comprendre. Il venait de se rendre compte que ces deux pouvoirs faisaient d'Hermione quelqu'un d'invincible. Elle pouvait voir la magie et la modifier à volonté.

Le Magicien ne se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers la barrière que quand il l'effleura du dos. Le choc le fit crier de douleur et le propulsant en avant, le faisant s'écraser sur le sol. Il releva la tête et vit Hermione qui se tenait devant lui.

« Ne pense pas que ce soit finit » dit-elle en écartant les bras.

« Non ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! » cria Crowley en voyant le cercle noir et vert apparaître devant Hermione.

Reproduire.

Le troisième et dernier pouvoir du Glam Sight. Tout sortilège qui a été analysé et s'est incrusté dans la mémoire d'Hermione peut être reproduit et ce sans le moindre entraînement ni même l'obligation de connaître les runes. Aucun sort n'était hors de sa portée…sauf peut-être si sa puissance magique n'était pas assez grande.

Hermione sentit ses réserves se vider alors que le sort n'était pas encore terminé. Si jamais elle tombait à sec alors que la magie était en ébullition comme cela, elle allait exploser en la tuant au passage.

« _Ô Déesse !_ » se mit-elle alors à prier. « _Je suis une part de toi. Je suis l'origine, la Jeune Fille, la pureté. Que ma pureté fasse écho à ta pureté pour mettre à bas mes ennemis._ »

Elle sentit alors de la chaleur émaner de son visage et aussi d'entre ses jambes. C'était son sang, le liquide vitale qui s'était écoulé d'elle et qui attestait de sa fertilité. Hariel lui avait toujours dit que le sang était un réceptacle de pouvoir et à ce moment là, le sang menstruel d'Hermione devenait le réceptacle du pouvoir de la Déesse. Elle sentait sa force couler à travers elle, lui permettant d'achever le sort.

« Et maintenant c'est la fin, Crowley » s'écria Hermione.

La jeune fille était impressionnante. L'énergie dégagée par le sort en formation faisait voler ses cheveux dans son dos et l'éclat rubis de ses yeux faisait écho à celui du sang qui maculait son visage et son entrejambe. Elle ressemblait à une déesse guerrière prête à la mise à mort, une sorte de reine Amazon, un Boadicée des temps modernes prêtes à apporter mort et désespoir a ses ennemis.

Le Magicien voulut se cacher le visage mais c'était trop tard. Déjà la magie émergeait du cercle et venait vers lui. Non, pas vers lui, au dessus de lui. Il sentit le pouvoir frôler son corps, traverser la paroi du cercle et s'écraser contre l'un des murs de la salle.

« Tu…tu m'as manqué ? » balbutia Crowley en ricanant et en se relevant. « C'est bien là les femmes, incapable de faire ce qui doit être fait. »

« Tu en est sur ? » demanda Hermione en souriant. « Regarde mieux »

Crowley se retourna et blêmit. Ce mur, c'est là qu'était…

Soudain, avec un bruit de verre brisé, la paroi magique qui entourait le cercle se brisa et la magie qui composait le piège se dissipa. Complètement.

0o0o0

Eleanor courait au travers des couloirs pour rattraper les autres. Elle avait passé un agréable moment à torturer Eddy mais celui-ci était tout de même encore en vie. Incapable de bouger mais en vie. En train de flotter dans les aires mais en vie. Vêtu d'un tutu et d'un justaucorps rose mais en vie.

La jeune fille avait essayé pas mal de sort sur lui et notamment un sortilège permettant de modifier les vêtements. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment ça marchait et les résultats étaient assez surprenant mais elle s'était bien amusé.

Sa colère avait été évacuée et à présent elle se sentait plus lucide. Draco avait raison. Il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se salisse les mains pour lui. Cependant elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à aller sauver : sa chère petite sœur. Elle courait donc au travers des couloirs sans faire attention au fait que le corps rigide d'Eddy Fould butait contre tous les murs.

Elle essayait aussi de ne pas faire attention aux multitudes de cadavres qui parsemant les couloirs tout en essayant de ne pas glisser sur quelque chose : sang, cervelle, entrailles. Certains étaient coupés en morceaux, d'autres semblaient être mort sur le coup ou écrasés par quelque chose de volumineux ou encore mâchouillés. Les couloirs étaient piteux état, parsemés d'entailles et de cratères fumants. Décidément, certains ne s'étaient vraiment pas ennuyé. Au moins elle savait où aller. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une salle. Tout les autres étaient là. Hermione et Hariel aussi.

0o0o0

Sentant ses forces lui revenir assez rapidement, Hariel se releva ses muscles étaient raides et il avait assez mal aux cotes mais Crowley ne l'avait pas frappé assez fort pour lui casser quelque chose. Ses blessures les plus sérieuses était celles au côté et à la main. La première commençait déjà à guérir et il avait bandé l'autre avec un mouchoir. Il lui faudrait s'en occuper assez rapidement. Une blessure causée par l'élément sacré pouvait être sérieuse.

« Bien joué » dit-il en approchant d'Hermione.

« Merci » dit-elle. « J'étais un peu perdu quand Crowley a dit que le cercle n'était pas vraiment dans cette réalité mais je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'as appris : tout ce qui a une incidence dans la réalité à besoin d'une ancre dans la réalité physique. Je l'ai trouvée. »

« Le mur ? »

« Seulement une pierre enfoncé loin à l'intérieur. Le sort à faillit ne pas l'atteindre. Heureusement qu'il ronge tout comme l'acide. »

« Et heureusement aussi que le Sang de ta Première Lune ait été assez puissant pour briser mon sceau » dit-il en passant sa main sur les traces brunâtres sur le visage de son ami.

« Le Sang de ma Première Lune ? »

« C'est un peu loin cru que de parler de sang menstruel non ? »

« Mais moins exact, je trouve »

« À ta guise…tu sais qu'à présent il va falloir t'entraîner si tu veux utiliser le Glam Sight. »

« Je sais » soupira Hermione. « Mais pas maintenant. Là je veux juste profiter du fait que je sois en vie. »

Elle sourit à Hariel et le prit dans ses bras. Hariel répondit à son étreinte et tout les deux ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, savourant le fait qu'ils étaient en vie et libre.

« Au fait, je te rend ça » dit-il en lui tendant le manteau écarlate de Crowley. « Tu le lui a prit, il est à toi, c'est ton trophée. »

Hermione sourit et le prit.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ma couleur » dit-elle.

Elle passa la main dessus et le manteau prit une teinte bleu royal avec des broderies gris acier. Les couleurs de Serdaigle.

« Bien mieux » dirent Hariel et Hermione en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

Soudain, quelque-chose heurta le jeune Démon en criant son nom. C'était du côté de sa blessure. La douleur le traversa et il mit un genou à terre.

« Je suis désolé Maître ! » s'écria alors Proteus.

« Ce n'est…ce n'est pas grave » dit Hariel d'une voix étouffée.

Il se releva en chancelant puis se tourna vers son familier et lui caressa les cheveux. Le petit Changeforme se mit à roucouler puis il retrouva sa forme originelle avant de ramper le long du bras d'Hariel et de se mettre à sa place habituelle, autour du cou de son maître, sous la forme d'une simple chaîne dorée.

Hariel la caressa affectueusement en souriant puis leva les yeux. Il toucha la tête à HariEx qui le salut en retour avant de reprendre sa forme d'épée et de se sceller elle-même. Derrière elle appuyé alors Draco. Il avait des yeux triste.

« Je suis désolé Hariel » dit-il d'une voix chargé de larmes. « J'aurais dû…je n'ai as pu… »

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Hariel lui prit alors le visage avec ses deux mains puis pencha sa tête pour lui faire un baiser sur le front.

« Gros bêta » dit-il. « Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

0o0o0

Quelques temps après, tout le monde se trouvait dans les voitures du FBI qi ramenaient tout le monde a Washington et notamment les prisonniers. Hariel aurait pu transporter ses amis jusque chez eux mais ils avaient besoins de temps pour récupérer. C'était aussi le cas d'Hermione et il préférait rester avec elle. Enfin pour le moment. Seul les japonais d'Astral étaient rentrés. Hariel leur avait ouvert un portail et les avaient renvoyés chez eux.

Les deux seuls autres personnes à part les forces de l'ordre étaient Crowley et Eddy. Dès la fin du combat, ils s'étaient rendus comptes que les spectateurs du combat étaient partis. Sans doute téléportés. Par ailleurs, si on exceptait les morts, il n'y avait aucune trace de mercenaires, de Magiciens ou de Moines. Ils avaient du tous partir également pour éviter d'être arrêtés. Crowley avait également essayé de s'enfuir mais Hariel avait temporairement scellé ses pouvoirs. Quelqu'un les attendrait à New York pour rendre ce travail plus définitif et ensuite, il laisserait le FBI s'occuper de lui et le traiter comme n'importe quel criminel.

En détruisant la dimension artificiel, ils avaient également retrouvés les membres des forces d'intervention qui avaient disparus. Manifestement ils ne se souvenait de rien mais au moins ils étaient en pleine forme.

Assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture d'Avery, Hariel broyait du noir. Alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il sentait des idées sombres remuer dans sa tête. Il pouvait voir la voiture devant lui et, par le pare brise arrière, les têtes des deux hommes responsable de toute cette affaire. Qu'est ce qui les empêcherait de recommencer ? Hariel connaissait la réponse.

Il claqua des doigts et l'intégralité des véhicules calèrent en même temps. Alors qu'il sortait de la voiture, il fit un mouvement et les deux prisonniers furent expulsé de leur voiture et s'écrasèrent au sol.

« Hariel ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? » s'exclama Avery.

« Je dois faire en sorte qu'ils ne recommencent plus jamais ce qu'ils ont fait et pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule solution. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas les tuer de sang froid ! »

« Ah tien ? Donc ça fait deux solutions. Mais ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais. J'ai beau être un Démon, je ne m'attaque pas à des personnes désarmés. Non, je pensais à la peur. »

Il se tourna alors vers un promontoire rocheux et s'avança. De là, il pouvait voir le vieux manoir qui semblait vraiment tout petit par rapport à ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur. D'un geste, il traina les deux hommes à ses côtés et tendit la main vers la bâtisse.

Son corps se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge alors qu'un cercle magique tourbillonnant apparut devant sa main. Une sphère noire apparut juste devant et se mit à grossir. Elle atteignit bientôt la taille d'Hariel mais pour lui ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait qu'Eddy et Crowley le craignent, craignent son pouvoir et ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Il fallait que sa démonstration soit magistrale.

« 111e Sceau : Libération »

Aussitôt son corps se mit à flotter dans les aires et ses ailes se déployèrent. La sphère doubla alors de volume en même temps que à pression autour de lui augmentait. Hariel se mit alors à trembler, il se recroquevilla légèrement puis d'un seul coup se tendit à nouveau alors qu'une nouvelle paire d'aile apparaissait dans son dos.

« _Annihilation Pilar ! »_ s'exclama Hariel.

L'immense sphère d'énergie se transforma en colonne géante qui heurta la maison avec fracas. L'énergie se mit alors à former un dôme de plus en plus brillant si bien que tout le monde dû se cacher les yeux. Quand ils purent à nouveau voir, la maison n'existait plus. En fait, même la forêt avait été remplacé par un cratère fumant de presque un kilomètre de diamètre.

Toujours dans les aires grâce à ses quatre ailes, ses cheveux flottant autour de lui a cause de l'énergie qui émanait de son corps, il baissa les yeux vers les deux formes tremblantes de ses adversaires.

« Aujourd'hui je laisse la justice des hommes faire son office mais ne croyait pas que je serais toujours aussi clément » dit-il. « Je suis celui destiné a monter sur le trône de Satan. Ce pouvoir que vous avez vu n'est rien par rapport à celui que j'obtiendrais dans l'avenir et s'il fait que je l'utilise tout entier pour être sûr de vous détruire, je le ferais. »

Il descendit alors jusqu'à sol. Ses ailes disparurent, son halo se dissipa et ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules. Sans dire un mot de plus, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la voiture de l'Agent Ryan et s'installa à l'intérieur. Draco, à côté de lui, lui prit la main et lui sourit. Hariel se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en retour. Mais à ce moment là, son téléphone sonna.

« Pitié, dites moi que ce n'est pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle » gémit Hariel en le sortant de sa poche.

« _M. Potter ? C'est le Docteur Berlinger. J'ai le regret de vous dire que votre parrain s'est enfui de l'hôpital._ »

À suivre…

Ouf. Terminé. J'ai encore dépassé les 20 pages. Mais bon, je suppose que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé n'est-ce pas ? Plus y'en à, mieux c'est.

Donc voilà, c'était le grand moment d'Hermione. Vous avez aimé ? Je me suis torturé la tête pour savoir quel pouvoir lui donner mais finalement je trouve ça pas mal. Bon, elle semble un peu cheatée et tout mais je trouve ca cool. Et si vous vous demandez, Boadicée était une reine celte.

Draco aussi a passé un nouveau stade. On a quelques allusions à ses futurs pouvoirs encore en rapport avec le monde d'Alice au Pays des merveilles. Vous en pensez quoi ?

J'espère n'avoir choqué personne en parlant d'un tel sujet que les règles. Pour moi, c'est une manière de faire rentrer mes personnages dans la réalité, comme les faire aller aux toilettes. Je veux dire, dans les bouquins ou les jeux ou autre, les gens vont jamais aux toilettes et les filles ont jamais leurs règles.

Je pense pour ma part qu'il y a beaucoup de méconnaissance sur le sujet et que beaucoup de problèmes viennent de là. Non mais franchement. Il y a encore des garçons qui ricanent quand on parle de règles. Mais réveillez-vous, vous avez trente ans les gars. Et combien de personnes ont déjà dit à une fille de mauvaise humeur : « t'as tes règles ou quoi ? ». J'avoue avec beaucoup de honte l'avoir fait et je le regrette. Et là ce n'est que chez nous. Dans d'autres pays, les femmes, pendant leurs règles, sont ignorés voir mises à l'écart parce qu'on considère ça comme impur. Tout ça vient d'une méconnaissance des principes de l'anatomie. Il est nécessaire que non seulement les filles mais aussi les garçons apprennent ces choses, à connaitre le corps de l'autre afin de le respecter. C'est ça le but des nouvelles circulaires du gouvernement français sur l'éducation sexuelle à l'école et pas apprendre la masturbation à des enfants de quatre ans comme le disent certains c****rds réacs.

Désolé si vous trouvez ce partage d'opinion déplacé et tant mieux si ça vous a touché. En tout cas, je demande à toutes les filles et les femmes qui me lisent de me dire si j'ai bien décrit le phénomène et les douleurs qui l'accompagnent et aussi j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fâché contre moi. Étant un garçon je peux ne pas forcément saisir l'impact que ça peut avoir donc je vous demande votre avis.

J'attends donc vos commentaire et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	61. Chapitre 60 : Vérités et Révélations

J'ai fait une petite erreur dans le chapitre 57 : Aventure Cybernétique. Disons qu'à un certain moment, Sköll et Hati ont disparut du récit et personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué (je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou pas). Ils étaient avec Hariel et Draco quand ils se sont téléportés jusqu'à la vieille maison où étaient retenus les autres puis ils ont disparus dans le chapitre suivant. Bref, en tout cas, j'ai fais les modifs nécessaire.

* * *

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 60 : Vérités et Révélation / Shinjitsu to Bakuru

.

Cornelius Fudge frissonna. S'il y avait bien un endroit en Angleterre où on ne ressentait pas l'été, c'était bien Azkaban. L'île était une terre morte, dépourvue de la moindre végétation. La présence continuelle des Détraqueurs avaient créé un micro climat des plus particulier. Le ciel était en permanence recouvert d'épais nuages sombres tellement danse qu'il était le plus souvent impossible de décider si c'était le jour où la nuit. Le vent soufflait toujours, déchaînant les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur le rivage. L'air était humide et froid.

La frêle embarcation sur laquelle se trouvait le Ministre tanguait comme une coquille de noix que seul la magie empêchait de se renverser. Il était impossible d'arriver autrement sur l'île. La même protection qu'à Poudlard empêchait quiconque de transplanner sur toute sa surface ainsi que sur une large portion de l'eau autour. Quiconque tenterait de s'échapper et ayant pu, par miracle, récupérer une baguette, se noierait avant de sortir de la zone.

L'embarcation du Ministre accosta enfin sur le ponton. Devant lui se dressait la haute silhouette de la prison. C'était une tour à base triangulaire qui disparaissait presque dans la brume. Il y avait peu de fenêtres et celles qui y existaient étaient à peine plus que des meurtrières. A quoi bon des fenêtre ? Il n'y avait rien à voir.

Se drapant un peu plus dans sa cape, il enjamba le bastingage et prit pied sur le ponton où l'attendait un groupe d'homme. Deux d'entre eux avaient les uniformes des Aurors et encadrèrent aussitôt le Ministre. Deux autres portaient l'uniforme des Gardiens d'Azkaban et encadraient un troisième qui s'avança à son tour pour saluer le visiteur.

« M…Monsieur le Ministre, bienvenu. Nous sommes ravi de vous voir. »

Fudge grogna. Ce n'était pas réciproque. Cela faisait partie des fonctions du Ministre de visiter une fois par an la prison des sorciers. Fudge avait tout essayé pour se débarrasser de cette corvée mais rien à faire. En plus son électorat était plus que favorable à cette action puisque ça permettait de leur assurer la sécurité de la prison.

« J'espère que les Détraqueurs sont bien enfermés » grinça Fudge.

Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter mais il avait tout de même prit quelques mesures. A chacune de ses visites, les Détraqueurs étaient enfermés quelque part (où, il s'en fichait tant qu'il n'en ressentait pas les effets) et des troupes d'Aurors assuraient la sécurité avec les Gardiens. Ils avaient prit leurs positions plus tôt dans la journée et à présent ils étaient prêt.

Comme à son habitude, le Ministre détesta chaque instant de la visite. C'était sale, lugubre et les prisonniers avaient l'air de miséreux ou de fous (ou les deux). Bien entendu, il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de Fudge de changer les conditions de vie des prisonniers, il voulait juste ne pas les voir. Il écoutait la voix monocorde du directeur dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom (ce dont il se fichait) jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Et pour finir, voici l'escalier menant aux niveaux les plus inférieurs de la prison. »

« N'est-ce pas là qu'est enfermé Sirius Black ? » Demanda le Ministre.

« C'est cela, Monsieur. »

« Je voudrais terminer mon inspection par lui. »

« Vous…vous êtes sûr ? » balbutia le directeur. « Ce n'est pas très conseillé, c'est tout de même le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui… »

« Je suis au courent » cracha Fudge.

Les mots « sinistre abruti » n'étaient pas loin.

« Mais en tant que Ministre, c'est mon devoir de m'assurer que les plus grandes menaces qui pèse sur le Monde Sorcier soient bien mise hors d'état de nuire » reprit-il avec emphase.

En fait, il voulait seulement être vu en train d'approcher le célèbre criminel. Il pourrait s'en venter dans l'interview qu'il donnerait après. De toute façon, il était entouré d'une demi douzaine d'Aurors. Il ne risquait rien.

Il descendit plusieurs escalier et longe un grand couloir jusqu'à une cellule. Le chef de la troupe d'Aurors lui demanda s'il voulait qu'ils sécurisent la cellule avant qu'il n'y entre mais Fudge répondit qu'il se contenterait de regarder par la lucarne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la prison était en ébullition. Sirius Black avait disparu. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la prison, quelqu'un s'était évadé.

0o0o0

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » cria Hariel des que la porte du bureau du docteur Berlinger se referma derrière lui.

Il savait que la pièce était protégée et que tout ce qui y était dit ne pouvait être entendu mais seulement quand la porte était close.

Dès l'appel il était sortit de la voiture de l'Agent Ryan en furie et s'était téléporté. Il avait laissé tout le monde en plan en particulier Draco. Les seuls à l'avoir suivit étaient Sköll et Hati. Traumatisés d'être restés coincés dans le piège qui les avait accueillit à leur arrivé, ils refusaient de lâcher Hariel. Celui-ci s'en voulait. Il aurait dû les en faire sortir. Quand il avait vu que ça prendrait trop de temps, il avait dit aux deux loups qu'il reviendrait les chercher plus tard. Il comprenait à présent qu'en plus de le ralentir, ce piège avait été mis en place pour le séparer de ses compagnons à quatre pattes. Pour Crowley, c'était le seul moyen de les mettre hors jeux pour atteindre Hariel. Le jeune Démon se rendait bien compte qu'il avait été imprudent et arrogant dans cette affaire. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. Il devait se reprendre et rapidement.

Toujours est-il qu'il été aussitôt partit en Suisse et était arrivé à une distance respectable de la clinique avant de se rendre invisible et d'y entrer par une porte dérobée.

« Nous ne sommes pas sûr » dit le médecin.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa peur. Il fallait qu'il garde contenance.

« Il a utilisé sa forme Animagus pour échapper aux infirmières. Celle de garde ne connaissait pas sa particularité et à été surprise. Il a même réussit à prendre sa baguette. »

« Et comment cela se fait ? Il me semble que le personnel doit habituellement être au courent, non ? »

« Nous préférons donner le moins d'informations possible à nos employés sur nos client incognito. Seul quelques membres du personnel étaient au courent pour les capacités de M. Black et c'était ceux qui s'occupaient de lui. Malheureusement, une infirmière est tombée malade au moment de prendre sa garde et comme aucun autres des membres du personnel mis dans la confidence n'était disponible, nous avons dû la remplacer par quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas. »

Hariel connaissait la réputation des Maraudeurs et il était sûr que son parrain avait fait le coup. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient à Gryffondor, quand il s'agissait de blagues, les Maraudeurs étaient aussi rusés que des Serpentards. Il avait dû comprendre en parlant avec d'autres malades que rare étaient les infirmiers au courent de sa capacité de transformation et faire en sorte que celles qui devait s'occuper de lui soit malade pour que quelqu'un d'autre la remplace. Il avait dû connaître l'emploi du temps de chacun des siens pour être sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas disponible pour remplacer celle qu'il avait drogué.

 _Malin, très malin, parrain_ , pensa Hariel.

« Et donc ? Que faites vous pour le retrouver ? »

« Nous ? Mais rien du tout. »

« Comment ça rien ? » s'exclama Hariel.

« Cette clinique n'est pas une prison, M. Potter. M. Black nous a été confié mais il n'a jamais été prisonnier. En fait, il n'avait même pas besoin de s'enfuir, il lui aurait suffit de demander à partir. Vous auriez été prévenu mais c'est tout. »

Hariel devait convenir que c'était vrai. C'était dans le contrat qu'il avait signé. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Il serra les poings et, dans un geste de pure frustration, l'abattît sur le bureau du médecin. Aussitôt, un vase se trouvant sur un guéridon à proximité explosa mais au lieu que l'eau se rependre sur le sol, elle se mit à flotter dans les airs sous la forme d'une sphère aux remous tumultueux. Surpris, Hariel se calma et l'eau fit de même. Intrigué, le jeune Démon pencha la tête sur le côté et la sphère bascula légèrement. Il leva alors la main et la bougea de droite à gauche. La sphère suivit les mouvements. Il ramena la main et la sphère vola vers lui.

Hariel sourit.

« Développement intéressant » murmura-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser avec son nouveau pouvoir. Il devait retrouver son parrain. Son grand-père lui proposa de l'aider en envoyant des hommes à lui mais Hariel refusa. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Cependant les événements qui suivirent lui forcèrent un peu la main.

« _Évasion du tristement célèbre Sirius Black_ » lut Hariel en soupirant.

« Les choses se complique » dit Zeoticus. « Comment l'ont-ils découvert ? »

« Apparemment le Ministre fait chaque année une visite de la prison et je ne le savais pas. »

Sinon il aurait demandé aux Gobelins de laisser un leurre au lieu de seulement reboucher le trou.

« Acceptes-tu mon aide à présent ? »

« Oui » dit Hariel à contrecœur.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Avec les Aurors en recherche dans toute l'Angleterre avec pour consigne de tirer à vue, il n'avait pas se choix. Pourtant cela gênait Hariel. Son grand-père allait devoir faire pas mal de faveurs pour que ses démons puissent mener des recherches sur les territoires terrestre d'autre Démons. Mais en vérité, il n'y avait qu'un seul territoire où Hariel était sûr qu'il irait et c'était l'Angleterre.

Après tout, son seul souhait jusqu'à présent avait été de retrouver son très cher filleul, non ?

0o0o0

Tous ses amis étaient rassemblés dans le salon de sa maison de Mission Hill. Enfin, presque tous.

« Où est Marcus ? » demanda Hariel.

« Il a préféré ne pas venir » dit Mélanie d'une voix un peu gêné.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment le lui reprocher » soupira le jeune Démon.

Il s'était déjà rendu au FBI et à Astral. Il s'était rendu au japon pour payer da dette mais Itsuki lui avait dit que comme la mission n'avait pas été réussit, il préférait refuser le paiement. De plus, son œil les avait trop aidé au fil de leurs combats pour le sceller définitivement comme ça donc malgré les protestations d'Honami, il avait dit qu'un tel sceau ne l'intéressait pas. Un peu gêné, Harie avait tout de même demandé à ce qu'ils le mettent en contact avec Tholoide pour vois s'ils ne pourraient pas allier leurs capacités afin de renforcer le pouvoir du cache œil d'Itsuki. Celui-ci avait alors accepté.

Pour les agents, en revanche, cela avait faillit mal tourner. Hariel leur avait demandé de signer un document magique de non divulgation et cela avait causé un peu de remue ménage. Ce avait encore empiré quand Hariel, un peu frustré, les avait menacé d'effacer leur mémoire s'ils ne signaient pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleur chose à dire mais il avait réussit à calmer le jeu et finalement chacun avait finit par signer le document de son sang.

Mais Hariel ne demandait pas ça a ses amis, non, il voulait s'expliquer.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de vous le cacher » dit-il.

« Ben voyons » grogna Leslie. « Tu vas nous dire que si on t'avais demandé si tu étais un Démon Magicien tu répondrais oui ? »

« Euh…oui ? » répondit Hariel avec un petit sourire innocent.

Mais voyant le regard noir de ses amis il se reprit.

« Écoutez, je suis désolé, c'est comme ça. Les Démons, les Anges, les Magiciens, les Dieux et tout le toutim, tous se cachent des gens disons…normaux. »

« Comme nous ? » demanda Mélanie.

« Comme vous » dit Hariel.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil mais compréhensible » dit Jaime.

Le jeune Argentin n'était pas vraiment un ami d'Hariel, pas comme les autres. Mais il avait été enlevé comme les autres et méritait lui aussi des explications et des excuses. Et puis quelqu'un qui arrivait à faire en sorte de rester en couple avec Leslie méritait un certain respect.

« Et pour Eleanor ? » demanda Alison en désignant la jeune fille.

Hariel avait insisté pour qu'elle soit présente aussi. Peut-être espérait-il qu'elle le protégerait en cas de danger.

Pour ce qui est d'Allison, elle était partagé. Tout cela la dépassait un peu en fait et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Son frère disait qu'il s'en fichait mais elle…bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi rigide au sujet de tout ce qui n'était pas scientifique mais apprendre que la magie, la vraie magie, existait réellement, ça la chamboulait. Alors oui, elle aimait les numéros de Magiciens, déconnecter son cerveau quelques minutes pour profiter du merveilleux ou alors regarder un bon film fantastique sans se poser la question de savoir ce qui est possible ou pas mais savoir que des gens pouvaient réellement en transformer d'autres en crapaud ou alors se transformer en serpent qui tue d'un seul regard, c'était un peu trop pour elle.

« Eleanor avait Hermione » répondit Hariel. « Quand j'ai su qu'Hermione était Sorcière, je l'ai bien sûr dit aussi à sa famille en leur révélant ce que je savais des Magiciens. Pour mon côté Démon, j'ai dû leur avouer pour me protéger. »

« Te protéger ? » demanda Mélanie.

Elle était très curieuse de tout mais pas comme une fan, non, plus comme si elle se refusait à prendre une décision avant d'avoir tous les paramètres, toutes les données en main.

« C'est…compliqué et assez long à expliquer » dit Hariel. « Disons que l'Angleterre Magique est plongée dans un certain chaos. Elle sort d'une guerre et est en passe de rentrer dans une autre et, disons que je suis en quelque sorte un pivot dans cette affaire. »

« Toi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. Il y a pas mal de gens qui veulent soit me tuer, soit me manipuler et disons que je veux me montrer aussi inoffensif que possible. J'avais donc besoin qu'Hermione joue le jeu et je ne pouvait pas le faire sans au moins lui dire la vérité à elle et à sa famille. »

« Est-ce que tes adversaires sont…plus puissant que toi ? » demanda nerveusement Leslie.

Il avait assisté à la démonstration de puissance d'Hariel et il devait avouer qu'il avait été assez effrayé.

« Non, ils sont à peine de taille à me gêner » répondit nonchalamment Hariel. « Mais ne te trompe pas. Il existe des êtres qui le sont. »

Le soulagement de Leslie disparut.

« Mon oncle est Lucifer, l'un des quatre dirigeant des Enfers. Sa puissance est telle qu'il pourrait détruire l'Angleterre en éternuant et il ne fait même pas partie des 10 êtres les plus puissants de tous les mondes. Si la Terre n'a pas été détruite c'est que ces puissants s'empêchent les uns les autres d'agir… »

Le silence était pesant jusqu'à ce que Mélanie se décide à reprendre ses questions.

« Si tu est si puissant, pourquoi tu a besoin de te cacher ? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord la vengeance. Ces personnes m'ont fait du mal, ils sont responsables de la mort de mes parents, tout cela pour servir leurs petites ambitions. Je veux leur faire croire qu'ils touchent au but pour ensuite tout leur reprendre. »

Son ton froid et déterminé firent frémir les personnes présentes, même Eleanor.

« De plus, tous mes amis ne sont pas aussi puissant. Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'on cherche à m'atteindre à travers eux. Et puis… »

« Et puis ? »

« Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que le Monde Sorcier, particulièrement en Europe, est très arriéré. »

« Genre quoi ? Les années 50 ? » demanda Allison.

« Plutôt le Moyen-âge » commenta Eleanor.

« Le fait d'utiliser la magie à bloqué leur évolution technique et à aussi beaucoup diminué leur capacité à innover. »

« Bref, ce sont des moutons, quoi ? » demanda Leslie.

« C'est plutôt ça. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de nombreux conflits comme ceux dont je vous ai parlé. Beaucoup de Sorciers se croient supérieur aux autres à cause de la magie et ils méprisent donc ceux qui n'en ont pas. D'ailleurs, même ceux qui ne les détestent pas les sous-estiment. Pour eux ce ne sont guère plus que des singes savants qu'il faut plaindre. »

« Ils seront surpris quand ils se prendront une bombe atomique sur le coin de la figure » ricana Eleanor.

« Ce que je voudrais » repris Hariel sans se soucier de l'interruption de son amie, « c'est reconnecter les Sorciers avec la réalité, avec le monde qui nous entoure mais aussi avec leurs racines. »

« Leurs racines ? » demanda Jaime. « D'après ce que j'ai comprit ils sont plutôt traditionaliste non ? »

Et le traditionalisme, il connaissait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais parlé de Leslie à sa famille et qu'il se contentait d'esquiver les prétendantes que ses parents lui trouvaient même à distance.

« Tu devrais savoir que beaucoup de soi-disant traditionalisme sont en fait des versions corrompus d'une culture originale. Chez les Sorciers, c'est pareil. Ils ont totalement oubliés leurs vrais origines et c'est ça le problème. »

« Et comment tu compte régler ça ? » demanda Allison.

« Vous vous souvenez d'Excalibur ? Et bien elle va me permettre de devenir Roi d'Angleterre. »

À nouveau, il y eut le silence. Puis Jesse siffla d'admiration.

0o0o0

Hariel souffla puis toqua timidement à la porte. Il attendit quelques instants, mal à l'aise puis se décida à répartir. Mais à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Ah c'est toi ? » dit Marcus.

Il ne la lui avait pas fermé la porte, c'était déjà ça.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Hariel.

Marcus le regarda quelques instants puis s'écarta sans rien dire. Hariel baissa légèrement les yeux puis entra rapidement, ses chiens sur ses talons avant de regarder autour de lui.

Il n'était jamais venu chez Marcus. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme il l'imaginait. Bien sûr, tout était propre et bien rangé. Ça oui, ça lui ressemblait bien. Mais il avait imaginé quelque chose de plus…fonctionnel. C'était en fait un appartement décoré avec goût même si ça restait assez simple.

Marcus referma la porte derrière lui puis s'avança pour faire signe à Hariel de s'assoie sur le canapé. Lui-même s'assit sur un fauteuil juste en face.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Hariel caressait nerveusement ses loups qui était couchés sur le canapé, leur tête sur les cuisses de leur maître.

« Tu…tu n'es pas venu hier…chez moi » dit-il finalement.

« Je n'étais pas…pas prêt » dit Marcus.

« Prêt à quoi ? »

« À te faire face »

Hariel sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.

« Je te fais peur ? »

« Oui » répondit abruptement Marcus. « Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? »

« C'est…c'est tout ça ! » s'énerva Marcus faisant se dresser légèrement les pois de Sköll et Hati. « Ce manque de rationalité. »

« Et en quoi ce n'est pas rationnel ? »

« La…la magie, les Démons…pourquoi pas les Dragon et les Licornes tant qu'on y est ? »

Hariel préféra ne pas en rajouter en disant que ces Créatures existaient vraiment. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Tu viens d'apprendre que le monde est plus vaste que ce que tu croyais, et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Tout cela n'a absolument aucune…aucune logique ! » cria Marcus.

« _Ne crie pas sur notre Maître de cette façon !_ » s'exclama alors Sköll avant de des faire saisir le museau par Hariel.

« Et maintenant des chiens qui causent » gémit Marcus en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. « Tout cela…tout cela n'a rien de logique. Ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas scientifique. »

Hariel soupira d'énervement.

« Combien de fois il faudra que je le répète. La science et la magie ne peuvent pas s'opposer car se sont des choses totalement différentes. La magie est une technique et aussi une capacité, celle de permettre à certaine personnes de manipuler une énergie pour modeler la réalité… »

« Au mépris des lois de la physique. »

« Mais tu oublies que ces lois ont été créés en observant la nature. Si un fait naturel ne peut être expliquer par la loi ça ne veut pas dire que le fait n'existe pas ou est impossible, seulement que la loi est fausse. Tu ne peux pas…choisir de ne croire qu'à ce qui rentre dans le contexte d'une loi écrite par des personnes qui ne connaissaient pas tous les fait et qui rétrospectivement se trompaient. Ce n'est pas ça la science. La science c'est une méthode qui permet d'analyser un fait ou de prouver une hypothèse en utilisant la logique ce qui amène à une conclusion logique. Tu ne peux pas partir d'une conclusion comme le fait que la magie n'existe pas et utiliser la logique pour le prouver, c'est anti-scientifique. »

Hariel reprit son souffle. Il n'avait peu l'intention de s'emporter mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et puis maintenant qu'il était lancé…

« Pendant longtemps, les hommes ont cru que la foudre, la pluie ou les tremblements de terre étaient des événements mystiques envoyés par les dieux. Certains le croient encore aujourd'hui. Pourtant quand les hommes se sont mit à analyser ces phénomènes avec de la logique, ils se sont rendus compte qu'il n'y avait rien de divin. »

Même si les Dieux existaient. Ça aussi ce serait une information pour une autre fois.

« La magie c'est pareil. Tu ne la comprends pas mais comme toute chose elle suit une logique qu'il faut analyser pour la comprendre. »

Il y eu à nouveau le silence. Hariel regardait nerveusement Marcus qui ne bougeait pas. Il était venu pour l'écouter et voilà qu'il n'avait fait que lui donner des leçons. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il parte avant s'envenimer les choses. Il chassa Sköll et Hati puis se releva en époussetant quelques poils de chien imaginaires sur sa jupe avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais s'arrêta.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, j'ai invité les autres à mon anniversaire chez moi. »

« En Angleterre ? » demanda Marcus.

« Non, en…dans le Royaume des Démons. Le départ se fera à 14 heure à la maison de Mission Hill le 31. A toi de décider. »

Hariel ouvrit finalement la porte puis sortit, laissant son ami a ses sombres pensées.

0o0o0

Grayfia était assise au bureau de la directrice de l'Orphelinat Claire Matin. Son apparence était différente et elle avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns qu'elle adoptait quand elle prenait le rôle d'Alice Ludworth. En face d'elle, assise sur une fauteuil confortable se tenait une femme strict avec un chignon serré et des lunettes rectangulaires.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Minerva McGonagall venait dans ce bureau. Elle était venu deux ans plus tôt pour expliquer à la directrice que l'un de ses pensionnaires était un Sorcier et qu'il devait aller dans une école spéciale pendant l'année. Pendant longtemps, le cas des nés-de-moldus orphelins avaient été un problème car le Statut du Secret interdisait d'informer quelqu'un d'autre que les parents sur le Monde de la Magie. Cela avait changé dans les années 50 quand Albus Dumbledore, qui venait de devenir Manitou Suprême de la Confédération des Sorciers, avait fait passer une modification du Statut pour prendre en considération le statut de tuteur des directeurs d'orphelinat afin qu'ils puissent être au courent afin d'aider les pensionnaires. Malheureusement, la modification s'était accompagné d'une clause qui disait qu'à partir du moment où le tuteur était au courent, l'enfant ne pouvait pas être adopté sauf par des Sorciers. Hors les Sorciers adoptaient peu d'enfants. Ce n'était pas dans leurs coutumes. Ça faisait que les enfants restaient généralement jusqu'à dix-sept ans dans les orphelinat, jusqu'à leur sortie de Poudlard où ils pouvaient avoir un travail et un logement dans le Monde Sorcier.

Dumbledore lui avait dit que la Confédération avait posé des conditions pour accepter la motion et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix mais c'était faux. Cette exception avait toujours fait partie de son programme. Cela faisait partie de ses plans.

« J'ai demander à Hariel de nous rejoindre » dit Grayfia. « Vous voulez me dire quelque chose avant qu'il n'arrive. »

« En fait, je ne suis pas venu pour Hariel. Il s'avère que nous avons été informé de la présence d'un autre sorcier dans votre établissement. »

« Ah ? » demanda Grayfia avec un air surpris sur le visage.

En fait, ce n'était pas complètement de la comédie. Quels étaient les chances que l'orphelinat choisis par Hariel accueillait déjà un Sorcier ? De plus il n'y avait aucun pensionnaire de onze ans ici.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Hariel entra dans la pièce. Il portait toujours des vêtements féminins mais ceux-ci étaient un peu mieux ajustés et moins bon marchés. Le professeur se dit qu'il avait dû utiliser l'argent de son coffre pour investir dans des tenues plus correct. Le style avait également changé. Il ressemblait un peu moins à une petite fille sage. Il portait des souliers noirs, des bas rayés bleus et gris (sans doute en hommage à sa maison) qui remontaient au dessus des genoux. Il portait une jupe plissé écossaise qui laissait voir le haut de ses cuisses et attaché par une ceinture de cuir décorée de métal ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir assez court pour laisser entrevoir le bas de son ventre.

« Vous m'avez fait demander Mad…oh ! Professeur McGonagall, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » dit Hariel en jouant la surprise.

« En fait, ce est pas spécifiquement toi qu'elle vit voir aujourd'hui. Il paraîtrait que l'un de tes camarades soit également un Sorcier. »

Cette fois-ci, la surprise d'Hariel était réelle. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse en suivant le même schéma de pensée que Grayfia. Il ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Ses « amis » de l'orphelinat étaient tous soit trop vieux soit trop jeunes.

« C'est exact » dit le professeur McGonagall. « Il s'agit d'un certain… »

Elle fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en tira une enveloppe de parchemin avec une adresse écrite à l'encre émeraude. C'était une lettre de Poudlard.

« …Proteus Gremory » lu-t-elle.

Hariel se figea. Comment ?...Quand ?...Pourquoi ?... il était complètement paralysé par la surprise. Il fallu que Grayfia l'appelle pour qu'il se réveille.

« Hariel, peux-tu aller chercher Proteus je te prie ? »

« Euh…oui…oui…bien sûr » dit Hariel.

Il mit sa main en arrière et tâtonna quelques secondes pour trouver la poignée avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de la pièce. Dès qu'il fut au dehors, il s'adossa au battant. Comment est ce que c'était possible que Proteus soit considéré comme un Sorcier ? Il n'avait pas…il n'était pas…

Alors qu'il était prit dans ses réflexions, son Familier se détacha de son cou et se laissa glisser sur le sol où il prit forme humaine. Hariel sentit alors qu'on tirait sa manche. Il baissa les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son familier. Pouvait-il être un Magicien ? C'était…en fait très possible. Proteus avait absorbé un Magicien, il avait ses propres pouvoirs magiques a présent donc il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait été repéré par Poudlard.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Hariel.

Proteus hocha la tête. Hariel attendit encore quelques instant puis frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

« J'ai amené Proteus » dit-il en désignant le petit garçon roux qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

 _Bien joué,_ pensa Hariel. En jouant les timides, le Changeforme s'assurait que personne ne soit surpris s'il était tout le temps avec lui.

« Bonjour Proteus » dit le professeur McGonagall. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Non Madame » balbutia celui-ci.

Elle lui tendit la lettre. Il y avait dessus marqué le nom de Proteus ainsi que son adresse. La même qu'Hariel. Exactement. Tout courrier pour lui était rédigé ici. Proteus étant lié à lui, c'était sans doute normale si le courrier du Familier soit rédigé au même endroit.

Proteus prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Donc c'était officiel. Proteus allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

0o0o0

Le Familier d'Hariel jouait avec sa nouvelle baguette. Ils se trouvaient dans le Makai donc il y avait peu de risque que le ministère le découvre. Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'Hariel où Grayfia, Venelana et Narcissa aidaient Hariel à s'habiller pour le grand jour. Cepheus était aussi présent, endormi dans un berceau sur lequel Capri, le Familier oiseau de Venelana, veillait sur lui.

Hariel se regardait dans le miroir satisfait du résultat. Il portait une longue robe noire cintrée à la taille et attaché en haut par un raz du coup qui laissait son dos nu. Ses manches bouffantes serrés aux poignets étaient attachés à la robe plus, en dessous des aisselles, laissant également ses épaules nues. Le haut des manches ainsi que la ceinture, les côtés du bustier, le décolleté et le ras du cou étaient décorés de broderies dorées. Ses cheveux étaient tressés dans son dos de façon très sophistiqué et des rubans noir et dorés y étaient mêlés.

« C'est parfait » dit Hariel.

« Pas encore » dirent Venelana et Narcissa en se regardant d'un air complice.

« Nous voulions attendre ton anniversaire mais peut-être qu'il serait mieux qu'on te l'offre un peu avant la fête » dit la grand-mère d'Hariel alors que Narcissa lui présentait une boite.

Hariel sourit, ému. C'était son premier coffret à maquillage.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hariel se trouvait en haut des escaliers de la grande salle de bal du palais Gremory. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par un fin trait d'eyeliner et une touche de rimmel sans oublier une très légère ombre à paupière. Ses lèvres, quand à elle, étaient brillantes et d'un rose un peu plus sombre et légèrement rouge. Pas de fond de tain ni de poudre excepté pour créer une légère ombre sous ses pommettes. Sa peau, jeune et douce, n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il n'avait même pas eu à mettre du correcteur. En faite, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus. A son âge, un maquillage discret était bien suffisant. Il pourrait mettre des couleurs plus profondes plus tard.

En tout les cas, léger ou pas, son maquillage fit son petit effet sur Draco mais aussi sur ses amis. Leslie, Jaime, Jesse, Allison et Mélanie étaient présent mais semblaient quand même assez mal à l'aise même dans les costumes et robes qu'Hariel leur avait envoyé. Discrets, ils restaient près d'Eleanor, Hermione et leurs parents en regardant nerveusement autour d'eux.

Quand Hariel était arrivé, leur attention avait été complètement absorbé par lui. Leur ami s'approcha d'eux. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard.

« Marcus n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire une peu triste sur le visage.

« Il m'a demandé de te donner ça » dit Mélanie en sortant une lettre de sa pochette.

Hariel l'ouvrit puis sourit. Un vrai sourire cette fois.

« _Si je ne suis pas là, c'est_ seulement _parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise en société._

 _Marcus._

 _P.S. : merci pour le costume »_

Hariel était heureux de ne pas avoir perdu un ami.

0o0o0

« Ça en fait encore un » dit Hermione après que l'un de ses boucliers ait arrêté un petit éclair.

« Avec lui, j'ai utilisé tous mes pouvoirs élémentaires en plus du Pouvoir de Destruction. »

« Donc ça prouve ma théorie. »

« Il faudrait faire d'autres essais pour vraiment être sûr. On a pas encore essayé les pouvoirs d'autres Démons. »

Les deux amis se trouvaient dans une salle d'entraînement du château Gremory. Avec l'émergence du nouveau pouvoir d'Hermione mais aussi celui d'Hariel, ils avaient tout les deux besoin d'entraînement. Dès la première attaque Hermione avait découvert ce qu'elle supposait être une faiblesse de son Glam Sight.

A chaque fois qu'elle voyait un sort avec ses yeux féeriques, elle pouvait voir la suite de Rune qui le composait ce qui lui permettait de le modifier ou de le reproduire. Cependant, elle n'était pas arrivé à voir cela quand Hariel avait utilisé le Pouvoir de Destruction pour l'attaquer. Il avait réessayer avec son nouveau pouvoir d'eau mais sans résultat non plus. Elle pouvait toujours déterminer la direction de l'énergie ainsi que sa puissance afin de le contrer mais elle était incapable de le modifier ou de le reproduire.

Pensant que ça pouvait venir d'Hariel, elle lui avait fait essayer d'autres choses, au cas où. Pris d'une inspiration le Démon avait lancé un sort qui faisait jaillir de l'eau. En utilisant la magie il était possible de la maîtriser pour attaquer de la même façon qu'Hariel le faisait avec son élément. Pourtant cette fois, Hermione vit la suite runique associé au sort et put le reproduire. Cela l'amena à une autre constatation : elle avait beau pouvoir reproduire un sort à la perfection, elle devait tout de même s'entraîner pour le maîtriser puisqu'elle avait incapable d'attaquer Hariel avec le sort.

« Tu…tu visais quoi là ? » avait demandé Hariel, dubitatif quand le sort qu'elle avait reproduit était passé à trois mètres de lui.

Pourtant cela ne résolvait pas leur énigme. Leur supposition suivante était que les yeux féeriques ne pouvaient analyser que la magie humaine d'Hariel et pas ce qui venait de son énergie Démoniaque. Hariel avait alors utilisé un sort Démoniaque pour créer une sphère de communication qui pouvait se glisser dans l'oreille pour permettre à deux personnes ou plus de converser à distance et Hermione avait été capable de le reproduire. Les Runes étaient différentes, Démoniaques en fait, et il lui avait été impossible de les modifier mais de les reproduire oui.

C'était d'ailleurs surprenant. Hermione se demandait comment elle avait pu faire un sort Démoniaque alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'énergie Démoniaque. Hariel lui avait alors dit que la magie humaine avait pour spécialité d'être très versatile. C'est la raison pour laquelle Merlin avait pu apprendre les sorts des Démons avant de créer la magie humaine. D'un point de vue théorique, du fait de la polyvalence de leur magie, les humains pouvaient reproduire les sorts de n'importe quel autre type ou espèce. Cela avait été le cas pour Jeorg et à présent pour Hermione. Hariel, lui, était un cas particulier. A cause de son héritage humain il devrait aussi pouvoir faire n'importe quel sort mais sa nature l'empêchait d'en réaliser certains utilisant des éléments qui lui étaient incompatibles comme l'élément Sacré ou de Lumière.

Toujours est-il que leur mystère n'était pas vraiment résolu. Et puis Hermione avait eut l'étincelle. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas parce que ce n'était pas des sortilèges mais des pouvoirs, des capacités issu de sa génétique que tous le monde ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Le Pouvoir de Destruction lui venait de sa mère quand à ses pouvoirs élémentaires…cela venait probablement de ses ancêtres. Quoi qu'il en soit, les tests avaient démontrés que ça pouvait être ça. Hariel avait utilisé ses pouvoir d'eau, de feu et de foudre sans qu'Hermione parvienne à les reproduire. Cependant, en utilisant les sorts _aquamenti, incendio_ et _fulguris,_ qui avaient les mêmes effets, elle avait été capable de voire les runes, de les reproduire et aussi, puisque c'était de la magie occidentale, de les modifier.

« Pourquoi s'arrêter seulement aux pouvoirs ? » demanda Hermione.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et si on essayait aussi avec objets magiques ou des Sacred Gear ? Ils sont composé de magie non ? »

« Mais leurs pouvoirs son intrinsèque à leur nature » contra Hariel.

« Il faut expérimenter » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Le seul objet magique qu'ils avaient sous la main, c'était Excalibur. A nouveau, et comme Hariel le suspectait, impossible de reproduire ses pouvoirs.

« C'est peut-être dû à sa puissance » proposa Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre objets magiques. »

« Si, ta baguette »

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama Hariel en se frappant le front.

Les deux adolescents coururent jusqu'à la chambre et ouvrirent le coffre d'école d'Hariel pour y prendre la baguette. Hariel ne la prenait jamais. Il n'en avait as vraiment besoin.

« Rien » soupira Hermione.

Bien sûr elle pouvait voir l'énergie qui se dégageait du bois et aussi le cœur, l'identifiant par la même occasion, mais pas la moindre runes.

« Attends, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Hermione en plongeant à nouveau la main dans le coffre.

« Un fourreau pour ma baguette » répondit Hariel en haussant les épaules. « Je penserais que ce serait pratique mais après je me suis dit que ça rentrerait pas trop dans mon personnage alors…pourquoi ? »

« Je…je vois des runes » répondit son amie.

Hariel fronça les sourcils.

« Je me souviens que le vendeur m'a dit qu'il y avait des sorts pour protéger le cuir dessus et d'autres pour empêcher que la baguette soit attirée par magie…c'est peut-être ça que tu vois. »

« Donc je ne peux pas voir de runes d'objets magiques mais je peux voir celle des objets ensorcelés ? »

« On dirait bien » répondit Hariel. « Et il est possible que ça concerne aussi les Sacred Gear. »

« C'est quand même un peu dommage » soupira Hermione alors que les deux amis retournaient à la salle d'entraînement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut » grogna Hariel. « Tu es capable d'analyser n'importe quelle attaque et d'en reproduire une grande majorité. En plus avec ton calcul de trajectoire, tu es presque intouchable. A mon avis, avec un peu de pratique, tu sera presque impossible à battre. »

« Même par toi ? » demanda Hermione en gloussant.

« Ne rêve pas » répondit Hariel sur le même ton. « En tout les cas, je pense qu'aucun Sorcier ne pourrait te battre. »

« Ça ce n'est pas vraiment difficile » dit Hermione avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Elle n'était pas snob ou blasée mais elle avait rencontrée des gens tellement puissants depuis quelques années que la suprématie que les Sorciers pensaient avoir lui paraissait très largement surestimée.

Soudain, Hermione sentit un vertige. Elle vacilla et porta une main à son visage.

« Ça va ? » demanda Hariel en la retenant.

« Je…ou…oui, ça va, c'était juste…je crois que je vais garder les yeux fermés. »

« C'est le Glam Sight ? »

« Je pense. Il m'arrive d'avoir des vertiges quand je les utilise trop. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué » dit Hariel d'un air coupable.

« D'habitude ça arrive moins rapidement. »

« Tu as analyser beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être pour ça. »

« Peut-être. D'habitude, il suffit que je garde les yeux fermés pour que ça aille mieux.

Elle activa sa seconde vue puis sortie de sa poche une paire de lunette qu'elle plaça devant ses yeux. Elle releva la tête et Hariel pu voir ses yeux marrons. C'était une illusions provoqués par les lunettes. A chaque fois qu'elle les mettait, tout le monde croirait qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts et normaux.

« Tu pense qu'en les utilisant régulièrement, je vais pouvoir tenir plus longtemps ? »

« C'est possible. Ça doit être comme la magie, une sorte de muscle. Mais il existe aussi beaucoup d'exercice pour développer les capacités cognitives que tu devrais essayer. »

« Je me renseignerai. »

« Tu sais, je pense que tes menstrues pourraient aussi t'aider. »

« Tu veux que je me tartine encore la figure de sang ? » demanda Hermione avec une grimace dégoûtée.

« Ça t'as bien aidé contre Crowley, non ? » demanda Hariel alors que son amie ne pouvait que hocher la tête. « Tu es la Jeune Fille, ton sang de vierge, surtout celui de tes cycles, est un lien puissant avec elle. Si tu la prie en utilisant ce sang, tu recevra plus de pouvoir. D'ailleurs tu devrais essayer de concerner ce sang tous les mois. »

« Tu parles sérieusement ? »

« Le sang des vierges, notamment des sorcières et en particulier toi à cause de ton lien avec la Déesse, est un élément magique précieux. Il permet de renforcer une personne d'inscrire des runes puissante, de faire des potions… »

« Des potions ? » l'interrompit Hermione. « Comme ingrédient ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé. »

« C'est parce que le Ministère de la Magie considère ça comme de la magie noire. Que ce soit les sorts, les rituels ou les potions, si ça utilise du sang humain ou n'importe quelle autre partie du corps d'un humain, alors c'est considéré comme de la magie noire. Même si c'est pour soigner. »

« Mais c'est aberrant ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Oui je sait c'est parfaitement ri… » commença Hariel alors que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentissait. « J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Récemment, à chaque fois que je reçois un coup de fil, c'est pour qu'on m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle alors….Oui ? » répondit il après avoir décroché.

« _Salut Hariel, c'est Dean »_ dit la voix de son cousin à l'autre bout du fil. « _Tu te souviens avant de partir de Poudlard, je t'ai dit que j'aurais une surprise pour toi ? »_

« Euh…oui ? »

« _Et bien ça y est, je peux enfin t'en parler. Ça a été plus long que prévu mais cette fois les préparatifs sont terminés. Mes parents sont d'accords pour t'adopter. »_

Hare faillit lâcher le téléphone. Les yeux écarquillés il le baissa et regarda Hermione.

« C'est la merde » dit-il.

0o0o0

« Non, non et non ! Je refuse ! » s'écria Barclay.

« Mais enfin, tu ne vois pas que je n'ai pas le choix ? » s'écria Hariel à son tour. « Je _dois_ dire la vérité à Dean. »

Dés l'appel de son cousin, il s'était précipité à Lilith pour parler au père de celui-ci. Évidemment, son oncle Barclay ne prenait pas très bien la nouvelle.

« Je te l'interdis ! Je t'interdis de lui dire ! »

« Tu m'interdis ? Non mais je rêve ! Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, _tonton_ ! »

Les deux Démons étaient essoufflés d'avoir crié. Barclay soupira et s'assit sur un canapé.

« Il y a pas un autre moyen ? Je ne sais pas on pourrait peut-être bloquer l'adoption. Je croyais que le Statut du Secret interdisait qu'un Sorcier orphelin vivant chez les Non-Sorciers soit adopté par autre chose que des Sorciers ? »

« Le texte de loi dit en fait qu'un Sorcier mineur pensionnaire dans un orphelinat Non-Sorcier et dont le responsable est au courent de la magie, ne peut-être adopté par des gens n'étant pas dans le secret. C'est pour éviter que trop de gens soient au courent. Pour certains ça veut dire que seul des Sorciers peuvent adopter ces orphelins mais ça peut aussi bien concerner les parents de Sorciers de première génération ou les Nés-de-Sorciers puisqu'ils sont déjà au courent. »

« Comment les Sang-Pur ont pu laisser passer ça ? »

« De la même façon que Dumbledore j'imagine » répondit Hariel en haussant les épaules. « Ils ont tout simplement considéré les Non-Sorciers et les Nés-de-Sorciers comme quantité négligeable. »

« Donc il y aurait aucun moyen de les bloquer ? »

« Dean m'a dit qu'il était allé au Ministère pour poser la question et faire les démarches. Il ne reste plus que l'autorisation du tuteur, la directrice de l'orphelinat. »

« Alors je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu devrais manipuler Dumbledore pour qu'il annule ça. Ce serait en son pouvoir à mon avis. »

« Non, Barclay, je ne m'amuserai pas à manipuler Dumbledore, ça pas question. En plus, je _veux_ lui dire. C'est mon _cousin,_ je ne peux pas continuer à lui cacher des choses comme ça. »

« Tu l'as bien fait jusqu'à présent. »

« Oui, parce que c'était dangereux qu'il en sache trop alors qu'il se trouvait près de Dumbledore sans protection mentales. Je voulais attendre d'avoir correctement formé Hermione à l'Occlumencie pour lui donner le médaillon Potter. »

« Et elle la maîtrise ? »

« Plus besoin. Le directeur doit pouvoir regarder sa victime dans les yeux pour voir dans son esprit et Hermione à les yeux fermés la plupart du temps. De toute façon, même avec les yeux ouvert ce n'est pas un problème. Il semble que son Glam Sight la protège des intrusions mentales, je l'en suis assuré. Le médaillon est libre et je vais le donner à Dean après lui avoir tout expliqué. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » gémit Barclay.

Hariel soupira de frustration.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne lui parlerai pas de toi. »

Il promettait ça un peu à contre cœur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il gardait le secret de quelqu'un d'autre. La première fois, c'était sur le lien entre eux deux et Dean lui en avait pas mal voulu. Alors déjà qu'il savait parfaitement que son cousin allait lui faire la tête quand il lui aurait révélé sa vraie nature, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ce serait quand il découvrirait la vérité à propos de Barclay.

Parfois il détestait vraiment sa vie.

0o0o0

« Arrête de te ronger les sangs » soupira Hermione.

« Je n'y peux rien » gémit Hariel. « Dans deux jours je vais devoir aller voir Dean pour tout lui avouer. »

« Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi désagréable que tu le pense… » tenta Draco pour détendre son ami.

« Tu me vois débarquer devant toi et te dire : « Salut ! Tu te souviens comme je t'ai menti y'a deux ans ? Et ben j'ai recommencé et cette fois je t'ai carrément caché ma nature et dissimulé mon histoire ». »

Draco grimaça. Effectivement, cela ne risquait pas de se passer sans mal. Tout ce qu'Hariel espérait c'était que son cousin le laisse parler et accepte de garder son secret. Sköll et Hati pressèrent leur tête contre les mains de leur maître pour qu'il les caresse. Généralement, ça l'apaisait.

Mais Hariel avait beaucoup d'autres choses à penser que son cousin. Il y avait eu d'autres articles sur l'évasion de Sirius et maintenant, même les Non-Sorciers étaient au courent. Fudge avait dû demander au Premier Ministre Anglais, David Cameron, de lancer un avis de recherche à diffuser à la télévision. C'était mauvais. Hariel craignait qu'il ne soit arrêté et remis en prison. Non, Hariel se voilait la face. Ce dont il avait vraiment peu c'est que le Ministre décide de laisser les Détraqueurs l'embrasser et le priver de son âme. Ce serait pire que tout parce que jamais aucune victime de ces Créatures n'avaient pu la retrouver.

Les Démons envoyés par son grand-père étaient également bredouilles et pourtant ils en savaient plus que les Aurors notamment la forme animagus de Sirius. Et pourtant ils ne trouvaient rien. Son parrain était décidément très malin. Un vrai Serpentard. Hariel s'assurerait de le lui dire quand il l'aurait retrouvé. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

« Hariel-dono ? »

Le jeune Démon leva la tête et vit Grayfia qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Ajuka-sama a fait livrer un paquet pour vous. Je l'ai fait déposé dans vos appartements. »

« Un paquet ? » demanda Hariel en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est ce que Ajuka aurait bien pu lui envoy… il écarquilla alors les yeux. Et si c'était…ça ? Il se releva brusquement en oubliant complètement que ses chiens étaient sur ses genoux et se précipita vers le château. Lui et ses amis avaient profité de cette après-midi ensoleillées pour goûter dans le parc.

Sköll et Hati retombèrent sur leurs pattes et emboitèrent le pas de leur maître. Hermione et Draco se regardèrent puis se levèrent à leur tour. Hariel marchait tellement vite qu'ils eurent du mal à le rattraper et il refusa de répondre à leurs questions. Ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à la porte des appartements d'Hariel qu'il ouvrit pour y entrer en coup de vent. Au milieu se trouvait une caisse avec un enveloppe accroché dessus portant le sceau Belzebuth. Hariel l'arracha et l'ouvrit.

« _Comme promis, voici ton exemplaire. Ce n'est pour le moment qu'un prototype. J'attends tes observations afin de réfléchir à une version plus abouti._

 _Ajuka »_

Hariel passa la main sur la surface de la caisse et sourit. Il claqua des doigts et le bois commença à se désagréger.

Le contenu était assez impressionnant. Sur un socle circulaire se trouvait un polyèdres à facettes triangulaires fait d'une matière semblable à du verre. Au centre, comme suspendu dans le vide se trouvait une forme identique mais plus petite et d'une matière noire qui semblait flotter dans les airs. Des rayons lumineux partaient de la figure géométrique centrale et frappaient les différentes sommets internes de celle transparente. En regardant de plus près on pouvait voir que les rayons lumineux frappaient des sortes de cellules réceptrice et que toutes les arrêtes du polyèdre externe étaient en fait un réseau de câbles. Le tout était assez grand, presque de la taille d'Hariel.

« Il est parfait » dit-il avec un regard quasi extatique.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tu te souviens de ma thèse ? Celle en ingénierie informatique ? »

« Celle que tu as passé cette été ? » demanda Draco.

« Je crois que c'était à propos des ordinateurs quantiques » essaya de se souvenir Hermione.

« En fait c'était une nouvelle approche sur l'ingénierie d'un ordinateur quantique et le moyen de résoudre les problèmes de décohérence…enfin bref, c'est compliqué » rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard perdu de ses amis.

« Donc sur les ordinateurs quantiques » reprit Hermione. Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Tadaaaa ! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant l'appareil.

« C'est…c'est un… »

« C'est ça. C'est un ordinateur quantique. Je suis allé bien plus loin que ce que je pensais dans mes travaux alors je n'en ai soumis qu'une partie pour ma thèse. Le reste m'a permis d'établir les plans d'un prototype que j'ai soumis à Ajuka pour qu'il le construise. Il a été très intéressé. Il a même fait quelques suggestions intéressantes. »

« Lesquels ? »

« La forme d'abord. J'avais opté pour un cube mais la forme polyèdre permet un flux de données plus important. Et puis il y a le cœur. »

Il désigna la figure sombre au milieu.

« Au départ j'avais pensé utiliser du diamant artificiel. Sa formation d'atomes de carbones identiques est parfaites pour la technologie quantique. Mais Ajuka à proposé d'essayer avec du cristal Démoniaque. »

« Tu veux dire celui… »

« C'est ça » dit Hariel en souriant à Draco. « C'est le cristal dont sont composé les Pièces Démoniaques. Et le résultat à été époustouflant. Ce modèle est au moins dix fois plus puissant que l'original ce qui le rend des centaines de fois plus puissant que le plus puissant ordinateur analytique du monde. Avec ça, la programmation et le rendement de ton IA seront du gâteau, Hermione. »

« Mon IA ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Mais oui ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'avais dit que j'allais créer une Intelligence artificielle pour t'aider à…à…euh… »

« Non, tu n'as jamais évoqué le sujet. Elle devait m'aider faire quoi ? »

« Et bien elle devait être une sorte de guide pour la vue de tous les jours puisque tu ne pouvais pas voir correctement mais… »

« Ben oui, j'en ai plus besoin. »

Hariel resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte avant de hausser les épaules. Oh et puis après tout, qu'importe. Il pourrait toujours s'entraîner à programmer en réalisant tout de même ce projet. Et puis il pourrait toujours s'entraîner en la modifiant plus tard après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

A ce moment là, son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le nom puis décrocha.

« Mélanie ? Ça va ? »

Hermione et Draco le virent alors froncer les sourcils.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sérieux. « Il y a des suspects ?...non…je sais pas…en fait c'est très possible mais…d'acc…d'accord oui. Tu me tiens au courent si vous trouvez quelque chose…oui…merci. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Draco une fois qu'Hariel eut raccroché.

« C'était Mélanie…apparemment Crowley à été assassiné de façon mystérieuse dans sa cellule. »

0o0o0

Il faisait nuit noir dans la petite banlieue anglaise. Une ombre noire se glissa à travers les jardinet évitant soigneusement la lumière des réverbères. Elle ne pu cependant empêcher un rayon de l'une éclairer sa fourrure sombre et son aspect canin.

Enfin, le chien arriva devant une plaque sur lequel le se trouvait le nom de la rue sur laquelle il allait entrer. Privet Drive. C'était ça. Tout en continuant à éviter les lumières, il trotta jusqu'au numéro quatre et fit le tour pour trouver une fenêtre par laquelle personne ne pourrait le voire entrer. Il posa le bout de bois qu'il tenait dans la gueule puis se jeta sur ses pattes arrières. Quelques instants après, ce n'était plus un chien mais un homme qui se tenait là.

Sirius récupéra se baguette magique de fortune puis déverrouilla la fenêtre et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit. Il y avait un sort qu'il utilisait en tant qu'Auror. Il permettait de désactiver les pièges physiques dans un lieu. L'un de ses instructeurs avait découvert que ça fonctionnait aussi avec les alarmes moldus. Comme ça s'il y avait une intervention en zone non magique, ils pouvaient rester discrets.

Il lança le sort puis des sortilèges obscurcissant sur les fenêtres avant d'allumer le bout de sa baguette. Il se trouvait dans un salon moldus typique avec tout le confort et une très grande télévision. Il avait appris ce que c'était dans l'endroit étrange où il était avant la clinique. Il commença à avancer mais ses yeux captèrent quelque chose d'étrange. C'était un photo dans un cadre posé sur un guéridon. Il la prit et la regarda à la lueur de sa baguette. Il y avait un couple, deux femmes, avec un petit garçon.

Compte tenu de ce qu'il savait de la propriétaire dès lieux, il doutait que ce soit des amis dont elle ait affiché la photo. Il fouilla un peu et en trouva d'autre du couple et de l'enfant et pas une seule des personnes qu'il s'attendait à voir ici. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

Il monta les escaliers et se mit à fouiller pour trouver la chambre des parents. Il trouva la salle de bain, les toilettes, une chambre d'ami et évita la porte sur laquelle il était marqué « Matthew » avec des lettres en forme d'animaux avant de trouver la bonne (c'était la dernière). Il vit les deux femmes endormis, entra et alluma la lumière.

« _Enervate_ » souffla-t-il.

Le sort, destiné au départ à ranimer les victimes du _stupefix_ , avait aussi pour effet de réveiller les personnes endormis. Surprises, les deux femmes se redressèrent d'un bond. Il leur fallut quelques instants pour s'apercevoir de la présence de Sirius. Quand elles le virent, l'une se figea et l'autre voulut se lever.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » s'écria la première en retenant sa compagne. « Il a… un bout de bois ? »

Peu désireux que les femmes le pensent inoffensifs et ne le force à les attaquer, il préféra prendre des précaution. Il prononça un sort d'Emprisonnement et des cordes vinrent les ligoter.

« Où sont les Dursley ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Détachez nous espèce de malade ! » s'exclama celle qui avait voulu se lever.

« Sam ! Je t'en prie ! » supplia l'autre. « Ne dit rien ! Tu ne le reconnais pas ? C'est le forçat évadé ! »

Sirius eut un rictus. Il avait vu les annonces dans les journaux et à la télé. C'était amusant de voir à quel point c'était inutile vu que personne, pas même les Sorciers ne cherchaient en fait un chien.

« Je répète : où sont les Dursley ? »

« On ne sait pas qui c'est » dit celle qui l'avait reconnu, au bord des larmes.

« Ceux qui devraient habiter ici ! On est bien au 4 Privet Drive, non ? »

« On ne sait pas de qui vous parler ! » s'exclama l'autre. « On vit ici depuis six ans ! »

« Et avant ? »

« Avant ? Euh… »

« Mais si, Sam, rappelle toi ! C'était la famille qui vivait là avant l'explosion. »

« Quelle explosion ? »

« Il y a sept ans, il y a eut une explosion qui a rasé la maison. Elle a été reconstruite et depuis on vit ici. »

« Je…je me souviens aussi » dit Sam. « L'agent immobilier à dit que tout le monde avait été tué dans la catastrophe. »

« Tout le monde ? » gémit Sirius.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il le saurait si son petit Harry était…

« Vous…Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont…tous mort ? » begaya Sirius.

« Oui. La mère, le père et le fils » dit l'autre.

« Et leur neveu ? Les Dursley avaient la charge de leur neveu ! Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ? »

« Leur neveu...je… »

« Mais si, souviens-toi Annie ! Il a dit qu'il y avait eut un survivant, un jeune garçon qui vivait là. »

« Il est donc en vie… » soupira Sirius. « Où se trouve-t-il ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas ! Ils ont du l'amener à l'hôpital et après il a sans doute été amené dans un orphelinat ou une famille d'accueil. »

À ce moment là, il y eu un petit bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Sirius se maudit. Il aurait dû verrouiller. Il se retourna rapidement vers le bruit, baguette levé et se figea. C'était un petit garçon d'environ six ans en pyjama rouge et vert.

« Maman… » balbutia-t-il d'une voix endormis.

Sirius soupira de soulagement. Il s'avança vers l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Salut » dit-il. « Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« T'es qui toi ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Je vous en supplie » dit l'une de ses mères « Ne lui faites pas de mal. Je vous en prie. »

« Je suis juste venu poser des questions à tes mamans. »

« Mais c'est l'heure du dodo maintenant ! »

« Tu as raisons, c'est pourquoi tes maman vont dormir maintenant. »

Il pointa sa baguette vers elles et lança un sort de sommeil. Les deux femmes s'effondrèrent. Sirius fit disparaître les cordes et effaça leur mémoire.

« Tu veux voir quelque chose s'amusant ? » demanda-t-il au garçon.

Il agita sa baguette et les deux femmes ainsi que leurs couvertures s'envolèrent pour se remettre correctement dans le lit.

« On dirait de la magie » dit l'enfant.

« C'est vrai » dit Sirius. « Allez, toi aussi au dodo. »

Il prit le petit garçon par la main et le ramena à sa chambre. Pour l'amuser, il fit voler sa couverture avant de la poser sur lui puis l'ensorcela pour qu'il dorme. Il était tellement pressé qu'il en oublia de modifier ses souvenirs. C'est la raison pour laquelle, le lendemain, le petit Matthew parla à ses mamans du monsieur qui faisait voler les couvertures et que Anne et Samantha se dirent que décidément, leur fils avait beaucoup d'imagination.

Mais pendant ce temps là, Sirius voyageait. Il se rendait au seul endroit où il était sûr que son filleul se trouverait bientôt : l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

0o0o0

Hariel était encore nerveux. Lui et Grayfia, sous l'apparence de la directrice Ludworth, attendaient les Thomas devant les grilles de l'Orphelinat Claire Matin. Ces derniers jours, le jeune Démon avait presque oublié son angoisse de se retrouve face à face avec son cousin et de devoir lui dire la vérité.

Après le coup de fil de Mélanie, il s'était rendu à Washington pour analyser la scène de crime. C'était bien de la magie qui avait tué Crowley. Il l'avait confirmé après avoir examiné le corps (ce qui lui avait été permis malgré une certaine répugnance des autorités à laisser un mineur entrer à la morgue). Le sort qui avait été utilisé avait des effets semblables au sortilège de mort mais mêlé au sortilège de torture. La victime souffrait pendant des heures avant de décéder. Quand Crowley avait commencé à crier, les gardiens étaient venus voir puis l'avaient amené à l'infirmerie avant de le transférer à l'hôpital le plus proche. Ils avaient tout tenté mais, bien sûr, ça n'avait servi à rien.

Hariel s'était maudit intérieurement. Quand il avait demandé à son grand-père de lui envoyer quelqu'un pour sceller les pouvoirs du Magicien, c'était Heinrich qui était venu. C'était lui qui avait aussi pensé à lui jeter un sort pour qu'il lui soit impossible d'être téléporté. Cependant aucun des deux n'avaient pensé que les amis de Crowley ne voudraient pas le récupérer mais bien le tuer. La méthode montrait d'ailleurs qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une punition.

Hariel avait bien essayer de suivre quelques pistes magiques pour retrouver les auteurs du meurtres mais ils avaient trop bien camouflés leurs traces. Il était sûr que c'était les deux autres dirigeants du groupe de Magicien mais impossible de dire qui ils étaient.

Ce n'était donc qu'au milieu de la nuit dernière qu'il s'était souvenu de son rendez-vous avec son cousin. Ça l'avait même réveillé en sursaut et il lui avait été impossible de se rendormir.

« Ils arrivent Hariel-dono » dit Grayfia en sortant le jeune garçon de ses pensées.

Hariel tourna la tête et vit une voiture arriver vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à leur niveau et Dean sauta directement au dehors pour prendre son cousin dans ses bras.

« Tes valise sont à l'intérieur ? On va les chercher ? »

« Dean, calme toi » dit une voix féminine.

Hariel leva les yeux et vit pour la première fois sa tante Doria qui descendait à son tour de la voiture. De taille moyenne, elle avait la peau couleur chocolat et un visage en forme de cœur accentué par de courts cheveux noirs. Elle avait de grands yeux en amande et des lèvres épaisses et bien ourlés. Elle s'avança alors vers lui mais comme elle disait rien, Hariel prit les devant.

« Bonjour Tante Doria » dit-il simplement. « Et bonjour…Steven. »

Il hésitait à l'appeler « oncle ». Décidément les familles recomposés, c'était bien compliqué.

« Bonjour Hariel » dit Doria dans un souffle.

Steven le salua aussi en lui serrant la main puis se tourna vers Grayfia.

« Merci de nous recevoir » dit-il. « J'espère que nous pourrons tout régler rapidement. »

« Malheureusement, l'adoption de sera pas possible » intervint Hariel.

« Mais si ! » s'exclama Dean. « On a vu quelqu'un du Ministère qui a dit que selon la loi, on pouvait. »

« Je ne parles pas de la loi » dit Hariel en secouant la tête lentement. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'adopter parce que je ne suis pas vraiment orphelin et que ce lieu n'est pas vraiment ma maison. »

À ce moment-là, un cercle magique de téléportation apparut sous eux qui les transporta sur un plateau montagneux en surplomb de la capital Gremory et de son château. Hariel invita les Thomas a se retourner afin de voir la magnificence de la ville qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

« Où…où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda Steven.

« Cette cité s'appelle Kamala, c'est la capitale du Domaine du Clan Gremory au Royaume des Démons. »

« Des Dé… » commença Dean en se tournant à niveau vers Hariel.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Hariel et Grayfia avaient repris leur apparence habituel.

« Non… » balbutia Dean. « Tu n'est pas…tu ne peux pas être un…un… »

« Un Démons ? » demanda Hariel.

Dans un claquement sec, ses quatre ailes se déployèrent dans son dos.

« Si tu te pose la question, nous sommes bien cousins » dit calmement Hariel bien qu'en fait il n'en menait pas large. « Je suis Magicien par mon père James Potter mais ma mère était un Démon. C'était la fille de Zeoticus et Venalana Gremory, les maîtres de ce Domaine. Quand ils ont appris mon existence, ils m'ont accueillit. »

Hariel jeta un regard à Dean. Il semblait perdu.

« Maintenant, tu dois m'écouter cher cousin car ce que je vais te dire est une question de vie ou de mort. »

0o0o0

Hariel soupira d'exaspération. Il se retourna légèrement et jeta un regard courroucé aux Sorciers qui le suivaient. Ils tentait de passer inaperçu mais comme beaucoup d'entre eux, ils étaient assez inaptes à se fondre dans un milieu Non-Magique aussi fréquenté que la gare de King's Cross.

« C'est qui eux ? » demanda Hermione quand son amie s'approcha d'elle.

Ils étaient tellement peu crédibles qu'Hermione les avaient repérés tout de suite. On aurait dit des espions de comédies américaines.

« Juste des parasites » siffla Hariel les dents serrés.

Il y avait eut un peu de remue ménage ce matin là quand Hariel se préparait à partir pour sa rentrée. Il y avait eu une entrée non prévue de Sorciers sur le territoire de l'Orphelinat. Grayfia s'était précipité sur place et était rapidement revenu chercher Hariel. Apparemment, le Ministère lui avait envoyé une voiture pour les mener, lui et Proteus, à la gare. Selon eux, c'était le moins que le Ministère puisse faire pour leur héros.

Bien évidemment, Hariel n'était pas dupe. Sinon pourquoi personne ne s'était manifesté depuis deux ans ? Non, le Ministère voulait le protéger de Sirius. C'était logique de penser que le bras droit de Voldemort (aussi ridicule que soit cette assertion) pourrait le considérer comme un ennemi à abattre. Hariel en avait été amusé. Sirius ne risquait pas... C'est alors qu'il avait comprit et qu'il s'était traité d'idiot. Bien sûr que Sirius allait venir pour lui. C'était pourtant évident, il était son filleul. Cela voulait dire qu'une importante partie des forces du Ministère allait fouiller mes alentours de l'école et que Sirius allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Ce n'était plus la peine de le chercher ailleurs. Puisqu'il avait une baguette, il devait avoir déjà transplané à Poudlard et devait l'attendre sous une forme pu une autre. Hariel n'avait pas le choix, il devait le trouver rapidement et le sécuriser.

Hermione, Proteus et lui traversèrent donc ensemble ma barrière entre les voix 9 et 10 et se retrouvèrent aussitôt sur la voie 93/4. Ils furent soulagé de voir que les guignols ne les avaient pas suivis mais ils s'aperçurent que d'autres les attendaient. Heureusement, au milieu des Sorciers, ça faisait plus discret.

Sans prêter attention à eux, Hariel s'avança vers le train. Fidèle à son rôle, Proteus s'accrochait a son bras. Hariel sentait cependant que son petit Familier ne jouait pas complètement la comédie. Être entouré de tant de personnes était stressant pour lui. Surtout qu'il allait devoir interagir avec eux, chose dont il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Mais il le ferait. Pour son maitre.

A ce moment là, Hariel vit son cousin. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Dean se détourna rapidement, un air énervé sur le visage. Hariel grimaça. Cette situation lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Disons que la discussion avec lui avait été assez houleuse. Heureusement, Hariel avait réussit à dire tout ce qu'il voulait dire et avait prévenu son cousin contre Dumbledore, lui donnant par la même occasion le médaillon Potter pour protéger ses pensées. Il était d'ailleurs content de constater, grâce à sa seconde vue, que son cousin portait bien l'artefact, qui plus est sous ses vêtements. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Il pourrait toujours réparer leur relation plus tard dans l'année.

« Ça va pas mieux entre vous ? » lui demanda alors Hermione.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai eu beau lui dire que j'avais l'intention de tout lui avouer quand ce serait sûr pour lui, il a pas vraiment eu l'air de me croire. »

« Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il pensait que tu l'as fait uniquement parce que tu étais dos au mur. »

« Mouais.. » grogna Hariel avec une moue boudeuse.

« Bah, au moins tu as pu faire tout ce que tu voulais cet été, non ? »

C'est alors qu'Hariel se mit à se taper la tête contre la paroi du train. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé il avait complètement oublié son objectif premier : retrouver Avalon.

« L'été prochain » dit Hermione avec philosophie après avoir empêché son amis de se fendre la tête.

Les deux Sorciers montèrent dans l'un des wagons et prirent un compartiment au hasard. Il n'était pas vide. A l'intérieur se trouvait un homme, un adulte vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'allure assez ancienne et rapiécé. Il était endormis et son visage était tourné vers la paroi du compartiment ce qui rendait impossible de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il avait à côté de lui une petite valise assez vieille également avec un fermoir métallique sur lequel on pouvait lire le nom du propriétaire.

Hariel écarquilla les yeux en lisant l'inscription.

 _Propriété de R. J. Lupin_

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un bon ptit chapitre. Bon, pas d'événements majeurs mais il fait bien la transition entre l'été et la rentrée.

Pour une fois, rien de plus à dire. Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines !


	62. Chapitre 61 : Terreurs du Passé

Check Mate DxD

Chapitre 61 : Terreurs du passé / Kako no Kyoufu

.

R. J. Lupin. Remus John Lupin. Remus Lupin pour les amis et Lunard pour les intimes. Pour lui c'était tonton Nanard quand il était petit. Enfin c'était ce qu'il essayait de dire mais allez prononcer ça à un an. C'était l'un de ses tontons adorés quand il était enfant et il était juste à côté de lui.

Malgré sa mémoire parfaite, il avait eu pendant longtemps une sorte de flou par rapport aux souvenirs de sa prime enfance. Son hypothèse était qu'il avait fait un refoulement pour se protéger, pour ne pas penser à une époque heureuse quand il était encore chez les Dursley. Par la suite, il avait fait un travail sur lui et mes souvenirs avaient commencés à revenir…les bons comme les mauvais.

Tout comme avec Sirius, il avait envie de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il savait qui il était et même de lui donner la lettre que son père avait laissé pour lui. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il avait un rôle à tenir, surtout qu'il allait à présent se retrouver à nouveau sous le regard de son ennemi.

Il soupira distraitement en caressant la fourrure de l'animal sur ses genoux. Ce n'était ni Sköll ni Hati et d'ailleurs les deux chiens le regardaient d'un air envieux. C'était un chat. Un gros chat au poil orange fauve touffu avec un museau aplatit. Il avait des pattes arqués, une queue en plumeau et deux grands yeux jaunes scrutateurs. Quand Hariel l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait été certain que ce n'était pas un chat ordinaire. Il avait dit à Hermione mais celle-ci avait dit qu'elle l'aimait bien et l'avait nommé Pattenrond. Elle devait un peu s'en mordre les doigts à présent. Assise à côté d'Hariel, elle semblait bouder.

« Franchement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te trouve ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard noir au félin qui l'ignora superbement.

« Que veux-tu » répondit son amis en haussant les épaules. « Les animaux m'adorent. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux le garder. Ça tombe bien je voulais aller me changer » dit-elle en se levant.

Mais l'arrêt brutal du train à ce moment-là la déséquilibra et elle s'effondra sur les genoux d'Hariel. Pattenrond avait juste eut le temps de sauter des genoux du jeune Démon et était maintenant en train de siffler alors que sa fourrure était encore plus ébouriffée qu'avant.

« Ça va ? » Dean da Draco à Hermione en l'aidant à se relever.

« Ou…oui » balbutia la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

« À première vue nous sommes arrêtés » dit Hariel. « Pour le reste… »

Il fronça les sourcils. De la fumée venait de sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il regarda Hermione et vit que son amie se frottait inconsciemment les bras.

« Tu as froid ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? Tiens oui » dit-elle.

Les Démons ne ressentaient pas le froid, pas comme les humains, ils étaient plus résistants aux changements de températures.

A ce moment-là, les lumières du compartiment s'éteignirent. Hariel tourna les yeux vers le fenêtre et vit du givre commencer à la recouvrir. Quelque ce qu'il pouvait bien se pass…non. Impossible. Il n'aurait quand même pas osé… Ce serait de la folie ! De la folie furieuse !

De sombres pensées commençaient à tourner dans sa tête, preuve qu'il avait raison. Son regard se tourna vers la porte ouverte du compartiment et il la vit. Une main. Une longue main décharnée à la peau crevassée et aux long doigts d'araignée. Une silhouette commença alors à avancer dans l'encadrement. C'était comme un spectre vêtu d'un long manteau noir en lambeau et qui flottait dans les airs. La tête de la créature était recouverte d'un capuchon mais on pouvait presque apercevoir quelque chose en dessous et ce quelque chose semblait tout droit sortir de cauchemars.

Hariel respirait avec difficulté. Il entendit alors un long cri, perçant, douloureux. Il savait ce que c'était. C'était le cri qu'avait poussé sa mère en mourant. Son estomac se tordit alors qu'une autre image apparaissait dans son esprit. C'était une silhouette massive et sombre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir c'était le brillant d'une lame. La silhouette s'approcha et il vit alors deux yeux fous et un visage déformé par la colère et la haine. C'était celui de l'Oncle Vernon revenu pour le tuer.

« Hariel » balbutia Draco.

En proie à ses propres cauchemars, il arrivait tout de même à voir au travers les illusions. Il vit la créature avancer vers son maître et se pencher vers lui. Il tendit la main mais son corps était figé par la terreur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il sentit alors une présence dans son dos. Il leva les yeux et vit que le professeur qui était dans le compartiment à leur arrivée s'était levé et pointait sa baguette en direction de la Créature. Une lueur argentée s'en échappa ce qui la fit reculer puis fuir .

Des qu'elle fut partie, Hariel s'effondra. Il était évanoui.

Ce fut une langue râpeuse qui le réveilla. Il était couché entre les sièges d'un côté du compartiment. Hati léchait son visage tandis que Sköll gémissait, assis au pieds des fauteuils. Il cligna des yeux, se frotta le visage et tenta de se redresser.

« Je vous conseillerai d'attendre un peu avant de vous lever » dit une voix.

Hariel pencha la tête en arrière et vit qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Celui-ci retourna fouiller dans son sac puis ramena quelque chose emballé dans du papier aluminium. C'était du chocolat.

« Tenez, mangez » dit-il. « Ça ira mieux après. »

Hariel obéit puis croqua dans la sucrerie. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner. Le chocolat avait dû augmenté sa production d'endorphine et de dopamine pour lui prodiguer une sensation de bien-être. Il finit de se redresser puis s'assit normalement. Remus se redressa puis s'avança vers la porte du compartiment.

« Je vais voir le machiniste pour savoir quand on pourra repartir » dit-il.

Hariel voulut lui dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui réussis à sortir de sa bouche fut un simple « merci ».

« De rien » dit Remus en souriant avant de disparaître.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda alors Draco d'un ton suspicieux.

Hariel roula des yeux.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux » dit-il. « Remus est comme un oncle pour moi. »

« Un oncle ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père. »

« Avec Sirius, c'est ça ? » demanda Draco.

Hariel hocha la tête en reprenant un morceau de chocolat.

« Mais il ne sait pas que je sais donc pour le moment, je fais profil bas. »

Il regarda alors Hermione. La température était remontée mais elle tremblait toujours un peu et elle avait un regard hanté.

« Mange » lui ordonna Hariel en lui tendant le chocolat.

« Non je…ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien. »

« Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre » ricana le jeune Démon.

« Tu le sera un jour, non ? » remarqua Draco avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête.

« Arrête de dire de bêtises et toi, mange ça, allez »

Hermione accepta de mauvaise grâce et croqua dans le morceau. Aussitôt, elle gémit de bonheur en fermant les yeux et son corps se détendit.

« Orgasmique, non ? » demanda Hariel.

« Je n'irai pas jusque-là » répondit son amie sans ouvrir les paupières.

« Moi si. A mon avis ce n'est pas un chocolat ordinaire. »

« Au fait, il ne faudrait pas se préparer ? » demanda Hermione avant de rendre le reste du chocolat à Hariel.

« Probablement » dit Hariel.

En fait il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il avait cassé un bout de chocolat et m'avait tendu à Draco qui l'avait engloutie et en avait aussi profiter pour sucer les doigts de son maître. Hermione roula des yeux et se leva.

« Et n'oublie pas de dire à Proteus de se préparer lui aussi » dit-elle avant de sortir.

« Oui, oui » dit Hariel en caressant son collier.

Son petit Familier n'était pas très à l'aise en humain. Comme ils étaient seuls dans leur compartiment, Hariel lui avait permis de revenir autour de son cou. Mais il allait bien falloir qu'il soit avec eux, non ?

C'est en arrivant sur le quai qu'Hariel se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Hagrid. Il allait devoir laisser son petit Familier seul. C'était la première fois que Proteus serait aussi loin de lui pendant autant de temps. Il avait prit l'habitude de toujours l'avoir sur lui depuis qu'il l'avait. La séparation allait être compliquée. Et puis il y avait le tri. Rien ne garantissait qu'ils seraient dans la même maison. Et puis il y avait les cours.

Il voulut se mettre à genou devant Proteus pour le prendre par mes épaules mais il n'était pas si grand que ça, surtout par rapport à la forme humaine de son Familier qui n'avait en fait qu'une tête de moins que lui. Il abandonna donc et posa juste ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Écoute Proteus. Rien ne garanti que nous resteront ensemble à Poudlard. »

Le jeune garçon lui jeta alors un regard larmoyant.

« Je sais. Ce sera dur. Mais il faudra que tu joue ton rôle. Tu pourra faire ça pour moi ? »

Proteus retint ses larmes et hocha la tête. Après tout, il pouvait se transformer en basilic de vingt mètres, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Hariel lui dit alors à plus tard et le laissa rejoindre Hagrid. Ensuite, avec Hermione et Draco, il se dirigea vers les calèches qui allaient les emmener à Poudlard. Il avait l'habitude depuis la première année d'aller caresser quelques-uns des Sombrals qui les tiraient avant de monter dedans mais cette fois, il semblait qu'il avait été devancé. Une jeune fille était déjà en train d'en caresser un. Certains élèves passaient à côté d'elle en rigolant mais ça ne semblait pas la perturber outre mesure.

Elle devait avoir la même taille qu'Hariel, donc pas très grande, avec une longue chevelure blond paille négligée. Le jeune Démon savait qu'elle avait des yeux bleus pâle et rêveurs. Il l'avait déjà vu dans sa salle commune. C'était une Serdaigle d'un an moins âgé que lui du nom de Luna Lovegood. Il ne l'a connaissait pas vraiment. Elle était souvent à l'écart des autres.

Hariel s'approcha d'elle et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, elle se mit à parler.

« Je me suis toujours dit que tu ressemblait à un Héliopathe » lui dit-elle due voix rêveuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hariel en se mettant à côté d'elle.

« Des créatures à la crinière rouge et au corps de feu qui brûlent tout sur leur passage. »

Hariel se crispa. C'était tellement proche de lui que ça en était gênant.

« Le Ministre Fudge en possède une armée qu'il dissimule à tout le monde » rajouta-t-elle.

« J'ai de gros doute »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils existent ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'existeraient pas. Par contre, ce dont je doute, c'est que Fudge puisse avoir quoi que ce soit sous ses ordres même un animal crevé. »

Luna rit puis se tourna vers lui.

« Sans doute » dit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite et monta dans la calèche.

« De quoi vous avez parlé ? » demanda Hermione.

« De créatures appelés Heliopathes » répondit simplement Hariel.

« Ça n'existe pas » soupira Hermione. « J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque l'année dernière, la tienne et celle de l'école, et je n'ai rien trouvé. »

« Et donc pour toi c'est la preuve que ça n'existe pas ? » demanda Hariel avec un petit sourire.

« Euh…oui ? » répondit faiblement la jeune fille qui connaissait ce sourire.

« Est-ce que tu aurais pu imaginer que la magie existait avant que l'on t'en parle alors que tous les livres scientifiques disaient le contraire ? »

« Et bien… »

« Tu sais, les Sorciers ne sont pas omniscient, loin de là » rajouta-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

Il monta dans la même calèche que Luna et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle était absorbée dans un magazine qu'elle tenait à l'envers. La couverture disait « Le Chicaneur ».

« Ce qui ne se trouve pas dans leurs livres est sans doute plus important que ce qui s'y trouve » reprit il plus bas.

« Oui mais dans ta bibliothèque… »

« La mienne non plus n'est pas exhaustive. Et puis les Non-Magiciens découvrent sans arrêt de nouvelles choses, pourquoi ce ne serait pas la même chose pour les Sorciers. Luna pense qu'ils existent et même si aucun livre n'en parle, aucun livre considéré comme « sérieux », en quoi ça invalide sa croyance ? »

« Mais tu avouera quand même qu'elle est…un peu bizarre, non ? » demanda Hermione encore plus bas. « Elle a passé plusieurs minutes à caresser du vide. »

Hariel ouvrit la bouche et fonça les yeux avant de réfléchir quelques instants. C'est vrai que même cet été, Hermione n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne puisse voir les chevaux qui tiraient leurs calèches.

« Ce sont des Sombrals » dit Draco. « Seul ceux ayant vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent les voir.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle tourna la tête vers Luna Lovegood et la considéra d'un autre œil. Qui une fille aussi jeune avait-elle bien pu voir mourir ? »

0o0o0

Malgré les couleurs jaunes et noires qui ornaient sa robe, Proteus était assis à la table de Serdaigles à côté d'Hariel.

« La loyauté à son maître et sa volonté de travailler dur pour lui plaire sont des caractéristiques majeurs des Familiers. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini à Poufsouffle » avait dit Hariel la veille au soir.

Cependant le petit Changeforme dû rapidement retourner à sa table quand les professeurs responsables se mirent à distribuer les emplois du temps. A partir de la troisième année, ceux-ci n'étaient plus tout à fait commun à tous puisqu'ils avaient du choisir deux options parmi les cinq proposé.

En face d'Hariel, Anthony soupira.

« Tu as prit quoi comme options ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Arithmancy et Étude des Runes. » répondit-il. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai prit Divination mais je ne suis plus très sûr… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je penserai que ce serait super intéressant mais des grands m'en ont parlé hier et… »

« J'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall dire que c'était un sujet assez imprécis et fumeux » interrompit Hermione qui se trouvait à côté d'Hariel.

« Certes mais c'est sa nature. Le futur n'est pas encore arrivé, il est normal qu'il soit difficile à prédire. Pourtant les N…les Moldus y arrivent très bien. »

« Les Moldus font de la Divination ? » s'exclama Anthony avec ébahissement.

Il ne connaissait pas du tout le monde Non-Magique. Ses parents étaient Sorciers de même que toute sa famille. Il faisait partie de ces sorciers entre deux eaux. Ce n'était pas un Demi-Sang puisque toute sa famille était magique mais ce n'était pas non plus à proprement parlé un Sang-Pur puisque sa famille n'était pas noble. En fait, les Sorciers n'avaient pas vraiment de noms pour ces Sorciers là. Ils faisaient partie de la masse anonyme des foules.

« Tu veux parler de ces charlatans dans des roulottes avec des boules de cristal et des cartes de tarot ? » demanda Hermione avec un air un peu dégoûté sur le visage.

« Non, plutôt du genre prédictions météo. »

« Mais ce n'est pas de la Divination ça ! » s'exclama son amie.

« Ah non ? Pourtant ils savent les temps qu'il va faire le lendemain voir toute la semaine suivante et à l'heure près, non ? »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! La météorologie est une science qui déduit le temps qu'il va faire en fonction de relevés précis et de leur connaissances du mouvement des masses d'airs et des nuages… »

« Et que crois-tu que fait la Divination ? Elle a seulement accès à plus de données qui lui permettent de prédit comment un événement à des chances de ce produire. C'est pour ça que plus une prédiction parle d'un événement proche, plus elle est précise. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'en fait pas ? » lui demanda Anthony.

« Parce qu'il faut avoir le don de voyance pour que cela fonctionne de manière optimale et que je suis sûr d'en être dépourvu... »

Hariel fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de suprêmement ironique mais je ne sais pas quoi... » répondit son ami en se mordant la lèvre, dubitatif.

0o0o0

Comme c'était à présent une habitude, Simeon se dirigea vers la Chambre du Magenmagot et se dirigea vers les plus haut gradins pour s'assoir près de ses amis, Fiermont et Linéa. Les deux virent le pas pressé de l'avocat et l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Est-ce que vous êtes au courent de ce qui s'est passé hier dans le Poudlard Express ? » demanda Simeon.

Les deux froncèrent les sourcils. Ils n'avaient aucune connaissances en âge d'aller à l'école qui aurait pu leur raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« Si on n'en a pas été informé à présent, ça ne peux pas être aussi grave que ça » dit Linéa.

« Détrompez-vous ma chère » répondit l'avocat. « Le train à été arrêté et des Détraqueurs sont monté à bord. »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ! » s'exclama Fiermont.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je plaisanterais sur un sujet aussi grave ? »

« Ils devaient chercher Sirius Black »

« Ça n'excuse rien ! »

« Ne vous emportez pas, mon ami. Je suis d'accord avec vous » temporisa le Duc Crane.

« Vous l'avez appris de votre…jeune protégé ? » demanda Linéa en parlant à voix basse.

Les deux amis de Simeon avaient rencontrés Hariel au début de l'été. En tant que nobles et surtout en tant qu'héritiers, l'occlumencie faisait partie de leur apprentissage et le jeune Démon avait estimé que ce serait suffisant. C'était la raison pour laquelle il leur avait tout raconté.

« Si c'est le cas, pourrez-vous en faire état aujourd'hui ? » demanda Fiermont. « Normalement vous ne devriez pas être au courent… »

« _Il_ m'a dit qu'il avait conseillé à certains de ses amis de raconter ce qui s'était passé à leurs parents…notamment Neville Londubat. »

« Alors nous pouvons être sûr que la vieille Augusta va monter au créneau » ricana le Duc.

« Je suis impatiente de voir ça » dit Linéa en gloussant d'une façon un peu moins discrète.

Et cela ne rata pas. Dès que Dumbledore annonça le début de la séance, la Doyenne Londubat se dressa comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Les trois amis regardèrent alors le Ministre de la Magie se recroqueviller sur lui-même à leur plus grand bonheur. Augusta Londubat voulait remplacer les Détraqueurs par des Aurors mais Lucius Malefoy s'était interposé pour faire valoir la compétence des Détraqueurs dans la poursuite des prisonniers.

Dumbledore avait finit par intervenir pour temporiser en demandant à ce que les Détraqueurs ne dépassent pas les limites de l'école.

« Il est inutile qu'ils se rendent sur le terrain alors que les élèves s'y trouve et que nous n'ayons aucune preuve que Sirius Black s'y trouve également. »

Il proposa ensuite de voter pour appuyer sa motion. Lucius voulut faire alors valoir son point de vue et Augusta de même. Il fut donc décidé de faire un vote à trois options. Des pierres apparurent alors devant les membres du Magenmagot et chacun posa sa baguette dessus pour la colorer soit en jaune, soit en vert, soit en violet selon s'ils étaient pour la solution d'Augusta Londubat, de Lucius Malefoy ou d'Albus Dumbledore.

Fiermont, lui, était pensif devant sa pierre encore grise.

« Vous hésitez ? » demanda Simeon en apposant ses anneaux de Régent sur sa pierre colorée en violet.

« Je me demandais si je ne devrais pas suivre votre ligne de conduite et soutenir Dumbledore… »

« Votez selon votre conscience. Ça paraîtrait suspect si vous vous rangez soudain d'un côté de Dumbledore. Si jamais _il_ a besoin de vos voix pour appuyer une décision de Dumbledore, il vous le demandera. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et coloration sa pierre en jaune avant de la placer dans le trou prévu à cet effet. Malheureusement, même avec ses voix, ça ne fut pas suffisant pour l'emporter. Fort heureusement, la solution de Lucius ne fut pas choisis non plus. Celle neutre, en revanche, avait rassuré les membres ayant des membres de leur famille à l'école et qui les voulait à la fois à distance des Détraqueurs et de Sirius Black.

De son côté, Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à être satisfait de sa victoire. L'évasion de Sirius était une catastrophe. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas défendu douze ans auparavant même s'il était sûr de son innocence. L'homme écarté, il devenait seul maître du destin d'Hariel. Même Remus ne pouvait rien dire là-dessus. Étant un Loup-garou, personne ne lui aurait donné la garde d'un enfant et encore moins celle du Survivant. Fort heureusement, même si c'était improbable, il avait prévu un plan au cas où Sirius sortait de prison. Il avait subtilement intensifié le sentiment de trahison ressentit par Remus pour en faire une arme imparable pour retrouver l'évadé.

Le plus important, c'était qu'Hariel ne rentre pas e contact avec son parrain. Moins l'enfant avait de soutien, mieux s'était d'ailleurs il ferait en sorte d'éloigner Remus dés la fin de l'année.

Bien sûr, il connaissait les compétences qu'avaient les Détraqueurs pour la traque mais il se devait de conserver son apparence d'homme qui se soucie de ses élèves. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, les Détraqueurs patrouilleraient nuit et jour dans le par cet même le château jusqu'à la capture de Black. Sa solution pouvait heureusement faire l'affaire et il conservait sa réputation de conciliateur.

« Belle victoire, Lord Dumbledore » entendit il.

Il se retourna et vit arriver le Régent Pendragon-Emrys.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus » soupira le directeur avec un air triste. « Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce sera suffisant pour protéger les élèves. »

Simeon se retint de grimacer de dégoût. S'il avait prit partie pour Augusta Londubat alors même ceux qui craignaient pour les enfants se seraient rangé de son côté. Mais cela aurait voulu dire se dresser contre Fudge et le directeur ne voulait pas perdre le peu d'emprise qu'il avait encore sur le Ministre. Celui-ci écoutait bien trop Lucius et aimait beaucoup trop l'argent de celui-ci a son goût. L'ancien avocat savait que s'il n'avait pas une réputation à préserver, Dumbledore ne se gênerait pas pour utiliser les même méthodes que les Mangemorts.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit finalement Simeon. « Je sais que vous saurez les protéger. Et si nécessaire, mon jeune protégé vous appuiera dans les décisions de la Chambre. »

« Vous le remercierez pour moi » dit Dumbledore. « Quand auront nous le privilège de le voir le Angleterre ? »

« Andrammax ne se sent pas encore prêt à se dévoiler. C'est un jeune homme timide qui se satisfait de rester dans l'ombre. »

« Quelle dommage » dit le directeur. « Au fait, qu'en est-il de son éducation ? Je crois qu'il a des professeurs particuliers ? »

« C'est exact » répondit Simeon. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, il pense que les écoles magiques manquent de certaines matières qu'ils juge importantes comme l'économie et la politique donc il préfère avoir des tuteurs. »

« Je comprends, je comprends tout à fait et il n'y a aucune offense. Dites-lui bien que s'il veut parfaire son éducation dans certaines matières magiques, je serais ravi de l'aider. »

« Je prends note, Lord Dumbledore » dit Simeon avant de saluer l'homme puis de s'éloigner.

Il sortit de la Chambre et soupira. Comme à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de sortir d'une arène. Même les tribunaux ne l'avait pas autant mit les nerfs à vif. Dès que le jeune Hariel n'aurait plus besoin de lui il prendrait au moins un an de vacance. Où cela ? N'importe où.

0o0o0

Peut-être qu'Hariel aurait dû prendre Divination finalement. Et peut-être même Soins aux Créatures Magiques. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit à la fin du cours d'Arithmancie. Il avait choisis ce sujet à cause de sa ressemblance avec les Mathématiques mais justement, c'était peut-être un peu trop ressemblant. Les seuls vrais différences venaient du fait que le système métrique de la magie avait une base de 7 (et non de 10 comme les mathématiques non magiques) et qu'elle utilisait ses propres chiffres, sept au total avec un signe en plus pour le zéro. Le système de numération était, lui, un simple système positionnel, comme le système arabe utilisé par pratiquement tout le monde dans les Mathématiques modernes.

Hariel avait fait exprès de ne rien lire sur l'Arithmancie pour essayer de partir du bon pied mais au final, c'était décevant de simplicité. Bon, après tout, ce n'était que le premier cours. Le professeur Vector avait surtout parlé de son programme et leur avait fait écrire les huit symboles des chiffres en donnant leur nom et ils avaient passé le reste de l'heure à faire des exercices d'écriture pour les tracer correctement. Peut-être que ce serait mieux par la suite. Hariel se promit de continuer à éviter toute lecture sur ce sujet pour voir s'il arrivait à s'intéresser aux cours.

En fait, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il avait finit de lire les livres au programme d'à peu près toutes les années dès le premier mois de sa première année à l'école et avait passé le reste de l'année à lire tous les autres livres de la bibliothèque. A ce jour il ne lui restait plus que ceux sur l'Arithmancie et ceux de la réserve (auquel il ferait bien une petite visite nocturne un de ces jours). Il ne venait presque plus en cours que pour la pratique, et encore puisqu'il était toujours obligé de jouer les idiots pour que Dumbledore croit que sa foutue potion fonctionnait. C'était dur la vie de génie.

Heureusement, les professeurs ne lisaient pas les notes des élèves, ils ne pouvaient donc pas savoir que ce qu'Hariel notait avait en fait rien à voir avec leur matière.

Il aurait bien voulu demander son opinion à Hermione mais elle avait disparue. Il la retrouva plus tard, quand elle était arrivée essoufflée au cours de Sortilège.

« Où tu étais ? » demanda Hariel.

« Et bien…avec toi en…en Arithmancie » souffla son amie.

« D'accord mais entre les deux ? Quand je suis sortie de la salle de classe, tu étais déjà partie et pourtant tu es arrivée après moi en Sortilège alors que je marchais. »

« J'étais allé cherché mon livre pour le cours. Je l'avais oublié au dortoir. »

Hariel leva un sourcil. Hermione avait répondu trop rapidement pour que sa réponse soit sincère. En plus, elle n'oubliais jamais rien. Il décida de laisser tomber et de s'intéresser à nouveau au cours. Après avoir rendus leurs devoirs de vacances, ils avaient fait un petit test de révision de ce qu'ils avaient appris l'année précédente. Flitwick ne l'avait pas ramassé mais avait corrigé à l'oral en demandant aux élèves de donner leurs réponses et en les corrigeant ou bien ajoutant des détails si nécessaire.

Il les prévint que le mercredi suivant, l'une des deux heures de pratique seraient consacrés à la révisions des sorts qu'ils connaissaient (sans préciser si c'était seulement ceux de deuxième année ou pas). L'autre serait dédié à la pratique du sort qu'ils apprendraient le lendemain.

« Toute les semaines seront comme ça » leur dit le professeur avant la cloche de fin de cours. « Le jeudi nous étudieront la théorie des sorts, le vendredi, nous étudieront un sort ou deux en particulier que nous pratiqueront le mercredi suivant. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous et à demain. »

Ils étaient ensuite allé en Potion où le professeur Rogue s'était montré égal à lui-même puis étaient retournés dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Alors qu'il mangeait, il écoutait d'une oreilles distraite Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein parler à Michael Corner au sujet du cours de Divination que les deux avaient suivis.

« Elle a prédit à Lavande Brown de Gryffondor que quelqu'un de proche allait bientôt mourir et Lavande à dit que sa grand-mère était très malade » dit Terry.

« Sérieux ? » demanda Michael.

« Ce cours est génial ! » s'exclama Anthony qui semblait avoir totalement oublié ses appréhensions de la matinée.

« Oh je vous en prie ! » s'exclama alors Hermione. « Elle énonce des lieux communs et des vérités sujettes à interprétations. C'est ce que font tous les bons charlatans. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes ! » s'exclama Terry.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Vous verrez bien » dit-elle. « Je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant le cours d'Herbologie. On se retrouve là bas ? »

« Si tu veux » lui répondit Hariel.

C'était très étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle avait déjà rencontré Trelawney. Pourtant la professeur n'était jamais présente aux repas.

« Le professeur Trelawney à dit que quelqu'un nous quitterait avant le printemps » rajouta Anthony. « Ce sera peut-être Hermione. »

Hermione ? En Divination ? Impossible, elle était avec lui en Arithmancie. Cette anomalie lui resta dans la tête un petit moment il l'oubli rapidement pendant les deux heures de cours avec le professeur Chourave. Pourtant, le mystère revint le hanter en fin d'après-midi quand Hermione arriva encore essoufflée au cours d'Etude des Runes. A ce moment-là, Hariel vit les chaussures de son amie. Elles étaient pleines de terres.

Fort heureusement, le professeur Babbling ne dit rien de vraiment intéressant ce jour-là ou plutôt rien qu'Hariel ne savait déjà car Hariel ne fut pas du tout attentif. Il était trop concentré par les cachotteries d'Hermione. Il se demandait encore comment il allait aborder la question avec elle au dîner quand Padma Patil, une fille de son année, posa une question à la table.

« Vous savez ce qui ne va pas avec le professeur Hagrid ? »

Hariel se retourna alors vers la table des professeurs ou siégeait à présent Hagrid. Dumbledore l'avait nommé professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques au courent de l'été ce qui lui accordait ce privilège.

« Un élève à été attaqué pendant son cours » dit Michael. « Par un Hyppogriffe. »

« Il vous a fait approcher des Hyppogriffes ? » s'exclama Padma. « Mais il est fou ! C'est très dangereux ! »

« Ce n'était _pas_ dangereux ! » s'exclama alors Hermione. « Hagrid a donné des consignes précises et Nott ne les a pas suivit. Il avait prévenu que les Hyppogriffe étaient sensibles et qu'il fallait être respectueux. Nott l'a insulté alors il a attaqué ! »

« Donc tu étais aussi en cours de Soin Hermione ? » demanda alors candidement Hariel.

Hermione se tourna vers lui puis écarquilla les yeux et ferma la bouche. Hariel, lui, se pencha vers Draco.

« Elle était bien en cours de soins, exact ? » lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

« Oui » répondit Draco. « J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé ça surprenant. Je pensais qu'elle aurait plutôt choisis d'étudier les Runes avec toi. »

« Je crois qu'elle a fait en sorte de pouvoir faire les deux » dit Hariel sur un ton énigmatique.

Plus tard dans la soirée, celui-ci réussit à coincer Hermione et l'entraîna dans le Repaire.

« Alors c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est quoi quoi ? »

« Le truc qui te permet de remonter le temps ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Résumons. A midi tu as parlé du professeur Trelawney comme si tu avais assisté à son cours et tout à l'heure, tu as raconté l'incident qui s'est déroulé en cours de Soins comme si tu y étais. »

« Draco m'a raconté » dit précipitamment Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais fit puisque _tu_ étais _avec moi_ » dit celui-ci.

« Je… » commença Hermione avant d'être à cours d'idée.

« La première solution qui peux venir à l'esprit, c'est que tu te dédoubles » se mit à raisonner Hariel. « Mais un clone c'est difficile à cacher entre deux cours. De plus, tu es arrivée essoufflée à chaque fois et en Étude des Runes tu avais de la terre sur les chaussure. De la terre du parc je présume, ce qui veux dire que tu étais déjà sortit. Hors, il n'y a pas de terre entre les serres et la cour et j'avais nettoyer tes chaussures en sortant du cours d'Herbologie donc tu avais à nouveau sali tes chaussures après. Mais quand puisqu'on avait un cours d'Etude de Runes ? Bref, tout ça pour dire que la seule solution qui restait était le voyage temporel. »

Hariel eut un sourire et annonça alors fièrement.

« Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. »

Hermione soupira puis mit la main dans le col de son pull. Elle en sortit un petit objet attaché autour de son cou par une chaîne dorée. Hariel et Draco s'approchèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait d'un petit sablier dans un cercle doré maintenu par un axe qui permettait de le faire pivoter.

« C'est un Retourneur de Temps » dit Hermione. « Le professeur Flitwick a pu l'obtenir pour moi quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais prendre toutes les options. »

« Toutes ? »

« J'ai aussi Étude des Moldus le jeudi matin en même temps que Divination et Arithmancie. »

« Et pourquoi tu as gardé ça secret ? »

« Le professeur Flitwick me l'avait demandé… »

« Oh je t'en prie, Hermione, pas à moi ! » lui dit Hariel avec une grimace.

« D'accord » soupira Hermione. « Je n'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur que tu m'en empêches. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est juste que depuis Noël dernier, tu es tout le temps sur moi par rapport à mon apprentissage. Bon c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu mérité mais je me sens….enfin tu vois quoi ! Un peu à l'étroit. »

Hariel soupira puis s'assit à côté de son amie.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. »

« C'était pourtant visible » dit Draco.

« C'est vrai » ajouta Proteus.

Hariel leur jeta un regard noir avant de continuer.

« C'est juste que je suis très inquiet. Tu prends toujours beaucoup de risques et tu te précipites pour essayer de nouvelles choses, surtout quand tu n'arrives pas à atteindre ton but. »

« Comme avec… »

Elle désigna ses yeux.

« C'est ça » dit Hariel. « Je suis inquiet que tu prennes la magie trop à la légère et que tu fasses d'autres erreurs. »

« Mais je _dois_ faire des erreurs, c'est comme ça qu'on apprends. Maintenant je sais prendre mon temps pour lire et faire des recherches approfondis avant de tenter quelque chose. »

« Même cet été ? »

« Bon, y'a des exceptions. Mais ce sont mes erreurs, pas les tiennes alors arrête de t'en vouloir. »

« Tu as raison, je sais » soupira Hariel. « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je tiens à toi tu sais. »

« Moi aussi » dit Hermione en serrant Hariel dans ses bras.

Draco et Proteus s'approchèrent pour participer au câlin mais Hariel leva la main pour les arrêter.

« Stop ! Je suis toujours en colère pou votre trahison de tout à l'heure. »

Hermione rit de leur figure déconfite et lâcha son ami.

« Il y a autre chose aussi » reprit Hariel. « Disons que je suis un peu…à court d'idée avec toi »

« À court d'idée ? Pour quoi ? »

« Ton entraînement. Je ne sais plus trop quoi t'enseigner. Je t'ai appris à utiliser ta magie, à faire des sorts comme un Magicien mais en fait mais ça tu l'as maîtrisé donc je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. »

« Mais si ! Il y a les sorts ! »

« Les sorts Démoniaques oui…mais pour les autres, il te suffit de lire les livres et de pratiquer seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »

« Mais toi aussi tu apprends des sorts…et plus vite que moi en plus. Tu peux m'aider à les maîtriser comme toi. »

« Je peux te conseiller et m'entraîner avec toi mais je n'ai rien à t'apprendre. En plus il faut dire que je ne suis pas un très bon Magicien. »

« Mais si voyons »

« Je suis un puissant Démon mais comme je te l'ai dit, être puissant ne fait pas de tout quelqu'un de bon. Pour moi la magie c'est un outil. Je l'apprends dans le but de m'en servir. Ce qui me passionne vraiment, c'est la science, utiliser la science pour perfectionner ma magie et mes pouvoirs mais pas la magie elle-même. Toi en revanche, tu as une grande soif d'apprendre et d'étudier la magie, d'expérimenter sur elle. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que tu as fait cette été avec mes parchemins de transports. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à les utiliser de cette façon. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Mais toi tu y a pensé. Crois-moi, tu vas devenir une excellente Magicienne. »

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'Hermione reprenne la parole.

« Ça veut dire que je peux expérimenter seul ? »

« Même pas en rêve » dit Hariel avant d'exploser de rire.

0o0o0

Le premier cours de Défense Côte les Forces du Mal s'était passé, plus tôt dans la journée du jeudi. Ni vraiment bien, ni vraiment mal, il s'était passé. Comme tous les autres professeurs, Remus Lupin avait passé sa première heure de cours avec ses élèves de troisième année de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor à faire des révisions sur ce qu'ils avaient les années précédentes sauf que dans son cas c'était pour évaluer le travail qu'il aurait à faire puisqu'il était nouveau.

Au vue de l'éducation catastrophique que les élèves avaient eut sans compter des professeurs incompétents (un adeptes des ténèbres avec le visage de Voldemort à l'arrière du crâne et un idiot arrogant et pompeux qui s'était avéré être un charlatan), il y avait quelques lacunes, mais pas autant que si Hariel, lors de sa première année, n'avait pas créé de groupe de révision. Il avait permis aux élèves de se rattraper, au moins pour les cours de deux ans auparavant. L'année dernière, cependant avait été moins studieuse. A cause de son « état mental », Hariel avait dû faire croire qu'il travaillait plus pour compenser sa nouvelle stupidité causée par la potion et n'avait pu reprendre le groupe. Il avait eu par ailleurs d'autres chats à fouetter comme par exemple empêcher Voldemort de lâcher un Basilic sur les élèves. Malheureusement, son initiative de l'année précédente n'avait pas été reprise ou pas complètement. Des petits groupes s'étaient formés de ci de là mais sans véritable cohésion comme la fois précédente.

C'était donc d'autant plus de travail pour le professeur Lupin qui aurait, en plus de son programme, à essayer de faire celui de ses prédécesseurs. Fort heureusement, il avait été imaginatif. A la fin du cours, il avait prévenu ses élèves qu'en fonction de leurs réponses, il allait mettre en place une série d'exposés oraux qu'il donnerait à faire à ses élèves des le lendemain.

Hariel se retrouva donc à devoir en faire un exposé sur les sortilèges d'étincelles pour la semaine suivante. Il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés, c'était un sort de première année. Ils permettaient de produire des étincelles. Loin d'être futile, ces sorts avait plusieurs utilisations, malgré leur capacité d'éclairage réduite, ils étaient parfaitement visible dans le ciel quand on devait envoyer un signal et leur lumière permettait de révéler des objets cachés par magie. On pouvait même l'utiliser pour l'attaque même si les dégâts étaient vraiment minimes. En fait, ils servaient surtout de diversion.

Les sorciers ne pouvaient produire que des étincelles vertes ou rouges. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'avaient appris. Hariel, lui, quand il l'avait essayé la première fois, s'était amusé à faire varier les couleurs à l'infini et avait même réussi à faire des étincelles de plusieurs couleurs différentes. Avec d'autres variations, il était même capable de faire tout un feu d'artifice à lui tout seul. Mais ça, il n'allait pas le montrer.

Toujours était-il qu'à présent on était lundi et qu'ils avaient un double cours de Défense en milieu d'après midi. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans la salle, ils avaient vu que les tables avaient été poussés sur le côté et qu'une grande armoire était posée juste devant le bureau du professeur.

Au moment où les élèves entrèrent, l'armoire frémit, mes faisant tous sursauter.

« Venez, n'ayez pas peur » dit Remus Lupin en se levant de son fauteuil et en leur faisant signe de s'approcher.

Évidemment, les Gryffondors s'avancèrent immédiatement alors que les Serdaigles étaient plus circonspect. Ils n'appréciaient pas être les premiers de la semaine à avoir une pratique parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas demander aux autres ce qu'ils avaient fait pour se préparer. Ils étaient donc dans le brouillard et n'aimaient pas ça.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça pour notre première pratique mais, voyez-vous, ce petit gars a fait irruption dans le château et s'est caché dans l'armoire de la salle des professeurs. »

Il tapotait le côté de l'armoire qui trembla plus fort.

« Mes très chers collègues allaient le chasse quand je le suis dit qu'il ferait un sujet pratique très acceptable pour ce premier cours. Alors, savez-vous ce qu'est un Épouventard ? »

Il y eut quelques chuchotements parmi les élèves et quelques uns levèrent la main.

« Vous, Miss…Patil ? C'est cela ? »

« Oui » répondit Padma. « Un Épouventard est une créature polymorphe et télépathe capable de se transformer en la chose qui effraie le plus la personne la plus proche d'elle afin de se nourrir de sa peur. A cause de ça, elle ne possède pas de véritable forme. »

« Où avez-vous trouvé ces informations ? »

« Euh…dans le manuel que vous nous avez demander d'acheter pour les cours, l' _Essentiel de la Défense Contre mes Forces du Mal_ , d'Arsenius Beaulitron. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais…et c'est aussi ce que j'attendais quand j'ai recommandé ce livre. Voyez-vous, Arsenius Beaulitron est un grand potionniste. C'était même un Maître en la matière. Cependant, il n'est qu'un amateur en matière de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Alors pourquoi nous demander de nous procurer un livre faux ? » demanda Seamus Finnigan.

« Il n'est pas faux » dit le professeur Lupin. « J'ai choisis ce livre pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord parce qu'Arsenius Beaulitron a réalisé un énorme travail de compilation avec cet ouvrage. Il a beau ne faire cela qu'en amateur, il y a consacré du temps et du talent. C'est l'un des livres les plus complet sur les créatures et les sorts qui pourraient être enseigner en Défense Contre les Force du Mal à l'école quel que soit l'année. Cependant, Beaulitron ne voulait pas surcharger ses lecteurs d'informations et n'a donné que celles qui étaient communément admises en délaissant les autres. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai choisit cet ouvrage. Ce que l'on peut connaître peut être remis en question et se sera votre travail. Que ce soit pour les sorts ou les Créatures que nous voyons en cours ou sur lesquels vous auraient à faire des exposés, il vous faudra faire des recherches plus poussés sur le sujet et trouver d'autres hypothèses. Pas exemple pour notre ami… »

Il tapotait à nouveau l'amour et les élèves sursautèrent quand elle trembla plus fort.

« Personne n'a jamais vu la véritable forme d'un Épouventard mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en ait pas. De plus, certaines personnes pensent que sa faculté ne sert pas à se nourrir mais à se protéger. En clair, cette Créature est encore assez peu connu bien qu'on sache depuis longtemps le sort pour la faire fuir. »

Il regarda les élèves.

« M. Londubat. De quoi avez-vous le plus peur ? »

Neville rougit et se mit à balbutier.

« Je ne vous entends pas »

« Le…le professeur Rogue »

« Et je vous comprends » dit le professeur à l'hilarité générale.

Hariel leva un sourcil. Cette réflexion n'était peut-être pas bien venu. Après tout, Severus avait été le souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs dont faisait partie Remus pendant des années. Son père lui avait dit, dans sa lettre, que Remus avait été les plus mesuré. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'aujourd'hui il était un homme adulte et que même si le comportement de Severus était puéril, il n'avait pas à l'être aussi.

« Maintenant que vous savez en quoi l'Épouventard va se transformer, essayez de l'imaginer devenir ridicule. »

« Ri…ridicule, monsieur ? »

« Oui. Le meilleur moyen de faire fuir un Épouventard est le rire. Si vous utilisez le bon sortilège pour transformer votre plus grande peur en quelque chose de drôle alors il s'enfuira. »

« Le…le professeur Rogue ? Drôle ? » paniqua Neville.

« Dites moi, votre Grand-mère, Augusta, porte-t-elle toujours son magnifique chapeau avec un vautour empaillé ? » demanda Remus pour l'aider.

« Euh…oui »

« Alors essayer d'imaginer le professeur Rogue avec les habits et le chapeau de votre Grand-mère. »

Neville leva les yeux en réfléchissant et le coin de ses lèvres remonta légèrement.

« Vous l'avez ? Très bien, maintenant venez ici, là, devant l'armoire. »

Encore peu assuré, Neville obéit.

« Je vais ouvrir l'armoire et vous allez lancer le sort « _Ridikulus_ ». Répétez ! »

« _Ridikulus_ »

« Tout le monde, répétez ! »

« _Ridikulus_ » dirent tout les élèves.

« Très bien. Maintenant M. Londubat, je vais relâcher l'Épouventard. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste derrière vous. Quand l'Épouventard apparaîtra, vous lui jetterez le sort. N'oubliez pas de garder dans votre tête l'image que vous voulez lui faire prendre. Ça vaut pour vous tous. La magie ça ne consiste pas seulement à dire une formule et à agiter votre baguette. Il vous faut de la volonté et aussi de l'imagination. Si vous imaginez l'effet se vous voulez donner au sort, il n'en sera que pus efficace. »

En voilà un bon conseil, se dit Hariel. Mais ça aurait été bien que les professeurs en parlent en première année. En fait, le jeune Démon savait ce qu'il manquait à cette école. Un cours sur la théorie de la magie. Dans chacune de leurs classes, ils apprenaient à lancer des sorts mais jamais on ne leur disait comment fonctionnait leur magie. S'ils le faisaient alors le reste serait tellement plus facile.

« Bois êtes prêt ? » demanda alors Lupin. « Trois, deux, un… »

Il agita sa baguette et le loquet du placard se détacha. Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent et Severus sortit du placard. Ça se voyait qu'il sortait de l'imaginaire de Neville car il avait l'air plus méchant et vicié qu'au naturel. Il aurait eu des griffes et des crocs qu'Hariel n'aurait pas été surpris outre mesure.

« _Ri…Ri…Ri…Ridikulus_ ! » s'exclama Neville.

Aussitôt, les robes noirs et austères de Severus furent remplacé par un tailleurs de soie vert émeraude bordé de fourrure. Il portait un sac à main écarlate à la main et un marge chapeau avec un vautour dépenaillé perché dessus. Sous les rires des élèves, l'Épouventard retourna dans l'armoire et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Au suivant ! » s'exclama alors Remus.

Un à un, les élèves se muret à défiler devant l'Épouventard. Il y eut des araignées, des clowns, et tout un tas d'autres choses qui finirent par déraper ou exploser sous-estimer rires des élèves. Quand ce fut au tour d'Hariel, il avait réfléchit à ce qui pourrait apparaître. D'après ce qu'il savait, les Épouventards pouvaient discerner la peur des gens même ceux qui avaient des protections mentales. Heureusement, rien provenant de sa vrai vie ne lui faisait vraiment peur donc pas de risque de ce côté-là. Cependant, il n'avait aucune une idée de ce qui allait sortir. Il allait devoir réfléchir vite. Heureusement, c'était soit fort.

Quand il s'avança vers l'armoire, les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas aussitôt comme elles l'avaient fait pour les autres. Au contraire elles restèrent close. Hariel était perplexe. N'avait-il aucune peur ? C'est alors qu'il y eu un bruit, comme un craquement. Les portent se mirent à ployer sous la pression de quelque chose derrière. Quelque chose passa alors par le trou de la serrure. C'était un liquide. Un liquide sombre et rouge. Est-ce que c'était…

Soudain, les portes explosèrent sous la pression et des litres de sang s'écoulèrent sur le sol. Les filles crièrent et tous les élèves essayèrent d'éviter les giclées de liquide qui commençait à remplir la salle. A ce moment là, dans la pénombre de l'armoire, deux yeux rouges s'illuminèrent. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait mais Hariel, lui, avec ses yeux de Démons, voyait. Cet être, c'était…lui. Lui, Hariel Gremory, ses yeux rouges luisants et un sourire fou sur le visage. Il émergeait d'un tas de morceaux de cadavres dont il reconnaissait les têtes. Rias, Issei, Hermione,…Draco. Tous les gens qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait, morts, mutilés. Le Hariel du placard leva alors les yeux vers lui et se mit à sortir. Il posa ses mains sur l'encadrement et commença à s'extraire des corps. Hariel pointait sa baguettes sur lui mais aucun sonne sortait. Il était pétrifié de terreur et d'incompréhension.

Soudain, quelqu'un se mit juste devant lui. C'était le professeur Lupin. Aussitôt, le sang, les cadavres et l'autre Hariel disparurent, remplacés par l'image d'une lune pleine émergeant des nuages.

« _Ridikulus !_ » dit-il.

La lune se mit à se dégonfler comme une baudruche et retourna dans l'armoire dont le professeur ferma les portes et scella le loquet.

« Je…je en se que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui » dit-il. « Vous pouvez partir, le cours est terminé. »

Hariel n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et ramassa ses affaires avant de partir. Hermione, secoué par l'apparition qu'elle avait vu grâce à son Glam Sight, le suivit. D'un côté elle était heureuse que le cours soit écourté. Elle n'avait pas pu passer mais elle n'était pas sûr que sa plus grande peur ne trahisse pas le secret de son ami mais de l'autre, quand elle voyait sa réaction, elle regrettait ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hariel aussi bouleversé.

0o0o0

Heureusement que le cours avait été le dernier de la journée car Hariel aurait eut bien du mal à le suivre vu ce qui s'était passé. Cette vision l'avait retourné. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette apparition ni pourquoi elle l'avait autant terrifié. Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que la mort de ceux qu'il aimait lui faisait peur mais ma terreur qu'il avait ressentit était trop forte pour que ce ne soit que ça. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la mort d'Issei à Noël dernier ? Non, s'était bien plus que ça. La seule explication qu'il pouvait avoir était qu'il s'agissait d'une peur lié à quelque chose d'inconscient, une peur qu'il n'avait pas encore exprimé.

Il y pensait encore le soir à la table du dîner. Hermione était à côté de lui ainsi que Draco. La Serdaigle avait raconté à leur ami ce qui s'était passé mais même lui n'avait pas réussit à sortir le Démon de ses réflexions.

Soudain, quelque chose passa juste devant eux, le faisait sursauter.

« Arrêtez-le ! » s'exclama une voix.

Hermione tourna la tête et eut juste le temps de voir Pattenrond arriver vers eux sur la table. Par réflexe, elle l'attrapa et le serra contre elle. Ron passa alors derrière eux et rattrapa la chose qui les avaient fait sursauter. C'était un rat. Enfin, pas n'importe quel rat. C'était Croutard, l'animal de compagnie du rouquin.

« Ce chat est un danger public ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant Pattenrond du doigt.

Le chat, ne semblait pas le moins du monde contrit. Au contraire, il continuait à cracher en direction du rongeur qui tremblait entre les mains de son maître.

« C'est un chat, Ronald, tu t'attendais à quoi ? » demanda Hermione sur un ton énervé. « Et puis comment ça se fait que tu l'amène au dîner ? D'habitude il reste tout le temps dans le dortoir non ? »

« Oui mais en ce moment il est malade. Je dois lui donner un médicament trois fois par jour à l'heure des repas. Regarde comme il a l'air mal fichu ! » dit Ron en lui montrant l'animal.

« Il a toujours l'air mal fichu » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Il était déjà comme ça quand Percy l'a eut mais c'est pas une raison ! Et ton monstre n'arrange pas les choses ! »

« Je t'ai dit que c'était un chat, c'est sa nature de chasser les rats ! »

« Et ben il peut chasser n'importe quel rat mais pas celui-là. Ah ! » s'exclama Ron alors que Pattenrond avait essayé de le griffer. « Il s'en prends à moi maintenant ! »

Hariel soupira. En fait, il n'écoutait plus vraiment la conversation. Il était retombé dans ses sombres pensées. A côté de lui, Draco ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il croisa sous la table les regards de Sköll et Hati mais les chiens non plus n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils pourraient réconforter leur maître.

Plus loin, à une autre table, quelqu'un d'autre avait vu l'état dépressif d'Hariel et s'en inquiétait. Dean avait du mal à voir son cousin dans cet état. C'est vrai, il était encore en colère contre lui mais c'était tout de même son cousin, sa famille.

Les révélations d'Hariel avaient été un coup dur pour lui. Il en avait assez qu'on lui mente et qu'on lui caché des choses. D'abord le fait qu'il était un sorcier, puis qu'il avait un cousin et enfin que ce cousin était un demi Démon qui jouait à un jeu politique contre rien de moins qu'une personne vivante, leur directeur, Albus Dumbledore et que lui aussi risquait de se trouver embringué dans cette histoire.

Il était en colère et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de pardonner maintenant. Mais en voyant son cousin comme ça, il avait mal au cœur. Bon, c'était décidé. Il ferait la gueule encore quelque temps puis il irait voir Hariel.

Content de sa décision, Dean se remit à manger de bon appétit.

0o0o0

Hariel avait été un zombie toute la semaine. Tous ses professeurs l'avaient remarqués et Flitwick l'avait même convoqué dans son bureau pour lui parler. Remus était intervenu pour dire que c'était de sa faute et lui avait sommairement raconté ce qui s'était passé lors de leur pratique.

Hariel en avait assez de cette situation. Il avait horreur de se sentir à ce point en alerte et en même temps si passif. Il avait même échoué à faire son exposé en Défense, c'est dire. A présent il était dans le Repaire, enfermé dans sa chambre privé à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Celui-ci était raccordé à son serveur quantique et c'est lui qui traitait les programmes qu'il réalisait sur son portable qu'il n'utilisait à présent que comme interface. Il pensait qu'un peu de codage lui ferait du bien mais il ne faisait rien de vraiment bien. Ce n'était pas vraiment important après tout puisque cette A.I. qu'il programmait n'avait pour but que de l'entraîner.

En même temps qu'il tapait, il réfléchissait. Son esprit ressassait sans cesse les mêmes idées lugubres. Il avait comprit depuis déjà quelques temps que sa rencontre avec le Détraqueur avait réveillé quelque chose en lui mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il se repassait se cesse le souvenir du cri de sa mère, du sortilège de mort sans comprendre pourquoi ses images étaient là raisons de sa peur. Il avait complètement laissé de côté l'autre vision…enfin jusque-là.

 _Tu détruit tout ce que tu touches !_

Hariel se figea, les mains au dessus du clavier. Il tremblait et son souffle était court.

 _Tu détruit tout ce que tu touche !_

Il se souvenait à présent. C'était ce que lui avait crié l'Oncle Vernon quand il avait essayé de le poignarder. Il se rappelait parfaitement du couteau, du visage de son Oncle et puis d'un cri. Mais il ne se souvenait que maintenant de ce qu'il avait dit.

 _Tu détruit tout ce que tu touche !_

C'était ça qu'il lui avait hurlé et c'était ça qu'Hariel avait enfoui au plus profond de lui. Il avait peur de devenir une menace pour ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait peur qu'ils meurent par sa faute ou pire, de sa main.

Hariel mit ses bras autour de son corps et serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il avait mal, il avait froid, il avait peur. Il voulait que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure. Il sortit alors son téléphone et chercha fébrilement un contact.

« Allo, Grand-mère ? » dit-il quand elle décrocha. « Je peux venir te voir ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, Hariel disparaissait dans une lumière rouge. Sur son bureau, son ordinateur était encore allumé sur son programme en cours. Les lignes et les lignes de codes complexes mais pas très ordonnés se succédaient jusqu'à une phrase, toute à la fin : « Tu détruit tout ce que tu touches ».

0o0o0

Décidément, Severus n'était pas très discret…et plutôt puéril. Certes Hariel avait été surpris qu'il remplace Remus pour son cours du Vendredi mais il avait parfaitement comprit quand il leur avait annoncé me sujet du cours : les loups-garous. Bien entendu, Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer au professeur de Potion que ce sujet ne serait à faire qu'en fin d'année mais elle s'était faite rembarrée.

Beaucoup avaient alors demandé où était le professeur Lupin et Severus leur avait répondu que ce n'était pas meurs affaires. Hariel, lui, savait. Il savait que le professeur était alité parce que la veille avait été une nuit de pleine lune. Comme tous les loups-garous, Remus s'était transformé et devait être trop fatigué aujourd'hui pour faire cours.

Bien sûr, Hariel était au courent. Par contre, il ne savait pas que Severus l'était. Mais ce dont il était sûr ce que son professeur de Potion savait lui aussi. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il d'ailleurs préparer la Potion Tue-Loup pour Remus ? Ce serait logique. C'est Severus qui avait inventé cette Potion, ce serait étrange que Dumbledore engage un loup garou, surtout comme Remus, sans lui assurer qu'il aurait à sa disposition une potion qui lui permettrait d'être inoffensif et Dumbledore était forcément au courent puisque c'était lui qui avait fait les aménagements nécessaires pour que Remus, mordu dans son enfance, puisse assister à Poudlard. Hariel ne connaissait pas la natures de ces arrangements ni la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait fait ça. La seule chose qu'il pouvait supposer c'est qu'il pensait avoir un loup-garou dans sa poche pour, si nécessaire, dialoguer avec les autres meutes.

En tout les cas, Severus savait. Mais Hariel n'était pas sûr que ce soit Dumbledore qui lui ait dit dans le but de réaliser la potion, non. Ce que faisait Severus aujourd'hui, en donnant des indices manifestes à ses élèves pour découvrir le secret de leur professeur de Défense, était trop mesquin pour une simple vengeance d'écolier sur le tard (même si Hariel savait à quel point Severus avait la rancune tenace). A son avis, il était au courent du secret de Remus depuis bien plus longtemps que cela. Hariel suspect ait que quelque chose s'était passé avec Severus et les Maraudeurs, quelque chose de plus que quelques plaisanteries et ça l'inquiétait.

« Franchement, j'ai hâte que le professeur Lupin revienne » soufflait Hermione alors qu'ils se trouvaient à la bibliothèque.

Non seulement Severus leur avait fait un cours sur les Loups-garous mais il leur avait demandé une dissertation sur les différentes manières de reconnaître un Loup-garou à rendre au professeur Lupin à son retour.

« J'ai beau adorer mon parrain, moi aussi » grogna Draco.

Ayant eut aussi Défense avec Severus ce Vendredi, sa classe avait écopé du même devoir.

« Il va revenir » dit distraitement Hariel. « Mais ne vous y trompez pas, Rogue fera d'autres remplacements au cours de l'année. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Hermione.

Hariel leva les yeux de son devoir puis regarda à droite et à gauche.

« Pas ici » dit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois amis se trouvaient assis sur des canapés de leur Repaire.

« Donc…on va avoir Rogue au moins une fois par mois ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'adore ton sens des priorités » rit Hariel.

« Tu ne t'ai même pas arrêté au fait qu'il se transforme en bête sanguinaire une fois par mois. »

« Draco ! » soupira Hariel.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Personne n'est mort hier, non ? » dit Hermione. « Ça veut dire que le professeur Lupin prends des précaution. Je suis plus ennuyée par le fait qu'encore une fois, nos cours de Défense vont être assez incomplet. Je vous rappelle qu'on a des examens à la fin de l'année. Si encore Rogue s'en tenait au cours du professeur Lupin ce ne serait pas grave mais là… »

« Et bien tu aura qu'à remonter le groupe de révision » dit Hariel. « Moi je ne peux pas parce que je dois rester sous le radar de Dumbledore mais si toi tu veux t'en occuper… »

« Ça veut dire qu'on aura oncle Severus quand à peu près ? » demanda Draco.

« Aujourd'hui on est le 20 » réfléchit Hermione. « Donc la pleine lune c'était le 19…ça devrait être toujours dans ces eaux là, non ? »

« Presque. Un mois lunaire est plus court qu'un mois solaire donc les dates vont aller decrescendo. En octobre ce sera aussi le 19 mais en novembre et décembre ce sera le 17. »

« Au moins il ne ratera pas Halloween » dit Draco avec un rictus.

« Quoi ? Tu pense encore avec ton estomac ? Attention, on dirait Ron ! » dit Hermione.

Draco eut l'air tellement outré par la remarque que les deux autres explosèrent de rire. Enfin, c'était surtout Hermione car Hariel était un peu distrait depuis que Draco avait parlé de Halloween.

0o0o0

« Tu voudrais bien le faire ? » demanda Hariel.

Hermione réfléchit. Ce que lui demandait Hariel était…plutôt étrange.

« S'il te plaît. J'en ai vraiment besoin. »

« Est-ce que ça a avoir avec ton état ? »

Parler à sa grand-mère et s'être laissé cajoler par elle avait rassuré Hariel mais il était encore très affecté par ce qui s'était passé lors du cours de Défense avec l'Épouventard. Il avait besoin de réponses et il savait qui pouvait lui en donner.

« Très bien. J'accepte » dit finalement Hermione.

« Allez ! » dit alors Hariel. « Ce n'est pas si mal, c'est une fête après tout. »

0o0o0

Il y avait une ambiance chaleureuse ce soir-là. C'était Halloween et tous mls élèves s'amusaient en dégustant le festin. Hariel, lui, mangeait aussi de bon cœur mais jetait des rictus amusés aux citrouilles sculptés qui flottaient.

« Tu savais que la tradition de sculpter les citrouille vient des Chrétiens ? » demanda Hariel à Hermione. « Ils ont bannis les anciens rites celtiques de célébration des morts mais ils avaient peur des fantômes. Les citrouilles affreuses était censés les repousser. D'ailleurs le nom aussi d'Halloween est plutôt utilisé par les Non-Magiciens. Les Magiciens eux, préfèrent le nom original, Samhain. »

« Tout ça pour dire ? » demanda son amie.

« Tout ça pour dire que beaucoup de traditions sorcières modernes que défendent les Sang-Pur sont originaires des moldus. Je trouve ça tellement amusant. »

Il regarda sa montre. Il était presque onze heures.

« On devrait y aller » dit-il.

Hermione, Draco et Proteus hochèrent la tête. Tout trois se levèrent le plus discrètement possible et quittèrent la table pour retourner au Repère. Les meubles avaient été poussés pour former un espace vide assez large dans la pièce. Enfin, pas complètement vide. Il y avait une table carré avec par-dessus une nappe décorée d'un pentacle. Dessus était posés des fruits de saisons, citrouilles, pommes et oranges ainsi que des bâtonnets d'encens, un bol en bois avec du sang et quelques feuilles et fleurs et aussi des clous de girofle. Il y avait également deux chandelles, une dans le coin supérieur gauche et une dans le coin supérieur droit. Posé contre la table, il y avait un balais fait de brindilles attachés ensembles par des cordes de chanvre et tout près, un chaudron et plusieurs bougies.

Hariel fit un geste et leurs uniformes devinrent complètement noir. Il s'approcha du chaudron et prit quatre bougies oranges et en donna une à chacun des autres. Ils se placèrent ensuite en cercle à côté de la table, dos à dos puis se mirent à genoux et posèrent la bougie devant eux.

« Bien » dit Hariel. « J'y vais. »

Il se lécha les lèvres et commença à parler.

« En ce jour de Samhain qui marque la fin de l'année et le début de la nouvelle, nous célébrons la Déesse qui sacrifie sa liberté et rejoint la terre pour régénérer ses forces créatrices. Nous célébrons aussi le Dieu, soleil vivant dont le déclin et la mort sont annoncé. Dans un cercle de quatre bougies, aux quatre points cardinaux, nous commençons ce rituel par la purification. »

Sachant que c'était son tour, Hermione, qui se trouvait du côté Est, se leva. Elle prit le balais et commença à balayer autour de ses amis. Elle l'avait déjà fait lors de son rituel de Noël dernier mais cette fois elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Le balais était fait de branches sèches de cyprès, de marronnier et de pommier attachés par du chanvre. Elle faisait des mouvements allant de l'Est vers l'Ouest dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle passa d'abord devant Hariel. A son passage, celui-ci reprit sa bougie et se mit à souffler doucement sur la mèche. De la fumée commença à s'élever puis une flamme s'alluma. Les autres firent de même au passage de la jeune fille, allumant la bougie puis la reposant devant eux. La magie était très présente autour d'eux, presque étouffante. Si Hermione ne fermait pas le cercle correctement alors tout se retournerait contre eux.

Finalement, la jeune fille revint à son point de départ. Elle posa son balais, se mit à genoux et alluma sa propre bougie. Des qu'elle la reposa, la pression disparut. L'espace était purifié. Tous se relevèrent puis se remirent à genoux au milieu du cercle.

« Tu continue ? » demanda Hariel à Hermione.

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle se releva et alla chercher le chaudron et deux bougies noir. Elle posa le premier au centre et les autres juste à côté.

Tous joignirent leurs mains et fermèrent les yeux avant d'entonner d'une seule voix.

« _En cette nuit de Samhain, je souligne ton passage, du couchant au Pays de l'éternelle jeunesse, Roi Soleil. Je souligne aussi la disparition de ceux qui nous ont procédés et de ceux qui nous suivront dans la mort. Gracieuse Déesse, Mère éternelle, toi qui enfantes ce qui est déchu, rappelle-moi que dans l'obscurité la plus profonde, brille la lumière la plus éclatante._ »

L'atmosphère autour d'eux se modifia légèrement. La luminosité était étrange, à la fois plus intense et plus atténuée.

« Ensuite… » souffla Hermione, incertaine.

Draco se leva puis se dirigea vers l'Autel. Hermione la suivit et prit la bougie qui se trouvait à gauche.

« _Sombre Mère, Souveraine de la Nuit, Déesse de la mort et de la renaissance. Entends et vois ton enfant en cette nuit qui te célèbre toi et ton royaume. Je me tiens humblement devant toi demandant ta bénédiction et tes faveurs, lève en cet instant le voile entre les mondes pour que rien ne les séparent, et que je puisse rendre hommage à ceux qui ne sont plus._ »

Elle leva la bougie en l'air et attendit. De la fumée surgit de la mèche puis une flamme sans qu'Hermione n'eut rien fait. C'était la réponse de la Déesse. Draco prit à son tour la seconde bougie et fit lui aussi une incantation.

« _Sombre Père, époux de la Ténébreuse, Seigneur de l'Autre Monde. Entends et vois ton enfant en cette nuit qui te célèbre toi et ton royaume. Je me tiens entre toi et la Dame de l'Ombre demandant ta bénédiction et tes faveurs. En cet instant, monte la garde tandis que se lève le voile entre les mondes, et protège ceux qui ne sont plus lors de leur voyage._ »

Draco n'était pas comme Hermione. En tant que protégée de la Déesse, la jeune fille avait le statut de prêtresse. Elle aurait très bien pu mener le rituel si Hariel n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle incarne l'aspect de la Déesse dans le rituel. Ce n'était pas nécessaire mais Hariel pensait que ça rendrait l'invocation plus forte. Draco, lui, n'était pas prêtre. Il n'était même pas humain. Mais c'était un homme, ça suffisait pour l'invocation du Dieu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Hariel espérait.

Le fait que la bougie s'allume toute seule confirma son hypothèse. Hermione et Draco reposèrent les bougie puis ils prirent les feuilles et fleurs sur l'autel ainsi que le sang, une pomme et un clou de girofle avant d'allumer l'encens puis de revenir autour du chaudron.

Hermione coupa la pomme dans le sens de la largeur puis planta le clou de girofle dans le pentacle formé par les pépins. Elle en prit ensuite une petite bouchée, en savourant la saveur sucrée puis la passa à Hariel qui fit de même. Quand Hermione récupéra à nouveau la pomme, elle la mit dans le chaudron.

« O Déesse » repris Hariel, « Que ton voyage soit doux. Que les offrandes que nous avons fait sur ton autel t'honorent. Nous t'offrons aussi la pomme, symbole de ton immortalité que tu as partagé avec nous. Que son cœur percé d'un clou te donne la clairvoyance. »

Hermione prit la pomme et la mit dans le chaudron.

« Que le sang rependu du Dieu te nourrisse et te rappelle de nous revenir. »

Draco prit le bol de sang et le versa à son tout dans le chaudron.

« Nous t'offrons ces fleurs et ces feuilles, symboles de la terre qui t'accueille » reprit Hariel alors que les autres remplissaient le chaudron avec ce qui avait été prit sur l'autel.

Hariel étendit la main au dessus du récipient et son contenu s'enflamma. Chacun prit alors dans sa poche un papier qu'il dépliant et tint devant lui.

« Enfin, prends avec toi nos vœux, nos promesses de la nouvelles année, ces choses dont nous voulons nous de faire pour accueillir cette nouvelle année. »

Plus tôt, Hariel leur avait demandé d'écrire une sorte de résolution pour la nouvelle année. Les offrir à la Déesse était un moyen d'honorer l'estime qu'on lui porte. Bien sûr, chacun gardait ce qu'il voulait dire pour soit. Hermione avait décidé d'être moins téméraire, Proteus plus courageux et Draco, plus fort. Hariel, lui, promettait d'être moins impulsif et sûr de lui.

« _Ô Sagesse de la lune décroissante, Déesse de la nuit stellaire, je bâtis ce feu dans ton chaudron pour transformer ce qui me hante. Que soient inversées les énergies : De la noirceur à la lumière! Du mal au bien! De la mort à la vie!_ » incantation Hariel.

Puis, chacun mit son bout de papier dans le feu où il se consuma. Chacun resta quelques instants à méditer, jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne et qu'il ne reste que de la fumée, puis Hariel sortit une clochette de sa poche et la fit tinter. Il en était maintenant à la partie qui l'intéressait le plus dans le rituel de Samhain : le dialogue avec les morts.

« _En cette nuit sacrée où les âmes se réunissent, ou la mort et la vie se confondent et s'entremêlent,_

 _Je me fais guide de celles-ci vers la lumière, pour que le Mal jamais n'entrave la paix qu'elles méritent._

 _En cette nuit sacrée où tous les mondes se mélangent, où nulle frontière n'entrave les voyages,_

 _Je montre aux âmes la voie de l'éternité paisible, car rien ne m'en empêche et rien ne les retient._

 _Qu'il en soit ainsi_. »

Il prit ensuite les deux bougies noires et gravât par magie les nom de James et Lily Potter avant de les planter dans le tas de cendre à l'intérieur du chaudron. Il souffla dessus ce qui ranima des braises à l'intérieur de l'ustensile en étain et alluma les deux bougies. Une épaisse fumée se mit à sortir du chaudron. Hariel se piquant le bout du doigt puis fit couler une goutte de sang à l'intérieur.

« _Les âmes de James et Lily Potter sont appelées ! Attirées par mon essence, rien ne les détourne de moi pas même le Mal. Lily et James, venez à moi maintenant ! Je vous appelle pour me guider ! Les frontières n'existent plus, descendez pour me parler ! Qu'il en soit ainsi._ »

Hariel ferma les yeux et s'avança pour humer la fumée qui s'échappait du chaudron. Soudain, il tomba en arrière et se mit à convulser. Draco se précipita vers lui et, sans faire exprès, renversa le chaudron. Il prit Hariel dans ses bras alors qu'Hermione soufflait les bougies noirs toujours allumer pour mettre fin au rituel.

Hariel se calma. Draco lui tapota doucement la joue pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il quand il ouvrit les paupières.

Le jeune Démon ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme et il se mit à pleurer.

0o0o0

Hariel refusa de parler de ce qu'il avait vu à ses amis. Ceux-ci voulurent insister mais un autre événement vint les distraire.

La veille au soir, quand les Gryffondors étaient retournés à leur dortoir après la fête, ils avaient trouvés le portrait à l'entrée de leur salle commune saccagé. La Grosse Dame avait été retrouvé quelques temps plus tard dans un autre tableau. Elle disait qu'elle avait été attaqué par Sirius Black.

A suivre….

.

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Un bon petit chapitre non ?

J'ai laissé un petit foreshadowing dans ce chapitre, un indice sur l'avenir lointain. Serez vous capable de le retrouver ?

Les incantations et la cérémonie de Samhain ont été trouvés sur internet. Est-ce que c'était trop long ou compliqué ? Dites le moi histoire que je recommence pas.

En tout les cas, j'attends vos commentaire et je vous dit à dans deux semaines.


End file.
